The Hunter: Book One
by Sentinel103
Summary: What happens when certain people are not in favor of a relationship and seek to sabotage it? What happens when others are upset about a couple of teens trying to do the best they can?
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter: Book One

Info

**Warning: **Please be advised that 'The Hunter' is going to explore some very edgy material in time (although it is a ways off), or as some would say dark, during the course of the story. Dark enough that we are going to leave 'black' behind somewhere in this cave that is the idea for the concept. This is about what happens when two people try to help others but step on the toes of groups of people who fight them tooth and nail to have their own way. It's about betrayal by ones closest and survival against all odds and the support that helps them from the most unusual places. There will be injuries and death of characters (some of them good guys too) before this done and put away. But there will be an underlying goodness throughout and hopefully by the end it will turn out for the better for those who matter most, though not for all. This tale will begin rated as 'T' and later it will move up when we get to the more adult parts of the tale. Though I am finishing chapter 47 and it will be a while yet before 'The Hunter' finally steps over the line into 'M' rated matierial. Therefore I have decided that the rating will drop after the ten to fifteen chapters that are 'M'. This is the cause for book two.

It will include some adult themes so please bear with me that is if you decide to follow this because there will be places where it will become quite nasty to explore everything that I want to. Please note that Eckles has offered to help when he can. And of course CajunBear73 will beta as his time allows, but be assured that this tale is my idea so don't harsh on them. They may help in places, but I am responsible for the idea and ultimately what and how it gets posted. While they deserve praise for helping, **I** should be the one catching any and all flames, not them. Also please note that since this is going to take a while to tell this tale it might be a while between updates so that I can calm myself down. Some authors are able to step back and tell the story and make it interesting, I do not have that ability. I have to immerse myself inside the tale and agonize through the story through it just as the characters do.

Yes this is an AU, but if you think about it, it may be not as far out an AU as you watch it unfold. The bumbling Disney Villains are not going to be so bumbling in this tale; as a matter of fact one group will be quite nasty, ruthless and efficient. The heroes will do their best under circumstances that are more real worldly and hopefully you will give them some leeway as their worlds fall apart and they grasp for anything that will keep them sane and allow them to continue with life. There are times that our heroes will want to curl up and die, but something will keep them going for they are heroes, not quitters.

Since this will be so dark eventually I do **NOT** lightly recommend this as a read and I completely understand if no one does ( though I have lightened it up some). I don't know how long it's going to go either, but I can tell you that the whole story spans from the aftermath of StD to a time much later, maybe ten or twelve years down the road. The main characters will change; but will it be for the better? You'll have to judge that for yourselves. Though I am an avid Kim and Ron supporter I cannot say that this will end that way. Is there going to be a happy ending? I just don't know, I know what the ending is, but I just don't know if you will consider it a happy one.

On one note; I am not a Joshua Mankey hater. What happened to him in the 'OA' ARC I didn't really plan on that early on and it just sort of evolved and though I will play him again later in another story a _little bit_, I promise not to do what I did to him in the other ARC again. So Mr. Artist you have your shot of at least of being a minor hero in this tale DO NOT SCREW IT UP or I will make your character in the next tale truly wretched. But I make no such promises for what I end up doing to Dr. Hall.

On another note as many of you have noted 'Metatron' isn't quite what I usually write and should have left some of you scratching your heads. I am not going to focus on spiritual things but... anyway I know what I believe and you should know what you believe. I will not try to force you to become something that you are not. But be aware that God and the Archangels (as well as other spirits) are in the background. They will show once in a while, but not very often.

Now I know you are sick and tired of me yacking, so let's get to it!

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

(Post StD and Summer Vacation)

Chapter 1

The red headed teens listened as her mission partner, best friend forever and lately love of her life, Ron Stoppable came to the end of the conversation he was having with her. He had completed his thoughts to her from his place beside her on the sofa when the call came on Ron's cell phone. Halfway through the call he surprised Kim when, with a trembling hand of his own, grabbed her free hand, and raised it to his lips to kiss the back of her small yet strong hand.

As he touched her he also brushed the stainless steel necklace that she wore. It contained the image of her boyfriend and a lock of his sandy hair inside. He too, wore a necklace around his neck that had her image and a couple of strands of her hair inside. An old friend who they had helped on a mission gave both the durable pieces of jewelry to them as a way of saying thanks when he heard they were dating.

"Ron..." Kim stopped as she saw him frown and shake his head while listening to the person on the other end of the call.

"Yes Sensei I understand, it's just that KP and I _just_ started dating. We are trying to put something together and I wanted to spend some time with her this summer.", the blond told the old Japanese man while he gazed at his best friend, now girlfriend, who looked at him with narrowing eyes. Somehow she kept her peace when he took her hand and lightly kissed the back of it. Ron just hoped that he would survive the aftermath of the rage that he could see building, "Sir I just thought of something, wouldn't it be cool if KP joined me?"

"Stoppable-san it is most important that you have no distractions as you resume your studies so that you have more control over the Mystical Monkey Power. You should plan for six weeks to two months of intensive training. You need not bring more than a toothbrush for your stay this time. In the long run it would be very wise for you to be on the flight we have reserved for you as it will make you better at having Kim Possible's back.", the wizened ninja master informed him brooking no argument with his student.

And in a more conciliatory tone, "And though I am grateful for her assistance in rescuing me earlier, I do not think that Yamanouchi has anything to offer her to advance her skills at this point in her life. You, however have much to accomplish. Not only that but you will be away from the regular campus for part of your training and for the rest you will not see much of her if Miss Possible did accompany you."

"Yes Sir I know that since Mom and Dad already gave their approval. Sigh "Yes Sir I'll be on the plane on Friday.", Ron replied. In his head he wondered,_ 'Where's Sensei going to have me training?'_

Thinking further Ron asked, "Sensei will I be able to call KP to talk once in a while? I mean she did have Wade make up this swell Kimmunicator for me and I'd like to try it."

"I think we can set that up, please have Mr. Load call us with Miss Possible's schedule for her upcoming camp and we will make sure that you two have some time to talk.", the older man responded, quite aware that Ron Stoppable was going to be very busy.

"Thank you Sensei, I'll have Wade do that.", Ron now had a small smile knowing that he had just received something that few students get.

"There will be time for you to be with your one and only when you return from Yamanouchi later this summer. Use the motivation of seeing her again to make you work harder during your time of separation. I will see you soon.", Sensei hung up the phone.

Ron looked at the dead receiver mostly numb from the conversation, "Darn it. I can't believe that Mom and Dad agreed to this and found _another_ way to pull their 'this is our way of telling you' shtick by letting Sensei break the news to me. I mean not even a full week's notice and now _they're_ going to be gone till a week before _I_ get back."

"Honey why do you have to go back?", the red head asked knowing that her summer was trashed as well.

"KP I'm not sure, but Sensei told me it was important.", Ron groused,_ 'For your safety...but I can't tell you that.'_

"What about us? I wanna spend time with you.", she whined. Then frowning darkly, "And what about that _Yori_ girl? I think she has a crush on you.", Kim fretted.

"I mean I _finally_ have a boyfriend over the summer and blip, he's gone...for almost the _whole_ _summer_. Talk about 'Agony County'; Danny and Charity have nothing on us.", Kim groused.

"Yeah I know maybe I can take you shopping at the mall at least to partly make up for it.", Ron suggested, absently caressing the back of her hand with his thumb in hopes of calming her down. He could relate with the sitch from his point of view, and hoped she wasn't going to dump him over this bump in the road.

"And as for Yori, she likes me I guess, but I really think she's in love with someone else.", Ron said to a relieved Kim (Ron had covertly been trading emails with the exotic shinobi and knew that she was already engaged to be married).

"Maybe you can go **with** me, if we go shopping but I doubt your scooter is going to be able to carry much more than the two of us.", Kim kidded poking him in the ribs, finally feeling good about the 'Yori' question that had been at the back of her mind, "And considering what that two wheeled calamity went through last month it's a wonder that it runs at all."

"Yeah I know, I know, sometimes I wish I hadn't gotten all that money stolen by Drakken. If he had just let me have enough to buy a good secondhand car our lives would be a lot better.". Ron Stoppable mused, "Come on let me make you breakfast as a way of saying thanks for sitting with me while Sensei called."

"Sure thing Ro...honey.", Kim replied correcting herself and getting Ron used to her pet names for him; a subtle way to endear him to her and keep his mind on her and only her while in Japan.

_'Anyway Mom and Dad signed me up for that month long cheer camp, I'll be able to develop some 'new' moves to show him when he gets back, so maybe it won't be so bad.',_ as she began working out advantages to him being away for a couple months,_ 'Then after I show him what I can do no other girl is going to be able to get his attention let alone keep it.'_

The red headed teen heroine sat down and watched while her best friend now boyfriend as he worked in the kitchen. Kim felt something climbing up her leg and knew instinctively who it was. "Come on Ruffie, come sit in my lap while Naco boy makes us breakfast.", she told the pink mole rat who did just that.

"Anyway.", Ron began, "Did Bon-Bon ever get over her meltdown at the Prom? I guess it sort of freaked her out some, what her supposedly 'the last word' on whom we can date and who we can't.", he air-quoted.

"Well honey good news and bad news.", she saw him cringe then continued, "Bad news is that Bonnie called in some favors with the girls and they have voted you off the cheer squad, so you've probably made her an enemy for life in dating me..."

His face darkening, "Damn…that bitch!….", chagrinned, "Uh sorry about my French." Then shrugging, "Oh well end of an era, maybe I can go out for a fall sport or something to keep me occupied.", he smiled, "Anyway what's she going to do, kill me?"

"The good news.", Kim smiled ignoring the last comment and knowing that her man didn't really give much thought to what the teal eyed brunette said or did, "Is that you won't have to deal with her or her little posse again."

"Sure I understand, so I'm off the squad for dating above my class, or if we were in India, caste. Always knew that being from the other side of the tracks in Bonnie's mind would cause me no end of grief."

Then the blond began to chuckle, "Do you know how this would look if the ACLU got hold of it. The whole School Board would be on the national news. That would be like turning over the rock and seeing what kind of vermin was underneath. Sometimes just when you wish there was an investigative reporter lurking..."

"Sigh, yeah I guess...but remember Bonnie didn't start the food chain..."

"No her sisters did so they could be the popular girls and lord it over everyone else. Man I just can't believe how it works. Oh well, now that I am not on the squad I won't have to do anything with her from now on.", Ron's grin was becoming massive.

"**What**?", Ron asked seeing Kim's look at him.

"You're thinking of something aren't you?", she asked with a smirk.

Snort "How about I try out for football or something? Don't give me that look; we both know I'm fast enough.", he retorted to her incredulous stare.

"So...", Ron continues, " How's this sound: Brick's going off to college, leaving Bonnie with no one on the Football Team who would give her more than a one-night-stand, so she can't lord her dating the _star_ over anyone. Besides I doubt she'll be able to reconnect with Brick while he's at College. She wouldn't have a chance against a College Cheerleader, she's too lazy and those girls would eat her for breakfast.", Ron said smirking to his girlfriend, whose smile was starting to grow.

"Then with Brick out of the way and moving up the _College_ Food Chain, Bonnie's place in our Food Chain would be threatened because she'd no longer be able to swoop in on the remaining stars of the team. They're either already dating someone or, after having watched the way she treated Brick all those years he was on the team, wouldn't give Bonnie the time of day when it comes to dating her." By now, Ron's eyebrows were wiggling comically at his girlfriend.

Who picked up on his train of thought, "And if you become a star, Bonnie's going to have a meltdown about that in front of the whole school.", Kim snorted just like Ron did a moment before, "You _are_ evil."

"Hey I've had some good teachers and a little experience on my own. Almost got the world's supply of Nacos didn't I?", he chuckled then frowned as he flipped the eggs he was frying, "You know KP someone has always been playing us, and somehow I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just felt like someone walked over my grave that's all.", he replied now suddenly somewhat subdued.

"Are you alright Ronnie?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's alright now. Come on let's eat up, the eggs and bacon are ready.", he smiled brushing aside her concerns.

X

"You know KP we might want to go to the lake today, so maybe we can get you a new swimsuit at Club Banana? Something that would melt your Dad's brain.", Ron suggested as he picked up hers and the mole rat's plates and put them into the sink.

"OK Ronnie, I could get one that would knock your socks off.", the red headed teen teased since she had her arms around his neck and had been nibbling on his ear, "And I'll wear it only for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise.", Kim replied and having stopped for the red light leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the lips to punctuate the promise.

Huskily she whispers in his ear, "Wonnie lets go into Club Banana, then we can go to the lake."

The young blond gulped and replied almost melting down into a puddle of goo on the spot, "Sure KP anything you want."

"We'll see about what I want.", she teased as the light turned green and she drove through the intersection.

XXX

"Well Bonnie, you loser, you sure made a mess out of the food chain. Lonnie and I spent years putting it together so that you could just let it flitter away.", Connie Rockwaller ranted after she slammed open Bonnie's bedroom door and threw a shoe at her.

Catching the tennis shoe and tossed it back in the direction it had come from, the teal eyed girl hissed, "Oh shut up, what does it matter to you? What could I do about Possible and Stoppable coming to the prom together like that? It was a total surprise to me and everyone else."

"You're dumb sister, that food chain was Lonnie's and my legacy. You could have pulled the plug on the music and told them that it wouldn't play again until they left. The rest of the students would have made them leave so that they could have their precious dance.", Connie enlightened her, not understanding that for most what happens in high school ultimately ends up staying there.

"With Mr. Barkin standing there? Sure like I could have done that with him present, that would have gone over real good. Besides him not expecting that Possible and Stoppable would be entering the gym together, there is no way that stuffed shirt of a school administrator would have let me do that. I would be in detention until _you_ turned sixty.", Bonnie growled.

"Cheerleaders don't get detention Bonnie..." _'And what you don't know about Stevie the better it will be for you.', _the older sister thought.

"Possible is a cheerleader and she's been in the lifetime losers club. For that matter so has Liz for being late to class because she had twisted her ankle, that Barkin was so unforgiving about, so don't think that he wouldn't have me sitting with Big Mike and Vinnie too. Barkin just doesn't care and I highly doubt if anyone in this town has enough money to **buy** him.", the teal eyed sister explained having no idea what Connie really knew about the man.

"Well everything that your sister and I built up for you is so close to being screwed up forever. I swear you're a bigger loser than Possible's goofy sidekick is...Just because you let that loser date Possible", the older Rockwaller sister taunted as she turned and stomped back out of the room.

_'Dammit to hell. Maybe I'll talk to Tara. She's always got good insight into what will work even if she is a little naive about how things have to work out.', _Bonnie mused as she finished getting dressed while wondering what her friend was doing with the artist.

XXX

_At a small chateau in France:_

The dark haired young man watched the news footage again that he had taped,_ 'Hummm maybe we can turn this to our advantage. I think we should spend some time researching this.' _He smiled then dialed the phone,_ (Yes Otto, I have something for you to look at. Maybe we can get a job out of this and make some serious cash... So notify the others that we need to put the team back together...I intend to have the meeting in one week at my estate.)_

Smiling to himself he began to download information off the web site._ 'There is so much information...what is this?...Oh yes this might work out after all.'_

XXX

The green skinned woman concentrated nearly gasping in agony at the burning pain. There looked to be a glow coming from the mittens that she had over her hands. Suddenly the special apparel that Shego was forced to wear over her hands began to melt. As the fabric finally succumbed to the intense heat she had subjected it to, it finally disappeared._ 'Now to find Dr. D.', _she decided as she busted what remained of the handcuffs as well.

Before the guard outside Shego's cell in the women's high security wing of the Global Justice prison could react to the alarms going off, alarms installed in her cell the villainess as a precaution to her powers going active and unfettered, she let her comet power flow through her body as she pushed the walls that held her in. Less than two minutes later the green skinned raven haired woman was gone leaving a path of injured guards and inmates alike in her wake as she made her escape.

_'I knew they could never keep me locked up.', _Shego smirked,_ 'Now all I have to do is find Dr. D and lay low for a while. Then I can get my revenge on the Princess for tossing me into that tower.'_

XX

The dark red haired woman surveyed the destruction before her. "How many?", Dr. Director asked.

"Ma'am?", one of the head guards asked.

"Sigh how many injured do we have?", Betty clarified.

"Thirteen and seven.", came the answer.

"Any dead?"

"No Ma'am just injuries, do you want us to call in Kim Possible to help us sort out this mess? We should at least notify the families of the inmates who are in the hospital."

"No we're not so inept to need that girl all the time. I'll have one of the Agents in Training take care of the notifications. Let Kim Possible and her 'partner',", Betty snickered, "let them have some time off. They're kids you know."

"Yes Ma'am.", came the reply as the head of Global Justice turned to leave. "Oh and don't make this commonly known that Shego busted out, we don't want everyone to freak out."

"Yes Ma'am do you want us to double the guard on our other special guest?"

"Yes, but have the guards back off for their own safety, because we know what's going to happen as soon as Shego figures out where blue boy is incarcerated don't we?", Betty grated out over her shoulder, "Anyway we're going to have to move him now."

"Yes Ma'am we do it's like several other times. We ah, could just make sure that he has an accident with a high velocity projectile."

"Sigh, Even though it's a good idea don't do that, he may be of use to us later. And we are not vigilantes! I do _not_ condone murder even if this clown's actions have caused death and destruction around the world. If the countries involved want their pound of flesh from him they can take it legally.", Dr. Director snapped at first then softened her tone, "You see if we do that: One, we are no better than the villains that we face, and two, Drakken's enforcer may just decide to begin helping other criminals. And at this point I think Shego providing muscle to the mob is something that we want to avoid if at all possible."

"Yes Ma'am I understand.", he replied.

"I don't know if you do or not, but this is how it's going to be here.", the woman stared at him with her remaining eye.

XXX

He sat on his stool contemplating how he wanted the subject to look in his latest piece. "Tara honey, could you please turn just a little to your left?"

"Sure Josh.", Tara said, before asking, "Have you tried portraits with any other of the girls you've dated?", she sat wondering if he was just dating her to get her to sit for him.

"No honey you are the first. I've done other portraits, even a nude and that was with other artists in a college credit class over last summer...But you're the first that I've done on my own.", Josh replied nervously.

"So neither Bonnie or Kim have posed before?", she asked.

"No and you can look around and even ask them.", he offered waving his hand.

"I trust you Josh I was just making conversation.", Tara replied as she adjusted her dress when she saw his eyes frown a little she asked, "What?"

"Here let me change that, it's not supposed to be perfect. It's better the way it was.", he offered.

"Are you sure?", she asked as he got up.

"Yes I am Tara, if you're not convinced when I sketch it out then I'll change it. I promise.", the artist replied with a knowing smile, "Would you care for something to drink? It's tough sitting there while I do this."

"Not right now Josh, but thank you.", Tara told him relaxing even more as he talked to her.

"Tonight would you like to go dancing? I can't stay out late, but we can have fun before my curfew."

"Sure, but I have to be in by eleven.", she replied.

"I'll have you home before that, Mom and Dad want me in by eleven as well.", Josh informed her.

XXX

The mad blue scientist backed up to the wall as the five GJ troopers entered his cell. "Turn around Lipsky.", one of the them ordered, "Hands behind your back."

"Where are you taking me?", Dr. Drakken worried having heard the commotion hours before.

"Never you mind."

"But I want..."

Was all he got out as he fell to his side trembling.

"You didn't have to use the shock watch on him George.", Agent Sam Krantz smirked.

"Think of it as payback, my sister-in-law may never walk again because of that prick." came the reply, "One of those robots stomped on her car and she was trapped inside for hours. Next time I hope I miss my aim point and hit him in the neck."

"That might kill him.", Agent Ben Burns replied.

"Will you miss him?", Krantz asked.

"Not really.", Ben confessed.

"That's what I thought, might as well cuff him up and get the shackles on him while he's out. He'll be a lot less trouble that way."

XXX

_Club Banana:_

"Hi Monique.", the red head smiled.

"Hey GF I see you got Naco boy with you. What are you guys up to today?", the ebony fashion maven asked.

"Swimsuit shopping Monique.", Ron butt in.

"Hummm OK, hey Ron this is gonna take a while why don't you take your pink buddy with you and head over to the food court for a while. I think you'll be surprised by what we come up with.", the gossip queen of Middleton High instructed.

"OK, I guess girlfriend. The Ronman knows how to hang.", Ron told them with a smile as he walked out.

"Moni it didn't need to be a surprise. I wanted him to help me pick it out.", Kim whispered as her boyfriend left the store.

"Trust me GF he'll enjoy it a lot more this way. Not only that but he won't be distracted by the suits that other girls are buying.", Monique whispered back with glee seeing Kim's eyes narrow defensively as two of them watched the retreating blond teen.

"So let me show you what we have.", she continued as they walked back to the section that held the swimwear.

Ron, being smart enough to leave the two teenaged girls to themselves quickly left the store and made his way to the Bueno Nacho in the mall.

"Hey Rufus buddy, why don't we get some snackage while KP is trying on some things?", Ron asked the lump in his thigh pocket.

"Hnk sure Ron...Cheese", the pink mole rat replied squeaking his order out to the only one who really understood him.

Though the mall Bueno Nacho wasn't their favorite the Ron ordered Rufus some nachos and a chimerito with extra cheese and the two sat and ate happily until a familiar sound came to them, "Darn it Brick look that loser and his gross rodent are in here, why don't we go somewhere else?"

_'Great.',_ Stoppable mused, _'We can't go a week without seeing Bon-Bon, it's like we're opposing poles on a magnet.' _

Brick told his off again on again snobby girlfriend after ordering, "Just leave him alone Bonnie, he's not bothering us."

"He bothers me just being in the same town. We should just leave.", she ranted raising her voice, "Better yet why don't you throw him out of here, Stoppable is stinking up the place."

"Because he's harmless, he's not bothering us.", Brick replied trying to calm his high maintenance girlfriend down.

"He's not? He got me laughed at by half the school during the Prom.", she hissed, "You should at least punch him out, if you loved me you'd protect my honor."

"Honor? Since when have you had honor? Anyway, you were the one who pointed them out at the prom.", Brick reminded her, "they didn't try to make a grand entrance just to mess with you."

"Hey Brick my man, you'd better watch it Bonnie's left eye is twitching mayhem is sure to follow when that happens.", Ron warned the big guy of the tell-tail sign of the teal eyed brunette bomb blast that was sure to occur any second (Ron knew this because he had been on the receiving end of the brunette's wrath several times already).

All of a sudden the tray that the server had been filling went flying. Brick having the reactions of a lifelong athlete sprang out of the way. The food ended up on the blond haired teen who had been sitting near the outburst as he had turned back to talk to Rufus again.

Suddenly there was a flicker of brown eyes turning blue as Ron's control began to fade immediately after the food hit him in the back. "**You self-absorbed** **bitch**.", Ron growled loudly before he slapped his hand over his mouth immediately and mentally chewing himself out for his lack of control.

Bonnie stood back with her hands over her mouth too being somewhat shocked by Stoppable's outburst.

Rufus, at the same time, slapping his head with his paws moaning, "Uh oh."

For several moments no one was able to say anything the whole eatery was deathly silent finally there was a stuttering wail.

"W...w...WHAT did you call me?", Bonnie screamed.

"I...I said I have an itch.", Rom cowered, "Yeah that's it….I have an itch right here in my pants...why, do you want to see it?" Ron rolled his eyes where only Brick could see them.

"I demand that you pay for that food.", Bonnie growled.

"No can do Bon-Bon. You tossed it before I said anything to you. Check with Mark at the counter.", Ron told her defending the 'Y' chromosome, "It's not my fault that you were mad at Brick here and I don't think he did anything wrong either."

"I'm telling you that you're going to pay for our lunch or...or...OR I'm going to make sure that you never wear the Mad Dog Mask again. Do you hear me?", the brunette ranted using Ron's place as the mascot to her advantage not knowing at this point that he was aware of what happened.

"Hate to tell you _**Miss Rockwaller**__,__",_ Ron growled menacingly, "but KP already informed me that you had me voted off the cheer squad, so you can't hold that over my head anymore, so you can get bent. If you want Brick to try and kick my ass then let's go outside. I've had enough of your crap to last a lifetime." Ron was on a roll, but at the moment he didn't give a tinker's damn and at the moment he wouldn't mind fighting anyone except Kim.

Ron then quit slouching and stood taller than anyone had seen him before and his eyes narrowed, "Brick _may_ very well kick my ass, but one, I've been beat by all sorts of henchmen for the last three years and so I'm not afraid of him and two, you never know, I might kick his ass instead...and that would sure wreck your braggin' rights." Ron hissed getting more agitated by the second as he balled his fists so hard that the knuckles creaked.

Bonnie, out of control by now, walked over and slapped the former mascot across the face; the sound echoing off the walls and leaving a perfect handprint which began to turn red. Again there was silence as everyone waited to see what was going to happen next. Ron Stoppable, goof to many, reached up and rubbed the red hand mark on his face. In a blur he returned the favor to Bonnie knocking her on the floor and momentarily dazing her as she slid across the floor a couple of feet.

Brick knew he had to do something. Ron stood there and watched the cheerleader. "Feels good doesn't it Rockwaller? Never touch me again.", Ron stated as he turned and saw the fist heading towards his face out of the corner of his eye from the now irate buff blond football player.

The low-keyed practitioner of Monkey Kung Fu twisted his torso and reinforced it with a left hand in-to-out block to make sure that the blow didn't cause too much damage.

"Get him Brick. That loser hit me.", Bonnie yelled as a familiar red head walked into the eatery in search of her boyfriend.

Last year's All State Quarterback from Middleton High swung twice more; both blows missing. With reactions from three years of freak fighting Ron Stoppable struck Brick Flagg in the center of his chest with a palm strike that only traveled three inches. Unfortunately Brick, the heel of the palm hit him exactly in the solar plexus and he collapsed on the floor in a heap.

Ron seeing Middleton's big time football hero down for the count, went down on one knee to make sure he was alright. Bonnie, getting up, rushed Ron with her claws out and raked his left cheek drawing blood. Unknown to the young woman and due to the lighting, no one saw the blue aura surrounding both boys for a moment. So much so that Ron Stoppable didn't even feel Bonnie's talons.

"Ron what happened.", Kim Possible shrieked just as she entered the Bueno Nacho franchise walking in near the end of the incident.

"Stoppable slapped me and Brick tried to defend me.", Bonnie ground out as she kneeled down next to her boyfriend pushing Ron away and conveniently leaving out who started the ruckus.

"Then Stoppable hit him.", the brunette spat as she pushed him away, "I'm glad that loser's off the cheer squad, we made the right decision. No matter what you say he's a loser and he's dangerous, you'd better think about **not** dating him Possible."

"Ronnnn.", Kim growled dropping her bag going to Brick's aid.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. See ya later KP, if the cops want my statement they know where to find me.", Ron got up and left his shoulders sagging, "Mark sorry about the trouble."

"Stoppable you asshole. I'll make your life miserable from now on.", Bonnie hissed.

Ron picked up his buddy and headed out to the parking lot heading home. "My life is already miserable because of you Rocklwaller.", Ron turned to leave. "Well that screws today up. I might as well go back home now, maybe I can get hit by a semi on the way home to put me outta my misery.", Ron told Rufus, "Come on I'll get you some cheddar there."

"Kim can you watch Brick while I use the rest room?", Bonnie asked being nice and sweet now after Ron exited, "I want to see how bad that prick boyfriend of yours hurt me." The brunette never mentioning what really happened and that she had marked his face.

"Yeah sure I'll make sure he's OK.", Kim replied as she could see her best friend boyfriend leaving in the distance not knowing for a moment she had just been played by the brunette against her boyfriend.

After Bonnie had disappeared and Kim had Flagg in a sitting position she asked him, "Brick what the hell happened?"

"Oh sorry for taking that swing at Ron, I had to do something..."

"Brick...focus.", Kim's eyes narrowed knowing something was up, but not sure what.

"Oh yeah... uh Bonnie was ranting about Stoppable being in here and she ordered him to leave. She told him if he didn't she'd have him off the cheer squad. Ron sorta laughed at her and she threw our tray at him and, and she slapped him when he refused to pay for it."

"She **what**?", Kim grated her teeth.

"Yeah she slapped him then he slapped her back. That's when I sorta took a swing at him. The next thing I know I'm on the floor and you were here with Bonnie.", Brick explained, "If you didn't see Bonnie's hand print is on the side of his face...You know that's funny, I didn't want to hit Ron and I know that he really wasn't wanting to fight me. Maybe I'd better go apologize."

Kim turned her head, "Don't worry Ron will be OK when he calms down Brick. Mark, who started this little altercation?"

Sigh, "Bonnie did Kim. Ron was pretty much minding his own business when she came in and began taunting him.", the Bueno Nacho employee stated.

"OK Brick can you get up?", Kim inquired helping the larger boy to his feet.

"Yeah I can, you know that backache I had is gone now. I wonder what happened?", he noted in surprise.

"I don't know, Mark can you get Brick something to drink?"

"Yeah hang on."

By this time Bonnie returned and she was speaking into her phone after she was done she closed the connection. "There Possible that will fix your little friend's wagon.", Bonnie chuckled.

"What did you do?", Kim asked.

"The cops are going to pick him up. I'm gonna have him charged with assault.", Bonnie began laughing louder.

"Yeah good idea Bonnie, everyone that was in that little altercation should be charged, just a minute I'm going to have the Police come out here and pick you up too.", Kim frowned as she pulled out her Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button. In a moment the visage of Wade Load came up.

"Hey Kim what's up?"

"Have the Police meet me at the Mall Bueno Nacho.", she told the tech guru.

"On the way. Oh and the Police have been dispatched to Ron's house, what's going on?"

"I'll call you back later.", Kim told him because Bonnie was stammering.

"Y...y...you can't do that.", Bonnie gasped.

"Yeah I think I can, from what Brick and Mark said you struck Ron first. That gives him the right to defend himself. Brick struck him too. I wonder if that will affect his scholarship.", Kim mused out loud.

"But Brick could lose his ride to play football and….and I could get in trouble with my parents.", the brunette moaned.

"Yeah well funny thing is Ron is a law officer like I am, you know with Global Justice and all...so maybe you striking a law officer may get you going to jail and not him. What do you have to say?", the red head asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Is there anything I can do?", Bonnie asked seeing her plans come crashing down around her.

"Yeah, I'll call Wade up and set up a meeting."

"Set up a meeting? Why do we want to do that?", Bonnie asked in desperation.

"Well since Ron was defending himself against basically a two on one mugging, maybe he won't press charges if you apologize."

"I won't apologize to that loser.", Bonnie continued tor rant.

"Hey Mark do you want to press charges against Ron Stoppable?", Kim inquired.

She saw him turn pasty, "Uh no, Bueno Nacho doesn't want to do that Kim...Ah neither do I."

"How about these two?"

"Bueno Nacho will do whatever Mr. Stoppable wants to do.", he told her not mentioning the reason why he felt that way.

Kim thought for a moment then suggested, "OK I'll call Ron and we can meet at his house you two can apologize and we can put this behind us."

Deflated, Bonnie signaled for Kim to do what she needed to do to diffuse the situation. So Kim called Ron on his Kimmunicator, after a few moments she heard the much loved voice of her boyfriend, "Yeah KP what do you need, I'm sorta in a discussion with Officer Hobble right now."

"Ron would you give the device to him please, I'd like to inform him of what really happened."

"Sure KP, just a sec."

Kim quickly explained to overworked member of Middleton's Finest what was really going on. Officer Hobble promised not to take Ron Stoppable in and have all parties meet at the Stoppable residence in the next thirty minutes.

After she closed the connection, up Kim told them, "Now you Bonnie are going to apologize to Ron and then he's going to apologize to you. After that there will be **no **charges because basically he can legally pursue you two. Do you understand?"

"I won't apologize to..."

"Bonnie..."

Seeing the nods that the other two teens gave her_,_ Kim continues, "Follow me to Ron's house so we can put this behind us before the media gets hold of it. If they do then we might have to book all three of you and I'm sure you don't want that."

"Thanks Kim, you saved my butt again.", Brick told her.

"And you two are so screwing up my date with Ron.", Kim's eye was twitching making both Bonnie and Brick more than a little nervous.

XX

"Officer Hobble why do you have my partner cuffed?", Kim asked.

"Because of the complaint Miss Possible. The call said 'dangerous', to prevent innocents, when Mr. Stoppable heard the warrant he turned around and put his hands behind his back. He knows procedures.", the large and long suffering policeman responded.

Kim's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at Bonnie Rockwaller, "Brick please tell Officer Hobble what happened."

"Yeah Sir, Ron was minding his own business at the mall BN you know and Bonnie sorta...you know she doesn't like him...right?", the large college bound quarterback told him.

"Go on Mr. Flagg.", Middleton's finest encouraged hoping this situation wouldn't add another six hours of paperwork to his over loaded desk.

"Yes Sir, anyway Ron was minding his own business when we entered..."

.

X

.

"So let me get this right.", Hobble asked the two finally after hearing all three stories, "Mr. Stoppable was not bothering anyone when you got to the eatery?", Seeing the big blond boy nod he continued, "Then Miss Rockwaller demanded that Mr. Stoppable leave." Kim saw her rival on the squad cringe before Hobble got going again.

"Then basically she struck Stoppable, then he responded to her assault slapping her back then you got involved...Sigh. Mr. Flagg do you want to press charges on Mr. Stoppable?", Hobble went on.

"No Sir."

"Good, Miss Rockwaller do you still wish to press charges on Mr. Stoppable?"

"No Sir, but it's not right him dating Possible..."

"Never mind that, what they do is none of your business, just like what you do is none of theirs.", he told her thinking the idea of running her in for annoying him would at least get the brunette cheerleader's attention except that it would make more work for him in the process.

"But Stoppable and Possible are at two different levels of the food chain...", continued her rant, which all present ignored.

"Mr. Stoppable, do you want to press charges against Miss Rockwaller for assaulting you? Bueno Nacho already called in and they are not going to press on you, just Miss Rockwaller and Mr. Flagg if you wanted."

"No Sir.", Ron replied.

"Good, now if you three behave yourselves I won't take you in for the public disturbance charge. Do you agree?", he smiled hoping this was going to take less time than his nonexistent lunch breaks.

Seeing the three nods he told Ron Stoppable to turn around to uncuff the skinny blond teen. Officer Hobble looked incredulously at the handcuffs, _'How did they unlock themselves?'_

They could all see the red marks on Ron's wrists and Brick was ready to comment when his flighty girlfriend told him after Officer Hobble left, "Come on Brick let's get out of this house and head back to the mall, it stinks in here."

"**Bonnie**...", Kim growled dangerously.

"Bonnie we'd better go, thanks Ron and sorry again.", Brick Flagg offered as he led his oblivious girlfriend out the door before a red haired tornado was turned loose on them.

"Yeah sorry for the trouble big guy.", Ron called behind the football hero before the door closed.

Ron sat down his hands playing with the locket around his neck that was the twin of the one Kim wore. Rufus was standing on the back of the sofa patting him on the back.

Kim sat down next to him and took one of his hands in hers, "I'm sorry I harshed on you back in Bueno Nacho I didn't know the facts and I just sorta reacted."

"Hey KP no problems.", the blond haired goof responded then leaned back, "Ya know this isn't going to work..."

"Honey what are you talking about?", Kim asked as she leaned into him.

"Nobody wants us together. You saw it there.", waving at the front door where Bonnie and Brick passed through, "No matter what I do I'll never be good enough for some people. And you have to admit that your Dad isn't too thrilled about us dating either...sigh maybe we should just break up. That way the squad and Bonnie's posse won't give you too much hassle and I can be down here with the rest of the bottom feeders.", he told her softly.

"But I thought you were going out for football..."

"I am, but it won't make any difference...to _some_ people. Hell...I...I could be super-duper man in blue tights as a red cape and I'd still be a loser in the eyes of _those_ very _same_ people even if I saved the world from green skinned aliens...and if we were dating so would you by association with me.", Ron explained softly, "Maybe that never be normal act for all those years backfired."

"Ronald Stoppable, I am not going to flush you down the toilet. You're my boyfriend...I...I don't care what some people have to say...or think. America is still a free place and as long as it is, to hell with what they say or think.", Kim began to weep seeing how much pain he was in before she commanded, "Now hold me and that never normal act didn't work, but I love you anyway."

When the red headed teen buried her head in Ron's chest and began to sob he put his arm around her shoulders, "Sssh KP it's going to be alright. The sidekick always helps out the hero as good as he can."

XXX

A/N: Gotta have them disclaimers (the warning on top took up too much room).

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the other characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Mouse Ear people and their assorted lawyers not myself, 'cause if I owned it I would get the show back on the tube pronto.

Neither do I nor my beta Cajun Bear make any fundage from our hobby, it is merely to annoy…..err I mean entertain our friends.

If you are reading all this I want to thank you ahead of time for taking part of your day and spending it with my imagination and deplorable grammar.

I plan to post every couple of weeks until I get about 55 chapters ahead, I only have chapter 47 done so it will take a while then I plan on moving to a once a week schedule.

ST-103


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** Warning: **Please be advised that 'The Hunter' is going to explore some very edgy material, or as some would say dark, during the course of the story (although not yet). Dark enough that we are going to leave 'black' behind somewhere in this cave that is the idea for the concept. This is about what happens when two people try to help others but step on the toes of groups of people who fight them tooth and nail to have their own way. It's about betrayal by ones closest and survival against all odds and the support that helps them from the most unusual places. There will be injuries and death of characters (some of them good guys too) before this done and put away. But there will be an underlying goodness throughout and hopefully by the end it will turn out for the better for those who matter most, though not for all. This tale will begin rated as 'T' and later it will move up when we get to the more adult parts of the tale.

It will include some adult themes so please bear with me that is if you decide to follow this because there will be places where it will become quite nasty to explore everything that I want to. CajunBear73 will beta as his time allows, but be assured that this tale is my idea so don't harsh on him. He may help in places, but I am responsible for the idea and ultimately what and how it gets posted. While he deserve praise for helping, **I** should be the one catching any and all flames, not him. Also please note that since this is going to take a while to tell this tale it might be a while between updates so that I can calm myself down. Some authors are able to step back and tell the story and make it interesting, I do not have that ability. I have to immerse myself inside the tale and agonize through the story through it just as the characters do.

Yes this is an AU, but if you think about it, it may be not as far out an AU as you watch it unfold. The bumbling Disney Villains are not going to be so bumbling in this tale; as a matter of fact one group will be quite nasty, ruthless and efficient. The heroes will do their best under circumstances that are more real worldly and hopefully you will give them some leeway as their worlds fall apart and they grasp for anything that will keep them sane and allow them to continue with life. There are times that our heroes will want to curl up and die, but something will keep them going for they are heroes, not quitters.

Since this is so dark I do **NOT** lightly recommend this as a read and I completely understand if no one does. I don't know how long it's going to go either, but I can tell you that the story spans from the aftermath of StD to a time much later, maybe ten or twelve years down the road. The main characters will change; but will it be for the better? You'll have to judge that for yourselves. Though I am an avid Kim and Ron supporter I cannot say that this will end that way. Is there going to be a happy ending? I just don't know, I know what the ending is, but I just don't know if you will consider it a happy one.

On one note I am not a Joshua Mankey hater. What happened to him in the 'OA' ARC I didn't really plan on that early on and though I will play him again later in another story a little bit, I promise not to do what I did to him in the other ARC again. So Mr. Artist you have your shot at least of being a minor hero BUT DO NOT SCREW THIS UP. I make no such promises for Dr. Hall.

ST-103

T H: Book One

Chapter 2

_Lake Middleton:_

"Rub some lotion onto my back boyfriend.", Kim asked in a sultry voice; glad that they had decided to continue with their day together.

"Yes dear.", Ron responded as he picked up the tube and squirted some of the white cream onto his hand to warm it up before applying it to his girlfriend's back.

"It'd better not be cold.", the red head warned.

"It'll be just fine, don't worry."

In a few moments the large, sun block filled hands were softly rubbing their contents into Kim's back.

"_Ahhhh_ that's nice.", the red headed teen moaned in pleasure.

"Are you sure you don't want to remove you're muscle shirt?", she teased silently wanting to rub her hands across his wiry chest.

"Nah KP, you know how easy I burn.", the blond smiled.

"I can put some sun block on you."

"Doesn't work as good for me...for some reason.", he replied still worried about the hinted threats from Kim's rocket scientist and very protective father.

"Suit yourself Ronnie."

It turned out to be a sunny and warm day. Kim was happy that they'd decided to come to the lake to swim and sunbathe. She knew that she wouldn't have Ron with her after Friday and she was determined to enjoy being with him as much as possible. After she lay back down on her towel she quietly found his hand and grasped it, interlacing her fingers with his, exhaling a sigh of contentment.

While Kim was the epitome of serenity, Ron Stoppable was troubled, _'Why does Sensei want me back at Yamanouchi? The Lotus Blade is safe, ole Monty and Fukushima both discredited. Yori is engaged to Hiro…Something is going on, but what? Yamanouchi's existence or what they really teach is known to KP...well sorta, and some of the villains. I guess I'll find out more when I get there.'_

Looking over and his long time best friend as she lay basking in the sun he asked himself how everything worked out, _'Maybe I'll get lucky and have a meaningful life with her. I want it, but am I just the rebound from the synthodrone?.. Does she really want me, or am I just a pause in her quest to find the right guy?..There are way too many people that don't want us together. Sensei, though, seems to be in full support, so do Mom and Dad. Mr. and Mrs. Dr P...I don't know. Her Dad sure gives me the evil eye every time I put my arms around KP. Man what can I do?'_

Suddenly he felt a light squeeze on his large paw, "Are you alright honey?"

"Yeah KP, was just thinking ya know. Mom and Dad left me some extra money since they're out of town...I thought maybe we could go out for dinner and dancing...That is if you want..."

"Mmmmm, sounds great. I'll ask Mom, you know how Dad is.", she replied softly.

"Yeah I know how Mr. P is.", Ron sighed, "I'm not the right guy for you in his mind."

"He's real protective of me honey, but don't worry he'll come around. Anyway after your little announcement this morning he's going to be real happy.", Kim responded.

"Yeah I guess.", Ron said as he laid down on his back and lowered his shades.

XX

"Bye kids have fun tonight.", Anne wave from the front door as the teens got into the car for the drive to the restaurant.

"Annie I don't like her dating _Ronald_!", James told her after the kids had left.

"It's just dancing and dinner, James. You don't have a problem with Kim being with Ronald when they're infiltrating some bad guy's lair or flying off to some place to rescue people, so why is this a problem with you?", Anne asked still waving as the van disappeared down the street before turning back to face her husband.

"I'm telling you she can do better than Ronald, Annie. Kimmie-cub should be dating some guy who is her mental equivalent. Some guy like..."

"Like who...Eric? Remember what he did to her? Remember how you fawned all over him and he was a fake? Do yourself a favor give it a rest Jimmie..that is unless you want to have your daughter end up hating you. Ronald has supported Kimmie forever and I think that he's the right guy for her.", Anne frowned at him pushing him back into the house.

"Well maybe Eric was a robot, but then we'd never have to worry about Kimmie-cub ever getting pregnant. Heck maybe that would be the way of the future.", James stopped and smiled.

Now looking incredulously at her husband, "No babies? No children? Sure Mr. Scientist. You don't get to bounce grandchildren on your knee and the human race dies out in less than fifty years.", Anne looked at her suddenly delusional husband, well aware that once he got an idea into his head there was nothing going to get it out just like her pre-teen twins.

"Well we could make babies...Like in laboratories."

"Manufacture children? I think I can tell you where the medical community will come down on this as well as most of the religions.", Anne snorted not knowing if James Possible as kidding or not.

"But it would be better...It could be the future...It..."

"Did you like making babies James?", Dr. Anne Possible's tone became cold.

"Well yeah."

"That's the basic reason for sex isn't it? Think of this if we make babies in labs then the next thing you do know is that the government will end up banning sex, not to mention the edicts from various religions. Also while you're at it think of this: what would you have thought if my father, you know the man that you promised to love and take care of me,", Anne grated out, "told you to keep your hands and other things off me? Anyway why would anyone need or even want to get married then?", Anne posed her ideas and questions to her overprotective husband.

"Well I..."

"And how about our boys or is this just for _Daddy's_ little girl? You see if Jim and Tim get girlfriends or _wives_ someday, those females have to come from somewhere; but _not_ if the fathers of those girls have the same ideas as you. And you are leaving Kimberly's feelings out of this too, so I think you might want to spend the night on the couch to think about this.", Anne replied, "Just to give you an idea of what the future is going to be like for your sons."

"But honey."

"No 'but honey' here James; I'm not taking that as an answer here. I'll be right back after I get you a blanket and a pillow.", Anne smiled knowing that she was going have to show some 'tough love'.

"Damn.", James muttered as he began to make up a plan utterly terrified of what his wonderful daughter and her goofy sidekick slash boyfriend might end up doing together as a form of recreation in a few hours,_ 'There is no way that Ronald Stoppable is going to handle Kimmie-cub in that way.'_

XXX

_Pace's Italian Restaurant:_

"KP this a pretty nice place. Your Mom was right it _is_ romantic.", the blond teen told his girlfriend as the waiter lit the candle at their table; set back from the couple, the dim light hiding from view the prep work done at the table. Ron did not reveal that he had done some background work for the eatery and just bided his time.

"Mom and Dad come here when they want to get in the mood, if you know what I mean Ronnie.", the red head replied.

"KP are you saying what I think you're saying?", Ron Stoppable asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah but not for us, not tonight. Neither of us are ready for that step.", Kim assured her anxious date.

"Whew thanks KP, for a minute there I was worried…hopeful but worried…"

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want to spend some time in your arms on and off the dance floor.", Kim cut him off.

"Man KP I don't deserve you...

"Ssshh Ronnie, we've only got a few days together before we have to say goodbye to each other for six weeks. Let's just snuggle and dance..."

"I like the way you think KP..."

"Good let's wake up Rufus and order. I've got a night of slow dancing to enjoy with my boyfriend and his always sleeping mole rat.", she leaned across the table to give him a light kiss.

**Beep-Beep-De-Beep**.

"Mannnnn_ great_ timing.", Ron moaned at the interruption in his frustration showing. For a moment wondering if James Possible had Wade Load on retainer with some missions on backlog to keep the two teens busy.

"Well it _has_ been quiet since the semester ended Ron, let's see what Wade wants.", Kim's tone lowered as she pushed the connect button on her Kimmunicator.

"KP it's only been one stinkin' week…."

"Hey Kim...Ron sorry to interrupt, I hope you guys weren't doing anything.", the African-American genius started.

"Yeah sure, and we were till a second ago.", the junior member of Team Possible replied with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Well that's what happens when Kim's a teen hero ya know.", Wade humored Ron or at least tried to.

"Thanks Wade what's the sitch?", asked Kim interrupting the back-and-forth.

"Austrian Alps, and its Dementor again. He just stole the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer _again_ and he's trying to use it to bring aliens to the Earth. So you guys have to stop him.", Wade explained trying to keep things simple, "you guys probably have had enough of them to last a life time."

"OK Wade, we have to go back to my house and get our mission gear. Can we have thirty minutes?"

Wade informed then warned the two heroes, "I can have a ride there in thirty-five minutes guys. After you get back Dr. Director is going to want you in a debriefing session when you turn the inducer in since this is a GJ mission."

"Alright see ya later Wade."

While Kim finished up with Wade, Ron called the waiter over and told him that they had to leave.

After they left Kim turned to a subdued Ron in the passenger seat. "Ron I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. This is what we do. If it hadn't been this I probably would have gotten mugged on the way home by a couple of ten year olds wanting milk shake money. Anyway I get to spend even more time this way with my bondiggity girlfriend.", he grinned, "Maybe I should send a thank you note to the shrimp."

"You must be feeling better.", she deadpanned.

"Hey I spent most the afternoon sunbathing next to the most beautiful girl in the state, maybe even the Midwest, so I ought to be feeling better. I'll bet I'm the most envied guy in the country.", Ron chuckles.

"I'm not that pretty.", Kim blushed.

"Yeah you are, you're not vain that's all.", Ron told her as he reached out to touch her hand.

Kim responded by holding his huge paw in her much smaller hand.

The rest of the drive to the Possible's was done without speaking, just enjoying holding hands. Twice Kim glanced over with a smile to see her blond boyfriend looking out his window at the warm summer evening in the diminishing light.

A few minutes later Kim pulled into her driveway. While exiting the car, "KP make sure you have the battle suit on for this one.", he advised.

Kim frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?", she asked.

"The team only has one of those things and Wade made it to keep _you_ safe. Wear it, we might need it. Not only that, but it might give us the edge we need.", Ron urged.

"OK, if you're sure."

"It's better to be safe KP.", Ron told her, "Put your regular mission gear on over it, but use one of my old sweaters...Hey your Dad should be cool with that. He won't make a comment about me making eyes at your belly button."

"Rooonnnnn this is serious.", Kim growled.

"And I am KP, the goons won't know you have the suit on...And your Dad will like it that you're dressing more modestly."

"OK Ron...", Kim's voice trailed off as she opened the door.

"We're back Mom and Dad.", Kim called out at Ron ran upstairs to get his mission gear so that he could get ready.

"What happened? Are you kids alright?", Anne asked, surprised they were home so early.

The younger red head replied, "We got called out on a mission. Ron's getting his stuff so he can get dressed in the guest room. I have to go change Mom, I'll be right back." Kim ran up the stairs to her room avoiding Ron as he was returning with his arms loaded down.

After the blond teen disappeared into the guest room James Possible came up from the basement, "What's the commotion Annie?"

"You got your wish James, the kids are going on a mission, not a date.", Anne stared at him.

"Gee that's _too_ bad.", he smiled.

"Yes I really think you're broken up by the turn of events aren't you?"

"Honey this isn't the time or place to discuss this..."

"Go and see if Ronald needs anything, he's in the guest room.", Anne ordered pointing to the guest room.

"Yes Dear.", he responded, then turned to do as she directed, and to avoid another argument with his Wife.

Upon reaching the door, he knocked and opened it, "Ronald?"

"Sir?", Ron replied, taken by surprise by the visit.

Stunned, James Possible froze when he caught sight of Ron. He had just finished tying his boots over his tucked in cargo pant legs, but what shocked him was what he saw before Ron pulled his long-sleeved black sweater over his head: scattered all over the front of his torso were scars, some quite recent and many, seeming the result of some vicious encounters with others who meant him harm.

His voice hushed, in awe, "Where did you get those Ronald?"

"Huh?"

"Those ah scars."

"Just stuff ya pick up over the years if ya don't have the agility to get out of the way.", he informed his girlfriend's father.

"Does Kimmie-cub have any of those scars?"

"Sir, I don't know, but she can wear two piece swimsuits.", Ron smiled when he saw Kim's Dad cringe, "I haven't been able to really enjoy swimming without a tee shirt on for some time now…don't wanna gross people out you know." The teen then paused, lost in thought for a moment.

"Since I haven't seen any on KP, I guess I'm doing my job right?", Ron continues.

"Job?"

"Having her back Sir, like I promised you and Mrs. P remember?", the teen asked seeing the older man's confusion.

"I thought that was just something you said..."

"Sir a promise is a promise ya know…like a vow.", Ron informed him as he finished pulling the sweater over his head and getting up. "Excuse me I have to get the packs out with the climbing gear, its mission time."

By the time Ron left the guest room Kim was downstairs and in the basement pulling out their packs.

XX

"OK Wade, let's see what we're facing this time.", Kim told her tech guru after the GJ hover jet had reached cruising altitude; Ron, looking over her shoulder.

"Kim it looks like Dementor has a new lair. Now in the past you've had to climb up to a couple of his, but I think when you see the 3D image of the site you'll want to rappel down to the main entrance instead."

"How wide are those ventilation shafts Wade?", Ron asked.

"They're pretty big for some reason, maybe thirty inches in diameter I guess.", the genius informed him.

"Well we're good enough to climb down something like that and do a jamming technique. Maybe with having a belay we can pull it off.", Kim told both boys.

"Guys I included a real thin line that's super strong, you have two reels each is over fifteen hundred feet long. Do you think that will work Kim?"

"Well it should if we connect them. We'll have three thousand feet if we need it though I don't think we will here. I can go down first then Ron can follow with Rufus.", the red head suggested.

"I could let Rufus down first to scout KP."

"No I don't want to risk a friend in something that I won't risk myself.", she replied.

"Kim Rufus is better qualified to hide than you are..."

"I've made my mind up Ron. We'll have the hover jet drop us off about eight hundred feet above vent on the mountain side and we'll climb down to it then we'll anchor off and go down in the lair and take Dementor and his henchmen down and recover the inducer.", Kim told them.

"OK KP, I guess it's as good as anything else. Let's get some rest.", Ron leaned back and relaxed.

"I agree. We'll call you back Wade when we're an hour out.", Kim broke the connection and looked over at her boyfriend who motioned her to come over and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Rest easy KP.", Ron whispered softly

XX

_The Possible Home:_

"Honey did you know about the scars on Ronald?", the flabbergasted Possible asked his wife.

"Yes dear, every month or so there are usually new ones. I used to stitch Ronald up until I taught him how to do his own, but now I think he prefers staples. Rufus helps him now.", Anne told her husband.

Cough, "Ronald fixes himself up? Does Kimberly know?"

"I don't think so. If she saw what he went through to keep her from getting hurt I highly doubt if she would let him continue to help her.", explained the surgeon.

_'Hummm maybe if Kimmie-cub refused to take him on her missions, she'd stop going and Ronald wouldn't have to hang around her anymore.',_ he mused.

"Annie, do you think that if Ronald didn't go with Kimmie on her missions she'd still be dating him?"

"Of course dear; if she found out how much he got hurt she'd try to keep him safe so that her boyfriend wouldn't get hurt. She'd still go out after the bad guys James, then our daughter would be in even more danger.", Anne burst his bubble as she saw his shoulders sag.

"Sigh, I guess you're right. Well maybe she'll come to her senses soon.", James replied under his breath.

"What did you say dear?"

"Oh nothing honey.", James smiled.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"When are they going to insert?", the one eyed woman inquired.

"Two hours and twelve minutes Ma'am.", Agent Les Smith updated his Agency Director.

"And they are going in by a ventilation shaft?", she continued.

"Yes Ma'am the high strength cable we gave the team's tech person will give them the edge here."

"Does Professor Dementor have his usual compliment of large goons surrounding him?"

"Yes Ma'am, though they have a newer more advanced shock baton that HenchCo has provided, as long as Possible and Stoppable avoid them they should be alright.", Smith told her.

"What are the rest of his defenses?", she asked.

"Well the short guy doesn't have his giant dogs with him this time. It seems that they didn't have their shots in time and he had to leave them home. So that's one thing that Possible won't have to worry about. But knowing short stuff he's got something in store for them.", Smith surmised.

"Well let's hope not. I'd like to have Kimberly survive this operation. And maybe join GJ in a year or two.", she explained.

Agent Du asked, "What about her partner? We've called both of them amateurs and tossed them oddball missions to see how they'd handle it. We agree that Possible is really who we want, but Stoppable has come along in the last year. He's not very consistent yet, but he's doing pretty well. The only reason he looks as bad as he does is because who he's partnered with."

"I agree Will; if Stoppable had anyone but Kim Possible as a partner he would have shown his true colors a long time ago. Maybe he's too laid back. If Kimberly cut him loose I wonder how he'd fare.", Dr. Director pondered.

"Well according to the missions he's performed on his own he has a higher success rate than Possible does when she's solo...I wonder why?", Smith observed.

"I don't know, but according to that call earlier today he's going back to Japan, Kimberly is going to a month long cheerleader camp. Maybe being away from each other will make them both mature.", Betty told them, "Make sure you scare up a mission or two for him while they are apart."

"Yes Ma'am.", Smith and Du both responded.

After the other two agents left her office the Director of Global Justice picked up her phone. After scanning down a list she quickly found the number that she wanted and dialed it. "Hello, James Possible.", the voice stated in the handset.

"Dr. Possible? This is Doctor Elizabeth Director here at Global Justice, how are you today?"

"Doctor Director? Oh yes, Kimberly has told us about you. What can I do for you Ma'am?", he replied.

"Well I have an idea..."

XX

_Aboard the GJ hover jet:_

She opened her eyes to gaze at her blond boyfriend, _'He hardly ever talks back to people. I wonder why he did today? Mannn...I just hope that we can spend some time together before he leaves; this summer is gonna be worse than the one where he went to Wannaweep. I was sooooo lonely then.' _Kim sadly reminisced for a moment before she nestled into his neck and gave Ron a light kiss to wake him up.

Ron's eyes opened on a slit as he glanced around him before his breathing changed. "Hey KP, uh are we getting close?"

"Yeah Ronnie I think we're just about an hour out. Did ya get any sleep?", she asked the blond boy.

"Yeah I did, how about you?", he asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Yea some; now are you ready to kick some bad guy butt?", she smiled.

"Sure..Ron Stoppable kicking anybody's butt? I can't even bully my cousin Shawn without Zorpox helping me.", he replied.

"You did a pretty good job on Brick earlier today."

"I got lucky, if we went again he'd cream me. Then your little blond love machine will be a grease stain somewhere.", Ron replied hoping that Kim wouldn't dissect what really happened and begin to ask a lot more questions, "Mr. P would be happy again..."

"Maybe Ron, but you should have gotten better by now. So it's not as big of a surprise as you'd think. By the way don't worry about Dad, he's harmless."

"Sure KP, don't worry about a man who can launch rockets and send them on a one way trip to Mars.", Ron snorted back.

"Anyway, ya think we'd better get ready to punch the shrimp's ticket. I'll bet GJ has a nice cozy cell for him somewhere."

"Yea we should get everything ready to go Ronnie."

Team Possible did one more run-through and went over the mission again to make sure that they were as ready as they could be. Then they both stretched and loosened up so that they were ready to deal with all the hazards facing them.

XXX

"Brick you should have beaten Stoppable up.", the brunette ranted as Brick's car pulled into her neighborhood; their movie date now coming to a close.

"Bonnie he didn't attack us, _you_ attacked him. Now please let's leave this discussion behind us. We don't want to get in trouble with the Police.", Brick Flagg explained to her.

"But it's not right..."

"Is it illegal for Ron to date Kim? Is it immoral? What would happen if some aliens came to Earth and told you who you could have as friends?", he reasoned.

"It's not the same.", Bonnie hissed.

"It _**is**_ the same. We live in a free country. This is what my grandfather fought for.", Brick said as he hoped he was getting through to her on the subject.

"If it is then it shouldn't be. The favored ones like me and my friends are supposed to keep order.", Bonnie now sat facing her boyfriend with her arms crossed.

"Oh and who decides who is in the chosen group? You and your friends? What about majority rule?", Brick could see Bonnie visibly pale, "What would happen if someone with power over you and your posse decided that you could only go out with who **they** said was right?"

"They can't do that. Connie and Lonnie put the food chain together..."

"And what do they get out of it? They should be out of college having careers, but where are they? Still living at home, tormenting you with all of this out of date BS. You know there are a lot of people in what you describe as the lower class of Middleton High. Just because they don't have athletic prowess or are pretty at a fairly young age, you just dismiss them.", Brick told her nearly having enough of her attitude.

"Or have money either. If they can't afford nice clothes then they're losers too.", the brunette corrected.

"And if that rich guy or girl wants...what do you do?"

"Well if they're rich enough I'll make them popular.", she confided.

"So money is the overriding factor here?", he asked, "I don't have a lot of money. So I'm low class too right?", Brick said to her, trying to make his point.

"You play football Brick.", Bonnie's eyes began to narrow.

"And if I got injured and wasn't able to play anymore? I mean all I have is my rugged looks then..."

"Then that might be a problem, but we wouldn't let you be a loser like Stoppable.", she smiled.

"Oh how is that? I don't have money, I'm not that handsome, I'm not smart so all I have is my athletic ability which could fall down like a house of cards if I get hurt. I doubt if I deserve to date you Bonnie. Look, I have some thinking to do. Listen here we are at your house. I'll call you tomorrow.", he told her as he pulled in the driveway and got out to open her door.

"Brick you know that if you think too hard you get headaches, I'll do your thinking for you.", the cheerleader told him as she leaned up against his chest seductively.

"I think I need to make my own decisions from now on Bonnie...I'll talk to you tomorrow.", he half smiled.

"Suit yourself Brick.", she turned away miffed at him and putting on an act to get his attention.

"Yeah I think I will suit myself.", the buff and blond teenaged athlete muttered half under his breath.

"What did you say?", Bonnie asked.

"Nothing Bonnie.", he made to get in his car and start it up.

"Are you sure that you don't want _something_?", Bonnie left the last part hanging

"Yeah I'm pretty sure of that right now. Goodnight.", he told her as put it the car gear and began to back out of the Rockwaller driveway and on to the well maintained street.

"Damn. It's all Stoppable's fault.", Bonnie stomped her foot in frustration as her boyfriend disappeared. _'It's all Possible's boyfriend's fault. Something more needs to be done to that cry baby teen.'_

XXX

_Maui:_

"Well honey how do you like the vacation so far?", Dean asked his wife.

The taller blonde woman replied as they walked off the dance floor, "Sigh, I guess it's alright, but I wish we were there when that school from Japan called."

"Well the headmaster wanted to break the news to Ronald without us around. I suppose it's for the best.", the short pudgy man replied, "He did say it was **best** for Ronald this way."

"I suppose you're right Dean, but I wanted to say goodbye to Ronald for the summer.", she reflected.

"He'll be back soon enough. He'd be lonely anyway.", seeing Barbara's confused look, "Remember, Kim has that national cheerleader camp that James signed her up for."

"I remember neither Anne or Kimberly was real thrilled about that.", the taller woman replied as they sat down at their table.

"Well we both know how James thinks of teenaged boys in general and Ronald specifically, don't we? He's got a cob up his posterior about a hundred yards deep. Honey don't plan on Kim and Ronald ending up together if James has anything to say about him dating her.", Dean informed her, "Somehow he will try to break them up."

Barb frowned, "Anne will kill him...Or neuter him."

"Only if she can catch him acting up. Well all we can do is watch and then pick up the pieces of our son. Maybe Ronald will find another girlfriend after it happens so it won't hurt so much.", he told her.

"Yes the only boy that totally supports his daughter and _he_ wants to tear them apart. Well we'll just have to wait for it to come crashing down.", she replied. Barb worried to herself, _'I just hope that both Kim and Ronald can survive this.'_

XXX

_On the hover jet:_

"In five, when the green light comes on. We'll be in a hover for twenty seconds and then we'll be gone to await the signal. Make sure you get the signal out so the cleanup team knows you have them in custody.", the agent in charge told them.

"Why doesn't GJ go in to dig these guys out? They have the weapons all we have are our toys.", Ron Stoppable grumbled to his girlfriend.

Kim bit her lower lip, "I...I don't know Ronnie, we'll ask when we go through the debriefing session later. Now head in the game." Kim turned around and gave the guy she was dating a hug and a light kiss, "Thanks for coming with me."

"I'll have your back KP till I'm dead or you don't need me anymore.", the blond vowed softly after she turned back around.

"Did you say something Ron?"

"Nothing important KP. Let's go."

As the door opened the two teens watched as the jet began to quickly descend towards a spot on the mountainside.

Kim glanced up as the light went from red to green. The red head bounded out of the hatch skidding to a stop some ten yards down slope as her blond partner hit the ground next to her and promptly landed on his butt.

"Graceful Ron.", Kim chided him as he got up.

"Yeah you know me, comic relief and all.", the blond teen griped lowly then feeling around he continued, "Mannnnn I don't believe it I ripped the seat out of my cargoes."

Kim snorted, "Don't worry about it skid boy, you'll probably lose them anyway before we head out."

"Yeah, OK let's get down to one of those vents. My butt is getting cold.", he chuckles.

Kim took a second and looked, "Yeah you lost some padding back there too, but I'll make it better when we get done. Let's go."

A half hour later the teens were standing next to one of four very large vents. Kim secured the wire cable with a carabiner clip to the a mounting bracket of some kind on the side of one of the vents while Ron worked on getting the cover off and using his flashlight to peer inside.

"Looks dark and foreboding KP.", he told her.

"Nothing like we haven't encountered before anyway.", Kim replied as she hooked in and after adjusting the tension on the reel she began to descend into the shaft.

X

Twenty minutes later Ron heard over his Kimmunicator, "I'm down."

Ron replied back, "I'm going to rappel KP, I'll be down in a few."

"OK, but hurry. There's no one in sight right now."

X

Ten minutes later Ron Stoppable slowly landed next to his partner and unclipped himself from the cable.

He then had Kim stand on his shoulders so that she could anchor the cable back up in the ventilation shaft so that no roving patrol of guards would see it. After Kim jumped off Ron's shoulders she tapped him on the shoulder to follow her as they began to search the tunnel staying to the sides. Since it was only half lit the two teens were able to stay in the shadows blending in with the uneven walls.

Once they had to seek concealment when they came across four guards in a cross tunnel. After nearly an hour the walls of the tunnel became smooth and the floor as flat and even.

Eventually Kim and Ron could see a wall in front of them. Sneaking up to it the red head motioned to her partner to stay where he was. Seeing him nod, Kim touched a button on her suit and faded from view. The red head entered what looked to be a large lab and she could see the diminutive genius working on a machine.

"Hahahaha. Now all ve have to do es try this out.", Professor Dementor laughed as he walked back to a row of large computers.

Kim seeing it was time to do something retreated. "Ron.", Kim whispered, "Let me have Rufus. Then give me a couple of minutes and enter and do something to distract Dementor."

"Sure KP.", Ron whispered back as he reached into his pocket for his rodent friend.

"Thanks honey and be careful.", she replied after he felt a kiss on his lips.

"Mannnnn.", he said lowly savoring the feel on his lips and the scent of his girl, "That suit is gonna be the death of me." He touched the button for the light on his watch and looked down to see what time it was while he was thinking about what to do.

With a growing smile, Ron 'the distraction' Stoppable kneeled down and removed his pack and rummaged through it taking out several items. Seeing what he could use in there, he smiled even further. _'I'll probably be hit with a library fine for this, but it will be worth it to see the look on the shrimp's face.'_

Checking his watch again Ron knew it was time and took a deep breath to center himself as he stood up and walked casually into Professor Dementor's lab.

"Hey Dude.", the blond asked loudly, "Do you know where Professor Isaacs is? I got a problem with the assignment."

"Vho are vou? Vhat are vou doing here?", Dementor asked surprised seeing a blond teen in his 'secret' lab carrying a large book.

"Hey I'm just looking for the Professor, he promised to help me with the 'Iliad' I have a major test coming up in class and I'm just not getting this.", Ron stalled.

"Huh vhat es problem vou are having?", the diminutive scientist asked thinking maybe he could help the youth and send him on his way.

"Well OK now I've read through this who thing...three times, and I don't see anything about a 'great sea journey'.", Ron confided, "It's like all this thing about a battle."

"No, no you have 'Odyssey' confused with the one you are assigned to read. Does that answer question?", the short guy pointed out wondering how someone could be so dense.

"Yeah except that Kim, you know Kim Possible told me that it's time to kick **your** short butt.", Ron laughed as he threw the book at the German madman and rushed him hitting Dementor in the helmet with his shoulder and knocking him into a bank of computers.

Dementor, stunned for a moment, pushed a button on his jacket from the prone position he suddenly found himself in. "**Guards! Laboratory!...Now!**"

Unknown to Dementor or Ron, Kim, still in invisible mode, had set Rufus down near an access panel to get inside of the device that Dementor was working on before her boyfriend made his appearance. Then while Ron engaged the short scientist in conversation she positioned herself ready to ambush any and all reinforcements that were soon to come.

Ron got up rubbing his now numb shoulder while opening and closing his hand, "Well that hurts. No wonder football players wear shoulder pads." Then turning his attention to Dementor, "Do you give up yet?"

"Nein, vho are vou?"

"The teenager who's gonna kick your ass. You ruined my date jerkwad.", Ron swung with his right fist now having some feeling back in that shoulder connecting with Dementor's helmet and knocking him down again.

At that moment twelve large henchmen ran into the lab only to run into an invisible Kim Possible.

"Ron when you're done with shorty can you give me a hand over here?", the invisible red head asked as she kicked the largest goon with a front snap kick to the knee cap driving the knee backward and putting its owner out of the fight.

"Sure thing KP.", Ron called out as he whipped a pair of handcuffs out of his pants pocket and secured the dazed criminal mastermind's hands behind his back.

Now that Dementor was out of action Ron turned to help his not so overwhelmed girlfriend. He picked out his targets and sprinted into the flank of the mass that was trying to subdue the red head.

The blond teen landed his flying side kick in the ribs of the closest adversary. Ron could feel them give as the large man went down to his knees in obvious pain.

_'Hate to do this to you bud, but you're getting paid.', _Ron mused as he kicked another large henchman in the groin with enough power to lift the unfortunate crony off the floor by nearly a foot.

"Hey KP how are we doing?", Ron shouted not seeing her as one large man come up behind Ron and wrapped him in a massive bear hug.

"Average.", a disembodied voice told him calmly having been in this situation a number of times before.

"Uh oh.", Ron muttered as he saw a large fist heading for him.

The blond teen had just enough time to turn his head slightly so instead of his nose being driven into his brain it just laid over to the side spewing blood over four other men.

"Asswipe.", Ron muttered in pain as something that he felt before and he could never call upon willfully began to flow through his body...something that he really couldn't tell his girlfriend about because of a promise he made.

XX

The pink mole rat looked at a couple of computer hookups as he studied the configuration. He paused for a moment and then began pulling the plugs out of the sockets and began putting them back in randomly.

After a couple of moments he could smell the ozone as electronics began to fry and back feed. Rufus then climbed up the machine and disconnected the inducer and lowered it down inside. The heroic rodent then scampered to the access hole and made his escape carrying the much sought after cylinder from the doomed device and headed to the melee where he could feel his Master's Mystical Power begin to rise.

Rufus, always cautious, decided that this was not the place to be and ran to the large man who was holding Ron from behind and bit the large man on the lower leg. Immediately the henchman grabbed his ankle, letting go of Ron.

Using knowledge of martial arts that Kim neither knew of, nor was aware he had, Ron jabbed his thumb into a pressure point under the goon's jaw, stunning him and dropping the blond to the floor. Rufus feeling what his Master was going to do jumped away and scampered for the door chittering as he left.

"KP we gotta go, this place is gonna blow up.", Ron yelled for his girlfriend as he looked around and began to feel for her chi.

Kim, still cloaked, gasped as her boyfriend grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the two she was tangled with.

"What are you doing Ron?", Kim struggled until she realized what he shouted earlier. _'How did he know where my hand was?'_

"This place is gonna blow. See the goons are already hightailing it.", Ron explained as the blood continued to flow from his nose.

By now Dementor and his henchmen were heading for a small door.

"That must be their escape route.", Ron told her as he swept his rodent buddy up along with the PDVI and put them both in his thigh pocket.

"Come on KP let's get the packs and get out of here.", Ron urged feeling the danger close at hand. They ran together for about two more minutes before they could both feel the concussion. Ron pushed Kim in front of him automatically shielding her from the fireball that was coming towards them. The blond teen knocked her to the floor of the tunnel as a burning sensation seared into his back.

Kim Possible struggled under her boyfriend's weight as her suit's force field activated throwing him into the air and away from her and bounced him off the ceiling into the rest of the blast.

Suddenly the blast reversed itself and sucked the blond teen back the way that they had run.

Kim lay in the now silence as she looked around for her partner/boyfriend. She got up screaming, "**Ronnnnn**."

Quietly the heroine got up afraid of what she'd find next and began to walk back towards the lab. "Ronnnn.", Kim called again as she saw him trying to get up.

_'Why is he glowing blue like that?', _Kim wondered.

It only took a couple of moments for her to get to his side. She helped him to his feet as he began to feel his pocket that was Rufus's home when on a mission.

Ignoring her for a moment he opened the pocket and pulled out the mole rat, "You OK Rufus buddy?"

The pink bald rat squeaked, "Hnk yeah Ron...Fun."

"Yeah fun buddy.", Ron snorted as he put the mole rat back in his cargoes and put his arms around his girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

"Come on Ron let's get out of this death trap.", Kim urged softly silently dreading that she almost lost him, "I'll fix your face."

"Yeah KP, I'm with ya, don't worry about the nose I'll take care of it later.", he replied as he leaned on her momentarily drained.

X

Ron looked up as he noticed where they had entered from, "Uh KP...do you want to unfasten the cable?"

"Ron we can let that go.", she replied.

"I don't wanna lose those, you can stand on my shoulders again.", he offered.

"But you're hurt."

"Not as bad as you think, come on we might need it later. You know me, I don't like to throw anything away.", Ron reminded her.

"Are you sure you're up to it Ron.", Kim asked.

"Yeah I can handle it.", he replied.

"OK then stand up against the wall and let me climb up on your shoulders."

The tow headed teen did as instructed as the red head climbed up on his shoulders. Balancing her up there he walked over to the hole in the wall so Kim could unfasten the cable.

"I'll only be a minute.", Kim assured him as she stood erect in the ventilation shaft and began to undo the carabiner from where she had attached it earlier.

"I am sure glad you're not wearing cleats KP.", Ron told her causing the red head to snort as her hundred and twenty pounds dug into his shoulders.

"You're not making this any easier.", Kim called down, "OK I'm done, crouch down and I'll jump off."

After she was standing on the floor of the tunnel she leaned and kissed him again. "Thanks honey I don't like leaving equipment behind either, now let's get out of here and call for pick up."

"Right behind you KP.", Ron replied as he reached into his cargo pants pocket to make sure that he still had the PDVI.

The two quickly found their way out quite easily because Dementor had maps mounted in pedestals every so often and printed in English because most of his Henchmen were Americans.

With all the guards having left the two heroes didn't need to fight their way out and once they had climbed back up the mountainside they made contact with Wade who told them that their ride would be back within the hour. Kim stayed on a flat spot on the hillside while Ron went to retrieve the cables from the top of the ventilation shaft.

Ron just barely made it back to Kim as the hover jet landed.

"Let's go home Ronnie, it's been a long day for us.", Kim instructed.

"Yeah sure KP, but remember Dr. Director wants a debrief session when we get in.", Ron told her.

"Sigh, I remember. We haven't even had dinner from last night either. Now let's clean up our gear and get some rest.", she instructed as she watched him turn away and put both hands to his face.

_'I wonder what he's doing?'_

XXX

So, here's the disclaimer guys. Neither Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable nor any of the other characters or places and events mentioned in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to me or my illustrious beta Cajun Bear.

Neither of us make any money off this writing either. It's just a hobby which we enjoy and hopefully entertain you the reader (and hopefully reviewer too.)

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning number 3: **Please be advised that 'The Hunter' is going to explore some very edgy material, or as some would say dark, during the course of the story. Dark enough that we are going to leave 'black' behind somewhere in this cave that is the idea for the concept. This is about what happens when two people try to help others but step on the toes of groups of people who fight them tooth and nail to have their own way. It's about betrayal by ones closest and survival against all odds and the support that helps them from the most unusual places. There will be injuries and death of characters (some of them good guys too) before this done and put away. But there will be an underlying goodness throughout and hopefully by the end it will turn out for the better for those who matter most, though not for all. This tale will begin rated as 'T' and later it will move up when we get to the more adult parts of the tale before Book One comes to an end. Book Two will again be 'T' rated and I do not expect that to change.

Near the end of Book One it will include some adult themes so please bear with me that is if you decide to follow this because there will be places where it will become quite nasty to explore everything that I want to. CajunBear73 will beta as his time allows, but be assured that this tale is my idea so don't harsh on him. He may help in places, but I am responsible for the idea and ultimately what and how it gets posted. While he deserves praise for helping, **I** should be the one catching any and all flames, not him. Also please note that since this is going to take a while to tell this tale it might be a while between updates so that I can calm myself down. Some authors are able to step back and tell the story and make it interesting, I do not have that ability. I have to immerse myself inside the tale and agonize through the story through it just as the characters do.

Yes this is an AU, but if you think about it, it may be not as far out an AU as you watch it unfold. The bumbling Disney Villains are not going to be so bumbling in this tale; as a matter of fact one group will be quite nasty, ruthless and efficient and maybe even deadly. The heroes will do their best under circumstances that are more real worldly and hopefully you will give them some leeway as their worlds fall apart and they grasp for anything that will keep them sane and allow them to continue with life. There are times that our heroes will want to curl up and die, but something will keep them going for they are heroes, not quitters.

Since this is so dark I do **NOT** lightly recommend this as a read and I completely understand if no one does. I don't know how long it's going to go either, but I can tell you that the story spans from the aftermath of StD to a time much later, maybe ten or twelve years down the road. The main characters will change; but will it be for the better? You'll have to judge that for yourselves. Though I am an avid Kim and Ron supporter I cannot say that this will end that way. Is there going to be a happy ending? I just don't know, I know what the ending is, but I just don't know if you will consider it a happy one.

On one note I am not a Joshua Mankey hater. What happened to him in the 'OA' ARC I didn't really plan on that early on and though I will play him again later in another story a little bit, I promise not to do what I did to him in the other ARC again. So Mr. Artist you have your shot at least of being a minor hero (DON'T SCREW THIS UP MONKEY BOY). But I make no such promises for Dr. Hall.

So what's going to happen in this chapter? Good question. I guess you'll have to read to find out.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 3

_Aboard a GJ hover Jet leaving the Austrian Alps:_

"Ya think they could have at least gone to a local Bueno Nacho for take out.", Ron observed as he looked again into the compact his ashen girlfriend had lent him a few minutes before (Ron had walked off after taking it from her muttering to himself and returned a couple minutes later with a piece of tape over the bridge of his nose).

"Riiggght, like they'd do that for us.", Kim winced at the spectacle of her boyfriend setting his nose as she sat down and patted the seat next to her for Ron noticing he was now done putting tape on the bridge of his nose.

"Hey can you take us to a drive through, it's been a while since we've eaten anything.", Ron called out to the pilot in a nasally voice, "the Beuno Nacho Corporation has eateries in 'bout every country in the whole wide world."

"Just tighten your belt kid, this isn't an airline.", the copilot yelled back to them, "We'll have you home in about six hours."

"Yeah we're just your everyday 'we'll do for you while you crap on us' outfit.", Ron snarked back feeling more than a little abused at the moment.

"Ronnnie, just relax I have an MRE in my pack. Where's yours?", Kim tried to calm him down.

"Sigh, Rufus ate it on the way to the pygmy's lair.", Ron told her.

"You can have some of mine then.", she offered.

"Thanks, but no. I'm responsible for taking care of feeding him. You go ahead and eat.", he replied, "You're too skinny anyway."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, I'm not _too_ skinny.", the red headed heroine responded as she made to put her hands on her hips being just a little put out by her partner slash boyfriend's comment.

"You are too, Kimberly Anne Possible, with all the things you do and the energy you expend it's a wonder that you weigh what you do.", he told her then paused.

"Now here we are you've been going since breakfast on nothing but air. You eat the whole thing.", Ron crossed his arms over his chest the visual almost caused her to giggle; the tape ruining the effect he was trying to make with her.

"But I can't eat while you're next to me not having anything.", Kim's blond boyfriend smiled at her.

The blond member of Team Possible rose, "I'll move till you're done then. Make sure you eat it all."

Kim Possible wasn't used to seeing this side of her boyfriend and he showed it only a few times and usually when it concerned her welfare.

"OK, I'll hurry.", Kim whispered kissing him on the cheek as he made to move to another seat. _'I love you so much, I offer to share and like a gentleman you decline to make sure that I have enough. Someday I'll make you even more proud of me...almost as much as I am of you.'_

X

The blond sat quietly with his hairless rodent buddy until she plopped down beside him. "I'm full.", Kim declared not having eaten half of the meal.

"Still not eating any of your rations KP.", Ron told her, "If you need help with them you'd better get Rufus to help you."

"I know, Ruffie do you want some of my MREs?", she asked.

"Hnk food, yay.", the pink mole rat squeaked peeking out from his pocket home as Kim folded out the tray from the seat in front of her and placed the food where Rufus could get it.

"Ronnie do you really think I'm too skinny?", Kim asked in a whisper after the pink rodent began to dive into the remains of her meal. She lay her head on his shoulder to get as close as she could to him.

"KP how long have we known each other?", Ron asked.

"Give or take, about thirteen years honey.", Kim replied, "You know that answer as well as I do."

"Man it seems just like yesterday in some ways, but in others it's like I've known you since before I was alive. It gives me goosebumps just to think of it. Sigh and I wish it could last forever..."

"Ronnnnie, I hear a but coming..."

"KP...honey, you have to admit there are a lot of people who are not very happy with us dating."

"You mean like Bonnie..."

"And someone who you love.", he sighed.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable are you breaking up with me...again?", Kim's tone hardened not believing what she was hearing again.

"What?...No... NO, I'm not breaking up with you KP, anyway it was too painful the last time. There is no way that I'm tougher than you.", he replied as he felt her relax, "I'd love to end up being Mr. Kimberly Anne Possible some day."

Giggle. "You mean Mrs. Kimberly Stoppable.", Kim corrected him.

"The press would never let you live it down.", Ron replied with a half-smile as she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Just wait and see. I'd like to grow old with you Ronnie.", his best friend promised.

"I'd like that too, now close your eyes and get a little sleep KP."

"I suppose, but remember we have a debriefing when we get back in.", she reminded him.

"Sssshhh.", Ron whispered as he lifted the arm rest between their seats and put an arm around her as she laid her cheek against his chest.

X

_'She's a little beat up. I wish I knew how to make it better for her.', _Ron mused as he kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into him.

Slowly Ron's eye lids got heavier and heavier. Once he was out what seemed to be a blue glow began to surround them like a haze.

XXX

"Stoppable.", a voice broke through his fog.

"Yeah, what is it?", Ron croaked sounding more like himself.

"We're landing in about an hour.", a man the Ron recognized as the copilot told him.

"Thanks...let KP sleep a little longer, she's had a rough day.", the blond teen whispered.

"Right, I'll make sure you're awake about fifteen minutes before we land.", came the whispered response.

Ron closed his eyes again, but not before he took in his girlfriend's beauty, _'Sure her hair is a mess and she is covered in dried sweat and soot from the fireball, but Lord I love her so.' _Lightly he kissed the top of her head again as he drifted off with a small smile on his face not even noticing that his face didn't hurt anymore and his eyes which had been turning black and blue were almost back to normal.

XXXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The aged ninja master sat in his garden meditating on the conversation that he had earlier with his American Protégée and the troubled feeling in his heart.

_(Excuse me Master, but you wished to speak with us.), _the lithe ninja with the red hair tie asked as she and a short, spiky haired young man standing next to her bowed in respect.

_(Yes and thank you for __coming; please__ sit Yorishi-kun and Hirotaka-san.), _the scarlet robedMaster Toshimiru replied as he returned the bow.

They both waited for the weathered man to begin knowing that he was concerned about something.

_(Would the both of you like to go back to Middleton? I hear that it is very nice in Colorado in the summer.), _the old man smiled behind his white beard.

_(Do you not wish us to help train Stoppable-san?),_ Hirotaka asked confused at this request.

_(Not at first. I expect him to be here for six weeks to two months. You will have plenty of time to spar with him again.),_ Sensei smirked, seeing the young man rubbing his jaws he chuckles, _(Your jaw still hurts doesn't it?)_

_(No Sensei, it is just the memory and having to serve his lunch to him on the bet.), _Hirotaka replied while hearing his fiancée snort.

Yori, butting in now that Hiro left her an opening, explained, _(And you know better than to challenge him that way...Sensei to __get him to fight__ he told Stoppable-san that he knew the color of Kim Possible's underwear.)_

The old man's eyebrows furrowed but Hiro quickly replied to that information,_ (I did not say that I had relations with Possible-san...)_

_(But you implied it. Knowing how protective of her he is, you implied that you knew her as well as several other girls. You left him no option but to defend __her__ honor.), _Yori's voice had a definite edge to it as it should be considering their 'status'.

_(I apologize again Yorishi-kun. I will never dishonor either you or Possible-san in Stoppable-san's eyes again, the experience was much too painful.),_ he chuckled slightly, _(but you have to admit, I did discover valuable information while there.)_

_(Focus.), _Sensei interrupted the back and forth between the two lovers,_ (While Stoppable-san is flying to Japan, I wish the two of you to travel to America.)_

_(What are the parameters for the mission Sensei?), _Yori asked coming to her senses first.

_(Sigh, Find out just how strong Stoppable-san's and Miss Possible's feelings are for each other.), _the red robed ninja master replied.

_(Why not just ask him?),_ Hirotaka responded not knowing he was going to be put between a rock and a hard place.

_(Because that only gives us one side of the story not both. We need as much input as possible to confirm what the scrolls hint at.),_ Sensei explained not wanting to bring up what the seer had said.

_(But she knows what we look like.), _Hiro stated.

_(Use your skills to remain covert. You have had the training, do you not understand how to stay covert?), _Sensei chuckles.

_(When you want us to fly out Master?), _Yori asked knowing that her husband-to-be was not comfortable being mugged by various American girls including the beautiful red head.

_(Saturday morning. Late next week Miss Possible is going to what is called a cheer __camp. Hirotaka__-san it will be your honor to try and seduce her before she leaves so that we have a true understanding for her commitment to Stoppable-san.), _Sensei explained as he saw Yori's eyes harden.

_(Seduce?),_ Yori growled_**, (Grandfather…)**_

Seeing the impending doom descending on the Japanese teen Sensei told them, _(Invite her out for a date and invite her to become intimate. If Miss Possible __complies or__ is interested then we will know that she won't be around for Stoppable-san for the long term and will just be a person for him to 'enjoy' until he finds his 'true one'.)_

_(Ah I understand Sensei. I can do that. Do you have any suggestions for...), _he cleared his throat the obvious disdain for the self-promoting brunette clearly showing, _(__**Miss**__ Rockwaller?)_

_(If you do not mind me asking why do you wish to know this Master?), _Yori inquired cutting Hirotaka's request off knowing she could handle the brunette cheerleader herself if she had to.

_(You can both feel Stoppable-san growing stronger with the power that the idols granted him...),_ Sensei paused for effect; at their nods he continued, _(As he gets even stronger his emotional connection to Miss Possible will affect his further attunement to the Monkey Power. So far his fighting skills are coming along as well as some mental and healing powers. If she is going to cast him aside we will try to dissuade him from tying himself any closer to her. If he commits to Miss Possible and she rends his heart I am not sure we can mend the damage...If we do it will take a very long time and we will have to take measures that I personally find distasteful to bring him back to us.)_

_(Then this is quite __important, Sensei__?), _Yori asked.

_(Yes it is more than you even know, maybe more than I know. There is a great danger and somehow Stoppable-san will be in the vortex of the storm. When it is over many things will change...some of them will not be for the better.), _he informed them.

_(Then it will be our honor to complete this task for Yamanouchi Master.), _Yori replied with a bow.

_(Thank you my favorite students, please return to your training.), _Sensei dismissed them with a bow. After they had left he picked up a scroll that laid near where he was sitting. With a sad smile he opened it and gazed upon the images.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Stoppable we are fifteen minutes out like you requested.", the copilot called back.

"Huh? Oh thanks man, I'm _still_ hungry though.", Ron replied beginning to come out of the fog still more than a little pissed at how this all worked out.

"Too bad son, if you're lucky they might get you somethin' ta eat in a few hours.

"Thanks a lot dweeb, I hope you get a peptic ulcer too."

"KP.", Ron whispered into her ear knowing that she was beat.

Kim stirred a little.

"I love you honey, but we have to get up.", he whispered into her ear.

"What time is it Ronnie?", the red head asked rubbing her eyes as she began to stir.

"Time to wake up, we're landing soon according to the copilot.", Ron replied still talking softly into her ear.

"OK it's good to be back home again."

Ten minutes later they were in a GJ staff car being driven to a nearby tube opening. "Just keep walking ahead kids.", Agent Mickey Stern advised them.

"You know I don't like these things.", Ron told him, "I get motion sickness."

"That's too bad Stubbable. Only full time Agents get to use elevators.", he chuckled wondering who was going to be the lucky one in cleaning the transport tubes this time.

"Maybe I don't need to go to a debrief session then.", the blond teen told him, to Kim he informed her, "You can go ahead if you want honey, but I don't want to be part of this BS anymore."

"But Ronnie Dr. Director..."

"Is a conniving, manipulating one eyed control freak who should be more concerned about the change of life than making mine harder.", Ron cut his girlfriend off and did an about face and walked away not caring how far he was away from home.

Kim didn't want to cause waves with either her boyfriend or Global Justice and she turned to follow and reason with him, "Ron this is how they do this."

"No KP they want the upper hand, they want control over everyone. You'd think that when people like us…you know teenagers and volunteers who perform crappy duty for them because either it is beneath them or they don't have the professionalism to do this work that they are extravagantly paid to perform...well they should just treat those people better. Doing good and taking down bad guys is real important and I love doing it, but they don't have to treat us as bad as the villains.", Ron replied working up his rant.

"But Ron this is important to me. I** like** helping people.", she told him.

"Sigh, I know it is KP, maybe you should go to the debriefing. I mean I'm hungry, I'm filthy, and I'm thirsty. I have a hole in the seat of my cargos about the size of that ranch of your Uncle's in Montana….Global Justice for all their money and influence could have taken care of some of those things. Heck any other organization would, why don't they?", Ron asked, "It just doesn't make any sense to a fool like me."

"I...I don't know Ron.", Kim stammered as she thought about the situation as he laid it out before her as a kernel of a thought began to take shape in the back of her mind.

"Well once you find out let me know, 'cause right now I don't want to talk to Betty or Du or anyone else in that organization. Listen honey, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to get Rufus something to eat before he gnaws a hole in my pants, considering how much damage they've had today I really don't think I can salvage them. I sure as heck don't want Officer Hobble to have to come and arrest me for indecency", the blond teen informed her, "I've had a real crappy day and I've had it up to here.", Ron pointed at his throat then reached and pulled the cylinder out of the cargo pant pocket, "with them. Anyway here's the PDVI."

"OK Ron, I'll see you later.", Kim replied taken back by his sudden outburst and not knowing what else to do. She hung her head wondering what got into Ron as she turned around and walked back to the tube._ 'I hope he's not mad at me too.'_

_'Yeah KP see ya later when you figure it out.', _he mused sadly as he walked home with his buddy Rufus knowing that he might have crossed the line with the famous heroine.

X

Kim got to the people transport tubes that Ron hated so much and waited for it to activate. In moments she was falling as the ground opened up under her.

A couple of minutes later the tube deposited the teenaged red head in a conference room. Already two other people in Global Justice uniforms were waiting for her. "Good afternoon Miss Possible it's very good of you to meet us like this after your mission. Now where_ is_ young Mister Stoppable.", Dr. Director asked frowning.

"Ma'am Ron had some issues and wanted to get a change of clothes and food for Rufus.", Kim explained leaving out the attitude breakdown that she had witnessed only a few minutes before.

"We really needed him here, can you contact him for us?", Du asked.

"I'm sorry, but he's taking care of our third member of the field team. I'll try to fill you in.", Kim explained, "anyway he doesn't have his own kimmunicator yet."

"Mister Stoppable knew of this debrief session before the mission started Kimberly, he should have made plans to have all that taken care of when we called you in.", Dr. Director snapped, "If he is going to be this unprofessional I think that Global Justice would be better served if you were not partnered with him anymore. I suppose I have been correct…he is only an amateur like I have been saying for years."

"Ma'am with all due respect, Ron Stoppable and I are both minors. He mentioned a few things today that finally made sense to me and I wonder how you will handle them.", the red headed teen told her getting a little upset with Will Du's statements.

"Go ahead.", the one eyed director of Global Justice invited wondering if the two finally figured it out.

"First Ron and now I would like to know why you treat volunteers so poorly when you are supposed to be taking these types of crappy jobs that you seem to give us. Second why are you relying on minors to do this when you supposedly have a large, trained and motivated Agent staff that are on call? And third why don't you even give us time to get cleaned up or get water or food before grilling us? You seem to treat the crooks better than you treat Ron and me.", Kim finally got out, paraphrasing what her BF had said not long before.

"Kimberly I didn't know we had been treating you poorly and I suppose I'll have my staff look into it. As for the crappy jobs, that's what law enforcement is like. If you want to be part of it, get used to it. Finally, this was a rush assignment. We had to get Dementor behind bars. If you don't like the treatment you can disassociate with Global Justice, we can't pay minors to do this kind of work. There are laws preventing that.", Dr. Director snapped not liking being called on the carpet by a seventeen year old teen hero, but very happy that the teen for some reason had decided to call a halt to what was happening…someone had grown a 'set' Betty wasn't sure who it was but she was happy the teens had finally got an idea on how they should demand to be treated.

Kim looked evenly at the two Global Justice officials at the table with her, "Agent Du, Doctor Director I believe this meeting is over. Here is the PDVI that _Ron_ recovered from Dementor's lair. I think that Team Possible is going to step back from their association with Global Justice until certain changes are made with how you deal with Wade, Ron and me. Please don't call us until I get back from cheer camp next month. Thank you for your support. We appreciate it and thanks for the downtime I think we need that as well.", Kim got up to leave putting the cylindrical device that the short German genius coveted on the table.

"Kimberly think of what you are doing.", Betty hissed pushing the younger red head into a corner to get the reaction she hoped was coming.

"I am, you've really torqued Ron. Now that I think of it he's always supported me, it's about time I supported him. My boyfriend's right, we need a break and I'm gonna spend as much time with him as I can while I can.", Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button, "Wade get me a ride home from GJ Headquarters."

"Sure Kim just get in the tube that dropped you there, I'll have a ride to your home from where it drops you off.", the genius replied.

"Where's Ron at?"

"He's in the tree house Kim."

"Just have the ride drop me off at Ron's house...Oh Wade put any mission that Global Justice sends our way on hold until I have time to talk to you and Ron about it.", she added.

"Uhhh sure Kim, can do.", he told her.

"Thanks Wade, I wanna spend the next few days with Ron."

"Sure thing Kim. I'll talk to you in a while." Wade told her,_ 'Betty you might have a temper, but my money's on Kim.'_

X

"Well Will how do you think your plan is going to work out?", Betty inquired

"It should give them some time together, then we'll see after Stoppable gets back from Japan.", he frowned.

"Yes it should, now let's get back to work and leave those two alone for a while.", Betty's single eye twinkled in amusement knowing she pushed the two far enough for now.

X

Twenty minutes later Kim Possible was silently climbing the slats that served as a ladder to the tree house.

"Here Rufus.", Kim could hear her boyfriend talking to his rodent buddy, "You munch on this cheese while I check out those scrapes so be brave."

"Hnk, ouch Ron.", the pink rat chittered as he backed away and turned to face his master rubbing his shoulder.

"Sigh, I know it hurts big guy, but I know you don't need an infection here either. It'd really slow you down at Yamanouchi.", Ron told Rufus.

"Hnk leaved Kim.", Rufus squeaked as he moved his paws to his hips obviously not happy with Ron at this point.

"Yeah I know, but I was getting mad and when that happens who knows what will happen with the MMP. You have a better handle on yours than the dose I got.", Kim could hear him sigh again.

"I guess I messed it up with KP Rufus, I mean let's face it she's headed for greatness...but what about me? I guess I'll end up being an expendable asset and my reward will be a bullet in the back of the head and an unmarked shallow grave that no one will even remember the location of.", Kim's heart jumped to her throat upon hearing this, "Do me a favor stick with her if something happens to me. KP has to have someone she trusts to have her back."

"Hhk...Guard duty for Kim-Kim.", the mole rat squeaked.

"You got it buddy."

The red headed heroine, just as silently, climbed back down and called out, "Ron are you up there?"

There were some noises above her before the call came back, "Yeah KP come on up."

Kim climbed back up the ladder, filing away what she had heard moments earlier.

"Ron?...Are you alright? I was worried about you."

"Yeah KP all good in the hood ya know...uh, what are you doing back here already? I would have thought that Betty would have you tied up till tomorrow.", he reached down through the hole and helped her up.

"I thought about what you said to me and I told Dr. Director that Team Possible is going to take a step back from Global Justice to take care of some of our own business over the summer.", the red head informed him as she wrapped her boyfriend in a warm hug wondering if he was going to tell her what he had been talking to Rufus about earlier.

"We're going to get some time off for the rest of the summer? Never would have thought that ole Miss One Eye would let you out of her sight that long.", Ron snorted causing Kim to copy him, "Hey I'm sorry about leaving you high and dry there, but I was bummed out a little."

"No need to apologize Ronnie, GJ has been relying on us a little too much and we need to spend some time together before you go to Japan for the rest of your life.", Kim replied.

"It's just going to seem like the rest of my life KP.", he smiled as she closed the distance to him.

"I meant mine boyfriend, we only have a few days left.", Kim sat down on the old beat up sofa that was in the tree house pulling him down with her.

"A few days left? What...oh yeah I remember KP. I have an idea why don't you head home to get cleaned up and I'll meet you there and we can finish the date.", the blond teen suggested.

"OK, but I want my snuggle time first. Mom and Dad are at work and I'll give her a call to let her know what we're going to do.", Kim replied not moving as she pulled Ron into a tight embrace.

She looked at her blond partner/boyfriend and climbed up onto his lap facing him and pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder._ 'Oh my, this is great...no, no this is fantastic. Any other time I've hugged a boy it hasn't felt anything like this.',_ she mused with a small moan as they both tried to mold their bodies to each other.

"KP you should have gone home and gotten something to eat..."

"Did you eat yet Ronnie?"

"Uh no sigh I was worried to much about Rufus. I didn't have time to think about me.", he replied softly.

"Good go get showered and dressed and meet me at my house in forty-five minutes I have a date to complete with my sometimes goofy but handsome boyfriend.", she ordered.

"OK KP. Let's go I want to spend the day with you more than anything.", Ron smiled.

"Now that's the answer I wanted...no that's the answer I needed to hear. Now go get cleaned up and get Ruffie cleaned up too. We don't think we need a chaperone tonight so just the two of us.", Kim ordered.

"Hnk. Yes Ma'am naptime.", Rufus stood on his back legs and snapped off a sharp salute before diving into the cargo pocket in Ron's pants again.

"Let me help my lady down.", Ron told Kim as he climbed down first to help her.

When the red headed heroine got near the bottom Ron reached up and offered his hand. "Oh a gentleman.", Kim giggled as she gives her hand to Ron. Kim then jumped and somehow she landed lightly on her feet not even feeling the touch as her boots hit the ground.

Looking into Ron's soft brown eyes she mused,_ 'That was weird I didn't even feel myself land.'_

"Uh are you OK KP...I mean you looked distracted for a second there.", Ron asked as he continued to hold her hand.

"Huh...Oh yeah. Now give me a hug and get ready for a date.", she instructed.

Ron did as instructed then gave her a kiss, "I can't wait."

It took the red head only a few minutes to jog home. Her father was getting home as she was arriving from the Stoppable home. "You were out late last night Kimmie-cub. How did your mission go?"

"It was long Daddy; ah I've got to clean up. I have a few minutes before my date.", she told him as he turned off his car.

"Date? I...I thought that we could have a family night.", James replied with a frown thinking fast.

"Daddy...Ron and my date was interrupted for that mission. We didn't even have time to eat. So I am completing my date with Ron.", the red headed cheerleader informed him.

"Did you ask your Mother?", he responded getting out of the car and motioning for a hug.

"No, it's a continuation from the last date. Permission for it should still be valid.", Kim replied not really answering her Father.

"Kimmie-cub it's a different day."

"Dadddd."

"Don't Dadddd me young lady. Today is different day so permission is required and if you use that tone with me it will be denied.", James warned motioning to her now to go inside.

"Honey we're home.", James announced as both father and daughter entered the Possible home.

Anne came out to greet them, "Hi honey, oh hi Kimberly how did your mission go?"

"Long, we won't be taking any more missions from GJ for a while.", Kim replied as she hugged her Mother.

"Uh Mom can I go out on a date with Ronnie?", Kim asked bypassing her Father and having already called her surgeon slash Mother.

"I don't see why not, you didn't get to complete yesterday's date did you?", Anne asked knowingly.

"No Mom we had to go out and stop Dementor from doing whatever he was up to.", Kim replied.

"Then I see no reason to ask again since your date got postponed.", Anne informed her daughter.

"Thanks Mom..."

"But Dear..", James interrupted.

"Yes honey?", Anne looked at her frowning husband.

"I just told Kimmie-cub that she had to ask permission again since it's another day. I thought a family night would be nice for a change, maybe we can go over and see Cousin Larry.", James groused trying to find a way of keeping his daughter away from the kid up the street.

"James I think we can do the cousin Larry thing _after_ Ronald leaves for Japan.", Anne intervened between husband and daughter.

"But Annie..."

"No but Annie's James...you've been trying to derail Kimberly and Ronald from dating long enough and I'm sick of it. Now Kimberly why don't you go get cleaned up while I talk to your Father.", Anne Possible now in 'Mother Bear Mode' stared at her fuming husband.

"But Annie..."

"Has Ronald **ever** hurt our daughter? NO he hasn't, not anything like she's hurt him. You have NO problems with other boys dating Kimberly even that **thing. **Now I know that you're much more comfortable with robots and gadgets, however I AM NOT. I do not want a machine embracing my daughter or your sons for that matter. If you can't get over this I think we have problems that are going to seriously spill over into our family life if you know what I mean.", Anne warned.

"But Annie..."

"For the last time, no but Annie's! Now go get cleaned up you are taking the boys and me out for dinner.", she told him.

James brightened up, "Well we could go to our little Italian place for dinner."

"No we're not, you know that's where Kimberly and Ronald are going and you just want to mess up their evening together. We're going to PJ Barrymore's. Now if you don't behave it will be the couch again.", Anne replied with a smirk knowing that James didn't really care for the poor quality pizzas.

While James was in the shower the doorbell rang. Anne went to the door and opened it, "Ronald what a surprise."

"Uh hi Mrs. P how are you guys today?", Ron asked.

"Oh we're just fine. Kim told us that you guys are completing your date from last night. She'll be right down. Would you care for something to drink?", the surgeon asked.

"Thank you for the offer Ma'am, but no thanks.", he replied as he heard light footsteps on the stairs and turned to see who it was but knowing instinctively.

"Hey boyfriend are you ready for our night on the town?", Kim asked as she posed for him showing off her dress.

"KP you look...I can't think of the word...", Ron replied almost slack jawed.

"Homely?...Dorky?...Geeky?", the younger red head teased.

"No KP, uh Kimberly...I was thinking more on the line of lovely and sweet. I think homely is definitely not you, maybe Ron Reiger but not you, and geeky is definitely Justine Flanner. And Dorky...well you're looking at him.", Ron replied as he looked into her emerald eyes as he felt himself begin to want to have her as his own for eternity.

"Come on let's go before my Father shows up and ruins everything.", Kim urged as she looked into his eyes, _'Kimberly, I wonder? He called me Kimberly and it wasn't the way he used my name when he was Zorpox.', _she began to jump up and down inside.

"Kimmie, Ronald...I think tonight you can stay out until two in the morning.", Anne told them, "Just this once."

"Mrs. P? Two AM? Uh yes Ma'am. I'll make sure that I have Kimberly home before her curfew tonight. I promise.", Ron replied in awe.

"Think of it as a reward from a grateful world Ronald. Now have a good time you two."

The younger red head, not wanting to push her luck was now pulling her boyfriend out the door, "Come on Ronnie before Mom changes her mind."

"KP your Mom said 2AM. That's like tomorrow.", Ron gasped.

"I know what it is, hurry before she changes her mind.", the younger red head urged shutting the door behind her.

X

A few minutes later James appeared with the twins. "Well did you change your mind and decide to make Kimmie-cub come along with us?"

"No Dear, while you were changing Ronald showed up and I gave Kimberly permission to stay out late.", Anne informed him.

"Uh...how late? Ten?", James asked.

"Two."

"Two...two AM?", his voice rose an octave.

"No two PM, now let's go. I know the boys are starving and so am I.", Anne ordered.

Not giving up yet James suggested, "You know we could go to that little Italian restaurant you like so much..."

"Not tonight James, we are going to JP Barrymores for pizza and _fun_.", Anne told him exciting the twins now.

"But Annie, that's the worst pizza in the state.", James moaned.

"That's what you get for trying to play me and Kimberly as well as Ronald.", Anne smiled at her husband.

_'Darn I wonder what else she knows?', _James mused as he locked the door behind him.

XX

_Pace's Italian Restaurant:_

"Now where were we before we were interrupted?", Kim asked her boyfriend softly as she looked at him in the romantic candlelight.

"If I'm not mistaken we were about ready to kiss.", Ron reminded Kim as he lightly held her tiny hands.

"Mmmmm I think you're right Mister Stoppable.", she giggled very softly and leaned over to make a silent statement of affection that was only for her boyfriend.

"It's a good thing there are no newspaper guys around, they'd have their cameras in our faces all night.", Ron whispered as he kissed her back.

"Ronnie why did you order one huge order of spaghetti?", Kim asked after rubbing noses with him.

"Ever see that cartoon movie about the two dogs eating spaghetti?", he inquired.

"Yeah."

"Well how did their dinner end?"

"It ended with...Oh!", Kim blushed.

"Yeah I thought you might like that. Then we are going dancing and a nice walk in the park.", he replied.

"Sounds yummy Ronnie; but can you believe that Mom let me stay out till 2 AM?"

"Yeah I'll bet your Dad about blew a head gasket.", Ron snorted.

"But we're not going to abuse it are we?", Kim stated rather than asked.

"Nope, I do not want to give Doctor James Timothy Possible PhD and world famous rocket scientist a reason to keep me from seeing his wonderful and beautiful daughter.", Ron told her, "I figure we can sit on the porch with the light on holding hands that ought to take the sting out of it."

"Yeah Dad sometimes is a real horse's behind."

"And you're still under that magic eighteen, but something makes me think he'd act this way if you were thirty and if I had a billion bucks too. He'd still control your life so we shouldn't make him into an enemy."

XXX

_PJ Barrymmores:_

"Isn't this fun Jimmy?", Anne asked as the twins ran off to play another arcade game.

"Yeah fun...burnt pizza **and** a large drain from the pocket book, I wonder what Ronald is doing to my daughter?", James Possible grimaced.

"She is **our** daughter Jimmy; I love her just as much as you do. But you want to lock her away until you retire and she's not built that way physically, mentally or emotionally. You have to learn to let go and loosen the reins a little. Otherwise Kimberly is going to rebel against you.", Anne advised and paused.

"No she wouldn't she's my little Kimmie-cub..."

"And your little baby has been kicking bad guy butt for three years and during that time she has seen the dregs of society. Now whatever **they** are doing I'm sure that our daughter is an active participant if not the instigator. She's seventeen now and next year she can vote. And remember the age of consent in this state is also seventeen so legally there isn't anything you could do if they _wanted_ to play around. Next year she can join the Military and be gone for years. We know that she is very smart and talented and will go to college, but if you hang on too tight to her she may not come home till she graduates if then. It will occur to our baby that she likes freedom from overbearing parents.", Anne lectured James with a frown.

"Sigh, I guess she is growing up Annie...But I wish she would have picked another boy to be happy with.", he didn't see Anne twitch.

"Who would you like better? That **thing** that **you** liked was a robot or something. There **is** something wrong with that, and your attitude.", Anne tried to bring him back to reality, "Face it Jimmie, right now Ronald has her attention and he is good for Kimmie. He won't hurt her; in fact you saw the scars yourself. Just how many young men would have the guts to take that kind of punishment for someone? We should get down on our knees and thank the Lord that Ronald Stoppable is there for **our** baby."

"Annie I agree that Ronald is a nice boy, but I worry that he won't make the grade with Kimmie's IQ and they will break up. I'm just trying to save her the pain of doing it later.", James replied then thought, _'You just won't admit that he's just the rebound from her 'perfect boy' can you?'_

"Well husband of mine, what you don't realize is that my father had concerns about you. I was going to med school to become a doctor just like he was and his father was. He had _three_ different young men...all of them very nice and handsome with great careers ahead of them already picked out for me. Any one of them would have been a great doctor and probably husband and father...But I chose you, not any of them. Think about what I am saying to you James Timothy Possible.", Anne retorted.

"So I should go with the flow with Kimmie-cub? I don't know if I can do that Annie. I'll have to think about it.", he replied thinking about the plans that he was going to spring on his family in a few weeks.

XXX

_Middleton Movieplex:_

The artist and the cheerleader walked back out to his car hand in hand after taking in the romantic comedy they enjoyed. "That was a sweet movie Josh, thanks for taking me.", Tara told her current boyfriend.

"Hey I thought it was good too. Now I have a surprise for you we're going to a place that we haven't gone to eat before.", he told her.

"Oh what is it?", the platinum blonde bounced with excitement.

"A nice little Italian place that my parents go to once in a while. It's cozy and gives couples a fair amount of privacy.", Josh Mankey told his girlfriend.

"Yeah that would be nice, at least there is little chance that we'll run into Brick and Bonnie there, I just don't want to deal with what they are going through. Did you hear about the last episode?", Tara frowned as she looked to make sure no one was paying them any attention.

"Sigh, yesterday Bonnie blew up at Ron Stoppable. Now that's not unusual...but get this Ron snapped back at her.", Tara lowered her voice after seeing the shake of Josh's head.

"Cough, what? Mr. 'Never Be Normal' finally snapped back at 'Queen Bee' Rockwaller.", Josh asked snorting at the news.

"Yeah, but this time Bonnie did something very bad...she slapped Ron in a public place...with witnesses.", Tara continues.

"So, with the way her sisters taunt her all the time it's a wonder she doesn't try to beat up more people.", Josh opened the door of his car for Tara.

"Well, believe it or not, Ron slapped her back. Bonnie snarked on Brick to get involved and he took a swing at Ron.", the cheerleader paused for effect.

"And now Stoppable is in the hospital?", Josh asked wondering what set the normally easy going sidekick of Kim Possible off.

"Uh no, Ron had Brick down and mostly out from what I heard.", she told him as he backed out from the parking place.

"Huh...Ron laid some smack down on Flagg?", the artist's eyes opened wide.

"Yeah and he only hit Brick once too."

"He must have been lucky. I hope they got over the testosterone thing and are back on speaking terms.", Josh told her.

"Well the problem isn't Brick, its Bonnie. You know she had Ron voted off the squad."

"She did? Why did she do that?", Josh stopped at a light that had turned red and glanced to his right where his girlfriend was.

"That was her way of getting even for Ron dating Kim at the prom. She called a squad meeting. Kim had to stay out of the discussion because Bonnie taunted her about dating the 'loser'.", Tara finger quoted to add emphasis.

"Oh man that must have been brutal, no one there to speak up for him, I can see the Salem Witch Trials all over again.", Josh frowned as he paid more attention to his driving than the news.

"I stood up for Ron, Josh.", Tara explained, "I didn't think it was right, if it gets me voted off the squad I don't care, I've had enough of her crap to last me a lifetime. Anyway I don't think this is over yet. I heard Principal Mrs. Magrath got a note about it and she wasn't too pleased from what I heard."

"What's Hippie Alice going to do? I swear she can't find her own dentures half the time.", Josh snorted.

Tara snorted back, "She isn't _that_ bad. Anyway she called Barkin in on the carpet since he's in charge of all extracurricular activities. I guess we'll just see what happens over the summer."

"Yeah I guess, well here we are Pace's Italian Restaurant.", Josh announced as he pulled in and turned off the motor.

"Oh yeah, Mom and Dad talked about coming here.", Tara smiled, "This is supposed to be a real romantic place."

"From what I heard from Ron, it is.", Josh replied.

"Ron?", Tara asked off guard for a moment.

"Yeah, you know that he's a pretty good cook, well even though he was busy he was able to help set up their recipes and test them to make sure they were authentic." Josh explained.

"Oh I didn't know."

"Most people don't, I doubt if Possible even knows.", Josh opened the door to the fine eatery.

"God it smells great in here.", Tara told him as she breathed in deeply.

XXX

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the rest of the sometimes quirky characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the Disney Corporation and its small army of lawyers and not myself nor my baddical beta CajunBear.

Also neither of us make any money off this little hobby of ours. It is just for our and hopefully your enjoyment. Also this keeps us off the street at night panhandling or otherwise annoying people. We'd rather annoy you. LOL.

So thanks to Cajunbear for betaing this and to Stromchaser90, Jimmy1201, PiRsqrd314159, CB73, Classic Cowboy and Muzzlehatch for reviewing this little ditty. Oh yes Muzzy 55 at least, considering that I'm working on chapter 50 I am very sure it will go waaaaayyyy past 55 chappies so bring a lunch!

Oh and thanks to everyone who has faved or alerted this thing. It get rough, but really only for about 10 or 15 chapters and that's only a small amount of them. So we have some things coming up which are going to thread their way through the whole tale...good thing I'm keeping notes. LOL

Anyway we'll see ya down the road,

ST=103


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 4

**Please refer to the WARNING at the start of Chapters 1, 2 and 3 of 'The Hunter'. Although, it is going to go dark in time this part will not be. So be forewarned, because it WILL rated 'M' for a reason much later in this book. I just hope I can tone it down enough to stay 'M'.**

**I want to thank my beta, CajunBear for all the work he has done with me for the last three years both as Sentinel 103 and co-writing as Bearsent 176. It has been a rush and we've had tons of fun. I hope you have gained some enjoyment out of our efforts as well. Now it sounds like I'm getting ready to exit stage right...but you're not that lucky.**

**I want to thank CB, Stormchaser90, Joe Stoppinghem, Valerie3, Jimmy 1201, Readerjunkie, Muzzlehatch and of course Classic Cowboy for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. Now yes James is off the charts, but he's been this way and it is one of the sub plots. He will come around, but I won't reveal when...and when you think about it would you like having Ron Stoppable dating your very lovely daughter who has a shot at Harvard?**

**So what do we have here, maybe a romantic dinner….maybe some action too. Well having me just telling what is going to happen isn't near the fun as reading it for yourself. So I guess we'd better get to it.**

**ST-103**

The Hunter

Chapter 4

_Pace's Italian Restaurant:_

"Oh this is heavenly Josh, thank you for bringing me here.", Tara whispered into his ear as she gripped his hand tightly.

"Mankey for two.", Josh told the hostess as he returned the squeeze to his girlfriend.

"Yes Sir your table is waiting.", the young woman replied, "Please follow me."

As they were walking back to a secluded part of the eatery Tara glanced up and immediately recognized two people from high school. _'Whoa now what's going on over there?'_

Once they got to their table, Josh held her chair for her when Tara asked, "Did you see anyone that you know back there Josh?"

"I wasn't paying attention honey, did you see someone?", he replied as he helped slide the chair in.

"Yeah Kim and Ron.", she replied.

"They're here?"

"Yes they are, let's interrupt them for a second and say hi.", Tara suggested.

"Sure, but not too long. I think that they want to be alone too.", Josh told her.

As they were getting up to pay their respects the waitress came and got their drink order. Then Tara got up and led Josh back to where she had seen her two friends.

"Excuse us Kim and Ron, we just wanted to say hi.", the cheerleader said to the crime fighting duo while they were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes at the moment, oblivious of any interruptions.

"Uh guys?", Tara asked again, "uh Kim?"

"Huh? Tara? Josh?", Kim replied as she looked away from Ron's soft brown eyes as her attention was diverted.

"Hi Tara, Josh please sit with us for a moment.", Ron let go of Kim's hands got up and invited them by going over to a chair and motioning to the platinum blonde to sit showing that he actually had good manners.

"Are you sure, we don't want to interrupt your evening guys.", Josh replied.

"We're sure, we'd love to talk for a little while.", Kim told them.

"Yeah please sit with us, it will take Susan a few minutes to get your drinks.", Ron informed them.

"Susan?", Tara wondered aloud.

"Susan, your waitress.", the blond haired member of Team Possible explained, not revealing how he knew this.

"So you work here?", Tara was snooping around.

"Uh…not really, I just did a few favors for the staff, they let me eat here a couple of times…I just helped them a little with their menu."

"Is it any good?", Tara asked well aware of Ron's talent in the kitchen.

"You'll have to be the judge of that Tara.", Ron smiled, "But I think you'll be surprised."

"Um…Ron I'm sorry you got voted off the squad. I wish they hadn't done that.", the platinum blonde told him, apologizing for what happened since it had been bothering her.

"And I heard that you spoke up for me. I want to thank you for that. It means a lot to me.", Ron reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze, "I really appreciate the thought you know."

"It was the least I could do….you know after Wannaweep and all."

"Think nothing of it Tara. That is what us sidekicks do…..Oh I see Susan heading back to your table thanks again for coming to visit with us. I know you didn't come in here to gossip with us. Pace's is a place for lovers, and you two make a stunning pair.", Ron told them as he caught Kim blushing out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah we'll see you later guys. I guess we need to get back to our table.", Josh stood up. Ron stood up as well as the artist and his cheerleader girlfriend walked back to their table.

"That was so sweet of them to come over.", Kim told Ron as she again offered him her hands as he sat down to gaze deeply into her emerald eyes once again.

"Yeah it was KP and I really appreciate what Tara tried to do for me, I just hope that Bonnie doesn't give her too much hassle over trying to cover my dumb butt.", Ron replied.

"If that teal eyed cry baby tries to kick Tara off the team for this then I'll leave the Mad Dogs too….And then I'll join an AAU cheer leading squad, I'll take Tara with me and Middleton High won't win any contests this year then.", the red head warned as she studied his freckles.

"Think they can't do it without either of you?", Ron winked.

"Oh they can be a squad and look fairly good, but they won't be any better than the other squads around. Once the girls and the rest of the school sees what happened and why, because I won't be quiet about why I left, Bonnie's pretty teal eyes will be on a silver platter with the rest of her head in front of the school board that Tara's Mom is on.", Kim snorted, "Before I joined the squad here they've never had this kind of success. They might never again."

"Thinking highly of yourself girlfriend?"

"No brag, just fact.", Kim replied using a once popular saying, "Check the records."

"Well it was nice of Tara to step up for me.", Ron continues.

"I hear an annnnddd coming.", Kim whispered knowing how devious he could be.

"Well I have more than enough to pay for our dinner..."

"And you feel like treating two love birds.", Kim smiled knowing her man too well.

"Well yeah KP.", Ron's smile got larger until his trademark goofy grin was showing.

"Go ahead.", Kim laughed lightly knowing that she couldn't persuade him not to do this.

Still holding onto his massive grin Ron signaled for their server to come over.

"Yes Mr. Stoppable?", Marcie Witherbottom asked.

"Marcie you know the couple that was just here?", the blond goof asked.

"Yes Sir.", she replied.

"Well…."

XXX

"I cannot believe that we're not going out tonight,", the teal eyed brunette snapped over the phone to her boyfriend Brick Flagg.

"Listen Bonnie I have to head over to the University to draw my gear and get my locker assignment and playbook. It's sorta mandatory for Freshmen. So I'm gonna be gone till Monday.", he told her.

"Are you sure you're not using this as an excuse to avoid me?", the tan brunette ranted.

"Do you want to see the letter from Coach Brant? I mean do I really have to get permission from a high school girl?", he asked sharply being somewhat fed up with his girlfriend's attitude, "Or do you want me not to go and get for a chance at the Pros?"

"You're twisting my words.", she grit her teeth.

"No I'm not, I'm just voicing my opinions on what you seem to think as important...that is you. It always has been.", Brick replied finally getting it out the open.

"You're a jerk Brick Flagg."

"So are you Bonnie Rockwaller."

"I am **not** Brick. Go ahead and go to your precious college.", she spat and slammed down her phone so hard she nearly broke the plastic cradle that the handset rested in. _'I ought to call Tara and go out dancing or something.',_ Bonnie's famous smile was now on her face. _'Brick isn't the only one that can have some fun.'_

Bonnie opened up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number a couple of seconds later a cheery voice came through, "Hello."

"Hi Tara, I was wondering do you want to do something tonight?"

"I'm on a date Bonnie.", Tara explained.

"With who?", Bonnie asked worried that her friend was going out with someone in the chess club or someone she didn't approve of. _'I didn't OK this.'_

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am having dinner with Josh right now.", Tara explained, "We enjoyed a movie together earlier."

"So you're not going out with a loser then like Possible is? I suppose Josh is acceptable.", Bonnie said somewhat relieved of her choice and giving her opinion of it at the same time.

"Bonnie, Ron is not a loser. He's a sweet guy, I wish you'd just quit harshing on him. It's not nice, he doesn't bother you.", Tara told her sternly.

"He bothers me just because he's breathing, don't you understand that? The loser has no place at Middleton High.", Bonnie ranted, "He and his family ought to move to another town where they are more suitable."

"More suitable? You didn't think like that when he had all that money..."

"And look how long it took him to go from ninety-nine million bucks to only having cents in his pockets again.", the teal eyed brunette countered, "its the only time he was of any use."

"And you got an expensive gift out of it too.", Tara replied sharply.

Snort, "He was so gullible I got mine when I could, you and the rest of the girls should have as well."

"I believe friendship is more important that worldly things like that belt buckle that Ron got you Bonnie, that's one of the differences between us.", the blue eyed blonde replied watching her boyfriend's reaction to the call.

"Well I guess you're just like Possible Tara, I think she'd say the same thing, you have to grow up or you're going to end up with some loser after high school. So do you want to meet me somewhere?", Bonnie asked again like she would get a different answer.

"No like I said Josh and I are on a date, we just saw Kim and Ron over at another table and we talked with them for a while before our drinks came out. And I think we just want to enjoy ourselves tonight."

"You should stay away from Stoppable he's bad news.", Bonnie's voice began to rise.

"Uhh Bonnie if that's how you feel about me dating the guys that I want to then maybe you and I don't need to hang anymore.", Tara explained become annoyed with her longtime friend, "I'm sick and tired of all this superficial stuff."

"Then what are you going to do? Do stuff with Possible and that loser she hangs around with?", Bonnie began to rant trying to influence her friend.

Tara looked at her phone and took a deep breath, "If that's what I have to do to remain true to myself then yes. Goodnight Bonnie." She shut down the connection as the waitress approached them.

"Mr. Mankey, Miss King? I'm Susan Wilson, your dinner has been taken care of this evening.", the waitress told them.

"How did that happen?", Tara asked the server.

"I don't know, but one of the other servers told me a little while ago. Have a nice evening.", the middle aged woman informed them.

"Thank you Ma'am.", Josh added as he could see Tara wasn't really making a sound just tapping her fingers on the table obviously thinking.

"Ron did it.", she finally had the answer.

"Ron did what?"

"Did you see anyone else in here that you know?", the platinum blonde asked.

"Uh no."

"Then let's go thank them."

"Sure thing babe. Ron and Kim are real nice people.", Josh replied standing up and moving Tara's chair for her.

The teen couple got up to go and see their friends. But they were unable to find them. "Gee I guess they left. I wanted to thank them.", Tara told Josh as he looked around, "Maybe I can do something nice for them."

"Come on honey let's go. I have an idea on how to pay Kim and Ron back.", the artist smiled.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh something that will rock their world, but it will take a while to do it right...You know this might be a great graduation gift for a great couple.", Josh's smiled widened. [Boy if you only knew just how bad of a train wreck that event was going to be…Oy!...CB]

XXX

"Well KP was this a great idea or what?", her blond boyfriend asked as they left the dance floor after an hour and a half of fast and slow dances. Kim and Ron liked the slow ones best, the new couple discovered that they fit together pretty good.

"Ronnie that was a ferociously nice thing you did back at the restaurant.", Kim told him as the band took a break.

"Tara tried to cover my tail, it's the least I can do for them. I mean Josh I guess I competed against, but he's a nice enough guy, just like Brick is. I don't really run in their circles...But they are alright. I can see Tara and Josh together...I still can't figure out the chemistry between Brick and Bonnie though.", Ron rambled on.

"Honey Bonnie has it rough, you just don't realize how crappy her life is at home. Both of her sisters are witches, nasty ones. I swear they're still enthralled by the so called food chain. I saw this when I was stuck to her. Gee it felt like a year when it was less than a week.", Kim shuddered at the memory.

"Yeah, I suppose she does have it bad. Wanna go outside for some air?"

"Yeah, let's take a walk in the park. It's getting a little late. I know Mom said 2AM, but let's be at my house by midnight and then we can spend a couple of hours on the porch saying goodnight.", the red head giggled.

"Oh and you want to torture your Dad do ya?", Ron laughed lightly.

"He deserves it Ronnie after what he tried to pull on us. Promise me that you won't hover over our daughters that way.", Kim teased.

"Our.", cough, "daughters?"

"See that wasn't so hard was it?", Kim giggled softly as they left the teen hangout to spend some alone time under the stars.

After driving to the park the teens got out and walked on the well-lit sidewalks that green covered parcel of land. "Here KP, take my jacket you don't like being cold.", Ron offered as he removed the light sports jacket he had worn for the evening.

The red headed heroine turned her back to him as he softly placed it over her shoulders. "You know Dad thinks you're a goof Ronnie and not good enough for me, but I know better.", Kim sighed as she backed into him so that he could embrace her from behind, "I soo need you."

"You deserve an acceptable boyfriend KP; I'm trying to be better. After school starts I'm going to see about getting a job somewhere.", Ron smiled thinking about how his life had changed with just four simple words only a month before.

"And I'm trying to be an acceptable girlfriend to her hero boyfriend honey.", Kim replied as she reached and took his hand and to lead him casually onto a path.

"You don't have to try KP, you are the perfect girlfriend sigh thank you for picking me.", Ron spoke as softly as he could knowing she could hear him.

Kim stopped and pulled him into a shadow. A couple of minutes later they both emerged red faced with Kim's hair a bit disheveled. "That was nice honey, come on let's walk for a bit.", she invited him.

"Man KP, are you trying to give me a heart attack?", Ron asked getting his breath.

"If you have one I can give you CPR, and then nurse you back to health."

"Well lookie what we have here guys, a pretty girl and her wimpy boyfriend.", a sinister voice sounded from the shadows.

"Yeah it's looks like it's our lucky night tonight.", another voice chimed in.

Instantly the two heroes were on guard.

"Kid you might want to get out of here, your girlfriend isn't going to need you anymore after she has us.", a third voice laughed.

Ron told them, "You better get out of the park, before we kick your asses."

"You?", one of them laughed.

"No her.", Ron nodded as Kim began to rub her knuckles after she disengaged from her boyfriend's arm and got some distance between them.

"Hey Ron, except for kicking Dementor's butt earlier today have we had our regular sparring session?", the red head asked as she grit her teeth wishing that she wasn't in a dress right now.

"Not really honey.", Ron replied then offered a bit of advice to the goons, "looks like you guys are in an ass whoppin' if you don't leave us alone.

"Get them! Restrain her and we'll work over her boy (not realizing that they were going to have their hands full if the red head got loose).", the first voice laughed as the body it belonged to separated itself from the shadows, still not recognizing Kim….probably because of the low lighting, "then we'll have some real fun."

"Hey KP he's a big one.", Ron spoke in awe of the size of the thug now in front of them.

"Uh so are they honey.", Kim replied as the other two also stepped out in the light.

"Oh man.", Ron quipped, "How did you train gorillas to use brass knuckles?" Both teens could see the devices on the hands of two of the three.

"So not funny Ron.", Kim became serious suddenly understanding that this wasn't just a mugging; that she might lose something very precious to her in a few minutes.

"Yeah I agree this would be a lot cooler if it wasn't going to hurt us.", Ron sighed knowing his suit was going to get torn up at least, "I hope the cleaners can get the blood out."

Kim growled menacing, "Who's blood?"

"Theirs….I hope."

The leader laughed at the comment, "Ya know that little girl is cute, I know her from somewhere...But we're gonna get to know her a lot better. Zeke grab her while Truck and me take care of the geek."

"KP run.", Ron hissed knowing the best chance of winning this little brawl would be to get Kim one on one with the other guy having no way of getting help.

"Don't worry I can keep them busy. GO", he ordered as she hesitated. "**GO**.", Ron repeated urgently.

"Rooonnnn…."

"Go **now**!", the blond suddenly ordered.

"Oh kay Ron.", the red head gasped and ran fast as she could back up the trail.

"Zeke don't let her get away, she'll bring the cops back.", Terry Hammers, the leader, yelled at the large black spiky haired man who took off running after the pretty red head.

"Hey ugly...oh sorry you're both ugly. Now I have to admit you,", Ron nodded to the leader, "are a little more ugly than your buddy here. So I'm not sure how to refer to you. Should it be ugly one or ugly two? Maybe ugly and uglier." The blond teen dodged the leader and his pal a couple of times before one of them got close with the metal covering over his knuckles.

The leader nodding to his comrade advanced like he was stalking an opposing fighter in a boxing ring keeping Ron in front of him.

Ron for his part knew that he couldn't keep this up before one got lucky without revealing some of the things that he had been taught, things that were supposed to be kept secret from most people and the blond teen was pretty sure these two weren't on the 'list' of who were allowed to know.

_'Mannn I wish that I was better at some other style of fighting other than running away screaming my head off.',_ he mused to himself as he barely avoided a left cross to his jaw, _'Cause I sure can't count on __the__ skills that Yamanouchi tried to give __me. I sure__ hope KP is safe.'_

XX

The red head led the menacing large and smelly man back up the path hoping to get him far enough away so that she could deal with him. _'I have to get back to help Ron.', _she worried. The problem was she couldn't run that fast in the short heels that she was wearing and the sound that they were making was not going to allow her to avoid the goon. She knew she was going to have to face him...soon.

Not breathing hard yet Kim turned to face her pursuer one-on-one.

"You're mine now bitch.", Zeke Harrison gasped not knowing who he was facing or how much pain he was soon to be in, "I'll have firsts while the others have some fun with your little boyfriend. They like soft boys too." He laughed at the red head that was kicking off her shoes. Seeing this he smirked, "Getting ready for me?"

"No you repulsive simpleton, I'm getting ready to put some Kim Possible smack down on you for interrupting my date with my boyfriend.", Kim growled now knowing for sure what he had on his mind at the thought of what could happen she made up her mind that it would be the last thing in that area that he would think about for a long time. "I hope you have health insurance."

"Kim Possible?", he asked as his eyes grew wide as he recognized her now as she began to close the distance like a dangerous cat hunting its prey.

The much larger thug gulped absently as he made sure that his motorcycle chain was free by flicking his wrist.

"You look nervous big boy, let me help you with that.", Kim grit her teeth as she feinted one way and darted in.

Zeke Harrison took the fake and struck where he thought Kim's head was going to be. By this time the red headed heroine was already airborne with her right knee aimed at the goon's chest.

Zeke didn't even have enough time to react after the knee to his chest and the downward elbow smash to the back of his neck since he was bent over almost double by the cheerleader's attack on him. In fact the large hoodlum was already on his knees as a certain red head kicked him in a very sensitive area just under his jaw. Seeing her attacker on his stomach and out like a boxer with a glass jaw she then went in search of her boyfriend who had sent her away to try and keep her safe.

XX

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button, in moments the screen lit up and Wade Load's visage appeared, "Hey Kim how's the date going."

"We're getting mugged, Ron and I got separated. I put one thug down and I'm going to help Ron if I can find him.", Kim growled.

"OK Kim, Ron is on the same path that you are on and about a hundred yards in front of you...You better hurry he's taking a beating.", Wade urged as his hands flew over his keyboard, "I have notified the Police and they are enroute."

"Thanks Wade you rock.", Kim smiled thinly knowing that her boyfriend wasn't the best fighter around and was taking on two of the goons. Still barefoot she quietly stalked back up the path making sure that she stayed in the shadows.

As she got closer she could hear a scuffle in front of her. Kim rounded a bend in the path and she could only see one of the men that stayed behind with Ron. The red head's emerald eyes flashed in anger as she saw her boyfriend trying to hold himself up against a tree as the thug continued to hammer into his lower back with his brass knuckles. Finally she saw her boyfriend sag to the ground as the man began to kick him doing even more damage.

Without thinking Kim yelled, "Ronnnnn." As she rushed his attacker.

The heroine planted her left foot and while in the air chambered her right foot. The hood barely had time to turn his head when Kim extended the foot with a snap delivering a picture perfect flying side kick into the side of his chest knocking him down and breaking three of his ribs.

Little did Kim Possible know as she bent down on one knee to check on Ron that there was one more guy lurking in the shadows. The events of the last two minutes left her in a bit of a fog.

Silently he slipped up next to her and kicked at her head.

Kim, sensing someone nearby, turned her face away and attempted to roll away from the foot as it struck her behind the ear. Her head spinning Kim fell to the ground stunned.

The guy that hit her grabbed Kim by a shoulder strap from her dress and dragged her off to the side.

"Uggg where am I?", Kim gasped as a fist crashed into her jaw completely knocking her out.

She didn't know that she was dragged a little further away and was being rolled over on to her back and her clothing was being 'adjusted'.

_'Where am I? What happened?', _the blond teen began to arouse. Lying on his stomach in the grass, Ron opened his eyes. As the nausea hit him the injured young man, he emptied the contents of his stomach along with blood that he had swallowed during the beating.

When he was done he raised his eyes up and looked around to an unusual sound he heard. _'__**KP**__'_, Ron thought as he got to his unsteady knees. _'What is that guy tryin...no, no NO __**NOOOOOO!**__', _Ron's mind yelled as his rage began to grow.

With a scowl and red ringed glowing blue eyes the blond got up to confront the hoodlum who was lowing himself onto his girlfriend.

"Now I think it's time for some fun little girl.", Terry taunted the unconscious Kim Possible not recognizing her as he was about to add to his 'rap' sheet, "After we're done with you, we'll have some fun with your little boyfriend."

"Think so prick? Nobody hurts KP.", a voice growled from behind as the goon was knocked off the young woman he was straddling by a blond streak who hit him from the side.

For a couple of moments the two rolled on the grass wrestling until the smaller one got the advantage.

Before Terry could get to his feet the smaller body was on top of him hitting him in the face.

Terry tried to get his hands up in front of his ugly mug to try and keep the blows that were suddenly getting much stronger from doing too much damage to his face. Finally with a gigantic shove he sent the blond teen flying and got to his feet backing up at the sight before him.

The sight in front of him caused the crook to pause, _'Why does that kid look like he's glowing? It must be the lighting.'_

Ron circled around glancing to make sure that no one else was coming to play before he moved in to finish one of his tormentors off and the guy who was attempting on being his girlfriend's 'first'.

Terry, however, wasn't quite finished yet and rushed to get the much smaller teen in a bear hug to put him down and finish the night's activities not fully realizing that his cronies were not going to be able to participate in the events.

Ron avoided the mad rush by the larger man knowing he was getting weaker and he knew he only had a little bit of time left before he wouldn't be able to fight. Slipping in behind the leader of the degenerate band and jumping onto the back of the alpha male of the small gang Ron applied a choke hold to him cutting off the much need blood supply to the larger man's brain. In less than two minutes Terry was on the ground and unconscious. Ron held on for a couple more seconds before releasing him not really caring if the goon survived or not.

As Ron got up to see to Kim he noticed the one called Truck was starting to get up. As that thug began to get to his knees Ron Stoppable came up and front snap kicked the second gang member right in the teeth knocking him back out and breaking his jaw; doing enough damage that the tough guy was going to need a competent oral surgeon's care in the near future.

Seeing all of the villains down Ron staggered to Kim's side and knelt down next to her. He pulled his girlfriend's head into his lap rocking her gently as he adjusted her clothes._ 'KP's parents are going to kill me for allowing this to almost happen. I have to get better.'_

"There they are, over here.", Ron started as he heard several men arrive though they seemed to be very far away.

"Officer?", Ron asked as he got woozy again trying to stay focused as his world began to turn gray, "KP's been hurt, she needs help."

"Son are you alright?", the Officer asked as the teen passed out in front of him still holding the red head in his lap trying to protect her yet as his body now covered hers.

"Don't move them get the EMT's here. Come on move it.", the first Officer told his comrade as he saw that only one member of Team Possible had been awake was now down and both were possibly injured. The blond teen's torn shirt showed off some massive bruising that was beginning to form.

XX

Bleep...bleep...bleep.

_'Mannn where am I?'_

Bleep...bleep...bleep.

_'Crap that is annoying. OK what happened?'_

"He's coming around."

"Well he was low on blood, he was lucky."

"Mr. Stoppable? Can you hear me?"

"Huh? Man where's KP?", the blond tried to sit up as four arms held him down, "She's hurt!"

"Miss Possible will be fine, she has a slight concussion and her mother is with her right now, she is in the room next door. I am Doctor Knells, Mr. Stoppable.", a man in blue hospital scrubs informed Ron.

"I have to see her.", Ron muttered.

"Very well young man, but I want to let this IV run its course first then we'll get you into a wheelchair."

"Why do I need a wheelchair?", Ron asked confused.

"You are weak, you have a lacerated kidney and we want to observe you for the rest of the day as we will with Miss Possible."

"KP is going to be alright?"

"Of course young man, but you gave us a scare. Those hoodlums really worked you over.", the doctor explained, "I'll let Dr. Possible know that you are awake."

"Thanks Doc.", Ron replied as he felt better knowing that his girlfriend was safe.

A few minutes later after the doctor and nurse exited there was a knock on the door. "Come in.", Ron called out.

Anne Possible entered, "How are you feeling Ronald?"

"I'm OK, how is KP?"

"She'll be alright. I have her sleeping right now. We are monitoring her brain activity for the rest of tonight and tomorrow.", Anne explained, "Your doctor wants you to stay tonight too."

"OK Mrs. P, but I left Rufus at home, can you guys pick him up and look after him till I get out of here?", Ron asked.

"I'll pick him up on the way home, is the extra key in its usual place?"

"Yeah thanks for doing this for me."

"Ronald that's not a problem, now can you tell me what happened?", the older red head asked.

"Well Ma'am after dinner, KP and I went dancing. Then we decided to take a walk in the park. These three thugs tried to mug us.", he explained.

"You should have just given them your money, the injuries weren't worth it.", Anne advised.

"They didn't want money Ma'am.", Ron told her.

"Then why did they do this?"

"They were after something much more precious than money Ma'am.", Ron vaguely said.

"What are you talking about?", Anne was now perplexed as Ron stared at her, saying no more.

It took the surgeon a few moments before she gasped, "Oh my God. They wanted to rape Kimmie?", the color drained from her face at the implications.

"It wasn't just KP Ma'am. But you know that I sent her off to try and keep her safe...to try and get help."

"Then how did she get hurt?"

Ron lowered his head unable to look into Anne's eyes, "She came back to help me instead of going for help, it was because of me she got hurt."

"And if she hadn't come back to assist you, they might have killed you.", Anne paused, "You ended up with internal bleeding. You could have died."

"That's a lot better that than getting KP hurt or raped."

"Ronald you sell yourself short... Listen it looks like the bag is almost finished, I'll have a nurse come in with the chair. I think that you deserve to spend some time looking in on Kimberly since you're so good at looking after her.", Anne smiled as she gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Mrs. P."

"Go in and see her for a while if she knew she'd really appreciate her boyfriend being there for her.", Anne instructed as she exited the hospital room.

X

Ron pushed the door open to look inside. Quietly he rolled the chair next to the only bed in the room and its petite occupant. He could see the bruising on the side of her face. Taking Kim's small hand he softly caressed the back of it with his fingertips. "KP, why did you have to come back for me? I'm a big boy.", the blond teen whispered.

Wiping away his tears, at the sight of the woman that he was in love with immobilized the way she was nearly broke the young reluctant hero's heart. "I'll get better for you KP...I promise...I promise you will never have to save my butt again.", he vowed as he bowed his head praying for her return to health.

Seeing her as she was he just leaned forward just happy that he could touch her.

XX

Anne walked into the cafeteria to get a late cup of coffee. She plopped down next to her man. "How is Kimmie?", James asked.

"She'll be alright Jimmie, the kids had a close call tonight.", she responded.

"Well our daughter is concussed, but that's the lucky..."

"How is having a concussion lucky Annie? The kids were mugged."

"Kimmie didn't tell me, but Ronald did. Those men wanted to rape her.", Anne replied, seeing her husband pale she continued, "Ronald tried to get her to leave so that she would be safe and to call the police, that young man took on two of the three. He willingly offered himself up for Kimmie."

"Then how did she get hurt?", James asked wondering why Ron Stoppable had done something so stupid.

"Because your daughter is in love with that young man, that's why...Just like he's in love with her.", Anne explained, "Before I came down here one of the nurses told me that he was in Kimmie's room holding her hand."

"You see Anne this is what I thought, those two are too close. Ronald can't protect himself and Kimmie-cub has to make sure he is safe. This is unhealthy..."

Anne's right eye lid twitched, and setting her cup down firmly she started in on him, "Ok James...Just who is going to protect your daughter? Some geek boy? Come on, half of the guys who you pal around with would have wet themselves if faced with something like those two did tonight."

"She wouldn't have taken off she would have had to stay and fight off all three of those goons. Ronald did stop the fight and he beat the crap out of the guy that was trying to do the deed to our daughter. One of those pretty boys would have just curled up in a ball sucked his thumb when the Police arrived instead of holding her in his lap while he was bleeding out.", Anne ranted.

"Bleeding out?"

"That young man who was holding our daughter had a lacerated kidney before she got back to him. He's was losing blood fast, almost faster than we could replace it...It's a wonder he's alive. And he still was able to take down the bad guys.", Anne told him.

"Wi...will he be alright?"

"Yes sigh Ronald will recover. I want that young man to stay with us till he leaves on Friday.", Anne informed her husband.

"Yes that's right he's going to Japan again. I suppose he can stay.", James smiled, _'That way I can keep my eye on them.' _"Maybe he can come to the Space Center with me..."

"So you can launch him on a moon rocket? No way Jimmie, there is no way that I'm going to have Ronald in space and my husband in jail, just because you don't want Ronald dating Kimberly.", Anne looked at her watch, "I'm going up to check on them and then we are going home and get some sleep."

"What about the boys?"

"I already called the Gillanders, they're going to watch the twins until we get this straightened out and get Kimmie and Ronald home.", Anne explained.

"I think I'll go up and look in on Kimmie-cub too.", he told her, "I'd like to say goodnight to her even if she can't hear me."

XX

The two elder Possibles quietly entered their daughter's room. The lights had been turned down and for a moment neither could make out the form that was patiently sitting next to the bed softly stroking the hand of the person in the bed.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P, Mr. Dr. P...KP's still out. Her breathing seems more relaxed now though.", Ron Stoppable whispered after he looked up.

Ron set Kim's small hand on the bed and moved his chair out of the way so as to give them a chance to be next to their daughter.

"How are you feeling Ron?", Anne asked hoping he was doing better than when she had seen him before.

"A lot better Mrs. P. I think I'll be able to ditch the chair and just be able to walk after I go back to my room later.", he smiled tightly.

At that moment Kim somehow decided to rejoin the living. Groan "Did anybody get the plate on that truck?", she croaked.

"Kimmie, well it's good to see you're awake.", Anne told her daughter.

"Yeah, my jaw feels like somebody hit it with a sledge hammer.", Kim replied rubbing it.

"It's good to see you awake honey.", James added.

"It's good to be awake, Daddy. Uh why am I in the hospital?"

"Because you got a concussion earlier tonight when those thugs tried to mug you.", Anne explained.

"Oh yeah now I remember...Ah how's Ron?", the younger red head asked not seeing him as he had backed away into a dark corner of the room.

"I'm fine KP.", Ron replied happy to see her awake as well as he rolled out into the light where she could see him.

"Ron why are you in a wheelchair? Are you hurt?"

"Oh this, I thought it looked comfortable and no one was using it. So I thought I'd give it a try. Ya never know when a klutz like me is gonna need one. Anyway I got banged up a little and the Doctors here wanna keep me overnight just like they wanna keep you...to watch us you know.", he smiled as he got out of the chair and slowly walked to her bedside.

"Give me a kiss Ronnie.", she ordered.

The blond teen complied with the said order and smiled when he was done.

"Anyway what happened, the last thing I remember is knocking that guy off you that was hitting you in the back.", Kim stated.

"I'm not sure KP. I mean when I came to these two bad guys were out and you had been hit on the jaw with a pair of brass knuckles.", Ron lied catching a look from the older red head.

Anne butt in, "Kimmie your father and I are going home now that you're awake, but I want you to get some rest. You both have had a very stressful last twenty-four hours. We'll bring in clothes for you to go home tomorrow."

James leaned in and gave his daughter a kiss, "See you later honey."

Anne did the same after giving Ron 'the look' while James was kissing Kim goodnight, "Now don't stay up too late and get some rest like I told you...both." Anne clarified at the end.

"Is it alright if Ronnie stays with me for a little while so that we can talk Mom?"

"I suppose, but not too late. That's an order."

"Yes Ma'am.", the two teens chorused.

After the two doctors Possible left Kim asked, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Uh KP everything turned out OK. I guess the hoodlums were arrested and we are both recovering. Now your Mom is right, you need some sleep. We were beat already..."

"Did those thugs try anything while I was out?"

"Like what KP?", Ron asked as his voice caught a little.

"Did they take advantage of me?"

"No not that I remember. I think if they had done anything to you...you'd know.", Ron explained.

"OK, but thanks anyway. You may not admit it, but you were looking out for me again weren't you?"

"Kimberly Anne, I don't know what you're talking about. Now I'm tired and I know that you are too. If they're going to let us out before I have to get on that airplane Friday we'd better do as you're Mom says.", he told her.

"OK let's just sit together and hold hands then.", Kim smiled.

An hour later Ron could see that she was getting sleepy, "Goodnight honey, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yawn, night Ronnie...give me a kiss before you leave.", she told him.

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron smiled as he stood up and leaned over her.

XX

The next afternoon:

"Mom why do we have to be wheeled to the door?", Kim asked.

"It's a liability thing honey. If you remember we have always done this whenever you or Ronald have been admitted.", Anne walked next to the chair her daughter was sitting in while being rolled to the waiting van outside the main doors of the hospital.

"It just seems like a waste of their time.", Kim replied nodding to the two people rolling the wheelchairs.

"Maybe honey, but its hospital policy. Now I have the rest of the day off and you two are going to relax at home.", Anne started.

"But Mom, I wanted to spend time with Ronnie. He's leaving in a couple days...and he'll be gone for most of the rest of the summer...and the Tweebs..."

"I didn't say that you two couldn't cuddle...did I? Now your father, he had some suggestions like taking Ronald to the space center with him, but I vetoed that. Just do what I ask and spend some time out in the backyard or watch TV. I think I can convince the twins to leave you alone. They owe me anyway for going to Barrymore's last night.", Anne smiled.

"Did you have to pump Daddy's stomach out last night?", Kim snorted knowing that she wasn't the only one in her family who hated that pizza place.

"No we didn't and don't tell Ronald about where we went last night...for some reason unmarried males just love that place.", Anne leaned over and whispered so that Ron couldn't hear her.

"I think he enjoyed where we were last night. Uh thanks for letting Ronnie stay with us for a couple days.", Kim told the older red head.

"Well your father was against it, but I made the argument that he could keep a better eye on you and Ronald...When he heard that he bought into it hook, line and sinker.", Anne smiled giving Kim a hint of her deviousness.

"Oh yeah, 'no boy is good enough for my little girl' speech again, huh Mom?", Kim asked.

"Something like that honey. The only one who he really thought as good enough for you was that 'thing' that you went to the prom with. Now James is very comfortable with devices and he doesn't see just how wrong it is. I am trying to get him to see the light so to speak, but he has years of thinking this way and it's going to take time. Now he as always thought of Ronald as a thing, not a boy. And not a boy that might take his sweet daughter away from him. He's just had this revelation and I think it has upset him quite a bit.", Anne explained not noticing that _'Ronald'_ had become very quiet and was taking in the information.

_'Man, I wonder what Sensei's going to think about this?',_ the usually oblivious blond thought quietly, _'I hope the old goat is happy.'_

XXX

OK for the legal end; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and even Doctor D and his green sidekick belong to the Disney Corporation and its army of blood sucker….errr noble lawyers. Neither I nor CB gain monetary benefits from writing this stuff, we're just trying to brighten your day for a few minutes while trying to dodge the volley of bricks from annoyed readers.

Oh I see one of CB's comments made it through the final edit...now you'll have to go back and read it again. LOL

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunter

5

**Warning:** Please refer to warning posted at the beginning of Chapter one through three. Yes, yes I know it's not dark yet, but it **will** get there; as a matter of fact I don't think 'dark' is going to come until about chapter 62, since I'm writing chapter 52 right now that is a given, but I will give a warning when we get close to that point. As most of you know I like to take my time and set up the tale, that's where we are at now.

I want to thank Cajunbear73 for all his work over the years, I think he deserves a medal for making what I give him look so good. I also want to thank besides CB; Joe Stoppinghem, Jimmy1212, and readerjunkie. Oh Jimmy I uh am letting Josh off the hook so to speak, I still owe him from what I did earlier. He does have a very nice thing he is working on. Joe…uh James is gonna get in over his head. He does try though, but that over protective father thing will raise its head I don't know quite why yet (well I do), but he is what he is. James Possible loves his girl and he really thinks he is doing her a favor, but more on that later. Readerjunkie if this is warm pizza for the mind then we'd better find you some antacids for the mind too.

So thanks to everyone who has read so far, just relax for a while, when I get about fifty chapters ahead I will begin posting every week, but as slow as it is going it's going to take till about the middle of April because of things happening in real life.

So where are we? Kim and Ron had a date interrupted by a mission, and are able to finish said date but with a hopefully non normal end. Ron's facing his upcoming trip still not real happy that he's not going to see Kim for at least six weeks also he's a tad annoyed that his 'rents let Sensei break the news to him.

But enough of that lets get rolling here.

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 5

_Middleton Airport:_

Anne Possible was glad she had left the two boys with a friend this morning and secretly she was even happier that James had an upcoming launch window and couldn't be here either. The surgeon watched as her red headed daughter she showed her affections for her a certain blond haired young man in an out of the way corner of the Departure Gate for Ron's flight to Japan. With a sigh she wondered just how life was going to affect them during the upcoming school year.

The surgeon thought about what Kim had told her about Ron being voted off the cheer squad at the behest of Kim's rival and hoped that it wouldn't lead to any kind of distancing between the two that appeared to be so much in love. _'I wonder how I'm going convince James that Kimberly isn't five years old anymore and is nearly a full-fledged adult. She needs some freedom to make her own decisions.',_ worried the mother.

X

"Ronnie are you gonna miss me?", Kim asked softly nuzzling into her boyfriend as she held on tightly.

"KP every minute will be an eternity for me. I don't know how I can do this. It's gonna be the worst summer of my life.", Ron confessed softly so people couldn't overhear them or stare at the teen heroine and her obvious displays of affection for him.

"I know sigh it's going to be a long summer without you. It's gonna seem longer than the one where you went to Camp Wannaweep.", she replied wanting some alone time with him and knowing that she wasn't going to see him for at least six long weeks.

"Yeah, but I guess we'll be stronger when we get through it. It's just so hard….", Ron started to say before he was cut off by Kim as she put her index finger over his lips.

"I hope we'll be stronger honey. I just wanted to spend a lot of time sunbathing with my cute boyfriend down on the beach. It looks like we'll have to put it off a while. Next summer we'll be getting ready to go to college together…it'll be hard, but we've done harder things.", the red head teen encouraged her blond boyfriend.

They continued to gaze into each other's eyes when they heard the announcement, "This is first call for boarding Japan Air Line Flight 5079. Boarding first class and passengers with small children."

"Damn that's for me…..KP, darling this is so hard. Hold me….please?", Ron pleaded not wanting to leave but knowing he had to.

"Ssshhh honey, I'll think about you all the time. I'll call you on your Kimmunicator..."

"Gonna miss you anyway.", he promised.

"Yeah Wade already downloaded our schedules with the time differences. I hope he doesn't monitor the conversations...", she responded.

"He has our whole lives wired, so he should we used to it by now.", Ron leaned in and rested his forehead against hers he took a deep breath savoring the smell of his girlfriend who was trembling slightly.

X

**"Last call boarding Japan Air Flight 5079.",** the call came out through the intercomm.

"Ronald it's time. Kimmie will be waiting for you when you get back. We have your schedule when you can call on your Kimmunicator.", Anne told them softly holding off as long as she could.

"Sigh, yeah Mrs. Dr. P, KP I love you and I'll see you when I get home, have a good time at the cheer camp.", Ron gave Kim one more squeeze and kissed her before he turned to the door that led to the airplane.

"Don't have too much fun with Yori and give Hirotaka my best Ronnie.", Kim spun him around and gave him one last kiss.

Anne gave the blond a kiss on the cheek and a hug as well before the hockey jersey wearing boyfriend of her daughter turned to leave.

X

"Are you going to be alright honey?", Anne asked her daughter as she followed her over to the windows to watch the airliner back out of its parking place at the gate.

"Yeah I'm going to miss him though. I hope he'll be OK...Ron's back still hurts.", Kim informed her.

"He didn't complain to me."

"Ronnie knew he had to leave and that you wouldn't let him if he was still passing blood.", she told her Mother.

"Ronald still has blood in his urine?", Anne asked, "They should have caught that in the hospital. I should have that plane stopped and have your boyfriend returned to the hospital. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kim sighed the spoke softly, "They won't do that once the door is closed Mom, anyway Ron feels he has to go back to Japan for some reason."

"Yes I know, it would take an act of God to turn it around now.", the surgeon responded.

"Yeah the Airlines are all about flight _'on time'_ numbers."

"Well that boyfriend of yours and I are going to sit down for a little talk when he gets back.", Anne informed her, "Make sure that he knows. I'll bet that his Mother won't be too thrilled about this latest development."

"Yeah well, his Mom and Dad won't be home until after I get back, but I'll pass the heads up to him unless you want to talk to Ron."

"Let me know when you're going to call him or when he's due to call you Kimmie. Come on let's go. I want to hit the grocery store before we get home. I think we need to grill hamburgers tonight."

The younger red head stopped, "Uh, you're not going to let Dad cook them are you Mom?"

"No honey, you inherited your cooking skills from your Father, I know better. I'd rather neither of you makes anything more complicated than cold cereal or hot coffee.", Anne smirked.

"MOOOOOM."

XX

_Shego's lair, forty miles east of Bisbee, Arizona:_

Sitting at her computer center, the green skinned villainess in jeans, a green and black checkered top (with the top three buttons unfastened) and cowboy...err cowgirl boots, growled at the results, or lack thereof on display, "Dammit, where do they have blue boy.", she growled lowly even though no one was around to hear her in the abandoned copper mine.

The raven haired beauty frowned as she hacked into another satellite to keep looking for faint telltale signs of the Dr. Drakken's tracking chip. Nearly no one in the world knew that both Dr. D and Shego had tracking chips inserted in them as GJ had done in case one of them got captured and the other got free. 'What?" she began to crow inside as she finally got a trace of the illusive encrypted radio beep.

Now laughing she zeroed in on the trace and began looking at the buildings in question. _'Something's wrong he's between buildings...no he's on the move. I gotta get a recon bird. Maybe I can waylay them on the road somewhere?', _Shego began to smile as she watched the signal seem to move out of town on a back road.

Calmly the former heroine sipped on a beer as the bird finally lost contact. _'I just have to wait till another one comes over, now which one do I use?'_ Shego looked up the data on the satellites and began to type a string of commands to hack into the birds overhead so she would have a near real time idea of where her boss was heading.

After sixteen hours of snooping, stopping only for bathroom breaks, she confirmed over the last three hours that the signal had stopped moving. She then hijacked another bird with recon capabilities and began to plan the rescue of Dr. Drakken.

After a very long day the mint skinned villainess was looking at the images through an Agfa Lupe. Finally disgusted she broke out the stereoscopes to see the pictures in three dimensions after circling the probable area and crosschecking with topographic maps.

"Well Drewbie.", Shego smirked, "this is either an elaborate trap or they are just giving up on keeping you. Now all I have to do is pinpoint you even more, then get the stealth hover jet and spring you."

Fairly happy with how the day turned out Shego made plans to check in the morning to see if he had been moved before she moved to the next lair.

XX

_Aboard flight 5079:_

"Sir would you like a pillow and blanket?", seeing to his comfort, the hostess asked Ron.

"If you don't mind.", the blond teen replied with a small smile. _'Now I wonder why Sensei has me returning to __Yamanouchi.__ Oh well I guess I __**do**__ need more training.'_

His seatmate, a fat balding man struck up a conversation with him, "Hello Son, my name is John Crantz. It looks like you're traveling to Japan by yourself. Have you ever been through there before?"

"Yes Sir, third time over. You?", Ron replied.

"Third time? You're quite the traveler huh? It's my first, I represent Gladstone Jiffy Plastics. You know plastics are the wave of the future.", he informed the blond teen sitting next to him.

After a cursory glance Ron mused, _'Global Justice? I wonder?' _"I suppose they are Sir. Did your flight originate in Middleton?"

"Yes, yes I did...Well actually Lowerton, that's where our offices are located. And if you don't mind what are you going to be doing in Japan?"

"Oh I have this ongoing cultural exchange with a sister school in Japan. I guess I'm getting the hang of the customs and lingo, but they want me to continue my studies.", Ron half smiled well aware that he would have to check for bugs later after spying a Global Justice Mark VII 'hearing aid' in the man's ear.

_'I wonder why Betty has me being followed. I guess she doesn't trust me, after the other day, it's a wonder she'll want to have anything to do with me.'_

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The pilot engaged the rotor as the black helicopter began to spin up. The short old man in red robes simply tucked his hands into his sleeves, bowed to the passengers then turned away as they began the mission he had given them a few days previously.

After the aircraft gained altitude Yori began,_ (If you do more than lay hands on Kim Possible, someone may let that information slip to the Chosen One.)_

_(Yorishi my intentions are honorable, they __just__ may not seem that way, but Sensei has ordered me to assume my __'playboy'__ role __again__. Anyway this is an assignment and not one I am proud of..), _he tried to explain as he gulped, knowing that he ran the risk of upsetting someone who someday, may become the greatest warrior the world had ever known.

_(And word has spread about your last appearance in Middleton. This time you are attached and whatever Sensei said do not take this too far.), _she warned with narrowing eyes.

_(My heart belongs to only you Yori-chun you know that.), _the spiky haired Japanese teen responded nervously as he saw the twitch that gave away Yori's mental frustration.

_(And you understand she had a crush on you before. If you flirt too much you **will** be in trouble.)_

_(I understand, I just hope we can get away before the other girls know that I am there.)_

_(Other girls?)_

Hirotaka hung his head and nodded, _(I had to be the 'hot' playboy before. I will not stray Yori-chan, ever again.)_

_(Good I am pleased that I did not waste my breath.)_

XXX

Anne Possible sat in a glider rocker on the deck watching the ground beef cook,_ 'This is the life, things are going great Kimberly and Ronald are almost tied at the hip like Barb and I wanted. It just doesn't get better than this. It's going to be a nice quiet summer and after everything that happened over last year I am ready for it.'_

The red headed brain surgeon of Middleton General Hospital smiled to herself as the door to the kitchen opened. "Mom?", Kim asked.

"Yes Kimmie what do you need?", Anne replied.

"After dinner I'd like to out to a movie with Monique, do you think that would be alright?"

"Oh I think so honey, but plan for a 'Cousin Larry night' tomorrow. And just to make sure that your Father gets the whole treatment of what he had in store for you, he can go along too. Aunt June gets on his nerves even more than Larry gets on yours. You ever notice how you and the boys end up there and James and I disappear?"

"Yeah I totally noticed it. The Tweebs have named Larry the dweebest guy on the planet and that was when I was a Freshman and the guy still hasn't gotten any better.", Kim told Anne.

"Anyway you do need to spend time with family, and I'll work on your Father some more about Ronald.", Anne promised.

"OK that's a deal; too bad Ron isn't here, he likes to hang with Cousin Larry since he found that Larry was good at 'Fortress'. In some ways they're very much alike, though I adore _my_ version."

"Oh and how is that honey?", Anne asked to learn more about Kim's thoughts on her boyfriend.

"Mom, Larry lives in his own little nerd world, he needs to get out and meet some nice girl. I mean I know I harsh on him a lot and I understand how important role playing is to him and all his fantasy movies and all, but he needs a social life too.", Kim informed her, "If he keeps this up he might end up being a Fanfiction writer or something even worse."

"Just like you need a life outside world saving and cheerleading?", Anne shuddered at the thought of the poor lifeless existence that might be in store for the nerd before she had replied with her own question.

"Yes, you're right Mom. I know that I need to spend time with my relatives, but I'd like to spend time with Ron's too."

"Oh and why is that honey?", Anne trolled for more information.

"Because.", Kim looked around to see if either the Tweebs or her Father were close, "Because I am beginning to feel a lot closer to Ron. I mean we've been best friends for almost our entire lives, and I just don't know if I can live without him. And I sorta want to make it real. We have been talking…."

"You know it's very early in your relationship with Ronald and your Father is very nervous about you two ratcheting up the romance Kimmie.", Anne informed her.

"Sigh, yeah I know. But I want Ron, not some other guy. All those cute guys...well the last time I dated a cute guy he melted on me after he gave me a shock to knock me out and Ronnie….. he's always be there for me. I'm still not sure that what I have with Ron is going to be a forever thing, but the way I feel right now it could very well happen."

"Well honey I would keep _that_ a little secret from your father until you know where this is going with Ronald, we both know that he thinks you're still in rebound from that Erik thing and will move on from Ronald when you _come to your senses_.", Anne told her.

"Yeah I know, Dad isn't happy that I'm dating a guy cause I love him and he makes me feel loved...Dad thinks that I can't be happy since he's not my mental equivalent. He doesn't remember that anything is possible for a Possible does he Mom?"

"He remembers honey, but only when it suits his purposes. You only have a few days before you head to that cheer camp so enjoy them while you can. I'll work on your father while you and Ronald are out of sight.", Anne winked, "Now would you flip those burgers for me please?"

Kim turned to look at the grill and, ashen, froze, "Uh Mom are you sure you want me doing that? I mean me, meat and fire used for cooking don't really mix...Remember?"

Anne laughed and pulled out the fire extinguisher from behind her chair, "I think we'll be alright Kimmie."

"I'd rather get Dad and the Tweebs out of the garage and away from whatever they're working on.", Kim countered.

"OK you brave the garage I'll finish up out here. Tell our men that we'll be eating in about twenty minutes.", Anne instructed.

"Sure Mom.", Kim replied then sighed, _'Our men...sigh, I wish there was one more here.'_

X

James Possible noticed his daughter just playing with her potato salad, "What's the problem honey?"

"Sigh, I just miss Ronnie. He flew out to Japan today.", she grumped.

"Well enjoy the time away from him, I know I am and the grocery bill is going to be a lot lighter too.", James quipped, "You never know you might meet some real nice guy over the next month or two."

"Daddd I met a nice guy already and...and I won't be enjoying the time away from him either."

"I know I know, he melted on you when Rufus bit him. If that rodent hadn't done that I should have been able to reprogram him into someone a lot nicer. Maybe we can find another one with tougher skin.", James reflected fondly of Erik.

"Daddd Erik, aka Synthodrone 901 was fake, not real. He was a **machine**. If I had known what he...I mean **'it'** was I never would have given him the time of day. Drakken **manufactured** him to keep me off track while he attempted to take over the world.", Kim growled, "He was programmed to be evil. Do you even want me to bring something like to bring me home at night from a date? The very thought of him sickens me.", Kim began to get angry remembering how she was played, something her father remembered too.

"But Kimmie-cub Erik was safe..."

"Safe, _**safe**_? He was in on a plot to take over the world, not be _safe_ Dad. Did you enjoy Drakken screwing with your head with that machine?", Kim pointed out as she set down the ear of corn she was getting ready to munch on, "Do you want that blue skinned freak to rob more classified information from your head?"

"No honey I mean, he wouldn't be able to..."

"What have intercourse with me? Just because he may not have been able to transfer _genetic_ material to me, that doesn't mean that he wasn't equipped to try and do it. Why don't you ask Wade about his programming? There are things that we left out of the public report. You should read it, it's very _enlightening_.", Kim explained seeing her Mother now pale and her Father's eyes narrow.

Anne quickly took the initiative seeing this conversation might get out of control quickly, "Boys would you like to go out for ice cream?"

"Uh sure Mom.", Jim started.

"But this conversation just went weird.", Tim finished.

"Kimmie-cub?", James was quickly cut off by Anne.

"This is a discussion for later, James.", she said while frowning at him. Then turning to Kim, "Thanks for bringing that information to my attention honey, we are definitely going to talk more about this subject at a later date."

"Mom may I please be excused, I lost my appetite.", Kim asked.

"Yes honey have a good time at the movies.", Anne responded to her daughter, while wanting to get her husband off alone and have a nice talk with him.

X

"Hey Monique thanks for picking me up, Dad was weirding me out.", Kim frowned.

"So spill why was your old man doing that?", the fashion diva asked.

"Dad was suggesting that the synthodrone was better for me than Ron.", Kim replied.

"Say **what**? That thing messed with your head, doesn't he know that?", Monique asked her.

"Dad knows, anyway syntho 901 messed with me like he was programmed to do, but Dad's all worried about me having kids someday.", Kim caught her friend's look. "He doesn't want that to happen, I guess in his 'ideal world' he'll be able to go to a store and pick them out. Anyway he doesn't think that I'll be happy with Ron because Ron's not my _mental equivalent_. He has no idea about Zorpox the Conqueror and the Attitudinator. I wonder if I should tell him about Zorpox to scare the daylights out of him."

"So your Dad thinks that a robot is better for you than a real guy? That is WWT GF.", the African-American beauty told her.

"WWT?", Kim asked confused as she sometimes was when Monique went into her own lingo.

"Way Wacked Thinking.", Monique huffed at having to explain herself yet again, "Anyway how long has Naco Boy been gone?"

"About six hours and...", Kim looked at her watch, "seven minutes and forty-three seconds."

"Oh you have 'it' bad for him don't you?"

"Yeah I do, I think it's going to last until we're planted in the ground. At least I hope so.", the red head admitted to her girlfriend.

"Are you sure this isn't some crush on your best friend, I mean remember Josh Mankey and Hirotaka.", the fashion diva mentioned.

"Yeah I remember them. But I know what I have with Ron and I am happy with it, I feel good inside. He gives me goose pimples, but unlike Josh I can sit and talk to Ron. I've shared so much of my life with him, it just seems so natural.", Kim smiles.

"Having been around you two it's sort of hard to think of one without thinking of the other, I mean he's, I guess, my boyfriend you know, but without all that stuff that you enjoy with him. But just a word of advice girlfriend if you give up on him, Ronnie won't be on the market long. Maybe just a little longer than you will be.", Monique warned Kim.

"I might be on the market longer Moni, if I can't be happy with a guy I've always been happy with there isn't a lot of hope for me is there? Anyway just let my boyfriend and I have some room to explore what we have.", Kim kept her smile.

"Well you two do complement each other and I'm glad that you have figured it out.", Monique smiled while wondering if she should start a pool after gaining inside information like she just did.

"Yeah me too, now I just have to make Ron comfortable to make the next step while educating Dad about overstepping his authority.", Kim smiled.

"Do you have a plan for that?"

"Not really Moni, I'm not sure what to do...yet. I know that I have to help Ronnie over the just best friends thing as well as Daddy's over protectiveness. Mom's willing to help, but I'm not sure how much.", Kim stated.

"Doesn't Stoppable have any hormones?", Monique asked.

"Oh yeah, he's got all those alright, but his higher brain functions get in the way you know."

"Oh yeah but I never thought that I'd hear that phrase come out of your mouth Kim. I'll bet like the fear of going into orbit around Pluto helps out too.", Monique giggles causing Kim to copy her.

"Or further. He's really afraid of Dad."

"Do you think that your Dad would do something like that to him?", Monique asked as she looked left and right before proceeding through an intersection.

Kim paused, "Dad's known Ron as long as I have and when we were just friends...well best friends, he didn't say too much. But now every time he gets the chance since the Prom he puts Ronnie down. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt Ron, but sometimes I just don't know."

"Whoa Kim sounds like your Dad is having problems letting go."

"Yeah I just hope he doesn't go too far. I don't know how Ron will act then.", the red head replied.

"Sounds like your Dad could put you between a rock and a hard place. I hope he backs down a little."

"I'm afraid he'll order Ron to stop seeing me.", Kim informed her friend.

"What would you do then?"

"I don't know, but Mom's supportive and she and Dad are going to talk it out."

"I hope that they can get through this Kim. There is wayyyy to much Agony County here for real life.", Monique chuckled as she pulls into the Mall parking lot.

"It's not that funny Monique."

"You think it's not? Let's see...", Monique rubbed her chin, "how would you be feeling if Bonnie and Brick were having troubles like what you told me about? You'd be laughing your head off, we both would be.", Monique stated.

"I wouldn't...OK maybe a little, but not as much as you think Moni. Oh, and speaking of Bonnie, did I tell you what she tried to pull on Ron earlier in the week while I was in Club Banana shopping for that swimming suit?", Kim asked.

"Who knows what that whacked out girl was up to Kim."

"Well you know she called a meeting right before the end of school and had Ron voted off the team as mascot, well then she picked a fight with him at the Bueno Nacho. She **slapped** my boyfriend.", Kim growled, "Then Ron snapped and slapped her back."

"She **what...he WHAT**?"

"You heard me Moni, then Brick got involved and Ron dropped him too. While I was taking care of Brick she called the Police on Ron.", Kim added, "For assault."

"Hold it isn't that assault on Bon-Bon's part, if she hit him first?"

"Yeah it is, and you know that Ron and I hold reserve Agent status at Global Justice right?", Kim asked.

"Yeah I heard something like that..."

"Well Bonnie didn't know that she basically hit a cop without provocation.", Kim informed her friend.

"Oh boy, uh how many nights did she have to spend in jail?"

"None, sigh, Ron didn't want to press charges...You know something Bonnie didn't even want to apologize to him even after he apologized to her. She's a real piece of work."

"And your boyfriend is a class kind of guy too Kim.", Monique informed her.

"And he's cute too.", Kim sighed again, As well as brave...and kissable and..."

"To the point Kim, what did he do this time?"

"Well..."

XX

From behind his special desk holding a small large eyed dog in his metallic right hand, the sinister form asked the seated individual, "Agent Gamma do you have that information I requested three days ago?"

"Yes Sir, we have used most of the staff to gather and collate the data on our adversaries while keeping a watch out for opportunities to keep them off balance. We expect another week of rendering of this data before we can begin to put together a plan to deal with them.", the young villain wannabe replied.

"Very well, but I want staff working around the clock on this.", the dark red haired man replied while petting a shivering pathetic dog he held in his metal hand.

"Sir, are you going to try and alienate the buffoon from Possible again? We had a difficult time last time we tried and I'm sure that our research was conclusive that your sister wouldn't fall for that again.", Gamma informed his boss while not mentioning the name of her organization.

"Your predecessor failed me, I do not know what we will do, but I know that we have to make a plan and follow it to the bitter end.", the man known as Gemini stated, "Now have Agent Delta and Beta bring in the intelligence that we have gathered from my sister's organization." The large eyed puny dog nervously twitched, anticipating the unpopular words that even his master uttered at times when frustrated. Luckily for him it didn't come that day.

"Yes Sir I am aware of the loser that had the title of Agent Gamma before I took up the reins. I think you'll appreciate my work much more."

"I hope for your sake I do to Agent Gamma now please return to your duties and send for Agents Beta and Tau.", Gemini instructed.

"Yes Sir.", the new Agent replied to the intimidating form.

XX

"James the boys are asleep. Now that the innocents are out of the way I think we need to talk.", Anne Possible began.

"Huh? What's the matter Annie?", James asked confused about what brought this on.

"I think we need to talk about your attitude **dear**.", Anne clarified, her tone turning icy.

James put the periodical he had been reading down on the coffee table, "I'm not sure I understand honey."

"Remember that we, that means you and me, agreed to stay out of Kimberly's dating life unless there was a 'problem'. Why have you tossed that out the window?", Anne kept her smile but the intent was there.

A cold chill ran up the rocket scientist's neck before he answered, "Honey Kimmie-cub's infatuation with Ronald is unhealthy."

"And why is that oh husband of mine?"

"Honey I've seen lots of very smart men over the years and let's face it Ronald doesn't cut the mustard, sure he's a nice enough boy to have Kimmie-cub's back, but let's face it he's just the rebound from Erik, now if Ronald was more like Erik it would be much better.", he informed her.

"Dating a robot? Are you serious James?", Anne grit out.

"Well that makes it sound so cold honey, but she's already done that and except for the melting on her part, she was quite pleased with him..."

"Quite pleased...She didn't know that _thing_ was a thing and not a boy...And it **is** cold, _James_. Tell me, if she were to marry something like _Erik_, how would you plan on her having offspring, you know, your _grandchildren_?", Anne growled not liking at all where her husband was coming from and seeing him stiffen from her comment.

"Well we...I mean Kimmie-cub and whoever...",

"You mean **whatever,** don't you? That thing was a **fake** human, it wasn't real.", Anne stated curtly again hammering on this important point trying to get through to him.

"Ah yes OK whatever, could adopt or we could use Kimmie's eggs and some donated sperm and put them in a vat and grow them. Nine months later we have babies.", James explained while smiling thinking he had the superior stance on the issue, "Then I'll be able to bounce them on my knee. The boys will be uncles and we can determine the how _smart_ the grandkids are."

"Jimmy, that sounds a lot like what the Nazis were trying to do back in the thirties. It was immoral then even in their weird society, it is just as immoral and **wrong** now.", Anne hissed as she pulled his head over to look at him, "Didn't you take **any** history classes in college?"

"What are you doing honey?", James tried to pull back as Anne probed his neck and head area.

"I'm trying to see if you got some sort of strange device stuck to your head giving you dumb ideas.", Anne snapped.

"They're not dumb ideas Annie. It's the wave of the future...its progress."

"And it's a stupid experiment. If the word got out to your and my colleagues we'd both be laughed out of our professions.", the surgeon countered.

"You want to have fun? Do you want to see if anyone buys this little idea of yours on making 'better' children? Why don't you write a paper for 'Science Magazine' and see if they publish it?"

"Maybe I will Anne, maybe I will. Anyway I am not happy with that boy dating my baby and what he might do with her.", James snapped being put on the spot.

"_Doing with her_? More like what she's **doing** with him. Don't you realize she might be planning a future with that boy from up the street?", Anne enlightened him as she snorted.

"W...w...we can't let that happen.", James croaked seeing that his plan which he had hoped to keep quiet and his fears both come back to haunt him.

"Oh and why not?", came the hissed response.

"Because they're incompatible..."

"No they're not; just because you think that Ronald isn't Kimberly's mental equivalent you think they have no long term future together. That's simply not the case. There are enough examples out there that suggest that Ronald may be the perfect match for her.", Anne replied, "If you want I can begin to document them."

"Annnnn, you are **wrong** about Kimmie-cub and Ronald...He's the rebound _person_ and to make it worse he's the rebound from a life form that wasn't _human_. There is no way that my daughter will settle down with him. It is better for them to realize this now and not to take their (snort) relationship to the next level. **I won't** permit it."

"What? You won't permit free will with **our** own daughter.", Anne hissed, " and that **our** daughter and I say that because she is **mine** as well as **yours**, I **carried** her for nine months or don't you **remember** that?...Is it just Ronald or is it any human male that you find it distasteful for her to be with?"

The rocket scientist paused for a few moments before continuing wanting to make his case. "It's...it's Ronald, sigh, I just don't want her to get hurt when she finds out that she's outgrown him. I don't want her to settle for him when she could have so much more.", James sagged.

"Settle? You inconsiderate, pompous...MAN, you. So why don't you forbid her to ever see him again?", Anne wasn't through with this and was getting angrier by the minute.

"Because as much as I hate to admit it, the boy does a pretty good job of making sure that Kimmie-cub returns safe to us. Now don't bring up the scars, I saw them myself and I'd have to say that for the most part he got them protecting her...But still it doesn't give him the excuse to date her let alone mate with her.", James explained.

"_Mate_? You asshole!...you make it sound _soooo_ **romantic**. So you admit that Ronald is good enough to die for Kimberly, but not good enough to father her children no matter what _her_ opinion is?", Anne's eyes narrowed further after he nodded at what she said, "You are treading on very thin ice here James Timothy Possible, our daughter is going to be eighteen next year and by the laws of Colorado she is already an adult, but when she makes that magic number you won't be able to tell her what to think or who to date or where to go to school. She is **not** five years old; she **is** a young woman not a child."

"She'll see the light by then honey, all we have to do is convince her that Ronald isn't the boy for her.", James frowned realizing this was going harder than he originally thought and that his wife was fighting him the whole way.

"**We** convince _her_? Where do **you** get that from? **I** am not going to interfere with or lie to Kimberly. So don't _honey_ me James Possible. I think this conversation is over. **You** can sleep on the couch tonight.", Anne snapped, knowing that she had to do something to get through to him.

"But Annie, we always sleep together..."

"That was before I realized what kind of moron you were James. I'll get you a blanket and a pillow, you go and get your pajamas **out** of the bedroom.", Anne snapped deciding there were going to be some lonely nights for both of them before he came around.

"But Anne, honey..."

"Do you want to stay in a motel tonight? I can get you a place at the extended stay motel that we use for visiting doctors.", Anne gave him the option.

"Damn.", James muttered seeing how his wife was acting, _'Doesn't she realize what's best for Kimmie-cub?'_

XX

Frowning, the mint skinned villainess looked over the data again,_ 'So they haven't moved you blue boy, I suppose it's time to implement "Operation Save The Boss's Biscuit" and get my bonus for getting him out of the slammer...I hope he can pay up this time.'_

Shego looked at her options,_ 'Yeah the ranch in North Dakota will work best, now to ace this place and __set__ it to __blow up__ if someone comes to check it out. Gonna be a night drive and a day __to__ rest tomorrow.'_

Ten minutes later the former member of Team Go loaded up a slightly old pickup truck with the gear she knew she was going to need as well as cash and credit cards in the name of Marsha Hall, who bore a clear resemblance to Dr. Drakken's sidekick.

XX

"Do you want to go out for a soda or something?", Monique asked Kim as they got back into her car.

"Yeah sure Moni, I'd like that.", Kim replied. "By the way that was a nice movie.".

"Well yeah I guess since it wasn't a 'Bricks of Fury' saga or have a lot of action in it. It wasn't as good as the reviews said it was.", the fashion diva responded, "You sure look down GF, still thinking about him?"

"Yeah Moni, Ron was still passing blood this morning when he left and Mom's not real happy about it.", Kim replied.

"Passing blood, like..."

"Yeah he was hurt worse than I first said he was. It must be pretty important for him to travel to Japan for him to do that.", Kim frowned as she Monique was backing out of the parking lot.

"Just goes to show you how tough your man is.", Monique glanced over to her friend. "I don't have a friend that close who would take a beating for me."

"I don't want him to do that; I can take care of myself..."

"If you could take care of yourself then you wouldn't need Ron would you Kim?", Monique asked evenly.

The red headed teen thought for a minute, "Maybe not to assist me, but to be my friend and maybe more...yeah I would still need him."

"So if you become capable enough then you won't take him on those missions anymore?", the African-American beauty continued down that train of thought with her best friend.

"Well I..."

"Because you have almost put him in the category of 'boy toy' if you do that girlfriend.", Monique finished her thought out loud, "If you do that you might alienate him, and he's been helping you for years."

Kim shuddered at the thought,_ 'If I do that I might lose __him. No__ he means so much more than being a toy. He's so much more.' _Kim then sighed, "He's been my friend longer than he's been my assistant. Someday, somehow we'll stop fighting bad guys and we'll want to settle down and raise our family. I just want to make sure there is something left of Ronnie to settle down with."

"I like the way you think, but you have to realize that some bad guy could get lucky and take you out too Kim, remember Ron's been able to do some pretty scary things even with you not around.", Monique told her, "Remember that Christmas, when he went into space to stop that blue guy?"

"How can I forget that one…And I'm afraid his luck will run out and then I'll have nothing.", the red head countered, "I can't see living without him. Life won't be fun anymore."

"And what would life be like for him Kim, without you?", Monique asked as she drove out of the mall parking lot.

The petite red head had not really thought about this before as her eyes opened wide trying to see the 'sitch' through her boyfriend's eyes, "I...I don't know."

"Well if you go down that road, you had better come up with an answer and it had better be the right one Kim Possible or you won't have Ron Stoppable as a mission partner **or** a boyfriend.", Monique lowered the boom.

"I know I know, how do I protect him and let him help me?", Kim moaned displaying to Monique that she had already thought long and hard about this very 'sitch'.

"If you love him, support him. Let him keep helping you. If something bad happens at least you'll have the memories and all the pictures that you guys have on your walls as a reminder. Don't lock him out of any part of your life girlfriend. Don't you even see the history there? You two have **lived** more together than a lot of couples who have been together for years. Not everyone is that lucky as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I sure haven't found _my_ guy yet and I _have_ been looking.", Monique explained as she pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream parlor.

"Monique you are a pretty and smart girl, you're going to find a great guy. I hope you have one as good as Ron, he's sorta what I compare anyone to.", Kim smiled wistfully.

"After that speech you're still shopping around Kim?", the fashion diva gasped.

"Huh? No, no I'm not, but if a girl asks me about nice guys I have some reference in Ron. A couple of them already have.". Kim tried to explain.

"You told them about Ron?"

"Well yeah, I just have told them what he's like and what's important to me that's all. I didn't mention his name to them. D...do you think I'm stupid? One of them could swipe him from me.", Kim replied showing that it did bother her.

"I doubt if that could happen, I think that boy is in it for the long haul. The only thing that's going to stop him is if you do something stupid like break up with him.", Monique warned.

Kim informed her friend, "I won't break up with Ronnie, but he'd better keep his hands off Yori while he's in Japan."

"So you're solid in this relationship even if one of your old flames, like Josh shows up on your doorstep?"

"Josh is dating Tara, we saw them the other day at Pace's."

"GF, what were you doing there?"

"Having a romantic dinner."

"I guess, he actually took you there?", the Gossip Queen of Middleton High asked, quite impressed, "I thought that Bueno Bucks were his 'standard'."

"Bueno Nacho **is** still our favorite hangout Moni, but that doesn't mean that we won't go somewhere else. See Ron's Dad almost insists that we use the place and the staff is friendly. Not only that but we get great deals on food. Anyway, it reminds me of our past together.", the red head replied, then was very quiet.

"What are you thinking about girl?", Monique could feel the mood change.

"Sigh, I was just thinking. Remember before the Prom?"

Monique nodded wondering where this going.

"Well before the prom…. when I was enthralled by Erik. One night I went to the Tree House, and Ron was up there. I had alienated myself from him not understanding that Erik had forced us apart, or rather forced me away from Ronnie."

"Well what happened?"

"Well Ron was annoyed. Anyway I climbed up there and told him we would always be tight. I could see that wasn't the case…and I lied. Ron Stoppable didn't buy it, and to tell you the truth neither did I. You don't know just how close Drakken and Shego were to taking over the world when the robots attacked. Synthodrone 901 basically had broken us up." Kim paused, "Ron knew that we were drifting apart and he was hurt, I actually told him we had to grow up and that we would always be tight….I think he saw it as the end of what we had."

The red head took another breath to calm herself before she continued again.

"If Ron hadn't convinced me that we were under attack during the prom it would have been over and a lot of people would have died. And think about this, Ron stepped up for all of us...Even when I pushed him away. He and Wade figured out the plot. Now we may not have won without me, but if I hadn't come with the suit Ron would have tried anyway no matter what would have happened. Even if it was a suicide mission…he would have tried and no one would have known either."

"And?"

"And the world as we know it would be over Monique.", the red head finished.

"You mean?"

"We would be slaves working for the greater good of 'King' Drakken", Kim replied finger quoting.

"Slaves? That is so wrong."

"Yep and besides the Police Agencies and governments no one knows either. I wonder what Bonnie would think about Ron basically saving her from being a brood mare?", Kim frowned (not revealing that some of the other girls at Middleton High might also have been in that position as well including herself and the girl she was talking to.)

"That is even more wrong; remind me to give that man of yours a kiss. That is if his girlfriend agrees.", Monique told her glancing at Kim to see her reaction.

"I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up. I fully intend to keep those lips of his busy for about seventy years."

XX

Kim entered her home and noticed that her Dad was laying on the sofa with a blanket over him. "Dad what are you doing in here?"

"Oh hi honey, your Mother and I had a small disagreement a little while ago. We decided it would be best if we ahhh.", James stated with a thin smile.

"What happened, Daddy?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about honey.", he replied not wanting to reveal that Anne was_ really_ annoyed with him right now so he changed the subject, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, but I would rather have been with Ronnie.", Kim replied not seeing James scowl at the young man's name.

"Hum.", James cleared his throat, "So you worry about Ronald do you?"

"Yeah a little, he **is** my boyfriend Dad."

"Yes, I am quite aware of what he is. You know Erik would have been the prefect guy for you if his programming had been modified."

"Erik wasn't even a _boy_ Dad, he was a _thing_.", she clarified.

"All I'm saying is that he and you looked so good together."

"Dad the only thing that he was good for was to show me and everyone I know just how big of a fool I could be. I've seen the light and I have the guy I want. I hope that every girl out there ends up with as good a guy as Ron Stoppable is.", she informed him, "But they'd better not come looking for mine."

James Possible countered as he tried to make his point to his sometimes hard headed daughter (not realizing that was a trait she picked up from him), "But you're both so young honey, you have your whole lives in front of you."

"Yes Ronnie and I are young, but soon enough we'll be full-fledged adults with voting rights and everything. You need to loosen the reins a little Daddy, enjoy my last year of high school. And please be happy for me 'cause I found I didn't have to look very far for the right guy. You know Ron is more like you than you realize."

"Oh how is that?"

"You're both geeks, it's just that he doesn't have the math background that you do. And remember he went into space, have you?", the young heroine asked her father.

"Well you have too, several times in fact."

"And Ronnie was right there with me too."

"Sigh I suppose you are right honey, but I have think about it. Now go to bed.", James told her.

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight sweetheart.", he smiled.

As he watched her disappear he thought to himself, _'I'm sorry Kimmie-cub it's for your own good. You'll thank me years from now. I hope this is all worth it.'_

XXX

The sleeping towheaded teen trembled in his slumber. The large man he had talked to earlier noticed and made a note on a small tablet and replaced it in his shirt pocket._ 'Something is bothering, him, that is the third episode __so far__. Well the Agency shrinks will have fun trying to figure this out.',_ he mused, _'I wonder if those thugs are talking yet?'_

A small pink head popped out of the teen's cargo pants, climbed up over the blanket and sniffed. Seeing the man jotting something down on the notepad he just looked at the human he didn't know before returning to the warm pocket he had been sleeping in.

XXXX

Standard disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Bonnie, Tara, Josh along with Anne and James Possible belong to the Mouse Ear people over at the Disney Corporation and the creators of the show, not to myself nor my beta Cajunbear. But if I did own them I would be in episode two hundred or something and be making money hands over fist.

Now that brings up a sore point because we make no money off this little hobby.

I'll see ya next time,

ST-103


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: 'The Hunter' contains very edgy material in time if not now. For the full warning please read the disclaimer on one of the first three chapters or the one at the bottom of the page.**

**ST-103**

The Hunter

Chapter 6

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Hi Monique, wanna hang with me at the main Bueno Nacho after a movie this evening? You know Ron and my booth?", Kim asked Monique after she answered the phone.

"Sure GF but when are you heading out of town?", the fashion diva of Middleton High School responded.

"Have ta leave Sunday morning.", Kim replied.

"So how did your 'Cousin Larry' thing go last night?"

"Lame like always. You know a lot of the time when they come over here Dad just goes up into his office or when we go to Aunt June's he leaves me and the Tweebs there and takes off. This time Mom left us all, including Dad, there and went out for coffee with some of the ladies from the hospital. She had been talking about paying Dad back.", Kim snorted.

"I know that your cousin is a little off, but I didn't think your Dad just played with you guys that way.", Monique replied.

"Does it surprise you since I told you how he is with Ronnie? Now Mom asked Dad if he wants to go over there Sunday night. Of course Aunt June and Cousin Larry are thrilled, but you should have seen Dad turn pale. Normally all I have to do is spout some cheesy lines that Wade gave me a cheat sheet for and then Larry just rambles all night long. And the best part is that I don't have to suffer listening to his rant because Wade gave me these great ear plugs!", Kim laughed at the payback she'd been exacting on her Dad.

"Wade also updates the cheat sheet for me all the time and includes some things that Larry _doesn't_ know about. One time Wade had me mention some conspiracy theory about something that I don't even remember what for and Larry had to get online for the next several hours to check stuff out. It was the quietest night we've ever had.", she crowed at the memory.

Then sullenly, "That was until he called the next morning."

Monique caught on with the laughing, "You are EVIL girl, but I like the way you got even with your Dad."

"Yeah the problem now is that Larry wants to know all the new theories on the web and he calls me three times a week to get updates. At least when I leave for the cheer camp he's smart enough to know that I'll be out of touch."

"So you sorta painted yourself into a corner there didn't ya?", the fashion diva asked.

"Sigh, yeah….but what's worse is that I miss Ronnie more than I thought that I would.", Kim lamented to her friend.

"If I remember you thought it would kill you."

"I should be so lucky. At least he was able to call last night after we got back.", Kim told Monique.

"Did your Mom get to talk to him then about flying out when he was still hurting?"

"Uh yeah, I didn't know she knew that kind of language.", the red head replied.

"How did it go?"

"She chewed him out for about a half hour then he had to get off. I got to talk to him for only about five minutes and now I can't hear from him until Tuesday.", Kim frumped, "Dad sure was happy though."

"He still hasn't seen the light?", Middleton High's gossip queen inquired.

"No he hasn't seemed to tone it down so far and Mom's relegated Dad to the guest room until further notice. The tension in the house is real bad right now; maybe it's a good thing to get away. And it's so frustrating too."

"And it's a good thing your boy toy is out from underfoot too. Maybe your Dad will get over it yet.", Monique told Kim.

"Not likely, I think Dad has his mind made up about Ron….And he's stubborn about that too. It's too bad Ronnie and me are broke, otherwise I'd just elope with him and end all this...drama.", the young red head informed her best female friend, "you know Daddy's always thought of Ron as a Son, maybe he thinks what we might be going to do is incest."

"Elope. incest?", Monique shook her head and filed this information away for another time before continuing, "You know if your Dad hates Ron that much there might be nothing that you can do. He might try and hurt your boyfriend if you guys try something drastic like that, but if I thought the way you did about him and I was related to him…I guess I _might_ be able to see his point."

"I don't think he would go that far as to hurt my boyfriend, but I've caught Mom and Dad arguing and Ron's name keeps popping up."

"Well keep up the faith Kim maybe your old man will calm down some, I'll call you before I come over tonight.", Monique assured Kim.

"Thanks Moni."

"Later GF.", Monique said as she ended the call.

XX

Wade Load noticed the black van pull away from the curb up the street from the Possible house. _'Humm I wonder what they were up to? Nobody got in or got out. The driver must have had to make a call on his cell phone.',_ the African-American preteen genius thought to himself as he automatically ran the tag that he got the image for of any car on the street.

_'Ah this is the life, maybe we can take a week off and go on vacation. I wonder if one of the companies I do consulting work for has some beachfront property somewhere?',_ he thought as his fingers flew over his keyboard.

After a few minutes he smiled and picked up his phone.

XX

Namori Satamu turned around in his seat to talk to his two guests as the driver began to pull out, _(Are you sure that you want to do this?)_

_(We have orders to; Sensei has to know before we can continue down this path. Otherwise we could waste too much valuable time to train him. And we don't know if we can undo this either.),_ the spiky haired young man replied.

_(How much more do you know about our target Satamu?),_ the beautiful female inquired.

_(Sigh, both of you have met her. I have not.),_ he responded.

_(There was an important reason for that besides rescuing Sensei.),_ Yori told him glancing back to her companion, _(However, you have studied her since the first trip.)_

_(She is as she appears. A young heroine trying to live a normal teenaged life, the International Police Agency Global Justice is very interested in her. She has her own personality quirks, but considering what she has accomplished without formal training except for martial arts classes she has done amazingly well. If we could tone down her flamboyance she would be one of the better students at Yamanouchi. She is very intelligent and gifted with the ability to make life or death decisions in a split second.),_ he concluded.

Yori frowned, _(Do you suggest that she comes to Yamanouchi Satamu-san?)_

_(No I don't think her personality will allow her to do so and fit in, she does not take orders very well.), _he replied without adding what was on his mind,_ 'We don't need two alpha females at the school.'_

_(OK let's get some rest today, the oblivious one here may need his strength tonight and if he does, he will definitely need it in the dojo later.), _Yori growled sitting back in her seat still not happy with the developments of the last few days and frustrated with the assignment..staring at her lover she muttered,_ (You had better hope that she is true and not a sex crazed)_ "**teenie** **bopper**". The last part she switched in English to punctuate her meaning.

Hirotaka nodded and prayed to whatever god he held dear and who was willing to listen even for humorous reasons, _'Please Kim-san, be true to Stoppable-san for both our sakes, I do not wish to follow this to its natural conclusion.'_

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Four forms struggled as they ran up the steep mountainside with heavy loads on their backs. Once they got to the top they grabbed their ropes for the speed rappel over a thousand feet back down. The thick leather gloves that each had been given had long since worn through and all of the figures had bleeding hands.

_(Stoppable-san one moment please before you descend.), _the short, red robed master held up his hand to stop the blond.

_(Yes Sensei.), _the blond teenager panted and bowed waiting for a rebuke as the steam from his sweat covered body surrounded him like a fog.

_(I wish to speak with you in the morning when you and your companions return from this all night exercise and before your first sparring session.),_ Sensei instructed.

_(Yes Master it will be my honor.),_ Ron replied with a bow.

_(Very good, you may continue then. I will see you in the morning.), _the ninja master bowed in return.

_(Hurry student the others are much further ahead now! You are falling behind!),_ the instructor yelled once the meeting was over.

_'Yeah fun fun, run run run all day long, day after day, week after week, year after year, forever and forever...amen brother.',_ Ron mused as he slid down the rope not quite enjoying the heat of the friction through what was left of his gloves._ 'It's gonna be a long day...make that a long night.'_

XXX

_Maui:_

"Well honey I guess it's time to head home from our vacation. We did what that Sensei fellow wanted and let him tell Ronald about the trip.", Dean told his wife as they returned from the beach for the last time.

"Honey I'm not sure it was right that we let Ronald go back to Japan without being there to at least say goodbye to him.", Barb Stoppable replied.

"The headmaster of that school was very adamant about our son going back there for some reason which he refused to reveal to us."

"Yes I know, but I would have liked to have been told why.", Barb informed her husband, "Anyway he did offer to act as a go between with the adoption agency, so I guess there is a plus to this. I hope he can cut through some of the red tape."

"Yes that was nice of him, but why are we going back to Middleton by way of Norway?", Dean asked.

"I have to go in to the main office and sign some papers. It's only going to take a couple of days and I have to attend a couple of meetings. If we do this now then I won't have to go back later in the year.", she smiled.

"That's fine dear, but as you know I can work from anywhere.", Dean smiled back.

Barb looked at her husband, "Honey you know we're not immortal, so why don't you have a backup trustee for Ronald's financial trust?...Just in case? We both understand that he's not quite ready to assume control of his assets, so we'd better prepare for that contingency."

"That sounds like a good idea, who would you like? Bernie Katz?"

"No Bernie's nice, but I'd like someone who is coming from a different perspective and one who Ronald trusts as much as him.", she told him after thinking for a moment.

"Is James Possible acceptable dear?"

"No I'd rather have Anne. She loves Ronald, but James...he's having trouble adjusting to Ronald being Kim's boyfriend. I'm not sure James could be impartial,", Barb replied as she stated her reasons, "and a non-impartial person is the last person who should be in charge of all that money."

"OK I'll set it up with the lawyers; I think she's a good choice too. Do you think we should tell her?", Dean inquired.

"No dear, this is just in case something happens to us. If something like that happens the lawyers will notify her; she won't have much to do just sign the papers. You've set it up very nicely even a five year old could handle it as long as he could sign his name. Kimberly might be more responsible than Ronald, but she might tell him then it would spoil the surprise for when they graduate."

"Are you planning on following through with this then?", Barb gaze lightened.

"Yes I am. If they're still together it will be our way of saying thank you to that little red head that finally saw the light and cast aside her doubts and fears. She really did grab onto him didn't she?", Dean chuckled.

"Sigh, yes she did and I'm proud of her. OK, have it your own way, but this _'this is my way of telling you' _thing is getting old...even for me and I came up with the idea as a joke. It's a wonder our son hadn't exploded some of the times we've pulled it on him.", Barb mock warned.

"It'll be something to laugh about when we're babysitting the grandkids honey. Now c'mon, let's grab a drink and get out of this sun. I don't want to look like a steamed lobster in Norway.", Dean invited helping her to stand in the soft sand on the beach.

"Well I hope Ronald and Kimberly will make this work out.", Barb mused to her Husband.

"You know the kinds of things they do, they're bound to make enemies honey. The odds are against them."

"And they need people in their corner too."

"You are right about that honey.", Dean smiled.

"We are going to support our children, no matter what it costs.", Barb informed him, "Anne and I are in agreement, no one gets in the way of a mother bear and her cubs."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and James don't know this, because Anne and I haven't told you before, but if anything happens to Anne and James I am the legal guardian of their children and if anything happens to us…Anne is the legal guardian of Ronald."

"Why didn't I know this?", Dean inquired.

"You had other things on your mind _dear_."

XXX

_New Mexico:_

_'Well I have to admit they sure hid this place well.',_ the villainess thought to herself as she peered through the high powered scope over a mile away from the hidden opening she was observing. _'And they can't see me since I got one of Dr. D's inventions over me. Who would have thought his 'invisible cloak' thingie would work so well? Anyway it's a good thing I lifted it, if we'd left it with the rest of his things Global Justice would have already been trying to use it.'_

As she watched two more guards appeared with rifles and began the circuit she had watched for the last full day and night; only moving for a couple of breaks and to scout around the perimeter of the hidden facility.

_'Well I'd better get the hover jet and make sure the stealth works on it and get it back here before tonight. Who knows how much longer it's going to be till they move blue butt.', _Shego groused as she eased herself away from the ridge she was on.

_'I'll get you out tonight Dr. D.'_

XX

"Meh, why have you moved me here to this isolated hell hole? Why don't I at least have a television to keep my mind occupied?", the evil scientist ranted in frustration after his tray of 'food' was passed through the slot in the heavy steel door.

"Shaddap freak, we don't wanna hear your yap. It's bad enough being here without your noise. _We_ don't even have TV here.", a voice ordered then explained.

"I demand to know where I'm being held you fool!", Drakken yelled in frustration.

"Thirty miles from water and three feet from hell.", a large dark shape appeared on the other side of the door.

"You moved me all the way to El Paso, Texas? I hate scorpions and rattle snakes!", the blue scientist gasped then whined.

The dark figure spat, "Too bad! Do you think we like to be here, you dummy? You caused all this when you tried to take over the world. Don't you realize Lipsky; if you just make the next hot gimmick then you'll be rich without having any responsibility. God knows you're smart enough. If you get enough money then you can hire all the accountants and lawyers that you want and you won't even have to pay as much in taxes as members of Congress do."

"Are you sure that's how it works? I don't pay any taxes now.", the blue man ranted.

"And that's one of the charges against you, and the IRS will get their pound of flesh.", the guard taunted, "That's the one thing that they're good at, the blood suckers. Didn't anybody ever tell you that you have to file even if you don't pay them?"

"No."

"Well who's your lawyer?"

"Hank Perkins."

"Well you ought to sue him for malpractice.", the guard laughed.

"Great, just great. Where are you Shego?", Dr. Drakken hissed under his breath as he plopped back down on his cot.

XX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

_'Well Brick has to start moving his things into his dorm. I guess I won't be seeing him much anymore except for some infrequent get togethers for some nocturnal bonding.',_ Bonnie groused as she entered a number on her phone.

"Hello?", a perky voice came though the receiver.

"Hey Tara it's Bonnie."

"Oh hi Bonnie, when's Brick leaving for college?", the platinum blonde asked.

"He's leaving in a couple weeks, but he's taking a load to his dorm like the rest of the football players and then they are going through some evaluations tomorrow. Do you want to hang around tonight?"

"With one of Brick's last nights here you don't want to go out on a date with him instead?", Tara inquired.

"I'm trying to make him jealous.", Bonnie chuckled slightly still thinking that she had him 'hooked'.

"You're playing with fire Bonnie.", Tara warned, "Anyway I have a date with Josh."

"What are you two doing that's so important?"

"We are spending time with each other as a boyfriend and girlfriend _should_ be doing...And by that I mean not arguing with each other.", Tara replied being slightly annoyed by the teal eyed cheerleader's attitude.

"You can go out with him any time Tara..."

"We're not doing anything super romantic tonight, but if you get one of us you get both of us. We're just hitting a movie and having dinner, then going home.", Tara said, "You're welcome if you behave yourself and don't tear anyone down while you're with us."

"Are you sure? You know I used to date Josh. He might still have the hots for me.", Bonnie snorted.

"I doubt if Josh is going to be holding _your_ hand tonight Bonnie."

"I just wanted you to know there is a past between us.", the brunette informed her.

"I know and I know more than you think I do. I just want you to know that it won't be your date with Josh, it'll be mine and you're just tagging along to keep us company."

"OK fine, we'll do a movie, so where do you want to eat then?"

"Bueno Nacho.", Tara informed her.

"What? Nothing fancier?", Bonnie huffed.

"It's the middle of the week Bonnie, BN is more than acceptable and we like to go there just like a lot of our friends do.", Tara explained.

"OK I'll be over at your house at when, six thirty?"

"Sure that sounds like a good time. I have to call Josh so this isn't a total surprise to him. See you later Bonnie.", Tara frowned knowing that her friend could be a real pain.

XX

"Hey Brian, you guys want to hang out today. I got my things packed for this trip.", Brick asked one of the linemen that had helped make his life a lot easier the year before.

"Yeah sure bud, I'd like to spend some time with a guy who's gonna play college football.", Brian Arbuckle replied, "How come you're not spending time with Bonnie?"

"She's had a burr up her butt for a couple weeks and I just don't want to deal with it right now.", the large quarterback informed his friend who had helped him become All State and earn the scholarship he received from the accolade.

"What's her issue this time?", the All Conference offensive guard asked.

"You know that geek Stoppable?", Brick inquired.

"Who, you mean Possible's sidekick...the one she showed up at the prom with?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Well what about him?"

"She doesn't like him.", Brick told his friend.

"So he's not that popular, he's a geek. So what does she want?"

"She wants him to move to another town.", Brick snorted.

"What? You know that's pretty stupid even for your girlfriend.", Brian laughed.

"Bon Bon does have her own spin on the world and it revolves around her. The girl has high regard for herself, and Middleton High because she goes there. I'll see ya tonight buddy. Maybe we can get some of the guys to hang out.", Brick laughed feeling much better.

"Yeah it'll be nice to get out and hang a bit, Dad's got me working in the shop when I'm not working out.", Brian laughed.

"Shit don't tell that to Bonnie or her crew or you'll be on the 'outs' with Stoppable.", Brick chuckled.

"Hey I'm not one of those fancy guys; my parents have to work real hard to make a nice living. Anyway if she forces Stoppable to move to another school maybe I can ask Possible out then.", the lineman mused.

"You can try, but I think that the dynamic duo are going to be hooked at the hip and she's gonna have a ring in his nose very soon. Later there Brian.", Brick hung up his phone, _'You ask Kim out and I can see a little red head kicking your fat tail Brian.' _

Brick Flagg may not have been the best student in the classroom, but he could 'read' people. That trait had kept him in good stead on the football field for years. He could feel the attraction between Kim and her friend and felt sorry for anyone that got between them.

XXX

_Middleton Space Center:_

"Hi Mom it's me James.", the rocket scientist spoke into his handset.

"Why hello dear, what a nice surprise hearing from you. When are you and the family coming to see me?", Nana Possible asked, "It's been quite a while."

"Well Mom that is why I'm calling. Kimmie-cub is going to a cheer camp in Georgia this weekend for a month and I thought that since she'd be so close instead of her flying back to Colorado, I thought that we could come down and spend a couple of weeks with you then drive back. What do you say?", James asked.

"That is a wonderful idea honey. Is that nice young man that came with you last time coming along?"

"He can't Mom, he's on an exchange trip to Japan and won't be back till right after we leave.", he responded effectively avoiding the 'Ron' issue.

"You know that he could fly down and you all can drive back together Jimmy.", Nana told him.

"Well Mom since this might be Kimmie's last summer at home with us I'd like to just make it family. So it's just going to be Possibles on the trip not a Stoppable.", he replied.

"I guess that will be alright, but I think he is a nice young man Jimmy. Kimberly has told me that they are dating. They seem like a nice couple.", she informed her son.

"Humm yes I suppose they are. Uh don't mention the trip to any of the family Mom; I want to surprise them, ok? I'll talk to you later."

"It was good to hear from you honey, I have to go out anyway and practice my shuffle board. We have a big tournament this weekend.", Nana excused herself.

After James Possible hung up he again picked up the phone and dialed another number. "Slim...Howdy this is James...Uh how's the ranch? You know we haven't been up there to rope any cows in a while..."

X

"Sure Slim now remember not to say anything to Joss. I want this to be a surprise.", the younger son of Nana Possible asked his older brother.

"Well Squirt I guess I can keep it quiet till you and Anne get up here. Are you gonna bring Kimmie's tin horn boyfriend with you again? I've got a horse...a real one this time that's nice and easy to ride for him. I picked her out myself.", Timothy Possible asked.

"Not this time Slim, he's real busy this summer, so he can't come with us...Uh if Annie or Kimmie-cub or the boys ask you don't know anything alright?", James asked.

"Sure we'll be looking forward to seeing you then."

Seeing that his plans were in place James called on the Chief of Staff at Middleton Hospital. "Dr. Swashplate? This James Possible how are you today?"

"Pretty good James what can I do for you today?", Geoffrey Swashplate asked.

"Well Doctor I was wondering if you could spare letting Annie off for a while. Kimmie-cub's going to cheer camp and I thought that it would be fun for a family vacation after we pick her up.", the elder Possible informed him.

"I don't see why not your wife has three months of vacation lined up, she just hasn't used any for three years.", he replied.

"I know we haven't but with Kimberly graduating next summer I thought that this might be an opportunity for us to get away and see the family. Mom's getting older and she misses us since she moved to Florida.", James told him.

"I completely understand James. There is something else that has come up and before we mention it to Anne we'd like to know if you're on board with this. It means some sacrifice for you and the kids, but it means a nice big promotion to Anne.", Geoffrey hinted.

"Well we could always use the money, what do you have in mind?"

"We want her to become Chief of Staff since I've decided to take a backseat and begin to pare down my activities in preparation of retiring. But to be qualified Anne's going to have to go to Denver and get more training. I think we can let her have like every third weekend off, but it is going to be very hard for her, you and the kids."

"Congratulations Geoffrey on the news. One of these days I'd like to get a chance to retire.", James laughed.

"If Anne wants this I...I'm sure that the kids will support her too. Yes we'll support her decision.", James continued as he began to laugh inside. _'Yes...the gods of space flight are looking out for me. Without Annie around I'm sure that we can convince Kimmie-cub to choose a better boy….and one that I would approve of too, maybe even a young rocket scientist! I could even mentor him, maybe bring him into the Space Center as my assistant. He and Kimmie-cub could even live in the same neighborhood and we could be in the same clubs too.' _The brown haired man stood and threw his fist in the air in the upcoming victory as he visualized it. Not understanding the Pyrrhic victory he has just thrown the kindling to.

XXX

_France:_

_(How is it going Manfred?),_ the young leader asked in German.

_(It is coming along, it takes time and research. When we make the offer I want to have all the background work done and already make it look like the site has been getting 'hits' for years.),_ the team's tech guru explained.

_(Well make it foolproof, we want to get away with this plan. If it works it will simplify our future possible business activities and allow us to do more of these operations.), _the leader explained.

_(Well I am going to get some sleep; I can't work two days in a row like you can. This is exacting work and if I make a mistake we could not only fail, but get caught and spend some serious time in jail. With all those agencies looking for us….well we don't want to be found by the wrong people, they might be after you more, but I think they would like to eradicate all of us for the last several cases that we took. Right now the programs will pass cursory inspection, but not a world class computer person...And from what you stated this is what we have to do.)_

_(I understand my friend get some rest. I have a meeting with a doctor to make my end of it work better. Maybe I won't have to go through extensive plastic surgery again if the rumors in the grapevine are true. I will see you later.), _the leader told him as he exited the lab and made his way into another room that had three computers in it. Three men were hard at work studying various news releases and histories of individuals to be targeted in the upcoming operation.

_(John, Ralph and Otto what do you have to report?), _Hans asked wanting an update.

_(The targets' friends and relatives are being gone through right now. We should have most of the data within two weeks.),_ Otto replied for all three men.

_(Very well continue. I shall be back soon.), _Hans informed them with a growing smile on his face.

_'This is coming along quite well.',_ he mused as he exited the main door.

XX

_Munich, Germany the next morning:_

_(Doctor it is very good of you to meet with me, my name is Sam Jacobs.), _the young man introduced himself using one of his aliases.

_(Thank you Sir, now it is my understanding that you do not wish for my new method of facial reconstruction for normal reasons. Are you going to commit any crimes with it?),_ the curious doctor inquired.

_(Do you mean like robbing banks and such?),_ Sam/Hans/Erik asked.

_(Yes of course. I can tolerate no negative publicity for me or my method.),_ the doctor informed him, _(There are many positive uses for this and I hope this procedure will help many unfortunate individuals.)_

_(I'm sure there are doctor. I assure you there will be nothing that will be able to be proven as to your involvement.), _Sam told him.

_(Sigh, since you are somewhat evasive on why you need this service the price is going to be high.),_ the doctor responded.

_(I understand. How long will the procedure take?)_

_(One week from start to finish. There is minor discomfort. With simple contacts and hair dye you will have a complete makeover.),_ the doctor informed his potential 'client'.

_(How many times can this be done, I would like this face back. I've grown attached to it.), _Sam chuckled.

_(We have been testing it on some human subjects after the simian tests. One person has gone through eight transformations. We need a three dimensional mask of the face that you would like. Our craftsman is fairly expensive.),_ the doctor told him.

_(Is there another way?),_ Sam asked, _(I heard that there was a person who was able to change her appearance at will. Would that be better?)_

He saw the doctor pale, _(That technique was even more experimental than mine is. That doctor was able to change someone's total DNA. We don't know what the long term effects are of it, but we have concluded that within several years that young lady will only be able to maintain her appearance for a few minutes at a time. If that is what you are looking for I suggest seeing that doctor, but I must let you know the authorities are investigating him and are planning on bringing ethics charges against him soon.)_

_(I had heard it was safe...), _Sam muttered.

_(If it was safe then why didn't the doctor use that technique to modify his own wife? He decided on a standard cosmetic surgery for her.),_ the doctor informed Erik.

_(Ah there is a downside to that doctor's experiments then huh?),_ Sam asked.

_(You could say that. If I had wanted to do something like that I would have entered into a partnership with him a long time ago. Do you have any more questions?)_

_(No and thank you. I will contact you later, but I think this is going to happen very soon. I will give you as much advance notice as I can.), _Sam told him.

_(Very good, get me as many pictures of the face from as many different angles as you can.),_ the doctor suggested, _(And remember it will take a while to make the mask. So we have to have some lead time.)_

_(How much time do you need?)_

_(Three weeks to a month should suffice. My technician will be able to accomplish the work in that time. We will also make a template of your face so that when you want to go back to looking like you do now if that is what you want.),_ the doctor responded.

_(Of course that is what I want. I spent a lot of money to get this face and I have become quite used to it and plan to have it except for short periods of time for the rest of my life.), _Sam informed him.

_(I can give you the numbers of other plastic surgeons Sir. That way you will be able to be sure this is what you want to do.),_ the doctor rose and offered Sam his hand.

_(No I think that after I check out your test results and they are adequate I think this might be the best way to go.),_ Erik took the hand and tentatively made his mind up on what he planned to do.

X

As the blond German drove back to his chateau he thought about all the possibilities and the special reward he was looking forward to._ 'I have to make sure that I record the events for posterity. This may be the crowning moment of the bet with Helmut.',_ he chuckled to himself knowing the ten year anniversary of the wager was coming up soon and the bet will be decided then.

XXX

_The Middleton Cimema (In the Middleton Mall):_

Kim and her best girlfriend Monique had just finished watching the newest movie set in the romantic comedy genre they liked so much.

"Well Kim how are you feeling now?", Middleton High's fashion diva asked.

"Oh it was a nice movie. I enjoyed it...Uh what do you think Ronnie is doing now?", Kim asked.

"I don't know I guess its morning in Japan, so I guess he's getting dressed or having breakfast or something." Then the fashion diva paused.

"You really do miss that goof don't you?"

"Sigh, yeah I do. I think of him all the time. You know I did that with Josh too, but I feel sooo much nicer with Ronnie.", the red head informed her friend.

"I can see that and it's starting to give me a toothache too.", Mo laughed at her friend's predicament with her eyes glinting mischievously, "Too much sugar."

"Moni it's not that funny when you feel sick all the time. I'm just drained. I sorta feel bleah when he's not around to make me feel better."

"I know what's bothering you, you're starved Kim. Come on let's go over to the Bueno Nacho to get something to eat and I'll bet you feel a lot better.", the African-American beauty advised the teen heroine.

"I suppose so…", Kim trailed off.

"You know I have an idea, what does Ron love most in the world besides you?"

Kim thought for a minute as she got in to the car now that her friend had unlocked it, "A Naco I guess."

"Smart girl. Now how about we dress you up as a Naco for when your boy toy comes home from Japan. That way he'd have the best of both worlds at the same time.", Monique continued to laugh.

"MONIQUE...that's awful.", Kim chastised her friend, "And that's great too, but Daddy would have the big one right in front of us."

"You know CPR Kim and your Mom can have an ambulance there in a jiffy.", Monique was now gasping with laughter and had to stop the car in fear that she might wreck it.

"OK you're taking my mind off Ronnie Mo and I thank you for that, but let's eat and talk about the movie or something before I blow up or melt down or something.", Kim replied with a smile seeing her friend taking some calming breaths.

X

_Bueno Nacho:_

"So you've already thought about the 'rest of your lives' thing?", Monique asked as they entered the eatery.

Kim looked up with dreamy eyes as she touched her locket lightly with her finger tips, "Oh yeah, not sure how Daddy's going to handle it, but I think getting Mom, getting Joss and Nana on board won't be too hard."

"I guess your rocket scientist father had better face up to some facts.", Monique replied after hearing for the last ten minutes what Kim was going to do with her boyfriend they both went over to 'the' booth and put their purses on the table and removed their wallets.

"You know Naco boy is gonna be a little peeved when he finds out you've come here almost every day since he left.", the African-American girl informed Kim as they walked to the counter to order their meals.

"I'll make it up to him when he gets back. I'll have a whole week to plan his welcome home party. We are so going to have fun.", Kim replied her smile turning impish and added, "hot steeeaamy fun."

The two gathered their drinks and returned to the booth.

X

_(Are you ready?)_

_(Yes Dear.)_

_(Do you have your transmitter on?)_

_(Yes Dear.)_

_(Do you have protection?)_

_(No she is a virgin and should have no diseases.)_

_(No I meant to keep from having little ninjas..), _the raven haired shinobi grated out.

_(Oh I didn't think of that.)_ Whap! Came the pop to the back of his head as Yori popped him.

_(Oblivious male, always thinking it's the female's job. Well it's too late now.)_

_(I'm sorry Yori-chan.)_

_(Well there is nothing you can do about it now. It will just be evidence for later. Remember you have to follow this to the bitter conclusion. If she wants to, you have your orders. Of course if you do, do not be surprised if you have a cold trip back home.), _the lithe form told her fiancée who shuddered at the thought of many cold lonely nights ahead.

_(Why does Sensei put me into situations like this?)_

_(Because you are expendable just as I am. Now go before this gets any worse.)_

_'Crud, I hope this works out the way Sensei thinks it's going to.', _the spiky haired Japanese male mused as he walked in to the Bueno Nacho.

For her part Yori grimaced as she checked over the recording devices and the encrypted radio set in the van as she made herself useful to keep her anger in check hoping a certain red head panned out like she hoped.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Please enter.),_ the red robed master replied to the knock on the frame of the door to his study.

The barefooted blond teen bowed before he entered,_ (I humbly apologize for not cleaning up Master Sensei, but the trainers understood this was to be a short meeting.)_

_(Ah that is too bad Stoppable-san. Please sit. I have asked Rufus-san to sit with us.), _Sensei told the American as he picked up a remote and pointed it at a monitor and pushed a button, "Let us speak in English for a change."

"As you wish Master.", Ron replied as he glanced at the screen.

An image that Ron was familiar with soon appeared. "KP.", he said sadly as she came into view, "How?"

"Do not think that your Dr. Load is the only one who can hack into security cameras my young friend.", Sensei said, "You are here to watch a very important turning point in your training and possibly your life. What happens next will influence everyone's future in both Middleton and Yamanouchi, maybe even the world."

"But Master what is happening?", Ron asked.

"A meeting of sorts. Today we will find out several truths. After that we will be able to begin making plans for the future.", Sensei informed him, "For now we must wait. You will find out as soon as I find out. Please watch this play out with me."

"Yes Sensei, it will be my honor.", the young American ninja replied.

"It will be both of our honors Stoppable-san.", he told Ron as onscreen they saw a door open and a familiar young man walk in.

"Uh oh, KP had a crush on Hiro...oh man.", Ron put his hands to his head in agony, "I've lost her."

"Maybe it is so Stoppable-san, but one way or another we must know before we go any further with some of the training.", Sensei explained.

XXX

Monique looked up from her burrito with bulging eyes and a widening smile, "Hey GF guess who's back?"

"Huh, Ronnie's back?", Kim asked looking around until she saw the guy she had a crush on a couple years before, "What's Hirotaka doing back here?" She kept her seat looking around to see if there were any other girls around that had a crush on him before.

"Good evening Kim-san and Monique-san may I join you?", the young Japanese man asked after he stepped to their booth.

"Sure you can sit next to me.", Monique replied sliding over to give him room.

The Japanese teen slid in on the bench seat and was seated directly across from Kim. "Kim-kun I have a confession to make, I have been dreaming about you for two years and I've decided to move in Middleton to be with you.", glancing at the African American woman sitting next to him, "And I would like to know if you would like to go steady and be my girlfriend Kim-kun."

Monique was in shock, but she had gotten over the Japanese teen quite a while ago, "Are you sure Bonnie isn't your number one girl Hiro?"

"I am sure Monique-san I want to make Kim-kun my main squeeze with all the advantages of being my girlfriend including spending, nights and weekends at my abode. She is the girl for me and maybe we could make beautiful children together.", he explained while keeping the smile on his face as he paused to give the red head time to think the offer over.

"Do you mean you want to have sex with me, just like Bonnie said you had it with her?", Kim asked.

"But of course Kim-kun. That is why I am here. Truth be told I never was in love with her. The only one who I felt about that way about was you. What do you say, we could start off right away.", he offered.

Monique was watching the ongoing interaction waiting to see what Kim Possible was going to do, "I'll uh head home Kim...I'll call you in the morning OK?"

"No Monique you stay here. Hiro, thanks for the offer I appreciate it. Two years ago I would have taken you up on it...But I want you to know that I have a guy and you should know it by now since he is spending the summer at Yamanouchi while you're here. His name is Ronald Stoppable and I think that you've heard of him. I've already given him my heart and I want his in return. I wear a token of his affection." Kim pulled the necklace and pendant from under her blouse to show him. "And I hope he's wearing mine. I plan to grow old with him so I don't need another guy. Now Monique is single so you might ask her or you can sit and eat dinner with us.", Kim replied after taking a calming breath.

"Are you sure Kim-kun? I would truly enjoy making babies with you.", he declared while reaching for her small hands which she pulled back.

"I'm sure you would Hiro, but I think I want to make babies with Ronnie instead. I'm sorry, but my crush on you has been over for years.", the red head told him, "If you get back to Yamanouchi and see Ron, tell him that I love him and want to be with him and only with him.", Kim told Hirotaka not really wondering why he was back in Middleton.

"I am deeply saddened, by this Kim-kun. But I can accept this. Good luck with Stoppable-san.", Hiro said as he scooted out from the bench seat much relieved by what Kim had told him.

At that moment Josh and Tara walked in to the Bueno Nacho, with Bonnie following.

"Oh this is going to be good.", Monique whispered as she noticed Bonnie's eyes almost pop out of her face when she recognized the young Japanese man who had been sitting with them.

"Oh **no**..excuse me ladies I must say hello to Bonnie.", Hiro groaned and bowed before he turned to leave.

"Take care Hiro and it was nice to see you again.", Kim and Monique replied together wondering what was going to happen next.

XX

In the van watching the monitors the young shinobi almost spit her tea out as she witnessed this ongoing soap opera with narrowing eyes knowing she was going to have a long talk with her fiancée about everything she had heard in the last few minutes.

XXX

Sensei studied his protégée with a discerning eye, "Well congratulations Stoppable-san, you might want to think about the china pattern soon. It seems that Miss Possible has stated her feelings quite clearly." The ninja master began to chuckle like a great weight had been lifted from him.

"I...I don't know what to say Sensei. Sure KP said that she loved me, but it didn't sink in till just now.", Ron spoke softly still wondering what the heck had just gone on.

"Repeat after me Ron-san.", Sensei advised, "I, Ronald Stoppable."

"I, Ronald Stoppable.", the blond followed.

"Am a very lucky young man.", Sensei continued.

"Am a very lucky young man."

"To have such a wonderful young woman wishing to be at my side."

"To have such a wonderful young woman wishing to be at my side."

"And I had better get my act together to make her proud of me.", Sensei finished.

"And I had better get my act together to make her proud of me.", Ron finished wondering what he had just done.

"Uh Sensei what does this all mean?", Ron asked.

"It means that we have a ceremony to conduct. I sent Yori-kun and Hirotaka-san on this mission to find out if she was your only one. It appears she is, Miss Possible has stated it so, just as you are hers. Now tell me truthfully, what are your deepest feelings for her.", Sensei commanded.

"Master I am in love with her...completely. I understand her feelings for me, I may not understand how she came to feel that way, but I am indeed happy that she does. She wants to travel my path. I wish to have her with me and travel her path as well.", Ron told the ninja master.

"Very well. Therefore we will have a ceremony when Hirotaka-san and Yori-kun return.", Sensei informed him.

"What kind of ceremony?", Ron asked.

"Since you are having trouble with the power that is growing in you we believe we have a way to make it stable. We will bind your and Miss Possible's Chi. When this the ceremony has taken place it will allow the Mystical Monkey Power to flow more freely in you before you two officially wed. Beware you must never cheat on her as long as she has these feelings for you. It will lead to your dishonor and your expulsion from Yamanouchi with a mark on your face to say to all who can read it that you are dishonored and have broken your vow. Anyone who knows how to read the mark will turn away from you. You will also lose all honorifics after your name. You will cease to exist in the eyes of the school.", Sensei informed the American teen.

"I understand Master and it will be my honor to take part in the ceremony. Now if I may be excused, I have sparring sessions to attend to. Do you have anything else for me?", Ron asked feeling better than he had in a long time.

"Not yet, I have one more thing to show you Stoppable-san. Since this scroll is written in ancient symbols I will read this to you."

Ron nodded, "I understand Sir."

"Not as much as you will in a moment though Stoppable-san.", the old master replied then paused as he carefully unrolled the parchment.

"This is written by the founder of our school and it gives us information about a couple who traveled here nearly fifteen hundred years ago.", the ninja master smiled not revealing the whole truth behind the facts in the upcoming lesson.

X

Ron looked on in awe as Sensei finished the tale, "So it's real then?"

"Yes it is real and for some reason two souls seem to forever be searching for each other. Once in a while they find peace and comfort. It appears that it is time for this to occur again. At a later date I will inform you deeply of what we suspect, but now the problem is what will we do about this?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to force KP into something. Tying her down against her will is something I will not do to her.", Ron informed the ninja master.

"I think we have a way of doing several things and all of it will hinge on Possible-san's acceptance of you and her willingness on being with you."

"Thank you for this time Master and for explaining things to me. I hope someday that we can do that with KP. Is there any more I need to do?", Ron asked.

_(Nothing at the moment Stoppable-san, please return to your training.),_ Sensei got back to business.

_(Thank you Master my heart soars with joy over seeing KP again and realizing that my future is bright.), _Ron bowed to leave.

XXX

"**Hiro**.", Bonnie shrieked as she ran to meet her former statement guy on the food chain.

"Ah Bonnie-kun, I have returned to Middleton again to see someone on an important matter.", the young Japanese man replied.

"Well what were you doing over by the loser's table?", Rockwaller snarked.

"I had something to ask Kim-san.", Hiro replied.

"Oh and what was it?"

"It was private Bonnie-kun, just between the two of us...well three of us since Monique-san was there as well.", he informed her.

"You're not going to tell me?", Bonnie frowned while crossing the remaining distance and wrapping him in a warm hug.

"As I said it was between Kim-san and I and it was private.", he told her knowing all this was still being recorded.

"But I want to know what you are doing hanging around that loser for?", Bonnie pushed the topic.

"I do not think that Kim-san is a loser Bonnie-kun, she is very accomplished.", Hiro cautioned her. _'And more so than you.', _he added without saying.

"Yes she is, she's dating her stupid sidekick Stoppable.", the teal eyed brunette snapped as she grabbed on to him and tried to kiss him.

The Japanese young man began to open his mouth to the 'loser' comment when…..

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend.", an agitated voice behind them asked sharply.

"Oh Brick remember Hirotaka? It looks like he's going to be my new boyfriend.", Bonnie snarked not understanding what has been happening.

"Maybe he will...maybe he won't, but I see you've been cheating on me again Bonnie.", Brick snapped as several males appeared behind Brick.

Hirotaka could see that the football player had some friends behind him, make that very large friends behind him, who may decide to take their frustration out on the cheerleader and stepped between them. "Do not dishonor yourself Flagg-san she is not worth it."

"Are you saying that Bonnie Rockwaller is a bitch?", Brick asked.

"I do not use that kind of language to describe anyone.", Hiro remained calm, "To earn honor is to honor those who seem not to show the concept themselves."

"What are you doing here man?", another very large human asked.

"To ask Miss Possible-kun an important question.", Hiro replied casually.

"Oh and what was that question?"

"I invited her to mate with me.", he told Brick, Bonnie and the large men behind Brick finally wanting everyone there to know who he had favored instead of the teal eyed brunette.

"**What**?", Bonnie gasped, "you asked her to sleep with you?"

"Yes I did, but she turned me down. She has a current boyfriend in Ron Stoppable-san. Now even though Bonnie-kun seems to have thrown herself at me...I am not interested in her that way. She has you Flagg-san for a man. And it still serves no honor to fight you since I have no interest in her.", Hiro explained.

"I agree dude, but you have to agree that Bonnie is a self-serving bitch.", Brick told him with his friends smiling behind his back and Tara and Bonnie both gasping at his blunt description of the brunette cheerleader.

"So you don't agree to calling her what she is?", he asked in disbelief seeing Hirotaka's shaking head.

"In my culture it is not honorable to refer to a female in that manner no matter what I think. Although I may use the term misguided.", the Japanese teen informed the American quarterback.

"You're a good dude, Hirotaka. Wanna go out for a bite and hang with us?", Brick asked.

"I would like to Flagg-san, but I have a previous commitment with someone. Take care with your future endeavors.", Hirotaka turned to leave.

"What about me Hiro?"

"For the time being Bonnie-kun I would suggest abstinence."

X

"Wow GF did you hear all that?", Monique asked Kim after listening to the discourse.

"Yep, and no one can say that the Japanese don't have manners Monique. Are you through, 'cause I want out of here before something else happens that I might have to testify to in court.", Kim told her friend as they got up to leave.

"I would like to see what is going to happen next though."

"Not me 'Nique you like gossip too much. I have enough to worry about with my BF."

X

"Bonnie I think we have some talking to do.", Middleton High's former All State quarterback informed her.

"Yes we do, you haven't been paying enough attention to me Brick and I want that to stop. I deserve better.", Bonnie replied somehow thinking she was still his girlfriend.

"You're right Bonnie I haven't been paying as much attention to you as you think you deserve. So I think we should just stop seeing each other.", Brick told her before turning around to leave as well.

"What? You **can't** dump me like that.", Bonnie yelled at the retreating figure.

"Wanna bet?"

XXX

_New Mexico:_

The small dark figure crept up to the massive doors of the structure. The device she had used before was still keeping her hidden from anyone watching for movement. With a growl Shego lit her hands and began hurling plasma bolts at the doors before her. In only a few moments and before any alarm was raised there was a hole in the doors large enough for a Kenworth 2000 Semi to drive through.

Sprinting towards the opening she dashed inside before the guards could react.

XXXXX

And here is the required disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade Load, Rufus and all the other characters, places and events which appeared in the show 'Kim Possible are the property of the Disney Corporation and the creators of the show and not myself nor CajunBear73.

While I'm at it since we don't own any of this it makes no sense that anyone would pay us to write about it…..So we don't make jack.

I want to thank CB73 for his efforts on betaing this whole work, now I had to take some of his comments out this time because I didn't want to spoil any surprises that I have in store for everyone. I also want to thank Valerie3 (I wondered who'd catch that…LOL), Jimmy1201 (uh James is not under mind control….yet….you'll see), CB73 (no comments about what's up Willie's can at this point.), readerjunkie (I'd like to see more too, but don't worry we're gonna have fun here.)…..Just a second I gotta catch my wind.

There that's better; Stormchaser90, (hey thanks there are a lot of things that are going to happen here and this is just the opening shots….like I said above you'll see what I mean.), Pbow (just how smart do you think ole Bon Bon is…and how deep her old man is in this thing? I think you might like how some of this plays out….after a football game it's gonna be fun….you know girls shouldn't make bets. Oh and about Anne, uh you'll have to wait and see.), Magic713 (will we see an evil Ron? Not really, though 'my' Ron here is a little gray and not white, later he becomes more 'gray'.)

Oh sorry about juming back and forth there, but I wanted you to get the idea that things were happening very fast and at the same time.

OK that's enough with the looks ahead. I want to thank everyone who has read this and any of my other work.

I'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank CajunBear 73 for all the work he's done not only with 'The Hunter' but also with all the other tales we've worked on together over the last few years.

Besides CB73 I want to thank readerjunkie (hey if someone feels better with some words of mine I've done good), Jimmy1201….yeah Hiro gets a second life here, Stormchaser90…there is gonna be a lot of stuff going on. Good thing I have CB to keep track of it (this is only to take a while to tell because there is so much going on.) Anyway thanks guys for the reviews and everyone who's read this.

Anyway Pbow sent me a note that there are only about seven original plot lines, this thing may end up long enough to cover a few of them. (snort).

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 7

_New Mexico:_

The figure charged through the blasted out opening. Seeing two guards running at her Shego lit her hands and threw plasmas blasts at them knocking both down and out. Neither smoking form made a noise as she ran past them keeping her left wrist in front of her face watching what looked to be a large wristwatch on her arm. After she passed the two unconscious forms there was movement behind her.

The villainess continued to run through the deserted corridors looking for her target deciding speed was more important than stealth. Finally, the device on her wrist began buzzing. Shego, knowing she was very close, began to open locked doors quickly the only way she knew how. After a couple of minutes all the doors in the hall were laying in smoking ruins, their locking mechanisms melted.

"**Doctor** **D**.", she yelled still amped with her confrontation with the guards and still frustrated because she hadn't located him yet, "Blue Boy where **are** you?"

"Shego?", a hoarse voice croaked from a cell that the green skinned woman passed as she walked back to where she had started the destruction rampage.

"Doc is that you? Come on we're burning midnight.", she urged, her head on a swivel on the lookout for threats to this operation.

"I can't I'm shackled to the bunk.", the trembling inmate informed his assistant.

"Dammit! OK hold on.", she uttered as she entered the wrecked cell.

The green skinned woman told him, "Stand back." She re-lit her hands and in a second or two the chain melted, "Now let's go."

"I'm with you Shego lead on.", the orange and white striped jump suit definitely clashed with his blue body…at least enough to make the mint hued villainess moan inside as Drakken regained his voice and was picking up what was left of the chain so that he wouldn't trip over it.

"Good we have to hurry in case there are reinforcements.", Shego snapped at him trying to urge her blue skinned boss to move faster.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, I haven't had that much exercise you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Can it doc, if they catch us neither of us will be getting much exercise in the near future.", Shego retorted.

Seeing the hallways still deserted she asked Drakken, "Where is everybody? This place ought to be crawling with security by now."

"Meh, as far as I know I'm the only inmate. I have only seen a few guards.", he replied.

"Maybe…..hey where did they go?", she asked as they came up on where Shego had her little skirmish with the guards, "Those guys should still be out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there were some knocked out guards here a few minutes ago. Come on this is creepy, we gotta get out of here.", Shego snapped as she led him outside still nervous about a possible counter attack.

"Where's the jet?", Drakken nervously asked, "I want to put as much distance from this place as I can."

"Hold on a second, remember the deal? We check each out in case the other may be a fake and for tracking devices before we get on transportation.", she reminded him of the agreement they made after they had been captured the first time.

"Yes, yes I forgot, let's get on with it.", he replied holding his arms out straight and waited for the numbing shock that was going to knock him to his knees.

The former heroine smirked as she hit him just like she did with Kim a couple of months before at the Bueno Nacho Headquarters. _'Well at least he's human. Too bad I have to carry him aboard though.'_

Shego pulled the remote off her belt and pushed a button. Soon there was a swish as the hover jet landed thirty yards away. She picked up her boss and hoisted him over her shoulder. "Damn Doctor D you need to go on a diet.", she laughed knowing that she was going to make a clean get away as she carried him aboard her eyes still glancing around as the hatch opened on the flying machine.

The green skinned villainess quickly dropped Drakken into a seat and belted him in. Two minutes later they were streaking along just a few feet above the rocky terrain as fast as the VTOL could move safely.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Can you believe him Tara, he_ dumped_ me! Brick Flagg dumped me, **that** bastard dumped me!", Bonnie ranted after Brick disappeared following Hirotaka out the door.

"And you didn't provoke him first Bonnie? You threw yourself at Hirotaka at the drop of a hat, and then when **he** turned you down you decided to work on Brick when he showed up….well I don't know what to say to you. But I think you need to get your head on right.", Tara told her sharply.

"What are you saying Tara.", Bonnie growled.

"Just this, you think too highly of yourself. You're not royalty; you're not one of the Mayflower bunch that landed on Plymouth Rock. Your family doesn't have so much money that your doodoo doesn't stink….You are a somewhat normal American teen who is good looking and has pretty good agility…..Good enough anyway to be a good cheerleader and you are smart enough to get into college. Calling Kim a loser is wrong, she'll probably go to an elite college in a foreign country.", Tara told her.

"She can't go there, she's dating the loser….", still holding on to her worldview.

Josh butt in, "Bonnie you get in on qualifications not on who you hang with….or date, or even spend time between the sheets with. Something tells me that Kim will get offers from schools that she won't even apply to. Anyway she might not even be with Stoppable when we graduate. It'll be interesting to find out where she attends at our tenth reunion."

"Well then there's still hope for her isn't there?…..", Bonnie smirked, staying on the food chain idea and it didn't look like she was going to give up on it anytime soon.

"Oh shut up Bonnie or I'm going to give you a new nickname that I know will catch on.", Tara warned.

"And what would that be T?", the brunette asked.

"The one that Brick mentioned that being 'bitch', there's a lot of kids at school that wouldn't mind referring to you in that way.", Tara informed her soon to be ex-friend if she didn't change her attitude.

"You can't talk to me like that Tara.", Bonnie hissed.

"You had better get used to it Bonnie. We're going into our last year of high school and you are falling behind Kim big time. While you walk around with your nose in the air she makes herself better. She has that national cheer camp coming up, from what I've read this is the one that is mostly made up of _college_ not high school cheerleaders. No matter what you do you'll never be better than she'll be unless she gets hurt.", Tara informed her.

"Damn, let's leave I don't feel hungry right now." The teal eyed cheerleader told them.

"Josh and I are going to eat Bonnie, if you don't feel like it you can either not eat or go wait out in the car, because Josh and I are going to enjoy ourselves; remember you invited yourself onto our date."

XXX

"Well GF what did you think of all that stuff at Bueno Nacho?", Monique asked her red headed friend as they were driving up to her house.

"Well it was out of the blue with Hirotaka and a bit uncalled for, he liked you too before. But the ship with me has sailed to Ron.", Kim replied, "Anyway it got real interesting when Bonnie and Tara got there. I think Bonnie's going to be even madder at me now than ever."

"Ya think girl? Well Hirotaka put her in her place and Brick did a nice job on Bon-Bon too. I'll give him a call later to compliment him on his putdown.", Monique smiled evilly.

"Yeah hey thanks for going out with me to the movie and dinner. I needed some cheering up and it did the trick.", Kim smiled sadly then perked up, "The after-movie entertainment was icing on the cake."

"Well they'll keep you busy at the camp Kim at least you'll be too tired to worry about Naco Boy while you're there.", the fashion diva told her friend.

"Sigh, I dream about him all the time though Moni. I just wish that we were able to spend the summer just hanging around getting used to being boyfriend and girlfriend.", Kim replied, "I mean I guess Dad was looking out for me by enrolling me in that month long cheer camp, but it's going to be so hard…"

"Not as hard as Ron going to Japan and then returning and when he's coming in you head on out again. **Now** if that happened we could send it in to 'Agony County'.", Monique told her.

"I can deal with it as long as that Yori girl keeps her mitts off my guy."

"So you told me Kim, I hope he keeps to the straight and narrow…..but you're right I wouldn't want to have to keep track of _my_ guy when he's away so long."

"Now that would be something Dad would have thought up just to mess what our dating and it is soooo wrong, whatever you do don't give him any ideas Moni.", Kim smiled sadly then her eyes narrowed, "I just hope he hasn't thought adding a girl to take Ron's mind off me or something like that."

XXX

Anne looked up from her magazine where they were sitting in front of the Television after cooking her husband and the twins a very nice dinner. She decided it was time to bring it up the discussion that she had earlier at the hospital, "James."

"Yes Dear.", Dr. Possible was looking at a magazine that had arrived earlier in the mail.

"I was given an offer today...at the hospital."

"Oh, what happened Annie?", James asked as he thumbed through a copy of 'Rocketry Today'.

"The Chief of Staff has decided to retire and they offered me his position.", Anne brought him up to date on what she had been told earlier in the day.

"Isn't that the job you've wanted?", the rocket scientist inquired quietly happy that she might take the offer.

"Yes it is and it's a huge step in taking in more responsibilities though.", she told him.

"I suppose it would be honey.", he replied setting his periodical down to give Anne his complete attention.

"The problem is there are some deficiencies in my background and they want me to take some training to fill in those gaps before the move becomes effective."

"Uh what would that entail Dear?", James asked already knowing what she was going to tell him since he had talked to the outgoing Dr. Swashplate earlier.

"Well I'd have to go to Denver for about eight or nine months and I'll only be able to come home only about every third or fourth weekend. It's going to be pretty grueling.", she said, "I just don't know if the sacrifice is worth being away from you and the kids. I mean who's going to cook the meals?"

"Well we can talk on the phone and send messages by email, sure it'll be rough for a while but the kids and I will manage.", he responded.

"Well maybe we can get Ronald to cook your evening dinners..."

"We don't want to impose on the boy, but enough about him...Honey you've been talking about this kind of thing for years. I think I can speak for the family here and I say go for it, cause anything is possible for a Possible.", James smiles, "We'll support you all the way."

"Are you sure honey?", Anne asked, "The extra income would be nice, but the opportunity to help people even more is tremendous."

"I'm positive, but I think we should wait and tell the kids. They all have a lot on their plates too. Kimmie will be able to concentrate more once she's back from the cheer camp. When do you think you'll start?"

"They want me to go about the third week of September, I should be done around the end of May next year.", she informed him.

"You know with this being Kimmie's last year in high school maybe we should to go on a family vacation since we're not going to be seeing an awful lot of each other."

"That sounds nice, where would you like to go?", Anne asked.

"Well my Mom has been bugging me about coming down.", he told her.

"That would be fine Dear, Nana really likes Ronald maybe he could go with us.", she replied.

"Yes maybe he could, but I think we should wait to tell Kimmie-cub about this too.", James turned away for a moment so she couldn't see his frown. _'Don't you realize this vacation was to get Kimmie-cub out if his clutches Annie?'_

"Thank you for supporting me James.", Anne stated, "And we'll tell her when she gets back from the camp."

"Does this mean I get bedroom privileges again?"

"Not at this time, but I'll think about it.", Anne replied still not convinced that he had learned his lesson.

"Alright Dear, but I thought…."

"I'm still not sure what you are thinking James."

"But I thought that we worked it out honey.", he protested.

"Like I said I'll think about it. When I'm sure that you have decided not to interfere with Kimberly's life and let her make her own decisions concerning her boyfriends then I'll probably relent.", she informed her husband, "I'm still a little upset with you over what you have tried to pull James Possible."

"I guess you have to wait and see that I have indeed changed honey.", he smiled. _'Crud, oh well I guess Kimmie-cub's happiness is more important than mine.', _he mused bitterly wondering if a certain blond teen's airplane crashing into the ocean was too much to hope for when he returned home from his stay in Japan.

A few minutes later the front door opened up and Kim walked inside. "Hi Mom and Dad did you have a nice dinner.", Kim asked as she gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes we did Dear did you enjoy the movie?", Anne replied.

"Yeah it was nice, good thing I went with Monique it's not really Ron's type of movie.", Kim informed her.

"Most boys aren't into romantic comedies honey.", Anne said.

"You can say that again, even Josh had trouble with them when we dated."

"Oh how is Josh?", James asked suddenly hearing a name other than _Ron_.

"He's dating Tara.", Kim smiled.

"Oh that's too bad, he seemed like a nice young man.", James continued off in his own world again.

"Anyway.", Kim glanced at her father who seemed to have something on his mind, "We went to Bueno Nacho after too."

"That's nice Kimmie…"

"Remember Hirotaka?", the younger red head asked.

"Wasn't he a boy you were crushing on a while back?", Anne asked not knowing what brought this up.

"Yes I was…and most of the girls in high school were too, anyway he came in while Moni and I where there.", Kim nodded.

"Oh did you talk to him?", Anne inquired wondering where this was going and hoping that she hadn't dumped her current boyfriend already as she cast a worried look at her husband.

"Yeah, and he asked me to have children with him.", Kim informed them as she glanced at her Father to see what his response was going to be, and she didn't have to wait long for the explosion.

"**What**?", James gasped, sputtering in surprise, the magazine flying across the room his 'daddy radar' screaming a warning signal the type of which fighter pilots always had going off in their ears when an enemy jet got on their 'six'.

"Yes Daddy he wants to have mad passionate sex with me and have kids.", Kim frowned knowing she might have played this a little too hard, but decided to see where it went.

"W…what did you say?", the elder Possible inquired getting very lightheaded and nauseous.

"Funny you should ask Daddy, I told Hiro that I _have_ a boyfriend and I planned on doing the same thing with him instead sometime in the future.", she replied with a smirk seeing her father having a minor meltdown and definitely having trouble staying calm, "Sorta makes Ronnie out a bit different doesn't it?"

"Anne….a boy wants to im...im…impregnate Kimmie-cub.", James gasped, "We...we can't let that happen."

"Yes I heard…..honey you should get used to that, our daughter is a very beautiful young woman and young men will vie for her attention.", the elder red head replied a bit too calmly for his taste.

"Kimmie are you sure that is what that boy said?", Anne asked her daughter to get some clarification.

"I'm sure Mom, well he didn't say mad passionate sex but you'd have to do that to get kids, you know. Me, I'd rather have children with Ronnie than someone else who has all sorts of girls chasing after him because my best friend cares about me and always has. You see Ron Stoppable loves me no matter what Daddy thinks and I know that I love him too. I just hope Daddy.", Kim nodded to her father, "Gets over this 'no one's good enough for my daughter' thing before it gets out of hand and we get hurt by it."

Anne looked over at her husband who was turning a dark red. "I do too Kimmie, James are you all right?"

"Yes honey, just a moment. Kimmie are you sure that's what he said?", James calmed down.

"Yes Daddy. Now Ronald has never been so forward, though I wish he would be sometimes.", Kim replied.

"I don't think I want to hear any more about boys having sex with my young daughter.", the rocket scientist groaned.

"Young? Daddy, I have reached the age of consent. If you don't believe me you can look it up on the internet. They have all sorts of information there if you look hard enough.", Kim informed her brilliant but sometimes hard headed father.

"But you'll always be my baby.", James protested.

"Yes I will Daddy, but the way you're thinking is going you won't have any grandkids unless I adopt them. You are so worried about some _boy_, and I mean Ronnie when I say that, _defiling_ your precious baby, that you still don't understand that **I** want him. Has it occurred to you that _I_ might want to defile _him_? I want him as my best friend and confidant, as my lover and the person whom I hope to grow old with. Gawd Daddy I've known Ronnie my whole life and he's **never** hurt me ever. He should at least have earned your trust by _now_! Please be understanding and let us love each other without interference.", Kim stated becoming angry with her father as she glared at him.

"James this is what I'm talking about. Kimberly has her own ideas about what she wants and what she doesn't want. You have to give her some space to make decisions. I don't care for her having children or even sex yet because in my opinion it's just too early to jump into and she and Ronald need experience and careers let alone them having to finish their schooling.", Anne told him.

"Honey why don't you go up to bed, I'll talk to you a little later.", Anne suggested.

"Uh sure Mom g'night.", the younger red head replied as she kissed both of her parents again.

"James I was right, you're not ready to share my bed. Good night.", Anne told her husband.

"Honey..."

"No listen, it's in her genes to be free-spirited and take the bull by the horns, so to speak. If you take that away from her then you will effectively have destroyed what _is_ Kimberly Anne Possible. You must give her some freedom or you'll be sorry when she just takes it and shuts you out of her life.", Anne cautioned.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Again, free for all.),_ the ninja instructor, with Rufus perched on his shoulder, implored the seven senior students on their fourth hour of heavy contact sparring, _(Your endurance is terrible.)_

The students, all clad in black, got back in their ready stances and waited to be allowed to continue. They fought for two more hours before the same instructor stopped them._ (That is enough for now. Head out the main gate and four laps around the grounds. Then go and grab something to eat and then to the baths after you tend your injuries. Then you will be allowed four hours of sleep. Now hurry the clock is ticking.),_ he urged.

Ron quickly grabbed his naked mole rat and ran to what was Yamanouchi's dining facility where he somehow was able to defeat Nooni (Master Lunch Lady) for three rice rolls, two of which he gave to his rodent buddy before taking off and running to the baths.

Thirty minutes later he was out the door and running to his dorm and to the hard mat that made up his bed. _'Man if KP could see me now...she'd never believe that I could move this fast.', _Ron mused as he was about dead on his feet knowing that he would still be dead tired when he got up.

"Rufus maybe you'd better stay in tonight and get some sleep. I have another long day ahead.", the blond American teen told his little friend as he tried to get some rest. _'I hope KP knows she's worth this.'_

XXX

_Middleton Airport:_

"Now you have a good time Kimmie-cub and remember anything is possible for a Possible.", James Possible encouraged his daughter after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will Daddy; I'll see you next month. Are you going to send my return plane tickets? I just noticed that I only have a one way ticket. I mean I could have Wade get me a ride home, but I don't want to burn favors for that.", the auburn haired teen told him.

"Don't worry honey, we'll take care of it.", her father replied.

"Mom?", Kim inquired.

"We have a surprise for you and we'll tell you on the phone in a couple of weeks honey.", Anne informed her daughter.

"Oh..OK, if you want but really I can have Wade scrounge me up a ride if it's too difficult..."

"No, no we just have a surprise for our wonderful daughter.", James hinted, "And it will be best when you find out later."

"Oh..OK."

"Now have a good trip and have fun Kimmie.", Anne instructed.

"I will Mom. See ya in about four weeks.", Kim picked up her small carryon.

After the younger red head disappeared Anne told James, "You know she hates surprises. Come on let's go and pick up the boys."

"Well she'll like this one honey.", the rocket scientist replied. _'I know I will.', _James smiled as he offered his arm to his wife who took it.

_'So he has decided to bring Ronald with us then.', _she smiled not knowing just how far her husband was willing to go.

XXX

_BA Flight BA239 to Oslo, Norway:_

Glancing over his shoulder Dean Stoppable checked first to see if the passenger behind him had enough room before he eased the back of his seat down. "Traveling First Class is a lot better than Coach, Barb.", Dean smiled in contentment.

"Yes it is. And I bet that once Ronald finds out that he has the money put away he'll probably opt for the front of the plane too.", she replied as she reclined her seat too.

"Well let's not tell him until he's ready to graduate. Maybe about Spring Break we'll tell Kimberly and Ronald about the funds and the offer to educate her at the school of her choice. I'm sure that we can find a suitable school for Ronald close to the one she chooses.", Dean smiled, "That is if they are still together. If not then Kimberly will have her schooling wherever she chooses and Ronald can go where he wants.", Dean proposed.

"I agree honey because it's way too early to tell if they'll stay together, but I do think that giving Kimberly the scholarship and paying for her education is the appropriate thing to do. I mean she was there when Ronald thought up the idea for the Naco. He's made millions even if he doesn't know it yet, she should at least have her education taken care of, but don't you think that we should at least give the Possibles a heads up about this?", she asked.

"When's Anne and James' anniversary?", Dean just got an idea.

"June or May if I remember.", Barb replied, "Why?"

"Well how about we tell them ahead of time like right before their anniversary. What a gift knowing that you won't have to pay for your daughter's expensive overseas college education. Because you know Kimberly might pick one of those fancy Universities in Europe."

"Yes that is good. But we have to make sure that they understand that it has nothing to do with Ronald and Kimberly's relationship...agreed?", Barb clarified.

"I agree, so I'll contact the lawyers and our investment people and make that everything is in place, it's the least we can do for her.", he replied.

"Good call honey, it may be the best thing we could ever do for her.", Barb finished as she drifted off, "You know I've been thinking the house is going to be lonely without Ronald there and I'm too old to have another child."

"Well maybe our son won't be in a hurry to move out and go off to college Barb..."

"And maybe he will, and the house will be too quiet. I'm not really ready for it...I'm just glad that those people at that school talked to us.", she told him.

"So you're really thinking about going through with it then?"

"Yes I think we're going to go through with it and not just me.", she clarified for her husband who nodded knowing his life was going to change again.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

Sitting at her desk, Elizabeth Director was looking over various reports when her phone rang. "Dr. Director.", she spoke into the handset.

"Dr. Director there has been an attack on the New Mexico detention facility last night just like you foresaw.", Agent Alfred Clemmens announced to the head of Global Justice.

"Any injuries?", Dr. Director replied with her own question.

"No Ma'am, we had evacuated everyone from the facility before Mr. Blue was sent there.", he replied, "The synthetic guards were the only ones present, and from the readings on the computers they have all been destroyed with the automatic cleaning stations cleaning up the mess."

"Are you sure that Drakken and Shego are both gone?", the one eyed director of Global Justice inquired.

"According to the computers...Yes Ma'am. We are ready for a follow up team to go in and begin repairs.", the Agent informed her.

"Very good, but I want an investigative team in first. After they go in send in some Agents to appraise the damage and notify me of how bad it is. I expect a report by tonight, so please have it ready for me.", Betty told him._ 'It's a good thing that we took this precaution, GJ doesn't need any more Agents injured.'_

"Yes Ma'am do you want to put out an advisement to law enforcement agencies?"

Sighing, "Not at this time. As long as we took no casualties we can wait to notify anyone else. Dr. Drakken and Shego should be keeping a low profile for a while. Let me know if anything about them pops up.", she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am. Are there any further orders?"

Betty thought for a moment, "Yes instead of the briefing tomorrow, set it up for tonight. We should have some information by that time."

"Yes Ma'am.", Clemmens responded.

XXX

James Possible was smiling as he drove home from the airport. "What is making you feel so good James?", Anne asked.

"Oh just looking forward to seeing Mom again that's all honey.", he continues to smile,_ 'Well if she knew what the plan is she'd cut me off for the next fifty years.'_

"Yes dear seeing your Mother again would be nice, uh I have a question."

"Yes Annie?", he replied.

"Why didn't you want to go see my parents?"

"Uh well to be truthful I didn't think of it, if you want to we can add that on to the trip.", he told her, "But I have already scheduled a trip up to see Slim as well while we're gone and I just don't have that much time left for vacation."

"**What**? When were you going to tell me this?", Anne snapped.

"I was going to surprise you honey...during the trip.", James added.

"But not a thought about my relatives..."

"I'm sorry I should have thought of them. Usually you do that for me.", he reminded the red headed brain surgeon.

"James is this some sort of end run..."

"Annie how can you say that? You have all that time put away, why don't you use some of it and take the kids off to see some of the family?", he suggested.

"I could use the time that we were going to use on that trip to see your brother.", Anne warned, "That you were going to spring on us."

"But it'll break Joss's feelings. She's looking forward to seeing Kimmie-cub.", James countered seeing even more of an opportunity of hoping that Anne wouldn't call his brother up.

XXX

_Arizona:_

"Doc, pick up everything that you need. We are gonna ace this place and set up a new base of operations at one of your northern lairs.", Shego ordered as she threw another duffle bag full of gear into the hover jet.

"I'm moving Shego, but are you sure that it's not safe here?", the blue skinned scientist inquired, a little annoyed with his assistant.

"No I'm not sure it's not safe here or if it _is_ safe here, but right now do you want to take the chance? We're within five hundred miles of that prison I broke you out of. I don't want to run the risk of spending any more time in a GJ cell than I have to.", the green skinned woman told him worriedly, "I want to be out of here in less than twenty minutes.

Soon the villains were flying low hoping to avoid anyone seeing them and calling in authorities.

XXX

Kim again looked at the necklace she wore around her neck with an inaudible sigh,_ 'I can hear from him in two more days.'_

"Excuse me Miss, do I know you? You seem familiar.", a middle aged woman asked from the seat next to her.

"Uh no Ma'am, I don't think we've ever met, and I have a pretty good memory.", Kim replied, somewhat interrupted from her musings.

"Are you sure, I know your face from somewhere..."

Kim extended her hand with a small smile knowing that there was going to be no way out of this conversation, "Kim Possible, please try to keep it down. Ron and I try to keep a low profile."

"Ron..?."

"My partner and boyfriend.", Kim clarified in a low voice.

"Oh I didn't know you had a boyfriend..."

Kim looked around before explaining, "He's not with me on this trip, I'm going to a cheerleader camp for a while and Ron's in Japan for a cultural exchange and will be back in about four or five weeks."

"Do you mean you're dating that pre-teen boy who runs your web site?", the middle aged lady inquired wondering if all the hype about Kim Possible being the girl next door was just hype.

"Huh pre-teen? No, no that's Wade. Ron's the one with the mole rat...and the freckles and cute cowlick.", she sighed.

Incredulously the older woman asked her, "Oh I think I've seen a picture of him once...so you're dating the sidekick? A word of advice dear, you can do better."

"Ma'am, I don't think you realize what you are asking. Like everyone else you have the mistaken idea that Ronnie isn't good enough for me. If you understood the sitch you'd agree that I made the right choice.", Kim's eyes narrowed not really liking someone putting her guy down.

"But if he's the kid I think he is...well he isn't much to show off is he?"

"Do you mean does he have movie star looks? Or have a couple billion in the bank, maybe have an IQ of 160 plus? No he doesn't have any of that. The last guy I went out with that looked that handsome was a, _ugh_, robot who was disguised to make me fall for him in an attempt to take over the world and if it had worked you'd be that villain's slave. Ron's had millions, I've had a billionaire chasing me and I can tell you there is no substance to him and the super genius IQ... my tech guy is one of the smartest guys in the world, my twin brothers are obnoxious geniuses, Mom's a brain surgeon and Dad's a rocket scientist. Trust me I'd much rather have my goofy acting but cute boyfriend.", Kim rattled off her spiel.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes I've known Ronnie since I was four and we've always been together.", Kim stated.

"Well I think you're still making a mistake.", she cautioned.

"That's because you Ma'am, like the rest, are on the outside looking in. Even though Ronnie and I do a lot of things to help people we try to maintain a low profile and try to do the normal things that kids all around the world do and have somewhat normal lives when we're not freak fighting and such.", the red headed teen added.

"Well I have seen your picture on the cover of several magazines in the last few months, you're famous."

"But I don't want be famous. I want to help people and have a somewhat normal life while doing that.", Kim opened her pendant to gaze at the bit of straw colored hair that was secured inside.

"That is an interesting little trinket."

"See the etching? That's Ronnie, he has the twin of this one that has my image and a few strands of my hair inside of it. His image comforts me and I hope my image comforts him. Somehow we seem to even know what the other is thinking. So who else would be better for me than someone who is linked to me somehow?", Kim asked as she sighed and closed the locket again.

"Well if you think that he's good enough for you, I guess he'll have to do.", the woman replied.

Kim stated softly, "Don't worry he's more than good enough and he'll do just fine. Excuse me Ma'am but I'd like to take a nap, the cheerleader camp promises to be quite challenging." The young red head leaned her seat back and closed her eyes with a smile as she pulled a red hockey jersey up around her shoulders.

XXX

"Mom would you like for me to get you something to drink.", the pre-teen genius asked.

"Why thank you Wade dear. A soda would be very nice.", Martha Load replied to her son who went inside the resort home they had been loaned to them for a couple of weeks and returned with a drink for each of them.

After the genius returned he asked, "Mom do you like this little vacation getaway?"

"It's very nice honey, how did you reserve it on such short notice?"

Wade smiled, "You know I do consulting work for Zebra Ping Corporation right?"

"Yes dear, they are very appreciative of your talents."

Wade started, "Well uh thanks Mom..."

"Well this is an investment property for them. They are thinking of selling it to my trust. We'll be able to use it any time we want or lease it out so that it pays for itself.", he explained, "If you like it we can purchase it, but since you're my guardian you'll have to sign the papers."

"You are so sweet Wade; if it works out we'll do that. Since you're comfortable with it I can notify our lawyers when we get back from the trip. I think this little vacation is just what the doctor ordered, it's a lot better than the hologram beach that you have in your computer system.", she informed him preferring the real sand and water much more than the hologram version of it.

"Yeah about that I have a lot of work to do on it yet. I mean you don't realize that I actually have to enter in every grain of sand to make it realistic...and it's just taking a while.", Wade explained, "And the water is even harder, I can do it, but it takes a while."

"Wade I'm so proud of you for taking some time off, you really needed the break. You're under too much stress honey."

"Well with Kim at the cheer camp and Ron in Japan there isn't a lot to do so this was a great opportunity.", he replied while sitting down to enjoy the light breeze and the sun. Of course Dr. Wade Load's mind never really took any time off and as he pulled down his shades and lay back on the recliner he began to muse about various things. He spent hours over the years doing this very thing and he knew that he had come up with some very nice gadgets for Kim and Ron during that time.

XXX

_Yamanouch, Japan:_

_(Please sit my trusted students.), _Sensei motioned after all bowed, _(Would you care for some tea?)_

_(Thank you Master.), _Hirotaka replied as he took the offered cup and handed to Yori.

Sensei smiled, _(Stoppable-san and I listened in on you while you met with Possible-san. It was very interesting to see his reaction.)_

_(Uh Master did you have the video feed up as well?), _Yori asked since she basically had a front row seat to the proceedings at the Middleton Bueno Nacho.

Sensei continued to smile, _(Yes we did, though Stoppable-san was worried until Miss Possible 'explained' her feelings about our prized student.)_

Hiro chuckled,_ (I'll bet he almost freaked out for sure. I don't think I want to spar with him for a while.)_

_(It came out in the end and I explained that it was I who assigned you to the task. But we have to do the bonding soon to help with Stoppable-san's emerging MMP. It is still not stable and this worries me. He should have most of it under control by now.), _the white haired man frowned glancing at his male student who was sitting with him.

Yori frowned,_ (I have studied all the scrolls of how the power works Master, if it is still unstable and when it does come to him in the manner it does...)_

_(Yes I know child, Stoppable-san may be the most powerful Monkey Master of all time. Since his control is so erratic we have to find a way to calm it. I have further studied this and I have decided that the only way for him to continue is to bond his chi with someone who comforts him. None of us fit that bill, and after speaking with him I feel that there is only one person who is able to do that. That is why I sent you on the mission to Middleton.),_ the white haired master informed them.

Seeing the wide open eyes of his students he continues,_ (I have felt that Miss Possible would be the one to fulfill this task, but we had to be sure. After hearing the words from her heart of hearts I am convinced that she would be the best person to help Stoppable-san out. He will call her tomorrow and I will speak to her about this.)_

_Yori looked worried, (Does she know the risks?)_

_(The risks are very minimal for her, it is the Chosen One who faces dire circumstances if this bond is broken incorrectly.), _Sensei informed her.

_(Then how will you tell her?),_ Yori asked.

_(I will ask her if she wishes to become closer emotionally and mentally with Stoppable-san, she needs to know nothing more. If we tell her of what could happen that knowledge could interfere with her free will. We cannot do that, because if we do then this is sure to fail and then we will have unleashed a major catastrophe on the world.), _he told them.

Hirotaka's eyes narrowed,_ (Master do you know what would have to happen if that were to occur?)_

Sensei was quiet for a moment,_ (Yes I know what we would have to do, there are several things that we can do. The final one will seal Yamanouchi's fate as well as Stoppable-san's. I do see a way out of this however.)_

_Yori asked, (And what would that be Master?)_

_(It is something that we haven't thought about trying yet, though I have already laid the plans and have it ready to go. We cannot even tell Stoppable-san yet himself. I will tell him only about himself and Miss Possible's bonding and what the dangers are for him. If he agrees we will go ahead.),_ the ninja master told them.

_(Are you sure there are no risks for Miss Possible?),_ Yori inquires, _(She is an innocent in this matter, she has no stake in this.)_

_(She has no stake? I highly doubt if she wants to see her best friend literally torn apart by the Power that he took on to keep her safe those years ago. If she loves him don't you realize what seeing him on fire with no one being able to put it out would do to her? She is very intelligent...if she found out that we had just let this happen to him without taking the chance...I think she would hunt us down like animals in her grief.),_ Sensei told her.

_(I just hope this gambit works; if he becomes unstable we may have to terminate him for the safety of everyone who inhabits the planet. If that happens we will do what we must do. The dishonor of not accomplishing our goal will be ours to bear for the rest of the world to see.)_

_(Are you sure Master?), _Yori gasps.

_(I have taken it upon myself to reveal the scroll that Toshimuru wrote when he first encountered Ron-san's and Possible-san's ancestors.),_ the ninja master told them.

_(So he knows?), _Yori asked.

_(He does, but he also knows about his beloved's free will in this matter. We must not 'force' her compliance if we are to succeed. It is unfortunate that Stoppable-san has been privy to that scroll. But it was the only way that I could get him to consent to this.), _Sensei nodded.

_(Then the die is cast?)_

A simple slow nod was her answer.

XXX

_GJ Detention Facility, outside Stuttgart, Germany:_

Ten large gray clad forms got into their vehicles two miles from the lockup. Two of them carried remotes for the armored tractor that drove in front of them. "Remember ve get zee boss out firzt. Don't hurt anyvone unless they get in our vay." a tall thin man told them softly over their radios.

"What about the buildings and equipment?"

"Destroy dem. But be careful not to hurt guards. Ef ve do Globil Juztiz will be after uz like houndz after ze hare.", he warned them._ 'Dumkofts vill du vat za vant. Zay nevar lizzen to me.'_

Two hours later ten forms ran back out of the Global Justice Detention Facility all of them were large hulking men the eleventh was a short squat man shouting orders to the tall man that had led the assault waving his arms like a madman.

The monitoring computer silently recorded the events as they unfold with an internal timer ticking down. When it reached zero a message was sent automatically over six different radios. Moments later, data feeds uploaded surveillance tapes through satellites. Twenty seconds after the original timer finished counting down to zero an automatic alert was sent to Global Justice Headquarters. Five minutes after that original message was sent data began to appear in the Headquarter's advanced computer system.

Agent Will Du was on duty when the information began to pour in. _'Well Betts you were right again. Too bad we didn't have Possible and Stoppable on hand. Oh well we'll get Dementor back again later.',_ he mused as he pushed the button on the console that put him in contact with Doctor Director.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Stoppable-san, Sensei wishes to speak to you. He is over there.)_, the instructor pointed into the darkness.

With a bow the towheaded ninja student replied,_ (Thank you Master. I will return as soon as I am released.)_

It took Ron Stoppable a couple of minutes to find the Headmaster of the school.

XXXXX

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, the tweebs as well as Bonnie, Tara, Josh and both set of 'rents belong to the Disney Corporation and its small army of lawyers as well as the creators of the show 'Kim Possible'. CB73 and I don't make a penny off this little hobby and its only for our and our readers entertainment.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	8. Chapter 8

Hey here we are back again with another chapter of 'The Hunter: Book One'. In the last chapter Shego finally broke Doctor Drakken out of custody. Go Shego! Also Brick finally dropped Bonnie too (at least we got one canon piece in place here).

Now there is tons of stuff coming up and it's gonna take a while to tell this convoluted tale so you have to be patient, the 'Cliff Notes' version hasn't come out yet.

So anyway I wanna thank my super-duper beta the one and only Cajunbear 73, without him you'd be reading 'See Spot Run'…..well 'See Rufus run'.

Also I want to thank everyone who has read along so far and especially readerjunkie (twice) oh and what makes you think that the old gray matter hasn't been bronzed already? Jimmy1201 (don't worry about Kim's ride home, it's been taken care of already, James is pretty thorough). CB73 (yeah there are lots of plans….uh do you remember which way this is going? I sorta forgot.)

Now remember everybody our 'Ron' is not lily white here, he's more gray….but then I think even though Sensei thought Ron Stoppable had a pure heart the rest of the show pretty much showed he had plenty of faults that plagued him. Now during this tale he is going to work through some of those so get ready for it. Now I am not gonna spill this far in advance so you have to wait. But I will reveal that more players are going to be introduced in this chapter.

But at least for some of it the wait is over,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 8

_At a large underground lair sixty miles south of Middleton:_

"Sir, according to our surveillance equipment both Dementor and Drakken have escaped from their detention centers within the last twenty four hours.", a masked figure told the one supervising them from the chair behind him.

"Were the incidents connected in any way?"

"No Sir they don't appear to be. The only thing that they have in common was that they were both...uh released by seemingly different people from different facilities."

"'_Don't appear to be'_?", the dark form asked suspiciously.

"Was Glob...uh that Police Organization involved in releasing then?", the imposing figure asked for clarification.

"Sir at this point I just don't know."

"What? Is there something the matter with our equipment?", the dark one lowered an eyebrow.

"Yes Sir, these bugs that we have on Global Justice's walls just aren't doing the job. They're a piece of junk.", he said in exasperation as a small rat-like dog with large eyes yapped at him nervously.

"'A piece of junk', you say?", the figure tried to calm the rat-like thing he was holding in his arms.

"Yes Sir, even a child could have designed something better.", the oblivious employee ranted not noticing that the others at the console were scooting their chairs away from him.

"How long have you been with me Agent Epsilon?", the dark form inquired rather ominously as he held the nervous canine.

"Six days Sir.", came the reply.

"You have failed me for the last time….."

"Failed you Sir?"

Suddenly the Agent and chair the Agent was sitting with disappeared when a huge opening opened up in the floor. In the blink of an eye the one who had been sitting at that spot in the console was gone.

"Agent Rho see if you can gather more information from….", he stopped to gaze at the shivering mutt in his arms, "The agency in question. You have twelve hours…Do not fail me.", he said darkly.

"Y…yes Sir.", Agent Rho gulped as he returned to his computer screen and began furiously typing, occasionally pausing to look behind him, trembling at the thought of what his new-former-acquaintance Harvey was going through right now.

The dark form sat in thought, _'As far as we know only one person has ever come close to defeating Kim Possible and now he's free. I think he might want to clue me in on how he was able to do this.'_ Then after looking up the private message list on his password protected 'evil friends' list and entering the address of the recipient of his missive and began typing his message.

'_Note to self: put out applications and send flowers to Mother for her birthday, I just hope 'Betty' doesn't try to outdo me again this year.", _the eye patched villain mused as he got down to business with the message he needed to send out to clarify things.

_'Maybe I can get the others to help with this? If it works she might even become my Agent Alpha instead of that buffoon that she's always with. What was I thinking when I offered him that position?',_ Gemini thought as he smiled about his dreams for the red headed girl. _'Hummm may little Miss Possible and her sometimes bumbling boyfriend will be a welcome addition to my staff.'_

XX

_Middleton Space Center:_

Professor Ramesh walked into the office of a friend he had known since his college days at MIST. "You look down James, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Daughter problems, nothing I think you can help me with, Ramesh. So, what are you doing at the center?", Dr. Possible frumped down in his seat as he studied some data.

"Oh just checking with your launch vectors for the new space telescope, we'd like to get it into orbit before the next century.", he kidded the rocket scientist. "Anyway do you want to talk about to talk about Kimberly, James?", his old college friend asked knowing his old friend's protectiveness issues concerning his red headed daughter.

"Sigh, I just don't want my Kimmie-cub's boyfriend to defile her….She insists that these choices are hers to make, not mine gosh darn it. Still I feel it is my job to protect her and Annie is not supporting me, she's supporting our baby's misguided views of life.", Dr. Possible explained, "I even suggested that if Kimmie wants babies we could adopt or take her eggs and fertilize them and grow them in a tank. You know we've been cloning lower animals for years. Then at least Kimmie-cub wouldn't have to 'do the deed' with some boy that Annie and I don't approve of."

"Well James I do not think that you're going to get out of that. In my home country in some areas the fathers of the girls pick who does the initial deed from relatives or friends. Now my family doesn't take part in that activity, but like I said in some parts of my country it is tradition. But you never know how this might work. Anyway if Anne seems so adamant in supporting Kimberly you might have to get grandchildren the old fashioned way. But it might work out for you to have her bred by a boy of your choosing. That way it wouldn't sting you so much.", Ramesh informed him leaving out that that 'tradition' also included something he didn't choose to mention, the one regarding selling the girls who were forced into it into sexual slavery. _'James would never go for that, and neither would I.'_

"Sorry Ramesh, I guess it's one way to look at it. I have a lot on my mind and still have some work to do for the launch early next month.", James half smiles as he stares at a picture of his family. At one point the picture also included a sandy haired tow headed boy, but James had the photo taken out and re-touched up without Ronald Stoppable's image in it_. 'I wonder if I could find a way to erase him from her life?',_ the rocket scientist mused as he pulled out his old slide rule and began to re-check calculations_. 'Why does life have to get so complicated?'_

XXX

_Drakken's hideout in North Dakota:_

"Dr. D!", Shego called out, "You have an emergency email on the Villain Pal® network."

"Meh, it's about time since I haven't used hardly any of my frequent flier miles this year yet, but we're not due for a convention for several months. I wonder what they want?", the blue skinned scientist informed her with a frown, "Who's it from?"

"I don't know, it's in some childish cipher and you have the key locked away and never have let me look at it."

"Well, they must want to know why I haven't used any of my frequent flier miles yet. Don't they understand I've been busy trying to break out of jail? Alright, I'll be right there. The cookies are about ready to come out of the oven.", he told her.

"Sure Doc, just letting you know. I have ta check out some things on the web, I've been out of circulation too, I want to see if there is anything going on.", she replies as she began to look into the news. _'Wow the Princess sure got some mileage out of kicking our butts last spring, I wonder what she's up to? Hmmm I do think she looks cute in that white suit. Her butt's a little big though I wonder why, maybe I can use something to embarrass her….nah blue boy already tried that..'_

In a few minutes the blue skinned villain was sitting next to her going over his own terminal. With a smile he saved and copied the document. "I'll go and decode this Shego I'll be right back; do you want me to bring some cookies and coco moo when I come back?"

"**I do not do coco-moo!** Now get out of here you are annoying me!"

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Student, return tonight. Sensei has informed me that you have a 'personal' call to your woman and we don't want you to miss that, do we? It's not that TRAINING isn't the most important thing you will ever do on this Earth.)_, the other students chuckled at Ron's embarrassment, _(But until then you pick up your pack and you will run to the top of Mount Yamanouchi to retrieve the little Buddha Statue from one of the caves.)_

_(Master all the caves near the top have the statues in them. How will I be certain that I have the correct one?),_ Ron asked wanting clarification.

_(I will inform you student.)_

_(Master are you then coming with me?), _Ron asked not knowing if he wanted to hear the biting comments all night long.

_(No you will bring it to me I will tell you if it is the correct one.),_ the Master smiled.

The tow headed teen bowed_, (I understand.) _Ron groaned inside knowing it was going to be a long tiring night with no or little gratification since there was no pleasing the Master in charge of this part of his training.

As he bowed and turned to leave, _(Don't forget your pack student…And hurry. And make sure no one steals it from you.) 'And you are beginning to be smart enough to know what this is all about aren't you?'_

Inachu Naramura nodded to the other figures in the background, _(Make him fight his way out. I want to see his uniform covered in his blood upon his return. Make sure that his face does not show any injury however. Master Sensei will be very upset if Kim Possible has any idea what her boyfriend is up to.) 'And how easy it was to divert him.', _he thought about the order that he was given from Sensei.

It took only moments for the others to disappear, some to pursue, others to lay in wait for the American teen.

X

The black clad figure moved among the boulders on the mountain at altitude, trying to move quickly to accomplish the mission he was given only a few hours before. _'What's that?'_ Startled by the sudden noise, Ron stopped.

Then he could see them, barely. _'Oh man I didn't expect to see them so early.',_ he mused as he tried to slink away off to the side. As he moved with almost a catlike motion one of them moved to cut him off.

X

It took him the better part of the night to get back down the mountainside with the object. The running fight had severely drained the American's energy reserves. With a bow, the blood-stained figure presented the small statue to the ninja master.

_(You fool, this is not the one that I required. Do it again until you get it right. It looks like you won't be able to call your girlfriend this time.),_ Namura laughed doing as he had been ordered.

With a bow Ron Stoppable started back up the mountain again knowing that he was going to be in for a tongue lashing from his girlfriend, Kim Possible. That is, whenever he got around to calling her again. _'I hope she doesn't break up with me over this.'_

XXX

The red headed teen was worried, _'Why hasn't Ron called yet. He's never late.'_ She continued to watch her Kimmunicator. Finally, it began to beep. "Ron, Ron I was so worried…..Yori? What are you doing with Ron's Kimmunicator? Where is he...Is Ronnie alright, he's not hurt is he?", Kim's worried rant turned into a hiss then into a soft wail as she really began to feel lonely for Ron.

"Ah Miss Possible it is good to see you again. Stoppable-san cannot see you for now, he has failed the exercise he was on and has to complete it before he can enjoy 'social' pleasures.", Yori replied trying to calm the red head down, "It is my hope that he will be able to speak with you in the upcoming days."

"Sigh, how is he doing Yori?", the teen hero asked deeply saddened at not being able to see her love.

"Stoppable-san is making progress, however it is difficult for him. But then if it was easy anyone could do it.", Yori smiled.

"I wish there was a way I could help Ronnie. I really miss him.", Kim softly confided to her.

"Master Sensei has thought of something and we have been discussing it for a few days trying to discern all the variables Miss Possible.", Yori told Kim.

"What is it? What's going on?", the American teen asked.

"It is sort of a ceremony; you see Stoppable-san has trouble accessing the Monkey Power when he desires to use it. It is unstable at this point and he is unable to control it. And it comes and messes with his 'studies'."

"Yeah it sort of comes and goes. Sometimes it freaks him out since it's so erratic.", Kim added knowing Ron had some problems with the power he had attained at Lord Fiske's castle a couple years before.

"It is easier for him when _you_ are in peril or stress then when _he_ is. We have studied this and determined that the problem is not with the MMP, it is with Stoppable-san and his Ki. For others who have been much more selfish, the power comes to them though it is not nearly as strong.", Yori informed the red head.

"I just wish there was something I could do to help.", Kim worried.

"That is what we wish too...Sensei has felt that if Stoppable-san's chi and your chi were bonded together then the calming effect of your chi on his would help him when he needs it most. We think it would calm him and allow for the Power to flow when he calls it.", Yori informed her, "We feel that since you are so close to Stoppable-san that this may work for him considering how it manifests itself."

"How can we do that, he's in Japan and I'm in Georgia are you going to fly him here? I can't get away and Wade's offline except for emergencies."

"No we have another way that would involve be no travel, we have noticed a necklace around Stoppable-san's neck the pendant that hangs from it that he seems to be very fond of and he refuses to remove it. When we asked him he informed us that you have its twin in your possession. Is this the case?", Yori inquires.

"Yes it is Yori, mine has a lock of Ron's hair inside; his has some of mine. I find it comforts me."

"Ah that is as we hoped, you have something of him in your possession and he has something of you in his possession. We feel we can create a strong link if you are willing to try.", Yori explained to her.

"Are you sure that it's safe Yori? I don't want to do anything that will hurt Ron.", Kim worried a bit.

Yori laughed lightly, "Except for feeling very close to Stoppable-san there is no danger. You do like to feel close to him do you not?" _'Yes no danger for you Possible-san.',_ Yori thought, so that Kim wouldn't hear her. _'Just do not give it back to him and keep it in your possession if you truly love him.', _the ninja thought to herself hoping the confession of love that she had witnessed from a few days before was true.

The red headed teen perked up, "Oh yeah Yori I love the feeling of being with Ronnie...What do I have to do?"

"Do you know how to sit in the Lotus Position and calm your mind?", Yori asked.

"Yes I do...Ron showed me, but I'm not very patient.", Kim informed her about one of her traits.

"I will help you then, let us practice.", Yori stated as she began to run Kim through the needed exercises to make this work.

After nearly an hour Yori said, "That is enough for now Miss Possible. We must do this several more times before we attempt the link and bond the two chi's. Are you able to do this again tomorrow at this time?"

"Yes I am, and my roomie for cheer camp, Sarah Welcome, is giving me a funny look right now. I think we might have weirded her out some.", Kim groaned as she got up from the floor after picking up her Kimmunicator.

"Are you in pain Miss Possible?"

"Just stiff, I'll do more cool downs tomorrow. I'll be better then. Cheer camp really gives you a workout.", Kim replied.

"May I speak to your 'roomie' Miss Possible?"

"Yes and please call me Kim, I'm going to get a soda anyway.", the red head asked paying attention to the device for another moment.

"It would be my honor and thank you Kim-san.", Yori smiled a moment later Yori was looking at a new face, "Miss Welcome my name is Yori Himitsu how are you today?" (Again ninjas were notorious for not using their real last names)

"A little overwhelmed by you and Kim doing whatever you were doing.", the young woman replied, "Where are you?"

"I am at the Yamanouchi School in Japan.", Yori told the tanned woman with the blonde hair.

"You're really in Japan?"

"Yes it is so, do you wish proof?"

"I ah, well yeah I guess.", the college cheerleader told her, "I've never talked to anyone in Japan before."

"Well one moment please.", Yori told her as she panned the Kimmunicator around the room she was seated in. Then the Japanese woman got up and opened her door and began to walk around the oil lamp lit campus.

Finally, when Yori was done Sarah asked, "The buildings there are beautiful...Uh why is everyone in karate uniforms?"

"That is because the students here take martial arts as an exercise program.", Yori lied through her teeth to keep outsiders from knowing what was really going on at the school.

"Oh are there any other things you guys do? I like to swim.", Sarah told Yori while waiting for Kim to return.

"Oh yes we swim, but there aren't any pools here. Up in the mountains the water never gets warm enough, but we enjoy mountain climbing, practicing yoga and performing gymnastics.", Yori told her getting the other woman comfortable with her.

"Where do you swim if it's not in pools?", Sarah asked as Kim returned.

"We have streams and lakes.", Yori smiled.

"In the mountains? That water has to be cold."

"Yes it is so, but it is all we have ever known. So for us the temperature is normal."

"Does Kim's boyfriend go swimming while he's there?", Sarah asked wondering how anyone could do that.

"Stoppable-san does not have much time to himself for enjoyment, but yes when he has the opportunity he does swim in the lake.", Yori informed her and Kim not telling her about the times that the American teenager had to cross flooded streams as part of his training or swim in the deep lake with his pack overloaded.

"No wonder he doesn't get cold in Lake Middleton.", Kim hissed under her breath, shuddering when she heard the exchange as she returned.

"Anyway Miss Welcome, Miss Possible has graciously decided to become very close to her boyfriend. Not many will understand what happens and there may be some ridicule for both if it becomes a widely known fact, but I assure you that Stoppable-san will gain a tremendous advantage if our efforts succeed. So please keep this to yourself at least until your cheer camp is over.", Yori implored her.

"From what she has told me they are close already. Will anything happen to Kim?", Sarah asked being a little wary of things she was unfamiliar with and had taken a liking to the red headed teen heroine.

"Other than becoming more aware of what her boyfriend's thoughts and feelings are? The simple answer is no, but I am sure that you understand she is very close to Stoppable-san already. We at Yamamouchi do not think there is an adverse effect, just a positive one which will help her boyfriend out. He will have a very hard time keeping even date details from her.", Yori informed her.

"Then will he be in her head as well?", the older cheerleader asked.

"There is no fear in that, Miss Possible will have her secrets. It is what you Americans call 'a one way street'.", Yori told her knowing Kim was paying attention.

Yori mused,_ 'Kim-san is letting Sarah Welcome do some talking while she is listening. She is a very smart girl. I wonder if she is waiting for me to slip up.'_

"Kim-san I have to go for now. Stoppable-san is back on the mountain trying to finish his task. I will talk to you again tomorrow. We will set up a special call time then so that you may talk to Stoppable-san when he is free.", Yori told Kim and her friend.

"Good night Yori, tell Ron I miss him.", Kim replied.

"I will do so."

X

After the connection was severed Kim asked, "Well Sarah, what do you think?"

"Well it is unusual; so what are you going to do?", Welcome inquired.

"Well, it's not a bad thing knowing what your boyfriend is up to is it?", the red headed teen asked her friend.

"Well if what that girl said is true you won't have any more date surprises and you'll be able to tell when he is lying. To me that is a plus."

"Yeah but do I want to know everything? I mean I sorta like it when he surprises me.", Kim told her roommate.

"Well maybe you can ignore things like when birthdays come around and Valentine's Day, that way it would be more romantic since you're determined that you're in it for the long haul with him.", Sarah suggested.

"Yeah, I'll ask Yori the when she calls tomorrow. I hope that Ronnie's doing alright. I want to cuddle with him and kiss him and hug him and kiss him."

"Kim girl you got _it_ bad."

Sigh, "Yeah I know."

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Sensei are we doing the right thing?),_ Yori asked after she bowed.

The white bearded ninja master thought for a moment,_ (It is how it must be. Stoppable-san must learn to accomplish great works. He has a problem in reaching a level that will ensure Miss Possible's safety is maintained.)_

_(But at what Cost? The scrolls...If she later turns her back on him it may destroy him. If the Chosen One is taken away then there will be no guiding light.)_

_(Are you a guide Yorishi-kun to Kim Possible-san? Stoppable-san has sworn to have Miss Possible's back during her missions, this will enable his abilities to be more refined during these endevours. The elders foresee a future for her on the world stage that benefits the welfare of mankind. Yamanouchi and everyone associated with us are obligated to make sure that her safety is secured for her to succeed in this endeavor. Whatever the cost, even your or my or anyone's life here at Yamanouchi is worth securing this noble pursuit.),_ he countered her continuing argument as to the path they were now on,_ (The guiding light is not Stoppable-san but the one he is in love with, as I have stated before he is expendable.)_

_(But Stoppable-san...Does he know what awaits him? If we do this and he perishes without regaining her, his soul will be lost forever.),_ she maintained her stance.

Sigh_, (Stoppable-san knows in his heart of hearts that he is an expendable asset for the love of his life, granddaughter, what more could he ask of himself than to be a major part of her security as long as he yet draws a breath. He will lay down his life without a second thought the moment that he sees what she faces. Do you not feel his love for her? What is one soul compared to the rest of the world?),_ Sensei replied.

_(What happens if he is unable to rise to the task?)_

(_That is why we are training him so harshly now and giving him the hope that everything will turn out like a Disney Movie©.),_ Sensei told her.

_(And you hold no hope for Stoppable-san?)_

_(There is always hope child. Once this peril is over he may still have a part to play in the great game.)_

_(Then why do we not show the whole picture to the Chosen One?), _Yori asked tearfully.

_(If we did so then he would take precautions to protect others, if he does so then he will not be able to perform the task that is his destiny to fulfill.)_

_(I am sorry Grandfather. I am weak.), _Yori hung her head.

_(No child, you care, that is your greatest quality.),_ he held open his arms as she stepped in for comfort,_ (Now go and find your one and only and spend some time with him.)_

Bowing the young ninja left to find comfort in the arms of her one and only.

XXX

_Oslo, Norway: _

"Well dear, how many more meetings?", Dean asked his wife after she got out of the shower.

"We're going to try and wrap it up today honey.", Barb told him as she toweled off. Usually he didn't pry into her company and this caught her by surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I just didn't like the way all this went down with Ronald and Japan that's all.", Dean told her, "I think we should get home, and after that email from Anne…..I just don't know about James…..it sure changes things if what she mentioned are true."

"Neither did I...And I had hoped that Kimberly and Ronald would have a nice summer together so that they could cement their feelings as boyfriend and girlfriend. Well James sure messed that up...first..and then that Sensei finished it off. James thinks I can't see through that little smokescreen that he calls 'cheer camp' and he thinks he's pulled the wool over Anne's eyes as well. If she hasn't figured it out by now she will soon enough and from what I gather she is right on him. And now that she has his number it wouldn't surprise me for that man to somehow end up on the operating table with his skull opened up and Anne holding a handful of his brains.", she grimaced.

"Er...have you two talked except for the emails over the last few days?"

Barbara Stoppable looked at her husband, "Of course we've talked….over the phone. Now realistically we never thought that the kids would have ended up together like this so it sort of took us by surprise. But since they have and we've been plotting since the Sunday after the Prom."

"You sure didn't waste any time honey. You know from speaking with Anne that James isn't happy about this, that has to be why he's doing what he's doing.", he reminded his wife.

"I know he does, but I think he values Kimberly's happiness above his own fears about some boy _soiling_ her.", Barb frowned.

"_Soiling_ her? Don't you think that's a bit harsh dear, I mean we've been friends for almost fourteen years, and Ronald is like a son to him as Kimberly is a daughter to us. You don't think he's anti-Semitic do you?", Dean hoped.

Barb tried to give Dean some insight on what she thought was going through James Possible's head during this situation, "No I don't think he is it's just that he's very protective about his baby...and in his mind he thinks that he's right about her and that if the kids breakup it will even hurt their friendship."

"Well I might react the same way if _we_ had a daughter as well.", Dean told her hinting at how Dad's seemed to view their daughters.

"That man (chuckle) has a baby who can kick almost anyone's tail in the world. Kimberly can take care of herself.", Barb snorted.

"We both know that honey, but we both know that for all that she can be very emotionally fragile too. Her father has let her have _some_ training, but he has protected her in other ways that could leave her just as hurt. Kimberly's major problem is James.", Dean told her.

"Yes I know, but Anne is trying to make him see the light dear. If anyone can get through that thick skull of his it's Anne."

"Yes I know dear, but when dealing with someone has hardheaded as James Possible you don't know what he's planning, he can be a very devious man if he ever wanted to.", then Dean Stoppable decided to change the subject, "When we get back to Middleton I'll call the lawyers and make those changes that we discussed."

"That's good dear. I'll see you later for dinner.", she informed him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good I have some figures to go over for a project. I'll see you later honey.", Dean Stoppable replied knowing he was going to have a nice hearty lunch of lamb and cabbage stew no matter what his wife said.

XXX

_Villain Teleconference:_

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for meeting today. We seem to have several things to discuss regarding our various 'enterprises'.", Gemini began, "I wish to congratulate Doctor Drakken and his assistant as well as Professor Dementor for their recent release from detention from my sister's organization."

"One eye, that was **me** busting blue boy out of Global Justice...", Shego was suddenly interrupted by the annoying yapping of a small dog.

"Miss Shego let's make this easy on ourselves, please do not mention my sister's Police Agency. My little puppy is very sensitive to that name.", Gemini cautioned, "And as you can tell when he makes his displeasure known it can be quite annoying to anyone within earshot."

"Alright.", Drakken told them motioning for his sidekick to keep her mouth shut for a while, "Why did you call this video meeting Gemini?"

"Just this, I think a concerted effort into the 'Kim Possible' situation is warranted.", the one eyed villain replied.

"We failed.", Shego told them.

"No you didn't fail. There were many very good aspects of the plan."

"Zuch es?", a helmeted figure asked.

"Keeping Miss Possible occupied and out of the way. It almost worked.", Gemini enlightened them.

"Well then what went wrong? We haven't been able to get any of the surveillance tapes yet.", Dr. Drakken informed them.

"I have been able to download them for you Lipsky. When you look it over you will see that you had one small oversight.", Sheldon chuckled, "Do you care to clue them in on what that was Lord Fiske?"

"I am not sure what you mean Gemini.", a dark lean man with black hair and clothing asked from his monitor.

"What is the most pressing thing on your mind right now?"

"Stoppable stealing the Mystical Monkey Power from me. He deserves death for that theft.", Fiske retorted sharply and truthfully as a familiar scene returned to his mind while several attendees of the meeting rolled their eyes again at his continuing rant.

"I am not certain we can do anything about the theft Lord Fiske and you have my condolences on not attaining this 'Mystical Power' but the person involved in the theft appears to be one in the same who allowed Miss Possible to recover from the effects of Doctor Drakken's synthetic henchman who's task was to keep Miss Possible 'occupied' during his most recent attempt to take over the world by force.", Gemini informed them then paused before asking the pointed question.

"That was the purpose of the synthodrone, am I correct Doctor?", Sheldon asked.

"Yes, yes, it almost worked to except for the buffoon. He got Possible away from 901 before the full scale part of the operation was able to take place.", Drew replied, "I was sure those studies were right about teenage girls' minds."

"Anyway, we had them restrained and Possible subdued and doubting herself when something happened.", he continued.

"Do you know that there is something about the person that you refer to as the 'buffoon', Drakken?", Gemini hinted.

"What, what do you mean?", the blue scientist responded, wondering what Sheldon Director was telling him.

Lord Fiske butted in, "Stoppable was able to do something wasn't he? Look at the evidence Lipsky you had your plot almost succeeding then the sidekick interrupts and you land in jail, even though he is the pretender to the Monkey Power he is a quiet force as Miss Possible's sidekick. As much as I hate him and wish him destroyed he is there helping her out."

Gemini glanced at the English Kung Fu expert, "He was also my choice as Agent Alpha. For those of you who wonder...If I could have turned him evil I still feel that I could have taken over the world."

"That's not the only thing about Stoppable.", Shego added, "He became Zorpox. He was the super genius that blue boy here always wanted to be. If he had gone on any longer we'd be lucky to serve as his sub bosses instead of hatching our own plans."

"Is he the skinny kid who got Drakken's bad side.", Jack Hench asked in clarification.

"Yeah it was some sort of glitch from a power surge or something.", Shego replied.

"Zo ze buffoon hez zometing going for hem, yah?", Professor Dementor asked.

Gemini scanned his monitors, "It appears so. With him as Miss Possible's helper we may not be able to defeat both my sister's agency and Kim Possible with Stoppable at her side."

"Zen vat can ve do?", the German posed the question.

"We have choices to make.", Gemini explained, "We can give up our endeavors, we can kill either or both Possible or her sidekick, or make them give up, or we can break up Team Possible."

Drew Lipsky looked around, "I'd rather not get involved in murder unless it's a last resort. What do you say Senior?" The old Spanish Gentleman hadn't said anything until now, but had been taking everything in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I think we should look into a way to break Miss Possible's team up. Since some of this may turn violent I would say that we put out feelers for an 'independent contractor' to accomplish this task for us. That way there will be nothing coming back on us individually or the group.", the old Spaniard suggested.

"Laddie, why do we want to pay some clown to do that? We are quite capable of breaking them apart.", the kilt wearing maniac golfer named Duff Killigan asked.

"If we hire a professional and we don't have any direct ties to him through the money we would have plausible deniability.", Gemini explained, "Except for our money, which I suggest is laundered sufficiently, our hands are clean and we won't get hurt if the plot falls apart or the authorities get wind of the plot. Also this gives us the chance to work on our own plans while someone else does the dirty work."

"And if we use an expert at this kind of thing, it will allow us to work on our own plots reducing the chance that the same people will catch all of us." Dr. Drakken chuckled.

"I can look into this, and as a matter of fact I have some contacts that I have already put out some feelers to. Do you wish to pursue this enterprise?", the one eyed villain asked.

At the nods he informed them. "I will attempt to make contact with an appropriate sub-contractor then. We will probably have to come up with seed money. I will try to find someone who doesn't have a past in the United States so there is less chance of them being found out.", Gemini told them, "Does everyone think this is a valid path for us to follow?"

"How much money are we going to have to shell out.", the fat woman asked.

"Why? Is it going to be too much for you Hall?", Shego asked.

"Well I have money, but I don't have multi millions to pay someone just to break Kim Possible and her sidekick up.", she retorted.

"Miss Hall I can cover your payment to get into this game, but I may want to use your services at a later date.", the old Spanish Gentleman informed her.

"Thank you Sir. I accept.", Amy now smiled.

"Is there anyone else that needs financial help?", Senior asked.

"Hey Senior Dude, I might need some help to, I can work on your rides and make them the best.", Edward Lipsky told him offering a trade of services for the cash.

"I think we will be able to work something out that is favorable to both of us.", Senior smiled.

"Like what?"

"My son needs some backup singers for his new band.", Senior chuckled.

In shock the mulleted, blond, middle aged gearhead just nodded over what he had gotten himself roped into. "Dude I don't know what to say to the invitation.", Ed replied

Senior, still chuckling, "Or maybe you and Miss Hall could go _cruising_ together. I think is the American term for this endeavor."

"Sir Motor Ed has his standards. This I cannot do. I mean cuz dumped her. He only dated the fat broad because of some DNA thing.", he informed the billionaire.

"Nonetheless Mr. Lipsky I expect my employees to get along.", Senior chuckled, while wondering if his reputation as an evil man was getting more credit from this exchange.

Gemini looked on at the different conversations and deals being made, "Excuse me, I think for now we have enough agreement from everyone involved to proceed with the plan. I will call a meeting once we have someone we can trust to get their hands dirty and not point fingers back at us. Good day and please, for our sakes, do not share this information with anyone outside of ourselves and any new members to our little conspiracy that I make contact with."

XXX

In the dead of the night the black form scaled the vertical face of the cliff without any aid. It had avoided the traps that had been set, though once it nearly set an explosive device off. Only by sheer luck or tremendous athletic accomplishment did the figure keep from setting off the charge which certainly would have stunned it. This figure had been working without rest, food or water for thirty-six hours and was due to continue like this for at least another twelve. So far only infrared imaging had been able to catch a glimpse of the shape which seemed to blend into the face of the rock.

Trying to keep working without using the power Ron Stoppable kept moving. _'Sensei is trying to make me use the Power, but it just comes and goes. I can't count on it. Too many times it has failed me. If that happens and KP really needs me to step up, I could end up hurting her if I depended on it too much.', _he worried, _'I'll die before I allow myself to hurt her.'_

XX

The red headed teen waited for her Kimmunicator to call. _'Come on Yori hurry up, you're late.',_ Kim worried while craving the update on her guy even though he was not able to talk to her for two more days yet. _'Gawd what's going on, maybe Ron got hurt. What am I gonna do without him?'_

Beep-Beep-Da-Beep

Kim hit the connect button. "Yori is Ron alright?", she asked breathlessly.

"Kim-san, Ron-san is fine, he is on a two day exercise. He is on a mountain right now working on his endurance.", the lithe ninja replied.

"Has Ronnie been getting enough sleep?", Kim asked still worried to a frazzle, "I'm sorta freaked out by being away from him all this time."

"Kim-san, relax. Your man is doing just fine. He is asleep right now. He's getting used to sleeping at higher altitudes, you will be able to talk to him in two days and see him for yourself.", Yori lied about Ron resting at the moment.

"I'm sorry I was just you know..."

"I understand Kim-san…now are you ready to begin again?", Yori inquired from the red head.

XX

Grimacing, the Chosen One made his right hand into a fist and shoved it into a crack silently, while rubbing what was left of his skin off his knuckles. Safe for the moment he caught his breath, while, with his other hand he checked his teeth and nose to make sure everything was still there after catching himself with the rock wall face first.

_'I almost bought it that time. I wonder if she would have missed me. Oh man would KP be upset with me if I croaked on her, she'd try to have me brought back to life so she could chew me out.', _he mused as he thought of his casket with the red head weeping over his broken corpse._ 'Get over it, she'll just move on. Anyway Mr Dr P will be happy. Just one little slip and goodbye Rondo. I wonder if I'm a screamer or flapper?'_

_'Nah she might be broken up for maybe for a couple of days. 'Training accident' is how Sensei would notify Mom and Dad. They'd probably just cremate the remains for easy transport. The dead don't care anyway.', _he continued to muse darkly as he spat out some blood before continuing.

X

Six hours later as the sun was rising, the figure finally was off the wall and running down the mountain path to his morning sparring matches.

XX

"Very good Kim-san, you are a natural. Ron-san would be very proud of you. Tonight I will have Sensei join us. If everything goes well you will become closer than close to Stoppable-san.", Yori complimented her.

"Thanks Yori I hope that Ron gets something out of this. I think I'm getting the better part of the deal though.", Kim replied.

"How is that Kim-san?"

"I'm getting part of Ron with me, all he's getting is a part of me in return.", Kim explained.

"I am sure he would argue that point Kim-san. He is deeply in love with you. He told me that again today when he was taking a five minute break from his history lesson. Ron-san wanted me to make sure that you were aware of his feelings for his KP.", Yori smiled knowing for sure that the Chosen One had been very fortunate indeed to find one as wonderful has the red head facing her in the communications device.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well Josh what did you want to show me?", Tara asked.

"Two things honey.", the artist replied as he led her to two LOBO easels which were covered to keep prying eyes from looking at the canvasses on them, "Now they're nowhere near done, but I want to show you what I've done with your pose and I have another one which you have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone about...It's a present to some friends of ours."

"Alright Josh, I promise.", Tara replied excited to get to see what she looked like through her boyfriend's eyes.

The slight artist then uncovered the first one which Tara posed for. The platinum blonde tentatively reached out to touch what Josh had been working on during his free time over the summer. "Careful Tara it's still a little wet and I have some more work to do with it."

"Josh...It's beautiful.", the blue eyed cheerleader gasped after touching the picture of her.

"Thank you, what do you think of the pose?", he asked.

"You're right when you had me sit that way. I just love it.", Tara turned to Josh and gave him a massive hug and a kiss to go with it.

"OK now for the other one. Now I had to use some pictures and a lot of memory, but I want to know what you think of it.", he told her as he tried to get his blush to go away.

Josh pulled the cover off the other piece of art. "Oh my God! Josh that is amazing! You know that's one of my most cherished memories here in high school.", Tara whimpered as she began to sob.

"Do you like it?"

Tara nodded, "You're a good guy Josh...a really good guy. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see it."

"It's the least I could do for my former girlfriend and the guy who set me up with her. I'm glad you like it. I figure they're going to be together and I'll give it to them as their graduation gift.", Josh smiled, "You know when he did that who would have known that the Spirit Dance Date he set me and Kim up with would have led us being together. God we owe them."

After looking at both paintings for a while they covered them back up and walked back to Tara's car.

XXXXX

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and all the other quirky yet loveable….ok some of them aren't so loveable….characters of the Disney Show 'Kim Possible'…..well they and all the other events and places DO belong to the creators of the show and the Disney Corporation and not myself or CB. Not only that but we don't even make any money from this hobby...And it totally tanks.

We just like to have fun and mess with everybody's heads.

ST-103


	9. Chapter 9

Hey welcome back to Sentinel's playhouse, remember in 'Home Alone'? Think of me as an evil Kevin. LOL.

**Warning** (again): Remember parts of this story are going to be dark. How dark? Hummm, Pbow thought about the darkest shade of black….I assured him that I intend to go past there. So yes there **will** be character death (eventually) and some of them **will** be good guys. No, I won't spill. You have to wonder who and how. By the time Book One is done you should know why.

Also there are those of you who are troubled by James Possible's mind set; there **is** a reason for it besides him being scared to death of a _boy_ with his innocent 'baby' who goes by the name of Kim. As far as I know only three people know about this and I have sworn them to secrecy. But I can give you a hint; it's in the show, but it's _my_ own twist.

OK, OK now down to the accolades. I want to thank all those who have read this little ditty and have allowed me to soil your minds. I especially thank Pbow (don't worry bud it's gonna get more whacked.), CB 73 (ssssshhhh), readerjunkie (thanks man I appreciate it.), and Jimmy1201 (it's almost time to play and Ronnie boy is gonna make it into the big leagues.)

I also want to thank CanjunBear73 for all this work that he has done with me over the last 3 (?) years. And just to let you know how important he is….next week it looks like I will post my millionth word as ST-103, we already have over 350K as Bearsent too. So CB stand up and take a bow, next week I'm gonna open it up to some of your comments so have some ready for me. But remember we haven't gone 'M' yet and I don't want to snap their minds.

Now that we have that out of the way….. let's get er done.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 9

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"It is time Stoppable-san.", the raven haired ninja known to all the students as Yori softly told the American teen as she interrupted his much needed meditation, "Kim-san is ready."

"Is Sensei sure there is no chance of this backfiring on KP?", the blond American teen asked, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it hurt her in any way. I don't want to take any of her life force."

"He is sure Ron-san, at this moment he is giving final instructions to Kim-san. You should feel honored having one so famous wishing to be with you in spirit. Her Ki is very strong. I think that it will compliment yours extremely well.", Yori stated, keeping to herself that she wished that she or one of her friends had the honor of being with the Chosen One as the red headed heroine from Middleton, Colorado was about to be.

"Ya know, I don't think of her as famous, well I do sorta, but I guess I'm just used to it. She just amazes me so.", Ron replied as he got up to follow the lithe ninja, "Uh why do you have me dressed in my traveling clothes Yori, instead of my training Gi?"

"Do you want Kim-san to know what you have been up to? We have not fully explained what you are doing here."

"Yeah I guess you're right like always Yori. Maybe at one time I did when I was looking for glory, but not now. I suppose we might as well get this over with and it's better keeping everything we do quiet.", Ron told her._ 'Don't think she'd be real happy with me getting the snot beat out of me a few times a day.',_ he added in thought, not realizing he was getting much better in recent days.

"Remember she is doing this for you. Not everyone would dare to attempt to bind their chi to another even if they knew how. Kim-san loves you and misses you very much.", Yori assured her friend and student.

"Sigh, Yeah I miss her so much, I don't have to tell you how I feel about her do I? You guys should already have a good handle on my feelings. Do you think I need to elaborate anymore?", Ron asked

"No I do not Ron-san; our ears already ring with your praises of Kim Possible. She will be waiting for you back in Middleton when you return home. If this works out you will feel a deep and warm kinship with her like you never have before. As I have stated you are a very lucky person.", Yori reminded him.

"I already do and I love her so much."

"It will be better.", Yori smiled. _'And worse if you break up with her, but you know the dangers.'_

"Yeah, I know only about a month more to go. I hope this works to help me control the MMP."

"Closer to five weeks Ron-san. Come Kim-san is waiting we have much left to accomplish this day and your 'hottie' needs to get some sleep."

The blond haired American teen followed Yori into the room where Master Sensei's voice came from. He glanced up and motioned Ron to sit down on the floor.

"Kim-san please open your eyes.", Sensei told her as he turned the Kimmunicator so that it had Ron's image captured and was transmitting it to Kim's.

"Ronnie.", Kim sighed loud enough for her device to pick it up.

"KP…it's been so long.", Ron sighed reaching for her image that was on the screen.

"I've missed you Ronnie, but I'm learning a whole bunch of new stuff here, some of it even has mascot parts in it.", Kim informed Ron.

"That's great, but it's a little late for that KP, I'm, sorta on the outs now ya know.", he reminded her.

"Yeah I know, boyfriend I am not satisfied with my efforts of trying to protect you from Bonnie and her 'friends'.", Kim told him softly.

"KP, I'm a big boy, you don't have to protect me anymore…."

"I don't? Ronnie you are my best friend, my mission partner and...my lover….it's my duty to protect you, just like you feel it's your duty to protect me…no I'm wrong it's my privilege to be there for you to keep you from getting hurt.", Kim corrected herself.

"Miss Possible, Stoppable-san we should do what we came here to do first then we can have this discussion.", Sensei brought them back on task.

"I apologize for my manners Sensei.", Ron told them and added, "Honey let's do what he says, but I want to stare at your eyes for about an hour after we get done." Kim for her part turned red acknowledging Ron wanting to gaze upon her.

Sensei knelt down. "Kim-san, please cover your pendant with your hand and breathe normally. Ron-san please place your opposite hand over mine once it is on your locket.", the white haired ninja master instructed.

"Yes...",

"Please Kim-san talking is unnecessary. Refrain from doing so.", Sensei quietly told her, "Remember we are just making it easier for your chi's to interact and support each other. Kim-san you should be helped by this as well as Stoppable-san. We feel that we can do this because you are so closely in tune already."

The red headed teen just nodded slightly remembering what he had told her a little while before. "Sir I have one question, what is the difference between Chi and Ki? That confuses me a little.", the red head asked.

"The term Chi is Chinese and Ki is Japanese they refer to the same life force that you each have and are going to link slightly.", Sensei explained.

Kim's eyes softened, "Oh thank you, I'm ready now."

"Now calming breaths.", the ninja master instructed the distanced couple.

All three of the people the two teens and the master began to calmly slow their breathing. "Kim-san when you see Ron-san what do you feel drawn to?", Sensei softly inquired.

"His soft brown eyes then his ears and smile, he slows me down and keeps me from getting in too deep in certain sitches.", Kim told him as she felt a tug in her chest.

"Stoppable-san, what do you see in Kim-san?"

"KP's eyes and her wonderful spirit. Her eyes draw me in and her spirit surrounds me...I am lost without her next to me. ", Ron intoned almost in a whisper as he calmed himself while feeling he was part of something bigger than himself.

In the background there was a chime that jingled. Kim Possible felt a warmth spread through her immediately after Ron gave his answer.

"Focus on those visions children.", Sensei intoned softly as the chimes sounded again.

"Now close your eyes and feel for those same attributes while taking a breath and holding it.", Sensei instructed with a small smile, "And release it and breathe softly. Now breathe and hold again..."

Ron Stoppable could feel the warmth in his heart as he began to feel the comforting presence of something greater than himself. "Kay Pea...lovvvvvee.", the Chosen One whispered in awe as he could feel the beating of another heart alongside his.

"Ronnnnnn.", a red head murmured thousands of miles away as a certain roomie watched on in awe as Kim Possible began to softly glow blue as she sat with her eyes closed in the Lotus position.

In the background a gong sounded. Then the chimes jingled again.

The old ninja master began to feel the strength and power from the shared link for a moment his own Ki searched the planes until he could feel it the strongest.._'There they are.',_ he smiled. In the distance two glowing forms walked hand in hand seeming to melt into each other as he viewed them.

_'I will give them some time to bond, it is good...they are strong.',_ Sensei sighed in relief glad now that this was performed and the Mystical Monkey Power was flowing into and through his young student and through the link into the woman linked with him.

Master Sensei sighed as he felt the love between them,_ 'It is more than I had hoped, but with the __**more**__ comes great danger.'_

"Please remove your hands from the pendants Kim-san and Stoppable-san.", the ninja master instructed, "You both have done remarkably well."

In moments the glow that surrounded Kim Possible in the college dorm room finally diminished.

"Master Sensei that was better than anything I've ever felt.", Kim told him in a soft voice, "If sex was this good people would be piled on top of each other."

"Physical intimacy is a close second to intimacy of the soul Kim-san, being bonded in spirit is very gratifying is it not?", he asked with a smile that he couldn't hide even behind his great mustache.

"Oh yeah, it is...But we'll have to compare and judge for ourselves.", she responded.

"Excuse me Kim-san and Stoppable-san I have other duties I must attend please enjoy conversing.", Sensei winked as he got to his feet and bowed.

"Yes Master, ugh my head is still spinning.", Ron stumbled a little as he quickly got up to bow.

Are you well Stoppable-san?", Sensei reached out for him.

"Yes, yes Sir. I'm fine now."

"Good, this was a little disorientating...for all of us. One warning, the link will remain until one of you returns your locket to the other since that is the focus for your Ki to each other.", Sensei told them, "Do not let that happen, I do not know if we can do this again."

"What will happen if we do that?", the red head asked in concern.

"Nothing will happen to you Kim-san except that you will not be bonded to Stoppable-san anymore. The link between you will be severed.", he informed her without adding what he suspected would happen to her boyfriend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Kim-san for you, all you will experience will not being able to link with Stoppable-san. Now if you would please excuse me, I must attend to some duties for the school. Enjoy the evening. Stoppable-san when you are done please come to my study.", he told them bowing again before departing, "Please try to leave the arti...excuse me the necklace on or reasonably close to you, Stoppable-san, after you finish conversing with Kim-san and please meditate before coming to see me."

"But what about Ron?", Kim asked all but being ignored by Sensei.

Yori quickly followed Master Sensei, "We shall give you some privacy. Ron-san, please remember Sensei wants to see you after you meditate. And Kim-san, remember to always have the focus of your lives close."

"Ronnnn?", Kim asked.

"Hey KP, you look beautiful.", Ron stalled not wanting to tell her what Sensei and Yori and he had been studying about the ceremony that they had just performed..

"Ron..."

"Yeah honey.", the blond teen responded.

"If something happens and we break up what happens to you? Sensei and Yori didn't elaborate.", Kim asked.

"Well uh, we've talked about it and we really don't know...but we think nothing really happens. But you know me I'm more of a big picture guy and not a nut and bolts kinda guy, you know how that stuff bores me.", Ron began to rub the back of his neck nervously not wanting to reveal the things that he was told _could_ happen to him if there was a breakup and it wasn't mutual.

Kim thought as she watched him,_ 'He's holding something back. We'll discuss it later when we're home in Middleton. For now this is great.'_

"Listen KP, why don't you tell me about the cheer camp. I'd love to hear about how you're doing there.", he smiled nervously breaking Kim out of her revelry, "I mean Sensei did sorta interrupt you earlier."

Afterward they talked about what was happening in their lives for nearly an hour.

"So KP are you having as much fun there at cheer camp then those other times when you went to them in Middleton?", Ron asked

"Ronnn,", Sigh, "It's a lot of fun but a lot more work too. Most of the girls and guys are nice, but there are a few that are a pain."

"Oh what happened?"

"Well I had to take punitive action against one guy.", Kim started.

"That's what you call that huh? I don't think he's gonna try and slip his hands under your shorts again after you started breaking his elbow.", a voice off camera interjected.

"**What**?", Ron's eyes began to turn blue with a ting of red around them as he seemed to grow in stature.

"Amp it down, I took care of it Ron. Remember who knows sixteen forms of Kung Fu, he'll be able to use that hand with in a couple of weeks...that is unless he tries it again.", Kim assured him.

"Oh alright, I just wanted to make sure that I still had your back even if I wasn't there.", Ron replied his eyes returning to normal.

"Honey I have to use the restroom, uh can I call you back?", the red head asked her boyfriend.

"I can hold on, but I think once they hear us not talking Sensei will find something for me to do. The Japanese have taken this idle hands thing that my Mom uses to the extreme, I'm just glad Mister B doesn't come over here. How about if I talk to your roomie till you get back?", he inquired.

"Sure Ron, uh Sarah you wanna take over till I get back?", Kim asked her off-camera roommate.

"Sure Kim.", Sarah replied as Kim handed her the Kimmunicator and headed out the door to take care of business.

"So you're the infamous boyfriend of Kim Possible huh? I'm Sarah Welcome, I'm a Junior at West Virginia.", the young woman introduced herself.

"You got me Sarah, being KP's boyfriend is my claim to fame. You've probably gotten further in college than I ever will.", Ron grinned.

"Kim told me you were plenty smart enough when you apply yourself. Don't worry about it. Anyway if you've really done what Kim says you can do you'll be able to do it.", she encouraged Ron.

"Yeah I guess, hey how red did KP turn when that guy put his hand where it didn't belong? Her blush is pretty famous around home.", Ron smiled finally deciding to get the information that he wanted.

"Huh? Oh you mean Jerome?", Sarah asked.

"Jerome? Who's he?", Ron asked taking little pieces of information as he could get it.

"Jerome Banks, he's from the University of Iowa, he's the sap that Kim almost tore the hand off of.", Sarah clarified, "he's a Sophomore there. He wasn't too smart about what he tried to pull; the counselors gave him a hard time after Kim got done with him. You know I heard he bet some guys he could do that and get a little stinky finger."

"Stinky finger?", Ron wondered out loud.

"That's where a guy puts his fingers in a place that the girl on the receiving end didn't see coming.", she explained.

"Ah, did this Jerome guy get 'stinky fingers'?", Ron asked silently committing the information to memory.

"Almost, if Kim hadn't been as fast as she was she wouldn't be a v...Uh she is a 'v' isn't she?", Sarah asked her own question hoping for gossip, "I thought since your her boyfriend you'd know."

"Sarah that's a question that you'd have to ask KP, I just don't feel comfortable replying to that. We've only been dating a couple months.", Ron told her.

"Well I thought that as her best friend all of her life and lately her boyfriend..."

A voice off-camera cleared her throat, "You mean lover, Sarah. Ronnie's a Gentleman and he gets nervous answering questions like that."

"Hey welcome back KP, ya know you still look beautiful.", Ron told her knowing her voice instantly.

"Thanks Ronnie, uh Sarah could we have some time alone. I haven't been able to talk to my boyfriend for over a week and haven't seen him in longer.", Kim explained.

"Sure Kim, see you later I'm going to head over to Jessie's room and watch the tube for a while.", Sarah smiled, "Nice talking to ya Don."

"Yeah same to you Shirley.", Ron countered.

"Shirley?", Sarah halted.

"His name is Ron Sarah, you knew that.", Kim told her.

"Oh yeah I guess I did, I wonder why I said that? Anyway see you later. D...I mean Ron.", the older cheerleader told them.

After the door closed Kim snickered, "That was bad honey."

"Sorry KP some people don't learn until it happens to them. Anyway let me look at you for the rest of my life KP. I just want to look into those glorious eyes.", Ron sighed as her face appeared for him to appreciate.

"Lord KP I just fell in love again."

"You romantic. Let me look at you...hey what happened to your nose.", Kim's eyes opened wide, "And it looks like you had a black eye."

"I uh slipped during a student confidence class. You know me, I'm a klutz.", Ron told her hoping she would buy it, "It'll be OK in a few days."

"Oh alright are you taking any martial arts classes? You've gotten better, but maybe a little more wouldn't hurt.", the red head advised.

"Yeah Sensei's had me training some, oh they have me writing poetry now too. Though the instructor here called my attempts barbaric.", the blond American revealed with a slight chuckle.

"They have?", Kim giggled.

"Yeah, Yori gave me some furs had a helmet with horns on it.", Ron smiles, _'Better not tell her that I can morph my weapon into almost anything.'_

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well when _are_ you going to tell Kimmie about the trip?", Anne asked James.

"I'd like to keep it a surprise honey.", James replied laying down his paper to concentrate on the conversation.

"I don't like this; she's not going to be happy about not seeing Ronald again till the start of school. You are being a real asshole doing this to them you know."

"She'll get over it honey. I mean she'll be able to see Ronald the rest of the year. Anyway, it'll be good for her to get away from him, they're just too close.", the rocket scientist responded to Anne Possible's concerns.

"Oh so now they're too close, when they were best friends they weren't, when he was just helping her on her missions he wasn't too close. And when he helped get Kimmie dates he wasn't. I don't know what's wrong with you James, but I'm not sure I like it."

"Kimmie-cub needs to expand her horizons Annie, just like we both did before going to college. Anyway this will be best for her. Later on she'll thank us for this.", James frowned hoping to get Anne to see the situation from his point of view.

"Kimberly needs to expand her horizons James? So she's doing that right now. What would you have done if Ronald went to that cheer camp with her?", Anne frowned.

"Not much of a chance of that honey. I pulled some strings to get her admitted when I had to play the 'hero Kim Possible' card. We had to pay a late registration fee as well, and at the time I don't think they had anymore slots left open. Anyway after the girls on the cheer squad voted him off Ronald couldn't use any excuse to tag along with her.", he enlightened her.

"Did you have anything to do with Ronald being voted off the squad? Kimberly is quite put out by that.", the exasperated Surgeon stared at him.

"No honey, I didn't have anything to do with that. Miss Rockwaller came up with that on her own.", James replied truthfully then added silently, _'However I should get her something nice for her efforts.'_

"There is something seriously wrong with that girl, maybe she should be brought in for a checkup. Ronald bought her a very expensive gift when he had all that money...It's pretty hard to believe that she came up with this all because Kimberly and Ronald are dating. Someone who did something like that should be taken out to the woodshed and thrashed.", Anne frowned, "I'm glad that you haven't gone overboard James otherwise you'd never know when you would sleep with me again."

James Possible shuddered remembering how mad his wife had been when she cast him out of their room and hadn't let him back as yet. "Yes Dear, I remember. I'll take my punishment like a man."

"Good I can make it a lot worse if I catch you messing with their lives again like that.", Anne responded as she glanced up to see him nod. _'Good now maybe we can put this behind us.',_ she smiled to herself.

_'Annie you'll thank me for this later.', _James smiled back.

XXX

_France:_

The young man looked at the recommendation in front of him with a smirk, _'Very well it is time to see if we can make some profit.' _"Neil.", he asked in his German accent to the young man sitting across from him, "Please dial that number that contacted our service earlier, and then let me have some privacy."

"Yes Sir.", Neil Barter replied with his English accent as he punched in the number in question then exited the room.

An older man's voice came over the headset that the younger man was patiently listening to, "Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"Never mind _Sheldon_ about how I got this number, I am the person who you attempted to contact earlier, I am just returning your call. I am a member of the '_association_' as are you. The name that I was born with doesn't matter, but you can look me up under the name Eric Thornbottom and use all the contact information there to contact me further once we are done.", '_Eric_' introduced himself.

"I have heard _'Mr. Eric Thornbottom' _that you have a good record doing this kind of work.", Gemini asked, "I am looking for a way to slow down a group of people who have been a thorn in my and several of my associates' sides over the years."

"A direct man, good, I think we will be able to get along. Now I have a proposition for you, if it is who I think it is we are already working on a plan to deal with them. I can see you already have some information about me, but I have heard rumors from our mutual contacts that you and your acquaintances have need of someone who is experienced with forcefully dissolving partnerships that are causing problems for some enterprises..", Eric cryptically told him.

"I, well we may have need for a professional to help us out this time through. The team in question is made up of two teenagers, a pre-teen or so I am told and an animal.", the one eyed director of the WWEE informed him wishing he had the person on the other end on a video hookup so that he could see _Eric's_ face to read him better, "My sister's Police Agency is very interested in them, once Betty locks them up and has them under her protection we may not be able to do anything with them."

"If it is the ones that I believe it is, again I think my team is planning on taking them out of service in a way that they won't be useful again.", Eric hinted, "As for Global Justice, I think we can work around them."

"And what do you have planned?"

"I will send the outline to you along with my expected fees and expenses.", Eric informed him.

"Very well, since you seem to know how to get a hold of me, send the prospectus to me, what you expect for your compensation, any collaboration, equipment and time requirements that you will require.", Gemini told him.

"Good I can have that to you within the week. We are nearing completion of the planning preparation. I will call you right before I send it to you then. Good bye for now.", Eric ended the call. Getting up he decided to look in on his team to see how the preparations were proceeding.

X

"Good afternoon Gentlemen how are the plans going so far?", he asked.

"Sir there are still some things that we may need. But since we plan to be working for another group that has access to some of the devices we can give you the list and when we submit the final proposal we can see if the equipment will be available upon our request.", an American named John Etherton told him.

"Anything else?", Eric asked them.

"Yes Sir.", an Englishman named Ralph Dickerson suggested, "We understand your bonus, uh considering the prize so to speak and the relative innocent nature of the subjects I think that we should expand on your part. You see something like that will embarrass and maybe frighten one if not both subjects for years to come and it may help to knock them out of the game so to speak."

"Very well Ralph put your suggestion into writing and I'll consider it. Let's try to get this all put together in the next five days.", Eric told them, "But since I do not plan to fail this time because of the payoff I am going to leave the lethal option on the table until we decide that we don't need it."

"How much are we going for boss?", John inquired.

"Twelve million Euros guys. This is a large and complex job, much more difficult that our Princess Constance operation.", Eric informed the group of men.

A couple of the others whistled, "Not bad, not bad at all."

John warned Eric, "You know her father is still looking for you. If he ever finds you, your 'equipment' will be put in a museum somewhere in a display case as a warning."

"What is the timeline Eric.", another asked not caring if Eric was going to enjoy his favorite pastime after the operation.

"Let's give ourselves a year to fourteen months; we could be operational by September if the group accepts our offer. I think a two million bonus for every month that we get done early would give us enough incentive to take enough time to do this right, but still get done early and make some extra cash. Let's finish up and get a well-deserved lunch. I hear Henries is serving poached trout for our mid-day meal. And I don't want it to be cold.", Eric laughed as he clapped his hands.

"Ah do you have the Port to go with it?", one laughed.

"You know Port is to be served after desert. Do you think we are barbarians.", Eric shot back but still smiled.

"After they see what we have done that will be a question they will not have to answer.", John told him, "If the authorities find out we could be in jail a long, long time."

"Then I suppose I must take that into consideration as well and make sure that we do a professional job. I'd hate to disappoint anyone. Come Gentlemen.", Eric waved to them to get them moving.

X

"Randy, Micky.", Eric started, "I want you both back out on the range and take Neil with you. I know we haven't done an operation quite like this, but I want to assure that we will give our future clients their bang for the buck so to speak."

"Sir are you talking a hit?", Randy Pose asked, "We haven't done one in three years and we're a little rusty."

"Yes, but we might not have to use that avenue, so it's best to always be prepared. Make sure that you are ready to use long guns as well. I don't care how messy it is, we might have some '_collateral_ _damage_' to achieve our ends and make sure the contract is completed. If we get the approval of the funds then I want to make sure of success.", Eric smiled, "You know this might be fun, those two are the ones who are usually hunting our clients, it might be fun to turn the tables on them. Tom I want you to acquire the equipment needed to gather the evidence to prove that we've done what we promised to do. John, Micky I want you both to spend some time as mechanics specializing on where to place explosive devices and 'brake jobs'. With your experience in bomb making that will give us several other options."

"Yes Sir, I think three video cameras. Only two should need telescopic lenses. I will make sure that they are night vision compatible.", Tom Bridgestone told him, "I'll also get digital SLRs. With the exposure that we can make off this operation we might be able to name our price from now on."

"I agree Sir; we could document the whole process." John replied, "it might be a way to show all our compatriots that we have increased our talents."

"I do not think this is a wise idea Hans, I think that we should just release enough evidence for confirmation of success of the operation, but not enough to give out our methods or revealing our real names. There may be competition and we do not want to give them an insight into how we make such a large sum of money.", Otto spoke up using Eric's given name to accent his point, "and you know we are very wanted men, we almost incited a small war."

"I'll consider it Uncle.", Eric replied realizing that they may ostracize themselves if they go too far, but was willing to chance it if the gains were large enough.

"Helping other criminals is one thing, but out and out murder and then taking the chance that the authorities can make someone talk...We are asking for trouble. We have built this corporation up from a hobby of yours, remember a pig gets fat, a hog gets butchered.", Otto gave his cryptic advise against arrogance.

"Otto we are looking at the biggest payday of our lives, we have to do what we must to ensure that we attain this.", Eric/Hans countered.

"Haven't I taught you anything?", Otto muttered then paused.

"What do you mean Uncle?"

"We are going to do this in the United States. If we are forced to murder...I do not mean kill, but murder a teenager then the consequences may be very severe for us. In different areas they have the death penalty. Where here you may get twenty years, there they will kill you after they lock you up for ten years. I have read enough to know what we are planning to do may get one or more of us killed. I am willing to take my chances in facing the Ferry Man, but you and some of the rest are young yet."

"Then we will have to make sure that we don't get caught won't we?", Eric laughed his well-known bravado in full force.

"_Are_ we that good?", Otto pushed his point.

"What do you mean Uncle?"

"Remember all the authorities have to do is get lucky...once. Then they may end up with us all. Even if we are apprehended here the crime will be committed in the United States. Considering who our targets are the Police Agencies may have very long memories.", Otto warned.

"So?"

"One of the targets is a Jew. Taking him out is one thing, bragging about it...The Mossad may get involved, they have trailed, prosecuted and assassinated Nazis for fifty years…do you want them _and_ the Americans after us and our families? The girl has befriended leaders of many countries and has helped many people. Many of those countries that she has helped have very active teams of Agents as well. Think about all this before glibly taking down a team of heroes. She has even helped some who are our friends. We won't have any friends left if they find out who did this.", Otto hissed, "And the boy he might have friends that no one knows about."

"I already have an idea on how to make sure that situation doesn't arise Otto so relax.", Eric tried to calm him.

XXX

"KP, Lord you look so wonderful. Just think when we get back together we'll have been girlfriend, boyfriend for almost four months. Who would have thought it, the slacker with the most popular girl in the country.", Ron told Kim as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"I love your ears and freckles Ronnie, God this is so hard being away from you.", Kim sighed as she saw his grin get wider and wider. Then having seen that look before she asked, "What are you thinking honey?"

"Oh just a surprise KP and don't give me the pout, "I want this to be a surprise." "I know you'll love it.", he told Kim as he saw the lower lip jut out from her face and begin to quiver.

"But Wonnie, I wanna know."

"Kimberly Anne, I DO love you with all my heart. Please wait for me Dearest.", Ron Stoppable sighed.

"I love you too Dearest Ronald Dean. I want to be with you forever.", the red head's eyes watered hearing him confess his love for her, "We've been together so many years and now we'll be together forever."

"Yes we will, we are bonded together. Honey I have to go and you have to get some sleep, I'll call you again since I'm back on schedule. I can't wait to hold your hands again.", Ron told her.

"It'd be worth the sleep loss to talk to you honey.", Kim replied.

"Not if you make a mistake because you're tired Kim, if your Dad hears about that it would just give him more ammunition against me. KP I'll talk to you later, anyway I'd better go see what Sensei wants, he probably wants the latrines spit shined again. Listen I love you good night.", Ron told her shutting down the connection.

"G'night Ronnie love you.", Kim replied and yawned at the same time.

Ron Stoppable looked at the Kimmunicator for a couple of minutes, _'Well at least KP will be fine. I wish we knew what the real problems were with this, I guess I'd better get this over with before returning to class.'_

X

The blond teen quietly walked to Sensei's quarters, with a rap n the door frame he waited to be acknowledged.

_(Please enter.),_ Sensei spoke from inside.

Upon entering Ron stopped. Yori was holding a Tanto to Sensei's bare chest.

_(What are you doing?), _the American gasped.

_(This.), _Yori snapped at him as she plunged the knife into the ninja master's heart and let him fall to the floor.

_(What did you dooooo?), _Ron rushed to Sensei's side and knelt down.

_(Save him if you can.), _Yori told him, _(This is your test. If you fail Master Sensei perishes and it will be the fault of the Chosen One.)_

Trembling, Ron glanced up at the now visibly shaking ninja. Taking a calming breath he centered himself and laid his right hand on the handle of the knife, his left ready to cover the wound as he removed the knife as quickly as he could. The blond American flicked the blade away from him disgusted in the actions keeping his left hand over the wound. A blight blue glow began to emanate from the eyes of the Chosen One and the aura began to spread to surround both him and Master Sensei. Grunting Ron began to sweat as the aura became lighter and brighter until Yori had to cover her now watering eyes.

Softly a sound was heard, it came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. At first neither Yori nor Ron could tell what it was. Slowly it became clearer. _'Monkeys, why is it always monkeys?',_ he asked himself as the screeches and hoots became louder and more clear until they were deafening. The American teen noticed however that his skin didn't have goose pimples as it usually did when hearing the hairy beasts. _'What is going on?'_

At that point Sensei's eyes opened back up as he took in a deep breath, "Ah Stoppable-san it appears that you have overcome your fear of our simian friends. Thank you for saving my life. Please help me up. As you can see Yori-kun is quite out of sorts." As he did so blood began to trickle down Ron Stoppable's jersey unnoticed by all but Sensei.

Ron grabbed the ninja master's hand and stood up aiding Sensei as he did so, "Master what was all that?" Yori closed the distance to embrace the older man.

"Please let me sit down in my office chair for a moment.", the old man asked as he continued to stare at the blood.

"Yes of course.", Ron guided Sensei over to his desk.

"Thank you Ron-sama.", Sensei told the teen, "Please both of you sit."

"Sama? Why Sama and not san.", Ron asked helping an ashen and trembling Yori to sit first before doing so himself, "I do not understand."

"As you know Stoppable-sama the reason you were brought back to Yamanouchi was because you couldn't bring the power up when you wanted to call it. Seeing this we felt it was more of a confidence problem than anything else. To make the final jump we had you and Kim-san link your Ki's to make your usage of the MMP more stable. During training the instructors have noticed that after sparring you students who should have been injured...well for a better term they were not. Considering all the blows you have struck they could have easily been disabled. After studying what was happening we found that you had been accidentally healing your partners.", Sensei paused to look at him.

"Now we had to make sure that you could heal at will. Sometime in the future this may be needed. I do not know if you do this mentally and we have noticed that you don't seem to be able to do this on yourself, but we are going to find out just how far this ability goes. This is the next part of your training. Now please have tea with me, I think you need to regain your strength again. Lift up your jersey Ron-sama.", Sensei instructed.

Ron did as requested. There was a gash in his chest directly over the heart while there was a stream of blood continuing to flow it seemed to be slowing. "Mannnn that's weird."

Sensei smiled, "For almost all of humanity yes it would my friend. Let me bandage you up so that you don't bleed too much until the healing is finished."

The ninja master opened a small box that was on top of his desk and pulled out bandages and ointment and began to work on the American teen.

"But Sensei you could have been killed. You should have stabbed me instead of me stab you.", Yori admonished while her white haired grandfather worked on Ron .

"Child, I would not risk your young life for this experiment. Only if I had been sure would I have done so.", Sensei replied to his student then continued.

"Do you think I am such a large coward as to risk my granddaughter who has her whole life in front of her rather than my own self? Let us be thankful that Stoppable-sama has taken the next step in his training.", Sensei smiles.

"Yes thank you Ron-sama. I am much in your debt I will burn some incense in the shrine.", Yori reached over and touched his hand.

"Sensei, Yori we must thank KP, without her help I wouldn't have been able to do this. I should get her something special as a way to thank her.", Ron smiles.

"Oh and what is her great secret?", Yori asked having an idea since she had talked with Ron about Kim a lot and secretly admired her.

"She collects cuddlebuddies, KP always wanted a Flamingoat. We actually saw one once.", Ron smiles further.

"Cuddlebuddies? Ahhh that is a plush toy, I think we can work something special out for Kim-san. I'm sure it will be unique.", Sensei hinted, "Now Ron-sama if you are feeling up to it you have to get back to training."

"Yes Sensei it will be my honor.", Ron replied and bowed before leaving.

_(Have him spar for three hours two on one and then feed him and let him rest. We have a mission for You, Hirotaka-kun and Stoppable-sama to undertake tonight.), _Sensei informed her after the door closed.

_(As you wish Master Sensei, I will inform Hiro-chun of this development.), _Yori replied.

(_Child when you return make sure that Stoppable-sama begins to train one on one with Master Namato Umestsu. It is time for him to learn the way of Kenjutsu in preparation for using the Lotus Blade now that the Monkey Power is stable within him.),_ Sensei revealed to her.

_(I understand Master.)_

_(Good the weapons master is looking forward to the training child.)_

_(My cousin always looks forward to abusing young fighters that are good enough to be allowed to train with him.)_

XXX

The red headed teen sat upright in her bed. "**Ron**.", Kim gasped clutching her covers up to her chest in fear.

Across the room a light sleeping cheerleader woke up and turned on her light. "Kim?", Sarah asked, "Are you alright."

"Yeah, I guess it was a nightmare. I saw something in a dream.", Kim responded.

"What was it?", the older cheerleader rubbed her eyes.

"I thought I saw Sensei, you know the white bearded guy in red. Well he got stabbed and Ronnie was bending down over him trying to stop the bleeding.", Kim explained as her thoughts stabilized after a few seconds.

"Wow Kim, don't include me into any of your dreams. I don't know if I could survive it. Don't worry I'm sure everything is alright. If you're still worried why don't you call Don.", Sarah suggested.

"You mean Ron.", then she paused.

Instead Kim touched her locket and sighed, "Nah, somehow I can feel that it's alright. Sorry about waking you Sarah, we'd better get back to sleep. We have a hard day tomorrow."

"You mean today, see you in the morning Miss Hero.", Sarah turned her light back out.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado Bueno Nacho:_

Monique sat quietly sipping on an iced tea when she spied a large blond headed form enter the eatery. With a smile she waved him over.

"How ya doin' Monique?", Brick Flagg asked.

"Missing Kim and her boy toy 'Mr. College Football Player'.", Moni replied, "you?"

"Yeah I guess I am a little too, mind if I sit with you?", Brick inquired after snorting at the name.

"Thought you'd be hanging with Queen B big boy."

"I finally got sick of her. I decided to just hang out for a while before I head off to college.", he informed her, "You know I'm gonna miss this town, I have a lot of good memories of this place."

"Well you spent enough time in high school it's a wonder you graduated. What was that all about?", Monique asked now that no one else was around so that it wouldn't embarrass him.

"Listen I didn't tell you this, but Barkin fudged the numbers. Don't ever trust that 'tough but fair' bit that he uses. Stevie boy has his own agenda...and that is to make himself look good and make some cash on the side. If you get in his way he'll toss you under the bus like he has a lot of other kids. I heard he made money from betting on games.", Brick informed her.

"Whoa, that's a pretty strong accusation big guy.", Monique spoke now with her eyes wide open.

"You're big into gossip girl, you can figure it out yourself.", Brick added, "There's a lot of stuff that most sweep under the carpet. I'm glad I'm not part of it."

"Are Kim and Ron involved in it?", the African-American beauty inquired.

"Those goody two shoes? No way, they have bigger fish to try when taking down those bad guys. If they had found it you'd know...There's just no way that they can be bribed if they could everyone would know by now, they have what I call '**ethics**'. There's an underground of people here that run things like this. The head cops seem to turn a blind eye, but I don't think Global Justice has picked up on it yet, if they had it would have been shut down.", Brick told her then asked getting up, "Hey I'm gonna order something, you want a re-fill?"

"Yeah sure.", Monique replied handing her cup to him, "Ice tea with one sweetener."

Once he returned Monique decided to get to the bottom of what she had just told him, "So how long has this been going on?"

"Well I'm twenty-two and it's been going on since before I got here, so I really don't know. I **do** know that if you turn over the rock you might get bit by the rattlesnakes that are hiding there. So you might want to be careful unless you're tough like the man of steel.", Brick smiled, "They just couldn't make any more changes on my birth certificate without drawing attention. People that we were playing were starting to get suspicious."

"I won't look too hard, does this go on all over?"

Brick just smiled, "If it didn't there would have been an outcry a long time ago. Have you taken a good look at our linemen? There are four of them that weigh over three hundred and they have man-sized beards too. I heard a couple of the linemen from Lowerton have kids."

"That's not against the law..."

"Kids that are about ready to enter kindergarten.", Brick added.

"Should we let Kim know?"

"You want her to bust her own friends? Right now it's an even playing field our guys can go right into college ball. Everyone knows it's like an open secret. You'd have a hard time proving it. I think the City and County Clerks are in on it too. That's how I think the 'changes' are made without hardly anyone knowing about it.", Brick confided.

"But if we bring it up the only ones who'll get hurt are the new guys on the block.", he cautioned her, "My old Man and Mom have already moved out of state so we're pretty good, I've already told the guys that Police are starting to look into high school sports and the older guys here are getting out. Who knows maybe in a few years everything will be like it's supposed to be. You know all legal and all."

Monique got an idea, "Are the Rockwallers involved?"

Brick grinned, "Who do you think is behind it all Monique? Do you really think that Barkin would put up with all that 'food chain' bullshit, if they and he wasn't tied in somehow? I **can** tell you that I don't think Alice Magarth and the school board are involved. Ya ever wonder how Stevie seems to make all the decisions, it's like Hippie Alice is on LSD or something, 'cause she doesn't have a clue. Anyway a lot of notes don't seem to make it to her. Ya ever wonder about the D Hall bullies and why they seem to be lettermen except for the munchkins?"

"Well I was wondering..."

"A few busted lips or fingers ensure sealed lips or maybe a flight down some steps. I don't know why they pick on Stoppable though...As far as I know he's never caused any waves except to screw with Barkin. I guess they use him as an example to help keep the other kids in line like they did with that Joad guy when he was here.", Brick took another bite and swallowed, "IF something real bad even happens like a kid gets killed shit is gonna hit the fan. And nobody is gonna want to be in the middle and it ain't gonna be pretty."

"Why don't we talk about something else Brick.", Monique suggested wondering who he was talking about.

"Sure Miss Fashion Diva.", he replied.

"You know you don't act dumb right now, have you been putting on an act?", Monique worried.

"Do you think the only thing I understand is how to beat cover two and how to look for the 'hot' receiver when they're coming with an all-out blitz package? Crimony it'll be good getting away from all that. So yeah it was an act and all you guys believed it too.", he chuckles, "I should go into acting when I get out of college."

"Well big boy, you need to clue me in."

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Again.),_ the instructor told the black garbed students who began throwing techniques again..

XXXX

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hanna, Brick, Tara, Josh and Bonnie as well as their friends (in canon) belong to the creators of the show 'Kim Possible' and the Disney Corporation and its corps of blood sucking lawyers and not myself nor my beta. Not only that but we don't make a dime from this little hobby of ours. But I will tell you,** if** I did own them 'Kim Possible' would still be on the tube and not just on some DVDs.

That being said….I'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	10. Chapter 10

Well here we are again everybody. Last time Kim and Ron went through the ceremony to somewhat link their Kis and Sensei could see them in doing so. Now did I mention that Ron has an unusual shaped Ki? No, well you all might want to file that away for later in the ARC. Now something tells me that there was more to this bonding than Sensei and Ron admitted to, come to think of it.

And it seems Ron is getting better at digging out information too, I wonder if Jerome is going to make another appearance? Speaking of villains lining up it seems that there is another bunch of troublemakers getting in line. We'd better keep an eye on them too!

Now I know there are comments and wonderings about James Possible (the overprotective douche-bag rocket scientist-CB) and how his mind works and I mentioned this in the last chapter.

Finally Sensei (and Yori) have a little surprise for Ron there and all sorts of stuff going on here.

And guess what, ST-103 has posted one million words with this chapter. We all knew I was full of it now we have proof.

Now for the accolades thanks CB for all the work you have done as a friend and beta, I wonder when we're gonna get the go ahead to post those original tales that we worked on? You know I _could_ tweak them a little….

Also thanks to everyone who has read 'The Hunter' so far and even more so to those who have kept reading what I have put out over the years. So the reviewers for the last chapter of 'TH' are: Pbow (or are they just that good?); readerjunkie (I'm all about making your days good my friend); CB (no James isn't and Anne doesn't know this…_yet_); Jimmy1201 (Eric is giving you bad vibes…he ought to, he gave me bad vibes just writing about him.); Mahler Avatar (yeah I've been known to write in the gray area, welcome aboard….and you might want to grab your favorite drink and fasten in….tight. This flight might get bumpy.); Fighting Chicken (man I've been a fan of yours for like ever, good to see you aboard too….uh what I said to Mahler….well take it to heart and grab an airsickness bag too….you might want to grab a dozen.)

Soooooo what are we gonna see in this chapter? Well Wade finds out some information and then there's going to be some action too. Ya just can't have many chapters without action in FF…..well** I** don't seem to be able to. My characters tend to get busy.

And KP's roomie loves food and guess who is a great cook?

Anyway it's time to get this show on the road,

ST-103

XXXXX

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter10

_Cambodia:_

_(Hiro-chun, take point, Stoppable-san you have rear guard. It is good that Rufus-san stayed back at Yamanouchi for his own safety.),_ Yori whispered to the two males as they removed their chutes and stashed them under the dense foliage.

The two black clad young men nodded in assent as their eyes narrowed behind their masks. The Japanese teen moved out a few moments later followed by his mate with the American taking the rear; the blond kept track of what was going on behind them.

Quietly they traversed the dense jungle until they could no longer see. The lithe ninja snapped her fingers once to get the attention of her comrades. When they stopped, she sat down in the Lotus Position and began to levitate.

The Japanese male was silent as was the American. At one time he would have screamed his head off at the spectacle he now faced, but not anymore….but he still had trouble learning how to 'fly like Sensei' himself. Aware that Yori was going to look around he turned and faced the way that the small party had come, keeping watch for anyone who may be watching for the covert ninja team to give themselves away.

'_The next time I see Monty I'm gonna kick his Monkey Butt for having to search to find him.'_, Ron thought as he glanced over his shoulder to see the dark form flitting this way and that without a sound. _'I wish I was as good as Yori, I swear she could sneak up on a ghost.'_

Within ten minutes he felt, rather than heard, Yori return. With a glance the party moved on again, as silent as a ghost in the night.

Mentally Ron Stoppable, former world class slacker, took inventory of the weapons that he had been issued for this mission and hoped they were going to be enough for their assigned mission.

XXX

An hour earlier:

The three teens studied the map they had been given. Hiro asked, "Is that a stream that seems to run under the temple?"

"Yes Hiro-chun, but they do not seem to be connected, the stream then becomes a waterfall of nearly fifty meters in height less than eight hundred meters after it gets past the Temple. I think as long as the Temple has a very secure foundation must be at the base of the Temple for it to last as long as it has.", Yori explained.

Ron considered, "Could it have been an escape route? You know like Drakken sometimes as a way out of his lairs when they blow up."

"I do not know, but be prepared for a trap.", Yori replied.

"It wouldn't be worth grabbing if there wasn't something real bad protecting it, I remember just how much KP hates snakes.", Ron mentioned one of Kim's phobias.

"Ron-san when we get to the Monkey Temple it will be your honor to enter and retrieve the talisman. Hirotaka-chun and I will guard the doorway while you are inside. The object can only be handled safely by one who has been given the Monkey Power. You _must,_ however, keep the artifact out of Monkey Fist's hands at all cost.", Yori confided to her friend, "We think that he has found a way of turning it into a weapon of significant importance, therefore we must keep it from him."

Ron frowned, "What does this thing do anyway Yori?"

"From what is stated in the scrolls somehow it merges with a host as long as the host has been accepted by the Mystical Monkey Power and it changes the host in a way that we do not understand.", Yori explained, at a loss here due to only being given information on retrieving the talisman and not much else.

"So we don't know what it does or how it does it, but we know that we have to keep Monkey Butt's paws off it?", the blond American asked.

"That is correct, but it is very important and Sensei told me that it is worth my or Hiro-chun's life to make sure Fist doesn't acquire this talisman.", she replied as she stared at her friend with her dark exotic eyes.

Ron gave her a half smile, "Then it is worth mine, make sure that KP has backup if something happens...OK?"

"That has already been taken care of Ron-san.", Yori responded.

"Thanks I'd hate to screw up on a promise 'cause I was dead or something...KP would be real heartbroken don't ya think? Bet she would be in mourning maybe two weeks...Maybe she'll find a real Erik this time.", Ron snorted making light of the situation trying to ignore the lithe ninja's visual barbs at him_. 'Her Dad though, would be celebrating; he'd probably pass out cigars.'_

XXX

_Cheer Camp:_

"Alright girls, once more through the grinder…..and make sure you keep those smiles up.", Beth Barns yelled encouragement as she started the count again.

Twenty minutes later the ten girls stopped all of them sweating in the Georgia July heat as they sat down with their water and electrolyte replacement drinks.

"Well what are you going to do after the exercise tonight Kim?", Sarah Welcome asked her roommate as both girls stretched to keep their muscles loose.

"I think I'll grab a snack and then call Mom and Dad. I'd love to call Ronnie up, but I won't be able to for a couple days.", Kim replied to her friend.

"Are you sure he's not straying a little over in Japan. He doesn't seem to have any 'proper' supervision and that Japanese girl was very pretty."

"I think I can trust my boyfriend Sarah, I've known him for thirteen years. I know he's worried about _me_ straying, but I'll clue you in...I won't, I don't think I could find another Ronald Stoppable.", Kim smiled as she remembered his freckles and big ears. Silently she touched the locket that now meant so much to her.

"I hope not Kim, that's a pretty unusual name you know.", Sarah giggled teasing the red headed heroine.

"You know what I mean."

"I was just kidding you."

"Alright girls, let's go over it again.", Beth called out clapping her hands to get them moving.

X

"Girls, Guys, all the coaches have told me how hard you've each worked on these routines. I just want you to know how proud the staff is of you. As you suspect there are cheer coaches from around the country watching the younger guys and girls to fill out their college rosters. So after we are all done tonight we are going to make them available for questions. Don't be surprised if some of them make you offers for a 'dream' college education.", the camp leader told them.

X

Sarah and Kim were walking to the cafeteria, "That's some pretty good news Kim. What did you think of it?"

"Oh what news is that?"

"There are college coaches going to be here. When I was a senior in high school there wasn't anyone at the camp I went to. I just sort of walked on. I didn't even have a ride my Freshman year.", Sarah told her, "I think there are a few girls that are looking for a way to go to college."

"Oh I didn't know, I thought that you had always been on Scholarship.", Kim replied.

"I wasn't, but I'm glad I got a chance. I like where I am. It worked out pretty well for me and I'm getting a great education.", Sarah paused.

"Sooo are you going to take a scholarship if you get offered one Kim? You're smart, athletic and pretty. Our coach at WV is _very_ interested in you."

"Thanks and I'm flattered Sarah, but I'd like to see where Ronnie is going to go. I'd sorta like going to school with him.", Kim informed the older cheerleader, "We've sorta planned on it. If let him get out of my sight some girl might grab him."

"I guess….does he have any cheer experience, I mean he could try out like I did...There's really not as much room and most of our guys won't graduate for a few years. So I don't know.", Sarah told the red headed teen.

"I like cheerleading Sarah, but I like being with Ronnie more. I'd hate to be away from him for four years. Anyway his grades are good enough for Upperton and Ron has that experience from being Mad Dog the mascot even if Bonnie had him voted off the team for dating me.", Kim replied.

"What? Someone interfered with you dating a fellow member of the cheer squad? Was there some sort of rule at your school against it?", Sarah's eyes flashed dangerously as she stopped and stared at her roommate.

"NO there wasn't a rule against that, and Ronnie, because of the backbiting, never thought of himself as a member….he was the mascot. But Bonnie is the top of the 'food chain' and she feels that it's her right to tell people who they can talk to let alone date.", Kim gave the older girl insight into how some things seem to work at Middleton.

"Anyway Ron bucked the system and they knocked him off. She won't bother me because she knows that I'm the best cheerleader within two hundred miles and she wouldn't win any competitions without me on the squad.", Kim explained, "What she doesn't realize is without the mascot we won't get the extra points that the other squads who do have mascots get...And Ron was one of the top mascots in Colorado. So we're gonna be hosed this year."

"You should raise a stink..."

"Sarah I don't need to be on a winning squad. I've already had several corporations offer to sponsor scholarships for me."

"Have they offered that to your boyfriend?", Sarah asked.

Kim hung her head, "No the offers were only for me, everyone always overlooks Ron. No one has offered him anything except for that Japanese school that he's at right now."

"You know, you guys may not even be together by the end of your Senior year. Things can change and people can grow apart. You should at least keep your options open even if you don't come to West Virginia.", Sarah advised then thought, _'I wonder what they teach at that Japanese school, I guess I could check with the Dean of Students Office when I get back. Cause it seems a little weird.'_

The red headed heroine stared at her, "You watched what happened the other night. You know how I feel towards Ron Stoppable, how can you think that I would ditch him so fast? I've already had my fill of what most people think are 'hotties'...I just have my own idea of what it takes to be one and Ronnie is the embodiment of 'hottie' in my eyes."

"Ok Kim, just relax."

"I know that I should Sarah, it's just that everyone puts Ronnie down. After all the times he's stood in the way of exploding machinery, taken on goons and other whacked things just to keep me safe... I just wish people would give him some credit. So I can tell you the school that lands him there is gonna land me too.", the red head's eyes furrowed, "I won't mention it to any college trying to get me to go there, but that's what's going to happen."

Sarah calmed her friend down, "Relax Kim, let's eat then relax for the routines tonight. It's going to be fun and it'll show us how far we've come."

"Yeah sure, sorry about going off on you like I did, I just get protective of my guy.", the teen heroine smiled thinly, though her eyes looked cold.

XXX

_Delta Flight 359:_

"Well honey, are you looking forward to getting home again?", Dean Stoppable asked his wife of twenty years.

"Sigh, yes Dean I am. It's going to be lonely without Ronald around for a while. Maybe we could invite the Possibles over for a cookout. I'd like to spend time with Anne.", Barb told her husband.

"I hope James holds off on his comments about Ronald. He's starting to get on my nerves.", Dean replied.

"Keep your peace Dean, if Kimberly was your daughter you'd probably be the same way.", Barb responded.

"Sigh, I know it just irks me the way James has turned out since the kids have been dating. Sometimes I think that it might have been better if Ronald hadn't backed her when she started the web site to get babysitting jobs.", Dean shook his head at the memory.

"When you think of it from that happening to saving the world and fighting bad guys didn't take that long. I wonder if Yahweh had that in mind for Kimberly and Ronald when they were four?" Dean mused.

"I don't know, but as many times as they've gone into bad places and with the types of people they are facing now...I just think that they're living on borrowed time before someone tries to take our babies from us.", Barb worries out loud.

"The kids know and they're willing to put their necks out there to help everyone else. I wonder how history will remember them in fifty years?", Dean grabbed Barb's hand and kissed it.

"I just hope they're alive in fifty years.", Barb sighed knowing there was no way she was ever going to keep her son from supporting the young woman who almost had become their daughter over the years.

XXX

_Teleconference:_

"So we are agreed then. I already have Monkey Fist's vote and his initial 'contribution' to the fund. He is not able to take part because he has an operation going on, but I have a video clip in case anyone needs to see his confirmation.", Sheldon stated as he counted votes .

"I like the idea Gemini, but just how far is this contact willing to go? There are several things that we individually and as a group have decided not to pursue since it could turn us into bigger criminals. If the word ever got out then our incarceration would be a lot more violent. So far we haven't been put in with the general populations..", Dr. Drakken warned him and the rest.

"Mr. Director... this person that you have been in contact with seems to be a cultured man. Why does he insist in his prospectus that _all_ options be on the table? If he begins to kill innocents I am afraid that we will become targets of various governments in a very _final_ manner if they decide we have become too much of a problem.", the old man spoke with a Spanish accent, "I agree with Mr. Lipsky here that we shouldn't be _tied_ to this group of people too closely…that is unless you feel up to taking on the militaries of several major countries at the same time."

"I will insist that 'Eric and his friends' do not identify with us. Now to the next part, the proposal asks for the use of material in the way of devices. Are we able to help out our _'allies'_ here without drawing attention to ourselves?", Sheldon asked the group collectively as he finger quoted as he spoke of the group that was going to perform this action.

Finally one of them nodded, "As long as identifying marks are removed and the colors are changed I think my company can help out there sort of as a public service. If anyone asks I can either provide information that we had been broken into, or the articles were knockoffs of our quality merchandise."

"Gee Jack with all the screwing up that happens to your stuff , to call it _'quality'_ is giving yourself a lot of credit don't you think?", Shego snarked from her own monitor drawing snickers from several of the attendees.

"Shego, HenchCo is not involved in lethal avenues to help you all work on your various plans. If you want guns you can get them even at Smarty Mart. It's just plain bad for business.", he retorted, "In the long run I think we are saving lives."

"Or making lots of money.", Shego shot him down.

"Aye I agree with the green lassie Jackie. Your prices are a wee high.", the bald Scot commented to the unsettled group; all were slightly taken aback as it was highly unusual to see him without his ugly headgear on.

"My prices are under what the market will bear Killigan; remember you didn't have a way of making those golf balls. We had to retool for a whole week just to get yours done.", Hench told him with a frown, "Remember you came to me not the other way around."

"That conversation can be held later without the rest of us being involved.", Gemini told the two trying to keep the peace. "I suggest that as long as we aren't named we go ahead with 'Eric's' plan. Is there anyone who disagrees?", the twin to the leader of the international police agency asked.

Only one raised a hand. "Yes Shego what is the problem?"

"The Princess was supposed to be mine.", she told them, "She is** my **enemy, I have to fight her enough."

"Stay out of it until the plan is completed.", Drew hissed, "I warned you about going this route."

"But she has a cute butt in that white suit of hers don't you think?", the mint hued villainess snarked back, "Just think of this as the final way of breaking her."

"We break her boy toy then we break her emotionally. The Princess would never recover and she will be of no use to any Police Agency in the world. And I'll blackmail her to make sure she complies.", Shego snorted.

"We'll talk about that later Shego, at one time I had her sidekick here and offered him to be my Agent Alpha, but Possible and Betty rescued him. As a result, I then planned on making the girl of you're _affections_ take his place. I can see that we might have to share her.", Gemini chuckled.

"She's not the _girl of my affections…_.I'm more into big buffed guys you dolt, I just want her long enough to dominate and break her, you can have her when I'm done.", Shego said evenly as she pulled out a file and began to sharpen a nail.

"I think I can work with that, of course if you want to use her after that you'll have to deal with me.", Gemini responded.

"Don't worry I won't need her. I just want her so that she won't be of any use to the good guys.", Shego smirked.

"Then it is set, everyone involved please contribute to the account by the end of the week. When I receive the funds I will contact 'Eric' and his merry band of thugs to give them the go ahead. I will call when the arrangements are finished. Till then have fun.", Sheldon broke the connection.

XX

_Later. Senior Island:_

The tall buff and tanned teen looked at his Father. "Papi, I think this is wrong. I know that I am an irresponsible teen, and am not real villain material, but think...what they are planning is heinous. What would Moma think of what they are planning?", Junior asked the older Senior.

"I have thought so as well, but didn't want to say anything my son. What should we do?", the old billionaire asked in return, "Are you still considering her your 'Blue Fox'?"

"No Father, it's just this is immoral even to me."

"We have already promised the money. Let us not do anything in an active role and just go about our own plans and stay away from the rest.", the Senior suggested.

"Junior I will give this much thought. I must look in my book of villainy for the answers. Let us go to dinner and talk this over, but don't you agree that we should provide our share of the funds?"

"That is fine father, but later you must excuse me because I have to work on my tan if I am going to be a pop sensation.", the buff teen replied.

"Ah yes my Son. I have some things to work on as well, I will see you later outside by the pool.", Senior turned and walked to his study.

XXX

_Middleton:_

"Mom did you enjoy the vacation?", Wade Load asked.

"It was very relaxing honey, I think that it would be a nice investment like you suggested.", Mrs. Load told her son thinking back to the talk they had a couple weeks before, "What are you going to do with Kimberly and Ronald being out of town for the next couple weeks?"

"Well I thought about taking some classes through the online service and want to work on my next PhD. While I'm doing that I'll upgrade the security on my systems. Maybe I'll get in touch with Kim and Ron too.", he replied, "You know just the average type stuff."

Thelma Load snorted, "Normal for you honey, but not for everyone else."

"So what are you going to do Mom?"

"Since you just love stores.", she heard him snicker, "And you're growing so fast, I think it's time for me to get you new clothes."

"Uh, Ok Mom, as long as I don't have to go shopping I can deal with that.", Wade smiled.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Well how are our two missing team members doing during their time out of the saddle Will?", the one-eyed Director of Global Justice asked with a small smile.

"Miss Possible is at her cheer camp down in Georgia and Mr. Stoppable is in Japan. As of now they are both on schedule...well we know Miss Possible is. One of our Agents is watching in the background, and over the last several days she appears to have become very perceptive. As for Stoppable all we know is that Possible talks about him all the time.", Du stated having memorized the reports.

"In your opinion do you think they are getting _too_ close to become a good team?", Betty inquired.

Will thought before answering, "No, no I don't. I think they've been close friends long enough; it's like they know what each other is thinking. In my opinion I think that when they finish high school we should offer both a place in the organization. We've had husband wife teams before and it has worked out."

"Even if they're romantically involved? If one got killed it could emotionally destroy the one left behind.", Betty put forth.

"Ma'am at this point if one got killed the other one would as well. They may not be able to live without each other. We might have gone past the point of no return here. The best we can do is have them together.", Will advised.

"I don't know, what would happen if they broke up and were in GJ?"

"I don't think that both would stay. If that happened I think Stoppable would leave because he couldn't handle being in the same place as Possible.", Will answered after thinking about the question.

"Will if you had your choice which would you prefer in GJ?"

"Stoppable...Sure, Possible has more skills, but look at it this way; Stoppable knows how to take orders. And he's getting better all the time. So if we want someone who follows direction Stoppable is our guy. If we just want pure ability we go with Possible, the problem with her is she's used to being in charge and the focus of a mission. I don't know how well she'd take direction.", Will told Betty.

"So you're saying that we should keep Stoppable and cut Possible? I'd like to have her as well. Let's just hope that something doesn't happen to their relationship then.", Betty mused.

Agent Du replied, "I doubt if Possible would worry about it if they broke up. She is much more focused than Stoppable. I'm sure that we would lose him. I think that he could disappear if he wanted to."

"How could he _disappear_?", the one eyed director focused on her 'top' agent.

"If Stoppable could channel Zorpox again he'd find a way. Possible never came close to that with all the stuff they've been subjected to. For the time being why don't we watch them and see what happens.", Will advised.

"Sigh, I suppose you are right. They are both still too young to be making the decisions that we ask them to. Let's just monitor the situation for now and be prepared to make the offer to both of them when they graduate from high school. It will be a nice surprise for them.", Dr. Director told Will.

XXX

_Wade Load's Home:_

The super genius was in the third hour of studying current events that Team Possible usually watched over. _'Man I wish that Kim and Ron were on top of this.', _Wade worried as he noted the reports about the villain known as Monkey Fist seemed to pop up several times from sources that he used to keep track of Monkey worship.

_'Well the reports all seem to come from Cambodia. Kim's too far away even if she could break free and she left orders…. Maybe I can get Ron instead. He could go check it out...He's even in Japan and it's not __**that**__ far away.'_ Wade thought as he began to look up current data on Ron's chip.

_'Uh oh, it's offline. How long has Ron's chip been offline?', _Wade's hands now flew over the keyboard as he pulled up information.

The African-American pre-teen genius looked in awe, _'He's been offline since he got to Japan...How was he able to do that?...And I still can't let Kim know. Well I'd better call, she was supposed to talk to him, they even had a schedule setup.'_

Taking a deep breath Wade made his decision and hit a button that gave him a direct connection to Kim's Kimmunicator.

In moments Kim's image came up. "Hi Kim, uh how's cheer camp going?"

"It's been real good Wade, we have a major exercise tonight. Right now we're getting lunch and then some rest before we dress for the program.", Kim told him.

"Hey that's great, uh have you heard from Ron lately?", he asked.

"Yeah Wade, he's doing great too. I'm going to talk to him in a couple of days...Why?", the red headed heroine asked in return.

"Oh just saw a couple of things that might interest him. You sure he's in Japan?"

"Yeah Ron sure was a couple days ago when I talked to him last. We had a nice talk, I miss him though. Why?", Kim asked, now quite interested in Wade's questions.

"Oh nothing much, I saw a couple of things online and I thought that if he had room in his carryon I might be able to get him to carry it home for me.", Wade lied.

"Sure, I think he would Wade. I uh have to go and get some rest for the competition tonight. I'll talk to you later. Want me to have Ron give ya a call?", Kim inquired.

"Not a problem Kim, I can call him up. I have him hooked up on 'Wade speed dial' too ya know. Have fun at the cheerleader thingie.", Wade smiled

"I will Wade I can give you a call later after we're done tonight, but I have to focus and relax right now. Good hearing from you.", Kim shut off the connection.

XX

"Who was that guy?", Sarah asked.

"My tech person Wade.", the red headed heroine responded.

"So he's the famous pre-teen genius huh?"

"Yeah he comes up with all the gadgets that we use from the Kimmunicator that we talk on, to the laser lipstick to the grappling hooks. He's always working on stuff to make the Team better.". Kim replied.

"He sounds pretty smart."

"Well he's about thirteen I guess and he already has his first PhD, and is always working on more. He might be trying for a second one for all I know.", Kim told her roommate.

"Wow! Let's head back to the dorm and take a nap Kim."

"Good idea Sarah."

XX

_'Well I can't call on Kim, I'd better call Ron and Rufus.', _Wade mused, _'Well Lord Fiske is more Ron's continuing problem than Kim's anyway. Maybe I can get him to do a quickie mission?'_

Wade punched the button for Ron's Kimmunicator, _'Huh he's got it on silent mode; he must be asleep. Maybe the vibration will wake him?'_

After about three minutes Ron's image came up. "Yeah Wade what do you need?", Ron whispered.

"I've got a hit on the site Ron. It's Monkey Fist Ron, he's up to something.", Wade told the number two in Team Possible.

"Where's Monkey Butt at?", Ron inquired, "I'm sorta busy here."

"Cambodia, can I get you a ride there?"

"Nah, I can get there faster from where I'm at. I'm a lot closer."

"Are you sure Ron, it's not a problem..."

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll take care of it so don't worry about it. I didn't need help that one time remember? So I'm good. Uh how was your vacation?"

"It was good Ron, are you having fun in Japan?"

"Yeah a lot of fun, you know me...ah listen Buddy I have to go the instructor is looking at me funny and I don't want them to take away the only way I can talk to KP...I'll talk to you later, bye.", Ron shut off the connection.

Yori just glared at Ron from the side and the blond shrugged and pulled his cowl back up. _'I shouldn't even have had the Kimmunicator even on. I wonder how many bruises that will cost me?'_

In moments the three were moving again.

X

Wade was thinking,_ 'Maybe I'll just see what's going on around him.' _The African-American genius began typing to 'force' the communications device to begin recording.

_'Whoa, what's Ron doing in the jungle... hey, there's no jungles in Japan...Hold it Ron wasn't surprised by Monkey Fist...I wonder what is going on?',_ Wade began to watch and listen to what was now being picked up by the device, smiling as he remembered how much Ron had wanted one originally and how long it took Kim to authorize it for him and letting some of her control go.

_'I wonder if Kim knows where Ron is. I wonder if I should tell her?...No I'd better not, she'd freak out for sure just like she did when during Christmas that one year...I'll ask him when he gets back.',_ Wade worried.

XX

The African-American genius continued to get readings from Ron's Kimmunicator. _'You know this is sorta like what I thought Ron might be running into when he goes after Fis...Holy Shit, Ron's already after Monkey Fist...how did he know? I'd better have a few satellites ready to handle the feeds and get some more soda for my fridge...Hey I'm getting heat sources close by, I wonder who it is? I'd better watch to be sure that Ron's gonna be ok.' _Wade mused as he began to worry about his friend.

While doing so he began to look over any communications that he had missed while on vacation and streamed it to another monitor and put a set of headphones on and raised one side so that he could monitor two things at one time._ 'Now let's see what's been going on.'_

The team's tech guru's jaw went slack as he played through several videos that had gone directly to the site while he was on vacation.

XXX

"Alright Kim let's head down and get warmed up with our team, we're gonna wow those coaches and judges.", Sarah Welcome urged her friend of only a couple of weeks to get moving.

"Are you sure that everyone's wearing their hair in a ponytail?", the red head asked as she finished hers up.

"Yeah I'm sure, all that hair moving the same way and in time might make the difference.", the older cheerleader replied.

"Ok I used to wear it that way before I went with my recent style, I'm glad you guys didn't say pigtails instead.", the red head lamented as she picked up her bag following Sarah out of the dorm room.

"Why is that Kim?"

"In Middle School I had to wear braces, and I got all those metal mouth nicknames that you hear about. A few years before that I finally got my 'rents to let me wear a ponytail instead of the pigtails I wore most of the time."

Shuddering, "You can only imagine what I would have looked like in braces with pigtails. The only one who didn't pick on me at school was Ronnie. He's always been there for me.", Kim smiled showing off her famous teeth now.

Snort, "I had to wear them too, but Mom and Dad never did put me in pigtails. I wore a ponytail for a couple years though."

XX

The African-American genius smiled as he listened in to Ron's Kimmunicator, Kim's Kimmunicator and the recordings from their conversations over the previous couple of weeks. _'Wow, there's that Yori girl again. I wonder what is going on?', _Wade noted as he put the feed from Kim's device into the background so he could see what was going on.

Wade, being a little less patient than he should have been, began paying more attention to the recording than what was going on with his team leader.

X

_'Wow so Kim and Ron are bonded somehow, but why and what difference does it make? I guess I'd better do some research into that.',_ he mused as he began to look online about the possibilities of what he had witnessed over the last two hours.

Wade pulled up the histogram of Ron Stoppable's mental and emotional readings that he had kept over the years. _'It's a good thing we gave him his own Kimmunicator, it's a lot better than the chip. Let's see how they compare...About the same...except now he's a lot calmer than he usually was. Hmmm, maybe I'd better get a current reading off Kim too.', _Wade typed in a series of commands and the Kimmunicator began to scan the red head who was carrying the device.

_'Gee she got something out of that little ceremony too. Not only is she calmer, but Kim seems to have lost some of her less redeeming qualities, looks like she's more relax...a lot more relaxed almost as much as when Ron marinates.', _the genius mused as he delved deeper into the mystery.

Wade ran across the briefing on the plane moments later,_ 'Oh man not good not good and I can't let Kim know.'_

XXX

_Cambodia:_

One figure kept scanning behind him deftly feeling for the short sword he carried across his back. _'We're getting close I can feel it.', _Ron worried as he glanced over his shoulder at the black form that moved from shadow to shadow up the trail from him as he tried to keep her in view while keeping watch behind them. "Ssss."

Again Ron glanced. With a slight nod he blended into the foliage; moments later a short stout Englishman in Safari clothing walked by, oblivious to Ron and his comrades.

_'They're close, Bates' is here.', _Ron thought as he felt rather than heard Yori moving to the rear of Fiske's manservant.

Ten minutes later Reginald Bates was trussed and secured to a large tree. He had a gag in his mouth that was held in place by a piece of cloth torn from Ron's dirty black undershirt_. 'I hope he enjoys this as part of a payment for bringing me out here.', _Ron stared at the manservant before he kicked the older man in the 'nads effectively dropping him to his knees.

Ron then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "The next time I have to come out and meet you in some god forsaken hellhole will be the last time for you prick. You assholes know I hate dealing with monkeys."

While this was going on Wade Load was quietly recording all the data for future conversations with the blond teen, but winced at the teen's comments at the end. _'Ron sounds as pissed as I've ever heard him. Well I suppose he's on edge.'_

X

The three came across two bands of Monkey Ninjas who seemed to be looking for something. They silenced them all without much problem.

Within two hours the two Japanese patted the American on the back and watched him disappear into the unlit hole that was the open doorway into the ancient Temple. Then they both turned their attention on the jungle surrounding the temple their friend disappeared inside of.

_'I hate cobwebs.',_ Ron groaned to himself as he felt some more of them brush up against his face. Ron glanced over his shoulder at the light that represented his way out. _'Growing up sucks sometimes Kim...You left that part out didn't ya?', _Ron mused as he thought back to the incident at the tree house before prom when she told him they'd always be tight.

X

The over cultured face of the English Lord came into view in front of Hirotaka. "Who are you and what are you doing here?", the villain known as Monkey Fist demanded as Yori also turned to meet the threat they now faced.

"We are here to ensure that any chances of the talisman that you are pursuing will be beyond your evil grasp forever.", Yori hissed as she and her beloved moved to ready stances in the face of the genetically enhanced villain and his simian allies.

"Monkey Ninjas **aaaatttttttaaaacccccckkkkkkk.**", Lord Montgomery Fiske shouted at the top of his lungs. The diminutive black clad monkeys charged the two ninjas without a second thought.

X

Without a light the blond American teen used his left hand against the wall to guide him along the inside passageway of the unlit temple.

_'I wish I had some light. Oh well I always find whatever it is that we're looking for...I just hope that it doesn't hurt tooo much.', _Ron's frown was invisible in the darkness.

X

_(Yori-chun we are overmatched, there are too many of them for us to defeat in battle.),_ Hiro shouted to his lover.

_(Yes I know. We must lead them away and circle back.),_ Yori yelled back as she leaped at seven monkeys in front of her trying to buy Hirotaka some time.

"You eight come with me, the rest keep these two busy.", Monkey Fist ordered his simian ninjas as he tried to work his way behind the two with the others that he picked to follow him.

Yori's move did indeed give Hiro some much needed room, the problem was that she had left her back open and two of the monkey ninjas struck at her undefended back with their small staffs temporary stunning the Japanese girl as she fell to her knees gasping in pain.

Hirotaka didn't have a choice as he grabbed her arm and pulled his lover to safety, moving further away from the temple opening that they had been trying to defend.

Seeing his chance Monkey Fist took his monkeys and raced inside.

X

Ron finally came to a soft glow in front of him._ 'Daylight? It's a big room there must be an opening somewhere letting in daylight?',_ he mused as he looked around. _'There, what's that? It's the same symbol that was on the map. I just have to feel around.' _The American teen began to do just that. In a few minutes he had covered most of one wall. He could now hear footsteps coming his way.

Seeing the symbols again Ron noticed a carving of a hand in the wall next to him. Taking a deep breath he slammed his hand down on the carving. Slowly a portion of the wall began to recede leaving a pedestal with a small stone object on it. Knowing that the rope that ran through a hole in the object that was about the size of his hand he quickly put it on over his head and began to leave the way he had come in except for one thing…..make that a bunch of things.

"Well, well Ronald, it is nice for you to obtain the talisman for me. Please be a nice buffoon and hand it over before I have to hurt you.", Monkey Fist taunted.

Ron seeing his way back to safety cut off by the nine figures in front of him blocking his way back to the outside to Hirotaka and Yori the American teen backed away.

"Just hand it over and we will leave Ronald. You can trust me.", Monty sneered, wishing that he could cut the heart out of the boy who had stolen his great quest for power.

"Sure, trust your Monkey Butt you freak. Come get it if you think that you're tough enough.", the American hissed knowing he was trapped and knew that his chances were very slim at the moment.

"Oh no, not me my young adversary, I do not intend to bloody_ my_ hands again. My Monkey minions will get the talisman from you Ronald.", Monkey Fist laughed insanely.

"And you know that only those who have been accepted by the power may touch the talisman without fear of being injured, that shows how much you care about your little friends.", Ron told him trying to stall for time as he noticed three of the monkeys beginning to cautiously cross the floor to get to him.

One of the little pests then stepped on a stone and a distinctive crack followed by a stone grinding on stone was heard by all. Ron continued to back away as a hole opened up between him and his adversaries. Both Ron and Monkey Fist watched in amazement as the hole began to enlarge taking up more and more room as the floor began to disappear.

Monkey Fist watched in awe as more and more of the floor just fell away into nothingness. "Stoppable, jump here quickly, we will catch you in return for the talisman.", he urged the American teen.

"Screw you Monkey Jerk, I remember my orders. You're not supposed to get it.", Ron screamed back as his skin crawled in fear.

Monty laughed and picked up a monkey and threw it at Ron. The American teen caught the animal in midair and with a flick of his hands snapped the monkey's neck.

"I have plenty of willing friends Ronald, you can't beat them all."

"Then I'll take it with me then. Goodbye Monkey Butt.", Ron yelled as he stepped off into nothingness.

X

"**Noooooooooo**. My talisman.", Monty screeched as the blond American disappeared into the hole which was taking up most of the room and forcing the Englishman and his monkeys back out of the room.

X

As Ron Stoppable fell he held onto the artifact with one hand making sure it was safe not knowing what was going to happen to him. Ten seconds later he landed in frigid fast running water as was carried downstream. _'There is light ahead.', _Ron mused as he shivered with the cold. In a flash he was in the light again and also in the middle of the stream. _'Gotta get to land.',_ he worried when he heard the sound that he really didn't want to hear.

"Oh crud.", Ron moaned as he looked further downstream with terror in his eyes as he noticed the fast moving stream _didn't_ seem to go on forever..

The teen hero didn't even think to swear as he found himself airborne going over the waterfall. Seconds later the boy found himself again making another water landing, this time knocking the wind out of him. He passed out as the water sucked him down.

XXX

_Cheer Camp:_

Sarah Welcome was beaming, "We did fantastic tonight Kim, we have a right to feel proud of ourselves. Come on let's head over to the snack bar with some of the girls to celebrate. They already are there waiting for us."

"Yeah Sarah that sounds like fun, we did pretty good and I had a dozen coaches wanting to talk to me about cheerleading in college. I hope they didn't take it the wrong way when I told them that I was going to college where Ron was going to attend.", the young red head replied.

"Well Kim I don't think you saw there were several of them that were making calls on their cell phones when you got done with your spiel. Who knows? You might have gotten that boyfriend of yours a few acceptance letters already.", Sarah told her.

"Yeah I guess, you...Oh God.", Kim gasped as she suddenly felt cold and weak.

"Kim, Kim are you alright?", a very concerned roomie asked.

"I...I don't know, I need to stop for a minute...I'll be fine.", a now extremely ashen and trembling Kim Possible told her weakly.

"Do you want me to use the call box?"

"Call box, what is that?"

"On most college campuses they're all over the place. They have blue lights and sirens when you push a button. They call emergency personnel to the place you pushed the button.", Sarah explained and pointed, "Like that one over there."

"Oh, I didn't know what those were; I'll be OK in a minute Sarah but thanks anyway."

A few minutes later the two young women were again walking slowly towards the snack bar to meet up with their friends suddenly Kim stopped again. "Ron?", she asked with a trembling voice.

"Kim are you sure that you're alright?", Sarah responded seeing the younger woman turn almost white.

"I...I don't know, give me a minute OK, something just doesn't feel right. It's kinda hard to explain.", Kim stopped again and walked over to a bench and sat. She pulled a water bottle out of her bag and took a drink.

"Are you sick or something?"

"No...I just felt like something very bad happened that I can't describe. I'm feeling better already Sarah, the water must have done the trick, I must have been dehydrated or something. Let's go meet the other girls.", the red headed cheerleader from Middleton told her.

XX

"Hey guys come on over and sit down.", Lisa Benson laughed motioning to Sarah and Kim to sit with them, "Did we ever kick butt tonight?"

"Yeah we did. Kim you sure stepped up and made an impression to the coaches and judges, I'll bet one of the big universities offers you a ride based on your performance.", Julie Rigthorp added.

"Yeah I guess.", Kim replied with a blush not mentioning that she already had several offers.

Sarah spoke up suggestively, "I think Kim has an offer already, but she hasn't told me yet."

"Yeah I got four so far.", Kim responded.

"Wow that's pretty good and with your grades I know you could take one of the best ones. Where are you planning on going?", Lisa asked looking to score some good gossip.

"Where my boyfriend goes."

"You mean the Stuckable guy? If you get a good offer you should go with it and worry about the rest later. I mean he'll always be there and you'll be able to meet some real cute guys, but they may not come around if you _have_ a boyfriend.", Julie advised.

"I am going to college with my boyfriend guys, I've already chased the 'hotties' and I am so over that part of my life.", the teen heroine informed the group, then sighed, "Ron Stoppable is the only one who understands me. He might not be very good in school, but he has a PhD in the art of taking care of Kim Possible."

"You're setting yourself up to lose out.", another girl told Kim.

"No I'm not, anyway how many boyfriends want me running off at the drop of a hat to diffuse a bomb or foil an attempted kidnapping or go off to some place to keep a dam from coming down or something. I mean Ron and I have done everything, we've fought sharks and ran out of exploding lairs. I put my life in his hands time and time again, why shouldn't I trust my heart to him as well?", Kim asked the girls.

"Well your boyfriend is sorta dorky looking Kim, I still think you can do better.", Julie told her.

"I like the 'dorky' look. Listen Ron and I have met some pretty famous people; Kings, Presidents, actors, Professors and I don't think that I could deal with all that if he wasn't with me and I just want to make a lifelong commitment with him. I've known those big brown eyes and that messy hair my whole life...No you guys can have the cutie guys I'll keep my Ronnie.", Kim replied.

"Well we're just trying to help you Kim.", another girl at the end of the table told her, "I mean I'm dating a star football player who has a very good shot at the NFL."

"And I'm dating a guy who is only seventeen and is already chef material girls. He could end up being one of the greatest cooks ever. Now just think, gourmet dinners every night for the rest of my life.", Kim left that thought hanging.

"He cooks?", Sarah asked, "You sorta left that out didn't you Possible."

"No he _creates_, I don't want ya to steal him from me Welcome.", Kim chuckled as she rolled her eyes, quite aware the girl loved food, having heard her go on for hours on the topic when spitballing in their room.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Every time Ron called then you'd take up all his time and I wouldn't have any left, I'm not sharing him. If you two ever meet I'll have him 'create' something for you.", Kim promised.

"Create? I like the sound of that. Maybe I could drive out your way on later on this summer. You know we have a basketball game at Colorado State in November maybe we can meet up then.", Sarah put in to see Kim's reaction.

"Sure sounds like fun, but I'm gonna spend a lot of time marinating with Ronnie on the beach at the lake.", Kim smirked knowing that a full report was going to make it back to the girls at the table soon enough, "Maybe Ronnie could cook for your whole cheer squad."

"It's a date then.", Sarah smiled knowing that she might like the outcome of this, "And what's this marinating thing?"

"Yeah here's to then. 'Marinating' is Ron's term for relaxing if it was a college course of study he'd be a professor.", Kim replied not noticing that the other girls had gone quiet and took a drink from her soda.

XXX

_In a lair south of Denver:_

The one eyed villain looked over his notes, _'Well we are almost done, I hope they are as well. I'd like to see what they have for us, well we'll know soon enough.'_

XXXXX

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, the Doctors P, Steve Barkin and the rest of the characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not me or CB. That being said if I owned Kim and Ron they'd still be on primetime and I'd be making money hand over fist.

Speaking about money we don't make any of it off this little hobby of ours, it is just to give us some entertainment and our shrinks some reasons to think about locking us up in padded rooms.

There are some real good stories out there; there are two that come to mind…well four. Check out G-go's latest as well as Captain Kodak's Mahler Avatar's and the fine work that Charles Gray has just about finished. You guys have done real good, so give yourselves a pat on the back.

I'll see you down the road,

ST-103


	11. Chapter 11

Yay everybody we made it this far. So welcome to 'The Hunter'; an in depth look at the workings of ST-103's mind. Sorry about it being so long winded but I _am_ verbose. You know the tale is a pretty simple one. It took me all of ten minutes to explain it to CajunBear. Of course the look on his face was real funny until he realized _**who **_volunteered to edit for me….again. So thanks bud, if I got any sway with the big guy upstairs I think you might get a pass and get issued your harp right away. Or maybe I can get you another bottle to drown your sorrows with...your choice.

I also want to thank everyone who's made it this far, keep it up there's plenty of mud errr I mean ground left to cover. Another big thanks to Jimmy1201, Pbow, readerjunkie, Redempton13 and of course CB for the reviews. I appreciate every one of them. Jimmie yeah sure Ki has a shape. Most things have a shape you know. CB, yeah Ron's in deep do do. Pbow, Sarah is what Sarah appears to be, now I know that sometimes I 'play' with someone, but I assure you I didn't with her….well just a little, uh you'll find out in this chapter. Readerjunkie, I'm glad you like it so far. R13 is that writing like mad or writing cause we're mad (like insane)?

OK what's gonna happen here? Well the end of the temple mission, but that's a given. Then we have a little adventure at the cheer camp. Now there is something that ties them together. And it is pretty important (hint) in this tale. Then there is a talk between Anne and James. Ron also gets to meet a new Master, one who will help change his life, but I wonder if it will be for the better. He will be a recurring character though out the rest of the tale.

So I guess we'd better get on with this,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 11

_Cambodia not far from the temple:_

A form lay on the riverbank holding on to a boulder like it was his savior, which under the circumstances it might have been.

_'Where am I? What happened?',_ he thought as one eye cautiously opened just a slit.

A slight movement caught his attention, and suddenly there were two forms next to him helping him up.

"Stoppable-san are you well?", Yori asked, reverting to English as most familiar to him because he seemed disoriented from his ordeal.

"Yeah let's get out of here before Monkey Fist finds us.", Ron hissed in pain as he lurched towards his friend.

"Are you well Stoppable-san?", Hirotaka asked grabbing on to his friend.

"No, but I don't want to wait around here any longer for them to find us, I feel like somebody hit me in the chest with a sledge hammer.", Ron told them lowly as he held on to his friend supporting him.

_(We must make our way back to the pickup point. Hurry.),_Yori urged as she looked behind her, _(What happened in the Temple?)_

_(One of the monkey ninjas step-tripped a trap 'safety' and the whole inside floor disappeared. I couldn't let Monkey Butt have the talisman could I?), _Ron whispered still a little dazed as they began to move out slightly touching his chest_, (At least I got the thing, but I don't think Sensei is gonna be real happy.)_

X

_(Now that we are safe Ron-san let us see the artifact.), _Yori told him after they had boarded the helicopter that whisked them away from the danger that they had faced in the form of the series of small battles they had fought during the last two hours.

Ron opened his tunic and showed them what was left of the talisman, _(I don't know how it got broken and I don't know why it doesn't hurt more.)_

_(What happened to the rest of it?), _Hirotaka asked.

_(I think it's under the skin...see?), _the American teen showed his friends.

_(I see, but how did it get that way?), _Yori asked in awe of the forces that Ron had survived when she saw the shattered stone residing mostly beneath his skin.

_(I don't know Yori; this is how I woke up.)_

As she went to touch the talisman or what was left of it, Ron's eyes widened and he fell off his seat and to his knees. "KP.", Ron gasped as his world went dark.

XXX

_Cheer Camp:_

"We'll see you guys later, Kim and I are watch the news channel before we head back.", Sarah Welcome told their friends as the group began to disperse.

"Make sure you don't stay out to late we have a new routine to study in the morning.", Lisa Benson reminded them.

"We'll remember Mommy.", Kim kidded the oldest member of her group.

"Damned kids.", the African-American cheerleader muttered as the larger group left.

"Well Kim are you enjoying your break from chasing bad guys?", Sarah asked after laughing at Lisa's comment.

"Yeah I am, but I miss the action too. I haven't had a decent sparring match since the last Dementor mission. It was fun to play with them too, but Ron really kicked some butt there.", Kim replied giving the older girl insight into the world of a crime fighting teenager, "Anyway let's watch the news and see what we've been missing."

"Looks like the normal. Hijacking ships off the coast of Africa, unrest in the Gaza Strip, floods in the Amazon rain forest.", Sarah ticked off what they had been watching.

"I really miss helping people, but with Ronnie being so out of sorts and GJ being a bunch of arrogant jerks right before we left...we just needed a break and good thing too. I got to spend at least a little time with him before he had to leave for Japan and that ongoing exchange program.", Kim explained as she relaxed not understanding this had been Doctor Director's plan in the first place.

"You pretty much have it all don't you Kim?"

"Yeah, but it can fall down like a house of cards on a shaky table in a wind storm too if I'm not careful. I'm trying to plan for a stable future with employment opportunities that will allow me and Ron to still help people and still fight the bad guys, but only when it's absolutely necessary."

"So this little break was to see what it was like?"

"Not really, Daddy set this up. I think that both Ron and I are somewhat a bit of adrenaline junkies and we need to cut back once we go to college together. We've both had some near misses and some that were more hits than misses. I'd rather back off a bit then bite off more than we can chew."

Taking and releasing a breath before continuing, "You know Sarah some of the villains know my weaknesses and I **do** have them. I'd just like to back off a bit. When we get to college Ron's and my time is even going to be more limited yet. Do I love cheerleading?...Yeah I do. Is it worth losing Ron?...Not a chance. If I had to choose, Ron would win out every time, I've already made that decision. Do you know how weird it is to fall in love with your best friend? It is hard getting past all those years of friendship. I haven't told Ron yet in those words...We did discuss me quitting the team if Tara left.", Kim paused.

"Is she one of the girls on your squad?"

"Yeah she is, she's a very pretty blonde with a bubbly personality. She stood up for Ron when Bonnie had him voted off the squad. Anyway if Tara gets knocked off, I'll leave. I've had it up to here with Bonnie.", Kim told her roomie as she held her hand to her chin to show the level of discontent, "If she takes action against Tara and kicks her off the squad, I'll just go with her. I know there is an AAU squad not too far from Middleton."

"Some of those teams are pretty good is this other girl good too?", Sarah asked wondering what kind of place Middleton, Colorado was.

"Yeah she is, maybe she's not as flashy, but she's strong and is pretty good at all the moves. Too bad she didn't come to this camp I'm sure she would have enjoyed it except for being away from Josh.", Kim explained.

"Josh?"

"Josh Mankey... a former boyfriend of mine. He's an artist and musician. He's pretty good...And he's what the 'food chain' elite call a 'hottie'.", Kim finger quoted before continuing, "Anyway he's a good guy and they make a cute couple. You know he actually went trick or treating with Ron one year after he did a gig over at a friend of mine's house." Kim left out the part of her lying to her parents and getting herself grounded for what seemed an eternity at the time.

"Sounds like this Josh is down to Earth, are you sure that you're not still crushing on him?", Sarah tried to get to the bottom of all this information.

"Yeah he is, but as nice as he is Josh and I just won't work out Sarah. We're friends that's all, and I'm comfortable with him as a friend. He's Tara's lover not mine and I like it that way. I have my own lover ya know...and he's got these real cute freckles and these big hands and big ears.", Kim's eyes glazed for a moment.

"Does he have big feet too?"

"Oh yeah, realllll big feet and this hair that's always messed up, but you know that you've talked with Ronnie on the Kimmunicator.

"I didn't notice the size of his hands or feet on your cell phone thing Kim. Do you know what all that can mean?", Sarah asked the red head.

"Uh no?", Kim replied confused by the questions.

"Big hands, big ears, big feet means big...", the older cheerleader left the thought hanging.

"Huh, I'm not sure what you're talking about..", Kim told her as the gears were meshing inside her head trying to figure out what all that meant then her eyes opened wide, "Oh my..."

"Listen Kim that's just locker room talk and I don't know if it's true, but in the spirit of 'science', let me know when you find out, OK?", Sarah asked laughing at watching her friend turn red enough to spontaneously combust.

"Yeah, yeah I can do that, but no pictures OK, I don't want to fight half the girls off in the state if the evidence ever gets out.", Kim replied her blush fading almost to normal.

"Come on Kim, we need to get back to the room. Lisa is right we have a big day ahead of us and I need my sleep.", Sarah Welcome told her roomie as she got up from their booth.

X

The two cheerleaders continued to talk about school, boys and clothes as they walked back to their dorm.

"Hey Kim, isn't it funny that the lights are off over here? I mean I don't remember this.", Sarah asked worried.

"It's only a couple blocks left to go till we're at the dorm. We'll be fine.", Kim replied as they walked into the darkened quad.

"That's what I like to hear...cheerleaders with confidence.", a familiar voice sounded from the darkness, "I guess we'll have to show them a good time."

"Who are you?", Sarah asked in fear not being used to this kind of thing.

"The cutest guy here and a few of his friends Sarah, too bad little Kimmie didn't play ball...", the voice heckled.

"Jerome?", Sarah hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Guess.", the male cheerleader replied with his own question amid the chuckles of other male voices.

"Listen Banks if you're going to do what I think you and your buddies are planning on doing you could get in a lot of trouble.", Sarah warned.

"Listen Welcome you can go, we just want to entertain the Possible girl.", he told her.

"I think that I'll stay and you leave Jerome. This is a felony you know."

"Our word against yours girl. A hot high school cheerleader wanting to make points with some college guys is what it's going to sound like. Get em guys."

While all the talk was going on, Kim popped her neck and cracked her knuckles almost looking forward to the confrontation that she knew was coming. The petite yet tough as nails red head reached into her bag and hit the connect button on the device she was known for. "Yeah Kim what do ya need?", Wade asked.

"Police! My location...NOW!", Kim ordered as she ducked under the first man that reached for her and elbowed him in the small of the back as he went by. The red head smirked as the wind exploded out of the mugger's mouth.

Sarah Welcome may have been a good athlete, but she was no match for the four male cheerleaders that the two girls were now facing. "Sarah get out of here.", Kim ordered as she flipped over another diving attempt to subdue her.

Kim's roomie was good enough though to run at the guy Kim had already nailed and kicked him in the 'nads then the knee as she was taught in the girls' self-defense class a local karate club ran for the co-eds on campus at the University of West Virginia. The guy in question one Nate Adams went down with a torn MCL and in desperate need of ice in his groin area.

Unfortunately for Sarah all that got her was the attention of another member of the impromptu forced romance party when Simon Shepard put a hard fist into the small of her back knocking the college Sophomore to the ground in agony.

XX

Wade Load had already got both city and campus Police moving as soon as Kim told him the situation. _'Oh man that guy just hurt that girl, I hope Kim's gonna be alright.',_ he worried since all he could do now was watch and record.

XX

Kim Possible noticed Sarah go down and mentally calculated the odds that she now faced alone._ 'Not good, I need a distraction and some time.' _she mused as she darted under one of the young men's arms trying to grab her.

The red headed heroine then saw the white and blue pedestal that Sarah had shown her before, and putting on a burst of speed, she sprinted to the box and slammed her hand on the activate button. Before she removed her hand a siren began to wail from it and the blue light began flashing. Kim then turned back towards her and Sarah's tormentors.

"You bitch.", Jerome yelled as he and another of the young men parted to get Kim between them.

"It's time to party Team Possible style. You guys feel lucky? Oh there's only three of you left to play.", Kim taunted the guy who had tried to finger her a few days before. She sprinted towards Jerome and began a tumbling run. As the world famous heroine planted her right foot and spun she kicked out and caught the University of Iowa student across the face with a tornado round house and spinning hook kick combination to the unlucky young man's jaw, breaking it and snapping his head around violently. The young college predator fell forward onto his face not even understanding what just hit him.

Kim however didn't get her body under control fast enough and another young man grabbed her in a bear hug from behind. The red headed fireball grabbed onto one hand, but before she was able to apply pressure to the joint that she had targeted, the last member who hoped to be in on the gang rape hauled back and punched her in the stomach. Then hearing sirens approaching, he then hit Kim on the jaw with a right hand 'haymaker' trying to take her out.

Meanwhile Wade Load was furiously typing, trying to get information about the attackers using voice prints and facial identification techniques.

Sarah Welcome struggled to her feet watching the beating that Kim was now taking. With a shriek she jumped up on the back of the man who was pummeling Kim. The slight young woman began to use her fingernails to rake across Hector Pasquel's face as he spun around trying to get the enraged spitfire off his back.

Before Hector could get Sarah down on the ground Kim snapped her head back and splattered Simon Shepard's nose into a flattened rendition of itself stunning him as the Police began to arrive with weapons drawn. Several Officers had watched some of the events and grabbed the young men while others held onto Kim and Sarah calming them. "It's alright girls we have them. Is it just these four?", a campus Officer asked.

"Yeah...yeah it is Officer, she is Sarah Welcome I am Kim Possible and we're here for the cheerleader camp. Could you call one of the counselors?", Kim asked.

"Yeah we can do that, your tech man called us and the blue lights helped too. Let's get you two to the University Hospital to get checked out. Do you know these men?", he inquired.

"Yeah they're all attending the camp too.", she pointed, "That guy's name is Jerome Banks, he is already in trouble at the camp for inappropriate behavior.", Sarah then informed them of his attempts to cop a feel a couple days ago.

"After we get these boys fixed up we'll draw up charges if you want to file."

"I don't know about Sarah, but yeah I want to file.", Kim frowned.

"Good Miss Possible, we have surveillance cameras up and I'm sure we have the whole thing taped as well as the audio feed that your tech man promised us. Are you well enough to get in the back of a cruiser or do you want an ambulance?"

Kim looked at her roomie who nodded, "The cruiser Sir...Thanks for the ride Officer, I guess you can take our statements while the medical staff is working on us."

"This way please."

XX

Wade Load was furiously typing trying to find out more about the young men who had attacked his team leader and her friend._ 'I need to see if these guys are tied to any of Kim or Ron's foes.', _he thought as he began hacking into files of the cheer camp first. Armed with this information Wade was able to compromise the Universities in question and began to go through the perpetrators' records all the way back to the hospitals they were born in. If anyone was thorough it was Wade Load. Not noting anything standing out he filed the information away and hacked into the both of the Law Enforcement Agency's Computer systems to leave him a way in if needed at a later date.

While he was doing this he also checked to see if Ron's chip was still silent. Cross checking the timestamps he knew it happened weeks before when he had left for Japan and it still hadn't reset and if the device continued to show a failed signal he knew he would have to find a way to get him tagged with a replacement element. Still typing he knew that he had other data sources on the number two in Team Possible. _'What is going on here?'_, he worried wondering if he should inform Kim..._'No she's got too much on her plate right now anyway. Ron will be OK.', _Wade continued to worry as he began to record all the readings from the blond teen's Kimmunicator that he had with him.

XX

Later:

"Miss Welcome, Miss Possible, Officer Bogus will give you a ride back to your dorm. I'm very sorry you were attacked on campus here. I assure you that the 'gentlemen' involved will have their day in court. The prosecutor's may call for more statements and you both may have to appear for the trials.", Lieutenant Blywell informed the two cheerleaders.

"Thank you Ma'am.", Kim replied now tired with the late night activities as they exited the hospital while she held an ice pack to her cheek and jaw.

The two girls were quiet as they were driven back to their dorm. They said their goodbyes and thanks to the officer who gave them the ride.

As they got off the elevator the leader of their little group was waiting for them. Lisa Benson had her arms crossed and was waiting outside Kim and Sarah's room obviously worried after having been called by one of the camp's main directors about the situation.

"What happened you two?", Lisa asked the other two young women hoping she wasn't going to have to call their parents to inform them that the two campers had missed curfew to go out partying. They had already been called, but not told the reason was that Kim and Sarah were missing from their room.

"Attempted mugging.", Kim told her.

"Where did you two go?", Lisa frowned, "You're supposed to stay on campus.".

"It happened on the way to the dorm from the snack bar about an hour after you guys left. We stayed to watch the news.", Sarah explained.

"On campus? Do you have any idea who was after your money and stuff?", Lisa became irate now realizing that it may not be as safe here as she first thought.

"Yeah, yeah and they weren't after money.", Sarah hinted.

"What does that mean Welcome?"

"We know who they are, they're down at the station now, it happened on campus and they weren't after money.", Sarah explained while Kim stayed quiet.

"You still haven't told me anything yet."

"Remember Jerome Banks, who got into trouble for putting his hands where they didn't belong.", Sarah's eyes narrowed as she nodded at Kim Possible who was turning red still holding the ice pack onto her the side of her face.

"Get in the room before you say anything more, I don't want to freak the other girls out.", Lisa snapped.

Kim led the way taking her door key and inserted it into the slot. The three women filed in. "Alright all of it...now.", Lisa ordered.

"Jerome and three of his friends accosted us on the way back to the dorm. The purpose was to gang rape Kim.", Sarah made it brief.

"Shit...Are you two OK?", Lisa asked turning white as a sheet which was a trick considering she was African-American, "I have to call Beth and let her know." Lisa began to call the woman who was responsible for all the enrollees at the camp.

While Lisa made the call, Sarah continued, "Yeah I haven't passed any blood yet, so I guess I'm OK. Been hurt worse falling off a pyramid back on campus. Then that other time when Shelby dropped me, but other than that I'm alright, but Kim did most of the fighting."

"Why would you be passing blood Sarah?"

"One of those clowns punched me in the small of the back."

"Who was he?", Lisa began to get madder and madder as she realized that Beth's phone was busy.

"Simon Shepard, but Kim paid him back when she splattered his nose all over his face. He's gonna need a lot of surgery to look cute again.", Sarah snorted.

"They weren't _that_ tough girls.", Kim finally spoke up, "If Ron finds out those guys might be found floating in the nearest river face down. He's sort of protective of me and my friends and lately his had a bit of a temper."

"There were four of them Kim, Ron's pretty small...remember I met him on your PDA thing.", Sarah reminded her friend.

"And Ron's been taking on some of the toughest villain's since he was fourteen. He can almost stay up with me and he's a Junior Agent with a Police Organization. Who would you want on your side watching your back Sarah?", Kim smirked though it hurt her jaw.

"Well I hope you two had fun, because Beth had to call your parents….again. Oh Kim just so you know, your Mom was real upset. She was yelling at someone named James from what I could hear over Beth's phone.", Lisa half smiled.

"James is my Dad Lisa, he's the one who enrolled me in the camp for a 'change of pace'.", Kim finger quoted her.

"Well I hope the word doesn't get out. Once it does I think that there's going to be some explaining that needs to be done.", Lisa told them.

"Well it's a Police matter now and since everyone but Kim can be considered an adult...uh Kim are you eighteen yet?", Sarah asked.

"Not till next May Sarah.", the red head replied taking the ice pack off and checking for swelling.

"Then maybe we can keep a lid on it..."

"I don't think you can, I've been fighting bad guys for years. Those guys weren't quite bad enough.", Kim chuckled.

"I'm trying Beth again I can't believe something like this happened here.", Lisa stated knowing that she was now sitting on a powder keg and the fuse was burning.

Finally the African-American woman was able to get through since the second try the phone was busy, "Beth I have some more information on the sirens tonight along with Sarah and Kim. The two campers were molested and beaten by four others...Yes Ma'am they are attendees as well...Ma'am it was an attempted rape...I'm with the girls right now and except for some bumps and bruises they seem to be alright...Hold on I'll check."

"What happened to your attackers?", Lisa asked.

"Well they should be getting booked by this time. The local Police seemed to have it under control.", Kim told her.

"There was only one that was able to walk to a Police car. The other three including Jerome were pretty messed up.", Sarah was now smiling, "I think when I get back to college I'm going to take Karate as an elective after seeing what it can do."

"Sarah I've been training since I was six.", Kim started.

"Yeah I know, but I just want to make a difference too...Anyway does Beth want to talk to us?", Sarah replied.

"She'll talk to you in the morning, it's time for damage control...By morning the word's going to get out and I'll bet Beth is going to call everyone in to tell them what happened tonight. Kim, Sarah get some sleep.", she told them.

"Yeah I call dibs on the shower first Possible. See ya later Lisa, sorry about all the trouble.", Sarah told the older woman.

"It wasn't your fault girls I'll see you at breakfast.", Lisa replied.

"See you later, Lisa. Now while Sarah's in the shower I'm gonna call Mom and Dad to let them know I'm alright and calm them down, it sounds like they're gonna need it.", the red head informed them.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"James, you wanted to get Kimberly away from Ronald so badly you put her in a dangerous situation with a bunch of adults.", Anne Possible told her husband lowly so as to not wake up the twins who had finally gotten to sleep, after the second call from the leader of Kim's cheerleading camp. Both had seen the news flash and were upset, but Anne Possible was seething.

Finally a few minutes after the head of the camp had hung up, Kim called as the first news flash of the episode came on, but that did little to calm her Mother down when told that she and her roommate were fine except for some bumps and bruises.

"But I had no idea that something like this could happen... I thought this was an all-girls camp.", the rocket scientist replied.

"Didn't you even read the brochures?", she asked.

"Not really, I just thought that it would be a good experience for her."

"Getting some stranger's hands on her private parts is not my idea of a 'good experience' James that is unless you had plans to pimp our daughter at some time in the near future.", Anne grated out through her clenched teeth, "**YOU** just wanted our daughter to be away from Ronald didn't you?"

"It's not that honey.", he stated but knew that his brain surgeon wife was seeing right through his smokescreen.

"Oh then what is it? I've gotten some emails from a few of your friends over the last week and they've told me what you've been saying about Ronald. Are you being two-faced to me or are they lying to me?", Anne put him on the spot.

"Sigh, I freely admit that I am not totally happy with Kimmie-cub dating Ronald, but it's for her own welfare.", he argued, "and his."

"We've had this discussion before James, I think with your predisposition towards Kimberly and Ronald dating you might just want to step back and think about your actions and how they affect our daughter.", Anne warned, "For the life of me I don't understand what you want from that boy, all he has done is submit himself to Kimberly, living in her shadow."

"It wasn't my fault that some college guy put his hands where they didn't belong."

"_Where they didn't belong_?", her voice rising with her rage, "Try stating it for what it is...INSIDE my daughter...With. Out. Her. Permission...That's abuse and anyone who contributed to that is abusive and I will **not** tolerate that kind of behavior.", Anne hissed and James' eyes opened at that seeing the fire that was usually hidden there.

"I'll call that camp later today to see what they are going to do about the incident then..."

Anne cut him off, "Oh no you don't, you'll just sweep it under the rug...**I'll** make the call and get to the bottom of this and see what the camp is going to do to make sure something like this doesn't happen ever again."

"Sigh, alright Dear.", he muttered.

"Right and your pajamas are in the guest room. I'll see you in the morning.", Anne told him as she pointed to the room he was banished to.

"Thank you Annie.", James replied,_ 'You'll realize what I am doing is what's best for Kimmie-cub.', _he mused with a sad smile wishing he didn't have to hurt the boy in the manner he _knew_ he had to so that his daughter would be happy.

_'What am I going to do with that man and his overprotective streak? This could get out of control and both those kids could end up hurt over it.'_, Anne Possible shook her head, _'Maybe Barb or Reverend Davis has an idea on how to get through to him. Maybe being cut off for a while will help, but that email is troubling.'_

XXX

_(Ron-san it is time to wake.), _was whispered to the American as a hand shook the blond's shoulder.

_(Are we landing soon?),_ the Chosen One replied.

_(Yes in another hour. You had better eat something, Sensei is going to want to speak with us about the mission and what happened.),_ Yori told him.

X

_Yamanouchi:_

_(Please enter my friends.)_, the wizened ninja master called out in reply to the series of raps on the doorframe of his study.

The two Japanese and the American bowed as they entered and removed their shoes.

_(Master Sensei the mission was a minor success.), _Yori replied for all three.

_(Please sit with me, my honored students and share the details of the operation that you were sent on.),_ Sensei commanded.

_(It will be our honor great one.)_

_(The honor is as much mine as yours young ones, please take refreshment with me and let the weariness fall from your shoulders.), _Sensei smiled.

X

_(So let me see what is left of this talisman.), _Sensei instructed after Yori, Hirotaka and Ron related what had transpired during the mission.

_(I humbly apologize for destroying the object.), _Ron told Sensei, _(I do not understand why it broke and what it is doing in my chest.)_ Then looking to the talisman, _(Also it seems to be working its way inside. There is more under the skin than there was before. Isn't that right Hiro?)_

The young Japanese male again looked closely, _(Yori-chun it seems that Stoppable-san is correct the amulet appears to be working its way inside.) _He motioned for his fiancée to look for herself.

Sensei asked, _(Stoppable-san are you in any distress from either the talisman or from the mission?)_

Ron replied,_ (No...No Sensei, except for once during the mission when I felt extremely cold...It was like I could feel KP was in trouble. What does this mean?)_

_(You are linked with Kim-san, and you may have felt what had transpired at that moment in her life.)_ At Ron's sudden worried look at this pronouncement, Sensei held up a cautioning hand. _(I will check with our Agents present in the States to make sure that she is well. Now please go and get some rest. Stoppable-san I will research the object further. I don't know what caused it to break like it did, but since you do not seem to be adversely affected by it you should be well. Though the mission did not end exactly the way in which we had hoped, Monkey Fist has not gained the object and therefore cannot employ its powers for evil purposes.)_ Sensei rose and bowed to the three as they got up and returned the bow.

_(Are you going to get some rest Stoppable-san?),_ Hirotaka asked.

_(Yes I am in dire need of some sleep, I wonder where Rufus is?),_ Ron replied.

_(He stayed behind to check out the sushi. He has developed quite a taste for it you know. We will see you in the morning you have need for a long session of sleep. Good day my friend.), _Hiro replied.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"It's good to be home Barb, I wonder what has been going on since that Master Sensei sent us on that vacation?", Dean wondered aloud.

"Let's take a taxi home honey, it's late and I'm tired. We can try Ronald's cell phone later, but with that course of study he's taking I wonder when he's going to be able to talk?", Barb Stoppable asked.

"Ronald mentioned that he would leave his schedule on my desk, so I suppose we can try when he's available…Or maybe we can call Anne or Kimberly.", Dean told her.

Barb snorted, "And not James?"

Dean suggested as a way to keep the peace between the families, "You know how he feels about Ronald dating his baby...you know if it's going to cause that much trouble between James and the rest of our family maybe we should encourage Ronald to not see Kimberly anymore."

"I am **not** going to let that man come between Kimberly and Ronald even if he is her father, they are almost adults. Anne and I have planned this for a long time and it's finally come to pass. I just know that James will come around in time.", Barb explained, "And neither should you. James just has to grow up."

"He just doesn't see where Ronald is good enough for Kimberly honey. I think all of us will fail, I'm afraid he'll do something to either Ronald or Kimberly if they continue to date let alone become something more. I just don't know what to do. Maybe we should talk to that Sensei again and suggest that Ronald completes his schooling in Japan. That way James won't hate the boy and maybe Kimberly will move on when some other guy gets her attention.", Dean suggested, "I just don't want either of those two kids getting hurt."

"Neither do I honey, but Kim and Ronnie have a great chance to be part of something truly astounding. Like something that you only see in fairy tales and our son would be part of it. That just gives me goose pimples thinking about it."

"I know, but James...", Dean replied.

"Anne is doing her best to try and modify his behavior honey. Let's give her a chance.", Barb asked.

"OK, well we can talk to Ronald about it when we speak to him.", Dean responded.

XXX

_Drakken's latest hideout:_

"Well what do you make of that?", the green skinned woman asked as she watched the hacked footage of earlier events that had turned from a local news report in Georgia to a national one inside of an hour.

"Shego it appears that a group of nobodies almost made our job a lot easier. Do you know what would have happened if those boys had gotten lucky?", the blue scientist chuckled.

"Well considering it was the Princess they targeted it's a wonder they did as well as they did. I expect them and the ones who attacked her and the buffoon during that date are going to spend some time in the slammer.", the green villainess replied, _"_maybe a lot of time since she's a goody two shoes working with the cops all the time."

"Yes we should take up a fund to help pay for their legal assistance. I wonder if Hank Perkins is available?...What?", Drakken looked at his sidekick who had begun to laugh, "He did a decent enough job when I hired him before."

"You wanna get those guys the needle? Let them worry about getting their own lawyers. They'll get out sooner and come out ahead.", Shego advised.

"He wasn't _that_ bad that bad, he's just a little young and _wet_ behind the ears that's all.", Drakken argued.

"You didn't want him defending you blue boy. Let the other thorns in Kimmie's side have the same advantage.", Shego snarked.

"I'd trust going on a blind date with your ingrate cousin again Drew and you know how the last one turned out. Anyway when's Betty's brother going to meet with that group?", Shego asked as she pulled up the reports on the mugging attempt a few weeks before, her eyes widening in surprise at what she read. _'How did the buffoon do that? Something is going on with him. I wonder if I ought to let the Doc know.'_

Drakken gloated, "Gemini has setup the meeting with the other group this week sometime. We put our seed money in late last night. As much as I hate to waste good money on something like this it was the last of the Buffoon's money that we got. It will sure be put to good use just think his money paying for the destruction of Kim Possible."

"Just how much did we get out of that little episode Dr. D? Cause you sure as heck didn't give me much of a bonus."

"The sidekick mentioned ninety nine million, but we only got about a tenth of that maybe a little less. He must have been exaggerating. All kids like to exaggerate you know.", Drakken frowned, "What we could have done with ten times the amount we got. Oh well it'll be put to good use. Then we can gloat over Kim Possible's emotionally broken and quivering form when we tell her that the buffoon is dead, paid for by his own money. This think of the irony...I sure hope we can provide visual evidence for her enjoyment."

"Then can I make sure that she's no use to Betty or her band of do-gooders at Global Justice? Something like this might just keep all the good guys like Interpol off balance for a while to give us the edge to try and topple some governments. If nothing else we might make enough dictators nervous enough to pay us either to lay off or for protection from their populations.", the mint hued villainess suggested, "There are a ton of ways to make a good cash flow out of this."

XXX

_Josh Mankey's Van:_

"Ssshh honey, just go back to sleep.", the artist softly whispered to his platinum haired girlfriend.

"Hummm I know honey, you know Mom and Dad are gonna think we did it.", Tara whispered back.

"Yeah I know, but you were so tired. If they say anything they can take you in for an exam. All we did was some kissing before you fell asleep. I know we're gonna get chewed out, but what can we do now?", he replied.

"Well we're only a couple hours late. We can talk to Mom and Dad maybe they'll understand.", the blonde cheerleader suggested.

"Yeah I guess we should go and face the music."

"I wonder what the punishment will be...grounding or shotgun.", Tara snorted.

"I'd prefer shotgun and church service.", Josh nervously chuckled.

"We might get that anyway. Come on let's go.", Tara urged.

"Sigh, yeah we'd better. But I'm not looking forward to the talk that we're gonna get.", Joshua Mankey replied as he stuck the key in the ignition and started his van.

XX

Abby and Robert King were sitting at their kitchen table with Wendell and Sandra Mankey when the sound of Josh's van being shut off got their attention. "Well it's time our two little love birds got home don't you think?", Wendell ground out, practicing for the talk that they were going to have with their kids knowing the burnt hand teaches best.

The adults patiently waited for the two teens to appear in the house before Robert King, Tara's Dad, called out, "Back here and both of you, come in."

In moments a visibly shaking pair of teens made their appearance. "Sit down you two.", Abby instructed.

Without a word Tara and Josh obeyed. "Well at least that's something you got right. Where were you?", Sandy asked not very happy about having to wait up for them.

Tara began, "We went to dinner and a movie. Then we parked for a while. I was..."

"No we were tired and fell asleep.", Josh explained taking responsibility for whatever was going to happen, "I'd been spending time taking care of my art, but I could have driven us home."

"How long did you sleep and where were you?", Abby asked.

"A couple hours Mom, we went to Lookout Point to neck when the half-moon went behind a cloud and I guess I was just too relaxed.", Tara responded.

"Then you don't know about the attack?", Wendell grilled the teens.

"What attack?", both asked almost at the same time.

"Kim Possible was attacked at that cheer camp that she went to.", he explained.

With a shocked gasp, "Is she alright?", Tara asked as Josh looked very worried.

"Yeah, they released her and the girl she's rooming with. They got the muggers.", Abby replied.

"Good.", Josh replied, "I'd hate to see anything happen to her; Kim is a nice person."

"You dated her for a while didn't you Josh?", Mr. King asked.

"Yeah I did, but we really didn't have that much in common, she's dating a real nice guy right now.", he informed them.

"The Stoppable boy?", Abby asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I had a crush on him a couple years ago. He's got cute freckles.", Tara blushed.

"Getting back on subject.", Mr. King took charge, "You kids are a couple hours late on curfew. Do you know why I brought up the Kim Possible incident?"

Both teens shook their heads. "Because now you know how worried we are. You were scared for your friends and we were for you. Do you understand?", Wendell asked.

Both teens nodded again. "Does this mean that you just tried to scare us and nothing happened to Kim?", Josh asked feeling relieved that their parents were just trying to scare them.

"No she was really attacked, and if you understand how worried you both were about her even knowing how capable she is at protecting herself, you'll get an understanding of how worried we all were about something happening to you." Robert told them seeing Tara and Josh going pale and reaching for the others hands.

"Now as to your punishment for breaking agreed to curfew. Tara, Josh, for two weeks you both have to do all the laundry and clean the kitchen and bathrooms and no dating. You may have one hour on the phone to each other every night after the first week. If you get through the two weeks then you may spend time in each other's home watching TV under supervision. If you can make it through that part of the grounding then you may spend the rest of the summer under school curfew hours.", Abby informed them.

Tara jumped up and walked over to hug her parents, "Thanks Mom and Dad. You could have made it a thousand times worse. I want you to know that we didn't do anything but cuddle. I know we deserve this though and it won't happen again."

"I know it won't happen again will it Josh?", Sandra Mankey asked her son.

"No Ma'am. I promise.", Josh.

"Good, don't make us regret our decision to go easy on you.", Wendell added, "Now the next time you are going to be late, you know enough to have a cell phone and how to use it. I expect you to make wise choices."

"We will from now on."

"OK you two we'll leave you to say good night, Joshua we expect you home in thirty minutes.", Mrs. Mankey told him, "Good night Tara, Abby and Robert. I'm sure we'll talk later after our two wayward children get their act together."

The older Mankeys followed the Kings out of the kitchen. The two ladies began chuckling, "Think we scared them enough?"

"Oh yeah, but we have to follow through or they won't respect us the next time.", Wendell replied with a smile, "We'll talk later, don't let Josh stay too late. He's still shaking in his boots."

"Well I won't yell at him either, I don't want to do to him that Abby's Dad did to me. That crazy old man had me quivering like jello for two whole years.", Robert snorted.

XX

Monique and Brick were watching the closing credits on the late movie. "I've got to head home baby boy. Mom and Dad let me have more time during the summer, but I am pushing the limit."

"I understand Monique...I was wondering would you consider a long distance relationship with me? I know that I'm going off to college, but its only couple hundred miles away and I think maybe we can at least spend time together...that is if you want to."

The African-American young woman looked over the older young man, "I'd like that Brick. Maybe we can all come up for a game too."

"I'd like that. Uh could I take you and your parents out to dinner tomorrow night?", he asked hoping that he was going to be able to put something together with Monique.

"I'll ask them in the morning...OK?"

"Sure and thanks for hanging out with me. I really appreciate it. Come on I'll get you home.", Brick told her.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The blond teen's eyes snapped open. In moments he was out from under his threadbare blanket and up from his hard thin mat. _(I am up and am getting dressed. I apologize for being late.),_ Ron called out before there was a rap on the wood of the door frame.

_(Very well, Master Namato Umestsu will be waiting for you in ten minutes do not be late. He will be at the western edge of the advanced weapons training area.), _the voice called back.

'_Mannn, it's still the middle of the night', _Ron fretted as he hurried with his training gi.

_(Thank you.),_ Ron replied as he hurried. "Rufus I'll catch you later.", Ron told the sleeping mole rat who had come back in during the middle of the night reeking of cheese and sake.

Eight minutes later Ron was prostrated in front of the Sword Master.

_(Good student you are on time. Since you are here early only five times around the walls. Move it.),_ the Master ordered,_ (Your conditioning is deplorable.)_

Ron may not have been smart, but he knew enough to know when to keep his mouth shut at Yamanouchi. It had taken him a while to _learn_ the lesson, but it stuck.

An hour later Master Umestsu had a wooden practice sword in the American's hands and was showing him the proper grip and why it was held the way it was.

_(Good, good remember balance is everything. You must never extend, if you do your head rolls off to join many of those who were too stupid to pay attention.), _the Master chided as he began to circle with his own raised Bokken, showing the proper way.

Four hours later they were going over the various parries that were used in Kenjitsu, _(Before you can learn to strike you must learn to defend.), _the Master showed as he casually flicked Ron's sword from his hands, then dropped the practice sword down with numbing force on the inside part of both wrists.

Nearing meal time the master called a halt, _(Go see Nooni-Sensei and get food for two and go and get your things and meet me back here in thirty minutes. You will spend the next two weeks with me...Yes you may bring your pink friend as well. He has much better understanding of the sword then you do...Oh and make sure you bring your communications device. Sensei promised you time to speak with your woman. I will continue to allow that, but it will come out of your sleep time.)_

Ron bowed and left to perform the tasks that he had been assigned.

The American teen returned in half the time allowed. _(Master I have returned.)_

_(Why didn't you call your woman?),_ Umestsu asked.

_(You did not tell me to call Kim Master. I will not do so without express permission.), _Ron replied.

_(When are you due to call her?), _the master asked.

_(In seven hours. At other times our tech person calls. I think he has my device rigged to record when he sends a signal though we must be careful when I have the device with me.),_ Ron informed the Sword Master.

_(It is good you warned me. Let us go to my residence for more practice. I must show you the beginning strikes then more defense and practice defense. Then we eat. After that you may speak with your woman.), _Umestsu directed his student, _(After you get done we will go over what you have learned today then we stretch, then sleep. Tomorrow, we run back up the mountain. I have a little training area that I am sure you will not like at all. Come it is time for us to leave. I will carry your friend, it will be your honor to carry everything else.)_

X

"Hi honey.", Ron whispered knowing that the Kimmunicator had a good enough mic to pick up what he was saying from much further away.

"Hi Ronnie, I really, really miss you.", the red head smiled as she touched her locket.

"Oh I felt that KP, all the way into my heart.", he smiled back automatically touching the locket she gave him that had a strand of her hair inside.

"You did?", Kim giggled.

"Yeah really did. How are things going?", Ron asked suddenly noticing the bruising on her cheek, "What happened to your face."

"Someone dropped me during a lift last night.", Kim lied. The problem was that Ron could read her like a book and knew a lie when he heard it.

A voice off camera told her, "Tell him Kim, he knows."

"Sarah and I were mugged.", she spilled.

"What did they get and are you and Sarah both alright?", Ron frowned at the implications.

"They were going for a major felony honey, but we stomped them."

"_Major felony_? What are you talking about KP?", Ron asked in confusion as he glanced to the Master who not only could speak English fluently, but caught what Ron didn't.

"They were trying for a gang rape. That guy that tried to molest me was the ringleader. We are pressing charges against them.", Kim informed Ron.

"Oh I see as long as you're alright and not hurt that's the important thing Kimberly Anne, you know how much I worry about you.", he told her as part of his mind began thinking of retribution for those he now_ intended_ meet with later at a time and place of his choosing.

"And I worry about you too honey. I miss you every minute. Uh how are your 'rents?"

"They're alright Ronnie, but Mom's more that miffed. I think if she had her way she'd be willing to try out an ancient way of sterilization on those guys.", Kim snorted.

At this Master Namato Umestsu snorted; he was well accustomed to what the good doctor was suggesting.

"Who is that Ronnie?", Kim asked hearing the other sounds off-Kimmunicator.

"Kimberly Anne Possible may I introduce Namato Umestsu. He is an instructor at the school here and I am staying with him for a while studying some specific types of poetry.", Ron lied.

"Oh poetry!", Sarah's voice sounded, "I love poetry."

"This is traditional Japanese poetry. Maybe sometime if you have time I will read you some of mine.", Namato replied.

"That sounds neat, I'd like that.", Sarah replied.

"Oh great first I try to hide that Ron's a great cook then I find out that Ron's friend writes poetry and Sarah wants to listen to some of it. I'll never get to talk to my boyfriend if this keeps up.", Kim teased.

"You'll have him back in a month so let me have my fun Kim. Anyway it was nice meeting you Namato I have to go see someone. I'll catch you later.", Sarah's voice told them.

"It was my pleasure Miss Welcome.", the Sword Master replied, "Miss Possible I must go and check on something please excuse me?"

"It was nice talking to you Sir.", Kim replied.

"He's a nice man and he's teaching me a lot. Anyway can I just look into your eyes again and fall more deeply in love?", Ron asked.

"Only if you let me do the same thing honey.", Kim replied softly as she came under the spell of his deep brown eyes.

XXX

Yay we made it to the end of another chapter without too much mayhem and just a little destruction well that ancient temple...too bad about that.

Now for the legal stuff; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sensei, Yori and even Monkey Butt errr Fist belong to the creators of the show 'Kim Possible' and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my fabulous beta CajunBear73.

Not only do we not own any part of the 'Kim Possible' show except for my DVDs we don't make any money off this little hobby of ours. BUT if we did Kim Possible would still be on prime time and we'd all be watching Kim and Ron kick Shego and Drakken's butts.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: First I want to thank everyone who has read 'TH' so far and I suppose there are some questions about a few things one of which I will disclose an answer. Why is James acting like a 'turd' seems to be the biggest one so far, so here goes: it** is** in canon that James had a machine used on him that effected his mind. Remember? OK what_ are_ the long term effects of this machine? Daddy Possible is already slightly protective of his daughter anyway. If you don't believe me about the machine watch 'So The Drama'. Now a devious bastard like me can think of some convoluted angles when faced with something like this and I have been known to run with something when given the chance. So I can definitely use this as supporting evidence to support what I am doing.

Also I want to thank CB73 for all the work he has done with me over the years, you make me sound smart. Now his comments are included this time in brackets [I found them interesting…errr these kind of brackets]

I want to thank readerjunkie, CB73 and Jimmy1201 for their reviews, thanks I really do appreciate them.

Also included near the bottom of the page is a little conversation. Eckles let me use his version of this little talk. After reading it you'll be able to see that he is a strong writer and is very good with dialogue. Thanks Eckles!

Every week I get new favs on this tale as well as alerts. Thanks to everyone and the growing number of readers who seem to be following this tale.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 12

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Once again, you must be able to hold off an attack from both sides and front at the same time. To do so with an honored blade like the __Katana you__ must rely on speed not brute strength as it has less metal in it __to give.__That__ is the advantage of this blade.),_ the Sword Master lectured as he noted the blood trickling down Ron's wrists to his hands showing what would happen if the wielder was slower than someone else who had the same skill level.

_(Remember this: your weapon is able to assume the form of many different weapons, you must master many different styles to be able to master the blade or all of its advantages will not be useful to you.), _he warned, _(Or you __may find to make matters__ better for yourself you may have been able to accomplish this in our favor. So while I am pushing you to master all forms of __the__ sword, you must continue to practice on your own when you leave here.) _He paused for effect.

Then continues,_ (You will be studying until the day you pass into the next plane so plan on combat being your life's work.)_

With a bow Ron acknowledged the comments knowing them not to be a reprimand but rather much needed information and encouragement.

Ron thought back to the last two weeks and smiled not bringing up the reason he pushed himself so hard.

_(You are scheduled to talk to your beloved today are you not?), _Namato asked.

_(Yes Master today Kim is getting out of cheer camp and her parents are going down to pick her up. They have some sort of surprise for her.),_ Ron lightly smiled knowing he had only two weeks left to go himself.

_(When do you plan to call her?)_

_(In another four __hours. We__ have time to refine my technique even more.), _Ron replied.

_(Relax Stoppable-san and go retrieve your communications device. I wish to speak to someone.),_ Master Umestsu ordered.

With a bow Ron set his Katana on its stand and left to get the requested device wondering what the Sword Master had in mind.

After Ron Stoppable returned with it a few minutes later Namato Umestsu told Ron,_ (How do you employ this thing Stoppable-san?)_

With a puzzled look Ron showed the Sword Master the basics of the Kimmunicator. _(Ah I think I understand now, would you go to the stream and get water for tea. I wish to have a cup my student.),_ Namato asked with a small smile.

_(It will be my honor Master.),_ Ron replied as he went and picked up a pail to carry the water in.

While Ron was away the Sword Master pushed the connect button on the Kimmunicator. In moments the image of Wade Load appeared, "Yes Ron, what...hold it you're not Ron. Who are you and where's Ron Stoppable?"

"Stoppable-san is getting water to brew some tea Load-sama.", Umestsu replied, "As to who I am, I _appear_ to most to be a poetry instructor here at Yamanouchi; as to what I truly am and what this call is about you will find out if you agree to certain conditions."

"And what are those 'conditions'?", Wade asked, curious about why Ron was back in Japan as much as anyone who knew him.

"The conditions are that you may never reveal what you see, hear or record to anyone including Miss Kimberly Possible, her parents, Stoppable-san's parents any friends or national or professional agencies such as Global Justice or any militaries including members of his school. So basically you can only talk to me and Stoppable-san. This information must be encrypted to the highest level that you can envision. This information is for your, Stoppable-san's and Rufus-san's eyes only and used to enhance Stoppable-san's training. Do you agree?", the Master asked setting the conditions.

"Sir this sounds pretty serious, I should check with Kim.", Wade responded not wanting to leave her out of the loop.

"That you may not do. This is critical information which we here at Yamanouchi would rather lose forever than have in the hands of the wrong people. Secrecy is of the utmost importance. You must quickly make your decision Dr. Load."

"What if I give out the information without the OK by you?", Wade asked wondering how deep he was going to get in.

"Then we will come for you and you will disappear from the face of the Earth forever.", came the simple reply.

"If I disappear then who would take care of Kim?", Wade inquired.

"She would find someone I'm sure. You may be the best, but trust me you are not the only one who can manipulate a computer and invent devices for her missions. We have several in Japan alone who could fill your shoes if you **do** disappear.", Umestsu told him.

"So Kim will be taken care of no matter what happens to me?", Wade asked, "What about my Mother?"

"Both will be under Yamanouchi's protection...This I promise and vow.", the Sword Master told him.

"Sigh, OK I agree and I'm in. I suppose you know where I live..."

A chuckle replied, "Do you want Latitude Longitude or UTM grid coordinates Dr. Load? If you want I have them on this piece of paper (which he held up for Wade to see)."

"OK you know where I live, like I said I'm in.", Wade responded.

"Please make a new file and name it the _'Pink Sloth'_. I think the name will be appropriate don't you think?"

Wade snorted, "You know that's a sore point with him don't you?"

The Sword Master laughed, "Why do you think we chose it? Later today you will begin receiving video feeds to help fill this folder. They are weapons forms which Stoppable-san needs to practice to ensure his mastery of the art as well as recordings of his practice sessions."

"What are you talking about?", Wade asked worried about Ron.

"We have time before he gets back. I will tell you a little story of which you already have some of it in your files. After hearing what I have to say you may decide to take some of that information off the public portion of your servers to keep it out of the public eye.", he paused, "We are not comfortable with it being there."

"OK I can do that."

"The story begins one during a Kim Possible mission to the jungle to help one Montgomery Fiske retrieve an idol from a temple. Miss Possible recovered the item, but later the same evening it was stolen..."

X

"So let me get this straight, Ron Stoppable, the lovable buffoon and former Middleton Mad Dog is really a Master of Monkey Kung Fu and has certain mystical powers which are beginning to mature?", Wade finally asked, enthralled by the tale and already knew some of it to be true.

"You are quite perceptive young man.", the Sword Master explained, "However remember Stoppable-san looks to be the caretaker of a very potent weapon which he is currently mastering and when we deem his readiness he will begin to carry. He has come a very long way since he started on this path and certain things must remain hidden from him until he finally matures. The future remains uncertain and if we insert ourselves too far into what is happening we may drastically change events for the worst even though we think it is for the better in the short term."

"I don't like lying to my Team Members Namato.", Wade told him.

"Neither do I, but I would sacrifice both Stoppable-san and Miss Possible without a moment's hesitation to save the rest of the inhabitants of this Earth. We must do the most for the common good. Stoppable-san is approaching, now how do I set this to record?", Namato asked, "I wish you to record the next part of his training."

Wade gave the Sword Master directions and then took over,_ 'Well at least I'll be able to see what Ron can do.'_

_(It is about time you returned student. I need to work on my English so we will converse in English for now.)_ "Do you understand student?", Master Umestsu told him.

"Yes Master please let me heat the water then we can make better use of the time.", Ron offered not understanding why the Master had decided to change to English and wondered if it was just a quirk.

After putting the water on to heat Ron picked up the Katana from its stand and resumed the traditional stance of Kenjitsu. "One half speed on my mark.", the Master began as he and Ron bowed to each other.

Both swords were held in the two handed grip of the Kenjitsu style with the right hand just behind the guard and the left at the bottom of the handle. The tips were held at a forty-five degree angle facing up. "Begin.", the Master shouted startling Wade as the two combatants began to circle. This maneuver kept up for about ten seconds until the Master dashed in with a downward slash directed at Ron's right shoulder to his left hip.

_'Holy...they're serious!',_ Wade gasped to himself as Ron avoided, parried and countered the initial move from Umestsu as the sound of steel striking steel could be heard through the speakers on the computer. Ron countered with using the handle of his Katana to thump the Master in the solar plexus... Finally after eight minutes of dodging, punching, kicking, striking and trying to cut each other the Sword Master was able to slice the forearm of his student who never made a sound.

"Stop.", Umestsu shouted as Ron began another counter and immediately ceased his offensive action.

Ron again came to the ready position awaiting further orders. "Return your weapon to its stand and bandage the wound.", the Sword Master told him as he bowed to his student, "Hurry up and get it done I have a surprise for you for doing so well."

A few minutes later Ron came back on camera. "Yes Master I am ready.", Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"You know that your training here has to be advanced for you to become what you are meant to be. Is that correct Stoppable-san?", Namara asked.

"Yes Master I have not enough time to gain all the skills that I require.", the blond teen replied, "I apologize for my ineptitude."

"You have done well during your time here. You have learned much my young friend.", Umestsu paused for effect.

"Master Sensei and I have come up with a plan to help you with your exercises. Please look on the screen of your communication device.", the Sword Master ordered as he continued.

With a questioning glance Ron looked at the Kimmunicator for the first time and noted it was turned on with a familiar face on the screen. "Wade?", Ron asked confused by his friend's appearance, "How?"

The Sword Master chuckled, "I see you are confused. This is our way of helping you along the way without directly interfering with the scrolls."

"When you return home Dr. Load will record your sessions and send them in an encrypted form to one of our servers which has no other duty than to help you with your missions and training.", the Sword Master informed him. "Dr. Load will also ensure that Global Justice or Miss Possible do not gain entry to that site, and he will not be allowed on any other Yamanouchi sites as his reach is limited to just the one place. So your secret is safe from your beloved and anyone else.", Umestsu explained.

"Does Wade know about..."

"The bonding of your and Miss Possible's Ki's? Yes, I believe that Master Sensei has let him have the access to that information, though as far as I know he has not mentioned it to anyone."

"Well do you Wade?", Ron asked, "You know it's not that big of a secret since KP's roomie was there when we did it."

"Well, uh yeah I know about it, but I don't understand a thing about it.", Wade responded.

"Master he might as well know so that he understands. "Cause I can tell you he'll find out anyway, it will just save us trouble in the long run.", Ron suggested.

Umestsu informed Wade, "Agreed Chosen One, Dr. Load we here have noticed that there has been a longstanding link between Miss Possible and Stoppable-san. We also noted that Stoppable-san was having trouble accessing the power that he was given access to. Miss Possible agreed to be bonded to him in Spirit to help him with the Power."

"I watched the recordings, now I understand. But the funny thing is that it only seems to be positive. Something that has that much potential has to have a negative consequence as well as a positive one.", Wade mused aloud not noting both people in Japan stiffen as he said that, "I do have a question why did you call Ron 'Chosen One'?"

Ron cleared his throat, "That 'Chosen One' thingie is just something they call me here, don't worry about it Wade. Anyway nothing bad can possibly happen to KP if there is a break in the link, you can trust me on that. Do you think I'd ever let anything happen to the woman that professes her love for me? All I've done in the last three years has been trying to have her back, just think of this as another way to do that. I love her too much to let anything happen to her."

"That's good I'd hate to see anything happen to her. She's a great friend.", but Wade knew better, _'What can happen to you Ron?'_

Ron smiles, "Yeah the greatest. Listen I'm gonna get cleaned up and after I pour Master Umestsu his tea then I'm gonna pull up KP's graduation thingie. So did anyone tell you what the surprise is Kim's 'rents have for her?"

"Not yet Ron...I guess we'll find out soon enough. I'll wait for your call in a while. See ya later and just so you know you looked pretty sharp.", Wade told his friend.

"Remember no one is supposed to know anything about that alright? I'm studying Japanese culture here.", Ron reminded him as he disconnected.

Ron then turned to the boiling water, "Master I apologize for taking so long, I will hurry with your tea."

"I can brew my own, why don't you change so that Miss Possible does not see you so 'damaged' she may ask questions that may upset her and her family.", Master Umestsu cautioned.

"Yes Master, I will hurry.", Ron replied.

X

Ron sat and calmly looked at the Kimmunicator. Quietly he pushed the connect button. "Hey Ron, good to see you back. Kim and her group are just getting ready to come on. She has already met with her family and has been asking about you. I told her that you would be on to watch her routine.", Wade told his friend as his image came back up.

"Hey thanks Wade anyway how does she look?", Ron asked.

"Pretty good, I'm going to connect you to Mrs. Possible so hang on."

In a moment Ron was staring at the beautiful face of Anne Possible, "Good morning Ronald, are you enjoying your stay in Japan? We have missed you tremendously."

"Yes Ma'am still have a hard time eating sushi though.", he replied.

"What's wrong with your face?", she asked.

"My face? I...uh don't know Mrs. Dr P it's the same one I've always had.", Ron replied wondering what she was seeing.

"Your nose is crooked and the side of your face is swollen. Have you been fighting Ronald?", Anne inquired.

"Oh I slipped and fell down. I was walking from poetry class to a history class...You know me I'm a world class klutz.", Ron told her and he heard a snort in the background.

"Still can't stay on your feet can you Ronald?", James' voice came over the Kimmunicator.

"You know me still the clumsy oaf Sir.", Ron smiled and groaned at the same time wondering if Kim's Father would ever see him in a good light.

"Should we tell Ronald?", Anne asked.

"I don't know why not, there isn't much he can do about it Annie now. Ronald promise not to say anything to Kimberly...At least until we tell her, OK?", James asked with a stern look on his face.

"Uh sure Mr Dr P, what's going on?", Ron asked.

"Well we want you to know why we came down here to pick Kimmie-cub up...we're going on vacation to see Nana and later Slim and Joss so we won't be back until the end of summer.", he told the blond teen.

"Huh...uh gee that sounds great.", Ron replied feeling lower than low now and more than a little lonely.

"Now Ronald, you should be happy for Kimmie-cub. And I don't want you to bother my baby while she's visiting family so she won't be able to talk to you after today until we get back...You'll be a sport about this won't you?"

"Yes Sir if that's what KP wants.", Ron responded though saddened by the news.

"That's what Anne and _**I**_ want. And I expect you to respect our wishes on having a family vacation, after all you're not really family are you?", James asked the teen who's mind was reeling now as Anne's voice came back through, "James you jerk, you didn't say that Kimberly couldn't talk to Ronald while she was with us."

"Well I thought that it was just a family vacation just Possibles bonding. Ronald really isn't a Possible now is he?", James' voice responded delivering another blow to Ron's esteem.

In moments Anne's voice came back on, "Ronald I wasn't expecting this. James is being a horse's butt right now and I will definitely talk with him about this later. Listen; watch Kimberly's routine they are getting ready to start."

"Yes Ma'am and thank you.", Ron replied as he just felt like had been kicked in the gut.

Ron Stoppable felt a hand on his shoulder, _(I am sorry Stoppable-san, it sounds like you have been betrayed by a loved one.)_

_(Sigh, I should be used to it by now Master. Should I continue to watch? Her father may not even let me congratulate KP on finishing.), _Ron asked right now in need of guidance.

_(If you do not watch then the one who is trying to break you and Miss Possible up have won. Will you fight for her?), _was the wise question.

_(I don't __know..all__ this and her father keeps putting obstacles in our path. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up without blowing up and injuring someone. What can I do?), _Ron replied not realizing that the conversation was being listened to by Anne Possible who did not know that Ron could speak Japanese.

_'Who is he speaking too?', _Anne mused trying to figure out what she was listening to.

"Ronald are you still there?", Anne asked finally not understanding anything about what was happening on Ron's end of the communications link.

"Yes Ma'am.", the blond American teen replied.

"Who were you speaking with?"

"My poetry instructor Ma'am.", Ron lied.

"Oh you **_are_** studying poetry.", Anne started but she was interrupted.

"OK there they go, GO KIMMIE.", Anne yelled as ten girls hit the stage moving as one.

For the next ten minutes Ron tried to keep the woman of his dreams at the foremost of his mind as the other nine beautiful young women vied to try and tear his gaze off her. In the end they all failed as Ron sat there breathless watching his red headed goddess.

Once it was over Anne told Ron, "Oh Kimmie has a little something for you. Just hang around on the PDA thing."

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron replied not having any idea what Anne was talking about.

X

The blond American teen waited patiently as Kim and her family reunited; finally she was able to pay attention to him. "Dad told me.", she told him, "About the vacation, I mean."

"Yeah I heard.", he chuckled lightly, "I thought my 'rents were the only ones who played the 'this is our way of telling you' thing."

"Sigh, I guess not honey. They're going to the snack bar while I go and take a shower. Stay with me OK?", Kim asked.

"Sure KP anything you want." Ron replied still feeling pretty low at the moment, "Why aren't they helping you pack?"

"Cause the Tweebs are stoked, and I and Sarah have to get changed and we don't want them around while we're naked. I only want my boyfriend to see me that way.", the red head informed him and hinted at the same time.

"Uh you're only seventeen as a matter of fact I'm only seventeen.", Ron looked at her face since she was studying his.

"Don't worry it'll be fine. Anyway after they told me Mom threatened to have you fly to wherever we are if Daddy didn't allow me to talk to you as much as we both wanted while we're gone. Mom mentioned that Nana was looking forward to seeing you and she's kinda mad about this too.", Kim explained.

"I wanted to see her as well KP, but I guess Mr. Barkin isn't the only adult who has it out for me.", Ron told her softly.

"I use to think that was a bunch of garbage, but lately I think you might have something there.", she responded as she opened the door to her room.

"Hey Sarah, I'm gonna take a shower. I'll email ya when I get back from vacation OK?", Kim asked as the other girl who had already had her bags packed was getting ready to leave.

"Do you want me to talk to Ron while you're indisposed?", the University of West Virginia cheerleader asked.

"No I'll talk to him while I'm showering.", Kim smirked.

"Oh OK, OH.", Sarah Welcome did a double take, "Uh have fun and enjoy the view Stoppable, Oh and thanks for cooking dinner for us this fall."

"Yeah sure think Sarah...Huh, dinner? Well I guess I'm the last to know again...Oh my goodness, I feel like a peeping tom.", Ron muttered loud enough to be heard by both cheerleaders both of whom snorted as he got an eyeful of a certain red head.

Sarah told them, "Listen I have to get going anyway, I'll send you an email soon Kim, and Ron is was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too Sarah, take care.", Ron replied as Kim cut him off.

"Yeah Sarah it was good to be your roommate. I'll send you an note too.", Kim told her friend as she waved and then turned her attention on her boyfriend.

"It won't be anything that you haven't seen before Ronnie though it's been a while. Remember you had to shower when you were in my body.", Kim giggled as she thought this was a great way of getting even with her Father for springing this on her.

"Took a bath too, now that was educational.", Ron replied beginning to turn red.

XX

"Boys why don't you both go kick the soccer ball around for a bit, I want to talk to your Father.", Dr. Anne Possible suggested to the twins.

"Sure Mom.", they replied in stereo as they ran off to do as their mother suggested.

"James Timothy Possible...that was cruel.", Anne snapped having her fill of him _knowing_ more than anyone else what was best for his daughter and her love life, "If my Father had done that to you, you wouldn't have even gotten close to marrying me, much less being the father of three kids right now...grrrrr, you do not know how unhappy I am with you right now. I am almost ready to call your Mother and Brother up to tell them that we WON'T be visiting them this summer."

"But I promised honey..."

"Don't _honey_ me you obnoxious bastard, and if you say one more thing to piss me off I am going to buy two plane tickets for Middleton. One for me and one for Kimberly and _we_ will be going home, leaving _you_ to have to watch those twin tornadoes all by yourself on your odyssey to deny Kim and Ron spending time together this summer. Our daughter **will** be going home to see her man and I **may** be going _with_ her to talk to a lawyer.", Anne ground out, "I have already warned you and I am done wasting my breath doing this. On the way back you **will** stop in Middleton for Kimberly to see Ronald even if it is for one evening."

"But it isn't on the way…I calculated...", he stammered until he was caught up in the glare of a Red Sun about to supernova.

"But it **is** on the way there with just a minor time delay and knowing you I'd say that you plotted the course on purpose. I might just leave her there so those two love birds can have some time together…Alone!...Oh and just to let you to know, I AM going to let Nana know what you pulled. And when we talk to Ronald again you will be groveling and begging his forgiveness and don't think I won't forget this either."

Then sharply pointing towards the parking lot, "Now go sit in the van and take the boys with you while I go up to see Kimberly.", Anne ordered as she seethed with anger.

"Don't you want me to go with you?", he asked. "I could carry Kimmie-cub's bags."

"I think you've done quite enough on this trip _James _and I am sure that right now Kimmie is just trying to shower and pack...she has no need of the boys bothering her. You just remember what I told you and get into that van with the twins. And remember, you are _not_ Kimmie's favorite person right now. You didn't do her any favors with this entire vacation _trip_.", Anne got up and left, quickly walking towards Kim's dorm room wondering if her red headed daughter had put the plan into motion that they had discussed earlier.

From behind her, "I uh…."

Whipping around, "Keep your mouth shut for now James you are in enough trouble as it is.", Anne warned him as she turned and quickly walked to her daughter's dorm. [Somewhere along the highway, I suspect the State Police will find a barely alive body of one of the Tweeb's experiments stapled to a road sign and left for the buzzards…CB]

Behind her James gathered up the boys, not wanting to tick his red headed wife off any more than she was already.

XX

"Ronnie don't close your eyes, you're missing all the good parts.", Kim Possible teased as she lathered up with soap.

"KP your Dad is gonna send me into the sun on a rocket.", Ron whined as he tried to hide his face, finally giving in as his girlfriend ordered. _'But whata way to go.', _he added silently.

"He isn't going to know unless you tell him...or Wade does and you're not going to tell are you Wade?", Kim asked. "And you'd better not be peeking either buster, if you know what's good for you."

"No Ma'am this little video is somehow going to get scrambled some way, so it will never be intercepted by anybody. Come to think about it, I have **NO** idea what you're talking about Kim.", the African-American genius nervously replied while keeping his hands in front of his eyes. Then an off-camera noise caught his attention causing him to lower his guard, "Oh my God! I have to delete this as soon as you guys get off."

"We're not getting off Wade, just mapping out some areas for future exploration like Dad does with his rockets.", Kim giggled. [Man, how is Ron going to get any sleep at night until he gets home? It's going to be quite _noisy_ in his quadrant of his dorm for some time to come…LOL!...more of CB]

"There is no way I am going to touch that statement KP.", Ron declared, meaning the statement.

"Huh what do you mean, you'd better think about _touching_ or I'm gonna worry about you Ronnie.", Kim teased again as she brought the Kimmunicator up to look into it, "You like the show so far?" Then she set it down on a shelf.

"Gahhh, yes Kim I love the view.", Ron admitted to her as the red head was toweling off slowly and sensually making him tremble.

"You'll like it a lot better in person...Hi Mom did you guys get a snack?", she told him and then greeted her Mother.

"Yes honey and James and the twins are down at the van. Hi again Ronald, did you enjoy the show?", Anne asked.

"_**Mrs. Dr. P**_?", Ron gasped.

"Yes Ronald, do you need anything? I thought you had your hands full or would have if Kimmie was with you.", the older woman laughed lightly.

"I am so getting busted.", Ron moaned.

"No you're not Ronald. Kimberly and I talked and we thought that it would be good for you two to become intimate at some time...that is if you want to. What we didn't count on was James trying to keep you two apart and I apologize for him. I want you to know that you have my blessing if you wish to begin a physical type of relationship.", Anne informed them both, "And if James doesn't modify his behavior he might find himself on one of those rockets that he talks about all the time."

"Ronnie haven't you even thought about putting your hands on me?", Kim asked softly knowing this was torturing him, but knew she had to get it out in the open.

"L...Lord yes Kim, you don't know the dreams I have about you and they're dirty ones too.", Ron replied softly, "They're like the ones that...that guys talk about in the locker room."

"Good, 'cause I have dreams like them myself only they're about you and you ought to hear what some of those snotty girls say about you in our locker room. Now getting back to us, sometime in the future I want us to become one; maybe not right away, but in the future honey. Now I have to get dressed and head down to the van. I'm sorry that you can't be there.", Kim told him as she sat down and pulled a sock on taking her time and stretching her leg.

"I guess I'd better get back to my poetry with my instructor.", Ron replied as he watched her dress, "When can I call you again?"

"Whenever you want honey. Dad was going to shut my Kimmunicator off, but Mom sorta put the kibosh on that idea. I hope you liked what you saw. Remember it's waiting for ya.", Kim told him as the connection went dead.

"Well Kimmie did you like the plan?", Anne inquired.

"Oh yeah, but Ron was as nervous as a debutante who just walked out of her gown at her coming out party.", Kim snorted, "And he's been around me not wearing a stitch before too."

"But then he wasn't thinking about you the way he does now, I'll bet.", Anne smirked.

"Mom he is a guy. He'd better be thinking about me that way by now, I sure do about him.", Kim replied as she zipped up her bag and left the room keys on the bedside table, "Anyway the sooner we see Nana the sooner Daddy is going to get put in his place again."

As they walked to the elevator Anne confided in her daughter, "Your Father is having issues with Ronald not being good enough for you, Kim. I hope Nana and Slim can have a talk with him, he is just too protective of his 'baby' and I am not sure why."

"I swear Mom, if his interference keeps up I'm gonna elope with Ronnie.", Kim frowned not enjoying the idea of facing the upcoming weeks without her main Cuddlebuddy.

A minute later the Mother and Daughter walked out of the dorm. Kim gave some hugs out to some girls she had really bonded with over the last month and promised to exchange emails soon.

As they approached the family van Jim and Tim ran up. "We're ready.", Jim started

"To go.", Tim continues.

"You guys are slow.", they both finished.

"I didn't want to drive the rest of the way to Nana's smelling like a locker room though you two might have appreciated it.", Kim taunted as she reached out and gave them a group hug.

"We have the back Kim 'cause you're almost an adult. Too bad _Ron_ couldn't come.", they taunted back.

"Yeah me too!", Kim frowned as she inserted her bags in the luggage rack on the van's roof, _'And too bad I couldn't have Ronnie here for some adult __playtime__ too. But then we'll be too close to Cape Canaveral and Daddy knows some __people there who might be able__ to arrange non-voluntary ride into space for my boyfriend. Maybe it's a good thing he isn't on this trip.'_

"Sigh, I guess I'm ready everybody.", Kim got in and waved goodbye to more people she had met at the camp as James put the van in gear to pull out of the parking lot.

"Kimmie-cub you look like you have a nice healthy tan, did you like it down here?", James asked trying to make conversation and gauge her annoyance with him.

"Oh you mean except for the gang rape those guys had planned for me and Sarah?...It was just _peachy_.", Kim snarked, seeing the patriarch stiffen.

Matter-of-factly, Kim continued, "Now I'll have to come back down here and testify, just because those guys thought themselves so high on the college 'food chain' that what comes out of their collective rear ends didn't stink." She finger quoted the food chain remark for effect, "I'm not sure that's how you wanted my virginity taken, but it almost _was_."

"Well what's important is that they didn't get away with it Kimmie-cub.", James replied.

"Well if Ronald was here they wouldn't have gotten that far, you know he would have protected Kimberly with his life.", Anne added her two cents worth.

"Well there wasn't room for him either, he's in Japan.", James brought that up.

"And if I check I'm sure that you pulled some strings to make sure Kimberly was given preferential enrollment dear.", Anne told him with the last part being icy.

"I saw the promotions about the camp and it had 'Kim Possible will be in attendance' splashed all over them.", Anne sneered as knew she had him.

"I had to agree to letting them use her name to get her in honey.", the rocket scientist replied knowing now that Anne somehow found out.

_'This is going to cause me no end to problems and I can't count on Mom or Slim either, __they're__ 'Ron' supporters.', _James thought as he pulled out into traffic.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan. Master Umestsu's abode:_

_(That was very interesting at the end Stoppable-san, I didn't watch...but I heard. Your woman has stated her affections for __you. However, after__ that display I trust you can keep your mind on the __lessons we__ have left to explore these next weeks before you return home.), _the Sword Master returned to his native language.

_(As do I Master, at the moment my brain is still re-booting. May we continue the lessons?), _Ron asked.

_(Hai, it will be our honor, but run down to the stream and immerse __yourself, it__ will put the blood back to your head...and I mean the one on top of your shoulders. After we are done I have another surprise for you.) _Namato instructed as he chuckled as he pointed down the path.

As soon as Ron left Namato began to laugh loudly remembering how red his student had been during the shower scene. '_Stoppable-san you have a 'hot' woman that wants to carry your child, I hope you can measure up to her.'_

An hour later the shivering American teen returned,_ (It took three dunks Master, but I think I am calm enough now.)_

_(You should I doubt if you could handle any more time in the stream. You really were on hormonal overload weren't you?),_ he snorted.

_(Wouldn't you be if you were in my soggy shoes?), _Ron snorted back seeing he was providing excellent entertainment to his instructor.

_(Go and pick up your Katana, it is time to learn a much more advanced form. You will practice this until you drop. I think that will remove all thoughts of Miss Possible and 'pink' from your addled mind.), _Umestsu told him with a smirk.

_(Yes Master I hope so, she is going to be the death of me some day.), _Ron bowed and went to pick up his edged weapon.

XXX

_A small Inn on the A1 nearly 60 miles north of London near Huntington, England (very near the site of Oliver Cromwell's birthplace:_ [Yay Cromwell! First killer of Kings in England…CB again! Now CB he wasn't the first, there were many before him. I mean Fat Willie….errr I mean William the first did a good job on Harold! ST]

The large older man looked at the younger one who had just entered the back room of the inn, "It is good to meet you Sir.", the older man offered his hand.

"As it is for me, I have read much about you Sir. I would have thought that you would have brought your nervous friend."

"I left him at my place of business today; his constitution is not really suited for traveling. When we do I must tranquilize him.", the older man replied.

"Is it the breed or just a case of bad nerves?", the younger man inquired.

"The breed is nervous enough, but he had been traumatized, the whole story is very sad, so I won't bore you with it. Now please, sit down.", the one-eyed man offered.

"Thank you."

"Would you care for something to drink?", Gemini asked.

"No thank you Sir.", the younger man replied, "I prefer to wait until after our 'business' is conducted."

"Excuse me while I scan through your document one more time."

"Sir take your time, I know it is fairly comprehensive."

The villain who was authorized to contact the 'contractor' studied his younger counterpart with his remaining biological eye while scanning the document. "You have a concise plan young man, my business partners were astonished by what it covered. It appears that you have thought of most contingencies. However there are some things that worry my associates. There are certain areas that we do not feel comfortable with beginning with the term 'lethal option'. Could you please explain? And there were some other things that bothered my group as well, but I'm sure you already know what they are."

The young man sighed knowing he was going to have to explain a few things, "Listen, you came looking for me not the other way around. You know from my various 'accomplishments' how I operate. You might find it distasteful, but my results speak for themselves and I come with a 100% success rating. You want that team of heroes dismantled? Then you have to accept that in accomplishing what you want that the possibility of things getting very dirty will happen. Villains and other Masterminds in the past have tried taking them down by conventional methods and all that has earned is one major goose egg of a result.", he left the sentence hanging for effect.

"You want to destroy the woman? Then you stop using the tactics that obviously don't work and you go for something entirely different. To date based on my extensive research on the subjects involved there has only been one moment when the woman came close to being crushed and that was due to that imbecile Drakken of all people. Don't get me wrong, this guy is a major whack-a-doodle, but he came closer then anyone previously and that was because he decided to target her as the hormonal teenage girl and not teen hero adventurer-slash-do gooder.", he paused to let that sink in also.

"He probably would have succeeded too if he had the guts to take his plan all the way to the next level, but he didn't. He divided and he conquered, to a then he got lazy and self-promoting of his success and then his best laid plans all fell apart. I want you to know that when I accept this assignment, I will not cease until my objective is met. I will close all lines of communication to you and will not make any attempts to contacting you until I am confident the terms of my Mission has been met or my group needs something that your friends can provide to achieve our collective goal.", he again paused before continuing.

"This will protect you from being discovered prematurely and thereby prevent placing any of your long-term plans at risk. But more importantly it will also protect me as well. Please don't misunderstand; I don't trust anyone but myself so I will not make myself vulnerable to anyone else's potential incompetence and risk exposure. The moment the Bank informs me of the transfer of funds, I will effectively 'disappear'. You will not be contacted by me until the job is done unless we have need of special gear. Now are we clear on the terms of this contract?"

"We understand that, it's the notion or the reference you have made that lives maybe lost, my business associates are not in agreement that these measures are necessary."

"In everything there is a risk. I accept and take responsibility for everything that may have to be put into effect to make this mission a success. If people are harmed or worse then it is because they need to be, not because I wish it and I will attempt to do as little collateral damage as possible. I am a 'Lover' not a 'Fighter', but I will not hesitate to do anything to anyone or anything that will stand between me and my 'payday'. Just rest assured that if I must do anything as common and as lowly as 'kill' that it will not in any way lead back to you, only me. It is bad for business, but we must make sure that the goals of the mission are accomplished. I and my team are professionals; we guarantee results that are why the fees are so steep."

"Why do you need so much lead time?", the dark form asked, concerned that he was being setup, well aware that police agencies had tried that tactic before.

"Sir, I have to get plastic surgery to make this work and change my name and background again as well, not mentioning this had already been done. This takes time and as you stated you do have some time constraints. Some agencies are familiar with my appearance and agencies like, MI6, the CIA, the FBI, Interpol and Global Justice are on the lookout for me. You don't understand Princess Constance's father has put a price on my head for taking her virginity and making the movie public on the pornographic sites.", the young man explained with a dirty smirk, "Countess Rebecca wants to put a knife in my heart for what I did to her daughter as well, especially since she now had a grandson who is not nobility and she is highly upset about it from what I have heard. On my end this will be a constant reminder of how I played that family and their country. And this mission could very well go in a similar fashion."

"Why do you _have_ to do that? That is disgusting. My group has never done this kind of thing before and it is morally repulsive.", the dark one told him while playing with a glove over one of his immense hands obviously nervous about something.

"It's just a game that a University friend and I came up with. Whoever can get the most movies of themselves doing it with famous women wins. There's a very fine bottle of Cognac on the line and I wish to collect.", he informed the one questioning him, "Look at it this way I will supply you with your own copy that you can show to your friends and laugh about it over dinner or drinks.", the young one replied, "Anyway the father of the Countess's suitor paid me handsomely to get out of that arranged marriage. As for the Princess a member of Parliament gained considerable political clout through the fallout from my actions.", he paused for effect.

"After I'm done this girl won't cause any more trouble for you or your friends if she knows what's good for her. She won't be able to show her face in public if I release the movie….Which I may do in time anyway if she continues to be a threat. If she is broken far enough and her partner is unable to help her then we may not have to.", he laughed, and the sound felt flat in the small backroom, "From the information that I have about her Father I might be able to use him both against her and her partner, _and_ he can be used as a source of Classified Information that I can sell on the black market."

"I ask again, do you have to do this? If anyone finds out it will make us more of pariahs than we already are."

"Just consider it part of my compensation package. It's icing on the cake as you Americans say. Some of my assistants have asked for similar amenities and I will think about it based on their performance.", the young man told the dark man coldly, "I may target more than one female just to make things interesting and to throw more of the Police Agencies into confusion over this."

He sighs, "Very well you're hired. You must have this mission accomplished within twelve months. As an extra incentive you will get an extra two million Euros bonus for each month early from the target date that you break them up and make them ineffective.", the man from the shadows replied, "And remember, you have never met me."

"I am asking for a two month extension as it will take my team that long to get in place without being noticed. So let's say that a year from this October first we should be all done and extracted covering our tracks so there is no finger pointing at you or the group that you represent.", the young man offered.

Sighing again, "Agreed, now do you have a contract to sign?", Gemini asked.

"My hand and my word are my contract. And remember, if someone in your group goes to the authorities I will blow your cover just like you can blow mine.", the young man said as he offered his hand.

"Very well, the rest of the money will be in your account by Tuesday midnight Greenwich Time Zone.", the one eyed man informed his young counterpart, "Is that acceptable?"

"Very acceptable. Now may I purchase you a pint of ale to celebrate?", the young man asked his host.

"Why thank you young man.", the older smiled, "It is a pleasure doing business with you."

"Maybe when this is all over I'll invite you to my estate I am leasing for dinner. I have an excellent chef.", the younger man promised.

"Maybe so and maybe we can pursue more of these little 'adventures' of yours.", Gemini chuckled.

"Yes maybe we can work together once we are through.", the younger man lied not trusting the older villain with a sack of potatoes much less his life and welfare.

XXX

_(Why again am I subjecting myself to this Master?),_ Ron asked, sword lessons done for the day, some time had passed as he lay on his stomach while an artist worked on his left shoulder blade. A mirror helping him view his back, he inspected the work being done there, questions popping up in his mind about the third figure being inscribed. The first two were easy to identify. _(I never have liked the taste of Sake you know.)_

_(You have passed another hurdle Stoppable-san. You have progressed enough __for this to take place__. It is time for you to be signed with your own distinguishing mark. It is tradition to drink __Sake__ when this is being done.),_ Master Umestsu told him as Master Sensei walked in with the blond seer holding onto his arm.

_(Ah Stoppable-san I see you tolerate the needle and ink well. I think you'll be happy with the design.), _Sensei chuckled as he refilled the cup of warm drink to dull the discomfort that the American was experiencing. Then he poured himself one and raised his cup to Master Umestsu who was also partaking.

_(My Mother will kill me if she finds out.),_ Ron moaned as he accepted more of the Sake.

_(Then take care that she doesn't find out.),_ the Sword Master advised.

_(You don't know about Jewish Mothers do you Master Umestsu?), _Ron asked,_ (Maybe I can tell her I was abducted and they forced this tattoo on me.)_

Sensei advised, _(Face the truth and admit it, never lie to your Mother. It will be much worse if she finds out that way. I know from experience.)_

_(How did your Mother find out Master Sensei?),_ Ron asked, relaxing because of the drink.

_(My girlfriend told her. She chased me around the mountain three times before she finally caught and whipped me.),_ the Ninja Master snorted lying because he hardly remembered his Mother….but his wife…. _(But some of it was in questionable taste.)_

_(Should we get Rufus inked?), _Ron asked reaching out and poking his mole rat.

"Hnk no way Ron.", Rufus snickered knowing his master was going to get an earful eventually.

_(Now you have most of the scene in place, but now I think there are some things you should include.),_ Inturo Mekaski suggested.

Ron fought through his mental fog from the alcohol deadening the pain receptors in his back, among other places, _(Inturo I know you understand 'things' that most people don't but why…..)_

_(There are things that simply must be in place Ron-san. Sometimes it is hard to explain to someone unless they have had years of training.)_

_(So then the best thing to do is to trust?)_

Sigh, _(I know that we demand secrecy in much of what we do here, but please be assured that when this is done it will tell a story to those who are watching.), _the blind seer told the American teen.

_(I guess we might as well do it all at once, I'm already stewed to the gills…..I uh think.),_ Ron snorted_, (__You__ know there is something about you Inturo….I can't quite put my finger on it, but it should come to me in time.)_

_(I do not know what you are talking about Stoppable-san; I am a simple student like you are.)_

The blond teen's eyes began to droop,_ (Yeah I guess….mannn do I feel beat.)_ And with that, Ron laid his chin down on his upper arm and began to doze.

XXXXX

Well it seems that Ron has earned something now and with the amulet and the ink job both I wonder what Kim and Barb are gonna say about all this? And a slightly ticked off pair of red headed Possible women are riding down to Nana's place for vacation with their men folk though if James keeps this up he might find himself in a one room apartment. Now speaking of the amulet it has a purpose in this tale and I wonder who can figure it out first? I think we will have a real good idea of what it might be able to do in a chapter...uh I'd tell you, but for the life of me I can't remember which chapter the scene is in. Sorry

So here's the infamous disclaimer; Kim Possible, Josh Mankey, Ron Stoppable, Sensei and all the rest of the characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to its creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself or my beta CajunBear73. 'Cause if that show belonged to us it would still be on the air and we'd be making money hand over fist. Speaking of money I make no monetary gains from this little hobby.

Well, I'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	13. Chapter 13

Well here we are again boys and girls welcome back to my little play ground. Now where did we leave off? Oh yeah, Ron's training is continuing to get tougher and more realistic and the sword master along with Sensei also had a hand in bringing Wade Load into this mess after ensuring that he would keep his yap shut although the young genius has some reservations about the 'bonding' and some of the training.

Kim graduates from her cheer camp that Daddy Possible so thoughtfully planned out for her to keep her busy and away from the 'evil' Ron and then springs a month long vacation to both his Mother's place and later his Brother, Slim's, ranch (although that is in the future….so you gotta wait for it). Just before Kim goes on to show what she has learned (as well as her group) James informs Ron (who is watching via Kimmunicator) of said vacation. Anne notices that Ron can speak Japanese and that he can write poetry in Japanese.

After the exhibition Kim gives Ron and eyeful with the obvious support of her Mother while Daddy Possible is blissfully oblivious to this relatively secure peep show going on with the images going through satilites. And my guess is that he would blame Ron for this anyway (man does he need counseling).

Also included is a meeting in Huntingdon, England….errr you might want to pay attention to this (ST).

Now for the thanks part; I want to really show my appreciation for my beta and sometimes co-author CajunBear73 for all the work his has done (and is continuing to do) over the years.

Next I want to thank everyone who has read faved or alerted this story or sent me a PM to make comments, I really** do** read them all. I deeply thank Jimmy1201 (Rufus is not in the tattoo… Ron who is masked and holding a sword, Kim who is standing behind Ron and there is another girl who is standing next to her). There is a large light blue figure of a monkey in the background behind them all. Ron appears to be guarding the girls.

Readerjunkie, you should know by now that I am _'not right' _and Ron wants anything I can give him.

Pavelius, of course I like to torture Ron, it's what I do! Is James in trouble with Anne….yup, can he dig himself out of this hole….maybe.

CB just how much do **you** think James is gonna get away with?

Fighting Chicken, you have some of it fairly close, but it's the small stuff you that you zoned in on, go back and read 'Metatron' again the clues are there, well the clues for the big stuff.

Pbow you are closer than you know.

OK now I have given out all the hints for this time!

Now who can tell me who the Asian girl is in Ron's ink job? Remember she is a little younger than Kim is and the beautiful read head is seventeen at this time.

Well I guess it's time for you to read this and let me get back to writing chapter 56.

ST-103

XXXXX

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 13

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Well has your tattoo stopped itching Chosen One?), _the Sword Master inquired with a knowing grin that the piece of skin art annoyed the 'now inked' Ron Stoppable to no end. The blond only tolerated it because the 'ink job' was customary so the American teen knew that he couldn't get out of it; not to mention it was his 'identifying' mark by which he would be known by in the school and within the fraternity of the Shinobi. When Ron had asked to see Yori's he received a severe dressing down by her boyfriend. This then got his curiosity even more aroused. Ron was even secretly amused at how _his _tattoo told his story to those who _could_ decipher it.

_(Sigh, yes Master it was annoying for a few days, but I am over it now. However I dread the women in my life ever finding out.), _Ron frowned, _(Anyway who is the third person she almost looks like Yori-kun, but with longer hair?) _The young ninja was given a mirror earlier so that he could see the finished work and some of it still perplexed him.

_(You know one of them must __eventually, and then__ you must face the __music. However, I hope__ 'she' enjoys it.), _the Sword Master smiled then paused knowing that now wasn't the time to let the Chosen One know all,_ (The other female will be revealed soon. This much I can tell you, she is not Yori-kun so if your beloved questions you tell her the tattooist was drunk on his ear.)_

_(I don't know how you were able to get that good of a rendition __of__ Kim to do that, but I hope she's impressed. Mom is gonna be __**real**__ happy when she sees it though.),_ Ron sighed while he tried to think of who the young Asian female could be as he had for the last two days.

_(That is our hope as well now to get on the final part of this business, Stoppable-san this is your final test while at Yamanouchi this session although there will be more training. Tonight there will be a ceremony. Please_ _do not get yourself killed as this would spoil the occasion for the rest of us.),_ Master Umestsu instructed using his normal dry humor while not letting him in on the mystical reason for the art, _(Remember to keep fighting as long as you can.)_

Seeing the blond American teen nod, he continued_, (You will be using a dulled blade tonight to keep the blood down as will your combatants. We do not wish to have you all stitched up before you head home to America tomorrow next week. Now go change into your battle gi and return in fifteen minutes.)_

_(Thank you for this opportunity Master, I __hope I do__ not fail. The disgrace of my spilled blood indeed frightens my immortal soul),_ Ron replied with small smile and a low bow before he left.

_(Keep your sense of purpose Stoppable-san. You have traveled far in a short time, but there is much yet to do. Master Sensei feels you have a great __task before you__. The echoes of the result may follow us down through the ages. Our descendants may sing our praises, or rue our __failures, but I fear__ that most of it will be on your head. __So remember__ to hold your head with pride.),_ Master Umestsu warned, now more seriously.

_(I understand the consequences to myself and those whom I love Master. Excuse me, but I must prepare. However if I hold it too high then I risk losing it to someone with a fast sword.),_ Ron bowed again.

_(Remember there is always someone who is faster, the trick is to know that and know how to deal with it.)_ Master Umestsu imparted to his student.

XXX

_Nana's place in Florida:_

"Kimberly is Ronald going to call again today?", Nana Possible asked as she braved the young red head in her kitchen while mixing batter for her famous lemon squares. The mostly retired former 'operator' showed her concern for the blond teen who had befriended her granddaughter years before.

"Sigh...Yeah Nana, I really miss him. It's a good thing that I can talk to Ronnie, Dad almost fried my brain when he told Ron that we couldn't talk till I got back into Middleton…I really, really miss him.", Kim replied almost like a lovesick little girl as she laid her head on her arms while sitting at the table.

"And this is the first summer that you've ever had a boyfriend and you're separated from him. This reminds me of my husband. Let me tell you about your Grandfather Phillip. We had only been married a few years and he got posted to the Antarctic and he had to winter at the South Pole. I was alone on this Army Base in North Carolina while I was pregnant with your uncle Timothy. We almost divorced because of the stress.", the matriarch of the Possible family revealed to her granddaughter.

"Nana, how did you deal with that? I mean that sounds terrible being so all alone and going to have a baby!", Kim's eyes opened up.

"I talked to a Chaplin, he explained that what my husband was doing was very important and that I was lucky enough to be able to make the sacrifice for him. However the poor Reverend didn't know that I had 'duties' as well. We had been communicating by Amateur Radio as often as they could make a connection, which was about once a week…..It wasn't easy, sometimes we'd lose contact in the middle of telling each other how much we were in love. I think that summer and I say summer, because it was summer here and winter there, was both the worst and best thing in our young lives honey.", Nana informed Kim, "And of course we couldn't use certain language because of laws...it was very frustrating at times."

"Why is that Nana?", Kim asked wondering why the older Possible thought that way.

"Because Kimberly we never ever took each other for granted after that like many couples did. We became very, very close and we shared everything. Even now after Phillip has been gone ten years I can still feel him.", Nana replied with a tear in her eye not bothering to reveal to her that radio communications of that sort could be heard by anyone then if they just had a receiver that could tune in the frequency.

"I didn't really know Grandpa Phil Nana? What was he like?", the young heroine inquired.

"You know Ronald is so much like Phillip was, it's uncanny….their hair color was different of course, but they both had big ears and they kidded around a lot. He always supported me in the things that I did just as Ronald does you...And Phillip liked your Ronald very much."

"I don't remember him that way Nana, but I was real young when he passed.", the teen hero softly replied not knowing what to say about him.

The grandmother seemed lost for a moment, thinking about something only she could see. "Kimberly, Phillip was the perfect man, he was perfect for me. When he was younger he _was_ a bit of a goof, but when his back was against the wall he was so tough, so resourceful. My how I see him in your Ronald. You know Phillip was a late bloomer too, but when his turn came up he became one that all the girls chased…..I was so lucky that he stayed devoted to me. I am so blessed for having found that man.", Nana paused.

"And you and I are so much alike, I just hope it turns out as well for you as it did for me."

"Me too Nana, I know you did things for the Government that you can't talk about, but maybe someday we can...Just like someday I'll be able to tell Mom and Dad what Ron and I really have done.", Kim told her softly.

"I have never told my sons of the adventures I had in my youth, maybe you will have the opportunity to inform your loved ones. But I hope you understand the situation that you are now facing Kimberly, use this time away from Ronald to cement your feelings for him, I feel if you let him go the results will be permanent and you will rue them for the rest of your life. I don't want that to happen to you dear.", Nana stopped smoothing out the batter in the pan and stared at her granddaughter to make her point.

Kim Possible's face just turned ashen, "I couldn't see my life without Ronnie Nana, I don't know if I could go on. I know I couldn't fight the bad guys anymore." She didn't want to tell the older woman about the ceremony that she had gone through and how it seemed to deepen her feelings even more for her blond haired best friend.

"I know I felt the same way for my Phillip. I've noticed that necklace you are wearing now on during your visit. Is it new, because I don't remember seeing it before.", Nana asked noticing the engraving on it and finally commenting on it as she noticed Kim touch it again.

"Sigh it's from Ronnie, when we began dating we both wanted something that would last and something from each other so we could have something tangible to focus our feelings. That's why my locket has Ron's image on it and a lock of his hair inside. He has mine around his neck too. It makes us feel much closer to each other.", Kim revealed as she blushed slightly under the gaze of the elder Possible matriarch.

XX

Anne Possible lay on her back poolside, trying to get an even tan to take home knowing that she was going to lose it anyway in only a few short weeks, _'At least James has stopped __backbiting__ Ronald now. Maybe Nana and I can let up on him a little.', _she mused behind her sunglasses as her husband was splashing the twins (who were always trying for an advantage like always.) _'He will only be able to pick on them for another year or two at the most before they get him. We'll still be here another week and a half and then back to Middleton. I wonder what that man of mine is going to pull on Kimberly and Ronald now?'_

"James.", Anne called out, "Why don't you be a dear and rub some lotion into my back?"

"Be right there Annie, just a second.", he then disappeared under the surface as his two youngest took him down again.

XXX

_France:_

_(How are the plans proceeding?), _the leader asked.

_(As well as can be expected, the site is up and we have been able to change the counters so it appears to have been set up years ago. A very professional job if I might add.),_ the other young man named Manfred turned his monitor to show it off, _(I'm sure we have taken care of all possibilities.)_

_(I see you have a phone number too. Why have you done that?), _the leader asked in confusion.

_(If you have to use the cover story of the 'Earl' then we have the number listed, if someone calls to check we will have everything in place, think of it as another __safeguard__. Some of the others are working out the __storyline__ now, you have to memorize it to make sure that it is second nature to you.), _he warned, _(If there is a hole in the story the Geek might see through it and notify the authorities.)_

_(Good thinking my friend, we don't want anything to get in the way of our payday.),_ the younger man smiled and clapped his associate on the back.

_(Yes, now__ how much longer are we going to inhabit the chateau?),_ Manfred asked.

_(I don't know, we are going to need a place to return to once the mission is over, so I plan to extend the lease for another year. After the payoff I want to disband for a while like we have done in the past to throw any surveillance __by__ the authorities off the scent if you know what I mean.),_ the leader explained.

_(I have met this young lady and I want to impress her.), _Manfred revealed.

_(We can mostly vacate the place if you want. I suggest that she only be here for a couple of days.)_

_(I will use the limousine with the side curtains drawn for security.), _Manfred told him citing some of the measures members of the team had used in the past for their dalliances to take care of certain 'urges'.

_(That will work my friend. We have a meeting after dinner tonight. We will bring it up as a topic of discussion.), _the leader suggested.

_'Maybe I should study red heads and get used to their quirks if I'm ever going to leave my mark on the world.',_ the leader mused as he turned away and headed to the door of the computer lab.

XXX

Dr. Elizabeth Director looked over the report in front of her. "Are you sure our little deviant 'friend' is active somewhere again Will?"

"Yes Ma'am. Though we have only heard through the grapevine, so to speak. I hope to hell that he doesn't go after a really big name this time. The last one almost started a war.", Agent Du replied.

"What are we going to do about it Du?", Betty rubbed her temples not wanting to deal with this at the moment.

"We have several of our female agents combing the bushes as we speak….we think that it would be easier catching this group with one of them. From what intelligence we have from regional sources in Europe we have heard that some people who may have been associated with him in the past have gone missing. If any of them come up with anything we will find out hopefully before they bolt from wherever they are at.", GJ's 'Top' Agent informed her.

"Should we put more resources into the area?", the one eyed director of Global Justice asked.

"I think that if we flooded the area, our people might inadvertently fumble over each other and start blowing covers. I think it is better that we just use the resources that we already have in the area and hope we get lucky. It's not like he's going to take down a government or start a war Ma'am. He's really just an annoyance that we have to take care of...A minor villain you will, an irritant not a real threat.", Will gave her his appraisal of the situation.

"I agree Will, but let me know if there is any word. I did give my word to several families to apprehend the clown.", she told him.

"I hope so too Ma'am but up till now he has just been a nuisance."

"I hope you are right Will. Now I wonder how Miss Possible is enjoying her vacation?", Betty mused.

"She is taking a much need rest Ma'am, unfortunately for her young Mr. Stoppable won't be able to accompany her during this much needed break in the action for her.", Will snorted.

"That was an evil idea, but a great one. Now we should be able to gauge for ourselves just how competent he is without Miss Possible's interruption skewing our little fact finding mission.", Betty chuckled at the prospect of knowing more on the subject, "I want to offer them both positions at GJ, but I have to be sure of him. The 'Ron' Factor' project got too close and we had to scrap the study before too many people became aware of him."

"It's hard to believe they did, but I suppose with enough figures you can make red look blue if you want to.", Will smiled as he knew just how hard his boss had to dance around certain 'things' that had been cropping up.

"Yes now when is Mr. Stoppable supposed to return home?", Dr. Director asked.

"According to the schedule that we listened to earlier he should be home in a couple of days. I think he may be getting a little bored, so _maybe_ we might tell him a little story about someone who wants to hurt his little girlfriend and have him bring them in.", Betty suggested, "you know a threat against a reserve agent…."

"You'd lie to him?"

"It won't be an out and out lie, most of those crooks and villains would like nothing better than to take down the crime fighting red headed teen. We'll just enhance the story a little a little unless we find another way of gauging his abilities.", she smiled, "We really need to see what he can do without Miss Possible leading and we could find some suitable volunteers to find out what he is capable of."

"Do you mean willing or unwilling volunteers Ma'am? Well we have a couple of weeks to plan something. Let's make contact with his parents and offer to, oh send him to a 'gaming camp' as a way of apologizing for the way we treated him earlier.", Will stopped and looked at his boss with a widening smile, "You know this could really put him back on our side where we need him."

XXX

The blond haired American teen bowed to the senior fighters he was going to face during his time on the course outside the walls of the ninja school. _(You four go to your stations. I expect to see Stoppable-san with sizable bruises for his efforts tonight.), _Master Sensei told them as he and the Sword Master returned the bows to the four.

After they left the area Sensei looked to his prized student,_ (Be aware Stoppable-san they will not kill you, but they will hurt you if given the chance. I expect to see how your training has progressed since you returned to us.)_

_(Thank you Master Sensei. I understand I have much to do to keep KP __safe and I will to__ do my utmost to honorably pass this exam.), _Ron replied as he bowed and got down on his knees to meditate, slipping his hand over the locket he wore with pride remembering the features of the one he had sworn to protect with his own life.

Half an hour later the American teen was on his feet again. Ron Stoppable, Middleton High School slacker and goof off bowed to the man who oversaw his training,_ (I am ready.)_

_(Good follow Master Umestu to the start of the course and good luck.), _Master Sensei bowed slightly in return.

When the two got to the beginning of the course the Sword Master began Stoppable's final instructions,_ (Stay on the path. I will be waiting at the end. You will be finished when you see me again. Remember there are four of them out there. They have made their own plans and can fight you as many times as they want. You may have four battles or ten, or even just one. Even though the blades have been dulled they are sharp enough to cut and leave a nasty wound. __While you are out__there__ are innocents as well so not all are here to give you battle. Protect them as they need you. Sensei wants to test your honor. Good luck my student.)_ The Ninja Master bowed, Ron returned the bow and began the walk to the test which would decide if he had indeed gotten better over the summer.

_'I hope Rufus is having fun with Yori.', _Ron half smiled as he pulled the face mask up to his cowl and loosened the sword across his back.

XXX

_Middleton Mall:_

The fashion maven of the high school and the small city sat in the food court taking her lunch break.

"Hi Monique how are ya hanging?", the college recruit smiled and waved as he made his way over to her avoiding the much smaller inhabitants who were running around making their parents edgy with their antics.

The African-American for her part smiled as he seemed to avoid all contact with the grace of a ballerina.

As he got to her booth she commented, "Those are some pretty good moves there blondie."

"When you're under an eight man rush of three hundred pound men who are very hungry and aggressive you tend to be light on your feet, or at the bottom of a pile.", Brick Flagg laughed, "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure, I'd like the company.", Monique replied and paused.

"What are you doing here today, I thought you'd be packing for college."

"I'm done and am going to load the truck up tomorrow for the trip. It's hard to believe just how much stuff you have when it's time to move. I mean Mom and Dad showed up at the apartment to take some of the things to their new place. I just couldn't take those trophies with me.", Brick laughed lowly, "Mostly they were about how well the system works."

"Yeah you mentioned something about that. I wonder how deep it goes?", the gossip queen mused.

"If I were you I wouldn't stick my nose in there Monique...That's just some advice. I'm just happy that I'm out, some other sucker is gonna get trapped by this though and the cycle will repeat itself. Anyway what are ya doing tonight?", he asked.

"Nothing, with Kim being gone on vacation there isn't a lot of people to hang with.", Monique frumped, a little lonely.

"Wanna go with me to a movie and dinner?", Brick asked.

Monique thought for a moment, "Sure do you want to meet or pick me up?"

"How about I pick you up? Say seven?"

"Yeah sounds like fun big boy.", Monique replied.

XXX

The masked figure calmly walked on the path used for exercises at Yamanouchi when he heard, _(Help help.)_

Silently, Ron hurried to the noise.

Before him was another black clad figure trying to grab onto an obviously frightened young woman.

_(May I be of assistance?),_ the American asked calmly knowing instinctively that this was the first part of his test.

_(Get lost loser.),_ the assailant taunted Ron well aware of what he had been called for most of his incarceration in high school, his intention to quickly make him lose focus.

_(Please remove your hands from the lady.),_ Ron told him staying calm as he was taught ignoring the insult.

_(Make me.), _he laughed as he threw the young woman at Ron who caught her and put her behind his back absently keeping track of her as well in case she was part of the team that he was now facing.

_(As you desire dishonored one.), _Ron replied with a hiss.

The two circled each other for a few moments when the attacker suddenly charged and drew the sword that he carried on his hip.

Ron's sheathed weapon was out in a blur that astonished both the attacker and the girl who was now just inside the wooded path. Silently he removed the Katana from its scabbard and held it before him, prepared to use whichever defense he needed to protect the girl from the other masked swordsman.

The American watched with narrowed eyes and waited as the one leading the assault rushed in with his Katana in an overhead cut meant to split Ron in two. As the opposing Katana began its downward strike the blond moved to his left and parried the blow, and countered with his own strike from left shoulder to right hip and then back across the middle at the navel. The series was meant to get the attacker's sword to take a feint he offered and then gut him on the spot.

_(It is good Stoppable-san. You have won.), _the attacker realized his mistake and lowered his weapon to his side.

With a bow to both the girl and his opponent Ron re-sheathed his sword and bowed knowing this was just the beginning.

X

The American stopped as he noticed two figures to his front in the gloom, _(Drop your weapons and your __valuables, then__ leave.)_

_(Come and take them if you feel lucky.),_ Ron replied as he used his thumb to release the catch on the sword and sheath knowing that this was going to happen fast.

The two moved as one. _'I must take the faster one first before they get me between them.',_ Ron mused as he drew his Katana with his scabbard left inside his sash this time.

Both weapons whistled to each and 'pinged' as they made repeated contact; the distinctive sound of steel on steel hammering away at each other. The first fighter was definitely one of the best that the American had ever crossed blades with as he feinted, parried then slashed as his comrade silently approached from the rear.

Ron could 'feel' the other when he saw his opponent he faced suddenly stiffen. At the last possible moment the blond pivoted on one foot and tripped the latecomer to the fight and slashed low delivering a non-life threatening gash to the side and leg. Then Ron reversed his spin and thrust forward making the original attacker slide to his right to slice downward towards Ron's shoulder nicking him as he caught the scabbard across his face distracting him and allowing Ron to close and stop his decapitating slice just as the sword contacted the neck.

_(We both give.), _the one on the ground told Ron seeing that both would have been killed or wounded severely if this had kept up.

_(Good let me help you. I am sorry about the wound.), _Ron told a senior student who he had been paired with before.

XX

Again the black form was quiet as he moved along the path staying in the dark.

XX

_(Who are you? Where is Makita?), _the female asked in concern, _(We are on exercise.)_

_(__Ah__ old friend, we haven't crossed paths since the volcano remember?),_ the masked person asked the female in front of him,_ (As for my former fellow student...let's say he is indisposed, my sources know all about the exercise.)_

_(__**You**__!), _the lithe ninja hissed remembering the dishonor that this one had caused with his actions. Unfortunately Yori didn't have her weapons with her as her evil ex-classmate drew his sword and smiled.

_(And I will have my revenge on the gaijin soon and all will be right in the world.), _Fukushima smirked as he blew some 'dust' off his hand into Yori's face.

The disgraced Yamanouchi ninja student caught Yori in part to keep her body from making noise. Then he carried her over to a tree that he had picked out to make sure that anyone traveling up the path saw her first. Picking up the rope he had hidden earlier he quickly tied up Yori, gagged her and placed a red wig on her head. He then tossed the remainder of the rope over a limb and hauled the young Japanese woman up so that her feet were just off the ground and was facing away from the trail. To the unfortunate Makita Namuri he went over and slit his throat to make sure that the senior student didn't interrupt the surprise that Fukushima had in store for the American.

XX

The American slowly approached, noting one figure ahead lit by an oil lamp. _'What__ the...', _Ron almost spoke when he saw the red headed form who looked suspiciously like someone he knew very well.

"KP!.", Ron hissed to himself as he cautiously approached the figure wearing a dress.

_(Stop right there. To get your little 'sweetheart' you must do battle with me. Your life for Kim __Possible's. What__ do you say?), _a figure appeared from a shadow.

_(This is dishonorable. There is no way Sensei would allow an innocent to be put in harm's way during an exercise.), _Ron spoke lowly.

_(Do you think not? Over the years he has sacrificed many that have served their purpose, what makes you think that the red head will have a better fate?),_ the figure taunted and drew his katana.

_(You know who I am, who am I going to kill evil one?),_ the American teen hissed.

_(You do not know me gaijin? I am surprised at you. And how are you going to kill me, you have a dull weapon while I do not. Your head will part from your shoulders and my honor will be regained for my family.)_

_(Fukushima?),_ Ron hissed as he drew his sword, knowing that the disgraced student had the advantage and that there was a very good chance that Kim Possible was going to be looking for a new boyfriend soon.

_(You have just as good of a chance as if you had drawn a feather instead of steel, I will make this quick so that I can make off with my prize, I mean your head.),_ the ninja began to laugh not knowing nor caring the amount of training the American teen had received over the summer.

_(Do you still wear women's clothes to cause enjoyment to your masters evil one?),_ Ron chuckled hoping to make his foe mad and trying to get him to strike before he was ready.

_(You young bitch, I will gut you before I take your head.), _Fukushima screamed at the insult as he began to strike without purpose.

Ron for his part parried and avoided knowing that his foe was both much better and was using a high quality sharp weapon of the best kind. _(Sure you will. Is that before or after your entertain the other men in the bath house like a __geisha__?)_

The American spun around and blocked the sharp sword again then played his gambit striking at Fukushima's weapon breaking his own in the process.

_(Now I have you gaijin, do you want to see it coming, or close your eyes. You will be in the afterworld with the kami before you know it.), _the former student laughed noticing Yori was waking up,_ (Or should I just kill your precious Yori first, then you will die disgraced and I will be finished with both of you, afterward I will take your Kim Possible as my play toy until I tire of her.)_

Ron smiled and held out his right hand._ (Lotus Blade.),_ he commanded hoping it would answer his call.

Immediately with a loud screech the brightly glowing blue Katana appeared in the teen's hand hissing loudly.

_(Hey Fukuhead...guess who's here?And it looks sorta pissed off.),_ Ron laughed as his eyes began to glow as he seemed to grow in stature.

_(How?)_

_(I'm __its__ Master, not you, not Fiske...just little ole me. And now I'm pissed. It's time for Fukushima sushi.),_ Ron rushed forward the legendary blade's path formed an arc while Fukushima tried to block the slash that shattered the disgraced ninja's weapon upon impact.

Ron slashed seven more times before the disgraced student fell in twelve pieces on the ground in under two seconds. The American teen showed just what he was made of when he righted the dying body of one of Yamanouchi's most promising ninjas in a hundred years before he swung again one last time saving his _battle foe _anymore pain. Ron picked up the head of the former Yamanouchi student by his top knot so that he could look around one more time before darkness claimed him. After the eyes glazed over Ron calmly placed the head on the ground and in a moment he was at Yori's side. Her eyes wide in awe, she had watched the battle once she regained consciousness.

_(That was well __done; you__ were able to call the blade when you needed it. Thank you for your assistance both in saving me and ridding Yamanouchi of a very dangerous man.),_ Yori told him.

_(Taking a life does no one honor Yori-san, but him losing his life was better than you losing yours and KP becoming his slave.), _Ron frowned as he set her down on her feet. He held her with his bloody left arm as he cut the rope that held the senior student up.

_(We must check on Makita.), _Yori urged, _(He was supposed to be the last one you fought.)._

Ron began to look around, _(There.), _the blond called to his friend.

_(I am sorry I wasn't faster Makita.),_ Ron stated as he knelt down and closed the eyes of the staring, but dead ninja. Yori bowed her head as she silently said goodbye to her longtime friend.

XXX

"RON!", Kim Possible cried out as she sat up in bed trembling.

In a few moments there was another red head in the room with her, "Kimberly are you all right?", Anne Possible asked as she grabbed for her daughter.

"Ron.", Kim gasps breathlessly.

"It was a dream honey, I'm sure Ronald is alright.", her mother told her with confidence, "Anyway you can call him a little later. Now do you want something to help you sleep?"

"No Mom, I think I just had a nightmare about Ron, you're right.", she touched her pendant and smiled softly, "I'm sure he's alright."

"Are you sure honey? We could call Ronald on your gizmo thing."

"Yeah Mom, I musta ate some of my own cooking. Ronnie's gonna call me after he gets home, it's only going to be another day or so.", Kim reassured her Mother since he had called her earlier in the evening not wanting to bother him if he was busy.

Anne shuddered at the thought of _anyone_ eating Kim Possible's cooking, "Are you sure you don't want some antacids then?"

"Mommmm, I'm alright."

"I'm sure you are honey. Good night."

"Good night Mom."

XXX

Sensei looked at the now cleaned and kneeling young man in front of him,_ (Please rise Stoppable-san and call the Lotus Blade to you.)_

With questioning eyes the American Teen held out his hand and called almost under his breath, _(Lotus Blade.)_

_(It is as we believed; you **are** the Chosen One of destiny Stoppable-san. I will train you tomorrow on how to change the weapon to serve different uses. Please return it to its case until morning.)_

_(It is my honor Sensei.), _Ron replied not really understanding what was happening,_ (Lotus __Blade, go__ home.)_

In a flash and a loud pop the mystical weapon disappeared.

_(Please follow me to my study Stoppable-__san, some__ things have happened and we need to get to the bottom of this without prying eyes.), _he told the American as he bowed and turned to leave the small arena where the ceremony had just concluded.

Following the white haired man to his own quarters and removing his footwear as the others did Ron waited for the others to sit before he did.

_(Stoppable-san today you have killed, I hope __Fukushima__was__ your first victim. Though unauthorized, the action was needed to save Yori-san's life and to avenge the honor of Makita and Yamanouchi. The disgraced one's pyre is now being built, __although I am saving the head…..I can use a new trophy in my study, and his will serve as an example of what happens when one disgraces the school.__ But now I and Yamanouchi are now in your debt again.),_ Sensei stated,_ (An honorable warrior feels the weight of the souls he harvests, even __those__ who have no worth.)_

_(Sigh, I did not have much choice Master...when I did it I felt cold inside. I wonder why Yori was wearing a red wig though, for a moment when I came upon the scene I thought that __Fukushima__ had KP.),_ Ron said.

_(That part of the exercise was to have Makita attack me and you intervene Stoppable-san.), _Yori told him, _(Fukushima put the false hair on me while I was unconscious. If his plan was to make you rush in and lose your calm...he failed in his purpose.)_

_(He DID upset __me; somehow__ he knew who I was and where I was going to be. He knew that my sword was dulled as well. I would say that our unlamented friend had informants inside the walls of Yamanouchi.), _Ron stated, as it was obvious to him and now them.

_(So it seems. You have applied your lessons well Stoppable-san Master Umestsu has trained you very well.), _Sensei smiled,_ (__Now__ is the time for rest. Tomorrow after breakfast meet me on the training ground. We have only a couple of days remaining until your return, but this time you will be returning with some things from Yamanouchi, one for Miss Possible and the rest for you to aid your training. Good night Stoppable-san and rest well tomorrow will be very intense.), _Sensei got up and bowed motioning the rest to do the same.

XX

"KP, hi honey.", Ron spoke into the Kimmunicator two days after the exercise.

"Hi honey, are you home?"

"No, I'll be taking off tomorrow night. So I'll be back in sometime next forever.", Ron lightly chuckled.

"Did you learn much?", Kim asked softly.

"Yeah I learned some history and more of the language...you'll never believe this, but I actually wrote some poetry. It didn't even suck that bad."

"You did? Can I see it?"

"Yeah, can you read Kanji?"

"No, but Wade can interpret it. I'll bet he has some sort of program that can do that on his computers somewhere.", the red head teased.

"Sigh, yeah I guess. I'll read some of it for ya when you get home KP, I love you so much.", Ron promised.

"I miss you.", Kim confessed in a small voice.

"Same here, it's been so long."

"I had a nightmare about you.", she told him.

"Oh? I'm telling you that I didn't do anything with that Yori girl, she wasn't even here the whole time I was.", Ron told her remembering her concern for the female ninja.

"You had better not, anyway I thought you were in danger, but it must have been some of my own cooking.", she replied.

"I thought we had a deal you weren't supposed to eat your cooking. It's only to be used to gain confessions from villains.", Ron laughed again making light of her fears.

"Ronnn, you're losing your points.", she informed him.

XXX

_Flight JAL 2691:_

Ron rubbed the new 'watch' on his wrist to get him used to having _something_ on his wrist,_ 'I wonder how I was able to make it through security though this really doesn't count as a weapon? Anyway Sensei is sending the rest of the articles by freight...well except for the special thing for KP, I hope she likes it.', _the blond mused as he thought about the pull the Master of the Ninja school had with some companies to get the token for his love.

The blond teen looked over his shoulder to make sure that the person behind him had plenty of room before tilting his seat back to get some sleep. Before Ron went to sleep he could hear the soft snores of his pink rodent buddy who had already passed into slumber.

X

_Middleton Airport:_

The tall blond woman told her husband, "Dean I see him, he's coming this way."

"That's good honey, I'll help him with his bags.", the short pudgy middle aged man replied.

"**Mom**, **Dad**.", Ron Stoppable called out as he spotted them and waved.

In a few moments Barb Stoppable was hugging her son for dear life. Dean tried to lift the duffle bag that Ron brought back. "Ooofff, what do you have in there son, a barbell set?"

"Nah Dad, just some clothes and some souvenirs that I picked up in Japan. Not much at all.", Ron chuckled then he showed the other bag he had, "I have something for KP that's the only one of its kind."

"Oh what did you get Kimberly Ronald?", Barb asked.

"A one of a kind Cuddlebuddy, with a certificate of authenticity from the chairman...I mean chairwoman of the board. The Headmaster of the school knows her and asked if they could make KP something special.", Ron explained.

"What is it?", Dean asked knowing how valuable some of the plush toys were.

"It's a Platamonkey. So a duckbilled platypus and monkey.", Ron informed them.

"And just how many did they make?", Dean asked.

"One and the papers say that it belongs to KP, so it's one of a kind.", Ron smiled.

"As much as she loves those things she might want to keep it in a vault.", Dean suggested.

Ron didn't tell his parents that his girlfriend already had a secure place where she kept some of Wade's more exotic gadgets when he answered, "Yeah I guess we'd better do that, come on let's go home. I want to catch up with all the gossip."

Barb glanced at her son as they walked to the parking deck, "Honey did you have a growth spurt in Japan. You look like you gained a couple of inches and gained some weight."

"I uh don't think I did, I mean I don't feel any different though I guess my clothes are fitting a little tighter.", the teen replied.

"You are right Ronald, but your clothes were so loose before, they look better on you now."

"Thanks Mom."

X

They were mostly quiet as they returned to the car for the drive.

As they drove home they passed the high school, "Ah as much as I hate high school Mom and Dad, I sure miss it. Looks like some of the football players are working out, maybe tomorrow I'll get with some of them and see how I do."

"Are you sure you want to play a violent game like football Ronald, all those boys are big and strong.", Barb replied from the front seat, "and even though you look bigger I think you'll look a dwarf to them."

"Yeah I think I want to, since I was bounced off the cheer squad as mascot I feel I need to do something to be a thorn in Bonnie Roachwaller...ooops I mean Bonnie Rockwaller's side. Otherwise it'll be a wasted year.", the blond teen snorted.

"You know that isn't nice to just needle her to death Ronald.", Dean reproached his son.

"Yeah I know, but she's so full of herself and she picks on KP all the time.", Ron told them.

"You know what Rabbi Katz always says...Some people are not worth our time if we have to say bad things about them. It's better you leave that young woman alone.", Barb added.

XX

_Later that night:_

Ron picked up his Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button. In moments Wade's image came up, "Hey Ron what can I do for you?"

"Wade buddy are you familiar with the term retribution?", Ron asked becoming very serious.

"Uh yeah Ron. What's up?"

"You know those guys that tried to rape KP?"

"Yeah, what do you need to know?"

"I want their bios and I want a ride to each one of their locations, one at a time. Starting with the leader and I want a ride to where he's at.", Ron's left eye began to twitch slightly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to kill them if that is what you're concerned about, but I want them to know that KP and her roomie have a protector and I think that the word will spread when I get done with the four. What they tried to do to KP and Sarah needs to have a little more repercussions if you know what I mean.", Ron smiled now.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ron, what if they hurt you?"

"You let me worry about that Wade and promise me nobody finds out, not even KP...OK?"

"Sure Ron, who do you want first?"

"The guy that led the assault buddy. It's good to start at the top and work your way down. I'm gonna educate him about 'stinky finger'."

"OK I can have a ride to your place in about twenty minutes is that good enough?", the genius asked, "What was that comment about a finger?".

"Yep it's good enough, now who is gonna get the snot whipped out of him tonight?", Ron asked then explained himself, "And 'stinky finger' is a term that KP's roommate at the camp used."

"Oh ok. This guy's name is Jerome Banks.", there was the sound of typing, "Oh good he's back on campus. I will have your ride drop you off and while you're in flight I'll have all the data on him I have on file which is quite extensive now that he attacked Kim."

"Good I want pictures of him and no witnesses. So when I get there you might want to sign off for a while Wade. You don't wanna get called into court ya know."

"Yeah I know."

"Now where am I going?", Ron asked smiling now to keep his friend at ease.

"Iowa City our little play boy has been hanging out at bars a bit during the summer...He **is** twenty-one you know.", Wade explained

I didn't know, but how do you know where he is buddy?", Ron wondered out loud.

"After the attack I started an online surveillance on him and the others. I've done that with others over the years you know. It adds a little extra security.", Wade enlightened him.

"You have? No wonder you're not surprised.", Ron told him as he tightened down his black belt on his pants, "Hey first thing I gotta do is to buy something that makes me out to be a local...Maybe a University sweatshirt? You know something that doesn't say Don Droppable."

Wade snorted in reply, "I think we'll find someplace to get you something, oh their colors are black and gold so sorta stealthy."

"Hey here's the jet, I gotta get on the thing, we're burning moonlight.", Ron laughed as he picked up his pack and left an already prepared note for his parents who were out for the evening.

X

_The hover jet that didn't have Global Justice painted **all** over it:_

Over the Kimmunicator the two male members of Team Possible exchanged information. "So it seems this guy has been a thorn in the side of a lot of people and nobody can nail him with anything?", Ron asked incredulously.

"Yeah and I don't think the University is real happy with him either. The girls on their cheerleader and pompom squads usually travel in groups with their boyfriends around in the wings. You know if you think about it this could be considered one of those _'service'_ projects that Kim likes to do.", Wade replied as he dug further into Jerome's background.

"Oh well good, maybe he and I will get locked in a cell together or something...nah Wade this is just an in and out. By the time I get done they'll know enough not to mess with KP and none of them will remember my face.", the blond chuckles.

"OK Ron, I am getting a current feed of where the target is, looks like he's barhopping.", Wade said.

"After very many it'll be more like bar crawling.", Ron snorted, "Anyway when we get close wake me up, I'm gonna close my eyes...I still have some jet lag."

"Sure Ron, get some shuteye you have about forty-five minutes."

"That'll be enough."

XX

_The Stoppable home:_

"We're home Ronald.", Barb called out to see if her son was still up.

"Honey there's a note on the table.", Dean told her as he read it.

"Oh he left his cell phone here and is gaming with Felix tonight.", Dean finally finished.

"Maybe his schedule is all messed up and he needs this time to re-charge his brain.", she told him.

"Well I'll put some cheese out for Rufus then. Ronald will be home in a few hours."

"That sounds fine, I'm going to get ready for bed Dear.", Barb replied.

XX

_Iowa City:_

"Thanks for the lift guys, I owe ya.", Ron called out as the hover jet landed on the top floor of the deserted parking lot.

"Have fun Stumpable, don't chase any of them college girls they're too old for ya.", the co-pilot called back.

"Oh not gonna do that, I have a meeting with some professor on Japanese poetry.", Ron lied not knowing if there even was an expert on campus, "I was having trouble with some of it."

Ron could see the co-pilot nod as he waved. In moments the craft was gone. "OK Wade where's a store?"

"Three blocks to your north and right now your target is about a half a mile away.", Wade returned, "I hope you know what you're doing...Kim's gonna be pissed if she finds out."

"Yeah I know, but you're in this up to your brown ears too so I guess it's in our own best interest if we keep this quiet.", Ron advised hoping his sword master didn't give his friend too much information.

Ten minutes later Ron walked out of the small shop wearing a black sweatshirt with what appeared to be a gold logo on left breast of some kind of bird. "OK where's my target now Wade?"

"Turn left and go three blocks then turn right and go four. He's in a place called Casey's right now and I am hacking into their security...Uh Ron they're carding people before letting them in. What are you going to do?", the Team Possible tech guru nervously asked.

"Go in.", Ron replied.

"How? I said they're carding people, you know **for** age? That place is a bar….they serve booze."

"Wade don't you think that I don't have fake IDs?"

"Uh...I didn't think of that, sorry.", Wade seemed to turn red which was rather hard for him as he wondered where Ron could have gotten a hold of something like that without him knowing.

As Ron got to the college hangout he pulled the Illinois driver's license his friends at Yamanouchi had made up for him and handed it to the huge college guy who was the bouncer.

"You're new kid. I haven't seen you before."

"Just got in from the University of Illinois and enrolled in a Master's program man..", Ron replied. "What's the cover charge here man.", Ron asked having been drilled to do this automatically.

"Ten bucks and you have the first two beers free. How do you guys over there deal with no mascot?"

"Kinda steep, but until I get to the store and get my own I guess it'll have to do.", Ron passed the two fives over and held out his hand for the stamp that was coming and his license back with a smirk, "They still have a mascot, it's just they have to be politically correct and keep the Chief underground."

"Yeah politically correct, anyway have fun, but look out this can be a rough place."

"I'll be careful mommy.", Ron smiled back and walked inside not telling him what kind of mayhem he was probably going to lay down.

In the space of the next hour Ron had not only gotten close to his target, but after buying the older man a few drinks he was seemingly on his good side as well.

"Come on let's go over to the Galaxy.", Jerome urged to the handful of friends who were with him, "You too Bob." For once Ron was glad that none of them knew his real name.

"Galaxy? I'm kinda new on campus ya know. What do they have there?", Ron asked.

"Girls.", one of the others replied.

"Sounds cool.", Ron told them.

A few minutes later the six young men staggered out of Casey's towards their next stop on the tour.

"Hey this way's a shortcut.", Jerome told them pointing to an alley.

"Sure thing.", Ron replied with a slur in his speech.

The group hadn't gone fifteen yards when one of the young men grabbed Ron. "Alright punk give us all your money, or we're gonna have to beat it out of ya.", a voice growled.

"Huh, what do you mean Lance?", Ron asked as the older and larger person seemed to menace him.

"You got money and we want it.", Jerome clarified as another of Jerome's friends named Nick grabbed Ron's other shoulder.

"You're gonna rob me? Why?", Ron asked in fear.

"We aint robbing you punk, we're just relieving you of some tolls just like in high school.", Nick laughed since he had been a bully and knew that they were all over the world. Nick then slapped Ron across the face and shoved him up against a wall preparing to pound Ron if he didn't give them what they asked for. "Remember high school?"

"Yeah I remember.", Ron gasped as he reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. "Oooppps.", Ron slurred as he dropped the object on the ground. As Lance reached for the money holding accessory Ron moved slightly and touched Lance's arm which suddenly went numb.

"Ahhh my arm...What did you do prick?", Lance cried out.

"Oh man are you all right?", Ron feigned concern keeping his words slurred. "Hey buddy did you see what happened?", Ron asked Nick as the ninja used his free hand to apply pressure to Nick's wrist until it snapped audibly. Ron also identified Nick as a major threat and stepped on his ankle breaking it as well, causing the larger young man to collapse in agony.

The blond from Middleton then pivoted and front snap kicked Lance in the neck finding three pressure points and stunning him for the next ten minutes.

Jerome watched two of his drinking buddies fall to the obviously younger man not realizing what he was watching. "Jimmy, Davey get him.", the male cheerleader roared, enraged as the three charged the teen who had now pulled a balaclava up to cover his facial features and produced a small piece of aluminum in his hand which only stuck out about six inches.

The now disguised Ron Stoppable spun and whirled as he used the long Hestitan of Yamanouchi's own design to bash Davey in the temple as he missed letting the dazed thug run into a wall knocking him out. Then the blond member of Team Possible thrust the piece of aluminum into Jimmy's solar plexus also dropping him to his knees in a blur.

"Who are you?", Jerome choked seeing four of his large friends down and hurting and now facing the smaller young man by himself.

"A little bit different than trying to rape a friend of mine, isn't it prick.", Ron growled this time, "I'm a lot meaner than Sarah is."

Jerome's eyes widened, "You're a friend of Sarah's?"

"She's got lots of friends, asshole, and you hurt her and her roomie. Now you're going to pay.", Ron misdirected his prey.

Jerome turned to run, but was caught and hauled back into the alley. "Please man, it was that Possible girl's fault, if she would have just put out none of this would have happened."

Ron was beyond pissed. He kicked the college cheerleader in his good knee hard enough to tear a ligament. "So it was Kim Possible's fault huh? Cause she didn't put out?" Ron delivered a hard punch low to Jerome's floating rib on his right side fracturing it... "You know I respect her and I despise rapists. I think they ought to castrate each and every one of them…and I have a knife to do it."

Ron seeing he really had his opponent's attention continues after kneeing him in the 'nads to punctuate the effort, "Now **here's** how it's going to be from now on _Jerome, _I'm gonna pay attention to **you** and your little band of goons here. If I ever find out that you attacked a woman again. I am going to track you down and remove your little friends and cut **it** off too...without any painkiller. Do you understand me?"

Ron could see him processing the information, "I don't think you believe me buddy."

Ron then dropped the guy who attacked his KP and went over to one of the guys and removed a lighter from his jeans.

The sill irate teen went back to Jerome's side and lit the lighter holding it where Jerome's legs came together.

"I believe you, I believe you.", the college cheerleader cried in agony moments later.

"Yeah I think you do, for your sake you'd better hope you have a good memory 'cause I do.", Ron told him coldly as he punched him in the back of the head then with inspiration hitting his mind the blond teen started breaking fingers after three of them he stopped satisfied he finally got the buff young man's attention or would when he woke up.

Ron exited the dark alley leaving the guys who had attempted to mug him with one last reminder. He kicked each one of them in the face breaking their noses.

As he looked at his watch he muttered to himself,_ 'Damn seven minutes...__too__ slow.' _He quickly walked away from the groaning forms in the alley a few minutes later he pulled out his Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button on it.

"Hey Ron I have a cab on the way, just walk three blocks to your right. He has orders to drop you off at the terminal. I have you on a small plane home from there.", Wade told him.

"Wish I didn't have to do that buddy, but you saw they tried to mug me. So it got more violent than I really wanted.", Ron explained.

"Well I matched their faces, seems that they've been doing this for a while, so you did the community a public service.", the genius replied.

"Good keep an eye on their files; I might have to reinforce the lessons learned tonight. Talk to ya later Wade.", Ron broke the connection.

XXX

OK so I did say that Ron isn't Lilly white didn't I? Remember Zorpox can be a jerk and Ron loves Kim and will just about do anything for her. Not only that but he seems to have overcome his reluctance to mix it up as it were and sometimes gets a little carried away.

While this is going on Kim expresses her feelings about Ron to Nana. The former 'operator' tells Kimmie about her grandfather and how much Phillip was like Ron. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how all this turns out.

Oh the dreaded disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and Wade Load are the property of the Disney Corporation and the show 'Kim Possible' creators and not myself or my badical beta. And neither of us make any coinage from this little writing hobby and it is just for the amusement of us and our readers so there.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	14. Chapter 14

Jeeze it's chapter 14 already are any of you numb yet? So what happened last time? Ron has his final 'exam' and he shows that he can slice and dice villains when properly motivated. Poor Fuskushima, I mean how many times have I killed you in stories so far you jerk?

So I need to thank my reviewers, I want you to know that appreciate each and every one of them. Jimmy1201; Kim's reaction will be interesting to be sure to the ink job. CB73; you are right Ron can get more out of an altercation that oleo can get out of bread. Pbow; yeah Ron can kick some bootie and something tells me the night is young yet so I get the feeling that someone else is going to get some well-deserved justice. Does Ron feel this? Yup. Readerjunkie; Ron feels that if someone messes with Kim intending to do her harm they deserve a hospital stay (if they are lucky).

I also want to thank everyone for reading. Even though I enjoy the reviews I am interested in how many take the time to read my work.

Sooo where are we going? Well Ron is traveling back to Middleton after an evening of exercise up in Iowa City. And I wonder what will happen when he gets back?

And for a bonus we have another James scene, what is he gonna do and who is he gonna do it with? Ooooppps that sounds kinky and I don't mean it to be. But you're gonna have ta wait 'cause it's time….

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 14

_Aboard a private jet at 20,000 feet:_

"Well are you feeling better now that you've had some exercise Ron?", Wade asked seeing the number two field member of Team Possible who was finally able to relax a little after a very long day which had started in Japan.

"A little Wade buddy, we'll work on the other pervs in KP's attack later, but I need to get some shuteye. That flight from Japan wore me out.", Ron replied not caring what his tech person thought of his little escapade earlier in the evening.

"Yeah I guess, but you know Kim's not going to be happy with you taking the law into your own hands like you did tonight.", Wade warned hoping that this wouldn't break them up when she found out.

"_She_ won't know if _you_ don't tell her...And you did say **they've** been doing this kind of thing for a while.", Ron replied interlacing his fingers behind his neck, "So like you said, let's consider this a Public Service from the tenth best side kick in the world."

"You know I can't lie to Kim, she makes me tremble.", Wade moaned aloud remembering the green eyes of the famous heroine and how they could turn dangerous looking.

"You'd better learn fast. It's the one thing that you'll need most if you ever get married Wade.", Ron chuckled as he closed his eyes.

"And you know this how?"

"I'm older."

"You're denser too, being tired is making you do some dumb things. Go to sleep. I'll call ya up when you get about twenty minutes out.", Wade promised, "Oh you better tell Felix to lie for you too or it isn't going to work."

"Yeah, I'll take care of that in the morning. Make some plans for those other guys on the list too. I want this to be too painful for them to ignore for a while."

"You sure took care of that tonight.", Wade said as he closed the connection.

The blond teen muttered to himself and into the dead connection, "Yeah I hope."

Dr. Load was not idle while his teammate napped getting updates on where the others might be located,_ 'Maybe I can get Ron to lay low for a little while, these guys aren't going anywhere. Then maybe Ron might forget about this…'_

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Well Dr. Director what do you think Stoppable was up to on his little trip?", 'top' Agent Will Du asked his boss, not mentioning that Wade Load wasn't the only one who had the world wired.

Betty Director smirked, "Maybe he was just checking on the corn crops in Iowa. You know, to see if it's shoulder high and tasseling yet.", she smirked at him a sceond time.

"Sure Ma'am, whatever you say. Now we have a report that he's on the way back to Middleton. Do you want to debrief him? Maybe I could annoy him some more if you want.", Will asked.

"No not yet, now be nice, you might have to work with him some day. Check Police reports in Iowa City and see if anything unusual happened tonight though.", she told him, "I _would _like to see what he's been up to. If he was active and getting some meaningful exercise then we might not have to find something to keep him busy while Kimberly is on her vacation, I wouldn't care for him to get bored now would I?"

Will Du coughed seeing the twinkle in his bosses eye, "Do you want me to lean on the locals there?"

"You don't have to do that. If there is anything of importance we'll know soon enough."

XXX

_Lowerton warehouse district:_

"Come on Manny hurry up hooking up that tranny to the torque converter. We have some mayhem to let out of our systems.", the blond mullet headed freak called out as he slid out from underneath of the supercharged heavy duty pickup truck he was working on, attaching some device to it to make it sound louder.

"Yeah I'm hurrying. Ya know Ed we can steal that crippled kid's chair. This late at night who's gonna stop us and nobody's even seen the Possible chick in over a month. Maybe she and that sidekick of hers have quit.", Manny replied from under the hood of the truck with a torque wrench, making sure everything was tight to his own specs, proud that he held his to a higher level than was done at the factory (or so he thought so).

"Yeah duuuuuddde, that was one sweet chair, what that kid was able to do with it...let's grab him _and_ the chair, I'll bet cousin Drew would pay us some bucks for it and I can get a date with that green babe, I'm tellin' ya she's hot for me. If Drew doesn't him or the chair then the kid can tell us how the chair works….seriously...and then we can have some fun with it.", Ed Lipsky raised up out from of his prone position and banged his head. "Owww, that hurts, did I get any dirt on the mullet?", Ed asked as his voice raised in pitch worried about the famous hair not realizing the style was ten years out of date and looked stupid on his middle aged body. He then spent a couple of seconds shaking off the ringing in his ears.

"Nah, you're fine boss.", Sam Workup replied as he checked out the most famous blond mane in crime after checking him out.

"Thanks Sammy, yeah while we're crusin' tonight let's get the crippled kid's chair. I seriously need to see how that thing works.", Ed told them motioning for Sam to complete the work under the hood, "I jacked his driver's license the last time we had a run in. Stupid kid kept it on his chair; we'll pay him a little visit. And since we haven't seen red in a while, we should have nooo problems. Yaaaahhhhh!", Ed air-guitared.

An hour later the 'Gear Heads' and their slightly eccentric boss exited the warehouse to go 'cruisn' and to accomplish a little thievery with it to make the night that much more enjoyable _and_ profitable.

XXX

_'That sure is annoying.', _the blond teen mused as he began to wake up as he became aware of the annoying sounds coming from his Kimmunicator. "OK, OK I'm up Wade.", Ron finally pushed the connect button on his Kimmunicator.

"Thought I'd let you know that your plane is on final to Middleton, and your friend Felix has been trying to call you, I told him you was taking a little nap 'cause you had jetlag.", Wade said as he filled Ron in about incoming calls.

"Anything from KP?", Ron asked.

"Not a word...good thing though, I still can't lie to her."

"Good you'll make a nice henpecked husband when you grow up buddy. When did Felix call last?"

"About twenty minutes ago, you wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah I guess I'd better."

"Give me a minute Ron."

"Sure.", the blond teen replied as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

After about thirty seconds Felix's voice came on over the communications device. "Hey Felix buddy how are ya doin?", Ron asked

"It's late; you still wanna come over and do some 'Monster Mayhem'?"

"Yeah sorry, about petering out on ya, but I was trashed. How about I get there in about forty-five minutes?", Ron asked.

"Sure Ron, or we can do it another day.", Felix countered.

"Nah, I feel pretty good now. All that airplane travel gets to ya.", the blond explained.

"Yeah I guess, I'll see you in a little while.", Felix replied hanging up his phone.

On Ron's Kimmunicator Wade's image came back up with a snort, "Well bright boy, you have to cover lies with more lies. What's next?"

"Shaddup Wade and get me a ride over by Felix's home when I get in will ya?", Ron grunted really wanting to get some sleep, but knowing he had to cover his tracks from his adventures that he had earlier in the evening.

The genius replied as he typed, "Looks like you have a cab fare Ron; sorry it's the best I can do...We sure don't want Kim to know what you've been up to. She might freak and pound your butt."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Do me a favor and call my house, what's one more lie?"

"Well it's your coffin.", Wade grimaced.

"Yeah _my_ coffin. Uh if I ever get one make it Walnut or something pretty. I'd like my one or two friends to be impressed.", Ron chuckled at his situation after a moment wondering just how many he would have left when they planted him.

"You have way more than that Ron."

"Do I?", Ron was serious now.

"Well uh...I ah..."

"Wade that's what I thought, anyway let's just drop it alight and ring my folks."

"Sure Ron…."

The blond teen was rewarded by a groggy voice after the phone was picked up, "Dad? This is Ron, I just want to let you know that I'm gonna bunk over at Felix's tonight. I'm beat and don't want to walk home. Uh can you do me a favor and set some cheese out for Rufus?"

"Ronald? Oh OK, thanks for letting us know, we'll set the deadbolt and I'll make sure that Rufus gets some more cheese before I go back to bed.", Dean Stoppable replied as soon as he realized who was speaking to him.

"Thanks Dad give Mom my love, see ya in the morning.", Ron told him.

"G'night Son.", Dean replied hanging up the device._ 'He's such a good boy, not every son would think of calling like that.'_

XX

"Well that takes care of that right Wade?", Ron asked the ever present watcher.

"As long as they don't find out, yeah. Otherwise you'll be grounded for life.", the genius told him.

"And if KP finds out?"

"I'll make sure you have that casket of your choice."

"Remember I want Walnut...polished brass handles too."

"I remember."

"Snort, Mom and Dad will probably get me cardboard though. Dad'll probably think wood caskets are a fad.", he snorted, "Well the plane's landing. I'll go and meet the taxi, who's the service?", the blond teen asked.

"Yellow Cab."

"Good I have the info, talk to ya later Wade, get some sleep."

"Good luck gaming tonight Ron, remember Felix is one of the best players out there."

"What am I chopped liver?"

"Compared to Felix Renton...yeah you are.", Wade snickered shutting down the connection.

X

"Hey Felix long time no see. How are ya doin?", Ron asked as his wheel chair bound friend answered the door.

"Doing great Ron, how was your trip to Japan?"

"It was good, Lord how I miss KP though...you too, I mean.", Ron added, "But I'd rather kiss _her_."

"I know what you mean Ron, if I was dating someone like Kim everyone else would be a distant thought in my mind.", he replied as he let Ron in and pushed the wheels on his chair.

"Why aren't you doing it electrically?"

"I do it manually inside the house Ron, you know that."

"I forgot.", Ron replied because he did forget.

A few minutes later the two teens where chowing down on a pizza that Felix had ordered and drinking soda catching up.

"So have you and Kim 'done it' yet?", Felix asked trying to get a rise out of Ron not knowing that he didn't have to this evening and well basically like all teenaged boys…well they're pervs.

"Done what?", Ron asked oblivious as always.

"You know..."

"Felix what are you talking about?", Ron was perplexed.

"You know...you guys are boyfriend, girlfriend..."

"Huh? Wheels it's been a real long day and I just don't have it upstairs right now.", Ron looked at his friend.

"You know a little hanky panky up in the tree house late at night."

"Huh...ohhhh, uh you don't know Mr. Dr. P very well do ya Felix?"

"No, not really. Just his reputation as a scientist."

"I have a question, how long will it take to reach the nearest black hole?", Ron asked cause he had no idea.

"Well theoretically there is one at the center of our galaxy and if we design a rocket ship that can travel and three times the speed that the fastest ones will go right now. I think it would still take a few hundred years at least; our star is about 2,500 light years from the edge of the bulge. But the closest is about one kilo parsec away Why?", the gifted paraplegic asked.

"I've been getting black hole threats for a while now. Anyway what's a parsec?", Ron told his buddy then asked.

"I wouldn't worry about them, though your great, great grandkids might start worrying. You'll be long gone. That is unless they develop faster than light travel.", Felix replied to his friend then paused, "It's about oh thirty five hundred light years. I mean all this is off the top of my head and I'd have to look it up to be sure of the numbers."

"Well I shouldn't worry then 'cause I'll be long dead right?"

"Yeah that's about the size of it, now if the Earth gets invaded by some advanced civilization and they have faster than light transportation...Then I'd worry, but until then I think you're pretty safe.", Felix laughed lightly, "He's got you buffaloed."

"Yeah I see that now, OK let's see how good ya are buddy, cause I think I'm better than I was before I went to Japan.", Ron snorted feeling much better now.

"You'd better be, 'cause I'm gonna stomp your butt into zombie goo."

"It won't be the first time will it?"

"No and don't count on it being the last time either _sidekick_.", Felix smirked booting up the game.

"Hey, KP called me her partner.", Ron mock whined.

Felix snorted as the game booted and he pressed start, "Just going by what the media calls ya Ron, or do you want to go by what Rockwaller calls ya instead?"

Ron turned red thinking of Kim's rival and hit the pause, "There ya go and spoil the mood buddy."

"Ok, Ok that was a low blow. I apologize.", Felix replied acknowledging he stepped over the line.

"As long as you invite her to a dance to get the full treatment of her barbs, I accept. But you'll have to get your distemper shots first.", Ron smirked knowing his friend was just trying for an edge.

"I'd rather get on the spaceship with ya.", Felix chuckled.

"No you're not; I'm hoping to get KP on board and I don't plan on sharing her. Won't James T Possible be surprised when we radio back...Maybe we can do a live feed for his entertainment sans clothes.", Ron snorted getting in the spirit, "there's nothing more that he could do to me…I mean KP and me."

"Oh sure and I get blamed 'cause I was right here when you thought of it.", Felix laughed as a skeletal villain chomped on his avatar's head, the graphics on the television were good enough to show gray matter spurting out. "I hate you Stoppable.", Felix now roared almost throwing the controller in disgust having lost for the first time in a long time.

"Get in line, what's another guy who wants my guts for garters?", Ron glibly asked his friend.

"I don't wear garters Ron."

"Yeah I know you're more of a pantyhose kind of guy aren't ya?", Ron chuckles getting the upper hand and sitting back for the next round.

"And Kim?", Felix asked trying to regain the edge he was used to.

"Huh?"

"Yeah what is her favorite kind of stockings?"

"Why do you have a fetish about my girlfriend's underwear buddy?", Ron quipped getting a little distracted, "I'm starting to worry about you and I think that I'm gonna have to go girlfriend shopping at the girlfriend store for ya."

"Uh no, but thanks."

"Well telling other boys _that_ information will get me grounded from touching said garments, so you might want to call someone else on that front. Monique might tell you, but she might lay a world of hurt on you too. I can see it now on the news bulletin African-American fashion-girl warrior stomps two sniveling hormonally distracted Middleton boys, details at ten."

"Yeah I guess.", Felix replied seeing his ploy was working and his friend's avatar was now cornered by three of the zombies.

"See what I mean, we get stomped...Mr. Dr. P gets enraged, Monique ends up in 'D' Hall, I get launched towards a black hole and you get into MIT.", Ron snorted again.

"You're making all that up.", Felix now laughed as well, "Well all but the last part. I got tentatively accepted last week. It's good being smart."

"Congratulations buddy, this is great news. You and KP are gonna be going to good schools and doing great things…..I'm proud of ya.", Ron high fived his friend.

"How about you?"

"Me? I'm planning on applying to Smarty Mart in a couple weeks. Who knows I might end up being employee of the month sometime.", Ron sighed.

"Ron you got more going on than that."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Trust me bud...no I don't.", Ron replied now not looking at his friend as his voice trailed off.

"Ron what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong it's just we're coming to our senior year... and things are gonna change. Hey do me a favor buddy?", Ron asked now looking at his friend.

"You know if anything happens to me. Make sure KP is alright. I'd hate to have her moping around and all, She's got this great future that's gonna show itself.", Ron now looked piercingly at his friend.

"Ron?"

"I'm not asking you to marry her, just make sure she's alright. Promise?", Ron asked.

"Ron?"

"Yeah? Oh you lose.", the blond told his friend as his warrior like avatar leaped out of the way leaving the zombie to attack Felix's mage right behind it.

"Damn you, yeah I promise.", Felix told him wondering how he got out of the fix he was in.

XX

At that point the front door crashed in. "Get the chair dudes…and the cripple.", a familiar voice sounded.

"Huh?", Ron gasped as five large and ugly men entered the house, two had crowbars. The other two had a shocking device while Motor Ed just watched enjoying the show knowing he was going to get even.

"Hey it's skinny dude. Where's red? Get em anyway, he helped bust my cuz.", a large unshaven man in a muscle shirt yelled, his head on a swivel like some doll as the other three charged into the house.. Two of them had the small devices in their hands ready to use and were aiming them at Ed's orders targeting the two teens.

Felix looked up in terror as a tazer hit him in the shoulder causing him to shudder as the high voltage/low amperage hit him.

Ron rolled and spun rising to his feet as the two darts from the second tazer flew by his chest nearly hitting him and causing Ron who was still holding on to his controller to fling it at the wires knocking them out of the way. The teen who until a few days ago had been at a ninja academy charged the closest of the two and with a flurry of knife hands and ridge hands broke three wrists, four ribs, one nose and had struck several pressure points knocking them out of the encounter. He was reacting viciously as trained.

In a matter of only a few seconds two of Motor Ed's men were down and Ron was already engaging another before any more offensive actions could take place against Felix who was trembling from the electric shock. Ron performed a double palm strike with the fingers raised on his right and the fingers lowered on his left in otherwise what is known in some martial arts schools as a 'Dragon Strike'. Ron then stepped in bringing his right elbow up into the nose and then down on the clavicle breaking it. The lower palm struck the groin and the upper one the solar plexus causing the large man to seize up and drop to the floor.

The fourth goon finally got his senses about him and grabbed 'skinny dude', Kim Possible's sidekick, to try and subdue him. Ron though, seeing the arm on his shoulder, trapped it there with the opposite hand and brought his elbow straight up and then down as he twisted thereby hyper extending the elbow and effectively breaking it with an audible crunch. Not quite finished with the said goon, the blond teen kicked him in the side of the knee breaking it and tearing the ACL too.

At that moment a middle-aged woman in a robe came into the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Ron Stoppable was too busy at the present to see her and lunged after a disappearing Ed Lipsky who, after witnessing the Ron's surprising Martial Arts display, had turned to run away not even taking the time to play his air guitar as he was trying to save his ass from a similar smack down.

"Ronald?", Ellen Renton asked seeing Ron chase out the door after the fleeing large man. She followed and yelled after seeing her son on the floor with the goons, "What happened?"

"Call the cops and EMTs.", Ron screamed over his shoulder as he tackled the larger man. By now the blond member of Team Possible was thoroughly pissed and began to beat on Motor Ed while he was face down in the prone position deciding that at least one of Kim's foes was going to learn a lesson very quickly.

XX

Mrs. Renton went back inside and called the Authorities and helped her Son into a sitting position. "Mom, what happened?", a shaking Felix asked while he was recovering as he didn't get hit by the probes in a real vulnerable place and was coming around already.

"Someone broke into the house and attacked you Felix.", she informed him as she checked her son for injuries.

The crippled young man's eyes opened in alarm hearing this news, "Ron…."

XX

The 'minor' component to Team Possible continued to rain punches down on the back of the renegade mechanic's head. Finally the teen got Ed's left arm behind his back and was pulling it up at an impossible angle. "I am really pissed at you Edward!", Ron spat, "Attacking someone in a wheel chair like that. And you've done it **before**. I think it's time to get your attention." **SNAP** Ron pulled a little finger back and broke it.

Motor Ed screamed, "My hand..."

"Is my toy until the cops get here to rescue you, prick.", Ron Stoppable interrupted as he pulled back the ring finger to the same angle that the little finger snapped at.

In the distance sirens were sounding.

"I give, I give!" Seriously!, Ed began to cry.

"What was that Eddie? You know I absolutely hate your hair cut….always have. It looks stupid." This time it was the middle finger's turn to enjoy what the others had just found out….Kim Possible's side kick _could_ become an asshole when provoked.

Ron punched the villain in the back of the head to knock him out ending his agony, for now.

A few moments later the first Police car showed up and two officers got out with their service pistols drawn.

"What is the problem Mr. Stoppable?", Officer Hobble asked as he rushed up seeing the mullet headed maniac on his face not moving.

"Sir this guy here and four others inside the house broke in and assaulted the occupants. Can you cuff this guy and help me with taking care of the Rentons?", Ron explained then inquired.

"Monte take care of this one would ye while I accompany this young man inside?", Hobble told his partner as still more cars showed with an ambulance right behind them.

The blond teen shuddered for a moment hearing the name used and glanced to make sure that the new officer wasn't furry with opposable toes. Seeing the officer was normal Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

X

Felix Renton was annoyed. First his friend wasn't able to come early for a night of gaming and then after only an hour some goons had broken into his house._ 'Boy is Mom ticked off and she's been staring at Ron off and on too. I wonder why?', _the teen mused.

A little later the EMTs had left and Mrs. Renton cornered Ron. "OK Ron, what was all that?", she asked.

"All what Ma'am?", Ron replied with his own question.

"I watched you fight two men like you are a karate expert...And you're only a teenager.", she informed him so that he couldn't hide what happened.

"Well if KP can do that why can't I?", Ron inquired with a sinking feeling in his belly knowing that his cover in Middleton hadn't even lasted twenty-four hours.

"Kim is exceptional; she's been taking Kung Fu since she was six. She's taken gymnastics and don't that I haven't spoken with her Mother too. She's had lots of private lessons and I _know_ that you haven't. So you had better start leveling with me.", Ellen Renton warned letting him know what she knew.

Ron Stoppable looked down for a few moments then straight at her and his best male friend, "If I tell you, you can never reveal it to anyone. If you do people could get hurt, maybe killed."

"There's no one here besides us, my husband is out of town for a few days, but...", Ellen said, "I promise not to tell a soul and so does Felix...Right honey?"

Ron's friend looked at him and then his Mom, "Yeah I promise, I know Ron wouldn't keep secrets unless he had to."

At this Ron stood up and finally they noticed that he was much taller than he looked only moments before.

"How?", Felix murmered.

"I slouch on purpose, makes me look smaller and less of a threat.", Ron simply told them as he pushed the connect button on his Kimmunicator.

In moments a obviously sleepy Wade Load appeared, "Sorry to get you up buddy, but would you contact Yamanouchi for me and set up a video conference?"

"Why Ron?", the genius asked.

"Wade, my cover has been compromised tonight here in Middleton and one of my friends and him Mom know that something is going on with me. I'm not really sure that they will believe what I tell them. So Sensei has to explain some things to the _outsiders, it's above my paygrade_."

"Alright, I'll have them up in a moment. What happened, did you have to beat the snot out of more of Kim's assailants tonight?"

"Nah, Motor Ed broke into Felix's house and his Mom caught me in a peeved moment delivering justice to some goons KP and I have run across over the years.", Ron replied.

"Uh alright and knowing how you dispense justice I wonder if any of them survived. I'm going to stream this to their big screen TV so you don't have to crowd around the Kimmunicator.", Wade told them as the TV which already had been on suddenly went snowy with static.

"I'm not that bad, I only wanted to remind those clowns that it isn't nice to get some 'stinky' finger.", Ron countered as he caught a shocked look from both his friend and his friend's Mother.

"Sure Ron, tell that to someone else. They are still in the Emergency Room at a hospital and three of them are going to be admitted.", Wade snorted having the events that happened earlier in the evening on file.

In a few moments a lovely Asian girl's features came on the television screen. _(Stoppable-san why are you calling through Wade-sama and not using your meditation techniques?), _she asked sharply. (ST here; yeah they have the technology too!)

"Yori-san, I have run into a problem. I have been compromised. I responded during an attack on a friend and I have been viewed using some of my skills.", Ron explained, "Let us keep this conversation in English so that they know what is going on."

"Sigh, very well Master Sensei will be here in a few moments, he is meeting with Master Umestsu. You may explain yourself to both.", Yori replied.

"Thanks Yori, it never rains...It pours.", Ron groaned thinking about the words that both would have with him later.

X

"Good evening Stoppable-san, Yori-san has explained much of what happened. I agree that you may reveal more about us, but only to those with you in the room. Mrs. and young Mr. Renton do you agree to the terms of keeping what Yamamouchi is and does a secret?", Sensei asked.

"We agree.", Ellen replied.

"Mrs. Renton, your Son is at the age to make his own decisions, he must answer for himself.", Sensei told her.

"I agree as well Sir.", Felix responded.

"Very well, however please understand I will not reveal everything. There are very deep secrets here that even Stoppable-san is not aware of. So I will limit information as I see fit. I hope you understand", the old ninja master told them.

Seeing their nods he continued deciding to be blunt, "Yamanouchi is a combat martial arts school for the most part."

"What do you mean combat martial arts?", Felix asked.

"We teach various martial arts...we are what you would call a 'ninja school' if you had no more reference to what we do. Our students learn the ninja arts besides the courses necessary to get them into the workforce. One of our people could be sitting right next to you and you would never know. Isn't that correct Stoppable-san?"

"Uh yeah Sensei, you never know where they'll pop up.", Ron replied slouching again and displaying his signature grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

Both Ellen and Felix Renton watched in awe as Ron transformed back into the teen that they had grown fond of over the last couple of years.

"So this is all an act and you're a lot older than you look Ron?", Felix gaped.

"No buddy, I'm still the teen that goes to Middleton and gets picked on by everybody and his sister. Of course now I have a wonderful loving relationship with Kim Possible, but I am seventeen years of age.", the freckled teen explained, "I have to keep training however to keep pace with how fast Kim improves. I simply don't have her skills as yet."

"No not yet, but eventually his skills will surpass the intrepid Kimberly Possible's. Young Ronald Stoppable is beginning to come into his own and is already a force to be reckoned with.", as a new man showed up on the screen.

"So who are you Ron?", Ellen asked feeling a little overwhelmed by the information.

"I am just a teen who has been given the responsibility of ensuring the safety of someone he loves dearly. I have been sworn to the task and I have been lucky enough to find training to make sure that I can keep my promises.", the blond teen told the two Rentons.

"So you are a Karate expert?", Felix asked.

"Expert? Hardly...as a matter of fact not even close.", Ron snorted, "I just have this ability that I picked up once and have been lucky enough to find the training to make it work to help keep KP safe. You know we've been pretty lucky over the last three years. We've had some bumps and bruises...but nothing very major. In time someone will get lucky.", Ron paused, "and I'm her insurance."

"Are you doing this because you are dating Kimberly Ronald?", Mrs. Renton asked.

"No Ma'am, I guess the dating is the result of our growing feelings for each other. I don't protect her because I date her. It's...well I protect her because I love her and I am lucky enough to date her too.", Ron tried to put it into words, "If we didn't or weren't dating I'd still be protecting her the best that I can."

Master Umestsu spoke up, "Load-sama would you play some of those recordings I marked?"

"Yes Sir.", Wade replied, "Number 247 loading up."

"As you can see there I have a long way to go.", Ron commented as it showed someone in black in hand to hand combat with three others in a free for all.

"Yes, but that was before the ceremony.", Master Sensei reminded him.

"Ceremony?", Ellen Renton picked up.

"It is something that Miss Possible and Stoppable-san performed last month. They have a spiritual link that allows Stoppable-san to perform his art at a higher level of proficiency since they are in the 'crime fighting' business. Miss Possible has no idea of Ron-san's performance level.", Sensei told them not elaborating then adding to take their minds off anything similar, "Mr. Load please show recording RS N173."

"Ah Sensei are you sure that you want to show that one?", Ron paled visibly.

"Now that they are in the conspiracy, they should have some knowledge of the capabilities of you Stoppable-san.", the ninja master retorted as wondered what the two American's reactions were going to be.

"Sigh, very well. Wade.", Ron gave up, "I apologize in advance for what you are going to see." He didn't see the sharp glance that Misses Renton gave him.

Ron Stoppable didn't make any comments during the showing of his little test were he terminated the renegade ninja not so long ago.

Finally when it was over Felix squeaked out after seeing the aftermath of sword play, "Not much of a clown are you Stoppable?"

"I thought that Yori was KP with that wig on and something inside my head just 'clicked'.", the blond teen paled at seeing the events again.

"How did that sword appear?", Ellen inquired seeing Ron suddenly go ashen, then attempted to divert her attention by picking up a game controller and fiddling with it for a moment.

"I cannot say at this time, and this is one of those things that you can't talk about either until much more is revealed for everyone to see.", Sensei broke in much to the relief of his protégée.

"And when will that be?", Felix regained his voice after seeing the renegade Fukushima lying on the ground, a headless corpse.

"Alas that is one question we do not have an answer for. On one hand the news may surface quickly, yet on the other hand it may take another century to come to the light where even government leaders acknowledge its existence. So you may end up taking this information to your graves after a long and fulfilling life.", Sensei told him.

Mrs. Renton thought back at everything that happened, "If Ronald is to protect Kimberly Possible can you tell us why this is?"

"Ah yes, it is the opinion of the school here at Yamanouchi and some members of the Japanese government that Miss Possible will become a leader in the world and there are those who may wish to hamper her success. With Stoppable-san already taking 'missions' with her we sought to keep her as safe as could be expected without her or her family or friends being aware of our involvement. Once we convinced Stoppable-san that he had a duty to undertake this project he willingly accepted being the good friend he was. Their romantic involvement later is just a side story, but one of great significance for the two lovers.", Master Umestsu explained not telling them the whole truth.

"So all you want us to do is…what?", the Mother asked in confusion.

"Just maintain your silence, you were told this information just because you witnessed Stoppable-san doing things that he isn't credited for being able to accomplish. If you wish to act as another set of eyes and ears we here at Yamanouchi wouldn't mind and I suppose that neither would Stoppable-san. The only ones that are aware are Rufus-san, Dr. Load-sama, Stoppable-san and you. If this information gets into the wrong hands Miss Possible's and her family and other friends could be put in danger. We do not wish this to occur.", Sensei stared at her evenly.

"We will do what we can Sir.", Felix told the white haired master.

"Do nothing more than be a passive 'watcher' of events Felix-san. Nothing more needs to be done. We have all the active agents in place that we require and they have been trained well enough to make sure of Miss Possible's safety.", Sensei replied.

"But they would never expect me."

"Could you do what Stoppable-san has? Please just do what we have asked. The 'Mad Dog' as you know him has been trained and it would take much too long for you. Our thanks for your offer Felix-san.", Sensei told him.

"Yes Sir."

"Good now it has been a long night for the four of you back in Middleton, I highly suggest that you get some much needed rest. Good night.", Sensei smiled as Wade took the hint and cut the connection.

"Mrs. Renton, Felix...Sensei is right I still have a bit of jet lag. Mind if I crash on the on the floor here?", Ron asked.

"You could sleep in the guest room Ronald.", Ellen told him.

"Your floor is softer than my mat at Yamanouchi, I'll be sleeping on the floor at home for a while trying to get used to a bed again.", the former mascot explained.

"If you're sure..."

"Yes Ma'am all I need is a blanket...uh this is another thing I'd rather you not tell anyone. KP is so sure that I'm such a softy."

Felix snorted, "Yeah I can agree with that…C'mon let me get you a blanket buddy." The paraplegic teen rolled his chair out of the room to get the bedding.

"Ronald you treat my son like a regular boy. You don't know how much I appreciate that."

"He _is_ a regular boy Ma'am.", Ron replied with a smile as the smiling teen returned as the crippled boy returned with a couple of blankets and a pillow.

"Hey thanks Felix. I'll see you in the morning.", Ron told them as he removed his shoes and things from his pockets then put the blanket down to roll up into it.

XXX

_Nana's place in the morning:_

"Honey we have a long drive starting tomorrow, you should get the oil changed in the van.", Anne Possible reminded her husband.

"Yes Dear, I'll go and do that after breakfast.", James T Possible replied,_ 'I wonder how I can away without Ronald coming along and ruining our time together...' _The rocket scientist began to smile from behind his cup of coffee. As the idea continues to form, his somewhat cranky mood at having his Kimmie-cub's blond haired friend around just seemed to disappear like a bad dream in the morning.

"James what are you thinking? You just had a look of contentment on your face that I haven't seen in a while.", Nana asked studying her Son with narrowed eyes.

"Just enjoying being on vacation with my family and visiting my Mom.", James replied whimsically setting his cup of java on the table.

Nana then smiled, "Oh, you used to have that same look on your face as a child when you were getting ready to pull something on someone."

"Mom I've grown out of that phase."

"While you're out and about getting the oil changed would you mind going to the grocery store to pick up some things for tonight's dinner?", the Grandmother asked quite aware after all her years of knowing him that he was holding something back.

The rocket scientist replied, "Do you have a list? I'd be very happy doing it for you."

"Yes I have it all written down. Now would you like to take Kimberly with you? I'm sure she would like to get out.", Nana offered.

"It's the last day down here, maybe she can meet some nice boy down on the beach instead.", he replied slipping a little.

"Dad I heard that. No way it's going to happen.", Kim's voice called out from another room, then added, "I already have a nice boy and we're gonna see him in a few days."

"Honey all I'm saying is that you'll never know who you might end up with. I mean you might end up not marrying and just decide to stay home and comfort your parents in their old age.", he smiled hopefully. _'We'll see him if he's available, but with any kind of luck and from what Kimmie-cub has said about that school administrator….', _James didn't add knowing it would be like throwing gasoline on a bonfire maybe two red headed bonfires..

"And how would I make a living by taking care of you and Mom? I'd like to think that I have been developing skills that would be very much in demand when I'm done with school.", Kim walked in with narrowed eyes, "Though I love you Daddy and Mom very much at some point I'm going to have to get out and provide for myself and make my own way just like you guys have."

"But Kimmie-cub you're still too young..."

"James just how old is your daughter?", Nana asked breaking the chain which wasn't going anywhere and seems to have happened before.

"Uh...I guess..."

"James, Kimberly is over the age of consent in the state where you live. Now while it is your duty to advise her because she is fairly inexperienced yet, she has to make choices on her own. And some of those choices may not meet with your approval. You made some that I nor Phillip sure didn't approve of.", Nana advised him.

"I was a perfect young man..."

"You were a _brat_ and got into _everything_, some of which cost me and Phillip a tidy sum to straighten out and you know it. Kimberly has mostly made good choices and is maturing. She has helped a lot of people through her life. After talking with her I know she wants to pursue this aspect of her life. You have to let her have some space. If you continue down this path I will get out the scrapbooks that I _still_ have.", Nana cautioned.

Seeing that this tact wasn't going to work James replied giving in, "Very well, you're right Kimmie-cub is growing up and all I can do is to advise her on proper decisions. Sigh, I suppose I'd better get to the store and get the oil changed for the trip." The rocket scientist got up from the table and gave the three women in his life a hug before picking up his keys and the list.

With a smile he pushed the door open button on the key fob and climbed in. Ten minutes later he was pulling into a lane at the Lighting Fast Lube ® and told the attendant what he needed. James Possible thought for moment and went outside to place a call that he felt he needed and the privacy that he needed to do it in. In a few moments he punched in the numbers to his cell phone and placed a call, "Hello.", a gruff voice stated.

"Ah Mr. Barkin, this is James Possible...Kimberly's father.", James replied announcing himself.

"It's a tad early yet Sir, what can I do for you?", the school administrator asked.

"Are you having workouts for football yet?"

"Yes, summer no pads workouts are going on...Why?", Barkin asked giving out information that seemed legal and above board.

"Well I heard through the grapevine that Kimberly's boyfriend, Ronald, might want to try out for the team. If he was to do that would it be best if he attended these 'workouts'?", James asked smiling to himself.

"They are not mandatory, but they would definitely help him.", Barkin replied, "Are you sure he's planning to try out for the Mad Dog football squad?"

"That is what my daughter informed me a while ago and I know that he has just returned from his trip to Japan, so I suppose that it might help him _and_ the football team in some small way.", James smirked to himself guessing at which buttons to push, "I mean you do have to have boys holding the tackling dummies, he can at least do that…."

"I will get him on the field then so we can see what he's made of. I think I can buffalo him into getting out there maybe even this morning. It'll do him good to get some exercise for a change instead of running around in that stupid mascot costume.", Steve laughed knowing that he had the slacker where he wanted him now and the thought of tormenting the kid that had been pulling pranks on him for years just appealed to the Ex- Marine in a way that many people didn't understand.

"But why are you telling me this Doctor Possible?", the flat topped school administrator asked after a moment.

"I am the Father of a very pretty and smart young lady whom I love very much. Let's face the truth Mr. Barkin, Ronald Stoppable really isn't in her league is he?", James asked in turn then informed the world renowned scientist, "Right now we are on vacation and my Wife wants me to pick up young Mister Stoppable to finish our vacation. It's like we're not good enough company for Kimberly."

"Well Dr. Possible, that is none of my business. The only time I worry about what teens do is when they are on the grounds of Middleton High School.", Barkin informed the elder Possible.

"Sigh, be that as it may I would like cooperation in keeping Ronald further away from my daughter.", James grated out not understanding why the man didn't see his point of view.

"Sir I'm not sure I like the sound of that. I am supposed to be impartial to relationships between students.", Steve replied not interested in anything like this and the complications it could make with him trying to get the Mad Dogs back into the playoffs again and this year without Brick Flagg. He knew he had a good core group, but he was a little worried about a couple of positions.

"I've heard that the high school could use some hardware for the science labs. Is that true Mr. Barkin?", James decided to play one of his cards.

"Yes the School Board has had to cut some funding and we've had to forgo some equipment that we were going to purchase.", the Vice Principal responded.

"If you convince our wayward teen to play football even if he's last string I think that maybe just maybe the Space Center might be able to help with the high school's dilemma.", James told him, "And that also means to keep him busy as much as you can."

"What does Mrs. Possible think of these 'events'?", Barkin asked.

"She is a starry eyed woman thinking with her heart and not her mind Mr. Barkin. She knows deep inside that Kimberly's future husband is going to be a scientist not a slacker. My daughter is meant for the stars not the gutter."

"I do not think young Mr. Stoppable is going to end up in the gutter Doctor, I have higher aspirations for our alumni than that.", Barkin hissed.

"I'm sorry that came out harsher than I meant it, but that young man has pushed my buttons by dating Kimberly. She's just in over her head and isn't able to make proper decisions."

"If that is so are you going to ban him from going on missions with your daughter?", Steve asked pointedly.

"No as much as I hate to admit it the boy is good at keeping Kimberly fairly safe. Since he does such a good job I will allow him that much contact with her as much as it grates on my nerves. However, I want that to be the _only_ contact between them.", Dr. Possible informed him.

"They have classes together Doctor Possible and I don't have enough time to set up a special schedule for Stoppable. I have entirely too much going on. The earliest I could even try something like that would be at the beginning of the spring semester in January.", Barkin explained.

"Why is that? I thought you made up the schedules."

"Crowded classrooms...that and for the most part the classes have been set since May. It's just that Stoppable is smart enough to get into most of your daughter's classes, he is just unmotivated most of the time. If I were to just move him out of the blue it might get the attention of too many people. We have problems already with the School Board and at this point I can't aggravate them anymore. If they start looking into things that are going on, they might not stop.", Barkin said vaguely, "Now at the end of the fall semester if somehow Stoppable has done enough good on the field I can pull some strings to...uh waylay him in the academic arena."

"How can we make sure that he does?"

"I don't know Sir, the only thing that forces Stoppable to do anything is your daughter. If she wanted him to be a star on the field somehow he would find a way to be an All-Stater.", Barkin told James Possible.

"How could that be?"

"I don't know. How does she motivate him to jump into danger?", Barkin asked then explained, "If Kim Possible wants something Ronald Stoppable gets it for her, if she wants something done he does it for her. If you don't believe me have Load pull up some of the things they've done together, you said it yourself 'the boy is good at keeping Kimberly safe'. Somehow she inspires him to do better."

"How are you going to get Ronald out on the field then?"

"Leave that to me Dr. Possible. I have ways of motivating the teenaged mind.", Barkin snorted.

"I'm sure you do, please don't mention our conversation to anyone, I want this to be a surprise.", James chuckles.

"Oh it'll be a surprise, you had better hope that your wife and daughter don't ever find out.", Barkin laughed now.

"By the time Kimberly finds out she'll have moved on to someone that is more in her class as long as you or no one else talks about it. When I get back I'll look through our inventory for some lab supplies for you.", the scientist promised.

"That sounds promising Dr. Possible. Have a nice vacation."

"I will, but I have to make it look good so we'll be back in Middleton in a few days if both the women blow up and want Kimberly to spend a night out with Ronald. I don't think I can get away without them getting one date in before we have to get going again. For right now its best if I stay low. Thanks for the help Mr. Barkin.", James told him as he closed the connection.

The rocket scientist smiled and began whistling to himself thinking things were a lot better than they were only thirty minutes before when the idea occurred to him.

XX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Vice-Principal/Head Football Coach, Steven Barkin, dialed the number the office had just given him. "Stoppables.", a woman's voice answered.

"May I speak to Ronald Ma'am?", he asked, "This is Vice-Principal Barkin from Middleton High School."

"One moment Sir.", Barb replied as the back door opened and her son walked in.

"For you, your favorite teacher in the whole world.", Barb told him as she covered the mouthpiece.

"Great.", Ron moaned wondering what his personal tormenter wanted, still tired from all the traveling that he had done in the previous thirty-six hours, "Thanks Mom."

Then the blond teen turned his attention to the phone, "Ron Stoppable."

"Mr. Stoppable it has come to my attention that you are trying out for the football team. Summer training session begins in thirty-three minutes.", Steve barked.

"I have not tried out as yet Sir.", Ron informed him.

"You are trying out in thirty-two no make that thirty-one minutes, don't be late. If you are late you will run laps until **I** get tired.", he threatened.

"OK, but I just got back from Japan, doesn't that count for anything?"

"Did you do pushups the whole way back Stoppable?"

"Uh no Sir.", Ron replied.

"Then you were goofing off. If you're late today it's five miles. Get a move on.", the former Marine ordered.

"Yes Sir. I'm coming.", Ron sighed as he hung up the phone.

"What happened?", Barb asked.

"Barkin found out that I was thinking about trying out for football somehow, so I have to take the conditioning program.", the teen replied.

"What does that entail?"

"Mom, I don't know...But I'd better get there before it's a hundred times worse."

"OK, but be careful Ronald."

"I'll try Mom, but remember this is the guy who thinks light fun is a Rugby game. He almost killed me that day.", Ron went upstairs to grab some sweats.

Ten minutes later Ron and forty other young men in their mid to late teens stared at the imposing form of the school administrator who had a whistle around his neck, smiling at them like he was a wolf and they were a herd of sheep.

XX

"Alright everyone follow Jamison, he knows the cross country course. I want four laps before I come back out here. Move it.", Barkin growled as he walked back into the school and his office.

The forty-one teens took off at a brisk trot.

XXXXX

So is James a class rat? Let me know (this isn't an official pole, but I want to see if I'm portraying him the way I think I am). Also we get to find out that even Ron has an agenda and when provoked can become a violent pri….uh not a nice guy. I wonder how this will all turn out and if Kim approves of his behavior that is _if _she finds out.

So here is the dreaded and mandatory disclaimer: Kim Possible and all her buddies in the Disney show 'Kim Possible' belong to the creators and the Disney Corporation and all their legions of blood thirsty lawyer and not myself nor my beta CajunBear73. 'Cause if we owned the rights then we'd still be watching this dynamic duo still fighting the bad guys. Only it would be on prime time.

Speaking of owning that sorta says something about making money off this. We don't. All we do is write for the hobby and fun…and to see if we can screw with people's heads.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	15. Chapter 15

Well I suppose it's _that_ time again, is everyone comfortable? Darn where's my bottle opener, I hope I didn't lose it again.

Now what happened in our last installment of my imagination? Oh yeah, Ron finishes dispensing his brand of justice to some guys over in Iowa City and then later gets into a slight altercation with Motor Ed and his grease monkeys at the Renton's home and we find out that the blond teen does have a line that people should not cross. Of course Ron gets caught in the act by Ellen Renton (Felix's Mom) and ends up explaining (along with Yamanouchi representatives) to the Rentons.

I want again to thank my good friend CajunBear73 for all the work he has done over the years and is continuing to do so. If everyone had a beta like mine you'd all get your tales done in short order.

I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read 'The Hunter'. And I want to thank all those who have alerted or faved this tale. The guys who really get my attention are the reviewers and I read and respond to all that I get (usually within twenty-four hours). So thanks to Prodigy25, readerjunkie, CB73, Jimmy1201, Fanatic97, Pavelius and Pbow…..guys I really appreciate the reviews, questions and comments. Oh and thanks Eckles for the PMs too as well as the dialogue between two villains in the last chapter...Oh yeah maybe Ron could have handled that better, but Mrs. Renton caught Ron in the act and he was tired from all the traveling. Was breaking Motor Ed's fingers a little uncalled for...yeah a little, but remember I never painted Ron as white, I have him down as gray...and Motor Ed **is** a jerk. Also Ron finds himself spending more 'bonding' time with Steve Barkin, I guess being glued to the school administrator's butt wasn't enough for the school administrator. Man of you guys had any clue of where I'm going with Stevie...well I'll just let that go for now.

Now I want you to know that I have completed chapter 55 of this tale and they are in CB's little mitts right now _and_ I really DO expect it to go 75 chapters. So we all have to relax a little and remember to take a breath now and then.

So here is a minor statement, eventually this story is going to go 'M' though it is not there yet and won't be for a while. That means that there will be character death and adult situations along with a lot of drama and action. So when I tell you it's gone to mature you need to see if you want to read that. But for now we are still rated 'T' and probably will for another thirty or forty chapters. I will let you know when we get there.

Now I think I've said enough and it's time to get moving.

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 15

_Football practice field, Middleton High School:_

"Alright girls, be back here at sixteen hundred hours sharp. Go home and get some rest.", a red faced Coach-and-all-purpose-school-martinet Barkin yelled at the forty-one teens at the end of the morning summer condtioning practice, "Because you're going to need it."

Ron Stoppable stayed behind to talk to the man who had intimidated him for years. "Yes Stoppable, what do you want? I'm a busy man.", the annoyed coach growled.

"Sir in a few days Kim's going to be back and I'm supposed to go up to Montana for a couple weeks to visit her Uncle at his ranch.", Ron told him.

Barkin frowned as he remembered the conversation with the rocket scientist a few hours before, "No you're not _sidekick_. You now have a sacred duty to this school and your teammates. Letting them down like this would be like not carrying your load and refusing to hit the beach like all good Marines. What would those dead boys on the Iwo Jima beaches think of your cowardice?"

"Sir to be truthful you have to admit I haven't even tried out for the team yet, so I don't even have a place on the roster….remember? I don't want to waste my and your time if you don't have a place for me. Anyway comparing playing football to fighting in a war is a little 'out there' don't you think?", as Ron tried to discuss the mistaken parallel Barkin was trying to make, "Anyway I am not, nor do I have any plans ever to **be** a Marine….ever."

"**Stoppable**.", Barkin roared sounding like his old DI, "I do not _**believe**_ my ears, you just insulted every _good_ Mother lovin' veteran who has served in the Corps. Get down and give me fifty pushups right now before I slap you silly like good ole Georgie Patton did to that _coward_ back in the war."

"Sir?"

"You heard me maggot, I want you cranking them out in ten seconds or my size twelves are gonna be up your sorry behind. What would your Mother and Father think of your sniveling cowardness?", Barkin ranted as his voice rose again in volume into a mild roar, "I'll bet you have to hide behind Possible's skirt when the do do hits the fan."

"Yes Sir.", Ron muttered proceeding to perform the act as ordered by the former Marine getting a little upset bringing his Mom and Dad into this conversation.

"That's right Stoppable your disgusting hormonal summertime fun with Possible is over this year; your unmotivated lazy butt belongs to **me** and the Mad Dogs. You can call Miss Possible up later and **explain** that you will not be going to that **dude** ranch for any relaxation this summer; in fact your parents should have had you working on a farm to make you tough. So until school starts and maybe for the next sixteen weeks after, you belong to me and the Middleton Mad Dogs. Expect for them to take up **all** your free time for the near future.", the flat topped Ex-Marine continued to yell until his face turned dark red while a vein in his forehead kept time with Ron's pushup cadence.

'_Crud, now I am going to get my tail chewed out by two red heads.',_ Ron thought as he continued to work on his pushups totally unaware he had been set up by Kim's dad.

What the large flat topped man didn't realize was that the Kimmunicator Ron had in a pocket in his sweats was silently _and_ automatically recording the whole series of events and was in the process of adding it to Ron's files since Wade was not at the controls at the moment.

XX

The blond headed teen pushed the connect button on the Kimmunicator while walking home from the high school. "Hey Ron what's up? Tired after last night?", the tech guru asked as he took a sip from his giant slurpster.

"After last night, no, after football practice today…yeah.", Ron told his friend.

"Football practice…_**what**_ football practice? How'd you get involved in that? I thought you were goofing off when you brought that up to Kim.", he said in total surprise. Then reacting to a flashing symbol on his computer's desktop, "Oh, and your unit is on record as is standard now and I can see a new file in your folders. I'll go over it when I have some time here.", the pre-teen genius informed his friend.

"Thanks…..and _the_ morning offseason practice. Anyway this my way of telling you.", Ron clarified then used one of his parents favorite quirks on the African-American genius.

"When did that start?"

"Guess? Barkin called this morning as I was entering the kitchen from getting home from Felix's and the next thing I know I'm in sweats running at the high school.", Ron groaned.

"For a tough ninja guy like you that's not so bad….."

"Guess where I have to be morning and evening till school starts?", Ron cut him off.

"What about the Montana vacation? Kim was stoked about you making it.", Wade asked knowing that little change in plans might make a certain red head _real_ unhappy for a while.

"**What** Montana vacation? Barkin canceled it on me about thirty minutes ago!", Ron exploded at the young genius not happy with the events of the last four hours.

"Uh, Kim's not going to be happy Ron."

"Gee super smart guy, tell me something I don't know and ya know who's fault it's going to be?", Ron asked his buddy.

"It's not going to be good ole Wade's fault, I can tell you that. I'll give up everything I know to keep that red headed girlfriend of yours off my butt. Your ninja buddies don't scare me as much as she does.", Wade snorted knowing he didn't want to be Ron Stoppable at the moment.

"Yeah thanks a lot. You might as well connect me now. I thought that these were voluntary workouts, but like I said Barkin almost has this setup like what I would think boot camp was like. If I didn't know anything I'd say it was illegal. I mean two three hour workouts a day. The guy is a little too focused on football don't you think Wade? I mean ordering guys to practice…."

"Yeah it sounds like it. I'm going to do some research into this. Ok, I'm connecting you to Kim, uh good luck Ron.", Wade blipped out.

"Yeah thanks.", the blond snorted to no one as the device went dark for a moment.

"Hi Ronnie.", Kim's cheery voice sounded as her lovely image came up only a few seconds later.

_'Thanks for giving me a minute to compose my thoughts buddy. Maybe I can make you some ex-lax __brownies__ to pay ya back.', _Ron mused as he took a breath calming himself down.

"Hi KP, how are you today?", Ron asked stalling till he figured out how he was going to break the news.

"Great Ron, we're going to be heading out the day after tomorrow. It's going to take about two and a half days to get home. Are you packed yet?"

"Ah, uh well Kim….uh KP we have a little problem.", Ron began.

"What kind of problem, your parents aren't moving to Norway are they?", she asked concerned as she wondered why she thought of that, "Anything other than that is alright."

"Oh no, nothing_ that_ drastic honey."

"Then what is bothering you?"

"Well remember what I said about maybe trying out for the football team this fall?". Ron reminded her of what he mentioned earlier in the summer.

"Yeah, you thought it would be a great way to drive Bonnie nuts.", the red head responded, "I told the fam that you were planning that and the Tweebs are stoked since they've heard me rant about her for years. Why do you ask?"

"Well somebody musta told Barkin about it and he called me up this morning and _ordered_ me to show up for offseason practices.", he clarified.

"He **what**?", Kim yelled into the Kimmunicator almost deafening Ron in the process….Ron could tell the red head was tweaked by her next words, "What's that damned jerk trying to pull?"

"Yeah, well I sure didn't tell him, he just called as I walked in the door from staying all night at Felix's house. I was beat when I got there. And I have to be back at four this afternoon."

"Well that'll be OK for a couple days…."

"Think so? It's two-a-days until hell week. Then we put pads on and go two-a-days till school starts. So as a result of being drafted like this I am effectively _off_ the Montana trip."

"Ronnnn. That is sooo wrong."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know. Anyway, I'll call you after practice tonight honey. Right now I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I'm just a little too upset to talk about it anymore, the only reason I did was to give you warning so that you guys could plan around it."

Sigh "My Mom was looking forward to seeing you and Joss has been making all sorts of snide comments about our relationship and where it is going. It seems that she wants this for us as much as I do.", as Kim informed Ron of how much support he had in the family, "Nana wanted to toss you around the sandpit that we use for judo moves too. She really missed the weird ways you end up falling when she tosses you."

Ron chuckled, "And keeping her entertained was the high point of my stay the last time I was with you KP. I hope I've gotten a _little_ better by now."

"Don't worry Ronnie; you've gotten a lot better. Mom's gonna be bummed out too. I'll break the news to them after I get off.", Kim voice hitched a little.

"Thanks for taking the heat for this KP; I would have loved to see your Uncle Slim and your Cousin Joss again. Maybe next summer we can swing it. Hey this time next year we'll be graduates. Even _I_ will have graduated. I didn't even think about that.", Ron began to smile feeling a load fall off his back.

"You know…", Kim began, "The only one who didn't want you on this trip was Dad. I wonder if he pulled some strings."

"KP what kind of strings could he have pulled? Your Dad always just does putting me down 'cause I'm dating you, he would never pull something that low. Anyway he might warm up to me yet."

"Yeah I guess, Dad's not so far out of it and controlling as to try something as underhanded as this.", Kim nodded reasoning along with her boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess if I was protecting my daughter from all sorts of dark forces that are teenaged boys, I might be the same way.", Ron chuckled.

"You had better **not** be that big of a horse's butt when **our** daughter starts dating Ron. Dad **is** a little heavy handed.", she cautioned.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself KP?", Ron chided her.

"Yeah.", the red headed teen sighed audibly again, "I guess I am Ronnie."

"Listen you don't have to come back to Middleton before you guys head to Montana since I can't go. It might be faster that way."

"Yeah, I guess I'd better tell Mom and Dad.", Kim replied softly, "Get some rest honey and don't let Barkin run you into the ground."

"Don't _let_? I think that's what he wants to do KP. I'll call you after practice tonight. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too Ronnie."

Ron closed his phone. _'Crud, I feel like someone's playing me like a __puppet__.'_ he frowned knowing he had to catch up on sleep, _'I wonder who's doing it?'_

Now that Bueno Nacho was open for lunch Ron picked up something for himself and his mole rat buddy, before continuing home.

X

"Mom you home?", the blond teen called out as he entered the Stoppable homestead.

Hearing no answer, he quickly looked around and confirmed that he was the only human occupant. Before going upstairs he laid out the meal that he got for Rufus and undressed to take a shower. After he was done Ron set his internal alarm and went to bed (Ron didn't want to disturb his moler rat buddy's much needed rest for just a simple meal.

XX

_Nana's:_

"What's wrong honey.", Anne Possible asked her only daughter as the Possible Clan sat down for lunch.

"Sigh, Ron called earlier. Mr. Barkin found out that he was thinking of going out for football and ordered him to attend conditioning workouts until football practice starts.", Kim frumped as she picked up the salad tongs and filled her bowl.

"He did? I thought that all boys out for high school sports had to get physicals from their doctors before they could practice with a team.", Anne replied.

"Well maybe he did honey, didn't Ronald already have a physical from last year?", James inquired not realizing that Anne was already suspicious of what was going on, "I mean didn't he have to have one to be the mascot?"

"It's a new school year James. Each year anyone participating in sports has to get a physical before starting in it.", Anne explained and caught a funny look in his eyes.

"I'm sure someone like Mr. Barkin wouldn't overlook something like that. I mean doesn't he conform to all the rules?", James frowned not having thought of this himself and hoping it wasn't going to cause him any grief with the two red headed women who could dominate his life.

"I don't know Dad, but Mr. Barkin has picked on Ronnie for years. You know Ron didn't tell anyone but me about his wanting to go out for football, I wonder how Mr. Barkin found out.", Kim replied not noticing that her Mother was studying James closely.

"Boys did you post anything like that on the web?", Mr. Dr. P asked his sons knowing they liked to pull pranks on everyone, but mostly their sister.

"We knew, but we didn't tell anybody.", Jim and Tim told their father.

"Well I wonder how he found out. Kimberly you or Ronald _must_ have told someone. Well there's nothing that can be done now, so I guess we can just bypass Middleton when we go up to see Slim.", he said a little too eagerly.

"No James, I don't see a problem going back home to stay in our own beds overnight.", Anne told him.

"But we'll lose a whole day..."

"I'd like to check in at the hospital as well. And we could stand to get our laundry done. Your Mother has been very understanding, and with the cool evenings up north we will want to bring some warmer clothes.", Anne added interrupting her husband.

"Yes dear.", James broke knowing that his logic was shot out of the water by the only logic that counted in the Possible home.

"Kimmie call Ronald and tell him you'll be spending a night at home and that you'd love to go out to dinner and maybe dancing with him.", Anne instructed as she kept an eye on her Husband and saw his eyes narrow when she mentioned the date to her daughter._'Hmmmm__.',_ the suspicious Wife mused while studying the reaction of her Husband.

"Sure Mom, I'll tell Ronnie tonight when we talk tonight, he told me he was going to take a nap.", Kim smiled feeling much better than she had since her boyfriend's call earlier, "But maybe snuggling would be more appropriate. I know my boyfriend would enjoy it a lot when we get home."

"I'm sure he would honey. Now why don't you go outside, I'll help Nana with the dishes.", the older red head smiled while preparing to talk to the James' Mother.

X

"Thank you for helping dear, but I can do this myself.", Nana told Anne once they were alone.

Anne assured her, "Nonsense Nana, we may be guests, but we are family too. Anyway I've missed the dishwater; it gave me and James or me and Kimmie a chance to talk."

"It's a nice thing to share Anne; it's too bad that Ronald won't be able to travel to Montana with you now though."

"I think James told that Mr. Barkin about Ron and football Mrs. Possible.", Anne confided.

"Why do you say that dear? I **have** noticed that he's become a little controlling concerning Kimberly, but I highly doubt if he would purposely wreck a vacation that Kimberly was looking forward to.", Nana informed her Daughter-in-law.

"I don't know why Nana, but he's been doing things like this more frequently and that's only what I found out about. He just doesn't care for Ronald as Kimmie's boyfriend.", the surgeon explained, "if he's doing this then what else is he doing that he won't admit to?"

Nana frowned, "My son is very protective of his family Anne, but from what I've heard from Kimberly this seems a little excessive even for him. It's not unusual for the Father to be concerned, but not to the extent that James is now. I wonder if there is something going on in his head?"

"I don't know Nana, but James has been acting this way once he understood that Kimmie and Ronald really were dating and had real feelings for each other...you know not those friend's hanging out dates that they had done over the years. This looks like the real thing to me."

"Well Dear I'll keep an eye on James to make sure that he doesn't get too far out of line. His Father, Phillip, would have lectured him about the actions that we are both watching. But don't worry honey it should turn out for the best.", Nana told her Daughter-in-law.

"I hope so, he can get rather obsessive you know.", Anne snorted.

"I see that he hasn't changed _that_ much then has he?", Nana snorted in reply.

"No Nana he has just added an obsession to the ones that he already had."

X

"Well Anne thank you, I can finish up here. The weather looks like we're going to get some storms later, so why don't you go out and enjoy what you can with the rest of the day.", Nana advised.

"Maybe while I'm out there getting some sun I can call the hospital, I need to check on some cases. James sprung this trip on me out of the blue so to speak.", Anne smiled as she hung the towel up that she had been drying the dishes with when an idea crept into her mind.

The forty-something Mother of Kim Possible entered the bedroom she shared with her husband and withdrew some patient files from a small briefcase she brought with her on the trip to refer to when she called the Middleton Hospital.

X

"James could I borrow your phone?", Anne asked then explained, "I need to check on a couple of patients and my phone is low on charge."

"Why sure honey, I'll just keep an eye on the kids then.", James replied handing her his cell.

"I'll try not to be too long Jimmie, now don't ogle any girls."

"Annie you know I wouldn't do anything like that, I have eyes only for you."

"I'm sure you wouldn't Dear, I'm just reminding you.", Anne teased diverting his attention from her real mission.

X

Looking around first, the older red head opened up her husband's cell phone and went to the dialed calls portion of the directory._ 'Hmmm only one call to Middleton today.',_ she mused as she wrote both the number and time down. Pulling out her own cell from the little portfolio she carried on trips, Anne quickly dialed the number while she was alone. After three rings a gruff voice came on. "Barkin."

"Oh excuse me I must have the wrong number.", Anne replied knowing that her phone didn't have a GPS tracker in it so she couldn't be traced.

"It's quite alright Ma'am, I get wrong numbers all the time one of the local pizza parlors has a number that is very close to mine.", the voice responded not really surprised as he had gotten misdialed numbers before.

Anne Possible sat in the chair seething, _'Why that overbearing, conniving, manipulative, arrogant lying...ooohhh that __**man**__!' _The surgeon seethed as she considered throttling her husband for lying to his family to control his daughter.

Anne got up to get herself a drink of water before she made a shorthand note in her surgeon's 'language' she knew her husband didn't understand before she called the hospital to check on those patients that she said she was.

XXX

_The Stoppable household:_

The teen lay sweating on top of the covers even though the air conditioning was on._ 'Man he has KP, I have to save her. He has that sword, what am I gonna do? I have ta get between her and the disgraced one.'_

"_**So gajin you are going to save your little girl from me? That will be the day. You have no skills, no honor...All you can do is save your behind, then I will have her for myself."**_

"_No...not her __not her!__ Anyone but her." _The teen's eyelids flickered as he trembled_, "__Take__ me instead."_

"_**Oh I will and then I will have her and I will take Yori as well. You are weak, a disgrace, Outsider. No one can trust you. Letting women and girls go to fight instead of you. You are better off serving your head to Fiske as should have been the case long ago."**_

"_I can protect KP. I must protect her...she loves me."_

"_**Does she? Or does she just put up with you and keep you safe. As the one female said you are a loser. Yes the tabloids have it right...sidekick...loser...buffoon. You think she needs you? All she needs is to show that she is kind. And as the foolish girl she is, she shows this by letting you stay near her. Soon she will be tired of that. She will be tired of your act and she will go on."**_

"_But we're best friends too..."_

"_**And at the end of it all she will just do best by being a friend not a lover or best friend...In the end an 'old acquaintance' that is all you will be to her if that."**_

"_But we are bonded..."_

"_**The two of you were tricked..."**_

"_I wasn't, I know the risks even if she doesn't. I'd never do something to get her hurt like that."_

"**_The old man never explained to her what the effects of that little ceremony entailed did he? Sensei only told her the positives not the __drawbacks__ of such an endeavor.", _the figure sneered.**

"_**That is the only way that she would have agreed to the ceremony. Right now she is just waiting for the 'right' one to appear and she will be gone. If he is capable you will be lucky to carry her dirty laundry when she finds out**."_

"_**That is if the old man or Yori doesn't inform her. You know that ninja can't stand you being with the red head. She can't stand her. And you will not be able to keep Yori from telling her."**_

"_Why would Yori care?",_ the nightmare continued to play out again.

The laughter started_,__**"Because fool, the leader of your crime fighting team has something she has never had...Someone to follow her around and fawn over her like a **__**lovesick**__** puppy. Even though she has Hirotaka as her concubine, she has something in you...as much as it sickens me with her choice she has a friend in you and your girlfriend has no idea of the hate that is directed at her."**_

"_I am **not** a lovesick puppy."_

"_**Too close to home huh? Prove it."**_

"**Ahhhhhhheeeeeeeee."**, Ron screamed as he held out his hand and the Lotus Blade appeared glowing brightly with the sound of rending steel and screaming monkeys in the background.

Rufus yelped waking up and ducking because he knew the sword was in the room and he could feel the radiation emitting from his Master who was coming out of a flight or fight nightmare, "Bad dream, bad dream!"

The now wild-eyed blond teen panted and shivered as he felt the dream again and played it through his mind. He had gotten up in a blur and was on guard in a wide horse stance but was turned at forty-five degrees. The scabbard was held in his off hand to parry with. The Lotus Blade was held in an unusual reverse grip that few in the world would understand.

Ron still scanned around him with his eyes now narrowing looking for the menace that stalked his dreams. "Sigh, yeah Rufus buddy, bad dream...again. Sorry." Ron relaxed and released the blade back to the bracelet form it appeared from this time.

Ron looked at the alarm then groused out loud, "I guess I'd better get up anyway. A couple of hours are better than nothing. I'll slice you up some cheese that should tide you over till I get home."

"Hnk, cheese. Yay!", the pink rodent squeaked and pumped his tiny paws in the air.

"Yay cheese buddy. Let me get dressed first.", Ron laughed off the nightmare he just went through as he put it to the back of his mind._ 'Maybe tonight after I talk to KP I might be able to meditate enough to tell Sensei about all this.'_

XXX

_Middleton High:_

_'Gee great. Well at least we have helmets and cleats on now. Can't really see crap, this helmet sucks and it hurts my head.', _Ron groaned as he trotted out to the practice field having been issued some of his gear and a locker in the varsity football locker room.

"You new guys will get used to that helmet. I see several of you thinking that the headgear is too tight. It is **not**, it is a perfect fit. The school has purchased the best equipment it can for your safety so get used to wearing it.", Barkin lectured as he trotted out with the players.

Once there Barkin called the players to him. "Five easy laps to warm up, then basic exercises and stretching. Then drills. Move it!", he ordered.

Once they got back and finished their first set he broke them down into lines. "Three quarter pace by lines to the other sideline. Line one, go! Line two, go!", Steve smiled evilly at seeing some of the recruits had good speed.

After twenty minutes he called them in for a water break. "Now while you ladies are lazing around I want you to prepare for the next set of drills. Linemen you go with Mr. Sparks. Backs and specialists you come with me."

Ron stood confused, "Sir, where do I go?"

"Sidekick you're with me, _always_ remember that.", Barkin growled, "I don't want to have you screw up my team."

X

"Listen up I want three lines. It's time for monkey rolls.", Barkin set up the next exercise.

"Monkeys? Hic.", fear shown in Ron's eyes.

"Don't worry about it Stoppable.", George Webster told him, "It's just a name."

"Oh thanks, I have 'issues' with all things simian.", Ron's now relaxed causing some to laugh, "They scare the crap outta me."

The wide receiver frowned, "You have a real fear of them? I heard some of the kids making a joke about that."

"Yeah, just like some people have from heights...oh I have them too. Matter of fact I have 'issues' with just about everything but cheese.", Ron confessed quietly, "One summer I spent the whole three months at a camp, and at that time they decide to place the camp mascot, a monkey, in my cabin the entire time I was there. The others in the cabin got out and found someone to take them in...I wasn't uh and still am not that popular, so I had to bunk with him and he was half wild. He bit me three times before I bit him back. Scared the crap outta me for years."

"Man you do have some issues, maybe you can get on that Dr. Bill show. Still it's pretty cool what you and Possible have done."

"Mostly her, with me tagging along George, but dodging goons has made me faster.", Ron chuckled as he watched again how to perform the drill committing it to memory.

"With this drill you have to keep moving and try not to get kicked in the head.", George advised as he strapped his helmet down for his turn.

Finally Ron Stoppable faced this agility drill for the first time. It went well until he forgot to keep rolling once after he dove over the player coming at him on the ground.

Soon all three young men were in a pile with their limbs all tangled up.

"Stoppable you clown, can't you do anything right.", Barkin reached in and untangled the mess of limbs and torsos.

"Alright everyone up; Stoppable, five laps move it.", he pushed the blond off to begin his punishment.

George pulled him aside, "I did worse than that when I first started Sir. Not only that but he wasn't the only one in the pile. His group could have helped him there."

"Mind your own business Webster unless you want to be Stoppable's running mate.", Steve threatened.

The veteran wide receiver liked the 'new' kid, but not enough to run a mile and a quarter with him so kept his trap shut.

X

Ron dragged himself back home hoping to spend time with his parents and knowing he had a phone call with his girlfriend coming too. The blond teen smiled, _'Girlfriend...yeah I like the sound of that.'_

"Mom, Dad I'm home.", Ron called out.

"Ronald where have you been? We've been trying to call you for two hours.", Barb Stoppable shouted at the exhausted blond.

"Football is two a days Mom.", Ron explained, "I have to be there because I need the outside activity if I'm ever going to get a chance at a college I guess playing football would look good on my application."

"Yes it would Ronald.", Dean told him walking into the room dressed like he did for meetings.

"Gee Mom and Dad you look nice, what's going on?"

"Your Mother has a dinner meeting with some clients, and I am tagging along. We ordered you pizza from your favorite place.", Dean told his son.

"Oh have fun Mom and Dad, I'll see you later then.", Ron replied, a little down at not being able to tell them about his day.

"Yeah, don't wait up for us...We might be late.", Barb informed the teen as she leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah I just wait till the delivery guy...", Ron replied as they left not hearing him.

_'Yeah me and Rufus will just hang then.', _Ron mused sadly feeling even more alone as he turned on the television so see if anything was on to catch up.

In a few minutes he was engrossed in his favorite program, _'Yeah the Fearless Ferret had it __made; at__ least he helped people like KP does. I guess I'm more of the Wonder Weasel...OK not as capable, but just as cute.' _It was two commercial breaks later when the pizza showed up.

XXX

_Nana's:_

"Hi Monique.", Kim greeted her best friend girlfriend.

"Enjoying your vacation?", the fashion genius asked.

"Sigh, yeah a little.", Kim replied in a small voice.

"Missing someone?"

"Don't you know it Moni.", Kim told her.

"Me?"

"A little, but I miss Ron a lot more...sorry. But I have a question."

"Go ahead Kim, what's the problem?"

"Did I tell you Ron was trying out for football?", Kim asked.

"Yeah, I think I remember you telling me that and not to say anything. You wanted it to be a surprise to mess with Rockwaller.", Monique reminded her.

"Well did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Tell anyone?"

"You said not to so I didn't, I figure that I wouldn't have to if blondie made the team. It would be fun to see Bonnie's meltdown.", Monique laughed.

"Well yeah it would.", Kim snorted, "But Mr. Barkin called Ron today. Somebody told him that Ron was going to try out for football and now Ron has to go to two workouts a day with the team till practice starts.", Kim groused.

"So you're on vacation, it'll keep him busy and he won't have time to chase any girls...like he ever would ever do that anyway.", Monique assured her friend.

"Well it does mess things up Moni, Mom had just told Dad to pick Ron up in Middleton on the way to Montana and now we can't. I wanted to know who told Mr. Barkin so that I could give them a piece of my mind."

"Kim it wasn't me, I think you and Ron make a cute couple and I won't stand in your way. I'm sorta glad that you took this step with him.", Moni began to reveal her own secret.

"Why's that?"

"Well if it hadn't been for you two getting together and then later driving Bonnie nuts enough to confront Ron to his face at the mall I wouldn't have gone out with Brick.", the African-American beauty smirked.

"Brick? Flagg?", Kim asked a bit startled, "The guy that took seven years to get through high school?"

"Yeah him, he's such a dreamboat."

"Uh is there something you want to tell me?", the red head asked.

"Not at this time Kim, but I can tell you that he isn't as dumb as everyone thinks he is. Other than that I won't say anything till we graduate.", Monique told her.

"OK I'll keep you secret till then, but you always pump me about stuff."

"You can ask almost anything else, but about Brick's schooling….don't even bother. Until next summer let it drop.", Monique warned.

"OK Moni, oh are there any sales going on that I get hit the mall for when we get back?"

"Yeah Kim we have our fall stuff in and I saw some jeans that would look great on you since you're going into horseback country."

"Sounds like a way of extending my wardrobe, but do you know where there's any sales of cowboy...uh I mean cowgirl boots to help with the outfit?"

"Kim, I thought you'd never ask."

XX

"Kids, Nana is at some meeting at the center and your father and I are going to take a little walk. You stay here and watch the tube. Kim you're in charge till one of us gets back.", Anne told her children.

Kim looked away from her Kimmunicator which was serving as her cell phone and her call to Monique, "Sure Mom, have fun."

"We will Dear."

XX

"Well it was nice to get out for a while.", James told Anne with a smile.

The Mother of three took a cleansing breath before she got right to the point. "You lied to me James Possible! The reason we're not yelling inside your Mother's place is because I want to keep the innocents out of the way of our little discussion.", Anne replied. At this tirade James eyes open wide.

"What do you mean Anne?"

"When I borrowed your phone today I noticed an unusual number in your recent calls. I didn't recognize it so I called. Do you want to know what I found out?"

"You were spying on me?"

"No I wasn't James, it was just luck.", Anne lied a bit on her own now.

"What do you mean dear? I'm not cheating on you."

"No I seriously doubt if you are seeing another woman James, but you told us this morning that you wondered who would have told Mr. Barkin about Ron thinking of trying out for football. Then I found you had dialed his number this morning. If you lie about this I wonder what else you have been lying about all these years.", she accused him in a low voice.

"I can explain..."

"I sure hope you can James, because if not your Mother and children are going to find out what kind of louse you are and just how far they can trust their father.", Anne ranted before she paused to catch her breath.

"When Kimberly finds out I wonder what she'll say. Do you know she was asking her friend Monique **if** she spilled that information?"

"I uh wasn't paying attention."

"If you are going to lie you should cover your tracks a lot better."

"Anne?"

"What?"

"What do you know?"

"I'm still not sure what all you've done. You had better tell me, because you and I are going to have an appointment with a marriage counselor anyway. The more you lie the harder it's going to be on both of us.", Anne warned him.

"Sigh, you know I'm still not happy with Kimmie-cub dating Ronald.", he confessed, "It's just wrong somehow he seems to me like her brother and not a love interest."

"Oh I **know** that part; I just don't know what actions you have taken. And it's not your decision who our daughter dates as long as he isn't a criminal or a relative. So tell me all."

"One reason I came up with the vacation was to keep them apart."

"Oh and it wasn't just to be with your family then?"

"Well that was part of it too, but Ronald has always been around the house and...and I'm just afraid of losing my daughter to another boy."

"Is this all you've done?"

"...No I told that school administrator, Mr. Barkin, that Ronald was thinking about going out for football this fall. He took it and ran with it.", James replied not telling her who's idea it was for having Ron at the summer workouts, "I didn't think that he'd keep Ronald from going to Montana with us." James hoped he got away with this fib and decided to take his chances not exactly remembering if he mentioned anything about the rest of the vacation.

"Well he has and I think you'd better come clean to Kimberly or she might never trust you again.", Anne enlightened him, "Not many people like to be controlled and Kimberly is no exception."

"Yes I know, that is why I..._we_ need to keep this quiet. I don't want to upset her."

"James listen to yourself, you are proposing lying to our daughter. We are the ones who grounded her for lying to us that one Halloween, remember? What kind of message does that send to her?", Anne spat to James, very unhappy at the situation.

"Not a very good one, I suppose we need to tell her."

"No, **you** need to tell her, there is no reason to bring the boys in on this, but I am going to be in the same room to make sure that you tell her the truth since right now _I_ can't trust you.", Anne glared at him.

James Possible just nodded as he stared down at his shoes in the dim light of the street lights.

"So have you learned a lesson here James Possible?", Anne asked.

"Yeah talk it out with my family.", he replied then quietly, _'and don't get caught.'_

"I suppose that is about as good as I can expect until we get out of therapy. Let's go back and talk to Kimberly.", she told him as they turned another corner.

"Yes Dear.", James replied resigning himself to his daughter's cross looks at him and maybe comments from her boyfriend and his parents.

XX

"Listen Monique Mom and Dad just got back and I need to call Ron tonight. You take care. Bye.", Kim spoke into her Kimmunicator.

"Yeah but just a second Kim, now I won't spill on you if you don't spill on me...Deal."

"Yeah Deal, good luck with him."

"Thanks, you too.", Monique hung up.

"What were you two talking so long about?", Anne asked her red headed daughter as Kim shut her device down.

"Boys, sales and gossip about what's happening back home, what else?", Kim blushed, "Did you guys have a good time?"

"Oh it was informative Kimmie, and I think your father would like to speak with you.", Anne replied putting James on the spot and placing that spot in a place where he couldn't get out from the spotlight of Kim Possible's attention.

"Boys, I think it's time for you to each get a shower and get ready for bed.", Anne said to effectively clear the innocents out of the room.

"Mommm.", Jim started.

"We wanted.", Tim continues.

"To hear what.", Jim took his part.

"Dad was gonna say."

"To Kim.", Jim finished.

"Never mind what they are going to talk about, you need to give Kimberly some privacy that is if you want me to make brainloaf the night we get in.", Anne Possible told her twins as she shooed them towards their room.

"Hickabickaboo.", Jim high fived his brother.

"Hoo Shaw.", Tim laughed at the prospect of annoying Kim again.

"Alright Dad, what's going on?", the younger red head asked wondering what was going on as her twin brothers disappeared.

"Honey it's like this. I wasn't really forthcoming about this vacation...", James began lowly.

X

Doctor James Timothy Possible had seen his Kimmie-cub in tears before, but not from his own actions and it shamed him to the point that he didn't even have words to describe the feeling.

"So Daddy you lied to me and you lied to Ronnie. You see I learned my lesson when you grounded me. What am I supposed to think now? I remember how happy you were when I went to the Prom with _Syntho 901_. He had you _and_ me wrapped around his little finger. The only one who came through for me was Ron...And I see that you're undercutting him..._again_. Even from the people who know him best, he gets no respect. Do you know that if he hadn't alerted us to the diablos we'd be slaves right now…_If_ we were _**lucky**_?", Kim paused as she let this sink in not telling her Father the truth about the military's response if they hadn't ended the threat when they did.

"AND that _thing_.", Kim continues then reinforced her own little lie, "Had me befuddled and fawning _all_ over him. Your old college mate had us beaten. I don't know what the military option was because I am not privy to that information, but if they had acted like Wade suspected they were going to, Bueno Nacho Headquarters and everything within a hundred mile radius of it would have been a nuclear wasteland…_Including_ Middleton, Colorado.", Kim stated with conviction. "That means _everything_; you, me, Mom, the Tweebs, the high school, the hospital and the space center would have either been leveled in the blast or radioactively contaminated from the fallout and dead to the world for hundreds of years. Even oblivious cousin Larry would have been a smoldering skeleton….no one would ever have ventured near him to give him a decent burial."

"Only quick thinking and luck got us out of that sitch. And remember a large part of Drakken's plan was based on _your_ technology that he got directly from _your_ head…But somehow we got through it, and most of it was the amount of time my _boyfriend_, the guy you just dissed, gave us to react to what blue boy was trying to do."

"I didn't know, all of that Kimmie-cub. All I knew was that the robots' skins and frames were based on _my_ ideas."

"You should have, you're a _scientist! _You are a genius and you should have foreseen what would happen.", Kim snapped, nearly emotionally shattered and filled with a sudden need to be with the only one who could comfort her now as well as contempt for her Father, "And to keep us apart you brought us on vacation. When did you think to do this DAD? Huh. Was it when you found that Ronnie had to go back to Japan? It seems really _convenient_ that I went to that cheerleader camp at exactly the right moment to make sure that I wouldn't be able to spend time with him this summer, we knew about the camp weeks before Ronnie got called to go back to Japan, I was with him when he got the call remember? And then you spring this vacation on us out of the blue just to keep us apart….. We could have worked out Ronnie coming with us or flying down."

James couldn't answer his accusing gaze from his lovely daughter knowing how close to the truth she had come.

Anne cut in not wanting this to get out of hand and further estrange her husband, "Kimmie I'm sorry for the way your Father has acted, but you still have to show him some respect honey."

"Mom this may sound wrong, but to get respect you first have to give respect. That is one thing I have learned from Kung Fu and cheer leading. Now you can punish me as you see fit, but Dad had no right to do what he did. In the eyes of the State of Colorado I am an adult. If someone had done that to him he would have cried foul.", Kim replied softly closer than ever to breaking down then she looked the older red head in the eyes, "don't you think I deserve that much respect?"

"Kimberly...", Anne watched her daughter wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Mom, I'm going outside for a while. I want to think and be alone.", Kim sniffed getting up.

"That didn't go well did it?", James asked.

"Did you expect it to James? You just confessed to your only daughter that you didn't trust her, someone who has made decisions time and time again that have helped people all over the world to make one that you disagree with because you don't trust or like her boyfriend. A boyfriend who, for years, has kept her from serious injury!", Anne responded, "You have painted us into a corner with Kimberly, James and quite frankly I don't know how to 'fix' this except by telling her the truth and leveling with both her and Ronald."

"I suppose we'd better..."

"_We'd_ better? What do you mean _'we'_ white man? Sigh, tonight Kimberly will probably tell Ronald what you've done. Go to bed. I have to think.", Anne told him.

XX

Kim Possible sat quietly in the dark on her Grandmother's lawn chair trying to make her way through the spinning emotions that were trying to burst through her chest. Tears still streamed down her cheeks even now, minutes after hearing her Mother's chastising voice still lecturing her Father about his actions of the last few months.

Kim was so deep into her anguish that she didn't even hear the form sit down next to her. "Kimberly why are you out here all alone?", Nana inquired.

"N...Nana, I just found out that Daddy has been trying to break Ronnie and I up.", Kim tearfully replied, "He didn't even come straight out and tell me not to see him anymore...he just did it like a one of those villains that we face all the time. What's the difference between the good guys and the bad guys if I can't even trust my own Dad?"

"He is worried about losing you I think honey, he is scared stiff that the boy who you took baths with when you were small will be taking showers with you from now on. He is afraid of being replaced by someone who spent hours in your room unsupervised and I'll bet if he wonders if those actions have helped push you in the direction that you have gone.", Nana told her after thinking for a few moments, "He may even wonder if you two have been doing things up there that are not appropriate."

"But we haven't Nana, I haven't...I'm still...you know….I think Ronnie still is too.", Kim tried to formulate the right response much to Nana's amused smile.

"I'm sure you haven't done anything yet dear, but James might have it set in his mind that you have and he doesn't blame you, he blames the 'evil' teenaged boy because he knows how they think. And don't think he doesn't. James chased the skirts just as much as any other young man...he just doesn't want young men to look at you the way he looked at other young women when he was your age.", Nana chuckled lightly at the irony.

The door from the inside opened. "Kimmie?", Anne called.

"Yeah Mom, I'm here with Nana talking."

"Are you getting over it?"

"Not really Mom...I'm really mad at Dad right now.", Kim replied.

"As am I dear."

"He just doesn't remember what he was like.", Nana added.

"You know.", Anne snorted, "Maybe he does and now he's gone the other way sort of like that Vice-President that we had who avoided the draft and then later in life was all about war and was wanting to bomb everyone on the planet who disagreed with him."

"It wasn't that Annie; he just had a color change. He was jaundiced in his youth.", Nana snickered keeping the name of the politico to herself.

"Jaundiced? Nana what are you talking about?", Kim wondered aloud not seeing her Mom about ready to burst as she turned crimson.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about honey, the poor man was scared of lead poisoning. It just seems he has gotten over it now.", Anne informed the younger red head.

"I don't understand Mom..."

"And I'm very proud of you for not understanding dear, maybe there is hope left for all of us. Now what are we going to do about the 'sitch' as you call it?", her Mom said as she decided to get away from the topic they were on and get back on the James/Kim/Ron Stoppable track.

"I want to call Ronnie up and talk to him. He wasn't real happy about having to go to football workouts. And Mr. Barkin has to be running that like a Marine boot camp if it's anything like his gym classes, and my boyfriend absolutely hates his gym classes. The man must have been a drill instructor in the Marines.", Kim told them as Nana's eyes twinkled, "or was abused by some of them for being a lazy clown."

"If Ronald has survived three years of gym with that misguided man he will survive until football season is over. I don't think your boyfriend will succumb to your Mr. Barkin over the course of a few weeks.", Nana replied.

"I agree honey; Ronald is tougher than most give him credit for. If he wasn't your missions would have chewed him up a long time ago and he appears to be fine. When you see Ronald, remind him that he really needs that physical just like you will for cheerleading. Look at the bright side of this you have someone to cheer for now. So it will be a little more personal.", Anne reminded her daughter.

"Yeah I guess, but I miss him."

"Then go call before it gets too late, he has to be exhausted if that Mr. Barkin is anything like what you have told me he is. And I wouldn't mention all of this to Ronald; I don't know how he would take it. Now go on, the twins are in bed and so is your Father. You'll have some privacy.", Anne advised.

"Sigh, yeah Mom thanks. I'll see you and Nana a little later, thanks Nana for the information, I guess we all have to grow up.", Kim replied as she rose from the chair.

After the young red head had left for the inside Anne asked, "What do you think of James reactions and actions Nana?"

"Personally I think it was deplorable considering Squirt's past. Now he has to take responsibility for those actions and apologize to Kimberly's boyfriend. Then we have to keep watch to make sure that he doesn't fall back into his old habits.", Nana informed her.

"And how do we do this? I am going to that school for the better part of nine months and I'll only be home maybe one weekend a month.", Anne frowned.

"I'll make sure I call dear, I'll have Slim keep an eye on him too.

"It's not very good, but I suppose it's the best we can do under the circumstances. I mean what can happen during the school year? This time next summer, the kids will be getting ready for college and all this will be behind us.", Anne smiled.

XX

Kim sat on the sofa and punched the connect button on her Kimmunicator. Moments later Wade's image appeared, "Hey Kim how are you doing?"

"Any hits on the site?", she asked ,avoiding her telling the genius how she was feeling.

"Nope, I sent all queries to GJ as per your instructions, it was nice having the summer off if I say so myself.", Wade replied as he went to take a sip from the large drink in his hand.

"How is Ronnie doing? I know he had practice today.", she inquired.

"He's just chilling right now Kim, hang on let me connect you to him.", Wade smiled knowing that she really wanted to talk to Ron and not him.

Moments later Ron's face appeared in Kim's device.

"Hola KP. You know I was dreaming about an angel with bright white wings and red hair right before you called. Then she called me on the phone.", Ron's voice, came through.

"I love you honey. You're so sweet.", Kim reminded him deciding to take her Mother's advice and not tell Ron what her Dad had done, "How was your day?"

"Too much Sergeant Barkin for my taste, but I shoved my foot in my mouth. I can man up for it. I didn't even cry too much.", Ron told her.

"I'll bet. I have enough of him during the school year. Anyway a big tough boy like you should be rewarded properly from his girlfriend."

"It takes a special breed of guy to stomach the 'DI'; I am now one of the few and not quite so proud. They issued me my helmet and cleats tonight before we hit the field.", Ron informed his red headed girlfriend, "and KP this boy is all about being rewarded by his baddical girlfriend."

"Oh what is it like wearing one of those?", she asked knowing her blond haired boyfriend didn't like anything on his head even with they were on the motor scooter, rock climbing or skydiving unless he was trying to hide a bad haircut.

"It's wrong sick, I've found something new ta hate.", Ron snorted, "Anyway now I know why a lot of the football players wear their hair short. It's sorta like what happens to you when you have to wear helmets too."

"Well it_ is_ for safety."

"Yeah hey you know Barkin even has a drill that invokes my biggest fear."

"Monkeys?"

"Yeah it's something called a 'monkey roll' sort the cross between wrasslin Steel toe and Pain King at the same time while trying to keep from head butting them.", Ron chuckles, "I messed up once. One of the guys told me not to worry about it. It's all about agility."

Kim laughed at Ron's description of the drill.

"It's almost like trying to avoid him back at Wannaweep.", Ron snorts, "Now I have to do it facing guys who look like gorillas."

"Ron that's not nice."

"Case in point...Big Mike.", Ron offered as a major example.

"What happened?"

"Mike slipped and my foot caught him under the chin. Never thought he had a glass jaw did ya?"

"Not after he sat down on Shego at the Bueno Nacho like Mister Sit Down.", Kim laughed lightly thinking about him landing hard, "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"Yeah Dave Alberts, the guy who took Brick's place, he's going to be out for a few days. They had to pry him out of the turf. Barkin asked me if I wanted to give it a shot at quarterback.", the blond revealed, "I think they need someone to get run over by the defense."

"Are you?"

"Yeah we're gonna run some plays in the morning. I don't think I can handle it.", Ron smiled thinly.

"OK do you know how to get into my closet at home?"

"Yeah."

"Take the battle suit and wear it underneath your gear.", Kim instructed.

"I'm not sure that I should do that Kim. It's like cheating or something."

"It's only practice. And if you're up front about it you'll be alright if they know that you won't use it during a game."

"Alright, but I have to fess up to Mr. Barkin that I won't be able to do this during a game."

"Deal, I just don't trust your running away skills. When I get back from vacation I want a complete boyfriend, not one stomped into a lot of pieces."

"I promise you'll have one complete boyfriend if that's what you want. KP I'm a little beat, how about if I call you again after morning practice. It'll be about your lunch time there."

"That sounds like fun Ronnie, now give me a goodnight kiss.", Kim ordered.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good night babe. Sleep good.", Ron added knowing something had changed, but since Kim hadn't offered that information he knew that he shouldn't pry,_ 'I have my own don't I?'_

Kim then bleeped off seeming happier than she had in a long time.

Kim Possible shut down her Kimmunicator with a small smile and went in search of the two older Possible women.

XX

Ron looked at the image of his love as she disappeared. With a sigh he punched the connect button on his Kimmunicator.

"Yeah Ron, what's up?", the genius asked while he continued to compile information.

"As you heard KP is coming back in a couple days. I want to continue resolving the situation with her attackers.", Ron frowned.

"You know I don't like this."

"And I have to send a message to the perps too. So tomorrow night after practice have a ride for me and the information on the next target.", Ron ordered.

"OK, who do you want next?"

"Surprise me, but I'd say one that's pretty far away. I'll sleep on the ride over, Mom and Dad can watch Rufus.", Ron told him.

Wade replied, "You know you're taking this way too personal Ron."

"Wade buddy if someone worked you over don't you think I would make an effort to make sure it never happens again? Hell, I'd even sit with you in the hospital…..but I'd find the jerks and made sure that they knew never to try that again."

"OK let's take care of the guy from San Diego State. I'm pulling information on him now...he looks like he's home from his plane tickets and it doesn't look like he's moved much.", Wade told Ron, "I'll have everything updated when you get ready tomorrow."

"See buddy all this not going on vacation with KP might actually have its advantages. I wonder if Mr. Dr. P ever thought of that?", Ron chuckled, "I'll call you in the morning. I'm hitting the rack."

"OK Ron, sleep well."

"I don't sleep to well and you know the reason why, but like I said later.", Ron told him as he blipped off.

XXXXX

Alright Ron went to football practice….well summer conditioning workouts (from hell that is) and Kimmie found out about what dear ole dad had done for her behind her back. I hope that I caught Kim's reaction as well as Anne's good enough to get my point across.

A/N: For those of you who voted for James Possible being a rat I suppose you have been vindicated….or so it seems. So somewhere in the background there has to be a reason for his behavior and I don't mean James being anti-Semitic or a skin head either (but that _would_ be an interesting story). Now I'm not going to flat out tell you what is going on….all you guys are smart enough to figure this one out or you never would have gotten through 'Metatron' without asking enough questions to stop up my email provider. I knew I was going to get Rye Bread's attention with that little posting, but pay attention to that one chapter ditty….well there's part of another chapter or four later on that should have some of you scratching your heads.

Now for the dreaded disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, the Doctors Possible and a whole slew of other characters that were on the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my baddical beta CajunBear73.

Seeing that I mentioned something about 'owning' the same thing goes for making monetary rewards from this little hobby of ours either….we don't.

Well I guess I'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	16. Chapter 16

Glad to see everyone made it through the last chappie with no ill effects, and our lil Ronnie was a busy bee wasn't he? Of course Stevie grabbed on to the side kick (with Doc Possible's suggestion of course) and then informs the blond almost hero that he is locked into football until almost Christmas…..hummmmm I wonder if the flat topped school administrator is going to make members of the team work out together after the season is over? Well you never know and I never thought of high school football as a semi-pro sport either….until now. Kim finds out from Ron that he now can't go to Montana with the family and she's a little bummed out…..ok she's really bummed out and she finds out exactly via Anne who clued Barkin in and we have a little discussion between the Possible females and the head male…guess who won!

Anyway thanks to those who are still reading this little story of mine and those who have read any of my other stuff over the years, I really appreciate it and the guys who have sent me PMs, faved or alerted it or me. I really want to thank CB73 for all his work has a beta and a wall to bounce ideas off of.

Of course the guys who get the big kudos are the reviewers; readerjunkie, hey don't get jittery man we're gonna be posting on book 1 for another whole year and yeah James has been found out. Now it will be interesting to see what the girls do to him; CB, yeah you know it. The family and the school staff are really getting into this little ditty of mine. I hope they can keep it up!; Fanatic97, James might need some C4 up his posterior to get his attention….now don't hate James too much…..yet. There's a lot coming; Jimmy1201, yeah Stevie is a little controlling, but then think about it….isn't he usually? So you have noticed now that Steve may not be all about fair play as we thought he was…..yup. As for James, he might have to lay low for a while….maybe.

So now what is happening in this chapter? Well Ron's got the suit and he is playing a little quarterback, but something tells him that the flat topped football coach's integrity may not be as stellar as he thought so he try's running back instead with some unusual results thanks to the MMP…..don't worry you'll see.

Anyway Wade figures a few things out and calls an elusive Ron on them. Ron however isn't done with his own 'mission' either. While some of this is going on Kim and Nana have a little talk with a promise being made.

There that's enough to get you going, now a word from our sponsors….errrr I mean it's time to get this on the road.

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 16

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"If you keep that up Stoppable you might be our next quarterback.", Coach Barkin barked happily with a huge smile as Ron made another incredible pass to a double-covered receiver over forty yards downfield. Completely ignored, the injured Dave Alberts who got a few days 'off' continued to sulk; the individual who crunched the starting signal caller was _still_ running laps to pay for his sin.

"Uh thanks Sir, but remember I have an unfair advantage with the suit. Dave is the number one guy.", Ron warily replied, though he felt great in his accomplishment. His thoughts were tempered by the fact that the suit had given him an unfair advantage in speed, strength and reaction.

The football coach who was always looking for an 'edge' glanced sharply at the blond sidekick, "What difference does that make Stoppable?"

"Well Sir it's like using a professional on a high school team. This suit was developed to keep Kim Possible safe, not for personal glory on the football field, or just to make some measly touchdown. If someone finds out that I used it in a game we might have to forfeit the game.", Ron stated in bewilderment that he was having a discussion on sports ethics with someone years older than he was and was taking the high road.

"I do not see what the problem is Stoppable.", Barkin frowned, "Remember the team comes first."

"Ah yes Sir I understand that, but what were all those lectures about fair play over the years? I mean even if we use it and don't get caught, every win will be tainted. It will be a lie. I mean what about the 'tough but fair Barkin'?", Ron pointed out.

"Then there is another problem…..", the teen added.

"Which is?", Barkin asked.

"This is Doctor Load's invention, and sometimes the suit doesn't work. There are very sensitive parts that are very expensive to replace. I highly doubt if the school budget has the money to pay for those. Not only that, but there are some individuals who would like nothing better than to get a hold of this thing.", Ron explained.

"Then why are you wearing it Stoppable? Are you trying to cheat for your own ends?"

"KP offered to help the team while Dave is recovering Coach. Let's face it my arm isn't near as good as Dave's. I'm trying to help get the guys ready for the season and this seemed the best way to do that since he's out for a few days. But what happens if the suit fails just as I toss a pass into tight coverage? And_ say_it is a title game or something? The ball could fall short into a defender's hands, we would lose and maybe questions would be asked and investigations started.", Ron added as he could see the large man now pale.

"Then what can you do if you can't throw the football? I don't need a wannabe, I want football players...Ones who are willing to_ contribute_."

"Well, I can run like the bejeebers, Coach. I have dodged exploding devices, goons and even lasers for years. And if I might add Sir, you'd never be able to get me down if I didn't want to go down. KP might be faster than I am in a straight line, but I can avoid bad guys like the plague.", Ron told Barkin causing the middle aged man to snort, "And I don't need the suit to do it and I never have."

"Alright, I wanna see what you can do Stoppable. Defense, go in and put on _allll_ your gear. We're going to find out just out just how fast our little sidekick hero is without his offensive line _and_ suit. I hope for your sake you weren't just bragging Stoppable. Go in and change into pads and take Possible's garment off.", Barkin ordered.

"Yeah thanks Sir.", Ron jogged inside to do his coach's bidding. Once there he called on the Kimmunicator which he pulled out of his assigned locker.

"Yeah Ron what do ya have?", the genius asked.

"Have a Wade Bot pick up the Super Suit and bring it back to you. I think Mister Coach Barkin wanted to use it in games and I sorta convinced him it wasn't worth the effort, but now I have to show him that I'm a better running back I guess.", Ron told his buddy.

"Leave it in the locker and I'll make sure it gets picked up. Be careful out there I don't know if I'd trust your coach after all the grief you've caused him over the years and not having the suit to protect you.", Wade advised.

"Yeah I'll be careful, but it's better than getting him used to having access to Kim's suit then having it fail on her when she's facing something that's real bad.", Ron responded, "I don't want to put her in danger just to win some lousy football game, I hope I'm a better boyfriend than that."

"Yeah, you're right Ron and thanks for thinking of that.", Wade smiled, "I'd give you a kiss, but I don't swing that way, so I'll just delegate that to Kim."

"Yeah thanks for the thought. Hey will you send my flowers care of Middleton Hospital's ICU incase this doesn't go too well? If it goes real bad remember I want walnut and polished brass handles.", Ron quipped referring to his choice of casket.

"Why?"

"Now I have to prove something, and I hope I survive. My tormentor has something up his sleeve.", Ron snorted knowing his girlfriend wasn't going to be happy if he got hit hard and ended up hurt. He also was aware that there was a special doctor who was going to be annoyed with him too.

"So you're not going tonight? You finally thought this out?", Wade asked knowing Ron Stoppable was a lot tougher than he looked and had been trying to talk some sense into him about going into 'vendetta mode'.

"Oh I plan on going, just making a joke for your morning entertainment buddy. Listen Barkin is gonna come looking for me if I don't get right back out there. I'll talk to ya later Wade.", Ron broke the connection and put the Kimmunicator back in his locker with the suit. He then reached into the pocket of his cargos where the pendant was currently residing and grabbed on to it for a few seconds with a sad smile on his face.

Three minutes later the blond member of Team Possible was back on the field hoping he put his pads on right since he had only done it once under Dave Alberts' supervision.

Ron could see the offensive line in front of him not wearing any of their pads except helmets. The defense was another matter the all looked fifty pounds heavier with all their gear on...and they looked mean too.

Barkin tossed the ball underhanded to Stoppable, "See Coach Roberts over there in the helmet and shoulder pads?" Ron nodded so Barkin continued, "When I blow my whistle your job is to hand the ball off to him."

"Sounds easy enough, what's the catch?", Ron asked.

"Don't get caught by the defense…and for motivation I used your blood t fire them up. But if they can't catch you they run laps. Of course if they do catch you might wish one of those villains had got you first because you'll be a grease stain on my practice field.", Barkin laughed knowing the human thorn in his side was going to take a beating at the hands of the eighteen tough players that Ron was going to face.

"Tweeeet.", the whistle blew. The defensive players edged forward until the sound that they were waiting for got to their ears.

Ron looked them over in sudden fear which nearly allowed two of the fastest who were defensive backs to close on him.

"You better run Stoppable, before they eat your lunch.", Barkin taunted with a hearty laugh.

The blond member of Team Possible who had for years avoided Hench Men and exploding devices faked twice and stiff armed the closest D-back in the face mask pushing him down. Then Ron angled away and turned on the speed avoiding three players almost immediately as the other defensive back missed Ron completely.

Ron could see most of them taking a line of pursuit to cut him off, so he paused for half a step then he cut back losing three in the process.

"Coach that's not fair.", the injured quarterback called out, "Nobody can get through all that."

"Shaddup Alberts, nobody makes a fool of Coach Barkin."

"If he gets hurt people might ask questions.", Dave told his coach.

"So, it'll be fine. People have asked questions before. The defense needs to taste blood. Stoppable's is just going to wet their thirst a little and I have been waiting for a day like this for three years, with any luck he'll be out of my hair."

At this point Dave and Steve Barkin's jaw dropped as Ron Stoppable dropped his shoulder and basically ran over two linebackers with a resounding crack of the pads in their ears. He was nearly to Coach Roberts when said coach took off running trying towards the onrushing defenders and angling away from Ron Stoppable.

'_Crimony what's the coach_ _doing? I have to reach him and he's heading for those goons. To get the ball to him I'm gonna have to make contact with them. He's gonna get us both killed.',_ Ron looked in horror as he continued to close the distance. No one noticed as a slight tinge of blue seemed to surround the teen hero like a fog.

The coach having been instructed on what to do understood completely what over a ton of bone, skin, muscle and high grade plastic would do to his semi unprotected form as those teen bodies converged on him. After all, he had done this before as a college linebacker and participated in his share of pile ups.

**CRUNCH!**

X

"Are you alright coach.", Ron asked as he helped the groggy middle aged man to his feet from among the group of players lying down askew all around him before he handed said coach the ball.

"What happened Son?", Roberts asked after he shook his head again knowing that he was going to be black and blue for a couple of days.

"Uh...I think that some of the guys hurt themselves.", Ron nodded to the five football players who were down and groaning, not including the two who were stunned from the earlier hit and were now just sitting up.

"What happened to your helmet Stoppable?", Roberts asked shaking his head at the face mask hanging off of it.

"I uh think it sorta broke. I mean Mark over there and me sorta bumped heads.", Ron tried to explain as he unfastened his chinstrap and removed the damaged headgear. Roberts could see that the tough All State Defensive Lineman was lying on his back dazed and just barely moving. Ron's also showed the big crack in the plastic shell.

"How did you keep from getting injured?", he asked as Barkin reached them.

"Just lucky I guess. I think there's something wrong with my shoulder pads too, they don't feel right."

"Coach are you alright? Stoppable _what_ did you do? You almost got Coach Rogers hurt.", Barkin accused as he ran up, then caught Coach Roberts' nod that he was alright.

"Doing what you told me to Sir, you said give the ball to Coach Roberts and I did.", Ron replied, "Why, did I do something wrong?...I mean if I did I'm sorry. I mean I can try again, but my helmet has got something wrong with it."

"I didn't tell you to kill half of the defense did I?", Barkin growled.

"I didn't mean to, I mean I was just running over to give the ball to Coach Roberts. I didn't try to do anything but that, they sorta got in my way.", Ron explained not understanding what he did wrong.

"Well since you screwed up give me ten laps.", Barkin ordered.

"Yes Sir.", Ron groaned and turned to the path that had been set up for 'infractions' and pulled his damaged head gear back on so that the coach wouldn't give him any more grief for not being in uniform even though it wasn't good for anything now except as a conversation piece.

After Stoppable left Barkin growled, "Let's check everyone out; then head home and take tonight off."

"Uh Coach, there were some spectators that watched that whole episode.", Dave Alberts informed them pointing to three people who had cameras and were beginning to head off towards Ron as he began his laps, "They got pictures of the whole thing."

Seeing an interview about to happen and for the time being anxious to keep things quiet, Barkin jogged off to intercept the adults who were getting within shouting distance of the young man who had just performed an incredible feat.

"Stoppable get back here right now.", Barkin bellowed.

Ron, hearing his name and not noticing the men who were making for him, turned to look at Steve Barkin as he closed the distance.

The blond teen stopped and jogged back to the coach who was running towards him.

"Yes Coach Barkin?", Ron asked as he got back. Ron noticed that the flat topped school administrator was shaking his head for some reason.

"You can run your laps later, get back to the rest of the team and help the guys you hurt get into the locker room.", Steve ordered, "Then turn the pads that you busted in for replacement at the office."

"Yes Sir, I said I was sorry about those guys getting hurt, and I don't know how my helmet and shoulder pads got totaled.", Ron replied heading back to his _maybe_ teammates who were on the field helping the injured up and moving.

"Yeah I know, get your tail back there and help, and don't talk to anyone about what just happened...Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir, I don't understand why, but you're the coach.", Ron responded smirking to himself, _'I wonder how Mr. B is gonna explain this?'_

XX

"Coach Barkin what kind of drill was that?", Dale Beamish, Sports Reporter for the Middleton Times, asked as he and the other two men finally cornered the face of Middleton football after the rest of the team headed off the field.

"We were using a new drill to test the reactions of one of our new running backs.", Barkin replied, "It looks like it worked don't you think?"

"I guess, I've just never seen it before.", a stranger informed them not introducing himself.

"Like I said it's new, if you kept up with what's going on in football you'd know the latest.", Barkin told him with a smile not knowing that he had been caught already in a lie and casually wondered why none of them had asked about illegal contact during summer workouts.

"Do you mind if we write a story on him? Who is he?", Watson Brinks asked, "He is quite amazing and I for one would like to do a story about him."

"I wish you wouldn't, the young man in question is new on the team and I'm not sure if he's going to make the cut he's sort of soft…..you know kids these days. Anyway this is a team sport.", Steve frowned hoping they bought what he was selling at this point.

"Not make the cut? Are you nuts? This is the twelfth team we've come out to scout so far this year during summer training and that young man is the best back we've seen this year for raw speed and hitting. Where did he come from?", Beamish inquired.

"He's just a new player and he's very raw as a talent, his cuts are lousy and we don't know if we have time to devote to polishing him up before the season starts. Anyway, did you spot something unusual about him? He just seemed like a normal football player to us. I mean we're just high school coaches.", Barkin misdirected them with a laugh.

"You have more like him?"

"Doesn't every team? Like I said when I decide if he makes the cut or not is when I will make his name available to the press, but until then please let me keep my secrets. At the point when the final cuts are made I will make all my players' bios available."

"Well is that kid a Senior, or a Junior? Is he being recruited by a major college?", Brinks asked wanting to know since he saw the massive collision and the ear splitting crack of pads. He knew what broken helmets sounded like since he had played major college football for two years as a fullback before succumbing to a career ending knee injury.

"I will say that he is a student, but has not shown an interest in playing before. So he is still learning the game. Excuse me while I go and check on my players.", Barkin asked them abruptly cutting off the impromptu interview.

"Of course Coach, we can wait for you to unleash your little surprise on Colorado football.", the unnamed man with the camera stated not giving his name out, but who was in effect a scout for a major university instead of a reporter.

"Thank you very much, I hope he makes the team, but you never know. Please excuse me.", Barkin told them having to leave to make sure his charges are all right and did not want to reveal too much to the media.

XX

"Hey Stoppable, what did you hit me with?", Mark Shambles, the nose tackle, asked sitting in front of his locker removing his shoulder pads and jersey and setting the gear beside him on the bench.

"My head and shoulders...I think? Are you alright?", the blond boyfriend of Kim Possible asked in return.

"Yeah, hell what happened to your brain bucket?", Mark looked at the broken helmet in awe.

"It must have been not made right. You're pretty tough though.", Ron smiled, "but I think I'm gonna feel that hit for a couple of days."

"You're not the only one Stoppable. Good hit, you knocked me silly. You're alright?"

"Hey thanks, I think I'm fine. But I gotta get my helmet and shoulder pads replaced though, something's wrong with them too."

Coach Roberts walked in and announced, "Alright everybody, practice is over. Head home and get some rest. Coach Barkin is letting you have the rest of the day off. Be back here tomorrow at the same time, helmets and cleats. Be prepared to run and then the weight room."

"Yes Sir.", the team yelled out.

XX

Ron sat in front of his locker stripping out of his pads. "Hey you did pretty good out there today Stoppable.", Dave told him sitting down next to him.

"I guess, man those guys hit pretty hard.", Ron replied rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah they do, we have one of the best defenses in the state. You went head to head with several guys that are gonna play major college football.", the first team quarterback informed him wondering why Ron rubbed the shoulder he didn't smack during the collision.

"Hey do yourself a favor if you're gonna butt heads with guys like that get a heavy duty facemask. They make them.", Dave suggested.

"Why?"

"You wanna look good for Possible don't ya?"

"Well yeah."

"Then protect your face and make sure you always have your mouthpiece in, otherwise your dentist is gonna be able to afford some really good vacations that you'll be paying for.", Dave laughed.

Coach Roberts called out from the office, "Stoppable get in here."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes Coach, coming."

Dave encouraged the new guy, "Good luck Stoppable."

"Thanks, I need all I can get.", Ron replied as he got up and walked to the office.

"Stoppable do you know how you broke your equipment?", Roberts asked as Ron made his way to the office.

"No Sir, I guess I'm a klutz."

"No.", then looking at Coach Barkin he added, "Well maybe, but we're going to order you a new helmet, a reinforced mask. But tell me one thing; are you going headhunting again?"

"Headhunting? Coach I don't know what you mean."

"OK good enough answer. We'll get your new shoulder pads too. You just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be fine. Get a shower and head home.", Roberts instructed.

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied.

XX

"Well what do you make of all that?", Barkin asked.

"I don't know, but he hits like a ton of bricks. If we needed him on the defensive side of the ball he could be a strong safety and terrorize everyone that we play. But you think about it, he doesn't have any fear and will initiate a collision...and he's fast, real fast. We're ordering the best equipment we can from Riddell® for him and I think it's a very good investment. Before you say no, I've hit some pretty tough backs in my career and that one was about as rough as I've ever been hit. Stoppable is too fast for us not to use him in the backfield.", Roberts told the head coach, "If we use him and Whiney….we might go all the way."

"OK, we tell him to get a physical tomorrow. He made the squad. With Alberts at quarterback and Whiney at fullback and our wide receivers we're gonna be a heck of a surprise for anyone that we play." Roberts snorted at Barkin's observation. "Then we get him running lanes and routes. I'm thinking a multipurpose back if he has good hands. He'll be terrorizing all the teams that we'll face.", Barkin replied when he paused as his mind continued to race with 'certain' possibilities.

"Well if it all works out he could be our next 'Brick Flagg'.", Barkin suggested, "I wonder if we can get away with it again?"

"With that investigation that's going on and him being with Possible? We're asking for trouble Stevie."

"Stoppable's squeaky clean, like you said he's dating Possible. Who would think that anything we'd do with him would be illegal?"

"Who were those guys with the cameras out at the field?"

"Sports reporters, well I know two of them, don't know who the other guy was. He must be from somewhere else and just getting the scoop for a local team that we play later.", Barkin replied guessing at the one he didn't know about.

"Yeah sometimes they hang together and pass information back and forth."

XX

The blond quickly climbed back out of the shower knowing that none of his 'teammates' were in the locker room._ 'Just how am I gonna keep the artwork secret. What kind of lie is that going to take?',_ he mused with a frown.

He dressed just as quickly and planned to head home to prepare lunch for both him and his pink friend. _'That was pretty cool how not having practice this evening worked out. I wonder if a few more accidents can be arranged so that I can get more time __off.__ Maybe I'll get something from Bueno Nacho instead of making something for lunch'._

Before he slipped out of the communal shower he scanned around not wanting witnesses to see the little surprise he had on his back. Seeing nothing but an empty locker room Ron moved silently to the locker where his clothes were stored. It took only a few moments before he had a shirt on followed by his silk green and white striped boxers.

"Stoppable you still here?", Coach Roberts' voice called out.

"Yes Sir.", Ron yelled back.

"Come to the office when you're dressed."

"Yes Sir.", the blond intoned, "Be right there."

Ron quickly donned his cargos and long sleeved shirt. He didn't bother with his socks and just slipped his Smarty Mart shoes on and slipped the Kimmunicator in his pocket._ 'Now how did Wade get my locker open? I'll check with him later.'_

Two minutes after being called for Ron again appeared at the Coaches' Office putting his pendant over his head.

"Yes Coach Roberts, you need to see me?"

"A couple of things, your new equipment has been ordered. It will be here tomorrow or the day after, so no contact for you until we make sure it fits, and second you made the team. Go to your doctor and get a physical so that you can play football.", Coach Roberts instructed.

"I'll call and make an appointment and try to get in today or tomorrow morning Coach.", Ron replied not knowing if he should be happy or not.

"Good get outta my sight and if you can't get in, I have an in with other doctors who can get you in right away. Give the school a call if there is a problem."

"Yes Sir and thanks."

"Yeah..."

Ron turned and left and hurried towards the scooter that he had ridden that morning. _'Yay me, now Barkin can be on my ass even more.', _the blond thought as he climbed aboard and started his personal calamity for the ride to Bueno Nacho to get a snack and the cheese filled whatever for Rufus.

"Hey Ned how about a chimerito, two Nacos extra cheese and a couple of burritos and three super soft shell tacos to go.", Ron told his buddy who was manning the drive thru window after the short ride.

"Got it Ron, you want diablo sauce right?"

"What do you think Ned?", the blond teen replied into the intercom.

"Yeah ok, extra diablo sauce then. It'll be five ninety two, see ya at the second window.", Ned told his Ron instructing him which one to go to next.

"I got a half off coupon, can I use it?"

"Sure Ron."

X

"Is anybody home?", Ron asked as he entered thinking at least his Dad might be home since he mostly worked from the house.

Hearing no one Ron looked on the answering machine and saw the blinking light meaning there was a message waiting to be heard. Deciding that it might be for him, the blond teen pushed the play button and listened to his Mom telling him that she had gotten called out of town to Chicago for a couple of days and Dean was going with her.

_'Great.',_ Ron mused, _'Well__ I guess I don't have to explain myself tonight.' _"Hey Rufus I got you a burrito and a Naco. Come and get it in the kitchen buddy.", Ron called out knowing he still had to call Kim up and not spill about having off that evening from workouts.

Thinking for a moment on what to say, Ron pushed the connect button on his Kimmunicator. "Hey Ron, I got the suit. How did it work out for you today?", the African-American genius asked with a smile as his image appeared.

"It worked too good, Barkin loved it and I think he would have liked for me to wear it during games.", Ron replied not wanting to rehash the discussion he had earlier with the Head Football Coach.

"I built the suit to keep Kim safe and to enhance her skills, not to win some measly game of football.", Wade informed Ron.

"Hey you don't have to tell me buddy. I only used it today because Kim told me to. She...uh doesn't know about what I can do if I want to, she still thinks that she has to protect me from the bad guys.", Ron reminded his friend.

"Well you've brought that on yourself Ron."

"And I wasn't able to do the things I was supposed to be able to do until Kim and I had that little ceremony Wade. At that point I was a liability not an asset to Kim. I didn't want to involve her in my problems you know."

"Yeah I guess."

"Listen since my little confession, she just melted. I should have kept my big fat mouth shut and maybe she would have not even noticed…That I was having feelings for her.", Ron grumped.

"Oh yeah like that would have worked...You would be miserable, maybe Kim would have been oblivious...maybe for years, but she would have figured it out eventually. You know she wouldn't have stayed a starry eyed teen forever. What if she found out after she got married to some guy?", Wade asked putting Ron on the spot.

"She would have gotten over me. She may never have even realized it."

"Yeah maybe, then maybe again it would have destroyed her marriage. If she had kids what would that have done to them? Huh? Then if she couldn't find you...well you know how focused she is.". Wade snorted acting a lot older than his years.

"My bets are that she never would have found out.", Ron frowned not even wanting this conversation now or ever with Wade.

"Anyway, you know I did some studying of that thing you did with her. Not very forthcoming are you?", the genius inquired.

"Yeah, so?", the teen replied knowing that if anyone could find out information it was the guy he was talking to a the moment.

"I reviewed the ceremony. Then I did a little research. It took some digging...OK a lot of digging with my controls set. So what happens if you break it off with her? Or you return the locket?", Wade insisted.

"Nothing happens to her at all, she just feels a little bit of loss. Kim moves on. She gets over it in time.", Ron explained.

"That's right, but how it was done makes this next question very interesting...how about if she breaks it off with you and returns the pendant?", Wade asked again.

"Nothing happens to her."

"How about you? What happens to Ronald Dean Stoppable best friend of Kim Possible?"

"It doesn't matter what happens Wade. It is how it is.", Ron told his friend.

"Oh really? You guys bonded Ki's or something, that means that you bonded souls or something _real_ close to it. You put some of your soul into Kim for some reason. If you guys pull away from each other...well the way you did it. I say this because I have asked these guys in India and Tibet and they think that you will lose part of your soul Ron. Why did you do that?", Wade's voice raised.

"Sensei explained that it was the only way I could stabilize the MMP. It has been growing stronger, but it's unstable and erratic. I was more of a danger then some of those villains that we face off against. I needed Kim because she completes me Wade. It was like getting the missing piece to a puzzle, or in my case giving the extra piece to a puzzle. She made me whole somehow by me taking something and giving it to her.", Ron explained, "It's not really gone, but her calming effect on me is tremendous. I can do things I couldn't do before. Sensei said I had a weird shaped Ki like it had a bump on it or something and somehow that was the part that bonded."

"Why won't it hurt her?" Ignoring the anatomy lesson of how Ron's Ki was made up.

"Sensei assured me that it wouldn't…I don't know how I'm just a dumb teenaged kid. Anyway if Sensei couldn't have promised to do that we wouldn't have had the ceremony. I would have tried to stabilize on my own.", Ron replied not telling him of his chances of that according to the headmaster of Yamanouchi.

"What's Kim going to say when she finds out?"

"How's KP going to find out? You gonna blab? You're in almost as deep as I am Wade. After she kicks my tail, she's gonna come looking for you. She won't hurt Felix cause he doesn't have a clue and he's in a wheelchair, but you are fair game.", Ron warned his friend.

"Will you even care at that point Ron? If your soul is torn would you even care what anyone did to you?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if I wanna know. If that happens maybe the best thing would be if I were dead. Sensei told me enough, listen if that happens...if I go that far, well what I **CAN** say is that Yamanouchi has plans to deal with the sitch in a permanent way.", Ron hinted.

"What do you mean _'deal'_ Ron?", Wade pointedly asked as he noticed his friend pale significantly.

"They have ways of handling rogue ninjas Wade, ways in which they make sure that the ninja isn't a problem anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wade.", Ron explained becoming a little agitated having to explain this now, "Would you want a trained warrior out there who has no soul, or a shattered one? Huh? A remorseless killer on the loose in the world? Someone with nothing to lose and having all the talents...anyway, who would want to be responsible for that? Someone who didn't care who he murdered or hurt...even his friends and family? If I were that way, I can say right now that I relish the thought of someone taking my head and removing it from my shoulders. I'm scared of dying, but I'm more scared of what I could become. Are you happy now? Sometimes I curse that mission to Fiske's castle."

"No I'm not happy about this, there should have been another way, there's always another way...always.", the African-American boy hissed not enjoying this one bit.

"Wade what we are talking about is a worst case scenario. KP and I will probably go to college together, get married and have a gazillion kids and take over the world that way. Now why don't you connect me with my girlfriend before she calls and finds both of us tweaked and gets curious? Oh while we're talking do you think you can get me into my Doctor for a physical in the morning?"

"Alright I'll get hold of your Physician and Kim, but this ain't over Ron. I'll have mission details for tonight's little encounter later.", Wade promised as he faded from view.

Ron cursed himself three times before the voice of Kim came through, "Hold on a second Ron, I was just changing back into my clothes. I went for a dip in the pool."

"Hey KP, I would have loved to seen that."

"What me dressing?"

"No honey, you swimming. You're so graceful.", Ron quickly clarified in case her father was in earshot.

"So you don't want to watch me getting dressed? Is there something wrong with you?", the young red head teased.

"KP, Kimberly...you're twisting my words and making me out to be a pervert or something."

"OK I'm done Mr. Pervert.", Kim's image came up on the screen.

"And may I say you look badical today honey?"

Kim Possible looked up, "Hey what happened?"

"Huh? What do ya mean KP?"

"Your face, it's a little swollen."

"Oh that...I uh got stung by a bee earlier KP. That's all.", Ron lied, "I was cleaning the grill out and didn't see it till I made him mad."

"Well you'd better be careful Ron; you could have a reaction to a bee sting. It could be dangerous. Did you put ice on it?"

"Yes Ma'am, just like your Mom told me the last time it happened."

"You'd better be careful Ron. I like your face the way it is. Do you want to talk to Mom or Nana about it?"

"No KP, trust me I'll be careful. Now when are you guys coming back? Or did you decide to go straight to Montana since I can't go with you?", Ron diverted her attention to something else knowing now he had to check out his face to see what he did to it in the morning's confrontation.

"We are coming to home to Middleton to stay overnight. You and I have a date planned, so be ready to go out to dinner.", Kim explained.

"Where do you want to eat babe?", the blond replied digesting this news.

"Pace's, where we had that romantic dinner Ronnie...is that alright?"

"Nothing I'd like better KP, now how am I ever gonna get to sleep tonight thinking about that?", he lightly laughed.

"I don't know, but if you dream about anyone it'd better be about me in a bikini.", Kim replied sultry as she drew 'me' out suggestively.

"So you like torturing your boyfriend? I thought you loved me."

"I do, I do so very much."

The two lovers talked for nearly an hour before Ron said, "Hey KP I gotta put some more ice on my face again, uh I'm gonna do some gaming tonight after practice...is that alright? I wanted to hang with someone. Mom and Dad are outta town for a couple days and Rufus has been doing a lot of sleeping." "HEY.", a voice squeaked followed by some chittering that Kim didn't understand.

"He's been mad at me since I made him run through his maze for a half hour last night.", Ron explained over the sounds the mole rat was making in the background.

"Yeah Ronnie, I guess I'd better go to. I want to talk to Nana anyway. I think I'll miss her a lot until we see her again.", Kim replied, "I love you Ronnie."

"KP...I love only you. I always have.", Ron said as he shutdown his connection, "Forever Kimberly." The red head didn't hear the last confession of love from the blond and that's just how he wanted it.

"OK Ron, now we have some talking to do.", Wade restarted the conversation that had been interrupted once Kim faded out.

"Yeah we do, now where is this guy that I'm gonna pay a visit to tonight?"

"That's not what I'm talking about Ron, and you know it."

"Buddy this is what we **are** going to talk about. I want to know where I'm going and how I'm getting there. I want to see pictures of my little deviant friend too...and whoever he's hanging with.", Ron stared at Wade.

"Oh all right, but Kim would freak out if she found that you had turned vigilante."

"I am a ninja Wade, not much difference ya know."

"Uh Ron, does Kim really know that you're a...you know?"

"Not sure Wade...I don't think I've mentioned it to her. Why?", came the curious look.

"Well you've been doing a little better on missions, maybe with the football we can have you act more normal...well normal for everyone else. If we do this in small steps Kim may not notice and then you won't have to show her the difference of ninja fighting skills compared to Kung Fu.", the genius replied.

"Yeah, that makes sense. After we get off I'm gonna try something Sensei has been trying to teach me. If it works I'll ask him.", Ron agreed with his friend's assessment of what was going to happen if Kim Possible found out on her own that her boyfriend was holding things back from her.

"Good and thanks, OK here's a picture of your target tonight. His name is Nate Williams; he is a Senior at San Diego State. Currently he is..." Wade was typing in the background, "OK he is on vacation in Phoenix, Arizona, with a group of friends."

"Can you get me all that information Wade?"

"Yeah it's just taking a minute. I have to cross reference in the guys he's traveling with. There I got it. I have the address of the house where they've been staying and where they've been going. Uh Ron, you better take those ID's you have. He's been out doing some partying...In bars.", Wade warned.

"I'll take my medication then too."

"Medication?"

"Yeah it keeps the booze from getting in your system well it keeps booze from affecting the nervous system. Lasts for about eight hours.", Ron explained, "I mean spy agencies use something like this from what I've heard."

"I don't know about that. Maybe it's just some rumor.", Wade paused still typing.

"Listen get some rest 'cause you're gonna be busy tonight. I'll call you in a bit with ride info and where your new playmate has been seen. Oh I have some new toys for you to try out, I have been doing some work for a corporation and I think some of their 'equipment' might help you out."

"Yeah thanks Wade, I gotta do my thingie to see if I can contact Sensei. See ya later.", the blond sorta teen hero replied shutting down his connection.

Ron smiled at the Kimmunicator for a moment before going to find his mole rat buddy who had walked off in a huff during the conversation._ 'What am I gonna do with KP? Can we make it work? If she finds out what I've been hiding and what I'm doing to those guys...I hope I have her at the end of it all. Hummm maybe those guys that attacked us in the park need a lesson too, if I'm gonna crash and burn over all of this I might just enjoy playing with those clowns.'_

XXX

_Middleton Mall:_

"Hey you two, haven't seen you in a while.", Monique Jenkins called out to Josh Mankey and Tara King as she exited the Club Banana on her way to lunch, "I'm going to grab a bite to eat right now."

"Hi Monique, can we sit with you? We were just going to get something ourselves.", Josh asked after glancing at his girlfriend who was giving him a wink of approval knowing if there was anyone in town who knew all the gossip it was the fashion diva.

"Sure guys. I could use some company since Kim isn't in town."

"How long was that cheer camp that Kim went to? I thought it was only for a month.", the platinum blonde inquired as Josh led them to a booth inside the Bueno Nacho.

"It was, then her parents went down and picked her up to go on vacation when it was over.", the fashion genius informed the couple since she talked to Kim about every other day.

"That's nice, but that cheer camp came out of the blue didn't it?", the artist pointed out.

"Not really she had some advanced warning, both Ron and Kim were a little torqued about that, but then it worked out since Ron went Japan on short notice too.", Monique explained trying to keep up with questions from both teens at the same time.

"Did Ron ever get back from Japan?", Tara inquired.

"I don't know, Kim said he was supposed to be back a few days ago, but I haven't talked to him."

"Josh have you seen Ron around? Because I haven't spotted him in almost two months.", the bright blue eyes just seemed to melt him as she turned them onto the artist.

"No but then I haven't been looking for him either. Why doesn't someone give him a call?", Josh replied after a moment shaking off the hypnotic spell that Tara seemed to have over him, "The only other person he hangs with is Renton and I haven't seen him either, but I heard he spent time at some camp or something too."

"Yeah you're right maybe. I can call Kim up after I get off this afternoon. She'd know if anyone would, but if Felix is back in town we could always call him.", Monique replied noticing the chemistry between cheerleader and artist and committing their glances back and forth to memory.

About then four large and solid young men walked in and placed orders. "Hey guys how are ya doing? How's the team looking this year?", Tara asked one of them.

"Not bad Dave Alberts is gonna QB, though it looked like Stoppable was gonna give him a run for his money.", an outside linebacker named Tank Woodson informed them.

"Stoppable...Ron Stoppable?", Monique broke in.

"Yeah that's him, Possible's sidekick. I didn't think he was that fast. And tough too, he ran over your ass Woodson.", Mark Shambles pointed out.

"What did he do to you Mark?", Tank smirked.

"Never thought I'd get run over like that from a little guy. It'll be fun watching the offense stuff it down somebody's throat this year. They'll be able to grind it out and give us a chance to rest.", the All-State Lineman reminded his buddy.

"What are you guys talking about?", Monique asked, completely out of her realm with them and their, well to her anyway, revelations.

"Coach Barkin invited a few new players out. For some reason he invited Stoppable. We found out yesterday that Stoppable can run, today we found out he can hit...hard. Coach Roberts got stomped in the stampede.", Tank explained.

"That's _too_ bad. I don't like him anyway. Mom is having some trouble with him and the team...she won't tell me anything, but something is going on.", Tara hinted.

"Well he's a snake in the grass that's for sure. About the only ones he doesn't mess with is the star football players like Brick and the Rockwallers.", Tank told her outright.

"Well I don't know. For whatever reason they're cozy I'm pretty sure I want to stay out of it.", Tara replied.

"Well.", Mike informed them, "It's probably nothing, just your imagination that's all."

"Anyway Stoppable's got to get his physical. I guess he'll be back on the field tomorrow.", Tank told them.

"Well it's good that Ron is doing something after Bonnie had him voted off the cheer squad. Kim was real mad when she did it. I guess it's for the best, but I don't know where we're going to get someone who can help steady the pyramids the way he does, we'll have to find a strong girl.", Tara told them, "If someone gets hurt it'll all be her fault."

Josh snorted, "Remember I dated her, and she'll find a way to make it look like it's all Ron's fault...or Kim's. Everyone will forget about it when the ambulance comes to pick up one of the girls. I just hope it's not you, because then I'll be asking the questions. Maybe your Mom will too."

"Well the squad is going to miss out on all the 'Mascot Points' that they now give out for routines at competitions. I don't know if Mrs. Weston is going to have mascot tryouts.", Tara pointed out.

"Now that Ron's playing football Bonnie will probably allow Mascots. Now it would be real funny if Kim objected, pointing out we **had** one who was experienced and agile. Miss Rockwaller is going to have egg on her face. Well that's too bad for you guys now.", Josh observed.

"Yeah, oh well I just cheer because I like it and it gives me an extracurricular activity. So Ron can run and hit guys. Is that some sort of surprise? He's been fighting bad guys for three years, so he has to be fast to keep from getting hurt.", the platinum blonde told the players with a smirk adding to the observations with her own.

"When I said hit I mean **hit**, like real hard. Nobody that size could stun that many guys at one time.", Mark told her with a frown, "I don't know how his body can take it. He can't weigh that much."

"Like Tara said.", Monique reminded them, "Ron has been fighting bad guys for years. He has to be tough; anyone who can stay with Kim has got to be in condition. Would you like to duke it out with some of those guys? They're big."

"Not me.", Tank admitted.

XXX

_Nana's:_

"Now Kimberly I have something special for you.", her Grandmother told her.

"Nana?"

"It's something that Phillip thought would be 'special' and the eldest Granddaughter should have. Neither of us could have found someone better suited.", Nana opened a small box.

"I can't take this. It's yours...from Grandpa.", Kim looked in awe at all the rings in the small box. The red headed teen still gazed at the perfect, though small stone mounted on its band and the two gold bands that were matched to the engagement ring.

"And we both wanted it to be yours, for when that special guy asks. It would be an honor for you to wear it to remember us."

"Thank you so much, but please hold onto it for me Nana. Even though I think I found 'the' guy, it's going to be while before he asks me.", Kim informed her confidently while enveloping Nana in a warm embrace.

"I have a safe here. There is a key and a combination. Timothy has the key and James has the combination. It's a safe that the 'Corporation' gave me when I retired to keep things in, they were upgrading anyway."

"Nana I really don't know what to say..."

"Kimberly you don't have to say anything. Just think of this as a way of honoring Phillip and myself, and it's already set down in my Will. If you think about it you could hand down the engagement ring to your eldest Granddaughter to keep the tradition going."

"OK thank you again, but they should stay as a set…..", Kim replied as she enveloped the eldest Possible in a warm hug, while not having any idea she might have to face this at such a young age.

"You never know dear, maybe they always will."

XXX

Ron Stoppable sat calmly in his room filling his mind with the mantra as he had been taught; finally he felt he was ready. _"Master Sensei can you hear me?"_

For several minutes the blond teen didn't receive any feedback until suddenly there was a slight sensation in front of him. Keeping his eyes closed Ron felt the presence begin to get stronger.

"_Ah Stoppable-san, congratulations on reaching this plane. It appears the ceremony has __worked as well as we hoped.", _the ninja master's voice seemed to echo in his mind.

"_Yes Master, it seems stable for now.", _Ron thought.

"_Yes it is, now tell me how you feel."_

X

Finally the session was nearly over, _"You are holding something back Stoppable-san. Please inform me of what it is."_

"_When I was at Yamanouchi Kim was the victim of an attempted gang rape."_

"_What are you going to do about this atrocity Stoppable-san?",_ the ninja master suddenly seemed upset.

"_I am going out and make sure that the ones who tried this never ever do it again. Maybe I can do some good here."_

Sensei thought for a few moments, _"Yamanouchi directs you Stoppable-san to modify their behavior without killing them or getting caught."_

"_Thanks Sensei, I uh have to go my ride should be here in a little while.", _Ron told him as he bowed to the Master while exiting the astral plane.

XXX

"Alright your ride to the airport will be there in fifteen Ron. Uh why aren't you wearing your mission gear?"

"Don't want to give away who I am Wade buddy, I have my infiltration suit in my pack.", Ron smirked.

"Are you sure that you don't want to take Rufus?"

"Rufus identifies me with Kim Possible, right now that's the last thing I need.", Ron informed him, "I'm going to show up and case the area. Then get something to eat. I'll bet they have real good Tex-Mex down there."

"Is that all you think about Ron?"

"When I'm not with KP?...yeah pretty much. When she's around I'm sort of distracted ya know."

"Yeah I know, OK then we'll see ya later, oh to give you an update. I have a motorcycle waiting for you with personal gear, the helmet is very special and allows you to see in the dark and it automatically can be tuned for intercoms and radio frequencies. Now I burnt some favors again so don't wreck the bike, it's very special...OK?", Wade frowned at his friend's actions as he downloaded the information to pick up the bike into Ron's Kimmunicator.

"Me? Wreck a bike?"

"Yeah you, we'll talk in a while."

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The white haired, red robbed Grandfather entered the small room that served as a nursery for the baby. _(You miss her Mother do you not young one?)_

_(It is so hard to believe this child is all I have left of Mariko. I so miss her Grandfather. It is so hard to be strong.), _Yori replied as she rocked the baby who was having a bout of crying.

_(Sigh, I miss her too. What are the chances...One sleepy driver and four lives destroyed. Your Mother and Father are devastated, it would have better if your Sister and Brother-in-law had stayed here as the ninjas they were instead of becoming teachers.),_ Sensei's eyes seemed to glisten.

_(But they didn't Grandfather, they felt they could help more by being out in the general population. It is easy to second guess their choice.), _Yori reminded him as the baby reached for her headband.

_(You are quite right my child. It is very easy to second guess. But that is what us old ones do. And then we think about missed chances. Now may I hold her?), _Sensei asked knowing Yori was trying to get the child to settle down.

With a smile she handed over Hanna to head of the Yamanouchi Ninja._ (Of course Grandfather. You carried me around when I was her age too. Grandmother was so proud of you.), _Yori paused not really wanting to bring this up now, but knew she would have to eventually.

_(I have been thinking...)_

_(What troubles you young one?), _Sensei asked offhandedly as he held onto the child.

_(Yamanouchi isn't the place to raise a baby.)_

_(I am aware of that my child.)_

_(And I feel that she is my responsibility and it would be my honor to be Hanna's Mother.), _Yori finally got out the idea.

_(What does Hirotaka have to say about this? You are to be wed in time.),_ Sensei questioned then reminded her.

_(Taka-chun supports me and our wish to treat Hanna as our own. He loves her as all of us do...It would take someone with a heart of stone to not love Hanna.)_

_(Your lover has just proved himself more than worthy to be your husband Yori-kun; however I have given this matter much thought and have done some extra research that you are unaware of. These simple facts may ensure several things that are supposed to happen occur. Just think, little Hanna will have her first mission before the age of one. She will be our insurance against a possible failure against the chances we have taken.), _Sensei spoke vaguely.

_(What are we to do Grandfather?)_

_(We infuse love into Stoppable-san's life. If nothing else happens it will make good practice for him when he and Kim-san reproduce.), _the old man smiled.

_(I would like to know more.), _Yori frowned not having any idea of what Sensei had come up with this time, _(Anyway Ron-san already has love, he has Kim-san.)_

_(I am aware of that Yori-kun, but one can never have too much love.), _Sensei countered.

XXX

The blond teen climbed aboard the short hop cargo plane. "Is that all you have Son?"

"Yes Sir, thanks for the lift."

XXXXX

A/N: Is everybody happy? No? Then you'll have to come back next week then.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all her quirky friends from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta CajunBear73. 'Cause if we owned the rights 'Kim Possible' would still be on and making tons of cash.

Speaking of cash….we. don't. get. any! So there. We just enjoy this hobby and giving you guys headache and stomach aches.

Until next time, we'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	17. Chapter 17

Ta da we're baaaaacccckkkkk! And I think we're going to have some fun this week.

I want to thank CajunBear73 for all the work he's done with me over the last three years. I really appreciate everything.

I also want to thank every one who has alerted or faved 'TH: Book One' or anything else I…..we have written and are continuing to write. I especially enjoy reading the reviews and by now everyone who has reviewed has received a reply. (If not let me know….I'm sure I got them all done.) So a big thanks to Jimmy1201; yeah the little hyper bundle of joy slash ninja girl is gonna eventually make her entrance but you have to wait a bit….these things take time. Don't worry about a Ron slash Wade thing….you'll have to get one of the slash writers to do it. As for the coaches..wellllll. CB yeah things are beginning to get moving a little here. Pbow, like I said I broke a helmet myself so it can be done. Truthfully trying to protect Ron's head with a football helmet is sorta like trying to protect a ball bearing with a paper cup (I hope everyone gets this one!). Now just what does little 'Nique know about everything? Only what the players are telling her, now I'll bet Kimmie would love to hear her BF is doing well. Mahler Avatar, hey three reviews coolio….lemme see James and Bonnie might be convenient allies, but that's too simple. Kim knows that Ron does have something like that, but has no idea what the MMP can do for Ron. Wait till that Moodulator beam gets stuck on stupid. I don't know about the tutu, but if enticed he might don a bikini. LOL. Oh and we both agree that Ron is the best thing that ever happened for Kim and she is the best thing that ever happened for Ron too.

OK well we got that out of the way, so what's gonna happen next Uncle Larrrr? Well guys we start off with Nate's and Ron's adventures continuing, well Nate isn't going to be very happy though. Then down at Nana's Anne gives Kim something then later Kim explains the significance of the pendant around her neck. (Now this is something that everyone who is interested should pay attention and make a mental note about. There will be a test on this at about chapter sixty-four.) GJ decides that it's time to make the buffoon an offer and get some information from him to boot. Then we have a little surprise or two at the end.

Well let's get this puppy on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 17

_Phoenix, Arizona:_

The black clad figure calmly slapped the twenty-one year old across the face several times to arouse him the black leather gloves leaving marks on both cheeks. "Come on Nate. Wake up. What are you, a bigger baby than I give you credit for being? I only smacked you once and I don't have all night for this you big girly boy." What he didn't tell the cheer leader was that he gave him some antidote to help wake him up from the gas that he had used.

Finally the groggy buffed young man tried to sit up, but was pushed on to his back again. "Don't do that buster, I'll have ta bust your head if you try to get up again.", the dark and masked figure warned menacingly in a low hiss.

"W…who are you?". The young man groaned as he felt a thumb under his jaw not knowing there was a pressure point there and trying to move his head to get away from the intense pain, but it definitely got his attention.

"A friend of a friend you clown.", menaced the figure, who's features couldn't be seen because of a black full faced mask he was wearing, and kept his voice lowered.

"What do you want….how did you get in here?", Nate asked since his mind was in a bit of a fog at the moment.

"Hummm, what do I want, you mean besides your ears as something to hang around my neck as a trophy? And how did I get in here?...Well I suppose I could tell you, but then you won't be telling anyone."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like rapists. And I have made it a high point in my life whenever I can kill a couple of them. Guess who is on the list?", the dark figure growled.

"I didn't rape anybody…..", Nate's voice quivered as he realized he was at the mercy of this person.

"Lately you mean don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You see I've heard about you, and I'm probably the one person that you **don't** want to notice you. Now here's what we're gonna do. You have only one chance, so I'd make good on it if I was you."

"What's that?", Nate gulped as wet himself.

"You're gonna agree to keep your hands and other body parts to yourself….if you can't do it guess what's gonna happen? Now I know what you do, but I also know that there's a way to put your hands on a woman's posterior when you are supporting her as a cheerleader and you have been taking liberties with your job and responsibilities. Now I'll bet you can still do that without your 'equipment' that the Lord issued you.", the form left the rest of what he was going to say to Nate off to see if he could make the jump in logic himself.

"I don't know."

"Then I'm gonna cut_ everything_ off and make a girl out of you, how'd you like that? And I won't use anything to deaden the pain.", the form threatened deciding to make clear his intentions.

"My friends…."

"Look around buddy, see anyone lifting a hand to help you?", the dark form stood up now to let the handsome cheerleader look around. The figure didn't explain that he had tossed a flash bang grenade in and then while the group was stunned added some gas to finish putting the group down.

Nate Williams craned his neck only to see the unmoving forms of his friends lying around. "Are you finally getting the idea partner? I have the world wired, remember your buddy, Jerome, from that cheerleader camp that you attended a few weeks ago? I paid him a visit a few days ago. I wonder if he survived….Oh well not that it matters, what you need to be concerned about is what I'm gonna do to you if we need to have this discussion again….do you understand me?", the figure touched a place on Nate's arm which began to burn or appear to.

"My arm…..", Williams began to moan softly knowing he'd get clobbered again if he was louder.

"Is a reminder of what's going to happen if I have to look you up again. Remember I found you here, do you think that it would be that hard to show up again at the place and time of my choosing? And then I'd be upset with your ass… Oh and when you go to trial on that attempted gang rape….well it might be a good thing to plead guilty, make sure you tell your friends who were with you if you guys were smart. Nighty nite you pansy assed prick.", the mysterious form made a fist and hit the male cheerleader between the eyes knocking him out.

The figure quickly pulled out a camera and began recording where everyone was laying then made his way outside. Moments later the sound of a high end motorcycle engine revved up and the squeal of rubber was also heard as the whine subsided.

The bike headed south out of the sprawling city and towards a little used airstrip about a hundred miles south.

The rider kept his speed in the low nineties until he got off Interstate ten just south of Marana and used some back roads that was sent to him to keep him going in the direction that he desired. The sometimes goofy side kick then opened up the throttle and really took off getting one of the top ten thrills of his life.

"Alright Ron, turn left at the next junction then go seven miles and turn right. The air field will be just ahead.", Wade's voice continued to guide him.

"Got it buddy, you should be happy now…."

"Yeah happy that you didn't stomp the crap out of some more innocents…."

"They'll be fine, just have headaches….however, I'll bet if we dig deep enough we'll find that they weren't _that _innocent. Birds of a feather you know. Now let me concentrate on the ride or I'm gonna get a major case of road rash. When KP sees it, I'll blame you. There's no way my sweet girlfriend would subject me to any grilling if I was covered in scabs.", Ron warned trying to keep his attention on the road, "Anyway in a few weeks I'll send good ole Nate something in the mail to remind him of the experience that he had tonight."

"So that's why you took that snap and shoot camera?", the voice of Ron's friend continues seeing a flaw in the blond teen's strategy.

"Yeah, otherwise he might think this was a bad dream and ignore all that work it took to get his attention…I hate having to do the same thing twice. I get annoyed by that.", Ron went on trying to keep the bike upright.

After another couple of minutes Wade announced, "Coming to your first turn, and I got your appointment with your doctor."

"Thanks Wade. Ah here we are. When you said out in the middle of nowhere you were right…."

"Yeah it's dark enough so no one will be able to see you change back into your 'Clark Kent' outfit. The plane will be there in fifteen and the guys are waiting to pick up the bike. All you have to do is hand it off to them buddy.", Wade commented and explained.

"There's some dudes waving me down. Be right back on.", the blond explained to his friend who had kept up a banter during the whole mission.

X

"Sir I am Ivan Borski. Our contact requested that we take back your transportation that you brought here. I hope it was appropriate and useful?", one man in light blue coveralls asked.

Ron began to remove the helmet. "Please keep the bike gear, you may have need of our products again.", Ivan cautioned not wanting to see the rider's face.

"Sure thanks, the bike was great. The balance is nice and neutral at speeds over ninety. The ride was very nice.", Ron informed the anonymous technician as another coverall clad man began to walk the motorcycle towards a waiting truck.

A couple of minutes after the truck pulled away Ron changed back into his civilian clothes and didn't have long to wait until he saw landing lights in the distance and it was obvious to Ron that they were going to land at the air strip. _'__Boy Wade has everything timed almost to the second.',_ Ron Stoppable mused as he got on the small cargo plane as it rolled up to him.

As the hatch opened a uniformed man stuck his head out, "Are you Markus Winston?"

"Yes Sir. Do you know where you're supposed to drop me off at?", Ron asked pulling his backpack up over his shoulder.

"Yeah we're going to Denver. That's where this flight is headed.", the pilot informed him.

"Yes Sir, that's where I have to go.", Ron smiled knowing Wade was going to run him around a little in case someone was paying attention to his travels.

As the sun was rising the blond teen was getting off the bus down at the station,_ 'What a night. I'd better check with Wade to see when my appointment is. I'd better get home and feed Rufus and shower. Maybe I can get a nap in before I see the doc.' _At that moment Ron Stoppable was more than beat.

Forty minutes later he unlocked and opened the front door to his home and went into the kitchen to start breakfast including de-cafe coffee. "Rufus, I'm back. Did ya miss me?", Ron called out to his friend.

Not hearing any response, the blond teen then offered loudly, "I'm making cheese and pepper omelets with extra cheese."

"Cheeeese.", a voice squeaked this time.

"Thought that would get your attention buddy. I'll even put hot sauce on it.", Ron now laughed as he began to crack eggs.

While the teen waiting he went to check on the answering machine to see if anyone had called since he left the afternoon before. Seeing the alert light flashing he pushed the play button to find out if there was anything for him.

"Ronnie this is your Mother, your Father and I will be on the road more days. I have to go to Boston, the company just sprung this on us...well it's better than Oslo. I'll call later. Love you."

_'Well that takes care of that. Now I wonder when that appointment is? I'd better call Wade.',_ Ron mused as he walked back into the kitchen to see his mole rat buddy trying to swipe some cheddar that Ron had gotten out of the refrigerator for the omelets.

"Just two slices Rufus, or I'll have to get some more out.", Ron told his buddy with a smile.

The pink mole rat for his part was never big on counting and scampered off with four. "Interest.", Rufus chittered.

"Oh alright.", Ron laughed at the antics of his longtime friend and the only one who had any idea what was really going on, "I guess I do owe you something for leaving you all alone last night. Though I'll bet you slept the whole time."

"H,nk, nah nah. Tunnel Lord.", Rufus hinted.

"Oh yeah Mr. Big Time Everlot player. Who did you smash last night?", Ron snorted.

"H,nk, big list."

"Never did like that game though it did get me a date with Zita...didn't last long though.", Ron laughed knowing he now had his one and only.

"H,nk, Ron stink."

"Thanks buddy was that a reference to the game or being out all night?", Ron chuckled then sniffed himself.

The naked mole rat just stared at his master as a bucktoothed grin appeared before he fell over laughing.

"Thanks, I hope you're happy now. I made you an extra big omelet, I hope you're happy with it.", Ron shoveled the mass of eggs, peppers and mostly cheese onto the plate that had Rufus' attention.

"H,nk thanks."

Ron muttered, I think the only reason you stick around it to see how much cheese you can eat a year. "Listen buddy, I'm gonna eat and then call Wade before my shower. Cause if I do it any other way I have a feeling that I would go hungry.", Ron told his buddy.

A few minutes later Ron called up Wade to confirm the doctor's appointment. Then he headed to the shower to wash off the all-nighter that he had just pulled. Seeing that he had over six hours to make the appointment the blond teen set his alarm on both his bedside table and his Kimmunicator and jumped into bed for some much needed sleep.

XXX

_Nana's:_

_'I wonder what he's doing this morning?', _the young red head wondered while she walked on the beach with her Mother.

"What are you thinking about honey? You seem distracted this morning.", Anne Possible asked her daughter.

"Just wondering about Ron that's all. He was gaming with Felix last night. I wondered if he missed me yet?", Kim replied softly, "I mean I haven't seen him for a long time."

"Well honey, you'll see him in a few days. Something tells me that boy will sweep you off your feet. You know for all the years you two have known each other this is the second longest amount of time you've spent apart...annnnnd you haven't looked at other boys unless someone got lucky at that camp...", Anne was interrupted by Kim. "**MOM**! So not."

"I thought so honey.", Anne went on, "And we both think that Ron is really off the market. So you two will have a nice date. Make sure before you go out to come and see me."

"Mom what are you talking about?", Kim stopped to look into her Mother's eyes, then stepped back as he saw one eye brow lower, "Mom, neither of us are ready for that step yet. We both have a lot of growing up to do."

"And we're still in high school with no way of making a living.", Kim added.

"That's why the package honey, anyway you're lonely for Ronald and I think he might be lonely for you. Now what is he doing this morning?", Anne asked.

"Ronnie really missed me so he went to Felix's house last night to hang around...his Mom and Dad weren't home they had some meetings or something. Wade told me a little while ago that he has a Doctor's appointment later today...you know for a physical to play football, that reminds me I have to get mine to cheer this fall. If Ron passes his physical then he's back in uniform for the late afternoon practice.", Kim informed her Mom.

"That boy is sure being kept busy. It's a good thing he's occupied.", Anne snorted.

"Anyway, I'm going to call Ronnie or he's going to call me after practice and we'll talk for a while.", the younger red head explained.

"Good now remember to try and get to bed fairly early tonight. We have a long drive in the morning. And your Father is going to have you do some of it to get used to driving distances.", Anne instructed, "So what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to relax then take a dip in the pool this afternoon Mom, you?"

"Same thing here honey. I love your Nana, but I want to get home and check on some patients before we go to Montana.", the older red head replied.

XXX

_At a lair:_

The green skinned woman checked the news updates muttering, "So where is Kimmie?"

"Bwhahahahaaaha, she is going to be in complete awe of my newest plan Shego.", a voice called out, "and she will moan my name in despair."

Said villainess uttered, "Not likely Doc, once she and her now boyfriend figured out what we were up to, they were able to stop us last time. That's why we're hiding remember? We. Are. On. The. Run. REMEMBER?"

"Well my Dear Shego that is just a temporary situation. Anyway other members of the 'collaboration' have offered to take turns to keep her and the buffoon busy. They should make for interesting videos later.", the mullet wearing and scarred blue man informed her as he entered the communications center in the newest lair.

"Doc I don't like the whole plan, what happens if it back fires on us?", the mint skinned woman asked, "It's only been a month since I sprung you."

"That's the price of trying to take over the world Shego. Anyway a year from now the world will be a much different place and much better for the likes of us.", Dr. Drakken smiles.

"And what happens if GJ sends a squad after us instead of Princess and her new boyfriend?"

"We surrender and wait for you to get us out again.", he frowned knowing from past experience that it could take Shego a while to get free.

XXX

_Nana's:_

The gray haired old 'operator' sighed as the rest of her family (the males) went outside to enjoy the weather on their last day and her retirement villa while Kim and Anne stayed inside. She had a couple of calls to make and didn't want to be interrupted,_ 'No I will wait until they are gone. I need to inform Slim what his brother is up to and maybe have some of my 'friends' keep an eye on Ronald. He might not be the one, but I have a feeling about him.' _Sighing and knowing she just needed to wait another day. Nana put the 'special' phone back in her drawer with her unmentionables.

The males of the Possible family were oblivious as to what just happened and were preparing to launch the last rocket that they had been working all week on. "Boys we are going for the record here.", the proud rocket scientist told his sons, "Rockets are go."

"Yeah Dad T-minus ten.", Jim Possible announced.

"Next ship into the stratosphere.", Tim intones.

"Well Stand back boys.", James told his sons remembering to put on his goggles as he motioned for them to do the same.

"Five...four...three...two...one.", Dr. Possible counted down.

.

Nothing

.

"Awww man.", the twins groaned mimicking their sister's boyfriend in frustration, "This sucks."

"Now boys.", James cautioned both knowing frustration and where the term came from.

Just then the rocket lit it's motor and took off into the sky.

"See.", James beamed, "I told you it would work.". Just then there was a resounding boom was heard overhead.

"Ooops, maybe we shouldn't have mixed those two different rocket fuels.", Jim looked at his brother.

"Well I thought it would work. The only difference in their chemical makeup was one little branch.", Tim shot back.

"You're right it must have been some inferior part in the engine.", Jim thought for a second, "Dad can we use your PDA. I want to check some calculations."

"Sure Son help yourself, I think I'll go talk to your Nana while you are doing that. Don't get into trouble.", he added.

"We won't Dad.", the twins answered in stereo.

Warily the Father of the tweebs entered the villa that his Mother owned in the retirement village. "Well did the boys blow up anything of value?", Anne asked setting down her lemonade for a moment.

"Other than their latest attempt Anne? No. So there was no collateral damage.", James smile glancing around and seeing his daughter now relaxed with her Mother and Grandmother. Keeping his smile he sat down next to Nana deciding to see what they had been discussing.

"So Kimberly why did you and Ronald decide to exchange stainless steel lockets instead of something more jewelry like? Gold or silver would have been my choice.", Nana asked the teen.

"Well Ron and I decided that we wanted something that was very durable. You know with me being a cheerleader and him being the mascot...that was until he was voted off the squad. Then with us doing missions...We just felt that we needed something that wouldn't break that easily.", Kim explained.

"Oh I see now..."

"Yeah Nana they're really strong.", Kim showed them by pulling on it, "And this is Ron's...well it's mine, but if you look close his image is laser engraved on it."

Nana squinted, "Oh I see."

"But that's not the only thing. Inside there is some of Ron's hair. It's sealed inside. That way I always have a small piece of him near me.", Kim added, "And Ronnie has a locket with my image and a lock of my hair inside. So it's like we're always with each other."

"Oh I think I understand Dear. That is quite an idea.", Nana beamed now wondering which of them thought it up.

James cleared his throat, "Uh Kimmie-cub if you don't mind, where did you get that pendant? It looks a lot more durable than most I've seen and if you don't mind me saying so...a little masculine for a young lady to be wearing."

"Dad, if you hadn't noticed I'm a pretty tough girl and I've broken some things over time. I'd rather not break this however.", Kim replied.

"Oh I was just wondering...Uh one of the women at work wanted to get something like that for her son. He is rather hard on jewelry.", the rocket scientist explained.

"Someone we helped once on a mission found it for us. I can have Wade find out for you Dad. Ronnie and I promised to wear each other's locket so that we'll be true to each other.", the younger red head told her Father.

"That's a very nice idea honey.", James smiled, _'I wonder...'_

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"Well Agent Du. What information do we have about Stoppable's latest foray into retribution?", the head of Global Justice inquired.

"Seems like young Mister Stoppable carries a vendetta like the old Border Reivers of lore from Scotland Ma'am.", the 'top' Agent replied.

"A largely unknown era of history Will, it's a wonder that you knew anything about it.", Betty complimented her subordinate.

"Ma'am.", Will replied, "You are not the only member of GJ who has a copy of 'Steel Bonnets' by Fraser in their library. I mean those guys could have taught Al Capone a trick or two and they did it for about four centuries."

Betty snorted, "A few of those families _were_ for the most part gangsters. All the raiding ended when James became king of England while already ruling Scotland. Besides it was bad for business. All it took was about a thousand hangings and it was all over. Anyway that was a neat job getting the tracking device on him on the return flight from Japan."

"It was easy, Stoppable must have been real tired. He didn't even suspect that we drugged his soda.", Will smiled.

"Well if Load ever scans him there might be some questions Will, but we didn't even know for sure which flight he was on...if they ever figure it out there will be some questions leveled at us you know."

Then Betty added, "But like I said we didn't know anything for sure. Someone must have _gotten_ lucky."

"Well there were only so many flights from Japan to anything going to Hawaii. I doubt if even Load could figure it out. Anyway, we know just how protective Stoppable is of Possible. And we know that he isn't afraid to hurt someone who tried to hurt her. If his mission skills have improved then Miss Possible might have already found the prefect back up and protector for her. All we have to do is bring them in together.", Will explained.

"Well we thought she did before, now I'm pretty sure of it. After he's done with his football practice tonight invite him in to headquarters I think we have some things to discuss.", Betty suggested.

"He is little unhappy with us right now."

"Like I care, he has been breaking a few laws Will. Maybe we can make a trade."

"A trade? What would he trade for?"

"We let him undertake a few things for us we let him take care of whoever threatened Miss Possible and persuade them never to do so again at the risk of him returning. Don't you think that's an even trade?"

"How can we be sure he is capable Ma'am.". Will asked not having been kept completely current on what Ron Stoppable had been up to.

"We have some video from the other day that you might want to watch. If there is more that he can do, we can use him. The intelligence from Iowa City was very interesting. A group of drunken thugs ended up in the hospital about the same time as Mister Stoppable visited the college campus. I'm sure he would be traumatized to hear there are things like that going on across the country at our higher levels of learning.", Betty told Will.

XXX

_The Stoppable Home:_

Beep-beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep calling for the snooze function to work after a button had been push some seven minutes earlier. A fumbling hand slammed down on the button. "Groan, What time is it?", the messy haired blond muttered.

"H,nk sleepy head. Get up.", a small pair of fists began to beat on his head.

"Rufus?"

"Vet, checkup…..up get.", the mole rat chittered.

"Vet? Oh yeah doctor. Thanks buddy.", Ron opened his eyes to see a cup of water held in the paws of his long time rodent friend.

"You would have too…huh?"

"H,nk yep Ron...Cheese.", Rufus urged wanting a snack and wanting his master out of his bed which in the past made this kind of effort worth while.

"Yeah hang on, let me take a five minute shower and get dressed. Go ahead and get down to the kitchen."

"H,nk no way.", Rufus stares with his beady eyes and points to the bathroom door.

"Alright, I'm moving."

X

Thirty minutes later:

The nurse opened the door of the office. "Mr. Stoppable?" Ron stood up, "This way please."

The nurse led the teen to an examination room.

"Good afternoon Ronald.", Doctor Snodgrass began the conversation as he walked in and offered his hand.

"Hey Doc how are ya doin?", Ron smiled offering his hand back.

"Pretty well Ronald, I suppose I am going to check you over. It says football physical. Are you going to play this fall?"

"I'm going to **try** and play this fall Doc.", Ron clarified.

"Why?"

"I got voted off the cheer squad for dating Kim Possible...Stupid food chain and it's asinine rules.", Ron muttered, "Anyway I thought it would be nice to having her cheer for me. I'm sure it would help me heal up in record time. Otherwise I'm gonna get bored and a certain school administrator is gonna find something to keep me busy like cleaning out the restrooms, landscaping the school grounds or something."

"I don't think that they can do that Ronald."

"Wanna bet, he pretty much does what he wants. I'd like to see someone stop him."

"I'm sure you would. Please remove your shirt son.", he asked.

Ron knew this was coming and really didn't want anyone to see the unusual trinket in his chest, "I'd rather not doc. I'm real shy. Can't you just listen through my shirt with your thingie?"

"I suppose, it does mention in your file that you don't like to show off your body. We'll make do Ronald. Take a deep breath and hold it."

"Thanks doc."

X

"Now have you had any headaches or dizziness?", the doctor finally asked.

"No Sir, I have an incredible craving for cheese though, but then so does my mole rat.", Ron replied, "Is that unusual?"

"Many young people do, you look and sound fine. The nurse will be back in with your papers. You are quite healthy though by the time you hit fifty you might want to slow up on that cheese.", Snodgrass told him.

"Thanks doc now if I can just convince a shrink that playing football is normal then I'd be sane too.", Ron snorted.

"Well it's not abnormal. It's just fairly easy to get injured. You could get hurt just as easily in a karate class."

"I guess...so I pass huh?", Ron asked.

"Yes, but the nurse is going to take a couple of samples. If there is anything wrong we will call you at home."

"Thanks Doc.", Ron told him as the doctor shook his hand and left.

_'Crud, I hate needles.', _Ron Stoppable mused as a nurse entered his room.

X

Ron punched the connect button on his Kimmunicator as he left the doctor's office. The tech guru's image came up, "Well how did ya do Ron?"

"I passed, so much for clean livin'.", the blond teen snorted.

"And getting a lot of sleep each night too, well you have football practice in about an hour. Are you looking forward to it?", Wade snorted.

"Yeah, just like I'd look forward to wrestling alligators too.", Ron chuckled thinking of his predicament.

"I think your girlfriend is more of the gator wrestling type...she has done it for you before, remember?"

"NO, I **don't** remember. I was stuck out in the cold with Drakken at the time. And I didn't ask her to do that."

"I know, just shows how much she's always thought of you even if it wasn't as a boyfriend Ron. You don't have to impress Kim. She loves you the way you are."

"You mean she loves me the way she thinks I am...she has no idea. Sure she knows I can take care of myself a little, but she still thinks of me as a little soft…..the weakling who she remembers.", Ron reminded his buddy.

"Ron she knows better, do you know of anyone else that can stay with her?"

"I don't know of anyone not anyone else Wade, me included. That's why we had to do what we did.". Ron explained.

"So now you can kick bad guy butt all over town, but something tells me that this is a tenuous sitch Ron."

"Wade I don't want to have this argument each time we talk, can we just drop it?"

"What's the matter, worried about a little red head finding out?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're scared shitless of her...you know that?"

"OK, OK I am. Are you satisfied?", Ron hissed heading to his house to check on Rufus.

"Not quite, but at least you admit you did it to impress her, right?"

"No, that's not right Wade, I did it 'cause the power...you know the stuff that you helped me get remember...that same power was fluctuating and I couldn't control it. I was afraid of it coming up and hurting KP when I wasn't expecting it. Bonding with her made it possible for me to be able to control the Monkey Power.", Ron explained.

"I still think you could have done it without her. It would have been safer for you."

"It's safe enough as long as we continue on our present course Wade. Listen I'll call after football. I have to call KP anyway tonight.", Ron shut down the connection. With a grumble Ron continued to walk to his house knowing that he really didn't like football, but was willing to do anything for Kim Possible to be proud of him.

XXX

"Alright girls, goal line to the thirty. Then back to the goal line, then to the fifty. Then back to the goal line then to the far goal line then back on the whistle.", Barkin shouted, "I want to see one hundred and ten percent effort at all times. Do not be last." TWEET.

When the sweaty teens were done Barkin yelled, "Hit the showers...except Stoppable. You owe me ten laps from that incident yesterday, move it."

X

Ron finally ended his extra two and a half miles. As he finished Coach Roberts waited for him. "Stoppable after you shower come to the office. We have your helmet and shoulder pads. Come on hurry up. It's getting late."

"Yes Sir, I'm hurrying.", Ron replied now tired and fed up with anyone in an advisory role and snarked in his mind, _'And I was doing those bleeping laps for you clowns too.'_

Ten minutes later the blond teen was knocking on the office door. "It took you long enough Stoppable. Here try on the new helmet first."

It took fifteen minutes to make the final adjustments to the helmet and shoulder pads before Ron was allowed to put them in his locker. The blond teen gazed at the face mask and thought to himself, 'Wicked.'

"Be back at oh seven hundred.", Barkin told the teen.

"Seven O' clock...why so early Coach?", Ron asked.

"You missed a whole day of practice and you have to learn how to cut and run to day light and how to attack a hole. It takes time to learn all that.", Roberts informed him, "The offensive center, the fullback and Dave will be here too so you won't be lonely, they are volunteers doing this just for you. Now go get some rest."

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied unenthusiastically not used to someone other than Kim Possible or Felix Renton doing something for him.

The newest member of the Mad Dog football team walked to the Bueno Nacho for something to go before heading home, not wanting to cook for just himself and his mole rat buddy. Suddenly the ground opened under his feet and the next thing Ron knew he was plummeting straight down. "Eeeeeeee.", the blond teen screamed as he was frightened out of his mind.

Less than five minutes later a thoroughly ticked off former mascot landed on the floor of a conference room on his butt with a resounding thud. The frowning teen got to his feet, "I thought that KP said we weren't taking missions."

"Well Mr. Stoppable, we think you might change your mind. Considering some information that has come to our attention here at GJ.", the one eyed director of Global Justice told him coldly, "Please sit."

"Why do I want to sit **Ma'am**?"

"We've been doing some research on you.", Betty informed him as she pushed a button on her desk, "Will would you please get Dr. Load on and transfer him to the video screen in my office?"

"Yes Ma'am.", a recognized voice replied.

In a few moments Wade's image appeared as well.

"I guess I should start.", Dr. Director began.

"I suppose that is the proper thing that should be done.", Wade replied seeing Ron was still out of sorts.

"It is no secret that we would like to bring Miss Possible into our organization." Seeing no response she continued. "However, we would like to team her with appropriate personnel to support her."

"So.", Ron grunted.

"I think that you, Mr. Stoppable. And you Dr. Load compliment Miss Possible so well I highly doubt if we could find a better match."

"I don't like the way you treat us **Ma'am**. I don't like you.", Ron uttered gritting his teeth.

"Don't you think that was a 'test' Ronald? And it doesn't matter to me or Agent Du if you like us or not. This is a law enforcement agency.", she asked then explained.

"What kind of test?"

"The stressful kind. I wanted to see how much you would take and if you would stick together. I think you'll do well."

"So you think KP is the future of GJ?"

"Yes we do, _with_ you at her side however Ronald. I want you to explain about that school in Japan because it doesn't show up in the registers. What is the curriculum. Where is it located?", Betty's one eye hardened, "you see we became curious since you are capable of doing things that you weren't a few months ago."

"I've matured Ma'am…."

"Not that much you haven't Ronald.", Betty Director countered, "and you've gained weight and confidence. We want to know why and how."

"Sigh, Ma'am I must receive permission to give out that information. Some of it is common knowledge, other parts of it are highly sensitive.", the blond cautioned seeing he was in a corner now.

"_When_ can you get permission Ronald?"

"I don't know Ma'am."

"Ronald, it has come to my attention that you have been engaging in actions that could be seen as acts of a vigilante. I could have you charged with several counts of assault. When it comes to light it will become an embarrassment, for you personally, for the leader of your team, for your School and the rest of your and Miss Possible's family and friends. I highly doubt if anyone will trust Team Possible or Kim Possible due to her long time association with you.", Dr. Director paused to let this sink in.

"Then when she thinks about the 'sitch' as she calls them she will learn to hate you and everything that you stand for since she loves this kind of life. You will have effectively driven her away from you by performing an act to persuade bad people to leave her alone. Please sit and think of the consequences Ronald before you decide to decline my offer and what it would mean to Miss Possible's safety."

"I will Ma'am but I need to contact the school. Whatever secrets I hold on to are not only mine.", Ron muttered.

"Dr. Load, you have been an accomplice in Mr. Stoppable's actions and it will be Juvenal hall for you...one that has no computers, without either of you two to back up Miss Possible she will be at the mercy of the next villain who wants to play with her. GJ can't be_ everywhere_.", Betty warned playing a card she didn't want to.

"Ron?", Wade asked.

"Dr. Director could I have twenty-four hours to consult with my friends at Yamanouchi before I give you an answer?", the blond teen asked seeing himself painted in a corner, "They may not allow me to tell you much about the school though."

"Agreed Mr. Stoppable. Come to the tube opening like you did tonight. Be prepared to either go to jail or be sworn in."

"Yes Ma'am, I have a call to make.", Ron replied getting up.

XX

"Ron she must have you chipped too.", Wade told him.

"Come on Wade, ya think, why didn't we catch it?", the blond muttered finishing his walk to Bueno Nacho to get Rufus something.

When they finally got to the Stoppable home Ron knew that he'd better feed the mole rat first and call his beloved second. Watching Rufus chow down, Ron smiled as he pushed the connect button, "Wade I want to talk to KP, I guess she's heading home in the morning."

"According to their schedule…yeah, hold on a second Ron.", Wade replied as he faded and a lovely creature took his place.

"Hi Ronnie, you're late. Anything happen?", the teen heroine asked.

"I had to run a couple miles of laps for something and then had to get fitted for some gear KP.", Ron told her the half-truth.

"Oh I thought you already were issued your practice gear."

"I was, but some of it must have been old. It sorta broke and I had to get new, then I missed a practice because I didn't have my physical. I had to make that up too. Uh are you guys still heading back in the morning?", Ron was able to answer some of her questions will diverting her attention to something else.

"Yeah it's going to be about a two and a half day drive. It'd be a lot easier to fly Ronnie...I miss you."

"Lord KP I miss you too, we've been away from each other most of the summer."

"Are you sure that you can't come to Montana with us?"

"Yeah I'm sure, Barkin is being a real jerk about this. How does it feel to have almost the whole summer off with no missions?", Ron asked hoping she wasn't going to chuck Global Justice down the tubes for his own freedom.

"I'm sorta bored...You?", she asked.

"Yeah me too, didn't think I'd ever say that though. I must be getting to be an adrenaline junkie like you are.", Ron snorted.

"I highly doubt that, but it's good I'd like to stomp some bad guy butt, but I'd like to just go out and maybe help clean up litter in a park just as much." Yawn.

"Hey KP you look tired, listen go to bed and I'll call ya later.", Ron told her.

"Yeah Ronnie, be home soon."

As her image disappeared Ron's smile turned into a frown and Wade's image came back up, "Want me to connect you to Yamanouchi Ron?"

"Uh can you put a damping barrier around the house. I wanna try something else that GJ shouldn't be able to monitor.", Ron asked then explained.

"Yeah give me five minutes."

X

"Ron it's ready, you know I wonder how GJ got that information about where you went. Nobody's hacked my systems.", Wade told him, "Nobody's ever gotten away with it."

"Well if they have me chipped and I'll bet they do somehow they must have gotten it on me before that first talk I had with Jerome. Later we might want to scan me though, but Sensei has to be informed and make the decision. But they couldn't have done it before Japan...otherwise they'd know where Yamanouchi is.", Ron brain stormed, "Anyway go ahead and connect me, I'm too aggravated to try meditation."

"I'm plugging in that number that they gave me."

In a few moments Ron heard a woman's voice with a Japanese accent. "Hello this is Stoppable-san, may I speak to Sensei?", Ron asked deciding to get it right out in the open.

"One moment please.", she politely informed the teen.

Less than five minutes later a recognized voice came through to Ron. "How are you today Stoppable-san. Why have you called and not used the meditation technique that we have practiced?", Sensei asked.

"Master I am troubled and under the circumstances I may not be able to make the link.", Ron replied.

"Then go ahead. What bothers you?"

"Master Global Justice has learned of my taking justice into my own hands regarding Kim. They want me to sign on with them as well as telling them about Yamanouchi.", Ron informed the ninja master.

"Ah Stoppable-san this is troubling, but not completely unforeseen. When does Doctor Director want to know about what we can tell her?"

"I asked for a day Master, I don't know if I can get any more time. Hey how come you know her name?", Ron informed the ninja master then asked the question as it just came to him.

"We know more than most people give us credit for my young friend, one of the original purposes of the ninja was to collect intelligence. I think that your Global Justice Organization can wait another day or two for this information. I will have my Agents contact them and set up an appointment to discuss what information that we can give them. Expect a call soon. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Stoppable-san. We will take this from here. Please go and get some sleep. I can feel your fatigue in your voice.", Sensei instructed.

"Thank you Master..."

"Do not mention it, you must understand that we cannot inform them of the blade and the MMP, but we can tell them enough to keep their curiosity at bay. Good night."

"Good night Sir and thank you again."

XX

Doctor Director's personal phone rang. "Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"Miss Director this is the head master of the Yamanouchi School..."

"That doesn't answer my question..."

"Actually Miss Director, I think it answers enough questions to get your attention.", the ninja master chuckles knowing he now _had_ her attention.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"You are very direct young lady, the question is what do _you_ want? You have detained one of my students and threatened him with prosecution and incarceration if he didn't provide you with certain information about our school as well as enlisting him into your service. Since you are so curious I am sending a representative to meet with you Load-sama and Stoppable-san. At that time my representative will discuss the possibility of that action taking place as well as the only information that we will allow. The person mentioned will be there in two days' time at your Headquarters, please be ready to ask your questions and make your demands at that time.", the old man told her.

"Then you are going to let Stoppable tell us everything and let him join up?"

"I did not say that Miss Director, we will discuss what we will tell you and what we will allow him to do. I can assure you that you will not get everything that you wish. There are certain things that Stoppable-san is either not allowed giving details about or having no information about. Also, depending on what your terms are we will decide then what the scope of his and Dr. Load's involvement in your organization will be. Please consider us to be their 'agents' like a professional athlete would have in dealing with a team that is interested in employing them for their skills."

"I don't know if I like that idea Sir..."

"Be that as it may, my representative will tell you what we will allow and what we will not. As for the string of 'incidents' that are occurring to some individuals let me remind you that when people attack the loved ones of certain people the chastisement may increase exponentially. So instead of getting the 'attention' said people the lesson taught may end up being 'permanent' in nature.", Sensei warned, "some of our assets play very well in that venue."

"What are you saying Sir?", she asked with an edge to her voice not liking where the conversation seemed to be heading.

"I thought I was plain enough Miss Director. My representative will call you at this number when he or she arrives in Middleton in two days. Thank you for your patience.", Sensei told her as he hung up the phone and got up to look for his aide. He had to get people moving fast.

XX

_Rockwaller Home:_

"Hello this is Jacob Rockwaller.", Bonnie's Father answered the phone.

"Mr. Rockwaller this is Ernie Roberts...I uh think we found Flagg's replacement.", he announced without fanfare.

"Is he going to be a flash in the pan or do you think we can use him for a while?", the man behind the scenes asked.

"Frankly I don't know. Right now let's just plan on using him for this year. He doesn't know much, but with all that's going on he might be a good choice.", Roberts informed him.

"Why is that?"

"You've heard of Kim Possible?"

"Yeah, she's a pain in my daughter's ass. Bon Bon has been ragging about her for years."

"Well the kid that I'm talking about is a close friend of hers, so we have to be careful with him."

"Shit, that's all I need. Are you sure?"

"Yeah he's strong, blindingly fast and can deliver a hit like you can't believe."

"Well when he makes the team I'll have to calm all my daughters down. They've all got it in for those two."

"Trust me that kid is worth it and he's already made the squad and has been issued new equipment."

"He'd better be if you want your bonus this year.", Jacob warned.

"If he's as good as I think, you may make it triple. I think the kid can carry us all the way through. And he's squeaky clean too."

"Yeah if he's a friend of the Possible girl it might be the best thing that could happen to us to blunt that probe.", Rockwaller suddenly laughed figuring out for himself, "Tell Barkin that he'll get a big bonus too if we take state this year."

"I will, tomorrow we're having the kid run cuts, I want to see what he's got. We'll be out on the field at seven, you might want to watch from the platform.", Ernie suggested, "That way you can confirm for yourself."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. If he's that good maybe we can trade him and get something out of him after we're done with him.", Jacob thought for a moment weighing the possibilities.

XX

The Stoppable home:

The blond stepped out of the bathroom and muttered to the mole rat, "What a night Rufus. Now it looks like I gotta join GJ to stay out of jail. Oh man this sucks. Anyway KP is going to be coming back home tomorrow. I hope she likes her new cuddlebuddy."

"H,nk, yeah Ron only one. Big deal.", the pink rodent squeaked as he rolled over onto his back to have his belly rubbed.

XXXXX

Well it looks like Ron's adventures are going to continue for a while. I wonder what Kim is going to say about all this when she finds out…..or does she find out. I guess you'll have to tune back in next time.

Disclaimer: Ron Stoppable, Kim, Misses Doctor P and James Possible, Nana and the tweebs all belong to the creators of the show 'Kim Possible' and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my badical beta CajunBear73.

Since they own the rights they get to make all the royalties. We don't, CB and I have to get up every morning to drag ourselves into our miserable jobs until we can joyfully see the light of retirement….dang that's an oncoming train.

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	18. Chapter 18

Hey do I still have a lot of people around watching? Last month there were almost 2,000 hits to 'TH'….WOW and thanks.

So here we are and the James Possible family is traveling home from their vacation to Nana's. He has been exposed as trying to break his daughter and her best friend slash boyfriend apart causing a little tension in the Possible Clan especially with the two red headed women. Ron is doing his thing and we also know that he isn't squeaky clean either, he also has gotten the attention of a couple of coaches and a somewhat showy figure associated with the athletic boosters. A smart reader might want to keep track of these things

So the adventure will continue.

I want to thank Cajun Bear 73 for his tireless work in making me sound half way sane and believable. I owe ya some beer and I'll drop it off Tuesday night.

So thanks to everyone who has read or faved this piece of fiction, I also want to thank Jimmy1201, Pbow, readerjunkie and CB73 for the reviews I really do read and appreciate them all.

Now there is going to be a little bit of action this time, but nobody gets killed.

Sooooo here we go,

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 18

_Nana's place very early in the morning:_

"Now you all have a good drive home and be safe.", the gray haired matriarch of the Possible Clan instructed them all as she gave the twins each a kiss on the cheek and a hug which they accepted without too much trouble before they jumped into the safety of the back seat so they could spend time tormenting their sister.

"We will Mom, now you're going to come up and see us at Christmas aren't you?", James asked with a hopeful smile as he hugged his Mother missing her since she had moved so far away.

"I don't know James; I might go to Montana and see your brother instead. I can't seem to get him away from his ranch and a cozy holiday sounds like fun to me.", she responded.

"I suppose we could….."

"James.", Anne responded before he could make any plans, "I am going be gone most of the fall and I think if I get some time off during the holidays we should just stick around and enjoy it because there may not be much."

"Sounds like you're staying in Middleton.", Nana chided her younger son.

"Yeah I guess so…."

Kim stepped forward to hug her grandmother, "Nana…."

"It's going to be fine Kimberly, I promise to come to your graduation next spring. Make sure you keep your beau on the straight and narrow. Maybe in a couple years I'll see my first great grandbabies.", Nana smiled trying to get Kim to blush and James to focus on that statement.

"I don't want any that soon.", the young red head blushed, "Maybe a _little_ longer Nana."

"I know and I do have patience dear, not only that but I love the color your Father turns when I mention it.", Nana laughed lightly letting go of her granddaughter so she could get in the minivan.

James had already climbed in behind the wheel to take the first shift wanting to get some distance on the road.

Anne Possible held back for a moment, "Nana it has been good to visit you again."

"Thank you for coming dear and keep an eye on my son please. I don't think he has changed his spots _yet_.", she warned, "When Ronald was here last I felt something between Kimberly and him. I think Kimberly will love Ronald as deeply as I did my own husband and don't worry about them getting together too soon. The Lord has a way of making sure things happen in the correct order and time."

"I have felt something as well Nana, well we have to get going. Kimmie is bouncing off the walls at the chance to see him again after what her Father pulled. And we have two and a half days driving ahead of us.", Anne gave her Mother-in-law a hug and a kiss.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

Coach Roberts and the players laid down the blocking dummies, "Stoppable between these are the holes or lanes you will try to run though. If you run over one it will be like stepping on your own player who might bust you in the chops if you do. Now the idea is the blockers will try and remove the defenders from where you are trying to run. Sound easy?"

"Yes Sir, but if anything sounds that easy, then it probably isn't. The guys that are getting blocked by my guys are gonna be trying to tear my head off right?", Ron asked.

"That's about right. Now on the left are your even holes on the right are the odd holes. We use that numbering system…and there are others, but the point is the hole is always called as well as what kind of play it's going to be and who is going to get the ball. For now you are the number 2 back and plays that start with twenty are yours. After practice today you will get a playbook. Study it.", he ordered.

"Yes Sir."

"We'll start off with the easiest plays, the dives. They're straight ahead running plays with one on one blocking. Let's get going.", Roberts ordered as the center took the ball and got into his stance. The quarterback, Dave, slipped his hands underneath to receive the ball.

"Walk through Pro Set Left, Dive 22.", Roberts ordered.

Ron lined up left of the fullback as instructed. On 'hut' he simply walked forward and took the handoff and continued to the 'two' hole.

"OK now let's go through the same thing half speed.", Roberts told them as they lined back up again.

X

An hour and a half later the rest of the team showed up.

"Alright girlies give me ten laps.", Coach Barkin yelled.

"Well how did the new running back do?", Barkin asked as the line of football players made their way around the track just keeping on the grass.

"Not bad coach, we got through the Dives and the Cross Bucks at full speed and he only bounced off Whiney about five times, in the morning we are going over them again and start some of the more complex plays. It'd be good to have him start running some routes out of the backfield too. Maybe we should do some of that this afternoon."

"Yeah maybe, how does Stoppable look?"

"He's a little rough, but he learns fast."

Barkin snorted, "Never thought I'd ever _hear_ _that_."

"Well if you watch the tapes you're going to _see_ _that_ Coach.", Roberts replied.

"OK but since we're a little behind we're going to be doing nutcrackers in the afternoon practice. I want to see just how tough my running backs are.", Barkin warned.

Roberts chuckled, "A little early aren't you Steve. We're not supposed to have that kind of contact until the official start of 'hell week' to make sure that they're all in condition. We sorta pushed the envelope a little with that 'tryout', but if we get caught we could get our hands slapped."

The flattop wearing coach just looked at the other man, "Then we'll just have to make sure that no one sees us won't we?"

"Yeah but all someone needs to do is get a picture and our season is toast."

"Ok, Ok, we'll run the contact drills as it's getting late that way no one will be able to see that well.", Barkin relented.

X

When the team finally ended their morning run the coaches had them run through agility drills followed by position drills.

In position drills the running backs took turns breaking into holes and trying to avoid another back that was performing the defender's role. For Ron running away was dead easy as long as he remembered to go forward and not towards his own goal line.

X

Now the defense and the offense were lined up, the defense using pads to absorb the shock of the blocks and to move into the holes making a more realistic situation. After about ten plays Roberts called the offense into the huddle, "Not as easy as it first looks is it?"

He could see the new blond running back getting frustrated after another ten plays, "Holmes in for Stoppable."

"Man...er I mean Coach they're all over me now. What gives?", Ron asked.

"Are you looking where you're going?"

"Huh, yeah I always watch were I'm going.", Ron replied.

"You can't do that."

"Huh, why?"

"The defense is keying off you. Ron you have to do the same thing every time no matter what the play is going to be so they won't pick it up. For now I want you when you line up to look right then left then straight ahead no matter which way you're going until the ball is snapped...Even do that if you're not getting the ball or you're blocking. Got it?", Roberts asked.

"Yeah Coach thanks.", Ron smiled

The change was dramatic and threw the defense into confusion resulting in eight plays that went for thirty yards apiece.

Finally, the team lined up for sprints. When it was all over Barkin yelled, "Hit the showers and head home! Get some rest and be back out in full gear at sixteen hundred hours."

"Full gear?", Woodson frowned, "Why…uh Coach?"

"Cause I said so, we want to find something out right away."

"Sure.", the outside linebacker responded, "you're the coach."

XX

Ron stoppped at Bueno Nacho for lunch (mostly for Rufus) on the way home. As he entered his house he called out, "I'm home anyone miss me?"

No answer.

_'Oh well, I'll feed Rufus and then eat my own and call KP, she has to be on the road now.', _suddenly Ron smiled as he thought of the red head who haunted his dreams, wondering what she was thinking about at the moment.

X

Ron sat down and pushed the 'connect' button on the Kimmunicator and Wade's voice came through, "Hey Ron how did practice go?"

"About as much fun as taking on a bunch of Dementor's goons armed with stun batons.", Ron groaned.

"Take a hot bath, it'll relax you almost as much as being in the buff with Kim?", Wade advised, waggling his eyebrows.

Ron's eyes narrowed, "What would **you** know about being in the buff with KP **Wade**?"

"Absolutely nothing Ron, that's your department. Anyway you have another practice...take a hot bath."

"OK, but I wanna talk to KP first."

"Gonna gross out the twins?"

"Only if they don't mind their own business."

"Hold on Ron."

In moments Ron could hear the much-loved voice of his girlfriend, "Hi Ronnie, we're on the road."

"I love you.", Ron cooed softly as he heard gagging sounds in the background.

"**Tweebs**.", Kim's voice hardened.

Then she softened her voice as she continued, "Have you missed me?"

"Does the sun set in the west? Is Zombie Mayhem the greatest game there ever is..."

"I'll take that as a _yes_ honey.", Kim interrupted him before he could get on a roll.

"Yeah I do KP; it's been a long summer for me..."

"Are you looking forward to a movie or dancing?", she inquired, "I miss seeing you."

"Almost as much as seeing you again. All I want to do is to look at you."

Kim's voice softened, "And all I want to do is to feel my hands in yours again."

"KP, just think, in a couple days, we'll be able to hold each other again. I got goose bumps; I got goose bumps just thinking about touching you. Man I got it bad KP. Real bad."

Anne Possible was half listening to the lovesick teens with a small smile on her face as she glanced at the lack of expression on her husband's face who was busy paying attention to the road.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

"Well?", Roberts asked.

"Not bad, but let's see how the next couple of weeks go.", Jacob Rockwaller told Coach Roberts as they reviewed the tape again.

"We'll tape the hitting practice, but it's going to be grainy because of the time of day.", Roberts warned.

"We'll be able to see well enough, don't worry about it."

An hour later:

"OK good work; let's begin a contingency plan where maybe we _can_ make him the next Brick Flagg. And make sure you get that late part of the practice tonight."

"Yes Sir."

XXX

_A Chateau in France:_

"I want to start the moves in about two weeks, so I am heading there ahead of time by a couple of days to begin obtaining transportation and accommodations.", the leader told members of his team.

"Well get us a membership in a gun club or some land somewhere so we can practice without people becoming too suspicious.", Otto advised, "We don't know when the opportunity will arise to finish the operation. Or maybe some land where no one can bother us while we are training…that would be better in the long run, less eyes watching what we are doing."

"Right, I'll make sure that it's in Randy's alias if I can't find an appropriate place for operations. Have all the documents ready before I return. I already have what I need to make rental accommodations."

Tom thought for a moment, "Don't have us all in the same place. We want to be able to watch the subjects without raising suspicion, if there is a way of having them between us and still close it would be a lot easier."

"I have done this before. Most of the onus is on me. Now when I return we have to go through the procedure. Has lover boy decided when to bring his new girlfriend in?"

"Yeah Boss in a couple of days. Most of us are going to take off before she gets here.", Randy informed him.

"You horn dogs."

"Us? Most of us are getting out of here for a few days; this is going to be a long mission. You came up with this when you got a real good look at her.", Randy reminded him, "We just want a decent pay day that's all."

Lately the group had been speaking only in English when among themselves, so they could get used to being in America.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Agent Du. How are our ongoing investigations doing in Europe.", Dr. Director asked as she brought up the next topic of discussion during one of their three times a week briefings, informing the sub-directors of the next topic.

"Ma'am we are continuing to watch various groups to see if they try to make any overt attempts at local governments. Our agents on the ground are coordinating with those governments. However very little is going on at the moment.", Will Du replied as he glanced at his notes.

"Have we considered why there is so much not going on at the present?", a sub-director inquired.

"At the time it is 'Holiday Season' there or in the States 'Vacation' time. We suppose that some of the professionals have families are enjoying them just the same as families do here."

"I didn't think of that.", the sub-director responded.

"We looked at a lot of data and this is just our opinion. We will have to keep collecting for some time before we are sure of anything at this point.", Will informed them all.

"Next in North America.", as Betty tried to keep the meeting moving.

X

"Du.", Betty called as the meeting broke up, "Stay for a moment please."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You didn't mention that little private operation, what is going on with it?"

"One of our assets, 'Blushing Blonde' has been observing other operations are at a certain location. She has made contact and has set up a 'date'. If she determines that this 'person' is on our wanted list she will notify us and we will go in and perform a takedown."

"Do we have backup for her?"

"It won't work in this situation Ma'am, not at this time from what we gathered. The location where this is taking place is rather remote and we can't get anything close without alerting the suspect.", Will informed her.

"I do not like this Agent Du."

"Neither do I Ma'am, neither do I. I can pull the agents back if you want.", the 'Top' Agent offered obviously worried as well, but also understanding the promise that GJ had made to several families over the last few years.

"No don't do that, let's just hope we get some valuable information. Make sure she has a tracker ready to put in her things in case we need a follow up encounter. Let me know.", she told him as she left her 'Top' Agent to perform his other duties.

"Yes Ma'am.", Du responded.

XXX

_JAL Flight 1467 to Los Angeles:_

Two Japanese, a man and woman sat next to each other on the flight. She was reading a paper and he was using a laptop. "We shall be in American again soon Taka-chun. Hopefully we can give them enough information to sate their desire for the truth.", the woman told him while not looking up.

"It is my wish as well, remember he must also agree to this information disclosure at the meeting as well.", the short male replied as he shut down the computer with a sigh.

"It would be best if we both get some sleep so that we are alert for this meeting.", he continued.

"I agree Taka-chun.", Yori glanced behind her then tilted the seat back and pulled the light blanket up to her chin as he leaned over for a good night kiss.

Hirotaka followed his 'one' as he too let is seat drift back. Soon the two business suit clad teens were almost curled together as the flight continued east.

X

After landing and processing Immigration and Customs the pair of business professionals walked to their flight to Denver.

XX

"Tweebs quit messing with my hair.", Kim warned trapping Tim Possible's hand so that he couldn't move it.

"Kids.", Anne warned, "Stop taunting your sister before I come back there and sit with you.

"Yes Mom.", they replied in stereo.

"James where do you want to stop tonight?", the mother inquired while she looked at the road atlas after her threat to the Tweebs calmed them down quite well.

"I'd like to make it across the Mississippi, but I think we got too late of a start to get that done before nightfall.", James responded noting she was being civil to him, and as such, misinterpreted the meaning behind her question. "You know we could just go north at Kansas City and get on to I-90. We could drive all night and we'd almost be there in another day."

"We are going home for at least one night .", Anne replied as her tone turned icy again.

"But..."

"I haven't forgotten James Timothy Possible and _you_ are on probation."

"Yes Ma'am."

XXX

_Nana's place:_

"Slim.", the gray haired woman asked over her phone.

"Hey Mom, how are you doin'?"

"Oh the usual aches and pains dear. How are you and Jocelyn?", his Mother asked.

"Oh we were branding some cattle and waiting for Squirt to get here. We'd love ta see you up here too Mom." he replied.

"I think I'd like to come up for the holidays dear. Do you think that we could do that?"

"I'd love it Mom."

"Good we'll plan for it then, now I want you to do me a favor."

"What do ya need Mom, want me to send a side of prime beef?"

"Thank you dear, but no; however when your brother gets there I want you to monitor his conversations. If he says anything negative about Ronald Stoppable I either want to know about it or I want you to set his mind right.", she told him.

"I asked if the tinhorn was coming with them, but Squirt said not this time. Kimmie is still dating him isn't she? I mean if he hurt her, I could put him on the meanest bronc we have. That would get his attention."

"You don't have to worry about that Son; your brother doesn't want Ronald to be seen with Kimberly. She however is deeply in love with him and from what I heard over her funny cell phone, Ronald is deeply in love with her as well.", Nana informed him, "And she knows about the rings."

"It's 'bout time she knew about your and Dad's wishes Mom."

"I know Timothy….."

"Pa who's on the phone.", a voice yelled.

"Your Nana Joss, you wanna talk ta her?"

"Slim don't tell my granddaughter a thing.", Nana cautioned.

"Sure Mom, uh here's Joss.", the older of the Possible boys told his Mother.

"Hey Nana, are you coming to see us when Kim and her folks some ta see us?", the young red head asked.

"No not this time honey. I plan on coming at Christmas though...How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Nana, you really rock as Kim would say.", Joss told her.

"Why thank you dear, what have you been up to?"

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Yes sir this is a prime location to raise a family. It's very quiet except when a hover jet or something lands to pick up Kim Possible for some mission or something. She lives a couple of blocks away.", Ruth Benwise told the young man she was showing around.

"Kim Possible? I've heard that name before, is she famous Miss Benwise?", the young man asked.

"You could say that. You're not from around here are you?", Ruth inquired, quite curious about the blond young man's age, "and it's Mrs. Benwise Mr. Mussleburg."

"I've just come to the United States to study and have decided to stay in Middleton, Colorado for a while, but I am looking to rent some property for myself and for some of my friends….I have their permission to sign papers for them and to pay for the unit.", he said as he gave her enough information to keep her from being overly curious, knowing she was going to make a background check on him anyway.

"Oh where are you from?"

"England, the Oxford area to be specific.", he told her building up his story even more and then adding an acquired accent with raised eyebrows, "I'd like to keep that quiet if you don't mind."

"Oh and why is that Mr. Mussleburg?"

"The press hounds me, and I enjoying staying in the background, and avoid any kind of publicity. Please do a background check, but do not release my name to public records. I have already notified the authorities from England that I had planned to move here for a year. The local police can contact them.", he explained, "or you can do it yourself."

"Are you happy with the dwelling then?"

"Yes I am quite satisfied with it; now could we return to your office and complete the paperwork?"

"I supposed we should...are there any others who will be living here with you?"

"Ah yes, I have just the three servants...all are men who will stay with me. Is that a problem?"

"No, but we'll need their information too."

"I have their bios in my briefcase. You will be able to run a background check on them as well as me.", Eric suggested.

X

"That should take care of everything. Do you need anything else?", Ruth asked.

"No, but I like to pay in advance. Here is the sum for fifteen months plus a security deposit.", he handed her a check to cover the expense.

"How do I get a hold of you?"

"If you notice I added my cell phone number next to where I printed my name, it is also on the check. I always have it on because of my responsibilities and businesses. If there are any problems please call me.", Eric offered.

"I should have the approval in the next week. Will that be soon enough?"

"That would be great Mum, however I plan to be back in England by then planning for the move, but this phone and number is good for both Europe and North America.", Eric rose to offer his hand after he had added another word which would help secure this part of the needed properties.

X

Two hours later:

Two men exited the two bedroom townhouse. "Mr. Morris does this unit suit your purpose?", real estate agent Marty Burnside inquired.

"Yes this is what my friends are looking for; I still need another unit of the same size. They are staying here at my behest. Here is my letter to contact someone and obtain a unit for them. I understand that I am legally responsible since I am signing the contract with you, but I have all of their information with me.", Walter Morris/ Eric told him.

"We have another unit, but it is about five minutes away. Will that be a problem?"

"No, no that is not a problem; these gentlemen are not connected at the hip. May we go and look at it too?"

"Very well, I'm glad we can take care of all this now.", Marty chuckled thinking of his commission.

"Yes we have time." Eric/Walter replied, "I'd like to get finished today and call my friends later to let them know."

XX

"Hello, Mr. Jacobs? This is Mike Shwartz.", a real estate agent from Westside, Colorado called on Sam Jacob's/ Walter Morris's and Eric Mussleburg's phone.

"Ah yes Mr. Shwartz, I've been waiting for your call.", the young man with multiple names replied.

"I have checked and we do have a property that fits all of your requirements. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes of course when are you available?", the young man inquired.

The Agent told him, "I am not that busy right now, but who knows later on….."

"I had some other business, but I can let that go until tomorrow. Could I meet you at your office in about two hours?"

"That would work for me. I need to make sure that you have some identification for contract purposes, will that be a problem?", Mike Shwartz inquired.

"Not at all, not at all. Thank you for giving me advance warning so that I wouldn't have the long drive back to my motel to get it for you. I will have everything that you should require in terms of identification and any credit and personal information including references.", the multi-named young man replied not bothering to mention that he had gotten several other properties acquired during his first day in Middleton.

XXX

_Paris, France:_

The pretty blonde sat patiently waiting in the cafe sipping on a glass of wine. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, but she paid no heed. "Miss Plasma have you been waiting long?", the suave man of middle height and weight asked having met her before and knowing that she was more comfortable speaking in English instead of French.

"Markus, finally you are here. I have been waiting for an hour.", she frowned, then smiled not knowing that he was using an alias, "But I hope you have something enjoyable to take my mind off the wait."

"Indeed I do.", he smiled as he sat down and raised his hand to get a waiter's attention.

X

Later:

Cuddled in the back seat. "Oh you are such a romantic Markus, where are we going?", Stacey asked not wearing her wire this time to see if it would be worth the effort or just another dead end like so many others.

"I have a little place just a few more kilometers away. My chef has worked his fingers to the bone to make a wonderful dinner for us tonight.", Markus replied as the large car traveled towards the chateau.

"Oooh.", Stacey cooed that sounds divine.

"Oh trust me Miss Plasma it is.", he smiled as he poured her another glass.

X

"That was a lovely dinner Markus, hummm what do you say we retire to a more secluded setting to continue our 'activities'.", the female undercover GJ Agent suggested.

"May I call you Stacey?", he asked.

"But of course you may.", she giggles.

Markus poured her another glass then led the way out of the dining room and up the stairs towards his room.

As the couple walked down the hall a door cracked open. After 'Markus's' door closed the other door opened all the way and two men turned and went downstairs to inspect the purse she left in the coatroom.

XXX

_Denver International Airport:_

The two Japanese teens picked up their bags and made their way to the rental car kiosks. A half hour later they had loaded their bags into the trunk of a standard black sedan and were merging into traffic to make the connections through Denver and then south on I-25 towards the small tri-city area where Global Justice's Headquarters were located..

Yori called the number she entered into her cell phone. "Global Justice, Doctor Director.", a woman's voice came over the handset.

"Doctor Elizabeth Director, this is Yorishi Himistu speaking.", she said, then paused. "The Headmaster of our school notified you that we would be calling.", the young Japanese woman replied.

The one-eyed director of the United Nations law enforcement agency, "Yes I remember."

"Doctor this_ is_ the Yamanouchi representative. We are several hours out. After we have checked into our hotel and have had dinner, we will call you to meet at your headquarters. Is that acceptable?", Yori asked.

"Quite Miss, however do you wish to have dinner with me first then we can have our meeting?"

"That sounds acceptable Doctor. We will call when we get into town and checked into our hotel.", she replied. "There will be two of us."

"Very well, until later then.", Betty told Yori.

_(Well do you think we can tell her enough to make it believable without telling her too much about Stoppable-san?), _Hirotaka inquired as he easily drove the sedan south.

_(We will not reveal everything. That is for sure. If forced to do so, we will remove the Chosen One from Middleton. In time those two souls will meet again. Though it would be unfortunate that they would not do so now.), _Yori stated.

_(What about the rest of the mission?), _Hirotaka asked.

_(That is in the council's hands and is only for background purposes. The blood has been diluted too much to make any more of this.), _Yori cautioned.

_(I suppose you are right, but it would make interesting reading to some very surprised people. I wonder how Possible-san's Father would react to that news if it is true as Sensei now believes?), _Hiro frowned.

_(If he ever realizes the information I hope there is a doctor and nurse there.), _Yori snorted thinking of how the scientist's eyes might pop all the way out of his head. _(But that is not relevant now; it may have meant something a thousand years ago, but not today. Anyway Yamanouchi and the government are undertaking a very detailed DNA analysis to come up with any information. Now keep your eyes on the road and not my cleavage.), _the lithe ninja chided her fiancée.

_(I wonder why both Stoppable-san and his supposed ancestors always seem to be in love with red haired women?),_ Hirotaka mused after a moment's thought.

_(I don't know, try to remember to ask that question of Sensei when we return, but I'm sure it has no meaning and is just a coincidence.), _Yori assured her lover, _(Now watch which lane you are traveling in. Remember we are in America and driving on the right hand side of the road.)_

_(Yeah I remember, now take your hand off my leg or we might end up in a ditch or be late with that dinner date you so thoughtfully made for us.), _Hirotaka snorted as a blushing Yori squeezed again making him lose his concentration for a moment.

_(You will pay for that later Yori-chun.),_ Hiro smiled as he knew the little game she was playing.

_(How do you think Sensei is handling the Han?), _he asked, quite amused since Yori seemed to be the only one who could keep her calm for any length of time.

_(Grandfather didn't seem too worried. He bounced my Mother, me and my Sister on his knee. Why not my niece as well?), _Yori smiled whimsically.

_(I wonder how Stoppable-san is going to be affected by this?), _Hiro frowned only knowing part of the plan.

_(He will survive. In the long run it will be best, it will at least help hone his skills and agility.)_

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The wizened old ninja master held the raven haired child in his lap. The baby reached for his white beard while several members of the council that oversaw the ninja school watched the scene with knowing smiles.

_(Toshimuru, your great granddaughter is quite taken with your beard. You might have to shave after all to keep it from being pulled out.),_ one of the other masters teased Sensei.

_(You're just jealous Nasamata.),_ Sensei smiled as his soothing voice seemed to make the child even more determined to get a handhold of his facial hair.

_(Are you sure your plan is going to work?)_

_(Yes, my sources have informed me that the child will be very much loved by her new family and it will make Stoppable-san and Possible-san and their families very close to the heirs of Toshimuru. She will be close to the power. How better can she be raised?),_ he asked knowing none of them had a better idea.

_(That and Yori-san will not have to go inactive to raise the child.), _Nasamata snorted_, (One wonders why you really did this.)_

_(I freely admit that we need Yori as the operator that she is, but this is too good of an opportunity to pass up. If the child is close to the ever returning heroes it will be better for all of us.),_ Sensei explained while utterly failing to keep his hair out of Hanna's mouth as she continued to mug him.

_(Then you are going to tell Stoppable-san at least?)_

Thinking for a moment Sensei replied, _(I have no plans until Stoppable-san and Possible-san are older or at least Stoppable-san is ready for this information. However that may change. We should let this occur naturally; anyway I have told him much before when he was here.)_

_(Why is that? If they knew then there would be fewer chances for something to go wrong...)_

_(Because, if we tell them everything I feel it will affect the outcome. That is the one thing I feel we must not do. We may influence, but I feel there is a point at which it will be counterproductive and maybe even cause our efforts to fail. The two must make their choices of their own free will and travel the path that they start on.), _Sensei explained.

XXX

_Interstate I-57 in Illinois:_

"Pull over and get a motel James.", Anne ordered, "It's been a long day and my butt is numb."

"I wanted to get through Illinois today Anne.", James grunted.

"Didn't count on the boys having a reaction to that ice cream you thought was a good idea, did you?", Anne smirked.

"Sigh, no I didn't. Maybe we'd just better skip Middleton and head straight to Montana then.", the scheming Dad suggested knowing he had lost some time driving.

"Go ahead and make Kimmie mad...again, she's already very upset with you right now. We could just drop her off at the airport in St. Louis and she could get a flight home then. Maybe in a few days she can get a ride to Montana and catch up to us.", Anne counter suggested glancing up in the mirror to see a pair of green eyes staring at the back of James's head obviously frustrated by the day's events so far.

"A flight home? By herself? My baby?", James had to reply in short bursts, "She'll be _alone_ with _Ronald_ and _unsupervised_?"

"She's traveled by herself before James; I'll bet if she calls Wade she could get a free hop home. And she's been unsupervised with her boyfriend before.", Anne further plunged the dagger into James's gut, "Hummm like I said I need to check on some patients, maybe Wade can scare up a second seat, but then you _and_ the boys could drive up to Montana. Kimmie and I _might_ fly up later to join you…"

"I'll find a motel right away.", the male Doctor Possible quickly replied not envying the prospect of having the twin terrors who masqueraded as his sons alone and basically unsupervised in the back of the van for another day and a half, if not more.

"That's what I thought you'd say James.", Anne smirked as her husband got on an exit ramp to get off the highway, "Make sure that there's a choice of restaurants close by as well."

"There's one.", James pointed to a motel sign.

"Good pull in and park I want to get out of the van for a while and stretch my legs.", Anne directed, then advised him. She paused for a couple of seconds then added, "And while you're at it go and register...no you're incompetent. On second thought Kimberly and I will do it."

"Boys stay with your Father and keep him out of trouble."

"Yes Mom.", the twins replied in stereo knowing that their Mother was not to be second-guessed when using 'that' tone of voice.

X

Ten minutes later the two red heads reappeared.

"Good news and bad news James.", Anne started.

"Oh honey, what's that?"

"First the good news. They have rooms.", Anne continues.

"Then what's the bad news?"

"They only have two left."

"So Kimmie-cub is going to have to bunk with the boys?"

"No, that wouldn't really work and you know it. They would just irritate Kimberly to no end and we'd have to listen to them all complaining the rest of the way back home, so **you** are going to stay in the boys' room. Maybe it will calm them down a bit to have a responsible adult with them. Kimberly and I will stay in the other room.", Anne explained.

"But they've all stayed in the same room before..."

"When your daughter was a lot younger James, I said yes. But since you came up with all this as a way to keep Kimberly and Ronald away from each other for most of the summer? Learn to deal with the consequences of your actions. Oh and your room is at the near end of the hallway next to the elevator, Kimmie and I will be down the hallway on the first floor in one wing while you boys will be in another one.", the red headed mother told him though not informing James that there were many rooms and the learning of lessons wasn't over yet.

Ten minutes later Anne opened the door to their suite. "Mom that was terrible. You know that we could have gotten the whole family in here.", Kim snorted.

"Yes, I know honey, but I wanted to teach James a lesson. Go wash up and change into something nice. I'll call your Father's room and let them know where we're going to eat.", Anne instructed, "Anyway we'll have peace and quiet for one night of this vacation."

"Yes Mom. I'll be done in a few minutes.", the younger red head replied as she had watched her Mother basically pay her Father back for what he had done to her.

XXX

_Middleton High School practice field:_

"Alright ladies line up. Mickleson defense, Simmons blocker. Stoppable here's the ball. The object is real easy even for someone like you. Simmons is going to block, **you** have to run between the dummies and get past Mickleson. Do you understand?", Coach Barkin queried the sidekick who like the rest of the team was dressed in full pads for 'contact'.

"Yes Coach.", Ron replied as he snapped his chinstrap and took the ball from the last carrier.

Dave Alberts, the injured quarterback, warned Ron, "Look out for that guy he's bad news." The new running back just nodded.

"Good on the whistle then."

**TWEET** sounded as three teenaged (Well most of them were teenaged. John Mickleson, at twenty-two, was one of the 'legacy' players) boys tried to enter the same point in space at the same time with a loud crunch.

Ron was knocked back three yards as Mickleson tried to bust him in the chops and tear off his helmet. "Is that all you got punk? Give it up there's no way you're coming through here, you might as well cry and go home.", the advantaged young man taunted as blood flowed from Ron's now broken nose.

Ron, seeing stars and not understanding what happened to the blocker, quite unaware that Coach Roberts had instructed him to lay out on the first time through the drill to teach the blond member of Team Possible a lesson.

"Well Stoppable are you going to give up and go home? Bet your girlfriend will just love that, Possible will know you for what you are...a girly boy coward.", Barkin hissed to get a rise out of the teen.

The next back nervously got in position to take his shot at the 'Nutcracker Drill', but now Ron Stoppable was pissed, _very_ pissed. "Gimme the ball Johnson.", Ron nasally ordered snatching it away from the Sophomore, who was visibly trembling, and put it under his arm.

"So ya think ya got guts Stoppable...Prove it?", Barkin continued to taunt as the two larger combatants squared off again. All Barkin got from the blond was a curt nod.

**TWEET **the whistle sounded again as Simmons laid out again on the drill to further drive the lesson into Ron's head.

This time Ron faked to his right and plowed to his left as the older young man took the bait and the blond slid by and was gone.

The enraged and embarrassed defensive end yelled, "I'll kill you, you maggot!" Not realizing what Ron had just done was legal, ethical and intelligent. "When your girlfriend gets back I'll take her and….and make her scream my name in ecstasy after I kick your ass. She'll remember me ten years from now! As for you she'll just laugh at ya." The large football player had beaten and taunted the much smaller former mascot over the years in D-Hall, and thought he could do the same thing on the field.

Ron Stoppable suddenly stopped and turned around. Jogging back to the two larger young men he pulled Simmons off to the side, "When the whistle blows let him by."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Cover your ears.", Ron told the young lineman coldly.

"I'm gonna rip off your head and piss down your neck punk.", Mickleson continued to threaten.

"Let's see ya try, you pussy.", Ron had enough of the larger young man as he guessed and pushed the 'right' buttons with him. To accent his point Ron pushed the much larger male in the chest to further enrage him.

"You ready Stoppable?", Barkin yelled as the younger player again put the ball under his arm wondering if size was going to prevail this time.

Seeing the nod he again blew the whistle. He noticed the young lineman step to the side out of the way from the ensuing contact. _'I didn't tell him to do that again. What's going on here?', _the short haired coach wondered as a slightly blue tinted and much smaller man smashed into the giant.

Now normally with physics on your side the larger guy would win most of the time…that is unless the smaller guy had something going for him. This time it was the latter case.

With a loud, ear numbing crunch two players met between the tackling dummies. It seemed that even the oblivious Coach Barkin could feel the impact of the contact as Ron Stoppable dropped his shoulder and head into the much larger player. John Mickleson went numb from the neck down as Ron bounced off then plowed ahead again making sure that he stomped down on the older young man's chest. If he had done any more steps it would have resembled a Mexican Hat Dance on the hapless young man who had taunted the 'sidekick'.

**TWEET, **the whistle finally sounded making Ron Stoppable turn around after running over his tormentor.

By now Ron was amped. "**Alright that was fun let's go again**.", the small teen shouted.

Steve Barkin looked down at what was left of one of his pride and joys. "Stoppable take a break.", he ordered wondering what just happened.

"Uh Yes Sir, I can go again.", Ron promised.

"No some of the others need some work too.", Barkin replied catching his voice.

"Alberts take Smithson, Stoppable and Whiney and work on timing.", Roberts ordered since the fullback and center had both already taken a turn in the drill." Roberts took over seeing Coach Barkin a little out of sorts and starting to check out his elite player who was now rubbing his upper arm.

"What happened?", Barkin asked one of his 'star' players as they got off to the side.

"I don't know, it was like a brick wall fell on me.", Mickleson replied still rubbing his upper arm, "Are you sure that Stoppable didn't come here from some college or is an older brother or something?"

"You've picked on him for the last three years, you ought to know John.", Barkin chuckled, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am good thing practice is over. I need a couple of beers."

"Yeah me too."

XX

Again like always Ron Stoppable was the last one out of the locker room. '_Well Mom and Dad should be home tomorrow. Hey KP should be getting home tomorrow night or early the next day. Oh man this is going to be good. I just have to call her tonight.', _the blond teen mused with a smile on his face, _'I gotta celebrate, how else other than Bueno Nacho.' _The teen hurried to pick up some grub for him and his best buddy on the way home.

XXX

"Boys they don't have your favorite pizza place in this town.", Anne Possible told her twins, "So we are going out for a nice dinner to relax for a change."

"But Mom, we checked on the computer there is one only thirty miles away.", they both pleaded.

"When we get back home, your Father and I will take you unless Kimberly wants to make some bonus points.", Anne looked over at her eldest.

"Sigh, I guess...but you two so owe me.", Kim stated.

"What do we...", Jim Possible started.

"Have to do?", Tim finished.

"Give me and Ron some quiet time.", Kim grated out, "No pranks...Agreed?"

"Whoo hoo, we got us a car monkey.", the Tweebs chorused.

"I am NOT a car monkey.", the younger red head hissed.

"Yeah, sure."

"You're not.", the two bumped fists.

XXX

_Middleton. Colorado:_

"Miss Himistu, Mr. Takana I am Elizabeth Director. Welcome to Colorado.", Dr. Director stood as they approached the table in the private dining room of the exclusive restaurant.

"Doctor, it is our pleasure.", Hiro replied as he bowed slightly.

"How was your flight?", Betty made small talk.

"Very long like always.", Yori spoke this time.

"You have been here before?"

"Of course, but then you already know that don't you? Or if you don't our estimation of the capabilities of Global Justice have been over estimated.", Yori smiled.

"Yes I am aware of you both being here as you were earlier this summer as well as a couple of other times.", Betty smiled back, "May I suggest the trout? It is divine here.", she suggested as a waiter arrived to take their order.

"Ah thank you Dr. Director.", Yori replied as she scanned through the menu, "Since I enjoy fish that sounds very nice." As she placed her order as well.

"As do I Miss Himistu."

"It seems like we have some common interests.", Yori said as she began to dig into the real purpose of the trip the two Japanese made to the States.

"Don't you want to discuss this with young Mr. Stoppable being present?"

"Not at this point. Later tonight...yes. He should be returning from his football practice soon. If we decide to impart some of our information to you and your organization we wish him on hand.", Yori hinted.

"Of course."

"We are Agents for Ronald Stoppable, you must agree that any information that we decide to omit we do so because we deem that you have no need for that information or it would compromise our operation. Do you agree to this stipulation?", Yori asked seeing Betty nod. "Why have you become interested in Ronald Dean Stoppable?"

"Very well, Global Justice wishes to train Kimberly Possible, Ronald Stoppable as well as Dr. Load in our methods and eventually make them full Agents in Global Justice.", Betty informed them.

"Oh and why is this Doctor?", Hiro inquired.

"As you probably know we keep track of how well our 'young' personnel do in the field and we are always looking for talented teams that work well together."

"That is very interesting Dr. Director, however how does this affect us?", Yori asked.

"We know that Ronald has been receiving training at a facility somewhere that you have control of, and we have noticed that Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable work very well together. We think that they complement each other very immensely and will be an asset to my agency. Now we would like to know, just what has Ronald Stoppable been trained in and what you are so secretive about.", Dr. Director paused.

"We are concerned about Ronald Stoppable's training. When he returns from your school he is much more capable. He has just taken two private missions to beat some sense into some people who attacked Miss Possible earlier this summer and we'd like to be able to judge where his training levels are at.", Betty told them.

Yori glanced at her fiancée before answering, "Very well, I have been authorized to release _this_ information to you. Ronald Stoppable is a student at the Yamanouchi School, which has more or less been in existence for the last fifteen hundred years. The cover for the school is a cultural school dedicated to Japanese history..."

"I take it that is not _all_ your facility teaches is it?"

"You are quite right Doctor Director. At this point we have a request to make.", Yori stated.

"What is that Miss?"

"It is obvious to us that you have a way of knowing where Stoppable-san is, we wish that to be stopped. Also other than us, you and one other, this information is not to be shared with anyone else...That other 'one' is _not_ Possible-san."

"Why is that? And why not his mission partner?"

"We do not wish the school's location to become common knowledge, there are many unscrupulous people in the world and we do not need them at our doorstep. Ron-san must travel there occasionally that is all. And as for Miss Possible-san there are things that we suspect in their relationship and until we determine the possible dynamics involved it is best that we study it alone and not mention our observations to anyone else as it will affect _said_ dynamics.", Yori replied telling Betty just enough and not mentioning that the red head had also been there before.

Yori then continued, "Miss Possible has a general idea of the location of the school, but I highly doubt if she could find it without assistance."

"I am not sure..."

"We have a way of tracking Ron-san, we will share that information with you if you comply.", Hiro offered.

"Very well, when Mr. Stoppable comes into the meeting tonight we will remove that chip and promise not to install another if you promise to share any information on him that you can.", Betty offered in return.

"Very well, the Yamanouchi School is a combat martial arts school specializing in Tai Chi Pek Qwar or Monkey Kung Fu. It also has ninja training available.", Yori told her looking the older woman in the eye, "Make sure you understand this is not sport. Stoppable-san trains with us to make him a more capable partner."

"And how capable is Ronald Stoppable?", Betty asked getting to the point.

"Very capable.", Hirotaka butt in as their drinks arrived.

"And Miss Possible is **not** to know?"

"And **no one** else. If you decline Miss Possible will lose the only one who can have her back...Stoppable-san is her protector, we will simply order Stoppable-san to cease his actions of support.", Yori warned.

"I highly doubt if that would work.", Betty chuckles as the salads were brought out, "Anyway how could you make sure?"

Without a sound Yori drew a finger across her throat stopping Betty's smile cold.

"Isn't killing against the law?"

"Yamanouchi has entered into an 'apprenticeship' agreement with Stoppable-san. We may terminate him if he becomes too dangerous, out of control or doesn't live up to his end of the bargain. His life is the cost of his training.", Yori explained.

"That's a pretty high price don't you think?", Dr. Director stared not quite believing what she had just heard.

"I think that the price is in the eye of the beholder Dr. Director.", Yori responded hinting at how deep the sacrifice Ron had made for Kim's safety, "It gives you an idea of the deepness for his commitment to Miss Possible-san."

The rest of the dinner passed by peaceably enough and in another hour Hirotaka and Yori followed the staff car driven by Dr. Director to the employee parking lot of Global Justice (which few knew existed).

The three entered the facility after Dr. Director signed the two guests in.

XXX

The Stoppable Home:

"Hey Rufus I got you and extra double cheese burrito and three nachos buddy.", Ron called out as he entered the front door still a little sore from his recent meeting with the large and talented defensive end on the practice field, "Come on buddy let's watch some 'Agony County' I gotta keep up ya know."

"Hnk sure Ron...CHEEESE!", Rufus squeaked as he heard his favorite word. In moments the pink bald rat was on top of his own standing television tray chowing down.

Hearing his Kimmunicator ring Ron picked it up knowing it was about time to contact Kim, "Hey KP.", he spoke into the device, "I love you."

"I love you too Amateur, but get your can to the Bueno Nacho tube in ten minutes.", Agent Will Du smirked as he relayed the order.

"Listen 'Top' Agent Du, KP is supposed to call in a few and I just got off football practice and I think I shrunk an inch so give me a break all right? Make it twenty minutes and you have my attention.", Ron groaned, "And you guys are playing with fire ya know. KP aint gonna be happy."

"She can deal with it; have Load tell her you're still in practice or something."

"Lie to KP? You want me to get killed?...Don't answer that.", Ron paused.

"Do I need my mission gear?"

"No just yourself.", Du gave him at least a bit of information.

"Well glory be and hallelujah.", Ron grumped imitating a Southern Baptist then added, "thanks for small favors."

"Yeah, yeah whatever.", Du chuckled to himself wondering how Stoppable got himself into trouble this time and who the smiling strangers were.

Ron quickly sliced some Swiss cheese and left it out for his buddy knowing that Rufus could eat his own weight at one meal. After seeing Rufus half passed out from the Tex-Mex Ron exited the house and headed back to the Bueno Nacho.

XXXXX

Me again; well now GJ has a clue about Ron, Kim has less of a clue. Anne isn't quite catching on and James is clueless and thinks that he might ride this one out. I wonder if he will succeed.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, James, Anne, Brick Flagg and Rufus all belong to the creators of the show 'Kim Possible and not myself nor my badical beta CajunBear. Not only that but we don't make any money off this little hobby.

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	19. Chapter 19

Well we have made it to chapter 19. So far almost everyone is still alive….well except for Fukushima. Let us bow our heads in prayer….yeah right (snort). Anyway I'm trying to get this one ready. I'm going to try and post it while I am on vacation. Just think relaxing by the pool sipping on a cold one. AHHHHHH. And a good time for it too, we just got the word where I am employed…..(yes I do have a real job)….to be prepared to work seven days a week until the end of summer at the earliest.

I was hoping to get a chapter written about every ten days. Since I am writing three stories right now it is getting a little more difficult to get them out, but I am currently on chapter 57 so I have some leeway. Anyway it will be good to sip a beer and have dinner with CB. He came up here last time when I had the stroke, I think turnaround is fair play.

Anyway thanks to CajunBear 73 for his great editing skills. If you want a writer to look good see where his beta is.

Still a big thanks to all who have read 'TH' or any other of my work. For those who have faved or alerted…..even a bigger thanks. Now for readerjunkie, CB73 and Jimmy1201 the biggest thanks for reviewing. Even though an author may get a lot of 'hits' from a story he always likes to get feedback. I do read and reply to all reviews although this coming week might be a little difficult although I do plan to post. Jimmy, yes you might want to light a candle for Stacey. She may be in over her head. CB you are right about the shadows not being nice. Readerjunkie…. I can assure you that Kim and Ron will have a little fun when she gets back in town….If James only knew… maybe not blackhole deep, but close enough...it won't happen in this chappie but soon, I promise.

OK this is sorta a filler chapter…..so nobody dies in this one either. Yeah I know I'm getting soft…or am I? But something tells me that a certain petite red head might not be happy about what is going on….

And that's what we should be doing. So here it is.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 19

"Wade, just where _is_ my boyfriend? I've been waiting for three hours.", a very tweaked red head asked over her Kimmunicator as she sat in her motel room.

"Ahhh Kim, it seems that the coaches had all the new players stay over after practice tonight to explain the playbook. You know the head football coach has his own way of doing things. So he's at school.", Wade covered for Ron's skinny butt as directed by him and Yori.

"When's he going to get out of there? I have to get up early.", the very frustrated Kim Possible asked though it sounded like someone begging.

"Well I don't know, but it can't be much more than another hour or four.", Wade snorted lying to Kim and hoping that he wouldn't get caught.

"They _can't_ keep Ron out almost all night. That _has_ to be against the rules somehow."

"Listen Kim you don't hear me arguing with you. We both know that Barkin has a mind of his own. Look, I'll call again, but the last time I called I ended up talking to Barkin and he gave Ron a hundred pushups as punishment."

"Ok, Ok Wade I believe you, but I miss him. When he gets out, ring me right away."

"Don't worry Kim I will."

"Thanks Wade you rock."

"Not a problem Kim." _'Oh good, if she ever finds out she's gonna rock me alright...with boulder sized rocks.', _he muttered to himself.

Wade Load monitored the meeting taking place; recording it to a file on the very special secure server he used for purposes like this, which he shared after encrypting the file, to the Yamanouchi server where Ron's files for them resided.

"…Finally Mr. Stoppable, you are to assist Miss Possible in all her endeavors.", Dr. Director insisted as she noticed the other three nodding their acceptance, "And if needed you will have to undertake 'operations' without Miss Possible….Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am, I also want to make sure that I have GJ rides when I need them. I am not done _lecturing_ a few of the individuals that were in KP's attack earlier this summer.", Ron stated as he rubbed his stomach where the chip had been up until a few minutes before, "Do you know how much I ate? Then after that stuff you had me drink? What a time I had on the throne? Mannn, you guys could have waited a day." Ron's off and on ranting had been going on for an hour interceded by quick trips to the 'occupied' again and again purging his system of any _and_ all matter, "if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have stopped off at Bueno Nacho for that feast."

"As long as you don't exceed in unduly chastising them I can see where we can work together Ronald.", Betty replied with a relaxed smile at Ron's griping about the wound covered by a large bandage,

"In fact this might fall under behavior modification or community service. If they attack her again, it will include a funeral service for those involved.", Ron warned.

"Only if needed and authorized Stoppable.", Betty told the teen wondering what he could do if he wanted.

Ron glanced at his two Japanese friends, "I accept. I know that I was really cranked at you guys before..."

"That was on purpose Ronald, we wanted to see just how much you could take.", Agent Du sat in and added his two cents worth after Dr. Director nudged him.

"Then those 'amateur' comments..."

"Were to see how long it would take you or Kimberly to blow up Ronald.", Betty smiled.

"You have an easygoing nature.", Du snorted.

"Not as much as you think Willie…..So you're going to treat us better then? KP was getting ready to rip your ears off to see how you would keep your sunglasses on."

"I heal quickly, which you seem to be able to do. However, it's for the overall good of the mission you understand.", Will's smile wasn't as tight as usual.

"I guess I understand."

"We'll make some adjustments in your travel accommodations from now on, but remember you might end up on the short end of the stick occasionally. Now if we are all agreed Ronald, your friends must be tired from their journey and you have a girlfriend to talk to before we incur her wrath.", Dr. Director chuckled moving on.

Ron stood and offered his hand, "Ma'am a pleasure doing business with you. Remember not a word to KP or anyone else about my deal with you, when KP joins up I'll be right beside her."

Dr. Director replied, "Likewise Ronald, make sure that **you** don't mention anything about our arrangements and we won't either."

Ron Stoppable, Yori and Hirotaka were all led by Agent Will Du to the parking lot. "We will give you a ride home Stoppable-san.", Yori offered, "You are tired and need your rest."

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk, I have some thinking to do. I'll talk you both later before you leave, but thank you for coming all the way here.", the blond teen replied as he waved them off making sure the tired Japanese couple were by themselves and to not worry about him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive... I uh have to call KP.", Ron explained, "She's going to be kind of mad at me…I promised to get a hold of her earlier." Ron looked at his watch, Oh Lord…..I am sooooooo dead."

"We will talk to each other tomorrow between your practices. We need to check the broken talisman,", Yori cautioned, "before we go back to Yamanouchi."

"Oh? Is there something going on about it?"

"We do not know what the properties of it are, so we are concerned with it and you. Now we will see you later, you must converse with Kim-san and we must get some much needed rest.", Yori stated.

Nearly half way home Ron pulled out his Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button, "Yeah Ron it's about time. You've kept Kim waiting long enough."

"Yeah sorry about that Wade, but I had to think. I just hope everything works out.", Ron replied.

"You and me both Ron, you know she **does** love you."

"Yeah and I love her, I just hope it all works out."

"Oh I have a request from Yamanouchi before I forget; they need a blood sample from you. How do you want to do it?", Wade inquired.

"Preferably not out of my butt….Sigh, send a Wadebot over tonight after I get home, might as well get it out of the way. What's one more thing to do today? Damn I hate needles."

"Hold on, it'll be there and they also want blood samples from your Mom and Dad too for some reason. But I was told that they have to have some blood drawn anyway for some thing or other. I'm sure I can hack into the orders and have another tube for each of them drawn at the same time. Do you know what it's about?", the tech guru asked.

"I have no idea Wade; but can you connect me with KP now?"

"Hang on, remember you had to stay over from practice to review the playbook.", as Wade clued Ron into which lie he had to use.

Snort "Thanks Wade. You know she's gonna kill us if she ever finds out."

"Better you than me Ron."

In a few moments Kim Possible's image came up on the small screen of the device. "Hey KP."

"Barkin kept you guys pretty late."

"Yeah, he wanted to explain the playbook. Mannn I thought Algebra was complicated; this looks like Greek to me. I mean I thought I had the book upside down.", Ron snorted causing Kim to giggle.

"Well Brick Flagg got through it."

"Yeah I know, now I wonder just how dumb he was.", Ron sighed.

"I don't know, maybe we can ask Monique."

"Monique? Why Monique?"

"Well she's been seeing him Ron, don't you keep track of _anything_?"

"You know me KP, I _can't_ keep track of anything, that's more your department, but I did hear something about that though. I thought the guy who told me was pulling my leg."

"Well they've been seeing each other.", the red headed heroine informed him.

"Oh and how come I just find this out now? Sure I heard rumors, but now you just confirmed a bunch of the locker room talk Me and you, your best friend...female one anyway and Brick...now that is getting weird."

"Ronnnie, focus.", the red head giggles.

"Huh, whaa oh yeah sorry babe...uh I can call you that right?"

"Yes Ronnie, you can call me that, but I like my badical boyfriend to call me KP...as a matter of fact I **only** want **my** boyfriend to call me KP. Since you are him, I want you to call me by those two letters, it makes me feel warm inside."

"Anything you say KP... So where are you guys right now?", Ron inquired somehow snapping out of the trance he was falling into as he watched Kim on the screen of the Kimmunicator.

"We're on Interstate fifty-seven about ten miles south of where Interstate sixty-four crosses it. I guess it's called Mount Vernon.", Kim explained as Ron could hear someone in the background.

"Mom says she loves you."

"I love her too...ah that didn't quite come out the way I meant it KP, of course I love her, but not the same as I love you ya know.", Ron tried digging him out of the hole his mouth had just gotten him into.

Again there was talking in the background, "Mom says you'd better not love her the same way as me. Something about laws of nature and stuff, anyway she says she's spoken for."

"KP...I uh, you know only have eyes for you."

"Are you sure? I mean just a minute ago you were confessing love for my Mom...in front of me.", Kim giggled enjoying putting her boyfriend on the spot.

"Groan, I guess I'll just hang up and finish walking home. My brain and body are tired."

"Ronnn, don't please. I was just having some fun. I promise to be good.", Kim stopped teasing and became more serious.

"I need you KP, gosh I have it bad. I hope it doesn't show too much."

"It's just right, 'cause I have it bad for you too."

XXX

_The Stoppable house the next day after sunrise practice:_

"And how was your football practice today Stoppable-san?", Yori asked as she took a sip of the soda Ron had pulled out of the refrigerator for her.

"You know, I had Wade check out what the legalities are for pre-season workouts...and I think that Coach Barkin is stretching the rules a little bit. From what Wade said there's not supposed to be contact practices for another week. We haven't said anything, I mean we might be wrong...I guess.", Ron told her and Hirotaka as he fried bacon for the BLTs that he promised the two...well three counting Rufus.

"Some things are wrong with Barkin-sama's outlook on life. When I was here before he seemed to let the athletes and 'pretty' people get away with more infractions than others regarding official school policy.", Hiro observed.

"It's been that way as long as I have been here at Middleton. I wonder why that is?", the blond inquired then added, "people who buck the system seem to have accidents."

While the bacon was finishing up in the skillet Ron quickly began the toast and sliced up the tomatoes and pealed large leaf off the Boston lettuce he had decided to use. Within a few minutes there were two full BLTs and pasta salad in front of each teen and mole rat.

Yori became curious, "Remove your shirt Ron-san. I wish to inspect the pieces of the talisman that was absorbed into your skin."

"Have you had anything unusual happen to the relic that you know of.", Hirotaka asked as he softly probed where he knew the talisman was from the outline of it in Ron's chest.

"Yes if I didn't know any better I would say the pieces are trying to avoid contact with it and since all of it is under my skin now hardly anyone would know. It's like it's trying to hide or melting." Ron explained, "And I still don't understand the policy on the football practices."

"You should notify the authorities if that is the case"

"Which authority? I don't want to be a troublemaker, I've spent too much of my life doing that. Anyway Wade's been scanning me and I guess the practices, SO he's got all that data necessary and then the rumor out there is that the School Board _is_ investigating. When we let that information out I wonder what's going to happen."

"But if it is an infraction of the rules that the schools in Colorado have agreed to, isn't this dishonorable?", Yori asked.

"Ah a ninja school so worried about ethics.", Ron chided.

"It is always best to be honorable and above board with those you deal with Ron-san.", Hiro informed his friend.

"I know it's best, but you should see it through my eyes. So did anyone find out anything about my _new_ decoration? KP's gonna notice if she ever catches me sans shirt."

Yori looked at her friend, "We found a parchment that we believe is about the talisman and the one who is under its effects."

"Annnnd?", Ron caught her uneasy look.

"We...it is incomplete, portions have been destroyed over time.", Hiro added as he had to restart seeing Yori nod at him.

"What's it going to do turn me into some sort of pink space alien?", the blond teen inquired.

"We don't think so, I will read the translation.", Yori pulled out a sheet of paper. [Man can you telegraph the fuzzy shit that you are going to fill in the blanks about later…]

"It begins:"

"_The fool will become the lover._

_The lover will become the protector._

_The protector will be ostracized, but still protects. _

_The ostracized will become the Ronin_

_The Ronin will become the unforgiven._

_The unforgiven will become the traveler._

_The traveler will become the hunter._

_The hunter will become the savior._

_The savior..." _

"There is a large gap then at the bottom of the parchment there is more.", Yori added, "it says:"

"_From the house that was gutted and destroyed a new house will rise."_

"Is that all there is Yori?", Ron asked trying to process the information, "I mean the first part can fit a lot of people."

Hiro butt in, "We have heard that you have been called idiot or fool at times, could that be you?"

"Unfortunately yes, thanks for reminding me, and now even though KP and I haven't done anything yet, I have graduated to being her lover, I guess.", Ron smiled softly.

"And you have kept her honor from being taken from her, have you not?", Yori asked.

"Yes those thugs wanted to rape her. Then I went to see some of her playmates to adjust their thinking. I might have gotten through to them. So I guess I have protected her.", Ron informed them, "but I don't get the shunned and Ronin parts, that is **if** they do pertain to me."

"Shunned means having been pushed away by society….. and Ronin.", Yori paused, "It was a term used for Samurai who had lost their masters for some reason or another. Since Sensei at Yamanouchi is your Master you cannot be a Ronin."

"I don't get the other parts.", Ron told them as he began to put the bacon on a slice of toast, "I mean if it concerns me I should know a little right? I mean how could I do something that was unforgivable?"

"Not necessarily Stoppable-san, you may change internally or be forced to change due to outside circumstances. Maybe one of your or Possible-san's villains may be responsible.", Hiro suggested, "There are many questions here."

"Yeah I guess, I'm still a little freaked out by that unforgiven and shunned part.", Ron told them lowly.

Yori had taken a bite of her sandwich and waited to answer until she finished chewing, "You are quite right Ron-san. Obviously that parchment did not mean you."

"Would it mean KP, that would be worse.", Ron's eyes opened wide.

"When was Kim-san ever a fool?", Hiro asked.

"When she chased after you while competing with her best female friend?", Yori asked and answered the question.

"She might have been a crushing sheep, but she was never a fool.", Hirotaka defended the red head.

"KP might have looked like a fool when she was younger chasing after 'hot' boys, but that wasn't her, I mean the real her.", Ron stated knowing his friend nearly all of her life, "Yeah it doesn't feel like her. If anyone, it's about me and I have the talisman inside me not her anyway. It has to mean me." Ron tapped on the object just below the skin with a finger.

"Ron-san we do not know for sure."

"And how many times have we gone down a false trail?"

"True, but this may not be about you. It might be about something totally different.", Hiro cautioned.

"And how many times has Sensei been totally off the mark? You know...He knows, somehow he always knows.", Ron softened his tone, "Listen can we just relax for a couple of minutes. I need to call KP before she calls me. I need to hear her voice."

"Of course Ron-san we will make ourselves, as you say in America, 'scarce'.", Yori replied.

"Thanks why don't you guys go do some mushy stuff while I talk to KP and think about some mushy stuff.", Ron suggested.

"You and your American style humor Stoppable-san...you should give it up.", Yori giggled pulling Hirotaka out of the room.

"Yeah thanks, see ya in a bit. KP has no idea that you two are here and it might just upset her if she sees ya.", Ron cautioned the two as they left.

Hirotaka poked his head back through the door and gave Ron a 'thumbs up' to show he understood.

_'Yeah easy for you big guy, if KP ever finds out what's been going on it's gonna hurt city for her blond haired love machine.', _Ron mused with a half-smile as he pulled out the Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button.

"Hey Ron, what's up?", Wade's image appeared as the tech guru spoke up.

"Through with practice and the small talk with Hiro and Yori, so can you connect me to KP?", Ron asked.

"Yeah sure, uh your blood sample was sent off this morning. For some reason they want one for the rest of your family and Kim and her parents too. Do you know what that's about?"

"Not a clue Wade, a lot of times Yamanouchi just does stuff and then they let me know later."

"Yeah I know, Kim's up see ya later.", the African-American genius informed him.

"Good morning KP.", Ron smiled as her image replaced Wade's.

"Morning Ronnie, how are you feeling today?"

"After the late night last night and the early morning practice, I think I fried my brain...maybe my legs too.", Ron chuckled.

"Do you need a backrub?", Kim asked in a sultry tone.

"Y...yeah I do, but I think your Dad is gonna put up the red flag on that one. How about I massage your feet when you get in? I mean they're so petite and all."

"Do you like my feet honey.", the red head asked softly as chocking sounds were heard in the background.

"I like the word 'adore' better. I looked it up in the dictionary.", Ron confessed.

"I love you.", she intoned as gagging sounds were heard. In the background Anne's voice came through, "Boys how would one of you like to sit up here between your Father and me?"

Abruptly all external obnoxious noises ceased for the duration of the call.

"Anyway how was Nana?"

"She was great and it might be the only time that I get to see her until we graduate.", Kim replied after a moment, "I miss her, you know I'll never be as tall as Mom, but Nana is shorter like I am."

"Yeah I remember KP."

"And I guess I'm more in temperament with her too, from what Mom's said."

"Well I don't know her well enough to say any of that KP. I've only met her a couple of times."

They continued to talk about the things they had done over the summer.

Finally after an hour Kim told Ron, "Honey we're getting off to get fuel and I have to take a turn driving and let Mom and Dad get some rest. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Right KP, I have to get some laundry done and take a nap. I'm telling ya practice is tough. I love you.", he replied.

"And I love you too."

"May I call you tonight?", the blond teen asked his lover.

"Yes you may and thank you for being a gentleman. Now go and take care of that laundry and get your nap in. I'll talk to you later honey.", Kim replied.

XX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Master the mission to America has been a partial success.),_ Antubi Narotu informed the ninja master as he interrupted Master Sensei during the older man's meditations.

Sensei opened an eye and smiled, (_Very well my friend. Can you tell me if the rumors are true about Stoppable-san's honored parents wanting another child to raise?)_

_(According to our tapped phone conversations and intercepted internet emails...Yes. They wish to raise a girl, but Mrs. Stoppable-san is unable to conceive.), _the aide informed Sensei.

_(Fear not my __friend;__ I think we can find a way to bring joy and laughter into their household. Now where could an enterprising old man find a child to be raised by a loving family? Do you know of anyone who may have a beautiful baby girl who needs a home?), _Sensei smirked.

_(Only one comes to mind, that would be your great granddaughter Master, but I thought that Yorishi has decided to leave Yamanouchi to raise her?),_ the aide inquired.

_(I feel that my granddaughter will not have to leave the tranquility that is Yamanouchi at this time. I feel that I need to go to Colorad for some relaxation, would you care to come with me?), _Sensei asked Narotu.

_(America? Why do we need to travel to America Master?)_

_(Many good things may happen if you wait however there is a chance that many more good things may happen if you take an opportunity when you see it. Please pack your bags for five days away from Yamanouchi. We leave tomorrow. Think of this is my way of telling you.), _Sensei instructed.

XXX

_Monique's home: Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well Monique I guess this is it.", the tall buff college quarterback told her, waiting until the last moment and savoring the last moments that he was going to spend in Middleton and her for the near future.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard isn't it?", the teen fashion diva responded suddenly feeling alone and for some reason it bothered her.

"Yeah but we'll only be apart for a year. I'll be back for every holiday I can. Anyway, I'll call when I get in.", Brick offered.

"I'll be here after I get off at Club Banana. So don't worry if I don't answer right away."

"Yeah I won't, remember you're coming into town for our third game right, I'll be back the next weekend since we have a Friday night game. Now I have two motel rooms one for you and one for your parents when you guys get here.", Brick reminded her.

"Yeah it's on my schedule. Dad's amped about being that close to the action. Now don't chase any girls while I'm stuck here.", Monique warned with a mock frown.

"Why would I ever do that? It would be like I was a male Bonnie Rockwaller and I think I've grown out of that attitude after being around it so many years.", he smiled as he opened his arms to invite Monique in for a hug.

"Sniff, don't you dare get hurt out there.", she ordered.

"I'll try not to Moni.", Brick replied as she molded her body to his for the last time in a while.

XXX

"Come on Tara, I want to go shopping. It's been weeks.", the teal eyed brunette harped over the phone.

"I have to work the evening rush at the restaurant Bonnie.", the platinum blonde informed her lifelong friend, "So I want to stay off my feet for a while. Then tomorrow it's the hospital again."

"You don't **have** to work Tara. Make Josh provide for you."

"I **want** to earn my own way. I want to save for college and this is a good learning experience for me."

"Your parents have money, they should be taking care of you.", Bonnie snarked, "Anyway your boyfriend should be taking you out for dinner at least."

"The money I earn is mine and I can do with it what I want. Now after I get off tonight, Josh is coming over and we are going to sit in front of the TV and watch an old cheesy movie.", Tara declared, "Mom's making popcorn. Dad found this vender for homemade root beer."

"Why do you want to sit around the house with your parents? That's **what** kids do."

"It's what **we** want to do. In case you don't remember, I'm just getting off being grounded and so is Josh. We don't want to cause any more trouble. It was an accident 'cause we overslept, but we are going to play by our parents' rules."

"Well I think you are being childish Tara."

"Me being childish? If you want to see things being childish, you should see what Coach Roberts is trying to do with that investigation into the football team. Mom says it might go deeper that just Middleton.", Tara vaguely said, not knowing she had just spilled the beans to someone who would find this information quite interesting.

"What do you mean Tara?"

"The School Board is looking into improper practices by the Athletic Department at Middleton High Bonnie, or didn't you know that? Mr. Barkin might even be in trouble.", the blonde fessed up.

"No, I didn't. Well I know Mr. Barkin he would never do anything under the table.", Bonnie replied with an edge to her voice.

Tara had no idea that this little bit of information was going to get to Jacob Rockwaller during a breakfast conversation very shortly.

XXX

_Paris, France:_

"Did you find anything in Miss Plasma's handbag?", Manfred asked Otto after the petite blonde got out of the large Mercedes in front of her hotel.

"No, no we didn't, not even a cell phone...but I am uneasy about her. If she wants to return to the chateau again we will have to find out a little more. Hans will be back in a few days. Let's let him make the decision about her fate if she comes again.", the older German thought for a moment before answering.

"Sigh, very well...She kept me entertained though. Well easy come easy go. Let's go back and get back to work."

"Yes we have much to accomplish in the next few weeks.", the older German smiled from his front seat behind the wheel, "Anyway there are American girls waiting for your pleasure, even Ralph will be pleased."

"Ralph thinks with his 'thing' and one of these days it will come back to haunt him.", Manfred reminded Otto.

"He is more trouble than he's worth.", the older German agreed as he expertly navigated through the late night traffic in the City of Lights.

"True, but Hans likes him.", Manfred chuckles.

"I know Hans likes messed up people, but Dickenson could bring everything down on us if he doesn't keep his nose clean this time.

"If he doesn't he will find himself in a shallow grave. A couple of the guys will make him disappear if he becomes too much of a problem. This is too big of a payday."

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director called out answering the rap on the heavy door, "Come in."

'Top' Agent Will Du entered, "Ma'am we have received a message from one of our operatives."

"Please sit down. Which one was it, Will?"

"The one who thought she had a lead on that group of our little friends we've been trying to locate since they disappeared after doing their dirty work."

"Which little friends Will, we have a lot of things going on."

"The ones who have been destroying the lives of several prominent families in Europe.", Will clarified.

"Sigh, what did our asset have to report?"

"Ma'am she didn't find any hard evidence that this group she's been trying to infiltrate was connected to the one that we are interested in. She wants another shot at them.", he told her.

"Is she in any danger? I still don't like the idea of her going in without backup."

"Nothing happened to her this time. She thinks that she will be safe and she won't have anything on her person that links her to us."

"I don't like it Will, she should at least have a chip to let us know."

"I agree it is a risk, but the group we are after has not shown any inclination of violence. So she should be safe, but I will order her out after this recon to make it safer.", Will suggested.

"Very well, but make my concerns known to her and leave it up to her. If she feels threatened, we don't let her continue."

"Yes Ma'am I'll send a message to her. We don't want her to jump right back in the fire, so maybe we should let them contact her, that way it won't look like she's investigating them."

"Let's give it a week and see what happens. Keep me updated Will.", Dr. Director instructed.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Will?", Betty looked up from her desk.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Are we doing the right thing with Ronald Stoppable?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He's a little young don't you think?", she stared at him with her one eye.

"Yes Ma'am I agree he's young, but if we want Miss Possible in GJ, we need him on board as well. He tends to keep her loose. Considering they are in a relationship at this point of their lives it is a natural progression of their adventures from hero and sidekick to partners. Whether they'll be on the intelligence side or the operations side of GJ is uncertain yet. Maybe one will work for one side while the other works for the other, but one thing I am sure of is that at this point in their careers they should still be working together.", Will said from his seat, deciding not get up for a moment.

"And why is that?"

"Because she trusts him with her life and more importantly her parents trust him with her life. They could raise a stink about her involvement with us so I think it's important especially her father.", Will explained.

"Yes I remember Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons. Dad was overprotective of me too.", Betty smiled at the memories.

"Then I wonder why Mrs. Stoppable hasn't raised an outcry of the danger that her Son has been in occasionally?"

"I don't know Will, maybe because she trusts Kimberly. Those two are very good for each other. When they started dating it was almost a collective gasp from some of the female Agents when those two kissed at their Prom.", Betty smirked.

"Who won the bet?"

"Agent Jordan by a week and two days.", Betty chuckled, "I was off by over a month."

"Gah, you women bet on anything...So is there a pool yet on when they get engaged?", Will snorted.

"Let's give them a little time, I highly doubt if anything will happen until they graduate from high school and maybe take some college, but it will be interesting to watch this play out.", Betty cautioned.

"I suppose you're right Ma'am. It weirds me out watching them hoping the 'get together'; it's almost like we're voyeurs or something, but they might even break up and go their separate ways."

"Wash your mouth out with soap Will, that's the one thing we don't want to happen. If they break up they should at least be civil to each other enough to work as a team.", Betty put her hands on the desk and looked at them, "Will to me they 'feel' right together. It's like they're somehow joined at the hip. If we lose one because of a breakup we might lose the other one too, due to the grief."

"And if something like that happens it could end up being worse than a nasty divorce. Then the only ones who would win are the people that they face all the time.", she added.

"But they're still young and that Father of Miss Possible's is a real pain in the arse.", Du pointed out, "Maybe a better idea is to initiate their breakup now, maybe that way they could remain friends and work together."

Betty thought for a moment, "Do you want to be a part of that Will?"

"I am not going to be a part of breaking them up Ma'am and I think if we do that and they find out then they would both be gone.", Du countered.

"You are of course right Will, I don't want them apart either. I would like to see them together, it's just they have so much to overcome."

XXX

_Interstate 70, Kansas City, Missouri:_

"How are you holding up Kimmie-cub?", James asked as he glanced down at the atlas in his lap.

"I'm good Dad, we're at about a quarter of a tank, so we should fill up soon.", Kim replied relaxed and alert behind the wheel.

"We could pull over for the night honey."

"Dad, it's early yet. We can get most of the way through Kansas, maybe into Colorado. We have at least six good hours of driving yet.", Kim informed him.

"Oh, I thought you might want to pull over..."

"We have to or we'll be walking, ah here we go. Something for everyone.", Kim pointed as she was already in the right lane and got off on the exit ramp.

XX

"Dad, Mom is ready to drive too. Anyway I have a lot left in my 'tank', anyway sure we might not make it home tonight, but I want to get most of the way there. I have a date with Ronnie planned, but I'll get us to Topeka before I give it up.", Kim reminded her Father.

"Yes I remember, are you sure you don't want to spend time with Cousin Larry. I mean he must miss you..."

**WHAP**... "James Possible get that idea out of your head this instant.", Anne warned as she hit him in the back of the head with a rolled up magazine.

"Whaaa."

"Thanks Mom.", Kim smiled well aware that her Dad was going to pull this stunt sometime on the drive home.

"The only reason Cousin Larry wants to see me is because he thinks I can give him more crappy ideas. What he doesn't realize is that's just a bunch of hogwash that almost everyone doesn't even care about, just like I don't. Wade comes up with that stuff on his own. Larry has to get out of his room and mingle with people and get a life. If he doesn't he'll end up a fifty year old outcast."

"Kimmie-cub that's not a very nice thing to say about your Cousin.", James warned.

"What's the matter Dad, does the truth hurt….sorta remind you of Captain Constellation? The best thing that could happen to Larry is if they stopped making Science Fiction movies, he lives in a fantasy world.", Kim frowned, "An even smaller one than the Tweebs."

"Kimberly, may I have your communications device please.", Anne asked interrupting this conversation between her very tweaked daughter and her oblivious husband..

"Sure Mom, do you want to call Uncle Slim and tell him that we're not coming like we talked about last night?", Kim inquired as she passed the Kimmunicator back to the older red head.

"Yes Dear, since your Father is being a horse's butt again, I think that it's time to end this vacation.", Anne informed them both.

"Honey what are you doing?", the rocket scientist asked his brain surgeon wife surprised at what she was doing even if he had evidence that she was fed up with his actions since the Prom. All of James' carefully made plans to keep his very beautiful daughter and her sometimes goofy boyfriend apart looked like they were going to blow up in his face just like the rockets of the early space program in the United States.

"I'm going to call Slim and cancel the rest of the trip. You did all this from the Cheerleader Camp until now to try and break Kimberly and Ronald apart. And most of this after you promised that you wouldn't do that. I feel I can't trust you James Possible. And remember a marriage is built on trust.", Anne snapped as she looked at the Kimmunicator, studying it.

"Alright you win honey. I'll back off after the vacation..."

"No, you'll back off **during** the vacation James, Kimberly and Ronald are going on a date...a nice quiet romantic date. Soft music, dinner and as much kissy face as they want without being indecent...do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright, I'll reconsider James, but remember I have this PDA cell phone thing of Kimberly's and I **will** use it.", Anne threatened.

"I understand, it won't happen again.", James frowned knowing he crossed a line that had been drawn in the sand but still thought he knew what was best for his baby daughter.

"You know it won't.", Anne told him evenly.

_'That little talk Mom and I had last night comparing notes about Dad seems to have paid off.',_ the younger red head thought as she navigated the van through the suddenly heavy traffic before getting to the Kansas state line.

X

"How are you doing up there honey?", Anne asked as she watched cars and trucks entering and exiting the highway.

"It was interesting for a minute there, but the sign for the toll road is just ahead.", Kim replied keeping to the center lane for the time being, "So we're going to have to stop at a toll both in a little while and get a ticket. I don't think this is one of those 'pay as you go toll roads'."

"It's not honey, they give you a ticket then you pay when you get off.", Anne informed her daughter.

"OK that sounds good Mom.", Kim replied not looking around, but occasionally checking her mirrors.

X

"You know Anne over there is Leavenworth, that's where they put a lot of criminals, I wonder if any of Kimmie-cub's foes have been in that place?", James asked innocently.

"I thought it was mostly for Military people who got into deep trouble Dad.", Kim half smiled then added a question, "You don't mean _foes_ like Ronnie do you?"

"Honey Ronald is not my foe, it's just my opinion that he isn't suited for you that's all. Just a difference of opinion.", James stated, "I have the right to my own opinion, even if it doesn't agree with yours."

"As long as it doesn't mess with me and Ronnie you do, but has it ever occurred to you that his parents may not think I'm suitable for him?"

"Why would they think that?", James suddenly gaped, not being able to visualize that taking place.

"Daddy, Ron's Jewish, they've been supportive of our dating, but I don't know how far it goes.", Kim explained, "They may not think I'm wife material for him."

"_Wife _material? I uh don't understand."

"Daddy sometimes Jewish boys really listen to their Mothers. A lot of them want their sons to marry nice Jewish girls. I am not a Jewish girl. I just don't know what's going to happen."

"I can't believe that someone could think that my daughter wouldn't be good enough for their son honey.", James frowned not having thought about this before.

"Now you know what it's like, not being good enough don't you Daddy.", Kim explained.

"Well I don't think that there is any way the Stoppables would think that you're not good enough Kimmie, but the fact remains that Ronald is just not your mental equivalent.", James countered having thought this completely out, covering all the areas that Kim or anyone else may use to trash his ideas.

"According to you Father, the only thing that is good enough for me is a mechanical robot thing. Why is that?", the young red head asked having gone over it with her Mother the night before after Ron's call.

"Well...he couldn't breed with you honey.", James let out.

"If it was anatomically correct _it_ could try, though it may not be much better than any of those devices that some women have to use.", Kim countered and smiled inwardly as her Dad stiffened more than slightly, "And don't call it he, the machine is an _'it'_. Please call use the correct term to describe the machine."

"But I'm used to devices like this Kimmie-cub..."

"And that makes me comfortable with them?"

"Well you were comfortable enough with Eric."

"He was programmed to keep me busy while Drakken tried to take over the world. You know, to romance me, that _ought_ to worry you a little.", Kim informed her father while watching the road so she didn't see him flinch in response to her revelation.

"But it was just his programming that was bad...don't you see he was perfect and you never would have had children..."

"And as far as we may know we might have ended up with some half human half machine thing that only you, the Tweebs and Cousin Larry would have been happy with. I would have been an outcast with my peers. Who would want that….some villain?", Kim began to turn red as she got more upset, "I can see the news shows 'World hero Kim Possible gives birth to monsters'.", Kim tried to give James insight into how she looked at it.

"You see Daddy that 'thing' was programmed to be a pretty boy, and of all the humans in the world you have decided that the only one suitable for me is a machine...simply because you don't want to see me 'soiled'. The only problem with your solution is what I want...I wanted a human boy. Eric was a thing, he impersonated a human. I found out that my best friend, the only one who could follow me into places that most sane people would not want to go, is there by my side."

"But it's Ronald..."

"And in my opinion, and right now that's the opinion that matters, Ron Stoppable is who I want to spend time with. Not some machine. Just Ronnie.", Kim's voiced hitched a little.

Anne had been listening to the whole conversation, "James doesn't Kimberly's opinions count for anything in your mind?"

"What are you saying dear?"

"You still think of Kimberly's best match as being a robot thing. You just listened to her...or did you? Because I had the record function going on her PDA thing and I streamed it to your brother. Now you know how he feels about robots. I think when we get home you should listen to what was said again...then you should talk to Slim. Maybe he can convince you to change your mind. When we stop tonight, you and the boys can stay in the same room again.", Anne Possible informed the rocket scientist.

James groaned, "OK I'll listen. That wasn't fair you know."

"I know, but I also know just how stubborn and unbending you can be as well.", Anne replied sternly.

XXX

_Middleton:_

"It is good you are meditating Ron-san.", Hirotaka lowly told the American teen after he entered Ron's room looking for him.

After a moment the spiky haired Japanese male noticed the eyelids begin to flutter, "Hey Hiro, yeah I guess. I haven't been able to do it as much as I need to though."

"When are your parents to return?"

"Right now it's going to be another three days. Mom got tagged to go to yet another convention to make a series of presentations.", Ron said as he brought his friend up to date.

"Ah that is unfortunate Ron-san.", Hiro frowned knowing he was lonely for family since Kim was away too.

"I'm pretty sure that Mom and Dad will be home this time.", Ron said mischievously.

"Oh and how is that?"

The blond teen looked around to make sure Yori wasn't around and lowered his voice, "Laundry."

"Laundry?"

"Yes laundry. Dad had this bad experience once. He didn't pack enough boxers for a trip and had to have them cleaned...Well the staff at the hotel, they were at misread his instructions and heavily starched his skivvies.", Ron explained with a snort, "He was chafed for a week."

"That is a bad joke Ron-san.", Hirotaka's eyes watered thinking how that must have bothered the older man.

"So not a joke Hiro. Usually I can count on them being gone for no more than two weeks. Otherwise Dad has to go shopping because he doesn't trust the staffs at the hotels. What he doesn't get is that he has crummy handwriting.", Ron chuckles.

"Well they shouldn't travel so much."

"I agree. I think Mom is tired of it...I mean all the travel. It started about five years ago. She had to go to Norway once in a while. Now they want her to travel a lot more. She wanted to raise another child...you know adopt or something, but all this travel gets in the way.", Ron paused knowing he could tell family 'secrets' to the Japanese since they could find out anyway.

Then taking a breath he continues, "My feelings are that if Mom and Dad have another child they wouldn't be forced to travel and her company would get someone else who isn't tied down. See her company thinks I can take care of myself...and I do. Usually KP hangs with me and keeps me out of trouble."

"Are you lonely Stoppable-san?", Hiro asked as Yori showed up by now.

"Yeah I am. I mean it's always been if Mom and Dad were gone then I would hang with her. Now with them both being gone it is tough.", Ron admitted, "I mean I have Rufus and I can hang with Felix too, but I don't want to wear out my welcome."

Yori walked over slowly and laid her hand on his shoulder, "Sometimes the path of the hero **is** lonely. Few will walk this path, most have no idea of what one gives up. You are indeed a 'warrior hero' Ron-san."

"I don't feel like any kind of hero Yori. I'm still troubled about what you revealed. I don't know what to do.", Ron muttered as he pondered again the significance of what he had been told before.

"Maybe the scroll has nothing to do with you Stoppable-san, Sensei could have been mistaken.", Hirotaka hinted.

"No, it feels weird, but heck my whole life has been weird. Anyway I'll find a way to deal with it.", Ron replied getting up from the lotus position that he had been meditating in. "So what are your plans guys.", Ron finally smiled.

"We are to travel home, Sensei has a personal mission and it is our honor to replace him while he prepares for his task.", Yori butt in and informed Ron not wanting Hiro to tell him too much about the surprise that they had in store for him and the other preparations that had to be made for that to happen.

"When are you going to leave then?"

"We must return to the hotel and pack our bags. The mission to inform Global Justice was a success and now they have removed the chip. They have promised not to send you on dangerous missions by yourself so all is as good as it can be."

"I'd rather go on the bad ones by myself. I'm getting a little protective of KP and I'd rather she doesn't get those either. I hope she doesn't figure it out."

"Maybe so, it is very difficult to 'figure out' the male mind so you have an advantage there Ron-san.", Yori teetered.

"Huh, hey no guy can figure out the 'female mind' right Hiro?"

"Ron-san you are on your own, as Yori-kun has stated we must be leaving. Have a good practice. Sensei wants you to return for more training during your holiday break...when is that?"

"Uh the next one is Thanksgiving, that's at the last part of November. Then there is Christmas, we are supposed to get three and a half weeks this year.", Ron explained.

"Very good Ron-san, plan to attend Yamanouchi again to hone your skills even more, but I think your Christmas break will suffice", Yori informed him in return.

"Thanks for coming guys; I have to get ready for practice again. Tell Sensei I said hi.", Ron hugged them both as he escorted the couple to the door.

XX

Up the street:

_'Wait there he is. Who is that with him?',_ a figure questioned himself as he raised the digital camera to his eye and began to snap pictures as he noticed a man and a woman both dressed in business clothes exit the Stoppable home.

_'Huh, why did the woman just stare at me?'_

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, James, Anne and most of the rest of the quirky but usually loveable characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the creators and the Disney Corporation and its army of blood sucker….errrr I mean lawyers. That means that although I and CB would love to own the rights to 'Kim Possible'. We don't! And we don't even make any money off this little hobby either.

Am on the road this week so rep;ies to reviews might be a little slow.

Well we'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	20. Chapter 20

Well we got chapter 19 in last weekend, Mrs. ST and I were in San Antonio and I can say the river walk is very nice and it was only a fifteen hour drive to get home! So that is why 19 got posted so late.

Again I have to thank CB for all his work and that nice glass of Glen Rothes that we enjoyed last week after dinner. Also I want to thank everyone who has read, alerted, reviewed or commented on 'The Hunter' or any of my other tales either as ST-103 or Bearsent176, speaking of which we are almost to tale number 15 of the Kim and Roman AU so it's almost half posted. 'Storm Chaser' is moving along and I hope to have it finished in under fifty chapters. I also have a seven chapter which is about 80% done and I plan to post it between book one and two of 'The Hunter' to give everyone a break.

So to the reviewers; temporaryinsanity91….. yeah fathers of teenaged girls tend to piss guys off a little. Now James is going to have a little adventure coming up in a couple of chapters which might get you to reassess your opinion. CB…..Ron had better learn to lie to Kim, I have a feeling she may do something unnatural to Ron if she ever finds out. Readerjunkie…..thanks for stroking my ego buddy! Jimmie1201…..I don't think that Betty is going to be much of a villain in this one, though I don't think that CB is done with her in the 'Out There In Here' storyline. About the ninjas, I don't think they're above cheating themselves. Pbow…..Betty wishy washy….I think of it more as well seeking out the opinions of trusted advisers. Even Ike did that before D Day.

OK what's in this chapter? More ninja stuff, more football stuff, more spy stuff. Ron has a little talk with Coach Barkin, I wonder how that is going to go? The rest is a surprise.

So to see the surprise you gotta read the rest for yourself.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 20

_Middleton, Colorado:_

'_Why is that Chinese woman just __**staring**__ at me?',_ the young man with many names thought to himself as he brought the camera down from his face, _'And how did she know I was here?'_

Hans had thoughts of getting back in his rental car and leaving, but for some reason wasn't able to move as a cold shiver traveled up his spine. Then he noticed the two men, one of them the secondary 'target' for the upcoming mission, also turned in his direction. _'Oh shit that Asian guy is walking towards me.'_

'_I must just take another picture or two then leave like I'm a fan or something.'_

XX

"What do you make of that?", Ron asked as a tall athletic man climbed into a sedan and drove away in the other direction.

"Ron-san he had a _camera_.", Yori hissed at the thought of hers and Hirotaka's image in the hands of unknown individuals.

Hirotaka's voice turned icy, "I should have talked with him to understand his business."

"Oh, well a lot of people walk up by KP's home over there", Ron said, pointing at the Possible house, "and take pictures. I mean she's a hero….right?"

"I suppose you are correct, but we are always concerned about surveillance of our members and students. Now before we go, remember to not let anyone look too closely at your torso and you are to return to Yamanouchi during your Yule Celebration for more training.", Yori instructed, though she didn't understand what Sensei had planned for the blond teen.

"I'll put it on my calendar, but a lot decides on how far we get in football though we should be done by Christmas. Sometimes in the playoffs you can still be playing in December.", Ron promised not happy now that he was going to miss out on a couple of days of holiday eating, "but for KP I'd do anything."

"I understand Stoppable-san, but you must make the effort to take every training opportunity.", Yori cautioned, "it is your honor to do so."

"This time you will find your own way there. This is an important part of your training, so you must learn to make your own arrangements.", Hirotaka lectured the American teen as Yori stopped.

"Is it permissible to have Wade show me how he does it?", Ron asked.

"It is permissible Ron-san, but you must make arrangements on your own. It is not honorable to rely on someone else's skills and labor to do what you need for yourself."

"I'll have Wade show me how to do it all since I have some time anyway. KP will only be back for a couple of days before she has to leave again.", Ron responded as he gave Yori first then Hirotaka a hug and walked them out to their car.

"But if I'm to make my way to Japan, how am I to pay for it?". Ron asked having been provided with rides and not having to worry about this.

"Get a job Stoppable-san. You don't want to have others provide for you for the rest of your life do you?", Hiro suggested.

"A job? Well, you know last spring when KP was dating the syntho thingie, she told me we had to grow up. Maybe I'll surprise her, and then at least I could save up some money for dates. How does that sound?"

Yori smiled, "Ron-san you are turning into real boyfriend material for Kim-san. I'm sure she will be proud of you and your parents will also see this as a large step in the right direction as to your growing up and maturing."

"Thanks for the idea Yori.", Ron responded with a small smile.

"You are most welcome Ron-san, however I think that eventually you would have come up with the idea yourself.", she returned the smile.

After the two Japanese got into their car and backed out, Ron went back inside. _'I'll call Wade after I talk to KP tonight and have him show me how he does all this. Maybe I can have him show me how to set up my own site. Man would KP be surprised if I can show I can do it. I mean she was able to do it in middle school, maybe I should add this to my skills.', _Ron mused as he returned to the inside of this house.

"Hey Rufus, you wanna meditate with me?", Ron yelled out not knowing that the mole rat was already taking another nap and was dead to the world for the next hour when he would probably be hungry again.

Hearing no answer to his question, the blond teen climbed the stairs and set an hour timer. Then he took it, entered his closet, and closed the door behind him seeking peace and solitude_, 'I'll talk to Wade about learning how to book flights and stuff. I hope he doesn't get mad. Then I have to figure out where to make money.'_

Sitting down in the 'Lotus Position' the blond teen began to calm his breathing before his mind began to focus. Smiling serenely Ron meticulously went over his relationship with his best friend who now had become his girlfriend.

'_When was it when I first felt something for KP other than deep friendship?',_ he queried his mind.

Thinking further back he smiled even more, _'The Spring Fling Dance in seventh grade…..That's it, wow it's been five years already? But we've become better friends over the last few years, even when I had a hard time stepping up in high school. At least now I know, I wonder if I'll ever get to explain it to her on our silver anniversary.'_

'_But why does she love me? She doesn't know I can do all this stuff…..Sure I took it on myself to keep Fiske from getting it….That bastard would have used it against KP and maybe hurt her and a lot of other people…..I made the right choice.',_ that mission flitted across his memory as his eyebrows furrowed at the danger Kim might have faced.

'_What would have happened if KP didn't take up fighting bad guys and world saving?...That's it, one of the 'big three' might have…..no, would have, taken over the world. They would have made all the guys into slaves. No, I made the right decision. I took the power to keep her safe, it's all that matters. It worked for once.',_ Ron mused as his trance slipped deeper,'KP.'_, _Ron sighed as he remembered every feature on her lovely face.

XXX

'_That was strange, after that woman stared, they all watched me. What is happening with all that? Well never mind I think I need to buy a few telescopes and put them in our dwellings.',_ the multi-named young man smiled knowing he had to return to the place in France the next day as he drove off, _'Maybe the second target is more interesting than I first thought and might be worth playing with.'_

He pulled into the Smarty Mart knowing about what he needed. An hour later he was loading boxes of dishes and pots and pans for his rentals. Also loaded into one of the two over large carts he used were two large telescopes. Those he needed help packing on his car so he could leave the parking lot with no issues.

'_The guys can pick up their firearms either here or at 'Gun Shots' they seem sell quality pistols and rifles there. Maybe I should wait to get the computers. The more hands and eyes I have on the ground the faster this is going to be set up.',_ he thought as he loaded the goods he had just purchased.

XXX

Beep, beep, beep….beep, beep, beep…beep, been, beep.

Slowly the blond's eyes opened as reached for the closet door in the dim light that was filtering in from the cracks between the door and the frame.

"Already? Man I guess I'd better get Rufus something to eat and head in to practice.", Ron moaned as he crawled out.

"Hey Rufus you hungry?", Ron called, "Ya want some cheese?"

"Hnk yeah cheese.", a voice squeaked with the emphasis on 'cheese'.

"Knew that would get your attention buddy.", Ron laughed feeling a lot more relaxed now that he had spent an hour thinking about someone very important to him, "Listen I'll leave you a plate of aged Swiss and you can enjoy it while I'm at practice."

The mole rat just looked at his master and waved good bye to him before he curled back up to get some much needed rest. Hey a rat needs his rest, ya know?

XX

_Middleton High School:_

"Alright ladies four times around the cross country course then back here for agility drills.", Coach Barkin barked at the group of football players, "Come on move out we're burning daylight here."

Dave Alberts looked at Ron who had snapped his helmet down and set off at a brisk pace. "Slow down a little Stoppable.", the quarterback pleaded.

"Sure Dave, as long as we beat the rest of the backs in we'll be fine.", Ron replied.

"Is your girlfriend back in town Ron?"

"Not till tomorrow, I'm gonna tell the Coach that I need tomorrow night off. KP has a big date planned, I'm just glad she invited me along.", Ron informed him with a light chuckle.

"Barkin isn't going to be happy..."

"I looked it up these practices aren't mandatory. And two a days? We're in violation.", Ron told him what he found (well, technically Wade looked it up for Ron).

Dave lowered his voice, "I know, but Barkin has this holier than thou attitude. I mean some of the guys are allowed to gyp but not the rest of us peons."

"Well I'm gonna tell him tonight, if he has a problem with it then he can have the equipment back. I haven't seen my girlfriend except for on the video phone all summer. And this is getting old. She's only going to be back for one day then she has to go to Montana to see her Uncle.", the blond teen explained.

"He'll make your life hell."

"He's been making my life hell for three years Dave, if this keeps up I'll transfer to Lowerton and make Rottweiler happy. I wonder if KP will go with me?", Ron mused.

"Oh this is going to be good. Barkin is going to blow a head gasket."

"Only if he doesn't lighten up….."

X

"Backs, tight ends and receivers with Coach Roberts, move it you're all getting lazy.", Barkin yelled then blew his whistle.

Ernie looked over his backs, "Dave, go get the backup center, I want you running all the hand offs. Ben you have the receivers. You guys have twenty minutes then switch."

"Right Coach.", Dave Alberts replied as he ran over to where the linemen were getting into a rotation on the seven man sled to pick up the guys he knew that he needed knowing that they would rotate when he did.

X

"Forty-five cross buck on three.", Dave announced as he got under center to receive the snap.

"What the hammer hell was that Stoppable?", Roberts yelled as Ron changed directions during the play.

"Sir the hole closed up and I saw an opening on the other side, so I sorta pivoted and slid by where I thought my block would be.", the blond teen replied.

"No I mean that move.", Roberts clarified.

"I looked up famous running backs on the net and saw a clip by a guy wearing 34 for Chicago. He seemed to always know when to do things.", Ron explained, "So I sometimes can see sorta feel like this is how he would do it and it works."... "Uh did I do something wrong?"

_'Shit he's channeling Walter Payton? Well if he can do it and get away with it this might be an interesting season after all.', _Ernie mused as he thought about the records that may fall to the teen.

"No, no if you can do that once in a while it will be fine, just make sure it works or I'm gonna be on you like a rabid monkey.", Roberts warned seeing the teen stiffen at the end. "What's wrong? Afraid of monkeys?"

"I once spent a whole summer with a crazy one as a cabin mate. You'd be nervous too if you were in my place when someone mentions monkeys.", Ron explained, "I mean he would bite and scratch me all the time. I think he tried to attack me every night, I have the scars to prove it."

"I thought that was some sort of joke son."

"I wish it never happened, but that was years ago. I just avoid any talk about simians."

"OK line back up.", Roberts ordered, silently pleased by what he had been watching, "Left thirty-six power."

This time Ron led into the hole to take on the linebacker while the fullback followed him and broke off his block. TWEET.

"One more time, Stoppable you have to hit him at hip level to get leverage on him, don't hit him high...He's a lot stronger than you are.", Roberts instructed the slight blond teen who was paying attention to him.

"If I hit him lower he might be able to use his hands this way I have his hands tied up and he can't get them on the fullback.", Ron replied wondering why the different techniques.

"Sometimes you can do that Stoppable, but you're playing with his strength. He could just toss you aside and make the play.", Roberts countered.

"Yes coach….."

X

Ron knocked on the Coach's office. "Come in.", Barkin growled not looking up as he pulled his hand away from a small cabinet.

"Uh Coach I need to skip practice tomorrow night.", Ron informed him.

"Why? You need the work."

"KP's coming back into town.", the blond explained.

"She can take care of herself Stoppable, permission denied.", the older man stated flatly.

"Sir you know the only reason I tried out for football was to impress KP. Now I want you to know that I have only seen her for about five days this whole summer and she's my girlfriend. I also know that we have been playing pretty free with the 'summer workout' rules even going to the point of practicing on Sundays as well as full contact.", Ron replied and paused.

"Stoppable we have a lot of leeway in how we coaches can interpret the rules, I can assure you that we here at Middleton are completely legal.", Steve Barkin's eyes narrowed.

"Sir, I'm sure we are. But Mom and Dad are thinking about moving like down to Lowerton and I'd have to quit anyway. Do you know if they need a guy who can play running back?", the blond asked knowing his parents had not even mentioned this to anyone and he just brought it up to see the reaction of the large flat topped man knowing he now had a small understanding of the Middleton offense for the upcoming year.

The Vice-Principal for his part didn't disappoint and lost a little color, "Move? To Lowerton? Why?"

"Well Sir a couple of reasons I guess, the value of homes down there are less costly for what you get here and Dad loves that idea….you know he's kinda thrifty. Then there's all the grief I've been getting from Bonnie Rockwaller and her posse…that she believes we don't belong in Middleton. It'd just be a lot less hassle.", Ron continued.

"What about Possible?", Barkin seemed to turn plae.

"Like you said 'she can take care of herself' I mean I'll only be fifteen miles away. So it's not all that bad.", Ron said knowing he had just made a point, "we could still go on missions and dates. With the money we save, I'll bet Dad might even buy me a car."

"But what about your loyalty to Middleton High?"

"Oh when have they been loyal to me in return? Always picking on me and now lately having me voted off the cheer squad as mascot. Remember who the outcast is? Anyway, I thought that I have always tried to do the right thing for the Mad Dogs, but I guess I was wrong and now KP's a little hacked off about it too.", Ron asked before continuing, "Anyway maybe I just need a fresh start. Maybe I can convince KP to transfer too. She might even try out for their cheer squad. They almost beat the gals in regionals last year if I remember."

At this Steve Barkin, the Vice-Principal of Middleton High School had a coughing fit.

"Sir are you alright?", Ron asked.

"Uh yes I'm alright, you are correct Stoppable...You can have tomorrow night off for your 'date', but you had better come back and be ready to hit. But make sure you're here in the morning.", the older man warned.

"Don't worry Sir I will be.", Ron replied with a huge smile as he turned to leave.

Dave Alberts was waiting for Ron as he exited the locker room, "How did it go?"

"I have tomorrow night off buddy, I think Barkin might pay me back for it, but I'll deal with that when it happens.", Ron smiled, "Wanna walk over to Bueno Nacho?"

"Nah I have to get home, somebody has to babysit the dogs while Mom and Dad go out tonight. I'll just order a pizza or something.", the quarterback replied.

"Ah the exciting life of a high school football star.", Ron snorted.

Dave snorted, "Yeah we let it go to our heads. See ya in the morning."

XXX

"That was a long drive.", James noted as he rubbed his numb tush while walking to the room he and the twins were staying in that night.

"And you wanted to drive all the way to Montana? James what were you thinking?", a voice asked from behind.

"I admit I wasn't thinking too clearly."

"You were more worried about Kimmie then doing the right thing. Well we'll be back home tomorrow, then we can spend a night in our own beds.", Anne Possible reminded him.

"I like that idea."

"You guys get cleaned up and we'll meet in about forty minutes to decide where to go eat.", Anne ordered.

"Bearymore's.", twin voices suggested.

"You father and I will take you there when we get home if Kimmie doesn't have the time I promise. Anyway, you boys have to eat properly _sometime_.", the elder red head admonished her twin sons.

"Aw Mom.", Jim and Tim pleaded sticking their lower lips out and looking up at her with two sets of sad eyes.

"It's not going to work, now move, or we'll never get to a restaurant.", Anne pointed towards their room which was conveniently at the other end of the hallway again.

XXX

_Middleton:_

The Asian couple walked into the store that had a sign in the window. "So this building is for lease?", the woman asked.

"Yes it is. I am Dan Spaulding.", the middle aged man offered his hand.

"Ah very good Mr. Spaulding, my wife and I are looking for a store such as this on a temporary basis. We need it for only a few months while our permanent building is being finished. We will only be using it as an office.", the spiky haired young man offered as the woman walked around looking into corners.

"Oh and what is the business. There are certain things that we are not zoned for here."

"Ah I do not think you will have a problem. We are the agents for an adoption agency. Children will only be here on the day they are to go to their new families. The rest of the time they will be with the orphanage.", the man informed him.

"Just how busy are you planning to be then?", the middle aged man inquired as he pulled out some forms from a desk.

"Not very, we have already several forms filled out and here is the city license for the agency."

The real estate agent looked at several sheets of paper that were handed to him, "Very good, I see you already have most of the forms filled out. We have to make a credit check and see if your business is on the up and up, and then we can conclude our business."

"Ah very good, the head of the agency will be in town in several days to inspect the office."

"Oh you work fast, what is the name of the Agency?"

"Yaman Ouchi Adoption Agency, we are out of Asia, specifically Japan. Since we are from out of the country we are used to jumping through hoops as you can imagine.", the woman smiled.

"I'm sure you are, let us begin.", the man smiled.

X

"Mrs. Yomiko it appears that all is in order. The office space will be available in two days. Is that fast enough?"

Yori smiled, "It is quite satisfactory Mr. Spaulding. We would like to stay and converse about the service we provide for needy and worthy families, however, we have a previous dinner engagement and then we must leave. Here is my card. We will leave Middleton this evening to return to our county. This phone number will reach me even in Japan. Please call if you need any more information." Of course little half-truths were just minor sins practiced by the ninja of Yamanouchi and Yori and Hiro were very good at what they did.

The man looked over the card and smiled, "Thank you very much Mrs. Yomiko, I will indeed call you if needed though your paperwork seems to be complete." Then he got up and shook the hands of both young adults.

The two Japanese drove back to their hotel and packed for the trip home. Once checking out they drove back to the airport and dropped off the rental car and checked in. Simple lies and misdirections didn't bother the Japanese couple all that much, plus Yori wanted to get home to her niece now that both missions they had come to Middleton for had been accomplished.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

"Well Ernie do you think we should give Stoppable a hard time?", Steve Barkin asked.

"Nah, just make it look tough, I mean if he reads enough he could start talking. We want to keep him semi-happy to keep him here. This way he's grateful. The last person we need in our business is Kim Possible snooping around.", Ernie Roberts replied, "We sure don't want him to move to Lowerton and have to face him on the field...At least not until we can get a good trade for him."

"Well if Possible is around she's gonna raise a stink...What did Mr. Rockwaller say?", Barkin frowned as he sipped on a beer in the office.

"He thinks Stoppable has some promise...If it works out we may have our next Flagg.", Coach Roberts confided.

"Yeah as much as I hate to admit it we might have a 'franchise' player for a couple of years.", Barkin chuckled as he raised the can up to his lips.

"I wonder how we're going to convince him to stay in town?"

"Well not all of the Possible Clan are in Stoppable's corner Ernie.", Barkin vaguely offered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well there is a certain overprotective Daddy who wants a certain blond goofball to stay away from his 'baby'.", Barkin caught the stare from the other coach.

"Who? Mr. Possible? Why would he want to do that?", Ernie asked as he popped the top on another can.

"He's an overprotective old man. He thinks he knows what's best for his daughter. Anyway since I'm in charge of students' class changes I might be able to make this work out in our advantage.", Steve chuckled again.

"Say what..."

"Well how about putting Stoppable in some classes we both know he can't pass.", Barkin continued to suggest.

"If he can't pass what will that do for us?"

"He'll be around for another year, at least. Maybe we can pull it off for a couple of years. That way Kimmie's Daddy is happy 'cause his little baby is separated from the big bad buffoon, we're happy 'cause we can make some extra money on the games, Mr. Rockwaller is happy as well as the football supporters.", Steve Barkin explained.

Ernie Rogers thought for a minute, "What about the girl and her tech guy? He can figure it out."

"How about we let Doctor James T. Possible, world famous rocket scientist, work it out, he's smart enough...And he's motivated too."

"And why would he do that? I thought that Miss Possible and Stoppable were dating? What's the matter with Dr. Possible?"

"Just what I told you, he tried to bribe me to get him out of her classes. Doesn't sound like he wants Stoppable around her does it?", Barkin hinted again.

"Makes no sense, why wouldn't the rocket scientist want him going out with his daughter? The kid is starting to come into his own, look at the progress he's made.", Ernie asked wondering if the head Coach was putting him on.

"Yeah makes no sense to me, but that's what the man wants. He even offered to give us some science equipment for the labs from the Space Center.", Barkin confided.

"That's pretty unethical don't you think?"

"What do you think we're doing? Huh Ernie, never thought that I'd ever get caught up in something like this.", Steve grumped as he tapped on his new unopened can.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I wonder how we're going to get Stoppable's family on board with this?"

"I don't know, but I can fudge the birth certificates again...I have to call Barney down at the Courthouse and grease his palms….again.", the flat topped school administrator told his partner in crime.

"Well don't do it until you have to, we can only get away with that for so long before that King woman gets wind of it. She almost caught us with Flagg. I guess it's a good thing he's gone.", Ernie sighed.

"Yeah he was getting antsy about moving on; and we couldn't use his parents against him. They had moved out of state during his last year with us.", Steve finished his beer and pulled out another, "He got them out of here before we could use them against him...Flagg is smarter than anyone gave him credit for, screw him."

"Well he made us enough money, now if he keeps his mouth shut it will be fine. Pretty soon the statute of limitations will be over and we'll be free and clear. Anyway he made us a lot of money.", Roberts smiled as he raised his can in salute to the blond buff quarterback who had moved on.

"Well maybe we can have Mr. Rockwaller get to him. Too bad Brick didn't have a real girlfriend or wife like some of the others.", Ernie took another pull.

"I heard through the grapevine here, that the Jenkins girl is dating him now. Little Bon Bon finally used one trick too many on him and he went looking for another piece of tail.", Barkin snorted, "Surprised the hell outta me that it took him that many years."

"Well maybe we can send him a note telling him that it would be a good idea for him to stay clammed up. Accidents have been known to happen in Middleton and some of the stairways really need to be re-done.", Roberts replied with a snort.

"You know we could take her aside, maybe lean on her a little so that she keeps her trap shut. I wonder if Vinnie and Shorty need a few bucks to party on.", Barkin mused.

"Yeah not a bad idea, and she's close to Stoppable so if he ever gets cold feet we could use her to persuade him to stay on the quick and narrow.", Ernie finished his can and tossed it into the round file.

"Let Mr. Rockwaller know that we might have to make some 'adjustments' to make sure that this works out.", Barkin laughed as he picked up another full can and tossed it to his buddy.

XXX

The afore mentioned blond teen quickly walked to his most favorite eatery in the world to pick up some dinner for himself and his best buddy, except for the one with the fiery mane and the temper to match, in the whole wide world.

Less than a half hour later Ron Stoppable entered his nearly empty house, not even checking to see if his parents had returned from their business trip.

"Rufus.", the new running back for Middleton High called out, "I got you some nachos with extra cheese."

Silence... "Yummy melted cheese..."

No response...Ron tried again, "Unhealthy melted cheese and it's all yours."

"Cheese.", a tiny voice squeaked as a pink rodent charged down the steps from Ron's room.

"Well that got your attention, has KP called yet?", Ron asked as he turned on the boob tube and lowered the volume before he walked into the kitchen to get a plate for the mole rat to eat off of.

"Hnk nope.", Rufus replied as he eyed one of his favorite foods.

"OK buddy, I'll call her after we eat. I gotta have one of those, it's been a long day.", Ron grumped as Rufus started getting into everything that Ron had brought home.

"Na, nah. Mine.", Rufus squeaked as he dove into more of the food.

"Sure have it your way. I'll just have a baloney sandwich.", the blond teen smiled seeing his buddy happy.

A few minutes later Ron walked out in front of the TV with his food and sat down to watch a little of the news before calling his red headed girlfriend.

Taking a moment to relax, Ron Stoppable took a calming breath and pulled his Kimmunicator out of a thigh pocket of his cargo pants. With a large smile he punched the connect button. "Hey Wade.", Ron got out before the genius could say anything.

"How are you doing after that workout?"

"I'm fine, now can you connect me to KP please and thank you?"

"I'm on it Ron, she's at a movie with her family right now. I guess the 'family' vacation is still in force.", Wade told him while Ron could hear typing in the background.

"I don't want to disturb them Wade buddy, could you give me a callback when she's free?", Ron inquired.

"Yeah I can do that, see ya in a little while.", the African-American genius blipped out.

"Well Rufus, here we are again doing what us world saving heroes and football stars do...Watching reruns of American Star Maker.", Ron snorted as he began to flip through the channels.

X

Beep beep de beep.

"Yeah Wade.", Ron snatched up his Kimmunicator.

"Kim is back in her room Ron, I'll patch you through.", the genius informed him.

"Thanks buddy, uh you know this might get a little mushy.", Ron warned his friend.

"Yeah I know, I'll give you guys some privacy.", the tech guru replied as he blipped out.

"Hey KP.", Ron brightened up as her image appeared.

"Hi Ronnie, we'll be in in the early afternoon...I miss you so much.", Kim stated as Ron now looked at those amazing eyes.

"How was your day?"

"The Tweebs were jerks, as usual."

"So a normal day huh?"

"Yeah pretty much. Mom was going to cancel the rest of the trip because Daddy was being a horse's behind..._again_."

"Uh KP, you really need to see your family. Sure I want to be with you, but family is family. Someday, I'll be family with them. For you have to go and see them, it's real important. I'll always be here for you.", the blond teen told his badical girlfriend as he watched a smile grace her face.

"Ronnie, we've been apart almost all summer...but tomorrow we'll be home. Are you sure you can't come with us to Montana?"

"Yeah pretty sure KP, Mr. B is keeping a tight leash on us."

"How is everybody at home? I mean I talk to Moni once in a while, but I really have been cut off."

"I've really only seen Felix and Wade; I've been so busy since I came back from Japan. So except for the football players I've been isolated too."

"Well maybe we'll run into someone while we're out tomorrow.", she smiled.

"I don't want to run into someone and share you with anyone else. I'm lonely for you KP and I just want an 'us' night.", Ron explained.

"So you want me all to yourself?"

"Yeah, no, you know what I mean honey.", Ron stammered.

"I know that you're blushing, what do you have planned? Is it unnatural?"

"KP...", Ron turned bright red.

"Wonnie are you being a bad boy?"

"KP, gawd are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You mean like the one from the shower scene?"

"Yeah, but if your Dad ever finds about that one, out it's gonna be a one way trip into outer space.", Ron warned the red head.

For the next hour the two lovers talked as if they had never been apart.

"KP I have to get to bed, Barkin's got me on the field at seven thirty sharp.", Ron sagged.

"When do you get out of practice Ronnie?"

"I should be home by eleven or eleven thirty, but Mr. B's gonna let me have tomorrow night off, but I owe him some extra miles to make up for it.", the blond teen explained.

"I'll try to get there and walk home with you.", Kim told him.

"T...that would be great KP. I mean it."

"OK, you get some sleep...I will too and I'll dream about you honey."

XXX

_Middleton High School the next morning:_

"Hey Ron, there's somebody out here to see you.", Dave Alberts called sticking his head inside the locker room..

"Just a minute, I'm half past dead here.", Ron Stoppable yelled back.

"You better hurry."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

As the blond teen rushed out still pulling his hockey jersey over his head and long sleeved undershirt he stopped, "KP..."

"Yeah, we just got in. Sorry I missed your practice.", Kim apologized.

"Eh, not to worry KP, there'll be plenty more till Thanksgiving or thereabouts.", Ron said as he finished pulling on the jersey, "Let me see you."

Ron Stoppable not quite a Don Juan, more of a Don Quixote, just took her by the hand and pulled the world famous heroine into his chest.

"Better not do too much of that you two, Mr. Barkin is still here.", Dave warned.

"Yeah, maybe we'd better get off school property before we get detention.", Kim snorted.

"Yeah KP, with my luck Mr. B's got the whole place wired with surveillance cameras. Come on let's go..."

"Uh thanks Dave I appreciate it.", Ron called back as the red head pulled him towards the sidewalk and home.

X

"Let's stop in to Bueno Nacho for a quick snack Ronnie."

"Sure KP, but a light one. Maybe I should pick up some snackage for Rufus."

"And maybe we can take it home to him and make sure that he uses proper manners to eat it.", Kim nuzzled into his ear.

"Yeah KP, gee you smell great.", Ron turned his face to meet hers and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Why thank you Ronnie, your manners are a lot better...And I thought that I smelled horrible. How can you tell?"

"Uh KP, I've spent the last couple weeks in a locker room filled with sweaty guys twice a day. You've never smelled like that. Even when we volunteered to help clean up that swamp."

"Ewww that was ripe."

"No KP we were ripe. I swear Rufus wouldn't come anywhere near me till I took a ketchup bath, I had to feed him from across the room

"Yeah I remember. Mom wrinkled her nose when I came in the house, then she banished me to the bathtub and made a vinegar bath that knocked it down. The Tweebs were grossed out. At least your 'rents were gone for the weekend."

"Thank the Lord for small favors. The only thing that would have been better is babysitting Shawn and his lizard."

"Don't you mean worse?"

"He has a keen sense of smell KP. It would have driven him nuts."

"Snort, you are a bad boy Ronnie."

"Yeah I guess I am. So what do ya want?", Ron asked as he opened the door for the love of his life.

"I'd like a chimerito and a Naco Ronnie.", Kim sighed.

"Huh? You usually get a taco salad KP, sure thing, now you're starting to eat like me. I can handle that as long as you don't start looking like me.", Ron chided her.

"To go, I want to spend some alone time with you Ronnie, we can eat at your house.", Kim told him.

"Yeah sure, Ned make that three. I don't need any drinks and it's to go.", Ron informed his friend behind the counter.

"Sure Ron three number elevens...with diablo sauce?", Ned asked at the end.

"Do I never get the good stuff?"

"Right extra diablo sauce.", the teen behind the counter replied.

"Thanks Ned."

"That'll be ten sixty-two."

"Here ya go buddy."

"It'll be right up, oh I forgot it's half off today...So it's five thirty-one instead."

"You sure, that seems pretty low."

"Yeah I'm sure, Manager's Special."

"Hey that's great."

"Ron that's like, wow. Half off, you sure have some friends.", Kim smiled.

"Yeah, I'm lucky."

"Here ya go Ron, have a Bueno Nacho Day.", Ned smiled.

"Yeah you too buddy. Come on KP let's go home and have a feast.". Ron chuckled as he picked up the bags and headed to the exit.

"You sure are happy Ronnie."

"You're home, no reason not to be happy KP. You, me, Rufus and Bueno Nacho...it can't get any better than that."

"Sigh, yeah. We have one whole day Ronnie, and then I have to go back on vacation. This summer is so the drama."

"You'll be home in a couple weeks and we start the school year. We only have to make it till next June and then we...uh... Oh man.", Ron seemed to slow to a crawl then stop.

"What's the matter?"

"I just had a thought.", the blond teen grumped.

"What about?"

"A year from now. Where will we be then?"

Kim looked at her boyfriend, "Together, like we're supposed to be."

"You really think so KP?"

"Yeah I do. We've always been together. I can't see us any other way.", Kim slipped her arm through his.

"Yeah I guess, together like we're supposed to be.", Ron's smile got wider.

"You got it Ronnie, now let's get home, I'm hungry.", the red head ordered.

X

"Rufus we're home and we've got Nacos...And I mean we, cause KP is here too.", Ron called out.

"KIM.", a tiny voice squeaked as a pink missile streaked across the floor headed for the green eyed red head.

"Rufie.", Kim giggled as she scooped him up and brought him to her face then kissed him on top of his head.

"Kim-Kim home.", the little voice chittered.

"Yeah, but only for a day…so have you been taking care of our boy?"

"Hnk, uh huh. Cheese.", the pink mole rat replied before he got back on task.

"Yeah cheese. I can see that Ronnie's been working on his tan. What have you been doing with him, letting him sunbathe and show off to all the girls?", Kim kidded her little buddy, "Ron you'd better start wearing a shirt from now on or I'm gonna have to show off sixteen styles of kung fu to any girls that come over trying to drag you off somewhere."

"I'm a one gal guy KP, nobody is gonna drag the Ronster off. I'm staying with you as long as ya have me.", as he set the packages down and went and got three plates to pile their food on.

"Anyway...I don't want to take my shirt off for any one girl or otherwise.", he continued.

"Well I want your shirt off. That's a girl's prerogative to see her guy bare-chested."

"I didn't know that."

"You do now, I'll make a deal with you Ronnie.", Kim smirked.

"I'll go topless sometime if you do too...in the house that is.", Kim clarified as she saw her boyfriend peeling off his hockey jersey.

Knowing she couldn't back down now Kim pulled her tank top over her head leaving her covered with a sports bra.

"Rules are that you don't have to go all the way down, if you don't want to and I'm leaving my pants on.", Ron Stoppable stated hoping his Mom and Dad weren't going to show up in the next hour or so.

"I agree with pants, but I'm going bare on top if you are. Go ahead Ronnie and show me what ya got.". Kim now coaxed her boyfriend.

"OK, but no one says anything to the 'rents what they see...alright?", the blond asked.

"Deal, pinky swear?", Kim raised the stakes.

"Pinky swear.", Ron replied wiggling his right little finger.

"OK, close your eyes KP."

The next thing she knew Ron told her, "Here's my shirt Kim, you don't have to do this though."

The red headed heroine opened her emerald eyes and took in the sight of her boyfriend, sans shirt.

"Wow Stoppable.", Kim gasped then she whistled, "You're packing a six pack….and biceps' too."

"I can see you have one too KP you so don't have to take any more off."

"Sure I won't Ron.", she replied as her right hand slipped around her back and unsnapped the clasps. Kim knew at this point the chemistry between them was going to change forever. With a flick of Kim's right wrist the sports bra went flying and landed on the mole rat that was still devouring his meal.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Rufus, but Ron's the only guy who's gonna see me this way.", Kim glanced at him and his master obviously forgetting the view Wade had gotten before.

Kim, however, wasn't done and she took a calming breath and slowly walked up to Ron not really trying to cover anything.

For once in his young life Ron got the idea right off the bat without even thinking about the sitch and opened up his arms for Kim to move up to his chest.

Seeing the welcoming gesture the red head didn't disappoint and in a moment they enveloped into a hug.

"Lord I've never felt anything like this before KP, ever."

Kim whispered, "Me neither. Kiss me.", the red head begged.

Ron now had his arms around his topless Kim while she had her arms around his topless form.

"Gee what are we supposed to do next, because I don't have a clue KP?"

"Let's sit down on the sofa and eat our lunch."

"I gotta get the drinks, be right back.", Ron got some twenty ounce bottles of soda out of the fridge and returned.

_'He's as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of attack dogs.',_ Kim mused as she got an idea, "Ron could you get me a glass with ice please and thank you...for my soda."

"Right KP, be right back."

As soon as he was gone she pushed the connect button on her Kimmunicator, "Yeah Kim what's the...whoa, you don't have any..."

"Wade record all events in Ron's house today for posterity and classify under my passwords.", Kim ordered cutting her tech guru off.

"Yes Ma'am, but what _are_ you doing?", the pre-teen asked.

"We are studying anatomy by braille Wade, now would be a good time not to say anything 'cause Ron's coming back in."

"Hey KP here ya go, one soda...iced just like you ordered.", Ron stopped for a second just to enjoy the view.

"Come here honey and sit down.", Kim patted the seat on the couch next to her.

"KP, why are we doing this?"

"To make up for lost time. We're a couple, two people very much in love and even though we're not going to do anything real bad I want you to know how much I love you.", the red head explained.

"I can feel the 'g' forces now as the rocket lifts off.", Ron chuckled.

"He wouldn't dare."

"Yeah he would, if he thought he was right. And your Dad is pretty confident in most things.", Ron snorted leaning back as Kim picked up her plate.

"Mom's been working on him Ron, he's just overprotective."

"A Mother polar bear is overprotective, sometimes, your Dad is off the scale."

"You haven't heard the stories my Mom tells about Nana. At least I know where it comes from.", Kim leaned back wondering why Ron wasn't eating.

Seeing Kim staring at him Ron explained, "There are _some_ things better than Bueno Nacho."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Come here.", Kim ordered as she leaned forward and set her plate down on the table and opened her arms to her boyfriend.

Ron Stoppable may have been dense, but there was no way he was stupid so he did what he was ordered to do and scooted over to wrap his girlfriend up in a tight embrace.

After nearly ten minutes of silent heaven they loosened their grip on each other and Ron leaned forward to retrieve Kim's glass.

Kim smiled as Ron leaned out to get the glass when she noticed something.

"What is **that**?", the teen hero tapped her finger on the body art which now adorned her boyfriend's shoulder blade.

"Huh? What are ya talking about?", Ron asked not understanding what she was looking at.

"No I mean...what the heck, you have a tattoo? Where did you get it? When did you get it?", she turned him to get a better look at it.

"Listen I got it on a whim, everyone else at Yamanouchi had one and for once I decided to conform...for once. So it's just a piece of fantasy. It's me as a big bad ninja, holding a sword protecting you and some other girl and no it's not Yori either.", Ron cut Kim off before she could make a comment.

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know and the artist who did it just added it in, I don't know why he did it, but he did. He said something about symmetry whatever that is.", Ron tried to explain then paused.

"It's pretty ugly isn't it?"

"No, no actually it's pretty good. If it's a fantasy then why does one girl look like me?", Kim asked.

Ron took a breath, "Cause that's all I wanted...your picture on my back, ah that way you would be with me forever. But they told me that real art told a story, so the guy added the other stuff."

"What is the story then Ron?"

"I...uh don't know. Master Umestsu didn't tell me. He and Sensei are the guys who told the tattooist what to put in there.", Ron lied this time not wanting to reveal any more of the truth.

Kim turned Ron to get a better look, "Are you sure that other girl isn't Yori?"

"They told me it wasn't, but I don't know. I mean on a tattoo you're sorta limited on what you can do."

"Well it looks to me like the artist wasn't _that_ limited, at least he left me with clothes on.", Kim snickered wondering why she was wearing a white gi as well as the Asian girl while a masked and blue eyed black form seemed to be keeping them behind him as if it was trying to protect them.

"Oh that would get me banned from school. A half-naked picture of my girlfriend on my back. One, I'd be the most popular guy in the shower and two, your Dad would have me in zero gravity within one hour of finding out."

"Well I think it's pretty cool having my image on your back honey. Thanks for that. Maybe I can get yours on my back.", Kim offered.

"You don't want to do that KP."

"Why's that?"

"I beautified my back, you'll uglify yours.", Ron said in argument, "I mean it would be like spray painting a beard on the Mona Lisa or something."

"Ewww that's bad."

"See what I mean? Now eat up before Rufus gets into our food.", Ron nodded to the pink rodent who was eying their lunches.

"Yeah I guess, we have a date tonight."

"Dinner and dancing with the hottest girl on the planet. I am so lucky.", Ron smiled having dodged another bullet, "Uh KP could we not say anything about the ink job, it might freak Mom out."

"Sure, it'll be our secret."

As Ron turned slightly the red headed heroine noticed something else, "What's that other thing?"

"What thing?", Ron replied having no clue as to why her fingers were now reaching for the center of his chest.

"You have something under your skin. What is it?", green eyes narrowed seeing the lines outlining an object.

"I have no idea what you're talking about honey.", he offered as it dawned on him.

In a moment four fingers and a thumb began caressing where the talisman was. "That.", Kim clarified.

"Ohhh _that_. I don't know what it is, sometime after we had our little 'bonding' thingie it sorta appeared. I didn't even know it for a week. It doesn't hurt and it seems to be going away.", the blond teen informed his girlfriend.

"It almost looks like a pacemaker, remember old Mr. Watkins. He had one and I asked what the scar was and he told me what it was all about."

"Well KP I don't think I have a pacemaker...uh what do they do?"

"They keep your heart running. You'd know if you got one. You have to have an operation."

"I don't think I have one, like I said one day I just sorta noticed it. It doesn't hurt or anything and I've been in football practice and my doctor okayed it. I think if there was something wrong with my heart he wouldn't have given the ok to play.", Ron replied not wanting to have to lie to his girlfriend and silently cursing himself for removing his shirt.

"OK, but you might want to talk to Mom about it."

"Uh I don't want to worry her, anyway if she told your Dad he might think I'm even freakier than he originally thought and ban us from seeing each other completely."

"Oh alright, I won't tell, but if it starts bothering you promise to see Mom.", the emerald eyes softened.

"I promise KP, but please don't mention it to anyone.", Ron pressed on giving her that big goofy grin that was at his disposal.

"Alright I won't, but let me know if it bothers you.", the red head succumbed to the 'grin' almost has fast as Ron does to the 'pout'.

"Thanks KP.", he let the grin fade to a normal smile and pulled her into a hug to feel her body against his.

XXXXX

You like? Let me know. Anyway my work load at the old salt mine has kicked into high gear. We are in the middle of getting ready to launch a new product and the corporation is like investing about $500 Million to get it rolling so the pace of chapters 60 through 75 might slow down a little as an example I am on seven days a week this week and seven next week as well as going in at 0200 (that's like the middle of the night). Since I am working on chapter 57 at the moment I am sure that it will go at least 75 in book one.

Now for the legal stuff so I don't get my can sued off. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, the Doctors P, Doctor D and Shego all belong to the creators of the show 'Kim Possible' and the Disney Corporation and their blood thirsty lawyers and not myself or CajunBear73. Even though we don't own a piece of 'Kim Possible' you'd think we'd make some cash off this little hobby of ours…we don't.

Well see ya down the road,

ST-103


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome back everybody, so far the body count is one; he is the unlamented Fukushima. I mean how can I keep it that low? Something tells me the numbers will rise, I'm not saying when though. Anyway we get a little back ground information about Ernie and Stevie….I wonder what Jacob Rockwaller has over those two to keep them in line?

I want to thank my beta and sometimes co-writer for everything his has done over the last three years. Thanks CB, dinner's on me next time.

I also want to thank everyone who has read, faved or reviewed not only 'The Hunter' but all my other ones, I really do read each review. CB ole Stevie is going to be in the dark about a lot of stuff, he thinks he is a player. Pbow I agree Kim is pushing things further than she did in the series, but I think it's just a reaction to James' trying to break her and Ronnie up…..oh I think Ernie and Steve are digging themselves with a Caterpillar 992 ® for a really big hole. Neoalfa thanks for not disliking 'TH' as for wanting to smash your screen when you finish reading a chapter all I can say is that I have accomplished _something_. Jimmie1201, you forgot about Rufus' cheese bill, what they didn't show in the series is where the naco money really went…..The Wisconsin Cheese Factories ®. Readerjunkie, thanks bud for stroking my ego again, but do you really think that Barkin and Ernie are the only ones who are gonna catch some grief. Trust me there are a lot of people who get played.

A word of advice, watch out which characters you begin to hate in this one.

Anyway we'd better get this started,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 21

_The Possible home, Middleton, Colorado:_

"James, I'm going in to the hospital today to check my mail, read some reports and make sure that they don't have a shortage of doctors while we finish our vacation.", Anne told him between bites of her sandwich.

James responded, "I thought that they had already sorted that out."

"They have, but I like to be sure that my patients are doing well, I'll ask my replacement if there are any problems, you should check in too.", the surgeon suggested to her brainiac husband.

"Sure Anne, I should check in with the Space Center as well. Where did Kimmie-cub go?", the rocket scientist asked.

"She went to the high school to meet her boyfriend and then have lunch with him.", Anne explained.

"Ronald? She should have asked first.", James, while unhappy with the goofball teen meeting with his baby again, knew better than to say too much because both red heads were a little unhappy with him for pulling everything he did so far over the summer. This smart man still had his head in the sand when it came to his lovely and talented daughter dating _boys_.

"She did, but you were watching a Captain Constellation rerun. Really James you have to get out of that little world that you are living in. It's like you're a middle aged geek or something.", the frustrated wife and mother pointed out, "Not only that, but Kimmie's seventeen years old and has been world saving for years. I mean I've been ranting about your obsession for weeks now….haven't you been listening?"

"I haven't seen an episode since we went down to see Nana. And I know what our baby has been doing; you've been beating me over the head with it."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Well..."

"You had better not blame Ronald for that, _you_ made those arrangements.", the red head warned.

James replied a little sharply for the position he was in, "I won't bother you with what I'm thinking then. What are we doing tonight?"

"We are going to Bearymore's Pizza so the boys don't drive me nuts talking about it all the way to Slim's place.", Anne told him, "Kimberly and Ronald are going out to eat and I think dancing."

"I guess that's alright. They **do** need to spend **some** time together. And they have my permission just as long as they don't do anything inappropriate. ", James groaned as he knew that his wife was nowhere finished beating him up over what he had tried to pull this summer.

"You mean like those stories your Mom told me about your antics when you were their age? James you have no room to talk if half the stories Nana told me were true. According to your Mother you were a pervert on a testosterone high for six years, Ronald has never acted that way."

"It wasn't..."

"Hi Mom and Dad I'm home.", Kim called as she walked in effectively shutting this conversation down.

"How was your lunch date with Ronald?..." Anne suddenly got up after glancing at her daughter, "Uh Kimberly would you come in to the kitchen for a moment? I need your opinion on something."

"Sure Mom.", Kim followed Anne into the kitchen wondering what was going on.

"What's up Mom?", Kim asked when they were alone.

"Did you forget something Kimberly?", Anne whispered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?", the younger red head lowered her voice.

"Your two little girls are looking at me.", Anne pointed out, "And if you don't want your Father to make life difficult for you...well you'd better cover up, because this is just about his worst nightmare." Glancing to Kim's upper chest, "That man is _not_ as dense as he seems, and he knows where you've been for the last couple of hours."

"Huh? Oh my….", the younger red head gasped instantly covering herself.

"How am I going to get past him Mom?", the wide eyed teen asked realizing her Mother was bound to ask some questions and her Father would ask harder ones if he found out.

"I think we need some laundry soap. I'm sure your Father will love to get some so that we can have some clean clothes for the trip. Just wait here for a minute."

"Mom I just checked earlier and I thought we had plenty."

"No you're mistaken Kimmie. Wait here I'll have your Father get a bottle at the store.", Anne smiled.

X

"James, could you do me a favor?", Anne asked as she entered the family room.

"What do you need Annie?", James inquired.

"We just ran out of laundry detergent, so could you be a Dear and pick us up a bottle?", she asked, "Otherwise we won't have clean clothes for our trip to see your brother."

"Sure honey."

"Oh I just thought of something, we could use some coffee and bottled soda too.", Anne looked up, "And some snacks for the road, you know while you are at the store."

"Sure I'll get right to it. Are you sure that you don't want Kimmie-cub to go get it?"

"I'm sure James, I have her scheduled to help me do some light cleaning before she goes out on her date tonight. That is unless you want to help me instead..."

"I'll be back shortly.", James rushed out of the door picking up his keys on the way out.

"Oh and get the van washed too James, you don't want to be seen driving around with a dirty vehicle.", Anne pointed out as she followed him out the door.

James Possible hated housework like most men and saw his opportunity to 'disappear' and avoid such tasks when given the chance and was almost out the door before Anne could think up anything else.

In seconds she could hear the van start up and she checked out the front door to make sure that it had left.

"Coast is clear Kimmie.", Anne called out as James backed out of the driveway.

A red headed blur ran past her and up the stairs, "Thanks Mom, you rock."

After a moment Anne followed her daughter up the stairs to get up to speed about Kim's earlier escapade with Ron.

Anne poked her head above the trap door, "Kimmie, what did you guys do?"

Kim turned around, "Not much of anything Mom; I stripped down to just my capris and Ron to his cargoes. We kissed and hugged. He didn't even put a hand on them. But it was soooo sensual. I just forgot to put everything back on, that's all. Are you mad with me?"

"Just a little upset for you not thinking that's all. I'd prefer you to keep your clothes on when around Ronald or any other boy for that matter for the time being. You are a very pretty girl and you don't want to give them 'ideas'.", Anne advised.

"Well maybe Mom, but I sure enjoyed the feel of his chest up against mine. Maybe that will be the last time for a while. Ron was sure surprised by it though."

"Did he like the view?"

"I think so, he hugged me...I'd say that would be a yes. Then he did something that floored me."

"W...", Anne cleared her throat, "What was that honey?"

"Ronnie put his ear to my chest between my...Mom he was listening to my heartbeat. He just stopped doing anything but have his arms around me and listened."

"I think we can post that as enjoying the scenery, I think his commitment goes very deep for you honey. And no doubt I think you have a keeper here, but remember Kimmie your Father is very protective of you and he gets carried away easily. So let's try to limit these little adventures of yours and Ron's for a while.", Anne reminded her.

"Uh Mom, I noticed something on or rather under the skin of Ronnie's chest.", Kim decided to ask her Mother about what she saw but wanted to leave out any talk about the ink job on his back.

"Oh?"

"Yeah it looked sort of like a pace maker I saw once, but Ron says it isn't. He doesn't know how it got there either."

"Does it bother him Kimmie?"

"It doesn't seem to; but I never would have known if we weren't naked on top."

"Well it it's not bothering him and he's not worried about it, but you keep an eye out and let me know if it starts to bother him honey. With all the things you two have come across over the last few years it's a wonder you both don't have two heads and seven legs.", Anne frowned deciding to ask Ron herself when she got the chance.

"I'll do that Mom and thanks. What did you want me to work on around the house?"

"Just do a little dusting and put a bra on before your Father gets home."

"Yeah I'll be right down Mom; I'd better take care of that right now."

Anne Possible hummed to herself as she descended the stairs much happier than she had been in a long time. _'Yes Kimmie, your Ron is a keeper.'_

XX

A couple of hours later:

"I'll get it Mom.", Kim yelled knowing who it was already after the doorbell rang.

The teenaged red head, wearing a knee length skirt and a flattering blouse, opened the door, "Hi Ronnie you look nice tonight." She dragged him into the house to get a better look at him dressed in khakis, a medium green polo shirt and a pair of slip on shoes

"Hi KP, you look a lot better than me, but you had a head start. Anyway the world's best girl deserves an acceptable boyfriend.", Ron leaned in to kiss her on the cheek in greeting not wanting to upset James who he was sure was around somewhere. Suddenly from behind his back he pulled out a wrapped package.

"Ron? What's this?"

"Uh it's something that I got for you in Japan."

"_What_ is it?"

"Open it."

Kim smiled as the wrapping paper was discarded, "What is it?"

"It's from Cuddlebuddy® of Japan. Open the card too.", Ron instructed her.

Kim handed the plush toy back to Ron for a moment and opened the card.

"Oh my gosh, it's a one of a kind.", the collector of the toys gasped.

"Yeah.", Ron smiled, "Sensei knows some of the head people at the factory in Japan. It's called a Platamonkey."

"But Ron, it must be worth a fortune."

"It was worth the smile on your face KP."

Kim however wanted more and pulled him into a deep hug and kept him there until they could hear a man clearing his throat.

"Hello Ronald how have you been, we haven't seen you for most of the summer. Kimmie-cub your Mother would like to talk to you for a moment.", James asked but with a frown as he sent his daughter off.

"Sure Dad did you see what Ronnie got me?"

The rocket scientist frowned deeper, "It's wonderful, honey."

"I'll be right back. Dad don't you dare launch him into outer space, I have plans for him tonight…on the dance floor.", the younger red head warned.

"You go ahead Kimmie-cub I'll just keep Ronald busy here."

"Well yeah Mr. Dr. P, I sorta had to go to Japan then KP had that cheer camp and later vacation...so it's been kinda busy this summer.", Ron explained getting a very uneasy feeling about being around this man for some reason._ 'And lonely too, but I'd never admit that to you sir.',_ Ron added as his young red headed lover went in search of her Mother carrying the now cherished toy to show it off.

"I suppose that it's too bad that you two haven't hung out, but with my wife's opportunity and you two going into your last year in high school, I felt that Kimmie-cub needed to see some family, because this might be her last chance for a number of years.", James stated, using the topic to set up an opening for Ron to say something which could get him thrown out of the house where neither red head could argue with his actions. Silently James patted himself on the back over the hurdles he had put in the teenaged boy's path to dating his baby.

"I totally agree with you Sir, my family is not near as large or spread out as the Possible Clan….nor are there as many of us, but I think it was a good idea for the vacation.", Ron replied with a smile, while leaving out the reason why he didn't have that many relatives.

"Ronald I'm glad you agree with me. I uh am sorry that you won't be able to come with us to Montana.", James explained.

"I can't go anyway Mr. Dr. P, I have football workouts twice a day and they're keeping me pretty busy. Somebody gave Mr. B the idea that I wanted to play football, now I'm stuck. Anyway I want to get a job and at least make some 'date' money for KP."

"That's too bad about what happened….So you are going to be one of those 'hotties' that Kimmie-cub used to talk about over the last couple of years?", James inquired hoping that Ron was going to let this go to his head and maybe be able to use this to force a breakup between his baby and her goofy friend.

"Sir me? A hottie? Pshaw just between us I don't think that term will _ever_ be used to describe me.", Ron retorted with a snort, "I'm more suited to the buffoon tag, if you know what I mean."

"So what are your plans tonight Ronald?", James asked, his plans being dashed and as he decided that he might need some help to make this unholy romance between Kimmie-cub Possible and Ron 'the goof' Stoppable come to a screeching halt.

"Kim's choice."

"Oh, not Bueno Bacho?"

"No sir, Pace's and then either a movie or dancing, her choice. Then maybe a slow walk through the neighborhood to finish out the night.", Ron told the older man to gauge his reaction to the plans.

"Hummm, in my opinion a movie would be fine, but Mrs. Possible loves to dance; so I would go with dancing with Kimmie. But just make sure of where you place your hands, or rather where you **don't** place your hands.", James said as he seemed to grow in stature as most Fathers of teenaged girls seemed to do when they wanted to make a point with said girl's boyfriends. Surprisingly, instead of the quivering blond boy he was used to seeing when he did this, Ron Stoppable didn't flinch at all. Instead the blond teen's response was a cold stare to the obvious threat.

After a moment the hard eyes disappeared and Ron replied, "Yes sir, but the choice remains KP's tonight, I just wanna be close to her."

"I'm sure you do, but have a good evening and remember what I said.", the overprotective dad informed Ron as Kim returned.

Kim leaned in and kissed James on the cheek, "Goodnight Daddy, Mom gave me permission to be out till midnight. I have my Kimmunicator if you need me."

"Have fun Kimmie-cub.", James brightened then darkened, "But not **too** much fun."

"I won't and Mom lent me her keys, see ya. Come on Ronnie.", Kim replied pulling her boyfriend along.

"Are you sure you don't want Ronald to drive?", James asked as the two teens exited the house.

Ron turned around, "KP's the better driver Sir. When I get my own car, I'll drive."

Anne came up next to her husband and waved, "I think that young man is growing up quite well James. Give him a break. Now come back inside, the boys will be home in a little while then we can take them out and get some burnt crust pizza."

X

"How did it go with Dad?", the red head asked after she had driven several blocks.

"The third degree wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, maybe he's accepted this step in our relationship.", Ron replied as he looked over at her.

Nodding in determination to him, "Mom, Nana and I have worked real hard on him. Promise me that when our daughter starts going out you'll be more supportive than Daddy is."

"Our daughter?"

"Yes _our_ daughter...Does that surprise you?"

"No, no it doesn't KP…I know you have mentioned it before, but we have a long way to go yet. It might be too early to make those plans.", Ron sighed.

"Why's that Ronnie."

"Well we have to get through high school and college then we have to find jobs. Then we can settle down. Where are you planning on going to school? I don't really see you at Upperton, I don't think you'll be challenged enough and you'll get bored.", the blond teen pointed out.

"I don't know yet, I got some preliminary emails…I might give some thought to those, but it's just been a real busy summer and I was so hoping that we could have spent most of it together. Anyway we've discussed Upperton, your grades are good enough.", Kim frumped from behind the steering wheel, "You?"

"I don't know, I've been reading some pamphlets and looking up some colleges online. It looked good, but then I saw their requirements...I ah have to raise my grades to go to those other schools...a lot."

"Oh and when were you planning on telling me this Ron?", Kim asked.

"I haven't made any decisions KP. I'm just looking to see how much trouble I'm in if I try to go to the same school as you, and I'm not even counting your Dad in that equation.", the blond teen smiled, "I won't have the money or the grades to get into one of those fancy schools that are gonna come looking for you, they only take the best of the best, but I think I might qualify for Middleton's Community College of Weed Whacking and Grass Removal."

"You're not that bad, I know your grades are way more than good enough to get into Upperton University.", Kim countered.

"I don't know KP, a private college like Upperton? I don't think I can swing that kind of tuition."

"But you **do** have the grades...and if you go, I can go there with you and get the degree I want.", Kim added.

"I guess I can try. It would be badical going to college with my girlfriend.", Ron smiled hoping that something might just come out of his secondary schooling plans or lack thereof, "But I don't think you'll be happy…."

"It'll be spankin' Ronnie; just think we might be able to make this all work out.", she asserted. Then after pondering for a moment, "I wonder if that bonding thing had anything to do with it?"

"You know KP this is the first time we've really been together...I mean other than for lunch today, since we did that thing. You don't know what it means for me to be so close emotionally to you..."

"Ronnie I_ do_ know what you mean, it's like when I go to sleep at night, you're like with me. It was weird at first, but now I really look forward to going to bed.", Kim stated, "I don't know if I could sleep without that feeling now."

"Yeah KP, I know. You're the last thing I think of before I nod off. I guess that linking thing really did work. I feel so calm when I think of you.", Ron explained.

"I'm glad Sensei thought of it, I just can't picture my life without you.", Kim smiled.

"Yeah you, me and your Dad.", Ron chuckled.

"Oh Ron you could have gone all night without mentioning something like that." the red head teased.

"Turn in here KP."

"Yeah I see it.", Kim replied as she pulled into the lot.

In a couple of minutes they were being shown their table.

"So what looks good on the menu KP?", the blond teen asked as he scanned over his own.

"I'm thinking something in a white sauce this time.", the red head replied.

"They have a couple of nice dishes with that. I think that I might get some veal this time.", Ron suggested.

"Oh that sounds good honey, maybe I'll get that too."

"I guess we're going to be out a while tonight and it's starting to get cooler, so I think it's a nice choice."

"You know food like no one else Ronnie."

"At least I have an idea about something KP.", Ron smiled as he closed his menu, "It's not much but it's me."

"Why don't you think about becoming a chef?"

"KP I don't know, see for me cooking is relaxing. If I did it for a living I don't know if I would enjoy it as much as I do now.", the blond replied, "It might ruin it for me."

"Oh I didn't know Ronnie."

"Hey I'm sorry for bursting your bubble there, but while you're on vacation I'll think about it."

"OK Ronnie that's a deal."

XX

The two teens were sitting at a table alongside the wall of the teen hangout, taking a break from the 'fast' dances and decided to just go with the slow ones for a while. "This has been a nice time honey, we really needed this.", the red head told Ron dreamily in a low voice while she reached out to touch his hand.

Instinctively Ron turned his hand over and softly held onto hers.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Dumbable and Possible, Middleton High's loser couple.", Marcella laughed lightly as she walked up with another member of the cheer squad, Jessica Brooks, and two boys who were both strangers to Kim and Ron.

"Same to you Paxton.", Ron quipped deciding not to take any guff off the two since he wasn't the mascot anymore.

"What are you going to do now that you're not watching us do all the acrobatics.", Marcella asked not waiting for an answer just using the opportunity to put Ron Stoppable down again as per Bonnie's orders.

The blond teen glanced up and sighed, "Uh I took up another extra curric so I won't be goofing off too much since you asked."

"Oh they make the arcade at the mall a sport or something?", Jessica now got into the act.

"Ron's playing football this year.", Kim enlightened them.

"Ron Stoppable is going to play with the 'big' boys? Kim are you sure he's not afraid of getting hurt?", Jessica snarked.

"I've been beat up by goons and Henchmen® so I think I can handle being stomped by some high school football players.", Ron explained for himself then decided to take the attention off him, "Uh who are your friends?"

Marcella pointed to a stocky sandy haired young man, "This is Brad Phillips and Mark White. They play on Upperton's defense. What do you play Stuckable?"

"Left out probably.", Jessica snorted drawing chuckles from everyone but Kim who's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I mostly sit on the bench, somebody's gotta keep it warm ya know.", Ron wanted to diffuse the situation before Kim went critical mass on them.

"You play for Barkin?", one of the large teens asked.

"If you call it that.", a smiling Ron replied seeing the other two Middleton Cheerleaders' eyes open wide, "We'll just have to see when we meet."

"How many years? What position? Did you get traded?", Brad asked in a whisper that only Ron could hear.

"Nah I'm a rookie. So just a new guy into Coach Barkin's meat grinder. I'm learning the running back position.", Ron smiled somewhat liking the two and wondering what he meant by being traded.

"So what year are ya?"

"I'm a Senior here with KP.", Ron replied then remembered his manners, "Brad and Mark this is Kim Possible."

"Kim.", Mark and Brad stated together.

"Guys.", the red head responded.

"Uh do you guys want to sit with us?", the blond teen inquired, "I mean it's crowded in here tonight and there aren't many tables."

"Uh no we've got other plans.", Jessica hissed not liking how the conversation got out of control like it did with the three males seeming to get along.

"Are you sure?", Kim asked, "We have plenty of room and we're not going to stay here too much longer."

"Sure we'll sit with you.", Mark replied wanting to get some 'inside' info on the Mad Dog team.

Kim and Ron moved together and Mark sat by Ron and Brad sat by Kim. "Come on girls sit down they won't bite.", Brad offered.

"I'm rabid according to them. So don't count on it.", Ron snickered remembering when he was voted off and the two now sitting down had been cowed by Bonnie.

"So what kind of system you guys running this year?", Mark inquired.

"I guess we're running what they call a pro style...You?"

"Houston Veer and a three four.", Brad traded information.

"Oh I've heard of the Veer, it can be a nightmare to defend if you've got a quarterback who can read a defense. I suppose it's all about the option.", Ron replied having talked to Dave Alberts about different style offenses, "We're running a three four as well. Some of the guys are pretty good. They almost killed me."

The two Upperton boys chuckled. "Yeah that can happen, just don't get stood up in the hole. Always stay as low as you can.", Brad advised, "Yeah you got a handle on what they try to do, but being able to defend against it by hearing about it isn't the same as practicing against it..

"That's what Dave and Curt told me about staying low when it's time to make contact.", Ron smiled, "It took about three days and a bunch of film, and a few ice packs to fix it. Hey it sounds like some slow dancing music. Guys, girls if you'll excuse KP and me...we haven't had a whole lot of time together this summer." Ron got up and offered his right hand to Kim who gratefully accepted it wanting to get Ron alone again.

"That's right Alberts is your new QB and Curt Whiney. Curt was on my JFL team when we were kids.", Brad lied not wanting to mention that he was as old as Brick Flagg and planned on going into college after the upcoming season, "How is he doing I haven't seen much of him?"

"He doing alright I guess, I'll tell him you asked.", Ron replied, "Excuse me and KP."

"Ron what was all that about?", Kim asked her boyfriend.

"They were mining for intelligence about the football squad, they gave me something, I gave them something back.", Ron explained not telling his girlfriend how he had been briefed at a team session on what to say if anyone asked.

"Wasn't that unethical to tell them what you guys were doing?"

"I don't think so; Dave told me the coaches trade videos back and forth. So unless Mr...uh I mean Coach Barkin has changed his offense and defense completely they already know what we do on the field."

"I didn't know honey. So it's an open secret?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean everybody attacks the same holes or defends the same stuff, it's how they interpret a style with the strengths of their players is how successful they are...At least that's what Dave told me. Look at it like how we go into a lair: The bad guy knows what we're after, but he doesn't know how we are going to try for it."

"Sounds like it can be complex Ronnie, like we all know that there are more than one way to build a pyramid.", Kim mused, "At the camp we went over some different ways to do it."

"Are you thinking of doing cheer in college?", Ron asked as he took her right hand in his left and put his right around the small of her back, well above her backside.

"I don't know yet Ronnie, I like it but the college level gets pretty intense, and with the course load I might take Cheerleading might have to take a back burner. Why?"

"Just trying to get a handle on our future. You want to go to school with me, but what if the place we go doesn't have cheerleading? I mean you want us to go to college together, but I have to realize that I have some limitations on where I going to be able to attend."

"Well if they don't have cheerleading then I just won't do it, the same thing if it interferes with my classes.", Kim answered simply.

"Oh and have you get tweaked at the Ronster huh? I know how much you love it."

"I won't get tweaked, sometimes we have to grow up that's all."

"Yeah I sorta remember you saying that last spring. At the tree house remember?", the blond smiled as Kim laid her cheek on Ron's shoulder as they began to moved slowly around the floor.

"That was because I thought I was growing up, I was so wrong….I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"No KP you were right."

XX

"What was that all about?", Marcella asked Mark.

"Oh we were wondering what we might be facing this year, that's all.", the Upperton footballer replied.

"You just scouted us?", Jessica hissed.

"Not really, he didn't diagram any plays. That would have been unethical and would have gotten him thrown off his team. We told him a little about what we are doing, but until he sees tapes it won't help.", Mark informed her.

"Well don't worry about Suckable, I doubt if you have to face him. Barkin probably has him holding tackling dummies for the real players.", the Middleton Cheerleader snarked.

"Yeah maybe, did you see that dark red mark on his forehead though?"

"Well I try **not** to look at him, so I'm gonna say no."

"Well that mark is where a helmet is pulled down tight; if a guy is only holding dummies he doesn't need it that tight. I have a bad feeling about him, not all dangerous running backs are big bruising men. He's a nice enough guy though. Are you sure he's from around here?"

"Yeah he and Possible have been hanging around each other since before I knew them...We met in middle school.", Jessica informed them.

"So Ron is from around here then...Good.", Brad thought out loud mentally posting his name to cross reference and give Coach Smitters the information on the rather small guy who had just left the table.

"Oh why is that good?", Marcella inquired.

"Oh nothing. Just something that came up.", Brad smiled, "Let's dance."

"Sure.", Marcella responded as she got up from her chair.

"Come on Jessica let's take a spin on the floor.", Mark got up and offered his hand.

XXX

_The King Home:_

"Well you two aren't you going out tonight?", Abby asked her daughter over the dinner table.

"Nope Mom, if you don't mind Josh just wants to hang out and watch an old movie.", Tara smiled.

"Well you two have really calmed down since that night you were late from curfew."

"We don't want something like that to happen again. Josh has been the nicest guy. Anyway he's finishing up a painting of me and he wants to show it to you sometime next week."

"What _kind_ of painting?", Robert King asked with a tone that most Fathers of teenaged daughters use when looking out for said daughters when something unexpected gets told.

"Completely _clothed_ Dad.", Tara replied.

"Well I guess that kind of art is alright..."

"Now Bob, be nice, they just fell asleep while on a date. Josh has been a perfect gentleman.", Abby replied.

"Yeah I know, but it's the Dad's prerogative to have the boy shaking in his boots...Your Father tortured me.", Bob reminded his wife.

"And he had good reason to. That camping trip was a big lie, I still don't know how you got my sister to cover for you.", Abby smiled revealing something to her daughter that she never had before.

"I paid for her and her boyfriend to get some alone time to themselves.", he chuckled since he figured that he couldn't be grilled by Tara's grandad now and that the statute of limitations _must_ have run out, "it was expensive but worth it. You married me didn't you?"

"You always were a sweet talker Bob, but let's get back to Tara and her boyfriend.", Abby told him.

"Yes dear, um Tara we've decided as well as the Mankeys to lift your groundings. Remember if you guys are going to be late call us or them. If your car breaks down make sure you do the same thing.", Robert King informed his daughter, "We really don't want anything like this happen again."

"It won't Dad, but Josh is going to be over in a little while, do you mind if we still watch the old movie?", the platinum blonde asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out?"

"We might after the movie, for an ice cream cone or something. Hummm Dad do you mind if Josh brings some over?"

"Well I don't see why not..."

"Good then I want to call him and let him know."

XXX

The Rockwaller home:

"You are a loser Bonnie.", Connie Rockwaller taunted.

"Why am I a loser?"

"Possible goes to a national cheerleader camp and Dorkable goes to Japan to study. There is no way that either should have been able to do that without your permission. Then you stayed here. They made you look like a fool."

"And yet you _still_ live at home too, so you're just as big of loser as Stoppable is.", Bonnie hissed back at her older sister, "All I did was do what you guys did when you were here, I worked on my tan. And as for K, she couldn't have gotten _that_ much better. I've had ballet, so that means I've worked hard too."

"I...and Lonnie are just waiting for our big breaks Bonnie, but at least we have plans. At least plans that are better than yours. We didn't have a loser in our class who was going to bring everyone down to his level except for that Joad guy, but we took care of him. At least all the freaks that started school with us had the decency to transfer to other schools.", Connie grated out, "I mean, what will all the Queens on 'Food Chain dot com' have to say about how the school is being dragged down by Possible's buffoon?"

"Well if you think it's so easy why you don't have Stoppable transferred out then. Cause right now hardly anyone listens to me except some of the other cheerleaders after that stunt at the prom."

"That should be your job as lead girl at Middleton Bonnie. Lonnie and I explained that to you when you were a freshman."

"Well I brought that up to Mr. Barkin, he didn't even do _anything_. He **ignored** me.", Bonnie informed her sister as her temper _and_ her voice rose.

"Do I have to do everything for you? OK fine I'll talk to Daddy and have Stub...uh Storka...oh whatever his name is transferred to a place where he belongs.", Connie grated out.

"As if.", Bonnie snarked.

X

Ten minutes later:

"Daddy?", Connie looked at her Father with something that looked suspiciously like Kim Possible's 'Puppy Dog Pout'.

"Yes Connie what can I do for you?", Jacob Rockwaller replied as he put down the sports paper that he had been reading.

"We have a problem at Middleton High and Bonnie can't fix it."

"Oh what's the problem honey?", he inquired not suspecting the upcoming headache which was going to plague him and his family for years to come.

"We have more riff raff in the school and Bonnie can't get Steve Barkin to expel them.", she explained.

"I'd rather not be caught in the middle of that honey..."

"But Daddy it's not right..."

"Sigh, alright what's the kid's name?", he asked not really wanting to draw any more attention to himself.

"I think its Bumable or something."

"Don't you even know the kid's name?", he pointed out, "If you are going to do something to someone or have someone else do something to him then you should at least have the correct name."

"What difference does it make?", she couldn't quite believe that her Dad was telling her this.

"It's just like pointing a gun, you should always be sure of your target. If you shoot the wrong person it might be a friend.", he advised.

Possible's sidekick is not a friend, he's a nuisance and a freak.", Connie countered having little tolerance for those who weren't the 'pretty' people.

"I don't think having someone at Middleton who is eccentric going there would just make it more interesting, not everyone can be at the top of the heap Connie you should know that, but get that information for me and I'll see what I can do." Jacob promised.

"Oooookkkaaayyy, I'll find out.", she replied not having a clue about how much trouble this might cause (and not really caring either).

"Good, but make sure you write it down.", Jacob urged her, "We have a problem with the school board and Bonnie's friend, Tara's, Mom could make life hard on me and my friends...And we just don't need that right now."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Sure thing Connie. I'll try to work this out for you when you get me the information."

XXX

"Ron you are so sweet letting those guys and Marcella and Jessica sit at our table.", Kim spoke softly into his ear as the music continued.

"Meh, I am what I is, anyway they're your friends too. I don't hold a grudge against them, if I hated like they do I don't know if I could live with myself.", Ron took the opportunity to twirl Kim around and then steadied her.

"_Where_ did you learn to do that?"

"Been watching the Dancing Channel. I can't be online with Zombie Mayhem _all_ the time. Felix kicks my behind too much as it is.", Ron snorted pointing out just how good his friend was at certain things.

"OK, but promise me you'll practice with your girlfriend so she won't be surprised the next time."

"I promise KP..."

The music ended so the couple made their way back to the table and sat down before the cheerleaders and the Upperton Footballers got back.

Kim and Ron were done for the night and decided it would be best to go home.

As Marcella and Brad returned, the long time best friends who had become boyfriend and girlfriend made their excuses and began to leave.

"Uh Ron?", Brad asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey uh good luck on the field...except when you play us of course.", the stocky young man smiled.

Ron offered his hand which Brad took and shook it warmly, "You too Brad. I guess I'll see you on the field if I survive the summer workouts and hell week."

"Yeah, uh watch out for South Donaldson. The Spotted Trouts are pretty dirty.", Brad advised.

"Yeah I heard."

"No I mean they're really dirty. They try to hurt guys...on purpose, but then so does Mountain Side. I heard people hire them to even out the odds."

"OK, I'll try and remember, see ya.", Ron turned wondering what Brad was talking about and offered his arm to Kim. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess it's time to go home. We have a long trip tomorrow."

X

After Kim shut down the van and they got out she asked, "Are you still up for that walk through the neighborhood?"

"Yeah I am, but here put a windbreaker on, it's really cool tonight.", Ron advised as he held one out for her.

"Won't you get cold Ron?"

"Nah you're always cold, this is nice for me."

"Are you sure?"

"I am, remember the Stoppable 'Fortress of Immunity'? I guess it also covers being cold too, KP. And even if I do get a little chilly I have my badical girlfriend to keep me warm.", Ron grinned which earned him a light punch on the arm.

"I volunteer if you get cold Ronnie.", Kim softly told him as she took the offered jacket and his help putting it on.

"And.", Ron smiled as she leaned in and laid her cheek on his shoulder, "I'll accept."

"You know I'm gonna miss you again."

"Yeah but at least you'll be with family. Are you going to do some riding at your Uncle's?"

"Yeah I plan to, maybe Joss and I can saddle up and make a little camping trip for a day or two. Uncle Slim has plenty of land up there."

"That sounds like fun; I hope you guys have a good time."

"It won't be as good without you there Ron."

"I guess, but you'll be home in a couple of weeks, then we have the whole year...maybe our whole lives after that."

"Yeah, but with Mom going down to Denver for that extra training...It's going to be hard too.", Kim frowned knowing she was going to miss talking to her Mother whenever she needed to.

"But you said she always wanted to do this Kim, sometimes you have to do some uncomfortable things to get where you want to go. I remember Wannaweep. I had to share a cabin with that crazy chimp, but it was worth the nightmares later just to get through it and be your friend."

"Yeah.", Kim snorted as she slowed her pace and placed her hand in Ron's back pocket, "I was so lost then...without you here to do goofy stuff with. I thought all that ranting was just that until Mom told me those marks looked like animal bites."

"Yeah Mom didn't believe me and Dad just sort of...well, he said 'don't complain'. I didn't know the reason that I got sent away for a whole summer. They told me last spring. I guess they took the first camp they could find and didn't check it out.", Ron looked off into the distance.

Seeing her boyfriend distracted she stopped and asked, "What happened Ron?"

"I'd rather not talk about it KP."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...OK well it's a long time ago now. I didn't know until right after Junior Prom when you know Drakken pulled that stunt."

"Go on honey."

Ron paused, "Honey Mom had a miscarriage that spring…I mean before I went to Wannaweep. I guess we almost lost her too. It sorta messed her up and she couldn't face me. After the operation the doctor suggested that she get some rest and get away from Middleton for a while."

"Why didn't they tell Mom, we could have taken you in?"

"With the Tweebs, your parents had their hands full, and my 'rents didn't trust any of my relatives. So they sent me to the first camp that they found. One that had room for a summer long camper, I guess it was more like being an inmate, with Bobo around. They didn't think to check it out.", Ron frowned remembering the crazed simian.

"And that caused all your phobias then."

"Not all, but it didn't help either."

"So are you getting help?"

"Yeah you, Yamanouchi and Rabbi Katz. If everyone else would just leave me alone I could put this completely behind me.", Ron sighed as Kim pulled him into a massive hug.

"I should tell Mom and Dad..."

"No don't do that KP; I've already broken confidence in telling you this. I can just imagine what Bonnie and her posse would do with that information. I can hear it now "Stumpable's Mom is nuts, or she doesn't have all her plumbing. It would get back to my 'rents and cause her more problems than she already has.", Ron's eyes narrowed.

"They wouldn't do anything like that. It would be cruel."

"What Bonnie is doing now _isn't_ cruel KP? If your Mom and dad knew, your brothers would find out. You know they can't keep their mouths shut and would probably put it on the site. Then the whole world including our foes would know and leave us open for attacks.", Ron cautioned.

"Ronnnn...", Kim's voice was strained now, "Why would they do something like that? I know I say they're evil, but they're really not...uh the Tweebs I mean."

"They're young KP, that's all it is. Maturity, you know I never thought that I'd be having a talk about maturity and your brothers and my Mom. It's kinda weird if you know what I mean." Ron got her moving again.

"It's sad too Ronnie. Is it alright if I talk to your Mom?"

"I don't know right now with Mom and Dad getting ready to file papers to adopt..."

"**Adopt**? Like a **baby**?", Kim stopped him again.

"Uh yeah KP, that's why they told me about why they sent me off to camp at (shudder) Wannaweep. I mean I don't know if I would have questioned it, but you never know I _could_ have freaked out being an only child for my whole life."

"You're going to have a little brother or sister?"

"Well if Mom and Dad are approved. We don't know what we're going to have to do on that front."

"Are you sure you don't want Mom and Dad to know?"

"I really don't mind your Mom knowing, but your Dad? Sorry honey, but with the way he's been treating us he might look at this as another roadblock.", Ron told his red headed girlfriend.

"Yeah I guess so, but the last day or two he's been more accepting."

"Yeah maybe it will work out, but I don't want to share any inside information on my family with him. I mean Sensei doesn't even know about this and it's not just my secret, but it's about a very hard time in Mom and Dad's life. Some people would just love to dig up some dirt on them and us. If the media types ever got hold of this they would rant about another reason that we shouldn't be dating.", Ron explained.

"OK, but if he found out then he might use that as proof that you're not honest with me."

"Honey he just doesn't have a 'need to know', if we decide to get married I will tell him in a private conversation."

"You mean **when** we decide to marry?", Kim pointed out thumping him on the chest with her right index finger.

"Yeah, my bad. **When** we decide to marry.", Ron smiled as he again turned to continue their walk.

"That's better."

Finally the couple was standing under the lit porch light. "Are you going to see me off tomorrow?"

"When you guys plan to leave?"

"Dad said he wanted to be on the road early, so I think around six.", Kim replied as she kept her arms around his neck.

"I'll be there KP, now you'd better go inside. We're early and I wanna stay on your Dad's good side."

"Why do ya worry about that?"

"You want to get hitched sometime and go to college together right?"

"Hummm yes."

"Well then it'd go a lot better if he wasn't looking at me like I was some sort of villain like in those old 'Perils of Pauline' movies."

"Oh and which villain are you going to be when threatening this little damsel in distress?", Kim snorted.

"I don't know KP, it's just that's how I think he sees me, but anyway I could see me as an Indian Chief or a Pirate Captain instead of a buffoon for a change."

"How about Zorpox?", Kim snickered.

"Don't mention _that_ name KP. I still have nightmares of him."

"Oh? Why?"

"He not only wanted the world's Nacos, but he wanted them served to him by a very under-clothed Sheila of the Leopard People.", the blond informed her.

"Really? What was she wearing?"

"An ankle bracelet."

"And what else Ronald?", Kim's eyes narrowed.

"A toe ring."

"Annndddd.", Kim continued to prod.

"Uh KP, Ron stepped back and rubbed his neck nervously."

"Ronnnie?"

"Uh KP you know there are places in the country where you don't get into trouble if you're not wearing much."

"They're called nudist colonies Ron, I know what they are. How do you know?" Kim could have sworn someone had just dumped red paint on her boyfriend.

"Well think of Zorpox perfecting Drakken's cloning machine and the next thing you know the blue tight wearing maniac is surrounded by KPs in the buff.", Ron began to redden.

Soon the teenaged heroine also reddened as she thought about what he had just told her about.

"So you wanna see me in the buff? You _are_ a bad boy Ronnie.", Kim teased.

"KP I have hormones and I'm a teenaged boy. I am dating the most beautiful girl on the planet. It's a wonder I haven't melted down.", Ron whispered.

"Well Shelia of the Leopard people wants to see her Zorpox in the same way.", Kim grunted as she rubbed her tummy against his.

Just then the lights flickered, "Darn...I think that's our ten second warning."

"Yeah KP, I'll be here at six to see you off. Goodnight beautiful.", Ron leaned in for a light kiss.

"Goodnight Ronnie, sleep good.", Kim kissed him back then released him to go.

Anne Possible was waiting for her daughter as the door opened, "How did it go?"

"Hummm very nice Mom, we had a nice dinner and then went dancing. Then we went for a walk in the neighborhood.", Kim gave Anne the run down on the night's activities.

"You had better go to bed Kimmie."

"I have a few things to pack then I'll get some sleep Mom. Goodnight.", Kim replied as she kissed her Mother on the cheek.

"Alright, but we're leaving early in the morning."

"I know Mom, I'll be ready."

XX

Ron Stoppable was whistling to himself when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The long time non-conformist seemly stumbled and tripped and caught himself against a light pole. Glancing around while steadying himself he saw the car again that Yori had pointed out when they had said goodbye the day before.

_'Is that the same guy?', _Ron worried having spent years sneaking through villains' lairs he could easily see where someone might be keeping an eye on him and Kim.

As the car turned around in a driveway Ron was about to go talk to the man, _'Oh well if I see him again. I'll get his plate. Anyway I gotta get to bed.'_

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

The Duty Agent at the main desk watched the car turnaround. _'It's too close to Stoppable and Possible's homes, I'll get an image of the plate and the driver and run it for background.',_ Agent Pam Snivels decided as she ordered surveillance cameras to record the car. She then opened a file and directed it to the attention of Agent Du for consideration in the morning when he got in.

XXXXX

Yay Kim and Ron got their date in and they weren't called out by Wade or GJ for a mission. That's gotta be some kind of record.

Since I have been writing I haven't been able to do as much reading. I still do, but not as much. Saying that please support the authors and stories you like by sending them a review once in a while to let those authors know what you think.

Now for the legal end of this chapter; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Betty, Will Du and all of the other sometimes quirky characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta CajunBear73. Not only do we not own them…heck we don't even make any money off this hobby either and I'm telling you it tanks.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everybody now I'm counting heads and I see I've lost a few. But I want to thank again my badical beta CajunBear73, he and I have been doing this together for a few years now and it's a lot easier to do when someone has your back and he does have mine.

I also want to thank everyone who has read 'TH', more for those how have faved and even more so for those who have reviewed. A big thanks to all of you…..I really do appreciate the support. So here's to readerjunkie, Old Soldier, CB73 and Jimmie1201.

RJ yeah I hope Kimmie learns something about the experience, Old Soldier….the megatons that drop in the near future will come in different forms in later chapters the tonnage will increase. CB, yeah it looks like Kim and Ron had their whole summer….in one night! Jimmy….the football guys from Upperton are alright, the cheerleaders are typical high school girls trying to have a life and get along but failing because of their own vanity, so you have already eliminated a few suspects and I can't disagree with any so far. Soooo you want the nitty gritty version of Zorpox and Sheila huh? Well you never know that _could_ generate a side story. LOL

So there is a plot twist in this chapter, I hope everyone can find it and that's about all I'm going to say.

So we'd better get started,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 22

_The Possible Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"I'm gonna miss you Ronnie.", the red head hugged the guy who had been necking with her only six hours before. She wanted to get back to that, but she knew that her Father would have a fit if she did.

"Me too KP, I'd love to some along, but I have to make practice.", Ron told her softly then raised his voice, "right Mr. Dr. P?"

"What did you say Ronald?", James Possible was taken off guard.

"Well _somebody_ informed me that you called Coach Barkin right before he called me at home to force me into practice and it wasn't KP either. You know that's pretty underhanded and I didn't think you had it in you, but I was wrong I'm sorry to say.", Ron clarified.

"Are you implying something Ronald?", James Possible's eyes narrowed hoping he could intimidate the blond teen.

"Sir I respect you, but someone found out what you did and told me and I think some authorities might be notified about improprieties. KP didn't know until you ended up spilling to her. Now I had an idea something like this happened but until just this moment I didn't know for sure…but I want you to know that just because I look and act stupid I am not."

"Ronald you realize that the only reason that you are dating Kimberly is because I allow it."

"Yes Sir I understand that, however I want you to know that next spring Kim turns the _magic_ eighteen. At that point she can do whatever she wants although the age of consent is seventeen in this state. She loves you as much as she loves me, so I won't make her choose between us, but _you_ might be causing that rift right now."

A shaken James Possible took a step back and Anne pointed at him. "I didn't tell him; somehow he figured it out all by himself James. Do yourself a favor and don't push this.", Anne advised.

Ron turned back to Kim, "I'm sorry about that KP, but I'm not going to be a doormat anymore."

"Good honey, don't ever be a doormat for my Father or anyone else.", Kim replied as she leaned in and gave her boyfriend a long and lingering kiss which caused the rocket scientist to almost have a melt down on the spot as he flushed.

"I'm not, I've given up being a loser.", Ron smiled softly to his girlfriend as he touched her cheek softly.

"Then I'm proud of you Ronnie, maybe they will shake some things up. Oh, and I looked up the updated rules last night for scoring cheerleader contests this year like we discussed before you had to go to Japan and I had to go to Georgia. Guess who screwed up?", Kim asked seeing her Father a little beside himself at the moment.

"I don't know for sure. Gonna clue me in?", the blond asked looking at her now.

"Bonnie did."

"How did she screw up?"

"Well competitions this year give extra points to squads that have mascots….Well we don't have a mascot now, so we're doomed to not win any major competitions.", Kim frowned.

"Oh that ought to torque Bon-Bon's head bolts.", Ron snorted.

"You can say that again."

"That ought to torq…."

"Ronnnn, that was just a figure of speech. I might get hold of Tara later today while we're going to be on the road. I think that she's going to be the best one to break the news to Miss Rockwaller.", Kim smiled.

"Oh you're above gloating huh?"

"Not me, I just don't want to be around her when she goes off. Anyway the daughter of a member of the school board would probably be the best one to do tell her.", Kim smirked.

"As long as the loser buffoon doesn't have to do it then I'm happy.", Ron smiled seeing Bonnie having her own melt down knowing that the scores might have something to do where she will be able to go to college as a cheerleader.

"Well it doesn't bother me Ronnie, 'cause I've already had some offers. I can put a good word in for Tara too.", Kim added ignoring the 'loser and buffoon' comment.

"That's good babe, after she took on the cheer squad in defending me I think she needs a friend."

"Well she has a lifelong one if she wants it."

"Make that two KP. Listen, you guys have to get on the road and I have to make some breakfast for Rufus then head in to practice. I'll call you when I get out."

"You'd better lover boy.", Kim replied as she kissed Ron again not caring if she made James' further reddening continue (which it did).

"Come on Kimmie, we have a long drive to Slim's, Ronald be careful on the football field.", Anne coaxed her daughter and cautioned her third son after watching the scene.

"Yes Ma'am I will, I love you KP.", Ron called out as the doors slammed shut.

Ron Stoppable watched as his second family's van backed out of their driveway and turned up the street. With a small smile he quickly walked home and began to fix some scrambled eggs and bacon for his rodent buddy.

XXX

_Middleton, Airport:_

"Sir you are in seat 5A, it's in First Class. Enjoy your flight to Paris.", the counter lady instructed him.

"Am I going to have the same seat assignment when I transfer flights in New York?", the young man answered with his own question.

"Yes Sir, like I said enjoy your flight."

"Thank you for your help."

The young man was still very nervous when he noticed several people including one of his 'objectives' take notice of him during the last couple of days and he was glad he was leaving for his estate to report back to the rest of the team and make final preparations for the operation.

XXX

"Come on Rufus, you're not going to eat both plates are you?", Ron moaned as he watched his and Rufus's breakfast disappear into the naked mole rat.

"Hnk uh huh.", the pink rodent chattered as he knew that he beat Ron to his food because the human was cleaning the pans he poked his head up once then dove into Ron's plate.

"Thanks buddy. I guess I'll heat up some oatmeal then.", Ron grumped, "it's supposed to be better for ya anyway."

"Hnk oatmeal…..bleah.", Rufus chittered.

"Well don't plan on any cheese till I get home from practice.", Ron stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Hnk cheese."

"Hnk yourself, you greedy rat.", Ron smiled knowing he had been had this time around.

'_I wonder what KP's doing right now?',_ Ron mused as he set a microwave bowl of water inside the device so that he wouldn't be hungry going into practice.

XXX

Colorado route 115:

"Boys are you sure that you don't have to 'go'?", Anne Possible asked.

"Yeah Mom, we've only been gone.", Tim Possible started.

"An hour and ten minutes.", Jim Possible finished.

"Well we'll be on I-25 in a few miles and then it will be a short trip to Denver and then north to Wyoming and then Montana.", Anne replied.

"We know Mom.", Jim responded, first this time.

The Tim took over, "We've been on this trip before."

"Even Ron didn't have to go yet.", Jim finished high fiving his twin brother.

"Except when he brought a slurpster with him.", Tim deadpanned.

"Yeah Ronnie….", Kim sniffed.

"Kim and Ron sitting in a…."

"Don't taunt your sister boys.", Anne warned still surprised at Ron's outburst not that long ago. The wife and mother looked over at her husband who had a frown on his face.

"Are you surprised that he figured it out James?"

"No, I just didn't care for his tone."

"And you went about this the wrong way and you know it. Your Mother even warned you."

"I know…"

"So are you going to back off of them a little?"

"Huh, no I think now it's a good idea it's out in the open. I'll just have to tell Kimmie-cub that she's not to see Ronald again."

"So.", the older red head offered, "You are going to tell her she can't date Ronald? Why?" Then she paused before continuing.

"We've gone over this James. You really haven't given up have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You agreed to back off of Kimberly and Ronald's relationship. Have you gone back on your word?", Anne got to the gist of the problem.

"Sigh, I admit that I still have a problem with it."

"You have much more than a 'problem' with it. You are still being a horse's behind.", Anne told him.

"I see it another way than you do Anne, both you and Kimmie-cub look at it like hormonally crazed teenaged girls." The rocket scientist pointed out not realizing his daughter was listening to him, "That's unhealthy."

"What's unhealthy James is your fixation that no human boy is good enough for your daughter. I think when we get back I think you and I need to go see a therapist. This is getting out of hand. We have a good one at the hospital. I'll make an appointment today for when we get back.", Anne told him determined to nip her husband's overprotective streak once and for all.

"I don't need help except for keeping Ronald away from my baby, but a shotgun and some rock salt would help.", James hissed lowly as he suddenly felt dizzy. "Uh….I don't feel so good honey.", he said, slurring his words at the end.

"Turn the van around.", Anne suddenly gazed at her husband, quite worried about some of James' behaviors which were starting to sound alarm bells in her head about his head.

"What?"

Anne quickly checked her suddenly out of sort's husband. "Turn the van around, in my professional opinion you are showing signs of problems I was trained to detect and treat and I think we need to get you checked out, now. Your left eye is dilated.", Anne ordered him as she pulled out her cell phone and began to dial then stopped.

"You can't do that."

"Want to bet, I think you might be having a stroke….Kimberly do you think you can drive us back to Middleton?"

"Yes Mom, I can do that. Anything to make sure Dad's alright.", the teen heroine responded wondering if this was for real.

"Good honey. Now James, pull over and get into the backseat."

"But _our_ trip…"

"Can be postponed until you get checked out.", Anne interrupted her husband.

"Anne…."

"You're right we should go to the nearest Emergency Room. They have a Neurological Care Center at Memorial Hospital. Since we're so far away from Middleton this will have to do…No, no we're just as far from it...Middleton is the best choice, we have to hurry. Come on James time is wasting.", Anne urged her husband.

"But…"

"Don't worry about it James, if you're alright you'll probably be out in about oh five or six days. We have to be careful you know."

James pulled into an empty parking lot.

"Honey I'm fine.", he pleaded.

"James smile.", Anne ordered as his door opened.

"Good now repeat this.", Anne kept on with the simple test.

"My Kimmie-cub is a big girl.", Anne continues.

"My Kimmie-cub esss a beg gerl.", James replied.

"James roll your tongue like this.", Anne instructed not very happy with the slurring of the words.

The rocket scientist complied.

"Now raise both arms.", Anne instructed.

The rocket scientist did like he was told.

"I guess it dissolved already although I don't like the slurring of your speech, but we'd better get back to Middleton where I can have you checked out. Now unfasten and get into the backseat."

"But honey I'm alright…."

"Maybe you are, but you don't act like it and you are going to get checked out….today and I am not taking _no_ as an answer."

"Damn.", James muttered as he and Anne got into the back seat and Kim got behind the wheel.

As Anne buckled in she hit the speed dial.

"Beth patch me through to the ER.", Anne in doctor mode told the receptionist as the teen turned the van back around towards Middleton.

"Dr. Allison this is Dr. Possible, I have a possible stroke victim…..Caucasian male, age forty-four….Five foot eleven and one hundred and eighty-eight pounds. He is exhibiting signs of a stroke and we are an hour and twenty minutes out. His BP? …. Just a second I'll have it and his temperature.", Anne informed the Doctor taking the call as Tim passed up his Mom's medical bag that she kept in the van.

"Anne I'm fine….."

"Not until I get you checked out James. Kimmie if you are ever going to disobey a speed limit now would be a good time.", Anne urged, "We are as close to Middleton as we are to Colorado Springs."

"Yes Ma'am.", Kim replied with her attention on the road as she depressed the throttle further towards the floor knowing her Mom wouldn't play a joke like this on anyone.

Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator and automatically pushed the connect button without looking at it. Wade's image appeared and he could see that she was driving. "Go ahead Kim."

"We're heading back to Middleton. Mom thinks Dad had a stroke. She's already called the hospital. Could you let the Police know I'm coming through and that we could use an escort right now? We are beginning to run into traffic.", she relayed to her tech guru without looking at the screen.

There were keyboard sounds coming through the Kimmunicator, "I just notified them and the State Police will meet you enroute to the hospital.", Wade informed her, "Since this is an emergency don't worry about the speed, just be safe."

"Got it Wade, you Rock.", Kim told her genius tech guy without bothering to switch off her unit. The red headed heroine pressed the emergency flashers and pressed on the horn as she passed a car that was in front of her.

"But I feel fine Annie.", James groused as Anne took her husband's blood pressure.

"You **are** going to the ER as soon as we get back, now relax.", Anne ordered as she spoke to the Emergency Room Doctor relaying his BP and temperature.

"Yes Ma'am.", James gave up and relaxed.

"Anne I don't think he has a leak, give him an aspirin.", Dr. Allison told her.

"I have them in my bag."

"Right now you should be alright but we've got a room waiting for you when you get here.", he informed her.

"I owe you Chris, thanks.", Anne said as she continued to watch her husband.

Anne Possible gave two aspirins to her husband, "Here, I'll get you some water...boys?"

A bottle magically appeared in her hand.

In twenty minutes a Squad Car pulled up alongside with its lights flashing and getting Kim's attention to follow him he pulled ahead and over and turned on his siren to warn traffic in their path.

XXX

_Later at Middleton High School:_

A strange looking contraption wheeled into the school parking lot and made its way out to the practice fields, up to the small number of helmeted players. They had only gotten on the field a half hour before and were now stretching out.

It seemed to recognize the person who was in charge and rolled up to him.

Taken back by the approach of the robot Coach Roberts just stared.

"Coach Roberts is Ron Stoppable here?", the semi metallic voice with the face of an African pre-teen asked.

"Uh yes he is, one moment please. I'll get him for you."

"What is that thing?", Dave Alberts asked the other guys in the group he was with.

"That's a Wadebot, it's probably for me.", a voice replied from behind a helmet mounted cage.

"Stoppable get over here.", Roberts called out.

"See.", Ron told them, "It's never good when you see a Wadebot."

"Yes Coach.", Ron came up and removed his helmet.

"It's for you."

"Ron.", Wade's voice started, "Kim's headed back into town. Her Dad might have had a stroke and they're going to the Hospital ER. Are you..."

"Just a second Wade."

"Go. You have the phone numbers, use them to keep us informed.", Coach Roberts ordered and pointed back to the locker room.

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied as turned to jog off the field.

XX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"I can walk.", James griped as two sets of hands helped him out of the van when he saw the gurney.

_'Crud.'_ James voicelessly moaned.

"Thank you Officers, you might have made the difference. Please be careful.", Anne told the men as she followed the knot of people heading into the waiting Emergency Room.

Kim hung back, "Sir I guess you'll have to write me a ticket. Here is my license and insurance card."

"Miss Possible that is not necessary, you were acting as a first responder. In that role you do anything that you can as long as you are not endangering the safety of innocents.", A Trooper with two stripes on his sleeve replied.

"So please go inside and wait.", he then advised, "I'm sure your Mother will appreciate it."

"Yeah thanks, but I'd better get my brothers before they turn the van into something dangerous.", Kim frowned realizing that the twins had been behaving for much longer than was usual, "But I'd better move the van first."

Moments later a sweating and hyper blond young man ran up to the entrance and found Kim returning, "KP...How's your Dad? I…I just found out and I got here as fast as I could."

"I don't know, Mom's with him right now, can you help me with the Tweebs?"

"Yeah KP, are you alright? You're trembling.", Ron replied as he took her hand.

"Sorry, I uh had to speed to get back here I'm still coming down from the whole sitch.", Kim shuddered and tried to relax into her boyfriend, "I'm really worried about Dad."

"Honey go get a soda. I'll watch your brothers."

Kim sighed then nodded and left after a moment.

Ron noticed Jim and Tim were behaving themselves almost like they did once before when they were under the influence of mind control devices.

"What's wrong with you two?", Ron inquired seeing the change in their personalities.

"It's not fun when they're too involved to notice it.", Jim Possible explained.

"Huh?"

"We are geniuses.", Tim clarified.

"So we declared a truce until Dad is better.", Tim added.

"Oh so all that stuff was an act?", Ron inquired as the twins glanced at each other then winked.

"Yeah but Kim doesn't realize it yet.", Tim informed Ron.

"Listen let's get you guys something too."

"Thanks Ron."

X

"Kids, they're moving your Father to a room in a while. After he's settled in you can go up and visit him.", Anne informed Kim and the twins after several hours.

"Is Dad going to be OK?", Kim asked suddenly feeling very low at the moment..

"Yes, but it looks he's had a minor stroke. We've already run a CT scan and we've got him scheduled for a MRI this afternoon. His heart and blood pressure are normal. It'll just take a few days to figure out how bad it was."

Ron spoke up, "But Mr. P was in good health, what could have caused it?"

"Oh any number of things Ronald. Stress could have been a contributing factor. James has a very stressful position at the Space Center and sometimes he doesn't eat right or get enough sleep or exercise. It might have been stress from a simple conversation that was the tipping point.", Anne looked at the kids and noticed the blond teen stiffen for a second then the color drained from his face.

"Ronald is there something wrong?", Anne asked concerned by the unusual display.

"Uh excuse me I need to get a drink of water and some air.", Ron Stoppable weakly replied as he shakily got up from the chair he had been sitting in for a couple of hours.

"Ron?", Kim inquired with wide eyes.

"I'll be back in a jiffy...I uh promise."

The red headed surgeon instructed her children, "Kids you stay here, Kim keep an eye on them. I'll be right back."

"Mom?"

"Don't worry honey, just do as I asked.", Anne smiled to them.

A few moments later Anne caught up with a trembling Ron who was very much alone at the moment, "Come with me Ronald."

"Ma'am?"

"Come with me _please_.", Anne repeated herself.

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron followed the surgeon down a hall to an office.

After she opened the door Anne in '_Doctor_' Possible mode motioned for the blond teen to sit down. "Something is bothering you Ronald...can you tell me what it is?"

"It's nothing Ma'am….."

"If it was nothing then why are you shaking like you are? You can talk to me like you always could…."

"Sigh, I was thinking about what you said...about a simple conversation doing this to Mr. P. I laid into him today, mostly out of frustration. And that might have caused this. I could have made this happen. KP wouldn't have her Dad or you your husband and it would have been my fault. Lord I'm still a loser, I can't do anything right…..", Ron told her still visibly shuddering as he paused for a moment.

"The twins would have been without their Dad. Maannn, I screwed up. I should never have snarked at him..."

"Ronald get hold of yourself.", Anne reached out and grabbed the shaking hand, "You did not cause this. James doesn't get enough exercise, he doesn't always eat right and he has a pre-disposition towards this type of event. He has high stress levels because of his job...I think he had a couple of uncles who had strokes. So it's a combination of things. Ronald Stoppable doesn't have that much control over my husband's life."

"But Mrs. P, I tweaked him about me and KP dating..."

"Do **not** concern yourself with James being overly protective of my daughter Ronald. James has to get over that mindset; I will tell you that he isn't all that innocent when it comes to girls. He was much more of a 'chaser' than you are."

"A chaser Ma'am?", Ron asked.

"A 'chaser', he chased the skirts back in high school and he is of the mindset that all boys are that way because he was.", Anne clarified.

"Ma'am I don't follow..."

"Think of Justin Wilson, Ronald.", Anne suggested, "But without the good looks, or the charm. James was pretty dorky and he had a high opinion of himself. I think he got that because he was so smart."

"Oh, I think I understand Ma'am.", the light seemed to go on in the blond's head.

"The problem was that only maybe one half of one percent of the population is in James' level mentally. Justine Flanner and Wade Load are two examples. My husband let it go to his head and never got the idea that not _everyone_ can be that intelligent. That's where part of his problem came from.", Anne explained.

"Problem?"

"Imagine being having a prodigy with exceptional intelligence, athletic performance and good looks all rolled up in your eldest offspring. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that very few people in the world can measure up to her and just pale in comparison. This can lead to the father being over protective of his 'baby', Ronald."

"Sigh, so I should just let KP go and find someone in her 'class' then.", Ron sagged.

"**No**, Kimberly is totally happy with you, Ronald. You calm her, you slow her down. You two fit like a complex puzzle. What she gives you can take and visa versa. Deep down inside I think you are what she truly needs to be complete. I think in time that you will nearly form a perfect harmony.", Anne smiled and added to bolster the teen's confidence, "And I wouldn't mind at all if you were my son-in-law someday. But you know the funny thing?"

"No Ma'am what is it?"

"James will come to this conclusion too, in time once he overcomes all the hurdles that he has placed in front of his face and he will know you for the fine young man you have become."

"I hope so, I love KP so much...But we have a lot to overcome to make all this happen.", Ron smiled for the first time since getting to the hospital.

"Take your time Ronald, you have my support and Nana's and Slim's. Don't worry it will work out."

"I hope so; I guess I'd better get back to KP..."

"I think that's a very good idea Ronald. She'll be wondering where her boyfriend got off to and come looking for you."

"Yes Ma'am and thanks, do you think later I can go up and see Mr. P?", Ron asked.

"Yes, but do you think you can do it while he's sort of out it? That way he won't get his 'Daddy' factor raised if he sees you.", Anne explained when she saw his eyebrows raise.

"I'll try to remain as unseen as possible.", Ron half smiled.

"Thank you so much Ronald. I'll make sure you have access anytime you wish."

"Thanks Ma'am, but I'm pretty good at going around unnoticed."

"Well I'll go back first Ronald there is no reason for Kimberly to know that we've spoken about anything. Doctor patient confidentiality you know.", Anne got up and opened the door.

"Yes Ma'am and thank you."

"Ronald you are almost my son, I helped raise you with my daughter, so please look upon me as your second mother if you would."

"I already do Mrs. Dr. P, I already do."

Anne grabbed him and crushed him in a massive hug, "Thank you so much." Then she turned to leave.

X

"How are you kids doing? I'm going in to see your Father in a moment."

"Let Daddy know we're here for him Mom.", Kim spoke up for her brothers, "Uh have you seen Ronnie, I'm sorta worried about him."

"Oh he should be along anytime...See there he is.", Anne pointed out as the blond teen entered the waiting room still a little pale.

The younger red head got up and dashed to her boyfriend with questioning eyes, "Where were you Ronnie, I was worried."

"I just needed a minute KP, I'm alright now.", Ron vaguely said.

"Anyway, no worries KP, let me get you something to eat. You guys are going to blow away in a light breeze. Jim, Tim you guys want to come with us?"

"Are you guys gonna neck?", Jim started

"It'll be gross.", Tim finished not really in sync at the moment.

"No we're not going to neck at least right now. Why? Do you want pictures? We're just going to make sure you guys are fed.", Ron informed them seeing both of the twins pale, "Mrs. P would you care for something?"

"A sandwich would be fine Ronald. Thank you.", the surgeon replied.

X

"What did Mom want you for?", Kim asked as they all got up to make their way to the cafeteria.

"Uh I had a clothing mishap. That's all.", Ron lied hoping his girlfriend would buy into it.

"Oh I hope it wasn't too embarrassing Ronnie. Now come on brothers, my bottom is dead from sitting in those chairs without a break.", Kim pulled Jim to his feet.

"Come on future brother-in-law.", Ron offered his hand to the younger of the Tweebs seeing him pale at the thought.

Kim smiled as she caught the sight and offered her hand to her other brother.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

"Why did Stoppable have to leave again?"

"Some machine came to the field and got him and told him that Possible's old man had a stroke.", Coach Roberts informed him, "I had to let him go and you were in the office talking to Mister Rockwaller."

"A _stroke_? I hope he's alright. I'd hate to have something like this _affecting_ one of my students.", Steve Barkin now in vice-principal mode replied, "Do me a favor and call Possible's tech person to see if Stoppable is going to be at the practice this afternoon. I mean tell him we _understand_ if he's not and to just notify us. Anyway Mister Rockwaller wants us to push Stoppable and I think the best way to do that is not to have him mad at us all the time." Steve waited as Ernie booted up the computer.

"Yeah Coach give me a couple of minutes.", Ernie responded as he looked up a web site on the computer he had booted up in the office after a couple of minutes of typing the office phone rang.

Ernie Roberts picked up the phone, "What did you need Coach Roberts?"

"Dr. Load?"

"Yes.", Wade answered.

"I understand that Stoppable had to go to the hospital because of Miss Possible's Father probably having a medical emergency is that correct?"

"Yes Sir. They're getting ready to take Dr. Possible in for an MRI his family and Ron are at the hospital. Ron might be back to practice tonight. They are getting ready to take turns being with him except of course the twins.", Wade informed the Coach.

"If Stoppable can't make it in please have him notify the office here.", Roberts instructed.

"Yes Sir, I will do that. But I think Mrs. Possible is going to want him to keep as much of his normal activities up. Dr. Possible has quite a lot of support in the community.", Wade explained.

"I understand, please give our regards to the Possible family and hopes that Dr. Possible recovers quickly and completely."

"Speaking for the Possibles I am sure they appreciate your thoughts. I will relay them to Mrs. Dr. Possible.", Wade told them.

XXX

Global Justice Headquarters:

"Agent Du, please come in to my office.", the leader of the United Nations crime fighting force, Global Justice, called over her secured net.

"Yes Ma'am, right away.", Du's voice answered.

X

"Dr. Director do we have a 'situation'?", Will asked.

"Possibly, Dr. Possible, the rocket scientist, has been admitted to the hospital. The initial diagnosis is that of a stroke, though extensive tests need to be run. But from the reports we have obtained this is the case.", Betty informed him.

"Wasn't Dr. Possible subjected to Dr. Drakken's Brain Drain Machine last spring?", Will inquired wondering if something like that event could trigger James' current medical situation.

"It's good you remembered Agent Du. I want tests done on that machine...or rather what's left of it. I'd like to make sure this the device isn't the cause of Dr. Possible's current trauma. It is not normal for anyone as young as Doctor Possible to have a stroke, although it is not unknown either."

"Ma'am we should send flowers to his room.", he advised.

"I have already done so and have sent a card to this room."

"I'm sure you would have already taken care of that Ma'am. Considering the possible implications and the current work load, I suggest three of our scientists and three technicians to study the effects of the machine on the human brain."

"Are you sure we can't put more on this project?", Betty inquired.

"I'm not sure Ma'am, we have all the super villains on the loose and my opinion is that we shouldn't tie all of our technical staff on only one or two projects. If we do that we won't be flexible enough to handle any threats that may come up.", Will said, worried.

"We could take some of our full time field people and bring them back and put assign 'part time' Agents to pick up some of their slack."

"Yes Ma'am we could do that, but we only have one or two that we could have out in the field.", Will tried to work it out in his head.

"Well I'd like to use Kimberly and Ronald..."

"Not Kimberly, she must be devastated at the moment, I highly doubt if she could keep her focus because of the stress.", Will interrupted.

"Then we'll have to use Ronald as a solo asset Will. We haven't tested him, but if it is true what that Yamanouchi Agent has told us, we could use Ronald as long as we deploy him not too far from home.", the mono-visioned leader thumbed her fingers on her desk trying to come up with a way to make the number of personnel spread further, then she paused.

"Contact Dr. Load and have him put Mr. Stoppable on a secure line for us when he's available, I expect we'll find him at the hospital...So we'd better do it without Miss Possible being aware of our situation and veto this as Team Leader."

"If you remember Ma'am Team Possible is offline until they return from vacation, but I agree, we are going to have to do this on the sly.", Will frowned.

"I know I don't like it either, I'll also call the FBI for assistance. Right now we can use their help.", Betty picked up the phone to make the first of several important phone calls.

Will frowning, did as he was asked when Wade's image appeared and spoke, "Agent Du to what do I owe this honor?"

"Dr. Load we have a manpower crisis here at GJ and Dr. Director wants to make use of one of the members of Team Possible. When you can please get him on a secure line?"

"You'll have to wait Agent Du he's with Kim at the hospital at the moment and I think he's going to head home in a little while. Now I haven't talked to him about what's going on yet, but you are going to have to split time with the football team too. So if it's not urgent you might have to wait a couple of days.", the tech guru informed the Agent.

"It's not urgent Dr. Load, but Dr. Director does need to talk to him, I think that this will also serve as a valuable training tool for him if he takes this on as a part time assignment.", Will frowned not very happy about putting a 'new guy' on some upcoming operations by himself.

"Like I said, I will contact him when he's available...and you are correct we'd better not use Kim, she'd be too distracted right now.", Wade broke the contact as he monitored what was being said between Kim, Ron and the twins.

X

"How are you feeling James?", Anne leaned in to kiss her husband on the forehead.

"I really had a stroke?", he responded very calmly.

"We think so, you'll be under the care of some of the other staff because my relationship with you might affect your treatment.", Anne saw his eyes open wide.

"But you've always taken care of us."

"Not always, this is a Neurologist's specialty and it's too important not to have the right person in charge. Since next spring I'll be the Chief of Staff I'll be included on all updates, but right now Dr. Wagner is your primary physician."

"Well what's happening now?"

"We are moving you up to your room and after you get settled in a little while, and you are going for a MRI in an hour or so. You'll be in there for an hour...at least.", Anne explained.

"Great."

"Well right now, don't get upset before you go down I want to let the kids in to see you.", Anne informed him.

"Yeah I'd like to see them...are they alright?"

"Yes, but Kimberly is very distraught right now and Ronald is nearly so."

"Ronald?"

"Yes Ronald, he stood up to you today and you had a stroke. Right now, how do you think he feels? He's holding it together and in doing so he's holding your Kimmie-cub together and is looking after the twins.", Anne explained.

"I suppose I should talk to him."

"Yes you should, but before you do that you are going to get settled in and get more tests done. I'm going to send Ronald off to football practice to keep his mind from the implications of this morning. Now when he comes back tonight talk to him if you are awake, don't traumatize him.", Anne advised, "Remember you're not the only one who loves your baby."

"Yes Anne, I promise to go lighter on the boy….."

"Good you might save yourself some grief in doing this. That young man does love you like a second father and whether you realize it or not he may end up as your son-in-law, so don't alienate him."

"I know I'm trying."

X

"Ron, I'm worried about Dad.", Kim looked at him then down at her partially eaten lunch.

"Me too KP, I really feel bad about talking to him that way and then this happen. I should have kept my big fat mouth shut.", the blond teen hadn't really touched his food either.

There was a silence at the table for a moment. "No you did the right thing. It had to be said and better sooner than later. If we're ever going to have a long term relationship Dad does have to get over this.", Kim now looked at Ron's big brown eyes, "And I **do** want that relationship with you." At this point the twins were very smart in keeping their mouths shut although they were obviously traumatized.

"Yeah I guess, I just feel all jumbled up right now.", Ron told her softly knowing the twins were listening in and probably taking mental notes as well.

"Well maybe we'd better get Mom something and go back to the waiting room.", Kim suggested.

"Yeah, you guys wait here. I'll take care of it.", Ron smiled as he got up to go through the line again.

XXX

_JAL flight 8257:_

The white haired old man sat comfortably in his first class seat with his fingertips touching and his eyes closed with a contented smile on his face as he contemplated the efforts that the Yamanouchi School had put forth over the summer._ 'Soon Stoppable-san must take up his weapon, he must become one with it to become the master that he is destined to be.',_ Sensei mused.

XXX

_ER waiting room:_

Kim walked up the registration window, "Ma'am I'm Kim Possible and my Dad's in the ER right now."

"Yes I know Kimberly; they are nearly ready to move your Father."

"Yeah I figured that they would, uh could you tell my Mom that we brought something for her to eat?"

"I'll let the triage nurse know. She's due to go back there in a minute."

"Thanks."

X

"Kimmie thank you for the sandwich. We're going to get James into 3121 in about a half hour. Why don't you and the twins head home and come back in the early evening? James should be done with his tests for the day and be able to have visitors.", Anne suggested to her daughter.

"I guess I could get the van unpacked... uh Ron do you want to stay here or take off for a little while."

"KP, Mrs. P I should get home and feed Rufus. It's about two thirty and I have practice at four thirty. So how about I come back up tonight?", Ron asked.

"That sounds alright Ronald, but I don't want you staying up here all night."

"I'll do what I can, Mrs. P. Can I bring anything for later?"

"I don't think you need to do what, but I would bring a book. I don't think James is going to be too talkative with everything on his IV tree.", Anne explained, "He'll be out not too long after dinner."

"I guess that would be the best time for me to keep him company."

"I'm sorry Ronald, but James has been a grouchy old bear, I should have had him checked before now."

"Sigh, I understand. I hope he gets better. Like I said I'll be back tonight after practice and I fix something for Rufus. I promise."

"Ron do you want to ride home with us?", Kim asked seeing him a little distracted.

"Uh yeah...Thanks."

"Do you want to come home and talk for a little while?"

"Maybe I'd better not KP, I have some thinking to do and then I have to go over the playbook on spread options. Coach Roberts is testing us on this stuff and every night I have an hour's worth of homework on football plays. And I missed today's quiz."

"What happens if you miss a quiz Ronald?", Anne inquired.

"Two hundred pushups and two miles on the track and twenty wind sprints...Extra.", Ron informed them.

"Ouch.", Jim told them.

"Yeah ouch. I'll call before I come out tonight.", Ron replied.

XXX

"Hold up Stoppable."

"Yes Coach?"

"Uh how is Mr. Possible?"

"I don't know yet Sir, I'm going to fix Rufus some dinner and then head back up there to visit. Hopefully I'll find out something more."

"It's going to be a late night for you then isn't it?", Coach Roberts asked.

"Yes Sir, but I've had long missions before. I'll make do."

"Well don't try and do too much, you'll get worn down and be of no use.", the Coach suggested.

"Yes Sir I'll try to remember it, uh I have a question."

"What is it Son?"

"Well last night I met a couple of guys from Upperton while KP and I were on a date. I wonder if you've heard of them."

"What are their names Stoppable?"

"If I remember it was Brad Phillips and Mark White."

"Oh? And where did you meet Phillips?"

"It was at a teen dance place. They were there with a couple of Middleton Cheerleaders.", Ron explained.

"Did they ask you what we're running?"

"Yes Sir, all I told them was a three-four and a pro style offense. They said they're running a three-four as well and something called a Veer.", Ron informed Roberts.

"Yes that is what they ran last year. Did they ask you anything personal?"

"Sir, I don't talk about KP."

"I'm sure you don't, but I meant about you as a player?"

"They asked me what position I played...I told them I had been trying to run the football, but I didn't tell them how fast I run. They know that I'm a new player 'cause the girls they were with knew KP and me.", Ron informed the older man.

"OK that's not too bad, as you can probably guess they wanted information about us and you only told them the minimum. Let me know if they get a hold of you again and try to get more information."

"Yes Sir, I'll do that."

"Now tomorrow morning there will be no hitting, we're just going to go over plays and get better timing. You'd better get going if you're going to take care of that rodent before going up to the hospital. When are your parents going to be home?"

"They might be back tomorrow afternoon or night or maybe another day. The sooner the better, if you know what I mean."

"Lonely huh, I know what you mean. We'll see you in the morning Stoppable."

XX

"Hey Rufus I'm back.", Ron yelled knowing his rodent buddy was a notorious heavy sleeper. The blond teen walked into the kitchen and got out some ground beef to brown. Then he added some taco seasoning and went downstairs to the basement to start a load of wash.

Five minutes later he was back upstairs to begin slicing up tomatoes and chop up onions. Within another ten minutes he drained off the grease from the beef and turned it down to simmer.

"Come on buddy, I'm getting ready to grate up some cheese for these nachos I'm making.", Ron yelled again as he chopped up lettuce and onions.

"Cheeeese.", a small voice called out.

X

"Now are you full Rufus?", Ron asked as he watched the pink mole rat devour twice what he was able to eat.

"Nah nuh.", Rufus chittered.

"You're greedy buddy, I'll slice you up some cheese to tide you over till I get back.", Ron laughed, hearing the buzzer on the washing machine he went down to the basement to put his stuff in the dryer. In a few moments he returned.

"Rufus I'm going in to the hospital to sit with Mr. P. I'll be home in a couple of hours.", Ron told his buddy after coming back upstairs, "You stay here and watch TV or something."

Rufus began chittering obviously upset by Ron's announcement.

"Come on buddy give him a break, he's just looking out for KP.", Ron explained to his pink rodent who was standing on his hind legs using language unfit for society, well society that didn't frequent the bars that were on wharfs.

After a couple of minutes the flushed rodent ran out of gas and was only growling occasionally now.

"Just calm down buddy everything will be just fine.", Ron patted his little friend on the head and headed to the garage to get his 'normal' transportation that was still running much better since the Tweebs had worked in it the previous spring.

The blond teen opened the garage door and grabbed on to his trusty yet old and junky motor scooter. After closing the double door he started his two wheeled calamity up and donned his helmet. With a puff of oily smoke he was soon off.

Ten minutes later Ron pulled up into the motorcycle parking lot, removed his helmet and locked up his transportation._ 'I wonder if I'll get something decent if it gets stolen...Nah, I'll have to walk everywhere again. Crud, I wish it would get run over by a bus or train or something.',_ Ron groaned at having to deal with something that could hardly get above twenty...going off a cliff.

Ron walked to the elevator mentally chastising him for not bringing a card or flowers,_ 'I gotta remember to do that tomorrow night.' _In a couple of minutes he was on the third floor standing outside room 3121.

Taking a deep breath he entered. In the darkened room he could see the form under the sheets. Almost unnoticed, a red head was sitting in a chair beside the sleeping form. He could see that she too was asleep.

"Ma'am you should go get some rest, I have it now.", Ron whispered to the surgeon putting his overlarge hand on her shoulder.

"Ronald...Oh thank you for waking me. I must have dozed off.", Anne Possible replied in a whisper shaking her head while doing so, "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Was KP up here?"

"Yes she and the boys left an hour ago.", Anne looked at her watch.

"I'll stay here for a while...if that's alright?"

"You're a good boy Ronald, thank you so much. Do me a favor..."

"Ma'am?"

"Don't stay up here all night. You need to get some sleep too.", Anne instructed as she got up still keeping her voice low.

"Yes Ma'am I promise, but you need some sleep as much as anyone. Somebody's got to be the one everyone leans on and that will eventually be you.", Ron's insight seemed to go way past his years.

"Maybe so Ronald, but I want you to know that they are monitoring James constantly, he had another mini stroke...I didn't want to tell Kimberly while the boys were here. The sound on the machine is on low and once in a while a doctor or nurse will be in. James is being monitored constantly.", the brain surgeon explained.

"I promise to keep an eye on him Ma'am."

"I know you will now give me a hug and promise not to stay too late, you're a growing boy and you need your rest."

"Yes Ma'am I already did. I have to be at practice at seven thirty anyway. Oh Coach Roberts gives his best from the team.", Ron informed the surgeon.

"Tell him thank you and if you talk to GJ tell them thank you for the card and flowers.", Anne added.

"I will now, I'll see you later Ma'am...I'm going to call for a taxi to get you home I didn't see the van in the parking lot and you don't want to ride my scooter...it's an 'acquired' taste.

"Thank you Ronald I have to go back to my office for a moment."

The elder red head gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. Ron pulled his Kimmunicator off his belt and punched the connect button.

"Hey Ron what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sit with Mr. Dr. P for a while here at the hospital, could you get Mrs. P a taxi home?...I uh sorta promised."

"Sure, it'll be there in about five minutes and they know to wait for her. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope that will take care of it good night."

"Good night Ron."

"Thanks buddy...like KP said you rock.", Ron smiled shutting the device down as he walked back inside the darkened room to begin his vigil.

With a sigh Ron sat down in the chair and looked over at the man who he had known most of his life even though currently was having a little problem with him._ 'Ah KP, it would be so nice, if it could happen.' _The teen began to enter a low level of meditation to contemplate the events that surrounded him and their meanings.

X

After the nurse had come in and checked Dr. Possible again, the blond suddenly had an idea and entered a much deeper state.

"_Sensei are you there?"_

Nothing...

"_Sensei I need your guidance on a matter of importance.", _Ron tried again.

"_What is it Stoppable-san?"_

"_I have a problem."_

"_Please enlighten me into what troubles you my young friend.",_ the wizened master urged.

"_KP...you know Kim's Dad had a stroke...I guess he's had a second one. You know that I was able to heal hurts before KP and I had that bonding thing."_

"_And you wish to see if there is a way for you to 'fix' this damage to Kim-san's Father...Am I correct?"_

"_Uh yeah Sensei, you pretty much have it."_

"_Please sit in the same room where he is and ensure that he is not aware of what we are going to attempt."_

"_I have a chair by his bed, he's been asleep for a while and the nurse shouldn't be back for a while."_

"_That is good, now I must warn you that you will take on the symptoms of the 'patient' if we are successful, so you must be careful for a time as you yourself will also feel what he feels. Your Monkey Power should be able to block any permanent damage to you while it fixes the affliction that you will take on.", _Sensei cautioned.

"_I have to try, he is like my second Father to me.", _Ron explained, _"Will it be will it be dangerous?"_

"_Yes there is danger, so you must be careful because you will take the malady onto yourself. With a stroke there could be brain damage. Are you sure that you must attempt this? Are you fearful?"_

"_Heck yeah I'm fearful Sensei, I'm afraid of everything, remember who you're talking to. I'll be lucky to get out of this with clean boxers.", _Ron replied getting a reverberating snort on the plane that they were communication through.

"_Ah even when faced by dire circumstances you still have humor, there is hope for you yet. Please move a chair to Mr. Possible's side when you have done so sit in the chair and place one hand on either side of his head.",_ Sensei instructed.

"_I am ready.", _Ron replied a few moments later.

"_I will lead you into an extremely deep trance. Please follow."_

"_Yes Master.", _Ron replied as he felt other minds seem to join him.

X

_Four hours later:_

"_There is another one.", _a voice pointed out for the fifth time.

"_Stoppable-san continue as before.",_ the spot seemed to highlight, then repair itself.

X

When it was all over Ron was sagging, _"Master do you feel any more blockages?"_

"_No we think that was the last one. The last episode that he had nearly used all your strength to defeat and mend it. Between the hospital staff and ourselves we seemed to have succeeded in our endeavor."_

"_That is good, I am exhausted. May we break the link?"_

"_Yes it will be good to do so. I will see you soon. Stoppable-san you did a tremendous service to Mr. Possible. Very well done.", _Sensei responded as he and 'others' were tired as well.

"_You will see me soon? I can't leave Middleton right now, I have football and school is getting ready to start…..I can't leave KP right now, she needs me….."_

"_I will see you in a day or two; you will not have to leave your home at this time. Good night young Master."_

"_Good night Sir.", _Ron responded wondering what was going on.

Ron feeling extremely dizzy, nauseous and tired slowly got up from his chair to look over at the older man who he had known most of his life._ 'I hope I did enough, Mr. P. Sleep well, I'm sorry for acting the way I did.'_

XXX

_JAL flight 8257:_

_'Well Stoppable-san has passed another hurdle. Soon he will be the warrior that we have envisioned.', _the white haired man smiled to himself as he drifted off.

XXX

_Middleton:_

The blond exited the room quietly. Staggering over to the elevator he avoided the gaze of the busy night staff and went down to the main floor.

_'Man I don't have the balance to ride, I'd better walk instead.', _he thought to himself as he appeared under the influence of alcohol or drugs, _'I need to get home and some sleep.'_

After somewhat longer than normal walk Ron arrived back at the Stoppable home and unsteadily climbed the stairs to his room and the waiting bed.

_'Oh man I feel bad.', _Ron mused as his stomach lurched. The blond teen staggered into his bathroom where he sagged to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain throne.

XXXX

OK you can release your seat belts till next week guys.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and the rest of the sometimes quaint characters from the show 'Kim Possible belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and are neither mine nor CB's. You know we don't even make a red cent off this little hobby of ours; it just lets us annoy people.

Also I have had Armydude on IM and he is actively composing his next chapter of 'Animal', I assure you it will be good.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome back and I hope everyone had a good Independence Day celebration. In the last episode our little Ronnie does some pretty remarkable stuff, pleased don't be surprised by him doing amazing things in the future. I remember cautioning readers about being careful about who they should hate. And you know the reason why. Now Ron was inadvertently healing before he went for the summer to Yamanouchi. Now they have been able to focus this ability of his and with practice he should be able to help people out.

So I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, alerted or reviewed any part of 'The Hunter' so far. And speaking of reviewers let's get to them: Jimmy1201, yeah the coaches are considerate of Ron…or are they considerate of the Possibles? And Bonnie and her sisters are going to have a conversation with someone real close to them…more on that later. CB yeah what can I say, most people use a tea spoon to stir things up, I prefer a canoe paddle. Pbow….do you actually think I am going to let Kim and Ron have a lot of time together? LOL Is Daddy Possible going to be grateful? Does he even realize what Ron did for him? Rear Admiral….thanks! Temporaryinsanity91…. Maybe, at least that _might_ be a theory, now I will reveal that the answers to James and the rest of his family will come out in Book Two. Readerjunkie….you want a dull story? Nah this is too much fun.

Now everyone is aware that CB is my beta, sound board and co-writer (for Bearsent176) and he has put up with me for like four years...I don't know how he does it! Thanks Man I owe ya.

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 23

_Middleton Hospital:_

The red headed brain surgeon quietly opened the door of her husband's room; a clipboard of reports tucked under one arm and an empty coffee cup in her other hand, _'Good he's still asleep. Now I wonder how long Ronald stayed last night, I'd better check with the nurse's station. That boy doesn't get enough rest. Maybe that's why he's so sluggish at times in the morning?'_

Though they had caught this in time, Anne Possible was still worried. The results hadn't come back with the MRI but the signs pointed to James having had another stroke about three or four hours after she finally left.

Sighing, Dr. Anne Possible was exhausted by the trip and the close call her husband had and attributed his actions towards Ron Stoppable as just an example of how the stroke (at least the first one) had affected him. Anne did trust the staff and knew that they would take at least as good of care of her family as she could.

Little did she know that there was an underlying cause of James' troubles and it wouldn't be understood for years until doctors began comparing notes.

After she checked James' BP and pulse without waking him, she quietly left and walked back to the nurse's station.

"Morning Anne, did you look in on James yet today?", Dr. Mackwald asked as he looked over some charts and made notes.

"Yes I did, he looks a lot better than last night. I had to leave, I just wasn't functioning anymore and my children needed me as much as James…..I knew that the doctors and nurses here would take care of James.", the brain surgeon replied.

"Yes, sometimes you can be _too_ close Anne and when you're real tired it can cloud your judgment.", Dr. Mackwald informed her, "You know the rest of the staff is more than competent. My advice is to let them do their jobs."

An older man approached in his usual while coat, "You two are early, and Anne aren't you supposed to be on vacation?", Dr. Swashplate asked.

"I am or was.", Anne replied as she took another sip of the black coffee she had just poured into her cup.

"That was a heck of a way to spend time off. Anyway I was looking over at James' charts..Did you know that James had another crash last night?….about two am and then it just got better on its own before any of the staff could react to it. I've never seen that before.", the chief of staff told them to gauge their reactions.

"Why didn't you call me?", the brain surgeon frowned.

"What could you have done Anne? If you tried to do anything in the condition you were in...well, it turned out almost like a false alarm. James is better this morning, _much_ better and I don't know why."

"You should have at least called."

"Yes we should have, but you had three kids at home who needed you besides James."

"Sigh, alright...When did Ronald leave last night?", Anne asked having made the request to keep an eye on the blond teen.

"Do you mean the person who was with James? The staff had a note that he was still there, and they had to pull him out for a while.", Swashplate revealed opening up a note he had in his lab coat.

"Sigh, I hope he wasn't traumatized by that.", Dr. Mackwald frowned, "If you don't know what's happening it can be very scary."

"Do we know when Ronald left?", Anne inquired.

"There's no record Anne, we should call him today to see if he's alright.", Swashplate told them, "maybe talk to him for a while."

"I'll have Kimberly do it; she can get Ronald to open up better than anyone I know. I'll call her later and tell her what to look for.", Anne stated.

"Good you do that, if it's something she can't handle I'll talk to the boy.", Dr. Swashplate volunteered.

"Thank you doctor, well since I'm in for at least a few days I suppose I'd better get caught up on paperwork. What do you have James undergoing today Sydney?"

"Well after that episode last night we want to get another MRI today to take a look and see what we can about those other clots that were developing.", Dr. Mackwald informed her.

"When are you taking him down?"

"After he wakes up we explain to him what's going on, but he's sleeping a little late this morning."

"That is unusual for him doctor, but I suppose after what he's gone through it's not completely unexpected.", Anne replied, "Call me when he's awake would you?"

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

'_Oh man do I have a headache.',_ the blond teen thought as he came to his senses in his bathroom, _'What happened, why am I in my bathroom?'_

Hearing his alarm going off and feeling a thumping in his head, Ron slowly came to his senses. Shaking his head he groaned, "Well I have to get up anyway. Man that was a weird dream last night. I wonder what I ate to dream that."

"Hey Rufus you up?", Ron croaked out wondering why he was dizzy and had an upset stomach and saw the pink rodent staring at him.

"Yeah Ron. Get up, hungry.", Rufus chittered.

"Yeah, gimme a minute, I have to shower or I'll be ripe going into practice."

"Ripe now...phew.", Rufus put his paw to his nose in disgust.

"You didn't worry about smell when I gave you that Limburger.", Ron coughed and dove towards the toilet again and hung his head over the edge as the dizziness overcame him again as it became clear to him what he had done during the night.

"Poor Ron."

"Yeah poor, _dumb_ Ron.", the blond wiped off his mouth and unsteadily got to his feet when he finished.

Still dizzy the blond teen stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower._ 'I hate me.',_ Ron thought.

_**'You did the right thing.', **_came the _counter argument_ .

_'Yeah for a guy that hates the ground I walk on and wants to launch me into the sun so that I can get a proper tan.'_

_**'You did for KP and Mrs. P if nothing else. You'll recover; sidekicks always recover even the dumb ones.'**_

_'Yeah sucks to be us...uh me.'_

The mole rat watched his master and shook his head as he seemed to listen to the silent debate.

After washing off his aching body Ron put on a change of clothes and slowly made his way downstairs to make something for Rufus to munch on while he went to practice.

XXX

"Come on Tweebs. I want to get to the hospital to see Dad.", Kim yelled at her brothers, "If you don't get a move on I'll have time to fix breakfast."

"We're coming.", Jim called back in desperation.

"There's no need to be nasty.", Tim's voice sounded off also, in similar tone.

A few minutes later the Possible kids were on the way in to visit their Father, with no idea of what transpired the night before.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

"Ron you look like hell, what's wrong with you? Did you get drunk last night?", Dave Alberts asked his running back while pulling his shoulder pads.

"I was up late with Kim's Dad he's in the hospital, he had a stroke.", Ron explained, "I couldn't get to sleep...I was worried about him."

"OK, but the coach wants some hitting today, you'd better opt out or get all your gear on.", the quarterback advised.

"Thanks Dave, but I have to get through this...I'll be fine. But I thought we weren't going to hit this morning.", Ron replied as he pulled his pants on and then his shoulder pads and practice jersey and cleats. Grabbing his helmet he made his way to the field along with the starting quarterback.

"They changed their minds."

"Great."

X

"Pro-set twenty-nine cross buck on three.", Dave called out.

Ron, as the ball was snapped, took a half step to his left , waited for the fullback to cross his path then cut to the right (making the cross buck) and took the handoff. He headed for the outside and the defenders who were holding blocking dummies to hit him with.

Seeing his path all plugged up a wave of dizziness overcame the blond as he stepped back to avoid two members posing as defenders, and spun counterclockwise and came back around until he saw a momentary opening between two linebackers which he dashed for.

Breathing hard Ron sprinted for the sidelines when the strong safety plowed into his side spinning the sidekick around again and into the ground.

Coach Roberts tossed his hat off in anger. "Dammit Stoppable, that was supposed to go to the nine hole.", Ernie ranted as he got to the teen who was on his knees heaving his stomach contents through his facemask.

"What's the matter Stoppable?"

"I'm just beat and I got dizzy...I saw the opening when I was stopped and tried to cut back.", Ron explained as he got back to his feet, "Why."

"It looked like I was watching a drunken monkey."

"I didn't mean to..."

"Go get a drink of water."

"Yes Sir."

X

"Well Coach does it look like we're about ready for 'Hell Week'?", Coach Barkin asked his assistant.

"Yeah, we'll be ready. Everyone is almost up to speed on the plays, but something's wrong with your little pal over there. Earlier it looked like he was drunk, but he didn't smell like booze.", Roberts informed the head Coach/Vice-Principal.

"What little pal Ernie?", Barkin asked for clarification.

"Stoppable, he looked sick and blew chunks...twice. After he got a sip of water he seemed to calm down."

"I'm heading into my office, send him in. I wanna get to the bottom of this."

"Sure thing Coach."

X

"Come in.", the voice growled.

"You want to see me Coach Barkin?", a wide eyed Ron Stoppable asked as he poked his head inside the doorway.

"Were you drunk on my practice field this morning Stoppable?"

"No Sir I don't drink…..I'm a minor. I was just dizzy and got sick to my stomach.", Ron explained.

"How did you get sick? You didn't infect any of my other players did you?"

"I don't think so, I have no idea why I got ill...I was just tired I guess from sitting up with Dr. Possible last night at the hospital. When I got back from the hospital I had a headache and was dizzy, I barfed and then did it again when I got up. Thought I tossed the last 10 meals, but I seem better now.", Ron said evasively, his old nemesis was getting much too close to what happened the previous night.

"What's wrong with Dr. Possible? Coach Roberts told me he had a stroke.", Barkin asked checking to make sure that Ron wasn't out carousing around on a 'school' night even if it _was_ during the summer.

"The other Dr. Possible, you know Mrs. Possible, told me that he had a stroke. I sorta volunteered to sit with him. Kim was real tired and so was Mrs. Dr. P.", Ron informed Barkin, "I mean KP would do it for me if my Dad was sick like that."

"Speaking of you Father how are your parents doing?"

"They should be back in town tonight or tomorrow Sir."

"They're not at home?"

"No Sir, they had some convention to go to."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I guess they've been gone a week or ten days. It'll be good to have them back home so someone can cook for us. Rufus just wants Bueno Nacho, and I can't really see cooking just for him and me."

"I see, are you still dizzy Stoppable?"

"Yes Sir, but not all the time...still have a headache too and I'm nauseous.", Ron informed the older man.

"Well go back out on the field and let me or Coach Roberts know if you need to take a breather.", the Coach told him as he motioned for the teen to leave.

_'I wonder if he was lying. Well he did stretch the truth when he was younger; I'll call up the hospital.' _Steve mused hoping to catch his favorite target in a lie.

Looking quickly into his phonebook, he smiled as he dialed the number. "Middleton Medical Center.", a voice announced.

"Yes this is Steve Barkin the Vice-Principal at Middleton High, I am checking on a patient of yours to see how he is doing."

"The patient's name Sir?"

"Dr. James Possible.", Steve replied.

"I can connect you to his room."

"That would be very nice...thank you.", Steve smiled, _'Maybe Stoppable wasn't lying.'_

After the phone rang for ten rings the school administrator tried again, "Miss.", Barkin said as he got the operator again, "There is no answer at Dr. Possible's room, is uh Dr. Possible the surgeon available?"

"One moment Sir, I will connect you to her.", the woman's answer came.

A few moments later another woman's voice came over Barkin's phone, "Dr. Possible, what can I do for you Mr. Barkin?"

"I have heard that your husband had a stroke, please accept my best wishes that he'll get better soon.", Steve said.

"Thank you Mr. Barkin, we were lucky and James is undergoing some tests. I hope that he will make a full recovery."

"Good, good. Now uh was Ronald Stoppable up to see him yesterday evening Ma'am?"

"Yes, he came here right from practice in the morning and later went back to afternoon practice...He returned last night to sit with James. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing he was just a little tired this morning.", Barkin told her.

"That's not surprising Mr. Barkin, we don't know when he went home, but he was here after midnight.", Anne informed him.

"How do you know?"

"That is approximately the time when James had his last stroke; the staff noted that Ronald was here at that time."

"Are you sure?"

"My staff does not make mistakes like that Mr. Barkin; I _assure_ you he was sitting here with my husband."

"I err hope that your husband is going to be better then."

"According to our instruments, he immediately got better."

"That's unusual isn't it?"

"Yes it is and we have called the technical representative we think the unit is in need of re-calibration.", Anne confided still not sure what caused the equipment to malfunction.

"Ah I see..."

"Mr. Barkin _why_ did you call? It's not that I don't appreciate the concern, but isn't this a little out of your 'comfort zone'?"

"It's about Stoppable, when he got to practice today he seemed a little out of sorts."

"Out of sorts? What do you mean by that?"

"Yes Ma'am, he admitting to being tired and having a headache.", Barkin responded not revealing the sickness and dizziness.

"If he stayed very late I could see him being tired and having a headache, and since I just informed you he was here until after midnight I suppose he didn't get all that much rest.", Anne responded, "What course of action has the school taken?"

"We are pulling him out of his rotation and letting him rest as he needs it.", Barkin said then added.

"Do you want me to send him to the hospital?"

"Don't have him make an extra trip Mr. Barkin, he was planning on being here today and I will have Kimberly pick him up from practice. I'll check him over once he gets here.", Anne promised.

"Don't make it too obvious Dr. Possible, I'd hate to think that he can't tell me something if he needs to.", the gruff school administrator advised.

"I'm sure that I can be subtle enough. Thank you, again, for letting me know about Ronald and I will tell James that you called. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to make some rounds today since I'm back in town.", Anne told him as she hung up her phone. She thought for a moment before pulling out her cell phone and made a call to another red head.

"Yeah Mom.", the younger red head answered.

"Are you guys coming in this morning?"

"MOM...(sigh) yeah we're a couple blocks away. How's Dad?"

"Surprisingly well. He's going down to the MRI again so you don't have to be in a hurry unless you want to see your Mother.", Anne laughed lightly at the end.

"Another MRI? Why? Daddy just had one."

"Oh we just want to check something out."

"Such as..."

"When I'm sure I'll clue you in, for now I'm going to keep this information to myself since I'm not what to make of it yet honey."

XX

"Now Mr. Possible, are you relaxed?", Joan Allen asked.

"Yes I'm quite comfortable Miss.", James replied.

"You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"I am very comfortable inside tight spaces, if you'd ever seen where we have to get into to work on some rockets...well this machine is roomy in comparison.", he informed her.

"I'm glad you think that way Sir, alright here we go.", Joan told him.

XXX

_Middleton International Airport:_

"Sir your passport and visa are in order, Please follow the yellow line and enjoy your stay in the United States."

"Thank you very much Miss you have been most hospitable.", the older white haired and bearded gentleman responded, "Ah I see my assistant is through as well, good day to you."

Sensei watched as Antubi Nanrotu approach him, _(We are through the last hurdle in our travels, now to begin the process, the others will follow in the next three days. We have much to do.)_

_(Sensei you know I never liked painting, it reminds me of the chores that my Mother gave me.),_ the aide muttered.

_(Think of it as reliving your childhood my friend. Paint will wash off; the others should be meeting us soon. We should hurry Satamu-san is sure to be waiting for us.), _Sensei half smiled.

Fifteen minutes later the two Japanese men opened the rear of a van and set their bags inside, then made their way to their seats.

"Let us speak in English since we must deal with locals.", Sensei instructed.

"Yes Master that would be best. As you know Yori-kun and Hirotaka have obtained the office space needed, filled out most of the paperwork and made the rental agreements.", Namori Satamu said as he brought them both up to date.

"That is very good. Now have you procured a contractor to repaint the space?", Narotu inquired, "I don't wish to paint unless I have to."

Chuckling, Satamu told his old friend, "Never fear, I have already contracted this work out. They will bring a full crew in after we take possession and should have the work done within two days. On the third day we should be moving in."

"And the Stoppables?", Sensei asked.

"They should be home in another day or two. But there was a problem with the Possibles however.", Satamu said.

"What kind of problem?", the Master inquired.

"From our sources the Father had a medical emergency."

"We are aware of the nature of the emergency my friend and I am assured that Dr. Possible will recover quickly and completely.", the ninja Master informed his Agent who had permanent duty in the Colorado city.

"What happened to him?"

"He had several blockages in his brain; we took steps to ensure that nothing bad will happen to him. I am confident that the rocket scientist will make great strides in recovering his health."

"How did that happen?"

"Never underestimate the power of the wielders of the Mystical Monkey Power my friend, we were able to use a link with other 'Initiates of the Power' and between all of us we were able to use Stoppable-san as a focal point to clear the blockages. It was very tiring work and our young man performed quite admirably. His mental awareness is indeed formidable.", Sensei told him.

"So when are we going to attempt this part of the operation?", Satamu asked.

"In the next several days, then I want to see if the Stoppables can keep a secret. After that we will complete this within the month, but we have to make it look good.", Sensei snorted, "I wonder what the Monkey Master will have to say about the surprise?"

"You are going to give him a heart attack..."

"No it won't, and it will keep my Granddaughter from having more affections for Stoppable-san than for being close family.", Sensei countered.

"Who thought this one up?"

"Umestsu-san.", Antubi confided.

"And you're not going to tell Stoppable-san beforehand. Were you two drinking again?"

"He's used to it, his parents have pulled it on him for years and what does drinking have to do with this?"

"That doesn't make it right; Stoppable-san will be traumatized."

"If seeing inside Dr. Possible's brain didn't traumatize him gaining a sister shouldn't either." Sensei still thought it was a good idea for coming up with a permanent babysitter.

"That's different."

"Also, Kim Possible-san will see her as her older sister.", Sensei added.

"The Han will see two powerful young women as her sisters?"

"And Stoppable-san as her brother. Think of this, the circle beginning to close.", Sensei suggested.

"Master we are tempting fate.", Antubi warned.

"We are making things right, like they should have been years ago. I remember when _they_ left. Yamanouchi has never been the same.", Sensei smiled sadly, "I miss them and their daughter greatly, I still think of them as my own offspring."

"Don't get all mystical on us Sensei, or we'll never get done.", Narotu told the head of the ninja school.

Namori Satamu suggested, "Sigh, you are quite right my friend. Let us go to our accommodations where we can talk over tea. Then you may get some rest."

XXX

_Paris, France:_

_(Well Hans it's good to see you back, how did things go?),_ Otto asked.

_(As well as could be expected. We have the accommodations rented and I have pans and dishes purchased. I even got some pictures of our secondary target. He was dating the primary target. She left on vacation and I was able to concentrate on the male after she left. All in all it was a good trip.),_ the traveler replied not remembering the unusual couple he had seen them with.

_(We have made progress here as well and we are beginning to clean up operations.),_ the older man informed him as they made their way out of the airport.

_(When we get in we need to buy some furniture and computers. We can be fully settled in and be active by the middle of next month.)_

_(We can do it sooner, if you want.)_

_(Yes I am aware of that, but before we begin, I want everyone to blend in and find employment or become students.)_

_(Why?), _the older man questioned as he unlocked the doors and opened the trunk. They loaded the luggage into the trunk and got in the front seats of the large BMW.

_(To blend in of course, we are going into Global Justice's hometown to take down a team of their favorite operators. We have to blend in or who knows what will happen.),_ the younger man replied, _(Unless we just want to snipe them we will have to take our time to get close.)_

_(You are quite correct, we might have another problem.), _Otto thought this was the best time to bring up the subject.

_(Oh? What's that?)_

_(We think GJ is probing around. We might have had an agent in the complex.)_

_(Are you sure?), _the leader sounded worried.

_(No, we're not sure. It's just the agent didn't 'feel' right.)_

_(I suppose we need to do something about the 'agent' then.)_

_(What do you want, Manfred was the one she was interested in.), _Otto explained.

_(She was interested in him, no wonder you are concerned. Very well, just before we get ready to depart. Have Ernst invite her back if she hasn't contacted us first.),_ Hans suggested.

_(If she is with GJ we'll need to abandon the chateau, but we are going away for a while anyway. We'll find another place for after the mission.), _the leader informed his relative, _(As for her...well we can't leave any evidence behind if you know what I mean.) _

_(I think that is unavoidable now, I don't trust her...but we should leave an object lesson telling everyone who is able to see that we are not to be bothered.)_

The older man paled,_ (I think it is best if we discuss this after we've rested. We will be moving into territory that we won't be able to return from. If she is not with GJ, then that makes us into terrorists.)_

_(Otto we can't have anyone getting in the way of our payday.)_

_(We've already been paid almost all of the fee.), _the older man disagreed.

_(And we will lose our credibility. If we do that our future endeavors will not pay as well as they should. It will take us years to get back to this level.)_

_(I suggest that we discuss it with the whole team, this affects them too you know.), _Otto urged, _(if she is an innocent and the authorities find out who did it, all of us will spend the rest of our lives in prison)_

_(And if she is not innocent, she could set up a raid...No we have to make sure this happens the way I have thought it out. No one can get in the way, not only that but we may have to take drastic action by this time next year anyway. At least now we can do it under our own terms.), _the leader argued.

_(You have always been brash Hans. Someday this will lead to our downfall.),_ Otto warned.

_(Maybe but I hope it takes a while, but what a way to go.),_ Hans chuckled.

XXX

_Middleton High School football practice field:_

"Come on Stoppable is that all you have? Gawd take a breather, you're pathetic.", Barkin ordered, "Alberts run seventy-eight streak."

With a nod the senior quarterback pulled his huddle in and relayed the called play.

Curt Whiney looked over at the smaller blond and put his hand on the other running back's shoulder, "You OK Stoppable?"

"Not really, but we have to go even when we don't feel like it...right?"

"Not usually, Barkin seems to have it out for you for some reason.", the fullback lowered his voice.

"Yeah, it's been that way between us since Freshman year, so it's normal...Well as normal as anything is in my life.", Ron coughed.

"Yeah, well we'd better get ready Mr. God is looking at us.", Curt grunted lowly.

"Yeah lucky us.", Ron quipped as Barkin yelled, "**I right**, **32 Power, let's move it girls Whiney, Stoppable get your cute little tushes out there**."

XXX

_Middleton Health Center:_

"Hi Mom.", Tim and Jim announced their presence in stereo as the three Possible children entered their Mother's office.

"Hi kids. You might want to sit on the couch, your Dad is going to be in the MRI for a while.", Anne informed all of them.

"What's going on with Dad?", Kim blurted out.

"After I went home last night your Father had another stroke. Luckily we were expecting it because we had images that indicated that he had more blockages. Ronald was sitting with him when it occurred."

"Ron was here?", Kim replied with effort keeping her voice lowered.

"Yes he was and he witnessed one that should have left your Father, Dr. James Possible, noted rocket scientist, a drooling imbecile.", Anne got out in the open.

"Why didn't they call us?", Kim sat down realizing just how close she came to losing her Daddy as she knew him.

"Because we were all exhausted and...something happened.", Anne lowered her voice.

"Something happened? What something happened?"

"Whatever happened, the blockages...all of them disappeared...we think."

"We think? Hold it Mom, one minute they were there and the next they were gone?", Kim asked trying to get her mind around that concept, "How?"

"I don't know if they _all_ vanished in the blink of an eye...except for that one. That is why your Daddy is undergoing another MRI to see what is going on with his brain.", Anne clarified.

"And Ron was there when Dad was having a stroke?", Jim asked.

"He must be totally freaked out.", Tim added.

"Maybe. Now boys I really need you to behave today. Kimmie, Mr. Barkin called a little while ago. He said that Ron looked ill at football practice. Could you pick him up after he's done? I want to look him over. He might still be 'freaked out' as your brother described.", Anne asked.

"Yeah, he should be out in an hour. If it's OK I'll go over and watch the practice to see if I can see anything wrong with him.", the younger red head responded.

"Thank you honey. Now none of you have to let Ronald know we're checking up on him...It'll be our secret alright?"

The twins and Kim looked at their Mom not quite understanding what was going on, but nodded their approval.

"Are you sure Dad won't be out for a while Mom?", Kim inquired.

"I'm pretty sure honey."

"Well we'll have to make a stop by Ronnie's house first. He'll want to check on Rufus before he'll want to come in.", Kim said.

"Sigh, I know. He cares more about that Mole Rat than he does about himself."

"That's probably because he trusts Rufus more than almost anyone. That little guy has saved us a bunch of times.", Kim replied, "And he's real protective of Ron and I."

"You like the little rodent don't you honey?"

"Yeah Mom, he's part of Ron. You have to like Rufus if you like Ron; he's part of the package."

"Good, now you all know what you have to do, Kimberly why don't you head on over to the high school while I keep your brothers busy filing reports away.", Anne advised.

"Mom!", Tim moaned while his twin did a double palm plant on his face knowing how boring the paperwork was going to be.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

"89 double reverse.", Barkin told his quarterback lowly, "Let's see if we can get away with it. Formation spread."

Dave Alberts called out, "Threee eighty- nine, threee eighty- nine...Set hut, hut."

Curt faked into the line to block a linebacker and make a pile. Ron spread out, took two steps up field then turned and jogged back to where his 'normal' position was. By now the play looked like an option to the right. Suddenly the flankerback raced back and towards the backfield, taking a pitch from the quarterback.

By now the defense was reacting to the reverse and not paying that much attention to the small back that was now racing in the original direction of the play. He moved out an extra step and the flanker pitched the ball to him. Ron, at full sprint now, had the ball and a defense moving completely out of position and in the wrong direction.

Only the strong safety and the cornerback had a chance at the streaking blond as he crossed the line of scrimmage.

The red headed teen watched in awe as the play developed, "Wow is he fast."

"Yeah but watch.", a teen with a clipboard said as he scribbled something down on the top sheet of paper.

Kim continued to watch as both defenders converged on the ball carrier ten yards down the field. A moment after the running back lowered his shoulder the cornerback went flying in the opposite direction and the strong safety bounced off as the running back continued forward and then fell down. Glancing up into the sky she noticed something and pulled out her PDA like device and pushed a button. For a couple of minutes she spoke into it and then put it back in her pocket.

"**TWEET**."... "Not bad, not bad at all.", Barkin yelled as all three helmeted figures bounced back to their feet.

"Who was that?", Kim asked the clipboard toting teen who wasn't looking at her.

Without looking up he replied, "Don Stumpable, he's a new guy on the squad."

"Don't you mean Ron Stoppable?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Don't you even know his name?", Kim frowned wondering why the dorky looking geek was doing this.

"Hey I was close. He answers to just about anything anyway.", the teen looked up, "Oh...uh hi Kim."

"Hi Reiger, you should know Ron's name. He kicked your butt back in middle school if I remember correctly."

"Well yeah I guess….. I'm not much of a fighter, but Bonnie wants to make sure that no one uses his right name. She put that out two years ago.", Ron Reiger informed her, "didn't you get the notice of her proclamation?"

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't know, she's just had it out for him. See that man over there...He's Bonnie's Dad. I heard he came over to talk to Barkin about kicking some kid out of school for not being up to Middleton standards…like our school is such a great place to be.", Reiger said sarcastically, "You wanna make any guesses who's in Bon-Bon's cross hairs?"

"Ron?", Kim's eyes opened in disbelief wide when she saw the nod.

"They can't toss Ron out just of high school just because Bonnie doesn't want him here."

"Wanna bet. Remember Stan Froockle or Tom Joad?", seeing Kim's vacant stare, "Connie Rockwaller had Joad removed. He went somewhere else. The old man broke Froockle's family, I think Stan hung himself because of the bullying he was getting from the jocks."

"They can't do that.", Kim gasped.

"If you have money you can do what you want. You buy favors. You get goons to stomp on the guys who are unpopular and guess who gets to make the call on who's popular?", Reiger educated the cheerleader, "The _elite _that's who."

"That's not fair."

"Life _isn't_ fair Kim….don't you know that, sigh, you live on the good side of the tracks with all the other _pretty_ people. Ron has to have told you about the 'food chain' and what it means to the non-pretty people. Well guess what? It's real and thriving here in Middleton. If you're on the bottom the 'stuff' just lands on your head and you just get stinky and deal with it counting your days till you tell this high school to kiss your behind as you walk out the doors for the last time like I plan on doing."

"He's mentioned it; I never pay attention to it though..."

"You don't? What about when you dated Josh Mankey, or Walter Nelson...how about that Robot thing from last spring? They were high on the 'chain' when did you ever go out with a dweller of the bottom?", Ron Reiger pointed out.

"I'm dating Ron Stoppable now."

"And I heard that's why Stoppable is going to get kicked out this illustrious institution of learning. If it does happen, I wonder where he's going to go to school?"

"They can't kick him out, he lives in the Middleton district.", Kim countered.

"Well they may not, they might just tra...a he might just want to transfer to keep people here from jumping his tail all the time. It might just be better for everyone.", Ron Reiger said as he suddenly realized that Kim may not have any idea about the shady things that happened once in a while in their town.

"Well that's not right..."

"Gawd Possible,_ are _you ever dense."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothin', listen I have to head over to the coaches and turn this stuff in. See ya later."

XX

"Alright, I right 25 power.", Barkin yelled, "And I want to hear those pads pop."

Kim Possible moved a little closer as she saw both the members of the defense and the offense fasten down all the snaps on their chinstraps and pop their mouthpieces in. She even noticed the smallest player in the backfield doing the same thing. "Ron?", she whispered.

She also noted that he didn't seem to hear her as they lined up.

"Set four twenty, four twenty. Hut. All eleven boys on the offense moved forward except the quarterback and Ron. The reluctant hero took one step to his right and drove forward with his right arm over his left. Dave Alberts reached with the ball towards a fullback who was moving like a runaway freight train when the ball was pulled back and Dave spun around to his back and slipped the ball into Ron's waiting arms just as he entered the hole.

Kim watched her boyfriend lower his shoulder as the middle linebacker, Mike Enders, filled the hole. With an ear numbing crunch she watched Ron and Mike collide and both of them bounced back. Ron was quicker and attacked the hole again this time turning his shoulders to make a smaller target and slipping by the All-Conference football player. By now Ron was into the defensive backfield and tried to cut back to the sidelines to gain more real estate.

Twenty yards down field, the off weak side defensive end and the free safety converged on the sprinting running back and dragged him down.

"**TWEET**"... "That's a wrap. Three laps then hit the showers.", Barkin yelled, "Remember sixteen thirty, full pads. Be ready to hit."

XX

"Coach?", the large man asked.

"Mr. Rockwaller?", Barkin replied with his own question wondering why the head of the boosters was on the field so early in the morning.

"I need a favor." Jacob Rockwaller began as Roberts and Barkin led him away from everyone else.

After making sure that they were alone Jacob continued, "My daughters want someone transferred out of the school."

"Sir, you know that we are being watched by the school board right now. If we do anything out of the ordinary they are going to be all over us.", Barkin warned his backer.

"I know, I know but the girls are driving me nuts.", the older Rockwaller informed him.

"Alright who's on the Queens' bad list?", Roberts asked taking some heat off the head coach.

Jacob frowned at the term used by the coach but replied, "Some kid named Stoppable, I don't care where he goes, but he's got to be gone."

"Stoppable? Are you sure you want to do that?", Barkin raised his eye brows.

"That's who Bonnie and Connie want out of Middleton….and the sooner the better."

Steve Barkin just started chuckling putting his hands on his knees. "What did I miss?", Jacob inquired.

"Did you like the runs by that small kid?", Roberts asked since Steve was in no condition to do so.

"Yeah, he's the one we're looking at as a 'franchise' player."

"Well _that's_ Stoppable. If we kick him out then he's either going to go to Lowerton or Upperton. Now how would you like us facing him?", Ernie frowned, "Not only that but see that red head back there.", Roberts nodded towards Kim.

"Yeah."

"Well she is Bonnie's archrival and I have a feeling that this is what it's all about...If Stoppable goes, I have a feeling so will she. Now that will make your daughter the head cheerleader, but Possible is the best one in the tri-county area and she just got back from a national cheer camp. Wherever she goes, Middleton just lost to _them_ in a competition.", Barkin informed the elder Rockwaller.

"She can't be that good..."

"She is. Her Mom is the chief brain surgeon in this part of the state and the Possible girl has all these Police Agencies calling her all the time for favors.", Barkin added, "I do not think you want her investigating what we are doing right now."

"Yeah you're right. We won't do that. I'll deal with my daughters the old fashion way."

"Oh how's that?"

"A hair brush on the rump to shut their traps and give me a break, it's going to be loud at our house before I take control again.", Jacob half smiled, "Don't do anything with the Stoppable boy, I think we might want to keep him around for a couple of years."

"Not a good idea Sir.", Roberts noticed the stare, "Same reason... Possible."

"Anything we can do about that?"

"Her Daddy wants to keep her away from him, so we might be able to do something for the short term...anyway she's heading over here right now and if we're smart we ought to just let this go for now.", Barkin told them with a lowered voice.

"Very well, you work on your end, I'll work on my end.", Jacob told them as he turned to face the approaching teen.

"Excuse me Mr. Barkin, has Ron been acting alright?", Kim asked as she arrived seeing that the men turned towards her.

"He appeared to be a little out of it Miss Possible. He wasn't as sharp this morning as he has been at practices so far this summer.", the flat topped coach responded to the teen then introduced her to Bonnie's Dad, "Miss Possible Mr. Rockwaller, Mr. Rockwaller Miss Possible."

Kim offered her hand, "Mr. Rockwaller, pleased to meet you."

"Miss Possible, my daughter has told me sooo much about you.", he smiled.

"Oh my picture isn't in your game room?"

"Game room?"

"On the dart board, as a target.", Kim added seeing him realize what she was talking about.

"I uh...understand that you and Bonnie have your 'differences'.", he responded in discomfort at the perceptive teen.

Kim laughed lightly then got more serious at the end, "Differences is a nice way of putting it. I just came to pick Ron up. He was up very late last night sitting with my Father and Mom wants to look him over."

"Why is my daughter upset with Ron Stoppable?", Jacob asked.

"I really don't know. I mean she didn't like him, never has. Then when she slapped him over the summer and he slapped her back I thought that Ron was going to explode."

Jacob Rockwaller hissed, "He slapped my baby?"

"Your self-absorbed 'baby' slapped him first, just like she had him voted off the cheer squad Sir. The problem now is with the new 'competition' rules the squads with mascots get extra points. That means that we are already ten points down to every team that _has_ a mascot. You should really talk to her about her temper. It gets out of hand then others have to deal with the consequences of her actions.", Kim explained.

"I know, sometimes she gets a little out of hand. But she's my baby."

"Sir with all due respect, Bonnie has made both my and my boyfriend's life a living hell because we don't listen to her. What's she going to do if she ever gets a job and has to work for someone and she doesn't like them? Huh, have them voted out of a company even if they own it?" Kim paused for a moment.

"This all started for reasons that I don't understand, but it got out of hand when she told me who I could date, who I could dance with and who I could kiss. I have a question for you and her to think about...What about all these kids who are in the military...Are they fighting for Bonnie to be a snob and tell them how big of losers they are? Your daughter does not control my life. I don't work for her. I am not her slave and as soon as the other kids in the school figure this out she is going to have an uprising on her hands.", Kim warned.

"How _is_ Dr. Possible...I mean the scientist.", Barkin stepped in to keep this from escalating and getting all their tails kicked by the red headed teen who was beginning to turn red.

"Mom said he's doing better.", Kim replied, calming down at the change of direction.

Looking up, Steve Barkin stated, "They're almost done with their laps. Stoppable should be getting his shower and be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks Mr. Barkin, they look pretty good don't they...especially considering they're not even supposed to be hitting till next week.", Kim told him, seeing him stiffen, "Don't worry it's none of my business, that is unless Ron gets hurt before the start of the two a days. Then I'm sure that Mom would be a little put out by that."

"Everything that we are doing is totally legal I assure you Miss Possible..."

"I'm _sure_ it is Sir, otherwise the State Athletics Board would be all over us.", Kim smiled, "But I wouldn't be too worried about them, I'd be more worried about that surveillance drone that's been circling overhead for the last half hour since before I got here."

"Surveillance drone?", Barkin's eyes opened all the way now looking up and scanning for an object overhead.

"Yeah, my tech guy noticed it and got the pictures of its ID number from a satellite that he had observing the aircraft. Actually, if you look close and shield your eyes you can see it moving off to the north.", Kim pointed as she informed the men.

"But that's spying!", Jacob Rockwaller hissed.

"Yeah I guess it is at that. Or it could have been someone...Oh I don't know, maybe a news station trying to get information. They sometimes do that. Even that night we took the diablos down when Drakken tried to take over the world...well a local station had a drone up trying to get footage.", Kim smiled, "Ron saw the thing...I don't know how he did. He's just good at that for some reason."

"I uh see. Well good day Miss Possible. I hope your Father recovers completely.", Mr. Rockwaller said nervously, figuring that his world had just gotten turned on its ear and that he was going to have a little family powwow in the next day or two.

X

Kim was standing outside the locker room door when Dave Alberts appeared, "Hey Kim! Let me guess. You're here to get Ron aren't you?"

"Yeah, how's he doing?"

"Kim he was sick this morning. He puked a couple times...He just did it again. I don't know what happened to him last night, but he sure was weak this morning.", Dave told her.

"He sure didn't look too sick. I watched a couple of his runs.", Kim replied.

"Yeah he was, he was a little slower and not quite as tough this morning.", the quarterback told her.

"Dave that wasn't weak."

"Kim I've watched him on the field for two weeks now. He's going to open eyes in the first few games. I hope you like cheering for him."

"I will love it."

"Good take care of him, but don't let him know that I told ya he wasn't feeling good. OK?"

"Yeah and thanks."

"I'll get him for you; he'll be out in a minute."

X

A few minutes later a blond and freckled face poked his head out the door, "KP what are you doing here? You should be with your Dad."

"Mom sent me here to get you. She knows you sat with Dad most of the night and she wants to make sure that you're all right.", Kim reached and pulled Ron the rest of the way out.

"I'm alright, thanks for meeting me here. Sorry it took me so long to get ready."

"That was a nice run earlier.", the red head grabbed onto his hand and held on like it was the only thing keeping her from a watery grave.

"Run?"

"On the field.", Kim clarified.

Yawn, "Oh that, I really don't remember it KP."

"Alright, Dave thanks for getting him. I'll make sure he gets some rest.", Kim called over her shoulder as she pulled him along to the van.

"OK Kim, but he has to be back on the field at four thirty.", Dave yelled making sure she knew.

Kim just waved and hurried Ron along. "We're going to the hospital."

"Why KP, I gotta take care of Rufus first."

"I know, we'll do that first, then you're coming with me, Mom wants to see you."

"Why?"

"Because both she and I love you...OK you big goof."

"OK KP, I'm pretty tired. I just wanna get some sleep.", Ron yawned again.

"How late did you stay with Dad?"

"I don't know, I got home when it was just getting light."

"**Ron**, that's not near enough sleep.", his red headed girlfriend griped, "You have to take better care of yourself."

"Ya should have told me that before KP, I'm sorry...I'll try to do better. Can I nap on the way home?"

"Yeah honey come on get in then you can sleep.", Kim unlocked the doors and waited for Ron to plop himself inside.

The blond teen hadn't even fastened his seat belt before he fell asleep and was snoring slightly. Seeing this Kim reached around her boyfriend and buckled him in. Before she reached for her belt the red head put both hands on the side of Ron's face and kissed him. "Thank you boyfriend, for all you've done. I love, you don't ever forget that.", Kim whispered as she rubbed his unruly blond hair.

XXXXX

So now Kimmie has a little time with her Ronnie and they are sooo cute together.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Steve Barkin and all the rest of the canon characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta CajunBear73. Seeing that we don't own KP we decided to go for the whole sweep and not make any money off this little hobby of ours. Just to see readers staying up at night trying to make out what was said in our chapters is all that we ask. We are looking forward to getting kickbacks from your shrinks.

Now there are a few good story lines going on right now, StormChasher has one and ArmyDude is back with 'Animal'. Pbow has put out a Barkin story almost getting me to post mine…..it will happen, not sure when but it has been done for about three years and is sitting there waiting to be unleashed.

Now I am sitting here on July 4th knowing I have to hit the sack 'cause I have to be in at the salt mine at 0200. This was chapter 23 and at the moment I am working on chapter 58, now it has gotten a little grayer but it's still nice and has a lot of adventure in it. I hope everyone stays on board for a while…..Also I will give out a character name…..look for Frank Zorro! Also look for the esoteric stuff, it will be minor but you may like it!

That's all for now and I'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	24. Chapter 24

Ta...da James has gotten better….should we tell him how we did it? Maybe, maybe not, now the question arises….what happens when someone does something like this...well what Ron did with Doctor Possible the rocket scientist? A few years ago a writer by the pen name Spectre666 and I got into a discussion about empathic healing. Now before you harsh Ron was doing this earlier not meaning to. So how do I defend that? Empaths can be socally inept and have few friends...sound like Ron? They feel emotions but either do not know how to express them or even show them, but when they do...Ronshine. Anyway getting back to the healing thing... do the symptoms just go away? That's something to think about. Anyway has Ron been able to do this his whole life? Don't know, but I bet the MMP makes it easier.

Now someone brought up all the inconsistencies in the story line as far so as an example Ron and Wade having a discussion and then later switching their positions and continuing the discussion…..yep. Ron is more confident and is not afraid to argue. Now when you look at where the plot line is on this thing think of a bowl of spaghetti …. a really big one. So far only I and my beta know where this is going and he doesn't know _all_ the details, now everyone may guess and they may even be correct but the fun part is how am I going to get from point A to point ZZZ! Oh we are about to point 'C'.

So I want to thank my beta and almost shrink CB73 for all the hard work that he has done for me over the years. I owe ya. I also want to thank all the reviewers, the readers and all the guys who have alerted on this story or any of the others. I really appreciate everything.

Now we have to get on with the story and we are burning daylight here,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 24

Kim looked over at her long time best friend, now boyfriend, with a slight pout, _'He is just right….not too flashy, not dull and he's all mine. Now if I could get Daddy to see him that way it would make a lot of things better.' _Then she whispered, "Come on lover boy, you have to feed your rat."

During the short drive the young heroine kept glancing at the boy, now almost a man, she had known longer than anyone else except her parents.

Pulling up in the driveway Kim looked over at Ron (who was snoring softly) again, _'I'll get some cheese out for Rufus, Ron looks exhausted, he can sleep.'_

"Rufus.", Kim called as she entered using the key that Ron had given her years before, "Baby, do you want some cheese?"

Not hearing a response from her little friend Kim went in search for him. Climbing the stairs to Ron's room she paused as she saw that he was asleep in front of the prom picture that someone had taken and submitted to the school newspaper and gave Ron a copy of. _'Oh that's so sweet, but he looks so tired.',_ the auburn haired heroine thought as she leaned against the door frame and with a smile crossed her arms.

After a minute or two, Kim though relaxed knew, she had to get back to the hospital. "Rufus baby, do you want some cheese? I'll bring some up for you.", Kim softly called to her partner in Team Possible not even wondering why he didn't even budge when she said his favorite word.

The pink rodent rolled over onto his back and let out a soft snore. Knowing that she had to get a move on Kim went back down the stairs, opened the refrigerator and began to slice up some cheddar that she found in the door_. 'This should keep him satisfied while I have Ronnie at the hospital.' _

Climbing back up the stairs Kim placed the cheese close to the sleeping rodent and quietly exited the Stoppable home.

After locking up, the young red head paused as she gazed upon her boyfriend just before getting into the van_, 'I hope it works out Ronnie. Come on we have to get you to the hospital. Mom wants to check you over.'_

X

"Ron…..Ronnie Honey, we're here at the hospital.", Kim's voice entered his fog. She had called to him when they arrived in the parking lot.

"Huh? Where am I?", the blond teen asked after he cautiously opened one eye a slit and glanced around like he had been trained.

"The hospital, I already took care of Rufus. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you.", Kim explained. _'You were so cute that way.',_ Kim thought to herself.

"Thanks KP…honey, I guess I needed that.", Ron smacked his lips as he looked down and with trembling hands fumbled for the seat belt release.

"Here let me help you with that Ronnie….I uh…uh I really want to thank you for sitting with Dad last night. It must have been scary, with the staff rushing in like they must have.", as Kim kept contact with her boyfriend as she saw a haunted look in his face for a moment. She quickly gave him a squeeze and unfastened the belt, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so, now. I guess 'cause I tossed my cookies this morning on the field. Now I'm sorta hungry, but I'm not gonna eat for a while….. is Mr. Dr. P….er I mean, is your Dad alright. There were people all over the place last night, I guess I got in their way, they kicked me out his room for a while.", Ron reminisced getting thoughts jumbled up since he had pretty much come to his senses now.

"Just how long were you really in Dad's room?"

"I…uh, I'm not sure KP."

"Ronnnnn."

"I mean it, I really don't remember."

"Did you ride your scooter?"

"Uh…"

"Ronnnn it's over there in the parking lot.", Kim pointed at the two wheeled calamity, "How _did_ you get home? Did someone give you a ride? Did you get a taxi?"

"Uh KP, it's not _that_ far from where we live to here…."

"_What_? You _walked_!", Kim's eyes narrowed and her voice raised in pitch at the end, "You weren't feeling good and you _walked_ home….at _whenever_ in the morning?"

"KP, trust me…I'm alright…"

"I saw you on the field, even Mr. Barkin didn't think you were all right. You'd better not get sick pulling that stuff or…or I'm gonna have Mom get you a booster shot…..In the behind.", Kim ranted really upset with her boyfriend taking needless chances.

"KP, you'd do it for my Dad or Mom. Why can't I do that for yours? I love them just like you do, they practically raised me.", Ron pointed out his reasoning.

"That has nothing to do with it…"

"Oh yes it does, we've always supported each other. Even if we were not dating, I would come and sit with your Dad, just as you'd do with mine, because we're best friends. We'll always be best friends as long as you at least have me that way."

"We're more than just best friends Ronnie. If you think about it we're lovers, even if we haven't done it yet.", Kim's voice softened.

"Lovers…", Ron smiled absently, "I like the sound of that."

"Let's go in, I don't want Daddy to have another stroke worrying about his baby.", Kim snickered as she got out of the van.

"Yeah KP.", Ron smiled saying then thinking, _'He won't KP, don't worry.'_

The two teens held hands as they walk into the hospital and took the elevator up to James' floor. They kissed tenderly and held each other. "I love you Ron Stoppable, forever.", the petite red head breathed.

"Oh KP."

"We'd better go in.", Kim led the way and pushed the door open.

"Hi kids.", Anne smiled as Kim and Ron entered her Father's room.

"Mrs. P.", Ron got in first seeing James gazing at him with a worried look on his face.

"Uh R...Ronald.", James Possible started, "Anne told me you sat when..."

"Uh Sir, everything's fine if you're fine.", Ron quickly interrupted knowing the older man might be having trouble giving him a hard time at the moment and stumble over words.

"Yeah about that, did you notice anything unusual when you were in here last? It was almost like there was a voice in my head."

"Sir it must have been a dream or something. The only thing that I remember is a buzzer going off for a minute or so and then a whole bunch of people in surgical scrubs came in. After a couple of minutes they sorta escorted me out.", Ron explained, "They let me back in a while later."

"I guess I had a nightmare last night.", James offered.

"I didn't see ya thrashing around or anything. You looked pretty calm to me, but you never know.", Ron looked the man over, "I mean I don't know what a man looks like when he's having a stroke thing or anything….if that was what was going on…..I mean I'm not a doctor or anything like that."

Anne watched Ron as he began to rub the back of his neck, _'He's lying, but what is he lying about?' _"Ronald dear would you please come with me, your Mr. Barkin mentioned that you weren't feeling well this morning."

"Oh I was just feeling a little sick to my stomach, it's nothing.", Ron began to shy away, "I feel better already."

"Mom, I told Ron that you might have to give him a booster in his bottom. I think that's why he's a little nervous.", Kim butt in.

Anne reminded them, "I won't give him one...unless he needs it that is, I don't remember him mentioning you being ill however." Anne winked at her daughter, "His Mother already gave me permission to treat him if something was wrong."

"But Mrs. Dr. P you're a lady..."

"I am a _Doctor_.", Anne corrected.

"A _lady_ Doctor. A lady Doctor who is the _Mother_ of my girlfriend.", Ron clarified, "Someone who is the last person I want to see me without a stitch on. A lady doctor who has a husband who is capable and willing to send this skinny boy on a one way trip to a black hole.", Ron clarified again with now wide eyes causing James Possible to chuckle, "I mean I would rather have KP see me naked than...uh I'd better shut up now."

"Ronald.", Anne replied with a twinkle in her eye, "I have seen you without anything on before, remember you and Kimmie used to take baths together."

"Ah Mrs. P that was before KP got...you know and we haven't shared a bathtub in a lot of years..."

"Ronald you might as well get it over with. Look what happened to me when I argued with her and her partner in crime over there.", James told the nervous teen while nodding towards Kim.

"But Mr. Dr. P, you'll kill me."

James Possible cut Ron off, "You're right, I probably will in the most painful way that you can imagine. But then if you don't go with her she'll just give you the exam right in front of my daughter...And **neither** one of us want that to happen **do** we? With our kind of luck the boys will break away from their unlucky babysitter and get pictures of my darling wife staring at your skinny behind and post all that information onto Kimmie-cub's website. Then the whole wide world will know. If that happens then I will have to take action and it will be a thousand times worse than if I could any kind of hanky panky with my sweet precious baby girl...Do I make myself clear **Ronald?**"

"Uh yes Sir, perfectly clear. Mrs. Dr. P...after you Ma'am, I sure wouldn't want to cause any trouble between you and Mr. P."

"Why thank you Ronald you have turned out to be such a gentleman.", Anne smiled at having her way as usual.

Kim began to follow Ron out the door. "Kimmie-cub where do you think you're going?", the rocket scientist asked his red headed daughter.

"I was going with Ronnie Dad."

"Why? I think your Mother can handle this. You can stay here and keep me company."

Kim flushed slightly and countered, "Dad Mom's taking Ronnie into another room to check him out. He'd be a lot calmer if I was with him."

"Oh? Is he that big of a baby to need his big brave Kimberly to hold his hand and keep the boogeyman away from him?"

"Uh no Dad, you make him sound like a coward."

"You know your Mother is going to have him strip. Are you a voyeur then?"

"Daddd it's not _like_ that."

"I'm sure it's not, or had better be not. Sit with me here, better yet, why don't you go relieve the poor nurse who's watching over the twins before they end up sedated and bring them back here. They must have worn her out by now.", as Kim got up to leave James continued weakly, "They are with nurse Janet Mason, she has them in your Mother's office. I just hope that she doesn't feel this is going to be part of her duties."

"They're not in the 'daycare' Dad?"

"No honey, your Mother didn't want to saddle the innocents with the boys, your Mother is going to be the chief of staff by this time next year and I'm sure she doesn't want to ask any favors at this point.."

"Alright I'll go and relieve Miss Mason. You don't have any compliance chips on you by the way.", the red headed teen snorted.

"You know Drakken shouldn't play with peoples' minds that way honey. The female robots were bad enough."

"Trying to take over the world and building a fake guy for me to fall for was the worst Dad. Remember that...if Ronnie hadn't stepped up we'd be on our knees in front of his throne right now."

"You don't have to beat me over the head with your '**EX**' Kimmie."

"He was **not** my '**EX**' Daddy. To say that you imply that...that thing was _human_. I have a lot to pay the blue boy back for and the next time I run across him I'm going to stomp him into goo just like syntho 901 turned into when Rufus bit him.", Kim growled out not even wanting to have this conversation again.

"Well you'd better watch out for that green woman that works for him."

"I can handle her…and I'm not done. All I ended up doing when I kicked her into that tower was mess her hair up.", Kim frowned, "The next time I fight her she'll need the services of a competent surgeon."

"I don't want you to think like that Kimmie-cub."

"Dad she was part of what Drakken tried to do..."

"I know Kimmie, but the time will come to settle your accounts with her. Just be ready, but don't go looking for the fight that makes you look like the aggressor not Shego. If the press get hold of that their opinion of you may change dramatically.", James warned her.

"OK Daddy I won't and I'll go get the Tweebs, I'll be back in a few minutes."

XX

"Ronald please remove your shoes, shirt and trousers, I'll be right back.", Anne turned to leave.

"Yes Ma'am."

Five minutes later Anne, with Ron Stoppable's rather large file, reappeared. "Mr. Barkin said you were dizzy today at practice and you stated that lost your lunch as well. Is that correct?", the red headed surgeon asked the blond teen now sitting on the examination table clad in his socks, pink polka dot boxers and a long sleeved white T-shirt.

"Ah yes Mrs. Dr. P, I guess I haven't been sleeping enough since the whole summer thing started and after last night everything sorta caught up with me.", Ron tried to explain seeing her frown since he left his long sleeved T-shirt on.

"I asked you to remove your shirt Ronald.", Anne frowned at his not doing so.

"I'm sort of shy Ma'am."

"I know a couple days ago you were nude on the top with my daughter so you can't be _that_ shy.", Anne countered.

"Ah...you know about that huh Ma'am?", Ron began to rub his neck nervously.

"Yes I do, but James doesn't. Now I want to listen to your chest and don't want to have to fight through everything to do that.", Anne explained.

"I can raise my shirt if that's alright. I mean you seeing me like that and knowing that KP and I were hugging without our shirts on is kinda weird.", Ron explained as she effectively shut him up by sticking a digital thermometer in his mouth.

"And don't forget sans bra too. Now take a deep breath.", Anne instructed as she stuck the stethoscope on Ron's chest.

Beep

Anne took the thermometer away and looked at it then recorded the reading, "Now breathe normally.", Anne instructed.

After a few moments she let him pull his shirt back down. "Ronald would you please get up and close your eyes?"

The teen complied.

"Now," Anne instructed, "Raise your right leg and touch your left forefinger to the tip of your nose." Seeing this done she had Ron repeat with the right hand.

XXX

Radiology Department:

"Dr. Probe did you see anything unusual on that second MRI that we did on Dr. James Possible?", Dr. Shelby Long asked.

"Yeah that's why I ordered the unit be checked out. There's no way that this could have occurred.", Probe replied.

"And the results of the re-calibration?"

"The second shows the patient 'normal' I called the Physician and it looks like overnight the patient seemed to have recovered.", Dr. Probe stated.

"That's a little unusual don't you think?"

"Well whatever the staff did, they saved that man from becoming a drooling vegetable.", Probe informed him, "Annie is trying to get to the bottom of this since the patient is her husband."

"Wasn't he the one that the crazy blue crook took some of his memories from?", Shelby inquired, "Using something he called a 'Brain Drain Machine' if I remember."

"Yeah I heard something about that."

"Huh, I wonder if this was a part of that. If James Possible is really alright they'll be able to release him."

"I highly doubt if Anne Possible is going to just let him walk out the door until he has a total clean bill of health.", Dr. Probe told his fellow doctor.

"Well my opinion of the MRI results is that James Possible's brain is that of a normal twenty-five year old, not someone in his forties. What we both looked at is completely different than the first set. Those were of a man who had a bleak future.", Dr. Long stated.

"I agree, let's notify his physician."

XXX

"One more thing Ronald, I have a standing order to Kimberly; she is to report to me any injuries that either she or you sustain during your adventures...She mentioned something to me about something under your skin on your chest."

Ron's eyes opened wide as his voiced cracked, "Oh...uh that Ma'am. It's really nothing."

"Good if it's nothing then you won't mind sharing it with me now will you? Need I remind you that I have your Mother's permission to check you over to make sure that you are_ fine_?"

"Yes Ma'am I know...but I'm..."

"Don't give me that 'shy' excuse again Ronald, you and Kim were on the couch making out sans tops a couple days ago.", Anne warned, then deciding to push another button, "And don't you think that James will be quite interested in hearing this news?"

"But Missus P...I ah...uh. Oh alright.", Ron muttered knowing arguing about what happened would fall on a parent's deaf ears. He raised the bottom of the shirt to show Anne what was underneath.

Anne for her part reached for a small flashlight to get a better view. "What is that thing?"

"Well ah Mrs. Dr. P...", Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not quite sure what it is."

"Well if you don't know what it is, how did it get there? You _should_ remember that." , Anne's blue eyes narrowed guessing that he wasn't being completely forthcoming with her.

"Well...yeah I do, but you can't tell KP, she'd kill me if she knew that I did something that reckless."

"I won't, go on.", Anne motioned.

"Well at Yamanouchi they have an initiation to see how brave you are...ya know among the poetry students."

"What does this initiation involve cutting into a student's chest?", Anne frowned.

"Ah no, no it doesn't. Anyway the initiates and I was one of them, get a ride to this bridge above this mountain stream. And they tied this rope to our legs...you know at our ankles. They put a pendant thing around your neck then dare you to jump off. See they tie it real safe. I think I heard it called bungee jumping or something."

"Ronald that activity is not safe, you could get hurt.", Anne's voice got edgier.

"KP's done a lot more dangerous stuff than that, anyway, they have a licensed rigger do it so it's as safe as it can be.", Ron countered setting up his lie.

"Whatever got into your mind to attempt a stunt like that..."

"Well we were drinking Sake for a while before."

"You were drinking?", the red headed surgeon's voice raised a little in tone.

"Yeah, I won't do that again, I didn't know what the stuff was. It didn't taste so bad after the first few cups..."

Anne calmed down, "Alright then what happened?"

"Well the rope thing that was tied to my legs sorta slipped and I went down about twenty feet further than they intended and it broke the pendant and that's what you see now.", the blond teen explained, "If Mom finds out she's gonna skin me."

"And I wouldn't blame her. That was highly dangerous Ronald Stoppable. You could have been killed."

"I don't know about killed, it was already slowing me down."

"Does the pendant thing under your skin bother you at all? We could remove it."

"No Ma'am, and I'd rather we just leave it alone. I've sorta messed up enough as it is."

"You are still going down for an x-ray Ronald.", Anne promised

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron replied knowing there was no getting out of this, "But whatever you find please don't tell KP...or Mom."

"I won't tell Kimmie, but I won't make that promise about your Mother.", Anne began writing an order, "You know where radiology is, give this to them. Now I have to get back up to James' room. Please come back up when you are done."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You can get dressed, I'll see you in a while.", Anne directed.

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron intoned as Anne Possible exited the exam room._ 'It sounded like she believed it, heck I almost believed it too. I must be getting better.', _then paused for a second before he reengaged his mouth.

"Crud, that mission is going to cause me no end to grief.", Ron muttered now that he was alone and pulling on his cargo pants.

After he slipped on his shoes the blond pulled his jersey on over his long sleeved tee shirt and went to have the images taken that had just been ordered.

XXX

"Dad they were annoying that lady.", Kim explained.

"Kimmie-cub they're at the age where they annoy everyone. They just take special pride in doing it with their sister, so take it as a compliment.", James countered as the twins stood around trying to look innocent and not get into trouble.

"At least I never did anything like that."

"Oh no? Two words Mrs. Mucklestern, that poor woman almost had a breakdown because of your one girl assault on her cats, dogs and roses out in her yard.", James snorted.

"Oh I forgot about her.", Kim blushed, remembering a little of her antics when she was small.

"You are forever engraved into that poor woman's DNA honey, but you grew up and you became someone everyone can look up to.", James smiled.

"Thanks Dad, uh how much longer do you think Mom is going to have Ronnie?"

"Oh I should say that she should be done with him pretty fast. Uh why don't you take the boys down to the cafeteria for something to eat?"

"Alright, but I was hoping to have lunch with my boyfriend."

The older red head entered James' room, "Ronald will be along, he's just getting an X-ray.", Anne told them.

"May I go down and sit with while he's waiting for it?", Kim asked then mumbled, "I could use some Ron-shine and a break from the Tweebs."

"Why don't you take the boys with you Kimmie then you can stop and get some lunch.", her Mother suggested.

Sigh, "Yeah I guess Mom."

"Good I have some more tests scheduled for your Father, it's getting late and maybe you guys should head home for a little while after Ronald gets through."

"Thanks Mom."

James chimed in, "Remember no teenaged boys in the house unless your Mother or I am there Kimmie-cub."

"Daddd I was going to take Ronnie there, he could make lunch for us instead of us going out."

"I suppose as long as you and he don't go up to your room, lock the hatch and _entertain_ each other."

"It looks like your Father is feeling better.", Anne snickered, "Now run along down to Radiology and catch up with Ronald."

"Sure Mom, we'll be back up later unless the Tweebs burn down the house."

"Kim...we'd never.", Jim started.

"Do that. Dad put in...", Jim continued.

"A new fire suppression...", Jim added.

"System, remember", Tim finished.

Kim and Anne smiled and chorused, "You guys are a little out of time aren't you?"

"Yeah, but we'll get better.", the twins replied.

X

After the kids left Anne started, "James you have to relax with what is going on between Kimberly and Ronald."

"I know, but I can't. You don't know how hard it is, I taught that boy to fish….now he may be fishing with my daughter.", the rocket scientist replied.

"But if you don't your only daughter may learn to hate you James. Anyway, you are going in for a CT scan again, and some other tests. You should be done by the time the kids get back up here later today. Now the nurse will be along in a few minutes. I'll check in every so often, but you'll be too busy to know that I'm not sitting here.", Anne informed her husband.

"More tests?"

"Yes and the sooner you are done the sooner we'll know when you can be released."

"I suppose. Do you think we'll be able to get back on vacation?", he inquired.

"It depends, I heard a preliminary report and it sounds good. It looks like the stroke wasn't as bad as we first thought; someone was looking out for you James."

"What do you mean?"

"You might want to spend some time in church...On your knees.", Anne advised.

"Church?"

"Church, maybe you might want to say something to the guy 'upstairs'."

"Anne?"

"Trust me on this one James, you are a very lucky man.", Anne confided.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask."

XX

Radiology:

"There he is Sis.", Tim Possible pointed to a half asleep blond young man curled up in a chair in a corner.

"Awww Ron looks so innocent like that. Maybe we should wake him up.", Jim smiled.

"You two behave, I'll wake him up. He was up almost all night with Dad.", Kim frowned knowing from experience what her brothers could come up with on short notice to be annoying.

"But we..."

"Were going to make me mad.", Kim grated out lowly, "Now stay here and behave or I'll have Wade put your baby pictures on my site."

"But what can we do..."

"Read some technical manual or something, but don't leave my sight...whatever you do.", Kim warned.

Without a sound the red head approached her slumbering prey. As quiet as a mouse she lowered herself into the chair next to him.

"Ronnie..."

"..."

"Ronnie honey..."

"..."

"They're going to call you in a minute, you have to wake up."

Still not getting a response the red headed heroine leaned in and kissed Ron on the ear.

"Snort, uh just a couple more minutes Mom.", the blond finally began to stir.

Kim changed the tone of her voice and mimicked her nemesis, "Ron-san you must arise quickly, Sensei is coming."

The blond's eyes snapped open, "Ahhhhhh... Sensei?" Fearfully looking around, then seeing the very familiar face of his girlfriend, "Very funny KP. What are you doing down here?"

"Waiting with you for them to take you in. Then we're going to go out and get something to eat and relax a little before coming back up to see Dad.", Kim informed her boyfriend.

A voice called out, "Mr. Stoppable?"

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron replied.

"Please go with Angela.", the receptionist instructed.

"I'll be right back KP."

"We'll be here waiting honey."

X

"Well are you done?"

"Yeah, they'll send the stuff to your Mom I guess.", Ron replied as Kim and her brothers got up.

"You wanna ride with us?"

"I'd better take my scooter, I have practice this afternoon."

"Yeah are you feeling up to eating something now?"

"Yeah KP, I guess. How about I make some soup and sandwiches at your place then I can head home and take a nap.", Ron suggested.

"Yeah maybe that'll work better, then the two of us can watch the Tweebs for a while. Now when are your Mom and Dad getting in?"

"Sometime tonight or tomorrow, maybe they've left me a message on the answering machine."

"You guys have an answering machine?"

"Yeah we do...after I bugged Dad to death. And we have cable TV too, one of these days I'm gonna get a chance to watch some of it. I heard we have like a gazillion channels and I want to watch every one of them.", Ron smiled as he offered his arm to his girlfriend.

"And you're not getting any sleep now, how much are you going to get if you spend that much time in front of the 'tube'?"

"It won't be that bad. I mean I could spend some time with your brothers watching it."

"Yeah it will, think about those two getting all those ideas from TV."

"Yeah maybe you're right." Then pointing to his scooter as they got to the parking lot, "Then there's my little baby, too bad nobody swiped it. As long as I have it Mom and Dad is gonna make me ride that thing forever."

"Ron _nobody_ would steal that thing, you're the only one who would be caught dead on it."

"_You've_ been on it."

"Only because I _love_ you and I didn't have a ride before."

"I knew there was some reason."

"Best reason there is Ronnie, now I'll see you at the house."

"Can I pick up Rufus first? I haven't spent that much time with him."

"Yeah I miss him too."

"Good. I think he misses you guys."

X

The Possible household:

"Well I had to wake Rufus up, but here we are. You guys wanna hang while I make lunch?". Ron called as he opened the door and waited to be recognized.

"Come on in Ron.", Kim yelled from upstairs, "Rufus and I will keep an eye on the evil twosome."

"I sorta brought some deli meat home. I hope you don't mind.", Ron told Kim as she came downstairs to greet him in more of a traditional girlfriend kind of way which left both of the twins gagging and holding their throats.

"Hummm that sounds great Ronnie let me take Ruffie. We haven't had much time together this summer either.", as she pointedly ignored her brothers. Then she decided to warp their minds a little more with a deeper kiss with her boyfriend.

"Thanks KP that was badical, hey you know there is a show on Mole Rats on this afternoon on the 'Critter Channel' I thought that Rufus would like seeing it since I was able to get him awake. Though I think he recorded it so that he could have something to watch later.

"They have shows on Mole Rats?"

"They have them on Lemurs and Chimpanzees (shudder) so why not on a dignified animal like the naked mole rat?", Ron countered.

"Ya I guess Ron, You sure know a lot about them. You should work in a pet store.", Jim Possible came up behind.

"Work?", Ron stuttered hoping to keep this action a secret until Kim got back from vacation, "Me work?"

"Hhmm that's an interesting idea, maybe I can get a job at Club Banana too. I have to start putting away a little bit for college.", Kim added lowly.

"You could work with Monique then.", Ron mused out loud, "I can hear all the gossip now."

"Ronnnn, don't make fun of your girlfriend. It would tweak her to no end.", Kim's eyes narrowed.

"KP, that just came out the wrong way."

"I'm sure it just came out that way and you didn't mean it the way it sounded, go make lunch and hurry cause it's getting late.", Kim urged.

"Yeah I'll hurry."

X

"You know you have to be back there in an hour. Do you want me to take you to practice.", Kim asked as she laid her head on Ron's shoulder, cuddling after a nice lunch with Kim and her brothers.

"I'd better take the scooter KP...Anyway you're right, you guys might want to take a nap before heading back up to see your Dad.", Ron told her savoring the feel of her touch for a few more seconds.

"Want me to take care of Rufus?"

"Nah, I'll take him home, then I'll check on him after I get out and before I go up to see your Dad.", Ron smiled.

"You're not getting enough sleep Ron.", the red head's eyes narrowed.

"It's only for a day or two, things will calm down and I'll make up for it."

"You'd better Ron or I'm gonna have Mom talk to your Mom.", Kim warned.

"I promise, I'll get to bed earlier tonight.", knowing that she would rat on him if he didn't get some sleep.

"You didn't really go to bed last night so anything is earlier. If you get sick I'm gonna have Moni lay some smack down on you."

"Hey KP I promise, I'll go home when you guys go home. Mom and Dad might be in anyway. I'll call them after I make sure Rufus is going to be alright."

"OK, but you take care of him more than you take care of yourself..."

"Sigh, yeah I'll do better...I promise.", the blond replied,_ 'And he's more important than I am KP.'_

"You'd better or I'll have Mom toss you into a hospital bed next to Dad."

Ron grimaced, "I promise KP."

"Do you want to come up to my room for a minute?", Kim invited, "I wanna show you where I put the Platamonkey."

"Uh I'd love to KP, but then I'd guess your brothers would tell your Dad and I can just feel being pushed back into my seat for the space launch to Jupiter. Then you wouldn't see me for five years; that is if I have enough fuel to get back. You'll have forgotten about me by then.", Ron moaned, "I can just hear his voice as he counts down from ten. Your Dad is fixated on getting me weightless again. I can see it now, me and Frederic talking about old times over some banana in a tube thing.."

"No I won't and I'll sneak onto the rocket and then Daddy won't be able to do anything and that monkey will get the education of his life, maybe he can send some feedback to Dad.."

"KP, you don't wanna do that. Your Dad will be on the next mission."

"He wouldn't have a rocket ready for a couple of months, just think of that!"

"Yeah, uh KP that should get me the business end of a double barreled shotgun alright. Well I gotta go and Rufus has been up one whole hour and we both know that he isn't used to that during the day. I promise I'll see you tonight at the hospital. I love you.", Ron kissed his red headed girlfriend.

"OK get a little bit of rest before Mr. Barkin tries to grind you into hamburger."

"He's been trying that for years honey. He hasn't done it yet..."

"And you haven't played football for him before. Just be careful."

"Hey I am careful...", Ron stopped as he saw her upraised eyebrow then continued, "I'll make sure he doesn't kill me yet, I'd hate for you to wear black before we ever get married."

"Ronnnn."

"OK, I admit, it wasn't my best joke, I'll leave it out from now on."

Kim followed him out to the two wheeled piece of rolling trash that he always seemed to be riding, and then kissed him after he got on. "Go on and put Ruffie down honey for a nap, think of it as practice for when we start a family.", Kim smiled as she hugged Ron one last time before he started it up.

"KP you are going to give both me _and _your Father heart attacks.", Ron muttered as she silenced him with a kiss.

"Not till after we have ten kids Ronnie, now go."

"Ten..."

"I was kidding, I promise no more than nine."

XXX

_Drakken's current lair:_

"Are you making more of those things? Remember the last time?", the green villainess warned her right index finger began to glow to punctuate her concern.

"These chips are much more advanced Shego. The ones from before inhibited some of your abilities. I think I've ironed out the bugs.", the blue mad scientist laughed but kept the lab table between them just in case.

"And you'd better not use one on me again or that beating that you got over the Middleton Days Festival will seem like a nice warm memory when I'm done with you.", Shego frowned remembering how goofed up she was for weeks later.

"Shego.", Drew lamented, "That was a mistake on my part. You know I still don't understand how the buffoon was able to beat you and Possible."

"Don't know Dr. D, but having me as your maid did not endear me to you. As for the reason that Stoppable beat us...I would say that it had a lot to do with the Princess's brothers. They were here too ya know."

"Oh the little monsters. Yes I remember them. Anyway Gemini asked if I could build a more stable chip and since I've had so much good luck with the BeBes I decided to work on it more to see if it was feasible."

"You had good luck with them? Come on Dr. D, they almost kicked our tails last time we crossed paths with them.", Shego stepped back and turned to sit down in an office chair.

"Meh, it was just a flaw in their programming. I'll look it over again once I get done here. You know I could re-work that formula for the shampoo too."

"Don't even go there with me.", the warning stare hit him like a ton of bricks, "You can play with others' emotions but don't you even try with me. I had enough of you back when you were making clones...remember, I went on vacation and what happened? You went and did it anyway. It's a wonder little Kimmie didn't give you a wedgie all the way to Mars. Anyway, why don't you have a take over the world plan, did they scare you off last spring?"

"Well Shego, it seems like Senor Senior and Gemini as well as Dementor and Killigan are paying me to make some of my inventions more workable and less chancy to be affected by the buffoon's clumsiness. So while it looks like we're not doing anything we in effect are. I **have** some plans in the works, but the other villains are filling my coffers to fund them.", Drew explained.

"Good then you owe me a vacation and pay raise for getting you out of that GJ prison earlier this summer. I think that there is a nice 'Adonis' waiting for me on a mostly deserted beach somewhere.", Shego picked up a file and began to work on her nails.

"Oh alright Shego, you can have two weeks of paid vacation.", the blue scientist groaned.

"Alright, transfer the funds to my account while I watch."

"Meh, Shego don't you trust me?"

"**No**. Remember you're a villain, I'm a villain. The people we associate with for the most part except for Princess and her 'toy' are villains, except he's the scariest one of all of you when he wants to be.", Shego explained.

"Oh alright, give me a couple of minutes to get this programming right."

"I'll give you five minutes, then one second-degree burn in your shorts...Maybe three of them."

"Don't worry Shego, you'll get your vacation...Then maybe I can get some work done around here."

X

An hour later a sleek jet gained altitude and was heading south with it's raven haired pilot looking forward to a few days of rest and relaxation with gorgeous hunks of men waiting on her hand and foot with the promise of some afterhours entertainment. _'I hope blue boy has no idea what I plan to do.'_

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Master did you sleep well?", Antubi Narotu inquired both having the need to sleep late that morning.

"Yes my friend and thank you for asking.", the white haired ninja master replied, "We should get something to eat and then go and look at the property."

"As you wish Sensei. I will have a light repast ready in a few minutes.", the aide informed the head of the Yamanouchi school.

"Again thank you for letting me sleep."

"You had a trying flight Sensei, I hope that your protégée' has recovered as well."

"We will find out soon enough, he knows that he will see me soon, but he has no idea that we are in his hometown at the moment."

"Well we must 'bait the trap' before we can make this part of the operation a success.", Sensei smiled from behind his facial hair.

X

Downtown Middleton:

The two Asian men entered the office. "Excuse me young man we are looking for a Mr. Spaulding. Would that be you?", the elder of the two asked, "I am Sensei."

"Yes that is me Mr. Sensei. I have been awaiting your arrival. Mrs. Yomiko had made an application for the office space a couple of days ago and we have quickly expedited her request.", the man replied, "The paperwork she submitted was very good. We even checked with the State Agencies controlling adoptions...Everything was done exactly as required."

"She is most competent Mr. Spaulding. Now do you have any question regarding the space and the rental agreement?", an unnamed man who accompanied the older Japanese man asked.

"Yes she is, for being such a young woman she is very capable. Would you are to look over the site?"

"Do you mind showing us around?"

"Not at all, please follow me."

X

"I must say that the space is very well thought out. This will work out quite nicely. Also in the agreement it stated that we have the right to modify the space and do any decorating that is necessary. Will that be a problem if we bring our own contractors in.", Sensei asked.

"No, that will be fine Mr. Sensei; however we have the right of approval for colors. We don't want anything too outlandish you understand.", Spaulding smiled.

"That is understood; my painting contractor and decorating person will call your office before you close tonight to show you the colors then. Is that acceptable?"

"Completely Sir and thank you for doing business with us. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"We noticed the restaurant a few doors down, does it have a good reputation? We would not want to make recommendations of an establishment that has poor quality food."

"Oh yes, Pace's is one of the best eateries in the tri-county area.", Spaulding informed them, "it's a place where the romantically are inclined to enjoy. The food is very well done and the atmosphere is very nice."

"Then we must try it out then. If only our wives were with us on this trip.", the other man offered, "Maybe we should try it out, _then_ we return we can bring our wives with us and surprise them."

"The menu is very well thought out they had a local kid do it for them and train the staff."

"Oh a child developed the food?"

"Yes, but he's a teen and as close to a gourmet chef as I have seen in someone so young. If he decides to make a career of it he could become famous.", Mr. Spaulding assured them.

"Well we will have to make sure that we bring our friends with us then. Again if there are no more questions please expect our contractor at your main office for the approval of the colors later this afternoon.", the white bearded gentleman reminded him, "Please excuse us we have other business to attend to in your city."

X

"And why did we plan to put the 'adoption agency' in that office Master?", Narotu asked after they exited and walked a block and a half.

"How else would we ensure that a certain couple come in to see us?", Sensei smiled.

"I am not sure how we can do this Master."

"Well we shouldn't be too obvious, remember a horse cannot himself, hope to water himself if he does not know where the stream is.", Sensei's eyes twinkled.

"Master what does that mean?"

"Ah think for a while upon this my friend while we have lunch in the establishment that we have asked questions about.", Sensei smiled behind his beard quietly wanting to see what his protégée had come up with.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Do you think that my Grandfather is doing the right thing Taka-chun?), _the Shinobi asked her lover as she held onto the small child clutching her Aunt.

_(He always thinks about what is best for everyone. We will miss her, but she has a duty as well...And she will be with Him.), _Hirotaka replied,_ (She has the opportunity to bring great joy into the world and teach others about Love.)_

_(But I will miss her. She is all I have of my Sister and I loved her so.)_

_(And think about all the love that she will give to the world. HE will not allow anyone to hurt her, I foresee HIM falling deeply in love for her. It is time for your blood to be shared with the outside world. Either you must leave me or she must leave us. We will still be able to see her. In time she will return to begin her training and we will reveal the truth to her in time.), _Hiro leaned in to give both Hanna and Yori a warm hug of support; their plans to volunteer some months earlier to raise the child with his fiancée now altered by Sensei.

_(May we at least tell HIM?)_

_(I do not think that would be wise at this point. Once the Chosen One and his Maid begin life together again maybe we can tell them of what is written. Stoppable-san will be most taken aback by this news; I hope Possible-san learns to love the Han as much as we do.)_

_(I will ask Grandfather, the Chosen One must know at least this much...)_

_(Hello you two love birds are you enjoying the cool night?)_

_(Master, we were out here with Han, she was restive and we decided to walk with her and let her fall asleep.), _Yori replied to Namato Umestsu while Hiro just nodded in agreement.

_(But I see a troubled look in your eyes, I have known you all your life...What is bothering you child?), _the Sword Master asked.

_(Please forgive my weakness. I fear that I will miss my niece Master.), _Yori sniffed looking more like a weak child then the amazing ninja warrior that she was.

_(You have loved greatly with the child little one. You and your betrothed have a duty to Yamanouchi and the world. Think of this as a short separation, though a much needed one. When you meet again with Stoppable-san maybe he will fill you in on Han's adventures. Remember, she has a purpose as well in all this. It is foretold that for her to develop to her fullness she must be near the Monkey Master.), _Umestsu reminded her.

_(But she is all I have left of Maiko. We were so close, she helped raise me. I miss my older Sister.), _Yori's eyes glistened.

_(And Toshimiru misses Maiko-kun too. I bounced both of you on my knee.), _the Sword Master reminded Yori.

_(Yes Uncle, I understand, but it is so hard...)_

_(And the Han will become more than either of us because of her upcoming adventures. Think of the love she will receive from Stoppable-san and Possible-san. She will return it in full and fill everyone's hearts with joy. Now she is asleep. You should put her down so she can rest.),_ the older man advised his niece and her fiancée.

Yori tried to bow, but with the baby in her arms it was difficult. _(Relax little one, remember we love you too so very much.), _Namato smiled.

After watching them head towards the nursery he went back to his quarters to pack for his upcoming trip, _'I hope everything went well. I'll bet my student will be very surprised to see me and what I brought him.' _

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well you look better than you did this morning Ron.", Dave Alberts told his friend and running back after the practice.

"At least something is going better Dave. I don't feel all that much better though.", Ron replied.

"You going back up to the hospital?"

"Yeah, even if Mr. Possible hates my guts right now I have to go up there. KP and Mrs. P are there and I have to support them."

"You're a loyal guy..."

"Not very smart, but loyal I know, but I gotta feed Rufus and change."

"Want a ride over there? I could go up there for a minute.", the quarterback offered.

"Oh boy, that would brighten Mr. P's day. He'd see you and think that KP was trading up...uh you're not thinking about moving in on me are ya?"

"Sure that's all I need...some rocket scientist measuring me for the seat to some rocket going somewhere. Nope not a chance in a million years buddy. I like being on ole Terra Firma. I'm addicted to breathing open and free air, not something that has been filtered a few dozen times.", Dave snorted.

"Coward."

"So, if I put my hands on where Kim Possible didn't want I'd just have a stub left. I'd rather try my luck with Brick's Ex.", Dave shuddered.

"Oh you have a weird way of making your point. You're not afraid to face down guys that look like they drag their knuckles on the ground, and you're afraid of one pretty red head.", Ron quipped as a smile came on his face.

"You're starting to drool Stoppable, what were you doing dreaming about Rockwaller?"

"You mean Rottweiler?", Ron asked.

"One in the same."

"Uh no...I was dreaming about a very pretty red head...she has these one of a kind green eyes. Man I can just look into them forever.", Ron paused as the grin got bigger and bigger, "And she has the cutest chin and nose...and..."

"I get it, knock it off Ron before both of us get on hormonal overload.", Dave laughed seeing his friend's eyes just glaze over.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

XXXX

Yeah I know there wasn't any mayhem in this chapter and I hope to make up for that later.

Now for that favorite time…the disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, James and Anne Possible and most of their friends belong to the creators of the show 'Kim Possible' and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor Cajunbear73. Now admitting that we don't have an interest in 'Kim Possible' we also have to admit that we make no monies from the writing of these tales (including this one.) Most of the time we do it just to annoy people.

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	25. Chapter 25

And welcome back to my little corner of insanity and just sit yourself right down. Would you like something to drink?

OK what happened last time? Ron was picked up at practice by Kim and taken to the hospital to be checked out 'cause he wasn't feeling well. The blond goof gets through all that without too much trouble but he has to sorta tell Anne where that thing is his chest came from. Does she buy it? I don't know you'd better ask her.

Again I want to thank my beat slash editor slash co-writer (in other stories sometimes) slash sounding board the one and the only the amazing CajunBear73 for all the work over the years. Hopefully it will be for a lot longer.

I also want to thank anyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or faved any of my tales especially readerjunkie, CB73, Jimmy1201 and Levi2000a1.

Now what is happening here? Well some messages get sent and received, James gets a few more visitors good ole Sent works his tail off making Mankey look good. Hey here's a good part….a Rockwaller family meeting, I wonder what's gonna happen and I expect at least one review to mention this! Or at least mention the part at the end.

So let's get this show on the road.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 25

_Middleton Mall:_

Two seedy looking 'teen' males entered the Club Banana at the mall. Looking around till they were assured the African-American girl working alone they closed in on her.

"How you doin' girl?", Vinnie asked as he bumped her getting her attention.

Not raising her head Monique replied ignoring someone entering her personal space without asking first, "Just fine, what can I do….."

"For us?", Junior completed the thought, "Maybe it's something that you don't want to do, but then I might be wrong."

"I can have security here in two minutes you D Hall losers.", Monique hissed as she glanced up then around to see if there was anyone to help.

"Ya won't be fast enough little girl. You know they might keep you from bleeding out…they'll never stop us first though, but we just want to pass a message on to you from some friends of ours.", Vinnie took over as he reached and stroked her chin.

"What message is that you pair of sub-humans? And who is it from?", the African-American beauty asked the two members of the 'Lifetime Losers Club' as a shudder ran up her spine.

"Never mind who sent it. We guess that our old budddy Brick Flagg told you a few things about the athletics department at good ole Middleton High and what goes on there behind the scenes. We've been asked to pass on the fact to you that it wouldn't be a healthy idea for that information to be widely circulated….if you know what I mean.", Vinnie continued as he then put his arm around her waist almost putting a hand where he was sure she didn't want it.

"What are you going to do, beat me up? Get your slimy hands off me!", Monique was now worried as Junior moved in as she pushed Vinnie away.

"Who us? _We'd_ never do anything that can be traced to _us_, we're a little too smart for _that_. It's just you know the stairways at Middleton are dark and a little _too_ steep. People almost fall down them all the time. It's a shame really. Your face could get really messed up.", Junior clarified then sneered, "Then nobody but us 'Losers' will have anything to do with ya."

"I'm not afraid of you…."

"You _should_ be sweetie, it's a long year you know. Maybe some of your friends may end up with the same treatment. If bad stuff happens it might even come back on Flagg.", Vinnie whispered into her ear.

"So what do you mean, what do you want?", Monique muttered not wanting her new boyfriend to get hurt.

"For you not to say anything to anybody about the Athletic Department or anything about sports, that's all. It's very simple even us dummies get it…."

"But Kim is going to find out…."

"She'd better not from you _baby_, we have friends who are talking to your boyfriend right about now. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut and you might even get to go to college with him like I heard you wanted.", Vinnie warned as Junior moved back and out of her sight.

"Just don't hurt Brick..."

"That won't be up to us Jenkins, you just keep that gossiping mouth of yours shut and maybe this will blow over.", Junior spun her around and slapped her across the face to punctuate their visit, not really caring if the incident got caught on camera or not.

Monique's cheek reddened after the strike as tears now came from her eyes and blood began to flow from her lower lip.

XXX

_Colorado State University:_

"Hey buddy.", the largest one of the three asked the tall and buff athlete.

"Yeah, what can I do for you dude?"

"Ya know where Macy's Bar is? A friend of mine told me it's somewhere around here."

"I'm new so I really can't help you there, sorry.", Brick Flagg replied as one of them spun him around and hit him in the stomach while another one grabbed him from behind.

Brick gasped in sudden pain, "What..."

"Shut up Flagg, I have a message from some friends.", the tall one punctuated with a punch to the quarterback's face.

Brick, to his credit, blocked the next punch as he was kicked from behind. Finally the three had him down and were taking turns kicking the football player as he laid there and tried to cover up.

After a few shots they stopped.

"Now traitor, you better listen up. You don't talk about what happens at Middleton to anyone or we're gonna come back. When we're done with you, then we'll have a nice little talk with your new girlfriend back home. After we're done with her she'll probably forget about you.", the shortest one warned him coldly as he flipped a picture out of his hand and onto the ground beside Brick, "She's sorta cute, don't you think? It'd be too bad if something happened to her."

"Fuck you asshole.", Brick Flagg made the mistake of trying to get to his knees. When a kick to his face split his lip and put him down again.

X

Brick lay there next to the photo for a couple of minutes before he was able to get to his knees. He picked up the picture of Monique Jenkins, now feeling the need to call her right away._ 'Man I hope Moni is alright.'_

"Hey are you going to be ok buddy?", a red haired young man asked as he looked over the groggy member of the Cowboys Football team, "I didn't see what happened, but you look like somebody sucker punched you."

"Yeah, thanks…someone did.", Brick groaned not wanting to have this conversation.

"Uh what happened?"

"I got rolled. I guess it can happen anywhere.", Brick frowned not wanting to explain what choices he had just been given.

"Let me help you up, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, hey thanks a lot….I uh have to call someone."

XXX

_Bueno Nacho, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well Tara only a few more weeks till school starts again. We'll be Seniors.", Josh Mankey smiled across the booth from his girlfriend.

"We've had a good summer honey. Too bad Kim and Ron didn't have anything like ours.", the platinum blonde replied with a small wistful smile.

"Well maybe she's back by now. If you think about it, we haven't even seen Ron around much either. I wonder what they're doing?", the artist contemplated.

"Well maybe they'll go out to dinner with us, but I'm still upset over how the girls beat up on Ron last spring at that meeting for cheerleaders…he wasn't even invited. He never did anything to deserve what they did to him.", Tara frowned not revealing some of the things her Mother had told her about some meetings the School Board had with several members of the faculty over the matter nor remembering the schedule that Kim's vacation followed.

"A little company would be nice. I wonder how their relationship is progressing?", Josh asked.

"I'm not sure, just a minute I'll give Kim a call."

"Hi Kim, this is Tara, How are you?", the platinum blonde asked over her phone after she hit the speed dial.

"Hi Tara, we were on the way to Montana after being here for a day...but we had to turn around."

"Did you forget something; I could have mailed it for you."

"Tara thanks you're a great friend, b...but...Dad had a stroke."

"Your Dad? K...Kim are you alright? Is your Dad alright?", Tara inquired really worried now at the news having see some things while helping out at the hospital.

"Dad's resting; it looks like he was lucky. We'll know more in a day or two.", the red head informed her friend.

"You guys are here in Middleton?"

"Yeah, Dad's in room 3121 at the hospital, that's where we're at right now."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. See you then.", Tara closed her phone.

"You don't have...", Kim tried talking and realized she was speaking to herself.

X

Josh had been watching his girlfriend and listening to her comments, "What's going on Tara."

"Kim's Dad had a stroke honey; can you take me to the hospital?"

"Yeah let's go.", Josh immediately slid out of the booth and reached for his girlfriend, praying that it wasn't too bad, he remembered James Possible and how he had treated him when he had taken Kim out a couple of times.

After they got in his van Tara opened her phone again and dialed, "Mom, Josh and I are heading to the hospital."

"Are you alright honey, did someone get hurt or sick?", as Abby's protective instincts began to kick in.

"It's Kim's Dad, he had a stroke...We're going up to the hospital to see if there's anything we can do to help.", Tara told her Mom..

"Let us know honey, remember to call if you're going to be late."

"I will Mom."

"Let's go.", Josh began offered Tara his hand as he got out first like the gentleman he was.

"See you later Ned.", Josh called out to the nerdy Assistant Manager behind the counter who waved back.

Once in the car Tara opened her phone again and quickly dialed, "Mrs. Mankey...Yeah, can we be out a little late?...We're going to the hospital...No Josh and I are both fine...uh Kim's Dad had a stroke and we just found out and we're going up to see him...Yeah I'll give him your best."

"Your Mom says it's ok, but we gotta call her with an update when we find out anything.", Tara told her boyfriend as he navigated the early evening street traffic of the small city.

"Thanks honey. We should stop for flowers or a card.", Josh suggested.

"There's a gift shop on the main floor just after you go through the lobby, we can stop there."

"Maybe we can get Mr. Dr. Possible a 'get well monkey'.", Tara's brain was working like an over clocked computer now.

"Monkey? Oh sure set Ron off why don't you?", Josh snorted unaware that Kim's boyfriend had broken _that_ phobia.

"It's the thought that counts.", Tara countered.

"Yeah I suppose, I hope her Dad is alright. He was always nice to me."

"Yes he was, now for some reason though he doesn't care for Ron..."

"If he didn't like Ron then why does he let Kim hang around with him? She could have her pick of almost any guy in the school and Ron, well he could find more girls to go out with than he realizes."

"Probably more than you realize too, Josh."

"Huh?"

"I had a crush on him, still would have it if it wasn't a hopeless cause.", the platinum blonde informed her boyfriend.

"Then why?"

"Bonnie.", Tara answered before the question even had been asked.

"Well I went out with your friend a couple of times. Your Ms. Rockwaller isn't very nice to a lot of people."

"Yeah and I have no idea why she's so nice to me...After I crossed her last spring I was sure that I would have been asked to leave the squad with Ron.", Tara informed Josh.

"Now that you mention it, that doesn't make sense to me either. I wonder what makes her tick?", the artist mused.

"All of her life she's always thought that she was a better person than anyone. Bonnie's sisters are a big part of the problem.", Tara explained, "And her parents just let Lonnie and Connie do just about anything they want, including making my friends' lives miserable."

"Yeah she griped about that when we went out a few times. They really got on her nerves.", Josh admitted.

"I've seen them for nine or ten years Josh. If anything they've gotten more spoiled as they got older. I know this is hard to say, but it would have been better for Bonnie if she was an only child."

"You know Tara, I hate to agree, but I think you're right."

"Yeah they were the top of the 'food chain' when they were at Middleton High, now they expect Bonnie to Lord over everyone the way they did. And their Dad has something going on too. You know, he has a lot of interest in football and basketball. But since they only had girls you have to wonder.", Tara mused out loud, "You'd think that he would have more interest in cheerleading since Bonnie is number two on the squad.

"Yeah I could see that if he had boys too. It makes no sense, I guess he's just reliving his past or something.", Josh replied as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Yeah I guess, let's hit the gift shop and go visit Dr. Possible.", Tara smiled sadly as she grabbed onto her boyfriend's hand for support.

X

"Hey Ron, haven't seen you almost all summer, how are you doing?", Josh Mankey asked as he and Tara were entering the hospital's gift shop as the blond haired young man was leaving.

"Huh...oh hi Josh, Tara. It's good to see you guys. I've been pretty busy this year.", Ron Stoppable replied as he let out a sigh.

Tara looked at the blond who for some reason looked bigger than he used to, like he had filled out, "Ron have you gotten taller?"

"I don't know girlfriend, I don't think I am, but I spent two months in Japan and then almost right away when I got back I found myself in summer football workouts. I guess I might have 'cause I had to buy a new set of Smarty Mart clothes. My old stuff was shrinking. I can't believe they carried clothes that shrank like that.", Ron explained as he mock ranted.

"They may not have gotten smaller Ron, you _might_ have hit a growth spurt, and it's about time you did. Are you and Kim still together?", the blonde inquired of the other blond.

"Yeah, I guess. Her Dad's not too thrilled about it though. If I had any brains I'd move on to let KP find a more 'appropriate' guy to date.", Ron muttered still frustrated by the situation and made him grind his teeth confirming what Tara had thought.

Josh broke in, "Not all Fathers are in favor of their daughters dating. They remember when they were teens."

"Yeah I know Josh you're not the first person to tell me that, listen I'm going up for a while to see Mr. P.", Ron smiled then turned to leave carrying a plant.

"See you up there."

X

_Room 3121:_

Ron rapped once on the door before sticking his head through, "Is it alright to come in Sir?"

"Yes Ronald thank you for coming.", Anne Possible replied answering for her husband who was watching the TV and motioning for him to enter.

Smiling now the teen entered bearing the plant and card.

"Hey Mr. Dr. P how are you feeling tonight.", Ron asked.

"Much better today Ronald.", James distracted from his favorite show now.

"Hey Sir, 'Rockets Are Go'.", Ron chuckled.

"Yes 'Rockets Are Go'.", James repeated his favorite phrase, the frown that was on his face disappearing now.

"Kimberly and the boys are down in the cafeteria getting a bite to eat, do you want to go downstairs as well?", Anne inquired.

"I'll eat later Ma'am, maybe you should go and take a break. I can sit with Mr. P.", Ron suggested.

"Thank you Ronald, but are you sure? Having two football workouts a day has got to be stressful on you."

"Uh, well they really don't work me that hard. You know sitting on the bench and all.", the blond teen smiled, "Anyway, there's a Captain Constellation marathon on and you know me, I just love that show."

"Very well Ronald I suppose between you two 'fan boys' no one will notice me being gone, so I _am_ going to get a cup of coffee.", Anne got up from her chair.

"I'll see you later Anne.", James replied absently as she kissed her husband on the forehead.

"Sir it's a good thing Mr. Barkin isn't here that could get both of you guys detention.", Ron smiled trying to get them both to loosen up.

Anne smiled, "Kimmie's right sometimes you _are_ a goof Ronald."

After the surgeon left James asked while not taking his eyes from the TV, "Ronald you were here last evening, do you remember anything? About what happened I mean. I really don't remember anything."

"Uh yes Sir, I guess it was about midnight or a little later. I was just sitting here thinking, ya know when that machine that was beeping starting making a more annoying noise...Then a bunch of people ran in here. You didn't wake up or anything...Anyway, they sorta got me out of here. Later, they let me back in. I was worried, but they said everything was alright.", Ron paused then continued.

"I was gonna call Mrs. Dr. P, but she was so tired looking when she left...I just couldn't do that. I'm really sorry and I should apologize for that."

"I suppose it was a false alarm. Anne may have been upset, but everything came out all right.", James mused when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in.", he called.

"Is it all right?", the voice of a pensive Tara King sounded before it opened showing the apprehensive platinum blond and a brown and blond haired young man behind her.

"Mr. P if you don't remember these are a couple of Kim's friends.", Ron stated, "Tara, a cheerleader friend and of course Josh Mankey, who KP dated for a while."

"Hi and come on in. Thanks for coming up to visit me.", James smiled as the two teens entered.

"Hi Dr. Possible...I'm...we're sorry to hear that you had a..."

"A stroke? It was a blessing in disguise.", James stopped to gauge their reactions then continued after seeing the looks on the teens' faces.

"The doctors here were able to fix everything and we're just waiting on the results of all the tests.", James took over seeing the artist having some trouble in the conversation as Ron stepped back to let the couple get closer.

"I was just in shock after I talked to K...Kim a little while ago Dr. Possible, I didn't know what to think or do...", Tara trailed off.

"And you did all you could do, now what's this Kim has been telling me, that you and Kim's former boyfriend are dating?", James asked hoping it wasn't true and his daughter would find a 'cute' guy.

"Yeah Dr. Possible, Josh and I decided to try being a couple since Kim already picked Ron.", the platinum blonde sighed, "Josh is sooo nice to me." In the background the teen artist looked embarrassed and suddenly seemed the study a piece of tile in the floor.

"We already got into trouble for being late on curfew once.", Josh added, "We were watching the stars and we just fell asleep. We weren't doing anything, but it wasn't right. Our 'rents were worried about us."

"I can see that they would be Josh.", James replied trying to remember **if** Ron **ever** brought his daughter back home late except for when they were on a mission. Then he remembered the blond teen never had.

XX

_Cafeteria:_

"Hi Mom, taking a break?", Kim asked while she watched over her two brothers. Tim was reading a Physics book and Jim was doing the same with a Calculus book, both had notebooks out and were doing problems without the aid of their calculators.

"Looks like you found a way to keep your brothers from trying to make some form of hospital equipment into a rocket ship.", Anne smiled at the scene before her.

"Yeah now if Ron could just get up here so that he and I could..."

"Kimmie he's in the room with your Father right now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did, he only got here a few minutes ago Kimmie, he volunteered to sit with your Father to give me a break. Let those two spend a couple of minutes together, it might help to make James be more accepting of Ronald.", Anne advised the teen who was now rising out of her chair.

The younger red head looked at her Mother then sighed and plopped back down in her chair with her arms crossed and a frown on her beautiful face. "OK Mom, I'll give them a little while, but I want to spend a few minutes with Ronnie.", Kim stared at her two brothers as they began to make gagging noises in stereo.

"Thank you honey, now we'll be leaving in a little while, the boys have been very good and I just don't know how far to trust to luck.", Anne smiled knowing somewhere deep inside, Jim and Tim could act like adults instead of like little monsters they usually were.

"Yeah I know, it sort of surprises me too.", Kim continued to frown trying to remember when the last time was when her bothers were so good.

"Mom...I'm really worried about Dad, maybe I should spend more time around the house.", Kim offered.

"Honey I don't think that is necessary, you need to have a life. I think that you are doing wonderful things helping people. And with all the clubs you belong to, it's quite remarkable you know.", Anne advised her eldest.

"But if I gave up cheerleading, I could spend more time at home...With you going to Denver for what is going to be most of the school year...Maybe I should just back off.", Kim thought out loud.

"No Kimberly, all those clubs and cheerleading and helping all those people are part of what you are. Don't give it up. I know you are feeling a little guilty right now, but things are going to get better.", Anne promised.

"But Daddy..."

"If your Father has any idea of you having that mindset he'll just suggest you give up your Ronald instead...Now are you willing to give up your longest lasting friend?"

"No Mom, I don't want to do that...It's just..."

"It's just you're feeling that you're responsible for your Father's condition. You are not; you have a life to live Kimberly. If James thought that he could get away from it he would have you dating those robot things instead, is _that_ how you want to live your life?"

"No Mom not really, I don't want to give up Ron. I mean I really, really love him..."

"Then you had better take some time thinking about what you want to do. Maybe you'd better spend some time with Ronald. He should be kept in the loop with what's going through your head right now."

"Sigh, I know Mom, but usually I do my best thinking without interruption. I guess I need to talk to Ronnie though, I haven't been that good of a girlfriend for him."

"That wasn't all your fault either, Kim. James' antics really upset me, but I can't do anything about that now. I don't want to stress him even more.", Anne cautioned.

"Then you suggest that I break up with Ron?"

"No, don't do that, your Father is just going to have to adapt that's all. Now I think your Father and Ronald have spent enough time bonding. You should go rescue your boyfriend before he goes gaga over 'Captain Constellation'.", Anne snorted.

"Oh Mom that **is** terrible.", Kim imitated her Mother.

"What do you think they are doing right now Kimmie?"

XXX

_The Jacob Rockwaller home:_

"Girls please come into the family room.", Jacob implored his three daughters from his downstairs study.

"I'm busy.", Connie yelled back downstairs as she worked on the fingernails of her left hand.

"It wasn't a request girls.", Jacob raised his voice, "If I have to call again I'm cutting off your allowance."

It wasn't a long wait before all three Rockwaller daughters stood before him. "Sit down.", he told them.

Bonnie and her sisters looked back and forth to each other and mutually decided to let their Father have his moment of being in charge and did as he requested.

"I was at the high school today.", he began.

"So Daddy, it's like I said, only losers like Bonnie hang out at high school, right?", Connie got her barb at her sister in.

"And so did you when you were her age. Now please be quiet while I talk, it is impolite to interrupt your Father.", Jacob told them coldly.

Plllllease Daddy.", Connie griped as she got up and was grabbed by her Father who bent her over and cracked her on the behind with a hairbrush he whipped out of his hip pocket.

"I said **be quiet**.", the elder Rockwaller grated out waiting for this to take effect.

Connie gasped, "You hit me!"

"Very good of you to figure that out on your own, and you've deserved it for years. Now either shut the fire truck up or get out of my house.", he warned as he raised the brush again.

Not wanting another painful lesson into who was stronger and faster the chastised Ms. Rockwaller sat down and shut her yap.

"Now that's better. Girls you have a problem with a young Mr. Ronald Stoppable, am I correct?", Jacob asked.

"Yeah he's dating Possible even after I ordered them not to.", Bonnie informed him.

"Leave him and the Possible girl alone.", Jacob advised them in a cold voice that got all three girls' attention.

Bonnie started, "I can't...I'll lose face, all the other girls in the posse will laugh at me."

"I don't care, from now on if you can't be nice to them, leave them alone.", Jacob warned.

"And if I don't?", Bonnie frowned.

"Did you see the look on your sister's face?"

"Yes I did..."

"Good, imagine the same look on your face for the same reasons."

"You'd hit me? -You can't do that...It's abuse.", Bonnie countered though not real sure about her facts.

"True Bon-Bon, but now that you're seventeen you can move out, get a place of your own and get a job while going to school. That should move you down a few rungs on your precious 'food chain' shouldn't it."

"Bonnie you loser.", Lonnie Rockwaller smirked.

"Lonnie, you can move out _with_ her you know."

"You know what, all you girls can move out. Then I can downsize on the house and save myself a ton of money. Then I wouldn't have to feed or clothe you either. Then you could say or do whatever you wanted.", he suggested, "And probably go hungry."

The three girls paled at the thought of fending for themselves and maybe even shopping at…..ugh Smarty Mart...Finally Connie asked, "So you want us to lay off Stoppable and Possible?"

"That I do."

"Why?"

"_Why_ is none of your business.", Jacob responded.

"Buttt..."

"I told you it's none of your business, and if you wish to continue living under **my** roof you'll respect **my** wishes concerning a few things, that's all I ask."

"We'll tell Mom..."

"Go ahead; she suggested I do this a few years ago. I've let you get out of control and it's best for all concerned if we don't let it go any further."

"But I'll be a laughingstock at school.", Bonnie moaned.

"Just tell your posse that you grew out of wasting your time on Possible and Stoppable.", he advised, "That you have more important things to worry about since you're a Senior, like which prestigious University you are going to grace with your attendance."

"It's going to take some work Daddy."

"I know, but not as much as shopping in places like Smarty Mart for clothes and food.", he gave her insight to her future then he glanced at his other two daughters as all three cringed seeing their worst collective nightmare appear in front of them, "And you helped this along. You weren't as good as you made yourselves out to be. I had to bribe those judges at the talent shows."

"The talent shows?", Connie asked confused.

"Yes the high school talent contests, remember the ones you won? I bribed the judges.", Jacob clarified.

"You didn't..."

"Ask your Mother, she didn't want me to do that...but I felt it would make you feel better, I should have told you last year when you laughed at Bonnie."

"So like I said I want you to lay off Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and don't ask any questions about my business, do you understand me?"

"Do I have to let that loser back on the cheer squad.", Bonnie moaned not knowing what connection Ron and her Dad had.

"No you've done enough Bonnie. Just leave them alone from now on. If you have to pick on someone do it with someone else.", he advised her actually happy about what she had done for him.

"Now Possible will have a boyfriend and I don't, this is going to suck. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"That's not my problem right now Bonnie, with school approaching you'll find a guy soon enough.", Jacob told his daughter wondering if her bedroom was going to a constant mess again.

"That's right Bonnie, you'll probably steal Possible's from her.", Lonnie laughed, "She can't even land a boyfriend now."

_'Hummm, I wonder if that could be a way to keep him at Middleton after this year.', _Jacob began to smile as an idea came to mind.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Agent Du has our asset in Paris made any further contact with those individuals she thought might be of interest to us?", Betty Director asked her top Agent.

"No Ma'am, I was thinking of letting her not pursue the one she thought was in that team so as not to scare him off.", Will replied.

"Good idea, but in a few days I want her to make contact again. This time have her take a bug with her and make sure if she has a chance she inserts it on the premises in a place where we can find out more about them."

"Yes Ma'am I will take care of it right away."

"Thank you Will."

XXX

"Anyway, when Kimmie-cub was just oh I guess five or so, she and Ronald were making mud pies out in the backyard. Ronald had offered to teach Kimmie how to bake. They were covered in thick mud, what a mess. Now I had this great idea to use a power washer to clean them off, but Anne put the kibosh on that one.", James chuckled.

"Anyway we got most of it off them with a garden hose; I still think the power washer would have been faster though."

"Mr. P is that the time when Missus P stripped us down and put us in the tub together?", Ron asked.

"Well that was the first time, well no it wasn't, but it was the most memorable….at least to me it was.", James smiled at the memory not really making the connection between the blond sitting with him and the boy in the tub.

Ron glanced back and forth between Tara and Josh with a blush and explained, "I'm an only child, until that moment I didn't know what the difference was between girls and boys...I thought KP was broken and I asked Mrs. P about it."

"You mean you saw...", Tara now turned red.

Ron nodded then shrugged his shoulders, "I was only five, and Kim had two brothers. I thought everyone was built the way I was. For all I knew girls were long haired boys." This drew another snort from James while unseen to him a figure slipped into the room and crossed her arms.

"So the first time you were ever kissed was when I gave you that one where that green lizard kid kidnapped us?", Tara asked hoping she had been his first.

"Well Mom had kissed me and KP did too, but from her it was more of a best bud type of thing. Even if we weren't dating now.", Ron glanced up in time to see James flinch a little, "She is always my best friend and I want to thank Mr. P for trusting her safety to me."

"Ronnn we kissed before, don't you remember? I wanted to know what it was like and I used you as a guinea pig.", Kim finally spoke up reminding him of a few events from years earlier.

"You kissed Ronald years ago?", James eyes widened.

"Yeah tongue and all Daddy, a girl's got to start somewhere. We all heard talk and we wanted to know what it was about."

"Just where did you hear this 'talk' from?"

"Uh Tara's best friend.", Ron added seeing Kim was so red she was about to spontaneously combust.

"Don't look at me, **I** never kissed her. I like her as a friend, but that is ewwww.", Tara sat wide eyed as she glanced at Josh.

"Neither did I.", Ron decided to butt out of this one before the rocket scientist called in any favors from his friends at the space center.

"Listen, I went out with her...but she already knew the 'facts of life' before I had any idea.", Josh countered.

They all turned to look at Kim, "Whoa guys, I don't swing that way, I'm a one guy girl...sorry Josh., but I think that dating you was just going to be for experience."

"Now it was not what you think Daddy, but now Ronnie's the only guy for this Possible.", Kim finally smiled making her blond boyfriend melt inside.

"So Kimmie-cub you and Joshua or you and Ronald never led to anything more amorous?"

"No Daddy, you know I'd never make that decision without talking to Mom first."

"Uh Sir do you mind if we get away from this part of the conversation? I'm a little uncomfortable with the rating right now.", Ron asked then added, "if your sons came in right about now they might strangle each other in some convoluted suicide pact."

Tara looked at her boyfriend and nodded, "Mr. Possible, Kim, we have to go. It's almost my curfew and we already got busted once this summer when we fell asleep while watching the stars. I don't want to get grounded again."

"Thank you for coming up to see me. It was very nice of you.", James smiled.

"Are you guys going to be in town for a while longer?", Josh asked hoping to get a double date in with the hero couple.

"I don't know Josh, it depends on how long it takes to go over everything and what the doctors say.", Kim replied, "Dad, Ronnie and I are gonna walk out to Josh's van with them. I haven't seen them all summer and I'd like to catch up for a few minutes."

"Sure honey, your Mom and the boys should be back soon enough.", James grabbed onto his daughter's hand, "Ronald was here a long time last night, he might want to go home."

"Ronnie's developed an independent streak Daddy so I have no idea what he'll do next. I'll be back up in a few minutes.", Kim squeezed his hand.

Kim held on to Ron's hand as Josh held Tara's as they exited the hospital room. Quietly they walked down the hall to the elevator as Tara began to break down. "How bad is your Dad Kim?", the platinum blonde asked her friend.

"We're not sure, he's already better tonight than he was last night. What a difference twenty-four hours makes. I was so scared about losing Dad last night.", Kim trembled not knowing her boyfriend was shaking a little too, but not the reason why, as the elevator door opened.

After the doors closed and the lift began to descend Kim continued, "I thought we were going to lose Dad last night. From what Mom said he had a major one then when Ron was sitting with him. Somehow it cleared up."

"How did it do _that?",_ Josh asked.

"I don't know, right now I don't care. Ron won't say anything about it either."

"Uh KP, it's not that I won't it's just I have no idea what happened, asking me about it is like asking if I can speak Hungarian...And no I can't.", Ron nipped that in the bud.

"You can speak rat…..."

"No I can speak naked mole rat and, I couldn't do it if Rufus wasn't so smart.", Ron clarified causing Kim to grab onto his hand with her other one too. The doors opened again and the two couples walked out to the main doors of the hospital.

"And I remember you can speak Cockroach too.", Kim added as she squeezed his arm.

"Giant Cockroach, it's a bit of a different dialect."

"How is it different?", Tara wondered out loud.

"The clicks and squeaks are a different tone...and no I don't know why either."

The other couple just stopped for a second to see if Ron had grown a second head.

"What?"

"Nothing Ron, nothing.", Josh shook his head for a second wondering just how much Ron knew about life.

Reaching his van Josh asked after having discussed what he was going to do with Tara before, "Are you guys able to go out on a double date sometime before school starts? I mean after that all of us are going to be a little busy."

"I guess we could, but I'm not sure when Daddy's going to get out of the hospital so it's best not to make plans. I'm sure we'll get together sometime.", Kim responded, "If we have time we are going to Montana to see my uncle."

"We can work it out Kim, if you can come we have a surprise for you.", Tara hinted.

"What...are you guys moving your relationship to the next level?", Kim inquired a little confused yet hopeful for the two since Tara had been crushing on her boyfriend over a year before.

"What? No, well maybe..., sigh, Josh and I are a couple...We're not sure about where our lives are going to lead, so we're just boyfriend, girlfriend.", Tara replied seeing both Kim and Ron were surprised and perplexed.

Ron decided to take the bull by the horns, "Sure if we can work out a time, we'd love to join you on a double date as long as Bonnie doesn't' show up." As an idea began to form in his mind, his smile grew to epic proportions for a moment.

"OK you two take care and make sure you call your 'rents I don't want to see you get in trouble for being out late.", Kim advised.

"Don't worry Mother, I'll do it on the way home.", Tara giggled getting her way about the double date as the two cheerleaders hugged. Ron and Josh just shook hands. Then Kim turned to Josh and Tara turned to Ron, warm hugs were given and received.

"Be careful.", Ron told them.

Josh and Tara got in his car. Kim could see Tara wave then pull out her phone.

"That was sooo nice of them to come and see Dad.", Kim sighed as she reached for Ron's hand.

"Yeah it was."

"You don't act jealous of Josh anymore Ronnie."

"I'm not; you know I didn't like him when he took you out. I...I thought that I lost you back then. But when I think about it, it couldn't have been to a nicer guy."

"We drifted apart a little then didn't we? Promise me whatever happens to us we remain friends forever.", the red head asked as she laid her head on Ron's shoulder.

"As long as you want KP, even if it's forever.", Ron sighed hoping the feeling and closeness would never end.

"Good 'cause that's what I want. Now you should be going home too honey, you still look beat.", Kim looked up a little and could see the lines in his face.

"It must be the makeup I wore today, if ya don't mind I'd like to say goodnight to your 'rents."

"You goof. Ok let's go back upstairs so you can say goodnight. Then you have to get home, that's an order.", Kim replied softly.

"See, sidekicks don't need sleep, we're the comic relief. We just go on and on like that rabbit with the bass drum who hawks batteries.", Ron held her hand as they walked back inside.

X

_Twenty minutes later:_

The blond teen looked left and right at the stop sign before continuing on the street towards home and Rufus as an argument raged inside the teen hero's head:

_'Better keep this thing on the road or Mr. B is gonna love the road rash, maybe he'll rub some cinders in any wounds to make me tougher.'_

_**'KP would have ridden with me.'**_

_'Well she's as tired as I am, I should have stayed.'_

_**'Oh yeah, real smart. Tick off KP why don't ya? Tick her off and get her hurt 'cause I'm a clumsy oaf and her Dad WILL have me on some Pluto bound rocket even if he has to sign himself out of the hospital.'**_

_'I can only die once. Anyway she'd just beat the snot outta me.'_

_**'And she can make the experience unforgettable too.'**_

_'Just like every other one.'_

_**'Well when she walked me out to my crappy transportation I thought I was gonna melt from the heat.'**_

_'Her knees almost buckled too or didn't you notice? She does love me.'_

_**'How could I not notice? I had to hold onto her. And I love her back, I hope all this is going to work out.'**_

"_Well her Mom isn't gonna let them stay out too late. They're all tired too...I wonder if Dr. Director is still up?'_

The teen finally got home and shut down his scooter which should be been in a junkyard years before and opened the door. "Rufus.", Ron yelled, "I'm home. Did Mom and Dad call?"

Seeing the blinking light he smiled knowing that at least someone used the answering machine...finally. Pushing the recall button Ron soon found out after listening to his Mother's voice for two minutes that his parents would be home the next evening.

"Come on buddy, I'm going to Bueno Nacho to celebrate you wanna come with me?", Ron yelled to his rat.

"Hnk cheese.", the mole rat chittered as he ran down stairs to a waiting Ron Stoppable.

"I knew that would wake you up."

XXX

"Come on honey say goodnight to your Father, we all need some sleep.", Anne told her eldest.

"Yawn, yeah I guess you're right Mom. I'm beat, and even the Tweebs are tired.", the younger red head replied as she stretched seeing both of them nodding off.

"Goodnight Dad, we'll be back up tomorrow morning after I start some laundry.", Kim kissed her Father on the forehead.

"You Mother usually does all that..."

"She's real busy right now Dad.", then the younger red head paused before continuing.

"And we have to get used to fending for ourselves a little. Mom is going to be out of town for weeks at a time, I have to do something to help out...at least I know how to do the laundry and run the vacuum cleaner and do the dishes.", Kim explained.

"Thank you honey that is so thoughtful.", Anne smiled.

"Mom some of the other girls do the laundry in their homes, some help clean the house. If they can why can't I? I guess if I can convince the Tweebs to clean their bathroom and their bedroom and clean up after themselves it will make it a lot easier for all of us."

"I'm sure that cleaning up after themselves will help them to mature Kimmie.", Anne replied seeing both boys look on in horror the shock waking them up entirely, "And boys there will be no modifications done to any of my equipment around the house...do you understand me?"

"Mommm...oh alright.", they replied in stereo remembering that they agreed with each other to help as they could and behave themselves.

"I knew it you had it in you boys.", James smiled obviously tired as well.

Anne spoke up, "James sleep well tonight. They'll keep you monitored, but right now things look amazingly promising. I'll be back up early, now get some sleep. We might even able to finish what is left of our vacation." The couple who had been together since their Sophomore Year in College hugged and kissed then Anne turned to follow her children out the door to where both the car and the minivan were parked.

"Mommm how's Dad really doing?", a softly weeping teen asked.

"He...he somehow in the middle of a major stroke...completely healed himself in the blink of an eye.", Anne replied lowly, "I know the drugs helped, but we are still very lucky."

"I think we should spend some time in the chapel.", Kim observed.

"I think that's a wise idea honey, but right now, I think God would want us to get our sleep. I don't think he wants us on his doorstep quite this soon. If he did then why did he do what he did for your Father? We'll spend some time in there tomorrow."

"Good enough Mom, is it alright if I bring Ronnie too?"

"That would be a nice gesture honey." Anne smiled at her children as the doors to the elevator closed and they began their descent to the main floor and the cars for the drive home.

XXX

_Bueno Nacho drive through:_

"Have a Bueno Nacho day Ron.", Ned Breeze told his friend with a smile as he handed the sacks over.

"Thanks Ned. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow.", the helmeted teen with his helmeted mole rat replied with a grin and waved.

"Come on buddy let's get back home before our meals get cold, you know what happens to a Naco when it sits for a while.", Ron gabbed happier than he had been since his little adventure at the hospital and Mr. Dr. P almost twenty-three hours before. _'I sure am glad Sensei was able to show me the way. Now KP and Misses P are gonna have Mr. P for a long time.'_

Suddenly the hair on the back of the neck of reluctant teen hero rose. _'What the?...', _Ron thought as he quickly swerved making Rufus hold on for dear life to his late night snack.

With his heart racing, Ron applied the gas and hit the brake at the same time causing the scooter to spin a hundred and eighty degrees. Dropping the kick stand in the same instant, the blond dove from his seat, dropped his shoulder and rolled popping up in a defensive back stance his eyes searching the darkness around him for the threat he perceived.

Out of a shadow a dark figure appeared in front of him and waited for a second before closing the distance almost in a blur. Seeing this Ron whipped his helmet off at the attacker. The guy in black simply swatted the head gear away as he continued his advance.

The teen countered by sliding to his left and spinning while switching feet three times in rapid succession keeping his guard up. Ron's opponent quickly recovered and pulled out a pair of Sais from his belt and twirled them.

The blond knew that he was going to have to fight and also knew at the moment he didn't have a weapon on him to counter the spinning tines as they flashed in the moonlight._ 'I'm gonna get spindled if I'm not careful.',_ he worried, _'Then KP and her Mom are both gonna be pissed at me. Who comes after the sidekick anyway? And how am I gonna 'splain this to them or to Mom and Dad?' _

Ron's opponent didn't give him time for further reflection as the figure attacked again.

Without a sound the masked attacker again closed the distance as the weapons in his hands began to spin almost faster than the eye could follow.

"Rufus.", Ron hissed, "Make a mess buddy."

The pink rodent looked at this Master for a moment before running off to the side carrying the precious bag of cheese and stuff and threw it into the air and scampered away to safety.

Ron glanced out of the corner of his eye at his buddy to see that he had done what he wanted. Then Ron turned and sprinted to the mess in the middle of the street barely avoiding getting caught in the greasy slick.

_'I hope this clown buys into this, otherwise KP is gonna be looking for a new boyfriend.',_ the sidekick worried as the disguised form again closed the distance silently ignoring the pile of food. Ron charged the form and looked around for a weapon of opportunity like he had been taught in his Kenjitsu classes with Master Umestsu. Seeing none that would suffice Ron paused for an instant as he ducked under the twirling Sais then hopped over the leg sweep by his adversary.

_'I wonder?', _Ron mused as he reached for his belt and pulled.

XXXXX

I hope you all liked it….or at least didn't hate it.

Now for the dreaded disclaimer; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Tara, Josh Mankey and a slew of others who were in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the creators of said show and the Disney Corporation and not myself. Since they own KP and would obviously make tons of cash on the show if they had it on and I don't, well I can't make any…..money that is. Well off this hobby.

Now what's gonna happen next time? Uh I forget, but you'll see it in about a week.

See ya down the road.

ST-103


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry about leaving this in a cliffie last time, I haven't done that in a while and well I thought it was a good place for one. But we had several things going on and I really wanted to cover everything we did.

I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work as an editor and sound board. I also want to thank everyone who has read 'TH' or any of my other works over the last few years. For you guys who have faved and alerted a big thanks. For the guys who have reviewed…..well I get the biggest kick. I try to respond to each review in a timely manner. Now I _can_ give hints about what may happen, but if I just tell you then why would you have a reason to continue reading. So I am going to hold some of that to my chest. One thing I CAN say is that 'Metatron' as well as others figures in this.

Now what is the first order of business? Oh yeah time for a fight scene.

So here we go….

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 26

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The blond teen watched his opponent carefully as he whipped his belt off in a blur, a loud 'crack' as the tip reached its length. As usual, the teen's pants fell down around his ankles as they had countless times before over the last three years, but the usual 'Oh Mannnn!' uttered by Ron Stoppable didn't happen this time. With the belt held stretched between his hands at the ready, he simply stepped out of the garment on the ground and kicked them aside. Without a word he popped his neck and the belt. The reluctant hero then waited for the assault to begin.

The 'minor' member of Team Possible took a calming breath and let it out slowly as he found his center and let the power begin to course through his being. In only a moment or two the teen's eyes began to glow blue with an intense fire with a blue tint radiating from his skin. Somehow his hair took on a 'wild' look in the humid night air as if a wind played through the blond mop. From somewhere and nowhere at the same time off in the distance the haunting sounds of screeches and howls made by monkeys could be heard; the timid teen that seemed afraid of the beasts now was unconcerned by their noises.

The masked form closed in again seemingly unfazed by this development as if he had been expecting it. Ron slipped the belt through the buckle leaving a large loop as he blocked, twisted and ducked a Sai that was aimed for his jugular. With a flick of his wrist the hero hit a pressure point on the inside of his attacker's forearm causing the weapon to fall from his hand with a modified 'karate' chop. Before the bad guy noticed, the loop was over the wrist and pulled tight.

Ron now had the left hand trapped as he spun around behind the black figure's back taking the hand with him and putting it into Half Nelson, then he spun in the opposite direction flipping the attacker onto his back which he rolled out from. Ron, still hanging on to the long piece of leather, spun again putting himself behind the Sai-wielding menace and began to pull the secured arm well past ninety degrees in order to dislocate the elbow and possibly the shoulder too. Whoever it was tried to spin to counter and bring his other weapon the bear on the teen that was making a valiant effort not to meet his Maker yet.

Suddenly Ron gasped in pain as one of the tines from the remaining Sai pierced his forearm all the way through with the point clearly breaking skin. Enraged, young Mr. Stoppable twisted his arm creating torque for the figure who also gasped in pain as his thumb dislocated with an audible crack. Finally, having enough Ron kicked out his attacker's knee from behind and after the figure fell to his knees the former Mad Dog wrapped the remaining length of belt around his attacker's neck to strangle him.

Ron began to pull tighter on the belt when he heard a loud, "**Enough**."

"Not done.", the blond muttered.

"Release my aide Stoppable-san...Please.", a familiar voice ordered.

Ron though, was in the middle of bloodlust almost as that of a Norse Berserker of old and paid no mind to the order, the only thing on his mind was ending the confrontation in a way where it would never happen again.

"Stoppable-san you have defended yourself with skill and ingenuity. Please stop!"

Panting, Ron finally released a masked and feebly struggling Antubi Narotu letting him fall to his face. The blue faced man croaked as he pulled his mask off to get more air, "Thank you for my life Stoppable-san."

"Uh don't mention it.", Ron replied with a grunt, then turned to the red sweat suited old man who appeared from the shadows; bowing even though blood was flowing from the wound. "Master I was taken off guard, I apologize."

"There is nothing to apologize for Stoppable-san. Unfortunately, you have used your dinner as a weapon. Please follow us on your transportation, we have much to discuss and I will make sure that you do not starve.", Sensei offered as he stepped forward to render First Aid to his protégée by first removing the small trident-type weapon, causing Ron to gasp. It hurt much more coming out then going in. Once done he quickly wrapped the wound in a bandage he produced from a pocket.

"Thank you Sir.", Ron muttered as his arm, though it throbbed in some pain, the blood flow had diminished from is previously rapid rate, "Uh what brings you to Middleton, I mean I'm glad to see you 'cause we're best buds and all…but it's a little far to go to see me. If I'd known you were coming over I would have baked a cake."

"You should be fine now Stoppable-san, but could you please help my assistant so that we can leave this place in favor of one less public.", Sensei suggested with a gleam in his eye, "I can smell rain in the air and I do not wish to ruin my new American style exercise gear. We have much to discuss this evening."

"Yes Sir.", the American teen replied as he helped his 'attacker' to his feet and then put his pants back on.

"I humbly apologize Narotu-san for using too much force in our encounter.", Ron helped Sensei's aide to his feet.

"It is not you who should apologize, but thank you. Your skills are improving as are your manners, and as Sensei has asked, please follow us. I hope that you are not hurt too badly."

"Hey I'm one of Steve Barkin's pet toys, I ought to be used to it by now.", Ron snorted, "I swear I've had rougher fights in D-Hall."

"What is a D-Hall?", the aide inquired not familiar with the term.

"Detention Hall, the bullies there are real big and mean for the most part, then there are the smaller ones...they're even meaner, they've picked on me for years…..its high time some of them began having _accidents _to get them to knock off their agendas. Now I think they're gonna pick on some of the younger kids when they find out that I can kick their asses."

"It appears that would be an excellent training ground for new students."

"Yeah it appears so.", Ron chuckled as he wondered if the D-Hall goons were going to find some new transfers into Middleton in the fall.

A moment later a large black van appeared and stopped. It took a few minutes to get the blue scooter running again and from then it only took an easy half hour drive before both vehicles pulled into a driveway in a secluded and gated community in an upscale part of Upperton.

X

After Ron shut down his scooter and placed both his and Rufus's headgear in the pannier on the back of the rundown two wheeled contraption, he followed the driver and the two Yamanouchi dignitaries to the front door of the large house.

"Nice digs Sensei.", Ron smiled at the very nice residence, "You guys have good taste."

"Thank you Stoppable-san it is good that you approve, please enter my humble temporary dwelling while in Colorado.", the white bearded Master bowed.

Ron however remembered his manners and let the older gentlemen lead him inside and into a room where a meal had been laid out.

Taking stock of the lay out Ron observed out loud, "I guess this sorta makes up for the Bueno Nacho, though Rufus had his heart set on Tex-Mex tonight."

"When one is thwarting evil Stoppable-san sometimes one must take what one can in subsistence to keep up one's strength.", Sensei advised, "Please honoring us by sitting in on our repast."

"Yes Sir and thank you it is my to my honor that you have asked me to join you.", Ron replied waiting for Sensei to do take his place first.

"Ah it is good; though you are famished you still have manners. Many at Yamanouchi have wondered when you would mature. Now it appears it is time to continue your training.", Sensei mused out loud as a young man entered and began to serve them.

"We're not gonna have eel this time are we?", Ron turned pale as he noticed the dishes being brought out, "I know it's a favorite at Yamanouchi, but it kinda turns my stomach."

"Alas, we are in the wilderness here in America Ron-san, so I fear the delicacy is not readily available at this time of year in vast quantities. The cost is one that we will not incur except for those who truly appreciate the acquired taste.", Sensei smiled knowing how ill it had made Ron over the summer every time he looked at it. And a running joke at the ninja school was to see how pale the American teen could get at meal time until Sensei put an end to the practice. Ron Stoppable hadn't eaten in almost a week and was wasting away to nothing when Sensei and the other instructors noticed.

"Hnk ahh nuts.", a chittering Rufus snapped his fingers (...ah claws) as he climbed out of his Master's pocket to gaze at the food placed on the low table he himself loving the water snake and who Ron suspected being behind the whole series of episodes.

Reading his mole rat buddy's mind Ron soothed the little guy's feelings, "Maybe next time OK Rufus? I'll bet you and Kim would enjoy it while I make myself useful and go to try and stop a runaway train or something with my head."

"Hnk cretin.", Rufus seemed to snort.

"See what I put up with Sensei?", Ron relaxed and smiled.

Sensei smiled at the two while he was being served, "As it should be between two great friends Stoppable-san."

Ron replied, "With Rufus you'd better have a thick skin."

X

"Now that we have sated our hunger Stoppable-san we must discuss your continuing training.", Sensei told his dinner guest.

"I knew this wasn't a social visit Sensei as much as we're best buds and all, it's sort of a long way to travel to feed me dinner...except to kick the crap outta me like you guys did. What do you need for me to do?". Ron asked knowing it wasn't going to be a lot of fun.

"You must attain the mastery needed to defend the Earth and the love of your life.", Sensei stated simply, "Yamanouchi's intention is to make sure that this action happens in a swift and honorable fashion."

"Oh gee, that tells me a lot. Since you don't like to do things the easy way, I suppose this is going to mean lots of sweat and pain on my part...OK what do I do?"

"I will send one of my Senior instructors to you every day until I am satisfied of your progress, we will either bring you here or devise an appropriate training area when needed. Either I or Master Umestsu will be on hand to further train you in the artifact that you will soon be wearing and using.", Sensei's eyes furrowed, "It is important that you achieve a high level of mastery of the object. At this point you are barely able to use the artifact, let alone wield it to its full potential."

"Artifact? Sounds like something I trained with over the summer. Anyway, that sounds fine to me Sir, but Fukushima might want to debate with you over that matter."

"It is unfortunate that he never learned the error of his ways, however we must continue without him. The object needs its master and you **are** the Chosen One. Though you have it in your possession you must now master it.", Sensei smiled at his memory of the renegade ninja's realization that his existence was over.

"It sounds like something that is very sharp and blue is going to get a lot of usage soon.", Ron muttered not sure of his abilities, "I'm not sure if I want the responsibility. I can hardly tie my own shoes let alone handle something like the 'Blade' though you sent me home with it not long ago."

"It is time for you to take up the mantle of 'Warrior Hero' that Yorishi-kun gave you and leave your childhood behind. We feel many things will change soon and **you** must be prepared.", Sensei countered, "There are no others who have the Power _and_ the trueness of heart to harness everything at once. It will be your destiny and honor to undertake this burden, so it is a good thing that you bonded Chi's with Possible-san to achieve this goal. It took the original Master of the 'Blade' many years of training to ascend the level you must attend in a short while."

"You're of course correct Sensei, but right now I'm about to fall over on my face. That little session last night took more out of me than I wanted to admit to KP. I suppose you want me back again tomorrow night at this time?", Ron accepted then asked.

"That would be acceptable Stoppable-san. You of course will lose some sleep, but that is a small price to pay."

"I understand Sir; I uh had an idea for Kim to go on vacation. What do you think of this?"

X

Sensei smiled at the thought that Ron had put into his 'plan' and agreed with its implementation and also with the consequences of asking for aid and the tradeoff that he knew was going to be asked in return. "We will of course send a 'sidekick' when needed Stoppable-san. Now it is best if you return to your abode to get some much needed rest."

"Thank you Sensei.", Ron replied as he got to his feet and bowed lowly in respect.

"Now please call the blade."

"Now?"

"Do you see a better time?"

"Uh no Sir.", Ron replied as he stood up and backed away. Centering himself he concentrated sending his thoughts to the mystical blade. "Come to me, my friend and ally."

Suddenly there was a loud screech and the glowing blue sword appeared before Ron Stoppable.

"Grasp the Lotus Blade so it knows it's true Master my friend.", Sensei suggested to the blond as the blade hovered in front of the American teen.

Tenderly at first, then more forcefully Ron reached for and took possession of the ancient steel quite unaware of its true history. If he knew the Blade's full history, he might have been terrified at the makeup of the sword before him.

"It is done."

X

Ten minutes later the former Mad Dog Mascot was riding home with his hairless buddy in his cargo pants pocket trying to make it home by midnight.

The blond teen flinched as a bolt of lightning struck close enough for Ron to easily see the traffic signs.

KA-BOOOOM

_'Awww crud.',_ Ron moaned inside knowing what was coming next.

Too bad for him the clouds opened up. By the time Ron and his little buddy pulled into to the Stoppable driveway both were soaked to the bone and shivering. "I still hate me.", Ron groaned as Rufus sneezed, "Hot shower time buddy or we'll never get to sleep."

XX

_'I wonder where he was for so late?',_ the petite form asked herself as she lowered her binoculars from her bloodshot eyes, surprised at seeing the bandage on his arm that wasn't there before earlier in the evening,_ 'He looked exhausted when he got home..I can't confront him with this or he'll never trust me. What can I do? Gawd he looks like a drowned rat and he doesn't look happy either.'_

Kim pushed a button on her Kimmunicator. As Wade Load's image came up she asked, "Well where was he?"

"Upperton Kim, I don't know why he was there, but he followed a van to a house there."

"Is he cheating on me?"

"No evidence of it Kim, Ron's bio readings had nothing on it to give us any idea of that going on. From what I got all Ron did was have a meal there, then leave.", Wade responded though not telling her about his earlier adventure just after he picked Rufus up from his home knowing she would freak for sure.

"Sigh, OK I just worry about him that's all. He's the only guy that I ever thought about when I figured out what I wanted to do with my life."

"Kim as far as I know and I've been monitoring Ron for a long time, the only and I mean ONLY time when his bios go haywire is when he's around you.

"Is that a good thing?"

"For you they are."

"Wade what are you talking about?", Kim hissed in her Kimmunicator.

"Kim are you so dense that a kid as young as me as has to explain it to you?", Wade replied not believing he was having this conversation at this time of night with someone who was so smart, "Ron is flat out so in love with you that it's sickening, don't you get it? He is totally committed to you."

"Wade..."

"He'd walk into a pack of rabid monkeys for you Kim and you know how afraid he is of them... I think he'd die for you...willingly.", the African-American genius continued.

"Thanks Wade I'm sorry for keeping you up. Thanks for all the information and staying up waiting for Ronnie to get home.", Kim apologized, "Good night and thanks."

"Kim, don't shut down yet. You know I'm usually up monitoring and thinking, so in some ways you are the luckiest person alive."

"Why am I the luckiest person?", the pensive red head asked.

"Through little or no effort on your part you have someone who is devoted to you; now think about that for a second. Almost everyone else has to work at what you have automatically. With Ron all you have to do is be you. Even when you weren't so nice to him, he was totally there for you.", Wade informed her as Kim turned so red that she looked too hot to even touch, "If everyone had someone like Ron...do you know how much better the world would be?"

"He's better than I am..."

"Not better, just more supportive Kim. I don't think you'll find another one like him, so be glad that you have him. Sure he's a little goofy, but he's yours.", then the African-American genius enlightened the heroine, "Don't ever toss that away Kim, 'cause you may never have a chance at something like this again."

"Sigh, yeah I know...I just wish that I could make a million or two Ronnie's, the world would be a better place. But you know, Daddy has concerns about Ronnie..that he's not good enough for me too...And my little Fearless Ferret knows. It's soo heart breaking. He sat with my Father when Dad was having a major stroke. Ronnie says he didn't notice, but I know he did, he just didn't want to worry us. Wade I _have_ to get some sleep. G'night for now."

"Goodnight Kim, sleep well.", Wade replied then unsaid after he closed the connection. _'I'll watch over you both like always.'_ Then he checked out the chip in Ron's neck,_ 'He's still not asleep and I can't tell Kim everything he's done...huh, he's calling?'_

"Hey Ron, what up?", Wade answered so fast it was unbelievable to the blond teen who was on the line.

"Can you connect me to Doctor Director at Global Justice Wade?", Ron inquired while wondering about the lightning fast response.

"Yeah sure, uh Ron I saw that altercation earlier it happened so fast that I couldn't do anything about it...I'm sorry.", Wade replied.

"I didn't know it at the time, but it was part of an ongoing test. You might see more of them in the future. So don't freak out too bad.", Ron decided to let him know in advance.

"You mean like a Yamanouchi thing that we can't tell Kim or anybody about?"

"Yeah."

"Kim won't like this. It looked dangerous."

"It was, the guy who attacked put a Sai through my forearm, and it hurts like the bejeebers."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No they took care of the wound, just connect me to GJ please.", Ron asked again.

"Alright Ron hold on a second."

"Yeah sorry, I'm just beat and we're pushing midnight and I want to get this done before I go to bed Wade. I have to be back on the field at oh seven thirty.", Ron snorted.

"Yeah hang on, I'm recording it and assigning it a password for you to change later."

"Why do you want to do that Wade?"

"Because I'm in this up to my ears, and someday if she ever figures this out _our_ boss is gonna come looking for me too.", Wade explained as he typed away, "Betty will be on in a second hang on."

"Thanks Wade you know I never tell you enough, but you Rock."

"I know Ron and so do you.", Wade ended as Dr. Director's voice replaced his.

"Agent Stoppable what do I owe this honor even though it's so late?", Betty inquired.

"Ma'am as you might be aware James Possible had a medical emergency the other day.", Ron started.

"My resources have informed me of that. How is Dr. Possible?"

"Mr. Dr. P is recovering...I was wondering if he is released from the hospital soon...well is there a way that they wouldn't have to drive all the way to Montana for his family to see his brother?"

"I suppose we could use assets to give the family a ride. How many are going?"

"Five passengers and their bags Ma'am.", Ron informed the head of the secret organization.

"You are not going with them?"

"Uh no Ma'am I have a date with the football goons, they need a punching bag."

"Very well Ronald, you **do** know that our resources are spread a little thin, so if we do this could you do us a couple of favors in return?", she asked though she was more than willing to give the Possible family a ride under the circumstances.

"I figured we could do a _'trade'_ Ma'am.", Ron smiled knowing that he might be able to use this as a training mission for Sensei as well.

"When would you need this transportation?"

"I don't know yet Ma'am, Dr. P is still incarcerated at the hospital and I don't know if they'll allow him to travel. I'm sure you'll be able to hack his records and have a doctor at GJ make a professional decision when they release him then make the offer.", Ron suggested.

"We umm shouldn't discuss our capabilities Agent Stoppable, however I'm sure we can make an offer to Miss Possible's family in recognition for all the hard work she has done for the organization.", Betty suggested.

"Thanks...you do know we never had this conversation..."

Betty laughed before she continued, "Are you sure you don't want to take credit for this?"

"I'm sure Ma'am, KP doesn't know of our little agreement, and I'd rather keep it that way...at least for the time being.", Ron explained.

"So you want to lie to your mission partner?"

"I'm not a partner Ma'am, I'm still more of a sidekick ya know? Employees lie to their bosses all the time, just like bosses lie to their employees... but let's not even go into boyfriends and girlfriends or husbands and wives.", Ron chuckled.

"And the fact that you are under orders by a ninja school? Are you lying to me?"

"Yeah something like that, they don't want KP to know all; I don't know why...I'm just one of their peons. As for lying to you...not that I know of, but then I don't know everything about Yamanouchi either.", the blond teen confided.

"Yes, I'm sure that you have no influence over anything over there. Alright, I'll have my staff keep track of Dr. Possible's condition and progress and make the offer if it presents itself to the family without the name of Ronald Dean Stoppable being mentioned, except in a casual manner. Is that acceptable?", Dr. Director smirked then asked at the end.

"Thank you Ma'am I am forever in your debt."

"I know you are Ronald, and I know that I'll find a way to get paid in full. Now go and get some sleep.", Betty laughed again as she closed the connection.

"Thank you Ma'am."

Frowning the blond teen turned to his still soaked and cold mole rat buddy, "Come on Rufus, hot shower then let's hit the rack."

"Hnk sure Ron."

XXX

_Paris, France:_

The Agent code named 'Blushing Blonde' frowned as she looked over the message again after she had decrypted it looking for any double meanings. Ten hours earlier she had been ready to close shop and move out to further track the targets she had been assigned.

_'I hate that Agent codename.',_ Stacey Plasma mused hoping to get it changed when she finally decided to 'come in from the cold' and take a more mundane job at GJ, maybe in intelligence or operations, _'Once I get these guys located, I'm going to have a nice somewhat normal life for a change, maybe some real romance and not this thing I'm doing now for the 'greater' good.'_

She checked the number again to make sure she had it correct then dialed.

_(Hello?)_

_(Manfred? Remember me, it's Stacey.),_ the blonde announced hoping they would switch to English soon since she absolutely hated speaking French.

"Ah Miss Plasma, how are you today?", Manfred Ernst inquired remembering the wonderful night he had spent with the blonde

"I was wondering, how would you like to go out one more time? This time on me."

"Well I _was_ on you for a time, if you remember.", he kidded the young woman.

"I remember quite vividly, this time I would like to treat you.", she almost gagged herself to get it out remembering her time with the slob and what she had to do.

"I am a little busy for the next few days, but rather I could invite you to the Chateau instead if that's not a problem.", Ernst countered.

"That is too kind, but I must insist on this being my treat..."

"After the meal my chef prepared and you want to go somewhere else? I'm sure he would be insulted if I even mention it to him. He does have an ego.", Manfred chuckled, "Though it is well deserved."

"I agree, very well do you wish me to rent an auto and drive to your estate then Manfred?", Stacey inquired.

"I can pick you up on Friday for the weekend. Is that acceptable?"

"Oh yes, about five at my hotel then?", she asked groaning inside since this wasn't going as she had planned.

"Yes five it is. Look for the same automobile as last time.", he chuckled to himself knowing that he was going to have a good time before he packed his gear for America.

Stacey sat back after the quick talk and recounted the conversation, _'Well I suppose I have to get the chip in his estate somehow. After I get back to the hotel I'll give Du the go ahead to monitor them and maybe we'll find out if he's one of the guys we're after. Gawd I'm glad this assignment is almost over. I'm going to have to wash myself for a month...I'm just not cut out for this.'_

Quickly she opened the laptop computer and touched a small obscure button on the side of the built-in monitor after she booted the machine up. A form appeared on the screen and prompted the blonde to enter a set of letters and numbers. Once that was done the Control and Delete keys were pushed simultaneously. Ten seconds later she pushed the Enter and Delete keys and a new form opened up. Stacey then typed in a quick message and touched the Backspace key then the Control key. The screen then turned to gibberish. She smiled then shut the computer down, and then restarted it.

_'Well that takes care of that. Now all I have to do is the disgusting part of it...again. Hopefully for the last time too.', _she frowned as her stomach felt sour at the thought of what she was going to have to do again.

XX

After the phone was hung up, "Well who was that?", Hans asked Manfred in English as ordered so that everyone would be more acclimated to the language so close to deploying to America.

"The one I told you about.", Manfred replied

"Do you think she's a cop?"

"I have no idea, but it's too late to be sidetracked now boss."

"Very well, make sure you don't leave any evidence. We don't want anything to come back on us."

"We have a jammer that covers both digital and analogue signals, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Scan before she gets here just to make sure. I don't want to interrupt our payday.", Hans reminded him.

"I know what I'm doing, just be glad that other horn dog isn't the one enjoying this little toy, he might let her have some information and it would ruin us.", Manfred chided.

"I'll take Ralph with me when I go for the procedure in two days. That will keep him out of the way until next week. I need a driver anyway."

"Good just make sure that I have Otto and Randy.", the hopefully lucky man laughed.

"Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

"We've never done this before..."

"But we are prepared to do what is necessary to ensure that the mission is a success. Remember what you told us. Most of our gear is ready to put into storage, all we have to do is pack our bags once that is done.", _Hans _told him.

"Ah loose ends, what would the world be without them eh? It is in our best interest to make sure that we tie them all up."

"So you are turning into a philosopher in your old age?"

Manfred snorted, "Ah what did Claude Adrian Helvetius say...oh yes 'Harsh counsels have no effect; they are like hammers, which are always repulsed by the anvil.'"

"What does that mean my friend.", _Hans_ chuckled.

"I don't know, but it helped me get an 'A' in a class."

"Let's get a beer."

"Hey now you're a famous philosopher.", Manfred slapped his friend of almost eight years on the back and led him out of the room to chateau's well stocked wet bar where some of the other members of the team were already on hand.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Top Agent Will Du looked at the message that had just been passed to him,_ 'Well Dr. Director's already gone to bed, this can wait until tomorrow for her to go over.'_

"Angela I need a senior analyst assigned to a project that we have going on. Please make me a list of who is available so that I can brief Dr. Director tomorrow afternoon.", Will asked politely.

"It will take a couple of hours Sir."

"That will be fine there is no hurry."

XXX

The lithe form stepped back into the deepest part of the shadows._ 'Well all the lights are out now. I wonder where the buffoon went earlier? Well maybe I can move this along faster then the rest of them want to go, and then they can cancel the contract and __**I'll**__ get the bonus. Hmmm, I wonder if that geek put any sensing devices around her place. I've got to pay her back for last spring.'_

She had gotten away from her boss and wanted to play with her nemesis for a while as a way of paying her back when she interrupted the operation earlier in the spring.

Suddenly a bright flash caused her to back up and cover her eyes. "Do not interfere young lady. It is dishonorable to attack children while they are sleeping.", an extremely short black masked form stated softly and coldly from deeper in the shadow that she had just hidden in.

"Who are you?"

"A friend and guardian of the weak.", came the simple soft reply that had been spoken before many times over the years.

Shego began to light her hands which then inexplicably went out on their own. "What the..."

"If you wish a test of skills I suggest that we do not have it here. I wish that my friends get their much needed rest Ms. Gogh."

"How do you know _my_ name?"

"Who do you think protected you and your brothers until your powers matured? There are several organizations that know **who** you are and **what** your limitations are as well. They for the most part have left you alone to pursue your frivolous goals, but we can't have you interrupting parts of the main effort for your petty personal vendettas."

"Very well, lead on.", the villainess growled, having been deprived of her night's fun with the red head and the kidnapping and beating she had planned after drugging her and hopefully terminating her sidekick as soon as _she_ was secured.

Once they were a considerable distance away from the Possible home, the black masked figure offered, "Try your powers again Miss."

The mint skinned woman thought for a moment and then the smell of ozone came to both of the forms. "How can you nullify my comet powers?"

"I think that question will remain unanswered by me at this point, but maybe you should contemplate your place in the cosmos and what forces are those that could make this occur.", the form suggested with serene voice and a slight bow.

"So a sparring match?", Shego asked cruelly.

"With as much power as you desire, however I must warn you that I will use my own abilities to counter your assets."

"That's what I want to hear.", Shego launched into an attack as she dove toward the dark form attempting to surprise him so she could get back to her original plan. Just as she got to where he was...well he wasn't. It seemed that there was a shimmering and one of the villainess's now glowing hands turned numb.

"What did you do?", the green woman gasped as she grasped her numbed appendage.

There was no answer now from the form, just a playful look in the ageless eyes that seemed to goad her on.

With a roar Shego, former heroine now villain, rushed the shorter form with her uninjured hand glowing brightly. When she was only ten feet away she stopped and fired a plasma blast hoping to stun the taunting figure. Suddenly there seemed to be a golden glowing field around the black figure as the plasma contacted him or rather it had **not** contacted him. The barrier crackled and the plasma seemed to be sucked into it and dissipated.

In the blink of an eye the black form was on her, knocking her back over twenty feet with a palm strike to her chest; doubling her over in pain.

"Thank you for the opening and the grope young girl, but I think that we both know who is going to win this encounter. I give you this opportunity to leave with the match in a draw and retire for the time being.", the dark form whispered though it sounded like a megaphone in her ear.

"Not on your life."

"Sigh, it is as you wish then.", the figure replied as he seemed to shimmer again and was beside her faster than she could follow.

X

_(Program her aircraft to return her to where she left from. Maybe she will learn to keep her distance from my asset. This may turn out to be a valuable lesson.), _the small form told his ally as he handed the unconscious form to him.

_(Was she any trouble?)_

_(She is much too clumsy in her attacks, if she changed her ways we could train her...however she must walk her own path. As for now we have other concerns.)_

_(Yes we do Master, excuse me while I do as you command.)_

_(As I request, __**not**__ as I command.), _the small form corrected.

XXX

_Drakken's lair:_

_'I wonder where Shego is. Oh well I suppose she's having fun with her boy toys.', _the blue scientist frowned.

'_At least Gemini is paying me rather handsomely for these little chips for that operation. I hope that we get a chance to see what happens to the 'targets'.'_

XXX

The next morning, Middleton Medial Center room 3121:

"Hi Daddy, how are you feeling today?", Kim asked her rocket scientist Father as she plopped some of his periodicals on his table.

"I'm feeling _much_ better today Kimmie-cub. Where are the boys?"

"Oh they are getting something special ready for you...I can't tell you what it is Dad, but we'll know soon enough how good your reflexes are.", Kim snorted.

James Possible's eye opened wide in horror at the thought of what his sons were capable of doing and he paled slightly, "Uh Kimmie-cub I am not a well man..."

"Nonsense Daddy, Mom has already been in discussion with your doctors and they are ready to let you out, since they think you are 'normal'.", the younger red head stated knowing that she was stealing a little of her Mother's thunder in breaking the news to him.

"Well that's a relief..."

"But Mom wanted to argue that none of the males in the Possible family can really claim to be 'normal', but didn't want to waste her breath.", Kim finally had to stop for a moment as the door to his room opened again when Anne Possible and several other doctors entered.

"Ahh Kimmie, I see you're having fun at your Father's expense. Well I suppose we should make this official and let him know of the results from the tests.", Anne interrupted her daughter, "I think Dr. Mackwald wants to go over the tests and what they mean, so let's give him time to explain what happened."

"Well Dr. Possible.", Dr. Mackwald started, "You did have a small series of strokes...well almost had them is a closer term. The original MRI confirmed this. However something happened and you now have no blockages at the moment."

"How did this happen Doctor?", James inquired.

"Quite frankly I don't know. I wish to continue to bring you in Doctor Possible to test you periodically to see if these blockages come back."

"What does all this mean Dr. Mackwald? And when do you want to see James again?"

"Not for a couple months Anne. Your husband appears to have the scan of a normal twenty-five year old man. It's quite amazing. So we are going to release him into your care."

"Does that mean we can finish our vacation?", the rocket scientist asked in confusion, but with more confidence.

"I'll think about it James, I just don't like being more than an hour from a hospital."

"Mom, I have an idea. Can I make a phone call?", Kim asked in turn.

"What do you have in mind honey?"

"I don't know yet...", Kim stated before she left the room, "Please excuse me for a few minutes."

"Go ahead honey, we'll be right here.", the brain surgeon replied.

X

The teenaged heroine pulled out her Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button. Almost instantly Wade's image appeared, "What up Kim?"

"Wade could you scare up a flight to Montana for us? They're gonna release Dad and he wants to go up and see his brother."

"Hold on a minute, you know GJ has a base not more than forty miles from your uncle's ranch, maybe we can ask a favor..."

"Wade I'm still not real happy with them."

"Maybe everyone's cooled down a bit Kim it's been a couple of months. How about if I get Dr. Director on the line?", the African-American genius offered.

"I don't know..."

"We won't know if we don't ask. I'd feel a lot better, if we could be minutes away by air and a hover jet than a couple of hours away from a hospital by car.", Wade explained.

"I don't know. Ron was really miffed at them..."

"And Ron won't be with you, he's got football practice doesn't he? Anyway, just how long has he ever stayed mad at anyone?"

"It's not in Ronnie's nature to ever stay mad at someone Wade, you know that."

"Well, let me ask then. You really didn't have a problem with them if you remember, it was you reacting to Ron's problem and since you admit that he can't hold a grudge you really shouldn't be either.", Wade explained his reasoning hoping Kim would buy into it, all the while planning on making Ron buy him a month's worth of slurpsters in payment.

"OK and thanks Wade, uh don't tell Ron about this...I'll take care of it."

"Sure Kim. I'll contact GJ and see if they can do something like this. I know you don't like to burn favors for personal reasons either, but let someone do something for your family for a change. Everyone has to have some help sometime.", Wade advised as he blipped off.

The Team Possible tech guru quickly contacted Global Justice and Dr. Director. "Hello Dr. Load, what can I do for you today?"

"Uh Ma'am as you probably know by now. Dr. James Possible is going to be released from the hospital and he has been cleared to travel. I know that Ron made the request from you. May I inform Kim and her family that you will be able to provide a ride to her uncle's ranch in Montana and back?"

"Of course Dr. Load you may do so. May we have a day to schedule a crew and an aircraft?"

"I think that the Possibles won't be able to go until tomorrow anyway, but I'll confirm it to be sure.", Wade smiled at the woman's image.

"I think that would work out well, inform Miss Possible and her parents that we owe them a great deal and it would give us a chance to move some equipment at the same time. If Dr. Possible's brother would be able to pick them up at the GJ base it would help immensely too.", she replied.

"I will pass the word and try to make the arrangements Ma'am."

"Oh and please do not inform Miss Possible of the agreement that Mr. Stoppable made to us. I would like to keep that quiet as he requested."

"Yes Ma'am I'm sure you would. I will contact you a little later."

"Very well I will expect your call soon then. Good bye."

X

Beep-Beep-de-da-Beep:

"Go Wade.", Kim hit the connect button.

"It's a go with GJ Kim, they have a flight going to a base close to your Uncle's ranch tomorrow. Can you get someone from the ranch to pick you up at the base?"

"I'll call Uncle Slim in a few minutes Wade; you know you rock all the way through. Did Betty want anything in return?", Kim laughed lightly.

"Thanks Kim, don't mention it, I'll notify GJ when you call and let me know. Talk to ya later. They were just happy to help out since you've done so much for them.", Wade told her right before he disconnected.

_'Well Ron that's a few more lies you've gotten me in up to my ears.', _Wade mused hoping Kim would never find out what Ron had done for her family even though one member of it was quite willing to flush him down the toilet.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

Dave looked over his new running back and friend, "How are ya feeling today Ron?" The two had just come out of the locker room for morning practice.

"Stupid."

"Huh?"

"Yeah see this bandage?", getting a nod from the QB he continued, "Mom and Dad have this spindle thing, when they pay a bill they put the bill on it to keep track what's paid and what's not... Well I paid a couple of bills last night...and I was sorta tired and I yawned and the wrong time and I missed...See?", Ron showed the bandage.

"What did you do?"

"All the way through, wanna see it? It's pretty gross.", Ron asked and added.

"**NO, **I don't want to see it! Do you have accidents like at all the time?". The quarterback stepped back a bit and looked up to see if it was cloudy.

"Yeah I do, welcome to my life.", Ron snorted.

"Well if it's just bad luck don't hang with me, I don't want a lightning bolt to use me as a ground.", Dave informed his friend.

"It's not bad luck it's more of a lack of intelligence on my part.", Ron snorted.

"Are you going to be able to take a handoff today and hold the ball good enough to take a hit?"

"Should be, unless I wash my hands first."

"Huh?"

"Ever hear girls say 'I just washed my hair and can't do anything with it ?"

"Yeah..."

"Well try this; I just washed my hands and can't do anything with them..."

"Ron that is dumb."

"OK so it's off the 'A' list of my material until I reword it.", the blond running back groaned as he and Dave put on their helmets and began to make their way onto the practice field to jog their mandatory four laps before the workout officially started.

"Let me hear the different versions of it later Ron, now come on, let's catch up with Curt...We can talk about some plays while we're getting our mile in.", the quarterback advised, "Cause I have some ideas for a couple of plays to surprise Barkin and Roberts, if it works out then we'd have something in the bag in case we need it. We have some pretty fast guys on the team and I'd like to make use of their speed and power."

"Oh?"

"Ever notice we don't put both backs through the same hole? I mean a lead to block and the second guy to break the run?"

"I hadn't thought of it.", Ron admitted.

"Well Curt and I have. If he leads and knocks a linebacker on his butt, do you think you could use his block and run to daylight?"

"Well I guess I could do it, but what would happen if I led Curt through and took on the linebacker and Curt runs over a safety who tries to help?", Ron countered.

"We'd be needing the EMTs to haul the poor bastard off.", Dave laughed thinking of the carnage they could inflict on some defensive back fields and the nightmares that would follow when they met up with the fullback who looked like the 'Thunder God' from a certain comic book genre.

"How about we keep a ball and run a couple of them, maybe we can get the center, guards and tackles to figure out some blocking schemes...Hey Curt slow down, I want to talk to ya.", Dave shouted to his other friend who did as asked.

"What's up Dave?"

"Ron said he'd like to see what happens if he leads you through a hole.", Dave told him.

"If he gets knocked back I could end up squishing him.", the large fullback chuckled.

"Yeah but if he gets to the linebacker and slows him down, you'd run over any safety...It'd make all the highlight films nationwide...Just think if we do that a couple of times then those defensive back fields are gonna get real nervous.", Dave paused.

"Yeah I could see that..."

Dave then urged, "All we have to do is have it in our _hidden_ playbook and show it once in a while to keep em honest and then they're gonna have to keep a man home or add one defensive lineman. If we switch to a spread all we have to do is get man on man and we could pile it on real quick. And something tells me that if they add an extra lineman we can still go through them like a hot knife through butter."

"Yeah my thoughts too, hey Stoppable?", Curt called out.

"Yeah?"

"You got good health insurance?"

"Yeah but I got something even better.", the blond yelled back.

"What's that?"

"A pretty doctor."

"Lucky asshole."

"Guess what the best part is?"

"What?"

"KP's gonna look a lot like her when she gets older."

"Why's that?"

"Mrs. Possible is my doctor.", Ron clarified.

Curt grunted, "I hate you."

"Get in line, it's long and the list is quite impressive, you'll feel right at home.", Ron snorted, "Cept Barkin is prominently inhabiting the front ten places."

"Oh sure ruin it for me..."

"And Rockwaller is there too."

"Anymore that we know?", Dave inquired.

"Just a couple members of the Queen's court, the rest are just various bad guys that I've run across with KP from time to time. Some of them are pretty whacked.", Ron informed them as they finished their first lap, "We have this crazy guy in a dress who we cross with once in a while. His favorite weapon is an exploding golf ball."

"Exploding…..you really do that stuff?", Curt asked wanting to be sure that Ron was really the sidekick. He wasn't that close to either Kim or Ron and had just heard rumors over the years.

"Yeah and most of the time I'm scared outta my gourd too. Not KP though, she aint scared of anything."

"I've seen her on TV...Ron are you really dating her?", Curt inquired.

"Yep and the reason I'm on the football team is 'cause I'm dating KP."

"To impress her?"

"Well a little.", Ron admitted.

"Why did you quit the cheer squad?"

"I didn't quit I got tossed out; I was dating out of my caste.", Ron's voice turned cold enough that the other two young men jogging with him stopped cold.

"What do you mean Stoppable?"

"Bon-Bon had me voted off the squad. I didn't quit and I have no idea who started _that_ rumor, but I'm here now. So piss on her."

"But not Possible?"

"Nope I love her, anyone that does anything to KP I'm gonna stomp a hole in their butts and don't think I can't do it.", Ron warned menacingly as the other two boys caught his now serious tone.

Dave looked at his new friend, "Ron you gotta calm down…."

XXX

_Drakken's current lair: _

The mulleted blue scientist scanned the circuit through his microscope._ 'We are almost there...What's that noise.', _he turned around quickly to see who had infiltrated his latest hiding hole.

"Shego what are you doing back here? I thought you went on vacation..."

"Dr. D...I don't know, how did I get here?"

"I don't know Shego; the first I knew that you were back is when you came in here just now...Have you been drinking?"

"No I **haven't** been drinking, I never drink before I fly...It's bad business.", Shego replied then added absently shaking her arm.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I was fighting this guy in black and suddenly my arm when numb then the next thing I knew I was here sitting in the cockpit of my jet.", the green villainess explained.

"Well who were you fighting?"

"I have no idea; I was trying to get the jump on the Princess so that we could get the bonus for completing the job early. Then the next thing I know I'm facing this guy and he thumped me.", Shego began to glow as her temper rose.

"And how did this 'guy' beat you?"

"I don't know."

"And you have no idea who it is?"

"No Doc, I don't."

"Well I don't believe it, no one's ever done that before, not even Kim Possible has ever left you that way, so you must have been drunk or on drugs and just don't remember anything. Anyway you look like crap, go to bed."

"I'm telling you...oh never mind, I'm going to take a nap.", Shego hissed.

"I think that is a good idea...", Dr. Drakken replied as he gave the green skinned woman a glance out of the side of his eyes.

XXXXX

OK we got through that, and it looks like Ron is going to have some new training partners shortly…..also it looks like members of the football team are planning something special.

Oh and Shego got her ass handed to her, now I wonder who could have done that? Oh and is Kimmie gonna ask Ronnie about his late night adventures? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Now for the fun part: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Steve Barkin, the tweebs, Rufus, Wade Load and all the rest of the characters who appeared on the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor Cajunbear73.

Since we don't own anything it makes sense that we make no money at this little hobby either.

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	27. Chapter 27

I want to thank CajunBear 73 for all his work and for everyone who has read, reviewed, faved or the new one followed 'The Hunter' or any of my other tales. Thanks loads.

I know sorta short on the header, but I just got back from a business trip to Detroit and I wanted to get this one out.

So let's get it rolling.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 27

_Middleton Hospital:_

"Kimmie we'll meet you and the boys at home.", Anne told her daughter as all five Possibles began leaving the room, four under their own power, one in a wheelchair.

Beep-Beep-de-da-Beep!

"Just a second Mom, let me see what Wade has I'll meet you guys out at the car.", the teen heroine frowned hoping someone didn't need her to rescue a cat or something out of a tree somewhere.

"Go Wade.", Kim responded after she pushed the connect button not seeing her brothers behind her.

"Hey Kim I just got informed that your Dad is being released. Congratulations! Are you guys ready to fly Global Justice Air?"

"Yeah I suppose so, do you think that they won't want anything in return?"

"Yeah I'm sure, you know they've never broken their word, that is if you can get them to promise something they try to deliver.", the genius reminded her.

"Hooshaw, we're going to ride a GJ airplane.", Jim raised his hand to high five his twin brother.

"I'll bet they have all sorts of neat stuff on board.", Tim continued as his hand slapped that of his older by five minute brother, giving him a 'high five'.

"Thanks Wade you rock. We're going to head home; I guess we have to do some repacking. I'll call a little later to make sure of the arrangements.", Kim told her tech guru before she disconnected trying to ignore the eaves droppers.

"Sounds good to me Kim. See ya later, I should have that information by early this afternoon.", Wade faded from view.

X

"Well.", James smiled after being informed by his daughter what was being offered (Kim and her brothers caught up with the 'rents before they got outside), "We can go see Slim and Joss without the long drive. Anne _are_ you sure we can go?"

"Yes James, I'll come back to the hospital after we get you settled in at home and get a load of laundry going. I want to finish the case work that I had been working on."

"Well let's go home, I know you like the hospital honey, but I like to stay away from it when I can."

"Just be glad we got you here as fast as we did.", the surgeon told him with serious eyes.

"I can call Slim and Nana up and let them know that whatever happened was a false alarm, I know they're both worried."

"I just hope that Ronnie doesn't get mad Mom.", Kim mused aloud as the Possible horde made their way to the elevator.

"Why would Ronald get mad honey?"

"He was tweaked at GJ earlier this summer. I hope he got over it."

"Kimmie, I don't think it's in Ronald's 'nature' to stay mad at someone very long. So I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Yeah I guess…."

James looked from his wife to his daughter, _'I wonder how this all happened, with getting a free ride and all?'_

"Kimmie-cub we'll just thank the people at Global Justice and enjoy the ride. Right now we don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth.", James spoke up.

"You mean a robot horse don't you Dad?", Jim inquired.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Tim explained, "Uncle Slim has robot horses."

"Yes he does." The elevator doors opened and the five exited and made their way to the main doors.

"Mom after we get home I want to go see Ron on the football field and see if he's doing better."

"Honey don't you want to spend time with me?", the rocket scientist smiled.

"Yes Daddy, but now that we're going to Montana I want to let Ron know."

"James it's not like she's going to climb in the sack with Ronald, let them have a few minutes together. You should have learned to calm down a little after spending the last few days with an IV in you.", Anne chided, "You _are_ going to take a nap and the boys _are_ going to behave themselves…RIGHT?" The red headed mother glanced knowingly and dangerously at her twin sons.

Jim Possible gulped having seen this look before when they sent three quarters of the garage into a suborbital launch a couple of years before when his brother miscalculated the wall thickness of a fuel tank. The chemists and hazmat personnel didn't know if they should hand out a fine or find someone to write a patent, "Sure Mom, I'm sorta tired anyway and want to take a nap to be able to catch that Captain Constellation marathon on later…they're redoing it since the station went off the air after only the first thirty episodes the other night."

"That's very good and smart of you Jim, what do you have to say Tim?"

"Uh….", the younger of the Tweebs started when his not so subtle brother elbowed him in the ribs, "I think I want to see the marathon too, we'll even watch it quietly.", Jim added rubbing his sore ribs while frowning.

X

Anne helped James to their bedroom and the twins also decided to catch up on their sleep. Kim saw her chance and headed over to the high school to see her boyfriend having already informed her family of where she was headed.

X

The red head watched from the parking lot as most of the helmeted males exited the field for the locker room. "I wonder where Ron is?", she asked out loud not really paying attention to several other girls also watching.

"Dave's got some of the backs out there for a few minutes going over a few things, maybe he's with them.", a girl Kim didn't recognize replied while she spotted her boyfriend of almost four whole months.

"I was just wondering where my BF was, I'm Kim Possible...I don't think I know you.", Kim responded to the girl who had given her the information.

"Hi I'm Janet Alberts, I'm Dave Alberts' older sister.", the brunette smiled, "Are you from around here?"

"Yeah I'm a cheerleader for Middleton, Ron and I grew up here.", Kim explained, a little surprised someone with ties to Middleton was unfamiliar with them.

"Oh, well when we moved into town a few years ago, I was already in college elsewhere, so I didn't catch that you were here, then. Back then, Dave was a puny sophomore, but your name _does_ sound familiar now that I think about it."

"Mom is a Doctor; Dad is out at the Space Center."

"That's pretty nice. Hey here they come now, which one is your guy?", the older girl asked.

"Sigh, he's the small one with the cute freckles."

"Oh you mean Stoppable, Dave talked about him. You should be proud of him Kim. A first year player and it looks like he's going to make the team."

"I _am _sooo proud of him.", Kim waved at the players.

"Hey KP.", Ron called, "Be right there.", as both Dave and Ron jogged over to the young women.

"Give ya twenty bucks if you give Possible a hard kiss and hug.", the quarterback dared.

"Sure and get me landed in two kinds of fury!", the blond snarked back.

The quarterback looked at his friend with questioning eyes.

"Yeah Barkin's D-Hall and Dr. P's moon rocket.", Ron explained.

"They wouldn't..."

"Yeah they would...", Ron continued as they got to the girls, "Just like being in the Army, you're guilty till proven innocent."

Kim's eyes narrowed, "What were you two talking about?"

"Just 'splainin how my life seems to work KP.", Ron looked around quick and gave her a light kiss on the lips, "What are you doing here?"

"Dad's out of the hospital and we all just got home...Mom went back up, to finish some paperwork and I've gotta head home and do some laundry for the trip.", Kim explained.

"So you guys aren't going to drive are ya? I mean I wouldn't…."

"No GJ offered us a ride to a base in Montana, and since it's only a little ways from the Crooked D we're going to take them up on it. We'll see if Slim can send someone to pick us up."

Ron's eyes glistened at the news, "So when are ya going?"

"Probably in the morning...uh I just had a thought…when are your Mom and Dad getting in?"

"I think their flight gets in late this afternoon...what do you have planned?"

"Ronnie do you think you can perform your magic and we can have a cookout?"

"Welllll."

"Pwease?", the lower lip began to stick out and those emerald eyes began to take on a very sad 'lost puppy' look as Kim lowered her head just a little.

"Gah...OK...not the pout! Dave, do you and your sister want to join in? KP, how about adding Monique and her boyfriend if he's in town and, and how about we call Josh and Tara?...They came up to see your Dad and I still owe her for standing up for me.", Ron added fairly quickly.

Kim glanced at Ron as they separated, "Dave, are you interested? You can bring your sister."

The Alberts sibling nodded back. "Who's cooking?", Janet asked.

"Chef boy here.", Kim paused.

"Don't ask, Ron's a great cook from the rumors floating around school." Dave informed his sister.

"OK I wondered what we'd do for dinner tonight anyway with Mom and Dad being up in Denver for a couple of days.", Janet replied.

"OK then, I'll call home and maybe catch Mom, then get a hold of the rest.", Kim smiled while typing into her PDA-like cell phone.

"Well we'd better hit the showers, we'll be back out in a few minutes girls.", Dave told them as he dragged Ron off.

"KP, I'll meet you at your place so get a hold of people and think about what you want."

"Sure honey."

"Your boyfriend can cook?", Janet Alberts asked Kim Possible who was turning to her minivan for the short trip home.

"You'll eat better tonight than you have in a long time Janet.", Kim smiled as she gave her the address for her house.

"You'd better hang onto him tight or someone is going to steal him from you….."

"Janet those are my plans."

X

"Come on Ron, you are the slowest guy I know to take a shower.", Dave chided.

"Just cleaning off my gear.", Ron countered, "Some of it is new and I kinda want to keep it nice for a while."

"Sure, but hurry up, I'm going to head out and go home with Janet and get some lunch, and, uh thanks for inviting us to the cookout.", Dave laughed.

"Not a problem, see ya in a few hours."

X

_The Possible home:_

"Dad I'm home.", Kim called before she went to look for him.

"Hi honey, good to see you back, but what are you doing?", as he noticed her searching for something.

"I need your card Dad, I just checked with Mom and we're going to have a cookout here...Ron's cooking and we have to go buy the stuff and make the menu up.", Kim explained.

"Well I suppose I can help."

"You just relax Dad, the Tweebs can help and I'll do what I can. We'll start the grills when Ron gets out of his afternoon practice... Mr and Mrs. Stoppable may be here as well as a few people that you may not know.", Kim added.

"We haven't had anyone over since before we went on vacation honey, but I suppose it's alright."

"Of course it's going to be alright Daddy, we're celebrating you getting home.", Kim smiled not adding '_And a chance to have my boyfriend in my arms.'_

XX

Ron was just pulling into the Possibles' driveway when his Kimmunicator sounded off, "Yeah Wade, what's up?"

"Your Mom, I'm patching her through."

"Thanks bud."

A moment later a much loved voice came over Ron's device, "Ronnie is that you?"

"Yeah Mom, are you guys getting in today?"

"Oh yes we are, we're packing right now."

"Well bring your appetites. We have a cookout at the Possibles' after afternoon football workouts.", Ron said, and glad the house wasn't going to be empty any more.

"That is fine, we got a lot of business done here and we should only have to travel just a little from now on.", Barb said vaguely, not wanting to tell him why.

"Gee that would be great Mom. Look, I gotta go; KP and I have to head to the market to pickup what we need for tonight. I love you guys.", Ron said as he shut down the connection with a smile and dismounted his scooter.

In only a couple of moments Ron knocked on the front door. Tim Possible opened the door, "Ron why didn't you just walk in?"

"Ah well best buds may just walk in, but boyfriends and girlfriends need to be a little more formal, ya know.", Ron replied as he entered.

"Ok Ron, Kim's in the family room with Dad, uh do I have to escort you in there?"

"Sigh, no I'll find my own way and thanks."

"Hey Mr. P, KP.", Ron announced as he entered.

"Hello Ronald, Kimmie-cub has informed me that you are cooking for us tonight.", the rocket scientist said.

"Uh...Yes Sir, she asked and I said I would, we have to go to get supplies. Then we'll pick up Rufus and I'll start the preparations, you know we can do some stuff ahead of time. Oh, and is it ok if Mom and Dad come? They'll be getting in this afternoon sometime..."

"Yes you can bring your parents, we haven't seen them all summer.", James smiled knowing now he would have two more sets of eyes on the two teens.

"They've spent a lot of time on business trips so we really haven't had a lot of time. It'll be good to have them at home for a change.", Ron smiled.

"Ronnie, I have the menu made up and the guest list and Daddy's card, let's go and get what we need.", Kim grabbed Ron's arm and began to drag him outside.

"See ya Mr. P, I guess the downside of cooking is shopping for something to cook.", Ron laughed lightly knowing he had to keep up with Kim or his left arm was going to be a lot longer than his right one.

"Boys.", James called out after the teen couple cleared the room.

"Yeah Dad?", the two hurried into the room acting more like responsible teens all the time.

"Your sister showed you how to clean the bathrooms, and run the vacuum, do you think you can make sure everything is done? We are having guests for dinner.", James explained.

"Cousin Larry isn't going to be here is he?", Tim asked, a little skittish of the answer.

"Not this time boys, but maybe when we get back from Montana."

"Whew, Kim hasn't gotten her update from Wade lately, maybe I'd better contact him and have it downloaded for when we get back.", Jim added.

"Could one of you put the clothes in the dryer?"

"Sure Dad, but maybe Kim can start the next load."

"Do you want me to do that?", James asked his boys.

"Ah no Dad, we're sure Kim will have time, we'll help her fold stuff and put it up in our rooms.", Tim answered.

"That's good boys; I'm going to take a nap."

"Sure Dad we'll get started.", Jim replied as he looked at his brother.

"Well at least cousin Larry and Aunt June won't be here.", Tim whispered.

"He's a big dork. Now come on the sooner we get started the sooner we'll get done. I wonder how many are coming over."

"We can wait, we'll have most everything done for Kim and then we can help set the table while Ron does all the hard work.", Tim snorted.

XXX

Wade Load examined the files he had on Ron Stoppable_, 'Well maybe I should start making everyone less identifiable. After last night I'm sure Yamanouchi won't want his ugly mug all over videos and with the way hackers are these days anyone can get burned. Damn this is gonna take a while. I might as well get started and notify them in Japan that I am doing this for security.'_

XXX

The Grocery Store:

"Monique do you have Brick in town with you?", Kim asked over her PDA-cell phone as she and Ron entered the store, Ron going over to grab a cart for their purchases.

"Yeah he's in back for the weekend and came home a little early. So what's going on GF?"

"My house tonight for a cookout...Ron's doing the hot work.", the red head informed her best female friend.

"Just a second...Yeah we'd love to come who all this going to be there? Is it going to be a big bash?"

"It's just a small one, but I'm trying to get a hold of Tara and Josh so just dress casual.", Kim looked at her questioning boyfriend and squeezed his hand when she caught up to him while he made a beeline for the meat section

"About seven then?"

"Yeah seven sounds great, the grills should be going by then and we can talk while everything is cooking.", Kim replied before she disconnected. In moments she was redialing.

"Hi Tara what are you and Josh doing tonight?"

"We were going to take in a movie...why do you want to come with us?", the platinum blonde asked at the questioning look from her boyfriend.

"We're having a cookout at my house, they released Dad and I got Ronnie to cook.", Kim explained.

"Well..."

"Please say yes.", the red head pleaded.

"OK, but we owe you guys..."

"No you don't bring your appetites and the grills will be on by seven. See you then", Kim informed her before she closed the connection.

"OK I have the number, what are you cooking genius boy?", Kim asked her boyfriend.

"Simple stuff KP: tater salad, a tossed salad, baked beans, burgers, brats and dogs.", Ron informed her as he mentally tallied what he needed of each.

"What no chili?", Kim mocked ranted.

"I think you guys will get enough of that at your Uncle's place.", Ron snorted in return.

"How about dessert?"

"I don't have time to bake pies KP, I have practice again at four...Mr. B is giving us an easy night, we'll be off the field by a quarter to six."

"Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"Nah I have the scooter, you'll want to make sure everything is clean back at home. Oh, and you'd better tell your Mom. I'll walk over to your house after I get home.", Ron warned then informed her.

"Yeah I'll do that.", Kim replied as she punched in the number for her Mom's phone.

X

"Well Ron the rumors are true, where did you ever learn to cook?", Dave asked as he grabbed another helping.

"My Mom...I was a little introverted when I was a kid. The only friend I had was KP.", the blond teen explained as he casually flipped the last of the burgers and checked the last of the brats as well.

Tara and Josh walked up. "Ron that was something else, are you sure you don't want to elope?", the blonde asked the blond.

A suddenly nervous Ron Stoppable stammered, "Uh thanks Tara...bu..but..I uh think you ah have someone...I uh have someone….I uh….."

"Ron relax, she was just playing you.", Josh then laughed at his classmate's stumbling with Tara's teasing, "Not only that, but something tells me a certain red head would go 'critical mass' on us."

"_That's_ putting it mildly.", Ron calmed down as Brick and Monique walked by.

"Good to see you again baby boy.", Monique gave Ron a hug.

"You too girlfriend, I ah see that you're dating a college football star now...nice upgrade.", Ron stepped back and offered his hand.

Brick Flagg shook the offered hand and replied, "Dave here told me about you and the running back part. Good to see you've stepped up."

"Uh thanks, now how are you doing in college?"

"Not bad, I'm gonna redshirt a year then I should be able to take over."

"That's good, I uh see that you've stepped up yourself.", Ron stated the obvious since Brick was now with Monique.

"Don't have to keep up appearances anymore Ron. Uh excuse us, I want to ask Dave Alberts about something.", Brick smiled.

"Sure bud."

"Hey Dave can I see you for a minute?", Brick motioned for him to follow him.

"Uh OK."

Monique asked, "Well not a bad feed Ron, what did you fix for dessert?"

"I didn't have the time...so I had to buy this time. Barkin's got us doing two-a-days already. So I got us some pies and some ice cream.", Ron admitted, "Then in another few days we do it for real. Anyway what happened to your lip?"

"What? Store bought?", the African-American beauty was awed by Ron's statement and seeing his new physique while ignoring his concern over her face.

"Monique….."

"I tripped OK?"

"You're not clumsy like me, I don't buy it."

"Well I did, in the house somebody left a shoe out."

"Are you sure? (Ron caught the nod) Well if I knew about this last night I could have done something other than store bought pies, but I couldn't go to practice _and_ bake, the Lord only put so many hours in the day. And Mr. Barkin claims a whole bunch of them as his very own.", Ron's smile turned into a frown, "I'll try to do better next time. As long as you watch where you're going."

The African-American fashion diva patted Ron on the cheek, "Relax BF, you're almost wound too tight. Anyway I promise to watch my step."

"Yeah, it's been a busy summer.", Ron replied to the fashion diva's diversion.

XX

"What's up Brick?", Dave asked seeing the frown on his face.

"Back at college, some goons gave me a reminder of who's the boss."

"What happened?"

"Got roughed up, I think someone slapped Moni around too, but she won't tell me. And I'm not buying that she tripped over some shoe jazz. Keep it quiet, but keep an eye on her for me would ya?", Brick asked his old backup.

"Shouldn't you tell Possible...or at least Ron?"

"No, don't do that...I don't want a bunch of official agencies involved. Just let me know if anyone bothers her Ok?"

"Sure, I can do that..."

"Thanks, that's all I ask.", the large quarterback told his friend as he offered his hand, "We'd better get back before they come looking for us."

XX

"Ronald thank you for cooking dinner, it was very good. Now, would you like to walk with me for a while?", James Possible asked the blond teen.

"Uh sure , Sir. Let me tell Mom and Dad where I'm going."

X

"Ronald I know there is some tension between us concerning Kimmie-cub and I'm not sure you understand where I'm coming from.", the rocket scientist began.

"Go on Sir.", Ron slowed his pace to match the scientist wondering where this was going and if he could control his temper.

"As you understand Anne and I almost raised you. In the last couple of years things have changed...", James paused then continued.

"I have a very difficult time in fathoming my daughter's desire to be next to you...to date you. You're her best friend and I'm afraid that you will lose that if something happens in this _relationship_.", Ron flinched at this comment.

"In time I feel that Kimberly will come to her senses and drop you flat and in time she will feel guilt over her decision if it causes you any pain. I'm sorry but there is no real way to sugarcoat this whole thing….I don't want either of you to be hurt by this."

"Dr. Possible are you barring me from seeing Kim?", the blond bluntly questioned and shocked the older man because he used her first name instead of her initials.

"N...no not at this time, but I may revise this in the future if I see there is a problem. This does not mean I don't like you Ronald, but my baby is my first priority. You still have permission to go with her on missions and protect her as you can. You may date Kimmie-cub, but you do not have permission to take it to another level without discussing the matter with the parents.", James frowned because the boy was not making this easy at all, not the way he had it planned out in his head.

"Then why..."

"Don't you _understand_? Kimberly took the safe way out...she was so happy with Eric and then he was a fake...Me I would have been happy with that, but she felt she screwed up and she took the safe way out by dating you and when she realizes the mistake she's made she'll break it off with you. Ronald you know deep down inside you don't have a chance for a long term relationship with my daughter and I'm just trying to save you both some pain. You **are** the 'rebound' boy. You two are just not compatible. Don't you understand that?", James explained when Ron stopped.

"So Jew boy, Ron Stoppable, isn't good or smart enough or cute enough for Kim Possible...or, or high enough on the social ladder, is that it? What makes **you** the relationship expert?", Ron growled.

"I am _not_ prejudiced Ronald...And as for what makes **me** the expert I **am** her Father."

"Sure Jew Boy is good enough to help stand up against the bad guys, good enough to back his best friend though he gets taunted by almost everyone that he knows. _Fuck_ he's even good enough to _die_ for his lifelong _friend_...(James flinched at Ron's choice of words)...But in _your_ opinion, he is not good enough to _date_ her. Dr. Possible I respect you, but you are a hypocrite.", Ron hissed with a venom that James Possible didn't know the teen possessed, "What do you want me to do, wear a yellow Star of David on my sleeve, maybe a tattooed number on my forearm? Isn't that how they did it to identify _my_ people….so everyone would know who to hate?"

Ron had stopped to catch his breath and calm himself, "When we get back to your place why don't you announce to everyone there that you refuse to let me see Kim anymore because I am not good enough for her. Let's see where that gets you once the word gets out. Kim's reputation will be tarnished because of your actions."

"Ronald..."

"I am not pushing KP into dating me, it was her choice **Sir**...She made it at the age of seventeen, and if you didn't know that **is** the age of consent in Colorado, which is the state we **live** in. Now I love her, but if you demand that I stop seeing her, to keep the peace I will. But I will not go quietly. Kim will know all about this eventually even if I don't say anything."

Puzzled at this, "How will she know?"

"My Kimmunicator is on Sir, just like it normally is. So I won't have to tell her, but she'll find out when she figures out that I'm not hanging around much anymore. The first guy she might talk to after I brush her off will be Wade. He **has** to tell her, its part of his agreement. If you hate me so much, what do you think of Wade, or how about Monique?", Ron snapped as James paled even more.

_'If Kimberly and Anne find out...'_

"Ah no Ronald, even though it is against my better judgment you may continue to date my daughter. However, I may rescind permission at the time of my choosing.", James backtracked.

"And my parents may stop me from going out with Kim too...or did you ever think about that possibility?"

"Huh?"

"Kim Possible is not a nice _Jewish_ girl, Sir. My Mother has reservations about my relationship with KP as well yours.", Ron said, "She has her own ideas on what would make up _my_ perfect mate."

"What do you mean?"

"Sir you're a rocket scientist not a dummy, you should be able to understand what I just told you..."

"I uh...", James stop slack jawed before he could say more.

"Like I said Ronald, you may continue to date Kimberly..."

"Yeah I know, but you may rescind the privilege at _your_ convenience."

"Ronald..."

"I think we'd better get back before they come looking for us...and hear what we have been discussing."

"I suppose we'd better." The conversation clearly didn't end the way Dr. James Possible, the prideful rocket scientist that he was, envisioned it.

X

"Does your Mother think my Kimmie-cub isn't good enough for you?", James seemed to drag his feet as they began their walk back to the cookout.

"Sir it's all in the eye of the beholder. You know the 'Chosen People' and all. Personally I don't buy into it, but I can see Mom and Dad's point of view, just like I see yours. Now I think that God loves all of us, good or bad Christian, Muslim or Jewish, Hindu or Buddhist. I think he's so big, so immense that he can be everything to every one of us without breaking a sweat. We can only understand a small part of him like a grain of sand on a beach. Like I said before Sir, I respect you, but you are a hypocrite.", Ron reminded James of his point of view and could see him flinch, "You know sorta the way you and your friends treated Drew Lipsky...it kinda helped turn him into the mad scientist that he is."

"You are correct Ronald; I trust that you will keep this conversation to yourself. What happened between myself and Drew is a long time ago and a private matter.", James warned the teen

"Oh I will Sir, I may not be able to speak for Wade Load, but I _can_ speak for myself because in the eyes of _my_ people I am an adult and I have been since before I got into high school. And I won't mention anything about Dr. Drakken, but he made that robot thing only to screw with Kim's ideas about what she wanted in a guy. So in more ways than you know, you bear more than a little responsibility for what happened there."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because you helped turn Andrew Lipsky into Doctor Drakken.", Ron explained before he chuckled sardonically, "But ya know, with all the bad stuff going on in the world, all you are worried about is me dating KP. That's really sad."

"What do you mean Ronald?"

"For one thing, all the unrest in the Middle East. I just heard the other day where some terrorist bastards went into a church in Iraq and shot the people inside while they were praying. Old women, little girls and boys...didn't you see the news footage of the walls?", Ron chided the older man, "Those walls were covered in blood...all those families lost loved ones. KP would have freaked...She would have tried to do something...And you're worried about her going out on dates with me and professing her love. It's amazing, sickening but amazing. I suppose you were too busy watching 'Captain Constellation' or something."

"Well if it bothers you so much Ronald maybe you should do something to end all that killing."

"You know Sir that is an idea."

"Oh how are **you** going to stop the bloodshed?"

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out. Even a dumb Polish-American Jew boy should be able to find a way through all of that.", Ron frowned knowing he may never see the good side of James Possible ever again, "Even if it takes him a while."

XX

The younger red head looked around, "Uh Mrs. S have you seen Ronnie lately?"

"I think Ronald and your Father went out for some fresh air.", Barb Stoppable related to her son's girlfriend.

"Oh I didn't see them go, I sorta wanted to talk to him...But anyway, how was your trip Ma'am?"

"Oh it was quite informative and profitable. We made some very important business contacts at a couple of conventions.", the blonde woman replied as she took a sip of a soda.

"You sure were gone a long time.", Kim commented anxious to tell her how lonely Ron was, but felt guilty because she had been gone a long time too.

"Yes we were, but hopefully that will be last long trip for quite a while and we should be spending a lot more time back here in Middleton from now on."

"That's really good, Ron was gone for a long time too and so was I on vacation after a long cheer camp. I'm glad that we're almost done too. Maybe this time next year Ronnie and I will be packing and getting ready for college together.", Kim smiled.

"So you want to attend college with Ronald Kimberly?", Barb asked trying to gauge the red head's interest in her son, while not informing her that her college fund had already been funded unknowingly by a certain blond teen's Trust. Heck Ron Stoppable didn't even know he had a trust, much less that it was growing nearly hand over fist every day.

"Yes Ma'am I'm hoping to. I'd like to see if he can get into Upperton, if he can I'll go with him."

"Why would you do that Dear, you could get an offer from anywhere…..from what I have heard you are a 'hot' commodity."

"Maybe so, but if Ron can't go where I can what use is it? The only way I think I can do what I can is because he calms me down and keeps me from overdoing things too much."

"Well I thought that a State school would be best for Ronald. Upperton is a little on the high side in regards to tuition.", Barb toyed with Kim to get her reaction.

"Well, maybe we can get Ron a Pell Grant or a scholarship or two to help. I agree it's high but it's the best school locally and Ron's grades will qualify, I checked. They have a football program and he could play and maybe it would help some too."

"I see, we could look into it Kimberly...Now have you seen my husband?"

"I think the Tweebs were going to show him something, but Mom rescued him a few minutes ago. I think they're out on the deck with Josh, Tara, Monique and Brick.", Kim replied as she didn't see Dave the football player either.

XX

Dave Alberts smiled as he spoke with his old first string quarterback as they walked back to the group they had wandered from, "So Brick how do you like college?"

"It's better now that I'm away from here.", the buff blond young man responded with a wink as they got to the girls.

"Ya miss Bon-Bon?", Dave snorted.

"Just like I'd miss hemorrhoids."

"That good huh?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I met Monique and decided to date her..." Turning to Tara, Brick said, "Sorry I mentioned that about Bonnie, but I finally had enough of her."

"Sigh, that's a common occurrence with a lot of people who have met Bonnie, but you know I have no idea why she doesn't treat me like dirt like she does everyone else."

Monique looked at the platinum blonde, "Maybe it's just no matter what she does Bonnie knows that you could care less, so she just doesn't feel threatened by you."

"I don't think it's that simple. Anyway, I'm just enjoying the summer with Josh and working a little, in fact right now, I'm volunteering as a Candy Striper at the hospital. I think it'll look good on my resume' for college. There's no way that Bonnie would ever do that, but I think I can get into the day care that the hospital has…..I love kids."

"That's something that you and I will both agree to blondie.", Monique smirked.

Tara lowered her voice, "Anyway, Bonnie has been hounded by her sisters for years until she was convinced that she has to be perfect...No one can be that good. I'm sure not, maybe Kim is...I think that's what the problem is. Kim is just gifted almost like she's a freak of nature. So Bonnie sees this super great person in her rival and she knows that there is no way she can ever be better...You should have seen her reaction to Kim's initial tryout for the cheer squad. She had given her a routine that she was sure that Kim couldn't do...but she did…..easily. I wonder how that pencil tasted.", Tara's frowned, then paused, "Bonnie bit a mechanical pencil in half."

"That really turned up the rivalry to a high level, then as soon as Kim was done and passed the tryout Ron Stoppable pulled her out because she got a 'hit' on her computer site and Kim had to leave. So here is Bonnie watching a girl do something that there was no way that _she_ could do and then she takes off and leaves before her first practice. In Kim's terms it was 'no big'. I don't think there was another girl in Colorado who could have done that routine let alone just walk out of it.", Tara explained.

"So most of all that stuff directed towards Stoppable is because Bonnie is jealous of Kim's ability as a cheerleader?", Dave asked out loud.

"Yeah I guess so, and now that Kim went to that national camp, she's going to be even better, so this year it's going to be rockier, especially after Bonnie had Ron voted off the squad as mascot...well the new ruling is that the squads with mascots automatically get more points for competitions, so Middleton has to go down a level to remain competitive too. That is going to stick in all the girls' throats, they will have gone down a level and the school didn't change enrollment, the teasing is going to be horrible."

"Sure looks like someone isn't going to be happy.", Dave mused out loud.

"Oh yeah already the School Board has been getting emails and regular mail from alumni about that. Mom's not real happy and Dr. Spine and Mrs. Squeemish have been calling the Principal because of it.", Tara gave them some inside information.

"Oh 'Hippie Alice' Magrath is on the hot seat? Somebody is going to make her take responsibility for a change?", Brick chuckled not having to deal with this anymore.

"Nope, she passed the buck to Mr. Barkin. He's going to be in front of the School Board answering some questions from what Mom said.", the platinum blonde enlightened them.

"He should be in front of the State Athletics Board answering some questions.", Flagg muttered in an off handed manner.

"What did you say Brick?", Josh inquired not really hearing what the former Mad Dog football player said.

"Oh it was nothing.", the large quarterback replied looking glancing at both his girlfriend and the current Mad Dog quarterback.

XX

"After you Sir.", Ron offered.

"Thank you; and remember not to mention our conversation. It will just upset the women of the family." [Yeah right you putz, just CYA'ing your ass as usual by hiding your undermining of others.]

"I still say you should 'man up', but I can see what you're doing. I don't like it and I don't condone it, but I can see it. I just hope that I never treat my daughter like that.", Ron told him coldly as James Possible entered his home first. _'That is if I ever have a child now you asshole.'_

"So there you two are. Did you have a nice walk?", Anne Possible asked as she noticed her husband's face was very pale and her 'third' son's face was red and angry.

"Uh yeah Mrs. Dr. P, Mr. Dr. P wanted to go for a little walk and I didn't have anything to do...so I sorta volunteered.", Ron replied as he absently fingered the locket around his neck with one hand while he seemed to check his watch afterward as if contemplating something.

"Ronald is there something the matter?", Barb asked seeing her son in the shape he was in.

"Uh...", Ron glanced at the rocket scientist who flinched, "It's nothing Mom, I guess I'd better start cleaning up my mess."

"Yes you should Son, you know it's the cook's responsibility to maintain the tools of his trade.", Mrs. Stoppable replied automatically.

"Yeah I remember, excuse me. Excuse me; I have some work to do.", as he rushed out of the room.

"James?", Anne growled lowly, "What did _you_ do?"

"Do? What do you mean dear?"

"I've never seen Ronald like that before..."

"Oh we were discussing the 'facts of life' during our little stroll.", James clarified to the two women.

"Exactly what does that mean?", Anne's eyes narrowed.

"Ronald has a better handle on them than I do in some ways. Uh excuse me, I need to get a soda and sit down for a couple of minutes."

After watching her husband go out on the deck Anne asked her friend and the Mother of her eldest's boyfriend, "What do you make of that Barb?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you Ronald is _not_ very happy right now. Knowing my son, he won't tell anyone but Kimberly or that mole rat of his, I doubt if he'll even mention it to Rabbi Katz. Maybe she'll calm him down.", Barb observed, "I wonder where she is?"

"I hope they talk soon, Ronald looked like he was going to explode. Kimmie went out looking for James and Ronald. She'll return in a few moments I'm sure."

XX

"Wade where's Dad and Ron?", the red headed teen asked over her Kimmunicator.

"I don't know where your Dad is Kim, but Ron just got back to your house.", the tech guru informed her.

"Where did they go?"

"They went for a walk around your neighborhood. I suppose your Dad is home too by now.", Wade caught the hints by Ron not tell anything to Kim's Father and decided not to say anything until he got Ron on a 'private' channel.

"OK I just wanted to walk with Ron too.", Kim explained as she turned around and began the short walk back to her home and party.

"Anything happen between them?"

"Uh no Kim, your Dad just wanted some fresh air and Ron went with him that's all.", Wade lied having heard the whole outburst from Ron and the point of view by Kim's Dad.

XX

"Hey Ron, what are ya doin?", Monique asked as the blond teen began to clean the grill, "You wanna sit with us and gab?"

"I'd like to, but Mom's rules come first; a good cook always cleans up after herself or himself in my case. It makes it a lot easier for the next time. You guys go ahead and talk, I'll just keep busy over here.", the blond smiled making himself busy and turning his attention back to what he was doing.

By the time Kim got home Ron had already moved into the kitchen and after shooing the Mothers out he began to scrub the pots and pans that he hadn't gotten to before.

"Hi Ronnie, can I help? This was my idea remember?", the red head asked her lover as she got back in to the kitchen.

"KP you're the hostess you have a duty to your guests, I'll finish up in here. It won't take _that_ long."

"Oh Ok, but if there's something that you need let me know.", Kim exited checking on her guests to see if they needed anything at all.

X

"Mom, Dad I'll be home in a little while. I just want to say good night to KP.", Ron called from the front door of the Possible home.

"We'll feed Rufus when we get home.", Dean called back over his shoulder raising the bag of food they that had been forced on them.

"Thanks."

"You did a great job tonight. I'm proud of you.", Kim sighed as she held out her hand to Ron as his parents walked away, the two teens walked in another direction.

"All I did was cook, you had the idea and organized the cookout.", Ron smiled looking at her hand, then glanced at her necklace with a small smile as he touched the pendant that meant so much.

"Yeah I have the idea and you get to do the work.", Kim frowned knowing that it wasn't fair and caressed his locket in return.

"You know I love to prepare food KP, it almost gives me as big of a thrill...OK it gives me a tiny thrill compared to when I hold your hand and smell your hair and..."

Kim saw her chance, "Walk with me honey a little more?"

"Uh sure KP.", Ron replied as Kim drew closer to him.

"Uh Ronnie what did Dad want with you earlier?"

"Well, he uh wanted to make sure that I loved you ya know.", Ron began to rub the back of his neck.

"Are you sure that's what he wanted?"

"Yeah that was pretty much how the conversation went...Why?"

"Cause Mom mentioned something to me about you being upset when you got back.."

"Oh I was thinking about some things, like Bonnie screwing up and making it harder for the cheer squad to win any competitions.", Ron lied.

"Well you know my position, I just don't care. If she wants the squad to move to the bottom of the heap because of her ego I have no problems tying the anchor to her butt."

"She'll blame me for this too ya know..."

"That's because she can't take responsibility for her actions. It's going to be fun when it comes crashing down on her.", Kim smirked.

"No it's not, there are going to be some very angry people at school when they find out."

"You are a very understanding type of guy Ron..."

"Sometimes KP, I'm still a selfish jerk a lot of times though."

"And sometimes you are the most understanding and sweetest guy...", Kim leaned in to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"Anymore of those and I'll take on Dementor and all his goons.", the blond breathed after Kim broke the buss.

Kim Possible released his hand and slipped her arm around his waist drawing her blond boyfriend even closer. "You'd better get ready to take on some goons then.", Kim stopped and smiled as she glanced around and pulled him into an unlit spot for some serious necking.

X

The two teens slowly walked to Kim's house, "Are you going to miss me?"

"You know it KP, luckily Mr. Barkin will keep me beat up so I don't think about you too much.", Ron smiled still under Kim's spell, "I can already feel the bruises forming and Steve Barkin yelling 'Stoppable you loser this will make a man out of you...so suck it up you sniveling crybaby'." The blond teen imitated the school administrator.

Kim snorted at Ron's almost perfect imitation of the school's Vice Principal.

"Well we are going to be at GJ early….they're sending transportation to the house, so I'd better get home and pack."

"You'll be riding some of those robot horses before noon KP. At least you shouldn't have to worry about Shego and Drakken this time."

"And why shouldn't I worry about them?", Kim's emerald eyes narrowed.

"Because they never try the same thing once they failed...I mean that in the specific terms, they always try to take over the world, but the way in which they make the attempt is always different.", Ron explained his thought.

"Yeah I guess you're right about that honey.", Kim nuzzled into Ron's neck sending a shiver up his spine.

"Are you sure that you're not an evil robot KP?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you keep that up and I'm gonna be headed for a black hole."

"Then I'll stow away on board, then Daddy will really have some 'splainin to do to Mom.", Kim giggled

"Come on KP let's get you home...the sooner you go to your Uncle Slim's the sooner you'll get home and the sooner we can get into even more trouble."

A few minutes later the teen couple was at the front door saying their good nights.

Kim's eyes glinted as she leaned in for her last kiss and after a moment she whispered, "Ronnie we'll be gone by the time you get up, now don't let any girls chase you while I'm gone."

"I won't, uh don't let any of those ranch hands touch you either."

"Deal Ronnie. I'll save up my kisses for you.", she smiled as she cuddled close.

"You keep that up KP and I'm gonna need a cold shower."

"You and me both big boy. G'night I love you.", Kim whispered into his ear.

XX

The blond teen took the long way home to clear his mind when he heard a metallic click. Furrowing his eyebrows he was instantly on guard.

A very short stocky dark form appeared in front of Ron with a slight bow.

_(Defend yourself.), _the short masked figure in black stated and then attacked.

Ron quickly reinforced his block as he retreated and switched feet even faster extending a front kick to keep his attacker at bay and angling off to keep his opponent off guard.

Not to be denied the dark form pulled a short wand from his belt and with a flick extended it into a five foot long Bo staff and began to spin it until a humming sound emitted from the weapon.

Seeing his attacker just extended the range from which he could attack from, the American Teenager frantically looked around for something to counter the enhancement that his foe had just equipped himself with.

_(Interesting wound you have there young man, if you have noticed it is bleeding again.),_ the figure taunted with a soft chuckle after a strike by his staff had an unexpected effect on Ron Stoppable.

_(Yeah lucky me.), _Ron muttered as he blocked the overhead strike with one hand and used the opposing one to deflect the weapon at his attacker's head who simply released the staff which collapsed back to its original size.

_(You know the cops are going to have a call to check this part of the park out once they realize what's going on. The security cameras you know.)_

The short form lightly laughed, _(Never fear, there are enough alarms going off to keep them busy until our business is concluded.)_

With that Ron had been able to get close and toss his attacker over his shoulder. In surprise Ron saw the man he was fighting simply tuck in a shoulder and roll up bouncing lightly on his feet. Now having a moment, the teen took a calming breath and exhaled it. The feeling of the monkeys behind and around him didn't frighten the teen anymore as he slid towards his tormentor.

Ron hesitated for a moment when he saw a blue flash behind the squinted eyes of his tenacious foe before he entered into close range to end the encounter.

Both forms seemed to move as partners in a dance to music only they could hear. Finally the short form got in close and slightly touched the side of the teen's exposed neck. Ron dropped to the ground as if his whole body had turned to goo.

Moments later another form appeared,_ (Well his skills are getting much better don't you think?)_

_(Yes, it is time to begin teaching him the higher techniques. Stoppable-san is a worthwhile student. Please help me get him into the van where we may treat him. Did you remember to put that potion in the van?)_

_(He will come to his senses soon enough, maybe we should tie him up so that he doesn't cause us injury when he regains consciousness. I have done as you have instructed Master, I brought the jar with us.) _

_(Good I will be able to control him, now help me get him into the van.)_

_**'Where am I? Man that hurt, that short guy kicked my behind...'**_

"Welcome back to Middleton Stoppable-san.", a white haired old man chuckled.

"Anybody get the license number off that Mack truck?", Ron moaned as he began to stretch.

"It was a nice entertaining sparring match Stoppable-san. How are you feeling?", Sensei inquired.

"I gotta remember to add this to my rules on who to not fight. Was that you Sir?"

"Ah your perceptions are quite correct. Do not admonish yourself for being overcome in your fight. No one has beaten me since I was your age.", Sensei informed him.

"I was wondering, just how long ago was that?", the blond teen asked as he sat up.

"It was a very long time ago, if I told you I am not sure that you would believe me.", Sensei laughed avoiding answering a question that he didn't want his student to know the answer to at such an early age.

"Well rule number one from now on is no trying to kick Sensei's ass; it used to be don't get in a fist fight with KP.", Ron rambled.

"Then there is fighting Shego, she's just bad news.", Ron coughed and caught the older man's glint in his eye.

"Is there something going on?"

"For now nothing Stoppable-san. In time there are 'things' which will be revealed to you. Now is the time for you to go home and rest. You have had a long day with more long days ahead; remember to be prepared at all times. Tomorrow night look for the van, we have some training in Upperton which you must attend and take part in.", Sensei informed Ron as the van came to a stop just up the street from the Stoppable home.

A few moments later Ron was back in front of his house. _'What a day.', _he sighed as he opened the door.

XXX

_Paris, France:_

The large black sedan pulled up to the curb in front of the hotel. "Have you been waiting long Miss Plasma?", Manfred Ernst asked as he opened the trunk to set her bags inside placing them right next to a large black box.

Letting the pretty blonde enter before him, he slid in after and shut the door. A hundred meters down the avenue he pushed a button in his pocket.

XXXX

Well it looks like Ron is getting to do what he does best, cook. And it was a nice little conversation between Ron and James Possible and it will be interesting to see what kind of fall out there is because of it. One thing though and I have said it before the Ronald Stoppable in this tale is not the Ron Stoppable who was in the series. He has grown up quite a bit. Becoming more self-confidant is one thing that Yamanouchi has been trying to install into him. It is paying off somewhat.

So here's our favorite part the disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, James, Anne and Rufus along with all the canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible belong to the creators of the show and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta CajunBear. Heck we don't even make anything off this little hobby. I mean we're happy just as long as you end up as confused as we are.

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	28. Chapter 28

Let's see what happened last time? James was released from the hospital and GJ has offered to get them a flight out so that they could continue with the vacation. Now Ron is the one who arranged all this and I wonder what will happen when James finds out what that skinny white boy did for him? Good thing I planned ahead here, James will find out in book two.

Also Kim talks Ron into a cookout and some friends are invited. After all the eating is done James invites Ron out for a walk around the neighborhood. While enjoying the evening air they have a conversation which doesn't go quite as well as James Possible envisioned.

While walking home from the event Ron has an encounter of the rough kind.

Anyway I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, faved or followed 'The Hunter' I really do appreciate it. But a bigger appreciation goes to CajunBear73 for all his hard work editing my stories. Thanks bud.

But enough of this you all came over to read this…..so let's get going.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 28

_The Stoppable home, Middleton, Colorado:_

The blond teen quietly opened the front door and after removing his prized Smarty Mart tennis shoes, he made his way to the stairs, taking care not to wake his parents. "Hey Rufus.", Ron whispered, "Why didn't you want to come to the cookout? There was plenty of food."

"Hnk Everlot.", the pink rodent informed his master.

"You still play that game?"

"Hnk new guy…Stomp dumb geek.", Rufus chittered lowly mindful of the elder Stoppables getting home and into bed already.

Ron chuckled at his friend, "OK Mister big bad Tunnel Lord, I have to get a shower. Now did Mom and Dad bring enough food home for you to eat?"

"Hnk…Nope.", Rufus lied hoping to get yet another meal.

"You're greedy you rat.", Ron taunted then waited for a few seconds before continuing, "Oh come on, I'll get you some cheddar."

"Hnk 'bout time.", Rufus taunted.

XX

Early the following morning:

A large black van pulled into the Possibles driveway. A man in uniform opened the door, got out and walked to the front door.

Anne heard the van shut down and called her family, "Come on they're here to pick us up, let's not keep them waiting!"

A few minutes later the five Possibles and their bags were loaded for the short trip to the airport.

"Just think we'll be having Slim's special chili for lunch.", James Possible laughed as they were driven to the plane on the tarmac.

"Oh not already?", Anne moaned knowing that at least once every day they would be enjoying beans and real hot spices.

"It'll put hair on your chests.", James countered.

"I _don't_ want hair on my chest.", Kim informed her Dad, "For a girl it's not very attractive and I don't what my boyfriend to see me that way."

"It's just a figure of speech honey, and Ronald had better not be seeing you that way.", James warned

"Oh no it's _not_! If you remember I've had Uncle Slim's chili before. Now I like hot and spicy foods 'cause Ron likes hot and spicy foods, but I don't want to burn my taste buds out over the course of vacation. If I did that I wouldn't be able to appreciate all the stuff Ron cooks for me.", Kim's eyes narrowed dangerously staring back at her Father, glad that he didn't hit closer to the truth.

"I agree with Kimberly James, we should only have chili a couple of times while we're in Montana.", Anne butt in taking some heat off her daughter.

"But honey Slim wanted to show us how important beans are to the cow poke.". James groaned a mild crisis avoided again.

"James I am a doctor, I know what beans are and what they do. I also know about fruit and vegetables as well as fat and protein.", Anne countered, "Contrary to you wannabe cowboys, sensible food _can_ be purchased _and_ prepared in Montana."

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

Coach/Vice Principal Steve Barkin called out to his players, "Everybody bring it in...Good job everyone. We are ready to begin the official part of the football season that I know you are all looking forward to."

There were groans coming from most of the teen boys.

"OK there is no practice this afternoon or tomorrow. However, be on the field at Oh six thirty on Monday morning for the beginning of 'Hell Week'. Be dressed in full pads and be ready to go. The practice and classroom meetings will be posted by my office and there will be another one posted in your locker. On the way out make sure you get a copy for the refrigerator at home. Any questions?...Good hit the showers and have a relaxing weekend."

"Well we made it through the summer grind again guys.", Dave Alberts laughed as he walked back off the field and to the waiting showers.

"Now to get serious.", one of the defensive players replied as the herd of young men's cleats began their trek across the unforgiving asphalt of the parking lot, almost sounding like a thousand men instead of the roughly sixty who were on hand.

"Yeah the first week the defense has the advantage, remember the nutcracker drills? (Seeing Ron's nod) Well we get a lot more of them now. We're gonna find out who's tougher. So a word of caution, a few of them are gunning to pay the new running back a little pain for what he did to them earlier.", Dave snorted.

"Well we already know what kind of pansy I am.", Ron sighed.

"Just don't let them see fear; it'll be like that 'Feeding of the Sharks' episode on the Knowing Channel."

"With Ron Stoppable being the chum that attracts them.", the blond snorted as he was pushed from behind by a huge hand.

The junior member of Team Possible looked over his shoulder to see his old 'D' hall buddy, "Hey Mike, gonna stuff me and put my head on the wall?"

"Nope Ron, Kim would never do my fingernails again if I do that.", the deep voice answered with a rumble.

"It has nothing to do with us bonding in D-Hall huh?"

"Nope, I like sprinkles."

"What was that all about?", Dave asked as Ron turned his attention to where he was walking again.

"KP got detention at one time for being tardy to class one year. Mr. Tough But Fair Barkin was monitoring the class.", Ron explained, "Rufus sorta disrupted it...I got into trouble...again. Anyway Kim charmed all the tough guys and that sent Stevie over the edge.", Ron snorted remembering the incident.

"Oh what happened?"

Mike answered, "Ron's rodent got Barkin to think the school was infested and it caused all sorts of problems...Too bad that Bonnie told him about Rufus though."

"Bonnie Rockwaller snitched on me?", Ron frowned as his eye twitched.

"Yep.", Mike smiled knowing how much trouble Ron had gotten into over that incident to cover for his best friend, knowing eventually Barkin forgot about Kim's infractions and instead concentrated on making Ron's existence a living hell.

"I wonder if Bon-Bon likes frogs and snakes in her pool?", the blond teen seemed to drift off as a smile crept onto his face.

"I don't know.", Alberts replied not realizing that Ron was not just a practical joker, but was an elite practical joker with a devious streak a mile wide, "Anyway what are you doing tonight and tomorrow?"

"Well I think I'm going to stay up all night and do some online gaming with Felix, we haven't done much this summer since I returned from Japan.", Ron informed them not wanting to let them know what he was really up to.

"Yeah and since your squeeze is back on her never ending vacation maybe letting your brain turn into goo for a day or two might be the best thing for you.", Dave laughed.

"Hey why don't you guys hit the shower, I'm gonna run some steps over at the stands for about ten minutes.", Ron informed them.

"Glutton for punishment.", Dave warned.

"Yeah don't you know it, but if I really had it in for me I'd carry a couple of truck tires while doing it.", Ron chuckled making sure the rest of the team got their showers first.

"God Ron, don't let Barkin hear about this, it'd give him ideas, bad ideas", Curt griped.

"You mean he _hasn't_ thought of something like this? I thought he could have been a great interrogator of enemy soldiers.", the new running back kidded back.

"Oh yeah I can see us being brought up on war crimes charges.", one of the younger players brought up.

"Ok, ok maybe it wasn't such a hot idea...See ya in a little while guys.", Ron hurried up to get away from his fellow players.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Top Agent Will Du looked at the sheets in front of him seeing one of the field operative's tracking chip had gone offline hours before, _'Damn where did she go? One __second__ she was there the next poof... I hope it's just the equipment.' _There were warning bells going off in the experienced Agent's head and normally his gut feeling never failed him, _'I'd better notify Betty when she gets in and put this on alert.'_

XXX

_Drakken's new lair:_

"Dr. D how long have I been out?", the raven haired mint skinned woman asked as she walked into the lab where her scientist boss was working on a project.

"Over a day Shego...what happened to you?", the blue skinned man retorted.

"I'm not sure...I was getting ready to take the Princess on and then after I got done with her, eliminate the buffoon and then it was a blank. I just woke up hurting like hell with a palm print over my left boob. There's a bruise there like you won't believe."

"We already fronted the money, why would we care how Kim Possible and what's his name get eliminated?", Drakken inquired.

"Remember the bonus. Sure the ante up money is gone, but if we do the hit on the kids then we ought to be at least cover our original costs.", Shego informed him.

"I agree it's a good idea...but like I said you didn't look good when you got back here and you still look pretty bad."

"I saw myself in the mirror Doctor Dud, and I feel worse then I look, trust me."

"Do you want to try out my brain tap machine? I made some improvements from the initial model that I used on James Possible last spring. I think I can recover memories now but we are going to have to steal it back from Global Justice."

"Drakken...I don't want you inside my head, it took months to get over that moodulator from last spring. We almost weren't ready to try that toy thing, though Syntho-901 sure messed with little Kimmie's noggin. You know we've really played that family. If we could just do something to the sons and the Mom we'd really screw them all up.", the villainess laughed.

"I'd rather not do anything to a brain surgeon Shego...nor a heart surgeon for that matter."

"Why?"

"What happens if they have to operate on one of us?"

"I see what you mean."

"I'm sure you do. As for those two little monsters...I don't think I can make them much worse. Let's leave them like they are, it'll keep _Doctor_ James T Possible and _teen heroine _Kimberly Anne Possible pulling their hair out."

"Well we still need to do something to them..."

"Remove the buffoon Shego. That should be easy enough.", the evil blue scientist advised, "After reviewing the tapes it looks like he brought her spirit back. She was able to overcome her infatuation with my creation because of that _boy_."

"That _should_ be easy enough. I'll just put my hand though his chest and squeeze his heart like an overripe cooked tomato. He'll take a bit to croak, but it'll be pretty painful...The look in his eyes will be worth it. If we film it and send it to the Princess _that_ ought to break her.", Shego smiled thinking about removing part of the team that had embarrassed her earlier in the year, "Goodbye loser.", the green woman gloated as she fired up her hands again.

"If you have any way of making it take even longer let me know, I'll make sure you get that bonus you wanted."

"Why's that doc?"

"It seems that 'what's his name' was instrumental in capturing my cousin Edward a couple of weeks ago..."

"How did the buffoon do that?"

"I don't know, I haven't been able to spring Ed."

"Well I don't care for your cousin either, a little jail time may be the best thing for him.", the former teen hero stated her cold feelings for Motor Ed.

"Well I do have a job for you Shego. I'd like to have Ed and his cronies busted out of the prison where they are cooling their heels. Remember the more of us out here the easier it is to keep Kim Possible occupied."

"OK blue boy, where is he at?"

"The county lockup in Middleton.", Drew smiled, "I'll go with you to drive the van."

"Van? What van?"

"The one you're going to have to steal. We have five to bust out.", the mulleted freak show informed her.

"I'm not getting all of them out!"

"Ed works better with his buddies Shego, always has. Again it'll make it easy for us.", Drakken countered.

"OK I'll find one, but I'm not going to do it till just before, we need alternative transportation after we get away though."

"Steal three vehicles that way they can split up...You might want to get something fast and flashy for Ed, otherwise he might be hard to control. He likes when the motors roar good."

"They'll drive what **I** steal, if they can't live with that they can go back to jail.", Shego's eyes narrowed.

"I suppose it'll have to do until he takes care of his own upgrade."

"OK I'm going to go and checkout the situation. A little recon goes a long way to making sure you don't end up in a prison jumpsuit.", the green villainess explained as she walked out, "I'll be back later and you are going to have to help me move what I filch for them."

"But Shego I'm busy..."

"Do you want that middle aged rock wannabe to stay in the slammer or don't ya?", she paused then asked.

"Why did they arrest him anyway?"

"He was trying to steal that wheelchair from that crippled kid again."

"You know Drewbie that is low, what we do is bad enough...you go much lower and it's about like stealing from a baby."

"I know, but Ed thinks there's some very good technology in that chair, maybe something I can use."

"Like you were able to do anything with all that information that you stole from little Kimmie's Dad."

"That plan was working Shego...it's just the good guys got lucky.", Drakken frowned.

"When they thwart us as many times as they have it's not luck.", Shego warned, "I don't know what it is, but it's not luck. See ya later after I spy out where I want to get the cars from. Don't make any plans for tonight.", Shego warned as she exited the lab.

XXX

_Global Justice Base, Montana:_

"Howdy Slim good to see ya pardner.", James Possible _twanged_ to his older brother.

"Might as well cut it out Squirt, ya aint a cowpoke.", Timothy James Possible laughed as he held out his hand to his younger brother, "Am mighty glad ta see ya though."

"Glad to be here Slim, _we're_ glad to be here.", James corrected himself.

"Ya sure ya didn't bring the tin horn? Ah have a horse thet's easy for him to ride this time.", Slim chuckled.

"No Uncle Slim, Daddy set it up so that Ronnie couldn't come with us this time. The less we talk about it the happier I'll be.", Kim interrupted, "Mom and I are a little miffed at him right now."

"Yeah Ah heard 'bout thet from Mom Ah mean your grandma. Didn't think my own flesh and blood was that big of an asshole Kim. Goes to show just how wrong Ah can be. Come on let's get the bags on the van.", Slim offered as he also noted Anne didn't seem very happy either. Slim also glanced at his brother who seemed to flinch at the comments he had just made.

"Where's Joss Uncle Slim?", Kim inquired.

"Well Joss was doin' some chores and she should be done by the time we get back.", the tall thin Possible smiled behind his impressive mustache as he grabbed a bag in each hand.

"Ah Slim, what is my niece doing? Making soap?", James asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah no, she is downloading some software into her favorite horse. The poor thing had a 'glitch' in it, tossed on her butt when she was jumpin' fences the other day. She had a bruise on her behind 'bout as big as Texas.", Slim snorted, "She had a hard time sittin'."

"Well I suppose I could help..."

"Nah don't worry 'bout it Squirt, Ah don't want no blue mad scientist freak to be able to hack my horses like he did your stuff last spring. Ah jest finished my own security upgrades", Slim frowned figuring he put his brother in his place for once.

"We could help.", the twin known as Tim Possible offered.

"Yea I know you can boys, but this is supposed ta be a relaxin' stay for ya. Anyway I have a couple of the hands checking out some horses for ya ta ride after we get ya settled in."

"Real horses or robot horses?", Jim Possible asked.

"Well we have both and we ride both, I'll tell ya what, why don't you all decide which you'd rather ride.", the senior Possible told them as they began to enter the van for the ride to the Crooked D.

"Enter destination.", a voice asked once the doors were closed.

"Crooked D, Slim Possible's address.", Slim replied not touching any buttons.

"Please insert key into ignition turn the motor on and fasten your seat belts Dr. Possible.", the voice instructed.

"An AI? In a van?", James asked obviously impressed.

"Jest somethin' Ah was workin' on 'cause Ah was bored.", Slim smiled.

"It works with a GPS unit and that little satellite Ah have up in space that keeps track on my herd too. I had to do somethin' over the winter.", Slim explained.

"Well that ought to keep the boys amused.", Anne finally said something.

XXX

"Mom I'm home.", Ron called out.

"Oh honey it's good to see you back, how was practice?", Barb Stoppable asked.

"Cruddy like always, what are you and Dad doing tonight?"

"Oh we just received a personal delivered mail from someone treating your Father and I to dinner at Pace's. It was only for us though so we're having an adults' night out."

"Hey Mom that's great, so you and Dad have dinner plans then? How about if I see if Felix is around and I hang with him?", Ron smiled knowing that his Mom and Dad were going to have a good time out.

"That sounds fine dear. Did Kimberly and her family already leave for that ranch?"

"Yeah I guess so, they were supposed to fly out early...Mom I have a question..."

"What is it dear?"

"Well KP and I **do** love each other and I want to know if we have your blessing to pursue our feelings?", Ron got out easier than he ever thought he would.

"Would my saying no have any influence on your and Kimberly's decision?"

"Yes Ma'am, already her Dad...well he's not supportive...but KP and her Mom are working on him.", Ron informed her.

"You know I think you are both a little young to make a final decision on you taking Kimberly, or anyone else, for your wife at this point in your life."

"Then you don't want us to?"

"I didn't say that, what I'm trying to say is you and Kimberly along with Dean and I and Anne and James need to sit and talk...honestly, when you two think you are ready. Then I think some counseling with either our Rabbi or Kimberly's Minister must occur.", Barb told him.

"So that we have our heads on right?", Ron asked as he avoided talking about his troubles.

"Exactly, so that you have your 'heads on right'. Marriage is a very large and hopefully lifelong step Ronald and if it's going to work out for you guys I think you need to lay all the cards on the table. Honesty is the only way to start life together.", Barb advised.

"Thanks Mom, I'm gonna call up Felix...I'll think I'll take Rufus with me."

"Have fun dear."

"I'm sure I will Mom."

After Ron got up to his room he entered his closet and sat down, moments later he calmed himself and asked as he climbed to a higher plane, _"Sensei are you there?"_

After a few moments he was rewarded by a calming presence next to him, _"Ah Stoppable-san the link is working for you, what is it that you need?"_

"_Uh, well we don't have practice tonight and tomorrow...and KP is out of town...I'd sorta like to take care of some unfinished business and I was wondering if I could get a little __backup__ in case I get in over my head.",_ Ron explained.

"_And what assistance would you desire from Yamanouchi Stoppable-san?", _Sensei inquired.

"_Just to make sure that no uninvited guests come to the party to spoil the festivities.",_ Ron chuckled, the plane they were on reverberating as he did.

"_Ah so you have no need of myself then? If you remember we have training tonight."_

"_No Sir, maybe a First Aid kit too...Ya know my arm still hurts from that Sai. As for the training we could do that when we get back from Wisconsin."_

"_A First Aid kit for you or for__ your 'object' lessons?",_ Sensei laughed ignoring the talk about the wound before he continued after a moment.

"_I think that this will be a good training exercise for you and with the one that you have scheduled, and I think it will be very advantageous. My aide will suffice in being your sidekick this time._

"_Sensei I am not done with these people, if they try to attack KP just think what they might do against a couple of 'normal' girls. I might have to attend their funerals. Anyway I should be your aide's sidekick not the other way around."_

"_Very well Stoppable-san, the one I send will be able to tend their wounds...but he will assist you and not the other way around. Contact me when and where you need my assistant once you have made your plans, but since you are the leader this time you have to take responsibility."_

"_Thank you Sensei, I should know in an hour or so. Excuse me.",_ Ron asked.

After Ron returned to his body he pulled out his Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button. "What up Ron?", the African American genius asked as his image appeared.

"Ya know Wade I never got done dispensing my displeasure with those guys that tried to gang rape Kim and her roomie from that camp.", Ron started.

"Sigh, I thought you forgot about all that."

"You know me Wade, elephant ears...elephant memory. Who's next on the list?"

"Just a minute...here's one, you know you have only two left..."

"And remember those guys in the park..."

"Yeah I remember them. Ya want me to do something to them instead?", Wade inquired.

"Send their leader a dozen black roses anonymously...I'll follow it up with a personal touch later.", Ron frowned for a moment before continuing "I want all this done before we start the school year cause we're gonna be busy once that gets going."

"OK here is your target Ron...his name is Simon Shepard, I have air transport coming and it will pick you up at seven tonight in your backyard.", Wade informed the blond teen.

"Hey that's great Mom and Dad are going out for dinner."

"I'm sending all information on Simon Shepard to your device. The GJ jet will drop you off in Madison, Wisconsin. I'll have a car waiting for you."

"Good Wade, make sure they know that two of us are going."

"Oh? Who's the lucky guy?"

"I think the one who put the Sai through my forearm, but it's gonna be me stomping butt, he'll just keep the innocents out of the line of fire.", Ron explained becoming very serious.

"Oh brother, are you going to hurt him for that?"

"Why would I want to do that for Wade? Heck, afterward we got something to eat, he was just following orders.", Ron explained.

"Alright then, I'll talk to you in a couple of hours then.", the genius blipped off.

"Yeah see ya later Wade.", Ron responded to the now empty link and got up from the Lotus Position, sighing to himself he picked up the phone and dialed his best male friend.

X

Ron Stoppable looked at the sweat suit wearing ninja as he poured himself a glass of iced tea in the kitchen. "Is that all you're taking Narotu-san?", the blond teen asked as he handed him the glass.

"The rest of my gear is at the front door, everything I need is in my pack.", Sensei's aide replied as he took a sip.

"Did you sharpen your Sais?"

"No they are sharp enough already. One easily went through your arm didn't it? Remember I am just to make sure the odds do not get out of hand.", the other young man smirked.

"Oh, so are you gonna be on their side then?"

"Stoppable-san it is one thing to be confident, it is quite another to be stupid. One or more of them may be armed with edged weapons or even firearms. No one is invincible.", the aide advised.

"Uh how's the thumb?"

"We have ways to help injuries heal faster than they normally would; I have taken advantage of _those_ ways."

Ron looked down at his watch, "I know I'm not invincible, and overconfidence is the easiest way to get killed. Well you better get that pack of yours GJ is usually on time and they're due. Anyway I have our little friend with us in case things get out of hand." Ron patted the 'watch' on his left wrist.

Ten minutes later the two males were aboard the GJ hover jet and were gaining altitude. "Have you ever been on a mission before.", Ron asked the man who didn't look very dangerous although the very painful experience from a few nights earlier told him different.

"Stoppable-san I have been through the whole course as well, my current duties are as Sensei's aide. Trust me I can carry my end of the operation no matter what it entails.", Antubi Narotu informed his new partner.

"Well I just want to get their attention. You know sometimes the burnt hand is the best teacher...I ought to know, I've had mine burnt a lot over the years.", Ron informed his mission mate, he had done some solo work before and had spent over three years as Kim Possible's sidekick but he just didn't know how this was going to work out. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

"So no terminations then?"

"No I think we can avoid that level of violence.", Ron smiled, "I just want to get their attention, at most, maybe send them to the ER."

"So you think that the ones who decided to take advantage of your lover have not spoken among themselves since you decided to have a 'talk' with the others?", Narotu pointed out.

"I've been sorta busy to check with _football_ and all.", Ron frowned still not happy at _that_ development.

"I highly suggest we take a good look before we physically engage them."

"Yeah you're right..."

**Beep-Beep-De-Da-Beep**

Ron froze and looked at his Kimmunicator and saw who was calling him almost pushing the connect button,_ 'Oh snap, well I hope Wade and Felix play their parts.'_

"Guess who that is?", Ron mused with a half-smile.

"Possible-san, my sister has that good of radar as well.", Narotu explained, "It causes her husband no end to grief."

XXX

_The Crooked D:_

"Who are you calling Kimmie?", Anne Possible asked her daughter as she helped set the table with Joss.

"Sigh, Ron...I haven't talked to him today. He's not answering. I'm going to call Wade and see what's up with him. Excuse me; I'm going out on the front porch."

"Sure honey."

Kim pushed the connect button on her Kimmunicator, "Hey Kim what up?"

"Ron's not answering Wade.", the red headed teen replied.

"He had a tough practice today and is taking a nap before going over to Felix's to do some gaming tonight. He wanted to relax and you were out of town.", Wade lied to the leader of Team Possible.

"You're sure he's not out on a date with some other girl?"

"Kim, do you want to see the bios of Ron's sleep pattern? I mean he should be up in a couple of hours.", the African-American genius asked as he prepared to 'call up' the fake one up in case something like this happened.

"Ah no that's ok, but can you contact his Mom or Dad, Wade?"

"I could, but Ron told me that they went out to dinner...with you being gone and his parents out to dinner he decided he wanted to do something to keep his mind occupied.", Wade explained, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Sigh, I sorta miss him that's all."

"Well Kim what are you going to do when you go off to college? We both know that Ron doesn't have the grades to go to one of those upper tier schools that are going to be drooling all over you.", the genius inquired not explaining that his sources had told him of the early interest in his red headed boss.

"I've been doing some checking...into colleges you know, do you know that Ron's grades are good enough to get into Upperton?"

"Yeah, but yours are way better than that."

"So? I want to go to school with my boyfriend. I can get the degree there that I want.", Kim explained, "Then when I go for an advanced degree then I can take Ron with me."

"Well Upperton is a little high on the cost end of the equation Kim. I don't know if Ron can swing it after he lost his Naco millions to Drakken."

"We can make it work Wade, I just gotta have Ron with me...I uh don't know how well I can do on my own.", Kim enlightened him to her fears.

"Kim, are you sure that you _have_ to have him with you like that?"

"Y...yeah, this summer was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, even with Ronnie being gone that whole summer at Wannaweep...it wasn't this bad. Can you contact me with Felix?"

"I could but he's taking a nap too.", Wade lied digging himself a deeper hole.

"OK Wade, but when Ronnie wakes up give me a call, will ya?"

"I sure will, talk to you later Kim."

"Sigh I'll talk later.", the connection was severed.

XX

"Kimberly?", a figure asked from the shadows.

"Daddy?"

"Would you care to sit and talk with me?"

"Sure.", Kim replied as she sat down in still in the sunshine though the yellow orb was slowly setting.

"You really miss Ronald don't you?"

"Yeah Dad, I love him...I know it's hard for you, but try to understand...I really, really love him. I feel lost without him. I...I want to make a life with Ronnie. I just wish you could see him from my point of view.", the young red head looked at the man who had bounced her on his knee years before.

"I'll tell you what, I'll try. Ronald made some very good points when we walked after the cookout, and some of it was considerably enlightening.", James informed his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy that is about the nicest thing you could say."

"You're welcome Kimberly, now I heard a rumor from your Uncle Slim that you and Joss are going camping."

"Yeah we are, we're planning on leaving in the morning. We plan to camp under the stars and make a log fire to cook on.", Kim explained.

"Well enjoy yourself."

"I will Daddy."

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Dean look over there.", Barb Stoppable pointed, "Isn't that new?"

"I've never seen it before, do you want to go in? Maybe going through them will be faster and easier?"

"We have time before dinner, let's do it.", the blonde Stoppable woman sighed hoping that this path would be easier.

XX

From the shadows a male figure sat, quiet pondering all the information that he had been given, _'Well I suppose I'm going have a talk with young Mister Load sometime. Otherwise I'll end up with Ronald as a son-in-law. Five years from now she'll thank me for looking out for her. Maybe I can get the boys to do me a favor…..'_

XXX

_Middleton County Jail:_

A dark form looked through binoculars at the complex from the darkened room, _'OK I've seen enough. It's time to get rolling.' _The lithe formed turned and exited the room, heading for one of the dealerships she had cased earlier.

Shego pulled out her encrypted communication's device, "Doc get in the hover car and meet me at Middleton Park."

"Neh alright Shego. I'll be there in a half hour."

"Good, don't be late."

"I won't."

X

"I thought you were going to be a half hour, what happened?", the green skinned woman hissed after the blue man exited the hover car, "Remember we're breaking _your_ cousin out of the big house."

"I forgot I had peanut butter stickies in the oven."

"Why didn't you just take them out and shut the oven off?"

"Then they would have been ruined. Here have one, tell me what you think.", Drakken popped one in her mouth.

"Not bad Doc, now we have to get rolling. I need one more vehicle then the van we'll park the other car here. Then when we pick up the van we'll land the hover car somewhere else entirely.", Shego informed him.

"OK I'm ready give me the coordinates.", Drakken replied as they strapped back in.

X

Two hours later:

"OK Shego make sure you do this fast.", Drakken ordered.

"You just stay here and keep the engine running...and don't pick anyone else up. We're gonna create some confusion."

X

"Excuse me Officer, my car broke down. May I use the phone?", the raven haired beauty asked innocently.

"Sure lady, it's a little late to be out here all alone don't you think?", the corrections officer replied as the woman in tight jeans and blouse walked up to him.

"Yes it is, but I was going home from a birthday party for my brother when my car died up the road.", the young woman explained.

"It's pretty deserted this time at night. Women have been known to be attacked out here. You should use another way this time at night.", he warned as he opened a door to let her in, "The phone is the black one, you have to dial 'nine' to get an outside line."

"Well I thought that I could save some time, guess I was wrong. That was 'nine' wasn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am.", he replied not seeing her hand begin to glow shorting out the phone.

"You dumb flat foot.", Shego laughed as she slapped her mask in place and both hands began to glow.

The officer wasn't ready, but his training took over and he pulled the forty-caliber Glock on his hip in his duty holster. Too bad Officer Clarkson didn't know who he was facing or he just would have given up as Shego fired a plasma blast into his service pistol and hand. "Nighty nite good cop.", Shego chuckled as she hit him on a nerve cluster on his neck dropping him and knocking him out.

X

Shego now fired a blast at the opposite door which she then walked through. After spying an alarm button and box she grabbed onto it, shorting not only it, but much of the lockdown alarm network down. _'Well I'd better get moving.', _she mused as she began to run towards the second floor where most of the detainees were being held.

The villainess began to open all the doors to the cells relishing the mayhem she was causing. "**Motor ****Ed! Where**** are you ya asshole?**", Shego yelled at the top of her voice.

"Hey it's the Green Chick, seriously!", the blond mullet headed middle aged maniac mechanic said in awe as he gazed on her lit up form from behind the bars of a closed door.

"Stand back dumb shit, I'm breaking you out.", Shego ordered as she reached for the door.

"Yeah Green Babe! I knew you wanted me for my bod!", Ed Lipsky shouted, and did what he was told for a change, "I need my guys though."

"Don't worry I have enough room to get you all out. Now stand back or you're gonna get hurt."

Motor Ed had seen Shego fire up before, but he didn't really understand what that plasma could do, so when her hands flared again he actually touched the red hot metal..."Ahhh that hurts."

"No shit dummy.", Shego ranted as she almost ripped the cell door off its hinges glancing at the white cast on his arm, "Now where are the rest of your cronies?"

"Two and three doors down green babe."

As Shego walked to the cells in question she inquired, "What happened to your arm?"

"Skinny dude messed me up."

"Huh?"

X

_'Here they come, we have to get going. Whatever Shego did she stirred up a hornet's nest.', _Dr. Drakken fretted as search lights and sirens came on.

"Cousin Drew.", Ed gasped in awe as he held the hand in the cast.

"Inside, come on hurry.", Shego urged wanting to get away.

"What's the matter with Ed?", Drakken asked after they got in. Once all were in, he quickly put the van in gear and drove away from the county jail.

"He grabbed onto a door that I just melted, are you sure he's your cousin?", Shego answered sarcastically.

"Mom's sister's kid.", Drew explained, "But why is Edward's arm in a cast?"

"Stoppable did it."

"Who?"

"Kimmie's sidekick."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it now, obey the speed limits and traffic laws and let's get to the cars we stashed.", the villainess ordered, "You guys in back...get down. If we're lucky and don't draw any attention to us we'll get away."

_Five minutes later:_

"Drakken don't look guilty.", Shego warned as a squad car passed them with flashing lights, "Smile and wave to them as they pass."

_Twenty minutes later:_

"Now you guys split up and stay low for a while. We're getting out by air.", Shego told them, "Remember you owe us."

"I'll make sure you get some Motor Ed lovin' green babe. Thanks.", Ed chuckled, but refrained from playing his air guitar which would draw so much unwanted attention to them this early in the morning after a jailbreak. That and the cast would have made him look too comical to even try.

"Bet you won't.", Shego frowned as she took a swipe at him with her sharpened nails.

XXX

_Middleton; several hours earlier:_

"Thank you Sir.", Dean smiled as he shook the hand of the white haired gentleman with the flowing beard.

"It is our pleasure; we will be in contact with you once the paperwork gets to a certain stage."

"When do you expect that to be?", Barb Stoppable inquired.

"Within the month, this is summer time and we have a slight shortage of personnel due to some of the staff being on holiday or vacations as you Americans call it.", the older man simply explained with a smile, "I am sorry that we have taken more of your time and you missed your dinner time. Please take this card over to Pace's down the street to make up somewhat for your inconvenience since we kept you past your reservations."

"Oh thank you Sir that is where we had been planning on eating tonight anyway. Our son helped them with their menus. Have you eaten there much?", Barbara Stoppable asked.

"I and my assistants have, and it is as wonderful as you have described. However, in the near future I must travel home to see my family. When I return to Middleton I must bring my wife and show her some of the sights in this fabulous country of yours.", the older man stated.

Dean smiled, "We think it's a great country as well. The ideals that no matter humble of birth if you are born an American you can become the President is very compelling. It would be very hard, yet it could be attainable."

"Again thank you for stopping in Mr and Mrs. Stoppable I hope to speak with you soon.", the white haired man smiled from behind his white mustache and beard as he stood and offered his hand.

XXX

Crooked D:

**Beep-Beep-De-Da-Beep**

"Go Wade what's the sitch? I must have fallen asleep waiting for Ron to get up.", the red headed teen yawned as she hit the connect button.

"Well Ron's still out and I'm gonna have to get a Wade bot to wake him up.", the genius told her. "But with what happened earlier, Ron and the authorities will be able to find out just what happened."

"What are you talking about Wade?", Kim suddenly became concerned.

"There's been a breakout from the Middleton County Jail Kim; almost every petty crook is on the run."

"Do you want me back?...I can help.". Kim asked looking for a way to get back to Middleton and her boyfriend.

"Uh no Kim, I think the local guys can handle this one. I'm just getting you the info."

"Are you sure Wade? I could come back..."

"We'll be alright Kim, sorry I woke ya, but you're on vacation. Ron and Rufus can track those guys down.", Wade didn't want to tell her that at that moment Kim's boyfriend, and his sidekick for the moment, were just getting ready to land in Madison, Wisconsin.

"Go back to sleep, I'll call you in the morning...I'll bet most of the prisoners should be back in custody by then."

"Yawn, alright Wade let me know if ya need me though.", the red head replied as she shut the connection down.

XXX

_Dane County Regional Airport. Madison, Wisconsin:_

The two men got off the disguised GJ transport. A very plain looking woman with considerable 'assets' called to the two, "Mr. Stumbler and _helper_?"

"Uh that _could_ be us Ma'am.", the blond responded not used to hearing someone other than him described that way.

The young woman smiled, "Your car is at the 'company' desk. I've been told that you won't need it too long. Do you need anything to eat? Or drink?"

"Not right now, but how about something when we get back?", Ron asked as his partner for the evening shook his head no.

"I'm sure that we could come up with a box lunch or something.", the brunette replied, "Please follow me."

"Hey.", Ron whispered to Antubi Narotu.

"What Stoppable-san?", the young Japanese man whispered back.

"I think she likes you.", Ron snorted.

"I hope Sensei wipes the floor with your skin later.", Antubi muttered not knowing what the American teen was going to do next.

"Hey Miss.", Ron called, "My friend Archie here thinks you're cute." Antubi looked on in horror as Ron proceeded to tell her all about Antubi's virtues.

_(You prick! I hate you.),_the ninja muttered under his breath so only Ron could understand what he was saying.

"Oh Archie here was saying that your beauty is as unbound like the great Oceans. He is quite taken with you Ma'am, he asked your name.", Ron's fake interpreted and added, "He mentioned if he knew someone as beautiful as you were here he would have brought flowers."

"Oh...really? M...my name is Margaret, Margaret Primscot.", she replied.

_(I am going to kill you and drink your blood.), _Antubi threatened.

"What did he say?"

"He says Margaret means 'Pearl' and you are very beautiful as is the pearl. He feels like he has known you forever and is quite taken with you Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying so.", Ron kept his straight face glancing at the Japanese man who was almost cationic at this point.

"Oh what's Archie's last name?", Margaret inquired believing every word of this now.

"Ratoka, Archie's last name is Ratoka.", Ron said it a second time so that she could hear it and relate to it, then continued the lie, "He is a native of Japan and is a...a rocket scientist on internship from the Middleton Space Center."

"How come he doesn't speak English?"

"He does it's just that he's tongue tied by your beauty. He does all the Japanese language stuff for the Japanese companies and the Space Center. With his language and science skills he has become quite wealthy.", Ron informed her, "He's afraid of stammering because he is so nervous just having met you, thinking that you might think he is a fool."

Antubi coughed a couple of times before his color returned and Ron could dig him into a deeper hole he decided to speak for himself, "Miss...ah Margaret it is my deepest pleasure to meet you Miss Primscot." Antubi bowed deeply to her cursing in Japanese under his breath knowing that only Ron could understand the dire threats directed at him.

"So you _can_ speak English?", she asked with a smile, "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

"I believe the term I used to my friend here was beautiful.", Antubi smiled with a sharp glance at Ron.

"Oh is this the place where we're supposed to pick up the car?", Ron asked as they came to a series off offices.

"Yes the keys are on my desk. Let me get them for you."

"I **will** get even for this Stoppable-san.", Antubi threatened lowly.

"Sure you put a Sai through my arm and _you're_ talking about getting even? Better relax and enjoy it before I give out your real contact information.", Ron smirked just before Margaret returned.

"I suppose you gentlemen know where you're going then?". Margaret asked them as she gave a warm smile to the Japanese young man.

"Ma'am I think we can find our way. We hope to be back in a few hours.", Ron quipped as he and his friend followed the woman out to the waiting black SUV parked outside the building.

"OK Wade let's go find our target.", Ron spoke into the Kimmunicator before even giving the tech guru a chance to say anything as he started up the vehicle.

"We have something to discuss when this exercise is over Stoppable-san.", Antubi threatened as they pulled away from the parking place.

"Sure you run me through with a weapon and you don't expect me to retaliate? That's pretty naive of you don't ya think?", Ron told his partner as he pushed down on the foot feed and barely avoid an oncoming car.

"I was under orders..."

"And you did yourself proud by following them too. Here I am just trying to find you a little female companionship in your totally bland life and you get mad. Is that any way to treat a friend?", Ron quipped as he almost sideswiped another car.

"Uh...you do know how to drive, do you not Stoppable-san?", the ninja suddenly became worried.

"Sure I know how to drive, I mean I drive a scooter all the time and then a couple weeks ago Wade got me this ride on a real fast bike..."

"Are you a licensed driver?"

"Licensed to do _what_?", the blond teen inquired to his now slightly freaking companion.

"To drive."

"Ah, well I was hoping to get around to that sometime this year..."

"Stop the car!", the Japanese man ordered.

"Why?"

"I won't kill us."

"I wasn't going to kill us.", Ron griped.

"No you were going to kill **me**, I prefer to die in combat not in an accident with another car or a train.", Antubi muttered almost falling back into his native language.

"Oh alright, if you're going to be a baby about it.", Ron slowed and stopped. In a few moments they were on their way again after changing places.

"Alright Wade let's have some directions to this Shepard clown."

"OK Ron he's living in a large house with six other men.", Wade began instructing his friend, "Oh and while you're thinking about what you're going to do to them, just remember you haven't talked to a certain red head yet today. Lucky for you Kim had a long day and fell asleep waiting for you to call."

"Gee thanks for running cover for me Wade, you're a swell guy.", Ron snorted.

"Swell? You know not many guys can make that word work, but I think you're one of them. Tell your driver that you guys are about five miles from where your target is living. He isn't there right now though.", Wade told Ron.

"Where is he, don't any of these cheerleader guys spend _any_ nights at home?", Ron grumped.

"I suppose when we're talking about guys with certain habits the answer would be no.", Wade snorted and paused with his hands flying over the keyboard.

"You're in luck Ron, Mr. Shepard is at some place called the 'Badger Swim Club' with his housemates. Looks like they've been there for a while according to their credit card charges.", the genius told him.

"So they might be out having a good time?"

"I have no record of any of them working at the place so my guess is **yes**."

"Good my friend Archie here might want to buy me a burger and a beer.", Ron chuckled.

"**What**?", the wide eyed ninja spoke out from his position behind the wheel, "You are too young to drink in this place."

"Well you can't drink so I won't be responsible for you getting in trouble. See I should have driven so you could have a beer, but we have to fit in and you're the driver and I don't want to see ya get hauled in.", Ron chided the Japanese man, "My innocent eyes would forever be harmed seeing you led away in a Police Cruiser for being under the influence. And _then_ I would have to explain it to Sensei why his aide is still in Wisconsin when I get back."

"Very well."

"Good.", Ron smiled as he reached into the back and pulled his pack into the front seat. Ron pulled out a pocket protector stuffed with pens and two pairs of black plastic framed glasses, one he put on, the other he set next to his chauffeur.

"We're going to be headed into a place that we know has at least one 'hot' guy, I'll bet that he runs with other 'hotties' too and the bar where we are going into is full of them. So we go in as 'geeks'.", Ron explained, "You better have your ninja tricks all warmed up. We'll have our drinks and burgers, if we have any kind of luck a bunch of them will jump us and I won't have to go to your place in Upperton for my training tonight after we get back."

"You are insane..."

"Insane? Maybe, but I've done this twice already, since you're here. We'll just get this out of the way without following them back to their home like I was originally going to do, then we can get back home to Middleton faster. Remember this guy tried to rape the girl that I love and I think that he needs to know that I won't tolerate this."

Ron then handed the ninja a red bandana to tie around his neck and later cover his face when the activities looked to become more athletic in nature. Ron pulled out a baseball cap and set it on his head as he tied a black bandana around his neck.

X

"You have to be twenty-one to come in here.", a burly young man told them at the door.

"We're grad students here and just got into this hick town.", Ron replied as he pulled out his Iowa driver's license, "See twenty-two. I'm a history major, my friend Antubi is twenty-five...I think and is a Physics Major. Like I said we just got into town and we just got unpacked."

"You'd probably be happier at the spotted giraffe guys. Mostly hot girls hang around here.", the young man who turned out to the bouncer informed them.

"Yeah maybe tomorrow, but we just want to get something to eat and drink then we'll be on our way. What's the cover?"

"Ten each, but I'm telling you ahead of time some of the guys in there will look at ya funny.", the bouncer warned.

"They're not gay are they? Cause if they are I'm outta here.", Ron opened his wallet casually making sure that the young man saw the incentive of the wad of cash inside of it.

"Uh no, you can be sure there aren't any of them in here. My name's Lenny.", the young man offered.

"Nice to meet you Lenny, I'm Steve.", Ron replied as he adjusted his glasses, "Steve Barkin."

"Have a good time inside. See ya later.", Lenny bid them farewell.

After the two went inside the young man called another young man over.

X

The two sat down at an unused table. "A coke for him and...I'm new around here, do you have a local beer on tap?", the blond young man asked the waitress as he and Antubi sat down.

"Your buddy looks older than you do buster, I need to see your ID.", the brunette told him.

"Sure, name's Steve, and my friend here is driving.", Ron opened up his wallet and took out his driver's license with a smile.

"OK, good enough, so I won't get in trouble kid, we have Leinenkugle's on draft, and it's a pale lager. It's brewed up in Chippewa Falls. And my name is Mandy.", she informed them before she left them with menus.

"Nice to meet you Mandy, my buddy here is Antubi, but everyone calls him Archie.", Ron called behind her.

_(Jerk.),_ Antubi frowned.

_(Thanks buddy.), _Ron replied in Japanese.

Mandy soon returned with their drinks, "Are you guys going to get anything to eat."

"Well I'm pretty sure you guys don't have sushi, but I could go for a cheeseburger and cheese fries.", Ron quipped.

"You?", she looked over at the Japanese man.

"I will have the same thing thank you Miss."

"Steve your buddy has manners."

Ron chuckled, "It's a failing of his; I've been trying to teach him that Chivalrous behavior is a lost art."

"You leave him alone, he's just fine.", the waitress admonished.

Since the bar wasn't really crowded Mandy ended up spending more time than usual at the table where the new guys were sitting.

Ron soon spotted the guy whose image had been on the Kimmunicator earlier. "Hey Mandy who's the drunk?"

"He's a big shot cheerleader. His name is Simon, be glad you two are guys he hits on all the pretty girls.", she replied as Ron looked at the bottom of his glass and then looked at her.

"You too?", Ron asked absently.

"Yeah, but I can take care of myself. Need another one?"

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Hey Mandy what are you doing hanging around those nerds? Sharon needs some help over here.", Shepard called out.

"I'll be over in a while, hang on to your horses ya jerk."

X

"Well thanks Mandy the food and the beer was great.", the blond masquerading as an adult told her as he paid the tab and left a large tip.

"Yeah thanks hope to see you both soon.", the brunette replied as the two geeky types exited the bar.

"Yeah maybe later.", Ron quipped as he put his ball cap back on.

"Hope you guys had a good time.", Lenny the bouncer told them as they left.

"We sure did. See ya.", Ron muttered as he and Antubi left.

_(Let's see if we have company?), _Ron told his friend.

_(We are going to get serious?)_

_(Let's see if we're followed.)_

The two began walking towards the black SUV when two figures stepped out of an alley. "Well let's see what we have here guys?", said one of the young men Ron had seen at the bar they had just left as they appeared before them.

"Sid let's invite our guests into our office for some business.", a voice behind Ron made itself heard.

_(Well Antubi, you wanted some exercise...do you want to sit out the first round or do you want a couple of them?),_ Ron asked under his breath.

XXXXX

So there we are. Now I sure that everyone has realized by now that my Ron is not the Ron from the show, he can be fun, play practical jokes, be devious and be very rough when he needs to. The training over the summer as well as dealing with villains and jerks for years have taken a toll on him.

Now for the fun part, the disclaimer; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade Load, Steve Barkin and the rest of the 'canon' characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my trusty beta CajunBear73. Not only do we not own some of Disney (though I think Mrs. 103 has stock in the mouse ear company we don't make anything off this little hobby of ours.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	29. Chapter 29

Well it looks like James is all healed up and I wonder if he will ever see the light? Oh well I suppose it will take some time to beat his attitude about Ron Stoppable down.

For those of you who picked up on the Lazy C slash Crooked D name I have a question, after 'Showdown at the Crooked D' what ever happened to that property? Anyway my take is in Chapter 31 (uh I think). Anyway Old Soldier was the first to find it...good catch.

So it's onward with the never ending Possible vacation. Now does James ever find out what happened? The simple answer is yes, but it won't be until Book Two at that time several things will be revealed to the Possibles….but you have to wait for this!

I want to thank everyone who has read this tale or any of my others or have faved or written reviews. I do read and appreciate every one of them. So Pbow; yes James is getting more devious (almost as devious as me!). Temporary Insanity 90, yep that's me keeping it light. Oh Antubi does play an ongoing role in this! Jimmy1201, I try to have characters that are not cartoon characters. As for Wade….you gotta wait for it otherwise my chapters would be 500K long.

Taechunsa; there are going to be a lot of people to hate in this tale. Don't waste your effort on the minor guys. A lot of players are going to have their own agendas. Old Soldier; yeah a designated driver. Our little Ronnie might be a bad a** but he still has a little bit of trouble. Levi2000a1; don't count on James Possible to be the big villain in this anyway he might come around…..I just can't give this away yet. And CB there is plenty of butt stomping to come.

Now I really need to thank CajunBear73 for all his work, we have been working together almost nonstop since before I posted 'Once Again'. On a couple of occasions we have gotten together and we have a real good time together sometimes we even talk about the stories.

Now I am warning you ahead of time this chapter involves character death so read with caution because it and other scenes may get a little edgy.

OK enough of all that, it's time to get on with it!

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 29

_The Crooked D, Montana:_

Emerald eyes opened again, _'Why hasn't he called, is he mad at me?'_ A single tear escaped Kim's eye, rolling down the red head's cheek as she sat up. Kim again looked at her communications device and decided to connect with Wade. Quietly so as not to wake anyone else she pushed the connect button.

"Hey what up Kim, it's pretty late here.", the genius yawned hoping that his team leader would buy into his fatigue not wanting to explain that he was going to be up like always when one or both of his team members were on a mission.

"Ron never called; I'm worried about him….it's almost midnight."

"Yeah and like I said before Ron was beat, he's still asleep….I'll try to wake him if you want."

"No, d...don't do that Wade, if he's sleeping this much he really needs it.", Kim told Wade.

"Sure Kim, you're real protective of Ron, aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess I am, I love him and want to have a long life with him. Ronnie sat up with my Dad, then he cooked us all this tremendous meal after two hard football practices and earlier this summer he used that Sensei guy to help us share our emotions," Sigh, "he's done so much for me and opened himself up to me too. A lot of guys can't share their emotions, but Ronnie can and does. Anyway, I'm sorry I woke you Wade. I'll talk in the morning before Joss and I go on that ride."

"Oh and where are you guys going?"

"Joss and I are going on an overnight camping trip, we're gonna ride to a place she likes to go with Uncle Slim, but it's just going to be the two of us this time.", Kim explained.

"Well by morning Ron should be up, maybe you can talk to him then.", the genius offered, "Do you guys want me to set up a satellite to watch over you?"

"Wade, no we don't need anything like that, anyway Uncle Slim has one in space and he keeps an eye on the whole of his ranch with it, we'll be fine."

"OK then Kim, I'm going to grab a little shut eye. I'll patch Ron through when he gets up in the morning.", the genius promised.

"Yeah I hope..."

XXX

_Madison, Wisconsin:_

"Go on you two wieners, get in the alley there before we have to mess you up.", one of the group threatened as he and another pushed the two geeky guys into the alley.

"We're gonna mess them up anyway.", the now familiar face of Simon Shepard now appeared as he sneered at the pair of 'geeks'.

_(Remember Antubi the ugly one is mine.),_ Ron snorted lowly.

_(They are all ugly Ron-san. You must learn to be more specific when you describe them.),_ the ninja aide snickered back as he pulled the bandana over his mouth and nose, then spun around and advanced into the group that were going to find out what 'world of hurt' actually meant.

Ron pulled up his bandana and tossed the ball cap at the nearest thug/college student before he seemed to teleport behind it with a five foot stick suddenly appearing in his hands, which was jammed into the side of the first of the night's 'object' lessons, breaking two of the unfortunate college student's ribs before he reversed the direction of the stick and crushed two ribs on the opposite side.

"I meant the one in the blue polo shirt...Batter up!", Ron called as he spun in a clockwise direction extending the slightly glowing Bo staff clearing a ten foot diameter area around him knocking three more back as he spun in a circle, leaving three of them holding onto various injuries.

Suddenly Ron staggered a bit, "Hey remind me not to do that, Antubi...you can get dizzy and want to barf when you finish.

"Do not spin around in a circle so soon after eating Stop...ah whatever your name is, you can get dizzy.", the ninja aide chuckled as Ron quickly ducked someone's attempt to hit him from behind.

"Thanks.", the now hatless blond snorted as he trapped an arm of the mugger who had been behind him and struck him in the side of the head with a loud **WHACK**, with what looked to be a blue Escrima stick.

_'What is going on behind me?',_ the aide stiffened as another attacker grabbed him from behind in a bear hug around the shoulders.

Smiling, Antubi Narotu stuck his rear end out, squatted down and brought his elbows up from his side. Seeing he was free from the hands of his assailant for a moment, Sensei's aide simply reached between his legs and grabbed an ankle and brought it up. Turning to his right he forced the poor wannabe thug to pivot as well. Going even further Antubi forced him to his belly. Having the goon's legs trapped he simply preformed a palm strike to the back of his skull driving the poor young man's face into the broken concrete of the alley, breaking his nose, messing up his face and knocking him out. The whole self-defense move took only one and a half seconds from the initial grab to the blissful siesta earned by the attacker.

"Nice buddy, looks like your pal there is going to need some medical attention when he wakes up.", Ron snorted as turned the two foot blue stick back into the five foot stick, then with a reverse spin, he whipped the newly remade staff into the knee of another hapless attacker as he tried unsuccessfully to get some distance between himself and Ron.

"I don't think so.", another voice grunted, "Drop that stick or I drop your buddy."

X

Simon Shepard watched in awe as his friends got torn to pieces by the two geeks he and his friends had identified as 'easy pickins' back at the bar.

_'First it was that Possible girl back at camp and now this...I can make this work.',_ the cheerleader mused as he raised the two inch barrel, .38 Smith and Wesson, Model 36 Chief's Special at the Japanese young man and began to squeeze the trigger. [Hey, I helped an ex-girlfriend buy one, years ago. Nickel plated too…CB]

X

"AHHHHHHH.", Simon shrieked as he suddenly noticed that a blue knife was sticking out of his hand. Before he knew what happened he released the trigger and dropped the revolver. Shocked, he didn't realize that a glowing blue form seemed to almost magically close the distance to him before the venerable handgun that had been bought years before as a backup to a Policeman's main sidearm landed on the ground with a metallic clatter.

The flying sidekick that was landing on Simon's sternum got him to look up just as the breast bone snapped inside his chest.

As Shepard crashed into the brick wall, the figure that collided with him landed on his feet and sprinted over to the last remaining foe still on his feet.

"Ya know buddy, tradition states that the last guy not on his ass gets 'special' treatment from me. Are ya up for it?", Ron Stoppable grunted with a hiss.

"Hey man I didn't mean anything by it...we were just gonna have some fun."

"Well considering your buddy over there has been arrested for attempted rape on a couple of young women...And then some _young_ women and I mean some of them are very young women who have complained about him, I think you should reevaluate your friendship with Simon here, 'cause being friends with him just isn't going to do anything good for ya….health-wise I mean.", Ron nodded to the clown he had just put down as he slapped the older young man with the back of his hand knocking him down.

Then Ron Stoppable calmly walked over to the slumped nearly broken male cheerleader, "Simmmoooon, wake up, I'm not done kicking your stupid behind yet."

The suspected almost rapist opened his eyes to the sight of impending doom. "What do you want?", he croaked.

"Well now that we're pretty much all alone, 'cept for the coward and my friend who wants to kick your ass...this is what I want...that is unless you think you're a big tough bastard who can do more than pick on small girls.", Ron threatened as he kicked him where his legs came together, a dull sickening thud sounding from the impact.

"Hel..."

"**You** don't need help prick, you need religion. Now here's what I am going to do. I've already had a couple of meetings with _other_ members of your little rape party that you were in on earlier this summer..."

"What are yo..."

Ron kicked the unfortunate young man again in the same place he did before rupturing one of the organs the young man probably thought with, "**Do**. **Not**. **Inter**..**rupt**. It is poor manners, and in some parts of the world could get you killed and from the sound of it you will soon be scheduled for an operation."

Seeing he had the moaning young man's attention, Ron continued, "Now I want you to understand that if you try to do anything like what you tried to on Sarah Welcome and her roommate at the time...I will come back here and begin taking heads as trophies starting with yours. DO YOU UNDERSTAND what I am saying?"

Seeing the nod, Ron finished, "Now I want you and your buds to have a pleasant year, drink lots of beer and do lots of neat stuff... but if I have to come back here 'cause I heard that you raped a girl! Remember I **can** and **will** kill you all. You and your cronies have been warned…oh just so you know, I think it would be real intelligent to plead guilty at the trial. I expect friends of mine will attend the proceedings so I'll know pretty fast."

Glancing at the now impressed ninja aide, Ron quipped, "Come Sqonto our work here is done. And a hearty hi ho Sliver or something." The blond teen grabbed his associate and pulled him out of the alley. The two began to walk quickly towards their parked SUV.

"Impressive Stoppable-san.", Antubi told the teen once they were several blocks away and removed their bandana masks.

"Thanks….. well it looks like nobody stole our trusty steed Sqonto. Let's head for home so you can give your gal a kiss on the cheek.", Ron laughed, "Remember she worked her fingers to the bone fixin' your eatins'.", the blond played with his drawl as Antubi unlocked the doors to the SUV.

Ron then hit the connect button. "'Bout time Ron, Kim called three times tonight. You keep tossing me into the swamp to cover your ass and I don't appreciate it. The alligators are getting annoying and the water is rising.", the African-American genius frowned as the image of Wade in pajamas appeared.

"What are you worried about…hey nice threads I didn't know you were a ferret fan too."

"If Kim ever finds out you've been lying to her and she makes the connection that I've been helping you she's gonna hurt me.", Wade explained, "Anyway you ought to know about the PJs since you bought them for me last Christmas."

"I thought KP doesn't know where you live...", Ron continued ignoring the pajamas for the moment.

"And she has two super smart brothers."

"Who love to annoy her.", Ron countered the expected commentary.

"Well when they see her crying, they are going to be determined to find me. And when they do I'm gonna spill like a leaky bucket and you'll have to face her and her Mom all by yourself.", Wade warned, "Even Kim's overprotective Daddy will get in on the act."

"Don't worry about her Dad, if he finds out he'll just take the line that there is no way that I'm good enough for his baby.", Ron glanced up to see the ninja aide look at him_. 'Maybe 'Dad' Possible is right after all.'_

"Yeah maybe, he's so happy with you now..."

"Anyway once I'm outta the way James T. Possible will be able to keep Kim cloistered away from us evil boys.", Ron chuckled but not in a happy manner after pausing, "I can't win and I won't come between KP and her family."

"Ron it's not that bad..."

"It's not good either Wade. I'm not as stupid as I look. The worst thing I ever could have done was go out with KP."

"How do you know that?"

"Just a funny feeling Wade."

"It musta been that beer and cheeseburger."

"The beer was good and so was the cheeseburger. Anyway, I've felt like this for a while now. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone especially KP, ever, it'll freak her out. If she thinks that I'm having second thoughts about her and me...'cause I'm not."

"Yeah well her knowing that you're freaking out is gonna freak her out even more."

"If you don't tell her, she won't know...cause I'm sure not going to tell her."

"She'll know by the way you're acting."

"No she won't, I'll be the dutiful, doting and loving boyfriend. I'll hold it as long as I can.", Ron replied not enjoying this part of the conversation.

"How do you know this Ron?"

"I don't know, somehow I just do. Just like I know that I have things that I _must_ do with my life...I...I don't know how I get there, but I do. KP knows too much already, I've relied wayyy to much on her.

"Well Kim can help you out Ron, between the two of you guys, you end up beating the odds all the time.". Wade insisted.

"Yeah that's me and KP, high roller gamblers, she's my lucky charm. With her I can win almost any hand that I'm dealt.", Ron frowned as he paused for effect.

Then the blond teen continued, "'Cept what happens when KP isn't at my side anymore?"

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know, it worries me. I hope she ends up safe, but there is no way I can prove that she will. I just don't know what to do Wade."

"Ron you have a dilemma, but I think that the walls are closing in for you is because you are real tired and you have been for several days now. Maybe just some rest will make everything turn out better. Listen according to the chip you guys are returning to the airport for your flight back home. So get some rest and have a good flight. Anyway when you board we have a problem back here, GJ is gonna need your help."

"Crud, now what?"

"We had a breakout at the county lockup, almost everyone escaped.", Wade informed his friend.

"OK, give us the information on the way back home. I know my friend here wants to say goodbye to his new girlfriend.", Ron chuckled.

"Stoppable-san, you are a jerk.", Antubi growled.

"And I bet I can get you a date.", Ron quipped.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"I wouldn't? How much do you wanna bet Archie?", the blond teen began to grin, "Tell ya what I'll get Monica's full name and number, if I beat your ass in sparring tonight...then you have to ask her out."

"And if I win?", Antubi grumbles, "Anyway her name is Margaret. Primscot."

"So, you **are** interested in her. To sweeten the deal I will cook for you for a week."

"Deal."

Ron offered his hand.

Antubi Narotu took it to seal the deal.

"Uh guys."

"Yeah."

"You'd better hurry, one group of escapees just robbed a gas station.", Wade informed them.

"We're moving as fast as we can Wade.", Ron promised as they pulled into the parking space the SUV had been in five hours before.

Four minutes later Ron had indeed gotten the information that he promised he would and set up a tentative date between Antubi and Margaret. "Listen Archie why don't **you** give her your contact information and a kiss, we do have to get going.", the teen urged, "I'll go over and get a soda out of the machine."

"There's no need to do that Mr. Dumpable."

"That's Dropable Miss Primscot.", Ron corrected seeing her attention was on his friend.

"Oh sorry, uh could you excuse Archie and me for a couple minutes while the flight crew get back here from the bunks they had been assigned?"

"I sure can, you kids have fun.", Ron told them as she pulled the shocked Japanese young man out of the room and into a smaller one and closed the door.

X

"Well how did it go?", Ron asked the disheveled Japanese man who had a large, goofy smile on his face.

"I have a date in Middleton next weekend, Margaret is flying in."

"Did ya learn anything? She had you in there in that room for about forty-five minutes."

"I know what fits where.", Antubi smirked with a wink, "And she definitely knows what she likes."

"What? You DOGGGG.", Ron laughed, "Man is Sensei going to be pleased, I thought that you were some kind of ninja nerd or something, Anyway I picked up your lunch too. Better eat it and get some sleep, do you think tracking down jail escapees counts as an activity for tonight?"

"Ninja nerd? What gives you that idea Stoppable-san?"

"You just sorta looked natural and all you just needed a pocket protector and some plastic framed glasses. Listen if you don't want to help Betty out I understand and I can do it myself. We could get a hold of Sensei and have him pick you up..."

"Nonsense, Sensei would want you to have some sort of capable backup. The more people at your Global Justice who do _not_ know all of your abilities is a major reason why I wish to help you. We _could_ make ourselves useful.", the Japanese young man replied as the two fastened themselves into the aircraft. Margaret was a little too tired to show them the way out to the gate.

"Good I'll have Wade make the offer to GJ."

"Isn't this a Global Justice Hover Jet?"

"Yeah it is Antubi, but I want to make the offer ahead of time. Hang on I'll call Wade.", Ron replied as the hover gained altitude and speed.

XX

An hour later:

"Sir we are landing at a small strip mall in about a half hour. Two Agents are meeting us and they have transportation for you.", the co-pilot told them.

"Hey that's great thanks for the ride.", Ron told them.

"Don't mention it kid, but be careful down there. You have about one hundred and eighty bad guys on the loose; some of them are career criminals. We have word that some of the ones just waiting for trial have already turned themselves in. We do know that there are three murder suspects roaming the streets right now as well as some other less violent types."

"I think we'll be fine, my friend here teaches martial arts. He's sorta been a student for years. He'll keep me from getting hurt."

"That's good Son everyone needs someone to look after them."

"Hey here we are, landing in thirty seconds...oh Dr. Director is down here too. Enjoy the debrief from the boss.", the co-pilot chuckled as the pilot flared the hover jet for its vertical descent onto the parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah enjoy getting your briefs pulled up around your ears too.", Ron's eyes narrowed knowing that he might be asked some rather pointed questions in the next few minutes by the mono-sighted red haired woman.

X

"Well Agent Stoppable...", Betty asked icily, "Please report on your activities tonight so far."

"The mission was a success Ma'am...I...uh think. Something tells me that little 'Simon' won't want to lead with his 'thing' anymore. It's probably in a cast right now.", Ron informed her as the other young man shifted his feet nervously, "Anyway, Archie here and some lady named Margaret or something seemed to hit it off."

"Ah the young man who was part of the attack on Miss Possible, I hope you send him flowers since he is in the hospital recovering from your chastisement of him and his friends.", Betty informed the teen and his partner whom she was eyeing, "What Miss Primscot and this gentleman do is their business and none of mine as long as it doesn't interfere with GJ's business. They are both adults."

"Ma'am in all fairness I can't take credit for all the guys that got hurt tonight. Archie here put a world of pain on one guy.", Ron smiled offering to bump knuckles with the ninja who looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face before making a fist and tapping Ron's with his. Ron was happy inside now that Antubi seemed to be coming out of his shell a little.

"I see, well since no one was injured _permanently_, I'll overlook the engagement for the time being. We back here in Middleton have been coping with a rather massive breakout of the local County Lockup. Most were low level thugs and we are in the process of recapturing most of them. We do however have some rather violent ones and we need some help in getting those back into custody. Unknown to you, Miss Possible has already offered her services through Dr. Load, which I have politely declined as per our deal. We could use a second hand though since it could get rough, so I have already contacted Sensei through Dr. Load and he has mentioned that Mr. Narotu is highly qualified and could use some exercise...Something about missing a training session.", Betty told the two.

"Yes Ma'am we sorta had a session scheduled when I saw the opportunity to go up to Wisconsin to talk to those guys about their morals. But with Antubi here, I didn't want to speak for him.". Ron quipped.

"Did you stop in and take that tour of the famous 'cheese house'? Anyway what kind of training session did the two of you plan?"

"Yes Ma'am KP and I did that a while ago with KP, you know people think it's a building covered in cheese, but its all cheese. It almost melted when Drakken tried to make this huge fondue thing when he tried to use this laser drill thingie. Rufus was sure impressed.", Ron informed Dr. Director, remembering what the tour guide had said, "Since we were hurting for time I just couldn't take another tour, not only that but they don't stay open that late at night. We had some sparring scheduled, but I think this will be a lot better and more realistic."

Dr. Director looked at both young men, "Agent Stoppable, Mr. Narotu...I have your credentials and badges. In the car there is a radio, you are both attached to Agent Crystal Barns. Please contact her and meet her where she wants to. Expect to be on the clock for the next eight hours or so. If you have any questions contact Agent Barns." Betty gave them each a package with their names on them.

"Gee thanks for this opportunity Ma'am.", Ron replied as Antubi Narotu got behind the wheel and turned on the radio, "Uh I guess I'd better get going."

"I suppose you should Agent Stoppable.", Betty frowned not enjoying this evening at all as she headed back to her staff car and driver.

XX

Ron keyed the mic on the hand held radio that he took from his partner, "Sorry about getting you into this."

"Don't worry about it Stoppable-san, if we have any action we may get out of our exercise. One must always remain flexible.", the ninja smiled.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my new friend? I mean there is no way that you came from Yamanouchi.", Ron snickered in a lowered voice.

"It is true, there is no way that you will not have a session with us later.", Narotu laughed.

"See I knew Sensei wasn't getting soft. Well let's find out what we have.", Ron then re-keyed the mic on the radio.

"Agent Barns this is Agent Stoppable, do you have a subject of interest that you want us to help you with?"

"Agent Stoppable, please meet me at Grimes Jewelers...on Fourth Street and Jefferson.", a woman's voice informed him, "Do you copy?"

"Yes Ma'am five minutes travel time.", Ron pointed which way he wanted to go to his friend.

X

_Grimes Jewelers:_

A middle-aged brunette woman was waiting out in front of the old store as the new team arrived. She walked over as Ron got out of the GJ car and offered her hand, "Agent Stoppable, Agent Narotu...I am Agent Crystal Barns, glad to have you aboard. We have a break-in, the owner heard the glass being broken and he came to investigate, he was assaulted by two men in masks.", she explained.

"Is the owner alright?"

"Minor injuries, he has a description of the car that they used and the direction that they were headed. He was able to remove the mask from one of them."

"What do you want us to do Ma'am?"

"I would like those men off the street and back in custody. Do you need arms?"

"Uh I don't have any experience with firearms, but my friend is very good at hand-to-hand and he has various weapons on him.", Ron explained.

"Are you sure that you do not have any weapons to protect yourself?"

"We do not have any firearms, but why don't me and my partner track these guys down, if we feel that we need backup we will call you.", the blond teen offered.

"I'm not sure..."

"Ma'am I have worked with Kim Possible for years and she has been able to do what she does without firearms taking on a multitude of bad guys at one time, I'm sure that my friend and I can handle a couple of guys one on one."

"OK, but here is the problem, the men that the owner identified, they escaped tonight along with a bunch of other crooks. They are out of Lowerton, if you give me a moment I will have their rap sheets and you can search their home turf."

"Thanks Agent. But how long have you guys been on this? When we flew out this afternoon no one mentioned anything about a jailbreak.", Ron asked as Crystal flipped through some sheets.

"It happened a few hours ago, ahh here we are, a couple of petty criminals.", the Agent said as she handed over the sheets on two men.

"Benny 'Bo Bo' Hernandez and Lenny Stickle?", Ron asked as he looked at the sheets.

"That's what it says Mr. Stoppable, is there a problem with these two?"

"No Ma'am, I've run across them before. KP and I busted them a year or two ago. If they hang in the same place we can find them.", the teen replied, "Do you want them ambulatory?"

"As long as they are alive, we at GJ will be happy with what you give us.", Agent Barns completed her briefing.

Ron smiled and turned to his buddy as Agent Barns stepped back from their car, "OK then, come on Sqonto let's take our famous steed and apprehend these villains."

XX

Dr. Director sat back as her staff car drove around. Quietly she listened to the conversation between Stoppable, Barns and Narotu with a big grin on her face. _'What the hell?',_ The one eyed leader of Global Justice nearly yelled out loud as loud static came through her headset and nearly deafened her. Betty ripped the noisy device off her ears in pain.

XX

Blue eyes returned to their normal chocolate color and the inside of the car faded to dark, "Well Stoppable-san what was that all about?"

"I had a funny feeling, so I didn't give them enough to fry the radio or the electronics in the car here, but enough to overload a bug."

"So who do you think was behind this?"

"You mean the breakout? Heck I don't know..."

"No I mean the covert surveillance."

"Someone who wants to know more about us."

"Who would that be Stoppable-san?"

"My guess is Global Justice. They did give us the car, so it makes sense that they would check us out. Betty probably isn't real happy knowing there are still secrets out there that she just doesn't know. I mean she's in the spy business. It's her nature.", Ron explained as they headed south towards the home turf of their targets.

"Listen if we don't have to take these guys down hard let's not, I'd rather talk them in even though the first thing they did was rob a jewelry store and mess up the owner a little.", Ron told his partner.

"And if they don't want to return to their cells quietly?", the ninja asked.

"Well then the kid gloves come off and we use just about everything at our disposal to bring them back so that they don't endanger themselves or others.", Ron's tone just got edgier. And as always when he got upset, the blond teen caressed the locket around his neck. In moments any rage that he felt inside subsided leaving him with a warm feeling.

X

"That was their last hideout, let's just stay where we are for now.", Ron told Antubi as they found a parking place and began their wait.

XXX

_The Chateau:_

"Miss Plasma did you enjoy the Cornish game hen?", Henri asked as he brought out her dessert.

"It was wonderful; I don't know how you do it."

"It is a calling Miss, I have always loved to experiment with food, after many years of training I have finally come to be accepted has fairly adequate cook. Now if you would please excuse me."

Manfred smiled, "Stacey would you like to retire after we enjoy our desserts?"

"Oh yes thank you. I have been looking forward to this all evening.", the pert blonde responded to the overture.

X

"Oh Manfred.", the totally naked blonde gasped as she straddled him moving in time with the man under her.

In the dark, a silent form slipped up behind the young woman and slipped a knotted cord around her neck. With a flick of his wrists the knotted cord snapped tight cutting off the blonde's air supply. Quickly the form climbed up on the bed to gain leverage as he put his knee between her naked shoulder blades and pulled tight.

From under the blonde Manfred grabbed on to Stacy's wrists to keep her from escaping. The poor young woman twisted and struggled trying to get free from the deathtrap she was caught in.

The shocked petite blonde could only fight for her life for a couple of minutes almost gaining superhuman strength as her life faded, as she tried to scratch and claw for her survival. Finally she stopped moving, though her eyes stayed open sending a shiver through her up to now lover.

_(Damn Otto, you could have let me finish, I was almost done.), _Manfred grunted as the older man finally released the young woman who stopped twitching at this point.

_(To hell with her, go get some plastic wrapping and I'll stay here with her and take care of the mess.),_ the older German instructed casually wondering what thoughts went through the blonde's mind as she died.

_(Yeah I know, but there should have been a better way of dealing with this.)_

_(You're too sentimental, after you get back put on some work clothes and take our departed guest's bags to the lab, I'll meet you there with everything that she has left on her body. Hurry we don't know if we are being tracked or not.), _Otto Schmitt urged his colleague.

In ten minutes Manfred re-emerged to find Otto going over the blonde's body, her jewelry had been put on a night table next to the bed. Together the two men rolled her up into a sheet. Otto rolled out the thick plastic drop cloth and folded the bottom over her feet and the top over her head. Then they rolled her up in the sheeting. _(Come on hurry up, we need to make sure she doesn't have a tracking chip on her. Help me get her into the lab then come back and get her stuff.), _the efficient German ordered.

Manfred did as was told when he returned with Stacy's watch and other jewelry he noticed that Otto was using a handheld device and was going over the victim's body slowly. Seeing his comrade the older German told the younger one,_ (Take that stuff and put it in that red box there. Then close the box and hit the switch. After you are done put her luggage in there and repeat the process. Leave the device on while I finish with your toy.) _

_(OK, man what do you want me to do now?),_ Manfred asked knowing he had just participated in the murder of a young woman, some it appalled him while it thrilled him at the same time.

_(Get the panel truck out and put some shovels in the back we have some work left to do.), _Otto replied not even looking up as he continued the process of trying to make the magnetic field cover as much of her body as possible.

X

_(Where are we headed?)_

_(A place where a friend of mine is doing some work. This will give us time to pull up shop and move on to the operation without the authorities having any idea what is going on.), _Otto chuckled coarsely as he drove the panel truck down the narrow two lane country road with a plastic wrapped bundle in the back, _(They have a convenient tractor which we will use to dispose of your friend, then we will return the tractor to the place where it is resting from a hard week of work.)_

_(Shouldn't we at least say a prayer for her?)_

_(Does she deserve it? If she was a spy, no. If she was an innocent...no. Hans wanted no links to our home, you made an error, we simply corrected it that's all. Remember you used her, this is all she was ever good for anyway.),_ Otto frowned knowing if they had been caught the courts would not take kindly to killing innocents or Police Agents alike.

_(I understand, but something tells me that this will haunt us later?), _Manfred told his friend.

_(Ah later...Maybe, maybe not. We have more important things to worry about. It is time to get our minds back on the operation and our upcoming targets. There's the tractor. I am going to start it up. Follow me.), _the older German instructed as he pulled over and got out letting the younger man slide over and take his place.

_(OK Otto, let's get this over with.)_

The older German walked over the marshy ground to the old backhoe and climbed in; in a few minutes he had it running and was driving off. Manfred followed his friend hoping he wouldn't go too far into the field. About a hundred meters away he stopped the tractor and lowered the bucket. _(Bring the bundle here and set it and the shovels in the front bucket then climb in.), _Otto yelled as he climbed out of the cab leaving the machine in idle.

The two men took the bundle and carried it over and plopped it into the bucket showing no respect for the contents inside then Manfred went back to the panel truck and returned with the shovels. While Otto climbed back into the cab and raised the bucket a little

Ernst set the shovels on top of the plastic and climbed back up on the tractor. Otto put it back in gear and drove into the middle of an overgrown field. Now satisfied at the location the older German turned his seat around and set the stabilizing legs out and began to dig the hole with the large bucket on the back of the tractor.

X

An hour and a half later the two men were driving back to where they had left the black sedan.

After shutting down the tractor Otto and Manfred quickly got back into the car and drove off, neither speaking about what they had done over the previous four hours.

XXX

_Lowerton, Colorado:_

"Oh look here, it's about time don't ya think Antubi? Good thing I went an hour ago these guys just took too long to get here.", Ron pointed as two figures pulled up in a car that matched the description of the one used in the jewelry store robbery a few hours before.

"Are you sure they are the suspects we are looking for Stoppable-san?"

"More sure than your girlfriend was a virgin before you met her.", Ron quipped.

"Margaret isn't my girlfriend..."

"Yet ...you mean. Let's wait a minute before we see what these two are doing this time of the morning."

The two suspects looked around and then entered the building where they had parked in front of. Seeing this Ron pulled the radio off the instrument panel and keyed the mic, "Agent Barns this is Stoppable, we are outside the place indicated in that file that you gave us; Bo Bo and Lenny looks like they just showed up down here. Do you want us to bust em?"

"Agent Stoppable are the subjects armed?", Crystal's voice came through the radio's speaker.

"Ma'am I don't have X-Ray vision so I don't know. What do you want?"

"Sigh, Maintain watch Stoppable, if they leave follow, if not stay where you are. Try not to engage until more GJ personnel arrive."

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron replied. About five minutes later the two figures reappeared and got back into the car they had arrived in.

"Well you heard the woman.", the blond teen muttered as Antubi put their car in drive and pulled out a few moments after the two suspects. Ron looked over his shoulder and grumbled to himself as he keyed the radio again.

"Agent Barns we are tailing the suspects, they have left the stakeout.", Ron spoke into the radio.

"Very good, try not to lose them."

"Where the heck are they going?", Ron mused out loud, "Don't they know what time it is?"

"There, look they are pulling over. One of them is getting out.", the ninja told Ron.

"Dammit, let's end this crap.", Ron growled as he suddenly got out of their car and flipped the cap on and turned it so the brim was over one ear, "Do I look like a gang member?"

"No."

"Great, keep an eye on the car and driver...you can have the radio too."

"What are you going to do?"

"Blend in."

"That Agent isn't going to be happy with this.", Antubi warned.

"She'll get over it."

"Not likely Stoppable-san, it is my belief that she could make our lives miserable."

"My life has been miserable since about fourth grade so what difference does that make? Anyway let Agent Barns know where you're parked. Maybe we can get out of this alive.", Ron quipped.

"Sensei will kill me."

"Then he can save money by putting us in the same hole. Anyway people don't notice me. It's the one thing that I have going on, I mean who even gets my name right?", Ron got out of the car and began walking to the spot that Bo Bo has disappeared into trying to not walk in a straight line. The blond glanced down at Lenny with hopefully a goofy grin on his face.

Ron staggered his way towards the same place that the escapee had just gone, slowing down as he let the power come to him now that he was alone.

XX

"You moron, why did you come here?", a man's gruff voice sounded off.

"I'm sure we weren't followed.", Bo Bo's voice exclaimed, "We have something to trade."

"What do you have?"

"Some rings and watches and a pearl necklace...it's all good stuff."

"It looks like junk."

"It's not we got it from a reputable store not three hours ago...OK maybe four. It can't be on any of the hot sheets yet.", Bo Bo Hernandez told the other voice.

XX

"Hey who are you?", a voice behind Ron grunted.

"Who me? Man I was looking for a place to take a whiz.", Ron replied while trying to act drunk.

"Stupid kid, come with me.", a man who looked like he was more mountain than man ordered as he grabbed the teen and pushed him ahead into a small dark room.

"What do we have here?", a small man got to his feet as he saw Ron and the man mountain behind him.

"This punk kid was snooping around Frankie.", the Mouse told him with a deep rumbling voice.

"Take him outside and make him disappear.", Frank instructed.

"You gonna kill him?", Bo Bo asked a little appalled, "I'll be party to murder, and I just escaped the county slammer."

"I can't have anyone go to the cops about this."

"Man I don't feel so good.", the ball capped teen moaned as he put a hand out to a wall to support himself his hand moved to his face slowly, "I didn't do nothin."

The very large man again grabbed the small teen from behind, "Sorry kid."

Three things happened at that instant, the ball cap went flying at Ernie (who ducked) and suddenly the figure who had removed his hat seemed to shimmer almost as if he wasn't even there, then the really big guy doubled over and the shimmering was seen again.

"Well I guess it's time to tear this place apart.", the teen growled becoming very serious. None of the men could remember what he looked like as a stick appeared in his hand seemingly from nowhere.

XX

The young Japanese man exited his car and stuffed the radio in his hip pocket turning the volume down. Slowly he crept up on Lenny as the very slow thirty year old sat behind the wheel of the car he and his buddy Bo Bo had stolen a few hours before. Before he knew what happened a fist crashed through the driver's side glass and into the jaw of the unfortunate Lenny Stickle snapping his head around. The hood's face was nearly completely covered in broken safety glass. Antubi reached in to check his victim's pulse to make sure that Lenny wasn't meeting with his ancestors. _'Ah too bad next time I should remember to hit him harder.',_ the ninja mused as he pulled some cord out of his pocket and began to truss the crook up.

XXX

_Montana:_

_'Well maybe James is changing his ways. I guess I could let up on him, I don't want to go to these training sessions being mad at him. Oh well, we have an appointment with Dr. Weller when we get back home. Maybe it will work out. Kimmie was sure a lot happier since Jimmy decided to back off.',_ Dr. Anne Possible fretted as she stood alone on the porch in her robe in the cool night air wrapping her arms around her while she thought. Anne took another deep breath.

_'I wonder what happened during that conversation between James and Ronald. It sure seemed to shock my rocket scientist husband.'_

XXX

_Lowerton:_

Agent Barns just pulled up when she saw the Japanese young man pull a cord tight as he backed away from a car. Not knowing what was happening she jumped out of her car with several other GJ Agents closely behind.

"What is going on?", Crystal hissed lowly not wanting to make too much noise.

Antubi quickly explained, "Agent Barns, our 'subjects' separated Stoppable-san trailed one of them inside to that building. (he pointed). I felt it was time to secure this suspect and then assist my partner in case he got into trouble." Suddenly a very large man flew through a closed window and landed on the sidewalk in front of them not moving.

"Ah I see Stoppable-san has made his displeasure known to someone already. Might someone take this ruffian off my hands so that I may go to the aid of my friend?"

"Agent Donaldson, please take this one and secure him in your squad.", she ordered, "Agent Matz and Agent Spees please help him and render first aid to this hoodlum."

Crystal was interrupted again by a loud noise coming from inside the building. "Dammit that's a gunshot. Come on move it.", she yelled drawing her sidearm and raced to the building.

"Agent Galveston, take this…whatever he is, into custody."

"Yes Ma'am.", he replied to the disappearing lead Agent.

XX

The blond teen was slammed to the floor by the mountain of muscle and fat. Ron, on his knees, dropped his hands to the floor and raised his right foot up to connect with the relatively soft tissue of the large man's groin with something that looked like a mule kicking.

The results were almost instantaneous as the freak of nature also dropped to his knees. Ron Stoppable then rolled to his left to get away then rose to his feet.

_'There he is, I got him.',_ Frank Caldwell raised his nine millimeter Smith and Wesson and took aim at the teen who had just taken on his third goon in the last two minutes and squeezed the trigger.

_'Whaaaa...', _Ron's eyes snapped open as he spun and ducked at the and twisted his hips at the same time avoiding the round as it penetrated the wall the Lotus Blade snapped to life glowing brightly in its anger.

_'Something not so lethal.',_ Ron grunted to himself as he fought for control of the mystical weapon and his anger.

Again the hissing Katana became a Bo staff as the teen advanced towards the man who was aiming again.

As Frankie fired again three times as a large shield appeared in front of the teen deflecting the bullets._ 'Crud I'm getting tired of this guy.',_ the teen snorted as he began to glow as the howls and shrieks of monkeys filled the room scaring the three remaining goons. Wide eyed the three backed up.

Ron Stoppable took the shield and whipped it Frisbee fashion at the last of those standing then rushed in behind it. The disc shaped Lotus Blade smacked right into the chest of the guy raising the Smith again and knocked it out of his hand and knocked him down and out.

By now Ron's temper had raised much past his normal demeanor; the two goons left were a guy named Jerry and Bo Bo. "You know dudes, I've had a very bad night.", growled as a blue mist seemed to radiate from his eyes, "I was going do so some gaming tonight, but **NO**, you clowns **had** to mess it up. Now Bo Bo **you** should have just sat there in your cell and waited for them to lock you back up and I had to come **looking** for you...And **you**...whatever **your** name is...well **you** are just in the wrong place at the right time..." The teen seemed to grow in stature as he got closer to them.

"And Mr P...he's dissin me, a...and screwing up my love life and I'm just gonna **have** to kick someone's behind for this and **guess** who's elected..." It seemed there was a heat that was coming off the teen scaring the living hell out of the two remaining hoodlums.

"Man, I didn't know...I uh give up.", Bo Bo Hernandez cringed as he raised his hands in surrender elbowing the other guy and nodding that it might be a real good idea to give up at this point since it seemed that the straining black shirted the teen was wearing might rip in half at any moment.

"Don't move.", Agent Barns warned as she entered the room with her sidearm.

"Would you _mind_ going back outside for a minute or two? I'm sorta busy here.", Ron hissed not happy with being interrupted at the moment.

"We give up.", Bo Bo stated quickly as he raised his hands above his head as far as he could reach, "Before the crazy guy does something unnatural to us."

X

Agent Crystal Barns watched the last of the thugs being loaded into a paddy wagon, "Alright Stoppable (Crystal didn't even use the word Mister or Agent or anything), why the hell did you go in there?"

By now Ron had calmed down, "Ma'am I was afraid we were going to lose one of the suspects. I thought that I could just get in and watch them...I didn't think they'd kick my butt."

"Kick your butt? Those goons were scared for their _lives_! What the hell did you do to them?"

"Well I don't remember rightly Ma'am, it sorta got confusing."

"Alright we got most of the escapees back in custody. Stoppable I am sending Agent Narco to take you two back to your home. Will that be alright?", Agent Barns told them both.

"Uh yes Ma'am that would be fine.", Ron replied as he opened the rear door to get in.

X

The two young men stretched as they looked at Ron's house, the false dawn was on them. "I am sooo not giving you a ride on my scooter. Have Sensei send a car and I'll follow you to Upperton.", the blond informed the guy he had formed a friendship with over the evening.

"That is acceptable Stoppable-san.", Antubi smirked as he pulled out his phone to make the call.

XXXX

See we got through that. I can now promise there won't be any more killings for a while and Ron got another personal mission in.

Anyway here comes the feared disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Anne and James Possible as well as all the characters that appeared in the show 'Kim Possible" belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my esteemed beta CajunBear73. Heck we don't even make any money off this little hobby and we do it for our and you enjoyment.

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	30. Chapter 30

Well it looks like Ron finally finished his long mission and the extra work for GJ. I wonder how that goon is doing.

So what is gonna happen in this one? Well there's going to be more action and a couple of surprises at the end.

I want to thank everyone who has read 'TH' so far and even more thanks to those who have favorited it and even more to those who have reviewed it. I appreciate it more than you know. I can't believe there are still reviews and comments coming in for some of the other stuff. Thanks for all.

Speaking of reviews; Pbow, yeah I do have a body count and Wade has to cover for Ron going up to what my kid used to call 'Consin. I hope Wade can keep covering Ron's skinny behind. Jimmy, yes our little Ronnie does have a little temper, but then so does Kim. But then when he has been picked on as much as he has…..

CB73, yes Antubi and Martha will become an item which will complicate things later...anyway get better and I'll call later. TemporaryInsanity91, expect more banter from Ron and Antubi and Wade, the blond haired goof is nearing the apex of his powers in this tale and it shows. Everything is beginning to go right for him, I hope it continues to.

Alright that's about it so let's get this chapter rolling...oh and read the end notes,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 30

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"Very good. Once more.", the white haired ninja master instructed.

The blond teen sank to his knees and sheathed his katana with a barely audible click. Once Ron Stoppable was ready Sensei ordered, "Kaishi."

Ron Stoppable glanced to his left as he drew the Lotus Blade from its ancient and honored sheath. With a blurring motion the ages old katana blocked an imagined overhead strike. Without a word, just an audible hiss, the American teen sliced across the imaginary belly of his opponent as he spun on one knee, then made an overhead slice to his rear as he spun.

Rolling forward and then rising to his feet, the blond warrior moved quickly, the katana seemed to blur as the Chosen One sped up his fight against unseen foes. Once the seven minute kata was finished Sensei again critiqued the heavily breathing teen.

"Stoppable-san your Kousoku is off a little, please watch as I demonstrate.", Sensei informed his student as he again broke the movements down and explained how and why each was performed.

"Ah Master so the overhead block and then untwist my stance and slice downward from the left shoulder to the right hip? If that is so then how do I twist the blade to reverse the Katto?", the blond asked.

Sensei smiled, "Good question young master, put up the Lotus Blade and pick up the Bokken. I wish you to follow my movements exactly. For only in copying perfect movements will you also become perfect and your understanding enhances the honor of the movements you have been studying."

Nodding, Ron concentrated as he put the katana back in the stand and picked up the traditional wooden sword as Sensei also picked one up.

Two hours later Ron again picked up the beautiful and deadly Lotus Blade to once again begin the complex kata that the ancient ninja master taught him that morning.

XXX

_Montana:_

"Cousin Kim are you 'bout ready to head out for our campout?", Joss Possible inquired as she lashed the last of the gear onto her 'live' horse.

"Yeah I guess, but Ronnie hasn't called yet, and I wanted to hear from him this morning.", Kim sighed.

"Well we got us a long ride ahead Kim and the day ain't getting any longer, we're gonna have to go soon or we won't make our campsite before dark."

"I'm just worried about my boyfriend; he was supposed to be helping some local GJ Agents with a jailbreak last night."

"Didn't you try to call him?"

"Yeah I went through Wade, he said that Ron was still out… then I called his house and no one answered. I'm sorta worried about him.", Kim told her younger cousin.

"Well how about we get some miles on the horses and then when we take a water break you can try and call Ron again.", Joss suggested.

"Yeah we'll do that, let's let our 'rents know that we're leaving.", Kim replied.

In a few minutes the two red headed Possible cousins found their parents.

"Pa me 'n Kim are gonna take off.", Joss told her Father.

"Do you have yer radio honey?"

"Yeah Pa and Kim has her Kimmunicator too and you have your satellite that you're gonna watch us on.", Joss winked.

"Ah wasn't..."

"Yeah you was Pa. I want the freedom, but you still want to keep an eye on me."

"But Joss..."

"Pa, I understand. Now if I was as old as Kim and had all that experience fightin' bad guys like she does then I would be upset, but I'm don't have that and I know that. Remember nothin' is gonna happen to us 'cause Kim is going with me.", Joss reminded him.

"OK, but remember Kim doesn't have much experience up here, so the bird is gonna keep an eye on ya and I expect you to call every few hours..."

"Don't worry Pa like I said Kim has her Kimmunicator and on the other end of it is Wade and nothin' gets by him. Anyway, we're only going to Devil's Gulch over on the other side of the new property like always, I got my fly rod. Maybe for once we can catch our dinner instead of eating beans.", the younger red head snickered as she hugged her Dad.

"I ain't never caught no trout in that stream up there. You're wastin' your time young un."

"Wastin' is not tryin' Pa, we'll see ya in a couple days."

"Mom, Dad thanks for letting us go, I did want to spend some time with Joss doing this...It might be a while before we can ever do it again 'cause next year at this time Ronnie and I will be heading off to college.", Kim told them as she hugged them.

"Yes you _will_, _won't_ you Kimmie-cub?", James frowned, his voice flat.

Anne stepped in glancing at her husband, "Have a good time honey and Slim had a good idea to check in once in a while."

"I know Mom and we will.", the eldest of all the Possible children replied as she waved to her 'rents as she followed Joss out to the barn.

"Well at least those two aren't taking any boys with them.", James finally smiled, "But I _am_ a little worried about their security."

"You're just happy Ronald isn't along, so cut the crap James.", Anne glared at her Husband. Then turning to Slim, "Timothy do you think you have anything to keep a close eye on those two. I know they are going to be maybe thirty miles away, but I am still a Mother."

"Well let's just go into the computer and communications room."

"Why would we want to do that?", Anne asked.

"Well that way we would know when to let ole Thunder out to keep a much closer eye on them two.", the tall thin Possible explained.

"I like the way you think Slim...", James smirked triumphantly.

"And I _don't_ like the way you think Squirt, but I've already told you that. But I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Anne and the girls.", Slim just stared at his brother.

"James I thought you had learned something this summer, but I sorry to say I'm wrong. I suppose I won't take that promotion. If you can't be the parent that I hoped you _could_ become I'm just not that sure that I want to leave you alone with _my_ children.", Anne stared at him to gauge his reaction.

"Honey, Slim I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Kimmie's not used to camping off a horse..."

"And Joss is and has been doing this with other kids her age for a couple years.", Slim countered.

"Sigh, I suppose you are right. We don't have to watch them that close, we'll have old Thunder out there doing that for us.", James smiled thinly.

"Squirt you have to learn to loosen the reigns little, what are you gonna do when Kim goes off to college and has all those handsome young men all over her? Ya gotta trust her."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

X

"Ah there they go, now I have an alternate way to get Thunder up on the ridgeline. He can run surveillance from a distance.", the elder Possible brother informed his brother and sister-in-law.

"Why did you wait so long?", James frowned at the wait he went through for this development, still quite uncomfortable with letting Kim go into an unfamiliar situation.

Turning to his younger brother in annoyance, "Because unlike you I am not going to show them that I am standing guard over them. _You_ want them to know you're the 'big dog', _I_ just want the girls to have a safe camping trip."

Pointing to the screen, "You see Thunder has a bit of a stealth mode that we added a few months ago. If they think that they're on their own it'll be more fun for them.", Slim told his oblivious brother, shaking his head as he flipped up a Plexiglas cover, a key under it with the word 'THUNDER' labeled underneath.

Looking up again at the screen Slim smiled as he turned the key.

Immediately another screen turned on with data beginning to flow across it. Slim then pushed two more buttons and two other screens activated.

"There, he'll raise his internal mast once he halts for a while and since he's taking the high ground, we'll be able to keep an eye on the girls and they won't have any idea that we're keeping a lookout."

XXX

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"Very good Stoppable-san you have achieved your first Master Kata in Kenjitsu, you have accomplished more than I desired. It is late in the morning on your Sunday. You deserve a day of rest.", Sensei hid his smile to his as he bowed.

Bowing low Ron replied, "It was my honor to be imparted with this information Sensei. I am fatigued and I have matters to attend to at home."

"Oh Stoppable-san, your old sword master will be here from Japan. We expect your work to become better very soon.", Sensei serenely told his protégée.

"Then I must really get some rest Sensei, if you remember I begin two a days tomorrow for two weeks, then my school begins classes again.", Ron reminded the ninja master.

"I understand Ron Stoppable, you simply must find the time to do everything that you have to do.", Sensei said as he smiled from behind that large white mustache.

X

Exhausted, Ron took his time riding his POS scooter home from the eight hours of training. "I am so going to get some sleep before I fall over.", then he frowned, "Crap I forgot to call KP! I gotta do that when I get in. I'll bet she's mad."

Finally, the blond teen pulled into his driveway and shut off his two wheeled calamity. With a small sigh he noticed that only one of his parent's cars was in the driveway, _'Guess I'm flying solo again, I wonder if Rufus even missed me?'_

Once inside Ron call out, "Mom, Dad I'm home from Felix's. Anybody here?"

Hearing no response Ron pulled out his Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button, "Good afternoon Wade, get some rest?", Ron quipped as his friend's image finally appeared.

"Hey Ron, I tracked you home...Kim's been calling for you.", the African-American genius glared at the blond.

"Sigh, is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's on horseback right now with her cousin. They are going on a camping trip for a few days."

"When you can please connect me Wade, I gotta get Rufus some cheese, see where Mom and Dad are and grab a shower and hit the rack. Last night killed me.", the reluctant hero explained.

"I'll give you a few minutes Ron; give me a call when you're ready."

"Thanks Wade I owe ya."

"Yeah you do. More than you know. I told her you was beat..."

"I _did_ get beat more than once. And doesn't that chip you have on me give you _any_ bio readings? Are we going to have to get an upgrade?"

Wade knew that Ron knew and the blond teen snarked on him once in a while about the little computer in his neck, "Ron I'm well aware of the physical and mental stress you were under. Anyway what happened to that big guy that flew out the window last night?"

"Him? He tried to stab me in the back, you know I wasn't aiming for the window I was trying to toss him through the wall. I guess I have to get a better aim."

"Well right now he's yelling to his lawyer about Police brutality and being beaten by a whole squad of GJ troopers.", Wade informed his team mate, "If Kim finds out there's gonna be some questions and she's gonna want answers."

"Who's his lawyer?", the blond grunted.

"Your favorite."

"Don't tell me, it's Hank Perkins, right?"

"OK I won't tell you."

"Thanks."

"It's still Perkins."

"Crud, after I talk to Kim better let me talk to Dr. Director.", Ron began to grind his teeth.

"Ron there's no reason to get hostile. Anyway I just sent the signal to Kim, so relax yourself or she's gonna know that your stoked. Besides it looks like steam is gonna come out of your nose, and remember you've never been able to hide your emotions from her.", Wade told his friend, "Anyway, take care of Rufus and grab a quick shower. As a matter of fact I'll call you after you get comfortable. Just don't make the lie too blatant that I can't cover."

"Thanks..."

"Move your ass Stoppable."

X

Soon Ron heard Beep-Beep-De-Da-Beep and held his communications device half an arm's length away so she couldn't see just how tired he was.

"Hey KP, you're looking bondiggity today.", Ron smiled though his eyes weren't in it.

A pair of concerned green eyes looked back at Ron, "Honey you look exhausted, Wade said you had been sleeping, but you look awful."

"You're right about that KP, I musta been missing you too much. I tossed and turned all night long...well whatever night was left after I got home from helping GJ out a little.", the blond rubbed the back of his neck while 'confessing' the situation.

"After we get off the phone I want you to go right back to bed…Do you miss me?"

"Does the sun rise in the east, is Mr. Barkin the biggest jerk this side of the Mississippi, is Bueno Nacho the greatest Tex-Mex place in the whole wide world?..."

"Ron…."

"Is Kim Possible the greatest girlfriend a guy could ever ask for..."

"Ronnnn…..focus."

"Huh? Uh sure I missed you KP.", Ron couldn't hold the yawn back, "But the next time I pull an all-nighter during a stakeout I'm gonna get a cat nap in somewhere."

"Maybe you should have gotten a nap before honey.", the red head chided him.

"Oh sure kick the essential Ronness in the 'nads KP.", Ron snorted.

"Oh poor baby, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"My 'nads? Hummm KP now that would be badical, but I think even your Mom would put the kibosh on that. So what are you guys doing, Wade said that you were on horseback somewhere?"

"Ronnnnn...", Kim decided to drop _that_ part of the conversation for the time being, "Joss and I wanted to spend some time together so we're riding some horses to a place she knows. We'll be back at the ranch house in a couple days."

"Are you guys riding 'real' horses this time?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know, it's just riding robots seems sick and wrong somehow.", the blond replied.

"Well it is different Ron...riding horses that is, I expect to have a sore tush sometime tomorrow. It might need some massaging to make it feel better, do you wanna volunteer?"

"KP...are you trying to give me something that I'll dream about for the next month?"

"It'll give both of us something to dream about for the next month. You could kiss it, I wouldn't mind."

"Sure KP, you might as well tell your Dad now...I imagine I'll have a ringside seat to an event horizon..."

"Ron, focus. Dad won't do anything like that he's just pulling your leg."

Changing the subject to head off a sore subject between the two of them, "Hey KP I just noticed something, why are you wearing a cowboy hat, jeans and a long sleeve shirt?"

"That's like the uniform out here on the ranch Ron.", another girl's voice piped in.

Ron knew that voice from the pitch and the drawl, "Hey Joss, what do you mean?"

"Well the jeans are real durable; the boots protect the feet and lower legs; the long sleeve shirt keeps the sun off yer arms and the hat keeps the sun off yer head. We don't want ta load the horses down with too much gear.", the younger Possible read head informed the 'tinhorn'.

"Then the hat when the sun goes down keeps yer head warm and so do the long sleeves. Ya have a decent jacket and leather gloves and yer set even for if it snows.", Joss concluded her instruction.

"I didn't know that Joss, thanks for cluing me in.", Ron smiled.

"Is he messin with me cousin Kim?"

"I don't think so, he just didn't know."

"OK Ron you're excused for bein' dumb since nobody learned ya better.", Joss teased.

"Thanks maybe later you can tell me how the world works when you have a few minutes.", Ron snorted back.

"Now he's messing with you Joss."

X

"Now Ronnie I want you to go back to bed, you haven't looked very good since you sat up with Daddy and I worry about you.", Kim instructed her boyfriend.

"OK KP, I'll call later. I love you.", Ron told Kim as he prepared to shut down the connection.

"I love you too. Now the horses are rested now and we've still got about a two hour ride to the campsite. I'll call when we get in and unpacked."

"Make sure you do KP, I gotta take care of Rufus then get some sleep like ya said."

After Kim's image disappeared Wade's came back on, "You wanna talk to Dr. Director now."

"Yeah might as well get this over with Wade."

"Yeah wait a second she'll be on."

"Good afternoon Agent Stoppable, thank you for helping us last night.", the mono-visioned Director of Global Justice greeted him.

"Morning Ma'am, I just want to get to the point. I've been told that one of the suspects from last night's raid has stated that I used too much force. Is there a problem with this?", Ron asked.

"We and various agencies have had this gentleman as a guest before and he knows how to play the system. We already have the report from you and your team leader. We may have to release Mr. Ingersol because he wasn't a target in that raid.", Betty informed him, "But…just why did he come flying out of the window?"

"Ma'am will you be able to take Dr. Load's audio as evidence?"

"Yes we can do that, what have we missed?"

"Well Ma'am, just this, Mr. Ingersol grabbed me after I flashed my badge and identified myself. If he hadn't put me in a bear hug I wouldn't have had to be rough with him.", Ron informed her.

"Have Wade Load send that file to me. Now how did he get his hand broken?"

"Take his prints Ma'am and have them matched against those on some of the weapons taken from the site; there should be prints that match his on a knife at the crime scene."

"We will do the analysis of just those items. If we get those matches, then attacking an Agent with a deadly weapon should get him a few years."

"Do you want me to come in Ma'am?"

"I do not think that is necessary Agent Stoppable we are not so inept that we don't have the resources to pursue a 'lead' of that caliber."

"Thanks Ma'am, now I'm gonna get Rufus something to eat and hit the sack.", Ron smiled as he shut down the connection.

"Come on Rufus, sliced cheddar. I'll give ya a whole block if you beat me down there.", Ron chided his rodent buddy as he took off for the door.

As the blond jumped down the stairs a pink blur zipped past him. Ron laughed, "OK you beat me fair and square Rufus. So you want it sliced or what?"

"Hnk, sliced loser.", the bald mole rat taunted his teen master.

"Man you are cold, have you been taking lessons from Bon Bon?", Ron snorted.

"Hnk, bleah Ron."

"OK I'm hurrying; I'll put it in a bowl in the bedroom. Now do you think you can eat that cheese quietly?"

Rufus just gave his master a look, rolled over on his back and began to laugh.

X

"OK I'm gonna sleep, you watch the house and let me know if it burns down or something bad.", Ron told his little buddy as he closed the curtains, stripped down to his boxers and slipped into his bed.

"G'night KP.", Ron whispered as he pulled his comforter up to his chest and floated off to some much needed sleep.

XXX

_Middleton Airport:_

"Welcome to America my old friend.", the white haired ninja master bowed to his longtime friend.

Namato Umestsu replied with a bow, "Thank you my friend. Have things been happening according to plan?"

"Events are proceeding quite admirably. Our protégée has ascended to the first master kata of Kenjistsu. Only you have the ability to refine his movements more so that he can attain the highest of levels.", Sensei confided.

"How much time do we have master?", the sword master fell in alongside his friend.

"We have a little more than a week then Kim Possible should be home from her vacation, then his school will begin anew. Until then he has 'football' practice twice a day plus classroom sessions.", Sensei explained.

"And the disturbance from earlier in the week?"

"All turned out well, Stoppable-san is recovering. I will summon him for instruction tonight, but we have to have a shortened instruction since his 'other' activities will take more of his time."

"How is the 'other' project proceeding?"

"Paperwork has been filled out and our lawyers are beginning to explain reasons for us not going through agencies as normal. It will not take long considering the legal team we have working for us.", Sensei informed his friend.

"So you are determined to succeed in this endeavor?", Master Umestsu asked, "Yori-kun has a deep affection for this child."

"I understand her feelings my friend; remember who bounced her on his knee. But this is the path we need to follow to ensure the Han is placed near the Monkey Master for both their good."

"I will remind you that I bounced your granddaughter on my knee as well and I know as well as you do that she will miss the child."

"Sigh, you know we will never agree on this...but you must look ahead to the completion of the prophecy in the scrolls. I am tired, very tired. Only with the pairing will I be able to go to my rest.", the white haired Asian confided.

"You are too young, you have many years left."

"Am I? I have loved and grieved many times. The human heart can only endure so much. I miss my first wife and my first children. It has been so long. Sometimes I feel them calling to me, I can hear their voices at night when it is quiet."

"And only the guardians and the Kami know of such, when they made you they could not remove your humanity.", Umestsu countered.

"And I am glad of that too; I do not wish to be cold and heartless. Soon with enough training the two will be at the level to replace me."

"No one can replace you..."

"Yes I am just one, I can foresee the time when I am not needed in this world. Then Stoppable-san with Possible-san's assistance will be able to accomplish more than I ever could. I am just a temporary fixture on this plane. With her sense of Justice and good works and his sense of protection of his mate this will be the best match for many millenniums. When their replacements arrive in the distant future the pair will be just as tired as I am.", Sensei looked ahead like he were seeing ghosts, "Even though they are better suited for the events than I was."

"Yes you had little understanding, and can serve as a mage to the pair. But we don't want to simply see you vanish."

"I won't just 'vanish' it will take years to get Ron-san and Kim-san to a level where they can take over. Maybe after a couple hundred years they will be ready.", Sensei looked at his friend catching the stare, "I forgot you think in terms of decades I think in terms of centuries."

"You know that is a very disconcerting habit of yours Sensei."

"I humbly apologize for thinking in a way that discomforts you my friend.", the white haired master replied as he lead his friend to the waiting van in the parking garage.

"Just let me know ahead of time...Ah hello Antubi-san how have you been?", Natamo inquired.

"He's been 'lucky' my friend.", Sensei confided with a chuckle.

"How?"

"**Your** student got him involved with a young woman last night.", Sensei snorted as he climbed in.

"How did that happen?"

"It seems Stoppable was bored and decided to play matchmaker between your nephew and another woman while they were dispensing their displeasure with some young men, one of which had attacked the Chosen One's Chosen."

"And Stoppable-san didn't terminate the person involved?", Umestsu queried his relative.

"No, but he had fun with him. American style thugs are not all that tough. Later in the evening we stopped back in town to apprehend some escapees from a local prison."

"And..."

"Stoppable-san got a little rough with someone who grabbed him from behind.", the aide said obliquely.

"So.."

"Our Agent tossed a man weighing three times his weight through a window before clearing out the trash.", Antubi admitted.

"Oh..Stoppable-san didn't hurt him?", the sword master asked.

"Not on purpose, this large man was not the target."

"Is he being a problem then?"

"Yes, he wants to bring legal action on our asset."

"Maybe one of our assistants would care to be incarcerated with this individual to teach him some manners.", Umestsu suggested.

"Not at this time. Mr. Ingersol should be able to go home to his family and able allowed to disappear into the background if he so desires.", Sensei thought for a second as the van backed out of its parking place.

"And if he doesn't want to quiet down?", Antubi inquired.

"Then send one of the lower students to deal with him, but this is a last resort. I do not wish to waste any effort on this.", Sensei instructed.

"Nonetheless one should be prepared Master I will take care of this for you if it comes up."

"Very good my young friend. Now how do you feel about fencing with the Chosen One tonight?"

Antubi pales for a moment, "Very well Sensei, I am at your command."

"Do not worry you will both be with bamboo swords and armor, the worst you can get hurt is bruises.", Sensei clarified, "We cannot allow Stoppable-san to get too injured or it will affect his sport."

XXX

_Actuaries' convention. Denver, Colorado:_

"Dean we should have left a message with Ronald telling him we'd be gone all day and be back tomorrow afternoon.", Barb Stoppable told her husband after going through the hotel's buffet.

"I suppose you're right dear, but with him gaming with Felix this weekend he probably wouldn't be home except to check on Rufus, then with the two a days for football...he won't have time to scratch his behind let alone worry about what we're up to.", the candidate for Actuary of the Year replied.

"I suppose, but I've seen his eyes...you know he has been so lonely since he had to go back to Japan and then Kim went to that cheer camp for a month. The only time those eyes smiled again was when Kimberly was with him.", Barb said in concern, not amused with this summer's activities.

"And then the stunt that James Possible pulled...I mean I wonder what he's going to do when Kimberly goes off to college? Chain her to her dorm room? That young woman has traveled around the world and fought all sorts of bad guys and met kings and queens..."

"Why don't you talk to James about the kids?", Barb inquired while sipping on her ice tea, trying to take her husband's train of thought off somewhere else.

"Oh sure the Father of the boy he fears of getting into his daughter's drawers trying to have a talk with him about cutting them some slack? That will fly like a ton of bricks.", Dean grumped as he speared a tomato in his salad, "My boxing skills aren't what they used to be."

"It won't be that bad."

"No? James Possible super genius rocket scientist is entirely focused on keeping boys away from his baby. I think that it borders on obsession and I just hope that it doesn't get violent.", the pudgy man told his wife.

"But they went for a walk the other night..."

"And neither is talking about the subject matter honey. Listen all we can do right now is to provide Ronald with a soft place to land if James gets any worse. If we stick our noses into this we might actually make it worse.", Dean said as he gave Barb his view of where his son and the famous teen heroine were in their relationship.

"Sigh, I just hope they can work it out and go the distance."

"Me too, but all we can do is wait. James Possible had better not hurt my son though, Ronald has been there for Kimberly his whole life and I'd sure hate to have to kick his ass.", Dean frowned.

"Don't get your blood pressure up honey. Now what are you going to say in your speech this afternoon?"

XXX

_The Chateau:_

_(Welcome back nephew, how did the operation go?), _Otto Schmitt asked the leader,_ (That is you under those bandages right.)_

_(It's me alright, I'll be able to remove them in three days, then we have to get our passports all taken care of and all the other IDs that we need for the operation.)_

_(Good we are almost packed and you're the last one for the new credentials. Everyone else has been taken care of.)_

_(Very well..it seems like we are almost ready to deploy then...)_

_(Yes on another note we removed the female...permanently Ernst was slightly out of sorts I don't think he had ever been in the middle of a murder before. You should talk to him, he is a little sullen about what happened.),_ Otto advised.

_(Yes I suppose I should, oh pass the word around we only speak in American from now on...)_

"Blimey do you mean like this?", Otto snorted.

"NOT English, American...I will be the only one to use my English accent and only then to make a point if needed. Make sure the order gets out and the rest of the gear we don't need gets either tossed or stored away until the end of the mission."

"So when are we leaving nephew?"

"Within the week, you have all the paperwork; we'll stay in local motels for a few days while we purchase furniture. Let's have a late dinner so I can explain the schedule to everyone at the same time so there is no confusion."

"Good it might be a good idea to get away from here anyway, if they find that woman they may get lucky and be able to connect the dots and take us down.", Otto replied, "But I don't think the Police Agencies are that good. They shouldn't even find the woman for months, and by that time we will be long gone."

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

The one-eyed director of the UN's International Police Agency looked at the report in front of her, "Agent Du is there any more communications with our Agent who we think made contact with _those_ people?"

The young and sometimes arrogant Agent replied, "No Ma'am and it is quite troubling."

"Did she take a tracking chip with her?"

"Yes Ma'am I have the confirmation message, it is in the file. This Agent does not have a reputation for not following directions. I must assume she has met with foul play. We do have a reading from the chip and it went offline, we think it had to do to with an EMP spike.", Will informed his boss as he glanced around the conference table.

"Are you sure Will? I do not want to lose one of our undercover Agents."

"Neither do I Ma'am, but causing EMP ...Well Ma'am, it is relatively easy to do with small devices. All you have to do is have an electromagnetic field and make it strong enough. The devices are shielded not that well."

"Why is that?"

"Physical size Ma'am, we have made great strides but there are a few things that hold us back.", he informed her.

"Well keep trying Will. Next item the breakout last night; do we have any information about who staged it?", Betty asked out loud.

"Yes Ma'am, after interviewing the guards and a select number of escapees we think we have it narrowed down.", Agent Tiffany Cowers raised her hand.

"Go ahead Cowers."

"Yes Ma'am.", the young brunette followed up, "We have ten escapees still remaining at large, five of those have worked together before. Plus we have 'other' information."

"Go on."

"Edward Lipsky and four of his 'assistants'. They were taken into custody after a bungled attempt on the residence of the Renton family."

"Yes I am familiar with 'Motor Ed', who was the arresting Officer?"

"The chief arresting officer was Hobble of the Middleton Police Force, but the one who apprehended the long haired freak and his cronies was Agent Stoppable.", Cowers informed Betty.

"Doesn't this 'Motor Ed' have an affinity for mechanical gadgets?", Du wondered out loud.

"Yes he does, he was trying for the special wheelchair owned by the teenaged son. It seems Agent Stoppable wasn't pleased with having his evening of gaming interrupted and he rather stomped the gang out fairly impressively.", Tiffany replied.

"What do you mean?", Du inquired.

"Agent Stoppable beat the crap out of the gang. I don't know what weapon he had in his possession to allow him to gain the upper hand the way he did, but Hobble sure seemed impressed by the results."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes Ma'am, we have descriptions from the guards and several inmates of the individual who was involved with the breakouts and it ties in."

"What are you talking about?", Dr. Director had a bad feeling about all this.

"We had reports of a masked long haired female dressed in a green top and black jeans, she had much more strength than you would normally think for a woman, and her hands glowed...green."

"Shego, dammit.", Betty blinked, "Fuck me blind, she works for Dr. Drakken and his cousin is Ed Lipsky. Dammit this just got complicated if those two are in the mix." Then Dr. Director paused, looked around then continued.

"Have we had other sightings of the green villainess since she broke Drakken out of confinement?"

"None that have come to our attention Ma'am.", Du offered.

"OK, keep an eye out, it looks like the techno villain activity may be on the rise again. Let's notify Possible's tech guru to keep him and Kimberly's team in the loop.", Betty ordered.

"Miss Possible is on vacation Ma'am.", Du stated.

"Sigh, I know she is. Stoppable owes us some favors though."

"And he has football 'Hell Week' starting tomorrow. Remember he's just a kid.", Du told her.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.", Dr. Director stated rubbing her temples, "Anyway he owes us, maybe he can get some help from some of his playmates."

"Never thought that someone's future could be determined by a simple saying from a Science Fiction movie, did you Cowers?", Will Du stared at her for a moment remembering the whole context of the saying and scene in question.

"What are you talking about?", she asked not understanding since she wasn't old enough.

"I'll explain later."

"Ma'am?"

"This is Will's forte, listen to him then buy him a soda. Next order of business we have dignitaries due in to the UN Headquarters this week for a series of meetings. I must be there for the visit. I will assign one of the Assistant Directors to replace me if you have any questions. Agent Du I want you to get a rundown on the new desert uniform. The Directors will need to view this data and the recommendations, please make it simple.", Betty ordered going to the next item on the list.

"Yes Ma'am, could I have some assistance, there is a formidable amount of data to study here.", the top Agent requested.

"Of course Will, take who you need."

XXX

_Devil's Gulch, Montana:_

The two red heads slowed their mounts as they arrived at the camp that Joss wanted to use.

"Cousin Kim would you hold on ta the horses while I get the camp set up and a high line so the horses can graze and not wander off?"

"Sure Joss can I watch?"

"Why sure Kim, after ya do it once or twice you're an expert.", Kim's red head cousin smiled at the notion that she knew something her more famous and photogenic cousin didn't.

In a couple moments Joss climbed a tree with the end of the rope slipped under her belt. After securing the strap and pulling it to make sure that it was secure the young red head was back on the ground and pulling the rest of the rope behind her as she whipped another strap out of her pocket to attach to another tree. A few moments later Joss was back with Kim and attached her horse to the line.

"Well that looks easy enough Joss, I thought you would just let the horses wander around.", Kim observed.

"Ya don't wanna do that Kim."

"Why?"

"Who wants to chase these lamebrain horses all over tarnation? I want to ride em not walk after em.", Joss explained.

"I see..."

"Yeah most tinhorns have it happen to em at least once. Bet they never forget once they walk twenty miles tryin' ta catch their horse again though.", Joss chuckled, "Since Ah knew that there were plenty of trees around our camp Ah went for the high line instead of a picket line."

Kim asked, "What's the difference Joss?"

"Well a picket line you have to put a stake in the ground sorta like some city folks do with their dogs in the back yard. A high line is between a couple of trees or somethin' and it's always better and allows the horses some freedom. Course if we'd used robot horses instead of these lunkheads we'd just have to switch them to guard mode once we got off. Pa wanted me to get some ridin' in on real horses for once.", Joss explained.

"I've never ridden much on any kind of horses Joss, so you're the expert here.", Kim informed her as she reached up and clipped her own ride onto the line.

"Let's get these saddles off and brush them down, then we can get a fire goin' an get out the fishin' poles."

"Yeah let's get the work done then we can settle down, so what do you want me to do?"

"Can you get a bunch of firewood an make a fire pit 'bout a foot down and a couple feet across. Just get dry stuff and stack about thirty feet from the stream over there where it's sandy. Ah kin get this done almost as fast alone as if you help me."

"Sure do you want me to get it going?"

"Yeah you kin do that get it started then get some bigger logs ta put in the pit and then we'll have some good coals to roast some trout."

Kim suddenly froze, "I...I don't do well with cooking Joss, you should know that..."

The younger red head replied, "Ya know this would have been a great time to have Ron up here, but you don't have to worry, I'll do the cookin'. Just get the fire goin'."

"I don't know..."

"Sand don't burn, at least at the temperature of the cook fire Kim, you're smart you should know that."

"Yeah I do, but there's something about me and cooking. Making a sandwich I can do, opening a bag of potato chips I can do, cooking fish...I might burn the whole range and all the deer and the antelope down.", Kim explained in worry.

"Don't worry cousin Kim just start getting the wood we'll worry 'bout the rest later."

"Right, be back in a while."

It took about an hour, but the world famous heroine gathered and transported enough wood for a week. She also dug a pit a foot and a half deep and three foot long. "How did you do such a great job Kim?"

"Well I used the Kimmunicator and scorched the sand with the laser then all I had to do was dig down with the shovel from our packs and then I used the laser again as a measuring tape, I thought that you wanted it at least a foot.", the red headed teen confessed.

"Yeah I guess I did at that, but you kin help me set up camp any time.", Joss smiled.

"Thanks cousin, I'll start the fire.", Kim volunteered.

"OK while you're doin' that I'll see if Ah kin scare up some dinner."

XXX

_Drakken's newest lair:_

"Well we caused enough mayhem last night, maybe we should have hit a jewelry store while we were at it.", the blue scientist laughed with hand on either side of the computer terminal, "No one would have even noticed."

"Did your goofy cousin and his idiot pals get away?", Shego snarked.

"There's been no word on them being re-captured so I would say that they are still on the loose."

"Good if they can pay us back by keeping GJ busy then we can call it even."

"You know I had a minute to talk to Edward, he told me he was after some robot technology from that kid...you remember the one whose chair we tried to get a couple years ago. Maybe, just maybe you can get that chair for me Shego and then I might have something better than those toys last spring.", Dr D mused out loud, "He did say the buffoon is the one who beat the snot out of them and turned them over to the Police."

"Well that kid is a friend of Princess so it's no wonder the Sidekick was there. Maybe this will give me a chance to whack her and that buffoon of hers when they come to save the day again. If I do it right then they can bury both of them in the same box.", Shego snorted now very interested in an upcoming operation, "Maybe I can kidnap him and they'll come looking and we can ambush them, if we do that we _could_ get our money back."

"Well even if we just mess up the kid a little and steal his chair, Jack Hench might pay us enough so the initial deposit won't make _that_ much difference Shego. Not only that, but I can give you a ten percent bonus if you get the chair.", Drakken told her.

"How about if you give me a twenty percent bonus if I get the chair, whack the Princess...hell I'll toss in the sidekick. Just think a sidekick skinned rug in front of the fireplace.", the green villainess snorted.

"Awww I thought you had a crush on her..."

"A crush? Don't be an imbecile! No I just want to watch her die slowly knowing that Stoppable croaked before she did and having watched it while not being able to do anything about it. Maybe just as she's going out I can put my hand in her chest and flame on just to see the look in her eyes as I fry her from the inside.", Shego laughed insanely.

"Carry a grudge much?"

"The TV cameras didn't show the cheerleader kicking **you** into the radio tower. She hurt and embarrassed me and she's gonna die for that blue boy."

"Well if we make a big deal about this then the military might get involved.", Drakken countered.

"I don't care, you bosses are gonna do her anyway in more ways than one...why would you all care if I had a little fun with her?"

"Shego there's a difference in having fun and telling the authorities that you quick fried Kim Possible's heart. They like her, I doubt if they would care one way or another about the buffoon, but trust me she's their darling. But if she simply ends up dead somewhere it will give me final retribution over her Daddy for all the crap I got from him in college."

"Well why don't you don't you just kill her Daddy and her Mommy?"

"You know my policy Shego...never kill doctors you never know when you're going to need one."

XXX

_Middleton:_

_'Lord what is that noise?',_ the blond numbly opened his eyes. Realizing his phone was ringing he picked it up.

"Yeah hello Ron here."

"Stoppable-san, grab your gi and come outside to meet us."

"Antubi?"

"Hai."

"OK give me a couple minutes I gotta feed Rufus."

"You have five minutes."

"That's all I need.", Ron hung the phone up and jumped out of bed.

"Come on Rufus buddy, I gotta get you some cheese before I head out.", Ron put his hand on the pink mole rat to get his attention.

"Hnk sure Ron.", the pink rodent stretched as Ron opened his closet and grabbed a gi from the dark corner.

"Hurry up bud.", Ron called behind him not even knowing what time it was.

After two minutes of slicing the blond teen was ready having sliced up enough of that dairy glory for his buddy.

Quickly Ron walked out to the curb and just got there as a black van pulled up and opened the door. The former Middleton Mad Dog fell inside more than climbed in. The van had been stopped for only about ten seconds.

"W...what time is it?", Ron moaned as he started to look around.

"It is time to train once again Stoppable-san."

"Master Umestsu? I humbly apologize for my appearance.", Ron tried to stand and hit his head on the ceiling with a 'Whump' before he fell back down again.

"Relax Stoppable-san; we are going to simply advance your training here a little as Sensei has already stated.", the man informed him from the back of the van.

"W...what time is it Sir?"

"It is time to learn. We will only go back over forms which you already have learned and polish them like you did with Sensei this morning. This will take until your school begins. At some point Sensei will return to Yamanouchi and I will oversee your training closely.", the sword master told Ron.

"You will train two hours a day until your school begins, unless you have a mission come up that needs your attention. After school begins we expect you to train from four in the morning until six and then from ten at night until midnight. You have much to accomplish before you return to Yamanouchi for your winter break. If all goes as expected you will be caught up by then and simple practice will suffice to keep your skills honed."

"Yes Sir, but I have to call KP before she calls me. Otherwise she will begin to question what I am doing."

"You may contact her when we get to the residence in a few minutes. How are you feeling Stoppable-san?"

"Truthfully I feel like someone ran over me with a truck Sir. Antubi did good last night though."

"Oh and what happened to Sensei's aide?"

"I think he got lucky while we were waiting for a plane.", Ron snickered putting the ninja on the spot.

"Sigh, Stoppable-san it is not appropriate to discuss this matter at the current time.", Antubi warned his friend.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I wouldn't wanting anyone to talk about KP like that sorry.", Ron smiled somewhat getting his sense of humor back.

X

Ron pushed the connect button on his Kimmunicator, "Hey Wade can you see if Kim's able to talk for a bit?"

"I see you're in Upperton again, what are you a glutton for punishment?", the African-American genius inquired.

"Yeah I am, can you get her on?"

"Yeah just a second, here's Kim."

"Hey KP, wow did you get some sun today?"

"Hi Ronnie, yeah a little too much I guess. Wade said you were asleep. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah KP, I went and helped with that jail breakout if you remember...they needed all the hands they could last night. I mean not enough to pull someone off vacation, but here in Middleton it was 'all hands on deck'.", Ron informed his girlfriend/partner and team leader.

"How late were you on duty?"

"When does the sun come up?"

"Ouch."

"When did you go on duty?"

"Before midnight. We caught a few of them and some others that were doing business with them."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Yeah a couple of them got a little rough and the GJ guys cleaned their clocks so all I had to do was escort the bad guys to the paddy wagon."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Well I'm going to go out for a jog and then I'm going to head back to Felix's house for an hour or two of Zombie Mayhem, then I will get my skinny tail home cause guess what happens in the morning?"

"I'm ahead of you honey. You really ready to get two weeks of Mr. Barkin?"

"Yeah I do and he promised to make a man outta me...you know I didn't even know I was a girl. I'll have to ask Mom about that." Ron could hear a snicker in the background, "Hi Joss did you guys have a good ride?"

"We sure did handsome.", the young teen's voice came through.

"Huh, handsome? Did Rufus come in here?", Ron looked around.

"She means you Ronnie.", Kim's voice and face came back.

"Me? Joss do you still have a crush on me?"

"You should see her Ron, I swear her face is scarlet.", Kim laughed.

"Must have a fever KP. Anyway how was your day?"

"Well Joss caught some trout which we had for dinner and we had beans to go with it, but I had Wade take pictures of the fish Uncle Slim is gonna be sooo jealous. He's been coming to this spot for twenty years and never even got a bite and we catch five good sized fish."

X

"OK KP, I'm gonna run and then head over to Felix's. I love you. Mom and Dad should be back before tomorrow afternoon's practice. Remember I want a walnut casket with brass handles.", Ron sighed as he waited for Kim to finish before he shut off the connection.

"I know Ronnie and I'll remind your parents...but if you get yourself killed on the field you'd better really be dead cause I'm gonna rip Barkin's ass off. I'll talk to you in the morning after you get out of practice."

Antubi snorted, "Sentimental fool. Let's get back to training so that you can get some sleep."

"Yeah I know, it will be my honor.", Ron intoned as he walked back to the training area.

XXX

_Devil's Gulch:_

"Did Ronnie seem alright to you Joss?", Kim asked her cousin.

"To tell ya the truth Ron's never _seemed_ right ta me.", the younger Possible snorted, "He's still too much of a tinhorn. It's a good thing that he has you to protect him Kim. He tries some stuff that scares him to death, but let's face it he ain't the hero type, he's the sidekick type. I'll bet he cries for his Momma if he gets a splinter in his finger."

"Not true Joss, we had this mission at the beginning of summer...before I went to that camp and he went to Japan... Dementor's lair was blowing up around us and Ron covered me with his body even though I had my super suit on."

"He _did_?"

"He did, and the force field activated and pushed him away from me and into the fireball.", Kim paused to see the wide eyed look on her cousin's face then continued, "And he got blown off and sucked back into the fire with the backdraft...I...I thought that I lost him right there."

"It must not have been too bad..."

"Yeah it was Joss, I have the suit and I'm a hazard to Ron now 'cause he doesn't have anything to protect him the way I do."

"Wow was it really that bad?"

"Imagine hell and all that fire and brimstone and you pretty much have it.", Kim informed Joss.

"Does he complain about you having the suit?"

"No he never seems to worry about himself even when he gets slammed around. He only worries about me. I am sooo lucky to have him. All he ever thinks about anymore is me and how safe and comfortable I am.", Kim's eyes began to moisten.

"Then you're a lucky girl Kim."

"Yeah I am, I am sooo lucky."

"Let's check on the horses and get our bed rolls out, we'll bank the fire so that we have something to work with in the morning.", Joss told Kim.

"Right, let's get it done. I'm tired.", Kim replied though missing her best friend boyfriend at the moment.

XX

"One more time through Stoppable-san.", master Umestsu instructed, "Make sure the block is done with the flat of the blade that way you do not damage the edge which you need to make the final cut."

Thirty minutes later Sensei's aide was driving Ron to Felix's home, "I just want to stop in for a few minutes Antubi, I can walk home from there."

"I will wait for you Stoppable-san my instructions are to make sure you are safely home before we part company.", the aide replied.

The blond teen walked up to the darkened home, _'Something is not right.' Ron rang the doorbell...nothing. 'Felix and his Mom are supposed to be home...I'd better knock.'_

'_Something is wrong...what's that odor? __**Danger**__! Felix is in trouble.'_ Ron shuddered to himself as he dropped his shoulder and hit the door which didn't budge with the first onslaught. He tried again when it gave in.

"Hi **Sidekick** wanna play?", a menacing female voice asked while she began to glow green as she peeked out the window and knew the blond was onsite.

"Well if it isn't the Wicked Witch of the East...oh that's you Shego, sorry about that and the resemblance but you have to admit it's pretty easy to confuse the two. Is that a new wart on your nose?", Ron snorted as her hands flared to life.

"Ron help...", a voice pleaded from inside.

"Wade call who you need to, but it's gonna be hot for a few minutes.", Ron ordered knowing that the tech guru was monitoring as he backed away from the door trying to draw the villainess outside where he had room to dodge her blasts.

"Felix don't worry it's going to be fine.", Ron called out to his buddy then taunted the villainess, "but I'm gonna kick the ugly bitch's ass tonight."

"Maybe for the cripple, but not for you buffoon, I'm collecting on a contract.", Shego snarked as she charged the number two in Team Possible with her hands blazing with green fire.

XX

Off in the distance a large white creature casually watched the confrontation. A farm animal, it looked out of place in a suburban neighborhood that is if anyone noticed it and the unusual white color of it.

XXXXX

A/N: 'The Wrath of Khan', interesting that the voice Actor who played Senor Senior, Senior in KP was played by Ricardo Montalban who played Khan in the movie. Rest in Peace, Sir. The line was spoken by Mr. Spock (Leonard Nimoy) in the film to Captain Kirk (William Shatner).

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the rest of the 'canon' characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my editor CajunBear73. Not only that but we don't even make any money off this little hobby of ours.

Now for something on a more serious note, I took the last week off to see the kids in Canada and picked up my normal cold in doing so. Pretty much enjoyed myself and got to see the youngest 103 have his first birthday. Last night we stayed in Anderson, Indiana and I got a voice mail from CB as they were taking him to the ER. Right now we don't know everything but he went in for an MRI a couple hours ago. Something about blood flow. So as a favor keep CajunBear in your prayers please and since how he is doing influences how often ST-103 and BearSent176 posts please be understanding.

Thanks and we'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	31. Chapter 31

Well the end of the last chapter hinted that we were going to have a confrontation between the two sidekicks…..well three of you count Antubi and I'd hate to disappoint. So yes there is going to be one and I just hope it meets everyone's expectations. If you think of it let me know.

Now again like always I'd like to thank CajunBear for his tireless efforts over the last few years. As many of you know he just got back out of the hospital and I'm sure he'd like to hear from each and every one of you.

Speaking of thank yous I want to thank everyone who has read, faved or reviewed 'TH' or any of my other tales. I really do read each review and I try to reply to them and all the favs in a timely manner as long as I have a way of doing so….oh Pbow you gotta remember to sign in….;-)

As some know I act as a beta for TemporaryInsanity; give the author a chance. Although I have a hard time changing point of views TI seems to have the hang of it. (If I did that my tales would be twice as long and none of us want _that_!)

Anyway I guess we'd better get to it,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 31

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Well Shego I haven't seen you since Kim kicked your fat green ass into that tower last spring. So have you recovered yet? Or do you think that you're not recovered enough to take on KP with her amazing skills and just want to pick on cripples and her sidekick?", he snorted before continuing his taunts, "Anyway the media realized you for what you are….a fake and KP's the hero. You're the loser here.", the blond member of Team Possible laughed as he backed out into the front yard strangely confident for some reason.

"I recovered a lot more than you're going to sidekick; your next residence is gonna be a hole in the ground."

The green ozone followed her as she stalked her prey out of the house, not realizing that Ron was 'playing' her as best he could under the circumstances.

"That's cause you're a lot dumber than me green eyes….sick mean green eyes that is. Anyway, what is that smell, haven't you bathed in weeks?", Ron taunted in order to keep her following him and to get more space between them and the house; to keep her focused on him for the time being until aid arrived. After her rant he now knew that the green villainess was planning his funeral, which Ron hoped to delay just a little longer.

Shego then jumped after Ron who spun and dodged then punched her in the kidney as she went by with enough force to stun her momentarily. _'How did he avoid me?', _she thought as her _easy_ _payday_ was able to dodge and strike her so easily. And that did _annoy_ her, very much.

"Where's Princess at lover puke,", Shego hissed.

"What's the matter you want her to be the only one who kicks your _ass_? Ain't I good enough?", Ron taunted. "I mean I made blue boy say my name at Bueno Nacho Headquarters...So, I didn't know it was an exclusive club here, where can I join? See something tells me KP's moving into the big leagues to tackle the real bad guys of the world and let's face you're still stuck back with 'blue boy'. So with that you're stuck at the dance with the ole buffoon tonight, I hope you're not disappointed 'cause I am gonna mess you up ya green has been.", Ron's taunts rambled as he hoped he wasn't giving her any information on where his girlfriend was.

XX

Sitting in the car with a nagging feeling was an unsettled Antubi Narotu, when he looked up and saw the glowing green woman stalking his charge and friend. _'Stoppable-san you are going to get me killed yet.', _he mused with a frown while getting out of the van.

Once free and clear of any obstructions he purposely hit a button a device on his belt which logged his location so others of his clan would be on the way in a matter of moments. This being done the ninja reached into the small of his back since he wasn't carrying his favorite sais at the moment Antubi pulled out a twelve inch long metal wand. With a flick of the wrist it suddenly expanded to almost five feet.

Then he pulled the bandana he had been given the previous evening up over his nose, hiding most of his features. The ninja then as quiet as a shadow approached the glowing woman.

_(Chosen One.),_ he called noticing the green woman now looked at him for a second with wide eyes, _(Activate the Blade in Bo form.)_

_(Understood.),_ Ron replied in Japanese as he concentrated_, (May I introduce you to _Shego_, she __**is**__ one __**bad**__ bitch. Of course she gives the term bitch a bad reputation hence the nickname.)_

"That's not a nice thing to call the green woman my friend, maybe you should apologize. And Miss Shego I am pleased to meet you, I hope you have good health insurance….because you are going to need it.", Antubi chided Ron and then made sure that the villainess got the message that this was going to get violent fast and she was going to take her lumps as well.

"One Bo staff coming up." Ron said as his hands came up as a staff suddenly appeared in his hands, which he began to twirl it in a fashion that Shego had never seen with any kind of weapon before and this slightly worried her.

Shego, with a growl, tried to chop though the mystical staff which suddenly glowed an 'angry' blue. Fully expecting to snap all the way through the weapon and attack Ron Stoppable's head, she was completely surprised when her hand bounced back, jarring her wrist and making her gasp in pain.

"Surprise Shego, looks like you're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeve.", Ron chided her while poking her hard on the same tit Sensei abused only days before with the bow shaped Lotus Blade; now trying to keep her attention on him so Sensei's aide could attack from behind.

"Grrrrr, What are you doing buffoon? Did you finally get more playmates?", Shego bounced back at the setback, rubbing the still sore bruise with a grimace.

"Now, now Shelia sweet cakes, I know you're just after my bod for a roll in the sack, but let's face it, I'm taken…and KP has a lot more class than you will ever have. Now when I get my roll with Kim, I'm sure that you won't be anywhere around….are you jealous? I mean a cold dark cell is calling you isn't it?", Ron quipped keeping the villainess annoyed with his random banter.

"So here I am going out of my way to find you a worthy boyfriend and you call me one of the blue idiot's pet names. I mean I've been writing your name on the restroom walls at the mall to get your name out there, uh…..you don't mind me advertising for you right? That is just an annoying habit of yours calling me all sorts of your pet names….. you know that? Anyway what are you looking for in a guy….maybe a dork or somethun'? My friend here is already taken though."

"Three minutes." Wade's voice sounded from Ron's pocket.

"Roger Wade dude. Hey Shego did Dr. Dope really soil himself when I made him say my name? I mean even though we were outside the odor was a little strong….", Ron taunted as he kept up the banter.

"Shaddup loser.", the raven haired villainess hissed as she threw a three punch combination at the blond teen who avoided everything so far, but knew that it was just a matter of time before something connected.

"Loser…..now your channeling Bon Bon Rottweiler…I thought you had a little more class. Are you sure you're not related to her?"

Shego knowing she didn't have a lot of time after hearing the nerdlinger's voice calling out a timetable of further friendly intervention launched herself at the sidekick again this time with both hands seeming to radiate the green fire that lived in her body.

Ron felt the attack as he centered himself a black gloved claw aiming for his face. Instinctively, the staff instantly became a shield. **CLANG. **Then it turned back into a staff as the blond spun and brought it down as hard as he could on the wrist that was attached to the claw. Then he reversed the pole and brought it up under the former member of Team Go's chin causing her to stagger backward into Antubi Narotu's next attack.

Immediately Ron's teammate landed a strike on the Villainess's rib cage just above the kidneys causing one of the bones protecting her lungs to give. As tough as Shego was, this double teaming stunned her. As she turned to face the new threat, Ron took his chance and delivered a strike to the woman's thigh with a resounding thwack sending a shock up her leg causing it to spasm. Actually he tried to break the bone, but his aim was off.

"Grrrrrrrr.", Shego growled as she turned again leaving her back exposed to the newcomer.

Seeing an opening, Antubi Narotu brought his modified Bo down on the villainess's exposed shoulder with an audible crack fracturing her clavicle (collar bone). (A/N here: if anyone you know has broken their collar bone they can tell you that it's really hard to fight after that!)

"You're running outta time Shego, in about two minutes this whole place is gonna be overrun with Cops and GJ Agents. Here you are having a bitch of a time with me and my pal. What's gonna happen when they all get here?...and they have guns and tasers. And you _are_ a dangerous and wanted criminal.", Ron taunted trying to get her mind off what she was trying to do next, "I'll bet they won't think twice about using lethal force and offing you like you deserve ya bitch….. I'll bet KP and I will be about the only ones at your unlamented funeral. Doctor Dope and his gear head cousin won't even bother."

"I'll show you sidekick.", the villainess hissed as her hands flashed in a brilliant green and she pulled her hands back ready to give him a full power blast although there wasn't much physical power behind it.

The evil woman was a veteran of many fights in the past and there was no way she felt she was going to lose to the sidekick and his new pal. _'Die Ronniekins.'_, the raven haired villainess thought summoning as much comet power as she dared.

"Uh oh.", Ron grumbled knowing he didn't have a chance to avoid the oncoming plasma bolts and both glowing hands and knew he was in for a world of hurt._ 'Love ya KP.'_

With all the weapons at Shego's disposal it wasn't long before she got past Ron Stoppable's defenses and knocked the Bo staff from his hands as she had already taken care of the ninja momentarily. He was up against the house sitting down after a blow to his stomach.

The former member of Team Go finally knocked Kim Possible's boyfriend, and whatever else he was to her, down after she had disarmed him from his weapon. She stood over the teen with her hands still glowing green.

"Goodbye sidekick I'll send you flowers at your funeral.", Shego hissed as she struck.

Antubi watched in horror as Shego's fiercely glowing hand struck a kneeling Ron Stoppable in the chest and seemed to sink in. He could hear her laugh as her fingers disappeared.

"**AHHHHHHHHH**."

From the blond teen's pocket there was a yell, "ROOOOOOON!"

"**Oh my God, oh my God.",** Wade screamed as the readouts from the chip flickered and died.

XX

Silver eyes watched from a distance in the darkness as the shape began to walk towards the confrontation.

XXX

_Devil's Gulch, Montana:_

"Well cousin Kim I got us a surprise. Pa always like ta have a treat when we camp out like this.", Joss told her after they talked for a while about boys and school, and of course missions, which is what the younger red head really wanted to know about.

"What do you have now?"

The younger red head just smiled and went over to her saddlebags, "This. I got us makin's for s'mores."

Kim laughed, "S'mores? Ron loves them! But I haven't really got into them since they put my braces on years ago."

"Time to learn to love em again then, aint it Kim? Shove them sticks that we roasted the trout on back into the fire and then we can heat up the marshmallows.", the younger red head instructed.

Ten minutes later the two teen cousins were assembling the gooey, chocolaty and crumbly mess which they greedily devoured. "Gawd, I forgot how good these are.", Kim exclaimed.

"Thought you'd like them Kim, so let's make some more.", Joss laughed back having a real good time with her cousin for the first time in years.

"Thanks for doing all this Joss, I really appreciate it. Spending time with you…I'm just not as lonely and thinking about Ron all the time.", Kim enlightened her cousin.

"Ya really miss your sidekick don't ya Kim?", Joss asked using the term for Ron that she wanted to gauge Kim's reaction.

"Yeah I do. But you know to most people Ronnie's still the sidekick, but he's not…He's gotten so much better, you should see him on the football field. He's amazing.", Kim gushed as she blushed thinking about the blond.

"Yer brothers said you were getting close to Ron….Is it real?", Joss asked while impaling three more marshmallows on her stick then laying it aside to do the same with Kim's.

"Sigh, I think so. I feel so warm inside when he's next to me. Joss this is hard to say and even admit, but I think if I let him go for just one instant he'll be gone and I'll never get him back again ever."

"And Uncle James aint supportive?"

"No, he's completely against Ron and me dating. He was a lot more vocal about it a couple months ago, but I think he still feels the same way.", Kim informed her cousin as she looked down at her feet.

"Well don't tell anyone even Ron, but Pa and Nana are working on him to change how he thinks. I could just imagine what my Pa would do. Ah mean all there are around here are ranch hands. Not many young ones either. Ah couldn't live being kept a away from the guy Ah loved and Ah don't know how you do it Kim.", Joss gave insight back.

"Yeah and with Mom going to that training in Denver starting next month who knows what Daddy will try. At least this is my last year of high school, next year at this time Ronnie and I will be getting ready for college."

"Where are you going to go Kim?"

"I don't know, I want to go near where Ronnie gets in. He's got the grades for Upperton, but it's expensive and the Stoppables don't have the money. That school is close to home and it has the majors that I'm interested in too. I hope we can make this all work out.", Kim grumped as she looked now into the fire thinking about her future.

Suddenly the older red head's eyes snapped wide open as she gasped and grabbed her chest. "Help, Ronnie.", she weakly moaned.

The younger red head held onto the older one, "Kim, are you alright?"

"I...I don't know...I feel cold and weird. Can I get a blanket?"

"Yeah, yeah are ya sure you aint sick?"

"I think so...I uh..I'm not sure what happened.", Kim croaked still feeling cold as tears came to her eyes.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Come on move it! Third squad!. Go! Go! Go!", Agent in charge, Seth Adami, shouted to the squads piling into the special APCs.

"Sir we have two more squads, do you want to wait for them?", Agent Ben Jones asked as he saw Adami jump inside the back of the APC.

"We're not waiting, Shego is attacking one of our Agents! We don't have time! Bring them up as soon as you can.", Seth ordered.

"Yes Sir, should I notify Dr. Director and Agent Du?"

"Of course notify them and tell them that we have three armed squads moving out for a hard take down."

XXX

High above Middleton a silent mulleted figure sat at the controls of the hover craft. _'Looks like she's got herself in over her head this time and I wonder where the Girl Wonder is?', _the blue man in his overlarge navy blue trench coat mused as he could see flashing lights in the distance.

Muttering, Dr. Drakken manipulated some controls, "Shego this is for your own good."

XXX

_The Crooked D, Montana:_

"Well squirt, see?...you can keep an eye on your kids without them knowing and still give them freedom at the same time don't ya think?", the tall rangy Possible asked his brother.

"I have to admit Slim I didn't think you could do it, but I suppose I'm wrong. Kimmie-cub and Joss seem to be having a good time.", James Possible admitted.

"James this is a good time to re-think how you feel about Ronald.", Anne looked at him as she sat in a chair sipping on a cup of steaming coffee.

"Sigh, Yes Dear, I know and I am going over it in my head. It's just going to take a while.", James frowned while watching the feed from Thunder, the robotic horse. Not even wondering why Joss was putting a blanket over Kim's shoulders.

XXX

"**Uuuuuggggggh**.", the villainess screamed thinking victory over the teen thorn in her side was finally terminated. "Oh my God.", Shego wailed as her fire suddenly went out and her whole arm went numb as it hit something tremendously hot, hard and unmoving.

At that moment several things happened, a golden glow surrounded Shego as the first law enforcement personnel began to converge on the Renton home. The former member of Team Go staggered back away from the teen wide eyed, then gasped as the bleeding hole in Ron's chest turned golden, then red and finally blue. As two Police officers dove for Shego the glow surrounding her lifted her up into the night.

Ron Stoppable fell onto his face then rolled onto his side unmoving.

"Get medics here five minutes ago Sam.", Officer Hobble ordered as he skidded to the side of the fallen teen and pulled his flashlight out to check the teen over, amazed at the sight of the burnt hole in his shirt and the smoking skin.

Antubi watched on as he flicked his wrist and the pole in his hand reverted to the wand he returned to its holster at the small of his back while hoping for the best, but knowing that he had just watched the Chosen One of the scrolls die in front of him.

Then in awe, he watched the gaping hole in his chest just sealed up. He grabbed an officer trying to confuse them a little so that they wouldn't think about what had just happened, "Ron Stoppable and I came here to see the residents of this building we should go inside and check on them, if that person that struck at Stoppable also attacked them, there may be injuries."

"Yes you are quite right.", he said. "This is the Renton residence, stay behind me.", Officer Lance Spantz ordered the ninja while drawing his sidearm, not knowing that the Japanese young man was a professional assassin.

Once inside both could hear moaning from the rear of the home. Quickly checking to see that they were indeed alone the two came upon a teen holding a woman in his lap. "Help me please.", the young man pleaded.

"Don't worry son, no one will hurt you now.", Officer Spantz told him as he checked the woman out.

"That woman...sh...she attacked us, something about a trap and Ron and Kim.", Felix told them.

"Don't worry that woman is gone and Stoppable is..."

"He will be fine Officer.", Antubi cut in, not wanting to worry the teen knowing who he and his mother were.

"Are you sure?"

"We are sure, Officer could you get some medical people inside to care for Mrs. Renton and her son?", Antubi asked.

XX

"Shego are you alright?", Dr. Drakken asked his green helper as he applied more power to the hover jet in order to get as far away from the Police and the Global Justice APCs that were just arriving.

"I..I don't know, I had my hand inside the buffoon's chest and I was firing up to cook his lungs and heart... something happened.", the villainess informed him weakly as she trembled.

"_What_ happened?"

"I don't know, but my hand got pushed out, I felt like I grabbed on to some lava or something, and my comet power went numb.", Shego still held her arm, "I need to sleep and get some food."

"What's the matter with you Shego?", Drakken inquired glancing over at her.

"Just get me to a bed and get me some food. I haven't felt this way for a long time except the other day when I fought that real short guy that kicked my ass.", Shego informed him slumping into her seat.

"I wonder what is going on about all of this.", he grunted to himself as Shego began to snore.

XXX

_Upperton Memorial Hospital:_

Bleep, bleep, bleep...bleep, bleep, bleep. _'Oh man that hurts.', _the towheaded teen thought as he slowly returned to the world of the living. "Gah...w...where am I?", Ron croaked as he opened one eye to see a familiar figure, "Man they have Sensei's in the afterlife."

"You are in Hospital Room 2145 Stoppable-san.", the serene voice answered the question, somewhat amused by the thoughts of his teen protégée.

"What happened?"

"You entered a martial arts contest with Miss Shego; she left you a memento on your chest to remember her by."

"How did I do?"

"You lost, but then so did she.", Sensei informed his student.

"I know I lost, but how did she lose?"

"The green woman had a disposition to take a life...yours. It appears that was her undoing.", Sensei continued to answer questions quietly.

"How was that Sensei?"

"It appears the artifact in your chest did not want her to relieve you of your life...at least at the moment."

"How did it do that? I mean I thought I was dead, I think I said goodbye to KP. I felt Shego's hand inside me trying to grab onto my heart.", Ron thought back to what was going through his mind during those seconds of agony, "At least I didn't make her a widow before we even got married...bet her Dad woulda been happy though."

"Why would Dr. Possible be happy Ron-san? But to answer your question about the artifact….I do not know the answer."

"And to answer the question about Kim's Dad, he doesn't think that I am good enough for KP and me dying would allow him not to look bad and still have me outta the way so to speak.", Ron sighed, putting what information he had been given about the artifact in the back of his mind.

"It is sad to say that some Fathers feel that way Stoppable-san. Now that you are awake would you care for something to eat?"

"Yeah a bag of Nacos. Ok I wanna get outta here first, then a bag of Nacos.", Ron clarified.

"We will get you out of here, then we will get you some simple rice."

"How can you get me out of here Sensei?"

"What name is on your wrist?", the white haired ninja master inquired.

"I don't know...just a second...Ralph Dogooder...who the hell is Ralph Dogooder?", Ron asked with a frown not understanding what was going on after reading the name on the ID bracelet the hospital had tagged him with.

"It was a quick name that I made up for you after your IDs seemed to have vanished. Please I will remove your tubes. Once I am finished please dress in your clothes.", Sensei instructed.

"Mannn Canadian Joe has nothing on you. My IDs vanished? Where did they go?", Ron snorted asking disconnected questions, "OK let's get this over with what time is it?"

"Time for you to go home and sleep, you have a football practice in the morning, do you not? Here are your identifications we relieved you of them before the people from the hospital went through your pockets."

"Sure Sensei, just what I want to do a few hours after Shego tried to melt my heart...football practice and Mr. Barkin"

"I am sure that you will survive Stoppable-san. I would suggest that you do not admit to being at the Renton home this evening, my assistants are already purging information at Police Headquarters. Since Global Justice did not arrive until the altercation was over they must go on witness statements. We suggested that you be brought here where no one knows you."

"What about Felix and his Mom?"

"We have spoken with each and have advised them not to mention your presence tonight Stoppable-san. They are bruised and somewhat terrified, but they shall recover in short order."

"I almost screwed up Sensei.", Ron looked down as he pondered the action in which he faced the green villainess.

"How so Stoppable-san?"

"I tried to enrage Shego to keep her focus on me. I wasn't good enough."

"Few people are good enough to be able to handle Miss Go; your actions were dictated by your worry for your comrades. It is a commendable action; there will be times when any true warrior must fight against overwhelming odds with little hope of survival. To continue is either an act of irrationality or and an act of heroism. Which do you think describes you?"

"I think I was stupid, if Shego had taken me out sooner she would have had a clear shot at your aide...I could have gotten him killed. Then she could have returned and finished Felix and his Mom off.", Ron's voiced trailed off at the end.

"You fought a delaying action Stoppable-san; you did the best you could under the circumstances. Yes others could have been harmed, but they would have been harmed if you had not arrived when you did. Narotu-san is a combat trained ninja he knows the risks associated with his calling. The honored Rentons had already been attacked before you arrived at their domicile, your interruption and gave authorities the time needed to transport themselves to the battle site. You have done well."

"Thanks, now let's get out of here before anyone comes to check on me."

"A wise choice Stoppable-san. Let us disappear into the night then."

"Yeah disappear, that's us.", Ron frowned as he followed Sensei out of his room and leaving without checking out.

XXX

_Devil's Gulch, Montana:_

Joss sat with Kim a blanket wrapped around their shoulders in front of the camp fire which was dying down and putting off less heat. "Kim, are you sure you're alright?"

"Sigh, yeah I am I feel a lot better now thanks."

"What happened? Do ya know?"

"No I...I don't, but it's better now, I just sorta feel tired and emotionally drained.."

"Can you explain to me what you felt?"

"Yeah I guess, but I don't know what it all means."

X

After hearing the story Joss commented, "Wow that is weird Kim, it sounds like you had a nightmare while you were awake."

"Yeah I guess it does…listen don't mention this OK? I don't want to freak anyone out. I guess...I just don't know. Let's get some sleep.", Kim finally suggested.

"Yeah I guess we should cousin."

XXX

The blue scientist carried the now unconscious mint hued villainess into the lair and to her quarters. After setting her down on the bed he left. _'I must see if the buffoon is really dead. If so we may need that team to finish Kimberly Anne Possible.', _he smiled and began to chuckle over the fate of the buffoon he had witnessed several hours before.

Humming to himself the techno villain went back into the hangar and connected a cable from a USB port into the computer terminal. Hoping to get images good enough to share with the rest of his associates who were trying to break Team Possible down the blue villain copied the data to a file.

While doing so he made up a batch of his Mother's special walnut brownies to eat while watching the video replay of the events from several hours before.

_'Well from this angle he sure looks like he's an ex-sidekick. I suppose I should notify the others and cancel the contract. No, I'd better just wait and make sure.',_ Dr. Drakken smiled as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of milk, a bottle of chocolate syrup and poured the milk, then the chocolate into the glass of milk and then stirred it as he glanced back to the display.

The blue villain looked in the video highlights for more angles of the fight knowing he had to have conclusive proof of the demise of Ronald Dean Stoppable or the rest of the villains would make a laughing stock out of him.

'**Ding'**

He looked at the timer on the oven and got up to remove the treats before they burned.

After waiting a few minutes for the brownies to cool, Drakken sliced the tray and piled most of the brownies onto a plate and took the remote and hit replay to watch the fight again.

_'Good Shego has him...whaaa what happened?', _the mad blue scientist gaped as he saw his enforcer pull her hand back in obvious pain_, 'Is the irritant dead?_'

_'How did the buffoon __**do**__ that?', _Drakken stared at the image that for a moment showed a hole in Ron Stoppable's chest immediately after Shego withdrew her hand which was not glowing anymore.

_'I wonder if she terminated him anyway?', _he watched in awe while hoping that Stoppable would not rise.

Dr. Drakken spewed his chocolate milk all over the table as he watched the teenager roll to his side after the tractor beam had engulfed Shego. "How did he do that?", Drew Lipsky gasped as he realized that the 'buffoon' was very much alive though injured._ 'Is he a synthodrone? Because if he's flesh and blood we have a problem. But the way Shego had her hand in his chest cavity...'_

_'We can't tell anyone about this, if the sidekick can do this...we are doomed.'_

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Groggily the blond young man slammed his hand down on the alarm silence button after twice hitting the snooze alarm, "Gah! Rufus we have to get going. Football this morning and I so feel like crap."

A soft snore from the pink mole rat on the night table next to Ron's bed was the only response the teen got at that point.

_'What's the use, he'll get up when I slice up some cheese.',_ Ron thought as he climbed out of bed and peeled his tee shirt and boxers off and headed into his bathroom. Moments later the sound of a shower was heard and five minutes after that the reluctant sidekick hero was brushing his teeth. After quickly shaving, Ron re-entered his bedroom and quickly clothed himself in another tee-shirt and some cargo shorts. Slipping into socks and shoes he went downstairs to slice some cheese for his buddy and pour some dry cereal into a bowl for himself.

"**Ruuuuuffffus** I have your cheese sliced up! Come and get it!", Ron called out loudly not really understanding why he felt so weird.

"Hnk cheese!", came the response from upstairs as a pink colored streak sped into the kitchen and scampered onto the counter.

"Good morning buddy good to see that you're awake...finally.", Ron chided the mole rat as he dug into his cereal, "Listen I have football again this morning and in the afternoon for the next couple weeks. And I apologize ahead of time in case I get a little testy...Barkin can do that to ya."

"Hnk sure Ron, punchin' bag."

"Thanks buddy."

Ten minutes later, the blond teen headed out the door and over to his motor scooter with his gym bag over his shoulder_. 'I wonder why I feel so weird?',_ he mused as he started the contraption up and put on his helmet.

XX

_Middleton High School:_

**The large former Marine looked at his charges, "Welcome to Hell Week ladies. For the next two weeks you will be subjected to training that would make even a former Marine proud. Remember to stay hydrated, notify me of any injuries or any other personal problems. Morning practice will begin at Oh Six Thirty, you will be on the field at that time completely dressed and ready to go. But that doesn't mean _starting_ to get out there…... If you are tardy it is ten laps at the end of practice."**

At this point Barkn paused to take a breath because even he couldn't yell that long without air.** "At Thirteen Thirty hours we have two hours of classroom. We have already issued playbooks...remember you signed for them and are responsible for them...DO NOT LOSE them, our enemies would love to get their hands on the Mad Dog Playbook. Afternoon practice is immediately after the classroom session. You will be released by Seventeen Thirty hours so that you have a chance to go home and relax. Are there any questions?...NO? Now hit the field, five laps move it ladies.", **Steve Barkin yelled.

X

"Well that went better than I hoped.", Dave Alberts moaned to no one as he trudged out of the shower looking at the running back/hero who was sitting in front of his locker still in full gear, "How do you feel Ron?"

"Bleah.", the blond running back responded not even raising his head.

"Well that's how you look too. What are you going to do?"

"Go home and die. No I'm gonna call KP and then I'm gonna eat a snack and drink some water and take a nap.", Ron clarified as he took off his gear.

"Well it's eight oh sorry, Oh Eight-forty five hours now and you have about five hours before you have to be back."

"OK see ya later Dave, get some rest."

As the quarterback slowly exited the locker room Ron Stoppable quickly peeled off his shoulder pads and pants including his tee and shorts. Then taking a towel and a tee shirt with him, he hurriedly entered the showers; his intention to get done before anyone else arrived, to keep the ink job a secret.

X

"Rufus I'm back home. Ya want waffles or cheese?", Ron yelled in order to wake the mole rat up.

Beep-Beep-De-Da-Beep!

Ron reached into his pocket, "Yeah Wade, what do ya need?"

"Kim is on...Are you feeling better? I mean last night..."

"Wade I don't even half remember last night. I remember practice and the going to Felix's house...then it went blank.", Ron explained, "The next thing I remember was getting stomped in a nutcracker drill this morning. If you have the data do you think that you could explain it to me 'cause I'm sorta confused by it."

"Uh I have it all recorded, uh don't say anything about it to Kim. She's acting weird too.", the African-American genius warned.

"Weird? Why would KP act weird? Ok never mind, I'll be the ever supporting boyfriend and we'll talk after we get done."

"Good idea Ron. Here she is."

"Thanks...hey KP how are you doin' this morning?"

"I had a bad night Ron."

"Huh? What happened honey? You guys didn't catch any fish? I thought you did….."

"Well Joss and I were sitting around the campfire last night and something happened.", Kim quickly told him.

"What happened? Are you guys alright?"

Kim decided to get to the point, "Yeah we are. But...Ron, are you alright?"

"I...yeah I'm alright 'cept for being in football practice with Mr. Barkin...Ya have to qualify that ya know whenever he's involved.", Ron chuckled.

"Yeah I know, are you sure you're alright?"

"I sure am, I'm making Rufus some waffles...and I'm using one of your Mom's recipes. Then I'm gonna take a two hour nap and then I have to head back to school for playbook work...After that we have afternoon practice. I should be home by six. Ya know there ought to be a law about being in school during the summer.", Ron explained giving her his schedule but leaving out his _'other'_ activities.

"All you're doing this week is football stuff?"

"Pretty much, but I'm applying at Smarty Mart later in the week or early next week though. A couple of the guys on the team said they could get me on...I could get all sorts of discounts there.", Ron informed her while it never crossed his mind that she wouldn't be caught dead there.

"You're getting a job?", Kim smiled being more proud of him now and wishing they were close so that she could show her approval, "I know I said that we have to grow up, but you are really stepping up honey."

"Yeah, if I'm gonna have the world's bestest girlfriend, the least I can do is get a job so that we don't have to use coupon books or eat off the kids' menu anymore."

"Oh I love you even more Wonnie.", Kim was definitely feeling better now understanding that he was doing this for her, "You know maybe you're not the only one of the couple who could do to get a job...Monique said earlier that Club Banana was going to need some part time staff."

"KP you don't have to go out and get a job..."

"If my BFBF can do it and still play football, go on missions and get his schoolwork done then I can do it while cheerleading. It would look good on our college apps.", the red head's earlier blah feelings moved to the back of her mind.

"Honey...KP, I have to take a nap and get a little food and a lot of water in me or this afternoon is gonna be rougher than the morning practice. I'll call when I get out tonight."

"Ok Ronnie, but we're going to put up a tent cause it might rain tonight.", Kim informed her boyfriend.

"Move it up and away from the riverbed KP, ya know just in case the water rises."

"We'll get about ten feet higher so that ought to do it.", she replied.

"Make sure that Wade has alarms out. I don't like being in canyons if it's gonna rain. I'm a wimp.", Ron snorted.

"We're not wimps Ron, we're Possibles an we kin do anything.", Joss's voice came over the device.

"Yeah I know...I'll talk with you girls later after I get home from this afternoon's practice."

"Love you Ronnie, bye."

After the heroine's image disappeared Wade's took its place on the Kimmunicator. "Ron something happened last night.", the genius started.

"Bet it's not as bad as my nightmares Wadester."

"Well since I don't know what you were dreaming about, uh...uh."

"Spit it out, Wade-man."

"Well Ron I don't really know how to say this."

"Take a breath and let it out as words Wade, it's not all that hard, I don't even have to think about how to do it..."

"That's not what I mean...last night at Felix's place you were fighting Shego...well your little ninja friend and you were fighting Shego.", Wade clarified.

"Uh Wade...that's sorta the dream I had."

"Well according to the chip and Kimmunicator she _killed_ you!"

"_**What**_? If I was dead then how come we are talking and I'm not in that walnut coffin that I wanted?", Ron's eyes opened wide.

"I...I don't know..."

"Am I a zombie?"

"No Ron you are not an undead. Your vitals look normal right now. I just don't know what happened."

"Well neither do I, I sorta remember Sensei being in there too. It was the weirdest thing that I ever felt...I mean trading bodies with KP doesn't even compare, I was both inside of me and outside of me at the same time watching it all happen.", Ron tried to explain the weird sensation that he thought wasn't real.

"Yeah Ron you and I are both confused. When you see this Sensei again see if you can ask him about what happened."

"Yeah I'll do that, hey buddy I'd love to talk more, but the first batch of waffles is up. I have to make mine then hit the rack. Can you set the alarm for about noon? I have to make sure I'm back at school...I don't want two and a half miles around the track cause I'm late."

"Sure Ron, take care."

"Always.", Ron chuckled a little worried that his dream wasn't just a dream now.

Wade looked at the readings from the chip again as he routed the readings through ten sites using ever increasing security to protect access.

_'It doesn't make any sense at all. Ron was killed...but how did he survive? Well I'd better bury this one deep. I sure hope Kim's brothers don't come across it.'_

XXX

_The Chateau, France:_

"Gentlemen it is time that we begin to leave our home. The first group needs to be in the air and stay with the travel package you have been provided with. Once you arrive at your destination you need to begin purchasing the articles that you need to perform your end of the mission. Remember security is the priority, stay covert. If you get a chance to watch our 'objects' do some from a distance.", the young man ordered as he passed out the first set of documents, "Get into your identities and stay in character until you get the word from me."

The first group; Ralph Dickerson, John Etherton, Randy Prose and Tom Bridgestone all looked at the paperwork they had been given. They would have two apartments between them and had already been looking for telescopes and spotting scopes. "We'll be just fine, when are you going to join us?"

"In a few days, I have to get some sun on my new face. So expect to see us there by next weekend.", the young man who just returned from the states not may days before informed them.

"As you wish, we do need to spend time joining organizations to blend in.", Randy Prose reminded them.

Walter Morris noticed something so he asked having seen the papers, "Do you know that face looks familiar."

"I'm sure it is to you Walter since you have read all the documents that I have ordered as required reading, it is something I thought would be appreciated by a certain someone or a few certain someone's.", the leader chuckled as one of his associates handed him a glass of champagne to toast the upcoming mission.

"To our payday.", Otto raised his glass.

X

"Henri included in your fee are also funds to send you to another Culinary Clinic.", Eric/Hans/whatever name he was using now told him, "I shall contact you in less than a year to let you know where to meet up with us."

"Ah same as the last time, huh? Very good. I will await your summons then. Until then I might find gainful employment as a chef in a very good restaurant to polish my skills.", the gourmet chef replied enjoying the gig, "I shall leave just before you do, I hope the last meals I prepare will suit you as they have in the past."

"I'm sure you will surprise me Henri, good night."

XXX

_Drakken's newest lair:_

The blue scientist/self-proclaimed evil man looked at his mint hued assistant as she slept curled up on top of her bed while grasping a blanket_, 'This is twice now Shego's had her tail handed to her. That short guy and then Stoppable with another young man. I wonder if I need to call a meeting?...I suppose not, that other group can eliminate that thorn in my side instead. We'll abide and let up on our efforts. Well I'd better get back to the lab to make money for Hench to pay for all this.'_

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The Stoppables were walking back to the airport luggage claim after getting back into town.

"Well at least that was a short trip.", Barb Stoppable glanced over at her husband, "It's going to be good to be home for a while Dean. I wonder how Ronald is handling Kimberly being _back_ on vacation."

"I don't know honey, I'm worried all he's doing is gaming and staying up all night.", Dean frowned knowing the boy was going to have to get focused for his last year in high school.

"I hope not Dean; we haven't been around much to talk to him. Maybe all this extra travel is behind us now.", the tall woman informed him.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

Coach Steve Barkin diagramed another simple play, "The line play here...is to get the angles we have to seal the tackles while the onside guard and the center have to cross block. The offside guard pulls into the hole..now normally it takes a good number of counts, but you have to make this fast. The running back and the fullback both need to take a step to the right to get freeze the linebackers. The fullback leads into the hole to take the linebacker head on with the running back making his cut off the fullback's block."

Then he clarified directing them to video onscreen, "Here is the play as we do it, see how sloppy it is? Now watch this college tape of the same play.", Barkin waited and then had it replayed, "That is where we want to be for the first game. Now we are going to run this until we can do it in our sleep."

"Coach?", Dave Alberts raised his hand.

"Go ahead Alberts."

"Sir we have been working on a twist to that on our own.

"What is it?"

"Well Sir a few plays after we try this one, why don't we try the opposite?"

"What do you mean?"

"We lead with the running back into the hole, and our fullback will terrorize any defensive back field.", Dave explained.

"OK we'll go over it on the field and see if we can make it work.", Barkin frowned not wanting to upstage one of his favorite simple plays.

Curt and Dave bumped knuckles then the fullback slapped the new running back on the shoulder, "Looks like you're gonna earn your money today Stoppable and remember don't tell Coach Barkin about the 'other' plays we have, they're a surprise to give our opponents nightmares."

"Yeah I know, remember I want a walnut casket and I expect you two to be a couple of my pallbearers.", Ron frowned having been going over this play a few times and knowing what kind of shock he was going take to make the play work.

X

After the drills the offense and defense broke down to work on timing, Barkin yelled, "OK line up. We are going to run that play till I'm tired, then we will run that twist that Alberts suggested."

Thirty times they lined up and ran the play into the one slot until Barkin was satisfied, "Now let me see what you have before we try this with the defense."

Steve Barkin watched as Stoppable led the Curt Whiney the first time. The big rough fullback cut off the running back's bock and continued into the defensive back field. "Again.", the flat topped head coach ordered seeing promise in the switch.

Finally after ten run-throughs Barkin was smiling as he blew his whistle to bring the two groups together, "Four three defense and we are going to switch between two plays. Big D, get ready for them."

X

"Well that went well don't you think Ron.", Dave asked as they headed back to the locker room.

"I feel old.", the blond replied as he unstrapped his helmet.

"Well Walker and Tank were impressed Ron. I think we'll make a lot of yardage with those two plays. We'll run that same twist to the tackle holes too. That ought to get the league defenses more worried about you and Curt than about my arm."

"Yeah I guess, you go ahead, I have to do some bench presses and squats in the weight room.", Ron told his friend so that he would have some privacy in the shower later, "I gotta get stronger if I'm gonna do this shit."

"OK but don't overdo it."

"I won't."

XXX

_Devil's Gulch Camp:_

"Well Kim Ah guess that we do have to make chili once during this campout, otherwise Pa said it don't count.", Joss informed her cousin as she stirred the massive cast iron pot which had been simmering since morning.

"OK but don't make it so hot that it hurts twenty-four hours later.", Kim urged.

"What are ya talkin' bout Kim?"

"I'm talking about being able to taste what I'm eating the next day without it being chili.", Kim clarified.

"Huh...oh you mean tone it down for city slickers?", Joss asked.

"Yeah 'cause when I get home I want Ronnie to cook me a nice romantic meal, sparkling grape juice, candlelight, soup and salad and then the main course...And maybe one of his famous desserts after.", Kim almost sighed thinking about the hopefully coming up dinner date.

"Kim why do you want to do that, smoochin' out on the back forty is nice, but a fluffy dinner?", the younger Possible cousin inquired.

"Don't worry about the smooching Joss; we'll have plenty of that. I just want to be able to taste Ron's cooking. Unless you've had some you won't even begin to understand."

XXX

It was just twilight as Ron boarded his two wheeled calamity for the short journey home. About five minutes into the ride the black van pulled in front of the blond teen and stopped. The side door opened and facing him was his old Sword Master from Yamanouchi_. (Master Umestsu it is my honor to see you again.)_

_(Inside quickly we have only a little time to learn two new techniques tonight before you get home. Your parents have arrived and it would be dishonorable to make them wait.)_

Seeing the student was a little stiff Umestsu had him lay down and rubbed the aching muscles. Before he was done the American teen was feeling much better.

Once the van arrived behind the locked gate, the five inhabitants quickly exited and entered the large home and then went right to the training area.

_(Do not bother with a gi, Stoppable will train without traditional garments.),_ he said as he handed Ron a Bokken. Then he bowed to the teen who bowed in return.

_(Today we learn the third level of mastery, if you do well we will instruct you on some 'free fighting', but we need some time to make your mind right.),_ Master Umestsu informed the teen.

The two combatants stood in an empty room. Then Master Umestsu took control of the situation. He bowed to the teen who bowed in return. Umestsu stood stoically and kept his guard up as Ron also brought his up as well_._

_(No pads or helmet?), _Ron asked.

Silence responded to Stoppable's words. Then the only thing he could see was the small opening that the Sword Master obviously knew was there.

Both closed the distance collided and Ron ended up with a cut on his jaw. Shaking his now ringing head Stoppable again closed the distance with his Bokken at the ready to try and jar the Sword Master into moving in a way which was not to his advantage.

With a quick charge the blond closed again with the Sword Master slicing high then low and used his shoulder to bump the older man back.

X

_(Much better Stoppable-san. Now bring your guard up as we free fight with the Bokken.),_ Master Umestsu smiled knowing now that Ron Stoppable was showing improvement_, (We shall end with free-for-all combat, then you will be dismissed.)_

X

The bruised and battered blond teen rode his old beat up scooter onto the Stoppable driveway. Slowly he opened the door noting the lights were on for once. "Mom, Dad I'm home."

"How did football practice go Ronald?", Dean Stoppable asked his son as he met him at the front door.

"I stayed over to work on some plays; do you want me to cook dinner?"

"Let your Mother do that Ronald. I'm sorry we have been gone so much. If things turn out well this might be our last trip for a while."

"Sure, but how _was_ your trip?"

"It was fine. After dinner we'll talk, but for now I think you might want to feed Rufus. He's been staring at us for a couple of hours."

"Sure Dad, I'll go in and see Mom and then call KP; she's out on a camping trip with her cousin right now. Usually I can get Wade to connect us.", Ron explained.

XXXX

The dreaded disclaimer: Kim Possible and the rest of the characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and not myself nor my beta CajunBear73. Now after saying that I'll also add that neither of us make any money off this little hobby of ours. We are entirely innocent…..huh what CB…..oh we're not that innocent. Yeah right.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	32. Chapter 32

So here we are again at Sensei's torture…..errrr playhouse. Welcome back to everyone who survived little Ronnie's last adventure. And I'm glad he was able to survive it too. I mean football then one of Yamanouchi's sessions. The sidekick is playing with a fine line here. Now with picking a fight with Shego…man that tow headed goof ball was sure in for it. LOL. OBTW the reason that the Lazy C is now sometimes called the Crooked D…Slim bought the thing since Dakken didn't make any more payments (the cheap so and so….but he** is** a villain), and talking about cheap….the tallest Possible got the who dang ranch for pennies on the dollar.

Anyway moving along I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, or followed (new one) 'TH' or any of my other stories. I really do read every one of them and try to respond within twenty-four hours. So Jimmy1201, you're welcome about the cliffie. I have enough of them at the end of chapters I thought I'd change it up a little. Hummmm do the Stoppables' have hearts of stone? Though question; Rufus is just conniving enough that he would take advantage of any weakness. CB73, yup Shego goes in hands blazing….I think she got off easy. Hey Temporaryinsanity91 thinks I'm sweet…suuuuuuure I am. Levi2000a1 (oh good job on yours), the memento is just another scar shaped like a hand print (what's one more….right?).

Readerjunkie, for most people dying would be a big deal, Ron seems to get over it fairly easily for now. Pbow that thingie in little Ronnie's chest is sorta special, just like getting the MMP was sorta special (geee I wonder if that happened on purpose?) Anon, you want Joss to have her own boytoy? OK, but not till later…..maybe sort of serious in book two.

Now where are we going in good ole chapter 32? Ya know I could have named this one 'Revelations and Swim Lessons', but that might have given too much away.

So here we go!

Oh the hero's name this time is Frank Zorro!

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 32

_The Stoppable home, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Please sit down Ronald.", Ron's Dad invited, "Your Mother will join us in a few moments."

"We're not just packing our bags and leaving for like Norway or something?….You know I have had a few dreams about that for some reason.", the teen offered while scratching the back of his neck while voicing a reoccurring fear that had plagued him over the last couple of years.

Dean smiled knowing that almost happened once, "No Son, but we just want you to know a couple of things that have been going on which you may not know about.", he said as Barbara approached them.

"Huh? You mean that it's not a last minute surprise? Who are you and what have you done with my parents? I'm the best friend of a famous teenaged hero and she knows kung fu.", the teen looked wide-eyed at his parents.

Dean Stoppable's eyes twinkled at the mock warning, "I don't think you have to worry about that this time."

At this point they were joined by Dean's wife of twenty years who sat down beside him with her hands in her lap.

"Anyway son, your Mother and I know we have been gone quite a lot this summer and it was for a number of reasons. We would like to tell you something that we have been up to.", Dean Stoppable began.

Ron looked at his Father then his Mother, "I figure that you guys have a pretty good reason. I mean sometimes I act and look helpless, but I do OK for myself."

"Ronald as you know we ah have been busy.", Barb glanced at Dean, "You see we understand that you may be moving out in the near future once you graduate from high school and your Father and I are facing the 'empty nest' syndrome and it isn't all that appealing to either of us."

"Are you guys suggesting that I don't move on, I mean I'm not even sure I have the money to go to college and I sure haven't been accepted anywhere yet. I know I have to start looking, but I wanted to go to school with KP, and we all know that she is going to get offers from all over the world and…and I won't.", Ron enlightened his parents about his dilemma and also into one of his nightmares, "So it might be a moot point about me moving away."

Dean leaned back on the couch, quite prepared at that point to tell him about the Trust, but decided to wait for a better time, "I doubt you will have a hard time finding a place to continue your education Ronald, but that's not quite what we are talking about right now. Somehow I think that things will all work out for you before this time next year if we are just patient; but what we are trying to get to is that your Mother and I have decided to adopt a child. We feel that we have enough love in our home to raise another. You have been a very good son for us and you have grown up quite a bit in the last year."

"Another child? Mom, I'm gonna be a big brother?", Ron blinked at the news, "I mean…well I don't know what to say, this is sorta out of the blue.", he said in surprise.

Then he furrowed his brow in anticipated anger, "Is it another one of these 'this is our way of telling you things'?"

"Yes Ronald, you are going to be a big brother, and sorry, but yes, it is kind of is.", Barb smiled seeing Ron wasn't freaking out and one of her major worries vanishing into thin air, "And I think we've about played that surprise card all the way out." The blonde woman glanced at her husband who seemed to flinch when he saw her looking at him both knowing they had one more surprise for their teenaged son.

"OK if that's the case then where is the kid gonna stay?", Ron inquired.

"We would want her close to us in the house Ronald.", Dean fessed up.

"OK then where am I gonna move to? The guest room, it's pretty small."

"I…we don't know yet Ronald.", Barbara added seeing Dean was foundering, "We haven't entirely thought it out."

"Well we have that small space in the basement. We could put his things in there. It would cost too much money to redo the attic.", Dean told them.

"Oh _goody_, me and the washer and dryer are gonna be roomies.", Ron frowned knowing this wasn't going to be a lot of fun and deciding right then and there to move out as soon as he was able and could afford it.

"Well as long as you do the laundry you'll have your privacy. There won't be any reason for us to go down to the basement.", Dean chuckled and then took a deep breath, "We'll even get you your own phone line and cable TV and internet hook up for your computer."

"Do you think I could get some walls down there? Sometimes you guys need to be in the basement and I remember Mom letting Cousin Sean down there with his lizard. It took us all afternoon to find that ugly thing."

"I'll call a company today and have them come out to give us an estimate. Now is Kimberly back in town?", Dean inquired.

"No Dad, she's up in Montana with her family. GJ was nice enough to give them a ride on one of their jets.", Ron explained.

"Oh then you **are** having a bad summer, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have you go to Japan.", Barb Stoppable said.

"Yeah Mom a bad summer, don't worry about Japan…I'll take care of all that."

"Then why don't you just quit football?"

"Well it's kinda hard to explain, but let me try….. see I'm sorta doing this for something to go on my transcript for college….that is if I can ever afford a college education, maybe I can qualify for the Lowerton Academy of Grass Cutting and Lawn Maintenance or something. I mean the stuff in Japan is alright for a continuing cultural exchange, but not many guys reading an application for a job interview are going to know what it means. Then there's KP, I want to make her proud of me. You know I'm identified as always being with her like I'm her shadow….I want….no, no I **need** her to see what I can do without being the sidekick Mom."

"Well you should be careful out there too, and like your Father said I'm sure things will look up for you before you graduate from High School."

"I can't think about being careful Mom, if I do that's one thing I know that will happen. You can't play football worried about getting injured; if you do then you slow down. If you slow down somebody will 'clean your clock'.", Ron frowned, "Usually when that happens you do end up in a doctor's care for a while."

"Well you should still be careful…"

"I'll be as careful as I can Mom, I promise."

"Considering what he's been doing for the last several years honey, I think Ronald has a pretty good grasp on what he can and more importantly what he can't handle.", Dean touched her on the arm, knowing the gesture would calm her, as he saw that she might be on the verge of giving them both a lecture.

"Sigh, I agree honey, but he's still my little boy just back from that summer camp. He has done some amazing things since he's been helping Kimberly out.", she replied, "But he'll always be my baby and I'll always worry about him."

"Uh thanks Mom, but like Dad said I think I know what I can handle….So what's 'it' going to be, am I going to have a brother or sister?"

"From what the director of the adoption agency told us they have a little girl."

"Does she have a name?"

"Ronnie they haven't told us yet, we'll just have to be patient.", Barb informed her son.

"Well I'm sorta stoked about her…..even though the little intruder is taking over my room. When do you want my stuff out?", the blond teen asked hoping for a little time.

"Let's get the people in here so you have a place to stay. Even James Possible would give us a hard time, if you had to sleep on a cot down there.", Dean assured his son.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Sure Dad, Doctor James Possible, outside of teachers, villains and other people who hate my guts, is my own personal tormentor of all things Ronald Stoppable."

"Son, Father-in-laws have a tendency…"

"Dad we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here. KP and I are nowhere near ready for a step like that no matter what she says."

"Sorry Son, when we know more I promise we will inform you this time."

"OK Dad anyway, thanks for letting me know ahead of time. Maybe you guys are learning.", Ron chuckled, "And I highly doubt if Doctor Possible has any regard for me, other then as a menace to KP's affections."

By that time a bell chimed in the kitchen. "Dinner should be about ready, you two go get cleaned up.", Barb ordered as she got up from her seat next to Dean.

XXX

_Devils' Gulch, Montana:_

"Mmmm that chili smells good Joss.", the older teen told her cousin after she took another deep breath, before glancing in worry at the clouds overhead as she had for the last several minutes.

"Yeah Kim the clouds are movin' in, it's a good thing we moved our camp back away from the water.", Joss looked up at the sky with worry.

"Maybe after we eat we should get back even further. I have Wade watching, but flash floods are real dangerous, and I kinda feel trapped where we're camped right now.", Kim replied, "I think we should get to higher ground just in case."

"Yeah I know they are cousin, but we've never had one happen when we're camping….We ought to be alright, but we'll move again to make you feel better."

"Thanks Joss."

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Agent Raven Martinez looked at the various data in front of her_, 'The weather guessers are now saying heavy rains and possible flash flooding up north. Maybe I'd better post the warning.'_

Working quickly, the young new Agent entered in all the areas that were affected. She knew that not asking first may get her duty waxing the floors, but that concern was at the back of her mind as her priority, as she saw it, was to get this warning out in case GJ had any Agents out on Training Exercises affected by the incoming weather.

XX

_The Load home:_

After a filling dinner the pudgy African-American genius sat back in his chair with his ever present slurpster.

'_Ahhh, an easy night for a change. No hits on the site. Most of the baddies had been re-captured_ _from the breakout that had occurred the other day. Only Motor Ed and his gearhead pals are_ _still on the loose. Maybe I can find them and make their lives miserable by getting some cops to capture them.'_

Suddenly a yellow warning banner flashed at the top of his 60 inch backup monitor._ 'What's this? Flash flood? Well we can let the locals handle it. Kim's on vacation and Ron's resting from football._', Wade considered as he sat back and smiled.

It only took a moment before he went from relaxing in his oh so comfortable chair to full freak out worry when he casually looked at the areas affected by the forecast.

'_Kim's up there and she's camping out. Where is she?',_ Wade worried as he punched in the code for Ron's Kimmunicator after trying Kim's three times and failing.

Wade had watched over the team and his friends for years and did not want anything to happen to them. He didn't have many people close to him, but he knew and trusted the two teens who had risked their lives for people they didn't even know_. 'They would sacrifice themselves to save each other.', _the genius mused_, 'I wonder what their future holds, and I wonder if I'll have a part in that too?'_

It took only a moment for Ron's face to appear, "Hey Wade, what's going on? You're not supposed to connect me to KP for an hour or two."

"We have a problem Ron, GJ just issued a flash flood warning and it covers the area Kim and her cousin are camping in.", the genius informed the male member of Team Possible.

"OK call them and tell them to get out.", Ron suggested suddenly worried about the love of his life.

"I've been trying to reach them Ron, but something's wrong with Kim's unit."

"Alright so much for a nice quiet night…Wade I need a ride, a fast ride. I'm packing a rope and a harness and some rations.", Ron ordered.

Wade's hands were now flying over his keyboard then he spoke, "You have thirty minutes Ron, meet your ride at the high school football fields."

"Good that's all I need, I'm moving. Hurry that damned aircraft up."

"Right, uhhh you know it might be best if they didn't know who you were.", Wade suggested.

"Why, I get the chance to look like a hero.", Ron countered, "What's wrong with that?"

"Kim won't say anything about me keeping track, but her cousin? Then if she spills and Kim's Dad overhears? He might blow up at both of us.", Wade explained his line of thinking, "He might even accuse us of stalking her. I just don't know if you want to give him any more ammunition than he already has."

"Sigh, you know you're right Wade, I'll make sure that neither of them can recognize me, good thinking buddy.", Ron replied secretly wanting Kim to know that he was looking out for her, but realizing Wade was right on this.

"Sorry Ron, but it sucks to be you this time."

"No it sucks to be me most of the time Wade. Sigh, I'll make sure…..I'll have a set of coveralls and that motorcycle helmet that we used a couple of weeks ago, remember that one you had issued me? Neither the coveralls nor the headgear have any identifying marks. As long as I don't use my 'normal' voice none of them should pick up on who it is.", Ron explained, "If they ask who they are picking up tell them Sergeant Zorro or something."

"Yeah that helmet is black with no identifying marks on it, it also can pick up intercom signals, since it has a full face and a visor…that will work…Now do you have a device that changes your voice tone?", the genius inquired.

"No…."

"I do, a Wade-flyer will be on the way, should be there about the time you finish getting ready. Just put it around your neck under you're your helmet and turn the unit on a green LED will let you know it's active."

"Wade man you are a lifesaver. Mr. P would never trust me again if he knew that this was going down on his vacation."

"I hope we don't need the lifesaver part Ron, but I have to look out for my team leader just like you do…Now go get ready."

"Yeah we got stuff to do. Later."

After Ron got dressed in the black coveralls, he went downstairs carrying the helmet and objects he hoped he wouldn't need during this little adventure in a duffle bag, "Mom, Dad would you guys take care of Rufus, something came up and I might be out late."

"What is so important that you have to take off on your own son?", Dean asked.

"I can't really say, but it could be a matter of life and death, KP is on vacation all I'm doing is taking her place for a little while.", the blond teen replied, "But listen, Rufus is crashed from stuffing himself at dinner and may not wake up till morning. I hope to be home by then. Listen I have to get ready, my ride is on the way."

"Take care of yourself Ronald, I uh, will tell your Mother that you went out for a while with members of the football team so she doesn't get worried.", Dean knew inside sometimes it was better to lie to his wife.

"Thanks Dad, that's a great idea, but I don't know if I wanna get caught lying to Mom.", Ron replied while reaching up into his sleeve to pull down a black wristband to cover the coveted _watch_ and to keep anything from happening to it. Absently he also grasped the locket that was around his neck and sighed. Before Dean could say anymore the blond teen was out the door and heading to the high school.

XX

The African-American genius's hands were flying over his keyboard_, 'I gotta make sure that the A/C they send us is big enough to take the horses onboard, I gotta have rescue slings too and a Medic. I don't like the way that storm looked, so we have to hurry.' _

"Wade.", Ethyl Load called, "I have strawberry shortcake…do you want some?"

"Yeah Mom, can I have a couple of minutes I have to get some assets moving and I have to calculate weights and stuff, it's going to take me a while.", Wade called back to her.

Seeing the warning Wade then knew he had to call in a major favor. With an audible sigh he punched in the numbers to a private firm he only wanted to use in an emergency. "Clancy's Air Freight.", a woman's voice came over the computer speaker, "Rebecca speaking."

"Ma'am this is Wade Load from Team Possible. Do you have a VTOL craft available with a flight crew that we can use tonight for an emergency?", he asked.

"Yes we do Mr. Load, but it's going to cost you at least some labor to pay for the service.", she replied.

"Thanks. Ummm what is the capacity of the craft?"

"Why do you ask?"

Quickly Wade explained the situation and the company did have a crew of three and a unit that might be able to handle the weight, but it would be close. Therefore he decided to leave the medic behind knowing that both Kim and Ron were capable.

XX

Ron Stoppable stepped out of his house dressed mostly in unassuming worker's coveralls and he quickly began his jog to the high school to meet up with his ride.

He was met by the flyer and after it landed. Wade's voice came from a speaker on the small craft, "Ron open the flyer and retrieve the wide band and place it around your neck so that it's not too tight. Then push on the small button. Even though you won't be able to see it the unit will become active. When you want your voice cloaked simply push that button again. If you want to sound normal push it again. When you want the unit to shut off; simply remove it."

"Sounds simple enough even for a sidekick buffoon Wade….thanks.", Ron quipped as he did what he was instructed to do, then pulled the ear bud from the Kimmunicator and plugged it into his ear so that he could talk to his buddy through his 'own' means.

Ron had to wait for about five minutes before the area around him was bathed in white light from the now vertically descending hover jet. Seeing that everything was going to plan Ron removed the helmet from the bag and donned it pulling the visor down over his eyes. Once the hover jet shut down the hatch opened and a short thin figure poked his head out of the jet, "Sergeant Zero, I'm Willy Chance; this is my co-pilot Acme Williams and our crew chief Ford Thunderson, please board and fasten yourself in.", the pilot ordered him after introducing him to the crew.

'_Great they can't even get my alias name right, it's gonna be one of 'those' nights.',_ the teen frowned as he did what was ordered already deciding to change his voice so no one but Wade would know who he was.

Ron then pulled out his Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button, "Hey Wade we're taking off. Get these guys moving. I'm going hands-free with the Kimmunicator so you'll have a record of everything."

"Gotcha Ron."

"Thanks buddy."

"Already on it Ron, don't worry. Also I have Kim's chip giving me her location. I can't talk to her, but I know where she is. And I've overlaid the weather data on where they are and it's not good, but you should be at their location in under two hours.", Wade informed his friend.

"Well Wade buddy it's no time to chicken out, there are damsels in distress and we must save them and their steeds from the dreaded dragon. The sooner I'm on the way the sooner we can make sure that she and Joss are out of any danger. I just hope that she doesn't come unglued about us spying on her.", Ron fretted.

"As long as you call her Miss Possible if you have to speak to them instead of 'KP' you should be fine. The voice enhancer should disguise you enough so that neither of them knows who you are.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna meditate Wade, I sorta have to talk to someone. Be back in a few."

"I understand, talk to you in a few."

Ron unbuckled himself from his seat and sat on the floor in the Lotus Position and began to relax, _"Sensei, are you there?",_ Ron called out.

After a few moments a 'presence' was felt next to the teen though he knew that none of the hover jet's crew were within ten feet_. "Yes Stoppable-san what is your need? You remember we will be seeing each other tonight for training."_

"_About that, I took a mission solo. KP and her cousin may be in danger and I am traveling to rescue them.",_ Ron explained while rubbing the back of his neck as he always did when nervous.

"_What are the parameters of this 'rescue' Stoppable-san?",_ the ninja master inquired knowing that his student and protégée needed to get to a certain level before he could 'handle' things on his own.

Ron spent the next few minutes explaining what he was facing and what measures he had taken to ensure his remaining anonymous to the girls.

Sensei thought for a moment before continuing, _"Very well, however I wished that you would have brought one of us with you."_

"_Sensei, Wade was concerned about the lifting capacity of this jet thingy, and I'm not going to be fighting any bad guys. We'll be fine, we'll get KP and Joss out with their gear and set them down on a dry place close to the ranch house and we'll be gone and be back home before morning and football practice.",_ Ron explained.

"_Very well, but be careful, fighting enemies is not the only path to death. You are needed…"_

"_Without KP I'm doomed anyway sir. I will call again if I need anything, have a pleasant evening.",_ Ron said as he began to return from the astral plane he was on. Once he was fully back he returned to his seat with his duffle bag. He fastened in and began to inspect the contents, hoping he didn't leave anything important out.

X

_Middleton:_

Wade sat back slightly frustrated_, 'I have a funny feeling about this. Maybe I'd better get a hold of a backup option in case something goes wrong.'_

Thinking, then smiling, he began punching buttons to make the connection he wanted, hoping that they would be able to help him out.

XXX

_Devil's Gulch, Montana:_

The Earth-to-cloud lightning was just beginning as the teen Possible girls began to clean up from their mandatory chili dinner that was a staple of Possible cookouts.

"I don't like the look of this storm Joss. I still think we need to get to even higher ground.", Kim told her cousin.

The younger Possible replied, "Yer sure right 'bout that Kim, let's get the tent down and put out the fire and get the horses saddled up."

"OK but it's not going to be easy in this wind, I hope the horses don't get spooked either."

"They should be fine, but we have a lot to do and Ah think we're gonna get caught out it the middle of this thing.", Joss gave her assessment.

**Ka-booom**

The sky opened up and several sky-to-Earth streaks lit the heavens. "Well I guess that makes our decision for us doesn't it?", Kim frowned as she got pelted in the eyes with hard cold rain.

"Yeah with all that lightning and us being on horseback we'd just be ground rods for a lightning bolt."

"Well I'm gonna call Wade and let him know the sitch.", Kim informed Joss, "At least they'll know where to look for us.", she said while not looking at her cousin who appeared a little ashen.

Kim then pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket, "Hey something is wrong with it, normally it's on standby." The older red head asked, "Let me see the flashlight?"

"Sure Kim, Ah hope Ah didn't break it, Ah wanted to see how it worked.", Joss confessed.

"Let me see it and maybe we can get it to work.", Kim replied. After a minute or two she announced, "See you didn't put the batteries back in right. I'll have it fixed in a minute."

Sure enough within the minute Kim was able to open up the back and turn a battery around. Quickly she replaced the cover and turned on the device.

Then she pushed the connect button and a well-known image appeared. "Hey Kim you're back on.", the African-American genius sounded off, "Ron tried to call you several times."

"It's alright now, just a misunderstanding Wade…..uh we're in a real bad storm right now.", she in informed her tech guru.

"Yeah, I know Kim. I have an overhead of where you guys are at. But if you can get to high ground to would be a lot better."

"We'd love to Wade, but with horses it might be dangerous because of the lightning."

"Can you guys let the horses go and then hike to higher ground?"

"We'd better not Wade.", Joss cut in, "Horses ain't the smartest animals on the planet and we're responsible for them."

"Well I hate to inform you guys, but you have possible flash flooding. I think the water in that stream is going to start rising a lot in a little while."

"Can you get us out of here?", Kim asked, "I don't want anything to happen to Joss."

"Yeah I can, I got a hover jet enroute to your location, and it at least has the capacity to handle you and the horses. I'm not sure about all your gear though.", Wade informed his team leader as lightning struck close by again.

"What's its ETA Wade?", Kim asked being a little nervous about the sitch and her younger cousin being there.

"Right now I have it at 37 minutes."

At the moment Joss was shining her light on the stream and turned and pointed.

"Good we don't want to….Uh Wade, the water is rising….fast.", Kim informed him.

"Uh how far is it from you?"

"I think we have about a half hour, but I don't think that the hover jet is gonna have enough space to land."

"They don't have to land, they'll let down a rescue guy and he'll make sure you and Joss get on board."

"Thanks Wade, and could you keep this link open? The water is surrounding our little campsite, we can't walk out and I don't think we could ride out on horseback either now. Anyway I'm glad Ron isn't here with us…..he might freak out a little.", Kim informed her friend.

The red headed heroine thought to herself,_ 'This is bad, I hope I don't die before I see Ronnie again.'_

"It's fine to be nervous Kim, but your cousin is with you, you're gonna have to buck up and stay calm. Anyway Ron is fine, back home and asleep.", Wade lied, something he didn't like to do but something he felt he needed to do to keep Kim and, more importantly, Joss focused.

X

**Beep-Beep-De-Da-Beep.**

"Yeah Wade.", Ron replied as the VOX kicked in. _(for all you non communications guys that's voice operated transmit…..AN)_

"The water is rising around Kim and Joss. There won't be enough space to land the hover jet.", Wade informed the blond member of Team Possible.

"Oh swell."

"Not to worry I'll tell the crew to lower you down to Kim's campsite and you can help them get the horses up and then get Kim and Joss up into the hover jet. It shouldn't take longer than fifteen minutes."

"OK let the crew know and let them also know that I am on their intercom and can talk to them.", Ron replied.

"OK and after that I will monitor."

"Sounds good Wade, thanks for looking out for KP for me.", Ron replied.

"Sir this is Wade Load, Sergeant Zorro is monitoring this transmission and is also on your intercom, when you get overhead of the site turn on all your landing lights and winch the Sergeant down to the campsite please. The Sergeant will then help the two campers with their animals and help them get aboard."

"That is almost what we had planned, is the Sergeant a specialist in rescue?", the co-pilot asked the tech guru.

"Yes Sir, he just got out of the military and he's doing this as a favor to Miss Possible and her cousin. Remember your primary mission is to get them out and to safety."

Wade then told them, "Now would be a good time for the lights guys. How's the weather?"

"Sucks.", the co-pilot informed him as another lightning bolt hit in the distance, "Check that, it _really_ sucks. We're getting the slings for the horses and we're going to lower your man down with them. Your man has some 'nads Load."

"He's done this quite a few times…don't worry about it, just keep that hover jet in the air and get the camping party to safety."

XX

"Sergeant Zorro.", the crew chief tapped him on the shoulder then pointed to the door where the hoist had been moved overhead, "It's time."

"Yeah let's get it over with.", Ron replied, his voice disguised through the intercom as he unfastened himself in the unsteady aircraft and got up and made for the door.

Moments later he clipped himself into the sling for the trip down.

XX

Kim Possible looked up at the lights, "OK Joss you're going up first, and then the horses. Make sure you secure them so they don't move too much." The older red head explained to her cousin "We don't want them spooking and getting free, if that happens we're all gonna drown here."

"Don't worry Kim, Ah know what to do.", the young wannabe heroine replied with a smile.

"See, here comes the rescue guy. While he's hooking you up I'll get one of the horses over here.", Kim informed her with a pat on the shoulder. Moments later the dark form touched down and unfastened from the hoist. Once he did so he walked over to them.

"Miss Possible, I'm here to get you to high ground. We have to hurry. We'll get the young one up first.", the figure explained.

"That's what I thought. This is my cousin Joss.", Kim told him.

"Yes Ma'am, pleased to meet you, now we have to hurry."

"OK I'm getting a horse over here so we don't waste time.", Kim informed him.

Not even getting a nod Kim turned to the picket line to unfasten one of the horses and bring it back where Joss was being hooked up.

Within a couple of minutes Joss Possible, with a headset on provided, was aboard and patiently waiting behind the crew chief, for the first horse.

Down on the ground Ron, with Kim's help, rigged the large mammal for its free ride. Almost being done Ron told her, "I can finish up here Miss Possible could you get the next passenger over here please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ma'am, I can handle this."

"Sure and thanks, you know."

The figure did not reply, well aware of how hard it was for Kim Possible to take assistance from anyone.

"OK begin lifting the first horse.", Ron told them, his voice still disguised. Once it was halfway up to the bird Ron scanned for his girlfriend. Seeing she was having trouble with the obviously frightened animal he jogged over to her.

"Let me try Miss, I have an understanding with animals."

"Thanks.", Kim told him as he reached up to pat the large animal on her neck, "If Ron was here he would be doing this."

"Ron?"

"My boyfriend.", Kim explained.

"Ma'am you lead an interesting life.", the Sergeant told her as the horse calmed down and let herself be unfastened from the picket line.

When they got to the now lowered line, Ron/Sergeant Zorro, informed her, "It looks as if the other horse has been secured. Now we will send this one up next, then you."

"Why me first after my horse? You should go….", Kim growled.

"Because you can help secure this one too, then I will follow….anyway this **is** my job."

"Sigh, alright you're the pro here.", Kim acquiesced.

"Yes I am now please steady the animal while I get her rigged up.", Ron instructed as he worked, ignoring Kim now since he had glanced and noticed the quickly diminishing dry land.

"There we are now stand back so that you don't get kicked Ma'am."

Kim Possible did as she was told and waited for her equestrian ride to begin to gain altitude.

Ron stepped back and turned his gaze at the water, "Looks like we were just in time Ma'am."

"We were stupid."

"It happens."

"Not to me it doesn't.", Kim grunted not wanting ever to be on this end of a favor.

Ron looked up seeing the horse being brought into the hover jet. "Good most of this is over Miss Possible, see no one got hurt."

"What's your name?"

"Zorro, Tech Sergeant Frank Zorro, Miss Possible.", Ron replied lying through his teeth.

"Thanks for saving my behind Frank.", Kim smiled, "That's an interesting name you have there. A hero's name right?"

"A hero? More of a vigilante Ma'am, my family is Ukrainian not Spanish.", Ron lied then laughed, "Ahh here comes the cable then it will be beer thirty."

"I'm too young to drink, but I know that my Father will buy you one later."

"That's alright Ma'am, I drink alone. Sometimes it's better company. OK here we go; you just slip your head and shoulders through and clasp your hands."

"I know how to do this…thanks."

"Pull her up guys.", Ron intoned over the intercom and the radio which Wade was monitoring then gave a large wave of his hand to make sure he was understood. He stepped back so as not to be kicked or bumped into as the wind had picked up even more.

Ron noticed that the aircraft was now bobbing and swaying_. 'It sure doesn't look very safe…..KP ought to be happy.',_ the blond worried about his team leader slash girlfriend.

X

Kim was in the hatch opening now and was being pulled in. "Thanks guys that was an interesting ride."

"Yes Miss Possible, now let's get you out of that so we can get the rescue guy up. We don't wanna stay here any longer.", Crew Chief Willie Thunderson, told her as he unclipped her from the sling, "Please sit down and fasten in."

XX

"Dammit Acme this fat hog is getting hard to control, we're almost at max weight. The winds are getting bad.", Willie Chance told his co-pilot as he fought with the controls.

Acme looked over his shoulder, "We got the second woman aboard, it won't be much longer and we'll be out of here and be able to set down some place safe."

"I wish they would hurry. Let's give her more power."

"Yeah me too and we are at max power, this is going to be a rough ride."

XX

Ron watched as the sling was getting closer, _'Only a few more minutes and we'll be home free. And KP won't know I was even here.'_

"Sergeant hurry up this is getting hard to handle.", the co-pilot's voice came over his headset.

"Roger get that thing down here so I can get on.", Ron replied as he turned his light on and scanned around noting that the water was already up to his feet. In moments the reluctant hero was secured and motioned to be hauled up.

XX  
>"Come on baby just stay in the air.", Willie Chance coaxed the machine as it was being thrown around, "I'll bet that rescue guy is having fun."<p>

"Yeah, ya know some amusement parks get paid a lot of money for what he's getting for free."

XX

Ron looked up and could see that he was being swung around and then he looked down, _'Wow we just made it.'_ The rising stream was now well over where he had just been standing only seconds before.

Ron's headset crackled again, "Hey Sergeant we have a problem. We are overweight and we're losing altitude.", the co-pilot's voice announced.

"How much time do we have?", Ron as Frank Zorro asked.

"None."

'_Crud, I hate me.', _Ron thought as he concentrated and a glowing object appeared in his hand.

XX

The crew chief announced to his passengers, "Ladies uh we are gonna crash, we don't have enough lift to stay in the air."

Kim Possible's eyes narrowed as she wrapped an arm around her cousin's shoulder, "I'm sorry Joss, I shouldn't have pushed to go camping."

"Ah wanted to go as much as you did Kim. Uh thanks for comin' with me.", the younger red head replied knowing it was going to be bad.

"Ladies prepare for a water landing, after we hit unfasten your seat belts and prepare to release the horses to give them a chance.", the crew chief told them. Seeing Joss and Kim nod at him he turned his attention to the form dangling fifty feet below him.

Ford Thunderson watched with unbelieving eyes as 'Sergeant Zorro' swung a glowing.._something_ at the cable he was dangling from. In slow motion the cable snapped, the dark figure plummeted down towards the uninviting and dangerous waters while the thing in his hand disappeared as the hover jet began to climb into the sky.

"What the hell happened?", the pilot Willie Chance asked his co-pilot.

"I don't know, but we are gaining altitude.", came the reply, "We just got lucky, I guess."

XX

'_I still hate me.',_ Ron silently cursed his luck knowing that he was in for a very bad time of it. He tried to center himself but just couldn't as he hit the water and went under.

XX

Some distance away from this scene, a white ox with silver eyes watched with casual interest. Inexplicably the Robot horse, Thunder, did not record the animal's presence, so no one at the Ranch was able to see him…..even if they were monitoring the feed.

XXX

_Upperton, Colorado:_

The white haired master's eyes opened in shock as he suddenly awoke from his sleep**, **_'Where is he? Stoppable-san is in mortal danger.'_

XXX

_Aboard the hover jet:_

"Uh ladies we are able to maintain our altitude so just relax.", the crew chief told them as he tried to look down into the black waters for the guy who sacrificed himself to keep the hover jet the air.

Kim smiled, "See Joss it all worked out."

Then the heroine thought for a second, "Uh excuse me, where's the guy who was coming up behind me?", Kim asked the crew chief through her headset.

"Ma'am, he ah…he knew we were in trouble while he was coming up and he.", Thunderson paused for a second then swallowed, "He ah, cut the cable."

"He **what**?", Kim almost jumped out of her seat as a cold nauseous feeling hit her in the stomach, "We have to go back and save him!" Kim would have sagged to the ground but adrenaline kept her going.

"Well we have to go back down and pick him up.", Joss looked at him.

"We can't do that."

"Why?", Kim asked.

"He's gone."

"**Gone**?"

"Yes Miss Possible. Gone. Listen we have to get you two back to someplace safe before we can begin the search for his body. There's nothing we can do for him right now considering the weather."

"Body?", Joss gasped at how their little camping trip had gone horribly wrong while hoping that no one had died because of it.

"How do you know he's dead?", Kim hissed still dizzy not understanding what was going on with her.

"I'm _**not**_ sure Ma'am, but we are heading to your Uncle's ranch. Then we will return after we refuel.", Thunderson informed them as he looked at the two stunned cousins, "Listen we'll do the best we can."

Kim sat back down in silence as she thought about the man she briefly met, and knowingly offered himself for her; then wondered if it was worth it. She felt the aircraft pick up speed. Glancing out of the window she couldn't find the small campsite, not aware that it was completely under the floodwaters by now. Silently tears began to flow from her eyes_, 'I'm sorry Frank….I really am.'_

X

Within fifteen minutes their landing lights were on again as they slowly descended some forty yards from the main house at the Crooked D. The Possible adults were all outside in the now subsiding rain as the well-lit hover jet landed and shut down its engines.

Slim and James Possible waited for the hover jet to open its hatch before they approached it. Anne stayed on the porch out of what was left of the rain.

Kim and Joss jumped out followed by the crew chief. What happened honey?", Slim asked his daughter.

The camp flooded and these guys here rescued us. Help me get the horses off Pa.", Joss explained as Kim hugged her dad.

"I wanna go back with them, the guy who got us out uh he had to stay behind and I wanna make sure he's alright.", Kim informed her Dad, avoiding telling him anything she feared that might trigger another stroke.

At this point the Pilot exited the craft, and after hearing what Kim said, felt he needed to take charge, "Miss Possible I think it's best if _we,_ I mean my crew and I, go back. I want to make sure we have plenty of fuel and lift. We might be at this for the rest of the night."

"Are you sure?", Slim Possible asked.

"Yes thanks but within a couple of hours we should have other assets in place."

"What are you talking about?", James asked.

"We were overloaded and about to go into the floodwaters so the rescue guy cut his own wire and he disappeared into the water.", the crew chief explained, "I don't know if we'll find him."

"Just what do you mean?", James asked.

"I don't know if anyone could live through that mass of water. It was very scary. Anyway we have to find that guy."

"Where are you all from?", James asked, "I really want to thank you all."

"We're from Middleton, just like you are. This was the first time we worked with this rescue guy though, I'm not sure where he's from." Willie Chance explained.

"What kind of fuel do ya take, I have plenty.", the older Possible brother informed him.

"We can run on moonshine if we have to, but this baby has turbines and we just have to turn a dial and we're ready to go.", Chance informed him.

"We'll get the tanker out here for ya Son after we unload the horses.", Slim half smiled while thanking whoever was looking down on them at the moment for his young daughter's life as he climbed aboard and unfastened the first horse to lead her out through the cabin and down a ramp that the crew chief had pulled out.

After getting the horse back on terra firma he handed the reigns over to his daughter, "Joss, take her to the barn and rub her down. I'll have Kim bring yours in after I get her out of the jet.", Slim instructed knowing he was going to have to program the robot horse to return a different way, but that could wait until later.

He hooked up the tanker to his John Deere and pulled it out so that he could re-fuel the aircraft.

After arriving he asked them, "What happened out there?"

"Sir I think I watched the guy die, we picked up him up in town….he cut his own way to safety. I won't say anything more cause I'm sorta working through it myself, but I think my crew chief just watched someone die, too, and I wanna keep an eye on him.", Acme Williams told the rancher as his crew chief grounded both the air craft and the tanker and began to refuel the hover jet.

X

After seeing the hover jet taking off again Timothy James Possible knew he had to find out what happened and he knew that James and Annie would just get in his way.

So a few minutes later, after Slim had shuffled Anne and James back into the house, he then walked back to the barn. Upon entering he asked, "How are you two doing?"

"I guess alright pa. It was sure scary for a while though.", Joss replied then paused, obviously having something on her mind.

"The floodwaters were almost to us Pa. The hover jet was over us at the right time…Wade sent it when he felt we were in trouble."

"That's good Joss Kim has a good team working with her."

"That's not all Pa….we were overloaded and going down into the floodwater."

Slim glanced at grim Kim Possible who was working on her horse and not paying much attention to them moment.

"Kim what are ya thinking about right now?"

"About a guy I didn't know who gave his life for me.", Kim wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Just like you offered your life up for others in the past.", Slim offered softly, "And you know sometime in the future the offer is gonna be taken up. I know you got a lot of stuff going through your head right now. But maybe tomorrow you ought to be talking to your Ma and Pa and maybe your boyfriend too.", Slim suggested.

"When I get home I am so gonna want to be with Ronnie Uncle Slim. I've been so lonely all summer….I ….I just wish Dad would let up a little.", Kim lowered her voice.

"Just put some hay in the trough Kim and I'll get some water in here. Then maybe you should go and take a shower and get some sleep."

"I don't know if I _can_ sleep now."

"You know it's best if you at least try….."

"Yeah I know Uncle Slim.", Kim replied as he began to walk out.

"Uncle Slim?"

"Yeah Kim?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. See ya in the morning.", the tallest of the Possibles responded as he headed back to his computer room and the link to Thunder.

"Kim that should do it, you're gonna make that horse fat.", Joss tried to kid her cousin.

"Sorry…."

"Kim don't worry they'll find that guy, I'll bet he's just fine. Don't you worry about him."

"How do you know Joss?"

"I don't know how I know, it's just a little voice inside my head.", the younger red head informed her not understanding she was a pawn too.

"Maybe you're right. Let's go inside it's been a long summer.", Kim replied with a small smile, "I **so** need to hold my BF."

XX

"Kimmie?", Anne's voice sounded softly though her door.

"Yeah Mom."

"May I come in?"

"Sure Mom.", Kim replied, still in her bathrobe, as she opened the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About what happened tonight?", Anne quietly asked.

"Sigh, does it show that much?", Kim replied.

"It does honey, but only if you know where to look."

"It hurts, it was just a guy I met so…yeah a little Mom."

"This isn't the first time you've faced death, what was the difference?"

Kim thought for a minute before she answered, "Mom always before it was me and Ron going after some bad guy, you know trying to make a difference. This was different. Joss and I….we were just camping, having fun….."

"And you don't have the right to have any fun honey?"

"That's not what I mean…"

"I know, but you've saved a whole village from being wiped out Kimberly."

"Mom a man might have died because I wanted to get away and _relax_. Because of me, because of _me_! Gawd I feel terrible.", Kim sat down on the bed red-eyed, appearing much older than her seventeen years of age.

Anne sat down next to her sometimes fragile daughter and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Kimmie you know that I'm a doctor, I see death all too often. Sometimes you find it where you don't expect to…..You have to know that when it finds either you or Ronald it may come at any time in any way because of the way you two live your lives….to help others. That is one of the reasons that I am coming down so hard on your Father….he doesn't have a clue of the bond between you and Ronald and just how quickly it could snap if things go wrong. In my opinion you should be as close to him as possible and hold onto him as tight and as long as you can.", Anne informed her daughter.

"Mom did you say what I think you just said?", Kim smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Kimmie you are a dirty minded girl.", Anne chuckled, "But if your Father had just heard us Ronald wouldn't be the only one on that rocket to a black hole."

The younger red head yawned, "Mom I want to turn in. I'm really tired thanks for coming in to see about me."

"Sleep well honey, don't worry everything will be fine.", Anne smiled seeing that she wouldn't have to offer Kim a sleeping pill to get her though the night.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The African-American genius scanned his tracking program_, 'Ah ha there you are. Now where is that other asset I had deployed?'_

XX

A hand reached out automatically and blindly reaching, grabbed onto the large rock that protruded from the bloated stream and held on as if his life depended on it.

''_I am so gonna hurl when I'm sure that I'm alive.',_ the dark figure thought as he slowly pulled himself out of the water. Then with his last remaining strength, threw himself further up onto the rock before he upchucked the water that he had swallowed, but couldn't summon enough energy to do anything else but to turn his head to the side.

Luckily the helmet had kept his brain from becoming too scrambled during his time in the turbulent flood. Though it had been cracked and there was a piece missing on the side of the left cheek. The visor was completely gone now. The helmet had done its job. (A/N: Ron Stoppable would save the headgear until he attended graduation ceremonies from high school; having no intention of losing the 'lucky token'…..but that comes later.)

After a few minutes Ron was bathed in brilliant light as there was a roar from about forty yards away. In normal times the figure would have been roused, but not this time. Two figures jogged over to where Stoppable lay. "Well your ass kicking partner did good tonight.", a familiar voice told an Oriental-featured young man.

"I agree, the headmaster of my school will be much pleased to see Stoppable-san still alive although it seems to me like he 'beat the odds' as you Americans say. It attests to his durability.", Antubi Narotu replied, "Help me with him Agent Du, he can sleep on the way home, as he has football practice in the morning. We will make it back in time so that he won't miss any of it."

"Oh you just love torturing him don't you.", Will Du snorted.

"No more than his Mr. Barkin.", the aide informed the Senior Agent, "And he **did** miss his training tonight, we must make that up soon. We do not want Stoppable-san to get fat do we?"

XXXXX

The 'empty nest' syndrome that Barb and Dean were talking about comes from Daccu65 and he basically uses those same words in 'Back To The Mat'. To me it makes a lot of sense and since I allude to it I give him the props for the idea. Speaking of 'Back To The Mat' the whole 'Mat' series is a wonderful read, if you haven't try giving it a shot!

Yay it's time for the much needed and much more maligned disclaimer. So here goes; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Ruffus, the Doctors P, Steve Barkin and a whole bunch of the 'canon' players on the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta CajunBear73. Now I CAN say that if I owned 'KP' then the show would still be on and we would be in their senior year getting ready to be hitched. And since I don't own KP I really can't make money off this little hobby that CB73 and I enjoy.

Anyway we got Ron drown proofed and saved Kim and Joss's behinds. I sure hope that Daddy Possible doesn't find out about this little rescue attempt…..well he will, but I wonder what his reaction will be? Now did anybody catch Wade's Mom's name?

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	33. Chapter 33

Back again and I went another chapter without a cliff hanger. I guess I'm getting soft. There will be some once in a while just to keep you on your toes. LOL

So Ron went swimming after saving Kim, Joss and their horses. Now I left a few hints in the last chapter as well as some others and I am trying to see who picks up on them….and a few guys are getting some of it.

Now I want to send major kudos to CajunBear73, he's been my beta for four years. That's four years of editing _my_ stuff, he needs like a medal or something…or a _bottle_ of something. Thanks CB I really appreciate the work.

I also want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed or reviewed 'TH' or any of my other work. As usual I will say something about the reviews and here it is: CB73, yay for the water. We figured Ron could swim, well at least dog paddle. I'd like to tell you when Kim finds out who this Zorro guy is, but it will be in the next book. Levi2000a1, well I thought that a nice little Kim rescue would be nice and romantic and she could pay Ron back appropriately…..unfortunately my mind doesn't really work that way and no Handy Mandy. The ox will return later (I think he needs a rest for now). Cabriel, will James act badly if Ron breathes the same air as Kim? Well I hadn't thought of it that way. And the ox is…

Pbow, Ethyl is well Ethyl. But nice idea for Fred, I might have to do something about that. As for Zero vs Zorro, Ron's brain was just moving in random patterns of thought when he slipped that one out to Wade. I can reveal good ole Frank Zorro will appear again a few times…..how many? Lemme see, I think three in book one and once in book two. Now when do the bad guys come to Middleton…**soon**.

Anon (man you need to enable your PM's on your site ya know.) Guys this is for 'R&R' so everybody chill for a moment, Ron feels he has responsibilities because he received mystical powers and he also knows that he is in the minority, if everyone had those powers it would look like Stan Lee wrote it. Ron also loves and feels the need to protect his friends and family because he realizes that his enemies will prey on them. As for magic; I don't think I mentioned magic. The MMP isn't Magical Monkey Power, it's Mystical Monkey Power (and Ronnie boy has to work at using it...yeah he turns out like a p**ck, but remember he was a soldier and soldiers especially combat soldiers can be very tough guys when pushed, now when someone hurts your pregnat spouse and kidnaps your kid and tries to kill your sister-in-law and her unborn child...what are you gonna do? Me I'd have a gun in my hand and go hunting for the basta***ds.) Anyway thanks for the review there I do appreciate it and just to let you know there are more tales coming in the 'Once Again' ARC as soon as I can get to them.

Jimmy1201, ya gotta love them Montana cowboys…..now we are gonna get to see a little more of them…..well not enough to get hormonally crazed cowgirls reading this fic, but you're gonna have to wait a bit for that one. Readejunkie, Ron get a break…..from me? You wish. Anyway when Kimmie gets back I'm sure she will _comfort _him (though not enough to get this tale banned!)

Dang that took a while, let's get on with it,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 33

"Well look who's alive….finally.", a voice snarked through the darkness. Then, "You owe me ten bucks.", the usually annoying and sophisticated voice of Will Du sounded off as the blond began to come to his senses, and aggravating the blond more than just a little.

"Geeze, do you have to talk _all_ the time Du? I was just getting around to enjoying the afterlife a little, but you had to keep droning on and on. I mean they even had a nice funeral for me and both of my friends showed up. I figure the devil just sent me back to shut you up because you were finally getting to him too.", Ron groaned as he held his head and opened an eye. His voice sounding funny since he still had the synthesizer activated, "Are you sure I'm not dead and you're just here to bother me?"

"I see you are in good spirits Stoppable-san."

"_Oh Lord,_ not you too? Why didn't I get stuck under a rock and peacefully drown?", Ron gasped as his other eye opened searching for the face that went with that voice, "There is no way I feel like practicing tonight, I don't care what you say. Just beat me where I lay. Maybe I can get some sleep afterward. Are you getting even with me for jumpstarting your love life?"

"I am, like you, doing my duty.", Antubi countered.

"_Sure_."

"Hey remember what happened the other night?", Ron asked still out of it and dazed.

"Stoppable-san that is something that we should discuss in private while not in the presence of 'others'.", Sensei's aide suggested as he applied a pressure point to Ron's rib cage to get is attention.

"Ah, you prick…why did you….Oh, yeah OK.", the light bulb turned on in his head Ron caught himself as Will Du looked over at him too.

XX

At that point Agent Du was busy speaking lowly into his headset to the co-pilot in the cockpit or he might have caught on. "Yes Lieutenant Gross, tell Mr. Chance that we picked up Sergeant Zorro, he has some injuries and we are transporting him to a GJ facility for treatment, from there he will deploy again. Thank them for rescuing Miss Possible and her cousin; if they ever need anything give us a call."

"Yes Sir Agent Du, I will send that information to the crew. Do you want that information shared further?"

"Yes though I know that Dr. Load is monitoring our transmissions please make him officially aware of the situation, I'm sure Miss Possible and her relatives will ask questions in time."

"Very well Sir."

XX

"Stoppable-san it is important to keep up your training so for the rest of the week you must workout twenty-five minutes longer each day.", Sensei's aide informed the blond teen, "It will be your honor to do so."

"Swell, thank the Lord for small favors.", the blond teen frowned still being sarcastic, his attitude in the sewer at the moment, "Are you sure you're not related to Yori?"

"I am not related to Yorisihi-sama.", Antubi replied, then thought because he knew that Ron didn't need the information_, 'closely that is.'_

XX

"Oh no, you're not getting out of our deal that easily, Amateur.", Du informed Ron, using the term to get his attention, we have plans to keep you busy this fall and winter with or without Miss Possible. Doctor Director makes sure she gets her money's worth when she makes a deal."

Ron, with his eyes closed and one arm over his face, gave Will Du one half of the 'Peace Sign' to show just how much he cared at the moment.

"Yeah sure, wake me when we get in, maybe this way I can get some sleep. Hey, anybody have any arsenic?", Ron quipped as he began to feel like a person who had been beaten badly and then almost drowned, which he had. All in all it had been a crappy day.

"Unfortunately Stoppable-san we are almost home to your Middleton, Colorado,", Ron's 'partner in crime' informed him, "so you might as well sit up."

"I hate you.", Ron stated, but he did as suggested, "Drop me off at home. I have to get some sleep before Mister, _Slash_, Coach Barkin decides to have my butt stomped in the mud by three tons of prime Colorado football player beef. Gawd, I hope I remember the plays assigned for study last night." The blond teen now frowned remembering the assignment and tried to remember which plays they were.

"There is no mud in Middleton Stoppable-san, it has not rained in two weeks…you are aware of that.", Narotu informed Ron with an evil grin, "You will have to settle for brick hard dirt."

"It was a …. Oh never mind, when are we due in?"

"Thirty minutes Stoppable.", Will answered.

"That means I can get twenty minutes of sleep. Now if you will kindly shut your trap I can get some much needed beauty rest though Du I could say that you're tied with me by being beaten with an ugly stick.", Ron growled as he forced himself to relax.

X

"Thanks for the ride guys, Antubi I will see you soon.", Ron informed them as the hover jet landed at the high school instead of his home like he asked.

Will Du turned serious, "Here's your brain bucket Stoppable. Look at it once in a while to see just how lucky you are. Now get some rest you have about three hours before sunup."

"Yeah let my buddy get off and he can call from my house.", Ron told him.

"No need Stoppable-san I called our 'support' and my ride will be here in almost five minutes I will be on the way before you arrive at your home. I will see you tomorrow night.", the aide informed Ron.

"Thanks for the warning, want me to bring a list of things you and your girlfriend can do?", Ron smiled as he offered his hand to the two men who accepted it.

"Thank you for your concern; however I have this situation under control."

"Thanks Willie it _was_ my favorite helmet too, I guess it was like trying to protect a ball bearing with a paper cup.", Ron snorted as he turned and headed home holding on to the helmet as if it was a long lost friend.

X

Silently Ron Stoppable walked stiffly back to his home, _'Well the sun isn't up yet so maybe I can get some sleep.'_

After he entered his room and shut the door he stripped and looked at a black and blue body in the mirror. _'Hey handsome you come around here often?',_ Ron snorted softly knowing the bruises were going to begin to hurt….probably during football practice in a few hours. Sighing he walked naked as a jaybird into his bathroom for a shower….a hot steamy shower.

Twenty minutes later the blond teen laid his still wet hair down on his pillow after making sure the alarms were set. "What a day.", Ron groaned as he slipped into slumber.

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

The 'Top' Agent of GJ sat in front of his boss to be debriefed on the previous day's events. "So just how did Stoppable survive his little swim adventure?", Dr. Director asked with a small smile, silently amazed at him living through the adventure.

"He's either good, lucky or both. Abilities that would be very useful to GJ if you don't mind my saying so. It might be fun to see how much he can handle.", Will informed the leader of the UN's law enforcement arm.

"He also has a knack to stay unobserved, and not everyone can do that. OK locate all the film we've got stored away…from somewhere..and get all the information you can about Stoppable and re-start 'The Ron Stoppable….', what the hell did we call that project? Oh yes the 'Ron Factor'."

Will remembered the onetime study, "Truthfully, I don't remember Ma'am..maybe that's the name."

"Oh put it through the codename generator and see what it comes up with. After he graduates from his high school I want a full report with the intention to offer a position to him and Miss Possible.", Betty told him.

"So, the Academy then, there's only a few slots available.", he reminded her.

"Yes Will if they are still together I will have them teamed as they are. Both are good on their own, but they have some deficiencies. When they are together they become very solid even as 'raw' as they are right now. Just think what they'll be like when they get 'proper' training together.", Betty's eye twinkled.

"I agree, if they are going to be a couple it would make sense….but what would we do if they break up?", he inquired.

"I don't know yet; maybe we move one or the other to Europe. Probably Stoppable, though that would be a last resort if they can't stand each other."

"Stoppable does have a knack for languages doesn't he?", Will asked.

"Yes he does, it's in his file. Somehow he has these off the cuff abilities. Have you noticed that he looks so clumsy that he even trips and breaks things….now how does he do that at just the right time?", Dr. Director thought aloud, getting Du's attention at the comment.

"Ma'am might I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead Will."

"I think that we should get our own Martial Arts Instructors in here and have them watch Stoppable and see what they think. We know Possible has a lot of Martial Arts training, maybe Stoppable has watched her so long that he has developed his own style when he trains with that 'friend' of his.", Will told her, "I don't know, maybe it's nothing and just lack of sleep, but something about him is gnawing at the back of my brain."

"Now you know some of the things I've been dealing with Will. Go and get some sleep, you've had a long night….again. I'm going off duty as well, the overwatch staff can handle operations.", Betty dismissed Du.

"Thank you Ma'am."

XXX

_The Crooked D, Montana:_

The teenaged red head slowly came to her senses and as she thought her eyes moistened, _'That guy…..he gave himself up….for me….what can I do to repay him? How can I repay him?'_

'_I have to talk to Wade; maybe he can help me do something for that guy's family?'_

Looking outside Kim could see the sun beginning to rise, and unable to wait any longer, picked up her Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button. After a minute the image of a pajama clad African-American pre-teen filled the LCD of her device. "Morning Kim, sorry about taking so long but it was a long night.", Wade explained.

"I suppose you know about what happened last night?"

"Yeah I was the guy who called for the hover jet, remember? I monitored the activity. You didn't hear me because I wouldn't have been able to add anything Kim.", Wade explained.

"Yeah I do. Wade what happened to that guy that helped me and Joss get aboard to safety? I wanna sorta thank him or his family for what he did. I don't know what to do or how to go about it.", Kim asked and then explained as there was a knock on her door. "Just a minute Wade, someone is here, be right back."

True to her word Kim was right back as a second red headed female entered his vision.

"Good morning Wade, dear.", Anne greeted him.

"Good morning Doctor Possible. Anyway getting back to last night Kim, you don't have to worry. Sergeant Zorro was picked up about hour or two after you were dropped off at the ranch.", Wade informed them.

"He's safe?", Kim exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kim, you were exhausted and asleep, so yes he has some bumps and bruises and looked like a drowned rat, but Frank Zorro is being released this morning and then he's going somewhere to continue his work.", Wade explained knowing he'd better lie real good to get Kim not to find this 'mystery' Frank.

"Can you connect me to him? I'd like to thank him….."

"I'm afraid not right now Kim, he's offline. I think he was out real late last night and is either sleeping or in an infirmary or both."

Anne cut in, "Well Wade can you get word to him that I, my husband and of course Kimmie really appreciate what he did and if he ever needs anything all he has to do is call and use his name."

"Yes Ma'am I will pass that information along. Do you need anything else?"

"No Wade we are fine here and we'll talk when we get back. How is Ronald by the way?"

"He's going to get up in a few minutes, morning practice you know. As a matter of fact I am going to give him a wakeup call, if his bios don't come online soon."

"We'll let you get to your wakeup call Wade, can you connect us with Ronald when you're done?", Anne inquired as Kim nodded with a smile.

"Uh as Kim can tell you, Ron in the morning is not a pretty sight.", Wade informed her.

"Oh he hasn't gotten better?", Anne inquired glancing at her daughter who was turning red wondering how many times her daughter was around Ron first thing in the morning.

"I don't think 'Ron in the morning' will ever be civilized as most normal human beings are considered.", Wade chuckles.

"I totally understand Wade, talk to you later….. and thanks for calling those guys in to save my ass.", Kim took control of her device back over and shut it down and into standby.

"How do you feel after some sleep Kimmie?", Anne asked her daughter, after hearing that Kim's and Joss' rescuer was indeed safe.

"A lot better, I think I'm going to help around the ranch today though. I'm a little upset about everything and want to calm down before I talk to Ron.", Kim replied.

"Are you crushing on this Frank guy?"

"Huh…Mommmm, no way he's got to be wayyy older than me and I have a perfectly good BF. There is no way I'm going to turn Ronnie in for some 'new' model.", Kim responded in a way that her Mother hoped for.

"Good, I want you to know that even if your Father has reservations about the boy who has your attention, I do not and I hope you and Ronald make a life together.", Anne told her daughter.

"Thanks Mom that means more than you know. Can I tell that to Ronnie?"

"I think information like this ought to be kept where it is secure and away from the evil male Y chromosome.", Anne snorted, "Your Father might overhear."

"I suppose you're right Mom, but is that covered in the secret 'Women's Manual'?", Kim chuckled after remembering what Ron said about not being able to understand the fairer sex.

"I suppose you can say that honey. Now what are you going to do this morning?"

"First off I am going get dressed then go down to the kitchen and get some coffee and see what's for breakfast. I hope it's not chili; we had that for dinner last night. Then I am going for a little walk to stretch out some.", Kim stated her morning plans.

"That sounds like fun, may I join you?"

"Sure Mom, I'll meet you down in the kitchen."

"Give me about twenty minutes honey."

XXX

_The Load home:_

'_Well Ron, it's time you got your behind outta that too soft bed.',_ Wade mused as he typed in a command into his computer.

The genius could see the results of his work as the bed suddenly tipped over sending the soundly sleeping form onto the rug beside the twin sized bed.

XX

_The Stoppable home:_

"Groan, what the….", Ron whimpered as cold spray covered him waking him up completely, "I **hate** you Wade, I'm gonna find you, come over there and take you out to the mall to go shopping…..for frilly underwear like the girls wear."

"Rise and shine Ron. You told me how important it was to not be late for football practice.", Wade's laughing image showed up on the computer monitor sitting on the desk across the room.

"How the hell…..oh did you do that Wade?", Ron asked now wide awake and already feeling the scrapes and bruises that he had gotten the night before.

Wade answered with a snicker, "Go get a shower Ron and fix some breakfast. You'll feel better…..in about two weeks."

"Yeah, yeah I'm moving and uninstall that damned sprinkler Wade or I'm not going on any more missions. I don't care if God himself needs me.", Ron threatened getting up still grumbling to himself.

"You too Rufus.", Ron added seeing the mole rat was amused at what was going on.

"Hnk shower pewhew.", the pink rodent taunted pointing with one eye squinting open towards the bathroom door with the other paw somehow holding onto his nose.

"Ha ha see how good you smell if you went swimming in a creek for a couple hours.", Ron tried to rant but was too tired, "Uh I still smell like week old fish."

X

Fifteen minutes later a still not amused Ron Stoppable pulled on a pair of cargo shorts and a blue and white bowling shirt that had the name 'Mad Dog' embroidered on the left chest. He slipped on a pair of sandals and made his way downstairs where he met his Mom who was making coffee.

"Good morning Ronald. Did you get whatever you had to do done last night?", Barb Stoppable asked.

"Yeah Mom, everything is fine. You want me to make breakfast this morning?"

"You just relax Son. I'll make you scrambled eggs with cheese and toast."

"Thanks Mom…"

"**Cheeeeessssse**.", a small voice squeaked from upstairs.

"Well guess who's up now.", Ron stated as he stepped back from the doorway to keep from getting run over by a rapidly moving pink streak he knew was on the way now.

Only seconds later the naked mole rat was sitting in his own high chair looking expectantly for the plate that had his name on it. "Rufus is getting faster I think Ronald.", Barb observed. "Wait a minute Rufus and I'll give you a little cheddar to snack on while the eggs finish."

The Matriarch of the Stoppable family quickly opened the refrigerator, pulled out a package and set it on a cutting board on the counter.

"Hnk sorry.", Rufus chittered as Barb worked, cutting four medium sized slices to keep the pink rodent occupied for the time it cooked to finish the eggs.

"Coffee Mom?", Ron inquired as he opened a cabinet to get out mugs.

"Thank you Dear.", she responded as she loaded up the cheesy eggs on Rufus' plate and set it in front of him in his 'special' high chair.

"Where's Dad, Mom?", Ron asked.

"He has an early breakfast meeting with some lawyers, so I stayed here to get breakfast for you guys.", Barb stopped and looked at her watch, "I expect for him to pick me up for further meetings in a little while, they are specialists from out of town."

"Oh what do they do?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that right now Ronnie, but why don't you sit down and eat? Don't you have to be at the high school soon?"

Ron knew his Mother didn't and usually couldn't reveal some of the things she was working on so he didn't ask any more questions on the matter knowing that she would tell him what she could without him probing too far.

"Yeah Mom, Mr. Barkin is going to see how tough we are today.", Ron informed her hoping she didn't look too closely at the scrapes and bruises that covered much of his body, but seeing her eyes narrow he knew he had failed.

"Stand up and turn around.", Mrs. Stoppable ordered now after she had taken a bite of her own eggs, not understanding that doing so would enable the rodent to eye her breakfast as well as Ron's.

"Where did you get those?", she touched one of now mostly black marks.

"Uh football practice Mom.", Ron sorta lied since some of the bruises _were_ from hits that he had taken since joining the team.

"Why are you so bruised up?"

"Well it happens to those who haven't played much of the game. By the time most guys get to varsity they've been playing for a while and their bodies actually gets used to this so you don't get bruised up as often….Steel Toe said it in an interview about wrestling, that it's called 'Taking your knocks'. It just takes a while for the body to get used to that. Dave warned me that this would happen.", Ron explained embellishing the tale, trying to baffle his Mom with a little BS.

"And yet you try to play this foolish game?", Barb frowned not wanting her son beaten in such a way.

"Mom there are a few reasons I do this, anyway at least it isn't rugby."

"Such as….", Barb asked ignoring the rugby comment.

Ron Stoppable took a breath and let it out slowly before beginning, "Ohkay Mom, here goes; I need the extracurricular activity or Barkin is gonna be on my can. Besides this also looks good on a college application. Football **is** _kinda_ fun, that is when five or six guys aren't lying on top of ya. The guys are real close and I've actually made more friends than I ever had before. Next is my girlfriend is the head cheerleader, I want to make her proud of me….so I'm making an effort to be more 'normal' than ever. I found that I **am** fairly good at this sport, all that training running away from those bad guys actually paid off." Ron now paused hoping that this was enough for his Mother.

"There's something else isn't there Ronald?"

"Yeah one more thing, but I didn't want to bring it up 'cause you'd think I'm shallow."

"What is it?", Barb inquired.

"Bonnie Rockwaller….remember her?"

"Yes the girl you has said all those nasty comments about you."

"Well 'little Miss Nose-Up-In-The-Air's' boyfriend went off to college, and he **was** the star on the team before he went to college. If I do well it will really torque her head bolts.", Ron quipped.

"So you're doing this to try and date that little tramp?", Barb looked at her son getting ready to give him a lecture, only slightly confused by his terminology.

"Huh, no **NO**. Mom that's **just** icing on the cake, I mean seeing her turn purple 'cause she'll be flustered is icing on the cake. I do not want to have anything to do with that girl. I have my girl as long as she'll have me.", Ron clarified calming the middle aged woman down, "And little miss tramp Rockwaller isn't my type. If you catch me dating her you can disown me."

Barb sighed knowing how teens could treat each other but warned, "OK you have my permission to make Miss Rockwaller's life a little difficult since she has vocally beat on you for the last six years, but do **not** take it too far."

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron was happy now as he dug back into what was left on his plate since Rufus had begun to clean his, "I will only do what is necessary. And Rufus buddy you are more pig than rat." The blond teen picked up the rodent and set him back in his high chair.

Ron quickly finished his eggs and toast and then the coffee to before getting up and clearing off the table. After filling his coffee mug twice with water and drinking it he informed Barb, "Mom I gotta get going, if I'm late it's ten laps and I don't feel like two and a half miles in full gear after practice."

"Have fun Dear, I'll let Rufus down. He's late for his first morning nap."

"Thanks Mom, he has to rest up, school starts after next week. I'll see you later, I'm gonna ride my crappy old scooter."

"Well Ronnie, at least it's safe and doesn't go too fast. Remember to wear your helmet.", Barb cautioned still worried about her baby.

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron knew better than to get snarky with his Mother like he had some of the other people he had dealt with lately_. 'Mom isn't afraid to ground this skinny white boy.',_ he mused.

X

Twenty minutes later Ron found himself in the locker room. Seeing he was the first to get there besides the coaches he quickly removed his bowling shirt and replaced it and the undershirt with the issued 'Mad Dog' varsity football tee-shirt to keep certain things hidden. In a few minutes he changed into shorts and his hip pads and pulled on his pants. The blond teen waited until other members of the team began arriving before he donned his shoulder pads and slipped his socks on. Then he grabbed his cleats and helmet and exited the area to leave room for others.

"Hey Ron wait up.", Dave Alberts called out.

"What's up Dave?"

"Go into the meeting room we're going to spend a few minutes with a skull session before we hit the field.", the quarterback informed him.

"Sure thanks, it saves me from going out and getting my laps in early.", Ron smiled knowing he could put his cleats on in the room without harming the floors.

Dave glanced at his running back/friend, "Hey what's wrong with your arm Stoppable?"

"Huh? What do ya mean?", Ron replied not thinking about his adventure the night before.

"Arm, your arm…you didn't get beat that bad yesterday."

"Oh that…I uh tripped at home and fell down the steps.", Ron informed him, "The lights were out and I was too lazy to turn them on. I'll bet you don't know what it's like to be clumsy."

"Oh, you'd better be more careful.", Dave cautioned.

"Yeah thanks….I'll try, see you and the guys in the classroom.", Ron added moving along before anyone else could question him further.

X

"Alright listen up.", Coach Barkin yelled to quiet those who were still in their first week of 'authorized' practices. "We are going to really hit this morning after agility drills. Hit and then hit some more. We are going to wear that seven-man sled out and you ladies are going to have your work cut out for you since I have new springs on the seven-man, the two-man and the four-man sleds."

Steve Barkin crossed his arms across his chest in amusement. "Every one of you will get his time on every position on the sleds even you, Macaulay." Every one of the Mad Dogs looked at the small field goal kicker, with smiles on their faces, "That includes you too, Alberts and Stoppable."

Ron knew better than to comment and just looked around not having used these pieces of equipment before.

"Don't worry Ron, if the linemen can do it so can we. Anyway this is normal here at Middleton.", Dave reassured the running back.

"He can't kill us, it's against the law and would piss off the School Board 'cause they'd have to tell our parents what happened.", Curt snorted while sitting behind Dave.

"If he kills me he can't pick on me anymore.", Ron smiled, "Mom sure will be annoyed, by that and having to attend my funeral."

"So will your main squeeze.", Tank Woodson added, "and Possible would look so cute in black."

"More than you know.", Ron snarked, remembering Middleton Days earlier in the spring drawing confused looks from some of the guys. "_What_?", the blond stated as he caught the stares.

"How?", Curt began to ask.

"I date her remember? Now let's shut up before Coach Barkin kills us.", Ron told them not realizing that the former Marine was indeed watching and was smiling at all his hard work over the years paying off with Stoppable trying to shut others up.

"Stoppable.", he finally called out.

"Yes Sir.", Ron tried to hide in his seat, but was unable to because his equipment made him larger.

"Four extra laps after practice."

"Yes Sir." Ron knew better than to argue with the former Marine.

No one else received the extra punishment.

XX

_Out on the practice field:_

"Alright ladies…Monkey Rolls, so snap it up tight.", Barkin ordered making sure there were three even lines for the 'skilled' positions, "The better and crisper you do this the less of them you do….let's move it."

Forty yards away, Ron looked over to Coach Roberts and the drill he was running with the so-called unskilled positions working on the blocking sleds.

Having a good sweat going, Ron was feeling pretty good about himself, not noticing that practice was already two hours long.

**Tweeet**

"Water break!", Roberts yelled out pointing to the large yellow containers with cups alongside.

Sixty young men, sweating profusely, stopped what they were doing and jogged over to the coolers to rehydrate.

"Hey Curt how do you feel?", Ron asked as he held his paper cup in a slightly trembling hand.

"Just as crappy as you look Stoppable, we usually get about three days like this in Hell Week."

"Why do they call it 'Hell Week when it's two weeks long?", Ron inquired, his mind suddenly wondering why.

"It sounds better then Hell Month Ron,", Dave Alberts chuckled, "which is how long it feels."

"Ya know sometimes Dads show up for this, but never Moms. I wonder why?", one of the receivers asked.

"So they don't laugh at us. Remember they had to go through labor so we are here. They're probably at a local bar having a couple right now laughing about getting even.", Curt snorted.

Five minutes later Coach Barkin roared, "Change, backs and ends: sleds."

Coach Roberts looked at his new charges, "Now if you haven't had the wonderful opportunity to try out this sled, these are the _blocking_ sleds. Their primary use is to get linemen used to hitting and moving something that doesn't want to move and it doesn't complain too much. It also gets you used to working together and after a while you will begin to see how to make it work.

'_Yay.',_ Ron thought as he lined up in front of the two man sled with another back in his three point stance_, 'I'll bet Drakken or Dementor thought up something like this, the next time I meet them I'm gonna stomp them into the ground.'_

**Tweet**

'Thud'

"What was **that** Stoppable?", Roberts stared down at him as he was laying there not even commenting on the pathetic effort.

"I bounced off.", Ron laid there stunned stating the obvious.

"Yeah ya just figured that out? You do not just have to hit the thing, you have to get your legs under you and drive it after the initial pop. Get up and watch, all of you backs watch, cause most of you do not know how to do this.", Roberts ordered knowing he was going to have to teach this and was using Ron Stoppable as his scapegoat to make a point.

After a long thirty minutes the group jogged over to the seven man sled.

Roberts began, "Now this is where teamwork pays off. You all have to give the same effort to move the sled in a way where it doesn't just spin. You have to drive it straight."

After twenty tiring minutes they were finally beginning to get the hang of it.

XXX

_Crooked D, Montana:_

Kim and Anne, now dressed and having eaten breakfast, walked to the barn slowly, thoroughly enjoying the morning sunshine on their faces. "This_ is_ nice isn't it honey?", Anne asked her daughter.

"Sigh, yeah Mom I have to admit I am having a good time at Uncle Slim's ranch, but I do so miss Ronnie.", her daughter replied.

"I know you do honey, and it was underhanded the way your Father sprung this on us. It would have been nice if Ronald was here too.", Anne frowned.

"Well he can't Mom, he has pre-season practice now. The first game is in about three weeks and the Mad Dogs have to be ready."

"They have that rite of passage thing they do….What's it called now?"

"Hell Week Mom, that's when they go over about everything they need and are going to try and do on the field for the whole season. It's real hard. So Ronnie wouldn't even have time to think of me. Maybe it's better up here….at least for him. With Mr. Barkin I think it's more of a torture session."

"Well I can tell you that we get a lot of those young men in the hospital during this time of year mostly with leg injuries, but we do get some concussions too. We even had a poor boy from Lowerton with a severe brain injury. I almost lost him. He's no longer playing the game now.", Anne informed Kim.

"What happened Mom?"

"His equipment wasn't fitted correctly and his helmet came off when three of them collided.", Anne explained then paused as Kim looked at her in worry.

"Momm?", Kim asked in worry as her Mother continued.

"For some reason the boys keep getting bigger and faster and when you have more mass and speed…..well sometimes it's not a good thing. I am part of a group of Brain Surgeons that are looking into this. Protective equipment is much better than it was only five years ago, the things they have now make the equipment that they had when I was in high school seems like it came out of the stone age. I'm sure that Middleton takes all the precautions that they can, but remember football can be dangerous.", Anne advised.

"Yeah I know, I saw Ron do some things out there….He like bounced off and kept going looking for another way to get further down the field."

"You have been very good for Ronald honey and he has been very good for you.", Anne smiled thinking about the future now for a moment with hope knowing her 'third' son was growing up and her daughter was definitely taking notice and had staked out her claim.

"When you get home I expect you to give him a full body rub to ease his aches and pains….well within reason of course.", Anne had to add at the end seeing Kim turn a deep red.

"Thanks Mom, just keep 'Mister Nobody-Is-Good-Enough-For-My-Baby' busy and I'll take care of Ron.", Kim responded as they approached the barn where they noticed that Joss was cleaning the stalls.

XXX

_Susan's Café. Upperton, Colorado:_

"Mr. Stoppable the trust that you have invested with Mr. Sainter's Group is definitely growing, but are you sure that you want to make these changes that you have listed here.", Michael Winterbottom, one the four men who were seated around an isolated table asked, after checking on the several changes to the document that Dean Stoppable had written down and passed around.

"Yes Mr. Winterbottom, I want to add the name listed in case something happens to me and my spouse before my son reaches the age of twenty-two. You will have to explain the situation to that person at that time, since we won't be here…you know? The extra account is for to fund a first class education for someone very special to Barbara and myself as well as my son. The change in the number of dependents in the Stoppable household is because we are attempting to adopt a child. We will fill in the details later when we have them.", Dean instructed.

"Yes I see. That name the educational fund is for is a _very_ special one, so is she aware of any of this? We will create the account and fund it with what should be more than an adequate amount to go to a first class school anywhere and cover all her expenses.", the lawyer and tax specialist replied as he closely continued to read, "When do you want to announce this to the recipient?"

"She's quite unaware at this point and I think just after she graduates from high school would be an appropriate time, so June sixth of next year. The person that gets this assistance is not to know before that date. I ask that either you or one other main partners in the firm be the one who hand delivers this.", Dean instructed.

"I will do as you require, but one question, why do you not want to be the one who takes care of this and deliver the notice?"

"I prefer this done in this manner. It looks more professional. As of this moment the receiver is a very special person in all my family's lives, but that may not last forever. This way it doesn't look like we are buying affections if they don't 'go the distance'.", Dean explained, "We just want to show our affection and help this person out."

"I believe I understand. We will have the paperwork ready to be signed in a local associate's office in two weeks. Is that soon enough?", Winterbottom asked.

"I think that would be sufficient. Please look into all eventualities and prepare for them.", Dean Stoppable told him.

"Since we are covering this now, who do you want in line as a beneficiary in case something happens to the whole family?"

"I need to discuss this with my wife, but I think the recipient of the college scholarship would be a worthwhile person to receive the assets if there are no survivors. Ronald already has a Last Will and Testament stating this already. I suppose Barbara and I need to update our Wills as well. Could you have those documents updated so that we can sign them?"

"But of course Mr. Stoppable, we will make it legal so that no one can challenge these documents in court. Well they may challenge, but the court costs to lose a battle like this should cause anyone to back off."

"Good because I am hungry, I suggest the Denver Omelets, they are divine here.", Dean laughed since a lot of things were off his mind now.

"That's what I wanted to hear Mr. Stoppable; my wife has me on this fruit and bread diet for breakfast. After six months on the diet, I'm craving something a little different.", Witherbottom replied as the waitress arrived after receiving Dean's signal they were ready to order.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

Steve Barkin looked over his troop then called out the next drill, "Offense: Center, two guards, Whiney, Alberts and Stoppable. Defense: Shambles, both defensive ends, Enders and Woodson. I want to hear some pops. Offense you have three plays to go twenty yards. Defense, they'd better not score. Or you're doing a mile with Stoppable after practice."

All the teens snapped their helmets and the offense huddled. "Twenty-four dive on two, I-set….Alternate", Dave instructed, "Break"

The offense came out and lined up in the normal pro-set they normally used and then when the line went to the 'set' position the running back and fullback moved to their new positions causing the defense to shift. This time Stoppable, the smaller running back, lined up in front with Whiney a yard behind.

"Hut, hut.", Dave called as everyone now moved.

Ron opened up his arms right on top and left on the bottom to receive the hand off. The Alberts pulled the pigskin back as the slight blond teen slammed into the hole, meeting the linebacker filling it with a loud and distinctive _pop_ rather than the crunch usually heard from this kind of football contact. The All-State Linebacker and the new running back paused in the hole from the collision before their driving legs caused them to move forward again. For his size the new player using the new skills he had learned on the blocking sled a couple of hours before was able to maintain his block as he moved the much bigger player off towards the sideline, taking two others with him.

Meanwhile:

Dave Alberts shoved the football into Curt Whiney's gut and the large running back shifted to full speed and was looking for someone to run over as he lowered his head and shoulders to make sure that all any tackler had as a target was the pads and his knees. The six foot, two hundred and sixty-three pound running back soon found he was the defensive backfield. One linebacker was able to shed his block and tried to make the play, but Whiney literally ran over him and lumbered over twenty-two yards before stepping out of bounds.

**Tweet!**

"That's a mile you owe me Defense, make sure you keep Stoppable company He gets into a lot of trouble if he's not supervised properly.", Barkin threw down his clipboard and yelled, "Alright…again!"

In the huddle this time Alberts told his team mates, ""Twenty-four dive on first sound, I-set….Standard….Eyes. Break."

This time the offense lined up in the 'I' position. Whiney was in his three point stance and glanced to his right. A yard behind him Ron half stood half crouched with his hands on his knees and also glanced right. The line was not down yet. "Set!", Dave called when everyone moved. Curt dove straight into the 'one' hole, Ron took a half step to his right as if to follow Curt and sprinted towards to 'two' hole, then cut to the outside where he saw 'daylight' and turned on the afterburners as only a kid who had been chased for the last three years by the biggest and meanest goons around while trying to save his and his partner's lives.

Ron looked over his shoulder and stepped out of bounds after thirty yards, then jogged back to the huddle tossing the ball back to Barkin.

"Not a bad run Stoppable, alright listen up Thirty-six power. And you ladies better make it look good.", Coach Barkin told them.

As they huddled up he waved two more defenders in place to see how the offense was going to block more people with only the number of people that they started with.

Dave looked up and saw what was happening, "Shit that prick Barkin is stacking the deck. Pro-set Twenty-six Power. Curt buddy you have to run over a middle linebacker, Ron look out they're trying to bury you. On three. Ready break."

Brain Arbuckle snorted, "What are you going to do now Stoppable? Have your girlfriend save your ass? When you're buried I wonder who she's gonna cuddle with, maybe I'll give her a chance."

"I hope you have good medical coverage jerk.", Ron growled lowly as he began to feel very powerful.

"Set.", the linemen moved to their positions. This time Ron had lined up on the right and Curt on the left.

"Hut….Hut, _hut_.", Dave called causing the linemen and Curt Whiney to move. After half a count Ron took another half step, by then the charging fullback was all the way to Dave and was giving a fake that had two linebackers converging on him already.

Alberts then reverse spun and reached out slipping the ball into an already accelerating Ron's gut as he ran towards the tackle position. The offensive center had stepped to the left and had an angle on the defensive tackle who had taken the fake, and the guard and end were both blocking down. Ron's first step had caused the defense to shift slightly and now, even though outmanned the offensive line had the angles, they needed to cut off and isolate most of the defense from one or two players

This left Ron facing an outside linebacker and a cornerback. Seeing that the two planned on 'eating his lunch', the blond dropped his head and made himself as small a target as possible about one count before contact.

Just as he reached them he switched the ball to his other arm to protect it as he extended a stiff-arm towards his pursuit.

_**Crunch**_

Ron kept his legs driving forward as he tried to split the linebacker and the cornerback. He slipped his fending arm back around the ball dropped his head until it was only three feet off the ground.

"Come on you two grab him.", Barkin screamed, turning red as the reluctant blond hero suddenly broke free of the arms and accelerated towards the sideline as three members of the defense began to close in.

One of the other linebackers slid down Ron's leg tripping him up and the rest dragged him down piling on to make sure that he didn't get out of the tackle.

**Tweet**

"Too slow Stoppable.", Barkin ranted, "If you don't get faster and tougher I'm gonna have to bench you."

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied as he got up and tossed the ball to the coach_. 'Crud they outnumbered us and I still got thirty yards out of the play.', _Ron frowned inside his helmet wondering what it was going to take to please the former Marine as he jogged back to the huddle.

Dave and Curt both patted Ron on the back, "Good job Ron, but we have a lot more to do."

X

**Tweet**

Steve Barkin looked at his men with a cold stare as he bellowed, "**Pathetic**, you losers are never going to win a game if you don't put some effort into it. Everybody, four laps…..defense and Stoppable an extra four laps."

The former, in some people's opinion, current, buffoon wisely kept his mouth shut and began his mile trek around the all-weather track with the whole team and then another mile with the defense. The blond was smart enough to stay to the outside to please his tormentor of the last three plus years.

"Why are you staying to the outside, it's shorter this way.", Tank Woodson asked Ron.

"You guys can get away with taking the easy way, but not me, Mr. Barkin has had it out for me for the last three centuries."

"You've only been here three years Ron, you're not like Brick.", Dave Alberts told him.

"It feels like three hundred years sometimes Dave.", Ron replied causing most around him to laugh.

The whole team trotted around the track, after one mile the rest of the team bid the defense and Ron Stoppable a nice run and slowly walked inside to their lockers and the waiting hot showers.

"Anyway why are you on the outside Stoppable?", Woodson asked again now that most of the guys had already left.

"I told you Tank, Barkin hates my ass and has since I was a freshman. It was something about a funny look. So he's been giving me extra homework and 'D' Hall anytime he gets the chance.", Ron informed him and some of the others who had drifted to the outside to listen.

"Is Possible that good of a fighter?", one of them inquired.

"Yeah she's all that 'good'."

"Are those bad guys as bad as we've heard?" another asked.

"Some of them like Professor Dementor and Doctor Drakken with Shego are bad news; all three have the ability to kill. I think Dementor might have done it already.", Ron enlightened them.

"So it's not for show then?"

Ron lifted up the back of his practice jersey left lower back, "The three scars in lines?"

Tank leaned in to see, "Oh man, what is that from?"

"Exploding golf balls.", Ron explained, "There's this crazy golfer out there…he's been banned from all sorts of tournaments. Anyway, he hits these golf balls that have timers on them and they blow up. He was in a real bad mood one day and KP was a little slow."

"Slow?"

"Yeah she got a concussion and we still went after him. Anyway Kim was hurt and I saw these three balls….Ya know there's something's the sidekick has to do."

"Did you at least get a kiss for it?", Tank asked now wondering just what did happen on some 'missions'.

"Uh no, that was late in our Freshman year. Kim didn't see me as anything but her best friend until the Prom last spring.", Ron explained.

"Do you have any more of those scars?", Mark Shambles asked this time.

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't count them ya know. I usually don't even go to the ER now. I have a medical staple gun."

"What? You like staple yourself up like they do in the Emergency Room?", Shambles gaped.

"Yeah, and for the ones I can't reach Rufus helps out. He's gotten pretty good. It takes too long to use a needle and thread. I usually do it in my room, but when Mom and Dad are around I use the tree house….Nobody bothers me and Rufus there. "KP comes around once in a while, but it's _my_ place."

"I'd wet my pants if I had to do that.", John Mickleson told him.

"Sometimes I do too.", Ron snorted as the other guys chuckle, "but it's better than bleeding out all over the place."

"Does Possible know about this?"

"Her Mom knows some, Dr. Possible used to stitch me up. I took an EMT course and they taught me how to do the regular stuff. I still can't set bones….not sure if I want to. But I can take care of scrapes and burns and stuff."

"And gashes and punctures too it looks like.", Woodson added, his opinion of Ron Stoppable raised quite a bit over the last few minutes.

"You guys gotta promise me something though.", Ron stated in a tone that got their attention.

"What's that?", Woodson asked.

"Ya can't tell KP….she really doesn't know about this stuff. I made her Mom promise not to tell her."

"Why?"

"If she knew she might not let me come with her. That white suit that Wade made is good, but it breaks sometimes. If I don't go with her, she might get hurt or killed. None of us want that. And you all would be responsible if she found out. So ya can't tell anybody.", Ron warned.

"OK.", Tank agreed, "None of these meatheads will mention anything, but you have to spill when you do her."

"No deal, I'm not gonna embarrass KP….ever."

"Dang and I was hoping for some juicy details. OK Stoppable, if anyone talks I'll take care of them for ya."

"Thanks.", Ron smiled as he held out his hand.

After they had finished their second mile, they entered the door to the locker room. As normal Ron took his time and soon was the only teen left. Quickly he then changed clothes without taking a shower, then walked out to his scooter and started it up. Once he donned his helmet that made him look like a wimp, he put the scooter in gear and rode the piece of junk home where he could take a private shower away from the prying eyes of his team mates.

Ron, however, knew to keep his mole rat happy he had to provide at least one Bueno Nacho meal a day, and he also knew that he was going to be busy after practice in the evening so he decided to accomplish his daily task now instead of later.

Soon the blond teen was walking inside of the 'main BN in the area, though it was still fairly early the iconic Tex-Mex corporation had not signed off on getting a breakfast menu and only had their regular fare which was fine with Ron since he wouldn't have to explain the change to his pink rodent.

"Hey Ned, morning.", Ron called to the teen waiting behind the counter while he noticed several teens cleaning and making sure things were read for when it started to get busy.

"Morning Ron, welcome to Bueno Nacho.", Ned replied then added, "How may we serve you today?"

"I'd like two, no make that three Nacos and two burritos and a chimerito….hummm and six tacos too.", Ron told his friend.

"Would you like any drinks with that?"

"Uh no, and the order is to go, Rufus is at home and I'm not _that_ big of a pig.", Ron said.

Ned looked at the chart and then punched in the items, "That's going to be four dollars and fifty-three cents."

"Wow Ned how can you guys make money with these prices?", Ron asked.

"I don't know, it's just how it comes up. You must be lucky."

"Yeah I guess."

"You are order twelve Ron, it'll be right up."

"Thanks."

In three minutes Ron was walking out when Ned called out, "Have a Bueno Nacho day Ron."

Though the blond teen's hands were full of cheesy goodies he half waved in return. He quickly walked to the scooter and stuffed the food into the panniers, got on the two wheeled ride and fastened his helmet in place. Moments later Ron was back on the street heading home to a hot shower, a probably waiting, yet still sleeping Rufus and some rest after lunch.

XXX

"Thanks for the help Aunt Anne and Kim. Cleanin' out the stalls sure aint as fun as almost drowning, but it has to be done.", Joss Possible explained to the other red heads as she wiped her sweaty brow with her sleeve.

"You spent time showing Kimmie around Joss and I think it was appropriate to pay you back in some way.", Anne explained they all looked up and saw a Robot Horse trot by.

"Ah wonder where ole Thunder has been?", the youngest of them asked.

"What do you mean?", Kim inquired.

"Well Thunder is just returning from somewhere and he's headin' over to Pa's work shop. He musta programmed Thunder to scout the fences.", Joss mused out loud.

Anne not knowing how the two younger girls might react asked, "Doesn't Slim use him to scout the fences, when it gets cloudy?"

"Yeah he does, with that rain last night he coulda just been caught out there and Pa might have told him to wait until the water went down.", Joss thought it out now that Anne had made a plausible excuse for the surveillance.

"I'll talk to one of the hands or maybe Pa to see what was going on. Anyway thanks for helping out. E'm gonna take a shower and get out of these sweaty duds. What are you guys gonna do?"

Anne smiled, "I think that's a great idea honey. I think I want to get cleaned up too."

Kim just nodded, "I think I'm going to take a little walk then get cleaned up. Later I want to work on some of my cheer stuff, if I don't do that every day I get a little rusty."

"Ya mean you have ta practice?", Joss looked at Kim wide eyed.

"Yes I do Joss, all the time. Some of its natural, but the rest of it is hard work."

XXXXX

Kim Possible and all her family and friends as well as the canon places and events in the show Kim Possible belong to the show, 'Kim Possible's', creators and the Disney Corporation and its band of hired thugs…..errr I mean highly respected lawyers and not myself nor my beta CajunBear73. I mean not only do we not own any of KP, but we don't even make any money off this little hobby of ours….not even enough to give enable us to buy booze to give us DTs.

Also I need to promote two stories that Bearsent176 is putting out at the moment they are the Kim and Roman series based on Unheard Flipper's 'The Truth About Kim and Ron' and 'Storm Chaser'. We just posted the 18th Kim/Roman tale (they are all shorts) and 'Storm Chaser' is going to move a little faster now.

I'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	34. Chapter 34

Hi everybody and welcome back to 'Ron's little adventures'. I mean what has the boy done lately? He's gotten stomped on the football field, got into a fight with Shego and got his butt kicked, and went swimming. Man does the tow headed blond seem to keep busy. LOL

I want to thank everyone who has read 'The Hunter' so far. Now remember in the original disclaimer and warning there are things that are going to happen which won't be nice or funny and very un-Disney like, I will let you know before that happens so don't worry. I also want to thank my beta and sometimes coauthor CajunBear73 for all his help and friendship over the years, I don't think when he offered to beta the first few chapters of 'Once Again' that I'd still be a lode stone around his neck four years later.

I love all the hits and follows and favs that I receive, but I really really love the reviews. I don't beg for them, but I love them anyway. So without further ado; Levi2000a1…I should have known that you would pick up on that dress…..as for Hell Week, I did four years in high school and played two years of semi-pro…I had enough Hell Week to last me the rest of my life. Now will something happen with the Rockwaller slash Barkin scam or is it bigger than just them (hint)? Jimmy1201, I didn't want to call it 'flipping the bird'. Now if you remember GJ has little Ronnie sort of tied up…..Yamanouchi is Ron's agents. And I was wondering who would have caught the Stoppable 'rents having Kim's back as it were. Anon, not sure where that massage is going to happen, but it will happen….sometime.

Pbow, you could say little Ronnie got his head messed with, I mean he broke a motor cycle helmet and survived. Now even if James knew that Ron sorta cleared up the blockages in his noggin I'm just not sure that the rocket scientist is quite ready to hand his beautiful and talented daughter over to the big bad RON…..I mean there will be a time when it will happen, but don't celebrate yet. CB, meat grinder? Well Ron is a talented cook so I guess it's appropriate.

Now what's going on in this chapter? More action…..so now you know.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 34

Later.

_The Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"How was your afternoon practice Ronald?", Barb Stoppable asked her only child after seeing him drag his can into the house during the late afternoon hour.

"About as bad as the morning one, at least this time I didn't have to run two miles in penalty laps on the track for talking.", the blond teen explained feeling he had been put through a meat grinder and reconstituted as one **giant** bruise.

"Well I have your dinner in the refrigerator Ronnie, your Father is going to pick me up…we ah have a dinner appointment with someone about some business."

"Business…uh OK, what kind of business?"

"Oh nothing that would interest you honey.", the taller blonde woman replied not wanting to reveal the big secret yet.

"Sure Mom, I uh…am going over to Felix's house to see how they're doing after that home invasion.", Ron informed her semi-lying in the process by not telling her what all his plans were for the evening.

"That's nice of you Dear, give them my best. Anyway, do you have your cell phone on?"

"Yes Ma'am and my Kimmunicator too.", Ron pulled out both devices to show her.

"Very good Ronald, if we need to talk to you or if we're going to be late, we'll call."

"Sure Mom, I uh gotta take a shower, see you in a bit.", Ron wondered when his Dad was picking her up. However he didn't even need to ask the question.

"Dean is picking me up in a few minutes, I'll see you tonight then.", Barb smiled smugly when he slightly flinched at her answer.

'_How does she do that?', _Ron shook his head._'Well at least Mom's happy.',_ Ron grumped to himself as he climbed up the stairs more than slightly depressed with all that happened in the last forty-eight hours_._

'_I got to see KP last night, but wasn't able to even hug her….not even say hi. She didn't even know it was me….I hope she doesn't find out. At least she got away safe.'_

Upon opening the door to his soon to be sister's room Ron noticed the mole rat up on the desk running across the key board.

"What cha doin' Rufus?", Ron asked as the pink bald rodent looked over at him nervously.

"H,nk, nothin.", Rufus then shut down the computer before Ron could see what was on it.

"OK have it your way, let me take a shower and I'll fix you a pile of cheese buddy, can you wait?"

"H,nk cheese.", the mole rat chittered jumping up and down. Finally Ron stripped down and headed for the shower. Quickly Rufus re-booted the computer, sent a message on his own encrypted account and then shut it back down again before he turned on the television to wait for his Master to get done cleaning up.

X

"Ok here you are you secretive rodent…I'm gonna see what Mom made up for me…..uh do you want to go with me tonight?", Ron asked his little friend as he set down the plate piled with cheese, carrot sticks, green peppers and lettuce.

"H,nk nope.", Rufus chittered as he sniffed the vegetables with disgust then dove into the cheddar.

"You know you're getting lazy. The 'Mole Rat Care Book' says you're supposed to run for forty-three minutes every day at your age and you're supposed to get vegetables too. Do you want me to begin following it closer? The last time you ended up in Paris almost being rat napped 'cause you ate something that you shouldn't have.", Ron reminded his little friend.

"H,nk Kim…."

"Rufus don't try and blame KP for that, you know better. Remember sniff first then then scarf."

Ron looked in the refrigerator, "Hey not bad, chef's salad. If I make a sandwich I'll have a good meal." The teen revealed , but also found the ingredients for what some would call a 'Dagwood' sandwich which meant just about anything Ron could slap between about five slices of bread.

Of course part of the problem with these sandwiches was how do you eat the damned thing.

Ron Stoppable wasn't even close to being daunted as he began.

XXX

_The Crooked 'D', Montana:_

"This sure is a swell cookout Slim.", James told his brother, "Being outside just makes everything taste better."

"Well Squirt, we were gonna cook chili, but your Kimmie put the kibosh on that.", Timothy James Possible told his younger brother with a chuckle.

"We had chili last night.", Kim explained, "Then we had a real bad experience with the weather. Sorry about losing all your gear like we did Uncle Slim."

"I agree with Kimmie.", Anne sided with her daughter, "I think hot dogs and hamburgers are just fine and whatever you did with the baked beans….well I want your recipe."

"I can write it down for ya Anne, but just remember about a cup of corn mash whiskey per three pound pot of beans. Then make sure you simmer it all day. There won't be any booze it them beans, just flavor…oh use thick sliced bacon too and two big onions and paprika and garlic." Then that tall Possible answered Kim's worries.

"And don't worry about the equipment Kim, we have lots of it up here. We must have at least a dozen tents and cast iron skillets….well I know that there's at least ten in the main kitchen and five more in the bunkhouse.", Slim revealed, "the most important thing is that you are two are safe as well as the two horses."

"We noticed one of the robot horses this morning.", Anne added to give Slim the opportunity to explain the returning robot horse.

"Oh, that was Thunder, Ah had uh…Ah had him scouting the fences. With the weather and all it's easy to get strays like the girls here.", the elder Possible son told them, "Ya never know when one of the 'dude' ranches is gonna take some of their clients out overnight."

Joss looked at her Father then questioned, "Pa Ah looked at him right after he got in and his files were all encrypted." They all noticed he had a worried expression in his face. "Now why did ya do that?"

"Well Joss.", Slim suddenly smiled, "You know that when Ah do that no one can take over Thunder and steal him. He cost too much money to build."

"Pa, you build him in the machine shop and did the programming yourself.", Joss reminded him, "so it didn't hardly cost anythin'."

"Monetary cost isn't all you have to worry about Joss.", James explained fully knowing he was taking the heat off his brother at the moment, "When someone invents something he puts a little of himself into it. If someone takes that it's like robbing part of your mind." Then he paused and thought for a moment.

"Last spring a former classmate who had turned into a world nemesis used a machine one me to learn some of the secrets in my mind that I had been working on."

"What was that all about Uncle James?", Joss asked.

"Well a project I had been working on was about making a 'living metal'. The things we could have done with this are astounding. But basically Drew Lipsky stole the formula from my mind and used it in conjunction with several other technologies to try and take over the world. Kimmie-cub stopped him of course.", James said as he continued to leave Ron Stoppable out on purpose; neither Kim nor Anne picking up on the supposed slip.

"Yeah Uncle James Kim did stop Drakken last spring.", Joss replied having all the public information tucked away on her computer except for the classified information.

"Let's not forget Ronald either.", Anne added.

"This is a Possible gathering why do we have to bring him in?", James asked, his stomach turning sour now.

"Ron is heroic just like Kimberly is.", Anne countered.

"That young man who rescued the girls last night was heroic, Ronald is just the sidekick Anne.", James made his point ignoring on purpose the 'talk' the two men had earlier in Middleton. Then he made the point perfectly clear to everyone, "Ronald is the buffoon, the inept teenaged sidekick. He always has been he always will be….."

"Ronnie is my **boyfriend** Dad and my partner, don't forget it.", Kim frowned at her Father with a warning at the end, "and to let you know I'm getting upset at you putting him down all the time."

"Kimmie-cub…"

"I agree Squirt, you can't equate a teenager with a man….it takes time for males to mature…..it sure took you long enough. Now speaking of that boy who your daughter is in love with….well that tinhorn seems to keep up his end. Anyway, you've got to learn to stop holding on so tight.", Slim cautioned.

'_Not for long Kimmie-cub if I can help it.',_ James mused as he frowned almost giving his most innermost thoughts away before asking, "But Kimmie-cub, first you were enthralled by Erik and now when a perfectly good man comes along you immediately look to your old friend….._again_."

"Daddy he **is** my boyfriend, yes Ronnie's my best friend forever, but he's my **boy**…..**friend**, don't you get it? I AM happy with him.", Kim stared at her Father with a look that made Anne wince, "Drakken made that thing, he made it to mess with _me_. We're just damn lucky that Ronnie figured it out when he did."

"But Kimmie-cu…."

"Don't call me _that_ Father.", Kim warned, "I told you before I was a young wo-man. I am **not** a child anymore. Now I am grateful for that Zorro guy for coming to get us, but that doesn't make me automatically want to share a bed with him and give him a kid." Kim could see James stiffen at those words, "I'd much rather do _that_ with Ronnie."

Kim thought for a moment, "Uncle Slim what's the age of consent in Montana? See it's seventeen in Colorado….I checked."

"Ah don't rightly know Kim?", the older of the Possible brothers replied.

"It's sixteen Kim.", Joss informed her wanting to stir the pot a little, "Ah checked too."

"Gee sixteen and Ronnie and I are both seventeen, hummmmmm I wonder if I can call Wade up and get Ron a ride up here.", Kim thought out loud and James looked stricken. Unnoticed Anne Possible smirked at her husband was put on the spot at the moment.

"Kimmie I'm sure that Ronald has his football practice to worry about, so he'll stay nice and warm until we get back home.", Anne cut in seeing her husband flat out turn white, "Then you two can decide to see about your relationship _without_ our help."

"OK Mom, I guess that's good enough….for _now_.", Kim continued to torture her Dad.

Slim wasn't slow or oblivious and caught the tension that was just below the surface. He also knew his younger brother went way overboard in protecting his 'baby', something that he wouldn't do with Joss since he was basically her Father_ and_ Mother…and had been since his poor wife had passed away six years before.

Now the elder Possible thought a lot. He thought a lot about things and most importantly, he thought about wanting to grow old with his wife of eighteen years before she passed away from the terrible cancer that wasted her to nothing but a mockery of what she once was.

The last six months before her death had been a living hell for him, taking care of the ranch, Joss, a withering away wife (who he loved very much) and a thousand other things. Things were better now, he hadn't re-married…..he didn't even have time to see women, he was just too busy and this gave him insight into more than people thought he had.

"Hey Jimmy I want to show you something I've been working on.", Slim began as he glanced at the other Possibles.

"Oh? Sure lead the way.", the rocket scientist smiled now having a chance to get away from the two out of three red heads way and their 'attitudes'.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Tara how do you like working as a 'Candy Striper' at the hospital?", Josh asked over dinner at a local diner.

"It's interesting and I love helping, but I have the opportunity to transfer over to the Daycare. They keep at least a couple of staff there twenty-four hours a day to provide services for families that have to work nights at the hospital."

"Isn't that going to hamper your cheerleading?"

"No not really, I can work around it, I can make a little money, get credit for school and have fun playing with kids.", the platinum blonde smiled then took a sip of her lemonade, "anyway at night they are asleep for the most part."

"Soooo you like kids huh?", Josh asked trying to get her to elaborate a little more.

"Yeah I've always liked children Josh, you know that."

"Are you going to want them right after high school?"

"No silly, I want to get my education first, then settle down with the right guy (she winked at him), if we're lucky though those two can be done together. Then I want to maybe become a teacher and then start having a family. There's no way I want to put the cart before the horse.", Tara explained with a giggle at his blush, "How about you, we really haven't discussed what would happen if we went the distance."

Josh thought for a second, then sighed before he replied, "I want to get my education first too. But sometimes it takes a while to get established….you know as an artist, I've made some nice contacts but they could evaporate too." The Josh Mankey paused as he could see Tara was digesting this information.

"I **do** want to make this work, who knows maybe when we come back for our twentieth class reunion we will both be set for life and have a couple of kids. That's what I hope for because when it's all done after all the art that's looked at and bought there is really only one thing that matters…at least it's what Dad told me…that's what I'll be known for."

"What is that?", the platinum cheerleader inquired seeing that he paused again.

"What kind of Father I am."

"So you're pretty sure about us?", Tara looked to the 'hottie' with her bright blue eyes sparkling hoping to hear more.

"Yeah Tara, I mean it's early yet, but if things keep going this way it might just work out.", Josh smiled at her. _'Man life is good, I'm glad she got over Stoppable.'_

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Ron sat at the kitchen table watching the antics of his rodent friend with a smile as he picked up his cell phone and punched the speed dial for Felix's phone.

"Hey Ron how are ya doing?", the voice of Ron's best male friend came through.

"Other than being beat to death by Mr…uh I mean _Coach_ Barkin's minions? Not bad.", Ron laughed then he turned serious, "Uh how are you and your Mom doing? After the other night….."

"The contractors finished with the front door and the bumps and bruises are going away. Mom has hired a security firm now though.", Felix informed Ron, "Do you wanna come over for some Zombie Mayhem?"

"Maybe a little later, I have to work out with those_ guys _you talked to a while back.", Ron cryptically explained. _'Felix buddy that security firm wouldn't have a chance against Shego.'_

"Oh, those guys? I understand Ron.", Felix happily told Ron not knowing what the blond teen was thinking at the moment.

"But I'll be by later if that's alright.", Ron told his friend.

"When is your morning practice?"

"We have to be on the field by oh six thirty as Coach Barkin says.", Ron chuckled.

"Sometimes I'm glad I can't walk, this way so he can't make me do any of that."

"Yeah but if you can't walk you can't dance, and I love dancing with KP…..almost as much as kissing her.", Ron who had been tired before felt much better when talking about the beautiful red head.

"Yeah you're lucky."

"Don't you know it. Listen I have to go, I'll try to be by around nine tonight, but remember I can't stay. I have guys to run over tomorrow. I'll call before I get there."

"Sure you do Ron, catch ya later…..bye."

"Yeah, maybe we can share a pizza. I'll order one when I'm on the way. How do you like it?"

"No anchovies or pineapple.", Felix almost shuddered when he mentioned those two items.

"Not a problem buddy, like I said I'll call before I show up.", Ron promised then closed the connection.

"Ruuuufffus, I'm going. Have fun doing whatever you're trying to hide from me.", Ron called as he exited his home. The teen thought he could hear 'loser' in the background, but he knew that Rufus would never say something like that.

XXX

After being picked up with his scooter Ron was taken again to the large home in Upperton, for the usual nightly training.

The blond let himself into the dojo and quickly changed into the gi he had packed in a small carry-bag.

The blond new the drill and, with a sigh he closed his eyes just shy of shut, and centered himself in preparation for the work and the lesson he was supposed to learn. With his now slitted, eyes he glanced around him to see what could be used as improvised weapons for the upcoming free-for-all which was sure to come.

Behind him a door soundlessly opened and a black masked figure entered. In either hand the unknown person held a shuriken with six more in a pouch on his belt ready for instant use.

Without a word both hands snapped forward. Then one reached into the pouch to get into his supply of the deadly projectiles.

In an instant Ron, who was also masked, rolled to his right and picked up a large block of wood in front of him. The first two projectiles flew harmlessly through the space he had just vacated and impacted into the far wall, while the next two more imbedded themselves into the log he held in front of his torso. Tossing his improvised shield aside the blond began to move as he interlaced his fingers and almost faded from view.

Silently, Ron advanced on his assailant, dodging the next two large throwing stars that appeared in the other fighter's hands and quickly flew towards him. Feeling for the two remaining throwing stars Ron spun and weaved, closing the distance playing one of the 'ace' cards he had been taught at the ninja school: Landing a palm strike to the solar plexus of his attacker.

"STOP", an authoritarian voice commanded.

"Naramura-san you have done well. Please leave Stoppable-san and myself for now.", Master Umestsu ordered as the beginning exercise finished.

With a bow Ron stated, "Master he has become much better, soon he will rival the better students at Yamanouchi."

"He has much to learn…..as do you Stoppable-san. You must begin the fourth level and with that comes several other techniques, which you _must_ master. This will take time and you must practice, do not expect to be finished in one day.", the sword master informed his student, "Let us begin."

X

Over two hours later Ron stretched his stiff back then rubbed his bruised arms, "Master you were right this **is** hard."

"Yes it is so Stoppable-san, however once you attain this level the work really begins. Everything must become polished so that no bad habits adhere to your techniques. Remember to have patience and relax. When you are relaxed you are much faster and smoother. Being the calm in the storm will allow your spirit to become more with Kim-san's and further your accomplishments.", he encouraged his student.

"Thinking of KP and being calm are a couple of things that don't really go hand in hand ya know Master.", Ron said as he tried to give insight into how he felt about the young red headed woman who had begun dating him in the spring.

"Ahh young love. It is how it should be Stoppable-san, but with maturity grows responsibility. That is for most, for you the responsibility is already at hand and therefore your maturity must grow much faster. Now, once more through the Kata and then through the beams….blindfolded this time. Then you may rest and enjoy the remaining parts of the evening.", the sword master informed Ron, "Make sure you stay in the boundaries as well."

Ron smiled, "Master it was a misunderstanding, I apologize. It will be difficult for me to judge my exact location however."

Master Umestsu smiled then reached into a large bag and began throwing items like looked like very large 'jacks' from the children's game, it actuality they were called Tetsu bishi or caltrops. There were two dozen scattered around the floor.

"It was no misunderstanding Stoppable-san; it was not what I desired from that attempt. It was ingenious, but unexpected. Please proceed after removing your footwear. These objects will teach you caution."

Ron removed his black Tabi as instructed and casually touched one of the objects with his toe. "Those things are sharp Sir.", the masked and hooded blond teen hissed.

"Stoppable-san, to prevent injury you must relax and concentrate, otherwise you will have an interesting football practice in the morning."

Ron looked at the placement of the implements knowing any one of them could go through his foot if he stepped in the wrong place. "Uh what do you mean Master?"

"It will be difficult to walk with the hole that one will put in your foot."

"I must mediate then."

"Very well you have thirty seconds."

Ron nodded and then pulled a cloth that was used to blindfold him at times, and offered it.

"In case you stumble Stoppable-san we always have a First Aid kit on hand."

"Thanks Master.", Ron mumbled as he centered himself.

"Begin."

Ron breathed out slightly as he began to move to dodge the logs that hung from the ceiling of the dojo by chains. The first nearly took the teen's head off as Ron sliced through it with the Lotus Blade. Spinning the seemingly hapless teen hacked through the next log as he avoided the caltrops on the floor. Ron spent thirty seconds on the exercise before he made it through to the end.

"Stop.", Master Umestsu uttered as the now panting teen still stood at the ready, "Much better, now put your weapon up for a few minutes while we discuss more abilities you must master."

"Thank you Sir.", Ron bowed as he replied. Then the teen did as instructed and put the mystical blade away.

As the teen approached the Master, Umestsu motioned for Ron to sit facing him.

Quietly the Sword Master lectured, "Stoppable-san your 'cloaking' ability is improving, but you must be able to fade from obvious view while preparing to strike. The other great asset that you need is the ability to defy gravity. Both of these glaring deficiencies are quite troubling to the leadership of the school and may end up costing you and others their lives. Therefore, we must correct these missed enhancements to your education."

Ron began, "I apologize for my lack of ability…"

"There is nothing to apologize for Stoppable-san; your inability to perform these actions is something that we must address. We will begin with several exercises to help with this endeavor.", Umestsu interrupted while Ron was still examining his feet feeling the rebuke, "Let us begin, remember to meditate every day."

XXX

_Crooked 'D', Montana:_

"Squirt you are hanging on too tight to Kimberly.", Slim told his brother once they had turned the corner behind the barn.

"Slim this is none of your business.", the rocket scientist warned as Slim leaned up against the wall, pulled out a thin cigar and a match and lit the thing. It was one of the few vices that he had carried through his adult life.

"Ah'm your older brother, this **is** family business. Joss is involved, Mom is worried and your daughter is beginning to hate your guts.", Slim ticked off several reasons why he and James were having this little 'talk', "All in all this is not going very well for you."

James gave further insight, "Annie is real mad at me right now." Then the rocket scientist paused as if pondering information.

"Yeah, I sorta planned this vacation without telling her about it."

"Why did ya wanna do that?"

"To get Kimmie-cub away from Ronald, she's much too close to him.", James explained.

"Why is Kim too close to the tinhorn?"

"Don't you see it, my baby is being smothered by _that_ boy.", James sniped.

"And thinking of the conversations the other night, you think that some other boy or a robot is better for her?", Slim took a small puff off his cigar_, 'Ah really ought to quit this stupid habit.'._ Slim mused as he sighed.

"Well of course, now finally someone sees…."

"Squirt the problem is **you**, not Kim's boyfriend. Your daughter is an adult with only a year left till she goes to college. That baby of yours has tangled with some pretty bad characters over the last three years and a lot of people have trusted her to get them outta trouble. Like I said you're holdin' on too tight."

"That's what a lot of people are saying."

"Are all of them wrong? How about Mom? Promise me you'll look at this like some of us do. Don't push them two apart.", Slim suggested.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all Ah ask. Thanks.", Slim said his piece and took another puff deciding that he had to teach his brother a lesson the hard way.

XXX

_Later at the Renton home:_

The doorbell rang. "Just a minute.", the wheelchair bound teen called as he wheeled to the front door.

"Hey Felix, uh sorry about being late.", Ron told his buddy as the door opened, "Practice ran a little long."

"Yeah for a six thirty _football_ practice you_ are_ out a little late, come on in.", Felix smiled.

"I uh ordered a pizza like I said I would, they didn't even have anchovies.", Ron snorted, "I told them I was allergic to pineapple too."

"I wondered if you would mention that, come on in. It's a little late, too late for a few games of Zombie Mayhem. Ya wanna talk for a while?"

"Yeah buddy, I guess I sorta messed it up. Do you mind?", the new running back for the Mad Dogs replied.

"Not at all Mom went to bed already so we won't have anyone that will be able to listen to us.", Felix smiled, "Not only that but I got my mandatory two hours to gaming in. Some guy by the handle of 'The Tunnel Lord' kicked my and a few others' tails tonight."

At that point the doorbell rang. "It's probably the pizza guy, I'll take care of it.", Ron informed his friend as he headed back out to the front door.

In a few moments Ron reappeared with a large flat square box in his hands and a huge smile on his face. "I'll get plates and some soda Ron, what kind do ya want?"

"Ah given the time of night and the looming practice in the morning how about something decaffeinated?"

"Sounds like you're getting old like my Mom, be right back.", Felix stated as he rolled out of the family room and into the kitchen.

As the young and highly intelligent young man returned with drinks and plates Ron asked, "Who is this 'Tunnel Lord' guy?"

"Oh some guy that comes on once in a while and takes over 'Everlot'. Whoever he is, he's pretty good.", Felix informed Ron.

"Yeah I'll bet buddy, what got you into that?"

"Your old girlfriend."

"Huh? What old girlfriend?"

"Zita.", Felix explained.

"Zita? She really wasn't my girlfriend buddy, how long did it last…two whole dates and the second one she spent telling me that we didn't really have anything in common.", Ron snorted.

"Well she talks about you…."

"Huh me, probably what to avoid in a guy to date, come on take that second slice of pizza.", Ron told him.

"She doesn't say that Ron, she just mentions that you are a little _eccentric_ for her tastes. Of course she doesn't know about some of the _other_ stuff.", Felix revealed.

"Well that's one way to describe me….. I guess.", Ron chuckles as he grabs another slice of heaven, "Chasing around crazy people bent on taking over the world and blowing up doomsday devices isn't the sanest hobby that somebody could take up."

"You can say that again."

"Chasing around crazy people be…."

"Damn Stoppable don't even finish the phrase.", Felix warned.

"Sorry."

"No you aren't."

"Anyway how long till Kim gets back?", Felix asked.

"Two and a half eternities….If I'm lucky."

"You **do** have it bad for her."

"Yup Felix, have had for years….uh you'll keep that to yourself…right?", the blond rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "KP's Dad already hates me. I don't want to give him another reason to drop me into a space capsule and the last words I hear are 'rockets are go'."

Felix snorted at the description from Ron.

"Yeah and I remember what you've done to be better too. Me and Wade have been talking about you and the Japanese, you and Kim and her Dad. Ya got yourself into a little predicament haven't you?"

"You, cough, and Wade have been talking about Yaman….uh my Japanese friends?", Ron stuttered not even thinking about Kim and James Possible.

"Yeah he knows a lot more about those Japanese guys than I do, and he won't spill."

"It's probably better that way Felix."

"Since your friends were pretty hush-hush about this I figure you have something going on with them.", Felix stated noticing Ron hadn't mentioned his girlfriend and her Dad until the last few minutes. He knew that Ron was a little sensitive about certain things and this proved it even more in his mind.

"Well the only reason you even know about them is because Motor Ed is a moron. Your Mom saw too much, and it's a little harder to completely erase memories….if they could have I'm sure you wouldn't even be able to remember what happened..", Ron stopped now that he had his friend's attention.

"What about your girlfriend and her Dad?"

"James Possible thinks Ronald D. Stoppable is not worthy to date his daughter, he thinks that Eric the sythodrone was a much better match." Ron informed his buddy after he set his slice down on his plate.

"Wow is the whole family that way?", the chair bound teen inquired

"No, KP's grandmother and her Mom are OK with me….I uh think."

"What's the problem with him?"

"I don't know, I mean maybe I'm too dumb or not handsome enough. I just don't know. At least I'm not the mascot any more. Maybe when ole Bonnie 'nose in the air' Rockwaller had me voted off it might just have been the best thing for me.", Ron hinted.

"Why's that?"

"Well for one thing, I've made more friends on the football squad then I ever met before. So I have more guys to talk to.", Ron explained.

Felix frowned hoping his best friend wasn't going to become a snob, "So how much do you like them."

"I guess enough to go out for a burger, but I mean they're all used to people trying to get close and fawn all over them.", Ron explained, "Sorta like I used to do."

"So you're still gonna sit with me at lunch?"

"I'm glad I have you and Monique and KP as my friends, you guys are the ones I really trust. Of course I'll sit with you….unless Barkin moves me to another lunch period, but knowing him he'd just assign me to going over plays instead of eating.", Ron laughed.

"He can't do that.", Felix countered.

"He can't? I got news for you Mr. B can do just about anything he wants. I think that's explained in the student handbook."

"He just acts like he can do all that stuff, he's got responsibilities and the reason that he is the way he is….well that's how he deals with it."

Ron thought for a moment, "Maybe you're right buddy, hey it's getting late and unless I wanna get an extra mile on the track in the morning I'd better get going."

"Sure I understand."

"Listen give my best to your Mom and Zita, maybe before school starts we can go out on a double date.", Ron suggested as he got up and began to clean up the mess.

"I can get that Ron."

"I can do it faster, be back in a second.", the reluctant sidekick replied.

Once Ron had returned Felix rolled to the front door while Ron walked, "Listen; take care of yourself on the field tomorrow."

"Always try to buddy, cause if those goons catch me, KP is gonna have to look for a new boyfriend and she won't be happy.", Ron chuckled, "she might be better off, but she won't be happy."

As Ron turned Felix grabbed him by the arm, "No I mean it, be careful. I don't have that many friends and I need them all."

Ron turned and smiled, "Don't worry bud, I'll always be around. Those bad-assed football goons are gonna be hard pressed to take down this coward."

"Yeah listen, be careful and give Kim a kiss for me when you get the chance to see her again."

Ron opened the door to leave, "I will, any reason to kiss KP and I'm all for it. She'll be home in a week or ten and I'll make sure to give her your message, I'll call later Felix, g'night."

Two minutes later the unmistakable sounds of the old crappy scooter were heard by the wheel chair bound young man. _'See ya later Ron.'_

The blond looked left and right on the side street in the subdivision before he turned left out of the driveway. Unknown to him, sitting in a dark car two figures watched the teen in question. After waiting for a few seconds the driver of the auto turned on the ignition and put the transmission into drive and began to follow at a discreet distance.

XXX

_The Croaked 'D', Montana:_

"Has Ronald called tonight Kimberly?", Anne Possible inquired as the fire continued to burn itself into hot coals.

The younger red head sighed, "Not even a short one tonight Mom."

"Well why don't you go to a quiet place and call him?"

"Yeah I should, I sooo miss him.", Kim got up and walked off a ways for some privacy.

Thinking about her blond boyfriend Kim pushed the connect button on her Kimmunicator and waited for a moment until Wade's image appeared.

"Hi Kim how are you doing?", the African-American genius inquired.

"After last night I'm really lonely to see Ron's face."

"I'm sure you are, how is your cousin doing? Last night must have been really scary for her.", Wade explained.

"She's still going to want to talk about it, I'll give her a couple of days before we go over what happened, that should give us both some time to deal with the emotions.", Kim told Wade.

"Yeah I guess that's pretty smart Kim."

"Anyway Wade, can you connect me with my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, just a second….uh he's on that scooter of his. Ron was at Felix's house for a while tonight.", Wade informed Kim leaving out the other place he went.

"Could you just put his Kimmunicator into stealth so that I can listen to him?"

"You got it bad for Ron don't ya Kim?", Wade asked as he made ready break one of Ron's 'rules', that being Ron always wanted to know when he was being watched since he didn't trust Global Justice completely.

"Yeah I do.", she admitted her cheeks turning red.

Of course what Kim didn't realize was that Wade had his finger on the cut switch, he was in effect sending the feed through a recorder before sending it over the air as some talk shows did on the radio to keep vulgarity off the air waves.

Kim's alarm bells began to go off when she heard Ron mutter, "Shit that car almost him me, fuck me stupid he's coming back."

Then there was just the sputtering sound of the scooter trying to go faster.

"Damn here he comes again.", Ron's voice gasped as there was a violent thud over the Kimmunicator then the sounds of metal dragging on pavement.

"Ron? **Ron**? **RON**? **ROOOOOON**?", a concerned Kim's voice began to get louder.

Not getting a word from her boyfriend the red head wanted attention…..**now**.

"**WAAAAAAADDDDDDE**.", Kim screamed, "Ron's been in an accident."

In a little over a moment Wade's voice sounded off, "I have Ron's position and have called emergency personnel."

"What's going on?", Kim's screaming got Anne moving her way in a hurry.

"Kimmie what's wrong?", the surgeon asked.

"I was listening in to Ron….he was riding home from Felix's house on his scooter….Anyway, Ron got in an accident. I don't know how bad it is.", a near hysterical Kim Possible informed Anne, "Wade's trying to get help."

Hearing his voice Wade informed Kim and Anne, "Approximately one minute ago Ron Stoppable was side swiped by an automobile by the sound of the collision. The scooter is dinged up even more that it was. Ron is on his feet and cursing a blue streak."

"I don't hear Ron talking are you sure Wade?", Anne asked.

"I've muted that for a while. We have some FCC rules and regulations that we have violated….They really don't go for vulgar talk. Ron's invective is a little over the top right now." Wade explained.

"Yes Wade I know that, uh how is Ron?"

"Madder than a wet hen. He might be a little banged up. I think he's got some road rash."

Anne Possible took control, "Wade let me talk to Ronald please."

"Ma'am?"

"Right now Wade, this is important."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Yeah, yeah, hello.", Ron's voice hissed as he let loose with another string of swear words beginning with 'that no good' before the language became more adult.

"Ronald sit down, right now. This is Doctor Possible."

"Yeah, just a second Ma'am….uh sorry about the language. That jerk tore up pair of my cargoes….damn and my hockey jersey too."

"Did you get hit on your head Ronald?"

"Huh, uh no Ma'am, my right shoulder and hip and arm…..and my POS scooter too."

"Ronald sit down, Wade has an ambulance on the way. You must remain calm.", Anne urged as her husband and Slim arrived.

"Yes Ma'am I'm trying, I hear a siren in the distance."

"Leave your helmet on Ronald…you _are_ wearing one aren't you?"

"Huh, y…yes Ma'am.", Ron stammered.

"Good boy.", Anne smiled as the siren got very loud then she explained, "Now sit down and try to calm yourself, I don't want you going into shock."

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron replied as the Kimmunicator picked up the thump of something settling down.

"Is help getting closer Ronald?"

"I….I think so Misses P."

"Are you getting dizzy?"

"Just a little."

"Put your head between your knees Ronald, are you bleeding a lot?", Anne forced Ron to pay attention.

"N…no Ma'am, I don't think so. It's sorta dark here."

"Good when help gets there give them your PDA thing. I want to talk to them.", she instructed.

"Why would they want my public displays of affection Ma'am?", Ron asked drawing a snort from Kim which Anne waved for her to remain quiet.

"I meant the device that I am talking to you on.", Anne clarified.

"Oh right, the Kimmunicator. I'll give it to them."

"Yes that."

"Misses P they're here.", Ron informed the brain surgeon.

"Good boy Ronald…."

"Ma'am this is officer Horngraf, my partner, Officer Tuttle, is with the victim right know; the ambulance is just a couple minutes out…..Could you help us with the victim' identity and other useful information?"

"Officer, I am Anne Possible and am a surgeon at Middleton General; the young man's name is Ronald Stoppable, he lives at 513 Maxwell Lane in Middleton. The hospital there has his records up to date. How does Ronald look?"

"Rough Doctor, he's all scraped up….some blood."

"Any broken bones? Head injuries, serious blood loss.", Anne inquired with rapid fire questions.

"Not that we can see.", Horngraf caught the negative shake of the head, "can you tell anything about what happened?"

"My daughter is Ronald's girlfriend….they haven't seen each other much this summer so she got a hold of Wade and had him bring Ronald's Kimmunicator online. She wanted to talk to him, but when she found out that her boyfriend was busy riding his scooter she didn't want to bother him…So she listened in, she loves him..", Anne paused for a second after explaining.

"Hold it is your daughter Kim Possible?", the Officer put two and two together.

"Yes she is, but we heard the sound of Ronald being hit, but we heard a screech of tires less than a minute before. Sir was Ronald driving erratically? He mentioned the car involved made more than one pass at him."

"Dr. Possible we don't know anything for sure and the ambulance is just arriving, but it appears that the young man was all the way over to the right. So we have no idea if this was on purpose or an accident. We will have to investigate the accident."

"Please make sure the communications device travels with Ronald Officer. If he is just knocked around a bit my daughter is going to want to talk to him when he has all his faculties in order."

"Yes Ma'am, but how do we get a hold of you then?", Horngraf inquired.

"I will give you my phone number, we are in Montana right now on vacation….do you need us to return to Middleton?", Anne quietly hoped then added, "I'm sure we can arrange a flight tonight."

"If I can't find his next of kin we may have to call you to provide more information Dr. Possible. It's a very kind offer, but I think we almost have everything under control here."

XX

"Son what is your name?", the EMT inquired as his partner set up an EKG machine.

"Ron.", the still helmet wearing teen grunted.

"Ron what?"

"Stoppable, Ron Stoppable.", he clarified still a little out of it.

"Any chest pains?"

"Chest pains, uh…no but it feels like somebody took a rotary file to my body…..no, more like a grinding wheel.", Ron stated changing his mind after taking a moment to think it over then rambles, "man I really do hurt all over."

"Any pain in your back, legs or arms…."

"Yeah like I told, but my neck is a little sore, so are my ribs."

"OK lay still for a minute while we hook you up."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check your heart."

"Why?"

"Standard procedure."

"It's obvious what happened; I got into a fight with a car. See my scooter is ever more beat up than it was.", Ron mumbled not very happy at the moment, "can you make sure it gets home? Otherwise I have ta walk."

"Don't worry about it.", the EMT told the teen.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to raise your shirt to put the sensors on your chest."

"Don't do that.", Ron grabbed the paramedic's hand and pushed it away.

"I have to….."

"I don't want it.", Ron was now worried about anyone else seeing the unusual object in his chest. And began to get up.

"We're gonna start an IV too.", the medic informed the blond teen thinking he was in shock now

"An IV? Then I'm gonna have to go to the can."

"No you won't."

"Yeah I will and I don't want you to raise my shirt.", Ron pushed the hands away again.

"No you won't.", the EMT countered and tried again to raise the shirt when suddenly he went flying past Ron.

The older and larger man just stopped and calmed Ron with a lie, "OK have it your own way the ER will remove your shirt then. But you're still getting an IV and you won't have to go."

"The only way I won't is if you put a…you wouldn't dare.", Ron hissed. A smile greeted him. "Shit, Coach Barkin is gonna kill me."

"Why?"

"Cause I might miss morning football practice. I'll be running a million laps over this.", Ron moaned aloud.

"Listen kid, if someone gives you laps for getting hit by a car I'll turn the jerk over to my brother, he's been teaching martial arts longer than you've been alive. Now look into my flash light."

The paramedic went through the tests then he and his partner as well as both Policemen loaded Ron onto the Stryker Ambulance cot. "Man is KP gonna kill me, Mom and Dad are gonna kill me…..Crud even Rufus is gonna kill me.", Ron groaned as they strapped him onto the cot now that they had the neck collar on him. They had pulled his shirt up and wonder of wonders Ron noticed as no one said anything about the 'thing' in his chest.

'_What the…..wow it's not there anymore.',_ the blond teen mused as he looked down and found no evidence of the talisman. The only thing that was there was a black handprint.

"Just relax kid, that lady surgeon already has the ER waiting for you that is a funny tattoo you have on your chest…..somebody's hand?"

"Huh….oh somebody had some permanent ink on his hand and he slapped it on my chest the other day.", Ron explained then paused before continuing.

"Oh crud…Misses Doctor P knows, oh crud that means KP knows. Man who's gonna take care of Rufus? Mom and Dad are soo gonna kill me.", the blond began to shudder remembering her asking him questions some time ago.

"It's OK kid, no one is gonna mess with you, I promise you. Can you tell me how to call your parents?", Officer Horngraf inquired.

"Yeah, see my Kimmunicator?"

"Your _what_?"

Ron clarified almost laughing although he was in considerable pain at the moment, "My PDA/ cell phone thingie?"

"Yeah Son it's right here."

"Push the upper right button. A guy's face will come on. His name is Wade, he'll connect you to my Mom and Dad.", Ron instructed as the Policeman did as he was told still not understanding what was happening with his body.

XXX

The dark blue Chevy swerved to the right as it sped away from the 'accident' site. "Slow down Tommy.", Randy Prose urged, "we don't want any coppers stopping us for speeding after offing that kid."

The Impala did slow down and not to soon either as both men saw the flashing lights ahead.

After the Police Car had passed them Randy started again, "Shit it took you three times to get him. What's wrong with you? Can't you bloody well drive?", Randy continued to rant.

"Shut your bloody mouth Randy, something happened. I swear I thought I hit him the first time. It's like he just disappeared as I touched him.", Tom Bridgestone snipped back at his team mate.

"Well Hans isn't going to like us trying to take a short cut on his 'plan'. So we'd better just keep our mouths shut about this one or we might find ourselves next to each other in a field. Whatever you do don't admit trying to do the kid.", Prose warned.

"Where the bloody hell are we? We have to drop off this piece of shit car and get our own back. Anyway, we couldn't pass up the chance. We were supposed to gather information. So stop your whining. We took a chance at getting this done early."

"Well Hans likes to play out all his plans. Let's let him do his job. He should be here in a few days.", Randy told him.

"Yeah we'll just keep mum about this Ralphy and Johnny are checking some other stuff out. Call them up for a spot of tea somewhere.", Tom replied.

XXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"Now tell me again what happened?", a nurse wrote as Ron explained his little adventure from Felix's home a little earlier in the evening.

"I was just riding home from the Renton home when this car almost sideswiped me….Then it turned around and came back…..I hot hit and knocked off my motor scooter. I guess that's where all the scrapes came from."

"When the Doctor gets back here we have you scheduled for a whole body X-ray Mr. Stoppable."

"Great.", Ron mumbled, "uh did you guys reach my parents yet?"

"I'm afraid not. They are not at your home."

"Well that's not real surprising considering they're _my_ 'rents.", Ron muttered as a man in scrubs and a lab coat entered his ER room, "hey Doc what's the news?"

"Tracy here is going to take you down to Radiology to get your pictures. We'll read them, if they turn out negative we'll send you home. So far the CT scan, the EKG and the blood work show no abnormalities."

"I told the EMTs I didn't hit my head…."

"And we had to make sure too. Anyway Doctor Possible ordered us to perform the tests."

"That's nice she's always looking out for me.", Ron smiled wondering how much longer he was going to stay in the ER.

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

"Thanks Officer for bringing me home and making sure my scooter got home.", Ron offered his hand.

"Be careful Son, sometimes riding on a busy street is not the best way to get home after dark.", the Policeman suggested.

"Yeah I'll remember that. Take care Sir."

"You too."

After the cruiser left Ron went over to the more dilapidated piece of junk he was doomed to ride seemingly forever. He noticed a few things were going to need repairing and just sighed as he turned and walked to the front door to let himself in.

"Dad, Mom I'm home.", Ron called.

Not hearing an answer, he checked the answering machine and saw the flashing light. 'Well I might as well find out where they are at…." Ron then thought, _'Then I'd better do a better inspection to see what happened to that thing in my chest.'_

XXX

_The Crooked 'D', Montana:_

"Honey are you feeling better now that Ronald has re-assured you that he's alright?", Anne asked Kim.

"Yeah, I guess. But it still isn't right. I'd feel better being in Middleton with Ronnie.", the younger red head responded.

"I know you do honey. Now you'd better get some rest. Uncle Slim has us on robot horses in the afternoon. They don't ride like real horses."

"I know Mom, they have dampeners in them.", Kim yawned, "see you in the morning."

"I love you too honey. G'night.", Anne kissed her daughter on the forehead.

XXX

Wow that was three close calls in three chapters and without a cliffie. Now don't expect that kind of treatment all the time. LOL.

Kim Possible and her friends and family from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear. I mean we don't even make any cash off this little hobby of ours...how sad is that?

Now that the disclaimer is in I can say see ya down the road,

ST-103


	35. Chapter 35

Good to see everyone…..well most of you back. That is unless I have one reader who spends all day going over this. Now where did we leave off…..I mean ole Ronnie's had a busy week. Let's see Shego lights him up, then Ron goes swimming up in Montana and finally he gets into a car wreck except he's not even in a car. I suppose Mom and Pop Stoppable ought to at least buy him a beater (that is a piece of junk car for beginning drivers ask the parent of a teenaged driver).

Now I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed (new site option) and or reviewed especially: Levi2000a1, don't worry about James Levi he's going to have to face his own demons soon enough. As for the guys from Europe….welllll they _are_ starting to come into play. As for Sensei wanting to train Rufus….yeah, but the pink rodent is pretty lazy and Ron has to motivate him sometimes. Temporaryinsanity91, I know I lost some brain cells playing with the pigskin so why shouldn't Ronnie? As long as they're not running out of his ears he's OK. CB73, yeah Ron has a whole bunch of people on his skinny butt, it's a wonder that there's room enough for all of them.

Anon, yeah aren't Josh and Tara cute together? Now why did I soften Josh up so much…..it goes back to the deal I made with him in the 'Once Again' ARC. So in this one he gets to play a minor hero. About _Robosexual_ (and I have never heard the term before now so thanks!) and yeah it is more than a little creepy to me…..but it is alluded to in one science fiction book written by Isaac Aismov, but we can get into _that_ later. Old Soldier, like I said in my response to your review….you **do** have part of it, by it's just a side plot….heck even CB didn't know it till he read it. LOL.

Oh a new one, Guest, yup there is quite a bit coming actually...I hope you like football and some drama.

And Pbow, the last thing Ron thought of was the Lotus Blade and making auto art out on the street by shredding an Impala, I mean if they really wanted to do a good job they should have used something like a '74 Nova...just a suggestion. I think the boy is going to get worked over by the trainers from Yamanouchi to make sure that he reacts properly next time…oh and when it really counts the blond goofball is going to be at the top of his game….enough so that it presents further problems (but that's in book 2.)

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 35

_Middleton High School:_

"Let me get this straight, you got hit by a car in a hit and run last night?", Dave Alberts looked quite impressed as he sat next to very scraped up Ron Stoppable in the Athletic Department classroom.

"Yeah they had me in the Emergency Room till three this morning. I figure that if I didn't make the effort to make practice Coach 'Tough But Fair' Barkin is going to give me about three million miles to run…..Heck, he'll even use that as an excuse to fail me.", Ron explained his side of the weird relationship that he shared with the personal nemesis who had become his coach.

"Not if you got dinged up this badly he wouldn't…So if you got hit by a car how come you're not dead Stoppable?", the extra-large full back, Curt Whiney inquired.

"Curt buddy, you don't know how well me and Mister B get along do ya?", Ron snorted, then groaned, "As for still being alive….I don't know, I've been almost killed by all sorts of people over the years…..I guess I'm just lucky."

"He's not _that_ bad.", Curt countered defending Steve Barkin.

"Not to you, I've played pranks on him for years. He always gets even."

"**All right listen up ladies.",** the roar from the back of the room shut off any chatter.

"We are back to the sleds today and then agility drills, then group breakdowns and finally, forty minutes of scrimmage….Four laps, then exercises **move it ladies**.", Barkin didn't stop to let anyone ask questions.

As the teen boys exited Ron snorted softly, "Something you can always count on guys."

"**Stoppable**.", Steve Barkin's voice lowered to a less ear splitting volume.

"Yes Sir.", Ron automatically replied also knowing there was no way that he was not going to not make up the laps either.

"**My office, now**.", the teacher's tone brooked no chance at getting out of the meeting.

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied knowing deep inside nothing good could come from this little meeting.

Once the teen entered the office Barkin told him, "Sit down Stoppable."

"What have I done Sir?"

"What happened to you last night?", the school administrator asked. "I received a phone call this morning from one of my old students."

"I got run into by a car when I was riding my scooter back from the Rentons.", Ron responded.

"When was this? Just how late were you out.", Barkin frowned.

Ron cringed knowing he'd better not lie very much and to keep the story simple, "After midnight. I wanted to check on them because they had a robber break-in a couple days ago. And they got a little banged up. Felix is my best male friend, and except for KP and Monique he's the only human that can stand me for any length of time."

"I didn't know about Mr. Renton, but you _have_ to be careful out there Stoppable. If for no other reason than to make sure you get enough rest."

"Yes Sir, I'll try not to make a habit of it."

"Did you swerve out in front of the car?"

"No Sir…..and the car made more than one run at me."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Yes Sir, I didn't know it at the time but KP was going to call me, she just had Wade put my Kimmunicator on monitor mode. They have it all on audio. It was all hectic for a minute…I guess. Anyway, I was down and a little out of it after it happened and I sorta remember talking to Misses Possible…she's a brain surgeon you know….Anyway they called for help and I spent most of the rest of the night in the Emergency Room.", Ron explained.

"How late did they have you?"

"I guess I got released about three."

"And you came to practice?"

"Yes Sir, I didn't want to miss anything…..me being new and all.", Ron told the school administrator.

"Where are your parents?"

"They had a dinner date about some business. I guess they got a motel room 'cause they were late and they weren't home when I got in."

"You know you have to notify them of what happened."

"Yes Sir, I'll talk to them tonight."

"OK when you go through plays it won't be full contact, I don't want you to re-open the wounds. They'll heal faster that way."

"Yes Sir.", Ron answered with dinner plate sized eyes wondering who was inside Mr. Barkin's body and if he was going to stay there.

"Yes Sir, do practice but no heavy hitting then."

"That's right, now heal up."

"Yes Sir."

"Now go get on the field."

"Yes Sir.", Ron got up and left not wanting to argue about something this good.

XXX

_Crooked 'D', Montana:_

"Good morning Squirt you are sure up early.", Slim leaned back in his chair sipping a cup of steaming black coffee.

"Morning Slim, how are you feeling this morning?", James responded absently.

"Not bad, Ah wanna go out and check on some of my hands. I have some of the robot horses going through some of their self-diagnostics.", the tall thin Possible replied as the wife of James entered and made a beeline for the coffee with a smile.

"Then he added, why don't ya get the rest of them up and we'll have breakfast before we all go out to check on the hands. Maybe we can burn some energy off the twins.", Slim suggested.

"Where are we going Slim?", Anne inquired wondering just how dressed up she had to get.

"Anne Ah wanted to check on some of my ranch hands, the satellite really doesn't tell ya all that ya need to know about how the jobs are a going and you tinhorns could use some exercise.", Slim glanced at his brother.

"Then I'll get the kids up and make sure they're dressed for a day out on the range.", Anne smiled, happy to get the boys out of the house anyway.

"Tell em that we're gonna eat in about an hour and to wear boots and jeans with long sleeved shirt sorta like what Kim wore when she and Joss went for that ride the other day.", Slim smiled knowing he'd have his daughter tag along to keep the twins out of trouble and busy.

James continued to smile, "Maybe we can give the hands a hand if you know what I mean. A Possible can do anything…right?"

"Yeah Squirt, but when you deal with stretching barbed wire, well sometimes things happen and my boys know how to handle it. If you get in the way you can get nicked up pretty bad."

Anne looked at the two brothers and informed them, "I'll get the kids moving then."

"Can't wait to get back in that saddle again.", James chuckled at having another reason now to keep his Kimmie-cub's mind off a certain boy.

"Ya never were that good Squirt, your eldest is a lot better than you, I think your wife is too.", Slim countered.

"Thanks for sharing that with me Slim, now I'd better find my cowpoke shirt if we're going to be out on the range today.", James frowned.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll have Mrs. Christopher get breakfast stated.", Slim replied.

XXX

"Good morning baby boy.", the African-American beauty sang out to her boyfriend over the phone.

"Hey, Monique how are you doing? It's good to hear from you any time, but before I head out to practice it's twice as good.", Brick Flagg replied.

"I'm just a little lonely with Kim being gone almost all summer.", she informed the college quarterback, "Ron hasn't been around very much either."

"Well why Stoppable hasn't been around? He always hung with you and Possible right?"

"Well yeah, but with Kim being gone he doesn't really go to any of the places that Kim and I used to frequent….Ron and I are friends, but we're not as 'close' as Kim and I are.", Monique explained, "We like Tex-Mex, wrestling and Kim, although not in that order."

"He's got to be a lonely for Possible as you are 'Nique. You oughta meet him for dinner or something, just to get out.", Brick suggested.

"I don't want to send the wrong signals to that blond wimp Brick; you know how he exaggerates things. And Kim can get a little jealous….**fast**!"

"Listen just call him up, he's playing football with the team and from what I've been hearing all he's got around all the time is that ugly little mouse that's always in his pocket. Anyway Dave says he doesn't really hangout with the guys….he's more of a loner."

"Brick! Rufus isn't that ugly.", Monique admonished, "He's cute in his own way."

"Yeah I guess, but try and call him; I think Ron could use someone to talk to right now."

"I'll get a hold of him sometime today Brick, but I'm calling Kim first so she knows and doesn't hear about it from someone else. Bonnie and her friends are still not happy with those two dating.", Monique informed her boyfriend, "Now how are your practices going?"

"Good babe, they were gonna red shirt me…but after Lance Quiry got hurt I'm gonna have to step up this season."

"Who's he Brick?"

"He's the starting QB and he's gonna be out for the year with a torn MCL and ACL.", the former Middleton player replied.

"So why you haven't called like you promised?"

"Yeah, that's why I haven't called you as much, we've got a heck of a playbook to study.", Brick Flagg explained then lamented, "It's about ten times bigger than Coach Barkin's. I swear reading about atmospheric thermo dynamics and taking those tests online and reading 'War and Peace' combined were easier."

"Brick honey you read 'War and Peace'?", Monique inquired, "anyway what is that atmospheric thingie?"

"Well yeah, I had to do something while I waited to graduate. Barkin and Mr. Rockwaller had their claws in too deep. I'm just glad I got out of there. The thermo dynamics course was something I thought I was going to need later….ya should have had Calc three to take it.", he explained.

"That sooo goes beyond sick and wrong.", Monique hissed, "Anyway I can't get used to you understanding all that."

"Yeah it was real hard acting stupid all the time in class and then be real smart on the field, Barkin had it figured out. Remember I wasn't the first six year player and if things don't change I won't be the last either if _those_ people get their way. The people who are controlling this have been doing it for a while and I don't know why."

"Why do you say that Bricky?", Monique asked caught off guard.

"Well if they're betting on games…well there just can't be that much money involved. I mean high school sports? Come on there has to be another reason Moni. I just haven't figured it out yet.", Brick knew he had to keep his emotions in check and couldn't tell her everything…..yet.

"You need to tell the Police or someone. It's not right men playing against boys."

"Babe it took me years to get out of the system, all I know is that it's widespread. I have friends that are still in it, those guys have families. I don't know what the guys pulling the strings would do."

"But you have to tell the Police.", the teen fashion diva urged.

"I c…can't trust the cops. They might be in this up to their ears. This just goes too deep. I know some of the 'D' Hall goons had a talk with you and some hoods gave me a little rougher treatment, I think they could play a lot rougher if they wanted." The quarterback enlightened her.

"You could tell Kim, I could do it for you…she'd believe me."

"Yes we could, but her boyfriend is in the system now too. A couple of the guys and I talked, Mr. Rockwaller is real 'interested' in him. He uh looked too good on the field; as small as he is they might 'adjust' his grades and credits to make him look like a sophomore."

"But Kim wouldn't go for that, that's not right…"

"And they have ways of getting to people Monique; don't you understand what I am saying? Heck they might have our phones tapped right now. They could make either one of us disappear and our families too."

"But Kim and Ron are heroes…."

"But not bulletproof heroes Monique, listen don't tell Kim or Ron anything about this. Ron's gonna find out sometime this year unless he is a gigantic flop. At that point crap is gonna hit the fan. You have to keep your eyes open. I don't want anything to happen to you. Listen I have to get breakfast then head to practice myself. I'll call you tonight."

"Sure, now keep your helmet on Brick."

"I will, love you.", Brick hung up his phone.

'_What can I do, this isn't right….Ron is so hates school now, what would he do if he had to go for a couple more years? What would he do without Kim next to him? What would Kim do without Ron reminding her to relax some?',_ Monique asked herself questions very troubling to her then continued to think_, 'What would happen to all of us? I'll try and call Stoppable up before lunch. I'll call Kim first though so there are no misunderstandings.'_

XXX

"Well anything on the Police scanner yet?", Tom Bridgestone asked his apartment mate.

"Not a thing except for the initial flurry of calls between the hospital and the Paramedics and the Police last night.", Randy Prose informed his partner.

"Then do you think we got him?", Bridgestone questioned.

"I don't know, it was a good first try. But now he will be on his toes, if we didn't succeed….and the boss isn't going to be happy. He wanted his little plan to work out.", Prose looked at his roommate for the upcoming school year.

"Well if we eliminated one of them, that would have broken up those two and we would have accomplished the mission in less than two months. Any we have to meet Ralph and John and talk this over. So why is it such a big deal to make this complicated trash work instead of the easy way?"

Prose shook his head then chuckles, "With Hans it's always business _and_ pleasure. He gets his little 'extra' when the job is done so he has some sort of bragging rights with an old schoolmate of his. However, he has to set it up then he makes a video, it sickens me but it's his fetish. That is why we're documenting the whole thing. He always has to disgrace one or more…it's his style. Make sure you have your disguise around you most of the time. So anyway the boss also plans out these operations and uses all that data to troll for more jobs…and there are _always_ more jobs. The only thing that we need to worry about is getting greedy….and recognized."

"I'll drink to not getting greedy Randy, but we could have finished this one fast and got on to another gig. You know that we are playing with fire in this one.", Tom reminded him.

"Even more, now that Otto may have terminated a Police Agent back in France Tom. All in all this might just be the perfect place to be. Who would think of us being here right under the nose of the UN's International Security Agency?"

"I suppose you are right mate, I'm just nervous. That kid should be goo in the Medical Examiner's facility right now and the news should be howling mad about dangerous autos and their even more dangerous drivers.", Bridgestone frowned, "Let's get a move on we have to meet Ralph and John."

XXX

_The King home:_

Tara entered the kitchen where her Mother, Abby, was making breakfast. "Did you apply for the Day Care facility at the hospital honey?", the matriarch of the King family inquired.

"Mom, I'm planning on doing that this week.", the younger platinum blonde replied with a smile.

"Is working there going to interfere with cheerleading and the other activities that you belong to? Remember colleges look very hard at your last year."

"I know they do Mom. Anyway I don't think that there is going to be much conflict with my school activities. I'll just be part time like a couple of other girls at school. I already talked to Mrs. Crumbly and she told me that they could work with my schedule. I don't care if I don't make much money, I just need the experience. Kim Possible got a lot of child raising opportunities when she as real young. And I sorta need the experience for the field I want to get my degree in.", Tara informed her mother.

Abby looked at her daughter and responded, "Kimberly's Mother is a Doctor and she has younger twin brothers. Not only that but she's helped raise Ronald Stoppable."

"Ron is Kim's age; I agree that he was immature when he was younger, but not so much now. And yes her brothers are little demons but I think they'll grow out of that too. Anyway, Ron is playing football this year for Middleton, he'll even be better by Christmas."

"The Stoppable boy is playing football for our high school?", Abby looked at Tara surprised by this news, "Isn't he a little small for that?"

"Well the last I heard for sure was a couple weeks ago, he was. They were doing summer workouts.", Tara explained, "Anyway even though Ron is small he's strong, he helped with the pyramid all the time."

"Yes, but conditioning workouts should be over now. The Mad Dogs should be getting ready for the reason."

"How about if I call Kim?"

"Why don't you call Ronald?"

"Because he's dating Kim and I want her to know that I want to talk to him. She's got a real bad temper Mom, she ignites it pretty fast _and_ she's real protective of her boy."

"That sounds like a good enough reason, maybe you _and_ Josh could meet him for a soda or something, the poor boy has to be a _little_ lonely.", Abby suggested.

"Sure Mom I'll call Josh a little later, we can work something out."

"Good now sit down and get some breakfast."

XXX

_Crooked 'D', Montana:_

**Beep-Beep-de-da-Beep**

The auburn haired teen hero picked up the device before it ended it widely known call. "Go Wade, what's the sitch.", Kim told the image that was coming up after she pushed the connect button.

"Monique Jenkins is calling and I knew it was a little early so I'm holding her off to let you know.", the African-American genius stated seeing Kim was completely dressed and was putting on her cowboy boots.

Kim picked up the object, "Put her through Wade and thanks. How's Ronnie this morning?"

"He's a little scraped up, but he's at football practice."

"He IS?"

"Yeah Kim, he is, but it looks like Mr. Barkin is holding him off of any contact.", Wade informed her.

"That's good Wade, listen we're gonna be out on the 'range' as my Dad calls it, probably most of the day. We should be back tonight, tell Ronnie that I'll try to call then."

"Got it Kim, anyway here's Monique.", Wade informed her fading out.

"Hey Monique how are you doing?", Kim inquired to her best female friend.

"Lonely for Brick and when I was talking to him he mentioned that you and Ron **had** to be lonely for each other."

"Sigh, yeah I guess Ron is for me and I know I sure am for him. This has been a lousy summer.", Kim wiped her nose as her eyes watered and voiced hitched just a little.

"Yeah that's what I thought too, listen Brick suggested that I meet Ron for lunch or something to keep him on the straight and narrow about you and him."

"Are you sure we need to do that?"

"Well my boyfriend suggested it so if it's obvious to him, it must be real obvious to Ron. That boy has got to be pinning away for you.", Monique hinted.

"I don't know if he is for me, but I sure am for him.", the red headed teen groaned blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Then do you want me to 'talk' to him?"

"Sigh, yeah can you? I can have Wade play the recording he made, so that Ron doesn't freak out."

"You recorded this?"

"Yeah everything that comes through the Kimmunicator is recorded, that way we have everything on file in case there's some sort of terror attempt or something.", Kim explained.

"I didn't know….anyway how's your trip?"

"Well we had some adventure the other night….."

X

"And the guy cut himself off the rope and fell into a flood?", Monique gasped after she heard the whole tale, "Is he alright?"

Kim sighed, "Wade told me he survived, but at the time I was sure scared for him."

"Boy that is something, is this going to come between you and Ron?"

"So not, sure I'm in debt to this Zorro guy, but Ron is _my_ guy. Now if I can just adjust Dad's mind into buying that then I'm halfway home.", Kim explained and then lowers her voice, "I so want Ron to be my first….and my last."

Monique squealed, "Are you saying what I think you're saying girlfriend?"

"I think I made it pretty clear Moni.", Kim was almost down to a whisper.

"Does anyone know?"

"I think Mom as an idea, Nana knows though.", Kim let out a nugget of information, but not wanting to spill about what her Nana had promised her.

"How does she know?"

"I all but spilled to her Moni. If she's as good of 'Operator' as Drakken said she was and she'll be able to figure it out."

"Have you guys? Uh well have you?", Monique asked as she turned a little red.

"_**Monique**_.", Kim squealed again, "Not _yet_. It's gonna be a while, but it's a certainty….if Ronnie wants to."

"But you wanna make a future with him….right?"

"If Ronnie wants."

"Good, but I won't tell him, you can do that."

"Thank you Moni, it's going to be a heck of a surprise for him. I think I know just how he'll like it wrapped.", Kim giggled, which in turn set Monique off.

"Are you doing this because he got hit by that car last night?"

"Uh no, not really, I'm planning to do this because I love my guy and want to show it in a way that I just know can't misinterpreted.", Kim explained.

"Then are you doing it to torque off your Dad, 'cause there's all sorts of ways to do _that_.", the fashion diva knew from experience.

"Making Dad mad is just a side benefit Moni. He has to let me grow up a little."

"Well GF you might be giving your old man TBO.", Monique snorted.

"TBO? What are you talking about?"

The fashion diva clarified herself, "The big one…..A heart attack."

"I'll think about it Moni, but I want to show my affection for my guy and I think that this is the best way to do it.", Kim countered.

"There are other ways, ways that don't have the same consequences that could happen….."

"So not, I'll take precautions. So not the drama, just think I'll be ensuring Ron only thinks of me when he's all lonely.", Kim added.

XX

Anne Possible was about to enter her daughter's room to get her moving, when she stopped to knock on the door. Standing there listening, the elder red head smiled understanding that Kim finally had decided to take the next step with the towheaded blond. Shaking herself out of her private thoughts and knowing she had to let Kim know about the day's plans, she knocked on the door.

'_We'll try to tone that down a little until they get a little more used to each other as a dating couple.',_ Anne mused wishing she could tease her eldest about the situation that she had just overheard.

The surgeon knocked on the door to announce her presence at the door, "Kimmie get dressed, we're all going out on a horseback ride and will be gone most of the day. So you'd better get a good breakfast."

"OK Mom, I'm talking to Moni on the Kimmunicator, I'll be down in a few minutes.", Kim replied.

XX

"So I gotta go, give Ronnie a call for me and maybe meet him for lunch 'Nique. When you do remind him that I miss him.", Kim implored her best female friend.

"Thanks I'll try to keep him on the straight and narrow Kim; you have fun riding that oversized pony. I'll call you later tonight.", the fashion diva replied.

"You got it Mo, talk later, I gotta go."

"I'll call your boyfriend in a little while girlfriend, maybe we'll get a bite to eat…..Then I'll fill you in tonight.", Middleton's gossip queen responded.

"Thanks."

XX

'_Well I'd better get cleaned up I can't call 'Naco boy' till he gets out of his practice thingie.',_ the African-American teen got up to take her shower.

Ten minutes later Monique Jenkins was getting ready for the day she again picked up her phone and called the Kim Possible number knowing that she'd get the tech guru.

"Yes Monique, what do you need?", Wade's voice could be heard with the sound of typing in the background.

"Blondie is at his football practice right Wade?"

"You mean Ron?"

"I sure do…."

"Yeah.", there was more typing, "He definitely is and it looks like he's not taking advantage of the time off like Mr. Barkin told him earlier."

"Mr. Barkin gave Ron Stoppable a break and skinny boy isn't taking advantage?"

"Uh not really, but Barkin has toned the contact down, Ron _really_ got scraped up last night.", Wade explained, "It seems like according to the Policemen that recreated the accident Ron was dragged along the street for about twenty feet."

"Ouch."

"Yeah ouch, but he recovers pretty fast…..has to since he's Kim's partner."

"I guess. Well when he is free of the Mad Dogs would you tell him I want to meet him at Bueno Nacho for lunch?"

"I can do that Monique, he's due to get off the field in about forty-five minutes then about a half hour until he can meet you there.", Wade explained, "that is unless Mr. Barkin runs them long which he has done though it's in the afternoon, or if Ron gets penalty laps for doing something wrong."

"Does skinny boy ever have that happen?"

"Oh yeah, but then so do the other players, I guess the coaches use the punishment fairly often. Ron gets extra a couple times a week, but about sixty percent do."

"Uh how's he looking?"

"Monique I don't know that much about football, but I have been studying, for a first year guy he's doing alright."

"Does Kim know?"

"Yeah she tries to call me every day and once in a while I can stream some footage to her. Kim does like to watch him. In fact, early this morning she asked me to keep a closer eye on him with that accident happening last night and all, but do us both a favor….."

"What's that geek boy?"

"Don't let on that Kim's worried about him getting hurt or something."

"So in your mind she's looking out for him?"

"You_ could_ say that Monique, listen I'll give you a call when Ron gets off the field and then when he gets to his Kimmunicator I'll notify him that you want to talk to him."

"Thanks Wade."

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

Number seven gave a slight hip fake to the linebacker bearing down on him from the weak side, then he put on a burst of speed.

**Tweet**

"Not bad….bring it back, Powers take Stoppable's place.", Steve Barkin yelled, "Stoppable get some water."

"Yes Sir, here ya go." Ron flipped the ball to Chad Simpson who was the center.

Dave Alberts stood back so that his backup would get some time with the first string line.

"How are you feeling Ron?"

"Like the defensive line chained me to the back of a pickup truck and dragged me over broken glass and cinders for about fifty miles.", Ron half smiled back.

"It's not that bad…uh I guess. I never got in a car accident before. Anyway it sure is gross."

"Thanks for the assessment. Do yourself a favor Dave….don't…..or at least do it in a car and not a scooter. And if you do try to get to stay in the hospital for some rest.", Ron added on, "I could really have used someone to hold my hand."

"I'll bet Coach Roberts would have volunteered if he knew.", Alberts offered.

"Ewwww, not in this life. I was thinking more along the lines of KP, not some middle-aged balding man.", Ron snorted at the idea, "But then Mr. Dr P would have had some robot thing do it so that I wouldn't contaminate his baby."

"Sometimes Dads are that way….."

"He has a phobia.", Ron hinted as he answered an interesting look from Dave.

"A phobia Ron? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah you heard of claustrophobic?"

"Yeah.", Dave replied not knowing where this was going.

"James Possible, world renowned rocket scientist, is Buffoonophobic. He's afraid of the sidekick.", Ron chuckled as he took a sip of water from a cup one of the Managers gave him. The teen looked at it funny and retorted, "I could go for a slurpster man."

"Sorry it's the best I can do."

"Stoppable quit screwing around and get back in there.", Barkin realized the sidekick was enjoying his time out of the huddle entirely too much.

"Later Dave.", Ron hissed as he fastened the straps down.

Moments later the blond took his place in the huddle. "Pro-set spread eighty-nine on three.", Chris Walters, the backup quarterback, announced lowly then clapped his hands to break the huddle.

The offense lined up with Curt to the right and Ron to the left. The split end was fifteen yards split to the right and the tight end was on the left with the wide receiver to another fifteen yards to his left and two steps in the backfield. "Three eighty-nine, threeee eighty-nine."

On the defense the middle linebacker, Mike Enders, looked in shock as he saw what he feared most in the alignment they were in. "Red blast.", he barked as loud as he could hoping everyone could react in time.

"Set….Hut, hut…..hut."

The front three of the defense all tried a bull rush with the nose tackle picking up a double team and the right defensive tackle (left side of the offense) looped outside in to try and contain the quarterback and hold off a screen. Curt Whiney stepped up to block and Ron looped to the outside and stopped, then sprinted once he saw the linebacker pause.

The backup quarterback took a seven step drop. The split end and wide out sprinted straight down the field, each taking double teams. By now the tight end had disengaged from his block and ran up the field ten yards and then made his cut across the field taking a linebacker with him. This left the running back covered by only a linebacker.

Ron turned his route into a buttonhook and when the linebacker bit on the fake the blond teen headed for the end zone as he glanced over his right shoulder. He dove for the ball because the blitz finally got to Chris Walters who got the ball off towards the only opening he had. Ron laid out for the pigskin and was able to get his legs under himself before his knees touched. The Middleton Mad Dog stumbling along made twenty more yards before the linebacker finally caught him and drove him down.

**Tweet**

"I said no contact on Stoppable.", Barkin roared throwing his baseball cap down as the sidekick got to his feet with blood on both arms and running down his leg since he was in shorts.

"It's alright Sir. I'll take a hit like that any day to make that much yardage.", Ron told Mr. Barkin.

"Have the manager clean that up Stoppable….Then give me laps until we're done.", the older man ordered.

"Yes Sir."

X

Later:

"Stoppable, my office…now.", Coach Roberts yelled.

"Yes Sir."

A jersey less Ronald Stoppable appeared in the doorway, "Why didn't you just stop?"

"Sir?"

"Why didn't you just stop when you caught that pass Stoppable.", Roberts clarified.

"Uh Sir, he was gonna cream me anyway, I thought I'd make some yardage since I was gonna bleed.", Ron explained.

Barkin tossed his cap on his desk in disgust glancing up at the blood which was still trickling down Ron's leg, "Don't dress in pads. You can run the bleachers instead after practice. You will be in every huddle. No contact for two days. We'll evaluate then. Now get out of my sight and get your shower."

"Uh yes Sir.", Ron replied making his way out the door wondering what happened.

Again Ron looked around and smiled seeing the showers empty as well as the locker room. Twenty minutes later he was dressed and out the door.

**Beep-beep-de-da-beep**!

"Hey Wade, what's up?"

"A couple of things Ron; Kim is going to call you later…you sure scared the crap outta her last night, and second Monique wants to talk to you as soon as you get out of practice."

"As you can tell Wade I am out of practice and am heading home.", Ron replied.

"I can see that, I am ringing Monique….hold on."

Monique's voice came through, "Ron….Ron Stoppable? Are you on?"

"Hey girlfriend, how have ya been doing?"

"Uh been a little lonely for Kim, what are you doing right now?"

"Just getting out of practice then I'm gonna go home and make Rufus some lunch and go to bed and take a nap.", Ron informed her.

"Do you wanna meet me at Bueno Nacho?"

"Ah, uh KP's not in town Moni….."

"I know where she's at, I talked to her this morning and she suggested that we go out for lunch…on you of course.", the fashion diva added.

"Of course on me, but why did she want you and me to meet?"

"So we can talk about her, anyway how about it?"

"Well I guess we can…."

"Not very enthusiastic are you?"

"Not really in the mood…I was up sorta late last night. I'm beat."

"Well get unbeat I'll be at BN in about fifteen minutes."

"Sure I'll see you there; it'll give me a reason to buy Rufus something too. You just made his day."

"Anything with cheese and hot sauce would make his day. I'll see you in a few minutes.", Monique closed the connection_, 'Brick honey you owe me so much…so do you Possible_.'

X

Bueno Nacho:

A few minutes later the African-American teen entered the Tex-Mex establishment, "Hey Moni.", Ron stood and motioned for her at his and Kim's booth.

"How have you been blondie?", Monique asked mentally mapping the scabs to report to Kim later.

"Feeling old, anyway how have you been? I heard through the grapevine that you and Brick have been seeing each other.", Ron gave her a small hug when she motioned that she wanted one.

"I miss Brick and Kim.", Monique replied to the question as she and Ron sat down in the booth facing each other.

"I don't miss Brick, but about all I think about is Kim."

"You don't look so good. Is all that road rash from the accident last night?"

"Yeah I'm real pretty ain't I? Good news gets out fast huh?", Ron snorted at his 'condition', "Bet I'd be real popular on the food chain now."

Monique avoided the food chain comment and focused on the task at hand, "Kim told me, she had Wade put your cell phone thingie on last night, she wanted to talk to you and you were riding that contraption….You know you almost gave your GF a heart attack."

"Monique I didn't run into a car, it ran into me.", Ron countered as he rose. "Now what would you like to chow down on?"

Monique thought for a second, "How about a Naco and a couple of tacos and a big soda and…and a burrito."

Ron looked at the slim girl surprised and made to open his mouth when she cut him off, "I missed breakfast and I have a shift at Club Banana in a couple hours."

Ron nodded understanding this, "I didn't eat either, I got in pretty late. All I had time to do was slice up some cheese for Rufus and get to practice. The hospital didn't release me till early this morning."

"What did your 'rents think of your little adventure last night?", Monique got up to follow Ron to the counter so they could talk.

"They had some business dinner or something. They weren't home when I got in.", Ron explained.

"Hey Ned we'd like a chimerito a couple of burritos four Nacos make two of them to go and six tacos make two of them to go too. And of course two big drinks."

"Sure Ron that's four fifty-three and here's your cups and straws.", the manager replied as the football player handed over the cash, "I'll bring the food out."

Ron handed a drink cup to Monique, "You didn't say what kind you wanted girlfriend, so I figure you could get your own."

"That was under five bucks Ron."

"Four fifty something, must be some promotion.", Ron replied as he walked over to the self-serve machine having no idea what Monique was talking about.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Anyway so how 'bad' do you have it for Middleton's greatest quarterback?", Ron asked as they sat back down trying to put Middleton High's gossip queen off the track she seemed to be on.

"First real boyfriend I've had since we moved to Middleton.", Monique explained.

"So then Brick's the guy who comes in as your original sweetie?", Ron mused as is smile grew.

"Yeah, I didn't have much luck before."

"Always good to get it right when you figure it out. Anyway, why Flagg?"

"Well after I talked to him, I realized everybody had him wrong. He's always been nice and all, but he's pretty smart.", Monique explained not wanting to spill everything to Ron but she seemed relaxed and trusting, And he's really cute."

"Anybody that can keep track of all the stuff in that playbook has to be smart. Dave's no dummy, but he told me they took out some of the plays to make it easier. Brick was one of a kind I guess.", Ron told her his view of the situation.

"Yeah he was and is. I really like him Ron."

"So do I, Brick Flagg was always a lot nicer to me than his 'old' girlfriend was. Anyway good riddance, I don't have to deal with the Rockwallers from now on…Though little Bon Bon has to deal with little ole _me_.", Ron's smile grew to immense proportions.

"What do you mean skinny boy? You'll still have to put up with her, Kim's on the same cheer squad.", Monique reminded Ron.

At this Ron began to laugh, not a chuckle but a full bellied laugh. After a couple of minutes and the blond getting strange looks from people he slowed down.

"Alright blondie what's so funny?"

"Don't you get it Monique?", Ron asked.

"Get what?"

"I'm on the football team; Bon Bon is a _cheerleader_. That means she **has** to cheer me to win, to be a **hero**. This is great, all I have to do is run across the goal line and she has to cheer me on. Me, me the loser cootie ridden sidekick, I turn out the winner and she can't wiggle her fat butt out of cheering for _me_. I just don't know _how_ she'll be able to do it? Mannnn, should I take it easy on her or should I make her squirm a little like a worm on a hook while a big ole catfish stares at it?"

"Why do you want to do _that_?"

"For at least five years that teal eyed ego maniac has been treating me and KP like dirt, mostly 'cause I don't conform and my girlfriend has been taking the heat for it. I had decided to back off the weird stuff a little. Kim was too close to being ostracized for my actions. I could see the longing on her face sometimes when I was really bad and Queen Bee's posse tore into my hide. You know she shouldn't have to do that…."

"Where did you come up with '_ostracize'_? Do you even know what it means?"

"Yeah it means like to banish from society. Sorta like being kicked outta town.", Ron gave the short definition.

"But that's a school word.", the fashion diva protested.

"Your boyfriend is smart, maybe he isn't the only one who can read a book.", Ron suggested.

"Yeah maybe, but what are you going to do when Kim gets back?", Monique got back on track.

"I'm gonna spend a month just watching her.", Ron replied.

"Watching her do what?"

"Just breathing, it's so calming watching her just sit somewhere and maybe read a book.", Ron confessed as a glow seemed to highlight his face, "I like watching her….it's so relaxing, I think it's going to become my favorite past time."

"Ron…"

"Uh yeah, what's the matter 'Nique?"

"I just…I mean just then you looked different for a second….like you were totally at peace."

"I was, whenever I think of KP my whole body feels good. I don't know what that means, but I like it."

"Well whatever it was, I sure hope I get that way someday.", Monique paused, then continued.

"You know Kim might like to know this about you."

"Uh I wouldn't tell her OK."

"Why?"

"Her Dad hates me, or at least he doesn't trust me right now.", Ron told her as she tried to protest his description of James Possible's 'issues' with the teen sitting in front of her.

"How do you know?", Monique wondered if Ron was going off the deep end like he tended to do.

"You can't tell KP.", Ron lowered his voice almost into a whisper.

"Pinky swear.", Monique offered as she raised the little finger on her right hand.

"Pinky swear. Mr Dr P and I had a 'talk' when they were home last. He told me for the time being he would allow me to date KP, but he might take that privilege away later.", Ron informed Kim's best friend as he leaned closer to her so that only she could hear him.

"He wouldn't do that.", Monique hissed, "there's no way he could be serious, he was messing with ya blondie."

"Doctor Possible, world famous rocket scientist, is dead serious Monique. The 'food chain' is alive and well in all facets of life here in Middleton. I'll never be free of the damned thing and I'll always be at the bottom.", Ron sighed in frustration.

"No it won't, not if you're any good at football."

"Football don't matter, it's about who you are and how pretty you are…..I don't know about money though, but I was fairly popular when I had all that claude."

"You are wrong about that Ron, well maybe the cash helped a little, but people care about _who_ you are."

"Bet I'm right. I might have a good year, but somebody is going to screw it up big time. Maybe one of KP's villains will get lucky."

"Don't talk like that, its bad luck."

"It's karma, you have good karma like KP does….mine, not so good.", Ron smiled, "It musta been something I did in a past life…..at least that's what some of my Japanese friends said when I mentioned the feelings."

"Ron don't worry about fate."

"There's more than one definition to karma Monique. I got to read up on all that stuff while I was in Japan studying poetry.", Ron really wanted to tell her more, but the information that Sensei had begun to share with him about his spirit had not been promising. The Ninja Master informed him that he would reveal more to the young ninja in the coming months. Little did Ron Stoppable know the talisman was going to play a role in his life more than he thought.

"Well I think you're making too much out of this, I think my Dad had a talk with Brick too…."

"Brick Flagg is older than you by a lot, so it doesn't surprise me that he talked to your BF. I mean I don't know exactly how old he is but he went to high school here for seven years. He must have started when you were eleven. KP on the other hand is about a month older than I am.", Ron explained the difference, "Mr. P doesn't trust his most precious possession in my unworthy hands, basically I'm not good enough for her. I was reading about the caste system in India, and a comparison I could make with this is that I would be called an 'unclean'. But then even Japan has a history of separate social classes."

"And you will never get the chance to be good enough if you don't take care of yourself blondie.", Monique finally had the opening she wanted to lay a guilt trip on Kim Possible's sidekick about what had happened the night before. Being an African-American she wanted to keep away from where the conversation had turned to before she continued to keep Ron from pursuing this line of thought.

"Think about this, I know you love the girl and I know she loves you. You guys have grown up together, but how would she take something happening to you. Now knowing this can you tell me how would Kim go through life without you there by her side?"

The blond teen thought for a moment before he answered cryptically, "KP will go through life a lot better without her sidekick better than her sidekick could ever do without her."

"What makes you think so?"

"Easy, she's more popular, easily one of the most popular people I have ever met and I've met a lot of people even if they don't know who I am. Everyone….well except for good ole Bon Bon and a few weirdoes respect KP. She's very cute and photogenic, but I don't have to tell you that. My girlfriend is very social, me I'm more anti-social. She is more adaptable then I am, she's more focused. Hell Monique she's more everything than I am. The only reason that it looks like I have more friends than I had before was because of the team. I know for the most part that will fall apart.", Ron smiled thinly as he gave his reasons for his assessment.

"Ron you're not that bad."

Snort, "Wanna bet, think about me going 'big headed' as KP calls it. Do you know I invited all the cheerleaders out for a date once?….None of them including Kim took me up on it. Heck I didn't even get a dance out of it. Not that I blame them. Still don't know why she wants to be my girlfriend. I musta done something right. I guess she really does like weird." Ron referred to Kim's comment so many years ago.

"Baby boy you definitely did something right. Now you have to promise me that you won't go out of your way to get run over by a car again. You freaked Kim out and her Mom, not to mention me when I found out.", the African-American beauty's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What did your 'rents say about it?"

"Uh, uh, sure whatever you say Monique. Mom and Dad sorta don't know that I got run over last night."

"You have to tell them before someone else does.", Monique cautioned, "And make sure you call Kim up today and talk to her."

"I'll do all of that girlfriend, I promise."

"Good then I accomplished my mission then.", she sat back and smiled as she picked up her soda cup and took a sip.

"Well when are you seeing Brick again?"

"He'll be in town the third or fourth week of September and then right before Homecoming, they have a free week. No game is scheduled.

"Well maybe we can get a double date going…."

"Not a chance. I have him all to myself that weekend, you have your squeeze; I have mine."

"Well I have to get going Monique, it was good seeing you. I'll call KP later, but I'm going to get a nap in since I only an hour or two last night and I can tell you it's not nearly enough.", Ron informed her.

"I can see that, did you ride your scooter?"

"Nah I have to check it over before I can ride it again, I walked."

"Do you want a ride?"

"Thanks, but I'm good.", Ron made to get up from the booth.

"OK, but take care of yourself and give Kim my best and tell her when she gets back that we need to go shopping."

"I will."

"Good you can come along too."

"Why?"

"Well somebody has to carry the packages. Think of it as weight training."

"We could get it all at Smarty Mart.", Ron suggested, "_They_ have shopping carts."

"I am NOT going there."

"No?"

"NO, there is no way that an employee at Club Banana would shop at Smarty Mart **ever**.", Monique's ire was now up.

"You shop there all the time girlfriend.", Ron informed her.

"I do not.", the fashion diva countered.

"Who owns Club Banana?", Ron asked.

"Coco Banana.", Monique replied.

"Who does Coco Banana work for?"

"He doesn't work for anyone.", she hissed.

"You're right; he's a partner with Martin Smarty. I read it in some business section somewhere. Dad knows, he has a little money invested there."

Kim's best girlfriend just looked at Ron without an expression, "Where did you see that?"

"We get the financial statements at the house. Dad sorta left one laying around.", Ron explained.

"I have to look that up."

"Yeah, well I have to get going.", Ron smiled knowing he shocked the poor girl.

XXX

Tara King punched in a number not knowing that it would go through a website and an African-American boy would answer, "Good morning Miss King."

"Who's this?"

"Wade Load, I sorta filter calls for Kim Possible.", Wade explained.

"I'd like to talk to her if you don't mind." The platinum blonde spoke.

"Sure thing, but since we deal with criminals and villains all the time everything that gets routed through me gets recorded and archived.", Wade warned.

"I just want to know if it's alright for Josh Mankey and myself to ask Ron Stoppable out for dinner."

"Sure I don't know why you need to ask Kim, but I'll put you through right away."

XXXX

Yay Ron didn't get messed up too bad this time guys. I mean just how much abuse can he take…uh don't answer that.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and a whole bunch of the cast of 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. Not only that, but we don't even make any money off this little hobby of ours….not even beer money.

Now thanks for staying with this tale and we'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	36. Chapter 36

Hi everybody and welcome back! I hope you're enjoying it. One of the things about writing a long tale is that usually there is a lot going on at the same time. I prefer to break the chapters up like a soap opera so that everything flows along at about the same time. It's easier for me and I hope easier for you.

Now I don't beg for reviews, some authors do, but I don't. My ego loves the feedback and the attention and I usually do mention the reviewers here in the notes section. So here we go; Anon, yeah Tara is just a sweetie and so is Monique. I sure hope nothing messes with those two girls. TemporaryInsanity91, I think most girls who are in an exclusive relationship would want to know if some other girl is going out to lunch with her guy. Now you might want to consider this, Ron knows all of Kim's faults…..he sees past them. He has accepted her and knows that this is part of her make-up. CB73, you know almost the whole tale here all the way to the very end and yeah it might take _that_ route.

Readerjunkie, mannnn you don't want a copy of my brain…heck _I_ don't want a copy of my brain….but thanks. Guest (#1) Yeah it's good to have friends. Ron has a lot of insight, he might not be as smart (unless he is in Zorpox mode) as James Possible, but he does see the older man disliking him….or distrusting him. Will the rocket scientist change? You'll have to wait and see. Guest (#2), Yeah Monique thinks Ron is wimpy, she doesn't understand what he is capable of doing….yet. And about the food….bingo. Now can you see a reason for this?

Pbow, whew the bad guys weren't driving anything as dangerous as a Pinto (gas tanks used to blow up on them). Is Stevie boy looking out for his interest? Yeah maybe, will this keep the school administrator off the blond teens butt? Come on this is Sarge Barkin. Angelus-alvus, thanks I'll try to keep it from becoming too boring.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, faved and or read 'The Hunter' or any of my other tales. I really want to say thanks to my beta, CajunBear73, for all his work over the years. We really do spend a lot of time on the phone and email working on things. Thanks bud I appreciate it!

Now I know that I took a lot of time here so let's get going.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 36

_The Crooked 'D'/ Lazy 'C':_

After making great progress crossing the range all morning, the small band of riders paused when Kim's Kimmunicator sounded its famous notes**: Beep-beep-de-da-beep.**

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up.", Kim called out as she slowed her robot horse down to a stop.

"Are you sure Kim?", Slim inquired.

"You have these horses linked through your satellite don't you Uncle Slim?"

"Yeah I do. Don't be too long, we have some work to get done today.", the tallest Possible replied as he led the rest towards where the ranch hands were working leaving Kim with some privacy.

With a smile Kim pulled out her communications device and pressed the connect button, "Go Wade."

"Kim a Tara King is calling for you. Do you want to talk to her?", the tech guru inquired.

"Sure go ahead, I haven't talked to her in a while. Oh and Wade you can always patch her through to me….unless I'm necking with Ronnie."

"Uh….sure Kim, here she is." Then Kim heard, "Go ahead Miss King."

"Kim? Kim are you there?", the other cheerleader's voice came though Kim's PDA like thing.

"Yeah Tara, how are you?"

"We're just fine, uh I hate to make this short, but can I invite Ron out to dinner tonight?"

"Why, do you want to _date_ Ron? Isn't Josh _enough_ for you, do you need a harem or something?", Kim's ire and protective instincts for her boyfriend came to the forefront in record time.

"Huh…no, no Kim I don't want to date him, it's just Josh and I thought that he might be a little lonely since you are out of town and we decided that we'd at least ask him out to take his mind off you not being there.", Tara quickly explained the situation to the fiery red head.

"Oh.._kay_ Tara, sorry about the outburst there….so just as long as you're not trying to take Ronnie away from me or lure him into some kind of love triangle I can go along with this.", Kim snarked then told her friend, "It's good to know that someone is looking out for my boyfriend besides me and Monique."

"Does Ron need his own 'keeper'?", Tara giggled.

"Yeah he does….sometimes.", Kim giggled back purposely not mentioning the accident Ron had gotten into less than twenty-four hours previously.

"All boys need proper feminine supervision, you should have appointed someone before you went on vacation.", Tara teased.

"You and Monique already have your hands full.", Kim stated, "I can just imagine how much effort it takes to look after those two hotties. Of course Ronnie only needs someone to check on him once and a while…."

"Well it _would_ be a part time position. Maybe Flanner, Flores or Bonnie could do it.", Tara suggested.

"I think that Zita might be a bad choice since she and Ron dated for a bit."

"It wasn't even enough to start a relationship Kim…..you know that."

"True but you never know. Justine…..well I just don't know about her. It's the quiet ones you have to worry about.", Kim mused.

"Well you know Bonnie would never go for Ron, not in a million years.", Tara giggled having fun playing with the Cheer Captain's head, "Anyway **you** never give us _any_ details."

"And I won't either about the physical aspects of the guys I go out with.", Kim reminded her friend. About Bonnie…don't even suggest that Tara. Ron avoids her like the plague.", Kim hissed out, "I think he rather be chased by rabid monkeys than being stalked by her."

"Ok, ok but the next time you go out of town, you have to set up a 'proper' babysitter for Ron. You never know he _could_ stray."

"Don't say that Tara. Gawd; that's my worst nightmare."

"Ok, I won't but thanks for giving us permission for this.", Tara brought the red head back on task.

"Yeah call me and let me know how it went. But right now I have to get going, we have some work to do and another 'project' on tap to try and make Daddy see the light."

"What are you doing?"

"Other than repairing a fence row I can't tell you. I'll talk to you later see ya Tara, I have to go…bye.", Kim wondered if she gave too much information at the last as she got the robot horse moving again and increased the speed.

'_I hope Ronnie doesn't get mad at me over this. Uncle Slim I sure hope you know what you are doing.' _, Kim bit her lower lip as she thought about how hard she was going to play this as she got the horse moving again.

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Ron pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Rufus I'm home. I got you something cheesy for lunch.", the blond called out as he walked into the kitchen and away from the doorway leading from the stairs hoping to avoid a collision with the mole rat he supposed would be heading downstairs in a moment.

"**Cheese**.", came the squeak in reply as Ron smiled knowing the little guy was now moving.

"Want some hot sauce with it?", Ron asked as the rodent scampered up to the counter.

"Hnk, sure."

"Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Hnk, Phone."

"Did Mom and Dad call?"

"Hnk, Don't know.", the rodent squeaked out as he greedily looked at the bag of Tex-Mex.

"I guess I'd better look then, big help you are. You must have been asleep.", Ron mused as he opened the package and got out a plate for his friend to use and piled it high with Tex-Mex food.

In a few moments Ron was listening to his Mother explaining that they would be home sometime overnight. With a sigh he then checked the other four messages (one being from Kim and another being from Felix) before he erased them all and walked back into the kitchen. Two were from political solicitors and Ron detested hearing from them.

After he returned to the kitchen, Ron sat down and began to recount to the bored looking mole rat the conversation he had between himself and Kim's best female friend after he described the football practice he just endured.

"Well what do you think of all that buddy?", Ron asked after he finished.

Ron then listened to what to most people was a series of squeaks, sometimes making comments about a particular point. When they were done Ron picked up the now cleaned plate and put it into the sink.

"Rufus I have to be up in a couple hours, so don't let me oversleep. And remind me to call KP after practice tonight."

"Hnk sure thing.", Rufus squeaked as he gave his food provider a thumbs up. (which was really hard to do since he didn't have opposable thumbs…..AN)

Ron quickly climbed the stairs and stripped down to his boxers then set the second alarm clock (he had two, because he had developed the habit of rather violently shutting the annoying devices off or throwing them out the window) and climbed into bed.

XXX

_Crooked 'D', Montana:_

The riders came to a stop alongside the newly repaired fence line. "Well it looks like the boys are making good progress.", Slim Possible told them, "Ah didn't expected them to be this far along."

"Did ya hear that Pa?", Joss called out a little removed from the rest when one of the hand's voice came over the radio built into the robotic horse, "It sounds like Johnny and Bobby are over that'a way."

"Joss would you head over that way some more while we scout around here? They might just be takin' a break.", Slim asked, setting his…well Anne's plan in motion.

"Sure Pa, Kim can come with me.", the youngest red head inquired having worked this out beforehand.

"Don't see why not Joss, we're just gonna check out the work the boys are doin' maybe help them out a little, so we'll be able to get home before supper."

"Come on Kim you can really get Betsy goin'. She's a pretty fast robotic horse….One of the fastest pa's ever made.", Joss turned her own mount the up the old worn out fence row.

"Sounds like fun cousin.", Kim replied loudly since the youngest red head had already galloped off knowing the general idea and was wondering how to implement it, "See you guys later."

"Let's give them a few minutes then we'll mosey along. I figure we'll find the boys in a little while.", Slim smiled then explained, "Joss is a little sweet on the youngest one."

James had a frown on his face and began to turn his horse in the direction of the young man who was an unknown to him and advised, "You shouldn't let them boys get close to your daughter Slim….I'll take care of it for you."

"Hold on there pardner, I don't recall asking you to take care of anything! If things get out of hand Ah'll take care of it.", the tallest Possible restrained his younger brother turning serious all of a sudden.

"But Slim….."

"Ah asked you to butt out, this is none of your business. It's Joss's and mine. You might ruin the life of your own daughter and Ah might not be able to do anything about that, but you are gonna keep your nose outta _**my**_ daughter's personal life or you and me are gonna scrap.", Slim warned, "And Ah cheat."

"Very well Slim, but you're making a mistake.", James frowned thinking he knew better than his older brother as Anne and the twins watched the little drama unfold between the brothers and their obvious parenting differences.

Anne thought to herself_, 'I hope this works. I wish I knew why James is so protective of Kimmie.'_

X

An hour later:

"Hey Bobby and Johnny how are you guys doing out here.", Slim and the rest of the Possible's finally caught up to his crew, "Where's Jeff and Morton?"

"They're showing the two girls around Boss.", Bobby replied, "Joss was real anxious to get Jeff off to herself. Your niece and Morton went along to keep them honest."

"Who's watching over Kimmie-cub.", James mumbled as he glanced up at his staring spouse not knowing she and his brother set this up with Joss and the ranch hands' help.

"She's legal up here Squirt, not much you can do….ya did drag her up here to keep her away from the tinhorn didn't ya?", Slim smirked as he winked over to Anne silently promising himself never to get on the bad side of his sister-in-law, the instigator of the whole thing unfolding before them.

"That he did Slim, well easy come easy go, I guess Kimmie might want to move up here and go to school from what she said earlier.", Anne suggested as James turned ashy gray.

"Wha…..what are you talking about honey?"

"Kimmie is just trying to please you and have a boyfriend too. A couple of the hands up here have spent some time with her doing chores.", the red headed surgeon explained.

James Possible's worst nightmare was now in his face….

"Dad, what's…", Jim inquired.

"Wrong with you?", Tim continued.

"Are you having another stroke?", and Jim completed.

"No, no. I'm fine….Yes I'm fine. Must have been the sun or dust.", the rocket scientist coughed slightly, "Now could we go round up my daughter since you don't seem to care about _yours_."

"Squirt I love my baby, but I give her some freedom. We've already talked about this and your problems with Kim and that boy she's dating. One word of advice, if you don't give her some freedom, she's gonna rebel on you eventually. But then I suspect she's already told you things. Then five or ten years from now instead of having grandkids to bounce on your knee, you'll have nothing except your rockets. You had better think this out carefully before you get in over your head.", Slim again showed his wisdom as he got back up on his robot horse.

"Anne, boys do you wanna stay here and watch my men work or come with us?"

"I'd like to tag along; someone has to keep their eyes on your brother. Jim, Tim do you want to stay here?"

The twins looked at each other after Tim pointed off to the side.

Jim replied, "Uh Mom, we saw something we want to check-out."

"We'll stay here till you guys get back.", Tim offered.

"Alright but no large explosions. I expect this part of the ranch to be left the same as when we got here. So no huge holes in the ground.", Anne warned seeing the two ranch hands flinch.

XX

"Well Joss just how long will it take them to find us?", Kim asked as the ranch hand showed her how to mend a fence and then let Joss help hoping that this little operation would work, yet didn't want to follow through with it.

"Pa should be done with Uncle James any time Kim.", the freckled, barely teen replied as she strained against the barbed wire shaking her head at the man who was offering to assist her and her cousin.

"And why did you guys do this?"

"Pa wanted to teach your Pa a lesson about being too confining. Ah get a lot of freedom around here at the ranch and Pa wanted to show that it's not a bad thing, within reason, and you're almost out of high school.", Joss explained as she grunted with the strain.

"Well you could have **told** me before we left, Joss. You 'friends' _are_ cute, but they're_ not_ my Ronnie.", Kim told her as she pulled alongside her cousin, also grunting with the effort.

"Pa knows that Kim, but Uncle James was acting like you was his prized heifer instead of his daughter. One thing that we see here at the Crooked 'D' an' the Lazy 'C' is the cycle of life. It's plain for anyone who's got their eyes open that you and Ron are a good fit. Your Pa was going to toss that away.", Joss explained.

"Yeah I think so too. But you know, Ronnie and I almost didn't get together. It was just a fluke. All it took was his bravery and four little words at the right time. I'm so happy that it happened, but I didn't see that what was right next to me was the best thing in my life."

"And your Pa is trying to mess it up. You still could have brung Ron with you, that camping trip would have been a lot more fun.", Joss suggested.

"That might have forced Dad into another stroke Joss, I can tell you it is scary when it happens. But having Ron here would have been fun." Kim both giggles and grunts as they almost get the wire where they want it, "Anyway with Ron being in Mr. Barkin's practices he'll look pretty buff when I get home….more boyfriend to cuddle with."

"Yeah I might have had to put ear plugs in to get some sleep if ya had brung him here, Ah never would have got any sleep.", Joss snorted.

"Joss we're not that bad, we haven't even…..uh….", Kim glanced at the two ranch hands who were listening to this back and forth, "Why don't you guys go over there, this is personal 'girl' talk." Kim nodded to a pile of huge boulders about fifty yards away.

"Sure thing Ma'am.", Morton Sandwich responded, "Jeff and me will jest be over there if you need us."

"Yeah Jeffy, go and dig some post holes over there and work your way back to us, we'll splice the wire here in a minute.", Joss told him. Then to Kim, "Why did you send them all the way over there? Your boyfriend isn't the only cute boy in this country, Ah was enjoying the scenery."

"We were getting into things that I'd rather not just have said out there where everyone can hear them. You're a little too trusting.", Kim informed and admonished her cousin as she levered the wire and motioned for Joss to attach it to the fence post, "Hurry up Joss it's hard to hold this!"

Once her cousin had finished Kim let up on the tension to see if it was going to hold. Joss was also standing back, "Good job Kim, this should hold for about ten years if we're lucky."

"It's a lot of work, now how do we splice the wires?"

The younger cousin picked up a curious looking tool and uncoiled some of the new roll of fence wire. "Hold these two wires, overlapping like this while I wrap them together Kim.", Joss instructed as she began to twist the wires to make the splice, after she got so far she held the other wire back as she grabbed on to one wire with a pair of large pliers. After a few minutes of twisting they set their work down and walked over to the men who were busy digging a hole.

X

Joss paid attention and could see the dust rising so she pointed, "Riders comin' Kim, it's 'bout time they got here. Action time, and about time to get your Pa's attention."

"Well let's see if Dad learned anything. I hate to have to do this to him, but he has to learn some time.", the world famous teen heroine giggled as they both slowed down to their location.

"Hi Mom and Dad, what took you so long? I was getting worried. We had a good time while waiting for you.", Kim waved as she called out playing her part to the fullest walking faster to the hand named Morton.

"Wha…wha are you doing with that man Kimmie-cub?", James Possible gasped as his daughter wrapped Morton in a hug and then released him.

Of course Morton Sandwich was enjoying this and was also in on the sting, "Hey Mister Possible, your daughter here is _real_ pretty. Ah think she might want to stay up here when you decide to go back to Colorado."

"She can't do that, she has to go back home with us.", the oblivious Father seemed to pant as he climbed down off his mount.

"I'm of age here Dad. Uncle Slim, could I live with you guys? It'd give me a good chance to be close to Morton here and the rest of the ranch hands…."

"Why sure Kim if that's what you want.", Slim played along.

"Good! Mom I think I'll just stay up here. Do you thing when you get back to Middleton maybe you could pack up my stuff and send it all up here?"

"Yes honey, I suppose it's time for…"

James' chest tightened as he gasped again searching for a lifeline when it seemed to flash before his eyes, "What about us….wh…what about Ronald?"

"Daddy you don't want me to be with Ronnie, remember? In that case I guess being with Morton is preferable, don't you think? He is cute and all and about five years older. So I won't be with a _boy_, I'll be with a _man_.", Kim frowned not liking this a bit but hugging the buff cowboy once more before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I…I'm not sure, Ronald has always been there for you. How will he take this?"

"So now you care about Ron Stoppable, huh? He wasn't _good_ enough for your baby last night.", Kim hissed pressing the point releasing Morton and not so calmly walked over to her Father, "But now it's 'how will Ronald take _this'_? Why do **you** care? Here I am giving in to you and finding a new boyfriend and I still can't please you with my choices. I am **not** so going to date a robot Daddy, get that part through your head. So here are your choices, uh…uh oh yeah Morton, here or Ron Stoppable." Kim sure hoped this was going to work.

Anne held her breath as her husband stood there not even moving.

"I…I think Ronald is a very good young man and you should continue to date him…..sigh, if you want to.", James' voice cracked knowing once Kim got up to Montana without proper supervision she wouldn't be safe at all from the dreaded 'Y' chromosome that every male worth his salt bragged about. He also knew that he could intimidate the tow headed boy when he needed to.

Kim then looked at the buff cowboy, "Sorry Morton, but Daddy has spoken. I hope this doesn't bother you too much."

"Not at all Ma'am, I can get another heifer to move in with the girls.", Morton Sandwich replied, silently letting out a breath knowing he wasn't going to have to talk to his girlfriends about who was hanging on his arm at the moment.

Seeing this was played out and both niece and daughter had done a remarkable job playing his brother the way he did, Slim realized that he would need to talk to Ron Stoppable and inform him of why Kim had to act in the way she did_. 'I just hope he doesn't get too upset with me, but it was to make his life easier in the long run.'_

"Kimmie could I ask you something….in private?", Anne asked taking Kim by the arm and leading her off a ways.

"Yeah sure Mom…"

"You played that a little hard didn't you….what would you have done if your Father picked the cowboy.", Anne hissed knowing they weren't far enough away from the group yet.

"Not a chance Mom, that Morton guy and I talked about it before you guys got up here. He's got a girlfriend well a main one and a couple others, but the main one works at the diner in Pine Falls.", Kim smirked.

"OK, but it could have backfired."

"Not likely Mom."

"Why is that Kimmie?"

"Daddy is less afraid of Ronnie. He fears more what he doesn't know than what he thinks he can manipulate and Daddy thinks he has Ron completely afraid of him.", Kim informed her Mother.

"He does, but when you corner your Father like that who knows what he would do."

"Mom I like it up here, but I'd like it a lot more if Ronnie was here with me. I can see us living in a place like this someday…..but then I really can't see me living anywhere without Ronnie.", Kim confided now seeing that James was talking to the boy slash man, but Slim was staying close in case things got out of hand.

XX

"So young man, you are interested in my Kimmie-cub?", James asked.

"Sure Mr. Possible, she'd fit right in with my other girlfriends.", Morton smirked deciding to make this real good and teach the Father a lesson as he had been instructed, "If she didn't want to live on the Ranch I got a small place…you know a one bedroom efficiency, back in town. I always have a couple girls stay with me sometimes together, what's one more?"

James took the bait, "You mean you have a harem?"

"Uh no Sir, I aint marrying any of them….just friends with benefits….real good benefits.", the cowboy hinted.

"Benefits? What kind of benefits?", James asked but instinctively knew the answer.

In reply Morton Sandwich winked, "I shouldn't have to tell you Sir, you have three kids." Causing the rocket scientist to reach out and hold on to his robotic horse for a moment for support as he felt a little light headed.

Then James smiled, "Well at least Ronald is only interested in Kimmie-cub and no other 'girl'. It's been good talking to you. Uh Slim, why don't we help dig a couple of holes and help out these fine men?"

"We are Squirt. I want them to get this section done. Better put on some gloves we are gonna build a little sweat.", Slim smiled behind his mustache knowing this had gone better than he hoped for.

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Brinnnnng….brinnnnng…..brinnnnng

"Yeah, snort….who is it…..what time is it?", a sleep addled Ron Stoppable moaned into the handset of the phone off the night table.

"Ron, is that you?", a girl's voice sounded.

"Cough…I think it's me, why do I look different?", the blond teen's brain tried to come online.

"It's Tara, you know Tara King?", the voice clarified after she first giggled.

"What time is it beautiful?", he inquired.

"It's noon Ron, why?"

"I was asleep, I was up most of the night.", Ron explained wondering why she was calling him.

"Were you up gaming all night again?", Tara's voice ended on a higher pitch than normal.

"Just a second let me wake up….(Ron shook his head)…..there that's better. I got in a car accident last night and I was in the hospital till some ungodly hour this morning. Then I had a football practice at oh six thirty. Now I have a classroom session at two and then practice again after that.", Ron explained getting a little upset and not recognizing her being worried about him.

"You got in an _accident_? Are you alright? Is your car OK?", Tara rapid fired questions at Kim Possible's sidekick wondering of Kim even knew.

"Yes I got in an _accident_; a car ran me and my scooter off the road coming home from Felix's house. So whoever is was hit me. Anyway, I didn't know it and KP was monitoring me and it freaked her out. Anyway I'm all scraped up and I went through some clothes, but I'll survive.", Ron informed the cheerleader, "I'll have to make another trip to Smarty Mart."

"Ron that's terrible, what did the Police do?"

"Well they stabilized the scene and brought my scooter home for me while the EMTs took me to the hospital. They did their job; anyway I just got a lot of scratches no broken bones or anything."

"Ron I was calling to see if you want to go out, Josh and I are inviting you."

"I can't Mom and Dad are gonna be a little upset about this when they get home tonight."

"Your Mom and Dad aren't home?"

"No they had a dinner meeting last night and it musta run long, I'll see them tonight."

"Well go back to sleep then."

"I'd better get up anyway Tara; I have to in a little while anyway."

"How much sleep are you getting at night?"

"About four hours on a good night, last night about one or two."

"That's not enough"

"You're telling me, my skin is crawling I'm so beat. But I don't want to give Mr. Barkin a reason to tack on more miles."

"He can't do that Ron."

"Wanna bet? I haven't met anybody get away with that yet, and I won't be the first. I'll bet he can give Hippie Alice laps or pushups.", Ron Stoppable snorted at the thought.

"He's not a nice man?", Tara told Ron.

"Huh, you mean you just figured that out? Heck I've been telling everybody for years, he's not a nice man."

Tara took a breath and decided to ask Ron about what was really bothering her, "Ron did the Lawyers for the School District call you or your parents?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well they want me to answer some questions about you being voted off the squad."

"Ah no they haven't Tara. If you remember I wasn't there when it happened. So I don't know what's going on."

"Have they talked to Kim?"

"Not that I know of, but remember she's been outta town most of the summer.", Ron explained.

"Yeah I know….So you're sure you can't come out with us tonight?"

"No can do Tara honey, I appreciate you standing up to Bon-Bon and her 'friends' at the end of last year, but I really can't get out. I haven't even called KP today…..I don't think I called her yesterday either and she's not going to be happy with me over that….hold it, that's right what was I thinking she was on the Kimmunicator when I got knocked off my bike, I heard her scream….And I have only been able to talk to her for a few minutes."

"Ron, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah thanks for calling me, I gotta call KP….Man I sooo screwed up. Listen I gotta go, you and Josh have a good time tonight."

XX

Ron picked up his Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button. Wade's face appeared, "Hey Ron what's up?"

"Uh is KP OK?", Ron asked.

"Yeah sure hang on let me connect you."

"Hey thanks. Man I didn't talk to her much; I'll bet she's worried."

After a moment of typing Wade came back through, "Kim is out on horseback outing with her family. It seems like they're doing some work out at the ranch."

"Oh ok then, I don't want to bother a family function…."

"Nah it's alright I'll put you through.", Wade countered.

"Sure buddy I'll wait. Ah give me a second to toss some clothes on.", Ron blushed since he was still in an undershirt and boxers.

"I can wait, though Kim and her Mom might not want to."

Rather quickly Ron tossed on a pair of cargo shorts and his blue and white bowling shirt which had 'Mad Dog' embroidered on the left chest before announcing, "Ready to go Wade patch me through."

"Ronnie? Are you there?", Kim's voice sounded before her image came on the screen.

"Hey KP how are ya doing?", Ron smiled as those emerald orbs stared back at him.

"Ron, are you alright, after last night I was so worried."

"I sorta don't remember much during and after the accident KP. I gotta really concentrate to make ends out of it.", Ron explained.

"Is that Ronald?", another woman's voice came through.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P Wade said you guys were out on a horseback ride. Are you having fun?"

"Yes we are, how are you feeling?"

"A little stiff and sore Ma'am, the road rash is all scabby and the bruises throb some, but other than that I feel better than I look.", Ron gave the run down to the Anne who was in doctor mode for the moment.

"Do you have any headaches or double vision?"

"No Ma'am.", Ron knew better then to lie to his second Mother.

"What did your parents say?"

"I haven't seen them yet, they are on some business thing. Mom left a message for me that they plan to be back tonight.", the blond teen informed her.

"Make sure that if you begin to feel bad that you head into the hospital.", Anne instructed.

"Yes Ma'am I will, I promise."

"Good, feel free to call me anytime Ronald. I'll give you back to my daughter."

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P, I appreciate you caring more than you know."

"Ron I'm back, how bad was it?"

"Well the people at the hospital weren't able to make me prettier and the scabs are sorta gross, but other than that I'm alright.", Ron kept this light knowing that his best friend girlfriend sometimes worried about him.

"I…..I was so worried about you, it scared me that accident and all. Why were you out so late at Felix's?"

"Well I was going to do some gaming with him, but I sorta fell asleep you know…."

"Ron you could have just gone over there another night."

"Yeah I could have, but the Rentons had a home invasion a couple days ago and I was a worried about them as your Mom is about me.", Ron enlightened her.

"What happened?", Kim inquired.

"I… uh, I really don't know, but someone broke into their house for some reason. Whoever it was didn't get what they were after, but Felix and his Mom got roughed up some. I plan on calling them today or go see them again. I don't like people picking on guys in wheelchairs, it's not right."

"I totally agree Ronnie, but you need to take care of yourself too. Do you think that the home invasion was connected to the accident last night?", Kim began to get suspicious.

"I don't think so KP.", Ron replied not adding that Shego didn't seem like the person who would want to dispense her style of justice with an automobile.

"Did you talk to Monique yet today?"

"Yeah she got me to buy her lunch at Bueno Nacho.", Ron informed her.

"How's she doing?"

"Considering what my second best girlfriend said, she and Brick Flagg are an item, even more than they were at the cookout, and that's pretty good. She didn't give a lot of details, but I think it's going to be good for them."

"That's good maybe they can have something as good as we have.", Kim felt a lot better since her boyfriend gave an assessment similar to hers on the Monique front.

"Yeah maybe, oh Tara King called a little while ago."

"Oh what did she want?", Kim decided not to give anything away.

"I guess she wanted to see me, well she and Josh asked me to go out with them tonight.", Ron explained.

"That was nice of them, what did you tell them?"

"Well it was Tara I was talking to and I told them I couldn't. Mom and Dad are supposed to be home tonight and I wanted to spend time with them. I haven't seen them very much with all their business trips this year. Oh before I forget did any lawyers call you about talking to them about me being voted off the cheer squad. Tara asked me when she called."

"I can see your point Ronnie, maybe we can do a double date after we get back from Montana?", Kim began to make plans aloud, "And no….we haven't had a call from any lawyers."

"Sure KP anything you say and it's a good thing that you don't have to deal with lawyers, they always twist your words…."

"There is one more thing that been happening Ron and I have to explain it to you.", Kim interrupted.

"What is it KP?"

"Well, you know Daddy has a dim view on us dating and all right?"

"Yeah I'm not good enough for you.", Ron replied wondering where this was headed and hoping he still had a girlfriend in five minutes.

"Well you know that Mom is not real happy with his attitude."

"I got that KP, so what is happening then?"

"Well Slim isn't real happy either, with Dad I mean; anyway we worked out a little sting with a couple of the hands up here. The guy is a playboy, anyway Slim had me fawn all over him and I made Daddy pick between you and him.", Kim explained hoping Ron wasn't going to blow up.

"Huh?"

"I posed as another one of his 'love' interests so Daddy could see how bad it could get if his baby girl pushed the envelope so to speak.", Kim told him then paused for a moment then continued.

"So I take it that James Possible didn't like this development too well."

"He didn't, how many Fathers in the United States want their daughters to be part of a harem?", Kim hinted.

"Probably not many, though they'd like it for themselves, seeing their babies in that kind of relationship is not what a lot of men would want to see.", Ron admitted becoming very nervous when he heard the term harem, "So are you gonna marry this guy?"

"Marry? As if. This guy just keeps girls at his place, he has no intentions on marrying anyone let alone me, and I have absolutely no interest in him. Anyway, when we get back you and I are going to have a real good date. Then it's going to be you, me and the couch in the family room with no one home….cuddling and kissing and, and….", Kim told her boyfriend leaving that part hanging to get his mind to think what they might do together, "I ended up giving the cowboy a peck on the cheek, I think that got Dad's attention."

"What would you have done if James T. Possible, renowned rocket scientist, liked him more than me?", Ron's tone turned a little cool as he paused for a second.

"If Daddy was dumb enough to make that pick I simply would have moved up here for all of ten minutes and then immediately returned to Middleton to live in the tree house in the back of your property.", Kim giggled.

"Sounds too good to be true KP, but I'm sure we could fit you in around here.", Ron felt a lot better and his tone was much more relaxed.

"Yeah we so need some alone time. This was the summer from hell. Ron I have to go, we are helping to string barbed wire and the sooner we get this part done the sooner we can get back to the main house."

"Yeah KP, I need to get moving too. Can I call you later then?"

"Of course Ronnie, maybe just before bedtime…I sleep a lot better after I talk to you."

"You do?"

"Yes silly, why do you think I wanna be Mrs. Ronald Stoppable?", Kim squeaked

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Man I uh have to take a shower…..a cold shower KP, I'll call tonight. I love you….Bye."

"Talk to you later Ronnie.", Kim replied as the connection was severed.

XX

"Rufus I gotta go in a little while, Mr. Barkin loves to torture us.", Ron called out, "Do you want some cheese after I get out of the shower?"

"Hnk, **cheese**.", came the reply from the top of the night table.

"Well hold on to your horses buddy. Give me fifteen minutes and you'll get some nice aged Swiss.", the blond teen promised.

Ron turned on the warm water and climbed into the shower and let the soothing fluid cascade all over him.

'_Ahhhh this is good..well I'd better cool down or I'll never be able to run today.',_ he mused not looking forward to the change in temperature but definitely enjoyed thinking of his girlfriend a little while before.

XX

_Montana:_

"How was Ron honey?", Anne Possible inquired.

"I guess he has a bad case of road rash Mom, maybe it will be mostly healed by the time I get back….but you know if I had been home we could have gone over to Felix's together and Ronnie never would have gotten hurt.", the auburn haired teen frowned, "You know I really owe Dad for all this, Ronnie could have come up here with us…."

"And he has football practice now honey. Now that I think of it staying home and going to practice might have been the best thing for him if he was playing in the fall. Ronald has had some time to get into shape and get used to being run into by some larger boys.", Anne mused out loud, "if Ronald was up here and went on that camping trip with you and Joss according to what you and the crew told us one of you or a horse would have stayed behind and Ronald being larger than you or Joss would have volunteered."

"Mom, I would have stayed behind. I had a better chance than Joss or Ron.", Kim countered.

"Like I said Ronald is heavier than you are Kimmie, if you would have not got on board then the helicopter may still have crashed and all of you would have drowned including the crew. Your Uncle Slim…no, all of us and the Stoppables would have been devastated at losing you three.", Anne gazed intently at her daughter and paused as the younger red head stood there without a sound.

"No, if Ronald knew he would have made the sacrifice just for you and Joss. I am sure of it."

"How do you know Mom? I mean if I'm the leader then I should make the sacrifices and not Ronnie.", Kim protested.

"And that boy has been at your side the whole time honey, even when you overlooked him he has always supported you."

"I know Mom, but I don't want that sacrifice from Ronnie. I just want my boyfriend, nothing more than that.", Kim responded lowly so that her Father wouldn't hear.

"Kimmie with all the dangerous things you do and all, here's something to think about….what if that is what Ronald is meant to do, to make sure that sometime you are supposed to get clear from an exploding lair. What if that was what he was put on the Earth for?"

"Mom I cannot believe that Ron's future would be so grim….."

"If he accomplished what he is meant to do then is it so grim honey?"

"I don't want to live without him Mom, I don't know if I could. Maybe I should ban Ron from coming on missions."

"Kimmie do you really think that would stop Ronald? He's turned into an adrenaline junkie just like you have. If you ban him from going with you, he might start his own little adventure club. Without you to lead it would be very dangerous for Ronald and anyone that goes with him and don't think there won't be any takers. So you just can't stop him and you just can't let him go off and do these things. In a way you are responsible for others wanting to emulate you."

"But what can I do Mom? Like I said if something happened to Ronnie, I just don't know."

"Just do what you are doing honey, it's safer for you, for Ron and for everyone else too.", Anne instructed, then paused and looked at her daughter.

"People from around the world have come to count on you and your boyfriend. For better or worse this **is **your life….and it is **Ronald's** life too. Maybe years ago we should have stopped you from doing all these dangerous things, but it's way too late for that now. Even if you stop, you have to have made some enemies. I highly doubt that they won't come after you or family and friends if you stop. So you have to keep going and fight these bad guys the best you can."

"OK Mom but you made it sound like we went out on purpose to fight these 'people'; we started by just trying to help."

"You did honey. You knew fully well that in fighting them you and others could get hurt or killed, at least that is what it has turned into with Drakken's take over the world thing last spring. But I have to agree, you were drawn in slowly, I don't think the people you have worked with and helped over the years meant for these villains to try lethal means to harm two kids, but we have arrived at this point now and I do not think there is any going back."

"I could get Ronnie out of this and go at it alone….."

"No Kimmie, I am surer now than ever that even if Ronald got out of your lifestyle that he would be safe from reprisals, no he is safer with you. I don't want him going off on his own. He is much safer with you."

"I guess I see your point Mom, I'll wait to talk to Ronnie when we get alone. I'll make the offer to him. If he declines it then we'll stay a team. If not I'll join GJ or something.", Kim informed her Mother.

"Well let's get back to work or we'll never get back to the ranch house for dinner and I know we're going to be hungry.", Anne pulled off one of her gloves to examine her hand with a frown on her face, "Seems like I have a blister."

"Want me to take care of it Mom?"

"I think I can manage honey, but let's get back they've only got one more hole to go then we can string the wire and you and Joss have shown that you can take care of that part of the job.", Anne smiled patting her daughter on the shoulder as they walked back to the rest of the group.

XXX

_An art studio in Middleton, Colorado:_

"Hi honey.", Tara King spoke over the phone to her boyfriend who had just picked up.

"What have you been up to today?"

"Remember when we talked about inviting Stoppable out?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want, but Ron can't come he says that his parents are supposed to get home tonight and he wants to be there.", Tara told her boyfriend.

"I guess family comes first, uh what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, and if I stay around here much longer either Mom is going to put me to work or Bonnie might call. She'll tie me up the whole rest of the day.", Tara informed Josh.

"Well can you come over to the studio? I want to work on that painting a little more and then I want to work on the background of the present that I'm doing for Kim and Ron.", the artist informed her.

"Sure."

"Then I want to make a clay model for a bust I'm thinking about down the road a little, I'm trying to learn how to do sculptures.", Josh explained.

"Who are you thinking of as a model honey?"

"You of course.", the young artist informed the blonde.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready. I'll bring some soda too."

"Thanks."

XXX

"Come on Rufus I got your cheese down here waiting.", Ron yelled up the stairs to wake the mole rat again, "Man you are lazier than I am on a Sunday."

"Pffffth.", Rufus stuck out his tongue at the insult as he paused looking at his master.

"Yeah just the kind of respect I'm used to from everybody else too.", Ron laughed at his little friend's antics.

The teen got a glass out of the cabinets and filled a glass with water as Rufus tore into the aged Swiss with gusto, "It's going to be good to see Mom and Dad again."

The pink and totally hairless rodent paused in his repast, "Hnk sure."

"You know I'm going to classroom work and then afternoon practice right?", Ron inquired.

Rufus just smiled and pointed to the schedule that was stuck to the refrigerator with a Wonder Weasel magnet.

"Are you sure you can't read? Oh yeah if you couldn't read how can you play 'Everlot' and be the 'Tunnel Lord'.", Ron caught himself, "You know you stomped on Felix last night, he complained about you."

Rufus just gave Ron the thumbs up for figuring it out himself.

"You know I wonder how you got so smart, most mole rats don't interact with humans the way you can.", Ron gave his insight.

"Hnk don't know."

"Listen keep at least one eye open and let me know if anyone else calls while I'm away.", Ron instructed the pink critter.

Seeing an annoyed expression on his friend Ron added, "I promise to make some brownies, but people have to eat them too so no cheese this time."

"Hnk aw shucks.", Rufus tried to snap his fingers.

"Yeah, aw shucks.", Ron laughed as he picked up the now cleaned plate.

'_I really ought to get the scooter in to get it checked out before I ride it again. Maybe they can total the thing and I can get a good used car….hummm that means I need a license. Well Mr. Barkin is the teacher for Driver's Ed too.',_ the blond mused as he quickly washed the small amount of dishes in the sink and put them in the drying rack.

Ten minutes later a little more beaten up Ron Stoppable began his walk to Middleton High…again.

X

"Well Dave that one looks straight forward.", Ron whispered wondering how he was going to make the fake work.

"It is, but you have to act like you're staying in to block.", Dave whispered back about the screen play they had been discussing for over ten minutes.

"**Stoppable, Alberts do you have anything to add to this**?", Coach Barkin growled at what he recognized as goofing off wanting to nip it in the bud.

"Sir, Stoppable was asking the best way to 'sell' his block so that the defense buys it and gives me another count or two.", Dave answered quickly.

Coach Roberts took over, "Stoppable come up here."

"Yes Sir.", Ron got up and went to the coach.

"Now show me how you make the block."

Ron demonstrated the movement.

"Good you have the moves down, but you have to make good contact. Not good enough to knock him down, but good enough to delay him for a second. If you do that then he'll think it's a real block. Since Dave will be looking downfield first the defenders will come after him, they will be trying to shuck the blockers and get to him to make a sack. That's when you move out of the way. When you see that happen, make sure that Dave has a lane to put the ball in just over your head. If you are moving to the line of scrimmage you should be able to catch the ball without breaking stride and should have space to make a good run.", Coach Roberts informed them.

"We will be going over this as well as working on our wide runs this afternoon. Suit up in shorts, helmets and shoulder pads.", Barkin ordered, "Move it, I want five laps to start with."

"Stoppable since we are not going hard contact you may practice with us instead of running the bleachers.", the Coach slash Vice Principal informed the blond teen.

"Yes Sir.", Ron responded as he went to put on his gear.

"But you will still have an hour of stairs because you are still fat!"

"Yes Sir."

Already dressed in shorts Ron put on his pads, laced up his cleats and grabbed his helmet and mouthpiece.

"Another lovely day in paradise.", Ron mumbled to no one in particular as he joined the other football players as they exited the locker room for the practice fields.

Curt trotted up behind Stoppable and Alberts, "Looks like you get to play with us again Stoppable. Remember you're not used to pass blocking and making the wide runs, let one of the other guys take a couple of snaps and watch them."

"Yeah.", Dave added, "But on the screens I want you to take first shots. Just make sure you get one good pop in before you release. We had a guy that avoided blocking a couple years ago and if it had been anyone else but Flagg in at quarterback he would have gotten flattened. Remember though you have to find some daylight. If I have enough time I'll find you. Just get open."

"I'll do what I can, I've only seen the play once or twice on the films.", Ron grunted.

"We'll be doing walkthroughs first then we'll be going a little slow at jogging through. I don't even know if we'll see full speed today. Maybe tomorrow.", Dave explained, "Anyway we have to work on our 6, 7, 8, and 9 holes. We're going to go the full practice just on that and a few drills."

"With my luck I'll have an hour at the blocking sled again.", Ron snorted.

Curt hissed lowly, "Don't say that too loud, it might give Barkin some ideas."

"See Dave, Curt thinks like me. I knew he'd come around.", Ron chuckled as others chimed in adding their own comments.

But Ron reminded them, "Remember if it's dirty, nasty or anything else bad the Ronster gets it first. I think Mr. B uses me as sorta 'this is what can happen to you if you don't shape up' model."

After he paused he added, "Its better this way 'cause only one guy gets crapped on…me."

"You make Barkin sound like some kind of terrorist Stoppable.", Tank Woodson countered.

Ron laughed, "Maybe not a terrorist per se, but a villain like KP and I face all the time, but yeah he could easily end up being that…hummmm now what would he be called."

"Stoppable where are you going with this?", Dave Alberts laughed never having been caught up in the full fury of one of Ron's 'random moments'.

Of course the blond running back seeing he had an audience continued, "That's it! Steve Barkin would be called The Educator', and he'd be wearing a black graduation robe."

Curt chuckled as they jog along, "So, what would he be doing that was so bad?"

"Imagine this, Barkin decides that education is not tough enough, so he has ummm, Dr. Drakken clones him and all the clones get jobs as teachers all across the country and the Barkins change how we go to school. You like have to go to high school till you're twenty-five or so."

Alberts glanced over at Ron, "Thanks, now I'll have nightmares if I think about that too much."

"They'd never do something like that."

Ron interrupted Tank, "And we'd have to live in dorms, we could see our parents once a month and we'd have to go to school seven days a week too. So, no girlfriends or anything, and school starts at oh six hundred and finishes at eight at night. If you want to get a job, you can but you have to be back for bunk check before lights out. Imagine all that."

"I hate you Stoppable.", one of the younger defensive linemen yelled.

"Get in line Perry, Tank here has one of the first shots."

X

"Alright again this time.", Coach Roberts told them, "Stoppable don't hesitate, you have to get to free space to use your speed. Just like when those henchmen chase you."

"You had to bring that up didn't you Sir?", the blond frowned.

The practice had gone along fairly well and both coaches were impressed even more when they saw what Ron could do when he got a couple of steps on someone.

Dave Alberts broke the huddle as Curt settled in three yard back and to the right; Ron was the same distance back and to the left. At the second hut the ball was snapped and Dave dropped back between his fullback and running back. Seeing a red dog in front of him he dropped back even further.

Ron reading the blitz and seeing Tank bear down on the quarterback cut him off. The pop of the initial contact was numbing to the sidekick of Kim Possible, but he stayed with the block for a moment more before the outside linebacker tossed him aside. Seeing his opportunity Ron used the momentum from that move to propel him into the open and turned his head as he slipped further out to the sideline.

"Screen!", someone yelled as some of the attention of the defense was turned to Ron.

Still keeping his eyes on his quarterback friend, Ron got into space as they had worked on and in moments could see the ball was heading his way. The freckled blond thought for a second about looking to see if he was going to get nailed but shook the feeling off. Now slowing down he reached with both hands and caught the pigskin and turned up field with eyes as wide as dinner plates astonished by the room he had. Seeing the cornerback closing to make the hit, Ron zigged once and spun as they collided only four yards past the line of scrimmage. The unfortunate 'D' back was also stunned for a moment just as Ron spun and skipped to the side as he dove forward getting his legs under him.

"**Tweet**."

"Now that was good, nice job Alberts.", Coach Barkin yelled, "Line up for sprints."

"Just what I need.". Ron moaned.

"What did you say Stoppable?", Barkin frowned.

"Sir I said I needed that.", Ron clarified not wanting to get in anymore trouble.

X

"Bring it in.", Barkin ordered.

"Yes Coach."

"You have made a little progress, but we are falling behind. Meet in the classroom at daybreak."

"We have an extra hour that we can use. Now five laps. Move it…..oh Stoppable once you are done remember **stairs**."

"Yes Coach."

X

Dave looked at Ron as he made to walk back inside to let the blond goof up do his hour of stadium stairs, "Nice run there Ron, Barkin should have said something."

"Nah, but it makes my point from earlier.", Ron grumped taking off his helmet for a moment and then putting it back on.

"Yeah I see that."

All the blond running back slash sidekick did was smile.

Dave seeing Ron wasn't going to say anything asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably staying home with the 'rents if they get in, maybe I'll go for a walk like KP and me used to do when we were younger.", Ron replied.

"You miss her don't ya?"

"Yep we talked before practice this afternoon, but I can't wait for her to get back. Man this has been a long summer. I'm almost glad it's over, I'll see ya in the morning….I'll bet Barkin is filming everything."

"You know it Ron, see ya."

XX

_The Stoppable home:_

Ron, seeing his Mom's car in the drive, got a smile on his face and entered his abode. "Mom I'm home, want me to cook dinner?", the blond teen called out.

"I've got it started honey, your Father will be home in a few minutes. We got the contractor starting on your place in the basement in the morning.", she informed Ron as she gave him a hug.

"Hey that's great, maybe I'll head downstairs and talk to my new roomies.", Ron chuckled. Seeing his Mother's confused expression he added, "The washer and dryer."

"Oh."

"It was a joke Mom, lighten up.", Ron clarified seeing her eyes widen.

XXX

_The Rockwaller house:_

'_Crud there is nothing to do. I know._,_'_ the teal eyed brunette thought to herself as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Tara, what are you doing today?", Bonnie asked her friend.

"Going to my boyfriend's studio, he has something he's working on and wants to show me.", Tara responded as she closed the door to her home and locked it.

"Well do you want to go shopping?", the Queen Bee inquired.

"Not really and no I can't go tomorrow I have to work at the hospital.", Tara added before her friend could ask.

"What are you doing tonight then?", the second best cheerleader in the area asked.

Tara smiled and told her, "I am going out to a movie with Josh and then dinner."

"What about after that?"

"Bonnie, I have a curfew so I not only have to respect Mom and Dad's wishes but I have to work in the morning."

"You know you're a spoilsport Tara. Girls at the top of the chain _don't_ have jobs."

"Maybe that's why I may never be at the top of your precious food chain, but I have to do things _my_ way. Now if you want to set something up for Saturday afternoon I can do it. Club Banana has a sale on and the fall stuff is starting to come in.", the platinum blonde informed Bonnie.

"Yeah we can do that, maybe take in a movie and get some lunch.", Bonnie responded with a growing smile.

"That sounds great see you then, I'll call later to make sure of the plans.", Tara giggled.

XXXX

Well that was interesting. Brick and Monique are looking out for Ron….or are they? Kim, Anne and Slim have to teach the famous but over protective rocket scientist that it might be better facing the devil you know rather than the devil you don't. Oh for you James Possible haters try this; James really _is_ trying to do what he thinks is best for his daughter. Will he come around? Well I can't really say, but you'll have to see for yourself.

Anyway Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Felix Renton, Rufus, Steve Barkin, Tara, Bonnie and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta CajunBear73. Heck we don't even make any money off this little hobby.

I'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	37. Chapter 37

Wow has it been a week already? Well welcome back to this installment of as the world churns. Now in the last episode Slim, Anne and Kim (with the help of some of the ranch hands) decided to teach James Possible a lesson and it looks like they may have succeeded so yay for them. I will let you in on one thing…..James **is** reconsidering his position on Kim's choice of dating partners. Enough said about that.

As for what is going on in this chapter we have a scene with Josh and Tara and oh man do my teeth hurt….don't worry you'll see what I mean. Then again we have a few scenes where Ron is the primary character one of them with Kim.

I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, faved and or reviewed 'The Hunter: Book One' so far or for that matter any of my other tales. To the reviewers: Readerjunkie, hey thanks and how did you get two reviews in? Swordofmalikai: Thanks, I know it should move faster, but I am verbose. Angleus-alvus, yeah Ron's pretty easy going, well he is unless there is a reason for him not to be, you will see more of those scenes as the tale moves along, as to how I show Kim and Ron's relationship…..uh thanks, I hope.

Anon, I thought someone would like that. My theory is that Ron is quite capable and not just because of Mr. Zed (another tale of mine….which I have to rewrite the first 25 chapters). Will Ron get better transport? Just how good is Ron's luck? You know you are asking very interesting questions, now CB73 and Eckles know what's going on….ok maybe Armydude does too (I can't remember) and I just can't tell everybody.

Levi2000a1, yeah I let James off easy….this time. James is forgetful if you remember. Jimmy1201, Mrs. Dr. P a super villain? Maybe a super-duper villain! Pbow, Yeah Kim Possible (Miss Goody Two Shoes) actually lied, but it was for a good reason. Is the blond goof going to get some sleep? Man I sure hope so! CajunBear73, yay it's election day, man I can't take many more of these! Now Ron has his own little battles, one of which will be coming up in a few chapters (guys now see CB pull up the chapters I sent him so he can see what's up…LOL)

Speaking of CajunBear, he has been my beta and co-writer since…..well, what was the name of that first tale that we haven't posted yet because Spectre666 hasn't completed 'Silence'? Together we try to make a nice interesting story for your enjoyment.

Now Levi had a nice idea. He noted that not everyone may know what a 'red dog' is in football terms. Basically it is a linebacker blitz (pass rush). Originally a red dog was one backer coming through the line, a blue dog was two and a green dog was three. Now you have all these exotic packages to make the quarterback's life interesting and to give him something to dream about! All this because I lived it for a while.

So let's get started,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 37

_Middleton Artists' Co-Op:_

"Hi Josh, sorry I'm a few minutes late.", Tara told her boyfriend as she entered the small studio his parents rented for him so that their home wouldn't be trashed with paint, plaster and marble for their highly gifted son's projects. She set the cooler down on the finished oak floor as she glanced around for a second to see what he had been working on.

"It's not a problem honey.", Josh leaned to kiss Tara, not touching her with his body since it was covered in clay at the moment.

"Well what do you have going on now?"

"Well I want to show you that painting for that great couple I've been working on. It's taking a lot longer that I thought it would, but I think when it's done it's going to be perfect."

"That will be so nice to do that for Kim and Ron.", the platinum blonde smiled.

"Why don't you sit here and I'll get cleaned up."

"Are you thirsty Josh? I brought some soda.", Tara asked as she sat on one of the three stools in the studio.

"Thanks honey, I guess I am a little. When I get going I forget anything else."

"I've noticed."

"Yeah sorry about that, I just can't stop when I'm on a roll."

"Can I look at your stuff Josh.", Tara called since he wasn't in the room at the moment and she always asked permission to do so.

"Yeah sure, but be careful things are still drying."

"Thanks."

The Middleton High cheerleader stayed away from the easels because she knew that her artist slash boyfriend was painting a portrait of her and always wanted to show that himself . So she knew enough to stay away from certain places.

She approached a stand which was covered by a sheet. Softly she removed the opaque sheet to gaze on a clay model of a girl and a boy. "Oh that's so nice Josh."

"Which one?", he asked as he reentered the room.

"This here."

"Oh that's a model and really isn't close to being ready to do anything with yet, but I'll clue you in on who it is in a few minutes. First come over here and let me show you the painting that I have been working on for you and your parents.", Josh stated with a smile as he opened the cooler and took out a soda.

"So show me already."

"Which one do you want to see first?"

"Me, I want to see _me_.", Tara perked up.

"And you will, right now honey.", Josh smiled putting his drink down and walked over to one of the easels, "Now remember it's not done yet, but I hope to finish it before the school year begins and present it to your parents." With a smile the teen artist raised the cover from the painting.

"I look like that in your eyes Josh?", Tara began to weep with joy.

"Yeah why, don't you like it?"

"I love it; you were right about the dress. I like it better this way.", Tara sniffed as she looked at the blonde angel staring back.

"I hoped it would be good enough honey.", Josh smiled.

"It's more than good enough."

"So do you like my idea of giving it to your 'rents as a way of saying thanks for letting me date you?"

"Their anniversary in next month, if you want to give it to them then would be the perfect time.", Tara suggested.

"I think I can get it done by then, I just have to work on the background a little and some of the lighting is not quite right.", Josh mused aloud as he look at it from another angle.

"Why is that?"

"Well there is too much light on this part of your hair and it needs to be a little darker so that it shows up better.", Josh explained showing by using a long stick to point out what he meant.

"Well I think it's perfect now.", the bubbly cheerleader countered.

"Ah but when you compare your portrait to others that you will see in the future I want you still to be proud of how I captured you."

"OK you're the artist, now let's see Kim and Ron's.", Tara urged knowing that after seeing her painting this was going to be very nice.

"It's not as far along, but if you look closely you can see my method honey.", Josh explained as he lifted the cover from another easel.

"That's from _the_ photo.", Tara gasped as she looked it over closely.

"Uh, not quite, _that_ picture is the base that I used but this is my interpretation of that picture.", Josh explained then paused, "pictures are nice, but they usually don't have the depth that a painting does. At least a snapshot like what made it into the school paper. Though it's simple enough to get Kim and Ron right I had to go back to the gym and take some pictures of my own at different angles to make sure of what I wanted to do."

"Josh it's great that you are doing this for them."

"I'm not doing it just for them; I'm doing it for Middleton honey. The painting is the first part. The clay model is the second."

"What are you doing?"

Sigh, "If I get the inspiration and the funds, well the clay model that I am working on I plan to have as a statue of them together. It's early yet and normally these things take years to do, but if something happens to them because of the life they lead…it would give us something to remind us of them and what they did for everyone."

"So when are you going to tell Kim and Ron, I could call her right now."

"I'm not even close, maybe sometime this spring,", Josh hinted, "but I was thinking about the painting as a graduation present."

"So you don't think they'll break up?", Tara decided to play the devil's advocate.

"Kim and Ron? Not a chance at least not on their own. Don't you see even when I dated her Kim always had her mind on Ron a little….and I can tell you after sharing a gym class with Ron his mind was on her a lot too.", Josh replied.

"Oh you were in the locker room with the 'secret'?"

"Huh…secret? What _are_ you talking about honey?"

"Ron still wears baggy clothes, sure when we went through routines sometimes he'd wear shorts, but you couldn't tell anything. Even his swim trunks are baggy.", Tara explained.

"I guess Ron likes a loose fit babe. Why?", Josh replied as he worried about the promise Ron had gotten from him and other members of the gym class by bribing them with a cookout one weekend.

"We know that guys have their locker room talk and I can tell you that girls aren't any better."

"Gee we all know men are pigs, honey, now you're telling me that girls are the same way?"

Tara nodded, "Remember it's the quiet ones that cause the problems."

"Do you mean Kim is wild? I never would have thought…"

"No Kim isn't that way for the most part though she does listen, she hasn't volunteered any information about Stoppable even though she _has_ to know some things. And she does have to be curious.", the cheerleader grumped, "if she knows anything she's holding back." Then Tara paused.

"But Kim's girlfriend, Monique, even has a notebook…..I know I saw it."

"What's in Monique's notebook?"

"Facts and figures of almost all the guys in the school.", she explained.

"Gee that's comforting, what does she say about me?", Josh asked this not being in his comfort zone.

"Well honey, let me tell you that all measurements are an estimation, but they have several references entered in by your past girlfriends though Possible is curiously absent in her observations….As a matter of fact she doesn't really dish out any information to the other girls.", the blonde enlightened her boyfriend.

"Well that's good, it's nice to have some secrets kept in the dark.", Josh insisted.

"So are you gonna spill about what Ron in the buff is like?", Tara got to the point.

"Umm, I can't Ron is sorta secretive. I mean he's modest.", Josh stated then clarified, "You'd really better talk to Kim about Ron or some of the football players."

"I promise not to tell anyone that you told me.", Tara smiled trying to break his resistance down as she put her arm around his shoulder and laid her cheek against his.

"I uh..um, I uh have to go and make some pottery….yeah pottery.", Josh nervously moved away from his girlfriend since she was rubbing shoulders with him at the moment.

"Come on let's go home I missed 'Agony County' last night and I had it recorded. One of the other girls said it Charity was thinking about giving Danny his walking papers and I so want to see it. Maybe you can help me with my stretching afterward.", Tara teased knowing he liked the hands-on experience.

X

"You know Josh I was teasing Kim last year when was she gaga over you.", Tara groaned as the artist pushed down on her back stretching her out.

"What about honey?"

"Well I ….groan…. was trying to see how she looked at certain things. You know she didn't really date that much at that point.", Tara explained.

"So she was like a sophomore then, like you and me."

"Yeah but she was like a tomboy through middle school, some of the girls who knew her thought she'd go out for football when she got to high school instead of staying a cheerleader."

"So?"

"Well I asked her if she liked guys. And her answer threw me for a loop when she said 'sometimes'. After I got her off to the side, I asked if she liked girls…'cause I thought she was, you know.", Tara was dancing around the topic, "You had to wonder with her and the green woman fighting all the time."

"And what did she say?"

"Well first she laughed then said 'not a chance'. See she's just a girl that likes to do 'guy' stuff. She mentioned that Ron would do 'girl' stuff with her so she did 'guy' stuff with him. That's how good of friends they are."

"How do you mean honey?"

"They are so comfortable with each other, they'd do anything to be with each other.", Tara told her boyfriend, "it's like they're married already."

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Dean Stoppable pushed his chair back from the table, "Thanks honey, you know I never get tired if fried chicken."

"Neither of you get tired of fried chicken.", Barb clarified with a smile.

"Rufus can take it or leave it, you know him and cheese Mom.", Ron chuckled lightly as they all watched the mole rat cleaning the bones on his plate.

"Mostly it looks like he takes it. You know Ronald Rufus seems a bit heavy, maybe we should schedule a vet checkup for him.", Dean teased as Rufus fainted in front of them with just a 'hnk' escaping.

"Oh Dear look what you've done.", Barb looked at the rodent hoping the poor thing didn't have a heart attack. The mole rat's legs were still twitching.

"Well if he croaked then there would be more cherry pie for us.", Ron stated knowing the mole rat was prone to being overdramatic as he winked at them.

"Well I have a cigar box in the garage to bury him in.", Dean added seeing the little rodent twitch his whiskers at Ron's mention of one of Rufus' favorite deserts and knowing that the pink guy detested the smell of tobacco.

Suddenly Rufus popped back up to his feet and stared at both men with his little front legs crossed and a frown on his face and his whiskers still twitching.

Ron snorted, "I guess Rufus recovered Dad, so we don't need the cigar box."

"Oh well, now what all happened last night Ronald?", Dean asked wanting to find out the latest of his Son's adventures.

"You mean the scrapes?" Ron caught the nod and seeing that he had both parents' attention he continued. "Well I was coming home from Felix's home on my scooter and a car swerved and crashed into me.", Ron replied not wanting to let him know that it might have been on purpose.

"Are you alright?", Barb inquired.

"The paramedics took me in to the ER. After a bunch of X-rays, an EKG, and EEG, whatever that is. They said I was alright and just scraped up. Heck I already knew that.", Ron muttered.

"I'm sorry we weren't home Ronald."

"Hey you guys had stuff to do, I understand."

"Son, are you sure that you didn't drift out into his lane?", Dean studied Ron.

"Yeah I was all the way to the right. I guess whoever it was might have been talking on their cell phone or texting or something. There's been too many accidents because of that stuff happening."

"It was a good thing the EMTs and Police got there so quickly, how did that come about?"

"I guess KP was going to get a hold of me and when she found out I was riding home she just decided to listen in. So she and Mrs. P had Wade call them.", Ron explained, "When they took me to the ER they transported the scooter home."

"How bad it is messed up?", Dean asked wondering if he was finally going to take Ron car shopping, but was hoping to hold off for a few months yet.

"I don't know Dad; I've been busy with football. Mr. Barkin keeps us pretty tied up this time of year. I think I'm at school more now than when the school year has actually started."

"Ronald I'll have the shop where we got your transportation come over and pick it up and see if it can be fixed.", Dean promised.

"What if it's too expensive honey?", Barb inquired.

"Then we will either get a car or a new scooter to replace it."

"Man I'll actually be able to take KP on a ride in a car?", Ron smiled since his Dad had sold all the ones he had purchased from when he got the 'Naco Check'. Actually, it was only the first royalty check, though the blond teen didn't know it however. They had kept that information from the blond teen so that he wouldn't blow any of the funds that were coming to him semi-annually.

You know you can borrow one of ours Ronald.", Barb inserted.

"You guys could have let me keep one of those cars with all that money you know."

"At the time you were being very irresponsible Ronald. That money could have gone to help people, to further your education….to at least provide for Kimberly's education….remember she was there when you had the idea.", Dean hinted hoping to make his son think.

"Sigh, yeah I know, I've been trying to do better. One of the guys on the team said he could put a good word in for me at Smarty Mart. I talked to KP about this earlier and I want to do this because at least she won't have to order off the kids' menu all the time. I wanna be more for her you know….be more of a real boyfriend."

Barb Stoppable beamed, "Now that is what I could hear more of Ronald. I think you could do with an extra slice of pie and maybe some ice cream on top." So she got up and went to the counter and began to slice the pie up.

After filling four wide shallow bowls and then adding the vanilla ice cream the matriarch of the Stoppable family returned and set the dessert down.

X

"Mom.", Ron sat back and held his stomach, "Now that was what I call a dinner. Thanks for that, and can I help with the dishes?"

"I think your Father and I can wash them honey, what are you planning on doing with yourself for the rest of the evening?"

"Well I really need to walk this off a little; I think I ought to walk over to one of the parks and back. Do you want me to stick around?"

"No that sounds like a good idea though maybe we'll go for a walk later ourselves.", Barb smiled enjoying the idea of Ron getting some exercise in."

"I think I'll take Rufus with me. IF we're lucky maybe we can get him to run for more than 5 seconds.", Ron smiled.

"Well see you later honey, be careful. After your accident last night keep an eye out, there all goofballs all over the place.", she cautioned.

"Sure Mom, I'll have my cell phone and Kimmunicator on me. Come on Rufus or I'll put a collar and leash on you.", Ron got up and cleared the table to do something at least.

"Hnk ho kay.", Rufus squeaked as he looked at Ron with resignation.

"Later Mom and Dad.", Ron called as he reached the door, unknown to them he had picked up a small bag which had his gi inside.

X

Ron was walking quickly and just passed a dark van parked alongside the street when its sliding door opened and the blond teen slipped inside.

"How did you guys know?", the blond stared seeing Master Umestsu and Antubi Narotu inside and sitting back down in their seats.

"Did you think our intelligence was so ineffective as to not be aware of the incident last evening after you departed Stoppable-san?", the sword master stated.

"No Sir, I mean I just didn't know. I did figure that you would pick me up when you found that my transportation is broken for the moment.", Ron explained.

"We are aware of your injuries; but we must work on several things this evening. Some of them will be mental until you heal.", Namato informed the American teen, "Here drink this, it is a remedy to allow you to heal at a faster rate."

Knowing better than to even ask about what was in the thick mixture that was in the cup because of the odor coming from it, Ron winced as he swallowed the concoction and tried to drink it down. Truthfully he mostly chewed it and forced it down his throat.

"Gee that was …..uh swell.", Ron sputtered as Sensei's aide handed him some water to chase it down.

"Hnk. Ewwww stinky.", Rufus popped out of Ron's cargo pocket holding his nose.

"Yeah it even gagged Rufus and he likes limburger."

"Hnk no way.", the naked mole rat squeaked.

"See a first guys, a mole rat who doesn't like cheese.", Ron chided his little friend and scratched his ears.

In response Rufus stuck his tongue out at Ron. "Mannnn I am so hurt buddy, I'd apologize but I know you won't accept them without the proper bribe. So you'll have to wait till later."

Twenty minutes later the van pulled in to a gated driveway and when its engine had been shut off the small group of men and mole rat quickly made their way inside.

Master Umestsu sat quietly as Ron Stoppable entered the dojo. The American teen first bowed then waited to be recognized.

"Please sit and relax yourself Stoppable-san. Tonight we will work further on the new kata that you have been studying. After I am satisfied with your progress we will move to hand-to-hand techniques. There are over five hundred wrist and elbow locks you must need to master while your hand strikes improve.", the sword master informed Ron, "you have learned some of these already and it is time to learn more. Master Sensei will teach those as he has learned them all."

X

"Again Stoppable-san you are having trouble when you twist the blade while switching handholds. Your weapon must be constantly in motion, if it is not then you are vulnerable and if you perish then so will others you are defending.", Master Umestsu cautioned as he selected a katana from the rack, "Now copy my movements exactly."

Slowly the master showed Ron the whole movement, and then broke it down in sections, making the American copy everything exactly.

"Ahhh there is the problem, now watch and I will show you what you are doing and what you are _supposed_ to be doing."

Again Stoppable watched intently as the sword master patiently worked with him. "Now I see, may I attempt this on my own?"

"Yes please begin.", Namato told his protégée.

As the teen went through the kata this time it was nearly flawless.

"Please replace your weapon Stoppable-san, For the next sixty minutes we will work on joint locks.", the sword master bowed as Master Sensei entered.

"Good evening Stoppable-san, grab my hand.", the white haired ninja instructor ordered.

Ron did as instructed and almost a whole count later he was on his back slapping his leg in agony.

"Very good again.", Sensei ordered.

After the allotted time Sensei bowed and left the dojo.

"Very good Stoppable-san, Master Sensei is very gifted. He has been my instructor and is the best in the world. It is an honor to learn from him. Remember when he teaches a move pay close attention. You will get the opportunity to try it on him.", Master Umestsu informed his prized student.

"Yeah I got that, man is my body going to feel it tomorrow.", Ron moaned rubbing his wrist, then his elbow."

"Let me see your arm Stoppable-san, now take a calming breath and let the MMP flow to the pain."

Feeling better Ron said, "Thanks Sir, I wish I could learn that."

"You already know the basics. Later we will tutor you."

Smiling Ron's instructor spoke, "Stop, this is good enough for tonight. Now sit with me." Ron sat in the Lotus Position.

"Let us enter into meditation my young friend. There are things that you must be able to do with your mind."

"As you wish Master.", Ron intoned as he calmed himself after the strenuous workout with another breath closing his eyes and further relaxing himself.

"Begin to concentrate on your body as a feather."

Ron Stoppable, doer of many things in his young life, began to feel light, almost without substance. After a few minutes Master Umestsu told him, "Now open your eyes."

Ron did as ordered, 'Whaaaa, I'm floating? How am I floating?' "Master how am I floating?" Suddenly he landed on the floor…hard.

"And I might ask, 'how are you not floating' now?"

"I…I don't know."

"You could do so once, you can perform the act again. Please sit and we will take this step by step.", the sword master chuckled as he pushed the teen to near exhaustion.

Twice more he had Ron do the 'floaty thing' as he called it to Kim during their rescue from Dr. Hall when she changed herself into a gorilla to try and enamor Lord Monty Fiske a few months before. "I can't believe I can finally do this. It's great. I can't wait to show KP this and turning invisible Master."

"Your ninja abilities are not for outsiders Stoppable-san. You are only to use them when absolutely needed and then covertly.", Master Umestsu warned.

"Man I learn some neat stuff and I can't tell KP. Alright.", Ron huffed.

"It is time for you to go home and rest, you shall sleep peacefully tonight. Tomorrow you must accomplish more of the same. You must be faster with the cloaking and floating techniques."

"Sounds like fun Master. What time is it, I gotta call KP….I sorta promised."

"It is almost your ten thirty. Hurry and dress I will have the van take you to your neighborhood."

XXX

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm home did you guys have a good walk?", Ron called as he entered his home.

Dean Stoppable appeared, "Yes we did. Please come in the family room Ronald."

"Uh sure Dad.", Ron replied wondering what was going on now.

"Sit down Son.", Dean motioned.

Ron did as requested waiting for them to tell him what was going on. Rufus popped out of the pocket that he had been in having spent Ron's training session discussing higher levels of thought with Sensei while the teen sweated.

The patriarch of the Stoppable house continued deciding to let his Son know what was happening, "You are aware that your Mother and I have decided to adopt Ronald?"

"Yes Sir, Mom said the contractors are going to start on my new room in the basement in a few days.", Ron replied.

"Something else has come up tonight which might throw a monkey wrench into our plans.", Dean informed his Son.

"Uh Dad you're being dramatic here, what's going on?"

"Well you know that my…our cousin's son Shawn is a disturbed young man….."

"Dad call it for what it is, he's gonna spend time in the big house if he doesn't change his ways.", Ron pointed out thinking about what the kid who shared his last name had done over the years.

"Well yes, it seems that Cousins Franklin and Ruth cannot control their son. He got caught torturing a defenseless animal and the Police caught him in the act. One of the Animal Rights groups has promised to prosecute Shawn and his parents if he doesn't spend time in a counseling program.", Dean explained.

"He's not going to live us with is he?", Ron inquired, "He's tried to hurt Rufus before."

Dean responded, "No Son, that will we not allow, if he does that with animals one could wonder what he could do to a defenseless baby. No the State will not let him stay with us after the baby arrives, but your Mother and I promised to help move him into a facility which caters towards changing attitudes in children like him. This is his only chance; his next stop will be in Juvenal Hall. Shawn's parents have agreed to counseling themselves. You know a couple of swats on his butt when he started this behavior when he was younger could have prevented all of this."

"Yeah I know, well I was telling everyone for a long time that Cousin Ruth's little innocent baby was pure evil, but no one would listen to me. So how long are you guys gonna be gone?"

"We are driving him across country so we'll be a week or a little more. I'm sorry Son."

"Don't worry about this I can take care of myself and Rufus. But do me a favor and stock the freezer before you go. I am gonna be on foot for a while until my scooter gets fixed."

"They pick it up tomorrow. I already paid for the repairs and it should be done a couple of days after we leave.", Dean explained.

"That sounds alright to me; I won't be going out too much anyway. Maybe a little walk at night or something. Not a lot to do but gaming, football and looking for work. I think I might apply at Smarty Mart like I said before."

"Are you really sure that you want to try that Ronald?", Dean asked almost ready to tell his son of the funds that they had put away for his future.

"Well I wanna start taking KP out on better dates and not have to rely on favors I've done for people to pay for our dinners.", Ron replied, "Anyway one of the guys on the team said he'd put in a good word for me."

"Ronald you really don't have to work at a place like that I'm sure….."

"Like I said before, that's a _wonderful_ idea honey, it would look good when you apply for colleges and it never hurts to have spending money. It will also help you learn how to manage money.", Barb cut in on Dean and glanced his way.

"Is there anything else? Mom…Dad? We're not gonna sell the house and move to Norway or something are we?"

"No Ronald, I think that covers everything.", Dean told his Son.

"Great, I'm gonna call KP then get a shower, no on second thought I'm gonna slice Rufus some cheese, take a shower, then call KP. That way I can talk to her till I get sleepy.", Ron corrected himself as he got up and gave his Mother a kiss on the cheek and a hug from his Father.

"Come on Rufus let's get you your snack buddy."

"Hnk yeah Ron, 'bout time.", the mole rat squeaked.

"Keep your pants on.", the teen muttered not realizing that he and his pet were entertaining Barbara and Dean who realized that their son had all but grown up.

X

"Hey KP, how did your day go?", Ron asked after he called.

Sigh, "So hoping Dad learned his lesson this time, how are you feeling honey?"

"Lonely for my girlfriend.", Ron was real happy about the progress he had made a little earlier but knew that he couldn't spill.

"So is the girlfriend Ronnie, so is the girlfriend.", the red headed heroine replied lowly, "I miss you so much. I want school to start right away so that we can see so much more of each other."

"It's been a long summer KP. Longest one since Wannaweep."

"Mom and Dad thought I was going to drive them nuts back then, but it was easier than this one. What does that say about us?"

"I'm not sure about you, but I think I'm in love with this wonderful girl and I hope she loves me back."

"She does Ronnie. Just think this time next year we'll be on a college campus somewhere studying together. Maybe if we can swing it maybe we can be in the same dorm spending our nights studying and snuggling."

"Yeah maybe we can.", Ron spoke softly as he looked at that face that he knew so well and had for so long, but knowing that he wasn't going to be able to afford the pricy private college that Kim had suggested earlier, "That is until Drakken tries to pull something and we have to run off and thwart him."

"Yeah college is going to be a lot harder than high school, but we can do it. Ronnie you can do it I have confidence in you. You know we might not be able to take off and go freak fighting at the drop of a hat, we'll have to make changes."

"I thought about that KP, I don't want to go cold turkey on missions, but we'll have to do something otherwise I'll flunk out."

"We'll find out some way to help, maybe we can just volunteer around campus.", Kim suggested as she rolled over on her bed getting more comfortable.

"KP can I just look at you?"

"Sure honey, let me set it up.", Kim set the Kimmunicator in front of her and watched the brown eyes in it as a smile appeared on his face.

"Lord you are beautiful Kimberly Anne, just looking at you takes my breath away. I can't wait to feel your hair and smell you. Just to caress your skin, thinking about it gives me the shivers.", Ron spoke softly.

"I can't wait to hold you again, maybe we can hug like we did about a week ago?", Kim's voice softened as she remembered the sensation of holding each other without their tops on.

"As long as no one is around I guess we can, but remember whose Daddy is against us even seeing each other."

Ron thought then laughed lightly, "You know if my 'rents were against us being together, we could be the modern day Romeo and Joliet."

"Don't you mean Romeo and Juliet?", Kim inquired then asked her next question.

"The Shakespeare guy?"

"That's the one."

"As long as it has a happier ending than theirs was…..sure. It looks like you paid more attention than it looked.", Kim smiled seeing Ron _did_ get something out of English Literature class.

"It wasn't my favorite though.", the blond hinted.

"What was?"

"Well I sorta liked one of Tennyson's poems.", Ron replied.

"Oh which one?"

Ron teased, "Well I'll recite a bit of it to ya, maybe you can figure it out."

"You can recite?"

"I have studied Ono no Komachi KP.", Ron told his girlfriend.

"Who?"

"Ono no Komachi was a famous poet in Japan a while ago, I had to learn the classics."

"I never heard of him…"

"Her, she died about eleven hundred years ago.", Ron clarified, "Let me tell ya Tennyson is easier, well it is for me. Hers were very well thought out and short. I guess it's because her poetry was so erotic."

"I guess. So go on with reciting some of Tennyson.", Kim urged wondering if he was playing her and wondering if Wade could look up this long dead woman.

"Here goes:"

"Cannon to right of them,

Cannon to left of them,

Cannon in front of them,

Volley'd and thunder'd;

Storm'd with shot and shell,

Boldly they rode and well,

Into the jaws of Death,

Into the mouth of Hell

Rode the six hundred.

"Well.", Ron finished, "what do ya think?"

"Very good poetry boy, I'm impressed. Why _that_ poem?"

"When I feel low, I think about guys who didn't really have much of a chance. I think about all the ruined lives.", Ron paused lowly. He didn't realize it but this really got his girlfriend's attention.

"Anyway Mom and Dad are heading out….again.", Ron started wanting to go onto another topic.

"Another business trip?"

"Family business this time we have a little family crisis with my most favorite cousin."

"Shawn?"

"None other, see he got caught in the act of doing something by a _real_ Policeman and an advocate group wants him prosecuted as a Juvenal offender. They worked out a deal where he has to basically go to a boot camp for kids that wanna be bad boys.", Ron chuckles, "it's about time the little ingrate got some payback. It seems like the Zorpox sitch didn't stick in his head too long."

"I guess…what did he do?"

"He got caught in the act of torturing a helpless animal…he's done that before remember about me telling you?"

"Yeah your cousin is a piece of work. Why didn't they just put him in your house for a while?"

"Do you want Rufus to be on the end of one of his experiments? We wouldn't have a best buddy anymore and then there would be Shawnacide.", Ron suggested.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet? I might go to jail, but Shawn would not get away with it. That little twerp has hurt too many animals and I don't want Rufus to be one of them. What would happen if innocent little Shawnie decided to maybe try out some of his things on kids cause animals didn't give him a thrill anymore?", Ron told her not mentioning that he might be a 'big brother' soon.

"Ron you're taking this to the extreme.", Kim warned, "And it's too late at night to get riled up like this."

"Yeah I guess, but anyway Mom and Dad are gonna be out of town for a week to ten days driving the little twerp to some boot camp for troublemaking kids."

"What are you going to do for company then Ronnie?"

"Maybe apply at Smarty Mart like I thought about. If I'm busy I won't think about how my world has turned into a giant…..oh never mind.", Ron tried to calm himself.

"Yeah it's best not to get worked up over this, at least your cousin isn't staying with you guys. He freaked you out last time.", Kim giggled.

"Yeah he did and I got even too, but the kid just won't learn.", Ron huffed, "Anyway I'm gonna get some sleep I have to be up for break of dawn practice."

"What?"

"Barkin says we're not making enough progress I have to go in for classroom first thing and stay an hour later for extra conditioning. I have to make up for no contact and the only way to do that is through intense workouts. At least it's going to be over when school starts…I hope. He moved it up from oh six thirty to 'day break'."

"He has to stay within the Colorado High School Athletic Organization's rules Ronnie, he has to let you guys get some rest."

"There must be an exception and he's using it, but you have to be tired too. I can't wait to see you again KP. G'nite.'"

'G'nite, I love you.", Kim closed the connection

XX

"Going to apply at Smarty Mart?", Barb snorted, "Well maybe they'll give him a better deal on stocks. Anyway, if we let him do this he'll have even less of an idea of how much he's worth and it will teach him not just to spend, but to manage his funds."

"I thought you were going to blow up honey, but this is funny. Just think of how he'll react when we hand his account book over to him for the funds we let him have to get through college.", Dean laughed lightly.

"Well remember not to tell him too soon. Now that we've done this we might as well put it with 'this is our way of telling you' and Ronald did it to himself.", tears were beginning to roll off Barb's cheek.

XXX

"How did your lunch date go with Stoppable babe?"

"I got him to buy.", Monique snorted, "You know I noticed something today."

"What's that?", Brick Flagg asked over the phone.

"Well Ron always gets these great deals when he buys at Bueno Nacho."

"What did he say about that?"

"All he mentioned was that it must be some kind of promotion."

"What do you think?"

Monique frowned, "I don't know, maybe they see him as a treasured customer; you know a frequent buyer and they don't want to lose his business."

"Yeah maybe, how's Kim doing?", Brick asked knowing Monique was really missing the red head.

"Without."

"Huh, what do you mean….Moni are you saying that Kim and Ron have…."

"No, **no** I don't think they have…yet, I'm pretty sure that lil Miss Possible would have got me alone and spilled after she made me promise not to breathe a word to anyone about it if they did, blushing all the way by now….and very proud of her accomplishment."

Brick snorted, "But if word got out about 'Miss Goody Two Shoes' not being so good, her Dad would have had a coronary."

"If she _has_ done it with Ron, her old man would have him on a rocket to Pluto and maybe her Mom would be strapping him for the ride.", Monique thought about that scenario.

"I thought Mrs. Possible liked Ron?"

"She does, but I'm saying she's a little protective about Kim too.", Moni snickered.

"I can see it now, Ron Stoppable first man to fly out of the Solar System.", Brick laughed at the situation; "He'd be screaming his head off till he passed Mars."

Monique added, "Or until he found that Kim had stowed away on the rocket."

"Do you think she'd do that?"

"If her Dad tried something like that Kim would get aboard even if it killed her.", Moni informed her boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess."

The fashion diva continued, "She has it bad for Ron and he has it bad for her."

"Anyway Monique, I checked on some of the courses of study here. Have you ever heard of Susan Sipples?", he asked going to another topic and maybe a chance at a future himself.

"Yeah, she was a designer then went back and got her PhD at North Carolina, I met her a few years ago. Why?", Monique responded.

"Guess who's on the staff here?"

"I don't know."

"Come on Moni, you're way better than that take a real guess.", Brick suggested.

"Sipples?"

"Yeah she's a new Prof. Now does that give you a reason to check out campus?"

"Yeah it does, do you have her email address?"

"I can get it."

"Good send it to me, maybe I just narrowed my choice of schools down quite a bit.", Monique laughed seeing how this could work out, "now if I can just get a schollie so that I only have to pay for a little of my education."

"I will, anyway have you checked out any of the football practices yet?"

Monique frowned, "It's really not my scene baby boy, I can tell you that Ron was really scraped up from that accident. He got hit by a car last night."

"Say what? How did he look? Are you sure he's all right?", Brick worried about Ron, Kim and his former team's chances after hearing about the sidekick's interesting abilities.

"All scraped up like I told you. He was sorta stiff too.", Monique informed him.

Brick Flagg laughed, "That sounds like what my body looked like when we played East Sikeston when I was a sophomore, as long as there are no broken bones or internal injuries he'll survive."

"I guess…."

"Remember he has to be tough, all those beatings he took when he was younger.", Brick just realized he let one slip out and the next part of this conversation was going to be anything but pleasant.

"What beatings?", Moni inquired.

"Ya know babe it's getting late and I have to get up early.", Brick stalled still hoping to get out of what he just stepped into.

"Brick Flagg you will spill about 'the beatings' that you just mentioned.", Monique suddenly became very protective of her small blond friend.

"OK, but remember I wasn't involved in this. For the last ten years or so D Hall thugs were given free rein to pommel various lower rung members of the food chain at Middleton High.", Brick sighed the paused.

"From what I heard this was to keep the other students in line and to let the thugs have some fun and let off aggression."

"Who would do such a thing Brick?"

"It began about the time the food chain started up from what Frank Winters told me; anyway I think it came from the Rockwallers."

"Well someone has to stop it."

"Coach Frinkle knew about it and Barkin was his assistant. I think Frinkle let it go on and Stevie boy kept it as a perk for his jocks so they could taste a little blood without beating each other up too much."

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"I think so, I think Mr. Rockwaller is behind this or he was and Barkin is letting this go on.", Brick repeated.

Monique thought for a moment, "BF that is not right, big tough guys picking on little guys. If one of those kids gets hurt bad the cops would be all over the school."

"So those guys used to limit the beatings to guys like Stoppable and a few others. Nobody who was popular, I heard Stoppable got creamed bad enough a couple of times that he had to go to the hospital."

"Why didn't someone yell about it?"

The former Middleton quarterback hinted, "Possible and you."

"What do you mean?"

"How would you like to be facing five or six of those guys by yourself?"

"What are you trying to say _boyfriend_?"

"If Stoppable said anything they'd come after you and or Possible. She may be real good, but against the offensive and defensive lines? Remember some of these guys are grown men, big tough grown men who know how to fight. As good as Kim is, she wouldn't have much of a chance. Stoppable was warned against spilling, he was protecting you two.", Brick explained.

"So they just beat him?"

"Well the first couple years they did. Last year he fought back, last spring I got them to lay off him some Monique. Now they look for some other young kids to whip on. It's a game to them; Barkin knows all about it and turns a blind eye."

"Somebody ought to turn him in to the Principal….."

"Haven't you heard anything I've said? Barkin runs Middleton High; he runs everything and makes all the big decisions. Hippy Alice just twiddles her thumbs and does what she does….sit in that office of hers behind that big desk. Barkin does his thing and runs everything and nobody is any wiser babe."

"We have to tell the school board."

"We do that 'Nique and you'll be meeting a couple of the guys in the dungeon real soon.", Brick warned calling the boiler room by its nickname.

"I've never been in there."

"You don't want to be in there either. I can get away with it, but not you. Not a chance, that is unless I'm with you."

"Boyfriend you gave me a lot to think about…."

Brick instructed Monique, "I hope so, listen if I'm your boyfriend they should leave you alone. If anybody asks you're my girl. Honey I have to go to bed it's getting late. I'll call tomorrow afternoon unless you have to work."

"Call before two, I have to go into Club Banana at four."

"Yeah whatever you do, do not mention to anyone what I told you tonight Monique."

"What about Kim, I tell her everything."

"Nope her goody-two shoes act could lead to you getting beat up, maybe her and her family too. I doubt if the guys will stomp on Stoppable since he's one of them now, but who knows, if you make trouble and he has to step in to protect you.", Brick added.

"Can I talk to him…about the goons?"

Brick hinted, "Yeah but don't tell him anything about what I told you, just ask him if he's still having accidents. Listen I'll call tomorrow take care honey."

XXX

"Honey you need to get some sleep.", Ron noticed his red headed angel nodding off, "So do I."

"OK Ronnie, please call me tomorrow."

"I will. G'nite."

"Ronnie, just so you know I so love you. G'nite.", Kim yawned as she closed the connection_, 'I wonder if he knows I've loved him my whole life in one way or another?'_

There was a knock on the door, "Come in, I'm still awake."

The door opened and Anne walked in, "How was your call from Ronald, Kimmie?"

"Good Mom, but he's real lonely. Earlier today I talked to both Monique and Tara. Both of them asked Ron out."

"I thought they had boyfriends already?", Anne wondered what her daughter had done.

"They are, but I got Moni to meet Ron for lunch you know as friends to see how he was doing 'cause I was soo worried about him after last night and Tara already had the idea to ask Ron to tag along on one of her and Josh's dates."

"Well how did that all work out honey?"

"Like I said Ronnie met Monique today and they had lunch and talked then I got the report back. Then he turned down going out with Tara and my former 'cause his parents were getting back in town today.", Kim explained.

"Then I just talked to him again tonight and his 'rents have to go out of town for some family crisis tomorrow and may not be back till we get home. He's real lonely Mom, if it wasn't for football I just don't know how he would deal with it.", Kim finished in frustration.

Anne sat down on the bed, "Sometimes things come up honey and you have to work it out on your own. Ron seems to be doing this. I was more worried about the accident last night, but you haven't mentioned that so he's not complaining of any discomfort."

"No he really isn't Mom, but you know in the tree house during that whole Drakken thing with Syntho-901? Well I went looking for Ron before the prom.", Kim paused to take a breath.

"Well I told him we'd always be tight, but what is worse I told him we have to grow up meaning him, not me. Now he seems to have….He's not the slacker he was, but he's not as carefree either.", Kim explained as Anne sat and listened.

"If Ronald's grades come up then maybe the talk you had with him worked."

"Yeah maybe, but at what cost?"

"What do you mean honey?"

"Well if Ronnie acts all grown up then what happens if the goof that I fell in love with is gone?"

"Kimmie as you can see all around you people change over time. You can stay friends with Ron or you can fall deeper in love with him or you can each go your own way. I don't have a crystal ball to see the future and I can only hope that you and Ronald become the couple that Barb and I always thought you could. Now I am going to bed and get some sleep, I think we're going to take real horses out tomorrow and I'm not as young as you nor do I have the padding back there that you do either.", Anne laughed lightly.

"Mom so not funny.", Kim huffed.

"Not to you, to me it was, now go to sleep."

"Yeah Mom, is Dad still sleeping on the couch?"

"Yes he is honey, I am not letting him back in my bed until we've had marriage counseling.", Anne informed her eldest, "He should come around fairly quickly…if he knows what's good for him."

XXX

"Well the lights are out do you want to get closer?"

"Yes, we have surveillance equipment to install before we really begin the operation. We do have to get closer, tomorrow we need to check out how the utilities are installed and how we can hook our equipment up to make sure it looks like a normal local installation."

"After that botched attempt on the idiot we have to be more careful, if we had gotten caught this could all have some crashing down around our ears and Hans would have very upset with us."

X

Two figures watched while two others climbed trees. Once up where they needed to be they hauled canvas bags up on ropes. A little while later and on their next trees, the dark figures checked the antennas and after checking the images they sent to the receivers, both men climbed back down.

"Come on mates it's time for some beer.", one told the others, the night's work now over. In the morning they would make sure the computers were getting the correct information.

XXXXX

'The Charge of the Light Brigade' by Lord Alfred Tennyson was written about a portion of the Battle of Balaclava in the Crimean War in 1825. The intended action was intended to be a skirmish, but through miscommunication and arrogance turned into a suicide mission. Out of the 670 men on the British side who were in the charge 118 were killed 127 wounded and about 60 taken prisoner. That is nearly 46% of the force! Ask any military person if those loses are acceptable.

Ono no Komachi lived around 850 AD. She was a major poet in Japan and her work is still appreciated even today.

But on to the disclaimer, to keep Disney's legal dogs off our tails. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller, and all the rest of the canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and not myself nor my beta CajunBear73. Now the non-canon guys are usually mine and if somebody wants to make use of them they should ask. So we don't own squat, not only that but we don't make any cash off this little hobby of ours.

Anyway we'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	38. Chapter 38

I'm glad everyone is back…..including me. And we are here to see some more of Kim and Ron's continuing adventures of Middleton and other places.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed and or reviewed 'The Hunter: Book One' so far or any other of my tales. Guys I really **do** appreciate it. I even read all the reviews, true I don't get that many but my ego does get stroked So here we go: readerjunkine, you know it when somebody turns over this rock they'd better have some rattlesnake boots on! Pbow, I designate all Shawn related stories to come from you. I hope I'm done with the little ingrate. Angelus-alvus, I can tell you that Kim will find out the kind of things Ron went through eventually….but you have to be patient. I'd try some nice calming tea and incense.

Anon, Ron, his parents and the money…..hummmm I'm not quite sure how to say this, but this is one of the major parts of the whole story so I can't say very much without giving a lot away. Again ya gotta be patient it will be revealed. Now you might feel like screaming at times so I suggest (since I don't know how old you are) calming music like some old 'Black Sabbath' or something like that to really calm you down so that you can get into this. Jimmy1201, thanks for the Josh thing. This is my way of making it up for him. Now remember I promised that he would be a minor hero in this one! Don't worry about Shawnie replacing little Hanna 'cause that aint gonna happen. Anyway don't worry about Ron changing too much for Kimmie, worry that they don't try to do too much when they meet again. Yes the tale eventually will go 'M', but not till at least chapter 65 and since I am halfway through chapter 61 right now I'm sure that the rating that we have will stay for a while! Rufus lazy…yeah when he isn't bustin' bad guy butt.

CB73, you know me I like to add things to make it seem more real somehow. Thanks for all the work. Levi2000a1, mannnn I'm gonna leave some typos just so you can find them. Shawn's attitude….he is the type that needs shock treatment once in a while. I should suggest that all of his relatives get a Taser and learn to use it!

OK guys like I said thanks for all the reviews. Now getting back to business, what are we doing now? Well mostly Ron gets another practice from hell (Steven Barkin's Marine persona really comes out…..I wonder what's behind that…and I wonder who's gonna have the right answer and when). Kim and family get another outing. I like warm fuzzy moments you know.

So let's get this on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 38

_Oh dark thirty, the Stoppable home:_

"Come on Rufus I'll fix you an omelet with extra cheese.", Ron told his little buddy as he carried him down to the kitchen trying to be quiet because of the real early hour.

"Hnk, Hokay.", the mole rat chittered lowly taking a hint from his human.

The blond teen cautioned lowly as he carried his little buddy out of his room and downstairs, "Sssshh Mom and Dad are still asleep and they have a long drive in front of them with Cousin Shawn."

Rufus seemed to smile and gave Ron a 'thumbs up' (which is pretty hard to do when you have paws and not opposable digits if you think about it….A/N.)

X

Thirty minutes later:

Ron knocked on his parents' door, "Mom, Dad I have to go to practice, it's uh still dark out. I'll call you guys when I get out, be careful and watch out for Shawn, who knows what he'll do if you can't keep an eye on him. Anyway I started a pot of coffee."

"OK honey be careful, we're going to be up and packed in a few minutes, love you.", Barb's voice replied a few moments later.

'_Well at least I don't hurt as much today. Maybe that stuff they gave me last night is working.',_ Ron mused as he walked as quickly as he could to Middleton High shuddering again at the taste of the substance he ingested previously.

X

Early as usual so that no one could see the artwork on his shoulder blade, Ron dressed in shorts and shoulder pads. Taking his helmet, shoes and playbook with him he entered the classroom and after putting his cleats on opened the large playbook.

"**Stoppable my office now**.", Coach Barkin yelled as he looked into the classroom seeing the blond already sitting.

"Yes Sir.", Ron moaned wondering what he had done now to incur the wrath of the Vice-Principal. The blond teen got to his feet and keeping his playbook with him walked over to Mr. Barkin's office.

"You wanted to see me Mr. B?"

"How are your injuries healing Stoppable?"

"Getting better by the day Mister…uh I er mean Coach B."

"Let me see them.", the coach ordered.

"They're sorta gross Sir."

"I did not ask you Stoppable, I told you move it."

Sigh, "Yes Sir."

Ron pulled up the legs on his shorts and lifted his jersey and tee shirt and showed off his arms.

'I wonder where he got all those scars?', the school administrator wondered before he spoke out loud, "Again no contact today, but you will exercise with the team and you will take part in drills. When we break down into specialties you will have no contact, but I expect you to make an effort. Do you understand Mister Stoppable?"

"Yes Sir."

"Where did you ah get, those marks on your chest Stoppable?"

"Some were mission related others came from bullies who needed somebody to stomp on when I was younger.", Ron's voice turned cold as he informed the coach.

"Interesting, I didn't think bullies were that much of a problem at Middleton.", the older man smiled inside seeing the results of all the fun they had over the years and what the teen must have gone through in receiving the scars that he noticed.

"They won't be from now on Sir."

"Why is that?", Barkin suddenly growled.

"A little bird told me that most of those actions are going to cease before KP and me graduate.", Ron hinted with a slight smile.

"What are you going to do Stoppable?"

"I decided that the younger kids need a safer place to learn and I am more than ready to bust a few heads to make sure that they have that safe place that I never had….."

"Oh? Are you going to become more of a vigilante than you already are with Possible?"

"Vigilantes? I don't think of KP as some sort of vigilante…she's more of a hero, but If that's what it takes Sir, it's about time to dispense justice off the school grounds.", Ron explained, "I sorta promised some of the smaller kids that I'd look into making the problem go away. Since I don't plan to be around after next June I suppose now is as good of time as any to start making this problem evaporate. Maybe I can make it better for them then it was for me."

"I do not condone trying to make bullies change their ways unless you are a figure of authority, innocents can be hurt very easily."

"Yes Sir, but if you remember** I** was an innocent too. And all that happened for me was getting stomped on and getting some hospital bills, I don't want that to happen to the younger kids. Nobody seems to want to stand up for the little guy. I don't need KP to do this, it's not her fight.", Ron frowned, "it's high time someone started to even the score….if you know what I mean."

Steve Barkin knew better than argue with the junior member of Team Possible, "Very well but be careful doing that, those boys usually run together. I'd hate to see you bite off more than you can chew especially with games beginning in a couple of weeks. I ah will evaluate you again tomorrow morning, at the rate you are healing I except you to be ready for contact in a few days. Dismissed."

"Yes Sir, I understand. Don't worry about the bullies too much, if there are a bunch of them together I won't have to track them down. It'll be a bunch easier."

'_I'd better tell some of the guys to have a little talk with Stoppable, he's getting too big for his britches.',_ Steve chuckled to himself hoping they wouldn't hurt the sidekick too much_, 'He'll have a heck of a surprise if he knew who set up all those beatings.'_

XX

"Pro-set twenty-nine, evo, weak on two.", Dave Alberts told his offense in the huddle, "Ready….break."

"**Break**!", came the response from the rest of the offense as they clapped their hands once and jogged to the line.

"Treeee, eighty- nine, **treeeee eighty-ninnnne**."

The blond teen looked at the all-out blitz package that he had seen before with devastating effectiveness from when he was the mascot and hoped that the guys would pay attention to Dave's red jersey that protected him from dangerous hits.

"Set."

"Hut…hut.", Dave called in his guttural signal calling 'voice' which seemed to carry more than it should.

The whole offense moved….as well as one of the best defenses in the state.

The massive truck named Curt Whiney stayed in to block and Ron looped around after taking on the strong safety stopping him in the process of the blitz he was on, avoiding a chop block and staying squeaky clean.

By now the wide receiver, Mark Ambrose, had sprinted past the line of scrimmage taking the cornerback with him, while the tight end, Jason Cummings had drove the defensive end to the inside with his block before releasing downfield, taking a linebacker with him twelve yards down the field when he squared off his pattern to the inside.

Running now at three quarter speed, Ron found himself out in the flat with no one around him.

Seeing this Dave looked to the other side of the field then back to Ron quickly leading him so that he caught the pigskin on a dead run.

Tucking the ball in on his left arm the sidekick took off downfield knowing that he was a marked man and really should stop because Coach Barkin and told him no contact. However twice he had done so and got creamed and yelled at by the Coaching staff.

Ron seeing a linebacker trying to get a line of pursuit angled away towards the sideline. He also saw the free safety disengage himself and come charging in as well, so the blond teen switched the ball into his left hand so that his body shielded it from anyone trying to poke it away after the contact that he expected.

Ron expected the collision and he wasn't disappointed as he, the free safety and the wide receiver tried to occupy the same place in space at the same moment in time.

"**Tweeeet**"

"Stoppable you clown.", Steve Barkin ranted as he threw his hat down in disgust, "I told you no contact. Are you stupid?" The school administrator dressed the sidekick down in front of the team.

Not being done he added, "_That_ cost you two miles after practice."

Mark jumped to Ron's defense, "Coach the defense knew to lay off hitting Stoppable. That's the third time today."

Barkin hissed not liking the dissent, "Ambrose you have two miles with Stoppable. Now get back in the huddle."

'_And later tonight, you will get yours sidekick. You'll be so tired that some of the guys will pound your pathetic butt into the pavement. They're going to break you just like they did when you were a cry baby freshman. Then Possible will find a new boyfriend because you are weak. Then her old man won't have to worry about your pathetic ass again.',_ Coach Barkin chuckled to himself as the offense and defense huddled back up.

XX

"Listen thanks Mark I appreciate what you tried to do, but you're better off not standing up for me.", Ron told him as he glanced down at the new scrape that another streamlet of blood was now flowing from with disgust knowing the season was going to be long and telling on his body.

"It wasn't right, you really weren't initiating contact and you're just in a helmet and shoulder pads. All those guys had all their equipment on.", Ambrose pointed out, "that's like beating on a defenseless kid or something."

"Story of my life bud.", Ron replied as the huddle formed again and the only voice to be heard was Dave's.

XXX

_The Crooked 'D' Montana:_

"Boys are you ready for another day of riding?', Anne asked the twins as she woke them.

"Mom we were gonna…", Jim started.

"Work on our satellite idea….", Tim looked at his brother knowing this was aggravating to others.

"For Uncle Slim today…", Jim took back over.

"Dad said he was gonna ….", Tim smiles as he thought about all the timing required to do this.

"Help us with our….", the elder of the twins finished leaving his brother the opening.

"launch vectors.", Tim finished with a triumphant chuckle.

'_They've been practicing.',_ Anne mused and then aloud told to the Tweebs, "You're Uncle and Father are going with us, now get jeans and boots on, we're going to have a large breakfast and then go. Maybe later you can work on your little project with them."

"Awww Mom.", the twins chorused, "You're as bad as Kim."

Anne smiled, "Do you think so? I think she'd be a good Mother someday, you know Kimmie and Ronald having a few children…..that would make you two Uncles. I expect you to spoil those kids."

"Mom that's ewww."

"You won't think so in a few years, just to let you know having robots or buying your offspring at a store is wrong on so many levels that even though you don't understand it now hopefully you will by the time you graduate. I'll see you down in the kitchen, hurry up."

XX

"Where are we riding to today Slim?", James inquired.

"Thought we'd have some fun today Squirt, we have a real nice place to go swimming on the ranch and Ah thought that it would be fun to get away after I worked you so hard yesterday.", the elder Possible brother informed James as he poured another cup of coffee.

Seeing Anne enter, he asked, "You get them boys up and movin'?"

"Yes Timothy, the twins are moving now and Kimmie is up and getting dressed I think she was going to call one of her friends before breakfast, but she'll be here and she already has her suit on under her clothes.", Anne replied, "I haven't seen Joss this morning were did she go?"

"Ah got her and one of the hands saddling up the horses.", Slim smiled behind his rather impressive mustache as he raised his cup again, "it was her idea after the problems with her camping trip with Kim."

"Well I hope that we don't need rescuing this time.", James laughed lightly as he poured himself another cup while motioning to Anne (who nodded yes).

XX

"So Monique do you think you can meet Ron again for lunch?", the auburn haired teen asked.

"Say what GF? You know that if too many people see us together too often they might get the wrong idea and someone who doesn't know anything could spill to my BF.", Monique told her, "I can't have that."

Kim frowned, "Please Moni Ron's all alone. His Mom and Dad have to go away on family business. Ronnie's been by himself waaayyy to much this summer."

"I know Kim, but I'm trying to really put something together with Brick and I don't want any misunderstandings. Anyway why are you calling so early?"

Sigh, "We have another 'day out together'.", Kim told her best female friend.

"Oh your Dad again?"

"Not this time, it was Joss's idea. Dad loves it because he thinks that Ron will be pushed to the back of my mind.", Kim replied.

"So that's not going to happen?"

Kim groaned, "Not in this lifetime, I wish Dad would just give it up once and for all."

"Girlfriend I don't think your Daddy is going to change overnight no matter how you wish. Listen I'll call your boy up tomorrow. I don't want it to look like I'm pestering him."

"Thanks Moni, I owe ya."

"Just remember ole Mo gets to be Godmother."

Kim gasped, "**Monique**, not yet. We haven't even come close to _that_ yet."

"But you want to anyway I thought that would get you, listen I really miss you and I bet your boy does too. Just make sure your welcome home party doesn't go past PG-13.", Monique chuckled know she had gotten to the red head again.

"I won't….at least for now. If I took something seriously that was given to me in fun I think Dad wouldn't be the only one in this family who would be attaching that seat to a rocket to Pluto. Mom would be there supervising.", Kim hinted hoping Ron wasn't into starting a family too quickly.

"So your Mom really isn't ready for you to date and something more with Ron?"

"She's fine with the dating and maybe more as long as there are no 'consequences', it would freak out Dad and the Tweebs though.", Kim gave her best girlfriend insight into what was going on.

"How do you know that?"

"Well when we got back to Middleton from Nana's, I went to meet Ronnie at the high school to surprise him and then we went to get something for lunch…..", Kim paused before dropping the bomb.

"Go on spill girl what's the four-one-one?", Monique urged her auburn haired friend.

"Well we went to his house, his 'rents weren't there and we hugged.", Kim explained.

"There's got to be more to it than a hug if you're so wound up over it.", Middleton High's fashion diva ranted, she wanted to get this out in the open.

"Ok, ok just a minute, I have to shut the door.", Kim told her friend, "There that's better. I got Ronnie to take off his shirt first."

"So we've both seen guys without shirts before. You can do that down at the lake."

"I removed mine too and bra.", Kim flat out told her friend.

"You were naked on top?", Monique asked for clarification, wondering just what her girlfriend knew about the birds and bees now with firsthand experience.

"Uh huh, nude on top hugging on the sofa. It was soo sensual.", Kim smiled dreamily, "I almost stripped completely down."

"And our boy didn't freak out?"

The red head explained, "He did a little at first, but I settled him down and we enjoyed it. I so want to do that again. Maybe I'll fix up the tree house when we get back home."

"Why do you want to do _that_ GF?"

"Privacy, we have an old sofa up there. And I think we might want some privacy when we _explore_ our relationship."

"Explore? Just how far are you planning on going Kim?", Monique asked.

"Uh….I can't really say, but I'll spill as long as you keep it secret I will tell all as long as you tell me about you and Brick. Is it a deal?", Kim turned serious at the end.

"You got it. Now go do your horsey thing.", Monique replied really wanting to get another hour of sleep before she had to go into work.

"I'll talk to you later.", Kim giggled.

"Later Possible."

XXX

_The Rockwaller house:_

"Mom I'm gonna drop by Tara's then we are going shopping.", Bonnie called out.

"Have a nice time Bon-Bon.", her Mother called back.

There was only one problem with this line of thought and sometimes….well most of the time Miss Rockwaller only thought of herself and her importance in the world. And during those times she never thought of giving anyone else notice of what she was thinking ahead of time.

X

"Hi Tara are you ready to go?", Bonnie asked as Tara came to the door.

"What are you talking about Bonnie? I have to go into work at the hospital at twelve.", the platinum blond replied unsure about how this all came up.

"Do you mean you don't have time for me?", the queen of the food chain frowned.

"It's not that I don't have time for you Bonnie, but you have to let me know ahead of time. I have a boyfriend and a job as well as training for cheer tryouts in a week. All that stuff takes time.", Tara explained the she asked, "Don't you have to train?"

Bonnie smirked, "Of course not Tara, it's one of the perks for being the top girl in the school."

"Kim is the Captain….."

"And I control the girls, if I say Kim's off the squad she is. Don't you get it?"

"No Bonnie I don't '**get'** it. You're supposed to earn your way on."

"Well I don't have to. Daddy will take care of it like everything.", Bonnie's tone turned snooty as she crossed her arms.

Tara frowned then pointed out, "When the squad goes to competitions how are you going to win, bribe somebody? I'd like to see that if one of the investigative reporters got ahold of that. Listen Bonnie, the girls at the other schools _are_ training and they _have_ been all summer. The judges for the competitions aren't all from Middleton you dolt. You are setting the Squad up to lose big time."

"We'll win…."

"How, by getting fat and out of shape? Even Kim, though she's in Montana now, is training for almost a couple hours a day and that's after a month long elite college cheer camp. We are so gonna look bad when compared to her…..it's going to look like a race horse with a bunch of fat ole trail horses at some dude ranch. I've been running and doing splits and handstands all summer as well as hitting the weight machine Dad has in the basement. I've been doing polymetrics to get my jumps higher and you haven't been doing anything, but sitting by the pool working on your tan have you?"

"I ah, uh."

"What are you trying to say Bonnie? You are the one who volunteered, no I was wrong, you demanded the authority to set up the training this summer for the girls, Kim already had her time at that camp validated for the time we were supposed to be working out together. You got lazy and failed in the job you lobbied for and now we are so going to look like crap. We'll be lucky if one or two of the girls don't get hurt when practice starts. We'll be the laughing stock of the whole state.", Tara ranted, "So why don't _you_ spend the afternoon at the mall or at your big in-ground pool. _I_ will get my workout in and then go into work. After that I have a late night snack here at the house with Josh, because he's a gentleman and is picking up sandwiches for us to eat here while we watch a movie after I get off. Then he and I and Mom and Dad will go out for a walk around the neighborhood."

"A date is with a girl and a guy Tara, you're supposed to go to a movie and dinner. Or go necking or something fun.", Bonnie set forth her 'rules'.

"Well now I have seen boys dating boys and girls dating girls…..that's not my scene, but it works for them so right off the bat some of what you said is baloney. Also dates can be formal, or informal. Since I have to work tonight, Josh and I are making our time together as useful as possible. Now if it was the weekend Josh and I would be going out and doing something, but he enjoys my family and not just me.", Tara deflated the brunette then paused.

"I totally expect that when school starts if we have any classes together we'll be studying a lot of nights instead of going out. I have a fairly full schedule this year and so does my boyfriend. And we both have to get good grades for college applications. I wonder if everyone in school has to conform to your rules. Your ban on Kim dating Ron sure didn't last long." Then Tara did something she really had wanted to do for a long time.

"Of course, now I've heard through the grapevine that some of the bottom feeders are beginning to go out with members of the elite even if it's at different schools."

Bonnie gasped being caught off guard by this, "They can't do that, it's against the rules."

"Who's rules?"

"Mine.", the brunette shuddered, "This will mess up all the order I've worked at."

"It sure messed Kim up alright, now you've focused her on Ron Stoppable and you know how she is when she gets that way.", Tara kept pushing trying in her own way to get Bonnie to see the light of day and how wrong it was to try and control someone else's life.

"She'll come around to my thinking Tara, I'll have the last laugh.", the teal eyed cheerleader sneered, "Stoppable will be out of the school. I think that…..uh well never mind. Just remember what I said."

"Unless Ron does something bad don't expect him to go anywhere. Remember your Dad is just the leader of the High School Boosters. My Mom is on the school board. If something illegal happens your Dad will be forced out and maybe if you had anything to do with it you'll find yourself in a courtroom and maybe taking over the upcoming school year again.", Tara mentally slapped herself hinting at the ongoing investigation into inappropriate conduct by the athletics department.

"What are you talking about T…Tara?"

"Oh nothing, it was something one of the students mentioned and I heard it in passing when I was working at the hospital last week. Listen I have nothing going on tomorrow after twelve until seven. Josh is working on something for his church. Why don't we go to the mall then and take in a movie?"

"Why not all day?", Bonnie asked.

"I have chores to do around the house and then I have to get my workout in."

"Chores?"

"Yeah, cleaning the bathrooms, doing laundry changing the beds the chores, you know chores.", Tara frowned, "Don't you have any chores at home like cutting the grass or cleaning the pool?"

Bonnie hissed, "T, don't be gross. We don't do any of those things. Mom and Dad hire it all out. We have guys to cut the grass and clean the pool, we have a woman clean the house and cook dinner."

"You have wayyy to much money Bonnie, when you go to college what are you going to do hire some other student to do your homework for you?"

"Well maybe my laundry, but I'll pay the professors to do my stuff for me like I pay some of the smart kids to make sure that I'm getting good grades."

Tara had heard enough, "Do you want to repeat that into a recorder?"

"Huh what are you talking about T?"

"It's unethical to use someone else's work at Middleton High. If the administration finds out you might be a freshman again. Just how long has this been going on? If Mr. Barkin found out he would have a fit and so would Dr. Spine and Dr. Seasaw."

"Who are they?", Bonnie asked not familiar with the two names.

"They are on the School Board with Mom Bonnie, haven't you even gone to any of their open meetings. I go and I know that Kim has to go and report to them sometimes.", Tara explained.

"Uh just forget I said anything if you can't take a joke.", Bonnie began to sweat.

Tara frowned, "It didn't sound like a joke. You know I told you how much we're going to miss Ron Stoppable."

"_Pleeeeaaassse_ Tara, that loser was a total wash up.", Bonnie hissed still smarting at what had happened between her sisters and her Dad a few nights before.

"Well you better think about where we are going to find his replacement.", Tara hissed back.

"R….replacement? We don't need a replacement.", the teal eyed girl countered.

"You wanna make that argument with my Mom? Guess where Mr. Barkin and Mrs. Magarth are going to be tomorrow night?"

"Who cares where those losers up to…."

The platinum blonde decided to enlighten her friend, "They've been called in front of the School Board. Guess what for?"

"Listen Tara I don't even care what is going on….."

"The board is looking into why Ron was voted off the cheer squad. Somebody raised a stink and I don't know who, but right now they are about ready to totally scrap the cheerleader program at Middleton if there aren't some changes being made. Mrs. Mindfaller has already been called in by Mrs. Magarth to explain what happened. ", the Tara King informed her friend, "I've already been called as a witness for tomorrow night's hearing. I have to be there in the chamber by seven thirty."

Bonnie looked at her friend in awe remembering the argument Tara had put up for Ron when he was voted off the squad, "W…what are you going to say to them?"

"I don't know, I have to be there to answer questions from some lawyers since I was there when all this happened. I don't know what kind of questions they are going to ask. Mom won't talk to me about what they are going to want to know…She can't since she's a member of the board."

"Do you think that **I** could get into trouble?"

"I don't know, but that one of the things I talked to Kim about. She thinks it might be possibly about discrimination."

"Discrimination? What are you talking about Tara?", Bonnie looked stunned for a moment.

"Remember Ron is Jewish Bonnie, if you had him voted off the squad because he's Jewish the School Board might have a real hard time justifying that you were discriminatory and all that. Anyway I still don't know who brought all this up. All I know is that no one is laughing right now. Not like you guys were before summer vacation started."

"They can't prove anything….."

Tara reminded Bonnie, "Last spring in the lunch room you made disparaging remarks about Jews and you were pointing at Ron. I **do** remember that and even though I am your best friend I will not lie for you or our school. It's in the school code of conduct that we can be expelled for lying, cheating, or discriminating let alone starting fights."

The tan cheerleader looked ashen by what she had just learned, _'I have to tell Dad, we have to __**stop**__ all this.'_

Tara continued deciding to teach her snobbish friend a lesson, "You see, if Ron or someone on his behalf sues for discrimination, he goes against the School Board, the School System and anyone connected with our athletic teams or squads like the cheerleaders. You made Kim stay out of this so they are not going to come after the Possibles, in short you may have made Ron Stoppable a very rich boy. Because the taxpayers are going to end up footing this bill."

"We have insurance for that."

"And then our rates will go up that is **if** we can get anyone to **sell** us insurance."

"Tara he doesn't have the balls to try this on us….."

"I'll bet his lawyers do though.", Tara paused to draw out the scene then continued.

"Think Federal Court and Lawsuit Bonnie, and Mr. Barkin and Mrs. Magarth might end up being named as well as the School Board. When I talked to Kim she hadn't even heard about this. When I talked to Ron he didn't mention it either. So maybe someone like the ACLU filed on his behalf or his parents have."

"Tara we have to do something.", Bonnie began to feel faint as she leaned up against the door frame.

"I am doing something Bonnie; I am going to sit in front of the School Board and answer questions…truthfully about what they ask me. I suppose when Kim gets back she's going to have to go through the same thing."

"Is Stoppable going to be there?"

"I have no idea, since you didn't take this action while he was there, I doubt if Ron will be on hand until there is a trial. If I remember Kim told me that she had to inform Ron about being tossed off the team because he was dating her. When were you going to tell him, when he came out for practice in the fall?"

"Tara this has all gotten out of hand…."

"It sure has Bonnie, listen I have to get back to what I was doing. I'll call you tomorrow after I get off."

"Oh OK, I guess I'll wait for your call tomorrow then."

"Thanks Bonnie, see ya later."

'_Dammit I have to tell Daddy. They could mess up the food chain.' _Bonnie worried as she numbly walked to her car sitting in the driveway at Tara's home.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

"One more time line up.", Coach Roberts yelled at the sixty young men twenty of which were relieving themselves of their breakfasts after a half hour of wind sprints.

Seeing he had half of them ready to go he blew his whistle.

"Come on girls, last one."

"**Tweet**."

The remaining teens thundered off.

X

"Alright fourteen hundred hours be in the class room. Stoppable and Ambrose you two owe me laps get moving, I don't want to be late with my appointment with the Principal. Move it.", Barkin roared.

As the two team members trotted off Ron told his sorta friend, "Hey Mark?"

"Yeah."

"You should know better than pick my side."

"Still it wasn't right….."

"It's not about right or wrong Mark, it's about being caught around the buffoon. You're a Senior you should know that.", the blond informed the other teen, "You guys _really_ should know better, for that matter KP should know better."

"Friends?", the wide receiver offered his hand.

Ron looked at the wide receiver then nodded reaching out to take the hand, "Sure, but you oughta meet Felix. He's got the coolest wheelchair around. The thing actually flies when he wants it too." Ron really wanted to talk about something else than the penalty laps he and the wide receiver were doing, "He's not a bad basketball player either."

"Yeah, but I heard he's a gimp."

"So, it's not contagious he got in an accident when he was a kid, you or me could be in his sitch. Anyway, cool isn't about not being able to walk, it's about being relaxing and not letting things get you down Felix is a real good guy. KP was real nervous when he came to town a few years ago, it took while but she likes him now.", Ron explained to his team mate.

"So uh how did you get all scraped up? I heard you got in a car wreck.", Mark pointed since a few guys were asking questions.

Ron quipped, "The other night I was riding my scooter home from Felix's place when a car hit me and my POS scooter. So yeah I got in the car wreck, me and my ole bod."

"And they took you to the hospital?"

"Well the Medics did, the guy in the car sped off I guess. I don't remember him stopping to help me. Anyway at least I'm not lying on an ice cold slab down at the morgue waiting for Mom and Dad to identify me so they can plant me six feet down. I sorta told em I wanted a walnut coffin."

"So a hit and run. Wow, you are pretty lucky. A walnut coffin?"

The blond explained, "Yeah I guess, it sure freaked KP out. She woulda have had to come to my funeral. Anyway in Kim's line of work it pays to be prepared. I have my Will made out, my funeral arrangements too."

"How did it freak out Possible?", the wide receiver thought about what the school 'loser' had been saying wondering how he or his parents would handle his own sudden demise.

"Well it seems she had the Kimmunicator on 'monitor' mode and she sorta had a better view than I did.", Ron told Mark.

"Damn, you let her spy on you?"

"Better than letting some of you pervs watch me. Sometimes I get to watch her.", Ron winked, "Wade, our tech guy, keeps an eye on both of us Mark. See with the type of guys we face well one of them might kidnap one of us. They aren't that rough….well they can be, but they haven't come after us except for that robot that Drakken made last spring. But they haven't tried to kill us in our own beds…yet. I think the law enforcement agencies would take a dim and lethal view of some clown murdering a teen heroine or her family. They might retaliate in a permanent manner."

"I see you haven't mentioned said heroine's sidekick.", Mark observed.

"Heh, heh, he's a loser Mark if ya don't believe me ask Bon-Bon. Anyway none of those bad guys pay any attention to the buffoon. He's pretty safe in his own little world and so is his family. 'Cept of course when somebody runs their damned car into him."

"So what _is_ the job of the sidekick?", Mark wondered aloud.

Ron coughed, "The sidekick is kept on the payroll mostly to be comedy relief for the hero. Maybe at times he keeps her from getting blown up that is when she's not saving his bacon. If she needs someone to beat on he's there because that is in the job description too. See it says right in the 'Sidekick Handbook' that we are licensed to heal fast. I fully expect to take about three days to recover from somebody killing me."

"Then you are the fool, right?"

"Yeah pretty much, it's a tough job but somebody has to do it.", Ron laughed lightly as they began their third lap, "I figure this time next year KP will be in some fancy smancy college and I'll be stocking shelves or something looking to buy a cheap bottle of wine to keep me warm at night."

Ambrose turned to Ron, "Not much of a life to look forward to…"

"I've had my life.", Ron hinted, "I got to be around the greatest girl ever. It's something I'll remember even when I'm croaking."

The two teens kept each other occupied until they finished their eight laps.

"Come on.", Mark urged worried about the blond, "The rest of the guys are heading to a hamburger joint. If we get a fast shower we can still meet up with them."

"Nah, you go ahead, I have to run the bleachers for a few minutes. I have ta work on keeping my knees up after I get hit. If I don't Coach B is gonna find out and rag on me. I'll see ya later Mark, take care."

Indeed Ron headed to said bleachers and began to run up them knowing that security cameras were on and the coaching staff would be reviewing before they went home for dinner. Silently Ron felt his locket that was hanging around the necklace he was wearing_. 'I guess I'd better start leaving this in my locker before I break it.',_ Ron mused with a frown knowing he didn't like being away from the token of Kim's affection for him.

Guessing that he had given Mark enough time Ron jogged back down the bleachers one more time before heading to the locker room to shower and get dressed, wanting to keep undue attention from his little art on his shoulder and the large amount of kidding he was sure to receive from his teammates.

XXX

_Drakken's new lair:_

"Good morning sleepy head.", the blue scientist cheerfully called as he knocked on his sidekick's door before he entered.

"What do you want.", Shego moaned as she sat up shaking her head glancing at her alarm clock.

"You can't stay in bed all week."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days."

"What happened?", Shego growled weakly as she rubbed her shoulders.

"I don't know quite what happened Shego, I uh reviewed the tapes and I just don't know.", the evil blue scientist responded still not sure what he had seen so he decided to lie about it.

"I don't like having my ass handed to me twice in a couple weeks Doc. It's really starting to piss me off."

"Now Shego, why don't you try lighting up. You were having trouble earlier."

"Alright."

Shego opened her hands up and frowned looking at them, "What the….."

"**Grrrrrrrrr**.", finally a small emerald spark appeared with the raven haired villainess grunting with the effort and sweat pouring off her brow.

"Calm down Shego, at least it's better than it was. Before, you couldn't do anything."

"It still gripes me most of the time I can replay a fight in my head in detail, but these last two times…. it's just a fog. That worries me some."

"Don't worry about it Shego, I'm sure you'll be back to normal in short order."

"OK. Do you have anything for me to steal or lift, maybe or cause a little mayhem; I don't want to get stale."

"Shego I think we should think about heading to one of our more long term lairs. It might be better to keep under the radar for a while.", Dr. Drakken suggested.

"So where are we going?"

"I think Canada is nice this time of year, not much snow and the fishing is still good. We'll load up the hover car this afternoon, so I'd pack if I was you."

"OK, OK I'm in. I hope you had Jack Hench service that thing. It's not running as good as it was and neither of us want to be in Canada and have to walk out.", Shego cautioned.

"We have you and you can steal us something to get back to one of our 'stocked' lairs."

"I'm a villainess I AM evil, not a petty crook.", Shego hissed.

"And you are my employee. So if I need transportation it is in your contract to supply it when I need it.", Drakken hissed not wanting this conversation at the moment.

XXX

_The Crooked 'D', Montana:_

"Well here we are.", Slim told them as he held up his right arm to signal to his extended family that this is where they were stopping, "This is a swimming hole Joss and I have been coming to all of her life since before she could even talk."

"Nice, we've never been here before.", Kim sighed lowly glancing at her Mother, "Ronnie would love to go skinny dipping here with me….if I could get him to loosen up a little."

"Don't worry honey after you get out of high school I think you will be able to go on a vacation with your beau without parental interference as long as you take care of the 'urge' responsibly. What do you think he's doing right now?"

"Stopping at BN to get something for Rufus I think, then Ron will take a nap for an hour and then go back to high school for afternoon practice.", Kim replied after thinking for a moment, "Then tonight he'll take a long walk in the park or go to Felix's house for a while." Of course Kim Possible had no knowledge of her boyfriend's 'other' nocturnal activities.

"That's good anything to keep him from being lonely and seeing how far you are away from him is better than if he was sulking in his room."

The twins tossed their reins to their Dad and jumped off their horses. "Last one in has Kim cooties.", Tim Possible yelled getting a snort out of their Mother.

"First one in has Joss cooties.", Jim countered since he was two steps behind his brother who was stripping down.

"Am Ah gonna have to dunk both of you?", Joss laughed just tossing her reins down knowing her horse wouldn't take off.

"You can't catch us you are just a _girl_.", the Tweebs taunted in unison.

Neither knew that Joss had been swimming in different conditions than they had been for most of her life and with her Father's help this had turned her into a fairly formable foe in the water events. "Boys it's not nice to tease your cousin.", James warned.

"Let them boys have some fun, I'll make sure that Joss doesn't hurt them _too_ much.", the elder brother replied.

"Slim what do you mean; Joss is a mere slip of a girl."

"An she can out swim an otter too. She might be as good as Kim was at her age.", Slim warned his brother.

"How did she get so good?"

"Well you know Mom was the first woman ever to complete the U S Navy's underwater demolition course…..Well she was up here for two summers, those two were out about every day and Mom showed her some tricks and taught Joss how to drown proof Navy style."

"Do you mean you weren't worried about the other day then?"

"Of course I was worried, swimming against something like that could kill the best swimmers in the world. Joss is pretty good, but she's nowhere near as good as some of them are.", Slim explained, "Both of our babies could have very easily died. We need to find that young man and thank him sometime."

"As long as Kimberly doesn't '**thank'** him I'll be happy.", James muttered his mind all jumbled up with protective emotions for his 'baby'.

"Come on.", Anne called out stripping off her boots, "Do either of you want Kim's cooties?"

"Not me, those must be pretty bad…."

"**Mom**, **Uncle** **Slim**….", Kim grated out, "You're just egging them on."

"Oh Kimmie relax and enjoy yourself.", Anne's jeans dropped to the ground revealing the bottom of a one piece suit.

Kim mumbling to herself, took off her boots and then her shirt. She was wearing an old two piece. Anne looked at her daughter, "Why aren't you wearing one of your new suits?"

"Mom those are for Ronnie. Dad wouldn't appreciate them as much as my boyfriend."

"He would appreciate them on me honey. Anyway it's a good idea to wear an older suit. It IS more modest. But I must say you have filled out a little."

"I haven't filled out where I wanted to. I need some more upstairs."

"Don't worry it'll happen sooner or later. Kimmie you had better beat your Father into the swimming hole.", Anne told her daughter as she threw off her top and raced for the water.

Slim yelled as he followed his Sister-in-law, "Stay to the left Annie, its real deep water over there, no rocks."

Joss and the Tweebs where already splashing each other as the wall of water from Anne's 'cannon ball' nearly drowned them with Slim close behind.

Kim shrieked as she jumped and immediately curled into a ball trying to imitate her Mother it was impressive except there wasn't as much mass present to displace the water.

James followed along at a more sedate pace smiling seeing his family playing together.

Seeing the water was safe and clear he walked out as far as he could and jumped in to the deeper part.

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

"Rufus wake up, we have ta eat and then take our nap so that I can go to practice again this afternoon,", Ron called as entered his home and checked the answering machine that Ron finally bought out of his own allowance money a year before and put it on their phone. Seeing no message lights or change in the number of messages on the machine Ron quickly returned to the kitchen just has he heard a scurrying of little claws on the floors. The blond caretaker of the mole rat got the plate out and plopped the Tex-Mex goodies on to it before doing his own.

"**Cheeese**.", Rufus squeaked as he did his imitation of a falling star entering the kitchen (that's how fast he moves when properly motivated kids).

Ron did his Motor Ed impersonation, "Seriously little dude you're gonna have to quit hanging with 'skinny dude'."

Rufus's eyes opened completely for a change wondering what happened to his run cleaner, entertainment and favorite cheese provider before answering, "Hnk Kim-Kim."

"Yeah 'hnk Kim-Kim buddy. When you guys do it you don't have the feelings that we humans do….maybe you're the lucky ones.", Ron mused aloud letting his buddy see the pain that he felt, "Anyway I guess Mom and Dad left to do their volunteer thing for cousin Shawn, I sure hope that idiot doesn't screw this up and have to come and live with us."

Again Rufus's eyes popped opened shaking his head side to side.

After about ten minutes Ron cleared the dishes off the table and climbed the stairs to his for current room. Once there he noticed a large piece of paper stuck to his pillow_. 'Gee they're coming tomorrow to begin putting my new room in. Well, I guess change is normal.'_ Ron set his alarms and lay back in his bed knowing he didn't have that much time before he had to get up again.

XX

_Middleton High School:_

"Yes Sir, I understand don't admit anything. It's all a misunderstanding and we'll look right into it. Right Sir.", Coach Roberts repeated back to the man on the other end of the phone while glancing at the Head Coach sitting across the office from him, "I will call you later. Goodbye Sir."

"Steve we have more than one lesson to teach Stoppable. I hope he'll be ready to play the first game."

"Don't kill him, if they uncover anything we could basically be indicted for soliciting a 'hit'. That's needle time.", the school administrator frowned, "I didn't get into this for a needle, it's not worth it."

"I agree Steve, if it hadn't been for that family we could have stayed small time and just made a little money on the side. I hate to say this but we are at the tipping point. I'll line the guys up after practice to tell the kid that he should keep his mouth shut."

"OK make it happen, make sure he doesn't recognize them or this whole thing might blow up in our faces.", Barkin instructed, "I'll make sure he's so tired at the end of practice that he won't be able to put up a fight."

X

Classroom:

"So Ron are you calling up your girlfriend again tonight?", Dave asked.

"Only way I can talk to her while she's up in the great white north.", Ron frowned missing Kim a lot and having been cleared for full contact by Coach Barkin a few minutes previously even though the scabs were still on the wounds.

"I thought Coach Barkin was gonna give you at least a couple of days.", Curt Whiney noted.

"Coach B made the determination that I was healed enough to suit up all the way. Like I said I'm just playing football for KP. None of you mutts do anything for me."

"I hope not Ron, so you're going a hundred percent this afternoon?", Mark Ambrose inquired.

"Nope going a hundred and _ten_ percent.", Ron clarified with a snort, "Going only a hundred means you're slacking off in Barkin's book."

Dave laughed lowly, "I wonder how someone can give more than he has?"

Ron snorted, "I never thought of it we could as Jarhead Barkin, he ought to know….."

"Lord don't bring him into this or we'll get an hour's worth of war stories.", Curt chuckled.

"Good Ole Blood and Guts Barkin.", Woodson laughed having been told to mess up one of the players he was beginning to respect and having told Coach Roberts to 'shove it', "our blood his guts."

Ron chuckled (with the others) lowly knowing the 'skull session' was going to start soon, "Interesting way to put it."

Then Tank warned him lowly so that only Ron could hear having heard something about the blond partner of Kim Possible, "Be careful tonight Stoppable…..I mean it."

The blond semi-inept hero slash side kick's eyes narrowed not having any idea what was going on. Then his grin returned to his face, "Thanks Tank I owe ya."

His former advisory gave him a small smile in return.

X

"**Any questions? Alright suit up. Move it girls.",** Barkin yelled getting the young men moving after going over the plays to be worked on in the afternoon practice.

"It's not right Ron.", Dave warned, "those scabs are gonna get torn off then we have a bio haz problem."

Ron Stoppable frowned knowing his friend was right while pulling on his pants, "Not much I can do about it is there. My Dad or Mrs. P might raise a stink, but we both know that Coach B is a turd."

"Yeah a turd you don't trust with a sack of flour.", Dave chuckled remembering what Brick Flagg had told him a couple of times.

Ron quipped, "Why is it now everyone believes me about Barkin and nobody did before?"

"The older kids did, the younger ones….well the older ones brainwashed them.", Whiney laughed as he walked by on his way out to the field.

"Come on.", Dave told his friend as he got up from the bench.

"Just a second I gotta tie my cleats."

X

"Right twenty-two dive.", Barkin whispered into Dave's ear as soon at the action from the previous play ended.

"But they're running red dogs, all the holes will be plugged."

"DO it."

"Yes Sir.", Dave nodded telling the coach that he understood what he wanted.

"Alright bring it in.", Dave took control of the huddle, "I Right twenty-two dive head up blocking, first sound. Break."

The line came up to the ball with their hand on their knees. Curt was down in his three point stance and Ron was immediately behind him with his hands on his knees not moving.

"Set." All eleven moved as the ball was snapped.

Dave faked to Curt who was accelerating into the line and anyone who was in his way.

As Dave pulled the ball back he spun and shoved into Stoppable's gut. Ron was already at full speed as he passed the quarterback.

The blond's eyes opened wide as the middle linebacker, Mike Enders, filled the hole on a blitz package appearing about the size of a Caterpillar D 10. Ron knew that there was only one chance to get by Enders and not get creamed in the process. Without breaking it down in his head he feinted with his hips and did a shuffle step as he missed being hit and knocked backwards by the much larger young man. Then Ron thrust his shoulder forward making himself smaller and avoided solid contact and sort of hopped, then slid his way through the hole and then hopped again before his legs began to churn getting ready for the upcoming contact by the free safety, which was flying into the situation.

"Damn.", Barkin hissed knowing he called the right defense to stop the play and saw number seven streak away with a move he had never seen before_, 'just how the *bleep* did he do that?'_

Ron seeing the familiar helmeted young man approaching, dropped his shoulder tucked the ball away even tighter.

**CRACK **

Ron raised his knees as he had been taught and proceeded to run over Chris Jones who was trying to hold on for dear life while. Then the running back spun again and was free…

**Tweet**

"Crappy job Stoppable, you owe the offense two miles after practice for lack of effort. Get your sorry behind back to the huddle.", Barkin growled.

Steve then told Dave, "Twenty- eight flair."

"Yes Sir.", Dave replied automatically wondering what the heck was going on after seeing one of the better runs of the summer practices.

XX

"Bite me coach. I'm not gonna do it.", the spokesman told Coach Roberts, "I don't care what you do."

"Woodson we own you."

"And we _own_ you, leave us out of this, he earned his way on to the squad. If it comes between you and him we're gonna side with him.", Walker Bisbee, the offensive tackle, told him as he stepped in front of his linebacker friend with his co-harts right behind him.

"Alright get out of here.", Roberts raised his voice.

"Don't ever ask us to do something like this to one of our own again or we might all drag you down to the dungeon for a talk.", the tough lineman warned his coach.

'_I have to call in some help.'_

X

"**Come On move it Stoppable.",** Steve Barkin yelled after taking a bite from his sandwich from the locker room door at the figure who was on his sixth lap of this set of calisthenics and miles**, "get moving or you'll be out here till midnight."**

Ron didn't bother to answer and mused_, 'I'd like for Barkin to meet Master Umestsu. The dumb Marine would sure be surprised.' _The teen had already decided to back off on effort once practice was over feeling this might go on all night anyway since the former Marine not only gave Ron the two miles, he later tacked on another five making seven in all for a total of twenty-eight laps around the track.

Finally a dehydrated Ron Stoppable jogged into the locker room where he saw the school administrator slash coach slash jack of all trades teacher staring at him. "Stoppable do you know why I gave you all those laps?"

"Cause I kept you from seeing me get creamed?", Ron didn't even bother with calling the prick 'Sir' thoroughly getting pissed and was wanting a piece of the larger man.

"No that's not it, you didn't enter that hole the way you were taught. I want you do as you are told…Understand?"

"I understand, I also understand I was gonna get creamed if I didn't avoid being run over by a Sherman tank. You want me to make yards and touchdowns. Let me make the yards my way then asshole.", Ron grit his teeth as his control was waning.

"So what do you want to do take a swing at me?", Barkin smirked.

"Yeah I do, but I also know that if I do it on school property then you can expel me. So here's what I think I'm gonna do instead. I think I'll turn in my stuff and you can go ahead and make all the glory sounds you want and I'll just sit in the stands with KP and cheer you guys on.", Ron growled seeing the coach's eyes widen as he paused.

"Cause what I heard this morning I might have to see the School Board's lawyers about something and I have no idea how it's gonna turn out. Anyway, Rockwaller wants me to leave this school anyway so she thinks that she'd have a better chance at keeping me and KP from dating. I almost have Mom and Dad talked into it, KP can come to live with us till school is over next spring.", Ron decided to play his hand, "Then both of us will be out your hair for good that is until Middleton and Lowerton play…."

"Why do you want to leave Stoppable?"

"I don't _want_ to leave; I'm being forced to leave. There **is** a difference. Now you've kept me here on the field with only two water breaks since three this afternoon and we were out here when it was ninety-three degrees, it is now after eight. I am going to remove my gear and I can either put it in my locker or turn it in to you.", Ron frowned, "You have treated me like shit and now it's up to you." To punctuate his point he handed his helmet to the older man.

Steve Barkin smiled to himself knowing that he had pushed the teen far enough, "Get a shower and go home. Be back here on the field at day break."

"Whatever." Ron took his helmet back and walked to his locker_. 'I'll shower after practice with the 'guys.',_ he mused.

XXX

_The Crooked 'D', Montana:_

The Possibles (all of them) had already put their travel clothes back on and were sitting around an open fire that Joss and Kim had put up an hour before and were now roasting marshmallows.

"Not bad not bad at all.", Slim chuckles as Anne finished her story, "OK Squirt it's your turn now."

James Possible cleared his throat, "Well you know how the very smallest thing can affect the balance of a rocket as it leaves the launch pad." Seeing all but three nods he continued…

"Well one day….."

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

'_Man what a night…I gotta get my nightly training in and I still have ta feed Rufus and then call KP when I get back later.',_ Ron thought as he walked home, _'Then the contractors are coming in the morning so I haveta remember to leave a door key where Dad told them.'_

"Hey look, a punk….I think we just got beer money." A gruff voice chuckled from behind a tree as Ron felt a large hand grab his arm from behind.

XXXXX

Yay a cliff hanger. LOL. OK we had a lot of stuff going on, Kim and the extended family went for a horseback ride and a swim at a secluded swimming hole on the ranch and nobody even came close to drowning (I must be losing my touch.

Shego has finally recovered (sorta) from her altercation with the blond goof and his sidekick. Now she and Doctor D have decided to head north for a little while to recharge their batteries.

Ron is still having rotten luck with Barkin, Roberts and it looks like a bunch of thugs…..I wonder how this is gonna turn out? Maybe these guys are gonna take Ron out for a root beer float. It may not happen, but then you never know.

Oh for those of you following, we are going to have a body count. So far it's one good guy and one bad guy. Don't worry there will be more, enough where you might want to keep track.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, the tweebs, Bonnie, Josh and Tara as well as the rest of the canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beat CajunBear 73. Heck we don't even make any money off this little hobby of ours.

So we'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	39. Chapter 39

Well back to another episode of 'As Ron's World Turns'. In the last one Kim and the family take a horseback ride to a little all day outing. Meanwhile Ron goes through a Barkin inspection, but the large school administrator doesn't really care for said teen's attitude towards 'D' Hall Justice and decides to teach him one last lesson which is why I left you a cliffie. So don't groan about that, I have used them sparingly so far. LOL.

As always I respond to reviews, you guys may not get the answers you want and they might be cryptic, but you will get something to think about. So let's start with: Jimmy1201, thanks. Yeah Stevie boy thinks Ronnie needs to learn some humility. How will this work out? Ah ha you shall find out today! Will Ron get some Kimmie cuddling? Well Duh! CB73, yup this is gonna be an eye opener for sure and will give an idea of what is to come. Uberscribbler, you want some damage to Stevie boy. Well I suppose I can work something out….anyway you have to ask yourself some questions like why does a vice Principal get off doing things like this? And buddy you really don't want to take any parenting lessons from my take on characters in this story…some shrink might be getting rich off you. LOL.

Anon, Kim's brothers…hummmm canon (and in this I go along with it) Anne was PG with them when Kim met Ron in Pre-K and they were both four at the time. Soooo I would say twelve to thirteen. Actually a little later the twins try dating Bon-Bon if you remember the show so they are beginning to come out of the jerk brother stage, but they have a way to go. Anyway the tweebs are always teasing girls especially ones related to them. And I like Tara, she like Josh will play a minor hero in this tale. Pbow, 'Heavy boots of lead', yeah I always like 'BS' Little shy Shawn is a little brat who deserves to have his tail feathers heated up with a leather belt. Now I can reveal since you suggested…just to let you know where some of this goes…..Wade is asked to put a tap on Stevie's phone during a football game (the second one). You will find out in like chapter seven thousand…..it just feels that way. LOL

TheNiemand, Uh thanks I think, now this tale is gonna continue for the next few years (although not in this much detail) I am setting major background here. Now there has been corruption in schools and in school athletics. In my home town a Catholic HS recruited graduates to play although this is years ago. Records were forged to make everything look very legal. Angelus-alvus, you'd better wear real good gloves, I'm not sure you want to get Stevie's stuff on you. Levi2000a1, this is about control. Steve wants to control what doesn't control him (that's a hint btw). Now protecting Ron's friends, mannnnn you're too far ahead Levi, I'm not that far along…yet. Oh did Tara goof up? Duh!

And finally readerjunkie, thanks man and what cliffhanger? I've hardly used _any_ yet.

Now I want to thank all reviewers and alerters and followers and even plain ole readers. I really appreciate you all. An even bigger thanks goes to my beta and co-author, Cajunbear73, for all his work. See he gets the 'raw' story and makes it better, nobody really wants to be him.

Now let's get going! Oh and Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I hope you are all well.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 39

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron's eyes had narrowed as he tried to make out what the odds were against him and their skill level, while trying to determine if they were part of an exercise or a real mugging. Now prepared for the worst, the slight blond reacted to the firm grasp on his wrist stepping under the grab knowing if the ones he was facing would give him a code word he would stand down before the first bone was broken. The blond member of Team Possible moved in a blur as he opened the hand to distract the thug. The goon either didn't have enough sense to release the Aikido style move or was too slow to react before he was on his face after being flipped twice. Ron then reverse the hold trapping the offending arm behind the knee eliciting high pitched screams from the assailant who grabbed without asking.

Totally into the fight now Ron could feel the heart beats and hear the breathing around him as he calmed himself, before a club brandished by another of his assailants bashed him in the back. Ron then reversed the hold and applied extra pressure shattering the elbow realizing there was no playing this time_. 'Sensei's knows better than to use his own students this way so this __**has**__ to be for real.', _Ron mused, grunting as the hit nearly took the wind out of him.

A moment later the blond spun out of the way before a second hit could do more damage to his kidneys and just missed him as he double shifted his feet hitting the young man he had been facing in the nose, causing blood to spray_. 'What a couple of dorks.',_ Ron thought to himself seeing his first opponent out of the fight in near record time.

The mugger who attacked with his club the third time overextended. Ron having enough of him trapped his arm and caught him with a hip toss. While that goon was in the air the young ninja student turned the wrist and as the bad guy landed Ron added a quick extra pressure using his hip for leverage and snapped that elbow as well. By now Ron's control was giving out and he then kneed the goon in the head breaking his cheekbone and probably his jaw as well.

The next mugger rushed in and Ron again switched his feet and caught him with a head high, inside-to-out crescent kick in the face, spinning the much larger form down to sit on his behind, a simple snap kick to his face finished him off blood squirted from his shattered nose dosing several of the participants in the attack.

"Next.", Ron hissed wondering if he was going to need his 'ace in the hole' when two more came at him. Ron could sense the cold hard knife in one of their hands, the Lotus blade on his belt in the form of a multi-tool was giving off serious vibrations but he knew he wouldn't get enough time and space to reform the ancient blade to make it useful in this situation.

He coiled as he 'felt' the second working his way behind. The blond teen sprang forward closing the distance on the one wielding the blade. The goon thrust forward trying to skewer Ron. As the knife came forward to meet him the former mascot of Middleton High turned his body and grabbed the wrist with his right hand while palm striking the elbow with his left hyper extending it and breaking it with a sickening crunch. For good measure he then disarmed the goon and slammed the blade into the quadriceps, getting a scream out of him too. Finally with one hand still on the unfortunate goon's hand he twisted again tearing tendons and ligaments and all sorts of good stuff that you need to be able to walk.

"Didn't you bring anybody good? Man I might even get sweaty. Good thing Barkin gave me those extra laps or I wouldn't be getting much of a workout. And I'd feel soooo guilty about it too.", Ron quipped keeping his back to the last attacker exposing his kidneys to another shot, "Looks like the odds are evening out quite nicely."

"What did you do to them?", the last and very large goon muttered seeing his friends holding parts of their bodies in obvious agony.

"Are you stupid or something?", Ron finally turned around to face the last guy.

"I asked you something kid."

"And I asked you if you were stupid, it's obvious I busted them up, and it's your turn in about five seconds.", Ron kept himself in check as his voice turned ice cold turning now to face the last man standing.

"I'm gonna cut your heart out and eat it."

"Crap, I am sooo afraid jerk face. I hope for your sake you're better than your friends 'cause they don't look like they can help ya out much, do you want me to take out and add for you? Or do you want me to hold still with my hands behind my back because you guys **are** lousy at this.", Ron taunted the thug.

"Fuck you….", the larger man rushed the teen.

"You're not my type though one or two of your friends might be able to help you out. You also have a potty mouth. If you keep this up good ole Uncle Ron is gonna have to wash your mouth out with soap after he bitch slaps some sense into you.", Ron warned as he avoided the stab and slapped the hand to the inside and knocking the knife outta the remaining goon's hand.

"Yahweh, come on man you're a klutz, beating that move was the first thing KP ever taught me.", Ron snarked and lied as he picked up the knife examining it before tossing it back with apparent disdain.

"If you don't make at least one good attempt then it really doesn't count as a mugging does it? Then you'd have to go back to leaning on fourth graders for their milk money.", young Mister Stoppable taunted the goon, "Then you'll be wasting my valuable time, 'cause I'd have to come back and beat your ass worse than I am going to right now."

The thug was having second thoughts in this endeavor, four of his co-teammates in crime were on the ground with injuries and the blond skinny guy was showing that he was able to hurt them by himself.

"I knew it wasn't just going to be fun.", the thug stated as he reached into his jacket as he dropped the frog sticker in favor of something a little more certain.

Ron hissed not showing the worry that he now felt, "Now you're talkin' freak boy, I won't feel too bad putting you in the Emergency Room at the local veterinarian, I hear he's running a special on distemper shots. And you're gonna need a bunch of shots by the time I'm done with ya."

"Fu….. ….."

"Come on you clown, this is a kid's story ya jerk. It you keep up talking like this the writer is gonna have to up the rating.", Ron hissed being finished with the profanity as the dark object cleared the goon's light jacket.

The blond's eyes narrowed as he focused on the blued thirty-eight special that was now in the hands of the goon. As Ron concentrated as he had been taught over the summer, he could hear the tendons contract. Just before the sharp sound of the round being discharged he whipped his right shoulder back and slid to the assailant. The medium caliber bullet barely grazed the chest of the teen as he moved in with both hands moving in large sweeping ovals that somewhat resembled what practitioners of Tai Chi were seen doing in slow motion except these were almost faster than the eye could follow. Ron's right hand connected with the wrist going upward while the left hand drove down on the inside of the elbow. Then Ron stepped in even closer and locked the wrist and the gun. Stepping back then the mugger was forced to his knees.

"**I. Don't. Like. You. At All.",** Ron hissed reinforcing the wristlock with his left hand as he continued to force the larger man to his stomach as bones began to groan and snap in the goon's wrist.

"Lemme go.", the large guy gasped through the pain.

"Not till you start bleeding like I am, that bullet hurt ya know.", Ron began to get madder than he had been in a long time.

_(I think that is enough Stoppable-san),_ Master Umestu said softly from behind while the teen was going for more destruction on the arm of the mugger_, (He and his companions have learned their lesson.)_

Ron replied not wanting to let go_, (I'm not done with him Master, they had me at long odds don't you think …a knife and a gun. I thought at first they were yours.)_

_(They are not Yamanouchi….they have no skill. You could have killed them.)_

Sigh, _(I wanted to Master, I apologize. Not to them but to you.)_

_(But they did give you valuable training, your joint locks are much too sloppy and slow. Come we have much to do yet tonight.)_

Ron sighed as he let _some_ of the pressure off.

_(Never apologize to someone who tries to injure you Stoppable-san, you are not a punching dummy for the world at large, just your girlfriend.),_ Master Umestsu reminded him as he casually checked the joint lock that the attacker was under.

"Gentlemen your attention please.", the Sword Master sternly advised the goons as he slapped the last one on the back of the head while Ron kept the pressure on, "I would suggest that nothing be said to anyone. Only my friend and I as well as you know what happened tonight…..I and the rest of my friends can find you if we hear anything about this incident. Do you understand me?"

Seeing nods he spoke again promising, "Good then remember I will send my friend back to see you, but the next time he will be armed and then you will be with your ancestors. Good night. Come Ron-san." At this Ron released the arm making sure he broke another bone first and then he walked to catch up with the Asian man.

After a few moments Ron turned and shouted back, "You might wanna put some ice on that jerk face." Then the teen walked back because he was still upset, "You know I'm letting you live against my better judgment, if you ever hurt anyone I care about I will hunt you down and skin you alive…and I have the tools to do it. You'll be begging the cops to take you in, but that won't save you from me.", Seeing the nod the blond turned back around and began walking to the stout Asian man who was waiting for him.

Still pissed off Ron concluded turning around once more after he cocked his head, "You hear that noise? Those are probably Police cars on the way. Somebody probably heard the gunshot; if I were you I'd get my ass outta here before they arrive or you guys are gonna have some 'splainin to do." Then the blond turned once more.

X

_(Why didn't you intervene?), _Ron inquired once they were away from the site of the attempted mugging.

_(Stoppable-san I wanted to see how far you would go. How you would react in a dangerous situation.)_

_(How did I do?)_

_(As I said you were sloppy, but we have a cure for that.)_

_(Yeah I know Sir, more practice.)_

_(Good you understand Stoppable-san, but you wasted valuable time while you were playing with your friends. We have much yet to do tonight.) _He led Ron to the waiting van_._

_(How did you know where I was Master, I wasn't anywhere near the place you usually pick me up.)_

_(Simple luck Ron-san, Sensei asked for some Nacos or something and told us where to get it.), _Master Umestsu showed the bag.

_(Now what would you have done if I had not arrived?)_

_(I don't know Master, I understood they are clumsy oafs, a more serious version of the buffoon. I did want to teach them a lesson. Also I do not understand why I have been getting into so many confrontations. It really isn't my nature to fight all the time.), _Ron looked down at his feet waiting for the admonishment he felt was coming.

_(Maybe your comrades and foes feel a difference in you, your Global Justice already understands that you are more than you let on. We cannot let them get too close to the mark in their guesses. So you must show some improvement, but not at the level you have attained. There are too many who are close to the truth and we must influence those trying to discover our methods and actions. In time you should continue to play the monkey.)_

_(You know for the most part I really don't like monkeys, Bobo really messed me up.), _Ron snorted at the oldmemory_, (But I have become friends with Frederic and Chippy and KP being a monkey I could live with she was so cute. So maybe I am getting over my issues.)_

_(Maybe so, now please enter into a meditative state we have wasted valuable time this evening Stoppable-san)._

Twenty minutes later the black van was pulling up to a gate.

XXX

_The Crooked 'D', Montana:_

"Let's let the horses rest for a few minutes.", Slim told them as he held his hand up and stopped his mount and got off.

"It's getting late. We should be getting back to the main house pretty soon.", Anne worried since it was after dark now.

"Don't worry honey. Right Slim.", James looked over to his brother.

"We'll be back in about an hour. They'll be putting the steaks on in about forty-five minutes.", he smiled as he helped Anne from her horse.

"Well my rear end is going to be sore tomorrow guys. Joss I don't know how you do it."

"Well Annie as long as Joss keeps sitting on her brains there won't be any pain back there.", the elder brother told her eliciting "PAWWWWWW" from the youngest red head riding with them. Of course everyone laughed including the twins who were a little worried where they sat too.

"Kimmie's boyfriend isn't the only tinhorn from Middleton, Colorado. I'll bet he wouldn't be hurting worse than the twins or you Squirt.", a smile formed behind the impressive mustache of the eldest Possible present, "Even Mom didn't have as much trouble as you're having the last time she was up here."

"It's been so long since we've been on vacation Slim, that's why we came up.", James forced out the little 'white' lie that he had not quite forced himself to believe yet.

"Oh, I thought it was for another reason involving Kimmie and wanting to get her away from a certain young man. Come on lets walk for a few minutes, it will rest the horses and stretch our legs.", Slim instructed seeing he had all of their attention. He pulled on the reins and his mount obeyed him obviously happy about not carrying the weight of a rider for a while.

"Well that _was_ on my mind as well.", James told his brother after he checked to see if any members of his household were close enough to hear him, "I'm just afraid of losing her."

"Squirt I've told you before, you're holding on too tight. That little girl is almost a woman. Any red blooded boy can see that. Now a lot of boys will sneak around to get at prime heifer like your daughter and the best thing to do is to let the boy who holds her interest be the guy who's around her. Otherwise you might have a whole heap of males running around your house trying to sneak in."

Sigh, "I know Slim, it's just so hard….."

"Raisin' girls ain't the easiest thing in the world. Anyway it looks like the boy she picked out could turn into a fine gentleman from what Annie told me.", Slim gazed out of the corner of his eye at his brother wanting to light up one of his cancer sticks.

"I know it's not, I don't know how you do it with Joss…."

"I trust her. Until she gives me a reason not to trust her I have to give her the benefit of the doubt to make the right decisions.", Slim told his brother, "You need to trust your daughter Squirt, Ah think if you did you'll be quite surprised by how she'll turn out."

"She's already a good girl Slim….."

"And you don't trust her either, now that says a lot about you as a parent and your skills at being one. You should be more worried about those boys of yours. They're always up to something and some of it is mischievous and destructive.", Slim advised.

"I know, I hope they'll outgrow this stage. It's really hard trying to keep them occupied but not letting it get out of hand."

"They still launch their rockets in the house?"

"Yes they do."

"Take their stuff away for a month and don't let them use the computer. That should get their attention fast enough.", the older Possible advised the younger one, "if that doesn't work a leather belt will…..it's easier on your hands."

"I don't want to hurt the boys' inventiveness or break their spirit Slim."

"They blow your house up along with Kimberly and Anne and then you'll have real sadness.", the older Possible informed him, "It's hard raisin' a child by yourself. Do yourself a favor go cut yourself a switch and then learn to whop them if they get out of line." The twins stiffened hearing this last part knowing that some of their pranks were going to be curtailed soon.

X

The two of the red headed Possible girls walked side by side hearing some of what was said in front of them. "Ah sure worked up an appetite today Kim, and Ah think two steaks are gonna find their way on to my plate.", Joss lightly chuckles making conversation.

"That's a good idea Joss, I think that I will be able to match you.", Kim replied as she walked in the light of a half-moon snickering at the end, "If Ron had been here he might be eating a whole cow."

"Only if it was covered in cheese and hot sauce.", Joss retorted.

Kim defended her hopeful lover, "He doesn't cover everything in cheese and diablo sauce Joss."

"I guess he wouldn't do that to ice cream?", Joss admitted.

"Uh, he has _tried_ that when he was younger and it was '**bleah'**, but I have to point out Ron has never covered Mom's waffles in cheese or hot sauce.", Kim clarified.

"That is true Kimmie, Ronald has never done that."

"Ah'm glad, we'd have to beat his butt if he tried that around here.", Joss chuckled lightly.

"Anyway, don't think you two are the only ones going for double helpings tonight girls.", Anne laughed bringing up the rear with Jim and Tim hearing bits a pieces of the talk between the other two red heads, "I think I can afford to eat heartily tonight after the day we put in.

"So you're hungry too Aunt Anne.", Joss asked.

"Yes I am I heard the boys muttering about being famished. I'm glad the ranch raises cattle and does their own butchering."

"Don't worry Aunt Anne there are plenty of steaks to go around, after a long day on horseback you ken get real hungry. We even got a batch of baked beans going over an open fire so that we get some activity later on, Pa had them do that thing to them you liked. And there's taters and corn right on the cob.", Joss promised, "Pa should have called in and let them know when we'd be back."

XXX

_Middleton Airport:_

The four men, although one looked more like a high school senior, picked up their bags after the long flight coming through Canada.

"Otto.", a male voice called out.

The older man waved and walked with his friends over to the two men who waited for them.

"Did you have much trouble on the flight?"

"Normal stuff, but it's good to be here….finally.", the old German whispered at the end making sure he didn't use his native language, "Let's get to our house and some sleep then tomorrow we can go check out the large property."

"How can you just jump into the assignment old man?"

"It's not that hard, now how it the surveillance going?", Otto asked getting to the point.

"Subject one is has not been in town for a week, but that should change soon as the school year is about to begin again. Subject two has a very full schedule. He goes out for a walk almost every night after he practices the sport that he enjoys. In the morning he will again be back on the sports field with his teammates."

The younger man looked over them, sensing something, then spoke, "What is the matter?"

"We can talk about it in the van."

"What did you do?"

"Subject two had an _accident_. We thought it was final and the mission would be over."

"You are quite right we will discuss this in a better place.", the young handsome man told them with a frown hoping they hadn't done anything stupid.

XXX

_The King home:_

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. King, I brought dinner like I promised.", the artist held up the sacks as he walked in after Tara went out to open the door.

Abby King smiled as her daughter grabbed onto Josh's arm_, 'It has gotten a lot better than I thought it could between these two, now they're even researching where to go to college together.' _

"You know Joshua you didn't have to stop and pick anything up.", Bob King told him.

"Hey it's the least I could do Sir. Anyway Tara and Mrs. King have that meeting to attend tomorrow night and I think that you guys might be out late. So I decided that tonight we could have a late dinner and then go for a walk."

"You're a good boy for thinking of this.", Abby said as she got plates out. Mrs. King a respected member of the Middleton School Board was very happy with both her cherished daughter and the boy she latched onto over the last few weeks.

X

"Now you two go on and walk ahead.", Abby King told Tara and Josh to give them some alone and private time.

"Mom I thought we were going to take a walk together.", the platinum blond teen responded.

"Go on kids, Josh I'll call your parents and let them know you'll be a little late."

"Mom…thanks.", Tara smiled knowing that her parents could trust her now.

"Come on let's give them some time, they only messed up once and I'm sure they were telling the truth.", Abby told her husband.

Bob King replied to his wife, "Well we know what they're made of. I think we can trust them. When we dropped the bomb on them I thought the Mankeys were gonna pass out to keep from laughing."

"Now Bobby don't spill the beans, all four of us coming down on them might have made the difference.", Abby laughed lightly.

"Remember how scared they were?", Bob replied softly as the distance between Josh and Tara and Bob and Abby increased.

"I wish I had the whole thing recorded, it would be great to bring up if they ever decide to tie the knot."

XX

"Tara….honey, this is like great.", Josh smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders and the blond responded by laying her cheek on his shoulder.

"Hummmm, Josh this is heaven."

"You mean heaven for me.", he smiled intertwining the fingers of his hand with hers.

"Heaven for me too."

Josh paused for a few seconds then began, "Tara….I want you to know I love you….and would you like to be my girl…..I'll be your guy….if you want."

"Steadies?", Tara looked over to Josh and caught his nod, "Took you long enough you know.", Tara tightened her grip.

"I wanted to be sure."

"Are you?"

"Yeah…."

"I'm glad…"

"Glad of what honey?"

"Glad you're sure.", Tara stopped under a street light and turned to face the artist who was one of the 'hottest' guys in the whole town and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him_. 'He's the nicest boy too, I'm so lucky.'_

Josh being no dummy got the hint and leaned in to his _exclusive_ girlfriend.

X

"Why do you have to testify on what happened when Bonnie's crew voted Ron off the squad?", Josh finally asked when they sorta finished necking quite unaware that Tara's parents were nowhere to be seen.

"Cause nobody else would stand up for him.", Tara replied having heard from several cheerleaders and other female friends from Middleton High.

"Why doesn't Kim stand up for Ron, why doesn't he stand up for himself?"

"Kim is out of state and Ron wasn't even there to defend himself. So he doesn't know what really happened.", Tara explained.

"But Ron is a big boy…."

"People on the squad have picked on him for three years not showing him any respect. They didn't even have the courage to do it with him present or the faculty adviser there. Basically, they blackballed him. He can't challenge what they did; you see those girls never really recognized Ron as being on the squad. The chance came and Bonnie grabbed it with both hands and that's because none of the girls will say anything against Bonnie."

"He's on the football team now…."

"Josh it still doesn't make it right. You see that could happen to any of us. We should at least have the right to face our accusers."

"I guess you have to do it honey. It might cost your friendship with Bonnie though."

"Yeah it might, but speaking of her, she and I are going to spend a girls' day together. Then I have that thing tomorrow night. I'm sorry that we won't be able to spend time together.", Tara hugged Josh even closer.

"I know, I know….we'll make it up to each other this weekend.", Josh smiled and took her hand leading Tara King to her home.

X

The two teens stood under the light on the porch waiting for a quick flicker of the light which was the signal for Josh and Tara to have five more minutes. "What's taking them so long?", the cheerleader asked almost in a whisper.

Josh whispered back, "I don't know, maybe something's wrong and we'd better check on them."

"Yeah come on in for a minute."

As the door opened Tara called out softly, "Mom, Dad, are you guys up?"

Not hearing a response the now concerned teens walked into the family room. Abby jumped off her husband's lap, "Oh hi kids. Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Mom…Dad? What were you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing at all.", Bob King replied smiling knowing he and his wife had embarrassed their daughter.

"Oh OK, Josh is going home. Did you call his parents to let them know he was going to be late?"

"I did about an hour ago honey. They said it was alright."

"Good, thanks guys.", Tara gave each of her parents a kiss on the cheek and an hug before she walked her boyfriend to the door.

"That was sure weird.", the artist told her.

"Yeah, now give me a kiss honey. And I'll call you after I get out of the hearing tomorrow night.", Tara opened her arms up.

XXX

_The Crooked 'D', Montana:_

"Whoa everybody.", Slim yelled as they after they all entered the yard of the ranch house as a couple of the hands jogged up to the group, "Give your mounts to the guys and go get washed up, we had a full day. Joss give them a hand getting them back in the barn, then you can get cleaned up for supper."

"Sure Pa."

"I can help Joss.", Kim told her cousin in a low voice.

"Thanks Kim I could use someone to talk to.", the youngest red head currently in the Possible family replied.

Kim and Joss each took the reins of two horses and led them into the barn so that they could water and unsaddle them.

"Joss Ah'll take them mounts off your hands and brush them down and get some water and oats for them.", one of the younger hands told Joss and Slim as he offered to take the horses off their hands.

"Thanks Jake, me an Kim are gonna go get cleaned up for supper.", Joss replied.

"You do that Ma'am, we'll take care of the horses.", another hand piped in.

X

Kim looked at the two mostly devoured rib eye steaks on her plate, "I'm stuffed."

The older red head added, "I agree with Kimmie, if I look at another steak before Saturday I'll kill myself."

"If Ah et any more ya all could nickname me 'tall Rufus', 'cause Ahm gonna pass out jest like him.", Joss tried to laugh, but didn't have the energy after mentioning the mole rat's propensity for eating everything in sight. '

The moan from the youngest red head got Kim and Anne to start giggling as both had seen Rufus in the same position as Joss.

Kim struggled to get up, "Mom I am going to take a shower and call Monique and maybe Tara."

"Are you going to call Ronald up tonight?"

"Of course, what kind of girlfriend do you think I am?", Kim frowned.

Anne sat back on the sofa, "I just wanted to make sure honey that's all."

"I save Ronnie for last. He totally relaxes me Mom. When I think of him after I see him and hear his voice I…I just feel that everything is right for me in the world. I can see our future. I can feel what it's like to go through life with him at my side. But I have ta get a shower and change, I don't want him to see me filthy." The 'middle' red head informed Joss and Anne.

"Well you had better get going if you want to call Monique and Tara as well as Ron."

"I'm going, but as fat as I feel the shower is going to take twenty minutes longer. Joss, tell the cook that it was almost a Ron Stoppable meal. That's the highest compliment I can give it.", Kim told her. With a mighty shove she pushed herself up into a standing position and began her trek upstairs and to the waiting shower.

Dropping by her room first Kim grabbed her shampoo and other necessities as well as her pajamas and robe.

XXX

_Upperton_:

The black gi clad blond was finishing his silent meditation as the sliding door at the rear of the Dojo slid silently open. The cool azure blue in the Monkey Master's eyes faded being replaced by the warm brown that all of his friends knew him by. In a simple motion the blond covered his face as he lowered his cowl, now only his eyes could be seen, not his nose, ears or freckles. Once finished he silently rose to his feet.

Ron turned to face the red robed ninja master who had changed his life by introducing him to the art on Ninjistu and the mystical weapon that he now carried on his person. After exchanging bows Sensei ordered, _(Begin.)_

The blond rushed the much smaller man and then at the last moment seeing the hip toss he veered to his left to change the angle. Sensei though had been through countless training sessions over the years and had seen every trick in the book and even wrote the book on how to counter them.

By now Ron had closed and had the ninja master by the shoulder as he attempted to pull him off balance. Sensei smiled behind his beard and let himself be drawn in_, 'The last lesson, he is close now.'_ Ron tried to grab Sensei as the old man twisted and ducked while he used his hands to trap one of Ron's forcing him to his knees.

Before the teen could react to this development Sensei had the former Middleton Mad Dog on his face with the left wrist and hand pointed at an impossible angle.

_(I give.),_ Ron muttered seeing the fatal flaw in his attack.

_(Good that is all for the night Stoppable-san. Master Umestsu will be in shortly, spend your moments of calm wisely.),_ Sensei advised as he bowed.

_(Thank you for correcting my hapless errors.),_ Ron replied as he kept the bow from which Sensei had already recovered.

_(You have traveled far on this journey Stoppable-san, what you need, you possess.)_

_(I feel so inept at times.)_

_(How so? When you compare yourself to the instructors at the school? That is what we use to determine your success, but to the world you will seem to be one of the most complete fighters that have ever been seen.)_

_(Maybe so, but with KP I can't show her or explain the changes…. I don't know how she will feel about them.),_ Ron gave insight into his fears.

_(Fear of the unknown is always troubling; trust your heart Stoppable-san. The power and the blade trust you. Yes you must keep the façade you have built over the years, but you are in a position to help Miss Possible to an entire new level. Remember always the ninja way is that of staying in the background until it is time to strike. Do so without remorse or hesitation. If done correctly victory will be yours.)_

_(I never want to hurt KP, I will die first.)_

_(And sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love for the betterment of all.)_

_(I will not hurt her, she is my life, she is my beacon of hope….without her I am nothing.)_

Neither acknowledged the weapons master as he entered the training room Sensei wanted to make a point with his protégée. And he switched to English to make the point. "What would you do Stoppable-san, if Kim Possible turned her back on you and found another?"

Ron stood there for a moment as his greatest fear came to light. He then looked down then touched the locket around his neck, "Then the link will be broken and what is Ron Stoppable will be destroyed and his essence will become a wandering ghost."

"True you will lose her, but there are other things which are important. There is one coming to you that possibly could be your greatest ally in time.", Sensei hinted not wanting to reveal everything.

Ron quipped, "Not going to give me a real 'heads up' here are ya Master?"

"There are forces at work here Stoppable-san. You and Miss Possible will be in the eye of the storm for good or ill. Dark forces are gathering and you and she will have to stand up to them…..if one of you falters the defeat of the other could spell doom for the rest of mankind."

Master Umestsu please instruct Stoppable-san for thirty minutes on his next level of weapon mastery, I will return at that point to finish his tutoring this night.", Sensei told his friend. To Ron he revealed, "The story is long but worth hearing. You will not know the whole tale this evening, but you will soon."

Bowing to Sensei, the weapons master began, "Bring me a Bokken student, it is time to learn how to fight against the weapon you have been mastering."

X

Ron looked again at the man he had been training with since early summer as he rubbed the bruises on his right forearm wondering if he was ever going to learn this particular disarming technique.

_(Again you are too slow. You must commit will all you can when you make the decision to try for the weapon.)_

_(I am lousy at this.),_ Ron moaned slightly.

_(No just a little slow, remember who you are facing. I will not let you have the easy way to victory; you must earn everything in this place…that __**is**__ the way to honor. __**Again**__!), _Master Umestsu ordered knowing his time with his student was nearly over for the night.

The older ninja rushed in with his wooden sword attacking at a downward arc toward Ron's shoulder. The teen in a moment of inspiration stepped in and tapped one wrist and continued to close throwing his right hip into the sword masters hip raising him into the air. Once airborne Ron stepped under the falling Japanese man and twisted his body until he was in an 'X' stance.

Master Umestsu smiled seeing that Ron finally got the idea, though a little awkward he had the concept down now. _(Very good, please replace my weapon then return. You have done well this evening Stoppable-san. It took me six months to learn that technique.)_

Ron quickly did as requested as Master Umestsu spoke in English, "Please sit, Sensei will return in a moment to instruct you on some very deep secrets of Yamanouchi and some unknown events in history. Much of it will be eye opening to be sure."

"Can you give me a hint Master?", Ron replied.

"This information, though I know about it, should come from one source only, but pay attention Sensei and Yamanouchi feels this deeply concerns you.", he advised then bowed and exited the Dojo.

After a few more minutes Sensei's voice spoke, "Please open your eyes and your mind Stoppable-san." Sitting in front of him was an old warrior not in the red robes of Master Sensei, but in traditional Samurai Armor. Recognizing the features from somewhere he looked with questioning eyes.

"So you _have _paid attention when you were at Yamanouchi last, heh Stoppable-san?", Sensei questioned.

"I know the armor from somewhere, but I'm not sure.", Ron's eyes narrowed, "I humbly apologize for this."

"Do not worry it will come to you my friend. We have much to discuss yet this evening."

"Sensei I am your student….."

"Tonight you are an old friend _and_ a student Stoppable-san. You are someone else. Come and learn the truth."

"But what….."

The old ninja master opened one of several parchments that he brought in and set down next to him. For a moment he glanced at the heavy paper and then with a sigh handed it to Ron. "I have brought this, for you to study. I have told you some of the stories and legends now it is time to see the proof."

The blond teen stared at the drawing that was on the old paper and he could see four figures, a man in samurai armor, a child with yellow hair, a woman with red hair and emerald eyes and a yellow haired man. "Nice picture Sensei, but what does this have to do with me?"

The while haired man advised, "Look closely Stoppable-san. The people that you see are the founder of Yamanouchi, Lord Toshimiru, the woman is named Kimika, the man's name is Ron and the child's name is Miriam."

"Sir that's all very nice and all, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Stoppable-san that drawing is over a thousand years old, look closely at the female.", Sensei suggested.

As Ron looked again he gasped, "KP."

Sensei intoned, "Yes your KP as she appeared years ago on this Earth, Stoppable-san, now study the male."

Nodding he did so, then seeing something familiar his eyes narrowed and he looked up from the drawing. "_How_?", the teen croaked out as he looked again feeling the pull of the image in his heart.

"These two and their daughter….well she was born at Yamanouchi, stayed with Toshimiru for years studying as well as seeking shelter. I believe she was seven years of age when they said their good byes. That was the last I ever saw them even after all these years. When Kim-san and you rescued me from the gorillas it was as if I was young again, though I sorely miss the child.", Sensei spoke lower at the end, "She was a joy when she was younger, she was into everything."

Ron stared with dinner plate sized eyes at what he had just been told before he got to his knees and sat back on his heels_. (Lord Toshimiru it has indeed been a long time.),_ Ron bowed low and touched his head to the floor.

Sensei followed suit and bowed in return_, (Indeed the years have been long my friend, but with much work all our endeavors will come to pass and I will again meet a child named Miriam who comes from you and your soul mate's union.)_

_(That is now my wish as well Master.)_

"If we follow the truth, I can see the child. She will be strong. She will be blessed."

"I can't wait to tell KP…."

"You cannot release this information Stoppable-san.", Sensei warned.

"Why not?"

"Neither Kim-san nor her family are emotionally and mentally ready for this information. I have informed you as I have deemed you capable of understanding what you have learned. Even though you have eased her father's physical malady he is still not of the opinion that you are the proper one for his only daughter. You must not alienate him.", Sensei narrowed his eyes, "if Kim-san was my child you would already have been on the wedding bed with her."

Ron bowed again at the honor from the man that he realized knew him from long before. "Master Toshimiru how must I go on? I love KP and I don't want to hurt her."

"As your spirit as always will go on Stoppable-san. We so far have been able to detect three times when you and your beloved have walked the Earth hand in hand, that is not to say those are the only times, just the ones we have been able to uncover so far.", Sensei informed.

"And I can't tell her, this tanks. The obvious question is why?", Ron inquired.

"Free will."

"Free will? Again why?"

"You dote on Kim-san just as your previous incarnations have doted on their beloveds. They had no knowledge that there was a thread here to consider, they just did what became natural. If you informed Miss Possible of this she may feel trapped by this situation and may react in a way that we do not want. If Kim-san reacts in an adverse way your chi may be torn if she pushes you away for another as a reaction to this information. While we wish that she has a life with you, this must be her decision.", Sensei replied knowing the teen had the right to know the danger he was facing.

"Then why did you tell me?"

"There are events beginning to happen for which you have been trained. It is right that you know some of what you are put in this situation for."

"Does Yamanouchi still think that someone is going to attack with overwhelming force and only the Chosen One in concert with the Monkey Master can stop the threat?", Ron asked.

"Yes we believe this is one reason as to why your and Kim-san's spirits roam the Earth while others go to what they call heaven.", Sensei told the teen.

"And KP's role in this?"

"We believe that she is your motivator and she calms your spirit. As you can feel she is an integral part of you."

"And I can't reveal any of this to her?"

"Quite correct my friend at least not until the menace is thwarted."

The blond American frowned, "So I am still the buffoon….."

"Yes you _play_ the part of the monkey until it is time to lay down some monkey smack down. At that point it will be hard to lie to those who love you. But we must continue to try to sow deceit even to our friends to prevent them from knowing about the great threat which they cannot avoid."

"But someday KP will know right?", Ron asked.

"That is my hope Stoppable-san."

"Please promise me that you will tell her as much as I know….if something happens to me."

"I will do what I can Stoppable-san no more will I promise than that."

The blond nodded and then looked back at the images, "She was really our child?"

"Yes Ron-san she really was. Kimika had a very profound influence on the child; of course you were a doting Husband and Father. Your Wife was very proud of you as you were of the two women in your life."

"I will now tell you stories about your former self and those of your beloved and child.", Sensei smiled wanting to relate these tales to Ron since the rescue.

"Was I a fool then Master.", Ron inquired.

"I would say you were inexperienced, you overcame your affliction very quickly however…"

XXX

"Hey Kim how is your horseback vacation?", Monique Jenkins asked her best friend.

"The fam thing is alright, but I still miss Ronnie. I'm going to call him in a bit after we get off the phone and I talk to Tara.", Kim informed the gossip queen of Middleton High, "my butt isn't as sore as it was after the first day, but Dad is a little touchy." "Speaking of rear ends, from what I heard Barkin is really on your boy's rear end."

"Why would he be doing that?"

"Who knows with Barkin, maybe Ron hasn't been exaggerating over the years. Anyway, I got a report in that your boy is doing real good on the field.", Monique informed Kim.

Sigh, "I knew he could do it….have you heard any more about Ron's accident?"

"I heard through the grapevine that it was a hit and run and your boyfriend is lucky to be alive. So tell young Mister Load he did a fine job."

"The first thing I am going to do is find Wade and give him a hug and buy him a month's worth of slurpsters.", Kim told her best female friend, "Then I am going to find my boyfriend and get him alone without any prying eyes."

Monique decided to stir the pot, "Even from Daddy?"

"Especially from Daddy.", Kim giggled.

"It's almost time for another round of what we had before."

"Half naked hugging?"

"Yeah it felt so good, like I belonged there. You should try it with Brick sometime.", Kim suggested.

Monique laughed lightly, "Maybe I will GF if we can _ever_ get some alone time."

"Moni I have to go, it's late and Ronnie has early practice. I was gonna call Tara but it's too late for that too. We should be back in about seven days. GJ has to send a transport and we are sorta at their mercy.", Kim explained.

"OK girlfriend. I'll talk to you later.", the fashion diva replied.

"Only a week to go till I can see him again Moni.", Kim moaned.

"Girl you have it bad."

"I know."

XXX

"And she was really my and KP's kid?"

"Not your and KP's child Stoppable-san. Miriam was the child of a previous incarnation of yourself and Kim-san.", Sensei explained.

"What ever happened to her?"

"Yamanouchi tried to keep track of where the family traveled, but we lost track after a few years.", the wizened ninja master explained not revealing that the rumor was they had been attacked by robbers and he had perished gaining his wife and child time to get away.

"What was KP like Master?"

"She was much as she is today. As I have said it seems you and her were returned as you were. I can reveal the two of you loved each other and your child. Now when your child was born she used some words I did not understand to describe you and your ancestors however."

"She did? What were they?"

"I will not say, at the moment her comments were made under the duress of being in labor."

'_Duress in labor?'_, Ron thought, "**Oh**!"

Sensei nodded then added as he began to chuckle, "Yes she did, she also yelled things for you to do to your own anatomy which I am not sure is possible. You see she was in much pain. Although when it was over she had one of the women call you from hiding to apologize. It was then that she introduced you to little Miriam."

"Wow Sensei, I wish we could tell KP about this.", Ron's eyes glazed over thinking of a child he wished he could have been able to see.

"Unfortunately we cannot do that. Kim-san may be willing to know this information, but I am not sure of her family. From what you have told me of the Father, this may further distance him from your cause."

Sigh, "Yes Master I understand. I will keep this to myself."

"That is wise my friend…."

The Master of Yamanouchi continued to reveal tales to Ron Stoppable late into the evening about his former life with the woman who seemed to be the ancestor of the woman he loved.

"It is time to go, the van will be ready in a few minutes to take you back to your neighborhood. I presume Rufus-san need another feeding time before he retires and you need your sleep. We will also give you more of the salve to use in the healing. Good night Ron Stoppable-san and sleep well.", Sensei got up from his knees and bowed low (which Ron returned).

XXX

OK guys there was a major point in this chapter, well actually several major points which you the reader should keep in mind

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all their 'canon' friends belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. And we don't even make any cash off this little hobby of ours….not even enough for a twelve pack of beer (isn't that sad?).

Now a friend of mine has finally posted. Unheard Flipper (the former Guns Knives and Napalm) has again treated us to some more of one of his arcs. Now CB and I are using one of his tales as a basis for a series of stories about Kim and Ron. Give him a shot, his stuff is pretty good.

Anyway we'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	40. Chapter 40

Ron has battled goons, Dementor's Henchmen®, male cheerleaders bent on harming his girlfriend, all sorts of things during the summer as well as practicing football which for some reason has been able to keep his mind off Kim and her never ending vacation (When he gets older he might have to thank one James Possible for doing most of this for him…..but don't count on it). It is obvious that our little Ronnie is better now than he was during the junior prom so we will have to see where this all goes. Well most of the background is in for 'TH B1' and I still believe that when you are going away from 'canon' you need foundation in your tale. Otherwise it won't make _any_ sense. So thanks for sticking with me so far.

Thanks also go to my long time beta, friend and sometimes co-writer, Cajunbear 73, for all his work. Without him most of these tales would die on my hard drive. I also want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed or reviewed not only 'The Hunter' but any of my other works. Guys I really appreciate the feedback.

Now for those reviewers with the questions (and for you others…this is how you get your name mentioned!): TheNiemand, yessssssssss and here is the next chapter. Jimmy1201, yeah Yamnouchi is a school isn't it? So yeah Ron gets graded. Oh different hells for different people! LOL Trust me Jimmy Josh is gonna be a finalist for best guy of the year. Stormclouds…..you have no idea. Neoalfa, thanks I always wanted to nuke the fourth wall. And thanks for the compliment.

Angelus-alus, yes we are gonna have a body count…..but those buffoons are not gonna be at the top of the list. Now I'd take a poll, but if I did that then I might be doing some of the bad guys in before their time. Don't worry Tara is gonna sing like an opera singer! Levi2000a1, previous incarnations…but I can't believe no one picked up something in here that I left right out in the open. Pbow, Anne Possible is a married woman! Why are you looking at her tush? Yamanouchi makes their own salve. Now I will say ahead of time Stevie boy is playing with fire…..let's see if he gets his hands burnt! Anon, don't worry about Ronnie rubbing up against Kimmie's bubble butt I think that's gonna happen sooner rather than later….that's what James is afraid of. Now Josh and Tara….yeah awwwww. During this tale you will come across several 'ships' I think most of them are in 'The Hunter'. And ME, I LIKES ribeyes, done out on my grill.

CB, yeah Ron doing his thing, nothing like tossing big guys around to get their attention…..oh and for those of you who think these aren't real techniques…..think again! Right CB?

So guys it's time for the never ending vacation to end…..and it never will unless we get going.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 40

_The Possible home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"KP!", Ron yelled as the black passenger van pulled into the driveway. The blond got an update from Wade as to the Possible family's arrival, and luckily it coincided with his being home for lunch. So he patiently waited for their return from Slim Possible's ranch.

A green eyed red haired streak threw open the door and sprinted towards the blond teen as he motioned for her to come close and opened his arms.

"**Kimberly, don't**!", James half shouted from inside almost like she was a three year old. Suddenly realizing his wife was watching him he lowered his voice,…"Don't make a fool of yourself, show your affection in private."

"Leave her alone James, you've made a fool of yourself trying to play Kimmie and the whole family like you have. Now leave her and Ronald alone…that is if you ever want to sleep in _my_ bed again.", Anne Possible warned, "We will discuss this further when the innocents are out of the way. It has been a very long summer dealing with all of this and quite frankly I am sick of it and your attitude regarding Ronald."

"But Annie…..", James responded as he got out of the GJ van.

"No but Annie's, boys will you help your Father get the bags out and take them in? Please and thank you?"

"Sure Mom.", came the stereo reply.

Not caring what her Father was saying or thinking, the beautiful young woman enveloped her man with both a hug and the required kisses before tackling him to the ground. Ron Stoppable for his part didn't mind being taken to the turf by the petite red head that was in almost all of his dreams. If Kim Possible knew how she starred in them she might be embarrassed, if James knew he might have another stroke.

Anne smiled at the two and advised once she had walked over to them, "You two might want to take any more of that up to the tree house before your brothers turn catatonic and your Father has another stroke."

"Thanks Mom we're heading up there right now.", Kim replied as she pulled her boyfriend to his feet, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Good, Ronald when is your next practice?"

"Two hours Ma'am.", the new Middleton running back replied without taking his eyes off the younger red head still drinking Kim in like he had been thirsty all summer and she was the first water he had seen.

"Then you two shouldn't get into too much trouble. Ronald I think that Kimberly and I will come out to watch you for this afternoon's practice if that's alright."

"Yes Ma'am they are open sessions, they're pretty boring until we start running plays."

"That's all right Dear. When I was a junior in high school I had a boyfriend who played."

"Yes Ronald, I **did** have a boyfriend before Kimmie's Father came along in college.", the surgeon explained after catching a wide eyed look from Kim's boyfriend, "They even had face masks on their helmets."

"Yes Ma'am I didn't mean…"

Anne giggled, "Of course you didn't Ronald, now go along and send my daughter back when you get ready to head in to practice, I would suppose she might need a shower by then."

"Mommmm.", Kim gasped as she realized what her Mother was hinting at.

"Sure Mrs. P.", Ron replied as he was obliviously being pulled towards the tree house.

"Later kids."

"Mommmm."

"Ya don't have to pull so hard KP I'm coming.", Ron told his girlfriend who was making a determined effort to get back to Ron's house in record time.

"I've waited all summer and we've only had a couple measly days. Now march buster, we don't have a lot of time here.", Kim ordered getting Ron in front of her so that she could push on him to get him moving faster. _'Mmmmm his back feels sooo hard, I gotta check out his chest too.'_

"I'll race you Possible.", Ron challenged his girlfriend.

Kim taunted, "And I'll win. Then you have to give me what I want."

"As long as it's not illegal or immoral it's a bet girlfriend."

"Set, go.", Kim cheated as she raced towards Ron's home.

"Well KP's gonna win anyway. I wonder what she wants as a prize?", Ron spoke to himself since he was now alone.

X

"Get up here Ron.", Kim ordered as a hand reached out to assist him into the tree house.

"I can make it on my own, just a second KP.", Ron seemed to moan as Kim hauled him up the wooden steps that been nailed to the tree all those years before.

"Come on, we've waited long enough. When are your 'rents getting home from taking your cousin to his training sessions?"

"They should be back tomorrow KP. What a summer, now you guys get back just in time for school to start. Damned little cuddle time."

Kim frowned as she loosened her grip on Ron's arm, "Yeah a certain rocket scientist set this all up. Mom did need some time off, but Daddy did this to try and break us apart. From the cheer camp to Nana's to the Crooked 'D' his fingerprints are all over it."

"Yeah I guessed. Your Dad isn't happy with the goofball from down the street.", Ron snorted as he allowed Kim to pull him down on the old musty and lumpy sofa their family had put up in their old childhood get away.

Kim looked around and smiled, "Did some redecorating, haven't you boyfriend?"

"Yeah mostly painting, cleaned the place up too and braced it up. It doesn't look like it but it'll handle weather better.", Ron added, "Now it won't creak with you, me and Rufus up here on a windy night."

"Ron this is great now take your shirt off while I take my top off, I want some of that feeling that we had earlier in the summer."

"KP why don't you leave your….ah bra on this way your Dad can't say anything too bad if he finds out."

"Don't you want to see me topless?", Kim bit her lower lip wondering if Ron had found another girl.

Ron sighed with a lowered voice, "More that you know honey; I want to see, to feel your _whole_ body. I want to know you like no other man. I love you so much. But your Dad can make our lives miserable. He could probably make Mom and Dad's life miserable as well."

Kim lowered her eyes thinking her boyfriend was digusted with her, "OK."

"I promise to go as far as you want after we graduate, that is if you still love me.", Ron whispered in the red head's ear sending a delightful shiver through Kim as her fears evaporated.

"I'm writing that one down in my diary. I can't wait for the day.", sighed Kim.

"You'd better make it only in the paper one.", Ron smiled and Kim's confused look, "You don't remember what your brothers posted about Josh Mankey and Derrick Jones a couple of years ago? I thought you were going to blow your stack over those comments when they went viral."

The heroine's eyes opened wide, "That's right I never did get even with them over that, but you're right Ron knowing Dad he'll have the Tweebs hack into my online diary. Even though Wade's really password protected it now I guess it could be hacked and with three geniuses in the house. They are ones with the motivation to do it just to embarrass me….well Dad wouldn't just want to see me red faced but the twins do."

"KP they just don't think about the consequences of what they do, when I was younger I didn't either. Someday they'll be fine."

Kim replied then ordered, "It won't come fast enough for me. Now sit down on the couch. I want to snuggle with my boyfriend."

"As you wish honey.", Ron told her as he took off his shirt and opened his arms as he laid down.

The young heroine peeled off her blouse and sank down on the old lumpy sofa next to her boyfriend with a sly smile on her face. Kim slid in very close to Ron as she sighed. "I love you Ron Stoppable. Never ever forget that.", she whispered as she buried her face into his chest.

Ron looked down at the young woman who had just professed her love for him and he smiled. He remembered all the stories and legends concerning the relationships of his and Kim's past selves that Sensei had revealed to him over a little more than a week. "I do so love you KP, I love you forever.", the soft oath escaped his lips.

Hearing the soft voice and feeling Ron's hand in her hair Kim snuggled in closer wanting to make the most of their 'together' time.

In a hushed voice Kim inquired, "Where's Rufus honey?"

"I feed him and clean his cage and his run…That's about all I am to him unless we're gonna bust up Shego or something…..but right now he's crashed out on my night table. We could really mess with him and wake the little dude up. He won't forgive me, but he'd do anything for you."

"Well except for that one time when you and your 'rents went on vacation to Europe and he ate that computer chip. I hope he's learned his lesson."

"He has KP, he looks before he stuffs his face now."

"Good maybe your pink buddy has learned something then."

Ron chuckled as he pulled back and began to stare at Kim, "My badical girlfriend can get just about any male on the Earth to do what she wants."

"Rooonnn.", Kim began to study his big brown eyes in return noticing the look he was giving her, "What's wrong?"

For a moment Ron didn't say anything and Kim waited for him to begin as she enjoyed the feeling of being next to her boyfriend, "Huh, oh nothing. I just realized just how much I need you."

"And I need you too."

"Yeah I know KP."

"You do?"

"Yeah more than you can ever realize. I've got to be more mature if we're gonna go to college together…..if we want to be together. I didn't tell you but I **did** get that job at Smarty Mart and my scooter is running better since Dad had it sent in for service."

"You've had a busy week then…."

"Yeah and after today we're going down to one practice in the afternoon too and a skull session in the morning. Almost everything is in place and Coach Barkin wants us to heal up a bit before the first game.", Ron explained.

"Honey you've put a lot of work into this and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks KP, you know I ought to buy some flowers for Bonnie."

"Why?"

"She motivated me, by cutting my ties to the cheer squad."

Kim reminded Ron, "She didn't do it to be nice, she did it because she's a self serving bitch."

"I know, but look at it this way…Maybe she was a tool for someone with a higher purpose." Kim was stunned by her boyfriend's insight as Ron continued, "Maybe the Lord had something to do with her being the way she is."

"Well she might be a tool by something a lot bigger than all of us, but he has to have a pretty strong stomach. Anyway your ties to the cheer squad aren't completely cut. Your girlfriend is still on it.", Kim pointed out pausing to kiss him on the lips again, "That is unless she's completely lost her mind. Now let's be quiet for a while we enjoy our time together before you have to go in a knock heads with the other guys."

Kim softly rubbed her boyfriend's chest as she snuggled close. She also lightly ran her hand over his shoulder blade knowing he had an ink job of her there and her image held a place of honor. The red headed heroine didn't see or feel the blue glow that was beginning to come of the art work, nor did she know that her hand was now engulfed in the blue.

Kim closed her eyes as she relaxed rubbing her face into his chest.

X

Beep….Beep…Beep…Beep

"Huh, what's that?", a bleary eyed Kim Possible asked as her blond boyfriend pushed a button on his Kimmunicator he had just pulled out of his cargo pants.

Ron half smiled and stretched for a moment, "Wade reminding me that I to go in to practice honey, we must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah I'll head home and wait for Dad to calm down, he's probably worried about the 'big bad Ronnie' taking advantage of his baby.", She snorted out what was probably going through James Timothy's mind right now.

Ron mocked warned his red headed lover, "Still not good to push on your Dad that way KP, this could come back and haunt us. He still thinks of me as the big bad ogre."

"Yeah I know, we're gonna have to keep working on his attitude."

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"But Annie that _boy_…..", James was becoming worried and was cut off by his red headed wife.

"Is doing nothing that Kimmie doesn't want James so grow up, anyway I told Kimmie to try and keep their first meeting in a couple of weeks relatively tame.", Anne Possible smiled hoping that her daughter and her 'third' son hadn't gone far enough to need the little item that she so thoughtfully handed to Kim the night before.

"What do you think they are doing?"

"Jimmy even though they are the age of consent I highly doubt if they are trying to make you a grandfather…..yet.", Anne laughed lightly seeing her rocket scientist husband turning a little red, "You brought this on yourself oh husband of mine. You think all boys are like you. Has Ronald ever tried to do anything to Kimberly? You know what the answer is. Just say it….that young man that lives up the street has always supported our daughter. You've seen the love scars on his body."

James was suddenly confused, "Love scars?"

"Yes, what else would you call them? Ronald loves Kimberly…why else would he take all that damage onto himself? I mean he's not a masochist, if he was Kim would have informed us of that long ago. He doesn't brag about them, the only reason I know is because I have treated his wounds in the past. No he seeks adventure like our daughter, but he does it to help people unlike all those fools on TV."

"I still don't like it, they are moving entirely too fast…."

"Did you like your daughter fawning over that cowboy James?"

"Uh…no, not really."

"And you agreed that Ronald is much better for Kimberly than he was didn't you? If I remember you told our baby that Ronald was a much better choice."

James knew he was caught because Anne had either heard herself or from either Kim or Slim about what went down during the fence repairing episode and he also knew his wife would call him on it if he changed his story. "I suppose, but I could find her a better boy, a smart boy interested in rocket science…."

Anne warned, "**James** do not even try this, if you do I will divorce you. This is Kimberly's decision not ours."

Even though the two Possible Doctors were not shouting the audio level was definitely rising as Kim entered the house.

"I'm home and Ron just left for practice Mom.", Kim entered the family room to see her Father's face more than a little red, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes dear, your Father and I just have a difference of opinion about something. Would you like a sandwich and soda Kimmie.", Anne asked breaking the tension, "Everyone else has already got something. James was nice enough to go to the store for bread and lunchmeat."

"Sure Mom, thanks. We can talk while I'm eating if that's all right with you."

The two red heads quickly left leaving James to his own devices since the twins were out in the backyard making some modifications to something or other they were working on.

After a few minutes he followed his two women into the kitchen, "Ah honey how about if I take the boys out to the space center. I want to check how some of the projects have been progressing and the boys could use another dose of that anti-gravity machine that we are developing for astronauts."

Anne quickly replied knowing that James really didn't like his daughter and Ron being together and her having taken Kim's side against him, "I think that's a good idea James. Try to be home by dark though. I expect that's about when we are going to be returning from Ronald's football practice."

Kim was smart enough not to get involved although she was in as deep as everyone else and she knew that her Father might just cut off all her contact with her boyfriend. She could trust her Mom to run interference for her to some extent and she knew that with her surgeon slash Mother being gone for most of the school year she was going to have let her Dad win some battles in order to win the war.

"Daddy how about we have a family night?", Kim suggested.

"No Ronald?"

Sigh, "No Ronnie, I promise Dad. If you want we could go to Cousin Larry's."

"How about tomorrow night we go to Cousin Larry's.", James smirked at being able to get his daughter away from Ron, this to him was icing on the cake and knowing that he might have made a crack in the relationship between the teens since Kim suggested at least one of their firts nights home away from her boyfriend.

"OK, but do you think that Ron could join us in going to Aunt Ruth's?", Kim inquired.

"I'll have to check with her Kimmie-cub, but don't hold your hopes up too high. It's her house. They are a little eccentric.", James explained knowing he was going to suggest something to the woman who had a son who would never grow up.

"I know, but Ron and Larry get along so well, I'm sure they wouldn't mind.", Kim hoped for more time next to her boyfriend.

"We'll just have to wait and see. I'll see you guys later, maybe we can celebrate.", James smile grew to epic proportions, "I'll see you later girls."

"Bye Daddy."

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

Dave Alberts looked at his running back as he sat down in the classroom, "You sure seem to be in good spirits Ron, what did you do win the lottery?"

"KP just got back into town. We spent about an hour catching up.", Ron's blush got even deeper.

"Just what did you do to make up?", Curt inquired catching some of the conversation.

"Nothing as awe inspiring as what you and your girlfriend do Curt, but it was nice.", Ron snorted.

"A little make out session?"

"Maybe a little, more hugging that anything.", Ron explained leaving out the almost half nude part, "it was very nice. Lord she is a beautiful girl and she loves me…me the eternal loser. Mannn it can't get any better. This might be a great year for the Ronster."

"So you're seeing some light at the end of the tunnel popularity-wise huh Ron?", Dave inquired before the meeting started.

Ron responded, "Dave buddy as much as I love you man, the only one I need besides Rufus is KP."

Alberts laughed at this, "And as long as you make those cuts to keep the defenses off my ass I'll keep sending you flowers and writing you love poems."

"Aww Dave, I thought that was just between you and me.", Curt jumped in for some ribbing.

"Shut up you guys, or Coach Barkin will give us another five miles.", Tank growled at them.

"Yeah I guess we'd better knock it off before we become cross country runners.", the sidekick told them with a smile.

"**Listen up**.", came the normal roar from the back of the classroom calling it into some semblance of order, "We still have a lot of work to do but the base is in. So two laps, then warm up and break down into groups for agility drills. Get out on the field…**move** **it**."

"Hey.", Curt laughed as he opened his locker and got out his shoulder pads and helmet, "only two laps that's as good as it will be till the end of the season."

"Come on guys this is great. As long as Coach doesn't get pissed at Stoppable again the season is almost over.", Brian Arbuckle chuckled as he looked over some of the other boys getting their equipment on for practice.

"See I told you Coach wasn't that big of a prick Ron.", Curt joked.

"I still don't trust him, he reminds me too much of those goons Kim and I have faced over the years.", Ron smiled knowing all the hard work had finally paid off.

Tank Woodson laughed as he appeared with his shoulder pads on and his helmet in his left hand, "Hey Ron how's your little lady doing? Did she make it back yet?"

"Yeah this morning right after practice, mannn did her Dad have a good plan to mess with our summer.", the blond almost hero replied.

"Yeah you must be a 'hottie' now man. You've got all the luck."

"Sure, luck.", Ron chuckled as he followed Dave Alberts out of the locker room.

XX

"Boy Kimmie some those young men look very big, a lot bigger than I remember high school football players being.", Anne Possible observed to her daughter as they watched the football players going through their drills.

"Yeah some of them are pretty big Mom. I hope Ronnie doesn't get hurt, but we've faced bigger bad guys before.", Kim responded then frowned, "But some of those guys have tormented Ronnie since we were freshmen, even back into middle school."

"Really?"

"Yeah Mom, but I think they are giving him more credit now."

"I hope so honey."

"Me too Ronnie deserves it."

"When are you going to break it to him that you have a Cousin Larry night tomorrow and a family night tonight?"

"After they get done with practice Mom, I don't want to bother him with it right now; anyway Mr. Barkin might toss a gall stone if I try to talk to Ron now."

"Don't worry honey all we are going to do is watch.", Anne replied she watched the boys go through their drills.

"Look there's Ronnie.", Kim pointed at the blond teen who had just drank a cup of water and put his helmet on.

"Good eyes honey, now let's see what he does."

X

The offense huddled up and Dave told them, I-Right, twenty-four power on two, break.

"**Break**.", the ten voices sounded as one.

The Offense jogged up to the football and got in their ready stance.

Black seveennnty-tree, blaaack revennnty-tree. SET. Hut….hut.", Dave called as the line moved as one, driving not quite straight ahead, but cutting the defensive line away from the intended hole.

Number thirty-three, Curt, took the fake and plowed into the middle linebacker who was filling the hole as number seven, Ron Stoppable followed him, taking the ball.

Moving to the line towards the end hole, number seven cut back so fast it astounded both Possible women and about two thirds of the defense who had seen this almost every day for the last three weeks. In less than an instant he slammed into the hole. By now the blocks were taking full effect and no members of the defensive line were within two yards of the ball carrying maniac.

Number fifty-three, Tank Woodson, read the play perfectly and grit his teeth as he slid to the hole. The tough All State Linebacker knew from past experience what was going to happen next and he bit down on his mouthpiece and bulled his neck for the expected upcoming collision he knew would 'rattle his cage'.

The tough and experienced linebacker wasn't disappointed as Ron lowered his head as they met two yards down the field. He also knew that the strong safety was by now charging the impending contact point as he had been taught.

Ron however had other ideas floating through his demented mind as he half-hesitated and cutback again.

"Shit.", Tank hissed from inside his helmet having bit on the fake and knowing he wasn't going to get a solid hit on the running back as Ron seemed to bounce off him and into free space spinning once to beat the arm tackle from the safety who had just arrived on the scene, "I hate you Stoppable, you prick."

Luckily both defenders were able to hold on to Ron and drug him down after another seven yards.

**Tweeeeet**

"Not bad, huddle up. But Stoppable you're slacking get a move on.", Barkin roared not showing that he was pleased inside with the run.

Dave had them in the huddle again as he told them, "Pro-set left, twenty-seven, split left on three….**Break**."

The offense clapped their hands and the responded coming back to the line.

"Tree eightttty-nine, tree eighttty-nine….Set. Hut, hut…HUT.", Dave barked out the signal.

Taking the ball Dave faked to Curt as the big fullback slammed into the line taking a linebacker on with a loud crunch.

After the fake Dave pulled the ball back and took another step outside, as Ron got to him and a hole the size of Nebraska opened up. Number seven was used to seeing all sorts of defenders and almost dropped the ball in surprise at the hole that he could drive a semi through as he accelerated the seal by Curt, the center and the tight ends doing their jobs. The guard and tackle cross blocked so that the only one who could do any damage to the play was the free safety who was fighting off a block by the wide receiver.

In less than a second and a half Ron seemed to be into the defensive backfield and was angling for the goal line when the whistle blew.

"**Sloppy, you guys are too slow**.", Barkin yelled, "huddle back up. Defense you owe me a lap for that, Stoppable you're with them."

"Crud.", Ron muttered knowing that he could never please the school administrator.

"Alright here's where we bust them up.", Dave told his men, "Pro-set left, thirty-three cross buck on two…..Ready break."

"**Break**.", the offense replied wanting to get this one right and have their own 'monster' dish out a little payback.

The line was on the ball with their hands on their knees not moving because they didn't want to give anything away.

The Two running backs were lined up in the 'I' formation with Dave getting ready to get under center to receive the snap, "Treeee eightly-nine, treeee eighty-ninnne. Set.", the line dropped into their three point stances the backs already shifting into their side by side positions.

"Hut, hut.", Dave used his 'quarterback' voice again to get everyone's attention

On the second hut the line drove off the line of scrimmage with the center pivoting and taking on a linebacker as the two guards crossed to gain an angle on their targeted linemen. Both tackles took a half step to the inside before taking on the defensive ends.

In the backfield Ron crossed in front of Curt offering to take the handoff. At the last second the senior quarterback yanked the ball from the reluctant hero's and reverse spun and handed the ball to the charging fullback. Curt hit the hole as Ron collided with the middle linebacker with an unearthly crunch.

"**Oh**. **My**. **God**.", Anne Possible gasped as she could almost see the shockwave generated by the two boys who were both stood up straight by the contact until number seven got into the linebacker's chest.

This time Ron didn't try to avoid anything since he was attempting to make and opening for his much larger buddy.

At the same moment Ron's block was taking effect Curt ran over the Strong Safety and was galloping towards the end zone.

X

A heavily bruised Ron Stoppable exited the locker room last as usual to see two red heads waiting for him.

"Ronald that was very good today, and you are a very tough boy.", Anne Possible encouraged after hearing the browbeating that Barkin continued to give him seemingly not being satisfied with the blond's effort.

"Thanks Mrs. P, after all these years I'm used to him….finally.", Ron half smiled having calmed down from several tirades the older man made, and he was blushing inside at the compliment that the Mother of his girlfriend had just made. Quite frankly he wasn't used to adults thinking much of his efforts.

Kim leaned in and after looking around kissed Ron on the cheek.

Anne was more brusque, and after yanking him from Kim, gave the blond a kiss and a hug.

"Ah Mrs. Dr. P…..Mr. Barkin….all he needs is some ammunition…."

"If that bag of wind bothers you over that Ronald I will have him in front of the School Board before he shuts his mouth. Once they start asking questions who knows where they will stop.", Anne smirked then paused.

"Honey do you need a ride back home?", Anne eyed her daughter wondering when she was going to break the news about tonight being a family night and the next night being a 'Cousin Larry' night.

"I'd like to ride with Ronnie Mom. I wanna talk with him for a few minutes."

"I'm good Ma'am, I got the scooter back. It runs better than ever.", the tow headed teen replied.

Kim decided that she needed to spend a few minutes with her boyfriend, "Mom if Ron will give me a lift I'll have him drop me off at home, I promise I won't be that long."

Anne studied Kim, "Sure honey, try not to be late, your Father is amped about being at the drive-in early for the 'Captain Constellation' retro feature."

"Don't worry Mom…."

Ron wondered what was going on but acting on instinct he added, "Sure Ma'am I'll have KP home in a jiffy. Not to worry about anything."

After Anne left Ron asked, "I thought we were doing something tonight honey."

"Yeah I thought so too, but Dad was acting out the 'alpha male' thing so I have to do this or he might make our lives difficult later….and."

"And?", Ron asked catching Kim's nervousness.

"Tomorrow night we have a 'Cousin Larry' get together and I think Dad made sure you're not invited.", Kim explained not very happy with her Father at the moment.

Ron knew that the air had cooled between himself and James Possible so he just nodded understanding the position that Kim was in.

"Not a problem KP. I've been going for walks in the evening since you've been busy, it's better than spending all my time in front of the computer. I'll be fine.", he told her.

"I don't want to lose you Ronnie.", Kim stated as they walked to the scooter.

"I'll be around as long as you want me KP, I promise.", Ron replied as something inside of him trembled.

"I guess we'd better get going before Daddy sends out the cavalry.", the heroine frowned, "I really wanted to spend time with you Ronnie, but Dad wanted some 'fam' time like he hasn't had a lock on my time most of the summer."

"And as I've said before KP, he's your Dad and he can make our lives miserable if he wants.", Ron pointed out as they walked to the parking lot.

Kim looked at the scooter that they had been on together when they returned from defeating Dr. Drakken only a few months previously during the night of their junior prom, "You've only got one helmet on there."

"Yeah, I didn't have yours on since I went to Japan KP, you wear it."

"It's yours not mine.", Kim argued.

"And you are my guest on the scooter, so you wear it. From now on I'll have your helmet onboard.", Ron promised.

"OK, but you have to be careful Ron; I don't want you getting hurt."

"Trust me KP, I'll be careful."

"You know I could have walked….."

"No, it's going to be just fine honey, let me do this just one time."

"OK just this once.", Kim replied as Ron climbed on and offered his hand to his girlfriend who was already strapping on Ron's headgear. Kim smiled slightly as she could smell him.

'_Oh this is romantic or it would be if it was night and we were down at the beach with a full moon. God, Possible why don't you give yourself an orgasm?' _

In a moment the beautiful red head was sitting behind Ron, he quickly turned and gave her a light buss on the lips before he pressed the start button. Kim for her part enjoyed the kiss and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and pulled herself close to his back.

"I love you Ron Stoppable.", she whispered as Ron flipped the kickstand up with his heel. He looked over his shoulder and lightly applied pressure to the throttle and pulled out of his parking spot.

'_I know KP and I so love you to.',_ Ron mused hearing Kim's little confession as he decided to take a longer route to her home enjoying feeling her against his back.

XX

_The Possible home:_

James was just getting home from the space center as Anne pulled in, "Where's Kimmie-cub Annie?"

"Ronald is giving her a lift. I think they wanted some more time together.", the brain surgeon replied.

"Oh I thought she'd be with you."

"The kids will be along in a few minutes, we have plenty of time before the drive-in opens. You could have let Ronald come along to.", Anne complained.

"I think it would have been too crowded honey otherwise I would have. Anyway he can find something else to do tonight."

"We could have let them stay home and watch a movie and make some popcorn….I still think that would be a good option for them James."

"We agreed that tonight would be a family night and…."

"And tomorrow night would be a 'Cousin Larry' night, yes I remember…but you have to remember that I and Kimberly **both** know what you did and I think that you are sabotaging their relationship and if you continue this we are going to have trouble. Now I set up an appointment with a marriage counselor for next Thursday at six PM.", Anne informed her husband.

"You what?"

"I told you that we are going to need the services of a counselor if our marriage was going to survive your lying. At this point I can't trust you James. Right now I am seriously re-considering taking that promotion at the hospital. If you go behind my back while I am here in town I can imagine what you might do if I was out of town for a month at a time.", Anne lowered the boom.

'_Oh no.',_ the rocket scientist thought before he spoke, "Sure honey, maybe we can work this out."

"I'm sure we might be able to with help and an honest attempt with no lies.", Anne countered.

X

Several minutes later Ron with Kim arrived at the Possible home. The blond teen put down the kickstand and began to get off. "Not yet.", Kim mumbled as she kept her hold on her boyfriend pulling him back down.

"KP your Mom and Dad are looking at us….."

"Good, just like they'll be looking at our first dance as husband and wife too.", Kim finally released him numbing his brain.

"You're not pulling my chain are ya KP?"

"Nope I meant every word honey.", Kim removed her helmet and reached out for Ron again.

"I just want ya to know the minute we are graduated things are gonna change if you want them to."

Kim knew she had an audience by now and quite frankly she didn't care, "Good I hope it's a heavy one with…..", Kim paused with a sultry look in her eyes, "a lot of emphasis on physical contact." The teen hero wasn't done with her boy however and she whispered, "Lots of naked hugging and other stuff."

By now Ron Stoppable's teenaged mind was working overtime, "I gotta take a cold shower."

"We could take one in my bathroom honey."

"Ah…no, no we'd better not. Your Dad is a rocket scientist and he doesn't think too much of this skinny white boy and I sure don't want to antagonize him before I can get him away from those things.", Ron backed up a step as he glanced over to an obviously upset James Possible.

"Hey Mr. P, I bought KP home safe and sound just like I told Mrs. P.", Ron nervously told Kim's Dad.

"Maybe you should be going home now Ronald. We are going to a burger joint and then out to the drive-in.", James stated setting off alarm bells inside Anne's head.

"Ah yes Sir."

"James I need your help with something.", Anne pulled her husband inside the house.

"But Annie…."

Seeing the two older Possibles disappear, Ron took Kim's hand again, "Listen honey I'll talk to you later, but you guys have plans."

"We're gonna be late tonight Ronnie."

Sigh, "I know, but I'd better get going."

"Roooon, I'm sorry.", Kim drew herself close to him.

"Don't worry babe, it's going to be fine. I'll talk to you later."

Ron didn't tell her of his nightly training sessions in Upperton and he hoped she would never find out on her own. He knew he had to have a talk with Wade soon to remind the very young man not to spill.

XX

"What?", James hissed at his wife obviously upset about Ron and Kim in the driveway sharing an embrace.

"James that was despicable, I should tell Kimmie that she can go out with Ronald instead."

"Everyone promised…"

"And _you_ promised to be nice; but _you've_ been treating Ronald like he's not good enough for you ever since they went to the prom together. Something tells me _my_ Father would like to talk to _you _about all this. And I can promise if you don't start becoming nicer to Ronald from this moment onward not only are you and I divorcing but I am going to move out find a home close by and invite _my_ parents to come live with me.", Anne threatened as she turned on her heal and walked further into the house.

James stood staring at his wife of twenty years knowing he crossed the line big time and she had just mentioned the big 'D' word for the first time since they had been married. Anne's Father was nice to him, but he knew the old Colonel wouldn't take any of this crap and was tough enough to knock him on his butt if he acted up too much.

As he followed her into the family room he noticed that his wife had picked up the phone and was looking at it.

"Uh who are you calling Annie?"

"I'm thinking of calling the marriage counselor to cancel our appointment. I don't know if we can work this out.", the surgeon told him rather coldly.

A cold fear swept through his body, "I agree that I have been acting a little protective of Kimmie-cub Annie, I promise to try and change the way I act. Let's give the counselor a chance."

"Just how many chances do you need…_husband_?"

Sigh, "I just want to be the number one guy in our baby's life and Ronald is taking her away from me."

"James he isn't going to take Kimmie away. He's going to help her grow and become what she will be. All young women and men have to take these first steps from the nest. We can't hold them forever. It wouldn't be fair to them or to us."

"But it's hard."

"Nobody said it was going to be easy. Barbara and I talked a long time ago about the possibility of being in-laws. Truthfully I and I think Barb never thought that our two kids were going to be this close James. Kimmie confided in me some time ago that she and Ronald shared a dream, do you realize just how unusual that is?", Anne saw the shake of her husband's head so she continued.

"They are not just connected at the hip like everyone thinks they are…..they have some sort of 'link' with their minds. Have you ever noticed that without looking their hands just reach for each other…..at the same time?"

Again Anne paused to wait for James to say something and she wasn't disappointed, "I'm not sure if I like that…."

Anne explained, "At some point you have to agree that our baby would have met someone like that it would have been a great joy for us. Now it seems those two have been working on this somehow most of their lives. It's a fairy tale thing that the mouse ear people could have written."

"I'm still uncomfortable…"

"And that's why we are going to the counselor on Thursday after we get home; she has evening hours for working couples. Now I am going to ask Ronald to make dinner for the kids after he gets back from his football thing. Since school is starting Monday.", she informed her husband.

"Yes dear, uh you know we never told Kimmie-cub about the boys skipping to high school. When do you think we ought to do it?"

"That's another of _your_ bright ideas James; we need to tell her this weekend. I think the shock of seeing Jim and Tim in school with her might be a bit much without Ronald there to sooth her."

"It's not that bad Annie."

"No? The twins have made her life miserable over the last several years James. She thought by the time they got to high school she would safely be in college and wouldn't have to deal with them for years so that they could learn at least _some_ control.", Anne informed him.

Anne continued, "Now we are going to spring this on her. We have to warn Kimmie this weekend unless you want her moving out of the house and into another school."

"Right we'll tell her at breakfast in the morning.", James replied.

"Tell me what?", Kim asked as she entered the family room.

"Where's Ronald honey?"

"Since we have our drive-in thing Ron decided to head home and make sure Rufus was fed, bathed and exercised. It's a daily ritual with the bathing and about fifty times the feeding…the little guy really is getting chubby from what Ronnie said."

"Maybe Ronald should take Rufus into the vet for a checkup.", Anne advised.

"Sure I'll tell him, now what were you guys talking about." Kim Possible was not going to be sidetracked so easily.

James was fast but not as fast as Anne Possible when she spoke, "That you and Ronald have our blessing to continue your relationship."

"Really, Mom does that mean that Ronnie can come with us tonight?"

"I'm afraid not honey, but you'll have tomorrow all day till we have to go to 'Larry's'. And then Sunday you can spend with Ronald for starting classes again.", Anne played the middle ground giving both her husband and her daughter something.

The brain surgeon was a lot happier as her husband nodded accepting what she had just suggested.

Twenty minutes later the Possible family was in Anne's minivan and were enroute to a local fast food eatery.

XX

_The Stoppable home:_

"Rufus buddy, I'm home.", Ron yelled hoping to wake up his always sleeping friend, "I'll be up in a few minutes." Ron trotted down the stairs to where the workmen had been remodeling his space so that a new tenant could take over his. With a small smile he dropped the dirty workout clothes into the washer and started the cycle. For a moment Ron walked in to his new room to look around_. 'I guess it's gonna be ok, anyway after I move out Mom and Dad will have a coolio rec room.'_

Ron climbed the stairs and decided to make a quick spaghetti meal for him and his buddy. "What kind of cheese do you want in the sauce Rufus?"

"Hnk cheese.", the mole rat chittered as Ron shook his head.

"I guess it'll be a surprise buddy. You wanna keep me company while I cook and wait to put my jockstrap, shorts and socks in the dryer?"

"Hnk no way…cheese.", Rufus kept up his little tirade.

"How about if I slice some up for ya to tide you over to dinner?", Ron laughed knowing that his buddy would nag him until he did anyway.

Ron poured some olive oil into a pan and turned on the heat. Then he opened the refrigerator and got out some aged cheddar (for Rufus) and some garlic and quickly sliced up the cheese and peeled and diced up several cloves.

"Pe-eeewe.", Rufus chittered away trying to hold his nose since he didn't care for the smell of garlic.

"Each to his own buddy.", Ron laughed as he opened the fridge again and got out some peppers, fresh basil, and onions. He quickly diced up the vegetables and looked in the cupboard for a can of olives and some mushrooms.

Rufus looked like he was going to pass out. "This is all good stuff buddy so no more cheese until you eat something better for a change."

Earlier in the week the blond teen had made a grocery store run and got some shrimp. He decided that he needed a little bit of seafood in his diet and reopened the ice box and removed the small package. In a few minutes the kitchen was full of the heavenly smell_._

'_I don't have enough time to do this right and head to Upperton by dark, this is gonna tank.', _Ron mused as he reluctantly removed a jar of spaghetti sauce that Barb Stoppable kept in the house for emergencies such as this and poured it into a pot and set the burner on low. The blond teen then checked all the good stuff and noticed that everything was just about done so he turned off the skillet and added that pan's contents to what was in the pot.

Ron pulled another pot out of the drying rack and filled it with water, covered it and turned the burner on high.

"Ahhhhh, it's better than nothing Rufus.", Ron told his pink friend as he got out some Texas toast and covered the slices in butter, garlic powder, ground black pepper and parmesan cheese, "Ya know KP got back today."

By now the buzzer was going off for the washing machine and Ron headed downstairs to take care of his nightly chore.

After putting his workout clothes in the dryer Ron checked the water and the sauce, "Yeah Rufus we are going to eat good tonight."

"Hnk cheese."

"After you eat some spaghetti first."

He then turned the oven on to preheat for his garlic bread, "I'll have a salad after I get back from getting my ass handed to me, but remember I have cheese on the garlic bread too. Maybe if you're lucky I'll put some grated cheese on your plate….it's against my better judgment, but I guess I'm just an old softy."

An hour later the pasta was boiled and the bread and sauce done. The two friends were enjoying their evening repast though Rufus's plate was still mostly cheese.

Seeing that both he and his mole rat were about done with dinner, Ron asked Rufus, "Do you wanna go with me? Sensei always likes talking to ya, I think he has some tea while Master Umestsu and some of his advanced students beat the snot outta me."

"Hnk, no way."

"Sure I use my hard earned money to give you a great place to stay….to give you the best food…."

"Cheese…."

"Yeah cheese and you seemed to like the shrimp too."

The naked mole rat rubbed his belly with what looked to be a satisfied smile on his tiny face. "Yeah you did, you liked it as much as the garlic bread and the cheese. So here I go and I work my poor hands to the bone and what thanks to I get from my oldest little buddy…nothing."

Still Rufus was unmoved.

"You know Rufus I got some of those new Pop-Pop Porter's cheese dogs, they're supposed to be twice as good. I was thinking of heating some up when I get home.", Ron informed his pink buddy, "But I think I'll have tea with Sensei with some of his real good cookies instead. I'll get around to fixing the dogs when I get around to it."

"Did I tell you about the cookies that Sensei has with his tea at night? They're real good. Just thinking about them makes my mouth water.", Ron began to drool so he paused teasing Rufus even more.

Finally the mole rat cracked, "Hnk, ok cookies."

"Let me clear the table and fill the dishwasher then we can go. We're gonna walk this time."

XXX

_Sensei's home/headquarters, Upperton:_

Ron with Rufus in his cargo pants pocket exited the big van as he had done for much of the summer and entered the house, to change into his gi which he was carrying in a small bag.

Once the young man entered the dojo he sat down in the Lotus Position and began to calm himself for the night's classwork.

When he opened his eyes he heard_, (Attack.)_

Immediately the improving martial artist rolled to his left and spun and switched his feet to avoid the very real sword strike which was aimed at his head. Ron leaned back at the waist as the blade nicked the skin and slice through his training uniform as if it was tissue paper.

'_Shit now I have to staple me up again and repair this gi too.',_ he frowned. While most of his training clothes had been repaired by this time, what Ron didn't know was that most of the Masters' equipment was also in this state.

Ron's attention didn't go to the door where Master Sensei and Rufus now were watching the action as the American teen disarmed another of his attackers.

_(Enough.),_ Sensei ordered. The attacks immediately ceased.

_(Rufus-san watch this session carefully, when we leave Middleton it will be your honor to continue Ron-sama's training.),_ the white haired ninja master instructed the mole rat.

For two hours Sensei and Master Umestsu put Ron through his paces sometimes calling in others when needed.

When they were done Sensei told Ron,_ (Please sit young Master, I will relate more tales about you and your mate from an earlier time.)_

XXX

_The Middleton Drive-in:_

'_I wish Ronnie was here, this would be so much better than listening to the Tweebs.',_ Kim moaned inside her head.

"Rockets are GO!", James added his voice to the recurring regurgitation from his favorite genre as another scene ended, "isn't this great Kimmie-cub?"

"Yeah great Dad.", Kim spoke from the backseat, absolutely detesting the lousy plot and poor dialogue. Almost hoping that her Kimmunicator would ring and she could get a ride out of there before she died in a self-inflicted way by cutting her own throat with the plastic knife that they had kept from the fast food joint.

Anne for her part could hear the frustration in her daughter's voice and knew a homicide was brewing if she didn't take some kind of action, "Honey would you like to accompany me to the powder room?" (Girls at night tended to walk together to go to such places….safety in numbers you know.)

"Annie we are getting to some of the best parts….."

"James admit it, there are no 'best' parts in 'Captain Constellation'.", Anne snorted as she opened her door.

Kim seeing the opening to some freedom was only two seconds behind her Mother and it took her only a moment before she was in stride with the taller red head.

"Mom this sucks."

"I agree, but we have to do some things that your Father wants to do. Now he is selfish as are your brothers and you have to pick your spots."

Sigh, "It's been a long summer; I thought I would be able to spend most of it with my boyfriend. That's all wasted now."

Anne observed, "No not wasted though I didn't think you needed to go to that cheerleader camp. But you have to admit that seeing your Nana was nice. She needed to see us as well as your Uncle Slim."

"It would have been a lot better if Ron was with us…."

"Yes it would have, but I might be an expecting grandmother by now…"

"Mommmmmm."

"I know you have been on your meds and you are smart enough to take precautions. Now your Father and I **are** going into counseling until I head to Denver, I need you to keep an eye on him and don't let him treat Ronald the way he has."

"I will Mom."

Anne wasn't done yet, "But you have to promise not to do anything to rev up James' daddy factor. So no hanky panky…do you understand. I won't be here to protect your relationship with Ronald."

"Yeah Mom, I promise…..Ronnie isn't real comfortable about losing all the clothes yet.", Kim confessed.

"Good so no triple 'X' stuff until after you graduate."

"Yeah Mom, I'll talk to Ronnie about it."

"Do you want me to?", Anne smirked.

"Uh….no Mom I can handle _that_ conversation with Ronnie.", Kim replied.

Changing the subject Anne began, "Kimmie they have those giant sized candy bars here you like. Do you want to get a couple of them?"

XXX

_Sensei's:_

"Now sit while we tend your wounds Stoppable-sama.", Master Umestsu ordered as a man in white entered the dojo.

Ron did as instructed as the lecture continued, "Sometimes you must accept a wound to gain your objective….."

Two hours later a blond teen was walking towards his dark house with a sleeping mole rat in his pocket.

"That's him boss, we can pop him right now and head back to the Chalet.", Randy Prose told the leader as they spotted a single young man walking up the sidewalk.

"We aren't going back home for a while, if they find that girl we might not even be able to stay in France for years. Anyway don't you feel like playing with him and his soon to be ex-girlfriend?", the figure in the passenger seat asked, "I thought that was part of the fun."

"I just like doing the job, get paid and get out.", Randy pointed out.

"You should learn to enjoy life, a nice dinner, an excellent bottle of wine and a beautiful woman. A woman who gives herself to you of her own free will. That is what living is all about, unfortunately for our young friend he will not enjoy any of that…irony isn't it. Two people in love and someone destroys it….just because he can, but seeing her Father I think we found a way to eliminate the boy and sabotage the girl. We will have both missions accomplished….well three if you count my personal fee.", the leader chuckled, "Let's go to the ranch and have a late dinner."

XXXX

So Kimmie's back in town guys and it looks like football season is upon us. Let's see how the blond goofball does shall we?

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Anne Possible, James Possible and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. Now having said that I will say that if we owned them Kim and her buddies would still be in TV. While we don't own any part of KP (unless my wife has some stock in Disney) we don't make a dime off this little hobby of ours.

Again I am gonna plug for Unheard Flipper, my friend Levi2000a1 mention something in his last update. Speaking of Levi he really put a lot of effort into his and then so has TemporaryInsanity. The Real Sidekick has really kicked it up with his latest chapters of 'Fractured' so much in fact I cracked a little fourth wall just for him in celebration.

Now a word of advice there is going to be a body count in this story, so far we have a female GJ undercover agent and Fukushima, trust me there will be more…..and not all of them are going to be minor characters. So in about 25 chapters you might want to get your scorecard ready.

*Oh the garlic toast recipe is real, give it a try!

Well that's about all for now. We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	41. Chapter 41

Jeeze chapter 40 already, lemme see what are the high points so far. Ron went to Yamanouchi where he had several adventures. After he returned he got shanghaied into playing football for the Mad Dogs. Now while all this was going on Kim went to cheer camp and later on vacation. So now it's the start of the school year. And it took about 382,000 words to get here. Like I said…..JEEZE!

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed and or reviewed 'The Hunter' so far. I really appreciate it. Now I like all the attention, but let's get to those reviewers (and this is the best way to get your penname in print): Pbow, why is Barkin letting Dave call plays? Hummm tough one but here we go, Stevie might be a control freak but he knows a quarterback when he sees one and Brick Flagg spent a whole year working with him. Oh and the school board meeting…..I didn't forget. Ajw1970, thanks and the mystery guy will be revealed soon enough. Oh Levi AJW sent a note to you! I can also tell you that Brick and Monique** are **an item and Will Du was not the undercover agent's boyfriend.

Angelus-alvus, about the sex, Kim wants to eventually, Ron is a little more hesitant at this point in their relationship. James Possible is going to have some eye opening experiences before this is all over. The Niemand, yeah Anne snapped and I think for the most part this has gotten James' attention. Uberscribbler, Anne does show a lot of self-control, something tells me she could do things to people….. CB, Kimmie has no clue yet. I wonder how she finds out? Anon, you didn't think that Kim couldn't get Ron on the ground? Levi2000a1, I stand corrected Anne **DID** use the 'D' word twice. Oh those guys weren't Stevie's and you'll see who they belonged to in this chapter.

TemporaryInsanity91, trust me Anne's threats are not empty...but you have to wait. Jimmy1201, yeah the prophecy continues….I might have to remind everyone of that you know! And I agree with you, but Anne might not think that equipment would go along with that oath that she swore to.

So thanks to everyone for the reviews, but the biggest thanks goes to Cajunbear73. He has been putting up with me for like seven year…..I think he's trying for saint hood.

So anyway school has started, football is here and lets go out there and knock the living dog…sorry that was the voice of a football coach from the past.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 41

_Middleton High School:_

The two coaches just dismissed their team members to go to class from the 'suggested' film session for the upcoming game coming in a week. They were sitting in the office drinking a cup of coffee when the phone rang.

"Middleton High.", Steve Barkin snapped.

"Get off your high horse Barkin,", the voice on the other end told him, "we have a problem."

"What do you want Freeman, your guys can't even knock some sense into a kid….."

"Listen Barkin, I was doing you a favor and that punk put several of my guys out for over a month. I might lose a couple of them for the whole year…..I want compensation. I demand three of your good ones out when we step on the turf with you!", the voice on the other end of the phone yelled.

"Hey my guys stomped one of your parents last year for you. We didn't ask for anything back. We didn't even ask questions. You know a professional courtesy!", Steve Barkin roared at the East Medlin coach being put on the spot by the demand.

"Yeah but none of your boys got hurt!", Bill Freeman ranted.

Steve Barkin explained, "That's not my fault, but we never told anybody he had a gun he tried to use on the kid, so how can you defend him? What do you want me to do, tie the kid up so your goons can stomp the crap outta him? Jeese he's only a hundred and sixty pounds soaking wet. If word of that got out the whole scam comes down. Then there are going to be a lot of questions asked and a lot of people embarrassed. Some of the financial guys wouldn't like it too much."

"OK but some of my guys want this kid bad and we're going to take him on the field right in front of everybody if we get the chance."

Barkin decided to give his fellow coach a hint, "Well how about you do some crime in your little town and then the cops can bring in Kim Possible."

"What's this got to do with her, 'cause we don't want a whole bunch of publicity."

"The kid who stomped your hit squad is Possible's sidekick. She's been gone all summer, but now she's back…..so when you get him, you get her and all the government looking over her shoulder too.", Barkin warned.

"Shit this is unfucking believable Barkin you set me up with some sort of back breaker for the law."

"Well if you guys can hold off a year we might be able to set you up if you don't do anything permanent.", Barkin enlightened him.

"Why's that?"

"Mr. R is thinking about franchising him for three or four years…..that is if we realize his _potential_."

"Then we want his final year as compensation asshole."

"You'll have to take that up with your backers, but I think old man Rockwaller might go along with it, that is if the money is good enough for transfer.", Barkin told him.

"Oh get that punk's weight up. He won't take the beating as skinny as he is."

"Don't count on that, this week we're taking on Lowerton with that defense of theirs. It ought to be a good game _and_ a good test."

"Who do you think is gonna win Barkin?"

"It should be close, but I think we'll pull it out. Nobody's gonna take a dive on our side this year.", Steve Barkin warned but also gave his foe a bit in case he wanted to make a little on the side, "We're playing up and up."

"Well the line is Lowerton by three and a half.", Freeman glanced down the paper in front of him.

"Hey bet whichever way you want, but I know which side my money is on."

"I'll think about it."

"Yeah you do that good luck till we see you later Bill."

The other coach hung up and Steve Barkin glanced at the other coach. "Ernie we have a little problem."

"Yeah what is it Steve?"

"Remember that little message we were sending to Stoppable?"

"Yeah."

"Well Stoppable kicked the shit outta them and messed them up some."

Ernie Roberts whistled, "Against Freeman's goons? I would have thought that he would have looked more dinged up he sure hasn't changed his attitude. What are we gonna do about it? Maybe one if one of his parents has an accident?"

"We ain't gonna do anything while the season is going on…unless it gets real bad. If any of those guys find out that some of the kids have been getting disciplined this way none of them will play and our season will be over.", Barkin informed his assistant coach.

XXX

"Hey KP.", Ron said on his way to his locker as he recognized the hand that just slipped into his.

"Morning lover boy.", the petite red head purred checking over her shoulder to see if any of the administration was around so she could show proper loving and tenderness to her boy.

Seeing the coast was clear Kim leaned in and hissed getting Ron to turn towards her. She leaned her head back and Ron quickly scanned the hallway himself to make sure that they were able to enjoy one little bit of freedom. With a smile he tilted his head down and met the heroine's lips with his.

Their morning buss being done Kim asked, "Where were you this morning honey?"

"Remember KP we have to study films in the morning before school.", Ron informed her, "I pointed the note out that's on the refrigerator at home remember? It was under the Wonder Weasel magnet on the refrigerator."

Kim countered, "Yeah I remember, but you know how convoluted Mr. Barkin's rules can be."

"Seems like I heard that somewhere…oh yeah didn't I say that about two years ago? Right after he put me in detention because the door to his office fell off, I wasn't even in school that day because I was healing up from one of Blue Boy's exploding lairs. But you are right. Now that I'm on the team I'm going to stay on it KP. How's the cheer squad coming?"

"Well Tara sang to the school board, she told them everything that happened and then she told them why we are going to lose in cheerleader competitions this year since we don't have a mascot anymore.", Kim informed her boyfriend, "They weren't aware of the new rules regarding competitions. They called in our advisor, Mrs. Weston, to explain what happened and how Bonnie got the votes to get you out of there."

"How did they take it KP?"

The red head frowned as her voice hardened, "Well a couple members of the board are lawyers and they wrote in a rule that Middleton High School has to have a least one voting member of the cheer squad as a mascot. My brothers are trying out this afternoon. Then they accepted Mrs. Weston's resignation since they weren't happy how that went down and replaced her with Mrs. Mindfaller."

Ron slammed the door on his locker somewhat surprised by the news and how fast the school board could move when they wanted to, "Oh mannnn, you get a _daily_ dose of the Tweebs?"

"It's not _that_ funny."

"Didn't mean it to be funny KP, just think of how Bon-Bon is gonna handle you _and_ the Tweebs?", Ron began to chuckle.

Kim began to cackle, "Oh you are right Ronnie. And I know just how to get them motivated. This might not be a bad year for your girlfriend."

"I thought you might find a silver lining in that rain cloud."

"Yeah I did, but this week we're being allowed to bring the band and all the cheerleaders to Lowerton on Friday and since it's not that far of a drive their stadium looks like it's going to be sold out. Are you guys nervous?", Kim asked.

"Psshaw, w….why w….would w….we be nervous, a…..a new undersized running back and a new quarterback a couple of new guys on the offensive line and a new wide receiver….why be nervous except that their defense is almost as tough as ours? N…nothing to be worried about at all KP. Mom and Dad already have insurance in case one those guys breaks the back of their only son.", Ron stammered.

At the moment Kim couldn't tell if Ron was really nervous about the upcoming game or if he was just putting her on, "Well your girlfriend isn't going to be happy if you get hurt, but she might have fun convalescing you that is if you only behave most of the time."

"Conva-what?"

Kim explained seeing Ron confused, "It means to help you get better."

"Oh that's what it means, I'm glad it wasn't anything dirty like hugging Kimmie style."

Kim caught his look as they headed to home room together, "That's not dirty, we just have to make sure we don't do it when Dad is around. One more stroke and your girlfriend might be wearing black. You know Mom is going to start that training thing in a few of weeks Ronnie…do you really think you'll be able to do our dinners? Dad's a lousy cook and you know about me. I just don't want to poison anyone even if it's my brothers."

"Sure KP.", Ron shuddered thinking of the devastation of his girlfriend in the kitchen even though she _had _become one with the blender, "I'll plan out the menus so that your Mom can approve them. I just don't want to impose myself.", he replied.

Kim smiled, "Dad's finally coming around with our relationship….well at least he isn't backbiting you anymore. I guess the sessions with the counselor have helped. Mom's not as mad at Dad as she was for most of the summer."

Ron said softly as they walked into their homeroom (which they shared this year), "That's good I don't want them to be at each other's throats. If that happens your Dad might take it out on me worse than Mr. B."

"Did you bring Rufus with you today?"

"Nah he's sleeping in, the workmen are supposed to finish this week so he's staying home with Mom, she wants to make sure everything is done right. She even got him this toy hard hat she found."

Kim inquired as the bell rang beginning the official school day, "So are you going to need any help moving your stuff Ronnie?"

"KP, I can always use some help, but I think I can do most of it myself. A couple of guys from the team volunteered. You know one or two of them might be able to get all my stuff in only one or two loads."

"They're not that big…."

"Sure tell that to Flanner, you know she's going out with Big Mike don't ya?", Ron informed his girlfriend as the huge and intimidating form of Steve Barkin walked in silencing everyone.

"Huh? You mean Justine and Mike are….."

"Yep I think she uses his class ring as a bracelet. So it's just like you didn't know about Monique and Brick either. You have been outta the loop this year KP.", Ron chided until he was interrupted.

"**ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP**.", Steve Barkin finally decided to test everyone's hearing (he had already taken attendance) then he soften his voice about thee decibels to lighten up on his students' ear drums, "remember the rally is final period Friday. No one is excused from this event without previous written consent that you are dead so be there. Are there any questions?"

Hearing nothing he told them while giving them 'the eye', "I'm sure each and every one of you still has some schoolwork to do, I suggest you crack your books and get to it then."

Once the bell rang again the students left, Kim and Ron took their time avoiding the mad rush since neither had far to walk to their first real classes of the day. On cue, before they were to part Kim checked to their left and Ron checked to their right. In a coordinated effort the couple shared another buss before they separated for the next two hours knowing that they got to sit next to each other again in third hour for world history and lunch.

XXX

Otto looked over the surveillance tapes with his nephew, "You know Hans we can take the sidekick any time and you can still play with the girl's emotions….you know being supporting and all before we finish the contract. We can even take her if you want. But I'd like to do it from long distance just to show everyone that we are capable of such a feat."

"I know we can, but I want to get the most out of is mission. Have the guys begin taking practice setups, then if we feel the need then we can setup and vacate Middleton.", he responded, "And I want a backup to the primary snipers as well as a possible fall guy."

"Back up?"

The leader explained, "Yes, why do you think I brought Gordon Johnson in? If someone has to take the fall I'd rather it be someone who doesn't know that much about our operations."

"I suppose so, I'll have the primaries work with him out at the ranch to see if he's up to it.", Otto nodded over his cup of coffee, "So when are you going to make your appearance?"

"In a week or two, I want my face to look more natural and tanned. And I am still studying our two teen _heroes_.", the younger man chuckled, "It is my hope that I can get some inside information before I meet with them. If we do it while I am posing as a friend they will not expect it from me…..also there is something about the Father and his profession, I have to check with other 'association' members to see if he might have any information that we could sell to make more profit out of our little endeavor."

"I suppose it is a good idea, oh I found this German pastry Shoppe in Upperton, would you like to go there this morning while the guys are out at the ranch practicing their skills?"

"I haven't been to a real one in years Otto, I suppose we could. Just think soon enough one of those kids will be a dead teen hero; I suppose we are close enough to the payoff to enjoy the niceties of life. I wonder if that is what we should put on his tombstone as a final insult. It might discourage those around here enough to stop helping authorities."

"It might, but it might backfire on our employers as well. We are playing a dangerous game here.", Otto warned.

"But it **is** a game Uncle; we just play for higher stakes than most people do. We are professionals here."

Otto warned, "Professionals? Maybe so but I remind you that we are according to our intelligence sources in Global Justice's backyard. We have to be careful or we will never get to complete the mission or enjoy the money."

"Uncle that is only one purpose of doing this, what are we supposed to do with our minds? Hunting dangerous prey like this is so invigorating."

"To give them an equal opportunity we could have warned them.", Otto suggested.

"No, they are used to fighting the 'bad' guys. They should be always ready to defend themselves. If not then they will find their graves quickly. Anyone knows this."

"And they are children, if anyone realizes that we have been targeting children we will be cast out of our associations. We still need to be careful."

"They don't worry about that, only the end result Uncle. Now let's go over to Upperton for that pastry you promised. With some good coffee we will enjoy the morning while the others go about their assigned tasks."

"We will but you'd better call the teams and let them know what you want them to do."

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"Ladies and gentlemen let's sit down and get right to work.", Doctor Director told her Deputy Directors as she began the twice a week briefing by pouring a cup of coffee, "Let's begin with Asia, Director Wong."

"Thank you Ma'am, there are several things that we are monitoring; We have had minor rioting in Hanoi City this week, but the government there seems to have calmed the situation. In the Philippines guerilla activity has seen a spike over the last few months. We think that members of a radical Islamic movement are beginning to make some moves there. Finally we have seen some criminal figures in Asia that are new. I will be posting all of this in the briefing updates later today.", the short man very thin man with glasses concluded, "Of course Iran, Iraq, Israel and the rest of the middle east is a powder keg just waiting to blow up in the world's face, but we have been encountering this for years."

"Very well Doctor Wong I am sure that all of us are looking for your insight in that report.", Betty responded, "Next Deputy Director Amwar will be reporting on the African Continent."

"Thank you Doctor Director, we have some activity in the northern part of the continent around the Mediterranean Sea. We have sent a mid-level delegation to moderate between the parties in question. The second area of concern is a border skirmish between the nation of Chad and Sudan. Finally we are having trouble with diamond smugglers again. It's almost ignited a civil war.", the rather chunky man was concise in his statements.

Betty stated, "Thank you Professor, could you please have your recommendations towards GJ offering the affected parties its assistance in the next day for the official report?"

"Yes Ma'am I have the secretaries already writing up my suggestions for dissemination.", Professor Amwar replied.

"Thank you Sir, let's move along to Europe. Deputy Director Du, please bring us up to date on what is happening over there."

"Yes Ma'am, as you know the techno villain named Professor Dementor is free, but we have a sighting of him and are planning to send a 'Team' to bring him back in.", Will paused before going to the next item, "Right now there is some smuggling going on and some tension in the Balkans but that has been going on for more than a century. We have been supporting a UN group of professionals to try and get to the bottom of all this. We have a lot of work to do and it's going to take some time to work through centuries of animosity between ethnic groups. We of course will continue to support. Also, we ah….still have no information about our missing agent in Paris. At this point it is safe to assume that she has met with foul play."

Betty frowned not wanting this subject out in the open until GJ knew more and stared at Du before motioning for him to proceed.

"Yes Ma'am.", Will misunderstood the nod, "This asset was trying to get a line on one of our projects, if her disappearance has anything to do with them then this could be an upgrade into how they are pursuing their actions. This group is in the destabilization of countries and large corporations business. Two years ago their actions almost were the cause of armed conflict between two very capable though small powers. Only through swift intervention by other nations were we able to avoid a war."

One of the members asked, "Don't we have a line on them?"

Will replied, "We were working on that with the agent Sir, you see they don't pop up all the time and they pretty much stay in the back ground until they strike. We had heard they became active again."

"Then why…."

Will continued, "The problem is we only have a few pictures of the leader and some DNA samples of him. He is quite a Casanova from what the reports say, he targets female members of a prime mover's family to sow dissent and discord while lowering their clout. He offers his 'services' through various sources that those who have opposite goals than we do belong to. Up to when our asset disappeared, the group had not been known to use lethal means to achieve their goals, so we might be moving into another arena with unknown consequences at the end."

"I see, maybe we should give this group a name so that we know who we are discussing?"

Betty told them wanting to get this moving again, "I agree, we will name them…uh The Casanova Group. Does anyone have a problem with that name?"

Not hearing anything and after giving Will Du the evil eye Betty moved on, "North America. And I will make the report on that since Deputy Director Judge is on maternity leave. We are still hunting Doctor Drakken and his sidekick Shego. From what we have determined so far, Shego staged a breakout from Middleton County Correctional Facility. This had the effect of releasing a large number of inmates, among that number is Drakken's cousin Edward Lipsky."

One of the other directors inquired, "Ma'am have we been able to get a lead on 'Motor Ed'?"

"Not as yet, but like most leads we are still working on them. As most of you know Motor Ed usually doesn't commit normal crimes, he is always after some sort of technology that has something to do with motion. He was apprehended earlier this summer by one of our junior agents who was just in the area when Lipsky and his 'Gear Heads' broke into a robotics genius's home."

"Was anyone hurt, most of our junior agents are relatively young most are under twenty-three."

"This one is seventeen, we do not know the details, but I assure you only minor injuries came to the good guys, the bad guys were a different story however, this agent basically stomped them.", Betty explained.

"So we were lucky then?"

Sigh, "I don't know and we are still investigating. Now moving on, California has an interesting problem….."

XXX

_Drakken's Lair:_

Shego tossed another box into the already overloaded hover jet when she yelled, "Blue Boy, where are we heading to this time?"

"Well Shego I thought that since summer is coming to an end up here, it might be nice to work on our tans a little before winter, so we are heading to my lair in southern Mexico for a few weeks for a nice vacation before coming back up here to continue my goals of conquering the world.", the blue scientist explained.

"Maybe that's a good idea since the Princess is back in town. I really don't want to tangle with her or her boy toy, but I still want to pay them back for last spring. It took almost a month after I got you out that I was finally able to get my hair to unfrizz, with the help of about ten gallons of hair conditioner too."

In a few minutes they set the auto security and Shego got behind the controls of the hover jet. Dr. Drakken pushed the door open button and his sidekick applied power getting the air craft to come to a hover only inches off the floor.

Seeing his nod to proceed, Shego applied power. A minute later they were almost a half mile away and the heavy doors began to close

X

"Doctor D why are we taking a roundabout course to get to that dinky lair?", the green and black clad woman inquired as she made another course 'correction' according to his instructions.

"My Dear Shego, some of the world's most powerful countries are still after us. We have to lay low until we are ready to take over the world.", Drakken was about to go off into a rant just as Shego cut him off.

"Doc why don't we can it? There's something going on with the buffoon. I could feel it when I stuck my hand in his chest. He should have died on the spot instead I got my butt kicked by him as his little helper. He _hurt_ me….no one's ever hurt me like that before not even that old guy. And he was just toying with me.", the villainess explained, "**If** he can do that to me….._gawd_ we could have trouble."

"I uh recorded that Shego, I suppose we should give that group the information to help them…."

Shego suggested, "I have a better idea, how about we knock off some banks to get back our fee and not have any more to do with them or the others. Not having the Princess and her boy toy come after us is real appealing to me right now….I still hurt."

"You know that DOES sound reasonable Shego. Do you think I should call my cousin and let him know our decision?"

"Let Motor Ed fend for himself, we got him out of the slammer. He owes us."

"He _is_ family…."

"He's the dumb side of your family Doc. He isn't playing with a full deck, shit he isn't playing with a full suit. I think somebody smacked him a couple times with one of those big wrenches when he was a kid….."

"Shego I told you about hurting with words!"

"Would you rather have Kimmie's little buffoon hurting you with his fists?"

"Not at this point Shego, now turn to a heading of two-two-three degrees.", he instructed at the end.

"I still think we should try and see if we can get amnesty like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid.", she told him, "We have enough money to tide us over for a while, we don't need to try and take over the world."

"They were mythical men Shego….."

"I don't think so not after reading up on them on the internet, anyway we need to think about it before that blond haired teen that made you say his name comes looking for us."

"Just because he got lucky and hurt you doesn't mean he's that big of a threat to us…."

Shego cut him off as she ranted, "I'm telling you I could feel his **lungs** with my hand. I had my hand around his heart….then everything went numb…..that's not right. _Something_ pushed me right out. There should have been lots of blood, but there wasn't….there wasn't **any** blood….. We don't want to have anything more to do with him. I want to live a lot longer. Last spring I wanted to be rich and rule the world with you, now I just want to live to see my thirtieth birthday."

"I understand your concern and I promise to study the buffoon more closely.", Dr. Drakken replied not revealing that he already undertook that project though he hadn't discovered anything yet.

"I sure hope so blue boy, now where the hell are we?"

"We are flying a random course Shego, we don't want anyone to follow us, now head south-south-west. We will set down in a little place in the desert until after the sun sets. Then we will cross the border following right behind a scheduled local flight until we get away from United States' radar.", he informed her.

"OK I agree we need to lay low and get out of Dodge unobserved.", Shego noted.

"Good then we will just have a couple of weeks of relaxation, a little sun, some rest and maybe knock off a bank or two down there to build our funds back up.", Dr. D explained.

Shego frowned, "Maybe that's not such a hot idea Doctor D, we really might need a refuge someday. I think it might be better to help some locals, if things get hot for us it might be enough to get away."

Sigh, "I agree Shego, you know after what happened last spring, I just don't know if I want try this. The world fought against me. If they are so hard to control may they are not worth me ruling them.", the blue scientist observed.

The villainess frowned, "Kimmie isn't gonna win that easy. I am gonna make her crawl when I get the chance, she has embarrassed me for the last time."

"Embarrass her sure, I'm not sure I want to hurt her, if you can't hurt the buffoon then he might come looking for us. If his offensive capabilities are as good as his defensive ones we might already be in over our heads.", Dr. Drakken warned.

"So what do you say we study him for a change?"

"I don't think it's going to be that easy, there is virtually nothing about him in the media. When we get back I want you to break into his doctor's office and the high school….and I think his Minister too."

"Doc the kid is Jewish remember, he has a Rabbi.", Shego reminded him when they fought Professor's Dementor's men over the PVDI wearing HenchCo® power rings.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

Beep-Beep-De-Da-Beep

"Go Wade.", Kim stated as she walked towards her locker with her boyfriend.

"I've got a hit on the German pygmy are you guys ready for a mission?"

"I've got cheer practice and Ron has football practice after school gets out.", Kim replied as she rubbed shoulders with said football player slash boyfriend.

"I can have a ride to you when you guys get out your after school activities Kim.", the African-American genius offered.

The beautiful red head glanced at Ron (who nodded), "Sure Wade we'll be ready, could you plug me into my Mom's cell phone? I need to have her or Dad deactivate the home security to let a Wade-bot in to get my super suit, Ron gets on my case when I don't wear it when we are on a mission anymore."

"Just a second. Ron's right you know there is no reason to play fair with these guys.", Wade told her as he made the connection, "You really should wear it more than you do. I know it's not right to have it on all the time, but on missions…..it could save both yours and Ron's lives."

"I know Wade….I'm just afraid Ron will be exposed Wade. If the villains think they have to step up more….."

"I'll try and come up with something that is very user friendly Kim, but it's gonna take a while.", the genius replied, "if he can break anything in a lair he might be able to destroy something like a suit without trying."

"Thanks Wade."

"Here's your Mom, talk to you later."

"Hi Mom, uh how are you doing?"

"Just fine Kimmie, but you caught me inside a project.", the surgeon explained.

"Ewww Mom, you got your hands in somebody's head?"

"It's what I do honey, now what do you need?"

"Wade's gotta send one of his Wade-bots to the house to get my super suit; Dad's reset the house security higher…"

"Why didn't you call your Father?"

"So don't want to deal with him right now. I'm still a little tweaked at him with all the stuff he pulled on me this summer."

"I will call your Father after I get done here honey. You be safe on that mission."

"I will Mom and thanks, you rock.", Kim disconnected the connection.

X

Aboard the cargo plane that Wade had got Team Possible for its ride Ron asked, "Well KP how's the re-modified Sloth two point oh doing?"

"It's in for some testing by the Tweebs; they want to make sure the grappling beam is working. That's why we needed a ride.", Kim explained very happy that she had a car that could fly…that is when it wasn't in the shop undergoing a test or another modification by the genius twins.

"Yeah I wish they could work the bugs out of it too. I'd like it even more if I had my own car instead of that old crappy scooter."

"Yeah me too, but at least one of us has a car, sometimes it's nice to go out on a date without having to worry about redoing my hair the minute we get where we're going. Anyway I'm not their 'car monkey' anymore. It seems Bonnie earned that title.", the red head laughed.

"Yeah it seemed like all you were doing was running them to JP Bearymore's and other places whenever they got it into their heads they wanted to go to."

Sigh, "I love them, but they can be such Tweebs."

"Sometimes I wish I had little brothers or sisters, KP you don't know how lucky you are…."

"I'd like a little sister, but I don't need any more brothers."

Nodding, then looking to her mission attire, "KP I'm happy you decided to wear the battle suit, in some ways the dwarf is more capable that 'blue boy' and his sidekick."

"Well after that mission against him this summer I want all the advantages I can get. You know you almost got parboiled there. It was scary.", Kim told him as she remembered that mission and how Ron went off on GJ when it was over.

The blond teen quipped, "Yeah 'Ron the roast' is toast; bring all your friends to the barbeque…..fun for all. But I'm serious when I say that I'm glad you are wearing the thing."

"I should have Wade make one for you…."

"Nah KP, if I need protection I got you. Anyway if I had one of those things it'd just be another thing for me to mess up. I had enough of it during football practice. It pinches in some places."

"Not on me it doesn't."

"Wade had my measurements in the nude to get them right; even though it's stretchy it is better in the size it was measured for…..at least that's what Wade told me."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Who took the measurements KP?"

"Mom."

A relieved tow headed teen replied, "OK then, I thought I might have to give a 'talk' to Wade, but your Mom is cool."

"Thanks for being concerned honey.", Kim told her boyfriend as she looked at her Kimmunicator which had the countdown function working at the moment, "OK football hero, we have about ten minutes let's make sure everything is ready."

"Right KP."

XX

_Austria:_

"Hey KP why is Dementor wearing a dress, I thought he was German not Scottish.", Ron asked as they barged in on the German, suffering from a little jet lag.

"Like I would know why he does anything, boyfriend.", Kim snarked as they made their move to nab the black helmeted villain who was wearing a real ugly article of clothing.

Both teens' eyes nearly popped out of their heads as the cat and then the sofa began to attack Kim showing its teeth while she was retrained. The sofa was even showing teeth. Finally with a huge chomp the teenaged heroine was gone.

"Des es **not** eh dress.", the mad midget maniac shouted as different objects attacked the teens.

The cat jumped onto the black sweater that Ron Stoppable was wearing and began to shred it. "KP.", Ron wailed as he began to feel his anger begin to grow. The blond teen flung the feline away from him as the sofa exploded with the glowing blue translucent ball around the white clad teen inside.

The insane German picked up the 'cat' and pushed a button causing a DVD to eject and then tossed the 'cat' to Kim who caught it and absently began to pet it.

Zo it looks like I am in de hot water yes? No there is no hot water for me, I am not defeated Fraulein Possible.", then Dementor backed into what looked like a standalone clothes closet. Rocket motors lit and a hole opened in the ceiling.

"I wonder what that was all about.", Ron mused aloud when he had a funny feeling come over him.

Kim pushed aside some the fur as she noticed a beeping coming from the 'animal'. Seeing a countdown timer Kim tossed the feline aside, grabbed Ron, and rocketed through the same hole in the roof that Dementor had just vanished through.

"See this is why I'm not a cat person.", Ron pointed out as they cleared the roof.

Not saying anything Kim and Ron rocketed away from the building and as far as they could.

The power in the rockets in Kim's battle suit had only just enough fuel to carry the teens for about a hundred yards before setting them down. As they turned, the whole structure began to glow as a blue energy band formed around it just before it disappeared. "Ya know KP I'm getting to like that German bad guy less and less."

"Yeah me too boyfriend, now let's get a ride home. We both have homework and it's a school night."

"Yeah KP, you wanna call Wade while me and Rufus look around and see if the midget left any evidence?", Ron asked knowing that he probably wouldn't get squat.

"Go ahead Ron, I'll catch up in a couple of minutes.", the red headed heroine replied, _'Ronnie sure is getting better.'_

Soon the white clad red head indeed caught up with her partner boyfriend. "Find anything?", she asked.

Ron frowned, "Whatever he used it wiped the place clean. I hope we don't run into more of this KP."

"Well we have a pickup in about ten. Then we have homework to do then get some sleep. The villains didn't waste their time getting busy this year did they?", Kim asked Ron.

"Yeah and we have a game Friday too, this sorta sucks you know. I'm a growing boy.", Ron smiled as he took her hand and squeezed it.

Suddenly the area was bathed in light as the hover jet sent by GJ arrived.

Two hours later the teen pair snuggled in for a nap after they had completed the necessary homework.

XXX

_Lowerton High School:_

"Ladies and Gentlemen please help the Lowerton Lemurs in welcoming the Middleton Mad Dogs to tonight's season opening contest.", the announcer told the fans who already knew that this was the first game of the year.

"First for the defense for the Mad Dogs, at nose tackle number ninety-two Mark Samples, at defensive end number ninety-seven John Mickleson….", the announcer called as the members of the highly touted defense took their positions.

"At linebacker number fifty-three Tank Woodson, at linebacker number forty-nine, Mike Enders…..at free safety number thirty-nine Chris Jones and at strong safety number thirty-five Spiker Ellis.", he finished.

"Now for your Lowerton Lemurs at right tackle number seventy-seven Dave Horsendilley….."

"Do you think Ron is ready for this?", Tara asked, "He looked like a ghost at the rally."

"Stupidable probably crapped his pants T, we are in a world of hurt if we have to depend on him.", Bonnie laughed at the situation that Kim's boyfriend seemed to be in according to her opinion.

"He'll be just fine Bonnie; I'll tell you what if he has a good game you have to give him a kiss on the lips right in front of everybody. With all the fans here and everything.", Kim taunted.

Bonnie's eyes flashed, she hated the blond more than she could imagine, "And what do I get when he acts like a fool?"

Kim knew this was coming and was prepared, "You get to be Captain of the squad for the next game."

The brunette thought more a moment then added, "And the top of the pyramid?"

"Yeah, but the kiss is sooo gonna happen Rockwaller so make sure you take a breath mint and freshen up your lipstick before kissing him, I want evidence and I have my camera in my purse."

"As if…"

"Are you woman enough?", Kim taunted casually wondering what her boyfriend was going to think when he found out.

"_Deal_.", Bonnie laughed thinking she had the red head now, her Queen Bee grin coming out.

Kim frowned at the situation offering her hand to shake on it, "Yeah deal."

The cheerleaders turned their attention back to the field where the referees and the captains from both teams were meeting for the flip of the coin.

"Middleton you are the away team call the flip.", the official instructed.

"Heads", Dave Alberts replied.

The referee flipped the coin after it landed he pronounced, "Middleton you have won the flip, your choices are to Defer, Receive, Kick or Defend a Goal, what's your decision?"

"We choose to Defer until the second half.", Dave replied after Tank whispered in his ear.

[Man you would _not_ believe how many kids screw that up. They 'want to Kick Off' for the 1st half 'cause the "coach said if we win the toss we wants to kick off in the first half", and then the other team receives the kickoff to start both halves. Saw LSU screw that up once in person when Curley Hallman was the head coach. Man was that ever a disastrous five or so years with him coaching the team…btw CB is a rabid LSU fan!...Much to my lament this year.]

After turning to the Press Box and signaling Middleton's decision to 'Defer', which was the same signal as used for 'Incomplete Pass', the Referee turned to the Home Captain, "Lowerton, your options are to Receive, Kick or Defend a goal which do you choose?"

One of the players spoke, "We want the ball."

"Middleton, you will Kickoff, which goal do you wish to defend?"

Dave pointed to one end and the moved his group to place their backs to the goal they were to defend in the first quarter. After setting up and facing the Lowerton Captains standing with their backs to the goal they were to defend, the Referee signaled the Lemurs would Receive to start the first half.

The players shook hands again and headed back to their own sidelines where Barkin and the rest of the team were waiting. "Listen up! We are gonna hit 'em with the defense first. Now let's maintain good coverage and try to keep them back around their thirty.", the brusque coach ordered them.

A minute later the Middleton kicker placed the ball on the tee and paced back to where he would approach the ball to kickoff. The noise rose in the Lowerton Stadium so much so that no one, not even the puny soccer style kicker was able to hear the ball being launched towards the goal line where the Lemur receivers were standing and waiting for the ball.

The Lowerton kick receiver got the ball on the four yard line and took off straight up the field as he had been instructed, trying to get behind the wall as the suicidal Mad Dogs covered the kick while staying in their coverage lanes.

Two starting safeties however were also on the kickoff team and they reached the four man wall just as the receiver did. Both Spiker Ellis and Chris Jones crashed through and knocked the ball carrier down at the thirty-four yard line.

Lowerton came out throwing, wanting to put the Mad Dog defense on its heels. And initially they did have some success. They stacked two flankers to the left side of their formation for shock effect and after the first receiver sprinted off the line on a fly pattern taking the Middleton cornerback with him to stretch the coverage, the second receiver also went down and squared off his pattern to the inside on the first play gaining twenty-one yards on the pass reception.

On the second play the Lemurs just used two wide receivers (one on each side of the formation) and had number 17 slant to the inside to catch the ball just before Tank Woodson tried to take his head off, but gaining another eleven yards getting to the Middleton thirty-eight with Spiker Ellis cleaning up the mess.

Steve Barkin had scouted the Lemurs and noted rightly so that they passed a lot and decided the time was right to blitz the weak side linebacker. Tank Woodson was three yards off the ball when he charged; timing the snap with the quarterback under center. As the tough All-State backer got by the tackle who had his hands full at the moment with the nose tackle slanting along with the end who had looped in towards the middle, causing confusion in the Lowerton offensive line. Tank went through unmolested and in less time than it took the quarterback to say 'oh shit' he found out why Tank was called 'Tank' as he wrapped up number eleven and slammed him to the ground taking the Lemurs back for a six yard loss.

Faced with it being second and sixteen Lowerton came back out to the line this time they were stacked left. "Ollie, Ollie.", Tank called out as he shifted out to cover the under route while one of the linebackers stacked up behind defensive lineman Mark Shambles got close enough to start a relationship with him and touched him to let him know which way the red dog was going.

Mark, being an extremely creative young man, squeezed his hand making it move a little and causing the center to snap the ball a count early. The defensive line each had a look at the ball as it moved and they were off knowing this might be a draw or a screen pass. The linebacker who started it all was in on blitzing the quarterback and was rewarded for his efforts by the Lemur offensive guard grabbing his jersey and pulling him to the ground, although there were no flags tossed. The play went for no gain as the QB had to unload the ball to any friendly pass-eligible jersey or take a chance that what was left of his luck was going to run out faster than he had intended.

Seeing this non call for the holding by the zebras Ernie Roberts threw his hat at the bench and let off a string of words this author can't relate to the audience because this is a 'T' rated story.

Walker Bisbee and Mark Shambles nodded to each other and decided to work their magic again, although they knew there were no flags they understood it was just a matter of time before they made the Lowerton offense blowup, because they knew now that the offensive line was way too weak to keep their quarterback safe from harm. Walker got up and bulled his neck, waiting for the ball to come up the middle so he could eat the lunch of whoever came through. Mark continued to push and make the Lemurs use two linemen to block him knowing that someone would be open to make the play. Walker then moved to the outside to try and get in on the screen pass that Lowerton was now executing.

Already the cornerback was attacking the play as another linebacker slid over to support the safety who was covering the wide receiver.

The quarterback for Lowerton could see the play was diagnosed and also could see that his primary and backup receivers were covered and if he tossed the ball it could be intercepted and begin a very long night for him and his teammates…so he just threw it away over the head of one of his receivers and at Steve Barkin as a partial insult to the big man.

"**Tweet**!", sounded the whistle when the ball hit Barkin out of bounds on the sideline.

The referee signaled the holding call caused by the great play by the defense and Barkin told them that Middleton was declining the penalty.

Now it was third and sixteen on the Middleton forty-four yard line. Steve smiled as he sent in his call for the defense to bring out Samples and put one of the middle linebackers in his place and adding an extra safety who's instructions were to 'play tight'.

Since this was an obvious passing down the quarterback lined up eight yards back to give himself some time. When the ball was snapped the two defensive ends and the backer raced towards the quarterback knowing that they were keeping the line busy while another linebacker had stepped back and just stared into the quarterback's eyes. He waited and waited for the draw play which never came as John Mickleson slapped the ball away from the quarterback who had started to run for his life when the pocket disintegrated from the pass rush. With the ball on the ground bodies were now flying as they tried to recover the fumble on the Lowerton forty-eight yard line.

"**Tweeet**."

"Middleton ball.", the ref said as he signaled the recovery by the Mad Dogs by pointing to the Lemurs goal.

X

Dave Alberts looked at his offense for the first time as they huddled up, "Just like practice men. Pro-set right, thirty-four cross buck on two. Knock the shit outta them Ron so Curt can scare 'em. Ready break!"

"**Break**!", the offense called in unison as they turned and jogged to the line.

Ron glanced straight ahead then left and right as he had been programmed, while Curt Whiney did the same thing. The wide receiver was to the right of the formation and was already in his three point stance.

"Tree-eighty ninnne, treeeee-eighty ninnnne. Set.", Dave called the cadence, "hut…hut."

The mighty Mad Dog line drove straight ahead going for a hole in depth instead of width. Ron crossed and drove up into the line as Dave shoved the ball in his gut then pulled it out. He then reversed his spin and handed it off to the massive fullback who was headed right into the line.

As it was Ron knew he wasn't very big so he lowered his head and shoulders and made it appear that he was carrying the ball. He felt the ball being pulled back and accelerated, picking out his target; his intention to make an impression on his much larger foe.

'Crack!' resounded loudly as the two plastic helmets met, stopping both teens for a moment. _'Gotta get my head to his inside so he can't beat the block.'_, the thought flashed in Ron's mind as he kept his hands inside his frame. For the moment number seven in white had the advantage knowing he didn't need that much time for Curt to begin creating mayhem in the defensive backfield. Cutting off of Ron's block, Whiney was finally pulled down after a six yard gain.

"**Tweet**.", the ref's whistle sounded.

X

"See Kim what did I tell you, they don't even trust your boyfriend to touch the ball.", Bonnie snarked as she yelled, "Go Curt."

The red head frowned as she looked on.

X

"Alright quiet down." Dave told his teammates as they patted Curt on the back, "Pro-set right, thirty five cross buck on one. Ron you just do what you did, I'll bet that linebacker wonders what hit him. Ready, break!"

"**Break**!"

'_I hope, but I wonder what hit __**me**__.'_, Ron mused silently as he broke from the huddle.

Again the offense came up to the line, but this time there was more confidence there.

The offensive line had their hands on their knees and waited for Dave to call the signals.

This time Curt and Ron were switched and again already in their stances.

"Tree-eighty-nine, treeee eiggghhty-nine. Set.", the line were in their stances again as Dave yelled, "Hut."

The massive and talented Mad Dog line fired off the ball as before. Again Ron crossed in front of Curt opening his arms up for the hand off even if it was a fake. As Ron felt the absence of the ball he looked for the first available big guy to try and knock down as instructed.

Since Dave had already spun to fake the ball to Stoppable, he reversed his spin and stuck it in Curt's arms as the monster almost ran over him with his shoulders dropped to make an extremely small target.

Ron's contact point wasn't a linebacker this time, but a defensive tackle that was ready for the contact from the blond as he tried to shut down the running play. Unluckily for him the contact was nearly the same as when Ron broke his helmet and shoulder pads earlier that summer. The two young men stopped for an instant as Ron bounced and then dove back in to sustain his block with a vengeance, knocking the defensive lineman down and out.

By now Curt had already hit and run over the linebacker who had the misfortune of getting blocked by number seven the previous play and was deep into the defensive backfield, looking for a 'D' back to crunch instead of just running to daylight just as he made his move the hole filled up with reinforcements. He made five yards.

X

"What the hell? Who is that number seven?", Jason Brock yelled as two of his defenders were down on the same play.

"Some kid named Stoppable.", an assistant coach yelled back as they and the doctors ran on to the field.

"Why don't we know about him? We know all about Whiney….What's with this Stoppable character, where did he come from?"

X

"See Kim.", Bonnie continued to taunt the red head, "They don't trust your boyfriend with the ball. He's a loser just like he always has been."

Kim didn't respond, but that didn't stop Tara, "Bonnie it's only the second play give him a chance, look at the two blocks he made."

X

The offense huddled up again Dave told them, "Pro-set twenty-four left dive on two. Zebra one. Ready break."

"**Break**!"

Again the offense jogged to the line of scrimmage. This time they were all down in their three point stances.

Again Ron and Curt lined up already in their stances as Dave called out, "Treee-eiggghhhty-nine, treeee-eigggghhhtttyyy-nine, set. Hut, hut."

This time there were no fakes. Curt drove straight ahead looking for a body…_.any_ body on which to lay some smackdown on. And his target was the replacement of the guy he knocked silly the previous play. Unfortunately, the poor underclassman never knew what hit him.

Ron drove straight ahead as he opened his arms for the ball. Keeping both hands on the pigskin, number seven in white lowered his shoulder pads and helmet and sprinted into the small hole. Feeling a grab, the reluctant hero turned his shoulders and kept driving his legs until after a brief moment, he was in the clear.

'_Shit there's a guy.',_ he frowned as time seemed to slow down for him_, 'I gotta stop and stutter step, then go.' _Ron got an unusual look at how the play worked out as he then spun and took off for the sideline, now seeing there was no one between him and the end zone.

In the end it was a foot race as the guy who had developed his mad running away skills found another use for them. Being terrified of Henchmen® for years he quickly extended his lead and was five yards ahead of anyone by the time he crossed the goal line.

The announcer spoke over the audio system, "Touchdown Middleton, the running back is…..uh Stoppable, **Ron** Stoppable."

Ron handed the ball to the referee and jogged back to the Middleton bench with a smile on his face.

X

Kim turned to Bonnie with a smirk, "Freshen up your makeup Rockwaller, you might have to pay off a bet tonight."

"Shuddup Possible.", Bonnie screeched as she realized the ramifications of her bet would come back to haunt her.

X

"Good run Ron.", Dave told the blond as Curt clapped him on the back.

XX

The kickoff unit was back on the field. After the kickoff the Lowerton offense started from their thirty yard line and was obviously looking nervous because their defense had already been scored on.

The Lowerton offense was able to move the ball down to the Middleton twenty-three yard line and had to settle for a field goal.

After Lowerton's kickoff, the Mad Dogs ended up with the ball on their thirty-one.

Dave looked at his guys, and given the option to try it the quarterback called, "Pro-set right seventy-eight option on three, remember we have to get good seal blocks. Ready….break."

"**Break**!", the offense responded as they clapped their hands and turned to jog to the line of scrimmage.

The line was standing with their hands on their knees as they waited for the call to start.

Ron lined up behind Curt in the "I" formation to give the defense another look to help confuse them.

Dave got up under center to receive the snap, "Tree eighty-nine, tree eiggghhtty-nine." The two backs shifted causing the defense to spread out a little.

"Set. Hut, hut…..hut.", Dave yelled in his 'quarterback' voice again.

This time Dave took the ball and offered it to the fullback in what looked like an off tackle play causing the defense to react to the monster who had decimated their numbers earlier, then pulled it back while Curt rushed into the line to create some mayhem.

Then Dave ran along the line of scrimmage as Ron came into view. Dave, seeing the outside linebacker coming in to make the play on him, flicked the ball back to Ron who was trailing behind and to the outside as he streaked by, made the corner and turned up field.

Number seven in white raced up the sideline while the cornerback was being blocked by the wide receiver and it only took a moment for the blond to get by him.

Ron Stoppable glanced up and saw the free safety converging on him so he cut back against the grain and to the interior, all the way to the far end zone pylon. From start to finish the new Middleton running back ran for nearly seventy-five yards in a straight line from the line of scrimmage to the end zone, but over a hundred and twenty yards of field was covered in doing so when he crossed the goal line.

X

"Bonnie that's two touchdowns he scored and if I calculated it right he's rushed for over a hundred yards in the first quarter, alone.", Kim teased as the first quarter ended.

Bonnie Rockwaller moaned, "I'm gonna be sick."

"And I'm gonna be amused I hope I have a full charge on my camera.", Kim laughed as she yelled loudly, "**Go Mad Dogs.**"

XXXXX

Well there's the first quarter of the Lowerton/Middleton football game. Ronnie's already picked up two TDs and a crap full of yards. I wonder if he's gonna be Thursday's hero or the Big Dog?

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Bonnie, Tara, the Tweebs and a whole slew of canon characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not me nor my beta Cajunbear73. We only do this for our and hopefully your enjoyment and not to make any money off this little hobby of ours.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	42. Chapter 42

And Billy Jack it looks like we got us a heck of a football game going on Lowerton right now! Now I must say that I played semi-professional in Europe back in the seventies (and my knees still complain too!) Cajunbear** is** a ref…a real live ZEBRA so things are pretty legal in here. On my end it got rough sometimes and the cheap shots **do** happen but the refs seem to have better control of it (though one Detroit player needs to act better when going for the opposing QB's 'nads…**I** didn't even buy his excuse….oh the finger biting one is real!) So, if someone sticks their hands in your face mask while you are at the bottom of a pile and are trying to gouge your eyes out…..hey dinner time! He'll think twice about doing _that_ again.

Now speaking of the illustrious striped shirt wearing editor I really do have to thank him for all he has done over the years and all he has put up with. First Sentinel103 has posted over 1,260,00 words and all of those have been edited by him. He has also co-wrote with me as Bearsent176, and we are over 400,000 words. So he has done his share!

As most of you know I don't beg for reviews but here are the reviewers for the last chapter and I appreciate every one of them: AJW1970, CB and I both played and CB refs, now I never thought of having Bon-Bon kissing the tweebs…..hey go for it, I'll read it! Prodigy25, yeah poor poor Ron. Something tells me that Stevie boy will get what's coming to him (CB wants to write that part!) So don't worry too much about Steve Barkin! Angelus-alvus, Ron might not get sick though he might have some nightmares later, I sure hope Kim is there to help out.

Jimmy1201, Kim probably thought that she might want the snooty brunette to know there are guys that can just melt ya, will this come back to bite Kim in the arse? Can't say at this point although you have to admit that it **is **canon. Anon, I like the Justine and Big Mike pairing. And Ron just calling KP Kim, maybe he'll call her KS. Uberscribbler, I don't condone killing football players even though there are some who I've disliked. Now there will be body counts, but not right away. You are free to set up a file to keep track though. And the game, hey it's football season.

Levi2000a1, I think that Barkin and Roberts can be classified as low. I think Shego is 26 or 27 during Kim's junior year. And the bad guys…..who are the wanna be bad guys and who are the real ones? CB, yup things are in motion now, but where does it stop? And Ronnie boy is gonna be a legacy, but what kind? I kinda have to write that East Medlin game so Uberscribbler ya gotta endure another one! Temporaryinsanity91, I think Ronnie is gonna be too confused to tear anybody a anything when this happens! Hey another shout about Justine and Mikie….don't worry there will be more about them!

And finally Pbow, Steve Barkin might be type 1 A**hole, but he knows enough to let people with talent do what they do best even if he cuts them down…now you're a smart guy Paul can you tell me what Jacob Rockwaller has over Barkin to make him act this way? Anyway I eventually gotta write the East Medlin game, oh it will be a tough one wait till Ron sees a couple of the guys on the sideline.

Oh one thing, I try to update once a week and I have and I know Bearsent have both getting requests to update more often. It takes me about two weeks to write a chapter of 'TH' and a week to write a chapter of 'SC'. I'd like to go fast, but I am sorta held to this schedule by where I work. You see I work seven days a week and sometimes twelve hours a day. So sometimes as much as I hate to admit it real life takes the front seat, I know it does for CB too. Anyway thanks for keeping with my/our stuff and reviewing, and reading along.

Hey guys this has gone on long enough,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 42

_Lowerton High School Football Stadium:_

It was Twenty-four to Three at when the gun sounded for halftime.

"Alright _girls_, locker room right now move it, _move it!_", Steve Barkin roared moving the Mad Dogs along.

X

"Now is everybody taken care of?", Coach Roberts asked as the team filed into the classroom from the men's room across the hall.

Not hearing anything Barkin took over, "Alberts that **whole** half was sloppy, your handoffs have to be smoother. Ms. Hatchett can do a better job than that. Men we have to be sharper than we are. A team like Lowerton can catch you in a hurry. We get the ball first, now we have to score on our first procession of the second half to put the squeeze on them and then use our ground game to keep their offense on the sidelines." He paused seeing he had his team's attention.

"Defense, they are gonna start throwing the ball all the time downfield. We are gonna go with a four man front with one of the middle linebackers to get some extra pressure on their quarterback. You guys have to get to him, but make sure we watch for screens. We are gonna stay in a nickel coverage now that we got some points on them. Does anyone have questions?", Coach Barkin rattled off his strategy for the second half.

"Does everyone understand what we are going to do here?", Coach Roberts asked again, "Stoppable what is your job?"

"To make as many yards as I can and stay inbounds to run off the clock…no fumbles.", the blond teen replied having had this scenario drilled into his head over the previous weeks.

"That's right. Everybody hear that? We run the clock down and keep it going. No fumbles, we don't screw up. We protect the ball and we win!", Roberts yelled trying to fire up the team.

"Now let's get out there and run the ball right down Lowerton's throat.", Barkin yelled.

XX

Tara looked at Kim and Bonnie, the red head was definitely enjoying halftime. At the moment she was making the teal eyed brunette's life pretty miserable, telling her of the shots she wanted to publish in the student paper scheduled for posting next Tuesday; the shots that featured Bonnie kissing Ron.

'_Kim sure is getting even; I hope Bonnie and Ronnie don't like smacking lips toooo much. That would screw up the whole fall.',_ the platinum blonde mused as she sipped an energy drink. Seeing her Mom and Dad sitting with Josh, Tara made her way over to the stands for a moment.

XX

"Boy Ron sure is doing good Bonnie, I'll tell you what I'm sorta sorry that I have to share him with you this week though.", Kim continued to push Bonnie's buttons for a change.

"Yeah something isn't normal about him, he as some advantage over the other guys and I wonder if it's legal?", Bonnie frowned.

"Well he isn't wearing a HenchCo Muscle Ring ©, he's way too thin and you can spot the results of those a mile away. You can tell when a guy is wearing one, remember when he was muscle bound?"

"Yeah, so that's what it was?"

"Yeah, but we haven't had anything to do with HenchCo ® for quite a while and Ron has been doing good in practice. I guess he's just gotten better.", Kim told her high school arch-rival.

"Sure he has.", Bonnie smirked, "it's going to all come crashing down on him and it's going to take you with it. Stoppable is still a loser."

"He might be a loser, but he's a loser who decided not to prosecute you for assault this summer remember?"

"So…."

"So he's a better person than you Bonnie, but you haven't realized that yet."

"He's not a better person Kim, he's a loser and when you hang out with him so are you….."

"And you will be too since you're gonna kiss him on the lips after the game."

"Uh, don't remind me."

"I won't after you learn how to apologize _nicely _Bonnie.", Kim told her as the crowd began to cheer again with the two teams coming back out on the field.

X

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back for the second half kickoff. Since Middleton won the coin toss they elected to defer and will receive the ball at the start of the second half.", the announcer reminded the fans.

With the kick Middleton was able to bring it back to their thirty-five yard line and the offense came trotting out onto the field and huddled up.

"Pro-set left, twenty-six cross buck on one. Let's see if those guys want to get down and dirty. Ready break.", the brown haired signal caller for the Mad Dogs told them.

"**Break**."

The Mad Dog offense jogged up to the ball, fully intending on intimidating the Lemur defense, knowing that they could do that and send a message to every other team in the state: Middleton was gonna hand you your ass every chance they got.

"Treee eiggghhty-ninne, treeee eiggghhty-nine. Set, hut.", Dave yelled out in that guttural voice that all QBs seemed to have.

The line fired off when the ball was snapped, the center blocked down freeing the offside guard to pull. The tackle stepped to the inside and got his head in front to seal block his man. The onside guard fired off the ball and went in search of a linebacker to knock on his ass.

Curt Whiney crossed in front of Dave who faked the ball to the huge fullback. Curt then crashed into the hole after the guard pulled also looking for a linebacker to run over and stomp into the turf.

Ron again faked for an instant and then turned back and saw the ball with Dave's hand and tried to take the whole arm of his buddy as he sprinted into the six hole, now devoid of any player except the backs of his own teammates. Knowing he wasn't going to get hit for a moment the blond glanced around, saw an opening even larger to his right so he cut back and found he was now ten yards past the line of scrimmage and headed for the pylon marking the goal line. Thirty-seven yards downfield a cornerback finally dragged the reluctant hero and number two member of Team Possible down.

Ron had done his job and stayed inbounds and kept the clock running.

The teams returned to their huddles.

"Alright 'I' right, twenty-five power on three. Let's knock the living crap outta them. Find someone and hit them. Ready, break.", Dave told them as he clapped his hands.

"**Break**."

The line jogged up to the line of scrimmage.

"Treeee eighty-nine, treeeee eigghttty-nine. Set.", the line got down in their stances, "hut….hut, Hut!", Dave yelled and everyone fired off the ball.

"**CRUNCH**."

Nine men in white smashed into the up-till-then vaunted defense of Lowerton. Curt didn't even cross in front to get a fake he just crashed into the line and anything else in his way. The Middleton line was smart enough to know how it could get beat up by the rampaging fullback and were smart enough to let someone be the recipient of his wrath. The Lowerton middle linebacker and Curt met three yards on the Lowerton side of the ball (guess who won?).

That however, was the sideshow as Middleton's number seven, Ron Stoppable turned his shoulder and squeaked through the first layer of blocks. Then in an instant he was in the secondary as he seemed to hop, stumble and regain his footing after he seemed to slip a couple of times. Maybe it was the stadium lighting, but the reluctant hero's feet looked like they had rockets on them.

X

Tank Woodson watched in awe with the rest of his defense as Ron seemed to turn into a white blur as he sprinted past the free safety. "Shit, guys we're gonna be back out in a minute, let's saddle up.", the tough Middleton linebacker laughed knowing what the Lemurs were going through at the moment and being thankful that he was playing for Middleton.

"**Go Stoppable go!**", Barkin yelled as he encouraged the teen he had ridden over the years as the boy just seemed to _stop_ all of his motion, and then in the next instant, was just plain gone.

X

Kim heard the roar of the Middleton fans and turned in time to see Ron break free. _'Oh my Gawwwwd.',_ the red head thought as her boyfriend passed her and the other cheerleaders and was off to the races with two 'D' backs on his tail that easily lost _that_ foot race.

X

The Ref raised his hands signaling touchdown after Ron slowed to a stop after crossing the goal line. The blond tossed the ball to the game official and headed back to the sideline.

As he got there he told Coach Barkin, "Sorry Sir, but I saw the opening. I hope you're not mad."

For once Steve Barkin, former Marine, was speechless.

"N….never mind Stoppable we'll deal with it, get yourself some water.", Barkin stammered wondering what Jacob Rockwaller was going to say about what just happened.

X

"Go Mad Dogs whooooie.", Kim cried out as Tara raised and shook her pom poms in glee both in admiration for her former crush and the chance to see Bonnie get put in her place sometime soon.

The other girls didn't have much to say for Bonnie now knowing the brunette had put her foot into her mouth this time. They didn't want the same treatment by the red head; although Liz began to blush as she thought about the blond teen that just showed he was probably the fastest [white?] guy in Colorado.

XX

The announcer told everyone, "Touchdown Middleton, by ….uh Stoppable."

The announcer, Charlie Gates, turned and asked his partner Mike Davis, off-mic, "Who the heck is that Stoppable kid and how come we've never even heard of him before? What did he do, transfer in?"

"I don't know buddy, but I have a feeling there are about eight or ten _very_ nervous scouts in the stands who are asking the same question right about now.", Mike replied.

"But did he transfer in? I mean how did he just come on the scene? Where did old man Rockwaller and Steve Barkin find this one?", Charlie puzzled as he asked several pertinent questions, the focus of them had just taken off his helmet.

"How many yards does that make for him, then?"

"Number seven had one hundred and seventy-six rushing in the first half,", Charlie said as he checked the stats, "and sixty-three yards receiving."

Mike whistled as he observed, "That's not a bad night's work either and I think he's just getting warmed up."

"Well,", Charlie told him, "I'll bet he's in the papers this weekend and Barkin's gonna be getting some requests for interviews by Monday."

"Yeah it'll be interesting to hear this kid's story."

XX

Middleton lined up to kickoff for the first time in the second half.

Lowerton, because of Middleton's kicking the ball out of bounds, got good field position to start the first offensive series of the second half with.

The Lemurs were able to get eight yards before a pass interference call got them past the fifty, and for only the second time in the game was in Mad Dog territory.

"Come on Ref, yer robbing us.", Coach Roberts yelled, which drew a flag for Unsportsmanlike Conduct on the Middleton sidelines. Steve Barkin just stared at his assistant coach and shook his head muttering. This gave them the ball on the thirty-two. While the penalty was being marked off, Barkin called his staff over to remind them that second penalty like the one just called on them would call for _his_ ejection from the game. The _meaning_ behind that update given, the staff went back to their duties, but not before Steve gave the stink-eye to Roberts.

[Thought I'd bring this in for a little bit of high school football rule seminar to the fans/non-fans out there. Coaches have to walk a Sportsmanship line with the Officials just like the players have to, and there are repercussions to 'Expressing 1st Amendment Rights' on the sideline. Due to the ever-expanding responsibilities placed on Football and Basketball Referees and Baseball Umpires, among others, by the powers that be, we have Judge, Jury, Executioner, ER Doctor Consultant, Psychological and Beat Cop powers in any game, depending upon the role WE are placed in, in the course of a game. And most of us take that seriously. And now that I've climbed down off my soapbox, it's back to the game…CB]

The Lowerton offense put together six more good plays and scored on the vaunted defense causing Steve Barkin to toss his clipboard at the bench where several of his players were sitting. The Zebra (That's Mister Zebra to you, Buster…LOL!) on that sideline just missed observing the events leading up to the sailing office equipment, so he decided to not penalize the Mad Dog Head Coach with a second Unsportsmanlike Penalty on the bench, which would have lead to his ejection from the game.

But a flag for one of the linebackers 'accidently tripping' the Lemur Kicker as he went out of his way to walk by the kicker was thrown by the Official watching the after play activities. The result was a fifteen yard Personal Foul penalty, to be enforced on the Lowerton kickoff, which placed the ball on the Fifty-yard line.

"Hands squad get out there.", Coach Roberts ordered, in hopes of heading off a momentum swing he felt coming for Lowerton.

And Lowerton _did_ try an onside kick, but it was handled by the Middleton special teams.

Dave Alberts led the offense back out on the field and into the huddle, "Ok guys here we go. 'I' right thirty-four power, on two. Ready break."

This time Ron knew he was a marked man and gulped, thinking about what the defense wanted to do with him and in which garbage dump they wanted to bury the remains.

"Break.", the offense called as they clapped their hands and turned to walk up to the line to burn more time off the clock. (Why be in a hurry now?)

Dave stood right behind the center that already had his right hand on the ball, "Treee eighty-nine, tree eighty-eight. Set. Hut…hut. Dave and the whole offensive line moved forward, the line pinching in to form a kind of wedge as Curt Whiney, all two hundred and sixty-eight bone crushing pounds of him sprinted into the line to add his bulk and driving power. Ron Stoppable dove straight ahead to try and pickoff one the linebackers who were now trying to get to the pile _and_ ball carrier when Dave broke free for twelve yards before the free safety plowed in and stopped him.

After they came back out from their huddle, again the Middleton signal caller dropped into his 'Quarterback' voice and yelled, "Tree eighty-nine, tree eighty-nine. Set, hut, hut."

The men of the offensive line fired off the ball making sure they got solid contact. Dave gave a straight handoff to the monster masquerading as a fullback that slammed into the line. Ron just sprinted into the line trying to get someone's attention, which he did as a defensive tackle and middle linebacker hit him high and low. Knowing the mayhem number seven had been doing to them, the strong and free safety both piled in on the blond, both trying to send a message _and_ not really seeing who had the ball as Curt broke free. The lumbering Middleton fullback was able to get fifteen yards carrying two defenders before they finally dragged him down.

"**Tweet**."

Dave ran up behind his team, "Come on huddle up." He could taste blood in the water like the first rate quarterback with a killer instinct that he was.

Once they were all there he told them, "They are starting to attack the middle. Pro-set right, seventy-eight right Curt buddy, make sure you give them a good fake. Ron you're on. On three. Ready break."

"**Break**.", came the response from the other ten.

"Tree eighty-nine, tree eighty-nine. Set hut, hut…hut.", Alberts yelled.

The offense did an initial hit on the defensive line to get their attention while Dave spun around and offered the ball again to the one of the men who had gotten Lowerton's attention, both with yardage gained and bruises inflicted. Curt took the fake and again slammed into the line.

After Dave faked to Curt he stepped back as he had on most plays giving the same look which by now, Lowerton had gotten used to seeing, but now with nothing happening. But this time he had the ball tucked behind his hip and out of view of Lowerton's Defense.

Ron slid out to his left going out to the flat and waited, having done this three times in the game already with nothing happening (only one of those times was it a pass, but to a wide receiver.)

Dave was waiting for Ron to go unnoticed, and after three counts it happened when both the linebackers and the 'D' backs attention were drawn to the rampaging monster in Middleton colors.

Dave glanced at Ron then tossed him the ball out in the flat where the former Middleton Mad Dog Mascot was able to get to it and was at full speed when he caught it.

By the time the defense reacted to the threat Ron was already twenty yards downfield and streaking past Coach Barkin and the rest of the team on the sideline. Before he was able to score again he was driven out of bounds on the Lowerton twelve when a cornerback and a safety caught the blond.

"**Tweet**."

XX

On the sidelines the cheerleaders were ecstatic….well except for a certain teal eyed and shapely brunette who could see she was going to have to pay off a bet and maybe lose a couple of rungs on her precious food chain in the process.

"Oh Bonnie make sure you use mouthwash.", Kim taunted when she turned and saw the shocked young woman just standing there with her mouth agape.

"Huh?"

"I don't know where yours has been and I wanna make sure Ronnie doesn't come down with anything. I have plans for him later in the weekend. And I don't think Barkin wants him getting sick either after this game either.", the cheer captain clarified.

For once the snarky Queen Bee of Middleton didn't have a comeback and Tara just giggled.

Kim turned her attention back to the crowd and raised her pom poms, "**Go Mad Dogs**."

XX

In the huddle Dave quieted tem down, "Alright Curt, _Buddy_, let's give Ron a break. Pro-set left, thirty-five dive on one. Ron you go out to the left again like you're on another swing pass. We got their attention that we can hurt them in more ways than one."

The tiring defense was in no shape to take on Curt as he got another handoff and punished them with a bone crushing run.

In the end Dave threw the ball into the end zone where a wide receiver was waiting for it, giving Middleton another TD. Both Curt and Ron stayed in to block since the Lowerton goons were beginning to get nasty. And the late hit in the end zone well after the play was over backed them up even more.

After a squib kick Lowerton got the ball on their fifteen yard line.

Steve Barkin began to pull his starting defense knowing that he didn't want to risk injury with a slew of tough games coming up before the bye week. But the younger kids weren't nearly as tough and big as the starters and Lowerton left their starters in the game, so right now the most important thing was to get out of Lowerton with both a win and no injuries to key members of his team. If they kept their wits about them the Mad Dogs would steal a much needed win from their rivals.

The Lemurs began to throw the ball against the unseasoned youngsters and were getting some yardage now.

The second string was being picked to pieces now and Lowerton was showing how they could intimidate smaller and slower players. Dave Alberts spoke up, "Coach they haven't pulled any of their first string yet, shouldn't we put some of our first teamers in on 'D'?"

"Not yet, Alberts. Let's see what the kids got."

The youngsters gave up a touchdown, but it took Lowerton ten plays to get there. The score was Middleton thirty-eight and Lowerton seventeen.

Barkin called out, "Hands team to receive."

Again it was an onside kick and Middleton was able to handle the pigskin, they came up with the ball on their own forty-two yard line.

"Johnson take your unit and get in there, use dives and powers move it.", Coach Roberts looked at Coach Barkin, who nodded wanting his second stringers to get some playing experience against a good team.

The backs were, at fullback Jamie Singleton, and taking Ron's place was Tom Berry. "Alright huddle up.", Benny Johnson called, "Just like practice."

Truth be told, Johnson, Berry and Singleton were all a year or two from being ready to play against what were, in some cases, fully grown men. That is, if they even knew.

"Listen up guys, pro-set 'I' thirty-three right on two.", Benny Johnson told them, "Ready break."

"**Break**."

The second string of the Middleton Mad Dogs looked a lot like the veteran first team players except they were smaller and didn't quite carry themselves with the same swagger. Johnson stood behind his center and barked, "Three eighty-nine, three eighty-nine. Set, hut…hut."

The much smaller line looked like high schoolers up against college players, but they drove off the line using the techniques that had been drilled into them over the summer. Some had spent Junior Varsity ball together and had been doing this for five years by now.

True they weren't as successful, but they put their hearts into the effort against the highly rated and older young men. And this, besides saving his starters, is want Barkin and Roberts wanted to see….just how good his reserves were.

Singleton dove into the much smaller hole and kept his legs driving before the Lemur defense was able to shut the sophomore down and throw him back. Berry ran out into the flat trying to create the illusion that Middleton was going to try the same play that Stoppable had just pulled on them. This time a safety shadowed him ready to pounce once the ball came his way.

"**Tweet**."

The younger guys jogged back to the huddle forgetting that they were trying to work on the clock. Benny told them as they huddled up, "Quiet down, 'I' right, twenty-three power on three. Come on let's show everybody what we're made of. Ready break."

"**Break**!"

As the much younger (in some cases) kids began to line up there was a gunshot signaling the end of the third quarter.

The team headed for the sidelines for moment's worth of instructions. Barkin told his quarterback, "You're doing fine, just remember nothing risky unless **I** call it, Johnson. Understand?"

"Yes Sir.", the young and naive young man replied, having no idea what he was facing.

"Good, this time pro-set twenty-seven sweep. Make sure that you tell em to remain inbounds."

"Yes Sir."

Roberts watched with a smile as Barkin lowered his voice, "Good kid, he listens and wants to achieve I wish I had a dog like him." Of course Steve Barkin didn't look around him to see if anyone else could hear, so he missed the unruly hair and big ears of Ron Stoppable. The look of amazement on his face as the realization hit him that the man he had been afraid of for the last three years had a very jaded outlook much like a villain who resided in his own head.

"Alright huddle up.", Benny yelled raising his right hand to show the new center where he wanted them.

After they got into place the young signal caller told them, "Change of plans. Pro-set right, twenty-seven sweep…on two, Berry makes sure you stay inbounds." Ready break."

"**Break**."

The younger offense lined up as the QB began his cadence.

"Three eighty-nine, three eighty-nine, set. Hut, hut.", Benny crisply yelled.

This time the off guard pulled having time to do so as the center after snapping the ball blocked down on the defensive tackle over him just he had been taught, not quite realizing all this was being caught on tape by both Middleton and other scouts as per agreement between schools. Said pulling guard moved along the line of scrimmage and turned the corner.

The young fullback took the faked handoff and was right behind the guard as he crashed into the line trying to get a piece of a linebacker. The running back was almost at full speed (he didn't quite have the acceleration as the first team running back…but then who did?) when he took the handoff and headed for the hopeful opening.

After giving the ball off Benny drifted back to look like he was going to throw trying to give his 'men' one count more of indecision on the defense's part to help give them an edge.

The running back made it five yards downfield before being stopped by both safeties and one linebacker.

Knowing that Barkin didn't want the ball in the air to give Lowerton a quick chance at scoring Benny told his guys, "Here we go right up the gut, 'I' right twenty-two cross buck on three. Ready break."

"**Break**."

Again the QB went through the cadence as he had been drilled and the line fired off. This time, however the defense smelled it out and two linebackers and the free safety all blitzed right up the middle and stacked the poor running back up and drove him back.

Barkin had no choice and had to punt.

After Lowerton got the ball back Roberts sent his nose tackle and two of his first team linebackers in to slow down the upcoming Lemur attack. Lowerton indeed was slowed, but they still drove the ball until they got down to the Mad Dog twenty-three yard line when they stalled and had to settle for a field goal.

Still Steve Barkin didn't want to use his first team offense, content in the knowledge that Lowerton had used over half of the fourth quarter to get just three points. He was still happy with resting his men.

Still this effort, though somewhat more successful than the previous one, netted Middleton only yards gained. And it also let them take another five minutes off the clock. So when Lowerton got the ball back they knew their back was against the wall and they decided to pull all the stops.

Roberts told his defense just before they took the field, "Keep their receivers in front of you. Line don't stunt, they are ripe for a screen or a draw play."

Lowerton hit the field wanting to get back at the smaller and less experienced kids and they set out doing it, by spreading the line splits by another yard.

"C'mon Coach let me and the guys in.", Tank Woodson pleaded as he watched the younger Mad Dogs being pushed around now by the Lowerton offense.

The kids though were gaining valuable experience against a real tough team and, besides the win, that's what the coaches really wanted right now.

Tank and most of the rest of the first team defense watched as Lowerton had to use another seven plays to get into the end zone.

"Line up for another onside kick….hands team get out there.", Barkin yelled after the extra point.

This time Lowerton crossed Middleton up and put the ball deep. Since most of its players were up close for the onside kick there was no one to block and the Mad Dogs got pinned deep.

Barkin held up his backup quarterback for a moment's worth of instructions, "Johnson, run the ball off tackle. We still have some clock to eat up before we can get out of here with a win." Steve Barkin knew he was putting immense pressure on the youngster, but he had faith that his guys could do the job. If they did, it would pay dividends in games later in the season.

"Yes Sir Coach.", he told Barkin as he turned to jog out to the huddle.

"Alright guys here we go for all the marbles.", Benny told his guys in the huddle, "Pro-set left, twenty-seven counter on three. On three he reminded them. Ready break."

"**Break**.", the team turned and jogged to the line of scrimmage.

"Tree eighty-nine, treeeee eighty-nine. SET, hut hut…hut.", Benny Johnson barked as Jamie Singleton dove into the line and the onside guard and tackle as well as the center blocked down freeing the offside linemen to pull.

Tom Berry took one step to his left and then he turned to his right and made a straight line towards the seven hole. The backup running back picked up four hard-won yards before being driven down.

"**Tweet**."

Benny waited for them to get back to the huddle, "We have to get a first down guys; the first string is counting on us. Pro-set left, thirty-five power on three. Let's keep it going. Ready break."

"**Break**."

Again the Middleton Mad Dogs jogged to the line and settled in with their hands on their knees like they had been drilled.

"Tree eighty-nine, tree eighty-nine. Set, hut, hut-hut.", Johnson snapped out with **his** quarterback voice.

The line jumped out of their stances knowing they had to get the defensive line to move back. The fullback Jamie Singleton took the ball and headed for the five hole, which just closed up creating a jam of big guys and a pile. The young running back, Tom Berry plowed in to try and get the mass of meat and bone heading in the direction that they needed to go and Jamie slid off to the side of the pile for a gain of another four yards.

The young running back was forced back and got his leg caught under him and twisted his ankle.

"**Tweet**.", the whistle sounded.

The play stopped and the players got up….except for young Tom Berry.

"Tweet! Tweet! Injury timeout.", the Ref shouted, calling for the Middleton Coaches and medical staff to run on the field.

As the doctor checked out the sophomore Barkin asked, "How are you doing?"

"I think I hurt my ankle Coach."

"We'll get you taken care of son."

After a few minutes a couple of trainers under the supervision of the Doctor helped Berry up and off the field.

Steve Barkin called out then lowered his voice, "Stoppable, Ambrose get in there. Listen son we need two yards. Have Johnson toss the ball about eight yards down the field to Ambrose, we haven't used him but a couple of times and he has good hands. Now get in there and get me a first down so we can finish this game out."

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied as he and number eighty-five entered the game.

The Mad Dogs huddled up and Benny spoke, "Big play time guys, we gotta get a first down. Pro-set left, eighty-nine ten yards, on one ready break."

"**Break**.", came the reply.

Benny lined up behind the center giving the look of a running play and hoping the Lemurs were going to bite on it, "Treeee eighty-five, treeee eighty-five. SET, HUT."

This time Benny drifted back and faked to Jamie Singleton as Ron slipped out to the left to pick up a linebacker who was blitzing. Benny could see that the Lemurs now had a full blitz package in play…and they were all coming.

Ron popped the linebacker just as one of the Lowerton safeties got to Benny knocking the ball out of his hands. The blond teen turned and raced for the ball which was rolling on the ground and ended up being kicked by one of the offensive linemen who saw the loose ball.

Number seven scooped the pig skin up off the ground and secured it while he tried to find an opening. Realizing he was going towards his own goal line Ron looked over his shoulder as another defensive player grabbed at him. Still running towards his goal line, Ron tried to turn but had to dodge tacklers and he noticed that he was getting close to getting knocked down and tackled in his own end zone.

'_Crud this is no good.'_, the blond member of Team Possible grunted to himself as he spun and dodged at the same time not considering how he was able to pull it off.

XX

"Oh lookie Kim, your boyfriend is gonna be the goat this time.", Bonnie laughed hoping to win the bet, "I hope they _crush_ him."

"Don't count Ronnie out yet Rockwaller.", Kim barked back as she saw her boyfriend reverse his field, spin and dodge a Lowerton player all in the same motion, which left not only her but the entire stadium (except for the players on the field speechless for a second.

XX

"Just get Stoppable to step out of bounds we can kick it away and put in the first team defense.", Roberts offered to Coach Barkin.

Steve replied, "Let's see how this pans out. That kid is gonna give me a heart attack."

XX

Ron took off towards his own bench and line of scrimmage avoiding the nine members of the Lemur squad before he cut back and swiveled his hips and gave a head fake. Now he was heading directly for the Lowerton sideline. Seeing the world about to crash down on him, with a yell, the blond took off down the sidelines about thirty yards further from his goal line as a younger player from the Lowerton sideline dived onto the field trying to knock the former Mad Dog down.

Stoppable 'felt' rather than saw the player coming off the sideline, and twisted, doing did his 'Payton' move where he just hesitated, then plowed ahead again as a flag was in the air from the observant Ref who was, by now, getting winded from chasing him around the field.

'_I gotta find more space and get totally free before someone kills me.',_ the concerned running back in Middleton white fretted as he dodged the threat from the sidelines then headed downfield picking up speed again.

Now in all this time, of which was only maybe twenty seconds or so, the first four spent heading for his own goal line, the rest as Ron made his way to the Lowerton end zone, he could finally see the end it sight. And after one more quick zig and then a zag, the reluctant hero of Team Possible dashed the last twelve yards to pay dirt as the game ending gun sounded.

When Ron turned around, he could see that all but two of the Lowerton players who were on the field had collapsed from chasing the running fool who covered almost two hundred yards after his fumble recovery for a roughly eighty or so run to the Lemur goal line. And, except for the flag on the player who came off the Lowerton bench, no other flags had been thrown. So as an exhausted Zebra, who actually made it to the end zone after Ron did, held up his arms to indicate touchdown, the Referee indicated the penalty for illegal entry by a Lowerton substitute into the game would be declined.

At that point, the Middleton fans erupted onto the field and lifted Ron on to their shoulders.

X

After it was over and they set Ron Stoppable, Middleton's newest football hero, down a petite red head walked up and took his hand and his helmet. "How does it feel to be the new Mad Dog hero?", Kim asked and then gave him a light kiss on the lips. Though they were off _their_ school grounds, yet they were still _at_ a school function.

After the buss, Ron had on his biggest goofy grin, "KP you keep doing that and I would take all those monsters on even if I wasn't wearing anything."

"Come on honey let's get you back on the bus the guys are leaving and it's getting late."

"Yeah we'd better.", Ron said, then took a whiff of himself, "Mannn I gotta get a shower, being scared outta your wits is a stinky business. How can you stand me?"

As they walked to the bus Kim replied, "Remember who I was with on the sideline all night, my brothers and little 'Miss Nose Up in the Air."

"Oh yeah, I'd rather be chased by those goons out there than have to go through what you did. So how did your brothers do?"

"Fine, Mom and Dad already picked them up and are headed out to get something to eat. You know I got a victory surprise for you."

"What's that?"

"It's a surprise honey, but you have to take the bus back to school and get a shower. But I'll give you a hint Mom gave us till Midnight on my curfew."

"Ok KP, uh here is my bus and I gotta go, I'll see ya back at school."

"Sure Ronnie.", Kim wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and gave him another quick kiss which drew a bus load of hoots and whistles from those on board.

Steve Barkin appeared at the door of the bus and snapped at the two teens, "Come on Stoppable or I can and will give you both laps and detention. Move it."

"Uh sure Coach, bye KP.", Ron stepped on board before the doors shut.

Kim turned to Liz and Tara and handed the platinum blonde a twenty, "OK take her to Bueno Nacho. I'll make sure Ron shows up."

Liz replied, "Do you want Bonnie in her uniform or not?"

"In her uniform, this is no peep show.", Kim snorted not really wanting Bonnie and Ron in the same room naked. If the rumors were true the teal eyed brunette had not been with anyone since Brick Flagg left town and she was getting 'itchy', so Kim didn't want her boyfriend's first _experience_ to be with someone like Bonnie.

"I meant street clothes Kim, not uh naked or anything.", the 'other' red head clarified.

"Oh sorry, anyway get something to eat and Ronnie and I will be there after he gets showered.", Kim informed them, "I'm going to school to pick him up after I go to the drug store."

Tara looked at her friend with the wheels turning in her mind, "Uh Kim are you sure…."

"I'm only going to get some mouthwash Tara, why?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all.", Tara blushed, remembering the conversation and her own filthy mind, "I'm gonna have Josh meet us there. Can't have too many boys you know."

"I only need one."

XXX

_James Possible's car:_

"Anne I was thinking.", James Possible looked into the rearview mirror to see what his sons were up to.

"What are you conjuring up now oh husband of mine?"

"Well since you're going to be leaving in a couple of weeks for Denver, I have an idea for some family fun.", the rocket scientist informed her.

Anne sat back and groaned to herself just wanting to relax and maybe do some shopping for some things she was going to need for her extended stay in Denver.

James continued, "We haven't gone fishing for a while. It wouldn't take that long."

Anne thought, '_Oh well_.', sigh, "I suppose we and the boys could go with you tomorrow."

"Anne I was thinking more about all weekend.", James replied then added, "And we have to make sure Kimmie-cub is going with us, it will be fun."

"You know very well that Kimmie has the whole weekend planned around Ronald…"

"She'll have him all year Anne, this will be some great time. The great outdoors, fresh fish….I'll even clean them."

"I suppose we could invite Ronald…."

"No, not Ronald.", James was adamant, "He's _not_ family Anne. You think he is….but come on he really isn't and we should stop saying that he is.", James knew he was pushing the envelope while he was trying to win this important point that he was going to hinge the whole school year on. And to do that he was counting on Anne doing some of what the counselor said.

"He is my third Son James, and I don't care what you say about him, but Mothers need their children. Even if Kimmie and he don't go the distance he will always be my blond haired boy. He's almost lived at our house, so he will be included if he desires. The counselor already told us that it's the right thing to do."

The rocket scientist grit his teeth as he thought about the situation and muttered, "And if I knew how much trouble he was going to be I would have walked him back home twelve years ago and told him to never return."

"What did you say?", Anne seeing the anger in her husband knew that this wasn't over yet and was mulling the decision on whether to go to Denver for the training or not.

"Nothing Dear, it's just I want my family around me for maybe one last time."

Anne avoided the guilt trip he was laying on her then asked, "Did you ever talk to Ronald and Kimberly after we got back? You know you promised…."

James frowned, "Ah no, not yet. I have been busy with that new deep space capsule and I think Kimmie-cub and Ronald have been very busy at school. I promise to talk to them soon."

"I'd like to be there for this conversation…."

"Annie with their schedules and mine I might not be able to talk to them until after you leave…sigh, there's just no reason for you to trouble yourself with this little problem."

"Then maybe I should tell the hospital that they should look elsewhere for a new Chief of Staff. I can see _we _still have 'issues' adjusting to Kimberly and Ronald being boyfriend and girlfriend, and I just don't feel like leaving these things to fester until I return. I'm just not sure that I will like or trust your decisions."

The rocket scientist thought frantically seeing his whole plan going to fall apart, "Uh Anne…I uh guess you're right. We'll talk to them with the counselor present, if that makes you happy…."

"It makes me _happier_, but I think we need to spend some time on this and considering the current state of affairs. I want this little drama resolved _before_ I go to Denver, I am going to be very busy and I won't have time to worry about dealing with this little 'Agony County' episode that _you_ have created."

James' eyebrows furrowed showing he wasn't any kind of poker player and knowing that to win the war he was going to have to lose a battle or two, "You are right of course. Kimmie-cub and Ronald need to be included, but he shouldn't come with us this weekend."

"I know I'm right James I am a brain surgeon and I'm used to dealing with the mind. You are used to dealing in black and white while I am trained to handle the gray areas.", Anne turned around to talk to the twins as they had their first game as the 'Pound Puppies' then she instructed, "Now turn in to the Burger Barn parking lot, it doesn't look too busy."

"Boys how did you like doing your routine in front of all those people?"

XXX

The two men sat in the bar looking over their beers, the younger of the pair had to show his ID to get served. "Well Uncle what do you think now?", the younger one inquired.

Otto thought for a moment then lowly replied, "We could have had the girl at any time. We might have had some collateral damage, but could live with that. We could have taken down her part of the team….The boy is interesting. We might have gotten him with only having two or three extra casualties, but there has to be a better way. The problem is that I don't think we could get both of them unless they are together. Once we got one the other would be alerted and so would any Police agencies. Then they would be hunting us instead of them."

"So Uncle, are you coming around to seeing it the way I do?"

"Yes, your way might indeed be the best, but I still want to have our guys trained in case someone gets a lead on us and we have to abruptly finish the contract."

"Good I will begin making plans then. This will ensure me of having a warm body instead of a cold one.", the leader replied, "Also there are some interesting 'other' bodies there that might make the wait interesting."

"Nephew _that_ is what is always on your mind. One of these days it will get us all hung. You know we had to eliminate that girl at the Chateau, she did struggle but it was satisfying. It does something good inside of me when I share a moment like that with one so beautiful as she breathes her last. One of these days they will find her and if they do it soon enough there will be some DNA left. Maybe we can handle this little girl the same way and complete this mission the way our clients never expected."

"Maybe we will do just that, if I get my chance we will have every opportunity to do so, but we only have to eliminate one member to break up the team."

"Hans we should take the girl. She is the problem."

"Uncle I do not wish to permanently deal with her, call me a romantic but the gentleman should be the one who offers his existence instead of the female. If things work out she will despise her existence when we are through…."

"Or we may turn her into a vengeful bitch, have you thought of the woman scorned?"

"She will be broken. I have studied both teenagers….she is the greater danger, [Boy they ain't done their research on Ron have they?] but without the boy she will soon destroy herself. She has few restraints. Kim Possible will be broken in a short while once she finds herself alone against the world. Her anchor will be gone and she will be the prey of every one of her enemies. She will either perish or be forced out of the game and we and our clients will win.", the younger man informed his Uncle confidently.

"It is good to be so confident Nephew. I hope it ends as you foresee."

"It will, now what is the local brewer's offering? I am thirsty."

"You should wean yourself off for a while, teens here cannot drink like the ones back home and we….no not we, you have to fit in and it will be fun to watch it and will be worth all of our efforts.", Otto laughed.

"We all have to make sacrifices for the good of the mission Uncle, but when we are done we can celebrate."

"I will celebrate every night Hans."

"I will have fun too and I look forward to completing the mission. Then for the next one our fees will go up.", Hans smiled as he raised his glass, "To the victors belong the spoils."

Otto muttered as he worried about his glib relative, "As long as we don't get caught, remember that and we can drink more beir when it's over."

XXX

Bueno Nacho:

"KP what's the big surprise that you promised? You're 'rents aren't gonna let us snuggle any time soon are they?", the blond football hero asked as they entered their favorite eating establishment with Rufus perched on Ron's shoulder.

"Well honey, it's not that good, but it's not too bad either.", Kim hinted as she rubbed her cheek on his upper arm.

Ron looked up and saw some of his old teammates from the cheer squad, "Hey girls how did you like the game? We sorta got lucky tonight, Lowerton was pretty tough."

"We had a good time and our fans enjoyed the game though I don't think we're gonna be that welcome in Lowerton for a while.", Liz told Ron as she gave Bonnie a little elbow.

Ron replied then offered, "I guess. Now does anybody want anything from the counter? I'm hungry and I know Rufus is…I mean he hasn't eaten for about five hours."

"Ronnie?"

The bond turned, "Yeah KP."

"You were great tonight…"

"I got lucky the other guys did all the work.", he responded not knowing that there was someone behind him until a small hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

Before the lightning fast reflexes of the reluctant teen hero could even take over, two arms wrapped around his shoulder and a pair of lips latched on to Ron's. The sidekick's mind just sorta melted down before it had a chance to reboot and come back online.

As this happened he realized who as attached to his face and Ron was able to push her back a little. "Bonnie?", the Loser of Middleton High gasped, "Kim….KP!", look on his face turned from amazement to horrified as he knew that he had just stepped in '**IT'** big time.

From behind Ron Stoppable Kim's voice chipped in, "Enjoy it honey, you won the bet…well I won the bet, but you did too."

Finally after another kiss, this time with the brunette trying to slip her tongue in Stoppable's mouth, he was able to pull away, "What damned bet KP?"

"If you flopped tonight Bonnie would get to be Captain for the next game, if you played good she would have to kiss you in reward for a job well done.", Kim replied, "With pictures being taken to record the event for posterity of course."

"Is that good enough Possible?", Bonnie Rockwaller coyly inquired, while trying to fight a strange feeling that ran up her spine when her tongue touched the blond's.

"Tara, Liz what do you think?"

Liz thought about it for a moment, "One more, but this time really get into it."

The former Middleton Mad Dog frowned, "What am I a piece of meat?"

"No honey, more like a choice steak, very prime and quite _rare_.", Kim informed him, "_And_ you're all mine."

"Well OK….I'm gonna have 'issues' with this for a while, but I'll do anything for you KP."

Kim offered, "I'll comfort you honey, we have all weekend to spend together. I promise you'll like it."

"OK KP since you put it that way, I'm ready now….but do me a favor next time let me know first, Ok?", Ron reached in and pulled lil Miss Rockwaller into an embrace that, after that night, was always in the back of her mind.

XX

The Possible Home:

"Kimmie is that you?", Anne called as she heard the front door open.

"Yeah Mom, are you guys still up?"

"Yes we are we just got finished loading the car all that we have to do is put your stuff in it."

"Load the car? What's going on?", the younger red head inquired knowing she might not like the answer.

James popped his head in the family room, "Pack up Kimmie-cub we are going fishing for the weekend."

"What? Mom…Dad you know I had the weekend planned with Ronnie, we haven't seen each other almost all summer, this was a chance to spend some time together.", Kim rattled off her reasons this was bothering her.

"Honey the therapist thought it would be good to spend a family retreat and even though we just virtually spent the summer together, I have to agree with her.", Anne told her daughter.

"Damn.", Kim muttered under her breath more than a little unhappy at the moment, then she brightened, "OK it will be alright, it doesn't matter where Ron and I are as long as we are together. I gotta tell him to pack and get Rufus ready."

James frowned this time, "No Ronald, no Rufus, only Possibles. Need I remind you that Ronald is not a Pos…."

"James shut your trap and go back to the garage.", Anne instructed knowing he was going to make this worse and cause more animosity then was really needed in the house.

Then to Kim, "This is really important to your Father honey…and to me. You will have Ronald all to yourself in a couple of weeks."

Sigh, "OK Mom, but you play dirty. I'll go pack and then call Ron and cancel our weekend. He's gonna be a little torqued at this, but I'll try to smooth it over."

A very disgruntled Kim Possible trudged upstairs and pulled her duffle bag out of her closet and tossed a couple of capris and a few shirts a hat and a few other things into it and lugged it downstairs. She opened the hatch and tossed it inside and marched up to her Father and through grit teeth told him, "I am not happy about this, but I am doing it for Mom. Just so you know I haven't forgotten what you did this summer trying to break me and Ronnie up. You. _Will_. Make. This. Up to him." Kim then turned on her heel.

"Kimmie-cub…."

"That boy that you so dismiss just tonight in his first game did more than Brick Flagg _ever_ did….and he's in college playing football. And you know the reason that Ron is playing?", Kim paused seeing the shake of the head, "**He** went out because he wanted to do something for **me**. He doesn't really even like the game, he just wants to do **this** to make me proud of him and **what** do **you** do?", Kim paused, then answered her own question, "You're _just_ like all the others cutting him down."

"Kimmie-cub where are you going?", he asked as he saw her heading for the door.

With tears in her eyes Kim replied, "I am going to my lover's house and kiss him and remind him that I love him with all my heart. THEN I am going to inform him that we will **not** be spending the weekend together.", she said as she sniffled. Then with a fire in her eyes, "You know he had dinner reservations and dancing and a movie setup for this weekend? He did **all** this just to welcome me home.", she said with sadness and loss of the plans her boyfriend made just for her.

Then with a anger rising within her, "But sometimes, _Father_, you make me sick, but I want you to know one more thing…when Ron asks me to be his wife, I am gonna accept. And when I walk down the aisle to Ron as he's standing in front of his Rabbi, you will _**not**_ be escorting me to him, nor will you have the _**right**_ to give me away. I am taking that from you because of your self-motivated decision to _destroy_ what we have for each other."

This time James Possible, super genius and rocket scientist knew enough to keep his mouth shut, knowing that this time he might have just alienated his daughter permanently. As the door slammed shut, he decided to watch his step with this for a while, and that he needed to take time and think all of this through more carefully.

XXXXX

So the Ron's first football game is in the books and he has done amazingly well. So this means that Ron Stoppable is out of Marianas Trench where he ended up being a small fish in a very big ocean right? Surrrrrre, you guys should know me better than that! Anyway, I don't think Kim really cared for her Daddy making another incursion into her love life, now I can say that after this James is reevaluating his actions concerning the pair…..so I just wonder how that is going to turn out.

Before we go any further I simply must say that Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, James and Anne Possible are canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' and are owned by the show's creators and the Disney Corporation not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. Not only that but we don't even make any money off this little hobby of ours…..yeah I know that tanks big time but that is the way of the fan fic world.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	43. Chapter 43

Hi everyone and with Christmas coming up Merry Christmas to you all.

Now in the last chapter Ron was playing football and he did alright. Of course everyone ….. well almost everyone commented on the bet between Kim and Bonnie. Now who really won the bet? I out to take a poll but who knows what I'll hear.

Now there is going to be one little tid bit in this chapter so I'd better get to the reviews and stuff. Reviewers: Cajunbear, yeah there's gonna be some fireworks. And you better believe that Kimmie is gonna keep an eye on Bon Bon after this. With Daddy Possible and Kim…welllll we'll just have to wait and see. Taechunsa, you are right Kim doesn't really want her Daddy in her love life. OMG I'm gonna pass 'War and Peace' dang I should have broken it down into five books. Uberscribbler, yup James is in the mutt house. What can he do? Now I've promised James is re-evaluating his thinking process and there are things going through his head. Should the rocket scientist be on drugs? Hey not my call!

Jimmy1201, I raised the bar for 'High School Evil'? Uh I don't think we're even there yet. Yeah I sure hope that James is using his slide rule to double check everything. Levi2000a1, hey a vote for going softer on James….yippppie and thanks about the football rules. CB likes to make sure everything is up to date! Now remember James might have needed that to get through his thick skull so we'll just have to see where it goes. Angelus-alvus, James will find out quite a bit, but that's in book 2. And don't worry about football, I played nose tackle and I can tell you that it was like being in a bar fight about every two minutes…lots of mayhem.

Anon, you are not the only one who calls zebras zebras, now some of us use extra adjectives but we still call them zebras. Now I think Kim is gonna realize that she has to keep an eye on Bonnie, but you don't have to worry for the first dance! Guest, Jacob Rockwaller has nothing to do with drilling for oil. Now will there be the big D between Anne and James? Well that's a sub-plot and I'm just not sure where I want to go there yet. Ols Soldier, mannn there is just too much to comment on here…..the only way is over a bottle of Scotch in some out of the way place!

Whitem, go ahead everyone else does….oh and thanks. Have fun with your contest. I'm not sure I'll have something….but I'll try. TemporaryInsanity91, Now I have to admit sometimes James acts like an a**hole, but there IS a reason for this. Uh and being mad at Bonnie, Ron was sort of in shock!

Anyway thanks to the reviewers, readers and followers I appreciate it.

And I want to plug Whitem's Snow Daze Contest, I wrote for it last year. Go for it guys.

Now I want to thank Cajunbear73 for all his work over the years, without him you'd be reading 'See Spot Run'.

And now we gotta get this show on the road.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 43

_The Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron looked at the note, shook his head and thought_, 'Another conference….crud. Well I got KP all to myself this weekend so it will be great.' _Then he set his buddy down, the little guy was almost starved having eaten only eleven times that day. The last one only an hour previously at Bueno Nacho where Ron got a surprise which was caught for posterity, "Come on buddy let's cut some cheese up for you. Looks like you're losing weight."

"Hnk cheese, yaaayyyy.", the pink rodent raised both fists….err paws in victory as he began a dance.

"Yay cheese! I thought that would get your attention. Remember, you eat_ after_ I slice, ok? And this time let me finish before you scarf. Anyway I'll be up in my closet meditating buddy, so let me know when you're done.", Ron informed his naked mole rat while doing the chore.

Ron, catching the chittering, cocked his head and nodded, "Yeah KP loves me and it's all good. Even with that prank on Rockwaller. _'Course it was better after we left and got to spend some time alone, but you know how my luck is…..stupid 'Ron Factor',_ when GJ coined that phrase I knew there was going to be no end to the grief."

Rufus seemed to be amused by what happened as he seemed to giggle while grabbing onto a slice of aged cheddar. "I gotta check the answering machine to see if I have to put a few hours in this weekend at Smarty Mart.", Ron informed his buddy not really understanding talking to a rodent was unusual since he had been doing it for years. (If Ron had realized he was picking up on thoughts from Monkeys when he fought Monty Fiske because they were always around he would have really freaked out.)

Ron listened wrote down the information and walked back in to the kitchen where Rufus was still chittering away.

Still listening to his buddy's reaction to the events of earlier in the evening Ron added his point, "No I don't even like Bonnie…..she's wacko and sorta creeps me out enough to want to keep a supply of brain soap. Anyway, KP and Tara did it as a bet. Now the kiss was nice, but kissing Kimberly Anne is a lot nicer. Damn…..I gotta work tomorrow and Sunday morning, but that's OK cause I'll be making money to take KP out….no more coupon dates for us." The blond teen said as he finally finished his chore of putting the rest of the cheese away before his little buddy had a chance to dig into that too. Then he scratched Rufus on top of his little pink head before shutting off the light and turning to go up to his room.

Ron thought he heard a squeaky laughter as he climbed up the stairs. _'Jerk mole rat, why did I have to pick out a smart one?'_

He quickly stripped down and slipped on a pair of gym shorts and opened the door to his inner sanctuary. Rufus by now had finished his snack and raced upstairs. "Rufus I'm gonna meditate now, see ya in a little while.", Ron turned and replied to the ongoing to most people, noise.

"Because Sensei thinks I need the practice, gotta admit it beats the heck outta speaking in Japanese.", Ron told his little mole rat buddy who seemed to have an enormous appetite, and hoping the source of the noise wasn't going to get onto chat and spread the word about what happened a little over an hour previously. The blond teen just hoped the whole thing would die away never to be brought up again.

Finally the covert ninja student was able to center his emotions and began to enter a higher plane of existence. _"Master are you there?",_ the blond thought as he pushed his desire to converse with the older man.

"_Stoppable-san I see you are calm enough to attempt this, how were your efforts this evening?"_

"_I unconsciously used the power twice.",_ Ron replied, "So I suppose I cheated."

"_Did you have a device on you to help you?"_

"_No, just the MMP and I didn't actually call it on purpose it came and when I noticed it happening I tried to shut it off."_

Sensei seemed to chuckle, _"Just as getting the power to come to you when you want, now you find it comes to you too often. Some simple meditation techniques will work to make your control better."_

"_I can make the trip to Upperton tomorrow night Master, after my date with KP. She'll have to be in by eleven and Mom and Dad are away again.",_ Ron said as he set up the upcoming meeting.

"_That is good you can also use additional training. You are not that good yet."_

"_I know Sensei, it will be my honor to spend the rest of the night after my date, training.", _Ron sighed, "But I do have to be in to Smarty Mart tomorrow morning at eight AM and again Sunday at the same time_. The new hires don't get their preferences on times to work."_

"_It is good that you agree with me Stoppable-san. Good night and get your rest, I think you may need it. I think we can have you back to your domicile by that time in the morning Sunday."_

"_All I need to do is have enough time to feed Rufus before going in.", _Ron reminded the ninja master.

"_I understand and good evening, oh and you may wish to come to your senses soon. Someone is arriving at your domicile.",_ Sensei blinked off and closed the connection.

XX

The puffy eyed red head stood at the front door and pushed the doorbell again. _'There are lights on, so Ronnie must be still up.',_ Kim mused as she found the fake rock Mr. Stoppable had bought years before as a place to hide an extra front door key in…..they did lock themselves out a few times. (AN: don't ask, I had a guy at work that locked himself **in** his house and had to go out through a window).

Kim turned the rock over and removed the key from the hidden compartment, and still hearing nothing, she inserted it in the lock and quietly opened the door.

"Ron…honey?", Kim called out and sniffling, "Are you up?"

After a couple moments came the response. "Hey KP….uh what's wrong, are you Ok? I'll be right down.", the blond called back as he tumbled out of his closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an oversized tee shirt wondering why his girlfriend had just broken curfew and how soon it was going to take her overprotective father to come looking for her.

As Ron Stoppable appeared and stumbled down the steps, Kim couldn't hold it back anymore, blurting out, "W…we can't go out….t…t…this week….end."

It only took Ron a moment to reach the disheartened red head as her shoulders began to shake. "Ssshhh KP, it's going to be alright.", the arms of her lover wrapped her up and drew her into his embrace, "What's the matter, they find Doctor D and Shego and we have to stomp their butts again?"

"I wish it was that good, it's Daddy…."

Ron began to freak, "He didn't have another stroke did he? I mean we cleared out….I mean he's all right isn't he? Do we have to go to the hospital?"

Kim didn't catch the slip from Ron maybe because her mind was preoccupied, "No…he…he scheduled a fishing trip for this weekend without telling me….he..he _knew_ we were going out tomorrow night and he sabotaged it on purpose…."

The covert ninja trainee frowned to himself trying to think of the implications of this piece of knowledge. "KP,", Ron began to diffuse the situation which he thought could cause real problems later, "you know in a way your Dad's right…"

"How could he be right Ron….he's….."

"Honey hear me out, your Dad knows he's gonna miss your Mom, he needs this time to bond….he needs you all around him. I think he's a little afraid about being lonely."

Kim countered, "Your Dad sure doesn't Ronnie….."

"Well my 'rents are a little different KP. For the most part they are always going to this meeting or that convention, I mean how do you think I ended up at your place so many times? You really have it great, even your brothers….I mean they can be a pain, but you guys have spent so much time together…when you get older nothing will be able to replace it. You guys are a family…."

"Ron you're a family too."

"Yeah I guess we are, but when I think about families yours is the one that pops into my little pea brain when I think of the word." Ron paused.

"Yeah KP, your Mom and Dad, your Brothers, even your Nana and Uncle Slim. Someday I wish I could be part of a family like that who watches out for you."

"Ron, you have a family….."

"Mom and Dad aren't always around, Shawn and his folks are family….forget it."

"Maybe you'll be part of ours one day….I do love you so much Ronnie, I want to make it permanent. I wanna walk down the aisle to you and be married by your Rabbi.", Kim confessed.

Sighing, "KP, Kimberly I want that to happen. We have to wait until sometime while you're in college, but I still don't know how I'm going to make it financially."

The red head pulled her best friend and boyfriend to the sofa again not catching all of what he was saying, "We'll work it out Ronnie, I want you so bad it hurts."

"I'll be with you always KP, the only thing that could drive me away is if you decided to find someone else.", the blond confessed, "I've spent a lot of time learning how to try and take care of you. I hope it hasn't been a waste of time."

"It hasn't been Mad Dog, just think you'll be with me till they plant me in the ground. Maybe we'd better get our plots now while they're still cheap.", the red head curled into his arms as she lay her cheek on his shoulder. Absently Kim slipped her right hand under Ron's tee shirt and softly rubbed his chest.

"KP, your Dad is gonna send me to the furthest black hole he can find….but it's so gonna be worth it." Ron muttered as he leaned in at seeing Kim had tilted her head and offered her lips.

"I'm still mad at him….."

"Honey…please don't be, I don't want you guys to fight. He'll come around, eventually, I'm sure of it."

Kim sighed, "You are a good guy Ronnie, I'm glad I finally saw what was right next to me after all these years."

"Yeah well the weekend is about a quarter shot anyway, I have to go into Smarty Mart for four hours both tommorrow and Sunday."

"When did you find out?"

"Right after I got home, they didn't have time to put me on the schedule…..probably I'll be on call for a while until they work it out.", the blond informed his girlfriend.

"Well it wouldn't be so bad it's only four hours…."

"That's four hours on the floor. Before you go out you have an hour meeting…and you don't get paid for that. After that there is the half hour debriefing."

"That's not right, but like I told you earlier this summer if you can get a job then so can I."

"KP you don't have to do that, you have all those committees and clubs you belong to and tons of homework at night…."

"And I can do anything as long as I have a good enough reason honey….and you're the reason."

They stayed in each other's arms for an hour when Ron finally told her, "KP, it's getting late. You really have to get some sleep and your Dad will kill me if you don't get home soon, probably Mrs. P will too."

"Yeah I guess I'd better before 'Mr. Blackhole' comes over and drags me back home.", Kim leaned in and touched her forehead to Ron as she smiled softly.

"KP you know he only means the best for you…"

"Yeah, but I wish he would lighten up a little….he thought that 'thing' last spring was the prefect guy for me, the problem is he wasn't even a guy. But I'm glad that I went through it in a way…."

"Why's that KP?"

"Cause I really found what I have in you and I think it's gonna be way more than enough to build my future around.", the red head confessed.

"KP…."

"Someday it's gonna be KS Ronnie."

"KS? Maybe my dreams will come through.", he sighed. "Well if I don't get you home it's gonna be a long distance relationship. So how far is the nearest black hole?"

"Don't worry about it and don't ask Dad…he'll just tell you that he's working on a rocket to get to one, ask Mr. Wonderson at school, Felix, Wade or Justine they'll tell you the truth.", Kim snorted as she still snuggled up against her boyfriend and was continuing to explore his chest since she hadn't removed her hand from under Ron's tee shirt.

"Lord you are a beautiful woman Kimberly, I don't know the words to tell you just how much I love you.", Ron whispered as he lifted her chin up to kiss her again, but knowing he really did have to walk her home.

"Just a couple more minutes Ronnie."

XX

The Possible Home:

"Good job James, **you** finally did it. You connived your way out of Kimmie's heart, all by yourself. And that young man still respects you…Well at least he did, I bet, well at least he did till our daughter went crying to him and blabbed about what you've pulled. It's a wonder he doesn't run over here and kick your butt for making her cry like that.", Anne Possible coldly told her mostly dense husband, "You hurt our eldest child by lying to her, and to think how we came down on her that Halloween for telling a fib….you just stepped into '**it'** big time."

"She'll come around Anne, you'll see, Kimmie-cub has always liked going fishing….."

Anne responded deciding to burst some of the delusional ideas that her rocket scientist husband had about his daughter, "No **you** liked going fishing, she always liked hanging around with Ronald….if you remember he was always there with our family."

"She did not…."

"Think back, when was Kimberly ever holding a fishing rod? The answer is when Ronald was there fishing too. The rest of the time they were around the fire or swimming or hiking in the woods. You just won't admit that Kimberly loves that young man she knows better than anyone else. They have molded their lives around each other….can't you even see that?"

James Possible didn't say a word as he thought about what his wife told him.

Anne pressed in for the kill, as she had her husband where she wanted him, "Are you so blind that you can't see her love for him? Maybe if they had not met till high school they would have just been friends….but they were friends for years and now Kimberly **wants** to be Ronald's lover…..his **forever** lover."

James Possible turned an ashy color so fast Anne was about to have him sit down and check his heart when they heard the door open.

James in full 'Father' mode walked quickly to the front door where his daughter and her boyfriend were standing 'saying good night'. He muttered, "Kimmie-cub, I was so worried about you….." His speech was stopped dead cold as he could see Kim wrapping her arms around Ron's neck as she tried to bury her face in his tee shirt.

Anne decided to interrupt this little scene before James had another stroke, "Ronald you had a very good game tonight."

Meanwhile Ron was in the process of kissing the younger red head's hair before he released her, "Thanks, but it was the other guys who did all the work. Anyway I had a little surprise right before I went to bed Misses P. We had a chance to talk for a while, and I'm sorry I kept KP out past her curfew."

"That's quite alright Ronald it was _after_ her curfew when Kimmie went to your house. We all know the reason she ran to your home and if I were in her shoes I might have done the very same thing.", Anne responded as she glared at her husband for being a horse's behind.

James knowing there was no way to avoid make the situation worse told Ron, "Thank you for bringing Kimmie-cub home, but we have to go to bed and get some sleep Ronald, so good night…."

Anne wasn't done here, "Ronald would you like to come inside for a few minutes?"

Ron could see the tension between the family members and he knew that he may be the cause of it and quickly decided that he wanted no part of this knowing that he couldn't win anything by staying there. "Uh thanks Mrs. Dr. P but, I, uh…..."

Anne wasn't having any of this either and wanted to derail her husband's plans, "Would you like to go with us this weekend, we **do** have an extra tent…."

"Thanks Ma'am, but I have ta work both Saturday and Sunday mornings till noon so I can't come with you guys this time. Thanks for inviting me though.", the blond teen revealed. None of them realized James visibly seemed to relax at hearing this information.

Anne looked at the kids, "Kimmie we really should get some sleep. Why don't you say goodnight to Ronald. We'll all go out to dinner Sunday after we get back…..after all that fish I think I'll be in the mood for the 'Cow and Chow', Ronald you are invited." The brain surgeon turned to see James turning a little red, "We **are** going to eat there and Ronald **is** coming with us James."

Seeing no way out of this James nodded, "Good night kids."

"Good night Mister P.", Ron half smiled as the older man disappeared into another part of the house.

Anne looked at the teens, "I don't know how you do it Ronald, James shows animosity to you and you just seem to shrug it off like it doesn't bother you at all…"

"Mrs. Dr. P, Ma'am…..I love KP….Kimberly, I mean I have always loved her….but now, after really getting to talk to her about 'us' and seeing things how she does them….well it's a major reason why I got the job. I want to help with expenses. I want her to be proud of me."

Anne blinked a couple of times as Ron just seems to grow in front of her eyes, The Brain Surgeon began to weep and she reached for the blond. Ron for his part saw Anne's face twitch for just a moment before she collided with him and Kim. "Oh Ronald, it finally happened. You've made the big step. You're now more of a man than a boy, I am so proud of you."

For a moment Ron was stunned as the woman he had known most of his life grabbed onto him and Kim, "Misses P are you alright?"

Sniff, "More than all right, I feel better than I have for a long time…..You two are right for each other, I don't care what James says. He's wrong, he's dead wrong. I would not mind in the least if you kids make it for the long haul." Anne continued to hug them for a good couple of minutes, "But we _do_ need to get some sleep, Kimmie why don't you shut off the outside light and then say goodnight to Ronald on the porch?"

"With the light off Mom?"

"Yes honey, don't take much longer than twenty minutes or so, Ronald have fun.", Anne pushed them off towards the front door.

After the teens exited Ron commented after the first lingering kiss, "That was weird KP, I get your Dad acting the way he did, but your Mom….."

"She wants us together honey, she thinks that we have grown together. It's going to be a lot easier with Mom on our side."

"Yeah KP, I hope you turn out like your Mother."

"So do I, though I don't want to put my hands inside someone else's brain. Mom can do it, but I get kinda woozy when I think about it.", Kim informed him and enjoyed the compliment as well.

"If your Mom has her way….she'll be my Mother-in-law….", Ron thought out loud as he went over his time spent in her Dad's brain from earlier in the summer.

"Would that be so bad?"

"No honey, it'd be great. Going from best friends forever to…."

"To lovers forever.", Kim completed the thought for Ron.

Sigh, "Yeah, I'd be lost without you."

"And I'd be lost without you, too."

"I so love you KP, forever you know."

Kim commanded, "Hold me."

It was some time later when Kim and Ron heard a slight rapping on the glass window which they were only a couple of feet from.

Sigh, "I guess that's our timekeeper. I'll see you Sunday afternoon Ronnie."

"Yeah KP.", Ron leaned in for one last kiss then he whispered in her ear, "I so love you." Without adding the 'forever', this came to his mind like an echo.

As Ron turned to go Kim pulled him back once more and gave the blond a tight squeeze.

Somehow Ron Stoppable made his way home without falling on his face. Quietly he entered the front door of his house. Quickly he ran up the stairs and sat down in the 'Lotus Position' and centered himself. "_Master_?", the teen called with his mind.

Hearing nothing in return he called again, _"Master Sensei something has come up."_

The serine thoughts of the ninja master returned_, "Yes Stoppable-san, how may I assist you?"_

"_Sensei I will not be going out with KP this weekend and since we have this sort of set up as a training schedule, I thought we might add some realism. I still have to work in the morning and Sunday morning however."_

"_Stoppable-san what are your plans?"_

"_Well Master I haven't completed my quest in dispensing justice to one of the men who attacked KP and her roommate earlier this summer and I think now would be a great time to do it since Kim won't be around.",_ the teen explained.

"_What will you need to accomplish this retribution Stoppable-san?"_

"_Sir I don't know yet, I need to call Wade up and see where they are playing this weekend and make plans. I will contact you in the morning as soon as I find out.", _Ron replied as he suppressed a yawn.

Sensei could tell his protégée was tired_, "Very well we will use this as a training exercise. Now get some sleep."_

"_Thank you Master.",_ Ron told the older man as he began to remove himself from his meditative state.

'_Lord that is hard doing that more than once a day.',_ Ron mused as he stood up and picked his Kimmunicator up off the night stand (he didn't really need it to snuggle with Kim or to walk her home.)

Quickly knowing it was late Ron pushed the connect button about thirty seconds later Wade Load's image came up, "Yawn, hey Ron what's up?"

"Remember the stuff I was doing to those cheerleader guys that attacked Kim last summer?"

"Yeah we got all but one of them…what was his name?"

"Hector something, Wade, he's in Texas somewhere and since KP has to go fishing with her family, well I thought that we…..I mean I could go pay him a visit."

"Here he is, Hector Pasquel, he's a cheerleader at West Texas A & M…they have a game tomorrow at home. I'll set the software up to look for him and keep a monitor on his whereabouts. Are you going to take your assistant with you this time?"

"Antubi?", Ron inquired.

"I guess that's his name Ron."

"Well I hadn't thought of it."

The pajama clad African-American genius threatened, "I won't do it unless you take him with you."

"Ok, ok, if Sensei lets him go I'll take him, are you satisfied?"

"No, but I feel better about it."

"OK I'll call at oh six hundred to get that information Wade."

"Why so early?"

"You mean you didn't hack into Smarty Mart's work schedule for its employees?"

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Guess who has a job now?"

"Oh goody you'll be real happy by the time you get home tomorrow night."

"More like Sunday morning Wade, and thanks for doing this for me."

"If Kim finds out she's gonna kick both our butts. Anyway get some sleep…oh and Ron, nice game tonight…I saw the video of that fumble recovery."

"Thanks Wade."

XXX

_Upperton:_

Two men sat rehashing a discussion that seemed to have been going on for years.

_(I have a feeling the Chosen One will need the services of my aide tomorrow night.)_

_(True it is always best to have an extra asset when encountering hostile forces….)_

_(That is not what I mean, but for our purposes, close enough. Without my aide keeping in control this could quickly get out of hand and then Stoppable-san may end up doing things he may regret later. He is capable_ _enough to remove the ones responsible for the attack on his beloved permanently.),_ Sensei informed his old friend as he got up from his mat.

Nodding Master Umestsu asked,_ (Are we doing the right thing my old friend? Both helping with his revenge and putting the child into Stoppable-san's house?)_

_(The completion of this action serves as a safety device; the child will be well taken care of. Remember this serves more than one purpose. If everything else goes wrong focusing on the child will keep him from becoming the monster that we fear. I will miss her though. As for the upcoming action, he has the need to send a message that there are people who do not take kindly for that kind of behavior.)_

_(It is important for Yorishi-kun to not be tied down with being a 'hands on' Aunt; she has a future too…)_

Sigh_, (Yes I know, she wanted to raise the child….but we have need for her and Hiro-san to cover other missions.),_ Master Umestsu countered reminding the older man that sacrifices had to be made by some so that the world as a whole continued to avoid crises which would continue to plague the world_, (Anyway they should all be here in a few days so we will be able to enjoy the company of the Han. She does have to remain hidden for the time being, remember the scrolls.)_

Sensei frowned having read the same scrolls and other parchment over the years and had put the evidence together_, (Please my friend, call her by her given name, speaking about her as such reminds me of some kind of weapon.)_

_(And what is she Master? How have the scrolls described her? Here in Middleton she will be hidden and she will be under the protection of the Chosen One. She will have a loving family to look after her and raise her….Who could want more for the children who have come from them? Since your beloved granddaughter was taken from you this is the best solution since Yorishi and her mate will be busy.)_

The white haired master replied_, (Sometimes I wonder if it is worth it….)_

_(The safety of the world is our utmost priority, as you taught me. We have to keep that in the foremost of our thoughts and actions. Now is not the time to second guess ourselves, we must see 'problems' with our actions at take appropriate measures to make sure that those whom we care for are protected in the best way possible. We have turned a young man into a weapon, but not a non-thinking one. Stoppable-san has morals, and he is in love. He is beginning to recognize responsibilities, and being with the child will allow us to protect her and her to keep him on his path.)_

_(I know my old friend, but when we first made up contingency plans who knew that we were going to have to invoke them for everyone's safety?)_

_(Master Sensei, Someone has to carry the burden, you and we have taken that upon ourselves. We must continue no matter the price it costs us. Why did you create Yamanouchi? You had the foresight…)_

_(Maybe it was just the rantings of an old fool….)_

_(No, no think about the missions of the past.)_

_(Jean de Arc was a failure on my part, they were not ready for her. I could have done more….)_

_(It was her sacrifice, she carried it too far. She forced the issue, the same result would have happened though it would have taken longer.)_

Sigh_, (I could have rescued her; the Kami did not want her to meet her end that way. Death by fire is frightening; I could feel what she was going through. She died slowly in pain, it broke my heart. My associates back then had to take me back to Japan to recover emotionally.)_

_(No, it had to take place for everyone else to step into their roles. She accepted her role as did all the others. Stoppable-san will also accept his role though I believe he will enjoy it.),_ Master Umestsu snorted which drew a smile from Sensei.

Sensei looked at the floor and smiled_, (If all comes to pass we will be enjoying many offspring of the Chosen One and his Mate….I wonder if they have any idea what is in store for them?)_

_(Do you want to inform them Master? Soon Stoppable-san's powers will come to full maturity and with it hers will be enhanced when they decide to become one.)_

_(No let them have what is left of their childhood. Let them finish this year in school, then we will offer them scholarships in Japan and join them there. Maybe we will bring the Stoppable's there as well, we do have a_ _regional office of Mrs. Stoppable's company there, I could get her transferred. I still would feel better having them all in one place where I could protect them.),_ Sensei told his friend.

XXX

"So boyfriend what did you think about that game tonight?", Tara asked Josh over the phone since they both had to be in by their curfew.

"I knew Stoppable had it in him, but why did you guys mess with Bonnie's mind like that?", the artist inquired hoping to never make bets with Kim Possible or his girlfriend.

"K wanted to play Bonnie and she had an excuse, calling her on some of the comments B had made over the last five years of their lives."

"But I can't believe that she made Bonnie kiss Ron, if I was any girl I would keep my boyfriend away from that….uh never mind.", Josh stopped the thought.

"I think the word you are looking for starts with 'b' and sounds like stich, am I right boyfriend?"

"No comment, but getting back to the game….I've never seen anything like that.", Josh replied.

"Yeah I think Ron just moved up the 'food chain', if he has a whole season like that he might be on a stepladder looking down on the rest of us…it would serve some of the strict adherents to the 'food chain' right."

"Oh yeah, that would be fun. I can see Bonnie making a play for Ron and then we would see **real** fireworks. Kim and Ron are almost inside each other as it is and I can see them getting closer yet, if that's possible.", Josh chuckled and Tara giggled with the play on words, "So what do you want to do this weekend honey?"

"I have to work Sunday at the hospital day care from noon till eleven, but Saturday and Sunday morning I'm free.", the platinum blonde replied, "You want to go to church with me?"

"I will if you let me take you dancing and getting something to eat Saturday.", Josh offered.

"Deal."

XXX

"So how do you feel about this development?", the girl's voice on the other end of the phone asked the teal eyed brunette.

"I sorta have problems working it out in my head. The guy is the class loser and he just had a fantastic football game. It was pretty amazing. But what floored me was Possible making a bet with me during the game. She won and I had to kiss the football hero slash class loser."

"Good and bad, how did it feel?"

"Oh it was nice, nicer than kissing Brick."

"Brick?"

"Flagg, he's in college now so I've been trying to find a new boyfriend at my rung of the 'chain'.", Bonnie informed her confidant over the phone.

"Oh."

"So what should I do?"

"Well he's gonna rise off the bottom so don't fight it, you'll look bad if you try and you've mentioned this Possible girl before and the football player are dating right?"

"Yeah."

"You need a boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, Jane I do."

"Then steal the football player from her and when the next hotter guy comes along, drop him and make it look like his fault…that way you look good while making both her and her 'guy' look bad."

"It won't be that easy.", Bonnie warned.

"Why's that?"

Bonnie explained, "She's the head cheerleader and these two have been best friends all their lives."

"OK so it's gonna take a little work, when is your Homecoming?"

"Next month."

"Are you going for the Queen spot?"

"Yeah and so it Kim.", Bonnie snorted her rival's name.

"Get that guy to run for Homecoming King, then if you are the Queen he'll have to escort you to the dance.", the voice instructed.

"I don't know if I'll be voted in, though the guy is a goof a lot of guys are paying attention to him and Kim is very popular."

"Bonnie how did you get to be the 'Queen of the Chain'?"

"Well my sisters started it, but I got there by being dirtier than the other girls."

"Is this Kim dirtier than you?"

"As if, she's a goody two shoes. That's one of the reasons she's so popular.", the brunette responded.

"And you can't _buy_ the votes? What kind of politician are you?"

"I won't buy votes, but maybe I can rig the election. I know someone, but I don't know if I want to pay that price. He might want it in trade not money and if anything he's a bigger loser than Stoppable.", Bonnie mused out loud not knowing who was really on the end of the line as she had never the person in the three years she had talked to her.

"Now you are showing what you're made of girl. Remember keep it creative, but simple. Don't slam this guy too much anymore; it will make what you are trying to do harder. Try to get another bet and lose it too with the same stakes or raise them a little. That other guy must be asking for a lot to do this.", the voice advised.

"More than you want to know Jane, he as acne and smells. Anyway, what should I do with Kim?", Bonnie asked.

"Continue to play her and her guy until a better prospect comes along, then do what you want to them."

"Thanks for all your help."

"Hey that's what I'm here for. Anyway what does that guy want for helping?"

Bonnie stalled before she decided to answer her 'advisor', "He wants a romp in the sack."

"Really, well I don't know, but that is up to you.", the voice told her.

"Yeah he won't be the first….", Bonnie let slip out.

"I'm not sure I really wanted to know that."

"I'll call later, thanks for all the help."

"Sure anytime and good luck.", Officer Jane Stokes replied as she hung up the phone then mused to herself, _'Frikkin high school politics, it makes me sick.'_ As she wrote a couple of notes about the conversation that she just had before the phone rang again. Seeing the number she crosschecked it then picked it up, "Hi Christy how are things going in Arizona?"

"Well Janey, we have this little problem…"

"Oh? What's happening in Flagstaff?"

"One of the girls is getting out of hand, she's getting ready to talk to the Principal cause we sorta hazed her a little.", Jane asked.

"What do you mean _haze_, girlfriend?", the woman cop asked as a teenager would.

"We sorta played our own game of knock out with her. I don't think she'll be talking to anyone with her jaw wired up.", Christy paused.

"Huh?", Jane asked a little surprised about what she was hearing.

"Well since the guys have their 'knock out' club, we girls decided that we should have a form of it too."

"I'm in the dark here, what is the purpose of this 'knock out club'?", Jane inquired, "We don't have anything like that here where I live."

"Well knock out is a game that the guys in their club does. A bunch of them will usually walk around the streets until they see a man, usually an older smaller man alone and they come from behind him and try to knock him out. It's really fun to see some old guy falling over. So anyway we decided if they can do it so can we, but this girl was going to talk to the cops and stuff and that would ruin our fun.", Christy explained, "So we used her to tune up before trying it for real."

"What happened to the girl?"

"Well she ended up all bloody and bruised, they had her in the hospital for a week….but we're afraid she's gonna go to the cops, we really don't want her to do that."

"Wow, this is new to me, did anyone use anything besides their hands.", Janey asked.

"Why?"

"You know Assault is really any time you make physical contact with a person without their permission. Aggravated Assault is with something used as a weapon. Depending on circumstances it could be a felony and if anyone gets caught and prosecuted they could go to jail for a long time.", Jane explained wondering if the girl was going to spread this information hoping to nip this in the bud right now.

"Do you mean like a knife or gun, one of the girls hit the snitch in the back of the head with a brick. Some of the guys use a club…"

"Oh boy do you guys have trouble Christy. What you are talking about could be Assault with a deadly weapon. I mean mob action. You should really turn yourselves in before the cops find out who did it."

"We can't do that we were just out having fun."

Jane decided to lay a little truth down on the girl calling her to give her the idea of what might happen if the authorities ever got involved, "I'm telling ya, if you guys kill someone you might be facing manslaughter. And if he's a different religion or color it might be considered a hate crime which could add years on to a sentence."

"But we were just having some fun…."

Not listening to the explanation Jane continued, "If they got you, and prosecuted you with all that…..well let's say that you'll be in your thirties when you walk the streets again. You won't be able to own a firearm, you will always be a suspect if something like this ever happens again and you won't be able to vote or you might be kept from being elected to public office. It will not be kept secret." The seeming high school teen paused.

"And everything about it won't be a secret, if somebody wants to hire you later in life they'll be able to find out, it's all public records. Your whole life will be ruined as well as the guy who you jumped."

"But we were just having some fun….."

"If I were you I'd be talking to a lawyer right now and don't ever do this again.", Jane warned the girl.

"But it's fun, I get this feeling of power….."

"Did you hear what I told you? If the cops find out you'll be spending time behind bars. Think about how it would affect your Mom and Dad…and Sister too."

"But we just wanted to have some fun….", the still oblivious girl argued, "it's boring here."

"Do you want that five minutes of fun to affect everyone around you for the rest of your life? You gotta make smart decisions. Listen Christy, I gotta go, but think about what I said alright. If you go to jail it's going to be really boring and sometimes terrifying. You and your friends had better think about all this. Just remember there are people out there who have concealed carry permits."

"What are those?"

"Permits to carry guns."

"Why would they want to do that?"

"To protect themselves from people trying to rob them or to try and do to them what you and your friends are doing to others, if you attack one of them you might end up dead."

"But we were just having fun….like the guys."

"I have to go Christy think about what I said."

"Oh OK."

After she hung up a large black man came into her cubicle, "What the heck was all that Jane?"

"Sarge we might have to contact the locals about this one."

"Great, I'll have some of the guys check into this 'game' that she was talking about in her town and see what's going on. Maybe it's nothing, but we'd better make sure. You stay away from talking to this Christy until we do the background work, I don't want to screw something up.", Sergeant George McKendry told his undercover operative.

"Shit Sarge, if we go public on this it might undermine the whole task force and all the good things we've been able to do…."

XXX

Monique and Brick on the phone very early in the morning:

"So Stoppable did _what_?", the buff blond quarterback asked.

"I listened to the game on the radio in the store even though it was the Lowerton station I could tell Kim's BF was on his 'A' game tonight.", Monique informed her boyfriend then she asked, "But why did Barkin play the second stringers when the first team guys were doing so well?"

The former Middleton QB mused for a moment before answering, "Well Barkin knows what he had in the first string guys…..I guess Ron was a pleasant surprise though….but he wants to see how the young guys do against a tough team. You know trial by fire. The game was pretty much all but secured."

"Yeah I suppose, if what I heard over the radio is true I wonder how long Kim's boy toy is going to go unobserved at Middleton.", Monique snorted as she thought of the girls on the upper rungs of the 'food chain' and their reaction to 'hotties'.

"Well Possible had better keep a leash on him since Bonnie was there she saw the whole thing and if she hasn't grabbed one of the other guys she's going to be on the prowl.", Brick warned Kim's best female friend, "Shit girlfriend since I was around her she wouldn't even hesitate to steal another girl's guy."

"She wouldn't dare…"

"Monique that tanned and teal eyed brunette that you saved me from cheated on me a dozen times over the years. She kept me on a tight leash, but she still chased guys. If you don't believe me ask Tara, she saw the same behavior. She even apologized for Bonnie's actions."

"Sounds like something that platinum blonde would do. You know that's another thing."

"What's that honey?"

"Well Bonnie being snitty the way she is, I wonder how come she and Tara are such great friends."

"Well what it is I think is Tara is just an extremely nice person and she knows that if everything fell down around Bon Bon's ears that she would need somebody around her and she has taken it on herself to be that person.", Brick had to think about his answer for a moment.

"Yeah maybe that's right, now getting back to the red head and the goof, what do you think we should do about this?"

"We support them; I'll talk to the guys on the team. I had Dave on for a few minutes before I called you and he was pretty happy by what they did tonight. But when I get back to town, how about we set up a double date with Kim and Ron so I can talk to him?"

"You wanna take me to the Homecoming Dance?"

"I thought the **guy** was supposed to ask the girl?"

"Well get to asking, and you'd better have a nice suit.", she nudged, then threatened.

"I do, but I can use another one. The Coach here wants to make sure we have a 'clean' look when we travel…..Uh Monique I know that will all the other guys who are going to be trying to ask you. Will you go the Homecoming Dance with me?"

"Sure big boy. Do you have anything more to say?"

"Yeah thanks and will you let me escort you to the Prom?"

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you blondie?"

"Well I **am** the quarterback so I'm confident in me and my guys, but yes I'm confident about us too. When you come here next year I'll be in an apartment maybe your folks will let you move in with me after first semester.", Brick replied.

"If we're together the answer is yes. Now you have to come back to town and let me measure you for a new suit.", Monique urged.

"We have a Friday night game in three weeks; I can be there Saturday morning."

"OK boyfriend I have to get some sleep, you take care of yourself tomorrow OK?"

"Yeah I will, I got a good line in front of me…Uh Monique I…..uh I love you."

Monique blushed before she responded, "I know you do Brickie and I love you too. Goodnight."

After she closed the connection and turned out the light beside her bedside table, Monique mused to herself, _'I guess I'll call Kim in the morning to so if she wants to meet me and Bueno Nacho, she can fill me in on Ron's exploits last night.'_

XXX

The Stoppable home:

'_Oh my Lord…..KP, how did she get here? He's gonna hurt her. I can't let that happen.',_ the blond thrashed in his nightmare seeing again the red head hung by her hands by a rope that was hanging from a tree and was unconscious….vulnerable and an easy target to dispatch.

"**NO**.", Ron screamed as several things happened at the same time. The blade appeared glowing brightly; Master Sensei woke up in fear as the whole 'plane' the blond was on reverberated. Kim's eyes snapped open as her heart seemed to want to jump out of her chest.

In a blur Ron was up on his feet in his room eyes glowing fiercely, in a combat stance as the Lotus Blade smacked into his hand. Before he thought he made the first slash at the imaginary foe that was tormenting the red headed form.

"_**Calm yourself, she is safe young master.",**_ a voice seemed to echo in Ron's mind.

Slowly Ron did as the 'voice' faded away from his mind and he realized that he was in his bedroom not in the exercise from earlier in the summer. He relaxed slightly and glanced down at his mole rat buddy who was shivering with fear and excitement as he was in tune to the Mystical Monkey Power as well since that night at Lord Montgomery Fiske's castle.

A heavily sweating Ron croaked, "It's alright buddy, just a little nightmare. I'm fine. Let's go back to sleep."

Suddenly his phone rang sighing he picked it up wondering what was going on, "**Ron**." A coughing and sniffling voice came through his hand set as he opened the connection.

Yawn, "Hey KP."

"What happened?"

"Huh?", Ron was genuinely befuddled.

"I thought I heard your voice calling me.", the red head explained.

"Oh I don't know, just a bad dream I guess, say we're dating right?", he queried her to derail her train of thought.

"Yeah."

"And you didn't melt right?"

"No Eric did, he was a synthodrone made by Drakken remember.", Kim reminded Ron, "I am human and I think I can prove that I'm a girl."

Ron coughed being caught off guard by his girlfriend's comment, "And we kissed too right?"

"Yeah but we may not if I keep getting these strange dreams."

"OK I want to make sure before I put it in my journal."

"_You have a journal?",_ Kim asked surprised by this news which Ron had just let out to her.

"Yeah, I've been keeping one since middle school…."

"You never told me…..can I see it?", Kim inquired now being curious at her boyfriend's quirk she just found out about.

"KP, do you let me look at your diary?", came Ron's response.

"Uh no, it's private."

"Well so is my journal, but now you know something in it."

"OK, but let's make a deal, sometime down the road….I'll let you read my diary if you let me read yours?"

"OK honey, uh I have to get back to sleep and you have an early morning.", Ron put her off and tried to get Kim off the phone now before he spilled anything else.

"I love you g'night honey.", Kim sighed.

"I know that's in my journal too and I love you back, now get some sleep."

"Geeze Rufus I sure hope these nightmares end, this is getting old. One of these days I could hurt someone.", the blond groaned to his buddy.

With that Ron morphed the sword into a more manageable shape and climbed back into bed hoping he'd get some rest.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

The famous rocket scientist rolled over again in his sleep_. 'Why do I beat up on the boy? He's shown undying loyalty to Kimmie-cub. Do I hate him?…' _James thought in his dream state, _'No I don't hate Ronald…..but I may never see my baby again.'_

Another thought came to his mind_**, 'No she will always be close if you treat her like the adult she is.'**_

'_Do I just give her away?'_

'_**If you don't change your mind she may feel she must choose between you and the boy… do not underestimate love.'**_

XXX

5:28 Saturday Morning:

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

"Gawd, I hate myself.", Ron groaned aloud as he sat up in bed.

"Hnk gonna be late.", the pink rodent squeaked from the bedside table.

"Yeah Rufus thanks, let me get a shower and get dressed. I'll slice ya up some cheese to tide ya over till I get back home.", Ron told his little buddy.

"Hnk…cheese."

XXXXX

There ya go, not much happening in this chapter, but I expect that there will be some action in the next one.

Here is our disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. And while we don't own anything we don't make any money off this little hobby of ours.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	44. Chapter 44

Man who would have thought that we would have made it 44 chapters? Just to let you know we are about at the half way point of this part of the tale. Most of the background is in and we can get right into the meat of this. Now I did introduce something which several reviewers commented on. The 'task force' basically a police hot line which talks to teens. For the most part this is to gather information. To maintain credibility the people who answer the phones talk to teens about teen problems and if this means giving advice to keep their cover…..they do it. What Bonnie is doing is not illegal, maybe distasteful, but not illegal. The other girl… Christy **is** doing something illegal.

So Ron got his surprise and there was a lot of flak about Kim letting Bonnie kiss Ron, well this might have backfired…but the red head had the confidence in herself and her BF that nothing would happen. Like Ron said, "I might have issues…."

So what is going on here in 44? Well Ron and Smarty Mart and a surprise. Ron and Antubi going to Canyon, Texas. Kim and the fam on a fishing trip…..with all this **what** could go wrong?

But before we get to the chapter I want to again thank Cajunbear73 for all his work over the years. Take a bow big guy and have one on me! Now I want everyone to know I appreciate all the favs and follows….even just the quiet readers, but I really really like the reviews when I get them so without further ado:

Jimmy1201, yeah task force…..but it makes since worrying about teen violence. And Ron has no idea that there is this 'task force'. He is concerned about getting someone's attention. Chapter 45 has a lot of that in it! Uberscribbler, about the idiots (are they citizens of the kingdom of Id?) I suppose there will be a trial, I mean who's gonna believe them getting stomped by a guy…..I wonder how this is going to go at the trial? Also GJ is interested in villains not kids. You're paranoid? Get in line me and CB are both paranoid about this one! CB we are being paranoid right? No? Uh oh.

Clutch28, what better villains than ones you can keep an eye on. Just a hint the villain isn't the one you think it is. Levi, castration! Isn't that a little too much? Anne is trying to move James' thinking and he is making progress. Smarty Mart is a place unto their own. I mean guess WHO works there, so when you see that you'll get the hint. About Monique, is she more Ron's friend or Kim's friend? She's trying to put something together with Brick too, so you might want to file that for later. Pbow, about Officer Jane and Bonnie…..what Jane did wasn't illegal and it's what Bonnie expected so cover is maintained, remember info is what they are looking for. If things get out of hand a quick call to the Middleton Police will shake everything out.

Temporaryinsanity91, considering all the violence that is happening to our youth and in some cases from our youth you don't even have to wonder why the 'task force' is in place. Yeah Ron's nightmares, PTSD, it's not that natural to kill someone. Don't worry more people get the nightmares. TheNiemand, I have already addressed the 'task force' issue, Actually it sounds like a pretty good idea if you ask me considering what has been going on in schools. AJW1970, thanks I'll try to have a mundane chapter in this one. Now what is gonna happen between Brick and Mo is sort of classified and quite frankly I haven't written that yet…and am not sure how far to take it. Josh is gonna be a gentleman throughout high school though. Kim slash Ron…well I know there is support for them knocking heels…..but Ron told Kim not till after high school. And you have brought up a very good point about Sensei. Lord Toshimiru (or Toshimuru) has been around a very long time and he is very tired. More on this point I won't talk about 'cept to CB until book 2.

Anon, yeah Ron is an awesome BF, more about that later. Kim….Angel? Hummmm you know I could comment on that, but for now it's classified and I did mention something about that oh about 25 chapters ago. As for firearms, this is a personal matter. Do I have them? I won't say, but I also know that I was trained to use them. I will say this, if someone is breaking down your door the police are too far away to help you so you have to make up your mind if you are a victim or not. Old Soldier, good catch. And thanks.

So back to where we are, I wish you all a Merry Christmas. I'm a Christian and it's the nicest thing I can say to you at this time of year.

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 44

_Middleton Super Smarty Mart, Middleton, Colorado:_

The thirty-three orange vested employees stood at attention in front of their chairs after repeating the Smarty Mart Oath of Office. "You may be seated.", Edith Capone finally told them after she inspected the morning crew, then began to inform them of their work assignments for the upcoming shift.

When she finally got to Ron she called out, "Stoppable, your temporary job is in animal care cleaning out the cages and watering and feeding them. Make sure that you do not put the bunnies in with the big cats. Also be aware that we are still repairing the damage made during the stampede last week."

"Yes Ma'am, I studied the rules and regulations, and we'll put out the safety cones so that the shoppers have a true Smarty Mart experience with the safety that they deserve.", the blond teen replied as he glanced through the tome which was the bible for this department of the huge mega _'I have everything in here'_ store.

X

"Does anyone have any concerns?", Edith finally asked. Seeing no one raise their hands she dismissed them to their duties for the day.

X

It was just after ten am and Ron was nearly done with the cages when the hair stood up on the back of his neck. Fearing that one of the pythons had worked its way out of the glass cage it was in the blond picked up the wand that he had been issued to handle the snakes which sometimes got out of their confinement.

"Relax Stoppable.", a familiar voice told the teen which shocked him even more.

"Mister B?", Ron asked in surprise, before he turned, "What are you doing here? I didn't know you liked pets and exotic animals."

"I am just checking up on you.", came the reply from the large man who was also wearing a bright orange vest like Ron was, but with a couple of stripes on it to show he was some kind of manager.

Ron turned at the surprising information, "Sir what do you mea…..uh Mister B I didn't know you worked here too."

"Not many know that I too like to work for Mister Smarty in my spare time which I do not have enough of because I have to grade extra homework assignments made by 'troublemakers'.", Steve Barkin informed the teen as he stared at the much smaller person.

"Gee Sir I didn't know….."

"And no one else needs to know either, do they?", the older man snapped, "if you catch my drift."

"Y….yes Sir I understand I um won't breathe a word to anyone, uh I am almost done in here, all I have to do is water the animals and feed them as per regulations."

"Good see that you do, if you keep the straight and narrow Stoppable even someone like you could have a future here."

"Thanks Sir, I don't know what to say.", Ron decided not to groan out loud.

"Like I said don't say anything.", Barkin's voice now had an edge to it as he turned and walked off then he turned back once more with a warning, "Oh and get back to work before I have your pay docked."

"Y….y…yes Sir.", Ron blurted out as he turned and got back to his duties. _'Crud, just what I need…Mr. B breathing down my neck, I wonder what else can make this great?'_

Two hours later the blond walked out of the mega store and climbed aboard his trusty and lately refurbished scooter for the twenty minute ride home.

Idly he mused_, 'I can't get away from that jerk Barkin wherever I go, I wonder if he as a twin near Yamanouchi? Well I have to get home and feed Rufus and make sure that he has enough for tonight.'_

A few minutes later (yes the scooter actually was running better) Ron pulled into the driveway. After getting off he walked over to the touchpad for the garage door opener and entered the code which allowed the door to open. He entered the house from the door between the garage and the house and pushed the button to shut the large overhead door.

"Hey Rufus I'm home, I'm gonna make you some lunch and leave so extra food out. It's head bustin' time again.", Ron called to his buddy.

"Hnk, cheese.", Ron heard the distinctive squeak of Rufus's voice.

"Yeah, but the cheese is the snack this time. I did pick up some extra at Smarty Mart like I told you though.

"Cheese….",

"What don't I even get a 'hnk' for setting you up.", Ron frowned playfully with his buddy.

"Nope.", Rufus chittered seeming to laugh at the same time.

"I'm glad you're not on Bon Bon's side Rufus."

"Anyway you gotta stay here. Mom and Dad might call and you need to let me know when I get back, you can do that can't you?", Ron asked his buddy who would sometimes help and sometimes not, depending if Kim needed something.

Ron warned, "Well you better not tell KP, Yori will be upset if you do. I'm gonna fix you an omelet, what do you want on it? And please say something other than cheese."

Hearing all this almost cause Rufus to choke, "Hnk, OK shrooms an cheese."

"Want some onions to?"

"Hnk yeah."

"Yeah sure, but I'm adding sausage to cause I like it…..don't give me the 'eye' Rufus. You're not my Rabbi.", Ron stared at his little buddy putting his hands on his hips like his Mother did when she was annoyed with something he had done.

After getting everything started Ron turned the heat way down and picked up his pink and hairless buddy, "Come on, I gotta get a quick shower and if you don't come with me there won't be any cheese left for the omelet."

"Hnk rats.", Rufus chittered.

"And you are a greedy one too, now I gotta hurry so let's go.", Ron told his buddy as he ran up the stairs.

Seeing he wasn't going to be able to get out of this Rufus just relaxed and allowed him to be carried upstairs.

XXX

_Lake Eye in the Sky, Colorado:_

"Kimmie-cub, you don't seem to be having fun. What's wrong?", James Possible inquired as the younger red head just sat with her fishing rod dangling in the water (Kim hadn't even bothered to bait the hook) and stared across the lake.

Anne watched the scene, "James, leave her alone, you made her come out here against her will and you want everything to be all nice and rosy."

"But Annie…"

"You know I'm right, you used your authority to get her to come. When she turns eighteen I won't be surprised if she doesn't just take Ronald and elope somewhere….and you know something, I wouldn't blame her."

"She wouldn't do that, Kimmie-cub wants to go to MIST just like I did. She'll be able to continue to stay in her own room like she always has.", James countered. Since his back was to Kim he didn't see her stiffen at his mention of her living at home.

"So you don't want to let her have the total college experience like you did?", Anne smirked having heard the stories from Nana.

This time it was James' turn to stiffen then turn red as if he remembered something. "It was educational Anne; I think that a young lady like Kimmie-cub should be where she's more comfortable…."

"I thought that we agreed to send Kimberly to Upperton? They give plenty of grants and have scholarships. With as smart as she is she'll get a free ride and it won't cost us anything.", Anne paused then smiled as she added, "Also Ronald will be able to go there, his grades are more then good enough."

From behind them Kim added her two cents worth, "Like Mom said, I thought that we were thinking about me going to Upperton Dad, they have the program I want to take. It's affiliated with GJ….."

James paled even more, "I thought you were going to be a rocket scientist like me and all my friends?"

"I never said that Dad. I like adventure, tracking down bad guys and Mom being a brain surgeon is great and someone has to do it, but leave me out. I just am not cut out for that. Putting my hands in someone's head really turns my stomach. I love you guys, but I am going to have to learn to live my life the way I want and what feels right for me."

Anne could see this coming, "Very well, but let's not move too fast, there is plenty of time to get information. And if you and Ronald are still together after this year maybe that would be the best choice if you want to continue to go to school with him…..right James?"

Doctor Possible the renowned rocket scientist was fairly quick on his feet and all sorts of ideas floated through his head before he answered, "Maybe that might be the best thing to do unless something else better comes along."

Kim smiled now, "If last night's game was any indication of Ronnie's abilities, he might get offered a scholarship somewhere….If he does then I'll simply follow him and take a program that I am interested in."

"You are right honey, Ronald **was** very good last night. But he might get and offer from a major university.", Anne responded to her daughter.

"So, it's not like the end of the world is it? Ronnie and I could come home during semester break and holidays. And maybe after a year we can get an apartment and save on some money. I'll be eating like a queen…..hmmm that will give me a reason to exercise with Ronnie too. I have all those skin tight outfits….", Kim began to brainstorm as her smile got larger.

James seemed to go completely white as he thought about how some of those sessions might end up.

Anne had been looking at Kim and not her husband as the conversation worked its way to this point, so she didn't really see the emotion change in his face and eyes, but she was looking at her husband now, "James do you feel alright?"

"Yes. Uh hmm, yes Dear.", James replied as he got himself back under control. Changing the subject which he thought might turn 'R' rated James asked the twins, "Boys what are you doing with that controller?"

"Uh Dad, we are trying our new submarine to see if we can help you get a bite. Mom has already got three fish.", Jim revealed.

Tim continued, "And even Kim got one and she didn't even bait her hook. You haven't got anything."

"Uh thanks boys for keeping the score about your Father's ineptness with a fishing line.", Anne laughed.

"Thanks Mom, uh Dad you might want to get your line back in the water, and move about ten feet over to Mom's left.", Jim suggested as he looked at a mini screen.

"Thanks boys.", James smiled recovering his color again.

"Good job kids.", Anne leaned over and gave Tim a hug which got an 'Ewwwww Mom', from the pre-teen and half of the mascot team called the 'Pound Puppies' for the Middleton Cheer Squad.

Anne walked over and sat down next to her daughter, "You didn't have to beat up on your Father you know honey…." [Oh yes she did… CB]

"Yeah sorry about that Mom, but I'm getting sick of all the backstabbing by Dad, it's starting to get annoying. It might hurt my relationship with Ronnie if it keeps up. Remember you can choose your friends and lovers, but you can't choose your family.", Kim enlightened Anne.

"It seems like something I said at one time when you were going out with the hottie duo jour.", Anne snickered, "Just try to not shove it in your Father's face. I'm sure he'll come around…..in about fifty years." Anne added eliciting a groan from her daughter. "Listen, why don't you go and take a walk in the woods and relax."

"Yeah Mom, uh do you think I can take care of myself?", Kim giggled.

"I thought you might want to have Wade get in contact with Ronald for you so that you guys can talk for a while. I agree it wasn't right and I just wanted to chill at home this weekend too."

"Mom you really rock.", the younger red head whispered then disappeared while James' back was turned.

"I know Dear.", Anne replied softly to the quickly vanishing form.

James was distracted for several minutes before he inquired as he looked around, "Where's Kimmie-cub?"

"She had to use the lack of facilities James, why do you want to hold her hand while she does her _business_?", Anne smirked as James' eyes opened wide.

"Well she didn't mention anything and I was just worried…"

"James we have let our daughter travel all over the world to fight bad guys with just her terrified childhood friend to keep her company and safe. I think she can handle going to the bathroom without our help right now."

"I suppose you are rig…."

"You better believe I'm right, now on the same vein you keeping calling our almost out of high school daughter by her childhood name even though she has told you it embarrasses her. I want you to stop it. Does your family call you anything like that?", Anne suddenly wished she had taken that back because Slim did use a 'pet' name for him.

"It's a family tradition…."

"Then why don't you call Jim 'Puddin' and Tim 'Pumkin' like you used to?", Anne was back on track and knew it. She was using the twins as an example and knew it could backfire on her if she didn't play this right.

XX

Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of her capris and pushed the connect button. In a moment the familiar face of Wade Load appeared, "Hey Kim how's the fishing trip?"

"Boooorrrrring.", the red head drew out the answer to let her Techmeister how much she was enjoying this getaway.

Wade snorted as he sipped on the mega giant slurpster that he always seemed to have, "That good huh?"

Groan, "Tell me you have a death ray to defeat or something and Ron and I have to catch a cargo plane to Asia to stop the overthrow of a government or something. At least my last moments on Earth would be cuddling with Ronnie."

"You'll be home tomorrow afternoon Kim. Did your Dad put an extra tent in the van for you?"

"Yeah, but at least I don't have to share with the Tweebs, this was gonna be the night from hell. Mom told Dad that she and I were staying in the same tent. Dad's got the twin terrors again.", Kim rubbed her temple knowing before daylight again she might have committed double fratricide if they decided to play any pranks with the original sleeping arraingments.

"Kim they're not that bad."

"And you're not their sister either. Remember when they hacked my online diary? Then they posted excerpts from it? It was sooo embarrassing."

Wade smiled knowing they had done so and he ran an encryption on it that the Germans who had invented the Enigma machine before the outbreak of World War Two would have been astounded by to protect the innermost thoughts of the teen heroine. "Well Kim they did us a service and made me a lot of money with my computer security service. Some of that pays for a few of the gadgets…"

"Wade all I want to do is help people and settle down with Ron Stoppable….and have a ton of kids, well maybe after a few years of peace and quiet."

"Yeah I can see that, he loves you too you know."

"I know, but I love hearing him say it. It gives me the chills and a warm feeling at the same time. So do you think you can connect us before Mister 'Black Hole' comes looking for me?"

"Yeah Kim hang on a second….hold it Ron's in the shower right now."

"That's alright remember we switched bodies once. I know what his looks like…..all of it.", Kim started to giggle.

"Well, let me give him the 'heads up' seeing a face on his computer as he gets out of the shower might freak him out a bit.", Wade cautioned the heroine.

"Yeah he **is** a little jumpy sometimes; I'll wait while you make the connection Wade…..and if I haven't said it enough you rock."

"Thanks Kim, I try."

A minute or so later Ron's face appeared, "Hey KP, how's your fishing trip? Nothin's wrong is it?"

"No except for Daddy being a horse's butt like usual. He still has the attitude that no boy is good enough for his little baby girl, it's even getting on Mom's nerves….even Slim was trying to get him to changed his way of thinking when we were at the ranch.", Kim ranted a little, finally she blew a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"KP he loves you and wants to protect you. It's what he is. Golly if I ever get to have a daughter I hope that I am just as calm about boys dating her as he is."

"Ronnie you'll be a fine Dad for our little girls. Just don't follow Dad's example too closely. I would hate to have Mom schedule you for a lobotomy like she might have to do with Dad so that he doesn't cause any more damage to our relationship."

Ron didn't catch the plural of 'girl' or he might have had a stroke on the spot, "Ya know KP, I still can't get my mind completely around you wanting to do the 'forever' thing with me…."

"Wonnie why do you think that, we've already got thirteen years behind us as best friends. Best friends make best spouses and lovers."

"Yeah I know, but we still have a lot to overcome KP. Some things might even be harder because of our past. But I have ta admit that I don't have to learn to know you and to love you.", Ron rambled, "And I have to admit that getting past the just friends thing is a lot of fun. But I'm not real good at it and you know me, maybe we need to practice that part some more."

"Don't worry, we will…a lot…uh Wonnie when did you start loving me?"

"Gee KP, I've always loved you some way even from the first minute I met you if I remember. I guess I might have freaked Mom and Dad out a little, I mean how many four year old boys suddenly have a cute girl in pigtails from just up the street pop into their lives? And begin spending time at their house."

"Remember the first time we were naked together?", Kim asked bringing up a long ago memory.

"Yeah, but I wonder if it counts. We were making mud pies then you had the idea that getting our clothes dirty wouldn't be such a good idea, so we stripped down..."

"Yeah you said I was broken.", Kim snorted, "I thought that all 'boys were built that way' rant of yours was pretty funny…even then."

"Hey you had the jump on me as far as education, you had twin brothers, I had me…and well you.", Ron accused.

"Well Mom wasn't too happy seeing her only daughter naked as a jaybird covered in mud playing patty cake with her equally naked best friend in the middle of the backyard when we were five. Then I sorta saw 'it' and that's when Mom showed up.", Kim reminded him not even turning red as she smiled wondering how he was doing in _that_ department now.

"Well we did set our clothes aside, yeah then we got the bath together. Mom placed me behind you…remember? Then she washed us both."

"Yeah I remember KP, even though we got told off we did get milk and cookies out of it.", Ron smiled getting Kim to smile too.

"Yeah then we got to take a nap in my bed. I remember putting my head on your shoulder…..I think it was the first time."

"I remember that, but I think I woke up and saw your eyes. I think it was then I felt so great, I had you as a friend before…..but at that moment I just knew you'd be my best friend forever.", Ron's face and voice seemed to soften.

"And we have been honey…."

The two lovers (Although they hadn't consummated the act yet) just stared into each other's eyes not needing to say anything out loud. Absently Kim pulled out her necklace and covered her locket while Ron brought his up to his lips and kissed the object of their mutual link. Then the red head brought her pendant up to her lips as well.

X

"Ronnie I have to go. Dad might come looking for me….."

"KP, Kimberly Anne I think you're right. Listen I'm gonna head over to Felix's house in a little while. I mean Rufus only stays awake so long. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, now I am. Just make sure you stay out of the way of cars, I don't want a repeat of what happened when we were in Montana."

Ron chuckled, "I try and not get run over by someone KP, it was too painful to want to repeat. Though it might simplify matters around the Possible homestead."

"Ronnie don't say that….don't ever say that…please?"

"Ok, KP ok, I take it back. Now you have fun and tell your brothers if they prank you tonight they might have the whole defensive line land on them during the game Friday night.", Ron mock threatened.

"Don't worry the threat of having Tank landing on them might have little effect but I'll try it.", Kim giggled, "I love you Ronnie. See you tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah KP, I can't wait."

Ron smiled closing the connection. It was a couple of seconds later that Wade's face came on screen, "Ron I have transportation at your place, be ready by three for you and your buddy. I hope that he can ride a motor cycle."

"I guess we'll have to find out, remember I crunched my helmet."

"Don't worry Ron I'll have new ones on the plane for the bikes. You both will have real time access to each other and me. I made some upgrades to the helmet that you destroyed."

"Wade, that wasn't my fault.", Ron replied.

Wade Load was not listening at the moment, "That helmet was a prototype Ron, I had to go back to the drawing board. Listen I have new equipment so call your buddy up and get him over there. I'll have some food for you guys on the flight back."

"Thanks Wade as KP says 'You Rock'."

"Yeah I rock alright, get ready."

Ron closed the connection and called the number in Upperton. Hearing a voice on the other end, Ron announced, "I need to speak to Antubi Narotu please."

In a moment the familiar voice came on after identifying himself Ron asked, "Are you ready for more fun and games?"

"Yes Stoppable-san, where are we going?"

"Canyon, Texas buddy….We won't be meeting with your girlfriend this time, by the way how are you and that cute gal doing….what was her name again?"

"Leave my girlfriend, Margaret, out of this Stoppable-san. You have done quite enough. Although you 'broke the ice' so to speak I need no more help from you in that regard.", Sensei's aide informed the teen not really happy about the way this had happened although they had met a few times since the first time and the weird relationship that they shared.

"You know I might take one of those bets in Vegas. Antubi and Margaret when _will_ you guys get hitched? I mean it was love at first sight…."

"And you are a jerk Stoppable-san, you got me roped into this….", he paused, "Sensei is all for the idea."

"Hey, hey, hey.", Ron stopped his 'partner' for this trip because Wade wanted him to have backup, "YOU could have said no and ran like a coward back to Sensei, but you didn't. Therefore (Ron continued with his flawed logic), it is your fault not mine. Anyway, she's a sweet innocent girl…."

At this Antubi snorted, "She may be nice, but she is not 'innocent' as you call her. A week ago she dragged me across the country to meet her family."

"Sounds like she's got plans for you buddy….."

"They are strange just like you, they grate on my nerves. My meditation is all screwed up…..And I owe it all to you. I think we have much technique work to do with sharpened blades soon." [Invite Ron to the wedding and see how the reception goes…CB]

Ron smiled deciding to change the topic of discussion since he heard the edge to his partner's voice, "Is Sensei happy?"

"Yes Master Sensei is very content at the moment.", Antubi revealed, though he kept the largest reason for this happiness to himself knowing the blond was going to be overwhelmed soon by something very small, yet very powerful.

"See now maybe he'll lighten up a little.", Ron replied.

"I am sure that he is happier than he has been for a long time Stoppable-san. I will be at your home in twenty minutes. I suppose you want to lead?"

"Yeah I do and thanks."

After another fifteen minutes Ron's Kimmunicator beeped.

Checking to make sure it wasn't Kim as Wade's image appeared on the small LCD screen, a chipper Ron Stoppable said, "Hey Wade when is that ride gonna show, I got Antubi heading over here."

Wade was typing, "Uh Ron, you guys gotta head over the baseball diamonds, even though it's a fairly short flight I couldn't get a small aircraft and I have two motorcycles waiting in Amarillo."

"Ok, Ok we can handle it. When Antubi gets here we'll get right over there buddy."

While Ron waited he sliced up more cheese for his little buddy, "Rufus.", Ron yelled, "I just fed you and I left you a big plate of cheese. It should last you till I get back."

"Hnk, cheese.", the mole rat chittered as he raced down the stairs.

Rufus looked at the pile that was taller than he was while Ron was trying to lecture the mole rat, "This should last you for days Rufus, for most this would last three mole rats for the whole weekend. So you should be happy with it. Anyway if you get hungry order a pizza, you know where the money is."

As Ron ended his lecture the doorbell rang. Ron picked up his backpack and walked over to it, "Hey Antubi, just a second….Rufus remember what I said."

"Ok let's go."

The two males walked quickly to the ball fields. They waited about ten minutes before a helicopter landed and picked them up for the short hop to the airport and a waiting cargo plane. "Mannn we have ta jump too?", Ron moaned not really enjoying hanging from some fabric.

Ron again pulled out his Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button and moaned out the question.

"Ron they will land to fuel, it's cheaper at the Rick Husband Airport for some reason. Anyway they know where to drop you off. It's the best I can do; these guys will taxi to an old hangar where the bikes are. I can't even scrounge a ride back, you guys are gonna have to take the bikes and ride them all the way back."

Ron glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw a nodding Antubi, "Ok Wade we'll ride the bikes back. Thanks anyway. We'll stop somewhere and get a bite to eat on the way home."

Wade let out a relieved breath, "Don't worry about the guys standing around the bikes they're to make sure that no one else gets those things. They know who I am just tell them you're Frank Zorro and the things are all filled up and ready to go. And try not to break them. These bikes are _very_ experimental…."

"Are they fast?"

"Faster than you can handle Ron.", Wade countered his team member.

"How fast?"

The African-American genius was waiting to use this line, "If you crash one of them at top speed there may not even be a grease stain left."

"Sweet. Thanks Wade and the rest of our gear is on the plane?"

"Yeah there are two backpacks with everything in them. The crew knows enough to give them to ya."

The Chopper set down close to a large cargo plane that was just beginning to close the ramps.

"Mr. Ackerman?", Ron inquired at the top of the ramp having been given the name of the pilot.

"Yes Son?"

"Sir, a tech guy set up a ride to Amarillo with you?", Ron didn't use a name because he didn't know what name he was using at the moment.

"Oh Mr. Scroungeface and friend, welcome aboard we have a couple bags for you. We were just finished loading and getting ready to taxi out. Good thing you are just heading to where we have to get fuel." The blond teen cringed at the name made up for him.

"Why's that Sir?"

"Well the runway here really isn't long enough to take off fully loaded. Since the airport at where we get fuel used to be part of an Air Force base their runway is plenty long,", the pilot explained, "even though there isn't much traffic there."

"I was wondering about that Sir, this is my buddy Max Carwell.", Ron introduced Antubi; "He's helping me pick up a coupla things. Anyway we have a ride back to Middleton. We should be home by morning."

"Sounds like a long night boys, we're gonna be landing in about an hour and a half after takeoff so you might want to grab some shuteye, those packages over there are for you."

"Yeah thanks Mr. Ackerman.", Ron replied seeing this, "I really appreciate it."

Then Ron asked, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you giving us a ride?"

"Your guy that called me up once helped us out finding a part to fix one of our planes, since it's not out of the way we agreed. See ya later I have to call the tower and get this beast fired up.", Ackerman informed Ron.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh I am not used to being treated this good, anyway thanks again."

Ron saw the two backpacks which were clearly marked and picked up one while Antubi picked up the other. "What does Load-san have inside these?"

"Helmets and such we're gonna need what's inside to ride the bikes. I hope you brought that bandana I gave you…."

"Not to worry Stoppable-san.", the Asian replied, "I have everything I need to be covert and have your back. Sensei demands it."

"I sorta understand, it's just I'm not real used to people other than Wade or Kim helping me. I don't really count on others….it's sorta a 'loser' thing."

"Why do you feel that you must dispense revenge? He is under a court indictment; they will take care of this."

"I feel that I didn't have KP's back like I promised and I want to make sure that the people who try to hurt her on purpose get the idea that a 'Class A' prick is watching her back. Anyway, it's been my experience that a lot of these guys just get off with probation…and that leaves them to try this on someone who doesn't have the support I can give Kim. So I'm kinda trying to rehabilitate them in my own way.", Ron replied after thinking about it.

"But it wasn't your fault she was there…."

"Tell that to my conscience buddy. You don't know what it's like in my head and with Zorpox in there, it can get kinda crowded.", Ron informed him, "Like the pilot said we'd better get some Z's while we can, it's gonna be a long ride home."

"You are quite correct Zorro Scroungeface.", Antubi snorted making fun of the name Wade had come up with.

"Fuck you _Max_, you know I hate that Sergeant Frank Zorro guy, anyway he is dead now.", Ron coughed under his breath as he relaxed pulling his bag next to him.

"You're not as good as Margaret and I like a girl with longer hair. She is a wild woman."

"Like I want to hear all that, you're talking to a virgin man, next thing I know you'll be asking me to stand up with ya and we both know that ain't gonna happen…get some rest."

XXX

_Doctor Drakken's Mexico lair:_

"Well Shego are you happy with the amount of sun you have been able to get over the last few weeks?", the mad blue villain inquired.

"I can always use more, but it's time to start making money to finance your next take over the world scheme.", the mint hued sidekick responded to her boss.

"I don't know Shego, my heart's not really into that. We are wanted criminals right now. I have read on the internet that several countries have a 'shoot on sight' bulletin out on both of us. I didn't want to be filled with holes; I just want to rule the world."

Snort, "Are you naive enough to believe that the people who live on this Godforsaken planet want you as their leader? What are you going to give them that they don't have right now?"

"I will end all war…"

"That's after you conquer the world and I bet that it will be bloody. I wonder how many millions will die for your plan to succeed?", Shego paused now having her employer's attention.

"Just think if you do it right maybe only half the population will be wiped out….which will probably be a good thing since a good portion of the Earth might be uninhabitable because of the weapons used to try and stop you. I'm guessing that we will kill off about half maybe a little more and when doing that we will destroy farmland for growing food and factories for making products."

Dr. Drakken's skin seemed to pale, "But Shego that's what I am trying to avoid…."

"Don't you get it bonehead, most people don't want a dictator ruining their lives…they'd rather do that for themselves."

"Shego, I'll make their lives better."

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a simple question, how are you going to make your subject's lives better after you kill off half of them? Are you going to raise their standard of living? Are you going to take all the cares off their minds?", Shego could see that she had him perplexed.

"I…"

"And you want them to adore you? Why would they do that? You gonna try mind control? The princess and her tech guy already beat that."

"I will provide for them…"

"How? The arable land will be decimated how are we going to grow food? The animals on the farms, how long will that last?"

"We could use soybeans….."

"Like I said the farmland is gonna be toast….You ain't Jesus, you can't feed the multitudes with a handful of fish and bread. The people who live on this planet will go back to the dark ages….if we're lucky. There will be shortages of vaccines. Medical advances will just plain stop. I mean how are we even gonna train doctors? If you take over Doc expect the world to almost die out in a couple of centuries. We'll be long dead before they even get close to where they are now."

"I…..I didn't think of that…"

"Now you have, you and guys like Dementor and Gemini don't have any idea what will happen. The guy who wins is gonna have a target on his back Drewbie; the other villains will start playing 'King of the Mountain'. And if you're the guy that knocks off the world's governments guess who is next? **You**."

"But you'll protect me…."

"I can't protect you from everything Doc. Someone's bound to get lucky. Then the fighting and maybe a revolution or three….. The sun might as well go nova and save whoever's left the agony of trying to go on."

"You're not painting a very good future are you Shego…."

"Remember I was a good guy once. And if you think that the Armies of the world and little Kimmie and her sidekick are the big problems you'd better realize that you are going to create people who will give their lives just to put a bullet in your or my head. Remember the incident that set off World War One. Sure they had all those alliances, but the match was that fanatic who shot that Archduke in Serbia. What you are looking at is something where all the armies are going to have all these much better weapons and most of them will be looking for us. Just think a sniper rifle at two 'clicks'. Maybe some poison gas or a tactical nuke into our lair…."

"But we're underground in my lairs…"

"Don't you think that they have cave busting bombs? Just find out where we are and drop a couple of them with nukes on the tips and we have instant meltdown. You and me will be broken down to our basic elements….if we're lucky that is."

Shego paused to take a breath, then continued, "And that will be just the start Doc. I figure that once they start tossing the nuclear stockpiles around anyone who has them is gonna get in the act before they lose their little toys. One thing good about this whole thing is that I don't expect Kimmie to survive much longer after we bite the dust."

"Huh, why is that Shego?", Drakken asked finally coming out of his stupor.

"Cause she and her boy toy are heroes and they will try to stop the madness, of course we will already be gone into a memory so that won't help us, but it gives me some satisfaction that the Princess will be gone with her buffoon too."

"Shego I don't like all this talk about weapons of mass destruction…."

"You don't? Better get used to being killed by them."

Sigh, "I'll think about it."

"Good and I really think that you might want to back out of that thing to take Kimmie out of the picture, sure I like to fight her, but something tells me the buffoon _is_ the threat. I've thought about that little episode where I tried to murder him….. no one has ever hurt me like that when I was frying them. I wonder if they've been playing us for the last several years."

"Why do you say that?"

"You saw the video clip of him in that game, can you do that without a robot? Maybe I can, but there were a couple of times that even worried me. After I saw that video clip of me trying to kill him….I'm just not sure I want to get into a scuffle with Stoppable again. The only guy to hurt me like that was that old mystical guy when I was going to try and get to Possible.", then Shego stopped, "Shit! I wonder if Stoppable has something to do with that old guy."

"What do you mean Shego?"

"Stoppable has Kimmie's back, all the time. Then there is this old guy that has his and hers. We might be in over our heads here. And he knew who I am _and_ was."

"Think we should inform the others?", Drakken asked.

"The only ones I would tell would be the Seniors, they were never really serious anyway."

"We should at least let Edward know…."

"DO you think he can keep his mouth shut?"

"Cousin Ed….not likely he can be bought with a nice motorcycle. He doesn't have a lot of scruples."

XXX

"Mr. Scroungeface?", a voice asked as a hand shook Ron Stoppable.

"Yeah, yeah what's up buddy?"

"Mr. Ackerman says to tell you we are on final and should be landing soon."

The blond and reluctant hero smiled, "Thanks buddy. I owe you guys."

"We are just repaying a favor is all; it won't cost us hardly anything."

"Thanks anyway."

After he left Ron made to shake his buddy to wake him. Seeing the eyes on him Ron asked, "You could have woke me up."

"I wanted to see how you would react. You are getting better _Zorro_."

"Sure better, once I'm in my grave all you guys are gonna miss picking on me."

"I hope that time is long in coming."

"Don't count on it. You're one heartbeat away from doing it yourselves." Ron paused then added.

"I remember what I vowed to and what it might cost me…."

X

"Thanks again Mr. Ackerman, have a good flight.", Ron told the man that gave him a ride, and then he walked down the ramp and off the plane to where his 'partner' was standing with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Ron looked over his shoulder and waved one more time before pulling out his Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button. It took a moment but the tech guru's image finally appeared, "Hey Ron I see you're on the ground how was the flight?"

"Long enough to fall asleep, but where's the hangar that we're supposed to get the bikes that you promised?", Ron asked as he opened his backpack up and began to pull out some coveralls and put them on.

"Look for hanger 23-C. No one but your contact is in there right now."

"Just a sec let me look, yeah there it is. I'll call you back once we get ready to leave.", Ron seeing Antubi also donning his black coveralls put on his helmet after turning on the radio controls

Wade cautioned his team mate, "Ron, make sure you call me when you get ready to go, I have a gate for you to get out of without being noticed by authorities."

"We will after we try the bikes out for handling. I'll call in a few minutes.", Ron replied as the two walked into the hangar.

"Well it's good to see you again.", Ivan Borski told Ron.

"Hey Mr. Borski, we have the same deal?"

"Yes, but I have been told you are riding the bikes to Colorado. We will pick them up according to the instructions from our bosses.", Ivan replied as two technicians appeared with a couple of very fast and expensive motorcycles.

"Nice, and they are black. They should be useful tonight Zorro.", Antubi commented.

"Zorro?", Boski inquired.

"Yeah Frank Zorro if you must know Ivan, but it's just an alias.", Ron informed the older man as he gave a hard glance at his partner through his raised visor, "But these don't look quite the same as the model I used last time."

"Good eye 'Frank', like I said they are experimental. Uh make sure that no one steals one of these and try to keep them on the pavement, and under one hundred and eighty."

"What?", Ron asked impressed as hell.

"They also have a cloaking device that allows the avoidance of laser and radar tracking devices used by Police Agencies.", the motorcycle man stated, "Our technical personnel are working on the devices for the military.

"Mannn, if you ever see a blond guy with a mustache and a mullet and wearing a yellow muscle shirt….look out, he's a big time thief of these kind of things.", Ron warned after hearing this, he sure didn't want the bikes to fall into the wrong hands.

"A thief?", Frank asked as he pulled a little black box out of his coverall pocket. He pressed a red button on the box and suddenly what looked to be two pairs of handcuffs opened after appearing from tiny boxes on either side of the handlebars. "He won't get far."

"I can see that, nice feature."

"We won't offer it on the production models, but it deters people from industrial sabotage.", Ivan smiled.

"Or from just plain stealin' your shit man.", Ron added as he climbed aboard his bike then to Antubi added, "Hey **Reginald** we have to get going."

Antubi said from behind the visor on his helmet, "Sure enough _Frank_, thank you Sir for providing a ride to us and for a way to get home tonight."

Ten minutes later the two had gotten the 'feel' (at least at slow speeds for the enhanced crouch rockets) when Ron rode back over to Ivan, "See ya later man. And we'll leave them where our guy tells us."

"Have a safe trip 'Frank'.", Ivan replied as he turned and walked back to the non-descript truck.

Ron spoke into the mouthpiece of his helmet, "Wade we're ready."

"OK Ron turn left and drive for four hundred and fifty meters.", Wade's voice came over the radios in both helmets, "Remember the speed in the airport here is only thirty-five so obey it this time. There will be a stop sign; you need to turn right there. Then that will take you to the open gate. There is a guard there, make sure you stop and raise the visors of your helmets so they can see you aren't a terrorist. He will motion you when to go."

"So we turn left then left and wait so some guy too…."

"Just read the instructions on our visor Ron, and for once listen to me.", Wade grated out knowing sometime the blond didn't pay all that much attention except to Kim's tight butt as he wondered about Ron's fascination with it.

X

The guard looked at the two bikes that stopped in front of him, "Pass please."

"Waddddeee?", Ron hissed.

"Oh push the green button by your left hand.", the tech guru stated (which Ron and Antubi did), "Your pass is in the little compartment, by the way your IDs, money and credit cards are in the wallet in the zippered pocket on the inside of the coveralls.

"Credit cards?"

"Yeah you're gonna have to buy gas and some food, just don't abuse the stuff.", Wade told them, "The pass is on the top, just hand it to the guy."

After the guard waved them through Ron quipped, "Wade just tell me these things. I'm not as bad as I was."

"Yeah sorry Ron anyway look for the sign to Highway Twenty-seven that is your road to Canyon, Texas.", Wade informed them, "It's only about thirty miles south of where you are right now.

"Right Wade, we're gonna take it easy going down there till we have a real good handle on these things.", Ron informed his tech buddy, "Anyway how is KP doing on her fishing expedition?"

"Besides being in a constant state of frustration with her Dad and brothers?,", Wade asked rhetorically, "Not too bad, though she is not going to be happy about this little adventure of yours when she finds out."

"Wade, my buddy here won't spill the beans 'cause of what I can do to him with that cutie he's dating, and you're in so deep that….well you'll go down with me…..Ah here's the ramp to the highway I'm gonna be quiet for a while. We want to get used to these things.", Ron told Wade.

"Remember Ron, they had a college football game down in Canyon today so there might be more traffic than there normally is….."

"Yeah I know, we're gonna hit a rest stop to water the horse and to top off with gas when we get close."

"I understand.", Wade replied knowing what the term meant.

"Antubi how does your ride feel?", Ron asked since the Japanese man more for the most part had been mute.

"Stoppable-san this has similar characteristics as a Suzuki Huyabusa though I would expect it to handle a little different at higher speeds.", the Japanese man's voice came over the radio, "We are trained in Japan for this."

Wade asked in a surprise manner, "Why didn't you go for the Kawasaki it's a little faster?"

"Sensei didn't want his people riding something called a ninja. What we have is fast enough.", Antubi explained.

Now Ron asked, "So Yamanouchi isn't a backwards school then?"

"You should know better Stoppable-san. We have secret helicopters and jets, do we not? With assets all over the world….we **are** well funded."

"Uh yeah I sorta forgot.", Ron replied chastised.

X

Thirty minutes later the two entered Canyon City and were soon at a little eatery where they could get some food and take care of other business. After they got out they found a gas station and topped off.

Wade being his normal 'I have it under control' guy located the target and routed the two towards him.

"Guys this Hector character is in a house. The heat signatures look like there are a lot of people there and there is a bunch of stuff going on.", Wade informed them as he typed away, "It looks like they're celebrating."

"Go on…."

"Well it's sorta out away from other places. By itself you know."

"Can we get close on the bikes?", Antubi Narotu inquired.

"I see some undergrowth about a hundred yards away, but that's about it."

"We could just ride right up like we're invited to this party.", Ron suggested.

"No we don't want the bikes to get screwed with.", Wade told them not really informing the two on who was a major stockholder in the company which lent them to this operation.

"We'll just hide them in the cover and then walk up. I mean with everything that's going on who's gonna even notice us?"

Narotu wanted to say something about plans getting screwed up when the action starts, but decided to listen to Master Umestsu's suggestion and let the blond master learn from his own mistakes. "I agree Stoppable-san. I will have my Sais in the small of my back. I suggest once we gain entrance we fade into the background and use our bandanas as masks and then you can go berserk as long as you don't use lethal techniques."

"Looks like the best we can do.", Ron's voice came back over the radio as they shut off their lights and pulled into the brush pile that Wade had indicated on their helmet visors.

"Ron, Antubi, you're gonna have to remove your helmets and coveralls to blend in. After you do look inside the helmets there is a small device in each. It's an ear bud, but is also a micro transmitter with a microphone inside. Place that in your ears so that we can keep in communication.", Wade instructed.

"Ah how come we never used one like this before?", Ron asked as he located the chip and placed it as requested.

"It's new Ron and still has a couple of bugs in it. I sure don't want to use something for Kim that might not work…."

"But good enough for our safety though, huh?", Ron asked to see what Wade's reaction was going to be.

"Well Ron, I was sorta forced into this remember? Anyway, nothing like a field trial.", Wade didn't bother to laugh hoping Ron and his 'associate' wouldn't get in over their heads, "Anyway there's a bottle in the panniers, take it with you as a peace offering to gain entrance to the party."

"What's a pannier?", Ron asked confused by the term.

Antubi cut in, "A saddlebag on the back of the bike, Stoppable-san."

"Oh….", Ron opened the bag and pulled out a bottle.

"What is this stuff?"

"Scotch Whisky (check with Pbow here guys….for some reason he knows exactly how to spell the word…..A/N), Ron, don't ask where I got it, but should give you access to the party."

"Hey that's booze.", then the blond continues, "Oh, ok then. We're heading over there now."

"I know, I can hear everything right now, you just need to act normally like I'm not here."

"I'm not normal Wade…."

Wade suggested, "Try to **act** normal Ron….follow Antubi's example. AND put on those ball caps….they'll think you are fans."

"Uh sure."

It took the two twenty minutes to reach the house from where they had hidden the bikes, not taking a direct route from where their transportation was when the two climbed the steps.

"What do you guys want?", a very large and gorilla-like being grunted, standing off to the side of the door.

Ron showed his bottle, "We won and it's time to party."

"I don't know you…."

Wade spoke to Ron's ear bud, "The name of their team is the Buffaloes and they call them the Buffs. They won thirty-four to seventeen."

"Do you play for the Buffs man?", Ron inquired.

"Yeah I play defensive tackle I'm Ken Reese.", the man mountain grunted out.

"Ron he had a monster game, two sacks and three tackles for loss. Congratulate him."

"Hey that was a great game you played today man.", Ron did offer his hand which Reese accepted, "Want a nip?"

"Sure, but I warn ya some of these guys can get rough.", Ken informed them as he took a large sip and wiped off his mouth then handed the bottle back.

Ron raised the bottle of amber liquid to his lips and appeared to take a sip as well as Wade chipped in to the blond's ear, "Tell him you hope he kicks Midwestern State's ass in the next game."

"Hope you stomp all over Midwestern State's ass next week Ken.", Ron relayed the message as he offered the bottle again.

"Yeah, here's to us.", the brute responded, "Hey have fun inside, they have plenty of beer and maybe some blow too.", he winked.

Antubi, hearing everything grabbed the bottle and took a real drink. "To all of us.", he passed the bottle back then entered.

"What was that about?", Ron asked.

"You were drinking…."

"My tongue covered the opening in the bottle….shit did you really take a sip of that stuff?", Ron hissed.

Antubi cleared his throat, "Yes."

"Come on before we kill ourselves.", Ron whispered into his partner's ear.

"Let us blend in.", the Japanese warrior warned lowly.

"Yeah blend in.", Ron replied in the same sound level_, 'I am so going to get myself killed doing this shit.'_

After walking around and 'blending in' and basically liberally sharing the bottle that they brought until it was a 'dead soldier' (Ron quickly wiped off any prints and set in on a table and the lip to remove any DNA), the two ninjas finally spotted Mr. Pasquel chatting with a seemingly inebriated young woman when he grabbed her by the wrist and began to pull her toward the back part of the building. Something felt wrong about this and both young men glanced at each other.

Antubi, with Ron following, slowly made his way towards where the cheerleader had gone. Suddenly a thought came to his mind, _"Follow my lead and interlace your fingers as I do and reach for some flash pellets in case we need them." _

Ron replied with his mind_, "What are we going to do?"_

"There is a better way than fighting all of them.", Antubi whispered.

XXX

Sigh, "Mom do you mind if I call Ronnie?"

"It's a little late honey…"

"Only for a few minutes I promise I won't bother you, I'll go outside.", the younger red head offered.

"Sure go ahead honey. At least we got the boys down for the night. I hope your Father is enjoying their company since this trip was _his_ idea.", Anne giggled lightly as leaned back on her air mattress with a book illuminated by the lantern as she flipped another page.

Getting up Kim was quickly out of the tent. With a smile the younger red head pulled out her Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button. Wade's familiar image appeared, "Hi Wade can you connect me to Ronnie?"

"I, uh, can't Kim he went to bed early. You know he has to be at Smarty Mart for the morning shift."

"Yeah I guess he needs his sleep, is there anything going on?"

"Not according to the site and some of the other places I monitor. So it's a quiet night, enjoy the time with the family."

"Uh sure, thanks Wade you rock.", Kim replied as she closed the connection. Deciding to stay out of the tent for a few minutes and just enjoy the peace and quiet, she sat down on a boulder and laid back looking at the stars and thinking about her and Ron.

The African-American genus wiped his brow after Kim shutdown, "Ron,", he groaned lowly, "you are going to get me killed."

XXX

"They should be occupied by now. Just knock him out while I adjust time. I can mess with things enough to get us out of here. If this works we won't need the smoke devices.

Ron nodded having done this before with others, but he had never seen it done on a mission. Taking a breath the teen raised his bandana up over his face and slipped in the door when he 'felt' the '_wall'_ pass over him almost nauseating him.

XXXXX

Nothing like a Christmas cliff hanger! Oh try to keep CaptainKodak's family in your prayers. There are others in the kimmunity as well, but some of those do not want their troubles known.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the other canon characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. Heck we don't even make any money off this little hobby of ours.

Oh as a Christmas present I left in some of CB's comments for your enjoyment!

So again Merry Christmas everyone and we'll see ya down the road!

ST-103


	45. Chapter 45

Lemme see where are we this time? Oh yeah our heroes are separated again. Kim is on a family fishing trip totally bored out of her mind (uh I am not going to over beat up on James….you all are doing a better job than I can ever do!) And our little Ronnie is out with his other playmate to see if he can adjust behavior with someone who thought Kim was a nice target earlier. Guess where we'll be spending most of this chapter?

I guess I am always saying thanks to people, but for my beta and sometimes co-writer, Cajunbear73, this is something that I have to address each chapter. You don't know how much he does and how much support he gives me! So to all you aspiring authors make sure you have a good editor who you can trust (and isn't afraid to tell you that you are full of it.)

I also want to thank everyone who has read this tale (yes I know it is long, but we are beginning to move faster….background takes a while.) I also want to thank everyone who has put either me or 'TH' into their alert or favorites. Now the people I enjoy the very most are the ones who write reviews. Now I try to respond to each via PM, but several do not have this option enabled on their accounts so I try to give them some props right here; Levi2001a1, yeah remember Anne wanted Kimmie to go to college one place and James another. Anne also knows that Ron can qualify with his grades for Upperton. Also the difference in attitude, Kim has calmed down a little (damned little though).

Jimmy1201, Wade knows better than to tell Kim anything (he's in this up to his ears). Rufus is smarter than your average teen hero. About Shego and Drakken…well Shego felt something she didn't understand. Uberscribbler, yeah I know the plot lines look like a bowl of spaghetti right now but things are slowly going to fall in place (I hope). Now there will be bloodletting, but nothing permanent right now. AJQ1970, thanks and I hope you like the New Year's present too. Anon, Sam Colt being the great equalizer…..humm the only Colt I've really used was my Colt Commander when I was in the service…I couldn't count on that POS hitting anything since the bushings were so worn out on it. And that's a bad thing when you spend time as transporting classified documents.

CB73, Ron has his own personal nemesis….I wonder when that is going to come to a head? I'll bet it's before the end of Book One! Pbow, now that is downright nasty. Fly fishing for Daddy? And don't worry I hope to have Book one done before the end of the year and be posting Book 2 (the final one) in 2015. Angelus-alvus so you like the cliffie…..man are you gonna love the one later. I think I'll get flamed for it! Readerjunkie, thanks man. TheNiemand, here is some more….enjoy!

Well let's get this thing on the road!

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 45

_Canyon, Texas:_

Ron Stoppable moved into deeper into the semi darkened room, the_ disturbance_ still playing with his insides, as he slipped in right behind the wave of distortion as it also entered the room and emanated from his friend. From the hazy world that he was in now, he could see the two forms on the bed when warning bells went off inside his mind as he saw the young woman struggle with his target. Well they would be if they were moving at all now that they were caught in the temporal vortex. Ron knew he had to keep his fingers interlaced until he was given the 'Ok' from his friend to proceed.

"_You may act now Stoppable-san.",_ Antubi's thought came through to the blond.

Making sure there was just the two of them, Ron quickly disabled the man in question (though there was no need for it) with a karate strike to a pressure point on the male's neck and then applied a slight pressure point to the female in case what Antubi had done did not hold. Ron also understood how much effort was needed to try this and he knew that he couldn't do himself…yet. _"Antubi get in here, I want to get them both out.",_ Ron sent with his mind, wanting to get this done in a hurry.

"_Why….oh never mind…Hold your pants on, I am almost done here.",_ Sensei's Aide replied, a little aggravated, via his mind, _"This is harder than it looks. What did you do….decide to bring the girl too?"_

"…_Yeah, it looked like our little friend was raping the girl in question. Or at least trying to when he was caught in the act. It's a good thing that they haven't…..uh uh."_

"_Got into the swing of things?"_

"_Uh yeah."_

"_Great….I should be done in ten seconds. You have to carry the big one since all this is __**your**__ idea, I'll take the girl."_

"_Great, I got most of her clothes back on. We'll leave 'Hector's clothes right where they are; either that or you can dress him. We can drop her off back by the campus and push one of those blue light thingies that all campuses have now. You __**know**__ I have to do something to get the cops attention about this little den of sin. I saw guys snorting 'lines' back there."_

"_Lines? Lines of what?",_ Antubi was confused by the term then he asked,_ "What are you going to do?"_

"_Lines of something illegal.", _Ron clarified,_ "I will do something that will really get their attention, and then we will make an anonymous call to the authorities while we are leaving."_

"_We are not trying to make this too complicated….make it simple."_

"_I can terminate him….."_

"_No, we'll take them both."_

"_Great….the extra stuff will only take twenty minutes and will throw any pursuit off our tracks."_

"_Very well.", _Antubi entered the room and picked up the girl and put her over his shoulder as Ron, with a grunt, picked up the much larger and muscle-bound young man, _"You didn't have to knock them out! I had them in stasis."_

"_Who cares?"_

Antubi paused_, "Let's go we only have so much time."_

"_Right behind you…", _Ron turned and followed the Japanese man knowing that little Hector was going to get one hell of a surprise in a few minutes.

No one seemed to be moving which amazed Ron though he had seen this happen before under controlled situations. But still seeing it again was eerie and stomach turning to the teen. Even after dressing the girl was more like dressing a manikin. Of course the 'fog' really didn't help the feeling either.

"_You __**gotta**__ show me how to do this. I might wanna weird KP out sometime. It would totally freak out her Dad and the Tweebs."_

"_In time little grasshopper, Sensei has plans to reveal this technique to you before he returns to Japan. It is easy to learn power, to understand when to use subtle techniques take much longer."_

"_When are you guys going?",_ Ron inquired casually with his mind as they carried their loads past the other 'guests' without touching them.

"_We have several things to achieve yet, but if all goes according to plans, this fall after your 'Thanksgiving celebration'. Remember you need to return to Yamanouchi at your Yule time to further your training."_

"_I know, I know it will be my honor to fly on my own dime from now on, that's why I got the job…..",_ Ron thought back in frustration as Antubi reached the front door and opened it.

"_You __**are**__ learning. Now where are we going?",_ Antubi inquired as he walked down the steps and passed a Ken who was sitting in a chair with three others around him, sitting completely still. In fact the giant young man was motionless while in the middle of smoking a cigarette.

"_You go back to the bikes and get ready I am going to have a little talk with my friend here."_

"_No Stoppable-san, your style of talks can get out of hand. We will all go together.",_ Ron could see the Japanese young man was sweating with the effort he was using in keeping the distortion going, let alone carrying the slip of a girl over his shoulder.

"_Very well.",_ Ron looked around and saw a small building about sixty to seventy yards away on the side the bikes were on, _"Over there, we will do this inside whatever that is."_

The two trotted off carrying their loads, one of which was going to have the fear of God put in him, the other was going to get a ride back to campus. As they got to the building Ron tried the door handle, finding it locked he focused his will and turned the handle sharply causing the mechanism to snap.

Antubi put the young woman softly down as Ron dropped Kim's assailant to the floor uncaring how he landed and almost gave in to the urge to kick him in his very handsome face. "How far do you think it is to the bikes?", Ron asked keeping his voice low now speaking with their mouths instead of their minds.

"_Seventy meters, what are you going to do?"_

"_Well I want to talk to this guy and you need to get her back to campus. So we really __**do**__ have to split up.", Ron began to reveal his plan and really wanted to spread some fear with this one, while hoping Antubi would buy into it, "For her safety at least."_

"_There are a lot of this '__**person's'**__ friends here one of them could get lucky. We should not divide what resources we have.", _Sensei's aide advised.

"_What's the matter worried about them killing me? You guys will be all broken hearted having to come to my funeral."_

"_You are a fool Stoppable-san, we will not attend your funeral….when you agreed to the training you became a disposable asset like me, you already know your life belongs to Yamanouchi. There are things you do not understand…."_

"_So what, I know I won't ever get out of this world alive. Anyway everyone knows that I'm an idiot, so what if Barkin sees me dead, he'll find another moron to replace me. KP's Dad will be ecstatic at the news. He'll probably open a new bottle of the finest to celebrate Kim being 'free' and she'll be able to go on with her life never having to look back.",_ Ron hissed with growing frustration then added, "Yay for her."

"_I wish to stay here Stoppable-san to make sure this one survives. Raise you bandana I am going to release the time warp and this clown will wake up to us and although he is 'unconscious' it will be our honor to wake him."_

"_What about the others?"_

Sigh, _"They will also. Prepare to do what you had planned. We will not have much time."_

"_I knew there was a shortcoming, oh well go ahead."_

Antubi Nortou seemed to become very quiet as he quivered. Taking a very deep breath he held it then let it out slowly.

Again the feeling rushed over Ron giving him a slightly disoriented feeling and causing his stomach again to do flip flops. Seeing neither form moving yet Ron began slapping Hector alongside the face to wake him. Suddenly the form in front of him moved. "Katie….what are you doing with her? She was promised to me tonight."

"So worried about her after you tried to rape her? After I kick your ass, I am going to send her to be with friends.", Ron hissed.

"Who are you?"

"The guy who's gonna kick your ass, and your worst nightmare. What that little red head did to you back in Georgia is nothin like the world of hurt I'm gonna bring down around your ingrate ears.", the blond glanced at the timepiece on his wrist, "Yep, it's time to take you to the woodshed, hey come to think of it this _**is**_a woodshed." Ron then backhanded the male cheerleader knocking him into a wall. The blond then kicked Hector in the chest to quiet him down because he was beginning to make too much noise.

Hector Pasquel asked with a grimace after being hit with two techniques out of the blue, neither of which he saw actually hit him, "But what do you want with me?"

"Remember last summer…..you and three other guys attacked a female friend of mine and her roommate. Her name is Sarah Welcome. I didn't like the bruises on her arms and face. And I'm real upset about this. I'm so upset about this and the chance that you guys are gonna walk and then attack some other poor defenseless girl that I want to do something about it and you.", Ron explained.

"Last summer?...Oh them, we were just trying to teach a lesson to that Possible chick. All the media says that she's some sort of hero and she's hot. We just wanted a piece of the action. Anyway some of my friends are trying to get the charges dropped.", the buff cheerleader informed Ron not knowing that this was the exact wrong thing to say.

"You know little buddy those are not the words I wanted to hear from your disgusting mouth. I sorta wanted to hear that you were way wrong and you'd never ever do anything like that again.", Ron grit his teeth and backhanded the older young man again this time drawing blood. Then he kicked Hector where two of his best friends lived doubling the cheerleader over. "You know.", Ron turned to Antubi, "Buddy, I think I have this well in hand how about you take the girl and head over to the campus and trigger that alarm. I am going to spend a couple more minutes with our friend here and then pay a repeat visit to the house after he's a corpse."

"It does not look like your playmate has been missed, although I don't count on that to last too long. I will see you when you catch up with me.", Antubi warned.

"Yeah just follow our _friend's_ directions and I'll see ya in about twenty minutes. Remember make sure you hit the blue light….or better yet have Wade direct you to the hospital. Take her to the E.R. I know they will help the girl.", Ron stated as he thought it over again.

"I will do so, have fun…..but remember except for this one no killings.", Antubi added getting the cheerleader's attention, though the haze of the pain he tried to talk, but Ron turned and slapped him down again and drew back one more time.

"I'll think about it."

Seeing that Ron was going to smack the college man again Antubi picked up the girl, "See you in town. Have fun." The Japanese young man opened the door and peeked around then he was gone closing the door behind him.

"Now Hector, we have a little problem with your attitude. It is obvious that the lady my friend just took away really wasn't a consenting adult was she?"

"Fuck you punk.", Hector decided he might not be able to take the two men who were facing him, but he was much larger than the one that stayed and should be able to beat the smaller man up and get his friends to help him.

So the college cheerleader grabbed onto Ron's arm as he got up and tried to close the distance.

'_Good now to rough him up a little. Thanks Sensei for teaching me this.'_, Ron thought as he twisted his hand and reversed the hold causing Hector to gasp in agony.

Then Ron spun and then reversed his spin after Hector came up onto his toes to attempt to. The next thing that happened was that the college man was on his back and as Ron stepped over him, Hector had to roll over on his belly to keep his arm from snapping. This whole time Hector Pasquel screamed inside the small shed the piercing scream raising almost an octave. Too bad for him the music being played inside the 'house' was much too loud to be overcome by the noise emanating from the small building.

After three or four minutes Ron had Hector trapped and was slowly squeezing the life out of him because of the pressure that he had on the pervert's throat. Ron let up just enough as he said, "Do you hear me asshole?", Ron seeing the slight nod continued, "When you go to court on that rape charge in Georgia I want you to plead guilty….Remember, if you walk I'm coming back with the rest of my gang. I really can't believe Jerome, Nate and _whoever_ that other guy was didn't warn you that I'd be coming. I mean I remember telling them.", Ron rambled on.

"But getting back to the point, if you guys don't do some time for this and if you keep up what you are doing….well I'll be paying you guys visits again, and I do know that you won't be involved in any rapes again execpt as a recipient….now I know that you know how to get a hold of them Hector and a smart guy will do what I tell him….." Ron paused to apply more pressure before he continued.

"That is unless you want an early grave. Now I expect that you might try and wiggle out of this, but I want you to know I can find you anywhere in the world and you don't want me and my buddies to come looking for you. So do yourself a big favor and keep your dick to yourself and out of places that don't want it.", Ron warned as he pulled his right hand back and made a fist.

Seeing the nod again, Ron whispered, "Pleasant dreams." With that he hit Hector behind the ear knocking him out_. 'Sorry you buffed pervert, but you laid a hand on KP and whoever else I don't even know about.' _Ron thought idly about rupturing the cheerleader's 'nads but gave it up 'cause he knew Hector wouldn't appreciate it since he was now out.

Without any emotion the blond dropped the unconscious cheerleader to the floor and without looking back stepped over to the door and opened it and almost kicked the cheerleader in the head to finish it_. 'Man how long has it been?'_. "Hey Wade, you up?", Ron mused for a second then called Wade who was monitoring everything that happened.

"Yeah Ron you know I was. Well you didn't kill him, though he's gonna try to tell how he was beaten by a gang or something."

"Nothing I can do about him telling stories…..Ya want me to get their attention back at the party?", Ron asked.

"Well they **are** doing illegal drugs there. I mean it **would** be a public service. Oh, Antubi is three minutes out from the college campus, I'm gonna have him put the girl in the quad then hit the blue lights and move off. That should cause all kinds of stuff to happen.", Wade informed Ron.

"It should Wade, but make sure Antubi is free and when I get done here give me an intercept course to his position.", Ron told his tech guru.

"Will do.", Wade snorted as he took a gulp of his slurpster.

"Sure bring 'Mr. Got A Cob Up My Butt' into this Wade.", Ron hissed, "Well I'm gonna create a little mayhem so this place is gonna start to rock in a couple minutes buddy."

"Ron, don't hurt anybody if you can….it goes against that Kim stands for."

"Wade, I know more than anyone what Kim stands for, I'm not going in to hurt any of them except that guy that tried to rape Kimberly. I didn't even hurt him too bad. If he wants another round of what he just got let me know."

Wade sighed, "Go do what you have to Ron, but hurry. You guys have to ride those bikes four hundred miles tonight yet."

Ron shut his yap, and began to center himself as he faded from view as he had been taught. Once in this stealth mode, or invisible as some would call it, the world is seen in whites, blacks and grays instead of the normal colors that most people are used to. Ron asked why two weeks ago, but Sensei had no answer for this except that it was. He did warn Ron that people with certain gifts, even if they couldn't see someone before them '_cloaked'_ this way, could '_sense'_ them somehow. The towheaded teen had muttered in response, "Mannnn Sensei, there's always a catch."

That seemed to humor the old man for some reason.

But now Ron was returning to the 'house' to maybe create a little diversion at the party like he promised. In a few minutes he was standing in front of Ken again and wanted to wait until someone opened the door so that he could enter unannounced.

It only took a minute or two when the door opened, Ron slipped in and avoided touching anyone as he made his way into a corner that was unoccupied for the moment. "Wade.", Ron whispered under the noise that was coming from a stereo, "I'm getting ready to start, you might want to give me a few minutes before calling the cops who are responsible for this den of sin."

"Sure, I'll wait for your signal first."

With a feral smile the Chosen One raised his bandana up over his nose and tightened the knot that held it in place as he slowly became visible again. Concentrating he grabbed onto the watch as it changed into a katana, then a moment later changed to a Bo staff. Still unnoticed Ron began to let the MMP flow as his eyes turned azure blue. With a shout he jumped out of the corner and into a group of students with the Bo spinning in his hands as Ron attacked hitting three buff young men nearly at the same time. All three went flying into the rest of the crowd as the blond ninja advanced on others.

The reaction of everyone from football players to…..well other pretty boys was astonishment as their reaction was to step back. Ron for his part knew this was just to get their attention and out the door before he could do anything more destructive. He took aim at one large young man and thwacked him in the ribs with the Lotus Blade shaped Bo then turned and swept the legs out of another unfortunate victim before the crowd started making their way out the door, passing an astonished football player who was still sitting out there. With a yell the stranger followed them hitting the last through the door to 'encourage' them to keep going.

Ron, seeing the place suddenly empty, decided that he need to put a permanent mark that he had been here so changed the blade to a sledge hammer and started to break the coffee table that the cocaine was piled on making a white dust cloud. Then the teen morphed the hammer into huge shield and sprinted towards an outside wall making a huge man-shaped hole in it. He backed up into the room and repeated the process three times before there were three human shaped cracks in the wall along with a hole.

Ron knowing he was now outside since the last time he hit the wall most of it gave and he fell out into the grass outside, then the reluctant hero shut down all the fireworks he was giving off and faded from view again as he quietly worked his way around the back of the house and toward the small building he had been in before. Deciding not to do anything more to the man he had just tossed around like a rag doll only a few minutes before was one of the hardest things Ron had to do that night, but he also knew that he need to get his bike rolling back to Middleton.

"Wade.", Ron whispered, "I'm done give me a minute or two before you call the cops I wanna get on the road."

"Gotcha Ron, I'm calling them in a minute and a half, you really know how to bash a wasp's nest don't ya?"

"Why?", Ron asked as he was getting to the place where his bike was hidden.

"They are running all over the place back there."

"Just a minute let me get dressed and into my helmet. I wanna put some miles between me and them….", Ron informed his tech guy as he opened his bag and pulled out his coveralls and began to slip one leg into them. Thirty seconds later Ron was starting up the bike and pulling down his helmet.

"OK Wade I'm going, I want infrared mode.", Ron ordered as Wade brought the mode up and Ron slapped his visor down.

"Ron you see the menu superimposed over your visor, right?", Wade asked as Ron was already in third gear.

"Yeah?"

"Just look to the one you want and when it highlights just blink your eyes. That will get you into whatever mode you need. We'll go over this some more when we have time. For now I'll control it from here.", Wade both informed Ron keeping him up to date what was happening, then added over the screaming of the motor cycle engine as Ron ran it through its gears building up speed, "You are now two miles from the building you tore up, in another couple of miles you will come to a 'T' in the road. Take the left one. The cops look like they are coming from the right and we don't want them to see us. There are six squad cars and they are moving. They shouldn't see you though."

"You're right Wade, after we get by this route me to meet up with Antubi again."

"Already done Ron, his little blue light special got the cops moving anyway. I had to get him away from town."

"Good things come in small packages Wade, so did you notify the cops?"

"Nope didn't have to, the girl gave them the info. Here comes your left Ron."

Ron commented while stopping and making the turn and opening the bike up, "I have it and….whoa, this thing's brakes are good, but it has fantastic acceleration. I am turning on the lights now."

"Good choice Ron, six miles up there is a large sign on the side of the road, Antubi is behind that waiting for you. We are going to have to take some country roads for a while and you are going to run the bikes as fast as you can, I am initiating the stealth protocals and putting your bikes in infrared mode so no one can see you. I don't want the cops to link you two into what happened earlier."

"OK Wade do what you gotta do, but don't freak out Antubi. Five miles."

"I've got him and he's waiting Ron….uh you know that you're doing a hundred and twenty-five?"

"Wade you don't look like my Mother, give it a rest, I'm trying to concentrate here and you aint making it any easier. Anyway, we're going to have to move to get back to Middleton, I have a shift in the morning because someone couldn't get us a ride.", an annoyed Ron Stoppable just grunted out.

"Just follow the instructions displayed on your visor Ron. I gotta do some things, but I'll be monitoring."

In another two and a half minutes Ron was slowing down as he approached where Antubi was waiting. Ron could see the dark figure in front of him through the thermal imaging and slowed way down and raised his visor. Ron nodded and Antubi nodded back, both turned their throttles up quickly getting their speed back to the hundred miles per hour mark.

The road was lonely at this time of night and being where they were it didn't have much traffic during the day time either. So they didn't meet any traffic coming either way.

"Ron, Antubi you are going to pick up highway 385 in ten miles and head north, we still don't want any cops to notice us but we have to get moving, you will be on this road until you cross into New Mexico where it turns into highway 64 and 87.", Wade instructed as a small icon appeared in the upper left of each visor.

Not hearing banter back Wade asked, "Can you guys hear me?"

"Yeah Wade, this road that we're on is a little rough and we're concentrating on staying upright at the moment.", Ron quipped as he hung on for dear life keeping his bike up over a hundred and twenty.

Wade explained, "Yeah sorry about that guys, but if I had routed you on I-27 there is a real good chance you'd be picked up."

"We know why Wade and we are making fast progress, oh here's a sign…yeah we're getting on the route you marked. Oh good it looks like a better road, we'll be able to see what these things can do."

"Good Ron, listen I want you to fill up when you get to the major highway. There are several gas stations there, just use the cards."

"Sure turning onto 385 now.", Antubi gave Wade an update as Ron glanced both ways.

It was only about thirty miles to Vega, Texas and I-40 and it took Ron and Antubi only twenty minutes to get there. Once they were close to the tiny burg they turned on their headlights. Two minutes later they were topping off with fuel. Each sucked down a Coke ® and used the head.

Ten minutes after they pulled in for gas they were on the road again heading further north. Once the two left the traffic behind them the lights went off and the infrared mode came on as Wade took over again.

The fifty miles to Hartley, Texas took twenty minutes just after getting there Ron spoke up, "Wade we are on a much better road, we're gonna open the bikes up as fast as we can through here."

"Right Ron, this will stay this good until you get to Clayton, New Mexico.", Wade informed his partner.

The fifty miles to the New Mexico border was just a blur when Antubi, looked ahead and said, "Flashing lights. I think we should slow down to legal speeds Ron-san."

"Sounds good."

When they got to the border, they slowed seeing that a couple of cars were pulled over. Both flipped up their visors and got out their drivers' licenses, insurance cards and titles for the bikes.

When it was their turn in line the trooper asked, "Where are you guys going this time of night."

Ron spoke up as Wade coached him through the helmet, "We're on the way back from Lubbock officer. We have to be in Pueblo this afternoon. My sister's birthday you know, she turns two and this is a big deal for the folks." Ron half smiled hoping this act was good enough to fool policeman.

"Why are you coming up this way? I'd take I-40 to I-25."

"Too much traffic with the bikes Sir, those clowns that drive cars don't think we belong on the road….they don't even see us sometimes. If I brought the car we would have gone that way maybe but this is faster and safer for us.", Ron reasoned, "We'll be getting on I-25 soon enough. I think we pick it up around Raton."

"Yeah that's the right place. OK we have a sobriety check here. You have to blow in the breathalyzer before I can let you go on. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not me, neither of us have a problem blowing into one of those things but I don't know how to do it Sir. I mean this is my first time being pulled over."

Ten minutes later they were through the sobriety check and on their way after about thirty minutes of riding at legal highway speeds Wade gave them the all clear that there was no one even close so they opened up the throttles again.

They blew through Des Moines, New Mexico at one hundred and sixty hair curling miles per hour on infrared mode. Being the middle of the night no one even took note of their passing execpt for the whining of the engines.

"Guys you are making real good time, you'll be on I-25 in about twenty-five miles. Uh you're gonna have to slow down a little, there's more traffic and someone might report you if they see two super bikes blowing by them.", Wade warned.

"We'll try to keep it down to an even hundred Wade, we get off in Colorado Springs anyway, it's only about a hundred and twenty-five miles so a little over an hour, we are going to top off again when we get to the Interstate.", Ron replied.

"I advise getting off at Pueblo Ron, you can get around Fort Carson a lot easier and you have a straight line shot after that."

"Sure, keep us posted."

Wade cautioned, "Oh when you get on the highway you might have to go with headlights again so you don't draw any attention."

"Yeah I know, under a hundred and fifty and lights on."

"You got it Ron…uh Ron?"

"Yeah Wade, what's up?"

"Good job tonight."

"Thanks, but without Antubi I might not have been able to do it."

"Oh you would have been able to do it, but there would have been casualties. Thanks for the help tonight Antubi.", Wade told Ron then added to the Japanese.

The Japanese replied, "It has been my honor Wade-sama."

"Hey how come he gets 'sama' and I get 'san'? What am I chicken lips?", Ron groused.

"You have much to learn Stoppable-san. Load-sama is very capable as he is.", Antubi explained, "You would not be able to do nearly as much as you have without him."

"I know. It's hard for me to say, but thanks Wade….I mean it."

X

After they fueled up the two got on Interstate 25, it was only a few miles and they were back in Colorado. At this time in the morning there wasn't that much traffic on the highway, mostly semi-trucks trying to avoid scales and the delay they caused or because of a rush delivery or something. Wade never revealed to Kim and Ron that he counted on these men and women to keep him stocked in much needed parts so that he could support Team Possible in their crime fighting.

"Guys it looks like an open road for the next forty miles, you can kick it up.", Wade announced as he kept track of the communications of various law enforcement agencies along Ron and Antubi's route, "There's not even a cop until you get to Colorado City. I suggest you get off there and take 165 to 96 that will put you in Westcliffe."

"Wade do you want us to get off at 85 instead, it's a straighter shot.", Ron asked.

"And it's a little slower too. Do it my way and you can gain about ten minutes."

"OK Wade, you know what you're doing…."

Thirty minutes later Ron and Antubi were exiting off I-25. They opened the throttles back up and were basically gone.

One hour later Ron was pulling into the deserted parking lot in Middleton several miles from his home with Antubi right behind him. Wade directed them to the lot and wanted it far enough away from Ron's home so that no one would be able to figure out who he was.

"Hey Mister Borski how did you get here so fast?", Ron asked as he saw the familiar form and truck.

"It was only a four hundred mile trip, we had time. Also we had an airplane waiting for us and we just loaded the truck into it.", Ivan replied as one of the technicians took the bike Ron had just gotten off of and another one was making for Antubi.

"How did it handle?"

"Sweet at a hundred and fifty.", Ron smiled as he raised his visor seeing Antubi doing the same, "is there anything else you need?"

"No the onboard computer will tell us what we need to know. Thank you for test riding the bikes. My corporation is very happy with the results and with you getting here safely."

"Thanks again Mr. Borski, we have to wait here for our ride back into town so that we can catch our flight back to New Jersey.", Ron added wanting to throw off any idea of where they originated from.

"Well, have a good flight Mr. Zorro; maybe you will be able to test more of our products for us in the future. Get some sleep, you and your friend had a long night.", Ivan turned to follow the others back to the truck.

"Yeah it was long, but fun Sir. Thanks again.", Ron waved.

After they were alone, Ron removed his helmet and started taking off his coveralls to put in his backpack. Antubi seeing that Ron was going back to Ron Stoppable mode removed his helmet, and after unzipping his coveralls pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "You calling for a ride for us?", Ron asked.

"I am calling for a ride for **me**, I am sure you can find your own way home Stoppable-san. Remember you have training late tonight."

"I gotta a shift and then have a date with KP, can't you cut me some slack? I've been up all night."

Antubi countered, "The reason you were up all night was to dispense justice upon people you perceived to have wronged your beloved. While protecting Miss Possible is a noble trait, you have to learn to be responsible for your actions. So after your '_date'_ you will notify us when to pick you up so we can resume training. This is nonnegotiable. I will see you tonight. You should either have your support person get you a ride or begin using your feet."

"Shit.", Ron muttered as he turned around and walked towards his house knowing he had to get a move on so that he could feed Rufus and get a shower and changed. Checking his watch Ron knew he had enough time if he didn't screw around, but it was going to be a long day for the 'Chosen One'.

X

The sky was just turning light as Ron walked up to his driveway and his house_. 'Whata long assed day. I guess I'd better get my stuff put away and get a shower and make breakfast for me and Rufus. I wonder when Mom and Dad are coming home?'_

The blond teen opened the door and yelled, "Rufus your Master is home." Ron didn't hear a response but wasn't concerned about it as he checked to see if he had any messages on the phone. Seeing that the message light was blinking Ron reviewed what he heard before and the news that Barb and Dean would be back in a day or two. With a lonely smile on his face the blond teen then headed upstairs to his room to get a shower from the long night's activities.

Seeing the mole rat fast asleep Ron went to his closet and removed his new helmet and coveralls and placed them in the back part where they would be out of view in case someone looked in; though he knew that no one was very curious about what 'the loser Ron Stoppable' was up to.

Getting that done he quickly stripped and entered his bathroom to shave and shower. Ron smiled as he wondered why he needed to look so good working at Smarty Mart, but he really didn't want to be compared to Ron Reiger either. Ron couldn't figure out what the rank teen was higher on the food chain than he was.

Climbing into the now steaming water the reluctant hero just seemed to sag as he just now was began relaxing from the long and intense ride on the super bike.

Ten minutes later Ron was finished dressing and he donned his Smarty Mart orange vest to complete the ensemble. Quietly Ron picked up the still snoring mole rat and headed downstairs to make some pancakes to replenish the calories that he had used the day before.

As the griddle was heating up Ron also got some cheese out and sliced it up for his best friend (except for Kim, Felix and Monique) and set some of it on a plate and put the rest into a plastic bag for later.

"OK Rufus wake up, I got pancakes coming up.", Ron raised his voice. This got the pink rodent's attention. The blond teen wondered how a mole rat was able to drool like that, but guessed it was the same way Rufus was able to pick objects up when he needed to.

Ron then chided his friend, "Yeah now you're awake since the food is almost done. Anyway there's some cheese there. I know how you are if you don't have your required ten pounds of dairy product a day."

"Hnk…yay cheeeeese.", Rufus squeaked as he opened his eyes.

"Good to see you finally wake up buddy, what did you do for dinner last night?"

"Hnk pizza, lots cheese.", Rufus told him with a wink from his left eye.

"You don't really need me do ya, a credit card will take care of all I am to ya. KP and I are going out with the Possibles tonight. I need you to stay here and I'll make sure you get another pizza.", Ron laughed as he promised his buddy knowing he had other things to do after going out with his girlfriend and her family, "Now how many pancakes do you want?"

Rufus for his part got up and scampered to his master and gave him a hug.

"Thanks buddy, I just hope all this is worth it."

XXX

_Sensei's retreat slash big assed home, Upperton:_

_(Please sit my friend.),_ the ninja master instructed his aide as he sat and waited to hear about the results of the previous night's activities, _(How did my protégée do last night during your mission?)_

Antubi Narotu thought for a moment before answering_, (Stoppable-san cannot stand the idea of someone hurting his beloved. When this happens he could become dangerous. He is able to project his animosity when she is in danger, I am afraid this could cloud his judgment at a poor time.),_ then he paused again_, (He does try to keep his feelings in check however.)_

With a smile Sensei told him_, (He is very young yet and in some ways he needs to mature. I can see the time when he will embrace his destiny.)_

_(Yes Master, I see it too, but I also feel there are many pratfalls in his path. What does the seer foretell?),_ Antubi asked.

_(It is to him as vague as it is to me. Nothing is forthcoming but to make sure that the Chosen One completes his training. Thank you for accompanying Stoppable-san on his latest quest my friend. You deserve rest. Remember we have intensive training tonight.)_

_(And Stoppable-san? He will get no rest, he must be with his beloved to keep all of our secrets…)_

_(He is young he will recover in time my friend. Do not trouble yourself.) _

The young a well-trained ninja got to his feet and bowed knowing that he had been dismissed. Antubi went into the kitchen of the massive house to grab something to eat knowing he had to get some sleep because of the training schedule later in the day.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

_(Are you sure we need nothing more?),_ Hirotaka asked the beautiful Shinobi who was currently holding a small dark haired baby.

_(Grandfather has made preparations Hiro. We have everything we need at his home already. He has made these purchases before and knows how to assemble a crib without help.),_ Yori replied as she rocked the restive little girl calming her down_, (Why are you nervous about traveling with her?)_

The small man who was very deceiving to most, but very devoted to his fiancée just nodded, _(Even though your niece wears me out when I watch her, little Hanna gives me a sense of calm when doing so. I will miss her.)_

_(As will I, but we can keep watch at times when we are allowed to travel to America….)_

_(I hear a but coming….)_

Sigh_, (Yes, I have known Hanna her whole life and my sister all my life…..I feel I am losing part of my family. It saddens me.)_

_(The other side of the coin my love is that Sensei may decide to bring the Chosen One and his family back here so that Hanna will be close to her relatives. We may only have to endure the separation until next summer. I hope she remembers us.)_

Yori frowned_, (We will see how it works out Hiro. For them to complete their bonding we will have to draw back to Japan and remember we have other 'issues' to face. Lord Fiske is up to something again, he is like a snake who waits to feast on the eggs in a nest. I do not trust him.)_

Hirotaka snorted as he joked_, (A monkey-looking snake. That is an interesting concept. Come this way I know a low boulder you can sit on while giving Hanna a bottle, she is acting hungry.)_

As Yori sat down Hirotaka produced a bottle from his bag and inquired_, (So we are really going to help the Iga and Koga Clans?)  
><em>  
><em>(Yes this winter. They both have asked for help….but not against each other, there is something going on and you and I must wed and go to help them. When Grandfather last conversed with their leaders the request was made. There is something making them nervous.),<em> Yori explained.

_(So this is why Sensei wants Stoppable-san wholly with the power?)_

Yori nodded as she lay Hanna back in her arms and accepted the bottle_, (He __**is**__ the Chosen One and the Master of the Monkey Power, also it is safer in America for the child. I fear our home may soon come under attack by something we cannot hope to defeat. Stoppable-san may be our only hope though when I think of what he may face….it….it chills my heart.)_

Yori paused for a moment before continuing while smiling at the child who was reaching for her meal, _(His destiny is with his beloved, but I foresee it being fraught with dire circumstances. If they can get though what lies ahead Sensei will want to bring them here.)_

_(What do you fear my love?)_

_(I don't know yet, there is a menace. I must restudy the scrolls, but Grandfather took many of those in question for the training of Stoppable-san to help bring him into tune him with his future.)_

_(Well we are leaving soon, so you will have a chance to look them over again….)_

_(Yes and we must leave her there when we leave. It will be one of the hardest things I have ever done. My niece has made herself at home in my heart….)_

_(She has done that with everyone she has met Yori.),_ Hirotaka sat down beside her and played with the baby's feet. Hanna tried to pull the foot away from Hiro's ministrations as she smiled taking a second away from the bottle.

XXX

_O600. Smarty Mart, Middleton, Colorado:_

'_Well here we are again, just how much sleep did I get last night?'_, Ron mused as he removed his helmet and checked himself over to make sure that he would pass 'inspection'.

The blond teen smiled as he entered the mega I- got-everything store and headed to the briefing room after putting his personal possessions in his locker as was proscribed by the 'Smarty Mart Employee's Handbook' (which was mandatory reading for every employee on their own time of course.)

Some employees kept their wallets on them, but Ron didn't want to make waves since he was a new hire and he wanted to make a good impression on both the store for hiring him and for Kim and her family to show he was more responsible than he was a year before. The only pieces of electronic gear that were allowed on him was his watch and the handy talkie radio that was assigned to him which was normally on its charging cord in his locker while Ron was not on duty (Ron as well as all the others had to pay a deposit for the radio in case of loss or, shudder, thievery.)

Seeing only one or two people had gotten there before him Ron sat almost to the front and quietly waited for the morning briefing.

Soon the room was filled and they all rose as Edith Capone casually checked out each employee to make sure that they were up to Martin Smarty's level of acceptance on cleanliness and hygiene before she turned around and faced the picture of the President and CEO of the mega chain to lead in the Oath of Office each of the employees had to recite before they began work.

Once this was done she picked several employees at random as she always did to make sure they were keeping up with their mandatory training (unpaid of course) to make sure everyone knew what was expected of each worker bee.

Then Edith called out each employee's name with his or her job assignment for the day and dismissed them to report to their departments.

A few hours later Ron got a call on his radio from Edith, "Stoppable, you are to work an extra two hours today in aisle seventy-two restocking shelves."

The blond teen pulled out his radio and pressed the PTT (push to talk button…yeah that's really what it's called), "Yes Ma'am, is there anything else?"

"No, your clock out time will be fourteen hundred. Supervisor Barkin will give you your exact instructions.", Edith replied.

'_Oh goody, as if I don't get enough of him between football and being the teacher in most of my classes.',_ Ron groaned to himself as he went over to the work station computer and picked up the work order.

X

At the appointed time Ron appeared and waited for the burly 'do everything from administrator to substitute teacher as well as God knows what else' to appear. A few minutes later the figure prominent in many of the blond teen's nightmares over the last two years showed up with two other Smarty Mart employees each pushing a huge cart.

"Stoppable, your assignment is to empty everything on the top three shelves into the carts you see and replace them exactly as they are now…..do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir, I think so, but isn't it Smarty Mart Policy section thirty-six, sub section twelve….paragraph 'D' to always put all merchandise being removed from the shelves to be put in empty carts. At no time is merchandise supposed to be placed on the floor. So Mister Barkin we need several more empty carts here to perform this task in a timely manner.", Ron replied siting exactly from the Employees Manual referring to the section in question.

"Nix that attitude Stoppable, right now we had a run on the shopping carts so you'll just have to make do."

"Yes Sir, would you please note the deviance in between the Manual and the onsite situation on my work order?", Ron held out the clip board with the work order on it, "I don't want to be responsible for not adhering to the book. I mean that's what's made Smarty Mart the leader in shopping."

Steve Barkin looked hard at the teen then told one of the other boys, "Kurken, go get two empty carts so that we conform to company standards."

In a few minutes the carts were on the job site and Barkin threatened, "Stoppable you have until thirteen hundred hours to make this perfect. If not you are completing this job on your own time."

"Yes Sir, I understand. Thank you Sir.", Ron replied as the other three turned and left him alone. Once the dweller of the bottom of the 'Food Chain' was alone he called forth a little of the MMP and began to work with blinding speed. Since the aisle was blocked off for shoppers there was little chance that anyone would notice the blue streak that was moving along the aisle.

X

Ten minutes before quitting time Ron guided one cart with the work order properly filled out and returned them to the department in question to that manager and went to get the other cart.

Steve Barkin was also waiting for Ron when he got back, "You are late Stoppable."

"Sir.", Ron parked the second cart, "I beg to differ. The official Smarty Mart time is twelve fifty-eight and I have already turned the paperwork in to Mister Brooks." Ron nodded over at the Supervisor who was in charge of this part of the store. The manager showed the paperwork to Barkin.

"Are you sure he didn't take a shortcut Shelby?"

"I checked over the old inventory and Mr. Stoppable as done an exemplary job of performing his assigned task in the allotted time. I just have to make a cursory inspection of this cart and he can call it a day."

"Fine Sir, I just wanted to make sure that some of our slackers are doing a proper job. I see you have it under control.", Steve snapped wondering just how the blond slacker had accomplished this task, as he had wanted to use it to put Ron under his thumb just a little more.

"Good day Mister Barkin.", Shelby Brooks told the departing man, then he lowered his voice to Ron, "What's wrong with him?"

"Ah Sir he's been riding my tail since he perceived that I gave him a funny look three years ago.", Ron informed the older man, "it's just normal between Mister Barkin and me."

"He'll get over it. Well watch your back Stoppable, he doesn't like you too much.", the older man didn't want to reveal some of the things he had heard about the high school administrator.

"Yes Sir, but as he's the head coach on the football team there isn't a lot I can do."

"Go get your stuff and punch out Stoppable, good job today and keep current on the Employee Manual."

"Yes Sir I got it downloaded on a PDF file filtered by keywords. I'll see you when I get called in again."

X

Ron jumped on his scooter and headed home stopping at Bueno Nacho for a quick take out order for himself and his mole rat buddy. It was nearly two in the afternoon when Ron got home. He suddenly felt very tired especially since he knew that he had a meal planned with the Possibles and then his nocturnal activities with Sensei and the others in Upperton.

"Rufus.", Ron yelled, "I got Bueno Nacho. Are you hungry?"

XXXXX

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Last night several authors posted they were Stormchaser90, CaptainKodak and Jurnee Jakes and all are real good. Oh and Capt keep it up, it is one of my favorites. Also Bearsent176 is still posting 'Storm Chaser' and the series about Kim and Roman (I gotta plug my own stuff guys!) Oh and don't miss out on 'Fractured' by TRS! Also try Levi2000a1's stuff.

A/N: Since we included something about radios here is more; a handy talkie is a slang term for handheld radio. Mine is a Yaesu VX-7. It is a water proof quad band FM model that is virtually indestructible and operates on six meters, two meters, two point two meters and forty centimeters. I actually saw a tower fall on one and all that happened was the display had to be replaced. Of course the factory repair cost $150. LOL

Kim Possible and the rest of the gang from the show 'Kim Possible' is own by the creators and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my illustrious beta CajunBear73. And since we don't own it we don't make any cash money off this little hobby of ours. We just do this for our and hopefully your enjoyment.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	46. Chapter 46

Yay the fishing trip from heck is over and everyone pretty much survived though I'm still not sure about Hector. Note we will see him again and he will be with his partners in crime facing justice. Now I know that Ron and Antubi did some bad things….like speeding, but remember no motorcycles were killed in the previous chapter…..heck no male cheerleaders or dope heads were either!

Anyway I have gotten more alerts and favs! Thanks to everyone who has done so but the reviewers really get my attention and I try to send a response to each one. So here we go; Uberscribbler, nah I don't think Ron will snap at this, he's more like a green twig. Is Ron human? Let's get him and Kimmie into a room with James Possible's OK and let's see where that one goes! As to Ron beaten into a finely honed weapon….yeah he is, but do you know how easy it is to dull a sword as sharp as you think it is? CB73, Ronnie boy is always willing to help out, but something tells me Steve is going to get on his nerves some.

Jimmy1201, Ron's typical day….yeah it used to be sitting in front of the TV watching about everything BUT the Simian Channel, he's in pretty good shape right now. And he does like Hanna. Anon, thanks. Keato, yup and this is a cartoon show too, I mean think about Arkansas or some of the other southern states. Who's gonna bring any kind of suit against Smary Mart? The most that will happen is that they get told to modify their procedures. I work in industry and you wouldn't believe what gets by!

Levi2000a1, I don't think Sensei wants to kill them all, just reeducate them a little. With the other ninja clans there is something afoot, more about that later. We really don't know what is going to happen with the Possibles and the Stoppables let alone everything else that is going on right now…..Lord I hope this doesn't go passed the ninety chapters I envision it…..Otherwise there might be 3 books instead of 2. AJW1970, nope no real cliffie (I don't use them all the time!)

Readerjunkie, thanks. TheNiemand, goofball justice towards Steve Barkin….there will be a little, but more is going to happen from another direction. Angelus-alvus, Ronnie boy is learning all those ninja tricks. Now what happens if said goofball does learn them and no one can control him? Something to think about! Pbow, I agree Ron didn't commit murder. Is there going to be trouble with Hector being around drugs….yeah but that's not part of my tale. If you want it go ahead. Ya just can't cover everything or you'd be writing forever! Starfiction123, hey you're welcome.

So I didn't answer everything, but I did enough. Some things are going to come out in future chapters.

Anyway Levi has completed most of his major story line guys and it looks like he has a wedding planned, something tells me it's gonna be the wedding from heck! Now there are a lot of good stories out there. Whitem has his snow daze contest going. Take a gander and vote, there are some good ones.

Just to let you know, I am working on chapter 64 right now so we are still moving forward...but then I am working on 23 of 'Storm Chaser' too.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 46

_The Cow and Chow, Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron stepped to the side and offered to hold Anne Possible's chair for her as she sat down at their table. "Ronald there is no reason for you to do this.", the surgeon admonished the blond teen but gladly accepted his actions.

"Respect Ma'am, you're like a second Mother to me.", Ron replied simply as a blushing Kim slid up to her boyfriend knowing she was going to get the same treatment and patiently waited her turn.

Kim Possible was still annoyed with the summer long sitch and several times nearly told her Father off. Ann, for most of the previous three months, had acted as a buffer between the oblivious rocket scientist and her nearly ready to explode daughter and it was getting old.

Kim, after waiting all weekend to be with him, was ready to go off._ 'It's almost as if Bonnie Rockwaller did better on than I did Friday night with Ronnie.', _she grumbled. Deep inside Kim was more than a little miffed at this though she had initiated the bet with the Queen of the Food Chain. The only thing that kept the younger red head in check emotionally was her goofy blond boyfriend.

Anne told Ron quietly, "You have turned into a nice young man, and I am proud of you."

Immediately the blond blushed too, now matching his girlfriend since he was not used to being complimented like this and didn't trust himself to say anything that would embarrass him even further.

James, already taken off guard by Ron's gentlemanly actions, huffed at hearing this. Once Anne was seated Ron held the chair for Kim to sit in. The younger red head already made a deal with her Mother and brothers to make sure that she got to sit next to her boyfriend. The Tweebs had to be threatened, but that was normal for them not knowing that being in high school making gagging noises when they saw a boy and a girl kiss was eventually going to earn them a blanket party by some of the tougher upperclassmen and co-eds.

James, with a fake smile on his face, thought as he watched the seating arrangements unfold_, 'I should have put the boys on either side of Kimmie-cub, but if I stepped in then I would have gotten chewed out….again. Oh well we…..I have time to make things better. There's no way that Anne can interfere when she's out of town.'_

"Is there anything wrong Dear.", Anne inquired knowing her husband didn't add his normal snarky comments and was wondering just what he was thinking.

"Huh, Annie….no, no right as rain. At least this isn't Bearymore's. Are you comfortable Ronald?", James deflected Anne's concern and decided to get the boy talking a little seeing Kim had been seated and Ron was joining to her right.

"Yes Sir, how did you fishing trip go? The twins were talking about the large trout you caught.", the blond replied.

"That fish hardly fit in the frying pan, and with the others we had a hearty meal. There's nothing like trout fried in a skillet over an open fire."

"Yes Sir, I remember from all the other outings. Too bad I had to work this time."

"Oh?", James became suddenly interested trying to make this conversation go on for a while. He did know that the blond teen was not only employed, but he just had a monster of a game against Lowerton a couple of days before, "Where are you employed Ronald?"

Kim cut in, "He's working at Smarty Mart. He just got hired."

"That's very nice Ronald, umm why did you take a job?", Anne asked the teen.

"Well with my grades coming up some….well quite a bit last spring at the end.", Ron started (no one could tell that Ron had grabbed Kim's hand and squeezed it under the table because he was nervous of screwing up), "I realized the chance that I _might_ be able to go to college, so I'll try to set aside some money to pay for some of it…. but then I also want to take KP out on 'real' dates, not just the friend type things we've been doing over the years. She's been hanging around with this kid and I want to make her proud of me for a change."

"I'm sure that Kimberly is proud of you Ronald."

"She is.", Kim leaned into Ron and used her hand which wasn't being crushed by his to rub his cheek embarrassing him to high heaven and keeping the red that was in his face lasting even longer.

"Kim and Ron.", Jim Possible started.

Sittin in a tree…", Tim continued.

"K I SS ING first."

"Comes love….", Tim tried to keep going but was interrupted by their sister.

"I **know** two Tweebs who are going to get creamed, then I am going to post your baby pictures in my online diary. You guys have hacked it, you know just how vulnerable it is to computer geeks and I'll bet on any given day there are at least twenty guys trying to find out what's in there. Just think what would happen if the word got out that Kim Possible was out on a date with a real **hot** movie star?", Kim pointed out and warned, "And all they find is **your** pictures instead…your naked pictures….somehow I think that they will go viral in short order. I wonder what all the girls will say at school."

Jim Possible told Kim, "But Ron's not a movie star…."

Tim added, "So that would be lying…"

"You guys already posted 'Ron's Big Day' and it was in a movie theater….remember?"

"Maannnn, don't remind me.", the blond groaned slapping his hand over his face as his ears turned red to match his face remembering all the guffaws that the crowd in the movie theater were having at his expense.

Anne Possible giggled, "It was so cute Ronald, I saw it on the third showing. Anyway the proceeds all went to a good cause."

"Don't remind me Misses Possible, it took three months for the girls on the cheer squad to stop laughing at me."

"How did they find out Ronnie?", the younger red head asked confused.

Ron informed Kim, "Crystal and Liz were in the audience on dates during the second showing remember, the only reason they didn't tell you is they were afraid of what you'd do to them. I mean even if we weren't dating you have to admit you were a little protective of me. The only one who has a bigger mouth than Liz is your best female friend. If you remember I mean I was shooting a Sci-Fi flick for school and then we had this mission to a place we can't talk about and those two Smith and Smith guys changed what I recorded with that video my 'rents made when I was two."

"OK I admit to being a little over the top when somebody got on you Ronnie and I remember Commodore Puddles and how Rufus kicked his poofy tail after they both got hit by that ray that made them bigger, then we got into…..uh, well we can't talk about that Ronnie, I forgot.", Kim muttered at the end hoping the twins didn't latch on to what she had been almost going to spill about. The Tweebs _were_ highly aware of the hysteria of a certain place out in the Nevada desert.

"Yeah it was rough, but we got through it KP. Once in a while Mom and Dad talk about that video….I'm sorta glad that I burned it.", Ron stopped before continuing, "I tossed it into the homecoming bonfire last year to make sure no one ever sees it again. One of my worst nightmares is finally gone forever, now if I can talk Misses P into figuring out a way to purge all those memories of Bobo at Wannaweep I might actually make it to adulthood without having a nervous breakdown."

"They traumatized you, maybe we'd better snuggle later to make it well. I'm sure you're not over it yet. Let me make it better.", Kim purred as James turned white and began to cough.

"Are you alright James?", Anne inquired letting the kids namely Kim play this game for a while_. 'Maybe we should have mentioned this to Ronald, oh well it's better this way.', _Anne mused laughing to herself.

Kim decided that she needed to keep the heat off her boyfriend for a little while so she spoke up as she glanced at her Father with other than friendly eyes, "Mom thanks for inviting Ron to come with us. His parents haven't been home much this summer and he has to be a little lonely since his GF hasn't been around performing the functions of a dutiful girlfriend almost all summer for **some** reason." Kim had put emphasis on the 'some' to make sure that even with James being a pasty color at the moment he would still get the drift that she wasn't pleased with him and probably wouldn't be for quite some time.

"Kimmie-cub we already talked this over, there is no need to go over it again…."

"Really _Father_? We find out what kind of person you are deep down inside….you sneak and backsta…."

Anne knew the kettle was beginning to boil and Kim's wrath was soon in coming if she didn't diffuse this situation, "It's always our pleasure to have Ronald eat with us _isn't_ it James?"

"Always Anne, you know that Kimmie-cub's friend is a welcome sight at our home.", James replied with a false smile as he had already had been warned by his wife and his daughter who was beginning to boil.

"Boyfriend.", Anne clarified, "That's good since he volunteered to cook for you while I'm in Denver…."

"Anne we can take care of all that, there's no need for Ronald to have to come over and prepare dinner for us each night…."

"None of you know how to cook properly James; sure you can put cereal on the table with milk, maybe toast and coffee. And for the most part you can eat at the cafeterias for lunch….and I know that pizza once a week is a standard at our home, but you have to admit that for the other six days a week you'll poison each other. As a medical professional I couldn't let that happen. I have asked Ronald and he has said that he would fix your dinners."

"But Anne, we don't want to impose on the boy.", James stalled trying to figure out an angle to get his way and keep his Kimmie-cub from the blond he was absolutely sure should not be dating, without torqueing his daughter off. Several times the rocket scientist almost had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something that neither of the red heads in his life would have approved of.

"Mom, Dad, Ronnie's a Man. No boy could do what he did Friday night, over three hundred yards in total offense.", Kim chipped in correcting the rocket scientist, "Wade notified me when we got home….do you remember that fumble recovery?" Seeing James nod she continued, "It went viral on the internet. I wonder how my boyfriend is going to be treated at school tomorrow."

"In….in….internet KP?", a blushing Ron now turned down right pasty as he asked the question, "That went on the internet?"

"Yeah.", the younger red head said, "I think you are going to be more famous than you were with that hit song on 'American Star'…..what **was** the name of that show Ronnie?...Oh 'American Star Maker'."

"I don't remember KP, maybe that's the name of it, but you should have been the star there though, not me. Rufus did like the attention hanging with those background singers.", Ron got out wondering what Sensei's reaction was going to be about this development and the clandestine nature of the ninja school.

"Ronald are you alright?", Anne inquired being a little alarmed at how fast his complexion changed.

"Huh….Misses P?", Ron was brought back to reality with her question as his eyes snapped open wide in her direction.

"I asked if you are all right."

Ron quickly covered for himself and lied, "Oh yes Ma'am, I was just thinking about a friend of mine that I met on the internet for a moment. I guess I still get random at times."

"Anyone I know?", Kim suddenly got a little green eyed hoping this wasn't some _girl_ that she would have to share Ron with.

"Nah, _he_ is over on the east coast somewhere….I think North Carolina or someplace or is it Virginia….ya know I was never that good at geology."

"That's geography boyfriend.", the younger red head corrected her man.

"Yeah that's right KP.", Ron misdirected his girlfriend and maybe her family, "Uh sorry I usually get those two mixed up for some reason."

James decided this was a point he could exploit, "Ronald geology is the study of the Earth and…"

"James…..", Anne warned, "this is not the place and you are not the person, so drop it. Kimberly will take care of it."

"Yes Dear.", he replied as the waitress arrived to take their drink orders.

Kim got up and walked over to her Mother as this was happening (Ron also got up to help with her chair) and stood by, "Thanks Mom." The red head kissed her Mother on the cheek which Anne warmly accepted.

Then the teen hero announced lowly, "We'll be right back." Kim then pulled Ron along with her.

When they got outside Ron looked at the ground, "I shouldn't be pulling your Dad's chain KP, it wasn't right and I should apologize."

The heroine took her boyfriend's hand, "Honey, you don't have to do that, the way my rocket scientist Father thinks right now that it will be showing weakness and he will think he can just roll all over you like a tiger going for the kill. Ron, face it, I know you don't like to, but you are going to have to stand your ground with Daddy."

"I don't know KP, I mean the stroke…what if me doing that makes him have another one?"

"Ronnie, that can't be your fault. If you go around afraid something you say is going to make someone have a stroke or a heart attack or even break out in a rash, it's that person's fault for not being able to deal with it not yours. You don't ever go out to hurt someone on purpose; you're too good of a person for that."

A worried Ron Stoppable pointed out, not telling his girlfriend about his nocturnal 'activities' over the previous three months, "But KP I don't want to stir up trouble between you and your Dad, if we go the distance he might never trust me with you….I don't want to be the cause of any friction between your Mom and him either. I just don't want to be trouble and I can see it happening."

"Do you love me or don't you Ron?"

"Only with my life KP."

"Then you _have_ to make a stand. I do not think my Father will respect you until you stop letting him push you around…..honey, I can't fight this battle for you and neither can Mom, you don't have to beat him up all you have to do is show him you're a man….a man that he can respect."

Sigh, "I'll try KP…."

"Good Ronnie, that's all I ask. You've made a lot of improvements since the Prom and I just know you're going to make more. I trust you with my life….and my heart Ronnie. That's how much I love you.", Kim punctuated her little vow with a kiss as she wrapped her arms around the blond teen's neck, "Now I do have to use the facilities, wait here for me."

"Honey.", Ron whispered in her ear as he pulled her into a warm hug, "I trust you with my soul."

"Ronnie?"

The blond teen smiled weakly as Kim kissed him on the cheek, knowing that he really had held some 'secrets' from his girlfriend and how tweaked she might end of being if she ever found out.

"Yeah I'll wait out here for you."

X

"Kimmie-cub are you only having a salad?", James inquired after the waitress left the table with their food order.

"It's a chef's salad Dad; I can't eat a big burger like you or the Tweebs. I mean I'll take a bite of Ronnie's. Anyway all that grease will be sure to go to my hips…."

"Or your butt Kim.", Jim Possible kidded his sister.

"Maybe her thighs too, you know how it is when you get old…."

"**Tweebs**.", Kim growled dangerously.

"More of your sister to love if that ever happens guys. Though I don't think she'll ever gain any weight even with my cooking.", Ron interjected here. He knew that Kim was a little past the 'boiling point' since her life had been basically been a train wreck starting the second week of summer vacation, "Anyway KP is welcome to any of my dinner…if she wants that is."

"I agree Ronald, I think Kimmie-cub has perfect genes.", James added then thought not really caring for the last part of what he said_, 'and yours have damned little chance of mingling with hers if I can help it.'_

Ron observed knowing that this was not the time to do what she wanted, "Yes Sir, she is perfect the way she is…..it's always been that way."

Kim frowned knowing the flaws in her body, but was ecstatic that her boyfriend like her the way she was, "To you maybe Ronnie, now Tara has the nicest figure and I think is the prettiest girl in the school."

"Maybe Tara has to 'perfect' build and the nicest personality. But she doesn't have it in the eyes; Amelia had the best eyes when she went to school with us. Now that she's in college, I think the best badical Eyes Trophy goes to my girlfriend. Even Tara's got to take a backseat to yours.", Ron countered. Kim remembered something that Ron had told her at the beginning of the summer that he felt the eyes were the window to the soul.

Kim again leaned over to her boyfriend and gave him a light kiss in appreciation. The twins didn't even gag since they had been put on probation by the cheerleaders during one practice after school the previous week and one that was attended by most importantly….their boyfriends who took a negative view of the obnoxious twins' attitudes.

"I so love you Ronnie.", Kim purred softly as she turned to look at Ron again.

Again Ron began to turn red this time a deep crimson as he wisely kept his mouth shut as he saw the frown on the rocket scientist's face as Kim made her confession to him.

Instead of kissing Kim on the waiting lips Ron made sure that the target for his was the younger red head's cheek_. 'Yewah Mr. P looked like he was gonna explode. How to I get KP not to show this kind of affection except in private?',_ he mused as he noticed that Anne was watching on.

XXX

_Bueno Nacho:_

"Hey Zita are you ready for our date?", Felix asked as he moved his special wheelchair to a taller position like he was getting up as she approached the table. The young man and girl had decided to meet at the Tex-Mex eatery instead of him picking her up this time. She had to visit relatives and got a ride to the eatery knowing that the wheelchair bound young man would be able to take her home afterward.

"Sure Felix, I want to show you a new game at the mall arcade.", the Mexican-American young woman told her 'new' guy as he sat down at the booth he was sitting at.

"What do you want for early dinner Zita?"

"A couple of tacos and a burrito.", she replied.

"You sure don't get much here do you?"

"Remember Felix, my Mom makes it better. I grew up on the 'real' Mexican food; you know now that I think about it, I don't think we had much cheese in our meals."

"So this isn't authentic?"

"No, not really boyfriend. See its Americanized Mexican food. It says Tex-Mex on the sign.", Zita pointed out as she touched his arm.

He turned around and looked over the counter and nodded. "Yeah I see that, now I wonder why Ron Stoppable loves this place….you see when he helped the owners set up Pace's early last spring he was very concerned about everything being just right and authentic. That's one of the reason's that they are always crowded, that and they really are not that big.", as Felix revealed that Ron had told him all the problems he had developing the menu for the popular eatery.

Zita thought the time was right so she suggested, "You know a boyfriend should take his girlfriend some place like that."

Felix asked lowly not wanting to put this girl who had been showing him attention in a position where she could be kidded by some of the others, "Huh? Uh Zita are you saying what I think you're saying? Me being a cripple doesn't bother you?"

"Nowhere near as much as it bothers a bunch of others, I like you and the chair makes no difference to me. I look inside my man. The body may be dinged, but the mind and spirit is free and I want to see if I can make them mine."

"Where do you plan on continuing school Zita?"

"I've been contacted but Cal Tech and MIT along with a couple of Ivy League schools and they have offered me tuition assistance to boot.", the young Latino woman informed the genius who was sitting across from her, "I have more than just a fan connection to 'Everlot'."

"If I have a real good year, I think I'll get some pretty good offers too. You do? What do you do with the game?", he asked.

"I beta their new versions and then I check it in Spanish."

"That's pretty cool Zita. I figure I won't be in Middleton, this time next year…"

"Yeah they're paying for my schooling at the next level.", the Latino girl revealed some information to Felix that no one else knew about her.

"That makes a lot of sense to me, you know we have a lot of real intelligent people here in school; Flanner, Possible….all the different variations, you, Kevin and a few others. Because of us and some of the kids coming along they put us in that Honors Math Class, I think they are trying to raise the sciences to a new level."

Felix wanted to know just how well his girlfriend was doing said class so asked, "Well Zita how do you like that Calculus class? Mister Browne even has me and Flanner hitting the books."

"Math must be in the genes novio, it's not too bad right now. If you remember Browne said that this is really second level Calculus and if we test alright then we'll be able to test through the first two years in college. That will be able to save us a thousand dollars or more depending on the school and a bunch of time to get into our electives."

"Shows what you can do, if you're smart enough. Sit here for a few minutes Zita while I place our order.", Felix instructed wondering what 'novio' meant knowing he might have to look it up.

X

A few minutes later Felix returned with the tray of Tex-Mex goodies then inquired, "Uh Zita, what does that word mean?"

"What word?"

"Noviat or something."

"_Novio_ means boyfriend.", she explained as she took the straws and inserted them into the drinks as Felix settled his chair down to table level.

Then they took their meal items. Felix asked as Zita took her first bite, "So I really am your boyfriend?"

"If you want to be.", Zita teased hoping that she wouldn't have to work on him too much.

"Good, I mean that's great. Maybe we can even study together."

"As long as there is no other _chicas_ vying for your attention I wouldn't mind being your _novia_.", she informed him wanting to gauge his reaction.

Sigh, "Zita you're going to have to teach me what some of the words are…."

With a smile the Latino responded, "OK I will help, 'chica' means girl and 'novia' means girlfriend. I suppose we should spend some time so that when you come over to the house they don't make fun of you for not knowing some Spanish."

"Yeah I guess we'd better if you want this novio to be good for his novia.", Felix now smiled back getting a least something out of this date.

A half hour later, Felix and his new girlfriend were getting into his custom van for the short trip to the mall and the arcade where the new video game had been installed.

'_This might be all right. Ron and Kim are sort of tied at the hip right now.'_, Felix mused as he kept pace with his new girlfriend as they approached the mall entrance.

XXX

_Club Banana, Middleton, Mall:_

The combination relationship expert, gossip queen and fashion diva was folding sweaters on the display table as she noticed the usually very quiet Latino girl walking alongside Felix Renton's special wheelchair. Deciding that she had a minute Monique Jenkins quickly stepped out of the store and waved to the pair to get their attention.

"Wheels, Zita.", Monique called out.

"Hey Chica.", the Mexican-American replied as they turned to face her.

"What are you doing in the mall?"

Zita decided now was as good of time as any since it would get out anyway so she announced, "My boyfriend and I are going into the arcade, I wanted to show him a new game and see what he thinks about it.", Zita also didn't mention that she had helped develop this one as well as 'Everlot'.

"Boyfriend?"

"Si.", Zita smiled taking over any conversation, usually she didn't talk to a lot of people, but this time she knew that she had to give out information to the one person in school who can and would keep track.

"You two _are_ dating?", Monique frowned making sure that she heard this right.

"As my girlfriend stated Monique we are dating….it doesn't go against Rockwaller's 'food chain' does it?", Felix got into the act.

"No, no it doesn't anyway you know I don't give a rat's behind about the 'food chain' except that I am dating Bon-Bon's EX myself, but he's a college guy.", the African-American teen decided to dish out gossip on herself knowing that Kim or Ron must have told Felix by now.

"Yeah I heard, how's Brick doing?"

"You'll be able to tell for yourself at Homecoming next month, he's taking me. Are you guys going?"

Felix looked at Zita who nodded, "Yeah we're going to attend, maybe we need to do some shopping in the next week or two."

"Sure we can do that….uh I'm not sure how to…."

The cripple just laughed for a moment, "I know the size of my trousers Monique, the suit coat is all that really matters for me anyway."

Monique's eyes opened wide knowing she had just been caught, "I'm sorry…I didn't…."

"Don't worry about it Monique, anyway I'm not that fragile and neither are my feelings. I know that other people see me as disadvantaged, but I see it as opportunity driven. It took a while to even get Possible to see me as human."

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be, Zita here is real good as seeing me for what's inside…ya know Ron was that way from the first moment we met. Though it took Kim a little longer to come around…but she realized that I wasn't trying to take her friend from her.", Felix informed her knowing that Zita had gone out with the blond and Monique was Kim's confidant.

The Latino girl took over, as Felix had never revealed his and Ron's 'upgraded' connection from earlier in the summer, "Anyway Felix is fun to be around and we share two classes."

Monique didn't know that the Mexican-American girl was highly intelligent; enough so to get into honors classes with the wheelchair bound young man and some of the other geeky sorts that were scattered throughout the school. And this floored her, as she didn't pay attention to all the people who went to Middleton High and this one just sorta crept up past her_. 'I gotta start paying attention to the other rungs of the food chain that aren't inhabited by the pretty people.'_

Shaking her head for a moment Monique said, "Yeah he is fun to be around Zita, you picked yourself a nice boy there, a lot of girls missed him." This caused Felix to blush all the way from the base of his neck to the tip of his ears.

Zita wasn't done yet and decided to make sure that the fashion guru slash gossip queen knew that all the other girls in school screwed up and left the Latino girl with a real prize, "You know chica all you others can have the sports jocks I have caught one who puts them all to shame."

"Zita…uh honey your making me out to be some kind of macho guy?", Felix was able to get out, "I'm not all that much to look at…"

"Boyfriend, you _are_ all that much to look at.", then she turned to Monique, "We'll see you later, Monique, I have to show Wheels what this new game is."

"Sure guys have fun.", the African-American beauty responded_, 'Boy I got the four-one-one on them, I gotta call Kim and let her know all about this.' _Then she glanced one more time at the odd couple and turned and went back into Club Banana to finish straightening up a few display tables.

XXX

_Senior Island:_

"Miss Hall, are you going to be able to complete this request from our agents? I know you can do this, it is a simple task for someone of your abilities.", the old Spanish gentleman urged her.

"Little Kimmie never really did anything to me, I think it is an odd thing to ask for.", the chubby genetics expert commented.

"I agree Miss Hall, but we have an agreement to assist the others in our endeavor, if it works it will open an opportunity window which we can exploit to our advantage. Although, I myself am having second thoughts about the scope of this venture as it was laid out to us, this could work.", Senor Senior, Senior revealed to the chubby woman, "I will ask that we remove some of the options from the table since they would be dishonorable."

"I…I just don't want to be involved with murder, we might be criminals but the authorities pursue murderers and molesters with a different intensity than robbers."

"Madam I am well aware of how the Police Agencies will come after us if all this happens. I for the most part am a stationary target while most of the other villains are more mobile. If I don't modify my behavior then they will begin to come after me, and although I have a fairly impressive security installation, the nations or agencies that will be stalking me and Junior have enough resources to gain my capture and incarcerate us."

"Senior, I need to find my Montykins. He got away from me over the summer, he said he was off to find something that had something to do with that monkey thing he was always on about.", Amy revealed to her employer.

A light went on in SSS's mind, "Montykins? Excuse me, do you mean Montgomery Fiske, Miss Hall?", seeing her nod he continued, "Do you know that he has the feet of a simian?"

"Of course, I did the genetic manipulation on him. I thought he would be more interested in me if I was an ape, so I did it to myself. Then I captured this Japanese man who I knew had a past with Monty…..I sort of place the blame that Monty kidnapped him and left some hints for that school that he teaches at. One of those students went to Possible's sidekick to help get that teacher back. And my plan worked! Kimmie trailed after what's his name and the Japanese girl and they tracked down Monty for me."

"I did not know of this, how did you then find the English Lord?"

"I simply waited for them to rescue the teacher, then I pounced and I got my Monty back….but now he's run off again.", Amy informed the old Spaniard.

Senior just shook his head at all that the chubby woman before him did just to have her boyfriend, 'Ah true love.'

XXX

_Fort Collins, Colorado:_

Brick Flagg walked back to his dorm room after watching the game tapes of Saturday's football game and his fairly good performance in leading the Rams to victory over Kansas. When his cell phone buzzed he picked it off his belt and smiled as he looked at Monique's number. Quickly flipping it open he said, "Hi gorgeous, did you catch the job we did on the Huskies?"

"I caught it, but let's face it Stoppable had a better game against Lowerton.", Monique laughed, "Though you did alright even against a team that isn't a BCS contender."

"Yeah he did ok, I caught the video of that fumble recovery…Mannnn is he fast and tough. The Coach caught it too; I think he might want to talk to Stoppable after the season is over."

"Oh, is he interested? Do you want me to relay that to Ron?"

"Better not Mo, the Coach won't want me stealing his thunder. Of course if Stoppable falls on his face….well we won't recruit him, he's only played one game….There are a couple other guys that the Coach is interested in too and I just don't know how many scholies we're gonna be able to give out."

"Ok I won't say anything, but the second you know something you have to spill….then I'll be able to stand back with a smile on my face.", the African-American beauty retorted.

"I promise 'Nique, it would be nice if Kim came to school here….you did say that she was gonna go where Ron did, didn't you?"

"That was little Miss Hero's plan baby boy. Now do you have a crush on her?"

"Me? No way, I have the perfect girl for me.", he told her as he had been for months now, and then paused.

"You know you could room with Kim for a year and I could stay in a dorm for another year and I might be able to pull some strings to get Ron in my place, the guy I'm rooming with right now is moving off campus next summer with some friends."

"It's something to think about Brick; anyway we'll be eating good if Ron goes to school with us. Just think gourmet meals every night."

"That's better than we have right now. The Coaches make us take one meal a day together."

"Why do they do that?"

"It allows the team to bond better Moni, but we're on our own for dinner. So that would work out great."

"Well, all that is something to think about Brickie, but like you said it would be great to have a pair of the most famous kids in the country sharing our rooms. Then the next year we'll move into an apartment and they can move into one too. Sometimes they give athletes and their wives or girlfriends a little bit higher priority."

"Not ready to be a wife yet, so you'd better hold on to your horses. But I sorta like the idea of being a GF with benefits."

"I'm not quite ready yet either, it's a big step for us….maybe not for Possible and Stoppable, but they're different. They've been together all their lives….all that best friend forever stuff. Maybe they had the wool pulled over our eyes all this time and were just waiting to spring it on us."

"I don't think they did that Brick, it's just that they found each other. It's like they were searching and the light went on in their heads. Who could ever have come up with something like that?"

"Like what Babe?"

"Being next to each other all their lives and finding their best friend was to be their lover.", Monique clarified, "Anyway there is love in the air here in Middleton, one of Ron's former dates is dating his best friend….male friend that is."

"Who's that?"

"A girl named Zita Flores and Ron's buddy Felix."

"Didn't really pay attention to them, I know that Ron's other best friend is a cripple and I heard he went out on a date with some girl, but it wasn't my business so I didn't care. Bonnie did say something about that girl and allowing her and Stoppable to date since they were low on the 'chain'."

"Well something tells me _that_ girl has something going on, cause she just hooked up with a genius and she looks real comfortable about it too. As a matter of fact if I didn't know any better I think she staked a claim on Felix already."

"Is he complaining about the arrangement?"

"No he doesn't seem to be."

"It's not my business then, if they're happy more power to them."

"That's not what Rockwaller would say…."

"Like I care what she thinks, anyway I'm dating you now.", Brick's voice had a bit of an edge to it as he mentioned Bonnie's last name.

"Good I just wanna make sure that you weren't reverting on me….oh guess what, did I tell you what Kim did to Bonnie Friday night?"

"Not that I can remember Moni."

"Well from what Kim told me, your ex was harshing on Stoppable in front of Kim and the other girls on the cheer squad. So Kim made a bet with her."

"What was the bet?"

"Well if Ron flopped Bonnie would get to the Captain of the Cheer Squad at the next game, which you know is the Spirit Game. If Ron had a good game then Bonnie would have to kiss Ron for the cameras."

"Huh?", was all Brick could utter.

"Yeah I'll bet that's what most people would say too, now since Ron had a good game guess what happened?"

"Bonnie reneged?"

"No she kissed him right on the lips in the main Bueno Nacho, the pictures have already made it through the school emails and some of them are gonna be published in the school paper.", Monique began to laugh.

"Uh are you sure that's what happened Monique?"

"That's what Kim told me; I was working Friday night, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, but I can't believe that Bonnie actually kissed Stoppable….she hates him for some reason. What all of you heard when Bonnie cut loose on someone is nothing like it was when no one was around. She's brutal. I still can't see this happening, but if you heard it from Possible I guess it must be true."

"I wasn't there Brick, but Kim did send me a picture as evidence. I suppose it could have been doctored."

"I don't know, unless I talk to Stoppable there is no way I can believe it, maybe I'll call Dave up and see what he knows about this."

"Yeah Ron talks to him too so maybe he knows something more."

XXX

"Mom thanks for dinner, I'm going to take my boyfriend for a walk to settle my stomach.", Kim informed her Mother after they all got out of the van.

"KP that sounds like you're going to walk the dog, not hold hands and spend time with your boyfriend.", Anne responded.

"He _was_ the Mad Dog Mom, well until this year. Now my blond lover is the star running back for Middleton."

"Lover?", cough, "KP, your Dad…"

"Needs to grow up Ronnie, now say thanks for dinner and tell them good night, we can take a little walk and then you can say good night to me….oh say, for about an hour."

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Mister and Misses P. I really enjoyed dinner with you guys, maybe sometime I can treat….since I have a job and all.", Ron told them as Kim began to walk off, tugging him along as she walked off.

"Good night Ronald, have fun….but not too much.", Anne chuckled at seeing James fume out of the corner of her eye_. 'At least he didn't say anything inflammatory this time to the boy. Maybe it will work out.'_

"He's such a sweet boy.", Anne smiled as the two teens turned and walked towards the park.

"Yes sweet Annie. Let's go inside, I wonder if that 'Captain Constellation' marathon is still going on?"

"I think I'll sit out on the deck for a while dear, it's always so quiet at dusk. Anyway I've had enough of that program to last me a while."

"You always liked 'C.C'."

"No I tolerated it James because you love it, but lately it and _you_ have been getting on my nerves. I think I just want some quiet; we didn't want to go fishing either…We did it for you. The boys didn't even get their lines wet.", Anne informed James.

"I…uh."

"Go enjoy your program; I am going to relax out in the back yard."

The rocket scientist mused as he walked into his house and a moment later the family room_, 'I wonder why they don't like the things I do? It must be Ronald's fault; he's turning them against me.'_

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Professor Garwin would you please check this data over from those tests we've been conducting on Dr. Drakken's equipment that we captured from his last take over the world attempt?", Doctor Stempish inquired.

"Which one Doctor?", the short pudgy and bald headed professor asked.

"This thing called the 'Brain Tap Machine'. After the reports of it being used on one of the Space Center's top scientists I am concerned about possible side effects to the recipient of the machine's actions."

"Sure, but what are you looking for Ansel?"

"I'm not sure, but we've doing some tests and I am disturbed by the results. Then I did some crosschecking Martin.", Ansel got up and shut the door to the office to make sure that no one could overhear this part of the discussion, "Doctor Possible was scanned by that thing, a couple of months later he had a stroke according to the hospital….actually he had a series of strokes."

Professor Garwin took the almost ream of paper and began to flip through the stack. A couple of times he pulled out his pen and made a note on a scrap sheet and kept going. After a little over a half hour he was finished.

"Ansel I would like to test James Possible, it seems that according to this data that he might become susceptible to headaches or strokes as well as more rounds of memory loss. I'm sure the Space Center and the NSA would like to know if there is a problem."

"I agree Martin; let's see if we can do this without raising anyone's concerns. It may be nothing, but I think we should have the Space Center schedule him for a complete physical as a new policy for anyone past their…..uh how old is Doctor Possible?"

"He's forty-four Ansel."

"Anyone past their fortieth birthday, we can drop the mandatory part after we test him. We can clear it with NASA and the NSA."

"Agreed, his daughter is Kim Possible and his wife is a brain surgeon. We need to keep them out of this."

"We need to keep his wife away while we conduct the tests."

"I think we can do that.", the professor pulled up data on Anne Possible from the Hospital personnel files, "She's taking some training in Denver, and while she's away, she won't be able to stick her nose into GJ and NSA business."

"What about the kid?"

"Let Betty keep her busy, a simple mission or something."

XXX

The two teens walked slowly to the small park that they had been going to for years. The petite red head sighed and laid her cheek on her blond boyfriend's shoulder as she grasped his hand, receiving the comfort that Ron Stoppable was able to give her. "I so love you Ronnie, this is going to be a great year for us. I can feel it.", Kim told him with a soft voice as she enjoyed his touch.

"It's still a dream come true KP, I'm dating the girl of my dreams", Ron slowed to a stop. He released her hand reached up to her chin and tilted her head back slightly so that he had access to her lips. Kim let Ron take the lead and just relaxed feeling as warm and loved as she ever felt possible.

Ron leaned into his girlfriend and softly as he could he kissed her, just touching her with his lips.

"Ron I am totally in love with you.", she whispered hoping he would try again. When Ron did Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter to her.

After they separated Ron suggested, "Let's sit over there honey, just for a little while."

Kim was breathing a little heavier as she let Ron guide her to the park bench. He leaned down and wiped it clean with his handkerchief and held her hand as she sat. As Ron sat down beside her, Kim snuggled even closer now that the sun had gone down and the evening chill was upon them. Kim sighed as she snuggled close, "I can see us doing this for the next sixty or seventy years Ronnie. I so want to make a life with you."

"I want that too KP…but one thing."

"What's that?"

"Let's leave the Bonnie smooching to someone else, she still freaks me out."

The red head snorted, "I'll think about it and let you know before we try _that_ again."

"Thanks, I mean it was nice and…welll not as nice as kissing you.", seeing Kim's twinkle in her eye, "Definitely not as nice and she says I got cooties. I wonder what Brick saw in her other than an easy lay."

"Ronnie what do you know about easy lays?"

"I know less than you do KP, I'm a…..uh a ….you know, inexperienced in that way."

"Are you saying that I'm…."

"KP I didn't mean that, it's just guys' talk and I think a lot of it is BS. You girls have to know more than us guys do….we're dumb."

"You have as much personal experience as I do honey, I guess we'll be each other's firsts."

"Yeah I guess, but there is no hurry on my part. Being with you will be the greatest thing in the world and I am willing to wait till you are ready."

"So you're ready to jump in the sack and do it?", Kim asked knowing that at seventeen years of age she wasn't quite ready for that step yet and was wondering if Ron was going to pressure her.

Ron kissed the top of Kim's head and caressed her auburn hair, "No, not right now KP, I want to wait 'till later if that's all right with you. We have all the time in the world. Maybe when you come back at semester break from college or something and we still feel this way then we can act on what we feel."

"When _we_ come back for semester break, you mean. You forgot that we are going to college together."

Ron snorted, "So you **do** want to go to the Middleton College of Lawn Maintenance, then."

"Honey you can do better than that…."

Ron frowned as he always did when thinking about this, "Yeah KP, that's why I got the job….So I'm won't have a billion bucks of debt when I get out."

"So not, I know you can afford Upperton and then we can go together, I can help you…."

"Kim you're not all that rich either. You are **not** gonna skimp just to make it easy for me…I'll find a way somehow, but don't count on me going to Upperton, I think I'll have to go the Junior College route for a couple of years. Anyway, I can see it you're gonna get so many offers that you'll be swimming in them."

"So will you…."

"KP, look at me. I'm just starting to get good enough grades….but it's a little late to make that big of a difference.", Ron sighed, "If I had been smart I would have spent my hours studying instead of watching the tube or playing computer games.

A tear rolled down the red head's cheek, "We've always been together Ronnie, I still think it's best if we go to college together."

Ron put his arm around Kim and sighed, "Do you love me as much as I do you?"

"Yeah…."

"See when you go to that fancy school you will be doing it for us. Even if I'm not there with you in person, I'll be with you. Now let me see your eyes.", Ron pulled a handkerchief from his hip pocket and began to wipe his girlfriend's eyes, "if I let you go home like this your Mom and Dad both would have me on the operating table with scalpels trying to relieve me of some of my brains and we both know I need all that I got."

"You goof."

"See I still got it.", Ron snorted as he pulled Kim into his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Promise me you'll try for grants and scholarships Ronnie."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mom and Dad will help me….I'll try to get the best education I can. When college is over, then we can plan our future."

"I so want that, now kiss me and walk me home before Dad calls the Police to search for his baby."

"Yeah I suppose we should.", Ron stood up and offered Kim his hand.

XXXXX

Well I guess dinner with the Possibles as well as expected. At least James for the most part kept his mouth shut. So for all you James Possible haters you might want to back off just a little. I mean his fears drive his actions and Ron is still his greatest fear!

So Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, the Doctors Possible, Sensei, Yori and the rest of the canon characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta CajunBear73. 'Cause if we owned them they would still be on TV _all_ the time. That being said we don't even make any cash off this little hobby of ours.

Now this was chapter 46 and I'm not sure, but it might be the halfway point of the tale. Since it has taken soooo long to get here, you would be right to assume that the rest of the story will move along faster. Now the last chapter is going to be about one after the graduation episode.

That's about it for now, we'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	47. Chapter 47

So Ronnie shows some manners in the last episode and James is trying (Yeah he is guys let's give him some time) to be better. He's had a real hard summer with getting beat up by almost everyone in the Possible family. We also had a little Zita slash Felix action….come on it had to happen sometime_ before_ graduation! And with Brick and Monique….I like the pairing. I also like Felix and Zita as well as Drakken and Shego, Josh and Tara, Barkin and….wellllll that's a secret, I don't want you all to run to a waste can and heave your socks up! No he doesn't have the hots for little boys or fellow coaches either.

As everyone knows I always say thanks to my readers, followers, all those guys who have either faved or followed this tale. But what really gets me going are the reviewers so here we go: Jimmy1201, yeah my women should know what they want, hey my wife did (right Dear!). So yeah on the BT machine (but more on that later.) Fanatic97, welcome aboard. You might want to hold off on James bud, there are better targets to lay some smack down on. Levi2000A1, but James IS backing down some, sure it doesn't look like it but it's subtle. Fred's was the heart attack if I remember. Some of the villains are having second thoughts, there are others who don't however.

CB73, yeah Ronnie has his own little demons and if those demons are imaginary or real seems to be a big question here. Anon, Ron is a teenager. They do dumb stuff (I had one so I ought to know). Don't worry about James Possible for the most part he IS calming down. Readerjunkie, you got hints or tips? Lemme have em they can't be any worse than mine. AJW1970, plot lines? Well yeah I have one, a time line too. Now should Anne Possible know what that machine does to heads…let's see GJ has the thing, it's evidence you know and experimental. So if Global Justice is just beginning to make the connection…Can Kimmie channel Ron or Ron channel Kim….well I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we.

Uberscribbler, yeah things are looking up and getting chopped off at the knees? Ya gotta leave them something you know. Anyway a dozen cliques….well not _that_ many! Oh and you're paranoid….**good**. Greenjolt, hey I love you, I can always dig on the praise. Oh the big question why is James such a douche (your word not mine) James' fears about losing his Kimmie-cub are compounded by the effects of the Brain Tap Machine….there I said it. What are those effects? Well it's not like giving someone hairy armpits or something like that, but it affects the brain.

Angelus-alvus, yeah watch out for the guys that say this is for your own good and then kicks you in the 'nads. Now the showdown with James…..well some guys are gonna wanna tar and feather him along with the writer and his editor, but we think that we can come up with an alternative punishment.

Again thanks to all the reviewers, I try to answer all those via PM within twenty-four hours but when I can't do that because of the PM box not being checked on their accounts….well this is the only way. Sometimes I give out private insight in a PM.

Now what's gonna happen tonight? More bad guy stuff. A little more Kim and Ron cuddle stuff, some Ron bad dude stuff. So let's get this rolling.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 47

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"There they are, he normally takes a walk in the evening though sometimes he just vanishes…..we can dispose of target two at a time of our choosing.", Mickey Johnson pointed out as he viewed the couple though a pair of _unique_ field glasses, "Target one has been out of town, but is now back since their school is in session. I have a credible sighting of both right now. I can pop the girl or the boy." What Mickey didn't know was that Hans and Otto were taking all the long shooters out to pick their brains about the situation one by one to see how intelligent they were.

"Don't you want to get to know our little friends? It would be such a rude thing to rush into this operation.", Hans smiled wanting to play these two teens. The considerable funds which he had been advanced came with an _understanding_ of the job required enthused the German man immensely. One was to make sure that his 'clients' were going to be given some bang for their buck and two, he was making sure there was a video record of all the major events taking place in the operation.

Otto watched as well, "I just want to get back home and be done with this so that we can complete this little project and go back into hiding Nephew. If we do this efficiently then we can get to the next operation and make even a bigger score."

"No Uncle, we will take our time and do this right, we are professionals our targets deserve our best efforts. Make sure all long shooters spend extra time on the range. Begin using photos of our 'little friends' instead of the usual silhouettes to make sure we are ready to pull the trigger when the opportunity arises. We don't want anyone to freeze on us do we? I want all the others to make sure that they get used to the live room. I want ammunition expended, and I want range scores. Remember three shots if using a handgun must hit the target and head area, we don't want to ruin our reputation."

"You heard the Boss Johnson, more time out at the range. Make sure you are able to hit with at least one to the upper chest or head with the rifle…..You will want to increase your range to a minimum of one thousand meters for a torso shot to kill.", Otto advised.

"Why so far?"

"So you do not get caught. These children have been fighting some of our friends for years, how do you think they have survived?"

"They are lucky? They are only kids."

"No you fool they are that good and to win we will have to be much better. Now let's meet the others and discuss our training over dinner."

"Ah dinner, Uncle I wish Henri was with us. Oh well, we will have to rough it I suppose.", the leader sighed hoping there was a way to bring his chef to Middleton so that he and his team wouldn't have to eat like the local barbarians.

XXX

_On a remote island:_

The short dark man with the very high voice asked his chief of security, "Mister Stringent have we received confirmation that the funds for our donation to that worthy cause been received?"

"Yes Mister Jones you will finally get the last laugh over that _incident_.", the tall man replied with a knowing smile on his face.

"Please make sure that our facilitators know to contact me first so that I may brag to my friends."

"Sir may I point out that we are late in joining this little party. Quite frankly other members of this group have been more embarrassed by the red headed menace than you have. She only stopped your plans once; there are others who have a larger ax to grind."

"Mister Stringent, that diamond was worth tens of millions….It was nearly priceless. I had a buyer for it who would have paid me top dollar and we would have made more in one night than we have in the time since she took the gem.", Falsetto's voice rose even higher in pitch as he became more aggravated.

"True Boss, but your time is coming if the group can do what they say they can, maybe we can offer to pick up the leftovers for fun for a few days and to feed to your fish or wolfhounds afterwards."

"That would be an interesting idea, but from what I've heard about the plan she will be broken anyway and should never be able to stand in my way again, the video will suffice….I will show it at a party with my friends before I plan my next heist. All that will be in my way is that idiotic _police_ agency. We beat them all the time. It is more like a game than a challenge."

"What are they going to do with the goofy one?"

Falsetto just smiled and drew his finger across his throat with a wide grin on his face.

Stringent snorted, "Couldn't happen to a nicer kid."

Jones just sighed, "They never would have caught my attention if they hadn't tried to pawn that rodent off as a breed that I'd never heard of. They were too foolish."

XXX

Unknown that they had been followed by a car in the distance which was using some hi-tech reconnaissance devices, Ron escorted Kim back to her home taking little breaks along the way as they came to places where no light shone. Of course all this was seen one of the occupants of the car. The red head would pull her serious boyfriend into the deeper shadows for some serious kissy face.

"Oh man.", she complained, "They left the porch light on."

"So what do we do KP? We can stay in the shadows right here…."

"Well we've been keeping the relationship low keyed, mainly 'cause Dad kept us apart. I have an idea, are you willing to go along with it?"

"As long as it doesn't involve monkeys I think I can help ya out KP."

"Well Daddy thinks that I'm too shy to get caught out in front of everybody kissing you, let's derail those thoughts right now…."

"KP you're scaring me.."

"Don't worry Ronnie just think about the Five 'G' launch."

"T….thanks KP, now I know what will keep me awake all night."

"Hmmmmm Ronnie I have better ways to keep you awake at night you know…."

"KP you're scaring me."

Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button. Wade's image soon appeared and he asked, "What up Kim?"

"Set the Kimmunicator up for record.", she ordered.

"Sure Kim it's easy, ugh what are we going to record?"

"A make out session Wade, you might not want to watch…we don't wanna gross you out."

"I'll make sure that _I_ don't. But why are you doing this, trying to get the twins violently ill?"

"No, but it's an idea Wade. I don't think that Dad really gets the idea that I'm in love with Ronnie. I have to get through to him somehow. Anyway they left the porch light on so there should be plenty of light."

"Uh OK Kim, I'll take care of it. What do you want me to do with the recording?"

"For now, just save it for posterity in under my files, I might have you stream it to the Team Possible site if Daddy stays in denial and starts getting vocal about our choices again."

"OK Kim I have the file named, are you sure you want to do this right now?"

"Of course, I have Ronnie here and ready to go….why? We're both warmed up."

"Nothing Kim, everything is fine….uh have fun."

"I intend to Wade."

"Uh what's that noise?"

"That's Ronnie humming to himself, he's a little nervous…..just think how nervous he'll be when we….ah never mind Wade, I probably won't record _that_ session."

"What are you talking about Kim?"

"Uh never mind, it's something a little private…", Kim paused for a second, "I don't think you'd be interested."

"OH KAAYY.", Wade replied wondering what was going through the leader of Team Possible's head at the moment when the idea hit him like a sledgehammer.

"S…..s…..sure Kim, I'll take your word for that. And I'll keep my mouth shut for a while.", Wade assured the red headed teen then thought to himself, _'What's one more secret?'_

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

In a few moments the teens arrived back at the Possible house. Kim spying the ledge for one of the windows set up her PDA like thing and turned it so that the built in camera had a good view and then she sauntered over to her boyfriend who was standing under the porch light wondering if Kim was really going to do what she threatened to do.

On the well-lit porch Kim Possible wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and titled her head to the side. Ron responded by leaning down a little and tilting his head the other way as he wrapped his arms around her lower back. Softly the red head kissed his neck and turned her lips to his.

"I so love you Ronnie.", Kim whispered as she got ever closer taking her time and making sure that if her Father was watching this he would be getting the full effect of her actions.

Ron for his part didn't say anything as he was held in thrall by the beauty that was his badical girlfriend. But his mind was working a mile a minute as she brushed her lips against his. Then she simply kissed him making sure that she took her own sweet time, drawing it out for the camera in the Kimmunicator recording the event for posterity.

Then Kim spoke softly, "I soo love you Ronnie, just think a year from now we'll be in college together somewhere well away from 'Mister Black Hole Deep' and his growling and backbiting. Maybe the college will let us room together."

"Honey…KP.", Ron whispered, "I do so love you, but I still don't have enough money to go to college with you. I still think your best shot is to get in to the place you really want. One of those elite schools…."

Kim kissed her blond boyfriend on the tip of his nose, "So you're trying to get rid of your girlfriend for a while huh?"

"Bet you wanna add to your harem Ronnie.", the red headed cheerleader teased trying to get Ron to do something about going to a good four year school with her.

"Harem? Me? KP I might have some dreams that involve something like that, but you are the one who keeps me warm at night. Your emerald eyes, your smile, your lovely auburn mane. Gawd, Kimberly Anne….do I need to mention the only girl that I have ever and will ever love. I just wish I was so much more for you….not this buffoon that I am….."

Kim didn't like Ron or anyone putting him down. He had done too much for her and so much for the world in his own way for years and now she knew that she was so close to him….Kim thought that she could actually feel his joy and sadness, his fear and his bravery. _'Maybe that thing that we did through the Kimmunicators really helped us out. Now I can't see being with another guy. Ronnie may not be perfect, but do I need perfect?…..No I need perfect for me. And I've always liked weird. Maybe that's one of the reasons we just mesh.',_ she mused as she caressed his cheek.

"Uh KP…uh are you alright?", Ron whispered as he brushed the top of her auburn hair with his lips.

Kim murmured as she snuggled into Ron's chest, "Hummm, so right. Everything's perfect."

XX

James Possible turned ashen as he peeked out the window as his only daughter literally draped herself around her boyfriend. Anne could see him look out the window, "Is there something wrong James?"

"Oh no Annie, Kimmie-cub just got back home with her, uhum (James cleared his throat), boyfriend."

"Oh that's nice, why don't you give them some privacy.", Anne advised guessing correctly at what her daughter and Ron were doing at the moment.

"Yes, sure thing. I have to check for some emails on my computer. Don't let them stay out too long."

Anne smiled at her husband as he turned to go up the steps to his office, "I'll give them a few more minutes."

'_I sure will James.',_ Anne got up and walked to the door and stuck her head out, "Kids it's getting late and it's a school night. I know it's not fair, but we have to make do. I'll give you ten more minutes with the light out. When I flip the lights back on then you'll have to come inside Kimmie."

"Thanks Mom.", the flushed younger red head replied, "You rock.".

"Yeah thanks Misses P.", a befuddled Ron Stoppable was able to say.

"You're doing a good job on your Father Kimmie.", Anne laughed lightly.

"I sorta didn't want to, but I don't think Daddy's changed all that much."

"I know, but I am sure he will come around. Good nite Ronald.", Anne told Kim and her blond boyfriend.

"G'nite Misses P, I'll send Kimberly inside in a moment."

After Anne shut the door and turned out the light Kim asked, "Kimberly? I want my boyfriend and only my boyfriend to call me KP; I thought that I made that pretty clear."

"I know, but when we get married the Minister is not gonna say KP, he's gonna use Kimberly Anne.", Ron thought it through so she could see his point.

"You will marry Kimberly Anne, but I want you to call me KP when we're alone. I feel so warm inside when you do."

Sigh, "OK, but when we are alone after we tie the knot then, deal?"

"Deal, now shut up and kiss me."

"As my KP orders.", Ron smiled as he attacked her lips again.

Soon enough the porch lights flipped back on then off signaling it was time to call it a night. With her famous Puppy Dog Pout Kim just held her boyfriend's hand. Finally he raised it to his lips. "Good night honey. I'll see you in the morning at school remember I have to be in early to go over films."

"I remember, good night Ronnie, I love you.", Kim called softly. She smiled as he turned to wave and then turned back for his short walk home.

XX

"Boss I can still take him right now, it's your call."

"Just see if you can track him and lead him in this light. We'll make the hit at the time of Hans' choosing. I want to have the greatest psychological effect on Miss Possible; anyway we have all the time in the world. We can tag him at any time.", Otto chuckled lightly thinking of several avenues in which to destroy the teens before he ordered the 'hit'.

Otto added, "You know it would be perfect if we were able to break them apart like we talked about before we performed the hit. He would be dead and she would feel so much remorse for pushing him away." Then the German old man began laughing, "I believe I have it. And her guilt will shatter her if I am any judge of character."

XX

The blond stopped for a moment then shook his head_, 'I wonder what that was?'_

Now the number two in Team Possible didn't really stop at his own house, instead he kept moving until a van drove up next to him. A moment later it was gone…..and so was Ron Stoppable.

Master Umestsu looked at his student, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"It was a lot better than last night. It was even better than that motorcycle ride up from Texas.", Ron snorted with a smile, "You oughta try dating Master."

The Sword Master enlightened his protégée, "I have a wife Ron-san…and children."

"You do? I mean of course Sir, I shoulda known.", Ron blustered when he got the 'eye' from the man who he was sure could kick his butt without breaking a sweat, "I'll just keep my big fat mouth shut from now on."

XX

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, one second he was there the next he was gone."

"Well drive by his house, he couldn't have gotten far. I want a close up so that I am sure of what he looks like.", Hans admonished the driver.

"OK hold on, I'm pulling back around."

The four in the car didn't realize they were in a no 'U' turn area and a Police cruiser was just turning onto the street and saw the infraction. Before they had gone thirty feet the red and white lights pulled them over.

As the large Policeman got out of his vehicle he had his note pad with him and still standing back keyed the microphone on his radio to check for wants and warrants. After waiting for a moment the all clear came back and the smiling Officer Hobble returned. He walked up to the driver's side and calmly asked for license, registration and insurance card.

Hobble then returned to his squad car and began to type in more information into the computer, and then while he was waiting for the query to come back he began writing on the one of the pads he had pulled out of his duty briefcase.

X

"Well now ye watch where you're turning around. There are children playing in this neighborhood and since you're living here you should be more careful.", Hobble instructed the men in the car.

"We will be officer and we promise not to bother you again.", Hans replied from the passenger seat after having already given the cover story in the operation; his driver receiving a written warning, "We'll make sure of where we are going next time."

"Good and have a pleasant evening. If I see you do it again I will ticket you for both offenses.", Hobble warned then turned and returned to his squad car and waited for the group of men to leave.

XXX

_Upperton:_

The masked blond in the loaned gi knelt with his eyes closed near the front of the dojo. He was also wearing the blindfold that he sometimes wore to focus his other senses. Since the Lotus Blade had been removed from his possession, Ron had already mapped out where his possible weapons were located and simply waited for something to start before he could defend himself.

Without indicating that he could 'hear' the tendons of the others behind him begin to contract and stretch, he was like a coiled spring; though his outward appearance was calm and serene. Without knowing what kind of attack was imminent Ron let the Mystical Monkey Power flow through his whole psyche. Inside his mind he could hear the screeching of hundreds of monkeys. '_**NOW**_.', his brain screamed the warning. In a blur Ron rolled to the right as three ninja stars flew past his tumbling body. (One of them slicing through his uniform and grazing his rib cage.)

Ron 'saw' the other objects in flight, and knew that there was no way that all of them were going to miss him. He spun and tucked and rolled again. So deep he was in his battle frame of mind that he didn't even feel the one that was now embedded in his back as he was closing the distance with his attackers.

Master Umestsu watched with a growing smile as his prized and unarmed pupil attacked the five other ninjas with a fury that shocked him_. 'He is nearing the Mastery of the highest of this fighting system. Soon only Master Sensei will be able to defeat Ron-san in one-on-one battle. He himself is the biggest stumbling block to becoming the greatest fighter on the Earth. I wonder what Miss Possible will say when she finds out.'_

The first ninja that experienced Ron's wrath swung with his Bo. The masked blond, blocked then reversed the wooden pole and swept it back to take him down. Then Ron tapped him on the neck with the other ninja's Bo indicating a 'kill'. That masked man stayed on the floor as Ron tumbled under another Bo staff as it was used to attack his ribs.

Even though a loud _Thwack_ could be heard it didn't slow the blindfolded and masked American down in the least, because as soon as the sound was heard a leg flew out, tripped the Bo's owner with a backfist slammed into his head, knocking him onto his face. Ron then kipped up and reentered his fighting stance as two more antagonists came at him wielding real swords. The blond teen knew that they weren't playing and he also knew that he had to defeat one of them fast before the two he was facing was helped by the final ninja.

So Ron judging which one was faster jumped towards this opponent just as the ninja tried to skewer him in the chest. Maybe Ron wouldn't have been killed, but he would have been severely injured and would likely have to explain the new hole in his torso to Mister Barkin, Doctor Possible (Misses that is), his Mom and, last but not least, his girlfriend.

While in the air the former mascot whipped off his belt and used it to parry the thrust and then wrap the sword hand up entrapping it. Then somehow Ron was able to get the belt around his attacker's neck and began to strangle this ninja so he tapped out to finish his part of the exercise.

As one ninja tapped out eliminating himself from further competition another black suited assassin tried an overhead strike that, except for the teen diving away and performing another shoulder roll, nearly split Ron down the middle. "Gaijin I will kill you and I will take your woman.", the unknown fighter hissed missing his chance.

Master Umestsu gasped at the assassination attempt that was happening under his supervision; painfully aware he didn't have a weapon or time enough to keep his protégée from being diced into several pieces.

The teen decided that now would be a good time to lose his blindfold and with a flick of the wrist he did so.

The person in question, Ron Stoppable, studied his two opponents now and saw one of them back off and lower his sword. "Antubi is that you?", Ron asked the one who lowered his blade wanting to know what the odds were at the moment.

"Yes.", came the answer from his co-adventurer as he removed his mask.

"Back off then,", Ron stated, "this is my fight."

"Stoppab….."

"I mean it. I don't want to hurt a friend.", Ron barked as his eyes began shining royal blue as they narrowed knowing he was going to fight for his life and maybe Kim Possible's too. He then held out his right hand and called, "Lotus Blade."

In an explosion of light the glowing Katana appeared out of thin air, the teen gripped the sword lightly in both hands after he snatched it out of thin air. All three Japanese covered their eyes. Only Ron stood his ground as he brought the blade back to his right shoulder and slid his left foot back to his right one, almost coming to attention_. (To the death?), _Ron asked.

_(To __**your**__ death dishonored one.)_

_(So be it.),_ Ron saluted as he retook his stance, the blade at the ready_, (But do not be surprised to meet your ancestors soon.)_

Meanwhile Master Umestsu, seeing that this was going very wrong, bolted out of the dojo in search of Master Sensei. Within moments both high ranking members of the council raced into the room as Ron and the unknown assailant circled each other.

_(Drop your weapons.),_ Sensei ordered the two combatants, understanding this was to the death.

_(After I wipe his blood from my blade you old fool. By teaching him the scared techniques you have disgraced both Yamanouchi and the Founder.),_ the other hissed not even glancing at the two Masters, his attention solely on Ron now. The poor fool didn't know the 'true' secrets or he wouldn't have made the last comment.

Then the unknown mercenary, to Ron, charged the teen as he started his downward cut to make two sidekicks where there was only one now.

The blond teen crossed blades with his attacker delivering an upward stroke meeting his antagonist's katana as it was coming down just above the black cowled head of the teen. Before the bad ninja could react the Lotus Blade slid down the opposing katana and opened a deep gash in the aggressor's arm. _(You little bitch, I will gut you where you stand.),_ he hissed in obvious pain since Ron could now see the blood flowing back down his arm and onto his torso.

_(Big talk for a little geisha, you whore.),_ Ron quipped trying to divert his opponent's focus as he cut low getting past the other ninja's guard and cutting the quadriceps of the lead leg almost to the bone before he turned the blade and slid it upward slicing open the unprotected belly of his adversary.

Ron then stepped back and began to twirl the Lotus Blade again to confuse the man he was facing. Suddenly the blade flashed in an underhand cut across the chest exposing the still beating heart and laid open one lung.

_(Admit defeat, you are dead to Yamanouchi.),_ Ron advised the man who now had no future and who was sinking to his knees.

_(We will kill you and your loved ones, animal.), _he hissed knowing now there was no way he would survive this encounter and that he would take the names of his co-conspirators to the afterworld so they could try and attack the teen or others close to him again.

Ron Stoppable responded to the threat to Kim and his family, _(Die.)_ with that the Lotus Blade flashed one more time there was just a hiss from the blade as it severed the neck. Half a second later the headless corpse fell dead at Ron's feet….before the head could hit the floor Ron caught it and tossed it to the Sword Master who kicked it away in disgust.

_(I did not ask for that.),_ Master Umestsu berated his student as the head now landed near the front of the dojo.

_(I am deeply sorry Master.)_

Antubi snorted as everything returned to its normal state,_ (Not bad Ron-san, we'll make sure the identity of the traitor is known to all and what his punishment entailed, but you should learn to clean up your messes.)_

A now much winded, and emotionally drained as well as wounded, Ron Stoppable glanced at the sword and with a flick of the wrist cleaned the blade of the blood of the dishonored fighter. He then held it out and mentally commanded it to return from where it came from. "Who was it?", Ron asked as he glanced at the still covered head.

Master Umestsu replied, "Shiroto Mateda, Stoppable-sama, he volunteered to come and assist in your training like several others who are here now. He gave no indication that he would attempt assassination of the Chosen One."

"I never really knew him, but he really wasn't friendly to me….that doesn't say much however.", Ron watched mesmerized as more blood than he realized drained out of the torso and spread wider on the polished wooden floor.

Antubi Narotu took Ron by the arm, "Stoppable-san you do not need to worry about this traitor."

"Traitor heh, no I think he was doing what he thought was best for Yamanouchi. He might have been aided by others, but somehow he thought he was doing the right thing like when I went and busted up those guys that tried to rape KP."

"He must have been working on his own….", Antubi started to say.

"Well we'll never know now, we could have made him talk. I wonder if all the members of the Council are behind me as much as you guys are?", Ron now ripped his hood off since some of the blood had soaked through the face mask. He wanted to get the coppery smell out of his face before he barfed.

_(Training is over for the night, you must meditate on the action you just performed….We must also repair your wounds.),_ Sensei told Ron.

_(Thank you Master, I am sorry I killed without permission, but Mateda sort of upset me when he offered to injure my woman.)_

_(It is understandable I may have done the same if someone had threatened me in this way, but we must find out if there are any more Yamanouchi ninja who hold the same feelings.), _Umestsu stated_._

Sensei offered after he thought for a moment_, (I will have my two most trusted students look into this matter Stoppable-san, we will get to the bottom of why one of my better students has turned on us.)_

_(Who would undertake such a task Sensei?)_

_(Yori-kun and Hirotaka-san, they are escorting someone to America for the first time, it is their honor to do so. But we must know if anyone here has any doubts about our mission. We need to know if anyone else has turned their hearts.)_

_(True Sensei, if he can turn, so can anyone else. Again I apologize for making a mess in the dojo.), _Ron responded truly sorry he had let his temper get the best of him and knowing that it might be next to impossible to find anyone else who admitted to being on the side of the headless traitor. Then he wondered who this person was that needed two of Yamanouchi's finest to escort them to the United States.

_(A doctor will be in momentarily Stoppable-san. When we are finished we will again provide you with more of the concoction we had you ingest before to help you recover from your injury.)_

Ron suggested_, (Greaatttt, Sensei you do know there are ways to give that a more pleasing taste.)_

_(True Stoppable-san, but a this recipe has been used by the Yamanouchi ninja for hundreds of years. There is a matter of tradition.)_

_(What were you using?)_

_(Some berries, a tree bark, three kinds of roots and a kind of fungus and some hair from a primate.)_

Ron Stoppable made a face,_ (You're kidding?)_

_(No my friend, we are deadly serious. This mixture has been healing wounds of warriors for almost eight hundred years. Seldom as it ever failed.), _Sensei smiled as he motioned for Ron to sit away from the corpse_._

With the shuriken still sticking out of his back, with two of the seven points still embedded in the muscles in his body, Ron knelt down and sat back on his heels to wait for the physician to make his appearance. After several minutes the doctor found the American teen. The doctor was also on the payroll of Yamanouchi since he didn't even bother to look over the former ninja who had just been separated from his head. He didn't even comment on the blood that was spreading around the corpse.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim Possible's eyes snapped open as she felt a stab of pain in her back and an empty feeling in her belly (which was almost impossible with the dinner she had eaten earlier). "Ronnie?", Kim gasped.

With a groan the red headed heroine reached behind her to see what was bothering her sleep. She felt around to see if she was hurt. Feeling no injuries Kim got up from her bed to get a glass of water_. 'What a weird dream. I thought that I killed someone in a sword fight. I gotta lay off the jalapeno sauce this late at night. But I felt like I was Ron….why would I think I was Ron? That makes no sense.'_

Kim looked at her clock as she returned to her bedroom_, 'What time is it, maybe I'll check on Ronnie anyway…..ugghhh one am….no, I'll talk to him as we walk to school in the morning. He had to work both Saturday and Sunday….oh that's right he has to be in cause of football films….just great. Hummm, maybe we can snuggle after cheer practice?', _she smiled thinking about Ron and his big ears and freckles, _'Baby you are soooo hot. I hope that none of the other girls want some of what Bonnie got…..that'd tank.'_

As she got back into bed she gazed that the picture and smiled (the prom photo that went viral) and she whispered with a sigh, "Good nite Ronnie, I love you."

XXX

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"Stoppable-san, you do not have to train with us for two days so that you can recover from the wounds you have received this evening. Be ready Wednesday evening however for renewed practice.", Sensei instructed the teen who was now stitched up and looking at where the body had lain. The body of the rogue ninja had already been carried off and most of the blood had been cleaned though not all of it since there was so much.

"Yes Master….again I am sorry for my temper taking control of my actions…."

"There is nothing to apologize for Ron-san, it is understandable to feel the need to protect loved ones. This is why you took the power in the first place, the Blade looks upon you as a comrade now. This is twice you have slain to protect your beloved, Kim-san should feel blessed to have you making sure she is safe while she does good deeds for others."

"Killing someone is not what I ever wanted to do Sensei, but if it is between Kim and any of our friends and families and someone wanting to do them harm (Ron sighed), I feel that I must try to protect them as I can."

"It is your honor to place their safety ahead of your own Stoppable-san. Your training is nearing its end. It will not be much longer and our assistance will no longer be needed and you will be ready for what lays ahead.", Sensei informed the blond teen

Ron nodded then got up and went to get dressed in his normal street clothes.

Ten minutes later Sensei was again talking to Ron and as he handed him a jar of a muddy brown substance he instructed, "Make sure you ingest a cup of this in the morning and again in the evening until you return for more training. Good night Ron-san, this will enable you to recover at a much faster rate, sleep well."

"Thank you Sensei. You know I'm beat right now, I guess I do need to get some sleep.", Ron replied as he followed Antubi out the door to the waiting van.

The van dropped the Middleton teen about a block away from the Bueno Nacho, "Thanks guys, I have ta get Rufus something to eat. He's got to be about ready to disown me if I don't bribe him with something cheesy."

Antubi looked at his friend who he adventured with, "Take care and get some sleep Stoppable-san. It is late for you to be out and you have to heal."

"Yeah I know, see ya in a couple days."

Ron immediately turned and walked to the Tex-Mex eatery knowing that he needed to get something for his pink rodent buddy to bribe his silence for being out both Saturday and Sunday nights. He was lucky; this was one that didn't close after midnight. It usually stayed open until about three in the morning.

X

Thirty minutes later the blond member of Team Possible slipped up to the backdoor of his home and let himself in. "Rufus, I'm home.", Ron called out promising, "I got Bueno Nacho for you."

In a moment he heard the word 'Cheese!' squeaked out. A few moments later while Ron was piling the cheesy and greasy food on a plate, the mole rat scampered into the kitchen as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"I get a Naco and a chimerito buddy, you can have the rest."

"Hnk, yay.", Rufus self-cheered as he climbed Ron's leg and actually dove into the food.

"Yeah yay buddy did Mom and Dad call?"

"Hnk swering machine."

"They left a message?"

"Uh huh.", Rufus took a moment and nodded yes.

"Cool I'd better check it out. Listen I'm taking my plate with me, enjoy yourself."

After hearing from his Mom, Ron sat back and smiled knowing now that they were going to be home the next day. Ron carried his half eaten snack back into the kitchen and, seeing the pink rodent with cheese and diablo sauce all over his face, Ron burst out laughing.

X

An hour later, Ron was sleeping peacefully in his bed, until he began twitching. The stitches in his back were not bothering him, though something was.

"_I will kill you and make her my woman, then you will have failed in everything."_

"_**No, I'll kill you and everyone else that tries to hurt her, I love her. She is the one I am destined for…."**_

"_She tolerates you. She keeps you around like a little dog. Dogs are good at being loyal…..not for being lovers. You are an inept fool; I will be doing you a favor by taking the bitch off your hands."_

"_**If she goes unwillingly I will hunt you down and kill you and all your family.", **_Ron's mind countered as the thoughts continued to run through his mind.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**.", the teen screamed as he flew out of his bed with the Lotus Blade snapping into his hand before he even landed, then tucked a shoulder and rolled coming up in a riding horse stance, his feet angled forty-five degrees to the side.

Rufus saw it happening and he ducked and hid under the bed, "Hnk, bad dream, bad dream.", the squeaking rodent seemed to call to his master.

Ron was ready to move in an instant, dressed his tank top and boxers, which were trying to fall down and would have if it wasn't for the stance he was in. The Monkey Master's now azure eyes scanned around him. The frightened voice of Rufus came into his mind as he calmed down.

"Sorry buddy. It was a bad night.", Ron knelt down and reached under the bed. In a moment Ron's best non-human friend scampered into his open hand, "Let's get back to sleep."

The rest of the night the former Middleton Mad Dog slept like someone who was dead (and not a zombie).

X

Cuddled in his warm nest the pink rodent's sensitive whiskers twitched as he heard the noise. Rubbing his head with his left front paw he noticed that the alarm clock was going off. With an inaudible 'Hnk' Rufus climbed onto his master's bed and began to shake him awake knowing that this morning it was going take a little more to get him going. The mole rat knew he was lucky even to get Ron groaning and jumped down off the bed and scampered into the bathroom. Somehow he was able to draw a glass of water into Ron's cup and carried it back into the bedroom and got himself back up on the bed. "HNK RON!", Rufus chittered as he poured the water onto his master's face.

"**Shit**!", the blond complained as he opened his eyes, "Gawddd what time is it?"

"Hnk school…lazy boy."

Ron instructed his mole rat buddy, "Alright let me get a shower Rufus and make sure I keep going. And remember Mom and Dad will be home either today or tomorrow."

"Hnk yeah Ron, Mom and Dad."

"Do you want omelets or fried eggs today with bacon?", Ron asked his buddy. The Stoppable's were reform Jewish, and did not keep kosher dietary restrictions. Though that made other members of the family and Rabbi Katz uneasy it worked best for them. They did try to make Temple every other week, with Ron's world saving hero thing and the weird hours he spent with Kim traveling it as a wonder that he did as well as he did.

"Hnk 'melets.", Rufus responded not having one in over a week and hoping that Ron would fill it with all sorts of fatty cheese.

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll get some bacon on too…..you want hash browns?"

"Hnk cheese."

"I'll put cheese in the omelet and the hash browns that way you're covered for a while."

Ron took a quick shower though he felt he needed a long one, he wasn't sure how well his wounds were healing and knew that someone needed to check them soon. "Hey Rufus, can you look at the two new holes in my back and see how they're doing? I don't know if I want to get them wet or not."

"Hnk sure."

The young warrior pulled off his top so that the rodent could see. "Riiiiiipppp". "Dammit Rufus let me know before you rip the tape off, I have some hair back there."

"Hnk, not know.", then Rufus paused to look over the two large puncture wounds, "Not bad. Take shower.", he instructed.

"You sure?"

"Hnk, yep."

"OK buddy give me a few minutes then tape me back up when I get out of the bathroom…Ok?"

X

Ron didn't even have time to dry his hair as little guy began applying the tape, "You sure want your breakfast don't ya Rufus?"

"Hnk hungry.", Rufus chittered as he rubbed his tummy as he took time off from replacing the bandages.

After Rufus finished Ron got dressed and went upstairs to the kitchen and began frying the bacon and slicing cheese.

"Why don't you come up Rufus that way we can talk?"

X

A half hour later Ron was beginning to clean up, and to make conversation he asked his little buddy, "So what do you think of our new digs?"

The mole rat seemed to shrug his tiny shoulders.

"Well it is underground and you are a tunneling animal, so you should feel more at home."

"Hnk….net and cable.", Rufus chittered.

"Oh so being close to me isn't the top of your priorities?", Ron kidded his buddy.

"Hnk…as if."

"Oh I'm broken hearted, you're mean Rufus buddy."

Rufus seeing Ron was finished cleaning up pointed to the door, "School, Kim."

"Hnk, yes Sir.", Ron saluted as he went into the family room and picked up his book bag from Friday night.

XXX

Middleton High School:

"Alright ladies during your study halls this week you will have the opportunity to watch game tapes of our next foe.", Coach Barkin announced to his team during the Monday morning skull session, "As you all know from the schedule our opponent for the Spirit Game is 'Mountain Side'. They are a former state champ, but we have been fortunate to beat them the last five years in a row, so they will be gunning for us."

There was silence in the classroom and Steve Barkin let them stew for a moment before he started again, "They run the wishbone on offense and a four-three on defense and they always have some trick plays that always seems to surprise us. We have their tapes from last season and Saturday's game too, which we will be studying all week during your study halls. Any questions?"

Coach Roberts took over, "We made a lot of mistakes Friday night and quite frankly it's a wonder that we won the game…..we were lucky. Offense, each and every one of you acted like you were in slow motion the whole damned game. **What** is wrong with you? Alberts, your hand offs were slow and poorly executed. Whiney….what the hell is going on with your head? You should have had nearly three times the yardage that you got. Those turkeys should have been trembling in their shoes when you showed up on the field while you acted like you were afraid of them."

Ernie Roberts continued with his rant getting redder and redder, "Stoppable that game was **pathetic**, no wonder the other kids in this school call you a loser cry baby who hides behind a girl's skirt. That performance made me ill. I must have had to apologize to over a hundred people over the weekend; you damn near lost us the game single handedly. We ought to bench you."

Ron was still a still sore and he was in no mood to take any abuse from the coaching staff so he simply replied as he got up from his seat, "If you want me to turn in my gear Sir, I will."

Roberts paled seeing that he might have gone just a little too far in trying to get his players to focus for the next game when Coach slash vice-principal Barkin cut in, "No Stoppable, just because you were lousy one night you might do better this Friday….so you get ten miles of laps after practice this week."

There was a collective groan from the players….even the ones that didn't care for the blond sidekick. Barkin growled, "Anybody else want any of this?"

"I don't care for it Sir. Mom and Dad are gonna be home tonight or tomorrow night and I'm gonna spend as much time with them as I can. If that means shitcanning football so be it.", Ron said and since he was already standing began to walk to the closed door of the classroom.

Suddenly Dave Alberts and Curt Whiney stood, as well as Tank Woodson and Walker Bisbee along with several members of the offensive line. Dave looked around, "Coach Barkin football isn't fun here at Middleton anymore. I'll take up something else for the rest of my senior year." The other three nodded as the three humongous young men began to follow him out the door.

"Where do you men think you are going?", Roberts snapped.

"Where Stoppable is appreciated.", Curt replied as Mike Little rose and began walking to the door as well, "I don't need to bust my ass for an ungrateful school. Let the younger guys handle it, I'll be seeing you guys. I know you can handle it….."

"You don't know what you're doing.", Roberts growled.

"Yeah and neither do you. And don't think about sending any of your goons after Ron or his friends. Remember who the meanest goons in school happen to be.", Woodson threatened then he whispered, "And remember the school board is looking into things. Somebody _might_ just get their hands on some _info_. If that happens the season might just as well be over. If they start with us just think how long it will take to spread to the rest of **this** _damned_ state.", Woodson enlightened the coach.

"Yeah.", a deep voice behind him added.

"Damn…Alright, tell everyone to get to class, skull session is canceled.", Coach Roberts told them, "Woodson tell everyone involved in this little mutiny to stay."

"Ron.", Big Mike's voice reverberated off the walls.

"Yeah get him in here too. Tank I'll write you a hall pass for everyone that you need."

Twenty minutes later both Coaches were facing the players who stood up to them. Ernie Roberts offered, "Ok, I admit you guys weren't that _bad_ Friday night."

"Not that bad?", Dave was more than pissed, "We pulled our first team. Now it was good to see what the younger guys got, we still haven't completely jelled as a team as yet and we are playing some tough guys this weekend."

"So we're going to be playing tough guys every weekend. We play a hard schedule.", Roberts countered.

"And Stoppable would have gotten another hundred yards even. Remember his recovery, somebody owes him a beer.", Tank chuckled hoarsely.

"I don't drink."

"You might before you get out of Middleton.", Dave subtly told Ron something of his future as a Middleton Football player as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Never mind.", Barkin hissed, "You guys keep playing the way you are and we'll knock off the harassment."

"Deal.", Tank told Barkin.

"Don't I get a say in this?", Ron asked.

"**NO**.", the others told the blond teen.

"I don't turn my gear in then."

"Idiot kid. No and get your ass to class be on the field on time.", Barkin warned as he got up and left the room with Roberts following.

Ron looked at the others, "What was all that about?"

"Somebody finally stood up to them.", Tank informed Ron who then left. After Ron disappeared through the doorway Tank wondered aloud, "I wonder what old man Rockwaller is gonna say about all this?"

Dave chuckled thinking about what Brick had told him a year before, "I don't know Tank, but I'll bet he's gonna be pissed to high heaven."

"Sidekicks sure do make life interesting don't they.", the all-state nose tackle, Mark Shambles, laughed nervously.

"And they're gonna give the rest of us ulcers too. Let's get to class.", Tank ordered as he pushed his friend.

XXXXX

Yay Ron stood up to Barkin and got some support from his teammates, maybe he is even getting some respect too? Nah that's never happen to the blond goof. So what is Ron, a goof or a killer? Was he right in taking the assassin's life? Now I know that Ron in this tale isn't white, but gray instead. So he isn't pure, but then he is a protector and are protectors 100% good? By now everyone should have figured out who is the real bad guys and who are the pretenders.

Now for the famous disclaimer: Kim Possible and her sometimes funny and quirky fellow characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation…..come on get all the seasons out on DVD guys and make some cash! Speaking of cash that is something that neither CB or I do. That is make cash off this little hobby. We just keep some of you entertained while annoying others.

Several of my favorite authors have posted lately, Whitem held his annual 'Snow Daze' contest which Daccu65 seems to be leading…..come on everybody VOTE (I'll try to have something ready for next year). Levi2000A1 has finished one and he now has a wedding tale going and there was a twist in the last chappie. Also Mahler Avatar updated, it looks like our Kimmie is turning from a cupcake into a fruitcake…..She's going nutso.

Remember guys if you like a story drop that author a line. Let them know what you think! On a good note Captain Kodak (if you don't know him he's one of the best). His son is out of the hospital and is home, get better Eric (this Eric is a good guy!).

Well we'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	48. Chapter 48

As most know by now I enjoy those who alert, fav or follow. But what really gets my attention are the reviewers. So here we go: Readerjunkie, thanks I have fun writing this stuff too! Fanatic97, no such thing as useless math stuff, you won't believe what some kids in college have to do. Jimmy1201, how's Kimmie gonna find out? Ronnie boy is supposed to keep this under the radar. As for the goof being kind hearted, I think that only goes so far, if someone wanted to do away with Kimmie I wouldn't want to be around.

CB73, yeah there are a lot of people who want a piece of the sidekick. Some of them had better watch what they wish for. Hans' boys have been doing this for a while. Uberscribbler, yes the mercs have been doing their homework…I wonder if it will pay off? Deception…..who me? LOL. Temporaryinsanity91, yup good ole Ronnie has his moments. I wonder what will happen as a result? Levi2000a1, believe it or not James Possible IS trying to do better. Something tells me Kimmie might have that session recorded, but password protected.

Anon, Heroes kill when they have to. Sometimes the hero has to weigh if he wants his friends or enemies on his conscience. Angelus-alvus, at the moment that ninja knew Ron was unarmed. Old Soldier, the leader of the hit team has an ego, a rather large on at that. Yup Ronnie is developing a _'tude_ as well. Uh Ron doesn't have a lot of tolerance for jack off coaches right now, but for certain people he will put up with a lot!

K guys we're getting ready for the second game, I think I've been in football games where brass knuckles have come out.

Anyway on with the show, I hope you aren't bored with it!

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 48

_Middleton High School:_

'_There he is, right where I expected him, but he's a little early today.'_

Kim looked left then right as she snuck up on the form that had its back to her fiddling with a lock. With as swift of an action as she ever used against a foe she leaned in slightly and kissed the blond on the cheek. Then suddenly in a move that was swift and fluid, her target wasn't within her grasp anymore. "Ron?", she gasped surprised by the move and only caught him with a glancing buss.

She thought she saw a bluish tint to his eyes then it faded, "KP? Man you surprised me. Sorry honey."

"What was that?", Kim inquired still thinking about his foreign looking eyes.

Ron sighed, "Goon dodging to perfection KP. It's what's kept me alive for three years now….makes me into a fumble recovery expert too."

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes were blue for a moment Ronnie."

"They were? Are you sure KP? It musta been the lighting. I mean I don't feel any different….", Ron lied as he chuckled, "anyway you gotta admit that was an expert goon dodging move I might want to patient it."

"OK expert boy, ready for school?"

"Am I _ever_ ready for school KP?"

"I'll take that as a no.", Kim giggled.

"Good call KP, it would be nice for Wade to have something for us today….well at least till football practice that is. You know something easy like dismantling a nuclear bomb or stopping a volcano or somethin' you know nothin too dangerous."

Snort, "I'd just like a nice quiet day. Just let us get through school and cheer practice…well football practice for you Ronnie. Then we can study together at Bueno Nacho and get some mandatory cuddling in."

"Ready for the snuggling stuff already KP, but you know someone usually messes that up. Except for cuddling with you the big thing I look forward to every day now is trying to run away from our own Middleton goon squad. Nothing like getting run over by Big Mike and his minions all twenty one of them."

"So you like running around with twenty-one other smelly and sweaty guys then?"

"It's not so bad if you have a cold and can't smell them though I'd rather get sweaty and smelly with you KP.", Ron teased, "Broken noses ain't so bad when you think in terms of the boy's locker room."

"Ewwwww that's bad. So you'd rather get sweaty with your GF?...Doing what?", Kim asked as she opened her locker up (This year it was only two away from Ron's).

"KP you've got a pretty good imagination. Why don't you try and guess?", the blond teen smirked again as he continued to tease her.

The red headed teen turned her attention to the inside of her locker so that she could get her morning's books. While doing so she held out her hand to her boyfriend who grasped it. "I'll think about it Ronnie then we can discuss what I thought of….maybe we can act on it too. Now come on let's get to Homeroom a little early for a change."

"Right with ya KP.", Ron replied as he got his books out, shoved them inside his backpack and shut the door to his locker. Ron then offered his arm to Kim which she accepted. (As long as they weren't necking or draped all over each other this was perfectly acceptable by the rules set down by the school board).

Twice over the preceding five years Steven Barkin had gotten his wrists slapped by several members for going past his authority. When they advised him that he should weigh the spirit as well as the letter of the PDA policy he backed off a little. When he had come down on Tara once, the gruff administrator had the platinum blonde in tears from his tirade. Tara was still upset when she got home and it took a lot of talking to Bob King by his Wife to keep him from showing up at football practice with his Winchester Model Twelve pump shotgun to resolve the issue with said Vice-Principal. However, Abby did call the flat topped former Marine into the next board meeting to advise him that there are a lot of protective Fathers who had daughters at Middleton High. And that he really should tone down his comments in what is some of the best hunting county in the United States. She also reminded him that some of the residents had fairly large tracts of land, a backhoe, and of course the ever present shotgun.

Just before they entered the classroom, Kim and Ron's lips slipped past each other after quickly checking for adult supervision…. _Accidently _of course having practiced the technique more than a few times to make sure that they had it down pat just like any joint 'maneuvers' that Team Possible prepared for (it took only three times before Ron stopped mashing his nose into Kim's cheek).

Ten minutes later the bell announcing the start of the school day rang.

"**Alright listen up**.", the gruff voice roared as he slammed the door to the classroom causing two unfortunates who were dozing to almost jump out of their seats. Murmuring under his breath, Ron Reiger, wondered if he should research voodoo on the internet to get even.

Most of the students cringed hearing Barkin's voice again though you'd think that they should be somewhat accustomed to it after three years of listening to him rant. "Remember people, this week is Spirit Week at Middleton High, we expect everyone to be wearing their Middleton attire this week to support our mighty Mad Dogs especially at the rally in last hour Friday and the game and dance afterward. The game is against Mountain Side High School, it should be a stern test for the Mad Dogs and I expect you all to be there to support your team.", Steve Barkin stated leaving no room for a negative response.

Ron raised his hand.

"Yes Stoppable?, " he paused, "What do you want?"

"Uh Mr. B (the rest of the students besides Kim cringed again), what happens if someone has to work while we are supposed to be playing?"

"Are you going to be there Stoppable?"

"Uh, yes Sir. I kinda have it on my schedule, my GF is on the Cheer Squad so it is part of the duties of a Boyfriend to support her.", Ron blushed not wanting to brag about him playing.

Kim then chipped in, "And said Girlfriend wants to cheer her cute Boyfriend to victory. Just so everyone knows Ronnie is going to run all over their mangy butts."

"Kay Peeeee.", Ron let out getting redder as she spoke up.

"Good then you two will be there. Don't worry about anyone else.", the Vice-Principal slash Head Football Coach responded as the vein on his neck seemed to be keeping time, "Now does anyone else have anything _pertinent_ to ask?"

He paused, waiting for something that might give him a headache. Seeing none Barkin continued, "Now I know that you all have homework, if not I will assign some….get to it."

Ron, knowing he had successfully played Mr. Barkin again, glanced over at Kim who slightly smiled. Both reached into their backpacks to get out a book and each began to read knowing that they didn't want to give the Ex-Marine a reason to send them to detention.

It wasn't soon enough, but the class bell rang again and the students filed out into the hallway as quickly as they could so as not to be late for their second period. The blond boy and the red headed girl walked for part of the way then as if on cue they looked right and then left with one checking behind. A moment later they were sharing a light kiss to say good bye for a little while.

Kim entered her next class and hurried over to see her best girlfriend, Monique, just sitting down. "Hi Moni, did you have a good weekend?"

"Without Brick there was no way it was good, but he'll be back in a few weeks which reminds me….do you guys still wanna want to go on a double date that Saturday night?", Monique Jenkins asked Kim.

"I'll check with Ronnie and see if he has to work, if not the answer is yes….that is unless Daddy messes me up again."

Snort, "Do you guys need a chaperone to go freak fighting now too?"

"Daddy thinks _that_ activity is fine, but snuggling with my BF is wrong.", Kim explained as she pulled the books and notebooks she would need for the class out of her backpack, "He still thinks I should be dating a robot or something, but as you know I and Mom are working on him."

"Well you are going to the dance with your live Cuddlebuddy Friday after the game right?"

"Those are our plans. Mom informed Daddy that there would be no interference in our dating this weekend."

"Oh?"

"He tried to make up some excuse about wanting to go out for a ride in the country and spend the night in motel and get back late Sunday, but Mom shot him down.", Kim explained, "After the summer vacations, my cheer camp and last weekend's fishing trip you'd think he'd back down a little."

"Kim, you have a wayyyy overprotective Dad. Of course wanting to get your sidekick in the rack might not be such a good idea while you're still living at home.", Monique informed her friend.

Kim responded, Sigh, "Yeah I know, Mom is in favor of us though. Now where are you planning on going on this double date?"

"How about a dinner and dancing?", Monique suggested, "Something nice and romantic, maybe you and the sidekick can do us a favor and keep watch while Brick and I get to know each other a lot better."

"Ron loves to dance, so that sounds great with me. I think that is the weekend that Mom is going to Denver though. I'd better run this by her…..Dad will just use some excuse to do a family thing and keep Ronnie out of the loop. Anyway what do you mean by getting to know each other a lot better?"

Monique thought for a moment, "You're a smart girl Kim; you can figure that out for yourself." Then the Middleton fashion guru added as she thought up a way to keep Doctor Possible the rocket scientist busy.

Kim thought for a second, the idea that crossed her mind caused her to blush deeply.

"Kim by the look on your face you have the right idea. Now you ought to enroll your old man in that Captain Constellation Fan Club, that should keep him too busy with that genre so much so that he will probably stay out of your hair for at least a couple of years if what you say about him is true. I figure by the time you have your third he'll notice that you've been gaining some weight."

"Yeah that would be good idea, maybe I can get a family membership and the Tweebs can join him and they will have something to do besides bother me. Then I can treat my boyfriend like he deserves.", Kim replied after thinking for a moment trying to kill two….make that three birds with one stone.

XX

The flat topped football coach looked up a name and number in his 'black book' and punched in the numbers on his cell phone. He knew he had to keep this low keyed and there was no way I wanted someone else hearing what he had to say.

A chipper voice came though the handset, "Mountain Side High School home of the Crazy Marmots."

Checking once more to see that there was no one around Steve Barkin asked, "Lance Krutz please, this is Steve Barkin."

In a few moments a happy voice came over the other end of the phone, "How are ya doin' Steve? Looks like you're gonna fill the stands this Friday after what you did to Lowerton last week."

"Yeah doing pretty good here Lance….uh, we had a good game and got some performances from guys we didn't expect to. But that's part of my problem Lance."

"Oh and how can we help you out Steve?"

"Funny you should ask. We have a troublemaker here and we have to teach him a lesson.", Barkin frowned knowing that if he had done anything like this while in the Marines he could have been brought up on treason charges.

"Wait a minute let me get somewhere so that we can really talk about what's going on at Middleton.", Krutz stopped Barkin before anyone in his office could hear what was going on.

A couple minutes later Lance's voice returned, "OK now what is your problem?"

"I have problems with one of my players and I think I'm gonna have to teach him who is boss.", Barkin got out being able to talk freely since he was the only one in his office and class was in session.

"Anyone I know?"

"He's a new guy."

"Steve you're no rookie. Have some of the heavies lean on him a little. A few of my guys have found out a broken bone in the hand or a mashed nose are real good life experiences…..it makes them more 'coachable'."

"I can't he's bonded with all my guys and in the last game he was the hero, you know I never thought that I'd say that about him."

"Why's that Stevie?", Krutz asked wondering why Barkin was having trouble with some kid with the kind of game Middleton played the Friday before.

"Well he's Kim Possible's sidekick Lance, he's been pretty much a goof off through school till now. Old man Rockwaller wants him to stick around and with Possible being the….."

Lance interrupted having recognized the name, "You're talkin' the law aren't you?"

"Yeah, but today he walked out of 'chalk talk' and offered to turn in his gear, Ernie was a little rambunctious and put the team down for lack of effort; for some reason Stoppable took offense to it."

"Let him quit then.", Krutz wondered if he could get to the kid before the rest of the high schools in Colorado found out that he had been let go by Middleton.

"I can't, the kid is good, real good."

"What's gonna happen if this kid gets hurt Steve?"

"We'll have an alright season, but nothing like we'd have with him. If we bust him up enough maybe we'll set him back and use him next year. I'm sure that enough of his assignments could 'disappear' to make it happen,", Steve paused, "but I have to tell you I've tried to do all sorts of stuff to that kid and he must be real lucky because he always bumbles his way out of any obstacle I've put in front of him and comes out smelling like a rose."

"You could have his parents messed with or maybe his siblings or his girlfriend."

"Stoppable is an only child and with Kim Possible being his girlfriend, well let's just say that she can take care of herself….I mean I could send a message to his friends or maybe stomp his parents. But trying to stop Kim Possible or hurt her will have the cops down on our asses, which could happen** if** we survive." Steve paused again.

"But what we need is someone who can bust up Stoppable, but not enough so that he can't perform, just so we can get his attention and get him to conform. We already called in a 'favor' and Stoppable was somehow able to not only not get hurt, but he busted up the guys that tried to teach him a lesson."

"Oh who did you use?"

Barkin replied, "Bill Freeman over at East Medlin. They owed us a favor from last year."

"Did they send their standard goons?"

"Yeah. Freeman called up and wanted compensation after Stoppable kicked their asses by himself. There are broken bones and messed up joints."

"Christ who **is** this kid some MMA fighter?"

"He's just a hundred and sixty or seventy pound kid who can't even tie his shoe laces on most days let alone run a football and beat a tackle. He's scared of his own shadow. He wears number seven for us. The name is Stoppable, Ronald Stoppable don't mix it up. He plays running back and he is real fast."

"He doesn't sound like someone who's scared of much, anyway how fast is he?"

"I think he's faster than anyone you guys will ever meet. You won't believe it, trust me don't underestimate his speed."

"Ok I get it; I'll have some of my guys begin 'playing to the whistle' in practice. We'll make sure that we get this guy's attention during the game sometime. You might lose him for the rest of the year though."

"Thanks…."

"Remember no retaliation against our guys or it might be war. We're doing this as a_ favor_ to you.", Krutz told Barkin.

Steve responded after thinking for a moment knowing that he just about put a 'hit' on the teen and if anyone talked there might be a national outrage, "Yeah I know, just try not to hurt him _too_ bad. We might need him for the rest of the year."

"I can't have my guys pull their punches Stevie, you know I might get one of my players tossed so you guys better make it worth our time. I want a couple of TD's for this."

"Maybe, I'll let you have one, but not two, but we'll come up with something. Anyway thanks for helping me out.", Steve replied as he closed his cell phone knowing he crossed the line in ethics some time ago and now solicited a 'hit' on a player that he had several calls about from local sports writers over the weekend. "Oh well,", he growled, "what's one more sin."

XXX

_Mountain Side High School the home of the 'Crazy Marmots':_

Coach Lance Krutz sat back in his very soft and padded office chair in his office as he read the sports sections of several newspapers_. 'Oh Stevie boy.', he mused, 'you got a 'hot' one and you're just gonna toss him to the wolves? Old man Rockwaller is gonna have the things you think with nailed to the 'trophy' wall in his den for doing this. You guys didn't even have to trade for him and now you wanna mess him up.'_

He frowned as he read further, _'The kid looks like he can be dangerous on the field. Maybe we can knock him out for the game __**and**__ the season. I wonder how he'd like to play here next year? Oh well the tapes should be in later today as per agreement. We'll see what he's capable of ourselves.'_

XXX

_Middleton Airport:_

"Passports and visas please.", the immigration agent asked as she held out her hand to receive the documents.

The male handed over the requested documents, then a large envelope with the baby's papers inside it too because he knew that the next question was going to be about the child. On top of that he had to push a cart that held all of their luggage, but he was tough.

The woman scanned over the passports and stamped them, "I see you have been here before and the reason for doing so again?"

The female decided to take over, "We are employed by Yam Anouchi Adoption Services. We were informed that you would be aware of our arrival. The child has been approved for adoption by both the Japanese and the United States Government. It is our duty to escort her to our office in Middleton so that she may meet her new family; all of her paperwork is in the large envelope."

"Ah I see, we _have_ been given a 'heads up' that you were on the way Miss. Could you wait a moment? My supervisor will handle your and the child's case." The woman pushed a button on her station for assistance as she had been instructed the day before.

"Thank you.", Yori replied as a festive Hanna Stoppable (yes she already had been given the surname) tried to pull on an article of the Japanese woman's clothing since she was rather bored by all the proceedings.

It took a few moments but a blonde haired woman came over to where they were waiting. She offered her hand, "I am Cathy Sunderson, would you please follow me to one of our offices?"

Yori shook the offered hand and then Hiro did as well as Cathy continued, "Welcome to the United States and….( Cathy opened up the envelope and scanned the document) and welcome home Miss Stoppable."

"Home?"

"Yes she has been granted United States citizenship. _Someone_ has been pulling some strings for this little girl.", Miss Sunderson explained, "We just have to give her a physical and check over the paperwork so you or she doesn't have any trouble at a later date."

Yori snorted and said under her breath_, (Grandfather has been busy hasn't he Hiro?)_

"Excuse me what did you say Miss?", Cathy inquired.

Hiro spoke, "It was nothing Miss, my fiancée was speaking to the baby. She will have to learn English; I expect that she will learn that well enough since she cannot speak yet."

In a few moments the four (including Hanna) reached a closed door which the Immigration Supervisor opened. Both Yori and Hiro's eyes opened wide, _(Grandfather.)_

The white haired old man held out his hands, "I see you have had little trouble Yori-chun and Hiro-san. And you have brought our little one to Middleton. Did you have a good trip?"

"Hanna was restive for some of the trip, but the staff on the airplane were quite helpful.", Yori explained as she handed the now very active bundle of joy over to the ninja master.

Cathy sat down at a desk and began to study the documents while this was going on. "Very good.", she commented as she began to use the stamp on the desk, "You have done your homework. If half the people who tried this had this kind of paperwork I'd be out of a job…..well this one anyway."

Cathy glanced up seeing the reaction from the young couple, "I sort of outrank the local supervisor and Sensei and my Grandfather go back a ways."

"You know Grandfather?", Yori's eyes widened.

"But of course, they fought against each other at one time. They were friends until he passed away a few years ago. They exchanged Christmas gifts. Major Toshimuru saved him on the Bataan Death March in '42 and enabled him to get to the rebels; he became a decorated war hero in the war. If it wasn't for your Grandfather I wouldn't be here.", she explained.

Yori had never heard this story and gazed at the old man who was paying attention to the child, _(Grandfather?)_

_(It was an atrocity I could only do what I could at the time. They transferred me back to Japan a month after the battle ended. They didn't really trust me.),_ Sensei explained_, (I could only help a few. The local leaders in the Army were always looking over our shoulders.)_

Sensei still held Hanna to his chest, "Remember we are here to help people and Hanna is being placed with a loving family to help them if needed. I will miss her when we return to Japan."

"Do you wish the NSA to keep an eye on the family Sensei? The Government of the United States does owe you a great debt which we can never hope to repay for your actions in the war.", Cathy inquired casually bringing that up.

"I think we might be better served by letting the child live a 'normal' life, so thank you but no. I have confidence that her protector has the ability to keep her safe. As for my actions back then, we both know they weren't enough to save some people who we should have been able to."

"Very well Sensei, your paperwork is in order and you take care of the baby. And cutie like I said, welcome home.", Cathy got up and hugged the ninja master then left the room.

Yori looked at her 'Grandfather' again, _(You never told me….)_

_(There are many things you do not know Granddaughter. That was a dark time for Japan as you know from history. The Emperor was not in control and the government made very wrong decisions in his name. If we had been vigilant we might have avoided that conflict. It was the fault of several of the schools….we could have made a difference, maybe this time we will.)_

Hirotaka asked_, (Why didn't you inform us?)_

_(At the time the people were led like sheep Hiro-san, there was little we could do to stop the insanity. We had to work within the system. It took years and it cost many lives…as you know it nearly destroyed our home….and our honor. We are trying to prevent anything like that from happening in the future. That is one reason why we are here. That is also why we have to help the other schools to the perceived disturbance, although we do not know what it entails.)_

Yori paled_, (Do you expect another war?)_

_(Yes, but not like the last major one. This one will be different. The seer has given us some insight though not very much. One whom we love must do most of the battle.)_

_(And Stoppable-san?)_

Sensei hung his head for a moment_, (He is in the eye of the storm from what we have been told. We are doing what we can to make him ready, but it is difficult to fight a battle when you do not know the rules of engagement until after the first blows are struck.)_

_(Will he survive?)_

_(I do not know child, but most of the training he needed he has learned, there are some things left to instruct Stoppable-san into, but those are very few now…..He has been forced to kill again.)_

_(Anyone we know.), _Hirotaka asked.

Sigh_, (Yes one of our own students was sent to assassinate him. I do have a new mission for the two of you now.)_

_(To find out if there are any more in the plot to kill the 'Chosen One'?),_ Yori frowned.

_(You are very perceptive Granddaughter. It will be your honor to conduct the investigation.),_ then he paused.

The ninja master handed Hanna back to Yori, "I think it is time to go home to our house in Upperton to let Hanna and yourselves rest from the rigors of your journey. We have transportation outside. Hirotaka it will be your honor to carry the bags."

"Will we see Stoppable-san today.", Hiro asked as he got behind the cart and began to push it towards the door Sensei had just opened.

"No he was wounded by a shuriken last night; I have given him a few days off to recover. His parents may return tonight or tomorrow. We must make sure to introduce _him_ to _her_ and make him aware to keep his façade.", Sensei warned.

X

"So you are going to make him turn back into a fool?", Hiro inquired as he and Yori worked on fastening the child into her car seat (and was raising a fuss since she had never ridden in one before).

"Alas yes, it will help his cover to be this way."

After a half hour ride the small hoard climbed out of the van and entered the large and sprawling home of Sensei's. This time Antubi helped Hirotaka to carry the bags.

XXX

_The Ranch outside Middleton:_

"Come on guys, even I can shoot better than this.", Hans told his men after reviewing the scores.

"The humidity is lower here, we have to make adjustments.", Randy Prose explained, "We might have to try new ammunition to make sure that everything is going to work out the way it's supposed to."

Sigh, "Do you want new rifles?"

"I want to check out the Remington 700 model and the Winchester Model 70. They are both first rate. Since we want to engage our number two target from a distance I feel we need a heavy hunting round with a scope.", Randy replied.

"Why not try a Weatherby or a Mauser? I know both are fine weapons, though they are on the expensive side."

Prose looked at his boss and then sighed, "Boss both _are_ fine rifles as you said, but both are works of art too. I have a feeling that we will have to leave them behind when we are finished. I would have a hard time just abandoning a masterpiece like one of those to some law enforcement clown. We don't need something for bagging a lion or tiger to bring down a couple of teenagers. If I can get the special barrel I need and scope we really won't need for anything so exotic. For a while the Army was using a Remington Model 700 and fitted them with special barrels for their sniper rifles. I don't care how tough you are you don't live long with a three oh eight round through your heart."

"Three oh eight…."

"That's the same sized bullet as the NATO seven six two round used in their machineguns and heavier rifles.", Prose explained.

"Will that be enough?", Otto inquired.

"Should be unless you want to hit them from more than a klick away, and if we try that there may be collateral damage.", the former British Army sniper informed them then suggested, "But I do think that we should invest in a top grade scope for each of the shooters."

Hans nodded seeing the reasoning, "Very well, what do you prefer?"

Not having to think about it Prose responded, "Leupold® has the best optics and if you think about it we might be able to salvage them and use them at a later date. I wouldn't bother with a Simmons®, we could use a laser range finder too, that will help us with bullet drop…it could make the difference between a chest shot and hitting the dirt in front of him. We might only get one shot at the kid and if we hit him in the chest he should die very quickly, it will leave a very big hole."

"Do you know where to get want you need?"

"Of course that was one of the first things I did after we arrived and got online."

"Approved, submit the bill to Otto.", Hans responded, "Have you finished the shoot house as yet?"

"We need another week boss. We are lining the walls in that big barn with old rubber tires so that we can use live ammunition to practice with."

"Why all of that?"

"Safety we don't want any of us to get shot by accident….uh Sir, haven't you ever dealt with guns much?"

"Only for hunting, why?"

"A bullet doesn't care who it hits. We are using lethal means as a last resort on this mission. We need to practice, sometimes in practice bad things happen. In the Army we lost more men to training that to actual combat. What we are doing now is training so it stands to reason that this is more dangerous."

"I can buy into that….Ok take care of it, but if an easy opportunity presents itself, take target two out….permanently as long as no one else gets in the way. Now if you do, immediately call me or Otto so that we know to get everyone out. We don't want any of our guys to get caught.", Hans warned after he gave the go ahead.

"Are you still going to romantically target the girl?"

"Of course Randy that is a major part of the operation and my 'tip', don't you know."

"Yes Sir."

XXX

Middleton High:

Ron and Felix were sitting in the cafeteria when Kim and Monique entered. "Well there's your boy and Wheels.", Monique Jenkins pointed out.

"It's been a long morning, how are you honey?", Kim asked her guy as they got to the table.

"Just fine Kim.", Felix replied before Ron could say anything because he had his mouth full, "Do you want to go to Bueno Nacho for something after practice?"

"Huh, s….sure Felix.", the red head muttered before she caught herself.

"Good Ron can walk you there, I'll be waiting with Zita.", the wheelchair bound young man got out as Ron's narrowing eyes threatened to burn a hole all the way through him.

As he caught the look from Ron and now Monique as she was catching up Felix asked, "What?"

Monique started since Ron wasn't able to talk yet, but was turning red, "Did you just as Kim out on a date?"

"Only if she wants to share me with my girlfriend, Zita's sort of protective.", he replied then added, "Anyway Ron had his mouth full and he always goes to BN for something with Kim. He has since I've known him."

"Soooo you were inviting me for Ron then?", Kim clarified.

"Isn't that what I said? I mean do you think I'm gonna mess up my relationship with that 'hot' Latino girl to date you? I mean I like you enough Possible, but come on….you have to admit Ron's more your type than I am. You like those macho athletes types not us brainy ones."

"Dammit Felix are you trying to get me killed?", Ron finally found his voice.

"I haven't tried yet…..Hey that reminds me Ron are you going to need any help to finish up your move to the basement?"

"Nah almost done, you know Dave, Curt and Big Mike helped me move almost everything down there a few days ago."

Kim stared at her boyfriend wide eyed, "Roooonnn, you did the move without telling me?"

Ron frowned knowing he was going to have to tell her, "Uh KP you were busy with the home stuff. I didn't want to bother you."

"Daddy again?"

"KP…..it's not like that. Those guys just helped me move some stuff. I mean Big Mike almost ran me over when he carried my chest down there…..it was still loaded. It only took us about forty minutes. The painters are coming later in the week to do my old room. Mom and Dad are gonna be home either tonight or tomorrow. By Friday the carpet will be in and we'll have the baby furniture in place.", Ron explained.

"So you guys are about ready then?"

"Yeah pretty much, I'm gonna get to see what it's like being a subterranean animal, at least Rufus will be able to give me some pointers.", Ron quipped.

Monique chided the blond, "It won't be that bad."

"Yeah you're right Moni, just me and my new buddies."

"New buddies? What are you talking about football hero?"

"Football hero? More like football lackey, but to answer your question…..the washer and dryer.", Ron snorted not quite believing she fell for it since he had been using the same joke for weeks.

"Ronnn be nice.", Kim told him lowly seeing that for some reason he was on a roll.

As Ron shifted in his seat he rubbed his back the wrong way and his eyes opened wide in pain which Kim immediately noticed.

Kim asked lowly wanting to lower the level of conversation at their table, "What's wrong Ron?"

"Huh, uh oh nothing KP, why don't you guys go through the line? We've got your places here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on. We'll be right here."

In five minutes Kim was right next to Ron and almost having to sit on his lap since Tara and Josh also plopped down.

Monique, having discussed this with Kim in the food line, asked the blond, "What's wrong with your back baby boy?"

"Huh?...Monique I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just like I told KP nothing…."

"I don't believe you…."

"Monique there's nothing to see."

"I'll raise your hockey jersey up and take a look myself.", the African-American beauty threatened.

"You don't wanna do that girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Barkin's in the room, that's why. Both you and me get detention, heck maybe the whole table might get to sit with Barkin. Do you wanna be in there with Junior and Vinnie?"

Monique almost paled remembering her confrontation with the two over the summer, "Yeah I guess you're right Ron. If you say there's nothing wrong then you must be OK."

The red head leaned over to see the lighter complexion on her friend as she glanced at her boyfriend chomping down on a French fry_, 'I wonder what that's all about?'._

Ron decided there was way too much interest in what was under his shirt so asked, "Hey girlfriend how's Brick doing?"

"He's doing alright in school Ron and he's gonna be back in town in a couple of weeks. I already asked Kim if you guys wanna double with us one night"

"I don't have ta fight him do I?"

"I hadn't counted on it why?"

"Just wondering anyway Moni he's bound to get lucky someday. If it's all right with KP it's all right with me. Where are we going?"

Kim cooed as she ran her hand over his arm, "Romantic dinner followed by dancing. Sllllloooowwww dancing, you know cheek to cheek. Just think no air space between our bodies."

""Reeeeallll slow dancing? Can I get a Boooyaaaahh? And a _nice_ Italian place KP…Mo?", Ron asked as he saw Kim brighten.

"Pace's?", Kim uttered as the idea clicked in her mind too.

"Kim?", Monique asked.

"Just say yes and nod your head up and down Moni.", the red head instructed.

The warning bell sounded and the teens gathered their trays to have them cleaned on the way out the door.

"See ya later guys.", Ron called as Kim pulled him along.

XXX

_Drakken's Lair:_

"OK Doctor D now that we're back home what are we gonna do next?"

"I'm working on a plan Shego, but I need some things for my plan.", the mad (OK he had been thinking that a super strong blond sidekick wasn't the most villain friendly environment to play in) blue scientist responded.

"OK did you make up a list for me?"

"Of course Shego, now where did I put it?"

"Do I have ta clean up after you too!", the green hued woman taunted.

"Shego what have I told you about the hurtful words."

The former member of Team Go pushed Dr. Drakken's buttons even further, "Do you want me to call your Mother to come in here to clean up your mess and keep your place neat?"

"That's not funny."

"Listen I busted you out of the slammer last June, it is now September and we haven't done anything. I swear you're getting out of the business."

"I am not."

"Then prove it."

"Meh, alright I will, come back in a couple of hours Shego. I should have something for you by then."

"Alright Blue Boy I'll go run a maintenance check on the hover car while you are thinking of what you want to do."

XXX

_HenchCo® Headquarters:_

"Are you sure that they wanted something to give very strong 'suggestions' to the mind?", the CEO of the biggest supplier for villain hardware inquired over the encrypted phone.

"Yes I am sure, has anyone done a neural compliance chip yet?", the man on the other end of the phone inquired.

"Drakken did a couple of years ago.", Jack informed the leader of this little operation that they had launched and paid for with monies made by various illegal means.

"Was it any good?"

"It worked, Drakken got one placed on his assistant and get this, he got one on Kim Possible….and they worked."

"Then why isn't Possible still working for him?"

"When I asked the blue guy said that those twin brothers of Possible were able to defeat it somehow.", Jack explained.

"Do you think that Drakken can upgrade the thing? Our benefactors are also interested in that 'Brain Tap' machine too; you know the one that he used on the rocket scientist before he tried that robot invasion where he got his butt handed to him."

"Yes I know of that machine, if I remember from one of my sources Global Justice removed it from the lair. Doctor Drakken was apprehended at the Headquarters for Bueno Nacho if you remember. The machine was in another place. I can speak with him…he's laying low right now. GJ is still looking for him after that stunt last spring."

"I would be as well if my sister was after me the way that she is after him. Try to find out exactly where that machine is, I'm sure we can make use of it soon."

Hench warned his customer, "You **do** know there is a finder's fee if I recover something like that."

The one eyed villain chuckled, "Isn't there always a fee Jack?"

"Supplying gear for villains to take over the world is an expensive as well as risky business Sheldon. If you need I can assure you that I still have that pay-per-use plan still in place. It may be more expensive if you need it more times than you have hinted at, but it's better than owning the thing and having some red headed teen blow it up."

"Don't you have a lease program like the 'Time Share Lairs' that you've been pushing?"

"Not at this time…."

"Why not?"

"It's not financially beneficial for HenchCo® to be engaged in that business at this time."

"In other words you won't be able to make money handover fist.", Gemini told him.

"Sheldon that is an unrefined way of stating business facts, but yes, I do not know exactly what our 'friends' have planned, but I am sure that whatever it is will keep that girl out of our hair for quite a while. I remind you they said that they plan to use all the options on the table…you do understand what that means do you not?"

"Yes I am aware that the demise of one of them is possible.", the villain with the mechanical hand replied.

"And you are also aware that in aiding them while knowing this we are co-conspirators correct?"

"Jack we are criminals. I run the World Wide Evil Empire; our plan is to overthrow the worlds' governments by any tactic that will work."

"Very good Gemini I think if this works the way I think it will, we had better find a very good alibi or a very good hiding spot.", Jack advised, "I can always argue that this is a business and that I am not responsible for what people do with the information or devices that I provide them with. Now that doesn't keep me from having my own place to hide as well, if my involvement in this operation comes to light…..I have a place to go. They will have to dig me out with and armored battalion. I seriously doubt if any of the major powers wish to come after a businessman. I will be able to destroy about half of the troops and their equipment. Can you do as well?"

Sheldon Director snorted, "The WWEE has installations all over the world Jack. We too might have to stay under the radar for a while, but we'll come back stronger than ever. Then my sister will be licking my boots when I surface."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Mother always treated her better."

Jack snorted back, "Don't you realize how childish that sounds?"

XXX

_Middleton High:_

The thin framed genius glanced around the corner. Seeing what she was waiting for, Justine jumped from her hiding place. Too bad for her; she wasn't able to wrap her arms around the biggest thing in the town of Middleton. "Mikey!", Justine squealed, "I've been waiting for ten minutes."

"I'm sorry Justine, I'll try to do better.", Big Mike Little responded as he picked her up and nuzzled into her cheek. No one messed with the blonde brainiac since Mike had leaned on the rest of the 'lifetime losers club' and informed them that they were a couple. There had been the assorted rude and tasteless comments, which Mike and several of the football players nipped in the bud by giving first offenders short trips down the stairs. This gave the highly intelligent blonde and anyone she walked with a large amount of immunity in and around the high school grounds. If you wanted to have to visit the Middleton Medical Center one of the best ways was to taunt the genius. Basically, even Steve Barkin knew better than to mess with one of the smartest people in Colorado….and her very large boyfriend.

If the school administrator didn't listen to reason, he knew he was going to find himself in the boiler room for a 'talking to' by the near sub-humans who resided there. So the 'enforcer' of the rules in the Middleton School District definitely knew his place when confronting very large and tough men that sometimes walked the hallways.

"Now Mikey I want you to stay out of detention this week.", Justine Flanner told her boyfriend, "I want to show you off Friday after the game at the dance."

"OK Justine.", Mike's voice rumbled, "but I ….uh don't dance too good."

She cooed, "Do you want to go over the dance steps again at the house after we study together?" The Flanners let Justine have Mike over as long as she helped him study. Not many people knew that their parents had been best friends when they were going to school. Doctor Martha Flanner PhD (nee Maxwell) and Doctor Seth Flanner knew Lynette Little (nee Sniper) and William Little and they were the Godparents of the other's children.

So Justine and Mike grew up as friends and they even knew each other longer than Kim Possible knew Ron Stoppable. In their junior years in high school they decided that they were right for each other (which made both sets of parents ecstatic) though they didn't advertise their status.

One thing Ron and Kim didn't know was that once Big Mike 'adopted' you so did Justine and their families. And never in Ron's darkest dreams did he ever think that he might end up closer to Justine and Mike than he was to the whole Possible clan.

XXX

_Sensei's place in Upperton:_

_(What do you think of the baby's room now Yori-kun?),_ Sensei asked his 'Granddaughter'.

Yori smiled and bowed_, (You are spoiling baby Hanna Grandfather, but that is your job…that and to let her play with your beard.)_

_(Did we overdo it with the stuffed toys?), _he smiled at the small child's infatuation with his facial hair.

_(Yes, but we will send some of these along to her new home. We will know which ones she likes. How is Stoppable-san?)_

_(I am very proud of his skill level now. He has progressed to one of the highest levels and has been able to accomplish the task in record time. When we leave he should be ready for what faces him.)_

_(And then he will return to us during his Yule?), _she clarified more for her own information than anything else.

Sensei explained_, (Yes he will train by himself for one month and then we shall see how he has done on his own.)_

_(Good, but we must make him sure of what he needs to accomplish on his own. We must test Stoppable-san on how hard he pushes himself.)_

Now Yori was a little more nervous_, (Have you decided when you are going to introduce Ron-san and his sister?)_

_(I am thinking Wednesday Yori-chan. That is his next day of training. He ah is recovering from wounds.)_

_(How did Stoppable-san receive the wounds?)_

_(It was from the assassination attempt during training, he took a shuriken in his lower back while fighting against multiple opponents unarmed. It now appears that not all members of the council are behind our actions as we thought. I highly doubt if one of our senior students would take this kind of action upon himself.), _Sensei gave his insight in his briefing.

Sigh_, (I tend to agree. Who was the assassin?)_

Sensei stopped and lowered his eyes, _(Shiroto Mateda…..I am sorry, I know you began to train together years ago.)_

The ninja master watched the young Shinobi closely_, (You were friends….I know this is hard for you.)_

_(Grandfather….I revealed some of the secrets of the Chosen One to him. I may have contributed to this. I am humbly sorry that my actions may have caused unending grief.)_

_(We do not know and there was no reason for you to know. To all appearances he was loyal, then he struck. Stoppable fought him honorably then he killed him mercifully.), _then Senseipaused,_ (but enough about him Yorishi-kun, we must make the child comfortable and think of the best way for Ron-san and Hanna to meet here at the house.)_

X

Upon hearing Yori's suggestions Sensei replied_, (I will consider this and let you know. Now would you please retrieve Hirotaka-san and meet me in the dojo?)_

_(Do you want us in gis Master?)_

_(Only if you wish to exercise afterward, we have a new mission to discuss.)_

X

After both young ninja reentered Sensei sat on the mat and motioned for his Great Great….Granddaughter and her fiancée to join him. Sensei inquired_, (Has Yori-kun informed you of the traitor, Hirotaka?)_

The spikey hair young man replied, _(Not as yet, but I have heard rumors.)_

_(An assassination attempt happened here last evening. The intended target was Stoppable-san. Shiroto Mateda was the assassin.),_ Sensei revealed to Hiro.

_(Is the Chosen One safe Master?)_

_(He is, he was able to defend himself. However he was wounded in the process. He will recover in short order.)_

The young man looked relieved, _(That is good.)_

_(Yes, but we have to know if there are other elements within Yamanouchi who are averse to supporting the Chosen One and the avenue we are pursuing. We would like to at least know the odds against us in this case.), Sensei told them both._

_(I understand.)_

_(Your new mission is to find out if our assassin was acting alone or is in league with others of the same mindset.)_

_(I….uh,),_ Hiro glanced over at his woman, _(we understand. Do you wish us to begin the investigation immediately?)_

_(As soon as the child is transferred to the Stoppables, yes. Now would you join this old man in a cup of tea?)_

XXX

_Middleton High:_

"Alright ladies let's move it, four laps. I haven't got all day.", Coach Ernie Roberts growled trying to get back in the position he was used to after the disastrous meeting in the classroom that morning.

"Same chipper guy isn't he Curt?", Dave Alberts chuckled as he, Whiney and Stoppable began their laps.

"He's just an ole girl. Man did you almost give him and Barkin a heart attack this morning. That was a good one.", the huge fullback replied.

Ron frowned from behind his mask, "What are you talking about?"

"When you kidded about quitting."

"That was no joke guys, I get abused enough getting beat on by those goons with KP to take it from the coaching staff here. I'm pretty well fed up with it."

"Why do you want to quit?"

"You both know that the only reason that I came out was for KP, I don't give a damn about anything else."

Curt nodded, "Yeah you told us. I think Barkin will make it tough for you to go now though Ron….you better watch your back if you actually try it."

"Why?"

"Trust me just do as we ask."

"Sure."

XXX

It sure looks like the upcoming game with Mountain Side is going to be interesting for Ron. I wonder if he is going to even be able to attend the Spirit Dance. It's be pretty hard to dance while on crutches.

Oh there are a lot of good stories out there, so take a look. If you like one send a review in on the chapter, most authors enjoy the feedback.

Once again Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Hanna Stoppable and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. That being said we don't even make any money off this little hobby of ours.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	49. Chapter 49

Welcome back everyone, last week we found out in some ways Steve Barkin Middleton's Head Football Coach and Assistant Principal can be a first class jerk when provoked….and it looks like a certain blond teen has provoked him again! I wonder how that's all going to work out? Then we have Felix asking Kim out for a date in Ron's name cause…..well I think the genius can be a shit disturber when he wants to be.

So what's gonna happen now? Wellll there are gonna be some more revelations. There should be enough info flowing even to keep Monique happy.

I want to thank everyone for reading, faving, following and reviewing 'The Hunter' so far. So let's get some answers to some questions in the reviews: Pbow, yeah Rufus needed a nap, and it looks like the whole dang world is going after Kim and Ron. Angelus-avus, will Reiger get lucky? You know that is an interesting question and I guess there should be a poll…alright yes or no…should Ron Reiger knock heels with Bonnie Rockwaller as payment for something that is_ canon_? TheNiemand, Stevie doesn't even know about Hanna yet, but if he does my money is on the ninja baby.

Readerjunkie, thanks man I appreciate it. Anon, Jack Hench is in the middle of the conspiracy….something tells me that his days in business may not be too much longer. Uberscribbler, Wow Ronnie boy cracking skulls into powder…..what's he gonna do with that much calcium? Now to let you know after 'Clean Slate' things begin to move much faster….almost too fast. CB73, Yeah Stevie and Ron eternal playmates…..I bet Ron would like Kimmie in that role though. Temporaryinsanity91, Hanna is coming and she is just as sweet in this ARC as she is in yours. Mike and Justine….what can I say I like the pairing just the way I like Brick and Monique and Felix and Zita.

Jimmy1201, How did you know what's in the Hero's Handbook…..there is basically the same one in the 'Sidekick's Handbook' too. I agree on the Moodulator Chip penalty. Levi2000a1, Don't worry there will be a scene with shovels and a body in the last chapter of this book Levi. I wonder what Ron is gonna think when he sees some of the goons that he stomped on Freeman's bench later in the season? Yeah childish!

So I want to thank all the reviewers, yes I know this is long….but I wanted to see if I could do this, trust me it won't happen again.

Well that's enough for now so we'd better get this show on the road.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 49

_Mountain Side High School, Chippen Falls, Colorado:_

Coach Lance Krutz pointed out to his players (most of which were munching on complimentary popcorn…a couple were sipping brewskies too.) while taking notes on what they observed, "Watch number seven here…..As you can see he is very fast and elusive. He's the one I've been talking about."

"Uh..Coach can we see that last run again? I don't think that is real, I mean _nobody_ can do that.", Matt Gumberson insisted.

"Just watch, you clowns!", Lance shot back, "I have this and two other videos that show the same thing. We have to do something to neutralize his speed….and his moves."

"Why don't we lock a ball and chain around one of his ankles?", Benjie Whatevers suggested.

"Then everyone would have to wear them! No we need a way to contain him, maybe knock him out of the game before he gets rolling.", Krutz informed his guys.

The starting middle linebacker, Wolf Stearman, stared as well, "So from what we've seen that kid's fast and can take a hit. We need to knock him out, but I've played against Whiney before, he's dangerous. If we injure this kid that maniac might take it personal and if he does look out, he might convince members of his defense to tear into our guys. He's as tough as they get too, he might decide to just run it down our throats without his line. Coach we need for Barkin to give us a clue as to what play's being run for us to knock that kid out of the game."

"Barkin doesn't want him injured too badly you idiot, but I have an idea….I'll get Stevie to let me know the play ahead of time. That way we'll have the perfect defense waiting. I mean he's already promised us a TD, if we couple that with knocking out his _phenom_ then we might be able to win this game and pull an upset.", Coach Krutz spitballed to the guys still taking notes.

"Yeah but we're gonna have to really focus on him till we knock him out. I think it's gonna be a long night on defense until we do. Mannn just watching Whiney gives me the shivers though, he's been lifting weights."

"Well I'll ask Barkin to give us the signal in the first quarter. That way we should be able to contain the damage that….what's that kid's name again?"

"Stoppable, according to their program Coach, but that can't be right. What kind of family would have a stupid last name like that?", Whatevers reported as he scanned down the information in the program he was reading, not understanding that his surname wasn't all that common.

XXX

_Middleton High Football Practice Field:_

"Alright that was a good practice, those of you who have laps, get them done. The rest of you hit the showers.", Barkin ordered his players.

Dave Alberts looked at his offensive players then spoke, "Uh Coach?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have the offense out here for an extra forty minutes?"

"Why?"

"We feel the timing on some of the plays isn't quite there yet. We just wanna work on a couple things."

"Do you want Coach Roberts or myself present?"

"Ah no Sir, we're not gonna make any contact. It's still pretty early in the season and we want to look good for our first home game. I mean we have a tradition to up hold here at Middleton High."

"Alright, I have to call some people back. Remember no contact and way to keep that Mad Dog Spirit."

After Barkin and Roberts departed Curt Whiney muttered, "Damned jerk."

"You aren't going to get any arguments from me.", Dave told his friend, "Let's get this outta the way so we can go home."

"Anti-forty-five cross buck. Remember all of these will be prefixed by 'Anti' for now and will be _called_ audibles 'Pig Iron. So pro-set 'anti' forty-five cross buck on two. Ready break."

X

"Alright everyone take a knee.", Dave ordered, "we really don't care what Barkin thinks, but if I want one of these nobody's the wiser. We're going to practice these 'Anti' plays for twenty to forty minutes every day after the rest of the team goes in to make sure we can run them when we need to."

"Why?", Ron, confused by all this, asked, "it's not like I mind extra practice, but don't you trust Mr. Barkin?"

Curt took off his helmet, "Ron I….we don't trust them as far as we can toss 'em. Remember back to the day you had on your girlfriend's white suit under your stuff?" At Ron's nod he continued, "He _meant_ to get you hurt, but you stood up and became one of us. He sure as hell was surprised at what you did. Now I'm not going to explain why, but we think after that little set-to we had this morning we feel some of our best plays have been compromised…."

"Who would do something like that?"

"Listen we're sure none of the players would sell us out, but I'm not so sure about the hangers-on or the coaches. We at least want to have something to fall back on if it goes south."

"So guys like Tank and Big Mike are on our side?"

"Yeah they are. First they want to win as much as we do if not worse."

Ron looked hard at his teammates, "So we just trust the other players?"

Dave looked at his friend, "I heard through the grapevine you got mugged."

"How did you know?"

"Never mind that, but you know how the bullies picked on you before?"

"Yeah…."

"Ever wonder why Barkin doesn't stop that shit?"

"Yeah, I sorta promised some of the smaller kids that I'd do what I can to make the problem go away.", Ron confided.

"And not long after you revealed to Barkin what happened?"

"Uh that's when those goons tried to beat me up, but they weren't any good at it…why?"

"Listen you can't tell…."

"OK, but I always tell KP 'bout everything, but I didn't really mention that to her…"

Curt warned, "Don't say a thing to Possible, she might be a friend but she might not be able to keep her mouth shut."

"Why?"

"Ron you clown, you were set up!", Dave hissed, "So shut the fuck up and listen, either Roberts on his own or with Barkin's approval tried to get members of our team to give you a beat down. Our guys flipped him off. We don't beat on one of our own off the field. So what are the odds that they didn't ask for a favor from someone?"

"Huh?"

"Ask that Monique girl, Brick told her….but you can't ever tell anyone that includes Possible. People might get killed over this and you're not bulletproof are ya? I doubt if Kim, even as good as she is can stop a bullet from taking out her Mom or Brothers.", the center, Chad Simpson, told him.

"What is _this_ then?"

"To some extent the games are a little rigged, we don't do that, but in other areas of the State it just is. People make money on the games. The players are just pawns. Sorry buddy, but you have to play the game…their game that is. If you talk someone may put a bullet in your Mom's head to shut you up. With any kind of luck you can get out of high school without any trouble like what happened to Brick. Once you graduate you're free as long as you don't talk.", Jason Cummings revealed.

Curt stood up and put his overlarge hand on Ron's shoulder, "Just play the game straight Ron, we weren't gonna tell you, but when you stepped in it this morning we either had to back you or you would have gotten stomped by someone. It might still happen, but if someone tries it in a game we now have a backup plan in place we just have to smooth it out. Do you understand what we are saying?"

Ron stared at one of the guys he looked up to, "So keep my mouth shut and play hard?"

Dave Alberts now smiled, "That's about it Ron, this isn't about being a hero, it's about getting into college with your sweetheart and having a ton of kids later."

"Ok, ok I'll keep my mouth shut, but nobody is gonna buy me."

Curt smiled, "That's what we want to hear, remember we're behind you. The friends you make here will last a lifetime….don't ever forget that."

"Uh thanks Curt….uh guys just make sure you stay behind me when the bullets start flying.", Ron quipped, now knowing what he faced and not liking it one bit.

Dave Alberts knew something was bothering his friend, "Ron?"

"You have to keep a promise too right?"

"Yeah?", Curt replied then scanned the other players, "Yeah we do."

"OK well I meant that about the bullets, somehow I've always known that the sidekick is gonna get plugged in the end, I think I got a big bullseye on my chest. The bad guys that KP and I face are getting a little rougher, as long as she's safe and sound….it'll be good. Now like I said make sure you guys stay behind me when the bullets start flying, because this skinny white boy is gonna be running for his life.", Ron paused.

"So if anything happens to me try to see after KP and my folks."

"Don't worry Ron, we've got you covered.", Curt laughed.

XXX

"Alright girls one more time, we want to be perfect Friday night for our first home game.", Kim urged the other cheerleaders on the squad after they had halted to take a quick break.

Bonnie frowned as she walked over to her gym bag for her water and a towel to wipe the sweat from her forehead. The brunette sniped, "Like we want to look that good for the loser and his buddies out there."

"Bonnie that's not nice at all.", Tara seemed to have grown a backbone, "We want to look good, there are scouts out there not just for the players, but they also have scouts for cheerleaders too. So even if you don't care since you don't have a guy on the team we all have friends on the squad."

"Tara get a grip, none of you are going to get offered a ride.", Bonnie ranted.

"Oh I wouldn't say that.", Kim said.

"Huh? What are you talking about Possible?"

"At the cheer camp over the summer I got four scholarship offers to good schools. Since we got back I have another two so far…."

"You're lying Kim."

"Am I? I have the written offers at home if you want to see them.", the teen informed them all.

Liz asked, "So where are you going to go?"

"I don't know yet, but I wanna go to school with Ronnie. He's got the grades to get into Upperton, but he doesn't have any financial aid yet. He has to try and get that done and he has to take his SATs and ACTs.", Kim explained.

"You mean he hasn't done that yet?", Tara asked in surprise.

"He was in Japan when they had the tests here in Middleton Tara. He promised to find a test site and register. He's been studying real hard to do a good job.", Kim told the blonde cheerleader.

"I could have Mom find out. She'd know if there is any testing in Middleton this time of year."

"Thanks Tara, I'll have Wade look too."

The teal eyed brunette stood with her hands on her hips, "Are you two going to talk about that loser for the rest of the day? I'd like to get home before morning."

"See what happens when she doesn't get her weekly niceness injections guys?", Liz prodded Bonnie. The other red head on the cheer squad wasn't really afraid of Bonnie or her chain gang errrrr food chain, she was a cousin of Wilma Joad and most people knew that the Joads had no use for the Rockwallers after a certain member of their family got stomped years before.

"Yeah but she's right we do need to finish up. I'm taking Ron to Bueno Nacho after practice. We're meeting Felix and Zita there…..if Monique's available I'll ask her too.", Kim enlightened them.

Tara smiled before she and the rest of the girls, and the twin Possible boys, headed back out onto the gym floor, "That sounds like fun, too bad I have plans with Josh. We have some studying to do. He'll pick up sandwiches for all of us and we'll study until it's time for him to go home."

Marcella chided Tara, "You need to get out more, just like Bonnie said. You're a Middleton Cheerleader…."

"I get out on the weekends. Josh and I always do some thing, but I also have a job too. I'm making some spending money for college, and right after school almost every day Josh is working on some paintings. He's already sold three of his paintings. If he sells a few more it will pay for all four years for him."

"What about you?", Marcella asked the platinum blonde.

"Granddad had put away a bit of money for me to go to college guys. He put a few thousand in every year until he died. Granma continued it; I'm pretty well set up now. If I get a couple of scholarships maybe I won't even have to take out any loans if I get a couple of grants.", Tara informed her.

"Well you have it made…."

"And I have been working on this for two years guys. I don't want my education to cost Mom and Dad anything. I mean look what they've done for me. I go to a good school and I get to eat good food. I sleep in a nice warm bed. I have a little spending money…..all in all I think I'm pretty lucky, but make no mistake I have worked on it too. Hopefully in four years I'll be planning for life after college and if I'm lucky a future with Josh."

"Sounds like you have it thought out Tara, maybe we can talk about it later, but let's finish practice first.", Kim suggested seeing that the girl most people thought of as a ditzy blonde had her stuff all in one sock.

Twenty minutes later a satisfied Kim Possible dismissed the girls and had them go shower. She stayed behind for a few minutes and stretched out. A lot of people complimented her on her speed and flexibility but she had accomplished this by a combination of good genes _and_ hard work. She glanced up from her stretching and decided it was time to shower and change for the impromptu light dinner arrangements made by Zita Flores and Felix Renton earlier in the day.

Just as she collected all her gear Kim's brothers came out of the boy's locker room, "Tweebs you guys go home, Ronnie and I will be an hour or two yet."

"Sure Kim, we'll.". Jim Possible began.

"Tell Mom and Dad…oh…", Tim continued.

"We heard the football team coming in…..well we heard Ron so he should be done about the time you are.", Jim finished.

"Thanks guys.", Kim replied glad she had a few moments of peace and quiet before she met with Ron, then to meet up with the new couple.

XX

Ron slowly stripped off his pads and cleats. Again he took his time not wanting the ink job that he wore on his back to be widely known throughout the school. "Hey how are ya doin' Ron you look a little down. Ya think we'll surprise the Crazy Marmots on Friday.", Curt Whiney asked as he began to get dressed at his locker.

The blond half smiled, "I guess buddy….hey thanks for taking my side this morning, not many people 'cept KP have done it before and I appreciate it."

"When you bleed with us you're one of us, but you have to remember never to trust Barkin and that asshole Roberts even with a sack of flour."

"Yeah but we've always been taught to trust firemen, cops and teachers.", Ron responded.

"As long as you keep your eyes on your stuff yeah then you can trust 'em. I guess firemen are OK though."

"So all coaches are bad in this state? How do we get by?"

"You get to survive by keeping the guys on the team as close as brothers, because we are. We'll try to keep anyone from messing with your friends and family too Ron…..I mean I guess we're sort of like a clan more than anything. There's nothing that Barkin and Roberts would love better than to be included…..but we don't trust them. We have to listen and for the most part obey….but they're as big of outsiders as kids at another school.", Curt enlightened his blond friend as Dave Alberts arrived.

"Hey Ron I thought you have to meet your sweetie for a light dinner at that Tex-Mex place?"

"Yeah, KP should be done with her practice in a few minutes. I guess I really need a hot steamy shower so I don't gross her out."

"Do you think that with all the places you two have been a little 'body musk' is gonna turn her head?", Dave snorted.

"No, not really but the rest of our friends might be offended.", the minor half of Team Possible responded as he dropped his almost white practice pants to the floor then picked them up and hung them in his locker to dry out overnight. Next to that was his (very expensive) Riddell Custom Power® shoulder pads the school had so thoughtfully purchased for him only weeks before when he demolished his first set with the collision that almost knocked half of the starting defense out cold when he bragged about how fast he could run.

By now Curt Whiney finished tying his shoes, "See ya in the morning Ron have a good night."

"Yeah thanks Curt, see ya.", Ron replied when his friends realized he was stalling in his actions at his locker.

"Alright Stoppable, how come you are never in the locker shower when anyone else is there? What are you hiding?", Alberts asked seeing that they were alone now, "You're not gay are you?"

Ron snorted at the question, "Me? You've got to be kidding. I just have a couple of secrets that I'd like to keep hidden….Only KP and her Mom know about them."

"You're not a 'sheila' are you?", Dave asked in a false Australian accent.

"Huh…What's a 'sheila'?"

"A girl.", Dave explained.

"Huh, uh not that I know Dave. I mean I'm a little modest and I have a few scars compliments of the D-Hall guys though it looks like that won't happen again and…..well you gotta promise not to tell anyone…."

"Ron what are you talking about?"

"I uh have an ink job on my back. Only KP and her Mom knows….."

"Show me Stoppable….or I'll tell the rest of the guys and you know they'll want to see it. I don't think you're tough enough to keep your shirt on in the locker room if they want it off."

"Damn.", the blond teen looked at the quarterback (who nodded). "Alright you win.", Ron muttered as he began to peel off his tee shirt.

"Shit what are _those_?"

"Uh the scars from D-Hall goons and fighting bad guys.", Ron replied knowing that he hadn't shown the picture yet so had a pretty good guess what his friend was talking about, "Remember, I told ya that some of the goons are dangerous."

"Does your girlfriend have anything like that?"

"Uh yeah she has a few, but not like I have. She's a lot faster than I am you know."

Dave corrected Ron, "**Was**, she was a lot faster than you maybe. But nobody is a lot faster than you except for comic book heroes. Now finish up we don't have all night."

"Oh all right.", Ron finished pulling the shirt off then turned around.

For a moment Dave didn't say anything.

"Wow, now that is some tattoo. Is that real?", Dave whistled.

Ron explained, "Uh thanks, the tattooist at that school I went to over the summer did the job….uh I was drunk on sake. So it really didn't hurt…right away."

"You were drinking?"

Ron snorted, "I was in Japan and their drinking laws a _little_ generous compared to the States."

"OK now tell me who is in the picture besides Kim….and that is a nice image of her by the way."

"Dave this is sorta a fantasy thing, the tattoo guy was drinking too. So yeah about KP, I'm the guy in black."

"Why?"

"Oh it's like a fantasy like I told ya. I'm a super duper ninja guy, always wanted to be a hero.", Ron snorted hoping his friend would buy into the diversion.

"Why are your eyes blue then?"

"I said super-duper, didn't I? I mean just how many heroes have brown eyes?"

"Yeah you did….uh who's the other girl?"

"Uh I don't know, the inkist said something about symmetry, whatever that is."

"Well it does prettify you up a little especially with all those scars on your chest and back. I'd give it a two thumbs up."

"Thanks….uh do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Dave I'm a Jew and (sigh) we're really not supposed to do something like this. If my Mom finds out she's gonna kill me."

"Why? It looks real good…."

"Thanks but really I guess that's more for Orthodox Jews, we're reform…but Mom is traditional sometimes. I mean this goes back a long time and for Jews to say a long time means centuries….quite a few of them…. See there is something more, one of the bad things that the Nazis did to us was make everyone in the camps get a tattoo to identify us, even little kids. So they could murder us more efficiently. Old Adolph and the Germans were all about efficiency even if it was to exterminate a race of people. So some of us are even more reluctant to have something like this, I mean some of Mom's relatives died in the camps.", Ron had lowered his voice not liking to talk about his faith to others unless they were interested.

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't know….", Dave thought for a moment, "Hitler was a German Ron…"

"No he wasn't he was an Austrian.", Stoppable paused then continued.

"Yeah well this one wasn't meant to dehumanize me so Mom might only beat me for one day if she finds out."

"Yeah I don't think it dehumanizes you at all, I mean it sort of shows you protecting your girlfriend and that Asian girl."

Ron countered trying to misdirect his friend, "Meh, me protect KP? That's a big joke, it's more her protecting my ass."

"Sure if you say so, I watched you deliver some big hits this year, so I don't think you're any kind of a sissy."

"Get your shower Ron you have a date tonight and you're lagging behind."

"Uh thanks Dave….for everything."

"Don't mention it, now move."

X

_Ten minutes later:_

"Are you sure you don't want to join us Dave?"

"Maybe some other time Stoppable unlike you I have homework."

"I do too."

"And sleep.", Dave finished as Ron tied his shoes, "See ya in the morning."

"Yeah, you might get some sleep, but I get to spend time with KP. You can always sleep when you're dead."

As Dave Alberts left the locker room he wondered, _'Man is Stoppable morbid sometimes.'_

XX

"Hey babe.", Ron called to his girlfriend just a few minutes after he and Dave had parted.

"I've been waiting about ten minutes; did everything go alright in practice?"

"Yeah the offense stayed over for about twenty minutes and worked on some plays….we're still not as smooth as we want to be."

"So how are you guys looking this week?"

"We should be alright if we don't make any foolish mistakes KP.", Ron replied not telling her about the 'special' plays they had been working on and the reasons behind them, "So are you ready to hit the Bueno Nacho for some snackage?"

"Uh huh Ronnie, Moni's going to meet us there too. Then we'll stop by your house and make sure Ruffie has something, then we have homework to do.", Kim gave Ron a rundown on what needed to get done before he had to go home and sleep.

The two walked out to their lockers and picked out the books for the classes that they had homework in and placed them into their backpacks and then headed to the front doors of the school.

As soon as the couple exited the school grounds they immediately turned to each other and engaged in a five minute display of affection which would have gotten them detention for a week if they had done it inside the building. Nothing too bad was done, but both were a tad winded after their little adventure.

XXX

_Bueno Nacho (the main one):_

Kim and Ron had stopped twice more to see whose tongue was stronger. Though Ron was some sort of mystically powered ninja he was soon overpowered by the red headed heroine. The pair was slightly disheveled when they entered the Tex-Mex eatery.

Ron saw the special wheelchair just about the moment Monique's head popped up over the top of the bench seat she was sitting on. "Over here.", the African-American beauty called.

Hand in hand Team Possible walked over to their booth. "Hi guys give us a second we'll place our order.", Kim told the other three as she smooched Ron right in front of them.

"Sure go ahead.", Monique replied, "I've been trying to get the Four-One-One on these two and I'm not getting real straight answers here."

"Yeah we'd like to find out their status too.", the red head told her best friend slash girlfriend as she pulled Ron to the counter.

"_Felix _is dating.", Kim giggled as she pulled Ron along, "_Really_?"

"Yeah KP he's been lonely long enough. I can tell you that it's tough for a guy not to want to date a pretty girl and Zita** is** a very pretty girl. She was the first girl I ever dated….she wasn't my type though.", Ron informed his best friend slash girlfriend.

"And it was for the best….at least for me it was. I hope I wasn't too much of a downgrade honey."

"Downgrade? How…..no why do you think that KP?"

"I was always a hard girl to date Ronnie you know that…..sure all those guys think I'm a 'hottie' and maybe some of them wanted to date me for the media exposure, but all I wanted was to find the guy for me and (sigh) I found him and he was right next to me all this time….How lucky could I be? I get the greatest guy around. I hope he lets me hang around for a loonnnnnngggggg time."

"KP you sound like some blond guy that we know when he talks about his girlfriend."

"Is he cute?"

"Not to me he isn't, he's sorta dorky looking come to think of it.", Ron quipped as they got to the counter, "But he does have this neato pet, though most of the people they meet think the pet is gross 'cause he's bald as a buzzard's head."

Kim was ready to say something more, but Ron wanted to get the order in so said, "Hey Ned, KP would like a taco salad, a taco and a chimerito with a big drink and I would like a couple of Nacos a chimerito and a grande' sized taco platter and a big, big drink."

"Not very hungry today are you Ron?", Ned smiled as he rang up the order.

"Hey it's just a snack, Mom and Dad might be home tonight. If they are I wanna make something for them and a beautiful red head that we all know….but only _I_ had better be in love with."

"Like I said you're not very hungry. It'll be five sixty-one. Here are your cups and I'll bring the order out with extra diablo sauce like you crave. Have a Bueno Nacho day."

"Thanks Ned.", Ron replied as the two walked over to the self-serve soda machines to fill his and Kim's cups.

"_Ron_?", the red head asked from behind.

"Uh yeah KP?"

"Are you sure that price that Ned told you is right?"

"What do you mean?"

Kim explained, "That's a lot of food for that amount of money."

"It _is_? I'd better ask Ned if that's right, we don't want him to get in trouble.", Ron replied.

"Ronnie you are sooooo nice, it's one of the things I love about you."

"Why don't you go sit down, I'll be right there.", as he handed her drink to her.

With a smile Kim Possible returned to the booth where the three other teens were waiting.

XX

"Hey Ned?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"KP noticed that you only charged us a little over five bucks for all that food, isn't that a little light on the Claude?"

"Claude, Ron?"

"Yeah the _money_, shouldn't it have been more? I don't want you to get in any trouble.", the blond teen explained to his sometimes nerdy friend.

"Let me check.", after a moment of reading over Ron and Kim's food order he nodded, "Yeah sorry, it was five fifty-nine. I owe ya two pennies."

"Uh that's not what I meant, just keep it Ned….I don't want KP up here demanding to teach you how to count….and we both know that she'll do it too."

"Yeah, but thanks for letting me know. Can you hold on a minute I have you're order up."

"Hey thanks Ned, I really appreciate it."

XX

"Well GF what's taking Ron so long?"

"Oh we just have ta fix something with the order, he'll be right over Moni."

Then the emerald eyes of Kim Possible turned to the new couple, "So when were you guys gonna tell everyone?"

Felix blushed as he grabbed on to Zita's hand with a vengeance knowing Kim Possible and Monique Jenkins would hound him for information until they squeezed him like a new wet sponge, "Ron knew Kim, we talked about it when we were gaming a couple of weeks ago."

Zita spoke up, "We're dating Kim."

Monique inquired, "Are you guys seeing anyone else."

Sigh, "It's exclusive Kim.", the wheelchair bound young man informed the other two girls, "Are you happy?"

Kim then smiled, "Almost…..Felix I know you were lonely and I've kept Ronnie from seeing you a lot, but I am sooo glad that Zita and you are going out. It is sooo cool. I think you guys make a neat couple."

Monique smiled, "Ditto here too guys. I know that Ron dated you Zita, but what made you take up with Felix?"

"Well you can guess that Ron and I never quite hit it off. He really wasn't interested in things that I was and there was no way I was going to try and take out any of those bad guys. So, it's a lot better that Kim decided that Ron is worth her time as a boyfriend. Anyway Felix and I have some of the same interests and we enjoy time with each other.", Zita Flores explained.

Monique wasn't done yet, "So you two really like each other right?"

Felix and Zita looked at each other, then the gossip queen of Middleton High and the Head Cheerleader, "Yeah we do."

"If you do then I give my blessing.", Monique got up and put a hand on either teen's head.

"_Moni_!", Kim hissed, "that wasn't very nice."

"_Somebody_ had to bless this relationship, 'cause Rottweiler wouldn't do it and that left lil ole me."

"Well then could…", Kim was cut off by her returning boyfriend.

"Hey KP…..uh guys I'm back.", Ron announced as he approached the table.

Once there he paused for a second because the conversation just died off, "Did I miss something?"

Felix was quick from his chair, "Nothing much Ron. Monique and Kim were just checking out where Zita and I were in our relationship."

Ron winked at Zita, "Did you tell them that you were wrastlin' tongues all the way to your tonsils?"

Kim's eyes opened wide when Zita spoke up, "We hadn't mentioned that ….._yet_."

Monique muttered, "Down to where?"

"Tonsils.", Felix opened his mouth and showed the two girls where they were located.

"Ewwwwwww.", Kim and Monique imitated Kim's twin _bothers_, Jim and Tim (that was NOT a spelling error A/N), and how they looked at something that teen couples did with pre-teen disdain.

"You guys have queasy tummies?", Ron snorted as he set the tray down and slid onto the bench seat next to his girlfriend who had slid over.

Monique frowned, "I would have expected that from you Stoppable but not from Felix, he's a gentleman."

The Latin beauty corrected the African-American fashion diva, "Felix is _my_ gentleman chicka, he is just playing with you."

"Damn I didn't know he would do that…."

"Monique I think Felix has decided to be his own man now. I remember last summer when some goons broke into his house to steal his chair."

Kim's eyes snapped open as wide as dinner plates, "Huh, when did that happen?"

"Uh…..KP you were on vacation…."

"And how do _you_ know about it Ron? I should have been notified…."

"KP, there was nothing you could have done; your lackey sidekick was able to get the cops on scene before it was over."

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, "Ron…why didn't you inform me. As a member of Team Possible all missions have to go through me even if they are after the fact. If one of the members of the team is engaged in thwarting a crime there are certain procedures that we _have_ to follow….."

Sigh, "I know, but frankly until just this minute I forgot about it. We did capture Motor Ed, well us and the Police.", Ron explained wishing now he had kept his big fat mouth shut.

"**Motor Ed?**….he's one of our regular villains Ron, did you get hurt?"

"KP I can promise you I didn't get hurt at all."

"Roooonnnn…"

"KP, honey the Police secured Ed Lipsky and his cronies….Felix and his Mom were alright. The team did fine; there wasn't anything you could do. It was a Police matter anyway as soon as they showed up on scene."

"Ronnie, promise me you won't do anything dangerous like that again."

"KP….Kimberly I promise I will tell you if anything like that happens again. I can't promise that I won't get into situations like that because sometimes we get jumped and sometimes we just have to act even if it's on our own, but I will let either you or Wade know. Is that good enough?"

Sigh, "I…..I….I'd like to have more, b…..but I know that there are times when something will come up when I'm not around to protect you honey. But don't you d….dare hurt that fine body that I am growing to love.", the red head finally got out as she laid her cheek on his shoulder.

"That you're learning to tolerate KP.", Ron corrected, "Now we'd better eat. Then I have to go home and see if Mom and Dad are coming in tonight."

'_Just keep that up you two.',_ Monique mused as she watched the two lovers as they maintained their body contact while eating occasionally glancing at each other before returning to their meals.

After Kim finished her light dinner, she again laid her cheek on Ron's shoulder and cuddled into him.

"Come on Kim, you're acting like Bonnie being all over your boyfriend like that.", the fashion diva noted trying to get a reaction, "At least Wheels and Zita aren't _that_ far gone yet."

Sigh, "Leave her alone Jenkins, the Ron-man likes it.", Ron informed her, "We have a lot of catching up to do since the 'separation' over the summer. It might take the whole school year."

"It will.". Kim added with a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

Monique smiled at Kim's antics and asked, "Oh? And just what are those plans Blondie?"

"The plans are fluid Monique, but I think it includes lots of body contact.", Ron replied as he finished off his second Naco.

Monique wanted to know more about the Felix and Zita sitch so she launched a few more questions at them, "How did you guys decide to start dating?"

Zita took over, "Wheels and I share two classes and it started when we decided to study together."

"Hold on, I heard you guys were dating before school started."

This time it was the wheelchair bound boy turn to talk, "We took a couple of summer school classes Monique. We both took Pre-Calc last year and we then each took Calc One over the summer."

Kim whistled, "That's brutal guys, Calc One is hard enough during the school year."

"Yeah it is, but we really weren't doing anything else. Ron couldn't come over and game all the time since he spent about two months in Japan at that nin…. Cultural school.", Felix Renton corrected himself as he stared straight ahead and shut his big fat yap at seeing Ron's eyes narrow.

After a pause, "Anyway Zita has been working on some stuff and we have been hanging around, she even helped me with a couple of 'chair' modifications over the summer too."

Ron was in a quandary his former girlfriend and his best (male that is) friend were now dating for 'real' and he hoped that there wouldn't be any 'special' information being given out about the buffoon's activities lately.

The blond was engrossed by thinking about this so much that he missed the two men who came in the Tex-Mex eatery and sat down in the booth behind the teens. One of them went to the counter to place an order and the other stayed in the booth, since it wasn't crowded yet it didn't seem commonplace.

When the man, who placed the order, returned with the food both were very quiet seeming more to listen then to eat or talk.

"Ya know I was wondering….how long have we been dating?"

"Ronnie in two weeks it's going to be five months, why?"

"Well I was thinking, I sorta have a cool way to celebrate it…."

"Such as?", the red head asked confused wondering what her sometimes goofy boyfriend had come up with now.

"How 'bout a touchdown for every month, in two weeks it's gonna five months I'd say that would be a nice present for her. What do you say guys?", Ron asked the rest.

Kim sat with her mouth hanging open then asked, "Ronnie how can you say that?"

"I just think I can do it that's all and what better way of telling my badical girlfriend that I love her then by a touchdown per month?"

"Skinny boy, I like you, but I think your ego is getting a little too big. One of those guys for Mountain Side may lay you out.", Monique mock scolded him, "Then your girlfriend is going to be visiting you in the hospital."

"Moni this isn't about ego, this is about love….and about my offensive line…..and my lead blocker. Curt is an _animal_. You know that I'd do about _anything_ for my girlfriend.", Ron retorted to the African-American beauty.

"If you can pull that off I'll…..I'll pay for a date with Kim for you, but if you fall short I'm going to ride you for the rest of the year and I'm gonna have the school paper remind everyone that you're a loser."

"Sounds like a deal 'Nique.", Ron smirked as he took the hand Kim was holding onto firmly and offered it to Monique, "Me and KP will make it easy on you though."

"How's that?"

The blond football player suggested, "You can pay for our end of the double date and if I can't do it you can rag on me all you want and I'll pay for yours…..even the free publicity."

"And I can put it in the school paper if I win the bet?", Monique asked just to be sure.

"And you can call me the biggest loser in the world if you want to.", Ron added.

A wide-eyed Kim Possible finally found her voice, "Ronnnie what the heck are you thinking? She'd do it."

"I'm thinking that I love you and I want everyone, including your Dad, to know that.", Ron paused.

"Anyway, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"You could get hurt….."

"Nah I've been hurt KP bad, but not enough to detour me from trying this, the worst thing that could happen is not keeping my promise."

"Oh..Kay Stoppable you're on."

"Remember I like veal parmesan.", he quipped.

"I hope you like this dare of yours medium rare.", Monique snorted hoping the blond would fall a little short in his bet.

X

"Anyway, Wheels and Zita you guys are in Calc Two?", Kim asked after Ron and Monique finally quieted down trying to outdo each other, "Isn't that a college level class?"

The Latino girl smiled, "Yes Kim, we barely have enough students for one class, so I don't think Middleton will offer it next year. We got lucky and it's fully accredited. Mister Browne is the teacher and it's really hard."

Felix countered his girlfriend just a little, "Well honey, it's not_ that_ hard. Writing some of that programming was a lot harder, but that's more up your alley though."

Kim asked, "Chad Browne?"

"Yeah….."

"Mom went to college with his brother; well Martin Browne was in her math classes. She was surprised though when he stayed in Math and didn't go into any of the other sciences. I guess the love of math runs in their family."

X

Twenty minutes later the friends said their goodbyes because it was a school night and homework did have to be done before bedtime.

XXX

_Morton's Bar and Grill:_

"Damn Steve did you have to bring in Lance Krutz into this? He's an asshole; he'll turn us in after he does it."

"You didn't leave me much choice when you went off on the offense for last Friday's game, I had to cover you."

"I was motivating them. Stoppable just didn't take it right.", Ernie Roberts defended his methods and motivations to his friend and head coach, "Fuckin' punk kid."

Steve was just about ready to reply when his cell phone rang. "Barkin here."

"Hey Barkin this is Dale Beamish with the Middleton Times do you have a few minutes? I'd like to ask some questions about the Mad Dogs."

"I'm having dinner with Coach Roberts right now, but what can I do for you?", Steve responded as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I can see that, can I come over?", a man stood up and waved.

Sigh, "Yeah come on over. We can talk here, we just ordered.", Barkin told him knowing he was going to have to give some information about the game…..at least.

Dale offered his hand which both coaches accepted and then sat down, "First off congratulations on the game against Lowerton on Friday. You guys did a lot better than I or anyone expected."

Roberts smiled tightly and responded, "Aside from a few glitches and me blowing off some steam due to some calls….yeah we did alright. We still have a long way to go."

"I suppose, but you can't expect everything to go your way all the time.", Dale replied as he got out his notebook and pen, "Although I wasn't at the game, one of our other reporters was, and he noted that your defense is still pretty stingy. What do you have to say about them?"

"Dale,", Steve started then took a sip of his beer, "we have a pretty good defensive line, but as you know the linebackers are the heart of our team. The first team played well and we saw what we have with the second team. Getting them time against a team like the Lemurs this early in the season could make the difference later in the year and next year too."

"True I did see that you changed to your younger players on the video I saw and let them try to handle a much larger and stronger team. You have to admit you did have a mixed bag there. Now I want to ask about your offense, last year you had Flagg at quarterback. How is his replacement doing?"

"Alberts isn't flashy, but he gets the job done and the guys in the huddle trust him to make plays when he has to. The offensive line is solid and gives him plenty of time to either set up a run or to throw the ball downfield."

"I noticed that too. You really didn't use your wide receivers much, but when you did they were effective. It looks like the strength of your offense besides the line is your running backs they are fairly decent as receivers too. What do you have to say about Whiney and what's that other guy's name?", Dale asked as he had to pull out a program, "Errr, Stoppable, number seven."

Roberts smiled, "Curt is an animal in human clothing Dale. He could carry the ball and the club if we asked him. If we wanted to tear a team down we could just keep giving the ball to him."

"What about the other guy, he had a good game."

Barkin frowned, "That's number seven, his name is Stoppable. As you know he's new to the game and he's just learning things that Sophomores should know. He is fast I give him that, the knock on him is that he has an attitude and once in a while we have to put him on the bench because he thinks he's a prima donna. We just don't need any of those at Middleton High. He just hasn't learned to keep his mouth shut yet."

"A troublemaker huh?"

Barkin nodded deciding it was time to take the sidekick down a notch or two, "Yeah sometimes it's tough keeping him from getting his butt stomped in practice. He's only about a hundred and sixty and with that big mouth, well one of these days somebody is going to kick the stuffing out of him. He really is a destabilizing factor in the huddle."

"Sure I can see something like that, though you've had your share of 'glory boys' wearing purple and white over the years."

"Oh you're talking about Brick Flagg, yeah we did and he's gone off to college and from what I've read he's doing alright for himself. There is no way you can even measure Stoppable up to Flagg. Brick was ten times the man Stoppable will ever be."

"Are you saying that because Flagg played so many years at Middleton?"

"Dale we only played Brick for the seasons he was entitled to, nothing more. If you don't believe me you can check the records.", Steve Barkin told the reporter knowing that certain information had been covered up over the years.

"I see, now that we have that covered, what are you going to do to Mountain Side?"

"You mean try to do, they are very good. The Crazy Marmots are a tough team. They have a little better defense than Lowerton had.", Barkin shot Roberts a sharp glance to keep him quiet, "I expect it's going to be a tough drawn out game. Just the kind we love to play. As long as we don't get behind Mountain Side big we'll be in to the end."

"So you trust your defense and some of the offense 'cause they're veterans then, but you're not too sure about the Stoppable kid.", Beamish broke it down into something that he could put in a column.

"Yeah that's pretty much it, we only had minor injuries…..one of the backup running back was slightly injured and Stoppable may have to play more if we can keep his mouth shut.", Roberts responded suddenly wishing that he had keep that last part to himself.

"Thanks for your time Coach Barkin and Coach Roberts, I guess I'd better get moving I see your dinner is here.", Dale told the men as he pointed out the healthy meal heading right for the table.

As he got up Steve and Ernie got up as well, "Pleasure was ours, the men have put in a lot of effort into the summer workouts and it's paying off. We would have had more injuries if we didn't conduct them."

Dale smiled, "Enjoy your dinner and good luck against Mountain Side on Friday; I'll be in the press box covering the game."

X

"Well do you think he bought the good ole boy routine?", Ernie Roberts asked Steve Barkin.

"I hope so, you almost gave away information about the dissent this morning, you have to watch your mouth Ernie."

"Yeah I know, those tantrums got me in trouble more times than you know. For some reason Stoppable just pushes my buttons."

"Yeah I know what you mean.", Steve raised his glass to get the attention of his waitress (who nodded), "There's something about Stoppable that gets under most of the teachers' nerves. He just gives lip service to authority figures I guess…..at least he does to me."

"So what are we doing about Stoppable?"

"He's going to be introduced into the world of pain courtesy of our friends in the white jerseys this weekend."

"Just what did you do Steve?"

"I gotta set Stoppable up one or two times so they can get a cheap shot on him.", the former Marine enlightened his comrade.

"Good thing you're still not in the Corps, they'd have you in front of a tribunal."

Steve just chuckled, "Only if they can prove anything Ernie. I doubt if Krutz or his boys will talk, but it_ did_ cost us a touchdown."

"Shit you gave them seven points to rough up Stoppable? Mannnn they could injure him and we could lose him for the rest of the year. And I know they aren't going to back off. I saw them a couple of times in the last conference I was in. I know for a fact they intentionally tried to injure some players. Now you're giving them free reign to go after Stoppable. That's low."

"I know, but we had to get control of the team again."

"If the School Board finds out I wonder what they are going to say?", Ernie told the flat topped man facing him.

"If no one talks then there won't be a problem."

"Did you tell Mr. Rockwaller?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him.", Steve replied.

"Or you.", Ernie countered, "He and his buddies make money off the games. If we screwed that up we might find ourselves swimming in some river."

"Don't worry about it, Krutz won't blab if we give him the TD. We can still kick their butts without Stoppable."

"I sure hope you're right…."

XXX

"Well did you get everything on the recorder?", Tom Bridgestone asked John Etherton.

"Sure did Tom. I wonder if it will do any good?" John replied.

"Any information that we gather, no matter how small, has got to be worth something to the boss. Anyway it's a couple of the other guys tomorrow night, we'll be able to relax."

"Yeah let's get out of here.", then he whispered, "We have to see if we can pick anything up from those bugs we have around target two's place."

XXX

_The Stoppable Home:_

"Mom and Dad, KP and I are here.", Ron announced as he and his girlfriend entered the house.

Kim whispered, "I don't hear anyone."

"Yeah Kim, I guess that they didn't make it in yet.", Ron replied as he walked over to the phone and answering machine. Seeing the red light flashing he pushed the playback button and listened to his Mother explaining that they would be in by noon the next day.

"Honey let's get Rufus and go to my house. We can study there. I don't want you to stay too long without someone to talk to."

"KP, I talk to Rufus all the time…..", Catching the puppy dog pout he just caved, "May I study at your house tonight dear?"

Kim giggled, "You may. Now let's get Rufus and feed him. Then we can go study and maybe cuddle in front of the TV later."

"Sounds great KP, you know there is Fearless Ferret series on tonight. Maybe we can watch one.", Ron suggested.

"Not _all of them_?", Kim inquired as Ron grabbed her hand and led her downstairs to see his new 'digs'.

A couple of minutes later Kim stood in front of Ron's door. The red head wrapped her arms around her best friend forever slash boyfriend slash hopeful lover and whispered, "Carry me in, 'bridal style'."

"KP?"

"Please?"

"Ok.", Ron opened his door and slipped his right arm around his girlfriend.

Both could see a pink form lying curled up in a thick fluffy blanket, "Hey Rufus guess what happened today."

"Hnk huh?", Rufus rose from his sleeping position and rubbed his eyes.

"KP and I got married."

"H…hnkkkk.", Rufus's eyes popped wide open and he fell on his back with a soft thud.

The blond set his girlfriend down and hurried to the aid of his hairless friend and picked him up, "Rufus buddy are you alright?"

"Ron?"

"He's in shock, let's go upstairs."

A minute later Ron laid Rufus on the table and opened the refrigerator and took out a wheel of Gouda cheese and held it under the mole rat's nose.

"Come on Rufus it was just a little joke, I have some smoked Gouda for you….alllllll for you to munch on. We're going to KP's house to study."

XXX

See it wasn't _that_ bad. LOL Maybe ole Rufus had better keep track of what's going on. So a little more about Felix and Zita's relationship, some about the cheer squad and of course the football team. Yeah I know American football is boring to some of you who think soccer football is THE game. It is played worldwide for a reason, I mean all you really need is a round ball. Football is more like an organized rugby game. Since the game of American football is featured prominently in the final season of 'Kim Possible' we will cover it so bear with us.

Now as you all know Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shego, Rufus and all the other canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark along with the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. That being said we do not make any money off this little hobby of ours, we just hope to keep everyone awake at night trying to figure out what we are going to do next.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	50. Chapter 50

Gee Whiz we made it to chapter 50, I hope I haven't lost too many of you guys. In the next few chapters some of this will make more sense….yeah it still looks like a bowl of spaghetti to me too! But Ron is starting to find out some things about the dark underbelly of athletics not only at Middleton High, but also state wide…man what an investigative reporter could do with this…But nothing is going to be covered about it till book 2.

Everyone should know by now that I love the readers, the followers, those who put an alert or a fav on either me or the tale…..so thanks I appreciate them all, even those that tell me I suck...and there's been a few of those too. Now I really enjoy the reviews however and most of the reviewers get a response back within 24 hours but there are those who only get responses through this venue because some of you don't turn on that option on your account. So, I'm fair everyone gets a little love from ole ST-103; CB73, yeah there are plans within plans. You know what happens when you make the plumbing more complicated don't you?

Jimmy1201, yeah Ron's teammates are good guys (when they're not trying to tear your head off that is!). Now why did I have to mention 'Clean Slate' to you…..me and my big mouth. Levi2000a1, yeah I got two votes for Reiger and Rockwaller knocking heels….I hope they enjoy it! So Ron does find out and his eyes will continue to open all he has to do is keep his trap shut around Kim though. Now I have to decide the hierarchy of Ron Stoppable's friendships…crud I need a drink. Anon, yup he did. Uh before calling KP an angel you might want to read further in this chapter 'cause I have a bit of a surprise.

AJW1970, I don't think anyone in their right mind wants to go after Kim Possible….buttttt I have been known be wrong before. Oh as of right now not many know of Hanna yet. Fabious Maximus, should the Commandant of the Marine Corps even be aware of Stevie boy…sure he might even know Kim's home phone number, but Barkin isn't even an irritation for him at this point, in the near future that might change. The truth will come out eventually and I think there are a bunch who are gonna want to slap the crap outta the vice-principal at Middleton High. Pbow, what makes you so sure lil Bon Bon won't repay a debt…..Reiger you'd better tape it man. Hey does your game of Tiddley Winks involve TNT?

Temporyinsanity91, glad you like Dave…you should like Tank too. Greenjolt, ahhhh Steve's timely demise….do you and Fabious Maximus wanna take care of that for me…I know he can do it….I've read his stuff. And with one tale he freaked me out and gained my admiration at the same time! Angelus-alvus, another vote for deep sixing Stevie….man I gotta keep count. Anyway don't worry about Steve Barkin going after any of Ron's family or friends…..though I doubt if Ron would care too much about cousin Shawn.

Readerjuhnkie, I wish there was something going on with the reporter….but sadly no. I just don't need any more plot lines.

There you have it thanks again to all the reviewers I appreciate the feedback more than you can know. Now I also want to thank Cajunbear73 for all his work over the last four years. Thanks bud you keep hauling my tail feathers out of the fire and into the heated tar.

So there is more information, there is also an esoteric piece which you might want to file away for future reference, it refers back to 'The Hunter: Metetron'.

Let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 50

_Middleton High:_

There was a gruff clearing of a throat that got their attention. "Good morning men, it is good to see everyone was able to make the skull session this morning. After yesterday's misunderstanding I am sure that you are glad we talked it out. Although we didn't have a real good game last Friday, I must admit it was a credible effort for the first contest of the season.", Coach Barkin told the team in a more 'normal' voice.

Ernie Roberts asked from back of the classroom, "Are there any pertinent questions about that game?"

Barkin seeing no one raising their hands stated, "Good now that that incident is behind us, we need to focus on Mountain Side; first they run a basic four-three defense. What makes them different is that they can bring pressure from the outside. The Crazy Marmots are blessed to have an outstanding defensive tackle that can play the run and put a lot of pressure on us from the inside. Combined with their two outstanding ends I feel we are going to have our hands full. Expect to see them put good pressure on our offense from the outside for passing situations and I think we are going to have a problem getting to the corners in the run game. To run against them I think that we'll have to find a way to get to the outside. That is our _problem_."

Roberts came to the front of the classroom, "Mountain Side runs the old Texas Wishbone when they run the ball, it looks like the some of the old sweeps the pros used to run. It's all about options and we will be running some of their offense with the first team offense in practice so our guys can get used to their speed. Their quarterback…a kid named, Purdue, has tremendous vision and can take a solid hit. He also has an above average arm. They also have a fine wideout that should end up playing ball in college somewhere next year."

"Are their backs any faster than Stoppable?", Tank Woodson inquired after he raised his hand, "After a few of those runs last week I don't think anyone can beat him in a footrace."

Barkin smiled, "Good question. I think their two running backs will give the sidekick a run for his money and their fullback though smaller than Whiney is a little faster and just as tough."

"Then it should be an interesting game then. Why don't we watch some film Coach Barkin?", Dave Alberts asked, "I want to see these famous defensive linemen that you and Coach Roberts have been raving about."

This was the signal for the 'O' line members to get out their notebooks.

Barkin snapped as he hit the play button and the sixty-five inch wide screen came to life, "Alright pay attention offense, that means all of you….even you sidekick."

Ron Stoppable frowned at the nickname getting a little frustrated, but didn't want to add any gasoline to the fire that had been lit the morning before.

After the sixth play Curt noticed something, "Uh Coach, see right here….they are facing an 'I' formation and they have been slanting to the tight end side all the time. When they are doing that the only time their line is crossing on a stunt is in an obvious passing down and it's their two tackles not the ends. Can we see this again…there stop it right there, see how their left 'D' tackle is cheating before he makes his move."

"Good eyes Whiney lets fast forward to see if they do it in against a pro-set.", Roberts replied as Barkin spoke into a memo recorder.

Ron was watching the linebackers filling holes and the defensive ends aggressively pinching down on the line of scrimmage when he had an idea that he thought might work. He quickly scribbled a note to himself and smiled as he put the note in his pants pocket for later.

After ninety minutes Coach Barkin announced, "Good work on the films, make sure you study your notes on this during study hall if you have one and this afternoon bring your notes out to the field. We have to work on you seeing the 'real' thing. Now it's time to get to class you all have twenty-four minutes I suggest you get moving so you are not tardy."

X

"Hey honey how's your day been going so far?", the blond teen asked his badical girlfriend as she sat down next to him at their table and latched on to her hand for a second.

"Not bad, but tonight we're not going to be able to go to Bueno Nacho for a snack after school…..the final meeting of the 'Spirit Dance' committee is tonight and I have to be there for it.", Kim apologized.

"Not a problem KP. The guys are staying over tonight too on the field. We want to work on a little surprise for our friends on Friday night. Listen Mom and Dad are supposed to be in tonight. How about I get take out and we can eat at our place?"

"That sounds great, I'll call Mom and let her know….you know if your 'rents don't get in we might have some fun…."

"KP?"

"Remember last summer….sans tops honey? If I remember correctly you enjoyed it."

Ron paled then turned completely red thinking of the implications of said encounter and the chances of becoming a member of the club that Frederic the chimp belonged to, "Maybe sometime later KP. Mom and Dad may not spend much attention on me but I think they might be put out by having their only son launched to an event horizon. I want to so much, but your Dad still scares me sometimes."

"He wouldn't ever do that, if it wasn't a round trip it would be tantamount to murder and my Father isn't stupid. Come on lets go through the line and see what they have.", Kim offered as she got up from her chair and added, "and even if it was a 'roundtrip' it would be kidnapping. Considering his position the least he would get would be about ten years in a federal penitentiary….and they have some real nasty types in there." Then pointing to the cafeteria line, "I wonder where they got the recipes for what they serve."

"Yeah as long as it's not mystery meat I can deal with that KP.", Ron smiled as he released the hand of the girl he loved. Ron thought after that last round, _'Yeah __KP, you may be right but your__ Dad just doesn't want to get caught with my blood on his hands that's all.'_

Five minutes later they were sitting down again as Tara and Josh showed up and set their books down, "What's for lunch Mr. Chef?", Tara inquired as she gazed at something that looked semi-appetizing.

"I opted for a double order of macaroni and cheese. You have to be a pretty lousy cook to screw that up.", Ron informed them.

"Is it any good?", the platinum blonde asked.

"Not very, but I have to get something in my stomach. The gas tank runs a little low of you don't get something inside of you before the end of the day with football practice and all."

"Yeah I know, do you and Kim want to meet after practices after school?"

Kim spoke up, "I have a Spirit Dance meeting after practice Tara and I think the offense is putting extra work in, aren't they Ronnie?"

"Yeah KP, we're gonna be an extra forty minutes or so…then with Mom and Dad _maybe_ getting home tonight. I just sorta thought that be nice to fix dinner to welcome them home. They've been traveling for a while, so how about putting it off for a couple of days?"

"So you are amped about the 'rents getting home?"

"Yeah I am, been sorta lonely ya know Tara..hey this isn't that bad…either that or it took out my taste buds.", Ron quipped as he sampled his lunch before he sat down seeing Zita and Felix also showing up, "Get the Mac and Cheese you two, the other stuff will turn your stomach….I didn't think they could do what they did to Jello®…..it oughta be against the law."

Ron continued, "We're gonna do a study date thing at my house tonight. Mom and Dad should be home by then."

Josh smiled, "Ok we're gonna get lunch then be right back, but we want to talk to you guys."

Then Tara inquired, "Anything good today Ron?"

"Just the Mac and Cheese, you'd better hurry there's gonna be a run on it and all that will be left is 'mystery meat' and it looks extra ripe.", the blond warned as he noticed Kim was digging into her lunch not waiting for him.

"Ron that's sick and wrong.", Kim told him after she swallowed a fork full of the cheesy pasta knowing that he put the kibosh on the Jello® salad too.

"And guess who has something to make it better."

Kim rolled her eyes knowing instinctively what better meant in her blond boyfriend's mind. Instinctively she held out her hand without saying a word for the expected packet of diablo sauce.

The blond glanced around the cafeteria then quickly kissed Kim on the ear. "What's that for?"

"Letting me date you KP."

The red head returned the favor, "And thanks for dating me too Ronnie."

"Uh hummmm.", a deep voice threatened from behind the teens.

Ron's head snapped around and a deep rumbling laughter got the blond semi-hero to snort, "Mike you're gonna give me a heart attack when you do that. I thought it was Barkin." Then Ron noticed the shorter petite blonde standing just behind the giant, "Hey Justine, uh congratulations on you two."

"Thanks, but can it Stoppable, have you been treating Kim good?"

"He sure has Justine. I love him all on my own.", the red head responded.

Ron offered, "You guys wanna sit with us? Felix and Zita and Tara and Josh are already going through the line."

After the giant looked at the petite blonde who nodded he spoke, "Sure Ron."

XXX

**Suriel:**

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

Staring off into the distance with his unseeing eyes the blond one, who told of the future, sighed knowing he was alone. The girl who showed him adoring affection and constantly hovered near him was gone, taking care of some business and checking with Nooni Sensei to see if she could get the most unusual member of the Yamanouchi 'family' a treat for a snack. _'Asuka is blessed. She loves for what she __feels; it__ is one of the best things that have come out of my dwelling here for a while. The Lord will always favor her.'_

The seer, Inturo Masaki, 'feeling' his companion gone sank further into his trance as his awareness drifted towards the never ending magnificence of his great friend who greeted him; his eyes now turning golden in color. "Suriel, brother, I have missed your presence among the never ending Choir giving glory to the FATHER.", the towering figure covered in flames called to his friend who just 'arrived'.

"Master I long for the peace of the everlasting and the souls who have found their home again."

"I understand my friend but we all must make sacrifices. This is very important to instill faith that shows what our charges will do to overcome adversity. How are your charges my friend?"

"They are so young in the flesh; one is being trained harshly for the adventure to come. The instructor who took me in is in charge of the male's training. He will be ready, but it may cost him all he has. The female will not know until there is no turning back that she has been a pawn in this endeavor….in my humble opinion, that will not gain trust in the Father once the humans think upon this."

"The wait has begun. It is not as much fun as it was with Moses and all those plagues, but the world was simpler then. We have to be more subtle. I have missed the 'Choir'."

"In time you may have to join at Michael's side again to keep the 'one' in check. Only your soothing nature may save the boy-child. And I am told he now wears the amulet and is nearing the zenith of his power."

"Yes Master it is close to his heart and close as the other hero is too. I do not like deceiving those children. But Father must know what is best."

The towering figure seemed to smile, "The Father knows all and sees all. He wishes this trial to take place for all to see as it will instruct watchers as to the existence and durability of the soul. It has been revealed to me that they will succeed, though all will seem lost for those who care."

"I understand Master, but I have met them; him in person and her when she had no idea of my presence, I touched her mind with mine, the child is quite amazing."

"Do they have any understanding of who you are?"

"The female does not know I exist…the male?", Suriel paused, "I do not know, some of his thoughts are a blur for me."

"You may also wish to converse with Micah, then. The being called 'The Chosen One' will have many evils befall him. Micah must be on hand to help this soul and his Mate. The time of their great trial is near at hand. Various individuals wish to destroy what the Father has made to their everlasting detriment. This trial **will** succeed."

"The Father is very busy Master and I feel that Zaapiel may be bored. Would the Father let 'the punisher of wicked souls' entertain them while he is busy?"

"It would be entertaining for sure, but the Almighty is everything at all times. He created us if you remember."

Sigh, "Existing among lesser beings has the disadvantage of me not always remembering what God is able to do Master. When this is over maybe I will be blessed by being allowed to stay here for a few eternities to regain my balance."

"I have seen you have a companion in a woman while in the flesh. What is that like?"

"Her name is Asuka, she befriended me not knowing the truth….but she gave of herself not knowing what she may gain in the end. In time she could be among us."

"That is for the Father to decide, and she must decide as well. She is a thinking being, she will have to make the choice if she is blessed and wishes to shine with the spirit."

"Indeed I think he foresaw this and decided to surprise me…among others I am truly blessed again."

XXX

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

The mono optical director of Global Justice rubbed her temples while she studied the document in front of her, Sigh, "Are you sure that Agent Storming Sammy has disappeared Agent Du?"

"Yes Ma'am as you recall her transponder abruptly stopped transmitting some time ago.", the arrogant (what most people thought) 'Top Agent' replied after spending hours waiting to see the signal from the device to appear again.

"Have we attempted to have her contacted by any of our assets up to this point?"

"Yes Ma'am, members of one of our covert security teams entered her apartment to search for clues as to her disappearance. It doesn't appear that she has returned since her last known mission. They have also been quietly gathering information. So far there is nothing. We have taken the hard drives from her computer for analysis."

"What did they find?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary Ma'am….I am sorry."

"Will could you get me her file? I think it is time to notify next of kin and see if she had made any contact with them."

"Yes Ma'am, uh do you want me to handle this…I uh…."

"No Will…..", Sigh, "That is the job of the Commander. I'll look this over. Maybe we'll send a team in to covertly watch her parent's home and maybe some of her close friends outside the agency. I think they should make some discrete inquiries to be sure that she just hasn't dropped below radar. You informed me she wanted to come home to the States; it is possible she decided that she didn't want to work for us anymore."

"Ma'am if you don't mind me saying so…..I talked to some other agents who went through training with her….I didn't give them any information so they have no idea, but they thought she was an outstanding asset and loved GJ. I don't think she would have just quit without going through procedures."

"I understand Will, please get the file and return it to me this afternoon. I don't want to assign you since you have been following this since before she disappeared. It's time to bring fresh minds onto this problem. There is nothing more you can do. I have other tasks that are taking up more of your time."

Sigh, "Yes Ma'am. Is there anything else?"

"No, thank you for working on this case; I will see you after lunch for our sparring match in the gym."

"Yes Ma'am I almost forgot it **is** Tuesday."

XXX

_Drakken's latest lair:_

"Hey blue boy. What's cookin'?", the mint hued villainess asked with a smirk as she entered the lab and plopped herself down on a plush office chair to file her nails.

"Huh? Oh Shego I am still working on those 'compliance' chips. Would you care to try one on? I need to test the upgrade.", the seemingly mad-scientist asked knowing there were a few things that set his 'associate' off.

"Keep that damned thing away from me! You** know **I have a clause in my contract about those things, emotion changing devices and most of all not cloning the sidekick.", Shego hissed as she lit her hands up.

"But Shego.", Drew whined, "I have to make sure that this works. If I do then I won't have to worry about any more 'payments to the cause."

"I thought we were all done with that?"

"Not quite….Sheldon has asked each of the 'main' villains to ante up. I still need to get the 'Brain Tap' Machine back too."

"Well good luck with that blue boy. You know that Global Justice has that gizmo locked away."

"Not quite Shego. I have received some word that the Doctor Director is having it as well as some of the other things that us enterprising individuals have come up with over the years sent off for dismantling."

"Why doesn't Jack Hench get involved….it was his scientists that came up with that thing?"

"He is, it was a prototype and he would like it back. They had a power spike through the HenchoCo© mainframe and for some reason plans for a few of the devices went to Rockwell® heaven."

"I wonder how that happened, that thing was whacked anyway. The agencies were able to track what we got because it erased the information from Dr. Possible's mind last spring. So they knew, or at least they had an idea.", Shego argued knowing she was going to be asked to swipe the thing again.

"True Shego, but this should be the last device that I need to add to the mix as per the agreement that we made last summer. I want to make several changes in the programming though."

"Why?"

"Shego you just came up with it yourself….what good is having secret information if the people you are stealing it from know that it's missing? If they do then they might take appropriate steps to make changes that will make whatever information you have obsolete."

"So you want it back and make some changes before you hand it over?"

"Correct Shego, maybe when this is all over we can get it back and make use of it again."

"So you want to take over the whole world again?"

"Right now I'd just be happy with Canada."

"Why Canada, genius?"

"They have a whole bunch of oil up there. If I'm the King of Canada then everything belongs to me…so I'll just take the profits from their oil sales. I'm sure that Asia will be willing to pay top dollar for what I can supply them."

"So what do you expect to get out of all this?"

"_Money_.", the blue guy replied.

"So you want another heist huh?"

"Yes Shego, I will let you have another one of your vacations in exchange."

"OK you have a deal, but I'll take the time off in a couple of months. When's the shipment?"

"Funny you should ask…."

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

"Alright girls and Tweebs; once more from the top.", Kim shouted trying to get the most out of this workout.

The tumbling, twisting and flying girls all seemed to be in rhythm with Kim flying to the top of the pyramid. All motion stopped at the exact moment as all the girls yelled, "**Goooooo Mad Dogs**!"

"One, two, three.", Kim yelled as the cheer squad moved again as if they were of only one mind.

"Good job girls hit the showers. We'll go over this again tomorrow and the dance moves, so be prepared to work pretty hard. I have the drumline from the marching band in to help us out, so remember, if they make the effort so should we.", Kim encouraged her cheer squad as they all flipped out and finished up the move.

After the rest of the girls went inside the locker room to change Tara stayed back with Kim for a moment, "Kim do you have a minute?"

"Sure Tara what's up?", Kim asked as she led her friend to the bleachers to sit for a moment.

After they sat down and stretched a little the platinum blonde inquired, "Uh, I don't know if this is anything, but has Ron said anything about any _unusual_ happenings with the football team?"

"No Tara, why?"

"Oh Mom was saying something about the investigation. The School Board thinks they're being stonewalled again…"

"Does this have anything to do with Ron being voted off the cheer squad last spring, because he's gotten over that."

"No Kim, though I still am pretty sure that the Board is not quite finished with that, I don't think they are going to do anything to Bonnie. But after the fallout they removed our old coach and hired Mrs. Mindfaller to take her place.", Tara informed Kim as to why changes were made during the summer without notice to any of the girls.

"She does seem to pay more attention. I hope we don't have any more incidents like what happened before."

"The board cited lack of institutional controls. So basically they slapped her hands and let Mr. Barkin go free, but I was wondering if Ron mentioned anything that didn't seem right on the football squad."

"Ronnie mentioned something about all those workouts over the summer. It seems that quite a few schools participate in off season workouts. They got the go ahead since conditioning prevents injuries, but I think the Middleton might have been pushing the limits.", Kim explained.

"So are you sure you guys can't meet us at Bueno Nacho for a snack?"

Sigh, "Yeah both Ronnie and I have homework to do and his 'rents are supposed to be home tonight. I called Mom and she's letting me go over to Ron's for dinner and to study tonight….maybe we can get a little cuddle time in later."

"Yeah now that's a plan that I'd like to get involved with…."

"Not with my boyfriend…."

"Huh?", Tara was confused before the light bulb went off, "I meant with Josh."

"Oh sorry, I'm sorta protective of my BF, I'm afraid of someone swiping him from me.", Kim explained.

"I understand. So when are you going to stake out your claim?"

"Already did.", the red head lowered her voice.

Tara squealed, "You did? What was it like?"

This time it was Kim's turn to be confused, "Oooooh we haven't done **it** yet, and we probably won't 'till we're both eighteen so it's going to be next summer for sure."

"Then how are you sure that you guys are going the distance?"

"Ronnie's been with me since forever Tara, we just want to make sure everything is legal you know. We'll probably christen one of our beds in college."

"What does your Dad say about _that_?"

"What _Mister Black Hole Deep_ doesn't know isn't going to hurt him and he does seem to be doing better. Anyway I have an idea that without Mom around for most of the school year he's going to be stuffing his nose in our business….so I'm pretty sure we won't have the chance to take our relationship to the next level during that time."

"Well your Dad and my Dad have something in common, but I think my Dad likes Josh. He _did_ tell us how bad Grandpa was, though.", Tara revealed to her cheer captain.

"You know since you stood up for Ron when they voted him off last spring, why hasn't Bon-Bon come after you and had you removed too?"

"I really am not sure Kim…I mean I expected her too, it must have something to do with Mom's position on the School Board."

"I don't know, maybe I should have Wade look into it."

"With Ron being on the football team and him being your boyfriend don't you think there's a conflict of interest Kim?"

"I….I don't know."

"If Ron's involved maybe he's part of something shady going on too. I think the School Board is going to look deeper into this, but they aren't going to be able to really do anything until after Christmas.", Tara revealed to the red head.

"Why's that?"

"The new middle and elementary schools Kim, they have a lot of work in front of them and they just don't have the time to deal with it right now. They've run into a lot of new regulations for school security and they have to review everything _again_. Once the construction starts it's going to be a lot easier. Anyway they have hired private investigators and a team of lawyers to sift through the data….."

"Why don't they bring in the FBI and GJ, they have the resources.", Kim suggested.

"Because this is a local matter Kim I'm sure that if the PIs come up with something then law enforcement officials will be notified. Come on let's go get dressed most of the girls ought to be done by now."

"Yeah, and I'll keep this under my hat for a while Tara. I'm sure Ronnie is honest though."

"I'm pretty sure he is too Kim, but I don't want to give anything away in case I'm wrong. Mom and the rest of the board have been beating their heads against the wall trying to find out what is going on with the sports teams."

XXX

Ron glanced left then right then straight ahead as he had been taught.

"Tree forty-five, treeee forty-five set hut…hut.", Dave Alberts counted out as he faked then spun, and with his right hand he shoved the ball in the blond's gut about two yards behind the line of scrimmage.

Again the defensive end pinched down to the inside collapsing the line and the play as Ron dropped his shoulders.

**SMACK**

**Tweeet!**

"Pathetic.", Coach Barkin yelled.

"Damnnnn, that's five times in a row.", Ron growled as he threw his helmet down in disgust.

"Take water, five minutes.", Ernie Roberts called to the obviously frustrated offense.

One of the managers handed the running back a cup of water. 'I'm missing something; the tackles can't keep their defensive ends outta the backfield.' Then something went '_click'_ in his mind.

"Dave, I know how to beat that move.", Ron now hissed, "after Barkin and Roberts go in and we stay out to work on our stuff ask the defense if they'd stay too."

"Why?"

"I know how to beat that end and get outside. All we have to do is burn them a few times and they won't try it anymore if they know what's good for them. If they did we'd score about two hundred points on them. Anyway I'll barbecue for the whole team and their girlfriends too, that is if you guys help pitch in for the meat."

"Deal Stoppable.", Tank Woodson cut in as he was listening to the talk and the offer.

"Thanks, now I have a couple of ideas. I thought about it this morning and I think I see how to beat the end crashing in like he does against the 'I' formation. You guys just made me sure of what I was thinking."

"Good that guy's been eating the lunches on running backs for a year. It'd be nice to stomp him into the ground."

"We might not be able to do that, but I think we can slow that stunt way down if we burn him a few times."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll show ya after our _handlers_ go inside."

"All right let's get back to work ladies.", Roberts yelled to the players who put their helmets back on.

Dave looked over his players and announced, "Pro-set left, twenty-eight streak on one. Ready, break."

"**Break**!"

X

"Alright I have some phone calls to make. Be sure there is NO contact. Do you understand me?", Barkin growled warning them to make sure that no one got carried away.

"Yes Sir.", the team replied.

"Bring it in.", Ron waved as he picked up a screwdriver that the managers used for attaching facemasks to helmets. Quickly Ron drew what they had been working on earlier.

He glanced around, "Their defensive end is crashing down each time we go with the 'I' formation. What would happen if instead of trying to keep him out we use the tight end to block down and use his momentum to make him go further than he wants? Then we pull the offside guard or tackle to help seal and if I get past the line of scrimmage I'll be running till Barkin retires."

Tank thought for a moment, "As fast as you are Stoppable….yeah, he's outta position and there is a big assed hole on the end. If we can seal off the linebacker….."

"Shit Stoppable if you can lure him inside then bounce outside with your speed they might not be able to get you down till about Denver."

Dave Alberts looked at this then smiled, "OK but we gotta make this look good. Maybe we get burned once or twice. You know…the thing that bothers me is that tackle. Mike do you think you can knock him down and make him pay more attention to you than to Curt, me and Ron?"

A deep rumbling voice replied, "Yeah Dave I think so."

"Good let's line up then I wanna run a few plays.", Dave instructed.

"Remember don't anybody tell Barkin….you know how he likes us messing with his plays.", Curt Whiney told them as they got back into their huddles.

"Yeah.", Tank warned, "But what can he do against the whole team? Even his '_special guys'_ won't back him here. As long as old man Rockwaller doesn't find out…."

Stunned in place, Ron Stoppable's eyes opened wide at this slip. After years of goon fighting and seeing all sort of whacked plans being hatched, something here just didn't sound right_, 'What does ole __Bon-Bon's__ Dad have to do besides be the head of the Alumni Booster Club thing? Does this have anything to do with Barkin?'_

"Hey Ron come on let's get going.", Curt slapped the much smaller blond on the back to get him moving again.

"Yeah, yeah, a loser moment, I still get them ya know."

"Just don't have any for the fall and we'll be just fine."

X

As the ball was snapped Ron waited for a second and then made like he was plowing into the number two hole. Seeing John Mickleson crashing in as hard as anytime he had ever seen and also seeing Jason Cummings just pop him and keep him going in the same direction, Ron stopped, stutter stepped, then slipped to the outside.

The wide receiver was already blocking down and the offensive tackle was pulling to 'seal' the linebackers from the near side. While the reluctant hero scooted past the line of scrimmage and sprinted downfield he was also paying attention to where the other players were coming from as they tried to cut him off.

There was a shrill whistle which stopped all action. "Bring it back.", Dave yelled.

X

At the end of the extra practice time twenty-two young men were definitely feeling better than they had an hour before.

"Any how did you figure out how to beat that end?", Dave asked Ron as they walked to the locker room.

"I figure that there has to be a hole somewhere, so I just started looking. Then I realized that they were overplaying. If we could just get him to go further than he wanted he'd be outta position. All we have to do is be smart on when we use it Dave. You know if we let them have some success maybe a couple of plays then they'd think that we have to pass. And then we stomp them with a play like that…..it might make them a little more cautious and we can play our regular game after that."

The quarterback stopped and looked at the rookie running back, "How did you come up with that?"

"I don't know Dave. It just like jumped into my mind or something."

"Well if they try that, we'll burn them each time they do."

"You know I saw something else…."

"What?"

"I'll show you on the dry board inside. It runs off we just did tonight.", Ron explained, "But I gotta ask, how good is your arm?"

"You know I can't toss it on a dime seventy yards out while I'm being chased…."

"How 'bout twenty yards downfield and out in the flat?"

"I can put it through a car tire while the tire is moving. Brick showed me how to time it. We worked all last spring and summer on it."

"If you can do that, I think we're gonna score a lot of points.", Ron quipped.

"As long as we score more than Mountain Side does Friday night I'm happy."

X

Ron stood at the dry erase board, "See what I mean Dave?"

"Yeah let me get the others in here for a second Ron, they have to see this."

Curt looked slightly annoyed, "Now what?"

"I figured out how to score a gazllion points on them."

"Ok, show us, some of the guys want to get home."

Ron quickly laid out his plan. After doing so he asked, "Any questions?"

"We still have to try this out Ron."

Just as Ron finished wiping off the board a voice that had bothered him for years growled, "Aren't you guys done yet?"

"Uh yeah Mister, errr, I mean Coach B.", Ron replied, "I just thought I saw something and was asking Dave and Curt about it. They set me straight."

"Good I'm glad someone besides Possible covers for your sorry ass.", Steve Barkin growled.

"Ah speaking of my badical girlfriend, that reminds me we have a study date after I make dinner for us and my 'rents…..they're supposed to be back today from their latest trip."

"Alright hit the showers and quit wasting my valuable time."

"Yes Coach.", Curt answered for the others as he saw Barkin relax.

X

"You really don't trust Barkin do ya Ron.", Dave Alberts asked as they pulled off their gear.

"Yeah I do to a certain extent, but I'm just cautious anymore that's all. I've seen an awful lot of wacked stuff. I guess it's just me."

"I don't think it's just you Ron, you've seen some things being partnered with Possible. I guess that would color anyone's outlook on life…"

The blond teen smiled as he put his shoulder pads in the locker where they could dry, "Hasn't seemed to affect KP Dave, just me."

"Well I'm sure it would affect me Ron…"

"Nah, you're one of the good guys."

"So are you….."

"Not as much as you think Dave, Kim made me better….she's my anchor. The only reason that I'm even in here is because I want her to be proud of me. If I didn't have her in my life I'd probably be doing drugs and belong to a gang or somethin' lookin' at doing hard time."

"Like your Mom and Dad would ever let you get by with that."

"Mom and Dad have no idea what I'm up to, they have their own little world and I have mine."

X

"Hey sweetheart.", Ron leaned in to give Kim a slight buss after he glanced around. They had agreed to meet at their lockers since it was about half way between where they had to be.

"Hi honey. Mom said I have permission to have dinner with you guys and to spend some time going over homework.", Kim replied with a smile as she enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers.

"That's great; I've got some boneless chicken breasts in the fridge. It'll take about an hour to have them ready. All I have to do is bake some potatoes, mix up a salad and heat up some vegetables and we'll have a great meal.", Ron gave his girlfriend the rundown on the menu for tonight.

"Hmmmm sounds yummie honey.", Kim responded as she led him to their lockers to get the books and assignments they had to work on.

"Come on Ronnie, let's go. It's been a long day.", the red head dragged him out of the school and off the premises.

Once there she wrapped him in a warm hug, "I missed you today."

Ron glanced down in to those famous eyes, "Lord KP, I miss ya when we just part ways. I get a knot in my stomach and I get woozy. What does that mean?"

"I don't know lover boy, but I hope that it means you wanna live with me forever…."

"Me too, that is after you go to college. Maybe by then I can get on to management at Smarty Mart®."

"Ronnn, I thought we decided that you and I are gonna attend Upperton."

"I don't have the claude to go there KP, remember I told ya.", Ron replied not wanting to get into this argument again.

"Promise me you'll apply Ronnie."

"KP….."

Ron stopped when the lower lip began to stick out, "Oh alright. You win. I'll apply in the spring."

"Good now give me a real kiss."

"I love you Kimberly.", Ron breathed as he leaned in.

"I love you.", she responded.

XXX

"Hi Annie, I'm home.", the rocket scientist called out as he entered his home.

"Hi James, please wash up and get the twins. They're building something in the garage and I don't _want_ to know what it is."

"Where's Kimmie-cub?"

"She's having dinner with the Stoppables. Barb and Dean should be back tonight; and after dinner the kids are going to get some studying in.", Anne explained, "I made her promise to have dinner with us tomorrow night."

"At least they will have somebody making sure that nothing happens. Anyway, we could use a 'family' night. I'm sure Kimmie-cub would love to spend time with us and away from that _boy_.", James replied lowly still trying to fight his 'daddy factor' and sometimes losing.

"Did you say something? I didn't quite make it out."

"Ah no Anne, are you looking forward to going to Denver?"

"Not really, but I have to do this to take the new position. I'm still worried about you and the kids starving or poisoning each other….."

"Annie you took care of that by having Ronald prepare our meals for us. So it will be just fine, nothing to worry about."

"I suppose James."

"So what are we having tonight?"

"I have spaghetti and meatballs…salad and garlic bread. The sauce is ready and the water for the noodles is about ready to boil. So get washed up."

XXX

Ron, with Kim on his arm, walked up to the house where he had spent most of his life. Seeing his Dad's car in the driveway the blond teen broke out in a huge smile. "It's about time KP, they're home at last."

"Well hurry up Mister Football Hero and welcome your 'rents home.", Kim urged her boyfriend.

Ron opened the front door of his house and called out, "Mom, Dad…I'm home."

"In the kitchen Dear.", Barb's voice responded.

Kim couldn't keep pace with her boyfriend as he seemed to teleport, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

Ron made beeline for his Mother and enveloped her in a hug, then turned his attention to his Dad. "It's good to have you home; you don't know how much I've missed you guys."

Dean took over, "Well this should have been the last long trip for a while. We got word while we were away that the child will be here very soon."

A puzzled red head asked, "Child?"

"Yeah KP, remember what I told you?"

Kim thought for a moment, "That's right Ronnie told me, it's going to be so nice to meet my new sister-in-law."

For a second the elder Stoppables just stood as if time had stopped for them. Finally Barb Stoppable spoke, "S….sis….sister-in-law?"

Kim gave a sly wink to her boyfriend who seemed to be turning red, "Yeah we got married. It was a last minute type of thing. We sorta had to, ya know since there is going to be a new Stoppable in the houshold."

Dean was also red faced thinking hard about what Kim had said, "Had to…to get married…"

"Yeah Dad S, it was either that or Ronnie would have had to get on that probe Dad had to orbit Pluto. And I didn't want my child to be fatherless and only be able to talk to his Daddy by real long distance radio.", Kim explained as she saw her boyfriend smile slightly as his blush lessened, "Well maybe it will be a 'her' and not a 'he'. Well we'll know in a few months."

"Ronald.", Barb's voice raised as she began to turn red knowing what all this meant.

"Uh Mom, uh Dad….uh this is our way of telling you.", the blond teen managed to choke out wondering what the hell his girlfriend was doing and why. And which horrible way his parents were going to kill him. It had been only about twenty-four hours since they pulled almost the same thing on the mole rat and Ron knew that Rufus carried a grudge and was probably plotting some sort of revenge.

"Uh c….con….congratulations.", Dean finally found his voice since no sound had come out of it since the word 'married' even though his mouth had kept moving, "Err how did James take the news? I take it you want to make an appointment with Rabbi Katz….."

"Oh Daddy wasn't too thrilled, but then who would have been….Uh now what did he say to tell you Ronnie?", Kim mused aloud.

"I can just about hear his voice and words now….", Ron quipped realizing what his girlfriend was doing.

"Oh yeah.", Kim continued, "Gotcha!"

"Gotcha?", Barb asked now even more confused.

Ron snorted, "If this had been April first they might have been more on their toes KP."

Dean asked, "What are you talking about Ronald?"

"We didn't get married Mom and Dad, but I think since KP brought this up it won't be a taboo subject from now on though."

Both of Ron's parents let out a sigh of relief when Dean asked, "Kimberly why did you do that?"

"Ronnie has been real lonely all summer, I wanted you to know what it might be like if he found a wife and moved out of the house.", the red headed heroine informed them, "You really need to be home more, but since you have a baby girl coming you'll be home anyway."

"Yes we will except for short trips from now on Kimberly.", Barbara Stoppable replied suddenly thinking that this could have been played on them a year before.

"Ah so you haven't…."

Ron cleared his throat and glanced at Kim, "No we haven't Mom. I think KP wants to in the future (this time she nodded), but neither of us are really ready right now and when we do we'll know when it's time to express our love for each other in that way."

Dean definitely looked better realizing he wasn't going to be Grandfather quite yet. Cough, "Kimberly, Ronald you have my…", and then he looked over at Barb who nodded, "you have **our** blessing when you decide to become one." Neither parent knew that the teens actually were '**one'** in a way and really only needed the physical end of it to make it official.

"I plan on making Ronnie my husband if you don't mind."

"Kimberly it is a dream come true for Dean and me."

Kim then slipped up to the man who she hoped would be her Father-in-law some day and gave him a warm hug which Barb also joined in on.'

"Has Ronald….uh asked yet?"

"No not yet, realistically he'll ask when we go to college together."

"Mom, Dad KP wants me to go to Upperton with me, but I really don't have any money and I don't know how we can afford it.", Ron told them.

"Don't worry Ronald, I'm sure there's a way and it will probably make itself known before next summer comes.", Barb smiled.

"Yeah maybe so Mom, but with everything I have on my plate right now…..I just can't worry about it till the end of the year."

"Are you having problems Ronald?"

"Mom I still have to take my SAT and ACT tests. I doubt if any college will accept me without one of those."

"Why haven't you done that yet?"

The blond teen grumbled, "I was in Japan for the summer, remember Mom. You had Sensei beak the news to me. If I had any warning I could have found a test site and gotten it done before I left."

"I'm sorry Ronald; we should begin looking for a place that is having the test and get you in."

"Yeah I guess I'd better start cramming for it. Anyway when are we getting the little intruder?"

Barb smiled and lightly admonished her son, "She is your sister, but I think she'll be in town this weekend. The agency called my cell phone while we were traveling and indicated that they plan to have her in Middleton. That's one of the reasons we are back so soon."

"That is so cool Ronnie; you finally have a sister…."

"KP **we** have a sister, I know how much you wanted one too. I mean your brothers sometimes think of me as an older brother….just think how the little girl is going to think of you."

"Yeah Ronnie it gives me another reason to become a Stoppable, not as big of a reason as the original, but a nice second."

"Huh?"

"I'm referring to you Ronnie. Come to think of it even with Pandaroo and Platamonkey, you **are** my favorite cuddlebuddie."

Ron being suddenly brought back on task, "Uh Mom you really didn't have to start dinner. I was going to cook so you could relax."

"Nonsense Ronald, I saw the chicken in the fridge and it's in the oven with the baked potatoes….and before you ask, I made sure there is one for Kimberly and Rufus."

"Speaking of cheese obsessed, pink and hairless…. where is he?", Ron inquired.

"He's doing what he does the best….sleep Ronald. Why don't you and Kimberly go down to your room to study while dinner finishes up?", Dean suggested.

"Sure Dad uh thanks."

Barb chimed in, "Now scoot you two, I'll call when dinner is ready."

After the teens left for Ron's room Barb asked, "Well what did you make of that?"

"Dear it seems their relationship is further along that I thought, but they are showing restraint on the physical end. I hope James is putting money away though."

"Why is that dear?"

"The Bride's Father usually pays for the wedding.", Dean quipped, "Now if you will excuse me Barbara, I am going upstairs to finish putting the crib together."

"Do you think we should tell the Possibles about the kids?"

"Barb, do we want to ruin the kids' surprise? They sure had us going imagine what it will be like at the Possible house. I think Kimberly is quite capable of dropping this into James' lap. I just hope he doesn't do something bad to Ronald as a result."

"He wouldn't dare Dean. If he did he could go to jail….I just don't see him hurting Kimberly or Ronald in that manner.", the tall blond woman told her husband.

"I hope you're right honey, I hope you're right."

XX

Kim sat down at the desk and turned on the computer and looked over the system, "Looks like your 'rents got you an upgrade Ronnie, it's about time."

Sigh, "Yeah they did KP. Now I'm only two generations behind you. The next thing I'm hoping for is cable TV and a remote phone like you guys have all over your house."

"What are you going to study first?", Kim asked, wanting to get some studying done before they moved on to 'other' activities.

"I'm going over Algebra Two, I have about twenty problems. Then I have an English assignment. How about you KP?"

"Pre-Calc and then English with you; we can work on our assignments in that class together."

"Pre-Calc, is that hard?"

"Yeah it is, but it's a lot easier when you've had Trigonometry first Ronnie."

"Maybe for you KP, I don't do very well in any kind of Math. I'm just trying to get by."

"I'll check your homework when we get done Ronnie."

"Thanks KP, we also have that report in history too.", the blond reminded his girlfriend.

"I remember, that's why I booted up your computer. We can look up what we need online then write the reports."

"Mann it looks hard KP."

"Ronnie we deal with this kind of stuff all the time, you probably know it better than our teacher."

"You can KP, I have a hard time remembering dates and names, let alone places. I'm glad that I even remember the French Revolution was in eighteen forty-nine…."

"No Ron it wasn't. The French Revolution was in seventeen eighty-nine, you might be thinking of the end of the Mexican-American War. I think it was over in eighteen forty-nine.", Kim paused, "I think the California Gold Rush was in eighteen forty-nine too, but I'd have to look it up to be sure."

"See KP, I can't remember anything…."

"You remember where Bueno Nacho is, you remember when my birthday and the anniversary on when we met Ron….you even remember those football plays and about a million ways to punch out big red self-destruct buttons when we're on missions."

"Yeah that kind of stuff is ingrained in my DNA..I think KP.", Ron smiled. He was kidding about the History but he really had problems with Algebra and was considering asking Felix to tutor him. And he didn't want to tell Kim that he needed that much help.

_After about thirty-five minutes:_

"Kids.", Barb called, "Dinner is ready."

"We'll be right there Mom.", Ron called back as he offered his hand to his girlfriend to help her up.

"Oh. ", Kim giggled, "You _are_ a gentleman Ronnie."

The blond running back replied with his smile beaming now as the red head stood up, "Kimberly Anne, the most fantastic girl in America deserves a suitable boyfriend."

"Hey that's _my_ line."

"Huh, you got a girlfriend? Is there something I should know?", Ron teased.

"Ronnnn, that's not what I meant…."

"I know. Can I use it KP?"

"It's gonna cost you."

"Do ya think I can afford it?"

"Hummm maybe, but my rates are pretty high. That's a first class saying."

"I'll pay whatever my lady requires as long as its PG rated."

Kim couldn't take any more of this and jumped into his arms. Ron had been waiting for this and pulled her into his body. They stayed in that position until Barb called again, "Are you guys coming?"

Ron had to reboot his brain, "Yeah Mom we'll be there in a minute."

Actually it took a good five minutes before the two flushed teens made their appearance. A smiling Dean Stoppable asked, "Do you two have heat stroke?"

Kim decided to speak up, "Uh we were studying…."

"Then how did you get so red?"

"We were studying anatomy.", Kim explained.

"Anatomy? Then how…..", Barb asked as Ron cut it.

"By braille Mom."

"Oh…OH!"

XXX

_Drakken's Lair:_

The raven haired villainess applied power to the hover car, gaining altitude after the camouflaged doors closed.

"Now give me the coordinates of the projected route of the truck taking that machine you swiped from Jack Hench, _Drewbie_.", Shego snarked as she now engaged the cloaking device they had stolen from one of GJ's hover jets.

"Shego! You I know what I've told you about hurtful words."

"Can it blue boy, we wanna get that thing before they can get it into secure storage."

XXXX

I know everyone noticed the stuff about the angels and I know there should have been some ongoing questions about who the seer is at Yamanouchi so I just wanted to make sure that we understand what is going on. So if it was a little esoteric….sorry, but once in a while a little of this is going to show up so if you have to close your eyes make sure you have your seat belt on in case there are any sudden bumps.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, the Doctors Possible, Steve Barkin and all the rest of the canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. Not only do we not only any of it we don't even make any money off this little hobby of ours.

Some things going on: in real life the author known as Pinky Jo Curly Tail is getting married in the spring. You go Tracy and congratulations from me an CB. Whitem got out another chapter, check out Slyrr too. There are a fair number of stories out there, if one catches your fancy send that author a note or a review, I'm sure they'd appreciate it…..I know I do.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	51. Chapter 51

Welcome back to the show that looks like it never ends (but it will…I even have the final scene of book one in my demented little mind).

As everyone should know by now I give thanks for the readers, followers and alerters. I give some answers to questions in reviews as well so here we go: Jimmy1201, if Ronnie boy doesn't keep his nose clean he's gonna be bunking with the chimp! Oh people are gonna get hurt….some more than others. Levi2000a1, yeah I like _kibosh _too, don't worry there will be shovels used in the last chapter. Don't worry Ron's inner genius Zorpox likes football too. CB73, there are too many things going on in the background…I hope I remember all of them! Uberscribbler, ya write what you know…..(The Real Sidekick from his comments section of the chapter he just posted.) Don't worry there is a heck of a bread crumb in this chapter, I hope you find it.

Anon, yeah it was. Angelus-alvus, sometimes it just works, of course it doesn't always work and then I look dumb. Kaeto1, yeah this wasn't Sensei's idea first, someone _else_ came up with this….I guess that _can_ be comforting. Pbow, spaghetti….mulligan stew it's a tossup. Is Stevie boy gonna have the big one right in front of all the fans….damn I sure hope so. Oh we got snow and ice coming in tonight. TheNiemand, do we want Ron to die a horrible death…..I mean I'm no Kigo writer…..

OK thanks to all the reviewers, but an even bigger thanks goes to Cajunbear 73 for pulling my can out of the fire.

Now what is gonna happen in this chapter? Well Shego and Drakken have a mission and Kimmie and Ron have a conversation with Steve Barkin in his office….that's about all so I guess we'd better get this on the road.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 51

_Twenty-five Miles North West of Delta, Colorado on Route 50:_

"Look Shego there's the road my sources told me the device was going to be traveling on.", Doctor Drakken pointed down.

"I see it blue boy, let's get higher to see if any traffic is coming.", Shego said as she flew their craft higher in the sky.

"Yes I see it, but I'll look on the map to see if there are any large facilities on the route that it's supposed to be taking.", then he cursed.

"Shego look that ramp just opened up…."

"I see that, but that semi-truck and those vehicles with it….they just got _off_ the highway on the ramp. There's nothing around.", the blue mad scientist reported as he turned on his night vision seeing the vehicles' lights just shut off."

Shego reported as she navigated through her night vision goggles, "And the ramp is now gone, but those vehicles are now driving away from the highway…..I think we might have found GJ's 'secret' hiding place for some of your old toys Doc."

"Yes I think you are right Shego. We'd better get lower so we can keep them in sight so when they stop you can land and you can check out the area.", Dr. Drakken suggested.

"Oh you big baby are you afraid of the big bad GJ clowns?"

"Shego what have I told you about being hurtful with your words? Anyway I have no desire to go back to that prison in Arizona."

"And blue boy what I told you about doing crap for other bad guys. Remember these guys can be dangerous, they have real plans to hurt the Princess."

"And you call what you try to do to her _not_ dangerous….remember who tried to kill the sidekick and got her ass kicked in the process."

"I know Shego, but think of it as a way of getting some of our money back."

"All right, hang on to your panties blue boy. I'm gonna land in that little clearing about a mile north of us."

XXX

_The Possible Home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Thank you for walking me home Ronnie.", the petite red head purred laying her head against his chest, not wanting him to leave yet.

"KP….Lord you are doing it again to me.", Ron Stoppable moaned as he tried not to be in too much of a compromising situation if James Possible suddenly opened the door.

"Hummmm I hope so honey."

"KP…uh Kimberly, do you really think we can make a go of this? I mean us?"

"Uh hum…yeah, I know we have some obstacles, but we can do it. There are a lot of people pulling for us."

"Yeah, but your Dad…."

"I know, but he's been pretty quiet the last few days. Maybe he is becoming more accepting of what is happening…."

Sigh "I sure hope so Kim. I don't want him mad at me."

"I know, he's like a Father to you too. I heard him admit to Mom that thinking of you that way is one of the reasons that he has a problem."

"Honey he used to be like a Father to me, now I don't know. It's like he looks at me like I'm some kind of thief…"

"He's deathly afraid of losing his baby honey. He knows that after we get married the next thing that happens he'll end up retiring and I wonder if he's looking at his own mortality."

"KP he's not gonna die….at least not for a long time.", Ron stopped thinking_, 'I took care of all that.'_

"Are you so sure Ronnie?"

"Yeah, I mean James Possible is young….well he's old to us, but he's young yet. My Dad is older, so it my Mom…", the blond teen paused then turned serious, "KP I am sure your Dad will live a lot longer than other men I've known. He'll be around for years." Then the teen added not wanting to upset his girlfriend with his own morbid thoughts, _'I'm sure he's gonna outlive me anyway.'_

"I hope so honey, I mean sometimes I get mad at him, but I still love him you know."

"I know you do KP, Kimberly everything that he's done has been because he loves you guys so much.", Ron declared.

"He loves you too..."

"I don't think he does KP, from his point of view I'm competition for your attention….and I don't want him to worry about me."

"Wonnie if he has you as competition he has a right to be worried. He's Daddy, you're my lover.", Kim paused to make him more aware of how she felt, "Ron, you are the guy for me. Nobody else will do….ever. Please remember that."

"I'll try KP, listen it's getting late and even if you won't admit it you have a curfew. I want to thank you for coming over to the house tonight for dinner with Mom and Dad…and for the help with the homework….."

"Anything for you honey."

Kim wrapped her boyfriend into a warm hug and then kissed him softly on the lips not once but three times before she let him go. "I'll dream of you tonight Ronnie."

"Same here KP."

The lovely red haired teen tilted her head slightly to the right again as her blond boyfriend slipped in for one last kiss.

XXX

"Now you stay here and monitor the systems. If you see the alarm light come on just turn the switch to '**Auto**' and hit the '**Exfiltration**' button, it will bring you to my position. Don't touch anything else, do you understand me?", the raven haired villainess instructed her boss not really trusting him to do the right thing.

"Do you want me to get out before it takes off then?", the blue mad scientist asked, becoming very worried about the skin he had been issued with.

"No, don't do that. I might not be able to fly this thing.", Shego snapped.

"What do you mean Shego?"

"If those clowns have guns, they might use them."

"Uh, then it might be dangerous?"

"Of _course_ it might be dangerous Drewbie, you made a deal to get that little toy. Do you think they'd just hand it over?"

"But I don't want to be captured again…."

The raven haired villainess then hissed, "Sure it's OK for the sidekick to get plugged by fifty or a hundred bullets, but it's not OK for the boss to take some of the risks…" Shego then calmed herself, "I ought to leave you hanging flat and go on a permanent vacation…..I have the cash you know, let alone the contract we agreed to. I went above and beyond the call to break you out."

"Meh, oh alright."

"Gooood Drewbie, I'll try to not take too long….do me a favor and stay awake. With any luck we can be out of here in a few hours. And remember this time I might just have to tie down the load so that it doesn't shift in flight."

"OK Shego, but hurry up."

And she was gone….

Ten minutes later the former Team Go heroine was flitting between trees as she followed the one lane road through the forest knowing the convoy of vehicles must have passed this way not that long ago. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. _'Whoa what do we have here?', _she mused as she noticed another ramp as she hurried around another turn. Then she smelled it.

'_Damn…..cigarette smoke, what a clown. All I have to do is get around this guy.'_, Shego mused when she heard, "Mark remember to be on guard. All this old villain crap is still operational."

"Yeah I know. I don't know why Betty just doesn't pile all this stuff together and toss a couple of thermite grenades on the things after soaking all of it in gasoline. It'd be a heck of a bonfire, and it'd be a real relief too. That way no crooks could get their filthy hands on this stuff again."

Shego listened in to the guard gossip that occurred in all forces, "Yeah me too, that last shipment was used by that blue guy early last spring wasn't it?"

"Yeah they called it a mind tap machine….no that's not right it's a brain tap machine. And they want it deactivated."

"How are they going to do that?"

"Do I look like one of those scientists; some of those guys are real freak jobs."

"No, anyway see ya in a couple of hours after the shift.", one told the other.

'_They're like that all over the world.'_, Shego smirked to herself as she moved on towards the sheer cliff in front of her still following the road.

XXX

Kim entered her home and immediately noticed that her Father was still in the 'dog house' as she saw him exit the guest room wearing his pajamas. "Mom's not giving you a break is she Dad?"

"Kimmie-cub I haven't finished my penance yet in your Mother's eyes. I suppose I was a little more outspoken about Ronald than maybe I should have been.", the famous rocket scientist admitted.

Kim sat down in the family room and motioned for James to do likewise.

"Dad you're one of the smartest men in the whole country. You design rockets to visit other planets; you've made a living metal. Not everyone can do what you can….you are the best in your field….but.", Kim stopped for a moment then continued as she saw his right eye brow narrow.

"You have to realize that what's inside you head and how you apply it are just as important as what is in your heart, not more so. And you have to admit Ronnie has the biggest heart. (sigh) I **love** him and I **want** to be his wife in time. Daddy he respects you and he feels that you've shut him out or are trying to. I don't want this chasm between the two of you; it hurts me more than you know. I want you guys to get along, but if you can't…..remember that I've chosen to live with him for the rest of my life. He's the one who makes me Kim Possible not all that hype that we all hear about."

"Kimberly, I wish you would reconsider. I don't want you to rush head long into a decision which you might rue for the rest of your life….I…I want you to be happy and I just don't think that Ronald will make you happy in the long run. Sure he might be fun for a little while, but I think while you're in college you'll outgrow him."

"Daddy.", the red headed teen kept her voice low so as not to let her Mother hear what they were talking about, "I've thought about this all summer, being so away from Ronnie I realized just how much I love him and how he completes me. Mom has talked to me about my personality and where I'm deficient, well I also realized that Ronnie fills in those gaps too, we fit together like a puzzle. Together we make a loving team, one that you should be proud to be part of. I am almost eighteen. I _can_ marry him right now if I wanted to, and I _do_ want to make a life with Ronnie. I think it would be long and fulfilling. I'm sure that our days will be filled with love and that we'll raise children the right way like you and Mom taught me."

"Please promise me you will spend time and think this over….."

"I promise Daddy, and I will talk it over with Ronnie's 'rents too, but don't freak out too much. My boyfriend and I want to wait a while to be absolutely sure. We know we're young and have a lot of time yet so we're not in a big hurry to get married. We know we have to get through college after high school too."

James forced a smile, "Then things might change?"

"Sure I guess, though I think the chances of that are about as good as being invaded by aliens.", Kim replied.

Sigh, "I have to get used to the idea honey, I mean I taught all you kids how to fish annndd, well its harder for me than I think you understand. He's been coming here for over thirteen years. I mean he was just out of toddler stage when we met him in your old pre-k…."

"Dad you've made my point for me, don't you think it was like God's will that we met? I think He put us together for a reason.", Kim suggested wanting him to get used the idea of Ron Stoppable grandchildren on his own.

"Honey you know how I feel about (sigh) 'God', I just don't think He would waste his time on two kids, even you and Ronald….if He was really there I think He would have many more things on his mind. There are novas and super novas to worry about…."

"Daddy don't you think that God is able to do all that by Himself? I mean He has all those Angels to help Him…."

James Possible had talked about a lot of things with his very intelligent daughter over the years, but it had been a while since it had taken this type of turn and he wondered quietly what the cause of it was. In one way he was proud of his beautiful and talented daughter in another he was frightened that she had taken such a big philosophical jump this early in her life and he wondered how it happened. Finally he cleared his throat, "Ahem, Kimberly it is getting late and I have to get up early for a launch window, good night honey."

Kim leaned over and gave her Father a kiss on the cheek then got up, "Daddy thanks for listening to me and giving my love for Ronnie a chance."

"I'll try Kimmie-cub I promise.", James half smiled.

"Thanks Daddy you rock."

XXX

_The Stoppables:_

The naked mole rat looked over at his master who was sitting in what looked like a very uncomfortable position with his elbows on his knees and his eyes closed_. "Sensei can you hear me?",_ Ron trolled across the higher plane with his mind.

"_Relax my friend, you are still trying too hard.", _the calming thought came through the now established link.

"_Sorry Master, it's just that KP has been frying my brain again."_

"_Hirotaka has the same problem with Yori-chun. Such is the problem with having beautiful women among us. Count yourself lucky that she wishes to be with you.", _the sage advice came from the ninja master.

"_Uh yes Sir, but sometimes it's a curse too when she plays with my head_.", Ron seemed to laugh about his problem.

Sensei's chuckle turned into a full out guffaw that shook the plane they were on, _"Any young woman worth her salt can do the same thing. I am sure that if you compare notes with your male friends who have such relationships you will find that you are not the only sailor on this ocean. So this is normal, and after observing Miss Possible and you I truly believe that she loves you Stoppable-san."_

"_Yes Sir, that's what she said and there has been only one instance since I've known KP that she has lied and I believe that she has learned from her mistake."_

"_The incident with your autumn festival?"_

"_Yes Sir, she wanted to go to a dance and see a boy she was crushing on and I had asked her to go T and T'ing with me, her parents then asked her to help them with a charity event. She told her parents that she was going out with me during our annual event to get away from attending the charity event…then to get free of the lode stone around her neck she told me she was going to the charity event."_

"_Ahhh and someone compared notes I suppose?", Sensei seemed to smile._

"_Yes…how do you know?"_

"_It has happened to others, if she is a 'normal' girl as Kim-san says she is don't you think the odds of it happening to her would be too great to imagine?"_

"_I never thought of it like that before. I mean I trust KP, well I used to get ditched by her if she saw a 'hottie'….but not anymore since she thinks I'm the 'hottie' this time."_

"_I am aware that she does Ron-san. She is becoming very close to you. Your Chi's have combined very well, the bonding was very successful."_

"_It was all KPs doing Sir, she allowed part of my soul to enter hers."_

"_She is indeed a hero, you should be proud of Miss Possible. Not many would have made the sacrifice or the chance of making the sacrifice that she has made for you."_

"_Yes Master I am in her debt with my whole life….but, uh I have a question…"_

"_What is it my young friend?"_

"_You're sure there is no way she can be hurt through my actions?"_

"_I am positive there is no way that you can hurt Miss Possible. You are unable to bring yourself to perform such a task. When you turned evil were you really able to harm her?"_

Ron thought for a moment to consider the question then answered with his mind, _"Yeah I guess you're right like always. Thanks Sensei, I was worried there you know. As long as she's safe we're all good here."_

"_I can assure you that there is nothing that you can do that would hurt her. You are unable to perform such a feat.", _Lord Toshimuru added with certainty.

"_I'm still worried about those goons who tried to rape her in the park."_

"_Oh and not the ones you enacted retribution on?"_

"_I have attempted to adjust their thought process and I may have gotten through to the cheerleaders, but I haven't had the time to find my three little friends here in Middleton and attempt to make them see the light. With football and all and with the baby coming this week…..I'm just not sure that there is a way to get through to them."_

"_Ahh fear not, I will arrange one of your training sessions to include their chastisement at some point.",_ the ninja master promised.

Ron seemed to snort and it echoed through the plane_, "Thank you Master that is a session I will make sure not to miss."_

"_I will be sure that you are on hand for such a lesson."_

"_Thanks again Master Sensei, I must be getting to bed soon. For some reason I am very tired this evening."_

"_As am I young master, sleep well. Remember you have a training session tomorrow evening. I expect you at seven walking near your park."_

"_Yes Sir I look forward to it."_

"_I am sure you will."_

XXX

_The Possible Home:_

"Honey?",Anne called out lowly as she saw her daughter pass in front of the bedroom door.

Kim, who had been walking past and preparing to go upstairs to her bedroom, ducked back to answer her Mother, "Yes Mom, what's up?"

"You got a letter today…a summons if you will."

"Oh?"

"Yes, they are going to trial on those young men who attacked you and that other girl during your cheerleader camp last June.", Anne explained.

"So they're going to prosecute? I thought those guys might want to plea bargain.", Kim reasoned not having heard anything though she had asked the officers who had taken her and Sarah to the hospital that they stay in the loop.

"They did, but their lawyers wanted the little perverts to be let off with only a slap on the wrists."

"Oh? What happened then Mom?"

"It seems like the state didn't want to just put them on probation considering that three of them have been accused of this in the past in other locations. They are determined to make an example of them."

"When's the trial going to be, I'd like to be there and tell my side of the story.", Kim began a small boil.

"That's where the problem is honey. It's the week after I have to go to Denver, it's going to be difficult for your Father to escort you as well….he has to monitor that current mission. And between that and the boys….I just don't think he can go….I don't want you to be there alone."

"Yeah, but maybe I can get Ronnie out of school for a day or two and come with me.", Kim suggested, "that way if any obnoxious media types bother me they'll see I have a boyfriend and they should leave me alone. Not only that but he keeps me calm and I think that I'll get aggravated and might say some things that might be misconstrued."

"With your temper, that's not a bad idea honey so I don't see why not, as long as you're not staying in the same hotel room it should be fine. I already talked to Barbara about a half hour ago and she suggested the same thing. I'll get a permission slip ready for the school and in the morning why don't you go over to Ron's house for breakfast and you can pick up the note from Mrs. Stoppable."

"That sounds like a great idea Mom, thanks you rock in stereo, I don't think I could get Ronnie to bunk with me unless it was an emergency."

"Oh why is that Kimmie? Most boys would give their right hands for a night in a motel room unsupervised with a pretty girl."

"We've traveled that way before during missions, we only bunk together when we have to.", Kim explained, "I mean I wouldn't mind, but Ron….well he's a little traditional, we like to snuggle but when it's time to sleep Ron will take a blanket and sleep on the floor. Or find himself another room."

"He doesn't need to do that…."

"I know, but like I said he's traditional Mom and he's kissable too."

"So no road bumps in the relationship Kimmie?"

"No Mom I think we're doing alright, I think I know the next question you're gonna ask and the answer is no and when I'm not sure, but probably in college sometime."

"You'll talk to me first when you guys think you are getting close?"

"Yeah Mom, we'll know….the way we're going if it was going to be on impulse it would have happened already. I mean we won't plan it out, but we've given some thought about it."

"Good girl, you are being sensible about this. I'm proud of you and Ronald."

"Thanks Mom, do you want to tell that to Ronnie?"

"I'll talk to his Mother honey; I don't think I need to bother him about this. With the changes in your relationship he might get a little confused and I want to wait until after high school before I congratulate him on everything."

"Everything Mom?"

"Yes Barbara told me how worried he is about this last year, but I think he is doing fine. You just keep him focused and pointed in the right direction. I think you can do a better job of motivating Ronald better than I ever could."

"I hope so. I got Ronnie to agree to apply to Upperton….he's got the grades and it's a pretty good school. The problem is that it's also a private school too and it costs more."

"Are you sure that's where you want to attend honey? Your Father wants you to attend MIST and you know my feelings."

"Mom I don't want to be a world class surgeon like you and even though we have a lot of tech stuff and I've been to outer space I don't want to make that my career. A whole life just to get a chance for one ride on a rocket….heck Ron and I have already done that…a few times."

"So you have your mind made up?"

"Pretty much, I mean after my sophomore year I ought to have a better idea, but there are several fields that Ron can get into and receive his training there."

"So the reason that you want to go to Upperton is for Ronald?"

"Yeah Mom, otherwise I'd try to get into one of those really elite Universities on the east coast or in Europe….Ronnie is the reason I wanna be close."

"Well keep your options open for a while.", Anne advised.

"I will, but if those options don't include my BF then they're really not options are they?", Kim replied.

"I see. Well I have to get some sleep honey and so should you. Remember you have to go to the Stoppables' for breakfast in the morning for that permission slip.", smiling the red haired surgeon was very happy her talented daughter had made her choice in life and it was one that she was very comfortable with.

"I know, do you think the Tweebs can find their own way to school?"

"They **are **pre-teen geniuses, they'd better. It's only a few blocks further than their old middle school.", Anne snorted.

Kim smiled, "But you know how they get distracted."

"Don't remind me honey; they are even going to be worse when they discover girls."

"And I'll be waiting too.", Kim snickered as she rubbed her hands, "I sooo owe them for the last four years."

Anne laughed lightly, "Don't go all villain on us Kimmie; I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunity to pay your brothers back."

"Yeah I guess so…g 'night Mom.", Kim hugged the older red head and kissed her on the cheek.

Ten minutes later the teen heroine had showered and changed into her pajamas and was seated at her desk brushing her hair. When she was finished she put her hair up in a ponytail and climbed into bed after shutting off her lights.

XX

_The Stoppable Home:_

"_Now let's take a few minutes and I will show you another plane of existence.",_ the wizened ninja master instructed.

"_What are we able to do here?"_

"_Sigh, this is where some of your dreams come from, you must be aware of the dangers of traveling this realm_ _however."_

"_Why is that Sensei?"_

"_Not everything_ is true_, just as some dreams are fears some of what you see here are false….actually most are false.", _Sensei warned.

"_Then why do we even come here then?"_

"_Ahhh not all is a lie, there is some good information here….the trick is learning how to decipher it."_

X

"_Now do you see?"_

"_Yes Master I think so, Excuse me but I am exhausted….I don't know how you do it."_

"_What you see is the product of many years of training Stoppable-san, in time you will become more adept in this. Good night and sleep well.",_ Sensei closed down the connection.

Ron opened his eyes, "Come on Rufus we gotta get some sleep."

XXX

_GJ Secret Gizmo stash:_

'_Look at all this stuff, Doctor D would have a field day with it all.',_ the green villainess gaped at the stacked 'enhanced' toys she had heard about over the last couple of years knowing what most of them were since they all had signs on them.

The former member of Team Go slipped around the hardware making sure that she wasn't seen by staying in the shadows. Finally after nearly an hour she found what she was looking for. And she almost laughed at herself since she noticed that the artifacts had been stored under a major sign of where they had come from.

Although she glanced around at some of the hardware, Shego had her eye set on only one particular item under the 'Doctor Drakken' sign because it had already been offloaded from the truck that brought it to the storage facility. She also knew that the hover car would have enough trouble hoisting and transporting the machine back to their hideout.

Still she hesitated_, 'I wonder if we can grab just one more thing….well maybe acquire it for myself sort of as a little bonus that blue boy won't know anything about.'_ In a few moments she spotted a small case. Not caring what it was at the moment, Shego quickly unzipped the front of her 'uniform' and stuffed the thing inside next to her right breast hoping it was a large diamond instead of almost anything else.

Then the green woman searched until she found a forklift truck, she checked and found the key was in the ignition. Turning it she also realized that there was more than enough power to finish her assignment. Of course Shego also found a pair of coveralls draped over a nearby crate and within seconds the once green and black clad villainess was turned into a blue clad worker bee. To complete her 'outfit' she nabbed an orange hard hat and a pair of red framed safety glasses.

With an evil grin she unbuttoned the coveralls and pressed a button that was on the collar of her cat suit. She then returned to the fork truck and climbed aboard and turned the key.

XX

_Drakken's Hover Car:_

'_What is taking Shego so long.',_ the blue villain mused worriedly hoping that she hadn't been caught inside the Global Justice storage facility. Suddenly there was a flashing yellow light and a soft honking sound to get his attention so that he could buckle in.

"It's about time Shego.", Drakken muttered, not being a very patient man.

Once the power generation was up to optimal the hover car rose into the air on its own and accelerated for a few seconds and then began to slow down again coming to a hover. The blue villain felt like his pants were down and the whole world was looking at him while he hovered. Then there were lights below him, headlights and he could see the yellow and black colors of a Hyster® fork truck that was swaying nearly one hundred and sixty feet below him. He opened the cargo hatch and deployed his attractor ray to bring the load on the pallet Shego was carrying with the fork truck.

"Come on blue boy, get the tractor beam focused on my load and let's get out of here.", Shego's voice bellowed as bright flashes and streaks of yellow flashed harshly in the moonlight.

"**Hurry up they're shooting at me you moron.", **the green former heroine bellowed as Drakken could see an orange hat stick out from the cage that was on top the fork truck. (it was a sit down counterbalance one too…btw. A/N) The green villainess turned and with her hands glowing she began tossing plasma at the flashes of light.

Drew Lipsky fumbled with the controls and the hover car stayed in floating in midair as the orangeish/yellow ray shot out from it and enveloped the huge box that was on the fork truck.

The hover car strained as Dr. D applied power.

Shego seeing the ray doing its job decided, after another volley of automatic rifle fire went past her head, it was time to get away from the vehicle and make for the machinery that Drakken was trying to hoist up from the pallet it was riding on. In the nick of time the former heroine grabbed onto a handle and was lifted into the air.

Five minutes later they were ten miles away and heading for another one of their Rent-a-lairs.

"Doc, I had to hurt a few of them, we're gonna have to stay low for a while.", the mint hued villainess told her boss.

"What happened in there?"

"Too bad we didn't have a bigger transport; they have all sorts of goodies. That place was like a storage facility. Anyway a couple of roving guards tried to stop me driving the fork truck out of there, but we have your brain tap machine back."

"What happened to the guards?"

"Do you care?"

"Not really, but if you killed anyone….."

"I don't know if they're dead or not….I hit them each with full power plasma blasts…..they were shooting at me and I really didn't have a choice. It was either them or me. Anyway it sort of torqued the others off."

"Good enough Shego, we have the machine. Now would you handle the stealth mode? I don't want them getting an echo of our course."

"Yeah hold on, the way you fly I'd better strap in, but I want to check our cargo to make sure it doesn't shift around, give me a few minutes to tie it down. Just don't do anything stupid with this thing till I tell you."

"Meh alright Shego, but hurry."

Several minutes later Shego yelled to her boss, "All secure now, full speed ahead, Doctor Dope! And let's hope that those GJ clowns don't have any fighter aircraft up tonight."

XXX

Ron toweled off after his shower and felt a sudden shiver run up his spine. "Hey Rufus?", Ron called softly, "Did ya feel that?"

"Hnk no way.", the pink mole rat replied from the nightstand where he was laying and trying to get back to sleep. (Hey a mole rat needs his twenty hours, A/N)

Ron also noticed that his shoulder where the tattoo was began to itch a little. He walked back into his new room and pulled on a pair of gym shorts and the turned around with his back to the full length mirror on the door and looked over his shoulder.

He could see that parts of the ink job were turning red (the part with Kim's face on it specifically). _'Crud.', _he wondered, _'Now what? I guess I'll ask Sensei tomorrow night after football practice when I see him to get my dose of ninja ass whippin'.'_

One of the things Ron's parents added to his room was a small refrigerator and a small microwave. He opened the icebox and pulled out a bottled of water. It had been a long day and he really didn't hydrate as much as he needed. Quickly he downed the twenty ounce water, pulled on a loose T shirt and climbed into bed.

"What a day Rufus. See ya in the morning.", Ron told his buddy as he turned off the light.

XXX

_The next morning at Middleton High:_

The itching from the night before now forgotten, Ron walked to his locker after the just ended morning skull session. It was before his first class (which he shared with Kim) and he had time this morning to put books away and keep those for the first three classes.

"Hey boyfriend.", a voice called out to Ron, he turned and waved to his second best girlfriend, Monique.

"How are you doing 'Nique? Seen KP yet today?"

"Yeah she had to meet with Barkin this morning and she went to your house but forgot you have those film sessions. He also yelled at me to get you over to his office, so I wanted to warn you."

"Great, thanks Monique, I wondered why mister soft voice wasn't at the skull session this morning. Usually he's the head griper.", Ron smiled.

"Yeah Brick told me during the season he was never happy at the private team meetings", Monique replied as Ron closed his locker.

"See ya later Moni, I'd better see what Mister Sunshine has now to torture me with.", Ron informed her as he turned to the office wondering if he had done anything to incur the wrath of the second in command of the high school.

Still wondering he opened the door to the office and saw the new secretary, Mrs. Ingersol, sitting behind her desk so he asked her, "I got the word Mister Barkin is looking for me Ma'am, is he in his office?"

"Oh Mister Bustible, I heard that too. He's meeting with a student right now, could you wait?"

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron replied as he took a seat to wait for whatever was going to screw with his day.

A moment later the new secretary came over to the counter, "Sir, Mister Barkin would like you to go back to his office. He told me you know the way."

"Uh thanks Ma'am.", Ron got up and walked to the Assistant Principal's office still confused as to why he was being called in and wondering if Kim had gotten called in for something as well.

As he came to the door that haunted him he took a deep cleansing breath and let it out then knocked. "Ah Stoppable come in and sit down.", the flat topped school administrator invited.

Ron looked at his girlfriend who looked flushed and angry.

"Sir?"

"Sit down Stoppable.", Barkin ordered, "I've been waiting for you."

"Two things.", he continued, "One, it has come to my attention that the two of you are in violation of Middleton High's PDA policy. You will both be given a week's worth of detention after you get done with your after school activities. That means no Spirit Dance for you Friday Stoppable. You will be with me in D-Hall after the game instead."

"When did we do anything against school policy?", Ron almost began to growl, "Who said we were doing anything? I want the names of my accusers."

"I do not have to release that information Stoppable."

"So then, Kim and I have to sit in detention based on lies and innuendo?"

"Ah no, not Miss Possible, since she is the Captain of the Cheer Squad she has a duty to be at the dance. So she will be attending….."

"Mister Barkin.", Kim interrupted, "if Ron and I have both done something wrong we should be able to face our accusers and face the same punishment…."

Steve Barkin smirked, "That is **not** what is going to happen. However Miss Possible, your punishment will be going _without_ Mister Stoppable on your arm to that dance. You have a responsibility to your school."

"It seems like all I hear are innuendos…"

"I don't care Miss Possible; it is what you are going to get…..."

"Sir if I'm banned from after school activities then I should be banned from the game as well too.", Ron pointed out.

Steve Barkin bristled as he got up from his seat trying to intimidate the blond teen, "You **will** play in the game Stoppable and then after you shower you will sit in D-hall like the pathetic _loser_ you are."

"Mister Barkin if Ron is a loser than so is this whole God forsaken school system. And he has a major point here if he is _unfit_ to participate in the _dance_ then he should be _suspended_. And on the same point so should _I_. You have to put the best on the field Friday night _if_ they are eligible, so it stands to reason if _he_ is a _**loser**_ than so are all the other players and considering what they did last weekend I think that Lowerton would argue that point…I will tell you this, if you don't have someone to step up and accuse us to our faces and provide evidence then I will be making a complaint directly to the School Board that you are spreading lies without any evidence to back it up.", Kim growled just as deeply is the much larger man knowing that she was backing him into a corner and may not enjoy the results.

Barkin paled lightly seeing that his ruse that had been a 'Rockwaller' plan from the beginning had been thwarted as Kim continued and offered, "That is unless you just hit us with a warning not to do anything like this again _**even**_ if you have no evidence."

"I ah…I will put this in your files Possible for action later if the individuals step forward."

"I understand Sir, but make sure that their evidence is Wade-proof. Remember he records everything and can send it to the School Board without me telling him to if he feels the need. So it had better be perfect.", Kim reminded Barkin not really happy about playing this particular card.

"If those people come forward with the information I will pursue action Possible…."

"I understand _Mister_ Barkin, now what was that other problem you had?"

"The School District needs your input on some ideas for security Miss Possible.", Steve Barkin blinked at how fast the teen heroine changed gears.

"Just what does the School District need?"

"The School Board would like all the properties in the school district be appraised and they would like a report on each building on how you would make them terrorist proof while giving ideas to them about upgrades of not only security issues, but evacuation procedures for fire and tornado."

Ron told him, "There hasn't been a tornado in Middleton for fifty years Mister Barkin."

"I understand that Stoppable, but the Board wants a comprehensive and professional study done by your team done in a timely manner."

"Oh and when are we supposed to do this? During our stint in detention when you accused us of doing something and was going to arbitrarily hand out punishment based on here say against us?"

"That is how Middleton High has worked since I've been here and it's how it will work long after I've moved to Principal.", Barkin countered.

Ron hissed, "Let me get this straight, you want us to help you guys out after you were ready to slap us into detention? Man that is arrogance you know that? After having our previous discussion you actually believe we'd like to help you? I outta tell you to shove it up your a….."

"**RON**.", Kim warned as she finally figured out where he was going with his little tirade, "mind your manners…at least for the moment. Mister Barkin knows that if we were evil people we could really screw him up 'cause we're just kids doing him a favor. It's not like we'd be paid for doing this you know."

Steve realized that he had just painted himself into a corner nearly as tight as some fan fiction writers seem to do while the blond teen stared through him like he wasn't even there. For some reason this made him _very _uneasy. He remembered seeing very dangerous men during his stint in the Marines, and for a _brief_ moment in time Steve Barkin was reminded that there were some men you just didn't screw with.

"Sir you have a serious amount of unmitigated gall…..do you know that? You call me up when I was on vacation and _**ordered**_ me to come to summer football practice. You didn't ask you **ordered**. This isn't the Marines. Football isn't WAR, some of my cousins could tell you about war….that is if they were alive…..You see.", Ron grated out thoroughly upset about this and almost never showed this side of himself, "I have great aunts and uncles that are still at the camps….they are in the ground. They got murdered and shoved in ovens like roasts because some arrogant Austrian wannabe artist thought they weren't good enough except to be used as fertilizer. Now, **now** y….you want me to just sit back and take this crap?"

Steve Barkin had never seen Ron Stoppable so upset, "And that's just with me, now you accuse Kim…..you know Kim Possible, the gal that really _can_ do anything. She's the one that they call to stop some crazy blue guy from trying to take over the world with his flying robots….", Ron stopped for a moment to regain his calm, "There is a real good chance that you and about half this little pathetic town owe their lives to her. You Sir, are **whacked**. The whole damned world was on the brink of war because of that blue freak…" Ron continued to shake because he was so mad at the school administrator until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Sssshhh honey. They have_ no_ idea how close it was. The missiles were aimed at usssss…"

"K….Pea…ah I think they do now." Turning quickly to Barkin, "Or at least one of them does…..**CRUD**!", Ron replied as his skin turned pasty as he realized his temper got the best of him, "Sorry honey."

Kim gazed at Assistant Principal slash Substitute Teacher slash Coach Barkin, "And that is something that you should keep under your hat…..you just got at least a 'Secret' classification added to your name. I'll have to notify GJ, the FBI and the NSA of that information being leaked. Expect to see Agents Smith and Smith soon."

"Smith and Smith? What are you talking about?"

Ron snorted, "Nice try Stevie, but if you open your mouth about this it's about twelve years in Leavenworth with no visitors. You might be able to tell secrets, but they won't be used by anyone who matters."

While Ron was notifying Barkin Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and pushed the 'connect' button. In moments Wade's face appeared, "Hey Kim, do you want me to tell Doctor Director? I've been recording the interview."

"Yeah you'd better notify her."

"Oh GJ was going to have me call you anyway for a couple of things. There has been something stolen from one of their facilities."

Kim groaned, "What this time? Did Dementor swipe the PDVI _again_?"

"It _was_ stolen and it wasn't Dementor either, well there were a couple of things stolen Kim.", Wade explained, "by the green girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"From the descriptions Shego broke in and grabbed the PDVI _and_ Drakken's Brain Tap machine."

"Crap I remember what that thing did to Dad. Are you sure that Shego got it?"

"Yeah, surveillance cameras recorded it all…..she killed a couple of guards too.", Wade informed her.

Ron hissed having heard the news, "Well that's just great. I wonder where the Inducer and the Brain Tap Machines are gonna show up. Hey Wade did GJ ever figure out what the long term effects are of that thing they used on Kim's Dad?"

"Not that I know of, we know he had some memory loss from having it used on him. They had been using it on mice and so far they have nothing definitive yet. I'll inform you when I find out anything."

Kim frowned, "Dad seemed to get most of his facilities back but the mental thing, but he just seems a little different now. Wade, do we have any idea where Drakken is?"

"Not that I know of, do you want to talk to Doctor Director or do you want me to pass on the security leak to her?"

Sigh, "It's our fault we'd better talk to her. She's not going to be happy."

"You're right Kim and neither is the NSA. Hang on I'll patch you through to her, but first I want to remind you to give those permission notes to Mr. Barkin about that trial in Georgia."

"Yeah thanks Wade, I have both of them with me."

In a few moments the head of the international police agency appeared on Kim's Kimmunicator, "Good morning Kimberly….good news travels fast doesn't it?"

"I heard you had a problem last night Ma'am."

"Yes the PDVI was taken…."

"And the Brain Tap Machine?"

Sigh, "Yes, I know we promised to study it and the results are still being looked at. But they're both gone."

"We have another problem Ma'am."

"Oh now what Kimberly?", the obviously stressed law enforcement officer inquired.

"Ma'am Mister Steven Barkin, the Vice Principal at Middleton High School, has heard sensitive information about the events from last spring. He is going to have to be debriefed as soon as possible."

Betty Director muttered loud enough to be heard, "It never rains…..alright, is this Mister Barkin available?"

"Yes Ma'am he's right here.", Ron offered.

"Mister Barkin can you hear me, this is Elizabeth Director at Global Justice."

"Yes Ma'am I can hear you….."

"Good, until you are debriefed later today you will not breathe a word about anything that you and Team Possible discussed. Do I make myself clear Sir?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am giving you an opportunity to shut your trap until Agents of the NSA and Global Justice talk to you. If you disclose anything it is a one way trip to a high security Federal Prison without a trial. You will be gone so fast that you won't have time to clean out your desk for the next administrator that takes your place.", she grit out, "this is your only warning until you are briefed."

"Ah, yes Ma'am I will wait until I am debriefed."

"Good their names will be Agents Smith and Smith. They will be wearing dark glasses and black suits. Now Team Possible is there anything else?"

"No Ma'am.", Kim replied not used to seeing the one eyed leader of the law enforcement agency so upset.

"Good, go about your day. I hope it is better than ours. I will talk to you all later. Expect to come into GJ sometime this week for a formal briefing."

"Yes Ma'am, and please give our condolences to the families of the victims. We have a busy week here, but we should be able to come in later after the game and dance on Friday night.", Kim replied.

"I am aware of the dance Kimberly. Have a good time with your beau."

Kim turned to the school administrator, "Mister Barkin is there anything else you need us for? As you see we tend to get demands for our time, but the question here is; is my boyfriend going to be allowed to come to the Spirit Dance on Friday? Because if he isn't I will not be there either."

"As I have stated Miss Possible he may attend that is if he doesn't incur any further infractions by that time.", the vice principal left himself an opening.

"Good but you should be aware that the School Board is going to know about this discussion that we had this morning excluding the topic that is classified. Having detention at ten o'clock at night seems a little out of the ordinary _even_ for you. I can imagine what would happen if that got out. I expect that within hours if not minutes our Congresswoman would be notified of this Nazi-like mentality of Middleton High." Seeing Steve Barkin pale Kim knew that he knew that he was wayyyyy outside the norm for school punishment.

Kim also knew that it wouldn't take very long for this information to make its way to the internet and the whole school district would be open for ridicule in record time.

"Ah no Miss Possible, have a good day and remember no PDA."

"Oh here are those notes I have for you. Ron and I have to go to Georgia to see what is going to those guys who tried to do the deed to me and my roomie back at cheer camp.", Kim handed over the two notes containing permission for the two teens to get out of school as well as a copy of the summons.

"Very well…"

Kim smiled thinly at the school administrator until something clicked in her mind.

"Is there anything else Miss Possible?"

In response Kim leaned over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek while she cupped the other cheek with her hand. Ron's hand came up and brushed hers. "I love you KP."

"Same here lover boy, come on we gotta get to class.", then to Barkin she added, "Should we pick hall passes since the school day has already started sir?"

"Yes, yes. I have them right here.", the red faced teacher replied as he got out his 'yellow' pad and began to fill them out. _'Mister Rockwaller is not going to be happy about this.',_ not knowing that a member of the school board had already been notified of this little episode while in his office catching up on some extra work. The pen that was in his hand snapped like a toothpick.

X

Kim slipped her arm though the bend in Ron's as they made their way to their first class, "You know that was funny, if the PDA thing was so important why didn't Barkin just nail us back there?"

"I don't pretend to know how his whacked out mind works KP, it is sorta freaky though. We don't do anything more than other couples do. I wonder if Bonnie is involved again?"

"Hummm don't know Mad Dog, but she has left us alone since last Friday…."

"KP that's really only been one day….and remember she kissed me after the game. I'm still recovering over that."

"True, and with luck _that_ will never happen again."

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and all the other canon characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta. Heck we don't even make any money off this little hobby….I mean doesn't that suck?

Well we'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	52. Chapter 52

Welcome back my friends to the show that never ends…..well it just seems that way. Now hopefully there is some news to look forward to. 'TH Book 1' is about half over. The reason it is so long is that there is a lot to cover and to make sense of. I feel you, the reader, should not be just dropped into a tale and not be able to make sense of it. Also I expect this will be my last foray into stories that are over 500,000 words in length (which is where we are now). Now I am currently finishing up the final parts of chapter 66 and things are beginning to move along. I have a couple of parings left to work on after it is over. So yay for that!

Please note (again) that eventually this tale will have to be rerated, but we don't have to do that yet…..I mean the body count is still pretty low.

Now as I continue to work on this I still have to give a lot of credit to Cajunbear73 for all his work over the years. Also I don't know if you realize he is also the front man of Bearsent176. I write the chapters first and then he has free reign to do with it what he wants. Then he sends it back to me to see what I think. We talk on the phone almost every day too.

Everyone also knows I thank all readers, followers, alerters and reviewers. I enjoy the reviews so much that I have to answer some of them here; Holydemon00, a lot of reviews so thanks for them. Yeah Yamanouchi conned Ron into taking lessons which may cost him his life. However, once the blond goof had arrived at Yamanouchi they revealed that he must attain the best mastery he could to protect Kim Possible. Now given everything else Ron has sworn to have her back...however there is a side story on this that I have been referring everyone to for a while. So sure Ron might have given them some control over his life, but to the blond goofball it doesn't mean that much yet…it doesn't mean as much to him if something happens to his best friend forever, girlfriend and lover. TheNeimand, yeah about Bonnie; have you ever heard the phrase 'if you can't dazzle them with brilliance baffle them with BS' Imean I'm not **that** old...uh maybe I am.

Angelus-alvus, yeah this Ron is not pure white and at times even when he is unsure he will get edgy with someone who crosses him. AJW1970, yeah ya never know the mad blue freak might get lucky. Greenjolt, yeah and neither teen is that good at dealing with the recovering Marine (Oh guys what is it with Barkin and the Marines….yes he was one). Pbow, highway 50? Mannn aint it a small world, the same highway runs through this little town too. Oh Barkin believes he is above the law. Might be a big fall for him some day.

Levei2000a1, don't worry football is a few chapters away…uh sorry Uberscribbler. Ron still has his concerns about the relationship. Ron doesn't want to further alienate his second father. Wade-proof evidence I think that unless the African-American genius is neutralized in some way he could really mess up some plans. Uberscribbler, oh sure and spend the next twenty-five years in detention followed by ten years in jail. Anon, Yeah Kimmie loves her Ronnie. CB73, Ron didn't lose control. At some point in time he might, but those Yamanouchi rules are working.

Kaeto1, hey thanks but the teacher who wears a flat top is gonna be introduced into a world of hurt eventually, oh and thanks. Fanatic97, thanks it does to me too. Jimmy1201, see above but please note there is something in the second half of the next game which will get Stevie boy's attention.

OK that's everybody, thanks to everyone….but we gotta get this show on the road.

BUT we are adding a character, anyone wanna guess who?

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 52

"Shego give me a hand unloading the Brain Tap Machine. I need to check it out before we transfer it to our clients.", Doctor Drakken asked his sidekick who was lounging in a recliner chair.

"Give it a rest for a while Doc. We were up all night steeling that doohickey and getting here and I need to get some sleep.", Shego replied and yawned, hiding from him that she really felt bad for the guards she had killed while stealing the machine, "Your little toy can wait for a few hours."

"Meh Shego I suppose so, but we should get the Brain Tap Machine transferred out so that that we have our obligations covered…."

"Ya know Doc, I wonder what you guys would do if those clowns who made the offer to compromise the Princess decide to bleed us for more funds?"

"What do you mean Shego? That would be dishonest."

The green villainess just snorted at her blue hued colleague's use of terms "Just if you remember they could renege on their end. After it's all over and the Princess and the buffoon are broken up and maybe murdered, those friends of one eye might just decide that we're in the way as well. I mean we really don't know who they are. And remember the old adage there is no honor among thieves….and I dare say even less among murderers."

"Meh Shego…..oh I'll think about it. I suppose you are right for now. We **do** need to get some sleep."

"Good let's get about five or six hours then we can check your doohickey out."

"I uh need a volunteer Shego. You know you still work for me….."

"I don't think you want to do that Drewbie…..Do you want me to kidnap your cousin? I mean he could use the procedure…", Shego countered, wanting to have nothing to do with said machine since she had seen with her own eyes what it did to the rocket scientist the previous spring.

"He's my cousin we can't do that, Mother would kill me."

"Oh….he's too good 'cause he's your relative and you are just protecting him after he grabs my ass. So just as we have a 'no clone Shego clause' in our contract we are gonna include it to 'no kind of experimenting at all on the sidekick clause'.", the mint hued villainess told Doctor Drakken coldly.

"So we could just grab someone off the street then you could experiment on someone after you incorporate those updates and it wouldn't be on me."

"Meh I suppose so. Good night Shego…."

"Doc you mean 'good morning Shego'. I'll see you in about eight hours."

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

Monique Jenkins asked, just barely heard over the background din of the cafeteria as more Middleton High students entered the sometimes overwhelmed eatery, "So what did Sarge want with you and Kim this morning?"

Ron snorted, "He wanted to give us detention….", Monique interrupted, "That assho…."

Ron not to be diverted in what he was saying continued, "…..well more me than Kim you know. Of course at the same time he asked us to perform a favor for him and the school district."

"Boyfriend that is totally whacked out, where's Kim?"

"Yeah I know, anyway she said she was going be about five minutes late. That's why I loaded my tray down with food for her too. She doesn't hardly take care of herself good enough.", Ron explained as he saw Kim followed by Big Mike, Justine, Tara and Josh enter through the door.

"And you do that for her?"

"Yeah Moni, I really do love her.", Ron replied with a small smile, "But let's not make a big deal about this oh kay?"

Monique leaned over and whispered, "She's lucky to have you…."

"Not true girlfriend, I'm the lucky one."

As Kim and the others approached the table Monique replied, "We'll discuss this later when the innocents are otherwise occupied."

"Flanner is an innocent? Man _that_ is news; she's been attacking Mike in a couple of the dark halls for most of a year."

"Huh, what do _you_ know blondie?"

"Obviously more than you do_ girlfriend_.", Ron snarked.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?", Kim asked as she got to the table and sat down next to her boyfriend.

"Darn KP, you're doing it to me again."

The petite red head purred leaning over to him, "What am I doing honey?"

"De-concentrating me, something is paying more attention to what you are wearing than what my brain is telling him."

"De-WHAT?", Justine laughed, "Stoppable there is no way you can concentrate anyway."

"Oh the pain, you shot me right through the heart brain girl.", Ron quipped as he mock grabbed his chest in pain, "it's getting dark…..oh I'm cold, soooo cold."

Kim still leaned into him, "Justine that is bad, but Wonnie that was bad too."

"We'd better watch it KP there are eyes all over the place in here. Remember what we got called on the carpet for this morning?"

"Yeah I remember and I have to remember to have Wade keep that threat on file and try to find out who filed the complaint. I'm sure that our former Marine knows who started this and I don't want you to be targeted by some asinine clown who is trying to prove a point."

Ron smirked, "That's not a nice thing to say about Barkin KP, even though it's true."

"Why was that Ron…a nice thing?", Big Mike asked as he took Justine's books from her and set them down.

"Violation of the PDA policy at Middleton High.", the blond running back replied, "Barkin decided that we had been pushing the envelope when someone complained. He refused to name our accusers, so KP called him on it."

"Me? I wasn't the only one; you got some stuff off your chest too."

Ron snorted, "I was annoyed with the arrogant ass, our punishment was _after_ the game Friday. _I_ would have to _go_ to detention and _Kim_ would be _allowed_ to go to the dance."

Mike laughed with that deep rumbling sound that he made, "Why wouldn't Possible have detention too….uh and why at the dance? Wouldn't Barkin ban you from the game if he was so sure of himself?"

"Ahhh, see somebody else caught on, the big guy gets ten 'Rufus' points. I think this is one of those Bonnie setups.", Ron now frowned not happy with the brunette since the previous spring and of course when they had their little blowup at the mall. With a weak smile he offered a knuckle bump to the huge lineman (who obliged without breaking Ron's hand.)

"Anyway Ron what's this all about?", Tara asked wondering if her Mom was going to come home with a migraine again after hearing rumors about what went on before first hour.

Kim frowned, "Somebody tried to play us again T. I can't be sure who's doing it because Mister Barkin won't reveal our accusers. He just wants to hand out punishment."

"Kim, that's not the way it's supposed to work. Even if a member of the staff accuses you they have to have a written trail for all punishment. The School Board put that out two years ago.", Tara informed the head cheerleader.

"Huh?", Ron grunted, "They have never produced any names, they just imposed punishment."

"Yeah I know Tara.", Kim looked over at the plates Ron was putting before her and not wanting to discuss the past like this where a lot of people could hear, "But Barkin has always treated Ron like his personal whipping boy."

"Yeah I know, but he's always kept to the letter if not the spirit of the law. I know it's really ticked off some of the Board."

"Oh…what could they do to Stevie boy?", Ron frowned wondering if the large man who had taunted him for the last three years might get in trouble somehow, but not really aware of what the vice principal was into.

Tara looked over at the blond and then at Felix who was rolling over to the lunch line in his chair, "Ron, even though he does some teaching he is primarily an administrator. He doesn't have union rights. The district_ can_ force him out if they have any information of overt acts of subverting their rules. I can look up the clauses in his contract."

"I'll believe it when I see it Tara. Now you better catch your boyfriend before one of the other girls get their claws into him.", Ron warned knowing that Josh attracted girls like flowers attracted bees.

Tara's eyes opened wide, "Yeah you're right thanks Ron, be back in a few."

Kim chuckled lightly, "You sure know how to motivate girls, boyfriend."

"Hey who got _you_ a date with artist boy KP? Josh is a walking chick magnet."

"And so are you….anyway you got me the first date, you know I never properly rewarded you for that. Oh well we can take care of that tonight before dinner."

"Aint buyin' that for a moment KP, I figure one of these days you'll come to your senses.", Ron wondered what she had planned and what his parents would say if she crossed a certain line in the sand.

"Then you'd better live for a couple hundred years for that to happen boyfriend.", Kim snarked back as she brushed the back of his calloused hand with her fingertips.

Ron looked at the hand as a warm shiver traveled up his spine, "Damn KP, if I had the cash I'd elope with you right now."

The petite red head responded, "Ronnie, if I had the cash we would have been on the plane to Vegas thirty minutes ago. I would have called in a favor for that."

"Hey guys…..Possible, Stoppable…..", Justine said as she and Mike walked back to the table….. "_Gawd_ they're doing it again Mikie."

"Yeah they look good together Justine, my two little 'D' Hall buddies…..uh Kim do you still uh do guys' nails…..I uh haven't had sprinkles in a while."

The blonde genius told him wanting to give a good reason for being alone while studying in the evening, "I can give you a manicure Mikie, you don't have to bug Possible."

"Thanks Justine…..hey do you guys want me to ask Felix for the keys to his van?", Mike continued trying to embarrass Kim and Ron.

"Don't temp me Little.", Kim sighed using her 'D' Hall buddy's last name, "I just need a _real_ cold shower, maybe I can get a certain blond to scrub my back."

"Hey we're back and Kim I don't think you want _me_ to scrub your back, the Mad Dog is more your style.", Tara giggled as Josh carried the tray for her.

Kim just shook her head seeing this whole thing was getting out of hand.

"Yeah…yeah back.", Ron muttered as he tried to get his wits about him again as he thought about what Kim looked like sans top.

"Ron has K been messing with your head again?", the platinum blonde asked still giggling as she sat down.

"Uh yeah. And her Dad is fitting me for a space suit tonight too.", the blond football player snickered trying to make light of what he knew he might have to face from the world renowned rocket scientist, "I can hear the count down now….three….two…..one, blast off…..see you next century EX boyfriend."

"He'll be fitting us _both_ for suits then, Mad Dog."

"Thanks, I love you….you're the only one for me.", then Ron thought out loud, "Hey where's Felix and Zita?"

"Didn't you hear Ron, they went to Bueno Nacho for lunch…and why do you want to see Zita? Do you still have the 'hots' for her?", Kim answered him.

"Mannnn. Oh well this way I get to sit next to KP for a little while."

With a moment's break in the action Ron sat back in his chair and before he knew it Kim's hand was in his. Softly she replied, "You're the best Ronnie….uh I hate to bring this up, but Dad set up another Cousin Larry night tonight. Do you want to come along? He hasn't said anything yet….."

"KP I'd love to go with, but I'm gonna take rain check and go for a walk in the park after dinner to settle my stomach. Anyway I think I might ride my scooter over to Felix's."

"Why do you want to go over there tonight? It's a school night."

Ron scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah KP about that, well you know what we talked about last night….knowing my parents it might be one of the few times I'll be able to go see Felix…..I also have to see if my schedule is up at work."

Kim knew Ron didn't want to talk about the child so she took a different tack, "So you'd rather go and check to see when they want you in at Smarty Mart and check on Felix even though he's probably going to be necking with his girlfriend, but I'm not good enough to sneak off with for an hour of smooching under the stars?"

"KP you're gonna give me a heart attack. How about if after school we stop off at Smarty Mart and I'll just run inside, then I can take you home.", Ron chided and suggested, "I mean I'd love to have you stay for dinner and all I have to do is call Mom. Then I'll walk you home and then I'll ride over to Wheels' house for a while. I could meet you back home when you're done."

"I'll call Mom after school honey and let her know that I'll be eating dinner and my future in-laws."

The blond running back for Middleton High School paled for a second, then relaxed and smiled while Kim continued, "You know both of our Mothers are for this."

"Yeah KP, but sometimes even though I love you with all my heart I feel something weird going on. I guess it's just my insecurities screwing with my emotions.", Ron explained.

"You were always a little that way….and it's not unusual for grooms to feel that way from what Nana told me."

"A little.", Ron snorted, "if you were able to walk through my brain you might have second thoughts about all this. I think right now it's just a pile of goo…Crud here we go again."

**BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG GGGGGG**

Ron grinned, "Ah saved by the bell again. Now I won't lose all my man cred."

"Ronnie you're sweet and…", Kim leaned into his shoulder again to look into those big brown eyes, "a…and huggable and snugable and kissa…"

Ron's eyes opened wide in fear that she might actually follow through in school like she had done a couple of times knowing he'd be sitting in 'D' Hall because this little infraction would be in front of almost the whole school. "Not now Kimberly Anne, later will be great and I'll make it up to you. I'll even give one of those foot massages that you love.", the blond teen promised before his girlfriend really got going.

"Oh a foot massage before dinner, hummmm or after? Which should I choose, OK after, then I won't mind going to Cousin Larry's after all."

"See I knew something good would come outta this.", Ron said as he began to pile Kim's dishes on his tray and get up.

With everyone moving now Kim and Ron glanced around and quickly turned back to where their mate was. It was just a slight peck on each other's lips and happened almost too fast to be caught on camera. And Middleton High was never going to have the cash for a 'slo mo' surveillance system.

Ron smiled then waved, "See you guys later." Kim knew that she would be able to walk with Ron for most of the way to her next class.

"Honey I wish this year was just over so that we could be together.", the petite red head told her boyfriend.

"I wonder what your Dad would do if we got a ring?", Ron asked totally out of the blue thinking of a 'promise' ring with her birthstone.

"I think he might have another stroke on us. Let's not try that until after high school."

Ron led Kim off to the side of the hall, "Kimberly Anne are you totally sure of this?"

"Ronnnie.", Kim gasped as he stood straight for once and had to look _up_ into his eyes.

"Kimberly are you absolutely _sure _that you want to spend your life with me….as my wife?"

The beautiful red head stopped and stared at her boyfriend seeing him abnormally serious and promised, "Ron Stoppable….I intend to marry you, that is if you'll have me."

The worried expression on the blond teen's face gave way to one of the largest grins she had ever seen on her lifelong friend, "That was what I have been waiting for Kimberly Anne."

"Ron, are you alright?"

"Yeah, this has turned out to be one of the happiest days of my life."

"Why?"

"KP, trust me everything will be alright. We have each other….I promise honey.", if possible the smile got even wider, "Listen I'll see ya in class in a couple of hours. We just gotta make sure we don't get detention now."

"Sure Ronnie.", Kim was cut off by Ron kissing her lightly on the forehead, _'I wonder what happened, he sure is happy now.'_

As Ron walked away he was reliving a conversation that he had heard at temple with some of the other boys he was studying with. He knew what it meant and he knew what he had to make it work. His Dad had ordered this little item months before after listening to some of the others from the temple_. 'Sure it's not Kosher, but am I totally Kosher? Hardly, now I have to pick up something at Smarty Mart and talk to Mr. P too. I hope she can wait.'_

But for the moment Ron Stoppable really felt happy and knew that somehow his future was set. With a soft whistle he entered his next class with a smile on his face and a song in his heart as he remembered what he had learned about when studying with other young men from the temple.

XXX

_The Ranch:_

"Well Hans you know it's about time to get our little show on the road.", Otto laughed over the lunch that they had made, sorely missing Henries now after only a little over a month, "When do you plan on appearing?"

"Very soon uncle, I shall first enroll and quietly feel my way around the school to see if there are any very easy ways to entangle myself in their lives. Maybe I can make myself comfortable while I am observing my prey….it's been a while you know, and a man has needs."

"Hans be bold, let her know you are here and available, she might choose you instead. The young boy will be distraught and we will be able to target him right away. Before they even know it, he will be in his grave and we will be enjoying the fruits of our labors.", the older German laughed as he clapped his relative on the back hoping his nephew would take this track and would make their jobs much easier.

"I suppose, we need to make sure everything is ready then, have all of our assets spend more hours at the range, we might only get one shot before we have to disperse and make our ways to our safe houses."

"Yes one more or two more weeks, we need to get moving Hans."

XXX

_Middleton High Gym:_

"Once more, we have to do the third pom-pom routine from the top girls.", Kim Possible called out to the profusely sweating cheerleaders, "We want to be perfect for our 'Spirit Game' on Friday."

"Water break!", Bonnie shouted loudly, "We don't want to get dehydrated like you do Possible."

Tara countered, "Bonnie why didn't you take any the last time, it was only six minutes ago."

"I was busy T, are you going to be there with Josh?"

"Of course, Josh and I are steady now.", the platinum blonde announced but also warned to the other girls that the artist was now 'off limits' to any of the other girls vying for his attention.

"I know Tara, you've made that pretty clear…at least you're not dating the 'loser'.", Bonnie got another poke in at Ron Stoppable although he wasn't on the squad anymore. She did know that dissing him would sometimes cause the redheaded captain to get edgy and wanted to keep Kim worrying about Ron and not about the teal eyed brunette from trying to become head cheerleader again. Conveniently ignoring that she was responsible for most of the majority of girls reporting to try out were not ready for cheerleading tryouts.

After the fiasco of what had happened when several members of the School Board found out that Bonnie had connived to have the blond, now the first string running back for Middleton, voted off the cheerleading squad the teacher who had been the sponsor lost her position as a result. Later, when the board found out that girls trying for the cheer squad were that far out of shape, she was almost fired from her teacher's job as well. The only thing saving her position was the teacher's union.

"Everyone get some water, then get your cans ready to move again.", Kim grated out not wanting to be at the school until after dark and knowing that her boyfriend was going to be getting out of football practice soon and would come looking for her and her twin brothers.

XX

_Football Practice Field:_

"OK now that our 'chaperones' have gone back to their office, let's get back to work.", Dave Alberts told the offense and members of the defense.

Tank Woodson laughed, "Yeah they act like it too. Let's go over the ones we worked on yesterday and the quick hitters and the 'new look'."

After the twelve plays that they had run the day before were finished Dave told them, "Now here is where it's going to get interesting for Mountain Side."

Dave first had them line up against the 'normal' Mountain Side defensive alignment then walked the offense through the several motions.

"Mad Dog Three.", Dave called his audible when the offense was set. Both wide outs took ten steps further out as the slot back took two. Ron moved to his left and ended up in the opposite 'slot' position.

"Shit.", Tank yelled realizing that the defense was set up to stop the _normal_ rushing game of the Mad Dogs and not a wide open offense, "Time out!"

"No way you big turd, 'Pig Iron fifty-eight'.", Alberts yelled, "Set, hut…hut."

The left side wide out, Mark Ambrose drove hard off the line of scrimmage as soon as the ball was snapped, going fifteen yards downfield and then turning to the opposite side at a forty-five degree angle.

Ron stutter-stepped, trying to make the outside linebacker covering him come up in case it was a screen to his side. Then the not so world famous young man took off up the field on a 'fly' pattern knowing he was going to cross at about the same time as the wide out.

On the opposite side the right side wide out, Gary Fitcher (who had stepped to the line), did the exact opposite move of the left side. The slot back, Jason Cummings (he had taken two steps back off the line) went down and button hooked at fifteen yards making sure that he had a safety on him, knowing that one of the other four options were going to be open when he felt himself double covered.

Curt Whiney stayed in to block but he also knew that Dave was good enough in the pocket where he could slip out as a swing type receiver in the backfield as a 'safety release' should things get messed up. Up to this point the defense had no idea of the different options the offensive backs and receivers had talked about during summer workouts and what they had been toying with.

It took three more seconds for the harsh reality to hit home that the Mad Dog offense was 'one bad-assed group of thugs' capable of scoring major points in a hurry as long as they had the ball. Middleton didn't have to run the football, and grind you up which they were more than capable of. All you had to do was make one mistake and your next play would be to block a PAT.

X

Twenty-four helmetless players were walking off the field as Dave asked, "Well, how did you like our surprise for the rest of our opponents?"

"Do me a favor and don't use it on us.", Mike Enders hissed, "I didn't know we had that kind of offensive weaponry. I mean I knew we were good and could score…buttttt…"

"We really didn't either till we played around last summer and found out that we might have three of the fastest football players in the state right here in Middleton. And Possible's sidekick can knock anyone's dick stiff who tries to bring him down. You know that as many times as you've knocked heads this year already,", Dave laughed, "and with Curt being the terrorist of defensive backfields. We thought that we might just run the table this year."

"So when are you gonna unleash the beast?", Woodson inquired wondering if he could get a copy of the video.

"Maybe second or third series, I think the first couple we might just do the 'old' Middleton running game. Almost everything runs off our 'regular sets'."

Spiker Ellis laughed, "Tell that to Lowerton. Whiney and Stoppable murdered those guys and they didn't even send flowers to the funerals."

"Hey Stoppable, why are you so quiet?", Woodson pointed out to the others.

"Huh? Oh just thinking that's all."

"What about?"

A low rumbling voice warned that belonged to non-other than Big Mike Little informed them, "His girlfriend guys, Ron's in love."

"In love? Talk about opposites the World Heroine and the World Class Slacker.", Ellis slapped Ron on the back, "I hope you make this thing last."

Tank finally asked the quarterback, "What gives? How can you do all that?"

"Brick showed me the last couple of years; we went through a lot of drills. He liked me….I guess. Anyway Barkin is so jaundiced I wanted to show him that I'm not that bad, tomorrow we'll show off some wild variants of what we did today. You guys have seen the basics, we're still gonna run the ball down everyone's throats and let Whiney and Stoppable have their fun….but we're gonna scare everyone in the state starting Friday night."

John Mickleson told them seriously, "You guys don't have to score so quick, we're gonna be sucking oxygen if you do that."

"No you won't, all you have to do is hold them the first four or five times. Then while you're doing that we run up the score. Before those clowns know what hit them we'll be up by thirty-five and then they'll just have to throw the ball. When that happens with our pass rush the game will be over.", Dave informed the defense.

"Don't forget.", Ron told them.

"Forget what?", Tank responded.

"I've been dating KP for five months; I've promised her a TD for every month….and you don't want to see her cry do you?"

"What makes you think you're gonna score that many?"

"Just think about this, I haven't been motivated before….I wanna make KP happy. So that everyone knows how much she means to me,", Ron said and then lowered his voice in warning, "And nobody gets in the way of KP's happiness, that is if they don't want a trip to the hospital."

"Uh Ron, we'll just take this as it comes….OK.", Dave asked as he looked worriedly at the blond running back.

XX

The head cheerleader was just exiting the girl's locker room when she heard, "Hey KP are you ready?"

Kim saw her boyfriend and after checking to see if anyone was watching she quickly jogged to him and wrapped Ron in a warm hug. "Good to see you boyfriend are you ready for dinner?"

"Uh Mom and Dad aren't home again tonight, can we go to Bueno Nacho instead? I promise to make it up to you."

"Sure, you know I have a fam night with cousin Larry again….remember?"

"Yeah I remember honey.", Ron held his arm so Kim could grab on as he led her out of the gym.

X

_Bueno Nacho an hour later:_

"Gawd Ronnie I'm overly full.", Kim told him after she swallowed a sip of her soda.

"And you still look forty pounds too light too….."

"Only the part under the blouse honey."

"Lord I get the shivers every time you call me that KP."

"And I get shivers every time you call me KP.", the red head replied then asked, "You know Rufus hasn't been around much is he feeling alright?"

"You know him and his soaps, and he misses Roachie too. We went out to see him last week at the dump. I know he sorta weirded you out. I haven't said much."

"You know you make the weirdest friends Ronnie. You have an insect friend, a rodent friend, you have a real nice friend who works at the Bueno Nacho, you have a fashion diva friend, I think I could consider cousin Larry to be your friend and they don't get much weirder than he is except for his red headed cousin. You know you're weird, but I like you. I hope I'm weird enough for you.", Kim leaned in and rubbed her cheek against the blond's.

"KP.", Ron breathed just loud enough for her to hear, "You are my everything, the sum of all my hopes, my reason for living. For you I'd chuck it all….right now no questions, no reservations."

"I sigh feel the same way, here I am the smart girl with all the big words and a simple four letter word is what you mean to me.", Kim paused and sighed, "I mean it when I say I love you, there are no doubts in my mind. If we had the funds I mean it when I say that I'd elope with you and leave everything behind."

"You'd give up your future for me? Kimberly Anne you know I can't let you give it all up…..you have some sort of destiny, I can feel it. Someday the whole world is gonna look up to you….and I am not going to hold you back…."

"Ronnie, honey.", Kim continued, "I don't want any of that without you being there with me. It wouldn't be fun, I couldn't handle the pressure. Please promise…..promise me that you'll stay with me….OK?"

Ron looked deeply into those emerald orbs wondering if there was any way he could fall further under their spell which held him enthralled and captivated. A chill ran up his spine instead of saying yes he said, "Until you stop needing me anymore KP."

"I'll never stop needing you honey. Come on you promised me a foot massage and I'm beat enough to collect. We have enough time before I have to be home to go to Cousin Larry's."

Ron slid out of their favorite booth and stood up paying attention to the lovely red head and not too much of anything else around him including a group of four men seated not far away who seemed to be paying attention to the couple. The newest running back for Middleton High School offered his right hand to lend assistance to his girlfriend (which Kim accepted although she didn't need it).

"Your manners are definitely getting better honey.", Kim told the blond as she pulled herself close to the young man who she loved more than anything else.

Ron smiled, "The world's most fantastic girl deserves an acceptable guy."

Huskily she purred, "And her boyfriend is way more than acceptable and she wishes to spend what's left of her life with her handsome hero."

"And not her boyfriend?", Ron almost whispered into Kim's ear, "I'm deeply hurt."

"Come on Ron, I want that foot massage that you promised."

"Yes Dear."

"You're learning."

XX

Ron could see the house was dark again and didn't even bother calling out. He turned on the lights and led his lover to the stairs leading to his basement room. "Uh KP could you go down to my room? I uh have something to get before I work on your cute little feet."

"Ron?", Kim knew her boyfriend had been acting like his mind really hadn't been there since lunch and wondered why.

"I'll be right down don't worry."

"Sure, I'll go wake up Ruffie."

"I'll make him some waffles after I get done with your feet honey."

"Waffles at night?"

"I made the batter this morning….before school. He was too lazy to get up. Nah you're right he'll want Bueno Nacho, he hasn't had any in a couple of days."

"I think I can get him to wake up Ronnie."

"Ok KP. I'll be right down."

"I'll be waiting."

"KP…I'll be right down."

Ron watched the lovely red head turn on the lights and head down to the basement where he had been placed so that the baby would have a room close to his parents. With a smile he went into one of the other rooms and opened a door on a closet which was filled with various articles were stored there. With a smile he picked up a small bottle and he quickly read the label to make sure this was the one he needed.

Then the towheaded teen walked into the kitchen after picking up a couple of clean bath towels from a hall closet. He then opened one of the bottom cabinets and took out a deep rectangular pan and filled it with warm water.

XX

Kim looked around and found the tiniest member of Team Possible curled up in a tight ball almost hidden under a thick blanket on the night table next to her boyfriend's bed. "Come on Ruffie it's time to wake up.", the red head purred as she softly scooped him up and held him next to her chest to keep the pink snoring bundle warm. "You are sooo sweet Ruffie."

Ron got to the door of his basement room just in time to see his girlfriend bring the tiny pink ball to her cheek and nuzzle it. Any doubts that were left in him mind vanished like fog on a morning when it suddenly became hot.

He entered his own room now overfilled with the love that he had for the young woman. "KP, please sit in the chair.", Ron instructed her softly.

With a slight nod the red headed heroine did as he requested. Ron set the pan and towels down on the floor as he sank to his knees. Then he removed her shoes and socks then softly began to rub Kim's foot taking his time to make sure it felt good to her.

Ron knew he was doing a good job when he saw Kim with her eyes closed and a slight smile on her face while she raised the mole rat up to her lips to kiss the rodent hero on the top of his bald head. (Rufus didn't even twitch).

After a few minutes Ron looked up and saw his girlfriend watching him with now wide, relaxed eyes. With a smile he slid the pan of water next to her feet and picked up both feet and placed them in the water and began to wash Kim's now totally relaxed feet. When he was done he placed her feet on a towel that he put there to do this.

"Ron that was great.", Kim started to say but then still watched as her boyfriend opened the small bottle that he had brought downstairs with him.

He poured a little of the fragrant oil into his hand and set it down again and then picked up Kim's left foot and began to rub the substance from his hand into the foot. Still without saying anything he repeated the process on Kim's right foot and set it down.

With a sigh Ron rose to his feet and poured just a tiny amount of the oil into his hand and then stuck his thumb into it. Then he placed his thumb against her forehead as he murmured in Hebrew. Then Ron told her, "Kimberly Anne, please take my hands."

She set the tiny mole rat in her lap and placed her hands in Ron's wondering what was going on. Softly the blond rubbed the oil into her hands as the smile on his face grew. "Ronnie what just happened?"

"KP I just gave you a foot rub that's all."

"Ron I've had foot rubs before from you, but this was different. You never used oil and water before….why?"

Ron sighed, "You said you were sure that you wanted to become a Stoppable. I have honored you in some small way for telling me that."

"Did you convert me?"

"Huh…no, no KP I'd never do that, I mean I can't, you'd have to go through a Bat Mitzvah. That takes time and a lot of study."

"What's a Bat Mitzvah Ron?"

"It's the girl side of a Bar Mitzvah; remember when I went through mine?"

"Yeah I remember you were thirteen then and that's when you became an adult."

"Yeah KP it's thirteen for boys and twelve for girls it sorta coincides with going through puberty, but you have to consciously make the choice to covert. I can't do that for you, but I can welcome you to my family even though I'm not the head of my house.", Ron explained.

"Thank you honey, I'm not sure I want to convert and I'm happy that you're not forcing something on me."

"KP, I would never force anything on you I promise. From now on I'll explain everything if you want."

"Ronnie thank you so much, I mean we sorta bonded anyway….I mean the next step…."

"Yeah KP, the next step."

"Uh do you want to make it official?", Kim asked as Ron sank down to his knees at her side and began to put her shoes back on her.

"I thought we already had with our necklaces."

"Yeah, but not everyone recognizes the significance of the necklaces.", she informed her guy.

"I'd like that, but I still think we need to take it slow."

"Why?"

"Your Daddy…I think it's best if he gets used to us being together a little at a time. My parents would be a little put out if I got another hands on with the controls of one of his rockets….from inside the capsule."

This time the red head blushed as Ron continued, "They might leave me alone a lot, but I don't think they want _that_ much distance between us."

"So you don't want to explore the Kuiper Belt where Dad has threatened to send you a few times?", Kim giggled.

Sigh, "Not really…not by myself anyway, and Rufus gets cold easily."

"Don't worry honey you won't and if he doesn't get us back soon enough he'd never see his grandchildren… 'cause I'll be right alongside for the ride."

"You have ways of motivating people KP; here let me finish getting your shoes on you. I have to get you home."

"Honey, are you going to feed Rufus?"

"Yeah I'll take him with me and get him something from Bueno Nacho while we're out. He can use some exercise."

"So you are going out for a walk?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad aren't home and I checked with Felix and he and Zita went out to a movie….she can get them in free you know. I really don't want to bother anyone else.", Ron replied not telling her that he had a few hours of training in Upperton.

"I didn't know that, but I knew you spent a lot of money on movies just to get her attention."

"I was a clumsy oaf back then; come to think of it not much has changed except my luck."

"My luck has changed too, Ronnie I'm the luckiest girl in Middleton."

Ron got up from the floor now that he had finished with his girlfriend's shoes. He took Rufus and placed the still sleeping mole rat into his pocket then offered a hand to Kim.

"Ronnie you know I don't need help all the time….."

"I know KP, but it lets me show that my manners are getting better and…..and it shows to everyone that I love you."

Kim stepped up to her boyfriend and hugged him then she whispered, "You are the best thing that ever happened to Kim Possible, never forget that."

"Y…..yeah KP.", Ron stuttered, "I'll remember it till my dying day. Come on I have to take this stuff upstairs execpt for the towels. Then we can go."

Ron returned the oil to the closet where he got it after he poured the water out of the pan and placed it in the sink to go in the dishwasher. Kim was right behind him as he made for the front door. Just as he was about to open it he felt two arms wrap around his body and his girlfriend glomp onto his back.

Kim pulled herself up on her toes and whispered in Ron's ear knowing he had kept something back from her, "I know that there was more behind that 'foot massage' today and I want you to tell me some day Ronnie, but I'm happy with it for now."

"I promise in time you will know everything that I know.", Ron turned around in Kim's grasp and hugged her crushing Kim into his chest and picking her up off the floor.

The red head responded by tilting her head to the side and kissing Ron fully on the mouth. They stayed just like that for over a minute until they ran out of breath. As Kim drew back a small smile crossed her lips, "We'll have to remember that one for when the Rabbi says 'You may kiss your bride, Ronald.'"

"Yeah I guess, I'd better get you home or you're gonna miss out on Cousin Larry night and Mister Doctor Pea is gonna have a conversation with your goofy boyfriend about keeping you away.", Ron mock warned not really afraid of the rocket scientist.

"Ronnie Daddy hasn't said anything in a week, maybe he's getting comfortable with us."

"Yeah maybe KP, but I need to get you home.", Ron led her out through the front door then locked it behind him.

The red headed cheerleader slash world famous heroine quickly intermeshed her fingers from her left hand into Ron's right, "I sooo love you Ronnie."

"I soooo love you Kimmie.", Ron replied happily as they walked to the Possible home.

X

It took only a few minutes before the couple made it to the Possible house where the family was already outside and ready to get in the minivan. "Hey I guess we got good timing.", Ron called out and waved to his hopeful future in-laws, "KP told me you guys have a night playing games and stuff with Cousin Larry tonight."

"Ronald you could come too you know.", Anne offered.

"Nah, thanks anyway Misses Doctor Pea. Kim told me that this was sorta a family thing and Mister Doctor Pea reminded me that I'm really _not_ a Possible am I?", Ron countered tossing the words back at Kim's Dad, then adding, but not revealing of the significance of what they had just got finished doing, "Of course that might change after a couple years of college."

Ron knew his comments were heard and understood when I saw the rocket scientist stiffen a bit then relax. He also noted that Anne and Kim both smiled. The twins he could see couldn't care less. Then the blond teen continued, "You guys have a good time tonight. I'll see ya at school in the morning KP."

He turned to leave.

"Ronnie, come by and I'll walk to school early with you too….uh there's some things I want to go over for the dance on Friday after the game.", Kim told him as she got into the vehicle after the Tweebs.

X

"That wasn't very nice of Ronald to say that was it?", James frowned as he muttered loudly as he backed out of the driveway since he almost chided Ron for almost being late getting Kim home so that they could go out. The blond teen had also brought something else up that had been a sore point when James snarked on him.

Anne turned to look at her famous husband, "You brought all that on yourself James. It was you that said he wasn't a Possible and reminded him of the fact one other time."

"Well it didn't sound nice coming out of Ronald's mouth…."

Kim was listening to this back and forth, "Daddy how do you think it sounded to Ronnie when it came out of _your_ mouth. You're supposed to have some tact and are a respected adult. I'm surprised he even wants to date me after the way you've treated him over the summer."

"Kimmie-cub, I admit I might have crossed the line a little…."

"A _little _Daddy?", Kim grated out, "You could have easily had Ronnie flown down to Florida, but instead you wanted a family vacation. Since he has been around the house forever, you are more his Father than his own is. Nana wanted to see him and he wanted to see Nana. You deprived your own Mother of the chance to see him. I know for a fact that she wanted to talk to him, she said as much to me. She told me that he is so much like Grandpa Possible. You know _your_ Dad." The younger red head paused for a second as if thinking something over.

"That's it, you're afraid of Ronnie 'cause he's so much like Grandpa. Anyway, I want you to know that in time I plan to make him my husband…."

"Kim and Ron sittin' in a…"

"Tree, ki…ss…ing."

"First comes love…."

Second comes marrig…"

Kim interrupted the obnoxious twins with a warning, "**Tweebs**."

XX

It was just getting twilight when a black van pulled up next to the blond teen as he walked to the park. The door opened and Ron quickly dove inside.

"Hey Master Umestsu, imagine seeing you here.", the blond teen quipped as the mole rat finally woke up, poked his head out of and yawned.

And then to Rufus he laughed as he rubbed his buddy's head, "Its 'bout time you woke up sleepy head."

XX

Three blocks behind the teen a camera recorded what was happening as Ron suddenly disappeared.

XX

"So where's Antubi-san tonight?", Ron inquired from the Master.

"It seems that his 'main squeeze' in Iowa wanted him to take her to dinner."

"Oh he went to Iowa then? Man he must be really enthralled with her…"

"She has been transferred to Denver, so she is much closer now Stoppable-san.", the Weapons Master informed Ron with an amused smile. "He has taken on the responsibility of a 'henpecked' boyfriend."

"Really? WOW!…uh you know Sir that isn't _my entire_ fault. If he had kept his pants up he wouldn't be in that position right now."

"Sensei is aware of what happened, Stoppable-san.", Namoto informed him, then changed subjects, "How are your wounds?"

"Better Sir, but that stuff you guys gave me to drink had a high 'hurl' factor."

"It is to help with healing not to be palatable."

Ron suggested, "You know if you mixed diablo sauce with it you might be able to drink it without almost gagging."

"I will make that known to our people who are responsible for it. Maybe the next time you will find it more to your liking."

"Uh yes Sir, but hopefully there won't be a next time…."

XX

A sweating Chosen One looked at his five opponents (who all held various weapons) and bowed. _(Blind fold him.),_ Sensei ordered from the back of the dojo where he was offering Rufus some sushi.

Once they were sure the barefoot Ron Stoppable couldn't see any more Master Umestsu shouted, _(Begin.)_

The blond American wasn't as he once was. Before he was a clumsy oaf, now he was the epitome of grace as he flowed around the strikes which were aimed to injure him. Once he was slashed on the outside of his left wrist, but Ron Stoppable didn't even feel the cut as he twisted his arm and trapped the sword. Although the sword cut left a bloody wound and almost sliced through some ligaments.

_(Stop. Bow. Thank you my friends.)_, Master Umestsu dismissed the others.

Once they were gone he then went to Ron's side, "Why didn't you just avoid that strike Stoppable-san?"

Ron could now feel the cut, "Yeah I wanted to disarm him and it felt like the fastest and most effective way to do it."

"Ah Stoppable-san,", Sensei finally spoke after watching all the events of Ron's training, "to risk injury to keep an injury or death from one you are protection is a noble course of action. However once you are injured they may be further at risk and then we may lose both the protected and the protector."

"Yes Sir, I understand.", Ron told Sensei as he hung his head having been chastised.

"You are learning young master, please have patience."

The doctor from several days before came back into the dojo and took Ron's arm and began to clean the wound. After a few minutes he began to stitch it up. When he was finished he again produced the mixture Ron had taken the last time.

"Thanks Doc.", Ron told the Asian man who bowed.

Sensei cleared his throat, "How are you feeling now Stoppable-san?"

"That gunk still grosses my out Sensei."

"It has done its job for many years Stoppable-san. I would very much like you to meet someone.", the Master of the Yamanouchi ninja told the teen.

"Sure Sir. Uh who am I going to meet?"

A door to Ron's left opened and a person that the American blond recognized walked through carrying a bundle.

"Yori.", Ron smiled then bowed. Ron looked and his friend Hirotaka also appeared just behind the beautiful Japanese girl.

"Ron-san,", Yori started, "It is good to see you again. I see you are honorably expanding your skills. But I am not here to compliment you on your achievements; I am here to introduce you to someone very important to you. Ron Stoppable this is Hanna Stoppable, your new Sister. Would you like to say hi to her?"

"My _sister_?", Ron asked in awe knowing that his Mom and Dad were supposed to pick up at child from an adoption agency over the weekend, "Hanna?"

"Yes, Hanna.", Yori smiled, "Would you care to hold her? She is very sweet."

Ron wasn't sure how to handle a baby, but Yori quickly calmed him and placed Hanna in his arms. "Uh how did you guys get her? Mom and Dad were supposed to bring her home this weekend."

"Since you have a history of giving interesting reactions to new situations I decided to have you meet her before anyone else.", Sensei explained, "This way we can keep you calm when experiencing this lovely child for the first time."

Ron froze when Hanna coughed then sneezed. "_What do I do_?", a now terrified Ron panicked.

Yori suggested, "A little more sway in the hips Ron-san. You know I think she likes you."

"She's very pretty for a little intruder.", Ron nuzzled her face, then froze.

"How can you tell? I mean that she likes me?" At that moment a tiny hand reached and grabbed his lower lip and began to pull at it.

Yori held out her hands and took the baby from Ron, "Sit down Ron-san, you are too nervous."

Once Ron had done as Yori requested and sat next to Sensei on the floor Yori leaned over and gave the child back to Ron.

For once the blond teen was more interested in something or someone else he had just met. As the raven haired baby smiled Ron knew right then that he had another woman vying for his heart.

XXXXX  
>So Ron meets his sister in a little different way. Yippie!<p>

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade and all the other 'canon' characters belong to Mark and Bob as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear 73. Heck we don't even make any cash off this little hobby of ours.

Levi2000a1, Mahler Avatar, The Real Sidekick and several other authors have updated. Give them a read and send them a line.

Oh eventually I will not be able to update every week. I work seven days a week and I am writing to majors. A chapter of each one takes me about two weeks to get done and I don't want to hold back on 'SC'.

We'll see ya down the road.

St-103


	53. Chapter 53

OK nobody asked the obvious question that being why introduce Ron to Hanna before the 'rents meet her? Easy, I didn't like seeing Ron as a screwed up kid this time. I've spent a good portion of a year trying to make Ron Stoppable more confidant with the ninja training and now football. Now if you think about it Ron has accomplished quite a bit in his first seventeen years. He had a hit song, won a talent contest. Got Mystical Monkey Powers from four statues and invented a food item which got him ninety-nine million bucks…oh and he is the best friend and now boyfriend of a world saving heroine and has his own personal enemies who want to kill him. Why should he freak out over a baby and being a big brother? I sure hope I made my point! I wonder if any of the rest of us could do half as well as he does.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved or followed 'TH' Book 1', I made a command decision the other day and decided that book 1 will end during Ron's Christmas trip to Yamanouchi. Why? 'Cause I want to, also it breaks it up a little better so we don't have one part of the tale going almost a million words and it will allow me to change the pace since I have about ninety-five percent of the characters in place through graduation. Book 2 will end about 2 or 3 days after graduation. Book 3 will take over from there.

I already brought up the favs and stuff, but I really want you to know I enjoy the reviewers. So much so I note them in the heading; CB73, yeah lots of plans we'll have to see which ones work out. Ceremony _what _ceremony? LOL. Uberscribbler, yeah sloppy real sloppy. As for how it shakes out…..mannnn I wish I knew. Levi2000a1, the red headed Possibles hope that James has changed his ways but sometimes even with a mule you have to hit him in the head with a 2X4 to remind them! Jimmy1201, Hanna be here I mean I thought at least you would have asked the question above. I mean here I buy the best food, send you to the best schools, buy the best clothes and what do you do…chew on the covers of the books. LOL. But really thanks and you are on top more than you know.

Anon (you gotta get an account!), Yes Ronnie and Kimmie are so cute together. Now you haven't read my one shot 'Fever And Chills' have you? That's part of the 'Once Again' ARC and gives you an idea of just how cute and cuddly I am. AJW1970, Pbow, there has been some activity and it's starting again soon. I mean we have some things going on and one of them happens in the chapter I am writing at the moment. Greenjolt, I wanted Ron to show how proud he was of Kim, but there is one thing…he always slouched around her. (See Specter666's 'The Lecture' it explains it in further detail. At this point Ron does have a semi bad feeling about 'Eric' although he doesn't know why. And Roachie..yeah he was a good one.

Temporaryinsanity91, the ritual…hummmm well there is this thing you see….so anyway Ron got a little ahead of himself and there is a reason I did this, but you'll have to wait until Ron returns from Yamanouchi one last time. Oh the yes _dear stuff_…..being married to the same woman 35 years and dating her for three years before that gets you into a certain mindset. Angelus-alvus, you forget Shego tried to fry Ron's heart and got hurt while doing it. How did that come about?

So thanks for all the reviews and even more thanks to Cajunbear73, he has helped me out for four years….this guy deserves reviewer of the year!

Anyway let's see what happens next.

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 53

_Upperton, Colorado:_

"Sensei, how do you do it?", Ron asked the Master of the Yamanouchi ninja once Yori had taken the child away for another feeding.

"I do not understand Stoppable-san."

"Sensei, I mean, how do you take care of a child like Hanna? She is so sweet."

"Ah Stoppable-san there _is_ a learning curve in the art of raising a child especially one as feisty as Hanna. Of that there is no doubt, but after mastering the techniques that you have over the summer this should be little problem; the real difficult part is keeping up a façade of appearing hapless as well as clueless. Women have been having babies longer than I have been alive and they will continue to do so long after I am dead."

"So you're not worried that I might hurt her?"

"I highly doubt that you are capable of such a feat my young friend. Babies are very durable, you will be more cautious than you will need to be. She will let you know if she wants something…or if you annoy her."

"How will I….."

"She has very good lungs Stoppable-san I do not think even you can sleep through one of her crying bouts."

"Ah Sensei, uh how would you know?"

For once Sensei smiled, "All the women of my family have been known to get attention this way at one time or another."

"Uh, all the women of your family? Sensei, are you trying to tell me something?", Ron inquired slightly confused.

"This is a secret which you should keep to yourself. Hanna's Mother and Father were part of my family; Yorishi-kun was her Sister. The parents were killed in an automobile accident.", the white haired master informed his protégée.

"I am sorry Sir, but why isn't your family raising her?"

"Thank you my friend. When I heard that your parents wanted to adopt a child….we had this sweet child who deserved a family and I realized there would be nothing more honorable for my family than to let your family raise a member of my family. After all they did an amazing job with you. There are some very good reasons as to why I am allowing your Mother and Father to raise this child."

"Sir?"

"As I have stated they have done such a good job with you.", he replied not wanting to let Ron know at the moment that he had several other excellent reasons for his decision.

"Sir it would be my honor to help raise the child. I will try to care for her as her parents would have."

"Thank you my friend and your family honors me and my family by taking on the responsibility of Hanna's upbringing. Please do not reveal our secret to her until she is old enough to understand that she knows who we are…..and knows how to keep a secret."

"Yes Sir, I will protect her as I am able."

"Ah Stoppable-san it is how I have foreseen you will be as a Father to this child and in time she will be an honored member of her society. This will be good practice for you to learn when Kim-san and you decide to start a family."

"A family….ah Sir it is much too soon to be thinking of that, but thank you for entrusting her to my family to raise. I will attempt to teach her as much as I am able.", Ron promised though a little out of sorts knowing that his girlfriend might be thinking the same way.

"I am sure you will, do you wish to tuck her into bed? I would think that you will want her to know that you are fond of her….she does grow on you doesn't she?"

"Yes Sir, but I am at a quandary here.", Ron stopped and looked at Sensei, "Should I tell Mom and Dad who she really is?"

"I would not do so Ron-san. There are things about this child which I cannot reveal to you yet, if certain things come to pass she may well be the only one who can save the world from disaster."

"I understand; Yamanouchi secret. (Sensei nodded) I have one more question; why are you giving her to us to raise and not others who are in Japan?", Ron pushed this point.

Sensei stopped and relented then became very serious, "There is a threat made by a dark force that is looming over all of us in my home country. I wish to protect the child and give her a happy home."

"But wouldn't she be safer at Yamanouchi?"

"I do not think so, before your Christmas I must re-deploy most of my assets to combat this old threat, there will only be a few teachers there for your visit. Hanna is much safer here with you than with me. That is one of the reasons you are being trained so fast and so harshly. I truly need you to protect my Granddaughter for me."

Ron frowned at this information, "Ah I understand…On my honor Master I will protect her with my own life."

"I know you will Ron-san, now let us go and tuck her into her bed."

X

Ron watched the old Master as he touched the baby's head softly as he spoke in English, "Good night little one, and sleep well."

The blond American teen leaned over the rail of her crib and kissed her hand, "Good night Hanna. I will be there for you."

After they exited the child's room Ron let out a huge gasp. "Man.", he whispered, "That was a rush. What did Rufus think of her?"

Sensei smirked, "He is still in there with Yori-kun, I think when Hanna comes home with your parents I do not think you'll be taking him to school anymore."

"Yeah maybe no more missions for him, too. But you know he usually gripes when there is something new. He's got a little Sister now….well in a couple of days, he seems to be happy."

"Yes in a few days. You had better change it is getting late Ron-san. I will send Hirotaka-san in to retrieve our friend before you go home."

"Sir KP has always wanted a Sister…her brothers drive her crazy."

Sensei chuckled, "Younger Brothers tend to do that to older Sisters Ron-san it is one of the mysteries of the world. Now Kim-san will be able to be a Sister to a girl. That should make the bond that you share even stronger."

The blond teen smiled, "I know I can't tell KP, but I just know that she is going to be happy."

"It appears so Ron-san, now you must dress you _are_ out late tonight and need your sleep too."

X

"Well Rufus, what do you think?", Ron asked his rodent buddy as he was carrying Rufus home after being dropped off by the van. Now they were headed to pick up a late night snack at Bueno Nacho.

"Hnk baby.", the pink mole rat excitedly chittered.

"You know you have to keep your big mouth shut about where she came from don't you?"

"Hnk yeah. No Mom no Dad. Zip it."

"Yeah zip it, Yamanouchi secret you know. Do you want to come back with me tomorrow?"

"Hnk yeah…baby."

"Good at least something has you motivated now. You know KP has mentioned getting married to me, do you think we're doing right thing?"

"Hnk yeah, kissy face. No yuck."

"Yeah no yuck so I guess you approve (the mole rat nodded). You didn't even twitch when KP kissed your head tonight you know.", Ron informed the now wide awake rodent who was getting goofy a smile on his face which began to rival one of Ron's.

"KP kiss?", Rufus turned a deeper pink, "Mom?"

"Yeah Mom. You'd sleep through an atomic bomb buddy. Yeah she kissed you right on the head, between your little naked ears." If anything Rufus turned redder, "Hey if you're thinking about hitting on my girlfriend I want you to know I have mad kung fu skills."

Rufus jumped off Ron's shoulder and assumed a martial arts stance. "Oh I'm so afraid of the Kung Fu Master, please someone save me.", Ron laughed as he continued walking towards the Bueno Nacho.

A half hour later they arrived at the Stoppable home when Ron heard the phone ring. Hurrying inside Ron picked up the phone, "Stoppable's, Ron here."

"Hi Ron, I just got home from dropping Zita off at home do you have time to talk?", Felix's voice asked from the handset.

"Yeah Wheels, let me go into the kitchen and get out a plate for Rufus though while we're talking. Anyway how were the movies tonight?", Ron asked in turn as he carried the phone into the kitchen with the bag of Tex-Mex goodies.

"Uh not bad Ron, ah I have a question since you're like a man of the world….", the wheelchair bound young man asked his friend.

"_Me_? Uh, Felix buddy you do know who you're talking to right now?", Ron pointed out putting the handset between his ear and his shoulder so that he could use both hands while placing all of the food on the plate for the mole rat, "This is Ron Stoppable the most clueless guy in Colorado. Now what do you want?"

"I uh, well Zita and me we ah…."

"Buddy spit it out will you? It's getting late and I have to grab a shower yet and call KP."

"Oh Kay Ron, Zita and I have decided to go steady! Are you satisfied?"

Ron chuckled, "No, I won't be satisfied till your little girlfriend is walking down the aisle to you buddy."

"Why's that?"

"Mostly 'cause Kim's still a little nervous about her for some reason, but congratulations. I'm happy for you guys."

"According to 'Ita' you are off the market now. And I bet that little red head is happy about what some of the girls at the school have been talking about."

"Felix what are you talking about?", a now questioning Ron inquired from his friend.

"In case you haven't noticed, your name is on the ballot for King of Homecoming."

"Huh? Wheels have you been drinking? I'm not popular….didn't you see the tag Roachwaller made up for me? It says 'loser' all over it, there is no way that a guy like me is going to stand in that line of royalty. I'm even less famous than Wilma Joad.", Ron seemed to have an edge to his voice.

"Wilma Joad? Who the heck is Wilma Joad?"

"She's that girl who's always wears blue. Sometimes that's how they refer to her.", Ron explained.

"Oh that's what her name is, I sorta wondered about that, not many people talk to her."

"Yeah her brother used to go to Middleton a few years before we were freshmen…..what was his name….oh yeah Tom."

"Never heard of him Ron, it was before I moved here. When did the family move back then?"

"They never left, Tom Joad was transferred against his will from what I was told, it's one of those dirty little secrets around here.", Ron informed his friend, "Something about him disappearing like a ghost, some of the bottom feeders still talk about him like he's a hero who's gonna save their asses."

Felix looked at the phone, a little confused not having heard of this guy before, "Huh, how did they transfer him to another school in _another_ district when his family lived in _this_ school district?"

"Wheels buddy, this is just a rumor….but I heard that he asked Connie Rockwaller out on a date and her old man had him moved somewhere after some men beat the snot outta him and put him in the hospital for most of a week. He's one of the reasons that I got a little worried when Bonnie mentioned that I should go somewhere where I'm more….somewhere where I _belonged_ instead of Middleton.", Ron stated as his emotions began to rise, "They dropped him off at the ER over in East Midland, he was a mess. I heard he went to school there for a while and then left."

Felix commented, "Wow, really? I should look this up and we should make Kim aware of it."

"Yeah it happens Wheels and leave Kim out of it, she doesn't believe things like this can happen in America today, but they do well in Middleton, Colorado anyway. If I had to leave like that Joad guy then there might not be anyone to keep KP safe except for you and I don't think you wanna learn karate at this late date, there is no way you could get good enough fast enough since you can't even walk let alone kick some bad guy in the face…... You know she's more fragile than most people know. If it wasn't for her being here in Middleton I wouldn't give a rat's ass. And that Barkin creep, my personal tormentor, could kiss the center of my skinny red…."

"Uh Ron maybe you'd better calm down before you blow out a head gasket like Barkin does.", the wheelchair bound teen told his friend since he had seen with his own eyes what Ron could do if he got upset.

"Oh, sorry Felix. Hey congrats with Zita man, you picked a great girl. I'm glad someone makes her happy."

"Thanks Ron, I'll talk to you later, g'night."

"Yeah to you to buddy, I do have to hit the hay. Remember not to mention anything to KP about the Joad guy or tell her anything about that other stuff….she really doesn't know all of the truth.", Ron replied as Rufus jumped out of the pile of nachos and dove back into them like an Olympic Diver_. 'The little guy enjoys his food more than anyone else I know.', _the blond mused as he watched for a moment.

The blond checked one last time to make sure that his mole rat buddy was entertaining himself and then headed downstairs to take a much needed shower. After scrubbing all the sweat and baby vomit (he helped feed Hanna and she nailed him on the first go round.) off him Ron then donned a pair of gym shorts and a tee shirt and climbed the stairs to clean up any mess that Rufus had made. Though it was fairly late, Ron still pulled out his Kimmunicator and punched the connect button knowing that Wade didn't really ever sleep. The blond teen knew that if he didn't at least say 'good night' to Kim he would hear about it in the morning.

"Hey Ron what up?", Wade asked as he appeared.

Ron replied to his friend slash tech guru, "You know I was in Upperton again tonight, ah did KP have a good night out with her family?"

"Yeah Ron she seemed to, I have her chip on right now and she's awake and relaxing. Oh just for the record I think you might have sealed the deal tonight with her.", the African-American genius informed the blond running back slash boyfriend and mission partner of Kim Possible, "When she figures out you anointed her and what it really means….well we knew you guys were in it for the long haul, but I think that the two of you might have set a record."

"I didn't do it to seal any deal Wade, if that happens it happens….errr now can you connect me to her if she isn't talking to anyone else right now?", Ron inquired knowing that he couldn't do everything that the old ways specified to win her hand in the traditional way.

"Sure Ron, give me a minute to make sure she's presentable."

"Thanks Wade, you take care of her better than I can."

"I think she'd argue that point Ron, but anyway here she is.", Wade faded out.

Yawn, "Hey Ronnie, I love you.", Kim tried to stifle another yawn as her image appeared on Ron's Kimmunicator.

"You sound tired; did you guys have fun tonight?"

Kim responded, "Yeah some, we finally got Cousin Larry out of his room and away from his 'action' figures and got him to play a board game for a change. He wondered where you were."

"Well it seems like it took a little out of you…."

"Not really, the argument with Mister Barkin and then school and cheer practice after school took their toll. But I would have been fine except that foot massage you gave me relaxed me so much I almost fell asleep….well I did then the Tweebs put ice down my shirt. They said they were freezing out the cooties."

"Hee-hee KP we can always count on your brothers to keep us on our toes….."

"They can stay away from my feet Ronnie, the only one I want around mine is you and your massages.", Kim sighed, "I really like what you did tonight, somehow I think there is some sort of meaning behind all that."

Ron decided to redirect his girlfriend with, "Kimberly you should get some sleep, you're getting punchy, and there wasn't anything weird going on….I promise. I'll see you before first hour."

"I love you Ronnie g'night."

"Oh honey, do you think I could make dinner for you all tomorrow after practice, I mean I'll provide the food and drinks and let your Mom have the night off so that she can spend some time relaxing with her family."

"I thought they were just going to order out, but one of your dinners is always better, I'll ask before I go to bed."

"I love you too KP thanks for letting me do this, good night."

XX

"I'm telling you we can take them right now.",

"Can you give me positive proof that you will only use two rounds to accomplish this task?"

"Yes….well no, not yet. I need to get some special ammunition and take some practice shots with it to gauge how it handles in the air here."

"Then unless you can guarantee me one hundred percent success do not take the shots. That is an order.", the handsome, _seemingly_ raven haired teen told Neil Barter over the radio that they had been speaking to each other on.

"Sir I have a sixty percent chance with the boy. I have my crosshairs on him right now and I can put it right behind his ear. You wanted him out of the way so that you could do your alternate plan.", Barter reminded the head of this whole operation, "He is in the kitchen right now, and if I take him out it will send a message to the girl and the Police Agency that no one is safe and heroes make real good targets."

"Listen if you miss it will be doubly hard to get a second chance, our clients have tried numerous times to terminate this clown and something always happens. No….stand down and just watch. I want a full written report tomorrow afternoon.", Hans ordered wondering if he was going to have trouble with this 'new guy' he had brought on board when he began to assemble the team again.

"I understand, I won't take the shot."

"Good now go back to your watch."

With a sigh the Irishman ejected the round from the chamber of his very modified Remington 700 and continued to watch through the scope. Neil Barter knew he was going to have to show the other men in this group that even though he was a 'new' body he could make a serious contribution to the team.

XXX

_Middleton High School the next morning:_

The blond running back was getting ready to shut his locker when two strong arms wrapped around his chest from behind and glomped on to him.

"Hey KP.", Ron turned his head instantly recognizing her perfume.

"No sneaking up on you is there Mister Football Hero?"

"Miss Perfect All American Girl needs someone with someone with badical skills to assist her when she takes down the bad guys, and I'm all about helping her out 'cause she pays her help with kisses.", Ron snickered as Kim released her grip just a little dazed as she thought to herself after feeling tight chest muscles through his hockey jersey.

'_Wow football has been good to Ronnie. I almost wish that he tried out last year.', _then she thought on_, 'But then I wasn't ready for the 'Out there….In here'. I could have screwed it up big time…..No it's better this way. And I have my hooks in him too deep for him to go anywhere.', _Kim frowned to herselfknowing that the girls at Middleton could stampede her away from her boy_, 'And no girl had better try to stop me either.'_

Ron could tell that Kim was off somewhere thinking to herself so he decided to make her check back in with the rest of human kind, "Uh KP are you all right? You sorta spaced out there a bit."

Kim quickly brought herself back to reality, "Huh, oh sure Ron….I was just thinking about what I wanted to wear to the dance after the game. Do you have any suggestions?"

"KP we're going right from the game and change, so you'll be in your cheer uniform like the rest of the cheerleaders and the Mad Dogettes and the marching band. Anyway, you look_ hot _in that short, short skirt. All the guys will be envious of me and my date."

The red head blushed at the compliment, "Thanks Ron I'm glad you finally noticed…and what are the _Mad Dogettes_?"

The blond running back clarified, "I've always noticed you babe even when I didn't say anything…The Pom-Pom squad is the 'Doggets'."

"That's not their name…."

"But that's what the guys on the team call them…and us lower life forms that stalk 'D' hall."

Kim completely released Ron from her grasp as her eyes narrowed, "Now you be nice to them Ronnie, they don't bother you…."

"You don't think so KP? Why don't you pay attention closely when we run across a couple of them? Now I have to admit when they are by themselves they play nice, but not when they're in a herd, the more of them there are….well they seem to grow a set. They are a lot higher on the food chain than I am and make sure I know where my place is when you're not around. So, I can snipe at them if I want for when they work me over. Remember Jody Cravitts is a member of Bon Bon's posse. Anyway dissing them, that's what us lowlifes do for fun."

"Most of those girls are nice and they do a lot of things for the cheerleaders that we don't have time to do."

"KP they _are_ nice to you and the cheerleaders, but they're not nice to the band who they count on to do rips for them. They just tell those guys what they want and expect the band dudes to just drop everything and bow down to them.", Ron explained not revealing that more than a few of them thought the same way about some of the cheerleaders.

Kim took Ron's hand, "I….I wasn't aware of this. Why didn't you tell me, maybe I could have done something…."

"KP you're the head girl, well _I_ think you're the head girl. A lot of the others cater to Bonnie and her minions, but enough of those creeps. I've told you quite a bit about the 'food chain' and it isn't just about the jocks and the cheerleaders cause there are only so many cheerleaders. The girls on the pom-pom squad….hell,", Ron asked as he led Kim to their first class, "have you ever really just looked at them? They just preen around like their stuff doesn't stink. They don't have the athletic moves that you guys on the squad do. Some of the football players even laugh at them…."

The blond teen looked over at his shocked girlfriend as she asked softly, "And what do they think of me?"

Ron began to talk when Kim added as they walked towards their first hour class, "I want the truth."

"KP some of them think we do that stuff just to get our names in the papers, but the rest think you are a down-to-earth girl who they'd love to take home to their parents….those are the ones** I**look out for, 'cause one of these days one of them might try to steal you from me. Anyway, they don't think of you as one of the snobs that rule over the place either….."

"Oh ok, don't worry about them, they'll never even get close.", she said softly with pleading eyes, "uh Ron what do **you** think of me?"

"KP….."

"The truth Ronnie."

"KP…again the truth, we have stated our love for each other already, do you really think that I would follow you around like I do if I didn't love you with all my heart? I'm in too deep to back out now and the simple fact is I **want** to be with you. Sure you have your faults, but you're a great enough person to always try and make yourself better….If I didn't have you now after all we've gone through….I don't know, maybe I'd just fade away into nothingness…..without you I am nothing. With you I can be anything. Kimberly Anne you are everything to me and you have been for years….I am in love with you and I love you both as a friend and as the woman I want to grow old with."

"And you're sure about this Ronnie?"

"Absolutely certain Kim, I want to put a diamond on your left ring finger and be your husband.", Ron admitted and added, _'I want to listen to your heart every night for the rest of my worthless life while I am going to sleep, you are more important to me than you'll ever know.'_

Kim stopped her boyfriend to make sure she had his attention, "And if you do it's going to be there until the day I die."

"KP….darling, thank you so much.", Ron continued as Kim stopped him with a finger over his lips.

Kim suggested as she wondered just how much time she would get in detention if she kissed him out in the hallway in front of all the other students, "How about we talk about it some after school when we're not rushed? After dinner at my house will be just great since you're cooking for the fam tonight."

"Good idea KP, I'll look forward to it. Spending time with you is no waste of time for me.", Ron smiled as he let Kim lead the way into homeroom.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"Ma'am I think it's high time we bring Possible in to investigate the loss of the inducer and the brain tap machine.", Will Du finally admitted to his boss.

"I agree Will those two have more experience with Dementor and the PDVI than we have….and that machine was used on her Father less than six months ago. Team Possible does have a stake in this. Contact their tech guru and set it up."

"Yes Ma'am I'll get right on it."

XXX

_Drakken's Lair:_

"Shego?", the blue scientist called out.

The mint hued villainess walked into the lab and seeing the machine which she didn't even like to be around was on, "Well did you finish Doc?"

"Um yes, but I need a victim….err subject to see if the modifications that I made to it are really going to work."

Shego frowned as she reminded her boss, "You ain't using me blue boy, it's in my contract '_No_ experimenting on the sidekick'. We got that in writing after you put that chip on me."

"Meh, not _you_ Shego you are too important to my plans of world conquest. I need you to persuade someone that it would be in their best interest to help me with this scientific experiment."

"Ok as long as we have that clear between us, do you want to select someone or do it at random?"

"Just grab anyone; I need to make sure this works for our 'clients' to finish this part of our contract."

"When do you need this lab rat?"

"Pick whoever it is sometime tonight and make sure that I have them by morning. You can take the hover car. I am going to bed since I was up all night."

"How are we going to know this person has any information Doc, we have to make sure….do you want the Princess's old man again?"

Drew Lipsky, aka Doctor Drakken, paled thinking of what he had seen in lab rats in the last few days, "Uh no not him, but someone else in the scientific community…sure."

"Well before you hit the sack why don't you pick out some lucky guy and let me know who he is. I mean I don't want to waste my time."

"Meh Shego.", Drakken whined, "I was up all night long."

"I know Doctor Wacko, and I want to make this right so that we only have to do this once. You don't want Kimmie's old man so you have to let me know who you **do** want."

"Right now I'm not sure, I'd better check my catalogue of scientists and see who we can use.", Drew Lipsky mused aloud, "Ah ha, I have it, there is another scientist in town. Err what is his name, ah yes Seth Flanner. He is an astrophysicist and is supposedly doing very cutting edge work with his wife. Now if we had that information from his head and could make any sense of it there could even be a Nobel Prize in it for me." Then the blue mad man chuckled almost insanely as he paused.

"Just think of it Shego, the ultimate theft of a man's thoughts and if I publish before he does, I win and then all of my old college hypocrite friends will have to bow down to me _Doctor _Drakken as their mental superior."

"Sure Doc.", the villainess snarked, "All those applications are looked at by experts, I don't think they are going to award something like that to someone like you I expect that there are others in his field that have an idea of what he has done. You have no background in his; James Possible might be able to pull that one off, but not you. You're too big of a crook. Trying to take over the world with those robots and killing all those people last spring. Be glad if they don't do themselves a favor and resist the temptation to put a bullet between your eyes for even trying something like that."

"Errrrr _Shego_ what have I told you about the hurtful words?", Drakken inquired with his tiny glove covered hands on his hips. (An observer who had no idea of Drakken's past might have wondered which way he swung….of course any blue colored guy with a mullet and a poodle named Commodore Puddles would cause the average guy to already have a real good idea.)

"Just bringing you back to Earth blue boy, I'll grab this Doctor Flanner guy and I'll be back before midnight. Have your little toy ready; with any kind of luck we'll have him back the morning. Boy is he gonna have to come up with a good lie to tell his wife."

"That's Professor Flanner, Shego, I need to tune it into him, every person is a little different you know and so are their brains. So it might take a little longer than you realize."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Doc….what town does this guy live in?"

"Your favorite place in the whole wide world Shego.", the blue villain told her.

"The French Riviera?"

"Uh not quite Shego."

"Tahiti?"

"Uh no.", he commented knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Not Middleton?"

"Welll now that you mentioned….."

The glance that Drew Lipsky got from his sidekick almost made him wince before she even started. "You gotta be kidding me, I'd better get a bonus for this job blue boy….a big one. I thought we decided that we want to stay away from GJ _and_ the Princess for a while. We'll be too close to little Kimmie and her buffoon boyfriend who really _is_ starting to scare me. Once in a while I still have nightmares of him, only lately they've become more realistic. I tried to murder the little snot and I still don't know what happened, but I hurt for a week."

Doctor Drakken didn't want to bring any discussion of Kim Possible's sidekick into this so replied, "Shego, just do the job, get in and get out. We'll test the machine on Flanner and get him back on the street before anyone is wiser…." The mad blue scientist started to chuckle, "and I think I know just where to leave him when we are finished."

XXX

_The Ranch:_

The three marksmen were going over the placement of their last shots as Randy Prose graded them, "Neil your shot pattern is not tight enough. You have to do more; I thought that you wore a Ghillie Suit when you were in?"

"I did wear one, you got a copy of my records at least the unclassified ones.", Barter replied a little annoyed with the insinuation.

Randy frowned, "Well your scores don't reflect your supposed talent. We are professionals here; you are being paid well for the amount of work that you are to perform."

"They'll get better after I get more acclimated to the weapon."

"Just to let you know, Otto isn't very happy with your performance at the moment, you need to step up and make your scores better."

XXX

_Middleton High:_

Kim and Ron were at their lockers getting the needed books for the afternoon classes when Kim's Kimmunicator sounded off with its distinctive tone. The red headed leader of Team Possible whipped out the device and pushed the 'connect' button as Ron shut his locker and walked the few feet over to see what was going on.

"Hey Kim I have a mission for you guys if you're up to it?", the genius informed them as his image appeared on her device.

"When do they need us?"

"After your dinner tonight and you don't need mission clothes, it's just to investigate a theft."

Kim glanced over her shoulder at Ron (who nodded yes), "Sure Wade, can you have our ride at my house by about seven thirty?"

"Great, do you want to know what you're going to be looking at?"

Ron spoke up, "Yeah Wade, we're not going to look into somebody stealing costume jewelry from one of the 'Pretty Boy Bands' are we?"

Kim had the decency to blush from the memory of her time as a 'fangirl'.

Wade told the blond teen, "No Ron, but GJ had a theft last night and they want you to confirm their suspicions."

"What got taken?", Kim decided to keep control of this little briefing.

"Sigh, the PDVI and Drakken's brain tap machine."

"**WHAT**?", the red head hissed loud enough to be heard by passing students in the hallway, "Both of those things?"

Wade kept typing, "Yeah Kim, according to GJ, both are missing and Shego might have been involved. You should get on sight and take some readings for me like we have in the past."

"Yeah make sure you give us a heads up when the ride is on the way. I talk to you later Wade.", Kim told her tech guy.

"KP are you gonna be alright?", Ron asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that thing at Drakken used on Dad really did mess him up."

"Is it still bothering him KP?"

"Sigh, yeah he feels like he lost something….he thought science was to benefit people, this was his first experience with a bad guy twisting science to do something bad. He knew it might happen, but he got a firsthand look at it. He wasn't right for a few days afterward.", Kim explained.

"Yeah I guess that might mess him up some, KP. Come on we'd better get to our classes before the bell rings.", Ron warned, "We sure don't want to give Mister B any more ammunition, especially after the last session….."

"Yeah."

XX

_Cheerleader Practice three hours later:_

The canned music blasted through the gym as the girls gyrated and spun as they tried to push each other to excel.

"GOOO Mad Dogs.", they yelled shaking their pom-poms as the squad ended their routine.

A stoked Kim Possible called out, "That's a wrap, now make sure you take a warm bath tonight to relieve your aching muscles, I think everyone including the Tweeb…..I mean the Pound Puppies are going to pay a little for these workouts."

XX

_The football practice field:_

"OK guys one more time through the Pig Iron set.", Dave told the heavily sweating members of the offense making sure that several members of the defense stood between them and the offices so no one would see what they were working on.

"Ready break."

"**Break**.", the offense replied as they clapped their hands once.

XX

_Outside the gym locker rooms:_

Kim was waiting for her guy and with a smile as she walked over to him as he exited the 'boy's' door, "Hi honey." The red head gave him a quick hug and then turned and slipped her arm through his.

"How did your practice go KP?"

"Pretty good Ronnie, if we have one more like this one we'll be really ready to strut our stuff on Friday.", Kim replied.

"Yeah we're about in the same boat though it's going to be a tough game, but I still wanna show you the love….remember a touchdown for every month."

"Honey you don't have to do that….."

"Yeah I do. Now we have to stop at the market, I need to get stuff for dinner. It'll only take a few minutes, I want everything fresh."

"What are we having tonight Ronnie?"

"My special veal parmesan that Pace's now has the recipe for."

"No wonder it tasted familiar. I wonder what Mom and Dad are gonna say, they both love it."

"As long as nobody knows that the 'Loser of Middleton' made it everyone will like it and keep eating it.", the blond smiled as the couple walked out of the school and towards the parking lot.

XX

_The Possible Home:_

"Hey Misses P how was your day?", Ron asked from the kitchen as he tossed the Italian salad while Kim added the dressing.

"Three procedures but at least they were short ones. What are we having tonight Ronald?"

"A nice Italian meal, veal parmesan with spaghetti and vegetables, garlic toast and the salad.", Kim's boyfriend informed the world famous brain surgeon.

"Kimmie where are the twins?"

"They're in the garage working on something."

"Good they'll stay out of trouble that way. Your Father should be home in about fifteen minutes, he had an easy day at the Space Center.", Anne informed the couple.

Ten minutes later James Possible entered his home. "Hi honey.", James told Kim as he came into the kitchen where Ron was checking on veal which was in the oven.

The younger red head responded, "Hi Daddy, Mom's upstairs. She'll be down in a minute."

"Good Kimmie-cub, uh hello Ronald."

"Hey Mister Pea, how have you been doing?"

"I have been well Ronald, your Mother and Father?"

"Everything is fine at the Stoppable abode Sir, in about ten minutes everything will be ready. Would you care for some sparkling grape juice….I'd offer wine, but I really can't do that for another few years."

With a slight frown he replied, "Sure Ronald, why don't we sit down at the kitchen table so you can keep an eye on our dinner?"

"Uh yes Sir, ah KP would you like to get your Mom please?"

"Ron?"

"Please?"

"Sure honey."

Anne and Kim both entered the kitchen a couple of minutes later. Ron uncorked the grape juice and filled four glasses, "I propose a toast to Doctor Anne Possible on her upcoming training."

After they all took a sip Anne inquired, "Ronald what brought that on?"

"Well Ma'am I thought that you might deserve it, you know KP and I are getting older and in less than a year she'll be off at college…"

Kim didn't know where this was going and decided to clarify something right off the bat, "_We'll_ be off to college honey."

"Well yeah….I guess."

The younger red head continued, "And we'll get engaged and probably married too…."

At this James Possible visibly paled.

"Maybe so Kimberly Anne, but we have a long path to travel yet before your Dad lets me ask so we have to be patient."

James looked at his daughter and her usually, in his mind, goofy friend, "You haven't done….(he cleared his throat) anything yet have you?"

"Not yet Daddy, but you never know when we're gonna take that step…."

James Possible's color returned a little as Ron added, "Sir…Kimberly wants for us to marry sometime in the future and I want you to know that if she still does then I want it too as long as we wait for a while. I know I'm not quite ready for the responsibilities of being the head of a family yet, but I am trying to do my best so that I can be a good son-in-law for you and Misses Pea to be proud of….(Ron noticed the patriarch of the Possible household still more ashen then he should have been and suggested), "Sir take a sip of the grape juice it is _very_ good."

"Huh? Oh, thank you Ronald.", he replied taking a sip not knowing that he had taken wine with Kim's beau who had already sipped his juice while stating his intentions for Kim.

"I think that our_ Vort_ is still a ways in the future yet Sir. That is if you think it's proper."

A slightly confused James Possible nodded not understanding (though his 'Daddy Radar' was sounding off) what Ron was implying, "I suppose you are right Ronald, what do you think we should do?"

"Maybe a few years would be proper and allow me to get on my feet financially; maybe the _kiddushin_ could happen then."

Anne was watching the back and forth wondering what was happening with a growing smile and a twinkle in her eyes….the beautiful surgeon decided to keep her husband sidetracked knowing that she was going to look up some words on the internet later in the evening, "Uh James I think dinner is about ready….don't you agree with everything Ronald has said?"

"Uh yes, yes…I suppose we'd better eat."

Kim also wondered what had happened, but had an idea so she further misdirected her Dad, "Daddy we **do** need to eat, we have a mission tonight to investigate some stolen equipment from a GJ site."

"Uh sure Kimmie-cub, would you tell your brothers that dinner is ready?"

"Sure Daddy….oh and thanks, you've just made me proud of you.", Kim got up and kissed him on the cheek as she recognized one of the words Ron spoke not realizing James Possible just got blindsided by his future son-in-law.

X

"Ronald I have to admit that was a very fine dinner you prepared tonight. I think that you could be a professional chef at some point.", Anne informed the blond teen.

"Oh Ma'am that is the same recipe that Pace's uses, they sorta needed some help and I volunteered a few of my dishes over last spring.", Ron blushed, "But one thing they didn't do was tenderize the veal. Once they started doing that everyone began to order it."

Anne smiled, "Well we've had it before there too and if you can cook that well you can always provide for a family."

"Yes Ma'am that might be a way to pay for my way through college. I haven't really thought out all my plans yet and I want to ask KP now to see what she thinks."

"Ronald you look like you have taken another large step into becoming a man. I am so proud of you.", the auburn haired doctor Possible told him and thought to herself_, 'Maybe sidetrack James some more then I'd better look up those words on the internet and see what they exactly mean, Barb mentioned them once to me.' _

"Thank you Ma'am.", Ron sat much straighter as he glanced down and saw Kim's small hand on his lap.

X

Ron inquired after a very good and filling dinner, "Ma'am would you like for me to clean off the table?"

"No Ronald you have done enough for us with that wonderful meal….thank you. Kimberly told me you are expecting a ride to a mission tonight. Why don't you go and sit outside and wait for it to arrive.", Anne suggested as she hinted to her twins, "I'm sure that I can get the twins to do the dishes tonight…..isn't that right boys?"

"But Mom we were….", Jim Possible started.

"going to work on the new engine….", Tim Possible continued.

"for our rocket, it's going to get twenty miles up…", Jim took over.

"on the first stage. We _are_ trying for a record….", Tim kept going.

"in our science class.", Jim finished.

Ron looked at Kim, "They've been practicing KP."

"They're practicing driving me crazy.", Kim got up and pulled Ron after her to go out in the backyard for some privacy.

"Take care you two.", Anne called as they left the dining room.

"We will Mom. I don't know when we're gonna be back, but I'll have Wade give you a call if we are going past our curfew."

X

Ten minutes later the GJ hover jet landed in front of the house. Team Possible walked around to the front and boarded it. Two minutes after it landed it was taking off again.

XX

"Annie what was the meaning of all those things that Ronald was mentioning before dinner?"

"James, are you sure you want to know what you agreed to?"

"I'm not sure….no I'm better off knowing now than later."

"Alright James, you know that Kimberly is in love with Ronald right?"

"Annie Kimmie-cub _thinks_ she's in love with Ronald.", James corrected.

"James our daughter _believes_ that she's in love with her blond haired best friend. No matter what we say or do that is a fact_ that_ we have to live with so you might as well get used to it.", Anne paused and was not exactly sure about each of those 'words' but decided to give her take on them to James.

"I've been doing some reading, it is traditional for a Jewish man to bring wine to the house of his love and drink with the Father after someone introduces the girl to the boy. He did that tonight. You mentioned something that could be construed as being positive. Two of the words he used when we were drinking the grape juice give a very interesting look into his mind…."

"Huh, what words?"

"There were two of them to be specific Jimmie; Vort which sort of means 'contract' or something very close, and 'kiddushin' which is like giving rings…"

James Possible looked ashen, "**What**?"

"I could be wrong, but I think that's what they mean….and with the non-alcoholic wine you agreed that she would be his wife. I think he used the sparkling grape juice because he's too young to drink."

Cough, cough, "Annie she's too young….."

"She's only a few years younger than your Mother when she and your Father married James, remember that.", Anne decided to point out, "But at least you must approve of the union James. The first thing out of your mouth wasn't 'Kimmie-cub is too good for Ronald'."

"I don't approve Annie…."

Anne snorted, "And you are the one who says Ronald isn't smart enough for Kimmie. He just outsmarted you oh great brainiac, so I would say that in some things he is your equal if not better."

"We need to stop this Annie. He…he…."

"Don't you dare say something bad to him James.", Anne warned, "Now let's go outside and take in what's left of the afternoon sun."

XX

_Aboard the GJ hover jet:_

Kim looked over at her boyfriend, "Ronnie what was all that earlier?"

"Uh KP, remember when you said you loved me and wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well in the old days the suitor brought money and some wine and talked to the Father of the girl."

"Huh?"

"Uh yeah KP, I don't have the money to 'buy' you….but I got most of the rest of it done. We drank wine…well as close to wine as I can since we're still minors and your Dad and I came to an agreement if you are willing.", Ron explained, "Anyway buying people is sorta taboo in America."

"What are we then?"

"Well we aren't 'engaged' yet. That is for later if you still want to, but your Dad didn't say no. Something like this can take a couple of years….that is if we didn't know each other first…."

"So we're like official boyfriend girlfriend then?"

"Yeah, I suggest we stay at this stage until we decide that we are ready for the next step."

Kim reached over and took Ron's overlarge hand and kissed the back of it, "When you are ready, the answer is yes."

"KP I'll keep that in mind, but while I'm not ready for the commitment yet, I'm getting there fast. But I want to wait till we're out of high school; I still need to realize my future and how to make a living supporting the greatest girl in the world."

Kim leaned over and purred, "And you are doing just fine boyfriend."

XX

Wade Load was listening in like always typing and whistling to himself "The Bridal Chorus", by Richard Wagner. _'Stoppable you old dog, I didn't think you had it in you.'_

The African-American genius wondered about the thefts that had been perpetrated on GJ and what they might mean to his two friends and for that matter his Mom and Dad.

X

After the hover jet had landed Kim and Ron each took their Kimmunicators and began to scan around after they had contacted a roving patrol. The Global Justice personnel looked at their IDs and pointed them in the right directions telling them they would notify the site director as soon as possible.

"Uh oh.", Ron hissed, "Hey Wade man, get a full spectrum image analysis of where I'm pointing your doohickey with."

Wade responded, "Ron I'm getting it, it looks like a plasma burn. Trace elements of disturbed material….it looks like someone with the frequency and chemical makeup of Shego's plasma has done this."

"Hey Wade if you can do it without raising any suspicion let Sensei know I'm going to be late tonight."

"Will do."

"Ahh why did you have to bring _him_ into this?"

"Ron I didn't….oh never mind I'll let them know."

"Thanks as KP would say you rock."

"Yeah and so do you after this little surprise to Doctor Possible.", Wade replied.

"Glad you liked it buddy."

XX

Meanwhile Kim was interviewing GJ personnel and came up with the same answer. "So her hands glowed? What color yellow?"

"No Miss Possible it was green. She was wearing a mask too."

"How do you know it was female?"

"Uh the lighting around here isn't that bad, she was built like a brick sh….."

"I uh get the idea, thanks. You can go back to what you were doing."

Kim went in search of the site supervisor knowing that she or he would have taken an inventory by now.

Finally Kim found the forty year old woman. "Agent Sparkstan, I've been asked by your headquarters to take a look at what happened. We've been told two pieces of equipment were stolen. Can you elaborate?"

"Ahh Miss Possible, please call me Shelly. So far two things are missing; Doctor Drakken's 'Brain Tap' machine and the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Both items can cause tremendous damage in the wrong hands."

"Yes Ma'am we've dealt with both. Reports so far are of Shego taking part. What can you tell me?"

"It appeared to be the former member of Team Go, but it could have been an imposter. Your uh sidekick is getting samples at the moment. Hopefully we will know before much longer."

"Did you take any samples Ma'am?"

"Yes our technical staff has already been here. Your readings will be just to confirm what they say in their report."

"Ma'am what _does_ GJ's own people say?"

Sigh "Shego stole both items, but we need independent confirmation to be sure."

At that point Kim's PDA thingie went off. Kim pushed the connect button, "Go Wade."

"It was Shego Kim, Ron found samples and I ran them. What do you want to do?"

"Well this _is_ GJs show, Wade. Would you send the report to Doctor Director please and thank you?"

Kim then turned to the site director, "Ma'am is that good enough? It's a school night for us and tomorrow promises to be a full day."

"Thank you Miss Possible and Mister Dumpable for coming out and giving us that information."

Kim frowned and began a retort when Ron cut her off, "You're welcome Ma'am."

"Ronnnn?"

"Later KP, we wanna get home.", Ron smiled to the woman as he offered his hand.

X

"Ron.", Kim growled lowly, "What was that all about?"

"She said thanks, we said you're welcome."

"They dissed you…."

"So, they _didn't_ diss you KP. When they honor you, they also honor me. I'm good with it."

A half hour later they were landing in front of Kim's house. "Ronnie do you want to come in?"

"Not right now KP, eventually your Dad is gonna figure it out and if I get a good enough head start I might be able to avoid the next launch into orbit.", Ron explained.

"Ronnie, he'll come around and the next thing you know you'll be fishing and golfing with him."

"Yeah I hope, but I think it's more he'll be drowning me with the worms and something tells me that we won't be playing pasture pool together KP, well I gotta head home. I'll see ya after the skull session in the morning."

"Not so fast….Give me a kiss honey.", the lithe red head ordered.

"Yes Ma'am."

Ron made to go, but the little red head wanted the feel of him a little longer yet. Sigh, "Oh Kayy Ronnie, you can go now. Make sure you don't dream of anyone else tonight or I'm gonna be jealous."

Ron half smiled, "If I dreamed of anyone else it would be a nightmare KP."

With a final squeeze she let him go. Ron made a beeline for his house knowing that he had to get there and get his buddy before his Mom or Dad found him out…..it was a good thing he had those badical ninja skills.

In twenty minutes the two agents of Yamanouchi were met by the black van and were whisked away. It was going to be another long night.

XXXXX

Oh this is a note; The Fannies are on again! Two very good writers have taken up the cause, they are Whitem and Slipgate let's hear it for them and good luck guys! Also there have been some new KP writers come along, check out their stuff, Levi2000a1, The Real Sidekick, Temporaryinsanity91 and a whole slew of writers are getting some good tales out there. Read them, if you like the stories give them a heads up.

As I have said before I have decided to change this up a little, but that is to make it work better.

Now for what you have all waited for: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all their canon friends belong to Mark and Bob as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. I mean we not only don't own anything, but we don't even make any cash off our little hobby.

See ya down the road,

ST-103


	54. Chapter 54

Yup Hanna is now in Colorado and very soon she is going in the Stoppable house and then everyone's life is gonna change. But before that happens this is one of those where Barkin proves what kind of guy he is.

Now here is where I say thanks to the readers, followers, favers (is that even a word?) and the reviewers. So here we go; the big prize this week goes to HairyLimey, he gave me a lot of reviews and I thank him for all. Now Hairy there are a lot of things going on right now and you brought up some good points, will Stevie boy get his face smacked around….yeah but you have to wait for it. Angelus-alvus, Kim and Ron do reassure each other. I mean would that ever change? Jimmy1201, yeah Hanna is REAL durable. And Ron is laying ground work.

Pbow, we like nice easy missions there will be enough hard ones later, now don't worry the next game is coming up in….just a minute lemme look….I think it's in chapter 57. Anon, something tells me you like short skirts, mannn I can tell some stories…..but not here. Greenjolt, being scared of something that can turn you into goo is a self-preservation thing I think. And Hans is going to appear soon. As a matter of fact I am SURE that he will be in place before the next game. AJW1970, yeah the bad guys are a bit trigger happy and Ron is smarter than he looks.

Temporaryinsanity91, James has to figure out that Ron is just as devious as he is, maybe Ron will get some respect. Uberscribbler, book 1 is gonna end sooner. Does that make it better? I like the term "it's like watching a train wreck in slow motion. You know it's coming and you don't wanna watch, but you have to." Levi2000a1, I still like Wanda Joad and I have a reason for it. Will I use the idea, not sure at this point. Now Anne had an idea, so she didn't warn James. We'll just have to wait and see.

CB73, oh there are lots of little subplots…..oh everyone should try and remember them all. I'm not sure how much is going to be revealed when, but early on in book 2 it begins to straighten out some.

So thanks everyone, but more thanks to CB there, he's been my beta for years…looooonnnnggg years it seems (probably seems like centuries to him) and I can't tell him how much I appreciate all his work with ST-103 and Bearsent176.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 54

_Middleton High:_

'_Groan what a night. That baby can run circles around me and Sensei. I wonder how women do it? I wonder what they feed her in those bottles?',_ Ron mused to himself after the morning skull session as he opened his locker wondering if his girlfriend was going to ambush him this morning as she had developed a habit for doing lately.

The reason for Ron being late is that immediately the after the six AM session, Dave and Curt wanted a quick meeting with the backs and receivers. At least Ron made it out of _that _meeting on time before first period. Now, the blond was wondering where his sometimes jealous and very nosy girlfriend was since he was later than usual.

Steve Barkin yelled as he passed Ron heading to the homeroom classroom with a determined military cadence, "You better hurry it up Stoppable. You are still on probation for infractions at this fine institution."

The blond semi-hero just gave the school administrator a cold glance as he selected the books for his first several classes and slammed his locker to follow said teacher.

"Yes Sir, but you know we had a second meeting _after _yours.", Ron spoke lowly as he walked to the class that he and Kim shared.

Barkin replied lowly, "Doesn't matter you're not one of the '_anointed'_, move it."

"Yeah I know…."

The blond running back had just entered the room when the bell rang for the start of the day and sat down next to his best friend since pre-k and current girlfriend…..and now something more….a lot more.

Kim stared at her boy wondering what had been keeping him and asked in a low voice, "What happened, you look terrible this morning."

"Couldn't sleep last night KP, I kept dreaming about those little toys GJ lost and what that one did to your Dad.", Ron semi-lied to Kim not revealing that he also had training in Upperton and that left him with only two hours of sleep. After the training and before he returned home he also ended up changing his new baby Sister and feed her too.

"It bothered you a lot more than it bothered me honey…."

"**Alright listen up**.", Steve Barkin brought the class to order silencing the red head in the process and making sure he had _everyone's_ attention.

"**Remember we have a big game this week and the Spirit Dance afterward. The dress code for this occasion is casual; I don't want any of you clowns looking like bums or retards. You**_** will **_**keep the PDA restrictions in mind even though they will be relaxed during the dance or you **_**will**_** be in detention on Monday night. Do I make myself clear…..Stoppable?"**

"Yes _Sir_, _**we**_hear you loud and clear.", Ron moaned knowing that the school administrator was just waiting for him to screw up as he silently thought to himself_, 'We're not deaf you know you stupid pric...'_

"**Good, at least **_**you**_** get something around here.",** Barkin stated flatly, "**I am going to pass out a copy of some bulletins to make sure that you are all aware of the School Board's take on some things that have been brought up at their meetings over the last four months. You are responsible for knowing this backwards and forwards. Remember their word is law. DO. NOT. MESS. THIS. UP. I expect you to each put these papers into the folder that each of you got at the beginning of the school year and I do not expect to find them left on your desks."**

Ron glanced at the first three handouts while more papers were being passed back, "Uh Sir two of these are about members of the staff over stepping their authority, what's going on? I haven't heard anything about this…are you sure it's legit and not somebody's prank?"

"_**What**_? **Let me see that**.", Barkin gasped as he grabbed a set off one student's desk and began to read it intently.

Kim added after she scanned the document in question, "Yes Mister Barkin, it says that all bullying will be reported to the school board's lawyer for possible prosecution either in adult court or juvenile court if it can't be resolved in school by the staff and the victims. It says that there is to be no bullying in the Middleton school system and any staff member that condones it will be reprimanded with possible loss of pay and seniority and if the case is severe enough it might cost someone their job."

"Oh man, there goes the food chain and all the 'D' Hall beatings.", Ron snorted since he knew that three high ranking members of Bonnie's 'elite' were in this class as well as two members who administered their brand of 'justice'. The blond teen glanced around and two of the 'elite' members of Middleton's students read the papers with very wide open eyes obviously not believing what the school board had put out as official procedures.

Kim hissed, "It's about time that out of date system of making kids toe someone's rules be kicked out."

"Yeah I suppose. Something tells me the next month or so might be interesting here in school.", Ron chuckled. Then to Steve Barkin he asked, "I wonder if I can bring all those old ass stompings in 'D' Hall to this lawyer's attention? I still want someone to pay over…"

"Stoppable never mind about that right now, don't you have any homework to do? If not I'm sure there are some toilets that need to be cleaned.", the school administrator grated out not real happy about this development not caring if he interrupted one of the biggest thorns in his side.

"Sir?", Kim read another paper, "Sir, I don't think you can do that to Ron now…uh it says right here there can be no punitive punishment such as mopping the halls, cafeteria kitchen police or cleaning restrooms. This is to be done by paid employees of the school district. It seems that their union has sued the school board and cited several child labor laws. As well as safety training issues."

"Let me see that notice."

"Yes Sir.", Kim handed over the sheet that she had just received and stood then pointed to the passage.

The flat topped vice-principal snatched the paper away from his star student and began to scan it. "Holy hopping pelicans…..errrrrr Renton you're in charge make sure they do their homework.", a now red faced Barkin grated out, "I'll be right back."

"Uh Yesss Sir.", Felix replied wondering what the heck the problem was.

Steve Barkin slammed the class room door and walked quickly to the Principal's Office where several other teachers had just arrived. "Ladies and gentlemen I know that these new rules that you are going to conform to seem to be a little rough on you considering the style that you have been teaching under, but I have been researching what other school districts across the country have been doing and let's face it, we are _lucky_ that there aren't some lawyers filing suits against us and the school board….and _your_ union.", Alice Magrath told the teachers assembled since she had just exited her office and was waiting for the ensuing mob scene.

"Ma'am.", Barkin started, "there are things here that would make it difficult for us to maintain order in class. Quite frankly I think that within a month the students will be rioting in the halls."

"Mister Barkin from the heads up that the school board has given me I'd have to conclude we were heading in that direction anyway. This is not the department of corrections…..it is a school…..a place where children _learn_,", Hippy Alice paused, "and believe it or not the parents of the children here in this school district pay **our** wages. And they have made their demands known to the school board about dismantling this totalitarian environment here at Middleton High. Face it we know there have been various people testifying to the board over the summer and from what I understand this is just the tip of the iceberg so far."

Barkin wasn't ready to let it go, "But Ma'am we will lose what tenuous discipline we have. We'll have to up our security budget to keep from being overrun by some of these thugs…."

"Steven get hold of yourself, what some of us have been doing has gone on long enough. Parents have been complaining and not just to the school board too."

"_Ma'am_?"

"Yes, I have received letters from several news stations as well as the paper and some of our state lawmakers as well as our Congressman. So far the police haven't visited us yet, but with the attention we have been receiving I just don't know how long it's going to be until we get a visit from them too.", she informed Barkin and the others.

"Now please return to your classes, there is nothing you can do right now, but I will have the school district's lawyer come in tomorrow to answer questions. Is that acceptable?"

"Not really Ma'am, speaking for the other teachers and our _responsible_ students I must protest this. These new policies cater to the weak and the troublemakers…"

"_Mister Barkin_, your protest is noted and I will bring it up to the School Board when I talk to their representative later today. There is nothing else you can do, all of you please return to your duties."

"But…."

"_Mister_ Barkin, **please** return to your duties we simply do not have time for this.", the Principal grated out knowing for once she had to step up to her flat topped assistant, "if you do not comply I will be forced to place you on administrative leave. If you _remember_ you are a member of management and are not a Union Employee and you have **no** collective bargaining rights."

Steve Barkin caught a glimpse of the steel behind the woman's face he had thought of for the last five years as being oblivious to everything going on around her. Now he was reconsidering the idea that she was a mental 'lightweight'. "Yes Ma'am."

XX

Felix Renton had rolled his chair up to the front of the class (he had it in manual since he was inside a room). "You heard Mister Barkin.", the teen genius stated, "Just keep it down and work on something. You know as much about what is going on as I do."

The rest of the students opened books and began to work on assignments.

"Ronnie?", Kim whispered, "What do you think is happening here at high school?"

"Hummm I don't know KP, but Mister B seemed a little outta sorts after he read some of that stuff. Maybe we can talk to Tara at lunch; she might know what's going on."

"Yeah."

It was then that the flat topped school administrator reappeared through the door. "Stoppable, outside in the hallway_ now_.", Barkin ordered through clenched teeth. _'I am going to beat this troublemaking punk within an inch of his miserable life.', _the school administrator mused thinking it might be worth having the blond thorn removed from his side forever.

"Sir?"

"Move it Stoppable.", Barkin grated out as he grit his teeth knowing in his mind who had been speaking with the school board and was determined to teach him a lesson.

Ron rolled his eyes wondering what was going on now and replied, "Yes Sir."

One the blond teen followed his nemesis out into the hallway Ron found a meaty hand on his red hockey jersey and a moment later was slammed into the locker lined wall smacking his head hard enough to see stars. "You started all this didn't you Stoppable?", Steve Barkin grated out lowly.

"Sir I don't know what you mean…."

"You stated before that you were going to stop all the 'D' Hall bullying at Middleton. How did you do it? Who did you talk too?", Barkin hissed as he slammed Ron back into the steel lockers with bone rattling force.

Ron, seeing that this was going to get out of hand quickly with the irate teacher, former Marine and super large man, softly reached the offending hand and lightly tapped it causing Steve Barkin's wrist to go numb. Then he told Steve Barkin, "I didn't talk to anyone…._yet_ Sir, but I _might_ change my mind if_ you_ ever touch me again….And that includes my lawyer."

"**Do. Not. Threaten. Me. Stoppable.", **Barkin roared not quite understanding that students inside the classroom could hear his threats.

"Sir, I am **not** threatening you….yet. I am promising you, there is a difference in case you don't know. I am simply reacting to you assaulting me in a public school since you put your hands on my person without my permission. If we were out on the street the cops would bust you without a second thought for how you handled me. Now I don't know what all this is about or anything about the stuff that you passed out this morning and why you are in a huff, just stop taking it out on me.", the blond warned as his brown eyes narrowed.

"Or what?"

"Or you get to see the inside of a court room, complete with a judge and jury and my lawyer. I'm not exactly sure what laws you've broken in the last three minutes, but I'll bet I can find someone who can figure it out.", Ron clarified as he saw Barkin stiffen, "Now do you still want me to play football for you or not. I haven't messed with you for over a year and you are still messing with me…And trust me on this….I am_**sick**_ of it. Remember what happened on the first day of contact…..do you _really_ think that was luck? I told you no one could get me down if I didn't want to go down. And…."

Ron paused to try and regain control then he continued, "What makes you think I _can't_ cause a bunch of mayhem in your little empire?"

"Stoppable…."

"Mister B.", Ron sighed, "All I want to do is get out of high school and go to college with KP, get married and have a gazillion kids. I've been bullied and mistreated here at Middleton for three long years, I've been blown up by crazy villains attempting to take over the world through their various insane schemes, I've been threatened by the goons in 'D' hall and I've been shunned by most of the people here. But right now things are going pretty good for me. I have a girl who loves me for some unfathomable reason and I love her back and we are hoping for a future together. Sure the odds are against us, but they are what they are and I am realistic enough to know that. Now you have crapped all over me and_**made**_ me go out for football and I have no idea why I can do it as well as I can so I am willing to do my part to win games and bring glory to ole Middleton High….."

"Stoppable…."

"Just shut the **fuck** up and listen will you, you asinine jerk?", Ron hissed, "That little red headed cheerleader who everyone looks up to has decided to spend her life with me for _whatever_ reason and as long as she wants it I'm all for it Gawd I'd be insane to screw this up. Now any asshole who gets in the way of Kim Possible's happiness is gonna find out that I'm_ not_ the nicest guy in the world….as a matter of fact I'm an absolute prick when I need to be."

Ron's eyes began to glow, "What I need to do is ask that stupid blue freak we have to fight all the time why we need to have that particular dance. _Anyone_ that hurts that beautiful red head is gonna get hurt by me…a lot. So just get off my back and leave me alone and leave her alone. You do your thing and I'll do mine.", Ron's soft brown eyes which had been glowing slightly suddenly turned icy as he stared **through** Steve Barkin for a moment then he continued,

"Now I _know_ this last three years has all been a **misunderstanding** on my part Sir and I know that it won't happen again….oh and that promise about the 'D' Hall bullies that I made to you…I meant every damned word of it and I don't need a lawyer, the cops, a school board or some hired thugs to do my dirty work for me so someone had better get the word out to them before their friends here in school have to send flowers to their rooms in the hospital. Now just so you know…I did not sic the school board on the staff here at Middleton High, but I have to admit it wasn't a bad idea and I wish that _I_ had come up with it. So go crawl under your rock with the rest of the assholes that you run with. And we'd better get back into class because I'll bet that cell phones are gonna start passing rumors about what we are discussing."

"Are you threatening me and the staff of this illustrious institution of learning?"

The blond teen growled, "Illlust….Sir do you have ears? You have said that you were a Marine, what did that institution stand for, did it stand for picking on the little guy? If you are an alumnus of that glorious agency of good I want you to know there is no way that I would ever join it because you actions of late have given me a distaste of anything you have ever been a member of."

"Don't you dare disrespect the 'Corps'…"

"Me disrespect them? What have you been doing Sir for the last three plus years? Now like I said I am willing to go and workout with the team and do any kind of drill or crawl over rocks, cinders and broken glass. I will carry the water buckets, cheer for any of the guys and encourage them to do the best they can. I am even willing to bleed for them; but I refuse to elevate them over KP and don't even think about asking. As I said before the only reason that I am on the team is for Kim. If you want me to try and run over some goon who's the size of King Kong I will attempt it, I may not like it but I'll try. Sir I don't know why I have to get all upset over this time and time again….football is a game a rough game that is supposed to be fun…fighting those villains is real and it can be deadly. That's why most of GJ's Agents can't get life insurance policies. Football players get insurance as part of their packages. KP and I are considering a future as well in GJ, I am not considering a future in some _game_. So get your head out of your ass before someone cements it there." Ron turned on his heel and headed back into the classroom.

For once in his career Steve Barkin was speechless after the rant by the blond teen and he knew that something had to be done or control of Middleton High was going to the dogs and he knew just who to call and just where to start.

Without a sound Ron, followed by the school administrator, reentered the classroom. The blond teen again took his seat next to his girlfriend and Barkin went to the front. There he turned around, "Stoppable change seats with Waterbottom, you are sitting up front where I can keep an eye on you from now on."

The blond turned and glanced at his girlfriend, then nodded, "Sure Mister **B**."

Then Barkin told the rest of the students, "This is what happens to troublemakers in this school….and Stoppable don't think that you are getting out of cleaning the toilets after practice tonight even if it takes all night."

At this point Ron didn't even say anything, but still grit his teeth hard enough to hear them groan.

Felix however spoke up, "Sir…ah Mister Barkin didn't you read that paper from the school board. It explicitly said that students were not supposed to do this."

"Do **you** want to help him Renton?"

"If you are going to punish him for something that he didn't have anything to do with….then yeah, then you can explain it to the news guys why you are forcing slave labor on a _cripple_ in the United States of America. I wonder how long it'll take them to get to the school tonight? Then I wonder how long it will take to make the national news updates? I wonder about all of this because I'll have to tell my Mother why I'm not home for dinner."

Kim rose from her seat, "If Ron got in trouble for doing something, then I suppose I _am_ guilty too though I don't know what it is_ Mister_ Barkin so I guess I too should be detained after school tonight as well. From what we heard through the wall it was **you** who assaulted Ron and from what the notice said we are supposed to turn all this information in to the School District's lawyer for possible prosecution or other punitive action by the board. I think Felix and I should take our punishment with Ron tonight and then file our complaint tomorrow night at the monthly open board meeting. As a matter of fact I think the lawyers we have for Team Possible who have volunteered their time might want to look into this kind of harassment of the students by high ranking members of the faculty staff."

At this point Kim had decided to bluff, but knew there were at least three lawyers who would love to get Steve Barkin up on a stand under oath….but she also knew that she had to tread lightly right now.

"Miss Possible, you haven't done anything that we know of and certainly Stoppable hasn't done anything that a lawyer needs to look into.", Barkin lowered his voice knowing it had been carrying. One thing he didn't need right now was more witnesses and he _sure_ didn't need a couple of people as smart as Kim Possible and Felix Renton in on this conversation let alone the guys who could make his life a living hell. He also knew that if Jacob Rockwaller found out about this there would be hell to pay in short order.

"No? Sir with all due respect if you are dispensing punitive punishment with no recourse then there has to be a reason and if there is a reason then maybe the cause for that punishment needs to be brought to light so serve as a reminder to the other students here at Middleton what the rules are….that is unless you are just handing out punishment on a whim….if I didn't know any better I'd say that **you** were a bully in school too.", Kim's emerald eyes narrowed as smoke seemed to emanate from her ears, "And if that's the case we so need to make the authorities aware of these kinds of things being done, maybe this might be happening somewhere else in this great country of ours."

The large man quickly sat down, "Possible, Renton…Stoppable (sigh) do **not** report to the janitorial staff this evening. The staff and the school board are going to have a meeting on this topic. I will advise you on what their decision is and hand out punishment when we come to an agreement."

Felix thought for a moment, "My Mother might like to attend that meeting Mister Barkin, she does show a lot of interest in what happens to me at school and I think that she would want to know the specifics. And once I check her calendar I would think she might want to be in attendance."

Kim added, "And what about Ronnie being made to sit in the front of class for punishment, because you hinted that you don't trust him…..and if you don't trust him then why does the _Government_ of the United States trust _him_. Something is wrong here."

"I will notify you.", Barkin was interrupted by the bell ringing as Kim's choice of words seemed to get through to him.

"**Dismissed get to your next classes and do not be tardy**.", Barkin then warned. Steve Barkin's left eye was twitching before the last student exited his room. With a sigh he put all of his papers away and turned to leave the class room.

'_What am I going to do with Stoppable?'_

X

"Wow Ron what was that all about?", Kim asked as they walked down the hallway to their next classes after she had stuck up for her guy.

"Not sure KP, but Barkin was real irate when he slammed me into the wall, I thought he finally slipped a cog. I Thought he was gonna punch me out for a minute.", the blond teen confided to his girlfriend.

"Yeah he was real mad when you came back into class, you two don't get along at all do you?", the famous teen inquired already knowing the answer.

"Not really anyway football ought to be fun tonight, I hope I survive."

"He wouldn't dare….."

Ron sighed, "Don't put it past him KP, the man is psycho."

"I'll see if I can get Wade to hack into the security tapes tonight, we don't want any accidents before the Spirit Dance."

"Sure worry about the Spirit Dance KP, I think we have a lot more trouble brewing than just that. Have fun in class, I'll see you at lunch."

X

"Hey guys.", Ron called out as Josh and Tara made their way to the table that he was sitting at with Felix and Zita.

The platinum blonde quickly gave the former mascot a quick hug and asked him as Kim, followed by Justine and Mike, entered the cafeteria, "What happened this morning during homeroom between you and Mister Barkin?"

"I don't know, he was making these announcements that the school board came out with and then he left. Then he musta got hit by one of Drakken's rays or something, cause he freaked out big time.", Ron informed her.

Felix added, "When Mister Barkin returned he pulled Ron out of the class room to _talk_ to him. I guess it got a little rough."

"That wasn't bad buddy he just pushed one too many buttons though. I'm glad you and KP had my back.", the blond running back frowned, "I thought there was going to be a fight and we all know that if you punch out a teacher…you're expelled no matter who started it. I mean with all the bullying and stuff over the years….I could say that some teachers get into the act very easily to have us _undesirables_ shipped out."

"Ron.", Tara told him, "Teachers aren't supposed to put their hands on you. They could be held culpable if you get hurt on the premises. If they hit you…that's assault. Mom would freak out for sure if she or any other member of the board found out this was going on."

"Sweetie…..uh Josh….uh is it alright if I call her that?"

"As long as you don't try to suck all the air out of her lungs I'm ok with it as long as she is.", the artist smiled as Ron fumbled around the pretty blonde.

"Huh?"

"Ron…relax, Josh was playing you.", Tara now giggled.

"Oh, don't tell your Mom, I'm not real sure where this is going…..but let me take care of myself and see where this goes.", Ron suggested then he spotted his girlfriend, "Uh guys me and Kim are heading through the line, save us our seats since we're so popular and all."

"Come on Ronnie, I'm hungry. And you never know with Mister Barkin we might still have to do the restrooms tonight.", the beautiful red head smiled thinly not really happy with what had happened in the morning.

"Hey what day is this?"

"Its mystery meat day Ron.". Mike Little laughed while setting down three bags off goodies, knowing that neither he nor Justine were going to attempt that for the rest of the year. The big guy, though he was a member of the life time loser's club, had the authority to eat his meals off campus so when certain things came up on the menu he arranged for himself and Justine to get a quick lunch elsewhere. Today a delivery guy dropped his and her meals off at the office where they had picked them up only a few minutes before.

"Mannnnn.", Ron complained, "I'd rather eat haggis."

"Ewww, and you _hate_ that stuff.", Kim groaned remembering Ron having a stomachache the last time he dove into one.

"Especially Killigan's, he makes it the old fashioned way.", Ron explained.

"Huh?"

Ron added, "Ground up brain, liver, tongue and heart mixed with oatmeal and fat, then boiled in a sheep's stomach….I stole one from him when we raided his castle once, I can't believe people actually ate that."

Kim's face went pasty before she replied, "You didn't have to tell me that…" (AN: The makers of Haggis for the most part do NOT prepare it that way now….but what can you say about hot dogs? At least with Haggis you don't eat the casing!) (Beta's notes: Arf, arf…)

"Sorry KP."

XX

The school administrator looked up a list of numbers he had after deciding that a certain someone had become too much trouble. Frowning and knowing that he might not get his bonus, Steve Barkin began to punch in the numbers he got from his infamous black book. When the phone picked up Barkin said, "Lance I think a painful lesson needs to be learned by that player that we discussed. If you bust him up I am comfortable with it. Are your guys up to it?"

Coach Krutz replied, "Alright Stevie, but you have to let us know where he's going to be going during a play."

"I can't let you know all that Lance, even the dumbest guys out there will know something is up."

"Do you want us to take care of him or not? Remember this is your home crowd, we might need a police escort to get out of town. You have to make it worth our effort….and it's gonna cost you some bucks."

Sigh, "Alright, Lance is five hundred good enough?"

"Make it eight-fifty and you have a deal, but I want some plays too."

"I can't give you more than three plays. Now why do you need this?"

"I can give you a few reasons why I want this Barkin; One the kid you want out might end up causing us some problems, two we also want one on a pass play so that it doesn't look like we have totally gotten in your playbook for the ground game and three we want two free shots at Whiney too."

"I can't give those two guys up, we won't have a chance for the rest of the season."

"Steve you know that this line _may_ be recorded,", Krutz bluffed, "and I need to look at some of your defensive calls too." Lance knew he was pushing his luck, but knew that Barkin really wanted this kid taught a lesson and his team might get their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"All I can tell you is that we'll be playing a three-four most of the time and that's all you're going to get out of me. If you want more the deal is off and we'll play you heads up and I'll take care of the situation myself. Deep down inside you know you can't play with us.", Barkin growled suddenly realizing he was letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Alright I see, but you are going to give me specifics about when your 'mark' is gonna get the ball and what kind of play it is then. If we're gonna rough him up I'm gonna make sure he sees the inside of a hospital before the third quarter….."

"As long as you don't kill him or injure him bad enough where we can't use him next year, then it's a deal. We can let him rehab.", the school administrator agreed, "I'll need a way to contact you about plays that we are sending in, but that won't keep Alberts from calling an audible once in a while if he sees your guys cheating like they know the play."

"Barkin.", Krutz turned serious warning, "if your QB wants to stay healthy he'd better play ball with us or he might be joining that kid we're gonna knock out of the game."

"Lance you're playing with fire here. Knocking Stoppable out is one thing, if the 'D' thinks you are trying to knock out Alberts they are gonna take your whole backfield out. They are very protective of their fellow players."

"Isn't the Stoppable kid a fellow player?"

"Uh not really, they just sort of humor him."

"If he's not that good why is he starting?"

"He's good enough to start, just not to be a star.", Barkin told his counterpart, completely unaware that Ron's standing with the football team had risen, "He doesn't have a franchise tag yet and I really don't think our 'patron' is going to go that far with him."

"Alright but it sounds fishy to me and somehow I think you might be setting us up."

"Krutz I am offering what is basically a bounty on one of _my_ kids. You'll do me and yourself a favor by knocking him out of the game and putting him in the hospital for a few days. He's a thorn in my side and if I let this go on I'll have a mutiny on my hands in the whole damned school. If that happens to me it could happen to you.", Barkin ranted and waited a moment before continuing.

"I'm letting you have enough inside info so that you can at least cover the spread and make some quick cash. If you come in here and kick our tails questions are going to be asked and then both of us are going to have to come up with a plausible answer 'cause you know and I know that you can't stay with us.", Barkin reasoned with a coach he figured was trying to get an easy victory.

They talked for a few more minutes and exchanged numbers where the information could be given during the game with good confidence that no one would understand what they were doing.

"Stevie, I will talk to you later, but get an email ready to send to me that gives us a real good idea where some of your plays with the Stoppable kid are going to go. My boys, if they know where and when, I can guarantee that this little problem of yours will make his early exit from the game and maybe give him some hospital time.", the other coach instructed.

"I will give you some of them, but not all. I will call you later after you send your account number to me and make sure that it is a private email address. But whatever you do stay away from a school address. All we need is for some media types to catch wind of this and ask a court to open them up.", Barkin warned.

"They can't do that…."

"Yes they can, when you write an email it's there forever unless something happens to the mainframes of the services involved and both sender and receiver delete their copies."

XXX

_Sensei's Estate in Upperton:_

"Yori-kun how is the child this morning?", the white haired ninja master inquired knowing his however-many-times-it-was-granddaughter was done feeding her the midday meal.

"Master Sensei she is well, Hanna expended a lot of energy last night before she went to sleep. You and Stoppable-sama did a wonderful job watching her while Hiro-chun and I had a relaxing dinner. By the time we returned she was already asleep."

"It was good, I have babysat before and Stoppable-san needs to get used to the concept of feeding and changing her since he will be babysitting her on his own once in a while.", Sensei chuckled lightly, then added, "He was better last night, I wonder how much help Kim Possible will be."

"Master.", Yori reminded him, "According to Ron-sama Kim Possible was babysitting long before they were fighting the bad guys. She will do just fine; I suppose all that cheerleading and Kung Fu will aid her in staying with 'The Han'."

"She is very accomplished Yori-kun and she will be a good mate for the 'Chosen One' when it is their time to become one. I wonder what she would say if she knew?", Sensei's smile was evident from behind that mass of white hair that the child was determined to always get into.

"I do not know Grandfather, she is strong willed but she may be changing and possibly in time becomes the perfect mate. But to be truthful we must keep the original goal in sight Ron Stoppable-sama is to support her as she transcends into the person who the elders think she will become."

Sigh "So much sacrifice for one person Grandfather, I hope one day Kim Possible understands what others have given up for her to realize her potential."

"For us and for the 'Chosen One' there are things which we must give everything to, Kim Possible is one.", the old man advised.

"Ron-sama has given her his Ki…well part of it Grandfather, if needed is there a way to repair this?"

Sigh "To become what he must, he had to give up part of something which was very precious for him. We have spoken at length; he would have it no other way. If something happens it is karma. If he survives the shock we may be able to put something together and stabilize him enough to cure his tortured soul. Hopefully the child will be able to do her part. If worst comes to worse we may have to take actions to protect everyone else."

"But Grandfather…"

"Stoppable-sama knows the danger Yori-kun. Maybe nothing will happen and what I have felt are the simple misgivings of an old man. One thing,", he watched his Granddaughter's eyes harden, "we have that other operation soon. Already the rest of Yamanouchi is preparing for whatever the threat is. At least the child is safer here than in her homeland. We must make sure she is safe. Stoppable-sama has two jobs now; I hope he is up to the task. He may end up being the only Yamanouchi Shinobi to survive a year from now."

"Have we any idea of what the threat truly is? All we know is that two other 'clans' have sent out pleas for help about an upcoming tragedy and our elders are looking into the scrolls to see if there are any clues so that we may be more ready for the threat."

"Not at this time Yori-kun. Not even the Seer knows or can tell us anything so for the time being we are at a loss. We will begin to pare down our presence at Yamanouchi in an attempt to save as many as possible."

The almost black eyes of the gifted Shinobi tried to peer into the heart of the great man. "We must hope for the best and prepare for the worst. I feel something bad is going to happen to Ron-san and it will affect us all Grandfather."

"I believe you are correct in your insight child, but he has given himself to the power and has accepted his responsibilities. We will see in time how that all plays out."

"I hope it is different for him than for some of the other heroes whom you have worked with through the centuries. The fates of a few of the others were horrible indeed.", Yori touched the old man knowing that he had loved each of them in their own way.

"It hasn't always been death and destruction Yori-kun even when it was darkest; we had our good times as well. Yet I wonder why I have been chosen to be part of all these lives. I never wanted to live this long."

"And you have loved many women too."

"Yes I have, but with mortality…..they aged and passed from this plane knowing that I was unable to follow them….."

"Grandfather I must ask, the former Kim-san and Ron-san whatever did happen to them?"

"Ahhh.", Lord Toshimuru sighed, "We, on the sacred mountain, heard after they had left they had run into a band of highwaymen in another part of the world. The man was killed and the woman and child escaped. It was the last I heard of them."

"Why didn't we keep them safe at Yamanouchi?"

"They wanted to go to their homeland and see their old friends and family, but it was not to be."

"Does Ron-san know of this tragedy?"

"He has been informed child, it will be hard enough for him to stay on task without worrying about a past life. He and his beloved have been reincarnated to be with each other again as it should be."

"And you have no idea what happened to them?"

Sigh, "No not really though I would suppose the child was able to reproduce at some point, but it was so long ago….does it really make a difference?"

"Grandfather I was just curious. There were several girls at Yamanouchi who wished that they were in Kim-san's place."

"Yes I know, but Ron-san must take part in his destiny. He must support Kim-san and to do so he must be all that she desires even if he does not recognized this yet. With all that he does it might be enough for them to persevere."

"Grandfather, Hiro and I have watched them both in public and private places. We both agree that they share great affection for each other. With their love and their bonding how can they fail?"

"Yori-kun, there are many dangers in the world. Some may attempt to thwart our goals simply because they do not understand, there are others who are devious on purpose…..with events seeming to occur or those that give us warnings we must be vigilant. It is the ones which are on purpose and are hidden from us that I worry about. I feel a foreboding, something is pulling on my heart and it is hidden from me."

Yori looked sharply at the ninja master, "Then I would advise taking Kim-san, Ron-sama and Hanna back to Yamanouchi where they can be protected."

"That we cannot do child, we have already promised most of our assets' talents and the school may be vulnerable, I will only bring Ron-san back during their yule for the last of his 'Student' training. He is getting close and he is beginning to learn the high master's techniques….the MMP is making his training easier for him to learn. Soon he will be unbeatable, with the blade and the power he may be able to defeat the Yono."

"_Grandfather_ do not mention that name.", Yori hissed, "The Yono is the embodiment of evil…..is that Ron-sama's task…..to protect Kim Possible from the monkey demon?"

Sigh, "I do not know, we both know of a threat to her….but not who or what is behind it. With Ron-san being at his strongest there is hope that she will become what she is to be.", Sensei informed her.

"And if we lose Stoppable-san in the process?"

"Then we will go on, his parents will still have Hanna to raise. She will comfort them."

"And we turn him into a _killer_."

"No, we have turned him into Kim Possible's protector, there is a difference Yori-kun. She has given of herself; do you not think it should be reasonable for him to give all of himself to her?"

"Grandfather.", Yori looked around quickly to ensure they were still alone, "Kim-san joined with Ron-sama to stabilize his Ki, I agree that was a proper thing to do….."

"Child have I ever informed you of what Stoppable-san's Ki appeared to look like?", seeing a shake of her head he continued, "His Ki has an unusual shape, there is a large I suppose you would call it a 'bump' or outcropping. This is what entered Kim-san's Ki to create the bond."

"She has part of his Ki in hers?"

"Yes, I watched it happen when I was drawn to the plane they were on…."

Yori gasped, "I thought their Ki's were inside…..I mean hers was inside of his as well as his being inside of hers."

Sigh "That is what I thought would happen too, some giving some receiving. Kim-san has received from Ron-san. Maybe that bump is what was causing him to not be able to stabilize."

"I have never even thought of a thing…."

"Yes your Ki has a shape too, the aura surrounds your body so it has to have a shape.", Sensei explained.

"It has never been explained like that before…."

"You know your Ki surrounds you, if I concentrate enough I can see it.", Sensei closed his eyes and smiled, "Yes it is almost a foot around your physical body Yori-kun."

"And Hiro's?"

"His is closer to his body and the color is denser."

"Color?"

"Ki's have color?"

"Of course child, you haven't developed enough in your mind yet, but you will if we all survive this winter and spring. I will teach you the meditation techniques to feel the different colors."

XXX

_Bueno Nacho after football and cheerleading practice:_

"Well KP you didn't have to go off on Mister B again and I only had a couple extra miles on the track. I only mentioned the 'School Board' sitch twice more in his presence today.", Ron told Kim as he led to their booth before going to the counter to order their meals, "He flinched both times."

Kim replied as she led him up to the counter, "Ron you're just asking to get in trouble…..somehow I know this isn't over. Bonnie and her crew on the squad pretty much kept their mouths shut today though, so it was peaceful. I just hope we can put all this behind us and get our senior year in."

X

After Ned filled their tray the couple turned to leave. Kim bumped into the young man behind her. "_**Eric**_?", she gasped almost causing Ron to drop the tray.

"Oh yeah my name is Eric….._Eric Thornbottom_ and who might you be?", the young and handsome dark haired teen inquired. He looked just like the Synthodrone 901 from the previous spring.

Ron moved in front of Kim protectively, "Her name is Kim Possible and she's _my_ girlfriend."

"Is he for real beautiful?", Eric asked the pretty red head.

By now Kim had got her wits about her. "Yeah, my name is Kim and this is Ron, he's my boyfriend.", the red head told Eric.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kim and Ron. Uh Kim your boyfriend doesn't look like much, do you want to trade up to the big leagues? I hear there's a dance Friday night how would you like to go to it? I just started at Middleton today and I need someone to show me around. I'd like to get off on the right foot."

For an instant brown eyes turned blue with a ring of red around them, but Kim spoke up when she felt Ron tense. "Sorry Eric, but I have a keeper right here. I don't need nor want to cheat on him. And _we're_ going to the dance after the game. If you're going please don't ask me to save you a dance, cause most of them are gonna be with my BF not some clown I just met."

"Are you sure, I mean your little friend isn't much to look at is he, I'll bet you get teased by all the other girls."

"He sure is as a matter of fact he's my dreamboat, now if you'll excuse us. We have dinner to eat."

"Uh may I sit with you?"

Kim frowned because he must have been another one of Drakken's clones, "We cherish our privacy Eric. But anyway I might as well tell you….a synthetic man or robot that looked just like you tried to seduce me last spring. I've learned my lesson, so please leave me and my boyfriend alone please and thank you. You might be a nice guy, but I have my guy. Now there are a lot of girls at Middleton who still need dates to the Spirit Dance and if you want I can recommend one of them.", Kim explained then added causing her boyfriend to turn red, "But like I said I have my guy. We're an item, no it's almost like we're already married and that's what I want to do with Ron if he'll have me."

"But Kim, you know we were meant for each other….", Eric paused to try another tact.

"That fool Drakken took my face and my personality and turned it evil. You should at least go out with me once so that I can show you that Eric Thornbottom is a good guy and not a thug."

"Eric is your name right?", Kim inquired seeing him nod, "Good, do me a favor and stay away from me. I'm telling you right now I have a wonderful boyfriend who I am planning a long term relationship with and I don't need any one messing this up for me including a guy who looks like the guy who was in the plot to take over the world last spring. Now we are going to have dinner and then we are going over to my house to study. This is a hard week since we do have a full schedule with the dance after the game Friday so please excuse us."

The dark haired young man backed off from Kim and Ron as they began to make their way to their booth.

Neither of the teens from Team Possible bothered to look back at the face that had turned Kim's head less than six months before so neither of them noticed that he was muttering to himself.

'_Don't worry Kim Possible and whatever your little boyfriend's name is, you'll be mine and he'll be a corpse before you get to college. I was going to be nice and just break your team up, but nobody slams Hans like this without coming out of it with a bloody nose.'_

Eric quietly ordered his meal and got it to go. Five minutes later he was out the door and climbing in to the passenger side of a car which had two other figures in it.

"Well what happened?", Otto asked wanting to see if the charm was still there.

"You know Uncle that is the first time I have been shot down in ten years. We simply _must_ do something about that. I was going to spare the idiot and just break them up so that no police agency could use them again. Now it's personal. Enlarge some pictures of both of their heads. We want to make sure that we have some real faces for target practice."

Otto half smiled, "So you want to finish this off quickly then?"

"No I think we will take one and then play with the other. After tonight I do want to play with the remaining one. She will come to the conclusion that the dead one was the lucky one, when we are finished with her.", the young man named 'Eric' informed the older man.

"So you definitely want the boy in the ground first?"

"I prefer it that way. There is more possibility of fun later, but if she presents us with a good sight picture we'd be crazy to not take it.", Eric told them, "Now I need the profiles of some of the others."

"Some of the others? What are you talking about Hans?", Otto inquired.

"I still need a date for Friday.", Hans slash Eric replied, "I'd hate to not have a date to my first dance at this school."

Otto glanced over, "Nephew you can find one for yourself. You're a big boy."

XXXXX

So we've been a little busy introducing some new characters lately and for the most part they are now in place. And the background is in place too, that's such a relief.

As I stated before book 1 will end right during Christmas break for Kim and Ron. Book 2 will cover from when Ron returns until a few days after graduation. Book 3 will cover from then. Will there be a book 4? I don't plan on it, but we'll see. Thanks for staying with this one. I know a lot of it was boring and the chapters were/are long. Book 2's will be shorter.

Now we have to do this every time but; Kim Possible and all the rest of the canon characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. Heck we don't even make any cash off this little hobby of ours….all we get is the satisfaction that if you're reading this then you're not getting any sleep either.

Remember the Fannies.

See ya down the road.

ST-103


	55. Chapter 55

Well last week there was a heck of a surprise for Kim and Ron, and man did he have some 'nads too! So I guess we'll just have to see what happens with this _Eric_ guy. Also our little Ronnie had a bit of a conversation with Sarge Barkin and it got a little rough. Something tells me the blond sidekick could press charges. Stevie boy thought that the new rules that came from the school board were the result of him talking to them. Something tells me that this isn't over so we're going to have to wait and see how it plays out later.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed, alerted or reviewed 'TH'. I did decide to change how it is presented. All the information and story will be there, but I decided to change how I organized it. Speaking of reviews, here we go again: Levi2000a1, Hippie Alice reminded Barkin that he is a supervisor and has no union rights, she was informing the other teachers who were in the union. Uh Eric has 'nads the size of Columbus, Ohio. And I see I have another haggis eater here! Holydemon00, yeah Eric should be a lot smoother. I think he tried the 'bull rush' technique first. I'm sure he has other options in his tool bag.

Uberscribbler, I hope Steve Barkin hasn't been around your kids…uh you see what I mean in the next game. Oh thanks for the compliment, and yes the scope of the tale is years, but Book 1 and 2 will be less than one year….I'm not sure about Book 3 as yet. Greenjolt, is Ron gonna beat the Yono? That would be nice, but I don't think it will happen…..somehow. As for what is going down between Eric and Ron and yes there will be a few things, it will take a while. Hairylimey, (are you a gorilla living in Leeds?) It's going to take a while for something real bad to happen to Steve Barkin, but I hope it will meet with your approval when it does happen. I do prefer baking them slowly instead of flash frying them.

Angelus-alvus, yeah I like to see Felix and Kim helping Ron against teacher tyranny. Pbow, Yeah that about Wade, but you have to remember Wade has an uncomfortable feeling and is compartmentalizing his assets. Jimmy1201, I don't think you're gonna find haggis in Ireland. You have to swim over to Scotland to get some! Anon, yeah it might take a while for Stevie's demons to catch up with him. CB73, I think Steve will hang on a little longer and maybe moderate his behavior a little, remember he treats his 'boys' pretty good.

Drakonis Aurous, thanks I try. Remember if you stand back and take a real good look at the plots it looks like a bowl of spaghetti. I promise most of the plots will be straightened out by the end of Book 2. As for the mole rat…I wanted to play with him a little.

So thanks to all, but we'd better get this on the road.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 55

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Hey KP, that was a surprise wasn't it? I never thought I'd see _that_ face ever again.", the blond teen started a little nervously outside, and a lot angrily inside, as they left the Bueno Nacho hand in hand (the insecure blond teen wondered if the girl he loved was going to turn him out in favor of a real 'hottie'). His anger subsided when Kim squeezed his hand a couple of times and he could actually feel her trembling.

At first he was worried about this 'new' Eric and was prepared to kick the living snot out of him not knowing if the one who looked like syntho 901 was fake or real, nice or evil. All he knew was that the body who was under that face had hurt Kim the previous spring and he had no intention of ever letting that happen again without administering some ninja smack down to make every one aware of his distaste for that kind of action. And if this 'Eric' was fake he knew that he could punch a hole through the 'skin' and make all the syntho juice run out, he even suspected that if he put his mind to it he could punch through a real man.

Sigh "Ronnie,", Kim looked at him before she laid her cheek on his shoulder knowing that he needed reassurance, "that was so out of the blue. I can't believe that someone had the audacity to try that kind of a pickup line right in front of my _boyfriend_. That clown has no tact at all. I guess just because I dated a syntho thing that Drakken created that _looked_ like him, he thought I would have the 'hots' for him…..I don't. I learned my lesson last spring at the Junior Prom; I have the 'hots' for you…..only for you."

Ron asked hopefully, "So the boat that was Eric and your feelings for him really _has_ sailed KP?"

"Yeah sailed and sunk too, anyway that happened right before Rufus bit him in the leg. I don't care if this new '_Eric_' is a robot, a syntho drone or the greatest boy in the whole world. I've got _my_ guy and now I want to settle down with him for the next sixty or seventy years. I sorta _like_ this bonding thing we did over the summer, I feel even closer to you even when you're not right with me and it excites me and I love it."

"Thanks KP you just stroked my ego enough to last me for about the rest of my life, maybe this weekend we can go shopping and I can volunteer to be your pack mule.", Ron smiled as Kim pulled him to a stop and pulled him into a massive hug.

"That would be nice maybe I can pick up something for the baby as a welcome home gift too.", then she added, "And a mandatory cuddle session sounds just about right…."

"KP you don't have to do that…."

Kim explained to her sometimes oblivious boyfriend, "But I _want_ to do that, I've waited for a 'little sister' since before we met in pre-k and this is my chance to have one. Just think I'm dating the greatest guy in the country and I get to be a big sister to _his_ sister. I am so stoked about this."

"OK honey, but for now we have to get our homework done. Uh when is your next cousin Larry night?"

Sigh "Sunday night, Dad's trying to squeeze in as many as he can before Mom goes to Denver. The dweebiest guy on the planet is coming over to our house with Aunt June, and Dad doesn't want my boyfriend there."

"_Swell_. Now did you get your 'conspiracy' updates from Wade yet?"

"No I gotta tell him that I can use them sent to my computer. I'll just print them out this time.", Kim replied, "This way I don't have to memorize that garbage and clutter up my mind with worthless junk, I still have a lot to do yet for the big dance Friday after the game."

"KP what have I told you about trying to _do_ too much?"

"I know Ronnie, but it's hard…."

"KP, give other guys at school a chance to show what they can do. At the game you are going to be leading all the cheers and coordinating with the pompom squad.", (Ron used their proper name this time). "Now you have Sunday night tied up and you still haven't told me what your Dad has planned to make sure we won't be able to see each other….."

The green eyed red head knew she had to slow Ron down before he really got rolling, deciding to not tell him of her Dad's decision to back off just yet, "They might mess it up and somebody has to be in the middle to make sure it works."

"Then they can fix it too. They care as much as you do.", Ron countered.

"Anyway, Daddy is stepping back from his barbs. Saturday we're going shopping and then maybe go out to eat and if the baby is there we can mug her.", Kim paused to make her case.

Ron said, "Now all those guys that can step up, just let them and see what they can do…."

"But it might not be the best….", Kim paused as she saw the look in Ron's eyes, "I know, I need to let go of some of the control honey. It's just so hard to do sometimes."

"KP, I know how hard it is for you, but remember they will have learned something, something that you learned a long time ago and if I might say so it will boost their creativity a little too. In the long run it will make them better. Then Middleton High won't just be known for Kim Possible and her semi talented sidekick, it'll be known for all these real talented guys coming out and going to college."

"Oh ok, I'll give up the chair of the three major dances and just be a worker bee, but at Homecoming, the Winter Formal and the Prom you had better step up and make me the happiest girl at Middleton."

"You got it KP, nothing wrong with helping others to put their stamp on an event…..I uh have to tell you now honey…..I have to go back to Yamanouchi during Christmas break this year to receive some more training. So I can't make the winter one."

"Huh? Why? More poetry?", Kim stopped Ron again her eyes narrowing, "We're a couple and I need to go to the dances with _my_ guy. When were you going to tell me this?"

"I found out that I would probably have to go back right before I came home the last time…..it was either that or all next summer again. This way I won't have to go back to Japan next summer.", the blond goof explained, "I thought you might break up with me by then so I didn't want to bring it up before now and you have to admit we've been a little busy."

"Ron you should have told me…."

"I know KP, and I would have except that you weren't here when I got back. Somehow I think we were played by more than just your Dad. Either that or someone real powerful has it out for us."

"Ronnie, promise me that we'll be together…."

"KP I'm yours as long as you want me.", Ron vowed as Kim snuggled into his chest bringing their almost disjointed conversation to an end. The blond teen might have been oblivious but there is no way that he was as stupid as some would have thought him so he wrapped Kim in his arms and just stopped so that they could both enjoy the warmth of their love for each other.

"Then you'd better be thinking about a ring to tie me down lover boy. I don't think Mom is gonna like us sharing a room unless we've made some sort of commitment to each other. Mom might be for us, but there is no way Daddy's gonna like us living together unless he sees it on my finger."

"KP are you sure? I mean I still think your Dad is dead set against me."

Kim drew in close, "So sure and don't worry about Dad, I can handle him."

Ron Stoppable suddenly had a great idea and suggested, "Then this summer why don't we do that then go on a short vacation since I'm going to finish my Yamanouchi training this winter."

"Then we can go to College together. Maybe we can qualify to room together. I already checked in with Upperton. They said that if the couple was engaged they would allow the couple to live together if they were going to marry within the year.", the auburn haired young woman hinted.

"KP, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I think so Ronnie, so like we marry between freshman and sophomore years."

"How are we going to afford it honey?"

"Ronnie we'll find a way, it's almost as cheap for two people to live as one. There is no way I'm letting you get away from me that is if you want me."

"Kim….Kimberly Anne I told Barkin this morning that for some reason you love me and want to have a future with me and as long as you did that is what I want. We've been together so long as friends and now we're even growing closer together I think it's going to be great. And I want that if you want that."

"Good then we are on the same page Ronnie. Now let's go home to my house so that we can study. If we get lucky you'll get your college tests done next month and we'll make our applications together."

"Yeah and we have to go back down to Georgia for that trial. Is your roomie going to be there?"

"Yeah I emailed her. She says she can take some time off as long as she knows what days they are."

"Good…."

"And the cheerleading school is paying for the hotel this time…."

"I'll get my own room if that's alright KP, I don't want your Dad to have another stroke….."

"Why?"

"KP you might have to testify, if they see us rooming together and with their filthy minds they'll say that we are doing dirty things if we're in the same room.", Ron paused as he turned red thinking about what some media types might say about his girlfriend, "Then those guys' lawyers might question your character and base their defense on it. They might call you names and without a lawyer of ours there to prevent that….well it's just not worth it.", Ron explained as he slipped a hand around her waist, "Then all the work you have done to help people will be trashed just to keep some rapists out of the slammer."

"Ronnie I don't care what they say about me….."

"You should, and your 'rents would never forgive me if people started saying bad things about you. And if we want to go to college together….well we need a break for me to go to college with you honey. But we _can't_ give someone the opportunity to make you look bad. It wouldn't be fair to you, your family or your friends."

"OK I'll get hold of Wade….."

"Just for the reservation KP, I'll hit Mom and Dad up for the hotel, they have _some_ money put away that I can borrow to take care of my part of this."

Sigh, "Alright Ronnie if you are going to be a gentleman about this."

"The world's greatest girl deserves an acceptable gentleman to be associated with her. I'll try to do better and I'm gonna have to tell Smarty Mart that I have to do this. Does Mister Barkin have the permission notes and letter?"

"Yep your Mom, my Mom and a copy of the registered letter. I got them turned in and approved Monday."

"Good I want to go since your Mom and Dad are busy. Anyway there's not much Barkin can do about that unless he's Caterpillar Tractor Company®.", Ron snorted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"They think they are more powerful than the government KP.", Ron smiled.

"Huh?"

"Uh it's nothing KP."

"Ronnnnn that's not very nice…."

Sigh "I know KP, sometimes I just get a little upset."

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

The large flat topped school administrator thought for a moment then punched in the numbers that he knew so well.

"Rockwaller's.", a man's voice answered.

"Jacob Rockwaller please.", the school administrator stated who he wanted to talk to.

"Speaking."

Steve took a breath and decided to inform the man who was the major supporter of the men's sports teams at Middleton High, "Sir we have a problem, maybe a multitude of problems that we might have to work around for the season and maybe into next year at the high school."

"I heard something about that, Bonnie came in jabbering about something about a half hour ago, can you explain what is going on?"

"It concerns the bullying issue as well as faculty overstepping their authority."

"Who did this come from?"

"The school board, they have been trying to get information about our activities for about a year Sir as you recall.", Barkin stated then reminded Jacob.

"Yes I remember their investigation. (sigh) F_o_r now don't make a scene then we can 'cool' it for a while until the heat is off."

"Yes Sir, uh we have another problem….with a player."

"Oh?"

"Yes Sir, remember the Stoppable kid….he's causing some trouble."

"So? Little Bon-Bon still hates his ass. She tried to get me to have him transferred again, but I think it's time to remind her who pays the bills around here."

"Yes Sir, I understand that and we could use more of that attitude at Middleton High. The problem though is that he's standing up to authority….meaning me, and I'm afraid he is behind the school board action though he denies it."

"Make him toe the line, we do not need a bunch of people looking into what we are doing. I'd rather lose him than the program."

Steve asked then warned, "Mr. Rockwaller do you want him off the team, he's a rallying point for some of the others and if this continues it might get out of hand. We could have a mutiny on our hands."

Sigh "You know I don't want to get into this, but we'd better teach him a lesson as long as we don't kill him."

"Sir I have already begun that, I asked the coach of the team we are playing for the Spirit Game to knock him out of the game even if it takes a cheap shot."

"You are risking injury with one of our better running backs Barkin, are you sure of what you are doing?"

"Sir we have enough talent to get into the playoffs without the idiot. Our defense can stomp any offense in Colorado out of existence if we turn them loose. Whiney can scare any defense that we face as well and our pass attack has some real teeth in it. The backup for Stoppable isn't quite up to snuff but he can be a good distraction to open Whiney up, we'd just have to give him the ball once in a while to keep everyone honest."

"If I remember correctly this Stoppable boy is dating that Possible girl, am I correct?"

"Yes Sir, but that doesn't have anything to do with this. I uh tried to hit him with detention hall Friday night after the game to split Kim Possible and him up, but she demanded to go to 'D' hall too if he had to."

"Oh?"

"Yes then today when we passed out the updates from the school board I got a little carried away with Stoppable out in the hall and he threatened me. I tried to give him bathroom duty, but Possible and Renton interfered and they are planning on bringing action to the board and its lawyers."

"Is there going to be further problems with young Mister Stoppable, I'd still like to use him for a while."

"Sir, plans are underway to disassociate Miss Possible with Stoppable…her Father wants this to happen and I promised him that I would look into it and try to have it accomplished by the beginning of the spring term.", Steve paused for a moment then continued, "He seems to get his strength from her, I highly doubt if he can stand on his own without her support. I can't make those happen until after Christmas break however, but I do have Miss Possible's Father signing on board that he would like them to not have any contact at the school."

"Good, but how do you plan to accomplish this. My daughter told me they are quite close and they support each other as if they are joined at the hip."

"I am going to change his classes and lunch period. They won't even be able to see each other in the hallway when I am done. Then I will have him so saddled down with homework that he won't even have time to think. Stoppable's spring semester is going to be as grueling as most college juniors. I've almost put together his own curriculum of school hell, since Possible's old man suggested it. I highly doubt if he will pass half of the classes he is being transferred into. Without the minute to minute contact between Possible and Stoppable and with her Daddy getting involved they should be split up not long after this takes effect.", Barkin informed Rockwaller though he kept some information to himself.

"Interesting way of isolating him, I think my daughter will approve considering how much she despises both of them.", the head of the boosters told Barkin then asked, "Now how will that affect his eligibility then Mister Barkin?"

"I have some pull with certain people and we will adjust grades and classes to make him look like a sophomore instead of a senior. I still have to go down to the county clerk and get my contact to make some changes in his birth certificate.", the vice principal explained.

"What about his family? Even Flagg's parents got tired of this and left town…."

"Mister Rockwaller they have never shown much interest in their son so I really don't know what to do with them. Maybe we can make them an offer to keep their mouths shut. Anyway they should be proud, I am going to take that sniveling coward that they have for a son and turn him into a man. Maybe when he gets out of high school he'll be good enough to either become a Marine, or cannon fodder."

"What kind of offer are you talking about?"

"We sort of lean on them about the time graduation rolls around till they cave in, they don't appear to be very courageous. I'm sure we could make them see the light if we smack them around a little."

"You know that a lot of your plan to keep Stoppable might fall through if he finds out that you had him injured and then cut him off from support of his_ lady_, and then had members of his family beaten up…though that has been done with other teams in the past.", Jacob warned as he casually mused what his daughters' take would be on this if they had any idea what was being planned.

"Sir we got it covered, I mean what is that fat old man gonna do run to his Mommy? Listen if we smack him and his wife around a little and they'll play ball I'm sure of it most of those fat out of shape people are wimps unlike us **men**. Don't worry we've handled several like them already. I mean the Flaggs weren't very tough."

"We got all of our 'use' from that family. We have to watch what's happening if we bust them up too they'll go to the cops…. Now who are you going to have do it?"

"I don't know, but Stoppable has to have made himself unwelcome over the years. He's been the distraction for Possible and somebody has to want to pay him back a little for wrecking their little play time in the park last summer. They were going to turn Daddy Possible's little baby into an 'experienced' woman.", Barkin chuckled about Kim being taken down a notch or two. "The problem was that the sidekick messed up their plans.", the flat topped man smiled to himself knowing there were three men very interesting in paying the Stoppables a visit since Ron had spoiled their fun in the park a few months previously.

"What are you going to do if they get carried away Barkin?"

"You can't make omelets without breaking a few eggs Sir.", Steve hinted hoping that the ones he was thinking about would have some extra fun to make sure the blond thorn in his side knew who was boss.

Sigh "Very well carry on, but don't get caught I'm not going to bail you out of jail, it would look bad for the boosters."

"You won't have to Sir, we'll have it covered. We have a 'special' fund for this if you remember."

After the conversation was over and he had disconnected, Barkin asked Roberts, "Well what do you think Ernie?"

"If we can use the Stoppable kid next year then it will work out all right, but we have to get to his parents and maybe some of his friends. We have to isolate Stoppable from Possible. It's a good thing her old man is dead set against that kid, that could be our 'in'."

"I think this is going to work out just about right, and all this trouble from meddlers will just be a memory this time next year.", Steve told his assistant coach as he opened the disguised refrigerator and pulled two cans out.

"You know we could have him mugged on our own….."

"We don't want to use our guys this time. Anyway Stoppable is getting too close to the rest of the team. We've already had them almost revolt on us."

XXX

_Middleton General:_

"Honey when do you get off tonight?", Josh Mankey asked his platinum blonde girlfriend as she got ready to get out of his van not wanting be late to pick her up.

"Ten Josh, but are you sure you can pick me up? I can call Dad…."

"Yup I can Tara, I got the go ahead from my 'rents and the OK to take you out for a quick burger from yours."

"You know maybe the best thing that ever happened to us was when we overslept in the car. Our 'rents became a lot closer and so have we as a result.", Tara thought out loud.

"Yeah who would have thought of that? Uh do you guys want me to help hang the banners this year? I mean I made them again….so I should put them up too."

"As long as Kim doesn't get around your ladder, sure.", she laughed. "It's funny you know, two years ago and she was just a bumbling fool around you. Now she's confident and she's got that cute blond guy to snuggle with when she gets cold."

"His name is Ron honey, you know that."

"I know I was just teasing. I crushed on him too a little, he was so in charge and heroic. He was so brave and resourceful when that mutant guy captured us at that fake cheerleader camp."

"Oh?"

Tara blushed, "Kim wasn't interested in Ron at the time, though I think he was secretly in love with her."

"How do you know that honey?"

"I saw the look in his eyes whenever she was close to him. It was so cute, he adored her."

"Then he hid it pretty well. I didn't see it….."

"I was around them more. You dated Kim, I was on the cheer squad with both of them and I got a chance to observe them. I think it was his secret. Whenever she looked at Ron he acted goofy, when she wasn't looking there was a sparkle in his eyes like he was proud of Kim.", Tara explained.

"So you think he loved her back then?"

Tara smiled, "Yup, but I'm sure she didn't think of him that way. He just kept it hidden. I don't even think Monique or Renton even knew, though I would bet his pet knew."

"Rufus?"

"Yeah Rufus, I got to scratch his ears once."

"I'll bet that was gross."

"No it wasn't, he's a little different, he doesn't have any hair so it's like rubbing the bottom of your foot…..but he's funny and he likes to have his tummy rubbed. He even scampered up my arm and on to my shoulder and kissed me on my cheek. I think he likes me a little."

"So….."

"So if you like Ron, you _have_ to like Rufus they are a package deal. He makes noises like words, you can hear them. Without Kim if something happened to Rufus Ron would be destroyed on the inside and with all the chances they take when they face the bad guys…..I don't know. It's not very safe what they are doing."

"But they help people…."

"Yes Josh, Kim and Ron with Rufus help people whether it's fighting the bad guys or rescuing a cat out of a tree. It's what they do and I think if they couldn't do it they would be miserable because they have been doing it so long."

"Ah Tara, a life of adventure. Nope not for me, I like my life as long as you are in it. Now I'll pick you right here and then to the hamburger stand for a quick bite then home, right?", he inquired making sure that the plans had been accepted and verified."

"Yes Josh. I'll see you at ten now give me a kiss."

XXX

_At The Ranch:_

Otto looked at the marksmen in front of him as they prepared to go out and set up using blanks and lasers to record 'kills' with the similar type laser system that the military was using for training for combat training, "Remember take your time and don't waste a shot, you might get only one and not the other. We have to get one to make the plan work. Right now the boss wants to concentrate on the blond, but if you have a chance to take the red head first do it because she is more capable."

"You got it Otto. See you in a few hours.", Randy Prose told Hans' uncle as he attached the emitter to the rifle barrel since they didn't want to make a whole lot of noise though the closest neighbors were miles away.

Micky Robertson was confused, "Why are we doing this at night Otto? We need to just go in their houses and kill everyone in sight. No witnesses, and more importantly no heroes. We have enough for two assault teams."

"Not yet Micky, what happens if we run into a couple of policemen. That could spell trouble for us. Now they have to have a home life, they're kids right? So that means they have to spend time on dates or at home. After that little rant by the girl tonight Hans is a little pissed at her attitude right now. So we are going to take the first target of opportunity who presents him or herself. So we only want to use as few bullets as possible. If there are a great number of people there are better chances that we could get caught.", Otto explained knowing right now his nephew was more worried about mission completion than any extracurricular activity with the girl.

"I like my way better….."

"And you are _not_ in charge Micky.", Randy frowned hoping this clown wouldn't be troublesome, "We have plenty of time to make this operation work. It's just started. Nothing ever goes as smoothly as its planned. Now just us a favor and let's go out and get this training done so that we can get some sleep after a few beers."

"All I'm saying is that we should take the first opportunity….."

"And if we miss I can see some bad things happening; if you kill a kid the cops _will _find us. If they do they might trump up some charges of domestic terrorism, and that could mean the death penalty for all of us. I have looked at Colorado's laws they have the death penalty on their books too. I'm not sure what their method of execution is or if it would apply in our cases if they catch us. Even if they convict us of say life in prison the inmates would just love to get someone convicted of killing one of their heroes. Sure those same heroes might have put some of our future cellmates in the slammer, but if we begin killing heroes as the crime….it just got worse. As you know even bad guys have a social order and we'd be just above rapists and child molesters in the prison schoolyard.", Randy ranted

"I still think…."

"Do you know what happens if the boss gets annoyed with you Micky? He's a good guy to work for, but you'll just disappear if he gets annoyed with you. The rest of us are not going to be too nice if you screw up our payday. So do what you're told and we'll be just fine."

"Oh all right, I was just trying to make it happen faster."

"Let the boss worry about how fast to make it happen. I know that you're used to taking matters into your own hands but we work for Hans and he pays us real well. Now let's get to work we have a lot to cover yet tonight."

XXX

_Club Banana at the mall:_

"Hey boyfriend how are you doing tonight.", Monique asked Brick while she was munching on a sandwich in the small break area in the back of the store. Multitasking and talking to her boyfriend on her cell phone.

"Good Moni. I really like my classes and I've got good grades on all my tests so far, but we're early in the semester you know. How have you been doing?"

"I'm making enough extra cash at work so that I'm pretty sure that with the schollie that Coco Banana is offering me I should be able to attend college with you next year Brickie. I might have to spend a semester in the dorm, but I think after that my 'rents will let me move in if my grades are up to snuff and I show that I'm not just partying.", the fashion diva explained.

"Wow honey when we floated the idea to them they were a little hesitant….."

"And you and I didn't push the issue, but we just asked to try it if my grades continued to stay at the top.", Monique told him.

"Are you sure…."

"Yeah but we have to be pretty cool about this whole thing baby boy."

"True, this means I gotta keep my nose to the grindstone 'Nique."

"You'd better cause Mom and Dad are gonna want to look at what you're doing too."

"I'll have all that, and they can meet with the coaches too if that will be any help."

"Couldn't hurt Daddy's been a fan of your coach for years."

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"Mom we're home.", Kim called out as she led her boyfriend into the kitchen.

Anne called back, "Come into the kitchen kids."

In a moment the two teens were with Anne, wondering what was going on while she was beginning the dinner for the family. "What's up Mom?"

"What are your plans tonight honey?"

"We want to get our homework done and study ahead a little, why?"

"James called up a little earlier; we have some event to go to out at the Space Center after we eat. Do you think you can take care of the dishes and watch the twins? You know how they have a tendency to get into trouble if not properly supervised."

"Sure Mom, I just tell them to keep the explosions to a minimum tonight. So what are we having?"

Anne smiled at her daughter and the towheaded blond who was in love with her, "I've got something I'm trying with pork steaks honey. Since Ron is reform and he eats pork, I thought I'd try it, one of the girls brought the recipe in."

"Sounds nice Misses Pea, you know sometimes I put sauerkraut and apple slices with mine….when you add a few caraway seeds it gives a German feel to it.", Ron suggested.

"Oh maybe before I leave to go to Denver you can show it to me Ronald."

"It would be my pleasure Ma'am."

Kim grabbed her boyfriend and told Anne from over her shoulder, "We'll be in my room _studying _Mom….uh when's Dad gonna be home?"

"In about a half hour honey, have fun. If you need some help just call down.", Anne told her eldest as she snickered inside wondering if her daughter was going to push the limits of James' rules with boys since he wasn't in the house at the moment.

There was a snort of laughter from the younger red head, "I've got it covered Mom, nothing to worry about here."

The look in Ron's big brown eyes was very similar to those of lambs being led off to meet their maker.

X

As the teens entered Kim's attic room Ron inquired, "What was that all about KP? You sorta got me worried here."

Without a word she set him down at her desk and then sat down across his lap and laid her head on his shoulder, "Just wanna cuddle for a few minutes, nothing 'R' rated Ronnie…..I've been waiting for this all day."

The Middleton High running back smiled slightly to himself and wrapped his best friend forever slash girlfriend in his arms as she snuggled closer. Ron whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "I do so love you Kimberly Anne."

Kim responded to this with a simple 'Mmmmmmm' knowing she had maybe thirty minutes of cuddling, though there was a decent chance that there would be some later too.

Ron could feel her heart beating as he relaxed_, 'KP, who woulda thunk that the hottest and nicest girl anyone ever met would want to be so close to the biggest goofball in history? I gotta remember to thank G_d when I go to temple next time.'_

The teen heroine could feel something very strong against her and almost inside her as she relaxed further, _'I can feel his heart. He's giving thanks for being __**my**__ guy. Maybe I'd better do the same when I say my prayers tonight….hold it I haven't done that in a while….maybe I'd better start doing it again. 'Cause he's sooo worth it.'_

The young couple sat like that for about ten minutes just adjusting their bodies to fit even closer next to their mate. Kim softly breathed, "I do so love you Ronnie, I think I always have a little…..but now it's so overpowering and I think it's getting stronger. Whatever we did over the summer really cemented our feelings for each other, and I'm sooo glad that we did it too."

The blond teen just kept breathing, enjoying the scent of his Kim. Finally after nearly twenty minutes the red head sighed, "I guess we'd better open the books and at least look like we're making headway with our homework honey."

"Yeah KP, I have the floor. You have the computer.", Ron replied as Kim loosened her grip as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Alright Ronnie, but after dinner I wanna look over your homework to make sure it's done alright. We don't wanna tick Mister Barkin off any more than we already have."

X

"Mrs. Dr. P that was a great meal, if I have one more helping I think I'll pop.", the blond teen smiled as his girlfriend quickly reached under the table and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

James Possible humphed, "So would _Godzilla_ Ronald."

"Shush James, Ronald is a growing boy and he needs his food. He has to be burning a lot of energy playing football like he did last Friday. And you should be thankful, he cooks for us as well and if I remember correctly you thought it is very good."

"Dear I was just kidd…"

"Yeah Daddy, Ron burns off a lot of energy.", Kim added, "We saw a few minutes of football practice and I think the Mad Dogs are going to run over the Crazy Marmots this week."

"Kimmie I'm sure that Ronald will do the best he can, but you have to admit that he's just a beginner and Lowerton really didn't know that he was capable at running the football like he did….the team that you are playing this week must have seen his 'game' films and they might have an answer for him."

"Daddy Ron's gonna….."

"KP.", Ron decided to speak up, "Your Dad is right, Mountain Side could give us a real good game, but I still want to give you that little present. A touchdown for every month we've been dating seems fair enough."

"Ronnie if you just get me one that is more than I can ask, please don't try and do too much….."

"It is just a small thing KP."

"Ron that's not a little thing, to do something like that is….is almost insane…..not insane as in crazy, but the feat will make all the news on the internet. You'd be famous."

"Not me KP, the rest of the guys would be. I just benefit from all their work all I have to do is run with a ball. Every time I get into the secondary…well it's about them."

"And you are so going to tick them off."

"Yeah, I'll bet it won't be as much fun and playing Mister Barkin though….or Bon-Bon."

"Oh, you'd do that to really get under their skin huh….I thought you loved me and was doing it for love…."

"KP I am doing it for you, it's just that both Bonnie the bi…(Kim's eyes narrowed dangerously so the blond teen changed what he was going to say)… and errrr Mister slash Coach Bumpkin…..I uh mean Barkin is going to be so proud of me for making such good plays. I'll bet he gets coach of the year for all the sweat and blood from the players."

"Suuuuure Ronnie, but I buy into you doing this for me. However, I don't want you to get hurt by trying to do too much.", the red head smiled as she reached over and hugged his upper arm as she rubbed her cheek on it causing James to flinch a little.

"Kimberly Anne.", Ron told her as he softened his voice, "If you keep that up they can shoot me out of a cannon at the circus….or Mister Doctor Pea can go ahead and launch into orbit 'cause I'll be too goofy to even care."

This ongoing conversation had the effect of causing twin groans from the twin geniuses who were still at the table. Jim and Tim Possible were almost grossed out, but were getting better since a member of the cheer squad had already delivered an ultimatum to them while on a break from practice one afternoon. She finally got the 'Tweebs' attention when she grabbed Tim Possible by the ear and dragged him off to a corner for a profanity laced one-way conversation. Who would have thought that the 'other' red head could have been so forceful?

Anne glanced at the two dynamos, "Boys there will be a time when you are going to want to go out on dates. Whatever you dish out to Kimberly and Ronald might come back to haunt you in another year or two."

"Mom may we be excused.", Jim Possible asked since there was only so much romance involving his sister that he could handle.

Tim added, "We need to get back to our rocket."

"Cause we want to fly it."

"Friday after the game."

Kim asked, "Why do you two want to do that?"

"Because we are going to fill it with fireworks, only it will be better. We have a fifty pound pay load and we have to get it up a few thousand feet before it explodes to be safe.", Tim Possible replied.

Jim added, "Don't you remember the Fourth of July a year ago."

Ron snorted, "Yeah there was a large explosion over at the park and your Dad had some explaining to do to the Mayor."

"Yeah the rocket only got a couple hundred feet off the ground and since this is Spirit Week we wanted to do something special right after the game.", Jim explained.

Anne Possible glanced at her husband, "Did you ask permission for them to do this James? Remember we have to get a permit now."

James Possible, famous rocket scientist, replied, "Ah no Annie, they haven't told me what they were doing." Then he directed his question to his sons, "When were you going to tell us?"

"We uh sorta forgot.", Tim started.

"It won't happen again.", Jim continued.

Anne frowned, "That's correct boys, unless I see a filled out and signed permit from the Director of Safety you are not going to launch and your 'mission' is going to be scrubbed."

"Awwww Mom.", was the moan from the twin geniuses.

"No aww Moms, now if you don't have that permit in my hands by Thursday the answer is no-go. And don't think I'm not going to check with the city either, and that I won't hear the explosion because I am going to be at the game Friday too."

"Uh Annie you know that the boys are not the only ones who set off fireworks….."

Anne glanced at her husband, "No they're not, but they tend to overdo anything that they work on, so there is no doubt in my mind that I can differentiate between what they are planning to set off and what someone else does."

The rocket scientist nodded, "I agree with your Mother boys. I want a total safety plan ready to turn in to the city before you go to school.

"But Dad.", the twins moaned together, "if we spend all of our time on that then maybe we won't have the rocket ready and it could be dangerous."

Kim snorted, "This is something, the Tweebs worrying about safety."

Ron had been listening to the conversation then suggested, "Why don't you get a really good rocket ready for the Homecoming game in four weeks guys? Then you'll have enough time to get everything ready and approved. I'm sure that the mayor will like this a lot more than being blindsided."

"Why would we want to do that?"

"It makes you look more responsible and if you look more responsible, _then_ people will take you more seriously. Otherwise it looks like a prank and heaven knows I've pulled enough pranks myself."

"Huh.", the twins muttered together as Kim smiled at her boyfriend after she looked up into his eyes approvingly.

"I did good KP?"

Sigh "Yeah you did, a more mature attitude and it looks soooo good on you."

Anne Possible smiled to herself then suggested, "Kimmie why don't you and Ronald go upstairs and complete your homework, James and I will do the dishes."

"Mom, are you sure?"

"Yes Kimmie, you want to get your homework done. You have a lot to accomplish this week. Your Father and I are quite qualified to wash and dry the dishes.", Anne replied as she winked at her eldest child.

"Thanks Mom.", Kim popped up out of her chair pulling Ron behind her.

X

After all the kids were out of the kitchen and off to take care of homework or make a petition to the city for the _maybe_ upcoming fireworks display, the two highly intelligent parents began to clean up. Nonchalantly Anne asked James, "I've been doing some research to be sure and do you know that Ronald asked you to ok his asking Kimmie to marry him?"

The brown and gray haired rocket scientist paled slightly, "Yes Annie I know he played me, but right now I am just thinking of it as a joke on his part and I don't think this is serious and I am also sure that this silly talk about them being serious about marriage is just a phase that they are going through."

"James if they weren't serious then why did Kimmie bring it up to the Stoppables?"

"You might want to re-think that James Possible. Did you watch your daughter at all during dinner? If that wasn't a woman in love I don't know what it was. I think we'd better start putting a little more money away for something that I am sure is going to happen in the near future.", Anne advised, "You know that Barb and I have that account for the kids….."

"Yes I know; that foolish account in case they decide to tie the knot, but I'm sure that we won't need to use that for Kimmie-cub and Ronald. Though I am keeping my mouth shut about it, I can't see them getting married, they are simply incompatible."

"Don't be too sure of that James, they looked perfectly compatible a few minutes ago."

"Annie just you wait. You'll see it's just a phase like I told you. In a year they won't even be talking to each other. I am confident that Kimmie-cub will go to an institution like MIST and Ronald will take a low end job at a hardware store or something _**if**_ he can even get that!" [Yeah, no thanks to you asshole!]

"James.", Anne's voice turned a little chilly.

"I promise that I won't break them up, but I will _not_ be supportive either Anne. They are much too young and I don't want to be a part of it crashing down for them."

"So when they marry, you won't have to worry about walking Kimberly down the aisle?" [In about 15 years if that, actually, based on the shit-storm you have planned for those two. But no I wouldn't believe Kim will ever allow her Dad that Honor after the crap he did put them through, Eric notwithstanding.]

"That won't happen Anne, no matter what you think I am positive that they won't last, maybe not even to the end of the school year. They will go their own ways like they should have done ten years ago."

"So why are you keeping your mouth shut now? You didn't have a problem with expressing your opinion during the summer. That cheer camp and later the surprise family vacation upset both of them, you could at least have leveled with those two.", Anne frowned.

XX

Kim was on her side in her bed curled up to Ron with her head on his lap as she read the current assignment and was going to read the next one too trying to get ahead since her boyfriend was also engaged though studying a different subject. Speaking of her boyfriend…he was in a sitting position with his textbook in one hand and the other slightly stroking the brilliant mane of the famous heroine.

Neither spoke for the time being there was no need, but after every page Kim's hand came up and pulled his down to her lips for a moment. Finally after red head finished her chapter and reached up and pulled his head down so that she could latch on to his lips. The blond was more than ready for his 'payment' for being quiet and letting her study.

After an hour Anne softly climbed the stairs. After watching the scene for about ten minutes she sighed, "Kids it's getting late."

Both Kim and Ron turned towards her and smiled warmly. "Thanks Mom for giving us some time together.", Kim replied, "And I guess you're right. Give us a few minutes before you kick Ronnie out please and thank you."

"I'm not kicking Ronald out honey, it's just he might need his rest too."

Ron quickly scanned his book, "I have two pages left before I'm done Misses Pea, is it alright if I stay long enough to finish?"

"You may Ronald.", Anne told him.

X

Ten minutes later the red head had her guy out on the front porch and was saying goodnight to him. "Ronnie you get some sleep. And I'll be dreaming of you."

"And I will be dreaming of you KP. Are you going in early….we still have a skull session in the morning."

"No honey, I'll walk to school with the Tweebs. This game film thing is getting old fast you know."

"I know KP.", Ron leaned in for one last kiss which Kim warmly accepted.

After they were done Kim opened the door and went back inside. Ron turned and left with his backpack to head home.

Five minutes later a black van pulled up alongside the blond teen.

XXX

_The Flores home:_

"Ita we'd better say good night, but what are you going to wear to the game?", the young man who had the nickname of 'Wheels' inquired from inside the van as he shut off the vehicle in her driveway.

"It is supposed to be chilly so I am planning on warm slacks and a sweatshirt, that will be nice enough for the dance after the game.", the beautiful young woman replied.

"Good after the game do you want to go to the Pizza Palace? Maybe I can get Kim and Ron to join us."

"How about we make our plans Wheels, I think maybe after the dance we might want some 'alone' time."

"Sure, now give me a kiss. Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

XXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"Right on time Tara.", Felix told his girlfriend as he opened the door on his van so that she could jump in. Before doing so the platinum blonde wrapped the artist in a massive hug which really surprised him.

"Are you alright honey?"

"Yup, just wanted to hug you, now I'm hungry for a cheeseburger let's go.", Tara urged.

XXXXX

Remember the Fannies are going on right now and Whitem and Slipgate are running the thing. It's not a small job to do this. Z did it for years and I think it wore him out. So guys keep up the good work. Also there are a lot of good tales out there. Try them out and if they catch your fancy drop them a note, I know they'd appreciate it.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Felix and even Bonnie belong the Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation and not me nor my beta Cajunbear73. Heck we don't even make any money off this little hobby of ours, we just hope you all lose some sleep like we do.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	56. Chapter 56

Now we have Eric on the ground in Middleton, and he didn't really get far with Kim did he? Is the suave young man going to give up? Yeah right! James is calming down…finally too. Ya know someone got closer in his observations so far…..well part of it anyway. Oh the CAT comment; I used to work for that outfit and what I mentioned is true they do think they are more powerful than the government…..of course if I follow this long enough CB is gonna rant so I'd better back off. Also it looks like Stevie Barkin is in the middle of a plot to take out one of his players. I sure hope not **but**…..

Oh and does James know that Ron basically asked the Father of the Bride for her hand….well yeah. And he knows that he gave his OK.

Everyone knows by now I enjoy all my readers, followers, favers (Lord that's not even a word) and reviewers. Let's get this out of the way; Whitem, yeah you caught up with the Fannies I didn't think you had time. As I said in the PM I don't think anything of this came from 'The Darkness Within' if it seems to it's just by accident. Oh Barkin is torqueing me and CB off too. He wants to write what I plan to do to him. I guess I could use a guest writer for one chapter. TheNiemand, yeah what I told Whitem. Angelus-alvus, be careful of what you ask for, but I will say Steve won't have a real reason to hurt the Stoppables.

AJW1970, like I said before we are only going to Christmas with book 1 soooooo it's gonna take a little while but at least it will be done this century. As for Bon Bon you might want to cut her some slack say in about thirteen chapters…..there a spoiler for ya! Kaeto1, now I agree on Barkin to some extent, but not for James….so anyway that pretty much is out in the open by chapter 68 (which is about 75% done right now)….oh and thanks I love compliments. Drakonis Aurous, thanks. Yeah the snipers are training, but doing that kind of stuff to ninjas might have some work hazards.

Greenjolt, you caught me with boo boo and no one else caught it (Spectre has to be rolling on the floor right now). Oh yeah Stevie is a jerk, but if you want to write what happens to him you gotta deal with CB first. Holydemon00, I don't think in the show Ron was too sure of his relationship with Kim after they were dating and she had to remind him that she thought he was hottie enough for her. Is Ron keeping secrets? Yup. Who's gonna tell Kimmie? This white haired old man about six chapters into book 2. Levi2000a1, I think there was a real good reason to pick syntho 901's face. Kimmie was attracted to him, she might be again. Annnnd Hans didn't want to look like himself.

Uberscribbler, what's 'Twin Peaks'? Oh your head hurts? Try writing and editing this thing! And I don't want to just kill Barkin. If I did that then I might have to make more minor villains…..why not make use of what I have. Anyway thanks, you guys would probably kill me if I croaked and didn't finish. Jimmy1201, nnnnnnerves wwwwhhhatt nerves. Dang this thing still has a plot line that looks like a bowl of spaghetti. Oh and Anne leaves Middleton in chapter 69. Appropriate don't you think? CB73, mannn Ron had better shine pretty soon his big scene is coming up in quite a few chapters.

Hairylimey, Barkin is way out in left field…or is it right field, hmmmmm I have a feeling he is reactionary...oh never mind. Anyway he has and epiphany of sorts in about three chapters. With who? Just be patient I think you'll like it. Fanatic97, I don't have a rail gun and I don't think a hand held one will be available for a few years. Anyway I wonder how the ATF will classify it?

Anyway thanks to the reviewers and of course a big thanks to Cajunbear 73 for his tireless work with ST-103 and BS176. Thanks we need to get together and drink a keg together. Oh I got pics from Tartan Day.

Ok that about does it and let's get this show on the road.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 56

_Middleton High School:_

"Oh excuse me.", the quite handsome, dark haired young man said to the teal eyed brunette after he turned away from his just closed locker and slightly bumped into her, after she had been snarked on again by her two older sisters. Something that almost made her feel like one of the dwellers of a lower rung of her precious 'food chain'.

"Excuse yourself loser, and next time watch where you are going.", Bonnie Rockwaller snapped not liking anyone to get into 'her' space without her permission. The young woman who tried to Lord over the rest of the inhabitants of Middleton High and tended to use her authority with an iron fist to keep those 'lower' members of the food chain in order….and for a moment she thought that another _loser_ had tried to actually touch her _without her permission_. Then she looked him over, "You're new around here aren't you? What's your name?"

"My name…."

"Yes your name unless you want me to just call you loser number two.", Bonnie grit out.

'Ah yes, pardon me I just transferred to Middleton, my name is Eric Thornbottom of '_**The**__ Thornbottoms'._ I was told by my Father before I came that the prettiest girls are in Colorado. Now I see that it _is_ true.", the raven haired young man told her with a slight English accent which was just enough to get the young woman's attention.

Bonnie looked into the brown eyes and smirked, "You look know you look just like Kim Possible's_ date_ who took her to the prom last spring are you sure you're not the same guy?"

"I am pretty sure Miss Rockwaller of who I am, I've been Eric all my life and this is the first time I have _ever _been in Middleton…"

"If I remember they told me that 'Eric' was a robot or something that Kim dated. He _melted_. And **she** was such a loser dating something like that…although he _was_ cute."

Eric informed the Queen of the 'food chain', "I assure you that I am alive and breathing and I highly doubt that I am going to _melt_. That episode caught my attention at the estate that someone the nerve to use_ my_ image to try and take over the world while I was on holiday. And I decided to come to the Colonies to see for myself what kind of place Middleton, Colorado USA was. I will tell you that it is my pleasure to be considered cute by one as beautiful and refined as yourself."

"Estate? Beautiful….._refined_?"

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Rockwaller I didn't mean to say that and annoy you. I am just a normal _average_ bloke just going through high school in the Colonies uh I mean America.", Eric enticed the social climber with the alluring bait while she had no idea she was being 'played' big time.

"So when did you arrive in Colorado, uh Eric?", Bonnie inquired, her interest piqued with the word the handsome young man obviously tried to back away from for some reason.

"Only a few days ago, it's just myself and three servants….errr I mean friends on this trip.", he informed her laying on the accent a little thicker than he had before setting the hook now that she had swallowed it. _'Maybe I can have a little fun with this one and her friends?'_

"Has anyone shown you around school yet, uh Eric?"

"I was only here a half day yesterday Miss Rockwaller, so no they haven't although one of the secretaries in the office informed me that they would try and get someone to do that today. I think they mentioned the name of someone named 'Possible'.", Eric informed her.

"Who, Kim….", Bonnie worried that the red head might end up with two guys falling all over her and one of them was now piquing her interest. _'What a waste of a fine guy…..and I like the sound of servant and estate. He might be just the guy I am looking for after Brick dumped me, Connie and Lonnie will be able to kiss my fashionable sweet behind if this guy is something special. And I know how to find out.'_, the brunette mused then added out loud, "Let's go to the office….uh Eric, I don't have anything pressing today, and _I_ can show you around the school and around Middleton. We have to get permission slips for school though."

"Are you sure? They were pretty positive that someone named Kim Possible would be the best person to show me around…. But if she is too busy to help me then I must rely on your good acts to help me though we didn't need them at Eton."

"Yeah I'm sure that Kim has her hands full with all the last minute Spirit Dance things, if she's already aware of the request by the office she'll be grateful that I can do this for her so that she doesn't have to take any extra time away from her other duties.", Bonnie laughed lightly thinking that her red headed foe wouldn't get the chance with the new school 'hottie'. Deep inside the brunette's mind there was something really enjoying diverting someone's attention who looked like the guy that took Kim to the prom the preceding spring. The teal eyed brunette inquired, "What's Eton?"

"I apologize; Eaton College was my last school."

The number two cheer leader (though she would never admit it) at Middleton High knew that she needed to research this 'Eton' place and that she needed to talk to her 'friend' later and see what she thought of this development and the chance to put Kim down even further let alone what the red head might say to the loser when she found out that her chance to move up the chain had been thwarted by the prettiest Rockwaller ever.

"As long as it's all right with the cadre uh I mean the teachers it would be very acceptable to me to be shown around the school by someone as lovely as you Miss Rockwaller. I am sure that you will be an excellent guide.", Eric really laid on his _manners_, wanting to make a lasting impression.

XX

"Hey Ron wait up.", a deep rumbling voice asked as the team exited the classroom in the sports section of the high school after the normal team meeting.

"Yeah Mike, what do you have?", the blond inquired as he stopped and waited for the giant to catch up with him.

The huge offensive lineman explained with a lowered voice, "It's about Justine's Dad Ron, he ah was missing for a few days then last night he returned home and he isn't the same now."

"What? Was he running around or something? I didn't think Mister Flanner would do such a thing, is this normal for him?"

"Ron, Doctor Flanner doesn't do anything like that. The problem is that he doesn't seem to remember anything…."

"Doesn't he know what happened to him Mike?"

"I don't know, Justine was talking to me on the phone when he got home. She said he didn't seem right…."

"Did they take him to the hospital?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm going to talk to Steen in a few minutes before first hour."

"If he doesn't know what happened to him…..", Ron stopped to think having heard this before when a chill went up his spine, "damn tell Justine to get her Dad to the hospital and have him checked out."

"Why?"

"Kim's Dad came home like that one day last spring Mike, he wasn't right for a while."

"What happened to him Ron?"

"Remember the kook who tried to take over the world last Spring?", Ron asked as Mike nodded since he was at the junior prom too.

"Well a couple of months before that Kim's Dad was kidnapped by the same nutcase and was subjected to some sort of machine to steal secrets from him. The blue guy then took the information that he got and built those flying robots he used to try and take over the world."

"Oh I didn't know, but how did Doctor Possible act then?"

"He was a little forgetful, he didn't remember the living metal that he came up with and he didn't remember the machine. And I've known the man since I was four and that was the very first time I ever saw him weak and not remembering every little thing. Eventually he was able to remember the data that was sucked from his head…..did Doctor Flanner have anything special he was working on?"

"I don't know, but maybe you and Kim should talk to Justine before Mister Flanner goes in…"

"Ok, but I think Mister Flanner should talk to KP's Mom, too."

"Why does he need to do that?"

"KP's Mom is a Neurosurgeon."

"She's a what?"

"A brain surgeon Mike, Justine coulda told you that. But you have to talk to KP."

"Can you talk to us first?"

"Yeah maybe we should, are you guys gonna stay in school for lunch?"

"Yeah we are today."

"Good KP is going to want to talk to Justine."

"Thanks Ron."

"Yeah Mike I'll see you later at lunch, I gotta run to the locker before Homeroom."

X

The blond teen was having what could be called a good day for him, no extra homework, neither Bonnie nor her posse had bothered him and he and Kim had discretely kissed several times in the hallway without any authority figure noticing the violation of the high school's PDA rules. Still something wasn't right and the hair on the back of his neck rose as he entered the cafeteria.

Mike and Justine were already sitting at the table. "What's good today guys?", Ron asked as he plopped his books down.

"Stoppable you're early and they have pepperoni pizza….._real_ pepperoni pizza.", the smart girl hissed as she raised hers to show the running back.

"Real pizza? Not the regular cardboard stuff that we always get? What are they doing fattening us up for the slaughter?"

Big Mike explained (well sorta), "It's Spirit Week pizza Ron. I don't think it will last."

"Yeah I see that big guy. I'd better fill my and KP's trays up, we'd better take advantage of this opportunity while it lasts. Be right back.", Ron got up to go through the line.

X

Justine gazed at the mountain of pizza that Ron returned with an open mouth before snapping it shut then advising Kim's sidekick, "Stoppable Kim can't eat that much…."

"But I do genius girl and this way it'll look like I'm not eating as much as I am…and I even have some diablo sauce to spice it up to give it an Italian slash Mexican feel.", Ron added as he saw Kim and Monique enter the cafeteria, "And I have enough for Monique too."

Big Mike chuckled with that deep voice of his, "And half the football team too."

"Wow Ron are you going to eat all that?", the red headed heroine inquired as she set her books down.

"Nope honey, I just thought you might want to partake, so I got enough for you and 'Nique, too.", Ron smiled.

"Thanks skinny boy, let me get a couple of plates from the line.", Monique laughed as she headed over to do that.

"Ron that was ferociously nice of you to snag all that pizza and treat Moni too.", Kim leaned in to whisper in his ear and was pleasantly amused as he almost melted on the spot like he had done almost nine months before when she had kissed him the first time in front of her locker, "A dutiful girlfriend should reward her hero for being such a thoughtful and kind guy that he is."

"I uh…"

"Kim don't do that, you'll break his brain and he can't afford to walk around with a damaged one.", Justine snorted as she began working on a second slice.

"Well he deserves a kiss for that and I suppose he can collect later. Ron told me this morning that your Dad was missing for a couple of days and he can't remember what happened to him? Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure Dad was coming home late the other night and he didn't make it. Mom was really worried about him because he had never done that before. She called the police to report him missing."

The red head frowned, "The next question I'm going to ask might make you mad, but we have to eliminate everything; has your Dad ever run around on your Mom?"

"My Dad, run around on Mom? Do you mean to have an affair?"

"I'm sorry, but yeah. I'm not accusing him of anything, but we have to eliminate everything that would account for his disappearance."

"Sorry Kim but I have a hard time believing that Dad would do anything like that. He is totally devoted to his family….he was sort of a geek in school too."

"So has your Mom taken him into the hospital to be checked out?"

"Dad doesn't want to go, why?"

"It's always a good thing to see the doctor if something unusual happens Justine and from what it sounds like he has some sort of amnesia for some reason. You see when my Dad got kidnapped from the Space Center a machine was used on him. There was a villain who wanted some secret information in his head about a kind of special metal. For a while Daddy didn't even know what was stolen from him,", Kim explained, "and the information was used by Drakken to make those flying robots for his world takeover attempt last spring."

"As far as I know my Dad wasn't working on anything like that….."

"But Justine you really should get your Dad checked out, he could have hit his head or something. I could have Mom come over and talk to you guys."

"I'll talk to Mom and Dad and see what they want to do, you never know maybe those whacked out guys who got to your Dad got to mine.", Justine wasn't watching the slight tightening of the teen heroes as she continued, "I'll try to get them to see the light."

"Please do that, and while I'm waiting to hear from you about this I'll call Mom and let her know what happened.", Kim informed Justine.

"KP you'd better eat or you're gonna get whistle a bit if you don't start chowing down. I know 'Nique can shovel food into her mouth, but you're more dainty.", Ron advised, explained and complimented as he touched her on the elbow softly when Monique returned with a couple of plates and set one down in front of the red head.

Kim smiled then pointed while Ron loaded up three slices for her, "Sure Ronnie, thanks. Hey look isn't that the 'Eric' guy who we saw at Bueno Nacho walking with Bonnie?"

"KP he gives me bad vibes, I think he's about fifty miles of bad road.", Ron's voice turned downright icy, "Really bad road."

"He looks nice enough.", Mike told Ron.

Kim put her two cents worth in, "That's just it, he has _no_ obvious flaws that a normal teenager would have. He's just_ too _perfect."

Ron chuckled lightly referring to Eric and Bonnie then advised to his girlfriend, "So there goes Miss and Mister Perfect. Now eat up KP, your pizza is getting cold."

"Yeah, it's pretty hard seeing _that_ face again."

Ron lowered his voice as he worried, "You havin' second thoughts 'bout _us_ KP?"

Kim realized how her previous statement might have sounded to her boyfriend, "Huh…no, no you're the guy for me. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I am perfectly happy with you. Don't ever forget you're my guy." Kim had set her slice of real pizza down and caressed his cheek when she saw his eyes.

"Uh thanks KP…"

"Better watch it guys, you are getting close to a PDA violation.", Justine warned since she almost got called on the carpet. Well she had, but Steve Barkin for some reason dropped the charges after one snarky remark. Of course if the school administrator had followed through a certain super large man might have ended up performing an action similar to the one that Mister Sit Down did on Shego two years before.

XX

"Let's sit over here away from the 'loser' table Eric, you don't want to catch their cooties.", the teal eyed brunette hissed as she led the new boy away from Ron and Kim's table knowing with more than a little satisfaction that Eric was getting the attention of quite a few of the female population in the cafeteria.

The new boy replied, "We should have just gone out for a light lunch instead of ingesting this fare which is better suited to feed hogs. Now how much time do we have to eat Miss Rockwaller?"

"We only have thirty minutes between bells so there is only so much time."

"Thirty minutes? That is not nearly enough time for a cultured person to get through the salad course let alone the main course…..", he seemed to frump, "and all meals should include engaging conversation."

"Salad course? What are you talking about?", Bonnie asked not realizing she was showing her ignorance to who appeared to be an uppercruster.

Eric half smiled knowing he had really gotten the social climbing brunette's attention, "People of society and manners tend to enjoy their food and not wolf it down like animals like the rest of the common folk, and we tend to drink tea in a civilized manner as well. Do you enjoy tea?"

The brunette suddenly brightened, "But of course Eric, what else should I enjoy?"

"That is good it is a 'proper' beverage. Now since I have enrolled at Middleton High, what is done for entertainment around here?"

"Friday we have a dance after the football game, it's sort of an informal affair, I plan to go….but I don't have a date as yet.", Bonnie admitted.

"What is involved with that? I've been to galas and balls, dance clubs and those types of things that my class of people attend."

Bonnie explained wondering why this guy really didn't have a clue about something her Father was engrossed in, "This week we are celebrating getting back into school, it's an informal dance because it starts about a half hour after the game ends. Hopefully we will win, but with that loser Stoppable on the team who knows now."

"I suppose I should go to this 'Spirit Dance' event to show some _kind_ of support. It will give me some experiences that are new to me. How does one go about this Miss Rockwaller?"

"Please call me Bonnie, we can talk while we go through the lunch line. I _have_ to get something to eat since we have cheerleading practice after school and we work very hard and need something to burn."

"Ah the lunch line….how quaint.", Eric smirked as he glanced around the cafeteria to see if the famous red head was there.

X

"So I can go to this event by myself or with a date?", Eric inquired acting out of place as he picked at the unappetizing meal in front of him.

"Yes some of the kids just come and hope they can get a dance with one of the classy people. Others come with their boyfriend or girlfriend no matter how disgusting they are.", Bonnie explained wondering just where this new guy had transferred from as she ate what she had, lamenting that the Senior Table had been done away with because of budget constraints.

"So are you going with someone to the dance on Friday, Bonnie?"

"Ah no, my boyfriend and I broke up during the summer, I haven't found a worthy replacement as yet.", the brunette replied then added, "Most of the boys around here are not even worth a debutant's attention."

"Neither do I have anyone to go with, if neither of us have anyone else…why don't we go to the dance together?", Eric suggested, "At least as friends to keep each other company instead of the rabble around us."

Bonnie's heart fluttered somehow she got this piece of _hottiness_ to ask her for the first dance of the year in almost record time. _'Yes.', _Bon-Bon mentally thrust her fist into the air_, 'I finally have someone worthy of dating me….not some loser like Possible has.' _ "I suppose you could escort me to the dance Eric, I'll try to get you a sideline pass so that you can be down by the field near the cheerleaders.", Bonnie told him.

"That would be nice Miss Rockwaller, but I really don't enjoy American football…It is much too violent."

"Eric if you are going to take me to the dance please refer to me as Bonnie and it is perfectly acceptable to be around us girls…..my Father is the Chairman of the Booster Club."

"As you wish Mi…..Bonnie.", Eric got out.

"Good you are learning; now let's get something for lunch like I said; with cheerleading practice at the end it makes for a very long day with the way Possible works us."

XX

The blond teen continued to glance over at the 'new' guy not quite trusting him since his double had almost broken him and Kim up as best friends forever five months before as part of Doctor Drakken's plot to take over the world. Ron knew that if he hadn't been very lucky Kim and he would be corpses along with almost everyone in Middleton since the United States was getting ready to erase the Colorado city off the face of the Earth to keep the uprising by the robots from gaining an upper hand.

'_I should kill him and hide the body….that will sure keep him from trying to hurt KP again. I wonder if Sensei would approve?', _Ron mused as Kim and Monique Jenkins began working on their free pizza at the table where they were sitting.

"Hi honey, how has your day been going?", Kim asked her boyfriend as she reached over and caressed his cheek.

The blond sidekick of Team Possible smiled as Kim's action distracted his thoughts, "KP my day has just gotten a lot better….but if you keep doing that I'm gonna have to head to the training room to get an ice cold whirlpool to make things get back to 'normal'."

Kim smirked and whispered into his ear as she continued to tease her boyfriend, "We'll be dancing this close on Friday night after you guys stomp Mountain Side. Maybe a little closer and _maybe_ after you walk me home we can find a dark place to do some snuggling."

"I'd like that KP….."

"And afterward we'll be cuddling and kissing and….." The red head stopped for a couple of moments not saying anything.

"KP.", Ron just touched Kim.

"Hmmm, yeah?"

"You sorta spaced there for a minute."

"I was?"

"You were KP. Everyone at the table noticed.", Ron explained causing Kim to turn red.

"I was thinking about us cuddling in the family room while we were watching television. You had made us some sandwiches and we had sodas. Mom, Dad and the Tweebs were leaving us alone.", Kim explained and paused, "and it was during a marathon of Danny and Charity too."

"KP you've been thinking wayyyy too much about 'Agony County' lately, now come on let's go back through the line for some dessert."

"Sure and Justine, Ron told me that you need to talk, so is it alright for it to wait till we get back to the table?"

"Yeah as long as you don't have any more _Senior_ Moments Kim.", the blonde genius told her.

X

The red head had taken several bites of the brownie when she continued her questions from Justine, "So something wrong with your Dad Justine? Ronnie told me a little and this kind of sounds like something that we have gone through before."

Sigh, "Yes like I said before, the other night Dad didn't come home from his lab. That is so unlike him."

"So he's never done anything like that before?"

"Not that I can remember, I know Mom was really worried when he didn't show up for dinner. He never misses dinner and he never comes home late unless he calls."

"So he just showed up a few days later Justine?"

"Yes and he didn't remember where he had been either."

"Is it alright if I call my Mom? She might want to see your Dad or have him come in for a checkup."

"Yeah please do, it's so unlike him to do anything like this. He could have gotten hurt….."

Kim flipped out her Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button. A moment or three later Wade Load's image appeared, "Hey Kim what's up?"

"Can you call my Mom? Something happened and she might be able to help a friend of mine out.", Kim asked.

"Sure Kim just hang on a minute.", the team Possible tech guru asked his boss.

In a few moments Anne Possible's calming voice came through Kim's PDA-looking device.

"Hello Kimmie, what can I do for you?"

"Mom, remember when Dad lost some of his memory last spring? Drew Lipsky used a machine on Dad's mind and it took some time to get it all back.", Kim added for her Mother's sake.

"Yes honey, it was quite troubling…but your Father seems to be fine now."

"The memory loss thing happened to a friend of mine's Dad; do you think he should be checked out?"

"Yes Kimmie you should have him brought in, I and some of the staff will examine him to see if he is all right.", Anne Possible told her daughter.

"Mom do you want to tell that to Justine….it was her Dad.", Kim asked then explained.

"Yes dear hand your PDA thing to her and I will get her home phone number so that I can call her Mother."

"Thanks Mom you really rock."

"Justine?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Did you hear what I said to my daughter?"

"Yes Ma'am, I'll call Mom and have her bring Dad to the hospital to see you."

"Good dear, do you think he could get in to see us today? It may be nothing, but anytime there is a problem with the brain we should check it out.", Anne informed the girl genius.

"I'll call Mom right away and tell her."

"Good honey, have your Mother call me at the hospital and I will explain everything to her then.", Anne replied.

"Thanks for your help Mrs. Possible.", the blonde genius replied as she handed the PDA-type device back to Kim.

"Do you want to call your Mom on my Kimmunicator Justine?"

"I have my own cell phone; if Mom gets a strange number she may not answer it."

Ron smiled, "I can understand that smart girl, Dad thinks cell phones are a fad."

"Your Dad would Stoppable.", Justine snarked back.

XXX

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

The young woman kneeled beside the young man as he gazed off, unseeing as if he was keeping watch on another place or time.

_(Inturo-san you must eat and get some sleep. It has been three days.),_ the meek and always supporting Asuka Sakaro urged the young bind Seer as she touched his arm.

_(Asuka-kun…what is it…are you well?), _the girl asked.

_(You haven't moved in three days, I worry about you. Let me get you some tea and rice. You must be famished.)_

_(I have been meditating on the crisis that we face here at Yamanouchi. Sometime this spring we will face a great evil and that evil will want a child to appease it.),_ he warned_, (I have already told Sensei about this threat and what it may do to all the __Shinobi__Clans__.)_

_(I have heard some rumors about disturbances. We may have to leave the sacred mountain for a while to be safe. I worry about all the children especially the young ones.)_

_(Asuka they should be safe if they are away from the school from what I have 'seen'. You should go to safety with your friends before the end of the year to make sure you are safe….)_

_(Not without you I won't, I have spent too much time worrying about you. Someone will need to make sure you eat.)_

Sigh_ (You are stubborn but if you stay something bad may happen to you. Sensei doesn't want those who are unable to defend themselves here.)_

_(And you are unable to defend __yourself;__ you hardly raise a hand even in classes. No someone must be your eyes and that is what I offered you years ago when we became friends. I will not desert you now. If you stay I will stay to assist you.),_ she told him as she poured his tea then raised the cup to his hand.

_(So Asuka-kun you would share my fate and my whole existence?)_

_(Only if you would let me Inturo-kun.)_

_(So be it then.)_

The small young woman then poured herself a cup of tea and she sat beside her friend who for some reason comforted her even in trying times. She did not notice the golden glow that now surrounded her, nor did she hear the deeply laughing voice that was everywhere at once. _**"Well done child, you have chosen well."**_

XXX

_Middleton High:_

"Hi Mom it's me, how's Dad?", the blonde genius inquired from her almost as smart Mother after dialing home while sitting at the table with her friends.

"He's still not right, it's like he lost something. His vocabulary is way off still. I think I should take him in to a doctor to see what's wrong. Anyway you know how active he is….well he's taking a nap right now."

"A nap? Dad never takes naps. You're right Mom that's a good idea, I just spoke with Kim Possible's Mother and she's a Neurosurgeon, she said for you to call her at the hospital as soon as you are able to. She can get Dad in today."

"Is she at the hospital?"

"Yes Mom and she's waiting for your call too."

"Thank you honey, I'll make that call right away."

"Do you want me to come home?"

"No honey I can take your Father in to see the Doctor, you just stay at school. I know that you are working on a project and I would like to see you finish it in time for the Fall Science Fair next month."

"OK I'll be doing that right after school while Mikie is at practice, then maybe we can go out for a quick bite to eat."

"We'll just play it by ear honey, I'll talk to you later.", the older woman disconnected.

The blonde genius informed everyone at the table, "Mom's going to call Doctor Possible and set up an appointment. We'll get dinner after Mike picks me up from the little project I am working on."

X

"KP?", Ron touched her hand softly.

"Yeah honey?"

"Mister Flanner….doesn't that sound like something we went through early last spring?"

"Yeah, Drakken's brain tap machine. And right now we don't know where either the blue clown _or_ his toy is."

"I know, but he doesn't usually try something twice if it doesn't work.", Ron told her.

The red head frowned, "The machine worked well enough honey, that's what's got me worried. We know what was stolen form that GJ facility by; we're pretty sure who got it too. Now we'll have to inform Global Justice of what we expect."

"Listen I'll call GJ and give them an update and see what they want to do about this."

"Looks like an interview after practice tonight doesn't it?"

"Yeah Ronnie, I hope we don't have to stay too long."

Kim glanced around and quickly pulled her guy down to her lips, "See ya later sailor."

A few moments later a red faced and freckled teen stumbled into his own class almost tripping over his feet several times in the process.

Kenny Smith chuckled lightly, "She's been distracting you again hasn't she Stoppable?"

Sigh, "Yeah and it is soooo worth detention too Smith."

"Well you'd better wipe that goofy look off your face or Barkin will find out cause a 'couple of Rotwaller's posse is about due in the class room any second. And you know they're snitches.", the sandy haired teen warned Ron who was still coming to his senses.

"Yeah I'm all right."

XXX

"Doctor Possible?", the thin blonde woman asked as she led brown and gray haired man into Anne's office.

"Yes and I suppose you are Mister and Misses Flanner.", Anne rose from her seat behind her desk.

"Thank you for seeing Seth, I've heard from Justine that you have some experience with my husband's condition."

"Yes we have, please sit down.", Anne invited.

X

Anne inquired, "Now what was the last thing you remember Professor Flanner?"

"I remember leaving my office and walking to my car. Then the next thing I know I am walking to my front door. My wife told me it was a few days that I was missing….somehow; I don't know how, I got home. My car was still in the parking deck too….Why?"

"Do you remember meeting anyone or staying somewhere?"

"That's all vague to me, but I remember the color blue….and green.", Seth paused for a minute to think, "And a cave I think."

"I'd like to run some tests on you Professor, just like a regular comprehensive physical."

Martha Flanner inquired, "Doctor Possible, will this take long?"

"We really should keep your husband for observation Mrs. Flanner. I would say that he should be out by Saturday….."

Seth told Anne, "I would really like to see Michael Little play Friday night. He told me they have a good team again this year and I didn't make all the games last fall."

"I suppose we can let you have some time off Professor, I plan to be at the game myself. Who is Michael?"

"Your daughter might have referred to him as 'Big Mike'. He and Justine have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple of years. His Mother and my wife went to high school and college together. The kids basically grew up together.", Seth explained.

Anne looked at the Flanners, "I've heard the name 'Big Mike' before from Kimberly and I knew he's played football because James and I attended most of the games over the years to watch Kimberly cheer, but I had no idea that Justine and he were an 'item'."

"They've been friends most of their lives Doctor Possible, it's just that they never really felt the need to publicize it. Neither were extremely popular and from what I gather they still aren't, but they have each other and a few friends like your daughter's friend.", Seth explained.

"Ronald?", Anne inquired with a surprised look on her face.

Seth smiled, "Michael and Ronald are 'D' Hall buddies. If I remember Justine and Michael they were giggling about it one fall….I think it was their freshman year."

"I knew Ronald spent some time there….and Kimmie did too once, but I didn't know that all of the kids knew each other."

"Justine doesn't want to go to Detention Hall, there have been a few times when she almost got caught by that pompous Cretin who patrols the hallways at the high school.", Martha explained, "Most of the kids think she is this shy wallflower. She would do anything to be with her boyfriend."

"Do you mean Mister Barkin?", Anne asked.

"Who else, that man craps more rules out of his posterior than any other five teachers at Middleton High put together if the rumors that I have heard are anywhere near as close to the truth as I believe they are. The way he keeps bringing up the Marine Corps, I have to wonder if he was really in or is a wannabe.", Martha explained.

"Wannabe….what do you mean Misses Flanner?"

"My younger brother, Jason Milston, is Lieutenant Colonel in the Corps. He graduated from the Naval Academy and he clued me in on what to look for."

"Oh….and what do you look for?"

"Excessive bragging, always telling everyone how it was done in the Corps or almost bullying people around him…..you see Marines are professional combat soldiers of the highest caliber. They tend not to brag or make a big deal about their time on active duty….they also are more subdued in the way they handle things. They don't have to be braggarts, Doctor Possible, they are Marines. Does our Mister Steven Barkin sound in anyway subdued to you?"

Anne thought for a moment on the several times she had crossed paths with the man, "No, no he doesn't. The only times I've ever had anything to do with him he was rather gruff and curt with me…..and come to think of it he _does_ like to throw his weight around especially around the kids like Ronald who like to needle him."

Martha chuckled, "And after going through Marine Boot Camp and all the harassment that the Drill Instructors give out do you really think that a fourteen year old teen can get under his skin so easily?"

"Truthfully I haven't given that much thought Misses Flanner, but getting back to your husband….how about him stay tonight and we'll get the tests started and then he can go to the game tomorrow night and we bring him back in on Saturday and Sunday and keep him for observation until we have some answers.", Anne suggested.

Martha looked at Seth, "I suppose it is for the best to get you in, and this way we can watch Michael play. If we don't let Seth go to the game Justine is going to be unhappy about all this. Doctor Possible what tests would you like to perform first?"

Anne smiled, "I think we can start with a CT scan and full blood work, maybe we can get some X-Rays of your husband's head too. That should give us a good start. I can have one of the shrinks come into his room to talk to him….you never know what is going to make a breakthrough."

"Do you think talking to a psychiatrist will help?", Seth asked.

"If we don't find the cause of your amnesia through the tests we'll have to go that route, but some people don't want to talk to them."

He half smiled wanting to get by this problem, "Well I suppose that we should get started then."

Anne nodded and picked up her phone and began to place orders.

XXX

_Senior Island:_

The short high pitched voice thief nodded for his assistant to go with the Spaniard's retainer. Once the old gentleman turned villain saw that they were alone began, "Mister Jones it is good to meet you at last. Your exploits in the retrieval and disbursement of gems worldwide is quite remarkable. It has also caught the attention of several agencies which would like to curtail that activity."

"Thank you Sir for the compliment, I only try. It is an honor to be at the island retreat of one so removed from the everyday troubles of this world. As for those agencies they are always a pain in the side. Now what do you think of Gemini's attempt to remove that annoying thorn who has been in both of our sides over the last few years?", Falsesetto Jones replied as he relaxed into the soft leather chair.

Senior's eyes hardened a little, "Though I am a villain of the first caliber I do not take Miss Possible's intrusions into my various businesses seriously or personally, I am too old and have fought too many battles over my lifetime." The old man paused as the short and distinguished man began to speak, then he continued.

"Please hear me out. I am very rich as you know and I took up this lifestyle as a hobby to keep my mind sharp in the later stages of my life so I understand where many of my associates take Miss Possible and her boyfriend seriously…I do not. Yes I know there is a plot brewing against her and I have contributed funds to make the endeavor succeed, but this is not personal for me as it is for some members of the group."

"But Senior don't you want to see the end of that red haired bitch who thwarts our various plots?"

"The end….of course not, I wish her no physical harm, I have always left her a way out when I have trapped her. Remember she is a teenager, if we take her out by embarrassment or by injury or death I feel there will be an outcry from some very strong governments to finally decide to remove us villains as a thorn in **their** sides. At the moment there are several plots going on, what would happen if we kill their hero? Do you really believe that they are just going to take it? No, those few countries….and they do not even have to be the most powerful ones….but they could get the assistance of ones with world reach and we would be devastated. And they wouldn't have to try that hard."

"Truthfully I hadn't thought of that….."

"There's more Mister Jones, you are aware of Doctor Drakken's world takeover attempt last spring are you not?"

"Yes, one of those strange robots landed on my island."

"What did it do?"

"It just monitored our activities for a while and then deactivated."

"So did ours, but it returned fire that we had directed at it. At the time we didn't know who was responsible."

"Oh…."

"What you don't realize and I know this because I have a very good intelligence operation. Doctor Drakken was targeted by the United States armed forces with an assortment of their nuclear weapons. That idiot Drakken almost started World War Three, and that girl and her little friend stopped that catastrophe when they stopped the takeover attempt. What do you think would happen if something like this takes place again? Do we really want Miss Possible out of the game and destroyed? I think not, even though I am bad, I want the chance to live and at least see my son get his recording contract without my assistance."

"I didn't understand….."

"Most of those idiots do not either my little friend, they should be more aware of current events otherwise we might all have armies and navies visiting our havens."

"Then why have you given them money?"

"For the simple reason I did not know the extent of the plan. I could not withdraw my funds and I felt that we all had to stick together, but that was _before_ I received the intelligence assessment regarding last spring's attempt.", Senior informed the jewel thief.

XXX

_Middleton High:_

"Alright girls and Tweebs!", Kim called, "Once more from the top. We need to be perfect for the football squad on Friday, all of our friends and parents will be there to watch us for the first time this season…..and Mister Barkin told me that the game is already sold out."

So one more time they went through the 'meat grinder' as the famous red head called it from her experience over the summer. Thirty minutes later Kim called a break then told them, "ten minutes of pompom and then we are done for the day, but get some water first."

After a ten minute break the booming music started….

XX

_Football practice field:_

"Four laps, then inside.", Coach Roberts ordered since Barkin had already departed the field so he could do an interview with a sports reporter.

"Yes Sir, but we want to polish a little more.", Dave Alberts told the assistant coach.

"How much time do you need?"

"Only about thirty minutes, we'll do our laps first and then just work on sharpening up a few of the plays after.", Curt Whiney explained.

"Do you need the defense out here?", Tank Woodson was obviously offering.

"Only if you guys want to.", Dave replied knowing that at least a few of them would volunteer to hold pads to show positions.

"Alright but no hitting we are too close to our Home Opener.", Roberts warned.

Mark Shambles laughed, "Don't worry coach we'd never do any hitting this close to a game, I mean its tomorrow and we just want to show every one of our fans what to expect when we take the field from now on. Last year Brick busted our chops for being so sloppy remember?"

"I remember, Coach Barkin had you guys running laps until he got it through your thick skulls that execution was more important than ability. So practice makes perfect…."

Ron countered, "Not exactly Coach, perfect practice makes perfect execution. Case in point Kim Possible."

"What do you mean Stoppable?"

"Everyone thinks that Kim is a natural…well she is, but she works hard at it too. If you don't believe me ask the other cheerleaders. I know for a fact that they are working just as hard as we are for tomorrow night and they are doing it just to make us look good. I don't know about the rest of you, but Curt, Dave and I have ordered flowers for the squad as a whole in the name of the football team. And we plan on giving them to the girls as we end the game.", Ron explained breaking some peoples misconception about the girls with pompoms and the athletes they were instead of the arm candy everyone thought they were.

"Alright Stoppable, you don't have to convince me and make sure that you let us know when you come in off the field. I don't have the time to keep checking on you."

"Don't worry coach, we'll let you know.", Dave told him as he turned to leave.

The blond running back pulled out a small cell phone that he had stashed in the equipment manager's stuff and pushed a button, "Hey Ron, it's about time.", Wade Load's voice came through the phone.

"Run the playback through the video monitors just like yesterday Wade would ya?"

"Sure you guys have about a half hour before cheer practice ends. I hope your Mister Barkin doesn't find out what you are doing."

"Yeah me too Wade, but we want this to be a surprise for everyone but us. I can see KP just melting in my arms after the third TD.", Ron snorted.

"You mean if Barkin doesn't kill you first…."

"He'd have to kill off the rest of the offense buddy and if he did that there would be a lot of questions. Not many may care about Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's sidekick extraordinaire, but there are quite a few that care about the rest of the team. Anyway thanks I'll talk to you later."

Dave told them, "Come on let's hurry up before those to 'adults' come out here to check on us and all this blows up in our faces."

Tank snorted, "That's an interesting way you put that Alberts, but I have to agree."

"Huddle up.", Alberts shouted getting them moving.

In the huddle Dave instructed, "Pro-set right, twenty-three power on two, ready break."

"Break."

The eleven jogged to the line of scrimmage.

Dave's guttural voice rang out, "Pig Iron seventy-eight. Pig Iron seventy-eight." All the 'skill' position players moved except for the one or two that didn't have to when changing formation.

"Set, hut….hut."

Mark Ambrose was set on the left with Ron in the slot as the ball was snapped the two sprinted downfield with the fleet wide receiver, cutting his fly route at fifteen yards and made for the opposite flag at the goal like. Ron knowing this was going to happen kept his head down and when he saw the break, angled sharply to the sideline taking the safety with him and turned on the speed. Suddenly he stopped thirty yards down the field and looked for the ball which was on the way.

The safety, Spiker Ellis, quickly found out why the blond almost hero stopped as Ron gained his separation and pulled in the pigskin and pivoted to the inside and spun as he built his speed up again.

A shrill whistle stopped all action.

"I still hate you Stoppable.", Ellis tapped Ron on the shoulder as they jogged back to their original positions.

"Get in line Spiker, but if ya have money I might let you go to the front of the line.", Ron quipped with a laugh.

XX

"Hey KP, how was practice?", Ron asked as Kim exited the girls' locker room.

The red headed heroine smiled seeing her guy, "We'll be ready for the game Ronnie. Are you guys going to be all right?"

"Yeah I think so, we didn't have that many injuries and we added a wrinkle or two to mess up the rest of the teams that we are gonna face throughout the rest of the season."

"Oh, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy till we unveil it. If I talk they're going to make me wear a dress to homecoming."

Then you'd better keep quiet about your big surprise then.", Kim smiled, and then seeing that they were now off school property, made sure that she pushed the boundaries of the PDA policy at Middleton High.

Ron as he caught his breath and got his brain functioning again asked, "Did Justine's 'rents go to see your Mom honey?"

"Yeah he's having a battery of tests done, but they're not going to keep Mister Flanner at the hospital until Saturday night."

"Why's that KP?"

"He wants to see the game too, remember who Justine is dating."

"Yeah I see his point."

XXXXX

Yay we are coming up to the Spirit Game. If you noticed I revealed some things in this chapter so you might want to keep these in mind for later.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Big Mike and Justine Flanner as well as other 'canon' characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark and Bob as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. And not only do we not own anything, but we can't make any cash off this little hobby of ours.

Remember the Fannies are coming and before long the results should be in. Make sure you vote for who you want to.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	57. Chapter 57

Hey it's time for some football and it's the Spirit Game with the dance afterward.

I want to thank everyone who has followed, read, alerted and/or reviewed 'TH: Book 1', I really appreciate it. Let's get right to the reviews; Jimmy1201, SSS is going to play a role during this whole mess, or more likely at the end. He and Junior are not really happy about the turn this has taken, but they have ponied up. Uberscribbler, don't worry after today's posting I am confident that your ire with Barkin will be back where it was. Now think of football as rugby but with rules and you get to hit them harder. Hummm, will James have all his extermities? Yes, more that that I cannot reveal it this point, but remember for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

Pbow, Stevie boy is a Marine, now I won't say anything more than that at this time. Kaeto, as I told Pbow Barkin was a real live Marine, as for James' behavior you have part of it. CB73, our little 'Eric' is trolling now, is he done? You know me better than that! What you wanna give that Bull Dog a bad taste in his mouth? LOL. Whitem, yeah it does. I think SSS is going to take a wait and see attitude, remember he isn't used to plots against the Cheerleader really succeeding that well. Oh I tried to plug the Fannies and my and CB's offer stands, if ya need something let us know.

AJW1970, but what is Eric's plan with lil Bonnie? As I stated in my reply back to the review, so far no one really knows what the Brain Tap Machine was capable of doing. Levi2000a1, 'whistle bit' means to be late and when you make money at a time clock it's a big deal. Oh with Bonnie….right now Eric needs info, who better to get information about your target than someone who has known her for years? Greenjolt, SSS doesn't want to harm Kimmie, this is all a game to him. About Yono and Hanna…I wonder if I can make that clearer? Oh and why would Ron need to worry about the Homecoming Game, heck he's gotta get through this one first. Now I am letting some info out about the Spring Semester; I wonder what Ron's parents are going to do about this? (you have to figure this out on your own).

Drakonis Aurous, Bingo you have won part of a very small part of the plot line. Angelus-alvus, Eric is real this time, and is Bonnie made for Eric?

Thanks again to all the reviewers I really do appreciate it!

Oh it's time for **FOOTBALL**! (sorry Uber, I'll try to make it up to you in book 2)

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 57

_Middleton High School Mad Dog Stadium; Night of the 'Spirit' Dance' and game:_

Forty-Seven purple and white clad armored _gladiators_ surrounded their leader. It was time to defend their home ground from invaders. Nearby were cheerleaders, under Kim Possible, and the Marching Band building the drama to a fever pitch for the Mad Dogs. The players were bouncing with excitement as the din became overwhelming.

The Mountain Side Crazy Marmots clad in white Jerseys and black pants were waiting at the end zone to charge on to the field for their introductions. Middleton was still waiting in the parking lot; Steve Barkin was letting the excitement build in his players letting them soak in all the noise, helping them rise to the occasion.

Finally the Coach roared and pointed at the field just beyond the fence, **"Go get 'em Mad Dawgs!"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH DOGs", **forty-seven young men in Middleton purple and white charged onto the field.

The sight of Middleton's best finally sent the home crowd into a frenzy.

Kim saw the team in a purple and white mob just burst onto the field as the band started the fight song. She called out, "Just as we practiced; One, two, _three_." _'I am so gonna love dancing with Ronnie tonight.'_

X

"Mountain Side you are the visitors, this side is heads and this side is tails.", the Ref turned the coin over to show them all. "Who is going to call?"

"Me.", a smaller young man in white told the Official.

When the coin was in the air, the young man called, "Heads."

The Referee declared, "Heads it is, Mountain Side you win the toss."

"We want the ball."

Tank Woodson looked over to the bench, seeing what Coach Barkin wanted he then turned his back to one goal line, "We'll defend this goal."

"Good luck to all of you."

The young men all shook hands again (Old hat for some of them, they had been doing this for _years_…) and returned to their sidelines to inform the coaches and their teams of the results of the coin toss, again.

Tank told them, "We're on defense going that way.", he pointed.

Coach Roberts yelled, "Kickoff team on the field…..Stoppable come here."

The blond hurried over to the coach, "Yes Sir?"

"You know how we practiced kickoffs?"

"Yeah coach…"

"Good you take Williams place on the left side and you make a beeline for the ball and try to knock it out the receiver's hands do you hear me? (Ron nodded) Make** sure** you hit the guy that catches the ball as hard as you can.", Roberts ordered making the assignment as simple as he could.

"Yes Coach.", Ron replied as he fastened his chin strap and jogged onto the field to the spot in the formation of the guy he was going to replace.

"Stoppable what are you doing out here?", Chet Williams asked as Ron got to his position.

"Coach Roberts told me to take your place.", the blond replied.

"Good I hate kickoffs anyway. Too much mayhem, anyway don't go until the ball is kicked otherwise we're offside.", the backup D back told Ron as he tapped him on the shoulder pads to remind the running back of the mistake he kept making in practice and how to avoid it.

"Yeah thanks, me and mayhem.", Ron told the other boy as he put his mouthpiece in.

A minute later the starting free safety, Chris Jones walked up to the ball and turned to face his teammates and raised both hands.

The kicker, Jamie Thuggs, raised one hand to show the Referee that he was ready.

The Ref blew his whistle signaling that he was ready as well after one of the receivers for Mountain Side nodded to him.

Jamie dropped his arm and began his run up to the ball. As his left foot struck said ball, Chris dropped his arms and spun around knowing it was 'live' now and he was a target for any blocker. As many current and former players can tell you being on the kickoff team demanded certain skills. The willingness to mindfully (ok not so much) throw your body at someone to try and create mayhem seems to be high on the list of things that defies logic. So in short guys on the kickoff team were crazy bastards although most guys on special teams just love to run down the field and throw themselves into the fray (or at least admit that lie to their shrinks).

As the ball was in the air Ron took off like he was on a 'fly' pattern and sprinted thirty yards up field before angling in towards where the football was coming down. The next guy inside veered to the outside for 'contain' to make sure the receiver couldn't get outside of him. On the other side another _motivated_ Middleton player was doing the exact same thing as the next guy inside of him took contain responsibilities. Under perfect conditions they would meet….at the ball carrier with their helmets aiming for the ball trying to dislodge it from the receiver.

The purpose of these suicide players was to get through the blockers or at least force the receiving team to cover them with more personnel so as to leave several other players open to make the stop.

Normally no coach in the world would assign his number one or number two running back to this job because of the danger of injury…..but then Middleton didn't have coaches who always thought with their heads. Sometimes they thought with their wallets.

The blond number Seven for Middleton was already tracking the ball and ball carrier like an infrared heat seeking missile and had already beaten one block and was engaging another when he just shrugged his shoulder, bounced off a player and was off his feet. Doing a shoulder roll, the member of Team Possible was up and five yards later scrambling for the guy with the ball.

**THUD…..CRUNCH**

**TWEEEEEET**

"OK you guys relax, the play is over.", one of the Refs tried to calm the hyped up players who were at the Mountain Side eighteen yard line.

Ron bounced to his feet as the returner rolled to his knees and was helped to his feet by one of the other Mountain Side players.

"Good hit Ron.", one of the players called slapping the rookie running back on the shoulder for delivering the massive hit on the other teen.

The kickoff squad got to the sidelines as the first team defense jogged onto the field to get their first taste of Mountain Side's offense. "Go get em guys, but leave something for us.", Ron Stoppable laughed and urged still psyched with the collision he caused.

Already Tank and his minions were ready to play and to try and create mayhem on their adversaries during this crucial first series of downs.

Mountain Side came out for the first play and saw the Middleton defense in a 'stacked' four-four instead of Middleton's standard three-four. Seeing the 'stacked' linebackers the Crazy Marmots tried a sweep to their power side hoping to catch the 'backers inside. Now Steve Barkin may have been loud and abusive to many people, but he knew the weakness of the defense he had on the field so he 'stunted his line backers and slanted his defensive line to compensate to fill all the holes and force the play outside and into the arms of the outside linebackers.

"**Tweet"**

The Crazy Marmots had lost four yards on their first play and were backed up to their fourteen. The Middleton Defense was psyched, the chance at knocking out a high school team like their foes didn't happen every night. Tank looked over at the sideline and didn't see a call, "OK guys, Oscar rush and drop the offside linebacker, so Warren play soft for a reverse or sweep 'cause we know they have a good one in their playbook. Ready break."

"**Break**!"

If there was one thing Tank Woodson could do it was smell out a screen and that's what the Crazy Marmots tried when they saw two linebackers other that the guy who was calling the 'D' edging up to the line. Tank could see the whites of the Mountain Side quarterback's eyes as he began to time his rush while Mark Enders and Walker Bisbee were faking like they were rushing the quarterback.

"Hut, hut."

The offensive line for Mountain Side feinted a run-block, and then got back into their positions for pass blocking. Immediately the cry, "Pass! Pass!", sounded off as both defensive ends put on their rush to hurry the quarterback. Mark Shambles was doing what he did best, that is make a prick of himself to draw as many blockers on him as possible. At the moment the center and the left guard and tackle were all engaged with the maniac since the right guard and tackle were pulling out for the screen pass.

A running back slipped though the line as they rushed and Tank watched him for a moment, and then noted the movement of the offensive linemen and made a beeline for number twenty-two, knowing that the running back was probably the 'primary' receiver. With hardly a glance the experienced linebacker showed why he was very good and highly rated as he took off like a heat seeking missile trying to destroy the target in front of him.

With the three on the best defensive linemen in the state trying to rip him apart the Mountain Side quarterback, Bruce Crenshaw, tossed the pigskin to his running back hoping he had enough time to get him free.

Seeing his chance Tank launched himself at the running back just after the ball was thrown. He the running back at the ball reached the same point in space at the same time. Four things happened: the running back got knocked on his ass, Tank got knocked back about a yard, the ball flew almost straight up in the air and Mark Enders, who was just arriving, dove for and caught the ball tallying up an interception for the Mad Dog defense and Mark's first in his career.

The huge nose tackle fell to the ground with the ball knowing that was more important than scoring at the moment. He just wanted to make sure that his offense was coming onto the field so that he could have a much needed rest.

**Tweeeet **

Steve Barkin roared, "Offense get out there and take it in. Hurry up while they're still in shock."

The offense was somewhat stunned and several players had to grab their helmets and sprint out on the field.

The Middleton center held up his hand to let the offense know where the huddle was going to be.

As the now anxious offense leaned in Dave Alberts half smiled, "We got a chance early. Pro set twenty-four power on one….let's get their attention and bloody their noses, ready break."

"**Break!"**, they responded and turned towards the line of scrimmage.

Once the line was in place Dave in his quarterback voice yelled, "Treeee eighty-nine, treeee eighty-nine set hut!"

The onside guard and tackle blocked down as did the center. Both offside guard and tackle pulled as the defensive end crashed hard trying to upset the play which was now coming right at him. Curt Whiney took the fake and with the guard and Whiney they had an effective block. Ron cut in behind Curt and saw just a little daylight and he was eight yards downfield before being brought down by an outside linebacker and a strong safety trying to get to the sidekick and stop his forward progress.

"**Tweet**."

Chad Simpson, the center, held up his hand, "Come on let's put it away."

Dave looked over to the sideline and saw nothing, "I right, twenty-five cross buck on two, ready break."

"**Break**!"

The offense again jogged to the line. Now Middleton had a habit of not using a man in motion all the time and usually just employed it between the twenties.

Dave called out, "Treee eighty-nine, tree eighty-nine….set…..hut, hut."

This time the center blocked down and the two guards cross blocked as did the tight end and the tackle. Curt drove straight ahead getting there just after the center had moved. Mountain Side's nose tackle had already been picked up so the rampaging fullback went to look for a linebacker, meeting one three yards into the hole. There was a loud sound of shoulder pads making contact as Curt found someone worthy of making his acquaintance.

Dave reverse spun and gave an 'outside' handoff to number Seven, Ron Stoppable. The blond running back hit his hole with no defensive player within five yards of him and the purple clad semi-hero scampered into the end zone before any of the Crazy Marmots had a chance to respond.

**Tweeeet**

A Zebra (Mr. Zebra to you, Line Grunt! CB) held both hands over his head to signal touchdown.

The home crowd went nuts as the marching band struck up the fight song again.

Tara King yelled, "GO MAD DAWGS, go RON!" as the rest of the squad quickly got into their formation and began the dance routine they had been practicing for an occasion like this one.

XX

"Extra point, come on move it.", Coach Barkin growled as his cell phone rang.

"Was that the kid?", a voice growled.

"Yeah and if you don't knock him out I heard he plans to get five touchdowns tonight.", the flat topped Middleton coach informed the voice, "He's got one and the game isn't four minutes old yet."

"Put him in on the kickoff….in the middle and have him charge the wedge.", Kurtz suggested, "if we know he's coming he won't get one more touchdown, he'll get a hospital stay instead….if he's lucky."

"Don't hurt him too bad…"

"It's too late to worry about that thorn in your side Stevie, his ass belongs to my guys now."

Sigh "Alright I'll have him in the middle, you clowns can handle him right…..don't answer that Krutz."

"Yeah just assign him, he'll think twice the next time he crosses you."

X

Coach Roberts pulled the blond teen, wearing number Seven in purple, aside, "Stoppable you did a good job on the last kickoff, this time I want you right in the middle next to the kicker."

Ron nodded, "So like what are my responsibilities when I line up there?"

"You get to the guy who catches the ball and drop him where you make contact with him. If there is anyone between you and the ball carrier knock them down. Your job is to hit and keep hitting until the whistle. Do you understand?"

"Yeah Coach, I understand."

"Good now what are you waiting for, get out there.", Ernie chuckled thinking this might be the last time Ron Stoppable could be capable of standing upright for the next few weeks.

Ron jogged out on the field and tapped the player he was replacing.

"Stoppable what are you doing out here?", Stan Whiney, the younger brother of Curt yelled, "I thought that was a fluke when I saw you earlier when you made that stop."

"I'm the new suicide guy.", Ron quipped as he slapped the hand of the much larger, but younger teen.

"Crud you have to be kidding me…..OK….shit oh kayyyy, remember keep your head on a swivel and be ready to hit someone…. 'cause it's gonna happen. We need you with the ball in your hands."

"Don't worry about me….."

XX

The starting quarterback, Dave Alberts, glanced towards the field as he took a small cup of water. Seeing his small friend out on the field again he spit his water out, "Shit Curt! What's Ron doing out there?"

"I don't know and I don't like it, Coach Roberts what is Ron doing out there?"

"He's getting experience Whiney, let him be.", the assistant coach warned the massive fullback.

"He just scored, you know they're gonna be wanting to pay him back….."

"He can take care of himself, you take care of yourself."

"Dammit…", Curt was stopped by Dave's hand on his arm as the crowd began to cheer for the kickoff.

The quarterback hissed, "I don't like this, why would Coach Barkin use one of our best threats like this?"

XX

Chris Jones again stood by the ball and raised both hands to shoulder level; one of the receivers nodded to the Ref again and ref held up his hand and blew his whistle. Jamie raised his hand to show he was ready and jogged to the ball sitting on its tee.

As Chris dropped his hands and turned the rest of the Middleton kickoff team sprinted past him. Chris held back knowing his job was to make sure that the ball didn't get past him even if it had gotten past the rest of his guys.

The purple clad number Seven streaked down the field, not quite sure what to expect. Sure he had practiced kickoffs, all of Middleton's players did except for the quarterbacks…..it was a good way to get sprints in and still have some contact. So Ron Stoppable raced down the field not really understanding what was going to happen to him as he was trying to get through all those blockers.

"Oh shit." Ron hissed to himself as he was hammered from the left side spinning him around while he continued to sprint towards his goal. The blond teen suddenly stopped as another blocker flew by him. With a quick glance he began his run again as the receiver, number Twenty-four, from Mountain Side was beginning to run up field towards Ron behind four blockers (this is the wedge that everyone talks about).

"Get em Stoppable.", Coach Roberts yelled as Kim Possible's sidekick closed in on the line of players who were all larger than he was.

XX

"Oh Gawdddd Ron, don't…", the green eyed red head gasped as she held her hand up to her mouth as Ron lunged at the group as he attempted to jump over the four young men. One of them reached up and grabbed the former Middleton Mad Dog doing three things; one he was pulled backward by the blocking back, two Ron hit the ground landing on a shoulder and rolled into the receiver knocking him down like he was the nine pin and Ron was the bowling ball. Players were still piling in. Somewhere Ron tried to get up and caught a knee in his back for his trouble. Three Mountain Side players continued to land on the player who had just turned himself into a one man wrecking crew.

Kim's eyes opened wide in fear as she heard the whistle yet saw play continuing and seeing her boyfriend disappear under a near mountain of flesh and bone.

XX

On the Middleton sideline a flat topped coach whistled in amazement as his number one running back took the punishment that Barkin had wanted to dish out to him for a few years. "Well.", he whispered with a half grin, "I wonder if he's allergic to flowers. And I wonder what is going on in that pile up?"

XX

Ron was lying on his back as another fist crashed into his side. A voice told him, "This is from a few of our friends, sidekick. We hope you enjoy it."

A meaty hand reached inside Ron's facemask and scratched at his eyes, which now began to turn blue. The guy who only months before was afraid of everything, just started getting mad as he spit out his mouthpiece and chomped down on the offending fingers.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**…..my hand, stop it, stop it.", a young man's voice wailed out as Ron Stoppable began to growl not letting go of the hand and beginning to draw blood.

And Ron knew he was drawing blood because he could taste it (the sidekick had bled enough on missions with Kim to know the taste of blood), but at the moment didn't care, no one else's hand belonged in his facemask, damn the consequences. Players began to get off the Middleton player as Refs started to help. After a few moments two of them were pointing at Ron.

"He bit me.", one player accused holding his left hand.

"I sure did Ref, but look at my face, he was gouging my eyes. If you flag me you gotta flag him too.", Ron got up, fully intending to finish defending himself against the indignity that had just happened to him, "There is no way that his hands belonged inside my facemask and helmet."

The Ref unsnapped and removed Ron's helmet staring at the obvious damage, "I don't remember you having them before." He reached to his belt and yanked on the flag tossing it into the air at the same time. "Dead Ball, Personal Foul, number Thirty-seven in white.", the Zebra told those standing around.

XX

"What?", Lance Krutz yelled, "Number Seven bit one of my players!"

A Ref on the sidelines replied, "His hand didn't belong inside number Seven's facemask coach, I saw the marks myself. Be lucky your player didn't get ejected And we are going to have to submit a report over this, so I'm going to need your player's name. I'll get it from you at halftime."

XX

"What the hell happened Ron.", Curt asked his backfield mate as one of the trainers was dabbing some antibiotic on Ron's face."

"I bit the bastard who was trying to gouge my eyes out in the pileup.", the blond teen growled.

"**Stoppable get over here!**", Steve Barkin yelled.

Ron rolled his eyes then pulled his helmet back on and walked over to the head coach.

"What was that you clown?", Barkin turned from the field for a moment.

"Number Thirty-seven was gouging my eyes in the pileup Sir, so I bit him since his fingers were almost in my mouth anyway."

"Why didn't you push him away?"

"I was on the bottom of the pile and my arms were pinned, he had a free shot to screw me up."

"Stoppable you idiot now I am going to have to appear before some State Officials to explain your actions, we'll be lucky not to have this game forfeited. You owe me ten miles this week and two hours of cleaning the latrines as punishment. Go sit your ass down on the bench and get out of my sight!"

"I was just defending myself Sir. Did you want him to blind me? I guess I could have and then I would have to sue the school board and the insurance company for disability and get paid a load of money and be some kind of anchor on society for being blind.", Ron growled, "Instead I did something no one else could do, I protected myself."

"It was still poor judgment on your part, my decision stands, be glad you don't have it after the game. And you'd better be grateful that I am allowing you to go to the dance.", the head coach slash school administrator growled back and turned back to watch what was happening on the field.

XX

The defense was up to the task of stopping the Crazy Marmots on their second drive and it was three and out for them.

Now Dave Alberts and Curt Whiney listened to the exchange between Ron and Coach Barkin with worry, because Dave saw the head coach talking into his cell phone only two minutes before the drama that had just occurred. They went back to a side of the bench where no one else was.

Curt looked at his friend, "I think it's time to put this game into warp speed don't you think Dave?"

"Yeah let's see how everyone likes this.", the quarterback chuckled, "I just hope it works 'cause if it doesn't Barkin's gonna be looking for a new QB."

XX

Tank Woodson stared hard into the eyes of Bruce Crenshaw, the Mountain Side quarterback, and the spread formation that the defense was now facing on third down and three yards to go on the thirty-two yard line. There was only one back in the backfield and he could either be a receiver, a blocker or a runner_. 'Damn we are just about ripe for a screen.',_ he mused, then yelled, "Red Rider, Red Rider.", signaling to his teammates to be on the lookout for a screen pass and not to get too involved in a pass rush; for the most part stay home.

As the ball was snapped the disciplined veteran defense did stay home and refused to get wrapped up, but the play that was called was a fullback draw and Mountain Side gained five yards on the play and a much needed first down, but that was as far as they got because Tank and the boys buckled down and forced the Crazy Marmots to punt four plays later.

As they passed each other Curt pulled Tank off to the side and whispered into his helmet. A moment later the tough outside linebacker was talking quietly to several other defensive players who all became grim.

Dave wanted to get started with a couple of easy plays so he told them in the huddle, "Pro-set right thirty-four dive on two, ready break."

"**Break**.", the offense clapped their hands and turned to jog to the line of scrimmage.

Seeing his guys ready Dave called out, "Three forty-nine, treeee forty-nine. Set, hut, hut."

As they moved off the ball Curt Whiney charged forward towards the four hole and Ron ran straight ahead to try and block someone to slow them up before heading to his position as a _safety_ valve receiver. The very large and talented tough guy hit the hole and two linebackers at the same time as they tried to stop him. Tried that is, since he gained seven yards before the strong safety came up to assist and bring him down.

Ron had moved out into the flat to give the defense something to worry about. By now all the teams that Middleton would be playing had gotten the scoop on number Seven and were keeping an eye on the dangerous speedster who could hit like a runaway locomotive.

"**Tweet**."

Smiling Dave looked at his guys as they huddled up a receiver came in and replaced Gary Fitcher. "Twenty-seven quick pitch."

With a nod Dave told his offense softly, "Pro-set left, twenty-seven quick pitch on one…..let's break it open while we have the chance, ready break."

"**Break**."

The Middleton offense jogged to the ball and got their spacing with their hands on their knees. Dave looked left then right and called out in his _quarterback_ voice, "Treee eighty-nine, (Ron turned to his left and began to jog out to his left in motion) tree eighty-nine, set hut. Curt Whiney again drove forward leaping into the air but hit nothing.

'_What the f****!_', the fullback wondered as he didn't run into anyone at all.

Dave had faked to Curt and spun around and lateraled the ball to Ron who was now closing on the line of scrimmage after the catch.

'_Crud, this is gonna hurt.',_ Ron thought to himself as he was looking at almost half of the Mountain Side defense who had _diagnosed_ the play and were almost on top him. Deciding on a whim he cut back and sprinted across the line and turned sideways and hopped, skipped and slid his way past four defenders as he turned towards the opposite sideline and towards Mountain Side's defense which was caught flatfooted. A defensive lineman and a cornerback both lunged for the blond running back who stopped on a dime, then took off again. The cornerback grabbed Ron's arm and tried to pull him down.

However the kid who stunned half of Colorado the week before with his antics against Lowerton was able to spin and keep his momentum going as he finally broke the tackle and headed for the end zone with the rest of the Crazy Marmots who were on the field taking a line of pursuit and trying to cut him off before he made it. Ron made it to the five yard line before one of the safeties dove for the blond teen.

Young Mister Stoppable feeling the pressure jumped forward as hard as he could as the helmet of the Mountain Side player crashed into his side at his hip. Ron crossed the goal line with the Crazy Marmot defender still trying to drag him down.

"**Tweet**….Touchdown.", the Ref called holding his hands upright above his head.

The Mountain Side player, Conwell Brinks, didn't want to let go and Ron tried to get up when another player crashed into Ron's back knocking him back down onto his face. Another player tried to get in on the action as the whistle kept blowing. The Zebra was now waving his hands in an attempt to stop all the action while another rushed up and threw his flag. But Mountain Side was not having any of that; they were upset that a wimpy looking player had just scored twice on them in under five minutes and he was going to pay dearly. The fact that he was the player who had a 'bounty' placed on him released their inhibitions they may have had about pounding him.

Seeing what was happening Curt Whiney sprinted towards what was now looking like a gang beating on his much smaller friend as three more players piled on. By this time several other members of the Middleton squad were racing to protect one of their own.

Curt got to the pile and began to pull some of the opposing players off cursing under his breath while he did so.

It took ten minutes and a number of flags, but finally order was restored. Curt and one of the linemen pulled a disoriented and bleeding Ron Stoppable to his feet and towards the Mad Dog sideline.

XX

"Oh my gosh.", Kim watched wide eyed as her boyfriend was helped from the field of play with a player under each shoulder, "I didn't think that a team would try to hurt someone like that."

"Kim that was about the dirtiest thing I have ever seen.", Tara growled as she could see the obvious grimace on Kim's boyfriend's face knowing the boy was hurt.

"I gotta see him, he's hurt….."

"No, the trainers and doctors will take care of Ron. Right now we have a responsibility.", a voice behind them spoke.

Kim's own voice turned cold, "You don't even like him Bonnie, why should even you care about my BF?"

"Even if I hated him I don't want to see him get stomped like that. Truce for now Possible?", she informed her rival then asked while thinking about what her dad said about the blond teen.

"OK truce, girls Mad Dog Bounce.", the heroine replied then raised her voice and called out to the other cheerleaders as she motioned to the drum major of the marching band who saw the signal and motioned to her band members.

Ten seconds later the band started up, and even with the beaming smile on her face Kim was able to see the pain that her boyfriend was in as he was helped over the sideline_. 'Oh Ronnie, I'm sorry about you getting hurt.'_ Tears began to well up in those famous emerald eyes as she kept her forced smile.

The cheer squad made sure that they put forth a great deal of effort into the dance routine to keep everyone's mind off the blond teen who was now being helped to a sitting position on the bench as two doctors began to look him over.

"Son you need to get your nose set, then you will be out of playing for a few weeks.", one doctor told the teen after they had removed his brain bucket.

"Darn that's the second time this year, listen can I play this way?", Ron inquired nasally as the blood continued to flow.

The same doctor replied, "I would advise against it, I'm not sure that we can make you look like you did before if it's damaged again."

"I wasn't all that cute so if KP is alright with it so am I."

"Well let me stop the bleeding and get some tape then…kids these days."

Ron stayed sitting as he was worked on. Dave motioned for Kim to come to the bench while this was going on.

"Kim.", Dave whispered, "Ron broke his nose….again, he got kneed in the back but wants to keep playing."

The red head frowned, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah I guess, but he's gonna have to breathe through his mouth for the rest of the game and then he might have to go to the hospital instead of the dance.", the quarterback told her, "I don't know how well he'll be able to dance, we'll have to see."

"I'll go with him then, he's my guy. I won't go to a dance without him."

"Damn, ease off a little Doc. I'm gonna have to use it someday.", Ron grunted loud enough to be heard by his girlfriend.

While this was going on the defense held again causing Mountain Side to have to punt again.

"Ron we gotta go…."

"I'm not done with him yet, it's going to be a couple more minutes.", Doctor Wallace Shelby informed the quarterback as Ernie Roberts walked over to see how the running back was getting fixed up. The doctor quickly advised the coach, "He'll be ready in a couple of minutes although he should sit out the rest of the game."

"Stoppable, you don't have to go back out there….."

"Not done with them Sir, two times they cheap shot me. But I'm getting a kiss from KP before I go out.", Ron warned as one of the trainers wiped the blood off his face with alcohol.

Sigh, "Go ahead, if she wants to.", Coach Roberts knew he was going to lose this argument.

"KP?"

"Yeah Ron."

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Sure.", Kim leaned over the back of the bench number seven was sitting on and quickly kissed him on the lips.

Now this action also got the students yelling and applauding.

"Go get em tiger.", the red headed heroine urge her guy as he got to his feet and put his helmet on.

Ron got back up to Steve Barkin and announced, "I'm ready Coach."

"Possible kissed you didn't she?"

"Yes Sir and it's worth the detention, I got major props there."

"Don't worry about that, now get out there."

As soon as the play was over Ron crossed the sideline and headed to the huddle that was forming up. The guy who had taken Ron's place saw this and headed to the sideline.

The blond teen re-took his place in the huddle, "Hi guys miss me?"

"Shuddap loser let's knock some heads.", Curt clapped Ron on the shoulder.

Dave quickly took control, "Listen up, pro-set right…..twenty-four power on one, be ready to change and cause some mayhem. Cause we are. Ready break."

"**Break**."

The offense turned to their opponents and the line of scrimmage.

Once they were in position Dave yelled, "Pig Iron seven eighty, Piiiigggg Irroon seven eighty." Dave waited for the complex shifting to take place.

All at once the whole back field moved to different positions except Curt and Dave catching Mountain Side in the wrong defense. They of course thought that the Mad Dogs were going to run it up the gut since that was their bread and butter. Dave seeing the complex shift take place and was now over called out, "SET, HUT!"

On the sideline Steve Barkin yelled out, "What are you doing? What the jeeze a beeze blazes are you doing?" A clip board went flying back towards the bench, but that was a mild event because on the side where Mountain Side was at Lance Krutz watched in awe as the ball now was snapped, he tried to call time out, but the veteran coach was about two seconds too slow.

Dave, who had been under center (directly behind the center), took the snap and took three steps back as Curt lumbered up to the line in a fake draw trying to draw the attention of the defense. The nose tackle and one linebacker pinched the hole because of the fake.

The right defensive end crashed the line of scrimmage hard, the tight end stepped inside to _help _him keep going inside further. As the defensive end got to the fullback not realizing that the offensive tackle made contact and then drifted out into the flat staying behind the line of scrimmage.

Ron had crossed the line when the ball was snapped forcing a defensive back down field before he slid back across the line so the safety began to look to the other side. The flanker back, John Silvers, sprinted up the field on a 'fly' pattern taking the cornerback with him and also pulling the guy who was on Ron with him. On the other side the split end and another receiver were both driving down the field spreading the defense out.

The offensive line was keeping the Mountain Side defense off Dave so now he had time, almost enough time to take a nap but Alberts wanted to make something happen to show what the payback is when you cheap shot someone on his squad. [Time to light somebody up! CB]

Number Seven waited as blocks continued to be effective, finally number Ten tossed the ball to him since Dave realized that Ron would never be more overlooked than he was at the moment and all hell was going to break loose.

The underrated quarterback put the ball out so that Ron could catch it on the run from there, and number Seven in purple and white yelled , "**GO**!"

Number Seventy-six of Middleton, Wilson Chimes, turned up field looking for someone to knock on his ass. He didn't like people picking on guys he was supposed to protect and it pissed him off more than a little. Now that the ball had been thrown and received the rest of the offensive line took off up field as well looking for someone to give a little payback to for injuring Ron Stoppable just a few minutes before.

Big Mike Little was at the front of the assault as he unloaded on an outside linebacker knocking him down. The giant of a man just stood in the ready position waiting for the unfortunate footballer who was over a hundred pounds lighter to get up….and when he did Mikie knocked him back down again.

Ron if he knew their mindset probably wouldn't have cared for it since he'd learned over the summer how to fight his own battles, but at the moment almost every one of the Crazy Marmots that were on the field were engaged with Mad Dog football players that wanted a piece of them.

Wilson caught up with the outside linebacker on the side where the ball was thrown, and as Ron got closer the large Middleton teen decided that he needed to make contact and the longer he waited the better chance that Mountain Side was going to blow up the play. In a moment he charged the linebacker and with a legal block engaged him so that the blond boyfriend of Kim Possible could make a cut and really get moving.

Ron saw which way the block was going to go and slowed down just a little for it to take effect. Once he saw the linebacker trying to get around Wilson the almost hero made his move and turned on the afterburners nearly as high as he did in Lowerton. And was twenty yards down field before more of the defense could even react.

Lance Krutz muttered from his sideline as he slapped a hand over his eyes, "Shit that kid is gonna kill us by himself!"

XX

Kim screamed encouragement to her towheaded boyfriend as he streaked by her and the rest of the cheer squad, "Goooooo Ronnie!"

XX

Anne Possible stood up and cheered on her third son, "James he doesn't look very pathetic to me even after that hit earlier."

"No Annie Ronald doesn't look like he once did, I promise to give them some space…but I want a little bit of oversight just in case they try something.", the rocket scientist replied having been beaten up over the last month about his comments and actions over the summer.

"You sound much nicer about it James, I suppose you _have_ learned from your mistakes. We'll talk after the boys go to bed, in private."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see.", she replied as the crowd around Anne and James rose to their feet, seeing their own number Seven avoid more of the opposition, "it was nice to see you not melt down when she kissed Ronald before he went back out on the field, I'm proud of you for that…..maybe there's hope after all."

"Annie I am trying, I promised you I would. I am not even saying anything derogatory about Kim kissing Ronald right in front of everyone here. Did I do well?"

"Yes you did."

XX

The Middleton Mad Dog twisted and dodged as he kept avoiding members of the Crazy Marmot defense. _'Lord are these guys slow or something?'_, he mused not realizing that his mind had sped up making everyone else look slow to him, _'There's another one…..there's the goal line I only have two guys to beat.'_

Ron stopped dead as one defender flew by him trying to grab onto the front of Ron's jersey with no success. Then he started and stopped again and plunged forward. After one more twist the boyfriend of Kim Possible crossed the goal line….this time he stood right next to the referee after getting up and handed him the ball_. 'Anybody that hits me after the play is gonna have to hit this Ref.', _he mused evilly wondering if anyone had the guts to try it.

XX

The announcer's voice came over the PA, "Touchdown by the Middleton Mad Dog Ron Stoppable. Have you ever seen a run like that? Well I haven't in all the years I have been announcing for Middleton High; he has scored three touchdowns in nine minutes of a game that _has_ to be some kind of record!"

Tara laughingly warned loud enough for all the girls on the cheer squad to hear, "Kim you'd better keep a close eye and a tight leash on your boy. He's just proved to a lot of people that he is a stud. There are gonna be some girls on the prowl for him."

The red head's eye's snapped open about as wide as dinner plates, "Oh my gosh, you don't think he would…."

Tara's eyes twinkled, "Not now, but a year ago…..yeah. I think in his mind he belongs to you. Just don't treat him like dirt, keep your heart open for him."

Kim blushed, "I am and he is for me. Do you really support us?"

"Yeppers, but I want to be in the wedding party with Josh."

Kim Possible, world famous heroine, grabbed her friend and smiling gave her a huge hug. "Thank you, it means more to me than you know.", Kim told her friend in her ear remembering the rings that Nana had told her about.

XX

A red face Lance Krutz hissed to one of his assistant coaches, "What the hell_ was_ that? Why didn't we knock that punk kid out of the game?"

"That **kid** is ripping our defense apart, and their offense just beat the crap outta our 'D'.", the younger man explained, "For some reason we tried to hurt that kid and his team didn't care for it. I would advise that we do not try _that_ again or it might be a long night and we might lose some of our players due to ass stompings. You know what happened when we tried to knock out Flagg last year…."

"Yeah I know…"

That was the year Big Mike Little did his imitation of King Kong in front of the Mountain Side fans and put three of our players in the hospital.

XX

Monique Jenkins was listening to the game on a small radio while she watched the cash register and checked to see if any of the customers needed help_. 'I wish I could go to the game…..in three of weeks he'll be back in town and we've got a double date set up with Kim and Ron…..it's going to be so much fun. I'd like to call Brickie, but he has a game tomorrow and I can't break his concentration the night before. Well at least I can show up at the dance and congratulate skinny boy…three TDs already. Maybe Kim will let me have one dance with him.'_

XX

_Middleton High Stadium:_

"Come on Zita, I need to get everything on digital for the skull sessions next week or Barkin is going to skin me and all you'll have is a Felix skin rug.", Felix moaned as the Hispanic girl snuggled into him.

"Do you want something to drink, I'll go to the concession stand….."

"Would you? I mean I could use the chair to get down there….."

"Even I can do little things. Are you going to download the first half while the guys are inside? If you do then we only have the second half to do after the game is over."

"Well that's what I was going to do, but you're always ahead of me."

"That's because I am as smart as you.", Zita got up and exited the enclosed booth where they were filming the game.

'_Man she is hot. It takes everything I have not to get all….all geee I never thought that I could have feelings like that down there. It's weird being in love.',_ Felix watched her go catching a little sway in her hips, it only took another moment before his brain turned to goo.

XX

Since the quarter ended during Ron's third touchdown of the night, and after the Extra Point play, the teams had to switch sides to kick off to start the Second Quarter.

"Hey Ron how are you feeling?", Dave Alberts asked Ron as he came over to the blond teen's part of the bench and sat down before removing his helmet.

"Not bad.", Ron replied not sounding like himself at all, "Lord I sound like a dork….."

"Yeah you do, but I have to tell you those were some of the wildest runs I've ever seen."

"Thanks, only two more TDs and my promise to KP is taken care of."

"You really meant that?"

"Yep, next month it will be five since we started dating….. So I want to give her something that no one else can. I only joined the team for her."

"That's what you said but…"

A very large form looked at the two friends, "Guys you mind if I sit with the heroes of this game."

Ron picked up his helmet and set it on the ground, "Always have room for you big guy."

"Hey Curt want to bust them up some more?", Dave laughed lightly.

"You know me, how can I say no to that?"

"OK then let's run it down their throats for a while then. Maybe some short passes to eat some clock."

Ron Stoppable frowned, "Does this mean you don't want me to score anymore?"

"No, if you can get into the end zone take the shot. It's just I wanna be there when Possible gives you the kiss…..hey that reminds me _did_ she kiss you right in front of Coach Roberts? At least that's what Tank said, you're gonna be in trouble."

"Yup, I'm always in trouble."

"You're playing with fire Ron."

"I got ten miles of laps for biting that guy and almost starting a gang fight because he was trying to gouge my eyes. Barkin gave me latrine duty too….."

"I thought that he wasn't supposed to do that?"

"He's a big tough Marine, he can do pretty much what he wants."

"Well I suppose you have something up your sleeve, how's the nose?"

"It hurts and I have to breathe through my mouth, I'll set it after the game…..uhhhh you guys don't wanna be around when I do that."

Curt looked at the much smaller teen, "Why's that."

"It hurts and makes funny noises like grinding, trust me this is somethin' I should do by myself, that is if you don't wanna get grossed out.", Ron half smiled and told them nasally, "Hey I wonder if I can get another kiss from KP before we go out…."

"Don't do it Ron, you're just provoking Barkin."

"Yeah I guess, we can do it at the dance then…."

Dave frowned, "Ron don't provoke him, hey can you get me some water?"

"Yeah sure Dave."

Ron left for a moment and Dave saw his chance. He got up and motioned for Kim to come over.

It took a minute but she arrived. "Hey Kim can I use your cell phone thing, I wanna talk to your tech guy for a minute."

"Sure Dave let me get it."

"Thanks Kim."

Ron returned, "Hey what was KP doing over here?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk to your tech guy, I was wondering about something.", Dave explained, "I have a question about a math problem."

The blond teen moaned, "Math, you know I have a lousy time with math. I'll just leave it to you."

Ron smiled as Kim handed her Kimmunicator to Dave and moved off to the side while Kim followed him. "Ronnie I have to get back to the girls."

"I know. But you still wanna dance with me tonight? I sorta got messed up."

"Does the nose hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Will kissing it make it better?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try tonight."

"OK, hey I'll see ya when you come out from halftime honey."

"Yeah…..uh oh I gotta go, it looks like we got the ball back."

"Be careful…."

"I'll be alright KP."

Dave Alberts and Curt Whiney got up from the bench. The quarterback had been talking into Kim's device and he brought Ron's helmet over. "Thanks, that Wade guy was able to help me out…..it was easier than I thought. Here's your brain bucket Ron let's go have some fun."

"Uh sure Dave, I'll see ya KP we gotta go score some points to keep Sergeant Barkin happy."

In a couple of moments half the backfield for Middleton's offense was standing behind Coach Barkin. Stevie had glanced over his shoulder and knew that they were ready to go. "I don't know what kind of play that was, but it's not authorized Alberts. I do not want to see anymore unauthorized plays do you hear me?"

Curt softly replied to the head coach, "What the hell do you think we were practicing last week? The same old lame plays…..we just added a twist. You may not realize it, but our guys are about the fastest that we are gonna come across. So just shut up, send your plays in and if we think they'll work we'll use them…but our way we are gonna set a points record for the whole damned state…..don't you want that? You'll be famous, if you leave Middleton I'll bet all sorts of schools will want to talk to you."

"Whiney don't worry about that now….sigh just make some damned points."

Seeing the defense coming off the field and the punt return team taking their place, the three backs, as well as the other young men who had just arrived began to smile as if they were cruel and were going to play with Mountain Side's defense like a cat with a mouse.

"OK here we go.", Dave called to his teammates as he fastened his chinstrap and jogged out onto the field.

In the huddle number ten in purple and white told his team mates, "Pro set right, thirty four cross buck on two….ready break."

"**Break**."

The offense was really feeling their oats at the moment as Dave called out in his quarterback voice, "Treeee four-ninety, treeeeee four-ninety…..set, hut…hut.

This time Ron Stoppable crossed in front of his friend going right up the middle. The center fired straight out and picked up the middle linebacker. The guards each pivoted to the center and took on the first player that they came upon. One guard took on the nose tackle that was slanting to get an angle and the offensive lineman was able to ride him out of the way. All of this made a huge hole since the aggressive defensive end decided it was a good time to 'stay at home' as he had been burned a few times already.

Ron dropped his shoulder making himself as small of a target as possible while trying to make him an inviting target to try and get two defensive players to tackle him so that there would be at least one man open. He was hit by an outside linebacker almost going down he was hit by another player before he was driven to the turf.

Whiney took the ball and turned into the hole which was by now to the inside and was very large. The fullback lowered his head and shoulders and before anyone knew it he was in the defensive backfield and was picking up more real estate.

X

Middleton racked up three more touchdowns while Mountain Side was able to get one before the gun for the half sounded.

Ron's total for the first half was three touchdowns, with one hundred and ninety-seven yards on the ground and one hundred and twelve receiving. Curt had seventy-eight yards on the ground and one touchdown. Both wide outs each had over fifty yards. One of them, Gary Fitcher also had a TD as did Jason Cummings the tight end.

All in all it was a first class performance leaving the home town Middleton fans deliriously happy.

XX

Kim and the rest of the Middleton cheerleaders did another dance routine as the marching band again played the fight song. The fans were signing and clapping to the catchy beat as the Mad Dogs left the field having scored six touch downs and one field goal and having a solid offensive performance.

XXXXX

Yay and keep your chin up Uberscribbler (he doesn't care for American football) it will end eventually. Gee we really had some extracurricular stuff going on during the first half didn't we? I wonder if it's gonna continue into the second half?

Now the author's experience playing with the pigskin may not be as extensive as some of his readers, but he played at a significant level and was offered a walk on by a very major university. If it hadn't been for injuries he might have gone that route, but then if he did he may not have begun writing. The beta has spent many years refereeing and knows the rules of high school football inside and out.

Now for the legal stuff neither I nor my beta, Cajunbear73 own any part of Kim Possible or any of the 'canon' characters, Mark and Bob do along with the Disney Corporation and their blood thirsty lawyers. You know we can't even make any cash off writing about Kim either.

On another note the Fannies are moving along, both Sentinel103 and Bearsent176 have been nominated for a number of awards and we thank whoever did that. We really appreciate the attention. Now when the voting comes up go and put your two cents worth in for the stories and authors you like then see how they do.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	58. Chapter 58

Man last chapter was a little busy and most of it was taken up by the first half of the Middleton and Mountain Side football game or should I say mugging? One word if you think you're the bad dog you might want to check your six because the **real** bad dog might be behind you licking his chops. Now I can reveal the finger biting thing was real and I can't reveal who the biter and bitee were though. _Things_ happen at the bottom of pile ups.

As you all know I enjoy getting favs, follows and reviews. I like reviews so much that I give a sample in the A/Ns so here we are: CB, yup a stranger game and we have some stuff coming up. Pbow, hey anybody streaking on a football field might get tossed in the slammer for indecent exposure. Are the authorities going to look into all of this? Maybe in time. Uberscribbler, the blokes actually pay people to play cricket…do you know how sick and wrong that is? Yeah I know what it is too, I lived in England for two years. Oh still thinking about Rufus as a 20 foot alien….NO that is not going to happen here.

Kaeto1, don't worry about Ermery…..worry about Chesty Puller. The old goat has to be rolling over in his grave by now! AJW1970, yea I got a few votes for the game…..I can say they pointed fingers at ole number 60, but there was no evidence, but I'll bet he never gouged eyes again! Oh you won't see anything more about the missing GJ agent till book 2. Temporaryinsanity91, is there something wrong with James? Didn't I say he's seen the light? Bonnie's Daddy wants to win the game…..now what do you think is going to happen to her after the next game?

Hairylimey, is Bonnie learning from her evil ways? I guess you'll have to stay tuned. Whitem, uh I didn't see that Spiderman Movie. Ahhhhhh football tee hee football football, I loved that game and I walk with a limp because of it. As for Dave, you will find out in this chapter. Yay for me I did it in less than 100,000 words! Drakonis Aurous, I usually play Stevie boy in a positive light however you know me, I gotta have a villain somewhere and I can't use Josh again cause I _really_ trashed him in an earlier tale.

Levi2000a1, James Possible has his ups and downs like a lot of guys. Anne just wants him to be him. That machine really screwed him up more than we know. And Steve….well….. Jimmy1201, that was no joke…..when I met my wife (we were just dating at the time BTW), anyway he was a hockey player and he was still messing with her. So I decided to send a message to him….after it was all over he didn't want to come out and play anymore! Anyway Ron didn't think any more about this, but you will have an answer in this chappie! Old Soldier, hey someone got this about Barkin! I can and will say that Steve is a Marine (ask any Marine….there are no EX Marines). The answer is in this chapter….yay for me! And there will be payback. Oh Bonnie wasn't told anything about Ron, but she overheard some things (answers in chapter 69). I'm not messing with you about James…now he isn't gonna just let Kim and Ron bump…..uh you know this can get out of hand real fast.

Greenjolt, OK Ron is gonna stay out of the game in the second half…..do you believe me? Better not. The school board is going to be talking to Coach/Vice Principal Barkin soon enough. Angelus-alvus, don't worry about Ron chasing other girls…..though Bonnie has gotten a taste of the menu.

OK, OK that's enough and we don't want to just read author's notes, but I just want to say thanks to Cajunbear73 for looking after my can for years. CB the next bottle is on me, we just have to find some time to down it!

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 58

_Middleton High School:_

The flat topped coach pointed to a diagram, "We are not going to red dog as much in the second half. When you have a lead like we do and the ball….we can afford to play conservative. So Tank, hold them back a little and we'll see how it goes."

"We wanna kick their asses coach.", Mark Enders growled, "What they did to Stoppable was a crime and we're the judges and the jury."

"Enders…you know better, if we get the Refs on our case they'll make it rough on us and the rest of you…the same thing, no retaliating. We'll beat them fair and square.", Ernie said, while reminding them of the attacks, he left out who was really behind the attacks.

Roberts also spoke up breaking up the obvious threats that were going to be said, "Offense, nice job out there. Now in this half we get the ball first, so let's cram it down their throats and make them gag. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah.", the defensive co-captain raised his hand.

"What is it Woodson?"

"Well since Stoppable got a broken nose is he gonna be able to kiss Possible later? If not I volunteer.", Tank laughed.

Nasally Ron retorted, "Thanks Woodson, I owe ya. That is if KP doesn't kick both of our butts for even being in the same room where talk like that occurred."

Steve Barkin smiled to himself noting that his team knew how to be loose, "That's enough of that for now, Stoppable, Whiney we want to bust them up I know you two are not some of Mountain Side's favorite people right now, but I want you two to be a recurring nightmare for them and their coaches for the next six months….Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure Coach.", Curt smiled, "I wonder if they're gonna have wanted posters out with our pictures on them though."

Ron tried to snort, but grimaced instead when the subdued sound came from him, "Yeah wanted for running over players and running up the score."

"You just make yardage and burn up the clock, nothing fancy.", Barkin warned, "The important thing to do is win the game."

"Right Sir, nothing that we haven't practiced….Right?", Dave said.

"You clowns are going to give me a heart attack. Alright let's go out for the second half."

After the team left for the field Ernie Roberts asked Steve Barkin, "So what are you going to do when Krutz wants another freebee?"

"Give it to him, if Stoppable gets through it then he gets through it. If not it might make next year's squad a lot better….But whatever you do don't mention any of this to Jacob Rockwaller. He holds too much shit over both of our heads, and he isn't going to like this one bit."

XX

The band marched off the field to take their positions for the football team to again make its entrance to the stadium.

Kim, Tara and three of the other girls watched with smiles knowing the team that they were cheering for was on its 'A' game tonight. Tara leaned over to Kim, "Little Ronnie is a tough guy Kim, I didn't think he had all that in him. It looks like the Lowerton game wasn't a fluke. So why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I had an idea, but Bonnie's Dad is the booster president and I know that he made a few of the summer workouts. You should ask her."

"I don't know, Mom is leery of that bunch…something is going on, but she won't talk about, or discuss it with me."

"I guess Tara, but do you think that we ought to play Bonnie like we did last week?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, she liked it too much….anyway she's got a date for the dance after the game. It's about time, with her record of stealing boys from their girlfriends it's better that we have her taking care of her own."

"Oh who is it T?"

"That new guy who looks like the boy you were crushing on last spring…he has the same name too. How weird is that?"

"I agree, weird enough for Middleton, but I like mine now she can have the old stuff. Anyway we ran across him at Bueno Nacho and he had the audacity to ask me to go to the dance…..I blew him off.", Kim laughed lightly as she took a quick drink knowing halftime as almost over and she should be seeing the love of her life any moment, "I wonder how we're gonna end up this year…."

Tara smiled knowingly, "I talked to Bonnie about that, her dad thinks we might have a real good chance at state this year. We could take the whole thing!"

"Really? I had an idea we were pretty good, but it takes a special team to go all the way…."

"Kim the first two teams on our schedule are good, Lowerton might go to regionals or they might have except your boyfriend ran all over them."

All the cheerleaders were standing together as one of the band members called out and pointed towards the school. Kim put her hand over her eyes and stared for a moment, "Alright girls, be ready, Mountain Side is coming back out and the Mad Dogs should be right after them. Be ready for Mad Dog Bounce."

The girls put their water bottles back into their gear bags and lined up with their pompoms ready for the band to start up.

Mountain Side ran onto the field and over to their sideline as soon as they crossed the purple, gold and white all-purpose track which surrounded the football field. The heavily partisan crown politely applauded their appearance.

Thump, thump….thump (pause). Thump, thump…..thump (pause). Thump, thump…thump (pause).

The Middleton fans knew this beat; it was one which most of them had learned in grade school. One that longtime residents of the quaint city were used to; this cadence and the athletic teams used it to great effect during home games. It reminded their opponents that the _Dawgs_ were coming for them! And there was no way that they wouldn't be caught and destroyed.

The band started along with the beat using the tenor and bass drums as the fans began to pick up the beat.

All at once the band started again and Kim got her squad mates moving in unison. The purple and white clad players burst onto the field while the cheer squad and the dance squad worked through their routines. Though Kim Possible's smile had been mechanical earlier as she forced herself to put on a front while before the fans, she was truly happy now.

Except for the seemingly, to her, endless miles of white athletic tape covering her BF's nose, she had been able to see for herself that Ron Stoppable wasn't hurt too badly. While she had planned on being his private nurse during his _recovery_, Kim wasn't certain how potent healing abilities of her kisses where, but she was willing to try as long as there weren't any 'rents or teachers around. The red head was also aware that the Stoppable family was going to grow by one sometime over the weekend and was stoked at meeting her new sister.

'_There he is.', _Kim smiled to herself as little extra bounce got her going even faster.

The large group of boys waited for something, when suddenly there was a fist raised in the middle of the pack. Tank Woodson yelled at the top of his voice, "**GO DAWGS**."

The rest of the Middleton team replied, "**GOOOO DAAWWWGGGSS**."

With that roar they rushed onto the field. And the crowd fed off the near hysteria now. They were psyched even more than they were at the start of the game.

X

The captains from both teams again met on the fifty yard line. The ref asked, "Middleton the choice is yours, do you want the ball or do you want to defend a particular goal?"

The time Dave Alberts spoke for Middleton, "We want to receive."

One captain for Mountain Side turned his back to one goal line, "We wanna go this way."

The captains shook hands one more time and returned to their side line to inform their team.

On the Middleton sideline Tank relayed to them, "We receive, so the offense gets to muss them up first. Just take your time doing it, I feel like taking a nap."

The rest of the tough defense laughed.

"Don't worry.", Dave muttered under his breath, "You'll get plenty of rest precious."

XX

Coach Roberts yelled, "Receiving team, get out there and get us some good position to start from."

Ron and the rest of the offensive backfield stood back and snapped their helmets back on securely and waited for the special teams guys to go out and do their thing.

X

Dave smiled as the receiving team had done a decent job and had gotten the ball moved from the ten where they fielded it to the thirty-five. While he led his offense back onto the field, in the back of his mind he knew that he was going to follow orders and grind some clock out, but he also knew that if he had to he could score in just a couple of plays and it would look like 'Shark Week' on the Knowing Channel with all the blood laying around.

The senior quarterback knew what he wanted to do, Brick Flagg had taken him under his wing and taught Dave everything in the span of fifteen months that the college-bound star could. Dave for his part studied hard. He may not be Flagg, but he was darn close….at least in mental ability.

Chad Simpson held his hand aloft so that the offense knew where to huddle up.

"Alright guys, we done pretty well in the first half…..lets show everyone that last week wasn't a fluke and make a statement to the scouts of every team we're gonna play this year. We. Are. Gonna. Kick. Their. Asses.", hearing no dissent Dave continued, "I-right thirty five power on two, Ron you're in motion to the right this time. I want them to get used to it so we can set it up later. Curt it's time to run over somebody's ass…..Ready Break."

"**Break**!", the offense replied as they clapped their hands once and turned towards their opponents.

Once they got in position the quarterback barked, "Treee eighty-nine, treeee eighty-nine (by now Ron was moving parallel to the line of scrimmage) set hut, hut."

Considering how the defense had lined up against them, the offensive line from the center to the right blocked one space down to their left with the tackle being ready to take on the defensive end that made a habit of crashing hard. The left guard and tackle both pulled and blocked to their right. The end result of all of this was a hole that was wide enough to almost slip the Queen Mary (the ship **not** the woman) through and way more than enough for the fullback.

Curt took the handoff from Dave and hit the five hole with his shoulder lowered so that anyone who tried to stop him only got knees, shoulders and a helmet to hit. A linebacker tried to fill but only got a glancing hit on the big man as he accelerated into the secondary leaving number Fifty-four in white on his backside.

By now Ron Stoppable had earned some respect from the Mountain Side players and they kept one guy just watching him wherever he was on the field. Unfortunately there was a mix up and this time two of the Crazy Marmots were shadowing him when he turned up field and out on a pattern into the flat. So with the pressure presented by not only both the running backs and the receivers something had to crack and it did. They were slow getting to the point of attack and now the huge fullback was twenty yards down field before the secondary could react.

Curt picked up thirty-five yards before he was brought down on Mountain Side's side of the fifty yard line.

Tweeet

"Nice run Curt, pro-set left….twenty-four cross buck on two. Ready break.", Dave told his team mates as he clapped his hands once.

"**Break**."

When they got to the line Dave noticed that Mountain Side was in an obvious blitz package with two linebackers and the free safety trying to cheat.

'_We got em in the wrong 'D'.',_ the quarterback thought to himself as he called out, "Pig Iron tree sixty, pig iron tree sixty."

The Mad Dawgs snapped to and moments later were in a spread formation where the defense was caught flat footed again. On the other ball of the ball Mountain Side tried to scramble, but were caught when Dave barked, "Set, hut, hut."

Dave was not under center and was back about six yards so that he could see the field easier. The highly intelligent QB looked right at one of his receivers when he pumped.

While this was going on the defensive end who had been a pain all game so far, tried to twist away from his blockers (at the moment the tight end was helping the offensive tackle subdue the troublesome _teen_).

Curt saw what was going to happen and he ran into the troublemaking end. As the tight end released to go downfield and add pressure to the secondary Curt hit him in the chest with his face mask knocking him back two yards.

The wide outs all drove downfield trying to spread the defense out. They knew that if the secondary didn't stay with them the special teams would be back out on the field in short order. The secondary knew this as well.

Ron jogged up the field acting as if he was just a decoy. Seeing himself all alone he sprinted ten more yards and waved his hand and 'button hooked' his route. (Turning back to his own line to make sure that no defensive player could get between him and the ball.)

Middleton's number Seven had just turned back making sure he has his back to any defender as Dave saw and threw a bullet of a pass to Kim Possible's BFBF. As soon as Ron had the ball in his huge meat hooks, that most people called hands, he turned to the outside and switched the ball to the left hand to protect it from any defender coming at him from the inside, except there was no one on him…..he was all alone and the smile on his face grew massive.

The blond teen was so surprised that he almost tripped and fell on his face. He quickly got his feet under him and took the most direct route to the goal line. By now the defense was reacting and six tough young men had drawn a bead on Ron. Knowing he was going to make contact he lowered his shoulder as Curt had taught him and put both hands on the ball to make sure it wasn't going to come out. Three players hit him at the same instant knocking him down for a thirty-three yard gain.

"**Tweeeeet**."

Number Seven popped back up as the rest of the Middleton offense gathered in their huddle. "Nice run Ron. Now let's grind it out a bit like Barkin wanted we don't want those pansies on the defense to get off their oxygen yet. I-right twenty-two dive on three, it's time to draw blood.", Dave announced, "ready. Break!"

"**Break**!"

The Mad Dawgs jogged to their positions. Dave got right behind the center that already had his right hand on the ball. "Eight forty-eight, eiiightt forrttyy-eight, set hut, hut…..hut."

Curt charged right into the three hole and Ron accelerated into the two hole actually catching the fullback. Dave didn't even fake to the fullback and just gave a straight handoff to Ron, not trying to disguise anything. Number Seven in purple hit the opening (which was really narrow). He was small enough that the nose tackle, who was trying to grab on to the sidekick and the defensive end (who overplayed again) both missed. Curt picked up the middle linebacker knocking him three yards back before they both fell down. Ron was able to hop over both players and was into the secondary before one of the safeties could draw a bead on him since he was being blocked as well.

The great Kim Possible watched openmouthed as her cute little BF turned towards the goal line and another linebacker who was able to shed his block to get an angle of pursuit and try and bring number Seven down. No one noticed the light blue shimmer that seemed to emanate from Ron as he turned slightly to initiate the contact. When it happened there was a loud crack that got everyone's, even Jacob Rockwaller's, attention. He almost bobbled the little flask he had kept in his jacket pocket at the surprise of the loud noise that high above the field.

The purple clad almost hero stumbled and had to put on hand on the ground to get his balance, but then he spun around slipping the linebacker's arms and then high stepped his way into the end zone.

"**Tweeeeeet**." The Zebra [Damn Larry do I have to razz you about this again? CB shakes his head!] raised his hands over his head signaling another score.

The stadium announcer cried into his microphone, "Touchdown for your Mad Dawgs…..Ladies and gentlemen that is number four for Ron Stoppable tonight, truly an amazing performance."

Again the marching band played the 'fight song' and the cheer squad and the dance squad went through their routines.

The offensive line stayed on the field for the PAT while the rest of the guys slowly jogged to the sideline. Dave gave the blond number Seven a hug as did Curt but the huge fullback lifted Kim Possible's partner slash boyfriend up in the air.

Kim mused, _'He's finally getting some recognition…..and he did it for me!'_

Once the 'skill' players sat down on the bench Steve Barkin came over and congratulated them on the effort.

"Ah Sir, I couldn't have done it if the guys on the line didn't block as good as they can…."

Curt laughed, "Does that mean that they can get a kiss from Possible too?"

"That's up to her; I gotta get a drink of water."

Dave chuckled, "Curt was messing with you Ron, nobody on this team would make a move on her…..she's like protected."

"Yeah I suspected, come on let's cheer on the defense.", Ron smiled as he tried to replay the game so far in his mind.

Then the blond frowned as Coach Barkin raised his cell phone to his ear, then the head coach made a 'T' with his hands and called time out.

XX

The other red head gave Kim a nudge, "Even your brothers are getting into the role and the game Possible."

Kim frowned, "At least we can get mascot points now…._right_ Bonnie?"

"Chill out Kim….look I did Middleton High a favor. Ronnikuns is now a big time football star and he would still be jumping around in that stupid costume doing even more stupid shit if it hadn't been for me. You ought to thank me…..he even got on one of the bottom rungs of the food chain though I still have trouble with you dating him….."

Tara had been listening, "**Shut up** Bonnie, leave them alone with the dating. Mom is asking me about that, somewhere she heard that cheerleaders aren't supposed to date out of their class. As a matter of fact when we talked about it she was taking notes. So I would drop that attitude for a while, like maybe forever." Since they weren't doing a routine at the moment the perky blonde just stared at her friend with her hands on her hips.

The teal eyed brunette paused when she heard the tirade, "OK Tara."

XX

"Stoppable.", the gruff man shouted after he close his phone again, "get in the game on the kickoff team again."

Kim Possible's sidekick was up off the bench and grabbing his helmet, "Who do you want me in for Sir?"

"Whiney….again, don't screw up this time. Make sure that you knock the ball carrier on his ass."

Sigh, "Yes Sir."

XX

The African-American pre-teen genius's fingers were flying over his ergonomic keyboard without him even watching what commands he was typing in, "There, I captured the audio on that call, now I have to find out who the caller was….but this is the fourth call tonight that I've caught."

Wade typed for a few more seconds he could hear the PDA type device ringing on the other end. Finally a boy's voice answered, "Kim Possible's phone."

"This is Wade Tim; could you give Kim's Kimmunicator to Tank Woodson or Curt Whiney?"

"Ron and the offense are on the field right now so I'll give it to Woodson.", the Pound Puppy named Tim Possible replied.

"Thanks, he wanted me to track down some information on an all-night diner over in Upperton and I just found it.", the genius deliberately tried to mislead the other genius so that Tim wouldn't get too curious.

A moment later a different voice and face came through Wade's computer, "What do you have for us Mister Genius?"

"Just you guys are around right?"

"Yeah, just us players and we take care of our own.", Tank ensured Wade as the genius saw a couple of other guys on his computer screen.

"Mister slash Coach Barkin has had four calls since the game has started.", Wade began.

"So, people get calls all the time….."

"During a football game?", Wade paused for affect then added, "And from the opposing coach?"

Tank frowned, "No…..that's not normal, in fact it's pretty damned unethical. (sigh) What were they talking about?"

"Lance Krutz is trying to get Coach Barkin to tell him where Ron Stoppable is going to be on certain plays. He's been planning to injure Ron."

Another voice came through Wade's speakers, "sheeeeeeiit, somebody tell me that was a joke…"

"I uh wish that it was. Remember Ron is my teammate and friend Mister Woodson. The stuff he does with Kim when they go after Henchmen® and villains is sometimes dangerous and I don't want to see him or Kim get hurt, let alone Ron getting busted up by something that doesn't seem right….. anyway _who_ was that?"

Tank snorted, "That _who_ is Mark Shambles Wade….he's the toughest three guys you ever met, he and I don't want anyone messing with one of ours and Ron Stoppable is one of ours. We don't care who it is that tries it….we're gonna stomp them. After we saw some of the hits Stoppable was taking we started questioning a few things. Some of the guys on the offense are ….uh how do you say it, well they are protective of Stoppable. He IS one of us and nobody messes with one of us in a dirty way without payback."

Tank paused while Wade typed again, "I have the files in wave format, where do you want them sent?"

"Send them to mine and Dave Alberts computers. Do you want the email addresses?"

"Nah I have them already."

"How did _you_ get them?"

Sigh, "I'm Wade Load." As if just the name explained how that happened.

"No Wade guy, really how did you get them?"

"Listen I can get a hold of the President of the United States even if he's on Air Force One in about five minutes, what makes you think I can't reach you when I want to?", Wade paused, "If needed I can make escalators run backwards just for you. I can lock you out of your car and make you stand in the rain. The next time you go out to a nice restaurant I can have the waiter whistle the 'Star Spangled Banner' while charging you ten times more on your bill than you should have paid. Do you want to know where you spent the night last night? Do you want a run down on every player on the team?"

"So how do you ….."

"Anything that is done on the computer is in the public domain, once it is there I can find it.", Wade informed Tank.

"OK I believe you. Send it to us and thanks."

"Sure Mister Woodson, it's not a problem. Call one of the Pound Puppies over or Kim and give them the Kimmunicator back." What Wade didn't realize was that he just pointed out to everyone who could hear the one weakness to his greatest strength. He had no idea that it might come back to haunt him later.

XX

Ron smiled as the kicker, Jamie Thuggs, raised his hand again to show he was ready. Ten seconds later the ball was in the air and flying towards one of the returners and Kim Possible's boyfriend showed what he was made of as he sprinted into danger not realizing that he was making the Crazy Marmots plan of targeting his skinny butt too easy. One of the front five tried to grab the semi hero as he blew by. In a moment he was nearing the 'wedge' and was getting ready to engage as many blockers as he could to get in the play.

One of the players in that wedge was none other than the defensive end, Jefferson Davis number Ninety-seven, who had been making the left side of Middleton's line play cautious. Davis for his part was getting annoyed with one Ronald D. Stoppable, and having been made to look like a fool by the towheaded boy and was planning on taking him out. Ignoring the warnings that had been given out earlier in the game by the Zebras.

Said towheaded teen didn't recognize the burly lineman as Ron closed the distance between himself and the receiver. However young Mister Davis did recognize Ron (this was a first for Stoppable) and prepared to launch himself into the much smaller teen hoping to inflict as much damage on his team's tormentor as he could.

At the last moment Ron caught on what was about to happen and spun around as he kept his momentum moving forward. At this moment of time several things happened: first the back of Ron's head was facing the large defensive end. The end had already leaped through the air with his forearm cocked to deliver a blow to the running back that was covering kickoffs at the moment. Number Thirty-three in white was approaching number Seven in purple trying to get an angle to make a legal block above the waist on Stoppable. And Ron seemed to stumble onto his knees rolling forward to slide under the illegal hit being applied by Mister Davis.

Jefferson's intended cheap shot didn't completely miss however, his own number Thirty-three, Shinebold Rattman, took it in the face snapping his head back. Of course Ron now was getting back to his feet as he tripped up the receiver who had just stumbled into the mess. Three other Middleton special teams players were in on the play before all the bodies came to a stop.

"**Tweeeeeet**.", the Ref blew his whistle and then tossed his flag into the air.

"Personal Foul, Illegal hit, attempting to go to the head with the forearm…..number Ninety-seven white."

"%# &* you.", Davis ranted seeing one of his own men down by his deeds and being 'flagged' for the infraction as he made the attempt to lunge at Ron who suddenly got into a 'back stance'. Damned few people caught the move because Ron never brought his hands up; although Kim and the camera did as well as a few other interested spectators.

Another Ref tossed another flag and waved his arms and blew his whistle to regain order, "Flagrant Unsportsmanlike conduct number Ninety-seven you are ejected."

Coach Krutz saw the game slipping away as one of his stars got tossed out. Not unexpectedly Lance began to curse on the sideline as other players of his got between him and the Referees.

While this was going on Tank Woodson and his partner in crime got Steve Barkin between them when the linebacker asked, "Sir we have a problem….can you give us a hand with it?"

"What is it Woodson, I'm a little busy here….."

"It's sorta personal Sir, anyway I think we need to discuss it before I go to the Middleton Times and Channel Four."

The two players led the coach to an isolated end of the bench away from everyone.

Barkin paled, "What are you talking about?"

"It's about some phone calls….the last one was just a few minutes ago. Maybe you could tell us more about them.", Mark Enders threatened lowly explaining, "'Cause if you put a 'hit' on Stoppable I am gonna mess you up even if you _are_ a Marine hero like you claim to be. You'll be lucky to get out of the hospital by Christmas."

"Enders you are making a real big mistake here….."

"You'd better hope I am, 'cause we're gonna find out. I went to grade school with some of those guys and I don't think they'll lie to me, I still have cousins there.", Mark enlightened his coach.

"Oh alright, in my office right after the game and don't bring the sidekick in on this….."

"Good."

Tank hissed, "You'd better start leveling with us. Now we are going out there and the guys are gonna send a message to Krutz, if he calls you again and wants another cheap shot at Ron me and a couple of the guys are gonna pay him a visit….one he won't like."

Tank and Mark turned to leave for the field when Steve Barkin asked, "Why do you care about Stoppable?"

"He's tiny and he plays only for Possible. We harassed and beat on him for three years and he didn't say _shit_…."

"That's because he was scared….."

"Maybe so Barkin, but you sicced us on him and he took it better than almost anyone. We're telling you on behalf of the defense that if we see one more cheap shot that we think is instigated by you we are gonna take punitive action of our own. Now in a moment we are going back out there and deliver a message to get Mountain Side's attention."

"Huh?"

"We don't like someone trying to bust up our guys with cheap hits. I can see a good clean hit, but when you pile on and try to gouge a guy's eyes out….and then you come down on his ass 'cause he has to defend himself. We'll talk about this when we get back to the bench.", Tank informed the coach that this wasn't over yet.

Watching in the background was a couple of guys; one was a tough fullback and the other was a very intelligent quarterback who was getting very good at picking out receivers.

XXX

The African-American pre-teen genius sent out the files with a smile while he kept recording but added other angles for later viewing_, 'I guess those guys will take care of it their own way, they seem pretty capable. So I guess I won't have to bother Kim about this, but I am gonna video the rest of the game. Ron is kickin' some ass tonight running the football; I wonder what the record is for touchdowns and yards gained for one game?'_ Not understanding that someone had hacked his system a few hours earlier and had a computer recording each one of his key strokes.

A certain man was very proud of his two boys and what they were able to accomplish right under their sister's tech guru's nose.

XXX

"Hey how are you doin' Ron.", Curt held out a cup of water to his backfield mate who accepted the refreshment.

"That Ninety-seven guy threw an elbow at one of his own guys and jacked his jaw….why would he do something like that? It makes no sense."

Dave looked at his friend wondering if he was that oblivious to what was going on, "You never know about some guys that play on defense Ron, they've always been a little weird…..or maybe they didn't get along."

"Yeah I guess.", the towheaded teen unsnapped and removed his brain bucket with one hand while holding the cup of water with the other. After he took a sip Ron smiled, "I sorta like being on the kickoff team, it is fun and you get to meet all sorts of nice guys really fast."

"Ron take a good look at your helmet.", Dave cautioned, "you've only played in two games and you already have gouges in the plastic…..and your face mask is bent too."

Ron held the helmet that they ordered for him out in front of his face, "Damn, it's crooked. It wasn't before, I wonder what Coach Roberts and Coach Barkin are gonna say about that?"

Curt chuckled, "A bent face mask is the sign of a maniac. I thought they got you a reinforced one?"

"They said they did, I'll bet that they ripped us off. Coach Barkin aint gonna be happy about this."

"As long as it doesn't break like the last one you should be fine Ron, but don't show it to Tank….he might want to adopt ya since his helmet gets messed up during the season too.", Dave chuckled.

"Dave I like him, he's like an older brother for me. I'm an only child you know."

"Hey you're not the only one I'm the only son Ron, Janet is off at college so a lot of the time I'm home all alone…."

"Dave you don't have any _issues_ like I have."

"You mean like monkeys?"

"Ssshhhh don't say that _so_ loud, they're listening I'm telling ya."

"How about heights?"

"Oh yeah, add to it jumping out of airplanes….._perfectly_ good airplanes. Now KP loves to save fuel and a lot of times instead of having a plane land either going to a mission or bringing us back home, we get our parachutes on and step right on out. As much as I love Kim that _is_ something I really don't care for."

"Maybe you could trade for kisses…..", Curt offered with a smirk.

Ron smiled then grimaced, "Yeah that might work….hey look at that!"

"What?"

"Enders just spiked their quarterback.", Ron pointed out as the crowd behind them cheered.

"Wow, he usually doesn't get that rough unless he's motivated.", Dave sat there in awe, "I wonder what's going on?"

"I don't know, but practice oughta be interesting on Monday.", Curt snorted out not revealing to Ron that the defense was sending out some messages to a certain coach and team of who the _big dog_ on the block was. "Hey it looks like they're gonna give the ball up, I guess we'd better go out and kick their asses one more time. I hope the second team remembered to wear everything."

Dave warned his buddy, "Don't get cocky Curt, we have a whole bunch of game left and it can turn around real fast."

"Yeah, come on Ron you gotta impress your gal. I can see some sports reporters at the school on Monday to try and interview you.", Curt smiled.

"Let them talk to Coach Barkin, I'm busy."

"Why are you busy?"

"Gonna be kissin' and huggin' KP every chance I get and if you were in my shoes you'd be doin' the same thing. It's not worth talking to anybody in the media when I have KP wanting a piece of me."

"Gawd Stoppable, you got it bad. You're starting to creep me out.", Dave laughed as he stood up and picked up his helmet.

"Nah I got it goooood.", Ron stood up as well and grabbed his head gear and pulled it down over his huge ears.

"Hey I broke my nose once before and I looked like a raccoon for about two weeks, Curt do I look like I have a mask on yet?", the blond teen followed his two friends to the sideline.

"You look like you need a mask Stoppable; I don't know what Possible sees in you?"

"I can cook, she can't."

"That reminds me, when is the cookout?"

"How about when Brick gets back into town, we have a Friday game so we can do it Saturday afternoon."

"Sounds good, I'll start getting the info out after the game tonight.", Dave laughed as the punt return team entered the field of play.

X

The offense got the ball on their thirty yard line after the receiving team had to call for a fair catch.

"Huddle up.", the center yelled as he held up one hand.

Dave looked at his guys, "Alright, Pro-set left twenty-six power on two….ready break."

"**Break**."

Again the purple clad offense jogged up to the line of scrimmage.

Big Mike growled, "We're gonna bust you up just like the 'D' did your QB."

"Shaddap Mike, we got this.", the center, Chad Simpson, warned.

Dave called out, "Four-twenty, four-twenty….set hut….hut."

The line cross blocked and the offside tackle pulling to catch anyone who got through. He did find a linebacker slipping through and put his face mask right in the defender's ear, knocking him all the way out beyond the end.

Curt led and kicked out a safety who was trying to cheat up, but he had to hop over the linebacker who was lying on his butt.

Ron saw the hole open up while he took the handoff. Once he was three yards into the hole he cut the run outside and picked up nine yards total.

Ten plays later Mountain Side was getting a belly full of the sidekick as he and the rest of the Middleton offense chewed up yards and clock as well as the Crazy Marmots. Dave had given the ball twice to Whiney and noticed that they were starting to shy away from collisions with the fullback from hell.

Dave looked his guys over in the huddle knowing it was times like these that allowed them to bond. "Alright listen up, I-right sixty seven option, on three let's see just how good their defense really is. Ready break."

"**Break**.", the rest of the 'O' echoed.

When they got to the line of scrimmage number ten waited for a moment then in his 'quarterback' voice called out, "Treeee eighty-nine, tree eighty-nine. SET….hut, hut….hut."

Curt sped up towards the five hole. Now what makes this play so effective is that the quarterback can do several things to put pressure on the defense. His first option is the fullback and if there is an opening there can just hand the ball off. But in the last ten plays Middleton had been running the ball inside so the defense was sort of drawn in. Dave pulled the pigskin back from Curt's arms just as the fullback slammed into the defense.

The next option is to make the defensive end decide what he is going to do, cover the quarterback or the pitch guy. If you cover the pitch back then the quarterback can turn up field, if you cover the quarterback then he can pitch the football. The new defensive end (since the previous one had gotten tossed earlier) decided to take the quarterback.

Just before contact was made Dave pitched the ball to Ron Stoppable who was now at full speed the moment he crossed the line. The blocks the receivers made were enough to keep the secondary busy while number Seven turned on the afterburners.

Before anyone could breathe Ron was into the defensive backfield and making for the goal line….again. One of the linebackers from the off side had a bead on the sidekick and actually made contact, but somehow the former Middleton Mad Dog was able to shake the tackle attempt off and straight armed him as he regained his balance (actually Ron bounced off another tackler who helped him to stay on his feet).

As he bounced off the two Mountain Side players who fell down Ron streaked away although he spun around twice. The blond teen had just got him completely under control when the strong safety dove at Ron to take out a leg and bring him down before he could cross the goal line. That player number 25, Martin Casual, got a knee to the head for his trouble and was knocked out cold as Ron Stoppable hit pay dirt…..again as another defender caught up with him and knocked him down_. 'Crimony Coach Barkin is gonna be mad 'cause we didn't use up much time.'_

XX

"Oh my gawwwwddd he did it! HE DID IT! Ron scored another touchdown.", Kim squealed in awe not really caring if anyone heard her, but all the girls did hear the red head including a teal eyed brunette.

"Yeah he did it alright 'K', now we're going to have to listen to him brag for the rest of the year…."

Tara grit her teeth, "And you would have to…"

"Alright girls hit it!", Kim yelled as she motioned for the band to play the fight song again cutting off any argument.

The Middleton fans were treated again to the gyrating motions of the hometown cheerleaders as they celebrated another score.

Jim and Tim Possible as Middleton's new mascots, the Pound Puppies, were hopping all over each other for this score as they had done for all the others. Finally they played the last gag in their bag of tricks and pulled out Ron's old can of banana cream foam and shot it into each other's mouth, making over half the crowd laugh at their antics.

Tank Woodson turned around after he saw Ron score again and pointed to Kim and gave her the 'thumbs up' and yelled out, "You're a lucky girl Possible!" Then he began to applaud the effort by Ron in only his second game as a varsity football player.

Kim saw the hand signals and heard Tank's voice; this caused her almost to combust on the spot. _'I hope Daddy doesn't lose it and keep me from seeing Ronnie all weekend.', _she worried.

XX

"James did you see what Ronald did? I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like that before.", the red haired surgeon elbowed her husband.

"I admit Annie that was a good bit of running. He looks pretty happy though…."

"James maybe it was underhanded getting Ronald out on the field, but look how it turned out…sometimes you goof yourself into a win you know."

"I know, I'm trying to ease off some Annie, but it's real hard you know. I keep thinking about them doing it and it freaks me out to no end. I just want to protect my baby…."

"James that little baby is almost a grown woman…..sigh, I'll have Kimmie talk to me before she and Ronald make that jump in their relationship. Is that good enough?"

"I uh…suppose."

"James it's the best I can do since I'm going to Denver starting the week after next. Now I_ will_ talk to her, but when you talk to Ronald do not traumatize him, he's scared of you."

The rocket scientist replied under his breath, "He's not that scared of me, after seeing what he can do tonight, I'm a little scared of him."

"What did you say Dear?"

"Nothing Annie, after the game we'll talk to Kimmie…cu….Kimmie and not set a curfew, we'll tell the boys that they can stay at the dance for an hour, but we will pick them up at eleven."

"Good thinking even if they are in high school, they are still very young and this way Kimmie and Ronald won't have to keep watching them. Then they can have a little time to themselves.", James suggested, "Before they have to come home."

XX

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that is touchdown number five for Ronald Stoppable, and that sets an all-time state record. If he keeps up anything like this kind of pace he'll be looking at some offers next year and maybe he'll go to college with our very own Brig Flagg, now wouldn't that be a combination?"

XX

The Middleton fans were still buzzing about the feat that they had just watched knowing that many of them would be relating the efforts of number Seven….their number Seven in his effort to attain everlasting Colorado football glory.

XX

On the bench Ron was getting slapped on the shoulder for all the hard work. He made ready to go back out on the field and actually was almost to the position on the kick off team when Curt's younger brother came up to him, "No more kickoff duty for you Stoppable, they must think you're valuable or something."

"Hey thanks Junior Whiney, it's fun but it takes a while to learn this part of the game."

"Go sit before somebody knocks you on your ass."

Steve Barkin came over to the bench and sat with his quarterback and his two main running backs, "At the end of the quarter we're gonna put the second team in, but you get to finish out the third quarter. Now run some clock for once Alberts, we don't need to run the score up. Someday this little ass kicking of ours is going to come back to haunt us. If we keep the clock going and stay inbounds there's not a lot they can do."

"Is that what you're gonna have the other guys do….play like that?", Dave inquired.

"No, they need to play with reckless abandon. If they can score it's even better, we have to build a little for next year."

All three players looked at him two knew what was going on, although only one participated in the program. Dave caught on first, "Yeah we got a bunch of new guys coming on who are gonna make the fans forget about almost everyone but Brick….and maybe Stoppable here…..right Coach?"

"Yeah Alberts that's about the size of it, I don't think someone is going to stay in high school as long as Flagg did…..somehow he just slipped through the cracks."

Curt smiled knowing the situation with the school board, "Yeah I wonder where I'm going to go to college. My tests scores were pretty good…"

Ron frowned as he explained, "I still have to take mine…I was in Japan when the tests were offered here and I have to find a test site."

"They'll offer it by the end of the year Stoppable….."

"I have to go back to Japan at Christmas to finish the cultural exchange program.", the blond teen revealed.

Barkin coughed, "So they're not making it easy on you are they?"

"No….Sir, they are not. I'll be glad when it's over, but then I 'm gonna have to scramble to get the tests in."

Coach Barkin got up and as he left for the side line he said, "Remember, you guys don't need to score…..and Stoppable….good job I mean that…..uh you do not have latrine duty and detention this week."

With wide eyes Ron muttered, "Who the hell was that and what did they do with Coach Barkin?"

Curt Whiney snorted, "Don't worry the real Barkin is hiding inside that big head somewhere just waiting to pop out and give us wind sprints and laps."

"And clean the restrooms?"

"I don't clean any restrooms but the ones where I live Ron, and neither should you unless you're getting paid to do it."

"I do, well it's one of the jobs they have for me at Smarty Mart…..seems like I get it only when Coach B is on duty….."

"Huh, Coach B on duty…..Ron does Mister Barkin work at Smarty Mart?", Dave inquired.

Sigh, "Yeah, but I wasn't supposed to tell…..he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Why the heck does he need to work there?", Dave mused out loud, then paused, "he makes over a hundred thousand a year, that should be enough for a single guy to live off of."

"Hey I don't know, but he mentioned that he wanted to keep it quiet about his working there.", Ron replied.

"I guess, he must be putting it away for retirement.", Dave tried to think out loud.

"Yeah I guess, hey it looks like the defense is messing them up again out there, looks like we might be able to get some more exercise.", Curt pointed picking his helmet back up and putting his water cup in a waste can.

Dave snorted as he grabbed his helmet too, "Work, work, work that's all we ever do….."

The blond member of Team Possible laughed following them.

While they were waiting to go out on the field Dave inquired from Ron, "Do you think I can get a dance with your girlfriend later?"

"You'd better check with KP Dave.", Ron replied as the defense got to the sideline.

X

As the final gun sounded the two teams walked to the center of the field to congratulate each other. Three defenders from Mountain Side shook Ron's hand after speaking with each for a few seconds. The red headed captain of the Middleton Cheerleaders talked for a few moments with her counterparts and then told them, "Excuse me girls, I have to give my BF a big hug for the effort he put in tonight."

One of Mountain Side's cheerleaders asked, "So where's the guy who wore the Mad Dog costume last year….did he graduate? Sue here wanted to meet him."

"Nope.", Tara giggled, "he's number Seven, the guy who scored all those touchdowns and he's dating Kim."

"No way…"

"Yes is too…..sorry Sue but that boat has sailed, they're been dating since the Prom. They are soooo cute together, anyway good luck for the rest of the year and have a safe trip home."

Susan MacTavish responded, "I should have latched onto him last year, the pickings are pretty slim at Mountain Side."

"We all feel that way some sometime Sue good luck in finding a guy like Ron, but I don't think you'll find many.", Tara told her.

X

Kim and Ron had just walked her brothers out to Anne's minivan and were back inside the gym enjoying a nice slow dance….one where they could grope each other though the school's chaperones made sure nothing got too far out of hand. Kim, as well as the rest of the cheerleaders, were still in the gym as were all the players after they showered donned their white away jerseys so that everyone could congratulate them on the game.

"Honey you were terrific tonight, I always knew that you had it in you.", Kim Possible told her boyfriend as she snuggled in while making the most of the music.

"Thanks KP, but Dave, Curt and the line really made it happen….I'm not really all that much without them."

"Here you are the hottie football jock dating the cheerleader…"

"More like the football playing goofball with the hottest cheerleader in the country KP."

Kim stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, "Hot cheerleader, hot football player…..I like the sound of that. We've gone from weird kids to All-American teens, and I love it … I'll love it even more when we go off to college together. Just think after the first year we won't be staying in the dorms, we'll be able to get an apartment, just the two of us."

"An apartment.", cough, "the two of us?"

"Of course Ronnie, we'll have a lot more privacy."

"Privacy?"

"To study and to do _adult_ things."

"What kind of adult things KP?"

"Ronnie….use your imagination, but think about fun adult things."

"KP, Kimberly….I …..I love you."

Kim blushed, she loved hearing this from Ron and nowadays she couldn't get enough of it. She laid her cheek on Ron's chest and sighed as they just swayed to the music.

The music ended and the teens applauded each other when two more teens tapped them on the shoulders.

"Hey Tara, Josh…..what are you guys up to?", Ron smiled offering his hand to the artist.

"We're cutting in Ron, Josh take Kim for a spin around the room and keep her busy.", the platinum blonde ordered, "I get one dance with hero boy here and I'm going to make it count."

"Right Tara, come on Kim….I have another slow one ordered, it cost me five bucks…..but for you Tara it's worth it."

"Sure Josh, maybe this time I won't do anything foolish.", Kim allowed herself to be led off from Tara and Ron.

"The only foolish thing you could do is not carry your relationship out with Ron to its logical conclusion…What?", the artist asked seeing the look on Kim's face.

"Big school words Josh….."

"Hey everyone can see it, I could see it a year ago…..I could see it when we were dating. It was always Ron this and Ron that. Admit it you were in love with him back then."

"Maybe, but I didn't know it then…"

"But you know it now.", the artist laughed as the music began again.

Tara gazed up into the eyes of her former crush as she put her hands behind the back of Ron's neck, "You really are something Ronald Stoppable. A hero in your own right and now a star on the football field."

"Tara, I did it for KP, only for her…"

X

Kim pulled Ron out of the light given off by the street light. A couple minutes later two breathless teens stumbled back into the light. The red headed heroine looked into her boyfriend's deep brown eyes, "You're starting to look like a raccoon Ronnie…..does it hurt?"

"Not so much KP, but that was the second time this year. The nose is a little tender, if I keep doing it what will I look like at graduation?"

"Mmmmmm don't know, but one thing's for sure…."

"What's that?"

"We're going to be together at graduation…..and then we're gonna take a vacation…..a together vacation, just you and me, no 'rents allowed. I want to go see Nana for a couple of days….."

"I thought she was coming here…."

"She is for graduation, but I left something there and I soooo need to pick it up."

"What is it KP?"

"You'll have to wait and see honey, now let's get home 'cause it is late."

XXXXX

Yay we made it through the game without WW III happening. Now like I said the Fannies are going on and Whitem and Slipgate are running it. Get your votes in for the stories and authors you like.

Now Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Bonnie and all the other canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' are owned by Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. Heck we don't even make any cash off this little hobby of ours.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	59. Chapter 59

Yay we got through the Spirit Dance, Ronnie boy got his five TDs in and he got to dance and smooch (for you youngsters that means kissing!). Yeah the game was rough and you gotta wonder if Lance Kurtz is gonna squeal (cause he doesn't seem too trustworthy to me!). Now something tells me that he won't, but you're gonna have to read it for yourselves. Oh as to the state of Bonnie and her new boyfriend…..again there are some surprises that are waiting for you to enjoy too!

So what's next? Well we have a homecoming of sorts. And maybe Stevie boy working on another tact, I wonder how that is going to work out?

I want to thank all readers, favers (is that even a word?), alerters and reviewers. I mean I like to see the hits, but I enjoy seeing the feedback and the guesses that are being made. Obviously some readers think that they have gotten the whole plot, only CB knows for sure (oh he can be bribed from what I hear). So on to the reviewers: **Temporaryinsanity91**, yup the blond goof can cause mayhem anywhere. As for Tara and Josh….well I really beat Josh up in one tale…..I am not going to do that again (except for one I wrote a few years ago and I promised not to post) anyway at the end of book 2 he will at least be a minor hero. **CB73**, yeah it was a great night of football if you were a buffoon fan…..how's this all gonna work out. (the bald headed fat guy leans over to his beta…. "uh you know what's gonna happen and some of it ain't gonna be pretty!")

**Keato1**, Yup don't you think a guy who has the assets to keep an eye out on his baby is gonna be swayed by ethics do ya? I don't think you can be stripped of your uniform after you get an honorable discharge on your DD 214 (that's the official document guys). **Greenjolt**, I can't tell you if this causes Ron Stoppable to become an outcast bud. Oh the Wade Load comment…..I used Armydude's idea from 'This Animal I Have Become'. Hummm trust, you know if I answer that I give away a large portion of the whole plot so I can't. **Pbow**, Jimmy **is** trying….I mean it's gotta be hard. I mean the first thing I kid asked for when he found out his wife was having a girl was a double barrel shotgun.

**Jimmy1201**, it's good not to be sure that James isn't having further effects of that machine. Something tells me that Stevie boy is going to learn more the hard way. Uh is Ron gonna drop the school administrator….I don't think that will happen while Ron is a student at Middleton….._What_? **Levi2000a1**, oh you usually think up something, now will the Possible menfolk get a whiff of Yamanouchi? **Angelus-Alvus**, thanks. Counting the cadence allows timing, and it is the only real advantage that the offense has. The words at the start let the players know if or if not there is an audible called.

**Whitem**, thanks….. I didn't want to be too obvious. Now a team that we played ran something called a Mildenhall sweep, I'm gonna tell you the first time I saw it I thought I was facing 30 guys. Sometimes the pileup on the opposing sideline could get interesting. Now what would I be doing to Wade's equipment? I'm innocent I tell ya, innocent! **Drakonis Aurous**, yeah Stevie boy got his hand caught in the cookie jar. It's a good thing Sensei didn't come looking for him (but the old goat has other things to keep him busy).

I want to thank Cajunbear 73 for all his hard work over the years. He has a wench on the front of his VW to keep pulling my sorry tail out of the swamp. No CB I aint trying to get any of that bait for dinner!

Speaking of the next chapter…here it is!

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 59

_The Stoppable Home, Middleton, Colorado:_

Dean Stoppable called out to his son, "Ronald your Mother and I are going to pick up the baby, do you want to come with us?"

"No, I'll stay here Dad. KP wants to come over and meet her and somebody should be here besides Rufus when Kim comes over. It might be best if the baby doesn't get slammed by a whole bunch of new faces all at once too."

"Hey."

"Sorry bud, can I get you some Swiss cheese to make up for it?"

"Hnk Ho Kay, not happen 'gain.", the pink rodent chittered rubbing his greedy little paws together even though he was trying to keep it quiet that he had met the baby before.

"Anyway.", Ron muttered knowing that his mole rat buddy had just won a round in their tournament of 'Sparring for Cheese', "Did you already put the car seat in the back?"

"Yes Ronald, but I'm not sure that it's placed quite right."

"I'll check it for you. Oh and we need to get a second seat for Mom's car too, ya know."

"We'll get one tomorrow, oh and someday when you get a car you'll have to get one as well."

"You're right Dad, but for now make sure that she fits into it right….I'm sure the adoption people will be able to help you out for the first time since it's been a while since I was an ankle biter and an invader."

"Ronald, your Mother looked at the instructions and got on to a chat room to find out if there were any problems with the model we purchased so I am confident that we will make sure that the child is as safe as possible."

Ron advised with a wink, "Sure Dad, have fun and make sure you bring her right home. The baby has to get used to us and it might be best if she takes it all in with small doses. Now on the way home don't stop by Mom's office first…..it's Saturday anyway and you know we are going to begin to attend Temple now…you know to bring her up right."

"Uncanny, Barbara said the same thing.", Dean smiled as Barb came down the stairs.

"Great minds Dad…..", Ron grinned knowing he got the word in for his Mom to put pressure on the old man a little.

Barb smiled at her son's remark, "I was just making sure the nursery was ready, we might have forgotten something…."

"Mom we've checked it against the list the adoption agency gave us, like ten times. We'll be fine. Now you crazy kids go have some fun and bring my baby sister home to me. Anyway you brought me home, right….."

The blond teen noticed that both of his parents stiffened, "What?" Suddenly he turned almost white thinking that somehow he had gotten left on the door step.

"Well yes we did, but it was years ago Ronald. We were just worried that things might have changed that's all.", Dean smiled stiffly.

Ron's color returned to his face, "I'm glad for a moment there I thought you were going to tell me that you found me in a cabbage patch."

Barb rubbed Ron's hair, "We'll be home as soon as we can Ronnie, but we don't know how long this is going to take."

"Sure Mom….."

"Oh I heard you did well in the game last night, did you have fun at the dance too?"

"Yeah Mom we had a lot of fun at the dance less so at the game, I had to adjust my nose though when it was over."

"Why was that?"

"Oh one of the guys on the other team broke it by accident, that's why I look like a raccoon with a bunch of tape over my nose; I sure hope that the intruder isn't put off by it."

"Ronald you should be more careful…..I thought that tape on your nose was just a _'football thing'_."

"It is Mom, anyway I thought I _was_ being careful, there's not a lot you can do sometimes. KP sorta thought it was funny though, well she tried to kiss it and make it better after the game…..but she didn't think it was _that_ _funny_, Roachwaller did though and made a few comments about it comparing me to her new BF."

"Well maybe that's a good thing she's got a new beau, it might take her mind off of you and Kimberly for a change."

"That's one positive thing about the guy, though I worry about him…."

"Why would you even care about this boy?", Dean inquired getting a word in.

"He looks just like KP's first date to the prom last spring; you know the guy that melted….he even has the same name. That set off my weird 'O' meter like you won't believe."

"Oh?", Dean asked, a little worried knowing the younger red head in the Possible home had a history of chasing the latest hotties, sometimes leaving Ron out in the cold. He began to wonder if this was going to happen again, so he asked, "And what does Kimberly think about this _boy_, Ronald?"

"Not much.", Ron paused getting a 'tell me more look' from his Father, "Well he asked her out the other day when we were at Bueno Nacho after school, but KP blew his doors off in about a half a minute. It sure gave _my_ ego a boost."

Barb Stoppable reached up and rubbed her son's unruly hair, "Kimberly is showing some intelligent decision making Ronald, she seems to have discovered your hidden qualities. How do you feel about this?"

"Mom it's a big step, but it feels right to me…..oh before I forget about it, I need to take my college entrance exams sometime soon. KP offered to help my study for them. I….uh get a kiss for every right answer."

Sigh, "I know. You should have taken them over the summer, but when that headmaster of the school in Japan offered to continue the exchange well we really couldn't pass up the opportunity. We'll find a test site and get them behind you. What was his name again?"

"Yeah time is sorta getting short, and I don't seem to be able to remember too for some reason. Well I'll be…..uh I mean KP and I will be home waiting for you guys to get back. Now be careful, it's supposed to rain later."

Dean laughed, "The only thing that I am scared of is ice and so should anyone who drives, Ronald….remember that."

"Sure Dad."

"Oh and behave yourself while Kimberly is here…"

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied wondering if any word on his and Kim's topless escapade had made it to his parents' ears yet.

XXX

_The Rockwaller home:_

The teal eyed brunette entered the name of the person she was searching for and finally had to revert to using a 'professional' site to get a peek at certain boy's _real_ history_. 'Oh my.',_ she almost gasped out loud not wanting to give anything away to her sisters who were downstairs, _'And he went to the dance with me. Now that's a sign that there is a God and she favors __**me**__! It's a good thing that loser Kim didn't get her meat hooks in him. That would have been a disaster; she can keep her loser sidekick. I can use this to cement my place forever. Maybe I can even turn this into a short term marriage? Then Connie and Lonnie are going to know who's going to make the biggest splash…..those losers!'_

Bonnie scanned through the website that detailed the heritage of the noble family and what different members of the family did. Within minutes she was gloating to herself as she planned what she was going to do next wondering if she could talk to her 'friend' about her good fortune.

Smiling at the card the handsome young man had given her, she punched in the number and waited. A man's voice came over the speaker phone in Bonnie's room, "Thornbottom's this is Alfred, how may I address your call?"

"Alfred this is Bonnie Rockwaller, Eric gave me this number to reach him if I needed to talk."

"Bonnie Rockwaller? I must check the list. One moment please."

"Sure."

A few moments later a familiar voice came through Bonnie's handset, "Ah Bonnie, good morning to you…my serv…..excuse me, I mean my friends were just finishing a late breakfast."

"Hi Eric, thank you so much for escorting me to the dance after the game, you were a real gentleman."

"Thank you so very much Bonnie, I see my education has been useful. I was wondering, what are you doing this evening? I have some tickets to a play in Denver. Would you care to join me tonight…my chauffer will of course drive us.", Eric offered.

"I don't know…."

"Of course a lady such as yourself would be prudent to ask permission from her Father or guardian for being out late even if it is on Saturday night…"

"Yes...yes, may I call you back…in a few minutes?"

"A gentleman should call a lady Bonnie; I will call you in say a half hour. That will give them enough time to discuss taking you to the show in Denver. Then I can pick up shortly later if our plans are approved. We could get dinner before the show if we don't tarry too long.", the suave male suggested as he also instructed her as to how a _lady_ should act.

XXX

_The Possible home:_

After breakfast Kim went back upstairs to shower and brush her hair before getting dressed to go over to Ron's. Kim looked in the family room to see her father sitting in his favorite chair reading his paper, "Hi Daddy, I'm going over to Ron's."

Sigh "What are you going to do at Ronald's home Kimmie-cub?"

"We need to get our homework done and then we are going to wait for Mister and Mrs. S to get home with the baby.", the second oldest red head in the house replied.

"The Stoppable's have a baby?"

"Yes Daddy, a baby girl; they are adopting her today."

"Oh, I see. Well behave yourself. I suppose you'll be going out to eat or something….."

"Maybe Dad, our plans are a little in flux. I'll call before dinner. Ron was talking about tonight being his first babysitting job and maybe I can give him some pointers."

"I suppose that is fine honey."

"Um Dad where is Mom?"

"She went in to the hospital for a little while; she has to cover since Doctor Smythe had to take his wife in to see her therapist."

"I didn't know. I hope that the time they give her off for all this training she'll be able to spend with us Daddy."

"Well Kimmie-cub that may happen, but she still might have to go in when she's here. There will be some weekends that we might go up to Denver and spend the weekend with her instead of her coming home to make it easier on her."

"I guess that's alright Daddy, I'll see you later."

"Have fun, modest fun that is.", James smiled as he set his paper down in his lap warning her at the last, "I can have that boy weightless in an hour and ten minutes."

"_Daddddd_.", Kim picked up her backpack and slipped her arm through one of the straps to put it on, "We're not that way….._yet_. And you'd better not do anything unnatural to him either."

"I won't Kimmie-c…..uh Kimmie, I uh promise. Now have a good time and if you get the chance see if the baby can have more visitors, I know your Mother wants to see her before she goes to Denver."

"I'll ask, but the Stoppables have a lot to say about this."

Kim was just to the front door when she heard the roar of a rocket motor from Jim and Tim's bedroom. 'What the…..' Suddenly a silver shape flew by her and then flew toward the back part of the house.

"Boys! I told you no rocket experiments in the house, go outside.", James yelled as the rocket continued to roar.

Wide eyed Kim spied the thing flying right at her. Quickly she sidestepped and flung her pack at the small menace making it crash into a wall.

Finally the rocket gave up the ghost as the twins appeared, "Mannnn, you ruined it."

Their red headed sister stomped into the family room carrying the still hot rocket. "And this, Dad, is what happens when a brain surgeon and a rocket scientist mate. How many times do they have to destroy things?"

"I'll calm them down Kimmie."

"Thanks Dad, it _has_ made my reactions a lot better."

Kim walked back to the front door passing her two brothers, "My advice….take up another hobby like finding girlfriends, you are in high school now and should be growing up a little. Bye Daddy." She picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulder and opened the door.

Both Jim and Tim turned slightly green and rushed back to their room holding their throats and gagging at each other.

XXX

_The Rockwaller home:_

A large car pulled into the driveway. "Dad, Eric and I are going to Denver to take in a show.", the teal eyed brunette announced as she pulled her rollaway behind her, "We should be back tonight…late."

"Have fun honey.", Jacob called out from his study as Bonnie closed the door.

"Right Daddy.", Bonnie smirked as she took Eric's arm. Then to him, "I'm ready, let's go."

"Why the bag Bonnie?"

"Oh this in case we have to change for the show."

"Ah, I too have brought along a sports coat and tie.", Eric's face brightened, "This will allow us to enjoy a better restaurant before the show. You are a genius."

"I pride myself at staying ahead of what the plebeians are doing Eric."

"The common folk, yes I suppose there are uses for them though it's mostly to work for the privileged."

"Yes the privileged the way it _should_ be.", Bonnie smiled as Eric opened the rear door of the large car for her.

XXX

_On a private island:_

"Boss I think we have the caper which could fill our coffers. Max identified some ice that needs a new home.", Jeremy Windstrom told his diminutive leader.

With a high pitched voice that looked out of place coming from the thief he replied, "I think we should liberate it don't you think?"

"Yes Sir. Do you want to plan this little diversion or do you want me or one of the other guys to do it?"

"Hummm choices, choices…..why don't we draw up plans? Now why don't you reveal to me what we are going for….."

"Sure Boss, I have it on the computer right over here."

XXX

_Mountain Side High School:_

The head football coach of the Mad Dogs watched with a smile on his face as the sophomores just won their game against the Crazy Marmots. An obviously agitated Lance Krutz was talking to Steve Barkin. Quite lowly he accused, "You set me up, now one of my best players has to sit the next game, asshole."

"Shuddap Krutz I gave your guys four cheap shots on him and they couldn't even twist his knee…..all Stoppable got was a broken nose when one of them went after his face. You guys deserved to lose that game last night, you are **pathetic**!"

"I should bring it up to the _Commission_ and see what they think about it."

"Sure bring it up, Stoppable was almost the smallest guy on the field of play. Anyway Rockwaller would jack your jaw for saying something."

"Hurst would protect me Stevie boy."

"Don't think so, 'bout two years ago Possible and Stoppable pulled an old couple out of a car. It had gone off a mountain road. That boy whose nose you broke got Hurst's old lady free and held on to her as they were lifted out by helicopter. If I remember rightly your patron was very happy about the outcome."

"Yeah it was some kid with rescue experience; I think his name was Droppable."

"Maybe that's what you thought he was going to do, but that's the kid who stomped your guys last night."

"Why didn't you tell me that; if old man Hurst knew I was trying to bust up the kid who saved his Mom there would be hell to pay. You are trying to get my job aren't you?"

"I don't want the job you have dummy, anyway that's why I didn't tell you. Now we play South Donaldson next. You scouted them, how did they look?"

"If you play as tough against them as you played against us or Lowerton you'll stomp them into the turf. There won't even be a grease stain left."

"Good that's what I like to hear, maybe I can play my second team most of the second half.", Steve Barkin grinned.

"Yeah you should rest number Seven a little more especially when playing us. He needs to play left out.", Lance laughed hoarsely shaking his head.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Your damned fight song Barkin, I can't get the damned thing outta my mind. After the seventh time you guys should have started playing something else…..it'd be more humane. Anyway, my guys were humming it all the way home."

Steve Barkin snorted, "That is the purpose of that thing you know. It winds the kids up and makes boosters out of them even if they were crapped on in school. Anyway it's not my fight song….some kids came up with it about ten years ago, if I had my choice we would use 'The Marines Hymn'."

"Yeah I know you being a Marine hero like you are, our fight song does the same thing…..but yours got played a lot more than ours."

"If I remember we played yours before the game, at the half and after all your scores."

"Thanks, all one of them. Do us a favor, keep the runt out of the game next year…uh he doesn't want to _transfer_ does he?"

"You don't have anything that interests us right now Lance…..sorry.", Steve Barkin smirked as his cell phone rang. Looking at the number displayed the Middleton Head Coach said, "Excuse me, if I don't answer this one someone might start looking for answers."

XXX

_Interstate twenty-five south of Denver:_

The dark haired young man asked, "I understand that this Kim Possible is the head of the cheerleader team, why is that?"

"Because she is a goody two shoes, her parents enrolled her in this real exclusive camp this summer. So the coach let her lead.", Bonnie responded, leaving out to Eric that Kim _was_ that much better than she was.

"So it was a political move then. Were you offered a position in that….uh camp?"

Bonnie related the situation as she saw it from her point of view, "No, Kim was lucky…..she's a personality swine and all the newsies love her to death so the camp brought her in to get more cheerleaders to go so that they could make money. Anyway my parents were more interested in checking out highly rated colleges for me to attend next year. Cheerleading is so passé, I practice ballet which is so much more difficult and artistic. So jumping around in a very short skirt is just for the cardio you know."

"Ah and you do a wonderful job in filling out that skirt?"

"Yes I do, I know I have the assets and the uniform is just at the edge of decency to make it funny to see teenaged boys lose their ability to think when I'm wearing mine. Anyway the girls wouldn't look as good if I wasn't on the squad."

"Ah so you are elevating their status by being a member then?"

"It's the only way it could go with me being a member of _their_ cheer squad."

"Ah I see."

"Umm, Eric what do your parents do for a living?"

The dark haired teen thought for a moment, "They are in commerce, I'd like to tell you more but they prefer to stay in the background." Eric paused and glanced at the teal eyed brunette, "The paparazzi hound us as it is when we travel or just stay at one of our places that are close to the rest of the population. Mostly we stay on the main estate. We even try to travel under the radar to avoid them. Mother is ready to buy an island so that we can have some peace and quiet."

"Paparazzi? Then you must be a celebrity or something.", Bonnie began to smile since she had looked up the name on the internet.

Again the dark haired teen paused, "My Father is the Twelfth Count of Somersby."

"Count?"

"Yes but you must promise not to reveal that information to anyone, if people were aware of who I am I would have to leave Middleton and return home."

"Why is that?"

"Bonnie I am only here with my parents' permission to gain experience in the outside world. If everyone knew who I was then my cover would be compromised and I would have no choice but to return home and pursue my education there in the relative security of my home country

"Sort of like Prince Wally?"

"Prince Wally? What about him?"

"He was here for a year…."

"That _obnoxious_ clown! He's too over privileged, most nobility have careers to make ends meet. With professional armies there is really no reason to keep us around except in a traditional role.", Eric explained.

"Huh?"

Sighing he continued to explain, "Originally nobility _was_ the Warrior Class. The monarch _was_ the leader and of course everyone else supported the military. That was how they survived back then."

"I didn't know….."

"That's just what it all boiled down to Bonnie. The Warrior Class developed from the Roman soldiers who had enough money to maintain their own weapons, horses and fellow warriors….and later they were given land to basically pay their wages and the upkeep of their gear so that they could support their sovereign."

Bonnie looked at the teen with wide eyes, "So I'm not supposed to tell anyone?"

"It is all I ask that is unless you wish to force me out of Middleton…..once that information is known by everyone my Father will be forced to act for my protection."

Sighing, "I wanted everyone to see what a cute guy I am dating now, but if that's the way it has to be then I will of course maintain my silence to allow you to stay in the background."

"Thank you very much Bonnie, I am deeply in debt to you. What can I do to show my appreciation?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that I'll think of something.", the teal eyed brunette showed her infamous barracuda grin.

XXX

"Coach Barkin?", a gruff voice inquired over Steve's cell phone.

"Speaking, what can I do for you?"

"This is Nathan Wicks of the Denver Post, do you have time to talk about your team today?"

"Mister Wicks I am busy until this afternoon, since I am a school administrator as well as Head Football Coach I have to make some meetings as well as overseeing how our younger teams are doing.", Barkin explained.

"I uh hear that you have classroom responsibilities also, that says a lot for your commitment to the young people in your school district.", Wicks replied.

"Well they _are_ the reason that I became a teacher after my hitch in the Corps….."

"You're a Marine too?"

"Yes, but that ended with some shrapnel, but that isn't why we're talking.", Barkin put him off, "Could you meet me in Colorado Springs tonight? Coach Roberts and I have to be there this evening to watch an upcoming opponent who is supposed to have a large impact on how we do this year."

"A chance to scout a game and a chance to talk about Shaun Boppable? He had a one heck of a game last night from the statistics…..it sounds like a great opportunity to talk football with some coaches who have a good shot at playing for the big one. Where do you want to meet?", the newsie played with the name knowing the blond teen was a little miffed about his name not being remembered correctly.

"Ah sure, well Ernie knows of this little eatery close to the stadium that we have reservations for after the game, you are welcome of course…..but it will be a late dinner."

"I would like to join you. Can Herb Crosby attend? He has some questions about some of the smaller schools to the south of Denver and since you are located there maybe we can get some insight into who might be looking pretty good this year."

"Sounds like fun let me look up the address of the field we are going to tonight then…"

XXX

_At the ranch:_

"You have to be more precise.", Otto encouraged his three marksmen all who were semi-hidden, "You may only get one chance at the girl."

"Don't worry about the girl, it's her boyfriend who needs to worry.", Morton Johnson muttered from under something called a ghillie suit, "Hans has plans for her remember?"

"We'll see. _Eric_ has plans, but he'd rather cash it in and get paid first….that stupid bet should be the last thing on his mind."

"Where is the boss today? I thought it was mandatory range time for everyone.", Randy Prose spoke from beneath another suit half behind a tree only a few yards away.

"He and Ralph are gathering intelligence, do not worry about them. Now wait for the targets to pop up, when they do you will only have five seconds and one shot. Remember only the one with the red or the blond hair."

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The middle-aged couple walked into the office, "Mister Toshimiru it is good to see you again.", the sandy haired, portly man offered his hand.

The white haired and bearded man rose to his feet and then slightly bowed before he offered his hand, "Mister and Mrs. Stoppable, I see you are punctual. As I have informed you previously the paperwork was approved and we only need the signatures on the official documents. Then we can give the child to you. Please sit and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you for giving us this chance.", Barbara added, "But we are not exactly sure how the car seat works, could one of the staff help us make sure that the fit is correct?"

"Ah that we will do once we are done with the official actions which we have yet to do, my assistants are familiar with most models. We also have some clothing and food along with an additive to the milk since she is not on formula now."

"The baby isn't on formula?", Barb asked a little surprised.

"She is nine months old Mrs. Stoppable, she takes milk out of a bottle and we have been working with her using a cup, of course her hand-eye coordination isn't the best so most of the time we use a bottle.", the older man informed the Stoppables.

"Does she sleep most of the night?"

"Yes most, but she still wants a bottle late and she loves little soft songs. We have been teaching her a little English and you might be surprised by how fast she learns. She is a very intelligent little girl and as you probably understand being that smart can cause any child to get into trouble if they are bored."

Dean smiled, "The Possibles up the street have raised three children who are very smart, I think we can get some pointers from them, as a matter of fact the eldest should be at the house when we get home."

"Then we must hurry so that Hanna meets her newest friend and brother."

X

"Well there we are, you have all the papers and in this envelope are the documents for your government and I will take care of the final papers for the Japanese government.", the white haired man informed them, "If you will wait here I will get my assistants and we will introduce you to the baby."

X

The young Asian woman held the raven haired child as she entered the room following the white haired man. Mister Toshimiru said, "Mister and Mrs. Stoppable I would like to introduce you to your new daughter, Hanna Stoppable. Yorishi please would you give the child to her parents, I think it is time they got to know each other."

"Yes Sir.", the young woman replied doing as instructed.

"Now take your boyfriend and Mister Stoppable and inspect the car seat, when you are finished you may load their car with little Hanna's processions while Mrs. Stoppable and I feed little Hanna a bottle."

Both Asians bowed and to Dean Stoppable and Hiro said, "Please show us to your automobile sir, our supervisor has informed us that you may not have installed the car seat properly. My spouse knows these seats inside out and will make sure that when you leave with the child that she will be as safe as possible."

"Please follow me then, and thank you for helping us."

X

Yori smiled, "You almost had it installed perfectly Mister Stoppable, are you sure that you have never done this before?"

"We did, but it was a long time ago…..when Ronald was a baby….."

"Oh yes your son. Is he still living with you? Sens…..Tomishiru did not inform us.", Yori kept her smile up knowing that she had almost spilled.

"Yes Ronald is still with us…..this year (sigh) at least, he is trying to make himself into a better person…..his girlfriend is really turning him into a man."

"It is good he is maturing, let us go inside we have several boxes to bring out. Your wife did say that you had a crib and all the other baby furniture that you thought you would need."

"Yes, we made sure….we have everything from a changing table to a swing and playpen so that she won't wander off. Some babies can do that as fast as you can turn your head."

"Did that ever happen with your son, Mister Stoppable?", Hiro inquired.

"With Ronald? Of course not, he was too laidback to crawl off on his own. He hardly even cried when he soiled his diaper…..although he wasn't shy about using his lungs when he was hungry."

Yori smiled into her hand, "Most young children will let you know when they have missed a feeding. I can tell from experience that the baby girl you are taking into your home to raise is no different, she has very good lungs."

"You are right although Ronald was our only child until now. We remember babysitting nephews and nieces ourselves before he came along."

Once they were back inside Hanna raised a hand while enjoying the bottle she was sucking on. Yori led the other two men to several large boxes, "Do you have room for all of this in your automobile?"

"Uh no, not quite. I could come back for the rest.", Dean offered.

"Nonsense Mister Stoppable.", Hiro replied, "May we deliver the rest later? I will call ahead to make sure that you are home."

"Thank you that would be fine.", Dean smiled seeing that he wouldn't have to make another trip back.

X

Once they were done with the feeding and Hanna's charming everyone present the three Japanese escorted the three Stoppables out to their car. Barb smiled as she got into the back next to Hanna, "I think I'll keep this little sweetie company while Dean drives us home. I know a young man and his girlfriend that are going to be anxious to meet her."

Sensei offered, "I think that your son will become quite attached to Hanna and in time the bond that they share will be one which legends are made of. If you need anything you have our phone numbers, please call if you need anything."

Checking again to make sure that the baby was fastened in correctly the white haired man slightly bowed to the car which had begun to back out,_ 'Make them happy my child and help keep the two heroes focused.'_

XXX

Yawn, "Hey KP now that we have our homework done what do you wanna do?", the messy haired blond teen inquired as he closed his last book.

"How about a little lunch and a short nap with my BF?", came the reply.

"Hummm, I feel the need for a bacon and egg sandwich KP, what do you think of that?"

"Mmmmm sounds nice Ronnie; let's get Rufus' opinion…."

Already the greedy mole rat was awake and ready with his answer, "Hnk cheese!"

"So,", Ron surmised out loud, "bacon egg and cheese sandwiches then. Want some chips with them?"

"How about tomato soup Ron?"

"As my queen desires, tomato soup with the sandwiches."

"Hnk cheese too."

"I have your order down buddy….but I expect you to eat some lettuce and tomatoes too."

"Hnk rats!"

"I know what you are buddy, it's either eat a little better or we go to the vet. Just think about the needles, those lonnngggg sharp needles. And the vet will stick you right on the butt too, and just think about where he's gonna stick the thermometer!"

Suddenly Rufus nodded quickly, "Hnk let uce and maters."

"I thought you'd see it my way…."

"Ron quit teasing Ruffie, he's a big tough mole rat hero.", Kim added as the pink rodent stuck out his chest, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm trying to get him to take better care of himself; did you even read all that data about caring for mole rats?"

"Yes Ronnie, but sometimes you have to lighten up and have some fun….."

"I do have fun, being your boyfriend is the most fun thing I can think of….well except for giving Shego an atomic wedgie when she has both arms in casts."

"How would you know about that _Ronald_? And when did my favorite villainess have her arms in casts?", Kim now crossed her arms and half squinted, giving her the look of a spinach loving sailor from another genre.

"I uh, I haven't been around her like that KP, I'm just saying that….."

"Calm down Ron…..I was just teasing you, now let me watch Rufus while you make lunch."

Ron chuckled as he scooped up his pink buddy and handed him over to Kim in one motion, "You had me KP…."

They both began giggling as Kim kissed Rufus on top of his head causing the mole rat's permanent blush to deepen quickly.

"KP we'd better tone it down a little with Rufus before he catches fire.", Ron snorted as he turned to leave for the kitchen so that he could prepare lunch.

"Don listen to him Rufus, he's just jealin' because of what we have…..", Kim cooed to the rodent. Rufus just spun around and passed out landing on his back with a soft plop.

"KP.", Ron said in awe, "You killed him, you killed Rufus. Mannnnn I knew your kisses were powerful, but I didn't think they were dangerous."

"They're dangerous for anyone but you Ronnie, now go and make lunch. I'll see if my magic powers can resuscitate Ruffie.", the smirking red head ordered.

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron quipped as he made for the kitchen knowing that the longer he waited the longer it would be until lunch.

X

After the filling lunch, Rufus did his normal yawning. Kim noticed, "Ronnie that looks like a nice idea our resident hero mole rat has. Why don't we take a nap?"

"Uh sure KP, how about if we crash on the sofa in the family room?", Ron said as he finished washing the pot he made the soup in.

"And not your room?", Kim replied with her own question.

"My parents aren't here and who knows how much longer they'll be gone. I'd rather not annoy them or your 'rents today….I mean with bringing home Han…I mean the baby."

"Yeah I guess, we really should behave ourselves a little. We don't want to give them the idea that we've been practicing to give _her_ a little sister….."

"KP! I almost dropped that pot on my foot! Coach slash the DI Barkin would have my skin if I busted it. He might bust me if I broke a _wheel_."

Kim growled at the idea of anyone picking on her guy, "I might get thrown in jail, but I will kick his Semper Fi ass if he comes between us Ron, don't worry about your coach."

"Come on Kimmie, snuggle up on the sofa with me till Mom and Dad get home.", Ron now finished cleaning up pulled his GF into the family room.

Kim let herself be led towards the sofa, 'Now if we can just have a little alone time maybe we can catch up for some of last summer.'

She lay down on her left side and scooted close to the back of the sofa to give Ron some room to cuddle. Without asking Ron spooned up behind her and slipped his left arm under Kim's neck and he placed his right hand on her tummy.

"Hummmm that is sooo nice honey.", Kim said as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"Ssshhh KP. Let's just enjoy this while we have some quiet."

The red headed heroine whispered back, sigh "Yeah, love you."

"Love you too KP.", Ron whispered into her ear as he savored her warmth and softness.

X

Kim was totally relaxed and was listening to her boyfriend's breathing as she reached for his right hand with her left to make sure that it stayed where he had placed it (her tummy tingled with Ron's big paw there)

'_This is sooo nice and we need to do this more often. Who would have ever thought that we'd be together like this after we met in pre-k? Ronnie I was right…you are weird…but I love you. I made the right choice. I hope we can keep this up for the next sixty or seventy years.'_

"Ron.", Kim barely breathed as she turned her head again. All the red head got in response was a soft snore.

With an all knowing smile she used her hand to move Ron's which was still over her tummy to a place that was more to her line of thinking_, 'I wonder what he'd do if he knew?' _ Again she drifted off with a smile on her beautiful face.

XX

"_Master are you there?",_ the blond teen sent.

"_Master….."_

"_**Yes my friend, what may we do for you?"**_

"_Have my parents been there and picked up Hanna yet?"_

"_**Yes Stoppable-san, by my calculations they should be arriving at your location very soon…Why?"**_

"_KP and I are snuggling….on the couch.",_ Ron informed Sensei.

"_**Is she asleep?"**_

"_Hanna? I don't know Sir, she's not here."_

"_**No Ron-san…..I meant Kim-san."**_

For a few moments there was silence on the plane then Ron replied_, "Uh no and it seems my hand is trapped on her….uh…..errrr."_

The old ninja master caught the hint then chuckled causing the plane to echo_**, "Then you might want to move the appendage before you are apprehended by your parents."**_

Ron seemed to stammer with nervousness_, "Y….y….yes Master, I thought that I heard a car. I will talk to you later."_

"_**Remain asleep with Kim-san and see how she reacts to the child."**_

"_Why Master?"_

"_**I am curious; please inform me later while we are in the training hall of your observations."**_

"_Sir can I get a night off sometime, I mean I got KP snuggling against me and Hanna is coming home and something tells me that my life is going to get a lot more complicated than it already is…"_

"_**Nonsense Stoppable-san, I am confident that you will be able to accomplish all the goals we have set down for you. Just think how proud they will be of you."**_

"_Sir if you remember KP doesn't know anything and Hanna is too young to know so….."_

"_**And just because Possible-san does not have this information now does not mean that she will not acquire it in the near future….with the child she will eventually know all and we will tell her of her famous brother."**_

"_Ah Sir are you trying to tell me that I might not be around in the future? I mean I guessed that might happen, but…."_

"_**Nothing is certain for a ninja in life my young protégée. Each and every one of us lives on the edge of the proverbial knife; one thing totally unlooked for may have far reaching consequences. You have sworn to protect two women, who are very close to you. Remember before the end your life may be the price of your duty. All that may be left of you is your duty to them."**_

"_Sensei you don't have to remind me that all of my training is to get me ready for the final battle is it not?"_

"_**The result must be victory even at the cost of our own lives my young friend. If that is not the end then we have failed. Now rest."**_

XXX

_Denver, Colorado:_

"Why are we stopping here Eric?", the teal eyed brunette asked smirking to herself as they pulled into the motel's parking lot.

"You need a place to change and freshen up before we go to dinner Bonnie.", the handsome young man replied.

"Oh.", the Queen Bee said as her hopes for the night seemed to be dashed, "Do you need to clean up as well?"

"Yes I suppose I should shave and comb my hair; one must keep up appearances if he is caught by the media. Though if they have found me out already I will have to have a talk with my security person for letting this happen. Remember what I said about staying under the radar Bonnie?", the dark haired young man chuckled.

"Yes I guess, let's check in and then we can go to dinner and the show.", Bonnie half smiled to herself, _'Yes I need to talk to my friend and see what she thinks about this…..damn I can't reveal who Eric is, he'd go back to England and I might have to go to Homecoming with a geek or something instead of a noble guy.' _

XXX

_Drakken's lair:_

The blue scientist frowned as he scanned the video of the previous night's game, _'So the fool has many more skills than he has shown before, I wonder how long this has been going on…..first Shego has her hand in his chest and then she's hurt. I wonder if Edward can give me a hand, I need to test what's his name to see if he is still a fool or a menace to any of my upcoming plans.'_

"Hey Doc what are you watching?", Shego asked as she came into the lab while sipping on a soda.

"Oh Shego, uh just checking on how my old high school was doing this year in football.", the blue scientist responded to her question by lying through his teeth as he advanced the DVD further.

The green skinned woman glanced at the sixty inch LED screen, "Football…and high school football too, you can get a real life whenever you want Doc."

"Hey not bad, that guy's got some moves.", she told her boss as a player wearing number Seven in purple broke several tackles and seemed to launch himself at another player.

Drakken forwarded the pirated copy again. "See anything unusual about him?"

"Not really I mean he's real fast and aggressive….like some the better college running backs that you see today."

"Well take a good look Shego, because that's Kim Possible's buffoon boyfriend, the one you tried to kill last summer."

"**What**? I fried his heart!"

"He looks pretty alive, if you ask me…unless he's an advanced synthodrone or robot.", Drakken sassed his female enforcer.

"Well I can take care of that…"

"Why don't we find out a lot more about this before we bring a lot of attention to ourselves? As far as I know that operation that we helped fund is underway and I don't want to step on their toes and compromise what they might be trying to do.", he warned, "I mean we've already paid the money, why not sit back watch and gather data, maybe we'll learn something."

"I'd like to know where the money went Doctor D, I mean if we ripped them off who are they gonna call…..the Princess?", Shego snorted.

"Maybe at a later date Shego, now I made some peanut butter stickies. Do you want some to go with that cola?"

"Sure blue boy."

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Ron 'felt' around him and knew that his girlfriend was almost asleep. He let out a breath he had been holding and his brown eyes flashed blue for a fleeting moment. With his mind he softly guided Kim into a light slumber. Feeling her now asleep, he softly moved his hand from its compromised state and then placed it back over her belly button.

X

Dean Stoppable opened the door and peered inside while Barb carried the newest Stoppable inside. He was getting ready to call out when a hand touched his shoulder from behind and pointed to the sofa. She whispered, "Don't you dare wake them, Hanna is sleeping too."

Quietly she walked over to the sleeping teens and seeing that Kim's body was going to be able to keep Hanna corralled she placed the sleeping child between the red head's chest and the back of the couch and then went and sat down motioning for Dean to sit down as well so that they could watch the upcoming entertainment.

After a few minutes the baby began to wake up and as she opened her eyes she began to reach for the wonderful mane of hair. For several minutes Hanna softly touched Kim's hair, never having seen red hair before.

XX

'_What is going on? Is Ronnie playing with my hair_?', Kim began to move around and opened her eyes as Hanna stuck her hand in Kim's mouth.

The teen heroine glanced at the hand and the little arm it was attached to and she gently pulled the child's hand out of her mouth. "Well hello, you must be Hanna.", Kim then kissed the hand, "I'm pleased to meet you, my name is Kim."

About that time Ron also opened his eyes, "Uh what's…a baby!"

Ron stopped saying anything until he engaged his mind first, "And you must be my little sister, I'm your brother."

Hanna, for her part, tried to climb over Kim to get to Ron so that she could mug him.

"Hi kids, like the little surprise?", Barb inquired.

Ron rolled over and promptly fell on the floor, "Yeah I guess, now she knows her brother is a klutz."

"Ron everyone knows you're a klutz so it's not that big of a secret.", Kim added as she rolled of the sofa and on to her boyfriend, "Anyway something tells me that she doesn't care, just like I don't care about the klutz end of it."

"Thanks KP.", Ron almost grunted as the red head stayed on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "But should we be hugging like this in front of the baby?"

"Why not, she needs to learn that we love each other and there is no better time than right now."

"I guess it's OK then…."

"Kids why don't you unload the car while we check her diaper.", Barb suggested then informed the teens, "Oh, and there's quite a bit of stuff out there."

"Sure Mom, uh do you want to stay here with Hanna Kim?"

"I'll get some face time with her in a little while Ron, let's do what your Mom asked.", Kim rolled off the blond teen and got up and offered her hand to him.

"Right KP, we'll be right back."

XX

As they got to the car Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and gushed, "Oh you are sooo lucky honey, she is beautiful!"

"Yeah KP, now I have two beautiful girls in my life.", Ron popped the trunk and began pulling out the first box.

XXX

_Denver, Colorado:_

The raven haired _teen_ offered his hand to the brunette as they exited the room. Bonnie was now dressed in a very fashionable dress. "Are you ready for dinner Bonnie?"

"Yes Eric, and I think we'll have a great time tonight."

XXXXX

I'm sure Eric and Bonnie are going to have a swell time. OK you have all met Hanna now…isn't she sweet?

Just a reminder there are a lot of good stories out there in the KP FF, give some of them a try and if it takes your fancy give them some feedback in a review.

Now for the legal stuff, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Bon Bon and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark along with the Disney Corporation and it's legions of lawyers. Neither I nor CB73 own any of Kim Possible and we don't even make enough to buy a cup of joe off this little hobby of ours.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	60. Chapter 60

And now we have one cute baby added to the cast of 'TH' and she will be with us through the end of book 3, booooyah! Ya can't never have enough cuteness. Now I expect _our_ Hanna to be a little more active than the copy used in the show, but she won't be there all the time and she will serve several roles as well.

I want to thank all readers, followers, alerters and reviewers for taking the time out to read this thing which is quickly becoming an epic so here we go with the reviewers: CB73, yup lots of intel gathering I hope they don't trip over each other. Jimmy1201, Jimmy my man you don't think_ I _can make Miss Rockwaller pathetic? I take that as a challenge! And yes our Kimmie has very good reflexes too.

Fanatic97,it's what babies do and they are** good** at it! Greenjolt, yeah Kimmie hopes to have her way with her blond boyfriend in time. As for Bonnie, well all I can say is that there are those who **think** they are the sharks and there are those who **are** the sharks. As for the final battle, just when will that be? Ron knows his job and if it costs him his life that's what it does and he accepts that. As for the thief, what does he always go after? Angelus-alvus, hummmmm Eric in a box stuffed with herring…..fermenting herring that is. What an idea! Thanks can I use it?

Drakonis Aurous, Hey once in a while I have some of those heartwarming moments. Is Eric stringing lil Bon Bon along? Yup and he's reeling her in like the fish she is. No comment about things heating up, but they might get downright cold later.

So thanks to everyone and the biggest thanks of all goes to Cajunbear73 for sticking with me for four years. Now that's four years of pulling my sorry behind out of the swamp and back on to dry land.

Well what do we have in store? Well once in a while you have to have a set up chapter and let things calm down a little. So guess where we are? Yup.

Let's get it started,

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 60

_The Stoppable home:_

It had been an exciting and tiring day for the Stoppable family and one red headed heroine. Kim did have to go home to check in with her family before she returned to Ron's for dinner and to spend more time with the newest Stoppable….Hanna.

So it was very late in the afternoon after Barb and Dean went to the grocery store to buy supplies for dinner. Hanna was just plain tuckered out and now she was lying on her tummy, fast asleep on Ron's chest while lying in the Stoppable fenced in backyard. Kim was also snuggled in to his side with her head resting on his shoulder. For the blond headed former mascot it couldn't get any better; his girlfriend the wonderful heroine, Kim Possible, half asleep and his new sister. All were quiet and had been for the better part of an hour. And all were watched over by the pink rodent.

Kim opened her eyes just a little and could see the deep brown eyes of Ron staring down at her. He had a small smile on his face. "What", she whispered.

"You look so happy and peaceful like that KP.", Ron breathed.

"That's because I love you Ron Stoppable….I am so happy that you told me about 'Out there, In here' last spring.", Kim slipped her hand up to his face and guided it to her, "It really got me to open my eyes."

Neither noticed the raven haired baby lying on Ron's chest until she began to squirm.

Kim then modified her statement, "And I love you too Hanna."

The baby reached for Ron's nose and after grabbing it began to laugh.

"KP I think Hanna is a master of Tot Kwon Do.", Ron griped lightheartedly as the other hand latched on to his ear and began to twist it, "Hey intruder, those are my pride and joys. KP is gonna be upset if you bend one too much."

"Let her be Ronnie, she's exploring her big brother."

"And she's doing a great job of it too KP….."

XX

From inside their home Barb and Dean watched the scene motioning Anne to come over having invited her and James to dinner as well. "Now isn't that cute?", Anne asked wanting a chance of her own to check on the bundle of joy.

Barb responded, "I think Ronald is coping quite well and his girlfriend is leading the way. Kimberly _did_ want a little Sister, didn't she Anne?"

"Yes she was soooo disappointed when the boys were born, now she'll have someone to dote on."

"Oh don't think that the baby isn't going to get spoiled, between her brother and her Father I think that Hanna will be quite pampered."

"Barb, that baby going to be just fine…but what I am seeing in front of my eyes is Mommy and Daddy material, don't you agree?"

"Yes Anne.", Barbara Stoppable nodded, "It seems there might be a good chance that we might have quite a few Thanksgivings and Christmases together as a family."

Dean smiled, "Well maybe, this is only the first day, but I think we'll know more by the end of next week. Ronald has volunteered to babysit after he sees you off for the start of that training trip to Denver…..that is if we don't have to go out of town for anything. Anyway I wouldn't be picking out china patterns quite yet."

Barb told her husband, "Remember Kimberly and Ronald have a double date with Monique and her boyfriend Saturday night, so we have to get home in time for them to go."

Sigh "Yes Dear, we'll be home in time…unless that is you want go out to brunch on Sunday morning while all the Christians are in Church. It was such a good thing for them to schedule their day of rest different than us…."

"Dean Stoppable, just stop that right now…..", Barb stated. Then to Anne she explained, "He gets like this once in a while when everything has been going his way."

"Oh and what is that?"

Barb lowered her voice in case there was a window open, "Dean Stoppable is a finalist for 'Actuary of the Year'."

Anne smiled, "Really, I know that he's been doing very well and has written some policies that insurance companies have been using….so this is big right?"

"Yes very big and he will be getting travel expenses if he has any speaking engagements…..although…..", Barb again smiled at the seen in the back yard, "I really don't think he'll be going very far. A happy family is one of the best deterrents to accidents."

"It is? Who said that?"

Barb informed Anne before she broke out laughing, "Dean did, but he had to put a disclaimer in when there are pre-teen sons of rocket scientists and neurosurgeons."

"Well I'm glad your husband wrote our policy Barb, maybe in a few years we might be toasting the arrival of another set of twins."

"Why would we be doing that?", Dean inquired.

"They run in my family. The new ones may have the last name of Stoppable, but they will be O'Sheas too!"

"You're Irish?", Dean inquired.

"Red hair and a quick temper, haven't you ever thought about where Kimmie's comes from?"

"Truthfully I never thought about it…"

James Possible was visibly shaken by the mention of Kim having a set of twins but stayed out of their vision, "It seems they are very happy, though we don't know what the future holds. Anything can happen."

Anne turned to her husband, "James can't you feel it? They are in love with each other and now they are discovering how much they love children. You may be a grandfather before your realize it."

XX

Kim cuddled into her boyfriend since he was warm and he had a live baby blanket on top of him, "Ronnie you are going to be a great Dad, I almost think you can opt out of that parenting class that they have most seniors take as part of gym class."

Sigh "Still gonna have to take the class KP, football will be over by then and since I'm not the mascot anymore I won't have an extracurric at that time of year, but something tells me that I'll do alright in it."

"You should max it out if this is an example of your parenting skills Ron, just like in Home Ec."

"Yeah I guess that would be a good reason for Stevie Barkin to make sure that I don't take it then. I think the D.I. wants to see me as a failure KP."

"Ronnie, no he doesn't he's just trying to make you do your best. So if he knows you'll max something out then he'll make sure to keep you out of that class so that you can better yourself."

"I don't think that Barkin really wants me to do well KP, he's on my arse way too much and since mine is so small there is only room for one person on there at a time.", Ron explained drawing a snort out of the red head which got Hanna to giggle.

"See even Hanna agrees Ron…."

"Yeah I know…"

"Do you have to work at Smarty Mart this weekend?"

"Yeah I have the two am to six am shift tonight or is that tomorrow morning? Anyway I'll be getting home about the time you get up to go to church."

"So,", Kim hesitated, "do you want to go to Church with us in the morning?"

"Sure KP, we missed Temple this morning…..well Mom and Dad were busy picking up little miss intruder here. You know if she wasn't so cute you'd never guess she was evil.", Ron began to grimace as he noticed the spreading baby drool on his shirt, "Yeah that's why the Lord made babies so cute."

"Why's that?"

"So there wouldn't be any babycide.", Ron snickered.

XXX

_Denver, Colorado:_

After the Maitre D' had left them with their menus Eric leaned over the table to whisper to Bonnie, "He mispronounced three different entrees he attempted to describe to us Bonnie, but I think the veal is probably the best option if they don't overcook it that is. However the pheasant does look interesting."

"You, uh, caught that too, huh Eric?", the brunette asked her date as she wondered what pheasant even tasted like.

"But of course, I have dined in the finest restaurants in France, England and Italy. I am well acquainted in ordering in several languages. I speak five fluently and another five not quite as well."

"How are you able to do that Eric? I mean I can speak a little French, but like a native? That is very impressive."

"Not really, when I was younger I had tutors who really worked with me….and my Mother and Father traveled extensively for business."

"So they left you alone with other people?"

"No those_ other_ people traveled with us as part of the entourage in our household.", Eric explained.

"Entourage, is that sort of like the groupie thing at Stoppable (shudder) had when he was rich?", Bonnie half smiled remembering the belt buckle the tow headed teen bought for her.

Eric's eye twitched, "R….uh errr Bonnie, Ron Stoppable was rich?"

The teal eyed brunette informed her date, "Yeah a couple years ago, he like flashed the money around trying to make some friends he ended up buying some peeps."

"I am not familiar with the term, what does _peeps_ mean?"

"Oh he bought some people by giving them things of value…..they were like hangers-on or something like that."

"Oh I had no idea, so how much money are we talking about?"

"Something like ninety-nine million dollars, he bought expensive cars, planes even some mercenaries to help Possible out on her missions….."

"That kid lost ninety-nine million dollars.", Eric gasped.

"Yeah he went from a multi-millionaire to pocket change in about two weeks."

For a moment the English accent disappeared and the German one surfaced, "I didn't hear about this…..how could someone lose that kind of wealth in a fortnight?"

Bonnie never noticed the slip, "He was carrying the whole damned thing in his pockets when some crook robbed him."

"Oh.", was all Eric could say as he thought_, '__No __one can carry that much money on them, it is impossible.'_ Then aloud, "Then why didn't the news people say anything about that. We would have heard of that in Britain."

"The press probably got his name wrong even then. Everyone says he's a loser and we're….I mean they're not wrong."

"Oh I understand.", the dark haired young man said quietly_, 'I'll have to look into this, it could be a problem…maybe I can have him name me as beneficiary and I can get his money too if he still has the funds. Yes Mister Ronald Stoppable it will be very interesting and challenging to play you all the way to the grave. Too bad you will never know….I will have your money and your girlfriend. There will be nothing that you will be able to do about it….and everyone will know.'_

Eric thought for a few seconds, "Just how does the dynamic of a very pretty and intelligent girl go with a weird type of boy who has had such considerable wealth."

Bonnie frowned not wanting to talk about Kim and Ron, but more about herself and the hottie guy she was with.

"Well this is what I have observed…..", Bonnie began to fill his ears not really understanding that he was intently listening to everything she had to say on this subject which was vital to the mission.

X

"So your Father has told you to leave this Stoppable boy and Kim Possible alone…..if the boy and girl are so far beneath you I ….. understand his reasoning Bonnie. Don't even waste your valuable time on them. But why does he have any interest in that _person_?"

"Eric you talk like he is actually _human_ like the rest of us.", Bonnie giggled derisively at the goofball, "But truth be told Stoppable can play football and Daddy is the head of the athletic booster club at my….errr I mean _our_ high school. My last boyfriend, Brick, played football for six or seven years and Daddy thinks that Stoppable might be as good….."

"How long is high school, from my research it is only four years."

"Your research is right on Eric, but it is a long four years dealing with all those peons."

"Then why was this Brick allowed to play for six?"

"Daddy has pull. He's done it with other players in the past."

"This seems illegal to me, has anyone told your Mister Barkin?"

"Stevie boy? He's in this up to his ears, Eric."

"But Bonnie isn't that _wrong_?"

"It's wrong unless you are certain people, anyway Steve Barkin will never yell about this….Daddy has some information on him about something."

"What does he have on Mister Barkin?"

"I uh….I don't know.", Bonnie responded the way she had been told to.

Now Eric was curious and asked himself while Bonnie studied her menu, _'What kind of information could your Father be holding over Mister Barkin? This needs to be researched, maybe there is more than one way to play this.'_

XXX

_The Possible home:_

James Possible the world famous rocket scientist carefully wiped his grimy hands on the shop towel as he surveyed the tune up of the 'Sloth' that his sons had been working on after he picked them up from the Bannisters where they had been all afternoon. "Boys.", he asked he asked lowly not wanting either red head to know, "Did you incorporate the tracking chip as well as the micro remote camera for trial use?"

Jim Possible replied, "Sure Dad, it was the most advanced one we could find on the internet. One problem was that it had only limited range, but we were able to give it nearly unlimited range….using Wade Load's communications network."

"How did you camouflage it so that it couldn't be tracked without the frequencies being discovered?"

"We used frequency hopping like the military does. We do it in a specified sequence.", Tim informed his Father.

Jim added, "And we used an advanced mathematical formula for data encryption to make it more complex to decipher."

"Good and is it tied into and only takes commands from my computer?"

"Only yours Dad we did the upgrades this morning while we were eating breakfast. Now are you going to take us to Bearymore's as per our agreement?", Tim inquired, "We were also able to hack Wade Load's system without him noticing and we placed tracking software inside. We can tell when he's hacking into somebody's systems."

"Yes, but not tonight boys. After your Mother leaves for Denver I will make sure that you get to go there once a week at least…and somehow I believe that your Sister will just love to take you in time. Now remember you cannot mention anything you have done to help me keep an eye on your sister and her uh hum _boyfriend_. It's a _man_ secret of the Possible family."

Jim Possible glanced at his twin brother and winked, "Sure Dad. Our lips are sealed."

"Good boys."

Once James had left said garage Tim Possible said, "Hicka bicka boo."

His brother Jim replied, "Hooshaw."

XXX

_Donaldson, Colorado:_

"Mister Barkin, Mister Roberts….I am Nathan Wicks and this is Herb Crosby.". the rather portly and height challenged man introduced himself, offering his hand, "It is very nice to spend our Saturday night with such inspired high school coaches such as yourselves."

The large school administrator half smiled and took the offered hand, "It's great to meet you, what do you want to know about our squad?"

"Not as much as we'd like is there anywhere around where we can talk?", Herb responded.

"Sure, I know a little coffee house over on third street where we can get some of the best coffee in Colorado.", Ernie added, "We can at least give you the highlights before the game so that you have a base to ask questions from."

X

After Coach Roberts briefed the two big time sportscasters from Denver one of them, Herb Crosby, inquired, "So don't make too much of this Stoppable kid?"

Steve Barkin glanced both ways before leaning in, "Yeah Stoppable is a little guy and frankly neither of us know if he is going to take the pounding that a back needs to endure in our normal season….we normally play a number of very good defenses. I mean sure he's looked good in the first couple of games, but he never really took a good hit like Whiney has to on in any given game."

"But he got creamed a couple of times…"

"And he lucked out too…..anyway there are other _issues_ with him.", Ernie hinted having covered this topic with the head coach on the drive north.

"What _kind_ of issues?", Nathan Wicks asked.

"He is the partner of Kim Possible on her much publicized adventures and we have to play it soft with him. We have to hold him out of certain kinds of drills so that he doesn't get his precious _hair_ messed up.", Roberts sneered.

Wicks frowned, "So he's a prima donna? We sure don't need any more of them!"

Steve Barkin snorted, "That's one way to put it guys, but please don't print any of this…it would make the School Board and my boss unhappy and I like my job. Anyway his grades aren't really what they should be either. I had to sign him up for some creampuff classes to keep them happy, at least when spring semester comes I'll be able to put him in the regular classes…..I just hope he can pass and get out of my hair so that he'll be someone else's problems after June."

"Yeah, but he had better clean up his act before some narc nails him.", Roberts told them hinting at _other_ problems with the teen they were discussing.

"Narc…..he does drugs? I thought he was squeaky clean!", Wicks hissed leaning in closer sensing some major information here.

"Squeaky clean? Boy you guys have bought into that line all the way. The media loves Possible and since he's always with her he gets a pass too.", Barkin snorted as he glanced at Ernie Roberts to see if the two newsmen were buying into this.

"You know if someone wanted to expose type of things he could just name his price. Nothing like making a rising football star look bad especially if the guy is known for busting up bad guys.", Wicks suggested not realizing his partner was paying very close attention to what was being discussed and was mentally taking notes.

Roberts half smiled, "Not me, in five years I get a nice retirement anyway, all we have to do is get through Thanksgiving and then Stoppable is out of our hair."

"If we're lucky you mean Ernie.", Steve frowned.

"So.", Herb Crosby asked, "Even considering all that other stuff, this Ron Stoppable has already scored a bunch of touchdowns. Heck he's even covered kickoffs. I mean all that yardage, I've never seen anyone who was on anything perform like that."

Barkin frowned, "All we know is the rumors that we've been told guys. Nothing is official. I mean I could implement drug screening but that might tip him off….."

"Well if you don't want him taking drugs, maybe that's what you should do.", Crosby told the Coach Barkin.

"I just want to stay out of the way. As long as his actions don't cause any harm to the rest of my students at Middleton I will let him be.", Steve replied as he raised his coffee mug up and took a sip knowing that he might be out of a job if Jacob Rockwaller heard anything about this little conversation.

Ernie Roberts for his part decided that Steve Barkin was ticked off at the blond teen for standing up to him earlier and if they decided that to keep Ron Stoppable around for a few years might entail trashing his character or at least giving out information so that others could trash his reputation.

Wicks decided to see how this went because from what he had heard at Temple was that Ron Stoppable was a fine upstanding person and this was from his Rabbi, who unknown to Steve Barkin and Ernie Roberts, he knew quite well since they went to high school together, "Well we can't just take hearsay, if I say something about a minor in print and I am wrong it could be my job and the minor may end up owning my paper. But I suppose I could call up Bernie and see what he has to say."

A little shocked, "Bernie?", Barkin asked, "Who is he?"

"Coach Barkin, _he_ is Ronald's Rabbi, and I have known him since we were teens. In my humble opinion men of the cloth make very good character references."

The sportswriter casually glanced at the large school administrator and saw that Steve Barkin was turning red as he continued, "You may be correct, but until I know more I will have to think that you have been the victim of some hoax being spread by some of Miss Possible's enemies and from what I've heard she **does** have them."

"Then why did you want to talk to me?"

Herb Crosby leaned forward, "We want to know about your _team_, you have had two very good games so far and we just want to know how you are able to score as many points as you do. We are not interested in the personal lives of minors and any gossip about them. Now if the police apprehend them doing something they shouldn't and the court records are made public, then we have a duty to report that, but until that happens we'll just write about football, if you don't mind."

"Well.", Ernie half smiled knowing that they had been caught and it could really have tossed their careers out but wouldn't if they changed their attitudes said, "It all starts with the ground game and the line, but if our defense wasn't as good as it is then we couldn't put the offensive pressure on the opposition…."

X

"So Stoppable is a big part,", Crobsy surmised, "but he is not the whole of the offense….."

Steve Barkin half smiled knowing he had been caught dishing dirt on one of his players who really didn't deserve it, "Quite right, we have some good wide outs. Our QB is a good decision maker and manages a good game, and although he doesn't have a cannon arm he can still get it forty yards down field on a rope. Whiney is as tough as they come, he doesn't avoid contact….he initiates it."

"Very interesting, you have weapons and the Mad Dogs are not one dimensional…..there are a lot of good teams in Colorado, but some can only run and some can only pass the ball.", Wicks told them, "What about the team you are scouting tonight?"

Roberts began, "South Donaldson likes to light it up, they use some no huddle offense to keep defenses from substituting players on a situational basis. When we play them up here next Friday we will be lucky to walk out with a 'W' and I might have to send the guys on a weeks' vacation to rest up."

"Sure and your guys will just grind them into pulp, something tells me I'd rather face a team that likes to spread it around more than I'd like to face someone who likes to run over you and make you hospital fodder.", Crosby chuckled.

Barkin smiled, "We're not that bad."

"No you're not, but you guys play hardnosed football, you like mud and snow…..maybe you even want to go back to the leather helmet days with no face masks."

"Guys we're not that bad, but offseason conditioning is a large part of what we do. We feel our players must have a commitment to the team and school."

XXX

_Denver, Colorado: _

The very handsome young man exited the large car first and offered his hand to assist the pretty teal eyed brunette. "Come Bonnie this is the best time to make for our seats.", Eric told the Middleton Cheerleader as he helped her out.

"Oh, I've never been here before…but I am so interested in the show this evening.", Bonnie Rockwaller replied.

As the driver exited for a moment Eric told him, "I will call you when the show is over. Please relax until then."

"Yes Sir.", the man replied with a slight British accent.

Bonnie suggested in a low voice, "Let's go in and take our seats Eric."

"Yes M'Lady, let us take our seats. The show will soon commence and we mustn't be late for the first act.", the debonair young man replied as he offered his arm.

The Middleton cheerleader responded, "Yes we mustn't be late it would be so rude of us."

Eric laughed, "_That_ would be rude of us!"

XXX

_The Possible home:_

"Mom I'm going over to Ron's, he's going to give Hanna her bath and I wanna supervise to make sure he does it right.", Kim called out after she got off her computer after collecting some information for a homework project, "Then he's going to babysit cause his 'rents are going out for late dessert."

"Alright honey, try to be home by eleven if Dean and Barb are home by then, if not make sure you call to let us know.", Anne replied from the family room.

"I will Mom, Ronnie has to work late tonight so I should be on time."

The young heroine quickly walked the short distance to her boyfriend's house and rushed up to the door.

Kim knocked then entered; upon seeing her BF's mom she said, "Hi Mrs. S."

"Hello Kimberly, Ronald is just about ready to bathe Hanna…."

"Yes Ma'am that's why I'm here…in case he needs help."

"He could have called me…"

"Ronnie wanted to do this under proper guidance and I know that you bathed him but I think he wanted an _us _moment with the baby tonight.", Kim tried to explain why she thought Ron wanted to try it this way.

"Well he just got done playing with her so I think the bath was next."

"Thanks I'm sure between the two of us we can handle one baby.", Kim smiled and made for the baby's room (Ron's former room).

Kim entered the room where she had spent many hours of her youth and smiled. Her tow headed boyfriend was walking around telling Hanna what everything was called in Japanese and then in English as he held her.

"Ron why are you doing that?"

"Uh hi KP, well I figure that Hanna knows a bunch of words since she heard them in Japan so I am telling her the things like a chair in Japanese and then in English.", he explained, "I don't think she got _Naco_ yet though."

Kim snorted, "My BF the caring brother. I so love you, someday you're gonna be a great Daddy…and I hope it's gonna be with my kids." Kim came over and put her arms out and wrapped both Stoppables in a warm hug.

"KP you're gonna melt my brain….again."

Hanna reached out to her as Kim replied, "That's my job BF."

"KP can you hold her for me while I make up the bathwater?"

Kim took Hanna from Ron's arms, "Go I've got her and it will give us a little 'girl' time."

"OK but she's too young to learn any of the secrets from the secret "Women's" Handbook.", Ron chuckled.

"Ronnnn you know there is no such thing…"

"No? Then why are all you girls in a huddle when you're talking 'bout us guys?"

"Ronnn….we're comparing notes."

The red headed heroine told Ron after pausing,"It's no worse than what you guys do."

"KP I'm just playing with ya, you're so cute when your cheeks turn a little red."

"And after Hanna goes to bed you are so going down."

"KP as long as you keep it quiet…."

"Ron?"

"Here she is.", Kim presented a naked Hanna Stoppable to him, "And she's **not** broken."

As the towheaded blond took his sister from his girlfriend he said, "Not gonna let me live that down are ya?"

"Nope girlfriend's prerogative, I can keep telling that one for years. I might even tell _that_ story at the wedding reception."

Ron set Hanna into the tub and added a squeak toy to keep her occupied (as suggested by Anne Possible). He started to soap her down. "I'm telling ya Hanna it'd be easier with that power washer Mister Pea wanted to use on KP and me."

The Japanese baby decided to try and get their attention and maybe answer her blond brother at the same time, "Pfffffth."

"You too? Not gonna get any respect from my baby sister?", Ron laughed as Kim watched.

"You're not going to have much trouble with her Ronnie."

"Yeah till she gets tired of me and starts talking about my loser cooties.", as Ron used a wash cloth on Hanna, "Come on give me your hand intruder, I know they give baths to babies in Japan too."

Something clicked in Kim Possible's head, "Ron."

"Yeah."

"Do they _really_ have communal baths in Japan?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"At Yamanouchi too?"

"Yeah."

"Are they co-ed?"

Ron replied without considering the consequences, "Yeah, well the ones I've used have been."

"So boys and girls in the same bath?"

"Yeah…what are…"

"Naked?"

"Yeah."

"At the same time?"

"Well they wouldn't be co-ed if they weren't KP."

"So you've seen _Yori_ in the _nude_?"

"Yeah she's was in there a few times I guess."

"And _you_ were in the nude too?", Kim sputtered.

"Yeah it was a bathhouse KP, ya gotta remove your clothes if you're gonna get clean ya know."

"Uh just how many girls were there?"

"I don't know….."

"Ron, how many?"

"KP I wasn't counting."

"Ten?"

"KP I wasn't counting…I tell ya."

"And you saw them all without _any_ clothes?"

"KP the bath house is open for everyone to use all the time and like I said you can't get clean unless you're naked."

Kim lowered her voice, "And you're afraid of seeing me without a stich on?"

"KP…", Ron began to point out when Hanna splashed him, "Thanks runt, anyway I am not afraid of seeing you in that way….ever. What causes me to pause is that rocket to Pluto. I'm sure my 'rents would be very put out if they had to radio me to speak with me."

"Daddy would never….."

"KP we've been over this before, but your Dad is quite capable of making sure that I visit Charon on a one way trip."

"Charon?"

"Pluto's moon KP, Felix and I have been talking a little…. at least when I can get him away from Zita."

Kim Possible's sidekick turned his attention back to the raven haired cutie in the tub, "What do you say Hanna? Do you think Mister Doctor Pea has good reason to send me off into the cold, cold void of space?"

"Pfffffth."

"I think she agrees KP, your Dad has good reasons."

"We'll talk after we put her down Ronnie."

"Sure KP.", Ron replied as he picked Hanna up from the tub, quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it to keep her warm.

X

After they put the little tyke to bed and turned the baby monitor on to make sure that Hanna was safe, Kim and Ron took the receiver and went down to the family room. Ron got a couple of cans of soda from the fridge and Kim turned on the TV, but kept the volume down. Ron sat down next to his girlfriend handing her the cola she desired. "Ronnie do you really want to see me sans clothes?"

"Yeah KP….Kimberly….I ah want to see you like that more than you know. I wanna make love to you like there's no tomorrow…..I want us to be one.", Ron tried to put his feelings into words, "I…..I want to always be there for you, to hold you….."

"Ronnie?"

"Yeah KP."

"I want that too and I want it as soon as we can."

"Right after graduation I turn eighteen….honey. Sometime during the summer maybe?"

The lovely red head smiled, "Yeah maybe that's best, Mom will be back and we'll be getting ready to go to college. But let's not plan it down to the finest detail; we'll know when we are ready. You know both of our Mothers are pulling for us and the long haul."

"I sorta guessed KP….."

"I would love that more than you could ever understand Ron, just you and me….."

"Yeah….KP?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"I have to get a couple hours of sleep. I have to go into work at two and its ten right now."

"I forgot Ronnie. When you get off do you want to go to church with us?"

"Yeah I said I would. I'll be at your house after I get showered."

Kim got up and drained her soda, "See ya in the morning Ron."

"Yeah KP, in the morning. Mom and Dad should be home in an hour and it sounds like Hanna is asleep. I'll check on her in a minute after you head home."

Kim wrapped her arms around the neck of her boyfriend and gave him a searing kiss on the lips, "I so like doing that Ronnie."

"And I like having it done KP."

"Listen I have to go….."

"Yeah see ya tomorrow."

Kim pulled Ron's head down to her again.

After having to break it off because of the need for oxygen Kim gave her boyfriend a peck on the nose, "Be safe at work tonight."

"I will….."

XXX

"There they are.", one of the black clothed men told the other as he touched him on the shoulder.

The second replied with a hiss, "I have the sight picture just give me a second. They are just silhouettes against the light."

"Go ahead… you are wasting time that we don't have."

"Taking the shot."

.

.

.

"CLICK."

"There I could have had the girl right behind the left ear she would have been dead before she hit the floor."

"Remember she is not the target, Hans has plans for her."

"One of these days I hope the boss turns us loose so that we can complete the assignment…..then we can go home."

"Just be patient."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not a newbie like me."

"Hans likes to take his time; it took six months to get close to that one girl. In the end that gave us eight million Euros and this one promises to be even more profitable. In doing so he sets up future business endeavors thereby keeping us gainfully employed."

"I know why he does it the way he does, but if we get in and get out there is less chance of being caught and the more time we spend here the better the chance is that the authorities will get lucky."

"We are just going to do what we were instructed to do. Now let's head back for a spot of tea."

XXX

Herb Crosby followed the two Middleton coaches out to the parking lot, they had already moved their car to the restaurant and rode with Steve Barkin and Ernie Roberts to the game, "I see what you mean about South Donaldson, they could wear a college team down at the pace they play."

Nathan Wicks added, "I know I would like to see Middleton and South Donaldson play next Friday. I think that would be better than watching a couple of moons collide."

"It's not going to be that bad guys, here's the car. Oh the place we're eating at has this great chicken fried steak, the thing is almost bigger than the plate they put it on.", Ernie laughed noting that there was nothing more said about the 'Ron Stoppable' situation from either men.

X

Nathan Wicks inquired over a cup of steaming coffee, "So Coach Barkin the word is that you was a Marine….."

"Nope."

"Huh, but….."

"There is no such thing as _was_ a Marine, once you go through boot you _are_ a Marine…..till they put you in the ground.", Steve Barkin clarified.

"Well what did you do while in?"

Steve sipped his own coffee…..black of course, "Zero Three Two Three."

"What is that?"

"Reconnaissance Man, Parachute Qualified.", Barkin clarified, "Infantry."

"Did you see any action Coach?"

"Uh why don't we talk about something else?"

Ernie leaned in, "He was wounded, got the Navy Star….."

"Navy Cross Ernie.", Steve clarified, "Ernie wasn't _in _guys, but this isn't about me…..it's about Middleton High and the Mad Dogs."

"A reluctant hero huh.", Herb half smiled, "Thank you for your service."

"It provided me with the funds and opportunity to get an education and help teach and mentor young people, that is what I live for.", Steve told them.

Nathan decided it was time to get the conversation back on football, "So what is your greatest weakness Coach Roberts?"

"I'd have to say pass protection, but since we try to run the ball a lot it's not a very glaring deficiency. If we ever get into a game where we have to throw….well it won't be pretty."

XXX

Eric opened the door for his date, "Bonnie how did you like the show?"

"It was rather fun Eric, I highly enjoyed it.", the teal eyed brunette replied.

After he opened his door Eric asked, "Would you care to go out for some dessert and coffee? I have heard of this little place not far from here, but from there we should drive back to Middleton tonight."

"That would be a nice ending to a wonderful evening in Denver; I should call my parents to let them know I am going to be a little late tonight though."

"But of course, where are my manners?", Eric half smiled, "Do you wish to use my phone?"

"Thank you Eric, you _are_ a gentleman."

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Beep Beep Beeeeep

Beep Beep Beeeeep

"Uh.", the blond teen groaned, "I hate me."

Ron touched his alarm and rolled out of bed. Quickly he walked into his downstairs bathroom and turned on the shower.

Ten minutes later, Smarty Mart employee Ron Stoppable was dressed in his vest and climbing the stairs. He quickly checked and saw that his parents actually did get home sometime after he hit the rack. The teen made some cereal and added milk knowing that working only four hours he wasn't going to get a break.

After quickly downing his breakfast the blond teen opened the door and locked it behind him. He then walked over to his trusty though POS scooter and started it up for the trip to the world famous 'I got everything store'. Ron was an hour early as ordered in the Smarty Mart Employee Manual and was seated in the employee classroom for the pre-shift briefing with seventeen other special assets.

XXX

_The Rockwaller home:_

Eric held the door for a very tired Bonnie to get out of the car which had just driven them back from Denver.

"Do you feel all right Bonnie?", the handsome young man inquired, "You look a little fatigued."

"I am Eric, just a little."

"I don't see any lights on in the house, are you sure someone is at home?"

"Oh they must have gone to bed early. And I really must get some sleep. Are you interested in doing something tomorrow?"

"I must check my schedule Bonnie….my handlers keep me occupied making the rounds. Even though it is Sunday I might have to tour a factory or store. Thank heavens for those men, without them I just don't know what I'd do."

The tired brunette smiled, "I can just imagine Eric. May I give you a call in the morning?"

"Please but not before nine and you know it is really the gentleman's responsibility to call the lady."

Bonnie giggled, "True, but this is America where everyone is equal…we just say that you know."

X

"Well Hans, how did your date go with that floozy.", Otto asked with very little of his German accent showing as they walked into the den. Otto offered his nephew a brandy which the younger and quite handsome man gladly accepted.

"Little Bonnie has plenty of information, I think I shall make sure that I take her out a few times. Did we ever get that machine we wanted to try?"

"Our source promised delivery to the ranch by Thursday."

"Good Uncle, we might have some use for it soon, make sure one of the men knows how to operate it."

"Why?"

"If little Bon-Bon gives me that much information so easily I wonder what she's holding back. Anyway she's rather cute in her own way…..this could be fun for a while. There is something going on and I want to find out what it is. Remember information is money and I think the more information that we have the more money we will make.", Eric slash Hans cut to his cultured English accent.

XXX

_Middleton High School:_

"Heck of a night Steve, we might want to watch trashing Stoppable for a while. It seems like he's got friends around, maybe we've underestimated him.", Ernie Roberts told the Assistant Principal slash Head Football Coach as they got out of the school car and walked towards their own.

"Yeah we'd better write that one down. I wish we had something to tell us when his _friends_ are going to ask us questions. At least they didn't seem like the type to tell Rockwaller about this.", the flat topped former Marine replied.

"See you Monday morning Steve, I need a couple of beers after this week."

"Yeah me too."

"Come over to the house by noon Ernie, I want to go over those tapes from last night. We can't beat up on Stoppable too much next week, his mug has got to be plastered over the sports pages by the morning paper."

"Yeah those guys knew who Stoppable was, I wonder who clued them in?", Ernie thought out loud.

"I'll bet it was that Rabbi, all _those_ guys stick together. Anyway come over 'bout noon. We can watch Denver on one TV and the film on the other one.", Steve told him.

"Must be nice…"

"Old man Rockwaller gave it to me as an incentive last year. Get some sleep and bring some beer on the way over…..I'll order some pizzas."

"Well I have to grade some papers Steve and so do you, we'll have to get a lot done in the morning…..after watching South Donaldson Mister R might want to change his bets."

Sigh "I'll tell him how they looked, I just hope we can stay with them."

"Hey I've got an idea.", Ernie held up one finger.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why don't we use the sidekick on the defense.", Ernie told him and catching Barkin's look added, "We use him as a 'D' back or…..or oh a '_monster'_ back. His job will be to get to South Donaldson's QB and knock him down."

"But we still have to use him to run the ball down their throats….."

"So **what**, he's proved he's durable and he's fast. He can play ironman football for us. I just want to see if he can score five touchdowns next weekend."

Barkin smiled, "I like that…a lot, but I'm…..", he shut up and paused, "you know if Stoppable can play most of the game he can make life hell for number three for South Donaldson….I wonder what kind of odds we can get for him getting a bunch more touchdowns…..and sacks?"

"Steve we have plenty of guys to give him some rest."

"I _don't_ want to rest him, I want him dragging all next week. If we're gonna get something for him I want to show off what he can do _and_ I want a target on his back the size of Enders for everybody that we face from now on. I want him too sore to smooch his little _perfect_ girl."

"The only one who's going to be happy about this is her Daddy, Steve. See ya in the morning."

Ernie unlocked his truck, climbed in at started it up. In ten minutes he stopped at a late night store and picked up the liquid refreshment for the next day.

XXX

Three dark forms slipped in and out of the shadows as the moon played hide and seek with the clouds. These sentinels were deployed after Shego's attacks during the summer. They could not take chances with the safety of those they protected. The forms couldn't be seen but the white haired old man knew they were at their posts again like always when the precious assets where resting_, 'He __**must**__ be ready before we depart for home…he is close, very close. If we fail he will be the only one who can defeat the menace and it will take all that he is to do so.' _The white haired old man raised his eyebrows as he heard a snap of a twig.

'_We are turning him into the perfect weapon; I hope we do not destroy him in the process.'_

XXX

Ron let out a massive yawn as he pushed his janitorial cart to the first restroom.

"Hey Ron.", a voice called out behind him.

Ron turned, "Tank? What are you doing here?"

"Making some cash Ron, just like you are."

"I thought you might have a good job lined up….not that Smarty Mart isn't a badical place to work, but I thought you had something with more income going on."

"I do Ron and so do some of the other guys, you can't make too much money and I have Christmas to buy for too.", Tank responded.

"Yeah that's one reason I'm working here, I have to fly back to Japan at Christmas though….this time on my own dime."

"Again?"

Ron sighed, "Yeah, me and KP will be spending our first Christmas apart since we were five."

"Did you tell her?"

Sighing again, "Yeah, but at least I won't have to go back to Japan after that. Then when we graduate we're gonna take a vacation, just the two of us. Man I can't believe it, in less than nine months me and KP are gonna be on the road together spendin' time in each other's arms and there is no planned parental supervision…..it's gonna be great! She told me about this great swimming hole on her Uncle's ranch and KP wants to go skinny dipping with me. Hey did I tell ya…..Mom and Dad just adopted this baby girl Tank."

"You guys have a baby now?"

"Yeah, I mean I thought I was gonna have problems with it, but she's nice."

"You were an only child before and now you have a kid sister?"

"Yeah she's pretty cool….she's real nice and I think she likes me. I know I like her and so does KP.", Ron puffed up, "And she takes naps on my chest and KP snuggles with me at the same time. I got two pretty girls in my arms and neither one of them are jealous of the other."

"Sounds like you're becoming domesticated Ron.", Tank laughed slapping the Middleton running back on the shoulder while not revealing that he had two kids and a wife.

"Yeah I guess, I mean if all kids are like Hanna, it'd be great."

"Take it from me any kid can have their moment…..uh Mom and Dad had quite a few of us and then I have a bunch of Aunts and Uncles.", Tank caught himself realizing that the blond running back wasn't in the system and may not be either.

"Oh."

"So where do you think you're going to college Ron?"

"Don't know Tank, I gotta take my ACTs and SATs in a few weeks, Kim's been spending time helping me cram for them…..every ten answers I get right I also get a kiss. Ya didn't know KP knew how to motivate me did ya? 'Course if I bomb them it's the Lowerton School of Lawn Care for the Ronman. If I do alright and scrape together some cash I might be able to take a year or two before I have to drop out.", Ron explained with a massive frown suddenly looking down at his overly large feet.

"You can get a job and go to night school, a lot of guys have done that…..I know a couple of my brothers did. Or you can get some loans; there are lots of ways to get a college education. Now is this enhanced study hall at her house or yours?"

"My place tough guy, I got a room in the basement now….my Sister is in my old room. I thought it was gonna be a cold damp place down there, but the contractors did a good job. I wonder how long it's gonna take me to finish college going to night school? KP will be on her second kid by then…..I hope they're mine."

"Yeah me too, listen Ron keep the goal in sight, but be flexible. You never know when opportunities are gonna arise."

"What do you mean Tank?"

"Oh just some stuff…But remember to keep working out after the season ends…."

"Yeah I have to with missions and all. Hey I gotta get these restrooms done; I have to be home showered and dressed to go to church with the Possibles."

"Church, I thought you were Jewish…..I heard some of the guys said you were…"

"I am, but KP isn't Tank, she comes with me to Temple…sometimes and then I go to her church sometimes…..I guess it's like covering all your bases for when you buy the farm. With some of the stuff we do it's better that we have a backup plan."

"I suppose Ron, see ya at school."

"Yeah Monday morning films.", Ron laughed.

XXXXX

Mannnn won't Barkin and Roberts _ever_ learn? I mean even destructo dog learned not to tear everything up! So more of baby Hanna…..she is sooooo cute and it looks like Ron's got another girlfriend too. I wonder how Kimmie is going to take the competition?

OK guys now for the part you all look forward to: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Bonnie, James and all the other canon characters that make up the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark and The Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. And you know what else? We don't make a measly dime off this little hobby of ours.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	61. Chapter 61

Welcome back to ST's playhouse, just sit right back and strap yourselves in…..tight! Let's see what happened in chapter 60? One of the big points was that Steve and Ernie got caught in a lie, will this come back to haunt them? Well I can't reveal that yet, but I think our two jerk football coaches are safe for a little while. And the tweebs have the Sloth wired for sound….why? Well I think it's fair to assume that even if James has turned over a new leaf that doesn't mean that he isn't going to keep an eye on his baby and the guy who has her attention.

Well it's time to say thanks for all the readers, alerters, followers and reviewers. I want to thank everyone who has followed this one…yes I know it's getting long, but please try to hang on. Now we have most of the background in and we are starting to get somewhere. Now if I can just get this puzzle to fit without the use of Luthor (my sledge hammer)…

So on with the replies to the reviews: Whitem, yup there are a lot of things going on here (I just hope I remember to put everything in when I start to add it up and find out I was supposed to come up with one hundred and end up with seventy-eight). Oh feeling sorry for Bonnie huh? There might be a good reason for that. Angelus-alvus, Hummm Eric…well I can say the good guys are going to take some hits from Eric's buddies and maybe some not-so-good guys too. Keep your scorecard out and ready to use!

Greenjolt, yay for oopsies. If I was a pro I'd worry more, but you are right. Now did I put them there on purpose? Anyway don't hate James too much…yet. Don't worry about the wedding rings, remember Nana has them! Steve and the Marines…..sigh, they might want to put him in the brig when this is over! Sensei has to leave and get ready to deploy his ninjas against some threat in Japan (which is why Hanna is in the states….OK one reason why.) And don't you think Kimmie might be a little tweaked to find out her BF has been taking baths with naked girls? Go ahead Greenie eat lots of cookies.

Old Soldier, Yeah Steve and Ernie got do do between their toes. What is interesting is that the sports reporters really DID only want to know about the team and not about any accusations against teenagers. Yeah James wants to keep an eye on his baby and the 'Y' chromosome carrier who has her attention. You wanna know about the brain tap machine…..heck I'm not an engineer….I don't even have a train! Oh for Yamanouchi…..not yet. Drakonis Aurous, Ron loves the ankle biter….I mean who is her great….grandfather? And Yori is her Aunt. As for Eric stringing Bonnie along, all I can say is there are wanna be sharks and real sharks. The problem for the wanna bes is that they might not know when they are swimming with the real ones.

So thanks guys, and speaking of thanks I want to thank Cajunbear 73 for all his work and if I might plug the other two sets we are doing they're 'Storm Chaser' and the Kim and Roman series of short stories. We are almost done with those in Unheard Flipper's tale 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 61

_The Possible home, Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron waited calmly by the family minivan. He had to work a half hour over cleaning up after a customer had lost her dinner served to her earlier at Smarty Mart. It didn't leave the blond with a lot of extra time to get ready once he got home and Hanna took some of that wanting to cuddle.

"Morning Possible People.", Ron waved his hand as the door opened.

"Hi Ronnie, why didn't you come in we were just having breakfast.", Kim replied as she jogged to her boyfriend.

"I knew you'd be out in a few minutes KP, so I just waited.", the new running back for Middleton replied not wanting to aggravate James this early in the morning, "It's nice outside this morning."

"Good morning Ronald, how are you today?", Anne asked not buying Ron's excuse.

"Not bad Misses Pea and just getting my second wind now.", Ron replied.

"Second wind?"

"Yeah I had to go in at Two AM, well actually One since you have to report an hour early to make sure that you're ready ya know. We have to be professional at Smarty Mart."

Kim smiled holding on to Ron's upper arm, "I know honey, you are really conscientious about your job…." The younger red head also thought_, 'His arms are getting bigger and so is his chest….and they're hard __**too**__…..I got me my own hunk.'_

"Thanks KP, I try…..it's sorta fun making money that is yours and after taxes you can do pretty much what you want with it. Last night we were restocking shelves in the bookstore section…"

"Are we all ready to go?", James interrupted not wanting to hear the latest gossip from the mega store.

Anne replied, "Yes dear, now make sure you don't speed this morning the van is not one of your spaceships."

"We got the back.", the twin chorused as they piled inside.

Kim smiled pulling her boyfriend along into the second row of seats, "And we get to snuggle all the way to church."

James started to growl before Anne admonished him, "James you be nice, Ronald was up all night, let those two have some time. Besides the boys will keep them honest."

Kim and Ron fastened in and Tim Possible made to put something down the back of Kim's blouse. Ron turned his head and warned lowly almost in a whisper directed at the trouble making genius, "Don't do it _Tweeb_, 'cause if ya do I'll do something to you that you won't like."

"I didn't…"

Ron hissed lowly leaning so that only the twins could hear, "I _know_ what you were thinking."

"How?"

"Magic, ninja magic.", the blond laughed and hinted at the end, "Now be nice to your sister before some big bad ninja takes exception to your pranks and gives you a Chernobyl wedgie, and then posts pictures of it in the school paper so you won't have to worry about ever getting a date while you're in high school."

"Uh…. Sure."

"Ronnnie.", Kim giggled as she turned a little red, "That wasn't nice."

"And your brothers weren't about being nice, it's time for them to grow up a little. I heard the girls on the cheer squad were getting ready to sic their boyfriends on your brothers."

"I agree….that _did_ happen….they let them off with a stiff warning, but you are usually nicer to them than they deserve."

"True KP, but they should be good at least when they are going to or coming from church. It's not that hard to behave for a couple of hours considering that they are in high school now. Anyway the way you've been talking about where our relationship is going…..we'll be like brother-in-laws…and we've known each other long enough to cut right to the chase." Ron paused for a moment.

"KP it's how they're gonna have to learn, I don't want them to have to go through all that stuff I did, they're smarter than I am….there's just no reason for them to do dumb things.", the blond teen explained not knowing what Timothy James Possible suggested earlier in the summer.

XXX

_The King home:_

"I'll see you guys later.", the platinum blonde told her parents downing the last of her breakfast.

"I wish you didn't work at the hospital on Sundays honey.", Abby King replied.

"Since I'm new in the nursery I get all the weird days Mom, it's going to get better…..eventually. Anyway I'll be home by two this afternoon."

Robert King looked over his paper taking a sip of his coffee, "Are you doing something with Josh today."

"Yeah Dad we have to do some studying and then we'd like to go out for an early movie and dinner."

"I suppose as long as you are in before ten."

"That was what Josh and I had planned Dad."

XXX

"Well Hans did you have any more thoughts now that you have had some sleep?"

"Uncle we are going to get to know Miss Rockwaller better, she seems to understand our little friends more completely than I gave her credit for earlier and I think it would be wise to listen to her since she and Miss Possible have been at each other's throats for so long. She also hinted at some very interesting things that are happening within the school itself. I think once we have all the facts we will be able to manipulate everyone connected to Middleton….at least enough to make the chances for our success almost a certainty."

"What did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell me everything, but there were enough clues to get my attention."

"So what did she say?"

"Well I can say that from what I heard from the Rockwaller girl Middleton, Colorado USA is a den of thieves that is almost beyond belief even for us. Even though on the outside it appears to be a _normal_ town it is very unusual. Her Father has something going that seems illegal and we might be able to turn it to our advantage. It seems everyone is trying to get over on everyone else. Well most of them anyway. Get a couple of the guys on the computers; check out as thoroughly as they can Jacob Rockwaller, Steven Barkin, every member of the Middleton School Board.", Hans stopped to think for a moment then added, "The parents of our two subjects as well. I might add more to the list, but begin with those. We can use an edge and this might be that edge that we can use to make our 'payday'."

Otto whistled, "That's a large order Hans is there anyone else you have in mind because this is going to take some time to sift through all the data."

"Go onto the girl's website, there is something I remember about the boy that runs that site. And get the guys going, we need to find out what is going on."

"I will after they get up, they had a long night."

"The range?"

"No, last night we set up future positions to see if we have the ability of taking one of the other options if things begin to unravel."

"How did that work out Uncle?"

"Better than I thought, we could have taken either of the main targets easily…..though maybe not both. The girl was a very good silhouette against some light, she is very easy to identify. The boy less so, as we have watched him over the last two weeks he almost seems to fade from view….like he's a chameleon.", Otto informed his nephew.

"I would prefer not to use her that way Uncle, I have a much better _use_ for her.", Eric/Hans smirked, "The sidekick part of the project might be entertaining, an entertaining exercise actually."

"Nonetheless, the option is available; we do have one problem though."

"What is it Uncle?"

"From the place we have found to pursue this option we need better scopes and rifles."

"I won't argue with you, but how much better?"

"Eight hundred to nine hundred meters, so we need a heavy round to make sure."

"Can we get something in semi-automatic?"

"Yes, but since we are only looking to remove one target at a time I think a bolt action rifle would be a better choice this time Hans."

"I suppose you are right, you know much more about this than I do…"

"It **is **my expertise. While I may not be able to climb mountains or wade through swamps, it **is** what I did for my country."

"We may not be able to take them with us, all the equipment here is expendable.", Hans/Eric warned, "If it is between saving the equipment or saving us, we will save our asses first. New equipment can be purchased easily enough."

"Good nephew, we don't want to spend time in American jails."

"Otto we have to be realistic, now that I think of it….Has that machine we requested arrived yet?"

"It is being transferred through a couple of companies. We should pick it up in a week or two."

"Have it sped up, we might have need for it soon. Now have instructions been sent with it as I asked?"

"According to our contact…yes. Sigh, I will try to get the one eyed gentleman moving, I didn't think we'd need some of their gadgets so soon."

"I didn't think so either, but I am looking forward to see what it can do, now let's go outside for a cup of coffee."

XXX

Jim Possible sat all the way to the right and next to him was Anne Possible. Next to her was Ron and next to Ron was Kim. Then there was James and then Tim Possible. Quietly they sat; Ron read some passages from the Book of Common Prayer while Kim kept a hold of Ron's right hand. They and the rest of the Congregation rose as the music from the pipe organ began.

X

Ron glanced to his side and felt his whole soul yanked just a little as he gazed into the emerald eyes of his girlfriend. _'Thank you Lord for letting me be here right now with her.', _the blond prayed to the Almighty_._

Kim glanced up at her BFBF and smiled as she saw him look right at her. Without saying anything she grabbed on to his hand and squeezed.

X

As they were leaving the church Anne asked of the blond teen, "What are your plans today Ronald?"

"Misses P since I had to work last night, I am going home, make some breakfast then get some sleep and after I get up do some homework. Later if KP comes around we have to go over stuff for the college tests…that is if I don't have some babysitting to do. I sorta have to qualify that, you know, now that Hanna is here now."

"I understand Ronald, Kimmie are you still going to the mall with Monique?"

"Yeah Mom, 'Nique has the day off and we thought we'd do some shopping and take in a movie since Ron and I haven't been getting many missions lately and he worked the real early morning shift."

James Possible unlocked the minivan and the twins jumped in the back.

James half smiled now that he saw some of the plans his daughter had for the day, "You and Monique haven't been doing much of that since the beginning of summer honey."

"Yeah I know.", Kim turned to look in her boyfriend's eyes (who nodded), "But we think that we're ready to do some of that again."

James cleared his throat and then stated, "I like it better that you don't go out and take on the bad guys like you do….someday one of them could get lucky and I absolutely dread what could happen to you."

"I know Daddy; we'll just take the ones we know we can handle."

"Uh Mister Pea, I still have KP's back you know.", Ron half smiled as he felt his hand almost get crushed, "I mean with me being an older brother and all….well I feel a responsibility to making sure that Hanna is safe….well safer than she would be with villains running around."

"Ronald what are you trying to say?"

"Daddy…..Ron is trying to show that he is growing up. He wants to be around children and he wants to make sure that they have a safe environment to grow up in."

"I said that KP?", Ron asked.

"In a roundabout way.", Kim replied as she got into the mini-van and Ron slipped in next to the red head.

"Mannnn you make me sound smarter than I am…."

"So not, you've been studying for your entrance exams Ron and it shows…."

"Well Wade's been putting me through the wringer on some of the tech stuff and math and physics. I mean I think I know a little bit more. I just wish there was an easier way."

"Wade would have told you if there was Ron.", Kim giggled as she fastened in to her seatbelt.

"Yeah this is sort of everyone's way of telling me isn't it?"

"Yeah, so do you want to have us drop you off at home?"

"Nah I'll walk from the Possible mansion."

"No you won't Ronnie, you're about to fall over. It will only take us two more minutes to get into your driveway."

"KP…."

"Please?"

Sigh, "Thanks KP, but you didn't have to."

"Yes we do.", Anne laughed lightly.

X

"Now get some sleep and I'll be by after 'Nique and I get done at the mall.", Kim told her boy as they hugged again outside the minivan in front of Ron's home.

"You got it KP, mannn I _do _feel tired after last night.", the blond running back replied as he savored the scent of her hair.

"I wish you didn't have to go in on the weekends like you have to sometimes Ronnie….."

"KP eventually I'll be able to get on a reasonable schedule. Until then I have to make do with the hours they give me. Anyway it's pretty cool working for one of the world's richest men, he has a lot of responsibilities…..I don't know how he does it all….."

"Yeah and if you're working at a place that stays open even on Christmas I guess you'd have to be expected to work some of those weird shifts."

"KP somebody has to do it, at least it's not a union shop."

Kim looked at her boyfriend, "Why is that honey?"

"The best suck ass gets the best job, no such thing as seniority to screw it up."

"Ron it's not nice to be snarky like that….."

"KP, I'm not. Heck, remember I'm just a kid. We really don't have many rights, we can't even vote yet. Do you know that I can enlist since I'm seventeen, go into combat without being old enough to vote let alone old enough to have a drink….."

"Ron?"

"Huh?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"I dunno, I guess I'm just too tired. I need to lie down and get some sleep. I bust my can during football, and I really try to make an effort in class….you know, to do better. I just don't know if I have enough left in the tank for getting ready to take those college prep tests and I guess I'm worried about not doing well.", Ron began to list the things that were wearing him down.

"And your GF is pushing you….."

"KP…..I _have_ to do this, if there is going to be _any_ chance for us to go to college together I have to do this. Anyway if you remember I asked you to push me, it's my own fault if I don't cut the mustard."

"Ronnie.", Kim grabbed Ron and kissed him on the lips wondering where he learned the phrase, "Just relax, everything is going to be just fine. Get some sleep and I'll be by later to study with you."

"Yeah….you're right KP….Kimberly. I'll see you later.", Ron replied as he easily picked her up and kissed her soundly before setting the stunned red headed heroine down again.

Both of the younger red head's cheeks reddened immediately after the buss and as Ron removed his hands from his GF she almost fell over and had to reach for the luggage rack on the minivan to stay upright.

Anne saw most if not all of the little romantic moment between the two lovers and rolled down her window, "Kimmie are you all right."

"Y….yeah Mom, I'm golden and ready to go home.", Kim sighed and then opened the car door as Ron turned and waved seemingly not understanding that he had just made his girlfriend's whole weekend.

"Well let's get home, the boys were talking about building some new components they have been experimenting with and I'd like to take a couple of their new rockets out to the Space Center to try them out at a safe location.", James reminded Anne of something he had mentioned over breakfast.

"You boys go ahead, I need to go out and do a little shopping for some things I'm going to need while in Denver.", Anne replied, "And make sure that you are home by six this evening I want a family dinner."

After Kim closed her door James inquired, "What are we having honey?"

"I haven't decided, Kimmie do you think that you and Ronald will be finished studying by then?"

"I don't know Mom, I can be home for dinner though….."

"Call Ronald when we get home and ask him what his plans are for dinner."

"Sure Mom."

James listened, frowned and kept his mouth zipped since it and his actions had gotten him in quite a bit of trouble over the preceding four months. _'I suppose he is better than that cowboy Kimmie-cub was infatuated with though.'_

X

"Mom.", Kim called as she came down the stairs from her room, "Ron wants to hang around his house, he doesn't want to impose, so he invited me to dinner with his rents and Hanna."

"What are you going to do honey?"

"Well we _could_ get a lot more preparation work done if I stay over there. So I guess I'll take him up on his offer."

"Thank you for asking Ronald, now when you are over there today remind him that Monday is Brain Loaf night and he promised to help me make it. We are going to mix it up and then he can just put it in the oven about an hour before we get home."

"Sure Mom, I can remember….."

"I sure you can honey, but I want him to know so that when I'm in Denver you guys will get it once in a while…"

"Mommmm that is gross stuff, but why don't you want Dad to learn to make it?"

"Kimmie remember your Father is _slightly_ more talented in the kitchen than you are and I want to make sure that none of my family has to go into the hospital because you were poisoned, if I can possibly help it."

XX

_The Stoppable Homestead:_

"How was Church, Ronald?", Dean Stoppable asked as he played with the squirming raven haired Stoppable.

"Being there with KP was a good thing Dad, she made it worth going.", his blond son responded.

"Showing respect for your girl's beliefs is a very good thing to do Ronald, I am proud of you."

"Well KP comes to Temple on Saturdays sometimes, it is only fair."

"Yes it is Son. Does your relationship with Kimberly progressing satisfactory?"

"It is with her, but her Dad still isn't all that happy about it. I guess it's a Dad slash Daughter thing."

"I suppose so, but we won't know how Hanna dating will affect family dynamics."

"Dad I want a double barreled shotgun for Christmas…."

"Why?"

"To keep boys away from _my_ Sister Dad, I don't trust any of them."

Dean snorted, "It's a little early to think like that."

"Anyway it looks like you've got your hands full there. Want me to take over for a little while?"

"Please, Hanna is a handful….I don't think you were ever this active.", the disheveled Father replied.

"Dad let's be realistic I don't think that there is anyone in Middleton who can compete with Hanna Stoppable. Now let me have her for a few minutes you look like you can use a break."

"What about you Ronald? You worked last night."

"Just let me have a few minutes with Sis so you can get a drink or an energy bar or something…..where's Mom at?"

"She went to the grocery store Ronald, do you think you can stay awake till she gets home….I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Yeah Dad, I think you, me and Rufus the Wonder Rat can keep the intruder surrounded."

Ten minutes later a much relieved Dean Stoppable took the hyperactive tyke off his Son's hands. Ron for his part gave Hanna a kiss on the cheek and headed downstairs.

X

Bringggg. Bringggggg.

An undressing Ron Stoppable picked up the phone after glancing at the number on the caller ID, "Hey KP how are you doing, did Monique meet up with you yet?"

"I'm going to call her in a few minutes Ron…."

"What?", a surprised blond asked then continued, "Do you mean that you held off doing something as important as shopping to call me?"

"Yeah I did, some things are more important than others."

"Really, wow I guess you do love the Ronster.", Ron chuckled.

"Yeah I do.", Kim admitted to her BF, "Uh Ron do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"I can't 'cause I have to study remember, uh do you want to eat with us instead?"

"Yeah maybe that would be best Ron, and I guess that would save some time, thanks for inviting me. I'd better tell Mom, anyway she said to remind you that you are eating with us tomorrow and that she is going to teach you how to make brain loaf."

"Yeah I remember, she is going to teach me some of her secrets. Just think we can have brain loaf a couple times a week.", the blond teen chuckled not realizing for the moment that his GF was grossed out by the way her Mom served the meatloaf.

"So didn't need to hear that honey. Listen you get some sleep and I'll be by this afternoon. Do you want me to call first?"

"Nah just come on over when you are ready KP, I should be up by then."

"I'll see you later I have to call Monique. Bye."

"Bye babe."

Dean Stoppable was able to hear his son's part of the conversation, so as he came down the stairs carrying Hanna, "Ronald what was that all about?"

"Uh KP is coming over later to help me with studying for my college exams. I invited her to dinner, is that all right?"

"Yes Son, I know you have to get some sleep and I'll inform your Mother for you."

"Thanks Dad, if you have trouble with the intruder come and get Rufus. He should be able to corral her by himself till she gets tired…..anyway he could use the exercise."

"HEY!", the pink rodent squeaked as he popped up from his nest on the night table.

"I'll get him if I need to Ronald. Get some rest."

After Dean left Ron's basement room the teen walked over and mostly closed the door, "Rufus you keep an ear out, if Dad needs help it's your turn got it?"

"Hnk got it.", Rufus again gave him the thumbs up which annoyed Ron since he couldn't figure out how the mole rat could do that.

With that the blond Ninja climbed into bed not bothering to set his alarms knowing that his girlfriend or his Sister would wake him up in due time. He was exhausted since he wasn't getting the rest that a normal teenaged boy seemed to need.

XXX

_Eric_ watched with interest through his spotter scope and listened in through the net as another shot was called by one of his teammates.

"Uncle I suppose you are correct, it seems we must obtain equipment to make sure that we can complete the mission. It is unfortunate that we'll have to eat the extra expense though."

"Hans it's for the best, the boy has a persistent habit of being able to stay alive. I think the further out we are the better the chance to eliminate him as a player. Then with you already being around the girl may be susceptible to your _charms_.", the older German replied.

Sigh, "I know, I just wish there was a way to do this without spending more money than we have to."

"The boys have been checking online and they have found several sporting goods stores. We could make a midnight requisition although then we might reveal ourselves sooner than we need to."

"That is an idea, I'll get hold of our contact today. Get me the places that carry the items that we require and a list of what we need. I'll see if there is any way that one of our friends can use their special talents to procure the items."

"I'll talk to the guys when they get off the range. If we don't lift the articles from the shelves it would be a lot better because the Police agencies won't be looking for us Hans."

"How much longer on this exercise then?"

"Two more hours, then we will give them some rest."

"Good I should be able to make contact by this evening then."

XXX

Felix Renton was driving his girlfriend home from her church, Saint Mary's in Lowerton when he asked, "Do you want me to convert Zita?"

"Huh, why do you want to do that?"

"Makes it a bit easier to raise kids.", Felix explained.

The Latin-American girl thought for a moment, "Maybe if we decide to make this permanent, but for now I think it's too early unless that is what your heart tells you."

"Yeah I guess you're right, we need to see if this goes past teenaged crush don't we?"

"Yes we do boyfriend so let's not put the cart before the horse. There will be enough time after high school to decide if we are right for each other…..I really must be the first girlfriend you've had.", Zita laughed lightly.

"Yeah you are and I guess I got in a hurry, you know a lot of guys and girls are pairing up and…"

Zita finished his thought for him, "And you thought you might get left out right Felix?"

"Yeah…."

"Don't worry boyfriend, now next week I'll come to your church."

"Why do you want to do that?"

The Latin-American teen explained, "Fairs fair, I want to know more about you. I think that if we do more than date we are going to have a better chance at a successful relationship."

"I don't want to screw this up Zita, I mean right now it's like heavy crush for me….."

"Mutual crash boyfriend, but I think that we take it slow and build a good foundation and see how we are doing. If we do this right we'll be coming to our twenty-fifth high school reunion together."

"So you see a future with me?"

"I think so, but we have a lot of growing up to do."

"Yeah a couple of teens not having to grow up, that would be something…..even Stoppable is trying to make himself better for Possible. He's playing football and it looks like he's trying harder in class and he sure isn't doing it for me. That girlfriend of his has really got him motivated Zita."

"Well it's about time, he was so immature when I went out with him…."

"Maybe you did him a favor…."

"How did I do that?"

"Maybe just maybe you got him to think about how he needed to project himself to girls in order to go out on dates."

"I suppose….."

"Then he goes out and gets the girl of his dreams the next time he tries, Zita you must have made a real impression on him. If I get the chance I'll have to ask him."

"Do you ever see him at school Wheels?"

"Only between classes and lunch, he doesn't have the prerequisites to get into the advanced courses. After school he has football and then he has to get home to study, he still hasn't taken his college entrance exams."

"He hasn't?"

"Nope, in three weeks he's going to take his SATs and then the next week he is going to take his ACTs. He told me that Kim is helping him get ready."

"She's a good girlfriend….."

"She's motivated too."

"Why do you say that boyfriend?"

"Kim wants Ron to go to college with her and we both know she's going to get some real good offers.", Felix replied.

Felix frowned having talked to Ron about the college situation, "She's pretty smart, I don't think that Ron is going to be able to get into some of her dream schools."

"Maybe he can find a school that is close to hers, then they can see each other all the time…"

"Ron doesn't have the funds to go either Zita, and he doesn't want to take out a bunch of loans. He doesn't know how he's gonna be able to pay them off."

"A lot of guys have to get loans, I mean_ I_ might have to take out some. There's only so much scholarship and grant money to go around."

"Well after seeing what you have going on I don't think you'll have too much trouble getting your bills paid and I know that I've already got some very good offers on the table. It's too bad that everyone doesn't have that kind of luck….."

"Or have those kinds of grades, I kind of agree…..you, me, Possible and Flanner should be able to go to the University of our choice because of our grades or what we do for everyone. I know it's not fair, but I know I've had to work pretty hard to get where I'm at.", Zita explained.

"I don't think it comes easy except for Flanner, she's gotta be about the smartest person I've ever met except for Kim's tech guy…..he's like a prodigy. He already has one PhD."

"How do you know that?"

"Ron told me, when I asked Kim she confirmed it. He might be smarter than Kim's Dad and he's one of the smartest people in the country."

"Yeah we're pretty lucky here in Middleton Felix, and I wonder why there are so many highly intelligent people around."

"It must be something in the water."

"If it was they'd be bottling it, but then we might have more of those crazy bad guys."

"Yeah let's be glad that they don't do that Zita, Kim and Ron have enough on their hands."

XXX

Bonnie sat back in her bed going over that date with the new guy from school named Eric. With a sigh she got up turned on her desktop computer and plopped down in her office chair. It only took a few moments and she was logged on to the internet. Now even though the teal eyed cheer leader got 'assistance' from others in doing her homework it wasn't because she was stupid….it was more because she was lazy and unused to having to work for things. So while Lil Miss Rockwaller was highly capable she was just as highly unmotivated. That is until there was a reason for her to be motivated and the said young man who took her to the show in Denver that was enough motivation to get her to check out and see if he was really who he said he was.

Bonnie was also smart enough to keep her two sisters away from said boy and at the same time. To not let anyone know about this at all; first because young Mister Thornbottom asked for anonymity, second she wanted to keep anyone from knowing about him in case he was a fake and the embarrassment having gone out with a loser would have given her teenaged cred and third. The first thing she did was type into her browser, 'Eric Thornbottom'. She then waited for the results and noticed that there were several listings for the last name.

X

After two hours the social ladder climbing cheer leader whistled lowly as she continued to read, having seen Eric's picture as well as his famous parents and semi-famous siblings. After she was done Bonnie opened a program on her computer and began to write down the information that she had found on the new teen in school. Then she typed in 'Eton College' into her browser_. 'They have only a slightly larger enrollment than Middleton, but you have to test to get in. And they have been a school since the fourteen hundreds. Shit, Kings of England have gone to school there!',_ Bonnie mused quite impressed by both the school and the teen.

Bonnie Rockwaller continued to muse_, 'He could be my ticket out of this backwater, Podunk town.'_

After she was done Bonnie was on the phone to her confidant. "Hi Jane, it's me….Bonnie.", the teal eyed cheerleader announced over the phone.

The undercover cop replied, "Oh how are you doing Bonnie? If I remember you said there were a couple of teens who were messing up the order that you and your Sisters had set up to make your school look better. How did that work out?"

"At the moment it is not a problem Jane, so my girls and I are just letting them have enough rope to hang themselves.", Bonnie informed the woman, "If they become a problem Daddy will just have the boy transferred to another school."

"He has enough power to do _that?_ Wow you are lucky….my Dad doesn't even care about stuff like that."

"Daddy gives me most of what I want.", Bonnie said with a snort, "He sees the importance of keeping the lower classes away from the upper ones."

"Oh before I forget, did you make that move on that loser turned hottie football player yet?"

"Um not really, even though he even had a better game I found a guy who I am satisfied with….at least for now.", Bonnie informed her anonymous confidant not understanding that she was not talking to a fellow teen, but to a cop specializing in _teen_ issues.

"He must be quite a catch, last week you didn't sound this positive about the possible talent in your town."

"I have to check him out some more Jane, but he's a first class hottie who deserves to be with me right at the top of the food chain."

"Well what's his name Bonnie?"

"Eric with a 'c' not a 'k', he's tall dark and handsome, athletic and very intelligent. He's a transfer to my town so he wasn't even on the radar until just a couple weeks ago. Anyway I got a chance to see the school that he came from and it is very impressive."

"Was his last school near yours?"

"Uh no, he's from out of state.", Bonnie explained not wanting to give out very much data on Eric since she didn't know if Jane was going to be competition since she had never asked where she was from. Of course Bonnie never told where she was from either, but what she didn't know was that Jane knew where Bonnie was calling from.

"Well good luck with him Bonnie, now you have another statement guy who all the other girls will be impressed with."

"Yeah and to think that I was gonna have to stoop so low as to steal Kim Possible's loser boyfriend, this is a _lot_ better deal."

"I'm happy for you Bonnie, maybe being without a guy for the summer was the best thing you could have done."

"Yeah maybe it was, Brick has gone his way and he can have that little skank who attached herself to him."

"Huh? What are you talking about Bonnie?"

"This friend of Possible's grabbed onto to my Ex as soon as he left my hands…"

"But that's a _good_ thing Bonnie, it shows how envious other girls are of you and want to be like you."

"Yeah I suppose, but I wanted him to suffer for a while thinking about what he lost….."

Jane frowned to herself then advised, "But he's in college and away from you now, it makes you look better when you're not vindictive. The top people should be above that, let the plebes take that route."

"But that's how we have to keep them at bay, otherwise they could rise to the top and threaten us Jane!"

"Bonnie….I thought that you were above that. All that petty stuff just brings you down to their level. I know at some schools the upper crust when they are seniors get waited on by some of the peons in the cafeterias something like that would be a statement not tearing someone down."

"I like that idea Jane, but why not tear the others down some, it makes us look more powerful….."

"Teddy Roosevelt."

"Huh?"

"The President, he was the guy who said 'Talk softly and carry a big stick'."

"What do you mean by that Jane?"

"What I am trying to say Bonnie is at the end of the year you'll probably be going to college and you're going to have to start all over again….my Sister went through that, and we decided that when we get to college we are going to stay away from the celebrities and do our own thing. I mean I might join a sorority when I get there, but I am not going out of my way. Colleges are too big, it's easy to get lost in the shuffle.", Jane warned trying to get the wannabe socialite to think with her head for a change.

"I'll think about it, but that reminds me before I graduate I have to tutor the next girl on how to run the 'chain'."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Not at the moment, usually there is a selection process. I mean I get the final say so, but the other elite girls get to help choose her. I went through the process last November and when we came back from Christmas break they made the announcement.". Bonnie explained.

"Wow that's good Bonnie, at our school it's a feeding frenzy. Maybe your way is better."

"Yeah I would guess there is less blood."

"Bonnie.", Jane admonished, "There shouldn't be any blood, as the top girl it is your _responsibility_ to maintain order and to _guide_ the younger kids in your school. They should _want_ to look up to you."

The brunette cheerleader replied, "Well they do. We make sure of that."

"They do? It sounds to me like they are terrified of you…."

"Well they should be Jane. I can break them if I want to."

"And you will have a revolt on your hands if you do…so have you been practicing your Marie Antoinette speech yet?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"'Let them eat cake!' was the refrain heard all during _that_ rebellion."

"Refrain?"

"Yeah, followed by 'Off with their heads!.", the undercover cop informed the teal eyed brunette.

"They wouldn't dare….."

"No? Tell that to the Queen. I heard they buried her in two boxes."

"Huh…oh."

XXX

_In Kim's car heading towards the mall:_

"How is you weekend going GF?", the African-American fashion diva inquired.

"Well you know about the dance and the football game, it looks like Daddy's letting up a little bit."

"Yes, you're BF sure showed them Friday night and then the dance and some cuddling after…..how are you going to keep that blonde goof under wraps Kim?", Monique replied, quietly pleased that Kim's Dad was giving her a little freedom now.

"Not long enough, Ron sure has stepped up this summer and fall…..he worked last night, so right now he's getting some much needed sleep. When we get done I'm going over to his house to help him study for his entrance exams."

"Why didn't he take them over the spring or last summer like everyone else Kim?"

"We had a real busy spring and I was able to take mine right before I went to that cheer camp…if you remember Ron was already in Japan by then."

"I suppose you found your boyfriend a place to take the tests then?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be next month. So we have a busy fall getting him ready."

"How is he doing Kim?"

"With the proper motivation Ronnie is doing just fine."

"What _kind_ of motivation are we talking about?"

"For every session that he does good we have a make out session to reward him."

Monique smirked, "And what do you get out of it?"

Kim blushed, "Well if I….uh we both get a little something out of it. I get Ronnie, big ears, freckles and all."

"What does skinny boy get out of this Kim?"

"Not as much as I do, all he gets is me."

"It's a good thing he likes smart, athletic red heads then, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is….for me, I just want a future with him 'Nique….I don't want much, but for some reason he just makes me happy."

"And I think that you make him happy too, so don't sell yourself short here. It takes two to tango.", Monique sagely said. Then changing to the reason they were out, "So Kim, what do you want to look at while we're shopping?"

"I wanna get some fall stuff, I have filled out a little…..but I want to pick something up for Ron today too. He really has done real good in his first two games. Do you know that scoring five touchdowns in Friday's game…..Ron said he was gonna do that. How did he know?"

"Who knows girlfriend, but it's in the record books now. When I told Brick he was stoked."

"Is Brick supportive of Ron being able to do all that?"

"Yeah, but I think he wishes that he had a season with your boyfriend…..has Ron gotten a big head over it?"

"No…no he hasn't all he said was that the line and Dave and Curt did all the work, all Ron said he did was run."

"Well if they keep this up Ron's going to make a lot of yards this year."

"And then he'll be rewarded properly by his girlfriend."

"And what do you mean by 'rewarded properly' GF?", Monique pushed the red head's buttons.

"Something that should have happened a while ago Moni…"

The African-American beauty caught the hesitation, "Wha….."

"Monique I told you that it's gonna happen, but Ronnie doesn't want to get too physical before graduation…"

"What about after graduation Kim?"

"He promised me that he'll be ready then."

Monique squealed, "Remember our deal, you spill if I spill….."

"That's right we'll talk about it when it happens…..I promise, but don't count on anything until we have our diplomas.", Kim promised as she turned into the mall's parking lot.

"You know at CB we have this cute hoodie, I know your BF would go gaga over it."

"Lead on Moni, some of the stuff we're looking for is to make Ron drool and remember we have to shop for a homecoming dress for me and a matching tux for him…."

"Has he asked you yet?"

"He will tonight….after dinner, now did I tell you what he did last week?"

"I don't think so.", Monique replied as the two girls walked to the mall entrance.

"Well I suppose there are certain rituals when a Jewish man is courting…..well Ron came over and…..", Kim stammered.

"GF spit it out."

"Ron did a traditional request to marry me. He and Daddy talked about our future over wine….well nonalcoholic wine and Daddy didn't say no…"

"Did he say yes?"

"Not exactly, but they discussed the contract and the ring exchange…Ronnie is more devious than I ever gave him credit for."

"Contract and ring exchange…..between you and skinny boy?"

Kim beamed, "The one and only Monique."

"It seems like more devious than your famous Dad gave him credit for too. So where are you guys at in your relationship now Kim?", the fashion diva inquired as they walked into the entrance and made a beeline for Club Banana.

X

"Girlfriend that blue gown looks better than the others you have tried.", Monique paused with a smile, "And if the rumors are true you are favored to be voted Homecoming Queen. Now is your boyfriend running for Homecoming King?"

Kim turned to look at her best female friend, "Yeah we are Moni. I wanted to do it, I mean it's the dream of every little girl to be either the Homecoming Queen or the Prom Queen…..if Ronnie can get voted in it would be something for the kids when we are older."

"The kids? Kim I hope you're a few years from taking all that on….."

"Yeah we are a little too young yet, but I sorta like to daydream about my future with Ron. I get a warm fuzzy feeling when I do that."

Monique nodded, "I can believe that GF, but it looks like you are off the market."

"Yeah I am are you?"

The African-American teen replied after thinking for a moment or two, "Yeah I think so, Brickie and I just click together."

"Tara and Josh are an item too, they are sooo cute together…..and Big Mike and Justine…"

"Now that is a weird one! I never even had odds of that happening Kim.", Monique laughed lightly as she hung both the two gowns up on a rack and motioned for the salesgirl on duty that they were going to purchase them, "Maybe I'd better get the four-one-one on the history of that relationship! It would be a great background story to bring up at our ten year reunion."

"Well from what they told me Justine and Mike's parents knew each other in college…they've been around each other they're whole lives like Ron and I have.", Kim explained.

"You know we need to get skinny boy in here for a proper tuxedo, there is no way that he should be allowed to wear that monstrosity again. I suggest that since you get the dark blue gown we go with a tux that is black with a matching blue bow tie and maybe cummerbund so that everyone knows you guys are a couple."

"I like that idea Moni, do you want me to set an appointment when you are working?"

"Sure Kim, I'll check my schedule. All we have to do is size him up and you guys will be the hottest around….except for me and Brick that is.", the African-American teen clarified.

"I know that you've really put some time into this Monique, you deserve it."

"Maybe, but Tara called me up to make sure that she and Josh complement each other at Homecoming."

"She's a smart girl Monique, she gave Josh just enough rope. Now it looks like she might have him tied up."

"She's a devious girl Kim, more of us should take lessons from her.", Monique advised, "Anyway Tara and Josh did you and Ron a big favor taking each other out of the picture for you so there is less _competition_."

"I didn't think of it that way…"

"And you don't think like some girls in this town, now remember when you and skinny boy decide to take this to the next level you have to let ole Moni know."

"Deal, now let's find some shoes to go with that dress to compliment everything."

"Kim I thought you would never ask.", Monique snorted.

XXX

The blond teen twitched again as his eyelids flickered.

'_I have to help KP…..that Monster has her, but there are two of them and they want to kill Kim.'_

Ron's eyes snapped open as he hissed, a nanosecond later he was out of his bed and a glowing sword appeared in his hand as if by magic. The trembling teen slowly came to his senses and the sword disappeared again. "I hate me.", Ron hissed to himself as he relaxed recognizing his room.

An over powering voice came to Ron Stoppable's mind then, _**"No my child you hate injustice, as your teacher told you forces are moving….you must prepare yourself. You may not remember this, but I am proud of you."**_

The teen replied with his mind, _"Who are you?"_

"_**A friend!"**_

"_A friend, what kind of friend?",_ the teen's eyes still scanned his room.

"_**The friend who will come for you when all else fails, remember you are never alone."**_

"_That doesn't really tell me much does it?"_

"_**Be patient my friend."**_

Ron asked in his mind_, "What does all this mean?"_

Silence was all he heard.

"Crud I gotta get back to sleep.", Ron groaned not really knowing if this was his imagination or not.

XXX

Well that part at the end sounded ominous didn't it? I wonder whose voice was inside Ron's head?

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the rest of the sometimes quirky canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark and Bob along with the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear 73. Not only that but we don't even make any cash off this little hobby of ours.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	62. Chapter 62

Welcome back to my little corner of the Kim Possible fiction site. We have been posting on this tale for over a year now and one thing I can finally say; I have now made it to the original dream I had from where all this came from. What is it? You shall see….soon, but I wonder who will identify it correctly? No CB you can't vote since you and I discussed this over IM a couple of years ago.

Speaking of CB or rather CajunBear73 he has my undying thanks for all the work he has done in the last four years. We need to get together and tie one on and come up with some new ideas, maybe we can use Levi as the designated driver!

As most of you know already I enjoy everyone who has read, alerted, favorite or (and) reviewed 'The Hunter'. Yes I have a lot of 'hits' and I know that I have received some accolades for this tale. Now I just hope I don't disappoint.

So let's start with the reviewers; Fanatic97, who is Jock Thompson? Well it has something to do with what the residents of Glasgow call someone. Yeah I know it's cryptic, but you will meet him again right after the last football game. BS176, yup a bunch of sad stuff coming. CB, you named it.

Uberscribbler, not many personalities bigger than this one buddy. You just better hope I don't have the big one before I get done writing it. Yeah I shallowed Monique out a little, the reason? Well in this tale she has a BF in the series she didn't. Anyway she is more of Kim's friend than Ron's more of that will be explored later, I mean Ron and 'Nique are friends….just not as close as she is to Kim and Brick. Jimmy1201, not only are the buses rolling towards the cliffs but the driver is high on drugs. Anyway Jimmy has been reading some of the previous material and is keeping a score sheet. Pbow, there is nothing wrong with having conversations with yourself…but when you say "Huh?"….it's time to worry! Whitem, the voice….male or female…..hummmmm. Yes! Ron will find out what he's got when his parents tell him probably right before Senior Prom. As for the cop…maybe. I haven't decided yet.

Keato1, think bigger. Eric knows he's perfect and he's the gift towards all women too. If you don't believe me ask him. LOL. Greenjolt, as for the lady cop….I just don't quite know yet, but I may use her into book 3. Think of her as a needed background player. Ron feels the MMP, so no the MMP hasn't said that it's proud of him. Maybe it is I don't know. Hummmm is James going to take advantage of Anne being gone. Not really. Oh and thanks, we try to be devious. Angelus-alvus, Ron _needs_ some time with Kimmie in a Japanese communal bath without adult supervision…..but then considering how the red head thinks right now the two teens might have to get married. Anyway the twins are doing what they are asked, in the next game they are going to get into trouble. Ajw1970, I wanted to stump you and get you to PM other reviewers and think about what is going on.

So again thanks to all the reviewers, but I guess we'd better get going here.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 62

_The Stoppable home (Ron's room…..you know the one in the basement since his new baby sister took over his old digs!)_

"So you never did tell me how your little shopping trip turned out this afternoon KP, find anything good?", Ron asked as he massaged his girlfriend's shoulders after she had spent the previous three hours going over the study guide. They had just realized just how close to curfew Kim was and they knew she had to be going. Ron also made the decision to take his end of any talking-to given to Kim by her parents.

"Mmmmmm, we picked up some _essentials_ and then we put our gowns on hold for the Homecoming Dance.", Kim replied, "Gawwwd, don't stop Ron, I'm turning into jelly."

Ron stopped his ministrations and smacked his forehead with the palm of his left hand as he felt suddenly very ill, "_Homecoming?_ Mannn I forgot, uh nobody's asked you yet have they?"

"Yeah, why? I am the head cheerleader and somewhat popular in case you haven't noticed."

"KPPPPPPPP. Oh shit….Oh shit, damn.", a now frantic Ron Stoppable gasped since he was not used to swearing in front of his beloved before he continued, "Uh what did you tell him?"

Kim decided to 'play' her sometimes oblivious boyfriend and make him pay attention. "_Them._", she clarified, "Three guys asked me….one of them was a hottie."

"Three? Oh man the Ron man is toast. It looks like me and the washer and dryer are gonna be hangin' together during the dance."

"Yeah you are."

"What did you tell them?"

"That I'm already going with someone."

"YOU are? Who? Give me a hint.", the now desperate blond responded while he mentally beat himself with this knowledge.

"You ya big dork, that is unless you have previous plans.", Kim's eyes narrowed then softened as she saw him relax a little.

"Me? I forgot to ask….", Ron's eyes opened wide, "I gotta make dinner plans and corsage andddd….."

"Chill Ron, anyway I asked myself since I knew you were _busy_, I figured it might be best to keep things simple. You've been studying and Barkin is running you ragged. It was high time your girlfriend stepped up to the plate."

"How do I make it up to you?", a much relieved Ron Stoppable asked.

Kim thought for a moment then instructed, "Take my hand."

"OK KP, what next?"

"Kiss my hand and look adoringly into my eyes like you idolize me."

"KP I do…"

"Ronnnnnn head in the game! This is important."

Ron responded, "OK…..There what next sweetheart?"

"Now repeat after me."

"OK."

"Honey….."

"Honey."

"Ronnnnn with feeling!"

"Uh sure….._Honeyyyyy_?"

"I know that I'm a mindless dork….."

"I know that I'm a mindless dork."

"And I forget stuff all the time….."

"And I forget stuff all the time."

"But would you do me the honor…."

"But would you do me the honor."

"Of allowing me to….."

"Of allowing me to."

"Escort you to the Homecoming Gala?"

"Escort you to the Homecoming Gala?"

"Yes Ronnie, I'll go with you."

"Yes Ronnie, I'll go with you."

"Ron you can stop repeating me now."

"Ron you can stop repeating me now."

Kim's eyes narrowed, "_Ronnnnnn_ I mean it, you can stop now."

"Ronnnnnn I mean it, you….."

Kim jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips in order to break the cycle. She knew she had to or she might not be able to get him out of that mode and she wanted to be home before sunrise.

"Uh thanks KP.", a now dazed Middleton running back told her, completely distracted from following Kim's instructions.

"Now you have to talk to Moni at school tomorrow and make an appointment to go in and get fitted for your tux."

"I _have_ a tux, it's only been used once….remember, it's almost new, I hope it hasn't shrunk like all my other clothes."

"Ronnnnn your clothes haven't gotten smaller…..you hit a growth spurt….anyway you _had_ a tux Ron, my Mom and I _burnt_ it after you left for Japan, so no you don't have one at the moment and 'Nique is gonna help you. Anyway go in and get fitted, Monique and I have already picked out one that will go perfectly with my dress…oh you needed a tux anyway since you are nominated to run for Homecoming King since I am nominated to run for Queen."

"I knew that you were running for Queen, but I had no idea that…uhhhh KP did you nominate me?"

"I went to the office to do that last week, but you had already been nominated…..at least I got to vote."

"Well who did that…..errr I mean nominate me?"

"I don't know, but it was on top of the desk. I think someone before Spirit Dance week even started Ron."

"Wow somebody did that for me?"

"It looks like it, now where were we?"

"I think we were in pre-saying good night mode KP."

"Yeah I guess we were, now come here."

Obediently Ron Stoppable stepped back into Kim's embrace.

After about fifteen minutes of hugging each other hard the teens finally had to pull back from each other. Ron leaned in to kiss the famous red head and paused because he didn't want her to catch the massive yawn that he was unsuccessfully trying to suppress.

Yawn, "KP it's getting late and tomorrow is a school day.", Kim's BFBF told her as he looked at one of his alarm clocks.

"Yeah it is I've got to head home before Mister Black Hole Deep grounds me."

Ron picked up his girlfriend's light jacket and held it for her.

"Ronnie you're so sweet."

"Just workin' on my BF points KP.", Ron replied as Kim was now in front of him with said jacket on.

The blond teen wrapped his arms around Kim and kissed her softly on the neck, "May I escort you home my lady?"

"Why thank you Sir.", Kim giggled as she slipped her arm into his, "I must compliment you on your manners. My parents must be made aware of your upbringing and allow me to reward you for your efforts."

Ron couldn't keep it together any longer, "Uh KP, I'll talk to Monique at lunch, is that alright?"

"Sure, I'll see her in second hour and tell her that you're gonna make an appointment."

"Coolio KP…"

Kim hinted, "Not as cool as who we're going to dinner with."

"Oh not just the two of us?"

"Just the eight of us boyfriend."

"Eight….uh OK."

The red head enlightened her guy, "Brick is gonna make it so Monique and Brick, then Tara and Josh and finally Mike and Justine."

"Better make it ten KP…."

"Who else Ronnie?"

"Felix and Zita.", Ron paused for a second then softly moved her hair behind her ear, "Felix called this afternoon….he woke me up from a pretty sound sleep…I uh sorta forgot until just now. I uh was having a pretty good dream at the time."

"Do you remember the dream honey?"

"Yeah it featured you and an isolated beach."

"What was I wearing?"

"The necklace I gave you last spring. Ya know it must a been pretty nice on that beach…."

"Why's that Ron?"

"You weren't complaining about being cold…."

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause when I said necklace that was all you were wearing…..well you did have a smile….and sunglasses on too."

Kim laughed lightly, "Well as long as you appreciated the view I guess it's all right, but try to keep Daddy out of your dreams or we might both be grounded."

Ron kissed his girlfriend on the ear again, "I'll try to remember that KP, now I need to get you home, before said Daddy comes looking for his wonderful teenaged daughter."

"Yeah come on and walk me home Ronnie….."

As they climbed the stairs Barb Stoppable waited in the kitchen, "How did Ronald do tonight Kimberly?"

"He's getting better all the time, he should be ready for his entrance exams pretty soon.", Kim replied almost grading Ron's kissing ability to his Mother.

"That's good, he does need to get that done, I'm glad we found a test site close."

Ron half smiled not looking forward to said exams, "I'll be glad when it's over Mom."

Misses Stoppable laughed, "I remember when I took mine, we didn't have computers to help us…..Ronald it's getting late, you two already missed Hanna being put to bed."

"I know, I'm sorry.", both teens chorused. After a moment they looked at each other and blushed.

"I'd better get Kim home Mom, I'll try not to make any noise when I get back."

"I'll lock up, make sure you take your keys."

"Yes Ma'am."

Kim and Ron exited the house for the short walk over to Kim's.

X

"It sounds like she expects you to take a while Ron…."

"I didn't get my workout in today, so I think I'm gonna take a walk…I'd have to do it anyway.", the blond teen explained, "Anyway I told Mom that I probably would tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Being around you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah KP, being around you makes me…..uh amorous and I have to do something to take my mind off of you. If I didn't I might not get any sleep tonight and I can't take cold showers _all_ night."

Kim blushed thinking about why her boy needed this time to himself and his reaction to being around her, "So you are going out for a walk?"

Ron tried to explain, "Yeah for a little while, it relaxes me…..I mean being with you cuddling relaxes me, but walking around for a while relaxes me in a different way. It's either that or I go out and get come bags of ice and fill my bath tub with the ice and a bunch of water."

"Uh Ok I think I understand. Do you have your Kimmunicator with you? You know in case a mission comes up."

"Yeah I do and it's on. Wade usually monitors my boring walks at night; I think it's so boring to him that he's recorded them to cure his insomnia since they're so exciting."

"Ron, you're not boring?"

"Well I don't think I'm boring and you obviously don't think that I'm boring, but most other people probably do."

"We'll discuss boring Ron Stoppable later now move Mister, before Daddy calls the space center to see when the next rocket is scheduled for lift off."

"OK, OK KP it's not _that_ far ya know…."

A few minutes later Kim unlocked the front door to her house and dragged young Mister Stoppable inside. Anne was in the kitchen and asked, "Is that you Kimmie?"

"Yeah Mom, we ran a little long because we….I mean Ron was making pretty good progress, where's Dad…uh I know I'm a couple minutes late but you said that….."

"Kimmie…calm down, Barbara called earlier. It's fine, now why don't you two say goodnight so that Ronald can go home and get some sleep.", Anne advised.

"Ronnie's going out for a walk Mom, he didn't get any real exercise in today….."

Ron decided he's better say something before Kim was given permission to stay out late with him, "Yeah Misses Doctor P, I'm a little stiff and taking a little walk will loosen me up some…..I've been trying to do this since before I returned from Japan. Their students got me into the habit of taking walks before going to bed. I usually reflect on my day…"

"I understand Ronald that is a very good idea. Now make sure you get enough rest."

"Yes Ma'am I will…"

"Ronnie do you want me to walk with you?", Kim asked.

Ron glanced at his girlfriend and then Anne when James walked into the kitchen, "Uh thanks KP, but I think that you should get some sleep, I do this to think about my day and you need to spend some time with your 'rents."

"Yeah I guess you're right Ron."

"Listen I have to go, I'll see ya in the morning at school after watching films that Mister slash Coach B wants us to go over. Night Misses Possible and Mister Doctor Possible."

James half smiled knowing the blond haired young man was avoiding him, "Goodnight Ronald, I guess we won't see you in the morning."

"Uh no Sir, Coach Barkin wants the players in before oh six thirty so that we can go over films and hit the weight room before home room.", Ron explained, "If we make the playoffs we'll be done by the fourth of December."

"Weight room?", Kim asked, her eyes widening.

"Uh yeah KP, we've being doing weights since…well since I got back and started summer workouts."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't think of it, I mean does it matter?"

"No, uh no Ron it doesn't….I just didn't know that you were doing it. I mean you're _tighter_ than you ever have been….I mean tougher than you have ever been. You've got to be getting stronger."

"I guess its working then, sometimes my legs and arms hurt and they're stiff too. Anyway I'm glad I don't have to do it next year….the rest of the guys lift all year long."

"Um Ronald, you have done fairly well on the gridiron, what are your plans for next year?"

"Sir KP is helping me get ready for my college entrance exams and quite frankly I am a little worried."

"Why are you worried Ronald?"

"If I do well Kim wants me to go to college with her, but I don't really have the claude to pull that off. I don't want to go into debt….I know we're young, but if we make a go out of all of this and get married I don't want KP to have to go into debt…..", Ron stopped for a moment as he noticed that he at the complete attention of all three Possibles, "You see Sir, that wouldn't be a very responsible thing to do would it?"

Anne decided to get her two cents worth in, "But Ronald I spoke with Barbara and she thinks that somehow you'll be able to get into a state school and not have to borrow _too_ much money….."

"Before I can even worry about that I have to get through the exams. I can't even apply till then. So I guess we can worry about it later.", the towheaded blond replied not really comfortable about the sitch.

James half smiled, "I suppose you are quite right Ronald. Well good night."

"Yeah like I said I'd better get going.", Ron replied as he turned to leave.

Kim followed him to the door, "Don't stay out too late tonight and make sure you get some sleep Ron, with as much energy and you use in games I almost think you could power Middleton all by yourself…"

"Hey KP that is a great idea, I can hire myself out as a power plant to pay for my college expenses and then….."

"Ronnnn."

"Yeah?"

"I was just kidding, now come here and give your girlfriend a goodnight kiss."

"Sure K…"

Kim cut Ron off as she wrapped him up in a hug and tilted her head so that he had access to her lips.

X

'_Dang that was weird and James Possible didn't even faint when he saw us.',_ Ron mused as he walked along the sidewalk that led to the park. The teen then ducked through a yard and came out the other side and slipped into the waiting black van.

"You guys are good.", Ron smirked, "And getting better all the time."

Master Umestsu informed Ron, "We have had more experience than you have had Stoppable-san. You were easy to follow."

"Yes Sir, I need to get better…. it's just we play a different part of the game every night…."

"Do you not feel that your abilities are much better than they were only a month ago?"

"I know they're better Sir, it's just _I_ never seem to win."

"You never seem to win with _us_ trying to follow you or being in situations where you appear to fail.", the weapons master told him then paused, "Compare yourself with yourself. Be aware that you are also being followed on occasion by _others_….have you _not_ felt them?"

"I am? Maybe they work for Global Justice. From what Doctor Director hinted they are interested in me and my less than adequate abilities. I wonder if they are trying to test me. Should I ask them?"

"No do not trouble yourself Stoppable-san, since you know that they are shadowing you we shall now attempt a game of cat and mouse with them to see just how good they are. They could just be fans of Miss Possible; we do not want to embarrass them."

"So just avoid them Master?"

"I think that is appropriate, think of them as a training tool. Now we must hurry and get more training in. We have ninety minutes of self-defense. Half of it against weapons, tomorrow you have kenjitsu and first aid training."

"I've already taken an EMT course…. a basic one along with my firefighter's training."

"None the less this will be useful practice for you my young friend, we will teach you how to use your environment to aid you in survival after a battle because the very real possibility that you may end up a casualty during a battle and no one may be near to help you in your time of need."

"Yes Sir it will be an honor to lead Betty's best down the rosy path."

"We do not wish them to know everything, if they learn all then they may inadvertently reveal our secrets to the world at large. Most of the people _are_ better off not knowing that there are those who _protect_ them.", the weapons master informed the towheaded teen.

XX

"Shit he disappeared _again_. That damned kid is slipperier than an eel.", Randy Prose hissed to his partner, "Make another circuit around the neighborhood, maybe he'll pop up."

"Right, every night he just disappears. We have to get a fast action camera….I wonder if Hans wants to spring for one?", Tom Bridgestone replied.

"And after a few hours he just reappears and then goes home, there is a secret here and I am sure Hans will want to know what it is, anyway those cameras we got for the mission will do just fine. We don't want to spend more money than we have to….I mean Hans isn't afraid to spend money for good equipment, but we don't want to waste anything and jeopardize our profits in this adventure."

"Hans already ordered the new rifles and ammunition. We should be getting them in soon."

"Another waste of money if you ask me, we haven't always had this fancy equipment. When we started this we tried to keep it very simple now we have these elaborate schemes. A simple heavy duty hunting rifle would have sufficed like an old Mauser, something that always works."

"We just want to do a creditable job….."

"We can do the job with the tools currently at our disposal. Those rifles have been used to hunt big game for years. If you can take down a caribou or a moose then you should be able to kill a couple of teens, they don't have nearly the mass of one of those animals. A lung shot would be certain for them and then we'd be on our way to another job and their next residences will be a hole in the ground."

"But we want to take them from a range that is further than our current equipment can reach….."

"We could lure those two into a kill box. Where they have no place to hide and where we have all the advantages.", Prose lectured his partner after he thought about it for a moment.

"We don't know when the boss is going to order it done…"

"That's just because he's afraid it will ruin his chance at the_ piece_. I swear that he thinks with his thing and his ego more than he thinks with his brain. There are plenty of women who would vie for his _attention_."

XXX

_Senior Island:_

"Papi I am so lonely. I must have the perfect girl, it is as a pop sensation should be.", the highly buff and tanned pampered teen told his Father while pouting after a long morning out in the sun he did to work on his immaculate tan.

"Ah my Son, do you not wish to find your Blue Fox again? I'm sure she would become your perfect mate if we could convince her to give up on her heroic adventures."

"Sigh, I tried again Papi and I think with the rest of your friends targeting Miss Possible and her sidekick it would be better if we just parted ways now before my heart is torn again."

"You are correct my Son and I am proud of you for showing maturity, I will check around for someone to aid you in your search for a suitable young woman then."

"Thank you Father for a pop sensation like myself, I simply must have the most beautiful girl around….a girl with many curves…. and beautiful eyes."

XXX

_Jone's Island:_

"Sir we have secured the new _acquisition_ in the vault. We need to double check security measures as well. Do you wish to supervise?"

"Mister Graves as you know since Miss Possible _robbed_ us the last time we had such a perfect gem, we simply must make sure it is safe…..at least from her. I wish to have it in my possecion for a long time.", the short African-American man with a high pitched voice replied.

"Sir with all due respect Kim Possible and her uh assistant surprised our staff last time during your annual dog show, if they try to recover this one maybe we should set up a surprise for them…."

Sigh "Maybe we should Mister Graves, do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes Sir I have compiled a list that should take care of all foreseeable possibilities. Including a way that will ensure this never gets repeated."

"Very well please have your recommendations ready for our after lunch meeting. Set double guards tonight and make sure the eels do not get fed until daylight."

"Yes Sir."

"Very good, I will see you in the morning good night Mister Graves."

"Goodnight Mister Jones rest assured that security is tight."

The small man, no larger than a normal twelve year old, stuffed his hands into the pockets of his immaculate double breasted suit coat, nodded and turned away towards his quarters, followed by two rather large guards who were both armed with MP5s and his rather large Lithuanian Wolfhounds.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"Yawn….Will has there been any other data on the missing Monaco Diamond?", Director Elizabeth Director inquired from her top agent.

"Not at this time Ma'am although the M. O. used in the theft is well known to us."

"Will this is getting old and I am tired, alright what's your best guess on the whereabouts of the gem?", she asked as she poured him a cup of Joe.

"Malcolm aka Falsetto Jones Ma'am.", Agent Du replied as he accepted the hot cup of coffee."

"I thought he retired."

"Our sources suspected that he _might_ have retired, but unless Jones personally taught this cat burglar I would say it is Jones himself. It's the same M.O."

"Suppose it** is **him, what should we do?"

"Ma'am after the last time we had Miss Possible retrieve a gem from him I would suspect that his security measures have been enhanced, he has the funds and if he is still in the business the motivation to make sure that he isn't placed in the situation where it looks like he's got egg on his face _again_. I suspect who we send in might get their hands dirty."

"Yes I am quite aware; see if we can tap into our resources to make sure that Mister Jones has the gem. Now who would you like to go after it?"

Will Du looked at his boss and then began to smile, the grin got larger and large until it looked like it was going to take over his whole face.

"No Will, they are high school kids…..we have to not give them too much, if someone harms them there will be hell to pay if the media finds out."

"Ma'am they have done it before."

"And if there are enhancements to Jones' facility, they could be in danger…"

"And we are not done testing Mister Sidekick are me Ma'am? This would be the perfect opportunity and Kim's sidekick still owes us, so we could just send in Stoppable."

"If we send in Agents there will be at least two, sending one would be like sending one of them on a suicide mission….we are not that desperate. The media and the United States Government would have our guts for garters." Sigh, "When do you think would be a good time to assign the mission Will?"

"I think we have the resources to get them there and out in one night….if we wait too long the gem might not be recoverable, but the best time would probably be during their Christmas break."

"Then we don't have to give them the mission this week, notify Kim's tech guy in the morning that we need to get them in for some training.", Betty ordered, "We are going to wait for this, Jones will expect us to go after it sooner than later. No we will wait."

"Not now?"

"No let them have some sleep. This one is not an emergency, we need to contact the owners of the gem to see if they want it recovered, if they don't we will put it on the backburner."

"And if they want it back right now?"

"Tell them we think we think we know where it is now and have to make sure and checking our resources takes a little time; don't mention that we are using two seventeen year olds. Anyway we want to be sure since our assets may be going into a dangerous situation and we have to make sure that we have everything in place to support those we are sending. That in itself takes time."

"It is morning over there, so I will send them the message after we get through Ma'am."

"Very well, I would also like to have Kimberly and Ronald here at GJ tomorrow afternoon when they get done with their after school activities. I want to run them through the danger room a couple of times to make sure they are sharp in case we have to use them like we intend. Then we will set up a comprehensive training schedule to make sure they are ready."

"Yes Ma'am I will notify Doctor Load and check on their availability."

XXX

_Sensei's place in Upperton:_

"Three-on-one, Stoppable-san, no weapons…begin.", the old ninja master commanded to Antubi, Ron, Master Umestsu and Hirotaka.

The masked blond teen mused as Antubi rushed him with twirling Sais. He figured the odds against him, knowing that if he got between them he would be 'dead meat'._ 'Not good, each of them is a better fighter except for Shego and Kim let alone me and it seems like they don't listen to Sensei much either.'_

This time the masked blond was able to block the spinning tines as he performed a shoulder toss of the young ninja. Immediately after Sensei's aide slammed into the floor Ron released his sometimes sidekick and concentrated on the next foe who was circling in from behind. Unseen one of the Sais tore a gash into Antubi's side.

Hirotaka smiled from behind his mask as he slipped up on the towheaded blond from behind. The highly trained ninja who had handled Brick Flagg so easily a couple of years before attempted to 'cheap shot' Ron. Ron for his part took the roundhouse kick to the ribs and trapped the offending foot there and spun around. This forced Hiro onto his stomach.

A simple side kick to his head stunned Yori's fiancée causing the female Shinobi, standing alongside Sensei, to wince knowing that she was going to have some first aid to perform on her man soon so that he would be able to be included in the late night activities that she had planned.

Master Umestsu smiled as he saw two highly skilled alumni of Yamanouchi succumb to the American teen. Without a sound he advanced knowing that his student had only a moment to make the correct decision on how he was going to attack.

Ron squinted and nodded knowing that one of the two was going to walk out of the dojo. He nodded again and made a fist with his right hand as he covered it with his left. The weapons master followed suit. Neither moved for another moment…..until both attacked at the same instant.

Yori's breath hissed as both her uncle and her friend struck at each other.

X

_(Master?)_

_._

_(Master are you able to move?) _

_._

_(Sensei he is hurt.)_

A moment later the white haired ninja master rose and walked over. "Wake up Umestsu, I have hit you harder."

Groan_, (What did Stoppable-san do?)_

Snort, "When you rushed, he simply fell down, tripped you up and trapped your legs between his and rolled to put you on the floor face first and then he back fisted you to the back of your head.", Sensei explained, "It was very unexpected on his part. Of course Antubi's blood on the floor of the dojo may have aided him."

Master Umestsu sat up and rubbed his head, "Stoppable-san you need to teach me that one, I don't think I know it."

"Uh sure Sir, but I sorta slipped and I uh just reacted.", Ron explained.

"Never mind how you accomplished the feat of taking down three of Yamanouchi's best alumni in hand-to-hand combat Stoppable-san, the fact is that you were able to make use of your surroundings and conquer your adversaries. If you think about it that is quite an accomplishment. That is a much needed trait for someone who spends much of his time taking care of another person."

Ron half smiled as he began to blush, "Sir I have to admit I now have two loves in my life now, one who hopefully will take my name and another one who was given my name. My aim is to make them both proud to be associated with my worthless self."

Sensei smiled, "And thank you for taking the young one into your heart, I foresee that she will be a great ally when the time comes."

"Maybe she will be Sir, but she is family first. I have only known her a short time, but I think she will be one of my greatest friends."

"Stoppable-san my friend, it is late and you have school in the morning. It is best that you go home and get some rest. Make sure you meditate for a short time first it will allow you to rest much better. The van will be ready in five minutes."

X

Master Umestsu smiled and Ron got out of the van, "We will notify you of changes to the training schedule, you must make us aware of anything that comes up." He paused for a moment and handed Ron a package. "This is for Hanna."

"What is it Master?"

"It is her favorite cuddle toy, we misplaced it and I'm sure she would like to have it back."

Ron took the offered toy, "I'll get it to her without Mom or Dad knowing. I will talk to you later."

A few minutes later Ron was walking towards his home, it was late but he told everyone he was going for a long walk. He noted the lights were off as he approached his home, being as quiet as a ninja he unlocked and entered his house. Without turning on the lights he made his way to the basement door and the entryway to his kingdom.

XXX

Not far away one person noticed the comings of the towheaded teen through night vision goggles. "He's finally home Wade."

"I could have told you that Kim. Ron took a long walk tonight."

"Yeah he said he was going to, he was carrying a package when he got home. Do you know what it is?"

"Not a clue Kim, do you want to call him?"

Sigh, "No…I just worry about Ron that's all. He's not seeing Rockwaller is he?"

"Rockwaller….like in Bonnie?"

"Yeah after she got to kiss Ron I just hope that she doesn't want more."

"He didn't meet her Kim, so I would have to say no. Now Ron was talking to himself and singing to himself too, but that's about it."

"What was he saying?"

Wade decided to lie and then tell Ron what was going on. "He kept asking himself why you were dating him, and of course he was going over in his mind where to make reservations for your Homecoming Dinner. Since there are ten of you in the party he decided to get a limo and decided where to go to eat."

"Where was he planning Wade?"

"Uh Kim I think it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Wade."

Sigh, "Pace's Italian Restaurant, he knows at least you, Josh and Tara like it. I sort of expected him to call them up tonight and, but I think he wants to make sure with Monique, Felix and Zita like the idea too."

"If Ron can do that it would be great and a nice start to the evening.", Kim told her tech guru.

"I know, now do you want anything else Kim?"

Sigh, "No and thanks Wade. I know that I impose on you a lot…but I really do love my guy. It's just sometimes his habits are a little unsettling."

"He didn't start with the evening walks until he returned from Japan, Kim.", Wade reminded her, "He didn't have much to do, he was a little lonely."

"I know, he said it was something that they did over there. Anyway I'm turning in goodnight Wade."

"Goodnight Kim."

The red headed teen disconnected her Kimmunicator and set it in its charging cradle then removed her robe and climbed into her bed.

XXX

"Beep beep beep."

"Ron here."

"It's Wade Ron, Kim was watching again. What was in the package 'cause Kim will want to know."

Ron explained, "Oh that, it's a toy that Hanna likes and they found it and gave it to me tonight." Then he paused.

"I'll make sure that Kim sees it and I'll mention that I found a store that was still open and I picked it up for her because I thought she might like it."

"Good idea Ron, remember keep the lies simple. They're easier to explain."

"Yeah simple, I gotta shower and get some sleep."

"Yeah you do, I'll wake you at four thirty."

"Thanks Wade, if you ever want a recommendation to someone as an interrogator, you got mine."

Ten minutes later Ron Stoppable was fast asleep in his mostly comfortable bed.

XXX

The teen stood at the corner and waited like he had been ordered. The nice shiny convertible pulled over and the girl said, "Get in froob, we have about four hours that's two hours more than you deserve."

The teen opened the passenger door and got in as ordered clearly nervous about something.

He stared at her as he said, "You know I really don't want to do this…well this I do, but not the other thing. I'll try to make it enjoyable."

"You'll enjoy it alright; I don't care if I do. I agreed to the _price_ and I always keep _my_ end of the deal, you just make sure you deliver when it's time.", the tanned brunette warned him as she raised her skirt a lot higher on her leg than it was allowed in school, "It's not that I want to do this, but a deal is a deal. Just don't cross me, because if you don't come through after tonight you will wish you were dead."

"I promise that you'll get the prize that you want Rockwaller. Anyway from what I've heard I'm just one of a long list of guys….."

"That's none of your business Reiger, let's go the night's not getting any earlier and we both have to be at school in the morning."

XXX

The tall wide shouldered man stared at the three hoodlums in front of him. "Stan I don't think these _gentlemen_ understand what I want. Do you want to enlighten them?"

An ever wider man with a low brow grinned, "Yes Sir Mister R, it would be my pleasure." Stan raised the lead pipe again as four other men stood around with pistols

"Ah Sir, we'll do whatever you want us to do…..I mean we're in your debt anyway for our bail."

"You were idiots too; only morons try to get in a kickboxing contest with Kim Possible."

"We didn't know who she was Sir, ….s…..she just looked like any young woman out on a date with her goofy boyfriend."

Terry Hammers frowned not really wanting to have any more to do with the teen couple since he and his two buddies basically got their tails stomped in the mugging slash rape attempt early in the summer, "Do you want us to muss them up again?"

"You didn't before, yes you caused a little damage…but who ended up in jail and who is going before the judge by next summer…..no leave those two alone unless you are feeling real lucky. I have a much better target for you affections however."

"What do you want us to do?"

The tall wide shouldered man half smiled and picked up a packet and handed it to the leader of the small group. Hammers opened the envelope, "A couple of kids? Uh Sir we're awaiting trial for attacking a couple of teens. If we get caught we might end up in jail for the rest of our lives."

"Mister Hammers if you do your assignment in an efficient manner I will see that you and your friends are able to get out of town and are resettled far away from here. With any luck the authorities will never come across you again if you don't try this kinds of activities in the future.", the mysterious Mister R informed Terry.

"Yes Sir.", Terry looked at his comrades for confirmation, "What exactly do you want us to do?"

"I want the boy roughed up and I want the girl molested enough to get her attention and scare her. I don't want you to take this too far however."

"And if we go further than what you want.", Hammers grinned, liking what he saw in front of him.

The large man laughed knowing the kind of men he was dealing with, "I think I understand you Mister Hammers and what you feel you need out of life, now I want you to understand me…if you go too far then you will meet Stanley and his associates for the last time. I hope you don't make the wrong decision, it could affect your futures."

Terry Hammers may not have been a brilliant scientist, but he made his way in the world of hard knocks. In his twenty-five years on the Earth he had only been arrested three times and only served time once….for a year. Considering his chosen career choice it was quite an accomplishment. If he had been caught he would have had three strikes against him and with the current situation might have been looking at life. So he answered the only way he could. "Yes Sir, I and my friends understand what you are saying."

"Good I knew we could do business together. Now you study the information in the packet and I will contact you again soon.", Mister R laughed even more heartily than ever.

"Uh Sir, we need transportation and a place to stay and some funds if we are supposed to go unnoticed.", Zeke Harrison spoke up.

"Stanley has the keys for the car in his possession and in the car there are instructions and a cash card and keys to a dwelling that one of my associates keeps up for me. You are to make use of everything that you need in the packet and car; I don't think you will need anything more than that."

"Uh Sir, after we get done….uh how are we going to make a living?"

"If the assignment is completed to my satisfaction there will be monetary compensation to help you get stated in your new lives.", Mister R informed them, "BUT the assignment must be completed in a manner which I will be happy with. I have given you enough of my time for this evening, my associate, Stanley, will give you a pre-paid cell phone through which you may ask questions or otherwise communicate with me. Now if that is all I must be going. Good night." With that Mister R turned and left.

After he left Stanley pulled out a set of keys then set them on the table, "These are the keys for the green Impala outside. Mister R is a nice man, don't make me regret advising him to bail you out…cause if I have to come looking for you…" The super large man left the threat hanging as he then the rest of the hard men turned to leave.

Zeke almost wet himself, "Shit we are in deeper than we should be."

Terry frowned, "Yeah." He picked up the keys. "Doesn't look like much of a choice. We should have pulled those kids back to the van where we could have played with them. Now we have to play for some weird guys."

"Come on there's no way out of this now. Let's see what's in the packet, maybe it won't be as bad as it looks.", Truck advised his friends.

Terry grunted, "No it's going to be worse."

They followed their escorts out of the warehouse, "Here's the car we promised everything else you need to stay low is inside the glove compartment…don't even think about screwing this up. Mister R is being a nice guy helping you out like he is. I don't want to have another talk with you do I?", Stan grinned evilly.

"Uh no, we're good. Uh thanks man.", Truck replied.

XX

Jacob Rockwaller drove to a late night tavern that he had a partnership in. As he walked in he said, "Hey Norman, let me have the usual."

"Trouble Sir?"

"Not really, just sending a message."

XXX

_The Possible home, Kim's room:_

'_What in the world is that?', _the red head mused in her sleep.

The humongous green woman picked Shego up and slammed her into a control panel.

Drakken was behind her rubbing his hands and chuckling.

The scene changed and in front of her were some she knew, others that she didn't…..one was a monkey in a Kung Fu outfit. The man who she had traveled to Japan to save stopped in his place as a golden ray shot out from the monkey's hands. Sensei was no longer moving.

Ron was there with Hanna and he set her behind a rock and charged the score of monkey ninjas who seemed to be attacking him at the behest of Monkey Fist. Ron made short work of the ninja monkeys, putting all of them on the ground. Then the enhanced monkey slash human joined in on the fight_. 'Ron back off he'll hurt you.'_

But he didn't, actually he showed more ability than she knew he had. _'Where did he learn to fight like that?'_

The deadly sparring match suddenly ended when the golden ray shot out from the monkey again. Ron fell over like a statue_. 'Ronnnnnnnnn!'_

"_Who is that? Oh it's Yori…what's going on?"_

"_Kim-san…..Yono the destroyer of worlds has come to claim vengeance on the world! If no one can defeat him it will be the end of times."_

"_Monkey Fist is laughing at Ron and what he is going after Hanna…I gotta save her!"_

"_Wait this is not your fight….the scrolls…."_

The monkey enhanced villain tried to pick up Hanna who knocked his deformed hands away from her with what sounded like 'page' coming from her mouth.

The toddler sprang away from a member of Kim's villain list looking more nimble than anyone she had ever seen.

'_What is going on here, is this some fantasy movie?'_

The former English Lord kept trying to subdue the child. Finally the monkey in the Kung Fu suit shouted, "I will take her servant."

And he began shooting golden rays from his hands.

Hanna just avoided the rays of destruction. And finally the monkey gave up. Monkey Fist suddenly was petrified with fear in his eyes as he was turned into a stone statue. At the same moment Sensei and Ron became moving beings again.

XX

The scene switched again. She was surrounded by a glow and she began to rise into the sky. Ron has holding on to her legs.

She was taken aboard a space ship where two of the large beings she had seen earlier stared at her. After they put restraints on her she was put with Drakken.

'_Is that me?',_ Kim asked herself seeing the red haired form wearing a tattered dress and almost unconscious on the ground. _'There's Ron and those two monsters now and he's fighting them….__**how**__ can he fight them?'_

In amazement she watched the brutal fight and her boyfriend beat the two creatures.

Again the scene changed.

'_Ron what happened….why are you tied to a chair?'_

Kim was watching what she thought was her best friend slash boyfriend, but there was blood everywhere his body was leaning to the right. His left hand was secured to the table in front of him with what looked like cuff links…..and the little finger was missing! His favorite bowling shirt was covered in blood. She looked harder; the left side of his face was swollen and his right eye just seemed to stare at her…..blood covered his face and there seemed to be two holes in his shirt and even more blood on it creating a hideous scene. _'Oh God he's dead!'_

The twitching of the eyes gave it away and the teen began to tremble…

'_Ron?'_

'_**RON?'**_

Suddenly Kim Possible screamed as she sat up now completely awake**, "ROOOOOOONNNNNNNN!"**

The red haired heroine threw off her covers and found two shoes (non-matching btw) and picked up her robe from her bed. In a flash she headed downstairs taking the steps three at a time.

"**ROOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN**!", she yelled again as she streaked past her Mother.

"Kimmie?"

"Gotta check Ron Mom.", the younger red head informed her Mom from over her shoulder.

A confused Anne Possible walked to the door that her daughter sprinted out of and she watched the teen race away, "What got into her?" Anne did the best thing possible and picked up the phone and quickly punched in a well-remembered number.

XXX

_The Stoppable residence:_

"Sure Anne, I'll head downstairs.", Dean Stoppable told the person on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks Dean, Kimmie should be there any time now."

Just then he heard a loud rapping on the front door, "Anne I think your l'il girl is here. Let me call you back."

"Thanks Dean."

XX

The tubby man came down the stairs and opened the door. "Kimberly what brin…"

The puffy eyed and obviously distraught red head croaked, "Ron?"

"In his room, you know the….", Dean pointed towards the basement door.

"Thanks Mister S.", Kim replied as she turned and ran to it.

The world famous cheerleader slash heroine dashed down the stairs hardly making any sound and nearly tore the door from her boyfriend's room off its hinges.

XX

'_What's going on….who's making all that noise?',_ the blond teen's brain began to come back online as one eye partially opened. He was actually moving faster than usual in waking up from a dead sleep, not realizing what was going to happen to him next.

"Rooonnnn.", Kim gasped seeing his form and not even taking the time to turn on the light.

The red headed teen launched herself at the blond male knocking the now sitting male Stoppable onto his back.

"KP?", a confused Middleton Mad Dog asked.

Grabbing on to his t-shirt Kim pulled it up, "You're not shot? Gawwwwd I was so scared."

"Huh…uh no….I uh don't think so, KP what's wrong?", he muttered softly as she crushed him in a hug and began to cry into his shirt as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Not hearing anything Ron did what all supportive boyfriends should do…..he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave Kim a warm hug. "It's alright KP, it's gonna be fine."

Finally she gasped, "I saw you in a dream, you had bullet holes in you Ron…..there was a lot of blood….I….I thought you were dead." Kim's embrace tightened and Ron glance to his door and saw his Father standing there, "Your face was all swollen and it looked like somebody cut off one of your fingers.

He raised his voice just a little, "I'm fine KP, no bullets….no kind of holes in this ole bod of mine 'cept what the Lord intended. Anyway the bad guys wouldn't waste their time on this sidekick anyway." Ron also wiggled his fingers in front of his girlfriend's face so that she could see for herself.

"Partner, you're my partner.", Kim countered then she ordered, "Hold me."

"As my lovely lady commands.", Ron breathed in to her ear.

After a few minutes Ron kissed the top of Kim's head causing her to snuggle into his chest even more.

"You gotta get some sleep honey."

"Wanna be here….with you."

"Sure. Don't worry.", Ron looked up and saw his Dad and then nodded.

XX

Dean looked at the sight in front of him; with a sigh he turned on the cordless phone and dialed the Possible home. "Hey Anne.", he said.

"What happened?"

"From what I can make out a bad dream, Kim thought that Ronald had been shot or something."

"I take it that he hasn't?"

"Not to my knowledge, just a second…..OK Ron lifted up the covers and removed Kim's robe and shoes. She's lying down on his bed right now with his sheets and blanket over her. Now he climbed in and is lying on top of the covers behind her and has pulled a comforter over them. I uh think that Kim plans on staying the night."

"Dean, leave the light on in the basement and keep the door open. That should discourage any hanky-panky."

"Yeah I was going to put her in the guest room Anne."

"No if she's comfortable there let them be. I'll tell James that Kimmie stayed the night at your house."

"I hope he doesn't go ballistic Anne, anyway Ron is cuddled in behind her. There isn't much that they can do with the blanket between them. Goodnight Anne."

"Good night Dean."

XX

Ron slipped his arm under his girlfriend's neck so she could use the appendage like a pillow. A now very happy Kim Possible took that arm and hand and pulled it around her as she turned her head so that she could kiss him.

"Goodnight KP."

"Goodnight lover boy, thanks for saving me."

"Just another day in the life of the famous sidekick."

"Rooooonnnnn!"

"Sorry KP.", Ron whispered as he kissed her ear.

"So not the sidekick, now keep me warm."

XXX

_The Possible house:_

A sleepy eyed James Possible sat up in bed as Anne returned, "Yawn, what is happening?"

"Kimmie had a nightmare about Ronald and she went over there to check on him.", Anne explained.

"Do you want me to go get her?"

"No James she is staying at the Stoppable's tonight."

"With Ronald?"

Anne waited for a moment, Sigh "Yes….in the same bed…I Oked it."

"Annie are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No but even if they're lovers I don't think they are going to do it."

"No they are too young yet, sigh, I'll let them be if you agree to talk to them tomorrow."

"You don't want to Jimmie?"

"Ah no, but I don't want this to become something that they look forward to….in my opinion they are still too young.", James almost squeaked out.

"They're not making love."

"I know, but I'm still her Daddy…..she might be mad at me, but I still have the right to protect her."

"I'll talk to them tomorrow then."

"Are they coming to our next session?"

"Yes, but it will be the last one unless there are problems."

"Good I don't want them to think there is something wrong with us, it would affect them too."

"Yes it would, now go back to sleep James."

XXXXX

Stuff going on; The Fannies are. Everyone give a hand to Slipgate and Whitem doing something like the Fannies takes a lot of effort. Thanks guys. Oh Levi is still got his going on, if you haven't had a chance give it one. There are some tales I haven't had the time to read yet, I can only type so fast and this is pretty much my first priority. That reminds me Rippy is posting again too. What I can say is if you see a story you like give the author some feedback. Oh CB said that another Kim and Roman and maybe a 'Storm Chaser' are due for posting too.

Now for the fun part; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, James Possible, Rufus, the Tweebs and all the other canon characters of the show Kim Possible belong to Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation and not me nor my beta's. I mean we don't even make anything off this little hobby of ours, all it does is keep you guys on your toes.

We'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	63. Chapter 63

Mannnnn look at this chapter 63 already. But I think I still have most of those who I started with and believe it or not things are going to start moving a little faster…..well that is unless I have other plot diversions show up once in a while. Just so you know there was a scene in chapter 62 (Kimmie running to Ron's house in the middle of the night) which was the original idea, how many of you got it? So all the rest was developed from that. And some people think that to start you have to have a full idea! LOL

Again I want to thank all readers, alerters, favers and reviewers, speaking of which I get to answer some of those comments and questions so here goes; Uberscribbler, 'TH' and 'SC' go hand in hand? In the Hunter Kim and Ron are together, you can't really say that in Storm Chaser. Now as to hits several of them have taken place. The original attack on Kim and Ron happened in the first part of the summer during an attempted mugging. Then those male cheerleaders wanting a piece of the action. As for going after Ron in football it was Barkin because he felt Ron was a 'bad' influence on his team. I mean I can give you the info as to what happens at the end of book 1, but then you wouldn't have to worry about all the twists and turns I have in this little ditty. As for book 2….. CB73, mannnnn oh all right you can write what happens to Mister R, but there is a lot of different stuff going down. Remember what I said about the light at the end of the tunnel?

Angelus-alvus, gee thanks….I wonder what you are going to say after the end of book 2? I'll bet I get all kinds of accolades. Jimmy1201, Yeah it's a good thing. I told everyone that James is trying to reform. I can't tell you who is targeted, but it is meant to send a message. Oh Kimmie is linked to Ron remember? Levi-2000a1, maybe not shoes…..clod hoppers yes but it will take a while. And mascot for basketball season…I think Rockwaller and Barkin have a plan and there is something else in the works too.

Greenjolt, hummmm if you remember Kim and Ron share a link. As for the dreams and the outcomes of those dreams Kim and Ron are playing with the big boys now. Are they different outcomes? Who originated them? I mean I can give out the answers but then you will be bored. Anyway I think that I have already given that information out over the course of the story so far. So is Kimmie more paranoid than Ron? All I can say is that he's always on her mind and she worries about him. She doesn't know he has some _baddddd_ ninja moves, all that she recognizes is that for some reason Ronnie boy is pretty good at football.

Now I want to say thanks to Cajunbear73 for all his work over the years. I've tried to pay him back a little, I hope he's happy.

OK I spent long enough on this so let's get going!

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 63

_Middleton high school:_

The current starting quarterback for the Mad Dogs looked hard at his blond running back as they walked towards their lockers after the mandatory early morning skull sessions, "Let me get this straight, your girlfriend, after you scored five TDs for her Friday night had a nightmare on Sunday night and she came over to your house and slept with you in your bed?...because she had a _nightmare_?"

"Ssssshhhh Dave.", Ron hissed, "We didn't do anything other than kiss a couple of times and then snuggle. Then we went to sleep…..I was on top of the covers, she was under them. Nothing happened; anyway we've slept together before on missions flying to or from missions."

"You've _slept_ with the hottest girl in town…damn what did your parents say? For that matter, what did Kim's _parents_ say? You told me her old man was real protective of Kim's virtue."

"He still is Dave, I'm not sure but I saw Dad on the phone out in the doorway when all this was going on so I'm pretty sure that her 'rents have a good idea where she stayed last night. Anyway after practice I'm trying out a new dish over at their house, so I suppose Doctor Possible the Mister will invite me to the Space Center to show me his new space capsules. It should only take about two hours and I'll be weightless.", Ron nervously laughed, "I wonder if Mister slash Coach Barkin is gonna end up missing his goofy running back this Friday? I can feel that eight 'g' launch right now….."

"I think Barkin has plans for you and I think you might want to get a bunch of ice ready so that you can heal next week."

"I wondered about that, what exactly_ is_ 'Ironman football'?", Ron air quoted with his fingers, "When Barkin announced it while mentioning my name with it Tank fell out of his chair laughing and began calling me new meat. And then Mark went in to the coach's office and came out with a measuring tape…..he checked my height and the width of my shoulders…what's with all that?"

"He was measuring you for your coffin, his Uncle is a mortician."

"Huh, what are you talking about? Wade already promised to get me a walnut one….it will go with my eyes."

Dave ignored the last part but said, "You know you play offense right?"

"Yeah Dave, I play running back, you know that….I'm one of your favorite targets, Tank's too for that matter. The defense likes to beat me up."

"Yeah rrrrrright. And guys like Tank play defense right?"

"Yeah but that doesn't answer my question….."

"Well guys who play offense _and_ defense play what is called Ironman football."

"How can you do that Dave? Playing one or the other is bad enough."

"That's what they played years ago, those guys were pretty tough."

"Dave they weren't tough they were nuts! I'm telling ya I can use a rubdown between series. If I had to do that Ironman stuff, I'd be goo before halftime."

Dave Alberts decided to not comment since he had seen Ron go off the deep end more than once so he kept on track trying to tell Ron what his guesses were, "Well once in while teams have to use guys in that way since their school's enrollment is small."

Ron frowned, "We play high caliber football Dave or at least that's what everyone has been telling me, we have more than enough guys to not have to do that."

"For some reason they may think that they need you to help out on the defensive side this game besides playing your normal slot. Look take it easy in class today and we'll see if they change their minds when we go out to practice.", Dave advised, "Anyway you're special."

Ron rolled his eyes at the _special_ comment and said, "Yeah sure, then after said practice I'm gonna see if I can get some cuddle time…..I think I'm going to need it. Anyway I don't see where guys who spike opposing players need much help except for filling out accident forms. I still can't believe what Enders did to that quarterback last Friday. The guy actually bounced!"

"Me too and I'm glad we're on Marks's team, too. Anyway we'll have to wait and see what's going and in the meantime we'll go and see if your sweetie can give you discreet smooch, it'll make you feel better. Anyway there she is."

"Kissing KP always gets me feeling better Dave, see ya later."

XX

Ron checked over both shoulders. He glanced at the mountain sized offensive lineman who was running interference and nodded. Ron slipped up behind Kim, "Morning beautiful.", Ron kissed her on the neck.

Hmmmmmm, "Morning Ronnie, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Not bad, what did you Dad say about last night?"

"I told him I had a bad dream, he asked where I stayed….exactly. I can't lie…not after that Halloween."

"Annnndddd."

"He knows about us sleeping together last night and why. He wants to talk to you after dinner."

"Do I need my insurance card KP?"

"I uh..uh don't know. He didn't say anything more, but he and Mom were talking as I left for school."

"I guess it'll be just my luck, tried and convicted without tasting the sweetness of accomplishment. So close yet sooooo far…..", Ron moaned.

"It won't be that bad, but if you _really_ want to….."

"I'm going to die a virgin…", Ron kept going.

"I won't let that happen. I promise."

"Yeah he'll turn me over to my old tormentors…..or maybe some of your enemies KP. They turn me into the stuff that gets on the bottom of your shoes, then he shovels it on to his spaceship and the next thing you know the sidekick is on a one way trip out of the solar system….", Ron frowned then quipped, "Ya know it could end up turning out pretty good for you."

"Don't talk like that.", Kim glanced around and kissed Ron back, then she reached into her locker and hissed in his ear after she removed the notebook, "Don't ever talk like that…..ever again."

After she slammed her door she walked over to Ron's locker with him, "I promise I won't, it's just I found out today that they want me to play some defense in Friday's game. Coach Barkin announced it this morning…..I thought I was doing pretty well."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'll find out after school….they uh …..didn't give me a reason."

"Ron don't worry about it, we have a good defense there must be something you can help them with."

"I don't know KP.", Ron said as he shrugged his shoulders. He then opened his locker, he picked out books and notebooks for his first three classes then slammed the door closed.

Kim slipped her arm through Ron's and they kept the 'proper' distance between them as they walked to Home Room.

X

At the end of the day Kim and Ron met again at their lockers. "Are you ready to see what they want to do Ron?"

"Not really, but it's got to be a lot better than what your Dad is gonna do to me later. Maybe he'll feel sorry for me if they haul me off the field in a meat wagon.", the nervous blond replied.

"Don't you dare getting hurt on purpose Ron; we'll take care of it. Dad won't hurt you. I promise."

"OK KP, I'll see ya later…..maybe your Dad will at least let me have a blindfold….."

"Ron….relax.", Kim told him with an edge to her voice. Immediately she was sorry, Kim quickly looked around and kissed her BF lightly on the lips since no one seemed to be looking at them at the moment.

"KP….uh that was nice."

"And you won't get any more if you keep freaking out.", Kim warned, "Now I promise Daddy won't do anything. You just go to practice and find out why they want you to play some defense this week. Now walk me to the girls' locker room so that I can get ready for practice."

"Gottcha KP.", Ron offered his arm, which Kim warmly accepted.

X

_Middleton High School football practice fields:_

Coach Barkin lowered his voice to a mild roar, "Now Stoppable your target is the quarterback, but since this is practice and we don't want to hurt one of our own, he's wearing a red shirt…."

"Yes Sir, Dave is off limits, I understand."

"Good but if the quarterback is wearing a different color game jersey than you he is fair game as long as you don't go for the head or the knees and you hit him before the whistle on pass plays or before he throws the ball. Now we're going to run some pass plays, you are going to play the Monster Back…."

"Sir why don't we call it the Mad Dog,", Tank Woodson suggested, "the position I mean."

"The Mad Dog? Hummm I like it. But remember Stoppable you only worry about one player…..the opposing QB, I want you to make his life miserable and if things work out in practice this week we're gonna have a heck of a surprise for South Donaldson on Friday. I want him more worried about you than his game plan."

Ron stared at the tough linebacker. Tank instructed him, "When the ball is snapped you go after the QB no matter where he is at….even if he goes to the can. This offense we are facing from South Donaldson uses a no huddle and we have to find a way to slow them down. If their quarterback is getting up off his keister it ought to slow them down some."

"Yeah OK, I'll do the best I can…"

"Just use your speed Ron….you'll do fine. Listen we're recording this so we can watch it in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah.", Ron replied as he watched Dave Alberts and crew from a different angle than he was used to.

Ron moved out to the right side of the defense as the offensive line trotted up to the line of scrimmage.

Once the line was in place Dave barked out, "Treeee eightly-nine, treeee eighty-nine. Set…"

Ron was on the right side of the defensive line about four yards outside the tight end. Dave Alberts was under center and took the snap. As soon as he saw movement Kim Possible's sidekick charged as fast as he could to get his hands on his quarterback friend…

XX

_Cheer practice:_

The blasting music and the gyrating young women made for an almost hypnotic event as they moved as one until one girl stopped.

"OK hold it.", Kim yelled through the music causing the other girls to stop as well, "What's wrong Bonnie?"

"Sorry I was just off a bit; let me get a drink of water."

Liz Sours frowned, "That's the third time today, Rockwaller looks out of it."

"We've all had our bad days Liz, let's just get through this and then go home.", Tara offered.

Kim told everyone, "Take five."

XX

The tough linebacker laughed as he, Dave Alberts and Ron Stoppable walked back to the locker room, "Now that was a good one Stoppable, I don't think I ever saw a football stuck in a face mask before."

"Leave him alone Tank, I was trying to teach him a lesson.", Dave chuckled lightly, "He got his hands on me seven times….._nobody's_ ever done that before."

"We gotta put that one on the web. You're gonna be a star all over again Ron."

Dave snorted, "Ignore him Ron, he gets like this a few weeks before Homecoming….I think he gets horny or something."

Ron frowned, "I wouldn't know anything about that Dave, but playing QB killer is way different than being a running back."

"Yeah 'cause after nailing the quarterback about two times in a row kinda makes you a marked man."

"You're telling me, I thought Curt was gonna tear my head off. All I did was touch ya Dave and I found out why everyone is afraid of him."

"Heat of battle Ron, he gets in the zone….anyway you should know that."

"Yeah I guess I should, the next time I'll try to remind him that I'm not out to hurt you and that I'm just trying to get my timing down. Anyway he was a lot nicer when I was on your side of the ball Dave."

After they got in the locker room Dave motioned for Tank to come over. "OK Stoppable, nobody's around and it's time for show and tell."

"Huh?"

"The ink job man, Tank here has a couple of tattoos. I figure you guys can compare notes.", Dave informed the two.

Ron frowned, "Only KP, her Mom and Yamanouchi knows….."

Dave added, "And your good buddy the QB, Ron…..you know the guy you tried to stuff down in a hole today…..."

"Damn."

"You got ink Stoppable?", Tank Woodson asked as Ron cringed.

"Not so loud Woodson, man you got a big mouth….my Mom doesn't even know. If she did she might try to remove it with a potato peeler.", Ron moaned lowly.

"Where is it?", the tough linebacker inquired, "Anyway why wouldn't you want to tell your Mom?"

Ron stared at his quarterback friend, "Well she's ah…..damn I hate you Dave."

Ron knew now that he had to show the artwork, "OK but it goes no further…"

"Till the end of the season you mean. Everybody's gonna know eventually."

"I hate both of you….."

"If you don't show it right now Kim Possible's gossipy girlfriend is gonna know, cause I'll call Brick up and tell him.", Woodson warned, "And I will have your shirt ripped off in the hallway before lunch."

Still staring at the two, a grumbling Ron Stoppable removed his helmet, shoulder pads and jersey and placed them on a hook in his locker to dry, he quickly removed his cleats and placed them to dry as well. He then turned his back and peeled off his tee shirt. "See it's not all that much."

Tank whistled, "Nice work, OK who is in it?"

Ron sighed, "I'm the masked ninja with the sword, Kim is there and an Asian girl…..and no I don't know who the girl is either…KP asked me the same thing when she first saw it."

The tough linebacker chuckled, "I'll keep it quiet Stoppable, but I'd show that thing off 'cause about half the girls in school will drop their drawers just to get a look at it. So how did you end up with it?"

"Don't need to hear that Tank, KP would kill me if I strayed, anyway I was drunk and it's a little frowned upon….the art and poetry students get them.", Ron now looked at his friends, "Listen, I'm a Jew and we're not really supposed to have something like this on us. I guess it has something to do with being tattooed during World War Two."

"Huh?"

"Some of my relatives were in the camps."

Tank didn't know any of this, "What camps?" Then it dawned on him, "Uh, what happened to them?"

"You don't wanna know Tank, you know the funny thing is I should hate Germans…..but I don't. Maybe I'm a little more removed from the events than Mom and Dad."

Woodson whistled, "You were drunk….in Japan…..OK what were you drinking?"

"Sake….that's rice wine.", Ron explained.

"Well maybe sometime you can have a beer with me…"

"Not in the states, at seventeen you can drink in Japan…..uh don't tell anybody about me drinking too. Barkin would probably toss me into detention again."

Dave laughed lowly, "That was in Japan…."

"During a student exchange? I was still on the clock, at least in his book."

"Yeah I guess I can see that, come on let's get showered and outta here."

X

Ron snorted, "I have to make dinner and then get ready to be launched into space. See ya later."

"Girls sleep with guys all the time Ron…"

"Not Kim Possible, something tells me this is gonna hurt. Even if it was platonic I have a feeling that I crossed the line here and Daddy Possible is going to make me pay with a heavy dose of micro gravity."

Dave slapped Ron on the back, "Come on get your butt home Ron."

Five minutes later the three young men exited the locker room. The blond goof waved to them as he walked towards the gym and his girlfriend to walk her home, and to pick up his mole rat for an evening of fun and games at the Possible's.

X

"Mom I'm home.", Ron called out as he entered his home.

"Just a minute dear, I'm heating a bottle for Hanna."

Ron walked into the kitchen and picked up his Sister. "Hi ya munchkin, have you been keeping Mom and Rufus on their toes?", he asked with a laugh and a funny face.

He got those cute baby noises that all kids that age seemed to generate. When her infamous hand reached out and grabbed his upper lip again. Ron winced under the iron grip and muttered, "Where did you learn to do that Hanna?"

After a moment the child released Ron's captive lip and latched on to his ear.

"Hey, hey, hey, not the pride and joys Sis.", Ron, with only one hand, tried to cover and protect the same ears that Kim Possible enjoyed playing with when they were necking, "You're going to distort them or something and then I'd look like a lopsided ear freak."

This one sided freak-out seemed to amuse the Japanese baby, but finally Barb said, "I have the bottle ready Ronald, do you want to feed her?"

"Sure Mom.", Ron replied as he picked up a towel, put it over his shoulder and took the offered bottle.

"I'll be downstairs putting clothes in the dryer Ronald, if you have any trouble call me."

"Mom…..I think I can handle this, uh can you call Kim's house and let her know I'll be a few minutes late?"

XX

It took over thirty minutes to feed Hanna, but that was mostly because she was more interested in Ron's face than the bottle. Still ruffled up from the tot abuse, Ron made his way to Kim's house with his pink mole rat buddy safely tucked inside his thigh pants pocket. Once he got to their front door he pushed the doorbell.

Anne was home early from the hospital and greeted her third son, "Ronald you don't have to ring the doorbell…."

The blond teen nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah that might have been the case when KP and I were best buds, but now since we're….uh."

"Do you want to go up to her room?"

"Uh I'm sure she has some studying to do and she knows I'm working on a new dish that I made the sauce for last week and put in the freezer and uh….."

"Was it good last night?"

"Huh." Ron inquired not quite understanding and being a little slow on the uptake.

"With Kimmie in your bed last night."

"Uh Ma'am, she had a bad dream….if I was to take advantage of her like that.", Ron stopped for a moment, "I wouldn't be any better than the villains we face…..I want to be more for her than that, remember I promised to have her back. I want her to want me for me; I don't want to force anything on her."

Anne lowered her voice, "I know Ronald, and I think James is coming around too. Try to be patient with him. I'll go get that container of tomato sauce that you made up earlier."

"Yes Ma'am."

Two minutes later Anne returned, "So what do you plan to make tonight, it looks like some sort of pasta dish."

"Did you pick up the ingredients that I asked for?"

"Yes Ronald, so what is this going to be?"

"I uh don't have a name for it yet, but Pace's and I do trades….maybe he'll give it a name. I come up with something for them and I get to eat free once in a while.", Ron explained.

"After tasting some of your dishes I think they are getting the better part of the deal."

"Maybe Ma'am, but this way I keep my hand in. I mean if I ever want to pursue a career in the food industry. Ernie Pace is well thought of. Anyway I thought of it as a way maybe working my way through college if I can get accepted anywhere."

Anne exclaimed, "Oh Ronald that is a wonderful idea, you have such a talent with food. Some day you could become a famous chef."

"Maybe not world famous, I should be able to provide for my family when I….we decide to have one."

"I've heard Kimmie commenting about that Ronald…..I see a future for you two. Are you in a hurry?"

"Huh….n…..no Ma'am, I don't think KP is either. Sometimes she tries to push a little, but I think she's adjusting to where she thinks our boundaries should be."

"Where do you think they should be Ronald?", Anne asked.

"I uh think that we are a little too young to become so serious that we begin acting like married couples Ma'am. I think we both need to pass some milestones before we take that big step."

The famous surgeon watched the young man in front of her, "I think you have thought a lot about this Ronald. There is nothing wrong with being cautious in your thoughts and conservative in your actions. I still approve."

"Thank you Ma'am, but Kimberly Possible is a force unto herself…most of all I want her to be happy."

"Well let's get dinner started before James gets home; I know he wants to speak with you."

"Yes Ma'am I heard." Ron opened a cabinet and pulled out a cutting board and then he opened another and pulled out two pots and a frying pan.

Anne opened the refrigerator and began getting the ingredients out that she had bought for dinner.

While she was doing that Ron took the large pot and put water in it and covered and lit the burner on the stove. He then grabbed a knife out of a drawer and quickly chopped up several cloves of garlic and a couple of large yellow onions. He chopped them up as well. Ron made quick work out of the green and red peppers. He poured some olive oil into the pan and turned it on and then put the container into the microwave to defrost it.

Ron looked at the water in the pot and smiled, "It shouldn't take too long for dinner tonight."

"You are very efficient in the kitchen Kimmie could take some lessons from you."

"Thanks Ma'am.", Ron replied as he heard the front door open and James Possible announce his attendance.

"In the kitchen James.", Anne called as Ron began adding ingredients into the hot oil.

The super genius rocket scientist entered the kitchen where he saw his Kimmie-cub's boyfriend stirring in vegetables in the oil.

"Uh why do you stir all that up Ronald?", James inquired.

"This helps the veggies from absorbing more oil than they should. Just a second I gotta add the shrimp too. This ought to get Rufus's mouthwatering and your daughter in here in no time."

"Where's Kimmie-cub?"

Ron shrugged and looked at Anne, "She's in her room studying."

"Uh why isn't Ronald there?"

"Gotta get dinner started Mister Doctor Pea.", Ron replied as the dinger for the microwave oven sounded.

Ron smiled, "On time too, now I pour it into the empty pot and then add the stuff in the frying pan. Then all we have to do is boil the pasta and make the salad."

"How long has he been working on dinner Anne?"

"It's been almost thirty minutes dear."

"He's faster than you are….."

"Sir I made the tomato sauce earlier and froze it. So the hard part that takes the longest was already done."

James was impressed, "Very good time management Son."

'Son.', Ron thought and then replied, "I just did it like some of the restaurants do it."

"Roooonnn.", a new voice in the kitchen moaned, "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Uh KP, making dinner remember? You were busy and I knew if I got this started we'd have more time later."

"And KP? I need some help with my math homework. There's a couple problems I'm having trouble with and then I have to work on that essay too for literature class."

"I'll help you after dinner Ronnie…what did you make? It smells good."

"It doesn't have a name yet, but it's just a pasta shrimp thing I put together this summer. I tried it on Rufus a couple of times and he seems to like it."

"If it tastes as good as it smells you have another winner Ron."

With a small smile he nodded, "I hope so KP. Uh what did you guys do with Rufus?"

Kim replied, "I don't know, I'll look for him Ron."

"Thanks KP. I wanna watch dinner and I still have to cook the pasta and make the salad so my work is gonna take a few minutes yet."

"Ronald I can make the salad, go help Kimmie look for Rufus.", Anne told Ron as she shushed him out of the kitchen.

"Uh sure Ma'am….I uh."

"Ronald I am not incompetent in the kitchen, I _can_ make salads.", Anne retorted.

"Yes Ma'am I'll be back in a few to stir the sauce. In a bit I have to boil the noodles too."

"**Go**!"

Kim walked out to the garage as Ron checked out the family room. The red headed heroine asked her brothers, "Have you seen Rufus?"

"Yeah….", Jim began

Tim continued, "After we built our new rocket….."

Jim added, "We realized that one of the wires…."

"Wasn't attached to the motor.", Tim took over.

"So we asked him if he could squeeze inside and…."

"Attach it for us.", Tim finished.

Kim rubbed her temples, "How long has…..hey isn't that a little big for a back yard rocket?"

"We're trying."

"To get five miles up."

"This time."

"Alright, but listen for dinner. I'll tell Ron where his buddy is."

"Uh, sure Kim.", They chorused.

With a shake of the head she turned to find her BF so that maybe she could spend some time with him.

Ron was coming up out of the basement when Kim grabbed his arm, "Ruffie is alright. He's helping the Tweebs out right now. So what are we having for dinner tonight?"

Ron smiled, "We're having shrimp pasta tonight KP."

"Why didn't you let me know you were here?"

"I uh wanted to show your Mom what I was doing; anyway I have most of it done now. All we have to do is cook the pasta noodles and make the salad. You wanna help?"

"Ron….you're gonna turn me loose in the kitchen.", Kim replied openmouthed.

"With me helping, I won't let anything go wrong."

Kim's eyes were opened wide with worry, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah you can handle a knife right?"

"Yeah."

"And you can use a spoon to eat soup right?"

"Yeah….."

"And you were my student in Home Economics too if I remember."

"Yeah, I finally became one with the mixer."

"Yes you did and I was so proud of you KP. You know you have all the skills you need to make this work…and I'll be there with you.", Ron promised.

"OK but why do I get so, so overwhelmed with cooking?"

"I don't know KP, I think it's just that you try _too_ hard. And that's why I don't have too much trouble…..I guess it's something more laid back people are good at. If I mess it up I know that I get another shot at it.", Ron explained.

"Oh."

The teen couple entered the kitchen. "Reporting for kitchen police Misses Doctor P.", Ron told them, "Me an KP are gonna make the salad and finish up here. Why don't you guys relax for a bit before dinner?"

"Ronald are you sure?", Anne Possible asked.

"Yes Ma'am, and not only that it allows me to get my arms around your daughter again."

The younger red head asked, "Mom, where's Daddy?"

"He's up in his study honey. Do you need to see him?"

"Uh no, but I wondered since we're going to be cooking in here.", Kim replied as she slipped her arm around the waist of her BF.

"As long as it _looks_ like you're trying to make dinner everything will be fine."

"Thanks Mom, you rock."

Wondering what the kids where going to be doing replied, "I'll go see what your Father is up to."

After she was gone Ron put an apron on Kim, "Sometimes you get a little nervous and this will keep your clothes from getting messed up KP."

Kim approached the pot on the stove. "Kim honey, pick up the spoon and relax, this is no harder than Chemistry class." The red headed teen did as instructed. Ron checked the stove temp and removed the cover from the sauce. "We just want to stir this for a minute to make sure it's not sticking to the bottom of the pot."

Kim put the spoon into the sauce and stirred as Ron guided and lowered her hand down.

"So, not fast Ronnie?"

"Nope, nice and easy. See there you have it." Ron smiled as he kissed her neck then added, "Let's check the water to see if it's boiling."

Kim made to reach for the cover when Ron cautioned, "Use a pot holder, you don't know how hot the lid is gonna be KP."

"But you just….."

"Yeah I know, but I have callouses on my hands from cooking. The first time I got burned was when I was about seven. If you're not ready for it you might make a mess."

"I didn't know."

"Yeah, learn from my mistakes KP, it's less painful for you."

Kim did as instructed and said, "Close to boiling."

"Coolio KP.", Ron took a pinch of salt and added it to the water.

"Why did you do that?"

"KP we live at over five thousand feet in altitude. This just makes sure the water is hot enough…..you don't add a lot, just a pinch like I did. Too much salt and you'll mess it up."

"I didn't know."

"Now you do KP, you're a smart girl."

XX

Anne and James, who had just come down from his study, were watching the interaction between the two teens from the doorway. Sigh, "He's very gentle with her Annie and Kimmie is very comfortable with him.", James Possible observed quietly.

"If you had kept your eyes open over the last six months James, you would have seen this for yourself sooner.", Anne responded.

XX

Ron continued to advise Kim, not knowing that he was taking a test….a very important test at the moment, "There you are KP, now just put the noodles in the water and check the timer."

Now that she was done, with the salad was all made and the burner under the sauce was turned to low Kim asked, "That's all there is to it?"

"Pretty much, now we watch the timer and set the table. I think Ernie Pace is gonna have this on his menu later in the year…..that is if you guys like it."

"Taste?", Kim asked.

Ron got a spoon out of the drawer and dipped it into the mixture. He blew on it for a moment and then offered it to his girlfriend, "What do you think KP?"

Kim, who had closed her eyes, waited a moment, "Oh Mad Dog this is gonna be good!"

Ron took the spoon, washed it and then did the same for him (if it was only for the two of them Ron wasn't worried since they swapped spit anyway) and tried it, "Hummm, not bad but should have used a little more basil."

X

After dinner Ron began to clear the table and Kim got up to help him. Anne knew that James wanted to get Ron alone so she said, "Ronald you can leave that. Kimmie and I will do the rest. You have already cleaned the pots and frying pan. We can handle a little bit of this."

"Uh yes Ma'am…."

"Ronald would you please come with me?", James asked knowing this was his chance to get the young man alone.

"Sir? Uh Yes Sir.", Ron replied knowing this was the moment of truth.

James called out as he reached the front door with Ron in tow, "Anne, I'll be back in a little while."

"Behave yourself James.", Anne called back.

Once outside Ron walked slowly to James' automobile, "Uh hum Ronald what are you doing?"

"I uh thought you know Space Center and….well uh."

"No, no not this time. No shot to Mars for you…..we don't have a rocket ready at the moment."

"Then where are….."

"For a walk Ronald, just for a walk, and a talk."

"Ah sure Sir.", Ron was confused having been threatened more than a few times over the last five months.

When they were well out of earshot from the Possible residence and in a more remote area of the subdivision James said, "You had quite a game the other night."

"Uh thanks Sir, but the other guys made it easier for me to do that…..and I had more motivation than anyone else too."

"Oh?"

"Uh KP and I had been dating for five months and I thought that would be a nice present for her, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without the guys blocking for me."

"Ronald I saw the fumble recovery…..I don't think I've ever seen anyone do what you did."

"Sir, not to sound humble or anything but running away from people has always been the thing I do best. KP goes after bad people…she doesn't run away from danger, she runs towards it, she embraces the hard stuff. Maybe I can do what I do because she's shown me the way. Anyway if she wanted to she could play my position better than I do."

"I don't know about that Ronald."

"Sir why did you invite me for a walk? We already had a talk during the summer and you made your feelings known to me. Have you decided to stop me from seeing Kim? You said that you would do that at you convenience, I figure that's why you asked for me to walk with you."

"Stop….uh no Ronald. That is not why I asked you out here. Kimmie c…..Kimmie informed me this morning that she spent the night at your house in your bed. Would you care to explain to her Father why this occurred?"

"Mist….Doctor Possible, I woke up very early this morning when your daughter, my girlfriend, plowed into me on top of my bed. She was crying and trembling. It took some time, but I found out she had a nightmare about someone killing me.", Ron explained and paused now understanding why the man who had basically been his second Father for the previous ten plus years wanted some answers.

"After I got her calmed down I piled her into my bed and covered her. Now I admit to not thinking very clearly at that point, but you have to admit that I did pretty well. Anyway I got on top of the blanket and pulled a comforter over us. Yes I did have one arm under KP's neck and the other wrapped around her tummy since I was behind her and maybe we kissed a couple of times but that's about as far as it got."

James thought for a moment, "I see, you were doing your duty as Kimmie's boyfriend and were supporting her at a bad moment."

"Uh yes Sir, that's the short generic version of what happened. Considering how she was acting and the time of night I felt if I could get her to sleep then things would be better and we could hash it out later."

"Good Ronald, that is what we are doing now. You see I am still her Father, you have not put a ring on her finger so it is my duty as her Father to question activities like this."

"Yes Sir I understand, but please understand that we are not ready for that ring on the finger yet. We are too young for those kinds of responsibilities."

"I agree Ronald, but as long as you two don't take it any farther than you did last night I won't revoke your dating privileges."

Ron stood there for a minute before he remembered the upcoming trial, "Uh Sir you're aware that KP is going to that trial in about ten days right?"

"Yes Ronald Anne and Kimberly informed me….."

"Well I am going too; I have to support my partner and girlfriend."

"Where are you staying?"

"Same hotel, different room."

"Different room?"

"Yes Sir, the way I see it the lawyers might try to drag KP's name through the mud to get off. And if we were in the same room….they might imply that we were….you know. Not acting like high school kids. KP is a big enough celebrity that the media might get a hold of something like that…and well it might not be pretty.", Ron explained his fears.

"You always think of Kimmie that way Ronald?"

"Sir I try, but I have to admit sometimes late at night…..I am a teenaged guy in hormone overload and KP is the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world."

"What do you do then?"

"I take a cold shower, like I said we're not ready for that big step yet."

James Possible paled a little at the confession by the towheaded blond teen_. 'Sure he's not a hottie or a genius, but he respects Kimmie.'_

Then he decided to speak since Ron was looking down at his shoes. His face was turning red. "Thank you Ronald, most boys think like you do, I think…sigh, I know I did…..too. It's nothing to be ashamed of, actually I would be worried if you didn't feel that way towards some girl, it's just this is an awkward situation since the girl in question is not only your girlfriend but my daughter as well."

"Yes Sir."

"Still you may date her, but I warn you not to go too far even if she wants to. I expect you to talk to myself or Mrs. Possible before you decide to step over that line."

"Yes Sir I understand…."

"Ronald….", James paused, "I have thought about what you said earlier this summer and I….umm apologize for the way I treated you. My mind has been somewhat fuzzy about certain things since late last winter and I'm not sure the stroke helped." James offered his hand.

Ron knew that he could say something at this point, but he also knew that he had won if not the war, at least a battle and could really afford to play nice. "Sir like I said earlier for some reason Kim loves me, I don't know why and now I ask myself every day how I was this lucky. I don't know if we'll go the distance, but I know that I'd like for that to occur. I'd love to be a Possible at least in name."

"I think that it is safe to say that you already are Ronald, I think that it is time that we headed back. I wonder how Anne's talk with Kimmie went."

"That was the reason you asked me out here?"

"Two reasons Ronald, firstly; I wanted to admit to you that I am afraid of losing my baby to you. When the marriage counselor made me aware of just how childish my fears were we were able to focus on them. Yes I still have some concerns, but I think most Fathers of teenaged girls do. I will try to not let that cloud my judgment again." James paused then continued.

"Secondly; I wanted to speak with you without Kimmie interrupting and Anne wanted to speak with Kimmie without you interrupting too. Do you really love my daughter?"

Ron first looked down at his feet and then directly into James Possible's eyes, "Sir….Mister Possible, I love Kimberly Anne Possible with all my heart. I know that we are too young to make a formal commitment, but when given the opportunity I plan to do so. In some why I have loved her from the moment I met her, but in the last six months the feeling has gotten much deeper. It's like a hunger pang whenever I am not around her. Lord I always think of her, if I go twenty-four hours without feeling her touch it's like my skin begins to crawl. Mannnnn Sir is that what love feels like?"

The famous rocket scientist looked at the young man in front of him, Sigh "I know the feeling Ronald, I have felt that way for Anne since we first met back in college, if how you phrased that statement is any indication I would say that you love my baby as much as I love my Annie. And with what my headstrong daughter has told me I believe she cares for you as much as you care for her."

"Sir…."

"Please let me finish Ronald, sigh, as I said you do have my permission…..but please wait until after you graduate from high school before you take that next big step."

"Yes Sir, that at least is my plan…"

"Very good then, we really should get home. I know I want to talk to Anne and I know Kimmie is going to want to get you into a dark corner somewhere, let's see what the girls have decided on."

"Mrs. Pea is speaking with KP…..about what happened last night?"

James looked at his watch with a small smile, "Yes that should be happening right now as well as where your relationship is going."

XX

"Thank you for helping me clean off the table Kimmie.", Anne complimented her daughter.

"You're welcome Mom, uh do you know where Dad and Ron went?"

"I think your Father wanted to speak with Ronald, dear."

"They didn't go to the Space Center?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I am sure the topic that James wants to speak to Ronald about is your disappearance from our home early this morning. He just wanted to confirm what happened honey."

"I didn't lie….I had a nightmare that Ron had been shot in the chest….he looked like he was dead….in my dream. It was like the scariest thing that's ever happened to me….except for that mutant guy who spat toxic goo on the cheer squad."

"Toxic goo? Kim, you and I need to talk about some things that happen on those missions."

The famous red head stated, Sigh, "It wasn't a mission Mom, this guy Ron had known at Camp Wannaweep had a vendetta against Ronnie."

"So not a mission?"

"No Ma'am, but he tried a second time and almost got a whole cheer camp infected, Ron stomped his butt again.", Kim added, "And Ronnie turned into this real cute and studdly golden beaver…..he mutated into this thing and where Gill was ugly Ronnie was cute and cuddly."

"So Ronald has his own villain then?", Anne inquired deciding she really needed to talk to the boy about that incident.

"Actually two, one of them is an English Lord who had his body genetically altered to look like a monkey."

"A monkey? Ronald hates Monkeys.", Anne observed since she had seen the towheaded blond freak out more than once over his simian issues.

"It's one of his many phobias.", Kim caught Anne's frown, "But I know and love them, he's working his way through a lot of that and he's doing it on his own, but yeah Ron has his own villains just like I do."

"Is Ronald in danger from these two?"

"Some, but I've seen him hand each one their ass….and these guys _I_ have trouble with.", Kim complimented her BF.

"Then how….."

"Mom I just don't know he just does, just like how Ron can always find a way to blow up a lair? A lot of people don't understand just how capable my BF is."

"Or just how lucky you two have been Kimmie."

"Yeah maybe we are, but I get so excited when we get a chance to take down Shego and Drakken or Dementor. It's almost fun."

"Kimmie it can a dangerous fun. These people could become dangerous. Right now I think they haven't taken the kid gloves off yet because you and Ronald are minors. Something tells me this won't go on forever."

"And Ron is getting better Mom; he can do a lot more now than he could last spring."

"I agree he is doing better if his football skills are a way to judge him."

"Mommm, Ronnie is great and no one but me and the guys on the team know it yet…..I'm just worried that some cute girl comes along and steals him from me."

"Honey.", Anne put her arm around her daughter, "Why would Ronald want to do that, he confessed to loving you. I think that if a boy had said that….."

"Mom I drag him all over the world and put him in danger. I have that suit which pretty much protects me. I'm afraid that when the girls at school…or all across the state see what I have in him there will be a stampede to be his girlfriend….."

"Kimmie relax, if you are worried about that happening you should talk to him about it. The feeling I get from Ronald is that he wants _you_ in charge of your relationship."

"That's the way he acts Mom, he also knows Daddy is watching real hard. I think he is going out of his way to get Daddy's acceptance.", Kim informed her Mother.

"Kimmie your Father and I made a breakthrough with the marriage counselor Thursday. He admitted to being afraid of losing you to Ronald."

"SO NOT Mom, sigh, I'll always be Daddy's little Kimmie-cub even when I've had my own cubs. Little ones with green eyes and blond hair and freckles…..lots of freckles!"

"Don't forget dimples on their behinds too, just like the ones you have….."

"Ronnie's got bigger ones.", Kim informed her Mom.

"How do you know about dimples on Ronald's bottom Kimmie?"

"I uh caught sight of them in the mirror when we switched bodies; anyway his are cuter than mine….."

Anne snorted, "I do have to agree with that assessment honey….."

"Mom….uh how do **you** know?"

"Remember who checks you kids out for injuries after missions sometimes."

"Oh I forgot…Now do you want me to load the dishwasher?"

"No Kimmie, you need to help Ronald study and then get some quiet time. If James gets home soon he can help me, if not I am quite capable of doing it since Ronald cooked tonight."

"Honey we're back.", James Possible's voice sounded from the front door.

"Could you help me with the dishes dear?", Anne called from the kitchen.

To Kim Anne said, "Go and work with your boyfriend and spend some time relaxing with him."

"Thanks Mom you rock.", Kim whispered and then kissed the older red head on the cheek.

Kim walked out to meet her Dad and Ron. She immediately gave the Patriarch of the Possible home a kiss on the cheek, "What did you guys talk about?"

Ron smiled, "Us, you and me and what we mean to each other."

James cleared his throat knowing he had to say this, "You two have my blessing to continue your relationship. If you do it right it will be the greatest adventure of your lives."

Kim's eyes opened wide, "You said OK, Dad?"

"Yes, but remember there are certain things that you should not engage in for some time."

"Yeah Mom and I already talked about that…."

"And Ronald and I did the same thing. Now if I remember he does have some homework to take care of and if I remember you have considerable experience getting good grades. So get to cracking young lady."

"Thank you Daddy."

X

Anne looked at her husband as he dried the last of the dishes that they didn't want in the dishwasher. "So what is your take on this?"

"Kimmie had a panic attack and the only one who could calm her was her boyfriend. He kept her calm and secure in his bed last night.", James replied.

"You gave your approval?"

"Yes. I have rethought my position and I now think they are compatible."

Anne smiled, "So you were wrong?"

Sigh, "I was wrong about Ronald and also about how strong their feelings are for each other. I gave them my blessing."

"Good I feel the same way."

"But I did tell Ronald that before they go to another level they must speak with us first…..I want to make sure that they are not just doing it to get their jollies."

"I agree, so this will not be a problem after I leave?"

"No Anne., I think that boy of hers will be welcome around the house."

"Good."

XX

"OK Ronnie, here is what you are looking for in this equation.", Kim explained as she laid out the work as she had been taught.

"So 'X' and 'Y' are inverse to each other then?"

"Yes honey and here is why."

An hour later Kim had Ron caught up. "Thanks KP, I really owe ya."

Kim at this point was ready to collect and joined Ron on the floor where he was leaning his back against her bed. "Ronnie you are trying so hard.", the red haired heroine started as she laid her head on his shoulder and reached for his hand. The other hand took his chin and turned his face towards her. With a small smile she titled her head up and offered her lips to her blond haired love.

Of course Ron did take advantage of the offer. Kim continued, "I am sooo proud of you. People are talking about what you do on the football field….."

"KP?"

"Yes Ronnie."

"Last year I was such a loser….."

"Don't say that."

"But I was, in some ways I was a non-conformist jerk…..now I have you as a girlfriend and I am somewhat respected as a football player. We went from being weird to being the All-American couple. How can that be?"

"It was there all the time and it just came out when it was ready….."

"You mean when I was ready…."

"Not just you, me too, I was chasing the hotties and I didn't even notice the hottest hottie right next to me. Gawd those four little words…..and the courage to say them….just when I needed it. Did you know before?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A couple of years, sigh, I've loved you for a while now at least in the form that it is.", Ron paused and kissed Kim again, "In some form or other I have always loved you….even if I didn't know what it meant. I might have had crushes on other girls, but I knew inside that I was supposed to be with you. I don't know why those words came right then, I didn't even know I was going to say that. It was like something else took over my mouth."

Kim leaned her head back again to offer her lips. The kiss came and drew a pleasant sigh from her, "I glad it happened right then. Those were the exact right words spoken by the perfect guy. You told me about 'quitter talk'. You listened to me, you knew I had been made a fool of and you knew I was just a little (she held her index finger and thumb to show how far) from being broken. You healed me, you gave me back my confidence and the will to fight and eliminate the theat…Ronnie you were the real hero. You bared your soul to me that night. I could have laughed at you and maybe broken your spirit, but you made a stand….for us. I don't even know how to say thank you for that. And you deserve my love and commitment….I do so love you."

Ron smiled and put a hand on either side of her face, "KP, Dear, you inspire millions of people. Just knowing you." Ron kissed those lips again, "I could die tomorrow and I would be happy."

"Kids?", Anne called upstairs.

"Yeah Mom."

"It's a school night and it's getting late. Say goodnight to Ronald."

"OK Mom give us a couple of minutes."

"You have ten honey."

"Thanks Mom."

Ron got up and offered his hand to Kim (which she accepted), and they descended the stairs.

"Mrs. Pea thank you for inviting me over….."

"You did the cooking Ronald you should be the one thanked…."

"But I got to spend most of the evening with KP; I got the better end of the deal."

"Mom we'll be out on the porch for a few minutes.", Kim informed her.

X

The teen couple pushed the limits a bit, but after a few minutes Ron said, "I'm gonna walk around the neighborhood. I can't go to sleep like this….I'm cold shower city again."

"OK lover boy, but don't think you're the only one who showers with only cold water. I'll see you in the morning.", Kim replied as she kissed him again this time using a little tongue.

When she was finish Ron staggered away and towards his house. With a smirk the teen heroine turned and went back inside her house.

Ron stumbled along and no one noticed the black van that closely passed him on the left. After it continued on there was no sign of the goofy blond teen.

XXXXX

Yup Ron is still getting training, but it is not every night because he has other things vying for his time (including a baby sister).

It's time to tell you that Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade Load and all the other canon characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark, Bob and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta. You know we don't make anything off this little hobby either, but we do enjoy the comments that the reviewers send us.

Remember Mahler Avatar is still posting as well as others who have some pretty good stories, if you like them send them a line and let them know. Also The Fannies are on, Whitem and Slipgate are doing it and when the story comes up give them a holler, it takes a lot of work as most writers can tell you.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	64. Chapter 64

Welcome back loyal readers and the rest of you! I guess you could call this a set up chapter cause I don't think anybody gets blown up or anything.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, alerted or reviewed 'TH' so far and I suppose I should get right to responding to reviews; Oh just to let you know James has changed his ways…..So CB73, yeah Ron and Kim have a little breathing room. As long as the goof doesn't mess this up…..And yes little Ronnie boy is going to find out what it's like to play on both sides of the line. Jimmy1201, you should be stunned I wanted to write this 20 chapters ago. LOL And Kimmie and Ronnie are gonna need that couple time (and don't expect it to go above teen level).

HairyLimey, you know what the first thing that they teach you about being in the vicinity of a nuclear explosion? Bend over and kiss you're a$$ goodbye. Fanatic97, you missed something? When I say something is going to happen in one of my tales…..count on it. Keato1, it is not a façade Kimmie's daddy is making the attempt.

Greenjolt, Hummmm the tattoo, ya know I never thought about it. Ron is at least to the public eye pretty forgiving. Oh and thanks. Pbow, James' acceptance of Ron has nothing to do with Anne being in Denver (take that whichever way you want ;).) Thanks. AJW1970, don't worry about the rapists (remember there are two groups of them). Cliff Notes, mannnnn what an idea…now I can keep track!

Angelus-alvus, James is on the up and up, I mean what could mess this up? TheNiemand, my story has a slow pace, man considering what is in here and the detail I am putting in so book 2 moves faster…don't worry the killings will speed up! Whitem, just getting you to review is pretty good you are one of the few writers who have freaked me out and that says a lot! Will more people get to see the ink? Yes and no. You see there is something about that piece of skin art. Don't worry you will see it coming at the beginning of book 2.

I want to say thanks for everyone who voted for me in the Fannies that Slipgate and Whitem are writing at the moment. For some reason I won two of the categories; best Adventure Story and best minor character (now Steve Barkin is wanting more ink time! I gotta see what kind of deal I can come up with.)

An even bigger thanks goes to Cajunbear73, my beta and co-writer with Bearsent176. Over the years we have worked together a lot and I enjoy it, I owe him a lot.

I guess we'd better get on with this,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 64

Middleton, Colorado:

"There he is again Otto. Almost every night that back van picks him up somewhere. And then later drops him off near his home again.", Gordon Johnson told Otto as he gazed through his military-grade field glasses. Ron had just gotten out of the van under a street light and was completely illuminated. After finding this spot where they could keep surveillance up on both targets, the group usually kept one of their number concealed there until very late at night. Since the small plot of land was mostly rocks and underbrush it made for a very good hideout and it was within one thousand yards and gave an uninterrupted view.

"Good get pictures of him, you know this might be something Hans can use to drive a wedge between him and the girl."

"Better yet, I can get a chest shot from here, then he won't be a problem at all with his heart exploded like a balloon.", the former English sniper whispered, "Just six pounds of pull and he's in a different world. Or I can gut shoot him and let him linger, he's close enough to her house that she might actually see him in agony before he croaks. Hans wants to play her, this might be the most fun way. It's like shooting deer in a pen."

"My nephew likes the idea of playing this couple Gordon. Since he is the guy who pays all the bills and gives you your cut I would suggest letting him get what enjoyment he derives from this little game.", the old German suggested.

"It's easier my way and faster too. Doing it the way we are doing it can lead to none of our goals being met…..I'd hate to mess up this assignment."

"It's a game, a deadly game. Don't worry one of you should be able to get the shot, but I think my nephew wants to break him first then her. He is very good at this type of thing."

"Yeah I know, but every night we do this increases the chance that we get caught."

"And what would the authorities charge you with? Carrying a rifle after dark?", Otto paused considering if he wanted to light up a cigarette, "None of us have records, if we don't cause any trouble before we are ready to complete this exercise there will be no problems with the American authorities."

The experienced sniper chuckled, "Those kids will never know what hit them, I don't care how well they do against local bad guys….there is nothing that I have read about them to suggest that they will be able to get out of this. I hope Hans has fun with them. Is it true that we are going to be able to get a few weeks off to relax?"

"Yes, this weekend we are going to post a schedule as to when you are to leave, just make sure you don't get into any trouble. We don't need the police agencies looking into our business."

"I understand Otto, but some of the others may not….."

"We will make them understand, if they refuse to listen then there will be less to share the payout with."

"Yes I remember the agreement I signed when I joined."

"Good, Hans and I will remind everyone before we implement the leave process. Hans will be here the whole time unless there is an official school holiday."

"I wondered about that, speaking of the boss….what is he up to tonight?"

"Hans is entertaining that little brunette at our house right now, he wants more information on our targets and this one has some very good information. Also she carries a hatred for the boy. I think it will be quite amusing to see what my nephew comes up with."

"Is that why you are with me tonight?"

Otto chuckled, "Sometimes Hans does better work when we are not around. So he sends us off to attend to other duties. I just decided to keep you company tonight, then tomorrow I have to work on someone to gain access to one of the boy's activities, by the time we are done he will be broken and then he will be vulnerable. It is all part of the master plan. Even if the girl finds out afterward the odds of her being useful to Global Justice will be very small."

"Don't ever get mad at me Otto, I don't think I could live through it!", Gordon chuckled as he continued to watch the blond teen approach his home.

"If we target _you_ then yes, normally we don't go to extremes like this for a normal operation, but to fulfill our contract to our clients we felt that this would be the best way to ensure that the boy and the girl never work together after we are finished."

"Ending the life of one of them is one way to guarantee our job performance I suppose Otto, but if they catch some of us…."

"It is the chances that we take for doing a quality job. Hans would have planned a different way, but the boy and the girl insulted him. Let that be a warning…..never insult my nephew.", Otto warned.

"I won't, but I can see that the operation of our team is going to take a darker twist in the future."

"If it does it does Gordon, it is a natural evolution to how we've been doing business for the past five years. So what if a couple of kids get in the way…"

"I understand Otto, but that girl has done some remarkable things. She does have friends around the world too…..powerful friends. If we hurt her too much they might decide to come after us."

"Yes they might, that is one of the reasons our fee is so large. We might have to go undercover to elude an intense police search for us. We may not be able to stay with friends you know. So I expect it to be dangerous to be around us for a while."

"So, most of the guys are mercs."

"And very good ones too, now see the kid is back to his house for the evening. We will need to practice taking long shots in poor lighting. It's always good to be prepared.", Otto tapped his fellow conspirator on the shoulder, "We should go have a beer while we are writing our notes for tonight."

XXX

The blond teen quietly entered his home. Actually he was back rather early from his training session in Upperton. Ron was even amazed when he was almost given the whole rest of the week off. No one mentioned that the young man with sometimes silver eyes had been very quiet lately. Normally when that happened it was usually followed by a dramatic revelation either in discovering new things in the scrolls or a vision which explained something in the scrolls. Sensei knew this and was waiting for some revelation.

Taking off his shoes Ron crept downstairs to his basement bedroom. "Come on Rufus let me put you on my nightstand while I get a shower."

Ron didn't even get a response from his pink, toothy buddy since he was fast asleep.

He mused, _'Yeah sure anybody listening to me would think I was really nutso. Kim Possible's loser boyfriend finally goes around the bend.'_

XXX

_Eric's home:_

The dark haired young man sat back on the sofa with two wine glasses in his hand, "Bonnie would you care for some? It is a _good_ vintage I am certain someone with your tastes would savor the fragrance, texture and subtle attributes of a wine such as this."

"Why thank you Eric, you are such a gentleman.", Middleton High's number two cheerleader responded as she took the glass from him not realizing this was her fourth one in a little over an hour. And she _was_ a little tipsy.

"To aristocracy.", Eric raised his glass hoping he was putting on enough of a show for the social ladder climbing cheerleader, "May it enable us to be the leaders we are meant to be."

Changing the subject a little since Bonnie's senses were a little off at the moment, "I have noticed that….oh what is his name now….oh yes Mister Barkin is the coach of your American football team and your Father is the leader of the sports team supporters (he used the word supporters on purpose in case Bonnie was still lucid enough to figure out the difference between supporter and fan.)

"Yes Daddy is in charge of the fan base here in Middleton…..hic.", Bonnie replied.

"But what is their relationship, most of the sports are male oriented and you only have sisters and there is no way on God's good Earth that you are a boy.", Eric put forth.

"Well Daddy has something going on where he makes some money."

Eric half frowned, "But since Mister Barkin is a member of the staff what is their relationship?"

"Stevie has to do _anything_ that Daddy says.", Bonnie teased.

"I understand he does, but why does he?"

"I'm not sure, but I overheard Daddy talking with one of his friends….it has something to do with Stevie being in the Marines.", Bonnie hinted

"So Mister Barkin was in the Marines?", Eric got a nod from Bonnie before she took a large gulp of the wine, "I don't see where that makes a difference with a school's athletic teams Bonnie.", Eric observed as he motioned again to see if the teal eyed brunette wanted yet more of the wine since she just emptied her glass.

Bonnie smiled and shrugged her shoulders before handing Eric the glass and nodded.

"I don't know,", she said as Eric refilled the glass, "but Daddy has gotten him to do anything he wants for a _long_ time. I think he was even behind that Joad thing a few years ago."

"Joad? What are you talking about?"

"This guy asked….uh either Lonnie or Connie out and he was a loser…like that froob Stoppable is now. Anyway Dad had him beat up and transferred to another school. That guy's sister is in Middleton High right now…..I was thinking of getting her out too."

"Why?"

"They're losers Eric. They don't belong in Middleton. Not with _us_."

"Anyway I can't…..the guys who I wanted to use laughed at me. They said the times are changing here."

"Why are they saying that?"

"Stoppable, he's one of the big guys now. Most of them like him, gawwwwd when I had him voted off the cheer squad it was the worst thing I could have done….now he might, like, be the star of the team and he might climb up the food chain….all the way to the top….and Possible will be by his side since she is dating him now."

"Bonnie,", Eric handed her full glass back to her, "is it that important to be at the very top rung of high school society? I assure you there is a full world outside of secondary school….I have been enrolled in one of the most prestigious schools in the world so I feel I know what I am talking about here. Being on the top rung of Middleton High is not quite as fulfilling as being on the bottom rung of a school like Eton."

"I know you have, I looked up Eton College on the internet. It's a nice school that puts Middleton to shame."

"Bonnie the purpose of Eton is not to make Middleton High School look bad, it is to provide a different learning experience."

"But rich people go there…"

"Yes well-to-do boys attend Eton, but well-to-do boys also go to school at other places, too.", Eric explained, "Now you just spoke about that Stoppable fellow, what is he like?"

"He's a froob, he gets lucky once in a while either in making food or getting rich for a short amount of time or making a music video. He's done a lot, but he's socially inept…..I have no idea why Possible dates him….and now people are beginning to like him…he used to be ostracized."

"Now Bonnie is it wise to waste energy on this person? I have seen enough of society to understand that not all of us mature at the same rate or achieve the same level."

"So I've heard Eric."

"Yes and it seems that this Stoppable person might be coming into his own. Of course I highly doubt if he can rise to the level of most of the people I have met during my travels, but I have been wrong before."

Bonnie laughed lightly, "He isn't really worth wasting _our_ precious time on Eric. In a couple of years he will be living in a dump somewhere, probably panhandling for some cheap wine. He might be living in a rundown mobile home that is infested with mice to go along with that pink rodent thing that he keeps in his pants."

"You never know Bonnie, but he might rise above his surroundings. The next five or ten years for him might be very interesting. I suppose.", Eric raised his glass to his lips. After taking a sip he suggested, "One of us should see if he has wasted his time on Earth or if he has done well for himself."

"You can do that Eric, once we part company immediately after we graduate I do not ever wish to meet him again or that mole rat thing that he keeps in his pants pocket."

"Tsk, tsk Bonnie, one may always learn from observing others even one so mundane as Ronald Stoppable and his pet, even if only to know where a good place is to buy pet food.", the dark haired you man raised his glass in mock salute.

With a laugh Bonnie followed the gesture not knowing that Eric was saluting the hopeful demise of Kim Possible's boyfriend.

Eric half wondered how the brunette would feel when that event happened. "Bonnie I feel like I must take you home, it's Sunday night and we have school first thing in the morning."

"I don't want to go home Eric, I want to stay here."

"But Bonnie…."

"No, I mean it Eric."

He reached out and cupped her chin, "Not tonight, you are not ready. We have a game on Friday correct?"

"Yes, it's an away game against South Donaldson."

"Would you like a ride home Bonnie? Maybe we could get home very late after a nice dinner.", he suggested.

"How late?"

"What time does the sun rise in the morning?"

"Ooooooh I _like _the way you think Eric and then maybe we could go dancing Saturday night.", the teal eyed brunette said.

"Yes maybe we should.", he replied softly, "But for now I really must get you home."

"I guess you are right Eric.", Bonnie observed as she tried to get up.

"Maybe you had too much tonight, we'll not drink so much from now on.", Eric laughed as he rose and offered his hand.

Bonnie was helped to her unsteady feet by the new guy in town. She mused with a sly smile on her face_, 'He is so sweet and with him in my pocket no other girl at Middleton High is going to get within smelling distance of him.'_

X

Twenty minutes later Eric was walking Bonnie to her front door, "Sleep well Bonnie, I will see you at school in the morning."

Bonnie moved closer deciding to take matters into her own hands, "Good night Eric." The attractive brunette wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and pulled his head down to her lips. When she was done she promised, "Maybe you'll get more, later."

XXX

_The Stoppable house:_

The blond teen stood in the hot shower, enjoying the feeling as the fatigue from over two hours of practice just seemed to flow out of his beaten and worn out body as the water cascaded over his wiry frame. He thought about the new technique he had just begun to learn. Considering Antubi was as good at it and was in the dojo watching Ron's efforts….Well it's a wonder that Ron didn't melt from embarrassment since he wasn't able to make the time warp come even close to working.

Even considering the advice that he was just trying too hard only made Ron work even harder which only made the technique even harder to do. By the time the session was over for the evening the former Middleton Mad Dog was in very low spirits. Master Sensei beamed at his blond protégée's progress, but knew it may take two more weeks of intensive training to accomplish this very difficult lesson.

Finally done with his shower the former Middleton Mad Dog dried off and put on a pair of gym shorts and a tee shirt. He snorted when he saw that Rufus had rolled over on his back and was snoring loudly. "I'll bet he wouldn't even twitch if I said 'cheese'.", Ron muttered lowly.

Unfortunately Ron was wrong since the pink mole rat did indeed twitch (but not much more. There's one thing a mole rat loves more than eating…..sleeping!).

XXX

_The Possible Home:_

Kim snuggled with her black and white plush toy a blond young man had given her years before. That same guy recently gave her another plushie which the red headed heroine did not like to cuddle up with it since it was worth so much money. She was hoping to keep it in mint condition for the daughter she hoped to have someday by the very same guy.

She woke for a second and mused_, 'Daddy was sure nice to Ronnie tonight, maybe everything will be alright then Ronnie and I will have one less hurdle to overcome.' _

XXX

_Middleton High, 0725 hours the next morning:_

"Psssst Tara.", a soft voice called to the platinum blonde cheerleader.

"Huh, who is it?"

"Bonnie, come here for a second.", the teal eyed brunette motioned as she looked at the other girl from around a corner.

"Oh hi Bonnie, what's going on?"

"I have a date for Friday after the game. So I won't be riding home with the girls."

"Are you going to ride on the band bus or with the football players?"

Bonnie informed her friend, "No, I'm getting a ride home with the guy I'm dating, you know Eric you got his picture at the Spirit Dance."

"Dating?…..Uh, OK, but you have to get permission from your parents. It's a school activity and the school has to know who you are traveling with. There is a liability issue since we are traveling to a school function.", Tara explained. She felt she understood the rules and her Mother made sure that she did and was current on anything new.

"Huh? Well I'll get the permission slip in tomorrow Tara."

"Yeah just have your Mom or Dad fill it out and sign it. Now who are you seeing?"

Bonnie looked left and right then informed her friend, "The new guy, Eric, we've gone out a couple of times now…he's the one who looks like the guy Possible went to the prom with."

Tara giggled, "He **is** cute Bonnie. I approve of your choice."

"You don't think Possible will be upset with me do you?"

"I don't know why Bonnie, the guy she dated at the Prom may _look _like your Eric…..but from what I've seen she's really happy with Ron."

"Well she can keep him. But like you said this Eric isn't the same as Possible's _Eric_. They are two completely different people.", Bonnie explained not understanding that the thing that Kim took to the prom was a _thing_ and not a _guy_, and paused for a moment as those thoughts seemed to flit about in the teal-eyed brunette's head.

"Anyway I have plans for him this weekend, after the game Mom and Dad are going to Denver for the rest of the weekend. My sisters are going to be off somewhere with their current squeezes and I'd be home all alone."

"You should be able to get away with that as long as one of your parents does that permission slip thing before Friday."

"Yeah I'll get it into the office first thing."

"Well at least it's not like it was for girls going into the nursing profession back in the '70s. They were in college and they were in dorms. One of my aunts told me how much better it is now than when they were our age."

Bonnie laughed lightly, "So I've heard, that whole age group was repressed in the middle '60s. It was like they didn't have any rights…"

"They couldn't vote till they were twenty-one either. It was a different world. Dial phones, maybe five channels on the television. I guess that war and all the protests about it back in the late '60s really changed America.", Tara explained.

"I hadn't really thought about it….."

"And all the fighting going on right now, let's face it Bonnie…you and I are lucky. We both have a pretty good life. Maybe by this time next year some of our classmates will be in uniform getting ready to fight somewhere. You and I will be going to college."

"Well we deserve to go to college Tara."

"And I am saying is that we're lucky. Kim and most of the girls on the cheer squad will probably go to college and I guess most of the kids will, but there are others who won't. Our ten year reunion is going to be weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I just hope none of them get killed. Everyone is so young…"

"Some of those losers might, but the rest of us will be alright."

"Bonnie sometime this year the recruiters are going to come to school and try to sign up our classmates…"

"Good, maybe Stoppable will be good for something then. At least he might not be a waste of air much longer…"

Tara gasped, "Bonnie that's not nice….."

"Tara there are those of us who are the haves and there are those who are the have-_nots_. Stoppable is one of the latter. If he goes then there is a better chance of someone who is actually worth something not getting killed.", Bonnie explained with her faulty logic.

"Bonnie I don't like that kind of talk…"

"Hear me out T, there have always been the upper class and the lower class and it's the job of the lower class to work for those in the upper class…..to support them. If you don't believe me read some history. Now yes, there are some cases when a poor guy gets some money like the loser did and _suddenly_ they are upper class, but that hardly happens. Anyway it just shows how unsuited he is to be higher in social status than where I placed him….all that money is gone…he lost it. What a froob!"

"Bonnie Ron is not a loser or a froob…he's a nice guy _and_ I don't just mean when he had all that money…..anyway _you_ seemed to like kissing him after the Lowerton game! As for Ron losing that money….he was robbed."

"I was lonely T and weak for a moment, anyway I have a guy now. I can probably bring in a hundred witnesses about Stoppable to back me up."

"What's he like? The guy you're dating.", the platinum blonde cheerleader inquired, luring Bonnie away from telling more about her attitude towards the former Middleton High mascot.

"He's cultured, something that we could use some more of around here. Something tells me he could be a good leader.", Bonnie responded not telling her girlfriend about Eric being from nobility, but added, "There is _something_ about him…."

Tara thought for a moment before adding, "Oh, is he from another country? I heard him speak a little and he has a bit of an accent."

"Yes, he's from England. He's here for a year to expand his horizons, his parents wanted him to see more than just what was around him over there.", Bonnie explained enough to quell her friend's observations.

"So is Eric going to be your guy or are you going to keep looking for that_ perfect _specimen?"

"You know me, I always look Tara.", Bonnie laughed lightly, "I'll probably still do that when I'm in the retirement home."

"Well you always have, I just wondered how serious you are about this one."

"I'm always serious Tara, just make sure that boy of yours is locked up. Some of the girls on the 'chain' might want to grab onto him…."

"Josh and I are going steady, we want a future together….we've talked about it.", Tara frowned, "I don't think Josh will stray either."

Bonnie frowned, "Remember Josh is still a top rung hottie so you have to keep a look out for other girls. They are always on the prowl….I can't always control the girls in my posse."

"You should keep an eye out too, guys can play the same game as you do. Even when you were dating Brick you kept flirting with a lot of other guys. I wonder if that had any part of driving him off?"

"Who knows with him Tara, his brains were a little scattered. Anyway look who he ended up with."

"Kim's friend Monique, what's wrong with her?"

"She's_ too_ close to Possible and Stoppable _that's_ what!", Bonnie snapped a little too harshly at her friend, "I thought she had more taste, but even_ I_ can be wrong about some things."

Seeing her friend miffed Tara decided to do some trolling to see what kind of reaction she was going to get, "Yeah and Ron is such a bottom feeder Bonnie, he helps stop bad guys and he has this super game. I don't know how many guys have ever scored five touchdowns in a game in the whole state, maybe I ought to get Mom and Dad to look that up. Do you know that in two games he has made over six hundred yards total? That's like national class figures, Bonnie. Ron Stoppable might be the biggest thing to come out of Colorado in like forever."

Snort, "As if Tara, I'm telling you he's gonna be a flop. Anyway, he'll probably fail his senior year and probably have to stay a couple of extra years…..and I wonder how he's going to do without Possible carrying him? And all that crap he does with Possible won't save him from being the biggest loser ever."

"Fail? Kim told me that Ron's grades were better than ever. How could he fail? Sure his grade point average wasn't all that great, but it was always above the minimum for passing. Kim told me it's a lot better, Mister Barkin doesn't even ride him about that anymore."

"Uh, it's just something that someone told me.", Bonnie replied not wanting to let out where she got her information, "Anyway I have a feeling he'll be held back a year. Stoppable should have transferred to a school with lower standards than we have here."

"Who told you that? If it was one of the teachers then they could be disciplined. That is confidential information that is only for the school, the student and his or her family.", Tara frowned not liking this at all.

"I don't remember Tara, but it doesn't make any difference now anyway. So we'll just have to wait and see.", Bonnie sweated a little.

"I don't know Bonnie, Kim has been helping Ron to get ready for his college entrance exams….and she says he's doing pretty well."

"Yeah he might be the only guy to run for King of Homecoming twice…..as a senior.", the teal eyed cheerleader snarked.

"Brick did that….three times if I remember.", Tara reminded her girlfriend.

"He did? He only won once though…I had to run his campaign for him.", Bonnie countered realizing that she had given out some information that she had overheard at the house then added, "He's such a loser and he hangs around with losers and friends of losers."

Tara ignored the rant about Bonnie's ex and asked, "What are you going to do if Ron Stoppable wins?"

"Uhhhh don't remind me. We actually have to have one dance together at the Homecoming Dance. I'll have his cootie-ridden body all over mine…..I'll probably have to disinfect myself. I mean remember that _outfit_ he wore to the Prom? It was a joke. I checked and all the kings and queens of Homecoming have to get their pictures taken together….I don't know if I could handle it knowing there was evidence that we actually interacted in high school."

Tara snorted hearing this and also hearing the warning bell for the start of the school day, "Did you forget about kissing him after the first game, I still have the photos you know. (Tara noticed her brunette friend's shudder.) Since the dance is going to be in the gym you'll be able to take a shower Bonnie, but if you do you'll be off the dance floor for an hour. So is Eric going to take you to Homecoming?"

"Yeah I think so. At least those are the plans right now T."

"Good we can talk about it while we go to homeroom."

As they walked Tara inquired, "So do you have your gown picked out yet Bonnie?"

"Since August T, how about you?"

"Gown _and_ date."

"Want to double and go to a nice restaurant?"

"Uh we already have plans Bonnie, someone has already asked."

"Oh who?"

"We're going with Kim's group."

"Kim's group?"

"Yeah I didn't hear from you and I thought you might want some privacy….of course I thought that you might want to unveil your escort so that we could all drool over him."

"Well maybe that's best, Eric has his own thing and I don't want to mess it up."

XXX

Ron walked into the cafeteria with the lovely red head next to him, "Hey KP, I wonder what's cookin' today here?"

"I don't know Ron, as long as it isn't mystery meat I'm fine…."

"As long as it's not your cooking you're fine KP."

Kim growled lowly, "_Ronnnnnn_, no teasing your girlfriend about her cooking skills."

"Uh yeah KP, what did you guys really think of what I prepared last night?"

"Mmmmmm, I think I found a way to make a lot of money."

"What's that…"

"Taking my education fund and investing it in a restaurant that you are cooking at."

"KP a word of advice use that fund for what it was intended. I mean I'm flattered that you think so much of a talent of mine which is basically used to make people feel better, but it's hardly worth an investment like that by you. Sigh, as long as you enjoy what I can make I am more than happy enough."

Kim didn't expect such a response by her boyfriend of five months and could only reply, "Uh OK Ron." They both had their books for their afternoon classes and set them down on the table as Tara and Josh as well as Mike and Justine entered the cafeteria.

XXX

_Middleton Smarty Mart:_

Edith Capone looked at the application in front of her with a smile, "Mister Webber it seems you have very good qualifications. If all this checks out I think we can make you an offer which will make you quite happy."

The older man smiled and then replied with a German accent, "I see it was a good thing that I decided to immigrate to America. Germany was getting a little too boring and with the wife passing, I decided to make a large change in my life."

"You speak English pretty well Mister Webber, where did you learn the language?"

"I went to school on the East Coast when I was younger, is that a problem?"

Edith looked at the application again, "No, not at all." She paused then continued, "Well you have come to the right place Mister Webber….."

"Please call me Horst, Misses Capone."

"It's_ Miss_, I never married."

"Oh."

"Sad but true."

"Then if you are not attached maybe you would accept my offer for dinner this evening."

Now Edith Capone knew that she had never been a head turner and this was something new for her. No male ever paid this much attention to her until now. She also was aware that the guy whose application for employment was a gentleman and it seemed he may be too good to be true.

"I have a favorite restaurant, would you care to meet me there to discuss this application more Horst?"

"I would be delighted, may I call you Edith?"

"Yes you may since we are going out for dinner."

"Then I will see you tonight at six then.", _Horst_ told the older woman as he got up from his chair.

XXX

_The Space Center:_

"Well you seem to be in a better mood than the last time I saw you James.", Ramesh told the senior rocket scientist while they looked over some launch vector data and sipped on their coffees.

"The marriage counselor finally made a breakthrough the other night. She also noticed that there were some inconsistencies in my blood work. She had to go back a couple of years. Anne's looking into this, it seems there this might be the reason I had the strokes earlier this summer.", James informed his classmate from MIST.

"So James do they have any idea of what caused this?"

"Unfortunately no, but I think that it is at the bottom of my thinking Ronald may not be good enough for Kimmie-cub. I think that I have hurt that boy quite enough. I apologized to him and told him he was free to date her.", James chuckled, "And then I had to give him the 'do not spoil my baby lecture' again. And this time it wasn't that I hated him. Now I just have to try and make it up to him."

Ramesh laughed, "It is good James, but all you have to do is turn your back and drop the everlasting vigilance. Of course then you might have a surprise in about nine months."

"I'll try not to let that happen, my baby is a little too young for that yet."

"No she is not James,_ you_ are not ready for that yet. I will advise you to keep the open door and buy a chastity belt. That way you won't have any surprises for a while."

"You know this from experience?"

"My Sister was not…did not like the idea of being alone. Your Kimberly is much smarter than she was."

"You haven't mentioned her before, uh what happened uh to her?"

"She went crazy and married a lawyer James and now the family is shamed forever."

"Huh….I am sor…"

"I was playing you, I have no Sister. Listen your daughter is doing just fine with that boy. Do yourself a favor and put some money away."

"Why would I want to do that Ramesh?", James inquired.

"Is it not the custom in America for the bride's parents to pay for the wedding?"

"Uh well yes it is….."

"Then you should be putting money away for it then, from what you have said before your daughter and her young man know what they are doing. I suppose I could ask Anne."

"Anne feels the same way…..sigh, I suppose once Anne gets back from her training in Denver we should tell the kids that we approve. At least Mom and Slim will be happy and will get off my ass."

"You have to admit James you have alienated yourself through your actions….."

"It would have been made all right if I had flown Ronald down to Florida to be with us and to see Nana and then took him to Montana."

"Ahhh James you are seeing the light, I for one certainly had worries about yourself and your daughter. It appears that things are better."

"Yes Ramesh, but there is a bright side to all of this and maybe it will work out."

"And what is that James?"

"Ronald went out for football and he is doing well, if he continues then he may have a chance of playing for his education in college since his family doesn't have the funds to make sure he gets a decent education. Sure I want Kimmie to attend MIST, but right now she has her heart set on going to school with her boyfriend…..so this might be a way for that to happen."

"So are you going to support their relationship totally James?"

"Not completely, but in the phase that they are now in….yes I will. He has made improvements to himself mostly for Kimmie….that to me speaks of maturity, he supports my baby and is honest with her. If Ronald continues to do that we will see what happens at the end of the school year."

"And if he fails?"

"Then I am not sure, Anne has a lot to say in this matter."

"The problem as I see it James is that this young Mister Stoppable has to live up to _your_ expectations…..again, I think you should consider that he lives up to your daughter's expectations first and then yours and Anne's.", Ramesh suggested, "But then you haven't mentioned anything about his parents and what they think about Kimberly."

James flinched he had an idea that Barb and Dean probably knew…..Anne and Barb were on good terms. In fact Anne mentioned that to him during the summer. "It's pretty hard to face people when they know of your reactions to their children Ramesh, but I expect they have more than an idea.", then he chuckled, "Do you know that over the summer Ronald chewed me out? Of course I was upset, but he stood up to me. At the time all it did was make me more determined to see their relationship fall apart, but the boy really didn't say anything more to me about it. So he just stated his peace."

"I did not hear anything about this James."

"It happened right after my stroke. Ronald told me how he felt about Kimmie and how he felt knowing she loved him. That young man is in awe of my baby, he knows all her faults yet he is committed to her."

Ramesh smiled having talked about this situation with Bob Chen over the summer. They decided that the first one who James opened up to would basically say the same thing. "I think one word describes that James…..he is devoted to her. Not a bad person to have as a golfing companion if you ask me."

James Possible chuckled lightly, "He doesn't know the game yet as far as I know, but I suppose he could take some classes in college. If they become engaged I will think about it."

"Good now I propose that we look at adding three boosters to the rocket, that should give us enough acceleration considering the increased payload we have envisioned for the new space telescope. Speaking of which, are you aware that Professor Flanner is having an MRI today?"

James' eyes opened wide, "Seth…..Seth Flanner?" Ramesh nodded. And James inquired, "What happened?"

"He got lost coming home from work a couple of weeks ago. He didn't come home for two or three days."

"I…I didn't know, when you see him give Seth my best."

"I will James, he was out of sorts for a few days after he got back to work, but he seems better now."

XXX

_Middleton Medical Center:_

"Professor Flanner please close your eyes and remain calm for a few minutes.", the imaging technician told the older man lying in the tube of the MRI machine, "We want to take a quick look to make sure all the pictures are the quality that we need for a proper diagnosis."

"Uh thank you Gwen, this machine isn't as tight as I was led to believe. I'm quite comfortable here."

"I will leave you with some music anyway. Chet will be in the lab with you so you won't be alone."

X

Gwen Pador returned in just a few minutes and pushed a button to cause the large people-sized 'tray' to slide out of the machine, "We have everything that we need Sir, we should have the images to Doctor Possible in the morning so that she can review the data."

"Thank you Miss, I appreciate your time and I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

Gwen and Chet each offered Seth Flanner a hand and helped him get to his feet.

XXX

_Middleton Football practice fields:_

"Hey Ron are you OK?", Big Mike Little asked the much smaller form that he had just flattened while the Mad Dog played his part on defense, and had been trying to touch Dave Alberts for the fifth time today while rushing the quarterback in his bid to see if he had what it took to place a Monster-type back on defense.

The first half of practice Ron went with the first team offense and the second half he went with the first team defense. On offense he was his normal abrasive self, but when turned over to the 'D' he became a first rate 'A-hole'. Most of the guys who had known him for years were surprised by the change…..Kim would have been appalled and thought his skin had turned blue again.

Ron sat up shaking his head, "Hey big guy…..not a problem, but are you wearing brass knuckles?"

Mike offered his hand, "You make us look bad, I uh had to stomp you."

"I gotta learn this Mike, either that or those goons from South Donaldson are gonna have me for dinner and my sister likes me. Well she likes to pull my upper lip and my ears all out of whack."

"Let me have him Little.", Tank Woodson helped Ron up and led him off to the sideline where he got Ron's helmet off and gave him a cup of water. "Sit down for a couple of minutes."

"Yeah….thanks.", Ron said as he plopped down.

Tank held up two fingers and asked, "How many fingers?"

Ron snorted painfully, "Ya can't fool me, you have eight fingers and two thumbs."

"You'll be fine. I gotta get back out there."

"Yeah, yeah…..thanks."

X

Ernie Roberts came over to see the running back turned quarterback assassin. "How are you doing Stoppable? That was a pretty sound pop you received from the offensive line."

"I'll be alright in a minute Coach. Curt and Mike stomped my skinny butt that last time…I think I annoyed them..", Ron observed.

"Yeah they did and so did you, but it left a big hole, if South Donaldson tries it we are going to murder their backfield. A word of advice….don't leave your feet again playing defense unless you have to."

"Yeah….you _could_ have told me that before."

"This way is better, this way you won't forget."

"I hope you guys got a video of that, it's something I might want to show my kids how stupid I am…..that is if I ever get around to having any. And something tells me that if I do a couple more stunts like that Kimberly Anne Possible will be mourning her poor deceased boyfriend."

"Good to see you feeling better Stoppable, take one more play off and then get your sorry can back in there…..And make sure you cause some mayhem."

"Uh yes Sir, but I want you to know this is the first time someone other than KP wanted me to do something like that."

"What did she have you do Son?"

"Well me and KP sometimes have to go after these villains and usually they are in something we call lairs, you know fortified places that are sorta hard to get in and out of, they have lasers and goons guarding them. A lot of times while KP is busting up the bad guys I get to blow the lair up."

"Blow the lair…..uh how do you do that?"

"Usually a big red button….I uh push it."

"Does anyone get hurt when….."

"Yeah usually me….sometimes the bad guys, KP hardly ever gets hurt.", Ron informed the coach.

"Just how often does this happen?"

"It's been pretty quiet lately, course we had a busy spring. I wonder if some of them are gonna give up?"

"Why's that?"

"After Drakken…..he's the blue guy, you know, anyway after he tried to take over the world through what basically was an invasion I heard that some of the big countries like us, Russia and China decided that there would be no more of that. If he hadn't been broken out of a GJ cell he's probably be hanging by a rope by now.", Ron informed the Assistant Coach, "If you remember that was the night of our prom last spring."

"Yes I remember….."

"Yeah KP stomped their collective butts into the dirt."

"What did you do Stoppable?"

"Me….I uh found that big red button that I talked about earlier…well KP destroyed the tower that kept the robots flying….and we I mean me and this robot thing sorta had a knockdown drag out, mostly he knocked me down. Uh I guess I'd better head back in, Curt and Mike look like they're bored right now.", Ron said as he pulled down his helmet and buckled up not wanting to talk anymore about the events that he still dreamed about. He still had bad dreams about fighting a robot that had tried to kill him.

X

Ron trotted back out on the practice field and called for the guy who took his place to come to the sideline. Tank huddled them up when Ron asked, "Missed me yet?"

Mike Enders snorted, "Just make an asshole out of yourself Stoppable."

"You got it, one asshole coming up!"

Tank Woodson growled, "OK knock it off, three five Dog on right. Man on man coverage. Ready break."

The defense clapped their hands and turned around as the offense came up to the line.

Ron was still somewhat amused by the guys on the other side of the ball when he lined up about five yards outside the tight end. He kept his stance and turned his back to the wide receiver that was outside of him.

"Pig Iron three twenty eight.", Alberts called out as he scanned what the defense was doing.

"Set. Hut, Hut."

Ron hesitated for a moment and then sprinted towards his friend. Then seeing Curt trying to cut him off Ron single punched the over large fullback in the chest and put on a burst of speed. The blond also felt his running back buddy grab on to his arm as he slid by him.

"**Tweet**!"

The whistle blew as Ron lightly grabbed onto Dave and then released him.

Steve Barkin looked at what could have been the end of his QB if it had been real, "Good. We have three more, then Stoppable go back to the offensive side."

"Yes Sir."

X

Curt asked Ron as they took a cup of water each, "What the hell kind of rush was that?"

"I sorta stiff armed you and then used a speed rush…I mean I'm not real good at them all, but I'm fairly fast so I thought I'd try that…was I fast enough?"

Curt whispered, "Use that one first Stoppable, you had me and you had the kid beat too, damn you're fast."

"Thanks….."

"No, I mean it Ron, you do that and people are going to forget about last week. Nobody has ever beat me like that. Are you sure that you're not some super powered dude?"

Ron snorted, "Me? I mean I've been hit by rays and stuff, but nothing that's gonna make it easy for me to play football."

"OK."

"What are we doing now?"

"We're gonna run some one-back offense, another twist that crazy boy Dave came up with."

"What's the purpose of that?"

"Then we can use another lineman to crush through their line."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Nope, you gotta have at least seven men on the line. You can have ten if you want and just keep the quarterback in the backfield. We're thinking of adding a blocker to break either you or me loose into the secondary. If one of us gets hurt we might be more of a threat if the line runs over them for a quarter or two. There should always be a hole there, we can use it a number of ways. Dave will explain it to you after practice."

"So this gives us another look, Curt?"

"Yeah, it does."

"What happens if the center snaps to the running back and we don't use a quarterback once in a while?"

"I uh….ah.", Curt took off his helmet. "**Dave**.", he yelled, "Get over here!"

A moment later Dave Alberts jogged up to his running backs, "What?"

"Go on Stoppable."

"K, Dave what happens if we have a ten man front and snap to the running back….is that legal and will it work?"

"_A Wildcat_?", Alberts answered.

"Huh?"

"That's what it's called, and if it works it can tear through a defense. If we do it without a…..no we do it with nine men on the line. I motion out of it annndddd, crud the ball gets snapped to either of you two…I like it, we have ta stay after for about twenty minutes.", Dave ran off to find Coach Barkin.

Curt watched Dave run up to the ex-Marine and began talking, his hands were all over the place like he was Italian or something.

"What's he doing?", Ron asked.

"Probably giving the rest of the coaches we face this year ulcers.", Curt laughed.

XXXXX

OK remember the Fannies, make sure you let Whitem and Slipgate know how they're doing. Oh and The Real Sidekick did a short on the Fannies….I just had to review it. Great chase scene!

Also remember Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Anne and James Possible and all the other characters on the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark and Bob along with the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear. I mean we don't even make any cash off this and I really don't want to anyway.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	65. Chapter 65

Well guys there is still a lot of stuff going on behind the scenes….yeah Ron is still hiding his ninja skills…oh will Kim ever find out…Yeah but not for a while.

Thanks to all the readers, favers, alerters, followers and reviewers. I do read all the reviews and I try to send a PM back for each one that I get. Now not everyone is set up to take a PM in return so this allows me to speak to everyone so here we go; CB73, yeah I think that sniper doesn't know what's going to hit him if he keeps that attitude up. HairlyLimey, yeah ole Bon Bon might end up living in a double wide, but remember some of the stuff here is gonna be canon. Whitem, hummmmm the time warp…yeah you might wanna say that. I mean I did reference it twice now. And six pounds of pull, I don't know the actual tension on those springs, butttttt I would suppose that they are more worried about how smooth it is. I know on my uh toys that is a very important point.

Uberscribbler, there are major and minor villains in this fic just like in the ocean, you have to find the baddest guys in this. So far as detestable as Jacob and Bonnie Rockwaller are you might want to make sure before you take them out. Yamanouchi doesn't want Ron to cut loose, they have an agent in Colorado now. Soon enough he is going to be doing this stuff without Yamanouchi support. Greenjolt, you did what no one has been able to get me to do for three years…..repost a chapter so good catch. OMG I'm a role model…I think I'm gonna be sick. As for the walks, as long as Kim doesn't tail Ron how is she gonna find out. She still trusts Wade and Wade is on the inside with Yamanouchi.

Jimmy1201, not themselves but they can ask to have them done. And I think you're thinking like some of the snipers on hand. 'Let's get on with it!' Angelus-alvus, The reason Bon Bon didn't graduate is because she blew off one of Barkin's pop quizzes…..don't worry I have that part figured out already. Keato1, Eric needs to be dangling by something and it will happen eventually (but you're gonna have to wait for it). As for Bonnie, there are sharks and then there are **sharks**.

Levi2000a1, I never said Ron was a 'white' character. Saying that most are gray in their own right. Hummmm Ron Stoppable used car salesman. Hey it's better that being a world class villain. Pbow, thinks residential neighborhood at night and they would even be less legal. Edith is a spinster and is lonely. I wonder if Otto can do it. AJW1970, the ninjas know they are being followed and they think that it's GJ trying to find out more about Ron. Reality hits in chapter 73.

Now while I thank all the reviewers and readers and all the one guy I need to thank through all this is CajunBear73, he has worked with me since before I posted the first chapter of 'Once Again' and has pulled me out of some pretty sticky swamps. Maybe I'm better than I was, but I know deep inside I'm still just a hack.

While I'm thanking people I want thank those who nominated me for all those Fannie Awards and again thank those who voted for me slash us. I appreciate it more than you can know.

Now I do have one problem however I have recently got two reviews (from the same address) on 'Broken Promise' and 'The Hunter: Metatron' basically saying "dis like: rewrite" and I am going to take a second. First I am not sure what he/she want and are trying to say (well it is, but if you don't like it….gee I'm sorry). And I probably won't rewrite either story since you are not taking them into context of a larger tale. Sorry to be a jerk about this guys. I might do something before I post something, but not after I post especially a year or three later.

Anyway I guess I took up too much of your time already, let's get this show on the road.

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 65

_Middleton High school:_

The red haired cheerleader waited in the gym for her boyfriend to get done in the locker room. Once she saw him Kim waved and Ron seeing her said something to Curt and Dave and then made a beeline towards her.

"Hey KP, sorry I'm a little late.", Ron told his GF as he offered his hand to help her to her feet.

"Is it a good reason?", Kim asked as she gave him a quick smooch on the cheek.

"I think so, and you'll find out if it works Friday night, but it's just a wrinkle to give some guys that we face nightmares.", Ron explained, "If it works the nightmares will be shared by most of the teams we're gonna face for the rest of the year." Then pausing with a mean smile, "Somebody's gonna learn to fear the Mad Dogs."

They turned and walked to the outside doors of the gym just savoring each other's company. It was just some nice alone time that they tried to get every day.

Once they were in the parking lot the red haired heroine grabbed Ron's hand and led him off the property.

"If it works as well as some of the other things you guys are doing it's going to be a fun ride home on Friday night after the game.", Kim restarted the coversation, "Too bad they won't have room for us on the team buses, you and I could cuddle in the back away from any supervision."

"Yeah I wish the coaches would change their minds, but the guys can be a little rough around the edges. Of course there's the odor problem if we don't change over there which could end up being overpowering."

"How overpowering Ron?"

"Well you know those stockyards out on route 34 by Kersey?"

"Yeah I remember them it's sorta hard to forget."

"Well the team buses can get just as ripe as those places are on an August day."

"Whew! Ron that's bad, but you made your point."

"Anyway.", Ron added, "there is a rumor that we're being taken out for dinner after the game."

"That's good, I hope it's not a hamburger stand."

"Yeah, me too. I figure that we're gonna be hungry pretty hungry by then.", Ron replied then paused.

The blond teen decided to talk about something else because he had a very good memory of those yards he had mentioned a second ago. "Well…so anyway what are your plans tonight KP?"

"After dinner Monique and I are going in to Club Banana® and pick up our Homecoming dresses and some accessories."

Ron frowned and then reversed it into a large grin, "Great, I'm going in next week and pick up my tux….I _had_ to rent one since you and your Mom cremated my old one last spring."

"We did you a favor and gave it a proper disposal too. Anyway there wasn't much left of that disgusting thing…..not even a ruffle on the shirt…..we even torched the shoes…you know that's one thing…."

"Y….you b…..burnt my shoes? My lucky Smarty Mart shoes….(Sigh) anyway what's that KP?"

"Why were _those_ your lucky shoes Ronnie?"

"I wore them when I dated the most beautiful girl in the world for the first time. See that's the best reason in the whole wide world if ya ask me. I was going to have them bronzed as a keep sake."

Kim blushed probably faster than she ever had before, "You are so sweet Ronnie…."

"Ron the stumblebum is sweet, can I get a Booyah?", the blond teen pumped his fist in celebration.

"Oh, and promise me something self-cheering boy?"

"Promise you what KP?"

"No more gym shoes with tuxes….ever, and never wear some sort of tux that I or Monique don't approve of."

"Not even for….(Ron saw the sad eyes and the lower lip pushed out) Gah, not that….OK I _won't_, but remember I could have been on the cutting edge of a fashion statement, if Monique thinks about it I might even earn some sort of big prize KP, I could have even been on the front page."

"As if boyfriend.", Kim giggled then kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"I could have had a reward, nothing as good as a KP kiss, but it would have been something….."

Kim slyly looked around and then grabbed Ron by the shoulder and pushed him up against a locker. "I'll give you your reward then.", she said in a sultry tone.

"Huh…..KP you're scaring me."

Kim nuzzled her boyfriend. Ron for his part got weak in the knees and broke out in a cold sweat.

"KP how about trying this at the tree house a little later?", Ron tried to say calmly as his blood pressure began to skyrocket.

"Hummm I like the way you think. Wanna do Bueno Nacho for a light after school snack?"

"Yeah then we need to study again….well** I** do if I'm going to have any chance during those college tests you know."

"OK Mad Dog, but we have to make it fast if I'm gonna get my Homecoming dress tonight.", Kim informed Ron after she kissed him on the lips, violating Middleton High's PDA policy (even the more liberal interpretation) that is if they were on the school grounds (which they weren't).

"We'll have to hurry then."

Ten minutes later the teen couple was seated at their booth waiting to be called for their order to come up while they had their drinks in front of them.

The red head leaned in and motioned for Ron to do the same. With a smile she touched his forehead with hers and took each of his hands in hers as well.

"Mmmmmm that's better Ronnie, I uh heard a rumor that someone said that we have been sleeping together. Do you know who would have said that?"

"Yeah I…I guess that would be me, I told Dave, but I explained that there was no way anything could have happened since you were under the covers and I was on top.", Ron confessed and explained, "Who did you hear it from?"

"Monique after lunch, I told her the same thing."

"I guess it's my fault, I hope I didn't hurt your reputation…"

"Honey did Daddy send you into space?", Kim asked Ron to make her point.

"No, no he didn't…..but I think he left that open if I hurt you."

Then Kim explained, "All Daddies of their girls make that promise. I told you that he's more accepting of what we have. I really think he is changing his attitude about us…"

A call came from Ned, "Ron your order is up."

"Be right back KP.", Ron got up to get their food.

"Well look who's stinking up the place!", an unloved voice snarked from a corner booth.

Ron didn't even turn to look since he had gotten into trouble in a similar situation at the beginning of June with the same teal eyed brunette.

"What's the matter Dumbable I'm talking to you….no that's not right I'm talking _about_ you. There is no way that you're smart enough to know when your betters are slamming you are they?"

"Bite me_ bitch_.", Ron muttered under his breath not really wanting to have anything to do with the snotty cheerleader.

"_What_ did you say? Did you insult me?", Bonnie gasped not believing her ears at all.

Ron raised his voice so that she could hear him clearly, "It's pretty hard to insult someone with your morals Bon Bon, I've heard you've done a quarter of the football team."

"You _bastard_! What's the matter did playing football with the big boys give you some balls?"

At this Ron decided to put her down verbally, "Well you tried to suck mine out through my mouth here a couple weeks ago, or did you forget? I mean I CAN find witnesses of people including my girlfriend who watched you try to slip me your tongue down my throat and almost into my stomach. Coming from you it was more than a little disgusting _and_ embarrassing. But considering you have the morals of an alley cat I can believe that you got off on it! Anyway I figure it was a new experience for you 'cause I think you like to go to right to the head of the matter."

"Don't talk to me like that you little bastard."

"Leave my Mother out of this you whore, that's the second time you used that word and I know I can find enough guys who you have done to back me up on this one."

Bonnie Rockwaller made to get out of her booth when Ned yelled at her, "Quiet down or I'll call the police Bonnie, they still have the complaint on file from earlier this year at the mall location….the Corporation _will_ press charges. And you will be escorted from the premises."

"You wouldn't _dare_!", the brunette almost shrieked.

"I'm the Manager, I'd have to. My bosses have already come out with a new policy to protect our customers. It is on the wall behind the counter, I suggest you read it before this gets ugly and you get prosecuted."

"I'll have you fired….."

"You can _attempt_ to have me fired, but I am following **company** policy _Miss_ Rockwaller. Now if you don't comply I have the police on speed dial.", Ned showed the phone. "Now Bueno Nacho is part of a multi-billion dollar corporation and I don't think your daddy has enough cash to buy a controlling interest so you might want to cool the insults in our establishments."

Bonnie growled, "**Fine**." The brunette cheerleader got up with the other three girls she was sitting with and walked out of the Tex-Mex eatery in a huff not bothering to throw away their trash.

Ron stood there with wide eyes seeing the geeky teen standing up to the snob, "Ned, uh thanks….are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to do that all summer thanks for giving me the opportunity. Sorry about the noise, the meal's on the house today."

"Ned you don't have to do that."

"Uh yeah I do, new company policy…..it just came out this summer from Headquarters as a way of being a better place to eat after the toy thing last spring. Here's your order and thanks again for coming in."

"Thanks Ned, I mean it."

The Manger slash teen went to his microphone, "Everyone who has ordered please come to the counter, your meals are free…..I have to refund your money, but I need your receipts for our records. Thank you for the support."

The blond teen got back to his and Kim's booth as the rest of the customers began to go back up to the counter.

"Wow.", Kim whispered.

"What KP?"

"Bonnie really made an ass of herself."

"She's good at that, but I think I went a little overboard."

"Yeah just a little Ron, but you were provoked and you know I don't approve of the 'B' word."

Ron lowered his head, "Yeah KP I understand….."

Kim snorted, "But in this case I think it was appropriate."

Thirty minutes later they walked to the tree house hand in hand. After they climbed up the slats nailed to the trunk of the tree and into the 'house', Ron opened his books and Kim snuggled into his arms. "Ronnie just think we'll study like this every night when we're in college….and we'll be doing fun stuff too."

"Fun stuff KP?"

"_Adult_ fun stuff.", Kim clarified.

"Like what?", the blond asked as he thought about it then said, "Oh…..**oh**!"

Then he asked, "So like this is to motivate me right?"

"I think of it as a way to motivate both of us Ronnie."

"I like that KP.", Ron murmured into her ear after he brushed back her auburn mane.

"_Ahhhh_ I _like_ that don't stop.", Kim urged as Ron attacked her ear lobe, then moved down to the base of her neck. Ron's attention soon had the red head quivering.

X

_A half hour later:_

"Honnnnney.", Ron called softly to his girlfriend.

"Hmmm, yeah Ron."

"You gotta go shopping with Miss Gossip Queen."

"Huh…yeah, yeah. I guess I'd better head home. Are you going to be home tonight?"

"Uh ya know I need to see Felix and go over some of the math for the college application tests…..and maybe slip a little Zombie Mayhem in too."

Kim snorted then leaned back into her boyfriend's arms again, "You might slip in a little math with a _lot_ of Zombie Mayhem Ron, but why do you think that you have to go to Felix?"

"Cause sometimes when I study with you…I can't concentrate very well."

"Really? Is that because you love me or that you're just horny?"

"You know me so well KP, I can't get anything by you…..but I haven't been using much hot water at home lately."

"Ronnie just stay the way you are, now I have to go and don't you stay out too late tonight."

"_Yes Dear_."

"You did not just say that…"

"Say what honey?", Ron inquired innocently.

"Say what my Dad says to Mom when she tells him to do something."

"I apologize.", Ron kissed his lover's neck again then nuzzled it, "I was wrong and I apologize, I promise that I will try never do that again."

Kim giggled, "Smooth, very smooth."

Ron confessed, "I heard this repeated by the Groom at a wedding when I was a kid. The bride was prideful of herself and she was always self-assured, the Groom not so much. She was always in control."

"Ron are you talking about me?"

"Uh no honey, you have a reason to be prideful, but she really didn't. What it came down to was that they both had to give something up for their marriage to work."

"You're sure it's not about me?"

"Absolutely."

After a few minutes he helped his red haired girlfriend to her feet and climbed down the steps first. Once down he offered his hand and Kim lightly landed on the ground since she had jumped the last six feet. "KP you have fun tonight and I'll call you before I go to bed." By this time the young red head was so amped over the last several minutes being with her guy she didn't even know that she just floated down.

"I'll wait for your call honey.", Kim whispered into his ear as she gave him a warm clingy hug.

"Lord, KP you give me the shivers when you do that….."

X

The blond teen stood in the driveway of his house as he watched Kim walk to her house, with a slight shake of his head he then entered calling out, "Mom, Dad I'm home."

Silence

Muttering to himself he walked to the answering machine in hopes that they left him a note. Seeing the flashing red LED he pushed the play button and a moment later heard his Mother's voice telling him that both parents would be out of town for two or three days visiting her relatives to show off Hanna and that they would call later to check in.

"I guess I'd better check on Rufus then and make him something cheesy.", Ron muttered to himself as he went down the basement steps to his room and called out, "Rufus I'm home and I'm thinking about making macaroni and cheese with three times the cheese you're used to."

"Hnk, cheese!"

"Yup lots of cheese, I have training tonight, wanna come along?"

Hnk, nope."

"You don't wanna see Sensei?"

"Hnk, nope."

"You don't wanna see _Yori_? She's there you know…..I heard she and Hiro are going back to Japan in the next day or two. You know she loves to scratch your little bald head…"

"Hnk Yori.", Rufus chittered.

"Yeah Yori and more of those cookies with tea.", Ron began to mock drool.

Rufus seemed to change his mind, "Hnk, hurry up!"

Ron put on a small pot of water to boil and got out his mac and cheese stuff. He stopped and thought about it and went back to the refrigerator and pulled out another block of cheese. "This should make you happier Rufus buddy.", Ron chuckled as the small rodent seemed to cheer him on.

X

Forty-five minutes later Ron was on the phone talking to Felix explaining his slash _their_ plans for the night…..at least the lies that they agreed to tell Kim if she called. Of course Wheels had no intention of being home since Zita wanted to go out for a drive.

Ron asked, "Felix buddy all you have to do is tell KP that I was hanging with you tonight. I told her that you were helping me with some Math and that we might do some gaming."

"Well Zita wants to go out….."

"Do me a favor and stay away from the mall, Kim and Miss Gossip are gonna be there.", Ron advised his buddy.

"OK, OK Ron, we study first then go out for a pizza.", Felix suggested, "At least that's my story, now what are you really doing?"

"It works for me buddy, I have to go to Upperton for some training….that and some friends of mine are gonna be heading back to Japan."

"Who's going?"

"You do not know them.", Ron lied since he knew that the paraplegic had met Hirotaka before when he came to Middleton during the cultural exchange trip when Ron first went to Japan. The blond running back couldn't remember if he had met Yori so in his mind not mentioning them was the better course of action.

"And something tells me that you're gonna get hot and sweaty again Ron….."

"Just because we'll be beating the snot out of each other buddy…..well mostly them beating the snot outta me."

"I just hope for your sake Kim never finds out about any of this….."

"Me too Felix, but somehow at the end I have a feeling everyone will know everything and it won't make a difference anyway."

"I'll visit you in the hospital…."

"Or in the graveyard; something tells me KP isn't gonna be happy with all this. We sorta promised not to lie, or cheat or anything."

"So you've been doing this for a few months now Ron, you should be used to it by now."

"You never get used to it Felix, I've got to be good…I'm supposed to be KP's protector while I'm the bumbling fool that everybody just laughs at, it's pretty hard to do both."

"Ron I've got news for you, can the stumblebum routine. If the rest of the football season turns out like the first couple of games nobody's going to call you a loser again."

"Wheels buddy…I've already told the guys on the team; I only went out for football because of Kim. If it wasn't for her I'd probably be working full time at Smarty Mart trying to figure a way to just drop out of school."

"You don't want to do that….."

"Why Felix?"

"How about your future?"

"If I didn't have Kim, I wouldn't worry about a future. I'd just go through life the way I made the last eight years; it sure as hell wouldn't bother me too much. No that's wrong (sigh) I have a little sister now and I have to be something for her too." Ron Stoppable did not disclose what would happen to Felix if the link was severed and the only thing that could keep him from falling completely apart would be the raven haired child his parents had adopted unless she was distanced from him. Should the link being broken, with Hanna close by, he knew he would survive until he was stronger.

"What we do for our women right, Ron?"

"Yeah, behind each of us is one or two of them with pitchforks.", Ron snorted at his own joke, "Once and a while they poke us with those things just for grins."

"I don't know if I like that Ron, to stay away from them I'd have to put my chair in flight mode."

"It's not like you haven't done that before….."

"Yeah, well I have to go, I know enough to stay away from the mall since that's where Kim and Monique are going to be. Take care of yourself tonight Ron…"

"Always do buddy.", Ron shut down the connection. "Hey Rufus let's get going.", Ron called out.

"Hnk, coming.", the pink rodent chittered.

Ron had a small bag and slung it over his shoulder. Then he reached down and picked up his pet mole rat stuffed him in his favorite pocket and quickly exited the house via the front door making sure it locked behind him.

Whistling to himself, Ron walked up to one cross street and turned left. Then he turned up the street and quickly cut through several yards. When he came out from his cross country adventure there was a black van waiting for him. Seeing the door open the covert ninja trainee dove inside.

"Can't ever lose you guys can I?", the blond teen inquired.

Antubi laughed, "It is not for trying, but we have done this for years Stoppable-san. How are you feeling this evening?"

"Not bad, I know we have a lot to cover, I brought Rufus along since I figure that Yori and Hiro will have to return to Japan soon.", Ron informed the guy who helped him run around and kick bad guy butt a few times.

"Ah please come out and say hi Rufus-san.", Sensei's aid told the mole rat who was still in Ron's thigh pants pocket.

When he said that the flap from the pocket opened up and a little pink head peeked out. Rufus then showed more of himself and bowed.

Ron snorted, "He's being a little formal today Antubi."

"He acts as he needs to be Ron-san, now truth be told there are many things you must accomplish before we return to Yamanouchi and we must return before your Yule celebration. In fact we must redeploy many of our forces before then.", Antubi reminded Ron, "That is why you must train one last time on the Sacred Mountain."

"What about you and your girlfriend buddy? I'd hate to see you revert back to the ninja nerd who I got to come on missions with me."

"Have no fear Sensei is thinking about the situation, if I must remove myself from her life that is what I will do."

"Oh man, you're gonna make me look bad, I went to all that work to make your life better and you're thinking about shit canning it?"

"I will do as Sensei requires, since we are going back to Japan soon it stands to reason that I might have to break off relations with Margaret. Our duty to Yamanouchi comes before all else."

"Yeah I guess….but she doesn't seem like a gal who is going to stand for let alone appreciate those actions when they happen Antubi."

"What makes you think so Stoppable-san? Couples break up all the time."

"Yeah I know that happens, but I really wanted to see you guys make a go of this…"

"It is more important that you and Kim-san make a go of your relationship, there are many hopes riding on the choices that you and Kim-san make."

Ron looked at the floor, "Yeah I know, I'm doing the best that I can, we are sorta confined by that freedom clause that Sensei reminded me of."

"Freedom clause?"

Ron repeated what he had been told several times from before they even tried the bonding during the summer, "Yeah, you guys understand that if I really want Kim I have to let her make her own decisions. You know free will, if she wanted to break up with me right now…I'd have to let her go no matter what happens to me. I mean Sensei told me what could happen if KP gave the pendant back….."

"From what you have told me about Miss Possible I do not think that she would return the necklace, if for no other reason than she has grown fond of it. You DO understand that the link does not mean that she must be romantically involved with you to continue to work…..that was not the reason that it was done in the first place."

The blond teen glanced up, "Yeah I know, but it's a lot easier when we're in love…..I mean going back to the best friend thing would really tank."

Not sure what the word _tank_ meant Antubi didn't say anything for a few moments, "Sometimes the pursuit of love is a daunting prospect Ron-san, we must keep the true goal in sight. You and I both have duties which we must continue to pursue; many lives could be in the balance if we fail in our duties."

"Yeah Sensei told me that there are some things which are more important than others. I sorta got the idea that I'm at the bottom rung…..again."

"You are not alone in feeling that way Stoppable-san, your job is to protect Miss Possible so that she can become the person that Yamanouchi believes she can be. She has given of herself to make your efforts succeed. You are now honor bound to succeed."

"She doesn't really know that she's making it easier to protect her, but you are right. Anyway the pressures are tough right now….the football stuff alone is enough to make my brain fry. 'Course the guys on the team think it's funny to watch the ole buffoon have trouble doing things that they find so easy. And right now Algebra two is real hard, KP is trying to tutor me, but I think Felix is better suited to it.", Ron informed the ninja.

"And I know what Yori-san would say if you said this to her; it will be your honor to study hard and do your best while being a respected athlete and crime fighter.", Antubi laughed out loud.

Ron smiled, "I can hear her saying that too…..she's almost from a line of nobility you know…and sometimes I think KP is still a little jealous of her."

"Although we do not speak of this, it is true. As you know the man who most know simply as Sensei, is actually Lord Toshimiru himself. We do not know why he has lived as long as he has and we are not sure how long he has left to live…..we are not even sure if he is a Kami in disguise.", Antubi revealed, "All we know is that for the most part we obey his wishes without hesitation. The Council however questions his actions all the time, nearly all of them are unaware that Sensei is the founder of Yamanouchi."

"Yeah I sorta got all that Antubi, I guess there is a secret ninja academy and a super-secret ninja academy at Yamanouchi. I just have to remember to keep my mouth shut."

"Sometimes that is best Ron-san, we are going to try and find out if the assassin was working alone or if he was the member of a larger conspiracy."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Yori-kun and Hirotaka are returning to Yamanouchi earlier than expected as you have just said, if there is anything afoot they should be able to find out before we return after your Thanksgiving training sessions. If we do then Sensei will take appropriate measures. We have too many commitments to let this affect us now.", Antubi explained as he pulled up to the gates in front of the large house and waited for them to open.

"That is why I brought Rufus with me Antubi, he really likes Yori…..but then he really likes Kim and will do anything for her."

"Rufus is a gentleman Stoppable-san?"

"I don't know about that, but you know some dogs like guys and some like girls maybe that's the way it is with mole rats. I might send an email to Clevis Blechman, he might know."

Antubi looked at his companion, "Who is this person Stoppable-san?"

"He's an authority on mole rats. He's written three books on them.", Ron informed the ninja as the gates opened.

"Maybe so Stoppable-san, we have much training tonight and Yori-kun has something to teach you as well."

"Good I missed learning from her. When I was at Yamanouchi I think except for Master Namoto Umestsu I learned the most from her and to tell you the truth I miss it a little.", Ron informed his friend.

"Yorishi is very accomplished in instructing the lower students because of her patience Stoppable-san. Normally we don't put her with the advanced students unless we wish to give particular knowledge in one style or another. There is a weapon that she is an expert at, later this evening you will learn the beginning movements of that weapon to your honor."

Ren replied, "To learn a special weapon technique from Yori would be my honor. So what is it that she will impart her knowledge?"

"That will be her honor to tell you, now stop prognosticating and get ready for class, give me Rufus-san, I am sure that Sensei wishes to converse with him."

Ron reached into his cargo pants thigh pocket and pulled out an almost asleep pink naked mole rat. Ron said, "I sorta promised him cookies if he came tonight…..do you guys think you can put some on a plate for him?"

Antubi laughed, "Of course Stoppable-san, it will be our honor to act as a host for Rufus-san this evening."

XXX

"All right blue boy, what are you working on now?", the mint hued villainess growled as she walked into the laboratory section of the current lair they were living, and lying low, in.

"Jack and Sheldon want me to work on something for the guys we contracted out that specialty work to."

Shego's eyes narrowed, "They want more stuff? Why?"

"Don't know, but it seems like the leader of their group has some idea to break Kimberly Anne and the Buffoon up easier. If I get everything made up then I get a bit of a rebate."

"But we already got them the brain tap machine and the control chip. Why do you need to do more?"

"To ensure the success of this little venture Shego, your little princess and what's his name have been a thorn in our sides for years. We so need to make this stop now….either that or we'll have to get out of the villain game."

"Do you mean to go straight?"

"Yes and we have no reason to do that, it'll be a lot better to remove Team Possible than to have to change our lifestyle."

"I don't like the sound of that, so what does Jack and his friends want?", the mint hued villainess inquired.

"We know that Kimmie and her hummmm boyfriend are now an item Shego."

"Yeah the world so owes too….."

"And the group that's trying to break up Kimberly's posse is looking at several avenues. It's like the shotgun approach…."

"What are you talking about blue boy?"

"If our friends have more than one plan working on them at the same time there is a better chance that something will work since they are being attacked from all sides at the same time.", Drakken informed her, "The problem is how do I get her to hurt him bad enough."

"What do you mean hurt him….."

"The buffoon is emotionally fragile, all his hormones want him to be with her. From what I've been able to discover they became girlfriend slash boyfriend immediately after they ended my diablo attempt last spring at the Bueno Nacho Headquarters. The boy has to be in over his head and he knows it."

"Drewbie don't screw with his mind, I'm warning you….."

"Shego I think you are afraid of the boy."

"And I want to live to be a hundred too, when I saw the video…..I do not want to fight that kid, something tells me that we don't want to try and too hard to hurt him or the Princess. That video brought back the pain. Anyway he's dangerous….damned dangerous.", Shego warned.

"Hummm well yes Shego, we won't target the Buffoon directly, Kimberly will do it for us."

"How's she going to do that?"

"What would hurt the boy more than anything?"

Shego thought for a moment, "Dropping an H-bomb on him…..though it might make him mad…..I'm telling you we don't want that."

"No Shego, I have a plan; the perfect plan. We have to get Kimberly to forget him and to be totally repulsed by him. She would shun that kid and then he would be sad. I doubt if he will continue to help her after that happens."

Drakken paused for a moment to stress his point, "I have a device, I have some programming to do on it. But I have to work out how to have Kimberly Anne just forget the Buffoon….nothing else. If she shuts him out then part of team is beaten….."

"What are you going to do make her get sick at the sight of him?"

"Neh Shegoooo…no, no that's it, not the _sight_ of the buffoon…the _smell_ of the buffoon."

"Doctor D have you been drinking too much coco moo?"

"Shego obviously Kim Possible is attracted to what's his name….she likes his smell for some reason. What would happen if she didn't…..and at the same time forgot him as her best friend for a period of time?"

The former member of Team Go looked hard at her boss, "You know that might just work. Being really repelled by his BO…..if you could make that work….."

"It might break up Team Possible for at least the short term, if that is the case then they wouldn't be able to watch each other's backs and they would be vulnerable to attack by at least our _clients_.", the blue scientist began to laugh at the situation.

The former heroine frowned, "But how are we going to get a sample of Stoppable's BO?"

"He plays football right?"

"According to the paper yeah."

"All we have to do is break into his locker, there should be enough of his things in there to give us more than enough to do all sorts of tests."

"_Who's_ going to break into his locker boss.", Shego continued to frown.

"Well you are my assistant….."

"That's a _boys_ locker room you dolt, there are lots of teenaged boys in there usually without a lot of clothes on. And these same teenaged boys are on hormonal overload."

"So, you are a professional thief too, that's one of the reasons that your compensation package is so healthy…."

"Healthy? You clown half the time your checks bounce higher than a super ball. That reminds me you owe me fifty bucks from the last time we went to the grocery store."

"Uh I do? Never mind I'll pay you back on Friday when we go to the store for more brownie mix and chocolate and milk….."

A small green flame erupted from Shego's right index finger, "Do you want to make me unhappy Drew?"

"Ah no….sigh tonight I will help you gain entry into the boys' football locker room at Middleton High.", Doctor Drakken promised his sidekick, "I'm sure that the buffoon's locker has his name on it."

"Well that's better; I guess we'd better get moving….."

"Why should we be going right now Shego?"

"Because it's night time and the school should be closed. What better time to do this. If we wait until morning the school will be full of teachers and kids. Some of them might remember me. All that should be there now is janitorial staff and _we_ can avoid them."

"Shego I don't have the talent for that…"

"Well you can follow me and show support and having you there will a lot easier to explain than me being there by myself if we get caught."

XXX

_Club Banana, Middleton Mall:_

Two young women sat in the changing room away from prying eyes

"Kim, girl you know that is two big dances in a row that you are going to wow your date.", the African-American fashion diva laughed as she high fived her best female friend in the whole wide world.

"Oh he's going to love this dress Moni. I have **got** to make sure that we get a _lot_ of pictures at homecoming. And it's not two dances in a row….it's three remember the Prom?", the red haired heroine responded to the compliment, "I should have gone with Ron to the Prom the first time…..I got it right when I had the second chance.

Monique lowered her voice as she hinted, "Oh and for your information you might want to make sure that you have extra hair pins in your purse too."

"Why?"

The beautiful brown woman whispered, "Don't tell anybody and I don't know for sure…..but a little bird told me that it looks like you and the Mad Dog got voted in. So you are going to have to use the hair pins to make sure the crown doesn't fall off your head."

"Monique I don't understand what you're saying, _what_ are you trying to say?"

"I heard that you and your boy are Homecoming Royalty, Your Majesty."

"How do you know that?"

"The guys tabulating the votes clued me in about you _and_ Ron

"Both of us?…..King and Queen?"

"That's the gossip Kim, but you have to not talk about it, there are still some votes to cast, but as of now no one is even close."

"Wow Ron so deserves it 'Nique, he's helped me so much and then after being voted off the cheer squad…well it's one of the nicest things everybody in the school has ever done for anyone. Do me a favor make sure you get a recording of 'our' song and a picture of us while we take the official dance? I want to show it to Ron afterward."

"OK but I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face at the assembly when they announce it. Promise me you'll make sure you get his picture."

"Yeah I will, but I don't get the procedure now, why are they announcing it on the Tuesday before Homecoming, Kim?"

"Oh they have a couple of events that they want the Homecoming King and Queen to go to that's all. They tried to do it on during the Friday game at halftime, but there just isn't enough time to do everything that needs to be done. I mean a couple of football players have to come out and Bonnie and I will too and with the cheerleading it just makes it easier. We just get announced during halftime so our parents can see too. I can see it now, Ronnie will be escorting me…..I'll be in my gown and he'll be in uniform."

"Why's that Kim?"

"Well Ron's going to be playing until halftime, he won't have time to change…..but don't worry.", Kim hinted.

"What do you mean Kim?"

"It's tradition that the Queen gives the King a kiss during halftime, I'll make sure his is one he can remember and Mister Barkin won't be able to do _anything_ about it.", Kim began to laugh lightly, "And it will be in front of everyone in the stands, Mom and Dad too. I'll bet we get more cheers for that than anything."

"So your Mom is coming back down from Denver for the game?"

"Yeah and then she has to go right back in the morning, so it's all this drama. I wanted her to see me with Ron on my arm the way he's supposed to be, she's going to be so happy….but then so will I."

"Girl you have it bad for that blond sidekick of yours."

"Yeah I know Moni and I hope I keep it that way too. But please don't call him sidekick anymore; he has done too much to be referred to that way."

Monique giggled, "OK Kim have it your way, but remember I am pulling for you two and I think Brick is too."

"That's good 'cause Ron and I are pulling for you guys."

Monique sat down in the changing room, "Thanks….you know I have to write an article in the school newspaper for the prom, would you and Ron like to sit down with me and talk about being Team Possible, lifelong best friends and Homecoming Royalty? I think that well not everyone knows a lot about you guys and it would make a very cool story…..sort of an anti-food chain story if you know what I mean."

"I would like that Moni but we don't want to put people down for what they believe in even though it is contrary to what we do. We have been trying to help people for a long time….well ever since we helped Mister Paisley out. Fighting bad guys is fun and rewarding, but coming out and helping clean up parks or searching for missing people gives us just as much satisfaction. It's all about volunteering your time and we've been lucky enough to have this great support from our family and friends. There are a lot of people trying to help and just because we are better organized we tend to get more publicity. Do you know that Ron even took the tri-city firefighting classes to help out when he needs to….he has his equipment in his room down in the basement."

"He does? (Kim nodded) You guys do a lot…"

"And girls like Tara help out at the hospital too. I mean lots of people are able to do what they can, if more people did something then you wouldn't have the fifteen/eighty-five rule.", Kim stated as she put the dress back on the hanger.

"What do you mean by that girlfriend?"

"Sadly fifteen percent of the people do eighty-five percent of the work, all I'm saying is that if everyone would do a little then the rest wouldn't have to do so much. Volunteering your time and your abilities is really rewarding."

"Kim you can say anything you want, but you might want to go light on the guilt trip thingie, some people just don't want to do that."

"Huh, oh sorry, sometimes I get up on my soap box and get ferociously self-important, usually it's a good thing I have Ronnie with me, because I can get obnoxious if I don't have him there to reel in my Kimness."

"Having been on the receiving end of it I can say yes, now I know that you guys have a limo and dinner at Pace's. Just how much is this going to cost us?"

With sparkling eyes Kim informed Monique, "Ron and Felix got a deal on the limo and Ron pulled a favor in for all of our dinners at Pace's."

"How did he do that Kim?"

"Well you know Ron is a real good cook and comes up with recipes all the time… well he traded a recipe for dinner for all of us.", Kim explained, "It was one he was saving….it was for one of his special desserts."

"So except for our clothes and the tickets to the dance we are getting by pretty cheap then."

"You got it Monique, the Mad Dog has come through again. And Ronnie told me that after the game it's gonna be a night to remember…."

"Kim are you saying what I think you are saying.", the African-American fashion diva inquired with wide eyes hoping she could come up with something steamy between the hero couple, "Are you sure your Daddy's all right with this?"

"Huh?"

"You and Mister Football Hero are going to be knocking heels after the game right? You'd better be sure and take precautions."

Kim hissed as her eyes flew open, "Moniqqqqque…how, oh I see what you mean. No, I don't think so….I mean I would like it, I sorta promised Mom and Ron did promise Dad that we won't be doing _that_ for a while."

"Why not Kim, that boy is in love with you and you are just as much with him…"

"I think Ronnie promised Dad 'cause….well because we're not quite ready yet. I mean physically we are, but mentally Ron wants there to be no doubts. I don't want it to be a cheap thrill and he wants it to be something that we both will cherish for the rest of our lives, and we've known each other so long now I think we can wait a little longer. I think he wants us to be alone in a nice romantic setting without a bunch of people bothering us."

"So blondie wants you allllllll to himself Kim that night?"

"Yeah and I want him that way too, I mean it's so obvious even Daddy is starting to get it. Do you know what Ron did one night after school?"

"It's hard telling what he's done this time, was it embarrassing?"

"Noooo, it was so romantic. I had Wade look it up. He took me down to his room and washed then put oil on my feet one day after school. Wade didn't tell me exactly what it meant, but I think it was significant. Then later he made dinner and brought wine….well it was real good grape juice over to the house and he and Daddy talked about marriage and _our_ future. They discussed our wedding. He used some terms that I had to look up. I think I'm gonna have to talk to his Rabbi about what some of the terms mean….." Kim paused for effect, "I think when Daddy figures it out he's gonna have to realize that Ron asked for my hand and Daddy said yes."

"Say what?", Monique gasped, "And Daddy Possible didn't send your BF on a one way trip out of the Solar System?"

"No Moni and that was right after Daddy mentioned that Ronnie wasn't really smart enough to be with me, anyway Ronnie was soooo sneaky…..if it was a contest of wits my BF won out hands down and Daddy knows it.", Kim explained.

"And your old man is still letting Ron date you?"

"Yes and if anything he's nicer now than he has since the prom, so I really do think Daddy's going to be better now. See part of it was that Daddy didn't think Ron was very smart…..and he is in his own way."

"We always knew that your skinny blond guy had more going for him than Monster Mayhem. So that's a good thing, with your Mom going out of town starting next week it's going to be tough on all of you guys. And having your Dad accept your relationship with your boyfriend can really knock the stress level down a couple of notches."

"Yeah Saturday we're going to help Mom move, so we'll take the van and Mom is going to take her car."

"Is Ron going?"

Sigh "No, he's gotta work Saturday morning. Since he doesn't have his ninety days in yet he has to go in when they call him. I mean we get a break for missions and stuff, but for the most part Ronnie is a Smarty Mart slave. Then next week we have to go out of town for that trial so we're going to be gone for a couple of days."

"Trial?"

"Yeah those guys that tried to rape me at the cheer camp.", Kim explained, "I almost don't want to go, but I feel I have to, Wade looked those guys up and they are all suspects of other incidents. If someone doesn't stand up to them they could end up killing a girl someday. Somebody has to teach them that there are things they can't do."

"Is Ron staying in your room?"

"No, we each have our own rooms."

"Why Kim?"

"We're not an official couple yet, if Ron had a ring on my left finger that would be one thing, but as it is right now…"

"So you don't want him up there with you?"

"As if, Ron thought it would be best if we were in separate rooms. He felt that with us being in the same room it might affect the verdict. I want those guys behind bars too."

XXX

_The Rockwaller Home:_

The still fuming cheerleader was not happy. _'Daddy wants me to leave him and Possible alone….doesn't he realize just how wrong that is, I have to do something to put myself in a better mood.'_

Bonnie looked at the number and quickly punched them into her phone, "Thornbottom's dwelling, how may I direct your call please?", a man inquired with an English accent.

"May I please speak with Eric….this is Bonnie Rockwaller.", the teal eyed brunette replied to the query.

"One moment please Master Eric is in conversation. I will see if he has time to speak with you."

X

"Miss Rockwaller….."

"Eric.", Bonnie chided, "I thought we agreed that you should use my first name."

"I apologize Mis…..Bonnie, I have an idea."

"Such as?"

"Are you doing anything at the moment?"

"No and it's a little boring around here."

"May I take you out for a drive then, you could show me the sights since I am new in the area."

"I'd love that Eric, do you know where the mall is?"

"I have been told of its location, but I have not been inside to do any shopping yet.", he replied.

Bonnie offered, "Do you want me to drive, I guess since this is my home, it'd be easier…"

"I'd rather drive Bonnie, that way it will be easier for me to learn. Shall I pick you up in about thirty minutes?"

"Sure, I'll be ready."

X

Bonnie heard the foreign sedan pull into the driveway. Without a second look she was through the door headed out to the black sedan. She didn't have to tell anyone where she was going since no one else was home.

"So where do you want to go Eric?"

"I do not know Bonnie; let's drive around for a while."

"Sure."

XXX

Ron's uniform was drenched in sweat as he knelt back down after being released from the self-defense part of his normal training. He calmly watched the two black clad forms bow to each other. One had a simple short sword and the other had two fans. Ron of course had seen these fans in action a couple of years before when Yori had cut through solid rock. What most people didn't realize was that there was razor sharp steel embedded in the fans. While they could be used for cooling oneself they were also deadly weapons in the right hands.

And one of the most gifted experts employing fighting fans was his good friend Yori. The form that was for certain male suddenly attacked the obvious female form. The swift downward strike was casually deflected by the one using the fans then the other fan popped open with a strike across the face of the one using the sword.

X

"Please stop your actions children.", the serine voice of Sensei asked the two after nearly twenty minutes.

The two forms stopped and bowed to each other then removed their cowls.

Ron said, "I knew it was you Yori and Hiro, that was real good….though a word of advice buddy…..don't let her have those fans in the bedroom."

Hirotaka bowed, "I will keep that in mind Stoppable-san." Then he offered his hand then bowed again.

Ron bowed as well and took the offered hand.

"Uh hummmm, Ron-san it is time for you to learn a weapon which doesn't appear to be a weapon.", Yori informed him.

"The fans?"

"Hai."

"Well I'll do my best, but I'll never be anything like you are."

"Be that as it may, it will be your honor to learn this for the next three days before Hiro-chun and I return to our home.", Yori replied.

"It will be my honor to learn what you have to teach me Yori-kun.", Ron said with a bow.

X

There were only five gashes on Ron's body (only one which deserved stitches though) by the time Yori had finished with him for the night.

Again the doctor entered the dojo and stitched Ron up and gave him some more of the healing gunk.

While all this was going on Rufus sat in the back of the dojo with Master Sensei, eating cookies and drinking tea. Ron asked, "Well are you glad you came with me buddy?"

Rufus chittered, "Hnk yeah." He then rubbed his belly.

XXX

The new guy at school and the social ladder climbing cheerleader reentered Eric's house, the very handsome young man chuckled, "Would you care for a glass of wine Bonnie?"

"Sure Eric, you know you haven't shown me your house yet, may I get a tour?"

XXX

"Hi honey, did you and Felix have a good time tonight?", the red head asked as she heard the phone pick up on the other end.

"Yeah, but we got some math done too. If this keeps up I might make an average grade on those entrance exams.", the blond haired young man responded as he looked down at the line of red across his chest knowing he had better not reveal it to his girlfriend hoping that she had a poor memory as to where all the scars were on his body.

XXXXX

Well we got through that chapter easy enough and Kim now has her dress. For a while thought those two were going to make this little tale go 'M', luckily I was able to reel them in before it got too far.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Hanna, Felix and Bonnie as well as all the other characters of the show 'Kim Possible' are all creations of Bob and Mark who along with the Disney Corporation who own them. CB and I are just writers exercising a little of our talent for fun and for the enjoyment of our readers. Heck we don't even make any money off this (which means we are amateurs).

Oh there are a lot of stories out there, if you like one give the author some feedback…..and make sure he can respond to you.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	66. Chapter 66

Well here we are at the furthest point ole Sent is going to push one of the lines that I try not to cross in book 1 here. So you won't be seeing any smut from me anytime soon!

I want to thank all the readers, alerters, followers and reviewers who have taken time out to give me a response. For the reviewers here we go; Jimmy1201, yeah and about that line…..people standing in it come from all walks of life. Fanatic97, thanks. More is on the way. HairyLimey, if Kimmie and Ronnie are King and Queen together I think Miss Bon Bon might have a break down.

CB73, yup some real pivotal moments are upon us in the next ten chapters or so, maybe enough so that this won't even look like the same tale. And fireworks… momma mia please help us! AJW1970, still writing chapter 73, but things are beginning to move towards things I mentioned about a thousand chapters ago. Whitem, I know I mentioned or at least hinted about the Sensei thing a couple of times. Don't worry it gets weirder.

Keato1, Shego is a little leery about taking on the buffoon right now. I mean she'd do it as part of her job, but she knows Ronnie boy isn't a normal boy now. Angelus-alus, don't worry Kim and Ron will be safe. The red head's hormones are popping, but Ronnie made a promise and would he look like husband material for Kim in James' eyes if he couldn't resist temptation a little?

Snakespur you have your own paragraph, all I can say is that there is a pit of vipers in Middleton, Colorado, but you have to be careful of who has the most deadly poison. The trick to picking a safe path through them is to know which ones are the real dangerous ones.

Now I have a comment to make and it's a wonder that no one has mentioned it in a review yet. WHY does Bueno Nacho seem to take Ron's side and how does he seem to get real great deals on his meals? I mean all you astute readers should be able to pick up on this.

Again thanks to all the reviewers, but the real big thanks goes to Cajunbear73, my beta, co-writer (at times under Bearsent176) and friend. Just so you all know we just completed a 28 short story Kim and Roman (Ron) series based on Unheard Flipper's 'The Truth About Kim And Ron'. And as we are posting a fairly large tale called 'Storm Chaser'. Chapter 21 was just posted and it is finally moving…I sometimes veer off course a little. Anyway ole CB has saved my sorry behind several times over the years and has pulled me out of the swamp. Here's to you bud!

But now we'd better get this show on the road.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 66

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Opening his eyes, "Bonnie wake up…..", the handsome dark haired young man touched the tanned cheerleader's shoulder gently after the quick nap he took because she had worn him out.

"Don wanna…..", she responded as she nuzzled her pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin obviously very comfortable at the moment.

"Bonnie you have to wake up and go home, your parents will know if you stay out much longer.", the handsome dark haired young man softly chided the teal eyed cheerleader as he ran his fingers over then skin on her shoulder blade.

"Don care."

"You might not, but people will talk if they find out about what we have been doing…."

"Let them… I've been late getting home before."

"Not yet you don't Bonnie…well not from _my_ domicile."

"It was only our first time, it was sooooo much better than Brick.", a yawning Bonnie Rockwaller stated as she came to her senses.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Bonnie Rockwaller knew that her 'cuddle' time was almost done for the evening. "What time is it Eric?", the teal eyed brunette asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's about three am. We have to be in school by seven….so I have to get you home."

"I don't care, I want to sleep….. that was wonderful.", Bonnie opened her eyes and reached to pull him back over to her, "Anyway we could have stayed at my house, no one's home."

"A gentleman always provides for his lady.", Eric whispered.

"Show me….."

With a satisfied smirk Eric complied with the brunette's request.

XX

"I'm telling you we should barge right in on them.", Neil Barter told his two cohorts from the bushes while using his night vision goggles to scan the area.

Ralph Dickerson replied, "Let's cool it on this chick Barter; we might get some leftovers when he gets done with her."

"That would be a first for us.", Tom Bridgestone informed the other two in a whisper, "We usually don't get any of the first rate stuff unless there is a real good reason."

"There's a lot of pretty girls in this little town mates, enough to keep us all busy even if we don't have those promised holidays coming up." Dickerson told them since he had been eying the scenery for over a month and was getting the 'itch'.

"Well you'd better let us know so that we don't try for something you've been into….."

"Why's that?", Dickerson wanted to know.

"You need to see a doctor mate, that stuff can kill you. Anyway it's best to get treated.", Neil told his partner.

Ralph chuckled lightly, "The boss wants me this way for some reason mates, I have no idea why but just a round of antibiotics will cure it."

"Well don't wait too long Dickerson, it might take years to kill you, but it can and I saw it once…it made a believer out of me."

Tom looked annoyed, "Yeah make sure you get fixed before we get to our hideaway once this is over. A hospital stay is cheap compared to dying that way. If you don't do it, I'll give the shots. I was a combat medic."

"I will, but Hans found out right before I was going to get some shots…..I suppose he knows what he's doing. But right before I was going to do it Hans asked me not to."

XX

An hour later the large sedan pulled into the Rockwaller driveway. Eric lightly kissed the snooty brunette on the lips, "I will see you in a few hours Bonnie. Get a little more sleep you look as if you can use it after our little session this evening."

Sigh, "Yeah I will and I am looking forward to riding home from the football game with you Friday night, maybe we can _indulge_ again."

"So your family will not be home again over the weekend Bonnie?", the handsome dark haired young man inquired wanting to make sure the coast was clear and he had plenty of time.

"They won't be home until Monday about noon and my sisters…..who knows with them."

"Well you have time to shower and get some sleep, make sure you do."

"Will I see you tonight Eric?", Bonnie asked suddenly being more bold now that she had let him have the carrot and curious to know if he wanted any more of _that_ action, "We can only display so much affection at school before the powers that think they are make life difficult for us."

"Sometimes we must show restraint to annoy the pests with cameras. I would like to spend a quiet night with you Bonnie, maybe a quiet dinner and some time just talking about our lives and what we expect when school is over."

"Well that's easy….well part of it is. I want to get out of this hick town and make a name for myself in the real world."

"Well don't tell anyone, but I have an appointment to King's College in Cambridge next fall. If I find an appropriate companion I have assurances from my parents that she may accompany me at that fine institution as my family's treat. Mother and Father have decided to cover her financial needs. Sometimes I think they are trying to find me an appropriate wife…..they don't understand this isn't the Middle Ages." Eric paused to gauge the brunette's reaction not getting any he continued.

"Of course they are not, now in truth we may not end up in the same college, but that doesn't matter because Cambridge is not a very large city and there are many colleges so they are fairly close together.", Eric explained.

Bonnie decided to kid the aristocratic young man, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a guy? I mean to go to college with?"

"After this evening do you think I'd rather have a boy when I can have a woman like you my dear? Now do as I say and go get some sleep, you have to keep your wits about you and try not to tell anyone what happened tonight."

"Why should I do that?"

"Private lives should be kept private, information is power and you really don't want people having power over you. Be mysterious, more people will be attracted to you.", Eric advised.

"Do I want more people attracted to me Eric?"

"Knowing you just a little…..I would say yes, now good night and get some sleep or you will have a hard time during school Bonnie." The suave young man got out of his car and opened the door for the high school cheerleader. He offered his hand and walked her to the front door.

"Do you want to come in for a nightcap Eric?"

"I'll take what you Americans call a rain check Bonnie.", Eric replied with a small smile he then leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips, "I need my rest as much as you do."

Bonnie again wrapped her arms around the buff and handsome young man, "I'll see you at school Eric, but you're right I have to get some sleep. Thanks for the evening."

The brunette cheerleader then unlocked her front door and entered leaving Eric outside.

"Good little girl we'll see what you _really_ know soon enough.", Eric chuckled to himself as he turned and casually walked back to the sedan.

X

"Well.", Otto asked, "How did it go?"

"Eric one, Middleton girls nil.", Hans chuckled as he laid on his acquired accent, "This may be the easiest operation we have ever tried for native _talent_, we might even be able to obtain some cute teenager to keep _you_ warm while we are here."

"Leave me out of a situation the girls who are that young are too demanding for old men like me. I prefer mine to be thankful for what they receive.", Otto stated with a twinkle in his eyes then paused, "However, congratulations on your triumph nephew and since I am working on my end of it we are going to have a very good time. Make sure we document everything from now on. The red haired female will lose all her brashness by the time we are through with her and her soon to be former boyfriend. Now let's have a beir to celebrate our current and future conquests.", Otto stated.

"Go ahead Uncle, our little Bonnie wore me out this evening. Have we received delivery of the machine yet?"

"I contacted the go-between yesterday afternoon while you were busy; he says it should be ready for delivery tomorrow. Where do you want it placed?"

"In the basement of the main house at the ranch, we can secure that area and can employ it at our leisure at that location. Make sure they send along instructions, I want to read up on the capabilities and the warnings."

Otto frowned, "That is a good location for the machine, but I am going to have it delivered somewhere else, we don't want anyone knowing where our base of operations is located. Also you should think about stationing one of us out there at all times, we have enough equipment there that it would hamper our operations if anything turned up missing."

"I suppose you are correct Uncle, please make sure that no one observes you bringing it to the ranch and then make up a schedule so that the same man isn't there all the time.", Hans paused then added, "Make sure that the men also get jobs, we have to blend in."

"What kind of jobs?"

Hans thought for a moment and then began to smile, "I will have a listing of what I think we can use. It might actually make the job a little easier and we'll blend in with the locals."

"Don't worry Hans we have done this kind of work before. Now you go ahead and get some sleep and I will have some beer with the guys then go to bed myself."

XXX

_Middleton high the next morning:_

"Hey what's wrong with you Stoppable?", Tank Woodson asked as he noticed Ron wincing after he turned and passed some papers behind him in the film session that the players seemed to have every morning before school.

"Huh, oh that. It's just I got a rash on my stomach and sometimes this shirt rubs it wrong." Ron had moved a little slow in the training session the night before and Yori sliced him deep enough with her fighting fans for him to need stiches and they pulled even though he also drank some of the healing mixture that he was beginning to detest.

Dave leaned over, "Hey dummy why don't you wear another style of shirt then? Most of the time all you wear is that old hockey jersey over some dark long sleeved tee shirt."

"Dave I love you like a brother, but you are messing with my essential Ronness here. Anyway KP said if I ever took my jersey off for more than five minutes she was gonna swipe it and use it for a nightgown."

Curt, who was behind the blond running back, pushed Ron and advised, "Give it to her Doofus, she wants to sleep in your stuff; not many guys are gonna get that kind of offer."

"Yeah I guess Curt, the next thing I know she'll be trying on my cargoes. I don't know how she's gonna wear them….they fall down on me and she's smaller than I am."

Tank laughed lowly as he glanced around noting that their handlers weren't present for a moment, "Get pictures."

"Woodson you are a pervert….."

"I am not, if I was looking at pictures of underage girls I'd be a pervert and I don't do anything like that.", he argued.

"So you want to look at pictures of my girlfriend in my hockey jersey and her panties…..we could scrap over that you know.", Ron pointed out to his large friend who he would kid around with, becoming more comfortable with the tough guy who had picked on him a couple of times in the preceding years.

"I'm gonna tell ya a little secret Stoppable, most of the guys around here would do the same thing….your Kim is just that pretty."

"Thanks….."

"Don't thank me, I ain't complimenting you, just your taste in girls.", Tank laughed.

"Oh kayyyyy, you know this is getting into something I don't like to so why don't we just drop it?", Ron said.

Curt hissed, "Hey is the cookout this weekend?"

"Yeah, but you guys have to ante up some cash for the meat, I've got the rest covered."

"Our gals too right?"

Ron nodded, "KP won't be there though."

"Huh?", Mike raised his voice, "Where's Kim gonna be."

"She's heading out of town Saturday morning…you want her to do your nails again big guy?"

"Yeah Ron."

"She has to go up to Denver, her Mom has to doing a bunch of studying up there…..she won't be home much after Friday night….sigh…..anyway KP has to help move her. Brick is gonna be in and Monique, Kim, Brick and me were going to go out….well Monique and Brick an me and KP I mean.", Ron clarified seeing some unusual looks on his team mates faces.

"Brick's gonna be back?"

"Yeah he'll be at the cookout with Monique; at least that's what she told me….then much later they are going out to dinner. I was gonna, I mean me and KP were going to double date with them…but since Kim has to go to Denver there really wasn't a reason for me to go. Anyway I have to clean up from the party.", Ron explained.

Mike Enders asked, "What's Possible going to wear to Homecoming Stoppable?"

"A dress, if she wears her battle suit I think we'll all be in trouble."

"You haven't seen it yet?"

"Sure I've seen the battle suit I even wore it to practice once….remember?"

"No dummy I mean the dress.", Ender snorted.

"Who me? Heck I'm just the date Enders, anyway next week we are due to pick up my tux."

"Tux?", Tank whistles.

"Yeah, KP is running for Homecoming Queen and I am going to Homecoming with her and I know she is wearing something special so I thought it would be best if I did too. Anyway Monique helped me out pick the style and color.", Ron explained, "Something tells me that powder blue won't be a color choice."

Tank chuckled, "I remember the last time….you looked like a dork."

Ron chuckled with his friend, "I'm still one, but now I have my own sweetie."

"Are you taking her to the Winter Formal then?", Dave asked cutting the linebacker and the running back off.

Ron frowned, "Nope."

"Why?"

"Gonna be back in Japan, Alberts. I can't be in two places at one time. I'm not super-duper guy."

"So your gal is gonna be dateless for that one?", Tank asked.

Ron lowered his head, "Yeah."

"So is she going to stay at home then?", Dave inquired.

"I don't know…..I don't own her, if I'm not in town and….well who am I to say she can't go and have some fun?"

"Wow.", Enders stated, "You _are_ an understanding guy."

"I don't know anything about that, but thanks."

"**Alright listen up.",** Steve Barkin roared as he walked in and up to the dry erase board and began to draw up the positions for the defense, **"This is how we expect to spring our little surprise at South Donaldson Friday. Offense you go with Coach Roberts, Stoppable you stay here."**

"Yes Sir….."

"**I will only need you for about twenty minutes, then you will sit in on Coach Roberts' group.",** Barkin further instructed.

Ron nodded in understanding.

X

"Well Ron you don't look like you're going to get a brain transplant, how did it go.", Dave inquired as Ron jogged up to the huddle he was speaking to.

Ron buttoned up his chin strap and replied, "Looks are deceiving, what's the play?"

"Pro-set left, twenty-seven option. Remember you are going to be on the right side of Curt this time…..on three, ready break."

"**Break**"

X

After practice and during their after practice laps Dave inquired, "What do you think about playing with the defense Ron?"

"Don't tell anybody but those guys are nuts.", a now wide-eyed sidekick responded to the question.

"I tried to warn you….."

"Yeah I know, I just hope going both ways doesn't kill me."

Dave chuckled, "Think of it as building character."

"Dave that's kind of going to the extreme don't you think?"

"Considering, who our coach is….I think it's about normal for all of us."

"Yeah we're pretty far from Normal, I'd say about a thousand miles."

"What are you talking about?"

"Normal, Illinois is about a thousand miles from here.", Ron explained.

"Huh?"

"_Never mind_ and just think I've waited over five years to use that gag."

"Is that most of what you do Ron, worry about being funny?"

"Dave buddy I'm known best for being a goof so it stands to reason that these things are part of my essential Ronness."

"_Ronness_, what the hell is that?"

"It's like how I adapt to things around me, KP being around and taking a lot of the heat has allowed me to perfect it to an art.", Ron replied seeing that they were on their last lap of the all-weather track.

Dave countered, "I think it's just an excuse for acting weird Stoppable, so when are we going shopping for the cookout that we're having on Saturday?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure, since you don't drive…"

"I got my license….finally."

"Do you have a car?"

"Dave we don't have enough money to get me a car, I had a few of them when I had all that money though."

"Huh?"

"Yeah back when I had the millions, but Dad made me sell them all off….you know he _could_ have let me keep one of them."

"So how do you get around?"

"By scooter or KP.", Ron explained.

"Now you have a job right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe one of your first purchases should be a good used car so that you don't have to rely on Possible.", Dave advised.

"Dad said the same thing, maybe I'll have enough before KP goes off to college. But even though I'm pretty sure that I can't afford college that should be my first priority."

"Maybe, but I thought she wanted you to go with her to Upperton with her?"

Ron frowned, "We both know I won't be able to afford that, Kim should be getting all sorts of offers anyway. Who knows where she's going to end up."

"So you made a big deal about taking your entrance exams for nothing?"

"No I'm taking them and I'm cramming for them, but it won't do much good."

"When are you taking them?"

"The weekend after the trial I have the SATs and the weekend after Homecoming I have the ACTs. One of them is in East Side and the other is in Lowerton, Mom has the schedule so that I get to the right place on time.", Ron informed his friend.

"You don't have much time to study….."

"I know. Felix has been helping with the Math and Science, Kim has been helping me with everything else."

"I hope you do good."

"So do I Dave…."

"If you do good it can get you a scholarship or a grant."

"Yeah I can hope, but I'm behind the curve here. Maybe I can wait a year and save up some money."

"Ron go right to college, don't wait…."

"Why?"

"You get out of the habit of studying, I don't care what you say about Barkin and all the extra homework, but to even get through it you have to have decent study habits. You don't want to lose that.", Dave advised.

"Sure, but I still don't think my family can afford it right now."

"Maybe with enough grants and schollies you and a low interest loan you can make it. You might have to get a part time job, but you should be able to swing it."

"I guess, but I'm gonna have to talk to Mom and Dad then see where we are."

"Well don't forget about that Ron, you've got a lot of stuff on your plate right now."

"Yeah I know.", Ron replied as they finished their laps and walked across the parking lot to the outside door of the locker room.

As they walked by the coach's office Coach Roberts' head popped out, "Stoppable stay here for a moment."

"Yes Sir, go on Dave I'll be right there."

Then the blond running back turned his attention to the assistant coach, "Yes Sir, you wanted me?"

Roberts handed Ron an envelope, "Permission slips for you and Miss Possible at that trial. You'll be responsible for missed homework and tests and will have to make them up on your own time."

"Yes Sir, I'll uh tell Kim. I'd better give her the envelope. I don't want to lose this."

"Good, are you going to be able to play offense and defense Friday night?"

"Y…yes Sir, though I might need a breather once in a while….if I have to be on the kickoff team too it's gonna be a long night for me, I only have so much energy."

"We understand that, we just want to make sure that we keep good pressure on their QB, but your first priority is to be a top offensive threat. Now go get showered."

"Uh yes Sir."

X

Dave was returning from the shower when he saw Ron put an envelope inside his locker before he took his helmet and wipe out the inside like he always did and place it in the top part. Moments later the jersey and shoulder pads were placed on their hook after being wiped off too.

"What are you doing tonight Ron?"

"Meeting with Felix again after a Bueno Nacho run. Man math is rough and I am so no good at it!"

"Yeah I'm taking trigonometry this year and it's pretty demanding though a little fun too."

"Trig huh, well I'm taking Algebra 2 and it's beating me up…..I know one thing, if I go to college I'll stay with the basic math and try not to be too fancy."

"Go and get your shower Ron, I already know about the tattoo remember?"

"Yeah I remember, you Rufus, Kim, her Mom, Tank…..well I think that's all. As long as Monique doesn't know about it we might be able to contain the knowledge and Mom won't have to beat me 'cause she was embarrassed by her dumb son."

"The best plans of mice and men…"

"Yeah….I've heard that somewhere before."

"The Scottish poet Burns, it's called 'To a Mouse'."

"Oh yeah KP and I heard that last year in class, Mister slash Coach Barkin made us memorize it.", Ron explained as he grabbed a couple of towels and walked quickly to the showers.

Ten minutes later the blond running back returned. "Are you going to be alright Ron?"

"Yeah, I'll grab KP on the way to Bueno Nacho again for a snack as long has her Dad hasn't made some plans in the last couple of hours."

"Why would he do that?"

"Misses Pea is heading to Denver this weekend remember? I mean KP talks to her Mom all the time, so I think they're going to be spending a lot of time together….the whole family I mean."

"And she's going to be gone for most of the school year?"

"Yeah and she's a great cook, so I volunteered to help make their dinners for them so they wouldn't poison themselves. You know I've had to start using a planner, they got me to do that in Japan…and I see that me and Kim are gonna be busy most of the time.", Ron informed his friend as he began to get dressed.

"I hate to ask, but how busy?"

"Well the middle of next week we're flying the car…you know the Sloth to where they're having the trial and we're gonna be there for a couple of days….."

"Trial?"

"Yeah I think I told ya, a few guys at Kim's cheer camp over the summer tried to do the deed with her…..against her will….."

"That's rape!"

"Yeah, and that's why they're going on trial _Dave_, and Kim wants to be there and I need to support her. I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I didn't."

"I see that. I'd say you're a good boyfriend to do that Ron, I mean to support her."

"Thanks I try, but even if we weren't dating I would go with her. I just hope those guys don't get off with just a slap on the wrists, my girlfriend is tough and can take care of herself…..if those guys had tried it on a couple of other girls they might have gotten hurt."

"Well, have as much fun as you can Ron."

"Yeah I wonder how much I'm gonna miss and I wonder how much Mister Barkin is gonna yell at me for being stupid when I mess something up on a run or pass protection or something…."

"Ron don't worry about it, they really don't need you to play defense….they just want to get in that other quarterback's head during the game. You just do what you have been, you just keep blocking and making runs and catches….."

"I wonder if I'm a marked man yet."

"I have a feeling they _all _know who you are, bad guys may not know your name…..but the other coaches of the teams that we're going to face for the rest of the year probably know what you had for breakfast in the morning. You ARE famous and you did it in two games…."

"Famous?….infamous is closer Dave.", Ron said as he tied his shoe, "I'll see you in the morning….I have to get a smooch from Kim and get her to our hangout."

"Do you mind if I join you Ron?"

"Dave I've been trying to get you over there for a month, are you going to hit on my girlfriend?"

"Uh no, but I need to ask Kim about something."

"Uh sure is it anything I could help you with?"

"You might be able to, but I think Kim is better placed…."

"You know this doesn't tell me much….."

"Uh I know, it's about a girl.", Dave hinted.

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah, but I want to get to know her better. Homecoming is only a few weeks away and….well."

"Say no more Dave buddy, Ron might fix guys up once in a while but my girlfriend should be able to make it happen a lot better if she knows the girl."

"She does….."

"Shit you're not gonna ask Bon-Bon out are ya? 'Cause that might make some distance open up in our friendship."

"Hey you kissed that bitch after the Lowerton game….anyway it's not Rockwaller."

"That was something KP concocted, the only thing I had to do with it was be the kissee. Anyway Kim made it all better later."

"I sure hope so, it looked like she was getting into it….."

Ron began to rub the back of his neck and Dave knew that this was an obvious sign that he was nervous, "Yeah and I almost was. Even though Kim told me to enjoy it…..I really couldn't with Bonnie. Maybe one of the other girls might have made it better, but Bonnie still freaks me out."

"I suppose Ron, you know that both Kim and Bonnie are running against each other for Homecoming Queen, just how much blood do you think is going to be spilled?"

Snort, "Just let them fight it out in the ring….but my money is on KP."

"Or duke it out in a vat of Jello®, Dave countered.

"There's always room for Jello®.", Ron repeated then rubbed his chin, "Hummmmm."

"Uh oh….what now?"

"Uh well it's just a wild one, butttttt."

"But what?"

"You've heard of Guns and Hoses right?", Ron inquired.

"Heard of it, but don't really know what it is.", Dave replied.

Sigh, "OK they have these charity boxing matches, the 'Guns' are the Police side and the 'Hoses' are the Firemen side. If we can work it out, we can make money for charity."

"Ron what charity?"

"I don't know yet, but it would keep us training and give us focus anddddd."

"And what?"

"We get to watch the girls smack the stuffing out of each other. I mean we give them oversized gloves and headgear and mouth pieces. And we can be their managers at ring side…"

"How did we get from Kim helping me to ask a girl out to getting girls to beat the snot out of each other?"

"I don't know, it's the way my mind works. Come on let's go and remember only I get to kiss KP. So she's like the forbidden fruit that God told Adam about in the Garden of Eden."

Dave laughed at the analogy, "So you want me to be tempted, but where would I be tossed out from?"

Ron's eyes narrowed, "You don't want to know."

"Come on let's get your sweetie, you two need some time together before you start scaring me."

X

Kim was getting books out of her locker as the two football players arrived. "Hey KP, you ready?"

"Yeah, hi Dave.", Kim replied to her BF and smiled at the quarterback.

"Can Dave come with us to Bueno Nacho honey, he needs to ask you something.", Ron asked his girlfriend.

"Sure."

After they crossed on to non-school property the red head pulled Ron to a stop and put her arms around his neck. "Dave this is not for public consumption, so what you see is private between my boyfriend and I do you understand?"

"Yeah Kim, but I think Ron is gonna like it."

"Great, and don't worry Ron always likes it when I do this to him.", Kim told Dave as she pulled herself up to Ron's lips.

Dave checked his watch and noticed that the two teens whom he knew had spent most of their lives together now passed the two minute mark without even bothering to breathe. A minute later he was beginning to worry as they didn't seem to be letting up.

Finally the cheerleader released Ron.

"Shit guys, that was….uh….."

"That was goooood Dave.", Ron sighed as he gave a participant's view of what just happened.

Kim nodded taking Ron's hand, "Yeah a good start, but if it annoys you we'll tone it down a little till we're alone."

"Uh thanks Kim, did Ron mention to you why I'm coming to Bueno Nacho with you?"

Kim glanced up at her boyfriend, "No not really. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, I'll tell you more at the restaurant.", Dave informed them.

X

Ron returned from the counter with their cups and told Dave, "Since you didn't tell me what you wanted, I figured you could get your own."

"Yeah be right back.", the quarterback replied.

After he returned to look at the pile of food in front of him Dave asked, "Gawd Stoppable, do you eat like this all the time?"

Kim smirked, "Dave this is an after school snack, Ron as you know burns up a lot of energy and it takes a lot of food to make that happen."

"I didn't realize….."

With a mouthful of food Ron pointed to the pile of Tex-Mex and said, "Eat now, talk later."

Kim explained between bites, "Ronnie gets serious about his food. Are you going to the cookout this weekend Dave?"

"Uh yeah, and I thought about taking someone…..if she's available that is.", Alberts paused for a moment, "I promised Stoppable that it's not Rockwaller."

"You just want to take her to the cookout then?"

"Uh no, I mean that would be a great warm up date to see how we get along….I want to know if she's already been asked for Homecoming."

"Mannnn.", Ron muttered, "Does Henchco® have any love potions in their catalogue?"

Both Dave and Kim glared at the blond teen. "_What_?", Ron asked.

Kim poked her boyfriend on the upper arm, "No forcing girls to fall in love with boys Ron, that's unethical."

"It was just an idea KP…."

Dave looked at the two and decided he'd better move this along, "There is this girl that I've been wondering about Kim. Is she seeing anybody?"

"Who is it Dave.", Kim now became more serious.

Sigh, "Elizabeth Sours."

"Liz? From the cheer squad?", Kim asked for clarification.

Dave nodded as Kim thought for a moment, "I don't think she's dating anyone, do you want me to find out for sure?"

"Yeah."

"OK, but look for me or Ron tomorrow." To Ron she added making sure her boyfriend obeyed for once, "And you don't get involved with this lover boy, Liz might get the wrong idea and think you are asking her out. I do not need that drama right now."

"Sure KP."

The red head thought for a moment and then pulled out her Kimmunicator. Using the cell phone mode she quickly looked up a number and highlighted it and pushed send. "Hey Tara this is Kim, has Liz mentioned getting a date for Homecoming?...No? Spankin. I'll talk to you later…..huh, just a minute…..Yeah he's cute and smart. I think they'll have fun together…..you know maybe they ought to do a trial run, maybe something fun with friends around." Kim knew that Ron was thinking along those lines so the emerald eyed heroine tossed it out to see if Tara thought that it might work.

"That sounds like fun too Kim, maybe a picnic or something simple."

"Or a cookout with some friends?"

"Oh those are always nice that is unless you have an Aunt Martha like I do, she always wants to pinch you and your date on the cheek and say a bunch of cheesy things."

"I know what you mean Tara I have an Aunt June, I'll see what we can come up with. Talk to you later.", Kim shut down the connection.

The multi-tasking red head hummed to herself for a moment before breaking the news, "Well no time like the present."

She opened looked up a directory of phone numbers on her Kimmunicator and highlighted another listing. Kim then glanced up at Ron and then Dave and put a finger to her lips to make sure they were quiet for the time being.

After a moment Kim heard, "Sours' residence."

"Misses Sours this is Kim Possible from the cheer squad, is Liz home right now?"

"Oh Kimberly, yes she is upstairs. Please wait for a moment."

Kim winked at Dave as she covered the mouthpiece of the kimmunicator, "Moment of truth big shot quarterback, she's home."

"Hi Kim, what's up?"

"Hi Liz, someone asked me what you were up to this weekend and of course I had no idea."

"Just sitting around the house like usual, I might go out with a couple of the girls Saturday to a movie.", the 'other' red head from the cheer squad told her team captain, "Why?"

"He wants to ask you out."

"Put him on the phone then.", Liz told her friend.

"Why don't you meet us at Bueno Nacho Liz, we'll move to another booth while you guys talk.", Kim countered.

"Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

"It's no joke, he also mentioned something special in a couple of weeks and he's real interested in you."

"This isn't a joke….sigh it's not your cousin Larry is it?"

Kim lowered her voice, "Larry isn't all that bad….well some of the time, but no and he's a good student and is an athlete who isn't full of himself."

"It's not Ron is it? You didn't break up with your main squeeze did you?"

"Liz don't make me hurt you, you know the Mad Dog is locked up forever. So don't even go there.", Kim warned, "Just come on over, he won't bite and he's a nice guy."

"I've heard about nice guys before…"

"Elizabeth Susan knock it off. This guy is a _major_ catch and he likes you, now when you get here don't be surprised and don't beat him up OK?"

Sigh, "OK maybe that's best. Give me about fifteen minutes to get there, I have to brush my hair."

"Fifteen minutes Liz no backing out of this."

X

Fourteen minutes later a red haired young woman entered the Bueno Nacho. Liz paused for a moment and then waved as she saw Ron stand and motion for her to come over.

Liz's eyes nearly popped out of her head when Dave Alberts rose from his bench seat. "Dave?"

"Uh yeah, hi ya Liz."

"You're the….."

"Yeah, uh listen do you want to sit down?"

"Sure.", Liz slipped in and made room for Dave. Little Miss Sours had been working through a crush on the young man who was now seated next to her.

"What would you like to drink Liz?", Ron inquired knowing a drink would help everyone to remain calm.

"A soda Ron….uh thanks."

"Don't mention it Sours."

Kim slipped out of the booth, "I think you two have some things to talk about. Oh Dave you do have a nice suit to wear for Homecoming don't you?"

"Yeah, but I could use a new one."

"When you get a chance go to the mall and look up Monique, she'll make it work for you; Liz are you going to need a dress?"

"I have dresses….."

"Dave do you want to break the news to her now?"

"Yeah I guess I'd better, uh Liz would you like to go to Homecoming with me?"

"Dave…..I uh, yeah. I'd love to go."

Kim smiled, "Club Banana still has a good selection, I'll tell Monique tonight then she can set some things off in your size."

"Thanks Kim, I'll head over there tonight and see what they have."

"Good and I'll call her and let her know what you're planning on doing then. Listen I have to talk to Ron and then we're gonna walk home. Are you guys gonna be alright?"

Liz looked at Dave and Dave looked at Liz. They smiled and nodded.

Kim giggled, "I love it when a plan comes together; it was easier for you than it was for us."

Ron then returned and set the soda down as Kim wrapped her arm around her guy, "I think they can take care of themselves now. Wanna sit and smooch for a while?"

Ron's eyes widened, "They're in _our_ booth!"

"Don't worry lover boy, I'll make it up to you."

XX

"Uh Liz is this weird or what?", Dave inquired.

"What dating….us?"

"Well that's not weird; it's just Kim and Ron…"

"Let's not worry about them right now, I guess we'd better talk."

"Yeah I guess we'd better."

X

"So you'd like to go to Homecoming with me?", Dave asked still a little nervous.

"I said yes and I said yes to that little cookout too. Now if you want to ask me out for a movie or to go dancing I'd have to check my appointment book.", Liz Sours kidded him, "I'm more popular than Rockwaller and Possible together and everyone wants some of my time."

"Huh, really….I uh didn't…"

Sigh, "OK I'm not _that_ popular…So why me?", she asked.

Dave responded, "I like you….and I checked and none of the guys knew if you were going…..so I grabbed Stoppable, you guys are friends."

"We're friendly, but not really friends.", Liz informed Dave, "Miss nose up in the air is still trying to ostracize Ron Stoppable and she targets him through Kim."

"Ron doesn't care for Rockwaller and it shows, sure you guys had some fun with that bet during the Lowerton game, but somehow I think that might come back to haunt my friend and his girlfriend."

Liz half smiled, "Kim and Ron won't be around next year and I think a lot of the pressure is going to be off the Mad Dog after football season is over. Kim's been talking about Ron finally going to take his entrance exams. And she's really been cracking the whip making him study for them." Then she lowered her voice, "She wants to go to college with him and she's been looking at grants and scholarships for both herself and Ron."

"So Liz what do you like to do besides be a cheerleader?", Dave thought that more talk about Kim and Ron would slow down the progress that they were making.

"Well I sing in the church choir and I've been known to play a practical joke or two…..that's sort of why I wondered if it was some kind of joke.", she explained.

"And you don't get asked out a lot do you?"

Sigh, "No. Do you go out much?"

Dave leaned back a little and looked around, "To be truthful I get maybe one or two dates a year. Usually my weekends are about babysitting the dog, my sister's dog that is. She's at college, one more year and she should be done and she can take him with her."

"So where are you going, you're not going to make a career out of playing football like Brick did are you?"

"Nah, I'm not that good….I uh don't have the arm that some guys do, so I'm going have to get by with my brains instead."

"That's good, you can get hurt playing football….."

"Yeah, you can. At the next level it's not as fun. You have all these guys who want to play professional, maybe you'll see one or two guys from all the teams that we play make it. Then how long does their career last? Not many guys get ten years in and the ones that do walk like cripples when they're fifty."

"I see Dave, so Brick…"

"Brick might make it Liz, he's that good. A few of guys from our school have the talent to play college maybe five of them do."

"And you know better?"

"I hope. Football **is** fun, but I like being on a team working towards a goal. Winning **is** fun but I just like being with the guys. Maybe at our twenty-fifth we'll be able to trade lies about how good we are right now. Anyway I think that I have the brains to go into engineering. My uncle is an Electrical Engineer and he makes a nice comfortable living at it, anyway I helped him to do some work right after school got out last spring.", Dave explained then decided to turn the tables so she could talk about herself, "So what are you planning on doing after Middleton High? You're not going to be a cheerleader the rest of your life are you?"

"Cheerleading? No, not me. If you go to the next level the girls have all had gymnastic training. Sure it might be fun having some guy support me by my butt, but I don't think Dad is going to think much of it…..like you, knowing you're not going to be able to play football because all the guys are bigger and faster…..it's sort of the same way with me and cheerleading. Kim and Bonnie could probably do well in college maybe Tara can too, but I'm just not as good of an athlete. Anyway I want to be a school teacher maybe at the grade school level."

Dave smiled, "So you want to be in all those boys' dreams at night huh?"

Liz's eyes opened wide, "Huh what do you mean?"

"I'd have competition with a whole bunch of ankle biters."

XX

Ron turned his head and looked over to the booth which he and Kim had just abandoned, "No blood yet KP."

"Unlike some guys in this school Ron, Dave isn't a barbarian.", Kim replied as she turned him back around.

"Hey KP I try to mind my manners."

"Not you honey, you are my cuddle toy. You know that I give both Pandaroo and Platamonkey a hug and a kiss every night."

"You do, man I wish I was Pandaroo now or at least tonight."

"If you was you'd get more than just one hug and one kiss."

"Oh, I'd get a bunch of KP kisses then?"

"And hugs too, don't forget them." Kim laid her cheek against Ron's upper arm as she reached for his hand, "Yeah you'd be my best Cuddle Buddy."

"Hummmm what kind of plushie do you think I'd be?"

"You'd be my Ronnie Pooh and you'd have the place of honor on that shelf over my headboard."

"KP being that close to you sleeping…..man I'd be catatonic forever."

"Yeah maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea. A better place would be in my bed with me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and you'd be there to keep me warm _all_ night long."

"Oh man….."

"I thought you'd like the sound of that.", Kim giggled as she continued to snuggle with her longtime friend and now boyfriend.

"Hey Kim it's too bad you can't make the cookout."

"Yeah Ron, I'm gonna miss more than a great meal….."

"You're gonna miss all those great jocks on the team KP."

"Not so much them, but one special jock yeah."

"Oh who is it? Tank, Alberts…..no, no it's gotta be Curt the human rhinoceros.", Ron decided to spitball.

Kim moaned, "Ronnnnn, it's you."

"Me…all those guys are better than I am. I just take the football and get creamed by all these gorilla looking guys in other colored jerseys."

Now Kim snorted since she had watched her BF run over tacklers some of whom were three times his size. "Honey.", Kim softened her voice.

"Yeah KP?"

"Don't ever change…please?"

Ron could tell this wasn't just banter, "I…uh promise."

"Ron we need to get home, you still have some work to do in order to be ready for those tests."

"Yeah, you're right. We'd better say good night to Liz and Dave. I hope they're gonna be alright."

"They're both eighteen they should be fine Ron. Let's go."

Ron offered his hand to the red head after he slid out. Kim (who really didn't need the help) almost leapt into his arms. Once they kissed in front of everyone they walked back to the other booth where Kim told them, "I think you guys can take care of yourselves now, we'll see you in the morning."

Dave Alberts tried to get up, but Liz's hold on him stopped that attempt. "Uh thanks guys.", he replied.

Liz not to be outdone added, "And Stoppable you owe me a dance, and Kim you owe Dave a dance at Homecoming."

Both Kim and Ron were smiling back. "We'll see how it goes, but good night Ron has to get some studying in.", the red head explained.

X

The heroic teens quietly walked towards their homes still holding hands. At times Kim would release Ron's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"We're home Mom.", Kim called out as the two teens entered.

"Dinner is going to be late honey, the refrigerator broke down after the boys removed the Freon from the compressor to cool one of their engines.", Anne called back as Kim and Ron walked into the kitchen.

Kim stopped cold, "Mom that is sick and wrong…"

"Uh Misses Pea you know that you're not supposed to remove that stuff without a license don't ya?"

"So I've heard, at least no one was hurt….but if this keeps up our insurance rates are going to be raised again."

"Dad used to tell me about the old days when a belt was used to get pranksters' attentions.", Ron informed the brain surgeon, "Ya know going back to that might not be a bad idea in some circumstances."

Anne Possible gazed hard at the blond teen, "Ronald those are big words….."

"Yes Ma'am KP has been working with me for my entrance exams; maybe it's paying off some."

Anne laughed, "It looks like it is helping, keep up the good work."

"Thanks Ma'am errr uh KP and I have to go upstairs and study, is that alright?"

"Yes but leave the hatch open, if Kimmie's Father comes home that will keep his Daddy Factor reigned in a little.

XXX

_Bueno Nacho:_

Liz inquired from the guy she had been sitting with since Kim and Ron had left, "Do you need a ride home Dave?"

"Thanks, but I have to go back to the school and get my car. I have a couple hours of studying and then I have to go over the playbook some."

"I've got everything caught up I'd like to help."

"Sure I guess."

"OK but we have to stop by the mall, I need a dress and from what Kim said you need a new suit. I can't think of a better time to get them.", Liz explained.

Dave gazed at the red head next to him, "It looks like I'd better step up my game Miss Sours if I am going to stay with you.

XXXXX

The quarterback has a girlfriend? And he used Ron to get it in motion…cough cough. Mannn ole Dave was taking his love life in his hands wasn't he?

And now for that moment that you all have been waiting for: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Hanna, Bon Bon and even Mister slash coach Barkin as well as all the other canon characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation. Me and CB wished we owned them, but we don't. That being said we don't make any cash off this little hobby of ours.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	67. Chapter 67

Last week several things happened. First, Ronnie boy found out what 'Iron Man Football' is. Second, Well everyone knew it was going to happen, Bonnie spent the night with Eric. And third…what the heck was the other thing….oh well never mind.

So now we've made to another football game. From now on we will not cover them so completely (and I know there is at least one reader that just got down on his knees praising the Almighty since his prayers have been answered!). However we are covering this one so hold on a bit.

Again I want to thank all readers, followers, favers, and reviewers to 'The Hunter'. And I guess I should mention something to these reviewers. So for the reviewers; Whitem, we'll start off with you. I mean you did the Fannies with Slipgate so you get in first this time. Tickets? Oh Ron and I are working on that, I'm trying to figure out the pairings but every time I do I need a cold shower. And Yay for Liz, I needed a romantic interest for Dave and she volunteered before the other girls could react. And don't worry your football fix is coming! Jimmy1201, yeah the bad guys are over thinking. Something tells me the snipers might be right (more on that later….try chapter 73). Mannnnn I can't believe how popular Liz and Dave are….maybe there's some claude in it for ole Sent after this writing gig is over.

Angelus-alvus, I hope that Ron can get into the college of his choice. I just hope it's not the college of landscaping and lawn mower repair. AJW1970, well I guess that's one way of saying it. And another vote for Liz and Dave…mannnn I wish I would have known this was going to be popular! CB73, yeah Homecoming…..

So yeah Liz and Dave are an item. Most of Kim and Ron's friends are not all the way at the top of the food chain. I think they draw nice people to them.

I also want to thank my long time beta, co-writer and fellow drinker CajunBear73 for pulling my can out of the swamp (Cajuns are good at doing that you know) and keeping me from getting in over my head. You know when we croak we are gonna have a lot of 'splainin to do to Screaming Phoenix…..oh well I could tell him it was your idea.

Now Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the other weird but canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation (who happen to own a whole bunch of shit) with its legion of lawyers. Me and CB don't own squat. Heck we don't even make a dime off this little hobby of ours…..but it sure is fun.

Anyway now that we have that out of the way does anyone really want to see those charity boxing matches? I mean I have to think of the matchups!

Well enough of that we'd better get this on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 67

Donaldson, Colorado:

Coach Barkin called number Seven in white over to him wanting to get his speed into the game defensively early, "Get in there Stoppable replace Enders. It's an obvious passing down and we want them to know you're here and you're going to make their lives a living hell tonight. Make sure Woodson moves to the middle.", then he added, "Don't do anything stupid Stoppable." Number Seven in white had only picked up forty-two yards rushing in the first series and Middleton finally stalled on South Donaldson's eighteen and settled for three points.

Nodding, Ron buckled his chinstrap, was more than slightly worried about his lack of preparation for playing defense and said, "Yes Coach."

"Make sure you drop their QB.", Barkin added and then to himself_, 'At least someone should be able to remember your name if you can get this done tonight.'_

Five seconds later the blond running back, as well as quarterback assassin, showed up in the defensive huddle. Previously the defense had creamed the offense on the second play of the game and it was now third and twelve. "Miss me guys?", Ron chuckled getting his first time ever playing defense.

"Shaddup_ loser_, Enders take a breather.", Woodson ordered as other members of the defense chuckled behind him.

Mark Enders, seeing Ron, knew that he was going to rest for at least a down and patted Ron on the shoulder pads, "Give em hell Stoppable, remember you get a gold star next to your name when you sack their quarterback just like in kindergarten.", he teased his replacement.

"Stars? The other kids got them….I didn't.", Ron sniped back.

Tank looked them over, "Dammit Enders get outta here, we're playing football not having a gossip session like your girlfriends on the Mad Doggets! Stoppable on the right, make sure you know who your target is…remember number Fourteen in black…and **we** are wearing white. Don't get confused, he's got about fifty pounds on you and he's fast with a good arm and drags his knuckles on the ground when he walks."

Ron nodded as the huddle broke up, "He reminds me of your girlfriend."

"Damned kids.", Woodson growled showing off the personality that got him all state awards.

South Donaldson trotted up to the line of scrimmage in their normal line up. At the moment number Fourteen, Wilton Purdue, was lined up under center. As soon as he barked, "Attack mode three." He dropped back into the 'shotgun' position about seven yards behind the line of scrimmage and one of the running backs moved ten yards outside just inside the flanker back.

Ron checked to his right to make sure that no one from the outside was going to try and block him then turned his attention on the guys protecting the quarterback.

"Set hut, hut.", Purdue called as the football was snapped to him.

Ron, seeing the line move, took off towards the young man he was ordered to pound into the turf if given the chance. Seeing the South Donaldson quarterback take two more steps back the blond sidekick of Kim Possible turned on the afterburners. One halfback though, Alan Franks, had been paying attention to the sort of famous teen and moved out to block him.

Ron seeing this took a half step in to the middle while tilting his head the same way and then reversed his move still accelerating towards Purdue (who was looking at a receiver on the far side of the field.) A moment later Ron was free of the blocker and rammed his shoulder pad into the back of the opposing quarterback taking him to the ground.

Ron got off the black clad quarterback and offered his hand. "You alright?", the blond inquired not knowing this was taboo.

"Yeah good hit.", came the reply as he accepted the hand.

"Thanks, see ya."

Ron trotted off to the sideline followed by most of the members of the defense. Tank gave the blond a slap on the shoulder pads. "Nice hit, good and clean. Then you offered to help him up, that's the way you play football Stoppable, that's how you get respect."

"Thanks I gotta get ready for my day job though."

"Day job?"

Ron explained, "I run by people and terrorized opposing coaches and KP is cheering for me, if I do good I might get a kiss after we get back to Middleton."

Two minutes later Ron trotted back out on the field again.

They grouped around the center who was holding his right hand in the air. "Alright.", Dave Alberts said in a serious tone, "Time for smash mouth football. Pro-set left, twenty-seven power on three. Let's make em bleed. Ready….break." (Dammit CB is changing my numbering system trying to screw me up, oh well he's gonna do it anyway. ST)

"**Break**!", the offense replied as they clapped their hands.

In three seconds the offensive line was at the line of scrimmage as Dave Alberts barked, "Treee eighty-nine, tree eighty-nine. Set hu, hut…hut."

The left side of the offensive line blocked down (to their right), while the right guard and tackle pulled to the left. Curt Whiney dove straight ahead to make sure that he at least got a piece of the middle linebacker. Dave took a step to his left as number Seven sprinted into the 'Seven' hole. While this was going on the wide receiver on the left side ran right at the defensive back and tried to block him.

Ron watched as the blocks developed and cut back to the inside when he was past the defensive line and saw Whiney make an impressive block driving the linebacker over eight yards back off the ball. Seeing the opening get larger the blond running back made a dash for the hole before it closed.

Before anyone realized it he was twelve yards downfield. The free safety finally got to him and held on long enough for a defensive end and an outside linebacker to get to them and finally bring down Kim Possible's sidekick.

"**Tweet**."

"Come on.", Alberts yelled, "Let's get moving."

Dave wanted to give South Donaldson some of their own medicine and as the huddle formed back up he quietly told them, "Pro-set right, thirty-five cross buck on one. And don't huddle back up, line up on the line of scrimmage, it will go on one. Any questions?" Seeing the shakes of heads he continued, "Ready break!"

"**Break**!", the offense clapped their hands a turned to jog to the line of scrimmage.

After they all got in their places Dave called out in his quarterback voice, "Eight ninety, eiigggght ninety. Set, hut hut."

This time the Middleton center drove straight ahead looking for a linebacker as the right and left guards cross blocked to get the angle on the defensive tackles and both offensive tackles were able to get their shoulders on the inside to keep out the defensive ends. Curt took the handoff and was met immediately by one linebacker who paid for the contact by being knocked backward five yards. Ron offered for the fake which Dave continued the motion setting up plays for later in the game.

Curt, being free of the linebacker, lowered his head and kept moving straight up the field knowing he had the opportunity of running over more people in the opposite colored jerseys. On the second play of the drive he lumbered for twenty yards before being brought down by five South Donaldson players.

"**Tweeet!"**

Five seconds later the offensive line was back at its place facing a now wide eyed defense who wasn't used to seeing this tactic from other teams except at the end of halves and games.

"Pig Iron four sixty, pig iron four sixty.", Dave yelled loudly and then waited for his offense to move to their new positions as he watched the eyes of the middle linebacker facing him. It only took a moment but South Donaldson players began to move to try and cover having seen the tapes from the two previous weeks. The no-huddle twist was something that Middleton decided to use to give South Donaldson a taste of their own medicine so they would have the idea that the Mad Dogs could play the same game and turn said game into a crazy free for all.

There was something about the quarterback and how he was able to take advantage of situations like this, it was something that he learned from his cousins and uncles (one named Nicky) would have a profound impact of the guy who was currently at the helm of the Mad Dogs.

Dave looked left and right and yelled, "Set, hut!"

Curt Whiney stayed in the backfield to block and the tight end smacked the defensive end to get his attention and then released down field fifteen yards and squared off his pattern across the middle making a huge inviting target for the Middleton quarterback except he was going for a bigger splash in his third play of the drive.

Both wide receivers raced down the field on 'fly' patterns to stretch the defensive backfield and to get their attention. The slot back sprinted ten yards up the field and turned on a button hook pattern to get the attention of the linebacker and anyone else who was paying attention. Ron also sprinted thirteen yards and then turned to the outside, when the linebacker bit on the move he turned it up field.

At this point the slot back and Ron were both open from obviously blown coverage's and since number Seven in white had almost superhuman speed Dave hurled the ball to him knowing he could cause more havoc than just about anyone that he knew.

Ron had to leave his feet for the ball, but he was able to get them back under him again before he hit the ground and then he angled towards the side line as he was now twenty yards down field. One of the safeties was able to get to the blond running back and kept him from scoring by dragging him down at the twelve yard line.

Five minutes into the game South Donaldson called their first time out since they did not expect Middleton to try and attack in anything but their normal plodding manner which had the effect of grinding opponents into the ground like a glacier over the years (even Brick Flagg was known to let the offensive line and backs just wear down defenses using his abnormal abilities to great advantage at opportunistic moments during games.)

The Coach of the Spotted Owls, Henry Oversize, called his defensive captains over to the sideline. "What the heck is going on? Middleton never did anything like this before."

"I don't know coach, but something tells me that if we don't stop them here it's going to be a longer night than it was for Mountain Side last Friday.", one of the linebackers gave insight.

Oversize looked worried thought for a moment then told them, "Alright, full blitz package then….do you understand?"

"Yes coach."

Dave had gone over to see if Coach Barkin wanted anything special and got the usual power running game plan for the obstinate Ex-Marine.

As they huddled up Dave said, "I don't trust them, Barkin wants power….let's give him the look but be ready to audible. I-right thirty-three on two. Ready Break."

"**Break**."

The line jogged up to the line of scrimmage and checked their assignments. Dave came up behind the center and barked out after seeing what was facing him and yelled, "Zulu six….Zulu six (blitz coming). Pig Iron five forty eight, Pig Iron five forty eight." Then he waited for everyone to get into their new positions.

Once he looked around and was happy he roared, **"Set, hut…hut."**

Once again Ron was in the slot and knew that he was to drive to the goal line and make a button hook about two yards in near the sideline and wave his arms to draw attention. Ron did, and even yelled getting several defensive players' attention even more when he screamed, "Come on Dave these clowns can't even cover me!"

One of the defenders left his assignment and engaged the running back leaving the tight end Jason Cummings all by himself. Dave Alberts watched the episode play out and delivered the ball to Cummings who held on to it and scored the first touchdown of the game.

As they trotted off the field Dave came up to Ron and asked, "Why did you draw attention to yourself Ron, I was gonna give_ you_ the pass."

"I had two on me anyway, I figured if I was the distraction like I was for KP somebody would have to be open and you'd be smart enough to see him.", the blond teen explained, "Don't worry I'll get mine."

"Don't _you_ worry, Jason owes you now."

"Nah I've been lucky Dave."

"Well in the next series we're gonna push them a little if we get the chance."

XX

Herb Crosby glanced over at his friend and colleague Nathan Wicks, "Doesn't look like the Stoppable kid is being a prima donna_ now_ does it?"

"Nope, he gets a bunch of yards and then a sack on defense on his first play and helps his opponent get back to his feet and then contributes on offense and does a nice job of playing decoy so a fellow player gets a TD. He did that in what twelve plays?", Nathan replied.

"Yeah that's about right; his numbers are down according to the stats sheets….but who knows with him. See he's sitting on the bench next to some of his players after swatting them on their butts congratulating them.", Crosby commented.

"If this keeps up I'm going to have to compliment Bernie on the kid's sportsmanship.", Nathan chuckled, "but there's a lot of game left so we'll have to see especially from what his coaches said."

Herb thought for a moment, "They could have been leading us and everyone else away….you know misdirecting knowing that he was going to tear into this Donaldson team."

"Yes maybe, but this Coach Barkin acted like he had an agenda. I wonder what that's all about?"

"Don't know Herb, but we are sports writers. It's best if we keep our noses out of that other stuff."

XX

"Whoooie! Come on girls Mad Dog bounce.", the red headed cheerleader called out to the rest of the squad as she pumped her pom poms trying to get the Middleton fans to make more noise since they were outnumbered four to one.

X

Tara leaned over to Kim after seeing the beginning acts of mayhem in the first part of the game and asked, "What was Ron doing waving his arms like he did? I mean all you saw was him being a jerk out there. Was that on purpose?"

Kim pause for a moment then smiled, "I don't know, but I think he was being the distraction again like he's done for me over the years. It would have been better later in the game I think, but Ron said they have game films so they know what he's capable of doing. So he sorta played them. Ron's gotten hurt a few times over the years making sure that he had the attention of a lot of Henchmen® that we faced."

"He has?"

"Yeah, but it's better than a bunch of people dying."

"So that display was part of the play?"

"I don't know T, but Ronnie has a tendency of trying things on his own without really filling people in first.", Kim explained, "He's sorta the icing on the cake."

Tara snorted as she shook her pom poms and warned her team captain, "Kim you have a great guy there, don't ever lose him."

"Tara you and Josh can come to our twenty-fifth anniversary, I'll make sure you get the invitations myself."

There was a snort behind them. "Pretty sure of yourself aren't you Kim?", the teal eyed brunette snarked now that they had finished their routine.

"Yup pretty sure, Ronnie and I plan on going to college together after we graduate. We've talked about maybe getting married between our freshman and sophomore years.", Kim explained as she waved at some Middleton fans who were up in the stands.

"Well don't get too far ahead of yourself Kimmie, the world might come crashing down on you if you don't pay attention.". Bonnie warned having heard some things that her Father was talking about at home.

Tara frowned at her friend and placed her hands on her hips, "Why do you think that Bonnie?"

"It stands to reason, K and the idiot keep fighting all those bad guys…..you never know one of them might get lucky and the buffoon will run out of places to hide and punch his ticket to a better place." Kim stopped in shock as did several other girls.

The bubbly blonde stared at her friend wide-eyed, "Why do you say such hateful things Bonnie?"

"I'm just a realist, someday either Kim's or her boyfriend's luck will run out and then you'll be attending a funeral instead of a wedding."

There was a gasp from behind Tara. A frowning Liz Sours hissed, "You _bitch_ Rockwaller!…..don't ever talk like that again. Ron and my boyfriend are good buddies and I like Kim…..that's bad luck and it might come back to haunt you."

Kim put her hand on Liz's shoulder, "Don't let it bother you, she's just a negative person Liz. Don't waste anything on her."

"Yeah OK, sorry.", Miss Sours, the cute and sometimes reclusive red head who had her own hottie now, turned back around and smiled at the crowd while she waved to them.

Bonnie muttered, "When did she grow a set?"

Tara whispered to her sometimes abrasive friend, "She has a date for the cookout and another one for Homecoming, from what I heard she has a first class hottie of her very own."

"Damn, sigh, which clown is she going out with?"

The normally bubbly blonde kept her smile on her face, "Ask Liz or Kim, Kim set them up."

"_What_? She let Kim Possible set her up with a _date_? What was she _thinking_? All of this is supposed to be cleared with **me** first.", Bonnie's right eye twitched not understanding that some fans where capturing her image on their digital cameras or with cameras with telephoto lenses.

"It sounds like they didn't need you Bonnie.", Tara giggled.

"If she goes out on a date with a chess club member….I'm going to…."

Tara lowered her voice and warned her friend in a tone not usually meant for friends, "Going to _what_ Bonnie? I read that memo from the school board when they passed out the papers in home room. Anyway from what Liz said she is happy with him. Now it would be for the best if the Captain of the Cheer Squad and the number two girl congratulated her and made nice."

"Tara, we have to protect the integrity of the squad. Having Possible with the froob is bad enough. We don't need any more of that."

XXX

_The Possible home, Middleton, Colorado:_

"James I am almost packed, so only three more boxes. Do you think we have enough room in the van for them? I don't want to put them in the trunk of your car.", Anne Possible informed her husband after she ticked off the last of the items she knew that she was going to need for at least the first month in Denver.

"Yes Dear, I'm sure we can get it all in there. The boys can ride with me and Kimmie..cu….. uh Kimmie can ride with you and keep you company on the way up there."

"I can make the drive myself James, Kim wanted to go to the cookout and help Ron."

"Annie when we discussed it during the week we left that option open and _Ronald _suggested that our daughter ride with you.", James replied since he _had_ suggested that Kim _could_ stay behind this time because of the upcoming cookout that Kimmie's blond boyfriend had planned for the football team.

"Yes dear, but Ronald never thinks of himself first anymore since he returned from Japan last time. I think some of the football players' girlfriends will help him a little. It's a pretty big cookout that he's doing for the team."

"Yes and then Sunday night he has to make up some dinners for the first couple of nights next week.", James informed his wife then added, "He will freeze them so all we have to do is defrost them in the microwave and let it continue heating them up until they're ready to be eaten."

Anne smiled, "And after looking at the menu I think you and the boys might want to get memberships at a gym to get some exercise otherwise Doctor Spruce is going to want to run some tests on you."

"Why would I need to see a cardiologist?"

"Because you might gain fifty pounds before spring from eating Ron's cooking, that's why.", Anne explained, "Please check your weight every few days."

"Anne…."

"Jimmie with Ronald doing the cooking I expect you to gain some weight. I suppose I could weigh you when I come back to town, but I'm afraid that I'd forget. Now help me move the rest of the boxes to the cars and then we can go out for a nice romantic dinner.", Anne told him as she directed him to the boxes she wanted moved.

X

The red headed surgeon asked her sometimes oblivious husband, "Well are you over Ronald showing that he was just as devious as you James?"

"Hmmmp, that was a dirty trick and I know I agreed that in time Kimmie…c, Kimmie could wed him if she desired I just wish I could get a rematch."

"Don't worry James, they haven't done anything but be boyfriend and girlfriend yet and I'm sure that they won't until they go off to college."

"Anne I know that they can legally indulge…"

"And I asked them not to until they talk to me and they said that they would."

James softly replied, "Good, I might not be able to control myself. You are only a phone call away."

"Yes I am, now while I'm gone I expect you to treat him nice and invite him to go to Cousin Larry's. For some reason Ronald _does_ like your nephew."

"That's what the boys said too…..I'll think about it…But I wonder how the game is going? South Donaldson is supposed to be pretty tough this year."

Anne responded, "We could have gone to the game James."

"We had to make sure that you have everything packed. The kids already have their overnight bags ready to go and we'll make sure the apartment has everything you need."

"James most of my meals will be in the hospital for the first few weeks…"

"And after that you'll be getting tired of their food and you'll want to prepare your own. Anyway we can figure out what the apartment lacks. It might not even have a microwave or a coffee maker.", James countered.

"James it is supposed to be furnished. Visiting Physicians who are assigned there for a term of up to two years stay there all the time. I'm only going to be there for nine months."

"It'll seem like twenty years Anne…."

"I know, but I'll be home once a month."

"Or we can come in every couple of weeks. Sure it will be tough, but we're Possibles….anything is possible for a Possible."

XXX

Ron stood along the sideline as he watched the special teams unit cover the kickoff. The Spotted Owls returned the ball out to the thirty-eight yard line. The blond running back, and whatever else he was, left his helmet on because Barkin seemed to find a way to put him into the game if he did more than unsnap it to get a drink.

"Ya gonna sit down Ron?", Dave inquired.

"I'd rather stand and look like I'm ready to go in. The Coach always seems to know when I'm getting relaxed, then he finds something else for me to do."

"Yeah so it seems, you keep this up and you'll have more downs than anyone else…"

"I think he wants me for latrine duty when we're done. He tried to have me clean the school restrooms last week.", Ron informed his friend as he watched what was going on in the field of play.

"I read the papers that were passed out too, they can't do that."

"I know, KP and Felix Renton stood up for me…I don't think Coach B was real happy with the outcome."

"Cause you didn't have to do it?"

"Welllll you know my girlfriend and she wasn't happy about all that, and since she had to report to the board what was going on with the cheer squad she happened to mention this."

Dave whistled, "I heard, fireworks?"

"Just a little till Doctor Renton got involved, when she asked why Felix almost had to do that the meeting had to be called to order. She knows how to get to the bottom of things."

"Life and times in Middleton, Colorado.", Dave snorted.

"A convoluted place it is too, anyway Stevie has to go before a closed session on the board in a couple of weeks to answer why he's the way he is."

Both players noticed Barkin say something to Roberts then Coach Roberts yelled, "Stoppable."

On the second play of South Donaldson's next series number Seven reentered the game this time replacing one of the defensive lineman, John Mickleson. As a result Tank replaced him adding a ton of speed to the defense since Ron was faster than sin and Tank was much faster than Mickleson so they knew that they could put a lot of pressure on the opposing quarterback.

"Ron do you remember how to cheat up to the line from my position?", the tough linebacker inquired as the blond sprinted into the game since the Spotted Owls were not using a huddle.

"Yeah…I remember, I just have to time it right."

"OK then line up in my normal place, but you have to move fast. Make sure you do it while the quarterback is looking the other way."

"You mean like sneak up on them?"

"You got it."

Ron smirked from inside his helmet, "Yeah let's get em."

Purdue already had his line over the ball and called out, "Black eighteen, set hike."

Both Tank and Ron jumped across the line of scrimmage at the same time. The abnormal linebacker saw the pulling guard and dropped down as low as he could knowing there was going to be a collision right where he was and had only a moment to get ready for it. Ron, though, threw caution to the winds (probably because he hadn't been in _that_ many situations where he was about to get run over! And had no idea on how to make a pile of bodies.)

While Tank lowered his center of gravity and waited, Ron's mad dash towards the quarterback got the attention of more than one blocker. Purdue was just coming down the line of scrimmage (lateral to it) after Tank's collision with the blocker caused everything further outside of the tackle box. Number Seven in white took advantage of the fullback and the quarterback trying to avoid being caught up in the garbage and slammed into both South Donaldson players.

Now the former mascot wasn't able to wrap his arms around both players and just settled for getting his left hand onto the ball while he got the rest of his body on Purdue.

"**Ollie**.", someone yelled as the ball dropped to the ground.

The nose tackle, Mark Shambles, beat the double team by the offensive center and guard overpowered it by pushing the lead blocker back and then threw himself at the football on the ground. Once he got his oversized paws curled up around it to keep it safe and under Middleton control, the play ended on the South Donaldson thirty-two yard line.

"**Tweet**."

From the sideline Dave Alberts yelled, "Offense on the field _now_."

Ron was not sure he was supposed to be out there and was coming off when Curt grabbed him, "Come on we got work to do, once you start something you have to finish it Stoppable."

Chad Simpson held up his right hand and yelled, "Huddle up!"

It took only a couple of seconds and everyone was quiet waiting for Dave when he told them, "Pro-set left, twenty-four cross buck on three. Be ready to line up two minute offense on two, normal sets but we're gonna use some pig iron. Understand?" Seeing nods he told them, "Ready, break."

"**Break**.", the rest of the offense clapped their hands in unison.

Eleven Middleton players trotted up to the line and silently got into their positions. Dave, seeing they were where he wanted them, yelled, "Black sixty-three, blllaaacccckk sixty-three. SET." Then he hard counted, "**Hut**, hut…..hut."

Three defensive players (linebackers) bit on the hard tone of Alberts' voice and since they were crowding the line they jumped and had to get back away from the neutral zone that was the football before they were flagged for Defensive Encroachment. So they were out of position and had their momentum going the wrong way when the ball was snapped.

Dave saw all this and smiled to himself as he faked the handoff to Curt and reversed spun his body and gave Ron the ball with an inside handoff.

Ron could see the confusion and didn't stutter-step, or anything, and just drove his way into the 'Six' hole as the offensive linemen were all able to get the defenders moved out of the way. Before anyone could even blink number Seven in white was into the secondary and he was dragged down by both safeties at the eighteen yard line.

"**Tweet**."

Instead of going to their normal huddle, Middleton just as quickly as they could, were back on the line of scrimmage lining up in their previous set. Dave, seeing everyone was in place, yelled, "Pig Iron seven twenty-two, pig iron seven twenty-two." Dave waited until the rest of the Mad Dogs got done moving then called out, "Set (Ron came back from the slot back position that he had shifted to going a little deeper in the backfield) hut….hut."

Now all this movement seriously confused not only the opposing players and coaches, but also opposing scouts who had been sent to check out both teams. The scouts who knew that they weren't playing Middleton soon let out a sigh of relief. The same could not be said for those who knew that very soon they were going to face the very same Middleton which had defeated two very good teams before they saw them in the flesh.

And in the time it took for the author to type out that little filler in the tale here the offensive line had fired out and their blocks were taking effect as Ron took the inside handoff from Dave Alberts and blasted through the hole, bouncing off an outside linebacker who was trying to shadow him. Number Seven in white did a stutter-step and avoided the strong safety who was trying to get his body on the Middleton running back.

He then cut back towards an opening. Ron was near the goal line when he turned his head and saw a form and was hit at the two yard line by a cornerback that he dragged him into the end zone for a score.

"**Tweet**.", the Ref blew his whistle and raised his hands indicating touchdown.

The former Middleton Mad Dog Mascot popped up to his feet and offered the ball to the Ref then offered his hand to help the cornerback up as the three Middleton linemen ran up to him. (Tank had put the word out since the last game to make sure that certain members of the team always had some _enforcers_ nearby in case things got out of control.)

Ron and the rest of the backs headed to the sideline so that the line and extra blockers could set up for the PAT. Once they got there Curt offered Ron and Dave a cup of electrolyte replacement drink (Gatorade®). "Here's to us.", the monstrosity disguised as a fullback toasted his teammates.

Dave smirked, "I don't think they knew what hit them and I'll bet some scouts had to go to the can."

"Why's that?", Ron asked.

"We just showed that we can jump all over someone and you showed that you could play on either side of the ball."

"Tank told me what to do out there when….I knocked the ball free."

The tough linebacker walked up, "Good score, Ron ya ready for another round?"

"Sure."

"Good this time we're going to move you around to the split side to get you closer to the quarterback to see if we can derail their plans even more."

"It sounds like I'm gonna need a hot bath tonight before I'm able to cook for you guys tomorrow.", Ron quipped back at the maniac who was playing linebacker.

"Yeah maybe, but your sweetie could help you."

"Not likely."

"Her old man giving you trouble again?"

"Not so much he's calmed down quite a bit, but they have to take Misses Doctor Pea to Denver so they are helping her move some things. She'll be back Sunday night I think.", Ron explained.

Dave patted Ron on the shoulder pads, "You two are going to be fine and thanks for fixing me up."

"You're welcome Dave, she's a nice girl."

Curt butt in, "Who's that?"

"Ron set me up with Liz Sours, I have a date for the cookout."

"Damn, the QBis _dating_….it's 'bout time."

"Yeah OK here we go Stoppable.", Woodson told the small running back, interrupting the conversation as they headed back out on the field.

Curt removed his helmet, "I sure hope Ron lets us get some rest this time Dave."

Dave pointed out, "If we get our points early Barkin will want to use the young guys to give them more playing time in the second half, let's get our points while we can."

XX

Tank Woodson watched the South Donaldson huddle, "Ron stand behind me and don't move till we see where number Eighty-five goes…..you go to the opposite side. He's their tight end."

"Right Tank.", Ron replied as the Spotted Owls came out of their huddle. Seeing where the tight end lined up Ron hurried over to the other side and lined up just inside of the slot back.

Ron could also see that when he was moving to take his place there were several hands pointing in his direction. _'Well they know who I am now I guess.'_ he mused having an idea that he wasn't going to have an easy time like he did previously.

Wilton Purdue nervously glanced from his left to his right making sure that number Seven in white had his attention before he continued. While this was going on Ron checked to make sure that the slot back wasn't paying too much attention to him; then decided to line up on his head just across the line to slow him up a little before he crashed the backfield because up to this point all Ron showed was a knack for putting pressure on quarterbacks.

When the ball was snapped Ron moved to bump the offensive player. When the slot back didn't disengage and try to get away Ron, as he had been taught looked inside.

"Holy sh*t.", he said out loud as he saw what looked like the whole South Donaldson bench coming at him. After a moment he tossed the slot back blocker away and decided after the initial shock that more than one of the other members of the defense had to be free of any blocks unless the Spotted Owls had snuck extra players on the field.

Ron knew that the best chance to beat the play was to 'string' the play out to the sideline knowing he had pursuit help from the inside of the field and that there was going to be a heck of a collision if he could just make it work.

The sidekick of Team Possible took on the fullback who was heading out to block him and as he slowed down Ron stepped out of his way seeing the two offensive guards turn into him.

"**Thunk**", Ron felt more than heard the contact as he played the near guard on knowing that the running back was going to have to make a decision in short order.

XX

On the sideline Barkin screamed in frustration while watching what could be a huge gain by South Donaldson, "What is Stoppable doing?"

XX

Ron could hear his teammates yelling, "Sweep! Sweep!", as he saw out of the edge of his vision a linebacker shoot a gap to try to get into the backfield and slow the play down so the rest of the defense could get in the play and 'blow it up'. He could also see Tank and Mark sprinting in his direction_. 'I got help coming, I just have to turn it back inside. I gotta beat this blocker or no one is gonna stop them.'_

The South Donaldson blocker grabbed on to Ron to try and throw him off his feet, but the blond teen had been manhandled by more than enough Henchmen® over the last three years (and the ninja training) to be knocked down so easily.

Ron simply stepped under the hold and the lineman went flying to the awe of the entire crowd because they could all see the hold and who was doing it to which player…a flag was pulled out of a belt and went flying towards the infraction. Since Ron, the quarterback buster, was still on his feet he charged the other lineman to force the play inside. That's when the rest of the Middleton defense landed on everyone nearby and stopped the play for a three yard loss.

Mark Shambles picked Ron up while the Refs discussed what had just happened.

XX

"Number seventy-two black, had a hold of number Seven's arm.", the Back Judge told them, "All he did was step under the lineman to beat the block, and there's nothing illegal about that."

"So just the blocker for holding?"

"Yeah, that's it."

XX

While they were waiting for the verdict, Tank asked Ron, "What did you do?"

"I don't know, was it illegal?", Ron asked back.

"I don't know either; I've never seen anything like that on the field. Where did you learn it?"

"I don't know Tank. I mean the guy had a hold of my arm. I didn't bite him or anything!"

XX

"I'm gonna kill Stoppable.", Ernie Roberts hissed as the Refs were still huddled up.

XX

The Head Zebra stepped away from his Zebra-huddle, gave the signal for Holding, (grasping the wrist of the arm held vertically in front of his body) and pointed to the South Donaldson offense. After meeting with the Middleton Captain, who accepted the penalty, the Umpire stepped off ten yards for the infraction.

XX

South Donaldson came back out with Ron, once again, standing behind Tank Woodson, "Go right Stoppable.", he ordered.

The quarterback noted where Ron was lined up again and pointed to him so that everyone was aware of the location of the small thorn in their sides.

Young Mister Stoppable was positioned almost seven yards back off the ball. When the cadence began he moved up and was crouched down right next to the defensive end.

As the ball was snapped Ron was across the line of scrimmage in a flash knowing that the Spotted Owls were down by seventeen and had a long way to go to pick up a first down. In other words he and everyone else knew it _had_ to be some kind of pass play.

As Ron was going after the quarterback he noticed a running back coming out of the backfield as well as two linemen going out the same way he was.

Still on a mission to get to the QB Ron screamed, "Screen, screen." He wasn't able to look but he hoped that Tank would also see it and get out covering the threat.

Hoping that his speed would make the difference, Ron turned on the afterburners and sprinted at the quarterback trying to make him throw the ball before he was ready or the receiver was ready either.

Wilton Purdue knew he didn't have the time and could be intercepted so he just threw the ball away towards his own sideline avoiding a sack and taking a chance on another turnover.

X

"Good job defense. You held them again. Stoppable take a play off and get a drink.", Coach Barkin ordered.

"Right Coach.", the running back replied unsnapping his helmet for a moment and making his way to the cooler.

"Good job Ron, you can't get a sack on every play. You had two very good ones out there.", Tank slapped Ron on his shoulder.

"Thanks. Now if I can get a kiss for every series like that I'd be in heaven."

"From who Miss Hatchett?"

"Mannn, my water just curdled.", Ron frowned tossing the rest away.

"She wouldn't be kissing _you_ Stoppable.", Spiker Ellis laughed.

"Huh?"

The D back hinted, "She has a thing for an EX Marine who coaches us mutts."

"Dudddde.", Ron gasped feeling sick to his stomach, "That is sooooo wrong."

"Why do you think she's there at school so late?"

"Ellis what she does is none of my business and I want to keep it that way too."

Spiker responded, "Kids."

Middleton fielded the punt at their own twenty and only returned it four yards before South Donaldson stopped the Mad Dog return.

The first play of Middleton's next drive only went four yards and then Ron snapped down his helmet and trotted on the field.

Big Mike Little chuckled as Ron got to the huddle, "Welcome back Mister Mayhem."

"Thanks I think I'm going to be on more wanted posters than Bonnie and Clyde.", Ron snorted.

"Or Bonnie and… and…..hey who _is_ that new guy at school?", Chad Simpson inquired.

Ron growled, "Eric."

"Eric? Eric what?"

"Eric something or other, I didn't really catch his last name I was already looking for a place to stash his body. If you want to know so bad, talk to Roachwaller, they went to the Spirit Dance together…..the guy must have a cast iron stomach, he can't be human.", the blond running back ranted and gave a plausible reason why the teal-eyed brunette and the new guy were seen together both inside and out of school.

Chad looked at Ron with wide eyes, "You're kidding…"

"I've been fighting villains, Henchmen® and various bad apples for years, some of them have a homicidal intent, so don't think for an instant that I can't do something like that if one of those guys tries to do in Kim Possible or one of _our_ friends. Now let's play some football before I get PO'd."

"Yeah sure, huddle up.", the center replied as he raised his right hand.

Dave looked around and nodded, "Barkin have anything? No, alright. I-right twenty-five power on two and be prepared to go no-huddle again on two. Ready Break."

"**Break**!"

The offense trotted up to the line and got in their spots. Dave walked up behind the center and yelled in his 'quarterback voice, "Treee eighty-nine, treeeee eight-nine. SET, hut hut."

This time the line fired straight out and picked up the defender directly opposite him. Dave took the ball from the center and offered it up to Curt Whiney (who was already at full speed.) Just before the rampaging fullback entered the hole he pulled the ball back and then put it right in Ron's gut. Now Ron had waited almost a full count and had just enough time to read the blocks beginning to take effect on their defensive counterparts.

Whiney was able to pick out the middle linebacker and tie him up. As Ron got there he stutter-stepped and cut to his right since that's where the opening was except for the free safety and he was ten yards away. Ron saw him and veered towards the D back knowing that there was either going to be a massive collision or there was going to be a footrace.

Ron lowered his shoulders and braced himself, but three yards away from the safety he gave a head fake with a little swivel of the hips and he accelerated again since the safety 'bit' on the hip movement . Now number Seven in white didn't avoid the contact completely but he easily broke the arm-tackle after about two more yards. The attempted tackle did have the effect of slowing the Middleton back down enough so that he was hauled down with a thirty yard gain.

As the former Middleton Mad Dog Mascot was picking himself up Shambles and the rest of the Middleton line were already jogging down to where the play ended trying to keep South Donaldson from quickly substituting players.

Everyone was back on the ball as Ron got up and took his place next to Curt Whiney as Dave Alberts called out, "Pig Iron twenty-four black, Pig Iron twenty-four black. Set hut, hut."

The defense was still moving when Middleton's line came off the ball. The center and left guard and tackle all blocked down while the right guard and tackle pulled. Since this little maneuver took some time (Mike Little took a some time to get moving, but when he did he could collapse a whole side of the defensive line by himself. Therefore Dave, after he took the ball, stepped back two yards and then offered it to Curt Whiney. The extra-large fullback really didn't want the ball, all he wanted to do was stomp someone into the turf and any ole linebacker would do.

Ron had already faked to his outside and turned back and headed to the 'four' hole and lowered his head hoping that everyone was getting a their body on their assignment. And he watched in amazement as his very large friend and 'D' hall buddy took out one defensive lineman and drove him into another defender knocking them both to the ground. To add insult to injury he then fell down on both almost imitating Mister Sit Down from a popular kids' cable show. Since he had done all of that the tight end was able to go down and drive a linebacker, hard to the inside.

All of this worked for the former Middleton Mad Dog Mascot and he was into the secondary untouched. Seeing more light and less foes he quickly cut to the outside and made for the flag on that side of the end zone. Even though there was no defender in sight Ron turned on the afterburners and gave everyone in the stands a look at just how fast a world saving hero could be. And he didn't let up until after he crossed the goal line, having seen some of the things some premiere players had been filmed at doing like flicking the ball behind them even before they crossed the goal line embarrassing them and their coaches. Deep down inside Ron knew that if he ever did that he'd be running laps till graduation.

The Ref was two seconds behind Ron and raised his hands signaling touchdown. With a smile the blond then handed the ball off and trotted towards the Middleton sideline.

XX

Ron scored only twice in the first half at South Donaldson, Curt Whiney had another and the tight end and one wide receiver chipped in to make a nearly insurmountable lead as they jogged off the field at halftime. The blond teen also had one hundred and fifty-seven yards rushing, three sacks, a forced fumble and two other tackles for losses. He only caught two balls so he didn't have that _much_ yardage so far in the game.

So Middleton High had a thirty-eight to ten lead since the Spotted Owls had scored a TD and a field goal, but South Donaldson had the ball at the beginning of the second half.

XX

Nathan looked at Herb Crosby with a small smile, "I am going to have to call Bernie, that kid is just plain nice."

"So far yes I agree with you Nathan, it's refreshing to see sportsmanship in the kids today. With everything else we see and hear it is nice to see some clean high school football for a change."

"He's given a good effort so far, he as way over a hundred yards rushing and another thirty –four receiving."

"Don't forget the defensive end of it too. Bernie didn't say anything about him playing on _that_ side of the ball."

"Well we'll see how Coach Barkin is going to use him in the second half. From what I've seen so far he has to be in contention to be named player of the year for all of Colorado."

Herb Crosby laughed, "Well at this point in the season the Stoppable kid has my vote and probably the vote of a few coaches who he has faced as well. Come on let's get a cup of coffee, I'll buy."

XX

"Liz, who are you dating?", Hope Chang inquired seeing that they were a safe distance from the other girls on the cheer squad at the moment.

"Sssshhhh Hope, not so loud and you have to promise not to tell anyone. I have Kim's promise already, but the word is going to spread tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, what's going on tomorrow?"

"Ron's cookout for the team.", the _other_ red head revealed, "Hasn't anyone said _anything_ about it?"

"No, I remember he used to do a cookout for us over the summer….but I guess since Bonnie removed him from the squad he didn't feel the need to keep doing that."

"Well I'm going with one of the members of the football team tomorrow. Anyway he's not mad at me, and he talks to Tara all the time so they are friends."

"Is Kim going?"

Liz frowned, "No she is going to help her Mom move to Denver for the rest of the school year."

"Yeah I remember.", Hope replied, "I know if my Mom or Dad had to stay in another town it would be hard on me."

"So who is it?"

Sigh, "Dave Alberts asked me to go with him to the cookout and then he asked me to go to Homecoming with him.", Liz Sours informed her cheer bud, "I said yes, and we've already spent time studying together."

"Alberts? He's _cute_, I know a couple of girls have been dropping hints."

"Yeah I know I got lucky, he's cute _and_ nice."

"So when did he ask?"

"Earlier in the week, Mom was pretty happy that a guy asked me."

"Well if rumors are true he's a keeper."

Liz nodded and smiled, "They're true Hope, at least I won't be lonely this year."

XXX

_Senior Island:_

The older Spanish gentleman asked, "Miss Hall what are you working on?"

"Sir I am trying to complete my part of the deal. Jack asked me to make up a couple of things that will work with Drewbie's new gadget and their targeting pheromones."

"I see, what is his new toy going to do?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has to do something with amnesia. This will allow long term amnesia to be inflicted on someone."

"Targeted against _who_ I wonder.", the billionaire mused out loud.

"I don't know all got was a sample. He also wants me to use the same sample to make a substance to force allergic like symptoms harsh enough to force distance."

"And how are you proceeding then?"

"I almost have the formula for the device done, then I will work on the second project for Hench.", Amy explained.

"As long as we are assured that it is not going to cause fatalities you may conclude your work Miss Hall."

"Thank you Sir, I have made my concerns in that regard known."

"Very good Miss Hall as per our agreement. Now have you seen my son?", he inquired.

"Not today, but I have been in the lab since before sunrise. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Junior has been worried about finding a young lady who would be comfortable with him, he has been constantly contacting young ladies he has met over the years….."

"And it's not going well, I take it?"

"I am afraid not. Well excuse me I must see about finding him. I hope he doesn't harangue me about his blue fox again. She never quite enjoyed his company."

"Blue Fox? I am sorry Senior, I don't know what you are talking about."

"You are familiar with Kimberly Possible?"

The fat geneticist replied, "We have met."

"My son was convinced that she was destined to be with him, but there is no way that romance could be allowed to happen. We would have been voted _out_ of the villains' clubs."

XXXXX

That went well don't you think?

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	68. Chapter 68

So here we are at half time between South Donaldson and Middleton, and this is a good game. If you remember one of the earlier games….there were games within games, not so with the team the Mad Dogs play this time, they are a good clean team. They have seen some of the crap that goes on and they make their way through it.

OK well here we are to the reviewers; Jimmy1201, yeah sometimes I need to go through an old playbook…..but then who uses the Houston Veer anymore? (Middleton High sure doesn't). As for Ron's endurance….I think Yamanouchi really toned that boy up over the summer. As for the amnesia problem you'll see it better when it shows up. Uberscribbler, mannnnn I gotta get you in a helmet! You think you're invincible in one and everyone else thinks the same thing….that's what makes it so much fun! OK, OK think of it like this, you have a ball in your hands and you run at a wall trying to knock a hole in it. Now doesn't that sound like fun? (I wonder if he's gonna try that?). CB73, we like mayhem. And yes insidious plots and plenty of those. (I wonder if any of them will work?)

Greenjolt, we haven't gotten to the Homecoming episode….yet, but don't worry we **are** getting there. HairyLimey, JR **is** dim….wayyyyy dim. I'll bet Senior is wondering if his wife cheated on him. Whitem, yay for me too, I loves football. As for Ronnie boy playing Ironman football, hey don't knock it. I mean the game goes by real fast. Of course the longer you're on the field and the more tired you get the easier it is to get hurt… Pbow, dang we don't wanna kill anyone…I mean that would be inhumane to give Mikie a ball and tell him to run over people. AJW1970, maybe it's not a tank battle but it's still gonna have so action. Anne thought of that, but I think Ron had a talk with the surgeon…..I mean who wants to have their kitchen burnt down?

Angelus-alvus, thanks. But you have to remember that Bonnie is self-absorbed, she really doesn't get what Kim and Ron do against the bad guys.

So thanks again to all the reviewers and a bigger thanks to Cajunbear73. He has been my beta for four years (four long years for him) and he is also my co-writer with Bearsent176. The guy really is good and he was honored with a Fannie for Best Reviewer in this year's show.

Anyway let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 68

_Drakken's lair:_

"Hey Doctor Dope I just got a confirmation that your machine has been delivered to Hench. What's next on the agenda now that we have that little money maker out of the way?", the mint hued villainess inquired as she deleted the email on the computer.

"I am working on something that is a personal favor to Sheldon Director, he wants a device or something that can cause amnesia on purpose. What the Brain Tap machine did to Jimmy Possible was just an accident, a nice byproduct but still an accident. The suggestion I gave to him about being very leery of teenaged boys seems to have caused him and his family all sorts of troubles.", he leered. "It was nice to pay him back a little."

"You'd better be careful with that amnesia idea Doc, with your luck it could knock one of_ us_ out of the game for a while instead of the intended victim."

"Yes I know, but I have been reading some journals and I've come up with a way to focus it so _innocents_ won't be affected.", the mad blue scientist informed his sidekick and chief of security.

Shego snorted at his reference to the bad guys in that way, "Innocents? Since when are you concerned about the welfare of innocents?"

"Meh I mean_ us_ Shego!", the blue skinned villain clarified.

"OKAYYYYY, how are you going to pull _that_ off?"

"It will only work on one person. I have that person's DNA loaded onto it and I have one of our comrades working on the part which will make it safe. So both things have to be present for it to work. Even if you get zapped by it the machine won't affect you because your DNA hasn't been loaded into it."

"And that is?"

"You know that everyone smells slightly different right?"

"I did not know that Doc, and I'm not sure that I want to know more about it.", Shego replied wondering what being _ripe_ had to do with this.

"Well it does and they are called pheromones, and the long term effect will only be for the one whose _pheromones_ are in the sample that we sent off. Remember when we went to that High School?"

"Do you mean from the sidekick's locker?", Shego shuddered remembering the little tryst between the school administrator and the rather unsightly librarian that she had been a witness to in the boys' locker-room showers at Middleton High school. [Arghhhh! BrainSoap! CB73]

"Yes his and the beauty of this is that it will only work on Kim Possible because I loaded _her_ DNA into the device which I have named the Memory Recovery Machine. Once it's all done then we send it off to Hench and our work is all done for them. If everything works out we can take over Canada or some other place because your little Princess might not be able to use what's his name to aid her since she may not even remember his name to call him for help."

"I told you about hurting Possible blue boy… didn't you do enough when you added that suggestion to Kimmie's Daddy when you worked him over with the Brain Tap Machine?"

The blue villain clarified, "But I am _not_ hurting her, anyway I just wanted to see if I could plant the suggestion. I didn't really think that they would ever get together, but now that they have it made for some interesting family drama I suppose."

"Physically you mean, you take away her boy toy and if she remembers _and_ eventually she will, she's gonna come looking for you.", Shego warned not wanting to go through the argument from her point of view that the buffoon and his boss slash girlfriend slash cheerleader seemed like a possible fit to her and seeing it was only a matter of time before they got together, "Emotional pain is very bad for women. If she catches you it will be painful for you."

Not really caring what Shego had to say Drakken continued, "The machine will only affect subject 'P' until there is a massive overload to her emotions. Most of her memories will come back, but her intense memories in the case of hate or love will be unrecoverable to her unless that traumatic event happens and if the compound works it will only be for one person….the buffoon. I mean she will just be lost in how she feels about him and this could cause a wedge to be driven into their partnership if it can be exploited."

"Uh how is that going to work Doc?"

"All the old stuff from like when they were kids will be in place and will be able to be remembered with some effort, but you mentioned they are dating…..I highly doubt if she will remember that. It will be like a blank hole. As long as she isn't told or as long as she doesn't believe who tells her…well this could last for years. Now if we had a way to shut everyone up around her….it would make it a lot easier. I have to attach that warning and advice to the instruction book that I agreed to send with it. I just wish I had a way of getting some distance between them. The more they stay away from each other the more effective it will be."

"You mean it would work best if like one of them had to move or something?"

"That would be best, after the machine is activated the less the interaction there is between them the more effective this is going to be.", Doctor Drakken explained.

"Well since I figure that Kimmie is going to be the one forgetting and Stoppable is going to be the one forgotten you'd better be sure that he doesn't come looking for you. I had enough of him and his little buddy last summer and it was a surprise for them. He hurt me when I tried to kill him, if he gets pissed at us he may hunt us down…he'll be ready if he does that. And. I . AM. NOT. SURE that I want him tracking me down."

"Then we will just make sure that he can't find us…"

"Well the Princess never seems to have any trouble finding us, we don't know much about how they get their Intel, maybe the buffoon does it for her."

"I'm sure it's that kid who does all their gadgets Shego. Except for gaining some fighting abilities and distracting us I highly doubt if what's his name adds much to their group."

"Doc we should really check Stoppable out more…." [Famous last words…]

"Meh maybe we should, but I have a real good feeling that he's not that much better. He was so lucky that he got wind of what we were trying to do last spring and was able to convince Kim Possible that there was a problem and I was behind it."

"Doc most of the world's governments are not happy about that world takeover attempt last spring and if you recall I killed some of GJ's people when we grabbed the Brain Tap Machine. I don't think they are just going to let us get away with that."

"Shego, once we take over the world there isn't much that they can do, I'll just relieve all the Heads of State who don't conform to my wishes. Then I will imprison all the heroes who have been a thorn in our sides and the very first one to enjoy this will have to be Kimberly Anne Possible and her sidekick thrown into prison for…un-Drakken like behavior."

Shego snorted, "Is 'un-Drakken' even a word?"

"It will be Shego, even if I have to change all the dictionaries in the world to conform to what I want them to say and my own definitions."

"Don't hold your breath Doctor Dope, we haven't had much success…"

"Meh and we contracted out the situation with Miss Possible. The man leading that group has assured us of success within a year and from what Gemini revealed he has never failed."

"Yeah I heard that too, but you have to admit no one ever not fails at least once…..I mean no one ever bats one thousand and come to think of it you don't even bat one hundred."

"Shegooooo I told you before about hurting words."

"Listen blue boy, you know what I'm like…..can you think of anyone else who is competent who would put up with you?"

"That is not the point, I feel as long as we don't target Miss Possible personally the buffoon will not make an effort to punch our tickets since we can't punch his it seems. I have tried to do that by playing her old man so that it **looks** like he is the root of her problems, so whatever opportunity that comes around we will take. Who knows given enough chances we might even find an ally who can finish them off for us. We might not even have to get our hands dirty.", Drakken smiled and began to chuckle when he heard the chime for the oven signaling that his brownies were done.

"Sounds too easy to me Doc. Shego sat down and pulled a file out and began to work on her nails."

"Yes it does sound easy doesn't it? While we are waiting for all this to take place you know we could use some small items that we can turn into a quick profit."

"Something that is classified as a girl's best friend?"

"Yes something like that, but I think that Jones has been getting most of the real precious items…..so I think it would be best if we entered the game and gave him some competition to keep him on his toes."

"His M.O. is cat burglary, mine is a more robust version. He likes to sneak in and I don't like to sneak unless I have to, but you should have phrased that with putting him on a stepladder."

The blue villain thought for a moment while he opened the oven and removed a shallow pan. "You know if you used his style then the blame would be on him and not us. Check this out more and make some plans."

"Sure and then you are going to owe me a special vacation.", the mint hued villainess responded.

"Why not take it a little later in the fall? We could both use another break by then."

XXX

Eric leaned back for a moment and then scanned to his right then left before taking the small flask that his uncle covertly offered him. Seeing he still had no one watching he poured some of the contents into the cup of soda that he had purchased earlier at the concession stand then just as covertly passed it back.

Otto snorted, "Why did you even come up here Hans to watch this _event_?"

"To give Bonnie a ride home and we have to finish getting information from her you know."

"Yes I know, where are you going to do that?"

"Tonight at the ranch…well in the morning after some activities later tonight. On the way home from the game we will stop for a nice dinner with wine of course."

"Of course nephew…..". Otto smirked.

Hans glanced at his uncle and then continued, "Then after fun and games we will be able to get down to work."

The third man, Gordon Johnson inquired, "So that is why we brought two cars?"

Hans/Eric replied, "But of course we don't want any of our targets to know who and how many of us there are. Otto and I have to be seen, but we expect the rest to place themselves into the local scenery so that we don't stand out. The best place to hide is in the open right under their noses."

Otto added, "We have done this before my friend and the boss is very good at being unnoticed."

"Very well, we'll come back after we get dinner as well and then keep quiet until it is time to react."

"Yes, but don't expect much trouble from the girl. She has the itch and wants it scratched. Her family will not be in town so we have time to do this. Now have you studied the instructions for the device?"

Gordon smiled, "Yes and I have turned it on too and adjusted the settings. I take it you just want to remove any trace of the operation and what will happened to her tonight?"

"Yes Gordon, we don't want someone paying attention to her. So no massive wipe."

"I think we can fine tune it a little more. With what the instructions indicated we can ask questions to determine what we want to leave behind."

"Very good then, I expect that this will be a profitable evening for us.", the dark haired young man told his associate and uncle, "Ahhh I see the gladiators are coming back into the coliseum to renew their efforts to vanquish each other." He then lowered his voice, "It would be more fun if they had real weapons. A true game is what the Americans call soccer instead of this monstrosity."

Eric thought for a moment then revealed to his comrades, "Now that I think about it, we could use one of the guys in the insurance agency, and one….oh maybe a tow truck operator…..maybe one a fireman or a policeman. Or maybe a delivery truck or delivery food service…..once I have more information I will be able to decide what positions need to be filled by our people. We will have to apply for positions in those areas. Somehow I think those positions are vital to the success of this endeavor."

XXX

Kim noticed Hope and Liz were talking and walked over to them to tell them to get ready since halftime was nearly over. "Hi Kim I wanted to ask you about something, uhhhhh look out!", Liz pointed as she stepped to the side.

Shoowsh.

"Ahhhhhhhh.", the red head cried out as, to no avail, she tried to duck the bucket icy water as all the contents emptied onto her head and torso drenching her and almost getting two other cheerleaders soaked as well.

"Uh oh.", Jim Possible stated wide eyed as a disheveled and soaked Kim Possible turned towards him with fire in her eyes.

"Tweebs! You little rats!", Kim yelled as she lunged towards them catching her two brothers by the nape of their necks since they had already attempted to run away.

"Kimberly.", a young woman who was sitting in the first row of the bleachers stated with authority, "Do not make a scene please. Now let me have the _Pound Puppies_. I will make sure that they do not interfere with the squad until after we see what this is all about."

"Yes Ma'am don't let them out of your sight and Tweebs….I think you'd better explain yourself to Miss Mindfaller and I suggest you have a real good reason for that prank.", Kim warned her brothers then she whispered into their ears while the water dripped off her hair and was running down their necks, "Want to be the first Possibles sent back to middle school? Mom and Dad will be soooo proud of you."

Jim and Tim Possible both flinched at what their parents would say about this since they would not be the ones passing out punishment, in this case it would be the School District.

"Thank you Dear, you had better put on your jacket before you get cold.", Mary Mindfaller told Kim and then to the other girls on the squad, "It is getting more chilly_ all_ you girls put your jackets on."

Kim nodded and called for the rest of the squad to gather around, "OK thanks to a Tweeb enacted wardrobe malfunction, everyone put your jackets on."

"Huh?", Crystal asked.

"My brothers gave me an impromptu shower and Misses Mindfaller told me to put my jacket on, now you are aware that we are to have a uniform look the same except for hair style….right?", Kim caught their nods, "Then we all have to wear the jackets."

Two of the girls, Bonnie Rockwaller and Marcella Paxton, were a little disgruntled (knowing the jackets covered up some of their assets) and one of them walked over to where their Faculty Adviser sat with the twin Possible boys, "Don't mess up anymore or you'll be ex-twins.", Marcella warned the two pranksters who were basically in a time out.

"I have the situation under control Miss Paxton, they will not bother the squad _again_. If they know what is good for them.", Mary informed the still upset cheerleader, "Please return to your duties."

A cold "Yes Ma'am.", was the response.

After she left Miss Mindfaller began, "Alright Jim and Tim what is your excuse for that behavior? Remember this is a school function and for the most part we abide by Middleton High's Ethics Code."

"Ron was telling us the other day about the pranks that he pulled on the squad over the years and we thought that we could do something like that and the fans would love it.", Tim Possible explained as his brother nodded.

Sighing "Boys those were staged. To do some of those things Ronald, along with Kimberly, had to come to the squad first then the Faculty Adviser for permission to do and then they practiced said stunt so that everyone could be safe."

"Uh you mean…", Jim asked with open eyes, "we ah messed up?"

"Yes and like it or not you are role models, you must follow the rules a little and try not to do things that are unsafe. If someone sees you doing something they might think it's a great idea to do the same thing. In last year's programs there was a disclaimer that said all stunts were rehearsed and could be dangerous if tried without supervision. Even though you are younger than most students at Middleton High you still must act responsible, if you cannot do that then we don't need or want you on the squad."

Jim replied, "Uh you don't want us to act like that Adrena Lynn woman?"

"Who?"

"A woman who did fake stunts….", Jim explained, "She was on TV a lot."

"Not quite, just promise me you'll be more responsible and not to try anything without permission first."

The twins chorused, "Yes Ma'am."

"Good sit with me for a while and let the girls do their thing; the teams are getting ready to come back on the field. I don't want to have a lynching on my hands; the School Board may not take that very well."

"Lynching? Who's lynching?", Tim Possible asked.

"Yours."

XX

Barkin looked at his team wanting to make sure that they learned something from the little SNAFU in the second quarter, "How did they score that touchdown."

"We overplayed and got burnt, they were able to pick up Stoppable for once. I and Mickleson were both crashing in on number fourteen. Somehow the chop block that took him down took me too.", Tank Woodson replied so that everyone could hear, "I haven't been beaten that bad since I was a punk kid."

"Yes they did and yes you were. Stoppable you are back out there at the start of the second half.", he looked around, "You and Mickleson are gonna rush_ all_ the time until I order it stopped. I want their whole line worried about you two. Do you understand?"

Both players replied, "Yes coach."

"And I expect you both to need oxygen by the end of the game."

Ron grimaced, "Right Coach B…."

"Good the rest of you…knock the living crap out of them and don't insanely rush them be wary of screens and draws, but between us I think they'll be throwing downfield more since we are way ahead of them. Offense, good job, when we get the ball back I want to grind out the clock, we have to march down the field and take our time to score. I want their defense to cringe every time we get the ball and I want them to make reservations with their trainers for whirlpool time after the game…..Any questions?"

Hearing nothing from the back of the classroom, Roberts yelled, "Let's go get 'em."

The Middleton Mad Dogs rose as one and filed towards the door and the field beyond. Once outside they put their helmets back on.

XX

A fan who had been watching called out, "Here they come!"

"Now remember," Kim cautioned, "we don't have our band so we have to get our fans enthused. Momentum is a big thing in an away game and we don't want to lose it now that we have it."

Liz trying to get the fans on their feet in support of her new boyfriend waved her pom poms, "Come on, let's get them going! Whoooooie!"

Bonnie lowered her voice, "I guess dating a guy on the team can get you going…."

Tara smiled as she turned to the Middleton fans, "You dated Brick, didn't _that_ get you enthused."

"Ah no, not really."

"Sooo you admit to being self-absorbed?", the blue eyed blonde inquired from her longtime friend.

Bonnie glanced at her friend knowing that she should modify her behavior and gave a slight smile that for a change wasn't at all snooty. "Yeah, I do…..but my sisters…..anyway it's better now since I'm more relaxed."

XX

Tank kept up the chatter keeping his guys loose, "We're comin' for ya, we're comin' for ya…..the _Dawgs_ are comin' for ya."

When they got to the edge of the all-weather track the tough linebacker held them up and made them gather around him. That's when the cadence began….the one which they had been taught in grade school.

Using this, the visiting fans began to stomp their feet on the metal stands which were on the visitor's side.

Seeing that they were making more noise than their numbers should allow Tank yelled, "**Go gettum dawgs**!"

With that he turned and the Middleton football team retook the field.

X

Barkin looked over his line up for the kickoff, "Stoppable come here."

The blond sidekick replied as he pulled his helmet down, "Yes Coach."

"Remember where you started the game on kick offs last week…..on the outside."

"Yes Sir.", the blond teen replied.

"Make a believer out of me that it was no fluke. Get in there and crunch some bodies."

Ron jogged on to the field and waved his hand motioning for Williams to come off. The backup defensive back laughed as Ron came up to him. "Ron, remember go right for the ball. None of these guys are as fast as you are. Don't worry about anything just get to the guy with the ball and make him think twice about coming your way."

"Got it Chet, go get some water.", Ron replied as he buckled his chin strap to make sure his brain bucket was secure and inserted his mouthpiece.

The player to the inside came up to Ron, "Just like last week, you're the missile and I've got contain. Make them think you are the biggest jerkwad in the world."

"Bruce according to Roachwaller I _am_ the biggest jerkwad in the world."

Both young men laughed at Ron's comment then Bruce said, "Then you are on the right part of this squad Stoppable, let's have some fun."

"Yeah cause tomorrow we can both die.", the blond snorted back as he got into place to begin his suicide run.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Moments later Jamie Thuggs had teed up the football and raised his right hand once he saw Chris Jones raise both of his hands. The Ref raised his hand to show Jamie that the Referees were ready and it was OK to kick the ball to South Donaldson.

Little Jamie ran up to the ball and kicked it downfield trying to get enough air under it so the two guys on the outside would have time to get down and cover before all hell broke loose.

Number Seven in white (Ron Stoppable) and number Twenty-seven in white (Reed Lightsome) sprinted down the field and were making beelines for the receiver who had to come up four yards to catch the ball at the five yard line. And Ron being as fast and elusive as he was had covered over half the yardage between him and the receiver before the ball came down.

The number two in Team Possible quickly scanned and his attention was caught by a South Donaldson player trying to cut him off. Ron faked to his left and even took two steps before he cut back and found he was only three yards away from the ball carrier, bulled his neck and launched himself at the young man coming towards him.

**Thunk**.

Ron's shoulder pads had just made contact with the kick returner who was a backup wide receiver on the offense. Simon Watts (who was Ron's counterpart) took that moment to make contact too hitting the ball carrier with his shoulder and Ron with his helmet taking all three to the ground while several other players piled in (from either team). After the whistle had blown indicating the end of the play and after the guys on top got up Ron helped the ball carrier and his comrade up to their feet.

"Good hit Ron.", Simon congratulated the Middleton running back.

"Yeah, somethin' big and hairy just kicked my butt."

Tank had just got his defense out on the field when he instructed, "Ron you're on the left, John you are on the right now until I move ya, make sure you keep plenty of pressure on them."

"You're backing us up right?", John inquired.

"Nothing special you heard the coaches, just go after them…..I'll buy you a burger and a shake when this is all over.", the tough linebacker promised.

"OK but there had better be some fries too."

"Yeah, four three prevent…..ready break.", Woodson told them.

The Mad Dog defense added one down lineman where they normally had three now they were using four. The difference was the two outside linemen were the only ones who were going to be able to rush and put pressure on the quarterback. The two interior linemen (the tackles) played the run and they were using three linebackers and four D backs. They knew all they had to do was make South Donaldson burn up time because the Spotted Owls were playing against two foes now and chances were slim that they could beat both.

Wilton Purdue had no idea of what was facing him as he got his offense up to the line of scrimmage after Middleton made their adjustments. The Mad Dogs for the most part going to just make the Spotted Owls throw the ball short because the D backs were playing a few yards deeper than normal.

Steve Barkin wanted his men to stop their opponents but he would settle for them taking most of the third quarter to score.

Purdue called out as he glanced left and right, "Black two-eighty, black-two eighty. Hut, hut."

Wilton tried to sprint out of the backfield towards his right and Ron. He had a lineman and a running back with him. Stoppable knew that his main job was to stop Purdue and he also knew that both the lineman and the running back were going to make his life interesting for the next ten seconds or so.

Purdue pump faked as he continued to run to the outside seeing that Ron was going to force the issue and maybe even tackle him for a loss. So Ron began to close in on the blocker who stayed between him and Purdue.

Seeing the blocker, number Seventy-nine, begin to set himself Ron faked his head and shoulder to the inside where his help was to try and get everyone moving where he wanted them to. The end result was the tackle took the fake as Ron was getting close so he'd be in a good position to block the most of the time running back.

The halfback was also setting himself up to block as well when Stoppable just seemed to be in two places at the same time. Ron (or Rons), after he got around both blockers, appeared to turn into a blur of white and purple as he closed the distance to the quarterback who was almost as stunned as the rest of the crowd.

Just as Ron got to Purdue, Will saw his target (the tight end) crossing the middle of the field and he could also see Tank Woodson a half step behind him. Knowing he didn't have any more time left he threw the ball at the receiver's feet to keep it from being intercepted.

Stoppable made contact with South Donaldson's QB at the same time the ball left his hand with both of them going down.

**Tweet**

Suddenly a yellow flag was in the air. The back judge motioned for too many people on the field and pointed to Middleton.

Tank went half berserk when the Ref explained it to him. "How did we have too many players on?", the linebacker inquired.

"There were two number Sevens in white.", the Zebra explained.

"Did you guys count before the play started?", Tank countered.

"Yes we did he came on during the play."

"Who saw him enter the field of play?"

"It doesn't matter….."

"Sir.", number Seven in white asked, "it was me in both places."

"No it's not….."

"Yeah it is. I can show you."

"How?"

"I can run for you, but not in front of all the fans…it's a secret and I got carried away.", Ron explained then cautioned.

The Umpire and the Back judge stared at the teen, "Alright show us."

"Yes Sir, behind the stands? There are less people there."

X

Clancy Williams, the Back Judge, said to Ron now that they were mostly alone, "Make this good Son."

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied as he began to run and suddenly it seemed like he was in three places at once.

As the teen jogged back up to the Refs he asked, "I'm only one guy, I know it's sorta not fair….but that's how fast I am. It just looks like I'm in more than one place at a time. My girlfriend taught me that trick, but ya gotta be _real_ fast to do it. Our tech guy said it had something to do with artificial lighting and the number of cycles per second or something."

"Yeah that's an electrical term son anyway who's your girlfriend?"

"Kim Possible and I'm thinking of going out for track this spring."

"Do me a favor….don't I'm a Track Umpire and I don't need the headaches. Let's go back in and try not to do that too much or someone is going to be asking a lot of questions that we can't answer."

"Thanks Sir."

X

The Field Judge asked the two other Refs when they got back, "Well?"

"He's that fast. I don't know how but he doesn't have any gadgets on him other than authorized gear. Come on or this game is never going to get done tonight."

XX

Liz Sours whispered in Kim's ear when Ron and the Referees finally returned, "What was that all about?"

"I uh don't know, but they look like they're getting ready to play again.", then Kim raised her voice, "Mad Dog Bounce on three."

XX

On the Middleton sideline a very large and irate man with a flat top grit his teeth when he spoke with the Ref who had come over to explain the situation to him, "Sam, what the heck is going on?"

"Your player had to demonstrate something. You know number Seven isn't normal….."

Steve Barkin sighed amping down his displeasure while Roberts was trying to keep the rest of the team focused, "If he doesn't prove that you didn't have twelve players on the field we have to flag you and if it happens again we are going to have to eject him."

"But Stoppable hasn't done anything wrong, I mean he's just always been strange…..but he did nothing illegal….we didn't have more than eleven players on the field."

"Steve that's not my problem, you could have heavenly angels playing for you as long as they were in high school….but there had better not be more than eleven of them on the field…."

"Did you _see_ an illegal substitution…..", the coach slash school administrator inquired.

The Ref ignored Barkin for a moment, "Just a minute…OK they're back and your guy has his helmet on, I guess everything is fine and we can play again. Get your defense back out on the field Barkin we don't have all night."

X

Ron watched as the South Donaldson offense came back to the line of scrimmage after the ten minute interruption. The blond teen was still slightly unnerved by the intense interrogation that he had received from the defensive captain, Tank Woodson, on the sidelines and the explanation he wanted. Woodson for his part did not see the supposed infraction and was still in a numbed state seeing that the usual running back for Middleton was able to beat both blockers and get to the ball to the point of telling Ron that both Mad Dog players were going to review the play on the way back to Middleton.

Assistant Coach Ernie Roberts heard the mostly one way conversation, but was smart enough to stay out of Woodson's wrath.

John was playing the right defensive end again from the 'down' position while Ron was playing it as a linebacker would in a crouch so that he could see what was happening around him.

"Set.", Wilton Purdue called, "Hut, hut, hut."

Not even caring about what a potential blocker was going to do Ron ran into the backfield as quickly as he could before angling towards said quarterback. He was just doing what they coaches assigned him to do and that was putting as much pressure as he could on Purdue. At the last he leaped at the South Donaldson QB as Ron just got past the fullback who went low towards Ron's knees. In this move Stoppable was basically clipped but was up in a flash and collided with said QB as he released the ball causing it to flutter and go incomplete.

**Tweet**

Ten seconds later back in the defensive huddle they were all quiet when Tank spoke up, "Good job Ron and John, keep the pressure on them they have to keep extra guys just on you two. Same thing. Ready break."

"**Break**."

X

The third down went for two yards and the Spotted Owls had to punt and they had a good one which pinned the Mad Dogs at their eighteen.

"Man Dave all that running around gets ya outta breath.", Ron told his friend and quarterback as they jogged back out onto the field for their first offensive series after halftime and the little extra break they took.

"Stoppable just be glad Sarge hasn't figured out a way for you to play on the punt return team too."

"He wouldn't….."

"You've known him for four years…..", came the reply as they got to the huddle.

Ron grunted out loud, "Yeah he would."

Chad Simpson held his right hand up and called, "Huddle up. Come on Stoppable the rest of us are getting bored."

"You can take my place on defense if ya want….."

Dave had to get them to focus again, "Shaddap and listen up. I right, twenty-six power on three. Ready Break."

"**Break**."

The Mad Dogs trotted up to their positions once they had been there for a couple of seconds Dave called out in his guttural voice, "Treeee eighty-nine, treeee eighty-nine. SET, hut, hut…hut."

The line moved with the left side blocking down to the right and the right guard and tackle pulling to get angles on the defensive linemen. Curt drove straight ahead into the 'two' hole as Dave faked the ball into his gut and then pulled it back. Ron had taken one step to his right and then made for the six hole as Dave took two more steps to the left.

A half second before Ron got the ball the guard collided with the defensive end and the offensive tackle got a solid hit on the defensive tackle. Big Mike, the guard, laid out the end and Simmons unloaded on the defensive tackle driving him to the outside. Ron seeing the hole cut back in the six hole back to the center of the field since that was where there were no uniforms of a different color.

Number Seven in white was ten yards into the secondary when an outside linebacker and a safety had gotten rid of their blocks and came in to make the stop.

**Tweet**.

Five seconds later they were back in the huddle ready to listen to Alberts again.

"Pro-set right, twenty seven cross buck on two, be ready and line up in this formation again if we don't get a first down. Ready beak."

"Break."

Ron ended up on Curt's left as the tight end lined up on the left side. Dave Alberts got under center again and called out in that special voice that all quarterbacks seemed to have. "Five sixty-twooo, five sixty-twooo. Set, hut hut."

Since the tight end was on the left and the slot back and split end were on the right (which is the side the play was going to) the play was designed to hit the hole faster. Again the line blocked down to the left and the left guard and tackle pulled. The slot back picked up an outside linebacker.

Curt offered to take the ball by going to the left hoping to gain the attention of a linebacker or two. Ron seeing his buddy cutting in front of him and waited just a count and was already halfway to the seven hole as Dave gave him the ball.

Again Ron was behind his blockers who opened up a monstrous hole that even Kim's Cousin Larry could have exploited, for a twenty yard gain. The blond running back was wayyyyy faster than that geek and more elusive than my tax attorney. The result was that Kimmie's human cuddle toy got twenty seven yards before he was pushed out of bounds and into the South Donaldson bench.

XX

The balding and overweight head coach bent over and offered his hand to the Middleton running back. "Nice run Son, you're doing good tonight."

"Err uh thanks Coach, you guys have a good team…. And you guys are beatin' me to death, I uh hope I can survive this one.", Ron replied deciding to give a compliment to the Spotted Owls' coach since they seemed to play the game of football without playing other games.

Henry Oversize patted Ron on the shoulder as Ron turned to jog back to the huddle. After the blond teen had left the head coach who really didn't play the games the way other coaches in the state said out loud to one of his assistant coaches, "You don't see many kids have such a positive attitude, maybe there is hope for Colorado football yet."

"You got that right coach, that kid has moves…..he's tough and it seems like he's nice…..he might be the fastest running back I've ever seen in high school. Most players can use him as an example."

XX

"Dammit they're gaining yardage too fast.", Roberts grumped from the Middleton sideline not super happy that it looked like South Donaldson was going to get the ball again soon.

Tank Woodson overheard the comment and replied sarcastically, "I guess we could give the yardage back to them."

Barkin heard the exchange, "Woodson don't even go there….."

"You're runnin' Stoppable into the ground and he's making more contributions than anyone else! Hell if he makes a ninety-nine yard run, what are ya gonna do put him in jail for disregarding your orders?"

Barkin sighed, "We'll take what he can give us. We need to use _some_ time up as well as score."

"Let the offense do what they want, the defense can handle our end as long as you give us a chance. And look out there our guys are going no huddle again. I wonder what Alberts has up his sleeve?"

XX

"Seven-sixty eight.", Dave yelled as his line was down then he repeated, "Seven-sixty eight. Set hut, hut."

The Mad Dogs had lined up in their 'normal' pro-set and once the ball was snapped, Big Mike Little and his running mate at the right tackle position pulled to their left as the left side of the line blocked down to give them time to get to their assignments. The tight end was on the left side and 'sealed' the linebacker to keep him from getting outside.

The wide receiver took the cornerback with him as far as he would go since Middleton had already passed out of this play action so the D backs couldn't really cheat or they could get burnt quickly.

As Ron got further outside he had less people around him. Dave just spun and underhanded the ball out to him with pace (it is called a quick pitch and if you have blinding speed you can get away with using it…..Ron Stoppable had super blinding speed too.)

As soon as the ball reached him Ron turned up field sped for the end zone. And since everyone had done their job, he was all alone. The blond sidekick from Team Possible sprinted as fast as he could for the end zone making sure that he was angling towards the flag on his side.

The Spotted Owl defense tried to cut number Seven off before he could do more damage to them than he already had. Finally the strong safety was able to push him out of bounds on the seven yard line.

**Tweet**.

Simpson hurried down to where the ball was spotted and yelled, "Huddle up and hurry." The center was trying to catch South Donaldson off guard knowing that they had to be somewhat confused by the speed of Middleton's attack.

Alberts looked to the sideline and made a curious motion with his hands.

Seeing his huddle formed up Dave told his wide receivers, "Monster attack plan, we have a surprise for the state."

Both receivers nodded and headed to the sideline even though both Barkin and Roberts were motioning for them to stay in the game. What the two coaches didn't understand was that Tank Woodson and Mark Shambles were entering on the offensive side for the first time in their careers since they were freshmen.

Now that his little additions where in the game Dave announced, "Single back, Curt on left and seal, head up blocking.", the quarterback instructed and took another breath, "Twenty–four on one. Ready break."

"**Break**."

The Offense walked to the line of scrimmage to give the defense a moment to digest the additional muscle that was put on the offensive line. An All-state linebacker and nose tackle. The linebacker weighing in at 234 and the nose tackle at 337 pounds.

Dave waited until everyone was ready then called out, "Two seventy-eight, twoooooo seventy-eight. Set…..hut."

Everyone but Dave drove straight ahead as soon as the ball was snapped. Ron turned to his right and then drove into his left. He kept his head down and both hands on the ball trying to make himself as small as possible and looked for some kind of opening. As the blond running back hit the hole he was half met by the middle linebacker with a jarring thud so loud that Ron thought he could hear stars being formed from the galactic soup that made up the Milky Way.

Ron buried his helmet in the young man's chest and kept going. He made four five yards before being pushed back and knocked down.

**Tweet**.

The Refs began pulling players off of each other and most especially the small running back trying to get a good placement for the football.

Dave yelled before Ron was even on his feet, "On the line. Move it, move it."

Everyone got back in the positions that they had just lined up in seeing everyone ready to go Dave turned around and moved back to Ron and whispered into his ear hole of his helmet, "Right up the gut; now score this time Stoppable I wanna get a kiss from Liz."

"Yeah but….."

"Shaddup and play football."

Dave returned to his place under center, "Set…..hut."

The line drove off the ball again and Ron didn't fake or anything Dave offered the ball up to number Seven. South Donaldson had the problem of having about three tons of prime Colorado beef blocking for the running back who had demonstrated the ability to slip through cracks and the nightmare of trying to handle the monster fullback who sometimes blocked and other times received blocks from Kim Possible's sidekick.

Ron Stoppable dashed into the back of his left guard and slipped around him trying to stay low and unobserved. The tactic had the effect of hiding him for about one half of a second and that's all he needed as he dove straight ahead and over the goal line for six more points as four hands finally latched on to the elusive runner pulling him down as other players continued to come into the play.

The week before number Seven had been in a couple of pileups and all sorts of dirty crap happened, this week Ron had been in about the same number and no one had tried to bite him or gouge his eyes out. In fact they released him as soon as they heard the whistle.

After Ron popped back up he offered his hand to help the defenders to their feet, both young men stared at him puzzled by his actions, however one did take the hand. They too had seen the videos of the previous Friday night's game including the altercations involving number Seven from Middleton.

Ron, Dave and Curt as well as Tank and Mark Shambles trotted off the field as their replacements came in from the bench.

Stoppable paused as he crossed the sideline, "Coach?", he asked as soon as he had Steve Barkin's attention.

"Yes Stoppable, what do you need?"

"Do you want me in on the kickoff?"

"No take a breather."

"Right.", the blond teen replied as he turned and headed to the bench for a cup of water.

Ron saw Chet Williams who he replaced on the kickoff team earlier and motioned for him to go in for him. Seeing the backup D back heading out onto the field Kim Possible's sidekick unfastened his chin straps and removed his helmet which was covered in streaks of opposing helmets colors.

Dave saw the running back heading towards Curt and himself and got a cup of fluid replacement for him motioning to him to sit for a minute.

"Thanks Dave, man I feel beat.", the blond teen informed his backfield mates as he plopped down as Ernie Roberts walked back to them.

"You're supposed to be on the field Stoppable."

Ron nodded and explained, "I needed a breather coach, Coach Barkin told me to take one when I need it and I need it now."

"And who is out there on the field taking your place?"

"Chet Williams, I replaced him earlier in the game and he hasn't been getting much playing time tonight, I needed a breather like I told you, I can't run over a hundred all out sprints in a game and I don't think anyone else on this team can either.", Ron reminded him of who carried the offense the last series.

"I'll be the one who decides how much he gets in Stoppable, now get ready to go back in on defense.", the irate coach ordered not really caring who was listening to him rant at the blond running back, "And if you're in that bad of shape maybe you need to run extra laps after practice all week."

"Sure Coach, but remember I am going to be out of town for that trial this week for a couple of days."

"Then you can make up the laps."

"I can find a track and KP can watch and make sure that I get them in…is that acceptable?"

"Possible? No, she won't push you like you need."

"Kim not push me? Are you kidding? Have you ever tried staying up with her?"

"Stoppable I don't care how good all those media types say she is, that girl is just a split-tail trying to take a _man's_ job.", Ernie Roberts turned on his heal and walked back to the sideline.

The large and irate linebacker thought to himself, _'You did not just go there Ernie…you really did not want to go there…'_

Ron growled getting up and wanting to take a swing at the asshole masquerading as an assistant high school football coach, "Fuckin' wanna be….."

Dave put his hand on Ron's shoulder pads, "Don't let Roberts get to you Ron, and it must be his time of month."

"Huh?", Ron asked.

Curt who was sitting between them snorted, "Yeah you should ask him Stoppable, see if he has enough _supplies_ to get through the game."

Ron got up and buckled his helmet down, "Sure let me take the heat for it, he's afraid of you."

The blond number Seven walked up to the sideline where the rest of the defense was waiting to enter the game after the kickoff (which was just happening).

"Enjoy your break Ron?", Mark Shambles inquired.

"What break big guy, a break hints at putting your feet up and sipping on a cool drink….. Your girlfriend ruined it for me."

"My girlfriend? What does Maggie have to do with all this?", the elite nose tackle asked not wanting to expose the real nature of his relationship with his 'girlfriend'.

Ron frowned, "I meant Roberts…..sorry."

Tank waved his arm as the whistle signaling the end of the kickoff sounded, "Let's go you mutts we got the chance to mess em up again."

"Yeah you'd better be Sidekick.", Shambles muttered as he jogged onto the field with the rest of the defense then added, "Now I'm gonna need comforting all night long 'cause of them scary nightmares."

X

The South Donaldson quarterback, Will Purdue, again brought his now beleaguered offense back up to the line of scrimmage. Everyone including the Spotted Owl Pompom Squad knew that the home team was in deep do-do by now and the only possible way out of a certain loss was to throw the football downfield since they were down by thirty-five points with about half of the third quarter yet to go.

Tank watched the formation from his position, _'We are only keeping pressure on with two guys….it should be enough to make them take up a lot of time moving down the field…mannnn does Stoppable look beat, I can see the guys are gonna have to have a little talk with Barkin and Roberts….either they're gonna make him full time 'D' or they're gonna have to limit his time.'_ The tough All-state linebacker was brought back to Earth as Purdue began calling his cadence.

Tank took two steps back as the ball was snapped. He glanced left and right and saw the pattern full with the Spotted Owls putting four receivers on pass routes. He then checked on his two guys who were tasked with keeping the pressure on their quarterback. Both were being picked up by double teams and expending a lot of energy in fighting off the blocks.

The tough linebacker kept drifting back along with his defensive mates while one of the two linemen who wasn't rushing the enemy QB (he was just playing the run and draw) while the other played one side for flair out passes and screens. So Mark Shambles was also making his presence felt making sure that South Donaldson wasn't going to anything stupid up the middle.

John Mickleson was still trying to fight his way through the pressured blockers who were tasked with slowing him down. Ron, seeing his favorite route to Purdue was blocked spun then skipped and hopped as he tried to get loose.

Purdue saw all this and then saw one of his wide outs turn with a little room behind him. Without waiting to take any more time he hurled the ball to that receiver just as Ron got his left hand on Will's shoulder. John Mickleson was a whole count getting to the quarterback than Ron was. They both looked on and saw that Spiker Ellis broke up the attempted pass.

South Donaldson wasn't able to make any yardage on the series and had to punt three plays later.

X

As the Middleton offense came back on the field Dave Alberts had his orders from Coach Barkin and since they were ahead by a good amount he knew that he needed to comply.

Simpson held up his arm and yelled, "Huddle up!"

Seven plays later Middleton punted the ball for the second time in the game. The ball ended up in the end zone and it was brought out to the twenty yard line where South Donaldson took over with two minutes left in the third quarter.

They didn't know it at the time, but the Mad Dogs were already in 'coast' mode.

XX

_Later:_

Middleton's first team offense and defense were substituted for in the final quarter, giving the starters a much needed rest and the reserves much needed experience. So far they had played for a quarter in each of the first three games against very good opponents. This was the kind of experience that most coaches weren't able to give their younger players. Getting the chance to go up against older and bigger players would help them out a lot in the near future.

Again the Mad Dog's won by a lot and after the final gun Ron and the rest of the team took their helmets off and walked out to the middle of the field to shake hands and talk for a few moments.

The cheerleaders made their way out to the throng on the field to meet with their hosts for the game. Kim and Liz also wanted to see their boyfriends.

Ron was speaking with one of the linebackers when he felt a hand on his arm. Seeing it was Kim he wrapped his arms around her and introduced the player he was speaking with. After they were done they kissed for a moment and then hugged again.

The Middleton football squad was able to stay out there for about ten minutes before Coach Roberts yelled, "Mad Dogs hit the shower, we have an hour and a half drive home yet tonight."

Ron gave Kim a final hug, "I'll see ya in the morning before you leave for Denver KP."

"Love you Ronnie, I have the Tweebs and one other girl riding with me, so we have to get going. See you in the morning, I'll dream of you tonight."

After she left Ron turned to leave the field when number Fourteen from South Donaldson came up to him, "You're Ron Stoppable right?"

"Yeah and you're Purdue?"

"Yeah and that girl you were talking to was Kim Possible?"

"Yup."

"Man I wish I could have met her, is she really nice?"

"I think she is, but I should know since we're dating."

"Yeah I heard, hey good game…..uh you guys have a good team. I have a question, if you don't mind."

"Ask away, nothing personal about KP, anything else I can talk about.", Ron replied.

"How long have you been playing defense?"

"This week."

"No I mean how long have you played defense?"

"This week, normally I play running back. They let me get mugged by the defense.", Ron explained.

"You mean you've never been on that side of the ball till…"

"Since Monday afternoon, and they can have it. Going both ways is for the birds…..the buzzards that is."

"Man that's tough, you've got a tough reputation."

"Thanks."

"What happened last week?"

"I think the team we played tried to bust me up for some reason."

"Yeah.", Wilton held out his hand, "You're a good guy."

"And it was good playing you too, you didn't cheap shot."

"Coach Oversize doesn't like to play that stuff and that's really not football. Be careful next week."

"Why?"

"You're playing East Medlin right?"

"Yeah."

"They're dirty."

"Thanks for telling me, and good game you guys are pretty good.", Ron held out his hand again.

XXX

Most of the other players around them were asleep so Tank Woodson whispered to Ron, "So what was that?"

"Huh?"

"That thing where you looked like you were in two places.", he explained.

"I'm fast right?"

"Yeah."

"So in the right lighting the eye is fooled. You wouldn't see that in sunlight."

"Oh thanks."

"Not a problem, I'm gonna close my eyes for a few."

XXXXX

Yay the third game is over and no they are not going to play a best of seven in the playoffs either. See where I played…..if you had to play the same guys in the next week…well we wouldn't be playing against their best guys. That's all I'm saying.

Also remember Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade, Rufus, Big Mike, Bonnie, Justine and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark along with the Disney Corporation and not me nor Cajunbear73. And we don't do this for money, we do it for the kickbacks your shrinks give us.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	69. Chapter 69

Yay another football game is tucked away and this time the sidekick realizes that not all players in Colorado are goons dressed in knickers and helmets. He also came very close to disclosing something that a very old man would like to keep out of public discussion. We also see the Possible twins going just a little too far in playing a prank on their kung fu wielding Sister. And while we are at it Dave and Liz are quietly informing friends that they are dating (yay for me I got another red head hooked up). While all this is going on there are things happening behind the scenes and some of them are going to begin to take effect in this chapter. What are they? You're going to have to read to find out.

Now I want to thank all the followers, alerters, readers and reviewers. As everyone knows by now I try to answer some questions from the reviewers. Sooooo here we go; Fanatic97….yup intense and something tells me that this chapter is going to have its moments as well. Uberscribbler, good news except for practice no football for some chapters. Speaking about the trial (since I am writing it at the moment), look for it in chapter 75. Now back to football…..just kidding! CB you know what's going on behind the scenes…..I mean it was all your idea wasn't it?

Keato1, bing bng bing. The first (OK there were a few others) reviewer to get a good sniff about the 'Brain Tap Machine' and it's use on James Possible by the blue wacked guy. Oh and don't worry there are still some dirty teams out there. Jimmy1201….mannnnn you and CB have like reviewed everything….one of these days I'm gonna give you a sneak preview (oh CB don't need one I think I sent an outline to him…..if I didn't I'd better) And Eric doesn't really appreciate something that is All American. As for Bonnie…she is going to find something out real fast. Pbow, sorry but I played some not so exciting games. I'm gonna tell ya once I saw this sweep coming at me and it looked like everyone including the cheerleaders and the band were coming at me. I did make a pile though!

Greenjolt, Yeah uh…..I just got lucky. _My_ tax guy is very elusive…..did I crack the fourth wall hard enough? Drakken has a few plans that affect Kim coming up and there are some which are not completely his. Yeah the next game is about eight chapters away but it's not going to be covered in detail….Uberscribbler is starting to revolt on me or is it me that's revolting. This chapter could well be named 'Fun With Bon Bon'. Angelus-alus…..I had to cross my legs when I read that part….shudder. Whitem, thanks for supporting the football. I knew there was a God (and he didn't care for the wishbone). Anyway Drakken can always hire it out.

Again thanks to everyone who has given me feedback. I really do appreciate it. And speaking of appreciating, let's talk about Cajunbear73. As most of you know he is my beta and has been now for over four years. I mean the guy needs a fifth for putting up with me. So thanks again.

I guess that wraps it up for now except I won't post next week on time since I am taking a little vacation. However I will keep reading.

Let's get this one on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 69

I-25 nearing their turnoff:

They had made pretty good time after stopping at a hamburger joint for a quick to go order on the way back to Middleton and for once the twins were behaving themselves. Jim and Tim had changed out of their Pound Puppy costumes and by now Kim had dried out. With the heat on in the Sloth she was warm enough.

X

Kim glanced up into the rearview mirror, took a sip of her soda and half smiled then turned her attention back to the business of driving them home. Liz Sours looked over her shoulder and commented lowly, "They look like angels when they are asleep don't they?"

"Yeah but looks are deceiving, but they need to get some sleep they are gonna be helping me and Dad move Mom into her townhouse in Denver."

"It's got to be hard coping with that…."

"Considering that none of the rest of us can cook…Yeah, but thank the Lord for boyfriends…..and a big thanks for ones who can cook."

"Yeah I guess, without you being at the cookout tomorrow your boy is going to be lonely."

"Yeah he will be and so will I, but he suggested that I go with and help. Anyway he'll be busy cooking for you and then he has a shift at Smarty Mart he won't pine away for me much this weekend.", Kim gave her opinion of how it was going to work out.

Liz looked out the window, "I suppose."

"You're going right? To the cookout I mean.", Kim asked Liz.

"Yes and it will be Dave and my first date. A nice public one, the word will make it through school by Monday afternoon as to our status. I've always tried to keep a low profile Kim…..I'm not real sure of myself and this is a great thing for me."

"So you like him?", Kim inquired wondering if it was a fact or that she was hoping that it would become a fact. She knew the other red head was sometimes lonely and she had heard that Dave Alberts was a 'nice' guy.

"Yeah I do, I mean I've been watching him for a couple of years and he's always been real nice and friendly to me. I was hoping someday, I guess I have the chance now to find out what he's really like."

"Well, let me know how it goes Liz.", Kim replied.

"You got it K. I wonder what the 'chain' is going to say."

"The _chain_….oh that thing; why worry about it? I gave up on trying pleasing Bonnie during last spring's prom when she thought that a fake guy was better than the guy who had supported me since Pre-K. The whole sitch makes me sick sometimes." Kim sighed before continuing.

"Now that same guy is one of the hotties, it couldn't have worked out better for me though I don't think I'm that shallow though at one point I know I was."

"It's been a long road for you two hasn't it Kim?"

"Yeah it has been, I really love my Ron….And Bonnie, she still doesn't like him even though he definitely fits on one of the higher rungs of that crappy _food chain_ that everyone talks about."

X

_An hour later:_

"Good night Liz and have fun at the cookout tomorrow. I wish I could be there with you guys."

"I'll have Dave keep an eye on Ron.", the other red head from the cheer squad replied as she unbuckled and opened the door.

"Thanks Liz for company on the ride back home…..if I had to ride with just those two in the back there might have been double fratricide. See you on Monday."

"Kim the pleasure was mine, oh you can keep your brothers….I hope they grow up in time.

XXX

_0300 Middleton High School (remember Steve Barkin is a Marine…..not former? Once a Marine always a Marine):_

As the sleepy and tired young men got off the bus Ernie Roberts instructed them, "Put your game uniforms into the hampers without the pads in them. Since we travel two weeks in a row we have to wear these same uniforms next Friday and we have to make sure they are clean before we check them for repairs. Then make sure that the rest of your equipment is placed into your lockers to dry and it is secured before you go home. If I find any equipment out the whole team is going to get extra laps all week long. AND I do not want to be here all night!"

Groaning the young men went about their tasks although it was after midnight. Dave Alberts looked over to Ron who was doing as he was told by the assistant coach. The quarterback who had shown South Donaldson just how smart he was commented, "Sometimes it's just better riding the bus all sweaty, but I can see Barkin's point….this time."

"Yeah I can too Dave, no complaints from the Ronster. But since East Medlin isn't as far away we can ride the bus in our uniforms after the game Friday and get home at a fairly decent time. Anyway since they _did_ take us all out to a nice steakhouse after the game it is better to do that in civilian clothes. No need to gross out the other customers.". Ron quipped, "You have to admit we were a little rank." (Note this meal _was_ paid for by the Boosters Club….A/N)

"Ron you get that way with physical effort….."

Curt took that moment to show up and open his locker and hang his gear inside. "Do you want me to bring anything tomorrow?"

"Just that dessert that you said you were bringing big guy.", the blond running back responded.

The starting fullback inquired more, "I hope you have enough food."

"We'll have more than enough, I borrowed the Possible's grill as well as our own and we have a **major** grill, Dad got a deal on it. I figure if I cook for about three hundred normal people it ought to cover the team." Ron thought for a moment….. "Crud, I gotta pick up some more at the all night meat market, you guys are bringing your significant others, right?"

Dave looked at his friend, "Yeah."

"OK then four hundred normal people."

"Four hundred people, the women can't come close to eating a hundred people's wor…."

"Rufus will be there, trust me on this one…..that rodent can eat a ton."

Curt snorted, "And he looks it too."

"Good thing he's not here, Rufus has sharp teeth and he's not afraid to bite anybody…I'd swear that the Lord gave him special teeth. I'll do ya a big favor and not tell him, we need ya for the next game."

XXX

Two black suited men in sunglasses (even though it was late at night) escorted the two other plain looking people into the secure facility for this very late night meeting. Once the two back suited agents, named Alex Smith and the other named Clarence Smith, showed their credentials and the woman of the second couple flashed her ID to the Agent in Charge. Said Agent's eyes opened wide having only heard rumors of the organization that was on the card, "They are waiting in Conference Room Twelve-Charlie, Sirs and Ma'am. They are expecting you."

"Which way is that Miss?", the unidentified man inquired.

"Agent Sellman would you please escort these people to Doctor Director in Conference Room Twelve-Charlie? They are VIPs and the boss is waiting to meet with them.", the desk agent told a short man sitting behind her.

Five minutes later Sellman knocked on the door to the room. "Come in.", a woman's voice instructed.

Agent Sellman opened the door and stood aside. The one eyed director rose and smiled, then told the escorting Agent, "Thank you Agent Sellman that will be all, I will escort them out when we are finished."

Then she turned her focus to the guests and offered her hand, "Good evening, my name is Elizabeth Director. I run this outfit."

The unknown woman offered her hand, "Doctor Director I am Shelly and this is my associate Jack."

With a nod, and knowing she was given erroneous names Betty got to the point, "Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. I have heard rumors of your organization, one question, why are you here? From what I've heard about the abilities of your assets you have no need for any of those that I have."

"I think you do, in the near future you have a girl trying out for Global Justice I am told….a Kimberly Possible…..is that correct?"

"Yes Miss Possible is on our short list to come on board and take the accelerated agent course.", Betty explained, "Why do you want her? She is just a kid not even eighteen yet; we can't even offer anything legally."

"We think we can better use her skills at the ISA then you can or even the CIA can. We would like to review your files on her and then test her physically and mentally to see if she might be a good fit for us."

"I see, I've heard you have ground assets and signals assets, what do you plan to do with her if you don't mind my asking?"

"_If _she qualifies then she will be trained to our standards and then assigned to one of our small units.", _Shelly_ informed the head of Global Justice.

"I see, I would rather not lose her but I think you are overlooking one key attribute to Miss Possible's success and it's one which very few really understand."

"And that is?"

"Not a that, a _**he**_. His name is Ronald Stoppable and he is partnered with Miss Possible. If things continue to go along the way they are now you'd have to take both. They are a little protective of each other."

"She _has_ a partner?", Shelly turned to her associate, "Why didn't we know this before?"

Will Du sat down, "Ma'am not many people know of the sidekick. In his own way he is just as good of a candidate as Miss Possible is…he uh has a tendency to stay in the background where he is not noticed as much. Where she is flashy he is just the opposite."

"Thanks Will, do you want to give out any _more_ inside information?", Doctor Director muttered.

"Ma'am you want to keep those two together if I remember correctly."

"Yes I remember, but in _our_ organization not someone else's."

"The greatest good of the greatest number you know Doctor Director.", Jack said then asked, "Where is this Ronald Stoppable?"

Will Du replied since he had already stepped in 'it', "He should have been playing football tonight, I believe it was an away game. He should be home by now."

"Very well I wish to review his file as well then.", Shelly responded having no idea about the trouble that she might find herself in much later. Of course Betty and Will had purged much of what they learned about Ron Stoppable earlier in the summer from their computer records as had been requested by the Yamanouchi representatives who told Betty and Du of some of Ron's training.

Sigh "We will make those files available for your inspection, but be forewarned they are minors and there is no way that Global Justice will be responsible for them being put in a situation…"

"Doctor Director.", Shelly interrupted, "The training that we would envision for her would take years to complete. And before they began we would make sure that they understand what they might encounter. We will not put minors in harm's way."

Will decided to open his mouth again, "Ma'am I have called Miss Possible an amateur, but in reality she is very accomplished, I think I can say that she is much more capable than you realize."

Jack informed the Global Justice people, "We have already been following Miss Possible's career. We think this is the next step in making her the epitome of a world class hero. Covertly of course."

Betty countered, "You should know ahead of time Kim Possible has shown an aversion to violence even against foes who have attempted to take her life, I think she is more suited to the law enforcement end instead of the Paramilitary end of the spectrum."

"She is young yet Betty and she has _not_ met some of the really nasty characters on this planet, when she does she might be of use to us.", Shelly countered with her own opinion.

Jack thought for a moment listening to the Type-A personalities, "What is this Stop…..un Stoppable man like. Is he afraid of violence?"

"At one point he cowered and wasn't much of a threat to the bad guys, but last spring during the world take over he grew up. And yes both he and Miss Possible know that Middleton, Colorado was targeted with nukes to stop the attempt.", Betty informed them. The one eyed boss of GJ smiled to herself thinking about what a certain organization might think about this turn of events and how they may react to the news.

"Why were they given this sensitive information?"

"The guy who does their tech work found it.", Du informed the two members of the 'Activity', "since it concerned their safety he made sure that they knew…after the fact of course."

"Are we going to have to sit on this person?"

Betty frowned wanting her visitors to leave the situation as it was, "Doctor Load can be an asset to the right group, he was just covering his teammates rear ends like a good Intel guy should. There is a tremendous loyalty between the three."

"An interesting team you have described to us, we'd like your folders on the tech person as well.", _Jack_ added.

"Will you don't have to tell them everything."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll try not to let that happen again.", the number one agent responded silently happy that they had taken a lot of information about Team Possible off their servers and after making hard copies simply removed a vast amount of data.

XXX

The dashing dark haired young man opened the door to the large 'house', way out in the country.

"Wow Eric this is a nice place, is this where you live…I mean it's out of town a ways.", Bonnie Rockwaller commented.

"This is what we call 'The Ranch' Bonnie. We have a fair sized piece of land and no neighbors close by to bother us. We like to come out here on the weekends for some peace and quiet and get away from those media types if they find out where we are staying."

"They have really been after you haven't they?", the teal eyed cheerleader asked.

Sigh, "Yes, yes they have. The paparazzi are always hounding us and chasing us in their fast cars. Look what happened to Diana….."

"Diana?"

"**The** Diana, they hounded her to her death and those poor boys.", Eric wiped a tear away.

"Boys?"

"Her sons, the Princes, they are in line for the throne after their father. We enjoyed time together over the years.", Eric explained not quite believing that Bonnie didn't know about the Princes and was hoping he didn't have to _spell_ in out for her.

"I'm not really sure who they are Eric, you have to remember that things happening in England are pretty far removed from Middleton, Colorado. I mean England and France are another world to most of the proletariat here."

"Ah yes Middleton Colorado USA a quiet backwater American town consisting of the _common_ man."

Bonnie pointed out to Eric, "It is more a small city, but you are right about it being a backwater place. Now you know why I need to get out of here before my brain melts."

"Bonnie it is not that bad here in your little city, there is some culture although the game of football tends to be brutal. Even Rugby which I have played in school seems to me to be a better game. I have enjoyed Cricket although my favorite past time is Polo."

"You've played Polo?"

"But of course Bonnie, most gentlemen of my station play some kind of refined sport to keep our minds and bodies sharp, I have played my share of chukkers."

"Chukkers?"

"Think quarters of a football game as an example.", Eric sighed to her as he tried to simplify things for the brunette in a way she could understand.

"Oh how it's divided up?"

"Yes except there are six chukkers of seven minutes in length, there is a three minute break between chukkers except at the halfway point. The game tests horsemanship and hand-eye coordination.", Eric continued to explain.

"So that must wear the horses out…."

"Yes, but we keep several. I have my own stable. My trainer keeps them in shape, especially now since I will be in America until spring."

"That must cost a lot of money….keeping a stable of horses.", Bonnie's eyes opened wide knowing she had struck the 'mother lode'.

"I won't deceive you, the cost _is_ significant Bonnie, but when you think about all the positives it really isn't _that_ much. But enough about horses and polo, would you care for a glass of wine? We weren't able to partake on the way home from the game."

"Thank you very much Eric.", the brunette replied as the young nobleman walked over to the wet bar and opened a bottle of red wine and set out two glasses which he filled and offered one to Bonnie.

The brunette smiled and gratefully took the glass of adult grape juice and then took a sip. Eric returned the smile and also seemed to take a sip of his as well.

X

An hour and four glasses of wine later the two stumbled into a bed room almost spilling their fifth glasses. "T…..tha…t bed lo…oks comfort…..ah nice.", Bonnie slurred as she squinted to make out the pattern on the quilt.

The handsome young man came up behind her and wrapped his arms around the cheerleader's waist, "Would you care to investigate the comforts of this bed dearest Bonnie?"

With a knowing smile the number two (though she wouldn't admit it) of the Middleton cheer squad turned back around in his grasp and with her hand that wasn't holding the glass rubbed Eric's cheek as he leaned forward into her.

Eric took the glass from her hand to keep it from spilling and pushed the brunette with the other hand.

And much to his surprise, a surprised Bonnie Rockwaller was quick enough to pull him down on top of her.

XXX

_The Possible Home:_

Kim opened the door for the three of them to enter, and then shut and locked the door behind them.

"Get a shower and go to bed guys, it's been a long day and tomorrow it will be just as bad."

The half-asleep Tweebs just nodded in unison knowing that their older sister was right; they were just too beat to snark back.

Sighing at the long day just ending and knowing that she wasn't going to get much of sleep before they left in the morning, Kim trudged upstairs.

The young red headed heroine noticed that her parents' door was shut, the lights were out. Kim thought of her boyfriend as she headed into her room, stripped off her cheerleader uniform and walked over to her nightstand where she placed her Kimmunicator out and set the alarm mode before she placed it in its charger. With a tired smile she could hear the water turn on downstairs and decided to just take a quick shower before she went to bed.

XXX

_The Stoppable home:_

Ron walked up to his house and looked over towards Kim's room and saw the light go out. _'At least she got home, I gotta tell Wade to make sure I'm up before they go in the morning.'_

After he locked the door behind him Ron checked the messages on the answering machine. Seeing nothing he tiredly called out, "Rufus I'm home want some cheese?"

"Cheeeeeese!", a tiny voice squeaked from upstairs followed by a loud thump.

The blond teen laughed to himself as he got out a block of cheddar from the refrigerator and pulled a knife from the drying rack and began to slice it up for his rodent buddy.

The pink mole rat had already climbed the blond teen's leg before the second slice was finished, "Hnk, hurry…loser."

"Rufus don't make me nervous, I have a sharp object in my hand….are you gonna help with the cookout tomorrow?"

The rodent hero snatched the slice Ron just carved out, "Taster!"

Ron playfully swiped at his friend making sure he missed, "I shouldn't be surprised with that answer Rufus, I'll give ya six slices and then I have to go to bed. Make sure you wake me up early."

"Hnk, why?"

"I forgot the guys are bringing their ladies…..I didn't account for the extra mouths. You know if you didn't eat anything I wouldn't have to go to the store…..I mean you could miss out on _one_ meal.", Ron teased his buddy as he continued to slice off good sized slabs of the cheese.

Rufus did something he never did before unless he was very upset; he set his cheese down and placed both of his hands…uh errr paws on his chubby little hips and gave his blond haired master the _eye_.

Ron laughed at his pink buddy, "OK, OK, but remember to wake me up early, I'll go to the store after I see Kim and her family off to take Misses Pea to Denver. That will give me enough time to make sure everything is prepared right. Do you want to get up and say goodbye to them?"

Rufus shook his toothy head and pointed a finger towards the door that led to the basement and Ron's subterranean room.

"OK, OK I'm going. I'll leave the door open for you, that is if you don't have anything more important to do this morning."

XXX

_Global Justice:_

Betty stood and stretched, "Shelly, do you and Jack want to stay in a couple of our visitors' rooms here at GJ for the rest of the night and get some rest?"

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse us, you have a ship to run and we do need to get some sleep.", the man nodded in agreement.

Shelly half smiled seeing that they did indeed make some progress in reviewing some of the files that they had been sent to investigate for their agency.

"Good there is one of the cafeterias open at the moment and,", Doctor Director looked at her watch, "they are serving breakfast."

Jack smiled, "We didn't eat before coming in last night, so I suppose we _could_ eat before we hit the rack."

"An army marches on its stomach Doctor Director, at least that's what my comrades insist."

Betty then handed the two 'operators' each what looked like a watch, "These are communication devices, just press the large button and the main desk will answer. They know where you are in the facility and will be able to direct you to wherever you need to go."

"Nice.", Jack said as he looked the device over.

"Our agents have one which has many uses, these are the less complicated ones."

Shelly pressed the large button and a moment later a voice came on, "May I help you?"

"Yes could you please direct me to the cafeteria?"

"Yes Ma'am, exit the room and turn right. At the second hallway turn left. I will give further instructions when you have arrived at that intersection."

Shelly turned to Betty Director, "Nice little toy you have here."

"People have gotten lost here at GJ so we found that either we assign one of our people to visitors or find another way to help them find their way through the corridors. This is a less costly way of helping them out while making it easier to do the jobs we are paid for."

X

_Cafeteria 12-B:_

The woman, Staff Sergeant Melisa Towns, said with a low voice after she checked around them to make sure that there wasn't anyone around, "Sir, do you think this agency is on the up and up?"

"Sarge I don't think we have a problem with them, but I am wondering why we are investigating a teen girl hero and her bozo boyfriend. Sure they had some success with that deal last spring….."

"Because of their actions we didn't have to nuke an area in the states, something I heard that came down from the Joint Chiefs. Anyway, the girl and her nerd saved a lot of peoples' lives. The boy intrigues me though, they said he has a knack of staying in the background…..not everyone can do that.", Jack reminded his partner.

"Sir I agree we need to check them all out, maybe we can test them without the others knowing that it's taking place."

"Yeah Melisa, listen we have to get some sleep and then really dig into the files of these kids. I'll see you in about six hours."

XXX

_The Possible home:_

Ron held the duffle bag out to his girlfriend, "You guys have fun…..but keep your hands to yourself when you see cute guys."

"Ronnnnn, we're gonna hang out together…..anyway I have a perfectly good guy and I have no need to look for one.", the emerald eyed young woman replied, "We're gonna be back Sunday night, since it's going to be late Dad is going to take us out for dinner and he invited you."

"Sure KP, I don't think I have anything planned. Mom and Dad might be home by then, but I'm not sure. Hanna is currently impressing all the relations. Now there won't just be loser Ron in this side of the family."

"Don't diss yourself Ronnie.", Kim admonished her boyfriend as she took the bag and pulled the blond teen into a massive hug.

"Yeah sorry, now have a good time up in Denver.", Ron got out as Kim smooched him on the lips eliciting gagging sounds from her twin brothers.

The teen heroine muttered to her boyfriend, "Just ignore them, after last night they are gonna have to talk to Mom and Dad."

Last night? What happened KP? Did someone get hurt?"

"No one got hurt Ronnie, but the Tweebs played one prank too many at the game _without_ permission.", Kim explained knowing she'd rather have the twins talk to their 'rents instead of her ratting them out.

Ron's eyes narrowed, "I told them not to do stuff….."

"They dumped ice water on me at half time."

"How bad?"

"Drenched."

"Ouch. Oh, hey honey are you gonna take Pandaroo with you? On the trip I mean."

"I wasn't planning on it Ron…"

"I'd feel better if you had something to snuggle with besides me and it would be a lot better than some other guy."

"Ronnnnn, I wouldn't do that!"

"I know KP, but I'd feel better if you did. It'll be more like a sleepover.", Ron explained to her.

"OK if you think it's best, I'll be right back.", Kim replied as she opened the door from the garage to the house again.

After Kim had vanished Ron motioned for Jim and Tim to come over. "Yeah Ron.", Jim Possible said.

Tim followed, "What do you need?"

Ron motioned for them to follow him, "You pranked KP last night?"

"Yeah.", Tim responded, "We thought it was a good idea…"

Ron frowned and brought them closer, "You embarrassed your sister who always tries to help everyone in front of a lot of people. Why?"

"You did that stuff…"

"Usually I was the butt of the prank, if I played anything on the girls we got the OK and practiced it to be sure it was safe. I take it from Kim's attitude you didn't do that did you?" Both brothers shook their heads and Ron continued, "You two are supposed to be geniuses…..start acting like it."

Jim Possible replied, "You're just saying that because you're dating Kim….."

"I admit that's part of it, but I also promised to protect her.", Ron paused and looked around, "I promised to have her back. Now you've read the logs of the missions…..and you're smart enough to know that at some point something very wrong can happen. If it does you might not have a sister to pick on anymore. Then you are going to miss her."

"Ron we…."

"Shut up and listen. I try to do my best, but someday it might not be good enough."

"What about you….."

"It's not about me you clowns.", Ron hissed, "It's about Kim, she's one of a kind. All sorts of people respect her and praise her. Even with all the accolades she hasn't changed at all….", the blond teen knew he was running out of time before Kim and her parents got back so he decided to lay it out for them, "As a personal favor to me please respect Kim. There might never be another person like her."

Tim Possible wanted to know so asked, "Ron why does it mean so much to you?"

"Listen, I might not be around forever….."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sometimes things happen and if it's between my safety and KP's…well there are just some things you don't have to guess about.", the blond teen replied to the wide-eyed twins as Kim returned with the plushie.

"See I have him with me now Ron. Are you satisfied?"

"Now I know you won't forget me KP."

Anne and James returned to the garage each with a large cup of coffee. "Ronald we will be back Sunday and we will be going out for dinner so make plans to eat with us.", James Possible told the blond teen.

"Yes Sir and thanks again for letting me borrow your grill, between ours and yours I'll be able to get the hard stuff done fairly easily."

"How many are you cooking for Son?"

"Well there are forty-six players on the varsity and I figure them and their girlfriends…..then there's Rufus he counts for about six normal sized people. So I figure about four hundred."

"Four _hundred_?", James whistled.

"Yeah Big Mike is gonna be there with Justine…I swear she can eat as much as he can."

X

Ron leaned in and kissed his gal on the lips and then smelled her hair with a sigh. "Have a good drive and I'll see ya Sunday KP. And thanks again for letting me date her Misses Pea.", Ron said after he released Kim.

"Kimmie could have stayed with you Ronald and helped with the cookout this weekend.", Anne replied as she watched Kim's boyfriend almost turn white as fast as a light going out after the switch was turned off, "Are you all right Ronald?"

"Huh…..oh yeah Misses Pea, but I think you guys need to spend some time together and she does have a strong back to help carry those boxes into your townhouse."

"Ronnnnn, you're not supposed to offer your girlfriend's help…"

"KP I love you and you do need to go anyway you guys do need to spend some time together.", Ron told the younger red head as the car behind them (driven by James Possible, with the Tweebs as passengers) honked its horn.)

Ron looked up and waved and leaned back in one more time when Kim wrapped her arms around his neck. "See you Sunday Ron."

Thirty seconds later a numb blond tried to gather his thoughts as he waved goodbye to the beautiful red head who waved back.

XXX

_The Ranch:_

The handsome young man rolled over and kissed the brunette on the shoulder. "Hmmmm.', was the only response he received.

"Bonnie?", Eric whispered.

Groan, "It's warm here let me sleep in a few more minutes."

"Uncle?"

The shocked and completely naked brunette was roughly pulled out of the by the hair to land on her behind in front of several men; giving quite the unintended show to them.

The now wide awake teen tried to cover herself and get the strong rough hand out of her hair. It took her a few seconds to find that she was overmatched for whatever _sport_ they were going to play with her. The normally arrogant Miss Rockwaller finally gasped in frustration, "What do you want with me?…..my Father will give you money, if that's what you want….."

Otto went to slap Bonnie but Eric held up his hand, "Bonnie, we want information. Otto, take the guys outside. They have seen enough of our little friend. When she is cleaned up and dressed we will have some breakfast and then get to work."

The older German responded, "We could do it my way and then we would not only have what we need, but we could eliminate the possibility of this spoiled girl ever talking."

"I wouldn't….."

Eric stepped forward, "I'll watch her, see if breakfast is done. We will be down in a few minutes."

After they left Bonnie inquired, "Who are you people?"

"Don't ask, if you do we have to kill you and you are a much better toy in bed. I would hate to waste that.", Eric smirked, "Other guys might want to…_savor_ your charms at some point; I'm not greedy…..I'm willing to share when I am finished with you."

"What do you want then?"

"Information mostly, please go shower and then you should get dressed I will stay here to keep you from getting any ideas and to keep my friends from getting ideas as well. For the most part they have been without women for a while and might want to sample the wares. We would like to be done with this part of the operation."

"You speak like crooks Eric, Possible and Stoppable have to deal with people like you sometimes.", Bonnie told Eric as she grabbed a towel and made for the bathroom.

"Yes I suppose it is a coincidence, but using similar terms is about as far as it will go….."

Ten minutes later a half wet brunette cheerleader exited the bathroom and picked up her short skirt. Looking annoyed she said, "You don't have to leer….."

"You didn't think it was leering last evening, continue to get dressed."

Bonnie continued to dress and pulled her blouse down over her head, then picked up her bag and shoes.

"You won't need the bag right now, our little talk this morning may take a while."

"Eric I can't talk you out of this?"

The debonair young man smiled, "I'm afraid not Miss Rockwaller, you see I really need this information and we have to follow procedures."

"And if I don't tell you anything….."

"Then you will find yourself very busy for the rest of the day and maybe tomorrow as well. I think after all this time my men will be very thorough. I suggest you do as I request, I do not want to hurt you….."

"Well what do you need to know?"

"You will find out after we eat. Like I said we may be at this for a while so you should make sure that you eat well. Oh and I wouldn't think about lying, we will have a machine hooked up to you which will give us all the information that we need. You won't be able to stop it. Now that you have some clothing on we should dine with the others downstairs."

"They saw me naked…._all_ of me!"

"Miss Rockwaller they have seen many girls with just as much on. The view was nothing new to them."

"Eric, being gawked at by a bunch of men** is** new to me and I **don't** like it.", the outraged brunette ranted.

"I could have left you to them for a better wakeup call…..one which I'm sure would have made you famous…Now please move we are wasting valuable time.", Eric motioned her towards the door.

Bonnie Rockwaller wasn't sure what he meant so she said, "Uh sure, lead the way." The brunette had no idea what questions and under what conditions she would have to answer those questions…..one thing for sure is that she knew she wanted to get out of this situation and get to some place safe.

XXX

Ron had just finished making a major batch of his special potato salad when the phone rang, "Hello, Stoppables."

"Ron you called earlier this morning to make an order.", the manager of Chicksands Market asked Ron.

"I sure did Mister Blithers, do you need me to come and get it? I'm sorta busy getting this cookout lined up."

"There is no reason for you to do that Ron, our delivery boy is bringing everything over and it should be there in about thirty minutes.", he informed the teen.

"Hey that's great, I'll leave the front door unlocked."

After he hung up the phone Ron quickly checked the baked beans and then went back to making hamburger patties when he noticed a pink form sneaking around off to the side. The blond running back yelled a warning his buddy, "I sliced you some cheddar Rufus so stay away from the cheese for the cheeseburgers! If you want to help start getting out the hot dogs and brats and put them on those platters I have on the counter."

X

There was a knock on the door and Ron yelled, "Come in, I'm in the kitchen."

A brown haired teen not much younger than Ron appeared carrying a heavy box, "Stoppable house?"

"Yeah, that doesn't look like enough, do you have any more?"

"Yeah two more boxes."

"Just bring them in and set them on the counter.", Ron directed the other teen.

"This sure is a lot of food here, you must have some party going on…what's the occasion?"

"Oh it's a cookout for the Middleton Football Team, it looks like we're gonna have a good year. I sorta promised them one."

"Wow, I wish I could play football….."

"If you have time come back in a few hours and grab a brat or a burger, the guys are real nice….just like what I thought a bigger brother would be like."

"You know them? I'd like to meet Curt Whiney and Dave, Enders and Tank too."

"Yeah I know them a little….."

"Are you the equipment manager or something?"

"Yeah something, it takes a lot of effort by a lot of guys to make the Mad Dogs bust everybody's tail during the season.", Ron hinted.

"Thanks, I'll try to drop by during my break this afternoon."

Ron quickly looked at the bill and reached into his front pocket of his pants and brought out enough money for the bill and a nice tip for the kid.

XXX

_Denver, Colorado:_

The emerald eyed red head whistled as she walked in the front door of the townhouse which was going to be her Mother's home for the next nine months.

James and the twins also walked in carrying two boxes each, "Honey, this is some place."

"Yes dear it is very nice, they treat visiting physicians very well here.", Anne explained as she walked into what was the living room.

"Wow Mom this is a great place, maybe we'll come up here every month instead. I mean there's a lot of stuff to do in Denver.", Kim said as she set her box down on the floor.

"Yes there is Kimmie, and somehow I think we'll work out an arraignment. I'd like to come back to Middleton too you know. It's our home."

"It's only going to be for nine months Mom, you'll be home just before we graduate."

James looked at his sons and said, "Come on boys we have a lot more boxes to bring in before we can relax."

"Sure Dad.", they chorused.

"Mom sit down and rest, I'll go out and help the menfolk carry in the rest of it."

"Kimmie I can help out….."

"Why don't you look for a place for us to eat lunch Mom, and we'll call it even."

Anne Possible was about to argue with her strong willed daughter but thought better of it, "Very well Kimmie, the men of the house need only one person with red hair ordering them around. I'll find us a decent place to get lunch and then when we get back we can begin unpacking."

Kim, seeing she had won this round, smiled, "We should be done in a few minutes Mom."

X

As the red headed teen had predicted, the four remaining Possibles did have the van and the car unloaded of Anne's belongings, as well as the stuff they would need to get through the weekend. Anne, being the highly organized and efficient Mother that she was, had already picked out an eatery and checked to see if they were going to be open for a late lunch. "Alright everybody wash up, we are going to Zaidy's Deli for lunch.", Anne announced.

The twins frowned and Jim inquired, "No Bearymore's?"

"No honey, I think this will be a nice experience for all of us…..it seems as if some of the items are kosher. It might be nice to see what Ronald's family may find interesting if they come to visit."

James, half frowning, "How do you know it's kosher Anne?"

"I said I think some it might be kosher, they have a Passover menu. And they have lox and bagels."

Kim smiled, "I like the idea, I agree with Mom this deli might be a good place to have lunch. Is it far Mom?"

"A few miles honey. Now everyone hurry up we'll take the van, I'm hungry so I know you are too."

X

The five Possibles fit into a booth and were talking about a number of things including the game the previous evening and a little prank that caused consequences to befall the pranksters. (Kim explained this in detail to her parents since the Tweebs were conveniently ignoring that the episode had ever happened). Of course Kim, being the heroine that she was, made sure that it was talked about in great detail causing the twin super geniuses to sink lower into their seats.

By the time the story was told to the older Possibles the twins had owned up and explained their position in the matter. James knew he had to hand down punishment and did, "Boys no computer time except for homework for the next two weeks, if there is a further occurrence of this type of behavior, it will be for a month."

"But Dad…", they moaned in unison.

"No rocket construction either. You have embarrassed your Sister and might have caused harm to her or one of the other girls. That is stupid and I did not raise stupid children. The cheerleading squad does not like unsafe acts, their job is hard enough as it is. How would you feel if one or more of the girls got hurt?", the rocket scientist told the boys.

"But we all saw Ron prank the girls…."

Kim frowned, "I heard what Misses Mindfaller told you, Miss Weston, when she advised us, really made us work on the skits which involved Ron. Did you even know that Ron broke his collarbone when he was a sophomore?" Seeing twin shakes of the head Kim continued, "He saw that he wasn't going to make the jump just right and veered off; otherwise he might have injured Liz and Hope….they would have cushioned him, but he didn't want to see them hurt so he took the shot himself. Everyone thought it was funny and part of the act. He was in pain for two months."

James looked at his daughter, "I don't remember Ronald being in a cast…."

Anne cut in, "I put him in a soft cast and then before practice Kimmie would wrap him up, I don't think the girls even knew."

Kim added, "Mom, Ron didn't miss a game and we even on the missions he was taking Vicodin to keep functioning."

"Kimmie…..", Anne lowered her voice, "just taking pain pills is not good, he could have become addicted to them."

"He only took the pills for about a week, Mom. Ron stopped because he couldn't sleep right. After that he toughed it out."

James whistled, "Toughed it out indeed, he always acted like a girly-boy…..I wonder what his pain tolerance is?"

"After watching last week's game and him setting his own nose,", Anne stopped now having her husband's attention, "he is _very_ tough. I think some of that was just an act or it was something he could turn off and on."

XXX

Spiker Ellis smiled at the blond who was almost done cooking the food, "Ron you done good, now I can see what all that excitement was about when you ran the cafeteria, I want to thank you and my girlfriend wants to rape you."

Ron paled so white that it would have been funny any other time, "Uh thanks bud, but I have my own girl and one of these days I hope to get rap….uh solidify my relationship with her."

The girl, Jeana Christiansen, kissed Ron on the cheek and told him, "Thanks for doing this, the boosters are all about themselves even though they usually have a dinner for us at the end of the year. With all the stuff that the guys….."

"Hey honey look over there it's Brick. Let's go see how he's doing.", the D-back suggested to his GF before she let anything more out of the bag.

"Huh oh yeah, thanks again Ron.", Jeana said.

Dave Alberts was standing behind with his new girlfriend Liz Sours, "Ron ya did good. The guys really appreciate all the work you put into this."

"Hey Dave…uh Liz, thanks.", the blond teen replied as he took more burgers off the grill, "This wasn't much, just a little prep work and I had most of that done the other day….."

Liz smiled, "Thanks Ron for getting us together, we didn't understand that we'd both been eyeing each other for at least a year but were too stubborn to talk about it."

"Liz I have always liked you and I am happy to see you and Dave get together, I can see my work there is done and can go on to other things like saving the world from aliens invading it or somethin'.", Ron responded, "Well maybe help KP you know."

"I understand and Kim told me she can't do what she does without you helping her…I really want to thank you for all the work you did as the Mad Dog too it was a lot more fun when you were around."

"Well it was fun except when ole Bon-Bon ripped into me and Kim; I sure hope that she gets off her high horse someday."

Liz touched Ron's shoulder, "I don't think she is ever going to change, she really does believe she is better than everyone else…she isn't you know. One of these days she's going to find that out and then her world is going to come crashing down on her. I'll see you later….oh and you are one of the hotties now. When the girls at school come to their senses Kim'll have to watch out, she might have some competition."

"Uh thanks Liz, but you know where I stand with KP. I'll see ya later I still have some work to do here."

The pretty red head glanced behind Ron and saw the massive hand heading for his shoulder and almost cringed when it made contact. "Huh?", Ron grunted in surprise; no one saw the blue fire that seemed to erupt from his eyes since they were turned away at the moment.

"Mikie you scare people when you do that, now be nice.", Justine Flanner mock scolded her ogre sized boyfriend.

"Sorry Justine, I uh didn't mean it.", the low rumbling voice that seemed like it came from the center of the Earth replied.

"Yeah big guy, let people know…..that's just plain scary. Well guys, did you like the grub?", Ron switched subjects.

"Stoppable you are going to make some girl a good wife someday.", Justine snickered.

"As long as it's KP I wouldn't mind."

"Do you want us to help clean up?"

"Nah brain girl, I have plenty of offers thanks for the thought though."

"OK we have to get going Mike and I have to study….."

Mike clarified, "Justine helps me Ron, anyway Brick wants to see you for a minute when you get time."

"Thanks bud I'd better get over there now, thanks for coming."

As Ron was making over to the now big time college quarterback he waved and got one back. "Hi Brick, 'Nique, good you could make it."

"Thanks for having this for the guys Stoppable, I hear you've been making a name for yourself.", the older blond replied then explained himself, "The guys have been keeping me up to date on Mad Dog stuff."

"Yeah a little I guess, though if I didn't have the line along with Curt and Dave I'd be a grease stain by now. That's sorta the reason I did this today, we ah wanted to wait till you got back to make sure you were invited."

"I see Kim didn't make it…."

"She's up in Denver moving her Mom in to a townhouse."

"Yeah that's what Monique told me."

"Yeah sorry about bailing on the double date, but I wasn't going to be a third wheel like Kim was that one time."

Brick asked, "So what are you doing tonight then since Kim and your folks are out of town?"

"Probably drop by Bueno Nacho for a quick dinner with Rufus and then take a long walk…it's better than spending all night playing video games and anyway since my gaming partner is dating now. When KP isn't around it gets tough and it keeps me busy.", Ron explained while not really looking at Monique and Brick.

The fashion diva frowned knowing that the running back didn't want to be in the middle of a date between the college star and his babe, but was still feeling a _little_ guilty since the red haired heroine tried using the PDP earlier on her and Monique caved like a house of cards.

They talked for a few minutes until Brick and Monique had to go, they had some shopping to do for him since Brick was taking her to Homecoming.

X

_Later:_

The guy from the market was busy eating a brat and getting a few autographs from the guys on the team who were still there. And the blond sidekick didn't want him to know who his best friend was knowing the kid might never leave his house again.

Most of the guys from the team were gone and just a few remained to help the number two in Team Possible clean up. Dave called out, "Where do you want this Ron?"

"Uh just set it by the dishwasher, I'll take care it with the next load.", Ron said after he looked up to see what his quarterback had with him.

The blond teen smiled to himself as the 'other' red head on the cheer squad and the star QB worked together along with Curt Whiney and his main squeeze to help Ron clean up after the cookout.

Ron looked on at his friends before saying, "Listen there isn't that much left to do and I can have it finished up. Why don't you guys take off, me and Rufus can handle what's left. Maybe we'll go out to a movie tonight, I heard from Zita that the original 'Bricks of Fury' is showing at the Metroplex this weekend and I haven't seen it in years. You know I think that's why we can't find Rufus right now he loved that movie and must be taking a nap to get ready for it."

Curt snorted, "You like that movie Ron? It has no plot."

Ron chuckled, "But it has two full hours of exploding bricks."

"OK have it your way, we'll grab Dave and his new girlfriend and leave you to your own devices.", Curt laughed then added, "Thanks for doing this Ron, you're all right."

"Hey anything for the team, see ya Monday.", the blond teen responded.

After the four teens left Ron hurried up and finished his work and called, "Come on Rufus we gotta go to Upperton for training with Sensei, we have a lot to cover tonight." Ron wanted to practice as much as possible since he knew the last time he was going to get training this good before Christmas was going to be at Thanksgiving since Sensei and the rest of the Yamanouchi staff were going back to Japan.

"Hnk, OK Ron.", the mole rat squeaked from downstairs.

The famous pink rodent found his big buddy staring off in the distance as a blue fire flickered in his eyes. In moments Ron was back and stated to his friend, "We have about fifteen minutes till the van is in the neighborhood, I have to get my training stuff."

Five minutes later the blond almost hero exited his home and with Rufus in his thigh pocket and a gym bag over his shoulder he began walking away with a brisk pace. Before he could even get six blocks a black van pulled up and opened the side door.

XXXXX

OK Ron has training and Kim has a family weekend since they took Anne to Denver to begin her training. And just for your information James Possible has no intentions of coming between his daughter and Ron.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Hanna, Brick and Monique as well as the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark along with the Disney Corporation who seems to have their fingers into everything. Though CB and I don't make any claude on this little hobby, it's enough for us to keep you guys thinking. BTW I will not post at this time next week, I am going on vacation and I plan to take a nice break. I will reply and post reviews, but I am not going to write much.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	70. Chapter 70

Welcome back to 'TH' everybody and if you want to know the vacation went off without a hitch and Mrs. 103 and me got to see the grandkids and basically spend a lot of money in Canada.

In the last episode Ron gave his promised cookout for the football team and Kim helped her Mom moved (temporarily) to Denver for training. Oh James is playing nicer and most of you picked up on the hint that James' was played by Doctor Drakken when he used the 'Brain Tap' machine of the rocket scientist so that's out in the open right now.

Also there is another group interested in Kim (mostly) and now Ron too. And we're going to see where that goes and I am not promising anything yet.

I want to again thank everyone who has faved, alerted and or followed myself or 'TH', come to think of it the same goes for anything that Bearsent176 has done as well. But saying that I really dig reviews and I like them so much that I try to answer them in a timely manner and respond to certain questions in the next chapter. So here we go; Fanatic97, yeah more training. Ron has to be ready for some battle according to the seer. HairyLimey, we'll see what happens to ole Bon Bon in this chapter. Maybe something good will some of it. CB73, yeah I promised James is getting better. And as for the 'other' group we'll have to see how that works out.

Jimmy1201, blabbermouth Du probably forgot about the mole rat (if Rufus knew I can see a couple of teeth marks in the number one agent's foot). As for Bonnie everyone reading this might wanna hold their breaths for the teal eyed brunette. And I had to find a good reason to make something in 'canon' work logically. Don't worry you'll catch it later. Kaeto1, Ron busted his own self up (and really got Kim's attention when he didn't moan about it too). Yes the ISA (and they are supposedly real). Oh we had scads of fun in Canada, and I spent a bunch of money. Whitem, after 29 years working for the same corporation they have to let me have some time off. Otherwise these stories will get weirder than they already are! LOL.

Angelus-alvus, yup I had to get Eric moving, he's gathering intel and has to make sure his plans are going to work. As for Ron lecturing the twins, there is a reason for that. Pbow, sorry 'bout Liz bud, but I find she's a good character to play with (wait till you see what I have planned for her in….'Maybe'. For now I think Bonnie is taken care of. Greenjolt, James knows how to get through to the twins, and Bonnie is a conniving little witch who knows what is going to have to happen to her to make her change.

Again I want to thank everyone who has given me some sort of feedback, however the biggest thanks of all goes to Cajunbear73 for all his beta work and friendship over the last four years. Without that support I highly doubt if I would have stuck it out.

Now what's in this one? Some eye opening stuff for sure. Now pay attention, I'll quiz you on it later…OK open book test. LOL.

But we're not going to get to that 'till I shut up.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 70

_The Ranch outside Middleton, Colorado:_

The teal eyed brunette sat quietly in the chair, afraid to move a muscle, as Otto placed the cloth cap containing the probes with wires on her head and fastened the chin strap; the wires trailed back to a medium sized machine that was sitting on a bench. There was a man sitting at the controls making some sort of adjustment.

Eric looked to Bonnie, "This is to make sure that you don't lie to me Bonnie. I will be able to tell if you are telling the truth." Of course he didn't enlighten the cheerleader that he could place suggestions into her mind as well _adjust_ some memories. What he didn't know was that the strength of these 'suggestions' would diminish in time although it would take months to happen.

"I won't lie…..", she told them as she pulled down the hem of her very short skirt more than a little uncomfortable by the situation she found herself in trying to be a little more modest in the midst of the older men.

"I know you wouldn't dream of it, but the machine will keep the temptation at bay. We don't want you to accidently be confused in what you want to tell us."

The brunette cheerleader frowned that the cap was uncomfortable and the realization that she wasn't going to get out of the questioning, "OK, I guess you're right, we should start."

Eric smiled, "That_ is_ the spirit we **should** begin, Bonnie what is_ your_ purpose at Middleton High?"

"My purpose? I'm not sure what you mean….."

"Yes your purpose everyone has a purpose, I would like to know what the purpose of Bonnie Rockwaller is….I am sure that it is significant and I am anxiously waiting for you to tell us.", Eric explained.

"Oh, it's to make sure everyone follows the rules of the food chain and the elite people are taken care of. Since I am the most important person at school logic dictates that I control everything and everyone's lives."

"Ahhhh I see, I understand the need for nobility.", Eric rubbed his chin, "What is the reason for this food chain then?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Eric's obliviousness, "It gives order to us all so that we each have a niche at school; the second part is that it is a convenient way to segregate the masses. The pretty and rich people need to be separate from those who are destined to work hard for a living. So it gets everyone ready for their place in society."

"Is this divided up by race and color or religion? I am curious."

"No, by talent and wealth with a deciding factor of how good you look. There are those of us who are tasked to keep the untalented, poor and _plain_ people in line to do their jobs and to not cause trouble so that the rest of us can enjoy life."

"Why is that so?", Eric was slightly confused by this not quite believing what he was hearing for real. The guy who had caused upheaval in the world and hobnobbed with some influential people couldn't quite understand this and had to stop for a moment to collect his thoughts.

Otto continued seeing his nephew was at a bit of a loss, "Yes Miss Rockwaller, please explain this concept."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows that there are some people who are just better than others and those better people have risen to the top like cream over milk because they are better….."

"So if they are better there is a reason like natural selection? Is that what you are saying?", Eric asked as he caught up.

"I guess that could be said…."

"Ahhh, then can you give us any examples of this?"

"The one that comes to light right off the bat….I mean there are more than one of them….but Possible and Stoppable. She's almost near the top….almost as refined as me and a couple of the others and she is dating a person who is a total froob. It has to be against some law of nature that they are even friends let alone planning on 'doing it' some time."

Eric casually wondered if the red head was 'doing it' with the blond teen who she had as a friend then pushed the idea from his head,"A froob? What is a froob?"

"Huh….oh a loser. Well he was until he had some good football games, but I guess anybody can get lucky."

Otto asked, "So in your mind people can get better and move up this food chain that you think so highly of?"

"No not really, I'm not saying that the dork doesn't belong on the chain, but come on, except when he had millions of dollars he exhibited no aptitude towards being comfortable around the elite."

Eric was caught up mentally and didn't want to get distracted by the millions of dollars which disappeared a couple of years before now so asked, "I see the problem with Kim Possible's boyfriend slash sidekick and how he doesn't fit in with society, but I am curious about your Father and his relationship with the school. Will you be so kind as to enlighten us about this Miss Rockwaller?"

Bonnie suddenly stopped wide eyed, "I _can't_, Daddy said I can't talk about this."

"But you must….."

"**No**, I can't."

Eric nodded to one of his men, Gordon Johnson, who was sitting at the control panel for the machine, and after having read the instructions for the machine, understood how to use it. Johnson nodded back and turned a key and pushed a button and held it for a second before releasing it.

"**AAAAAAAAEEEEEEEAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH**.", the shrill scream escaped Bonnie's mouth causing several members of Eric's group to cover their ears. The teal eyed brunette sat there gasping with wide eyes panting in fear.

"Did you enjoy that Bonnie?", Eric inquired in the sudden realization that he had a pretty good torture device if he wanted to use it that way, "I_ can_ arrange for that to happen again. That information I need, I really must have it and I will do anything in my power to attain it."

"No don't, I'll talk about all of it that I know…..I don't know everything.", the brunette gasped through the pain that lingered in her head. She was not being very brave and was highly allergic to the agony she had just experienced.

Eric smiled, "I understand, please continue with what you _can_ reveal to us then. We are waiting on pins and needles about the secrets you agreed to reveal to us."

Bonnie Rockwaller sighed "OK, well Daddy had my two sisters set up the food chain because he adored them….well he and his friends did most of the work, Connie and Lonnie aren't really motivated. They brought in some tough guys at first to get everyone's attention. After that he was able to contract it out to mean boys and girls…"

"It sounds like he set up a crime syndicate.", Johnson said out loud.

"Maybe so my friend, but let Bonnie finish please so that we know what we are facing here this time.", Eric told the man at the controls of the machine.

"Yeah…uh anyway Daddy thought that his daughters were special and everyone should also agree to that and defer to them always. As for the boosters…he's in charge, he does special things for the athletics department at high school. He gets some of the guys jobs to help them with their families."

"Are these men so poor that they have to bring home money for their parents….it is a good trait and should be commended.", Otto smiled at some of the traditional ideals where children would help by getting jobs.

"Huh? What do…..oh I mean some of the guys have families….they have kids.", Bonnie informed them.

"I understand that….most families have children…."

Bonnie laughed lightly, "I mean _families_ some of them _have_ kids."

"They do?"

"Yes.", Bonnie paused then continued.

"Daddy gets that creep Steve Barkin to clean up records and to adjust grades for guys on the team. Then with special guys he's able to have their records adjusted so that Middleton High is able to use them for more years than they're supposed to."

"Huh?", Eric was dumbfounded, "What about the parents of some of these young men?

"If the guy is special enough Daddy uses threats to get them to agree…..

"Do you mean all this was to keep you and your sisters in control? That is a lot of work, he must love you all very much."

"Well yeah some of it and I guess he does, anyway there are others in the state who do the same thing. The heads of the boosters for their schools control it. Most of the schools have them, it's pretty widespread.", Bonnie informed them not thinking that this was information that her Father would really not care about being in the public domain.

"So Middleton isn't the only place like this?", Otto asked.

Bonnie explained, "Middleton?", she chuckled lightly, "As if. Most of the high schools are involved to some extent."

"But how do they make it work? It seems a tad illegal….."

"They bribe the cities and counties….I mean the clerks who are in charge of those records. Sometimes they even resort to blackmail to achieve their ends. Daddy even has 'enforcers'.", Bonnie explained.

Eric sat down across the table from Bonnie, "Enforcers huh, we'll have to see about that. What are your Father's plans for Possible and Stoppable? He seems to like Kimmie's sidekick as a player." Eric noted to see the brunette's reaction.

Bonnie Rockwaller didn't disappoint either. "Daddy doesn't care anything about Kimmie goodie shoes, but I think he wants the goof to stay at Middleton for a few years.", Bonnie informed Eric of what she had heard from listening to her Dad talk on the phone, "He has plans for him on the football field like he did Brick Flagg. At least that is one thing that worked out, I've been trying to keep them apart…..now they are _dating_." The teal eyed brunette shuddered.

"How is he going to accomplish that? Stoppable is in his last year…"

"And he is one that I won't miss in my life, the loser. But Daddy will fix it like he always does and then everything will be fine.", Bonnie ranted while Eric ignored the obliviousness of the teen girl. She then paused then continued again seeing the men around her were not very amused by her antics.

After a few moments Bonnie half smiled, "Daddy has his ways he can get Barkin to do stuff to make sure that he gets his way. Also you have to consider this; Kimmie's Dad doesn't even want the froob around his little baby and has offered some stuff to Barkin to force them away from each other. And he has known him since…well since she and _he_ were in kindergarten or something."

"Stuff? What _kind_ of stuff?", Eric said as he caught something of importance.

Bonnie clarified, "Lab supplies from the Space Center labs…..from what Daddy said it might be illegal and we might be able to blackmail Kimmie's Dad to make him do what we want."

Eric thought for a moment then asked, "What did Doctor Possible get Mister Barkin to do?"

"Well he got Barkin to get Stoppable on the football team…..he kept the great Kim Possible and her goof of a boyfriend apart all summer. And from what Daddy says Barkin is going to move Stoppable out of any of Kim's classes that he can and he is going to rearrange his schedule in the spring semester so that they won't even be able to say hi while at school. If someone can keep the pressure up Stoppable might fold from it without little Kimmie to help him out."

"How is this going to work, why is Mister Barkin willing to do these things for your Father? What is going on is pretty unethical don't you think Bonnie?"

"Who_ cares_ about ethics this about football, you were at the Spirit Game. It was intense, it was crazy and the fans loved it, they had fun that's all that matters. Just like in ancient Rome, they had the games and gladiators to keep the poor people happy. Of course there was the added benefit of the bets too just to make it interesting…..but everybody had fun. Sure a couple of guys got bruised up, but everyone was happy."

"All this is for fun and to keep the people entertained Bonnie?"

"Yes."

"Keeping people under your thumb is for their own good and because it's fun right?"

"Yes it is."

"Whose fun is it then?"

"Everybody's."

"Even people being torn from each other so that you can look good and lord over them?", Otto frowned.

"We take care of them, we know what's best…"

Eric didn't want to get sidetracked since they had made so much progress and had gotten some valuable information that they didn't have before, "So Doctor Possible isn't thrilled about Kim dating Stoppable right?"

Bonnie snorted not thinking about her current situation, "That's what I said, he offered Barkin some stuff from the Space Center to move the buffoon into other classes next semester so that they can be kept apart."

"What kind of things are we talking about other than the laboratory things?"

"I don't know, but Barkin was interested enough to call Daddy. I don't think either thought Stoppable was going to play as well as he has though."

"Very well Bonnie we have some other things to discuss and we need your help to allow us to see how they might work out. Can you give us assistance in this matter?"

"Sure just don't hurt me anymore."

XXX

_Denver, Colorado:_

After lunch the family Possible drove back to the townhouse and went out for a walk. They were used to small city living out in the suburbs in a town south of Denver, so being in a major city was a different experience for three of them. So considering the experience was different for them they decided to do a little exploring to see what was in the area. James knew that this would be a good opportunity to give his sons a different view of the world so he asked Anne, "We mentioned once in a while coming to stay in Denver instead of you having to drive back to Middleton all the time, I think this will give the boys a different outlook on life."

"Maybe so James, but I still want to come home once in a while. Middleton is my home too and I would miss it if I was gone for nine months.", Anne replied after thinking about what her husband had said then added playfully, "you're not keeping a hot blonde on the side are you…..and just want to get me out of the way for a while so you can have your way with her?"

James for his part looked stricken, "Annie I assure you…"

Anne wasn't done playing him and continued, "By the time I get back you'll have some sweet young thing in the family way and the kids will have a half brother or sister on the way…..then we know Kimmie will have to move out to make room for her and the young-un…..either that or we'll have to make an addition onto the house."

"Annnne…."

"Did you change religions on me when I wasn't looking?"

"Annie….."

The rocket scientist was getting more anxious with each passing comment by his lovely surgeon wife. "Annie.", a red faced James finally gasped, "It's not like that, I can't do anything like that…..I love you more than my own life."

Anne lowered her voice, "And Ronald loves Kimmie in the same manner. Now you can see the pain that he went through with your meddling. Of course I highly doubt if you would ever cheat on me…your Mother and my Father would beat you within an inch of your life if you tried."

"Yeah they would, but I'm scared of Slim….he used to be a Golden Gloves boxer you know."

Anne looked at her husband and saw his normal color return, "You know bringing Ronald along sometime would be nice….."

"Yes dear…Now why don't we head back to the townhouse and see what you need to get through the next couple of weeks?"

"That's a wonderful idea and then we can go to the store, I know I'm going to need coffee and orange juice along with some easy to fix dinners.", Anne replied as she called out to her kids, "Come on let's head back to the townhouse so that we can take inventory and then make a shopping trip."

The twin geniuses groaned, "Mommm, we don't have to go to the store do we?"

"No dears, you can stay with your sister, maybe she can prepare you a light snack."

Jim and Tim both paled, then in unison, "Mom we can, like, help you carry the bags."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think your Father would like to come with me this time. If you're not hungry I suggest watching television. I checked earlier when you were bringing in my things, there is a Captain Constellation marathon going on.", Anne informed her boys.

Jim Possible replied, "Thanks Mom, but maybe you might want to rethink Dad going to the store with you."

Anne laughed knowing James had heard the whole thing, "Jimmy you can stay and watch a couple of episodes with the boys, I think I'll take Kimmie with me…..something tells me she's in withdrawal from not having Ronald around."

James smiled, "Yes dear, I'll keep an eye on the boys while you and Kimmie-cu…..uh Kimmie goes with you, if that's what she wants, that is."

The younger red head nodded, "Grocery shopping is light years ahead of that show Dad. You guys enjoy yourselves.", Kim said sounding like her Mother, "I think Mom and I are going to do a little bonding over a shopping cart while you melt your brains."

X

Anne glanced over at her daughter from the driver's seat of the minivan, "Miss him?"

"Huh?"

"Ronald, do you miss him honey?"

Sigh "Yeah, but we're going out for dinner tomorrow night after we get back. It's going to be just as bad for you and Dad….."

"We'll be able to deal with it Kimmie. We're not even going to be two hundred miles apart and we have things to keep us busy, our careers are quite fulfilling. We have the internet and we have those cameras on our computers for communication. It will be hard, but we can do it. Not only that but this move is going to have some advantages."

"What are you talking about Mom?"

"After I get back home in the spring I'll be making quite a bit more money and those funds could be useful."

"I guess….."

"Yes the Bride's family is mostly supposed to pay for the wedding ceremony."

Kim blushed as she sat in her seat, "Yeah so I've heard, we're thinking between freshman and sophomore years in college."

"So I have heard, has he asked yet?"

"No and I don't want Ron to until summer. We're planning on taking the Sloth and go on vacation for a couple of weeks. I think we're gonna visit Nana down in Florida.", Kim informed her Mother.

"Does this have anything to do with something that Nana keeps in her safe?"

"Yeah."

"So Ronald won't have to spring for….."

"It's already taken care of, Nana sorta insisted as long as I do the same thing for my oldest granddaughter."

"And since you are speaking about the _set_ I suppose you accept the conditions?", Anne asked since Nana had asked her what she thought about the idea.

"Of course Mom, the rings will be heirlooms. I have to find out more about them, but I want Ronnie to be there so that he can hear the stories too incase he has to pass it on to our daughter…if something happens to me."

"With your current endeavors I think that is very well thought out honey, so if you have the rings then I suppose that…"

"I hope Ron pops the question this summer, I promise we'll have Wade set up a stream off my Kimmunicator so that you and the Stoppables can watch it live."

"Oh I _like_ the idea, it's too bad that you're planning on doing that while on vacation. If Nana brings the engagement ring with her then you can do it while she's here in Middleton for your graduation.", Anne told Kim as they waited at a stop light.

"Maybe that's a better plan. I think I need to talk to my boyfriend and make sure we have our timing in sync, thanks for the advice Mom."

"You're welcome dear, now according to the directions the store should be in the next two blocks. Help me look for it Kimmie, I'm going to need to find a parking place."

"Don't grocery stores have parking lots Mom?"

"Usually they do, but since this is our first time to the store her…oh there it is.", Anne slowed down and turned right into the lot after seeing the sign for the store.

XXX

_Middleton Mall:_

The fashion diva had a smirk on her face as she told Brick while leaving the mall, "Now you are going to look fine at Homecoming BF."

"I'll bet not as fine as you do Monique, that was the easiest I've ever been fit.", the blond college quarterback replied with a large smile on his face.

"Bet you never expected to be fitted by braille.", Monique almost snorted since they used a _private_ dressing room.

"Girl, if I knew you were able to do that with people so close and not making any noise I would have swept you off your feet two years ago."

"Boyfriend if I knew that you were able to do that_ I_ would have let you."

"I wonder if Stoppable has everything cleaned up Monique, we should go back to help out since we're done with my fittings now."

"Not to worry I heard some of the guys and their girls were staying to help out and since Kim isn't there it can't be that hard."

The blond quarterback chuckled, "Some things never change huh?"

"In Middleton….never, they are always wacked out."

"Yeah I had my fill of it when that crazy stuntwoman kidnapped me to try and force Kim to do something."

"Yeah I remember that, wasn't that when Stoppable started the rumor that Kim wanted you to date her?"

"Yeah Monique, back then he was just trying to find his niche. I should be mad at him, but hey he didn't mean to start anything."

"Whatever happened to her?", the fashion diva asked.

"I heard she went to jail for endangering me. Jacob Rockwaller wanted her snuffed when she was in the local lockup to send a message not to mess with a franchise player."

"Whoa, you don't mean that Brick….."

"I told you before to stay out of the athletic department business 'Nique. Old man Rockwaller gets serious when somebody messes with his property."

"You said something….."

"Rockwaller might have taken a rough road with Stoppable back then too for starting that whole mess. He started it all when he did that article in the school paper with me and Possible dating, then he did another one on that babe I just told you about."

"If I had gotten hurt Ron Stoppable might have been spending a few months in a hospital bed courtesy of Rockwaller's goon squad. Your girlfriend wouldn't have been able to save his ass from a severe beating to teach him a lesson.", Brick explained.

"Kim would have protected him….."

"From a bullet?"

"Huh?"

Sigh "You heard me, they will send the message. If they can't beat you the goons have other ways to get guys to behave around here, you have to believe these people will go after families and friends. That's why I had to get out of Middleton."

"Brick this almost sounds like the Mafia….."

"In a way it is Moni, but for what they want it's BS. Just to play football. Damn, why don't they just start some semi-pro teams instead of doing this to high schools? They have the interest."

"I….I don't know Brickie."

"And neither do I, I suggested it a couple of times to old man Rockwaller too….he said something about a consortium…..a big group of guys in this state.", the college signal caller told the fashion diva, "That way the guys could make a little money at it maybe while they're holding down jobs….the way the old NFL was originally."

"Originally, what are you talking about Brickie?", Monique asked as they reached his pickup truck (and the blond QB opened the door for her).

Sigh "When George Halas, and he wasn't even at the first meeting mind you, Jim Thorpe, Earl Lambeau and all the others who started the NFL were just beginning,", Brick answered, "back then and even before when Pudge Heffelinger was playing they had 'day' jobs not like today with those huge salaries. God what it must have been like back then….it had to have been tough." Brick thought for a moment, "They just played 'cause they liked it, not for the money. Basically it was the same as what they are doing now except you take away the youngsters."

"It sounds like an idea.", the fashion diva responded as Brick was thinking this through.

"Then it would be above board, it would be fun almost like playing against all your old foes. I just wish somebody that's in control would think of it, most of those guys don't pay attention to guys like me. We're just fodder for their pleasure."

"Brick you're worrying too much about this right now, let's go to a movie and then go out for a malt.", Monique suggested slipping her arm around his.

Sigh "You're right Moni, anyway in a couple of weeks I'll be back and escorting you to Homecoming. We're gonna have fun and all the girls are going to be in awe of you since you're dating a major college football star."

"That isn't why we're dating, I'm not your **EX** girlfriend."

"You are right about that Monique, Rockwaller was a conniving, controlling whack job bitch and those are her good points.", the blond young man chuckled lightly knowing quite well he was glad to be out of that situation with that family.

They bought their tickets at the Mall Metroplex and settled down into their seats, "Too bad Ron didn't want to come with us Moni….."

"He knew he'd be a third wheel, he'll find something to keep him busy till Kim gets back from Denver.", the fashion diva told him as she rubbed her head against Brick's arm.

XXX

Falsetto read through the plans before he announced, "Good gentlemen, I need to practice my moves again if we are going to try for all these wonderful gems. They will certainly make an elite collection."

"Yes Sir boss, we are going to have to bring some lighter equipment in. I think the two millimeter stainless wire and pulleys will work best, but you are going to have to have two very strong men belay you."

"Yes I see that in the plans, Thomas you are in charge of finding my two assistants for these series of missions…."

"Mister Jones I would be remiss if I didn't mention that this may cost some money…."

"But it will be worth it, go ahead and begin the selection process. Now that we have our targets I must head back to the gym to expand my training."

"Yes Sir, we will begin tonight."

XXX

Eric rubbed his temples as he stared at the pretty brunette when he put his hands down in his lap. "Bonnie.", the debonair young man inquired, "How does your Father get Steve Barkin to do his bidding? I mean the Vice Principal should have some ethics and this action between the two of them seems pretty unethical to me."

"Well.", the brunette snickered, "Daddy has something on Stevie."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Barkin would kill me if he knew that I said anything about it….."

"Do I need to use the button again?"

"No, no….I just heard this over the phone…..Daddy was talking to Barkin…..", Bonnie paused.

"Go on."

"Well you know that Steve Barkin makes a big deal about being in the Marines…."

"Yes I am familiar with him being a War Hero."

"Hero…._riggggghhhhhttt!_"

"Bonnie what are you talking about?"

"All that hero stuff is fake…he never got wounded in action….he was playing with fireworks and they had a faulty fuse…."

Eric frowned, "So Barkin wasn't in the service?"

"He _was_ in the service and _was_ a Marine, but he didn't do all that stuff that he claims. All those medals are fake….well they're not fake, but he doesn't have the right to wear them. All he did was type out reports."

Otto whistled knowing that they had a vital piece if information and motioned for his nephew to follow him where they couldn't be overheard. "What is it Uncle?"

"If this Rockwaller can blackmail the teacher, so can we and it will give us more of a chance at isolating the boy. If we play this well we will have destroyed the team.", he thought for a moment, "Now that I think about it we can suggest to Mister Rockwaller that it is in his best interest to follow our suggestions and I know just how to do it."

"I agree, with the actions I have planned targeting these two this will be much easier to accomplish than I thought that it would be."

"I agree nephew, let us finish this it has been a long day and I could use a beir."

XXX

Beep, Beep, Beep

A heavily sweating Ron Stoppable opened up his phone after checking the caller ID. He was on a ten minute break and had been going at it for hours, "Yeah Wade, what's up?"

"Nothing just a little bored…..It's pretty quiet and it's a good night to take off. So Ron, how is the training session going?"

"Master Umestsu and his minions have been kicking my ass for the last couple of hours, and they're letting me relax for a few minutes before they start beating on me again. I mean you sorta have ta qualify that question when dealing with crazy ninjas."

"Stoppable-sama, this training is important. We can assure you that at some time in your battles you will be outnumbered, they will be armed and you will not. The minor injuries that you sustain today will remind you to protect yourself. If you perish so may the others you are working with or your ineptitude may cause the deaths of your teammates and the failure of a mission.", a voice sounded in the background.

Ron snorted, "See what I put up with Wade."

Wade frowned knowing that Ron was burning the candle at both ends, "Oh it's not _that_ bad Ron, now that I think of it we have a request from GJ."

"Suuuurrrreeee Wade buddy whatever floats your boat, wanna trade for a few hours. I could go for a couple of slurpsters too. So what do _they_ want now Wade?"

"When you and Kim have time they want you to come in for more training, they have some realistic training rooms with holograms…it might be a neat idea for realism."

"Sure I guess, but it just sounds like another way to get my head busted…again. Oh I'd better remind you now so that I don't forget; KP and I are going out of town for part of this week. That trial is going on, and then on Friday we have another away game so we'll be late getting back.", Ron reminded his tech guy.

"I know it's all on my calendar….oh just to let you know your new turnout gear is in it's hard to believe how much it cost. Do you want me to send it over?"

"Turnout gear…..what's that?"

Wade snorted, "Your volunteer firemen stuff, you know the boots helmet, jacket and pants. All the tools and the gloves and the breathable air, that stuff is pretty heavy…..and expensive."

"Oh yeah…hey me an Kim haven't done that lately, we didn't think that they needed us anymore. They figured out that she's better as a medic and have been giving her extra training for that…..I got the hot job!"

"Yeah they do….oh you have to go in and prove you can carry one of those big hoses and then carry a two hundred and eighty pound guy while being blasted with high pressure water while climbing stairs. So you have to be recertified. Make sure you eat a good breakfast, I've heard its pretty demanding."

"Yeah I know, I was _almost_ looking forward to that one.", Ron cringed before adding, "….I should have opted for the EMT unit like KP did."

"She's better at the technical end of it, she's better at First Aid and CPR. You're just a grunt smoke eater, but you're good at it. "

Ron snorted at the term, "Yeah she is and I wouldn't mind her practicing some more on me…. but you never know, uh has KP asked about me today?"

"No she's spending a quiet weekend in Denver with her Mom, do you miss her?"

Sigh, "Yeah, I'm really glad she went, she says she didn't want to…..but I knew that she had to."

"Yeah I guess. So how did your cookout go today Ron? I really wasn't paying attention."

"Not bad, everyone complimented me on the food….I guess 'cause most of it was free, it had to be good. Otherwise they would have had to buy their lunch somewhere."

"Ron you're a good friend to those guys….after the way some of them treated you….."

"Wade I've gotten the football players to back off the bullying, so at least something good came out of this little adventure of Barkin's on the field. Now if I can get countries to stop making war on each other….."

"You mean besides the twelve touchdowns Ron? As far as countries giving up on killing each other, I wouldn't hold your breath."

"The only time I counted the scores was when I promised KP five, the rest of the games I just took what the defense gave me. I have to admit she was very cuddly after the game. I wished that I could have snuggled with her on the way back from last night's game, oh well I guess it's for the best. We'll be together tomorrow night.", Ron rambled a little like he did sometimes when talking about the love of his life, "Oh make sure you send Kim and me emails to remind us of what you just told me, I'm not at home to write all this down. The way I'm getting smacked around tonight it'll probably get knocked all the way out of my head."

"Sure Ron it's going to be in your email box in a few minutes."

"I don't need it that fast…."

"It's easier for me, I'm going to call Kim and let her know that I'm standing down tonight and I won't call her unless something big comes up.", Wade informed the Middleton Mad Dog.

"Make sure she knows that I have a shift in the morning early and I've gone to bed or something like that."

"You don't want to say goodnight to her?"

"Yeah I do buddy, but she might get curious where I'm at when she doesn't recognize anything. And we both know that's the last thing we need."

A voice came from another place so Wade couldn't see the source, "Stoppable-sama we must continue our practice….it is our honor. There are things which you must be able to do without almost thinking. In six weeks most of us will be returning to Yamanouchi for another assignment.", Umestsu told the American teen, "You **must** be ready for any contingency."

"I know I'm having some trouble with the floaty thing, the invisibility thing and the stopping time thing. I'm trying I really am…..maybe KP would be better at this than me….", Ron told them, "I'm just not getting it right all the time, I mean sometimes I do and then there are other times when I fall on my face."

"That is why we are training so that you will succeed each time.", Umestsu replied.

Ron knew he had to get back to work because if he didn't show enough progress he would be in the Dojo until he did. The weapons master had already displayed the willingness to work his student to the edge of exhaustion. "Yeah I know, Wade buddy I'll see ya later."

"Take care Ron, remember you have a shift in the morning."

"Yeah, do me a favor and set my alarm on my Kimmunicator to oh five hundred."

"What time?"

"Bite me Wade…..sigh, alright oh three thirty. Between work, football and ninja shit there isn't going to be much left for the two cutest girls in Colorado to make a fuss over ya know. And once I add in boyfriend duties and studying for entrance exams…."

"Hey Ron I didn't start all this…"

"No _you_ didn't Wade, I admit that it's all my fault and I have to man up and face all my commitments no matter the cost to my sanity. Sigh I suppose it's part of growing up. All guys have to do this….."

"Ron you are pushing yourself to the max and you have been doing it since summer."

"Wade buddy, I know….I have this ultimate battle that I have to win….even at the cost of my life. These ninja guys are tough for a reason, they usually win….sometimes they don't. If they get killed in the line of duty they try to go out without a fuss…..it's sort of the ultimate effort thing. Anyway I have a past with KP's spirit from what they told me and I have to be there to make sure that she survives this upcoming battle."

"Why's that Ron, they didn't make it clear to me….."

"Not sure, but Yamanouchi believes she is going to have some great purpose and we have to make sure that she lives through it."

"At the cost of _your_ life Ron?"

"If that's what it takes, but I think that everything is going great so they're just not taking any chances."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yeah Wade.", Ron replied far too quickly.

"Ronnnn?"

"Listen Wade I have ta get back into the dojo, I wanna get home sometime tonight. I'll talk to ya later." Ron then closed his Kimmunicator and told Master Umestsu, "Let's get back to work."

"Very good Stoppable-san we must go over the time thing you enjoy so much.", the weapons master informed the blond teen.

"Great, I was hoping to get a snack in before bedtime….but I think I'll just make sure Rufus is happy.", Ron responded knowing his insides were going to be tied up in knots until morning.

XXX

"Hey Brick!", Dave waved from across the mall.

"Dave, Liz.", the College QB replied as he walked quickly to the new couple with Monique latched onto his arm, "It's good to see you two together."

Liz took the opportunity, "I got lucky."

Dave added then informed them, "We both got lucky, Stoppable and Possible set us up."

Brick laughed, "I think all four of us got lucky. You guys make a good looking couple….and it's not all about looks either."

"Well Brick we both have hot women and neither one of us has your EX pestering him."

"Dave leave that stuck up….."

"Don't say it Moni, its bad luck to mention her name. She might hear it and then we'd have to deal with her again.", Flagg told his fashion diva girlfriend.

Dave smiled, "Why don't we go in there,", pointing to an eatery in the food court, "and get a soda or something and sit down. I didn't know there were that many stores here in the mall….."

"Shush David Alberts, I didn't take you through all of them.", Liz Sours teased and then blushed deeply when Brick began to chuckle.

The former and long term QB of Middleton High continued to chuckle at Liz's predicament, "Good friends should be able to tease each other a little. Come on, how about a malt instead of some soda?" The blond college student motioned with his hand as he led the way.

X

"Dave.", Brick asked after he took a sip of the chocolate malt in front of him.

"Yeah."

"How does Stoppable _really _look?"

"Solid, dumb but will do anything that's asked of him. He pisses off Barkin and Roberts left and right, but he'll give you the shirt off his back…."

"Think he can play college ball?"

"If he wants to, so far it's fun for him…..but….."

"But what Dave?"

"I told you he did it for Possible right?", Dave glanced at Monique who nodded that she knew of this.

"Yeah."

"If she wasn't around, if something happened to her or they broke up; I think he'd go reclusive and tell everyone to get bent. All he needs is a few words from her or a little kiss on the cheek….no matter how bad he's dinged up he's ready to go again."

Brick laughed outright now, "Oh Barkin would love that, so would ole man Rockwaller. That overbearing clown would have a breakdown if he thought that he was going to try and use him the way he's used some others. Do you think that he might break up with Possible…..", Brick nodded to Liz, "We both know that most high school romances don't make it to the ten year class reunion."

Dave frowned and expanded his thoughts further, "I don't think that Ron sees it that way, he wants to go to college with Possible….I think they're planning on getting hitched in college."

Monique interrupted, "I think he'd play, he wouldn't like it…but he would finish what he started. He might not go out in college, but he'll finish here at Middleton. Now skinny boy and Miss Overachiever _are_ planning on tying the knot between their freshman and sophomore years. If she went to another school I don't see him playing, he'd just go back to playing video games or something….."

"_They are_?", Liz blurted out, "I mean I heard it, but Monique here has Kim's ear so it has to be true."

"Yeah but they don't want _everyone_ at the mall to know Sours.", Monique frowned, "Kim clued me in so that I wouldn't be surprised."

Liz now smiled, "I won't say it's about time, but it is. I mean I expected it to happen sometime between them…..Kim and Ron have been together so long it hurts."

"Liz I think they can read each other's thoughts. Ron always worries about Possible, even when he gets stomped on in practice he's always thinking of her. Anyway with that other stuff, I think things are going to be changing at Middleton…..Ron's already convinced the players to stop leaning on the smaller kids….."

"Bout time somebody did that Dave.", Brick lowered his voice even more, "if authorities ever get wind about what's been going on there's going to be hell to pay. Some of the other guys are trying to get out….."

"Sorry…oh what do you mean use some of the others?", Liz sat there wide-eyed.

Dave glanced at his girlfriend, "Honey there's something that I can't tell you…yet and what we were talking about needs to stay here, at least for now."

"Huh? Is this anything about why Brick got to play six years?"

"Seven.", the blond god of a quarterback corrected.

"When can you tell me?"

Dave looked over to Brick, "How about at graduation Liz…if we're still dating that is."

"Sure, but I want to hear _all _the story then."

"You can't tell a soul Liz, there are only a few people who know and we can't tell you who they are. So you can only talk to those of us who are at this booth right now."

"Well I….."

Dave frowned, "Pinky swear Liz."

The red head saw three right pinkies wiggling and nodded then raised hers too, "Oh all right, Pinky swear.", then she asked, "What gives?"

"Dave can tell you…he knows, but he isn't in the program as you might have figured out, but some of the guys at Middleton High seem to be quite a bit older than your normal teen."

Liz snorted, "Some of the guys have full beads so yeah, it's pretty much understood there's certain things you don't ask questions about at Middleton."

Brick frowned then told her, "Yeah if you want to keep your health, they don't want anyone to talk about this….I told Dave last fall…..I didn't want him to get mixed up in this like I was."

Dave Alberts smiled as he turned red. He explained to those present, "Brick told me last fall what they'd try to do if I was too good; there is no way that I was going to stay in high school that long. The whole thing stinks like the Tri-City landfill on a hundred degree day and there was no way I was going to let my parents be intimidated. Sooooo I just am not as good of a quarterback as Brick is."

Brick snorted, "Dave's got the bloodlines; he's got uncles and cousins who have played at Ohio State and Texas. They showed him how to play when he was five….."

"And almost every one of them is busted up too. Neck operations, knee and hip operations….you name it. Uncle Nicky had all these concussions when he played; he's not the same anymore. He said they hit a lot harder in the Pros, even the guys who are easy on you were really tough guys in college."

Liz's eyes opened wide, "I didn't know….."

"And I like to keep everyone else from knowing too girlfriend, I sorta see Nicky in Ron….you know when he was younger. Now this crazy state has guys playing longer and they're getting busted up. You know why Curt decided to play an extra two years even with that knee of his?"

Monique slowly shook her head, "His brother, he made the deal to play more years if they only played his kid brother no more than four. In two he's going to graduate. Curt is finished after this year….I asked and he doesn't want to play anymore."

"But he's great, other teams are afraid of him.", Monique responded incredulously.

"And he's had two knee operations too. If he would have left a couple of years ago he'd be playing major college ball…..but I don't think he wants to anymore."

Brick shook his head, "Another burnt out player, with certain injuries….and if you play long enough you will get them…..well after a while you have to start thinking about your mortality. When you're fifty and you feel like you're eighty, you really have to wonder if it's worth it."

The fashion diva asked, "So you're going to quit Brick?"

"No 'Nique, I love the game too much and for the most part I have avoided injuries. You just have to know what you can do, but I'm also realistic enough to know it can all come to an end in a second if I take a hit the wrong way."

XXX

"Now Bonnie you have been very helpful to us and there are a few things that we'd like to get you to do.", Eric told her soothingly as he decided it was time to place the suggestion into her head while his assistant began to remove some of the data from her mind.

"Huh, oh sure Eric."

"Now first, I want you to remember we decided to break up when you realized that we weren't compatible as a couple."

"Sure."

"And remember there is no blame to either of us, next remember you mentioned that you and another class member rigged the Homecoming Queen election?"

"Yes I do…."

"And you do want to make Possible and Stoppable's relationship end correct?"

"Yes I do."

"Very well, I wish for you to try and find another gentleman to take you to the Homecoming Gala, since there is a chance that you will fail in this endeavor I think that you should try and get Stoppable to take you….at least enough to make Possible mad at her boyfriend.", Eric instructed.

"Do you think it would work Eric?"

"It is possible Bonnie, the worst thing is that Stoppable would end up taking you and I would end up taking Possible. There is always a possibility that you will find someone else to take you and I want you to use the breakup from your former boyfriend as the excuse to try. Most of the people at school think Miss Possible is very kind hearted, who knows how she will take this."

"I already kissed him once…after our first game."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes there was excitement for a moment….maybe it was the forbidden fruit thing, maybe it was just that I hadn't been kissed all summer."

XXX

_Middleton Park:_

The van slowed almost stopping where there was no light. The side door on the black van slid open and the blond haired teen simply stepped out and began walking like he had been doing this for hours. He walked three more blocks then turned left and then made another left.

Ron Stoppable was on the way back home when he stopped and stared ahead. _'What in the world is that up there?',_ he asked himself, on alert since he had just ended over six hours of very demanding martial arts work.

Ron saw the form fall backwards and land on the ground hard, _'Must be a drunk, I'll help them along. KP's always helping people, that's our way.'_ The blond teen jogged over to the form that was trying to get up.

"Hey can I help you there?", Ron asked as he got to the form not really seeing who it was because of the light.

"Huh…I don't feel so good.", a familiar voice responded.

'_What in the…..Bonn….'_ Ron thought and then asked out loud noticing the gear bag that all the cheerleaders used then took a real good look at her, "Bonnie, is that you? Are you alright?"

"Huh, who are you?"

The junior member of Team Possible didn't like the response and whipped out his Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button knowing something was way wrong with the girl. It took a couple of seconds, but Wade Load's image appeared in pajamas. "Yeah Ron, what's up?…it's sorta late you know."

"Yeah sorry bud, but we have a sitch here. I found Bonnie Rockwaller out here on the sidewalk, this isn't her neighborhood and she's acting funny.", Ron told his tech guy.

"What do you mean funny Ron?"

"She has no balance and she doesn't recognize me."

"She might be drunk…."

"She's only eighteen or so Wade….."

"Yeah, but you never know…"

Ron ordered, "Get me a ride to the hospital right now, she doesn't look good."

Ron heard typing over his communications device then Wade announced, "I have a taxi coming….it should be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks buddy, I might owe ya but Mister Rockwaller might owe you more."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Take her to the hospital."

"You have to work in the morning.", Wade reminded his friend.

"I know. As long as I get home in time to feed Rufus I'll be fine."

"Another night without any sleep again, Kim's not going to like this."

"Yeah if she asks tell her that I went out for a walk 'cause I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. That's when I found Bonnie…..at least part of it is true."

"Yeah a damned small part."

"Thanks Wade…oh here's the taxi, you might as well tell Kim if she's up that way we're halfway safe. See ya later."

"Yeah Ron, it just doesn't rain on you; it pours."

XXXXX

OK something's wrong with Bonnie and Ron being the guy he is steps up.

Now for the fun part; Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Sensei, Yori, Bonnie and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta. Now I owned the show it would still be on even if in reruns and I might even have a movie out by now.

Ah movies a wonderful way to make money or to lose money and speaking of making money….we don't 'cause we're amateurs.

Oh btw while returning from Canada I had the opportunity to meet up with Ryebread (the author) for a late lunch. I can say he is very well read and knows what he is talking about. And I enjoyed speaking with him.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	71. Chapter 71

We've made it to chapter 71 guys and the story is gaining on me since I am writing chapter 76 at the moment (it takes me about 2 weeks to write nine thousand words). Soooooo eventually the posting schedule will go out the window along with my wife's patience. I can only write so fast since I am doing two majors at the same time…..and I am still working seven days a week.

So what happened last week? Well the cookout for the team, Anne moving to Denver for training and the little incident with Bonnie. What happens this week? Well Kim and the fam are doing their thing in Denver, Ron has a shift and Bonnie…..uh well…

I want to thank everyone who has alerted, faved, and or followed this or any of the other chapters. However I love the reviews (even the one that said "don't like rewrite") of course everyone who has read my stuff over the years knows what the chances are for getting something rewritten. So here we go; Kaeto1 you have the honors first this week, I think that would be a pretty greasy stain that you have envisioned for Eric. But for your information I am considering ideas for Eric and his buddies. If you have something really good I may not have thought of it yet and might use it. So thanks. CB73, so get with Kaeto and see if he has something really cool to do to the German guy. Uberscribbler, yeah I get that about the moral outrage. Wouldn't it be the pits if this was all just a bad dream of Rufus'? NAH. Since you were thinking about Kim's dream and my small ability to use that plot device. Thanks for the compliment I hope that this lives up to what you think it's going to be. Chica13, thanks. Sometimes I have to remind myself too.

Whitem, we don't really know what the ole 'Brain Tap Machine' can do….do we? Sure it stole the information about the living metal from James' head, what would happen if the user could implant suggestions? And remember it has certain effects so keep that in mind. And yeah Barkin is (snort) a paper pusher. Now I ask WHO saw that coming? Ron burning the candle at both ends…is it going to catch up to him….I mean heroes with no faults or problems. Just something to think about. AJW1970, yeah for Bonnie her mind is gonna be screwed up for a while, but in some ways it might get better later. So do Bonnie's 'rents care about her? You'll see in the next few chapters. Greenjolt, Barkin is some Marine. Now while I was in I did know some Marines and they did not act like he does. Also I have gone over this before so you guys should have been ready for it. Anyway Bonnie gave Eric what she thought was the truth.

And now for Sammyboy94, hey another football lover. Uber you'd better pay attention you're out numbered here. LOL Thanks for all the comments in the reviews I really do appreciate them and you're almost caught up with everyone too. So look up 'The Green Fields of France'. It's a song, but then songs are poems aren't they? Anyway more football is coming, but not right now.

So thanks to everyone, but the biggest thanks goes to my ever suffering beta, Cajunbear73. He has been around with me since before I posted my first one. CB as Kim says you rock.

So let's get this one on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 71

_Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

As the taxi pulled to a stop at the Emergency Room doors, "Hey thanks, how much do I owe ya?", Ron asked the driver. A little anxious, the blond teen wanted to get the teal eyed brunette into the ER before anything else could happen.

"Was this ride for Team Possible son? To help someone I mean?", the older cab driver asked since he had been called by his dispatcher to pick up the two and drive them to the hospital after he was told the circumstances.

Ron nodded, "Yeah I found this girl on the street and something is wrong with her, I know her and she doesn't seem to remember me….."

"So there is no charge, Team Possible's been helping people a long time. It's the least Yellow Cab can do to help out."

Ron offered his hand, "Thanks, I owe ya. I you ever need anything just let me know."

After shaking hands the blond teen helped the brunette cheerleader out then reached back in and grabbed her bag and purse.

"Come on Bonnie let's sign in at the desk and have the docs check you out."

"Why do you keep calling me Bonnie?"

"Because that is your name….Bonnie Rockwaller.", Ron simply said. Already mystified by her behavior, he was more than a little worried by the fact that she didn't seem to remember him as the guy she had taunted for years.

"How do you know that?"

"We've known each other for years…."

"Are you a friend of mine?"

The blond teen replied not wanting to lie to her, "Uh, no not really."

"Why?"

The former mascot decided to cut to the chase, "You can't stand me."

"Then why are you helping me?", Bonnie asked in total confusion.

"Cause that's what I'm supposed to do, that's what Kim says….."

"Who is this Kim?"

"Kim Possible."

"Do I like her?"

"You might if she didn't hang around me, listen let's go inside and help you to regain your memory Bonnie. I'd feel a lot better if you acted like yourself."

"Why?"

"When you're not acting like yourself it bothers me for some reason."

"Are you sure I don't like you?"

Ron held the door open to the waiting room where the sign in was located, "Yup I'm pretty sure. Your favorite name for me is 'loser', I might be mistaken but I'm pretty sure it's not a term of affection."

"Oh….I'm not a nice person then?"

Ron Stoppable really didn't want to get into this discussion so replied, "To me no, but I can't speak for everyone Bonnie. Please let's get the doctors in here check you out."

Sigh, "Yeah I guess…."

In moments the sidekick in Team Possible was signing in the brunette cheerleader while she sat down in the waiting room looking around as if she had never been there before. And Ron looked over his shoulder still worried at Bonnie Rockwaller's baffled expression.

XXX

Beep Beep De Da Beep

The half-awake red haired heroine flopped down the covers and brushed back her hair before grabbing for the offending device. It took three jabs to hit the connect button, but Kim prevailed, "Go Wade, what's the sitch?" The adrenaline now injected into her system got her raring to be on the go.

"Nothing much Kim."

"There has to be something or you wouldn't have called….."

"This evening Ron woke up from his nap like he sometimes does and went to take a walk to relax Kim.", Wade began.

"Yeah it's a weird habit, but it's not as bad as other stuff he could be doing….is he alright? I mean he could be chasing other girls around."

"Ron doesn't do that Kim….."

"Yeah I know, so he's all right?"

"Yeah but it seems that he found a little lost puppy out on the street…."

"So? People find puppies all the time…"

"By the name of Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Say _WHAT_?", Kim was totally awake now and sitting up in bed and grabbed for her Pandaroo. Anne Possible heard the commotion and sat up in bed to listen to what was going on.

"Yeah, Ron called in a favor and has taken her to the hospital by taxi cab.", Wade further explained.

Kim rubbed her head, "_Hospital_? OK what's wrong with her other than being the….."

"Kim she wasn't doing anything wrong, she was acting like there was something wrong with her!"

"Did you do a scan Wade?"

"Just a preliminary one as we were waiting for the cab to make sure that she wasn't having a medical emergency. The hospital can do a complete one and get better results than I can do with Ron's unit."

"I understand, what did you find?"

"She doesn't seem to remember much about anything Kim, but since there wasn't any apparent major trauma on her I wasn't too concerned as I would have been if she had been in a car accident or something. Ron was able to handle the sitch since it wasn't an emergency."

"Ron's a good guy Wade, he always tries to help out and do the right thing. I swear he'd bring home kittens if his Dad wasn't allergic to them.", Kim told her tech guy as she nodded to her Mom.

Wade laughed, "Maybe so, but I wanted to let you know that we burnt a favor."

"It's alright Wade, I'd burn one for Bonnie too in a sitch like this one. Uh how's she doing?"

"She's being evaluated at the moment….."

"Where's Ron?"

"In the waiting room."

"Can you connect me to him?"

"Yeah hang on a second."

A second later Ron's image appeared on Kim's display. She inquired, "What happened Ronnie? Wade briefed me. Is Bonnie really there with you?"

"I don't know KP….and yea she is or rather she's in one of the ER's examining rooms right now."

"How did all this happen Ronnie?"

"Well earlier I woke up and decided to take walk ya know and it was dark out and I saw this figure in the dim light having trouble and she fell down. I went to help and it was Bonnie…."

"Was she drunk?"

"Uh I don't drink…well except for that time in Japan where I got the….uh…"

"Ron head in the game, I know you're nervous about the tattoo but I think it's cute. Cute enough where I want to snuggle with it."

"Huh you do? Oh yeah I didn't smell anything on her breath, but she might have some drugs in her system…..but when I got to her she didn't even snark on me! And you know how outta the norm that is, sooooo I knew something was wrong with her. Wade was able to get a cab to our location and I rode with her to the hospital.", Ron explained to his girlfriend. "I wanted to make sure she made it here and got signed in. I mean the way she was she could have wandered off somewhere and got hit by a car or something…."

"Good I would have done the same thing Ron."

Ron then told Kim, "Should we have Wade notify her 'rents, I mean they might be worried about her…. And I don't want them to know I was involved."

"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but yeah I'll have Wade do it. Sometimes they spend the weekends off somewhere. Since he is a pro acting as our go-between he can usually find someone in a few minutes.", Kim told her BF.

"Yeah he's a good guy to have on our side.", Ron agreed with his girlfriend.

Since the blond goof hadn't seen his girl since the morning he inquired, "How was your day KP?"

"We got Mom moved in and then went for a grocery shopping mission after Mom decided what she needed."

"Great at least you got time off from your brothers for good behavior…"

"It wasn't their good behavior Ron, anyway how did the cookout go?"

"I miscalculated…"

"How did you miscalculate Ron?"

"Well I first I thought about how the guys ate at school….I took that into account, then I multiplied it by the cafeteria 'bleah' factor figured and then used that by squaring it and adding the 'Rufus' index."….then tripled it and…..", Ron paused to take a breath.

Kim, seeing her BF was on a roll, decided to get to the bottom before he ended up going all night. So she pointed out, "Ron did you have enough food?"

"Food? Oh yeah….we have enough leftovers for two days, that is if Rufus takes his normal naps….he uh can't eat all the time you know."

Kim cringed knowing she could have been listening to this all night, "Ron do you love me?"

The blond didn't have to think about that one, "Yeah KP, you own my heart…you know that."

"Good now try to get home and get some sleep the doctors will be able to take care of Bonnie. I'll have Wade get hold of Mister and Mrs. Rockwaller and make sure they're aware of Bonnie being in the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave when the doctors tell me it's alright. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"OK but remember you have a shift at Smarty Mart and then you have to go out with us when we get back tomorrow night."

"Yeah KP I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"OK Ron, you did a good thing tonight even if Bonnie has treated you badly in the past and I am proud of you…..oh and I love you too. I have to (yawn) get back to sleep and don't forget to get home and get some sleep yourself. Now good night honey."

"Good night KP.", Ron replied as her image faded.

Kim half smiled as she hit the connect button and got Wade Load back on. "Yeah Kim I monitored, do you want me to get hold of the Rockwallers? I don't think the hospital has been able to do it yet, they're tried calling Bonnie's house and there was no answer."

"Wade connect to Mister Jacob Rockwaller through his cell phone and let him know about Bonnie alright?"

"Sure Kim, you wanna wait up in case he doesn't believe me?"

Sigh, "Yeah."

"OK I'll get back to you in a few minutes then."

Kim mumbled under her breath, "Bonnie Rockwaller, what I do for you."

XX

The African-American super genius quickly found the unlisted cell number of the president of the Middleton Booster's Club and punched it in to his counsel. After four rings a man's voice came through, "Jacob Rockwaller."

"Sir this is Wade Load from Team Possible….."

"What can I do for you?"

"Sir the Middleton Medical Center has been trying to reach you and I was authorized by my team leader to make contact and notify you that they are trying to do so."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes Sir….one of your daughters was found with memory loss by one of my team members in Middleton and he has escorted her to the hospital to make sure she was alright."

"Do you know which one of my daughters it is young man?"

"Yes Sir, but the hospital would be the proper place to get that information…..I can tell you she didn't appear injured though."

Sigh "Do you know what the number is for the hospital, Mister Load?"

"Yes Sir, if you wait a moment I can get you the number for the nurse's station there."

It took two moments but Kim Possible's tech guru was as good as his word and Wade received thanks just before he shut down the communication.

So it was four minutes later when Kim's Kimmunicator buzzed again. With a smile the red haired heroine pushed the connect button, "How did it go Wade?"

"I got Mister Rockwaller and passed the hospital's number to him Kim so you can go back to sleep.", the pre-teen genius informed her.

Yawn "Thanks Wade you rock, I'll talk to ya later."

"Goodnight Kim."

XX

_Middleton Medical Center:_

"Mister Stoppable?", the nurse came over to the blond haired teen.

"Yes Ma'am."

"We have gotten through to Mister Rockwaller…..well he called us. We are going to keep the young woman tonight for observation, she is asking for you….do you want to see her while she waits to be taken up to her room?"

"Thanks Ma'am I guess I should, my team leader will want to know that she is alright.", the number two in Team Possible replied as he got up and tossed his small bag over his shoulder knowing that he might not get any sleep before he went in for work.

"Please follow me then."

Ron got up and followed the nurse.

The light was dim in the examining room and it took a few seconds for Ron Stoppable's eyes to adjust. He saw the form who he recognized under some thin covers and asked softly, "Hey Bonnie how are you doing?"

"Oh hi…uh, uh…."

"Ron, Ron Stoppable.", the blond teen told her understanding she might have the same trouble remembering his name as most the human race did.

"Yeah Ron, uh thanks for getting me here….I guess my Dad called a little earlier and he's going to be in to see me tomorrow."

"Good, I'm glad Wade got through."

"Wade?"

"Yeah he's the guy that called the taxi for us, Kim asked him to get hold of your 'rents."

"Oh…."

"Listen get some sleep, I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

"Uh Ron will you come back up to see me?"

"Yeah, but I can't do it till afternoon 'cause I have ta work in the morning.", Ron explained, "I sorta have to be there in about three hours."

Bonnie's relaxed voice replied, "I understand."

"But I promise I'll be back KP is gonna check on you herself and she be back early tomorrow evening…..we ah have a date with her family."

"Oh….yeah…."

"I'll get hold of Tara too and let her know…."

"Tara?"

"Yeah she's your best friend, she'll be worried about you if she doesn't hear. I'll call her in the morning when I get off."

"Why not now if she's my friend…."

"Bonnie it's a little late and right now you are in a safe place. Right now it's a little scary but I think things are going to be alright and you'll feel a lot better real soon. The Tara I know will be up here as soon as she can, not only that, but she works here at the hospital in the nursery part time."

Bonnie decided to change the subject, "Uh R….. Ron when did you see me last?"

"Last night at the game….you're a cheerleader for Middleton High School.", Ron explained softly, "You're pretty good and you take a lot of pride in your cheerleading and ballet skills."

"Oh, I don't remember…..I take ballet? I don't remember that."

"Yeah you do now, don't worry Bonnie it'll all come back, get some rest I heard from the nurse that they're going to get you into a room before much longer…..Listen I have to go. Just relax everything is going to be fine."

The brunette half smiled and offered her hand which had an IV in it, "Thanks again."

"You're very welcome, I hope you make a swift and full recovery.", Ron Stoppable replied as he took the offered hand, "Now if you'll excuse me, it's late and I have to get home, I promise I'll be back up tomorrow."

With that the blond sidekick of Kim Possible turned and walked out of the ER. As he was leaving he noticed Officer Hubble just pulling in and waved Ron down. "Eee see ye need a ride Mister Stoppable."

"Ah Sir you don't have to do that, I can walk…..", Ron responded not wanting the police officer to get a look at what was in the bag.

"Nonsense ye have done a good bit of work tonight."

Ron sighed, "Sure and thanks for the ride Sir, I have a shift at Smarty Mart and I have to be there by 0300 according to Mister Barkin's watch."

X

As Officer Hobble obeyed all the rules of the road it was quite a few minutes before he dropped the new Middleton running back off at his front door. It had been a long day for the blond teen and he knew that he had to get some sleep and set a couple of alarms to make sure he woke up on time.

(Yawn) "Hey Rufus I'm gonna slice you up some cheese and then get a shower.", Ron announced as he opened the door.

The blond teen decided he needed a little something too so he got out a couple of brats from the cookout earlier and zapped them in the micro wave. Before they were done the pink rodent came skidding to a halt at the overlarge feet of his master.

After eating them quickly he got a fast shower and some much needed sleep.

XXX

The man and woman were tossing clothes into their suitcases and the woman asked, "Why are we leaving in such a hurry Jacob?"

"The call we got told me that Bon-Bon was in the hospital.", Mister Rockwaller informed his wife, "We really should get back home and see what happened."

"Are you sure it wasn't a hoax, people are cruel.", Clara Rockwaller told her sometimes controlling husband.

"The kid gave me the hospital number and I cross checked it and dialed. She's at Middleton Memorial, somebody named Ron brought her in to the ER and one of the nurses informed me that they were keeping her for observation.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know, but I talked to Bonnie and she's very subdued at the moment."

"It's late at night dear…"

"We're speaking about our youngest daughter.", Jacob reminded his wife.

"You are right, make sure you get some coffee for the drive back home. It won't help Bon-Bon if you drive off the road tonight."

"I know Clara, but's let's finish packing we have a few hours to drive."

"We should be there by first light.", Clara finished her suitcase and closed it.

"Listen I'll run the bags down, you check out and get if they have some coffee…that sounded pretty good to me."

"Right dear, we'll get some breakfast south of Denver.", Clara replied as Jacob grabbed both bags while his wife picked up her purse and made for the door of their room.

X

"Since it's so early in the morning I'm not going to take the toll road, I-25 will be just as fast.", the patriarch of the Rockwaller family told his wife as they saw the highway sign where the toll road around Denver separated from the interstate highway.

Sigh "It makes sense, what do you think happened to Bon-Bon dear?"

"I don't know, maybe one of those girls she picked for her club got her into some drugs or something. I'm sure the doctors will have an idea by the time we get there."

"We could have been more careful….."

"I set this up to protect the kids Clara….all that work and something like this happens. We set up all this….ah web to protect the kids in the community and what happens?"

"I know and with the school board beginning to pry…it can all come crashing down."

"Yes I know, I wanted to speak before the group about that tomorrow Clara…."

"There will be other meetings, if something comes up you can always request a conference call."

"Clara you are right, but there are things going on which will change the way we have to do things with the booster clubs…..it might well put a clamp on our activities."

"Jacob our youngest daughter is almost out of high school this is a problem for some of the others now, they have more at stake."

Sigh, "Maybe so, but this has been a large part of our lives since middle school.", the elder Rockwaller told her.

"You should begin to let loose of the reigns of leadership, you always told the girls that they had to train their replacements to make sure things were done up to standards, you should begin to follow your own advice.", Clara replied.

XXX

Beep Beep Beep

"Damn I hate me.", Ron groaned as he shut off the first alarm clock and flopped back in bed not feeling a somewhat light body crawling across his comforter.

As the second alarm sounded off the heroic rodent of Team Possible scrambled up to his master's face and began to hit it. "Hnk wake up loser!", Rufus squeaked knowing he had to get the blond form moving so that he wouldn't be late for the start of his shift.

Again Ron groaned, "OK, OK I'm up! Stop smacking me around you insistent rodent." Finally the blond semi-hero slipped out from underneath the covers and rolled onto the floor. Using the bed for support he got to his feet and trudged into his bathroom to quickly shower, brush his teeth and shave.

As he began to close the door he told his buddy, "Make sure I don't fall asleep Rufus, I don't need to get fired for being late."

"Hnk yes Sir.", the pink rodent saluted and ran over to get his emergency super soaker squirt cannon to make sure it was full incase he needed to wake Ron up again.

Luckily Rufus's aim wasn't put to the test as a few minutes later a wet haired Ron Stoppable exited from his bathroom and began to get dressed, "Do you think I did the right thing last night by staying up and making sure Bonnie got the hospital?"

Rufus looked at his feeder and run cleaner, "Hnk don know."

"Yeah she lost her memory, I found her acting confused when I was coming home from training buddy. That's why I was late.", Ron explained not really understanding that others would wonder why he had to explain his tardiness to his pet.

"Hnk Kim know?"

"Yeah I talked to her while I was waiting for the doctors to check her out."

"Kim mad?", the rodent kept prodding as Ron put his shoes on.

"No she even complimented me, I'll talk to her today and maybe she'll go up to Bonnie's room with me."

Rufus decided to stir the pot a little and made kissing noises.

Ron countered, "I hope you meant that to be with KP buddy otherwise the boss might cut your cheese ration."

"Cheeeeeeese.", Rufus squeaked finally getting the word out he wanted to hear.

Ron laughed, "OK you got me, I'll make some cereal for me and some cheese for you…do you want a brat instead?"

"Nope….cheese."

"Sure come here." Ron picked up his buddy and headed upstairs taking his Smarty Mart vest with him.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"Here you are Sir.", the young woman who currently went by the name 'Shelly' said as she held out the rather thick file that she had been scanning through for a number of hours.

"And your professional opinion of Miss Possible?", 'Jack' asked since he had been reading through Ron Stoppable's file while she worked on Kim's.

Sigh, "Her strength might be better suited in operations instead of intelligence. She likes the action."

"Come on Sarge, she's all of seventeen. What were you like at that age? In time she might mature."

The twenty-nine year old dark skinned raven haired woman's eyes lit up for a moment, "I was a fireball as a civvie." At his nod and she continued, "Gang related stuff, they kicked my butt in Basic after I signed on…."

"Why _did_ you join up?"

"My boyfriend got killed in a drive by…I had to get away from that lifestyle and my mom drove me down to the recruiter since all I did was cry for about a week after the funeral. I tested well in languages so here I am. Anyway we'd been outta high school only a couple of months when it happened. Mom was right I had to get away."

"Sounds pretty bad, you better now?"

"Yeah I was young and dumb once….."

"That's something that all of us seem to have to go through.", the male of the team responded, "How did they recruit you into the Activity?"

"Even though my boyfriend was a gang member I had pretty good grades in school and could pick up languages easy enough."

Jack chuckled, "I'm not that good at languages, but I get a feeling about something when it is put in front me."

She glanced at the officer who usually let her take the point when dealing with others, "You? I mean how'd you end up here working with us?"

"I didn't have anything as traumatic as you did Sarge, but after college there wasn't a lot of job openings and I didn't want to see myself ending up living on a park bench panhandling for change like I think our writer does in his spare time. Since I had the degree I went through Basic like you did and took OCS and ended up as a Platoon Leader.", the guy going by the name of 'Jack' explained.

"So you didn't go right into the cloak and dagger stuff?"

"No, I was Infantry all the way. Later I was recovering from some shrapnel I picked up in Desert Storm and these two guys visited me while I was in rehab and since I had good skills in communications and had an Infantry background."

"You landed in the Activity.", she finished his thought for him. She had heard similar stories from other members of the covert group who worked with various black ops units in the United States military as well as from other countries.

"Yeah not many know about us, but getting back to the girl…she doesn't really strike me as someone who is going to join the Army, she likes the publicity too much.", 'Jack' stated.

"You're agreeing with me now?", Shelly laughed, "But if that was the case GJ would have recognized it earlier."

Jack snorted, "Don't let it go to your head, we still need to talk to them and see what they can do. Anyway who knows what GJ has up their sleeves, they are in their own little world."

"Yeah I won't bust up your cred boss, but what do you think of the boy? I know you got through most of that study that GJ did on him and then you watched those game videos."

"The damned kid is an enigma, on the surface he appears to be some kid from the other side of the tracks who won't amount to much of anything…but then there are these glimpses of _something_.", Jack told her as he thought for a moment.

"What are you seeing?"

Jack informed his partner, "I don't know, but he's hiding something and he's good at it. If I didn't know any better I'd swear we're watching a young super-duper man, but I could be way off. Maybe he's just as he appears…..the goofball from the other end of town who gets damned little respect for any ability that he does have."

"So do you want to not even test him and just take the girl if she wants to come in….just to be safe?"

"No I didn't say that, let's bring them in and test them like we were going to do, but I want some of the testing done by themselves solo so that they can't rely on each other, I think at least some of their success is due to their teamwork…..and who knows the best thing for either of them might be **not** working with each other."

"So a longer period of testing Jack…..from what I get from this Doctor Director both teens lead a fairly full and busy life and we won't be able to just whisk them away to do this.", Shelly picked up Ron's file and leafed through it, "While it would be easier for us to work them at one of our facilities, it would be better for them to do it here."

Jack frowned as he glanced at another paper, "I don't know if we're going to have the time for this. I guess it's above our pay grades to make this decision."

"Boss General Cree wants this, for some reason he wants that girl on the team. The problem is that we have to determine if she is _suitable _and will be able to handle the pressures involved. Betty thinks that the Stoppable boy and the girl work best together. Do you want to ask him if he wants the boy, it would be a lot easier for us if he didn't.", Shelly explained not wanting to explain the feeling that her partner had about the boy.

"Yeah anyway let's call it a night, I'll speak with the General tomorrow and see what he wants to do with these kids."

"Yeah and I agree there is _something_ about the boy…..", the Sergeant replied then added, "You didn't bring up that situation that happened last spring. What's your take on that?"

"Those kids did a damned fine job at keeping nuclear winter away from the foothills of the Rockies…..at least so far."

"Yeah I agree, see you in the morning or whatever after about six or seven hours of sleep.", 'Shelly' told 'Jack' as he got up and carried his folders to a file cabinet and locked it up for the night.

XXX

_Smarty Mart:_

"Good morning Mister Stoppable.", the current week's overnight manager (most managers at Smarty Mart worked rotating shifts to keep them properly motivated), Oscar Fembolt, greeted Ron as he entered the employee classroom.

"Good morning Sir.", a bright eyed and bushy tailed Ron Stoppable replied as he entered the room, among the first there for his shift. Ron then stopped for a moment and turned around to show that he was in uniform and he wasn't carrying anything unauthorized like a cell phone or some kind of entertainment device.

"You look refreshed this morning, most of our workers seem to have trouble with this shift."

"I got a couple of hours of sleep Sir so I am fine."

"Are you getting enough rest?"

"Not tonight Sir, I had to take a friend to the hospital tonight and make sure that she was taken care of."

X

"Stoppable.", Oscar got the teen's attention.

"Yes Sir."

"Mop and wax aisles thirty-six through sixty-eight and make sure you close them down until the wax has dried."

"Yes Sir, according to the employee's manual all safety concerns must be met before beginning a job and remain in place until the job is finished."

"Do you know the article number this is in the manual?", the adviser inquired using this part of the job assignment to teach the importance of learning said manual better than anything.

"Yes Sir….."

"Go on then."

"Yes Sir article seventeen, paragraph twelve is the information which we are speaking about.", Ron informed Oscar and the rest of the vital assets employed by the 'We've got everything' store.

"Very good Mister Stoppable, your understanding of the Martin Smarty's Bible is very good. Make sure you continue the study it, someone told me earlier this evening that there will be a test. If you pass this exam you will be given a one and a half percent performance raise at the end of the year….that is if we make our performance goals."

"Sweet, thanks for letting me know that Sir. I'll make sure that I study harder.", the blond teen replied.

Seeing he now had his assets properly motivated for the evening's work Oscar continued, "Now you all have your assignments, now get to it. I will see you at oh six hundred for your debriefing."

XXX

_The Ranch:_

Eric/ Hans sat back sipping a large stein as his uncle again read the transcript from the interrogation of the tanned cheerleader. "Do you think the suggestion is going to hold nephew?", the older man inquired.

"All it has to do is work for a little while, each part of the plan might seem insignificant by itself….but when used in conjunction with the rest of the plan it is almost fail-proof Uncle."

"As you know I have begun my employment with the company that the boy works for. Unfortunately I had to get close to a female authority figure in order to carry out the assignment that you gave me two weeks ago. She is not the type of woman that I want to be around."

"It is for the common good, I am sure you are capable of charming her."

"That should not be a problem, I just can't believe that I have let my standards fall so low. If any of my old buddies knew this I would be a laughingstock."

"We know that we have to keep massive pressure on the boy because he is the weak link and I will make sure that we do not mention any details of what you are trying to do. I have a feeling that if we do it will be enough to crack the façade that is the face of this _Team Possible_. If we do that then they will be at our mercy."

"Nephew I remind you that this plan is very involved and there are things that may not go in our favor, if that happens this could take a lot longer….."

"I doubt that Uncle, we _should_ have this assignment finished by just after Christmas…..no later than Easter. I thought it at the beginning it was going to take longer, but I was wrong."

"So you think it is going very smoothly? I thought the girl told you to stay away and that she had no interest?", Otto inquired then took a large gulp of his imported beer.

"It was a wild shot in the dark and worth taking, I found that she is now repulsed by the image I have chosen for this mission. So now we have to lay groundwork, trust me it will be more rewarding for us this way."

"You just want to play with them as if they are toys, remember these two are dangerous and inventive. We have to break down their support…..not only for each other, but from their technical support and from their relatives and friends."

Eric/Hans took another sip, "What are you trying to say?"

"They have to be isolated from each other to make this work out best. As you say they must be put under tremendous pressure and if they are unable to support each other they will be weaker, but we also need to make sure that outside sources do not interfere with this action.", Otto stated.

Eric frowned, "Such as?"

"The dark skinned girl who is always with the primary target, the boy has a crippled friend as well."

"Why do you suggest her first?"

"Remember what your little girlfriend said…..besides the blond boy this Monique is able to make the primary target change the way she thinks. Therefore she is a danger to the mission.", Otto told him, "As for the cripple….according to your little playmate the boy spends time with him as well."

Eric thought for a moment, "Yes you are correct, we must find a way to compromise her as well as him. We should try to find out more. I suppose I will have to get another girl to give me insight into this one and her weaknesses. From what Miss Rockwaller said this Monique is the girlfriend of a boy named Flagg who is now attending college. We need to get more information about the two of them."

Otto snorted with a laugh, "I knew I could count on you and your _thing_ to help give us another advantage."

"Uncle that is not what they call it….."

"Now you are just being egotistical.", Otto continued to laugh as he raise his large mug of frothy brew to salute his Nephew.

Eric got to his feet and downed the rest of the amber liquid and sighed, "That is the last one tonight, I suppose I should think of which young lady is next in line for my famous affection….."

"Well make sure that you pick out one who will give you further insight into Miss Possible's and young Mister Stoppable's relationship. From what you said before she seems to have decided on this matter."

"I haven't told you of the whole plan yet Uncle. I am sure that once you see the scope of this you will have to agree that I have everything covered to ensure that our master plan succeeds."

"Hans what do you have envisioned?", the old German asked.

The young villain who had planned most of this operation smiled and poured himself another beer and sat down knowing that this was going to take a while, Sigh, "Well maybe one more. Here is what I think that we need to do and this is how I envision that we accomplish the completion of the mission."

X

It took three more steins of beer each, but Eric finally finished and asked, "And that is how we will break them…..Well Uncle what do you think now?"

"It's _too_ damned complicated Hans.", Otto gave his nephew the short form of his critique.

"But that is the greatness of it Uncle, remember we are doing this for several reasons besides the large payout. We are going to keep records and videos of the whole operation. We will be able to advertise for more jobs in the future and we will be able to show that we can run a complicated scam on people in authority without them knowing that they are being played like the simpletons that they are let alone being able to stop us.", Eric paused and took a large swig of his beer, "Then at the end we'll just put one through the boy's head and splatter his brains all over the girl's clothes; we'll be famous."

"Or dead.", Otto countered, "Killing children like that…."

"Spoilsport, think of the boy as a stag and the girl as a doe, hunters always go for the rack….the trophy. Basically this will be a hunt, but with the twists that we add we will be able to contact a very good author and write a book about it and make even more money."

Otto shook his head in wonder, "Considering that we are targeting two minor teens I think that are held in high regard by people except those that need our services is going to come back to haunt us in time. I think like some of the men we should just take out both teens and make our get away before some lawman gets lucky and makes this our last operation. The more we publicize our operation the easier it will be in end up behind bars."

"I disagree Uncle, if we take the chance of being caught it will prove that we will try to do anything to accomplish the promises that we have made, when we couple that with the evidence….with the proof that we are willing to do anything for our clients we will get our prices paid in full. BUT if we do end up with a book deal I agree we will have to change our names so that we can't be found."

Otto refilled his glass one last time, "I know I was a fool to volunteer for this project Hans, something tells me that we won't enjoy our money much after this is all over."

"Why do you say that?"

"The reward money, I have a feeling there will be enough incentive to get someone who knows us to talk."

"Then we have to be careful."

XXX

_Middleton Memorial Hospital:_

A large man followed by the slight woman hurried into the ER. As they approached a younger woman inquired, "May I help you?"

"Yes my name is Jacob Rockwaller this is my wife Clara…..did a young lady by the name of Bonnie Rockwaller come here this evening. We are her parents….w…..we were out of town and hurried back when we got the news."

The young brunette said, "One moment please, I'll check." She picked up the phone on the desk and pushed a single button.

After a few moments the brunette smiled, "Your daughter is upstairs. The doctors thought it would be best if we kept her at least overnight for observation."

Clara asked, "May we go up and see her?"

"Can you wait a minute or two, I can have one of the techs take you up there."

"Thanks.", Jacob said.

A few minutes later another young woman in navy blue scrubs came up and asked, "Are you here to check up on Bonnie Rockwaller?"

Clara responded, "Y….yes is she alright?"

"The doctor upstairs can tell you, please come with me."

Both Rockwallers followed behind the young woman who took them down the hall and to the elevator. "I'm Cindy by the way.", the young woman offered her hand.

"Clara and Jacob.", the matriarch of the Rockwaller clan replied.

Bing.

"We're only going up to the second floor, your daughter is in room 2228. It's only two doors away from the nurse's station."

"Was she hurt or anything, I mean I did talk to her on the phone…"

"Sir I can't comment on that, I can say it didn't look like she had been injured…..just that she didn't know who she was. The boy that brought her in was very worried about her."

Clara half smiled, "Did he give his name uh Cindy?"

"Not that I'm aware of Ma'am. I did see him talking on his PDA thing."

"PDA thing?"

Cindy smiled, "I mean his cell phone."

"Oh.", Misses Rockwaller mused aloud.

Ding! The elevator stopped and the two Rockwallers followed the twenty-something brunette after she turned left.

Cindy lowered her voice, "This is her room, and the girls at the nurse's station should be able to answer any of your questions."

"Can we go in?"

"I don't know why not, you **are** her parents. But I would check in with the nurses first though." Cindy noticed a curious look so she explained, "It's very early in the morning and most of the patients are asleep. Some of the techs are going around right now getting blood samples and the nurses are doing their overnight work. So it's pretty quiet right now."

Once the three arrived at work area where the nurses did most of their paperwork one of them looked up, "Hey Cindy what's up down in the ER?"

"Hey Marsha I brought Miss Rockwaller's parents up, they wanted to see her and make sure that she was alright before they went home.", then Cindy added, "They were out of town."

The older blonde woman smiled, "Come with me and please be quiet."

Both Rockwallers nodded and followed the nurse to the closed door; Marsha informed them, "She was asleep a little while ago so try to be as quiet as possible….and….."

"Yes?", Jacob asked.

"Do not be surprised if she doesn't remember you, it may take some time."

"Thank you.", Clara replied as the nurse opened the door.

The one small night light gave off a soft glow as the three adults walked into the private room. In the hospital bed there was a still form that lay quietly as they approached. "She looks peaceful like that.", Clara observed whispering to her husband.

Marsha whispered, "I'll leave you now, we'll be at the nurses' station if you need anything…..there are a couple of chairs and we have coffee if you need it."

"Thank you very much.", Jacob Rockwaller replied as Clara grabbed a chair and as quietly as she could pulled it over to the bedside.

X

_Hours later:_

"Good morning sleepyhead.", Clara Rockwaller greeted Bonnie as the brunette stirred.

"Huh? Uh good morning."

"Did you sleep well?". Clara asked her daughter.

"Uh yeah, I guess…..I uh hate to be disrespectful, but who are you?"

"I am your Mother, Bonnie. Your Father stepped out to get me some coffee and to stretch his legs for a few minutes."

"I….I am really sorry, but I don't remember anything before Ron brought me into the hospital last night."

"That's quite all right Bon-Bon, I'm sure your memories will come back.", Clara forced her smile wondering if this was just a way for her daughter to get attention, "Who is this Ron?"

"A boy who brought me to the hospital.", the teal eyed brunette replied simply, "He said he would try to drop by later this afternoon…..he had to work."

Clara got up and looked in the closet, "That's your cheerleader bag, haven't you been home from the game yet?"

"M…..mom, I uh don't know. All I know was that this blond haired guy helped me onto my feet and called for a ride. He got me here, he might know."

"What is his name again honey?"

"Ron something, I don't remember his last name…..but he said he would come to visit after he got off work and had some sleep."

"It's alright Bonnie, I'll talk to the people downstairs…..but maybe he will show up later today and he can fill us in then."

"Thanks…..uh Mom, that Ron guy said I'm a cheerleader….am I?"

"Yes dear and you are very good at it too, you have also taken ballet for years and have done well at that too."

"Ballet? Oh yes Ron said that I did."

"Yes dear, if you don't believe me or this_ Ron _take off your shoes and look at your feet."

"So um…..Mom I'm talented?"

"Very talented."

"As talented as someone named Kim?"

"Why do you ask about that name Bonnie?"

"That boy who helped me, Ron, mentioned her."

"Why don't we speak about other things, I'm sure your friends will want to know that you are here so that they can visit."

"Am I friends with a girl named Tara?"

Clara smiled since they were now talking about someone other than Kim, "Yes you are…its good you remember her."

"I don't but Ron mentioned her name….maybe she can come up to see me, R…Ron said he would call her after he got up and will let her know."

"So this Ron has had a significant impact on you lately.", Clara mussed aloud then added, "I think we need to learn more about this young man."

"Yeah I guess. Are you guys going home?"

"I think your Father and I need to get some sleep Bonnie, why don't you lay back and relax. We'll come back up in about four or five hours. By that time maybe the doctors will have something."

Bonnie half smiled, "Could you bring anything up that would help me regain some of my memories M…..Mom?"

"I think we could arrange a sample of items that might help out.", Clara stated as she mentally began compiling things that could help her daughter.

Bonnie's door opened and Jacob Rockwaller entered holding three cups, "Three coffees are the best I could do. It's not cappuccino and it's the bottom of the pot."

Clara chuckled at her husband, "Just like the old days, Bonnie I'm afraid there is no sugar or foam like you are used to."

Bonnie accepted the cup from her Father, "Thanks."

XXX

_Smarty Mart:_

"Mister Fembolt?", one of the Smarty Mart special assets inquired.

"Yes Miss Gertz.", the lower management grunt replied.

"I am not sure about a couple of the policies here at Smarty Mart."

"What may I help you with?"

"Well it says one thing in the Employee's Manual, but in practice it deviates at times."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Well yes, it says that all employees receive a twenty minute lunch after the first six hours."

"Yes you are right that is what it says, Mister Smarty himself only takes nineteen minutes….."

"Yes Sir, but I noticed that several managers take over an hour. Why is that?"

"Miss Gertz I am sure you are mistaken, but if you noticed something like that you are required to notify the 'Board' in writing."

"I do Sir?"

"Yes if you do not then you will have to be disciplined for not bringing this to the proper people's attention."

"I must have been mistaken then."

"I'm sure you were, anything else?", he inquired.

Seeing no one had anything Oscar said, "Everyone dismissed….uh Marcy could you stay for a moment?"

XX

Ron and the rest headed to their lockers to get their phones and the keys to their cars or in Ron's case scooters. "I am so in need of some sleep guys.", the teen blond said, "I might stay out till tonight."

One of the older men replied to Ron, "Son you burn the candle at both ends, you should get more rest."

"Yeah I know. See ya next week."

XXX

"Good morning honey.", Anne said as she sat up, taking in that her daughter was half awake, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah Mom…Well after I calmed down about Ron being so close to Bonnie last night, I mean she's got a BF in that Eric guy but with her…..she always dates around on her guys."

"Something is wrong with her from what I overheard, but your boyfriend did the right thing and got her to the hospital to be checked out. When you see Ronald again you have my permission to snuggle close with him as a reward. Who knows why she acts that way, maybe she had a poor childhood. From what you told me about her sisters…..well it's a wonder she hasn't gone out and done anything really stupid."

"Yea Mom I agree, want me to get the Tweebs up? I feel hungry.", the younger red head asked.

"You go and do that and I'll wake your Father up. We should be able to find some place open that serves breakfast."

X

"Don't yawn Tim", Kim snorted because he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"That Captain Constellation marathon went on until Two AM.", the younger of the twin geniuses informed his sister, "Getting up this early is torture."

Anne looked at the three Possible males, "You are supposed to be smart enough to make good decisions. Your Father didn't stay up till 2 this morning. That should give you some clue about what is more important."

"Yeah Dad got to bed about midnight, but he has to drive today. We can't.", Jim Possible ratted on his old man.

The elder female Possible glared at her husband out of the corner of her eye, "He is supposed to know better."

James half smiled as he took another large sip of his coffee, "Boys one of the first things you have to learn as a scientist is how to manage your sleep, if you get too tired you might make a mistake when you are working on something and cause it to blow up."

"Mom, may I be excused for a couple of minutes I want to talk to my BF before he goes to bed."

"Go ahead Kimmie and give my love to Ronald."

XXX

_Middleton, the Stoppable house:_

Beep-Beep-De-Da-Beep

"Hi KP.", Ron chuckled.

"How did you know?"

"This early in the morning? Only my badical girlfriend would be calling. What are you up to?"

"We're out eating breakfast."

"Sounds nice, I made a bratwurst onion, cheese and egg omelet for Rufus and me this morning."

"I think you might have overbought Ron…."

"Not so Kimilla, had to cover for the rat."

"Hey!"

"Sorry bud.", Ron replied and then continued with his sweetie, "Anyway we have enough for leftovers and I'm thinking of some diablo sauce to go over this….."

X

_Back in Denver:_

Kim returned just as breakfast was being served. "So how is Ronald Kimmie?", James inquired.

"He made himself and Rufus a bratwurst omelet."

"It sounds like he had too many for the cookout yesterday…."

"That's what I said and he told me that he planned it that way."

X

_The Condo:_

Anne hugged her children first and then her hubby, "Now have a good drive back home and be safe. Kimmie since you are the only female in the house make sure that they don't do anything stupid before I return a week from Friday."

"Sure Mom…."

"James go light on Kimmie and Ron….."

Sigh "Yes Dear…."

Anne continued, "And boys…..don't you dare to blow anything up in MY house and no experimenting with my appliances either….."

The boys chorused mournfully, "Yes Mom."

James looked at his watch, "Honey we have to get going if we want to get home before dark, I'll call later tonight."

Anne nodded and she walked them out to James' car and gave each one more hug knowing she was going to miss all the pranks and antics.

The red haired surgeon waved as they got in and backed out of the driveway and they waved back. Anne kept watching her family as the car got smaller and smaller. Once she couldn't see it anymore she walked back up the driveway to the front door and closed it behind her.

No one was around to see that she plopped down in a chair and wept.

XXXXX

Now the question that most of the readers might be asking themselves is how did ole Bon-Bon lose her memories? Basically the same way James Possible lost his in the run up to STD. As I see it the 'Brain Tap Machine' has some cool uses and some not so cool side effects. Anyway now that this part is moving and Anne is away from Middleton for a while, we'll see if James is as good as his word.

So let me remind you all that Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Hanna, the Doctors Possible and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not to myself nor Cajunbear73. Not only do we not own anything (except through stocks), we don't make any money at this little hobby of ours. Our only goal is to give you, the reader, as many sleepless nights as we can.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	72. Chapter 72

Now let's see (I have to keep track of all the stuff I've promised you know), we got the cook out done, we have ole Bon Bon go through a situation that she never envisioned. Yes guys the 'Brain Tap Machine' is the root of a lot of evil and angst in this tale (but not all). But like a gun or a car, someone has to use it to purposely destroy lives. Anyway we have Liz and Dave…hey I mean I was bored and she _never_ gets any action. Of course Big Mike and Justine are a couple too and Felix and Zita and Brick and Monique. Sounds pretty good doesn't it? Huh, Kim and Ron…..yeah of course I mean that's a given.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed and or reviewed 'The Hunter' as well as any of mine or Bearsent103's work. I read each and every one of them. And now I get to reply to them…I won't reveal everything, but you might get a good hint. So here we go: Guest, well you never know….I could be devious. Why do I crack the fourth wall? Cause I can. LOL. Kaeto1, Keep those ideas in mind about Eric, CB needs some good and unused ideas and he wants to do this. Yeah ole Sarge Barkin was a REP (rear echelon puke) in the Corps. I thought you guys would like that. AJW1970, the black ops people are a real unit though they are disavowed. Guest (again), you should feel sorry for Bonnie….you'll see later.

Sammyboy94, James thinks he's changed his ways. So amp down a little the graying rocket scientist has had a hard year and his daughter is trying to get into the knickers of her best friend slash boyfriend….that's make me nervous! Pbow, what will Bonnie do…..OK this comes up in book 2 (it starts). All I can say is thank God for Junior. (big hint here BTW). Angelus-alvus, you know I can't answer this one….sorry, but you will know by the end of book 2.

Greenjolt, I remember when I was getting ready to ETS from the Army….this LT Colonel tried to get me to reenlist, the tactic he used was that I couldn't make it on the outside. I told him I had my park bench picked out. That was in 1974, since then I have worked at two very major corporations and am getting closed to retirement. I sure hope he was wrong. As for the other organization, they are military…..and right now they are just in the try out stage with Kim. Oh Anne is crying because she is going to miss her family. Oh if Ron ever gets caught it could be very painful, but remember he isn't doing it for him, he's doing it for Kim.

Old Soldier, Yup and yup. The Brain Tap Machine is not a very nice device, now with Doctor D's further tinkering of it they can 'adjust' just how deep it goes in erasing memories. Don't worry about Eric, he will find another comfort girl who will either back Bonnie up or give him another view. And yes Eric/Hans has an Alberta sized ego. (I'd say Texas, but you're Canadian)

Whtem, Woof woof, Now think about what went on in Homecoming Upset, do we have a real reason for canon….yay me! Still not sure what I want to do with Shelly, Jack and General Cree.

Like I said I read all the reviews and I try to reply to everything.

Anyway now where would I be without my beta and sometimes co-writer Cajunbear73? Not doing near as well I can tell you. Ole ST-103 **needs** his beta more than John Taylor needs a fiddle bow. Now you all ought to be looking up his name!

Anyway let's get this chapter on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 72

_The Cow and Chow (a place where you can get all your calories for a month in one sitting), Middleton_ _Colorado:_

James Possible looked over at the two teens who were obviously holding hands under the table. "Well kids, it seems like you both lived through the separation.", James smiled while the twin boys were not being obnoxious at the moment.

Ron tore his gaze from the beautiful red head sitting next to him while keeping body contact, "Uh yes Sir, it wasn't very easy either, I uh had the shakes for about four hours."

"I heard that Kimmie is nominated for Homecoming Queen and Ronald you are nominated for King, is that true?"

"Y….yes Sir, I don't know how I got in the competition though.", Ron stumbled in his answer, "I mean Kim is more than ready for it, she has respect from all four classes and everyone from the chess guys and band dudes to the grunts in the football team."

"I see…..I am very proud of her being in a Homecoming Court, it's something that very few girls ever get to experience. But how did Kimmie get on the ballot?"

"I nominated her and there were about two hundred seconds the last time I counted….", Ron blushed, "just between us I think she has it in the bag."

Kim's blush put Ron's to shame, "Ronnie please don't say that, there are a couple of other girls who would make great queens too."

The blond teen smiled, "Jim and Tim what you see before your eyes is one great example of modesty, if everyone could be more like your sister the world would be a lot better place than it is right now."

James was happy that his daughter got nominated then inquired, "Ronald do you have any idea who nominated you?"

"Uh no Sir, KP said she went into the office to do it…..I mean I wouldn't have nominated me even, but she said that someone else already did."

The rocket scientist raised one eyebrow, "Someone had already nominated Ronald?"

"Yeah Dad, I mean Ronnie deserves it…..I just thought that I'd get the nomination going…in hope you know, but somebody beat me to it.", the red haired teen heroine added as she squeezed her BF's hand, "It looks like I have some competition for his affections, so I'd better redouble my efforts."

"KP I think I belong to you….."

Unfortunately for Ron Kim was on a roll, "And _something_ tells me that Lil Miss Rockwaller is going to be looking at MY BF as her knight in shining armor. My biggest worry is that she might try to steal him away and make him her permanent male concubine."

Ron palmed his face with both hands, "KPPPPPPPPP, that is beyond gorchy…..that would mean I'd be her gigolo or something. You know she never would have looked at me that way if you guys didn't prank her…. When she attacked me with her lips."

"All I did was give her a taste of heaven Ronnie.", as Kim continued to lay it on, "You know she liked it."

"I am so gonna get a complex outta this KP,", the blond teen moaned, "and I don't need more of those."

"Oh you poor baby, Mommy will make it better.", Kim teased as she worked on another approach, and then glanced at her Father to see how he reacted.

While James watched his daughter snuggle up to her boyfriend he swallowed then asked, "I know that you said you were going up to see Miss Rockwaller later Kimmie, is that why you and Ronald rode in your car?"

"Blondie here promised my archrival that he would be back to see her today and I thought it might be a good idea for me to be there as well since I'm the Captain of the Cheerleader Squad…_and_ know sixteen forms of Kung Fu.", the red haired heroine grumpily informed her daddy, none-too-pleased that said boyfriend had promised to go up and see her teal-eyed rival.

"I thought you didn't like her?", James pointed out.

Kim frowned, "I don't, but I don't want her to be alone with my BF….anyway I'll be able to witness that she's in in the hospital for missing-school purposes and since I am the Captain of the Cheer Squad and can ask questions about her welfare. From what Ron said Bonnie still had her cheerleader bag and if that is the case I wonder if she ever got home Friday night from the game."

"If she doesn't remember she might not even know. How did she get home from the game? Did she ride with one of the other girls or carpool?"

"Bonnie's Mom and Dad took her to the game and then she got a ride home with someone because they had some meeting to attend over the weekend.", Kim informed her Dad since she had seen the permission slip and had Ok'd it and had the Faculty Adviser initial it as well before having Bonnie take it to the office.

"Then I suppose that Bonnie knew what she was doing,", James told her, "and she is seventeen as well and as you have been telling me kids of that age are almost adults."

Ron turned to look at his Kim and then to James, "Yeah, but it sort of reminded me of you when we got you back from Doctor D. And….", Ron stopped for a moment to think, "You know that's three people in Middleton who have had some sort of amnesia in the last year who _we_ know of." Ron began to tap his finger on the table, "Three people that KP that I know _personally_. I wonder what the odds are for that."

Kim leaned back from Ron, "Daddy, Ron's right. First there was you and then Justine's Dad and now Bonnie. I wonder if they're connected somehow."

"I don't know honey, but I can say it was a very unsettling experience for me and your Mother."

"And your children and…", Kim stared into Ron's brown eyes and could see a haunted look there, "all four of your children were very troubled when Drakken had you in his clutches."

The twins were very quiet at the moment taking all this in until the older of the two, Jim, said, "It was sort a neat Dad, but it was scary at the same time not knowing if your Dad was going to be able to teach you more about rocketry science."

"And other things too.", Tim Possible added, "We were all scared when you got home."

"Uh I didn't tell you before but I got hold of Tara and told her what happened to Bonnie too, she said that she would try to see her this evening.", Ron informed his girlfriend.

"Are you still going up tonight Ron?"

"Yeah KP, I sorta promised. If I broke it then I wouldn't be any better of a person than she is or was."

"That settles it then, _we_ are going after dinner maybe they'll have some answers by the time we get there."

Ron squeezed Kim's hand, "I sure hope so KP."

XXX

_Global Justice:_

The two undercover operatives sat at the conference table sipping their coffees with Agent Du and Doctor Director as the image of Kim Possible's tech guru appeared on the extra-large flat screen on the wall. "Good evening Doctor Director.", Wade Load said.

"Good evening Doctor Load, thank you for getting back to us. You of course know Agent Du and with us tonight are Agent Jack and Agent Shelly."

Wade smiled, "Good evening Agents Jack and Shelly, you should know that I also go by the 'Sarcastic Warlock of the North, my evil stepsister is the Wicked Witch of the West."

The man named 'Jack' chuckled, "You are correct, those aren't our real names young man, but we would like to get down to business. You assign and notify Team Possible missions and training sessions if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes Sir, but I also serve as a buffer for Kim and Ron, especially for Kim as there are men of all sorts want her to do them _favors_…sometimes those favors are not 'G' rated, so I filter those as I try to protect her from the wolves. Also they are teens with normal teen activities, so I also try not to overload them.", Wade explained while not revealing what the other main member of Team Possible was capable of doing if someone hurt his girlfriend, "For example, one guy in the Middle East wanted Kim to be his bodyguard, while not understanding the differences in cultures. I had to educate him."

"Why is that young man?", the female who went by the name Shelly asked.

"Though Kim Possible does the community and the world a heck of a service, including most things from retrieving cats out of trees to stopping a world take over schemes, she is a minor.", the African-American pre-teen informed them, "While I know that I need to mature, I also know that Kim can be very fragile and can easily be taken advantage of because she tries to see the best in people in her normal life and in the work she does trying to help people. I do not want to hurt her, and if someone does he hurts me…and if someone hurts me then I will hurt them back. It's the only way some of the bad guys learn to play nice. That goes double for guys who are predators."

Betty Director decided to get to the point, "Doctor Load I know that we asked to schedule Kim and Ron for training, because of Shelly and Jack's time limitations. Will we be able to get them in soon?"

"Not for a while Ma'am, as you know they lead very active lives during and after school hours like I explained before. Ron is scheduled to take his college entrance exams since he missed them during the summer while he was in Japan for that continuing cultural exchange. Also they have had some missions, although they are not as busy in that arena now as they were last year at this time. And…..", Wade paused for effect, "that trial is coming up this week. Kim feels she needs to confront the men who tried to rape her during the summer. Ron is going along to support her. So as I have stated they are busy at the moment trying to balance all that and their normal school workloads."

Jack half smiled, "I see Doctor. When do you think that they will be able to come in for testing and training then?"

"Not until next month Sir, but remember when you add into the mix that Mrs. Doctor Possible is away in Denver for training it makes it more difficult on the Possible family, so you have to be flexible in dealing with that."

"I understand, would you discuss their availability with your team members and let Doctor Director know when they can come in, Shelly and I would like to be here at the time."

"Yes Sir, I will talk to my team and hopefully we can make a determination then, but remember their schedules get cluttered up very quickly and unless it's a high priority mission I have to put the routine things on the backburner."

"Shelly and I totally understand thank you for your help and good night."

"Yes Sir, thank you, Sir. Now Madame Director do you have anything else for me tonight?"

"Yes Wade, next Sunday afternoon could you get Kim and Ron set up for a training session? We might have something coming up and we need to make sure their skills are where they should be if they decide to take the mission."

"Yes Ma'am, but a test site just opened up for Ron to take his SATs and I was going to notify Kim and Ron after their dinner tonight. Then after that they have to go up to see Miss Rockwaller at the hospital…..Ron promised her that they would visit their classmate to see how she is doing.", Wade explained.

"It is understandable to be concerned for fellow students. And we know that Kimberly wants to face the young men who assaulted her over the summer so I agree this week is a wash. Maybe next Sunday after they get back and Ronald gets off work we can plan a session."

Wade chuckled for a moment, "It seems like Ron does get a lot of weirdo shifts to work, but he's young enough to deal with it. I will pencil you in for next Sunday after he gets out of Smarty Mart, Doctor Director. It will be interesting to see how he is going to do after basically being up all night compared to Kim who should have her normal eight hours." _'It might even surprise you Betty.',_ the African-American boy thought to himself. "So what kind of gear do they need?"

"Doctor Load I think their normal mission equipment will be sufficient for this training session. We will have them infiltrate a lair with the standard hazards. Something maybe like a tropical island."

"Well where are you planning on having the training session Ma'am?"

"We want to surprise Team Possible, Doctor Load. One of the things we are testing is how they react to changing situations so we can't divulge the location where we want this training session to be. We can say that there will not be many opposing forces so plan on a stealthy operation rather than having to fight your way in and out."

"Yes Ma'am, but we have been the victims of faulty intelligence before so I have to take that into consideration."

"Yes you do, but we will not do this on purpose."

"Yes Ma'am I have to clear this with Kim and Ron to make sure that their plates are clean. Will you give mission parameters like if they would be going out on a real mission?"

"We can arrange that to happen to give them better 'live' feel if you think that would be better…."

"Yes Ma'am Kim and Ron haven't been all that active this fall and I think the realism would help make them sharper."

"GJ will try to accommodate Team Possible in this manner, thank you for the input and the opportunity to help make them better Doctor Load."

"Think nothing of it, I will give them the heads up tonight about the training session. If there is nothing else….."

Betty smiled, "No there isn't, but remind Kimberly that they are still on call."

"Yes Ma'am."

XX

Shelly frowned after listening to the rest of the conversation, "That's all it takes?"

"Normally yes, but we played them a little hard early last summer to see what kind of reaction we would get and Ronald Stoppable about told us to shove it.", Betty laughed.

Jack smiled, "So the boy _has_ balls huh?"

"Only when provoked; to me it's a good sign. There is a line and if you cross it he will tell you in words I am sure anyone in this room would understand.", Betty replied not wanting to reveal everything that she thought the young man was capable of.

"Good we don't really care for yes men. We have to return to headquarters, will you notify our unit what the word is on this…..we'd like to monitor this little test."

Betty rose and offered her hand, "We have your secure email addresses, have a safe journey. Agent Du will escort you to your parking deck. Please come back again."

Jack smiled, "Yes Ma'am I think you will be see us occasionally."

XXX

_Middleton Memorial:_

Sigh "Are you ready for this KP?", Ron asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, from what you said there is something wrong with Bonnie…..we might have to replace her with a sub if she doesn't return to school by the middle of the week."

"Yeah and we are going to be gone for that trial at the same time…..lousy timing if you ask me.", the former mascot replied as Kim pulled into a parking place.

"Oh that's right, I forgot. I'll talk to Tara in the morning she has enough leadership skills to take over for a couple of days to keep the girls practicing."

"Always told ya KP that there are a lot of kids in this school who have talent."

As they got out of the car Ron reached into the back of the Sloth and grabbed the flowers they had picked up to maybe cheer Bonnie up. Sigh, "Who would have guessed that we'd ever be coming up to see Bon-Bon….Ronnie you know you are a real good guy after the way she has treated you….."

"KP it's wrong to do what she has done to us over the years, but she sounded so lost when I found her…..she was all alone, certain people should never be alone….."

"Ron no one should ever be alone."

"Most people KP, you and Bonnie really do need to have people around. Bonnie feeds off other people and their energy….. you…..", Ron stopped as the red head reached for his hand, "you give energy to other people. Actually I think you two might _need_ each other."

Kim snorted as she wrapped her arm around her boyfriend, "Surrrrre Ron, I need Bonnie like I need another Shego."

"Hear me out KP, you are like the positive force and she is like the negative force sorta like the Ying and the Yang. You guys balance each other out…like in a magnet."

"Ronnnnnn don't make me hurt you, I do not _need_ Bonnie Rockwaller in my life. I do admit the cheer squad needs her to play her part during games and competitions, but I can do very well without her in my life.", Kim lowered her voice so that it wouldn't carry in the hospital hallway.

Ron stopped for a moment, "KP she looked so vulnerable last night, someone could have come along and hurt her. I couldn't let that happen, no matter what she has done to me…", sigh, "The only thing that really cranks my head bolts are what she does to you…"

"Ron?"

"Honey hear me out, whatever happens to me doesn't make any difference. The worst thing that could happen to me is if you get hurt. You're a special person…."

"RONNNN, I'm just an _average_ girl. The only thing that makes me different is that I try to help people as part of a team and you are a _big_ part of that team, so if I'm special then so are **you**. People think I'm heroic, but you are **my** hero. Anyway I get scared thinking of all the things we face sometimes….and you don't have a super suit to protect those cute ears, or the dimples on your butt."

They stopped in the hallway now and the blond boyfriend of Kim Possible turned to her, "You inspire the whole world KP, but even more than that you inspire me…the goofball, the loner, the guy who was socially inept. You've been able to get your goofy sidekick to study and begin to work harder. That is yeoman's work and I don't think that anyone else could have done it and turned me into a contributing member of society the way that you have. You are the reason that I was able to bring Bonnie Rockwaller here."

"Ron,", Kim paused to wrap her arms around his neck, "don't ever change. You inspire me to try to inspire others and….. (she kissed him on the lips not caring who was watching), and that helps me be the best person that I can be."

"You two ought to find a hotel room,", a young man's voice called to them from behind, "if you're going to try and suck each other's face off in the hallway."

"Josh leave them alone.", Tara's voice chided Josh Mankey, then to Kim and Ron with a giggle, "Luckily we just met you, I think you guys were just getting in the groove. It could have been embarrassing."

The red haired girl and the blond haired boy separated as Kim glanced at them, "Thhhannkks ! T been you been up to see Bonnie yet?"

"I was up earlier during a break this afternoon, she said something about a Ron coming back up to see her. Since I got the message from your BF Kim, I figured out it was hero boy here who brought her in last night.", the platinum blonde informed Kim.

"Yeah he did. What room is she in?"

"2148, a private one. Bonnie was in a semi private until her parents upgraded her this afternoon."

"Are they in with her now?", Ron asked.

"I think they went to get something to eat and get a nap in. They had to drive down from Boulder last night and spent what was left of the night at her bedside."

Ron half smiled, "I was gone by then….uh I had to work over night at SM and didn't get off until six this morning."

"What time did you get to bed Ron?", Tara inquired, "Because you called me at nine."

"Uh right after I talked to you, pretty girl."

"You had better, you sound like you're fifty instead of being a teenager.", Tara observed and winked to Kim, "If you don't behave I'll have the school nurse give you a B-12 shot in the butt."

"Mannnn why does everyone want to mess with my essential Ronness? With my luck it will swell up the size of a water buffalo…..then Barkin will jump on it 'cause I can't get it through the line….."

"Poor baby.", Kim was going to say more but decided to change tact, "We'd better go in and see Josh's ex before we draw a crowd." The artist standing behind them stumbled backwards upon hearing Kim's comment about his and the teal-eyed cheerleader's past.

"Uh good idea KP.", Ron grabbed his GF by the hand and pulled her along as he looked at the numbers on the doors.

Less than a minute later they were standing in front of a closed door, Ron made to open it when Tara said, "Let me, we met today and it would be embarrassing if we went in and she wasn't ready to have visitors."

"Huh?", Ron stepped back and then continued, "Oh. Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

With a smile the platinum blonde knocked on the door and opened it a crack. "Hi Bonnie, feel like having company? I got Kim, Ron and Josh with me."

Bonnie Rockwaller's voice replied from inside the room, "Sure…..uh Tara, come on in. I was getting bored with the TV."

"Hey Bonnie how are you feeling?", Ron asked as he entered with Kim holding onto his hand.

"Pretty good, I'm not dizzy now….uh Ron, right?"

"Yeah Ron and this red head is Kim, Kim Possible.", Ron replied and introduced Kim since Bonnie and Kim had known each other for years.

(Now Wade was monitoring the conversations and decided not to interrupt until Kim and Ron were alone since nothing he had to inform them of was an emergency. But the African-American genius kept the tapes rolling anyway.)

"Uh hi uh K…Kim, I guess I'm Bonnie.", the teal-eyed brunette replied.

"You _are_ Bonnie, I know that much. Ron has filled me in a little about last night. The last time we saw you was right after the football game ended and you were supposed to get a ride home with Eric. Did you make it home all right?", Kim inquired.

"Eric? Who's Eric?", Bonnie asked in turn.

Tara butt in, "Bonnie he is the boy you went to the Spirit Dance with and from what you said at school he was giving you a ride home…."

Tears appeared in those eyes right then, "I don't remember getting home and I don't remember Eric either."

"Don't worry Bonnie, my Mom is a neurosurgeon and I know that she has helped people who have had amnesia in the past and I don't ever remember her ever saying that the patients didn't get their memories back. So I would say that there is a real good chance for a full recovery though it might take a few weeks."

"Yeah I hope so. Anyway who is this Eric?"

Ron replied for the visiting teens, "I've heard he is from England or someplace and is a new student at Middleton."

"He is at least that's what he told Bonnie.", Tara added.

"He did?"

"Yeah that's what you said when you told me about him giving you a ride from the game cause your 'rents were going to Boulder for some meeting.", Tara informed her friend.

"But what does Eric look like…..I mean I should remember him if I'm dating him….right?"

Tara frowned, "I don't know what your status is with this guy, but I have his picture on my phone, you can see what he looks like for yourself." The bubbly blonde opened her phone up and pulled up the picture and showed it to her girlfriend.

"That's him?", Bonnie asked as she studied the image of her and the handsome dark haired young man with black hair and a strong jaw.

Kim glanced at the image on the phone and nodded, "Yep that's him….he's_ too_ perfect."

"OK, OK I believe that my name is Bonnie R…..R…..Rockwaller and I guess I'm a cheerleader and I'm dating some guy named Eric. The people who were in earlier said they were my parents too. So I have to accept all this as the truth unless it's a conspiracy or something."

There was a knock on the door and a woman poked her head in. "Bon-Bon?", the woman asked.

"Hi, uh, Mom.", Bonnie responded.

Ron smiled and confirmed, "She **is **your Mother, Bonnie."

"Yeah I guessed, but _that_ voice gets on my nerves.", Bonnie whispered as she reached out and grabbed the towheaded teen's right hand.

Ron's eyes popped all the way open as Bonnie's other hand reinforced the first now having him encased in a hold which he wouldn't be able to get out of without revealing some of the techniques he had learned since the end of school the preceding summer.

At this point Kim, who saw the whole thing, was in shock seeing her nemesis holding onto her best friend forever slash boyfriend and possible lover as if the brunette was holding on to a life preserver after being floating and adrift in the ocean for a period of time. Tara's hand covered her mouth and Josh stepped back away from the scene, as he had very good survival instincts and knew just how protective the red head was with her blond boyfriend.

"Bonnie, your Mom and Dad are here to see you too, wouldn't you love to give them each a kiss and a hug.", the red head reasoned with her bedridden nemesis who was beginning to maul her boyfriend at the moment.

Bonnie half smiled, blushed and looked up to see her parents again with an ever growing smile.

Ron was able to now extract himself from the clutches of the brunette as he whispered while he faded from her view, "Hey Mister and Misses Rockwaller, Bonnie was just talking about you." Kim, Josh and the bubbly platinum blonde turned since none of them noticed the towheaded blond do something unnatural.

XX

Ron felt the wall rush over him giving him a nauseating feeling as he backed away into a corner, not understanding for the moment that he had just taken a big jump in his training. He glanced around to see everyone in the room being portrayed in greys and black and white. And of course none of them were moving.

XX

Jacob Rockwaller scanned the teens in front of Bonnie's hospital bed, "Tara, Josh and ehm Miss Possible, thank you for coming to visit my Bon-Bon." Kim was puzzled at a certain name being left out as she glanced over her shoulder until she noticed her guy standing in a corner of the room.

Kim didn't understand why Ron wasn't introduced and how he went from basically holding hands with her teal-eyed nemesis to being over eight feet away without anyone noticing or saying anything.

XX

The blond returned to view as he untwined his fingers musing_, 'Mannnn I gotta diffuse this or a KP-bomb is gonna go off and scare the living crap outta everyone here.' _Suddenly he realized that he was able to stop time like Antubi did earlier in the year_, 'I sure wish Sensei could have seen this one.'_

XX

Clara and Jacob Rockwaller moved to the bed side of their daughter. "How are you feeling tonight Bon-Bon.", Clara inquired not catching the tick in the corner of her daughter's mouth.

"Uh better Mom, I uh don't think you've met Ron…Ron uh Stop…Stoppable."

Jacob Rockwaller instantly turned to look at the towheaded teen, "Son do you play running back for the Mad Dogs?"

"Ah, if you call it that Sir…..I'm not that good."

"Son I've watched all the games so far and…", he stopped not wanting to make him overconfident, "you seem to do a passible job at that position."

"Uh thanks Sir, but I have a good quarterback and fullback to help me out and don't forget the line. They have the hard job out there. If it wasn't for them I would have been ground up into goo a long time ago."

"Are you the 'Ron' that found my daughter?"

"Yes Sir, I was out on a walk and I saw someone who was having trouble and looked like they needed help.", Ron replied as he stepped forward and took Kim's right hand holding it tightly, "KP taught me to help people and that's what I try to do."

Jacob offered his hand, "Thank you for being there."

"No big Sir, but one thing I've been wondering is _did_ Bonnie get home Friday night? I mean when I found her she still had her cheerleader bag with her."

"We filled out a permission slip for her to ride home with Eric Thornbottom, we never asked her when she got home and seeing the state that she is in I'm not sure she would remember.", he informed Ron.

Tara listened to this and turned to Bonnie, "Hey girlfriend, did Eric get you home Friday night?"

"Eric? I don't remember."

"Do you know who Eric is?", Kim asked wondering if Bonnie even remembered him.

"N…..no."

Tara whipped out her phone. She had taken a picture of Bonnie and Eric together at the Spirit Dance and scanned through some pictures and showed Bonnie, "This is Eric."

Bonnie looked at the image intently. "I've seen this face before, but I'm not sure where."

Kim leaned over and glanced at it too, "Yeah that's Eric, I guess he did say his last name was Thornbottom a couple weeks ago."

Tara turned to Kim, "Where did you see him?"

"Ron and I were at the Bueno Nacho after school for a snack and he came in and hit on me while Ron and I were there.", Kim explained.

"He hit on you?", Bonnie inquired.

"Yeah he asked me for a date, Ron was there with me too. So not a smooth move. Even if I didn't have a boyfriend I probably would have shot him down on principle."

Bonnie snorted, "Yeah Ron is sweet." Then she thought for a moment, "Yeah I remember a little….I uh think (as images came to her mind as if called), Eric and I got something to eat after the game on the way home then he dropped me off at my front door like a gentleman."

Tara smiled, "See visual images help sometimes."

"Yeah.", Bonnie continued not knowing she was now repeating a_ suggestion_ made to her the day before, "We decided not to go out any more…we both felt we weren't compatible."

Tara then frowned, "I thought you were going to Homecoming with him."

"I guess not, I'll have to find another date.", Bonnie replied as she looked to Ron who had noticed the attention he was getting from the teal-eyed cheerleader and was having one of those fight or flight moments in the pit of his stomach.

Kim watched all this and stepped to her boyfriend protectively. Jacob and Clara also watched this little drama play out. Clara had a confused look on her face and Jacob had a knowing smirk on his.

"Son that was an interesting game you had, Coach Barkin said he had a little surprise…..I suppose that was you effecting the way South Donaldson played their offense….I don't think I've ever seen them at a loss before as a team."

"Uh yes Sir, that was Mister Barkin's idea for some reason, though in my opinion there are other players who are better suited to play defense."

"Nonetheless you did an admirable job out there. I hope you play as well for the rest of the season, some of the boosters are counting on men like you to pull us through when the games get tougher."

"Uh thanks Sir, we have to go in a little while 'cause I have to study for my entrance exams and they are coming up. So since Bonnie is the guest of honor here I suggest that we keep her company for a while."

XX

Ron and Kim stayed another thirty minutes and then informed everyone that they had to get home since it was a school night and Ron still hadn't spent any time going over material for his entrance exams which were coming up.

The red head gave Bonnie a hug as Ron held back, only when Bonnie motioned for the blond running back to come in for a hug did he respond. With a silent sigh the towheaded teen complied not understanding what was going on with her.

"We'll see ya at school Tara and Josh.", Ron said after he was released by the teal-eyed brunette.

Kim told them, "We really have to go."

"Sure, I'll make sure that Bonnie gets her homework from school too. Since she's not hurt she might be back to class this week.", Tara responded.

"Oh I forgot Tara, I have to be out of town for that trial and with Bonnie laid up can you take over the squad until one of us gets back?…I should be back Thursday afternoon 'cause we're taking the Sloth.", Kim informed her platinum haired friend.

"Sure Kim, I'll go over stuff with you tomorrow before practice on what you want to cover."

"Spankin Tara."

"Thanks for coming up to see me guys.", Bonnie smiled as the two teens opened the door to leave.

"Our pleasure Bonnie, oh and hurry up and get well.", Kim replied.

XXX

_Global Justice:_

"Will would you please narrow down possible sites for that exercise with Team Possible?", Doctor Director told her Number One agent sitting across from her at the conference table.

"Yes Ma'am, but just what is the scope of the exercise?"

"I want them to infiltrate an area without being detected and set up surveillance and exit from the site within eight hours."

"Just how busy do you want it Ma'am?"

"Hummm, do you think that you can set up two places to be watched at the same time after Miss Possible and Mister Stoppable spend time performing the surveillance on the same mission target together?"

"Yes Ma'am although it might affect the type of terrain that I was planning on using for this exercise.", Du responded, "I suggest that we drop them off into an area and that they work together this time. Instead of an eight hour a sixteen or twenty-four hour mission would be a better test."

"I suppose you are correct, set it up with different options then."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good you are relieved, but have this on my desk by the start of your next shift."

XXX

_Upperton, Colorado:_

The white haired ninja master sat in meditation with several others of Yamanouchi's cadre. A calm smile on his face,_ (So in a crisis moment the Chosen One taps into one of the hardest techniques that we teach.), _he said serenely. Then he asked as he came out of his meditative state, _(How was he able to accomplish this at this particular time?)_

Master Umestsu thought for a moment, _(We have seen his abilities show themselves at unlikely moments Sensei. Stoppable-san has made an effort. I think the unsettling effect of the technique blocked him from using it until he had no other option.)_

_(Maybe your assumption is correct my old friend. When Stoppable-san returns for more training we must make sure and ask what his thoughts were at the moment that he tried it.)_

_(When is he scheduled again?), _the Weapons Master inquired.

_(Monday. On Tuesday he flies out for the trial with his Chosen to confront her attackers. We expect him home Thursday night, then he has a game on Friday.),_ Sensei explained.

_(Do you wish a security detail for this mission Master.),_ Antubi asked.

Sigh_, (I am confident the Chosen One is more than capable to be able to take this on his own, so I think we can stand down.)_

XXX

_Middleton Memorial (_in the parking lot_):_

Kim and Ron had both been pretty quiet after leaving Bonnie Rockwaller's room. "I never thought I would see her like that Ron.", Kim began as they reached her car.

"Yeah, it's pretty humbling. She's actually nice and maybe a little scared too."

The red head smiled as she unlocked the doors, "And what was with her grabbing on to your hands?"

"I don't know, maybe mine was the first friendly face she saw when this all began last night…."

"Yeah she sure is friendly now…..", Kim thought out loud as they got in the Sloth for the short trip to her house where they were going to study.

"It's unsettling to me KP, I'm not sure how to take this."

"Me neither, but maybe it's going to be all better now."

"You know KP that it's sorta sick and wrong to have a nice Bon-Bon around…"

"Yeah but we've seen a bunch of weird stuff before."

The blond sidekick thought for a moment, "I hope that's the case, I really don't like seeing you two at each other's throats."

"Me neither Ron, if Bonnie is willing to be nice then I am going to be nice to her."

"Then maybe this was the best thing that could ever have happened to her….."

"Yeah, but we have to get home. Your tests are coming up and if we are going to have any chance of going to college together you have to perform well…..and remember the results may have some effect on any scholarships and grants to help with costs so you won't have to take out as many loans."

"No pressure KP.", a now wide-eyed Ron Stoppable gulped out loud as he paled a little.

Kim sighed as she reached for his hand, "Remember you are my potential boy Ronnie, you have come so far in only seven months…..five of which we've been dating. You have so much untapped greatness inside of you that it takes my breath away every time I think about it."

"KP.", Ron began as he wanted to tell her everything…..about everything he had worked on, what the linking of their chi's meant and the whole thing with their past and how their immortal souls were intertwined and fated to find each other continually through the ages.

"Yeah Ron."

"Uh….I love you.", Ron confided in his girl knowing that he really couldn't tell her anything until Sensei gave the OK to do so.

"I know you do and I love you too."

Not thinking ahead and only a spur of the moment impulse, Ron brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. At the moment Kim was waiting at the stop sign at the exit of the parking lot. She smiled and leaned over for a quick kiss, "I really am lucky to have you Ronnie."

X

Fifteen minutes later Kim pulled the Sloth into the driveway and they quickly exited her car and made their way to the front door. "Daddy I'm home, Ronnie and I have to study for a while."

James appeared from the family room reminding them of the rules, "Very good Honey, leave the hatch open if you two are going to study in your room."

"Hey Mister P….", Ron raised one hand about shoulder height.

"Ronald….", James nodded.

"Sure Dad.", Kim's reply came out after Ron and her Dad spoke their piece. The red head quickly pulled her boyfriend along just to make sure there weren't any misunderstandings.

After she got Ron up to her room she had him sit at her desk and got out the notebook and a pencil.

X

"Alright Ron, you know this.", Kim told him, "Here is the practice sentence, you need to dissect it correctly."

"OK, KP let me see it.", Ron nervously replied as he had been having trouble with his sentence structure in this section of the study guide.

"Alright, now you have three minutes."

Getting the noun and verb down and in the correct position was easy enough as the towheaded blond began to work the funny looking schematic that was beginning to take shape. "Come on Ron, you're close where to the adjectives go?", Kim prodded.

Kim continued to watch knowing she may not lose the bet the whole way, but her boyfriend was going to get some serious snuggling if he got most of it right.

As the third minute ended she said, "Ding." To signal him to put down his pencil.

"Damn."

"You got most of it Ron…..", the red head put her arm around her guy.

"Damn."

"Ronnnnnn. That's one of the hardest ones that Misses Mathes could come up with. You did real good, all you missed was the appositive."

Kim could see Ron slouch down so she suggested, "OK you've had enough for the night, let's go downstairs and watch TV with Dad in the family room."

Sigh, "Yeah I guess.", Ron replied as he stood up.

"Listen Ron, I'm gonna change. I'll be down in a few minutes, get me a soda out of the fridge would you?"

"Decaf KP?"

"Yeah this late at night neither of us need a caffeine hit."

Ron went downstairs and entered the family room where James Possible was sitting. He looked away from the TV and said, "Hello Ronald, how did it go?"

"I hate dissecting sentences, mind if KP and I watch TV with you for a while to unwind."

"Make yourself at home."

"Thank you Sir, KP asked me to get her a decaffeinated soda, do you want anything?"

"If you don't mind, one like you're getting Kimmie-cu…Kimmie."

"Yes Sir, I think I'll get a water for myself if you don't mind."

"Go ahead Son."

A couple minutes later Ron returned and handed the cola to the rocket scientist and set Kim's on a coaster on the table next to the sofa and his water on the other side. As he was settling in Kim appeared and sat on the sofa next to him. She was dressed now in comfortable lightweight sweat bottoms and an over large T shirt and slippers.

"Mmmmmmm so what are we watching?", Kim inquired.

"I'm not sure KP, your Dad already had something on and it wouldn't be nice to grab the channel changer from him.", Ron replied.

"No Agony County tonight?"

"Not tonight Kimmie, but I do have it being recorded. You may watch it tomorrow night with your boyfriend. I would like to see this program on Pluto tonight."

Ron leaned in to his girlfriend and whispered into her ear, "We can snuggle instead."

"I like the way you think boyfriend.", Kim replied with her voice lowered, then told her father, "Uh sure Dad, but we do have to get to bed early tomorrow since we are flying the Sloth on Tuesday to the trial. We have to be in the air by Five AM at the latest."

"Don't worry Kimmie we can work it out. Ronald has been nice enough to make sure that we have dinners through next weekend sitting in the freezer too.", James thought for a moment, "Ronald you have another away game again Friday?"

"Yes Sir, we play East Side at their place. I remember the place a couple years ago…it was like being in a pit or something."

"That's what I remember as well Ronald, something tells me that you will have another exceptional game."

"I don't know about that, as long as we win…..that's the important thing."

While this was going on Kim looked at how Ron was sitting, after a few moments she pushed on him and he ended up on his side. The young red head then crawled her way up to his shoulder and burrowed between him and the back of the couch.

With a soft sigh she murmured, "Less talk, more snuggle Ronnie."

"Uh ah, Sir as you can see I have duties to perform….."

James chuckled then warned, "Yes you do Ronald, but I am watching."

The two teens half watched the science presentation concerning the tiny planet (which was going to be demoted some time later). "You know Sir, if I was a betting man I'd lay odds that within forty years we are going to send a probe to Pluto…..maybe a manned one.", the towheaded teen thought aloud although very softly since Kim's eyes were closed and her breathing relaxed suggesting that she was asleep, "Then what would be the next thing to explore?"

James noted that Ron was almost whispering so he lowered his voice. "At the moment one of the ventures we are looking at is the mining of asteroids, we will probably be doing some of that even before we send a manned crew to the Kuiper Belt."

"Really?"

"Yes Ronald, we will probably have facilities to process the ore to support our colonies."

"I didn't know we were that far along….."

"Actually we are not, we are searching for the right engine and fuel mix. At the moment we are still going to be using chemical engines in our rockets for the foreseeable future."

"So no going to other star systems in the next few weeks or months?"

"More like decades I'm afraid unless there is a jump in our understanding of how things work.", James explained very happy that his daughter's boyfriend was so interested in something that consumed so much of _his_ time and brain activity.

"Well Sir you never know, we might get visited by aliens or something who want to share their knowledge with us…..it would be very cool."

The former Mad Dog Mascot was interrupted when a petite hand began feeling his body. With a soft sigh Ron reached over and took his girlfriend's hand in his and then lower his head to kiss the top of her head.

With a smile James said still being soft with his voice, "You really love her don't you?"

Ron's eyes turned very soft, "With all my heart Sir, but now I have to be realistic…."

James' brow furrowed at this.

Ron continued, "My Sister, Hanna, has a real claim on my heart too…. Sir I love two beautiful and wonderful women…..no, no that's wrong…I am in love with two beautiful and wonderful women. Luckily for me Kim loves the little intruder as the Sister she never had."

"I am sure…..", James glanced at his baby who was still snuggled with the blond teen seeing Kim this way for some reason made him feel very content at the moment, "You will….errr we will be a large and happy family."

"Yes Sir that is my hope as well, uh you know it's getting a little late and I suppose I should be going….."

James observed wistfully, "Kimmie looks very happy and content right now Ronald, do you really want to wake her?"

"Wake….ah no Sir, I'll carry her up to her bedroom if that's all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir after carrying linebackers around and up and down the bleachers KP doesn't weigh much at all, but could you lead the way and open the hatch? I don't want to jostle her."

"Of course Ronald.", James got up from his favorite chair.

X

After both James and Ron had kissed the teen heroine good night they went back down stairs leaving a low wattage bulb on in her room in case she woke up. "Son I am impressed that you are so gentle around Kimmie."

"Yes Sir, you know I said I loved her and its true. I hope we have the drive to go all the way to the aisle and with a lot of luck maybe we can accomplish that. I know it will take a while to do all of that and I hope that I have the patience to make it work. Please try to have patience with me, I'm trying to be better, to do better so that I can be a better guy for her…for them."

"Them?"

"Yes Sir, I include Sis into that too."

James walked Ron to the door, "Ronald, you are doing just fine. If and when Kimmie picks you I will support the union fully….I know Annie will do the same thing."

"Thanks Sir, it means more than you know. Remember the waffles are in the freezer, nuke them for one minute each.", Ron reminded the elder Possible.

"Thank you for helping us out Ronald, you've made Anne's concerns for our welfare disappear."

"Don't mention it and give my best to her when you talk next. I'll see KP at school in the morning."

"Good night Ronald."

The blond teen whistled to himself as he walked the short distance to his home. Of course it was he and Rufus playing bachelor again, but that wasn't anything new considering Ron's parents.

The new running back for the Middleton Mad Dogs was just getting out his keys under the porch light.

'**CRACK!'**

'_There! That's one of them, I put one through his heart….and Hans thought that it would be harder than it actually was.',_ Neil Barter thought to himself as he kept scanning the front of the Stoppable home to make sure that his primary target for the evening didn't get back up. _'I guess it would be really good if I got both of them tonight. Then we could get back to Europe and home.'_

Neil was a patient man, you had to exhibit that quality to be a good sniper and the Englishman was a very good sniper. After waiting nearly twenty minutes and noting no alarm had been raised, he began to adjust his scope for the shape he could barely make out in the house a little further away than the one at which he just killed a teen hero.

The form sharply focused in his scope, he now ejected one spent round out of the chamber. He took a breath and let it half out and began to squeeze the trigger.

'Tick, Tick.'

Immediately taking his finger from the trigger well, Neil glanced around. Not hearing anything more he retook his position and adjusted his sight picture once again.

'Tick, Tick.'

XXXXXX

Hey I left us in a cliffie so you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what the tick, tick is. Is the ole buffoon gone off to meet his maker? Ya never know with me.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the other canon characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark, Bob and the Disney Corporation and not myself. That said CB and I do this as a hobby. So we don't make any cash from it.

So John Taylor and Ed Miller were the head liners at the St. Louis Scottish Games last weekend and they were good.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	73. Chapter 73

Last time we had a little cliffie and I bet a few of you are wondering **who** bought the farm. Guess what? You'll find out in this chapter! So Kim and Ron have gone to see Bonnie and have made it out alive...although the blond running back from Middleton High may not have survived the evening (which would sure put a crimp on this story considering Ron was the focal point up to this stage).

Does it feel good teasing everyone? Yeah a little. Now I really want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed and or reviewed 'The Hunter' so far. And I still plan on writing this in three books. Book 1 is going to be the longest because it has almost all the background in it. So books 2 and 3 will be shorter. Speaking of reviews everyone should know by now that I try to mention all reviewers and at least give them a moment of fame and maybe answer some questions. So here we go; Fanatic97, yeah intense. Maybe the more intense in this chapter. CB73, yeah ole Bon Bon is sorta gonna have her feelings all messed up. Hopefully she'll get it back together (or as well as she can) by Homecoming. And for the shooter, I think he just wants to make a quick buck. Unberscribbler, hey thanks. I want people to maybe go back to this once in a while to see more twists like I do with Tolkien's work.

Jimmy1201, yeah James has learned that Ron could be if not as smart as he was could at least be as devious. And what kind of fun would it be just to drop Bonnie off at the hospital? Anyway I found a great way to make some sense out of something that happened in 'canon' so I hope you'll forgive me this time. Is Rufus doing an imitation of 'Mack the Knife'? Welll you'll just have to read this chappie to find out! AJW1970, it wasn't_ that_ nasty. I mean I _could_ do a lot worse (which you will find out later). Now not all this stuff happening is Eric's work although he may benefit from it. Chica13, YESSSSSSSSSSSSS. Anyway you'll find out for sure if the blond teen has a hole the size of my fist though his chest.

Whitem, you've read enough of my work. Do I qualify for my own category in 'The Fannies' next year? LOL. 1.'Shelly and Jack' are from another group which is military and mostly deals with special forces. So take that whichever way you want to.

2. Yes.

3. Yup, you have enough insight to figure this out and there should be a total of three books. Book 2 picks up right at the end of Christmas vacation and goes till just after graduation. Book 3 takes over then.

Greenjolt, book 2 starts at the end of Christmas vacation…..you don't want me to write a 'special' one for you like I did Screaming Phoenix do you? Enough people freaked over that! Anyway the last time I deviated from my outline CB was questioning my sanity. As for the rest, you will find out shortly. Kaeto1, how can a sniper off one of Ron's 'rents? They weren't even home….so that's cool. I CAN say neither Barb nor Dean Stoppable will get shot in this story. As for inquisition there are a couple real good tortures (I am a student of history and I do a lot of reading) out there and sometimes you just think….mannnn that guy deserves this or that. Angelus-alvus, I liked the amnesia thing too and in about ten chapters you're going to see why…oh I hope your jaw is alright. Oh make sure you strap it up at the end of book 2.

StarOfDavid, Interesting penname there. As you know _my_ Ron is Jewish, now he doesn't always act that way….but it is in his blood and he does go to Temple. Don't worry about me finishing it, book 2 may not start as soon as book 1 ends, but there will be another story to post before book 2 starts (which is done and will have nothing to do with it….I just haven't decided which on yet…yes I have several.)

Again I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, but the guy who gets all my praise is my beta and co-writer on Bearsent176 is Cajunbear73. He has pulled me out of the swamp more times than you know. So thanks buddy. Something tells me I'm going to owe you another bottle at the end of this tale.

Let's get this show on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 73

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Two silver discs stared at the scene from a long distance.

_Tick, Tick._

This time Barter got up from his 'Hawkins Position' as he glanced around, on high alert, his experience telling him the sound he was hearing was man made, that he may not be the only person at this location. He used the unusual shooting position he had learned in the tough sniper's school he attended some years before instead of the more familiar prone position because of the large rocks at the hide he was using keeping his left hand on the front of the sling to absorb the upcoming recoil. The rocks concealed him even better in the almost total darkness of this moonless night.

_Tick, Tick._

The Englishman nervously hissed out as quietly as he could, yet didn't draw his sidearm in case it was a child or a harmless animal, "Who's there? Damnit to hell you'd better bloody well answer me."

From a deep shadow came a voice that softly but menacingly answered him, "Pal next time you'd better make sure you finish off the first one before you go after anyone else."

"Who _are_ you?", Barter hissed while getting a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he began to reach behind his back_. 'I've been caught…..Hans will gut me for being a fool.'_

An average sized figure stepped out of the shadow into what light was left of the day, and barely visible was a shiny streak on his chest, "The buffoon you bag licker. Now let's go we have a date with the cops. I think we have enough evidence for attempted murder…even the clowns we have for judges and juries around here would put you behind bars for twenty years." Then the figure pointed the way towards the street over four hundred yards away, "Don't worry about your popgun, I'm sure someone will find a good use for it."

Barter tried to stall for time, in hopes that one of his comrades would show up. "I don't know what you mean…" Then he thought, _'I wish I had my L115A3 for that shot, he would have exploded and I wouldn't have this trouble.'_

The figure casually motioned over to the rifle that was still on the ground, "A rifle with a scope at night in the city limits…..what _are_ you doing then? Poaching dogs and cats? Even if you claim it's a public service the cops are gonna have a problem with you shooting that thing inside Middleton. _And_ from the sound of your voice you're not from around here either. I'm sure we need the cops to look into this. Let's go, I hurt and I know the cops are gonna want to find out what you're up to.", the blond teen glanced down at his shirt and growled, "You asshole, you ruined my shirt…my new hockey jersey….I ought to kick your ass right now."

Ron's attention was still riveted to the rifle until he noticed where it was pointing, "You sonofabitch! You were targeting Kim Possible!? That's a death sentence in my book…I'll be the judge, the jury, prosecuting attorney _and_ executioner…all in one!"

"We ah can talk about this…."

"Don't think so, you clown! Nobody shoots me, ruins my new jersey and then takes aim at my girlfriend without me getting a more than a little upset…now move before I rip your privates off and feed them to you ya asinine prick."

'_I almost have him, he has no weapon. Terminating him at close range is just as good as nailing him on the first shot.',_ Barter mused as his hand touched the 9mm Sig holstered at the small of his back, still not understanding why the boy was still alive and yet appeared to be very dangerous.

Thinking he had the advantage in the dark, the English sniper shucked the full frame Sig Sauer P226 DAK, he wanted to make sure this time.

Ron turned to look at the rifle and spotting scope again, "You're a damned murderer. They strap guys like you to gurneys and stick a poison filled needle into your arm to stop that kind of behavior."

"Up yours punk…", Banter had his Sig all the way out.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZTH**

A glowing blue streak suddenly lit the night as it sliced the sniper's arm (the pistol and the hand dropped to the ground) and without stopping, reversed direction aiming at something a little more lethal. A moment later a head fell on the ground with a soft thud like the sound a musk melon makes when it hits the floor after rolling off a counter. The eyes still staring straight ahead as the brain just realized what had happened. Since the sniper didn't have time to realize what took place, he didn't and couldn't make a sound since the slice had severed the larynx.

Prepared for what was to come Ron was already to the side and down on one knee, the blond teen avoided the spray of blood for the short five seconds it took to die down to a trickle before the body fell over. He didn't have to see the body to know it was as dead as it ever would be. _'Damn I wish I could bring him back to life so that I could do it over again until I get tired of it.'_

"Well that didn't quite go according to plan….his or mine.", Ron muttered after few moments after the body hit the ground, "I guess I'd better call the police, _somebody_ has to clean up the mess." Then after Ron thought about it and the questions that would be asked about him and Kim and how the media might find about his activities with a certain ninja school, he blanched with worry about what might happen then.

After a few moments of considering his options he knew what to do. Clearing his mind Ron quietly called out to the ninja master, _"Sensei can you hear me?"_

Again Ron made the call, _"Sensei can you hear me, I have taken a life and need assistance."_

In moments a serine thought came to his mind, _"What has happened my young friend? I feel a great trouble within you."_

"_A man shot me while I was on my porch at home and using my abilities I was able to find him. When I made to take him in to the police he pulled a handgun.", _Ron explained_._

A concerned Sensei inquired through his mind_, "Are __**you**__ injured my friend?"_

"_No not really, he mostly missed but I'm gonna have a new scar on my chest_. _My new jersey is totaled though, and I just got it in a larger size since my other ones seem to have shrunk over the summer.",_ Ron informed the white haired ninja master.

"_What happened then?", _Sensei knew Ron could go off on a tangent and wanted to find out what happened.

"_I removed his head, 'cause when I got to his lair he was sighted on Kim and was going to try and kill her too. What should I do with this person?"_

"_You have performed as we have wished that you would my friend. Miss Possible, if she was aware of your abilities would be proud of you. Think nothing of this person you have eliminated from the human gene pool. We will come to you and dispose of the body, do not worry about him…..but do not leave him there by himself, he may have accomplices. However staying unobserved is highly advisable until we arrive."_

"_Yes Master, I wish I didn't have to do this, but he was going after KP….I won't let someone hurt her."_

"_I understand Stoppable-san you have committed yourself to her wellbeing, our people are on the way. Give us a few minutes.",_ the Sensei told the teen.

"_Uh how do you know where to find me and him?"_

"_We will find you….trust the Yamanouchi ninja."_

"_Yes Sensei.", _the American ninja broke the connection as he continued to think about what would have happened if he didn't have the abilities he now enjoyed.

The blond sidekick of Kim Possible interlaced his fingers as he had been taught and faded from view even though it was a dark night_. 'Mannnn if Hobble shows up I'm gonna have some splannin' to do.',_ Ron worried since he knew that hard questions would be asked about his activities at night and where the sword came from. Now Ron was freaking out a little not understanding that probably no one had seen the confrontation and its gruesome conclusion. With a soft sigh the blond teen wiped the blood off the blade using the dead man's shirt.

XXX

The pretty red head sat up straight with her hand across her chest wondering why it was burning. After lifting her T shirt to look at that spot of fleeting pain, she lay back down and tried to go to sleep.

X

Kim snapped awake with a nauseous feeling in her stomach. Silently she went to her bathroom and downed two antacids and a glass of water, _'What a weird night, must be the trial worrying me.'_

Without another thought she went back to bed.

XXX

Ron could sense the approach of several people coming from different directions when Sensei's soft voice sounded from behind him taking him by surprise, _(Stoppable-san you may appear now.)_

_(Yes Sir, uh how did you….)_

_(Know where you were?)_

_(Yes Sir.),_ Ron kept his voice almost to a whisper.

_(Do you forget who I am?)_

_(No Sir, you're…)_

_(There is no need.),_ Sensei looked around and the forms that were beginning to pick up evidence. Two were taking the body off. Another picked up the head and put it in a bag and followed the body while others checked over the site to remove anything that could give anyone the idea that a violent confrontation occurred there.

_(What are they going to do with him?)_

_(A freight train bound for Kansas is due through the Lowerton pass in three hours and fourteen minutes. I fear that some young man is going to fall asleep on the tracks…..it will be a tragedy.)_

_(Sir he already bled out…..)_

_(Stoppable-san, please do not concern yourself with this, we __**have**__ done this kind of work before. I am certain that the authorities will determine that your unfortunate foe just decided to take a nap at the wrong place and wrong time.)_

_(Yes Sir and thank you for the help.),_ Ron whispered as he interlaced his fingers as he had been taught.

The two silver orbs disappeared from view.

X

Fifteen minutes later Ron Stoppable, who had doubled back on his tracks three times, unlocked the front door to his home and walked inside. "Rufus buddy, I'm home.", Ron called, "Do you want me to make you a huge cheese omelet since I wasn't able to spend a lot of time with you today?"

"Cheeeeeeessse!", a familiar chittering sounded from downstairs.

When he saw his caretaker Rufus suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, "Hnk, blood!" He looked closer, "Ron blood!"

"It's just a scratch I'll tell you about it while we're eating."

"Hnk Bonnie fall on face an get up and claw you?"

"Not quite Rufus, but it is nearly as explosive when you think about it." A now laughing and not-so famous sidekick picked his buddy up and sat him on a chair and then opened the refrigerator and pulled out eggs and a block of cheese. "Now I'm gonna give you two slices to munch on while the omelets are cooking buddy. Are you good with that?"

"Hnk, uh huh.", the pink mole rat nodded as he picked up the first slice.

"Good oh you should have gone with us tonight to see your old buddy Bon-Bon."

"Hnk huh?", Rufus's normally squinty eyes were open now.

"Remember I took her to the hospital last night, after we got back from Sensei's." At the confused look on his rodent buddy's face Ron asked, "You were with me…..don't tell me you ate yourself into a stupor again?"

The pink mole rat nodded as Ron cracked eggs and put them into a bowl then he began to beat them with a whisk. Ron then took a pan out of the drying rack and set it on the stove and added a little oil before turning on the igniter with the gas.

"Not making home fries tonight Rufus.", the blond teen informed his friend, "But you'll get enough to eat…..I promise."

"Hnk, brats?"

"Nah just the omelets, unless you want me to slice up a couple for your omelet.", Ron replied as he worked around the edges on the one he was making for his mole rat buddy seeing him drool even more so he got some of the sausages out and sliced them up too, "Ya know it's pretty weird seeing ole Bon-Bon in a hospital bed trying to figure out what is what and who is who. I wonder what happened…you know it's almost like Mister Flanner's episode…and Doctor Possible's too." Ron's mind began to churn.

"But why, what's the common denominator? We know that Doctor Possible's was because of the Brain Tap machine and now it's missing…probably stolen by Shego.", the blond teen began to spitball, "But does Justine's Dad know any secrets worth stealing….or making money from? I mean maybe Wade might know…"

Rufus watched his master go over this out loud, he had seen it before and truthfully sometimes Ron Stoppable would end up putting for a triple bogey instead to the Eagle he was shooting for.

The pink rodent tuned back in as the omelet was placed in front of him, of course Ron was still droning on, "And Bonnie, what kind of secrets does she know…..well that have any government ties."

"Hnk, food chain.", Rufus offered just before he dug in.

"Yeah about all she knows about is the workings of Middleton High School, nah there's no way any bad guy would even care about any of that stuff would they Rufus?"

Rufus shrugged his little shoulders and until Ron told him, "So I had a little problem coming home the first time….."

"Bang, Bang?"

"No just one shot, oh I was wondering are you gonna stay home and watch Hanna while KP and I are at that trial?"

Rufus looked confused as Ron informed him, "Remember me telling you some guys tried to hurt her last summer?"

The mole rat thought for a moment then nodded before taking another mouthful, "So those guys that did it are going to trial this week and Kim wants to face them, I think she's gonna be called as a witness…. So is her roommate."

As Ron took his omelet out of the pan he continued to spitball, "It has to be the Brain Tap Machine, but why?"

The blond teen used his fork to cut into the egg and cheese concoction and raised it to his mouth.

Ron also knew if he thought about it too much before going to bed he wasn't going to be able to sleep at all and he had a long weekend and desperately needed some shuteye before midnight.

As he thought he reached for his Kimmunicator and after pulling it out he pushed the 'connect' button. It took a few seconds but Wade's image came on. "Hey Ron are you all right?"

"Nothing washing it out and some antiseptic won't fix Wade, I'm glad you didn't call the cops….."

"I know, I monitored everything. I knew you had good vitals and had gone real silent…..what was that?"

"Sometimes I can blend in with my environment to escape detection. When I do that I can't really talk or anything.", Ron explained.

"Your friends did a pretty good job of cleaning the place up. Tomorrow I want you to place something up there for me, maybe if there's more than one of them we'll be able to catch them."

"Yeah sure, I have practice tomorrow night after I see KP for a few minutes. I think I'll use the 'I'm exhausted excuse to get out of having dinner with them and tell them I'm going to bed early."

"Yeah an excuse is good, but sometimes Kim watches over your house. You might want to not let her see you leaving.", Wade suggested.

"I might slip out of the house like I slipped up on that guy, if he didn't see me coming Kim shouldn't see me going….."

"Yeah that might work, but drugging her might be easier."

Ron looked off for a moment, "Wade…"

"Yeah?"

"That guy had his rifle pointed at Kim's house, that's why he died….well that and he pulled a handgun on me.", Ron informed his tech guy.

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yeah…..I am. No asshole is going to kill her as long as I'm around. Sensei knows what I'd do for her."

"And what you've done for her, Ron get some sleep. I'll have that device ready for you, I'll be able to keep an eye on that place from now on."

"Yeah Wade, goodnight."

The blond teen quickly finished his dinner noting his naked pink friend was eying the cheese omelet that was on his plate. Ron grabbed Rufus in one hand and put the dirty dishes in the sink with the other knowing he would have a little time to wash them when he got home before the mandatory ninja training that was on his agenda for the following evening.

Ron checked all the doors and even checked the answering machine to make sure there were no messages (he didn't expect any since he had talked to his parents earlier in the day and he knew that they wouldn't be home until Monday about noon.)

Seeing he had none he turned out the lights and headed to the basement and his new digs including the nice warm shower he had envisioned before the retard with the rifle had messed things up.

Once he peeled off his jersey Ron checked his new wound a little closer in the light of his bathroom. "Damn that guy was close, I wonder how he missed?" Without a second thought the blond teen climbed into the shower and began to wash paying close attention to the now not bleeding gash across his chest.

"Hey Rufus?", Ron called, "This one is about as pretty as the one Yori gave me with those fans though it's not as deep. Do we have any of that healing gunk left?"

"Hnk, yeah some.", the mole rat chittered as he carried the mostly empty jar into the bathroom.

"Just set it on the toilet seat, after my shower I'll take care of the wound and ingest some of that gunk that Sensei thinks so highly of. You can go back to bed."

XXX

Wade Load sat in front of his main monitor_, 'A sniper…with the right weapon some guy could put a round through Kim's window…Ron has a basement place now, but his parents and Sister could end up being targets. Maybe I need to do something about that and maybe I need to upgrade the security too!'_

The African-American genius thought for a few moments before he began typing, _'I know I read something about a new type of armor…..something that sprayed on. Now where did I see that?'_

X

After three hours the tech guru for Team Possible finally stumbled on a piece of information that he was looking for_, 'Abbot Pro Systems…hummmm I seem to remember a report about a small company by that name that was doing cutting edge work with protecting buildings. Well I'll look at it in the morning, maybe we can make a trade…..I might be able to help them with a few things in return for using Kim and Ron's homes as test beds for new technology.'_

Wade downloaded all information about the company and the products they were producing to a safe file. When he was satisfied he put the computer into its watching mode and shut the monitors off. He stretched after getting up from is oh so comfortable chair that Ron was able to find for him online and gave it to him over the summer.

How the blond member of Team Possible got Wade's address the tech guru didn't know and wouldn't even elaborate on, but Wade smiled to himself knowing how much his friends thought about him.

XXX

'_What the…'_** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", **the raging teen ninja was on his feet with the glowing blue sword in his hands so fast even if you had been staring at him for an hour it would have seemed like magic.

The blond teen's eyes were glowing cobalt blue and they were ringed in red. His blond hair seemed to be covered in a blue fire and behind him there seemed to be a large glowing gorilla, also glowing blue.

It took a few moments but the American Ninja lowered the sword and concentrated for a moment before it and the apparition vanished. The now sweating teen muttered to himself, "Gonna have to work through the guilt thing again before I self-destruct…..Boy would KP be proud of me then. Ole Barkin would like me blowing up like I did earlier."

A now weary and worried Ron climbed back into bed past his shaking pet mole rat. "Don't worry buddy I'll talk to Sensei about this after training tonight. These nightmares are getting worse and I can't really tell Mom and Dad, let alone Kim…..We don't want to freak any of them out. See ya in the morning."

The worried rodent nodded knowing that his best friend was coping with the accumulating guilt that he felt every day for the lives he culled since he began this new life only five months before.

XXX

"She's asleep now Jacob. Let's go home, we're not as young as we used to be.", Clara Rockwaller suggested to her sometimes very focused husband.

The Patriarch of the Rockwaller clan sighed, "You are right of course." He leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead, and then stood back up.

On the way out the door he turned off the lights, "I wonder what caused all this. If someone did it on purpose I am going to make his life not worth living.'

"Sssshhh, we don't know that yet and won't until they run all those tests. Bon-Bon doesn't seem worse for wear. It was a good thing Kim Possible's friend found her no matter what she has said about him over the years."

Jacob Rockwaller closed the door softly behind him so as not to wake his youngest and then lowered his voice as they walked up the hall to exit the medical center, "He's the boy that has all that potential on the field, I'd like to keep him under our guidance for a couple of years at Middleton High."

"Jacob you know most of those young men don't like being held against their wills while their friends have moved on….."

"He'll make more friends Clara, it's too important to the program to just let him go. We're not going to have that many holdovers this year…..I might have to keep Alberts too and Little and one or two guys on defense to make us competitive."

"Is that boy that important Dear?"

"Maybe more than Flagg was Clara."

"You almost got into trouble with him, it's a good thing that he's graduated and in college."

"We got as much out of him as we could ever have wished for Clara.", he informed his wife as they got to the elevator, "I hope he has a good career now."

"He was a nice boy…"

"Man Clara, he was a man. We kept him at Middleton seven years, six of which he played varsity football. It was tough fudging the records, but I still have Barkin's number so he'll have to keep doing it for a few more years." The elevator door opened and the elder Rockwallers entered and they pushed the button for the first floor.

They kept quiet as the doors closed and didn't say anything more until they were out of the hospital and almost to their car when Clara said, "I almost wish that we weren't involved in all this Jacob, I think after this spring we should turn the reins over to someone else."

"I suppose dear, it's been a long time since we were free of all this hassle that comes with directing the Boosters."

Jacob grabbed his wife's hand, "I think during the spring it will be as good of a time as any. I'll let the Commission know about our decision and our plans for selecting my replacement then."

'Ding', the elevator sounded.

"That was fast Jacob, what convinced you?"

"I'm making too many enemies among the alumni. Sure I can handle Barkin and Rogers and I can keep the School Board at bay to some extent, but one of these days someone is going to get curious about guys like Flagg and a few others over the years. It might be time to pull up stakes and head to another state. We have the resources, I have been moving assets around for a few years and we'll be able to live very comfortably."

"Good, it's about time…"

"Yes it is, but Whiney's graduating as well as most of the guys who have gotten us where we are at. I can't leave the team defenseless, I wouldn't feel right about that."

"You said we have some good players coming up, surely…"

"I might have to 'force' a few guys to stay at Middleton to _mentor_ the young ones."

"Force? I thought the School Board was looking into this type of thing?"

Sigh, "They are trying Clara, some documentation has to be fudged and some people are going to have to be convinced that this is for the greater good of Middleton High Athletics. I heard from other members of the Commission that they are beginning to take some heat as well. So we might end up going clean if it gets too bad."

The woman who appeared to be a ditz to her daughters and most of the kids at Middleton High that met her, put her arm around the guy she fell in love with back in college. "There was always that possibility that this might happen….."

"But we are so close to another Championship, it would be our third if everything falls in place. Sigh, I just don't want to leave them where any team they face could just tear into them…."

"You make it sound like war Dear, remember football is a game…"

"Yes it's a game Clara and a damned fine one, but until I see all the other teams we face not keeping special players for _extra credit_ I think we are doing a disservice to ourselves, our Alumni and members of our teams if we don't follow the same course of action."

"Jacob you promised that you would give up the President of the Boosters here in Middleton when Bon-Bon became a senior….the time has come."

"Yes dear, I will begin looking into candidates that can take over for me…."

XXX

The handsome young looking teen tapped his fingers on the wet bar, "Uncle haven't we gotten the report in for tonight?"

"Not as yet Hans."

"Who was up there tonight?"

"Barter."

"Try to get hold of him again."

The older German punched in the number on his phone. After a couple of moments he said, "Still nothing Hans. What do you want to do about it?"

"Nothing yet, but take a couple of guys out in the morning where he was going to be."

XXX

_Groan_, "Man…Rufus what a crappy night, the only thing that went good was the snuggling with KP part.", Ron muttered as he rose to his feet feeling genuinely crappy.

"Hnk, ninja stuff. Mean fighter."

"Yeah somebody shoots me and you call me a mean fighter, anyway what was I supposed to do, let that clown take a clean shot at Kim?"

"Hnk, no way, protect Kim-Kim." Rufus tried to chitter and yawn at the same time and failed miserably.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know my job, Sensei beats me over the head with it enough. As long as KP survives it doesn't matter what happens to her protector.", Ron grumped as he got out of bed and slowly limped into the bathroom to shower, shave and brush his teeth, knowing he had to be back in to school early to study game films again.

Ron knew he didn't do as well as the demanding coaching staff wanted, but he did the best that he could. He also knew that his image would be posted on various football teams' locker rooms who they were going to face in the near future.

X

After fixing waffles for his mole rat buddy Ron inquired, "Do you wanna come to school with me today? Ole Bon-Bon might still be out."

Rufus stopped eating for a moment, "Kim-Kim."

"We'll see KP right after the films this morning buddy."

"Hnk, sure."

"OK let me clean the table off and put the dishes into the washer then we can go."

X

"Oh what an ugly little dude.", Tank Woodson laughed as the mole rat popped out of his master's cargoes before the lights dimmed signaling the start of the game video. The tough All State Linebacker continued his verbal assault on the valiant mole rat remembering the rodent gave insults as good as he got during the cookout.

"Hnk, hey.", Rufus growled as he stood on his back legs with his front ones crossed on his little chest.

"Hey amp it down Rufus, Tank can kick my butt all the way to the front door if he wanted to. You guys can continue this later at Bueno Nacho after school."

"Hnk, OK, round two later lunkhead.", Rufus seemed to snort as he popped back into Ron's cargoes.

"He's fun Stoppable. I never thought a rodent could get along with people like he does.", Woodson told the running back as Roberts glared at the two.

"You like him 'cause he's sarcastic Tank."

"Great minds think alike Stoppable, I thought you had to get some studying in before you go out of town tomorrow."

Ron ignored the first part but clarified the second, "KP and I are going to BN for a light snack and then we have to study for a short time. I do have to get to bed early because of the going out of town thing."

The tough linebacker chuckled, not caring whether Coach Roberts was bristling or not, "I'll take a light snack after school too tonight. Oh and great cookout last weekend, you made a boring weekend fun. The guys have been talking about it."

Ernie Roberts had had enough and growled, "Are you two girls done gossiping? We have a film session if you don't mind. The _loser_ is going to miss out since he is accompanying Miss Possible so he needs to pay attention and get as much out of today as he can."

Ron lowered his voice after Roberts turned away, "At least he said it in a tone of respect Tank….."

X

Steve Barkin entered as the lights came back on, "Full pads and on the field at 1500 hours. We have some things to go over since some prima donnas won't be at practice for a couple of days this week. Have a good day in school and don't screw up and get detention and really piss me off. Now get out of my sight."

After they left the athletics' classroom Curt snorted, "Good to see Stevie in a good mood for a change isn't it guys?"

Tank laughed, "You can tell a difference?"

Dave was behind them walking down the hallway with Ron. "I heard something happened to Rockwaller Saturday…..and you had something to do with it Ron. What's going on?"

The towheaded blond running back groaned, "Dave I'm not at liberty to say much…."

"But you can say something…"

"Yeah, I was talking a walk Saturday night and while I was out I found Bonnie and she seemed sort of out of it….."

"What do you mean 'out of it', Ron?"

Ron tried to explain, "She didn't remember her name or even who I was, I mean she's been giving me a pile of crap for over three years and she didn't even remember me? So I knew something was wrong with her and I got ride for us to the hospital…"

Curt looked back over his shoulder, "You didn't have to go with her, she's a big girl…"

"Yeah I did. She looked lost, I wouldn't even let Drakken or Shego wander around like that. They are real evil and Bon-Bon is only high school evil so I _had_ to make sure she was alright. It's a completely different level of badness.", Ron explained.

Tank slowed down, "She's not a nice person…."

"Woodson I completely agree with you there, but I'm supposed to be a good guy and good guys are supposed to help those that can't defend themselves. Bonnie was pretty helpless at the time. She seemed a lot nicer last night however."

Curt's eyes opened up wide, "Last night?"

"Yeah super big tough fullback, KP and I went up to see her last night. Tara and Josh were up there too."

"OK Ron you're a good guy.", Dave clapped him on the back, "But Liz was wondering what was going on."

"Well I would too, Kim is concerned and since we are going out of town tomorrow morning she had to put Tara in charge….."

"Liz didn't say anything Ron….."

"She'll find out tonight after school at cheer practice, that's when everyone is going to find out….We ah don't know how long Bonnie is going to be out and we sorta had to play this by ear. Anyway how is it going with Liz?"

"Saturday night we had another date and we spent some time with Brick and Monique. We met them at the mall since Brick had to get a new suit."

"Great it's a good thing to see 'Nique has found a guy, I was hoping Flagg could be the right guy for her. I thought it would never happen."

"Yeah I wondered about that…"

Ron lowered his voice, "She had a bad experience with a guy at her previous school, but if she likes Brick and he treats her well I am happy for her."

"They seemed pretty happy Saturday night.", Dave looked up to see the beautiful red head just opening up her locker, "listen I gotta go I promised Liz I'd walk her to first hour, see ya later."

"Yeah later I have ta swing by KP's locker and get my stuff for the first three hours out of mine."

Ron turned the corner and spotted the new Eric leaning up against the wall talking to a girl. _'I wonder if he knew about Bonnie, maybe I should let him know.', _Ron mused as he spotted his girlfriend coming in the out of the doors to the office.

Kim seemed to see Ron at the same moment and waved to him as she picked up her pace.

When they got to each other the famous (well one of them was famous the other one not so much) couple embraced for a moment. "How did you sleep last night KP?"

"It was alright if you were with me I might not have even had that little nightmare."

"You had a nightmare….it musta come from going up to see Bonnie last night….", Ron told her then added, "if I wasn't so tired I might have had one too."

"I don't know about that Ron, but I was able to go up and see her again this morning before school. They're planning on letting her out today some time to go home. So I promised that I would get her assignments for her. She might be out for a couple more days. That's what I was doing in the office."

"If she can't remember stuff how is she going to be able to do anything?"

"Don't know and don't care, it might help her to remember more, since she wasn't hurt or had any injuries her memories might not take a long time in coming back. Anyway she might not make the trip on Friday, if she does Misses Mindfaller might not let her do any routines with us…..just to be sure."

"Sounds like she might have a nice quiet night at East Medlin KP, I almost wish I could trade with her.", Ron chuckled.

"Yeah honey go get your books, I'll meet you at your locker in a minute.", Kim told her boyfriend.

X

_After last class:_

Ron met Kim again. "Walk me to the gym Ron then when we get done, I'll get the assignments and we can take them to Bonnie before we go out and get a bite to eat. When are your 'rents getting in?"

"They should be in by the time I get home, let's not study tonight KP…I mean for the entrance exams, we can do some of that while we're on the trip.", Ron suggested knowing Sensei was going to work him hard later.

"Sure but do you have your assignments for the next couple of days from all your teachers Ron?"

"Sure do KP. Oh Tank wants to sit at Bueno Nacho and insult Rufus…..it seems like they bonded last weekend."

"Oh swell Ron, all we need is a rodent who thinks he's an all-state tank.", Kim snorted as a head popped out of Ron's cargoes.

"Hey!", Rufus chittered.

"You woke him KP, he's been asleep since lunch time."

"Sorry Ruffie I apologize. Will a block of Gouda make amends to you for my comments?"

The tiny pink rodent climbed out of his master's pocket and up to his shoulder and just stood there with his little paws crossed on his small chest. "Hnk maybe, good start."

Kim laughed now knowing that the little guys wouldn't play someone like he was right now if he didn't like them. "I'll have it in the car when we take off in the morning then."

"Hnk Hokay."

"KP.", Ron said as he began to look left and right, "I'll meet you here after practice then."

The famous red head was doing the same thing just before she leaned in for her good luck kiss. "Have a good practice Ronnie."

"You too KP.", Ron turned and headed for the varsity football locker room.

After he entered the locker room he hurried and got dressed in full pads knowing that Coach Barkin was going to want to have the team do some hitting on Monday instead of going light because his small running back was going to be out of town.

"Hey Dave.", Ron called as he got to his locker.

"Hey Ron, I heard Kim is going to see Rockwaller after practice are you going with her?"

"Yup, always support KP….that's my job you know."

Dave countered, "I thought keeping her from getting hurt was your job?"

"Yup that too, but I support her by letting her not get hurt by any of the pricks that can prey on girls let alone those a-holes who are truly evil. It all falls under duties of the sidekick in the manual.", Ron informed his buddy as he peeled off his shoes and hockey jersey and the long sleeve 'T' shirt underneath then set them down on the bench so that. Then the blond sidekick of Team Possible opened his locker and climbed out of his cargoes and underwear.

In moments he dressed in his practice pants and pads and was pulling on his official Mad Dog Athletic 'T' shirt.

"Man you get dressed fast Ron….."

"Only when I want to, after practice we have a Bueno Nacho run and then we have to get Bon-Bon's homework over to her, we just don't know if she's been put on parole yet….."

"She isn't in jail Ron…."

"Oooopps that just sorta slipped out.", the blond teen snorted as he removed his 'Clark Kent' socks and put on his Super Duper Man socks and began to pull on his cleats.

Ron could see that he would be dressed a little sooner than Dave so he asked, "Are you wearing a tux or a suit to Homecoming?"

"A suit for me Ron, Liz wasn't nominated for Queen so we don't have to go crazy with this. I know that you're going to be part of the Court….."

"I think Kim is gonna get it, she'll have to kiss the guy and dance with him one time. And then have her picture taken with him. Mannnnn is he gonna be lucky, Dave."

"I heard you were nominated and they aren't going to do the official tabulation until the Assembly so there is no chance of any one messing it up."

"Huh? They've never done that before."

"It's new. Reiger talked Barkin into doing it since it was almost messed up last year. It's supposed to be foolproof now."

"How did someone mess it up?"

"Someone tried to rig it.", Dave frowned, "Something like voting for the Queen and King and somebody tried to cheat."

"Kim and I see it all the time Dave, it's the way of the world and it sucks.", Ron gave his insight as he slipped his head into his shoulder pads and then pulled the jersey over. He then quickly picked up his clothes and told Rufus, "You stay here and get a nap, if you need to get out I left a couple of screws loose in the bottom buddy."

"Hnk nap.", a muffled voice chittered from the cargoes.

"If you get hungry there are some cheese and crackers in my locker, but try not to make a mess OK?"

"Hnk OK."

Ron grabbed his helmet and shut his locker. Then he put his finger up to his lips and motioned Dave to come over. Both heard a distinctive crunch as if teeth were biting into something crispy. Then Ron walked to the door with Dave following him, "Sometimes all he does is eat, sleep, play video games and stomp bad guy butt….whata life."

"Bad guy butt?"

"Yeah bad guy butt you know criminals…anyway he's a member of Team Possible, and he is the second best member of the field team."

"And you are?"

"Third best."

"Uh how many members of the field team are there?"

"Three at last count, but at least I'm still on the team. There _was_ a time when I thought that Kim was gonna boot me off.", Ron smiled as he pushed on the door so that they could head out to the field, "I was lousy at missions."

Dave frowned, "You got better?"

"Yeah the doofus finally got better.", Ron explained.

A deep voice sounded behind them, "That's because you're dating Kim, Ron." Big Mike smiled knowing he sometimes had to tweak the towheaded blond.

"Not true bigger-than-life guy, if you remember I was on the team long before I began dating Kim."

"Uh yeah I guess….."

"And I think that I would be on the team even if KP went back to dating Josh or one of the other hotties that prowl the halls at Middleton High." Ron wasn't mad, he was just pointing out his case to both young men.

The three young men began to trot out to the practice field while putting their helmets on (a Middleton rule which was strictly enforced except for seniors….but the seniors had taken it upon themselves to make sure that they did it as well).

Since they were first the three began the laps that they knew need to be done before warm ups.

X

Seeing Tank and most of the others Dave called out as he, Mike and Ron began their second lap, "Four laps let's get them done before Barkin and Roberts get out here and bitch to us. We have lot to cover tonight."

Since Ron and Dave were faster than the rest of the team except for one or two others they finished a couple of minutes before everyone else did and sat down and began to stretch. Dave began, "So you are flying out tomorrow morning, when?"

"When we get up Dave, but I think Kim's planning for a takeoff before the sun comes up."

"Well which carrier are you guys flying on then?"

"KP Airlines.", Ron snorted.

"Huh, I never heard of them."

Ron grunted while he worked on his quads, "Kim's car can fly. We'll have Wade file a flight plan and we'll just head out on a country road and light em up."

"Ron that sounds…."

"Science fictiony Dave?"

"Is that even a word sidekick?"

"Maybe not, but she can fly that thing and its fast. We haven't tried to take it into space yet, but something tells me the Tweebs made it able to do just that.", Ron hinted since he overheard what Wade had said about the overhaul of James Possible's favorite car.

"So Possible can _fly_ her car?"

"Yup, and Kim got her pilot's license with all the stuff to do what she does. The only time we need a ride now is when the Sloth is in for upgrades or repair."

"I guess that makes it easier to get around.", Dave said as the Coaches got to the practice field and the rest of the team finished up their laps.

"**Alright ladies twenty minutes of calisthenics, then break down into specialty groups for drills and hitting. We have a lot to cover….Move it, move it!",** Barkin yelled being in fine form since he had rested his voice from the Friday night game.

X

Roberts yelled out, "Specialty groups, Stoppable you're with me and the defense first. Move it we have a lot to cover since you're not going to be with us for a few days…"

"I gotta go with Kim Sir, and we have permission slips."

"That split tail has got your mind screwed up Stoppable…"

Ron stopped and turned to the Assistant Coach growling lowly, "Sir I respect you are an adult, but if you repeat anything like that about my girlfriend where I can hear it again then we can meet afterward in the park. That is the second time you have insulted Kim Possible during a school function. You can quit insulting her or I can make you quit insulting her, your choice."

Ernie Roberts had at least sixty pounds on the running back and really wasn't in the mood to be talked back to so he replied, "Sure Stoppable, I lay a hand on you and you sue me and the school. It's not going to happen."

At this point Ron Stoppable was very pissed off and was ready to teach a lesson or two even if it meant blowing his cover a little bit, "Hey Tank, you wanna be the non-existent referee for this smackdown on a mouthy teacher? I've had enough of his BS to last me a lifetime."

"Ron you don't want to do this.", Spiker Ellis told the blond running back.

Ron stared hard the Assistant Coach, "People here at Middleton High talk about respecting others." Ron took off his helmet and spit, "You know what? (None of the players or coach said anything) The staff here at Middleton High are a bunch of hypocrites. How can you expect us to respect you when you give none in return?"

"Stoppable, I'm warning you…."

"Warn my ass Roberts (Ron didn't use the title 'Coach' this time). The guys are right you're just a little girl who is on her period, that's why she keeps throwing tantrums. If you're so damned tough why don't you try whipping the buffoon? I can guarantee that no one is going to try and stop you from doing it expect for little ole me 'cause I am gonna kick your fat ass without even punching you.", Ron now taunted the older man.

Roberts was too pissed for words and was used to leaning on players (well the younger ones) to keep them in line. "Alright punk, if I kick your ass you agree to…..not go to Homecoming with Possible and break up with her."

Ron's eyebrow twitched, "And if I win?"

"You won't, but I'll quit picking on Possible in front of you."

"Not good enough you prick…..no you'll stop saying shit about Kim anyway because I am going to bust you up….you make sure that no one picks on any of the younger kids anymore!"

"Fuck you punk…"

"You're not my type you old sack of shit! Agree to it now or the fight is on right now with all the cameras in place. I might get expelled but I have enough witnesses that you have insulted Kim to get you pulled in front of the School Board and maybe enough to sue your stupid ass and then to publicize the details of the trial on the news. Then your career would be toast and I would be on easy street for the rest of my life, I wouldn't have to worry how much college costs…..you'd be paying the bill and I would find one of those fancy campuses that cost a whole lot of money."

"You're on after practice, down in The Dungeon."

"Sounds like a good place to beat your ass Roberts.", Ron tried to insult the coach who then walked away a little.

Tank watched his small friend seemingly step into doo-doo big time, "Ron you have a date…"

"Have Dave meet Kim at Bueno Nacho, I heard through the grapevine that he was meeting Liz there anyway. I won't take too much longer kicking that asshole's ass….."

X

Dave looked at his blond friend who was still more than a little upset about the incident, "Ron what are you doing?" He had heard from Tank what was going down in a few minutes.

"Straightening out some bullshit. Why?", Ron inquired as he toweled off while listening to his pink rodent chew him out for being stupid.

"Kim isn't going to like this….."

"What she doesn't know isn't going to hurt me Dave. Listen after practice go with her to BN, I won't be long. Anyway Tank is coming with me.", Ron explained.

"I can't lie to Liz….."

"Just don't tell her everything, I've just been detained for a bit something about one of Friday's assignments or something."

"You are going to get me killed by a pair of red heads…."

"Naw they won't kill you, maybe beat the snot out of you but there shouldn't be any killings."

"Damn!"

X

"Hey Liz….Kim.", the quite handsome quarterback said as he exited the locker room.

"Hi honey, are you ready to go?", Liz asked.

"Yeah, oh uh Kim….Ron said he had a meeting to attend for a few minutes so he said to go ahead and he's going to meet you at Bueno Nacho…so do you want to head over there with us?", Dave asked the cheerleader captain, "So he's going to walk there."

"Ron didn't mention anything before…anyway I can come back and get him or wait…."

"He didn't know before, it was some extra stuff for him to work on while you guys are on that trip. But he said he would be over in a few minutes and to order for him and that you'd know what to get him and Rufus."

"Oh sure."

"Oh and here's Rufus, Ron said he should be getting hungry and he gave me twenty bucks to make sure you guys got something to eat."

"He did? Good, I didn't bring much money to school today. Thanks Dave.", Kim replied as he handed over the mole rat who was holding on to the money and also had a very upset look on his face.

XX

"Go!", Tank raised his hand between the two combatants who were both in sweats.

XXXXX

OK Ron survived, I suppose with that talisman inside his chest Ron's pretty well invincible….either that or damned lucky. What do you think it is?

So Rufus has a buddy, I guess he needs someone besides Ron who can understand him.

And Ron and Mister Roberts are gonna have a conversation (like the kind a couple of guys have in alleys). I wonder what is going to happen.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark and Bob as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. Neither of us makes a plug nickel on this hobby of ours…..heck we don't even make enough to buy a bottle of cheap vino.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	74. Chapter 74

Welcome back to my little corner of the Kim Possible world everyone. Now remember last time Coach Roberts said some unsavory comments about Kim during football practice which Ron took exception to. Now getting into fisticuffs with coaches might seem out of the ordinary and if I was someone else I would agree, but during my senior year in high school I saw two football coaches beating a student in a stairway. Now of course they would be afraid of being sued to death for something like that.

Again I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorite and or reviewed 'The Hunter' so far, I never thought when I thought this one up that I would get so many hits and reviews to thanks again. I really appreciate it!

So let's get going with the reviews: Angel-alvus; Well Clara is sorta nice and Bonnie's sisters are way not nice. A vengeful Ron can be a real p*$ k when he wants, but I think I established that earlier; Kaeto1, Roberts is gonna feel like he needs traction. If you need to see why watch some hapkido moves. To gentle? He offed the so and so; Chica13, I agree no one disrespects a lady…..well what my Dad said was "treat her like a lady 'till she proves she doesn't deserve to be treated that way." (I covered my can there. LOL)

Sammyboy94, the smack down is coming. Kim will find out, but you have to wait for book 3. I can't get into that wink wink stuff right now….; Greenjolt, where is Eric/Hans going to find his semi-friend? And yeah Ron feels everyone that he terminates at this point…will he become numb to that? Yeah the ape; Whitem, yeah we always knew he was pretty slick. Hey I had to have another couple, but there is better stuff coming.

AJW1970, soooo you are familiar with wall to wall huh? A NCO gave me a copy of that. He went by the penname Armydude. I wish he would come back and finish 'Animal'; StarofDavid, Thanks man….uh I hope you're a guy. And you are gonna find out in a couple of minutes; CB73, busy day for the Ronster and getting' read to smack the crap out of a mouthy teacher; Uberscribbler, Yeah I'm cruel, some characters you hate, some you like. I try to make the most out of them even if they are 'place keepers';

Jimmy1201, Yeah the talisman keeps Ron-man alive as for split tail see coaches smacking a student around….he took exception to the trash talk on his GF. Took a beating for it….I paid them back four years later. And Barter didn't fall asleep on the tracks…that's where the ninja placed him so that it didn't look like a homicide; Fanatic97, uh what's Autobot City? I mean is that good?

OK I thanked a lot of guys and I mean it, but my beta (and sometime co-writer), Cajunbear73 has been pulling my tail out of the fire for years. So thanks to him this tale is readable. I mean I swear I thought that 'Alone' read like 'See Spot run' before he got to it.

Now we have some action and some misdirection coming this time along with some more misdirection, so we'd better get to it before you get bored.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 74

_Middleton High School:_

Unintimidated and still pissed off, Ron watched as the larger man he was facing cracked his neck and made a series of popping sounds which could be heard by all seven males in Middleton High's utility room. The hot humid room was called The Dungeon for a good reason. It had little light and a cracked concrete floor, weird noises were heard when one entered there and it stank with a musty odor. There was a hose on standby to wash any spilled blood down the drain to get rid of evidence.

The blond teen had been dragged down there before several times and each one was a painful experience that he was warned not to relate to anyone else (four times he ended up in the hospital…..and four times Ron's story was that he had fallen down the stairs or walked into a closed door). The previous three years of the blond teen's life at Middleton High was sometimes be brutal and each time he ended up where he was currently standing he was always left with the threat of what could happen to his friends and family if he even breathed a word of what happened to him. So this was different, the blond goof was actually looking forward to taking on a bully.

The older man tried to stare down the smaller and younger man who stood with his hands down at his sides, "Are you going to wimp out and cry like the baby you are Stoppable? I mean a year ago you were sucking your thumb. Do you still wet the bed?". Roberts taunted wanting to gain some advantage while wondering why the other guys in The Dungeon weren't giving Ron Stoppable a hard time.

"At least I am not engaged in wrong-sick three ways with Barkin and Hatchett like I heard you were you fat prick.", Ron countered since Ellis kept badgering Ron with information and all that information just burned his ears, "Was she tight or was that you who was screaming Barkin's name that night last month in that encounter at the library?" The number two in Team Possible had reason to believe that the insults were not the least thing that was going to happen between him and the Assistant Football Coach in the next few moments.

Something clicked in Ernie Roberts' head at hearing his name mentioned with the other members of the Middleton staff. As soon as he caught the implications his face turned dark red and he suddenly charged the towheaded blond teen to try and punch the smirk off Ron's face.

The smaller blond teen was able to see when the much larger man began his move. Ron waited an instant and then moved to his left and spun around causing Ernie Roberts to go flying past him and into one of the other football players who had come down the utility room with them.

Spiker Ellis pushed the assistant coach off him, "Stoppable quit messing around. The Coach here is bound to get lucky sooner or later. Remember what he called your girlfriend?"

Ron was still smirking, "Sure buddy, he just surprised me that's all. I'm going to teach him a couple of manners."

Suddenly the older man turned and charged the blond teen who hopped to the side and brought his knee up and his hands down on the back of the Coach's neck…

XXX

"So what's Ron staying over for at practice, Dave?", the red head inquired, "Ron's not in trouble is he?"

"Ron may get into trouble, but we all do sometimes…..no I don't think he's in trouble _this_ time Kim…it's just that the defensive guys are going over something pretty complicated about a zone blitz package thing that they want to try Friday night."

"Oh…"

"I mean I don't really understand that side of the ball.", Dave lied since he secretly wanted to be a strong safety instead of the team's QB.

"Good he gets a little upset with people sometimes, it never really happened until Bonnie got Ron removed from the cheer squad…"

"I know he lets his temper out once in a while, but since he won't be here in town for most of the practices this week the coaches decided to make sure that he got his assignments down before you guys left.", Dave again lied to Kim while wondering who was smacking who around at the moment and if he was going to get into trouble for lying to both red heads. Dave Alberts knew that Ron Stoppable was highly motivated since Ernie Roberts wanted Ron to end his relationship with Kim as part of the bet.

Kim took a sip of her iced tea and lowered her voice, "Ron could have stayed in Middleton…you know to get ready for the game. He didn't have to go there with me…."

"Huh…..uh no Kim he couldn't stay here while you were facing _them_.", Dave responded honestly for a change while trying to cover up for the lapse in conversation, "That blond goof of yours loves you and he doesn't want you there by yourself facing those clowns, if he wasn't there he'd be going nutso. Maybe one of your parents might have been a better replacement but since that's sort of out of the question right now Ron felt it was his duty to be there to make sure there was justice this once."

Sigh "He always supports me Dave.", the green eyed red head told him, "I think he suppressed his personality to mine, just so I looked good…..and now that I realize that he's done all that for me I'm going to have to make it up to him some way that he'll enjoy."

"Yes he does Kim.", Elizabeth Sours added wondering what she meant by 'enjoy', "He's always done that. I remember when he stood up to Bonnie once when she almost had you in tears."

"I don't remember….."

Liz glanced at her boyfriend then released him and whispered into Kim's ear. The emerald eyed girl immediately turned crimson right before little Miss Sours finished.

"Oh! Yeah I remember now."

"What was that?", Dave asked.

"It's sorta personal boyfriend.", Liz replied.

"Huh? Uh oh sure.", the high school QB said not really catching on.

Kim giggled to the other red head, "You did good Liz, he's cute and almost as oblivious as Ronnie."

"He has a Sister, but he really doesn't know. Don't worry he'll figure girls out soon enough.", Liz whispered as she glanced at the quarterback who was her guy now.

X

_Bueno Nacho: Still later._

The three teens sat in Kim and Ron's booth. Dave and Liz were eating and Kim took another sip of her ice tea. "So,", Dave asked, "are you going to testify at this trial Kim?"

"Yes, I think so Dave, Sarah and I have been subpoenaed for the trial. Since we have to travel to be there they have allowed both of us to be called to testify for the Prosecution on Tuesday and then on Wednesday we will be there if the Defense wants to call us back up.", Kim informed the other two teens.

Dave frowned, "That doesn't give you much time…."

"No it doesn't, the Defense wanted to drag this out and the Judge told them what was acceptable since I am still a minor and an out of state one at that.", Kim explained the situation.

XXX

_Middleton High (in a place that most ran from if they knew what was good for them):_

"I'm gonna bust you up in more ways than one Stoppable.", Ernie Roberts ranted after he was tripped up again by the towheaded teen. The older man looked to be in much rougher shape then the blond teen which seem to not only surprise him, but also some of the other football players as well.

"You're too fat and too slow _Mister_ Roberts….._and_ you are too stupid to win.", Ron told the older man who had been treating him like crap since they met during the summer conditioning workouts. The junior member of Team Possible left out that he thought that Ernie Roberts was too stupid to be in this fight.

The blond teen had just about had enough of the much larger (and most people thought) much tougher man. Ron also knew that he had killed three times in less than a year so he also knew that if he did the same to this antagonist he would probably end up behind bars since Roberts was an authority figure, so he decided to play with him a little.

The assistant coach's face bounced off the twelve inch vertical pipe which was bolted to a large steam condensate pump on the floor leaving a wide red mark on his face over his right eye and down towards his jaw even though the insulation acted as padding for the assistant head football coach. Even if Roberts had the mass of an elephant the anchored pipe wouldn't have moved a quarter of an inch (although it did leave an impression of the coach's face in the insulation).

"Damn!", Tank Woodson snorted after the assistant coach bounced back into his arms, "That's gonna hurt."

"Too bad Woodson, the asshole had it coming.", Ellis told his teammate, "he's been disrespecting girls for years."

Ron snorted back to his linebacker buddy, "He's too stupid to even know he looks like a dork Woodson."

This had been going on for over five minutes and the blond towheaded teen had yet to use his hands in an aggressive manner with the larger man who was getting more and more frustrated. Roberts had been picking himself off the floor or off the wall every time he tried to grab and overpower the smaller teen.

Finally Ernie Roberts slowly approached Kim Possible's sidekick and grabbed his forearm to control him. With a wicked grin Ron opened his hand, distracting the assistant football coach from him stepping under the grab and twisting his body.

Now if Roberts had let go of the appendage that he was grasping he might have had a chance, but he had no idea of the type of training that the 'Distraction' had been undergoing for the previous five months. The only thing he had seen was that little move that Ron had seemingly pulled out of a hat when that lineman held him during the game on the previous Friday causing the one of the Zebra huddles.

As soon as Roberts landed on his face Ron twisted causing the coach to flip to his back to relieve the pressure. Then the American Ninja twisted in the opposite direction causing said coach to scream in agony and turn over on his stomach.

"That's enough Ron. I think that _Coach_ Roberts has learned his lesson and will treat women with dignity from here on out. If he doesn't change his ways _we'll_ take care of it.", Tank put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

The blond teen then released the hand that he had countered during the arm grab, "Thanks Tank and uh guys. I feel a lot better about it now."

Ron turned back to the offending coach warning him, "Don't disrespect Kim Possible ever again _Sir_. Next time I **will** hurt you even if you try to hide from me." With that he turned and left with the rest of the players. Middleton's number Seven stopped and turned to face his opponent, "Remember you are going to help me with the bullying of kids in this school. We'll talk about this when I get back to Middleton."

Still on his knees a sweating Ernie Roberts held his head. He had bullied and taunted younger and smaller players for years and this was the first time a smaller person had gotten the best of him and he didn't like it. He mused to himself, _'I'll make your life a living hell you punk.'_

"So Ron what was that all about?", the tough linebacker asked as they made their way through the near empty school.

"I've watched him disrespect girls for a couple of years and he was starting that up with Kim. I decided that is was going to end before he got carried away and really trashed her reputation.", Ron explained as he and Tank stopped at Ron's locker to remove the books he was going to need over the next few days.

"Yeah I've noticed, I think he does it 'cause he had a bad experience with a girl…"

"Still it's not a good reason to do that.", Ron countered.

"I think of him as an abused child."

"And he is now a grown up….a man in a position of authority, he has no reason to be an abuser. He can shape the attitudes of lots of guys. No he has to learn, if they expect us to treat people that we meet with dignity and respect it needs to start with the teachers in our society."

"He's just one guy Ron, how much difference can he make?"

Ron pushed on the front door of the high school to go outside, "A lot, Hitler was only one guy too and look what he was able to accomplish."

"Hitler, it's a pretty big jump to compare Roberts to Hitler…"

"I admit it's a bit to take in, but Hitler was charismatic Tank, he mesmerized people and he was a leader, and so is Roberts…..now I am jaded by the fact that the demented artist with the stupid looking mustache was ultimately responsible for killing a lot of my family off as well as a whole lot of others. Sure he was better at it, but Roberts can have a similar effect on weak minded people on a smaller scale. I think he's a lot more evil than high school evil and I'm glad that he and I had that little conversation. Will it come back to haunt me?…..Maybe…" Ron thought for a moment, "But if it makes a difference….."

"I don't think he's the real problem though Ron.", Woodson replied.

"I know Tank, just like I said, 'he's high school evil'. I think he's just good enough to cause trouble and he and Barkin are doing it together. And Barkin's been on my case since I was a freshman, except now he's put his hands on me…..I swear if he does it again you'll be able to see what I can do."

"Stoppable…..uh where did you learn that stuff?"

"I picked some of it up from Kim….she's a better fighter than almost anyone gives her credit for….sigh….the rest…..well that school that I had the student exchange with remember them?"

"Yeah and you went back this year and spent a lot of the summer there."

"Yeah but besides poetry and culture, they also have a Phys. Ed class too and their idea of that is Karate. So I got _some_ training every day I was there, maybe two or three hours a day. Some of those guys are pretty good.", Ron hinted.

Tank glanced at Ron as they made their way to the Bueno Nacho, "And you?"

Sigh "You know there are Black Belts and White Belts right?"

"Yeah….."

"I'm a lot closer to a white belt.", Ron fibbed to his friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't last thirty seconds with some of those guys….they are good. Now _you_ might do alright against some of those guys, but some of those guys scare the bejeebers outta me."

Tank Woodson snorted, "Yeah right Stoppable, you're too small and defenseless. Remember that first hit in practice and what you did to over half of the defense. You're just trying to sucker me in….."

"I'm telling ya Tank, I'm just a small guy with a little bit of speed…."

"Who sometimes looks like he was in two places at the same time?"

"I explained that to the refs, from what Wade said, with artificial light….you know it runs on a cycle….damn what did Wade say it was…oh yeah about sixty hertz or cycles a second and if you time it just right the harmonics can make it look like you're in more than one place at a time.", Ron tried to explain and make it sound plausible.

"It has to take real speed to be able to pull that off….."

"And I demonstrated it to the refs too, they bought into it."

"Alright Stoppable, now when are you gonna tell Possible about the fight with Roberts?"

"In about twenty years Woodson, if I wait that long she might not kick my tail. Anyway I never punched him, I used his momentum against him…..he did all the work."

"Chicken.", Tank taunted.

"If you had to face Kim Possible when she's mad you'd be too. Now let's not bring any of this up to her or anyone else. Around here all we need to get into trouble is just talk about it, I swear the damned walls have ears."

"The guys already said that they would keep their mouths shut and I don't think that Roberts wants to admit to having his ass kicked by a kid who's a heck of a lot younger and smaller than him. So I think we can keep this quiet."

"Great…hey there they are and Kim is waiting for me. Remember, we were just going over some defensive stuff for the game on Friday night.", Ron reminded the linebacker.

"I've got my story straight Stoppable, just make sure yours is believable."

After they walked in Ron could see all the Tex-Mex goodies on the table in front of Kim. "Uh KP are you gonna eat all that?", the blond teen inquired and slightly nervous that he was going to spend a considerable amount of time next to her in the air the next morning.

Kim snorted, "No silly, this is for you. I knew you would have an appetite after getting out of practice and I wanted to make sure that you didn't suffer any more than you had too.

"Uh just how much did you pay for all this KP?"

"Just under eight bucks, Ned asked me who it was for when he was taking my order. Why?"

"I don't know KP, come on everybody let's dig in.", Ron suggested then to Rufus, "You have to share buddy, but there is plenty to go around."

A pink head popped out of Ron's cargoes, "Hnk, cheese!"

"Yeah Ruffie.", Kim giggled as she moved over to make room for Ron, "enough cheese even for you."

Ron laughed as he followed his gal into the booth, holding Rufus in his left hand so that the pink rodent wouldn't get crushed.

Tank watched Ron and Rufus for a moment then grabbed a chair from a table and sat down next to the booth.

Dave asked, "Well did the defense get done with whatever you guys were doing after practice Tank?"

"Yeah I think Ron was able to deal with the problem that some of us have been experiencing, it took him a few minutes but the outcome made the experience reasonable.", Woodson vaguely replied.

"Good, so do you think we're going to have any more problems like this one?"

Tank smiled grimly, "You never know Dave, situations sometimes have a tendency of repeating themselves if there is no reinforcement introduced."

"Yeah I guess you're right Dave, we'll have to keep an eye on it.", the tough linebacker replied as he made a face at the mole rat who was now doing the same to him.

"Damn Rufus your face is gonna freeze like that then all the girls won't want to kiss your little bald head anymore."

Tank growled, "Leave him alone Stoppable, I never met a rodent who had a personality like his."

"Woodson he is going to get cranky if you don't cool it for a few minutes and let him get something to eat. Here join us KP got enough for all of us to chow down.", Ron suggested to the tough linebacker.

"Oh all right Stoppable, I thought I found my soul mate with him….."

"Gack.", Ron choked out. After a moment he was able to glance at Tank Woodson, "What the hell?" Then he stared at his little pink buddy (who nodded).

The tough linebacker explained, "Yeah we see the world about the same way…."

"Crimony Tank….that's like saying that me and Bon-Bon are gonna pair up….and all the readers of this story are gonna end up hurling at just the thought of it. Now that is bad enough, but are you talking about the intermingling of the species?"

"_**Roooonnnnn**_!", a low growl sounded from the blond running back's left.

"Yeah KP?"

"Don't even go there buster, Bonnie may be a little under the weather at the moment but I don't want to create a sitch where she thinks that it would be a good idea to get her claws into my BF. The amount of blood spilled would be enough to keep those vampires on TV sated for the next five years. Anyway I think Woodson and Rufus just want to be friends and hangout with each other once in a while since you and I could be busy."

"Busy?"

"Is Rufus going to go with us?"

"Uh no, he sorta bailed since Hanna is supposed to be home with Mom and Dad tonight."

"Then let Tank and Rufus have some time together Ron, you know he has friends outside of us….."

"Yeah I know he has all that gaming stuff going on….."

"See, it's going to be fine honey. Anyway we can snuggle a little on the trip…..but not too much since Sarah is going to be there too."

Liz Sours looked back and forth, "Uh how did we get from…..uh oh never mind." She stopped when she saw Dave's hand stroking the back of hers. Dave Alberts wasn't suave…..but he was a nice young man. He did need to keep his new girlfriend from getting into the conversation before it became weirder than it already was.

With a half-smile now Dave inquired while picking up a wrapper, "Liz would you like a taco?"

"Yeah Dave thanks."

In the background Rufus was checking out his nachos and trying to play mean with the tough all state linebacker. "Hnk, sauce.", the rodent told Ron over his shoulder.

"Yeah I know, the loser opens the diablo sauce for the chief destroyer of demonic machines. I'm glad we got that straight rat.", Ron mock ranted as Kim leaned up against him.

"Ron.", she said, "eat your Nacos, you can throw a hissy fit later when all the innocents are tucked in for the night."

The blond running back snorted, "Tank, an innocent? Mannnnn if he is then the world has gone whack."

"Give it a rest Stoppable.", Woodson responded as he swiped Ron's Naco and began to devour it.

"My Naco…I knew it Woodson, you are more evil than….than…."

"Drakken?", Kim suggested.

"No."

"Shego?", Kim prodded.

"No not even close…."

"Then who?"

Ron thought for a moment before he picked up another creation that he had been responsible for. "Frugal Lucre."

It was Kim's turn to snort and she did, "_Francis_?"

"Yeah just like there is high school evil and there is real evil…..Tank is more high school evil.", Ron explained as he took a bite.

Cruuunnnnch!

"Mannnn Rufus, did you hurt yourself with that swan dive into those nachos?", Ron asked somewhat worried that his little friend had disappeared into the pile of chips and cheese.

In a moment a black nose and whiskers seemed to surface with cheese and salsa on it, "Hnk, as if."

"Come here let me wipe some of that cheese off you….."

"No way, mine."

"Ok, ok buddy, have it your own way, but we have to leave in less than an hour.", Ron told his mole rat, "KP went out of her way to get homework for Bonnie and we have to deliver it. Then.", the blond teen arched his eyebrows, "We **have** to pack and get some sleep. If Mom and Dad are home we need to spend time with them and Hanna too."

X

"OK guys me an Kim will see you in a few days.", Ron said before he gave Liz a hug then shook the hands of his comrades in arms, "We have head over and see Rockwaller and give her the assignments her teachers gave Kim today.

While Ron was hugging the 'other' red head on the cheer squad Kim was giving hugs to the two hunks that had sat with her and Ron over their light repast. Rufus was standing on Kim's shoulder with his little paws crossed across his chest acting peeved, though the act wasn't quite working. Ron had to clean him up since he had almost eaten himself into a stupor.

"So you guys are going over to Bonnie's house?", Tank asked after they had separated.

Kim half smiled, "Yeah we won't be long, but I promised. Tara is going over a little later to watch some TV with her."

"Good no one needs to be lonely….even her. Maybe this loss of control will be a good thing for Miss Rockwaller."

"I hope Tank, we should be back in school by Thursday and I make sure Ron works out a little while we're away."

"See if the hotel has a gym on site, he is going to miss his time in the weight room this week and he needs all the work we can give him lifting iron.", Tank informed Kim.

"Ron's really lifting? I mean I know he said he was…"

"Yeah Kim, your boyfriend really is. Doesn't he seem stronger to you?", Dave asked.

"Yeah, but…."

"No buts, he's been working as hard as anyone on the team…..and he's having some success too. Just give him a little motivation.", Dave advised.

Sigh, "I will now we'll see ya in few days."

"Ron do you want me to stop by your house and pick up Rufus?", Tank inquired.

"Huh, why?"

"He could come home with me if your parents aren't home tonight….."

"If Mom and Dad don't get home, I'll take him with me so don't worry about it. Anyway next weekend you might wanna watch him.", Ron told the linebacker.

"Why next weekend?"

"Uh KP and I are scheduled for some training and I really don't want to take him along.", Ron informed Tank.

"Sure if the pink jerk wants to."

"Hey!", Rufus chittered.

With that a laughing Kim and Ron walked out of the Bueno Nacho with a seemingly annoyed mole rat, and got into Kim's Sloth for the short drive over to Bonnie's home.

XX

_The Rockwaller Home:_

Kim rang the doorbell as Ron held a small mountain of school books and papers.

The door opened after a few minutes. "Misses Rockwaller, it's me, Kim and Ron. We have Bonnie's homework like I promised…..I didn't want her to get behind.", Kim explained to the older lady.

"Oh yes, come in please Kimberly.", the matriarch of the Rockwaller family invited.

The red haired cheer leader entered the house when she turned around, "Ron, you heard Bonnie's Mom…."

"I uh wasn't invited so…"

"Pardon me.", Clara Rockwaller interrupted, "Please come in young Mister Stoppable."

"Ah…sure Ma'am.", Ron replied as he entered.

Clara informed the two, "Bonnie is up in her room with Tara, you may go up to see them."

With a small smile she led them to the stairs, "Her room is the third one on the left." Then she stopped, "Thank you for coming to see her, she hasn't been herself since Ronald took her to the hospital. Not many of her friends have come around yet. And Ronald thank you for making sure Bonnie was safe the other night."

"Y…..you're welcome Ma'am.", Ron responded not used to being talked to by a Rockwaller that way, "I'm sure that she will be back in the swing of things soon enough."

Kim knew her boyfriend enough to know he was nervous so she suggested, "Boyfriend why don't we go upstairs so you can give those assignments to Bonnie."

"Yeah KP, these books are getting heavy. I'd like to put them down.", Ron replied.

Kim pushed Ron in front of her to get moving and then she slipped a hand into his hip pocket, "Just think of it as weight training for football honey. Mister Barkin will be so proud of you doing a little extra."

The blond running back didn't want to reveal what happened earlier so he decided to keep his mouth shut for the moment only desiring to want to get to class in Upperton where he could have his butt stomped on properly since he knew that he was going to miss a day or two of it. The old Ron stoppable looked for ways to get out of work, the new and improved Ron had the view that if he tried it he would be cheating. Cheating Kim, his parents and kid sister and most of his friends_. 'I'm a sick dude…what's happened to me this year?'_

By the time they were half way up the stairs Kim knew something was bothering her boyfriend so she asked, "Ronnie are you all right?"

Ron seemed to shudder, "Huh? Uh yeah, I guess KP. I just have the feeling like I know what the Christians felt like when they were going to face the lions back in Rome….."

"Brick survived….."

"I'll bet he's scarred for life….."

"No he's not and if he is then Monique can take care of him and if you are I'll make sure that you are comforted. Now get a move on BF, after seeing you on the football field there is no way that you should be afraid of Bonnie….that is unless her sisters are here too."

"Yeah KP, I heard about them. Remember when I said Monkey Fist was five hundred miles of bad roads?"

"Yeah I remember….."

"Bonnie's sisters are more bad road than that."

Kim giggled with Ron's assessment since she had met both older women, "Ronnie you are a great judge of character." As they got to the top of the stairs the red haired heroine pointed down the left hall, "Third door and don't try to make a break for it."

"Gotcha KP.", Ron responded as Kim came up right next to him keeping her hand in his pocket.

The door which had a large 'B' on it was mostly closed and both could hear voices inside which were obviously female in gender. Kim then knocked. Bonnie's voice called out, "Who's there?"

"Kim and Ron, are you guys decent?"

They could both hear Tara's voice, "We can put a show on for Ron….. Bonnie needs to relearn her cheer moves Kim."

A now wide-eyed sidekick made to set the books down. "I am so outta here KP….."

"Tara you're freaking him out, quit it."

A now laughing Bonnie said, "Come in Kim and bring your guy with you."

Tara and Bonnie were watching a video of the cheer squad at a competition they had participated in the year before at Upperton High School. The platinum blonde hit the pause button on the unit as Kim and Ron entered. "Hi guys.", the bubbly Miss King greeted the two teen heroes.

"Oh I see you guys are going over some moves.", Kim said.

"Yeah Bonnie is beginning to remember people and things, but the doctors want to hold her out of school for another day to make sure she is going to be alright.", Tara informed them.

Ron looked around for a clear place to set his load down. "Uh Bonnie…..Tara a little help here please.", Ron implored the two young women.

"Ron…..oh I'll help you.", the bubbly blonde responded as she got up to take some of the school materials, then moved them to a place on the desk.

Bonnie smiled as Ron was following suit, "You're not used to being in a girl's room are you Ron?"

"I uh study in Kim's room all the time.", the tow headed teen defended his manhood.

"OK.", Bonnie replied then glanced at her best friend who began to giggle.

"Mannnnnn.", Ron moaned, "The estrogen is almost thick enough to cut with a knife. I'd feel safer in my man cave."

Kim giggled then informed the two, "It _is_ a cave too….girls.", the red head explained, "When Ronnie's 'rents brought home the baby she took over his room and Ron moved into the basement."

"Yeah Rufus is happy now, his kind like holes as a place to live.", Ron told them.

"You _actually_ live in the basement Ron?", Tara asked.

"Yup, Rufus me and the washer and dryer. They built a nice room down there and nobody bothers me unless they want some laundry done. I never thought of myself as a rodent, but maybe that's the best place for me. It doesn't take much to heat or cool…." Ron paused and then rambled on, "I guess that's why all those bad guys go for places underground…..it costs less."

"They do it to hide Ron.", Kim informed them as she came closer to her boyfriend and put her hand in his hip pocket again.

"Yeah I know that KP, but it's really not bad down there."

Tara giggled, "Ron you were always a little weird, cute but weird."

"Maybe T,", Kim said, "but I already told him years ago that I _liked_ weird."

"Anyway it looks like you guys are going over cheer stuff.", Kim said. "They want Bonnie to sit down this week to make sure that she is going to be fine. Are you going to let her practice with the squad?", Ron inquired.

"No she is resting for the rest of the week, maybe we'll do some light work on the weekend.", Tara responded.

The teens continued for another ten minutes and then Kim and Ron had to leave. Both had to pack and get some sleep since they were flying out early in the morning.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Possible home. They both got out of the Sloth then walked to each other and embraced. "Mannn KP I still get the weirds when I'm around Bonnie.", Ron informed his girlfriend.

Sigh "Yeah and she seems so nice right now, I hope she gets everything back and fast.", Kim replied as she snuggled into Ron's chest.

"Maybe not everything back KP, I mean I'd like for her to get her cheer skills back….but this new Bonnie is a lot nicer than the old version."

"Maybe so Ron, do you want to come in?"

"I'd better not KP, I have a little homework and then I have to pack for the trip. I have to remember the pack a sports jacket and a couple pairs of slacks…"

"Why?"

"We're gonna be in a courtroom and if you have to sit next to a guy he should at least look like he is acting like an adult. Anyway you're taking two nice outfits aren't you?"

"Yeah but only one jacket. I'm taking one skirt and one pair of slacks, both of them go with the jacket sorta like what you're doing Ron.", Kim informed him.

"Good maybe the jury will believe you if you have to testify."

Kim explained, "Sarah and I both expect to take the stand Ron. I don't think it's going to be very nice, but it has to be done to make sure Justice is served."

"Maybe tomorrow night the three of us can go out for a nice dinner."

Kim giggled, "It'd be better if you were cooking Ron."

"May not be able to make that happen KP….I mean I won't have a kitchen there. Now give me a goodnight kiss, I have to get going.", Ron turned hoping he wasn't giving anything away about the surprise he had planned for the following evening, "Hey there's a light on at the house, maybe the 'rents made it back. I could spend a couple of minutes with Hanna before she crashes."

Kim looked at her watch, "I could come over too…"

"It's getting late maybe in the morning we can stand at her door and watch her for a couple of minutes before we take off.", Ron suggested.

"Yeah you're right Ron it is getting late considering we have to leave early.", Kim said and then pulled Ron's face down to hers.

X

"Yeah KP…uh nice.", Ron said as he stumbled towards his house a few minutes later since Kim didn't want a short peck on the lips as a goodnight kiss.

With a sigh she then entered her home. At seeing the light on in the family room she went in. "Hi Daddy, did you guys enjoy the dinner that Ronnie made?"

"Yes and leftovers are in the refrigerator Kimmie, did Ronald come inside with you?"

"No Daddy he went home, we had a snack after school like we usually do and then we went to give Bonnie Rockwaller her homework assignments."

"Good, now do you want me to nuke a night time snack, I know you have to get some studying in and pack for your trip tomorrow….."

"Yeah Dad, I gotta hurry and get my stuff done.", the red haired teen replied as she turned and headed to the stairs.

"Good honey, go ahead and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thanks Daddy you rock just like Mom."

XXX

"Hey Mom and Dad I'm home.", Ron called out.

"Ronald we are in the kitchen.", Dean's voice called out.

With a large smile the blond teen entered the kitchen where he was able to see his father splattered with baby food and a giggling raven haired baby seeming to have the time of her life making sure he got another face full from the high chair she was sitting in.

"Oh man, I'm glad I'm not you right now Dad.", Ron laughed at the sight. When he caught the flash of a camera out of the corner of his eye. "Mom?"

"Ronald can you do better?", Dean inquired.

"Obviously…"

"Ronnie, help your Father feed Hanna.", Barb Stoppable told her son.

"Ah just a second, I have to go down to my room first just in case."

Two minutes later he was back upstairs in his waterproof and hopefully little Sister-proof mountain parka he wore when skiing and outdoor adventuring with his girlfriend, or when the weather was crappy.

"Lemme see that spoon Dad.", Ron commanded playfully.

Sigh "Here you are Son….."

"Uh how did the little intruder get like this?"

"Well…", Dean began, "You know that we stayed with several relatives while we were out of town…."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well they got to playing with Hanna while she ate and now she thinks that when it's time to eat, it's time to play instead."

"Hmmmmm, well maybe we can teach and play and eat all at the same time.", Ron suggested as he took the spoon from his Father.

The older Stoppable sibling then dipped the baby spoon into some applesauce and guided it to the child's mouth. Hanna let it get close and then tried to swat at it with her hand. Now this would have made even more of a mess but Hanna's older brother was still a little faster than she was and after being picked on by Master Lunch Lady at Yamanouchi the child was no match for her brother, this time.

"So.", Ron laughed, "you missed the airplane this time King Kong."

The baby loved the game that she had just been introduced to and slapped the tray of her high chair. Unfortunately for Ron Hanna's aim was too good and her hand landed in a pile of spilt mashed peas. Some of the green goo ended up on his face.

"So not funny intruder.", the blond teen snorted as he wove the spoon back towards the child's mouth, "Mom, Dad you let my relatives ruin her."

Dean Stoppable answered, "It was your aunt Melba."

"I'll get even with her later, I can't believe that a Stoppable is more interested in playing than eating her food. I guess it's up to me to fix this and retrain my Sister."

X

Ron wiped off his outer gear as his Mother grabbed Hanna (who was now partially clean after her rather late dinner and the game it had turned into). Dean put his hand on the former Middleton Mad Dog Mascot's shoulder, "You seem to get along with Hanna very well Son."

"I like her Dad. When I have time, I gotta make an appointment with Rabbi Katz. He mentioned to us in class a while back what the responsibilities are for older siblings…..at the time I didn't think anything of it you know, but now….."

"I understand Ronald, you do have things to think about now that you're a role model to someone."

Ron snorted, "Yeah some kind of role model I've turned out to be. Doctor Drakken might be a better one. It's a good thing KP is always there. She always knows what to do."

"Girls mature faster than boys Ronald….."

"Not that much faster. Listen how about I give Hanna her bath and bottle and then hit the sack. I have to pack before bed though…..we have to fly over to the east coast for that trial."

"We have it on the calendar, go on and relieve your Mother before the baby drowns her.", Dean advised, "I'll get her bottle ready for you."

"Sure Dad, oh good to see you guys are home, I sorta missed you."

"And we missed you too Son. Oh I think that we won't be doing much traveling from now on…just some actuary conferences and such."

"Oh, you didn't use to make many of them. Why?"

Dean stuck out his chest (which was rather hard to do considering how he was built), "I am one of two finalists for Actuary of the Year."

"Congrats Dad, I know that you've been looking forward to that one."

"Well I mentioned it to Anne and James this summer, but I received the notification when I called into the office last week."

"Daddddd, you have a cell?"

"Uh no, I used the phone from where we were staying. You know how I feel about those gadgets."

"Dad they're here to stay, Mom even has one for work.", Ron explained.

"I am not comfortable with a device sending potentially harming radio waves so close to my brain."

"So that's the real reason?"

Sigh, "Yes….."

"OK we'll talk about it later Dad, I'll have Wade look up the data. Anyway I gotta save Mom from the evil baby and her devious plans of world conquest."

A now chuckling Dean Stoppable patted his Son on the back, "Go on."

Ron could hear the water being drawn for the bath and as he entered his former room he said, "Mom I'll take her off your hands, I wanna spend some time with Sis anyway."

"You do?"

"Yeah Mom, now remember that I'm going out of town with KP tomorrow and we have to leave real early to make the flight so she can make her courtroom appearance if the lawyers decide to call her to the witness stand."

"I suppose Ronald, Hanna could use some time with her brother so cleaning her up after that dinner of hers would be a proper time to do so."

"Well yeah Mom, she likes water and if she associates me…", Ron noticed his Mother looking at him quizzically, "WHAT?"

"School words Ronald?"

"Hey, hey. KP has been getting me ready for my entrance exams. I guess some of the wordage upgrade comes from that.", Ron explained as he held out his hands for the raven haired child.

Barb Stoppable laughed lightly now that she was tot free and went to check on the water. When she returned she informed him, "The water is ready, good luck and I'll be downstairs with your Father if you need me."

"Sure Mom, Dad's warming a bottle for Han, he should be done about the time I get done drowning this sea monster. Come on Hanna, let's get you cleaned up, greased up and dressed for bed.", Ron smiled as he carried the child into her bathroom.

X

"Here she is.", Ron announced as he presented a clean and fresh baby to her parents. "Do you want me to give her the bottle?"

"No Ronald, give your sister a kiss. You have to pack and get some sleep. You're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess you're right Mom, I uh might be gone before you guys get up so I'll see ya in a few days."

Dean asked, "Is Rufus staying home with us?"

Ron glance down at his mole rat who had just exited Ron's cargo pocket. Seeing his buddy nod his head Ron replied, "Ah yeah, Rufus wants to stay home with you guys. You have Hanna, something tells me that she might be the kicker."

"Sure Son, we'll make sure he's taken care of…."

Ron sighed then said, "Yeah between Hanna being home, a readily available source of cheese and getting up early it wasn't that hard to figure out his thought process for staying home."

"Hey Rufus you coming downstairs with me or are you gonna stay up here with Sis?"

"Hnk, Sis."

"Ohhh kay have it your way, I'll leave the door open a crack."

Ron then rose and went over to the basement door, "Night Mom, Dad."

"Good night Son, have a good trip."

X

The blond teen pulled out his suitcase and put several changes of clothes including a pair of black cargos and sweatshirt_, 'You never know when you're gonna need something for a mission.'_ After thinking for a moment he added a mask and a hood along with a ball cap in case he really needed it and added a mission outfit just to be sure. Ron also packed a pair of slacks and a second dress shirt. (He left out his suit coat and another pair of slacks and a pair of dress shoes since he didn't know if he would have the time to change before they went to the trial in the morning.

By the time Ron was done Rufus came through the door. "Are Mom and Dad still up buddy?"

"Hnk, no sleepy."

"Good, now your turn to go to sleep. I have to get going."

Ron then turned out the light and then he closed the door behind him. Once out of his room he interlace his fingers and faded from sight.

Ron went to the back door and opened it quietly, still being out of sight he slipped out. Not even an owl would have noticed his passing as he snuck through the backyard and crossed the street knowing that a black van would soon be looking for him.

XXX

James Possible looked at several pictures hanging on the hallway wall. They were old ones with a red haired pigtailed girl and a blond boy with freckles. _'Where have the years gone Annie?',_ the rocket scientist mused to himself, _'Why did I treat Ronald so poorly this year….he didn't do anything to deserve that, all he ever wanted was the best for Kimmie-cub. I suppose I'll make it up to him somehow. Maybe I should tell that Mister Barkin for forget about what I mentioned about keeping them apart in the next semester….I did promise him lab supplies and the school __**can**__ use them.'_

XXX

"Hey Master Umestsu how are you tonight?", Ron inquired.

"I am well Stoppable-san, you are late."

"Yes Sir I know, but KP and I had to deliver homework to a fellow student and I had to be there as the supporting boyfriend."

"We are aware of your adventures from over the weekend Stoppable-san. What happened to this student?"

"I don't know, I found her after practice Saturday night…..she didn't remember me so I got her to the hospital to make sure that she was alright…there were a lot of things she didn't remember."

"Very good, you helped a person in need."

"Thanks, but KP's Dad had amnesia last spring and then Mister Flanner came down with it too. So Bonnie is the third person I know of who has gone through this."

"Ron-san that is quite unusual….."

"Yes Sir even for Middleton, Colorado where whacked is the norm it seemed out of place. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Anyway that's my excuse for being late….not only that but Mom and Dad got back home tonight and I wanted to spend some time with Hanna…..I mean there are some things more important than training."

"I agree, now sit down and begin to meditate, we have much to cover tonight. We also know that you will be out of town for two days."

"Yes Sir and KP and I have that GJ training and I have to spend a few nights at the firehouse too so that I can keep my hours in as a volunteer fireman."

"I understand Stoppable-san, there seems to be more things to do than you have time to do them."

Ron sat on the floor of the van in the Lotus Position and closed his eyes.

In twenty minutes the black van pulled up to the privacy gate in Upperton.

X

Sensei watched the van depart. Master Umestsu stood mute waiting until the man who he had known his whole life turned back to the large house. _(Sensei his training was very rough tonight….well more than normal. Since he is going out of town with Possible-san it might not have been the best thing.)_

_(You are right my old friend, but his training must be more realistic if he is to succeed the fights that I fear are in front of him.)_

_(You mentioned something about the joining being torn, what is it?)_

_(Our friend advised me that Stoppable-san may end up on his own fighting the battles of the world with no support from anyone.)_

_(No support from Yamanouchi or Possible-san?)_

The white haired ninja master shook his head, _(There may very well a time when everything hinges on his training. Mekaski-san revealed that there may come a time when our young friend will be all that stands between humanity and slavery.)_

_(We should have told him….)_

_(Yes, but if we tell him too far in advance he may fall apart when he dwells on the fact that he is on his own.)_

_(Did the prophet give any insight into how this will play out?)_

_(No, not at this time.)_

XXX

_Early the next morning:_

Ron tossed his bag into the back of the Sloth and hung his jacket on the hook attached to the 'B' pillar of the soon to be flying car.

"Ready BF?"

"After I get my good morning kiss and buckle in….yeah.", Ron replied.

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, the Doctors P, Wade and all the other 'canon' characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. And to go along with that we don't make any claude either.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	75. Chapter 75

Let's see so far in this tale we've had a lot of things happen (only the big points so far). Ron went off to Yamanouchi to become better, Kim attended a cheer camp at about the same time and was attacked by some fellow campers. Ron and Kim join their chi's with Sensei's help not telling Kim the real reason he needed to do it was to protect her better. The reason they gave was to help Ron gain better control of his MMP (which it does). While this is going on a plot to break up Team Possible and the relationship between the two primary field members is hatched.

While this is going on James works on keeping Ron and Kimmie apart not understanding that Doctor D was responsible for planting that seed in his head. While under this weird mental thing James gets Steve Barkin to force Ron onto the football team…..who the heck thought that Ronnie boy was gonna be a stud and was going to be able to make friends on the team? So when Kim returns from her vacation from hell James learns that his baby is in real love with the goof up the street. And eventually he learns to back off a little. Also Anne Possible was offered a position in the hospital but to get it she had to get some extra training and is for the most part going to be in Denver for about eight months.

Sure I left out a lot of details, but I just broke seventy some chapters down to two paragraphs. Oh again don't forget 'Metatron'. He and Suriel and one other will make a large appearance before the end of book 2, for those of you who have suspected that he is the seer at Yamanouchi kudos to you.

I want to thank all readers, favoriters, followers, alters and reviewers for 'The Hunter'. I really do appreciate it.

And this is the part where I get to give some feedback to the reviewers so here we go: Fanatic97 you're the first guy up, yeah I can't either. Jimmy1201, yeah God wanted to make the world more interesting so he added a bunch of idiots. And yeah Tank and Rufus like each other, now Rufus knows where he's supposed to be but he does have other interests….I mean he's the Tunnel Lord right? CB73, yeah foreshadowing. But Ron loves his baby sister and would do anything for her.

Ron's state of mind….what kind of mind would he have since he's killed people when he either thought or knew Kim was in trouble. I am trying to finish book 1 by chapter 100 and I am working on 80 right now. Kaeto1, mannnnn you've been listening to too much music. Now will Roberts end up broken….maybe. Muzzlehatch, thanks I take that as a compliment.

Greenjolt, once in a while I smack the fourth wall cuz I like to. And yeah there is a reason Dean Stoppable doesn't like cell phones…I can't believe between him being an actuary and not using something that could screw up your head that somebody hasn't come up with that first! Whitem, you are right about prophets sometimes being wrong…..however this seer has an edge. Chica13, none of us want Bonnie to be weak….I mean who knows who might try to take over…..egad Lonnie or Connie might come back!

Angelus-alvus, yeah more props for James on the mend. Still he is a protective Dad. Tanks just glad Ron's on his team. Ron may not murder every jerk in his path, but he _might_ smack them around a little! Sammyboy94, yeah Roberts is going to try and get even. Think chapter 81.

And above all I want to thank CB73 for all the editing and co-writing he has done with me over the last four years…..now what size kilt do you wear? I think I have one that will fit!

Let's get this sucker on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 75

_On final to a small business airport in Georgia:_

"KP that was a pretty fast flight, have your brothers been playing with the Sloth again?", Ron asked as he scanned ahead from the passenger seat in the Sloth.

"Yeah Ron they wanted to make some improvements, I had to take them to Bearymore's a couple nights to repay them."

"You took them to Bearymore's…..and you didn't invite _me_? KP that is cruel…", Ron pouted to her.

Sigh, "Sorry Ron, I don't know why so many unmarried males love that place…..I mean I grew out of it when I was eight."

"KP.", Ron moaned in an imitation of Doctor Drakken in an effort to get Kim to distract her from dwelling on the probability of testifying in the upcoming trial, "I told you about hurting words."

The auburn haired heroine giggled playing along and almost succeeding in imitating Shego's snarky voice, "I told you blue boy that the Bearymore place is for kids and parents who want to waste their hard earned money."

"But Shego…..", Ron was having a hard time staying in character and keeping a straight face, "it was part of my plan to take over the world, right after I rename Canada to Drakkanada!"

Snort "Ronnnnnn stop it, I'm trying to concentrate on the landing."

"OK KP I'll be quiet for now.", Ron smiled knowing that he had succeeded in keeping his girlfriend loose during the flight, and would go a long way to keeping her sharp should she be called to testify against the young men who unsuccessfully tried to rape her and her roommate last summer.

"Thanks.", Kim said then keyed the mic on the radio, "Team Possible One to tower, how do we look?"

"Tango Papa 1 you are lined up and on the glide slope. Decrease speed to Three-Zero-Zero knots.", came through the radio.

Kim tapped a button on the steering wheel again, "Tango Papa 1 copies, Three-Zero-Zero knots." Then she moved the throttle controls back towards the neutral position.

"Smooth KP, nice and smooth. I don't think I've been on a commercial flight that did it better.", Ron complimented his girl, "Maybe if this hero gig doesn't turn out well you could find employment as a pilot."

"Ronnnn, I don't know if saving the world is going to be my life's work. Maybe it would for a superhero like you, but I'm just your basic average girl."

Ron snorted knowing just how special and gifted she really was, "Yeah average, you're tougher than the Seventh Division. You'll never get your fans to buy into that one KP. Anyway I'm the sidekick and designated distraction…..guys like me don't make good heroes."

"Who said that Ron?"

"Oh it's in the Sidekick Book, Chapter Seventeen.", Ron added. "I don't have my copy with me since we're not on a mission to bust up bad guys but I remember it was one of the questions on the sidekick test to move up to cuteness level two."

The auburn haired heroine rolled her eyes and keyed the mic, "Tower my instruments indicate that we are ninety miles, nine-zero miles, out."

"Roger Tango Papa 1, lower speed to One-Nine-Zero knots."

"Copy, One-Nine-Zero.", Kim replied before turning her attention back to Ron, "Anyway honey you are a hero in **my** book."

"KP we've been over this before, there's room for one hero in Team Possible; _all_ I want and need to do is to watch your back. That's what us sidekicks do."

"Ron.", Kim argued, "You are not a sidekick you are my partner…both in the team and hopefully for the rest of my life."

"How about partner in life and sidekick on the team?", the blond teen tried to compromise.

"I'll have to think about it afterward…when you make love to me for the first time.", Kim countered.

"I promised after we graduate from high school, when that happens then I will do anything you want as long as it's moral and legal.", Ron promised, "Anyway we ought to keep our minds on flying this thing. I'm allergic to death by flying car…but then we wouldn't be flying anymore would we?"

Kim giggled, "Alright we'll have this discussion at breakfast."

"Good 'cause I'm famished, Wade called in reservations to a restaurant that is between the airport and the courthouse."

"A good breakfast sounds good to me as well Ron; something tells me that this is going to be an awkward and long day."

"I uh ran across a real good restaurant for tonight KP, the chef was featured in 'Chef Magazine' once, it'd be educational to see how a pro does it."

"Is it expensive?"

"Yeah a little, but the 'rents gave me some Claude to cover the bill….."

"When did they do that Ron?"

"Last night before I went to bed."

"Ronnie that was nice of them….."

"Dad said it was to make up a bit for being gone so much, I can't wait till he gets the bill for the cookout. I figure a month or two grounding then I'll get to reimburse Dad for it out of my Smarty Mart wages."

"Ronnnnn what did you do?"

"I put some of the groceries for the cookout on the family's tab at one of the markets where we have an account."

"You did? Oh boy, are you in trouble."

"Don't care, the guys deserved it. They had a nice dinner….no strings attached. Anyway Dave and Liz spent their first date there. I'm telling ya they are a cute couple maybe cuter than Brick and Monique."

"Yes they are but…..I might argue about being cuter than Monique and her beau.", Kim thought for a moment as the tower came on and told her to reduce speed to one hundred forty knots.

"Tango Papa 1 copies One-Four-Zero, tower do you need me lower in altitude?", Kim replied as she clicked on her PTT.

"Glide path is fine Tango Papa 1; you will be on final in two minutes."

"Copy."

X

As the wheels touched down there was the screeching sound that all aircraft made. "You know KP that's a lot of tire wear, I wonder if the Wadester can come up with anything to stop that?", Ron pointed out, "You know like getting the wheels up to speed or something."

Kim was paying close attention to what she was doing and didn't want to lose her concentration, "Ronnie?"

"Yeah KP?"

"Could you ask me that question again when we are eating, I'm still sorta busy right now."

"Uh, sure KP."

"Thanks boyfriend, you deserve a snuggle tonight when we get to the hotel."

"After we eat and do our homework?"

"Yeah about then and why are you sooooo worried about homework lately boyfriend?"

"I wanna go to college with you next year, so I have to buckle down to make it happen, girlfriend."

"Good Ron, you are showing a lot of maturity there, potential boy."

As the Sloth reached the end of the fairly short runway a pickup truck with a flashing amber light pulled up to them as they stopped. "Miss Possible?", the driver asked after she rolled down her window.

"That's me."

"We were notified you were coming in, would you please follow me, I will deliver you to the gate and I have directions for the Courthouse where the trial is taking place.", the driver then handed Kim a folder.

Kim opened it and looked inside before handing it to Ron, "Hold on to this for me would you, honey? And when we get off the airport grounds could you navigate us to that restaurant Wade got us reservations for?"

"Sure KP."

Kim followed the truck and finally it stopped at a gate where there was a guard. Then the truck pulled through and turned around. He stopped as he came back to the Sloth, "Have a good time here and thanks for everything you do."

Kim smiled, "Thanks for helping us out."

The red head's attention turned to the guard when he said, "Turn right and that puts you on the road into town Miss Possible."

"Thanks.", Kim smiled and waved. She looked left and right then pulled out into the very light traffic.

"Which way at the light Ron?"

"Turn left and then right almost immediately, it looks like that puts us on the right road.", the blond teen replied as he scanned over the map and then set the directions on top of them.

"Good enough for me Mad Dog, if we miss the place, you're the one missing breakfast….well your second one."

"Yeah and who knows when the Judge is going to let everyone off for lunch. Sidekicks aren't really meant for sitting through trials, we're more action guys.", Ron mock kidded.

Kim smiled and rolled her eyes yet again, "Sure sidekick."

"See…..you're coming around to everybody else's way of thinking. Ron Stoppable sidekick extraordinaire, lairs blown up while you wait.", Ron chuckled knowing he hadn't really won the round, but was pretty sure that she wasn't dwelling on the testimony she might have to give over the next two days.

Kim glanced out of the corner of her eye, then seeing where she was, "Which way Mister TNT?"

"Turn left and then merge onto the highway _Ma'am_.", Ron informed her.

"Oh you did _not_ just say that!"

"Say what?"

"You know what you said.", the red haired heroine accused.

"Huh?", Ron unsuccessfully tried to play innocent.

"You used the 'M' word…..it made me sound older than Nana."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was trying to show respect since you are well thought of by everyone that we know….."

"Everyone?"

"Welllll except Drakken and Shego."

"And little Miss Amnesia…..don't forget her, if she isn't dating Eric the rest of the girls at Middleton had better keep their BFs under tight rein. She cheated on Brick every time we turned around, dating her must have been like herding cats.", Kim reminded Ron as she merged with traffic.

Ron seeing Kim was busy pushed a button on the dash for the built-in Kimmunicator, in a moment Wade Load's image appeared, "Hey Wade how's things back in Colorado…..anybody blow anything up yet?"

"Not yet Ron, but I see you guys are on the ground and en-route to the restaurant for breakfast."

Kim snorted, "A second one for the Mad Dog."

"Hey I burn a lot of energy and I **am** a growing boy.", Ron defended himself.

"If your metabolism changes you'll be growing out alright…and by that, I mean _out_."

"Mannnnn.", the blond sometimes goof frowned, "No respect for the designated sidekick."

Wade smiled knowing what Ron was attempting to do, "He does burn a lot of energy Kim, oh and before I forget in the briefcase that Ron has is a copy of the incident of the attack from my end."

"Yeah I know, I'm just nervous that's all. And thanks for that Wade."

"You guys have a five mile drive till you get there and you'll have more than enough time to get to the Courthouse."

"Thanks for planning everything Wade."

"That's what I do Kim, oh and Ron, you know that place you wanted to take Kim to tonight?"

"Yeah?", the blond member of Team Possible replied.

"I made reservations for eight tonight under the name of Kim Possible."

"Why not under my name Wade?", Ron inquired wanting to teach Kim a little something.

"Everyone knows who she is, most people have no idea who you are.", the genius explained.

"You're right it's better to use the boss's name…..", "Hey! Not so the boss….." "See what I mean Wade, anyway they'd probably write my name down wrong and it'd be my luck that someone with that last name will come in after me and get our seats all I'd end up with is their bill."

"Well Ron that is how your luck seems to work, anyway I'll call them back up and add your name to the party."

Ron knew he had to mend some fences pretty quick so he said, "KP you are the boss of Team Possible and everyone including me sees you as being in charge. It's the way it is. I'm not upset about it; I realize it's the way it is. Maybe in thirty or forty years we'll be able to laugh about it when you tell your grandkids about it."

Sigh "_Our_ grandkids lover boy.", Kim corrected her boyfriend, "I expect you to be there to help me out."

"Yeah I hope KP, but for right now I think we need to look at our relationship in the shorter term. I'd love to still be with you when we're in a retirement home, but we have a lot to do before we get there."

"Yeah Ron you're right, but I can dream can't I?"

"You ought to see how you fit into my dreams every night KP."

"Is it romantic?"

"Yeah you can say that."

At that moment Wade's voice came back through the speakers, "You have about a mile and a half till you get to the restaurant guys, it's on the right and you'll have to exit this road at Crossway Avenue and go two blocks."

"Crossway and go two blocks, I've got it.", Ron replied for Kim.

X

_Twenty minutes later:_

The famous teen heroine and her boyfriend/sidekick were sitting in a quiet booth with their drinks (black coffee for Kim and two creams and three sugars for Ron). They were speaking lowly trying to ignore that they were getting stares from other customers.

Ron mentally calculated then smiled to his girlfriend, "All those dudes are jealous of me KP."

"Huh, why are they jealous Ron?"

"I'm sitting here with the world's most beautiful girl and they must be wondering how I did it."

"Ronnnn.", Kim hissed as she kept her voice low, "I'm not beautiful."

"Want me to get up and take a vote?"

Kim's eyes popped open not wanting any publicity, "No….don't do it please, I'd die of embarrassment."

"But KP….oh all right, I promise not to embarrass you this whole trip.", Ron raised his right hand as if he was taking an oath.

"Thanks, maybe we can snuggle tonight after we get done with dinner and studying."

"I'd like that, but isn't your roomie from cheer camp going to be here? I mean I thought you guys might want to catch up."

"Yeah I e-mailed Sarah the other day, we're all staying in the same hotel."

"Is she on the same floor as you?"

"Yeah we're on the top floor; we're both supposed to be in adjoining suites. You know you could stay in mine, it has two bedrooms."

"I'd love to do that KP, but remember what we agreed to with the jerks' lawyers and us not having a ring on your finger. I still think if I was in the same room with you they would try to use that to discredit your testimony."

"Rooooon.", Kim almost raised her voice, "I don't care what they think or say."

"Well I **do** KP.", Ron replied as the waitress brought out their orders cutting off their talk until she was done.

"Why did you get the tomato omelet, KP?"

"Ron it's a vegetable omelet, it just has a lot of tomatoes in it.", Kim looked over at her boyfriend's breakfast, well it was more like a feast, "Pancakes** and** an omelet…..did you have them put everything inside it?"

"I told you I burn a lot of energy KP, I had to share my breakfast with Rufus this morning. He wanted bratwurst in his omelet at home and cheese of course."

Kim smiled, "Of course, I think he'd want cheese sauce on cheese slices…" "What?", the red head inquired catching a look from her longtime friend turned boyfriend.

"He's already asked for it, that rat is too smart for his own good."

"Well he is smarter than most rodents Ron, he's a major reason that Middleton isn't a radioactive hole in the ground right now.", Kim reminded Ron since Rufus had bitten the synthodrone after he had caught the projectile Kim had fired towards the tower at Bueno Nacho Headquarters the previous spring. The deflated Eric's fluid drained out of him dropped Wade's EMP device onto the tower causing it to short out and the whole plot to disintegrate at that point.

They were both quiet for a moment then Kim added, "They should have given him a medal for what he did."

"KP he would have been happy with a five pound block of cheese instead."

"I know, but you should have gotten a medal too."

"Don't want a medal, anyway I got something better."

"What did you get Ronnie?"

"I got you; somehow I earned your love. I don't know how I fell into this but the 'Ron Factor' was working for me that day."

Neither Kim nor Ron had dug in yet and she said, "Then we both got lucky 'cause I got you and your love." Kim lowered her eyes after looking directly into Ron's and took up her fork and knife to cut up the omelet.

Ron fidgeted wanting to tell her about everything that he had learned since the summer began, but knew that there was no way that Sensei would condone the action at this time. Kim finally noticed his discomfort, "Are you all right Ron?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I was just thinking about something."

"Mission related?"

"No more personal than that KP."

"Wanna share it?"

Ron began to sweat and his mind began to race, "Uh KP can I ask a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Uh sometimes can I call you Kimberly?"

"Why Ron? I like KP."

"Well not all the time, but when it's really romantic…you'll always be my KP but sometimes Kimberly is more appropriate….."

"I know you've asked before, I'll think about it. Maybe we'll give it a trial run when we're alone without any supervision.", Kim thought for a moment before answering.

"Uh thanks, I bet you think I'm a dork…"

"No I don't, now you'd better eat Ron, your food is getting cold."

The blond teen chuckled lightly, "That's a first."

"What's that boyfriend?"

"Telling me to eat."

X

The rest of their breakfast was eaten with few breaks except when the two lovers stopped to gaze into each other's eyes.

Beep-Beep-Beep

Kim looked at her watch, "We have to get going Ron; we have a ten mile drive yet. I'd like to be there a half hour before the session starts for the day."

"Let me finish my coffee KP."

"Ronnnnnn that's not coffee, that's…oh have it your own way.", Kim informed him as she took one last drink and signaled for the waitress to bring the bill.

X

Ron checked his tie in the mirror as Kim drove through traffic, "KP we are about two miles from the place. You have the parking pass Wade got for us?"

"It's in my jacket pocket Ron, we're going to be fine. In a few minutes I'm gonna introduce you to Sarah, you'll like her she's a nice girl."

"Yeah I met her over the Kimmunicator last summer when you slipped out of the room for a minute. She seemed nice to me."

"She is, and she is looking forward to you cooking for her….but I had to change the time."

"You did? Why?"

"Their game got changed and they couldn't make the trip maybe it's better this way if we keep doing well we might still be playing football when they were due to come in. When we're on vacation you can cook her something nice."

"Sure if I can borrow someone's kitchen for a couple of hours. I mean I can even use her 'rents kitchen if I have to.", Ron replied as an idea came into his mind.

"Good I know we can work it out, see there's the turn off. We're almost at the courthouse."

"Yeah KP, I know you need to get through this and I want to as well."

"No one likes being attacked Ron, Sarah and I were lucky. There's the parking deck, can you reach my jacket and get that pass out?"

"On it KP, you just keep driving."

There were five cars ahead of the Sloth, but soon Kim rolled down her window and showed the pass to the attendant who was waiting at the gate. "Is this where we're supposed to park?", Kim asked.

The attendant, an old man, produced a clipboard. "Miss Possible?"

"Yes Sir."

"You are supposed to park in level yellow, it's up two levels. Just keep the ticket with you."

"Thanks Sir."

He then lifted the gate to allow them to enter.

Kim easily found a place and pulled in and shut the flying car down and rolled up her window. Then she opened the door along with Ron and got out and retrieved their coats from the back seat as well as the briefcase that Wade had provided to Ron.

Ron noticed a sign for the courthouse and motioned for Kim to follow him. "Are you sure this is the way Ron?"

"That's what the sign says; if it didn't work I'm sure that with all the complaints they would have changed it by now."

"Yeah you're right…..sigh are you ready for this?"

"Yeah I am KP, do you have any forms of ID on you?"

"Damn, I left my purse in the Sloth, can you get it for me?"

"Sure, unlock it and wait here." In moments Ron was back with a simple black purse. "Uh why didn't you bring your pack?"

"They're going to have to search it so this will be easier for them. With all the gadgets in the pack the guards might have a heart attack."

"I never thought of that KP. If we follow my instincts who knows where we'd end up."

"Come on boyfriend you can hold my hand as we walk in, that ought to give the media something to talk about."

"One supportive boyfriend for the great Kim Possible coming up…..", Ron looked around, "Oh that means me.", causing Kim to giggle at his goofiness.

They followed the hallway to an elevator and checked the sign to figure out where the courtroom was that Kim was supposed to be in. "There it is we have to go down a floor then it's room 214.", Kim said as she pushed the button.

The door finally opened and Team Possible entered and Kim hit the right button. Minutes later they were on the second floor and were going through the body scanners while another machine checked Kim's bag.

"Miss Possible you and your friend are cleared to enter the courtroom. Have a nice day.", one of the security guards informed them.

"Thank you and I hope it is a nice day….have to do this you know.", the red haired heroine replied.

Ron seeing Kim was a little pensive offered his hand, "Come on KP, people are beginning to show up."

Seeing a group of men both teens stopped cold. One of them, Hector Pasquel hissed, "You brought this on us girl, I hope you're happy."

Ron seeing an upcoming confrontation stepped in front of his girlfriend, "And you are gonna meet up with Bubba you ignorant clown."

Jerome Banks pulled his buddy back from the teen heroes, "Don't worry they'll get theirs later. Anyway bitch I have a feeling we'll go free and you'll probably be advised to look over your shoulder from now on just like I advised Welcome yesterday."

Ron seeing the guards were getting nervous as well as the defense lawyers tried to calm the sitch down a couple of notches, "KP why don't you go find us a couple of seats, I'll be right in."

"Ronnnnn?", Kim grabbed for his hand.

"Everything's gonna be alright….I promise.", the Team Possible sidekick told his boss.

"OK, I'll see if Sarah is in there."

"Yeah good thinking."

Once she was gone Ron half smiled, "Oh before I forget a friend of yours sends his regards."

"A friend?", Hector asked.

Ron half smiled, "Yeah some guy came on chat the other night…I think his name was Frank or something, he mentioned something about you being his friends or something. He mentioned something about a big blanket party, whatever that is."

Jerome was much larger than the teen who was facing him. "Are you threatening us punk?", he growled.

Ron's smile was still in place, "Me threaten you? You guys have it all wrong, you have all these lawyers and muscles though they are so defined they might be steroid enhanced now that I think of it and there is just skinny ole me. How can I threaten you? I mean even if someone told your college conferences that there might be something illegal going on and those fine institutions of learning where nothing _illegal_ is ever done…anyway your lawyers can make some more money. Somebody _has_ to benefit you know."

"It's just hard work…"

"Sure that's what I thought at first too, but you know my friend Wade.", Ron stopped to see the shaking of Jerome's head, "Well he's our tech guy and well if something is ever entered on a computer he can find it and if he does he has to inform his team members so they don't walk into sitches without understanding what we're up against….."

Jerome quickly grabbed Ron's arm and led him away from the door, "What do you know?"

"Enough for you to lose your schollie even of you beat the charges.", Ron's smile got even larger as he responded, "I mean you can fight it all and you might even win, but something tells me that people are gonna start asking questions…"

"What do you want kid?"

Ron reached inside his coat pocket, "Just read the letter from that guy who was talking to me on chat, he clued me in about you guys…I think he's really researched you guys." Ron hand delivered the envelope that he had written a couple of days earlier after Wade had informed him of what the guys who had been in on the attempt at Kim had been up to and turned towards the door then warned, "Don't trash Kim Possible's reputation partner. She has a shit load of friends and we don't want to see her cry. If she does I can guarantee you will too." Ron's tone at the end turned as icy as it was low in volume.

Feeling much better about himself Ron had a slight spring in his step as he entered the courtroom to set with his lady. As Ron sat down Kim looked at him and took his hand, "Is everything all right Ronnie?"

"Uh yeah I think so, why?"

The young woman who was sitting with Kim smiled, "So I finally get to meet the famous Ron Stoppable in the flesh."

Kim said, "Ron this is Sarah Welcome, Sarah, Ron Stoppable."

The blond teen offered his hand once Kim released it and took Sarah's. "Nice to meet you, uh KP told me on the way in that you guys won't be in the area this fall….that's too bad."

"The schedule got messed up Ron, but Kim said you'll be able to make a dinner this summer."

"Yeah I can do that, all I need is a kitchen. Ya never know something might come up before that."

Kim looked at her boyfriend, "Yeah with as busy as we are and GJ wanting us to spend time at their facilities to do some training….."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see KP.", Ron replied as he noticed the four young men enter the court room with their suits.

Sarah frowned, "I got to testify yesterday Kim, I was able to be here a day early. Their lawyers tore up what I said and twisted it. I think they are going to walk scot free. According to the schedule I think you're the last prosecution witness."

"I've been on the witness stand before Sarah so no big.", Kim replied not knowing what her boyfriend had just done with the guys who had attacked her over the summer.

"All rise.", a woman in a police uniform called out, "Judge Emily Armstrong presiding."

Kim, Sarah, Ron and all the rest of those in the courtroom rose as requested out of respect for the court.

Once she was at her seat the Judge told everyone, "Please be seated."

As everyone regained their seats the Prosecutor continued to stand, "Your Honor I would like to call Miss Kimberly Possible to the stand."

With a weak smile and a quick grip Kim rose from her chair and calmly walked to the stand where someone was waiting with a Bible. Before she was able to sit down Kim was asked as she placed her left hand on the Holy book and raise her right hand to take the oath, "Do you swear to tell the truth, all the truth and nothing but the truth?"

Kim replied, "I do."

The judge then said, "Please be seated."

After the beautiful red head sat down the Prosecutor asked, "Miss is your name Kimberly Anne Possible?"

"Yes it is I have my ID if you wish to check."

"That will not be necessary Miss Possible, your picture and your actions are well known in this court."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now can you enlighten the court as to why you were in this city last June?"

"Yes, I was attending a cheer camp."

"A cheer camp?"

"Oh I'm sorry a cheerleader camp.", Kim clarified.

"Are you then a cheerleader?"

"Yes Sir, I am the captain for the cheer squad at Middleton High School in Middleton Colorado."

"Objection.", one of the lawyers for the defendants stood up.

"How do _we_ know that she is the cheer captain for her high school?"

Sigh "Mister Smackle.", the Judge said having enough of him interrupting, "I do not see where it makes a difference if she is or is not the cheerleader captain at her high school."

"I disagree, if this Miss Possible lies about that she may lie about my client's actions on the night in question. My client may end up being incarcerated because this girl lied." Upon hearing that Ron's eyes flashed blue for an instant in anger.

The Judge did not witness the near destruction of her courtroom and the 'come to Jesus meeting' that was about to happen. "Very well, Miss Possible can you prove that you are the cheerleader captain for your high school?"

"Yes Ma'am, does anyone have a computer with a WiFi hookup? I mean I had Wade check to see if there was a WiFi connection available in the courthouse and he said you did.", Kim explained.

"How would this help us young lady?", the Judge inquired.

"My high school's information is on the internet and we have a page there.", Kim continued to explain, "My picture and those of my teammates are there as well as the places where we will be performing this fall."

The Prosecutor brought his assistant's laptop to Kim. With a smile she quickly accessed the internet and the school's website. "Ah here we are.", Kim kept typing as the information came up on the screen.

Finally satisfied Kim turned the laptop so that the Judge could see the page before she could continue Emily asked the prosecution and defense lawyers to approach the stand. Then she directed Kim, "Miss Possible would you please make them aware of your webpage."

"Yes Ma'am I mean your Honor.", Kim replied as she moved back and forth over the school's website."

After seeing this and finally understanding that he had met someone more than prepared the defense lawyer said, "We withdraw our objection your Honor."

"Now I ask you again Miss Possible what were you doing at the end of June this year in our fine city?"

"I was attending a cheerleader camp from basically the middle of June until the middle of July."

"Isn't that a little unusual…..aren't those camps mostly two weeks long?"

"It was a very special camp the attendees were mostly college students who were trying to hone their skills.", Kim explained.

"But you are a high school student…..just how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Then why were you here?"

"The truth is one of the reasons besides the workload of the camp was to keep me away from my boyfriend over the course of the summer. My Father was not very supportive of our relationship at the time."

"Being a Father I can understand his state of mind Miss Possible.", he and the audience all chuckled including a certain blond teen that seemed to sink into his chair.

"Now on the night in question can you describe what you did until the moment the attack occurred?"

"Objection.", the defense's main lawyer called out.

"We have not agreed that there was an attack. We believe that this girl was infatuated with my client and his friends. It is our contention that she brought this incident upon herself and her roommate."

"Overruled. We have evidence through police testimony that there was an attack."

Seeing that he could continue the Prosecutor inquired, "We all know that you have a person who monitors you and the rest of your field team even when you are not battling world takeover attempts Miss Possible. Do you have any with you?"

"Yes I do, my partner has the information that you require."

The Prosecutor then turned to the Judge and asked, "Your Honor may Miss Possible's assistant please bring the briefcase to her so that we can judge this data and enter it into evidence?"

Emily looked over to the defense, "Mister Smackle do you have any objections at this point."

The defense attorney rose and said, "Not at this time your Honor, but we reserve the right to cross examine."

"Mister Stoppable would you approach the bench?", the Judge asked not knowing who this Ron was.

Even if most people didn't know who Ron Stoppable was he did, "Yes Ma'am." And the not so famous running back for Middleton High rose to his feet with said briefcase and walked towards the Judge.

"Please set it up here young man.", the Judge told the teen.

"Yes Ma'am, I uh have to unlock it first so that you can see what's inside."

"Please do and return to your seat."

"Yes Ma'am."

Emily looked over to Kim, "You have him trained very well."

"T….thank you your Honor.", the red headed heroine replied, "You will find inside a DVD, my tech guy records everything since we never know what could be evidence, but sometimes it's only audio. These are the originals which we have made copies available to the court."

"I see, gentlemen are there any objections to the court hearing what is on here?"

"Your Honor the defense has not been party to this evidence. You are blindsiding us…"

"I would normally agree, but the Police had a copy and you could have requested a copy of that if I am not mistaken. Now I understand that you have not heard any of the master copy, but then neither has the Prosecution and the Court. Who knows it may even make your case for you…"

Sigh, "Yes your Honor."

"Just so we understand each other, I do not like rapists…..but I hate people who set other people up.", the Judge told him.

"Miss Possible would you do the honors and load that DVD on the computer so that we may watch it without the jury in the room?"

"Yes your Honor."

"Good, bailiff would you please escort the jury to their room and stay with them until I send for them?"

"Yes your Honor."

After the jury exited the courtroom the Judge then cleared the rest of the audience allowing Kim, Ron, Sarah, the attorneys and the defendants to stay and telling them that they would reconvene in one hour.

"Alright Miss Possible and Miss Welcome what do we have here?"

"It's the recording from my communications device which is always on.", the teenaged heroine informed the Judge.

"Let's hear it then so that we can decide if it is going to be an exhibit."

"Yes your Honor.", Kim hit the play icon and turned up the volume.

It took only seven and a half minutes before the Judge glanced at the four young men. "Pretty damning if you ask me."

The defense lawyer tried to bluster, "Your Honor this is highly irregular, my client…"

"Is toast, even if I didn't have women on the jury your clients could very well be convicted on the first ballot. I highly suggest you talk this over with the young men you represent."

"Miss Possible…", the Judge asked as the lawyer for the defense tried to stall for time and interrupted her.

"Ma'am we will continue, we think that this is just a weird situation and we can explain it in time and then make our case."

"Young men do you agree with this assessment?"

One, Nate Williams, held up his hand. "May I talk to my lawyer for a moment…..uh your Honor?"

Sigh "At least one of you is thinking with what's between your ears. You have five minutes young man."

"Uh we'll be in that corner."

"Well what do you want to do Nathan?", George Crosby inquired from his client.

"Listen Mister Crosby those guys talked me into doing this last summer, what kind of deal do you think we can make?"

"I don't know, you understand that if you deal with the State's Attorney there's not much I can do for you."

"Yeah I get that, but they have us dead to rights…."

"I agree, I'll call the Prosecutor over here and see what we can do."

"Thanks."

In a few moments the three of them were talking. "OK here is the best I can do. If you plead, I'll make a written recommendation to the Court for clemency as long as you agree to take the stand."

"Mister Crosby what do you think?"

"I advise you to take it Nathan."

"Yeah, OK. I'll do it.", the young man stated knowing he really didn't have a chance.

X

"All rise.", the bailiff announced.

Kim was sitting back with Ron and was waiting to be called to the stand again.

After they were allowed to regain their seats George Crosby stood, "Your Honor, my client would like to change his plea."

Judge Armstrong motioned for Nathan Williams and his counsel to approach the bench along with the prosecution. "Mister Williams you have a change in your plea?"

"Y….yes your Honor."

"What is it then?"

George Crosby took over, "Your Honor my client wishes to plead guilty and throw himself on the mercy of the Court."

Emily Armstrong glanced at the Prosecuting Attorney, "Does the Prosecution have anything to say?"

"Your Honor the deal that we made was for Mister Williams to flip and testify against his co-defendants."

"Mister Crosby does your client agree to this?"

"Yes Your Honor."

"Very well Mister Williams since you pleaded guilty I will sentence you after the trial and remember I decide your sentence although the Prosecution will have input, do you understand?"

"Y…..yes your Honor."

"Good go sit down; I am through with you for the time being. You will remain free until sentencing."

"Now you may recall your witness."

After everyone returned to their places the Prosecutor called out, "I recall Miss Possible to the stand."

X

"Boy.", Sarah Welcome said, "You sure got things going, I wish I had been more prepared. They chewed me up yesterday."

"Wade figured that they would try and discredit KP so he made up a package that was more extensive than the one he sent to the police right after the attack.", Ron enlightened her as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Well he caused one of them to change his plea and he's testifying for the prosecution this afternoon. Did you guys check into the hotel yet?", Sarah inquired.

"No we came right here from the airport."

"Early flight huh?"

Ron chuckled, "You could say that."

"OK what am I missing?"

Kim explained, "We brought the Sloth."

"The what?"

"The Sloth, it flies and Kim has her pilot's license. What did we average on the way here KP?", Ron asked at the end.

"Oh about nine fifty.", Kim replied as she also took a bite from her sandwich.

"Nine fifty?"

"Miles per hour. The Tweebs think we can get it into orbit if we tried though I think it would be best for a suborbital burn.", Kim clarified.

"So you didn't take an airline?"

"Why? Ours…I mean Kim's is faster and you don't have to rent a car on the other end."

"You know this is weird a teenaged girl who roomed with me at a cheer camp over the summer has a pilot's license and a car slash airplane that she can almost take anywhere….."

Kim smiled, "Welcome to my world, my Mom's a neurosurgeon and my Dad's a rocket scientist. My twin brothers are certified geniuses and I fight a bunch of screwy techno villains who want to take over the world."

"You forgot KP, you're dating the world's biggest slacker too.", Ron added after he chewed and swallowed the bite of lunch he was working on.

"Yeah a big slacker, he helps me take down guys like Drakken and Dementor and then scores five touchdowns in a single game since we have been dating five months."

Ron lowered his voice, "The line did most of the work."

"Did I say he's not big heady anymore?"

Sarah then remembered something, "How did that thing go that you guys did while Kim was here?"

"Thing?", Ron asked then it hit him, "Oh it's going pretty good, but now I have ta go out for walks before I go to bed."

"Why?", Sarah inquired.

Kim lowered her voice, "He's horny and since we're not doing it it's the only thing that really calms him down so that he can sleep at night."

"Wow Kim, you got yourself a hot papa."

"KP…", Ron moaned lowly, "not so good for the macho thing."

"Ronnie we could fix this if you just took my advice….."

"Kay Peaaaaaa, your Dad would have me on a rocket to Pluto. I'd be stuck for the rest of my life while I had air on a dwarf planet….and a cold one at that."

Sarah smiled, "Does he get like this all the time?"

"Yeah and it's soooo funny too."

"Anyway we promised your 'rents…"

"And you promised me that we'd consummate our relationship during the summer."

"I know I did and a promise is a promise, but most of that promise was to wait until after we graduate."

Kim was now in a playful mood, "So stud boy here is going to make me happy all summer long."

Ron hung his head and nodded.

"You know he's cute when he looks defeated like that.", Sarah giggled.

Kim decided her boyfriend had suffered enough so she asked Sarah, "Do you have a steady yet?"

"I've narrowed it down to two guys; one of them is in my karate class that I'm taking as an elective this fall."

"Good I know you were having trouble dating.", Kim said.

"I think I have that resolved now."

"Sounds like it, have you done a promotion testing yet?"

"Yes two, I am officially an orange belt now."

"Great.", Kim replied at this information. The college co-ed had decided to take self-defense classes and Kim had wondered if she followed through.

"So Sarah what made you decide to try a Japanese style, Kim has studied kung fu and I guess she's pretty good at it since she stomps bad guy butt all around the world."

"The dojo isn't that far from my apartment. Some of the other co-eds in some of my classes have tried this school and they're happy with it.", the older cheerleader responded, "Did you take any self-defense classes when you were in Japan?"

"Uh yeah….I did. It was part of the physical education classes at that school.", Ron explained.

Kim added, "And remember Ron you're good enough to beat Monkey Fist on a bad day."

"Monkey?", Ron broke out in a light sweat, "Why does it have to be monkeys?"

Kim put her hand on the back of Ron's, "Ronnie's had issues with monkeys ever since he spent the summer at Camp Wannaweep."

"Yeah.", Ron calmed down, "I was bunked in cabin thirteen with the camp mascot. He was a monkey named BoBo."

Sarah took a sip of her iced tea, "It doesn't sound bad…."

"No?", Ron frowned, "He bit me every night and chased me around the camp. He had these fits…..I mean I was nine or so. It bothers me to this day."

"Why did your parents send you to a place like that?", Sarah asked.

Ron lowered his voice not wanting other people to overhear, "I didn't know it at the time, but Mom had a miscarriage at the time and she needed time off away from any stress, including me."

"But how did they pick a place that had semi-wild animals as mascots?"

"They just didn't check it out completely.", Kim informed her roomie, "The camp didn't mention anything about animals in their ads. Now Ron is working through those issues."

"Ouch, sorry about your Mom Ron and you didn't deserve to be put in that situation either."

"Well I did learn some things about summer camps that trained me a little in dealing with psycho people we have to fight all the time. So it was a learning experience."

"So you fight them like Kim does?"

"Well sometimes Sarah, I am more the distraction than anything else, I get Jack Hench's best a run for their money. That's where I got so fast and my mad running away skills are what keep me from getting killed on the football field.", the former Middleton mascot informed her.

Kim said, "Don't let him fool you Sarah last week they played him on offense and defense and in two of our games he's been on the kickoff coverage squad."

"Don't say that too loud KP, I'm still trying to get away from the guys in white coats.", Ron looked quickly to the left and right.

"Kim you are lucky you have a guy with such a great sense of humor, most girls would gladly trade places with you."

"I know Sarah, I know. Ron's always been a little weird, but I like weird. I mean we have a lot of stress on us dealing with school and extracurrics and trying to do positive things in our hometown as well as fighting bad guys when they pop up…..and Ron just calms me and makes me feel good about myself when I've had a bad day.", Kim explained.

"Then you'd better hang onto him then."

"I plan to, by the middle of October Ron should have all his entrance exams done and then all we have to do is wait. I'll be going to school with him next year and I hope that we can get an apartment just off campus….."

"Don't you want to have the dorm experience for a couple of years Kim?"

"With getting rides in the middle of the night and the chance that some bad guy could come after us I don't want to chance it…..we'd be better off in an apartment somewhere while going to school, it'd be a lot safer for everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"For the most part the bad guys haven't come after us or our friends and families.", Kim explained, "Maybe there's a villains' code about coming after minors. The kid gloves might come off after we graduate."

Sarah whistled lowly, "I never thought about that."

Ron frowned being serious for a moment, "Not many people do, Kim doesn't know it yet, but Wade has been looking into security measures for our homes with Kim's brothers' help."

The red head frowned, "I didn't know…"

"Act surprised when they spring it KP.", Ron sagely advised.

"Yeah I'll be surprised alright, they'll probably ensnare me in some trap or something and make me look totally stupid or embarrass me half to death."

"Who knows KP….I mean as a demonstration it might work….."

X

_Back at the courthouse:_

The bailiff called, "Please rise."

Of course everyone inside did.

The Prosecutor then called Nate Williams to the stand.

By the time that Nate was finished it looked very bleak for the three remaining defendants. And seeing the time was late in the afternoon Judge Armstrong called a recess until the next morning.

"Do you have a ride to the hotel Sarah?", Kim asked.

"I was going to take a taxi, but if you are offering I'm accepting."

"I'm offering, Ron and I have to check into our rooms and then Ron has to get his workout in or Mister Barkin is gonna flip out.", Kim informed her friend.

"He seems like a weirdo, what's wrong with him?"

Ron frowned, "He's the football coach and I'm one of his minions. I promised I'd at least do a couple of miles and get some sprints in."

"Well let's get you guys checked in then Ron can get his workout and we can cheer him on.", Sarah suggested.

"Wow two on one cheerleading what a way to psyche a guy up.", Ron smiled as he rose and then offered his hands to both cheerleaders.

XX

Kim looked on in anger as Ron gave the front desk clerk an evil eye, "What do you mean you overbooked and I'm out on my ear?", Ron's right eye twitched menacingly.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience Mister Dopable.", the young man tried to calm the blond almost hero down to a point where he wouldn't spontaneously explode on the spot.

"When did you know this and why wasn't I notified earlier? I mean you guys took my money for the room."

"We are very sorry, but there is nothing we can do….."

"Can you get me into that hotel across the street?"

"I'm sorry they are full too."

"Then what am I supposed to do?", the blond teen began to get angry.

"Your friend who just checked in has a suite….."

Ron wasn't having any of it, he knew James Possible would have him in orbit by Sunday if he ever found out and Ron _knew_ that the rocket scientist would find out. "Kim Possible's room is for Kim Possible, not Kim Possible and boyfriend, you. Do. Not. Know. How. Much. Trouble. You. Are. Causing. Me.", he grit out.

"Ron?", Kim asked, "He's right, you could always share mine."

"Not bunking with you KP, they haven't given me a refund so they should either do that or have my room ready for me.", Ron told Kim not taking his eyes off the clerk (and making the clerk very nervous). Ron had also grabbed onto the desk and his fingers where actually beginning to sink in to the wood grain.

At this point a Manager came out to the front. "What seems to be the problem?"

Ron showed his confirmation code and said, "I paid for a room and now they say I don't have one for the night. There isn't a room across the street, what are you going to do to make me a satisfied customer?"

"May I see the code please?"

After a few moments the manager said, "I am very sorry Mister Stoppable it was an oversight on our part. We will reimburse you of course, but there are not any rooms available tonight or tomorrow night."

Ron knew that he wasn't going to be completely satisfied, "Very well I will find another place to sleep, but I think that I and the two ladies I am with should have free dinners tomorrow night."

Sigh, "That is reasonable…"

"And I get to pick the eatery….."

"Yes of course."

"And nobody check me on where I am sleeping tonight or tomorrow night…and where I am changing my clothes or taking a shower or shaving….agreed?", Ron began to lay it on.

"Yes of course….."

"Good, before I leave for the courthouse in the morning I expect a letter of apology and either a certified check to repay me….however I always take cash in an emergency."

"I agree young man."

"Good. It was a pleasure doing business with you.", Ron half smiled and offered his hand.

The Manager reached out and shook the teen's hand wondering what the hell just happened.

Then Ron turned to Kim, "Can I borrow the second room to get changed and later to shower KP?"

The red haired heroine replied after hearing Ron's negotiations, "Sure Ron, Sarah you want to come up to my room?"

"No Kim, I think I want to change into shorts and do some jogging myself. Do you want to meet down here in twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes is just about right, I'll change too and jog with you while Ronnie does his workout."

XXXX

Good place to end this chapter. Again thanks for reading along.

Kim Possible and all her friends in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation and not CB nor myself. You know come think of it we don't even make enough off this little hobby to buy a cheap bottle of wine.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	76. Chapter 76

So I got Kim and Ron out of Middleton last time. I mean I did sorta promise you guys a trial didn't I? And it seems as if the defense is just about ready to compromise their ethics…..ambulance chasers! Anyway they did try to trash Kim's reputation which did land the lead attorney in jail for Contempt, I don't know who's paying the bills but I think their wallet just got lighter. Now will this be the end of court room shenanigans? Well we'll just have to see, but we have some other things to take care of first….so this chapter.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed, alerted and/or reviewed this tale so far and I guess it's time for my infamous feedback. So here we go: Jimmy1201, yeah well. You know I am just unable to not screw with Ron Stoppable's head….he did make a pretty good deal though and yeah he could have used Sarah's room but let's face it so far Ron has been oblivious and hard headed…..why change now? As for the rest all I can say is the mind is pretty filthy (Spectre666 taught me that! LOL); Guest, normal….me? Nah, now does the defense have something to do with that? I suppose you'll have to wait and see; CB73, Yeah fireworks and I think there are more coming. And does Ron ever expect to win? I mean he's up against geniuses and supervillains;

Whitem, thanks must be CB's editing skills. Now the hotel is in an upscale part of town so if he gets in to a 'rat hole' he won't be around Kim and for some reason I feel he just doesn't want to be that far away from her. So the Sloth it is!; Dafuzz, and why wouldn't Ron be playing himself down. Sensei wants him to keep a low key….I mean he is a ninja trainee….and thanks I appreciate it; Uberscribbler, hey man even I don't know what I'm gonna do next….I have an outline but I give the characters a lot of leeway. Now I have a question….what is sane? I mean maybe he's not clinical, but killing off bad guys isn't really _that_ normal. So the next book….I can say this Kim and Ron's relationship is going to change somewhat and I'll leave it at that. Remember three books here and this **is** only the first (though it is the longest);

Pbow, you are thinking logically…..am I completely logical…..or sane? Anyway something is coming up which may warm the heart a little…oh if you're looking for a cheap bottle of Scotch (if there is such a thing) look for Famous Grouse…..it is the best blend out there…..the rest of them are only good for Rusty Nails and cooking: Angelus-alvus: Ron is tough because of his training and the link with Kim remember that. Nothing can happen to him….right? Chica13, I think Ronnie boy knows that if he starts killing off hotel staff it might upset his girlfriend…so he's gonna lay off.

Again thanks to all the reviewers I really do appreciate the notes and comments. Now one guy has been with me even since I began writing 'Alone'…..haven't seen that one yet have you? Maybe sometime soon, but not this year. Cajunbear73 makes is my editor/co-writer (on the Bearsent176 site) and friend. He makes sense of all the rubbish I send him. In the last Fannies he was voted best reviewer…and he is. He's also devious and that's a dangerous combination!

So what's going to happen in this chappie? Hummmmm I think a nice dinner to start and then some action. So let's get it started.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 76

Two teens and a college co-ed found themselves standing on the infield of the currently unused athletic field since most of the other people who had been there had already left.

"Are you guys sure you want to try this?", Ron inquired after he got his ten laps in on the track and his twenty sprints now that he had finally got over his anger about not having a place to sleep for the next two nights, "I mean I know KP is fast, but I have no idea about Sarah….but I got these badical moves." Ron smiled and flexed a bicep.

"Think of it this way big boy.", Kim taunted; then to keep from falling into the diversion she felt he was building, continued, "You avoid being touched by either me or Sarah and we….that means you and _I_ will snuggle for an extra half hour before bedtime."

"Hummmmm I'm not sure, you _always_ want to snuggle KP. So let me get this straight, you or Sarah don't lay a hand on the fastest back in Colorado and we get to snuggle. What do you get if you touch me?"

"You have to cook dinner for the cheer squad…..even Bonnie and the Tweebs."

"But you can't stand the twins KP even though they are your brothers, it still doesn't seem like much of an incentive to me."

"OK if either Sarah or I lay a hand on you…..you have to strip out of your shorts Stoppable….right on the field here."

Ron groaned knowing his girlfriend was very fast and he suspected the other cheerleader could be as well, "Me and my big mouth."

Sarah laughed at how they played off each other, "So what do I get if I grab onto your boy toy Kim?"

"It depends on where you grab him Welcome, anything below the waist belongs to me."

"Really, so I have my choice of anything above the waist?"

"As long as you give it back."

"Hey what am I a piece of meat?", Ron groaned, then he added, "That's all I am to you KP….a plaything, isn't it…..admit it."

"You are all that boyfriend and don't you forget it.", Kim taunted as Ron backed up while facing the two cheerleaders who were approaching the former Middleton Mad Dog. Then she yelled, "Get him!"

The blond sidekick was half ready for Kim and Sarah's assault and quickly took four steps back and gave them both a head fake and swiveled his hips the took off to the left where the college co-ed was waiting to pounce.

Ron then made like he was going to run over Sarah and at the last possible moment he veered to the right almost being touched by Kim who was now hot on Ron's tail.

"Gotcha Ron.", Kim screamed as she lunged for her boyfriend.

Ron seeing what his girlfriend was doing stopped cold and then bounced laterally causing the captain of the Middleton cheerleaders to miss and fall on her face gracelessly.

"I'll get you for that Stoppable.", Kim warned trying to get him to make a mistake as her Kimness began to kick in.

Ron snorted to himself knowing that Kim was going to be back on her feet in a flash and decided to add fuel to the fire, "Nice going _Red,_ Wilma Joad has more grace then that."

"Oh you are going get it!", Kim ranted at the taunt.

"But you have to give it to me and you can't…..'cause you are _toooooo_ slow.", Ron continued to speed off keeping distance between himself and the two girls, who were trying to outflank him.

Finally after ten minutes of basically sprinting and agility drills Kim called a halt. A red faced Sarah Welcome panted with her hands on her knees, "Is he like this all the time?"

"Not usually…OK Ron we give up.", Kim raised her hands in surrender (but with her fingers crossed).

The blond running back for Middleton High stopped with a smile and opened his arms for Kim. Smiling the red headed heroine walked to her boyfriend and wrapped him in her arms so that he couldn't get away. "Got you."

Ron gasped not believing what had just happened, "KP you _cheated_!"

"Yes I did and just think to make it better I'll tell Daddy that we're having an addition to the family in the spring….maybe two additions.", Kim wasn't going to have her boyfriend disrobe in front of Sarah, but wasn't done playing with his mind like all good girlfriends do to the guys who love them.

"Huh? What are you talking about?", the Middleton High running back asked, now confused before the light bulb went on in his noggin, "But we didn't…we aren't…", Ron said nervously as the light bulb went almost blinding, "Are we…..are you?"

Kim pulled Ron down and kissed the tip of his nose trying to melt his brain, "Yet you mean."

"I'll be weightless two hours after you tell him…boy Mom's gonna be pissed, who's gonna babysit Hanna while I'm on a forty year mission to Pluto?"

Kim giggled, "Why I'll do it for you. I've always wanted a little sister and just think she's the perfect one."

"OK who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?", Ron frowned hoping to hell this nightmare wasn't happening and seeing just how devious his girlfriend could be. He paused, "You are a worse villain than any of them."

"No I'm a better villain than any of them, only Zorpox could stop me…."

Sarah approached the teens not understanding what they were talking about, "Uh are you guys alright?"

"Nothing that a romp in the sack wouldn't fix Sarah, but no, once in a while I like the get the boyfriend nervous. He appreciates me more afterward when we make up.", Kim explained with a sultry tone to her voice.

Sarah glanced over at the obviously nervous blond teen, "Well it looks like you accomplished that….."

Ron was still sweating and his eyes were wide open in fear, "You sure that no little bundles of joy….right? I mean locker room talk…"

"Not till we tie the knot, but then no promises...anyway can the locker room talk most of those guys should pay more attention in Health Class."

The blond running back seemed to relax, "Just a joke, ha ha….ha."

"Yeah a joke.", Kim became serious, "But we _all_ need a shower before dinner. Let's head back to the hotel, I'll go first in our room….."

Ron corrected his girl, "You'll go first in _your_ room, I can shower pretty fast KP while you're getting dressed."

"Yeah that's what we'll do, Sarah when you get done just come on over to my room and if the boyfriend is done by then we'll go ahead and leave."

"And if he's not?"

"It won't take him that long. If we have to wait I'll just yank him out of that bedroom in the suite."

"What if he's not dressed?"

"Sarah why should he care, he loses his pants on missions all the time."

"I still get embarrassed by it.", Ron told her.

"And I get goose bumps from it so since I get a thrill from it so let's see the pants keep getting ripped off.", Kim grabbed for her boyfriend's shorts.

"KAY PEAAAAAA….."

"Ron how in the world can you get embarrassed by that…..I mean it has to happen on almost half of our missions. You have a cute butt and I'll bet is distracts Shego too."

"I don't wanna distract her that way…..I mean she's not my type, only you are…"

"Come on.", Kim pulled Ron, "Let's get in the Sloth and get back to the hotel. We have a busy night in front of us with dinner out, then studying and some cuddling at the end."

"We'd better hurry up.", Ron said over his shoulder to Sarah, "When she gets like this the best thing for her is a nice dinner….."

"Ron I'm frustrated."

"KP why are you frustrated?", the blond sidekick inquired, "this is totally unlike you."

"When I saw those guys today I so want to stomp their butts in the dirt. What they did…what they tried to do they need to pay for. Other girls could have been hurt if they hadn't attacked us, sure I can take care of myself…but not every girl can."

"I agree KP, but I have to tell you that it's really easy to be in their shoes…"

"Huh? How is it so easy Ron?"

"Now calm down and I'll tell ya. First there is **no** excuse for forcing someone to engage in sex against their will and they deserve to serve time after they get their collective asses whipped, but you look fine KP…"

"Ronnnnn."

"KP not all those guys are blessed with my control, sure I didn't have it last year or before…sigh, but now I've grown up a little. I don't need to be knocking heels every night with the woman I love. See I grew up next to the most beautiful girl in the whole country…" "Ron.", Kim now blushed as Ron continued, "I mean besides the promise I made to your Dad and my Mom and Dad about waiting for the right moment, I can wait and enjoy just being around you and the friendship you give me…..until we formally decide that we are committed to each other forever."

"You'd better keep this one Kim.", Sarah Welcome advised as they approached the Sloth.

"Don't worry Welcome, I'm gonna pierce his nose for the ring this summer. All those girls who turned their noses up are going to be envious of what Ron and I have. He was out there solo and free for the taking, but not now. I might even have to take him up to Uncle Slim's ranch and brand him so that everyone knows he belongs to me."

Ron's eyes were wide open now, "KP, I'm allergic to pain….."

"Sure you are Mad Dog, I've been watching you play football. It seems that you deliver pain like Typhoid Mary delivered sickness."

Sarah asked, "Who?"

"Mary Mallon, she was the first person identified with typhoid fever. Some reports say she infected fifty one people. They finally put her in isolation where she stayed thirty years.", Kim informed the college cheerleader, "Come to think of it she was a cook too. Hey Ron are you related to her?"

"Uh I don't think so KP.", Ron replied as Kim unlocked her car. Ron slipped in the back and sprawled out, "You guys can have the front."

"You don't want to ride shotgun boyfriend?", Kim inquired.

"I'll have it on the way back to Middleton; I'm trying to see if this is going to be comfortable enough."

Kim frowned, "Why?"

"I think I found my bunk for the night."

"Ron you can sleep in the other bedroom…."

Ron crossed his arms, "Nope, Mister Doctor Pea is not going to have a reason to send the Ronster into outer space if I can help it."

Sarah snorted, "Hard headed isn't he?"

"Yeah and sometimes oblivious too.", Kim informed her friend as she turned on the key and looked over her shoulder to see if the coast was clear, "But he's a keeper. In ten years we are gonna have a gazillion kids."

"A word of advice, learn to live with each other before the kids, you said that you've known each other since you were four. Getting real deep into the romance might take some effort if you guys just see yourself as friends.", Sarah told Kim as she fastened her seatbelt for the short drive back to the hotel.

"I hope Ron doesn't see me just that way Sarah.", Kim looked into the rearview mirror again to see if Ron was paying attention, "I agree that we are going to have to work at it, but I think we are going in the right direction. Ron is really growing up and his grades are coming up too. I think if he can find some grants to go to college on then it might be even better for us than I envisioned."

"You said he plays football well to, he might even get an athletic scholarship and most of his bills will be paid then….."

"I could follow Ron, Sarah; I mean go where he gets accepted. I think I'll have some offers so I might be able to pick better than Ron will be able to."

"It's not a grim situation Kim, even if you have to search for it the money is out there for qualified candidates."

"Yeah I know, Ron's started to make a difference this year, I mean he's talented. I told you he cooks really well, and he had a hit song on American Star Maker once too."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I mean I was on the show too, but Ron showed what he was made of. He really doesn't care for rap, but that's what he pulled out of the hat that night."

"I have a question."

"OK Sarah, go on….."

"Well you travel all over the world with your friend and his pet, uh how do you get through customs?"

"Oh we have passports and so does Rufus. Now the little guy traveled with us all the time before, but now Ron has an adopted sister and the mole rat tends to hang with her now unless we have a real mission come up.", Kim explained.

Ron added from the rear, "Rufus likes Hanna as much as I do Sarah, and with me working on the weekends now he hangs with the baby. Heck I've even found him taking naps in her room."

Sarah giggled, "You have a naked watch rat?"

Ron smiled as he leaned forward, "Pretty much, he tends to stay home now, when Hanna and Mom aren't home Rufus is watching his soaps or something."

"Soap operas? An animal watches them?"

"For some reason Rufus is smarter than just about any animal.", Ron informed her, "Even though watching might be melting his brain."

After a few more minutes Kim pulled into the parking deck and up to a place that had been assigned to her.

They quickly walked to the elevator to catch a ride to their floor. Ron told Sarah, "We are going to a nice restaurant Sarah so you might want to wear what you did today in court."

"Where are we going, I'm sort of on a budget Ron….."

"Not a problem, I have it covered. It's a place I read about in this magazine that I have a subscription to."

"Oh what kind of magazine is that?"

Ron smiled, "'Chef Magazine', once in a while I get to go to these real nice places and meet the chefs and see how they run their kitchens."

"You mean a _nice_ place?"

"No hotdog stand tonight cheerleader, we're eating good.", the blond teen informed her.

The college cheerleader smiled, "Oh if Possible ever ditches you give me a call."

"Never gonna happen Welcome, now get moving I'm hungry and Ron's always hungry."

"Alright I'll be at your door in about thirty minutes Possible, that's a short enough amount of time to keep you two from getting into trouble."

"Wanna bet, anything's possible for a Possible.", Kim snarked.

X

Kim was using the blow dryer on her hair after showering and wearing her 'date' clothes when there was a knock on the door. With a small smile the red head turned off the hair dryer, walked over to the door and after checking through the peephole, opened it.

"I'm ready and I see you are too Kim, where's blondie?"

"He's getting dressed in the second room, Ron should be out in a couple of minutes.", Kim said.

"Do you really mean you guys really _aren't _going to share a bedroom?"

"Nope, but it's Ron's decision.", Kim frowned as she pondered the discussion in the previous weeks about Ron's insistence of not sharing the room and making sure he had his own. "On a mission or something Daddy would allow sharing even of a bed in some instances, but Ron knows or suspects that the lawyers are going to try and use our morals against us to keep their clients from being convicted."

"What a girl and guy do on their own in the privacy of being behind closed doors should have nothing to do with what anyone else says or does as long as they're of the age of consent Kim.", Sarah ranted a little.

"That's what I think too, but Ron doesn't want appearances in our relationship to affect the outcome of the trial. Anyway there's the Daddy factor too….."

"Daddy factor? What's that?"

"For a while my Father was not supporting us being together at all, I told you in that email what he did to keep us apart most of the summer….."

"Yeah the cheerleader camp and then the vacation to your Uncle's ranch. I was pretty surprised by that you know."

Kim lowered her voice, "No more surprised than I was, it's going to be a long time before I can completely trust my Dad again."

"I know where you're coming from Kim; if my Dad did that Mom would have killed him…..slowly."

"My Mom was ready to open up his head and see if there was a device there to make him think that way and she's a brain surgeon."

Sarah chuckled, "Yeah that's what you said in that email…."

"Mom's gotta be smart and Dad he's a rocket scientist…..I have two brothers who are certified geniuses Sarah and I'm not dumb, there's a good chance I'm going to end up valedictorian for my class so it runs in the family….."

"I noticed Ron.", Sarah lowered her voice to the level of Kim's now, "He's not the brightest bulb in the package, is he?"

"He's smarter than he looks Sarah, one time he turned evil and when he did he was one of the top ten smartest guys on the planet…"

"Why didn't he stay that way?"

"Like I told you he was evil, we changed him back. If he stayed that way he would have taken over the world in a weekend."

Sarah whistled, "I guess it was a good thing then, if he was that smart he could have gotten a scholarship….."

"I'd rather have him the way he is, being with my boyfriend is all that I want."

"Then I hope you two end up going to college together, you know he's got some major moves out there, I've seen some good players and Ron is just plain fast."

"Yeah he is, I suppose running away from all those goons over the years has provided him with some good skills that he might be able to use in avoiding defenders on the football field."

At that point the door to one of the rooms opened and the blond mop of hair appeared.

"Ron aren't you going to comb your hair?", Kim asked.

"I just washed it and can't do anything with it KP.", Ron replied with a smile.

"Here let me help….."

"I got it Kim, and I've been wanting to use that line for months."

"No.", Kim argued, "it's a girlfriend's prerogative to make sure that all the other girls drool over him, now give me the comb."

Sigh "Sure KP….."

It took a couple of moments but the great Kim Possible was satisfied with her work. "OK you're done, get your jacket and let's get moving I'm way hungry."

"Be right back KP, I hope you guys like this place….it's supposed to be pretty good.", Ron informed them as he reentered the bedroom to retrieve his suit coat.

It wasn't even a full moment before Ron was back with the girls. "Ladies would you do me the honor of dining with me this evening?"

Kim giggled, "Smooth Ron smooth. You're getting better." The red head picked up her purse and waited for her boyfriend to open and hold the door for her and Sarah Welcome.

Ron pulled the door to the hotel room closed behind him and offered and arm to each young lady, "The Ron-man gets his props and he has the two prettiest women on his arms this side of the Mississippi."

X

"Ronnnnn this is an expensive place, are you sure you have enough money?", Kim inquired after entering the eatery wondering if she would have to call in a favor or two seeing they might have to wash dishes to cover their dinner.

"KP I'm sure that I have enough, Dad was very generous to me this time. So let's enjoy ourselves tonight, because it is a night to celebrate….."

Sarah Welcome asked, "What are we celebrating Stoppable?"

"Several things Welcome.", Ron informed her, "Good friends, a fantastic dinner and the hopeful upcoming incarceration of those guys you had to face last summer."

Sigh "I agree Sarah, Ron is in a good mood and nobody I know knows food the way he does."

They were greeted by a middle aged man in a tuxedo. "Do you have reservations Sir?"

"Yes the name is Ronald Stoppable and Kimberly Possible a party of three.", the blond teen replied for the small group.

"Ah yes, we are expecting you Mister Stoppable. Chef Calgorie is here tonight, and he would like to speak with you for a moment if you have some time."

"Thank you, please tell him that we are here.", Ron replied, "I always have time for one of the greatest chefs in the whole country."

"Ronnnnnnn?"

"It's going to be fine KP."

After the trio got to their table an older chubby man in a blue chef's coat arrived. "Mister Stoppable?"

Ron stood and offered his hand, "Chef Calgorie?"

The older man winked at the two women who were now sitting, "Mister Stoppable was featured with me in Chef Magazine in the same issue last year.", the Head Chef and Owner of the fine eatery explained, "Would you do me the honor of introducing me to the beautiful ladies who are accompanying you this evening?"

Ron blushed lightly, "Chef may I present Miss Kimberly Possible and Miss Sarah Welcome. Miss Possible is my girlfriend and has accompanied me from Middleton."

Chef Calgorie took each of their hands and kissed them causing both Kim and Sarah to blush deeper than Ron.

"It is a pleasure to meet you; I hope that you have an enjoyable evening at my establishment. Ladies please excuse us while I convince Chef Stoppable to use his skills to make something special for your dining pleasure this evening."

"Chef you are too kind, my humble efforts pale compared to what you and your assistants are able to accomplish every day.", Ron replied, then explained to Kim and Sarah, "When I realized that we were coming here I made some arrangements to make sure that you got a first class meal after what I assumed would be a trying day in court."

The Chef then asked, "Would you care to prepare dinner for these beautiful ladies Mister Stoppable, I will lend my top assistant chef to help you….I assure you we have the finest of ingredients."

"Sir, it would be my honor to cook in your fine establishment. Ladies will you excuse me please?"

Wide eyed, the heroine inquired, "Ron how do you know what we want?"

Ron then asked Sarah, "Do you have any allergies or hate any style of food?"

"Uh Ron, I have…..I love to try new things and I don't have any allergies that I know of."

The Chef then said, "It is settled, come with me Mister Stoppable and I will give you a quick tour of my kitchen and my supplies, then you can tell me what you have planned for what should be an interesting culinary experience."

The two young women turned to each other as Kim said, "Uh oh Sarah I hope you're hungry. I think Ron is going to _create_ tonight."

"You mentioned something about his cooking skills and from what that Chef said it looks like your boyfriend is going to perform some of them for us….uh how do you repay your boyfriend?"

"He'll be more than happy with a kiss on the cheek; I'll take care of the rest."

XX

Chef Calgorie opened up a new black chef's coat and a matching torque (chef's hat), "I assume Mister Stoppable that you haven't brought your own gear please do me the honor of wearing one of ours."

"Sir the honor is mine, thank you."

After a few minutes the older man inquired, "Well what do you think?"

"Fantastic setup, maybe someday I might be lucky enough to have something so nice."

"Your friend Ernie thought you might like it, after he suggested our place he gave me a call. Then when we got your reservation for this evening I knew that it would be something special. Might I suggest doing the final preparation in front of the young ladies, very few chefs cook at the table anymore and Mister Pace ensured me that you are up to the task."

"Sir may I have a minute or two to write down what I wish to accomplish since I have been given this opportunity?"

Ron wrote quickly and then showed his planned menu to the famous chef. "Interesting, besides the three portions could you make up two more, I wish to share this with my assistants."

"Sure Sir. I need these pans and we are ready to go."

In moments an assistant chef was helping Ron pick out cuts of meat from the refrigerator. He quickly made a marinade and covered the meat and set it aside for a few minutes. The assistant chef raised an eyebrow so Ron explained, "It breaks down the meat."

"But you're not going to have time….."

"It's going to be enough, let's get those vegetables over here, we have some prep work to do.", Ron suggested as he laid a curious looking knife on the counter."

XX

Sarah watched the two men disappear into the back, "That was weird Kim."

"Welcome to my life Sarah, once in a while Ron does something like this. However I don't think he knew that this was going to happen."

At this point a waiter came to the table. "Miss Possible, Miss Welcome would you care for something to drink, Chef Calgorie has already told me that you do not need to order your dinners as they have already been taken care of."

"I'll have iced tea…", Kim noticed the confused look then said, "I'm a minor."

"Ahhhh I understand."

Sarah smiled, "A glass of red wine for me please."

"Do you have a preference?"

"No just what you think would be nice."

The waiter smiled, "Very good you will not be disappointed."

Then he turned and walked away."

XX

Five minutes later the blond teen along with the assistant chef had most of the pre-work done and Ron took another pan and put it on the stove. "Can you get me six baked potatoes please, I have plans for them." The amateur chef asked as he continued to chop.

"I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

Ron then put a large pat of butter into the sauce pan and set it on the burner, in seconds he added the beef stock he had pilfered and began to spoon it in as he stirred it. Seeing the butter was melted he then turned the heat down and added thyme and basil.

The teen prodigy of a chef then took the large fry pan and then coated it with olive oil and set it on the heat for ten seconds and added the meat which he had just removed from the marinade. The assistant chef whistled, "Mister Stoppable you are fast….."

"It doesn't count to be fast if it doesn't taste great.", Ron replied, "My Mom taught me that."

"So what are you going to do with the baked spuds?"

Ron used his tongs and raised each steak and glanced to check on it then said, "Cut them down the center and scoop out the innards. After that bring the butter, chives, and cheese over here with a bowl."

"Oh there's not going to be very much nonfattening stuff in this dinner is there?"

"Not if I can help it tonight, this is all about celebrating friendship. We can diet another day."

Ron watched then nodded his approval, "Yeah just like that, we'll finish up at the table."

"I'll have one of the other cooks take out the portable range to your table Mister Stoppable….."

"Thanks and call me Ron, make sure we have enough plates, now what do you think about dessert?"

"We have fresh cherries."

"Hummmm I know, some ice cream too?"

"Yes."

"Good", Ron replied and then wrote down the ingredients he needed for after dinner and showed it.

The other chef nodded, "You might want to make some extra, we usually don't do that one and it will be a surprise."

"You think it will work?"

"Yes….."

XX

"What do you think Ron is doing Kim?", Sarah asked since the blond teen had been missing for about ten minutes.

Sigh, "He's making a special dinner for us. Remember he got a tour of the kitchen, from there he probably realized what they had that he could use for our dinner.", Kim informed her friend.

"He's really good isn't he?"

There was a silly smile on the red head's face as she blushed lightly, "Yeah Ronnie's one of a kind, just like this meal is gonna be one of a kind. Anyway I missed his last feast and I'd be dumber than a sack of rocks to miss this one."

"Why would you miss it Kim?"

"You never know when we're gonna get a call for a mission Sarah. Now I admit we haven't had a lot of them lately, but we always have to be on our toes.", Kim studied her glass of iced tea for a moment then added, "We have our mission gear with us just in case."

"So this world saving thing is always on?"

"Pretty much, when we were younger it wasn't, but now…who knows when Dementor is gonna go after something…..and Drakken and Shego…..damn they almost started a war last spring. The U S military was getting ready to attack in retaliation for being attacked….."

"Kim this doesn't sound like fun."

"It's not, the actions started by those two bugger brains could have wiped out North America as we know it….."

"What are you talking about, Eric 901 and those diablo toys?"

"Yeah and remember the toys turned into giant robots…"

At Sarah's blank look, "It was Drakken's plan Sarah, he wanted to make us all his slaves."

"Uh how did you stop that from happening?"

"Well I was at the prom with my date….."

"Who Ron?"

"No Eric, you see Eric was some sort of bionic robot sent to keep me busy. Well Ron accidently found out and he came to warn me at the prom….."

"Why wasn't he already there?"

"Well I uh, uh I can't really say….but Ron got my attention and we were able to end the threat.", Kim really shortened it up since people were beginning to pay attention and begin to point at her as they whispered among themselves.

Just then a couple of waiters arrived and set the table. Right after that to men in cook's jackets arrived and began to place a stand and an object that looked like a very expensive camping grill. While they were setting up one of the waiters returned with a small table.

Kim saw the work station being set up, "Oh boy….."

"Yeah.", Sarah pointed towards the kitchen to an approaching figure in a black cook's jacket carrying a large deep tray with another person following him with a similar one.

"Ladies did you miss me?"

"You've been gone forever honey.", Kim replied as a waiter came out with their salads.

"How did you know what kind of dressing?", Sarah inquired.

"I didn't, I suggested the house dressing….it is very good so I think you'll be able to tolerate it.", Ron replied as he turned on the gas to the burner and lit it with a striker.

Ron then put the large pan on the burner and added a little olive oil once it heated up he added the tenderloins and a handful of roughly ground pepper.

"What's he doing?", Sarah inquired lowly.

"I don't know…yet.", Kim replied as Ron continued as if he didn't hear the question or the answer.

Casually Ron explained then suggested, "Tenderloins, if you do them right it can be the best and overlooked meat. You might want to finish your salads 'cause you are gonna be eatin' good in a couple of minutes girls."

The blond teen chef smiled to himself as the two cheerleaders dug back into their salads. In a moment they were done so he added the booze to the meat then turned to the other chef, "In a minute I'm going to want to begin serving have the plates that we prepared brought out now please."

"You got it Chef Stoppable."

The older Chef had been out greeting his customers and made his way to the table where his guest chef was working. "How are you doing?"

"About done here Chef Calgorie the plates should be here in a minute or two do you want to watch me set this off?"

"Of course I do when someone gets to try and burn my building down I want to make sure my customers get out safely.", the older man laughed.

Ron knew the fumes were ready so he pulled out the striker.

**FUMMMMMME**

Kim gasped, "Wow Ronnie!"

"Whoa!", Sarah's comment came out as the blue flames reached three feet in the air and seemed to engulf the blond teen.

"Coolio, it worked.", Ron laughed as he quickly moved the meat around as the flames began to die down until they were just above the pan burning off the alcohol. He just hoped that this would give the meat the complex flavors he was going for.

Having only done this twice the teen was a little nervous about the possible devastation, but he wanted to make a show of this. And finally Ron nodded to the assistant chef who began to hold out dishes that were partially filled and only needed the protein to complete them.

With an enormous smile Ron set the meat on each dish and drizzled some of the juice over them and took them from his helper from there he placed one each in front of Kim and the other in front of Sarah. He quickly took a third and set it in front of an empty place. Then he filled the last three plates. With a bow to his assistant and Chef Calgorie Ron said, "Again thank you for the opportunity to show off my humble skills and the assistance you and your staff have given me."

"Think nothing of it; we will let you enjoy your meal Chef Stoppable. Later if you are willing would you be interested in making a serving of that dessert that Chef Campbell told me about?"

Again Ron bowed, "I would be honored Sir and thank you again."

After Ron sat the busboys came out and took away everything, leaving just the table and occupants. Kim reached over and took the hand of her boyfriend, "That was a show Ron you even got applause."

The blond teen blushed, "I admit I had fun with that, but I wanted to show off a little for you tonight….I mean I'm sorta good at this….."

Sarah was about ready to pop since she was already cutting into her tenderloin, "Why didn't you ask how we wanted it?"

"Well I know that KP likes her steaks medium rare and I cooked yours just two minutes longer so it should be a medium…..why aren't they alright?"

"I don't know yet, I usually get mine well done.", Sarah took her first bite. She closed her eyes as she chewed and thought for a moment, "Kim….."

"Yeah Sarah."

"Don't ever walk away from chef boy here Possible.", Sarah Welcome warned, "He has too much going on to stay in your shadow forever."

Ron frowned not wanting to go down this road, "I _like_ being in KP's shadow she handles publicity better than I do Sarah, I mean all I want to do is make her happy no matter what that involves."

With that he picked up his fork and knife and began to slice into the meat noting how juicy it was. "Not bad for a harelip.", Ron joked knowing that Kim should be drooling by how.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The artist rang the doorbell of the large house. A brunette and a blonde answered the door. "You're late Josh, did you bring the chocolate syrup and whipped cream too.", the blue eyed cheerleader mock scolded her boyfriend.

A smirking Josh Mankey said, "What do you take me for some sort of deviant sex god or something?…..Of course I brought that extra stuff and the ice cream is fudge swirl too. You guys are gonna be hyper before you _try_ to go to bed….."

"No we're not.", the teal eyed brunette replied for her friend, "We won't eat as much….and since we're cheerleaders we have to stay fit."

"Annnnnd fit into our Homecoming gowns too.", Tara added, "It is our duty to muddle the minds of our boyfriends."

Sigh "Yeah, if I only had a date….."

"You're going back to school tomorrow, don't worry somebody will ask.", Tara told her friend with a smile, but she was just a little worried that Bonnie might not get a date to one of the major events of the year in high school.

"I'm a little worried.", Bonnie stated nervously as Tara got out three bowls and spoons.

"Worried about what Bonnie?"

"I get flashes in my mind….I hear my voice and I don't like what it says. I mean if I was that way before…..I'm a real bitch."

Josh frowned not having any idea that something like this could come up, "Maybe you were at one time Bonnie, but are you now? People change some for the worse and some for the better. You have to make up your mind which you want to do."

"You mean like I was given a second chance or something?"

"Yeah.", said Tara, "Not everyone gets a chance to start over; I think someone is looking over you….maybe like a guardian angel."

"Yeah maybe, I just wish I felt lucky…"

Josh observed, "I think Tara is right maybe some time ago you weren't the greatest person…..but now you can put all that behind you and try to make a difference."

XXX

"Hey Dad have you called Mom yet tonight?", Jim Possible reminded his sometimes forgetful Father after they had cleaned up after dinner.

"No Jim, your Mother was working until nine this evening. I think she might be home by ten and I'll call her then."

Tim seeing his Dad was a little distracted by the paper, "You know we should call Kim too….to see how she's doing."

"Yeah she probably has to watch Ron too so that he doesn't trip over those show shoes he calls feet.", Jim added.

"Kimmie sent me a text saying that she, Ronald and her roommate from that cheerleader camp were going out to dinner this evening at a very nice place. She said when they returned she would call to check in. Now it is true that Ronald has large feet, but it isn't nice to point it out to everyone. Also I don't think he's as clumsy as he used to be.", the Dad in charge informed his two boys not knowing they were keeping track and not understanding just how devious they were.

Tim snickered, "Well Ron is a little klutzy yet Dad, I just hope he doesn't wreck Kim's wedding dress in the church."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes Tim, I have already informed Ronald that I will accept him as my son-in-law if your Sister picks him.", James told his second son of the promise that he made to the towheaded blond.

Jim Possible's eyes widened a little, "So you've let up on Ron then?"

"Yes I have Ronald is much nicer to your Sister than you are. And he has cared for her since she introduced him to me thirteen years ago. We could do much worse and you could be starving right now too!"

"We could always go to Bearymore's…."

Sigh "You have me, we will go tomorrow evening as long as you clean up your room."

The twins chorused, "Deal Dad."

XXX

_Drakken's latest lair:_

"Shego have you picked your target?", the sometimes ranting blue villain asked as he flipped through 'Villain's Monthly' magazine."

The green and black clothed villainess replied back, "Yeah Doctor Dope and we're gonna use Jones' MO to put the blame on him and keep the heat off us."

"Very good Shego when do you want to make the first heist?"

"How about tomorrow night. I heard through the grapevine that Princess and her buffoon are out of town at a trial. I'm willing to bet they can't deploy as fast and there will be a cold trail for them to follow."

"Where did you see that Shego?"

"Oh you know how the media covers all the pretty people, she ended up testifying against some guys who tried to attack her last summer."

"Attack Kimberly Anne Possible? Why wasn't I told, we could have given assistance to those fine young men…."

Shego got up from her chair and lit her hands, "I. Don't. Like. Rapists. _Drew_."

"Rapists?", the blue villain remembered with a frown what a young man had done to a cousin of his.

"It's a wonder that after dealing with that red head those men aren't wishing that they were dead."

"That's what's got me a little miffed at those guys that are trying to break Possible and Stoppable apart. If they try something like that on Kimmie I am going to end up on her side."

"Now Shego…"

"Don't you 'now Shego' me Blue Boy….."

"Shego….."

"Listen Kimmie is _my_ enemy, I wanna stomp her in the ground so she knows that I am better. Using sex to intimidate her is over the line. We had this talk about this before, if someone tried it then he might find me when he looks over his shoulder and I cheat. Listen I was attacked when I was in high school, I was pretty strong for my age, but I wasn't strong enough to stop him."

"Uh what happened?"

"He got what he wanted, I yelled but nobody came to help me…I detest the idea of using sex as a weapon even against _her_."

"I didn't know…."

"Didn't find that in my files huh? My big brother thought that I asked for it, he didn't get someone taking advantage of me…..I felt dirty for months. The last I heard the guy was a cop so who's gonna take my word over his?"

"Is that why you left your brothers Shego?"

"Contributing factor…my big brother thought of me as a slut and therefore he didn't trust me. I didn't like his self-righteous attitude towards me in particular and towards women in general. I wonder what he would have said about Possible if those guys had succeeded."

"So Hego is a jerk then?"

"A pompous jerk blue boy, he just doesn't understand victims or women combine the two and he just can't get it. Everything is black and white to him. Anyway I was getting sick of his attitude and busting bad guys gave me a rush. I started talking to a few of them when we brought them in and….welll I realized that they had a closer look at life than my big brother had."

"So you came over to the dark side then?"

"Yeah but it took a couple of years, after I left Team Go I hired myself out to work as security for various rich guys….."

Doctor Drakken frowned, "So you don't need money?"

"Listen Doc I am a mercenary, I work for money….this ain't no hobby or charity.", Shego's voice had an edge in it.

"It sounded like you would kiss someone's ass if they hurt Possible….."

"Hurting the girl hero is one thing raping her is another."

"But I thought you were going to make a pass at her after our friends split Kimberly Anne and the buffoon up?"

"Yeah and I might take it further too if I thought that it would have an effect on her, the boy…uh Stoppable, you can do anything with you want….."

"So you aren't above killing him?"

"Not if it suits our purpose. I didn't have a problem trying to send him to a better place last summer, did I?"

"No and you failed too, I will say the wannabe is lucky because that's the only thing that saved him…."

Shego frowned as she thought about those events, "I still don't get it, his heart should have been roasted. Stoppable should be worm food by now."

"Their tech geek must have something up his sleeve for the buffoon; remember he made that white suit for her."

"Yeah that must be it; the klutz has some type of armor on him like the Princess does. I wonder why we didn't think of that before."

"I don't know, maybe it's because we thought that Kimberly might dump him and find someone more capable."

Now Shego was smiling, "You're right, but she still might dump him if he doesn't get better."

"If she does I think the group we hired will still go after him.", Drakken thought aloud.

"Should we tell them not to if they break up?"

"No Shego he helped make our lives a mess for the last three years, there _is_ payback you know."

XXX

_Back in Georgia:  
><em>

Sarah asked Ron from the front seat, "What was that dessert you made for the _whole_ restaurant?"

"Cherries Jubilee, Sarah…anyway Chef Calgorie helped me with making it for everyone. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, but it was a heck of a show, just like when you did the meat."

"It's just part of the fun, and it shows off the cook's skill.", Ron explained.

The red head at the wheel said, "Ron I'm gonna burst…."

"KP I'm sorry, I just wanted you and Sarah to have a first class dinner.", Ron replied from the back seat.

Sarah decided she had to say something, "Uh how did you know that chef Ron?"

"Huh, oh we were both featured in the same issue of 'Chef Magazine'."

Kim hit the brakes and asked, "You were in a magazine?"

"Uh yeah KP, they did a deal about how we changed the cafeteria around at school. I made them some of the dishes we served…..then I made them my seven layers of heaven cake that you like so much. Why, did I do something wrong?", Ron paused as he was worried that he did something that Kim wouldn't like.

Then he continued, "I mean I didn't mention Team Possible or anything…"

"Why Ron?"

"Well it wasn't about missions or anything, I mean they got my phone number and they came to town a while back….."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you were busy with your boyfriend at the time and didn't want to be bothered…..anyway we weren't doing a lot of missions and you had a cheer camp to go to as well….", Ron ticked off some reasons.

"You could have let me know through Wade…."

"Well I didn't think it was that important at the time. I'm sorry, the next time that happens I'll make sure that you know Kim."

"Fair enough Ron.", she said in satisfaction. Then turning back to the road, "You know we have some studying to do too."

"Yeah I know it's math time….I have to admit I like it better than dissecting sentences."

"You need to know both Ron.", Kim chided, "I know you can do this you're my 'potential boy'."

"What does that mean?", Sarah asked.

"Inside Ron there is a genuine genius, Sarah. What did Wade guess Zorpox's IQ to be Ron?"

"Uh somewhere around two fifteen KP, maybe a little higher."

"Two hundred and fifteen?"

"Uh yeah.", Kim replied, "He's real smart."

"He don't act _that_ smart…"

"Ron isn't, Zorpox is,", Kim clarified, "and Zorpox is dangerous with a capitol 'D'."

"Alright what is a Zorpox?"

"Zorpox is a….uh Ronnnnnn can you explain?"

"Well Zorpox is a villain who resides inside my head like an alternate personality, he's got all these ideas, but they're all evil ones."

"How does he reside in your head Ron?"

Sigh "It's like being two people at the same time, one who is normal.", Ron stopped when he heard Kim snort, "and one who is very smart…you know take over the world smart…..but he's got all the brains. I have what's left over….."

"He sounds like an interesting person, why is he so evil?"

Ron frowned, "Well he doesn't have a moral compass, if he thinks its fun, then it's fair game."

Kim explained further, "The other personality in Ron's head was the product of the Attitudinator Sarah. We infiltrated a villain convention and they were testing this device…..Ron accidently got hit with an energy spike from it, so we didn't even know there was an evil guy in Ron's head….he took the name of the costume Ron was wearing at the time to blend in with the crowd."

"Anyway.", Ron added, "Mister 'Z' is super smart, probably a lot smarter than Wade Load, Justine Flanner, the Tweebs and Mister Doctor Pea together."

Sarah asked, "Who are they?"

Kim looked over at her cheer camp roommate as she turned into the hotel parking garage, "Five certified geniuses. Come on up to the room Sarah, we have to do a little studying but we can talk for a while too."

X

After talking for over an hour with the two members of Team Possible and Sarah Welcome yawned, "I think I'd better get to bed. I wonder what the defense has planned for tomorrow."

"I don't know and maybe you're right, Ron did get a little bit of studying done….I hope he remembers that algebra problems don't have cosigns in them.", Kim giggled since her boyfriend was trying to both be in the conversation and study for his entrance exams at the same time.

Ron came out of the bedroom with a pair of black sweats and a black tee shirt and a small bag. "Well Kim can I have the spare keys for the Sloth?"

"Why Ron?"

"Your blond haired love machine has no intention of being the first teen to Pluto, and the back seat in the car is just comfortable enough for this bag of bones.", Ron informed his girlfriend.

"Ron you don't have to do this…"

"Yeah, I do….."

"Daddy will understand."

"Maybe, maybe not but I'm not taking a chance. I wanna keep seeing Hanna close up and not by a television camera."

"Ron we can call Dad…I have to anyway, we can get permission….."

"Nope, ya don't have ta ask….."

"Ron you'll wake up with a crick in your neck…"

"I'll be fine KP, now the keys?"

Sigh "See what I put up with Sarah?"

"Yeah it seems like he's got an independent streak. You might want to spend time reeling that in if you're gonna make him an acceptable husband."

"Haven't asked yet Welcome.", Ron informed her, "If I don't get the keys I can find a park bench somewhere."

"Ronnnnn."

"KP, it's nice outside, it'll be just like staying in the tree house overnight. Anyway you don't need to ask permission, it wasn't you who screwed up my reservation. Heck we've stayed in worse places than the back of the Sloth before…..I'll be fine….."

Sigh "Alright, do I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

The blond teen brightened, "Only the best for my KP….sorry Welcome but you don't get one." Ron held out his arms for the red haired heroine and kissed her soundly on the lips. After two minutes they parted both panting a little.

"Ronnnnn be safe out there…"

"I will KP, I gotta call the 'rents before I get to sleep. See ya in the morning.", Ron said as he turned to the door.

X

_Two hours later:_

"OK Wade can you make it look like I'm here all night?", Ron asked through his Kimmunicator.

"Yeah I can hack the surveillance cameras, are you sure about what you are doing?"

"I think so Wade, let me know when it's time."

It took a couple of minutes by the tech genius came back on. "The camera that covers where you're at, I've got on a loop Ron, good luck."

"Yeah good to get my ass kicked again Wade, make sure that Kim doesn't come down to check on me OK?"

"Yeah sure, remember you have to stay unobserved or this isn't going to work."

Ron opened the door and snuck out. Three minutes later he was out of the garage and staying in the shadows.

XXX

Meanwhile back at the ranch…..errrr Middleton….

XXX

Note: there are some nice stories being written out there, if one strikes your fancy give the author a heads up. I'm sure he'll appreciate it.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the rest of the canon characters on the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and of course the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta Cajunbear. We simply do this for fun…..and to drive you guys nutso.

We don't make any funds from this hobby either….that is our sad legacy. Mom said I shudda been a lawyer.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	77. Chapter 77

Last time Kim and Ronnie boy flew the Sloth out to the trial and at the end of the day the blond teen found himself with no place to sleep although he paid for the room. I mean they could have at least sent him an email or something! And yes it does look like the defense is shooting themselves in the foot.

I want to thank everyone who has read, alerted, followed, favorited or reviewed 'TH' and everyone knows that I try to respond to those reviews in some manner.

And on to the reviews: Uberscribbler, hey thanks I guess I don't need much more practice being annoying! About the pleas….maybe. Book 1 will finish with Ron in Japan during Christmas break. And with me I try to give you your money's worth; CB73, Shego needed some more background…..and Ron…..well that's coming up; Fanatic97, Ranch?

Jimmy1201, Can Bonnie create some havoc? _Who_ would write something like that? Ron had nothing to do with the room mixup and neither did Wade. I think it is revealed in the next chapter; Kaeto1, yeah there are some things even Shego won't do, but she has no qualms about offing the sidekick if you remember; Valenmvic, thanks for the comments and the offer. To answer one question, will Kim…..ooops sorry 'will' find out about Ron's secret ninja life…..yes, but not all. Who reveals it? Simple, Sensei does in book 3.

Whitem, yeah I know and Kim might be counting the days. I'm pretty sure Ron is. About Sarah getting carded….hey maybe she has a beard or something. You know maybe…..hmmmmm no I'd better not. With Shego….a little background on our favorite villainess is not a bad thing; Sammyboy94, I like Ron's skills in the kitchen too. As for Ron mentioning our least favorite dictator, the blond goof is a Polish Jew and I have mentioned that some of his relatives are still in the camps. I think his grandparents told him a little about them and so when he gets ticked off Ron just blasts it out…..don't worry this comes to the fore front at the end of book 2; Angelus-alvus, don't worry about Zorpox this time around, if you want to see my take on him you will have to wait until I post 'Over', but I have to rewrite the first 25 chapters.

So what's going to happen next? Well Ron is going out to get some exercise.

Let's get this on the road.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 77

_Bueno Nacho, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Dave Alberts you are going to spoil me rotten you _quarterback_.", Liz Sours lightly punched her boyfriend on the arm.

"Honey?….What did I do?", he innocently asked, "I mean I'm trying my best."

"You're making me forget how klutzy I am around guys, you know…..sigh…. this is the best time I've ever had in high school…..I felt so awkward around the hottie guys."

Dave corrected her, "The best time _we've _ever had Liz. I've never been able to talk to a girl like I can talk to you."

"I sure hope you can't Dave, now take me home. I want to study tonight and then do some stretching. Tara really worked us hard today in practice."

"How is she, I mean her Mom's on the school board….so is she standoffish or anything?"

"No she's sweet….she has to be since she stayed close friends with Bonnie over the years while her Mom moved around in the local political scene.", Liz informed her BF.

"Speaking of Bonnie, how is she doing?", Dave asked as he began to get up out of the booth, "I mean I heard a little from Ron and Kim on Monday."

Liz glanced up and motioned for someone to come over, "Tara would know, but she didn't say much in practice today….we had a lot to go over."

"You two look good together.", a boy's voice commented behind Dave.

"You and artist boy look good together as well.", Liz responded, "You want to sit with us for a few? We were going to leave, but we can stay a few more minutes."

"Sure.", Tara said, "We need to get a quick bite and then Josh has to drop me off at Bonnie's. Then he's supposed to pick up some ice cream and chocolate syrup when he comes back later to pick me up."

Josh explained before either Dave or Liz could ask anything, "I'm showing a couple of pieces tonight. If this works out I might have my first year of college paid for."

"Not shoving it our faces are you Josh?", Liz half frowned.

"Uh I don't mean to Liz, but if I don't qualify for a scholarship I'll still be able to go to the same school Tara does if I have the cash."

"Joshua.", Tara admonished, "You are more than smart enough to get into the same school that I do, I just have to make sure that the school I want to attend has a good art department so that you'll benefit."

Dave Alberts half smiled, "So Tara how are _you_ going to pay for college?"

"My grandparents put some money away and Mom and Dad have added to it. Now I am trying to get some grants too to make the money stretch further so that they don't have to take out any loans.", Tara informed them of the plan Josh Mankey was highly aware of, "We'll be right back we have to get our order in."

After returning from the counter the platinum blonde and her boyfriend sat and waited for their food. Normally it would be brought out to them since it wasn't busy. While they had been gone on Dave had gotten up and moved across the table to sit next to his girlfriend.

Liz Sours blushed as Tara and Josh returned, "I have an account too, but it's probably not as well funded so I am trying to have the best GPA in high school that I can get. The school I'm looking at has students work at jobs on campus as one way of making their tuition too."

Tara looked over to Dave, "Well what about you Mister Star Quarterback…"

Dave lowered his eyes, "I have a fund….m…my Uncle Nick funded it for me, I am his favorite nephew and heck since he didn't have kids of his own and he was my Godfather and my Mom's Brother….."

"Don't worry Dave; the Doctors will help him out…" Liz glanced around and saw two concerned faces so she explained, though leaving out that his Uncle was a well-respected football player and had issues with his health now that he had retired, "His Uncle retired from a well-paying job and got another good one making very good money, but he has all these injuries and lately he's been having severe headaches."

Tara thought for a moment, "You know they have a first class neurological ICU at Middleton Memorial Center, I'll bet that they could fix your Uncle Nick if anyone can even if Kim's Mom is not going to be in town for the rest of the school year except once in a while."

Dave lifted his head, "That's right Kim's Mom _is_ a brain surgeon, I can always ask…..maybe when she's back in town Uncle Nick can stop by and see her. He's going to come and watch me play in my senior homecoming game."

"See you never know, I'll talk to Kim, but I think Misses Possible is going to be back for Homecoming."

Dave was a lot happier now, "Yeah Ron and Kim be back Thursday morning, I wonder how it went today. It has to be hard on Kim facing those guys who tried to do the deed to her."

Liz thought for a moment, "She's been in tough fights before….but lawyers are sneaky and she was called to testify and that was supposed to be today. And tomorrow she was supposed to be there in case the defense wanted to bring her to the stand too."

"I sure wouldn't want to just fly there to do that, it has to be stressful.", Josh observed.

Dave said, "Ron is there for her, it will be fine. Those guys are in love with a capitol 'L' and nothing is stronger than love."

"Yeah. I guess.", Josh replied.

"Oh I forgot to ask how is Rockwaller doing Tara?", Liz inquired.

"She will be back to school tomorrow, but she won't take part in cheerleading until next week. She can make practice but her balance isn't one hundred percent yet and neither Misses Mindfaller, Kim nor I want Bonnie or any of us to get hurt.", Tara explained.

"Oh I just wondered, doesn't she remember _anything_?"

"It's coming back, she did remember Eric and that they had broken up…..I showed her a picture of him Sunday night at the hospital."

Liz muttered, "So Bonnie is gonna be on the prowl again…"

"Yeah, but I think she's a bit nicer than she was so who knows she might not poach this time, but if the girls at school are smart they will keep their guys on a short leash."

"Why do you say that Tara?", Liz asked.

"Well…", Tara took a sip of her soda, "Bonnie isn't so sure of herself right now, so I don't think we're going to have a high and mighty Queen Bee from now on but considering how she acted in the past you still have to be careful. And remember she _is_ very pretty, without all that snarkiness in her attitude more guys will be attracted to her."

Josh muttered, "I sure hope so…..well that didn't come out right, I mean I hope she's going to turn out nicer, but I for one am not interested in her dating her. But for the few weeks I did I was not comfortable. Dave you ought to be glad you never dated anyone like her when she was full of it."

The quarterback half smiled, "And don't want to ever again."

"So." Josh asked, "When are Kim and Ron getting back?"

Dave answered, "They plan to be back Thursday….right before school, but you never know Kim might have to stay one more day. If that's the case we might have to take Ron's game uniform to the game and he might have to meet us there…..he was trying to get daily workouts in so that he won't be tight or anything."

"Why with that flying car they could be back tomorrow night if they don't have to stay."

"You never know how late they're going to be in court and Kim might be too exhausted to fly it."

"It's a wonder that thing doesn't have an automatic pilot on it.", Josh told the quarterback.

XXX

_Meanwhile…:_

Ron stuffed the ear bud into his ear as he kept to the shadows and clicked on a device he had used earlier in the year. Then emulating a voice once heard in a popular commercial, "Can you hear me now?"

"Knock it off Ron this is serious."

"Not as serious as it might get. Now where is the bastards' hotel? I don't have all night and I need to get my beauty rest."

Sigh, "It's the Sheridan, a mile and a third up the street on the right side.", Wade informed Ron as he typed.

"Thanks Wade…"

"Ron, you know she's gonna be mad about this when she finds out…"

"**If** she finds out Wade."

"You know I still can't lie to her…."

"You already have Wade, get over it. You've tried to be my conscience since we started all this. Once the verdict is in this can all go in the trash bin. Anyway you can tell her after they lower me into the ground….remember walnut and polished brass handles."

"You started it Ron, all I did was provide support as for the casket all I can do is order it…..to save money your folks might donate your body to science."

"Yes you did and are still doing so buddy….I thank you for the help but you should have known getting some of the inside information from Yamanouchi was gonna get you into some things that kids just ought to stay away from. Anyway you know that we were going to come to this juncture when we started.", Ron argued softly keeping as quiet as he could as he hurried along, Then suddenly, "Shit don't tell them about that, something tells me that KP is gonna want a long and drawn out funeral. She'll force everybody to pay their respects…..that's gonna suck."

"What are you gonna do if they catch you Ron?"

Ron thought for a second and then replied still keeping his voice low, "Don't know Wade, but I bet that Doctor Possible isn't gonna be too happy about his baby's choice of boyfriends and will step in…..heck I wouldn't even blame her Mom when she finds out." Ron paused as he came to a crosswalk then continued as he crossed, "Hell Mom and Dad will probably disown me if they find out, but I have to do this you know."

Sigh, "I know you feel like you need to do this Ron, but the courts are there for this reason. You just can't take the law into your own hands…"

"Wade I'm just gonna deliver a note to the retards and then get the hell out of Dodge then get back here and go to sleep. I don't want to get into a confrontation with these clowns. Something tells me that they're gonna have their 'suits' with them so we can't get down and dirty anyway."

"Ron just get in and get out, fighting them isn't going to make any difference in the outcome of the trial.", Wade advised, "Anyway what's in the note?"

"Just greetings from a friend of theirs, you know wishing them a nice day. I agree with you Wade the only reason I would get into it with them is if they start it."

Wade snorted audibly, "Sure Ron whatever you say, oh for your information Kim just snuggled into her pillow and muttered 'Ron'. Are you sure you don't want to be there? I'm sure Doctor Possible wouldn't mind too much since they screwed up your reservation….."

"Wade I'm trying to concentrate on this.", Ron paused and wondered about which Doctor Possible Wade had been referring to then shook it off and began again, "Come to think of it buddy, did you have anything to do with that?"

"I did _not_, I think it was just a computer glitch, I was just as surprised as you were Ron."

"Well the back seat of the Sloth is pretty comfortable so I should be able to get a good night's sleep and then I can shower and get dressed in KP's suite in the morning before eating a nice filling breakfast."

Wade thought for a moment, "How did Kim get such a nice room?"

"I don't know Wade, but people know her name….ya know Sarah got the same deal. I wonder if the cheer camp people had anything to do with that?"

"I could look….."

"Nah don't bother KP's in a good room, they've even got security on that floor to keep the rest of us low life's out of there."

"Why Ron?"

"Not sure I want to know that's why."

"Information is power."

"Wade you know I have this mission….to keep her safe 'cause Sensei thinks she has some greater purpose.", Ron stated lowly.

"Yeah."

"I don't know if you caught it during the training sessions, but I have to keep her safe….."

"Yeah even if it's at the cost of your life, but neither the flood, Shego nor that guy with the rifle has been able to do you in….."

"Yet, you mean Wade. Anyway you forgot about Fukushima; listen if something happens to me make sure KP is safe from the big bad outside world."

"Ron do you have indigestion again? Anyway who is Fukushipa?", Wade remembered what the blond teen had mentioned before when he got this way.

"No Wade, we had a great dinner and I am just going out for a light walk to get it out of my system so that I can get to sleep tonight. Anyway Fuku head was the first guy I killed and I had to do it last summer….he was the guy on….."

"Yeah…..yeah I remember him, anyway Ron keep sayin' that till you believe it. Hey you're almost there, how are you gonna get in without being seen?"

Since the blond member was in shadow at the moment he whispered, "Ninja magic." Then he interlaced his fingers, in moments he faded from view…..well even if he was standing out in the open at Grand Central Station in broad daylight he still would have faded from view. The only difference was that no one could see him here.

Ron then stepped out into the light to see if anyone noticed him. Seeing that people just walked by him without saying anything the blond teen walked towards the main entrance.

Once he was inside Ron found a quiet corner to talk to his buddy. "Wade?", Ron asked in a whisper, "What floor are they on?"

"The seventh and ninth….are you going to use the elevator?"

"No, I have two feet, which ones are where?"

"Three of them are up on the ninth Nate Williams is on the seventh and he pleaded guilty today…..you don't want to play with him do you?"

"No not really Wade, I'm sure the judge will take care of it and he'll get his thirty hours of community service."

"Good, then all you have to do is make your way up to the ninth floor without being detected."

"OK what room am I looking for up there?"

"Who do you want to leave your note with Ron.", Wade replied as the invisible teen avoided three people walking towards him.

"My buddy Jerome, he started this.", Ron's voice was still as whisper.

"Nine zero one nine.", Wade informed him.

"Can you hack the hotel's security cameras Wade?"

"It's going to take a few minutes….there I'm through.", Wade told Ron as the sidekick opened the stairway door.

After a few minutes Ron had made it up to the fourth floor when he heard in his ear, "Awww crap!"

Ron whispered, "What Wade?"

"I was inside the security and somebody slammed the door on me, I might have set off an alarm.", Wade warned, "I have to back out and erase my trail."

"Do it.", Ron hissed as he heard a door open on a floor above.

"Ron get out now.", the tech maven urged, "We might be busted."

Wade could hear noises, but nothing of Ron replying to him so he had to wait until his team member said something. He hear voices and the 'people sounds' from the stomping of feet and pushing and shoving. Finally the noises died away.

XXX

_At a discreet corner of a military base:_

"Good evening people.", the flat topped man of obvious military bearing began to the man and the woman standing at the conference table.

"Sir.", Major Charles AWOL, aka Agent Jack, replied.

"Sir.", Staff Sergeant Melisa Towns, aka Agent Shelly added.

"Please sit.", the sometimes gruff General Winston Cree offered, "I am sorry about being late, but the big shots at the Pentagon wanted some things and I just got back. So how did your little trip to Colorado go?"

"Sir.", agent Shelly began, "We went through the records of your prospect at Global Justice and…"

The sometimes impatient flag officer asked, "_And_?"

Major AWOL continued, "Miss Possible has impressive skills, that Sergeant Towns and I agree on but we disagree on if she will be a good operator for us." Agent Jack paused.

"Go on.", the general prodded.

"Yes Sir, Miss Possible's qualifications are impressive, but they are still raw. She will need training which we can give her, but I think that the real covert stuff that we do will not fit into her mindset."

"What do you mean?"

"We are not convinced that she will follow orders.", Charles stopped again seeing the famous bushy eyebrows rise, "She is predisposed to doing what she thinks is right."

"Are we going to test her further then?"

"Yes Sir.", Sergeant Towns replied for the pair of agents who had just returned from Middleton, "We are going to determine how she reacts to changing situations as well as her mental capabilities. We will also check to see if she is just as good as the media gives her credit for being."

The Major stepped in, "She is very good at leading what should be considered is a small covert force trying to stop crimes and other evil doers, however her partner….."

"Partner? Who…."

'Shelly' informed their CO, "Miss Possible has a partner or sidekick who on the surface….", Sergeant Towns glanced at AWOL (who nodded)…"Ok sidekick, who we feel _should_ also be tested. I highly doubt if Miss Possible will want to go anywhere without him as the case may be."

"And why is that Sergeant?"

"They have been together since they were four…..I do not think separating them will make Possible better."

The General bristled, "We don't need sidekicks, and everyone has to pull their own weight. We are too small of a unit to just have place holders for sidekicks. In our job people can get killed or we might be responsible for one of our clients having the same fate. The job is just too dangerous."

"Yes Sir, we understand that…..you see the media calls the boy sidekick and other names including buffoon and distraction, but….."

"Come on AWOL your stalling."

"Uh yes Sir, I ahem, don't think he is a_ sidekick _per se…."

"What do you mean?", the General seemed a little annoyed with both _operators_ for a moment.

"I ah, _we_ think there is something about the boy.", AWOL got out.

"Well what is it then?"

"Uh yes Sir.", Shelly took over, "The boy…..uh what's his name again?"

"Stoppable, Ron Stoppable.", AWOL responded.

"Yeah Stoppable, we saw his highlights on the football field…no one is that fast….or elusive. Both could be useful attributes as one of our assets."

Agent Jack added, "Don't forget strong and tough too. And he seems durable, all those missions with Possible….he's been chewed up and he keeps on going."

"So he's fearless…..we don't need anyone who doesn't have a decent _pucker_ factor."

"No he has that, if anyone on the team didn't it would be Possible.", Shelly informed the General, "To the casual eye she is totally fearless and that's what got her in the spotlight."

AWOL informed Cree, "And uh Stoppable is used to taking orders, and since Possible is the head of their little hero team she is quite used to giving them."

"So what are you saying?"

"We don't really want freelancers in the unit Sir and uh this Stoppable, even though he's not as capable but he might be a better target for us to land.", Shelly summed it up.

"Alright you two head out and down to where that trial is taking place maybe you can get a whiff of something that we can use.", Cree ordered.

"A courtroom? Why do you want us to go down there Sir, I mean those kids will see our faces and they might recognize us later if we meet.", AWOL asked.

"You never know what you can pick up, just do it."

"Yes Sir.", both replied.

XXX

_Annndddd…back at the stairwell…_

The tech maven waited…then finally, "Ron, are you there?"

There was no answer.

After another minute Wade asked again, "Ron, I'm worried about you are you there?"

"…Yeah Wade. I did my Spiderman routine and held on the underside of the stairway…..I was over their heads.", Ron's voice came back softly.

"So we're _not_ busted?"

"Not yet though I gotta use the can."

"Well hold on to it Ron…"

"Wade it's not in your drawers. Anyway I will, I don't wanna leave a mess in the stairway….but this might scar me for life. Now let me concentrate."

"Alright Ron, I'm here if you need me."

"And KP couldn't save the world without you too Buddy. Am up to the seventh floor, I gotta be real silent now 'cause I gotta get into Jerome's crib and screw up his day."

"Be careful Ron."

"Yeah, yeah anyway it's _Frank_ tonight."

"Frank?"

"Yeah Frank Zorro remember?"

"Yeah sorry about that one."

"You and me both buddy. Later."

Ron got to the ninth floor and opened the door slightly, checking to the right and left. Seeing no traffic he cautiously stepped into the hall checking on the room numbers on the doors.

Still invisible, Ron whispered again, "Wade what's the room number? I got the beegeebers scared out of me a minute ago."

"Nine zero one nine, Ron."

"Yeah just a minute, I'm gonna walk past the place and see what I can see."

Wade cautioned, "Ron be careful."

"Sure Wade.", Ron muttered softly, "Ole Ronnie boy has stinky pants and you say be careful."

Still unseen (because you could see right through him) the blond teen slowly walked past the door in question. Once there he paused for a moment and listened, hearing muffed voices from within the room.

The sidekick heard a ding behind him and even though he couldn't be seen slid up to the wall to keep the chance at being discovered to a minimum. The door to the elevator opened and out walked a young man wearing a windbreaker and a ball cap and carrying a large rectangular box Ron recognized right away from his years of familiarity with them, who walked towards Ron.

'_Pizza delivery guy.'_, Ron mused as he snuck up on the young man who had just passed him.

The Monico's guy never felt the fingers on the side of his neck before he went numb. Ron became visible as he caught both the man and the pizza before they landed on the floor and then guided them back to the stairwell.

Three minutes later, a windbreaker and ball cap wearing Ron emerged carrying the box (he looked just like the real thing too). He came out of the stairway and walked right up to the door in question and knocked.

"What do you want?", a man's voice asked from inside the room. While the other two were discussing about something about the ongoing trial.

"Pizza.", the _new_ delivery boy replied.

"We didn't order anything."

"Is this nine oh nineteen?", Ron as the deliveryman inquired.

"Yeah, but we didn't order anything."

"I can't take this back, looks like the company is gonna have to buy it. Lemme make a phone call."

"What for?"

"To ask my manager what to do, I don't wanna pay for this thing….I don't get paid enough.", Ron replied knowing he was running out of time.

"Yeah go ahead."

Ron pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned the brim of his hat to one side and pushed a series of buttons.

"Yeah Mark, I have this pizza delivery for ninety nineteen of the Sheridan and the guy says he didn't order it…you wanna talk to him…sure."

Ron asked, "Hey bud what's your name?"

"Why?"

"So I don't have to keep calling you 'Hey bud', that's why."

"Jerome, Jerome Banks.", the rather large young man clarified.

"My manager wants to talk to you, but that's not the name on the box.", Ron whispered as he passed the funny looking phone over.

Jerome looked at the device with a questioning expression and Ron then told him, "Just tell the guy you didn't order it, he can take care of this over the phone so it doesn't have to come out of _my_ pay."

"Yeah OK.", then Jerome said, "Banks here."

"Mister Banks is there anyone by the name of I M Worthless there?"

"Uh no there isn't I never even heard of the guy, I think you guys are the victims of a prank.", the college cheerleader replied.

Sigh, "Alright we can't use the pizza, so we'll write it off. Tell _Dumbhead_ to give it to you."

Jerome's eyes opened wide, "It's free?"

"Yeah give the phone back to him, just initial the ticket and it's all taken care of."

"Hey thanks man."

"Sorry to be a problem."

The well-built young man returned the phone to Ron who took it and spoke into it. "Uh sure Boss and uh thanks.", Ron then pushed a button on his device and tore the bill off the pizza box. Then retrieved a pen from his shirt pocket and offered it to the Jerome.

"Can you initial this for me?"

Jerome replied, "No charge?"

"No Sir it isn't your problem and thanks for your patience.", Once Ron had the ticket he turned to the door and opened it smiling as he did so, "Have a good night and enjoy your stay in our city."

"Oh here for your trouble.", Jerome handed over a sawbuck.

"Hey you don't have to….."

"Yeah….well I _am_ a nice guy."

"Thanks!", Ron turned and left.

One of the other guys who had watched the scene, Simon Shepard, said, "Open it up, I'm starved."

"Yeah.", Jerome said as he lifted the top back to expose the pie and an _envelope_ which was attached to the underside of the lid.

"What's that?", Simon pointed.

XX

Ron checked the still unconscious delivery man and slapped him on the cheek before he removed the windbreaker and ball cap and stuffed the money and an extra twenty into his shirt pocket, "Sorry for the trouble pal.", Ron told the guy who was beginning to come to.

Then he turned and began to head down the stairs as quickly as he could while he interlaced his fingers again.

XX

"I don't know. Maybe it's a gift coupon or something.", Hector Pasquel said, "It might be the only good thing to happen to us after today. Even if we canceled the room for Possible's friend."

"Yeah, I wonder where he's staying tonight. Maybe if they're shacking up we can still discredit her…..at least that's what our lawyers suggested.", Jerome replied as he grabbed the envelope and tore it open and read the note.

"Well?", Simon asked.

"Shit. Anybody remember the guy who stalked all of us during the summer?"

"Yeah his name was Frank or something."

"Yeah Frank Zorro. The note's from _that_ guy. He sent me a note that he would show up at the trial.", Jerome told his buddies.

"Huh well what does it say?"

Jerome sighed "Hey pervs, it's Frank and his bros here. Hope you're doin' good, anyway I was in court today and saw Nate rollover on you. Sorta looks bad doesn't it? Looks like Possible nailed the case too doesn't it? I mean me and the guys wuz hopin' that you get off 'cause we don't have any connections inside the big house and we're not done with our little talks yet. Anyway lookin' forward to talkin' to ya again soon.

Frank"

"Awww man, that guy…"

"No he was just a pizza delivery guy….."

Simon looked at his two fellow defendants, "He couldn't have gotten far, we can make him talk….I'll bet he knows what Frank looks like."

"And _if_ he's that Frank guy he could kick our butts too.", Hector rationalized since he got his behind handed to him not that long ago.

"I'm gonna go find him, he screwed my friends and me up and I need some payback.", Jerome roared as he turned and opened the door and ran out into the hallway where they saw a guy stumble out of the stairway.

"Shit…..that's a pizza delivery guy, that other guy…..man we gotta find him.", Jerome called out as he ran to the real pizza guy.

"What happened?", Banks asked.

"I….I don't know, I think I've been mugged."

All male cheerleaders ran to the elevator and pushed the down button.

XX

"Ron are you alright?", the voice in his ear bud inquired.

"Sorta busy right now Wade. I wanna get out of this hotel and get to a place where I can watch and see if I bit a hornet's nest with a baseball bat.", the blond member of Team Possible told his buddy as he reached the second floor.

He basically jumped down the last two flights of stairs and opened the door. Quickly he glanced around and walked towards the main entrance and the door which was a turnstile. Knowing he was giving away his presence he pushed on the door making it swing around and jogged out of the complex.

Ron saw that he was leaving footprints on the grass (due to the dew point) so he got back on the concrete and began to walk swiftly away. A block later Ron crossed the street and walked back towards the hotel again, keeping to the shadows even though he couldn't be seen.

A couple of minutes later, three figures he recognized from his excursions over the summer ran outside looking up and down the street.

"Wade?", Ron whispered, "Should I?"

"Should you what Ron?"

"Turn tonight into a chase scene? I'm not done screwing with them….."

"Ronnn you have done enough, they might be out for blood and if they catch you they might be able to get a mistrial because of your actions.", the tech guru advised.

"How long have I been gone?"

"About forty-three minutes Ron, you already got your workout in…"

"Yeah maybe you're right for a change.", the blond member of Team Possible thought it over as he remained as quiet as he could while whispering to Wade through the ear bud/mic setup.

Wade snorted, "I think they'll be nervous in the courtroom anyway tomorrow and I don't think they're gonna get a lot of sleep tonight. You've distracted them enough, now turn around and walk back to your hotel and the backseat that's waiting for you. I'll guide you through some streets to make sure that no one follows you."

"They can't even see me and from across the street they can't hear me….."

"Who knows how good security is at those places Ron. _Please_ you're making me nervous again."

"Oh alright then, be a party pooper. I'll go back to my bed 'cause nobody loves me."

"Thanks Ron, you know you take this too _personally_."

"No I don't, if you remember they started this. If Jerome had kept his hands to himself, KP wouldn't have had to encourage him not to. Then he got upset and brought his buddies in and attacked her. _He_ could have left it there and backed off, but his manhood was compromised….."

"Ron, you're using school words?"

"KP's been working with me remember? Anyway I should have went back and really busted them up, I did send tokens of my appreciation to them to encourage them to do the right thing….but _noooooooo_….."

"Ron can it, I'm sick of you bitching about this. I understand you feel you have to keep Kim safe, so do I….but you're not making it easy for me to do my job when you're extracting vengeance on people. Now turn right at the corner and go two blocks then turn left."

"I don't tell you enough Wade, but thanks."

"Yeah I know I rock but if Kim found out about your escapades she might dump you as a boyfriend and a member of the team.", Wade cautioned, "You know how she feels about people taking the law into their own hands."

"I'm a freakin' ninja Wade…it's sorta what we do."

"And she has no idea, what, with all that fake Kung Fu crap….it's a wonder that she doesn't can us both and use GJ as a backup instead of us."

"A little extreme Wade don't ya think?"

"And you forget she has a temper…. Now turn left and go three blocks."

"Yeah I know the temper.", Ron said having been on the receiving end of it before and ending up with a split lip and a black eye when Ron said something snarky the day after he blew pollen on her during her date with Josh Mankey from that flower he found in the Amazon.

Of course she apologized and bought Ron a couple of Nacos the following Monday once she caught up with him after he avoided her for the entire weekend. One reason was to keep from getting an even worse beat down, the other reason, was quite personal. She was finally able to corner him with Wade's help and they had a long talk in the tree house and made up.

Of course it was only a few months later when Kim and Josh broke up. At the time for some reason Ron couldn't be happier. Of course she still wasn't interested in him…..yet.

"OK Ron turn right and walk three blocks…."

"Are you sure Wade?"

"Yeah, just makin' sure no one is following you."

"Sure."

Wade also wanted to make sure that Ron was tired when he got to the parking deck so that he wouldn't have any more trouble with him that night. [Damn, I thought God dragging Moses and the Israelites through the desert for 40 years was fitting. CB]

Twenty minutes, and a potty break later, the blond teen reopened the car door to the Sloth and entered it, getting into the backseat. After he had settled down Ron said, "You can put the security cameras back in normal operation mode Wade. I'm going to sleep."

"Good night Ron, I'll set your wake up for five am. You need to get a jog in you know."

"I hate you Wade….."

"I know you do. See ya in about five hours."

Ron removed his over shirt and balled it up to use as a pillow as he muttered, "Never thought Camp Wannaweep survival techniques were going to useful when camping in KP's car."

Next he took out everything from his pockets (including his Kimmunicator) and put them on the seat in front of him and then removed his shoes. With a sad smile he spread out and rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

"Nite KP sleep well."

In a matter of minutes the covert teenaged sidekick, hero, running back, ninja, or whatever, was asleep.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"And why did you let Stoppable play you like that Ernie?", Steve Barkin asked as he checked out the bruises on the coach's face once he had heard the story about what happened the day before. He then took a bag of ice out and handed to Roberts.

"Thanks. He pushed the right buttons Steve. He mentioned you and Hatchett and a three-way between us…..you know how homophobic I am…..anyway some of the defense was there, so what was I gonna do?", the assistant coach replied as he held the bag up against his cheek which was beginning to turn the color purple from smashing into that pipe a couple days before

"Still no reason to do that, he's a student, anyway he got to me earlier as you well know. You have to calm down some and we have to watch our steps with him or neither of us are going to have our jobs by this time next year. There are just too many witnesses, I'd like to make him go away quietly, maybe Mister Rockwaller will trade him this summer; maybe if he gets through the season without getting beat up too bad we can convince the old man to trade him for something good. I'll make that suggestion the next time I see him."

Ernie winced and then continued his end of the conversation, "If that punk wasn't so valuable to us I'd tell Rockwaller to have him stuffed into a sack and dumped out on I-25 from an overpass. After a couple of semis run over him and there wouldn't even be a grease stain left. Then after a somber funeral we can go back on our own way. This would have the added effect of sending a message to the rest of the team that we mean business."

"Even a liberal court would call that murder Ernie, we have to lay low a little. The school board is starting to breathe down our necks.", Barkin informed his assistant coach, "They didn't like me putting my hands on him, the wusses. We're going to have a total upheaval if they don't stop this. But the worst part of your plan is if Mister Rockwaller figures out that we screwed his system over. If that happens we might end up being an off ramp for the same interstate." [And that's why Rockwaller needs to go to a hard prison, not some Club Fed. Can't wait for the 'Alumni' of this austere program come out of the woodwork on him and those who set this up. CB…again]

The assistant coach suggested since they were not getting their way and the rest of the team looked like it was going to revolt, "Let Rockwaller's goons handle the board…..and _they_ can start with Stoppable. The board is getting all high and mighty, they are going to screw this all up if we don't do something about it."

"Ernie.", Steve cautioned, "If someone takes out Stoppable or any of the board, someone might talk to the media. All we need down here is the State Police and the FBI. We have to cool it, if we start doing all that the eyes of the world will be all over us and we sure as hell don't want that. Having Possible around here is bad enough." The assistant principal then rose and closed the door. After another moment he opened his fridge and offered Ernie a beer, "I heard that something is being done to send a message to one of the members though."

"Oh who gets lucky and can I get a front row seat?"

"King and no you don't wanna be anywhere close to this one. Rockwaller told me to stay out of it."

"So he's not gonna bust up _Kimmie_ Possible? What a shame…"

"No and if Stoppable is with her remember what he did to you and those enforcers that we sent after him? And if you forget, take a look in the mirror; think about that since he didn't even try to lay a hand on you. That kid got some training somewhere…..he might be able to take Possible if he gets pissed."

Ernie Roberts had heard enough about Kim Possible to last a lifetime, "Yeah he got lucky a couple of times. As for Possible, her greatness is what started all this Steve, I still say that if she wasn't around here people would leave us alone, this might give us another reason to try and get them at each other's throats. It could be fun to watch."

Ernie wasn't done trashing Kim Possible and since her defender wasn't there to settle accounts he continued, "Like I said she's just a cute little split tail, in five years she'll probably be in a double wide with four kids hanging around her skirt while she tries to cook dinner for her live-in boyfriend while living off food stamps."

"I've known the Possible girl longer than you Ernie. In my opinion once she graduates she is going to be out of here and won't return for maybe twenty years, I mean there are a few who are going places like Flanner and Renton as well as Possible, but damned few. Now let's have another beer and solve a few more problems."

XXX

Ron heard an annoying sound coming from his PDA-like device, for a moment he listened, _'I hate you Wade…Reveille? Maybe I need to teepee your house right before a thunderstorm.'_

The groan from the blond teen hardly helped to wake him up more as he reached into the front passenger's seat of the Sloth, "Lord I hate me…..OK Wade, I'm up."

The tech guru's voice sounded chipper enough to grate on Ron's nerves even more than the 'get up' music did, "Thought you'd like that Ron, anyway you have a two mile jog scheduled…..get to it, you're not getting enough exercise and something tells me that your Sensei is gonna beat on you tomorrow night…."

"No he won't….well more than normal Wade, he wants me to play well and even with that gunk they ingest so much of it still takes some time to heal…..now Saturday night I wouldn't bet on though."

"Well get up anyway, maybe on the way upstairs after your run you can take a cup of coffee up to Kim.", Wade suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"As a token of your affection for her, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"OK is there a place close to the parking garage?"

"Yeah Ron, I'll get you there on the way back to the hotel."

"Thanks Wade, but why all the lovey-dovey crap?"

"Simple if Kim hears about the commotion last night you'll be the last one that she thinks about starting something if you went out for a jog at five in the morning followed by bringing her a cup of hot black coffee. Knowing just how much you like your sleep…..well you won't even be a suspect.", Wade explained.

"Good then you are my cover story Wade….thanks again!"

"Yeah sure, you might get a walnut casket with brass handles….they'll put _me_ in a cardboard box."

"No they won't Wade, if nothing else I'll take out a loan to make sure you get a first class send off."

"Ron I'll do the same for you….."

"Nah I still think a bullet in the back of the head and a shallow grave for me.", Ron paused, "Sidekicks don't get the best, but we have great desserts at our get-togethers."

"Ron get into your running stuff…"

"I have gym shorts on under my sweats, once I put on my shoes I'll be ready…uh do you need me to carry my Kimmunicator?"

"Yeah and take an ID with you Ron, you never know when some rookie cop is gonna wanna make a bust on a guy out on a jog to show that he is the next greatest thing with a badge."

"Yeah you're right Wade, just like coach Roberts.", Ron replied.

Wade snorted, "Get going or you'll be late for breakfast."

X

_Forty-five minutes later:_

Ron held the bag of blueberry muffins and the little box with three coffees in one hand as, he rapped on hotel room door with his other. He heard the sound of a dead bolt being removed. Once the door opened a cute red head wrapped him in a hug. "Mmmmmmm Ron, you brought coffee.", Kim mumbled since her face was rubbing against his chest."

"And blueberry muffins too KP, your coffee is black. Now are you done with the shower?"

"Yes, but I have to finish drying my hair."

"I can wait, I have to lay my clothes out anyway and brush my teeth and shave.", Ron went into the bedroom that had his stuff in it.

Kim found which cup of java was hers and took it with her, "I'll only be a couple more minutes, anyway what are you doing up so early Ron?"

"Went for a jog…..I didn't get that good of a workout in yesterday and knowing Barkin like I do I'll end up paying for it later if I don't get a couple of miles in."

"I understand.", Kim opened his door more than it was, "I'm done, I'm going to get dressed I'll be out by the time you finish your shower…do you want me to help?"

"Uh better not KP, knowing your brothers they have the room bugged and we know what will happen if we get too cozy in here."

"They wouldn't dare….."

"They're your brothers don't ya think they would and will post it on the site to embarrass you?"

Kim paled, "Yeah they would, see ya in a few minutes."

Ron took his shaving kit and headed for the shower slash bathroom when Kim heard another knock on her door. Again she went to the peep hole and checked and saw Sarah there dressed and ready to go. The red head then opened the door. "You're early."

"I was bored, just think we get to play with those perverts' lawyers today and from the sample I got a couple of days ago…it's not going to be fun or pretty."

"They're just trying to keep the defendants out of jail, it's their job Sarah….."

XX

The blond teen stood in the shower and was working on a finger with what looked to be a blue dental pick. _'I wonder if those clowns were smart enough to check the box or note for fingerprints?', _Ron mused as he lifted what looked to be a piece of very thin plastic from the fingertip. A moment later he was working on another finger as he continued to think to himself while the water cascaded over him.

XX

"Yeah used to having the first class of the day real early, it's just a habit. Did your boy toy get up here yet Kim?"

"Yeah he should be out of the shower and dressed in about ten."

"Good 'cause…..hey you got coffee?"

"Yeah Ron went out for a jog this morning and picked up coffee and muffins on the way here."

Sarah grabbed the last cup (since Ron had already got his) and some cream and sweetener and sat down at the little table and opened up the bag of muffins. "Go get dressed Kim. This will keep me busy for a while."

"Well make sure you leave one muffin for me and my boyfriend.", Kim told her friend.

"Why?"

"He was nice enough to get it he should have one too.", Kim informed her friend.

Sarah smiled knowing she was pushing the limits of hospitality, "I'll think about it, if you guys hurry there _should_ be one left for each of you."

Kim quickly got dressed, being roomies with Sarah for a month gave her ample insight on just how much and how fast she could put food away. As an example the red head knew the previous evening when both she and Ron were stuffed and almost unable to move, the college senior snarfed down two more helpings of the Cherries Jubilee that Ron had prepared for them and most of the rest of the fine restaurant.

Seeing that Ron's eyes had opened wide in amazement as he said, "You're about as big a food whore as Monique Sarah. I'm sure glad that you didn't know about the cookout and just show up, I can see the competition between you and Rufus…..man the money that I'd owe my 'rents…..I'd be in debt for five years on a Smarty Mart salary."

The heroine was still buttoning her blouse when she saw Sarah bite into the second muffin, quickly Kim brushed her hair and put on her low heels. "I'll check my face after breakfast, Welcome. Otherwise Ronnie's little trip to Mister Coffee this morning would have been for naught."

At that moment the bathroom door opened and a young man with a towel wrapped around his waist and one over his head and shoulders came out and then he quickly entered the other bed room. Sarah's eyes opened wide when she got a glancing view of the six pack and the arms and legs of someone who looked as if he were an elite gymnast. For a second the college cheerleader forgot all about her coffee and the muffin in front of her.

"Who the hell was _that_ Kim?"

"My boyfriend, Ron. Do you like?"

"Are there any more like him back home?"

"Nope one of a kind, now stop drooling Sarah. You have all those hottie college guys to pick from. _All_ I have is Ronnie."

"Wanna trade?", Sarah asked, "You'd never know it to look at him when he wears clothes….."

"No you wouldn't, but he came back from Japan this time really stacked…not back for a guy who went over there to study Japanese culture and poetry. Ya know I wonder if he's been developing right under my nose all the time."

"If that's what happens to guys when they study that over there I'm gonna take out a loan and send both of the guys I'm trying to choose between…..poetry…..who would have thought of _that_?

Kim walked over to Ron's door, "Honey are you going to be long? Sarah and I are really hungry and the breakfasts in the hotel are supposed to be pretty good."

The door opened a crack and Kim was pulled in as an arm reached out.

"You two don't have time for that, these muffins are almost gone.", Sarah declared as the red head disappeared.

A moment later a _very_ red faced Kim Possible emerged from her boyfriend's room. She sashayed over to the table her clothing just a little out of order. "Damn that was fast Kim."

"We…just said good morning Sarah, he'll be out in a minute, Ron has a hard time doing his ties."

"Learn to do it for him, I can show you how.", the older cheerleader suggested.

Ron's door opened again (without his tie done correctly), he was pulling on his jacket. "Come on girls breakfast is waiting for us.", Ron encouraged the two cheerleaders.

X

The blond teen obediently leaned forward so that his girlfriend could finish the knot he had tried earlier in the room. "Ronnie.", Kim said, "I don't think you'll ever get the hang of tying a Windsor knot…..I guess you'd better keep me around for about eighty years."

Staying stock still Ron inquired, "Is it done yet?"

"Mummmmm yup, now give me my reward."

Still leaning forward Ron reached out and grabbed Kim, bringing her to his lips.

Sarah looked down at her orange juice and coffee, "Will you two just kiss and sit back down? This is sickeningly sweet."

Kim turned her head for a moment, "You ate all the muffins, now you have to suffer Welcome." Then Kim turned back to Ron and continued her efforts.

At last they were done and none too soon since the waitress brought out six plates. Three of them had omelets with sausage and bacon and hash browns. The other three had toast. "Ladies I suggest we dig in. Otherwise this good food is gonna get cold.", Ron suggested as he poured the salsa over his omelet that seemed larger than his plate.

Once they were done Ron headed back to the front desk. "I am Ron Stoppable, there is supposed to be a letter of apology and a refund for the room you guys charged me for…that I didn't get. Do you have everything I requested?"

The young clerk from the day before immediately remembered the blond teen, "Y….yes Sir.", he passed Ron an envelope.

"Thanks.", Ron turned and left.

X

_Later in the courtroom:_

"I call to the stand Kimberly Anne Possible.", one of the defense lawyers called out.

XXXXX

Up next…the defense. Oh check out Captainkodak's latest chappie with 'The Fox and the Sloth'. I tell ya he still has it.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, the Possible and Stoppable 'rents as well as the rest of the 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation, not CB and myself. Since we don't own anything we don't get anything either. This is just a hobby for us and the only pleasure we get is seeing you guys trying to figure out what we are going to do next.

We'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	78. Chapter 78

Welcome back to my little part of the Kim Possible fandom at least I didn't do a crossover with Kim and Calvin and Hobbes (shudder) Mahler's mind is devious and more than a little wrong sick. LOL. Now if you guys remember I did sorta promise a trial and I am keeping that. With maybe a little surprise at the end.

As everyone should know by now I appreciate everyone who has read, faved, followed, alerted or reviewed. And I also give some feedback on the air so to speak as well so here we go: Fanatic97, yup it does. Uberscribbler, I'm glad you buried your burnt out your neurotic messes. The adults here can be bastards. Case in point yes Mister Barkin will have something happen to him before the end of book 2 and I guess I can arrange for a similar accident to happen to Roberts there are you satisfied? KP will find out a few chapters into book 3. CB73, don't you just love lawyers? No muppets for them. LOL.

Whitem, drinking beer and solving problems is a time old tradition. As for what the teens did while out of Sarah's view…..well you don't want this to get pulled do you? Jimmy1201, you'd have to ask Whitem. I'm not real privy to that information. LOL Again we want to keep the mayhem down a little before we really amp it up later. Kaeto1, well technically they didn't rape anyone…this time. And the military just wants to make her an offer…they won't force Kim to do anything. About Roberts and Barkin….see above.

Valenmvic, Ron spreads it around, he can be a jerk to just about anyone but Hanna. The boy still doesn't have a super high opinion of himself. Chica13, two for you. Yay for character development….maybe I can hire myself out as a pro. You have to know deep down inside there is a reason I did that….right? How is the red haired teen gonna find out unless she goes down to the garage in her nightie and checks on him…..hey somebody here is a plot bunny for someone! Oh and I hope you're feeling better.

Now next I want to thank my beta and sometimes co-writer, Cajunbear73 for all the help he has given me over the years.

But we'd better get on with it,

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 78

The judge told Kim as she got to the stand, "I remind the witness that she is still under oath."

"Yes your Honor.", the world saving heroine replied.

The defense attorney confidently stood up, a smirk telling those who could see it he planned to have the red head's testimony tied up, with her crying in just a few moments.

When he got to her stand he began, "So Miss Possible you agree that you are a slut right?"

Kim's eyes opened wide in shock, "_What_?"

"Objection, the defense is badgering the witness. This is uncalled for."

Judge Armstrong frowned, "Sustained. Counsel watch your mouth this young lady is a minor and has traveled on her own to testify in this court. Be civil to her and do not try _my_ patience."

Sigh, "Very well your Honor. Now _Miss _Possible everyone knows that cheerleaders are_ easy_, don't you agree?"

"I'm not sure what you mean….."

"That they take care of boys in a sexual manner…."

"Sir…..no, I don't.", Kim was beginning to get angry, "Some might be promiscuous but…..."

He then interrupted, "So you're a _tease_ instead? I see it now the famous Kim Possible is a dick-tease."

"**Objection!** That defense is calling Miss Possible's reputation into question is despicable your Honor. She has done various things of service for this great country of ours. Mister Flatbed is fishing for conjecture from innuendo…he's just playing to the media and trying to get his face on television tonight."

"Sustained. Now Mister Flatbed please ask your questions in a non-inflammatory manner or _you_ will be in contempt.", Judge Armstrong warned as one eyebrow twitched menacingly.

"Your Honor, with a little patience I can prove that Miss Possible lured my client _and_ the others into the situation that they found themselves in. All they can be guilty of is a little misjudgment on their part…the real guilt should be on that tramp…. "

Sigh, "Very well continue, but I warn you Mister Flatbed my tolerance is wearing thin with_ your_ tactics and I will have no problem giving you thirty days in the city lockup as well as a hefty fine.", Judge Armstrong stated, aware that she had to give the defense some room to work with, but also knew that this lawyer had a reputation for tearing into witnesses.

The lawyer for the defense frowned seeing this wasn't quite going his way so he decided to use one of the other tactics he, his team and clients had agreed to, "Y….yes your Honor. Now Miss Possible isn't it true that you have chased the hottie boys at your school?"

"Sir I am just a teenaged girl, who does want to date the nicest guys….."

"Please just answer the question _Miss_ Possible."

"In the past yes….but…"

He then cut her off before she could finish, "So doesn't it make sense that when you go to a place that has boys of a higher caliber then those you had been chasing after in high school that you would try to do the same with college _men_? After all, the Prosecutor has informed us you are not an adult yet, and I understand from previous defense testimony that you were rubbing yourself all over these men in an attempt to get them hot and bothered."

"Not at all, I don't do that. Now it's true that I had trouble chasing the guys in high school, but….."

"Then,", the attorney for the defense interrupted Kim yet again trying to goad her into cracking, "_you_ would be the one chasing those men, one of whom is my client. YOUR Honor I request dismissal of the charges. This _tart_ lured my client into this and all the blame should rest on her! Kim Possible started this and she should be the one being tried, not my client. She **is** nothing more than a _boy_ chasing, _tease_ of a **slut**!"

"**Objection!** This is an _outrage_ Your Honor! The defense is berating the witness with slander and innuendo! Without proof of what he's claimed, he is open to libel."

In the courtroom a pair of chocolate brown eyes began to turn icy blue as the blond teen's fingers began to sink into the armrests of the very heavy mahogany chair he was sitting in, causing it to creak. Sarah turned to the guy she only knew as the boyfriend of her friend, someone who cooked her dinner the night when she saw his eyes flash blue for a moment_. 'What the hell?'_

"That's it Mister Flatbed! Bailiff, please escort this…_gentleman_ to the nearest holding cell. Sir you have one hour to put your apology in writing to Miss Possible and the court and I warn you it had better be good; and I expect no spelling mistakes or poor grammar. If it's not in my hands within that time you will be getting more than the five thousand dollar fine I just hit you with…..and the four weeks in jail."

Not many people knew that Judge Armstrong was going on vacation for a month and it would be right after this trial. She had no intention of taking part in any more business until she returned and she was just mad enough to make sure that she would be the judge who would be listening to the lawyer's arguments against the contempt charges she just levied on him.

In moments the lawyer was out of the courtroom before the judge continued, "I am very sorry for this inconvenience, now who wants to take up where the _former_ lead for the defense left off. But I want to warn the lot of you that I'm not done sending lawyers to the slammer from _my_ courtroom. Does everyone understand?"

A lady in a grey business suit stood up and approached, "I..um, apologize for my colleague's behavior your Honor, it is not the wish of the defense to badger the witness and to question her morals."

"That's the kind of thing I want to hear Mrs. Caldwell, this is a court of law not a slimy saloon where you can get your jollies by talking about women behind their backs. Now please continue."

"Yes your honor. Miss Possible other than cheerleading what does a teen from Middleton Colorado do to keep herself busy?"

"We do the normal stuff at school, I belong to several clubs and study to get good grades. Ron is on the football team and together we do things to help people.", Kim said. "Since Middleton High is not a tremendously large school most students have the opportunity to be as active as they feel comfortable."

"Help people, can you give the Court an example?"

"Yes, we help clean up parks, visit elders as Sunshine Spreaders…you know volunteer work, it's very fulfilling. I'm a volunteer EMT and Ron is a Junior Fireman in Middleton, and if we're needed they call Wade and he gets us to the sitch with a ride."

"That is a lot things you make yourself available for Miss Possible, and you perform hero work too I'm told."

"Yes Ma'am, but some of that has been a little slow lately." Then Kim turned to the Judge, "And we like it better that way too though sometimes it's fun to kick bad guy butt."

"How did you become involved in that?"

"Well the first time was an accident, someone mistyped my website. Ron notified me…"

"Ron?"

"Yes Ron Stoppable, he is my partner…..and more recently my boyfriend."

"Oh and how did you begin to date your partner?"

"He confessed his feelings for me when Drakken had us restrained at Bueno Nacho Headquarters last spring…..I….we felt it was time to take our relationship to the next level. We professed our love for each other…."

"Who is this Drakken?"

"He is a villain, he was the one who was using giant robots to try and take over the world last spring, I'm sure you saw images of them in the news. Anyway when I was at my lowest Ron made me see that we had been played and if we could we might be able to beat him and save the world from domination by the madman and his sidekick, Shego.", Kim explained hopefully enough to keep the lawyer from digging further.

"Surely the police….."

"They and the military were out of it and if you remember the robots were attacking all resistance that came up against them…..it was left up to Ron and I…and well Rufus."

"Who is this _Rufus_?"

"Rufus the mole rat; he's the one who destroyed a synthodrone and allowed our device to work on the control signal. Once the antenna on the transmitting tower wasn't functioning the robots shrank and stopped flying and allowed the authorities the opportunity to take the situation under control.", Kim explained to a now impressed woman, "Of course Ron and I still had fights to win, which we did."

"So is this rat a pet or something?"

"Or _something_ is right. You partially owe your freedom to the little guy, but in truth he belongs to my partner and boyfriend Ron Stoppable. They are nearly inseparable although Rufus stays home since Hanna came into their lives."

"What is this Hanna?"

Kim gushed, "Hanna is a toddler or almost to that stage, Ron's parents adopted her this year…..from what I have heard she is an orphan, but she is the cutest baby and Ron's _pet_ has bonded with her and spends a lot of his time with her. Oh and Ron makes a great older brother and he's sooooo good at it I wonder what he would be like as a Father."

"It sounds like you are fond of this 'Ron', Miss Possible, just how fond of him are you? Have you become intimate with him yet?"

"Excuse me Mrs. Caldwell.", Kim said, "I don't quite understand your question."

"Don't be evasive Miss Possible this is a court of law. You are a seventeen year old young woman, you are not that naïve; you've had to have seen too many things to be that way."

Kim began to blush, "I am a minor, and although I have considered it with Ron….we haven't yet."

The blond teen began to bristle as he saw Kim squirm under the questioning. He was just about to say something when Judge Armstrong said, "If Miss Possible feels uncomfortable talking about this subject please move on Mrs. Caldwell, unless you want to join your associate in a time out until I return."

"Ah yes the defense apologizes for anything that might have been misconstrued. I was just personally curious. Your Honor the defense is finished with Miss Possible.", as she returned to her seat.

Rising from his seat, the prosecutor inquired, "Miss Possible have you ever met the President of the United States?"

"Yes Sir, well I have met two Presidents and two former Presidents."

"For what purpose if you don't mind?"

Kim blushed, "I received the Presidential Medal of Freedom from one and our families were invited to a state dinner by another."

"You ended up going to dinner with a President and got a medal of freedom from another?"

"Yes Sir."

"For what may I inquire? I mean the Medal of Freedom."

"For the invasion Ronnie and I stopped….he didn't get anything though…"

"Have you met any royalty?"

Sigh "Yes Sir we also took Prince Wallace to Middleton while we were his bodyguards."

"Why would a Prince need bodyguards?"

"There were some terrorists who were trying murder him, we captured them and ended the threat.", Kim informed the prosecuting attorney.

"Then I take it you are good at what you do?"

"Yes Sir for the most part. Remember we are still kids, we can't even vote let alone even buy a drink and we have been _very_ lucky. This summer we were mugged and we ended up in the hospital for a day or two."

"So the life you lead can be hazardous then?"

"Yes it can be. It's bad enough when you deal with fruitcakes trying to hit this town with a laser or trying to steal a PDVI to power some contraption not fully understanding the device is powerful enough to open a black hole that could swallow this whole state. But I can say it is a rewarding life and I still look forward to helping people who can't get any help."

He didn't know what a PDVI was but it didn't matter to him, "Thank you Miss Possible, the Prosecution is finished with this witness."

The Judge looked at Kim, "You may return to your seat Miss Possible and the Court thanks you for your service."

"No big your Honor.", The red haired teen responded as she rose and walked back to her seat.

Amber Caldwell rose and announced, "I call to the stand Don Bopable."

People looked around as Kim found her seat next to Ron who put his arm around her for a moment.

"Mister Bopable?", Caldwell turned around and pointed to Ron.

The blond teen shrugged his shoulders and rose and whispered to Kim, "See ya later KP."

The defense attorney stared at Ron as he approached the stand. The blond teen stopped and raised his right hand and swore that he would tell the truth.

"Now.", Amber Caldwell began, "Please state your name."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, that _is_ S. T. O. PP. A. B. L. E. He then took his driver's license out of his wallet and passed it to the Judge who glanced at the license and passed it back with a nod, "Please try to get it right, enough morons on God's good Earth don't but since this is kind of official it might make a difference in this trial."

"I see. Where were you at the time Miss Possible was supposedly attacked?"

"I was in Japan at the time studying poetry as part of an ongoing student exchange between my high school and a high school in Japan.", Ron replied.

"Do you have any witnesses that can verify your attendance there?"

"I didn't expect to take the stand, but I guess I could call home and have them FEX-EX the ticket stubs to the courtroom.", Ron replied testily, "But you can pay the bill if I have to resort to that."

"Never mind Mister Bo….er Stoppable. Are you able to read Japanese?"

"No Ma'am."

"No, but you just said that you studied poetry there…."

"I can't read Japanese, but I can read and write Kanji."

"What is Kanji?"

"The language spoken in Japan, truth be told my poetry isn't that good but I at least know where my problems are and am trying to fix them. But for the most part I have a pretty good handle on it.", then Ron switched languages_, (And I am sick of the clowns you are defending you self-righteous witch.)_

"What did you say at the last Mister Bop…..what was your name again?"

Ron sighed and then answered in his best British accent, "Stoppable, Ronald Stoppable and sometimes people think _I'm_ stupid, but I think you have me beat here. Maybe you should retake your BAR exam." The blond teen had memorized the Intel on the lawyers that Wade had prepped him on so he added, "I hope I never drink enough as to not be able to remember someone's last name…don't you agree Mrs. Caldwell?"

Kim giggled though she didn't know what her boyfriend had said in Kanji she knew it was probably snarky in nature. She did know that he was good enough to foul up people questioning him as he had with Steve Barkin for years.

The Judge lowered her head and smirked while she seemed to be studying something.

"I am not sure what you mean?"

"I guess anyone who has four DUIs might forget something like that Ma'am, but why did you call me to the stand. I was not in this fair city last summer…..as a matter of fact I don't recall ever having been here."

"What is your position on Miss Possible's crime fighting team?"

"Oh that, I am the designated sidekick."

"And what is the job of the designated sidekick?"

"To run around and act foolish.", Ron could see the confused look on her face, "You know be the comic relief…the buffoon."

"Ah what do you make while employed in this manner?"

"Make like in money? (Ron caught the nod) Hey I'm an amateur I can't make any money at this, and if I do I lose my status in the union and I was planning on running for the teenaged delegate slot at the national convention. Anyway the pay for sidekicks is real bad so I wouldn't make enough to put Nacos on the table for dinner."

"What…is a Naco?"

"It is an item on a Bueno Nacho menu and I might add it has sold more of them than anything else in the last three years. Well except for Go City for some reason."

"I've never heard of them…."

"Too bad, I'll bet you'd like them.", Ron kept plugging his food item knowing that he could use any free publicity and this was a wonderful time to get some and screw with the defense attorneys at the same time. "I've heard they're the best thing for hangovers, all that grease and hot sauce….oh and the cheese…..yup gotta have that cheese."

"Never mind about the food items Mister ah."

"It's Stoppable do I have to write it on a chalk board for you? Are you able to even read?"

"Of course I am able…..oh never mind.", Amber took a moment to calm herself then continued, "What activities are you involved in at your school?"

"Well I was the mascot until I was voted off…the cheer squad."

"Why were you voted off?"

"I was dating the cheerleader captain."

"Surely that's no reason….."

Ron growled as his temper just edged up a notch, "Maybe not for you, but I am a Polish Jew from the _other_ side of the tracks and there are a bunch of bigots at my high school including some of the teaching staff, the intolerance is sometimes subtle but it **is** noticeable. KP tolerates it because it isn't aimed at her and she only sees the periphery of it, if she didn't tolerate it then she might not be able to help people out and if she didn't then you'd be toiling away for a blue skinned madman and his crazy green sidekick woman right now instead of asking me asinine questions which have no meaning at all. Of course you might all be dead so that could be a moot point."

"I assure you that….."

Ron interrupted the defense attorney, "**Lady** I have sort of a jaded view about a lot of things lately probably because of what I have put up with in high school, I know at times I can be a first class jerk especially when Kim Possible's safety and happiness is in the mix, but best friends…..and we have for three quarters of our lives…..tend to do that because they care about each other. BUT this I do know and I have met the same people that she has, Kim Possible is the nicest person you ever want to meet, she really is. Yet even with all this she still gets disrespected by the likes of your clients."

"The defense doesn't disrespect Miss Poss…."

"They don't?", Ron's eyes seemed to flash again."

"No….", the_ lady_ lawyer didn't realize she had been put on the defensive by the young man.

"Then why are those three men sitting behind you accused of attacking those two women and come to think of it what about the attempted rape? What the hell has she ever done to them? Hell the cops showed up…. And they saw what was going on…"

"How do you know?"

"Our tech guy finds all sorts of stuff on the net…..he sees blogs and I swear he can tap into your most inner and secret thoughts."

"But what about passwords and security.", Caldwell inquired.

"What about it, now why don't you ask what's really on your mind. We've been dancing around this for a while now and you are getting on my nerves and we might as well get this over with before I lose my temper…..I can guarantee you won't like it if you push too far."

Amber Caldwell knew this witness was getting out of her control so she tried to calm him down, "May I call you Ron?"

"May I call you Amber?", the blond teen saw the frown then continued, "I guess not, well only my friends call me Ron and as far as _I'm_ concerned you are not my friend. You are a person trying to keep punishment happening to some perverts who attacked my girlfriend and her roommate. You may continue to refer to me as Mister Stoppable."

"Your Honor, I wish to treat Mister Stoppable as a hostile witness.", Amber Caldwell asked the judge.

"You may do so, but be forewarned the holding cells downstairs are not half full yet and the day is young. You have brought the reaction from this witness on yourself."

"I understand your Honor. Mister Stoppable now that you are off the cheerleader squad at Middleton High School are you allowed to date Miss Possible?"

"I dated her before I got tossed off the squad, and as long as she and her and my parents don't see a problem with it, I will continue to date Kim Possible. I find her alluring."

"Can you tell us the status of your relationship with Miss Possible?"

"We are a dating couple."

"What _exactly_ does that mean?"

"We go out to movies and dancing. We go out to lunch or dinner when the mood suits us. We also study together.", Ron informed the woman knowing what she wanted, but he didn't want to get into the deep personal things."

"Is that all?"

"Ma'am?…oh we go on missions if that's what you mean."

"Grrrrrrr have you ever been_ intimate_ with Miss Possible?"

"In what way, I am confused by the question…."

"Have you had sex with her?"

"Sex? Your Honor do I have to answer that?….I mean I'm only seventeen and even if that is the age of consent in my state I don't think it is any of the Defense's business what I do with my girlfriend behind closed doors. She might be a pervert and we've always tried to stay away from them. And we are United States citizens aren't we? Don't we have any right to privacy?"

Up to this point Ron had been handling himself very well and the Judge had seen no reason to slap down the replacement defense attorney. "Mrs. Caldwell you are very close to the line here and if it goes much further your client's fate will be in the hands of your replacement. Do _you_ catch _my_ drift?"

"Your Honor we feel that Miss Possible's habits and morals are at the heart of the defense of our clients, she simply must comply with our requests."

"Enough Mrs. Caldwell, you are very close to finding yourself in contempt. Now, I understand that you believe the story that you are trying to establish, that Miss Possible lured your clients into this situation. Sigh you may ask the witness one more question on this line, however if it goes over **my** line the city will be quite a bit richer at _your_ expense…..do we understand each other?"

"Y….yes, your Honor."

"Good."

Sigh, "Mister Stoppable have you and Miss Possible ever had sex?", Amber Caldwell asked hoping that she hadn't crossed the line too far since she had just defied the judge.

"Objection!"

Judge Armstrong's right eye was twitching when Ron said, "I would like to answer that one."

"You would?". Caldwell inquired.

"Yes, and I can say without a doubt that I and Kimberly Anne Possible have not had sex _or_ have made love together."

"No?"

Ron leaned forward and raised his right hand, "No."

Caldwell wasn't sure what to do so she asked, "Has your girlfriend ever had sex with anyone else?"

Ron now frowned as his eyes turned hard, "You had one question and I answered it truthfully, but I will give you a free answer since I'm a nice guy and all."

"And?"

"I, Ronald Stoppable, do not know."

"Huh, but….."

Ron knew that he might get slapped down for what he was going to do next but at the moment he didn't give a tinker's damn, "But what? I don't know the answer to that question, now since you asked such a personal question of me, I am going to ask one of you: Have you stopped cheating on your husband?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, does the name Johnathan Smiles mean anything to you? I seem to remember reading about the both of you in a motel about sixty miles from here six weeks ago over a long weekend."

The lawyer paled and lowered her eyes while the Judge watched this drama unfold as Ron added, "Don't you even remember him? I might be mistaken, but Wade never is. I mean I'm sure that I can call Wade up and get a picture of him to jog your memory I mean there can't be that many guys who you've been with since last summer. Now since you paid with a credit card the bill gets cleared through the internet…you should learn to be more discrete you know. Two people with different last names staying in the same room….it looks suspicious to me, but what do I know, I'm just a no-nothing kid…..I _would_ advise you to wear a wig and pay in cash."

"Are you trying to blackmail me _young_ man?", a now annoyed defense attorney asked.

"Blackmail, not at all I think you _misunderstand_ me….I'm not sure I know why but I can guess, but I mean facts are facts…..right? Anyway when I said that Kim and I have never done it, I **do** mean that. Her Father made us promise to wait….and we intend to do so. I also know people in glass houses shouldn't be tossing _bricks_ either."

"Then where did _you_ stay last night, you hotel was full and you couldn't find a room, did you shack up with your _girlfriend_?"

"Ma'am how do you know that about me not being able to get a room since the hotel overbooked? I mean I didn't find out until we checked in _yesterday_ _afternoon_. Hummmmm you know now that I think of about this, it seems pretty convenient that were no rooms available, don't you think? SO I wonder how you would know…..and to answer your question, I stayed in the car in the parking garage, maybe that's not what it was designed for, but that's how I used it last night. I would suppose that the security cameras would show when I got there and when I left to take a jog this morning at about five am. Are you guys keeping tabs on us? I mean spying on witnesses…"

"But the desk clerk….."

Amber Caldwell paled as Judge Armstrong said, "This witness is excused. Mrs. Caldwell, please approach the bench, I think you and I need to have a little talk about where you may be sleeping for the next month or so."

As Ron sat down Kim reached out to his hand and gave it a squeeze and whispered, "I do so love you blondie. You handled that lawyer better than I expected. When did you find out all this?"

The towheaded teen half smiled, "Twernt nothin' Ma'am, the Wadester thought it was a little convenient that I _didn't_ get my room after _paying_ for it so he started digging last night when I talked to him on the Kimmunicator. He found some pretty good clues and then he kept digging and who knows what he'll find when he gets in _that_ mode. Anyway when she brought it up I pounced on it."

"I should have thought of it too….. I mean I didn't even know that she was having an affair….."

"Maybe KP, but you had other things on your mind. Anyway when I stopped for the muffins and coffee this morning Wade had told me what he found."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"If it turned out to be a coincidence then I would have looked like a fool, anyway I had the info but I wasn't going to use it if that lawyer didn't go where she did. A great friend of mind said 'It is better to keep your mouth closed and let everyone to think you are a fool than to open your mouth and remove all doubt'." *

Kim snickered, "Who said that?"

"Mark Twain…and Sensei, but not all of his sayings are about ninja gardening tips KP.", Ron replied not revealing to his girlfriend that the ninja master may have come up with the saying first.

"He never mentioned anything like that to me, but I've only met him once in person."

"I guess he saves his _special_ wisdom for his favorite students.", Ron stuck out his chest.

Kim smiled then frowned for a moment, "I do remember Yori speaking like that though…."

"Yeah she does, it must have rubbed off the old man.", Ron responded as he watched the Judge speaking to all the lawyers in the courtroom. Although he couldn't hear the mostly one way conversation the towheaded teen was able to get s gist of the way it was going from the body language of those invited.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Hi Bonnie are you ready to go? Josh is giving us a ride this morning.", the platinum blonde asked the obviously nervous brunette after the front door to the Rockwaller home opened.

"Yeah Tara let me grab the books and the assignments we've been working on."

Two minutes later the three teens were heading for Middleton High. Tara knew her friend was going to have some problems so she said, "Now just go with the flow, enough people know you lost your memory Bonnie and I've talked to members of each of your classes and your teachers, let them help you. I'm sure with their aid you'll get right back into the swing of things."

"Yeah and you want me to go to cheerleader practice too?"

"Yes, but I just want you to just watch today, hopefully Kim will be back tomorrow but we plan to have you sit and watch even at the game Friday night."

Bonnie frowned, "And Kim isn't going to be here?"

"Right, she and Ron had to go to that trial….."

"Ron's not going to be at school today?"

Josh reminded Bonnie, "He left Tuesday morning with Kim. I'm sure they're having a good time, he showed me his reservation for the hotel."

"Yeah that's right, I remember now.", Bonnie's voice seemed disappointed.

"Do _you_ miss him?", Tara asked wondering what that was all about.

"Yeah, I guess…I mean he _did_ help me out when I needed it."

Josh added, "He helps a lot of people Bonnie, that's what he and Kim do."

Bonnie smiled, "That's what he said when I tried to thank him. Was I really bad to him before?"

Tara again frowned hoping she wasn't developing a crush on the towheaded blond teen, "Bonnie you had your moments, but let's not dwell on them."

"He said I called him a loser…..I take it that I'm not a nice person."

Josh decided he had to say something that was a half-truth, "Bonnie maybe you weren't nice as the old Bon Bon, but you have this tremendous chance to change to the more positive Bonnie so that everyone in school can learn to like and respect you. You _can_ make a positive difference; we all know you have the skills…."

"What do you do Josh? I mean to make a contribution?"

"I've helped with art classes for kids; I uh can use my abilities to maybe brighten up someone's life. Maybe bring something out in them that was always there."

"He did that big mural in the park too Bonnie.", Tara added, "It gets more people to come to the park and enjoy it."

Josh blushed, "I did that a couple of years ago….at the time I had to approach the park district to show my work. At least now when I want to do something I just have to show them the concept."

"Oh I didn't know that you did all that."

"I try to keep it low key now Bonnie, just like Tara does.", the teen artist informed her.

"I didn't know….."

Tara King informed her friend, "We think that less is more and we are trying to act that way to show that we are more mature."

"I don't understand Tara."

"It shows confidence Bonnie, you don't have to be showy and shout at the top of your lungs 'Here I am look at me'! Not all symphonies are loud; some parts are very soft and delicate."

"Is that how I was? I mean showy?"

"Yeah, a little. Listen, guys and girls are going to ask you some questions and make some suggestions. If you don't know the answers just tell them that you are regaining your memory and will have to think about it.", the platinum blonde suggested to her friend.

"And you're sure I was….errrr am popular?"

Josh rolled his eyes, "Yes you _are_ popular, how many times do we have to answer that one?"

"Guys I'm just a little nervous here and with Ron not coming over to see me yesterday and not being in school….."

"Don't tell me you're crushing on him Bonnie…Kim isn't going to like hearing that."

"Wellllll…."

Josh muttered, "Oh yeah great way to make sure the school doesn't make it to the end of the week."

"Why do you say that, Kim is nice….."

Tara had seen the same look in Bonnie's eyes before and reminded her, "She is until you get between her and Ron. Listen just don't do anything stupid Bonnie. Those two are in love and they don't need someone trying to drive a wedge between them."

"I know you guys have said that, but I've been on the computer. Kim gets all this publicity for helping people and Ron doesn't get any….." The teal eyed brunette sighed, "He deserves more, he should get more respect….."

Josh frowned from the driver's seat, "I don't think he wants any. His thing is to support Kim and he does it very well."

"I know, but…."

"Just cheer for Ron on the football field Bonnie, believe me he's worth it.", Tara advised.

"I hope they get back before the game, I really need to talk to him."

Tara frowned, "Listen here we are, now I'm too young to have gray hair so just be nice to everyone…..and when you see Ron just be nice to him, but before you latch on to him get Kim's permission first."

"Why?"

"You don't want to go back into the hospital. I've told you before Kim is very protective of her guy….and since she fights bad guys all the time I just don't think that you'd stand much of a chance against her…."

Josh snorted, "You and almost anyone in the world…."

"Josh be nice, now let's go in Bonnie and begin to get you back into the high school mix.", Tara told her friend as Josh parked his locally famous van.

The three entered the main hall of the school and went to the office to get a 'Return to School pass'.

Josh's homeroom was closest to Bonnie's and so he took the first watch instructing his fellow teen (and one-time dating partner), "Come on Bonnie, I'll show you where you need to go, from there listen because someone from that class will take you to the next one."

"Uh thanks Josh, I appreciate this help more than you'll ever know."

"Uh Bonnie we're here to help you, but some of your friends just want something out of you…..remember to not be too committal about stuff you don't remember.", the blond artist reminded her.

XXX

_Meanwhile, back at the courtroom:_

"But your Honor…."

"Can it Caldwell, lawyer number three is going to take your place because you are going to be my guest for the next month. Don't worry about clothes because you will be wearing orange jumpsuits for the duration.", Judge Armstrong told Caldwell. Then to the Bailiff, "You may take Mrs. Caldwell down to the holding cells too. I will be down to talk to her after we finish for the day up here."

Then to herself she muttered, "Are they going for a mistrial because of no representation? Well I suppose a call _is_ in order if we want to get through this one. The Public Defender's office can have someone here just in case."

Looking at her watch she then announced, "Since it is nearly lunchtime court is adjourned until one this afternoon." Armstrong then raised her gavel and lowered it quickly.

Kim, Ron and Sarah quickly exited and made their way to a small café that they had seen the day before.

Sarah asked as they entered the small eatery, "I wonder what they have to offer?"

Ron sniffed, "Interesting, there are several kinds of breads and I can smell a couple of different soups and the grill is on too since I can smell Rubens being grilled….."

"You can tell all that?"

"You bet Sarah; he cooked for you last night. This guy is major chef material.", Kim proudly told her roomie.

"I can swear he can cook, but how does he know so much about it?"

"I don…"

Ron half smiled, "I'm interested in cooking and the running of restaurants Sarah. Kim can tell ya I love food….well 'cept for haggis, I mean if I want a meatloaf…..welll I can mix one up and put it in a roasting pan….I don't have to use a sheep's stomach…..I mean they boiled it. _Boiled_ it, imagine boiling a meatloaf." Ron stuck his finger in his mouth and made a gagging sound before continuing, "No wonder the crazy Scots wore dresses, they were waiting for some strong handsome guy to sweep them off their feet….."

Kim pulled Ron into her arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. Ron gasped as the red head released him, "KP…."

"Ronnie do you love me?"

"Always KP, you know that."

"_Honey_ (Kim drew it out) I love you too, but sometimes you have a tendency of not focusing and sometimes you ramble a little. This morning you were on top of everything and that lawyer didn't rattle you like she did me. Mmmmmmmm (the red head looked into her boyfriend's eyes) we need to cuddle tonight, are you sure you want to sleep in the Sloth?"

"Don't want to KP, I sorta have to, your Dad doesn't want us to share the same accommodations you know…well at the same time, I suppose he wouldn't mind as long as we weren't in the same location at the same time….."

"_Ron_!", Kim was about ready to shout but quickly got control of herself since they were in public, "Ronnie I do so love you, but not everyone understands the rambling, it's just that you're thinking so fast that your mouth can't move that fast too."

"Huh, oh sure KP are you guys ready to eat?"

Sarah snorted, "That's why we're here isn't it?"

"Yeah."

X

The college senior looked at the plate of food in front of her, "This is a lot of food, Stoppable….."

"You didn't have to try and order one of everything on the menu."

"She _likes_ to eat Ron, luckily she has the metabolism of a puppy and it all turns to energy."

"Well she's cuter than a puppy KP, but still I wonder if she's a super villain in disguise? Ya know I can have Wade scan her….."

"Ron be nice, she's a friend.", Kim replied as she put dressing on her salad.

"Yeah I'm just playin' ya Sarah.", Ron said as he put the pickle slices on his Ruben sandwich, "But I'm tellin' ya that it's just not healthy to eat all that and that's coming from me the human garbage disposal. I mean you eat like Rufus does."

"The mole rat? Kim's told me things about him…"

"One in the same cheerleader, he's a legend in his own mind. Now knowing my girlfriend she won't exaggerate either.", the blond smiled, "My doctor told me to eat a little less, but that was before I started football….."

Sarah smiled deviously, "I saw you this morning sidekick, not a badly shaped body. You might want to try out for to be one of those Hippendale Dancers….."

"I can't do that.", Ron croaked hoping neither saw the new scars on his bod.

"Why?"

"Mom would kill me…."

"Ron your Mom didn't kill you when you got the tattoo.", Kim informed him.

"She doesn't know yet, and I'm tellin' ya she is wicked with a potato peeler."

"What's that all about?", Sarah inquired between bites of her over large meal.

"Did I tell you Ron had a tattoo?"

"Not till now you haven't"

Kim glanced at Ron who nodded. She sighed, "It's the cutest thing, you _need_ to see it."

Ron blushed, "KP I wish you wouldn't bring attention to it I made a mistake…"

"No you didn't Ron I want to get one just like it…", Ron's eyebrows rose as Kim clarified, "Maybe not exactly like it, but I think something would be nice."

"You don't want to do that KP."

"Why?"

"It's sorta like spray painting on a masterpiece. I mean well Josh could tell you about that."

"Do you think I'm perfect Ron?"

"Uh yeah you could say that."

"And getting something on me wouldn't make me look any better?"

"Yeah Kim that's what I'm saying…."

"Good I think I'll keep you Ronnie, but I want you to know that this coming summer while we are on vacation I'm going to try out a temporary tattoo….."

"Why?"

"To see if you like it.", the red headed heroine replied.

"KP you don't have to do this to see if….."

"If I like it and you like it I don't see where there should be a problem Ron."

"Oh well then I can get an earring too?"

Kim smiled, "If it looks good on you, yeah!"

"I'm not going to win this am I KP?"

"Don't think so Mad Dog, but I** will** tell you that I'll ask Josh and Monique besides getting your input before I try anything to make sure that I don't do it on the spur of the moment and that it's tasteful.", Kim promised.

"If that's the best I can do I'll go to the parlor with you, but the guy at Yamanouchi is about the best artist I have ever seen."

"You've only got one tattoo Ron….."

"I meant work, even though I'm only seventeen I've seen some ink…."

"Where?"

"In the football locker room about ten or twelve guys have them and so does Josh.", Ron told Kim.

"Josh has a tattoo? Does Tara know?"

"Since they have been in the lake together and Josh wasn't wearing a top I'd have to say yes."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you ask the blonde?"

Josh?", Kim now blushed.

Ron clarified, "Miss sweet and bubbly."

"Oh Tara! I'll ask when I get her alone."

"Great at least I get some input KP, now we have to finish up and get back in the courtroom. Maybe we won't have to return tomorrow."

"Yeah well we won't be around for the verdict anyway, but we can have Wade check on it once in a while."

"Sure KP, hey are you gonna eat that olive?"

In response the heroine stabbed the green object with her fork and offered it to her boyfriend who let her feed it to him.

"You two are sweet enough to give me a toothache.", Sarah giggled as she again dug into her lunch with gusto.

XXX

_Meanwhile:_

Jerome Banks frowned as he explained his thoughts, "This isn't going the way we had it planned and after that note last night I'm not sure if I want to be out without some kind of protection. Who knows when we're going to get jumped by Welcome's friends."

"You're right Jerome, after last night I think that Frank guy can find us anywhere, Nate might have had the best idea.", Simon Shepard told the other two.

"Hey I don't want to go to the slammer!", Hector shouted, "If they figure out this is my fourth time without being convicted they might keep me off the street this time….."

"You didn't tell us that you had been accused before.", Simon told his comrade.

"So have you Shepard, so shut up.", Jerome warned, more than a little worried since the lawyers' ideas seem to have backfired on them.

"OK I admit we might have gone a little overboard with the attack on Welcome and the Possible girl, but come on things like this happen on college campuses. Girls know it, heck they usually don't even say anything afterward.", Simon said.

A middle aged man sitting behind them chimed in as he had been listening to the conversation for about ten minutes, "Maybe they're afraid of you clowns…."

Jerome frowned, "Who are you and what do you mean?"

"Me? I'm Nelson Parks and I'm just a reporter.", he caught their looks, "I don't care what you've been saying 'cause this ain't no skin off my ass, but I don't think you guys are getting this. For the most part women do not like to be attacked or abused. They are not sex objects for your personal pleasure. Now most people think that an attack like the one you guys had tried on the girls would have been just for sexual pleasure, but we all know that is secondary isn't it?" The three male cheerleaders didn't say anything, "In fact it's to intimidate people, you know to show power over someone…and it had something to do with Kim Possible being who she was, wasn't it?…..You were trying to show everyone that you are better than she is and you thought she couldn't beat your ass like she did."

"She got lucky…"

"No _you_ got lucky Simon. At the end of this school year I have a feeling she is going to be offered some kind of job for the government and the kind of jobs they offer to someone that young have got to be very interesting, interesting enough where someone like you shouldn't really get in their way if they get upset.", _Parks_ warned.

Jerome wasn't having any of this so he asked, "Is your real name Frank Zero?"

"Who? No and I've never heard of him either."

"So what's this trial to you?"

"My boss down at the Chronicle wanted a story on it; maybe get an interview with the Possible girl, that's all. Just a human interest thing, that's where I make my money. You can check out my byline.", _Nelson_ added, "Most major papers have guys that fill my slot on their staffs."

Jerome frowned not really sure he wanted a total stranger knowing his business, "Sounds pretty boring to me."

"I guess maybe to most people, but everyone has to do something to keep the bill collectors away."

XXX

_Courtroom:_

Judge Armstrong pointed a finger at the current defense attorney, freezing him in place after the snarky remark the _third_ attorney used to try to gain leverage for the remaining three defendants, "You know Mister Maxwell that phrase just cost you ten thousand, I hope your clients are paying you enough to cover it."

Sam Maxwell swallowed knowing his fees were going to be lowered as a result of the question he had just posed, "Yes your Honor, it won't happen again. Now Miss Welcome you are a senior am I correct?"

"Yes I am."

"What did you do to deserve to be in this so called attack by my clients?"

"I think just being at the cheerleader camp, I mean I didn't act any different to any of them than I did to the other male cheerleaders at the camp, as a matter of fact three of them weren't even in my group. SO _if_ I did do anything that could be construed as being inappropriate during my stay at the camp then why weren't the other male cheerleaders in my group involved instead of three guys from other groups?"

"Maybe they were gay?", Sylvester Maxwell suggested.

"Objection your Honor!"

"Sustained, Mister Maxwell leading the witness does not suit you try another avenue."

"Yes your Honor, Miss Welcome I have been led to understand that you and Miss Possible train at martial arts. Is that correct?"

"I have started and I understand that Kim is quite accomplished."

"So you have an unfair advantage over these untrained young men? Your Honor I move the charges be dropped. My clients were injured when they were attacked by these two brutish women. As a result they sustained numerous injuries which they are still healing from."

"Objection your Honor…."

"Sustained! Mister Maxwell, it is well known that Kimberly Possible has studied a considerable number of martial art styles. If your clients didn't initiate the confrontation I'm sure that they wouldn't have sustained the injuries they had prior to the Police arriving on-scene."

Sylvester Maxwell turned and looked at his clients then turned back to the judge, "Your Honor I am through with this witness."

Judge Armstrong nodded, "The witness is excused."

The prosecution rose, "Miss Welcome how has this incident affected you?"

"I consider my surroundings a lot more, I don't usually go anywhere alone now and I'm taking the Karate classes to help me gain my confidence back. I mean I'm better now, but I have some caring girlfriends at college and they've been helping me through this."

"Thank you for your time Miss Welcome, you are excused."

Judge Armstrong asked, "Counsel do you have any more witnesses or evidence?"

"Just one more. I would like to call Mister Frank Zorro."

No one moved.

"Mister Frank Zorro?"

Still no one moved.

"Your Honor I would like to put into evidence a note delivered to my clients last evening. This is from this _Frank Zorro_ and I wish to question him about it. He has also attacked my clients since last August further injuring them and some of their friends."

Again no one moved.

In the back of the room Nelson Parks was sitting with a slightly younger African-American woman. They seemed to know each other although they never talked their facial expressions almost seemed identical. The man grimaced as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone and glanced at it. He showed it to the woman (who nodded) and then he quickly and quietly rose and left the courtroom at the back.

XX

_Nelson_, once he was away from the door and down the hall opened the phone up, "Yes sir…Right now we can't tell….yes sir when we get done for the day the Sergeant and I will call you up." As soon as he closed the device he returned to his seat.

The woman turned to him with a raised eyebrow and the man gave her a neutral look in return.

XX

The defense attorney, the prosecution attorney and the judge all took turns reading the document. "Your Honor we don't even know who this Frank Zorro character is. How do we reach him?"

Judge Armstrong replied, "We just called him to the stand, call him again and go out in the hall and call him. If he doesn't show up then he doesn't testify." Then she turned to the Bailiff, "Go out into the hallway and call 'Mister Frank Zorro to the stand' three times. If he's there return with him, if he's not then just come back in and we will move on."

XX

Five minutes later the court employee returned and walked up to the judge and whispered in her ear.

"Very good Sharon, there is no Frank Zorro on the premises. Since he wasn't on the list the defense submitted earlier then we will continue. Now as to the note we will not admit it as evidence. Considering the defense's tactics in this case we cannot guarantee that it was not manufactured by the defense in an effort to give sympathy to the defendants. What else do you have Mister Maxwell?", Judge Armstrong inquired.

"Y…your Honor we have nothing more to present. The Defense rests."

X

"Well that was interesting, anyway I wonder who was that Frank that they were calling?", Kim asked net remembering the name of the guy who saved her during her camping trip with Joss, "Is he a friend of yours Sarah?"

"No I've never hear the name before."

Ron smiled, "Hey girls we have some time, why don't we play catch the Ronster again?"

Kim giggled as she walked with them out to the parking garage to pick up the Sloth.

Ron chuckled, "Tonight we party, we don't have to be back tomorrow and I for one am happy about it."

"So am I boyfriend, I hope that Justice is served in this case, those guys if they keep up like this might end up killing someone if no one stands up to them."

"My thoughts exactly Kim.", Sarah added, "So where are we going tonight?"

"Well.", Ron started, "Chef Calgorie invited us back as his treat and I for one wouldn't want to insult him."

"Well if dinner is as good as last night we are gonna have to all do some running when we get back, Ron."

"Yeah if you remember he doesn't want me to touch anything."

"The cherries jubilee last night stuffed me Ron; you know that standing ovation was for you…."

"Heck I'm just the cook KP, the chef is the real artist, he's been doing this almost his whole life. Anyway if you remember he wants us there at about seven so we have time to get a little jog in."

"Ron I'm proud of you, football really has you doing your best to stay in shape.", the red head smiled as the three got to the Sloth.

"Well I as much as Sarge Barkin has me running in the game, I have to be in shape to run the football and then to go after the other teams' quarterbacks KP.", Ron replied as the doors unlocked and he quickly got in the back seat.

Kim smiled at her BF for letting Sarah have 'shotgun' and then got in and fastened her seatbelt.

Again it didn't take them that long to get back to the hotel and within thirty minutes they were headed out to the athletic field where they had a contest of 'Chase the Ron' like from the day before.

After twelve laps (three miles) and all those neato calisthenics that they teach kids in school, Ron was almost ready for another contest like the one before. But this time he lined up facing a wall with the sun behind his back.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Uh KP, you heard of shadow boxing?"

The heroine nodded.

"Well I've going to spend a few minutes to see which of us is quicker….me or my shadow.", Ron explained.

"Huh? You can't beat your shadow…"

"I know, but it always makes me work harder."

Ron began to cut, twist and spin using different combinations. By now Sarah joined them. "What is he doing?"

"Trying to fake his shadow out.", Kim replied.

"He can't do that, it's…impossible."

"Yeah, but if he does it we're gonna have to say we saw it happen. Let's do some of our cheer moves until Ronnie's done."

"Yeah, good thinking Kim."

X

Twenty minutes later a heavily sweating Ron Stoppable joined the girls. "Having fun?", he asked.

Kim smiled as she did another backwards flip. "Did you fake yourself out Ron?"

"Not fast enough yet KP?", Ron reached out, kissed Kim's cheek and then with a challenging taunt, "Tag you're _it,_ you'll never catch me."

"Whaaaa?", Kim stood there stunned as Ron took off.

Seeing she was losing ground to her boyfriend she screeched**, "I'm gonna pound your butt in the dirt Stoppable!" **

While in midstride Ron spun around and held his hand up to his ear as if to say he couldn't hear his girlfriend.

"Kim, what are you going to do with your boyfriend?", Sarah asked as she jogged up to Kim.

"Change the rules a little bit…tag we're both _**it**_.", the red head's eyes narrowed as she answered the question, "Let's get him."

Sarah nodded, "You got it Kim."

The girls split up, with Sarah going to left while Kim went to the right. By this time Ron had turned back around and was jogging in order to get _some_ distance from the two females, but not too much.

Ron was laughing to himself as the two cheerleaders closed in. Then he turned towards Sarah and rushed her. At the last second as she flung herself at him the former mascot changed course and spun causing Sarah to fall on her face. The former 'Mad Dog' mascot, seeing this shouted, "Face it KP you guys are getting **slow**."

Covered in perspiration and dirt Sarah got back to her knees_. 'Damn he's fast.'_, as she saw Kim also throw herself at the blond teen.

A young man, barely a teen, sat in front of his holographic display on his super-fast computer scanning the images from the chase going on over a thousand miles away while he munched on some popcorn and sipped his slurpster. _'Ron, Kim is so gonna make you eat those taunts.',_ he giggled since he not only had visual but he had audio of the event as well.

Kim was red faced as she tried to corner her BF who seemed slipperier than a greased hog. "Ron I give up, you win.", she called to him.

"Sure KP, but you cheated yesterday and I don't know right now…..", Ron chided her as he trotted backwards.

XX

Officer John Manley was just letting his Police Dog, Spike, off his leash so that he could get his daily exercise.

Suddenly with a vicious growl Spike took off towards three young people as one of them was running backwards away from a red haired girl who seemed to be chasing him.

XX

Ron spun away and almost danced staying in front of Kim when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. _'Danger!…..Where?'_, he thought as his instincts took over. The American ninja scanned left and right and saw the large German Shepard heading straight for Kim.

"KP!", Ron screamed with an urgency which made him move faster than he ever had before, "Stop with your hands down!" The blond teen thought to himself as he began to blur, _'I haveta keep Yamanouchi's secret 'bout my training.'_

The trained attack dog was only fifteen yards away as Kim finally saw him. When the dog got to five he lunged. Suddenly there was a blur in front of the heroine as Ron got there just before the dog.

The Middleton Mad Dog intercepted the Police Dog in midflight causing both of them to fall to the ground locked in a struggle rolling over and over. Ron was somewhat successful in keeping the snapping jaws away from his face.

"Oh my Gawwwwd! Ron!", Kim screamed as a man in plainclothes quickly came up to them.

XXXXX

That saying that Ron laid on Kim is attributed to Samuel Clemens a.k.a. Mark Twain though I doubt if anyone remembers if someone else said it first.

Everyone try to vote in Whitem's contest and good luck to all the authors.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta. We just borrowed them. And we still don't make any cash off this little hobby of ours.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	79. Chapter 79

Wow we've made it to chapter 79 it's only been how many years? Now for the good news, I expect Book One to be finished by around chapter 100 give or take six chapters. And it will end while Ron is in Japan during Christmas break. Another thing; after that the football will be over. Another thing; there are going to be several _semi-canon_ chapters or at least scenes coming up. Some of the things I have been doing have been preparing the way for certain_ canon _episodes so they make a little sense in my mind.

Again I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed, alerted or reviewed 'TH' so far. And I like reviews so much that I make note of them in the following chapters. So here we go: Fanatic97, I think you'll figure out the reason for the damage in this chapter; Uberscribbler, see above with ole Spike here. Don't flush the ole world down the tubes yet…..there is a lot more coming. Kim will remember Frank Zorro, she didn't want to say anything anyway it was a long shot by the Judge.

Jimmy1201, The sitch with Bonnie is the reason I am taking my time and trying to make some sense of her reaction to Ron so bear with me; CB73, Ron got a ton more leeway. Anyway the Judge let the blond teen play back; Kaeto1, plenty of scumbag lawyers. I haven't had….well just one. But it's all good now. As for the dog….there is a reason and you should be able to find it; Whitem, I agree but I wonder what happened the day before Kim and Ron arrived. My understanding of calling witnesses is that the defense can call who they want. The prosecution has to provide a list. As for the cliffies, you have done your share to me.

Chica13, Ya have to wonder who was paying the lawyers' fees don't ya. I might have CB write a one shot on the BS176 site to go over that. And what does Ronnie boy do best? Yup makin' sure Kimmie is safe. If you wanna read a bad chapter….well it's not that baddddd, try 'Fever and Chills' it is set in 'Separate Lives'; Angelus-alvus, oh you're a lawyer? Sorry…errr I mean. Most officers of the court are good people and I know some. The second lawyer wanted to put Kim off guard and was playing nice.

Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, but a bigger thanks goes to my beta and sometimes co-writer, Cajunbear73, if you can read it he's to blame….I uh mean he's the reason and he's been working with me since I began.

So where are Ron and Kim heading off to now?

I guess you'll just have to read and find out.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 79

"**Spike, **_**drop**_**!**…..**DAMN!**", the man commanded loudly as he jumped into the fray trying to pull the dog off Ron without much success.

Kim was getting ready to join him when Sarah grabbed her from behind. "Don't Kim, let the guy handle it; that dog is his, you could get torn up…."

"But Ron….."

"He _knew_ what was going to happen, let _him_ protect _you_. If you get bit then he would have failed in protecting you.", Sarah responded softly as the scuffle between blond teen and canine seemed to be winding down. The college co-ed winced as she could already see the blood pouring from the teen's wounds as well as a chunk of skin hanging loose.

Finally the man was able to attach the dog's leash to his collar and drag him away from the teen boy who rolled to his knees and held his arms to his chest.

Seeing this Kim immediately jumped in. "Ronnnn!", she gasped, "Your arms….."

"Oh man this is gonna hurt once my bod figures out what happened, I have ta sit for a minute KP."

"Sure Ron anything you want.", Kim replied as she moved in to sit next to him and tried to stop the bleeding putting direct pressure on the wounds from the dog's teeth. "Sarah we gotta get Ron to the car and get him to the ER, he's at least going to need stitches."

The college co-ed nodded. Keeping an eye on the dog, she leaned down to assist her friend. "Come on Kim, let's go. Uh hey Mister the cops are going to want us to make a statement, we'll call them after we get to the hospital."

"Follow me, this dog is my partner….."

Kim growled lowly, "Shit! What kind of _partner_, Mister? Ron's going to need stitches….a lot of them by the looks of it. We have to get your information for the police."

The man identified himself, "I am officer John Manley, Spike here is a Police Dog. I think he got carried away when he saw the chase. The boy thought Spike was going for you Miss. We're off duty at the moment but we had a bad night and emotions where running a little high…..we came out to work off some steam."

Kim held up her hands, "I understand how something like this can happen; we'll follow you to the ER, Officer and sort this out there while Ron is being treated."

Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped. Once Kim punched the connect button Wade's face appeared, "I see Ron got hurt, you want me to call the Police and an ambulance?"

"No Wade I'll patch Ron up and get him to the ER, we have a Police escort I assume….so I can take care of it."

"Alright Kim, I'll keep an ear out. Do you want me to notify the Stoppables?"

"No I…..we'll do it after they get done at the hospital.", Kim replied after she caught the shake of the head by Ron.

As they hurried over to the car the officer added after listening to the conversation, "The department has insurance….."

"So do we….just for this kind of thing."

"OK, but I have a large first aid kit in the car, we can at least get something on the wounds.", Manley helped Ron to his feet, "Then it's about fifteen minutes to Saint John's."

"Saint John's?", Ron grimaced through the pain.

"The hospital, son.", the officer clarified, "How do you feel?"

"With my hands usually…..why do I look weird or somethin'?"

Kim studied her boyfriend for signs of shock as she held on to him, "Ron those bites are pretty nasty looking, are you dizzy?"

"No just feeling a little stupid right now, but it's not as bad as one of Drakken's lairs falling in on us but it sure hurts like heck right now.", not seeing the shocked look on Manley's face as he rambled on.

Kim interrupted Ron, "Please honey, we have to get some bandages on you and then drive you to the hospital like the officer said."

Still flustered, Ron rambled on, "KP, I'm OK, I just need that little ceramic jar out of my bag….sigh….everything will be alright tomorrow."

The blond teen looked down at his right arm and casually asked. "So that's what a tendon looks like, huh?"

"Ron, don't look.", Kim implored, "What's this about a _jar_?"

Ron stopped as he realized what Kim had said, "Huh? Jar? What did I say?"

"Ron you said all you need is a jar that's in your bag….."

"I _did_?", Ron's voice hitched as he thought to himself_, 'If KP finds the gunk she, Misses P and Wade are gonna start asking questions….'_

Kim interrupted her boyfriend's thoughts, "Honey what's the matter?"

"Huh, uh other than bleeding, I'm good. As long as I can hold on to the ball during the game Friday I'm fine."

"No you're not. You can't be running into guys like that….."

"But Barkin's gonna kill me for damaging his merchandize."

"No he won't and you're not anybody's merchandize, you're my boyfriend….and partner."

They hurried over to the policeman's car where he opened the trunk. Kim saw the bag with the red cross on it and unzipped it was fast as she could.

Kim, being a volunteer EMT, quickly sorted through the supplies and began to clean the wounds. She worried since her boyfriend wasn't complaining….she knew he had to be hurting.

XXX

_The island home of Falsetto Jones:_

"Mister Jones.", the large enforcer entered the master thief's private quarters after knocking.

"Yes come in.", a squeaky high pitched voice answered, "I think I am finished with the current endeavor."

"Sir we have a line on the De Young Red Diamond. I suggest we try for that one next after your upcoming adventure. Or we could tackle the Hixton Ruby Crystal, both would certainly be excellent additions to your collection."

"Oh I thought it was lost, the De Young I mean. The Hixton we could wait on, I've had my eye on the former for a few years."

"You have Sir? The De Young is in a private collection which we should be able to infiltrate and compromise, and since it is in a private collection it is more vulnerable."

"Where is the diamond?"

"In northern Germany, in a castle."

Falsetto got up from his chair at his desk and adjusted his smoking jacket, a prop of sophistication for him as he didn't indulge. Because of his job he had to be in exquisite condition. "So, we know it is a private collection in a castle since you were able to find it. Do we know the location of the castle?"

"Yes Sir it's outside Schwerin."

"Germany?"

"Yes Sir."

"Known security?"

"Sir, that's something we do not know yet…"

"Whose credentials are up to date? It looks like we are going to have to find out what I am going up against. I want this to happen before I try for it."

"Sir if you remember we have a German among us so his papers should be adequate, it will be useful to have someone who can interact with the locals."

"Yes Sir, may I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead Mister Boggs, I don't just pay you for your muscles."

"Thank you Sir, I suggest we send two teams. One with the German in it and the other acting like tourists, taking pictures, spending money buying souvenirs and asking various questions of the locals…..uh not being obviously too curious about the gem."

"I will take that into consideration, I'm glad we bought this island now. We can set up better security since it appears as if we are going to be a rather more visible target to other thieves."

"Yes Sir, I have begun to have patrols on the island as you know. It might be a waste of manpower, but considering how easily Kim Possible was able to get through ours last time during your annual dog show….well if no country is watching over our shoulder we can basically do what we want and almost turn our little home into a fortress." He paused then continued, "A lethal fortress that is."

Sigh, "Make it _armed_ patrols and make sure they have radio communications with the security office. Screen more applicants for security positions as well."

"Yes Sir, we should make the determination of weapons acquisition as well since we are now on this path. And weapons training as well, so we are going to have to set up a firing range at least."

"Easily done. I _do_ have the funds. If we were in a country we could write it off our taxes. Now please send in the head of my security here. I think it's time to make sure that no one steals from us again."

"At least a pretty red head Sir?"

"Especially that pretty red head…and her goofy sidekick too. If they ever come back we'll have to make sure that we play with them before they meet their untimely demise.", the diminutive thief promised at the end, "My eels didn't get to give her the _shock_ of her life."

The man smirked, "Of course Sir. I have drawn up some ideas to make the last moments of any trespassers as agonizing as possible, especially that _girl_."

"Please have them for me in writing Mister Boggs; I think we can afford a little playroom for her or anyone else who dares come ashore here with the intention of stealing from us."

"Yes Sir Mister Jones, I will have those detailed suggestions on your desk later this afternoon. We also have lines on several other gems which would make you extremely happy."

"Good Mister Boggs, I will look into procuring them after we have acquired our new asset."

"Yes Sir.", Ralph Boggs responded as he turned to carry out the orders.

XXX

_Bueno Nacho (Middleton):_

The three football players, one cheerleader and one mole rat gazed greedily at the pile of food in front of them. Liz leaned back as the four males (one being a pink naked rodent) seemed poised to attack the mountain of food before them. Miss Sour hissed, "Go."

The three male humans leaned forward, but the surprise (to them) was the rodent who dove into the nachos head first. Liz giggled, "Rufus wins again, I warned you not to bet against him he's been trained by a pro."

"Yeah.", Tank Woodson snorted, "A professional eater…..ya know….."

"What?", asked Dave Alberts, "if Stoppable eats so much, how come he's as thin as he is?"

"The punk kid has an active metabolism that's why.", Curt Whiney explained.

"We all….'cept maybe Liz here burn all the calories that we take in.", Tank paled seeing the two hands being placed palm down on the booth's table as a warning symbol, "uh I mean she doesn't eat as much as we do and about one tenth of what Stoppable does. But how does he stay so thin?"

The other red head from the cheer squad frowned knowing that the tough linebacker had just saved his bacon, "Good save Woodson."

Curt seeing his friend could end up in female trouble decided to change the slant of the conversation, "Uh how is Rockwaller doing?"

"She tried a couple of simple moves today, Tara is working with her….Josh is supplying the liniment."

"Is the artist supplying the rub down too?", Dave inquired.

Liz replied, "Not as far as I know, but you should check with Tara to be sure, and you might want to consider that blondie is a little protective of her artist."

"Possessive you mean Liz.", Dave added.

"That too, now Tank how did you get Rufus away from his Sister?"

"I gave her a stuffed toy and promised I'd have him home by dark.", the outside linebacker replied.

Liz's eyes opened wide, "You made a promise to a baby?"

"She gave me the evil eye, I had to."

Liz rolled her eyes not quite understanding that the little tyke was way more than a handful, "Oh KAYYYY, I thought you came here straight from school?"

"I did, he's been with me all day. Ron said to make sure I had some cheese for him to tide him over and then feed him after practice. So I did during football practice while he was in Stoppable's locker."

Dave looked at Tank, "How did you get him in there?"

"The little guy had his own way in, he's a rat you know."

"And obviously smarter than some of the members of the football team too.", Liz giggled as Rufus surfaced from his nachos, quickly licked off his whiskers and dove back in.

"Well Ron did say he was to have twenty minutes of exercise a day.", Tank informed them.

"No he didn't, he said Rufus is supposed to have twenty minutes of running every day, that fat rat is having twenty more minutes of eating thanks to you.", Dave countered as he looked up and motioned to Liz.

With a smile the red haired cheerleader rose and waved to the three people who just entered. "Guys there's Tara and Bonnie with Josh, we can find out how they are doing."

"Sure.", Tank replied, "I can be nice that long."

"Good for you."

Curt got up and pulled over a table while Tank pulled over three chairs, "Come on, we're just having a little fun before homework."

"Hi guys.", Tara tittered.

"You feeling any better Bonnie?", Dave asked.

"Uh a little…..Dave right?"

"Yup the guy Liz is stuck to."

"Uh sure, and Tank (who nodded) and Dirk?"

Whiney clarified for Bonnie, "Curt, Curt Whiney and the pink guy is Rufus. From what we heard he was with Ron when he found you."

"Yeah I guess, I was sort of out of it…..uh hi Rufus.", Bonnie said.

A black nose appeared from the nachos and more and more of him came out as he chittered nervously, "Hnk Hi."

"He talks?"

"And swims through cheese too.", Dave laughed.

"Uh how is….I mean when is Ron and uh Kim coming back?"

Tara frowned wondering why she had said Stoppable's name first, "I'll call them and find out. They should be through with court for the day."

In a moment Tara had her phone out and was dialing Kim's cell (well her Kimmunicator) and she had it on speaker phone. "Yeah go ahead….Sarah keep the pressure on Ron's arms…uh who is calling?"

Tara sat there wide eyed, "Kim what's going on?"

"Ron got mauled by a Police Dog and we're going to the ER….he's going to need stitches…..he's still bleeding."

Tara froze not knowing what to do when Tank Woodson took the phone, "Kim this is Tank, how bad is Ron?"

"Both his forearms have gashes in them; he was at least able to keep the dog away from his face. Listen can I call back later? Ron isn't going to die but he's gonna hurt for a while, I have to call his 'rents and see if I can get their signatures for treatment or we might be there all night."

"Yeah Kim tell Ron we're all pulling for him.", Tank replied for the others including Rufus who stopped and seemed to be listening as his whiskers twitched.

"Thanks I know he appreciates it, he'd talk but he might say something that might not come out right. We'll see you in the morning if nothing else.", with that the connection went dead.

Bonnie gasped, "Ron was hurt?"

Dave looked over at the Queen (though she didn't act like it now) Bee at Middleton High, "He's gotten beat up before and somehow comes out smelling like a rose. I just hope he's going to be alright. Hey Rufus has Ron gotten hurt a lot?"

"Uh huh.", the mole rat replied, "Doin' job."

"Job? What are you talking about?", Dave asked not paying attention to the funny looks that people were giving him for talking to a rodent.

"Havin' back, good job. Kim-Kim back…big promise."

Dave frowned now getting some third party insight into some things going on in Team Possible, "So….let me get this right Rufus, Ron gets hurt a lot protecting Kim…..right?"

The pink mole rat nodded, "Hnk blood, clip clip….oww oww."

Tara thought for a moment since Rufus impersonated staplers she had seen used in the hospital, "Does Ron end up with wounds…having to get treatment like with staples?"

"Hummmmm yep sometimes! But not now."

"Why doesn't he have to now?"

Rufus stared at Tara for a moment and imitated closing the staple gun along with the sounds associated with using it.

"Do you do it for him Rufus?"

"Hnk, sometimes."

Dave and Tank glanced at each other before the tough linebacker having seen his back and chest and said, "Let's not talk about Ron and injuries and staples huh. I mean it makes sense that he has to get _some_ bumps and bruises once in a while when he and Possible go after some of those bad guys that you hear about on the news."

"Yeah Tank's right, I'll bet Possible even gets them once in a while too.", Dave added since he had seen Ron's back without a shirt on like Tank Woodson had.

"Yeah anyway I have to go.", Tank informed them, "I have ta take Rufus home for his dinner."

Bonnie gasped, "There is _no_ way he can eat any more. He might explode."

The artist laughed not understanding that they were being led away by the two football players, "We've all seen him stuff his face before Bonnie, the pink guy can almost eat twenty-four seven. Anyway he _is_ a rat."

The teal-eyed brunette reached for Rufus (who was shocked) and grabbed him softly, "Poor little baby."

"What?", Tara asked then informed her friend, "Rufus was always gross before."

"Old Bonnie's changed.", the brunette informed them, "I've learned enough to know that she was a bitch and I don't like what she was. I don't want that to be my legacy."

Tank rose from his bench seat, "That's good to hear Bonnie, listen I have to get Rufus home and then I have to go….ah study before bed."

Dave also rose and helped Liz out, "Yeah we have to get going too. See you at lunch tomorrow?"

"Is Ron and Kim going to be back?", Bonnie inquired.

"They're supposed to be back, but with what we just heard…..listen if you hear anything let me know. I didn't like the way Kim was sounding when we talked to her."

"Don't worry I'll call her later tonight. She should be able to talk in a while, from the sounds of it Ron might be there at the hospital for a while though."

"Yeah I'll tell Mister Barkin in the morning, he's going to be pleased about this.", the starting quarterback for the Mad Dogs mused.

"Should someone call the Stoppables?", Tara asked.

Tank was still there but was gathering up Rufus, "Yeah I'll let them know when I drop off the loser mole rat. I figure Kim will be calling them later though."

Dave frowned, "Tank….I don't know, maybe that's not a good idea, from what Kim said Ron's injuries are not life threatening. It might be best to let Kim and Ron call them. They're always pulling that 'this is our way of telling you' thing on them, though I think Ron might have taught them a lesson when they found their daughter running on the ceiling while Ron and Kim were babysitting her."

XXX

_At the ER:_

Kim pulled right up to the Emergency Room door and quickly opened her door and then Ron's. "Come on sweetheart, they'll take care of you inside."

"Yeah I know KP, hey grab my wallet. I gotta have my insurance card and IDs…..and they may not treat me till they get the OK from Mom and Dad…..damn are they back yet?"

"Yeah Ron they got back Monday night remember?"

"Yeah, yeah they did, I remember now.", the blond teen replied as he headed for the doors wondering what else he was letting out of the bag.

Kim glanced over her shoulder and saw Sarah with Officer Manley follow them in as she headed immediately for the receptionist and made Ron sit. "My boyfriend has been bitten severely by a dog and needs treatment, possibly stitches."

"Dog bites?"

"Yeah."

"Serious."

"You can see the blood coming through the bandages for yourself Ma'am."

"Follow me, we get him into a treatment room then I'll get his information while you're waiting for the nurse to come in."

"Sure and thanks."

Since they weren't busy at the moment the young woman got up and the two (Sarah and Officer Manley stayed behind knowing that they would just be in the way).

The receptionist told them after they got to a treatment room, "Please sit down…..uh….."

"His name is Ron.", Kim informed her.

"Yeah Ron, I'll be right back and I'll have a nurse in here right away."

Ron half smiled at the situation. "Hey KP,", he chuckled trying to make light of what happened, "maybe she'll be that one in a hundred who remembers my name."

"Ron that's not important right now. I uh know what you did and I don't think I can ever repay….."

"KP, I started it. That dog could have really hurt you…..I'm the sidekick, I take hits like that."

Kim had him sit on the bed while she stayed next to him. _'I don't want him to fall over he could end up hurt even more then.'_

"Hi my name is Mary, would _Ron_ like to slip into a hospital gown?"

"Yes.", Kim replied.

"No.", Ron countered, "the next thing you know she'll have me peeling off my shorts and then I'll have another wardrobe mishap…..nobody's gonna see this skinny white butt."

"Is he always this way?"

"No not usually, but Ron has his moments…."

"I'm in the room so stop talking about me like I'm not even here."

Kim sighed and explained, "We were playing a game of tag when a dog charged me, and Ron stepped in front to keep him from getting at me. As you can see his arms are messed up, I'm Kim and I'm also a volunteer EMT. I patched him up before we brought him in."

"I'll have the doctor and a nurse here in a few moments. Just relax, I guess you can keep your tee shirt on."

"Shorts too?", the blond teen asked.

"Yes."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Thanks, then all we need to do is to start stapling me up."

"Not until the doctor sees the damage I'm afraid….."

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be cool to just start snapping away….."

"We might use stitches instead.", she told him.

"Yeah I guess.", Ron replied as the receptionist reentered the cubicle with a clipboard with papers on it.

"Then we might have to give you a tetanus shot too….."

Ron chuckled through his pain, "What's one more thing?"

"If you need it Ron, it would be best….."

"Yeah KP, I know but you know I hate needles. Always have."

Kim put her arm around her guy, "I know, but you have to take care of yourself. I mean if we're gonna have kids you have to be around with me to take them to their first day of Pre-K just like my Dad did."

"Great, anyway they have to find out whose taking care of the bills. My 'rents might be home by now so we should be able to get this taken care of so that we don't have to spend all night here and bug these people for no good reason. Do you have your Kimmunicator on you KP?"

"Yeah I do."

"Great, let's get started then….I mean I just can't wait to get a couple thousand stiches in me….."

The red head knew Ron and in the past he had sometimes gone off the deep end over just little things so she knew that she had to take his mind off what was going to be happening shortly. "Ronnnie, I love you."

The receptionist decided to start, "Name?"

"Ron Stoppable."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Sex?"

"Unlucky in love so far, but I might get lucky this coming summer."

"That's not what I mean. Fine, male."

"Are you sure Miss?", Ron asked as he pulled the waistband of his shorts open for a second and looked down, "Yeah I guess I am."

The receptionist rolled her eyes, "Address?"

Ron replied with that answer and asked for hers.

She looked over to Kim, "He's your boyfriend, I take it?"

"Yup one hundred percent, he's weird….but I like weird."

"Get him in the sack and screw his brains out, he needs it.", she advised to Kim then to Ron, "Social Security number?"

The running back rattled it off, "438-42-9654 I had to memorize it."

"Phone?"

"Home or cell?"

"Home is fine."

"303-873-5162."

"Next of kin?"

"Rufus."

"Rufus? Rufus what?"

Kim's eyes narrowed, "Ronnnnnnn, be nice." Then she informed the lady taking down the information, "That's his pet mole rat."

Ron frowned, "Oh all right, Dean and Barbara Stoppable."

"Insurance?"

Kim handed Ron is wallet and he removed his card and handed it over. The receptionist looked it over and asked, "May I make a copy of this?"

"Sure go ahead, do you want me to call my 'rents. They're back in Colorado."

"Yes I might want to talk to them."

Kim added, "He has up to date medical files at Middleton General Hospital. If you call them they might be able to send the data to you."

"I'll do that, uh Ron call your parents and the Doctor will be in real soon. He's just looking at a guy with an infected toe right now."

"Hey he's gonna move from fungus to frayed skin, whata guy.", Ron smiled trying to keep Kim loose and to keep him from getting maimed by her tweak that he was working on.

Kim pulled out her device and pushed a button on it. A moment later the hologram of a chubby African-American boy came on, "Hey Kim what up?"

"We're at an ER here Wade, can you contact the Stoppables?"

There was the sound of typing in the background as Wade said, "Done and done, I'll stay on to see if you need me."

In a moment a woman's voice came on, Hello, Stoppables."

"Misses S this is Kim, we have a little problem here."

"Oh what is it dear?"

"Ron got hurt and we might need permission for treatment."

"You have it Kimberly; Tank let me know a little while ago, is Ronald near you?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"What happened?"

"He got bit by a dog, it was an accident."

Sigh, "That's happened before, remember the Wilsons'?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Two times a week for over a month, it's a wonder that he doesn't shy away from them…"

"Yes Ma'am I guess Ron isn't going to let something like that bother him too much."

"Considering his issues.", Barb giggled as the doctor came in to the treatment room, "Just how bad is it?"

"He's going to need stiches Misses S, Ron's arms are not going to be pretty."

"May I speak to the doctor, Kimberly?"

"Yes Ma'am he is here right now."

"Thank you."

Kim then asked the doctor out loud, "Mrs. Stoppable wants to talk to you Doctor."

He made to take the Kimmunicator from Kim when she informed him, "Just speak into it where it is, she'll be able to hear you and you'll be able to hear her."

"Oh alright, errr Mrs. Stoppable?"

"Right here, I am Barbara Stoppable, Ronald's Mother."

"I am Doctor Lenard Shibouski here at Saint John's and will be treating your Son. I want to make sure that we have your permission to treat Ronald. We might have to give him a shot?"

"Like I told Kimberly, what _kind_ of shot?"

"A tetanus shot."

"Ronald had one of those two years ago, I can send….oh never mind you can go ahead and give him another one…..tell him that his Mother is thinking of him."

"Thanks Mom.", Ron called out loudly, "Do you want to specify a place for it?"

"It wasn't me who tormented a little dog Ronald, you probably deserved it."

"Mom…..oh never mind, yeah I promise not to taunt a German Shepard again.", then to the doctor, "Can I use the bathroom. I think with all the stiches it looks like I'm getting I might end up wetting my drawers and I don't want to embarrass myself."

"I can give you something to deaden the pain."

"Nah, I'm a big boy…..if I can taunt a hundred pound Police Dog I can take the stiches that come with that."

"Yeah I guess, go out and turn right then at the end of the hall there is one."

Ron got off the examination table replied, "Thanks Doc." And left the examination room.

"Ronald?"

"Mrs. Stoppable, he went to use the restroom. He should be back shortly, I will examine his wounds and treat them."

"Thank you Doctor."

Kim interrupted, "Maybe we should call back Mrs. S when the Doctor gets done with Ronnie."

"I will wait for you to call, anyway Hanna is due to wake up and as you know Kimberly she always wakes hungry. I'll see how she is doing."

Kim was forever thankful for the diversion knowing Barb Stoppable had 'issues' with seeing her Son hurt ever since she had that breakdown that led to Ron spending the summer at Camp Wannaweep thereby causing her Son's own 'issues' with the summer camp for a very high number of wayward boys. "That's probably a good idea Ma'am."

Kim then shut down the connection and whistled a sigh of relief then explained, "Mrs. Stoppable has problems seeing or hearing about Ron's many accidents, you see I am Kim Possible and Ron is my partner. He thinks it's his job to keep me from getting hurt. Now this causes him to get injured sometimes in the process. Considering the types of injuries he has endured he has numerous scars on his chest and back."

The Doctor looked at Kim in surprise, "I am pleased to meet you Miss Possible, I assume that Ron got injured protecting you, am I correct?"

"Yes but he doesn't ask for special treatment, he's gonna feel it but he hates the feeling that painkillers give him. Sure offer him the shot, but don't be surprised if he refuses."

"Well we have to offer it, I'm going to need a nurse, I heard that you're the person who bandaged him up. How bad do you think it is?"

"My Mom is a surgeon and I've seen a fair amount of injuries in my time being a crime fighter too…..I think you're going to spend some time on my boyfriend.", Kim advised since she had to carefully place his skin back in position before she wrapped it.

At that point the object of the conversation, Ron Stoppable, reentered the treatment room, "Hey KP, uh Doc. I guess we'd better get this over with."

Doctor Shibouski said, "I'm going to bring a nurse in, do you want a painkiller?"

"Yeah I want one, but I'm not going to have it."

"Why if you don't mind me asking?"

"They make me feel clumsier than I already am. I don't need that."

"Well I'll have a hypo anyway in case you change your mind."

"Thanks Doc."

"I'll be right back."

After the doctor exited the treatment room Kim put her arms around Ron, "I do love you so much, you saved me today and I am forever thankful."

X

A few minutes later the doctor returned and he was followed by a brown haired Asian looking nurse about thirty years of age carrying three covered trays. "Janet this is Mr. Stoppable, would you please remove the dressing off his right arm?"

"Yes Doctor Shibouski.", Janet replied as she took the cover from one tray and began to cut the bandage from Ron's forearm.

Once the arm was bare the doctor checked it over, "OK let's wash all this out….Ronald this is going to sting."

"That's why I used the can a few minutes ago. Let's get it over with.", Ron grimaced.

"That's what I like to hear….enthusiasm."

He set Ron's arm on the table and began to scrub the wounds with antiseptic.

Kim looked at the passive face of her boyfriend as he watched the goings on. She thought, _'I'll so make it up to him later.'_

The Doctor turned the arm over once he completed one side, "Tsk, tsk when they said it might be bad they were right Son, are you sure you don't want that painkiller?"

"If you keep asking I might say yes, but I prefer Sake."

As he kept working he inquired, "You like Sake?"

"Not really, but the effects aren't so bad….that is until the next morning."

"I'm not sure I want to know about this….."

Kim enlightened the doctor, "He was in Japan Doctor, and he's old enough to have a drink there."

Ron snorted, "Or two dozen." Kim raised her eyebrows in shock.

"And you've had Sake, Mister Stoppable?"

Ron quietly nodded then a moment later said, "It was part of an initiation for the guys studying poetry."

"So you are a poet then?", the doctor inquired while he kept working scrubbing out the holes and tears in the skin.

"Not much, my Kanji as a little to be desired."

"What is Kanji?"

Before Ron could answer the nurse replied for him, "Kanji is the name of the language in Japan Doctor, it is derived from Chinese."

"Oh that's right your parents are from Japan aren't they Janet?"

"Yes but I never got the real reason that they called my 'Janet' my real name is 'Gen'." she explained and then spoke in Japanese to see if Ron was telling the truth, _(How are you feeling young man?)._

_(Hurts like the blazes, how many more does he have to do?)_

_(You have a lot of wounds Stoppable-san, it will take some effort to repair all the damage.)_

Ron nodded and said, _(I wish it could be over….oh do you think I can speak Japanese now?)_

The nurse reverted to English, "Mister Stoppable is fluent in Japanese."

Kim stood there wide eyed, "Ron, you can speak Japanese?"

"Well KP you sorta _have_ to pick it up at some point since that's all they use over there."

"I know Yori and Sensei speak English….."

"And it's their country too.", Ron countered then added, "Anyway Yori and Sensei can speak French and a couple of other languages, so to learn Japanese isn't that big of a deal if you consider the amount of effort they've put out."

"How hard was it for you to learn?"

"Well since Master Lunch Lady doesn't speak anything but the local stuff, I had to learn…or starve."

The red head nodded knowing she was keeping her BF's mind off what the doctor was doing, "Yeah I guess there's motivation in that."

Ron snorted, "I wasn't a big fan of sushi, but between that and starving…I mean they didn't have a Bueno Nacho within a ten hour walk…."

The heroine smiled knowing her guy loved his Nacos and how hard it must have been to change so dramatically over the summer, "So you became a fan of Japanese cuisine?"

"Not a fan so much as I've learned to be tolerant of it."

The doctor looked at the distracted teen as the nurse passed him the needle and thread deciding to begin on the inside of the forearm which was the most tender, "This might hurt a little Mister Stoppable….."

Ron braced himself for the upcoming discomfort as Kim grabbed on to his other hand while she whispered into his ear, "You're my hero Ron, don't let anyone tell you different. A great guy like you putting himself in front of an attacking dog. Most the guys at Middleton would turn and run away at just the thought of what could happen to them."

"Kay Pea you're making me into something more than I am, you'd do the same for almost anybody…. 'cept maybe Shego or Drakken."

XXX

_Middleton:_

Tank carried the third field member of Team Possible to the front door of the Stoppable house and rang the doorbell. Barb Stoppable opened it up. "Oh Mister Woodson, thank you for calling about Ronald, Kimberly just called about the situation."

"It's the least I could do Ma'am."

"Thank you for bringing Rufus back as well, did he enjoy his little outing?"

With a smile he handed the rodent over to Ron's Mother and replied, "He sure seemed to. Did you find out exactly what happened to Ron?"

"No I haven't, I will when I call Kimberly back."

"I think you should."

"I will do that although, Ronald plans on calling tonight after he gets done studying, we'll catch up when they have the opportunity."

"Well Tara called Kim's number a while ago while we were at Bueno Nacho and she was too busy to talk…..she was driving Ron to the emergency room."

"Do you know what happened exactly?"

"It seems Ron had gotten bitten by a dog….."

"That I know something about, he's been bitten before; he even got bitten by a chimpanzee at summer camp once."

"Yes Ma'am I've heard that story, but I've never heard Kim Possible freak out before so it might be worth looking into since there are no adults to check on them right now."

Sigh "I suppose I will call in a few minutes and thank you again for getting Rufus out of the house for some exercise. He was looking a little frantic after the last time Hanna threw him like a Frisbee disc and his buck teeth ended up in the front door."

"Yes Ma'am.", Tank shuddered wondering how a baby was able to do what Mrs. Stoppable had just mentioned. _'She's just gotta be exaggerating.'_

XXX

_Bueno Nacho:_

"Tara do you think that Ron is alright?"

"I hope so, Kim usually isn't that abrupt so I think she's very busy right now. We don't know the whole situation so we should just stay in the background for now."

A shiver ran up Josh Mankey's spine as he rose to get another round of soft drinks, "Bonnie you're showing concern for Ron Stoppable…what brought this on? I mean it's a good thing, but I'm not used to seeing it."

"I uh, don't know. All I know is this is how I feel now. Is something wrong with being this way?"

"No you're doing fine Bonnie, and if you keep this attitude up you'll find yourself a date for Homecoming in short order. I heard a couple of guys talking about you recently and in a nice way. Excuse me while I get the drinks, I'll be back in a few minutes."

The teal-eyed brunette muttered lowly after the artist moved towards the counter and Ned, "That's nice of them…If _he_ would take me, that is."

"Huh?", Tara asked as she was gazing outside, musing how the trees would be changing colors in a few weeks, "What did you say Bonnie?"

"Oh nothing Tara.", replied Bonnie as she noticed that the platinum blonde seemed to be watching couples outside while, "What are you looking at?"

Sigh "Just thinking….this is our final year at Middleton. Next year at this time most of us will be in other places."

Bonnie watched Tara for a moment, "I hope we go to schools that are close together T, I guess I really don't have that many friends since I was the b# ch I was. I might not have enough time to make friends before we graduate."

"Don't be silly Bonnie, Josh is right you're going to have nice guys fumbling all over you the moment you bat your eyes."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You've always been able to pull _that_ little trick off Bonnie….."

"I don't remember…."

"You will soon enough. Now we need to be going, in about a half hour all of us need to study and Josh has some work to do in the studio before he gets home."

"I just want to relax, being in school and all those people talking to me…..I just didn't know what to say."

"I'll get the word out we need to go slower in getting you back into the flow. Don't worry they'll understand."

"I hope so, I don't want to make anyone mad."

XXX

_In the ER:_

"Well Son, we have one arm done and are ready to bandage it. How do you feel?"

"Like a pincushion Doc.", Ron responded as the red haired heroine kept hold of his other hand.

"That offer of the painkiller is still open…."

"If I got this far I should be able to make the rest of it. Anyway how much catgut did you use?"

"I counted one hundred and twenty-nine stiches on your left forearm, twenty of them on the inside….they will dissolve in time….."

"Uh that's the one with … oh man the right is going for the record. Sarge Barkin is gonna be pleased."

"We'll bandage up this arm first and then we will begin on the right."

"Yeah might as well, do you have a shot of whisky floating around here?", Ron inquired, "Too bad we're not in Middleton I could send Rufus to sneak some off Mister Doctor P."

"Ron. Behave.", Kim admonished.

"My Dad says your Dad has the best selection in the neighborhood KP."

"Daddy likes his whisky and with the Tweebs wrecking stuff all the time….."

"I'm tellin' ya KP a rolled up magazine on the posterior would work wonders for those two. I'd even bet the pranks would slow down if not stop all together."

"Ron, Mom and Dad don't like to beat their children….."

"For occasional misbehaving I agree, but for stuff that's on purpose…..the burnt hand teaches best."

XX

_Waiting room:_

"So Miss, what is your connection to these people?"

"These people have names Officer, the girl is named Kim Possible….and I'm sure you have heard of her. The guy is her boyfriend, his name is Ron Stoppable. She's the leader of Team Possible and he's the assistant, they've been together since they were four. She's the brainiac and cheerleader, he's the football player and the guy who goes to Japan to study their language and culture. If you think of it they've really done a lot together fighting all those villains and stuff.", Sarah informed the police officer.

"So the boy….uh Ron took the hit for her?"

"Yeah and she is tough, last summer four really strong guys tried to gang rape us…basically she stomped their butts into the ground and called the Police…..anyway that's why we're in town. To testify at their trial.", Sarah explained.

Manley whistled, "From what I've heard there are a lot of people who owe her favors. I hope this doesn't cost me my job and my dog. He's usually not so aggressive, but we had a call about a rogue pizza delivery guy in a hotel and we spent hours running trying to chase down leads. And then my Sarge gets all upset because we couldn't find anything at all. The guy just vanished into thin air."

"Do you think it was a hoax?"

"After four hours of trying to chase down leads yeah. Anyway Spike feeds off my emotions and since I was edgy, so was he. They let us off right before we left for the park….then he saw you guys playing and I think he just misread it."

"I'll have Kim and Ron talk to your supervisors, usually Kim can pull some favors. Anyway I don't think Ron is mad at the dog….at least that's what he said. I would think the word of the victim would carry some weight here."

"Thanks, I wonder how he's doing."

"Why don't you show your badge, I mean this is semiofficial?"

"I need to call my supervisor, we have to make a report."

"Sure see what they need to do. They might want to interview Kim and Ron."

"They're going to have to do that as it is."

"Well then they'd better get a move on. Those two are flying out in the morning and since they live in Colorado it might be a while before they can get back.", Sarah informed the officer.

"I have to go out to the car and check on Spike, even though I left the windows mostly opened he can get hot, if he does I'm going to run him home and get right back here."

"So are you going to call your Sergeant first?"

"Yeah when I get out to the car, I left my cell out there."

"I'll ask the receptionist if I can go back and see them."

"Go ahead. May I get your number, Miss Possible is a little busy right now and if I talk to you it will be one less thing she has to deal with at the moment."

"Sure I have a pad and pen in my purse.", Sarah nodded and wrote down her number and handed it over to Manley. Then after he left she got up to see the girl who helped Kim and Ron into the back. After a quick phone call, she guided the college co-ed back to Ron's treatment room.

As she entered, Sarah made eye contact with Kim who smiled slightly. Then Miss Welcome began to pay attention to what the doctor was doing and paled. One of Ron's arms was bandaged up and the man in scrubs and white lab coat was busy scrubbing out the puncture wounds and gashes on the other. She could easily see some of the wounds had already been stitched up.

"Hi, how are you doing Ron?"

"It's better than a kick in the 'nads…..but not much.", the blond teen replied as he stared at Kim's eyes. Ron's speaking brought the heroine's attention back to him.

"He's pretty brave….."

"Dumb too.", Ron added, "Never forget the sidekick is dumb."

"So not."

"Am too and I can prove it."

"OK Mad Dog prove away."

"His infatuation with cheese and unhealthy food for a starter."

Kim smirked as the doctor kept working, "Did said boyfriend earn a ton of money inventing a food item including beans and cheese for a Tex-Mex eatery?"

"Yeah, but he blew the royalties that he received."

"I admit carrying around all that money with him was inappropriate, but said boyfriend was young and didn't have experience with money like that."

"Maybe so Kim…"

"And I might add that my _partner_, even though we weren't dating at the time, was trying to help out by providing professional help on missions too."

"Thanks KP, but I was dumb….."

"But you aren't now, you're growing up and doing better. A lot of that other stuff was because you were introverted, only having me and a couple of others as real friends. So if anyone is to blame it would be me."

"No blame to you girlfriend, I have to finally man up and take responsibility for my lack of actions….if I don't do this now I will never grow up and earn your love and respect."

"I am proud of you for making that kind of effort. I know how hard it is for you to change your attitudes so much in such a small amount of time."

"Ah hummmm, guys I think it would go a lot better for the Doctor and the nurse if they didn't have to listen to your mushy stuff and work on trying to keep themselves from gagging.", Sarah awkwardly told the two.

Kim blushed, "I ah…."

"KP maybe Sarah is right, you might want to call my Mom and let her know that she can't cash in on my life insurance policy yet."

Sarah saw the nurse roll her eyes, "Come on Kim, that's a great idea from your personal cook and bodyguard…..you might want to call your Dad too. I think Bad Dog deserves to sleep in a soft warm bed tonight."

"Yeah, Ronnie I'll be out in the waiting room. I'll make sure your Mom has an update."

"Great KP, tell her I'll be fine, but I might not want to wash dishes for a week or two."

Kim leaned in and kissed the blond and sometimes goof on the cheek, "Don't worry I'll do them for you."

"Thanks KP, but Mom can deal with it….."

"And I'll tell Daddy the sitch and maybe he'll let you stay in my hotel room…"

Ron frowned knowing that his girlfriend could get him into real trouble if he wasn't careful, "We'll talk….OK?"

"Good you're coming around." With that the red head got up and followed her friend out to the waiting room where Kim pulled out her device and tapped the connect button.

"Been monitoring, Kim.", Wade informed her as his image became visible onscreen.

"Good, call the Stoppables, now that I have some time and Ron is going to make it I feel better about talking."

"I'll connect you Kim and good luck."

"Hello Kimberly, how is Ronald?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes Dear."

"Ron got bitten by a large dog."

"Like I said he's been bitten before."

"Not like this Misses S, his forearms are a mess."

"Will Ronald lose the use of his hands?"

Sigh, "No he won't, but he was trying to protect me….."

"Then he did what a boyfriend is supposed to do for his girl Kimberly. May I speak to him?"

"They're still working on him; do you want to try while the doctors are doing that?"

"No Kimberly I do not want to interfere with them while they are working on my Son. Now is Ronald going to be able to eat properly?"

"I don't know, if he can't I'll feed him….it's the least I can do."

"He has other things he has to do as well Kimberly…"

"We switched bodies once, I'm sure that we can make sure he's clean even if I have to take showers with him for the time being.", the young red head promised.

"I remember that time, Ronald asked me a bunch of embarrassing questions. However, in this situation I suppose you would have our permission Kimberly. We'll just have to see what the doctors suggest and go from there. Of course your Mother and Father's input should be considered as well."

Kim chuckled, "Especially Daddy's, Ron's still worried about being bundled on to a deep space probe in the middle of the night. Sigh. But the way my Father the super genius rocket scientist sees Ronnie now is as my future Husband if things keep going the way they are."

"Your Mother and I had hoped that this would happen Kimberly, but don't mention our intentions too much yet…."

"Ron already knows what Mom thinks…And I will call you back as soon as we find out about Ron. But I have to call Daddy and let him know Ronnie might be sleeping in my room tonight."

"Why is that Kimberly?"

"They overbooked the hotel and Ron slept in my car last night, I don't want him to do that again."

"I agree Ronald should be sleeping in a bed. I'll expect your call when you know more about Ronald."

With that Kim disconnected and punched the connect button again in a moment Wade came back on, "I take it you want to talk to your Dad Kim?"

"Please and thank you, but he may not be home yet."

After a moment Wade said, "I tried the house phone and there was no answer, I'm calling his cell now."

"Doctor Possible."

"Hi Daddy."

"Hello Kimmie-cub are you heading back tonight?"

"No and I won't know until later if we're coming back tomorrow either."

"Why is that, do you have to stay another day for the trial?"

"The judge released us, but Ron got injured while we were out exercising and we're at the hospital at the moment.", Kim informed her Father.

"I thought he had gotten over being clumsy….."

"He got bitten badly by a large dog who was trying to attack me…they're patching him up with stitches as we speak."

"Stitches, how bad is this?"

"Over a hundred in one arm, they are working on the other one right now."

"And this happened protecting you?"

"Yes Daddy. And…."

"And what honey?"

"He still doesn't have a room to stay in since the hotel was overbooked."

"I see….."

"Don't you think that he should stay in mine?"

"Kimmie sleeping in your bed….."

"But he won't be in my bed….."

"You have two beds?"

"I have two bed_rooms_ Daddy. Ronnie could take one and I'd be in the other."

"Have you talked with your Mother?"

"No Sir…"

"Well call her up and if she gives permission then I will go along with it, but no staying in the same bed all night, is that clear?"

"Yes Daddy. Thank you so much…"

"Ronald won't be thanking me if he's strapped into a launch seat."

"I promise Daddy."

"Very well. Call me when you know and I plan on calling you back later after you eat…maybe several times.", James Possible warned.

Rolling her eyes, "I understand Daddy; I'll call Mom in a few minutes. Anyway where are you?"

"Driving over to pick up the boys….somehow they have me talked into Bearymore's again."

"Daddddd you give in to them too easily. Make sure they do something for you in return."

"Oh I have honey, they are doing something special for me and it does keep them out of trouble….most of the time."

"Oh what are they doing…nothing to me I hope.", Kim chuckled.

"No honey, but it's a big secret until we spring it sometime in the early summer."

"Oh Kay Dad be secretive, I have to go and call Mom like you said."

"I'll talk to you later Kimmie-cub be careful."

Kim rolled her eyes as she disconnected, "Dads…a daughter's bane…almost as bad as twin brothers." Then with a smile she pushed the connect button again.

Wade's image reappeared as he said, "Your Mom right?"

"Yeah thanks Wade, Dad gave me permission if Mom says it's OK for Ron to stay in my room tonight."

"Good choice Kim, I have her cell ringing."

In a moment a much loved though missed voice came over the Kimmunicator, "Hi Kimmie, it's nice to hear from you."

"Thanks Mom I miss you too, but I guess you're busy right now so I need to get to the point of the call first."

On the other end Anne's eyes narrowed in concern, "What is it honey?"

"We….Ronnie and I are out of town at the trial. He got hurt and we're at the ER right now and he's getting fixed up."

"Is it serious Kimmie?"

Sniff, "Ronnie stood in front me when a big dog tried to attack and he has big wounds on his arms….and I don't want him to sleep in the car tonight."

"Why would Ronald be sleeping in a car? I thought he had a room."

"He did, but the hotel overbooked it and they bumped him."

"Do you have another bed in your room?"

"I have another bedroom in my suite."

"Then why doesn't Ronald stay in there?"

"Three words….Black. Hole. Deep.", Kim informed her Mother, "And he doesn't want to give the lawyers for the defendants anything they can use to make their clients look innocent."

"Ronald has your best interest at heart honey, but in this instance I believe that he may stay in your suite since there is no room at the hotel for him. I will confirm this with your Father. I think as long as you get your parents' approval you will be alright."

"Thanks Mom you rock."

"Is there anything else honey, I have a meeting in a few minutes."

"Uh no Mom, you've just made my life a lot better."

"As long as you don't make mine worse we will be fine Kimmie, I'll talk to you later." With that the connection broke.

"Well I guess that should allay some of your boyfriend's concerns about where he can stay Kim.", Sarah chuckled lightly.

"Yeah.", Kim giggled, "Let's see how nervous he can get when I tell him. I'll bet even if Daddy tells him he'll still try to opt for the car."

"He is stubborn, I'll wait here….too much blood for me in there."

"I don't watch them working on Ronnie, it's way too gross.", Kim replied as she got up and walked over to the receptionist who nodded and opened the doors for her.

"Hey.", Kim said as she got to Ron's treatment room, "How are you holding up boyfriend?"

"It's gonna take a nurse an hour to take all these stitches out in a couple of weeks KP.", Ron muttered as his girlfriend entered.

Doctor Shibouski glanced up and said, "I could have used staples, but considering your boyfriend plays football these are much more impressive to his peers on the team. I don't think you're going to be able to play for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah right.", Ron snorted, "You've never met the head football coach at Middleton High. 'Blood and Guts Barkin' isn't going to buy into my not running into the meat grinder with a smile on my face. He'll probably put me on more special teams to _toughen_ me up."

"Ronnnn not even Mister Barkin would risk you getting hurt again…..", Kim rebutted as Ron just stared back.

"I will write a note that you are not to have contact on either arm for two weeks Mister Stoppable.", Doctor Shibouski promised.

"Thanks Doc, but I can give odds on whether ole blood and guts crumples the note into a ball and then round files it and continues on as if nothing happened…..anyway I have a feeling I'll be able to carry the ball come Friday night."

"What position do you play Son?"

"Running back and quarterback killer."

"Quarterback killer…..what the heck is that?"

Kim explained as Officer Manley and two other Police Officers entered the treatment room, "Ron is real good at taking down opposing quarterbacks and some of his runs carrying the football have been on the highlight films…..he's very fast."

The blond teen frowned as he looked up and could see Police Officers behind Kim, "Officers, uh you guys wanna step back and let the doctor finish? I mean it's getting crowded in here and Miss Possible has first dibs on my attention."

One Officer, with three stripes on his sleeves, introduced himself, "Mister Stoppable, Miss Possible I am Sergeant Danberry with the Sikeston Police and we need to ask some questions about the incident this afternoon."

Ron frowned, "Sure go ahead Sarge. KP and I were just playing tag on that athletic field when the dog decided to intervene, I believe."

"What are you doing in our city Mister Stoppable?"

"KP and I are attending a trial. She and I have been called as witnesses."

"Where are you from?"

Kim decided that she might be the best one to speak and she pulled out her ID and showed it, then explained, "Ron and I are from Middleton, Colorado Sir. The trial is one where I was a victim of an attempted rape along with my roommate from cheer camp."

"I see Miss Possible, now what were you doing when the dog…"

X

"So you do not wish to make a claim against the city?", Lance Danberry inquired.

Ron sighed, "Listen we all have bad days. Spike saw something that was suspicious and he decided to intervene and it went downhill. I stepped in front of the dog to protect my girlfriend from being mauled since I didn't know the nature of the threat and I got the wounds basically because I pulled my arms back. He was just trying to hold me to control the situation. That's why there are all the bites. It happens, so no I do not plan any kind of legal action against either the human officer or the canine one."

"Ron are you sure?", Kim asked.

"I have enough scars on my body to keep the cops guessing about what happened for months, but basically what KP said is what happened. If you type out a statement I would be happy to sign it after I read it."

The Police Sergeant nodded, "We can do that, when do you want to come down to the station?"

"I suppose it's going to have to be today. Can one of you give me a ride back to the hotel when we get done? I promised to take Kim and Sarah out for dinner again and they need some time to get cleaned up and dressed."

"Ronnnnn I could go down there with you….."

"I know, but you have to get to bed early since you're the pilot….me I can sleep."

"OK but I'll lay your clothes out for you and you're going to need some help with your shower too….."

"Some garbage bags, some tape and I can shower myself KP."

"Ron…..I uh.", Kim started when Ron interrupted, "Why don't you and Sarah go back to the hotel and take a dip in the pool and then shower. It shouldn't take the doctor too much longer to make me look like I have zippers on my arms. Then I'll hitch a ride with the police and when we get done I'll see if I can get a taxi back to the hotel. But can you do me one favor?"

"Sure Ron what do you need?"

"Call that restaurant we went to last night and tell Chef Calgorie that we'll be late and I won't be able to cook because of the injuries.", Ron asked.

"Sure Ron…."

"Thanks KP, I'll see ya later."

X

Ron asked as the doctor was finishing up, "Are they gone yet?"

One policeman replied, "Yes, they just pulled out."

"Great. Kim really doesn't like blood that much and she was getting woozy. Considering what we do and how many times we end up in the hospital ya have to wonder."

The Sergeant inquired, "So you're the sidekick to a teen heroine?"

"Yup, somebody has to do it, I'm just more expendable at it. Anyway she's my best friend and has been for thirteen years, if I wasn't around she _might_ actually find someone who is capable."

XX

Sarah sighed, "Your boyfriend is brave Kim."

"Yeah but even when we were just best friends he's always tried to keep me from harm, you should see his chest and back."

"Why?"

"All the scars, most of them are reminders of what can happen when things blow up around you."

"So do you think Ron will be alright?"

"Yeah, he has always healed fast, but those bites were horrendous."

"You going swimming when we get back Kim?"

"No, I have some studying to do….."

"I thought you had been with Ron…."

"I love to study with Ron, but he isn't as advanced and I have to keep pushing myself. I'll shower and then put on a robe and hit the books until he gets back."

"You don't like to swim?"

"Yeah….with Ron and he's not going to be here for a while Sarah so I'm better off studying. When we are on vacation next summer you'll see."

XX

"Thanks Doc.", Ron told the guy who had sewed him up.

"Nice meeting an adventurer Son, take care of yourself and remember no football for two weeks. You don't want to tear those stitches out."

"Yeah I'll remember." Then to the Police Sergeant, "Let's take care of this I have to be at football practice tomorrow which means I have to be in Colorado too."

"You have it Mister Stoppable, now tell me again how you and Kim Possible met up."

"Well when I met her she had freckles…more than I do, and pigtails."

"She did?"

"Yes we met on our first day of Pre-K and we have been best friends ever since. Just this last spring she saw that I was boyfriend material, but we probably never would have gotten this far if it hadn't been for those bullies….that sort of cemented our friendship."

"Strange how things turns out huh?"

"Yes Sir, I mean I made a fortune at the age of fourteen and promptly lost it all…And I had a hit song on American Star Maker once."

"You did?"

"Yes Sir 'Naked Mole Rap' and we've met all sorts of famous people and now a police dog who doesn't care anything for all that. Sometimes I wonder if it's better being an animal.", Ron rambled.

"So you're not mad at him?"

"He was doing his job and I was doing mine. He was trained to prevent attacks on people and he saw me being attacked, not understanding it was a game KP and I were playing….of course my job is to protect her and I promised her Mom and Dad I'd do it…"

"Even if you get hurt?"

"Yes Sir, if I can't keep a vow, then what kind of man am I?"

"I agree, we're coming up to the station."

"Yeah I see that. I mean there are a lot of Police cars out here."

X

_Later:_

Ron read the paper then said, "Yup that's what happened alright. And I'm going to add that it wasn't the dog's fault. He didn't cause it, I did with my ignorance." Then the blond teen took a pen and printed and signed his name and then dated it.

"Do you want a copy?"

"Uh no Sir, but could you email a copy to Kim's website? Our tech guy will keep it on file."

"We'll do that, now I will give you a ride to your hotel.", the Sergeant replied as he got up motioning for Ron to follow him.

X

The Sergeant advised Ron as the teen unbuckled in front of the hotel, "Son, take care of yourself and I think the Doctor was right you should really skip football for a couple of weeks."

"Thanks and that is the _sane_ thing to do, but with my head coach it's probably not an option. I'll be lucky if I don't have to drive the bus to the game.", Ron snorted.

"Sounds like he's living through you kids, so it's an even better reason to be careful."

"Thanks I'll try to remember that Sir.", Ron replied as he offered his hand to the Officer (who took it). The teen opened the car door and got out.

In moments he was through the lobby, deciding on going on up to Kim's room before checking the pool on the off chance that she might be done already.

It took a couple of minutes but the almost-hero found himself in front of Kim's door, taking a deep breath before he knocked, silently hoping she was there instead of sitting down by the pool in a bikini. The blond teen was secretly afraid that Kim would eventually come to her senses and begin dating other guys no matter how much she professed her love for him_. 'Yeah I really do have a confidence problem…..one of these years I'm gonna have to do something about it.'_ Ron mused to himself after he rapped a second time.

He turned and was about ready to go down to the pool to check for his girlfriend when the door opened behind him and he was pulled into the heroine's room.

Before Ron could even turn two arms wrapped around him from behind. "You got back before I thought you would Ronnie.", Kim softly said as the blond goof turned back around in her arms.

"Damn.", Ron said, startled as he quickly reached back and closed the door, "KP you have to put _something_ on."

"Hurry up and get your shower…..or I can help you.", the red head teased.

"The doc suggested garbage bags and tape."

"I know, Sarah and I got some down at the desk I have some garbage bags in your room to keep the stitches dry."

"Thanks KP I'll be out of the other room in a few minutes. You might have to tape me up."

XXXX

Yay Ronnie boy survived. The boy has more dings that my brother's old '49 Ford and he keeps on ticking.

Now Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and all the other canon characters belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not to CB nor myself. Heck we don't even make any claude off this little hobby of ours. But seeing everyone try to guess to see where we're going is pretty fun.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	80. Chapter 80

Well lemme see Ron put himself in danger and got all those stitches to remind himself of what he's willing to do for the girl who he has been with most of his life. What a dude and he even survived! So what's next? Well that's why we're here isn't it?

So far we have traveled from June into late September and we are at chapter 80…I mean I knew this was going to be long but I didn't know how long. I am still trying to finish it at around chapter 100 and I am working on 84 at the moment. But by now you all know how verbose I am.

Still I want to thank everyone who has taken time to read, fav, follow, alert or review 'TH' and yes I know just how long it is too! So here's where I do something with the guys that did take time out and review: Jimmy1201, yeah Sarah is cool but she's also a senior in college so she should be. And you are right Ron would have been devastated if Kim had gotten hurt. As for Hanna….Sensei did it if you remember, she just doesn't have the old goat's control yet; CB73, Ron hits the local comedy club…you know you'd have to edit it. Does GJ know about the pygmy's island upgrades? I don't know, you'd have to ask them; Chica13, and to think this started out as a comedy, mannnnn did I take a right turn somewhere. And thanks.

Kaeto1, I think the dog caught the scent of something when he got closer to Kim….and Ron. I have wounds from a Police Dog that I got in 1969, yup still have the scars and no they are not pretty Some of the next chapter (81) will talk about that; Uberscribbler, you got a lot of it. Ole Spike figured out the guy in front of him was the guy he had been tracking. And the question on if Ron will play will be answered soon enough; Whitem, I thought you might like that one part AND I was able to keep it 'T'. The nurse is not from Yamanouchi, if I had thought of it first I might have played it…but alas I wasn't ready for it and just wanted to get through that part. And that infernal machine may pop up again either later in book1 or in book 2. Also down the road you might guess Senor Senior Senior's money might be put to good use sense the Affordable Health Care Act is in the future.

Angelus-alvus, yeah me to about being attacked by dogs. I was a paper boy and this one German Shepard got me about eight times in three months. Dad was not happy that the guy kept turning his dog loose on me. One night after another ER visit Dad got out the Model 12 and he went and had a talk with the dog owner. Things were fine after that…..and nobody got hurt 'cept for some feelings and the dog never attacked me again. But I've always been leery of the breed.

So again thanks to everyone who's sent me a note or a PM or something, but the biggest thanks go to Cajunbear73 and his badical beta skills. If you can read it thank him.

Again I hope to complete book 1 by around chapter 100, I know where it needs to be and I will write till I get there. Book 2 will be shorter both in the number of chapters and the length of those chapters. Book 1 ends around the Christmas break time period and book 2 begins right after and runs till about three days after graduation and there is a reason for that. I picked those time points for a reason. Book 3 will be written but for the most part there will be gaps in it which means there will be time jumps. I hope you enjoy what happens.

But we have to get there first so here we go,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 80

"Aren't you done in there yet Ron?", the heroine called out through the door of the room Ron kept his clothes and luggage.

A muffled, "Gimme a minute KP, it's harder to get dressed like this.", came back.

Sarah Welcome sat at the table giggling, "Do you want me to leave…he's sort of helpless right now."

Sigh "As much as it would delight me it might make my Dad nervous if he found out. Ron's still afraid of being sent out on a probe to Pluto."

"Damn.", Ron moaned as he exited said room, "KP can you fix my tie, it's like I just washed my hands and can't do anything with them."

"Sure boyfriend,", Kim giggled, "but don't blame your hands. You've always had Rufus here to bail you out. Now come here and let me fix it…..and make sure you pay my fee."

"Fee? What fee? Nobody ever said anything before about a fee.", Ron nervously asked, "Am I gonna be able to afford it?"

"It won't be out of the range of what you can afford. I think you'll do just fine", Kim mock frowned as she pulled him closer to work on the piece of silk he wasn't able to make work in the way he wanted.

"KP….."

"Ssssssh, I'm working here and stop wiggling.", the red head admonished.

Sarah snorted, "Should I be taking notes, Possible?"

"Do what you want Welcome, I'm hungry and Chef Calgorie is waiting to cook for us. If you hadn't eaten all the muffins this morning none of us would have been hungry 'cause we would have had some left."

"I was hungry and I didn't want to take the chance that we would miss breakfast….."

"Ron would never miss breakfast…as a matter of fact Ron has an aversion to missing any kind of meal…"

"KP those are hurtful words.", Ron croaked out since Kim pulled the knot to close around his neck."

"Sorry honey you're ready to go I'll get your jacket…"

Ron countered, "I'll get it KP, be right back."

"But Ron."

"KP my leg isn't broken, I can do it.", Ron smiled trying to remember if he had successfully put away the _jar_ which held the _magical_ healing compound that Yamanouchi thought so highly of. Of course it wasn't magical it was the properties of the substances in particular amounts that made it very effective and also very _blah_.

"I want to do something for you….."

"KP you don't have to do anything…well you _can_ drive, I'll sit in the back."

Sarah said, "Ron you could sit in the front seat….."

"It's better for me this way; I get to stare at the girl of my dreams as much as I want."

Sarah grinned, "He's got it bad for you Possible….."

The red head replied, "I have it bad for him."

In a few moments the three were out of Kim's room and heading down to the Sloth which the blond teen was determined to make his bunk again after dinner and studying. Once they were on the elevator Kim put her arm around Ron's waist and lay her head on his shoulder for a moment.

Sarah glanced to her left and smiled, "You two are the epitome of a couple you know that?"

Ron smiled as he looked to her, "Huh?…oh. (Ron remembered the _school_ _word_) I'm the lucky one. Big time cheerleader, KP could have her choice of guys and she picked the big dummy here…I guess she always likes a challenge."

"Ronnnnn you're no dummy, in a couple of weeks you're going to have your entrance exams done and then we'll be going to college together next year.", Kim admonished her guy since he was putting himself down again.

"We'll see how I do in the tests KP, you know how I freeze up sometimes.", the blond teen reminded his girlfriend as they entered the parking garage.

"You only freak out and freeze up when you haven't prepared correctly boyfriend. Lately you have been doing just fine."

"Thanks.", Ron said as Kim pressed the remote to unlock the Sloth. Quickly he took his place on the rear seat to let Sarah ride 'shotgun'.

XXX

"You assholes!", Jerome Banks raged from his spot on his hotel room bed to the only lawyer of their legal team _not_ sitting in a holding cell for contempt of court and his two other partners in crime, "We have to stick together or the jury is gonna put together that we are guilty and they'll lock us up for years!"

"Mister Banks, my associates have done as much as they could to disrupt Miss Possible's testimony over the last two days…You and your henchmen didn't do us any favors so just shut up.", Sylvester Maxwell growled knowing that he was going to have to face the judge again in the morning.

As he took a sip of his beer, "But you are going to get us convicted….", Simon Shepard began his retort.

"Son _your_ actions _may_ get you convicted…though that remains to be seen at this juncture."

"We need to get out of here…"

The lawyer didn't like the sound of that and interrupted, "And just where are you going to run to?…..North Korea or Cuba and ask for political _asylum_? Now is there anything that I can use in my final statements…like your exemplary academic achievements at your colleges so I can work out something on your behalf?"

He watched them all carefully, his brother-in-law was a Naval Recruiter and asked him to let him know of anyone he could suggest who was a warm body with an education. After a few moments passed, "I suppose that I need to make something up….So, is anyone up for joining the Military?…On a delayed entry so that you can finish this year?"

Simon stared at the lawyer, "Why the hell would we want to do something like _that_?"

"It's called offering to do your time…Being in uniform is much better than an orange jumpsuit and you may even get a chance to learn something, and as an added bonus in your cases, might get you out of the country…And if you test high enough they might even send you to Officer's Candidate School since you have all had some college education."

"Uh Mister Maxwell I…..we have nothing against you, but I for one plan on going into the business world once I finish this year.", Banks informed what was left, sans-contempt charges, of a legal team bought and paid for by his uncle, which accepted the task of defending them with the understanding that they would be paid in full over the next few years from payment in full gleaned from the young men they defended.

The underlying contractual understanding to all of this came from fact that the young men had very nice offers awaiting them from the firms after their graduation from college, and the _successful_ outcome of this trial, so all parties had a vested interest for this trial to end in their favor.

Timidly, Hector Pasquel held up his hand.

"What's on your mind, Mister Pasquel?", the lawyer inquired.

"Do I have to make the commitment right away?"

"I don't know, all I can do is put you in touch with someone who can give you an answer."

"Thanks."

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

The three teens walked up to the Rockwaller household. "Josh?", Tara asked.

"Yeah babe."

"Could you come back to get me in a couple of hours?"

"Uh yeah, why though honey?"

"Girl talk, we don't want to freak you out.", the platinum blonde explained as she patted the artist on his cheek.

"Sure do you want me to bring anything back when I pick you up?"

"A box of chocolates for Bonnie would be nice boyfriend."

"Gotcha Tara. See you in a couple of hours. I need to stop at the studio anyway for a while and work on that thing for your parents.", the artist agreed.

"Then come here.", Tara ordered as she pulled her artist/boyfriend into her arms.

After Josh got in his van Bonnie said, "You sure have him trained Tara….and I dated him and then broke up with him….damn what _was_ I thinking? Was I out of my mind to let him go?"

"Maybe.", Tara giggled, "But Josh is off limits now. You just remember that we are trying to put a life _after_ high school together. At the time you were after bigger fish in the Middleton pond to see if they might make you happy."

Sigh "I will, but I hope to find a date for Homecoming…I mean it would suck if I was the only member of the Court to have to go stag."

"Don't worry about that right now Bonnie. You've _never_ had any problems finding a guy to take you before, so just be patient. _The_ guy _will_ come along."

"I'm glad you're sure Tara, now let's go watch some more routines, I was really getting into practice today. Are you guys sure you want me tag along Friday night?"

Tara's eyes hardened, "We're sure, Kim and I talked about it. You just sit and watch this week; we want to make sure that you're back all the way."

XXX

Kim pushed the connect button on her Kimmunicator in a moment the African-American tech expert appeared. "Hey Kim what up?", Wade asked.

"Could you connect me to my Dad, I'm driving right now and want to be safe.", Kim explained.

"Sure Kim, give me a minute to track him down and set it up."

Good to his word he called back in less than the minute that he promised, "He's ready Kim."

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

"Hi Kimmie-cub, how are you and Ronald?"

"I'm fine, but that's only because he got in the way of that Police dog this afternoon. I doubt if I would have been left unscathed too."

"Tell Ronald thank you for me honey."

"He can hear you Dad; we're in the Sloth on the way to dinner."

"I talked to your Mother, Kimmie; I take it that Ronald still doesn't have an accommodation at the hotel?"

Sigh "No he doesn't…"

"And you have more than one bedroom in the suite that they gave you?"

"That's right…"

"I would suggest then that Ronald stays in the second bedroom tonight, you told me earlier that his clothes are already there correct Kimmie?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good, you have my permission to let Ronald use that room to keep his wounds from getting worse." Then addressing Ron, "Ronald I am giving permission for you to stay in Kimmie's suite, do not make me rue that decision…Do you understand me son?"

The blond teen's throat suddenly went dry and for a couple of moments he was unable to speak, "Uh yes sir I understand what you mean and the situation."

"Very well, we don't want those dog bites to be the _least_ of your concerns about your near future, if you get my drift."

"Y….yes sir, I understand."

"Very good. Now Kimberly, are you going to be back tomorrow?"

"Yes Daddy, we plan to fly out before sunrise again. We should be home before school.", Kim informed her Father.

"Good, how did the trial go?"

"I hope they get convicted, but that is up to the jury now. The defendants' attorneys attempted to trash my and Sarah's reputations."

"That's what lawyers are forced to do to sometimes get their clients off."

"We were prepared for it, Ronnie did a good job when they called him to the stand."

Mystified, "Ronald testified?", James asked.

"Yeah they tried to use our relationship to undermine my testimony…..it didn't work."

"Good. Those boys need to be taught a lesson, they have to learn to be responsible for their actions.", James argued.

"Thanks Dad….."

"I have to go, the boys are working on something and since neither you nor your Mother is here, and I have to keep an eye on them, but remember **no** _accidents_ tonight."

"There won't be."

"Good, you have both made promises, I expect you to keep your word."

"Daddddd."

With a chuckle James Possible shut his flip phone off and walked out to the garage to check on his highly intelligent and overzealous twin geniuses as he whistled to himself knowing he had put the fear of the Lord into his wonderful, though strong-willed daughter. _'That ought to keep them from performing the act for about five minutes. I'd better not end up with diaper changing duties out of this.'_

Kim checked her rearview mirror as she said, "That…was unexpected. I've never seen Daddy so docile in a sitch concerning boyfriends before…Well he's usually leaning on all the boys I have dated and especially Ron since we became a couple last spring."

"Maybe we should have him checked out KP.", Ron added from the back seat not sure about what was going on.

Sarah thought out loud, "Kim maybe your Dad is a lot more accepting….what your boyfriend did earlier today deserves some type of non-monetary compensation. I mean I could be your stand in…"

The red head frowned, "Don't go there Sarah, if Ronnie is going to get that kind of treatment then his girlfriend should be the one making sure that it is done _correctly_."

Now while Ron Stoppable might have been oblivious, he also had an internet connection. And while his parents didn't really check up on him he did run afoul of certain sites…the first time was a complete accident.

He moaned, "I feel dirty the way you guys are talking about me."

Sarah laughed and turned to look at him, "I don't have a chance with you Ron, but I think Kim has plans later."

"Not tonight Sarah, we have to wait till after we graduate…..I promised Kim's Dad and I don't want to break a promise like that. Anyway he understands what she means to me."

Ron half smiled, "It takes more control than you can believe Sarah, I've been in love with KP longer than I remember…"

XXX

_Denver:_

"Hi Jimmy, did you talk to Kimmie?"

"Just got off the phone with her Annie, I gave Ronald permission to stay in the room Kimmie-cub wasn't using since he's injured."

"I'm glad you did that you know Jimmy, they could have sneaked away and done this without us knowing."

"Ronald has a good enough excuse. Keeping my baby from getting torn up by a Police Dog is heroic. I just warned him about taking this too far and what I might do to him if he does. Anyway all those stitches should bother him enough to where having fun with Kimmie would be the last thing on his mind tonight."

"It takes two to tango, try to remember that."

"Would you please talk to Kimmie again Anne, she won't listen to me when she gets like this."

"So you admit that you are more worried about your baby then about her boyfriend.", Anne chuckled.

"Ronald promised me and so far he's been pretty good about keeping his promises, I think I can trust him at least a little longer."

"Good I think you are making some good decisions James. Now, are you looking forward to seeing me again in a few weeks?"

"Yes Annie, I won't be going to the game on Friday…I'll take the day off and come up to visit for the day. Then I have to drive back in the evening to be here on Saturday."

"Why, I mean I'll be at the hospital most of the day…"

"Having dinner with my lovely wife is reason enough, but the boys need some parts for an experiment and the only place close enough is Denver….so to keep them occupied I need to do this.", James explained though not explaining that he was repaying debt to the monsters that masqueraded as his sons.

"Then I will make an effort to get off early, but that will mean going in early as well. It will be worth it Jimmy.", Anne paused for a moment, "I have an idea, why don't you guys come up to Denver on Saturday, let Kimmie bring the Sloth since she has that thing on Sunday. Ronald has an entrance exam so Kimmie will be free anyway."

"That's a better deal and I see no reason why Kim doesn't come with us too."

"Very good Jimmy, now that it's settled what are you planning on doing here?"

They talked for a few minutes and promised to speak again before bed before they then disconnected.

XXX

_The Sours home:_

"Mom we're gonna watch TV in the family room.", Liz called out.

"I thought you had a perfectly good one in your room."

"I do Mom, but Dad's been making funny eye movements since Dave and I started dating."

Sigh "OK but keep it 'T' rated; your young sister is impressionable."

"There's a history show on that covers something in a class that we're taking. Mrs. Crumbly told us to see it and write a report for extra credit.", Liz explained.

"I thought you were already getting an A in that class honey…"

"I am, but Dave's borderline A-B…..I can use the cushion and he can use the extra help."

"Very well make sure that he calls his parents so that they know where he is."

"Yes Ma'am."

Linz whispered to her boyfriend, "Dave this isn't a home, it's a nut house!"

The high school quarterback chuckled, "Sometimes I think mine is the same way."

The 'other' red headed cheerleader smiled as she leaned her head on Dave's shoulder, "I guess it's how it should be then."

XXX

James Possible returned from the garage and into the kitchen to remove a dinner that had been prepared in advance. After placing it in the microwave he opened his phone and used the quick dial option to access Kim's tech guru. After a moment Wade Load came on. "Doctor Possible what can I do for you?"

"Doctor Load there are a few things we need to discuss concerning my daughter and several people and issues that affect her.", James began.

"Sir I…"

"Let me explain son. You do an excellent job of making sure that Kimmie-cub has solid assets and intelligence when she performs her world saving routine and I thank you for that."

"Thanks sir I just try to do my best…"

James' voice hardened a little, "However I am worried a little, I had to go before several investigative committees when Drew Lipsky got into my head about the Hephaestus Project so I know what government oversight can do."

"Yes sir, I got the security update from GJ concerning that…"

"How did you get that? It was supposed to be classified."

"How I get most of the information that I use to brief Kim, sir."

Sigh "That is what I want to speak to you about…some time ago my sons wrote a program to hack into yours. I recorded all the places you went and what you did.", James confessed.

"Sir you were watching me?"

"Yes, I would do anything to make sure Kimmie has appropriate protection and you doing what you are doing is leaving her in a position to defend your actions. This could discredit her and the family name as well as it could have the government agencies begin to watch us all."

"Sir I didn't leave a trail…"

"If my sons could get into your systems just think how hard it would be for a professional."

"Uh yes sir I can see your point of view."

"Good, remember the most important thing that I care about is the safety and wellbeing of my family…..I would sell everyone else down the river in a heartbeat to make sure that they are protected."

"What do you want me to do sir?"

"Except for one thing tonight, nothing Doctor Load, just remember I am watching…when I want or need something I expect you to comply without hesitation. Do you understand where I am coming from?"

"Y…yes sir…but I have a question….."

"Go ahead."

"Is this fallout from you and Ron Stoppable and the differences between you?", Wade inquired.

"No, no it isn't. Young Ronald Stoppable is a fine young man who idolizes my baby, I highly doubt if I can find another young man who wouldn't risk his life for Kimmie. He may not be her intellectual equal, but they are best friends which might turn into something more. I might have thought before that he wasn't good enough, but now in my opinion he will do quite nicely if she picks him.", James admitted.

Wade wondered just how much James Possible knew and wanted an idea about when he started being hacked so asked, "So it doesn't bother you what Ron has been doing at night?"

"Not at all, his studying to make himself better for her and going for long walks to work off the 'itch' which I am grateful for. No matter what Kimmie says she isn't ready for that yet."

'_Great, he has no idea what Ron has been up to. I'd better notify _him_ by landline since they are tracking my computer now…And I'd better let Yamanouchi know that we need to cover our asses better.',_ Wade mused as he tried to get more information.

"Uh yes sir, whatever you say. I ah have work to do here, is there anything else?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot, I want both communication devices on record all night since I expect Ronald to be with Kimmie in her suite, I know this won't stop them from engaging…but it will give me time to get my shotgun out."

"Uh yes sir, I will start streaming both Kimmunicators to your computer….."

"Son that is unnecessary, I have an _in_ to your computer remember?"

"Yes thanks for reminding me. I have to go." With that Wade shut down the connection.

"Hey Mom.", Wade said as he got up from his work station and walked into the family room where he knew his Mother was.

"Yes Wade dear?"

"Uh you know we ran out of ice cream, I'll buy if you fly.", the genius offered.

"I suppose, the store is only ten minutes away."

Wade smiled and pulled out some cash which he got from one of his accounts where royalty money from his inventions was automatically saved.

X

After seeing the car backing out of the driveway Wade picked up the phone punched in a code. Listening for the series of clicks in 'continuous wave' he breathed a sigh of relief and hung up the phone and dialed the number that he had committed to memory during the summer. The African-American genius waited as he heard more clicks and then someone said in perfect English, "One moment Doctor, the party you seek will be on the line shortly."

The pudgy pre-teen nervously continued to wait until a serene voice came on, "Doctor Load-sama what brings you to communicate with us in this manner?"

"I was hacked."

"Hacked? Do you mean your computer, my friend?"

"Yes Sir, luckily I had moved all of Ron's ninja stuff and the Yamanouchi data onto an offline computer that I keep around the house, so I'm sure that Doctor Possible doesn't know about our friend's abilities.", Wade informed Sensei.

"Are you sure of that my friend, I do not wish to remove Stoppable-san from being able to protect Miss Possible until the end of this school year."

"Sir you can't do that…"

"Doctor Load, I do not wish to perform that action. I can make sure that the Stoppable family disappears into thin air."

"But Kim would be devastated….."

"I understand, however Yamanouchi could grant a scholarship to Miss Possible to study in Japan …that is if there is a Yamanouchi in the coming year."

"Huh, I thought it has been there for over fifteen hundred years…"

"It has been a center of learning for that amount of time, but we think a great evil is going to attack Japan soon. And one of the main targets will be Yamanouchi so there is great danger in having them here."

"Uh I think I understand sir."

"Do you have any idea why the Possibles have entered your computer system?"

"Sir Doctor Possible said he wanted to make sure Kim is safe from harm and he doesn't want Ron to take advantage of her."

The old ninja master began to chuckle, "Stoppable-sama take advantage of Miss Possible? Pardon my humor my young friend, but I find that difficult to imagine."

"That's what Doctor Possible told me, what do you want me to do then?"

"Very simple comply with Doctor Possible, he has issues of letting go of his daughter, you are quite right to remove the material from your systems. I would advise to leave a little about Stoppable-sama's poetry efforts however."

"I wasn't sure that Ron was studying poetry Sir."

"Oh but he has. I will send some of that along with his reports…in Japanese to make sure that the hook is set properly. Please make sure this data is kept on the system which has been compromised.", Sensei chuckled having played games like this before.

"Why in Japanese sir?"

"Stoppable-sama was studying in Japan, so I ask you would he be studying German instead? Not only that but it will keep Doctor Possible busy transcribing the material.", Sensei added.

Wade chuckled, "Sir _you_ are devious, Doctor Possible may be doing this because in his mind he wants to protect Kim. Ron and I do too for that matter, but he went about it the wrong way. I hope we can get through this. The Possible family is way too talented to be looking over my shoulder all the time…I might mess up and give something away."

"Load-sama we must always be vigilant and we must also protect our secrets from those who wish us harm. In the course of doing so we may keep information and spread false information to deceive those who wish to come between us and our goals."

"Yes sir, but what is Yamanouchi's goal in this matter?"

"Yamanouchi has determined that Miss Possible will in time become a great force for good…"

"Sir she is already."

"Yes my young friend, but we think we are seeing just the tip of the iceberg…that is why the Chosen One is being pushed harder than ever in his training to make sure that she survives."

"Sir I'm not sure I understand."

"We believe that Miss Possible will be attacked and the only one who will stand between her and a gruesome death is Ron Stoppable-sama. To make sure she is safe the Chosen One must be prepared to do anything to protect her. We are sure this is to take place in the near future."

"I can see protecting Kim Sir and Ron protecting her even at the expense of his own life. But are you sure?"

"Unfortunately we are. Only Stoppable-sama will be able to stand there to protect her, even as you say, at the cost of his own life. We do not think he has used a tenth of his power…when the time comes he will be able to use everything and with the combat skills and the blade he may persevere in the end."

"I don't like wasting my friends like this Sir."

"Neither do I Load-sama…but I do not think it will be a waste. We must be ready to choose the lessor of two evils. Stoppable-sama has already agreed to this. If need be I can order him to kill himself….and he will do it."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"It was in the agreement between Yamanouchi and Stoppable-sama when we agreed to give him the training.", Sensei explained, "To keep his honor he would have to do it."

"He's only a kid…"

"Not so, he is a warrior.", the ninja master countered, "The young man is aware of the rules. He knows he is expendable just like I know _I_ am expendable."

"I don't like this Sir."

"Neither do I, but we have to work with what we have. I cannot lock Miss Possible up in a fortress where she would be completely safe. It would kill her spirit which would kill her, it is better to lose one who has sworn to give everything in her defense…we do have to work on Stoppable-sama being a little less over the top. Foes may end up learning that he is a very real threat which would compromise his one great advantage."

"And that would be sir?"

"Many of his enemies understand him to be a worthless coward and will run away at the first sight of real danger. To encourage that perception of Stoppable-sama we must spend time making him look the fool while retaining his abilities."

"And why do we want to do this Sir?"

"To give Stoppable-sama the edge he may need to protect the one he loves."

XXX

_With Kim, Ron and Sarah:_

As they entered the upscale eatery all three were shocked to see Chef Calgorie and several of his staff waiting at the table that the hostess lead them to. With a smile Ron held out his hand to the famous chef who opened his arms and gave the Middleton running back a massive hug.

"Chef…", Ron tried to get out.

"You protected your girlfriend today Chef Stoppable, tonight you dine as a friend with friends. You are a hero to all women."

"Uh sir I didn't do that to get a meal….."

"I know my friend, but my children have been fans of Miss Possible for years…if they had heard that I didn't serve the greatest meal that I could to repay that they would never forgive me. So you _must_ accept."

Sigh "Yes Chef, I guess this time I can be the customer."

The pudgy chef now smiled even more, "Tonight you are meant to be _served_ Chef Stoppable. So sit and relax, we will take care of you for a change."

X

Sated, the blond teen sat back and burped. "Ron!", Kim gasped, "Mind your manners!"

With an embarrassed smile, the Middleton High running back said, "I am sorry Chef Calgorie, but in some parts of the world overeating and burping are considered compliments."

"Yes I have been to Korea and that is their tradition. If you don't eat your fill it is to say that the food is not to your liking and I love for my cooking to be enjoyed. Now last evening you created a new version of Cherries Jubilee for my guests, staff and me. Tonight I am preparing Bananas Foster for your enjoyment. May I begin?"

"But of course Chef Calgorie.", Ron said as his two wide eyed female companions sat with full bellies wondered where they were going to put the fattening dessert.

XXX

Bogota, Columbia:

The dark form, in what looked to be a green and black cat suit, crouched down looking over the edge of the roof_. 'I'll flambé that blue dork for thinking this up and talking me into doing it when I get back…Hell he couldn't even back me up here.', _the lithe form thought as a cloud that had been in front of the moon drifted away.

Waiting for the moon to be covered again Shego slowly looked over each shoulder. It was only three minutes later when she leaped from the roof down to another roof. Landing like a great cat of prey the villainess didn't make a sound as she touched down and quickly ran half crouched as she made her way to an exhaust vent.

Normally the former member of Team Go would just bust her way in, depending on her plasma, speed, agility and strength. But not now, the purpose of this little adventure was not to just get the gem, it was to, of course get the gem, but to use techniques employed by a well-known and very good cat burglar so that the blame would be centered on _him_ and not Doctor Drakken and his sidekick.

'_I hope they don't have a lot of cops with guns here at the Central Bank, gunshots take some to get over.'_, she mused as she climbed down the wall to the floor that her intel indicated the famous Guinness Emerald was secured. _'Why aren't there any guards on the roof? If this thing is as valuable is they say it is then they should have two or three armed ones up here with radios or something.' _

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she caught movement and ducked back down as a figure lit a cigarette. Keeping track of that figure, knowing that he _now_ couldn't have any night vision, the former hero dove over the side of the roof.

The raven haired villainess fired up her plasma and began to burn away at the stone wall with one hand as she descended, the other fired downward. As a result her green plasma slowed her descent from the roof.

Once she had gone down three floors the left hand nearly exploded in light for a moment almost stopping her. That being done she used the light from one finger to cut a hole in the stone next to the window she was now facing and grabbed onto it for a second to see if there was any alarm raised.

Waiting patiently for any indication that she had been spotted Shego casually clinched one index finger. Less than a tenth of a second later a very sharp titanium-tipped claw popped out of the glove on her right index finger.

Deciding that enough time had passed to call out the militia, the villainess pulled down the special goggles she had procured two years before at a top secret laboratory which made very specialized gear for the military. There was a button on each temple piece that allowed her to change the frequency spectrum so she could _see_ anything from radio waves to ultraviolet light. After a quick scan she noted from outside the window where the lasers ran.

Then taking a deep breath she scribed the glass and punched it very lightly, only breaking it partially. She slowly reached in while she avoided two laser lines of invisible light and disarmed the hardwired window security device. Finally letting out a breath she had been holding, she raised the window and set up her mirrors just like a certain 'cat' burglar was known to do and then she reached into a pouch to grab a few hairs which she flipped out as _evidence_ of which thief actually did the crime. Shego smiled evilly as she finished.

Then not seeing any unneeded security activity, she gracefully stepped inside as she continuously glanced around while she changed the modes on her goggles. Finally she was next to the case, and knowing that there was no real way to do this completely stealthily, she just punched the hardened glass case the 1759 carat, twelve-sided Guinness Emerald was sitting in. She grabbed the gem and sped back to the window and jumped through, not caring if anyone was in pursuit now.

Shego was still going down as she tapped on a device attached to her upper leg that seemed to slow the green and black clad woman down from the thirty-two feet per second per second she had been traveling the moment after she left the window, going from freefall to something much more manageable to recover from.

With a half-smile Shego knew that she wasn't going to make terminal velocity anyway, but also knew that no one without some kind of enhancement could ever hope to follow the escape. _'Let's see how that pipsqueak Jones explains this away.'_, she thought as she touched down and took off in the direction of her secured jet.

Thirty minutes later she was at twenty thousand feet, travelling west in her sleek and elusive jet_. 'I wonder just how much this thing is worth and I wonder if Jones is gonna get upset being setup like this? Anyway my cut on this one should be a lot better than that four million Doctor D. and I stole from Stoppable.'_

XXX

_Meanwhile, back at the restaurant:_

Even Ron Stoppable was stuffed as Kim and Sarah kept looking at him while wondering where he had put four helpings of the dessert and decaffeinated coffee that he had consumed. "Ron that was awful.", Kim giggled seeing her boyfriend couldn't possibly eat one more bite.

"Just toss me in the back KP, I'll die on the way back to the hotel.", Ron moaned as Sarah giggled as well.

The college cheerleader observed, "Kim from what you have told me this seems to be a first."

"A first what, Sarah?"

"A full boyfriend, I'll bet you could pile him into bed and do anything you want to him now.", she explained.

"Don't do that KP, I might toss my cookies and then you'll be all grossed out.", Ron continued to moan as they reached the Sloth.

"I won't, but it **is** a tempting idea….anyway cookies are about the_ only_ thing you didn't eat tonight."

X

Ron, clad in sweat pants and a Middleton Mad Dog tee shirt, sat at the desk working on his homework while Kim and Sarah sat on the sofa and watched the news when an announcement came on that the Central Bank of Columbia had been robbed and one of the world's famous gems had been stolen.

Kim reached over and grabbed her Kimmunicator and pushed the connect button. In only a moment Wade's face came over the screen, "Hey Kim what up?"

"I see on the news that there was a big heist in Columbia, have they asked for our help yet?", Kim inquired.

"No not yet, I caught it about fifteen minutes ago. Do you want me to send feelers out?"

"No Wade, if they need our help they know how to get a hold of us. The timing could have been better though."

"Crooks don't usually think of our plans when they commit crimes Kim, but I'll keep an ear out. How's Ron doing?"

Kim looked over at her boyfriend, "He's working on his math Wade, I can't watch the drama so Sarah and I are watching TV instead…Anyway Ron's got about another half hour of homework and then he should be done.", the red headed heroine informed her tech guy as Ron gave out a large sigh that even Wade was able to hear.

"Tell him everyone has _some_ kind of homework…just think maybe he only has about five more years and he'll be done."

Ron said in the background, "Five more years…there ain't no way…"

"Don't say anything like that to him Wade, you know how he is. Anyway I've almost got him trained. If he takes off it'll take me hours to get him back working on his homework and we need to get to bed early."

"Yeah I see that…OK then we'll see ya later, remember to call your Mom and Dad too.", the African-American genius reminded her, "And remind Ron to call his 'rents."

Ron's voice now had an edge to it, "Why Wade? I wonder if they even knew I was out of town."

Wade responded, "They knew, Woodson picked up Rufus and took him to Bueno Nacho."

"Lucky rat…"

"See you guys later."

Kim glanced over at Ron then informed her tech guru, "Wade, we'll be back in town tomorrow morning."

"Great Kim, remember on Sunday after Ron gets off work you guys have a training mission courtesy of GJ."

"Yeah I remember Wade, get some sleep. We'll talk on the flight back.", Kim advised.

"Later Wade.", Ron called out hoping his voice would reach.

Sarah yawned and stretched then rose from the sofa, "Kim I need to get some sleep 'cause I have a long drive in the morning and something tells me that you're going to be up and gone before I am."

Kim rose as well. Ron seeing that Kim's cheer camp roomie was going to take her leave of them also rose. Sarah then opened her arms to Ron and hugged him.

"Remember what I said Possible, this guy is a keeper. Don't you _ever_ lose him.", Sarah warned Kim. Then to Ron, "If she dumps you remember _I'm_ in play."

"Uh t….thanks Sarah.", Ron replied as he released her.

Kim gave her friend a warm hug too and walked her to the door, "I'll email you before we go on vacation this summer Sarah." Then Kim looked back over her shoulder to her blond boyfriend who had sat back down and returned to his homework, "Don't worry Welcome, that boy is mine. Make sure you guys have a room for us….we'll only need one room."

"You got it Possible, but remember we have a good program at my school…."

"Yeah I remember, but a lot depends on where Ron can get in."

"Be safe Kim, see ya later."

X

Kim yawned as she returned to the sofa, "Ronnie do you wanna sleep with me tonight? Maybe enjoy the…"

"Nope KP…uh...", Ron stopped and turned around to see a hard stare, "Ah that didn't come out right…I mean I'd love to, but I don't want to piss off your Dad."

"Ron.", Kim countered, "Daddy gave us permission to stay in the same room."

"But not to sleep in the same bed KP, as a matter of fact I remember he gave us permission to sleep in different bedrooms.", Ron countered reminding her of her Daddy's warning, "I mean I have dreams at night about that…with you and me together, but for now we have to cool it. In time if you feel that we are right for a life together then I will try to make you as happy as I am able. If we can't do that I'd better take my blanket and head to the Sloth."

Sigh "I know, it's late and we _do_ have to get some sleep.", the red haired heroine said to Ron as she pulled him down to the sofa being careful of his arms, "But I want a good twenty minutes of 'us' time first."

The blond teen smiled as he scooted over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Kim's response was to lay her head on his shoulder while she snuggled close. Kim enjoyed this part of their relationship now more than ever. They had always spent time holding hands and talking but now she could feel the love and affection coming from the boy who was her best friend from years before and now was becoming so much more to her.

There was no doubt in Kim's mind that Ron Stoppable wasn't going to ask her to walk down the aisle to him. In her mind the answer was a no brainer. And he had already asked her Dad for her hand and James Possible said yes. No, truth be told, Kim was highly aware that her Daddy had no idea what Ron was doing that night, but in her mind it made no difference…it was even better since her boyfriend had shown he was just as smart as her rocket scientist father, though in a different way.

"Honey?", Kim sighed as she savored Ron's warmth.

"Yeah KP."

"I love you no matter what…..you can quit the football team if you want to."

"I made a commitment KP; I have to follow it through. Sure I'd like to take the easy way out, but think about it…Haven't I done that enough already? I mean over the course of my life?"

"You're really being grown up about this, you know."

The blond running back who had at least three videos on the internet attesting to his football abilities half smiled after kissing the top of his beloved's head, "I remember someone telling me we have to grow up last spring, I might not have tried before but I am trying to make up for it now…I'm trying to make you proud of me."

"Ron it takes some time to mature. I made the comment because I thought you were trying to hold onto me too hard…..Eric had me befuddled, so I didn't know at the time what all was going on."

"But your observation was on target at the time and though I didn't know it at the time, what you said forced me to do the best that I could…", Sigh, "Maybe that's why I said the 'Out there in here' thing, though I didn't really mean it to get you to fall for me…"

"Ronnie _what_ you said and _when_ you said it brought me out of a very dark hole that I had fallen into at Bueno Nacho Headquarters. When I reflected back to the Moodulator and how I felt, and then your confession…how could I _not_ fall for you? I need to be with you honey, you make me whole.", she said to him.

Pausing, "Do you know it takes a lot more courage to tell your best friend who had almost dumped him a few days earlier that he loved you? It has to take more guts than God gave _me_.", Kim replied as she turned her head up to gaze into Ron's deep brown eyes. She kept staring for a moment and then with a sigh she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"I guess this means you're stuck with me KP."

"Good 'cause I like consistency in my life and there is nothing like thirteen years to make consistency. I hope we can keep this going for another fifty or sixty."

Ron was quiet for a second when Kim asked, "Are you alright honey?"

"Huh….yeah all is good KP, just think this time next year we should be getting ready for bed after studying college stuff all day."

With a smile Kim got up. "Come on College Boy, we both need our sleep.", she said.

"Yeah can I have the keys to the Sloth?"

"You are not sleeping in the car again Ron."

"I'm not going to stay up all night KP; we have class in the morning after we get back to Middleton."

"Daddy said for you to stay in the extra room, now get in there and go to sleep.", Kim pulled Ron to his feet not wanting to reveal her fears to him about the chance at losing her best friend. Of course Kim had no idea of the training he had been undergoing at the hands of Yamanouchi's top instructors since June and his immersion into the Mystical Monkey Power.

Sigh "OK KP you win, but if your Dad sends me to Pluto I expect you to send a message to me every day."

Kim hugged her guy again, "Thank you Ronnie, this is the best day in a long time."

Ron decided the longer he was close to Kim the harder it would be to say good night so he turned her to face him and softly reached up to her chin and raised it, and her lips, to his. The red head half smiled as she waited for Ron to take the lead.

The kiss started soft and if it hadn't been for their athleticism they never would have made the second minute without coming up for air. Finally they both did need to breathe since they had not perfected breathing though their ears yet. "Good night KP.", Ron said as he released her.

"Not gonna tuck me in?"

"Nope, I go into your room the next stop is the Kuiper Belt. Anyway you were right about the car. Good night.", Ron walked Kim to her door like a gentleman and turned to go into his room. In a few moments he was seated in the lotus position on his bed, closed his eyes and began to meditate as he tried to do every evening before going to sleep.

Kim put on her sweat bottoms and a loose tee shirt. Then with a smile, she pushed the connect button on her wrist Kimmunicator. A moment later Wade's image came on, "What up Kim?"

"Can you connect me to Dad please?"

"Sure Kim, uh when you get back I'll have a new unit available for you by the way.", the tech guru informed the heroine.

"Why? I like this one."

"More features Kim…And you'll be able to use it like a cellphone if you want to."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You know that I monitor all Team Possible communications right."

"Yeah."

"This will allow you to have more privacy for personal matters."

"Oh I hadn't thought of that.", Kim replied thinking that some of the things that she and Ron shared were emotional and very private at times, "Are you going to upgrade Ron's unit?"

"Not at this time Kim. Besides Ron usually carries a cellphone too, so you can call him on that if you need to. I'll have your Dad in a moment."

"Thanks Wade you rock."

'_Sure and if you ever find out what Ron and I have been doing there will be a double homicide in the Middleton area, if they pin it on you we all will be out of circulation.',_ Wade mused as he punched in the number for the Possible homestead.

"Hello?", a familiar voice spoke over the connection.

"Hi Daddy, just checking in."

James Possible asked, "How is Ronald honey?"

"He is alright, but he wouldn't let me feed him at the restaurant tonight."

The rocket scientist chuckled, "Unless both of my hands were broken I wouldn't let your Mother do that for me either."

"I wanted to show him how much I appreciated what he had done…"

"And the best chowhound in the state has his ego to uphold Kimmie.", James countered. Then he asked, "just where is Ronald sleeping tonight?…Not in the car, I hope."

"No Daddy he's in the other bedroom. Ronnie got done studying and then we cuddled for about a half hour.", Kim explained.

"Very good honey, staying out in the car is not a very good thing when you are injured and you _do_ have an extra room.", her Dad replied.

"Yeah so I tried to tell him last night, but he wouldn't have any of that. He's still a little afraid of you and your threats to put him on a space flight."

"Honey I don't think Ronald is very afraid of me though he might be afraid of your Mother."

"Why would Ronnie be afraid of Mom?"

Sigh "While your Mother is highly supportive of your relationship with Ronald she is still also highly protective of her daughter. She loves you both, but I am afraid that if Ronald ever hurt you she would hurt him in a much worse way."

"I didn't know….."

"And she doesn't want you to know either. Ronald may not realize, but then again he doesn't do anything inappropriate either for some reason. I think by this time other boys would have tried to take advantage of you and for some reason Ronald has not."

"Daddy…", Kim wondered just how she was going to say what was on her mind.

"Yes honey."

Kim confessed, "I asked Ron to sleep with me…_tonight_."

"_And_?"

"H…he….didn't want to and wanted to sleep in the car instead."

"At least _someone_ remembers what they promised.", James said as he frowned to himself, glad that the twins weren't around at the moment.

"Yeah but like I said Ron turned in and he's not in my room."

"Good thing too honey, now get some sleep and I'll see you after school tomorrow."

"Thanks Daddy.", Kim replied as she shut down her connection and then pushed the connect button again to make contact with her Mom."

X

"Good night honey and if you have any nightmares you have my permission.", the neurosurgeon told her daughter who had just confessed to her Mom what she couldn't tell her Dad thirty minutes before.

"Thanks Mom, I'll do that if I need to."

"Remember Ronald may have some of that affecting him too."

"I will Mom g'night."

X

_Later:_

Ron Stoppable grunted, "Huh?"

"Lemme in Ronnie, I had a nightmare about the dog and I can't sleep.", Kim said as she leaned over the half curled blond form.

Without thinking Ron flipped the covers back and motioned for his girlfriend to join him. Kim smiled to herself and jumped over Ron's form and slid in so that he was at her back. The blond teen then pulled the covers up to her neck and slipped his right arm under Kim's neck and his left arm over her midsection.

"Thanks Ronnie."

"Don't mention it KP.", Ron muttered half asleep as his red haired girlfriend allowed him to snuggle close.

X

_Hours later:_

"Ron, are you ready for this?"

"Rockets are go KP.", Ron replied with a smile knowing his girl got hyped up before take off

The red head shook her head slightly as she smiled in return. "Tower this is Kilo Poppa One, we are at the end of runway Two-Five North, awaiting departure approval.", Kim said as she keyed the mic on the wheel.

A voice responded, "Kilo Poppa One you are cleared to Angels Four-One on a westbound course with a speed of Eight-Five-Zero. Do you copy?"

Kim keyed her mic again, "Tower, Kilo Poppa One copies a heading of Two-Seven-Zero, with a speed of Eight-Five-Zero knots and altitude of Forty-One Thou. We are rolling." With that, Kim stepped on the gas pedal and raced forward. As the Sloth began to get airborne, she engaged the flight controls and the rocket engines popped out of the trunk.

In a few moments the Sloth was past the end of the runway, gathering altitude and speed as she and Ron flew home.

XXXXX

Yay they're airborne and they got the chance to snooze together, maybe not completely platonic but close enough to get by the censors.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Hanna, Sensei and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the super-rich Disney Corporation not myself nor my beta Cajunbear73. We do this little hobby not for money but for grins….oh and to give you guys ulcers.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	81. Chapter 81

Every chapter now I feel like celebrating, this tale has gone much longer than I had originally planned. Now why is that? Well when you plan on going as far out of 'canon' as I am I think you have to make a case for doing so otherwise it's not really believable. So most of that is the background I have been building for over a year. Anyway things _are_ moving, and there will be a few 'canon' chapters coming up (well at least my take on them) before this all goes to heck. I suppose that I really should include one of those warnings from the first three chapters….so look for it in the next one since I am too lazy to put it in here.

Still a big kudos to everyone who has read, followed, alerted and or reviewed. Speaking of reviews I like to publicly comment on them so here we go: Chica13, when you get as old as I am you tend to pick up some things as you go along. I mean do you know what category one is in the old Image Interpreters Handbook? Bomb damage assessment….you have to actually measure the hole….from the picture! So you have to know how to work the trig….it also helps to have an II's slide rule too; TheNiemand, so Kim and Sarah's part of the courtroom drama is over and they have been released. Angelus-alvus, like I said earlier how did you figure out the 'nothing stays buried forever' thing? Anyway I don't think Ron would ever get to meet the triplets…..T minus five minutes and counting….

Studyofchaos, hey thanks man…..uh you are a guy right. I don't wanna mess that up. Kaeto1, yeah maybe the tweebs might not be able to get by on Wade, but maybe they can. Remember they are geniuses as well and there are two of them; Jimmy1201, we will see Sarah again in books 2 and 3. And yes Yamanouchi really does want Ron covert. And yeah James Possible has turned the corner.

Pbow, Kim and Sarah were excused. Now why do all the great kissers hold their breath or learn to breathe through their ears? So they don't get snot on each other…..eeeeeeewwwww gross. As for the Keiper Belt…..Ron can thank Felix for that; Uberscribbler, glad I am keeping you on your toes…..wanna find out whose gonna buy the farm next? On the trial the jury has to decide on most of their fates. Relative normal you mean. You know I'm glad you mentioned something about an upcoming football game, guess what I'm writing at the moment. Yay; CajunBear73, yeah hubris…..man we gotta talk about those 'school words' CB. Now about Bonnie, you know I did promise _some_ canon. LOL.

Fanatic97, not quite wrapping up yet, but the light at the end of the tunnel for book 1 can be seen (if you wanna call it that!)

Again thanks to all, now if one guy wasn't here all these years a lot of my tales wouldn't get off the ground and I am talking about my beta and sometimes co-writer CajunBear73. So thanks man for being there.

So where are we, oh yeah time to get this on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 81

_Middleton International Airport, Middleton, Colorado:_

"Dang KP that was a fast flight! Did you break the sound barrier, it's still oh dark thirty here.", Ron said to his girlfriend as they slowed at the end of the runway.

"We gained two hours Ron, that's why we are early. Let's stop and get another breakfast and then get to school.", Kim offered as she rolled down her window and waved to the 'Follow-Me Truck' she trailed to the gate which lead to the road into town.

"The Ronman is always ready to chow down KP, pick a place. Since Chef Calgorie wouldn't take our money I have more than enough to cover a nice breakfast and we are gonna have enough time to get to school so that I don't have to miss out on game films."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah _Ronman_ the game films are just another reason to chow down on some donuts and have some coffee with too much cream and sugar."

"Hey don't knock it KP, it gets the guys in there and keeps us awake for the whole thing."

"And ruins your lunch too."

"You can't ruin mystery meat any more than it already is.", Ron countered, "Anyway if the food is good they will come.", he smirked at her.

Kim frowned at the memory of her in that hairnet and holding a serving spoon, then smiled when she remembered that she may have been on the serving line but Ron always made sure she got hers, "You're right about that since Chez Ronald went belly up."

"Yeah, we never should have had a mole rat as a Maître D'."

"You never should have had Rufus anywhere _close_ to the place.", Kim countered.

"Mislaid plans of mice and men….."

"Don't bring Robert Burns into this Mad Dog.", she scowled at him. "So where do you want to eat this early?"

"I know of a little café that's only open for breakfast and lunch, they specialize in hearty dishes for appetites like ours."

"What's the name of the place Ron?"

"The 'Jarhead Diner' KP, they have all this Marine Corps memorabilia on the walls.", said Ron, "I'll bet our favorite Marine would be at home in there."

"I guess he would, but I have never been in there…."

"I've been there a couple times KP. After getting out of Smarty Mart at three in the morning….well some places just aren't open yet and when you're hungry…..well you're hungry. It doesn't look like much, but it's pretty good."

The red head giggled as she turned at the stop light now that they were off airport property, "OK but you have to give me directions."

"Sure KP, just follow this road and at the light turn right."

"But that's towards Lowerton….."

The blond member of Team Possible countered, "It's closer to Middleton though KP, it's only a few miles."

Kim followed Ron's instructions and in a few minutes found herself parking the Sloth in a parking lot behind the rundown looking building with a few cars around it.

As she shut the Sloth off and exited her car, "Uh Ron are you sure this is a good place to eat? I mean it doesn't look too…"

"Yup 'bout as good as the 'Clark Street Café' in Peoria Illinois. My Dad took me there once, but I think it's closed down now. A lot of these old eateries were greasy spoons.", Ron explained as they entered.

"And anything that's hard on the cholesterol should be closed down too, Ron."

"Once in a while it's alright to do, but you should know I've begun to lower my cheese level…It's alright for Rufus, but I wanna be around a long time for Sis.", Ron told his girlfriend.

"So no more cheese pizza at school?"

"Meh, you were right about cardboard with cheese on it, but yeah. Now I'm not going to be a health nut mind you…..if I did something like that I might die from the shock and the Dow might crash because I wasn't supporting Bueno Nacho as much."

"You could still go and instead of ordering everything off the menu maybe you can tone it down a little.", Kim suggested jumping up and down inside at the thought of Ron eating better. The red head was finding more and more reasons to be assured that her lifelong friend was going to be the Father of her children. She was always amazed at the surprises he seemed to keep pulling out of his hat.

Ron pointed to an empty booth that was being cleared off and while making for it, "I am KP. Now they have really great Denver Omelets here and I suggest them with a side of bacon and hash browns and wheat toast. That will be enough to get you to cheer practice if the cafeteria doesn't have anything interesting at lunch."

"Just how big are these omelets Ron?"

"Rufus size KP…"

"I can't eat all _that_…"

"Eat what you want KP, you don't have to eat _everything_ on your plate."

"Yeah, that's what I'll do.", she told Ron as they slid into the booth. The menus were already there so they each picked one up and began to study it in case there was something more appealing to catch their eyes.

A waitress came over and took their drink order (two coffees and orange juices). "Quaint.", Kim commented after the server left.

"We've eaten in worse with no side effects KP and remember I've been here before too."

"It's a wonder the County Health Department hasn't closed it down yet.", Kim frowned.

"KP that's just plain hurtful, but I'm still going for the Denver Omelet…"

"Yeah it looks pretty good, but I don't need the bacon.", the red haired heroine replied.

"Yeah it might go right to your boobs?", he smirked playfully.

Kim giggled, "More likely to my hips and _butt_."

Waggling his eyebrows, "More of it to love.", Ron countered.

"Yeah, well, I don't need more of it; I have to work to keep it off now."

Ron flexed his biceps, "All muscle, wanna feel?"

Kim seductively rubbed her foot against her boyfriend's leg, "Rather feel something else Ronnie."

"Nope, not till summer…then all you want KP."

"Good now are you going to turn the doctor's excuse in to Mister Barkin today?"

"Yes m…yes dear, first thing this morning. I even had Wade take a picture of it with my Kimmunicator so it's on the team's record in case I lose it..", Ron informed Kim.

"So you _were_ listening?"

"I always listen to beautiful red heads….."

The waitress returned with their coffees and took their food order. After she left Kim continued, "You don't look like you listen, Ron."

"Looks are often deceiving KP."

"Then what was I saying to Sarah right before we left this morning?"

"You told her that you would email her before Christmas and then around Easter, but that we had a real busy schedule coming up.", Ron replied paraphrasing what Kim had said hours before.

Kim smiled, "That was real comfortable sleeping next to you last night you know…with your arms around me I mean."

"Thanks KP, and I hope your Dad liked the show."

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up to use the can in the middle of the night and I noticed the _Send_ Light was lit on my unit, so either Wade is a pervert or your Dad's checking on us.", Ron informed her.

"I…I didn't notice…"

"You were asleep, anyway I asked Wade and he confessed that your Dad wanted the units, that means _both_ of ours, in the Record Mode. I'll know tonight if he comes over to the house and wants to head back out to the Space Center to fit me for a suit."

"But we didn't do anything….."

"We disobeyed James Possible….that's bad enough.", Ron sighed, resigned to whatever fate the rocket scientist had in store for him later.

"_I_ disobeyed Daddy….I'll talk to him…..he shouldn't take it out on you."

"I'm a big boy, I can take my punishment…but you might end up grounded from talking to me on the radio for a while."

"I'll talk to him…."

"Nah we'll be fine KP.", Ron replied as the waitress brought out their breakfast, "**B**etter dig in, maybe this is my 'last meal', but then I wouldn't have to worry about mystery meat from now on."

"Don't talk like that…I didn't know."

"Neither did I, until about five hours ago, and for what I'm sure I'm going to get punished for I should have sampled the wares."

"We still can, we can ditch school…."

"I said I was a big boy, I should have stayed in the Sloth last night."

"And I was having a nightmare too….about the dog and you fighting him off."

"Yeah.", Ron frowned as he cut into his omelet, "Ron Stoppable the _ex_-mascot and football player. I hope my replacement is ready to go. I can see my future career as a space guy coming up tonight."

"I…I shouldn't have joined you last night Ronnie."

"Don't worry about it KP, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Barkin and Roberts are gonna be happy, they won't have to deal with me anymore."

Kim frowned and then grabbed on to one of Ron's hands, "I won't let him do that, we're meant to be together…now and forever."

"Yeah continuing forever…", Ron said lowly so that Kim didn't catch it all, thinking back on what Master Sensei, AKA Lord Toshimiru, had revealed to him about his and Kim's ever searching souls.

"Huh, what did you say honey?"

"Huh, oh nothing KP, just sulking a little. I'll be better in a few minutes.", Ron sat back on his bench as he stared down at an object in his hand.

"Ron are you alright?"

"Yeah just give me a few; I gotta sort something out in my head."

"Ron.", a small voice said, "I promise that we're gonna be together, Daddy won't take last night out on you, he might ground me but you are innocent of doing anything wrong."

"Yeah KP, I know thanks for backing me up."

"Ron you have my back, I have yours forever…we've always done this…it's the basis for our relationship."

"You mean like the time you snuck out of your house to Tee Pee old lady Brackston's house."

"Sssssh, they still don't know."

"Yeah I got caught 'cause I was slower, I had to clean up their house and their yard…Officer Hobble made me the prime suspect for three years every time that happened."

Sigh, "And you never told them I was in on it and that it was my idea….."

"No need for both of us to be grounded, though the paddling on my butt almost made a believer of me.", Ron replied as he lifted his gaze to meet Kim's.

Ron began to dig in again as he thought about the sitch as he understood it, _'If it goes downhill I'll take it like a man, who knows maybe in five hundred years we'll meet again without all this drama. I still have to make sure that she survives this event that Sensei is worried about…anyway after it's done I might not have anything to worry about anyway.'_

Kim picked up her cup and took a sip, seeing her boyfriend still quiet she reached for his hand again. "You're gonna be my husband Ron, there is no way you can get out of it."

"I'm so looking forward to it KP.", Ron replied then asked, "More coffee?"

"Please boyfriend."

As the server brought the check Ron inquired, "Your boss was once a Marine?"

"Not _once_…they never get over it, my husband always says 'Once a Marine, always a Marine'."

"So you get a lot of Marines in here?"

"A lot of our customers are Marines."

"I wonder, my Assistant Principal was…sorry is a Marine. Do you know him?"

"What's his name?"

"Uh, Steve Barkin.", Ron replied, "He was a war hero."

"_Barkin_…yeah sure he's a Marine.", as the server's tone changed from warm to downright icy.

Kim glanced at the woman hoping her boyfriend would catch the change in attitude as well as she wondered what the hell _that_ was all about.

X

An hour later they entered Middleton High School carrying their backpacks and all the homework they needed for school. Kim released Ron's hand as she made for her locker, "I'll see you after you get out of reviewing your game films Ronnie."

"Yeah we're still a little early, I think I'll try to get some lifting in and see how the arms are going to hold up."

"Well boyfriend be careful, I don't want you re-hurting them. I want them to spend some time around me tonight."

"Yeah I'll have to face your Dad and the music all at the same time. It's been nice knowin' ya KP, make sure your kids know who I was."

Kim frowned, "Ron let's not go over this again…..Daddy will not send you into outer space."

"Oh he's got better plans KP?"

"He has no plans, even if I was in the family way he wouldn't _dare_."

Ron chuckled a little, "Yeah KP, the family way. Listen you have to check out some things and I have to review films. I'll try to meet you here at your locker so that we can walk to homeroom together like we usually do."

"It's a date Ronnie, Tara usually gets here early I'm going to talk with her and see how the practices went. And then I have some data from the homecoming committee to look over. It's a good thing we were only gone for a couple of days….", Kim replied as they were getting ready to separate. Kim mused, _'I'll call Moni up and get her to show up early.'_

"Yeah how would good ole Middleton High make do without us?"

Kim giggled, "They'd find their way."

"Yeah remember I told you that there is more talent here than most people realize. Anyway I'll see ya in a couple of hours."

XXX

_The Possible Homestead:_

James was sitting in his office watching the recordings from the night before, _'I gave them permission for Ronald to stay in the room, not for them to engage in…..' _The rocket scientist fast forwarded until the end where the two stirred and woke up, all the recording showed was a kiss and a hug before Kim rose and left the bedroom and Ronald began to pack his suitcase.

James also saw that his daughter's boyfriend had the bandages on both forearms almost going from the wrists to the elbows. _'All he did was hold her all night. If he didn't do it when he had this kind of opportunity, maybe he does respect her enough.'_

The rocket scientist continued to muse_, 'So nothing happened, I wonder why Kimmie-cub entered his room last night. I will find out what brought this on.'_ He then happily stopped the playback before shutting down his computer and rising from his desk. _'I have to get the boys moving so they won't be late for school.'_

"Boys,", Dr. Possible called, "you need to get a move on and get ready for school, I am going to microwave some omelets that Ronald prepared for us last weekend."

Tim Possible called back from his room, "We're on the way Dad."

"Great boys.", James Possible replied knowing now his twin geniuses were moving.

Five minutes later Jim and Tim were in their seats at the breakfast table with the nuked egg concoctions in front of them. The patriarch of this branch of the Possible clan informed his boys casually, "Ronald and Kimmie-cub are due back in today, so see if you can get a ride home with your Sister after practice tonight."

"They like to go to Bueno Nacho after they get finished with practice, we'd rather walk home.", Jim Possible spoke for his brother.

"True boys, but if you keep an eye on them tonight I'll see what I can do to make sure Kimmie takes you to Bearymore's on Monday after school."

Jim winked at his brother, "And Cow and Chow too like on Tuesday?"

"Yes boys I'm sure your Sister would love to take you there since I have a Junior Rocket Boosters meeting that night. If she doesn't volunteer, all of you can join me at the meeting."

"We're sure Kim will help us out."

"Oh you may bring Ronald as well."

Tim glanced at his brother, "That'll probably be the clincher since they're so lovey-dovey to each other."

"Remember what I told you about picking on Ronald boys, he defended your Sister from a Police Dog and he was bitten badly."

"Don't worry Dad we won't do anything to Ron."

"Good now do you want a ride to school?"

"We have time and it's not raining. We'll walk.", Jim informed his Dad after looking outside.

"Good remember to make sure you tag along with Kimmie and Ronald. Now here's some money for your supper. I should be home by nine or nine fifteen."

XXX

_Middleton High:_

"Hey BFGF.", the fashion diva called out as she walked into the library (Kim had called her a few minutes before), "I see you made it back alive."

"So not funny Moni.", Kim frowned then hugged Monique quickly.

The African-American girl's expression became serious, "Why do you say that?"

"Ronnie got hurt yesterday…protecting me…again.", Kim informed her best girlfriend as they sat down in the library.

"Did you both come home?"

"Yeah and we snuggled in his bed last night too."

"Say _what_? Spill.", Monique couldn't keep her excitement down, "Was it good?"

"Huh? Oh we didn't…I mean_ I_ wanted to, but Ronnie promised Dad that we won't till after graduation."

"Shame.", Monique conceded, "I had hoped for some steamy details by now."

Kim frowned, although Miss Hatchett hadn't arrived yet she was leery raising her voice. She had a few bad experiences with the librarian at Middleton High and now that she was in her senior year she didn't want a repeat of any of those so she whispered, "Don't worry you'll get a total recount even if I have to get Wade to record Ron and my _adventures_ this summer while we're on vacation."

"Hot at steamy adventures don't you mean GF? Maybe a little three 'X' rated?", Monique clarified.

"Maybe, but this can't get out to anyone…my Mom, Dad…the _Tweebs_ and **especially** Ron."

"Why not?"

"Well you don't want to advertise what you are doing to the 'rents, Daddy might blow a head gasket."

The fashion diva pointed out, "I thought your Dad was becoming more accepting of blondie and your Mom has been always supportive…"

"They are 'Nique, but I think Daddy wants to ignore me becoming a woman when I walk down the aisle. I think that if he feels that if I remain his baby just a little while longer and not have babies of my own in the near future at least till my brothers graduate he'll still feel young." [If true, that man's sick…]

"So bouncing your kids on his knee might make him feel old?"

"He's _already_ checking his hair for gray."

"I'll bet your Mom does the same Kim…."

"She checks other people for gray matter…", both girls giggled, "but Mom isn't really worried about it. She does spend time exercising though. Her stomach is _still_ flat."

"Kim your Mom is what the guys at school call a '_hot moma_'. I've seen some guys in high school check her out."

"All those guys are doing…"

"Is paying your Mom a compliment GF. Your Dad might be enjoying it too, 'cause he knows they'll dream about it and he gets to live it…heck I'll bet he knows when Mrs. Doctor Pea, as Ron calls her, gets the eye of a younger guy. Man you should be happy, you have all those great genes in you and with a little care you are gonna look fine for a lot of years."

XXX

"Well you made it back you slacker.", Tank Woodson growled, "How bad is it?"

"How bad is what? The trial sucked.", the blond running back plopped into a chair as the tough linebacker sat in a chair next to him.

The tough linebacker clarified, "The bites."

"Two hundred and forty-three stiches, sixty one of them internal…or at least that's what the doctor said."

"Shit you gotta be kiddin' me."

"Wanna look? They're real pretty."

Tank grimaced, having had stitches himself before on numerous occasions but nothing like what his small friend had, "Do they hurt? They don't count if they don't hurt."

"The stitches don't, the rest of it does. I have a slip from the ER doc that says I can't play for a couple of weeks…so it looks like the next game back for me is Homecoming."

"Sure Stoppable, I'll believe it when I see it. Anyway Barkin and Roberts are not going to be happy. Something tells me when they find out Stevie is gonna have some way of toughing you up."

"Don't give that as…"

A voice behind them asked, "What the hell did you do Ron?"

The blond running back turned his head, "Hey Dave, want my job as running back Friday…I can be left out."

"Everybody on the team knows by now and I would suppose that you need the game off, but we are going to take a beating…", Dave informed Ron.

"Shit."

"What Ron?"

"Nothing like feeling guilty."

"If the doctors said not to you'd better not."

A much unloved voice took that moment to roar from the back of the room, "Alright you girlie boys sit down we have a lot to go over before I release you to first hour class."

This caused the blond running back to shudder, "And to think I almost forgot what he sounded like.", which caused Tank to snort.

Ron also felt a push on his back, turning he saw his backfield mate, Curt Whiney, who had both his hands in front of him with the palms up with a questioning look on his face.

The former Mad Dog half smiled and rolled up his sleeve a little to show the bandages and mouthed 'Later.'

Jarhead Barkin finally noted Ron being in attendance, "So the prima donna has returned? We'll enjoy getting acquainted again in nutcracker drills won't we Stoppable?"

Ron frowned not thinking this was going to come up so soon, "Ah Mister B good to hear you again, but according to the ER Doctor from Saint James Hospital I'm gonna be out of action for a couple of weeks."

"I don't believe you Stoppable…"

"I understand Sir, that is why I brought the slip with me.", Ron pulled the folded paper out of his cargos and handed it over the Vice-Principal.

The flat topped school administrator snapped the paper from the teen's hand and opened it, "Permission denied, this is a forgery."

"Sir you can always call the hospital in question and check on it if you have problems."

The large man still upset with the sidekick for what he had done to Roberts growled at the teen, "I will have the school nurse check on this, she will inspect the supposed wounds to attest to their validity. If she finds that you can play then I will be on your ass for the rest of the season, do you hear me Stoppable?"

Then he slapped both hands down on the table where Ron was sitting as he continued to growl menacingly, "I **will** make your ass mine. As a matter of fact you will get to the Nurse's Office Immediately after we are done here. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Sure, but I think my Doctor is going to have some say here too, Mister Barkin.", Ron's eyes began to turn blue with a tinge of red, "I don't think I like being called a liar, which is what you just did. This episode was caught on KP's Kimmunicator for your listening enjoyment, and also I should warn you that _Police_ **are** involved since it was a Police Dog that did the damage."

Steve Barkin didn't want to listen to anymore of Ron's rebuttal, "I do not care loser, make sure you are in full gear after school…we have ways of reminding heroes what comes first around here."

There was a very deep growl behind Steve Barkin which caused him to snap his head around. He had heard that same sound before, right before he watched the voice's owner almost tear another team apart after being provoked.

"Little,", Barkin gasped "what are you doing?"

"Ron helps people, you hurt people.", the extremely large boyfriend of Justine Flanner told him as simply as he could before he suddenly advanced on the Assistant Principal.

XXX

"Nephew, we have a problem.", Otto informed Hans/Eric over breakfast as he read the morning newspaper.

"What is it now Uncle? We lost Barter the other day. I just hope he doesn't go to the police. If he does we have to get out of here fast after taking our best shot at _Kimmie_ and her foolish boyfriend."

"That is not the problem; well I don't see that Englishman talking to anyone about what he knows of us."

"What are you talking about?", Eric frowned not liking this cat-and-mouse game that his Uncle would sometimes play with him.

"His picture is in the paper, well a drawing of him is…someone found him on railroad tracks somewhere.", Otto turned the paper around so that the younger man could see for himself.

"And?"

"He is quite dead, the body was mangled. One arm and the head was lying separate from the rest of the body. It had been probably been run over by a train and the article indicates that it may have been dragged some distance."

"How do they know it is him?"

"They were able to describe him well enough and there is an artist's rendition of his face.", Otto replied with a smirk, "He wasn't _much_ of a loss. I thought we were going to have trouble with him."

"As long as he didn't tell anyone about the project we'll be safe, though as precaution make sure everyone has their emergency bags ready. We need to go back over the procedures if our covers are blown anyway. That will be a good project for this weekend.", Eric informed the older German.

"Good idea, I do have to work though. The idea we came up with on the boy is almost to the point where we can implement it so I have to look at what I'm going to use on it."

"Exactly what are you doing?"

"It's going to be a surprise; you wouldn't want me to spoil your birthday do you?"

"Otto you are a very bad man."

"Thank you nephew for the compliment. Don't be surprised if the little red head is in your arms sooner than you expect. Now would you like a little _something_ to go with your breakfast?"

Sigh "I wish we could get Henries here, the food was always much better…..too bad that we had to use that machine on Bonnie Rockwaller, she would have been a nice diversion."

"Hans she was expendable, we had to know how things work in this town and it seemed that she had information about most of what concerns our mission at hand.", the older German instructed his nephew who could let his base emotions get in the way as they had with a particular Countess's naive daughter.

Otto inwardly smirked at how this young man now had a child out of wedlock with a very beautiful noble woman. Of course the older man did not know the specifics of the tortures that the family in question had at their disposal, _and_ a refurbished dungeon waiting for Hans' _enjoyment_. If he had known they never would have made the video and threatened to use it as blackmail.

"True Uncle. Now I should be getting dressed. I have to make my appearance, I have heard our two targets might be back today…"

"And why are you worried about them?"

"I don't like them being out of my sight for too many days, if something happens to the boy I want to make sure that I am available to _comfort_ her."

Otto suggested, "At least it is a good story, since Barter is now in a better place we could bring Henries here. At least we will have some comfort in this wilderness. Now if my plan works out then you will be able to do your best to make sure the boy doesn't hurt her."

"I will then move one of the guys from our abode to make room for our chef.", Otto replied now much happier since Hans would be in a better mood for the duration of the mission. Content in the knowledge that his relative's desire for great food and drink as well as the carnal ones would be quite satisfied.

Hans' thought for a moment, "You know we really should begin to make our presence felt. I feel that Mister Rockwaller needs an advisor to make decisions. Are you up to the task Uncle?...I wish to remain _just_ a high school kid."

"For now you mean?", the older German replied with a smile.

"The one pulling the strings should remain anonymous for the time being.", Hans smiled as he chuckled.

"So they don't know who the real threat is?"

"Of course. Now this is what I want you and the men to do….."

XXX

_Drakken's current lair:_

The raven haired villainess whistled to herself as she entered the lab.

The blue skinned scientist with world takeover ambitions asked, "How did your little trip go Shego?"

"Wanna take a look.", Shego reached into a bag she was carrying and casually tossed the green rock at Drew Lipsky.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be.", Drakken replied as he weighed it in his dinky hands.

"And it was easier to get than I thought it would be, I left some clues behind to see if the Authorities fall for it too. He'll scream in even a higher voice."

"Shego he's not that innocent. They haven't been able to pin anything on him yet and I heard he set up shop on his own island. You have to wonder where he got the money to do that."

"Who cares, but that will begin to get everyone's attention soon enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just this blue boy, while everyone is watching Jones' and his group we'll be able to do some other things without many people noticing."

"How are you going to do that Shego?"

"I figure a few more heists….we can fence some of the stuff and your cohorts will take the blame. We just stay low on the radar and before you know it we'll have the funds to really launch one of your big projects….Hell even if it fails we'll have the cash to live the good life for the next fifty years.", Shego spitballed her idea of the good life.

"I thought you had funds….."

"I do, but I want to split with you and find some nice quiet hole for the next few years while the heat is on."

"But I thought you were getting the gem as well as the others would help finance our plans…"

"Doc, you mean _your_ plans; I'm the Chief of your Security not your financial backer. When I say split I mean fifty/fifty. You can do what you want with your cut. Mine is going into my investments.", the former member of Team Go informed him as she clarified her position in this endeavor.

"But Shego…"

"Don't worry blue boy we may not end up with as much cash as the Treasury, but we'll still be able more than solvent as long as the buffoon doesn't come back for his money that we stole."

"Well it's ours now…"

"And if he wants it and I can't stop him…What are you going to do? Just think, if I have to take him on how much time is it going to take for Kimmie to stomp your mangy ass into the floor?"

"I…ah see. Very well I agree that you should go after more gems for the reasons of getting police agencies thrown off the track by using other thieves tactics and placing the blame on them…and as extra cash to pay for future adventures.", Drakken relented.

"Good I'm glad I got that through your thick skull. Now put that thing,", pointing at the gem. "into a secure place because we don't want anyone robbing us of our new asset. Now fix me some breakfast I gotta get some sleep. It was a long night."

"Uh yes Shego, what would you like?", the subdued, and nearly mad, scientist asked.

"I burn a lot of calories, so I want four waffles stuffed with cream cheese and three large slices of ham…and don't forget the syrup. I'm going to take a nice long hot bath. I'll be back here in about forty minutes, so have it ready."

"Yes Shego.", Doctor Drakken replied knowing how sassy his assistant could be when she was hungry. As she turned to go freshen up, the blue skinned fruitcake began to look for the ingredients he was going to need to keep the mint skinned villainess at least partially happy.

XXX

_Middleton High:_

"Ron where are you going? We'll be late for home room.", Kim asked as her boyfriend gave her a quick hug and headed off.

"Barkin denied giving me two weeks off to let the stitches heal. Now I have to go into the nurse and if she says that it's faked he's really gonna ground me."

"He can't do that…"

"That asshole says that he's to one who gets to decide, KP, I'll see ya at lunch if he doesn't have me running stairs while we're supposed to be in the cafeteria."

"He can't do that, the state says you are supposed to have a half hour to eat and even though we don't always get it that's what we're supposed to have. Ron the school _has_ to give you time to eat lunch."

Over his shoulder as he kept moving, "Remember we are dealing with D.I. Barkin, the toughest drill instructor ever envisioned by the United States Marine Corps. Chesty Puller doesn't hold a candle to him."

Confused since she had not heard that name before, Kim decided to ask Wade about this 'Puller' guy while at lunch. Then with a sigh she turned and quickly walked to Homeroom so that she wouldn't receive a tardy which might put her on Stevie boy's watch list.

XX

"Come in.", Ingrid Bolderdash invited, looking up and spying the blond teen at her door.

"Yes Ma'am…uh Mister Barkin sent me here to see you."

"And why am I seeing you?"

"I am on the football team and I was attacked by a German Shepard yesterday."

"Did you get hurt young man?"

"Yes, I had to go to the ER and got stitches plus a note telling me not to play for a couple of weeks."

The older woman frowned, having already gotten a heads up by the coach. "May I see the wounds the dog gave you?"

"Yes Ma'am that's why I'm here.", Ron began to take off his shirt.

Once the hockey jersey was off Ron then removed his long back under shirt to reveal the bandages. Without a word the nurse then began to remove said bandages. Once they were off the stitches were revealed.

"I wasn't lying, you can see where the skin is ripped."

"Why didn't you try to get away? Were you taunting the dog?"

"No Ma'am he was going after my girlfriend Kim and I just couldn't let him get his teeth on her."

"I see. I will call Mister Barkin and suggest light duty today."

"That's all?"

"Maybe for the game they can wrap you up very good so that you won't damage the doctor's work that sewed you back together."

"We don't have a professional trainer on the team and I doubt the school has the money to hire one.", Ron countered.

Sigh "Mister Barkin had already called me and he told me he thought your stitches were faked. Clearly that is not the case here, but you have to try and work with us. Mister Barkin said that the team really needs you this weekend. What position do you play?"

"_Positions_.", Ron corrected, "Running back on offense and monster back on defense. I mean if I was just playing on defense I might be able to get away with this, but I need to feel the ball when it's handed off to me or when I make a reception. Otherwise I might fumble."

"Why is that?"

"I need to be able to _feel_ the ball Ma'am.", Ron explained, "It's important."

"I will talk with Mister Barkin and tell him your wounds are real and probably painful and football may bother the healing process."

"Thanks Ma'am. Now can I get a hall pass? If I don't I'll get detention and for something like this I just don't feel like I deserve it."

"One moment, what is your name please?"

"Stoppable, Ronald D."

"It's still first period, where are you going?"

"Mister Barkin's homeroom.", Ron replied.

She finished writing and handed the pink part of the pass to Ron. "Thanks Ma'am I uh hope we don't need to do this again."

"I hope so, and notify Mister Barkin that I will talk to him in person about this matter."

"Yes Ma'am.", Ron turned for the door.

Four minutes later the blond running back for Middleton entered his home room and handed the pass to Mister Barkin. "So Stoppable, you will be meeting me tonight after practice?"

"The nurse wants to talk to you about it Mister B, anyway I'll email the hospital tonight and let them know I'm having trouble with you buying into what it says. I'll ask a referral to my own doctor as a deciding factor."

The flat topped school administrator just pointed to a desk, "I am sure you have homework to do Stoppable, if not I will find something to keep you busy."

Ron winked, "That's why I saved something easy."

"Why is that?"

"I knew you'd give me some sort of report if I had everything done, so I just left one thing to do. Thanks for being dependable Sir, I can always count on you.", Ron smiled as he turned to go to the desk, located on the other side of the room from Kim.

X

"What was that all about Ron?", Kim asked since she wasn't able to whisper to him in class.

"Sarge didn't take kindly to his favorite kicking target to be unavailable to play tomorrow night. It's a good thing I had Wade make a photocopy of it 'cause I think that the original's now in the round file."

"So what's he going to do?"

"I have to report to practice dressed out and ready to play…"

"Ron! You could pull out those stitches."

"Yeah I know KP; I'd better call my doctor up and make an appointment to have more put in after practice."

"You can't just keep getting sewed up, you might not heal right."

"Tell me something I don't know KP, maybe I'll just go into the ER and let them deal with it. Something tells me that some doctor is going to begin looking into abuse issues with our _favorite_ Assistant Principal."

"That's not right; you had a note from a doctor…"

"And in Steve Barkin's opinion it's fake, and he is determined to prove that I am trying to pull something over on him…"

"But you're not; you even have the _police_ report."

"And by the time he gets around to checking it out they'll be removing the stitches.", Ron argued lowly as to not get any more glances from curious students who were now beginning to look at them.

"I'll go to the school board…"

"And after how many times have we threatened that….what has it got us? Barkin is still an ass and he is trying to make our lives difficult. It's hard enough getting ready to help people and kick bad guy butt when he's acting like a roadblock."

"Ron…"

"Yeah I'll keep my cool, but I have a feeling that there will be blood on my uniform tonight.", Ron warned.

The red head half smiled at the end, offering, "I'll volunteer to be your nurse and then we can play doctor."

The blond running back shook his head as they took off for their first class, and separated for the day, "KP I'll see ya at lunch."

"Ron…."

"Yeah KP?"

"Remember I love you."

Ron stopped for a moment, "KP you're more than I deserve. Later."

Two minutes later the sidekick entered his next class and reached into his backpack and removed the assignments that he had been given.

Kim got to her class and waved to Tara as she sat down next to the bubbly blonde.

"How's Ron?", the platinum blonde inquired.

"He's fine…"

"What's wrong?"

"Mister Barkin wants him to practice today and play in the game tomorrow."

"Ron's tough….."

"Yeah but I saw his injuries…..I got the bandages on him before I took him to the hospital, they have to hurt."

"You had said that he might need stitches, did he really need them?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"Over two hundred total. If Ron gets many of them ripped out during practice or games I know of one doctor who is going to ask some tough questions of Steven Barkin.", Kim growled not understanding just how far the overbearing school administrator was willing to go to get his way or to win a football game.

"Who's going to mess with Jarhead Barkin unless you go to the school board?", Tara inquired knowing a little about that particular branch of the military since her Uncle was an Officer.

"My Mom for one, and even if no one else tells the Stoppables she will and then she will send a nasty note to the School Board demanding an explanation as to why Ron was made to play. If those stitches get ripped out they might have to do skin grafts at the hospital and I just wonder who's gonna have to pay for those operations?", the red head snorted.

"You're right Kim, Mister Barkin is acting out his aggression on Ron and this must end."

XXX

"Mister Barkin?", the lady in the white lab coat knocked at the Vice Principal's doorframe.

"Yes Mrs. Bolderdash."

"It's about Mr. Stoppable's injuries."

"They're fake, aren't they?"

"No Sir, to the contrary, his arms are a mess, and in my opinion you should keep Mr. Stoppable away from anything that would aggravate the skin damage he has received."

"Was it on purpose?"

"I do not know, but if you play him in the condition that he is in then I will have to report it to Mrs. Magrath for failing to follow a doctor's orders concerning the injuries."

"If we take precautions? Will he be able to play then?"

"What kind of precautions Mister Barkin?"

"I will talk to a sports medicine doctor, I'm sure we can come up with a solution."

"If you can promise me no more damage then I will give tentative approval."

"Very well Mrs. Bolderdash. Thank you for your help. Please return to your duties.", Steve Barking replied signaling that the meeting was over.

The nurse frowned knowing that Steve Barkin didn't get what he wanted. _'I wonder what he's going to try to pull this time.',_ she mused.

XX

Ron entered the cafeteria over an hour before lunch just to see what they had since he was hungry. The blond running back only had two breakfasts in the morning. Seeing he was wayyyyy early he decided to check out the menu posted.

'Mystery meat! Mannnnn and we ate so good last night. Hummmm I wonder if I can do something about this?'

Moments later Ron whipped out his cell phone and punched in a well-remembered number. "Hello Bueno Nacho…can you deliver to Middleton High for lunch?", he asked.

"One moment…OK who is the order for?", a female voice asked.

"Uh, Ron Stoppable."

"Normally we don't deliver sir, but we have an extra person in today so you are in luck."

"Great, here's what I'd like.", Ron continued.

X

Three minutes later, after the woman had taken the order and read it back then said, "That will be twenty-four fifty-three Mr. Stoppable."

"Wow that's pretty reasonable. Are you sure that's right?"

"Yes Mister Stoppable, so when would you like it delivered?"

Ron looked up at the clock, "Fifty-four minutes, and can you bring it to the office? I'll have someone help me carry it."

"I will give directions to the delivery guy. Thanks for the order and have a Bueno Nacho Day!"

The blond teen smiled to himself and he headed back for class since the excuse _was_ for him to use the men's room and to also check out the menu. He knew that he couldn't wait any longer.

X

"Hey big guy you wanna give me a hand?", Ron asked his rather large friend.

"Uh sure Ron….uh Justine you wanna meet me in the cafeteria?"

"OK Mikie, what do you want I can get our tray.", the genius asked the super large man.

"Don't get anything but something to drink.", Ron told the real smart blonde girl.

"What did you do?"

"Tex-Mex is being brought in for your dining pleasure Brain Girl."

"For how many?"

"Just for a few of us."

"OK I'll spring for sodas then….I mean us, you and Kim."

"Sounds fair enough Brain Girl, I might get one more helper."

"Do you want sodas for them too?"

"Nah they can get their own.", the blond, sometimes goof, replied.

X

Ron, Mike and Dave brought the bags into the lunchroom and got everyone's attention. "You guys have to get your own drinks.", Ron told his friends, and one additional person, who were sitting around their usual table.

Bonnie Rockwaller looked a little bewildered. "You can sit with us Bonnie.", Ron told her as he noticed she was sitting next to Tara King, "Tara and Josh usually sit with us and you're with them."

"Uh thanks, I uh don't know what to say.", the teal-eyed brunette responded to the invitation.

Kim looked at the mountain of food that had just showed up and asked, "Ronnnn, how much did this all cost?"

"Twenty something."

Josh frowned, "No way."

"Yeah, they know me from being a frequent buyer, artist dude, I guess after a couple gazillion bucks worth of food they give me a little discount.", Ron informed him not understanding himself why he was really getting the great deals whenever he ate there.

"I guess Ron, and thanks for providing….."

"It's my way of celebrating life, there are four couples here at the table and we enjoy spending time with all you guys…Bonnie you are included as well…so everyone dig in we don't have all day to eat this."

Liz Sours reached in to grab a couple of tacos and a burrito and passed them to her guy. Mike Little began to hand out food, not really paying attention to who liked what. Ron frowned when a taco salad was placed in front of him, but no more than when Kim ended up with a couple of Nacos.

"Wanna switch KP?", the blond running back whispered.

"Yeah.", came the response as Monique finally showed up and sat down next to Bonnie who had grabbed a second taco salad.

"Is there enough for me?", the fashion diva inquired.

Ron replied, "Help yourself 'Nique, we have enough even if Rufus barged in on us."

XXX

_Elsewhere:_

"Well what did you find out.", General Cree asked his two assistants.

"Sir.", Major Awol began, "Miss Possible seemed very well prepared to take the witness stand and acted professionally when relating what had happened. At this point I do not know how much her technical person helped her with her preparation."

"Very good, we will find out more as we study her. Now you had mentioned something about the boy when you reported last. What is it again?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable the _enigma_. At first glance he looks and acts like a goof, but we had a chance to see something that we haven't seen in any reports so far.", Charles Awol informed his boss.

"Go on…"

Sergeant Towns took over, "Even though he is seventeen he kept his wits about him when he was called to the stand. I think the lawyers for the defense thought they could maneuver him into compromising Miss Possible's testimony…he turned it around on them and discredited the lawyer who was attempting to trash Miss Possible's reputation."

"How was he able to do that, some of those ambulance chasers are downright despicable. My ex's cost me a damned fortune."

"Don't know sir,", Towns replied, "but something tells me there is a lot more behind that goofy grin than meets the eye."

Cree frowned, "So you have gotten Global Justice to run them through some sort of exercise?"

"Yes Sir, "Sometime this Sunday. They are going in sight unseen and they are to infiltrate a target in one of their training areas.", Awol informed the General, "that agency is known for tossing in a surprise or two."

"Good see if we can get some data out of this I want to see how the girl…and (sigh) boy do. Set it up for me."

"Yes Sir.", the Major responded, "Do you want to be onsite?"

"I think that it would be educational and entertaining, I _do_ expect GJ to have a camouflaged observation post."

XXX

_Middleton High:_

"I'm stuffed!", Ron gasped after killing off the third helping that Big Mike had passed out, "If we get called on a mission to save the world, I'm toast."

Kim sat back with a bead of sweat on her brow as she yawned, "I just want to curl up for a nap with my boyfriend."

"Why did we eat all that?", Liz asked seeing her boyfriend, Dave, had not tried to consume everything in front of him.

Dave Alberts pointed out, "I didn't eat _all_ that Liz, but you and Flanner seemed to have made up for me and Josh."

Ron noticed an eye twitch on the 'other' red head's face, "Better watch your banter QB or I might be visiting _you_ in the hospital.", which earned Ron a kick in the shins for his observation.

"Hey what did I do?", the blond teen griped.

Liz growled, "Sidekick, you have a big mouth, and sometimes I know Kim has to shake her head." Then she turned her attention to her own guy, "Remember something Dave never, _ever_ comment about how much your girlfriend eats."

"Is there anything else I need to know?", the quarterback inquired meekly.

Liz cupped Dave's chin, "Not at the moment, but I'll think about it."

While all this was going on Tara and Bonnie quietly consumed their meals.

XX

["One ringy-dingy…two ringy-dingies…snark, snark…" 'Click', "Hello, is this the party to whom I am speaking?…Snark, snark" Thought I'd throw in a little 'Laugh-In and Lily Tomlin's Operator Sketch riffs. OK, OK CB wanted to toss something in since he's been quiet for a while…..ST]

The flat topped school administrator picked up his phone and after checking he punched in the number. "Sports Specialists.", a woman's voice answered.

"May I speak to Doctor Melvin? This is Coach Barkin and I may need his services for a couple of weeks."

XXXXX

What the heck does Stevie want with 'Sports Specialists'? Anyway I had to give some time to CB.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Steve Barkin and all the rest of the canon characters belong to Bob, Mark and the massive Disney Corporation and not CB73 nor myself. We just do this to confuse and annoy our readers.

Now while we don't own any of the Disney stuff (except maybe in my stock fund) we don't even make a dime off this little hobby and hobby it is too.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	82. Chapter 82

Welcome back everybody to this little soap opera that I call 'The Hunter'. We are going into a series of chapters that are going to have my take on some 'canon' episodes. So once in a while you will notice some things which are going to bind these chapters together and make some sense of things from the show. On some of them I've been laying the foundation for a number of chapters anyway. You will see one of them in chapter 82.

I continue to get a lot of 'hits' from readers and am still getting favs and follows too. I appreciate all the notice. So thanks. I also really really appreciate the reviews and speaking of them here we go: CB73, you got the clue and so should everyone else since I went over it twice CB (everyone is gonna have to find the other one LOL). Speaking of RICO we don't want to tip over too much but that will be covered in book 3. OMG Mystery Meat…..bleah; Fanatic97, yup. Keato1, I think of the zebras thought a player on the field was hyped up they might have to send said player to the hospital for his safety, but I would have to check with my resident ref…..hey CB can you answer this one in the next chapter? Now Eric may not find himself in the clutches of some royalty….but Hans might, anyway you won't see it till book 3 so you gotta be patient and hope I don't croak or anything. Hummmm you might have caught on about BN, I tried to make it as obvious as I could.

Jimmy1201, yeah I tried to tell everyone that Doc Possible (the man) wasn't a complete prick. There are enough people who have an idea about Stevie's service exploits. I have checked into this a little and from what I gather there is nothing really illegal about padding your service record, however we both know it's a little distasteful. Chesty Puller….The Marines' Marine; Uberscribbler, Anne will find out, but one of the best things that happen between James Possible and Ron Stoppable occurs in this chapter…..you'll have to read it. I mean I spent all this time working this out you know….. Don't worry about General Cree, they just want to know if Kim (mostly) and Ron will fit into their organization. Whitem, on the chapter 80 review first. Jim and Tim are just as motivated as Wade and there are three of them working on cracking Wade's site. And 81, yeah tell me about it. When I see it the plot looks like a bowl of spaghetti. Will Barkin last till the end of the semester? Maybe beyond, I don't see the school board having enough time to work against him till the spring.

Pbow, yup Stevie is getting in deeper. You know you can only hang him once…..anyway what happens if he rats on someone else? Angelus-alvus, beheading? What kind of lawyer are you? Burning at the stake like Phillip IV of France did to the last Templar Grandmaster might be much ,more fitting you know. Chica13, yay know I found out today that one of the engineers where I work was a Jar Head back during 'Nam….and you know something? No one would ever know (they hide it pretty well). Sometime I'll have to relate that Marine Gunnery Sergeant and what he tried to do to me at the AFES in Chicago back in '71.

Guest, I suppose it's the same guy so for chapter 13, yeah I agree but is Kimmie willing to give up her Ronnie to clone? Ron's lying 'cause he's a freaking ninja and he has to keep anyone from finding out about Yamanouchi.

Sooooo again thanks for the alerts follows and everything. Now to be truthful there is one guy who really helps me out. I talk to him over the phone almost every day (and not just about fan fiction either). He's my beta and sometimes co-author CajuBear73 and he's been with me since before day one of 'Once Again' and he continues to haul my mangy behind out of the swamp. So a super big thanks.

Again I remind you that this tale is going to take a twist, so refer back to the warnings in the first three chapters.

Now we gotta get this thing on the road here,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 82

Barkin yelled as he clapped his hands trying to get everyone moving, "Everyone but Stoppable….on the field, so move it! Coach Roberts is already on the out there waiting on your sorry behinds. Sidekick come with me."

"What did I do Sir?", Ron asked as he frowned wondering what he had done now, having dressed out completely since Mister Barkin had told him that he would be taking part in 'nutcracker' drills.

"It's what you are _going_ to do, just follow me…..you are not in trouble like you normally are.", the school administrator added when he saw the teen was nervous. Not caring if he was the main reason that Ron Stoppable was uncomfortable in school.

Ron seeing that there was no way out of this sighed as he followed the Vice-Principal, slash Head Football Coach, "Let's get it over with."

They entered another room where the trainers usually worked. "Doctor, this is the boy I was telling you about."

"Fine Mister Barkin, son I am Doctor Melvin. Mister Barkin says that he needs you to play in all the upcoming games and you have serious injuries on your arms where there are stitches. May I remove the bandages so that I may inspect the damage?"

"I'm only saying that because that's what the Emergency Room Doctor told me, but hey knock yourself out Doc, if you can make it where I can play without tearing up my arms anymore….go for it.", the blond teen encouraged the very thin and gray haired sports physician.

"Fair enough, I'll see what I can do. What's your name?", the doctor inquired.

"Ron Stoppable, Doc."

"Please sit in the chair Ron.", Melvin instructed. After a moment he took one arm and began to unwrap it. Then to Steve Barkin, "I'll bring him out in a few minutes, I want to see how he does carrying and catching the football."

The flat topped, overbearing school administrator replied, "I want to see…"

"From what the nurse said I think it is best that Ron and I are the only ones in here right now Mister Barkin, there is such a thing as Doctor-Patient confidentiality."

The Assistant Principal knew this, and was basically aware of this confidentiality thing, and he knew that he didn't need any more legal hassles in front of him. Yet something told him that Ron Stoppable's Father could be an asshole if he wanted to be, so he replied, "Very well, Stoppable you do not have to make up any laps, we just want to see if you can carry the ball and take a hit on your arms without them bleeding all over the place."

"That's what I hope too, Mister B.", Ron informed the coach who still thought that he was trying to be a slacker.

"How did you do this?", Hector Melvin inquired as he got one arm uncovered, gasping at seeing antiseptic was still there along with a ton of stitches.

"Well my girlfriend and I were out of town testifying at a trial and I was under orders to make sure I got a workout in every day….so we were playing tag and this Police Dog thought we were doing it for real and he attacked KP."

"Tag?"

"Yeah I made Kim and her roommate from cheer camp chase me to work on my speed and agility."

"So how did you get hurt?", as the Sports Doctor inspected the damage.

"I couldn't let her be attacked so I got there before he did and I had a wrestling match with the dog, which I lost.", the blond running back shortened the tale to the bare bones.

"If you kept a Police Dog from attacking your girlfriend it was a courageous thing to do Ron. Now I think I have something which will allow you to play and practice until the sutures are removed.", the doctor informed Ron as he held up a white tube made of some kind of cloth.

With a half-smile he pulled it over Ron's hand and up his forearm to his elbow. He then took the cap off an aerosol can and sprayed down the cloth. Then he turned on a red device that was very similar in shape to Kim's hand grappler. Quickly very warm air began to come out the nozzle. The doctor then turned the nozzle end towards the white sleeve and it began to form around the blond running back's arm almost as if it were a second skin.

"What the….."

"Feel how it compresses the skin, but it's flexible too. You should be able to catch and carry the football and have almost the same feel and the stitches are protected too."

Ron looked at the material, "Just how tough is it?"

"It won't stop bullets, but you don't want it to do something like that…it wouldn't 'give' so you could feel the ball.", the doctor explained.

"Can you do the other one?", Ron asked as he grabbed the material and could feel his hand.

Martin Melvin smiled as he slipped the other sleeve on Ron's arm and sprayed it with the material from the can.

"So then, are you looking forward to this?", Doctor Melvin inquired.

"I'm Mister B's favorite beat up toy so I might as well get ready for it even if the ER told me not to play or practice. Around here you have to give them notice if you're gonna croak."

The doctor didn't like getting in the middle of a dispute between an adult coach and a teenaged player, "This will keep you skin from getting ripped open again, but you _can _still get bruises. I'm using the thinnest material that we have in stock…..if we used the heavier duty cloth then you may not be able to feel the ball."

"It's best we use this as long as it does the job, but I'm bringing my stapler Friday. It's made by Covidien®", Ron informed the physician.

Doctor Melvin looked surprised (because he was), "A stapler? Like they use in the operating rooms?"

"Yes sir I have my own. You see, I'm Kim Possible's sidekick and going to the ER or the Doc's office just for a gash got a little old after a while, so I have my own."

Seeing the look from the doctor he explained further, "Doctor Possible told me what to order so for minor things me or Rufus could fix me up. When I _have_ to use it I check in with her after I'm done so she can inspect the work."

"That is a little unusual…Anyway, if you don't mind my asking, what is a rufus?"

"Not a what…a who, he is my mole rat _and_ he talks. Anyway he can use it at my direction."

"I don't believe you…"

"No?"

The doctor snorted, "No."

"Wanna see?"

"Sure, why not.", Doctor Melvin said, thinking he was calling the young man's bluff.

Ron then raised both his practice jersey and the undershirt.

"Where did you get those?", the sports physician asked.

"Helping Kim Possible on missions. Now you see where I could spend all my free time in the ER?"

"I see, let me get the other one done and then we can go out to the field and see how you do."

"Yeah Doc, oh try not to say anything about the scar thingie. My Mom doesn't like to hear about it."

Doctor Melvin assured the football player as he used the gun again, "Doctor-Patient confidentiality, I will not reveal your past wounds."

"Thanks."

"Now after practice we have to remove the sleeves and to do that I have to spray this other substance on the sleeve and use the air gun again.", he explained.

"Can you mark them on and off in case I have to do this?"

"I will, but Mister Barkin has told me when your hitting practices are going to be and I will use this procedure for those days and your upcoming games until you are healed and the stitches are removed."

"Sure.", Ron replied once Doctor Melvin was done, "I guess we might as well get this out of the way, boy are the guys on defense gonna be happy."

"Why is that?"

"They get a chance to pile drive my skinny ass again.", Ron chuckled as he rose from the seat and grabbed his helmet.

Moments later the blond running back joined his comrades on the field of play.

"Are you loose, Stoppable?", Barkin asked in a gruff voice.

"I gotta stretch for a couple minutes Coach B.", Ron replied as he began.

"You have ten seconds, we don't have time to waste, sidekick."

The blond running back muttered as he snapped his helmet, "Thanks asshole."

A few minutes later the flat topped and unloved coach slash school administrator yelled while tossing Ron the ball, "Nutcracker drill!"

"Shit! I hate me, I really thought the ass hole was kidding.", Ron muttered as Barkin called for various lineups to see if his fastest running back was going to be able to take the pounding that he loved to see in his running backs.

XX

Liz Sours had become more interested in the football players now that she was dating one of the starters. She also knew that Ron had been injured. So while she and the rest of the cheerleaders were outside practicing, she noticed Ron was not only dressed out, and was in a very violent contact drill, she pointed this out to Kim.

"That's one of those drills they use to toughen guys up Kim."

"I see that, Ron's not supposed to be practicing….the Doctor at the ER said so."

"Well I don't think Ron listened hard enough. He wears number Seven doesn't he?", Liz said as she frowned knowing Kim might get mad in record time.

Kim frowned as her right eye began to twitch, "He knows better Liz. If he pulls any of those stitches I'll kill him." The agitated red head then crossed her arms, "If he gets killed I'm gonna kill him again for making me worry about him _getting_ killed."

The other girls except for Bonnie and Tara backed away from the irate red head since they could see the 'heat' radiating off her as Kim continued to grumble.

XX

"Bisbee, Shambles, Woodson, Cummings, Little! Get your asses in there!", Roberts yelled with his now, almost permanent red face. Once they were lined up the assistant coach tossed the ball to Dave Alberts, "You hand it off to Stoppable…Stoppable let's see what you're made of. And you clowns on defense better make sure you know who is boss."

Blocking shields were put in place to define what was 'out of bounds'.

Tank muttered under his breath knowing about Ron's injuries, "Bite me Roberts you stupid jackass, just get a little closer and we're gonna pile drive you into next week."

Big Mike Little nodded as he heard what was being said between the three defensive players. The huge offensive lineman turned his head just a little and nodded yes as he noticed where the Assistant Coach was going to be standing. Tank saw it and came up behind Shambles and touched him on the ass, indicating which way he wanted him to move when the whistle blew.

**Tweeeeeeet!**

Many things happened as soon as the whistle sounded. The big tough nose tackle slanted to his left. While this took place, Big Mike Little…all three hundred and forty-three pounds of him, made sure that he made contact with said defensive lineman. Both men, weighing at a combined weight of nearly seven hundred pounds, minus a couple of big macs, unloaded on each other just as they ran into and almost completely over the prick assistant football coach. [Gotta love it when a plan falls into place! _Asshole!_ LOL!]

While this was going on, Walker Bisbee piled in with Tank Woodson, joining as the tight end Jason Cummings joined the fray, just as Ron Stoppable slammed into the pile, moving it almost three yards.

Not really caring where he was going even if the other side (his left) was devoid of any opposition, Ron kept grinding his way forward as some of the players cursed the hit he _brought_ to the pile.

**Tweeeeeet! Tweeeet! Tweeeeeet! **Steve Barkin's whistle attempted to stop the play as Ernie Roberts disappeared under the flailing bodies as number Seven in white ran over him.

Barkin yelled trying to protect his assistant coach, "Unpile! Get off Coach Roberts, you clowns!"

Slowly, six young men rolled off the assistant coach, who was not moving.

"Damn.", Curt Whiney said in awe, earning the 'eye' from Barkin, "Maybe Stoppable is ready to play after all."

"Can it Whiney.", the school administrator growled as he checked Roberts over.

They waited almost two minutes as the assistant coach finally was able to sit up. Then Barkin advised, "Ernie get off to the side here…we're not done yet…"

No one noticed the fire in the sidekick's eyes as he said, "Let's do it again, that was _fun_!" Ron backed up to the starting point and then taunted, "I could go on the defensive side if ya want to see if I can even draw blood! You want me to bust up myself Mister **B**?" [Reminds me of the time as a Senior in HS, when my coaches finally got what they wanted from me…and they promptly tried to put Godzilla _back_ where he came from…be careful what you wish for, you just might get it…Can anyone say "_Body count_"? LOL!]

After Barkin checked over Ernie Roberts, he, with one of the trainers, led him off to the side so he could get some water. Seeing _he_ was roughed up more than what he had planned to do with Ron Stoppable, he grit his teeth, "Do you want to try that with me _loser_?"

"Anything you want to do **Sir**.", Ron sneered as he got ready to go again, "It wasn't my fault that _Mister_ Roberts got too close to the action and got dinged up a little. Isn't that what you told us?"

"Whiney give me your helmet.", Barkin ordered as he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Sure coach, but do you wanna do this…you're not thinking right."

"Give. Me. The. Damned. Helmet. Somebody has to teach that punk a lesson and if the damned 'D' is too wimpy to do _it_, **I** will.", Steve Barkin said. Now in the mood he was in, he completely forgot about the hallway incident and the question and answer session in front of the school board which followed.

"OK coach.", the fullback shrugged as he unsnapped his brain bucket and handed it over.

"Same players, but Bisbee out.", Barkin ordered as he grit his teeth.

Dave Alberts had gotten his hands on the ball, "Don't do this Ron, he wants to hurt you…"

"Don't worry Dave, if I get hurt by him the school board will probably can him, so you can do me a favor by visiting me in ICU. Anyway I plan on knocking him on his pussy ass.", the former mascot told his friend as he snatched the ball back, not really afraid of anyone at the moment.

"Yeah and where are you going to be after this is over?", Dave insisted.

"Hopefully_ not_ in Middleton General's ICU. Now you'd better get out of the way or you might be joining me there. Remember I want flowers….a lot of them.", Ron warned as he popped his mouthpiece back in.

Barkin gave his whistle to Whiney, "You know what to do and make sure that it's a long play. I have to administer some corrective instruction to _someone_. I just hope Possible doesn't cry too much when I'm done with him."

Curt nodded and lowered his voice as he unsnapped his chinstrap, "Your funeral Barkin." The tough fullback, on several occasions, had already witnessed where the sidekick could be a born-again prick when he wanted and wondered which 'Ron' was going to show up.

XX

In the background Doctor Melvin looked on with curiosity, noting that there were a fair number of players who didn't _really_ care for the Head Football Coach.

XX

"What did you say Whiney?"

"You got it Sir.", the senior fullback mumbled, while he hoped Ron Stoppable was going to run over the Marine's ass like a runaway freight train, "This sure ain't gonna be no place for cowards."

Now Steve Barkin was a lot tougher than the young men on the squad were supposed to be and now he had a reputation as being the one guy in the whole school you didn't want to screw with. In fact, in days gone by, he was also one of the bullies in his high school, so he was used to pushing smaller people around. He knew that Kim Possible might be able to stomp him, but he also knew that no one else in the high school stood much of a chance in that regard.

XXX

Green eyes flashed in frustration at not being close enough to hear what was being said, while remembering Ron's episodes earlier in the day, "That _clown_, if he gets hurt any more I'm going to _divorce_ his butt. I don't care what Mom says."

"_What_?", a teal eyed brunette hissed in shock as she pushed past Kim to see what was going on, "Are you two married? Knocking heels?"

Kim, wondering why Bonnie was shocked, sighed. "No. At least not yet B.", Kim replied as Tara also slipped to the front, having caught a glimpse of what was happening on the practice field. "But this is so frustrating…"

Tara pointed, "Look! Mister Barkin, just put on a helmet…he's not supposed to be in drills where one of the students is able to be hurt Kim. That's against the rules for safety."

The famous red head frowned as she growled; informing the other members of the squad as she worried aloud, "The ER doctor said _**no**_ football for two weeks _because_ of the stitches. You could _see_ the tendons in Ron's arms! That's how bad they _were!_ The doctor had to clean out the wounds before they could even sew him up and they used some glue stuff to help keep the gashes from coming open again. If he opens them up he might end up with it not healing very well." Then she added, "Remember I'm a volunteer EMT with the county, I've seen some injuries."

Liz became very pale thinking about what Kim had just revealed, "I don't think this is Ron's idea Kim, so calm down a little until we find out later at Bueno Nacho."

"Yeah you're right, I'm just a little worried about him right now…"

"Tank and Dave won't let anything too bad happen to Ron."

"I know I know Liz, but I was with him in the ER yesterday and Ronnie was so calm…he must have been in shock."

XX

Curt, after seeing everyone was ready, raised one fist in the air, "Tweeeeet!"

Tank and the tight end just fired out then stood, Mike and Walker basically did the same as the blond running back, which had his sights on the flat topped school administrator, lowered his head and facemask into Stevie boy's stomach, avoiding the helmet-to-helmet collision that Barkin wanted.

**THUNK! CRUNCH! [Dude! Ya gotta use the right punctuation in moments like these! LOL!]**

Ron kept his feet moving as Steve Barkin grabbed for anything; finally getting his hand on the teen's face mask and yanked it up hard. The blond teen spit out his mouthpiece as his helmet came off in the coach's grip and lowered his head again as his legs kept churning forward. It took a moment, but Tank piled in low, catching Barkin at knee level hoping to take out the older man's MCL. [Damn! He didn't go all Blue on Barkin's ass.]

Ron finally spun and kept driving his legs as he broke free.

Tweeeet! Curt blew the whistle again as two more players landed on the Head Coach.

"Get off me!…Damn my knee! You twisted it!"

Tank Woodson snorted to himself as he rolled off, making sure that he rolled over what Steve Barkin was holding, "Sorry."

Big Mike, seeing the Assistant Principal was facing the other way, gave him a solid elbow-shot in the ribs.

"Oh…God!"

"Oh, sorry Coach Barkin, are you alright?", Mikie inquired wondering if he could get away with another one.

XX

"Oh my.", Kim gasped as her hand flew up to her mouth as a helmetless Ron Stoppable spun away from the pile that developed. From her viewpoint, she wasn't able to witness any of the extra shenanigans going on in the pile, something that anyone who was never involved in something like that was sure to miss.

XX

"Anybody wanna go again, that was _fun_!", Ron said just as enthusiastically as he did the first time. [That boy's enjoying this waaayyy too much. LOL! Kicks a rock, But I still wish he'd have gone all Blue on his Ass…!]

_Cough_, "Stoppable…you missed your sprints for the last two days. Get on them.", Barkin growled as several young men helped him to his feet as he checked out his right knee.

"Sure coach, but don't you wanna see if I can catch passes and carry the football…I mean that's what you pay me the most money to do…"

Barkin turned his attention away from Ron and to Dave instead, "Practice hand offs and throw him a few balls. I want to see if the new bandages work out. He has to be able to catch and carry."

"Sure coach.", Dave took a ball and offensive center Chad Simpson, then told Ron, "Let's go sidekick, I guess you made your point about being bulletproof to Coach Barkin."

Ron frowned, "Like I give a….."

"Don't even say it Ron…."

XX

Tara smiled after Ron jogged away from the rest of the team with Dave and another player, "I guess everything is alright Kim. Now we'd better get back to practice if we're going to get done before nightfall."

Kim looked off over to her boyfriend and then smiled, "Tara's right girls, we need to finish up. So let's go about fifteen more minutes. Bonnie can you find us some good music we can grind to? We are going to work on 'Mad Dog Bounce'."

Two minutes later, music (if you want to call it that) began to blare from the boom box as the girls began to move again as one.

XX

"Hut.", Dave barked as Ron almost brushed him while offering the running back an inside handoff. Seeing Ron juke and twist as he ran off the quarterback yelled, "You still have a feel for it Ron, let's try some routes."

_Twenty minutes later:_

Dave came up to Barkin, "He can play like that Sir."

Barkin was feeling better since getting banged up, "Good let's go over our plays one time to make sure we have our timing down."

"Right, line up.", Dave yelled as the center held his hand up for the huddle.

XXX

The more than slightly annoyed red head waited by her locker with her brothers as five young men came into view. As her blond boyfriend got to her Kim asked, "What was _that_ all about?"

"What KP?"

"You were in contact drills today!…After what the doctor from the Emergency Room said…"

"KP they had a specialist come in and put something on my arms that is new and it seems to work. It looks like I'll be fine to play tomorrow."

"You'd better not get hurt again boyfriend."

"Kim…I…I promise not to get hurt if I can help it."

"Good, what happened to the coaches today?"

"I'm not sure Kim, they were just in the way….well Roberts was and then Mister Barkin took exception to me running into him. It's not my fault that he was too close to the drill.", Ron informed his red haired girlfriend keeping to the story (most running backs try to avoid contact…..well maybe except for fullbacks…sometimes this author thinks that fullbacks are wannabe linebackers…A/N).

"It looked like it was on purpose, I'm glad you didn't try to hurt them. Even if they are jerks they didn't deserve that."

Ron smiled giving Kim a light hug then released it, "Yeah KP, let's get our books and head over to Bueno Nacho for a snack, I am famished."

"So are we going to study together tonight boyfriend?"

"If you want to, but I want to get home and see Sis…and the 'rents."

"After we eat I'll drop the Tweebs off at home and then check in with Dad, I think he'll let us study together tonight since we won't be able to Friday and then Saturday you have that SAT over in Lowerton.", Kim suggested not knowing that her Dad and Mom came to the decision that a family weekend….at least Saturday would be nice.

"Yeah that's going to be an all-day test and then I have to work at Smarty Mart overnight again."

"Ron.", Kim said as she opened the door to her locker as he was doing the same (the twins didn't have any homework since they were geniuses).

"Yeah?"

"You've got to get some day turns once in a while. What you're doing can't be very good for your sleep."

"Tell that to the guys who run the store KP, but I make a nickel more an hour on the graveyard shift."

"And we have that training session too.", she reminded him.

"Yeah bad timing for me since I have to work Sunday night too."

Kim slammed her door and admonished her boyfriend for abusing his body…again, "Ron that is insane! You won't get any sleep…"

"Yeah I will depending on when we get back Sunday."

"I'm going to call off the training session…"

"Don't do that, I promise I'll be fine. We'll get through it, I promise."

"OK just this once, but if you fall asleep in any of your classes on Monday you _are_ grounded and we will either disassociate ourselves with GJ or you will quit your job….agreed?", Kim threatened as she turned to look at him.

"Yes Ma'am."

Kim tilted her head and told her brothers, "Good. Now come on guys, I have a date with a taco salad."

Ron kept pace with Kim knowing she was a little miffed at him, "KP, I'm sorry, but Coach B made me….."

"Ron you had a doctor's excuse…."

"And Barkin told me the nurse would make the decision on if I can play or not."

"The _nurse?_ She's not a doctor; she's employed by the school district….."

"Yeah my thoughts too, but then they brought in this sports medicine doctor who was able to put this sleeve over my forearms and he sprayed some goo stuff on the material and shot some warm air on it and it conformed to my arms.", Ron explained.

"Annnnd?"

"And I took several real good hits on it and nothing came loose. It feels pretty good, I can feel the ball, and Tank popped me real good a couple of times.", Ron added.

"That doesn't mean that it won't….."

"I agree Kim…KP have faith in the guys on the team."

"Are they going to play you on defense again?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean what do I need to know except to knock the other team's QB down and make him worry about me instead of the other guys?"

Kim slipped her arm through Ron's, "And the position you play on defense is the 'Mad Dog'? How about thorn in their sides."

"KP, you know what I said about hurting words…"

Kim snorted, "No more Drakken and Shego imitations boyfriend." The read haired cheerleader quickly looked over her shoulders and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"KP you're trying to get us expelled…"

"Nope, just suspended then we can stay up in the tree house together for about a week.", Kim replied as the four of them walked out to the Sloth.

"Yeah sounds like fun KP.", Ron commented as the Tweebs began to gag.

"Keep it up guys and I'll post the pictures on your accounts.", Kim warned as they got to the car, "Now remember to behave yourselves at Bueno Nacho. Do. Not. Embarrass. Me."

Jim Possible pointed out, "We haven't done…"

"Anything since the…", Tim continued.

Jim finished, "Water at that game Kim."

"Brothers.", Kim winked to Ron as she fastened her seat belt, "You get what the 'rents give you. Then you have to live with them forever."

Ron chuckled, "It just seems like it KP. Next year at this time you'll be in college and they will still be here…annoying some other helpless girls. Anyway I think in time you'll miss them when you go off to college."

X

_Bueno Nacho:_

"If you want to sit with us you have to be unobnoxious. Do you think you can do it?", Kim asked her brothers as they entered the Tex-Mex fast food eatery.

Tim frowned at the restrictions being placed on him and his brother, "We'll sit by ourselves Kim and let you old guys talk about liniments and stuff to relieve your aching joints and your denture adhesives…and the kind of hair dye you use."

Kim pulled Ron by the arm and led him to the booth where they had spent most of their spare time over the last several years. Tara, Josh, Bonnie, Liz and Dave were already there and had their orders in front of them.

"Hey guys.", Ron called taking Kim's mind off her brothers for the moment, "Did you all have fun at school today?"

Dave chuckled, "Not as much fun as _you_ had sidekick."

Kim was brought back to the present by the comment, "What do you mean Dave?"

"Ron here spiked both Roberts and Barkin when he stepped on them.", Dave explained.

"It was an accident. I am sooo sorry they got hurt. Anyway, if Roberts wasn't almost in the _middle_ of that drill, he wouldn't have gotten popped and then Barkin wouldn't have gone out there to try to prove something to me and everybody.", Ron explained, "When you are aggressive like they are and they want _some_ of someone, they might get more than they bargained for. I'll go make an order, same as usual KP?"

"Yeah, but we're gonna talk later about intentionally hurting someone."

Ron frowned, knowing he was going to get a lecture on the subject later in the evening.

After he left Dave leaned in so Kim could hear him, "The guys have been getting a raw deal from Barkin and Roberts. They wanted to see if Ron really got hurt, Barkin basically accused him of lying this morning. And then this afternoon? Ron didn't start it with Roberts. The jerk just about got into the middle of the drill and the drill is designed to see how tough you are Kim. Because we want to stay away from injuries they haven't really used it that much since the two a days finished."

"But it was on purpose Dave…"

"Yeah their purpose not ours. Ron told me what happened yesterday."

"Yeah I thought he might tell someone….."

"Did he tell you it still hurts?"

"No, no he didn't."

"Every one of those hits today hurt him and considering what all happened, I think you might just want to cuddle with him tonight…later."

Bonnie frowned, "Ron was in pain?"

"Yeah, but he's been in pain _before_, hasn't he Kim?"

"Yeah…too many times to count. You're right Dave, Ronnie needs his cuddle time."

Dave advised, "You and Ron professed your love for each other and even though you will sometimes have disagreements, don't ever go to sleep being mad at each other. I had a cousin that didn't follow that advice and her marriage only lasted about three years."

"Don't worry; I'm just miffed at him, not mad. We'll talk it out.", the red head replied as Ron returned with the drinks.

"Miffed? Who's bothering you now KP?"

"Oh no one Ron, I'll be over it in a few minutes…so.", Kim asked to distract everyone from the previous conversation, "Do you have a date for Homecoming yet Bonnie?"

"Ah no, not yet…but I am hoping this guy I know asks me.", the teal eyed brunette revealed.

"Dave raised his eyes as he took the straw out of his mouth, "Anyone we know?"

"Yeah, but I want to keep it to myself for the time being."

Tara glanced at her girlfriend, "We all know him?..Are you sure you don't want to give us a clue?"

"I won't give his name, but he is cute and has a good sense of humor."

Kim brightened since Ron's name hadn't been mentioned, "Great, I hope you land him."

"Thanks Kim, I appreciate the thought."

XXX

_Celtrex Labs:_

The short form peeked out from a shadow in the corner of the room as he watched the computer expert. In a lowered voice he said, "Aye laddie, you're ganna make me some money."

Ricky Rotiffle stared at his computer monitor_, 'I have to get the update out on the new Pop Pop Porter Corn Dog before anyone else does if I want to keep my readership up.'_

_Crack_

The famous blogger, and noted computer whiz, snapped his head up, "Who's there?"

"Just a friend laddie, there are some people who want to meet you.", the kilted figure said as he smiled evilly, "Now don't make any trouble and you will survive this quite well."

XXX

_Middleton, Bueno Nacho:_

"We'll see you tomorrow guys, KP and I have to go home and study…and stuff.", Ron told his friends, not seeing Bonnie pale.

"Come on Tweebs…boyfriend.", Kim urged, "We have a lot to get done tonight, I wanna see Dad and then help Ron with his homework, and he has to review for his entrance exams."

Josh asked, "When are you taking them Mad Dog?"

"Saturday, down in Lowerton, I just hope the bad guys take the weekend off."

"Come on boyfriend.", Kim added as she pulled him along.

"A cute couple aren't they?", Liz pointed out after the three Possibles and one Stoppable exited.

"Yeah.", Tara replied and then looked over to Bonnie who seemed sad.

"What's wrong Bonnie?"

"Nothing, I just thought of all the people they help.", the teal eyed brunette replied, wondering where those feelings were coming from.

XX

"Hey KP is there a chance that you can give me a ride to Lowerton? Mom and Dad are taking off this weekend again and I don't wanna ride the scooter…it may not make the round trip."

"Sure Ron I can get up early and make sure you get there, but you have to get a ride back…I uh have a shopping date with Monique at the mall.", Kim apologized and explained.

"Sure I can get a ride back, I don't have to be anywhere till I get dressed for work at about eleven."

"Great…uh Ron, did you feel anything unusual in there?"

"Huh, what do you mean KP?"

"I don't know, I think I felt a jealousy vibe from somewhere."

"Somebody was jellin'?", Ron asked, "who?"

"I don't know."

"Well it must be about something else KP 'cause I didn't feel anything."

"Ron I'm going to drop you off at home first then talk to Dad. I want to see what he's got planned tonight before I come over."

"Sure thing KP, I have some studying to do…you know maybe it would be best if we didn't hang tonight. I'm sure that your Dad wants you home with him and a nice quiet dinner. If you guys want I can heat up the dinner that I made for tonight.", Ron offered.

"Ronnnn, what's wrong?"

The blond teen smiled as he suggested, "Nothing KP, but we both have a lot to get done and with everything going on till Monday maybe we should just play it by ear."

"Are you sure you didn't pull any stitches with that sitch on the field today?"

"Pretty sure, Doctor Melvin was happy with the results of that new stuff I tried out."

"OK but make sure that you kiss Hanna for me."

"I will KP, then I'll study a little and then come over and make sure your dinner is fine. Then I'll head home and finish my homework. I might take a walk later though to clear my head."

"One of these nights I'll have to go with you Ron…"

"And then it's going to be an ice bath for me _afterward_."

Kim glanced up in the rear view mirror to see if her brothers were paying attention, "I can take care of that little problem you know."

"As much as I want you to take care of _that_ KP, I figure before we do like that I'd better have a ring on your finger first."

"Yeah I guess. Now what's the rule? Ten percent of what you earn over a year on the ring?…I don't think I can get you much on my Smarty Mart salary. Maybe I can have the guys down in shop class come up with something though."

"It's the thought Ron…"

"Not for something like this KP, no coupon book engagement ring for _my_ girlfriend. I'd be labeled the biggest loser in the whole damned state."

"Ron…"

"Listen I wouldn't even be able to show my face in public."

"Ronnn."

"Listen we might have to wait for a while. Maybe I can get a job as a cook somewhere."

"Chef.", Kim corrected with a smile on her face knowing that Ron wasn't going to have to spend anything for the ring set since it was already in Nana's safe.

"Yeah if I'm lucky, without the degree you have to work your way up to a better paying job."

"Ron we're going to be fine, when we get the results back from your entrance tests we'll find the best college to go for.", Kim argued the point again since her boyfriend was so worried about the money.

She knew he didn't have much in finances and was counting on some grants to help him out, but she also found out from Wade that Ron was so worried about it sometimes that he would have to hurl just to be able to sleep_. 'I wish he had taken his studies serious sooner than later.'_ the red head lamented to herself.

"KP?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for goofing off all those years, you deserve better."

"I deserve _you_ honey."

"Thanks, hey here we are I'll check in with the 'rents. Let me get my bags."

"You can't get out till you pay the cab fare, Ron."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure.", the running back unbuckled and leaned over to Kim's waiting lips.

A moment later he was out of the sloth with his luggage, and waving them goodbye. When he got to the front door Ron sighed and checked to see if it was locked. It opened with a twist of the handle. "Mom, Dad I'm home."

"In the kitchen Ronald.", Barb Stoppable's voice called out.

With a smile he carried his bags over to the door heading down to his dungeon and set them down. "Hey Mom good to be home. Where's Sis?"

"Your Father is taking Hanna and Rufus out for a walk, they should be home any moment. That's why I have her food in the microwave."

"You got Dad to go out for a walk…without threatening him?", Ron blinked in awe.

"Doctor's orders Ronald, his last checkup wasn't all _that_ good."

"He didn't have a heart attack did he?"

"No he didn't have one but the Doctor suggested walking as a form of exercise and your Father decided that Hanna and Rufus could use the same thing."

"Why don't you go out with them Mom?"

"It gives me a few minutes to relax; I get enough of a workout from following your sister around."

"Yeah the little intruder is pretty fast…"

"And the walk wears her out so that she slows down to our speed."

"Mom…"

"Oh before I forget how are your injuries?"

"Annoying, but Mister Barkin has a cure for that."

"Oh what is that dear?"

"I was supposed to not play football for a couple of weeks, but he proved to me that I can play…"

"Then your injuries must not be as bad as you first thought."

Ron knew he wasn't going to win this argument and decided to cut his losses right then, "Yes Ma'am the Doctor was mistaken. Since we're playing East Side tomorrow, are you guys going to be able to make it?"

"We talked and we've got some things to do with some friends. Since you're going to be at the game we'll take Hanna with us."

"Okay Mom.", Ron replied as they heard the door open.

"Is that you Little Intruder?", Ron asked.

The answer was the little girl toddling in to the kitchen with her arms raised. Ron laughed and bent down to pick her up.

In one move the blond teen had his adopted sister in his arms, "Who's the boo baah?"

Hanna squealed with delight as Ron continued, "You're the boo baah."

Holding his sister, Ron asked, "Do you want me to feed Sis or do you want to do it? I offered to heat up the dinner I made for Kim and her family from last weekend so I can't stay too long."

"Your Father can look after your sister after I feed her, now take your bags downstairs Ronald and make sure you hang your suit back up so that it doesn't wrinkle before you go over to the Possible's…"

"Yes Ma'am but I want to go over about twenty minutes of homework before I leave. Then I'm going to come home and finish it then maybe go out for a walk. Remember on Saturday I have my SATs down in Lowerton. I got KP to give me a ride down there. KP was going to come over here, but it's better that I warm up their stuff."

"Since we are going to be out of town, we can't go to the game this weekend." Dean added not having paid much attention to what the two blonds we discussing.

Ron decided to remind them of his schedule, "I have to work Saturday night, so I'm going to be busy anyway. Then Sunday we have a training session."

"We understand Ronald, and we are very proud of the effort you are putting in to this.", Dean put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks Dad.", Ron turned and headed to the door leading to his basement hideaway and picked up his bags and went downstairs to unpack and get to studying.

Quickly the blond teen put his dirty things in the laundry. He had enough things to wear for a few days so he knew he didn't have to get stuff in the washing machine…though he did put a load of whites into the washer and set the timer and turned it on.

Ron also checked his suit and slacks and hung them on the appropriate hangers in his closet. He then took his bags out and placed them in the storage closet where the rest of the travel bags were.

Not even close to being out of breath he opened his cell and hit the speed dial for the Possible home. "Hello Ronald.", James' voice came through.

"Sir I promised that KP that I would heat up the meal I made for tonight, is that alright with you?"

"Yes it is Son, you are always welcome here."

"Thanks sir, I uh have some homework to do but I should be over in about twenty-five minutes."

"Very good Ronald, Kimmie…cu…err, Kimmie will be glad to see you…ah she mentioned something about you being hurt. Are you well?"

"Yes sir, nothing that being beaten with a ball bat won't cure."

"Yes…of course we will be expecting you in a few minutes, just come right in."

"Thank you sir."

X

_The Possible home:_

"Hello Possible people.", Ron called out after he entered the front door.

"In the kitchen, Ronald.", James' voice replied.

As he entered James got a package out of the freezer, "I believe that this is what you had planned for tonight, correct Ronald?"

The blond teen glanced at the container and the label he had made, "Yes sir."

"Very good, I made a salad, you are welcome to eat with us if you want.", James offered, wanting to see how Kim and Ron were interacting after spending a night together in a bed.

"After I defrost it I'll call my parents, but I really haven't seen that much of them lately so I might have to take a rain check on it tonight."

"You could always come back later…"

"Yes sir I know, but I also have to study. I have a couple of assignments due and I have a test tomorrow and of course you know about my SATs on Saturday morning…"

"I understand Ronald."

"There is one thing. I asked KP if she could give me a ride to the test site it would be real good, I could take her out for breakfast…"

"If not I could give you a ride there, I haven't told her yet, but the boys and I are going to Denver…Annie wanted to some time with Kimberly as well. So she can meet us there or Wade can make arrangements for a ride. I was going Friday but we thought it would be best if we made a weekend out of it.", James replied understanding that his daughter's boyfriend was going to have a hectic schedule over the weekend.

"Sir that would be badical, that is if KP wasn't busy, but it looks like she is, I mean it might be best if you guys just headed out in the morning. I'll ask one of the guys on the team if they can give me a ride instead.", Ron replied as he put the dish into the microwave and set the temperature on the oven to complete the heating up process.

"Why is that Ronald?"

"I seem to always hang out here, I have to be getting on your nerves from time to time…soooo if you guys had a weekend off from me it would be for the best."

"At one time maybe that was the case, but Kimmie loves you and you claim to love her."

"Yes sir I do, like I said before I don't know why and how she does, but I'd be the biggest fool around to mess this up. As for tonight I do have to study and then I have to go over the playbook too and make sure I'm ready to play."

"So you do not wish to eat with us?"

"Mr. Dr. P, I want to but I have other things that I need to take care of. When this is all over…you know between now and Homecoming I'm being pulled six different ways at the same time, so it's tough."

"I know you're taking Kimmie to Homecoming…"

"Escorting sir.", Ron clarified, "KP is running for Homecoming Queen. She will need an acceptable escort for the gala."

"Yes, excuse me Ronald, _Escort_, but you will still be her date that evening. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir…"

"Do you need money?"

"Sir I am gainfully employed and I have everything taken care of including the restaurant and the limo.", Ron lowered his voice. The boys all decided to keep the plans quiet since the girls were being silent about their dresses.

**Ding!**

The blond smiled as he removed the dish from the microwave and set it on the counter, and then opened the oven. For a moment he removed the lid so that James could see for himself.

Once the older man nodded, the blond teen put the dish in a cookie tray and placed it in the oven. Then he set the timer. Without a word Ron then opened a cabinet to remove plates and salad bowls. Not hearing anything yet James said, "I have a confession to make and I wish to apologize to you Ronald."

"Sir?"

"I uh asked Doctor Load to turn yours and Kimmie's communication devices on last night…and I _am_ aware of where my daughter spent the evening."

Ron didn't reveal that he knew, "So does what happened, or better yet, what _didn't_ happen, surprise you sir?"

James smiled and put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Frankly yes it did, you and Kimmie had the perfect opportunity to…to become intimate and you didn't take it. I am also proud that you _just_ held a girl in your arms who was obviously distraught from a nightmare she was having a few minutes before she entered your room. It would have been very easy to succumb to the moment…"

"That would have been a bad time for us sir, our first would have been me taking advantage of your daughter…I couldn't do that and live with myself. I would have dishonored both of us because of the promise we made to you and Mrs. P."

"Son, I know you have and I know that you have shared accommodations with Kimmie on missions in the past. You have earned more of my trust."

"Thank you Mr. Dr. P…"

Just then the voice Ron Stoppable loved the most said, "Hi Ronnie, why didn't you come upstairs?"

Ron opened the oven door and replied, "Had to get dinner ready to eat KP."

"So do you want to spend some time reviewing for your SATs?"

"Yeah I guess a lightning round should waste what's left of my mind."

James Possible chuckled, "Go on. Remember now, nothing that will scar the boys for life."

X

"KP?", Ron asked cuddled up with her on her bed after dinner, Kim had finally convinced him to eat something of the dinner he had prepared.

"Yeah boyfriend."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Yeah.", Ron replied as he inhaled the scent of her hair then continued.

"You know I gotta head home. I have to finish the assignments for tomorrow and I have to feed Rufus too…and bathe Hanna."

"I could help…"

"I know, maybe Sunday night after we get back would be better though. It's something we could do together with Sis, I know you like her."

"Yeah it's taken a while but now I can be a big sister to _our_ Sister.", Kim mumbled, "This sorta makes up for the Tweebs."

"There are times when your brothers can get under anyone's skin KP and they are too intelligent to not keep an eye on, you know your Dad offered to drive me over to Lowerton for my exams Saturday, I think Mom and Dad are going plan on being out of town, it's a good thing I made other plans."

"I thought I was…"

"I heard your Mom wants company, so I'll get one of the guys to give me a lift instead."

"Ron I can do that…"

"I know you can but the 'rents are going to be out and about so there is no reason for you to get up so early then drive down to Lowerton and then up to Denver.", Ron argued lightly.

"OK, since all this is going on and Mom wants to spend some time with us …"

"Yeah then they want to all go out for dinner and a movie too after some park stuff. They talked about being gone the whole weekend.", Ron rolled his eyes hoping Kim wasn't going to check on where he was on Saturday as an idea came into his head. He knew that he had to make his idea known later in the evening.

"I guess family time is real important, it is for us too.", Kim admitted.

"Listen I have to go and get all that stuff done, then I'm going to get some hard earned sleep."

"Then give me a kiss."

Ron rolled to his left as Kim rolled to her right. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments when she tilted her head to offer her lips. After a few minutes of indulging like this the blond teen had to call a stop to it or he wouldn't get anything else done before he went to bed. "KP?"

"Yeah Ronnie."

"I have to go…see you at your locker in the morning?"

"Uh huh, but just a couple more minutes…please?"

"Sure…"

X

Ron entered the family room, "Uh sir?"

"Yes Ronald.", James said as he put down the science periodical that he was scanning through.

"Uh thanks for trusting me…trusting us."

"I think you've earned it. Good night son."

"Good night sir, remember you have frozen omelets in the freezer. Two minutes for each one and there's three for each of you."

"That's a lot of food, thank you again…"

"It was my honor.", Ron smiled and turned to walk out the front door.

XXX

"Now Jessica, what do you take me for?", the handsome young man inquired as he walked her to her front door.

"You have been a gentleman all evening, I'm glad you asked me to Homecoming…and I'm glad you and Bonnie broke up."

"We weren't compatible, Jess. I will see you at school in the morning and remember I'll be going to the game as well, I'll have a hot chocolate for you at halftime.", the debonair young man reminded her.

"I'm glad you didn't have anything to do with Bonnie's memory loss Eric…"

"I am at a loss about what happened. Sleep well and remember Saturday we have a date to shop for your dress."

"I'm so excited.", Jessica leaned in to get a goodnight kiss. After doing so she quickly opened the front door to her home and entered.

XXX

Ron walked into the kitchen. "Ronald, Hanna is still awake. Do you want to kiss her goodnight?"

"Yeah Mom and thanks for putting up with me.", Ron gave Barb Stoppable a hug and then turned to enter the living room to go up the steps to his old room.

X

Later when he came back down, "Mom, Dad, I got some studying to do, then I'm going to get some sleep.

"We're going to bed in a few minutes Ronald.", Dean informed his Son.

"Well I'd better get some cheese…"

"Cheeeeeeese…", a tiny voice squeaked.

The blond teen chuckled, "Has he been awake all this time and waiting for me to say that?"

Barb giggled, "He's _your_ pet Ronald, we did feed him earlier, now goodnight."

"I wonder if the rat wants some pepper jack?"

Dean smiled, "Take him an assortment Ronald."

"Yeah Dad, thanks. I'll see you in the morning.", Ron replied as he turned to go into the kitchen and perform his _most_ important duty.

As the blond teen opened the refrigerator, Ron called out, "Rufus you wanna take a break from whichever show you're watching and make sure I give you enough?"

Ron then looked around and saw his pink buddy staring at him, "OK, you caught me."

"Cheeeeese."

The rodent's servant pulled several varieties of cheese out of the fridge and placed them in a large plastic bowl, on the counter (considering just how boisterous Rufus could be when devouring his favorite food it paid to be cautious with a baby in the house.)

After he was done Ron motioned for the mole rat to follow him downstairs.

"Do ya think KP is still watching me before she goes to bed buddy?", Ron whispered as they entered his room.

"Hnk, maybe."

"Let's give Mom and Dad some time to turn off the lights, I gotta see Sensei again."

After a half hour Ron told Rufus, "Go upstairs and see if the 'rents have gone to bed and are asleep."

"Hnk, sure. Cheese?"

"After we get back from the training session."

"Not goin'."

"No cookies and tea?"

"Nope, Sister."

"OK, but remember I'm exhausted and asleep.", Ron instructed his little friend.

Rufus crept upstairs sniffing and listening to the sounds of a house that was down for the night.

While that was going on the blond teen sat in the lotus position and calmed his mind in order to make contact with the Ninja Master.

By the time the mole rat scout returned Ron already had his small bag packed with his gi. "Hnk, coast clear.", Rufus informed his master.

Ron whispered as he interlaced his fingers, "Ninja magic and don't wait up, if KP calls I'm asleep."

Rufus nodded, knowing that the boy who fed him and cleaned his run was becoming much more powerful.

The door opened only a slit and the unseen ghost was gone.

XXX

"Wade.", Kim asked.

"Yeah Kim."

"Has Ron been continuing going out for walks?"

"Not in the last couple days Kim, but I think he's pretty tired from the trip."

"Good, I just worry about him…uh did Dad have Ron's device turned on last night?"

"Yeah, but since you guys didn't do anything but cuddle, I don't think he was too hard on Ron."

"Yeah OK, but if Ron goes out will you let me know?"

"Have I ever _not_ told you Kim?"

"No.

"Then why would I start now?"

"Yeah thanks Wade, you rock big time."

"Thanks Kim, I'll talk to you later."

"Good night Wade…"

"Good night Kim.", the tech guru replied as he checked for Ron's temperature reading in his room.

XXX

_Five minutes later:_

"I'll never beat you guys.", Ron said as he plopped into the black van.

XXXX

Ah the training that never seems to end as well as Barkin doing something that could be considered self-serving yet it promises to make Ronnie's life just a little easier. Then we have the little conversation between Doctor Possible and our hero. The result? It looks a lot better for the blond goof now doesn't it?

Oh does Kimmie still worry about Ron? Yup she does, maybe she might think that he sneaks out to see another girl, but good ole Wade keeps having Ron's back. I guess it's a good thing Ron has figured out the invisibility thingie.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Hanna, Bonnie Rockwaller, Barkin and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor my beta, CajunBear73. So this is just a hobby for us nothing to make any money off of (that means that we're amateurs).

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	83. Chapter 83

Welcome back everyone, and I think it's time to tie a couple of plot threads up this time so a fair warning here. If you have to take meds to get through these chapters now might be a pretty good time to ingest them (I've been getting requests for warnings and chapter 84 is going to be a football game so there.

Again I want to thank everyone who has stayed with the story so far and I am trying to get book 1 done by chapter 100…yeah seriously, but if I'm a few off please forgive me there is a lot of plot lines to straighten out before book 2 begins. SO thanks to everyone who has read, alerted, followed and/or reviewed. Since this is that part of the chapter I'd better answer some of the comments and questions: CB73, and a double extra HOO! Don't worry I'm even going to let you write some of it in book 2; Jimmy1201, Yeah for a new sport….bustin' up prick coaches yay. Hummmm hot and steamy session between Kimmie and Ronnie….you have a sauna somewhere? Fanatic97, yeah poor baby Ronnie pooh.

TheNiemand, five faces with chainsaws? Which brand some are better than others. Don't worry Stevie and Ernie won't get off scot free; Chica13, did I ever say that Barkin was completely on top of his game; Whitem don't you wish it was a treatment for wounds? Yes Eric and Jessica sitting in a tree. With ole Bon Bon I'm sure you'll figure this one out if you take a few minutes; Angelus-alvus, nothing like stomping on a coach. I actually got to do that once.

So anyway thanks to the reviewers and everyone else, but the guy who has my back is Cajunbear73, he's dragged my sorry behind out of the swamp more than a few times over the years, I really owe him.

We do have to get this one the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 83

"And how did you receive these wounds Stoppable-san?", the aged ninja master inquired as he instructed Ron in another aspect of training he must eventually master before the Yamanouchi ninja departed for Japan after the Thanksgiving Holiday.

"We were playing a game of tag, trying to sharpen my running back skills and this Police dog took exception to our activities. He went for Kim since she was chasing me at the time, Lord Toshimiru…"

"Please my friend almost everyone knows me as Sensei that other title was given to me to impress the feebleminded and the peasants in feudal Japan, but continue.", the seemingly ageless ninja master interrupted.

"Yes sir, I understand my task is to protect Kim above all else and I knew at that moment she could have been injured badly…it wasn't really much of a choice. I used my speed to get between her and the dog and I was able to wrestle him to the ground…of course he got his shots in too."

"Ah I see."

"Yes Sir, I knew I couldn't use my skills to the fullest since that would awaken Kim's curiosity and we don't need that if I was to keep the secrets Yamanouchi gave me."

"I agree. Now I wish to view the wounds my friend, may I?", Sensei asked for several reasons since this was going to be an opportunity to show the American teen more about commitment. The old man had seen many injuries and deaths over his lifetime and was somewhat immune to things that would have many others dizzy.

"Knock yourself out Sensei.", Ron nodded and held out one arm.

Then the ancient Japanese man began to remove the bandages. Casually Sensei probed the gashes as Ron tried not to wince. "Kim-san is very fortunate that she is betrothed to such a valiant warrior as yourself Ron-san. Your children will be many and strong good fortune will smile upon you and your family my friend."

"If you say so sir, but I have to point out that I haven't asked KP to be my wife yet so technically we are not engaged…also considering the duties I have been given I may never be able to have her in such a way."

"But I am correct in assuming that you and Miss Possible are on this path am I not?", Sensei inquired as he pressed on one gash with his thumb causing Ron's eyes to pop open wide.

"Yes sir it looks like that is the case, but I don't think we need to write out our vows as yet."

"Oh and why is that my young friend?", Sensei asked wondering if his protégée had learned the lesson he had been trying to give him.

"How many ninjas live past their late twenties? Even with this badical training I am getting from Yamanouchi I understand that I am expendable for a good enough cause."

"Good point. Now are you interested in why I am causing you discomfort?"

"Sir you have your reasons….."

"There may come a time when you will be tortured for the information that you hold. The only thing saving your existence may be giving up your honor and telling what you know."

"Sir something tells me that is not an option to which Yamanouchi ninja adhere to."

"You are quite right Stoppable-san. Is your life worth your honor or is you honor worth your life?"

"Sir I am not sure…."

"At some point you may have to make a decision. We expect you to endure everything even to death. Even if you have nothing left there are ways of leaving your capturers with no information that they can use against the rest of us. Do you wish to know these techniques?"

"If I am to be a full ninja I think that this must be part of my training Sensei."

"Ah now concentrate as we travel to the fourth plane. You must accomplish this if you are to become the warrior we believe you are destined to be."

The blond teen sighed as he took a breath and exhaled it after a moment. He then felt the pull on his consciousness as he felt a part of his life force leave his body in search of the plane of existence which he was instructed to find.

XXX

"Uncle are you positive that it was our man who was found along those railroad tracks?", Hans/Eric inquired as he sipped his beer.

"I have made discrete inquiries and it seems so Hans. I doubt if we will hear from our seemingly late English friend again. I also think that we should not draw attention to ourselves, if we do the whole operation may fail and our reputation will be harmed."

The guy who had almost started a war because of his greed asked, "Do you think that once he's identified that he will be connected to us in any way?"

"No, but the authorities _must_ know who he is by now. I'm sure they've had ample time to run his DNA and fingerprints."

"Then why wouldn't they say anything, uncle?"

"Who knows, but I think we should keep a lower profile. Now who is the little blonde that you had out to dinner last night?"

"I have decided to date another cheerleader uncle; it will keep us closer to our main target without raising suspicions. She is also part of our little Bonnie's caste system and it will allow me to keep an eye on it and Miss Possible.", Hans explained.

"What is her name so the men will know enough not to say anything stupid?"

"Miss Jessica Brooks and I will be escorting her to the Homecoming teen gala the school is preparing for."

"And _your_ Miss Rockwaller?"

"As of this moment she thinks that we separated amicably and are on good terms. I will keep an eye on her as well. Maybe that suggestion will work though I am not going to place all my bets on it. However she is not looking well, I wonder if that is because of the machine or that there was something wrong with her before we tried it?"

"Nephew I think that was a longshot at best…as for the young woman's troubles I must ask are we really concerned with her welfare."

"No but any port in a storm. She could still be useful to us or our friends in the right situation."

"Nephew I have told you before about thinking with your 'thing' instead of your mind…"

"I think you have asked someone who cares about the job we are doing. I have heard a few things…well it's how she says it. My new little girlfriend tells me everything; I think she is trying to improve her position in the school. Our little Bonnie may serve our purpose without our trying too much."

"And if what we heard about Miss Possible's jealousy she might end up losing a couple of teeth too.", the older German snorted wondering if the nephew was going to get the impending cat fight on video to further entertain their 'clients'.

"It will not hurt Otto and might give us further insight into both of our targets; that is the real reason we are here. Now let's have another bier."

"You know you have to cut back, getting up at the crack of dawn is barbaric."

"Uncle I am sure that I can handle it, now Henri is planning on arriving in Middleton early next week, we need to make sure that he stays in this house with us since the role I am trying to keep up is that of a snobbish aristocrat residing in this Godforsaken wilderness.", Hans/Eric instructed his uncle.

"I will reassign our unlamented colleague's gear to the rest of the men and get a new mattress and springs for his bed. Is there anything else you think we should acquire?"

"Yes get a better stove and oven and the best cooking utensils that you can find…nothing from Smarty Mart either I am sick of eating the types of things that we have been. We should have some benefits while working on this little operation of ours."

"Yes Hans, now go to bed like a good little boy so that you will be alert tomorrow. I'll get everything done you wanted…and I'll have the boys in the shoot house as well, you never know when our guys are going to need those skills."

"Yes good night Otto, I will dream of those great breakfasts of Henri's."

The old German slapped his sister's son on the shoulder, "Then you should sleep pleasantly."

XXX

"It was pretty cool your Mom and Dad let me hang around you Tara.", the artist said softly.

"Yeah, but we have a few minutes before my curfew. Do you want to take a walk in the park?", the platinum blonde inquired.

"Sure but let our 'rents know we might be a few extra minutes."

"Sure boyfriend.", Tara replied as she opened her phone to ask for permission as they were returning from Bonnie's house after studying for the evening.

Three minutes later she had called hers and Josh's parents and had the OK to stay out for another hour as long as they did not pursue 'other' activities. What they did not know was that the Kings and the Mankeys were talking two minutes after Tara closed her cell. Neither teen saw the dark car that had been behind them for the last ten minutes nor neither had they noticed it for the last several days.

"This is a good place to park Tara. Do you want a light jacket to keep you warm?", Josh asked.

"Thank you boyfriend."

XX

"Why are you letting me out so far from home Antubi?", the blond teen asked as the black van stopped.

"We do not wish to….what is the word… anyway we do not wish anyone who may be watching to be able to set their watches on our comings and goings…"

"Why is that…I mean I understand the need for security and all."

"Sensei does not believe the attempt on your and Miss Possible's life to be random."

"Well I knew that. KP has made some enemies…"

"And we may have shown our hand."

"Yeah I guess…"

"But you must be more on your toes because if there are a group of them out there they may be aware that their asset is of no more use to them and why."

"Yeah I suppose. Now what was it with the torture tonight….Sensei hinted there may be more of it in the works."

"If someone takes you to get to Kim Possible what do you expect to do?"

"Give it all up, I mean I got the meaning of the oath I signed in my blood back at Yamanouchi. Sensei told me that I might have to sacrifice all at the end."

"And you also know what can happen to you if the link is broken.", Sensei's assistant said ominously.

"Yeah I'm supposed to make sure that I stay close to Hanna."

"Yes she may keep you stabilized long enough to gain the mastery of your powers, but what would happen if you let your Sister get away?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's gonna be pleasant for the Ronster.", Ron frowned deciding not to worry about this since he knew it might drive him crazy.

Antubi informed his friend, "You have access to the MMP and you have nearly all of your ninja skills now. I ask, do you think that Yamanouchi is going to let you run free if you cannot control the power?"

Ron thought for a moment, "I guess not…if Yamanouchi comes after me, innocents are gonna get hurt. Neither of us wants that."

"True my friend, Sensei does not want that to happen either…but he can't let you go to crush the world. We have responsibilities to the inhabitants of this planet."

Ron snorted, "And your girlfriend is going to be miffed if you end up with pieces missing when she walks down the aisle."

"That is not decided yet Stoppable-san. Now go home and get some sleep, you have had a bad several days and something tells me this weekend will not be any better."

"Yeah I got those SATs in Lowerton, I wonder how I'll end up?"

"Quit stalling and go home Stoppable-san, I am positive you can find the way.", Antubi put the van in reverse to back out of the parking slot as Ron opened the door with a sigh.

"I'll call, but I think that I'm going to busy till Monday night.", the blond teen informed his friend as he closed the door.

Antubi smiled and then rolled up the window as he backed out.

'_Yeah I'm whipped and my ninja nerd buddy won't even get me closer to my crib. It's gonna be a half hour before I can get home and shower. Oh yeah I gotta feed the garbage disposal known as Rufus too. Guess I'd better move it.',_ Ron thought to himself as he slipped the carrying strap of his small gym bag over his shoulder and headed off to take a shortcut that he knew of, knowing that he wasn't going to get a lot of sleep that night.

XX

"There they go.", Terry Hammers pointed from the passenger front seat, "We'll wait a minute till they're gone and we'll just be quiet before we have our little talk with them. Just pull in near their van."

"Little talk, if that's what you want to call it Boss. I have some issues and I've been without female attention for months. I _am_ gonna get their attention…well hers at least.", Truck chuckled gruffly as Zeke pulled the car in as directed.

"Come on.", Zeke Harrison told them, "It's been months since we had a chance with a young girl like this. The last time we ended up in the slammer till that guy bailed us out. We have to do this so we can get out of town."

"Yeah Zeke, I'd like to bust up that Possible girl just to get even…and her little boyfriend too.", as Hammers imitated a certain witch that figured prominently in a movie featuring a girl, a little black dog, a cowardly lion, a rusty tin man and a scarecrow.

Zeke looked at his watch, "That's enough time; let's go have some fun…maybe a lot of fun."

"That guy said not to go too far…"

"Dammit Terry he ain't here. And who's gonna tell…the kid or his girl? We can make it so that doesn't happen…no witnesses."

XX

Tara slipped her arm around her boyfriend's and pulled him closer to her. She liked the idea even though she was wearing the light jacket that Josh had provided. "It's been real weird lately hasn't it Tara?", the blond haired artist asked as he let her lean on him. Truth be told Tara was a bit of a tomboy and could take care of herself under most circumstances, and when push ever came to shove she felt that she could pick him up and carry him if needed.

"Yeah honey and I for one am glad that Kim is back in town. Keeping the rest of the cheer squad focused is like trying to herd cats.", little Miss King informed her guy.

"If you say so honey, but most of you girls are strong willed…if you weren't you probably wouldn't be able to do what you guys do."

"Oh, and what _do_ we do Mister Artist?", Tara kidded.

"_You_ put me in hormonal overload girlfriend, but you guys wear short skirts and you do all of these athletic jumps, spins and dance steps just to keep the fans entertained during games. And you do it with smiles on your faces even when your muscles have to be hurting."

"Sometimes we do, Liz and Kim cheer for their boyfriends so it's more personal than it is for the rest of us. Maybe we should come out to the next art fair…", Tara giggled.

"Hey would you? I mean it might get me a first place.", Josh kidded as he guided her along.

"Josh quit playing…"

"Hi cutie.", a gruff voice said from behind them.

Tara quickly turned her head since she hadn't heard anyone come up from behind. Seeing two large men she and Josh turned to face them. The teen boy was worried now, "W…what do you want?"

"One (who seemed to be the leader) pointed to Tara, "Her."

Fearfully, Tara asked, "What do you want with me?"

The same guy chuckled, "Guess…your boyfriend can even watch _Miss_ King."

"How do you know who I am?"

"This was no accident, have your Mom stay out of other people's business…or else."

Josh's eyes opened wide in panic knowing now that this wasn't some kind of random thing and pushed Tara away from him to protect her, "Run."

"No."

"**Yes**, go. You can outrun them."

"I can't."

"**Go**!", Josh screamed as he pushed her further away and ran towards the threat trying to give his girlfriend enough time to get some distance from the goons as he quaked in his shoes hoping she was going to be safe.

"Not so fast girlie.", a voiced hissed as Josh turned his head to see a form intercept his girlfriend less than twenty yards away.

"Let go of me!", Tara pulled her arm back as a hand slapped her across the face, snapping her head around splitting the blonde's lower lip and giving her what would become a black eye.

"Got her Terry.", Zeke laughed, "Didn't peg the kid to get her to run off though he's not even as tough as that Possible girl's homely boyfriend."

Josh rushed the turd that had Tara and was rewarded with a strike to the back of his neck by Terry Hammers with an item that covered all the necessary parts of New York's legal description of what is known as a billy club or a sap; something that is considered a weapon which could be used to really hurt someone who knew what he was doing.

It was a good thing that the thug didn't clobber the artist extremely hard or he would have been a candidate for the 'gurney and needle show', care of the state of Colorado.

Josh of course dropped like a rock. Terry then kicked him in the face snapping his head back and breaking his nose.

"Please don't…", Tara pleaded feeling her lip begin to swell up and the side of her face begin to go numb.

"Sure we won't sweetie, we'll even let him watch.", Hammers said with a sickening laugh as he picked Josh Mankey to his feet then smacked him in the face again.

Then Truck pushed Josh along as he chuckled with Zeke, "You two are coming with us, we got plans tonight. Plans that involve you blondie and the three of us."

"W...what are you going to do?", a now terrified Tara King asked as different scenarios played out in her mind, and none of them had any good endings for her.

Truck kicked Josh in the knee putting him on the ground again then stomped on his arm breaking one of the bones in his forearm, "This will stop you from making life difficult for us! Now get up and move it punk before you end up bleeding all over this cutie."

XX

The blond teen hurried along the dark path he had chosen until he heard a scuffle a little ways up the trail. Interlacing his fingers Ron Stoppable slowed his approach as he noticed five figures. _'What in the world is going on?',_ he asked himself as he continued to close the distance, not even daring to call for help on the Kimmunicator since Kim would find out and begin to put two and two together.

He saw the beating that Tara's guy was taking and backed off, then silently opened his bag and removed the now sweat soaked ninja gear that he had been practicing in not long before. Quickly he removed his clothes and replaced them with the now well-used equipment he had been issued the previous summer. After he tied his cowl up he put his 'Clark Kent' outfit in the bag and stuffed it behind a tree in some shrubbery hoping he'd remember later where he put it.

'_Still gotta keep Sensei's secrets so I have ta get Tara and Josh away from those goons and to the hospital. He looks pretty bad and I can't let them know who I am…one prick ninja coming up.',_ the blond teen growled lowly. He had caught a good enough glance at both of his friends and he was pissed. He also recognized the three as being those who had hurt Kim too.

He also knew that he was outnumbered and the last time he crossed these three he had help and still ended up in the hospital with a lacerated kidney, and Kim ended up with a concussion.

With a frown he mused as he got closer following them to a small clearing deeper in the park where there were less lights, _'I gotta be ninja sneaky about this, I just hope I'm good enough to do this without backup…if KP finds out she's gonna kill me or at least disown me…but I can't wait, these assholes were planning on raping Kim and doing whatever they were going to do to me and Josh is too beat up to help protect Tara.'_

"Make it easy on yourself cutie there isn't anyone to help you here and I'm sure if you relax it will go better for you…ya might even enjoy it.", Hammers advised the teen cheerleader as they came to a stop. He then pushed Josh away and up against a tree where he bounced off and sank to his knees.

"And we'll have our fun with you boy when we get done with her.", Hammers now promised the artist before he ordered one of his buddies, "Truck keep an eye on this one, you can have thirds."

"Sure Boss."

The blond ninja interlaced his fingers, deciding to not use the time stop trick he had been practicing, just use invisibility mode to get close and throw a monkey wrench into the goons' actions.

"Come on girl don't fight it.", Hammers told Tara as he slapped her again since she had taken to trying to push him away.

The black clothed form came up behind Zeke more silent than a ghost. In less than a second the form swung what looked like a blue baseball bat and clobbered the thug alongside his left ear dropping him to the ground with a metallic thunk and a dull thud.

Just to make sure, the masked one then kicked the now unfortunate hoodlum in the face, breaking his cheekbone and nose at the same time, and removing Zeke Harrison from the fight that was about to happen.

Truck, who was standing over Josh, snapped his head around at the sound. Then seeing his buddy bite the dust and maybe receiving permanent injuries from a glowing baseball bat wielded by the dark form standing over him. "Zeke?", he gasped as Josh tried to grab onto him at the ankles to slow him down.

Josh's tormentor stomped on the artist's injured arm, causing Josh to cower in pain, and then ran at the dark form who had just laid out his partner in a simple brutal fashion. And with a minimum of noise and fuss.

Truck stumbled past the teen his ugly mug focused on paying back the guy who had just taken out his partner. "I'm…"

The figure in black seemed to glow as he also closed the distance and began to spin.

XX

The platinum blond kneed the hoodlum in the…the, uh you know, who was trying to …well you know to her and the grunt that she heard gave her grim satisfaction that she had connected pretty solidly with a certain part of his anatomy…you know…

XX

The figure in black spun faster and faster as the blue baseball bat seemed to grow, causing the thug closing with him to stop for a moment, which didn't do him any good as the cudgel made contact with his ribs, doubling him over with the force of the impact.

The masked form then reversed his spin and stuck his heel out and made contact behind Truck's left knee causing him to fall on his back. The masked guy then did a shoulder roll to get some distance and in an acrobatic move flipped forward with the baseball bat swinging for Truck's now exposed face.

_**TWACK**__!_

Truck caught the baseball bat right between the eyes so hard that the back of his head bounced off the ground almost a foot.

XX

_Meanwhile:_

Terry Hammers had wrestled Tara to the ground, trying to remove her jeans while the blonde girl kept punching him in the face (without much affect BTW...maybe because he didn't think much with the organ inside his head, just the one between his legs.)

The leader of the little gang, seeing what was happening to his buddies, rolled off the blonde cheerleader and got to his feet to help his comrades. Hammers stumbled forward, tripping over Tara as she tried to keep him away from her boyfriend, but not understanding that there were some very nasty things that roamed the Earth and one of those called her his friend.

"Tara...", Josh gasped as she rolled away from the hoodlum as he realized this whole thing was going to play out in the next few seconds.

The dark figure that had begun to stalk the leader of Josh and Tara's attackers began to glow just like the cudgel he held in his hand and had used to devastating effect on the other two goons.

"What do you want _boy_?", Terry Hammers hissed trying to intimidate whoever he was facing.

The only response from his silent opponent was that his eyes began to glow bright blue with a ring of red around them.

Tara crawled to her guy and hugged him closely knowing he had done the best that he could. She could sense the impending altercation between two now facing each other was going to determine what was going to happen to Josh and her. "Ssshhhh it's all right honey…..we'll be alright….."

Josh watched in fear as the two came closer together hoping that the smaller person in black would win since he seemed to be on their side in this situation.

Still the smaller masked form hadn't said anything, but in the light there was, he seemed to motion for the large thug to 'bring it'. Hammers immediately knew what he had to do if he was going to complete the night's activities and avenge the damage done to his partners. Without another thought he rushed the smaller form trying to take him to the ground where he could use his size and strength to his best advantage.

The smaller form seemed to wait for a moment. At the last second he bounced to the side and somewhat forward bringing his knee up into the thug's gut doubling him over. Then the masked form brought his elbow down on the back of Hammers' neck with an audible crack as the larger man fell to his knees. The figure then reversed his move to gain distance and caught Hammers with a back leg round house kick to the face snapping the hoodlum's head around thus ending the attempted worse-than-a-mugging.

Checking on his work the form could see all three hoodlums out cold with injuries that would nag them for a long time. He then turned his attention to the two teens first checking Tara and then Josh. Without saying anything he picked the artist up in a firemen's carry and grabbed Tara's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?", the cheerleader asked.

"Hurry.", the form grunted disguising his voice.

The guy (Tara could see that whoever it was had a build of a medium sized man) continued to pull her along as he carried Josh on the sidewalk away from where the incident had just taken place. Whoever it was rushed the artist and his girlfriend away from the scene with Tara barely able to keep pace. She then got the idea and recognized the correct way back to Josh's van.

"This way.", she said.

With a nod the black clothed and masked guy followed and five minutes later they were at the van. He then set Josh down and reached into the blond artist's pants to get the keys. After opening the doors he lifted Josh up again and put him in the back and helped Tara in beside him. Then he got into the driver's seat and inserted the key and started the van up. Keeping his mask on, he shifted into reverse and backed out of the parking place and sped out of the parking lot.

"Are you taking us to the hospital?", Tara inquired over the roar of the engine and the squealing of the tires.

The masked guy nodded as he sped through a light not bothering to slow down not even caring of there was a cop around.

"Turn left at the next light….I uh work there as a volunteer.", Tara then instructed after they went through five interchanges.

The masked guy kept on driving until Tara said, "It's just ahead, you can drive right up to the ER doors."

Moments later he did.

Tara opened her door and the figure helped her out. "I'll get help…"

The figure brushed by her and carefully pulled Josh out and picked him up. _'He's really strong….I need to get his name and thank him for helping us.',_ Tara thought as he carried her boyfriend in his arms to the ER doors.

"Thanks man.", Josh groaned as the figure set him down on an unoccupied gurney. In short order the figure wheeled the artist to the receptionist who already called staff from the back to take over since she had seen the three coming in.

Tara, though injured, stepped to the front as she glanced at the form that she still didn't recognize, "Mandy, Josh and I were mugged. Josh is hurt and needs attention; this man helped us…"

Tara pointed towards the figure that stepped back and began to fade, causing even more confusion.

"Uh Tara, where…"

XX

'_Damn Tara, bring attention to me why don't ya.',_ Ron mused in frustration as the door behind him opened and two nurses come out from the back where the treatment rooms were. Taking this as a clue that he might be best served if he was unavailable for what was coming next, the blond running back slipped by the nurses and made his way towards a side door which he knew led to another hallway and to the outside.

Ninety seconds after wheeling Josh into the hospital Ron Stoppable (still invisible) pushed open the doors in front of him and walked back outside. Knowing exactly where he was since his days as a Sunshine Spreader and from staying in the hospital himself various times, he was able to stay in the shadows just in case he had to reappear for some reason.

'_Mannnn it's a long walk back to the park, if those goons are still around they ought to be pretty mad by now and I can't let them find my gym bag. Who the hell wears red hockey jerseys other than me and I got my new jar of gunk…crud I am so not going to get much sleep tonight.',_ Ron moaned to himself as he began to jog back to where the altercation took place. Still unseen to the casual observer, Ron opened the door and wiped his prints off everything he had touched and then closed the driver's door and wiped off the handle before finishing with the door he used to get Josh in and out of the van.

In less than thirty minutes the blond running back was back in the park still unseen and making his way back to his gym bag.

XX

"Man what happened to us?", the leader of the small group of thugs asked aloud as he pulled himself to his knees.

"You're still alive asshole?", a voice asked behind him, "I was sure that I killed you…_that_ mistake can be easily be remedied."

"W…who are you?", Hammers turned his head around as the source of the voice began to come into view.

"The prick who's gonna make your life a living hell if I ever see you again. Now get your asses out of Middleton. And if I ever hear you doing something like this again I am going to hunt you down and cut off your heads and feed them to some hungry dogs.", the form appeared solid, still masked. A sword suddenly appeared in his right hand to make sure that the thug got the point one way or another.

"We're leaving as soon as I can get them going…"

"Good don't make me regret my decision not to plant you right now.", the figure dressed in black lowered the volume of his voice menacingly, "Remember I'm watching."

The figure then faded into nothingness again.

XX

'_Well with what went on I shouldn't have any more trouble with those three. I hope Tara and Josh are going to be alright.'_ Ron mused as he silently moved to where he had hidden his gym bag. It took about five minutes to find it but he was soon on the way home. _'I hope KP hasn't noticed me being gone from the house…I wish this year was over…I don't know if I can keep it up with all this crap.'_

The blond running back felt the familiar vibration in the pocket of his gi and glancing around he again became visible. "Yeah Wade what do you need?", Ron asked after he answered the call.

"I monitored, nice work on those guys, Ron; they were the same ones who mugged you and Kim last summer."

"Yeah I recognized them; I didn't want to give myself away so I just took care of business instead. Is Josh and Tara alright?"

"Yeah Josh has a minor concussion and a bruised knee, a broken arm and a broken nose. Tara has a split lip, her nose isn't broken but she's going to have a black eye. It could have been worse."

"Yeah it didn't last long, but it could have been bad…at least we know I'm a little better than I was when KP and I got mugged. Listen I'm gonna fade out and get home. I still have to feed fatty Rufus and I have to get a shower. Is KP asleep?"

"Out like a light Ron she is resting very well, oh I got some ideas about making the security better on your guys' houses. I'd like to get the go ahead to try it out."

"Sure but since I just live there, you're gonna have to talk to Mom and Dad. They own the place. What is it you want to do?"

"Ron we both know that the guy with the rifle was going to put a round through Kim's window, we really can't have that and I found a company that I think I can trade favors with."

"I'd talk to the 'rents and go from there buddy. Listen I have to get moving. I'll talk after I get my shower.", Ron promised as he moved quickly towards his home.

X

_The Stoppable home:_

Still invisible, Ron unlocked the door and silently slipped inside not turning any lights on to give away his presence. In moments he was down stairs in his lair stripping off his gi. "Rufus are you hungry for some cheese?"

"Cheeeeese…"

"Ssshh buddy, after my shower I'll get you some and bring it down here to share with your mice buddies."

"Nope mine!"

"OK have it your way, I think I might have popped a stitch or two, get out the first aid stuff and the stapler I have ta make sure.", Ron explained.

"Hnk sure, cheese."

"I'll slice some up for you before we close it back up."

"Even loser."

"Yeah big loser me."

The mole rat snickered. "Snip snip…ow."

"I promise I won't cry this time, but don't you miss either like the _other_ seven times and then laugh about it.", Ron chuckled as he headed to his bathroom having already stripped down to his birthday suit. _'Man I am so glad this day was finally and mostly over.'_

XXX

_Middleton General Hospital:_

The platinum blonde lay back in her bed as she fielded the questions from two sets of parents.

"Honey are you alright?", Sandra Mankey asked the cheerleader whose face was bruising quite nicely.

"Yeah well sort of, I'm still worried about Josh Mrs. Mankey. He got beaten trying to protect my honor…"

"Your honor?", Robert King inquired, "they weren't after money?"

"No and they would have gotten what they were after too if this guy hadn't come along and helped us out. Have you heard any more about Josh? His knee was hurt and so was his face...a...and I think his arm too.", Tara inquired not wanting to bring up what one of the goons had said and what it might mean.

Wendell informed Tara, "Just a few things honey, but they are not life threatening. The doctors wanted to repair the ligament in his knee. So he's going to be in for a couple of days and then he'll be in physical therapy and be on crutches for a while."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why is that Tara?", Josh's Mother inquired.

"I love Joshua and I don't want him to get hurt."

"I understand that you have some friends who get hurt all the time honey, and it is my understanding from what my son has revealed to me that young Mister Stoppable has performed this of action many times for Miss Possible. Let my son be your goofy sidekick like Ron is to Kim and maybe someday you will have as deep of a relationship with him as those two have with each other."

"But…"

"No buts young lady, now when my son heals up I might sign him up for some karate classes so that the next time he'll do better if he has to. Remember Joshua showed courage tonight, he has never really done that before staying away from all sorts of confrontations, you have been very good for him.", Sandra Mankey told the platinum blonde.

Wendell added, "I think he loves you and he never shown this for any other girl you must be special to him."

Abby decided they were getting deeper into a conversation than was needed so she told her daughter, "Honey, get some sleep, we're going to the waiting room to see what the news is about Josh."

"I'd like to be there too…"

"Honey get your sleep, if there is anything bad we'll wake you but Joshua may not wake up for a few hours yet. You can have breakfast with him in the morning before you return to school.", Bob King promised, "Remember you have a game tomorrow night."

"But Josh…"

"We'll get him to the game if the doctors release him in time.", Abby promised then leaned over and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"It's going to take some heavy duty makeup Mom, but I'll be ready to go…I think."

"That's a good girl honey.", Robert King told his daughter as he also kissed her.

The Mankeys followed suit and after they left and went to the surgery waiting room Wendell Mankey said, "You guys have a tough girl there; I would have been scared out of my mind….."

Abby frowned, "I'm sure she was, but right now she's more worried about Josh. I hope there wasn't too much damage to his knee, his arm and his face."

"We don't either Abby, but Josh stood up for something tonight and even if he didn't do as good as we would have liked I for one am proud of him and I plan on telling him that when he wakes up because he is going to be hurting. I want him to know it was worth the price he paid.", Wendell informed them.

Abby half smiled, "Robert, if he hadn't been there or had ran away I think things would have gone much worse for Tara. I think when they are healed we can give them some alone time."

Wendell began to chuckle, "But I don't think that Josh is going to be up to much for Homecoming…"

"Will he go?"

Sandra laughed, "And have Joshua miss out on being a hero for once? Not a chance. He's always been a little envious of Ron Stoppable, though no one knows it."

"He has?", Abby asked being surprised at this.

"Yes, sometimes that young man would do something for Kim when they were off on one of her missions. They had the same gym class and Josh told us about some wounds…when Kimberly became infatuated with our son Ron made a deal with Josh not to say anything if he could help him get a date with her. Since she was crushing on Josh at the time it was very easy for Stoppable to set it up. Anyway they are going with some friends and Josh, even busted up, would love to go if he's not still in the hospital.", Wendell explained to two wide eyed parents of Tara King.

Bob King snorted, "Setting two kids up for a date who were crushing on each other…that was either a Marx Brothers© or a Three Stooges© screenplay in the making."

Wendell snickered at the mental imagery and Abby got in her two cents, "True, but back then Tara was keeping an eye on Stoppable…something about a cheerleader competition that they went to and some green fish-boy causing trouble."

"Well, _I'm_ glad these two are dating now.", Sandra Mankey added, "for a while…a couple years anyway Josh was fretting over if he could even get Tara's attention…and the funny thing is he never had to work for a date, most of the other girls in school almost threw themselves at him, but that wasn't what he wanted."

Wendell chuckled remembering the teen angst that he had witnessed at his home, "Sure he was nervous about dating…more that I think the girls even knew, but he always felt something for your daughter."

Bob looked at the Kings while he took in what they had revealed, "You know if this keeps up, I'm going to have to plop some money down."

"Why is that?", Wendell Mankey inquired…

"Mister and Misses Mankey?", a man in blue surgical scrubs asked as he entered the waiting room.

Wendell spoke up, "I'm Wendell Mankey and this is my wife Sandra. How is Josh?"

"He has a concussion and broken nose, arm and torn ligaments in his knee, I am Doctor Turnbull and I worked on his arm and leg. We set everything and we repaired the ligaments. Fortunately the concussion is minor, according to the neurosurgeon, so we have your son in recovery right now. He should be waking up in a little while."

"So Joshua is going to be all right then?", Sandra asked.

"Yes, but we are going to watch him tonight and keep him sedated until after we run an MRI and get the results just to be sure. He should be in his room in less than an hour, when he gets there we will let you in to see him.", Tiny Turnbull promised.

Wendell smiled, "That's good, there is a young lady staying here who is very concerned about my son. We should let her know before we go in."

Abby smiled at this news, "We'll go in to see her and then we'll meet you down in the cafeteria for coffee."

X

The blonde woman opened her daughter's door and peeked in. "Tara honey are you awake?"

"Yeah Mom, I was just thinking."

"Oh?"

"Yeah Josh and I were very close to having something very bad happen to us."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that Josh got hurt protecting me. I'm not sure I like that."

"Honey he could have gotten hurt protecting another girl if he was dating her and the same thing happened, don't be too hard on yourself, I will tell you one thing Josh's parents are very proud of him. This was the first time he took any type of action."

"Yeah but he could have been killed.", Tara didn't reveal what could have happened to them if that stranger hadn't gotten involved.

"Once he heals his parents are going to enroll him in martial arts classes honey, if there is a next time hopefully it won't be nearly as traumatic."

"I'd like to try it too Mom, I don't like being a victim."

"That's good to hear honey, now Josh is out of the operation and is in recovery. He does have an injured knee and a broken arm so his recovery is going to take a while. Maybe you could take care of him while that happens."

"I could if his Mom and Dad aren't mad at me…"

"Don't worry Tara they aren't, now you go to sleep and in the morning you can go up and see how he's doing."

"Thanks Mom, I love you.", the platinum blonde cheerleader told her Mother as she held out her arms for another hug, "Now that Josh is resting so can I."

Abigale King gave her beautiful daughter a kiss on the forehead, "Now go to sleep, it _has_ been a trying day. They told us to pick you up before school so I will have a change of clothes for you. Now if they let Josh out before we leave for the game we will have him and his parents with us. Do you think you can perform at the game tomorrow night?"

"Yeah Mom, but I'm just going to need some heavy makeup because I am going to look like a raccoon this time tomorrow."

"You'll be just fine and if Joshua is there it will be a very good thing for you. I'll sign a permission slip for you to ride home from the game with us."

"Thank you Mom…"

XXX

_The Stoppable house:_

The teen, curled up in his bed, shivering, his eyelids twitching:

'_There I am again…in a chair…handcuffed and chained to it.'_, the sleeping running back mused as he 'watched' himself not even struggling to get free.

It was a good thing that he couldn't feel it as a thin club held by a gloved hand extending from a short sleeved khaki shirt struck him in the side where his ribs were. The familiar form in front of him tried to move out of the way, but was unable to avoid any of the next ten strikes that landed on his left side.

Finally the club made a significant dent in the torso and the club changed the direction it traveled and bashed the restrained one on the left side of the face which was already swelling from previous hits.

The left eye was almost closed by now. Ron was having a hard time understanding how he got into the existing predicament and was also hoping he'd learned what had happened so that he could avoid the situation he seemed to be trapped in. As he noticed blood forming at the corner of his mouth.

"**Eat steel!",** Ron growled in anger and dove from his bed, doing a shoulder roll as the blade appeared in his hand as he spun weaving the mystical blade in a figure eight pattern.

Glancing around, now completely awake and neither seeing nor sensing any danger, he slowly relaxed and let out a sigh_, 'These damned nightmares are going to give me a heart attack someday. I have to be going wacko…yeah and I can just see KP being thrilled if Zorpox shows up again and screws up something she has planned.' _

Ron let the Lotus Blade return to its hidden form and let out a sigh of relief as he climbed back into bed hoping to get some much needed sleep.

XXXXX

SO Kimmie and Ronnie as well as Barkin, the tweebs, Rufus and all the other 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and their blood thirsty lawyers and not myself nor my beta. We also do not make squat on this little hobby either.

Oh a notice, a little bird told me that there will be 'Fannies' this year so think about who you want to nominate.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	84. Chapter 84

Hey guys sorry about the wait, but we have been having some computer issues over here between CB and myself, so between that and the real world throwing a monkey (shudder) wrench into the works it looks like we are now back up. So while this little delay was going on I did keep writing and am currently about three quarters through chapter 87 as well as having about twenty percent of chapter 34 done in 'Storm Chaser'. Now that we have that business out of the way where are we? Oh yeah East Side High School. If you remember the big thing that happened lately was the attack on Josh and Tara (which they survived with the help of a masked friend).

I again want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed, alerted and/or reviewed 'The Hunter' up to now. Speaking of reviews here is the part where I address some of the content. So here we go: Moonlion 94 (first time reviewer), thanks; keato1, back in the 'Once Again' ARC I played Josh Mankey hard so I owed him. Already I stated that he will play the part of a minor hero in 'Book One' and this was just a taste. Now there is going to be enough blood shed later and I don't want to get ahead of myself; Chica13, those idiots got bailed out by Jacob Rockwaller. Don't worry we're not quite done with Terry Hammers and his buds.

Angelus-alvus, yeah me too, I was sweating it. And for ninja Ron he is pretty tough, but he has to pay a price for everything. I detest uber Rons, there is always a downside to go with the upside. In other words nothing is free; Uberscribbler, the two idjots might find a way from being prosecuted too heavily (not everyone gets what they truly deserve….it's the Rocky Rule). Now Ron doesn't really show an ego, he knows where he came from, but he has really been meditating; Jimmy1201, Sure I would have loved to have Ronnie pull that off, but Kim doesn't know the extent of his training and his abilities. Should he tell her? Maybe but Sensei aka Lord Toshimiru wants Ron to stay in the background.

Ajw1970, Ron has been having nightmares since he decapitated Fukushima during that exercise. The stronger he gets the more it affects him. Like I said before there is a downside to an upside. Now you know why I like Stan Lee; Whitem, Ronnie boy didn't have all his ninja gear so yeah he had to wipe prints. Occasionally Frank Zorro will pop up just to keep you guys honest. I can say he sorta shows up and Kimmie does find out who he is in Book Three. Oh the nightmares…maybe someone is channeling them to the blond goof. And Rufus is what he is; Fanatic97, you got it buddy; CB73, yay for payback. I'll bet Rockwaller isn't too happy with those guys right now though. And Tara will pass the info along when she figures it out.

Again thanks to all the reviews, I really really appreciate them. Now the one guy who I appreciate a lot is my beta, CajunBear73, he has been with me since before I began writing. We even try to speak on the phone about every day too and he's bailed me out of the swamp pretty regular over the years. So thanks again.

Why don't we get this show on the road?

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 84

_East Side High School:_

"Don't worry Tara; Josh will be fine over there. See your 'rents set him over by where we are going to be doing our routines.", Kim encouraged her blonde friend as Tara touched up her makeup, "Anyway he's waving at you, and while we have a few minutes why don't you go over and say hi."

"Thanks Kim, I would like to go see him for a second. We were only able to talk for a few minutes this morning before I had to go to school, his 'rents picked him up at the hospital and they drove right over here after picking up my parents."

"Sure T, but try to be back in a few, we have to go over a couple of things since practice was screwed up this week."

Liz came over as Tara jogged over to see her parents and the Mankeys, "She looks a little stiff Kim, do you think she's going to be able to join in a pyramid, we're already down one cheerleader, I don't think we can do it missing two."

Sigh, "No pyramids tonight Liz, I'll make the announcement to the girls right before we start. Anyway, it's supposed to start raining before the end of the game and we don't need any more injuries right now.", Kim replied as she saw Tara give each a warm hug (but Josh got a quick kiss too).

After she was done the platinum blonde headed back, and very shortly she was back with her cheer buds.

"Thanks Kim I just wanted to be sure Josh was alright."

Interested in getting the straight scoop, Kim asked her, "I heard rumors in school…What happened last night? All I, uh, heard was that you and Josh ended up in the hospital."

"Josh and I went for a walk in the park after he picked me up from Bonnie's home," Sigh, "We weren't doing anything wrong Kim, but you heard right, we were mugged. Josh was beaten by _three_ guys. It was worse 'cause he was trying to protect me from them."

Kim frowned, "Something like that happened to Ronnie and me last summer. I was knocked out and I think they were trying to rape me. Maybe we'd better run some self-defense classes for the girls and guys at Middleton High."

"Do you think you could get something like that planned Kim?", Tara inquired, having been involved in something many women and girls feared, she was interested in what Kim could help provide to help fight against it happening to others here.

"Yeah, my dojo runs women's self-defense classes all the time and I could see if they would do it for the girls at Middleton High.", Kim responded.

Liz added, "I think that would be a great idea, Kim. And _your_ boyfriend and some of the other football players have something up their sleeves for a fundraising for charity."

"What are you talking about Liz?"

"I just heard a rumor, but Dave was talking about it so I think the guys are thinking about something…I won't say more until I know more about it, but we might get to put boxing gloves on in a controlled environment for charity."

Kim chuckled, she'd watched this sort of thing before since she had represented the firemen in their annual 'Guns and Hoses' boxing matches five times, "I think I know what they are planning guys, and if you've ever wanted to punch someone out without worrying about hurting them, this is a fun thing."

Tara had a confused look on her face as Kim continued, "Charity boxing matches. They put these big gloves on your hands and you have headgear and mouthpieces. You get to spend some time with guys who know how to box and they show you how to fight. Then after a few weeks you get paired with someone of your own ability and you go at it in the ring for three rounds."

Liz smiled, "It sounds like fun to me Kim, I already said I'd be willing to try it."

The red haired heroine giggled, "I have an advantage, I usually have to fight a _guy_."

Tara gasped as she held her hand over her mouth, "Isn't it dangerous?"

"For the guy it is. I've had to fight Ron twice.", Kim's giggle was a little louder drawing the attention of the other girls.

Liz leaned in, "How did he do?"

"Not bad, he ended up with a couple of black eyes…but we made up afterward."

Liz had heard something about the attack on her two friends over the summer, but no one had given her any information on it. "Kim?"

"Yeah Liz?", the red head answered as she lowered herself into the splits and then seemed to effortlessly change to the Chinese splits.

"What happened over the summer K?"

"I almost got raped…that's two times over the summer. Anyway the one that happened in Middleton, Ronnie and I were walking in the park and we got mugged. Ron told me to get away…instead I took care of one guy and called for help. Then I went back to help my guy…it all got confusing…anyway from the police report Ronnie was dying and he was holding me in his lap, still trying to protect me."

"Dying?", Bonnie asked both worried and confused, "He's all right now isn't he?"

Sniff "Yeah, but I could have lost him. Anyway the police rescued us and took the bad guys to jail. We haven't been told when their trial is going to be, but make no doubt I am going to be there."

"Why is that Kim?", Marcella inquired having overheard the conversation.

"I want to make sure they spend the next ten years of their lives in prison."

XXX

Dave Aberts and Curt Whiney stood behind number Seven in white as the doctor pointed what looked like a hairdryer at the sleeve over Ron's arm. Also present were two members of the officiating crew for the upcoming game. High School Football Rules dictated their presence to determine whether or not the padding used on Ron's arms followed the letter of the rules for casts or coverings of injuries or wounds. Coach Barkin explained this unusual padding in use to help keep wounds from reopening and keeping blood flow to a minimum during the game.

[Coaches don't invite anybody to see something like this. By Rule (48 states use this book, the other two-Mass. And Texas use NCAA), casts, injury-related protective padding and other unusual support/protective devices have to be inspected by the game's Umpire and he/she makes the determination of its legality based upon rules governing their materials, density and resiliency. It's so that padding or casts don't become a club wielded by the player. And a Dr.'s letter about this condition has to be provided to and initialed by the Umpire explaining the reasons for such padding, etc., if it's for an injury…..CB73]

After the doctor finished the left arm the Umpire examined the bandage to make sure that it wasn't some sort of unpadded, newfangled cast on the running back's arm. Nodding his agreement, and after reading and initialing the explanation letter he told the doctor to go ahead and finish the right arm. Once it was done he examined it, and satisfied with the results, left after making a note of Ron's wounds and number so they could do cursory checks throughout the game to make sure no changes had been made to give the visiting team an unfair edge from said padding.

After they left Ron said, "Thanks Doc, I gotta finish getting ready."

"Remember Ron that isn't armor.", Doctor Melvin warned.

"If it does as good as it did yesterday in practice I'll be fine.", Ron got up and went to get his shoulder pads and helmet knowing he hadn't been able to stretch much yet.

"I will be on the sidelines myself Ron to make sure that the bandages are holding up. Your coach informed me of the amount of contact you are usually getting into so I think its best. I will have spare bandages, the spray and the heat gun to make sure that we are able to properly fit it to you."

"Thanks Doc.", Ron turned to leave and find the rest of his gear.

XX

The crowd at East Side was getting boisterous. Tara nervously eyed some of them who were saying a few lewd things to the Middleton cheerleaders, "I wish we'd get started already guys. I never liked this place, and there's hardly any security." Tara kept thinking about what had happened to her and her boyfriend twenty-four hours earlier and the hostility from the crowd was making her nervous.

Liz Sours slipped her arm around the normally bubbly blonde, "We don't know the details T but maybe after the game if you want to talk about it we'd like to hear about what happened last night."

"T…thanks Liz.", Tara replied as she glanced around with her smile getting bigger, "And everyone. Yeah I want to talk about it, but later is better 'cause we have some guys to cheer for."

Kim and the rest of the girls heard the 'Thump thump…thump' and without hesitation the red headed captain urged, "Mad Dog bounce on three."

XX

Remembering to use his undamaged arm to point, so as to not twist his bruised and battered body, his knee included, Josh called out, "Here comes the other team…something tells me this is going to be a tough game."

Abby King rubbed the artist's head, "Maybe, but our guys are tough too. A lot depends on who gets the lead early. And it looks like it might start raining any minute. Are you sure that the cast is going to be alright Joshua?"

"The Docs said this is some sort of hybrid cast (he showed off the latticework-white device (which sort of looked like fishnet underwear of old that showed a lot of skin), "And I can even bathe with it on. Even the brace on my knee is pretty much weather resistant."

"What are they going to do with the knee?", Bob King asked the teen who was trying not to 'favor' it.

"After the swelling goes down and after Homecoming I am going in, they are planning on orthoscopic surgery to repair any damage.", the teen explained as much as he understood about the surgery, "the doctors think I can make a complete recovery."

Wendell Mankey put his hand on his son's shoulder, "You were lucky, but we're proud of you defending Tara like you did son."

"Thanks Dad, I mean I had to…I couldn't let them have her like that…that guy that came along helped a lot."

"Did you ever find out who he was?", Abby asked.

"No his face was covered and he was dressed in black, but he _was_ tough. He went through those guys like a hot knife through butter just like those super-duper guys in the comic books."

Bob King frowned, "But Josh he wasn't able to protect you…"

"I was pretty much stomped before he showed, I did what I could but it wasn't very much….sorry."

Bob leaned in, "You did the best you could, besides the Stoppable boy got beaten over the summer too, I heard and he's been fighting longer than you have…"

Josh looked down as he remembered, "Ron was hurt bad, Kim was down and you've heard how good she is…Ron was bleeding inside when the cops got there…Kim told Tara that he was still bleeding when he got on the plane to Japan…"

Abby King smiled, "He's tougher than he looks Josh, following Kim around must have made him that way."

Josh didn't want to say anything about the scars he had seen when they had been in gym class together so diverted them a little, "He's going to play tonight after getting bit by that police dog protecting Kim…she said it was nasty."

Abby King frowned, "One of the reasons I am here Joshua, I want to see for myself if Ronald suffers more trauma by playing tonight."

"I thought that Josh was joking about this Abby, that _man_ (meaning Coach Barkin) is going too far.", Sandra Mankey told the member of the school board.

"It's going to take a while to get Mister Barkin to toe the line, he has some friends. But right now we have other pressing matters before the board, and by spring I fully expect some solid answers to the questions we have posed to him, otherwise there will be repercussions which may affect his position in the Middleton School system."

XX

Just then the crowd began to chant as the Mad Dogs sprinted on to the field of play for the game.

X

The (That's Mr.) Zebra said to, "Middleton you have won the toss, do you wish to receive or defer?"

Tank Woodson frowned, "We defer."

"East Side do you want to kick or receive?"

One of the smaller players stated, "We want the ball."

"We'll defend this goal.", Tank responded as he turned his back to the goal they were going to defend to start the game.

"Very good, shake hands and get your squads ready to go.", the Ref told the captains.

After they returned to the sideline Woodson announced, "We kickoff and we have the west goal."

Coach Roberts yelled, "Kickoff team get over here…not you sidekick.", then he added at the last, "Not this time."

Ron for one wasn't sorry about not running down into the melee that he knew was going to happen once the ball was kicked downfield.

As the special team lined up the rest of the team wondered what was up since only the kickoff team and the coaches were huddled so close.

X

After the Middleton kickoff and ensuing two plays after it, the second play resulting in a first down, the blond goofball sat on the bench with Dave Alberts and Curt Whiney and mused half aloud, almost completely enjoying the lack of action so far, "Maybe they've forgotten about the most handsome sidekick in the good ole USA, I could go for a slurpster right now."

Barkin turned to stare at his Mad Dog and motioned to him, "Stoppable you know what to do, go make their quarterback's life miserable. We want the ball _now_."

The sometimes annoying running back for Middleton rose and snapped his chin strap, "See guys it's like walking into a GM body shop and yelling 'I'm bored'." Ron walked over to the sideline and waited for the play to end so that he could enter the game. (That is a game we play BTW, and it's a good way to get a wrench flung at you too…..ST)

Curt called out, "Don't hurt any of those little East Side players Ron; they might turn your name in to the state."

Ron turned around and stuck out his tongue at his backfield mate.

**Tweeeet**.

As Stoppable jogged out on to the playing field he noticed Wilson Chimes number 76, who had been playing left tackle, was leaving. The junior warned Ron as he passed the running back slash quarterback killer, "They're eating us alive Ron, we gotta get their QB's attention or this is gonna be a long night."

"Thanks Chimes, I'll try something.", the sometimes goofy blond responded. Then to himself after the lineman passed him, "Looks like it's gonna be a long night…again. Maybe KP will give me a backrub."

Tank Woodson half smiled as his young friend got to the defensive huddle, "Now that we're all here three –five shifting to the forty-four, Stoppable make an asshole out of yourself on the short side…but start behind me, they've probably got scouting on you and we'd like to keep your whereabouts secret for another minute or two."

"Yeah always the bridesmaid never the bride.", Shambles snorted.

"Ready break!", the tough outside linebacker called to the rest of the defense to get his guys focused at the moment.

"Break.", they all responded moving to their assigned positions, while hoping to take East Side Panthers unaware.

Number Seven in white stayed behind his large friend and tried to remain unnoticed as the quarterback, Itchy Donraven, wearing number nine in red, got under center. Then number Seven in white stepped out from behind the outside linebacker (who intimidated just about everyone) and slipped up to the shoulder of Mark Shambles making sure that the signal caller, the whole backfield, the center and both guards were able to see him as he lurked across the line from them. Ron understood that he might be smaller and a marked man but Tank and some of the other members of the defense reminded him that they were mostly concerned about his speed.

Itchy had viewed the game films and had seen what number Seven for Middleton was able to accomplish due to the speed the sidekick had an abundance of, as he pointed at Ron, making sure both running backs knew of his existence and his current location.

"Set…_hut!_.",, the opposing QB yelled hoping to get a jump on the defense he had two real good plays against.

As the offensive line fired across the line of scrimmage Ron ran right at the offensive guard, Evens (number 64), who tried to pick him up on a block. The blond sidekick of Kim Possible turned his shoulder and slipped by the now ineffective attempt with a hop, a skip, a jump and a quick shove to keep the much larger teen's hands off him for a moment as the more-than-not running back for Middleton followed young mister Donraven.

The signal caller took the snap and ran parallel to the line of scrimmage to his right as Ron noticed the fullback charge into the line. Donraven faked the handoff and pulled it back as the fullback rushed past him into the line. Then East Side's quarterback continued to run trying to flank the defense. _'It's their triple option, Barkin said they never use it this early in their games.'_ the quarterback killer thought to himself as he tried to get to number Nine in red.

Seeing that number Seven in white had a clean shot at his QB if he could catch him, Jeremy Evens then lunged as he tried to tackle the much smaller-almost hero not realizing the Umpire had an excellent view of the infraction that was now occurring. A moment later a weighted and brightly colored handkerchief bounced off the right guard who didn't even notice that he had been caught red handed.

To add insult to injury said number seven in white didn't go down easily as he slipped out of the guard's grasp and spun around while still keeping his balance, before he dove at the end trying to get some kind of a hand on the quarterback who was going down the line to set up the option.

The blond teen's luck held for him right then as he was able to grab _something_ as he was hit again and landed on the ground as one of the Middleton defenders came in to clean up the garbage while other players fell on them.

"Oh man! Let go!", Itchy complained as he twisted around to look at Ron with a hurt expression on his face. The almost hero's hand was where it was causing him a great deal of discomfort. Being the first team QB for a state wide football power usually meant he wasn't abused like the second and third stringers, and this harsh reality was a little difficult for him to comprehend at the moment.

Ron, noting where his hand ended up and what he was holding on to, released his grip. "Uh sorry, I didn't see. You alright?"

"Yeah."

As they got their feet Tank helped Ron up and asked as they turned to go to their huddle, "What did you do? Anyway they got a penalty."

"He might be talking with a higher voice right now…it was an accident…but I feel _so_ dirty right now."

"What?", the defensive captain asked.

"I pulled him down by his thingies…..", Ron informed the defensive captain then paused for a moment.

"...Remind me to wash my hands when we get to the sidelines."

Woodson snorted as he wondered if the red haired cheer captain had witnessed what her precious boyfriend had just done, and if she did, would she comment on it. He also was paying attention to the Zebras (two of which were speaking together).

"Huddle up.", Tank continued to snort as the defense gathered around him as the Ref signaled for holding against one of the East Side players and walked off ten yards.

"Come on huddle up on the ball.", the outside linebacker urged his teammates.

Ten seconds later Tank continued, "Three-five…outside guys pinch. Sidekick do what you do, but try to hide from them behind me again."

Ellis chuckled having a good view of what had just happened, "Stoppable there's just some things you're not supposed to do...it's a 'guy' thing."

"Yeah I know, but in fairness I was falling down because one of those guys has his arms around my waist."

"I see it worked out for them that time, come on we have an offense to kick the snot out of.", the 'D' back laughed thinking about what was going through the opposing QB's mind at the moment. While this was going on the Umpire walked off the yardage for the obvious penalty, moving East Side back ten yards.

XX

"Shit what happened?", number Nine in red, Itchy Donraven, asked the other members of his offense in the huddle as he kept one hand down by his…uh well you know trying to get the ache to go away before he had to get the next play off.

"Seven in white is super-fast, and if I remember he's the one who's been working over some of the other teams' QBs that Middleton has been facing.", one of the tackles informed his signal caller.

"Well keep that clown out of our backfield; he could screw this up this whole offense if he's as fast as you say he is."

"He's not that good…", the linemen told his leader before being cut off.

"He's good enough to bust up our option mostly by himself…he's good enough…"

"I already got flagged once for holding the jackoff, so we're going to have to double up on him with a back to make sure that he's honest cause the rest of those guys are just too much to handle one on one.", the guy who had just faced Ron informed them, not understanding the sidekick could be their worst nightmare.

"Ok ok, if you see seven in white anywhere sing out, I don't wanna have ta wonder where he is…"

XX

The dark haired young man waved to the blond and freckled cheerleader he was now dating before leaning over to the older man next to him. Otto chuckled, "She is quite a looker, nephew. So, are you going to treat this one the same as the last?"

"If I did that I would soon run out of girls and their charms. Then I would be lonely in this inhospitable environment. So I will bide my time and play the field, so to speak."

"It's not that bad Eric.", Otto remembered to use his nephew's alias, "We will always be able to go on excursions to make sure that we are entertained."

"Uncle if I am correct this mission will not last through the summer. Our red haired friend should be leaving and will make an inviting target wherever she goes if all else fails, but I want it to happen in front of her friends to make a point about how fragile she really is.", the dark haired and very suave young man told his older relative.

"So you want to put her under too?"

"No, no I do not…..I do not like the boy because I think he is a subhuman and a disgrace to mankind. I will use his demise to destroy her emotionally after I am finished playing with her."

"Not quite a noble cause nephew, but in this case I suppose we can overlook being nice.", Otto snorted lowly.

"Obviously we will **not** be nice to him…When is Henri going to be getting into town, my mouth is watering already."

"It will be another week, he was working at an establishment where he had always wanted and he decided to give them some notice so that he wouldn't burn all of his bridges behind him. We cannot fault him for that."

"I agree, I wonder what new and exciting wonders he is ready to prepare for our dining pleasure Uncle."

XXX

From his position behind the left-outside linebacker Ron watched the opposing offense jog to the line. Just after their offensive line went down into their stances with the QB lined up in the 'Shotgun Formation', Ron popped out to see what kind of reaction he was going to get as he lined up outside the tackle by a good three yards since the offensive end had split out wide.

Three of the players in red jerseys all pointed towards him, _'Well I guess they know who I am now, I wonder what they're going to do about me?'_

Ron's internal question was quickly answered as a running back wearing number Twenty-Four then pointed his way, and placed both hands on his knees to set himself as he seemed to keep an eye on our hero.

The blond sidekick of the famous teen heroine crowded the line of scrimmage, getting a good view of the ball so that he could get across the line and again put pressure on the East Side QB. He also blotted out all sounds as he concentrated on the brown pigskin the East Side center had his right hand on. As it moved so did the QB-smacking Mad Dog as he seemed to teleport across the line so fast that it appeared he had to have been in the 'human canon ball' act of a traveling circus.

Itchy, the QB for East Side, caught the ball (remember he is in the 'Shotgun') and took two more steps back in hopes of getting enough time to get his receivers free on their routes.

Seven in white was only about a count and a half away from the running back who was preparing for him after the ball ended up in Donraven's paws; the QB nervously checking off where his receivers were supposed to be as he checked for where Ron was at the moment.

And the Middleton Mad Dog knew that it was his job to get to nine in red before he found a receiver to throw the pigskin to. Ron could see the opposing QB's eyes surveying the playing field as he decided on his options on where to toss the football.

As the East Side signal caller turned his head to check out his left, Ron sprinted as hard as he could, almost making that blurring thingie that he pulled off look slow and launched himself at Itchy.

As he looked to his right again, Donraven's eyes almost popped out of his head as well as the running back tasked to protect him as Stoppable closed at almost unbelievable speed; almost like a heat seeking missile. Seeing he had the attention of at least two people who were against him, Ron faked inside (causing the back trying to block the blond to follow suit) slowed for a moment then took the outside angle.

Both Itchy and Calvin Spirwinkle (number 24) had taken Ron's fake to go inside and tried to counter it with Calvin trying to get the angle to block and Itchy rolling out to get some more time except that the next thing that the East Side QB realized was that Seven in white was in his face and had his throwing hand wrapped up. Tank Woodson slammed into both players making sure that that nine in red wasn't going anywhere causing East Side to lose nine yards more.

XX

Tara turned to watch as the crowd gasped loudly at the play made by a player from the opposing team. And she caught the end of the play as the tough outside linebacker cleaned up the garbage with her friend being knocked about three yards away because of the contact. When she saw Ron get up and the tough linebacker 'high five' him she knew he was alright. "Looks like your boyfriend is having some fun tonight Kim.", the bubbly blonde giggled.

The teenaged heroine sighed having watched the scene, "He's bonding a little too much with those Neanderthals Tara. The next thing you know he'll get a tattoo of a 'Mack Truck' on his arm with 'Mom' written under below it."

"Kim Josh has ink so it's not about being one of the bad boys, but it depends on what the art depicts and the style.", the bubbly blonde chortled, which actually hurt her to do so.

The red headed captain just smiled as she called out the next cheer to keep the fans going, hoping the tide was going to turn in their favor.

XX

Come on huddle up.", Tank encouraged his 'D' since they had now gotten a couple of good plays.

Once they were in he instructed, "Three-five, moving into a wide tackle six, but when they start the count, then whoever is on the ends back off….Stoppable find something to keep their QB busy."

The blond QB-killer just nodded, wondering what else he could do as the huddle broke up. Of course Ron stepped behind Tank again hoping that they would lose sight of or forget about him.

As the opposing offense came up to the line again Ron did them a favor (sort of) and stepped out from behind the outside linebacker, well aware that he might be drawing their attention to him. The immediate reaction and finger pointing (in Ron's direction) did not go unnoticed by most of the defense. Tank snorted to himself wondering for a moment if this is what the villains felt when they had to face Ron too.

This time Itchy, under center, looked over the defense and popped back to the Shotgun. Mindful of the down and the situation Ron knew that he had to get pressure on his target as the ball was snapped. He crossed the line as fast as he could through the guard-tackle gap on his right side, hoping that whoever was going to try and block him was going to make a mistake (hopefully more than one guy) so someone would get loose.

As Ron passed by the linemen the guard tried to get a piece of him, but Mark Shambles, the nose tackle, had moved over the guard who now couldn't take a chance the All-State Defensive Lineman would stunt so he had to stay home and hope his line mate next to him would be able to block Seven in white.

This time the tackle in question, oddly nicknamed Lenard 'Two Dog' Spinks, number Seventy-One from East Side didn't try to grab the Middleton Mad Dog, but tried to get his body in front of the now streaking Sidekick to very little success, so he reached out to trip Ronnie up as the intruder slipped his shoulder past the tackle.

Only seven didn't go down, if he had it would have been another ten yards tacked on by the Zebras for tripping.

Itchy pump-faked the football as Ron got within eight yards, before nine in red brought it down and shoved it into the gut of his blocking back in what is a variation of the classic 'draw' play. The only problem with executing this play successfully was that it was too slow as Kim's blond boyfriend made contact with both players at the same time, his head making contact with the ball as it was being handed off.

"Olllie!", a voice yelled using the code word for loose ball as the pigskin popped over fifteen feet in the air.

At hearing that word, and having both offensive players in his grasp, Ron checked the running back out and then tossed him away, then repeated the process with Itchy. While this was going on Tank sped by the players and grabbed the ball before it hit the ground. He took three steps and then fell down cradling it tightly as the Ref stepped over and signaled Middleton ball.

XX

"Offense get out there.", Ernie Roberts yelled as he urged ten young men out on the field to take advantage of the turnover.

While the rest of the defense exited the field Ron waited knowing this is where he really made a difference for Middleton.

XX

"OK, pro-set right, thirty-four crossbuck on two. Ready, break.", Dave Alberts instructed his teammates.

"**Break**.", the rest replied with a clap of their hands as they jogged to the line of scrimmage and their positions.

Once the guys in white were in their positions Dave called out, "Treeee sixty-nine, treeee sixty-nine. Set, hut. Hut."

Ron dashed towards the hole he was assigned as he took the fake and tried to 'sell' it to any defenders watching. Dave pulled the pigskin back and reversed his spin to Curt who was making for his assigned hole as well.

While this happened Ron got gang-tackled as he fought his way for ground even though he didn't have the ball, still trying to make any of the defenders believe that he was the main threat.

Whiney didn't see it, but his backfield mate was getting creamed and was finally pushed back. The tough fullback was through the line and beat the arm tackle by Fifty-Two in red. He was finally pulled down after an eight yard gain by another linebacker and the strong safety.

Tweeeeeet!

The ball was now placed on the thirty-two yard line as both teams returned to their huddles. "I-right, twenty-one dive. A quick hitter, on one. Curt lead Ronnie boy through. Ready, break.", Alberts informed them, working to get number seven into the game offensively, and hoping to make the defense real worried about the Middleton High inside game. He knew Ron's speed might be the right thing to shake East Side up a little.

"**Break**!", the offense responded as they clapped their hands and hustled to the line.

Dave stayed back from the center and called out in his 'quarterback guttural voice', "Treeee forty-five, treeeeee forty-five, set. Hut."

The O-line fired straight out getting their heads to the inside to slow, if not stop the guys they were blocking from getting to the center of the line where all the action was going to be. Curt Whiney charged straight ahead determined that he was going to run over someone.

While Curt plowed ahead Ron turned, took one step (which froze two linebackers in place) and then followed his backfield mate into the same hole. Of course seven had both hands on the ball.

As Kimmie's sidekick got to the hole no one had hit him yet, so he lowered his shoulders and sprinted as fast as he could, trying to get into the secondary before a bunch of help got there.

As Ron charged through the line he glanced left and right, finally he saw an outside linebacker trying to get to the middle. The blond teen switched the ball to his left hand and angled away from said linebacker. Of course this put him on a collision course with the free safety, Bruce Wilcott, number Thirty-Three.

Ron decided he'd rather hit the safety than the linebacker, so he lowered his head and raised his knees…**Crunch. **Then he spun, still keeping his knees high. Bruce just couldn't quite hold on and slipped down to his knees while keeping a tenuous hold on Stoppable's left leg. Seeing he was about to get knocked out of his shoes, the sidekick again spun and pushed the safety down as he stumbled away from the almost-tackle, nearly falling down in the process.

XX

The other red head pointed, "There he goes Kim; you owe him a kiss for that one. What did they _do_ grease him down like they do pigs at the county fairs?"

"So not Sours, Ronnie just doesn't want to go down.", Kim pointed out as she watched what was happening on the field as two more defenders closed in on her boyfriend.

XX

As the strong safety got to Ron and laid a shoulder into his back the blond sidekick stumbled out of the other safety's grasp. He hopped along for another three yards before a cornerback and a linebacker finally drove him to the ground at the twelve yard line.

"**Twwweeet**!", the Ref came in waving his hands over his head and signaling for a first down.

The Mad Dogs jogged up to where Chad Simpson, the offensive center, was holding his hand up about ten yards behind the ball to make sure that Albert's instructions were done in relative privacy.

"Alright listen up, I-left seventy-eight option on three and then line back up on the ball if we don't score. If we don't, line up in this same formation and we'll audible out of it. Ready, break.", Dave told his guys in preparation to keep the defense guessing the next two plays.

"**Break**!", the rest of the offense clapped their hands again as they hurried to their positions.

"Treeee thirty-five, treeeee thirty-five. Set, hut, hut…hut.", Dave yelled as the line blocked down and the offside guard and tackle pulled (the guard to kick out the last defensive player on the line and the tackle to seal any one off from the play from the backside). And Big Mike Little could seal a battleship out of Manila Bay if he really wanted to.

Curt Whiney charged the line looking to take the ball through there if there was an opening. There wasn't so Dave yanked the ball back as the tough fullback crashed into the line, causing destruction and mayhem along the way.

Dave Alberts kept the ball in front of him knowing that he was the second option. His job was to make the outside linebacker decide whether to take on him or Stoppable who was running parallel to the line of scrimmage as the option back waiting for a pitch while sprinting at nearly top speed.

The quarterback, seeing he was going to get tackled, pitched the ball back to Ron who was ready to receive the backward pass. Once he had the ball, he was at top speed as he turned up field to see he had blocks coming from the backside. His eyes opened wide as he realized what kind of damage Big Mike could do when two linebackers went down because of the devastating blocks the very large man put on them.

By now the offside tackle (the big galoot next to Mikie….very similar to the guys on the left side of the line BTW), Stan Ripshaw, number 72, had gotten around the mess that was left over from Little knocking all those guys down, turned up field to slow down any pursuit from the inside (it's called a seal block). Our Stanley is a big strong dude with an attitude, but without the explosive temper that Justine's boyfriend had.

As the defensive end from the other side came into play, our boy Stan made him wish that he had just fallen down after he got his teeth rattled by a bone numbing block.

By now our little Ronnie, when he turned up field, was basically clear of any opposition since everyone else was picking up defenders as well. Three seconds after he got the ball, Kim Possible's sidekick and boy toy crossed the goal line untouched and tossed the ole pig skin underhanded to the [Argh! It's Mr.] Zebra who had signaled the score.

XX

"Wow our guys did the job.", the teal eyed brunette (who was wearing Middleton cheerleader sweats and acting as a spotter) told the rest of the girls who had just finished a routine and automatically started another as Bonnie added, "I think we just scored."

Kim looked over her shoulder and after seeing the raised hands of the Referee nodded, "Your memory is improving Bonnie keep it up. Girls, Mad Dog Bounce on three."

XX

When the offense got to the sidelines Coach Roberts yelled enthusiastically not even getting that he was leaving an important cog of the team out, "Way to go Alberts, Whiney…..good blocks Little and the rest of the line."

Tank heard what was being said and told Enders as Stoppable made it to the sideline with the rest of the offense, "Yeah, but not a word for the Sidekick, come on guys we're gonna be in there damn quick."

Barkin watched Ron go over and sit down between Dave Alberts and Curt Whiney and determination followed him, "Stoppable get a drink and get ready to go back in. We can't let them score this time when they get the ball."

"Right Coach B.", Stoppable replied as a manager brought cups filled with fluid replacement drinks. He took a cup, unfastened his helmet and took a quick gulp knowing for sure that he wasn't going to get much of a break.

After the kickoff Ron and the rest of the defense trotted back out onto the field. Tank glanced over at his blond teammate as they got to the huddle that was forming, "Ron this time just line up where you want and make me happy by just acting like a big jerk."

"Do something unusual?"

"Yeah, just act out your nightmares on Roberts on their QB. Anyway it's my birthday tomorrow, so instead of getting me a present do something neat that will make the highlight reels."

"Uh OK Tank, I'll think of something…I could bake you a cake or something…"

"Just give me something to look at on the game films…" Tank then turned and looked at Ron, "It'd mean so much to me."

"If you give me the damned pout we're gonna scrap right now Woodson.", Ron warned, "Everybody pulls that one me."

Woodson chuckled loud enough to be heard by the sidekick, "Alright I won't, but get creative. I wanna see what the coaches would say if you did something real fun."

Ron sighed as they come up to where the ball was and waited for the huddle to take shape, "I'll do something…I promise."

"I want you to be bohemian…"

"What…my family came from Poland not Croatia…"

"I don't mean that sidekick, I meant be artistic. If you won't do it all the way for me….do it for your mole rat."

"OK at least you don't want me to be a freak…", Ron moaned.

Tank laughed as everyone huddled up, "You're already a freak Stoppable. Now down to business, base three-five, Stoppable's gonna make something up and you know how creative he is. Ready. Break."

"Break!", the defense clapped their hands once and then deployed to their positions.

Itchy and the rest of the East Side offense soon came up to the ball and got into their positions. Four of them pointed directly at seven in white.

Seeing that Tank, called to Ron, "Hey sidekick I think they know who you are."

Ron yelled back before the East Side QB began his count, "Well at least we know they're not stupid…well some of them aren't."

This time Ron had slipped all the way to the right side, and stayed about three yards back from the ball. As the QB got under center he again checked where Ron was as he started his cadence.

As soon as Itchy looked the other way the blond sidekick slipped towards the middle, just to the inside shoulder of the defensive end and edged closer to the line of scrimmage. Again he had a perfect view of the ball as it was snapped to Donraven. Of course Ron had one main purpose on defense and that was to use his speed to get to the opposing quarterback. Then, using his left hand, he literally jumped over the outside edge of the lineman he was facing to avoid contact by the player. (Of course the refs didn't catch the infraction)

Itchy had already spun around; offering the ball to the fullback as Ron smacked them both causing the beginnings of a pile. Mark Shambles saw what the Mad Dog was doing and pushed the center back and just tossed the offensive lineman away, so he could join in on the fun. He saw the opportunity to help make sure that East Side was going to have a second and long and piled right in, knocking everyone down.

"**Tweeeet**!"

The huge nose tackle helped the Middleton Mad Dog to his feet and patted him on the back then turned around and raised his hand signifying where the defensive huddle was going to be.

Tank trotted up to those who were assembling, "Same thing, but I want more pressure on them. Buffoon, I want you to make a name for yourself. Maybe your buddy will give you a couple of plays off so you can have a coffee break."

Ron shook his head and began to think about how he was going to change things up this time.

As the East Side squad came to the line they all began to point at the heroine's boy toy_. 'Oh well I always did want to be recognized, I wonder if any of them are armed?'_, Ron mused as he lined up right next to Tank Woodson to give them another look.

Itchy Donraven, under-center at the moment, stared at the guy who usually lined up with Curt Whiney, then shook his head and began his cadence. As he called out, he moved back to the 'Shotgun' position (about seven yards behind the center).

Seeing this Ron immediately moved up to the line and got down in a three point stance, almost telegraphing his intention on rushing the passer again.

The guard, surprised at this, pulled his hand from the ground and started forward to block this sudden appearance of their blocking nightmare in white. (This is an infraction BTW) before the ball was snapped drawing the Middleton defense across the line and drawing a penalty flag for five yards for 'False Start' by the Offense.

XX

"OK get Stoppable out of there.", Steve Barkin told number 76, Wilson Chimes, "and make sure that we play solid this time."

With a nod the tackle returned to the game as he and some of the others yelled for Ron to come out.

XX

"How did we do sir?", Ron asked as he got to the sideline.

"The defense did all right so far, get some water and sit with Alberts and Whiney.", Barkin told the blond teen (in his mind) troublemaker, "We have a game to win." Of course the head coach slash school administrator was not one to give much praise to people he did not like, so he left it there.

Stoppable did as instructed, in a few moments one of the managers brought around a tray of paper cups full of fluid replacement drinks. The blond teen smiled and raised his cup. "To us."

Curt snorted at the toast knowing the rest of it so he repeated it as he knew, "'Cause all the others like us are dead."

Dave rolled his eyes deciding to get these two ready for the next series of offensive plays. "East Side has always had a good program haven't they Curt?"

"Yeah, in the last fifteen years they've had six state titles, why?"

"And their supposed to be pretty good this year too right?"

"Maybe they'll get through sectionals, whoever gets them is gonna have their hands full…"

"And we might get them?"

"Not there if we beat them tonight, again why?"

"If we stomp them on their turf, at the worst we'll probably play some place neutral then, right?"

"Yeah, though we might have the game at Middleton instead…..home field advantage and all. I think even the sportswriters would give the guys doing the pairings some shit if we had to come back here again in six weeks."

"OK then, let's run the score…Ron are you up to it?"

"Do I have to play the whole game Dave?", Kimmie's boy toy inquired.

"You might because you're so damned valuable, but I think we need this game in a big way to make the rest of the season work out better for us."

Curt frowned, "Just as long as Barkin doesn't cheer us on Alberts, if that that girl of yours is behind this it's gonna drive me nuts."

"It's not Liz Curt, I just thought having the big trophy in the state…well it would look pretty cool in our team picture…and we could have it on stage at the Winter Formal. We all have to be there.", Dave spitballed.

"All you guys can be there Dave…"

"You're not going?"

"Nope, I told you before I'm gonna be in Japan, I have to leave two weeks before the semester is over and since we have a long Christmas break, it's going to be just enough to get me through so I don't have to go back next summer.", Ron explained.

"That's too bad Stoppable, I think we'd have a good time there.", Dave told his friend as he noticed the defense had held and forced East Side into a punting situation.

Since Ron had removed his helmet he put it back on and stood up, "Looks like we'd gonna get to play again guys."

"Yeah,", Dave replied, "but watch, out some of the ole Barkin four-yards-in-a-cloud-of-dust is gonna get audibled. We want to score quickly."

"Just _how_ quickly?", Ron inquired.

Dave also go to his feet, donned his helmet and sighed, "Well I was just getting around to that, the bigger the point spread we have against good teams the better we're going to be seeded if we get in the playoffs. So we really do have to smack them down from here on out and the next game is gonna be bad, Easterton is rated number three."

Kim's boyfriend hadn't been paying any attention up to now, "And where is East Side?"

"Seventeenth.", Curt informed Ron cutting Dave off.

"Damn I hate me.", Ron muttered to himself as the punt receiving team went out on the field.

XX

"Dave and Ron are going back in.", Liz said over her shoulder since she was watching the field at the moment.

"Bonnie would you keep an eye on Ron for me while we're doing routines?", Kim asked the brunette.

Teal eyes flashed as a smile came to Bonnie's face, "Sure, I'll be happy to, so what are you going to do next?"

XX

"Alright keep it down and huddle up.", Dave took charge of his huddle, "Pro-set left, twenty-five cross buck on three. After the play is over get back up on the line, same formation…We're going for an eighty-eight pass on two. We wanna score before it starts raining. Ready, break."

"**Break**!", the offense clapped their hands and then jogged up to the line.

Once the Mad Dogs were in place Dave called out, "Treee forty-five, treeeee forty-five. Set! Hut, hut…hut!"

The line fired out with the center number Sixty-Three, Chad Simspon getting an angle on the defensive tackle (who was slanting away) and continued moving him out of the picture. Both guards Big Mike and Shelby Curtain also cross blocked and pushed their men out of the hole. Both tackles turned and sealed their assignment to the outside.

Curt Whiney took the fake and plowed into the 'one' hole and was angling to wipe out a middle linebacker so that Ron would only have to face maybe one defender. After he crossed the line of scrimmage behind the lumbering fullback, he turned on the after burners as soon as he saw an opening.

An outside linebacker had a lousy angle at him since he had to fight off the block of the tight end and this gave Ron all the room he needed. The Mad Dogs had started on their own twenty-four yard line and seven in white had gotten thirty yards before East Side was able to bring him down on their side of the fifty yard line.

"**Tweeet**."

"Come on hurry up.", Alberts urged as his guys jogged up to the new line of scrimmage as the chains were being moved.

The Middleton offense line up just like they did on the previous play, but without a huddle

XX

"What the hell are they doing out there.", Coach Roberts asked, not understanding yet that his quarterback and the rest of his backfield had an agenda of their own.

XX

Dave got under center and yelled, "Pig Iron three fifty, Pig Iron treeeee fifty." Then he stepped back from the center as everyone that had to move did so. All of this took about seven seconds to get in place. Then he called, "Treeee eighty-nine, Treeeeee eighty-nine. Set…Hut, hut, hut!"

The line fired out just to tie someone up so that they couldn't get into a position to foul the play up. The tight end and the flanker sprinted out fifteen yards and the tight end squared his route out to the sideline while the flanker back turned his forty-five degrees in towards the post.

Curt Whiney drove straight into the line, into the first linebacker he met and dropped him.

On Ron's side, the split end drove down the field on a 'fly' pattern (basically trying to out sprint the cornerback to the goal line). Before the ball had been snapped the blond sidekick from Team Possible went in motion towards the quarterback but about ten yards behind him.

With everyone moving Dave had many options, he had a big target out in the flat. He had the dive part of the play hoping maybe after Curt's initial contact he would break free into a pattern. He had both wide receivers heading to the end zone and he had Ron working on an end around and possibly using a quick pitch.

Now both receivers were covered and double covered at that, Curt was being held by a linebacker and was stuck. The tight end had also attracted the attention of a safety and a linebacker, and Dave Alberts, being as smart as he was, knew that you just don't throw into double coverage if it has any chance of being picked off.

Dave also knew that he had a couple of downs left so if he had to he could waste a throw to the bench. This left the outside open to one of the fastest people ever to put on a pair of football cleats in Colorado. The kid might even have world class speed if they really tested him, so with an evil grin on his face, Dave pitched the ball laterally to Ron Stoppable.

It happened so fast that the crowd gasped loud enough to stop the Middleton cheerleaders in mid-routine as number seven looked like a white blur as he crossed the line of scrimmage with not an East Side player close.

They were so out of position that Stoppable was almost to the fifteen yard line before anyone reacted. Making sure, Ron kept at full speed until he crossed the goal line to a very quiet (and stunned) home crowd. He then modestly handed the ball to the Ref who was standing in the end zone.

XX

Bonnie snorted from her place as a spotter, "I have to say he _is_ fast."

"Goooo Mad Dawgs.", Tara cheered as she waved her pompoms and added 'Goooo Ronnie."

The red haired cheer captain blushed knowing that there might be more than a few other girls who would like to be in her position as she told the rest of the squad, "Mad Dog Bounce on three."

Two seconds later the squad was performing their signature routine as the Middleton fans sang their fight song.

XX

Dave spotted the coaches signaling something that they had gone over only a few times during the season up to now in practice. "Assholes.", the QB hissed as he ran up to about ten yards from where the ball was spotted and yelled, "Offense, get back here, we're going for two!"

Curt Whiney and Ron were half way to the sideline and stopped. "Shit he's going to get one of us killed or busted up in the ER.", Curt muttered under his breath.

"Come on big guy…it won't be so bad. Look, Barkin's sending help.", Ron replied as he saw the nose tackle and three backup lineman enter the game.

After they got the huddle together Dave told the guys, "Make sure the Refs know you guys are eligible. Now the I formation twenty four jumbo on two and for the love of everything make sure you get off the ball on time or Possible is gonna have a talk with you when this is over. Now make sure you fire out and hit someone who's wearing a different color jersey and remember hit low and stay low. Ready….Break!"

"Break!", the enhanced group walked up to the line to make sure the defense knew that there were going to be multiple collisions in the next few moments and to give them time to think about it.

As they lined up East Side crowded the ball knowing that there was going to be a lot of prime beef coming their way. They had also brought in several 'bigs' too and it seemed that this one play was going to be a war. Now why would both teams decide to fight so much over two measly points? (At the moment the home team was down by thirteen points and the visiting team was threatening a two point conversion. With the impending weather that was coming in the field was sure to get messy and make it much harder to score points soon. So these two points could be vital to the outcome of the game…..A/N)

Dave looked over his line up and motioned to the other two guys in the backfield, besides Curt and Ron, and put them where he wanted. Finally he was happy with what he had so he got under center and yelled, "Backslide three sixty, backside three sixty. Set. Hut, hut!"

Now this time there wasn't anyone in motion, but the line drove straight ahead. Mark Shambles the normal nose tackle on defense had lined up in the backfield and he just ran into the line staying low while trying to take out as many defenders as he could. The other lineman, Wayne Simmons number Sixty-Seven, did about the same thing. Curt Whiney also drove straight ahead hoping to take out a little of his frustration and went into the three hole as hard as he could. The sound of high grade plastic and composite materials cracking bore witness to his efforts

This left our not so fearless hero, Ron. Dave shoved the ball in his gut as he headed for the '4' hole which had a little daylight. Instead of staying low Ron covered the ball with both hands and jumped up and forward to where it looked like there was an opening in the wall of red since the line had stayed low, knocking the defensive linemen to their knees"

The blond sidekick of Kim Possible sailed over the wall of red which had been blocked into the ground. Two linebackers tried to leap up to meet Seven in white. Somehow neither of them got a clean shot at Ron since he was also twisting as he came down…into the end zone. The black and white shirted Ref raised his hands to show that the Middleton Mad Dog had made it into the end zone, giving Middleton two points instead of one making the score fifteen to zero. Go Mad Dogs.

XX

Though small in number the fans from Middleton, Colorado more than made up for their numbers as they hooted and cheered.

The routine the cheer squad started was a little risqué with grinding the hips and all, but they usually got away with it as long as they weren't too flagrant in their gyrations. Of course Ms. Mindfaller knew enough to let the girls be girls, but once in a while she had to speak with them when they got a little too enthusiastic in support of their school.

Of course one young and upcoming artist by the name of Joshua Mankey had his eyes almost pop out of his head when he just realized what his girlfriend was capable of doing. Mister King finally had to turn said artist's head away to keep the young man's brain from shorting out from the exhibition displayed by Miss King. The mothers had a hard time of holding back their laughter seeing the young man's expressions.

XX

"Shit Stoppable how did you avoid being knocked back?", Dave Alberts yelled as they jogged off the field.

"Don't know Dave, but I got hit and then I twisted…I think. It all happened pretty fast you know.", Ron replied seeing that Coach Barkin was motioning for him to come over.

"Yeah Coach B."

"Stoppable, you go back in on defense. Woodson will give you your assignment; we have to get a good enough lead before it starts raining…we can't afford to let them score."

Ron nodded, knowing he was not going to get much sit down time during the game and decided that he could use some water so headed over to pick up a cup.

X

Woodson saw his protégée heading in his direction with the cup, "Over here Stoppable."

"Yeah Tank?"

"Till I tell ya different I'm going to have you rush from the outside, probably from our right so you'll be in their QB's blind spot from there.", the tough linebacker explained.

"OK…"

"In some situations they're going to try screens, there will be times where you are going to be the only guy in his face. Make it count, Easterton's got a couple of scouts here tonight and we want to make them lose some sleep thinking about what you're capable of."

"Sure, so one king size prick coming up."

"I'll buy you a burger or something….."

"Can you give me a ride to Lowerton in the morning?"

"Lowerton? Sure why?"

"SATs. Kim's going to Denver Saturday morning for something important and I didn't want to overload her."

"Yeah I can do that, I have a day shift scheduled at Smarty Mart tomorrow, I have to start early so that I can get off and have dinner with the wi…..uh my girlfriend. I'll have to pick you up around four."

"In the morning?", the blond teen moaned hoping that Tank was just kidding.

"If I have to work in the morning you're gonna have to get up early."

"Great, thanks I owe ya even if it costs me my beauty rest."

The tough linebacker chuckled, "There's not enough time in the whole day to get you to look passable Stoppable.

X

_The next morning:_

"You look like shit Stoppable.", Tank Woodson frowned as he began to back out of the driveway.

"Kim kept me up a little later than I should have."

"Celebrating huh?"

"Celebrating getting beat up?"

XXXXX

A couple of notes. The Fannies are coming, in fact they are here and nominations are open. So everyone get in there and nominate for the authors and stories you like. Oh and there are some good tales going on right now, give those guys reviews if you can to let them know how they're doing.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, the tweebs, Hanna, Steve Barkin, Josh, Tara and Bonnie along with the rest of the canon characters belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation…..not myself nor CajunBear73. Along with this we don't make any cash money. We just do it for grins…and to give you guys bad dreams.

We'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	85. Chapter 85

Whoa it's been a long time since I updated. I suppose I should give a reason, and that is I have a life outside of here. I usually work seven days a week and I also went on a two week vacation where I did very little writing. When you combine that with my beta also having a life and a hectic work schedule you can see we have plenty of reasons for our absence. In truth it looks like Book 1 will be finished somewhere about chapter 100 (so say between 98 and 107.) It will end up during Christmas so you can look forward to that.

So let's get right to the 'thanks' part of this. I really do appreciate the favs, alerts, follows and reviews. Speaking of reviews everyone should know by now that this is where you get your 'air' time: Jimmy1201, you're first up. I guess you need to get hold of Madden maybe he can let you use one of his old ones. Yes Ron is doing well although he pops a stitch once in a while. Don't worry there isn't a developing romance between Tank Woodson and Rufus….I mean ewwwwwww; Fanatic97, football tee hee football. I mean I love the game, it's a sport, a rough sport, but still just a sport; CB73, yup tougher teams are coming because if I remember the playoffs are just around the corner (oh and there will _not_ be a best of seven playoff!)

Uberscribbler, hummmm a meteor. What a novel end for Eric. Oh on the dances and stuff….get into it! And I found the best way is to wear a kilt. I mean a few of us crashed wedding receptions wearing them. I mean who has the balls to stop you? TheNiemand, there is a reason for the football other than just running around after the pig skin and sometime in book 2 the reason ought to smack you right between the eyes…..oh Uberscribbler you might want to pay attention to what I just revealed here. Moonlion 94, hey welcome to my corner of insanity, I cannot answer your very good questions…..yet. Some of the answers won't be revealed until the end of book 2….sorry but if I told you then it would ruin the tale.

AJW1970, football fans are cool, but remember what I told those other guys 'There is more to it that watching guys run after the pig skin; Chica13, football is fun and I did play it at a fairly high level. So I am just remembering and embellishing a little. So thanks; Angelus-alvus, Barkin's head as a football…..hmmmmm maybe as a soccer ball; Guest, yup and there is a reason for this. Actually Rufus is sarcastic; Whitem, final score? Oh. Fifty-seven to seventeen. ;-)

Again thanks to everyone, now the biggest thanks goes to my friend slash beta and co-writer, CajunBear73. He has pulled my sorry behind out of the swamp (remember he's a Cajun) more times than I can count. So thanks CB.

Now I want to remind everyone that I am helping Slipgate, whitem and CB with writing this year's Fannies….so when we get that going it will be a priority AND since the nominations ARE in there will soon be a notification on the voting procedures. So pay attention and make sure you vote for the nominations in a way you are happy with. Good luck to the nominees.

Since we are getting into the final parts of this tale…OK we're twenty chapters out at this point remember what I said at the beginning of this tale. Also there are two books to follow and they will NOT have as many chapters nor will the chapters be so long. I wanted to get to a certain point and with everything I wanted in there it just took this long. Everything had a purpose (yes even the football) and I hope you all see why it went the way it did.

So without further ado…

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 85

_On the road to Lowerton the morning after the East Side game:_

The two football players looked left and right as Tank backed his pickup truck out and onto the street in front of the Stoppable house. Since Woodson had promised to take Ron to Lowerton for his SATs they had to get the sidekick to Lowerton before the tough linebacker went in to work.

"No moron, not everyone ends up with a night like you had last night. It's in the sports section of the paper this morning. If I remember you had two hundred and seventy-eight yards rushing. A hundred and fifteen receiving, three sacks, a forced fumble and a recovered fumble…a career night with three touchdowns and a two point PAT. Pretty soon there are going to be some colleges wanting to talk to you.", Tank ticked off what he had read about Ron's performance from the previous night.

"Great Woodson, thanks for the update on my bondiggity career, you know I can't afford college and I might be expected to attend one. Shit I won't know for a while if I have even good enough test scores….."

"And that is why you're taking the tests dummy. Anyway how's the arm?"

"I'll live, probably for another week or two anyway."

The tough linebacker observed, "I never saw a guy staple a gash on his own arm before…my sphincter puckered when I watched you."

"I just popped a few stitches on that one hit, the doctor had to redo the sleeve then. In Japan some of those guys do their own mending not usually bothering with doctors most of the time."

The linebacker snorted, "I wonder if that linebacker who hit you woke up yet? You should send him a get well card."

"Maybe I'll pick one up tonight at work, do you know how to get a hold of him?", Ron asked a little worried about the other young man.

"I can find out. You know they were starting to be afraid of you and Whiney…course Big Mike half killed a few of them."

"I like the big goof to lead the way, I don't get hurt as often.", Ron chuckled.

Tank smiled at the memory of the super large guard pile-driving a few defenders the evening before; then took another angle, "Anyway what did your girlfriend do to your neck last night? Is she a vampire?"

"Huh? Shit.", Ron checked himself out in the mirror then he sheepishly smiled, "Love bites, it was pretty good. She kept me cuddled for an extra hour after we got back, she spent most of it sucking on my neck and playing with my ears.", Ron left out that his girlfriend had removed her bra before Ron got out of the locker room and they snuggled _very_ close.

"Well they might heal a little before Monday, but you might get some grief tonight at work if many guys see it."

"I'll wear a turtleneck tonight Tank, that should cover most of it. I really need to wear long sleeves anyway. Well I usually just do."

"Yeah you normally do Stoppable…uh I thought you were kidding about having your own surgical staple gun…I though Ellis was gonna hurl when you went to work on your arm at halftime."

"Well I kinda had to Tank, there was too much blood coming out and it was getting a little messy. When I hit that gorilla in the red jersey I felt a few of the stitches go. Anyway it wasn't all that bad, the original gashes were a lot worse, but I'm all better now. Anyway KP made it better by snuggling in her car."

"How do they look now? The stitches and staples I mean."

"I kept them covered last night after my shower so I don't know, I'll check them after I get home tonight."

"So how was the snuggling with one of the most popular girls in school, was she happy with your performance on the field?"

"It seems my girlfriend is very happy with me Tank, I sure don't know what I've done to deserve her, but I'm sure glad I did it."-

"Yeah just keep doing what you're doing, now where in Lowerton is the test site?"

"At the high school, you know how to get there?"

The linebacker smiled not revealing that his older brother had gone to school there, "Yeah there's a good place to go to get something to eat a couple blocks away. You're gonna be early and it's gonna be a long day. So you might want to get something in your system."

"Yeah, I'll treat if you want to eat too…"

"Nah, you know about being early at the salt mine. I won't have much extra time this morning, but thanks for the offer."

"Sure, I'll make it up to you later then."

Tank then slowed as he came up to the stop sign and looked left and right before turning left onto the main road to Lowerton, "So where do you want to go to college Stoppable?"

Sigh "Anywhere KP goes, but I have to be realistic about this…she's gonna get all sort of offers. Maybe even some overseas and me…I'll be lucky to afford a decent two-year school.", Ron frowned as he looked out the side window.

"You've been showing some good moves on the field, maybe you'll get offered a schollie to play ball.", Woodson offered.

"Yeah maybe, but if I'm not in the same college as KP I'm not sure that I even want to play and without her being around I'm gonna have to bust my tail to make good grades."

"You need to expand your horizons Stoppable, I mean you guys can always hook up after you graduate.", Tank advised.

"Yeah maybe…"

"And you might find some girl you like better, not all high school romances do the 'happily ever after' thing."

"That might happen for some guys, maybe even most guys, but Kim and I have been together in one way or another for thirteen years. I don't think it's an option for me. If we go our own ways I'm going it solo after if it doesn't work out."

"That might be lonely sidekick, I noticed some other girls looking you over since you've been playing. You might be getting popular."

"I don't wanna be popular Tank, I wanna be with KP. If that doesn't happen there are some things I'll be doing with my life."

"Yeah, _your_ KP and that weirdo mole rat of yours. What are you planning on doing?"

Ron didn't want to talk about life post-Kim Possible so he ignored what his friend had said, "I thought you liked Rufus…"

"I do, but he's still a weirdo."

"He takes after his run cleaner tough guy."

"Yeah, hey how did you ever get him?", Tank inquired.

"Well you know I'm the only….OK _was_ the only child and except for KP I didn't have anybody. So I wanted a pet…you know to keep me company. I couldn't annoy KP and her family all the time."

"So why a rodent?"

"Dad's real allergic to animal fur of all kinds and mole rats don't have hair sooooo…"

"You could have gotten a reptile or something…"

"I uh have a thing about lizards and snakes and stuff, anyway I started reading up on hairless mammals and you know what?"

"What Stoppable?"

"They have mole rats for sale at Smarty Mart. I got Rufus for twenty bucks, of course the run and the other stuff cost extra. Anyway when Dad found out that he wasn't sneezing Rufus got the run of the house. And I felt pretty cool about the whole thing.", Ron explained.

"Where's he at now?"

"At home, he'll probably get up in a couple of hours and turn on the TV to watch Saturday morning cartoons."

"He watches cartoons?"

"So do you…anyway that's nothing, during the week he watches the soaps when Hanna is down for naps, he sometimes sleeps in her room now too."

"So he's getting attached to her? I remember when he was always with you at school."

"He's expanding his horizons Tank buddy, I mean just like I did. Who would have ever thought that Ron Stoppable was dating, let alone dating _the_ cheerleader captain…Man I'm becoming domesticated with sophistication, intelligence and charm."

"In your senior year you should be growing up a little, but don't let it go to your head."

"Yeah last spring before the prom that's what KP told me too…well she said _I_ needed to grow up…she said we needed to but I'm pretty sure it was for me to grow up."

"You did in a big way, once you get your test scores back you'll be able to make plans and if things work out you and your squeeze will be in the same dorm if not the same dorm room."

Ron frowned still worrying about a multitude of possibilities, "Yeah _if_ things work out, it's better now than it was last summer, Mister Doctor Possible doesn't seem to hate my guts anymore either. The other night he said he trusted me with Kim…and just think all summer long he hated my guts."

"I think he was afraid of losing her to you. At least he's come to his senses. Do me a favor make sure you send me a wedding invite."

The blond sidekick now smiled and to his friend, "I plan on asking during the summer while we're on vacation. As big of a celebrity KP is I can see a lot of second guessing on her choice of guys."

"They'll just have to be jealous sidekick, there's only one Kim Possible and she wants to be with you. I just wanna be around for when you guys tie the knot."

"Why's that Tank?"

"I figure that it's gonna be a big party and since I'm a major influence on you Stoppable…well I think that gives me a dance with the bride."

"I suppose, but Dave, Felix and Curt are gonna want in on some of that action so you'll have to fight it out with them."

"And not you?"

"And get my skinny butt stomped in a mud hole, no way."

"Anyway…oh here we are the outskirts of that great metropolis: Lowerton."

"I don't come here often Tank, drop me off at the school, I can wait for them to open up. I have all day."

"I'll show ya where the café is so you can grab some grub. Remember these guys in Lowerton can be rough around the edges.", Woodson warned since he once had a girlfriend who lived here.

"Reminds me of my old Pre-K Woodson. Good thing they were slow or they could have been going after my milk money…come to think of it they were still shaking me down in freshman year."

"Whatever happened to them Stoppable, do they still go to Middleton?"

"I have no idea, but at least they haven't abused me in three years. Maybe they moved away or turned their lives around. It gives me another reason to celebrate life as I know it."

"OK, OK I admit I was a bully and I shook you down a couple of times, I don't do that kind of stuff anymore. I work part time at SM and I have another better paying job which might turn into something when I graduate."

"Hey it's great to have options Tank, if college doesn't pan out maybe I can get something like you have."

"You can always get a job cooking Stoppable, there are always jobs for cooks."

"So I've heard, I might be able to get into a culinary program somewhere. I like making people feel better and one of the best ways is through food."

"Stoppable it's a nice option, maybe the college you go to will have a good program like that."

"It's really the only thing I'm good at…"

"That's why you go to college Stoppable, to get some skill that you are good at.", Tank replied as he pointed to a large group of buildings as they stopped at a stop sign, "That is Lowerton High and that little diner is right here."

"Thanks Tank I know you have to go can I give you something for gas anyway?"

"Nah, just keep running the football and giving Barkin ulcers. Are you sure you don't need a ride home when this is over?"

"I can find my way, thanks again.", Ron said as he got out of the pickup truck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, see ya Sunday morning. You'll be heading in while I'm heading home or something."

"What are you doing now?"

"Got a training session in the morning after work, KP is heading back here to meet up with me. I hope to get a few hours on the plane when we fly home."

"And you have to work Sunday night too? Man Stoppable there has to be an easier way to kill yourself.", Tank chuckled as he stuck his head out the window to get the last word in.

"If I find an easier one I'll let you know Woodson, and thanks again for the ride.", the blond sidekick replied as he headed into the eatery, carrying the test stuff he was going to need in his backpack.

Walking in he noticed a booth; a blonde haired waitress called out, "Find yourself a place to sit, I'll be with you in a minute."

Ron smiled, enjoying the friendliness of the place; he waved and seated himself, and then picked up a menu from the table and began to scan it.

X

"What looks good to you stranger?", the waitress asked in a friendly manner.

"Denver omelet a side of bacon and hash browns and wheat toast. Oh and there aren't many stranger than me.", Ron chuckled.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah cream and sugar too…lots of cream and sugar come to think of it."

"You got it stranger."

X

_Forty minutes later:_

"I'm going to leave the tab with you and since you're new around here you can pay your bill on the way out."

Ron Stoppable glanced at his watch with a smile, "Yeah I have to get going, I have to take my SATs today."

"At the school?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

XXX

_The Ranch:_

"Are you sure this is going to work Hans?", Otto asked.

"We might need this extra to put pressure on the boy. I want him under so much stress that he cracks. When he does so he will make a mistake then we will be able to be rid of him more easily…then the girl will be vulnerable as well.", the _really_ bad guy told his Uncle.

"Well two of the men have been working on it for the last several days. Last night after we returned they told me that they had an original document and had the answers already on it although they may not be the right ones."

Hans/Eric chuckled over his coffee, "Imagine the look on his face when he gets the results. With everything else it might make him crack."

"Yes, yes…anyway this part of your operation will give us practice in being covert. The first team is going down to the test site as we speak, the second will assist them later."

"Very good Otto, now let me tell you about the day Miss Jessica and I have planned."

"You're not going to hurt the girl are you?"

Eric looked shocked, "She gives me very good information about our targets and Miss Rockwaller, I have no reason to harm her…at this time."

"You are going to hell Hans.", the older German laughed.

"I'll have plenty of company."

XXX

_Middleton, the Possible home:_

"Daddy I'm not going to fly the Sloth today, Tim do you want to ride with me? I need the company.", the teenaged heroine informed her father and the younger of the twins.

Tim Possible replied, "I have shotgun?"

"Yes Tweeb, my boyfriend isn't here and…well I just don't trust you where I can't see you."

"Not much of a compliment Kim…"

"And if you and your brother don't screw up very badly this weekend I'll give you a few more props. So look at it as earning your way out of the dog house. I'm still mad at what you did last week."

"Hooo shaw."

"Kimmie…"

"Great Dad I'll follow you, but Wade has already plotted the way on my navigator."

"I'll just drive the speed limit Kimmie, let's go now so we can have lunch with your Mother.", the rocket scientist suggested.

"Thanks Dad, remember I have to come back first thing in the morning 'cause Ron and I have a training session that we have to get in."

"I know honey, I worry about your boyfriend though. From what you told me about his schedule it is something like mine when I was at MIST."

"I really need Ronnie to relax a little, if this keeps up he might crack…if he cracks I might too."

"The boy is resilient Kimmie, if he wants to push let him but give him a soft place to land if it gets to him, He's not used to this much pressure. I am confident he will be just fine, remember he asked for your hand and I agreed, I will not willfully stand in the way of where you plan to take your relationship with Ronald. I told him that he has gained more of my trust.", James responded as he got into his car along with the elder of the twin boys.

XXX

_The King home:_

The bubbly blonde knocked on the door. "Are you awake Josh?", Tara called lightly to wake him up for breakfast since he had stayed in their home the previous evening. Tara had to work at the hospital's Day Care and she wanted to get her boyfriend fed and taken home on her way in.

"Yeah Tara, uh give me a couple of minutes. I have to shave and brush my teeth after I get dressed.", the teen artist replied sleepily.

"Do you need help honey?"

"Ah, no thanks Tara, I can do it."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen.", the platinum blonde replied not bothering to pout since she knew he couldn't see it anyway.

As she turned she heard a 'THUMP'… "Damn."

"Josh….JOSH…..**JOSH**!", Tara called again and didn't hear an answer. Turning red she opened the door to the guest room.

On the middle of the floor Tara King saw her BF seated with his crutches just out of reach. Luckily he was wearing pajamas although the robe was still on the bed.

Abby King heard her daughter and came running, "Is everyone alright?" Seeing Josh she continued, "You poor baby, Tara help me get him back to the bed."

"Uh thanks.", Josh responded as lithe arms helped him to his feet and kept him steady while he got back to the bed.

After they sat him down Abby instructed her daughter, "Now help Josh to the bathroom and I'll get your Dad to help you."

"Thanks Mom."

"But Mrs. King there are some things I have to do….."

"Free pass this once Joshua."

"Thanks I guess."

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so hurry up and don't just grab for just _anything_ on Josh if he begins to slip…it might be a little embarrassing."

Having worked in a hospital as a volunteer the blonde cheerleader had already been in situations helping nurses and technicians out when she caught a glimpse of a few things so she had an understanding of clothing malfunctions in situations like this. "I'll take care of it Mom. I can help Josh get dressed…"

"Huh, Tara….I uh."

"As long as nobody knows in school we'll have deniability…so it never happened."

"Thanks honey, uh I need to tell your Mom and Dad thanks for driving me home from the game and letting me stay the night at your place."

"Well you can tell them over breakfast now let's get you up to the bathroom, you can brush your teeth…but I think I'm going to shave you."

"Shave me….I can….."

"I want to."

"How do you know how to shave?"

"How do you think my legs get shaved, BF?"

"I uh didn't think of that to tell you the truth."

"Now put your hand around my shoulder Josh and let me take most of your weight, I won't let you fall again."

"But Tara…"

"I've done this before and who do you think anchors the pyramids for the squad?"

"Oh, that's right.", Josh replied deciding that his girlfriend was actually stronger than he was. And right then he decided that he was going to get better as he made the silent promise to himself and to her. _'Tara Marie King I am going to be better for you no matter what it takes.'_

X

Bob King walked into the guest bathroom and saw his daughter being very careful shaving the young man who took a beating for his baby a couple of nights before. With a smile on his face he walked back out deciding that Tara really didn't need his help….she was having too much fun.

XXX

_Lowerton High School:_

Ron and about three hundred eighty other teenagers sat in the auditorium (where they had been directed) and listened to the directions given by a middle aged man. Ron (like everyone else) wrote down his assigned room number to take his battery of tests.

"Right now it is taking about five weeks to get the results back. So sometime the first or second week in November.", a short pudgy school administrator answered a question from a mousy looking girl with black hair.

"Now if there are no further questions please go to your assigned room so that we can get started. We have a long day ahead of us and the sooner we get going the sooner we will have the tests handed out. We hope to be done by one this afternoon.", Mike Simpson said as a way to inform his charges that were going to be tired when they got through.

X

"I am Mrs. Johnson. Now I want everyone's cell phone and I want to see all the calculators to make sure that there are no formulas on them which might assist you in the math part of these tests. As for your cell phones, turn them off and please pass them forward. The first test is one hour and fifteen minutes long I will pass out the answer sheet. Do NOT write on it before I tell you to begin. I will then pass out the test booklet. I will then tell you to start. When I tell you to put down your pencils you must immediately stop and remove your hands from the answer sheet. I will then pick up your test materials. When I am finished you will be allowed a five minute break. Then you must return for your next test. Are there any questions?"

The middle-aged woman didn't see any hands so she started passing out the answer sheets.

X

"Please put down your pencils, time is up.", Cynthia Johnson told the students although some had already completed the exam.

'_I almost got done.',_ Ron mused making sure that he got almost everything done and was correct he had checked and only had two questions left to do and was planning on guessing on them to have a chance. _'I was having trouble getting through all the questions and this was the best I have ever done.'_

The blond boyfriend of Kim Possible was more than happy with what he had accomplished as he thought of how his girlfriend was going to reward him for the fine job he did. And when they all got up to use the 'facilities' Kimmie's boyfriend slash sidekick followed and made sure he took care of business because he had three more parts of his SATs to take yet and the part he dreaded most was over so he could relax a little.

XXX

The platinum blonde cheerleader held the van door for her BF as he got out in the driveway of his house. "Now Josh,", Tara lectured, "you rest today as much as you can and I'll pick something up for us to eat after I get off."

"Do you want to borrow my van to go to work honey?"

"No Dad's driving my car over here." Just then her auto showed up with Abby's car following. "See they dropped it off. Now I'll be by about five and I'll have a snack since your Mom is making dinner and invited me. Now give me a kiss, I don't want to be late."

Josh Mankey smiled as Tara walked him to the door and gave him a warm buss in front of her parents, practically declaring to anyone who watching what they meant to each other.

"OK you have a good day at work, I think I'm gonna daydream of you till you get back."

Tara leaned into her BF and kissed him again as the door behind him was opened by Josh's Mother. "I'll be back around five Mrs. Mankey, make sure my boy doesn't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"I won't Tara have a good day.", Sandra Mankey replied.

With a smile the Middleton cheerleader jogged to her car, "Mom, Dad thanks for bringing my car over, now remember I'm having dinner here tonight."

Abby smiled, hoping her daughter wasn't going to reward the young artist with more than a chaste kiss, "I won't forget honey, now don't be late for work, I also put your overnight bag in your car. Now have fun tonight and remember you have to make sure to get yourself in to work tomorrow."

"Don't worry Mom I will, and I have time.", Tara hugged her Mom and Dad before getting into her car for the fifteen minute drive to the hospital for her job at the day care. "Thanks for giving permission guys."

XXX

Kim pushed the 'connect' button on her Kimmunicator and let the remote link to the larger LCD screen take over.

"Hello Kimmie, how are you and your brother doing back there.", the rocket scientist inquired as he drove along at the legal speed limit.

"Just missing my BF, Daddy."

"Well you know he has his entrance exams today and then he has to work tonight. There wouldn't be much you could do with him honey."

"I know, but I like being close to him ya know. We don't really get enough 'alone' time."

"I was a young man myself, maybe it was a very good idea for you to come along this time."

"Daddddd."

"Kimmie you'll be seeing Ronald tomorrow morning, if I am not mistaken."

"We have a training mission Daddy.", Kim reminded her Father.

X

Anne was waiting on the steps of the supplied condo, two blocks away from the hospital, as James', and then Kim's cars pulled into the driveway. The red haired neurosurgeon walked out to her family with a spring in her step, truly happy again now that they were with her. Somehow she waited until the doors began to open and quickly enveloped each one in a warm hug.

After James kissed his wife he said somewhat breathlessly, "We made good time Annie."

She responded, "I thought you would be another hour….."

"Ronald got a ride to Lowerton with one of his football buddies."

"Oh, one of these times he'll have to come along with you, but in a couple of weeks I'll see him myself and give him the invitation. Come on I want to show you what we have been working on."

"Oh?", James asked.

"Maybe not quite groundbreaking, but this could really help survival rates of patients with brain injuries. I'll explain over coffee for us and coco for the kids."

"Coffee for me too Mom, I like it black.", Kim interrupted.

Anne smirked, "She takes after her Mother."

The five then walked into the condo leaving their bags for a later trip.

XXX

Nearly five hours after he began Ron Stoppable put his pencil down for the last time and removed his hands from the desk as the administrator of the exam called, "Time, please stop."

X

Ron was leaving Lowerton High School and pulled out his Kimmunicator and pushed the 'Connect' button. Wade's image came on screen and said, "Hey Ron how are ya doing?"

"I feel pretty good Wade, I mean everything felt like it just clicked. I mean on the first exam it was math and I got all but two questions done. I mean I was having trouble with my speed, but I think I did alright today."

"Yeah you did Ron, I mean I maxed it out and Kim got them all done…but if you felt that good you should score pretty well. How did the other parts go?"

"Wade I think I did good, when we get my results back the ole Ronster might be celebrating going to college with KP."

"When you get your results we'll all go out to eat somewhere, it's going to be a time to celebrate.", Wade laughed as he typed, "I can get you a ride from where you're at, to about three blocks away from your high school Ron, do you want me to set it up?"

"Yeah Wade, I don't want to walk since I have a training session with Sensei and then I have to work tonight too."

"You gotta wait twenty minutes, so wimping out huh Ron?"

"Yeah the next thing I'm gonna want is my diaper changed, make sure they use plenty of powder."

"I can get some Pixie Scouts to your location, that's one of the badges they go for isn't it?"

"Child care and domestic chores badge…yeah they do."

Wade then tuned serious, "How are your arms, _sidekick_?",

"Healing and itching to high heaven, something tells my Sensei will have a cure for that too."

"Yeah something old and gross, but you know you had a heck of a game last night, and even if you didn't have the wounds it would have made headlines in the sports sections of a lot of the state newspapers. There has to be some coaches drooling over your stats."

"Don't really care about that I only did it for KP. Now how are Josh and Tara doing?"

"Josh has some problems, but Tara has volunteered to be his nurse so he'll heal up with a smile on his face."

"So would I if I was in his shoes. They're going to the Homecoming Dance with us…..Felix and I rented a limo…OK the 'rents did and I got the reservations for the dinner. I hope Josh and Tara have fun…I mean they might not be able to dance or anything…"

"Maybe Felix can offer Josh the use of one of his backup chairs.", Wade suggested.

"I can ask Felix, but you know Josh isn't going to be out of it that long. Felix has a long term problem and he was able to fix it with technology, Josh is going to be back on his feet real soon. Sure he's going to spend time with the physical terrorists, but maybe it will make him better in the end."

"You just want a dance with Tara don't you?"

"Only if KP lets me. Something tells me that miss bubbly will get some dances and Josh will be left with other guys' dates to keep him company. I just hope Mike doesn't crush Tara when he dances with her, he can be a little clumsy."

"Oh_ that_ would put her in the hospital Ron.", Wade laughed, "Anyway your ride should be there in about five minutes, look for a pink minivan. I advise you get a couple hours of sleep before you go to Upperton, you have a long Saturday night and Sunday."

"Thanks Wade, I'll do what I can. See ya later and thanks."

XXX

_Denver:_

"Mom?", Kim asked softly, she wanted to talk to the other red head alone while the guys were gone doing something for a few minutes.

"Yes honey."

"I worry about Ron."

"Why is that Kimmie? I thought he was better now."

"He is, I mean he tries really hard all the time…it seems he never relaxes anymore."

"Honey Ronald might understand that he has to step up so that he can spend the rest of his life with you. My advice is to try to support him since he seems to have made this commitment to do this. How is he doing?"

"He's taking some entrance exams in Lowerton, then he's going to get some sleep, then he has work tonight."

"And tomorrow you have that training session with GJ?"

"Yeah and then next week we have training with the county so that we can get ready for those tests too."

"Oh the EMT and Fireman things?"

"Yeah we've both done the bookwork, but we have to do the hands-on and then requalify. With everything that my boyfriend is trying to do the pressure has to be tremendous."

"Ronald's a good boy, he should be fine honey…

"But he isn't as goofy as he was…"

"Kimmie, Ronald is growing up and maturing in front of your eyes, it will be very meaningful for him if you are accepting of the efforts he has made so far."

"I do Mom, sometimes I am overwhelmed by what Ron is able to accomplish. All those people out there think I'm the one with all the skills, but my boyfriend sometimes can beat me hands down. I am soooo lucky to have him as the guy in my life."

"Like how he was able to protect you from that dog honey?"

"Yeah it was like he teleported to me he was so fast…..I mean he's real fast on the football field, but up close it's almost scary. He gave himself up for me too. I picked the right guy all the weirdness and the childishness, but…I mean some of it's gone…."

Anne finished the thought for Kim, "But you want Ronald to keep some of it don't you."

"Yeah that's part of what I fell in love with. The total package with Ron has some childlike wonder and some weirdness thrown in."

Anne smiled, "Then maybe the next time you are cuddling it might be a good time to tell him what you love about him."

"Yeah…Mom…..?"

"Yes honey?"

"When Ronnie and I were hugging last night I went sans bra…..I think he enjoyed it.", Kim confessed.

"Then he is a normal teenaged male honey, you seem to have everything you want in a boy in Ronald. Since he basically asked for your hand and your Father accepted I think that it is appropriate to think about a life with him after high school. If he does well with his tests this weekend it may open an opportunity to study together in college. Again I compliment you on your hard work in making Ronald get ready for college."

"Thanks Mom, but Ronnie did all the hard work, I just motivated him a little."

"I will congratulate him when I get back to Middleton for Homecoming.", Anne then paused meaningfully, "Honey?"

"Yeah Mom."

"I am a little concerned about your relationship with Ronald…."

"Mommmm we haven't done _it_ yet."

"Thank you for sharing that with me, I remember the promise, but I am thinking about your personality."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Just this, you have been the Type 'A' personality with your boyfriend and you want to be in charge and make the decisions, aren't you just a little envious of what he has been able to do lately….does it bother you?"

"Why would it…uh no Mom. I think I've been waiting for this version of Ron to surface, although I never really expected it to happen I think I've always wanted it to. You have to realize that he's made all these changes for one person…me. He's matured enough to see that we are more than a team, we are both parts of a whole, and I think we both know that a whole person is what we need to be. Sure I'm the girl that can do anything, but I think I'm smart enough to know that without Ronnie I wouldn't be able to do half the stuff that I can."

Anne sighed with a smile, "Kimmie I am glad you realize that the guy you pick will help you to be more than you are. It shows maturity and I am very proud of you."

XXX

_A small island somewhere:_

The one-eyed leader of the United Nations' Law Enforcement arm offered her hand to the Two-Star that had just exited from his helicopter. "General Cree, welcome to GJ training area 'Oscar'. I see you brought 'Jack' and 'Shelly' with you.", Betty smiled as Cree took her hand.

"Yes 'Jack' and 'Shelly' they always end up with the dirty work. Now tell me more about the two prospects we are going to watch do some problem solving in the morning."

"Kim and Ron, you know they might_ not_ be the best fit for your organization…", Betty told the general officer, intending to keep the inside track on the high school teens. Also not revealing that Ron Stoppable was working through _another_ organization she had promised not to talk about.

"We are conducting a talent search. Occasionally we hear about individuals who have the skill sets to take on the rigors of our lifestyle, and we really don't know how they are going to do until we test them.", Cree informed Betty.

"So General, you are _just_ looking then, right?"

"At the _moment_…yes Elizabeth." The general paused for effect.

"As I have been reminded by my representatives, the members of Team Possible are still minors, but they have been pursuing some very adult activities against some formable foes. The incident in the spring got my and my boss's attention as well as a number of members of the Chiefs of Staff. Anyway it will take years to train them so they won't be minors at that point.", the general responded.

"I agree that we need to test them and this is a good time to do it, but remember I have been working with these three for a couple of years so you wouldn't even know about them if the word hadn't been leaked out."

"Three?"

"Doctor Load is their backup, never underestimate him, actually there are four of them…the last is a highly intelligent rodent who made sure that the signal to the robots was interrupted."

"Interesting, anyway the information disseminated was included in a briefing before POTUS, and he got the ball rolling all on his own. The 'yes' men started in, wanting to know more about a red haired girl, a couple of villains, world conquest and a nuclear option came to a head especially as to who this teen really was as well as an accounting of her talents. We did not know about the boy until your assistant gave us that information earlier this year, let alone a rodent."

"Yeah thanks to him, now promise me you won't make a play for them until they've had a year or two of college, I want them to mature a little more. Ronald needs this especially, I feel he is nearing the time when he might come into his own and two more years may make quite a difference."

Cree frowned having heard the name before, "Do you mean Miss Possible's boyfriend?"

"And partner.", Betty added wondering how _far_ that relationship was going to go having conflicting feelings about it, on one hand she felt that Kim and Ron would work well as a team and on the other hand she felt there should be a partition between personal and professional lives. It had destroyed her marriage and then the man who had been her spouse joined another agency. It caused her many sleepless nights and Betty Director wanted to keep that from happening to Kim and Ron. She felt that there was a real downside to them being partners while romantically involved.

General Cree frowned with one of his bushy eyebrows now lower than the other, "Yes my associates have given me a preliminary rundown on his abilities. Do you think we can devise a situation where we might be able to test them individually?"

Betty half smiled at her knowing something about the training the blond teen had been undergoing since the beginning of the previous summer. Representatives from Yamanouchi informed that they were acting as his 'agent' and explained some of his activities with them. The smile slowly faded as she thought about the blond goofball not signing with GJ at all and instead going with the military option.

"Yes General I think we can come up with a scenario which might let us work on them by themselves to better judge the abilities they have acquired up to this point.", Betty smirked as she led them off to a building. Once inside, Sergeant Melisa Towns, aka 'Shelly', whistled at the banks of monitors, "Doctor Director it looks like you have this little hideaway wired up for sound. Will they even be able to use the can without being noticed?"

Agent Du (who had been keeping his yap shut so far) responded, "Not likely 'Shelly', we'll fuzz out that part of the visual so that no one gets embarrassed too much."

"Like her old man you mean Du.", Major Awol, aka agent 'Jack', added while wondering if there were any pervs on the GJ staff.

"Yes he is a little protective of his family.", Will chuckled, knowing that it really wasn't funny with what the rocket scientist might be able to do considering just how smart he was.

Doctor Director extended her hand and offered, "Let me show you the rest of the facility."

XXX

_Middleton:_

"Rufus I'm home, ya want a ham and cheese omelet?", Ron called out as he entered his home after checking to see if the 'rents along with Hanna made it home on the off chance."

"Cheeeeessse!", a squeaky voice replied after a few moments.

"Well I'm not going to bring it to you ya greedy rat, you have to come into the kitchen to get some.", the towheaded sidekick replied as he grabbed a skillet and added a little oil. He then turned on a burner and let the pan warm up. Quickly the young chef got out eggs, cheese and some ham (OK it was really turkey ham…Rabbi Katz had been on Ron's tail feathers about some diet restrictions that the Stoppable family wasn't really following and the blond teen decided to keep his teacher and sometime mentor off his case a little. At least during the classes he was now going through to become a better brother to his new sister.)

After the sidekick finished the mole rat's omelet he quickly made one for himself while punching the connect button on his Kimmunicator. "Hey Ron, what up.", Wade's image asked as Ron checked the progress of his later than normal lunch.

"Let Sensei know I gotta get a training session in, but I have to work tonight too so it can't be one of the marathon workouts."

"Sure Ron, I'll tell them to find you doing that invisibility thing between your house and the high school."

"Great Wade, I gotta scarf down my omelet and get my training stuff ready to go.", Ron informed his buddy as he used the spatula to put his egg concoction on his plate.

"I'll call back if there's a problem, but you know they're pretty fast at getting to your place."

"Yeah I know, I gotta toss my stuff in my bag and eat at the same time."

"Do you have your Smarty Mart employee stuff ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's on a hanger in the closet."

"Wow Ron, you're getting organized…"

"Can it Wade, if I didn't do this I'd catch myself coming or going. Anyway I only have to take the ACT's now in a few weeks."

"Where are they going to be?"

"Right now I don't remember and I care even less."

"Made the contact Ron, they said fifteen minutes."

"Good buddy they must be having tea or something. Normally they're right on top of me when I breathe wrong, but it looks like the Ronster has a few minutes to just relax. See ya later.", Ron replied as he carried both the communications unit and his food down to his room in the dungeon.

"Sure Ron you'll have all of about two minutes. I'll catch you later after they get done beating the snot out of you."

"And you are talking to the human eating machine only Rufus and that girl who shared KP's room at cheer camp have a chance of beating my butt."

XXX

A voice crackled on the radio one of them had set on the dashboard, "He's at a restaurant and should be there for at least an hour, so if you hurry you will have plenty of time since he's with others from the same group."

John Etherton and Ralph Dickenson got out of their vehicle and walked up to the main entrance of the hotel. Having followed the man with all the boxes earlier they knew exactly which room was his and since they got a room while checking on this they knew that they weren't suspicious. They crossed the lobby and entered the elevator as if they belonged there and took the lift up to the floor in question which was two different from theirs.

The two walked directly to the room that the man was using and John quickly took something out of his pocket that looked something like the electronic key they had been issued when they booked their room. He slid it into the slot in the door. The LED went to flashing red to green in a moment and then John opened the door. "Start looking in those boxes Ralph, come on we don't have all day."

"Yeah just get the fake ones out on the desk so we don't mix them up.", the man with the 'itch' replied.

John did as his friend said and then he began going through the boxes looking for a _special_ folder.

After about twenty minutes John finally announced, "Got it, start putting those other ones back together while I take care of this."

Ralph advised, "Just don't mix them up, Hans wants this for some reason."

X

Fifteen minutes later the two members of the 'Casanova Group' exited the room, wiping off surfaces as they did so.

XXX

_Middleton Pickle Works, Warehouse Twenty Two:_

"Gentlemen I _thought_ we had an understanding about going too far in giving that message.", the large man said to his guests.

"Sir we just wanted to make an impression on the girl…"

"You did. You also you injured the boy and that boy is a friend of my daughter, that does not sit very well with me and I am a little upset with you.", Jacob Rockwaller hissed a little more threatening than Terry Hammers had been expecting, "Now what do you think I should do about this?"

"We just wanna get out of here.", Zeke responded.

Jacob lashed out with the ball bat that was in his left hand hitting Zeke in the ribs hard enough to double him over, "I asked your boss a question punk, I _expect_ an answer that I like and I will beat the living crap out of each of you until I get one. Do we understand each other _gentlemen_?"

Terry almost wet himself, things hadn't been going well since they got the itch during the summer and had waylaid Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Others who were incarcerated with them in the county lockup had been picking on the three and it hadn't helped trying to get over the injuries they had received when they attempted to get to know the petite red head a little better.

"I admit we went a little overboard trying to scare them.", Terry said.

"_And_?", Rockwaller prompted.

"It won't happen again."

"Good I'm _sure_ it won't. My aides will now see you on your way. Goodbye and try to stay out of trouble.", Jacob then turned and added, "Come on Charles, I feel like a beer."

"Yeah thanks.", Truck offered when something hard and heavy hit him in the back of the head. He fell to his knees and looked up to see a bat swinging at him again

Jacob chuckled knowing these three would never be a problem again as he exited the warehouse where they had had their discussion. As he and his 'Foreman' walked out of the almost abandoned warehouse to the sounds of hard wood on tissue.

XXX

As the sliding door to the black van opened, Ron just rolled inside trying to be as casual as possible.

As the blond teen glanced around he said, "Hey Master Umestsu, long time since you kicked my ass isn't it?"

"As you have noticed Ron-san we have missed some of your training because of injuries and since you are not up to full speed yet and healed completely we will find other ways to make your time with us productive.", the weapons master replied with a small smile.

"You guys are always good at doing that Sir."

"Thank you Stoppable-san, your manners are improving slightly."

"It comes with being around Rufus, mole rats are born with manners." This caused Antubi (who was driving) to snort.

"I didn't say what kind of manners, but he does have them. You guys have to remember that I have to work tonight and I can't be late. Then in the morning KP and I have this training mission somewhere.", Ron informed them so that they knew his time was limited.

The weapons master inquired, "Then when are you going to get some sleep, you have had a hard couple of weeks."

Sigh "Hopefully on the flight back Master."

The older man nodded thoughtfully, "Do the dreams still have the same intensity?"

"Yeah, yeah they do. I wish my dreams about KP were just as intense though."

Antubi laughed from the front seat, "In that case you would need to launder your bedding more often."

"Yeah but it would be a lot better that waking up with the Lotus Blade all blue and everything."

X

_Three hours later:_

The blond ninja sat with Lord Toshimiru along with Master Umestsu and Antubi sipping tea around the low table. "Why did not Rufus-san wish to join us my young protégée?", Sensei inquired.

"We have a training mission in the morning and he needs more rest than I require.", Ron explained.

"Ah I see, I still wish him to accompany you when you are here for a lesson. Please inform him of this."

"Yes Master, but since Hanna has come into our lives I think he'd rather spend his time with her than me."

"He feels that the role of protector is his by right, still I wish him to come with you. He still needs to keep fit in order to help on your missions. He is a vital member of your team."

"Yes Sir, I agree and I will tell him that it is his honor to train in order to help KP in the final battle."

"Very well, now how are your wounds from the dog?"

"Healing, but I popped a couple of stitches last night so I used the stapler…it sort of grossed some of the guys out.", Ron added at the end, "I had a few of the guys gathered around so that the fans couldn't see."

"I also must commend you on your actions to protect your friends, we have been watching the media and as far as we can discern no one has discovered who the 'Protector' was. You have done well in disguising your abilities and maintaining Yamanouchi's cloak of secrecy."

"Thank you Sensei the honor was mine, however at the moment I am fatigued and I feel I need my rest."

"Very well, we will get you home within the hour and you will have plenty of time to make your work shift."

"Thanks Sensei, Kim said if I don't do well on the mission tomorrow she is gonna make me stop working…I don't want to do that, I have to make money for my airfares and to take her out on dates."

"You must also save for your secondary education to Ron-san.", Master Umestsu chided his student.

"Yeah college…the one KP picks out is gonna cost me a ton and I just don't have anything like that put away. I don't care how well I do I think it's gonna be a two year school for me at best. Anyway she's gonna be gone…I keep having the same nightmare…with the bullet holes in me."

Sensei frowned, "The one where you are sitting in a chair, dead?"

"Yeah, logic tells me that it's just a dream but it looks so real. I know what kind of shirt I'm wearing even, but it doesn't even fit me anymore. My shirt is covered in blood and it's got bullet holes in it. One of my eyes is swelled shut and I'm tied down to a chair. I don't know maybe it's just the pressure of trying to do well."

Sensei sipped his tea calmly, "I do not see anything like this in your future Ron-san, I feel it is a false dream. However to ease your fears I will speak with Mekaski-san and see what he says. Will that make you feel better?"

"I don't know Sir, part of me says yeah and the other part says I don't want to know 'cause then knowing me I'd crawl in a hole somewhere to be safe and that's not really an option if you know what I mean."

Sigh "I understand, now please finish your tea. You need your rest."

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied and did as instructed and then rose to his feet as did the others. Ron then followed Antubi out as Ron then asked, "Can you let me off closer to home this time. This is really a crappy weekend."

The old ninja master chuckled deeply, "I think Antubi-san will make it a little easier Stoppable-san. We don't want you to run out of energy before you complete all the tasks before you this weekend."

"See you later Sensei, keep the love.", Ron did his gangsta move to the ninja master as a token of friendship that he used the first time they met and continued to do to act as a goof sometimes.

The old man smiled and returned the sentiment that the two had shared. A moment later the blond teen was out the door and in the van behind his 'ninja nerd' buddy.

X

"There you don't have to walk as far Stoppable-san. Get some rest anyway, Sensei has a harder week of training lined up for you.", Antubi advised.

"What's another straw on the camel's back?", Ron asked as he glanced at his watch, "Hey I might be able to get a couple hours to rest my eyes before going into the salt mine."

"Then you had better get going, you do have a full schedule."

"You nag worse than Barkin does, have you ever thought about going into school administration?"

"Dealing with school aged children is not my calling, I do not have the patience Stoppable-san, now go."

"You're turning back into the ninja nerd you were when we first met, I'm trying my best to break the shackles of nerd-dom that you have built around yourself…anyway I'm _going_."

Eight minutes later Ron used his key to unlock the rear door and let himself in. Quietly he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out some Swiss cheese and sliced it up and set it on a plate for his rodent buddy. Since the blond teen was in a stealthy mood he made his way down the steps into the basement and after he reached his door he switched the lights on to wake Rufus up from the nap he desperately needed.

"Come on buddy, I brought you some Swiss, keep an eye on the house while I grab a quick shower."

"Cheeeeeeese.", was the only reply Ron received as he dropped his small bag on the floor.

"Yeah cheese, I'm going to bed in ten minutes and you make sure I get up when the alarm goes off…if ya do there's some waffles in it for you."

XXXX

"Morning KP.", Ron yawned as she pulled into her driveway.

"Ron you look terrible."

"Yeah terrible, don't feel too bad though. I had to work an extra hour last night…well this morning. How was the drive back?"

"I cheated and flew. Wade got me the clearances so I had an extra couple hours sleep. How many did you have?"

"I got about four before work…I uh couldn't get to sleep.", Ron stopped for a moment as Kim frowned and crossed her arms, then he continued, "I missed you."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You needed some family time….."

"Is it Dad?"

"Huh, no Mister Doctor…I mean your Dad has been alright lately. I mean that's real gracious of him considering what I'm planning on doing to his daughter this summer."

Kim hearing that uncrossed her arms and smiled, "I gotta get my mission gear on…"

"Wear your battle suit…please. For me?"

"You don't have anything to protect you Ron."

"I have you KP, you're all I need."

"Smooth BF, I'll go change. Where's Rufus?"

"In my pocket asleep.", came the reply.

"OK come inside Ronnie, we can talk while I get dressed. The ride is gonna be here in ten…"

"Why aren't we taking the Sloth?"

"GJ wants to use their transportation assets Ron, we can still use Wade as much as we usually do. Now come on, let's go. Or I'll have to get dressed while you're watching.", Kim teased.

"I wouldn't mind KP, but people might start thinking I'm a perv…"

"If you don't they might start thinking that you like boys too much."

"KP I like the guys on the team, but I drool over one girl all the time…"

"Hanna?"

"No, but _she_ drools."

The red head liked to play with her guy sometimes so decided to lead him on a chase. "Ronnnnn, what do you mean?"

"I'm in love with this gorgeous red head KP….."

"So your leaving me for Liz, who the heck am I gonna date then? It's only a couple weeks till Homecoming…."

"KP it's not like that…"

"No? Are you seeing any other girls? Just getting a little popular, I guess that wimpy hair cut wasn't the only thin…" Ron grabbed Kim and spun her around and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Dammit Kim I only love you…OK maybe my sister too, but you are the one I want to grow old with…the one who I want to be buried next to, to father our children, to be more than I am now for you." Then Ron dropped his hands from her shoulders, "I'll wait here for you to get back from changing…it'll be a lot easier."

The blond teen lowered his head and turned around to walk back to the Sloth when he was grabbed from behind and enveloped in a warm clingy hug, which kept the blond from being able to move at all.

"Don't…don't go. I'm sorry….honey. Please come into the house."

"KP….."

"I love you too."

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the rest of the 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation. CB and I don't own squat. And we do this because we want you to dream about this and have sleepless nights.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	86. Chapter 86

Mannnn it's been over a month since I posted, first let me say in our defense….sometimes real life steps in. Right now I am working seven days a week in my day job (OK but that's been going on quite a while) however the mighty GM has decided that we don't live enough hours in the plant….so now we do. CB has been on call every other week since May and it's taking a toll on him. On the good side I have completed chapter 35 of 'Storm Chaser' and chapter 90 of 'The Hunter: Book 1' and I can almost see the light at the end of this every long tunnel…..man I just hope it's not the 907 on the wrong track.

I want to thank all the watchers, followers, favers (is that even a word?), alerters and the readers. I appreciate it more than you know. Huh I didn't say anything about reviewers? Not yet I haven't, but those guys take time out and write me/us notes back now where do I begin? Oh yes here we go: Jimmy1201, will the 'evil from Europe' sabotage Ron's test scores. Very good question which I cannot answer bluntly at the moment (which _should_ tell you something right there Jimmy). Is there a reason that Ron is working so hard? Yup and you should have figured that one out already; CB73, you got it Sensei has to push Ron; Fanatic97, me too. Great minds think alike.

Uberscribbler, Jacob Rockwaller is going to have his world turned upside down….right about now. Oh remember Kimmie and Ronnie share a bond. Also there is another Force behind the scenes who has his own agenda; Guest, my niece is a physical terrorist and she is very good at it. No pain no gain? With her you get plenty of gain. Is something major coming up…..life threatening major? Hummmmm could be; Moonlion, me too. So here it is.

Chica13, how can you think Jacob is a mobster? He just has an enforcement ring, he places bets, He's had people run out of town, and maybe offed people too…I mean a mobster?; Angelus-alvus, yeah I hope Ron gets a real good score. Now how could Rockwaller or Barkin screw with Ron's scores?

OK that's the reviews and hopefully you won't have to wait a month for a new chapter. Now I mentioned all the people who have contributed except for one on the beta reading end. Let's hear it for CajunBear73, he's always a big help…..oh I heard he has a part in the Fannies…..I can't say where and that reminds me….the voting should be done by now. And very soon the show will begin. I expect 'TH' and 'SC' might miss one or two updates to make sure that the Fannies get done. Slipgate and whitem are doing a great job with a little help from some other guys.

So is this chapter gonna start or what?

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 86

_Aboard a GJ hover jet:_

"KP do you have any idea where this training session is going to take place?", Ron Stoppable asked his team leader/girlfriend who had been holding onto one of his hands for the last hour and a half.

"No they want us to go in blind about the sitch, Ron.", the heroine frowned as her blond boyfriend continued to ask questions that neither she nor Wade could answer.

"Don't like it.", he mused knowing that they knew he had some _special_ training which Kim was unaware of and didn't know what to make of the current assignment.

All they had gotten from GJ and Wade was the location was an island which was heavily wooded in some areas and had some large and sturdy structures on it that had been there for a long time. Questions about the type of terrain and the obstacles that they could expect to encounter were met with an 'I'm sorry we do not have this information Team Possible' answer much to the chagrin of the pre-teen member and the mole rat who was grinding his teeth in his anger at the sitch, because if this was for real Wade would have the mission scrubbed for safety reasons. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were still both unpaid minors trying to do a job professionals had a hard time dealing with. Wade had the flexibility in his position where he could call a mission off due to safety considerations. He had already done that a few times over the previous years. It was one provision that Kim and Ron grudgingly agreed to with their parents to be allowed to continue missions.

Both teens began to inspect their equipment to make sure that everything was up to snuff as Kim kept a running dialogue with Wade will she did so. Ron for his part checked everything in quiet as he went over possibilities in his mind hoping that what they were getting ready for was just routine.

Finally a message arrived for Kim from GJ and Doctor Director. The monocular woman on Kim's communications unit was half frowning as Kim asked, "Yes Ma'am what is the sitch?"

Betty's face turned neutral as she spoke into the viewer which she knew Kim could see, "Miss Possible, you and your assistants are to infiltrate the island that you are landing on. Make sure you are undetected and with the equipment that was loaded on your aircraft you are to intercept audio and radio signals and report what is being said. We suggest that you split up so that you can pinpoint the target much easier."

"Yes Ma'am I understand….however we work better as a team together."

"Miss Possible we do not know for sure, but we think the island is unoccupied at the time and we think that performing this mission in the manner I suggested would allow us to finish it more quickly.", Doctor Director explained.

"Yes Ma'am I….we understand, is that all you want Team Possible to do?"

"At this point Miss Possible, yes. But please be flexible enough to go after a specific object if we deem that it is on the island. As I have stated we do not know if there are guards and patrols and what they have in terms of equipment. That is why we want your team to monitor first before we decide on acting on what you find out. This way we can make that determination.", Betty explained, leaving the chance of testing each of the team members. Then she asked, "Do you have your suit with you?"

"Yes Ma'am although Wade has upgraded it some, this is the second suit. He is upgrading the first one right now.", Kim explained.

"In what regards Miss Possible?"

"The suit's color and the way it masks my body silhouette.", Kim replied, "It also has a scent and sound guard to confuse animals and listening devices."

"I understand the upgrade, give my kudos to Doctor Load for the advancements."

"I will Ma'am, now is the hover going to land or do you want us to paraglide in?"

"We prefer not to make ourselves known if there are inhabitants there, so you will be going in with your equipment. If things get 'hot' then we will attempt to extract your team before you become casualties.", the one-eyed leader of GJ informed Kim. She knew that if Ron didn't hear the exchange then he would be informed by the teenaged hero when Kim felt he needed the information.

"You have one hour and ten minutes more of flight time Miss Possible, I would get some rest if I were you, this might be a trying exercise for you.", Betty advised, "We want you to get electronic signals first and pinpoint where they originate. After we analyze the data then we will determine whether or not we want you to go in.", Betty explained not wanting them to get too far ahead of themselves.

"We will do that Ma'am.", Kim responded, not real happy, yet understanding that some missions were just 'messed up from the git go'.

After the connection was severed Ron asked, "Doesn't look like we're gonna have much fun on this one KP, does it?"

Sigh "No Ron and you're already tired. I should have called it off."

"We need the work KP, I think we might be a little rusty. This might be just what we need since the bad guys are pretty much staying low, so I'd rather get my ass busted on a training mission and get chewed out than have something go horribly wrong and lose you."

"Ronnie, I just worry about you."

"Do you have your battle suit on?", Ron asked, although he knew the answer since he had been listening.

"Yeah Wade suggested it though I didn't want to, he added a function which is more like a changeable camouflage."

Ron thought about what the techmeister's conversation with him and agreed, "I think Wade is right, he always has cutting edge ideas…"

Kim was frowning, "And what about you?"

"I have you KP to protect me and anyway at the first sign of danger I'm gonna make a beeline to safety. Also, remember I'm pretty good at being unnoticed by the media so that might just work here too."

"You'd better be on your toes Ron, I don't like the way this is going down."

Ron, as he encouraged his teammate and girlfriend to take it easy until they had to get moving, "Speaking of down why don't we relax for a bit so we're not all hyped up when we hit the silk."

Kim nodded and led Ron to a crate and pointed to it, "Sit down so I can cuddle with you."

The blond teen did as ordered and got into a comfortable position and made room for his girlfriend/partner so that she would have some comfort time as well.

With a sigh the red head snuggled into his side and shoulder as she put her arm over his chest almost protectively.

"Get some sleep Ronnie.", Kim whispered into her blond boyfriend's ear.

"We're both gonna need it KP.", Ron replied as he then kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Kim didn't know it, 'cause Ron didn't show it or tell her, but he was one of the world's more dangerous men by now and had killed several times, mostly to protect her…but was one who most people still thought of as the sidekick or buffoon. GJ didn't know the extent of his skills. Sure they knew a little, but they didn't know the _full_ extent of his sometimes harsh and cruel training, Steve Barkin and his parents really didn't have a clue to the magnitude of his training and how far he would go to protect his Kim.

Felix and Wade had an idea, but not a full one. _And _they had knowledge of the ninja school, but were also sworn to secrecy. Maybe the only ones who could even be close to the abilities that the blond teen possessed were a blue skinned crazy man and his female enforcer who were both shocked by what they had come up against the previous summer when she attempted to murder Ron. Now Shego was leery of the blond teen since she had tried to flash fry his heart and only came up hurt while the blond teen that had never shown any ability suddenly became dangerous to a degree that she didn't care to cross paths with him again.

XXX

_Out in space:_

A large being was at dinner while watching the video it had intercepted only the day before and had replayed that whole recording several times while cross checking with the ship's memory banks. _'This one is blue…..I must find him to be sure. With his help we can secure our rightful place in history. If he is the one and we can persuade him to aid us the universe will quake at our power.'_

The being then made to send off a message to its mate telling it of the great news that the quest may be nearly over when done it then began a systematic search for the origin point of the signal, but it thought again_, 'I must be sure, I don't want to trouble him yet he is very busy with Clan War's council.'_

It also spoke into the computer interface making note of the melodies being played as well as the other figures that appeared to have significance_. 'Why are they all taking turns screaming…are these warrior challenges? I must learn more about them.'_

XXX

"Shego this is the target I want you to go for tonight. Do you think you are up to it?", Doctor Drakken inquired as his sidekick/enforcer leaned over her cup of 'joe' in the kitchen of the latest lair.

Yawn "What do you have blue boy?", the villainess snarked as she ate her second Danish.

Drakken had been doing some research into famous gems that had been out of sight for a number of years and then using a certain someone's aliases cross-referenced them and found several very nice candidates for their soon to be blossoming collection.

"So what do you have for me to go after?"

"This.", Drakken pulled the paper out from behind his back and handed it to his accomplice.

"The Black Orlav?", the former member of Team Go commented as she read the highlights, "It doesn't say where it's located or what kind of security measures are in place to make sure that no one gets their grimy hands on it.", she again pointed out a flaw in his plan.

"I have a solid line on it Shego, now are you interested or should I sell this information to someone else?"

"Let's go over it, but this time I want backup and not someone who sits in his lair making peanut butter stickies instead of backing me up."

"But Shego….."

Shego half growled, "I'm risking my tush for you so you'd better believe you are going to back me up Doc."

"Fine I'll show you the data and then we can make our plans then. If we agree that the Orlav is a viable target then we will execute the plan…..which I dub 'Operation: Make Me Rich'."

The raven haired villainess moaned, "Why do we _have_ to call it anything, blue boy?"

Rrrrrrrrrrrr, "Because that's how I operate Shego, you know that."

The plasma tossing bad girl who was also blessed with a very short temper just laughed at her boss's discomfort and motioned for him to get started with the 'briefing'.

Drew Lipsky cleared his throat, "First, although the Black Orlav has ties to Russian Royalty, at the present it is not there. It is on tour in Europe."

"Where in Europe Drakken, as you should know that's a pretty big place with lots of people around…"

"Well that's what's so nice about doing this right now, the Orlav will go on display tomorrow night at a private showing at a small gallery on Kaiser Wilhelm Straus in Berlin near the old cathedral."

"There are several galleries there, what's the address and how good this their security?", Shego asked, since in her mind the mad blue scientist should have already covered this.

With a large and evil smile the blue skinned whack job handed her the complete specs of the building including the other buildings around it.

As she read Shego's eyes got bigger and bigger. "How much did you pay this guy for this?"

"A fun night with the floozy of his choice Shego, so not much at all."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"You."

Green eyes flashed dangerously, "_What_. Did. You. Say?"

The blue troublemaker who had tried to take over the world less than a year before stuttered, "_S…..Shego…_"

"Listen Blue Boy, _you_ are not my pimp, and as a matter of fact I don't like where this is going…"

"N….now Shego don't be mad, that's what he wanted….and with those places you go on vacation I thought that you would at least be willing to listen. I had a picture of you in my wallet and that's what he chose from."

"Bet it was the only thing in your wallet, **I** am not for sale, trade or cloning or _anything _sexual in nature unless **I** want it. Just because you forget to pay me four or five times a year doesn't mean that you can take liberties with me…", Shego ranted, her hands started to glow.

"Now w…wait Shego, here's his picture.", he stuttered as he put a picture in Shego's hands.

Gazing at the form in the picture Shego's normal mint skin tint became a little pinker than it normally was and she put it on the table as if it scalded her. "OK, OK I admit he's cute….are you sure he's not gay or anything?"

Drakken snorted as he noticed his employee's discomfiture, "Well was I wrong? Anyway if he was oriented that way why would he want to go out with you?"

"No I'll talk to him when this job is over, if he's acceptable I'll go out with him….once. Are you satisfied?"

"I hope you are more satisfied than I am Shego, now here is what I suggest we do in order to make this little operation financially rewarding…"

XXX

The heroic red head came out of her nap and found her right hand had slipped up under her boyfriend's black sweater and was lightly rubbing his chest. She did not have her hands covered by the suit yet so she felt something she hadn't before since she had gotten a lot better at mapping out parts of his body by touch. Kim raised said sweater and saw the horizontal line across Ron's pectoral muscles that seemed new. "Where did you get _that_ boyfriend?", she muttered quietly.

Having learned to sleep a lot lighter in the past year, Ron stirred, despite Kim's attempts to the contrary.

"Huh KP?", Ron yawned. Careful not to move around too much so as to not disturb the snuggle he was enjoying (and the chest massage didn't hurt), he looked into the questioning eyes of his girlfriend.

"Your chest, you have a new scar there.", Kim clarified as she tapped the new mark on his chest with her index finger, "What happened?"

The blond boyfriend winced at the tapping of the finger (which caused him some discomfort). "Huh? Oh that, a metal piece on a helmet got me when I wasn't looking during a practice. The equipment managers the guys fixed it later so nobody else would get dinged up.", Ron automatically lied hoping Kim didn't put two and two together since his shoulder pads covered the chest area where the scar was.

Fortunately for the sometimes goof his teen hero/girlfriend didn't quite understand that part of football equipment though if she had asked her tech guy she might have seen through his lie to cover up Ron's lie.

Kim replied, "You had better be more careful BF I have long term plans for you and you'd better have some pretty long term ones for me as well."

"I do KP…."

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Huh what do you mean KP?", the still groggy boyfriend inquired.

The red head decided to tease her boyfriend before they got ready to make their jump, "You mean you _weren't_ practicing your vows to me?" To accent it she looked through the top of her eyelashes.

"Uh no KP not yet though I might be doing that in a year…", Ron thought for a moment, "It pays to be prepared like it says in the Pixie Scout Manual."

Kim quickly kissed Ron on the tip of his nose, "Good I'll hold you to it." With a quick squeeze she got to her feet and pulled out her Kimmunicator to check the ETA and found that she still had over thirty minutes. "Are you hungry Ronnie?"

"I'm always hungry KP, but we'd better get ready. The sooner we get there and get the mission parameters completed the sooner we can get picked up for the trip back to Middleton and hopefully a nice long nap cuddled with my badical girlfriend before my shift tonight.", the blond teen responded hoping to at least sound more mature then he usually did.

"Remember what I said…"

"Huh?"

"If you fall asleep in class I am going to ground you either from missions or working the night shift at (shudder) Smarty Mart."

"I remember, tomorrow's going to be a long day, but with any kind of luck we can get a nap on the flight back to Middleton."

Ron got to his feet as well and went over the equipment he and Kim would use once they left their transport. He felt all the fasteners just like what Kim was doing with hers. "Ya know KP we've been trusting our lives to these contraptions for the last four years. And for the most part we haven't had too many problems considering how we're using them."

"Yeah Ron…"

"And we haven't paid for them either. Wade has always provided us with our stuff from hiking books to grappling hooks to scuba gear. We owe him a big thanks for keeping us from getting hurt."

"He sure has, maybe we ought to get him something.", Kim suggested.

"Something Wade would really like…a month's worth of free slurpsters?"

"That would be a good start Ron, but I was thinking of something a little more substantial…"

"KP, a slurpster would keep our geek buddy completely hydrated for a long time…"

"Yes it would except for all the sugar in it. We'll talk about it later, right now we have a mission to accomplish. You'd better put on your glider pack."

"Yeah KP, you're right. It's time to strap 'em on." The blond teen sidekick was smiling widely now, seeming to almost get the same 'rush' as Kim did when doing something that was more than a little dangerous.

A helmeted head appeared as the door to the cockpit opened. "Miss Possible you have five minutes until we are in the zone. We will slow to two hundred miles per hour. When we are there we will turn the green light on and then you can exit the aircraft.", he told her.

"Thanks we'll be ready, we already have the location locked into our communications units.", the red haired heroine replied as she picked up her powered glider pack and began to slip it on.

After the co-pilot disappeared Ron chuckled, "Nice and business like."

"He should have addressed you too Ron….."

"He didn't need to KP, he was informing the leader, you know, the boss…"

"Ron don't make me hurt you…"

The blond teen continued as if he didn't hear her, "I guess he figured out that you'd give me the data when I needed it. Anyway now is not the time to discuss this, we can hash it out after we're on the way home. Right Rufus?"

The pink mole rat popped out of Ron's cargos with a little helmet and goggles on. "Hnk yeah Kim, let's go."

"Ohhhh kayyyyyy.", Kim laughed, it had been a while but Team Possible was getting back into action. Every member of the team knew that they were a little rusty and this practice mission might be just what they needed to get back into the swing of things, "Ron we have a cuddle session on the way back and I plan on getting some sleep using your shoulder for a pillow again."

"I know that's for _my_ benefit KP and you're just trying to motivate me like you did when I was studying for my SAT's.", Ron chuckled as he lifted the contraption and slipped it on. After checking it for balance, the blond then took the lower straps he carefully guided away from his groin and fastened them in their buckles at his hips.

While Ron was attaching his para glider Kim was doing her own. They would both exit and free fall about a thousand feet and then pull the cord to release the parasail.

Of course Kim loved doing this…..Ron not so much and his nerves showed especially when he was tired. And at the moment he was very tired from working third shift, playing football, taking tests and basically saving his friends from being mugged. Yes our hero had quite a life and some of it his best friend/girlfriend had no idea of for the last five months. Yet Ron still had to keep the secrets that Yamanouchi demanded and only Wade and Felix (with his Mom) knew some of what was going on. Not all just some.

Wade knew enough that he had already deleted some of the more telling things he had from Ron's training and now that information was on a computer that he had removed internet access to so that it couldn't be hacked. That data was much too important for almost everyone's eyes to see, especially outsiders, except for some minor information that GJ had since Yori and Hirotaka's visit earlier in the summer.

Again the co-pilot appeared and walked passed them, fastened himself via lanyard to the frame, and opened the door.

Fighting the wind which was rushing in, Kim and Ron stepped up to the open door and waited. Once the light turned green Kim then Ron stepped out into open air.

X

_Forty minutes later:_

The red haired heroine pointed to the quickly approaching island to make sure that Ron knew where they were heading. Using only hand signals (since electronic ones can be monitored at least by radio direction finding equipment) Kim guessed about how long it was going to take and held up her fingers to make sure that her mission partner understood. They were moving much too fast for reliable voice contact and they had decided to keep some distance between them for safety as well.

Ten minutes later Kim began to make for a small clearing, Ron kept circling to make sure she landed without too much trouble and when he saw her parasail collapse he began his landing sequence. By the time he got close the red head would already be out of her harness and have the parasail collapsed so he could land safely without endangering her.

X

The blond approached the red head and whispered when he got to her, "We're gonna have to split up KP if we're gonna get the data that Betty wants."

Whispering back, "I know we do not want to be here till tomorrow Ron…", Sigh "Ok got to the right and follow the yellow line on your Kimmunicator to that group of buildings, I'll follow the blue line. We'll set up our equipment and record everything we can while staying unobserved while we get a bearing on the signals."

Ron took his unit out of the pocket Rufus had been riding in (actually the valiant mole rat had heard the conversation and got it ready for his run cleaner and cheese supplier's use, it was already turned on). With a nod Ron took off in the direction indicated by Kim and gave her a short wave of the hand to tell her that he copied and was doing what she directed.

Ron lowered his body to give a smaller silhouette so that he would have less chance of giving himself away. He figured that GJ had the whole placed 'wired' and he also figured that if they didn't get any hits off his body then eyebrows will be raised. He just didn't want the 'secret' police agency to know how advanced he was in his abilities. Keeping Yamanouchi's secrets were almost as important as keeping Kim Possible safe from harm.

Estimating that the group of buildings was less than three miles away and since he was in dense underbrush, Ron began to 'play' with his training just a little. His goal was to make whatever sensing devices that was around to not get almost anything on him until he was right on top of them.

The running back and honorary Pixie Scout decided that he wasn't just going to stay on a path. The data regarding it might have been hacked, so he figured the path was probably being watched somehow. AND he still didn't trust GJ as far as he could throw their underground main headquarters located outside his and Kim's hometown. While he trusted his own stealth abilities he wasn't so sure about the updated suit that Wade had provided his girlfriend.

There was also something bothering him about this sitch. And over the last few months, as his abilities and training increased and he learned to pay attention to his surroundings, he noted this ever growing warning bell ringing in his mind going off about this 'training mission'.

XX

Kim waved back at her partner/boyfriend, quietly hoping that he would not need her help since he was on his own for the duration. Also hoping that she would see him soon and just as happy and healthy as she left him, the red haired heroine turned her own way. Once she was out of sight from her partner she pulled the sleeves down on an undergarment that fit her like a glove. And after touching a button on her right wrist she seemingly faded from view in the visible spectrum.

As Kim continued to fade until she was almost invisible she pulled the hood up to help mask her distinctive figure and red hair. At the last she also raised a piece of fabric up to cover her nose and mouth leaving only her emerald eyes visible.

The emitters just under the skin of the suit were able to 'bend' visible light around her, affecting even the normal mission gear Kim had been wearing so she wouldn't look so out of place. They also affected near infrared and ultraviolet light. The African-American tech master had not just changed the color of the suit that Kim had first worn to great effect during the Diablo incident, he had made significant improvements across the board with the second suit.

Though Kim had tested the suit and approved of it for herself, she also wanted one for her boyfriend/partner. The sometimes fiery red head wasn't completely convinced that Wade only had so many resources and was not entirely pleased when it was explained to her why he didn't have the same protection she did. Of course it didn't help matters that much when Ron took Wade's side on this topic of discussion.

From the towheaded blond's perspective, keeping Kim Possible safe was and still is his (and hopefully Wade's) first priority. She had no idea of what Ron had done and what favors had been called in to keep that aspect of Ron's relationship with Kim thriving.

By now the radio setup addition made to Kim's updated suit, quite similar to the one in Ron's motorcycle helmet which he used to a resounding success the previous summer, went active the moment she pulled the flap of her hood over her face. Speakers at her ears, the microphone located at the mouth of her flap.

"Wade?", Kim whispered, "Are you there?"

"Right here Kim, remember use the communications sparingly since radio direction finding techniques can still be used on this equipment.", Wade cautioned his team leader about the limitations of the gear.

"Right, I'm moving to a point where I can set up a radio and visual observation point. How is Ron doing?"

"He's trying not to stumble over his own feet Kim."

"Should I help him?"

"No he'll be just fine."

"Should I call him then?"

"No Kim just do your end of it, I'm sure Ron will be just fine. Now you might want to go radio silent for a while.", Wade suggested understanding Kim was a little nervous since this was one of the few missions Team Possible had taken on in the fall so far.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"Yes Sir.", a balding middle aged man stood before the table.

"Charles could you please notify eight of your _tough_ guys and have them appear at a meeting tonight.", Jacob Rockwaller casually told his long time accomplice.

"Sir? Yes sir, we'll bring enough to make sure they know who runs this town. Where is this meeting?"

"Warehouse twenty-eight at the Middleton Pickle Works.", the man who ran the Athletics Supporters Association informed one of the leaders of his 'head busters'.

"No disrespect Mister Rockwaller, but why that old building? It's almost falling down."

"Nothing is around it. If it gets noisy no one will get curious, and we don't need any police learning of what we are doing."

"So we are going to teach this person a little lesson on the importance of staying out of _your_ business sir?"

"Yes Charles, we are. Now where did you leave those young men that did not follow my advice last time?"

"Sir we made a deposit at the Tri-City Landfill, it took a little digging, but I think we won't have to worry about them any more…"

"I take it then their injuries were fatal?"

"Yes Mister Rockwaller, unfortunately there was nothing we could do for them. I apologize."

"Think nothing of it Charles, though they might want some company for the rest of eternity."

"Yes sir. What time do you want to meet with this person?"

"Nine this evening John, we'll meet here in three hours to make sure that everyone is ready and understands what my requirements are for this evening."

"Yes sir we will be here."

"Thank you. Now please gather your cohorts, I will see you later.", Jacob dismissed his associate.

XXX

_GJ's Island training area:_

Will Du scanned the monitors in front of him, "Miss Possible has essentially vanished from view and the area that Stoppable is in has not picked up his vitals for the last five minutes Ma'am."

Betty Director smiled, "We can suppose that the advancements to Kim's suit were successful. Am I correct Will?"

"Yes Ma'am it appears so, we need to begin broadcasting so that they can get a lock.", the number one agent suggested.

"Alright, begin sending canned message number one."

"Yes Ma'am."

General Cree watched, "Interesting way of doing things Doctor. How long do you expect to do this?"

"Maybe an hour or two, we want them to enjoy being stuck out in a heavily insect-infested underbrush environment to begin with…just to get them used to being miserable. Then we'll order them in."

Major Awol smiled, "You are evil Ma'am…."

"No Sir, I just want to give them a taste of it. Miss Possible adapts extremely well."

"And the young man?", Sergeant Melisa Towns asked, still thinking about the enigma that she and her partner had studied at GJ.

"He didn't use to, but he has made progress.", Betty admitted, "He was pretty pathetic at one time…at one point GJ was going to suggest that Miss Possible find a more capable mission partner."

General Cree thought that he saw something so asked, "Why would your group think of pursuing a change in Miss Possible's team dynamics Doctor?"

"Mister Stoppable was…..uh pretty worthless at one point and seemed to be distracting to the team leader. At that time we felt that for the safety of both of them it would be best if young Mister Stoppable ended his life of adventure and maybe even stayed away from Miss Possible completely to ensure that she would become the perfect Agent for GJ….."

Agent Shelly aka Sergeant Towns immediately snapped at the Director of Global Justice, "A pretty cold hearted bitch, aren't you Ma'am? How were you going to do it? I mean when was this going to happen…they're only seventeen now….."

"Agent Shelly in my defense they were only fifteen at the time…..sigh…..we did have several scenarios planned out and at the time we thought it was best if we followed this direction."

Major Awol frowned not liking this end of planning out future agents' lives, "How were you going to do it? I mean my partner is right, maybe only one life would have been destroyed in this manner…..but I have seen whole families devastated."

"The first option was to offer Miss Possible a scholarship to an exclusive private school similar to one Agent Du attended. However that wasn't very feasible since it wasn't located close to Middleton…"

"Why is that?", General Cree inquired.

"Simple, Miss Possible's parents are noted professionals in their fields. Actually we asked Mrs. Possible about all of them going away and we would find employment for them…she turned us down flat and stated that she liked living in Middleton, Colorado and that _not_ taking young Mister Stoppable with them was not an option. The second idea was to have Mrs. Stoppable transferred to Norway…her husband is an actuary and can work anywhere, but something happened to those plans and Norway found a reason to deny Mister Stoppable's visa.", Betty informed them, herself completely in the dark as to who had influenced the Norwegian government to put an end to the attempt to have Ron's family move to the Nordic country.

"Why didn't it work if you really wanted the Possible girl in GJ? Norway is a member of NATO…or you could have made the boy just disappear, that would have broken up whatever friendship that had….."

"We do not know General Cree, they felt no need to explain their actions to us and basically slammed the door in our faces." Betty stopped for a moment, "We noticed something late in Stoppable's and Possible's junior year in high school, young Mister Stoppable began to be more dependable…we really couldn't move him out…he did have knowledge of the nuclear option last spring and with them romantically involved Miss Possible would have told us to shove it if we tried to move Stoppable out and she caught wind of it. Also there is one aspect of Miss Possible's mental makeup that you should be aware of. While she at times can be shallow, she really cares deeply for Ronald Stoppable, if he just disappeared she would tear this planet apart to find him."

"So,", Sergeant Major Towns began, "you let nature take its course and now that they are in a romantic relationship. And with the boy gaining abilities, you have conceded that they might work better together in the long run."

"Yes we have Agent Shelly, now they may break up on their own but they have been close for over ten years and they know each other very well. As well as teams who have trained together for years so maybe it will work out in the long run."

Will Du spoke up, "The sensors are not picking up Miss Possible's signal. She has vanished, so we know she has her stealth suit with her and it is working."

"Well we expected it, save all the data that we were able to get on her. Now what do you have on Stoppable?"

"Ma'am…..uh did Doctor Load issue a suit to Stoppable as well?", the number one agent asked.

"Not as far as I know, get Load on the computer I need to see him face to face."

XX

'_I just have to move slowly so that I don't make any noise, Betty has to have sensors out to find us.',_ the auburn haired, and invisible teen heroine mused as she stayed to the side of the trail. She was doing her best to not be silhouetted should her suit began to lose power and she appear again. Continuing, _'I hope Ron and Rufus are doing well and haven't been caught yet, we really do have to intercept those signals…What's that? I gotta record that and save it.'_

Kim stopped and took a reading with her Kimmunicator giving the direction the signal was coming from. She waited five minutes to continue receiving the data and then she began to move again in order to shoot more azimuths so that she could better pinpoint the transmitter. As the red haired teen moved she also checked the power indicator. Noting it was still good she moved as silently as possible.

XX

Ron stopped cold as he backed up to a tree and lowered himself to one knee. He had earlier removed his earbud from the Kimmunicator's storage compartment and had plugged in the unit and his ear. When he began to hear the 'traffic' he pushed the record button and hit the Set button on the menu as he tried to get an azimuth to the signal. After the blond calmed down and got his heart rate and breathing under control he slowly rose and began to walk in a circle to make sure that he was getting a good direction to follow.

XXX

Will Du frowned as he watched his monitor, "They've both disappeared from my sensors Doctor Director, I understand Possible being able to do that, but not Stoppable."

"Neither do I Agent Du, patch me through to Doctor Load. I would like to know what I am facing with these two."

"Yes Ma'am I know you wanted to speak with him….I uh didn't think it was _that_ important or urgent."

It took a few minutes, but Wade Load's face came up on the largest monitor in the underground bunker. "Hello Doctor Director, how may I help you today?"

Betty half smiled, "I see Miss Possible is up to her new tricks isn't she?"

"Ma'am the rules were that my teammates could use any item that they were issued, and in Kim's case she does have a second suit. Since we do not expect to be fighting any bad guys I have turned off her offensive capabilities for this mission.", Wade informed her, "However I kept the stealth parts of the suit active as I did not know what your capabilities are. I just wanted to give her a fighting chance at completing this mission."

"We understand Doctor Load, the problem is that we are unable to detect Mister Stoppable either. Have you constructed a suit for him as well?"

Team Possible's tech guru thought for a moment, "Ma'am those suits are very expensive and the material is very limited so no, not at this time. Why?"

Betty's mouth twitched for a moment, "It seems we have lost his image as well Doctor Load. While we can account for Miss Possible being able to pull this off we haven't been able to say the same thing for Mister Stoppable. In fact, we haven't witnessed him being able to do this before."

"Well Ma'am I have to disagree, Ron has a knack for staying in the background. If you actually search for him when photo ops and awards presentations are made to Miss Poss…I mean Kim, we all know he is around, but most of the time there simply is not photographic evidence of this."

Betty thought for a moment, "I think you are correct Doctor Load, and we will have to scour our archives to prove this, but thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"You're welcome Ma'am. Now do you need anything else? I am trying to monitor the messages that Kim and Ron are intercepting."

"No Doctor Load, but thank you for the offer. Also please don't reveal to them that they are going to have to retrieve something from the building the signals originate from. There will be video equipment recording what happens so that we can grade what happened…we intend to hold a debriefing session during the week after school activities."

"Yes Ma'am I will not inform them of this. Good day Ma'am."

"I will contact you later Doctor Load.", Betty shut down the connection then she turned to Will Du, "Is there any evidence that young Mister Stoppable is even on the island Will?"

"No Ma'am, we can't even get a fix on the data he is sending out to Load, we know Miss Possible is doing the same thing but she has frequency hopping transmissions as one of the attributes of her equipment to foil jamming. Maybe the sidekick has the same radio equipment.", Will suggested.

"Maybe he does….."

Major Awol frowned, "One of your agents has capabilities that you are not aware of? I think something is wrong here."

Will acknowledged, "They are freelance as well as junior agents considering this some of their gear is nonstandard. Eventually when they become full time trainees their equipment will conform to the rest of GJ. We would like to have every one of our people on the same playing field and have their equipment compatible."

Agent Shelly/Sergeant Towns asked, "And if their equipment is better than issued gear Agent Du?"

"Have you ever heard the term 'have you brought enough for all of us?' Agent Shelly?", the number one agent inquired.

"I have heard it and know what it means…..so what you are saying is everyone has identical gear even it is not as good as some members?"

"Unfortunately yes."

XX

The heavily sweating blond teen was holding the invisibility thing together and he was beginning to tremble.

'_I've never been able to stay out of sight this long, I gotta keep moving to get more azimuths so we can nail down the transmitter to a gnat's ass but I've spotted eight cameras so far. I wonder how many I've missed? If I get ID'd they're gonna nail me and I won't be able to help KP…..I can't fail her.' _

Ron felt the slight shock hit his neck as he reached down and flipped the Kimmunicator to another channel expecting either Kim or Wade. "Yeah?", he asked in a very faint whisper.

"Betty Director is sending, are you getting anything Ron?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna send a burst transmission in a few along with coordinates and the direction the signal is coming from."

"Good, she can't track you right now and she wants to know if I got you a suit like Kim's.", Wade informed his friend and teammate.

"Good I'm glad someone worries about me messing with their heads. Don't tell KP exactly what I am doing and how I am doing it, I'm sorta busy right now…..out.", Ron again whispered as he switched back to the data-feed frequency, now, even as tired as he was, feeling much better,.

"Sure Ron….Ron, damn I hate it when he does that!"

XX

"Kim?", Wade's voice came through her device.

Near a running stream which made it hard to hear him, the auburn haired teen softly replied, "Yeah Wade."

"GJ called me, they can't track you…..and I explained about the new suit."

"Good. How about Ron?"

"They don't have a lock on him either, but eventually they'll find him.", Wade cautioned.

"Yeah but we have to get enough data and then wait to extract or go in. Listen I have ta move again.", Kim replied with a hush as she got up quietly and moved further up the trail, quite aware that the longer she stayed in one place the easier it would be for the sensing devices to pick up on her presence.

"OK Kim, I'm trying to monitor….but it's difficult, the new suit is a lot better than the old one, but I need to get the upgrades done on it too."

"Why's that Wade?"

"You should have a backup…."

"Ron needs one first…."

"He has you to protect him Kim, he always has remember?"

"Yeah, but I worry about him."

"And he worries about you. For once let his chivalrous behavior shine for a while Kim, maybe you'll like it better.", Wade advised deciding to move along in her mind the concept of Ron being much more capable.

"I'll think about it."

"It's all I ask.", Wade said as he cut the audio link so Kim could concentrate.

XX

"There.", Will exclaimed as he saw a glimmer on his screen and then pointed to where it had been, "I think we finally got something."

Betty rose from the command consul she was sitting at, "What did you see Will?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it was the light playing games with the sensors, but I thought that I got some yellow…and black.", GJ's number one agent reported.

"Could it be Stoppable?"

"Ma'am I don't know, to be sure we're going to have to go back over the tapes."

"That's going to take too long Agent Du, begin sending the next set of 'canned' messages. Those kids have school in the morning and we need to make sure that they are there in time.", the one eyed leader of the police agency responded.

"Ma'am…..", Du responded.

"Yes Will?"

"Stoppable has to work the midnight shift tonight. We have to hurry."

Major Awol frowned, "The boy has to work the midnight shift….on a school night?"

"Yes Sir, he works at Smarty Mart and they work the new hires very odd shifts thinking that it will build character in them."

Sergeant Towns growled, "That is insane, I've gone over Stoppable's schedule and there isn't much time in it for him to rest. Jeez, how much sleep _does_ he get a night?"

"It seems to be enough Agent Shelly, we haven't detected his GPA falling. Actually it has been rising. Also his performances on the football field are quite amazing.", Betty informed them, then she looked at her watch, "Send them in and give them the basics on where the envelope is."

XX

"Kim?", Wade asked again.

"Getting more data Wade.", Kim whispered back, "Wait a moment."

Twenty seconds later Kim's voice came back on, "Go Wade."

"Get ready to go in. Your target is the top floor of the tall tower. You are looking for a packet and it is in a hidden safe. I think it's behind a painting on the north wall.", the African-American genius informed her.

"On my way, get Ron going on this too, I might need his help."

"I will when I close the connection to you Kim, good luck."

"How do I get in?"

"You're going to have to climb the outside wall, I was able to hack some of the details about the building and the tower and it seems there are all sorts of traps set and something about automatic defenses and the outer wall is slanted all wrong, the whole thing is a trap."

"We need to retrieve that packet Wade so I'm going in."

Sigh, "Alright Kim but be real careful, I still think you should wait till Ron gets there to help you."

"I'll think about it, Kim out.", Kim replied as she began to move.

Wade frowned, "Damn, I hate it when she rushes in." The tech guru then opened the channel to the blond teen. "Ron?"

"Yeah Wade.", the running back whispered.

"Kim's heading in already, you guys are supposed to go after a packet on the top floor of the tower….it's supposed to be behind a painting on the north wall and there are booby traps on the inside and the outside has walls sloping the wrong way.", the young man informed his friend, "She might be getting in over her head even with the suit. Doctor Director said the place was defended automatically."

"Wade I'm over a half mile from there, I'm in a small bog trying to stay hidden….. (sniff) gaaaak I'm ripe, KP is gonna be so happy with her boyfriend smelling like a hog sty."

"You'd better get there Ron…..right now I don't think what you smell like is at the top of Kim's list."

Still invisible, Ron rose to the sensors that were all around him, "I'm on the move Wade, keep your fingers crossed."

XXX

_Middleton:_

Otto glanced at his nephew, "We're going to meet them tonight. Do you want to come along Hans?"

"Not really Uncle, just make sure that we get their attention and that as few of our guys get hurt as possible."

"I am sure we can convince them to do business with us Nephew, this will let the other bad guys know who the big dog is in this dirty little town. What are your plans tonight?"

"I have a date with the girl I am seeing now…just a dinner and a movie…..a teenage couple thing."

"Oh is it going to be 'X' rated?"

"Not at this point Uncle, I want to watch from the sidelines for a while. Anyway I have already bought her dress for this Homecoming thing that all the teenagers are so enthusiastic about."

"So spending some money to get on the good side of her?"

"Yes in a way, but after that Rockwaller girl if too many of the girls at this school end up like her someone might be able to add some of the evidence up and begin to look at us a lot closer. So I felt that if I acted like a normal boy I could just fade into the background a little."

XXX

Still invisible the red haired heroine pulled out the hairdryer/grappling hook that was her signature tool and aimed it at the stone window sill that she knew was barely within its reach. Kim took steady aim and pressed the trigger. The charge sent the hook and its attached line over hundred and ninety feet into the air. Once assured it held, she clicked the retract button and the line snapped taught, pulling Kim quickly into the air.

The blond sidekick reached the base of the tower as Kim entered the window. After taking a moment to center himself he could 'see' the distortion as it left the window….for a moment it seemed to turn back and then it was gone.

'_Shit KP could get hurt.'_ Ron mused as he started to float up, at a loss as to why it seemed so easy this time. The blond teen was very tired having expended a lot more energy than usual as he attempted to remain unnoticed.

'_Come on Rondo you have to get there, they have defenses up there and KP hasn't done much mission work since the spring.'_

His mind raced as he continued to float higher, never having levitated more than six feet off the ground, _'But this is training…..'_

'_And we swore to protect her too, so come on old buddy and get in the fight….you can't live forever…..and she __**has**__ to live.'_

The other side of Ron's mind agreed as sweat rolled off his forehead and down his cheek_, 'KP is the most important one of us.'_

Unknown to him Ron's control of his invisibility was beginning to fade and he began to come into view and then fade back out. Rufus could feel his master shaking with the effort that he was giving and told him, "Hnk careful….Yamanouchi secret Ron."

The blond reached the sill and pulled himself through. Again he could see a distortion in the room as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Ron knew he couldn't float over to the wall next to Kim since he was exhausted and he didn't want to show off any ninja abilities at the moment, so he shucked his grappler and aimed towards a heavy chandelier in the center of the room and pressed the trigger.

For once the gadget resembling a girl's hairdryer (and Kim's actually did double duty when they were out on a mission…She had to look good) did not rip the cargoes off the sidekick as the hook embedded itself into the ceiling next to the elaborate light fixture. Seeing it was secure Ron released himself from the cloaking process that he had been holding for the better part of three hours and hit the button for the retract and felt himself yanked along into the middle of the room.

XX

Will Du stared at the monitor, "There's Stoppable…how the hell did he get in there?"

"Will fire up the lasers on heavy stun and target Stoppable for multiple jolts, they're going to have to work to get out of there now.", Betty Director told her subordinate not realizing that those actions weren't that far off from how her brother acted.

General Cree and both of his 'associates' frowned at this as they glanced to each other. Since they were just observing the obviously tough training session kept their opinions to themselves, though they made mental notes about what they were witnessing if they ever decided to offer positions within their organization.

XX

Kim was looking behind her third painting when the red LEDs turned on showing that the lasers were now active. She could see her partner/boyfriend flying into the middle of the room in an arc as he released the grappler from his grasp. Ron Stoppable continued to fly although he began to head towards the stone floor since he was no longer being pulled along.

"Ron.", Kim gasped as the first laser fired.

Rufus shuddered, "Hnk, no."

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"I guess we'd better go to bed.", Tara yawned as the movie ended.

"Huh? Tara we're in my parents' house we can't…"

"Not together you boob, I'm staying in the guest room remember? Anyway I've had a long day and so have you. It's a school night and tomorrow _you_ have to go back so you don't get too far behind.", the platinum blonde reminded her boyfriend.

Josh blushed at his foolishness, "I guess you're right Tara, but can you give me a hand up….I'm a little stiff."

Tara smiled knowing she could make a comment that would have the young artist almost spontaneously combust as his parents watched the movie in the family room with them. Instead she offered both of her hands to help support him. "Joshua Mankey I am not _that_ kind of girl.", Tara teased her boyfriend as she glanced over to the elder Mankeys (who were trying not to laugh). The blonde pulled as hard as she could surprising the artist who almost flew to his feet and ended up in her arms.

Wendle Mankey whispered to his wife, "She is good, very good. That poor boy is going to have to take a cold shower to get to sleep tonight."

With a nod Sandra Mankey replied, "I'm sure she is getting the point now, but we'd better break this up before we become grandparents way ahead of schedule." Then she turned her attention to the teens, "Tara why don't you let Wendle take Joshua up to his room and help him get ready for bed."

Sigh "I suppose that's for the best, I'm going to grab a shower too. When I'm done I'll go upstairs and give your son a goodnight kiss if that's all right."

"I think that is more than enough action for him to handle tonight Tara. I'll get you a washcloth and towel.", Sandra winked.

XXX

"Come on Shego. Do we _have_ to take this roundabout path to that little heist?", the blue scientist whined.

"We're both wanted criminals Doctor D, so yes.", the former member of Team Go responded as she lowered the hovercraft to just above tree top level as she tried to avoid any radar she kept both eyes on the displays.

XXX

Ron twisted and turned as he avoided the first salvos from the laser weapons as they recharged quickly. The only problem was that he couldn't do much about his path since he was in the air without any way of controlling his speed and direction. Finally he reached the highest point of his flight and began to lose altitude, heading for the floor almost fifteen feet from where Kim was standing (although she was still invisible).

The still-cloaked red head watched in awe as her boyfriend seemed to dive towards her with his hands out. When he made contact with the hard stone floor he did a shoulder roll which had the effect of bleeding off excess speed.

Still the lasers were targeting Ron and three now had the teen in the 'Ten ring' of their sights as they fired, hitting the Middleton Mad Dog in the back and sides, and launching him into an outcropping of the wall twelve feet from the heroine with a sickening crunch.

"Ron.". Kim gasped as his eyes crossed while he slid down to his knees.

Stoppable leaned forward, putting his left hand down to support himself, and without raising his head he warned softly, "KP stay hidden they don't know where you are. Don't raise your voice….they won't be able to see you."

"Ron, you're hurt…."

"Quiet, they can't find you. I can still be the distraction.", Ron hissed as he painfully got to his feet using the wall for support.

XX

"Continue firing.", Doctor Director ordered.

"Ma'am, if Stoppable takes many more of those he could end up hurt badly.", Du warned.

"I don't care, we have to get Possible to make a decision on whether to finish the mission no matter the consequences or to aid her sidekick."

General Cree didn't like what was going on and told Betty, "They are kids…."

"And they saved a large portion of Colorado from being a nuclear wasteland last spring, so at the moment I am not concerned about their relationship or the status of who is who on this team. They simply must complete the mission if they are ever to succeed.", the one eyed leader of Global Justice explained. Then to Will Du, "Get those lasers targeting whoever is visible."

XX

The towheaded teen was still woozy and his back hurt like the beejeebers, but he was back on his feet again still using the wall for support as he noticed one of the paintings move. He limped into the center of the room and waved his arms to make sure that the lasers' targeting systems were focused only on him. Ron's eyes began to glow azure as he kept his back to where he suspected his partner/girlfriend to be.

Again two lasers fired in quick succession as he dodged away (one barely missing his right shoulder). A third and fourth unit started to whine as they too charged up. The low charge lasers (for targeting) had the blond teen boxed in as Ron said, "Hurry every chance you get KP, this is gonna hurt if they get me again."

Kim thought to herself, 'I gotta get that envelope before Ron gets knocked senseless and…..'

**Zapppppp**

The (to some) buffoon almost bent over halfway backwards as all four of the lasers now fired at the exact spot his nose had been.

Kim gasped to herself as the four rays all missed her BF by mere inches. In fact she was having trouble keeping her attention on the job at hand while her guy did for her what he did best….play the distraction.

Seeing him move and twist again as he tumbled forward she slipped a peek behind another painting_. 'Ah ha, this is it.'_ Then she opened the channel to Wade and whispered as she caught the sight of Ron moving to the opposite wall waving his hands and hopping up and down, "Wade, how do I get into the safe?"

"Kim place your right index finger on the lock's dial. After you do that tap the palm of your right had with your left index finger this sends out a frequency right into the lock's tumblers and melts them open.", Wade instructed his team leader.

The auburn haired teen did as directed as she glanced at her partner/boyfriend who was as was now obviously keeping the lasers trained on him so that she could finish the assigned mission.

Moments later after smoke came from the now destroyed lock, Kim twisted the handle and removed the packet. She unzipped her suit just a little and stuffed it down the front and zipped it back up.

'_Come on hurry up KP I can't keep this up forever.',_ Ron mused as all four lasers fired again as he twisted away staying as far away from where he thought his girlfriend was.

"Ron can you hear me?", Kim's voice came through Ron's headset.

The blond teen did a back flip as he saw felt the lasers being recharged, "I hear the most beautiful voice in the world KP, I could use some help here.", Ron replied.

"On the count of three I want you in front of the window you entered. Can you do that?"

"Yeah KP, gimme a second to get ready….oh crap!", Ron warned as the lasers again fired.

The red head slowly moved the painting back to where it had been once she was done she said, "Three."

Ron heard her and replied, "Two." Then he did a backflip as his girlfriend began to sprint towards the window, while wondering what the noted heroine had planned.

As Kim said, "One." Ron was standing right in the way of the open window as a distortion of light hit him and drove him out into the night about one hundred and ninety feet above the ground.

A startled blond teen almost wet himself as he muttered, "Shit KP, scare the bejeebers outta me why don't ya?"

Kim suddenly came into view as they rushed towards the ground at thirty feet per second per second (free fall…A/N), "Hush boyfriend and hold on." Silently she hoped her BF would grab _something_ of her which would make her smile while she pushed a control on the suit to reduce her control of the descent. Something she hoped her suit could handle as its batteries were nearly dead and would need hours to recharge.

'_It'd be a great excuse for Ron to get fresh with me in a way that Daddy couldn't even really say anything about it.'_

XXXX

Again I remind everyone of the Fannies and I hope everyone also voted.

So Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Bonnie Rockwaller, Wade and Hanna all belong to the creators and the almighty Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. Heck we only do this for fun and to maybe keep you guys awake at night so it's a hobby for us. And not only don't we not only make nothing we don't own anything except what my Fund does (I really do have to check that out some day.)

We'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	87. Chapter 87

Mannnn this is chapter 87, just so you know I am working on 92 at the moment so we all know this is going 100….so you might as well stick around.

I want to thank all you readers, favers, followers and alerters. I try to write every day except when I am on vacation which I started an hour ago so I might answer reviews on the road if I have a decent internet connection.

Now speaking of reviewers here are the responses to the last chappie's: CB73, you win the prize…..yeah a hairy mission for our heroes, Betty had to make it tough enough to challenge them and to try and convince General Cree and his minions that GJ would be a better place for their talents. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how that goes; Whitem, yeah whew. And you will find out who the mystery people are in this chapter….yay. And my Betty in this one is not evil, she believes in 'tough love'. And you get an early chapter, remember this is my last one while I am on vacation which started an hour ago; Fanatic97, well when I first started this tale I made a comment to the effect that there are going to be very few lily white characters, many of the characters have their own agenda most of those are in the 'gray' area.

Guest….OK Moonlion, me neither so here it is; Jimmy1201, well Betty thinks that our little Ronnie is in the bag too. She understands that Ron is Kim's rock, she also knows that Ron has trained over the summer….Kim doesn't. Also you have to remember the time frame when she was thinking about getting the blond goof out of the country and now she has reconsidered; pbow, yay cliffies. I might have left you hanging but you have to ask yourself was Stoppable a screamer or a flapper? About Betty see above. At least in this tale she doesn't want little Kimmie for a sex toy.

AJW1970, let me say that GJ _could_ have made this more difficult. Kim pushed the high tempo button when she just rushed in. So danger was there, but Kim and Ron had the equipment to do this safely; Chica13, Ron will get some rest when he finally cools off; Angelus-alvus, you didn't think I was going to leave that plot hole out did you? I mean I do have to get 'Mad Dogs and Aliens' and 'Graduation' in to make all this work out.

Again I want to thank the reviewers they asked questions that a few of you probably had.

And another huge thanks goes to CajunBear73, without all his help none of this would have gotten off the ground. So well done, he is also working with Levi and make sure you check that out.

All the voting is in on 'The Fannies' and work on the story is beginning, so it is coming.

Now we will have some 'canon' episodes (or at least my take on them) coming up. And Book One ends during Christmas Break, expect the drama level to crank up in Book Two….I know Eckles is going to love what's coming up.

BUT we can't get there till I shut my yap,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 87

_GJ's training island:_

Rufus poked his head out of Ron Stoppable's cargo pocket and looking down his little beady eyes nearly popped all the way out of his head as he chittered on his way back in to the pocket for whatever protection he could find. He mentally cursed his luck for leaving his tiny crash helmet at home, "Hnk fallin'. Not good, not good."

"No shit Rufus.", Ron grunted. Then to Kim, "Uh KP we are gonna crash….crash and die. I failed your 'rents.", Ron Stoppable nervously informed his girlfriend of their 'sitch' while hoping that his relationship with her wasn't going to be cut very short in the next three or four seconds. Still trembling from being hit multiple times by the lasers, a resolution to fix the sitch came to him in a flash.

"Relax Ronnie and hold on tight to me.", the heroine responded and touched several buttons on her suit which activated a force field of sorts that she hoped would keep them alive through the impending impact. Of course she didn't bring up the possibility that the power reserves on the suit were much too low by now to allow the suit to work properly.

"I am so going to die a virgin KP…uh how about you?", Ron asked since it looked quite possibly that he may not get the chance to enjoy his GF the way she had planned the next summer.

"So not, boyfriend!"

Surprised at the answer, the blond teen suspected that Josh Mankey had gotten lucky a couple years before, but up till now was too afraid to ask. And now, considering his chances at surviving until she smacked him were not real good at the moment he muttered with his voice getting a little higher, "You're _not_ a virgin? _Who_? _When_?"

Thinking at warp speed Kim quickly replied, "Ronnnnn, we'll discuss this a little later, I'm busy at the moment trying to keep us alive and you're distracting me right now…..any other time this _would_ be funny."

'_Damn.',_ the blond teen mused, and now knowing that he was going to have to take matters into his own hands like he did over the summer once (or was it thrice….it's a bummer getting old), _'I hate me.' _(Boy if Kim ever finds out who the guy in the black motorcycle helmet was is she gonna be surprised….maybe pissed…ST)

Faster than Kim or Rufus could even believe, Ron reached into his pants pocket and grabbed his tiny friend and set the rodent on Kim's shoulder while she was distracted away from him.

XXX

"What the hell was that?", General Cree spat after seeing the agility of the badly stunned blond haired teen and then his sudden disappearance out the window.

Will Du never took his eyes from his bank of monitors, and offered nothing more than a guess as an explanation, "My guess is that Kim Possible completed her end of the mission while we were distracted by Stoppable? Did you see that he was waving his hands and was trying to stay on the other side of the room from where the safe was? I'd have to guess that Miss Possible made it to the safe and then she grabbed Stoppable on the way out the window."

Major Awol nodded, "He's a team player no doubt, so Possible gets the glory he gets the bumps and bruises…", shaking his head in some respect, "That's a pretty sacrificial mentality considering he's a teenager. He'd have to be trained to cover his ass instead of doing stupid shit." Then the major considered what the blond teen would be able to do _with_ massive training.

"It's not that simple Agent Jack. Kim Possible gets her knocks as well, it's just that Stoppable seems to know what she is doing and automatically supports her to make sure she can accomplish the goals for the mission along with what we think is his prime directive….to keep his girlfriend safe.", Doctor Director said in her assessment of them. "I believe from Stoppable's point of view it's that what Kim needs, Kim gets and to hell with everything else…including his wellbeing."

Agent Shelly otherwise known as Sergeant Major Towns half smiled, "The more I see and hear about the boy the more I'd like him to become a member of our little detachment. We can use someone with his mentality, it's like I'm seeing myself."

"Shelly.", Cree began, "You are a thirty year old African-American female, the young man has blond hair and freckles…anyway what you are thinking about his mental outlook has yet to be determined. Although I am impressed by how he kept our attention so that his partner could complete the mission. I am sure that we are going to see more of both members of this team.", he said before turning to, "Doctor Director, how is their progress at the moment?"

"They have made automatic contact with the aircraft to pick them up. Miss Possible's energy reserves in her suit are almost used up and they are about to crash, although in my assumption they will survive and get away."

The General frowned, "Are you sure of this?"

"Not one hundred percent, both members' have some 'issues' at the moment…"

"Such as?", Agent Jack inquired.

"Mister Stoppable is exhausted, he had just gotten off from work when the ride picked them up and we have data from Doctor Load that Miss Possible's equipment is close to shutdown at this point. In fact, she is on reserve power. I expect that Doctor Load is going to inspect her suit as he likes to do after tough missions."

"Very good, we will need another 'training mission' sometime in the future to assess their abilities further, but at the moment we can go over how they accomplished their assignment."

Doctor Director frowned at the senior officer showing a little too much interest in the assets she had been watching for the last three years. It left her wondering if her organization was going to end up with them instead of another agency which just _happened_ to show up.

XXX

Shego landed her aircraft in a copse of trees in the park not very far from the gallery where the show featuring the famous gem was going to take place the following day. "Come on Doc, I've got a place for us to hide after I cloak your toy."

"Shego,", Drew Lipsky moaned, "I agreed to come here as a lookout, but hunkering down in a sewer is not at all pleasant."

"I want you to hide in there while I scope this place out, it's just like Betts to have a whole squad of her goons along with Possible and,", she shuddered, "the buffoon to take us out."

"How would they ever think that we would be targeting gems? That's Jones' MO, ours is taking over the world."

"I don't know, maybe I'm just being cautious, but Kimmie's boyfriend still scares me half to death. Nobody should be able to live after I fried his heart Doctor D. Now hurry up and get in that sewer, once I check the area out I'll be back. If I don't show in an hour get back in the jet and get out of here."

"Shego…"

"Listen Doctor Dope, I can take care of myself and it's a lot easier getting myself out of trouble then having you with me."

Sighing "Suppose, I just wish that I had brought my old coat though…"

Arching an eyebrow, "Why is that?", the villainess inquired.

"They're expensive to make, and I have to make them plasma resistant in case you throw a temper tantrum.", he shrugged knowing she'd find out anyway.

Shaking her head in amusement, "OK Doc I've already identified the hole I want you in so that if I have to find you in a hurry I can, so let's get going here.", Shego motioned to her boss to follow.

X

"In there?", Drew Lipsky shuddered, "it doesn't smell very good."

"The better to keep people away.", Shego replied as she lifted the cover off.

"How do I get out if I need to?"

Shego frowned and handed him a paper, "This is a map, follow it exactly."

"And if I don't?"

"You might be down here for five years…Now why don't you take a nap while I see what we are facing before I try to carry out this caper."

Doctor Drakken, being smart (in some ways) nodded and climbed down inside the sewer. Not knowing if he would be able to get some shuteye or not.

XXX

Still holding his girlfriend with one hand, after placing Rufus in a safer place, the blond teen studied the ground rushing up at him. Thinking to himself, _'I can't let KP get hurt on my behalf, Mister Pea will have my guts for Mrs. Pea's garters.'_ Without a second thought he did the unthinkable. He let go of Kim as he pushed her up away from him hoping his rodent buddy would hang on to Kim instead.

The red head didn't realize what was happening until Ron fell away from her instantly slowing her down to a much safer speed. By the time Kim noticed her guy had slipped away he was too far to reach and she hadn't put a new charge in her grappler.

"Oh God!", she gasped a moment before he impacted the ground. "Ron!"

Kim could even hear the heavy thud when the boy hit the ground over fifty feet below her. Eighteen seconds later the teen heroine landed safe and sound next to her boyfriend who was collapsed on his knees in an unmoving pile.

"Wade I need an extraction now.", Kim yelled into her wrist as she fell to her knees at Ron's side, hoping against hope that he was still breathing.

"They're ten minutes out Kim…"

"That's not fast enough Wade, Ron's down….he may be dying. He's at least hurt…he lost his grip on me and fell."

"I can call off the training mission Kim. Doctor Director is on the island, I don't know if there's a medical Doctor there though."

A frantic heroine hissed, "Damn….Wade, do what you have to, but…"

"KP…..d….don't call, I'll be all right.", Ron wheezed softly, in obvious pain, as he gasped for a breath.

Kim continued to hold on to her guy as she told Wade, "I still need a scan, ASAP! I don't care what Ron says…he could be in shock and not even know how bad he's hurt."

"Coming right up, just point your Kimmunicator at Ron. Begin with his head. It's going to take a few minutes though."

"I hope we have time and where is that damned hover jet?", Kim swore since she was very worried about her partner/boyfriend knowing that people had died from falls as high he did just moments ago.

"Kim I'll have the scan done about the same time that they get there. Anyway if you remember all of GJ's Crew Chiefs are also qualified EMTs. Between you and the one onboard Ron will have a pretty good chance if the injuries aren't too serious."

Kim's tech guru was one of the best in the business even though he was still a pre-teen. Wade looked for broken bones and ruptured organs as well as internal bleeding. The scan took almost five minutes and when it was over Wade informed Kim, "No broken bones or other massive trauma although he has very heavy bruising of his hips and lower back and legs and feet. Other than the bruising his legs seem to be alright, Ron should be able to walk if you can help support him."

"Thanks Wade, I'll try moving him. We have to get away from this structure before anyone comes by and catches us.", Kim told her support guy reminding each that both teens would be interrogated to a very high level of discomfort for not getting away, so as to keep the realism in this training mission at a very high level.

"I'll continue monitoring Kim, so don't use any of your suit's other systems. According to my readings you don't have any reserve power left."

"I knew it was dying…and thanks Wade, if I can get Ron off the ground we are going to be moving to the pickup site even if I have to carry him."

"Good luck Kim, and make sure that you go to clearing Number Nine."

"I don't know how much power I have left in my equipment…"

"Use Ron's, he has all the pickup sites on his unit and he has hardly used it. All he has been doing is relaying data to me.", Wade told his boss, well aware that Kim had to make some tough decisions now. But sometimes that's what leaders had to do to make sure missions were completed.

"Thanks Wade, I'm a little rattled right now. Hang on, I'm going to get Ron up.", Kim replied nervously as she picked Rufus off her shoulder and instructed him to get Ron's unit.

Wade started to suggest, "Kim you know it would serve the mission best if you leave Ron there. You have to get the data out, it's your first priority…"

"KP just leave me here and get out.", Ron moaned, "We got the item, so…"

"I…I can't, I can't leave you behind."

"Y….y….you have to, GJ will take me prisoner and hold me for a few days to question me. Maybe rough me up a little…but if you don't go you'll fail and Kim Possible never fails.", the blond teen encouraged his girlfriend understanding that he might not survive that kind of handling considering the shape he was currently in. Not to mention what he wasn't going to say about what a secret ninja school would do to anyone responsible for the demise of their 'Chosen One'.

Kim didn't hear Ron's fading arguments, "They wouldn't…"

"They have to so that it looks realistic for their training too, I….I'm not trying to be brave, just realistic."

The red head hissed as she lifted Ron up and draped his torso over her shoulders in a 'fireman's carry' in an effort to transport her boyfriend/best friend or collapse trying, "So not, Rufus give me Ron's unit."

The mole rat had been going through his master's cargo pants and brought the unit out and handed it to Kim.

"Thanks Rufus keep an eye on our boy for me will ya? I have to navigate."

"Hnk yeah Kim, Ron hard head. Big dummy."

The heroine knew that she was strong and hopefully strong enough to haul her best friend boyfriend to the pickup point. "Ron.", she whispered so that her voice wouldn't crack with the strain she was carrying (A/N…the suit's power was way down and Kimmie was going to have to do this the hard way), "Why did you have to do that?"

Her blond boyfriend didn't answer maybe because he couldn't hear the anguished question from _his_ girl because he was half out from the pain from being jostled around at the moment. _'Man I gotta get some rest, this is killing me...'_

XXX

_Berlin:_

The lid for the manhole popped off and a dark form bent down to call into the hole, "Come on Doctor D, time is wasting. Let's get this caper on the road, we don't have all night."

"Waaa! Oh Shego, you startled me. How long have I been down here?", the blue villain groggily inquired as he rubbed his eyes.

"Were you asleep Drakken?"

"No, no just resting my eyes. They were tired from being on alert."

"_Suuuurre_, now come on let's go before some cops show up and we have a for real firefight."

"Oh alright, help me out Shego."

X

The two walked quickly towards the building in question as Shego asked, "Now how do you use this holo thingie Doc?"

"First you put this belt on so you have something to attach it to and then you just clip my holo-inducer onto the belt to make sure it is secured close to you.", the blue freakish scientist with extremely tiny hands explained.

"Then what?"

"To turn it on you push the big button once."

"What if I push it twice?"

"Then you uncloak, but you do not want to do that until you get back here.", he warned, "If people see the real you then the police might be able to put two and two together and not place the blame on Jones."

"So only push it once to vanish from sight and twice to return to view, got it."

"No, no Shego. Once and you will look like Jones, twice and you will look like you.", Drakken clarified, "Remember we don't want the authorities to look for us we want to begin looking for that short thief. The more the other criminals are active the easier it will be for us to move around and plan for other things."

"Especially if the other bad guys don't know they're being set up?", Shego snorted as this was about as devious of a plan as her boss had come up with lately.

"Well I'm paying him back for those comments at the Super Villain Holiday Party last winter, and a couple of years ago he dissed Commodore Puddles when I called him about his annual dog show. I mean, the buffoon's _rodent_ was even allowed to compete. No one disses Snowman Hank or my sweet little puppy and gets away with it."

"So that's what the shouting was about?"

"Yes and you know I carry a grudge Shego, I won't be done until that pipsqueak is behind bars for fifty years and we have all the gems that the authorities convicted him of stealing. On the last job you were able to stay out of sight, but we can't count on that all the time so I made that little invention. I hope ten years down the road I'll send him a note in prison to let him know who played him.", Doctor D chuckled evilly as Shego snorted when she thought about how hard he was working to set the infamous cat burglar up so that he could enjoy a nice semi-retirement in the big house.

XXX

'_She needs to put me down so she can go on alone with Rufus. I can find a hole to hide in so they don't find me. Later she can bring another hover jet and we can get out then.',_ the kid who had been through a lot in the last year thought to himself as he was jostled, and almost dropped by Kim three times. She was almost dead on her feet with the effort she gave to get him to safety. Ron tried to get her to listen to reason, "KP you have to go on alone with Rufus…"

"So not boyfriend, (pant), we're getting out together."

"You're hurting yourself…"

"Leaving you here would hurt even more Ron…just relax honey I can do this."

'_Do you think she can live without you?',_ the ongoing argument inside his mind continued since he decided he wasn't in a position to argue with Kim at the moment.

'_She can, she's a Possible, and anything is possible for a Possible….'_

'_Including dying of a broken heart too.'_

'_She's too strong for that, anyway this is just a training mission….GJ won't get too rambunctious.' _

'_Maybe in the future, but not at the moment. We are here for her until she doesn't need us anymore. Then our soul can renew its journey.'_

'_So we give up on her then?'_

'_No we can never give up on her, but we have seen the future and our end is not the same as hers. We have to go our own way until we meet again...'_

'_And that is why we can never be with her?'_

'_It is sad for us, but it is best for her. Kim needs to be protected and to protect her we must give all we have. There may not be anything left after we are done with that..'_

Ron didn't feel himself set down, if Kim had had some help maybe she wouldn't have been so rough. But that the moment she was near the last of her strength and was on her knees shaking with the effort she had given.

The teen heroine whispered into Ron's ear, "We made it Ronnie, you just rest we'll be out of here in a little while."

XXX

_The Middleton Pickle Works. Warehouse number twenty-eight:_

"Show the young man in, gentlemen, I'd like to see what he has for us.", Jacob Rockwaller told his enforcers while he secretly wanted this new annoyance to go away to go away _permanently_.

"Sir I found this on him.", one of the men held up a pistol.

"Oh, he thought he came prepared did he?", Rockwaller chuckled.

"It seems so, sir….."

The person in question looked around and commented, "What a quaint old trash pile, is this the best you Americans can do?"

Finally the middle aged man stopped in front of the President of the Athletic Boosters and the leader of the Rockwaller family and was asked, "Who are you and why do you want to meet with me?"

The stocky brown haired man replied with an English accent, "Name's Etherton, John Etherton, and I represent some friends who have a business offer for your _association_ and I would like to speak to you about it or rather how we are going to take over and…"

"Just a God _damned_ minute _boy_, this is **my** town.", Rockwaller suddenly got very irate at the stranger's threat. Then to several of his men, "Kill him and get rid of the body, he's taken up too much of my time and I'm finished with looking at him."

John reacted with calm and warned to the members of the association, "_That_ might not be a smart idea Jake."

One of the goons laughed as he pulled out his Ruger® semi-auto, "That's one differences between us Limey." The tough enforcer for Rockwaller turned the forty-caliber to the obvious and seeming oblivious Englishman with a smirk.

"Oh now you have me scared, do I even get to say a prayer?" Etherton asked in mock terror.

"No.", the enforcer, Jamie Mix, smiled as he clicked off the safety; a round in the chamber he didn't have to pull back the slide."

As his finger began to squeeze on the trigger Mix's head snapped forward as a hole appeared exactly in the center of his chest, and thirty feet behind him there was a splotch of red on the wall. High powered rifles which are employed by experts are wonderful things aren't they?

Green lines of light appeared as more shots rang out. Two seconds later the other seven men were down in similar fashion as Etherton picked up his own semi-auto off the floor where the unfortunate and late enforcer had dropped it, and then casually pointed it at Jacob Rockwaller. "Now that wasn't very nice, was it Jake? But you know I have to admit the guys whom you have yet to meet are pretty good at evening the odds a little."

The head of the Rockwaller family wisely kept his hands away from his jacket and its slight bulge.

An older man appeared from the shadows and spoke with a German accent, "See John I told you they couldn't be trusted."

"You are right sir. So what do you want us to do with their boss?", John asked, keeping his pistol pointed at Rockwaller's chest.

"At this point I think we can bargain from a position of strength John, don't you agree Mr. Rockwaller?"

With a shaking head, the large man paled as he scanned down at the men he had counted on for the last several years. To get his attention John Etherton punched him in the chest with the barrel of the pistol. "My leader was speaking to you Rockwaller, be considerate and pay attention to him. If you do not then we can deal with your replacement.", Etherton threatened. "I don't like being used for target practice, and it won't happen again, because if it does you will find out what it feels like…in a hole I mean."

More men came out of the shadows with rifles that had been fired in the last minute or so. One of them pointed out, "John you might want to relieve our friend of his firearm before he accidently shoots himself."

"Right Mickey, you're always looking after your mates.", then to Jacob, "Please raise your hands above your head Jake. Like my friend said we wouldn't want to accidently kill you. We'd have to deal with someone else then."

Now Jacob Rockwaller was an intelligent man and facing the number of loaded weapons as he was, he decided that if he was ever going to see his family in the morning then he should do what they asked and raised his hands. After he was relieved of his Colt® 9mm semi-auto, most of the rest lowered their weapons (the others were searching the recently passed away) Jacob asked while hoping that he was going to live through this, "Uh what do you want with me?"

The older man with the German accent replied, "We want to make a deal with you Mister Rockwaller, please put your hands down now."

Jacob did as suggested not wanting to offend these 'hard' men and leaving his wife without a husband as the German continued, "We have noticed a few things about your 'Athletic Association' in this little city and…well we want to take over behind the scenes, so to speak."

"I…..I can't do that, there are the rest of the supporters to consider…."

"And you ran this organization we are speaking of with an iron fist. You may _still_ be the first; all we want is to be the iron without others knowing about us. If you don't want to participate we will have this same conversation with your successor sometime after your funeral. The choice is yours, you have two minutes.", the older German informed Rockwaller as some of the men began to remove the bodies after they made sure there would be no further trouble from them.

"I have no choice, I will work with you."

Otto smiled, "Mr. Rockwaller you have shown yourself to be a very astute man, you may still live to dance with your daughters at their weddings." Then to the man who had been in the box at the beginning of this meeting, "John would you please blindfold Mister Rockwaller, we need to take him somewhere which is much more secure, and where we won't be disturbed."

"Yes sir.", Etherton replied as he pulled a large black bandana out of his pocket. "Mr. Rockwaller please turn around…"

"Why are…"

"We want the location of our facilities kept from public knowledge since, as you have already guessed, we are a criminal organization more ruthless than you are. If we wanted you dead you already would be.", John informed the nervous man in front of him.

John led the head of the boosters out of the Pickle Works warehouse and over to a van that had just pulled up. He opened the door and told Jacob, "Watch your head Mr. Rockwaller; we don't want you to get hurt because of our lack of vigilance." With that John pushed his head down and helped him inside where he followed and made sure the booster president was fastened securely into his seat before he sat down next to him.

XXX

Ron was still woozy as his partner/girlfriend helped him into the hover jet which had just landed. She fastened him into his seat and snuggled up next to him as she tried to physically check him out in the dim red light of the cabin (red to keep night vision…AN).

At this point two silver orbs which seemed to hover at a distance from the two teens seemed to fade away.

The heroine still didn't understand why her boyfriend didn't have multiple broken bones and damaged organs, but she didn't have time to dwell on the sitch either as her guy seemed to gaze off away from her.

"KP?", Ron whispered.

"Yeah Ron, are you feeling better?"

"I just hurt all over and I'm tired, I guess three hours of sleep a night isn't enough."

"Yeah it's not.", Kim replied trying to make light of what happened to them so far. Then sniffing, "Oh boy you reek. When we get home you need to take a shower real bad.", Kim told her partner who she hoped was reverting back to being her boyfriend now that the mission was over, but for the de-briefing which was scheduled on Monday after school and after school activities.

"Lying in a bog for an hour will do that for you KP. There are a couple of MREs in my pack, why don't you get them out for you and Rufus?"

The valiant rodent began to rub his little feet and licked his lips, "Yum, food."

"Aren't you hungry Ron?"

"No just sleepy.", the former Mad Dog Mascot lied as he sniffed himself, "Gah you're right, I do reek. Crud I smell like Gill. I'm gonna crash in the cargo hold for the rest of the flight. I can hardly stand myself, you shouldn't have to."

"Ron I didn't mean that I didn't want to be with you…"

"I know, you guys eat, I'm gonna go die for an hour or two. I still have a shift tonight."

"Ron…please don't go."

"I'd better or tomorrow is gonna be the pits and Coach Barkin is gonna want his boys to hit at practice since it's going to be Monday. Please keep Rufus warm for me…the cargo bay is better since I'm pretty warm right now and as ripe as I am I can just imagine what it would be like with me sweating too.", the blond teen smiled and then groaned as he unbuckled and rose from the seat.

Kim made to hold him, but he shook his head and leaned down to kiss Kim on the head before heading to the back of the hover jet.

"Ronnnnn.", Kim mumbled sadly sigh still not understanding why Ron wasn't hurt more than he was, "Rufus come here and snuggle with me, I want my boy."

The pink rodent who had been sitting on the arm rest replied with a chittering as he climbed up into her arms, "Hnk, sure. Ron peeyou."

Kim giggled she held the mole rat to her chest, "Maybe just a little."

XX

The teen opened the door to the cargo bay as if he knew where he was going (indeed Ron did as he had spent many flights in such places). _'She wouldn't have cared if you smelled like a skunk you doofus.',_ Ron's sometimes overactive conscience scolded him as he sat down with his back to a bulkhead as he attempted to relax his mind from where he had been, what he had done and what he _would_ do for his beloved.

'_I hurt too much to cuddle and I don't want her to know how bad it's bothering me. Anyway Kim's warm so she should be happy…anyway I wasn't hungry. Maybe the smell is getting to me too, if it is then it'll probably get to her. It's better this way…' _Ron stopped his mind's rambling to sniff himself_, 'Crud, this sucks. A couple weeks till Homecoming and I feel like the world is gonna cave in on me. Anyway I wonder why I'm not dead yet.'_

The inner voice answered_, 'We have seen our death, and it wasn't here. It was somewhere else, anyway Sensei would find a way to bring me back so I could finish the mission.'_

XXX

The two forms stayed in the shadows and finally the one trailing whispered, "Shego you're on, I have my neutralizer on and it's ready to be activated. Remember until we get back to the hover jet you have to stay inside the hologram image, do not drop or lose your device. And I have my locator on, it will lead you to me."

"Doc what happens if I lose this thingie?"

"The authorities are going to see you and not Jones. If your brothers get wind of this not only might we have Kim Possible and your little Buffoony friend to worry about, but also Team Go."

Shego grinned, loving the kind of action that got her adenine level up, "Like I care about any of those freaks…except for Kimmie's sidekick, that is. Make sure I have a second chance at him."

"Shego I don't know if we want to tempt fate…"

"Don't worry with the way I feel I could light him up and give him the surprise of his little sidekick mind. Give me around a half hour, maybe forty-five minutes to get back. I want them to have a least a glimpse of Jones. Maybe create a little mayhem just for fun." The former member of Team Go seemed to shimmer for a moment until she resembled a short thin African-American man clad in a very dark suit and wore an even blacker mask (if possible.)

'_Oh I am good, well bad good.',_ Doctor Drakken corrected himself silently as he saw the transformation.

The blue villain who masqueraded as a scientist bent on taking over the world (and who would want that?...AN) silently rubbed his tiny hands together knowing that if this job and some other ones worked there would be one less annoyance that he would have to worry about in the near future.

XXX

_At the island training ground:_

Major Awol aka, Agent Jack inquired, "Are we sure that the kids are off the island now Doctor Director?"

Will Du looked at his screens where data and live video feed were both coming across and informed the guests, "Yes Sir, Team Possible has been extracted safely and is on the way back to Middleton via supersonic hover jet."

Awol asked, "Why didn't you debrief them on the island?"

"The _boy_.", Sergeant Towns frowned so Betty clarified it a bit, "Mister Stoppable has a work shift overnight tonight Shelly, so we have to do this tomorrow or Tuesday. Anyway he's a little busted up. You saw that fall and he's still on his game though he's banged up a little."

General Cree was impressed that the blond teen had survived the fall after he lost his grip on his partner, "He's working graveyard shift and he's still in school? How are his grades and his extra currics besides football?"

"Stoppable's parents seem to be quite happy with his work schedule…"

"Hold on, this is a school night shouldn't he be in? And not playing at being an adult?", Sergeant Towns asked.

"Like I said his parents are happy with his schedule Shelly.", Betty countered not wanting to get into this kind of argument.

"Then maybe they should tender their resignations as his legal guardians.", the Army NCO argued.

"He is nearly eighteen….well next summer Stoppable will be. As for his grades he basically has a 'B' average in his senior year so far, so I would argue the extra pressure that he is under now should have been applied two years before, so he could end up going to school with Miss Possible for sure. The one course he still has trouble with is math…if you ask him he would say he gets a 'gentleman's C'. Not all of us are gifted as much as others in everything we study Shelly. Now you have seen some of the football tapes and you realize that he is very fast and elusive, he has proven time and time again that he is either faster, smarter or luckier than most of his opponents and for the most part is ten years younger. If you think about it you will realize that he is just coming into his own. Who knows what Ron Stoppable will be able to do in two or three years.", the leader of the world's undercover crime fighting agency enlightened them.

"So you think that we should take him as soon as he graduates, Doctor?", General Cree asked.

"I don't know, I also don't know how he'll be able to cope without Miss Possible there to support him. As Du mentioned when Shelly and Jack were here, we think that they are better suited as the unit they are. All we would have to do is help them get better at their individual skills and their teamwork to make them almost unbeatable."

The General frowned, "No one is unbeatable Doctor, and in most cases I do not believe that a team of just two people will be able to undertake the type of intelligence gathering work that we would expect from them."

"General I envision using Team Possible in very limited scenarios. I feel that they could do just about anything if you limit the scope of what you are trying to accomplish…"

"I want to test them again, but without backup. I want to see just how resourceful Miss Possible is…"

Betty added before the General could, "You want to do the same with Mister Stoppable I suppose?"

Cree thought for a moment, "Of course."

XXX

Shego/_Falsetto_ crept silently into the building following closely behind an overweight overnight guard as he walked from room to room, whistling some tune badly. Every time he turned a corner the black clad cat burglar seemed to just move out of his vision.

Wilhelm Kursk had been in the employ of Schoolmiester's Security Agency for twenty-seven years, mostly on the overnight shift as a second job, his primary was a lathe operator for a company that manufactured parts for the automotive industry. In two years he was going to retire from running his trusty lathe and then work one more year before at the security job. Then he and his wife were planning on moving to his ancestral home in Bavaria. He saved all the money that he had made moonlighting to pay for the cottage and a large bank account to live there comfortably for the rest of their lives.

Now the former member of Team Go knew that she had to not use force like she tended to do when in caught in situations that she couldn't control. She tended to use her powers when she felt that she had no other option. Now she had to employ someone else's methods, part of that irked her but she thrived on new and dangerous predicaments.

The raven haired, mint-hued psychopath who could throw plasma bolts over one hundred feet, remained as quiet as possible. Anyway, Shego continued to follow Wilhelm on his rounds since it looked to her like he was heading in the direction she wanted to go.

The guard's radio crackled, _(Wilhelm are you there?) _a voice inquired.

The old guard replied, _(Yes what is it Manfred?)_

_(Your wife just called. She wants to make sure that you stop at the market for bread and cheese like usual.)_

_(Thanks Manfred, she always wants something in the morning before I go to my day job.)_

_(If I had your money Wilhelm I would burn mine.), _the other guard said in jest.

_(It is all going to our retirement, I will be back at the main desk in ten minutes to open up that strudel Ingrid sent with me if you are interested make some fresh coffee so that we can start on it when I get back.)_

_(Your wife always sends something nice to work with you; I think she likes me….) _

_(She just knows you'll starve without me being here.), _Wilhelm shut down the connection with a laugh unaware of the form lurking behind him.

XXX

_Aboard the GJ hover jet:_

Back in the cargo hold the blond teen lay on the floor half curled up. Sometimes while asleep visions came to him, and he had seen his body filled with bullet holes several times. With the aid of a certain ninja master he was able to work through how his possible demise might be perceived, by his family, friends and of course the young woman he was in love with.

So it was less unsettling to him now as he gazed on the _sight_ of one opened eye and the bloody bowling shirt with 'Mad Dog' embroidered on the left breast. _'I hope KP is alright and made it though, it really looks like they had fun with me. As long as she's fine I've done my job. I don't know how Rufus is going to handle it, I hope either KP takes him in or they let him stay with Hanna.'_

XXX

The black suited red head cuddled up to the pink rodent. Once in a while she shuddered as a tear dripped from the corner of one of her closed eyes. Rufus snuggled tight to her cheek knowing his mistress was having a nightmare like his master did on occasion. Finally the mole rat chittered loudly enough to wake Kim from her fitful slumber. "Hnk, go Ron!"

"Huh?", the red head asked groggily.

"Kim, Ron need you, find him."

"Yeah…h….he's back in the cargo bay. Yeah, let's go snuggle with him."

"Hnk yeah, let's go."

Kim grabbed her little buddy who she had grown very attached to and held him to her chest as she rose out of her seat. She also grabbed her and Ron's pack and slipped them over her shoulder knowing there was a lightweight and small blanket in her boyfriend's pack that would help keep them both comfortable. She knew that she could use one or both of the packs as pillows too. _'Yeah we're gonna be together, that's what's important.'_ She made the silent promise herself and Ron as she opened the door to the cargo bay.

The red head stood there for a moment realizing just how lonely he looked and then nodded as she softly walked to where he lay.

Kim quietly lowered herself to her knees as she closely watched her guy curled up on his side. Without a word she removed the small blanket and placed it over him. Then she thought for a moment and moved her pack next to where Ron lay and softly and quietly moved next to him and put his head on her shoulder.

'_I'm always sleeping with my head on his shoulder, and it's always sooooo comfortable. Maybe he'll be more comfortable with his head on my shoulder. Maybe this will make him feel better.'_, the teen heroine mused as she rearranged the blanket so that it covered most of their bodies and then slipped Rufus under the blanket so he could sleep on her tummy.

Ron didn't move as Kim kissed the top of his head. "You're my hero.", she whispered not wanting to wake Ron.

Still not completely satisfied she then took his right hand and held it on her tummy just under where Rufus was beginning to fall asleep.

The red head studied her guy in the dim red light. Releasing his hand she softly explored his chest and abdominal regions through his black and stinky sweater. She of course knew about most of the scars and the tattoo which had her image (on his shoulder blade…remember), but she was still astounded by the hardness of the muscles. Kim then ran her fingers over the sleeve of his right arm. She could also feel the muscles through the fabric as she mused, _'My boy is growing up…sigh, that's what I said to him last spring. He's gone from almost useful on missions to being able to pull my bacon out of the fire and his grades are coming up…yeah I have me a hottie and he knows what he has in me….and he likes it.'_

The blond teen snuggled closer and whimpered under his breath as Kim also thought, _'And I like what I have in him, he completes me.'_

"KP…..love yo….", Ron muttered in his sleep disrupting Kim's thoughts for a moment as she continued to trace his chest with her fingers.

"Ssssshhhhh baby, you're safe now.", she whispered to her boyfriend as she comforted him, "You so don't need to go to work tonight, not in the condition you're in."

The sleeping blond boy didn't respond and Kim just held him closer as she kissed the top of his head again.

XXX

Finally Wilhelm was finished with his walkthrough that he did three hours into his shift. It always ended at the same place…where the most valuable art or gemstones were displayed. Looking in all the corners (including at the tops of the walls and ceiling, he convinced himself that everything was as secure as it always was.

The man who was getting close to retirement stared at the large gem in the special reinforced case knowing that it would take an armor piercing round from a main battle tank to break into said case.

With a smile knowing that he really wasn't needed because of all of the security enhancements Wilhelm keyed the mic on his radio (which was at his shirt collar), _(Manfred this is Wilhelm, everything is locked up tight as it's supposed to be, I am returning to the security office. Lower the gates and power up the laser field in two minutes.)_

_(Roger Wilhelm, returning the power to normal in two minutes.), _came Manfred's response.

Wilhelm didn't realize that he _wasn't_ the only person in the large gallery, and _that_ person was very good at staying unobserved.

Once the lights shut off and the footsteps got fainter the figure in black slipped up closer to the main display case before the lasers powered up.

That dark figure reached into a pouch attached to its belt and removed a specially formulated vial. Shego/_Jones_ quickly inspected the case and removed the stopper from the vial and poured over the top of the case in a circle large enough to get her hand into.

It took thirty seconds but the liquid began to smoke. In another thirty seconds two things happened. The first was the lasers powered up. Shego quickly pulled a set of goggles down over her eyes which allowed her to see the lines of light as well as the case. Seeing the liquid had done its job the former member of Team Go pulled another vial out of a different pouch and poured it over the other liquid causing the smoke to disappear. She then reached into the case and removed one of the most coveted gems in the world. She then made sure the cameras could see the stone and the infamous cat burglar before she stashed it into a pouch and began to weave her way through the laser light maze.

XX

Manfred glanced up and noticed the figure and the Black Orlav, _(Wilhelm get back in there, we have a thief! I am locking everything down and calling the Police.)_

Moments later the old guard was unlocking the gated door.

XX

'_Well here he comes, I hope they don't figure out that shorty can't do these things.',_ Shego almost chuckled to herself as the older man ran into the large room and directly into her extended arm thereby 'close-lining him' across the throat and causing him to land on his back with a loud thud.

She then got right in his face so that he would be able to relate to everyone who had stolen the priceless gem though not trusting her voice to not sound like Jones'. Shego even leaned over just to make sure there was no way the guard wouldn't be able to identify Falsetto Jones to the authorities. Then she turned and jogged out of the room knowing she didn't had a lot of time and at this point didn't want to use her powers to break out of the fortified gallery.

The villainess heard the sound of footfalls in the hallway ahead of her so she ducked into another, smaller gallery and remained still until they passed and the noise faded. Then she got back out in the hallway and began to run faster knowing now that the alarm had been spread and reinforcements were probably due any minute. If she was caught it would be the slammer again, but Shego wasn't worried too much since she was sure that her comet powers and Doctor Drakken's inventiveness would have her out again in no time.

XX

"Doc where are you?", Shego hissed wondering if he had gotten run in by the cops.

From behind a tree a familiar voice replied, "Over here Shego. Do you have _it_?"

"Yeah.", the former member of Team Go responded as she pulled it out of the pouch, "I made sure that one of the guards got a real good look at the Orlav and me or rather the hologram that surrounded me. I think the gallery's security cameras got the same image too. So when they put two and two together they're gonna be looking for shorty. Now let's get out of here before some flatfoot gets lucky and tosses us both in the can."

"Shego…"

"Move it blue butt…."

XXX

_The Ranch:_

A black van pulled up a side door and stopped. Etherton unfastened Jacob's seatbelt and opened the door. He got out and motioned for the head of the Middleton Athletic Boosters to do the same.

"Where are we?", Jacob inquired.

Etherton half smiled, "Our home away from home, please follow me in and do yourself a favor and don't try to run. There are three military snipers watching over the place and if they see anyone where they're not supposed to be…well we don't want any misunderstandings if you know what I mean."

Like it was said before, Jacob Rockwaller was an intelligent man and he now had reason to follow someone else's orders. Being in the bottom of a hole did not appeal to him at the moment so he did as he was told.

Jacob was led to a small room downstairs where there was a large contraption in a corner. "Wait here Jake." Etherton instructed.

"What do you people want with me, I…"

"Save it for my friend, but we just want what you want….well with some extra things which won't cost you anything if we get to do what we want."

Just then Otto entered, "Thanks John, I can take it from here."

"Yes sir, do you want me to stay….just in case?"

"Please do, there are no secrets among friends right John?"

"Yes sir, bit is Mr. Rockwaller our friend?"

Otto frowned, "I am sorry to say he isn't at this point though at some time in the future that may change. It seems that most of his friends have had an accident so he might be open to such a possibility….if he wants to stay alive."

X

Finally the super nervous man who usually intimidated anyone who ever met him, asked, "What do you need?"

Otto replied, his German accent quite heavy, "For now nothing, but when we ask you to do something look at it as a supreme order….we expect absolute compliance. I don't like repeating myself."

"I….uh understand, but we can't throw games. That is one thing we vowed not to do."

Otto laughed to himself, "No do not lose games on purpose, we enjoy watching your teams do well. However you should be pre-warned we will not make a habit of asking more than once. If we wish to have one of your remaining subordinates to do something for us we will inform you as to what it is."

"I….I will remember that Otto…."

"Forget the name _Mr._ Rockwaller, forget any of our names.", Otto warned, then to Eatherton, "John take Mister Rockwaller back to his auto so that he may drive himself home. We want him to get a good night's sleep to prepare him for tomorrow."

"Yes sir.", John replied as he motioned

XXX

"Ron…", Kim whispered trying to wake her boyfriend up as quietly as possible, "We're home."

"Huh?", Ron sighed as he felt the hover jet decreasing in speed…. "We're home, what time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Are we landing at your house?"

"Yeah honey."

"Good I have enough time for a shower and get dressed for work.", Ron informed his girl as he sat up still a little befuddled.

Kim wanted to pull him back down into her arms, but sighed knowing she also had to be getting up since they would be landing soon.

X

The blond teen grumbled to himself as he got off his still beat up scooter at the huge store where he worked all hours of the night.

'_I'm so tired I could fall asleep standing up.'_, Ron mused as he checked himself quickly to make sure he had everything ready for his shift, _'This growing up stuff tanks.'_

XXX

_The Possible home:_

Kim was softly speaking with her confidant, Monique, on the phone so as to not wake her parents up. "Moni,", Kim whispered, "the craziest thing happened tonight when Ronnie and I were trying to make our escape at the end of our training mission…."

XXXXX

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the rest of the 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark and Bob along with the Disney Corporation® who seems to have their fingers in just about everything else. Me and CB don't own much except what our meager funds have bought into.

Now remember annoy Spectre666 and Classic Cowboy, I'm sure they'll love the PMs.

Now I am going out of town tomorrow, but I hope to have that coveted net connection. But if I don't I will PM you back by the 8th.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	88. Chapter 88

Hi everyone, this is good ole ST here again with another installment of Ron's football adventures…..OK OK even though football is 'canon' and I am using it a lot at the moment it is not the ends of this story…it is the means to help us get from A to ZZ. Many are wondering how long this thing is going to go, I originally was going to do two books, but I decided on three so that book one wouldn't be one hundred and fifty chapters. I am currently composing chapter 93 and I think I can be done in about one hundred and ten. So thanks for staying on this ride.

Speaking of thanks I want to thank all the readers, followers, alerters, favers, and reviewers. It means a lot, we see Kim and Ron develop feelings for each other and sometimes really randy ones although I am tuning that down for the moment. So I'd like to answer some of the reviews so here we go: CB73, yeah our Ronnie is seeing his death. Is it foreboding or a bad naco? As for the schedule, Ron is being pushed (mostly by himself now) to be something more. He knows that he has a purpose, but has an idea that it has something to do with his demise; Fanatic97, hummmm yes it is; Etyerz, will Ron become a bad guy? Can't say at this point, but if he is why is the Lotus Blade sticking with him? Yes this military group is now interested in Ron as well as Kim, where will this go? I can't say at this point, but they will show back up in book 3.

Whitem, in most of the remaining chapters in this book we are going to have quite a lot going on. Oh I wonder who would ask about Ron's sexual status, I knew I could count on you; Jimmy1201, the 'evil' from Europe has to get their claws in somewhere don't they, they found a kink in Middleton…now we have to see how they are going to exploit it. As for the rest….you'll have to wait.

Angelus-alvus, about Jacob dying….you know there are worse things than death….right? Oh and Ron does need a keeper; pbow, the just seems to have taken a long time….now how long does it take to fall one hundred and fifty feet….oh and Kimmie's suit was slowing them down, but it _was_ failing and Ron knew it. Oh why do the bad guys need to get to Stevie boy….they have the guy who controls him; Moonlion94, why should Stoppable get eight hours of sleep…I don't. Oh and I can't wait either….say this is the next chappie.

Chica13, yeah me too, don't worry he's gonna get some real good rest in about eight months.

Now that all the hints are out of the way for now I need to get one more thanks out of the way. My beta slash co-writer, CajunBear73, has been with me since I started 'Alone' and 'The Silence' ARC…..which has been on my hard drive since 2008, if Spectre666 ever completes his end of the tale I will begin posting my end of it, so if you guys wanna rag one somebody you know where to go….have fun.

Anyway CB has hauled my sorry behind out of the swamp more than once so I owe him a big thanks.

Now we really have to get this started or I'm gonna run out of words.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 88

Smarty Mart, Middleton:

Ron waved to his coworkers as they left the building. He checked his watch and walked over to the ancient, but recently refurbished two wheeled transport, his sole reliable transportation to get him around town without asking favors….It was faster than his feet too (although still not by much).

The tired blond teen quickly donned his helmet and started the beast up. After waiting a moment to let the little engine circulate its oil he collected his thoughts as he put the scooter in gear for the trip home. Since it was a school day he had to shower, get dressed and get fed in a hurry, and Ron knew that he was notorious for moving slow in the morning. The blond sidekick hoped that the cheese he had sliced up for Rufus before he left for Smarty Mart earlier would hold the mole rat over until he got home. Ron also knew that he had to get a move on because of game films to go over before class started and he didn't want to give the overzealous head coach slash assistant school administrator anything to use against him any more than he had to.

As he put it in gear the blond teen muttered to himself, "I hate me. If KP hears about me nodding off during school she is going to pressure me to quit…..I gotta make some claude for date money and I had to pay for my tickets to Japan and back this time. Well at least that and the homecoming stuff are paid for. I sure hope KP enjoys it."

It was twenty minutes later when the covert ninja hero returned to his still dark home. After shutting down his contraption, the Middleton Mad Dog silently got off and walked to the front door and unlocked it. Not even announcing he was home, he went right to the basement door that doubled as the entrance to his man-hole or teen pit.

Entering his 'place', Ron looked around. Not seeing Rufus he suspected the mole rat was upstairs in his sister's room, where he had a place that was not too far from her crib. With a lonely sigh he quickly got undressed and headed for his bathroom knowing he was going to need a cold shower to make sure he was awake to face the rest of the day.

In another part of the Stoppable homestead a bald rodent sniffed the air in his sleep. "Hnk Ron; Cheese.", he chittered lowly as he jumped down off Hanna's dresser and onto the floor, not making much of a sound. The door was open a crack and Rufus squeezed through (remember this is Rufus we're talking about here and he needs to go on a diet…ST). After that he made his way downstairs to make sure he wasn't forgotten so that he could get his full cheese ration in for the day.

Finally a shivering Ron got out of his shower and began to towel off. "Cheeeeese.", a voice squeaked.

"Good morning to you too Rufus; give me a few minutes and I'll make you something."

"Cheese?"

"Something with cheese in it, but it's gonna have some veggies too.", Ron said as he finished his hair when he noticed the glare that his mole rat buddy had given him, "Don't push it or I'll have you on rodent food that the vet wants you on.", Ron warned.

"Hnk cheese?"

Trying to keep this quiet Ron added softly, "And other stuff too…..OK?"

"HoKay.", Rufus sighed making a big production out of it since he was a little defeated at accepting that he was going to eat healthier this Monday.

"Good, I have a full day and I think I have to go with KP to GJ after school to discuss what went down last night. So go upstairs, I'll be there in a few. Make me some coffee would you?"

"Decaf?"

"No I want the real stuff this morning, I know you want to get back to bed, but I don't have that luxury. I have to make sure that I stay awake or KP is gonna demand that I quit Smarty Mart and we both know how much I need the job. Now get moving and get some eggs out too, I have to get a lot of stuff going right off the bat."

The pink rodent scampered out the door to do what his 'Master' had instructed. Ron didn't think about it too much, but he had always been able to understand animals, sometimes better than humans. He knew that for some reason it was easy for him. He even understood giant cockroach for some reason. But sometimes he wondered why he couldn't speak French or German. Even English seemed to be a foreign language for him at times.

Five minutes later Ron was dressed and climbing the steps to the kitchen. He sniffed and could smell the coffee brewing so as he came through the basement door he said, "Buddy thanks for the java, I'll give ya some extra cheese for that."

Now this had the mole rat's attention and he saw that Ron was as good as his word. The blond teen already had the refrigerator door open and was getting out the ingredients for breakfast as his master quickly sliced up some cheddar to tide his buddy over.

Soon enough the omelets were finished and both teen and rat (mole rat that is) polished off their plates. Still in ninja mode Ron rinsed the dishes off that he planned to wash later and hurried downstairs to pick up his backpack for school. "Shit, I'm beat, but KP won't let me keep working if I fall asleep today in class. I wonder if I have any No Doze© left in my pack.", he muttered to himself as he opened the door to head outside.

X

Middleton High:

"Good morning sunshine.", Tank Woodson laughed as he tried to slap Ron on the back as the blond running back entered the classroom ahead of him.

"Bite me Woodson.", Ron groused to his friend.

"Oh I can tell you had a great weekend. How do you feel?"

"I suck….thanks for asking."

"When you go around the clock usually there isn't much left. Practice should be fun for you this afternoon.", the outside linebacker informed Ron as he turned him around to look at his face then added, "Damn! Your eyes look like two pee holes in a snowbank."

Ron snorted not seeing the humor in this sitch, "Thanks for the commentary; I just hope when I crash it's not too painful."

Tank pushed the blond running back playfully, "You'll get over it Stoppable. Wasn't that you who said sidekicks are licensed to heal fast? That should apply to resting too."

"Maybe so, but listen, cover for me if I nod off for a few seconds would you?"

"Promise me a dance with your girlfriend and it's a deal.", Tank countered.

"I promise I won't get upset if you ask, is that good enough?"

"Yeah…Hey I see they have the coffee on, you need some?"

"Yeah two cups…black."

As other members of the varsity football team entered Tank asked, "I thought you liked cream and sugar…a lot of it."

"I do, but I want to undie before KP gets a hold of me….."

Curt Whiney laughed hearing Ron's side of the conversation, "Undie (Ron turned around and stared at his backfield buddy)…..Shit, what are you a zombie?"

"Bite me Whiney.", Ron responded as Dave spun him around.

"You don't look so good Ron….."

"I feel worse; the only sleep I got was on the plane. I got banged up a little…..if I can keep going it'll get better….."

At that point a much unloved voice roared, "Get in your seats girls, we have a lot to cover…at least all the prima donnas are going to be here this whole week. Now move it!" Of course most of the attendees groaned at hearing Steve Barkin's soothing voice at 'O' six thirty.

Ron plopped down into a chair and Tank delivered two cups of 'joe' to him, with Curt adding a couple of donuts as well.

"Thanks."

Barkin continued as his players found their seats, "This week's opponent is Easterton High. The Eagles have a dominating defense at least on par with ours and the offense may be the best in the state as seen by the game footage of their last game."

Ernie Roberts began passing out Easterton's defensive alignments and significant players to be watched and planned for.

Dave Alberts looked over his copy then grunted, "Oh goodie they like to stunt and bring the whole package all the time, it looks like the line and my running backs are going to be busy…."

Curt countered, "It looks like we might want to reserve a room at Middleton General for our QB too!"

"I was going to add that big guy, thanks for taking my thunder."

Ron tiredly smirked, "I think there is a red head that might be able to restore you to your old self over the weekend Dave, so it might not be all that bad."

Dave beamed, "There is a good reason to get creamed Friday night…"

"**Knock it off girls, if we have to I'll have you here until tomorrow morning.",** Coach Barkin ordered as he signaled to Roberts to lower the lights so that they could get down to business.

XXX

"Good morning Otto, did you sleep well?", Hans slash Eric inquired.

"As well as could be expected nephew.", came the reply.

"Are you going to ask your latest conquest out after your work shift today?"

"I wish there was another way to do this…"

"I know, but you are so dashing and it is for the common good you know. All sorts of people have to sleep their way to the top. What is her name again?"

"I know, I know I just wish you didn't put it _that_ way anyway her name is Edith Capone."

"Do you need any pointers Uncle?"

"Do you remember who taught _you_ about the opposite sex, Nephew?"

"And the instruction was well worth it, as well as the ladies you rented for me."

"I think the word is bribed, Hans. When you were younger you caused me significant problems with your attitude."

XXX

"Good morning Kimmie.", James Possible greeted his daughter as she came down the stairs carrying her backpack, dressed in her lime green top and blue capris, "You got in late last night, did everything go well?"

"Yeah Dad.", Kim smiled and kissed her Father on the cheek as he pulled out an omelet for her out of the microwave oven and handed her the plate, "We got bruised up a little but it was no big." Kim lied of course not wanting to tell the matriarch of the Possible family what Ron had done the evening before when he thought that she could have gotten hurt with the power failing in her suit.

"Good, but did you get enough sleep? Some of these missions seem to cut in to your sleep time and teenagers need eight hours a night from what I've read."

"I managed six last night in bed and I got a couple more using Ron's shoulder as a pillow on the plane.", she informed James.

"That's enough I suppose.", the rocket scientist looked into her eyes for any trace of fatigue. Not seeing any he added, "Don't make a habit of it Kimmie."

"I won't Daddy, all Ron got last night was the time I had with him on the plane, then he had to work…."

"When did Ronald get to bed then?"

"He didn't, he had to go over game films this morning like the team has had to do since school started."

"How many school nights a week does he have to work honey?"

"One this week unless they call him in, Ron's sorta at Smarty Mart's mercy since he's a new hire.", Kim explained as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Teenagers should not have to work the overnight shift during the school year Kimmie.", James Possible pointed out.

"That's what I think too Daddy, but Ron's worried about money….you know he bought his ticket back to Japan this Christmas instead of letting the school take care of it and he's earning date money and college money too." Kim was secretly proud of her guy since he was making a massive effort to pay his own way.

"I didn't know money was so tight for the Stoppables Kimmie, maybe we should offer to pay Ronald for the cooking he is doing for us.", James suggested.

"I don't think he'd take money for it, he promised Mom and he's gotten pretty stubborn about keeping promises."

"I know he does that….", James looked around to see if the twin terrors were down yet then he continued, "I am very proud of the way your Ronald has been keeping himself honey. I think he will be a good son-in-law when the time comes."

"Thanks Dad, Ron would appreciate that coming from you, I uh,,,,,well you know we plan on ah…..you know when we take our vacation this summer after we graduate.", Kim stammered not quite sure how to let her dad know.

"I understand and before you and Ronald do…..I uh would like to errrr I mean your Mother and I as well as Ronald's parents need to sit down to talk about your future as a couple since you seem keen making a future together."

"Thanks Dad this means so much to me."

"I will speak with Ronald about it the next time I see him honey, now eat your breakfast while I get the boys out here."

Kim grinned at having her Father's acceptance of the sitch and got out silverware for all of them when they sat down and began to eat. A few minutes later James led Tim and Jim Possible to the kitchen. Kim was already back up and pulling another omelet out of the microwave and quickly put another one in. Jim poured his and his twin's OJ and Tim poured the milk.

XXX

"Alright Shego let me see the gem, you've been hogging it all night.", Drew Lipsky whined, wanting a look at the dark precious gemstone as they finally shut down the security.

The green villainess casually opened a pouch on the leg of her green and black suit and handed the Black Orlav to the blue villain who had tried to conquer the world the previous spring. He eyed it with a smirk, "I **do** have good taste, just like the King of the World should Shego."

"You never get old of that do you?", Shego muttered.

"Huh what was that?"

"You always think so highly of yourself Doctor D, I think the term to describe you would be megalomaniac…..calling Canada Drakkonia is absurd."

Doctor D frowned and pointed out, "It _should_ be called that….once I am in charge….."

"If you try and take it over someone is gonna snuff you out like a stale cigar. Too many people have guns. Or it might even be one of my brothers who does the world a favor and stuffs you out." Of course Shego didn't have information about certain quasi-military units that roamed the world eliminating 'bad guys' as well as other _assets_ that existed under some governments to take care of certain situations. If she did she might have turned around and walked out of the lair that she and Drakken were in making sure she took what she could so that she could leave her money stash alone for a number of years until the heat was off.

In truth those groups of people never really thought that Drakken and Shego were top threats and if Shego and Drakken had any clue to how close their demise had been during the spring when they launched their last take-over-the-world plot, they would have simply raised their hands above their heads and walked to the nearest paddy wagon for a one way trip to permanent incarceration. Of course they weren't meant to know and those assets weren't concerned about the theft of jewelry. Ignorance is blissful, isn't it?

XXX

_Middleton High lunch room:_

Kim Possible tapped her foot nervously as she waited for her blond boyfriend to show up. Monique Jenkins quipped as Bonnie and Tara looked on (remember Josh was injured and he has a doctor's appointment for his knee and he had to leave in third hour….AN), "What's the matter GF, is your boy late?"

"Moni you know we always meet for lunch and have since middle school.", Kim replied as she kept looking around.

After a few more minutes the red haired heroine made to get up to see where her boyfriend was when she saw Liz and Dave come in through the doors and walk straight towards her. Kim decided to wait and when the star QB and his cheerleader girlfriend got to the table was glad she did.

"Uh Kim, Ron's not coming to lunch today.", Dave Alberts announced lowly.

"Is Ron alright? Is he hurt? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing that a few hours of sleep won't cure Kim. Whiney is with him right now and Tank went out to get him some food for when he gets up."

"Why didn't he tell me Dave?"

"Blondie didn't want to worry you Kim; working last night was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. Barkin's voice droning on and on before first hour didn't help. I advise he gets at least a solid eight hours tonight though."

"We have a meeting after practice so I'm not sure how long it's going to go or what it's going to take to get home, but I promise I'll try to make sure that happens."

"Good. You guys lead real active lives and I think that you do a lot of things for us, but make sure you stop along the way and smell those roses.", Dave advised, "This year is really wearing Ron down, so take care of him a little."

"I…I'll try but we are always sooo busy Dave."

At this point Liz stepped in, "We're all growing up Kim, but you and Ron are always on the go. You guys need to step back for a little while."

"I'll try Liz, maybe after Homecoming we'll have a chance."

XX

_In a darkened classroom:_

Tank whispered to Curt Whiney as he handed over a bag, "I got Ron a couple of burgers, how is he doing?"

"Thirty minutes is not going to be long enough Tank, but it's gonna have to do for hero boy today. I don't know what he did to himself, but his legs are all bruised up. I don't know how he can move without pain."

"Give him ten more minutes and then get him up, it's going to take him a few to get going."

"Yeah I will; practice is gonna be fun today."

"For us yeah, for Ron….not so much.", the tough outside linebacker half-smiled.

"That red head is driving him too hard you know…"

"I think Stoppable is wearing himself down on his own….he loves her that much.", Tank informed the fullback.

"Love is blind…"

"And stupid too, don't forget that.", the outside linebacker added, "Come on let's wake him up and get some food in him so he can get through the day."

"Yeah the screwball needs more, but if he gyps any class Barkin is going to nail his hide to a wall.", Whiney replied then to Ron as he shook his backfield mate, "Come on blondie eyes, you've had enough beauty rest for one day at school."

"Groan…..in a minute Mom."

Tank snorted, "He sounds like me five years ago."

"Nah he sounds like you right now. Help me with him. This might be harder than I thought."

"OK, but he's gonna have to carry himself in practice Curt."

"Don't worry he just needed to close his eyes for a few minutes.", the fullback responded.

Ron groaned again, "Thanks, I'm beat but I think I can do it now."

Woodson chuckled lowly, "You're too ugly to carry."

Snort…. "What day is it?"

"Same as when you closed your eyes sidekick, but now you have to wake up and eat what I brought you…."

Ron sat up, "Yeah…oh shit, I forgot about KP…..we always eat lunch together."

"Dave told her that you were getting a nap to make it through the rest of the day, any kind of girlfriend will understand Stoppable, now eat.", Tank ordered.

X

The blond teen had finished both burgers in record time and was making his way to his next class when he felt and arm reach around his waist.

"Huh….I'm a taken man.", Ron gasped surprised as hell.

"You'd better be boyfriend.", Kim replied as she pulled herself in close, "Are you hungry?"

"No KP, Tank got me something. Ya know those guys take care of me."

"Good, sometimes they do a better job than your girlfriend. How are you feeling?"

"Still feel tired and my legs hurt a little.", Ron informed Kim then caught the glare, "OK maybe a lot."

"I am soooo gonna ground you….."

"KP I haven't fallen asleep in class and I won't for the rest of the day, but except for snuggling with you on the ride back I've been going for over twenty hours and some of that was on a mission. So cut me a little slack here.", Ron explained and pleaded.

"We have a debriefing session tonight too….."

"Yeah then after that I have to work on getting breakfasts and dinners ready for next week."

"You can do that tomorrow."

"I have to qualify on my fireman's skills tomorrow, Wednesday and Thursday KP. Remember?"

"I forgot. Can you do the dinners Saturday?"

"Yeah, but I am going to work on them during the week. So after my volunteer fireman stuff I'll come over and make a few dinners. I have a shopping list. Is there any way that your Dad can go to the store and pick up what I need tonight?"

"He should honey, but I'll call after school to make sure."

"Great it's almost harder to go to the store than to do the actual work.", Ron replied with a smile that didn't show in his tired eyes.

XX

Tank Woodson glanced over to his longtime friend as Curt asked, "Did you get Stoppable to Lowerton for his entrance exams?"

"Saturday morning early…..I had to work the morning shift at Smarty Mart.", Woodson explained, "Face it he had a long weekend mostly with damned little sleep. That Possible chick is gonna drive him to an early grave."

Curt snorted, "He'll love it, remember the only reason he came out for the team was for her."

"Yeah I know Stoppable says that, so maybe lust is a motivating factor, I hope he's tapping it."

"According to our goofy friend they've been abstaining so far, but I don't know how long that's going to last. I just hope she isn't showing when her Daddy walks her down the aisle to him. Or leading him down the rosy path.", Curt laughed, "See ya later at practice, maybe we can get some dirt from Stoppable about those two."

Tank waved as they parted to go to their own classes, "Don't count on it, Stoppable is closed mouthed or oblivious….maybe both."

"More like dumb."

XX

The teal-eyed brunette lowly asked of her blonde friend, "How's Josh doing Tara?"

"Healing, he has a surgeon appointment this afternoon so his Mom picked him up from school before lunch.", Tara explained.

"You guys were lucky….."

"Yeah, I know. So were you."

Bonnie thought for a few moments then commented, "It seems like we have Guardian Angels, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I try not to think about it though. I'm just happy Ron found you."

"Yeah me too…", Bonnie paused deciding to lay the bomb on her old friend, "Are you sure that he's taking Kim to Homecoming?"

"He is, there are a few of us in the limo together. Ron's made the reservations.", Tara explained.

"Are you and Josh going with them?"

"Yes we are….we were invited a while back."

"Why didn't you guys invite me?"

"You and Eric were going out and we thought that you two were going to Homecoming and wanted to be exclusive Bonnie. I'm sorry, but by the time we found out that you and he weren't going our plans had already been made. Anyway from what Kim said she's leery of Eric since what happened last spring."

"Oh.", the brunette breathed, "I sorta remember that."

"Why Bonnie?"

"Uh welllll…..I don't have a date yet."

"So there will be plenty of guys to dance with."

"But not Ron.", Bonnie blurted out, "I mean….".

"Bonnie I'm sure that Ron would dance with you and with your attitude change maybe some of the other guys will too…..

The teal-eyed cheerleader quickly asked, "Do you think that Kim will share him with me?"

Tara grabbed her friend and halted at the same time astonished by the question, "**What**? You **can't** be serious Bonnie."

"I am too…..serious I mean."

"Bonnie your thinking is so flawed. You _should_ know that Kim is protective of Ron. If you start to make a move on her boyfriend I don't know what she'd do. Even if you guys were best buds, which you're not, friends don't do that to friends.", Tara lectured before she paused; they were now getting curious looks from other students in the hallway. The platinum blonde took her friend by the elbow and led her off to where there were fewer people so she could continue.

"Bonnie a month ago…..last spring you hated Ron Stoppable. What is going on in your head?"

Sigh "I realized he's a nice guy….and he's a hottie and his ears are sorta cute. He found me in trouble and he helped me. And like I said I need a date for Homecoming, Daddy expects me to go…..anyway I have to since I'm running for Homecoming Queen. Gawd if I won I'd be the biggest loser around since I don't have a guy to take me."

"And you think Ron's available right?"

The brunette nodded, "I mean I know he isn't, but Kim is always doing community service and wellllll I need her assistance to get through this."

"She's going to look at this the wrong way you know…."

"Maybe not.", Bonnie countered.

Tara rubbed her temples as she thought of the ramifications of this conversation, "OK, you have your dress right?"

"Yeah."

"And Kim has her dress too.", Tara spitballed, "_Are_ you going to try and steal Ron from Kim?"

"Why would I do that?"

"The old Bonnie would try something like this to get over on a competitor.", Tara explained almost forgetting Bonnie didn't remember a lot of things from before…_whatever_ happened to her.

"So I've heard."

"Bonnie you are so going to give me a heart attack over something as flawed as this."

"No I won't, listen if Ron takes both Kim and me…..well I've heard that he was at the bottom of the 'chain' and this would get him almost to the top taking two cheerleaders…."

"Boy are you nuts Bonnie, Ron doesn't care about the food chain because he was on the business end of it so long."

"Yeah I know and a lot of it was from me, I want to make it up to him…"

"OK we'll discuss it before cheer practice because we have to get to class or we'll be tardy. Whatever you do don't go off and ask Ron before we've talked to Kim. She has an explosive temper. There's no one in Middleton who can outfight her, so keep that in mind.", Tara cautioned.

"Thanks T."

"You're going to get us both killed you goof.", Tara rolled her eyes then gave her childhood girlfriend a quick hug before turning to go to class.

XX

The warning bell rang, and Kim gave her guy a kiss on the cheek, "Get to class and stay awake, I'll snuggle with you tonight after the session at GJ."

Ron was still tired and knew that he was going to have a bad week with three evenings doing firefighter stuff, "No promises KP, I'll try but no promises. Mannnn having responsibilities and trying to act more grown up sucks."

Kim giggled, "Now you know what it's like serious boy." Hearing the bell she quickly checked over both shoulders to make sure the coast was clear and kissed her boyfriend on the lips and turned and sped off to her fifth hour class.

Ron picked up the pace and made it to his seat before the tardy bell for class sounded.

XXX

_The Rockwaller home:_

Clara looked over the uneaten lunch that she had made Jacob, "What is it dear?"

"Nothing honey…but I might not be able to give up the chairman seat until graduation after all….."

"I thought you were going to look for your replacement and put his name before the association, did something happen?"

"Just a little speed bump in my plans dear, I still plan on being out of the association before the start of the next school year…..next Christmas at the latest."

"Good we want to leave this Godforsaken state and take our children somewhere else. I am beginning to detest Colorado…."

"Why is that Clara?"

"For one thing the stress that you have been under for the last several years has been way too much. The school board doesn't appreciate everything you do for them and now they act like we're _criminals_ or something."

Now Mrs. Rockwaller didn't know _all_ of Jacob's activities or she might not have made _that_ comment, but she still supported her husband and her daughters in the various activities of theirs that she _knew_ about.

"Thank you dear I appreciate your concern, would you care for another cup of coffee?"

XXX

_Middleton High:_

"**Alright girls five laps then calisthenics!…..Move it! We want to be good and loose for hitting today!**", Coach Barkin roared as he mentally rubbed his hands together, excited that he was going to get off by hearing the 'pads pop' this Monday afternoon.

The school administrator knew that the next two games were going to be instrumental in where Middleton was going to be seeded when playoff play began and in four days the Mad Dogs were going to play one of the favorites to win the state title in their division, so he really wanted them focused for Easterton on Friday.

X

Ernie Roberts had the first team offense facing the first team defense (minus the sidekick). Barkin yelled encouragement (in his mind anyway), "Twenty-one dive. I want to hear those pads pop. Let's go." He then blew his whistle.

Dave Alberts brought his offense up to the line, "Pro-set right, twenty-one dive, on two." Dave then repeated the play and called, "Set, threeee eighty-nine, ttreeeeee eighty-nine. Set, Hut, HUT."

The line picked out their targets as the Mad Dog defense played tough, The offensive center picked up the nose tackle and tried to move him out of the play expect that Mark Shambles didn't _want_ to moved. The onside guard and tackle performed an 'X' block trying to get the angle on the defensive end and the middle linebacker. The offside linemen drove straight ahead trying to move their assignments further off the ball and stop any pursuit.

Curt Whiney sprinted into the line trying to pick up the first defensive player that he came across and knock him down. Ron had taken a half step to his right, came back and sprinted into the line.

Curt caught a linebacker and maintained contact with him as Ron got past the nose tackle who was trying to fill the hole and get a hand on the former mascot.

The receivers had all gone downfield to try and pick up the 'D' backs and help out any way they could as the din from the mayhem of this basic play continued, although it took only two seconds to get to this point.

Both safeties sprinted up to the point of attack quite aware that the running back was both dangerous and elusive.

Ron made a glancing contact with Shambles and bounced off creating even more confusion as he got free for a moment, almost staggering.

Tank Woodson finally beat his block and was drawing a bead on number Seven (a whole second more passed while all this happened). Ron saw the impending collision and braced himself covering the ball with both hands when the older and all-state linebacker hit him like a ton of bricks.

The blond running back felt the contract (that was similar to be hit with a baseball, though all over your body at the same time) and almost went down as he was stopped now in the hole with both safeties almost on top of him. Ron then spun the other way and stumbled as he threw himself past the free safety (having avoided the strong safety at the same time.)

"Shit.", Spiker Ellis griped as Ron evaded his tackle again although Tank was still holding on to him with just one arm as he tried to get him blocker off him to complete the play.

**Thud**

The blond running back got thrown back gaining only eleven yards on the play.

"**Goll dangit**.", Barkin screamed, "**Stoppable give me a lap and **_**sprint**_** it out you pansy assed loser**. **Next time I want to see effort.**"

Stoppable got up and hurried to do his lap around the field not noticing that his left arm was bleeding through the covering that the Doctor had placed on it an hour and a half before. The weary member of Team Possible had had a long and tiring day and this was the fourth lap that he had gotten (other players had as well though). But only once had been on the defensive side of the ball when the coaches agreed he hadn't gotten to the quarterback because he hadn't beaten a double team.

Steve Barkin was in a hurry and motioned for Stoppable's replacement to take his place while he ran his penalty.

Dave muttered to Curt, "Why is Barkin being a bigger horse's ass than usual?"

"Don't know; maybe he smells blood in the water. Did you see Stoppable's arm?"

"Yeah, he'll be going at with his trusty stapler again."

The fullback chuckled seeing that the coaches weren't paying attention, "I wish Stoppable would use that thing on Barkin's sphincter muscle." This caused Dave to choke and he began hacking.

"Don't do that.", Dave warned as he tried to get his wind.

"What don't have Stoppable…."

"No, don't tell me while I'm trying to breathe.", Dave informed him through watering eyes.

Finally Coach Roberts caught sight of the first team QB, "What's wrong Alberts?"

"A fly flew in my mouth and I choked on it.", the senior lied.

"Be more careful, seventy-six option. Come on we want to get it run before the sidekick gets back."

XXX

"Well Otto does these answers from Stoppable's entrance exams mean anything to you?"

"No nephew, you have to get the right copy of the test. Anyway I am sure that when they go to grade the answer sheets that we substituted, young Mister Stoppable will not be able to qualify to get into any university with the scores he is sure to receive."

"Maybe so Uncle, but with what some of our friends have told us the boy is uncannily lucky. I do have to admit that we have a much better chance at putting pressure on him though.", Hans/Eric replied as he picked up his tankard filled with a good German brew.

"We could still just put a round through his chest in front of the girl; I say that would end his career on a positive note."

"For now we should stay the course, keep recording, however. You never know if we are going to be compromised and have to vacate our hotels and finish the assignment early."

"The men are ready."

"Good."

XXX

"Kim?", the teal-eyed brunette asked as the cheer squad was walking towards the girls' locker rooms.

"Yeah Bonnie.", the cheer captain replied.

"Can you slow down for a moment?"

"Sure, you know you're getting your moves back."

"Thanks, but that isn't what I wanted to speak with you about….."

"Oh, what do you need?"

"You know we, I mean you and I are in competition for Homecoming Queen. Right?"

Kim calmly replied, "Yes we are and one of us should win Bonnie."

"Yeah I know, Stoppable I…I mean Ron is taking you to the dance right?"

"Yes he's my date; remember he's my boyfriend….."

"I uh don't have a date….."

"Bonnie….."

"Kim can we share him….I mean escort both of us to Homecoming?" Bonnie could see the green fire in Kim's eyes, "I mean if I don't find a date in time."

Tara was standing there to make sure there wasn't bloodshed and she stepped a little closer knowing Kim might hesitate striking Bonnie with her so close.

"**What**?", was all the red haired heroine could say for a moment, "Is this some kind of joke….if it is it's not funny."

Tara began to step in, "Kim don't lose it….she doesn't mean to steal Ron…..and uh Bonnie does mean it."

"I won't….and she'd better not."

Bonnie continued quickly and more than a little nervously, "I'm not trying to steal Ron from you, it's just…well I like him and he's a nice guy…..I think I owe him a little…"

"A little what Bonnie?", Kim basically growled.

"It's not like that….."

"What's it like then? You see I'm concerned because I found the guy I want to grow old with and you've never liked him till he helped you out. Even after Camp Wannaweep you talked down to him. Now you want to get your hands on him…I **do** have a problem with that. I agree he's gotten a little bit popular lately, something he doesn't even care about and the first thought through my mind is that you're trying to do to us what you've done to other couples for the last couple of years."

"I can see why you think that way Kim but let me explain…You see, I found that I can like trust Ron where I don't think that I can other guys…"

Kim frowned, she had hoped to get her boyfriend to take their relationship to the next level and she had wanted to spring it on him. Now with Bonnie's situation it made hers unattainable until maybe as late as the Prom in the spring. Understandably she was more than a little upset about the new situation and she forced herself to be somewhat nice as she responded, "I have to think about this Bonnie, the first thing out of my mouth would be no, but I will consider it and ask Ron. Remember all the kissing and slow dances belong to me if Ron and I say yes. Is that understood?"

"Completely Kim, and if you accept I will forever be grateful….."

"You'd better be. You guys go ahead, I have to think for a moment on how to break this to my guy.", Kim told them with as nice of a smile as she could under the circumstances. As they left Kim said under her breath, "You do not know what you've cost me."

X

"Hi KP are the Tweebs coming with us?"

"Hi honey.", Kim greeted Ron, "No they're not and what took you so long?"

"Tank's body is harder than just about anything I know KP.", Ron hinted, "If Drakken ever cloned him we'd be in a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"We thumped and I popped a few stitches, it's better now.", the blond running back tried to evade the question but knew that his girlfriend was real good at extracting information from him. So he decided to spill in such a way that she may not get mad.

"I _thought_ the ER Doctor said no contact for two weeks."

Sigh "He did and you know just how much Coach Barkin pays attention to anything that comes into his pea brain. Anyway the Sport's Medicine Doctor jumped Barkin's ass about the excessive contact thing and made him promise to knock it off and even threatened him with some school league thing in Colorado."

"So did Mister Barkin take the hint?"

"Yeah I think so, but something tells me I'm gonna pay for it later."

Kin knew the answer to this but asked anyway, "Did they take you to the hospital?"

"No."

"The nurse?"

"Uh not really."

"OK who closed the wound up?"

"I did…."

"Ron…."

"I did a pretty good job KP, it's not bleeding now. I knew we were gonna be pressed for time….."

"Jeeeesssssee, between _you_ and Bonnie, I'm gonna have gray hair before I get my diploma."

"What did Bonnie do?"

"She wants you to take her to Homecoming…"

Ron's voice rose an octave, "_What_?"

Kim clarified, "Actually she wants you to take _both_ of us."

"Kim I'm a one woman man…..I don't swing that way."

"I know, I told Bonnie that I'd….. _think_ about it."

"Don't I have any say in this?"

"Yeah you do, but Tara is going to interfere. She doesn't really like the idea either, but think right now Bonnie doesn't really trust any boy but you. A good turn never goes unpunished."

"And what about _our_ date KP? You know the one we've been look forward to since the middle of summer?", Ron asked a little annoyed with is last minute 'sitch'.

Kim explained trying to calm her guy down, "Ron, it's only if she can't get a date, she promised all the slow dances and kisses go to me."

"That's one good thing about this, but I have a sick feeling in my stomach kind of like about two hours after you've eaten a week old Naco."

Kim paled trying to visualize a stale Naco since she didn't care for the Bueno Nacho food item anyway (of course she had to _visualize_ the thing, Ron never left one laying around for more than ten minutes….AN). Then she gulped, "Not sure I can get my mind around that Ron, but we can give a tentative….." Kim caught Ron's look, "I mean _I_ gave it a tentative approval as long as she makes a decent effort to get a date. OK?"

Ron thought for a moment then snapped his fingers, "Your cousin Larry can ask Bonnie out to Homecoming he'd be perfect."

Kim paled quickly as she thought about the ramifications of what this pairing could do to the fandom, the country, hell even the world, "Uh no, I don't think that is such a good idea Ron. In my opinion having her as a third wheel might be better….for the whole universe, Larry isn't really ready to have someone like Bonnie on his arm. It would be as bizarre as me dating Wilma Joad or even Shego."

"You and Shego? KP are you thinking that way?", seeing the flash in her eyes and the clenched fist Ron quickly added, "OK, I suppose not then.", the blond running back suggested, "OK, OK how about your brothers then? I mean they are not as far out there as Larry and they could find out all about the world."

Kim frowned, "That would not even be a good practical joke Ron with the Tweebs. I don't want to make a worse enemy out of Bonnie than she was before."

"I guess you're right KP, we'd better think about this. But remember I'm only kissing the red head, and I don't mean Liz either, anyway she has her hooks too deep into Dave."

"Good that's what I want to hear. Now let's get a quick snack at Bueno Nacho, we have that meeting tonight and who knows how long _that's_ going to go. And remember just because you have one set of entrance exams done that doesn't mean that you can _sloth_ off. The ACTs are coming up too."

XXX

The blonde got into the expensive sports car, blushing as she buckled herself in.

"Good evening Jessica, did you have a good practice tonight?"

"Yeah Eric, Bonnie's doing better, too. We should be able to use her Friday."

"Is it hard having her out of doing cheers dear?"

"Yeah, the subs really aren't at her quality, oh guess what I heard."

"What?", Eric wondered what cheerleader gossip was going to come his way. He recorded most of it for later study.

"This is just a rumor mind you…but Bonnie may be trying to get Kim to let to her tag along to Homecoming."

"Well Bonnie has had a traumatic time of it from what I understand Jessica, I suppose she might feel safer doing something like that.", Eric was laughing inside that one of his 'suggestions' to the teal-eyed brunette was having such an interesting effect.

Then, "Where would you like to dine tonight?"

"I'm thinking Italian, but I have to drop some things off at home first and check in with Mom and Dad."

"And I haven't met your parents yet and I really should if I am to escort you to the Homecoming gala."

"Dad said he did want to meet you Eric, I suppose now is a good time while I drop off my homework. Do you think I should change too?"

"I wouldn't, we are just going out for a casual dinner with conversation, and maybe your parents would like to accompany us."

"Do you think so?", Jessica was a little wide-eyed. Most of the boys she dated really didn't meet her parents. It wasn't that they were afraid of the older Brooks it's just most boys really didn't just hang around.

"I will make the offer if it meets with your approval.", Eric informed her, his intention to get on the good side of Jessica's parents so he could keep in contact with her which would enable him to have an unknowing 'mole' on the cheer squad.

"That would be great.", the freckled blonde replied almost blushing a little.

"It would be my honor to invite them, I of course will 'treat' since I will invite them.", the dark haired young man told her.

XXX

Kim and Ron entered the Tex-Mex eatery and saw that some of the football players had taken up tables around where their booth was.

The red haired cheerleader…..well Liz was there too, so the red haired cheerleader captain whispered to Ron, "Why are they all here?"

"Don't know KP, but they act like there is a party going on."

Dave saw the couple enter and waved to them, "We're celebrating Tank's birthday from last weekend Stoppable. You have to make a speech since he's trying to adopt you."

"No Dave, have Curt make it.", Ron replied, "I'm going be necking….." Ron caught another glare, "_We'll_ be necking in private. If we disappear for a few minutes don't worry about us, we'll be just fine."

"Spoilsport."

X

"It seems like they were having a good time Ron, too bad we had to leave.", Kim told her BF after they left BN.

"Yeah KP, I'd like to have stayed, but we have to deal with what went on last night, and I'll bet that Doctor Director is going to have some questions about what happened….", Ron said as he stepped over the camouflaged cover for GJ's people mover tube.

Kim waited and suddenly her boyfriend disappeared in the blink of an eye. She counted to ten and then stepped into the same spot knowing that Ron had to get a certain distance in the tube before it would activate for her. Two minutes later someone was walking up to Kim when she suddenly vanished like her BF did only minutes before.

It took two more minutes travelling at high speed through the clear tube before Kim slowed and was deposited in a soft comfortable chair that was placed alongside others around a large table.

"Hey KP, your hair isn't messed up this time.", Ron quipped.

"That's why I put it in a scrunchie before the bottom fell out of the sidewalk Ron." She then turned to the one-eyed Director of GJ who was standing when she arrived, "Good afternoon Doctor Director, Ron and I are here for our mission de-briefing."

Betty Director offered her hand and said, "I take it you have the item Miss Possible?"

"Yes Ma'am.", Kim removed her pack, opened it, took out an envelope and handed it to her.

Doctor Director then gave the package to Will Du who was seated next to her. The number one agent then opened it, took out a paper and read it. "Yes Ma'am Sunday evening's training mission is now marked as completed."

"Thank you Agent Du, Miss Possible and Mister Stoppable we have some questions about your viewpoints of the training mission and we noticed some interesting things happening, I would like to go over them at the end, if that's acceptable."

Kim replied for both her and Ron, "That is what we want to do Doctor Director."

"First just why did you split up?"

"We felt it would be faster if we each took readings that way we could pinpoint the target quicker.", Kim replied.

X

"Finally Mister Stoppable, why did you let go of your grip on Miss Possible?", Betty inquired.

Ron spoke up, "Kim's suit was running out of power and she was trying to get us down easy. It dawned on me that the suit wouldn't keep both of us aloft much longer, but it would keep one of us safe. I mentally flipped a coin and I decided that I had a better chance of surviving the freefall than she would have….anyway there's that whole 'sidekicks heal factor thing' that was the deciding factor Ma'am." The blond teen wasn't lying, for some reason he healed very quickly and if he had thought about what he had survived in the previous six months he would have been astounded.

"And if you had been injured Mister Stoppable?"

"Ma'am if I had gotten injured or killed KP would still be able to do missions. I realized that she had to have the best chance and I'd take what was left over. So I really didn't get hurt too much although my body still aches. I hope I don't have to do that again for a while."

"So you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your partner…Am I correct Mister Stoppable?", Betty asked.

"I don't think it's quite that simple, but more of the 'greater good' thing crossed my mind right before I let loose of KP."

"Very noble of you Mister Stoppable, now it's been three hours and I think that you both need to get some sleep since you have a busy week ahead of you."

Kim smiled, "Yes and we have a home game and Ron needs to get his rest. He also has to make up our breakfasts and dinners for the rest of the week."

"Then you must be going. Agent Du will you escort our guests to the exit tubes?"

"Of course Ma'am, please follow me.", the sometimes arrogant seeming Asian male told the members of Team Possible.

Kim and Ron offered their hands and shook Doctor Director's and followed the Number One Agent out the door of the conference room.

XXXX

Remember the Fannies are being announced, so tune it, also Bearsent176 has a long tale going…..one of them said it should go about seventy-five chapters, but considering how verbose one of them is it might go longer.

Remember Kim, Ron, Rufus and all the other 'canon' characters of the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation as well as their blood thirsty lawyers (that was a joke guys….jeeeeeze) and not myself nor CB73. While we own only as much as our funds have bought into if I had owned the show we'd be seeing a lot more of it.

Again remember the Fannies, Whitem and Slipgate have done a wonderful job. Thanks guys.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	89. Chapter 89

Welcome back to my little corner of this universe, in other words for a time in what some of you think is football hell. I think we end up covering parts of four different games after this chapter. So if you like the sport…enjoy. If you don't like it…sorry.

I still want to thank all the alerters, followers, readers and reviewers. A large thanks to each and every one of you. At this point I go over and publicly answer some things in reviews. Not all 'cause if I do I might mess it up for everyone else. But here we go: Fanatic97, I think if too many people dealing with Eric end up the way Bonnie did people will begin to take notice. Eric has a universe sized ego, but he wants to remain in the background; Etyberz, Ron may have bounced back but all this is taking a toll on him. As for the 'test snatchers', I cannot reveal that at this time. So look for it in Book 2; CB73, yup Rondo is wearing himself down and he really doesn't need anyone to help him do this.

Uberscribbler, trying to kill Ron…._me_? What makes you think that? Leaving our Ronnie filled with bullet holes, I mean what would that do? Am I showing the future or am I leading you down the rosy path? One thing is quite clear most of the major characters are neither tremendously heroic not evil. They are people, most of them love those close to them, but a lot of them are not afraid to take advantage of others' slipping up. Is there going to be a body count? Yup, it will include good guys and bad guys too. Pbow, have you ever been in a military debriefing? Lord they cover the craziest crap. Will Bon Bon end up in the sack with Ronnie Pooh? I guarantee you will know the answer to this one by chapter 93. Remember it's teen rated; Jimmy1201, If Ron didn't get hit on it all the time it'd be all healed up in about 2 weeks, however Stevie has other needs. And Yeah I know the rule, but remember this was placed in the year 2006 not 2014. Yup James is all for our Ronnie isn't he?

Chica13, Ron is what he is.

Again thanks to everyone and a bigger thanks to CajunBear73, he's been pulling my sorry behind out of the swamp for years and it continues to do so.

I suppose we'd better get on with this.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 89

_Middleton High:_

Number Seven in purple took the ball again with an inside handoff and was stood up at the line of scrimmage; gang tackled by five members of the Eagle's superior defense, resulting in the loss of a yard. Since the beginning of the game the line play by the almost larger-than-life front five of Middleton had been stymied and most of their offensive efforts had been shut down. As the blond goof, who had just had his ass handed to him had said "All I do is carry the ball, the guys up front are who do all the work" and right now it just wasn't working.

A collective 'GROAN' came from the Middleton crowd; something they had been doing a lot of in this game. So far Easterton was ahead by three points with three minutes gone in the third quarter. Both the Middleton defense and offense had been thwarted in their game plan. It almost seemed they were outmanned at each position. In short they looked defeated already.

Dave Alberts was beside himself as he watched the signals from the coaching staff. _'Another three yards and a cloud of dust….Screw that.'_,he thought to himself as he got more PO'ed, _'We're getting smacked around like no-nothing kids.'_

When he caught up with Big Mike and a couple other linemen he laid a guilt trip on them, "You are embarrassing all of us including your girlfriend, Little…and that includes you all. If Stoppable is going to turn this game around it starts with you up front."

They all nodded, then seeing the red on the running back's arm, "Just give him some room, OK? He's getting murdered out here.", Dave added.

Not getting a response he knew that he had to get something going.

"Alright huddle up.", the QB urged. Then to Stoppable he said, 'Your arm is leaking again."

"I know, call the damned play.", the blond sidekick hissed; he was not used to getting beaten up lately and was getting more than a little pissed off by it knowing that his girlfriend might be holding her head in shame at the moment.

Dave glanced over at Curt, "You gotta give me some time man or this is gonna hurt."

The larger than life fullback nodded not wanting to tell his friend that his knee was really bothering him and he didn't know how much longer it would last, "I'll give you time, like the goofball said 'call the damned play'."

XX

Bonnie could see that the players were getting down on themselves. She had watched all season and up until now the Mad Dogs simply took over the games with sheer power although it seemed sometime luck was a factor and it seemed that well was dry now. Deep down inside she could feel the fire going out in the stadium if someone didn't light a blaze under them.

"Kim?", the brunette asked out of the side of her mouth.

"Yeah Bonnie what is it?", the red head replied since she was keeping an eye on what was happening on the field.

"We gotta get them stomping in the stands…we need noise or it's going to be real quiet the rest of the night and in school on Monday."

The heroine thought for a moment then called the girls in.

XX

"Ready. Break!", Alberts called as he clapped his hands.

"**Break**!", from the rest of the players in the huddle as they broke the huddle and jogged to the line of scrimmage.

In their initial formation set, the Mad Dogs' 'look' started out just like the last twelve plays they had tried to run. (Steve Barkin was adamant that Dave stick to the playlist that _he_ and Roberts had come up with…and it just wasn't working.)

The linemen had their hands on their knees when Dave yelled out, "**Pig Iron seven eighty-five**,_**Pig Iron**_** seven eighty-five.**" Dave waited for the complex movement to finish, and before the defense could make adjustments to the formation, "_Set_…**Hut**."

Ron had moved all the way out to the left side of the formation and was positioned five yards inside the wide receiver and had gone into 'motion' towards Alberts when Dave uttered 'Set'. When the ball was snapped the blond running back turned up field and sprinted past the linebacker who, to this point, had been taunting him all game long. As Ron ran by, number forty-nine tried to grab onto him.

Per the play called, both wide receivers had gone down field on 'fly patterns in an attempt to 'stretch' the field, forcing the D' backs play all the way to the end zone, leaving gaps in the secondary. The normal slot back had gone out into the right flat and when his linebacker came up to cover he turned up field as well. On the line the tight end and the rest of the linemen were one-on-one blocking as there was a 'blitz' coming with two of the defensive linemen crossing so as to mess up the blocking scheme again.

Big Mike took on the twist from the right side defensive end when he and the tackle crossed. The huge offensive lineman stopped the charge from the 'D', one of which, number Ninety-eight, had been eating everyone's lunch all night so far. Ticked off at being blocked successfully, a rare occurrence up to now, a very annoyed Mort Sniderhorst threw a punch at Mike who decided not to retaliate in kind, and just smacked him in the chest with his face mask, which kept him from getting into Dave Alberts' face.

Curt Whiney stayed in make sure Dave had some protection from a certain middle linebacker who had been in the QB's face all night. The 'wounded' fullback smiled to himself as he saw the offensive guard, who could probably play in the pros if he really wanted to, stop the defensive end as he should have done all night.

All across the offensive line it was the same; the guys _finally_ doing their jobs keeping the defense out of their accustomed rushing lanes from which they could put pressure on the playmakers.

Dave Alberts, standing calmly in his backfield, had enough time on this play that he could have probably lit up and had a smoke if he enjoyed that habit (which he didn't). He then saw Stoppable make his break and snapped the ball out to the blond like it was on a rope. The right defensive end, almost on his knees, tried to push away the tackle who was blocking him, so the ball went right over his helmet. (if the block hadn't been done this way there would have been a good chance the ball would have been knocked down or intercepted…AN)

Number Seven in purple received the ball just as the outside linebacker who was covering him converged and tried to grab the not-so-famous-sort-of-hero. Ron dropped his shoulder and laid out number Forty-nine in white as he drove his left shoulder pad into the linebacker's facemask and then continued to accelerate into the defensive secondary.

'_OK I'm free for now I just gotta make a bunch of yards here and get some momentum going.', _Ron thought to himself as he sped past the linebacker who was now on his ass. _'Yeah if that clown gets up he's gonna want to kick my skinny butt. I'd better get over by the sideline or Hanna might end up being an only child.'_

XX

Watching the field since Kim and the other girls were watching the crowd at that moment, "K your boyfriend is loose with the ball…", the brunette called out to her. Sighing in relief, "It's about time."

Kim whipped around and followed where Bonnie pointed, now seeing her boyfriend was five yards past the linebacker who had tried to stop him, and three other players in white jerseys that were converging on him.

Gasping at the sight, "He's gonna need some time with his special nurse, Bonnie.", Kim said as Ron _initiated_ contact with one white shirted defender by running at him.

XX

'_Well here we go.',_ Ron thought as number Twenty-seven in white lowered his head and leaped forward into where he expected the former Middleton Mad Dog Mascot to be. Ron then skipped to his right, and then to his left, to avoid the opposing player and by then had crossed the Middleton forty yard line before he adjusted his path, and cut 'across the grain' to an even bigger gain if he could avoid the other two defenders in white.

Thirty-three, Jeromy Addams came in from Ron's left side. Meanwhile the outside linebacker was back on his feet and in pursuit of the blond running back, number Twenty-seven was almost on his feet as well. That's when our favorite distraction gave another shoulder fake, causing his new adversary to stop in his tracks, and forcing Ron to make a real move. This time both hands went over the ball as Ron grit his teeth and lowered his right shoulder to plow into the free safety. Stoppable stumbled for six more yards before the rest of Easterton's defense landed on him. Giving the Mad Dogs a first down in terrific field position.

**Tweet**

On the sideline, Steve Barkin fumed over having the audible called by Alberts, and screamed at him, "You take the plays I send in or I'll bench your ass! You hear me!"

Tank Woodson came up from behind the Head Coach, "Don't even try it Coach, right now the only reason we are in this game is because of them doing things their own way. Let him run the offense, it just might happen; besides you've never given him the freedom to win _your_ games voluntarily."

"Mind your own business Woodson or I'll bench you too!", Barkin threatened.

"Do what you want, but if I go, the rest of the first team defense goes too…right in front of all those reporters in the booth upstairs. The second team may belong to you…for now, but they'll get _crushed_ bad enough to kill any of Middleton's chances in the playoffs and _Mister_ Rockwaller won't be happy about that."

"They wouldn't dare…"

"Considering what you have at stake here go ahead.", he shot back. At Barkin's silence, "Now I would expect that the next play you send in might just be a _suggestion_. Remember you are not in the running for Coach of the Year, that guy down in Leesburg should win it."

"I don't care about…"

"We just want to win games, let Alberts do his job. We'll do ours and you and Roberts just keep your mouths shut and twiddle your thumbs.", Woodson hissed as he backed away, leaving Ernie Roberts wide-eyed.

After Woodson returned to his teammates, "Steve you ought to have him busted up, he's getting too big for his britches.", Coach Roberts suggested.

"We'll keep sending in 'safe' plays. If Alberts doesn't use them and he fails he'll be sitting during the Homecoming game.", Barkin replied, "I could bring him in later in that game and still keep face while disciplining him."

"Or you can do something to Stoppable…..I still can't believe you are letting him go the dance…."

"He can go, but that doesn't mean he's going to enjoy it." Barkin sneered before he sent in an off tackle play.

"Why is that?"

"Something someone told me.", Barkin said, and to the inquisitive eyes, "You don't want to know."

"It must be something good, but I still say he deserves it after that time down in the dungeon."

"I'm telling you Ernie you are going about Stoppable the wrong way….if Stoppable had said something he could have been expelled, but _you_ would have lost your job…..either way Rockwaller wouldn't have been happy with _that_ publicity."

XX

With a frown on his face, Dave watched the signals as they came in. "Alright huddle up and don't take all day."

Once they were in the huddle Alberts said, "I-right, twenty-five…..but be ready to go to something else. On two, ready break."

"**Break**.", the offense clapped their hands more enthusiastically this time as the huddle dissolved, and ten young men jogged to the line of scrimmage.

Dave looked over at the defense when the realization hit him like an enormous tsunami, _'They're reading our signs!?….Shit, damn and double shit! We have to short-circuit this before they make us wipe our asses with our lips.'_

As Dave came up to the line he screamed, "Pig Iron threeee oh nine, Pigggg Irrronn treeeee ohhhhh nine."

The action was immediate. Members of the line moved back from it and changed places with their counterparts on the other side of the center. While this was taking place Ron moved to just outside the tight end, who had previously had been the split end, and then moved up to become the wide receiver while the larger teen moved to Ron's spot in the backfield. Only two players did not move from their placement very much. One was Dave Alberts and the other was Curt Whiney.

During the ensuing confusion, the defense from Easterton was now out of position when Dave used his guttural voice, "Set. _Hut_…hut."

The center snapped the ball and blocked the defensive tackle to his left as Big Mike and his running mate pulled to take on their nemeses from their previous positions, with Big Mike knocking the right defensive end down while his partner in crime took on the right defensive tackle. While all of this took place, the left-side offensive linemen, who had changed positions with the right side teammates worked, what was in effect, a giant cross block (or 'X' block as some call it.) with the guard handling the end and the tackle taking on the middle linebacker. Curt rushed into the line finally making contact with an outside linebacker (the linebacker lost.)

Ron fired out, and in getting a piece of the outside linebacker as he blocked him, he heard the player yell, "SWEEEEEP!", and then threw the Middleton Mad Dog out of his way. The blond then jogged back behind the line of scrimmage until he saw Dave pitch the football to Mark Ambrose, before he sprinted towards him making sure he would be behind Ambrose's position in the backfield. As they crossed Mark flipped the ball back to Ron (known to the Zebras everywhere as a backward pass, or as it has been misidentified by sports pundits and fans alike…_for years!_: a lateral…..AN). Then, as if Dementor's goons were after him, number Seven in purple turned on the afterburners and made for the sidelines, before turning up the field.

"**Revers**e**!**", members of the State's First Ranked Defense called out, trying to warn the teammates who were now out of position pursuing the _sweep_.

Dave tried to find someone to hit and at least slow down, and now that he was on the outside of the formation he had the angle. Curt who had rushed into the line to slow down any pursuit had now lost the interest of the linebackers, so he was able to slip outside until he found a victim, errrrr I mean, player to knock down and the free safety bit the dust with a thud. This allowed Stoppable to race by with only a safety in pursuit when he passed the Easterton ten yard line and scored putting Middleton ahead…(whew gotta take a breather here…..getting old and fat isn't fun when you're relating a breakneck story…..or is that a story at breakneck speed? AN)

Ron casually handed the ball to the Ref and trotted to the sideline with Dave joining him. Ron then looked over his shoulder and could see Curt Whiney limping over to Middleton's sideline. Concerned Ron hurried over to his friend and helped him. Dave got there just after he did and both assisted their backfield mate off the field.

After they crossed the sideline Ron could see the trainer and waved him over to where them as they made for a bench. In a moment Steve Barkin was there as well. Ron and Dave lowered Curt to the bench and took his helmet.

The team doctor arrived soon after. He had been up in the stands and had seen the fullback limping and had a good idea from what he had seen that the problem was with the right knee. "Give me some room men.", Doctor Jenco instructed everyone. He glanced down and saw the blood seeping through the covering on Ron's arm but he knew that Curt's problem was probably worse.

Dave and Ron backed off as Barkin came over and ordered them back out on the field for a two point conversion.

X

Two minutes later both players were back and saw that the doctor was going over Curt's right knee. Ron stood by his friend and took off his helmet, "It looks like you might be done for the night big guy."

Curt groaned, "It might be longer than that, but I think that tonight there is going to be no more running over 'D' backs till I get better."

"Yeah well rest up….."

"How's the arm?"

"It's shitty, but I think I'm gonna have to suck it up like the hero I'm _supposed_ to be.", Ron replied when there was a roar from the crowd. The blond teen turned to look and one of the managers offered him a cup of water or something.

"Cheers.", Ron raised his cup and drained it.

"Ron…"

"Yeah Curt."

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what getting hurt, shit it happens…I've been messed up myself more than a few times. Remember we have a contingency plan. I just wish I can get super-duper man here to help out, but he's not answering his phone calls. By the way, who are those guys out there we're playing…they're like animals or something."

"They're a top five team in the state and they have one of the best defenses in the whole country, Ron. I've played against a few of them before."

"Great…a long night for the sidekick. Take it easy, I'll find a way to win."

"Good…Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe and don't let Barkin kill you."

"Don't worry he can't kill me…..yet, I gotta marry KP in about a year and a half."

Like someone had turned on a switch, a not-even-close-to-being-beloved voice roared, "**Stoppable get your ass out there on defense.**"

Ron smirked as he slammed his helmet back on and snapped his chinstrap, "Speaking of the devil, I'd better get going before he pops a vein in his neck and croaks on us."

Curt chuckled, "And some jury might think we did it on purpose too."

As the sidekick got to the coach, Barkin ordered, "Go do what you need to do smartass."

X

"Hey guys miss me?", Ron quipped as he got to the defensive huddle.

Tank said, "No, do your normal job of being a jerk. They haven't seen you yet and we need some mayhem going on our side. Just like last week, start out standing behind me. Alright let's get huddled up."

"Stoppable, remember they have to be more scared of you than any of us, so you do what you do. Their QB is big, fast and has a great arm and solid receivers…..oh their line is one of the better ones in the state. So base three four with the 'Dog' and we're gonna do cover two as well, sooooo Stoppable you have to get in his face or we could get burnt bad."

Shambles frowned, "We'll get pressure on Whitehurst, but Enders has gotta stop up the middle."

Tank grit his teeth, "Let one of those bastards come through and we'll be sending flowers to his hospital room."

(The cover two zone affects the linebackers and 'D' backs. They all have to be athletic and aggressive. There is a lot of pressure on the corners because they are all alone out in the flats….so that's why the Mad Dogs have to get pressure on the opposing QB….Oh the cover two or 'Tampa 2' can be beaten by a power running game which is why Easterton was _not_ using one against Middleton…..because they would get eaten alive….AN)

Ron did as instructed when they broke the huddle and the whole Easterton side line began yelling and pointing at number Seven in the home jersey. Tank Woodson turned his head, "I think they know who you are sidekick…now I wonder what they're gonna do about it?"

"Do we really care Tank?", Ron asked as the opposing offense broke their huddle and jogged to the line.

"Not really, now when I say so step out from behind me and turn yourself into a giant prick."

"How can I grow that fast?"

"Make believe each one of them is Barkin then…what would you like to do to him?"

Ron began to chuckle as Tank said, "Now."

The Middleton Mad Dog did exactly what his friend suggested and when he did he began to wave his hands to draw attention to himself as members of the offense now began to point in his direction.

Ron knew he had to make this good, so as Tank Woodson approached the line of scrimmage, number Seven in purple joined him, staying just on his outside shoulder.

Tank looked to his right and asked, "What are you doing Stoppable?"

"Trust me I have an idea which ought to scare the crap right outta them or get one of them to shoot at me…."

"Has anybody ever shot at you Stoppable?"

Ron flinched then lied, "Uh no, not that I know of. Shooting sidekicks is usually forbidden…..it's in the sidekick handbook under rules."

"Never mind just do your thing…."

Number Seventeen in white, Nelson Whitehurst, got to the line of scrimmage and set up under center. Then without saying anything yet and watching several of his players point at Ron he moved back to the 'shotgun' (that's where the QB is back around seven yards and receives the snap from the center there sort of like a punt….this gives him some time to find receivers).

"See they know who I am.", Ron chuckled hoping his plan was going to work.

Whitehurst nodded at the linebacker, and whatever the other guy was, as he began his cadence.

XX

Bonnie Rockwaller held her hand over her eyes like an old Indian scout, "What are they doing out there?"

Kim glanced over her shoulder when she heard the comment and replied, "I don't know, but sometimes Ron does some weird stuff…sometimes it even works."

Tara and Liz turned around hearing the interchange between the Middleton Captain and her (hopefully) former nemesis.

XX

"Hut, hut.", Whitehurst barked as the offense went into motion.

It was obviously a pass or draw since the Eagle QB was in the shotgun formation. And with the propensity of Easterton to attack via the air most people in the Middleton stadium could bet their paychecks that the ball was going to find its way out to one of the wide outs who had been kicking the snot out of their opponents for the last ten years. Yes kiddies Easterton was a football factory and had a number of players on college rosters with more to probably do the same by the next fall.

The ball sailed back to Whitehurst almost on a rope from the center and both Tank and Ron crossed the line of scrimmage with reckless abandon. Now this presented both a problem and an opportunity for the Eagles. First they had to make sure that they had blockers for both Middleton players. And second if they could get the ball off in time before either Tank or Stoppable got to Whitehurst they had an excellent chance of making good yardage.

Enders and the rest of the guys on Middleton's defense didn't quite know what was happening, but they knew that they had to give maximum effort for about thirty seconds because a few of the realized the predicament they were in considering the play being called and their alignment.

Tank Woodson with made contact first while Ron rushed across the line. Suddenly the blond teen cut inside right behind the tough outside linebacker. Woodson wasn't ready for it and almost yelled at Stoppable, but he saw that the guy who was lined up on Ron got caught up with Tank and the guy trying to block him. _'Creative little bastard.'_, the All-State Linebacker thought to himself as he made sure he got a piece of the tight end who seemed to be assigned to Ron.

Anyway Ron was now free and clear with an open road to lay a hurt on Nelson Whitehurst like a rampaging rhinoceros in record time, taking the most direct route to the quarterback, while he seemed to do the teleportation thingie that he had pulled a few weeks previous. Now the referees had been briefed on just how fast Kim Possible's sidekick seemed to be so they were ready for any mayhem coming from Middleton's number Seven.

By the time Ron was only a few yards away from his goal three things happened: First, Tank had just shucked his blocker and the tight end he had been playing with to allow Ron to get on a dead run to knock the snot out of the quarterback. Second, a running back had gotten in front of Ron and was using his feet to try and give Whitehurst some more time, and three, Nelson had gotten a load of what the buffoon could do in real life and decided to run for his life, probably saying his prayers while doing so.

Earlier in the week, Nelson's coach, Nathan Broadway, tried to enlighten his sometimes overconfident star player that number Seven on the Middleton side of the ball could be very dangerous. Of course playing against the sidekick looks a lot easier on film than it is in person. Too bad for the Easterton QB, this was real, and not on film, as now there were at least two bad guys trying to grind his face into the Middleton turf.

"Crap.", Broadway grunted at seeing Ron in real life, knowing that there was nothing he was going to be able to do to protect his star, "Number Seven is going to kill Nelson. The damned tapes they gave us sure didn't show how fast he is."

At that moment, John Mickleson had beaten his blocker and was putting pressure from the opposite side of the line (the left) from Tank and Ron. Whitehurst saw the game was up when he could see that Mickleson was going to make contact maybe a full count ahead of Stoppable, so the Easterton QB spun around. As he did so he basically got run over by number Seven, for a loss of eleven yards. Tank stopped just as he got there, not wanting to get flagged for piling on.

**Tweeeet**!

After the QB and the Sidekick untangled, both Tank and Ron offered their hands to help Whitehurst to his feet.

Rushing back to their huddle, Tank didn't waste any time getting his guys ready, "We switch to a cover three, two man rush and be ready for their screen and draw. We know they have both plays, make sure you call it out. Stoppable, Mickleson make sure you tie up as many of their blockers as you can. Shambles make sure you cover the draw…. Ready break."

"**Break**!"

Whitehurst brought his offense back out to the line of scrimmage. The linemen had their hands on their knees and the backs and wide outs were already down in their stances.

Tank watched for a moment then screamed a warning to his guys, "Short count! Short count!"

"Set.", Nelson called out as his line charged across the line of scrimmage mostly to get the attention of the defense before they dropped back. As Nelson was under center he skipped back ready to throw.

Then he faked a handoff to one of his running backs, giving the look of the classic draw play. Unfortunately since there were only two guys rushing there wasn't anyone to 'bite' on this. Tank was out on his coverage taking on the tight end on his side and could see that Shambles had the draw diagnosed and was ready to tear the running back limb from limb if it was for real even though he was fighting off a double-team from the center and one of the guards…yup Middleton was playing football now.

Whitehurst saw all of this and pulled the ball back and looked to his right and then his left before throwing the football over Ron's head. Immediately the blond turned and before it got to the tight end, who had now moved out into the flat after Ron got past him and _he_ got away from Tank. Number Eighty-six, Tad Robouski, grabbed the ball tightly since he knew that the outside linebacker on his side was going to come after him and Tank Woodson had a reputation…he sent you flowers in the hospital after he messed you up.

Tad saw the tough outside linebacker drawing a bead on him and tried to turn into the middle of the field when he was slammed down from behind. _'Huh? What the hell_…_._',the junior grunted and skidded to a halt losing another four yards. Ron Stoppable had already covered the distance from where he had been to where the ball had been thrown.

"**Tweeeeet**.", the Zebra blew his whistle to ensure everyone knew that the play was over.

Tank looked over at the bench and then turned back to his guys, "Huddle up."

Once they gathered around Woodson announced, "We're gonna do the same thing. Make sure you keep those guys in front of you, secondary. We want the ball back. Ready, break."

"**Break**!"

This time Mickleson motioned for Ron to come to him. "Yeah what do you want John?"

"You take my place Stoppable…I mean switch sides, we should give them another look."

The sidekick didn't really see a reason for this and rolled his eyes as he nodded that he would do so.

In moments the Eagle offense was back up to the line of scrimmage. They took in where everyone was located, several of them pointing in Ron's direction, as Nelson stepped back seven yards so that he could be at an advantage for the upcoming pass…and everyone in the stadium knew that it would be a pass play even Ron Reiger.

Whitehurst went through his cadence and when the ball was snapped Ron, Mickleson and Shambles all crossed the line to put pressure on the quarterback. Now the nose tackle hung back to make sure that he wasn't going to be suckered in to anything, so he didn't just rush Whitehurst blindly. No the blind rush was done by Ron and John. Ron by speed and Mickleson by power.

Since there were only the three (really two) defenders putting pressure on Whitehurst the offensive line was able to take their time and basically double team each of the rushers. But with them both coming from the outside and Shambles making his presence felt from the middle it wasn't _completely_ easy for the Easterton line as it should have been.

Nelson Whitehurst watched as his number one target was in double-coverage, then switched to his number two target and saw him also engaged. _'Damn, this is going to suck…I've always been able to get the ball either to Mike or Chester.',_ the Easterton QB lamented to himself as he made ready to flick the ball out to his tight end when something flashed by him and hit his arm as he pumped the brown oval ball.

Normally that is one of the signals to a receiver to get him to make a break in his pattern. Of course this didn't happen at the moment because Kimmie's little sidekick and boy toy slapped Nelson's throwing hand as he flew by. Whitehurst looked over his shoulder to see where number Seven in purple was when he saw that he was going to get thumped by the much smaller teen. "Oooof.", the Easterton QB let out as Ron hit him again from the side and wrapped his arms this time trying to drag said quarterback down.

John Mickleson saw the effort Stoppable was making and he broke between the two linemen who were blocking him and dove into the pile that Kim's best friend was making.

"**Tweeeeet**.", sounded as the action ended and a Ref came in to signify the play was now over.

Even before the play was ending more members of the Mad Dog defense were homing in on Nelson Whitehurst with Ron spinning around and diving after the elusive offensive threat. Almost half were within a ten yard radius when the whistle sounded.

Tank raised his right arm, "Punt receiving team right here."

XXX

In front of the stands the crowd roared. Liz Sours turned and looked at the ending of the play in awe as she watched the guy who used to be the mascot lunge at the opposing quarterback, "Kim that guy of yours is tenacious, have you been letting him practice on you?"

"Confidential information Sours, how about Dave?"

"We're making progress thanks for asking.", the short haired red head replied.

"Good progress?", Kim asked as she tried to get some gossip scoop that her best female friend may not even have.

"Steady progress, both of our folks are lightening up on the reins a little. We spend time studying and we've been to each other's churches.", Liz enlightened her Team Captain.

"I'm glad to hear it…At least you guys are making better progress than Ron and I…"

"How do you mean Kim?"

"Our first real kiss took twelve years."

"You guys never kissed before then?"

"Not a romantic one, I practiced on Ron when we were younger since we wondered what the big deal was with kissing…though I think he liked it."

"Oh, you never told us that one."

"We never thought to, I mean we were friends and we did all sorts of stuff together. I mean I spent hours in that tree house. Sometimes we'd play cards or tell stories. Sometimes we rode bikes or went on picnics. He was my best friend before we decided that we were meant for each other.", Kim explained in as short of way as she could with all the other girls listening in.

Liz offered her observation, "I think you guys laid down a solid foundation for a romantic relationship, I mean you know each other so well…"

"I don't know Liz, it's a little hard for Ron to get over that being 'friends' thing. We're working at it and Dad isn't a roadblock any more, but sometimes I wonder if it's going to be harder for us."

XXX

"Here Ron drink this.", as Dave offered his running back two cups of water. Seeing his friend burning off seemingly excess energy that Dave knew he didn't have, he knew Ron at least needed some water.

The blond teen quickly unsnapped his helmet and took the first cup and drained it and then tossed the empty cup to a manager who was standing nearby then took the second cup and sipped on it as the punt return team broke their huddle.

Dave was still standing next to Ron, "We're going with a single back offense Ron, Curt's not going back in for a while."

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"The doc isn't done checking him out, he's supposed to have MRI in the morning."

"_Great_, I hope Barkin doesn't want me going both ways now. There won't be a lot left of the buffoon."

"We'll try to keep that from happening, but we won't know till we come back off the field. You know your buddy."

"Yeah, _my_ buddy Dave. I hope he catches some exotic disease the next time he goes on vacation."

They weren't watching the field when they heard the crowd roar with delight. Ron looked up and saw Spiker Ellis running up the field with the ball. Dave laughed, "Well at least you don't have to do it all. Looks like the play's over. We need to score again."

"Sure Dave.", Ron groaned as he finished his water and pulled his helmet down making sure he fastened the snaps for the upcoming drubbing he was sure to get at the hands of the Easterton defense.

X

Since Curt Whiney didn't come out for this offensive series, what Middleton did, per Dave's suggestion to Coach Barkin, was to add a lineman so they could have more power up front. Sometimes teams have been known to do this under certain circumstances, but damned few plan on this tactic for more than a few plays near either team's goal line. As a result, Easterton didn't pick up the difference in Middleton's alignment right off the bat.

In the huddle Dave told his guys, "Straight up blocking, everyone has to make their block. Single back, twenty-seven on two. The second play; single back eighty-eight on three. Got it?", the QB didn't see any shakes of helmets so he continued, "Ready, break."

"**Break!**"

The offense jogged to the line of scrimmage. The line stopped and put their hands on their knees. "Treeee forty-nine, treeeee forty-nine. Set. Hut, hut."

The extra tackle was on the side with the tight end, this time, and like the author said the defense didn't pick up the unusual package and was spread out just a little wider than they should have. So as the line fired out they had one extra man on the side where the play was going.

Ron Stoppable sprinted into the line and his hole as it opened up. Dave Alberts thrust the ball into his gut and the Middleton Mad Dog was on his way. It seemed like there was enough room to drive a Kenworth tractor with its trailer through the opening, but Spectre666 knows more about those things.

Number seven in purple was untouched for eighteen yards and since the Mad Dogs returned the ball to their forty-two on the punt, by the time Ron was driven down he was on the Easterton forty yard line.

"**Tweeeeeet**."

XX

Ernie Roberts turned to Barkin, "We should use one of our trick plays Coach…"

"It's an idea, but I am intrigued by what they seem to be able to do with just one back out there.", the flat topped school administrator slash coach replied as he rubbed his chin while thinking of a way to make what the offense was doing even better.

"Let Alberts handle it Mister Barkin, they've been getting ready for a situation like this.", the gruff voice of Mark Shambles suggested.

At his limit of 'players' telling him how to run his football team, Barkin snapped. Whirling around, "Shambles _I_ will decide what happens on the field of play, not Alberts, do you understand?"

Tank Woodson hissed, "Don't forget what we talked about Stevie, I know cousin Ernie had to get some sense knocked into him before he came to believe in us…" Smirking, "Ya didn't think Stoppable was an enforcer did ya Roberts?"

"He didn't lay a hand on me….."

"Yeah we all saw that, you beat the snot out of yourself. The best part was your face print on that pipe. I wonder what would have happened if he _did_ touch you….Yeah we'd be sending flowers to your hospital room ya jerk.", Tank answered his own question.

"He never would have…"

XX

Josh Mankey was not real used to being pampered, but since it was the Kings and his 'rents he decided that the best thing was to keep his yap shut. Sure Tara put this all in place. "Mom?", the artist inquired.

"Yes Dear."

"I would have been fine up in the stands by myself…You don't need to baby me.", the teen argued.

Bob King chuckled as he glanced up at his future and possible in-laws, "And we both know a certain blonde who would have made my life miserable. So you have to take this abuse like the man you wish to be."

Abby was nicer, "Josh let us pamper you just a little, we are still grateful for the sacrifice that you made for our baby. Now would you like a hot dog or a soda?"

"N….no Ma'am I'm fine, but my knee is getting a little sore. Could we all just sit here for a while?"

"Of course.", Abby nodded as she offered her hand to help him to the wooden seat on the first row of the stands.

Josh's Mother, Sandra Mankey, sat down next to him, on the other side Abby King sat motioning to her husband to sit next to her. "Josh you are right, but with everyone standing right now it's a good thing we're in the front row or we wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Yeah the problems with having a good team Mrs. King. For a while I was worried that we couldn't get started…"

Wendell Mankey noted, "The Stoppable kid is one tough guy. I wonder what they feed him."

Abby frowned, "He has been doing more than his share Wendell. That Mister Barkin relies on that boy too much."

Bob King added, "I remember Barkin always put Flagg in all the time when he was here, that man needs to let other players show what they can do as well and not just the stars."

Josh snorted at this, "I wouldn't call Ron Stoppable a star to his face Dad, _he_ wouldn't buy into it."

"What does Kim Possible think of him?"

"Besides loving that goof, I don't know for sure Dad. I do know that last weekend he lost his grip on her when they were using one of her gimmicks to slow them down while in a fall when they were finishing some mission."

"What was that Josh?", Abby inquired not having heard this one.

"They were on a training mission last Sunday and part of it was to retrieve something. But they had to go up some tower or something. Then they jumped out of a window and they were pretty high up. Ron had bruises all the way up from his ankles to his hips and his lower back.", Josh explained the situation as he knew it.

"They shouldn't be doing that.", Wendell Mankey interjected, "They could get hurt."

"They do stuff like that all the time when they fight goons and stuff.", Josh enlightened the four adults.

Abby asked, "Do they try to get any of the other kids to do those things?"

"I think Monique Jenkins and Bonnie Rockwaller have been on missions with Kim before and all the girls on the cheer team were with Kim and Ron when that gross guy from that lake attacked them, but Kim doesn't try to force them into doing anything dangerous as far as I know."

"Hmmmm, I remember something about that cheer camp and that competition.", Bob King rubbed his chin in thought.

Josh smiled as he continued to relate more details, "But it happened twice and Stoppable saved the day and the girls both times. If I remember Ron and that guy had 'issues' with each other. Anyway the guy was some kind of nutcase, he was trying to hurt the girls to get to him. This last time Stoppable got into that mutating gunk and changed himself into this giant chipmunk or beaver or something to fight the bad guy."

Abby frowned, "Tara didn't say anything about that Josh. Was that the time they were at that cheer camp?"

"Yeah I think so, but your darling daughter was talking to some of the other girls in school when I heard about it."

Bob asked, "Well I wonder why she didn't say anything?"

"I don't know, but I did ask Ron and he asked me to not say anything about it."

"Why is that?", Wendell inquired.

"I think it was a modesty problem."

"Modesty problem?"

"Yeah.", Josh explained, "When Ron became this giant beaver or whatever he was, all of his clothing got destroyed and he was like naked and from what the girls said he was a _giant_."

Puzzled by this statement, Bob asked his son, "Josh, what do you mean by _giant_?"

"Everything got bigger and it stayed that way till they detoxed him."

Abby King began to blush, "_Everything_?"

"Yeah Mom, do I have to explain it any more detail?"

Bob replied for his wife, "I think that we've heard enough about this part. All I can say is that the Stoppable boy has had some adventures and it's a good thing he is dating the Possible girl, it's less dangerous for the innocents."

XX

Per the scouting reports on Middleton in game situations like this, Dave setup under center as if he was beginning a ball-control-ground game now that they had the lead. But, in order to confuse Easterton, Middleton went no-huddle and just lined up on the ball in the same formation from the previous play.

"Power eighty-eight, power eighty-eight.", Alberts yelled as he dared the defense to try and substitute right now, knowing that they would be out of position and could be flagged for too many players on the field. Once his players were lined up, again in the one back set, Dave audibled, "Pig Iron four eighty-eight, pig iron four eighty-eight. Set. Hut, hut."

The enhanced offensive line again fired out, but this time they didn't go downfield more than one yard. Number Seven, Ron, sprinted into the line again and was offered the ball. The Eagles pounced on the blond like they did most of the first half and pushed him back until one of the tacklers noticed he didn't have the ball; Dave did, and was rolling out to his right.

"Bootleg!", one of the safeties yelled when he saw the quarterback keeper, realizing that Alberts may end up rushing for a significant amount of yardage on the play.

Getting off the ground, Ron tried to blend in with where the defense was pursuing and then turned up field as Dave's rollout stretched the field. This also allowed the two wide outs to take their cornerbacks with them as they ran their pass patterns towards the end zone. Finding a rather large opening in the stretched defensive coverage, Ron raised his arm and waved to get Alberts' attention.

Dave, seeing that Easterton was a little slow in diagnosing the play kept drifting out to his right, drawing more of the defense to him.

'_Where is Stoppable? These clowns are gonna clean my clock…Damn, there he is.'_, then the Middleton QB set himself and tossed the ball to Ron who caught it on a dead run.

Kimmie's boyfriend then turned up field and then cut back to his left, distancing himself further from pursuit as he ran for the corner of the end zone. Three seconds later the Zebra (Mr. Zebra to you, line-grunt…..CB) held his hands above his head to signal a touchdown.

XX

Tara turned as she heard the crowd roar. "Damn Kim, your boy is on the loose again!"

The Cheer Captain beamed, "He gets a nice cuddle session for every touchdown he scores, Tara."

Liz burst out laughing, "That boy gets a cuddle session even if he doesn't score…so he does anyway."

Bonnie suddenly paled. Once she took a breath she asked, "Are you sure that you and Ron…uh you know?"

Kim suddenly became serious, "We try to keep most our private lives to ourselves Bonnie…" Then the heroine leaned in to the girl who had been her nemesis since middle school, "But we are getting closer to the 'uh you know' thing. Mom is for it and Daddy seems a lot more accepting now than he was since the prom."

To Bonnie's credit she had regained her color and after a little effort to not 'lose it' at the last comment, she replied, "Good Kim. I hope you make him happy."

The red head smirked, "Not as happy as he's going to make me…Ronnie fills out his uniform nicely in most areas….and I should know this quite well, we cuddled on the way back home Sunday night." Then Kim lowered her voice to a whisper, "He slept with his head on my shoulder for a change and my suit was unzipped quite a bit."

This caused Bonnie's eyes to snap open as Kim nodded, "He's mine."

XX

Dave and Ron reached the bench as Curt moved his leg off of it to make room, "Two plays to score with, you guys don't need me anymore."

Dave clapped his large friend on the shoulder pads, "Nobody's better at serving up mayhem Whiney. So what did the Doc say?"

"Maybe a strained knee, with a little bit of tender loving care I should be able to play Friday some and maybe a slow dance or two at the Homecoming ball."

"Who are you taking?", Ron asked as he unsnapped his chin strap and pulled his helmet off.

"A girl from another high school Ron, you don't know her. Now get yourself something to drink before Herr Barkin puts you back in there.", the tough fullback advised.

"Yeah you're right about that.", the former mascot agreed as he got up to get some energy replacement fluid.

After Ron left Dave asked, "How bad is it?"

"It doesn't matter Dave, this is my last year, I might have five or six games left in it."

"Damn, how is Melissa gonna take that? You being hurt and all now I mean?"

"She's wanted me to quit for three years, she should be happy now.", Curt responded as Ron returned carrying three cups and trying not to spill the contents.

"Thanks.", the other two young men chorused as the crowd noise came up again; Middleton was kicking the ball off to Easterton.

X

After three plays Coach Roberts waved to Ron, "Get in there Stoppable, we have to stop them this third down. If we do and score we'll have a commanding lead."

"Yeah coach.", Ron responded as he rose and snapped his helmet back down and headed on to the field of play to try to do some hero shit.

As he got to the huddle Ron laughed, "Guess who?"

Spiker Ellis groaned, "Crud, the guy with the bad jokes." Causing the rest of the defense to chuckle.

"I'm not that…"

Silently very happy that his defense was playing up to their abilities Tank Woodson muttered, "Stoppable, Mickleson, create some havoc on the other side of the ball, Shambles, see if you can keep three of their linemen busy for the next play."

"You're gonna get me killed.", John Mickleson griped, "Oh, and I want lilies at my funeral. And you guys better all be there."

"Yeah and not even a word about your favorite sidekick.", Ron got in his rant before Tank said, "Three-four. Cover three. Ready. Break!"

"Break.", the 'D' responded in unison as they clapped their hands.

The Eagle offense came up to the line, this series had been tougher for them and they were getting a little worried that Middleton's defense was getting momentum on their side.

Basically everyone in the stadium knew this had to be a trick play or a pass of some kind because it was third and twenty on their own twenty-five yard line.

Nelson Whitehurst looked over the defensive alignment he was facing in his shotgun formation and called out, "Number Seven is right there."

Ron, being the nice guy he was, raised his hand to make sure that all the offensive players who were looking for him were able to see him.

"Knock it off Stoppable!", Woodson yelled.

"Set. Hut.", Whitehurst called as the ball was snapped to him.

Ron was on the tight end and just for grins, decided to give him something to remember him by, so he gave him a good hard forearm chuck and then looped to the outside. The blond sidekick knew that he had to turn on the speed and did so before the right side tackle could get in position to get a good block on him. Young Mister Stoppable also knew that he was going to get more than one blocker on him now.

Number Thirty-three turned his body to meet Middleton High's former mascot, hoping he would get help since he worried about having enough speed to take on Stoppable by himself.

John was coming on from the other side and a double team had picked him up. The official saw the grab on Mickleson's jersey as the defensive end spun to try and get away. Of course a piece of yellow laundry headed in the direction of the infraction.

'_I gotta get by this guy.',_ Ron mused as number Thirty-three in white tried to engage him; neither player had seen the infraction on the other side of the developing pocket. Number Fifty-two (the center) had just got to Ron and hit him just under his number with his helmet.

"Oooooff."

The blond teen pushed back and tried to split what was now a double team with other members of the line now getting back to help out.

Nelson then saw what he thought was an opening and threw the ball to Brian Kirby, the flanker back number Twenty, putting the ball out in front of him to keep it away from the Middleton cornerback.

The ball was almost to Kirby when a purple jersey flashed in front of him. Spiker Ellis had intercepted the ball.

**Tweet**!

Ron heard the whistle and backed off when the center came at him again and smacked him in the facemask. Causing Ron to raise his hands. "Knock it off Stoppable.", Woodson yelled. Immediately Ron dropped his hands again and stepped backwards.

The whole Middleton crowd saw the infraction and began to yell. When Ron was younger people ignored and picked on him, now that he was representing them it was an offense to their dignity when someone cheap shot him like that. (Who would have ever thunk that? AN)

The Refs huddled up and talked it over and then called the defensive captain to whom they explained to Tank, "Do you want the play and the ball or do you want to replay the down with a ten yard penalty?"

"We want the ball Sir."

The White hatted official (there CB, I didn't call him a Zebra-Still its Mr. Zebra to you line doggie…The _other_ AN's…LOL!) placed the ball where Ellis went down and motioned for a first Middleton first down.

'_Well at least I don't have to go back to the sidelines this time.'_, Ron thought as the offense jogged out to him.

"Huddle up.", Dave urged wanting to catch the Easterton side distracted by the turnover.

"They are gonna wanna keep us from scoring quick and that means they'll be expecting us to throw the ball, we have the lead. Let's make 'em bleed and grind it out on them. One back set, straight up blocking, twenty-three on one. Ready. Break."

"**Break**!"

The Easterton defense had been victimized by Middleton the last couple of times the Mad Dogs had the ball and had shown that they could attack any part of their 'D' and would do so without using a huddle so the Eagles came out with their pass defense to keep anything bad from happening to them very fast.

Dave walked up to the line of scrimmage behind his line and after they got placed he looked to make sure everyone was where he wanted them.

Alberts then called out, "Yellow three sixty, yellow three-sixty. Set. Hut, hut."

All the young men on the line drove straight out to try and get a piece of an Easterton defender.

Dave stood straight up and looked over at George Webster, a backup tight end and wide out, pumped the ball in his direction and brought it down just before Ron got to him and stuffed it in the sidekick's gut. The line was doing its job again and there was a good sized hole (absent of defenders that is) right where it should have been and number Seven in purple streaked into it trying to get as much real estate as he could before the defense could react. _'Damn there's that clown that's been in my face all night.'_, Ron grunted as he decided to cut back and head towards the enemy sideline.

The blond teen swiftly shifted gears and was moving almost has fast as he needed to be as if he was fighting Shego before he cut back again. Spotting a cornerback drawing a bead on him Ron just stopped as if he wasn't even moving, and when the corner missed him he started up again.

Finally a linebacker caught up with our reluctant hero and drove him to the ground. Of course Ron felt the hit and he quickly covered the ball with both hands to protect it. All in all Middleton made twenty-six yards on the first play of the drive.

Dave Alberts knew he could take his time, but he could smell blood in the water and like all good quarterbacks he knew when his opposition was reeling and it was so he bellowed, "**On the line, move it move it."**

The Mad Dogs responded by jogging to their spots when Dave audibled loudly, "Power left, twenty-six." He paused for a moment as he caught a look of terror in the middle linebacker's eyes, "Set. Hut."

The line fired out again and basically the same thing happened except Big Mike Little decided to wipe out the tackle, middle linebacker and then he took on the strong safety as he went on a rampage.

His running mate took out the defensive end on his side and put him on his backside.

Kim Possible's sidekick hit the hole and cut back to where the daylight was thanks to Mikie and his buddy, before he angled towards the Easterton sideline as he picked up speed. By now the cornerback turned to face Stoppable and was trying to cut him off before he made too much yardage. By the time he was driven out of bounds at the five yard line, Rufus' owner picked up over thirty more yards.

Then the gun sounded for the end of the third quarter.

Dave Alberts jogged to the sideline as the teams switched ends on the field. "Alberts I want you to do exactly as I say.", Barkin urged.

"We're gonna win Sir and we're gonna do it on Stoppable's back. So back off here and let us do our job.", Dave cut the coach off as a manager offered him a cup of water. Dave just shook his head, not wanting any at the moment.

"What are you going to run then Alberts?"

"For once we're on the same page we have one quarter left and we're ahead of a damned good team, so we are going to grind it out and make them bleed."

"I want Whiney's backup in there….."

"I want to keep the extra lineman and right now it makes a lot of sense because we're almost on the goal line. The guys want to run it down their throats."

"Then we agree…."

"Yeah, but we have to hurt them. We want to make a point with the guys rating us for the playoffs, we want everyone to know that we're here and we're capable of kicking the snot out of anybody."

"Run your plays…and keep using the extra lineman."

"Thanks Sir glad you see it our way.", Dave then pulled his helmet back down over his ears and turned to go to the huddle.

"You should sit him for a while Coach, you have to get the team's attention. We've lost their respect and we have to maintain our control of the team."

"We want to win the game, we'll worry about the rest later in a meeting with Alberts. I need him and his backup, though good, isn't quite ready yet."

XX

"Huddle up.", number Sixty three, Chad Simpson, called out as he raised his hand above his head.

Once they quieted down Dave instructed his guys, "Right up the middle, linemen get your heads to the inside and drive forward. So single back right, twenty-one. Everybody tight and find someone to knock on their ass. On two. Ready. Break."

"**Break**!"

XX

The red haired cheer captain looked worried as the Mad Dogs broke the huddle. As she looked more closely, it seemed that the players on the Easterton defense looked larger than they normally did.

"Liz?", she asked, worried, but well aware that her boyfriend studied defenses and how to counter them.

"That's their goal line defense Kim, not many teams are able to score on them.", the less known red head beat her to the punch and answered the question that was coming next.

"Oh…so we won't score?"

"Come on Kim, let's get it going. The guys need our help.", Tara encouraged her friend.

XX

Ron stood there with his hands on his knees hoping to see some kind of opening he could exploit for the upcoming play when Dave yelled, "Treee forty-five, treeeeee forty-five. Set. Hut…..hut."

Nine young men concentrated their mass and effort into making an opening for the blond sidekick making sure their heads were on the inside to help keep the defense out and create a kind of 'wedge'. Number Seven in purple, Ronald D. Stoppable, sprinted into the mass of flesh and bone that was armored by high grade plastic and carbon fiber…and bounced off.

His legs were still churning and he hit the hole again with both hands over the ball.

**Crack**!

**Thump**!

"Shit!…_Grunt!_. Damn you!", among the things uttered by various members of both sides as they gave their all.

Ron found a crack, just a few inches and went there with as much power as he had. He got jarred again and slipped to his left and kept his legs moving as he had been taught. More defenders came in as the blond teen tried to twist as slither his way forward. All of this happening in one or two seconds until he was finally pushed back and onto his back with three of them on top of him, each grabbing for the ball.

**Tweet! Tweet!**

One of the Zebras came running in marking a spot, signaling that the play was over.

Ron ended up gaining a little over three yards on the inside play as the Refs spotted the ball where the former mascot's forward progress ended.

Dave screamed, "Huddle up!"

Shambles raised his hand to give a place to gather around.

"Single back right. Twenty-five on one, and then back on the line. For a single back right, twenty-eight on two. Remember the damned counts. Ready…Shit Ron what happened to your nose?"

Stoppable grimaced behind his mask (which was bent again), "What do you think happened? Let's kick their asses. Ready. Break."

"**Break**!"

Blood was streaming down the sidekick's face and he rubbed it off with his purple sleeve, to hide as much as it as he could from the Refs, as he walked to where his position was. (Blood rule: If it's seen, you gotta get off the field and clean it up and change out of that item with blood on it…AN's from the former Zebra. Hummmmm was that the rule in 2006? I guess I'd better look that one up…..the AN)

The line was already in position and Dave looked over where they were set, then he yelled in his 'quarterback' voice, "Treeee two forty-one, treeeeee two forty-one. Set. Hut."

The line fired out again and were almost stood up as they moved forward. Ron took the handoff and sped into his hole, which wasn't there, so he spun and dove forward as the sounds of high grade plastic impacting on flesh and other high grade plastic invaded his ears.

The former mascot was hit four times as he was driven back and down to the ground.

Tweeet!

This time the striped shirts gave Kim Possible's guy a spot almost to the goal line and that's where they placed the ball.

"Get in place, hurry up before they can bring any replacements in.", Dave yelled.

Several Easterton players were trying to substitute and turned back to their sideline when they saw there wasn't going to be enough time. And that they might not even be in position before the ball was snapped, which would lead to a penalty for too many men on the field.

"Set. Hut.", Dave yelled from under his center position as the ball was delivered into his hands by the center, Chad Simpson, who drove forward, keeping his head and shoulders down to push the man who was positioned over him back to gain some leverage. The rest of the line also tried to keep low forcing the defensive players to protect their legs by keeping their hands down.

Dave Alberts turned and stepped to the hole that Ron Stoppable was going for and shoved the ball in his gut.

The sidekick almost stopped as an idea hit him and without thinking about the ramifications he jumped as high and as far forward as he could since the grass was now littered with very large football players from either side.

The blond running back was over the line and still going up when a linebacker hit him with a shoulder pad spinning him around. And was still going around when he landed in the end zone as two more players piled on. They hit him just a little too late and were unable to push him back before the Zebra raised his hands above his head indicating a touchdown.

The crowd roared with delight as their Middleton Mad Dogs scored again.

X

"Hey KP.", Ron meekly met up with his girlfriend once he had shook hands with several players from the Easterton squad.

"Hey yourself BF, nice game. Here let me wipe your face off.", Kim commanded her guy as she unzipped her gym bag and pulled out a towel.

"Do I look gross?"

"Your nose looks a little funny, I think once I get you cleaned up you'll look like the hero you are."

Ron snorted (though it hurt his nose to do so), "I'm the sidekick KP, you're the famous hero and that's the way I want it."

"Ron are we going to Bueno Nacho tonight?"

"You know it."

"That's what I was thinking too, I'll talk to Dad while you get your shower and get your nose and arm checked out."

"Sounds like a plan KP. Meet you under the goal posts?"

"For a little after game lip mashing, Ronnie?"

"KP, it was supposed to be a surprise….."

Kim handed Ron his helmet back and leaned in to gently kiss him on the nose, "I like your surprises."

X

_Later in the locker room: _

Dave Alberts was in great spirits and clapped Ron on the back after he removed his shoulder pads, "That was a good game Ron, you carried the load tonight. Congratulations, the Eagles might be the best team we play all year."

"I don't feel so special Dave. How is Curt?"

"He already left for the hospital to get X-rays and then he has an appointment Monday to get an MRI. I think after the season he might have to get an operation to clean it up."

"But he's only eighteen…"

"Yeah, eighteen.", Alberts frowned knowing the truth, "That's what chasing girls will do to ya so remember don't get too popular."

"I don't have to worry about that, listen I have to go in and have that doctor remove the bandages on my arms. The good thing is my nose stopped bleeding, maybe I didn't break it this time."

"What are you doing this weekend Ron?"

"I have dates planned with KP, I have to study for my ACTs and of course I have to work. If I have any time leftover I want to spend some of it with Sis and maybe play some Zombie Mayhem with Felix if I have any spare time left.", Ron ticked off the things he planned for leaving out his 'sessions' with Sensei in Upperton."

"So a busy weekend then?"

"Yeah pretty much….."

XXXX

Yay we made it through another chapter!

And remember all the 'canon' characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob and Mark as well as the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73 'cause this is just a little ole hobby for and since we get no proceeds from this activity of ours so all we can hope for is to give out free ulcers and sleepless nights.

Now while this is going on remember to read Levi's 'Past and Present by Zaratan….' Also 'The Fannies are up and running too. Yup a lot of good tales out there.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	90. Chapter 90

Hi everyone, finally after a bunch of real life events and other commitments of the writing kind CB and I can get back to doing what I really love to do. What is that? Beat the heck outta Kim and Ron….that's what! I mean The Fannies are still going on, but they are coming to an end and I have been working seven days a week mostly twelve hours a day. BUT in February my company announced that during the week they promised only eight hours. Hummmm what do you think CB?...yeah riiiiggghhttt when pigs fly. So where are we in the tale? Homecoming episodes! And I even have something that is mostly canon….wellllll as canon as I can make it. LOL. But be forewarned there several chapters here because this is a big time event!

Now before we can continue it has been a long time here and I still want to thank all the followers, readers, favers (is that even a word?), alerters and my favorite….reviewers. This is the part where I answer some of the questions that won't give away the rest of the tale: Fanatic97, Ron's duds were toast? Crud, I don't remember that let me look…Not to worry there 97; Jimmy1201, Yup well not the whole thing, but Stevie boy gave up some plays to the coach of another team. Now will Barkin try to keep Ron out of the Homecoming Dance? I think if he does that Jimmy he will have to suspend Ron and if he does that then he won't be able to play in the game; CB73 did ya ever get the 2006 blood rule? Back in HS one of our players (actually he was the last player to get a football scholarship from Bradley University) always had a broken nose with blood coming out. But yeah it might give the Mad Dogs a taste of playoff football.

Randamwriter (new reviewer I think), oh these games aren't intense at all….nothing like being in the middle of the defensive line like you're in a bar room fight every ninety seconds! Etyberz, yeah a tough game, but it's the game before Homecoming so the season is winding down. Yeah Ronnie boy is going to take the ACTs as well. I believe they will be in Clarence, Colorado; TheNiemand, yup another game….have you guys figured out why there is such an emphasis on football yet? Or do I have to explain it later in Book Two?

Angelous-alvus, there will be some kind of punishment for all involved but I can't go into that right now since it is waaaaay down the road; Uberscribbler, we cannot off all the bad guys 'cause if we do the good guys won't really know how close they came to Armageddon. So there is more football ahead, but it is not as detailed, there is more drama ahead…oh and when you think about Uber Ron ask how did he get that way and what enables him to stay that way…..

Chica13, yay go watch some football and be glad they aren't playing the type of game Ronnie and his buddies are; Whitem, thanks but right now we are getting a little_ canon_ here; AJW1970, Homecoming game is getting close you know. And the blood rule…..yeahh; Moonlion, thanks; Disney6667, I don't think Bonnie is in the maternal way, but I'm not her woman's doctor….oh and here's chapter 90.

Guys thanks at this point I am writing chapter 95 and it is moving along AND chapter 95 is post Homecoming just so you know…..

While I'm here I have to add thanks to my beta and sometimes co-writer, CajunBear73 for all his help over the years. We might even get out of this one without being tarred and feathered though I wouldn't put money on it.

Let's get this party on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 90

_Assembly at the Middleton High Gym Monday afternoon:_

"KP this is exciting! My girlfriend is in the running for Homecoming Queen and we are going to know in just a few minutes that I'm dating the Homecoming Queen of Middleton High.", Ron Stoppable gushed for his overachieving best friend slash girlfriend slash partner.

The petite red head smiled with her arm hooked inside of his, "And just think my BF, the great Ron Stoppable, is gonna be Homecoming King! This is going to be great!….Something we'll be able to tell our kids about. Boy Ronnie, have our lives changed."

"Me? I'm not gonna win KP. Look at the guys running against me…The problem I have with this is you and he will have to kiss and dance the first dance on Saturday.", Ron lamented. Sighing, "I guess it's worth it though…"

"Worth what?"

"To see you happy, you deserve this…"

"Ronnnn, I'm supposed to kiss you…"

"Later you will or at least I hope you will and I hope to kiss you back, but let's get realistic about this. You're Kim Possible, the girl who can does do everything from getting cats out of trees to cleaning up the park to saving the world. All I do is support you, and that's all I need out of life."

"Ron that's not all and even if it was, you're the guy who helps me do all that stuff…"

"Behind every great woman is a good guy, I just wanna be _your_ good guy. Nothing else really matters in my book."

Kim blushed deeply as she promised Ron and herself, "And we're so gonna make a life together after high school, you'll see."

Ron could see he nemesis getting ready to speak and was momentarily distracted, "Uh thanks KP…"

XX

"Alright people.", Steve Barkin roared standing in the middle of the basketball court (basically this was a mandatory assembly and only the dead need miss it), "Mister Reiger here has promised me that once I push this button (Barkin pointed at a giant red button similar to the 'destruct' button that was in many villains' lairs….OK, OK, a mushroom shaped button made of bright red plastic used for emergency stops in automated factories if you know what I mean…..ST) the computer will automatically count the votes for Middleton High's Homecoming Queen and King. So…five, four, three, two, one." With that the crew cut assistant principal pushed on the button with his right hand.

The process took almost three minutes and when it was done a bell chimed loud enough to be heard by all attendees as a slip of paper popped out of a slot.

The large former Marine looked at the paper that slipped out of a chute and read it intently then leaned over to Ronald Reiger. "These are the correct results?", he asked just to make sure that he wasn't going to look foolish.

The geeky nerd standing next to him just replied, "Yes Mister Barkin, computers do not lie. All the computer did was count the votes.", Reiger assured the school administrator."

The large man stood erect and cleared his throat then began to read the names. When he got to the last two he paused, "First runner up…..Dave Alberts and your Homecoming King is Ronald …S…Stoppable."

The student body erupted in applause as they all stood up.

"Huh?", Ron asked weakly, "_Me_?"

Kim Possible jumped into his arms and squealed, "You did it Ronnie! You are officially a big cheese at Middleton High!"

"I uh…"

Barkin continued, not paying attention to the PDA rules being circumvented in the stands, "And now I will push the button for the Homecoming Queen, after Mister Reiger resets the controls."

Once the nerd nodded Barkin again pushed the button as Ron grabbed his girlfriend's hand in hopes that she would be dancing with him to start off the Homecoming Gala, in his anticipation of having a perfect evening. Of course Kim hoped the evening she had planned would have the _perfect_ ending, but she wanted to surprise her guy to see what his reaction was going to be when she sprang it on him.

When the paper came out Steve Barkin took it and read it carefully and began to read until he got to the last two names where he paused, "Middleton High's Homecoming Queen first runner up…..Kim Possible and your two thousand and six Homecoming Queen is Bonnie Rockwaller!"

The crowd was stunned as they looked at each other with questioning expressions. Kim's eyes were open wide and Ron's mouth was agape. "K…..KP." Then he lowered his head as his hopes were dashed.

Kim's arm wrapped around her boyfriend's as her eyes watered a little. Ron continued, "I wanted you to win so much that…"

"Ronnie it won't be so bad.", Kim choked on her disappointment, but was still happy that Ron got the top slot.

"I won?", the teal eyed cheerleader asked in awe; the memory of the deal she made with a 'certain' nerd wiped away with many others in her 'dismissal' from Eric some weeks earlier.

"Would Miss Rockwaller and Mister Stoppable please come down to the court along with the first runner's up?", Steve Barkin asked as the crowd kept talking under their collective breath. Most had talked about who they voted for among themselves and virtually no one admitted voting for Bonnie Rockwaller…but like Reiger said 'computers don't lie'…though their programing can be influenced or changed.

The four teens made their way down to where Steve Barkin was standing. Once there he nodded and the president of the student council came forward carrying a rather large box.

Barkin for once lowered his voice, "Miss Possible please remove the tiara from the box and Mister Alberts please remove the crown. When I nod my head you will place the tiara on Miss Rockwaller's head and the crown on Mister Stoppable's head. Do you understand?"

Both teens nodded and Kim removed the tiara first. The Dave took out the crown. With a large smile Mister Barkin then nodded, "I hear by proclaim the Homecoming Queen and King."

At the same time Ron and Bonnie received the objects proclaiming their royalty to the rest of the school. There was scattered applause as Bonnie (blushing) turned to Ron and kissed him on the lips. Kim Possible stood there stunned.

X

"What was **that** all about _boyfriend_?", the red head ground out. Anger oozing from her, even though she knew Ron was innocent, she was just as shocked by Bonnie's behavior. They were walking hand in hand to their after school practices and were trying to keep everything that happened in proper perspective.

"I don't know KP, according to tradition we're supposed to kiss before the first dance which I have to do with her again because of tradition…man this tanks…that's an idea maybe Tank can take over for me.", Ron mused, almost causing his girlfriend (who had an explosive temper) to snort in amusement, "I gotta stock up on mouthwash if he doesn't."

"It'd have to be Dave, Liz wouldn't be happy….."

"I'm not happy either….I guess it could be worse."

"How's that Ronnie?"

"DNAmy could have won (shudder), I would have needed some of your Dad's Scotch to get through it."

Kim giggled thinking of what her BF would have to go through when Ron interrupted her thoughts. "I know about the dancing and the official kiss so I expect that….." He then paused for a moment.

"KP?"

"Yes Ronnie."

"I only wanna kiss you, I don't feel right kissing another girl….OK maybe Hanna but anybody else freaks me out. I mean I was sorta freaked out when you pulled that 'let's kiss my boyfriend' with me and Bonnie after that football game."

"And it looks like you are escorting the Queen Bonnie and the first runner up to the Homecoming Dance boyfriend. Both of whom you have experience in kissing; how weird is that? Middleton High should be talking about this for years."

"KP, they are gonna want to take pictures too…how are we gonna explain this to our kids when they get older?"

"Hopefully we won't have to do _that_ till they're in their forties."

"We can only hope KP."

"How are you feeling after the game?"

"I feel a lot better since the most badical girl in Colorado snuggled with me for a couple of hours.", Ron replied while keeping his 'session' with Sensei that was even later than his cuddle time with Kim. Ron had a few additional injuries but they were getting fewer and fewer since his skill was increasing dramatically.

"You have a great sister boyfriend, she is soooo sweet."

"Yeah sweet as long as you have a stepladder in the house to clean the footprints off the ceiling."

"Well she is very active Ron and that little trait _is_ unusual, but I think we can overlook it. It wouldn't bother me if we had a couple of little girls like her."

"Me too, it'll help me stay in shape."

The red head decided to put an idea in her BF's head so that he wouldn't be too freaked out on Saturday night, "Ron, you know with Daddy being more accepting…"

"KP, I want to, but I want us to be ready in case we have to start raising a family right away. Since we're still unemployed and don't even have our degrees yet let alone our _diplomas_ from high school I think its best until next summer, at the earliest."

"Ron you have a job…"

"Yeah at Smarty Mart, part-time on the midnight shift. I only make minimum wage, well then they take out all the extras…I have a long way to go before I can support you and a family."

"Yeah, but we can still kiss and snuggle…"

"And I plan on doing just that KP…with you I mean."

"Nice save."

"I told you I'm getting better."

"Wanna snuggle tonight Ronnie?"

"Mom and Dad are home with Hanna, I think I have family duties this evening…'course I have to study and begin getting ready for my ACTs…"

"Ron if you did alright on you SATs you might not have to take the ACT exams…"

"And if I didn't?"

"Ron you can always retake the tests."

"And I am late in getting them in, a lot of the kids there were juniors. _They_ might be able to retake them, but _my_ time is running out."

Sigh, "I guess you're right, so can I come over and help you study and get ready for your next battery of tests?"

"Sure KP, I'm cooking tonight and we have that debrief at GJ too, so we have a full night, I hope we get to bed before midnight."

"Me too Ron."

Something was puzzling Ron so he decided to inquire, "Now why did they have the voting for the Homecoming Court today, usually they announce it at the game."

"Well they decided it was such a big deal that some of the local businesses decided that they would like to have the four of us at celebrations as some sort of publicity stunts to get people into their shops and businesses.", Kim explained.

Ron frowned, "I guess it's alright, make sure that you're there with us…heck Dave might have to sit in for me…."

"Oh sure and lose Elizabeth as a friend, no way boyfriend. You got yourself into this…"

The blond running back stopped, "I did not nominate myself KP, and somebody else pulled that stunt. I wonder if Wade's been tampering with our school life."

"He wouldn't do that Ron, he values our privacy too much."

The sidekick grudgingly agreed because if Kim ever figured out that Wade pulled pranks on Ron she would end up mad at both. Especially if she _ever_ learned about all the incidents where her boyfriend had been doing behind the scenes to protect her since the summer. Of course she might end up finding out about the not-so-nice side of his character and in doing so she might decide to break it off with him. "Yeah KP, somebody is playing games with us, and I agree you should have been the Queen and some other guy the King."

"Ron it's all right. I was a little shocked at first, but I'm over it now."

"Lucky for you KP, I don't think I can get over it."

They were now at the locker rooms and Kim stepped closer to Ron, "I want you to know I am very proud of you boyfriend…"

"Yeah I guess maybe they'll elect you Prom Queen, remember it's actually a bigger prize than the Homecoming one."

"I'll run for it, but I am not going to do anything bad to get it."

"I know you won't KP.", Ron leaned in to kiss his girl then continued, "We have a lot to go over so practice may run a little longer."

"That's alright Ronnie, I can study a little while waiting for you to get done."

"Yeah oh I think after practice tomorrow I am going in to have the stitches removed. They've been in long enough."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah if you want to, you have the EMT training, maybe they can show you how to do it."

"Yeah Ron then maybe if you get another klutzy streak then I can take care of it for you."

Kim's boyfriend didn't want her to know that he had stepped up his game in the previous year and had learned enough to put himself back together…well with a little mole rat assistance at times…but the blond teen was making progress and much of it was due to the bonding thing that Kim and Ron engaged in over the summer. If she _really_ knew what her goofy friend had been doing for her, there probably would have been a Bueno Nacho aficionado on his sorry behind when she got through with him.

"Yeah KP, listen I have to get dressed cause we have a hitting practice. I'll see ya in a couple of hours."

The red haired heroine didn't like the handshake type of goodbye and preferred at least a smooch on the cheek and leaned in to make sure she got it.

It took a minute, but a woozy Ron Stoppable found his way into the locker room (after the third attempt of walking into the closed door before one of the other players opened it for him).

Dave Alberts was sitting across from Curt Whiney in conversation as the running back came in unsteadily and plopped down.

The large fullback inquired, "What happened to you sidekick?"

"Good KP kiss…_goood_."

Dave laughed, "Snap out of it Ron, she'll be there for you this afternoon then you guys can spend some real quality time."

"Yeah, yeah.", the blond sidekick shook his head to get some sense back into him, "How are you doing Curt?"

"I got a shot and it looks like I'm going in at the end of the season to get the knee cleaned out."

"Is it gonna hurt big guy?"

"Yeah, but they'll have me on happy juice so I won't care.", Curt replied, "Anyway no contact till Friday, I don't need to practice how to stomp 'D' backs."

Ron was happy, "Great, carrying the ball all the time _and_ playing defense sucks the big one. I wish Sarge and his Pit Bull would take some chill pills and leave us alone for a while."

"Barkin shouldn't have you doing all that Ron, it's too easy to get creamed if you're not playing at one hundred percent. Anyway except for last weekend we've had a solid 'D' all year."

"Yeah, I wonder what he's trying to do, anyway I wouldn't want a whole game like that. Are ya gonna come out and watch practice?"

"Yup, somebody's gotta keep you guys in line."

Dave laughed, "Oh guess what."

"What Dave?"

"If Stoppable gets sick or hurt I move up to Homecoming King."

Ron added for Curt's benefit since he wasn't able to go to the assembly since he just got back to school, "And who is the Queen?"

"Oh shit. Sorry Ron, I owe ya. You stay nice and healthy, at least till Sunday."

"I'll try, but when you dance with KP I expect to see daylight at all times.", Ron changed his voice to one that sounded hauntingly similar to Steve Barkin's.

Dave's eyes opened wide, "Man what did you do? I almost freaked there if I hadn't seen with my own eyes…"

Ron mock warned, "Dave I have all these super-duper kick ass powers that let me do things that most normal human beings aren't able to do. So even if I do expect you to get a kiss from Kim at the dance…but don't you dare enjoy it too much."

Curt chuckled seeing the sidekick was able to hold his own, "Maybe you guys should get dressed."

Ron slipped off his shoes and sat down to take off his cargos as Tank Woodson showed up (already dressed). Seeing Ron's lower body he whistled, "Man Stoppable it looks like someone took a baseball bat to you. Do your legs hurt?"

"Yeah a little, but I'm a big boy I can take it. I just had a little accident Sunday night."

"You sure look like you did, hurry up and get out on the field we have some things to go over for the game on Friday."

XX

Bonnie smiled as she entered the girls' locker room. Tara turned and gave her a congratulatory hug. "Bonnie when you turned your attitude around you became a much nicer person. We all thought Kim was going to win…"

The brunette frowned. Though a happy event for her, she had a nagging feeling there was something important about her winning that she couldn't explain, "I thought so too." Then to Kim she opened her arms, which Kim reciprocated and with a small smile, hugged her tightly, "I'm not sure the best girl won K."

Kim replied, "You showed what you can do when you become a nice person Bonnie. I'm proud to be on your court."

"Thanks Kim…I really mean that. We'd better get dressed and work on our routines with the alternates since we have to be in our gowns Friday night so they can announce the court officially."

"It might rain Friday night so we should have a backup plan…I suggest having the girls on the court be in a nice dress, that way the gowns won't get messed up."

"Great idea K, we'll run it by the President of the Student Council to get their approval and warn the girls. The guys can be in nice suits…"

"Ron and Dave are going to be in their football uniforms, Bonnie and they might be a little muddy if it rains like the weather guessers say it's going to be like…"

"Kim I'm prepared to have a dress dry-cleaned if you are too."

"Then it will be fun, meet me before first hour in the office. I'll create the announcement on my computer tonight if they approve it."

XX

"Girls,", Kim began as she included the junior varsity cheerleaders and somewhat grudgingly her brothers, who _were_ the mascots, "and guys. As you all know by now Bonnie and I won't be in uniform Friday night since we have to be dressed at half time…"

Tara raised her hand. Kim nodded to her. "Kim, why don't you and Bonnie be introduced in your uniforms? That way we have everything covered and the rest of the girls do admit you are the two best lookers of the bunch."

Bonnie blushed, "No, Tara you hold that record…"

This time it was Tara King who turned bright red, "Thanks Bonnie, but we need to have everyone out there for the game, but it would be a lot more fun and who cares if it rains. Our stuff is used to getting wet."

Bonnie grinned, "Kim are you up for that?"

"Bonnie I think that's a great idea that way we can show off our gowns when we go to dinner…uh I'd better tell Ron that we have one more guest."

"One more guest?"

"Yeah if he's going to take us both you might as well dine with us…it'll be a lot easier that way."

"I didn't think of that…I promise I'll keep trying to find a date."

The red head hugged Bonnie, "Thanks I appreciate that. Ron's a little freaked out by this you know."

The girls gathered around at hearing this, before Kim began, "Some of you know already…Bonnie suggested _and_ I _reluctantly_ agreed that Ron Stoppable could take both of us to Homecoming if Bonnie doesn't find a date in time."

"Shit.", Jessica mused as she elbowed her fellow cheerleader, Marcella, "So that loser is going to rise from the sludge at the bottom of the cesspool?"

Both of Tara King's hands were on her hips, she had quite enough of the putdowns, "Keep it up and you'll be looking for an extracurricular activity by next week."

Marcella looked confused, "What do you mean 'T'?"

"I don't like putting down people and the loser comments…I never have and I think it's time it stopped once and for all."

"Just because you Mom's on the school board…"

"Yes I'm popular because I am a cheerleader and Mom's on the school board, but I thought that this was America where everyone is free and equal whether you are rich or poor, pretty or homely, popular or bottom feeder…it needs to end now. Ron Stoppable pulled himself up, and he shouldn't have had to. He should have been accepted for the way he is not the way we want him or others to be.", the platinum blonde decided that this kind of thing needed to end.

Bonnie looked at her friend, seeing a backbone in her that she hadn't noticed before, "Tara is right you know, maybe we need to look at everyone a little differently. Now to be fair, I really don't remember a lot of what I did before I lost my memory, but from what I understand a guy who I picked on for a long time came to help _me_ out. Not because I'm popular, but because I needed help and he was there…I don't know what the real definition of a friend is but I think Ron knows it by heart and I think that he's a good guy and his girlfriend (who I am jealous of because she has him) is a good guy too."

Kim added, "Thanks Bonnie, and I think she has something here. Why do we need to act like stuck up girls?...Think about it, we do! And that is something that we cheerleaders have to watch out for. We are the face of Middleton High. What difference is this going to make in ten or twenty-five years….or like my Nana says 'one hundred years'? We only go around once in life, is this how we want to be remembered?"

"So…I guess I am proposing,", Tara paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, "is that we do what is morally right…not that you can't have some fun with your guy, but that we be accepting to our friends whoever they are and quit putting them down. Let's try to make Middleton High a place to be looked forward to attending not a place where you aren't proud to be from."

"But I'm proud…", Marcella started.

"Are you, really?", Kim asked, "I mean for the most part we are pretty well-to-do. Medium to upper middle class, my 'rents have great professions, so do Ron's. Maybe his pay a little less, but they are comfortable. Very few kids here really have to scrape to get by and for that we should all be grateful, but we should still treat people the way we want to be treated. I get to face villains a lot, and I checked into some of their backgrounds and guess what?"

"What?", Tara asked.

"A majority of them including one of the biggest pains in my sides are from what could be considered 'the other side of the tracks'.", Kim informed them.

XXX

The African-American teen genius was glancing over blogs and noticed that a certain someone's hadn't been updated in a couple of days. Team Possible had rescued this particular blogger, a computer scientist of some note, from the clutches of Duff Killigan not long before. _'OK, is that crazy Scot still in jail?',_ Wade asked himself as he brought up a file showing the dress wearing fleabag in an unflattering orange jumpsuit.

Seeing the proof for himself Wade visibly relaxed then continued to search for the 'snack blogger', Ricky Rotiffle to see if he had turned up anywhere. Then he began to look for the young man's credit records to see if he was on vacation somewhere.

XX

_Middleton High football fields:_

Dave looked over his shoulder as he made sure Ron was where he wanted him in this 'single back' lineup which had both wide receivers placed as close to the sidelines as possible.

"Set. Hut, hut.", Alberts yelled putting the play into motion.

Ron stayed behind the line this time with the two extra guys in it. One of them squared his pattern in then turned it up field while the other did a 'fly' pattern and just went to the end zone as fast as he could.

The offensive line picked up the stunts the defense was using when Stoppable went to block Tank Woodson. The larger young man tossed Ron aside. Then the running back sort of drifted up to where the linebackers usually were and then turned.

"Shit!", Shambles screamed seeing the ball coming out to Kim Possible's sidekick just as the blond teen turned around. With no one within five yards of Stoppable he took off up field, continuously looking for an opening to make as much yardage as possible.

The owner of Rufus Stoppable was still moving through the tough defense as he picked up a couple of downfield blocks. Finally the Mad Dog 'D' was able to force him out of bounds after a thirty yard pick up.

"Stoppable you are too slow, my mother is faster.", Ernie Roberts yelled at the top of his voice, then, "Give me a lap."

The reluctant hero shrugged his shoulders and started on the jog not caring if he expended more energy than he needed which pissed Steve Barkin off. "Make that two punk and if I don't see some effort you'll be running until _I_ get tired."

"That's _King_ Punk to you coach.", Tank laughed as Ron almost hurried around the well-worn path that circled the practice fields.

XX

Monique smiled as she saw Kim exit the girls' locker room, "How did it go?"

Kim half smiled, "Better than I ever thought it would 'Nique', the cheer squad has decided to quit being stuck up."

"Huh? No more MHB's."

"Wha…."

"Middleton. High. Bitches.", Monique clarified as she snorted which caused the red head to giggle.

"I suppose not, so maybe it's going to be better from now on. I mean Bonnie can't very well date the school loser can she?"

"Kim…"

"Yeah?"

"I think _Miss_ Rockwaller is gonna make a play for your BF."

"Why's that?"

"I got a list from Barkin about our 'royals' upcoming appearances.", Monique enlightened her friend.

"Dave and I have to be there too Moni, but I didn't know there was anything scheduled."

"You do? I mean there is now."

"Yeah we're their chaperones.". Kim giggled.

"How did that happen Kim?"

"A very pretty girl suggested it to Mister Barkin.", Kim hinted.

"Who did that?"

Kim's grin was beaming, "Guess?"

Monique saw the grin and chuckled, "You are devious GF and it's a good thing too since tomorrow night you guys are going to be busy after practices."

"Damn, what do they have planned?"

"Bearymore's Pizza and a fire station for some kids.", Monique replied as she handed over the paper.

Kim frowned as she scanned the list of 'photo ops' that the alumni association had planned to help some of the local businesses, "OK we can do Tuesday and Thursday…..Wade beeped me a little while ago and he said he might have something for us on Wednesday so we can't do that. (sigh) It'll all work out and we won't have to worry about it after Sunday."

Kim headed to her locker to pick up her assignments for the night as Ron turned a corner in the hallway to do the same thing, "Hey KP ready for some snackage?"

"Bueno Nacho sounds great Ron, then we have to study for about an hour then head to a GJ tube for our debriefing."

"Yeah, I gotta watch Hanna for a few minutes while I'm studying, so we'll split up for an hour or so.", Ron advised his girlfriend.

Kim offered, "I could be the co-pilot Ronnie."

"How about we call your Dad and ask permission first? My 'rents are down with it…and so is the Intruder."

"I'll call when you order."

"Ahhhh multi-tasking. My BFGF is a genius.", Ron chuckled.

"All it takes is common sense Ron and you have plenty of that.", Kim replied as she turned to him and closed her locker door.

Ron slammed his locker door and offered his arm (which Kim accepted). Quickly they turned and headed for the front door.

Once through the teen heroine leaned into her guy and lay her head on his shoulder so they could stay close.

"You know,", Kim cooed, "you and Bonnie and Dave and I have a couple of photo ops tomorrow night."

"Where KP?"

"A fire house and Bearymore's.", Kim shuddered at the second.

Ron beamed, "Alright we have dinner planned out. I gotta tell Dave!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "That place doesn't have food fit for humans…..what would you do if they offered free pizza if you went in with a pack of rabid monkeys?"

"Die with a smile on my face KP. Whata way to go."

"Well I am telling Liz about it so she can come too, I need extra people to keep an eye on Bonnie."

"Why KP? Is she gonna steal something?…I mean I doubt if Bearymore's has more than a thousand bucks on hand. It wouldn't be worth it."

"Honey what I am talking about is her swiping something a lot more valuable than cash money."

"What's that?"

"You."

"KP that's nuts, when ole Bon-Bon comes to her senses she's gonna wanna wash her mouth out with soap 'cause she has to kiss and dance with me Saturday."

"I don't think she's worried too much about that BF.", Kim waved him off, before fixing him with a smirk, "Oh, I sent the boys ahead to Bueno Nacho, and since I gave them my cash, you're going have to treat."

"As my lady requests.", Ron stopped and bowed to his girl.

XX

"Hola guys.", Ron called out as he noticed Dave, Tank along with Big Mike, Liz and Justine all gathered at the booth he and Kim made famous.

"We're sort of full here Ron, sorry about that…"

"Hey we'll be right next door, I gotta get the order in or we're gonna starve right here in good ole Middleton, USA.", Ron informed Dave, leaving Kim with the others while he went up to the counter to order and pay for his and Kim's snacks.

Kim watched him go to the counter and told Dave and Liz, "The four of us have to go to a couple of functions tomorrow night."

Dave frowned, "This sucks."

"At least you're an alternate like I am Dave and if I have to go so do you. So make sure that Liz comes with."

"I need to study tomorrow night Kim…"

"You can study while Bonnie, Ron, Dave and I are doing our royal thing for the newspaper."

Liz groaned, "Dave was right this is going to suck."

"I agree, but I am not letting Ron and Bonnie out of my sight. I still don't trust her, sometimes it was better before."

Dave asked, "Why is that Kim?"

"She couldn't stand him, now he's her knight in shining armor and I have to make sure that the knights and dames are separate in this adventure."

Liz nodded, "I see your point Kim, I'll chaperone if you don't mind. I mean I hate to say it but Dave is cuter than Ron and Bonnie might turn her attention to him instead if you are in the way of her showing her well documented affection to Ron."

"Sorry Liz but a girl has to protect her property, the more subtle we are about this the better it will turn out you know."

Dave frowned, "You two make me sound like a piece of meat…"

"No honey.", Liz giggled as she stroked his cheek, "to paraphrase Kim 'you are a very fine cut of steak, nice and choice' and I have to be a little protective too or some big bad girl might swipe you from me."

Ron returned carrying a tray filled with Tex-Mex goodies, "KP I got you a taco salad and an ice tea. Along with it I got you a couple of soft shell tacos, it seems they are having some deal so I got some for everyone."

"Thanks Ron…oh I have to call Dad, just give me a minute.", Kim excused herself for a moment.

Ron smiled and laid her dinner out for her then kissed Kim on the cheek. Dave rolled his eyes and Liz turned pink seeing with the blond would do for his girl.

Kim shut down her Kimunicator and whispered to Ron, "It's a go, but remember we have to be at GJ tonight too."

"I remember KP, now dig in, we got to coral the intruder before she takes over the world."

"Ron.", Kim took a bite from her salad, "it's not nice to refer to your Sister that way. She might end up with a complex."

"Do you think so?", Ron unwrapped a Naco as he prepared to enter his 'heaven'.

"Maybe, let's start by showing Hanna only love. I'm sure it will be better."

"Meh maybe you're right KP, my Rabbi is trying to get me to keep my snarky comments to myself."

"Good boy, I have a sneaky suspicion that your Sister might end up being your _second_ biggest supporter."

"Second biggest?"

"I have seniority on her, fourteen years of it. Remember whose image is on your shoulder blade….."

"Sssssshhhh KP not everyone knows about that."

"Haven't you told your Mom yet, Ron?"

"Nope and I hope she never finds out either, I keep thinking of her with a potato peeler and my back.", Ron lowered his voice hoping that Justine and Mike or Liz would ever find out.

Of course with Ron's luck the other red head and the brainy blonde did hear something and Liz leaned forward with a whisper, "What's Ron talking about?"

Dave frowned since Big Mike didn't even know. Tank Woodson was almost ready to choke since he had known for a couple of months, "I'll tell you later after the almost married ones leave if you promise not to tell anyone."

Liz went to annoyed GF-to-BF lecture mode on a dime, "Why is that boyfriend? And you _know_ you shouldn't keep juicy secrets from your cute girlfriend."

XX

Ron got slid out of the booth and rose. Then he offered his hand to Kim (she didn't really need it, but it was the gentlemanly thing to do) who took it and then put a little weight on Ron's hand to give her a slight lift. She then smirked to Liz (who was half watching since she was still thinking about what Dave had revealed), "I told you guys Ron's manners are getting a lot better."

Miss Sours giggled, "I can see that Kim, your influence is working wonders on Ron…finally."

"Thanks Miss Orange Hair for pointing that out, but I have a good reason to be better now."

Justine inquired, "And what is that Stoppable?"

"Miss Kimberly Anne Possible brain girl. I don't think I'd do it for anyone else."

The really, really smart girl batted her eyes at Ron, "You'd never do it for me?"

Ron froze for a second and then said, "Mike your girlfriend is scaring me; she's looking at me like I'm a Naco or something."

Kim decided this was taking way too long since they had some baby duty and then had to go into to GJ for a mission debrief, so she pulled on Ron's arm, "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Dave laughed, "What are you going to do to him Possible?"

"I think I'll have my way with him later tonight, see you guys."

Ron's voice raised a whole octave, "Help!"

That brought out a round of laughter by the rest of the friends who were staying for a while.

After the blond running back and his red haired cheer captain girlfriend left Tank Woodson fell to the floor finally about to let out a gut busting guffaw. "You guys don't even know?"

"Know what?", Liz inquired.

"The sidekick has 'ink'.", Tank explained.

"Woodson, what the heck are you talking about?"

Dave glanced around to see that no one was listening then spilled to Liz as well as Big Mike Little and Justine Flanner, "Stoppable has a tattoo."

"So Tara says Josh has ink too…"

Tank laughed then explained for Dave Alberts, "No Dave is trying to tell you that this is _mega_ art like Sistine Chapel art. Now before you ask, I have a couple of tattoos and Stoppable has the most realistic ink job I have ever seen."

Justine wasn't 'into' this kind of thing and let them know how she felt, "Tattoos are for losers, do yourself a favor and get someone to remove it Woodson before you turn old and wrinkly."

The tough linebacker just smiled as he sat back in the booth, "Each to their own blondie,_ I_ like what I have and I think I'll keep it."

Liz wondered so she asked, "What does Ron's look like?"

"Well it is on his right shoulder blade and it has four figures in it. They are all in front of this silhouette of a mountain, one of the figures looks like Rufus and he is standing on the other figure's shoulder who is in black and has a mask on. The guy in black is holding a blue sword in front of him like he's guarding the two women behind him. The figure in black, Ron said was him, though I couldn't tell because of the mask and I know Kim Possible when I see her and one of the girls had to be Kim…the other one was an Asian girl with long raven colored hair. She looked kinda like that girl who came to the school last year and left with Stoppable to do something. Whoever did the work is a real pro, I'd like to get something like that for my wi…..errr girlfriend."

Justine was not to be deterred, "What do you know about the Sistine Chapel you big Neanderthal?"

"My parents took me there when I was ten and I have the pictures to prove it.", the big lug countered then asked, "When did _you_ get to go?"

Mike Little chuckled then dropped the bomb, "We want to go there on our Honeymoon."

"Huh?", Liz asked a little surprised by news of this development.

Miss Flanner softly chided her longtime boyfriend, "_Mikie_, you were supposed to not tell anyone until we returned."

The cheerleader quickly regained her wits, realizing that she had beaten Monique Jenkins to the punch here, "When are you going to do it? I mean the wedding."

Justine punched Mike in the arm softly, "We plan on next summer…..well the summer after our freshman year."

Dave snickered, "So are Possible and Stoppable, maybe you guys can do a double wedding."

Mike beamed, "Hey maybe that would be fun!"

"Not a chance Mike, Mom would blow a head gasket. We don't need that much attention."

"Attention?", Mike wondered out loud.

"Yeah when those two go for it. Can you imagine how many media types are going to be harassing them? I want a quiet ceremony not a three ring circus."

Dave asked Justine, "Do you think that Kim and Ron have gotten that far in their planning yet?"

"No but I think it's gonna come unwound real fast. They don't really know what Kim means to a lot of people, she's _that_ popular. Most of the majors are gonna want to cover it, well if Kimmie was going to marry some jock or movie star that is. There's gonna be some second guessing about her choice in what makes a man, Stoppable had better step up to the plate."

Tank Woodson was about to say something but Dave began first, "Justine there is something about Ron Stoppable, he just gets things done. I really didn't pay much attention to Kim and Ron before he began playing, but there is just something about that guy, I mean he plays hurt all the time and…"

XXX

"Mom, Dad I'm home and KP is with me.", Ron called out as he let Kim in before him.

"Hi Mrs. S.", Kim walked over and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you Kim. Ronald said you two have a hush-hush meeting tonight after dinner. I take it you want to study first since you probably hit Bueno Nacho on the way home.", Barbara Stoppable inquired.

"Yeah and thanks, I'd love to, now where is my Sister. I haven't held her in ages."

"Dean has her out for a walk, he should be home in a few minutes. All the walking and fresh air that he is getting has to be doing his heart a lot of good."

Ron suddenly paled, "Dad has a bad heart?"

"No honey, but the doctor said his blood pressure was a little high and suggested a walk every day. So he combines his walk with Hanna's and she's a lot calmer and he's lost five pounds since summer.", the tall blonde woman informed her son and hopeful daughter-in-law.

"Thanks Mom, you gotta give me this info in small doses and never as a surprise."

"We are trying to get over that honey."

"I know and thanks for trying, that has been a thorn in my side for seven or eight years."

"We are trying to plan better.", Barb replied as the front door opened.

"Hey Dad are you carrying our little intruder?"

"Yes, would you take Hanna I should warn you though, I think she needs to be changed.", the older Stoppable warned his Son.

"Hey Dad, I got it…well I'll get my gas mask just in case you know.", the blond teen informed his Father as he turned and sped downstairs to get what he had picked up from the Army Navy Surplus Store.

When the blond teen returned his ever observant GF asked, "Where did you get _that_?"

"The Army Navy Store just outside of town. It' Army M17 A2 gas mask. I traded some old video games for it."

"I thought those went out of style Ron…"

"They did, the newer GJ ones are better, but this is good enough to change messy diapers without getting knocked out."

"You'll scar the baby with the little intruder and tot kwon do stuff.", Kim warned.

"She likes it.", Ron argued.

"But it could affect her confidence when she gets older Ron, please back it off a little."

"OK Kim, I'll do it for you. We'd better some studying done after I get her changed, you can go ahead up to my room.", Ron smiled as he took his gas mask with him and picked up his sister off the floor.

Barbara chuckled lightly, "Go easy on him Kimberly, I think your boyfriend would take a bullet for Hanna if it came to that."

Kim blushed, "Yeah I know he would, but he needs to bury that habit now before it gets any worse and turns into something that we can't control."

Dean smiled at the interaction between his wife and his possible future daughter-in-law, "Kimberly she sleeps on Ronald's chest, I think something like that is much more important than having an unusual name for each other."

"Maybe so Dad S, but I worry a little about Hanna. She's already had the trauma of being an orphan, I think complicating it with name calling might make it worse."

"I don't know if she remembers that Kim, she seems to be a very well-adjusted child. Your Ronald is very protective of her, more than a big brother would normally seem to be. I think Hanna is going to be alright."

"Yeah Ron does love to spread the love around…oh make sure you congratulate him."

"Oh?", Barb asked, "What did he do?"

"He was elected Homecoming King. I guess his never be normal thing worked out for him in the end."

"That is so nice Kimberly, I can see you are happy for him. How did you make out as Queen?"

"I made first runner up, so I'm happy too."

Barbara Stoppable's eyes became softer, "I'm sorry Kimberly, I know you wanted that spot. Who won?"

"B….Bonnie Rockwaller did."

Barb Stoppable knew about the long lasting feud between Kim/Ron and Bonnie and all she could say way, "Oh."

Kim continued, "She isn't the same old Bonnie so it doesn't hurt as much, anyway she only gets to dance one _slow _one with Ron at the dance, I have the rest of them."

"Why does that tramp get to dance with my son?"

"Its tradition Mrs. S, she will kiss Ron on the cheek and then they will do the first dance together. It's not personal."

"I understand, do you have a first dance with someone?"

"Yes I have to kiss the first runner up for King, its Dave Alberts."

X

_Later at Global Justice Headquarters:_

"Good evening Miss Possible, Mister Stoppable. Do you have the envelope that you retrieved from the tower yesterday.", Elizabeth Director inquired as she watched the two members of Team Possible seated across from her."

Kim smiled, "Yes Ma'am." She pulled out the large envelope and handed it over.

"You didn't open it?"

"No Ma'am, our orders were to make sure of the location by the way of radio detection and record and pass on what we intercepted then we were ordered in to retrieve the document.", Kim replied giving the Cliff Notes ® version of the mission.

Betty then opened the envelope and glanced inside, "You were not curious?"

Ron replied for Kim, "It wasn't our job to be curious, it was our job to get the envelope."

"Very good Kim…Team Possible. We wanted to test your reaction to less than perfect missions. If you want a career in GJ you will end up with assignments like this. We will have more missions coming up, not always will you be working together however. We expect you to learn from these assignments and we expect your skill level to increase over time because of them."

"See Kim, it's what I told you. It's like being in school only substitute Barkin for Doctor Director."

Kim frowned knowing that her best friend had been injured for what seemed to be no good reason, "I would suggest that when things go as far south as they did with Ron getting hurt that we should be able to call a 'time out' if one of us is hurt bad enough. Getting killed in training is a little much."

Betty nodded although Ron spoke up, "It was needed to see how far we would go to protect each other Kim."

"Why's that Ron?"

The blond member of Team Possible explained, "I had to know how far I would go to make sure you were safe and able to complete the mission. The realization on my part wasn't pretty, but I had to know for myself that I had the guts to make sure that the mission would have a greater chance of being completed in a favorable manner…"

Kim snapped, "But you could have been killed!"

"And we should be dead already…remember Junior Prom and what would have happened if we didn't win?"

Kim admitted, "It wouldn't have been pretty…"

"Yeah everyone in Middleton would be dead, dead, dead. Our 'rents and friends…heck even Reiger and Bonnie. We had to do it."

"But we didn't know ahead of time Ron."

"And if we had slacked off it coulda happened. We did the right thing, even if I had gotten killed then we still did the right thing and won and people were saved."

"Mister Stoppable were you badly hurt?"

"Nothing a little sleep and Mister Barkin's exercise therapy didn't fix Ma'am. I'm almost as good as new."

"Good Mister Stoppable, I'm glad that it wasn't serious.", she replied then paused for a moment before continuing.

Betty Director smiled seeing that one member of the heroic team had already caught on, "Sometimes tough choices have to be made for the benefit of everyone. Good job Team Possible. Unless sometime vital comes up enjoy your Homecoming week and the dance, you have deserved it. Have a nice time."

Kim now smiled, "We plan to Doctor Director, but if you need us we are still on call. Come on Ron we have some time to snuggle before we go to bed."

Ron's eyes popped wide open, "Uh go to bed _separately_ that is."

Kim giggled, "That's what I meant." Mentally she added, "_This time_."

Betty Director laughed, "Go home you two and get some rest, you never know when someone is going to need your help."

The red haired heroine replied for her and her guy, "We plan on it Doctor." With that Kim rose and pulled Ron up and turned to leave, "And we will be on call too."

X

_The Possible Home:_

"Ronald would you care for a soda or something while Kimmie is changing?"

"Sir I know you like coffee and Mrs. Pea keeps some decaf. Would you like for me to fix a pot for you?"

"Would you be so kind Ronald?"

"Yes Sir, it will give me time to figure out what I want to fix for breakfasts and dinners next week. I'll see if I can make a grocery list up if you are game to go shopping on the way home tomorrow."

"Thank you Ronald."

"Sir, according to KP since she and I have to be somewhere over dinnertime we'll probably just order there."

"Where do you have to be?"

"Bearymore's and the firehouse for some sort of promotion at each.", the blond teen replied.

"Did Kimmie get elected to Homecoming Queen?"

"No Sir, but she is first runner up. So as backup Queen…does that mean she's a Princess?", Ron's train of thought was derailed for a moment before coming back up, "She needs to be there with us. We'll be done with it all Sunday night."

"Who was made Queen then Ronald?"

"Bonnie made it Dad.", Kim replied for her BF, "But the best news is Ronnie made Homecoming King. Since Ron has to be at these functions for a while, I'd be there anyway to support him and to keep Bonnie's hands to herself."

"Bonnie Rockwaller?", James asked for clarification.

"Yeah Dad, but she's changed lately so I'm not _too_ jealous."

"Kimmie, I am proud of your attitude."

Ron leaned in to smell his girlfriend's hair, "KP I'm gonna make your Dad a pot of decaf, do you want a soda?"

"Yeah decaf on that too. I'll wait on the sofa for you."

"Be right back Sir.", Ron announced as he got up.

X

Ten minutes later the blond was back with soda, coffee and some treats he made up on the fly.

"Ronald you shouldn't have…"

"Making fun things to eat makes me happy Sir.", Ron replied as he carried a tray with everything on it.

Kim selected a diet cola (which was also caffeine free) and grabbed one of the bowls of freshly popped chocolate caramel corn (the other one was cheese popcorn.). James poured himself a cup of coffee and asked Ron, "How did you do this so fast?"

"I don't know Mister Pea, I'm just good at some things."

"I say you are. As I have said before Kimmie he's a keeper."

After Ron sat down on the sofa with Kim very close to him she replied, "I know Daddy. What's on tonight?"

"Well honey…"

X

Ron whispered to the older Possible, "KP's way tired Sir, she's had a traumatic day. Do you want me to carry her up to her bed and tuck her in?"

"You may carry Kimmie up to her room Ronald, but for now I think we should tuck her in together."

"Uh yes Sir, I mean I didn't mean to sound like a perv or anything."

"You didn't, but I'm sure that when your daughter's boyfriend offers to tuck her into bed you will be a little cautious, at least if she's my granddaughter.", James replied as he got to his feet knowing that he snuck one up on Ron since the boy sat there for a moment before he seemed to zone back in.

"Uh right Sir, after you."

XXX

"Hi Bonnie.", Tara giggled after she turned on the speakerphone attachment to her phone since she was brushing her platinum tresses.

"Hi Tara, did you get your homework done?"

"Yes we did, sorry we flaked on you after practice but both Josh and I had to get some studying in since this is going to be a very busy week."

"Not a problem 'T', I had to get caught up too. Tomorrow after practice we have to go to two places as Homecoming Royalty. I wanted to go to Bueno Nacho, but I needed to get ahead on two papers.", Bonnie revealed.

"OK I've waited long enough, what's it like being elected Homecoming Queen, Bonnie?"

"At first I was in shock, then I was happy…then I looked over and saw Kim and my heart broke for her. She really deserves to be Homecoming Queen after everything she's done…maybe I ought to just give the crown to her.", Bonnie thought aloud not understanding that these weren't really her own thoughts.

Tara was stunned and happy at the same time. She had wanted this new Bonnie to come out for some time and now it was the blonde cheerleader that was almost overwhelmed at the change, "Wow Bonnie, the old Queen Bee never would have thought like that…"

"Thanks, I still _can't_ find a reasonable date though. I mean I got Kim to share Ron if I can't find a guy…"

"Bonnie why _can't_ you find someone to go with you? I mean there are a lot of guys who would give their eye teeth to be in that position."

"Well there is one guy I want to go with…"

Excitedly Tara asked, "Who?", hoping the girl was finally not worried about the stupid food chain.

"It's Ron…"

"Ron? As in Stoppable?"

"Yes."

Tara was now a little worried that the old Bonnie was resurfacing, "He's taken."

"Yeah I know…He's taking me, and Kim too. Right now I'm not sure if I can trust another guy. Anyway except for the kiss on the dance floor she has the rest of them and the slow dances except for the first traditional one."

"Kim mentioned something about that, how did you manage to pull that off without getting murdered?"

"I told Kim that my trust in boys was pretty limited right now, I feel a lot safer being around Ron Stoppable than just about anyone at the moment although I'd really like to have my 'own' guy. I mean sharing Ron is nice but Kim really deserves him all to herself."

"Yeah I know, those two are closer than close Bonnie."

"I'm not sure if I trust another guy's arms around me…you know this is kinda sick."

"Yeah and this is the type of thing some fan fiction writers have a fetish for Bonnie, let's hope the guy writing this one isn't like that."

"Yeah me too."

XXX

"Well Bonnie you and Ron got through the firehouse gig without getting burned. But going into Bearymore's might be tempting Murphy's Law too much.", Kim giggled as the she, Ron and Bonnie arrived at the money making place while followed closely by Dave Alberts and Liz Sours in Dave's white Ford® F150 pickup truck.

Bonnie was riding 'shotgun' with Ron sitting in the back and she half smiled while fingering her tiara, "That red haired boy almost drenched me with that fire hose and ruined our engagement for the rest of them Kim."

"Yeah he did, it's a good thing Ron knows his way around fire hoses too and got it shut off before it could do any damage.", Kim replied.

"Are you sure that kid isn't related to you 'K'?"

"I haven't seen him before, but that doesn't mean anything. If anything he has to be related to Ron's cousin Shawn."

Ron chuckled, "That might be worth looking into you know, but I know one kid that needs some time out."

"I couldn't agree with you more BF. Now that we're all here I suppose we should get this over with."

Bonnie glanced around and saw a person in a white shirt and tie waving to the five teens who opened the door to the wacko eating establishment. They waited as the heavyset man came up to them.

Stanley Ingersol wiped his hands on his apron, "The Middleton High Homecoming Royalty, welcome to our humble establishment." The very large and portly man offered his hand to Kim then Bonnie, then Dave, Liz and finally Ron who was just happy being greeted in one of his favorite eateries, "I am Stanley Ingersol the manager here in Middleton."

"Thank you Mister Ingersol, as Homecoming Queen that we are at your beck and call. What would you like for us to do?", Bonnie said and then inquired.

"We just want you to put on your crowns and then sit down to a healthy dinner and enjoy yourselves. Afterward just give a short speech on how much you enjoy Bearymore's being in Middleton, Colorado.", the chubby man replied with a smile.

Ron stepped forward (after Dave gave his friend small shove) and resolved to show off his best manners because he was representing the Mad Dogs, "From the royal court of Middleton High we thank you Sir. Please if you would lead us to the table so that we may honor you as you have honored us."

"Shit,", Dave whispered as he got behind Ron, "Where did you come up with that?"

"You learn acceptable manners in Japan, or they stomp the bad ones out."

Kim took Dave's right arm and she motioned for Liz to take his left. Ron taking the hint offered his arm to Bonnie (who accepted it quickly and with a grin). Ron then said to Bonnie, "Better put on your crown, your Majesty or they might confuse you with the locals."

Kim heard the sappy line and rolled her eyes with a slight giggle.

Bonnie laughed at the situation and held on to the minor member of Team Possible's arm liked she belonged there.

X

After their dinner which they had to pay for (Dave and Ron coughed up the cash…it was a good thing that the blond carried some money in his dilapidated wallet), Ron again offered his hand to Bonnie to aid her in rising from her chair. "Thank you everyone for being here tonight.", Bonnie started, "Middleton High graciously accepts your support this football season. There are three members of the cheer squad as well as two star players on the football team who are with us this evening and I know that they along with me wish you a prosperous year.", Bonnie said, then quickly leaned in to Ron and kissed him full on the lips, shocking the other four Middleton High students including Ron and to a much larger extent Kim who turned bright red.

The blond sidekick whispered, "What was that?"

Bonnie then raised her fist, "Go Mad Dogs."

Kim quickly rose and got to the two teens and also raised her voice, "Thank you, your Majesty, I think the guests in this fine establishment would like to go back to their dinners…And to everyone thank you from all of us."

"I wasn't done…_Kim_."

"Yes we were, it's a school night. We do have to leave.", the red head slipped her arms through Ron's and Bonnie's and walked to the door half dragging them with her.

Dave and Liz were both red faced and followed quickly.

Once they were outside Kim said to Dave and Liz while still holding on to Ron and Bonnie, "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night."

Liz caught the hint and replied, "Yeah it is late. See you at school. Come on boyfriend."

Dave's eyes were still a little glassy, "Yeah Kim later."

With a fake smile the heroine waved as the couple departed. Then with a fury that Bonnie nor Ron knew that she (well Ron had an inkling) she turned to Bonnie and got in her face then snapped, "What is your **ISH **Bonnie?"

Kim was ready to hear something snarky but the teal eyed brunette broke down into tears and wailed, "I…I don't have a boyfriend…I don't even have a date (sniff). You have the greatest guy and all I want is a whiff of something like you have Kim."

Kim looked at her former (and maybe current) nemesis as she softened her gaze, "OK, just give me some warn…"

**Beep-Beep-De-Dah-Beep**

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and said, "Go Wade."

"Remember that computer scientist, Ricky Rotiffle, Kim?", the genius inquired.

"Yeah Killigan kidnapped him and we rescued him and put the dress wearing flea bag in jail. So?"

"Well it looks like he disappeared again."

Ron inquired, "Did Killigan do it?"

"He's still in jail Ron, but we think Ricky was kidnapped again…."

"When?", Kim asked.

"I caught wind of it yesterday morning so it must have happened before that."

The auburn haired crime fighter frowned, "Why didn't you let us know Wade?"

"Simple reason is I didn't know where he was, I got a sighting on him. Your ride is due at your house in a half hour.", Wade informed Kim.

"OK we'll be ready to go.", Kim shut down the connection and told Bonnie and Ron, "We have to get going."

"I'm coming with.", Bonnie replied.

"It could be dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as being wiener dog bait. I'm going, anyway if it's dangerous I could make a difference.

"Sure, but stay out of the way Bonnie…"

The teal-eyed brunette handed her tiara to Ron, "Stow this for me Mad Dog."

With a half-smile Ron replied, "Sure Bonnie, but we have to go and get changed."

XXXXXX

See that wasn't so bad now was it?

Remember all the good stories out there, give them a shot.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Hanna, Rufus, the Tweebs, Bonnie and all their friends in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark, Bob and the Disney Corporation…hey I think some of my funds own Disney stock! But personally I and CB don't own any of KP. And since we're amateurs we are totally poor too.

We'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


	91. Chapter 91

Welcome back to Sent's wacked out world. Did I mention that I would have some canon stuff? I mean I hope so….and there is some more to come! Like this chapter, sort of.

Anyway I want to give thanks to CajunBear73 for all his editing skills and for all the times he has pulled my behind out of the swamp. Oh the Fannies are in the books finally and CB and I had a blast helping Slipgate and whitem out this year. Thanks guys for having us….oh and I got to dance with Kim too!

Now talking about thanks I want to thank everyone who followed, faved and reviewed 'TH' up to now. So this is the place where I answer some of those questions: CB73, you are correct this is gonna be one heck of a Homecoming. Will we see a red head eruption? I guess we'll all find out soon enough; etyberz, our little Ronnie is not the goofy sidekick from the show and if you read along enough you'll see what I mean. Is this tow headed blond teen Uber Ron? Yup but there's a reason for it and in book 2 you'll see why I set this up; Uberscribbler, yeah yeah ordinary life. Kimmie has always said she's your basic average girl. I can just hear you scream when we get to book 2.

Jimmy1201, still no one in immediate peril…so far. But I can't promise anything from paragraph to paragraph. Anyway I like the way this is unfolding; Fanatic97, yeah my screwed up view of it. We'll see who has the better one; Randomwriter, favorite? Oh man now I have a lot to worry about. Is Kimmie ever going to find out what's in Ron's head? Maybe…..in book 3.

Moonlion94, hummmmmm well this part of it is canon if that's any clue; Angelus-alvus, Five nights at Freddie's is better than being in a 'Pokie's' remake if you remember _that_ one. Hummmm breakup Kim and Ron…..lemme look through the chapter for a minute (cause I can't remember). OK you'll know at the end of this chapter; RATTLEHEAD414, thanks.

Whitem, no our little Bon Bon doesn't because of that machine thingie and if you remember Reiger already got lucky in a previous chapter so all accounts are 'paid' in full…..oh and here we are.

So without further ado,

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 91

_Aboard Coco Banana's private jet:_

"Thanks so much for the ride Mister Banana, this will really help us to track down the man we think was kidnapped and apprehend whoever might have taken him.", Kim said to the owner and CEO of Club Banana (_and_ a partner with Martin Smarty, the owner and CEO of Smarty Mart).

"I was going to Rome Kim, but Venice is only a few hours away, so it is only a short diversion for me. I have plenty of time to get there for our annual fall fashion meetings for the upcoming spring season with some of my European designers.", Coca replied to the teen heroine who, at the moment, was keeping an eye on both Bonnie and Ron. Not quite trusting the pretty brunette with her boyfriend, it was a good thing she could count on Rufus and Wade (who was along on the flight) to help her.

The whole scene being played out in front of Kim's eyes would have been amusing if it had been someone _else's_ boyfriend the infamous brunette was trying to smother with affection.

As Bonnie tried to lean into Ron, the blond teen leaned away (probably an automatic survival instinct…..ST) before he finally he rose and walked over to and behind Kim while pulling Rufus out of his pocket.

Kim heard the mighty mole rat yawn, prompting her to giggle, "What was Rufus doing, hiding from Hanna so that he could get some sleep?"

"Nah KP.", Ron replied, "You never know when we're going to need his talents. Anyway if this is a false trail it gives us some much needed practice since most of the techno villains have been quiet."

"I agree Ron, we need the practice pretty bad. I mean we're both in good physical shape but I think our timing is off a little."

"Yeah KP and in this biz we could get stomped by something like that being screwed up."

"Getting voted off the cheer squad didn't help our team dynamics Ron, we're going to have to concentrate on it more."

"I know KP, but football takes up some time. When it's over we should be better."

"Ron.", Bonnie interrupted, again trying to get his attention.

"Yeah."

"You _could_ be the mascot again…"

"Nope, not going where I'm not wanted Bonnie. Anyway you guys have a couple of good mascots now. I know, I trained them. I'll find something to keep me busy when football ends."

"You're still upset that you were voted off…"

"I was, but not anymore, Bonnie. I got over it.", Ron informed her, "Now I know that you don't feel comfortable around guys right now, but I want you to know that there are some nice guys out there who won't take advantage of you."

"Would _you_ date them?"

Uh no, not really…."

"Then why should I?"

Ron mentally shook his head, "Well Bonnie, I don't swing _that_ way. Now girls have always been able to get away with dancing with girls…guys not so much, at least in public. I wouldn't do it even if the 'rules'", he finger quoted, "recommended it as the thing to do."

The teal-eyed brunette blushed and then glanced around and saw two emerald eyes staring at her, "Just making conversation K, nothing to worry about here."

"I know, but you crossed the line back in Middleton. It looked as though you were making a play for Ron and it was not only making me very uncomfortable but you were embarrassing Ron as well as Liz and Dave."

"I…I know and I'm sorry. It's just I don't have a guy and I've been looking…"

"KP.", Ron interjected, "Bonnie's been considering a lot of guys…even your cousin Larry."

"Larry? What are you talking about?"

"Remember the day you had a dentist's appointment?", Ron reminded her.

"Yeah…."

"She talked to a lot of guys then, you didn't know about it 'cause you were out of school.", Ron explained.

Kim nodded so the blond continued, "But Cousin Larry, get out Ron, are you sure?"

"Yes I am, I was there…it wasn't pretty."

"I'll bet and if Bonnie is trying _that_ hard I'll cut her some slack, but the best thing is to find a good guy for her."

Ron turned to Bonnie, "She's right you know. I know I wouldn't like it much if some guy inserted himself into our lives and tried to come between me and Kim."

"I…I know, I'll try to keep my hands to myself…"

"Bonnie I'm not worried so much about your hands, and yes I know you have to kiss him Saturday night to keep up traditions, but let's try to keep it down to something that is bit more chaste than tongue wrestling in front of the whole damned school. Yes I let you kiss Ronnie on a bet at the Lowerton game, but at least I knew it was happening. Remember we want you to find a nice guy who will love and respect you like Ronnie loves and respects me, so please try. Oh and remember there are impressionable pre-teens in our midst."

"I'll try Kim."

"Thanks."

"You know KP I could go for some snackage right now….."

"Ron we'll be landing in less than a half hour, your stomach can wait _that_ long.", Kim rolled her eyes just before Bonnie and then Kim began to giggle as she pointed at Wade, "Even Wade can wait that long."

"I've told you about hurtful words KP.", Ron seemed to moan as he changed his voice to sound like Drew Lipski. The blond teen wanted to get his GF to relax since he knew just how tense she could get when things weren't quite going her way.

Kim tried to hold it in and was losing that battle in big way, "Ronnnnnn, so not the time."

The blond male just snickered, "I had you going KP. Admit it."

"So not!"

"Did too, you saw it yourself didn't you Bonnie?"

"I think I want to stay out of this Ron."

"Ron behave yourself.", Kim urged as she felt the flaps come down.

Coco suggested, "Miss Possible I think you should fasten your seatbelt, we are going to land. Do you have ground transportation to Venice from the airport?"

Kim moved to her seat and replied, "Our tech guy has a helicopter meeting us. We have some intelligence and with the maps in my unit we should be fine, sir."

All felt the landing gear begin to descend to its lowered position. "And again, thanks for the ride Mister Banana."

The man of color just waved it off, "Miss Possible I know that you frequent my stores and I thank you, but I would help in any way I could since criminals kidnapping innocent people is against the law. Please help make the world a better place….Oh and if you find yourself in an interview it would not hurt the image of Club Banana at all if you were seen wearing some of our clothes."

X

_Venice, Italy:_

"I'm hungry KP.", Ron stated as Rufus jumped up to his Master's shoulder and rubbed his tummy, looking extremely pathetic as they walked along a wide sidewalk attracting attention from the locals.

Kim frowned. She wanted to get this mission over with and quickly, and placed her hair in a ponytail with the scrunchy she always carried with her on missions, "Ronnnnn, you're always hungry and so is Rufus. Remember what happened a couple of weeks ago when we took that quickie mission against Drakken and went into one of his lairs and you got hit with that beam?"

"KP that wasn't all my fault…"

"If you had shown restraint and fasted for twenty-four hours you wouldn't have turned into that ogre thing. Rufus and I had to force feed you healthy foods to make you better after giving you that experimental drug…and you almost ate the midget golf course."

Bonnie frowned in thought, semi-remembering this incident when the former Middleton Mad Dog grew to a size that dwarfed even Big Mike Little and the other members of the offensive line. "What happened?", she asked.

Kim smirked, "I'll tell you later 'B', but think about this; you kissed a guy who was over seven feet tall and weighed in at about five hundred pounds and had all sorts of warts and stuff because someone couldn't **not** eat for one whole day."

Bonnie's eyes opened wide as she glared at Ron, "I think I am going to be ill…"

"Kim would you tell Bonnie that it was a trap to get to you and I klutzed my way in and set off the ray using me as a target."

The red haired heroine giggled, "That's true Bonnie Ron did 'klutz' it up. I couldn't say it better."

Now the teal-eyed brunette began to giggle, "How long did the effects last?"

Ron began to smile, "It was the longest six months I've spent eating healthy over a three day period."

Kim now laughed hard enough where people around them began to take notice, "And since the ray wasn't affecting him anymore he dropped three hundred pounds almost by magic overnight."

"Yeah I go to sleep in pajamas made by Abdul the tentmaker and I wake up and I'm almost smothered by them.", Ron gave Bonnie insight.

"I stayed over at the Stoppable's that night…" Kim caught the glare then added, "_In_ the guest room and I woke up to Ronnie screaming at oh dark thirty that monkeys were trying to get him. It was a long night and wasn't very fun for him, but my boy got through it."

"Wow Kim you guys have shared a lot of weird stuff over the years…hey this looks like a good place…"

The blond sidekick frowned, "It looks expensive Bonnie…sigh, darn I guess the gentleman gets to buy here doesn't he? Are you sure that there aren't any Bueno Nachos around here?"

Kim grabbed Ron by the arm, "Inside boyfriend, and yes, you are treating."

Ron held the door for the two young women to enter first. As they looked around Ron muttered, "KP there is art on the walls…this looks like a museum."

The heroine walked up to a gentleman in a tuxedo who inquired, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Uh no….."

"Then I cannot help you….."

"Could you at least look at this picture?", Kim asked.

"So you need my help in an investigation?"

Kim responded, "Yes…"

"That too requires an invitation."

"Oh…"

Ron thinking fast took off his pack and pulled out an item and handed it to Bonnie. He whispered, "Do your stuff."

With a smirk the brunette placed it on her head and stepped up to Kim and the man. Bonnie changed the tone of her voice, "Is there a problem Kimberly?"

"Miss?"

"Your highness will do just nicely. Now would you please look at the picture?"

"But of course, I have seen him…he went that way with another man…a man with nice hair."

"Thanks Sir.", Kim replied as she turned the way she was pointed.

X

_Later at a museum:_

Kim was speaking to Wade via Kimmunicator (since he was two blocks away checking other venues) and he asked, "Are you sure he meant here at this museum Kim?"

"Absolutely and I think it would be better if you were with us.", the red head replied.

Wade frowned, "On the way then."

Bonnie, still wearing the tiara that Ron had brought along, "I shouldn't have come here. Ah, it's all too beautiful."

Kim wasn't paying attention to the brunette and walked up to a security guard with the photo, "Excuse me, have you seen this man?"

"I am sorry Miss." Then he noticed Bonnie wearing the crown, "Your highness.

Bonnie sternly stated, "You may cast your eyes upon me."

The security guard said, "Oh thank you your highness…"

"That is long enough.", Bonnie decided to just give him a taste of her glory.

That got the guard to call on his radio as Wade Load appeared, "We have visiting dignitaries in the main gallery."

Moments later a very senior official opened the door and the guard pointed to Bonnie who stated, "I'm hungry and I wanna eat …Now!"

The official almost turned white, "Definitely royalty. My friends you must join me in the regatta this afternoon, we can enjoy a very nice repast while doing so.

Ron muttered, "Sounds great especially the repast, but I wanna look at boats instead."

X

_Later at the Grand Canal:_

While this was going on Kim asked the official, "Your Excellency, I wonder if you might help us find someone."

"My Dear Lady, Venice is my home. If I can help…"

"Kim.", Wade's urgent voice called as he took the field glasses from his eyes then replaced them, "I know who captured Ricky Rotiffle."

"Say what Wade.", Kim spun around giving her tech guru all of her attention.

Wade continued to point and offered Kim the glasses, "There's Ricky and Senor Senior, Junior on a boat together and it looks like Junior this threatening him. We have to save Ricky."

Kim Possible snatched the offered binoculars and raised them. In a moment she was able to focus on the two. "You're right Wade." Then to her host she said as she took control of the boat, "Look out Junior."

The red head piloted the boat with an expertise that few knew she had as Wade said loudly, "He hasn't see us yet."

Ron picked up a megaphone and called out, "Pull over your boat, Junior."

In the pop sensation wannabe's boat, Junior groaned as he immediately turned his high powered cruiser toward the marina, "I do not have time for this Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

Kim hits some rough water and Ron almost flips out of the stern, holding on by his fingertips. At this point Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and scurried back to where it was safe while the blond teen's face was forced back down into the water.

The stern of Junior's large boat lowered into the water as the huge and powerful engines dug in and the boat began to pick up speed quickly.

Junior shouted at the gondolas that were in front of him, "In my way is not a good place to be."

The billionaire maneuvered his large boat towards the knot of gondolas in front of him sinking one of them, not really caring who got hurt at this moment (although the gondoliers survive while he steers his boat up some stairs and into the air.)

Bonnie screamed, "AAAAAAHHHH!"

Kim being the driver she is caught up with the rich snob and almost passed him, but Junior hit the nitrous oxide, he was barely able to control his boat now and crashed into some barrels causing Kim to push the throttles to neutral. "If we keep this up someone will get killed."

Wade said, "Kim they got away."

Kim countered, "I think we know where to find them. Let's get going and get Ron toweled off."

Then she turned to the official, "I'm sorry we wrecked your regatta, please accept my apologies…."

"As long as her highness is safe we can chalk it up to experience Miss Possible. Let my pilot take over and we can provide a ride to the airport."

"Thank you Sir, if you ever need us just call."

"I will.", he replied then to Bonnie he asked, "May I have your autograph for my collection?"

The brunette beamed as she reached for a small book that he had produced from his coat pocket, "I can do that you're Excellency."

X

The team plus one very unhappy girl were soon on a private plane heading towards the closest airport to a certain island. The upset teen was of course Bonnie Rockwaller and she didn't see where this jetting back and forth was going to find her a guy…and with Homecoming was quickly approaching, Kim knew she was going to have to share something more precious to her than even her Pandaroo©.

"Thanks for the ride Captain Pullmari, I really appreciate the help, even more so since this is your busy season."

"Not at all Miss Possible, after you saved both my net and the baby whale, I am forever in your debt. My wife would have never forgiven me if I had let that calf drown. Now even though you don't speak of it I think you might want to land on the island without anyone being suspicious that you are there. Am I correct in thinking this way?"

"No Captain, you're not…."

"Then I suggest that you take my Zodiac to land. We will be able to stay out to sea and the rubber boat will be less noticeable."

"Thank you sir, but how will we be able to return the rubber boat?", Kim inquired.

"It is very easy, I have installed a remote pilot option on it. All you have to do is push two buttons, turn a switch and push it back out into the surf. Once it is away from the beach and floating we can pilot it back to us.", he informed her.

He paused for a moment, "I also suggest that you get some sleep, it will be four hours yet before we are close enough to launch the smaller boat and you and your crew look tired."

"Yeah we've been going pretty hard lately. Wade and Bonnie aren't used to this and Ron is recovering from some injuries."

"I have four bunks which you can use in that case."

"We only need four beds, my partner and I have shared accommodations before so thanks again Captain. I'll let my friends get some sleep then. We'll see you in a few hours."

X

_Later:_

Kim had set the controls like she had been instructed and Ron helped her push the Zodiac back out into the surf while Wade and Bonnie stayed on shore.

Once the motor started up and the little boat turned out to sea again Kim motioned with her hand and led them inland on the island.

X

As all climbed ropes up the last obstacle calling for such an activity before reaching the main building, "Is everyone OK?", the red head whispered.

Wade and Ron nodded and gave the heroine a thumbs up.

Still perturbed, Bonnie hissed, "Even in _Italy_ **nobody** wanted me!"

"Crud there she goes again.", Ron muttered under his breath; a little tired of listening to it for the last twelve hours.

Bonnie's teal eyes twitched, "I don't do pathetic."

Ron still whispering, "You coulda fooled me….."

The brunette growled, "What was that?"

"Errrr, you can count on me…..uh just as soon as we wrap things up….uh here."

They finally came to the main house which they noted had a green energy glow around it.

Wade donned a visor, "It looks like the Seniors have upgraded their security."

"It's just another laser grid. No big.", Kim shrugged.

The tech guru argued, "It goes through a variety of frequencies Kim, it may not be that easy."

The red head responded, "O Kaaaaay, a very _special_ laser grid."

Bonnie moaned, her frustration going even higher, "This whole thing is a disaster Possible. First no boyfriend of my own then…oh damn, what if I end up shopping at some place like Smarty Mart…there might even be worse places out there…"

"No dissing Smarty Mart Bonnie and let's keep it down. This is the part of sneaking in that we like to call 'quiet time'.", the blond sidekick finger quoted.

Bonnie lowered her voice, but muttered, "Fine…for now."

"Wade can you shut it down?", Kim asked as she glanced back at the to and fro between her boyfriend and her up till a couple weeks ago…rival.

"No, but _you_ can Kim. See that gray box over there?"

"Supermagnet?"

"Yup go for it with as much leverage as you can, I doubt if the conduit can hold up."

Kim took a peculiar object from her accessory belt and attached it to her wrist grappler and fired it at the control box. With a quick yank she pulled it off the wall which pulled the wires out of it and shut off the laser grid.

Kim giggled softly as she patted the African-American pre-teen on the shoulder, "You should come along more often."

Wade smiled, "Sometimes it's nice to get out."

"And make us feel insecure too.", Ron added getting a giggle from Kim.

X

_Inside Seniors' Mansion:_

"Gawd Kim can't we sneak any faster?" Ron was too slow to get his hand over Bonnie's mouth. To send a message he turned her head, stared into her eyes and shook his head side to side.

Kim and team made it to the technical center of the mansion and quietly opened the door as she motioned for them to be quiet.

Junior ranted as he pounded his fist on a table, "I want results, and I want them now!"

Ricky replied, "Okay, hold on amigo, I'm trying. These things take time, you don't understand how complex this is…"

Kim with the others still at the door, minus Ron who was moving along the wall to rush from another angle if needed, aimed her Kimmunicator and pressed one the buttons. A net flew out of it and on top of Senor Senior Junior, causing him to scream, "**Ow! What is the meaning of this? How dare you interrupt my quest?"**

Startled, Ricky turned around from the computer he was sitting at, O…..o…..o…oh hey, guys what's up?"

"Worry not snack man, you're safe now! I mean again!"

Wade asked, "So what's Junior forcing you to do?"

"Uh, um well he's not really forcing me as much as 'paying'…"

"_What_?", Wade shrieked.

"Senior Junior hired me to use the MDD as a global data crunch.", the computer whiz explained.

Wade frowned wondering what the hell was happening, "What is the objective?"

Ricky smiled now, "To find his perfect love match. It seems he gave up on someone he called his 'Blue Fox'."

Kim had the decency to blush hearing this. Of course Ron couldn't be prouder.

Speaking of our hero, Ron snorted, "Wait-uh OK what? Junior captured you to search the personal ads?"

Junior snapped back from under the net, "I will not be ridiculed on matters of the heart! My plan is to search the world until I find the girl of my dreams…", and froze when he noticed the teal-eye brunette still wearing her Homecoming Tiara. "N…. N…n….no matter how long it takes."

Meanwhile Bonnie gasped when saw the buff and tan rich dude.

Ron realizing that Junior wasn't a threat removed the net with Kim's help. Once free, Junior walked towards Bonnie as Ricky continued his explanation, "So it wasn't so much that he captured me, he uh hired me."

Wade snapped at the other computer genius, "He hired you?"

"Senor Senior, Junior pays _very_ well."

This time it was Ron's turn, "He's a bad guy! He may have tons of cash, but have you ever thought that some of it might be _hot_?"

Ricky countered, "Hot or not he pays extremely well. I thought I could whip up a new program…but there was too much data to sort through. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find the right combination of shallow, selfish and insensitive girl for this guy, but who is still 'hot' enough to keep him happy?"

Ron had an idea of just how hard it would be and said, "Yeah, I've dealt with him before."

Kim added, "We've both got a pretty good idea, _I'm_ the one he calls his 'Blue Fox'."

Ron turned and could see eye contact between the two pampered teens when something 'clicked' in the back of his head, "Senor Senior, Junior I present Miss Bonnie Rockwaller of the Rockwallers." Before Junior could say anything (Basically 'cause he was gob smacked…I mean let's face, it Bonnie has a lot of bitchy qualities but she does look totally good….AN), "And Bonnie this is Senor Senior, Junior, one of the richest young men in the world."

Bonnie held out her hand, which Junior took and kissed before, "My pleasure Miss…"

"Please, call me Bonnie. May I call you Junior?", Bonnie's cheeks turned pink as she started to blush.

Ron backed out knowing that he might have started something which could end up getting him out of a very uncomfortable position; a position he knew he had better attend Temple to make sure he made things right.

"Ron?", Kim whispered, "What just happened?"

"Not sure KP, but this could turn out pretty well for all of us.", the former member of the 'whack love triangle' suggested.

"Well whatever it is, Ricky is saved and Junior has maybe found someone, and…"

"If we play our cards right we won't have an extra for dinner?", Ron finished what he believed was Kim's thought.

"No, maybe Bonnie will have found someone to treat her the way she deserves."

"Yeah KP, but we have to get back home since the mission is completed. We have other things to do yet and I need some munchkin time with the 'little intruder'."

"You're right. Wade can you scare up a ride for us?", Kim turned to their Tech Guru, standing three feet from them.

The brilliant computer geek was already tapping on what looked to be a miniature keyboard. A minute later he said, "Sorry about the wait but I am trying to get a good signal and there is some interference."

Junior Senior glanced over tearing his eyes from the pretty brunette, "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

Kim smiled without batting her eyes at him. She really didn't want to give Junior an opportunity to bring up the 'Blue Fox' tag on her again. "If it isn't a problem…"

"I will notify the pilots who are on standby today Miss Possible. Where do you wish to go?"

"Back home to Middleton, Colorado if it isn't too much of an inconvenience."

"That is nothing, I will have our boat take us to the car and to the airplane at the airport. It will be ready with a flight plan to Middleton.", Junior informed her.

"How long will that take?"

"You will be in the air in just a little over two hours."

"How come it only takes about a hundred and fifty minutes to get back in the air?". Ron asked.

"We have very fast boats Ron Stoppable…"

"Hey! You remembered my name?"

"Of course we are not stupid."

"But…"

Junior half smiled and picked up the receiver and gave out his orders in Spanish.

X

Ron looked over his shoulder to see how Junior and Bonnie were doing. Satisfied with what he saw, he checked on Wade who was engrossed in something with Ricky, which looked to be a more complicated version of Kim's Kimmunicator the young genius used several times during the mission. The blond teen then reached into his pocket and felt around for his naked mole rat. Relieved now that everyone was either busy or asleep, with Rufus the lone sleeper, the hero of this story turned his attention to the red head who was snuggled up to his side.

Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders and slipped his shoulder under Kim's head; a favorite positon for her to sleep in. _'Good night darling, our life is pretty good right now isn't it?'_, Ron mused before sleep caught up with him.

XX

"Now Bonnie where would you want to enjoy this…_Homecoming_? I have not heard of this event before now.", Junior inquired, confused of what she was talking about.

Deciding that she was going to bring the evidently sheltered rich dude up to speed pretty quickly she explained, but made sure to keep it simple, "Homecoming is an event for students attending high school. I have been elected Homecoming Queen so I have to be there and I need a date to accompany me. Are you interested in being my date? The dance is this Saturday night in Middleton."

"What is the dress code of this gala Bonnie?"

"I am wearing a gown…"

"_Therefore_ to accompany you I should be dressed appropriately, am I correct?"

"Yes you are, if it isn't too much trouble…"

"There is no trouble, I have over forty tuxedos in my formal closet. To compliment your attire I need to know the color of your dress."

"I'd have to show it to…"

Looking appreciatively to her, "That should be a pleasant occasion."

Blushing, "And if you don't have an exact match…"

"Then I will have my personal tailor create a new one for the occasion.", Junior replied with a small smile.

Bonnie was beginning to get an idea of just how well off this well-built hunk was, as she asked, "Your _own_ tailor?"

"Well mine and Papi's, he has served the family for over thirty years but Father doesn't order many garments now and he makes things for me just to stay busy. It will be a small thing for him, he is quite the professional and as I have said it will give him something to do.", the _really_ rich guy informed Bonnie.

XX

Kim sniffed and pulled herself in closer to her longtime friend and now lover (even though they hadn't 'done it' yet). "Love you Ronnie.", she mumbled after she kissed him in her sleep and snuggled even closer if that were possible.

The blond guy who was the focus of her affections reacted by pulling her even closer.

XXX

_Middleton:_

"_Why_ are we doing this boyfriend?", Elizabeth Sours, with hands planted on her hips, asked her quarterback boyfriend.

"Stoppable likes the activity…so maybe Possible does too…and I thought…"

"That doesn't mean we have to do it…"

"It won't hurt, it's only a ten week league and the shirts are on sale. The leagues will be over by the time Stoppable goes to Japan. Besides it will be fun. I'll make you a deal…if you still say bowling isn't fun then we won't do it again…ever. A few of the guys on the team are doing the same thing…I mean Little and Flanner…"

Liz crossed her arms, "I don't care what she-geek and her mountain-sized boyfriend want to do…You could have left me out of this…"

"I promise it's going to be fun…"

"Yeah, sure, some fun, anyway I don't like your choice of colors even if they were on sale. Sigh, I'll be the ever supporting girlfriend in this endeavor…this time, but you so owe me David Clarence Alberts."

Dave gulped at seeing a side of Liz he wasn't even aware of in his girlfriend. He wasn't sure which intimidated him more, her ire at his suggestion, or that she knew his middle name; something he was sure he never told her. "Liz it's too late to change the color, Kim's shirt is already done and Ron's is going to be done in about thirty seconds. And I promise to do what you want even if it's taking ballet lessons as long as I'm not in a tutu in front of a crowd of people."

The 'other' red head giggled, picturing Dave in a pink tutu while trying to stay serious, "You could have at least done better in picking out colors, purple and gold would have been much prettier than blue and white. At least this would have ID'd us as Middleton teens."

"But they _have_ to know us Liz. I mean they all know Kim and you because you're both cute and wear those cheerleader uniforms…and Ron always wore that mask and now he wears a helmet as I do so they may not know who _we_ are, but everyone will have to know who _you_ guys are…and they are gonna think Ron and I are the luckiest guys on the planet…"

Smirking, "Pretty smooth boyfriend, you're definitely getting better.", Liz paused him.

Continuing, "But sometimes Dave I think all they look at is what _isn't_ covered by our uniforms. You don't know what it's like feeling like half the people in the stands are undressing you with their eyes."

Smirking back, "I know _one_ football player thinks about you that way all the time.", Dave leered playfully at her.

Liz giggled, "Play your cards right Mister Touchdown and _that_ football player might get to see what he's only imagined, sooner than he thinks.", she teased.

The embroidery specialist appeared with Ron's just-finished shirt, the moniker of 'Mad Dog' on display, as she showed it to them for their approval. Dave nodded and the lady took the shirt meant for Liz and, after checking the name and size one last time, she went off to embroider it.

"Anyway,", she continued, "are we still going to try that charity boxing? Some of the girls thought it might be fun if Kim had to fight them with one arm tied behind her back."

"I think she will be paired up to spar with Ron.", Dave replied, "He's used to getting black eyes from her."

"Yeah I think that he should be the one who tries to fight her, I don't know of any other girls who are even close. She likes to mix it up too much." (Few knew that Kim had a little workout center in the basement of her home which even had a boxing ring in it…and our sweet little Ronnie got his lights punched out quite a few times over the years…AN)

"I heard from Little that she does like to scrap and the videos I saw from last spring have made a believer out of me. You know in those tapes Stoppable didn't look too good, I mean he took out that big guy in black…but after that all he did was fight that Eric guy…who looked just like that _new_ Eric guy in class…he really didn't do that great. Maybe it's a bad idea to team Kim and Ron back up against each other, I mean Ron would like to win once.", Dave rambled though he didn't know about the makeup sessions after these bouts.

"You big dummy, let's get our shirts done. You have to take me home, it's getting late and we both need to get some sleep. Homecoming week is always long."

"But maybe this time it will be a lot more fun for both of us."

"More than you know.", the 'other' red head muttered under her breath. She was a little uncomfortable about that bet she made with Kim, but wasn't sure she was going to carry it out to its eventual conclusion like her captain seemed determined to do.

Dave Alberts almost heard her, "Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's get done here, you need your beauty rest."

XXX

_In the Austrian Alps:_

The pint sized wannabe ruler of the world winced as the sound almost brought him to his knees. Finally the noise finished assaulting his hearing and after a few minutes the ringing in his ears decreased. He raised his red eyes and ranted, "Zooooo Fraulein Pozzible, zoon vou vill soon learn the power of Doctor Dementor, quite zoon, I assure you."

"Zeis zuper zuit vill be mine…und I vill use it to rule de vorld.", the diminutive, bucket wearing maniac ranted before he reverted to speaking in his native German.

XXX

Ron snapped awake, opening one eye as he had been taught at the secret ninja academy. Ready to move to protect the one who he loved so much, he quickly evaluated his sitch, then relaxed, _'OK we're slowing down…why?'_

The red haired heroine's eyes fluttered open, "What time is it Ronnie?"

"Not sure KP, I gotta check my watch…"

Wade appeared, "You guys must have been dead on your feet. According to my unit we are less than a hundred miles from Middleton."

Yawning, "Already? What time is it?", Ron asked.

"About 'O' three hundred. Junior said this was a supersonic jet…I guess he wasn't kidding."

"Yeah I guess. So how is our host and Her Royal Highness doing?"

"They are snuggled up near the back of the plane, its sooooo cute to see blossoming love develop, it makes me hungry for some Tex-Mex.", Wade giggled, "I'll bet Kim's happy about how that worked out."

"No more that I am Wade, uh could KP and I have a couple of minutes to un-snuggle?"

Wade replied, "Go ahead, I'm going to call in for a ride from the airport. You'll have enough time on your hands to make Kim and Rufus breakfast before you have to head in to school."

Ron snorted, "Well at least I'm good for something. See ya later."

After he was gone Ron softly kissed Kim's nose, "KP we're gonna be in Middleton in a few minutes. We ought to start waking up."

"You handled that nice boyfriend and a Ron Stoppable breakfast sounds wonderful.", Kim stifled a yawn.

"You were awake KP?"

"Hummmmm I was having this wonderful dream, let's snuggle for a while longer."

X

Kim yawned with hand over her mouth, as Ron unlocked the front door of the Stoppable abode. He opened the door and let Kim enter first and then quietly locked the door behind him. Still utterly silent he crept to the basement door to his dwelling and turned on the light, before he led Kim downstairs.

When they got in his little apartment the blond teen turned on the lights and went to his closet and retrieved a second set of clothes for Kim so she could change out of her 'mission' gear. He also grabbed her toothbrush and her favorite shampoo, along with a couple of bath towels and a robe before he went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. "There you go KP, I'll start making breakfast. After you eat you can go home…"

"Nope, gonna snuggle with you in your bed boyfriend.", Kim insisted as she clung to him for a moment so that he wouldn't argue with her about this.

"Then I'll have to take a shower before I join you KP. Go on, I'll have coffee waiting.", Ron kissed her on the tip of her nose and then quietly walked out the door, making sure he didn't wake anyone else up.

XXX

_The Rockwaller home:_

A half-awake father stood at the front door as the two entered. "You have better have a very compelling story to get out of this one Bonnie.", Jacob Rockwaller said.

"Uh yeah, Dad this is Senor Senior, Junior, and Junior this is my father, Jacob Rockwaller. He gave me a lift home from that mission I was on with Kim and Ron. I told Junior that we could put him up in the guest room tonight since it's late.", Bonnie explained quicker than she thought she could.

"And just where was this mission to and what was it about?"

"Well the information that Kim had is this Ricky guy who's a really computer guy was kidnapped by Junior here…"

"Son did you kidnap someone?"

"I surely did not, I hired him to do some work for me."

"You hired him?"

"I did, his compensation is classified, but he can retire tomorrow if he felt the need to do so."

"Are you trying to tell me that you are rich enough to pay someone _that_ kind of money?", Jacob asked not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Papi is one of the five richest men in the world Senor Rockwaller.", Junior simply explained as if everyone knew who he was.

"Now I know you are kidding me…."

"His poker friends are Senor Martin Smarty and Senor Ward Potter who you may recognize as Pop Pop Porter. They are two other members of the top five club."

"Uh getting back to the mission where Bon Bon was with Kim Possible, just where was it?"

"Daddy, first we flew to Venice and then we went to Junior's island…"

"Technically Papi owns the island, however I own others Bonnita.", Junior clarified, "Um just for investment purposes. According to Papi one should have a diversified investment scheme."

"You do?"

Junior offered innocently, "Yes and maybe this winter you would like to spend some time on one of my beaches." Now the pampered rich kid always seemed oblivious but caught the narrowing of Jacob's eyes and added quickly, "Of course with your parents coming along for the holiday to act as chaperones."

This time Jacob smiled for a moment before sighing, "It's late Bonnie, you go up to bed and I'll get a towel and washcloth so that Junior here can get a shower….uh do you need pajamas Son?"

"I will sleep in my underwear, but first I need to take a picture of Bonnita's gown to the upcoming social so I can make sure that my attire accompanies her gown appropriately."

"Uh sure, but don't stay too long, Bonnie needs her sleep."

Sensing he should keep it to himself, Junior decided not to tell the elder Rockwaller that Bonnie had been snuggled next to him for the previous four and a half hours. He nodded as Bonnie spoke up, "Junior I'll show you the dress then you can take a picture of it…"

"Ah, that is as you say….great, Senor Rockwaller would you care to oversee this?"

"Uh, no that's alright, I'll get those things for you and leave them in your room. Bonnie can show you where it is on the way up to her room.", and with that Jacob Rockwaller was gone.

Bonnie, not thinking anything more of her father's actions, giggled, "Daddy never backed off before. Come on Junior, I'll take you to your room after we're done."

XXX

Kim was drying her hair when she sniffed the intoxicating aroma of fresh coffee brewing. '_Ahhhh_.' The red head thought as she began to slip her clothes on. Pausing again, she could smell the bacon cooking too, '_I am soooo lucky to be in this position._'

Two minutes later she was upstairs to find the aromatic cup of coffee Ron had poured. "Here ya go KP.", he whispered.

Kim whispered back, "Thanks Ronnie."

The blond teen then began placing omelets on three plates and then added the crisp bacon. He already had pancakes made and both stopped to look at Rufus who was already digging in to his plate, having decided to not wait for his egg concoction.

X

"Let's nap on top of the covers KP, that way Mom and Dad won't have coronaries.", Ron suggested as he laid down next his girlfriend.

Kim rolled onto her side and Ron snuggled in behind slipping one arm under her neck and the other wrapping around her midsection. Purring, "Keep that up Ronnie and we'll be making kids before school."

"After we graduate KP, I promise if you still want to.", the blond vowed softly into her ear as he began to hear soft snores. _'I guess Sensei is right there is more than enough time to sleep when you're dead. Considering my future, I sure don't need much now.',_ he thought to himself, keeping such morbid feelings from his girlfriend.

Two beady eyes and a handful of whiskers popped up and sniffed, "Hnk…good."

Ninety minutes later a thin blonde woman led her husband downstairs to the basement. "Aren't they cute like that?", she whispered.

"Yes they are, but we have to get them up or they'll be late for school. Remember Ronald has to be there early for football.", Dean whispered as he reached for a switch that he clandestinely had installed but had yet to use to make sure that his son would never oversleep again.

"Cover your ears dear.", the actuary warned as he opened a small electrical box outside Ron's door with a very small and intricate key.

"Don't…"

"**BLAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH**", blared from the hidden loudspeaker that had been placed right over Ron's bed.

"The!...The!", Ron screamed as he sprang out of his bed, an aura of blue with a tinge of red surrounding him."

The red haired heroine was no slower than her boyfriend and was already in the middle of a flip. When she hit the floor in the three point stance she was famous for, she hissed, "What the hell was that?"

By now Ron saw the chuckling figure of his father with his wife behind him. "Funny, very funny Dad. But remember when you get old and pathetic I'll be the one making sure the nurses do their jobs in the retirement home.", the blond teen warned, "Think about an anal thermometer every day and I'll make sure they put it in an ice bucket first…you know just to make sure you're healthy."

"Ronald.", Dean chuckled, "Don't you remember telling us that you had to be up early in time to feed Rufus and get everything else done before you get to school for your early meetings with the football team?"

"I remember and I've already fed the rat and KP and myself for that matter. And in case you're wondering the reason she is here is because by the time she would have gotten home from that mission she would have been more than exhausted. And yes we both had showers. Now I appreciate you being concerned, but I have two alarm clocks that are going to sound off in a few minutes."

By this time Barbara knew she had to say something so that her husband wouldn't look like a jerk so much, "How did your rescue mission go kids?"

Their blond haired son relaxed, "Better than either KP or myself could have hoped, the supposed kidnapper was an employer and I think Bonnie Rockwaller's new boyfriend."

Kim added, "I think her dating another guy will diffuse some sitches at school. It's for the best."

Not getting what she meant, Dean asked, "Why is that Kimberly?"

"Because your son was going to take both Bonnie and I to the dance.", Kim explained.

Barb Stoppable's eyes opened wide, she was well aware of how possessive Kim was of Ron, "That is probably wise Kimberly." Seeing they were both dressed she added, "Would you care for some coffee since you've already eaten?"

Kim and Ron chorused, "Thanks."

Dean chuckled, "Jinx, you two owe me a grandbaby."

Kim smiled and Ron nervously responded, "At some time in the future Dad, college comes first. Go ahead I have to put my shoes on."

X

Ron kissed Kim lightly on the lips and waited until she opened her front door. He really was trying to be a gentleman. The red head offered to walk to school with Ron, but he knew that he had to be in the athletic department for the early morning film session and Kim would be just bored out of her mind being on the property that early.

X

_Middleton High:_

"Hey loser!", a gruff, though loved, voice called from behind our hero as Ron entered the classroom.

"Hey head breaker.", Ron replied.

"I heard from Dave you guys had to find some kidnap victim, how did it go?"

"We got the guy back, but he wasn't kidnapped.", Ron informed him.

"Where did you find him?"

"Well first we went to Venice and then we tracked them….the kidnappee and the kidnapper, I mean. Anyway everything is cool now and the best new…"

"Is what, you brought some pizza?", Dave Alberts asked as he came up from behind them.

"No quarterback. You heard I was asked to take Rockwaller to the dance along with Kim, right?"

Both footballers nodded, fearful of how dangerous this could be.

"Well,", Ron continued, "We found Bonnie a date."

"Damn that's lucky.", Dave observed, "Kim was a little off kilter because of that."

"Yeah, but remember I did you a favor. At least you don't have to dance with her and I might only have to do it once.", Ron explained with a grin.

"Well, let that be a lesson to you Stoppable.", Tank told him.

Ron was making to the table which had donuts and coffee on it, "Huh, what's that?"

Tank continued, "No good deed ever goes unpunished."

Ron caught the sarcasm and laughed, "Sometimes that's just how it feels too."

"**ALRIGHT GIRLS find a seat**.", came the gruff roar from behind them.

Ron muttered loud enough to be heard by some players, "Man I forgot _that_ voice?"

XXX

The teal-eyed brunette yawned, placing her hand in front of her mouth so as to not offend the pampered Spanish teen, "I am soooo tired."

Junior sipped his coffee, "Since we have a picture of your gown, I will make sure that my attire compliments yours Bonnita. Now, while you are at school I must fly back to the island and make preparations for this weekend. I am afraid I will not be able to be back here until Saturday morning however."

Bonnie's playful smile reached her eyes, "It's going to take that long to rest up and Ron and I have another outing this afternoon after school. It's going to be another full day, but we all have to make sacrifices."

XXX

_Friday Homecoming Game, Middleton High Football Stadium:_

Number Seven in purple turned up field after receiving the quick pitch from Dave Alberts. Our blond hero had started out in what is called the 'slot', but in truth he was only five yards inside of the wide receiver before he came in motion, closing the distance to the backfield. Normally the play is executed with the receiver setup outside and Middleton had done so in the first quarter, but the Mad Dogs wanted to show that they could do more things because of their speed.

In truth it was an easy toss to the sidekick and it counted as a running play since the ball had not been passed forward. The running back was having a monster game, and it was _only_ in the second quarter.

The linebacker from Upperton, number Fifty-seven Marty French, had watched all the tapes of Middleton and still had been beaten trying to cover Ron Stoppable twice already. _'This is getting old fast.'_, he thought to himself trying to keep Ron from making another cut which he knew from experience would leave him in the dust….again. This time number Seven stutter-stepped before he made his move leaving, the raven haired defender on his rear end, again.

Brad Phillips, who had met Ron and Kim during the summer, had an angle on the near-hero who suddenly cut to the outside, making an insane dash to the marker at the point where the sideline and the goal line met. The talented strong safety was gaining on the sidekick and both knew there was going to be a collision near the goal line. All that mattered now was on which side of the goal line would Stoppable's knee or any other body part land first.

Luckily for Brad, he got to Ron before the former Mad Dog mascot could score and drove him out of bounds at the four yard line, giving the home team first and goal. Having previously scored TDs on two of their three earlier possessions, the kids in purple and white were attempting to wrap this game up before halftime.

"Tweeet.", as a Zebra came in waving his arms over his head to stop the clock, and alert the players to end their contact-based actions, while he put his foot at the spot where Ron collided with the turf on the sideline.

Quickly the offensive center jogged up, raised a hand and yelled, "Huddle up right here _Dawgs_.", the intention to get the play called and formed up before the defense could adjust to them in the hustle to the next down.

Dave Alberts and the rest of the offense got into his position in the huddle. He raised his head and looked to see if Barkin or Roberts had something they wanted called. Now Dave always looked and listened, and if he thought it was a good idea in the situation they were in, he might call it. The senior QB had gotten his tail chewed out several times for deviating from his coaches play calling, but for the most part he had a better 'handle' on what the offense was able to do and what the opposing defense was trying to do than the flat-topped school administrator. And of course this pissed Steve Barkin off to no end.

So after picking up no signals from the sideline as 'no sign', Dave lowered his head and said, "We need to beat them to death. I-left, QB sneak on one." Then he added after not hearing anything else, "Get your block and stay low and drive them out. Ready. Break."

"**Break!**", came the response as they clapped their hands.

Once the Mad Dogs had jogged up to the line Alberts yelled, "Set! Hut!"

The line fired off staying low as they attempted to pushed the Upperton d-line back off the line of scrimmage, as they tried to get a piece of the guy in front of them. Curt Whiney plowed into the line as soon as the ball was snapped. Dave waited only a moment for the blocks to take effect and then he slid to the right and dove into the mass of flesh. Dave knew that with Mike Little on that side he had a better than even chance of gaining a couple of yards, and the big guy didn't disappoint.

Ron dove straight ahead and tried to leap over the massive defensive tackle who was facing Nelson Jetter, number Sixty-one.

Number Seven in purple tried to give the impression he had the ball and was not surprised when Seventy-six and white creamed him, letting everyone in the stadium know just how much attention Ron was getting from Upperton during the game. Number Fifty-three in white also piled in just to make sure. Of course all this attention on our little Ronnie allowed the first runner up for Homecoming King to get almost to the one before he was knocked down, going no further.

"**Tweeeeeet**."

"Come on, huddle up.", Dave yelled to get his guys hyped, not even looking to the sideline now. The QB could feel 'it' and he had trust in the guys who kept him safe and the guys who made him look good.

Once they were in what looked like a 'scrum' from rugby Dave said, "I-left, twenty-nine sprint on three. Curt we have to make it look good. Everybody get your blocks. The fullback nodded even though his knee was still bothering him. Ready…..Break."

"**Break!**"

The line trotted up to the line of scrimmage and silently got in their ready stances which they could switch out of since everyone and his brother had seen what happens when the Middleton football team went in 'Pig Iron' mode.

"Treeeeee fifty-nine, treeeee fifty-ninnnne. SET. Hut. Hut.", Dave called in his 'quarterback' voice.

The line fired out, but this time the guys on the left tried to get their heads to the outside of their opponents, using one of the major keys they had been taught in making a good solid block.

Dave offered the ball to Curt who did his best to make it look as though he was going to get the ball. He had carried only twice in the game so far, and with the defense keying on Stoppable because he was killing the defense, they had to overcompensate for Kimmie's boyfriend and that had gotten them burnt on too many occasions. Of course said boyfriend made them pay the next play after the tough fullback got the defense's attention.

Number Seven turned like he was going to go to the right and then cut back to the middle. After Dave handed Ron the ball the sidekick literally bounced to the outside, almost in a blur after he had initially run at the 'number four hole' in the line. (And for everyone out there, the point from when the ball was snapped by the center to when Ron basically 'bounced' towards the corner of the end zone took all of about two seconds so it's like really, really fast and if you blink you'd miss it. Unfortunately for Upperton the game films didn't show just how fast the sidekick was.

Now I have described how fast Ronald Dean Stoppable is, but when you saw him just streak away from you like Morton Wintinbach did, you just have to give a Wile E. Coyote© impersonation and stand there with your jaw hitting the ground. To be truthful, Morton didn't stay there long, but most fans in the stands caught it because by the time number Ninety-one moved our hero was already handing the ball off to the Ref after he had scored.

XX

Kim called out as the hometown fans went nutso, "Mad Dog bounce."

Tara leaned in, "Two TDs Kim. What's he getting tonight?"

The emerald-eyed red head smirked, "Not so much tonight Tara, but tomorrow I expect the hormones to be _quite_ abundant."

The blue-eyed blonde looked on in shock as she contemplated what her friend had just revealed to her.

"Kimmmmm…..", Liz hissed."

"Huh?"

"Nobody knows about the pact…."

"Huh?", Bonnie asked.

"I'll bet they can guess now Elizabeth, good going."

XX

Jacob Rockwaller watched his youngest daughter perform with a small smile on his face_, 'All my babies have been Homecoming Queen, and it's been worth it to witness each of them.'_

Clara knew the next forty-five minutes were what her husband had been craving for over ten years. Ever since she had been the last place finisher in the election when she and her husband were in high school together. He had promised her that their children would do better than they did and Jacob did what he felt he had to do to make that happen.

She hooked her arm around his, refraining from telling him that through all the years, it didn't make a difference to her; but now it was nearly over. Of course she didn't know what her precious little babies had done to make sure that they wore that crown and if they did Clara would have to hide her face in shame.

XX

"Over here sidekick.", Tank Woodson waved his arm to get Ron's attention.

"Yeah what's up mean guy?", the running back inquired.

"Make sure you clean your face up before halftime. Remember you and Dave are representing us."

"Yeah, but he's got my date and…"

"So who do you have?"

"Junior's."

Tank looked quizzical, "_Junior_?...Who the hell is _Junior_?"

"Bon Bon's new boyfriend tough guy. Lemme get some water, Sarge is gonna have me back out there with you guys."

Tank wasn't about to let it go, "What's he like?"

Ron didn't know what to say except, "Rich."

"Huh?"

"Yeah if Mizz Rockwaller ends up with him she is never going to worry about her kids having to work except if they want to do some charity gig…"

"Oh, you mean _real_ rich?"

"Ya _that_ kind of money big guy. Ready to saddle up again?", Ron asked as he pulled his helmet back down over those humongus ears of his and began to snap the chinstrap.

"Yup it's what we do to make Middleton a safe place.", Tank laughed.

Curt and Dave listened to the back and forth, once they headed for the sideline to be ready to enter the game again. Curt leaned forward to the quarterback and just shook his head.

X

Ron looked at the big gibbon-type fullback who had just 'cleaned his clock' and shook his head to clear it. "We need a test on him to see if he's human or _something_ else.", he said to nobody in particular. "In fact, we have this genetic scientist who plays games with DNA and stuff that me and Kim have to face every once in a while. Maybe the next time we see her, we'll ask her to look you up for a test or somethin'."

The preceding play had given Upperton a first and ten, and they had been moving the ball for seven plays.

"Huddle up.", Tank ordered.

Once there he said, "Three four, cover two…Stoppable give me something to talk about when I'm in my eighties…OK?"

"Yeah…I'll think of something….."

"Ready. Break.", the tough outside linebacker ignored Stoppable's response.

"**Break**!"

As the Upperton line came up to the football Ron had an epiphany. Without telling anyone he moved to the outside on the left side of the line.

Francis 'Frankie' Watters looked over the defense he was facing then got under center. "Black ninety, Black ninety. Set. Hut."

As Mister Watters said 'set' Ron quickly changed his position and sprinted to the middle on the left shoulder of the center. As the ball was snapped Frankie quickly spun out and offered the ball to the fullback who was going off tackle…which was a fake, Watters kept the ball intending to get to the outside and force the outside linebacker to choose who he was going to take, him or the trailing back.

Suddenly number Nineteen in white felt two arms wrap around him and drag him down.

"Way to go sidekick!", Shambles said as he got to the play about a count too late.

"Yay me.", Ron replied, "Now maybe we can do something on D."

Tank yelled as the Umpire set the ball, "Come on huddle up…hurry."

The senior linebacker called out, "Three-four again, Stoppable make sure they have four guys just to block you…come on tons of energy, this is Homecoming!…These are _our_ fans! Ready. Break."

"**Break**!"

XX

_Up in the sports booth:_

Dale Beamish from the Middleton Times asked his friend from Channel Five Sports, Watson Brinks, "So Wats, what do you think of Stoppable's game so far tonight?"

"Well number Seven is having a much better first half than he did against the Eagles. He has two TDs and one hundred and fifty-two yards rushing and caught three passes. He has had two tackles for losses and one sack."

"According to my stats he is down a little…"

"True Dale, but according to my information he has had some injuries which could slow him down a little and since he goes both ways a lot of the time, we have to expect a little less from him. The problem is that Whiney isn't been able to get untracked again and if that continues Stoppable might not be able to carry the whole load if the defenses only have to watch him."

"Right, it takes a certain mentality to be the featured back and I think it takes time to not only develop a player's body, but also his mind to try and do that."

"Exactly, now we both know Stoppable aids Miss Possible with her crime fighting adventures and maybe this is also slowing him down or maybe just the wear and tear of being beaten on week in and week out. I just hope he makes it to the end of the season…"

"It was brought to my attention earlier he has been working the overnight shift on the weekends while attempting to do all of this as well and he has been studying for his college entrance exams. So it seems at the moment he has a full load on his hands."

Watson continued, "If that's true I can see why his numbers are down a little then."

XX

The older and balding man slipped the flask to the young man next to him then observed, "Nephew the more I see of the 'target' the more I think we should just relieve the Earth of him…the sooner the better. I am beginning be uncomfortable with his continued existence."

"Uncle, do you actually think that he _survives_ after we finish with him? Remember the mission, we are recording everything. When Betty realizes how we played the whole police organization here there may not be many of those organizations that will survive the calls for their restructuring. That will allow our friends to have a time of free reign. Think of the chaos that will be unleashed throughout this whole country…..the whole world."

"I think the sooner we finish, the sooner we will be away from this place, we are taking too many chances…"

Eric argued back, "Not until I have _my_ prize, once I have broken her spirit and have informed our friends and provided proof of doing so, will I declare victory for us." He paused to take a sip from the flask, "But to accomplish this we have to break the boy before we terminate him and prove it to the girl. We will have broken both members of this group of do-gooders."

"The plan is too complex…"

"Just do as I ask Uncle, remember we are building for the future. The next job we take on we will be able to ask…Do I say ask when I say demand much more compensation for the work we do."

Sigh "You are going to get both of us killed someday nephew…"

Eric laughed out loud, "And what better way to die Uncle."

XX

This time Ron lined up near his buddy, Tank, and waited for the Upperton QB, Frankie Watters, to see him.

Both Middleton players were caught off guard when the Upperton line just moved. The Mad Dogs reacted as they had been trained and Tank moved out into the 'flat' where one of Upperton's major threats was heading. Ron sprinted towards Watts as an offensive tackle tried to move out to cut our blond semi-hero off. The offensive lineman was too slow and Ron checked to make sure that this wasn't going to be a 'screen' play (a decoy pass made easy if the defense rushes too many players too fast).

John Mickleson was on the other side applying similar pressure as number Seven.

Since Ron had beaten the attempted block, number Twenty-two moved to cut him off and give Watters some much needed time. By now Ron knew that his moves had been studied and players were devising tactics to counter him. So this time the running back faked to the outside and when Patterson (number Twenty-two) moved to cut him off, he cut back inside.

Now Watters could have countered just Ron…if he had been watching him. Unfortunately Mickleson was on a bull rush so the QB was more worried about what the much larger threat was doing. That was until Ron's shoulder pad met with the middle of Frankie's back causing the ball to pop out.

John had a real good view of this and quickly pounced on it.

"**Tweeeeeet**"

XX

"And now the first runner up for the Homecoming Queen's court…Miss Kimberly Anne Possible. Miss Possible is the Middleton High Cheerleading Captain and is the daughter of Doctor James and Doctor Anne Possible. She is escorted by David Alberts who is the star quarterback for the Mad Dogs. His parents are Paul and Emma Alberts."

"Now for the Middleton High Homecoming Queen, here is Miss Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie is a cheerleader for the Mad Dogs, her proud parents are Jacob and Clara Rockwaller. Mister Rockwaller is the president of the Middleton Athletic Boosters Association. Miss Rockwaller is escorted by Mister Mad Dog himself…Ronald Stoppable. Mister Stoppable is the star running back for Middleton High and his parents are Dean and Barbara Stoppable."

"Let's hear it for this year's Homecoming Court.", the announcer urged everyone, "Next up is the Middleton High Marching Mad Dogs with their Homecoming halftime show. And we are twenty minutes from the start of the second half."

X

"Ron…", Kim asked softly after the game as they walked out of the stadium and school grounds.

"Yeah KP?"

"Am I pretty?"

"You are the picture of loveliness KP, I am so lucky that we hooked and you picked this dorky clown.", every time he used that 'KP' term she got a tingle up her spine and a warm feeling in her heart. Although she didn't like Ron putting himself down she felt that if anyone could do it, then only _he_ should be the one to do it.

"_And_ remember honey only my BF can call me KP. And since I want to keep that nickname I've decided that I want to keep you."

The blond teen who had been scammed into playing football over the summer had turned into a media success that had Steve Barkin fending off interviews from sportscasters and writers paused in thought. Ron may not have enjoyed dealing with the flat-topped school administrator but he was happy the former Marine was doing this since he didn't want anyone to get wind of a super-secret ninja school and his connection to it.

"Anyway KP, I am the lucky one…"

"No I'm the lucky one Ron, I was extremely lucky to have found you when I was only four and you have been with me ever since. I was super lucky my Kimness never drove you away. We were meant to be together…in love."

"KP?"

Now that they were off the grounds Kim pulled her guy to a stop and wrapped both of her arms around his neck. She pulled herself to him and closed her eyes and tilted her head signaling to Ron that she wanted to be kissed. Even though the blond was a little slow on the uptake he _was_ getting better.

XXXX

See nobody got mashed and ended up in the hospital, I guess I'm slipping!

So Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, the tweebs, Bonnie and all the other characters who were on the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not CB73 and myself. And since we are amateurs we can't make anything off this little hobby of ours. However, we do have the satisfaction of giving a lot of sleepless nights.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	92. Chapter 92

I'm baaaaccccccckkkk! OK so we're had the Homecoming game and yay the Mad Dogs won in convincing fashion. So where are we now? The dance guys, teens get to be teens once in a while you know.

I'd like to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed and/or reviewed 'TH' so far and while I'm at it I think I'll answer some of those reviews. So here we go: Fanatic97, thanks I hoped most liked it; etyberz, yeah Ron is darker and there is a reason for that. Now our reluctant hero would like nothing more than to be that goofy sidekick and we do see flashes of it occasionally he isn't the goofball in this fic; CB73, yeah Eric is going to get around a little and we'll have to wait and see how whacked this is going to be by graduation.

Jimmy1201, yay Ron rates higher than a plush toy! Oh the bad guys ARE bad guys not screw ups like they were in the show. And you are correct as to their best chance. As for bowling, fear not I've bowled over hand and that part IS fun, but we are not going there. Oh and Flanner, you don't think she can scrap?; Angelus-alvus, yay for Bon Bon and Junior, just so you know they are going to change (for the better I hope, you'll get the idea in about chapter 98); Whitem, I know I know more football….but what are you gonna do when we hit the off season? Go bowling…dang me and my big mouth.

Guest2987 (chapter 10), and you guesses might be right on. Anyway most of your questions are answered between chapter 10 and 100; random guy, remember this is an OC Steve Barkin, now I have written a 14 chapter story based on Stevie boy where he is the hero…..what was it called…..oh yeah….. 'Hero's Corner' (don't look for it since it hasn't been published yet and covers Barkin from a Senior in high school till when Kim and Ron graduate from Middleton High…..maybe I ought to post that thing!); Ajw1970, I agree just some good old fashion fun. Hummm what is Junior going to do to Eric? Wellllllll that's part of book 3; RATTLEHEAD, thanks…I tried to write a Kigo once and I just couldn't. I didn't believe in the premise so I

gave up.

Guest 2987 (chapter 10), your bets are close. Chapter 33, since I am writing chapter 98 at the moment you can bet it's going at least that long. I went to a German restaurant in Chicago on my first wedding anniversary back in…..welllll long ago since I am now at retirement age. There was a sign on the wall that stated: Good food takes time, please be patient; Moonlion 94, and here is the next chapter.

But before we go there I want to thank my beta (and co-writer), CajunBear73, for bailing me out of the swamp time and time again. Come on CB let's go get some red beans and rice!

While CB and I are chowing down why doesn't everyone else catch up with: Chapter 92.

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 92

_Middleton High Gymnasium:_

Alice Magarth, Middleton High Principal, announced to the attendees, "Welcome to our annual Homecoming Dance. Congratulations to our Mad Dogs on winning a very good game last night and keeping our unbeaten streak alive as well as our chances to make the playoffs. Speaking of the game, one of the stars is itching to get some steps in tonight and since he is the Homecoming King, please help me welcome number Seven in Middleton Purple, Ronald Stoppable. The famous hero is ready to begin the Ball tonight when he steps off with our traditional first dance with our Queen, Miss Bonnie Rockwaller." Turning to her, "Miss Rockwaller."

Ron held out his hand and the teal-eyed cheerleader took it and let young Mister Stoppable lead her to the dance floor as the music began.

Kim already had Dave standing next to her, being the alternates they knew that this moment was for the King and Queen and they would be given the nod on when to join the royal couple.

The first couple were halfway through the dance when Dave Alberts led Kim onto the floor. It was a good thing that Dave had been practicing with Liz or he might have made a fool of himself. However the Middleton QB showed some good moves. Dave turned to her, "Later on, could I ask you again Kim?"

"Sure Dave, Ron already told me that some of the guys on the team are asking too. I suppose it is my duty to dance with some of his closest friends on the team."

"Well a few of us asked Ron and he said 'Whatever KP wants'."

"As long as I spend most of the time with him I'll be happy tonight."

"Well the guys have been getting dance practice in with their girlfriends so maybe your feet won't get bruised up too much."

Kim giggled, "Ron was lousy the first few times Dave, he did get the hang of it though. I'll bet Bonnie is happy we've been going dancing about once a month. We did a little before in my room when I wasn't dating anyone, sooooo he is a lot better than he was a few years ago…and he's beginning to grow into his feet."

Dave chuckled, "Maybe he'll grow into his ears…"

"I hope not I love them just the way they are…but it's his eyes. Those brown eyes just pull me in and they have been able to do that as long as I remember."

XX

"Well Bonnie, it looks like you beat Kim…finally. Congratulations. You know you're going to want to take lots of pictures to record it because I don't know if you'll be able to do it again.", Ron suggested.

"I…I don't really know if I deserve to wear the crown though. I read through a lot of the mission reports…and well, with what Junior has told me, I think maybe I should abdicate…"

"Don't do that Bonnie, you won fair and square and if I know anything about Kim she would refuse the title. She would only want it one way and that's if she got more votes.", Ron explained not knowing just _how_ the election had been rigged earlier in the year.

Oblivious of previous events, thanks to Eric and his brain-tap machine, including her _enticement_ to rig the voting for the Homecoming crown, she nodded, "I'll make sure she has my support in the spring at the prom Ron."

"That's great, but make it a surprise. That would make her senior year."

"And I'll support you too Ron."

"You don't have to Bonnie, I don't care for the spotlight."

"Ron I thought you liked this?"

"I do and…I don't, I mean I'd love it if Kim and I wore the crowns, but since it's just for me, I really don't care for it. When Monday comes I'll turn my crown in with a smile on my face…Sure the attention was nice…"

"You acted like you enjoyed it.", the teal-eyed cheerleader said.

"I did, well do, but it got old pretty quick. I just want to go back to my little hole and support KP and do my thing trying to get through my last year here."

"Ron you have the chance to be something special…"

"Bonnie, I have something special and she's dancing with the real football star around here. I just run the ball and help KP help people. For right now I mostly want to help people.", Ron explained as the dance ended.

Once Bonnie realized that she had come to a stop, Ron offered his arm. He quickly looked around and spotted his target. A minute later he bowed to the buff and tan young man, then offered Bonnie's hand to him. "My duty is done. Good luck with him Bonnie and try to keep him on the straight and narrow." Bonnie turned away for a moment when the crowd began to applaud. Seeing his chance Ron leaned in to Junior's ear, "If you hurt her in any way you pampered idiot I will make your life a living fucking hell.", he warned.

And with that, the blond running back walked towards Kim and Dave.

"Not yet buster.", the _Queen_ halted Ron's exit, "The Queen must fulfill her obligations as well." With that she stepped up to Ron, reached out and touched our hero's face and kissed him on the cheek.

A now lightly perspiring, and blushing running back rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh yeah…I gotta go back, uh, over there and uh…uh yeah and see KP." With that Ron turned to look for his best friend slash girlfriend who had moved in the few short seconds that young Mister Stoppable had been distracted. He spotted her chatting with Monique and the college QB that she had been hooked up with since the previous summer. _'I'd better get back to her before she goes nutso on us.',_ Ron thought to himself as he almost tripped on the way back to his side of the gym.

The red head smiled tightly, "Your duty is done BF and since she isn't the third wheel tonight you're all _mine_."

"Would you like something to drink KP?"

A slow dance began and Kim offered her hand to Ron. Proving that he was getting smarter, the blond running back quickly took Kim's hand. "I'd rather dance with my boyfriend, later Moni, Brick. I have a previous engagement with someone very important to me."

The fashion queen of Middleton High laughed lightly, "We're right behind you blondie." Then to her boyfriend, "Lead on Brick and don't even think about stepping on my feet, I did not come to the dance wearing steel-toed safety boots…they wouldn't go with the dress.", before she offered her hand to Brick Flagg.

When Kim got Ron to an out of the way place on the dance floor, she turned to him and took his left hand in her right and slipped her left behind his neck. Ron responded with his right hand around her waist. The red head giggled, "So it wasn't a fluke and good manners when you were out on the floor with Bonnie?"

"I remember the dance lessons that you, Mrs. P and Mom drilled into my head, KP. Rufus even made me watch dance videos.", Ron argued.

"And you retained a lot of it honey.", Kim informed her guy as she lay her forehead on his shoulder.

"I had a great reason to…I'd do anything for you."

"Ssshhh, less talk, more cuddle."

XX

The 'other' red head leaned in close to Dave, "You looked good out there…"

"I look better out there now Liz.", Dave corrected his girlfriend as he pulled her in very close. Earlier Tank had informed Dave that most members of the football team would be left alone but 'Sarge' Barkin said they would be able to push the boundaries more than allowed during a school day. Dave did want to see just how far he could go before a gruff clearing of the throat signaled that punishment was about to commence.

"I like this, where's that fuddy duddy Barkin at?"

"I don't know Liz, but if we keep this up he'll be over here before you know it."

XX

"You can hold me closer than that Brick, Barkin can't make you run laps anymore."

"He could to you…"

"No he won't Mister Football Star, I'll scream discrimination if he opens his fat mouth. Trust me, he doesn't want _those_ people from DC down here snooping around."

"Maybe so, but he can still give most of the guys some hassle that they _don't_ need."

"Not likely they only had real trouble in one game, I'm sure that they are going to the playoffs this year…"

"Yeah they are, but we have some problems…"

Monique didn't want to talk about Steve Barkin, nor the people from the nation's capital, right now, or even football. She just wanted to have a good time and she had been waiting most of the summer and a good portion of the school year to get it. The African-American girl just wanted to have a nice time with her boyfriend and her other friends. They had a large party at Pace's for dinner which didn't cost them anything except to help with the tip. She had asked Kim about it and the red head enlightened her that Ron had arranged the dinner and he and Felix had set up the limo.

Of course Brick, Dave and Ron talked a little about football during dinner at the upscale eatery but they spent most of their time wooing the girls they were with because all three young women had tempers and let's face it, all the guys were, at times, scared of them.

Monique pulled Brick in closer and slipped both hands around his neck. Just above the level of the live music that the band was dishing out the African-American beauty said, "I really do like you baby boy."

XX

As the teal-eyed Queen danced gracefully with her new beau, "Do you really care about me Junior?"

The young and very, _very_ rich man replied, "I think I have been looking for you for a long time Bonnita. Ijust did not realize it. I should do something nice for my Blue Fox to thank her…"

"That Animology crap is just that…welll crap. If you went with what that was all about Junior we wouldn't be compatible."

"It was not worth anything?"

"No, the authors just wrote the darn book to make money…my super smart sister bought it hook line and sinker.", the youngest Rockwaller informed him.

The large teen sighed and then laughed lightly as he twirled her, "In some ways I have been a fool Bonnita, how did you learn to dance so well?"

"Ten years of ballet and other dance lessons, I have the injuries to prove it.", Bonnie explained thinking back to all the times her feet were black and blue and the times she had to sit in the bathtub in almost scalding water to relieve the aches in her muscles.

"Then we should, as you Americans say, 'cut a rug'.", Junior chuckled, showing that he maybe wasn't so self-absorbed and had something of a sense of humor, which would have astounded both Kim and Ron if they had been close enough to overhear this conversation.

He then twirled Bonnie around several times. She instantly raised one foot and was on the ball of her other to make her spins even faster.

XX

The platinum blonde helped her artist boyfriend out on the floor. "I don't know how well this is going to work Tara.", Josh stated as he leaned on her. She had him to leave his crutches at the table they were sharing with some of the other couples they had dinner with.

"Josh I am more than strong enough to make sure you don't fall. We just can't do anything fancy tonight."

"Alright, you win. I thought you'd be dancing with the other guys instead…"

"I plan to boyfriend and I have it from some good sources that you will get some slow dances from the other girls on the squad so you'd better make sure you lean on them too…"

"Huh?", Josh replied; this was news to him, "Some of those guys are big and they'll kick my scrawny behind…"

"No they won't, the girls told me you'll be safe…just don't hold on to them too tight.", Tara suggested with a grin. Though she kidded about his holding other girls too tightly, she had spread the word that they were to be ready to grasp her boyfriend anytime his knee was in danger of giving out and get him to a chair. And the boyfriends were to NOT read anything into any girl that supported Josh in this way.

Very few in that party knew that a sometimes goofy running back came up with that idea all on his own. He was determined for Josh and Tara to have as good of time at the dance as everyone else.

(Why was this? Deep down inside Ron felt guilty about not getting to Josh and Tara sooner than he was able to. We have shown that the sidekick was somewhat protective of his friends beginning with Kim, then with his sister, Rufus and Felix. It seems he would feel the same way towards his few other friends. He was always a little sweet on Tara and since Josh wasn't competing for Kim anymore it makes sense to this writer. Anyway will this way of thinking come back to bite our reluctant hero in the behind…or not? AN).

XX

As this second dance finished, the couples began to return to their tables.

Josh reddened as Tara helped him back. Ron led Kim to her seat, "Do you guys want something to drink.", while he was up.

Taking in the nods and headshakes, Ron, Dave and Brick headed to the snack tables to gather an assortment of refreshments to replenish their _reserves_. The night was still way young and most of them were going to expend more energy than their normally active bodies would.

X

"So how are you feeling Josh?", Ron asked after he, Dave and Brick returned.

"The knee is a little sore and the symptoms from the concussion are better.", Josh replied, "And I have an appointment with Mrs. Possible tomorrow since she's in town for Homecoming."

Kim said, "I trust Mom and I've heard she's one of the best neurosurgeons west of the Mississippi River."

"That's what my doctor said too Kim."

"Did you ever try and figure out who the men were who attacked you, or the guy who helped out?", Kim asked.

"I have no idea, although I am grateful for what he did, those guys could really have hurt Tara and me if he hadn't shown up…"

Kim frowned as she glanced around, "Do you think he might have been in on the attack…I have to ask, you know."

Tara replied, "I've thought about that Kim, and no I don't think so, he was just a Good Samaritan. He did stomp their butts pretty good, though."

"And you haven't heard any more from him?"

The platinum blonde shook her head, "He was like one of those hero guys from a comic book, after he helped us to the hospital he just disappeared. You know he did have a gruff voice…almost as if he was disguising it."

Ron almost froze up, but quickly jumped in before Tara could make any conclusions, "Now why would he do that pretty girl?"

"Uh hummmm?", a lowered voice next to Ron cleared her voice.

"Uh yeah KP?"

"Pretty girl?"

Ron sighed internally as he deflected the conversation away from the attack and the events surrounding it, "Tara _is_ pretty, but you are beautiful KP…I'm serious about that. I think we have the prettiest girls in all of Colorado right here at this table…man this has to be some kind of record. You know we need to get a group picture of us just to prove this actually happened."

"Nice save boyfriend. So Brick, how is college going?"

The D-1 athlete was glad to talk about something, "My classes are going about as well as I could have hoped for Kim. Even with the football and all the stress that goes with it, I'm pulling a little over a three on a four point system."

The music just started up again, and Liz wanted her guy out on the floor. Seeing as Kim was in a talkative mood with the Middleton football great, Ron asked Monique, "Wanna check out the floor baby girl?"

It was a lively dance and she rolled her eyes, before she offered her hand after getting Brick's nod of approval.

"So tell me Brick, what is college life like?", Kim inquired as she gave her boyfriend and her best girlfriend a quick wave.

"Well the courses are tough, but I expected them to be."

Kim wasn't surprised by this news from a guy she knew had almost made a _career_ out of high school, so she asked, "What are you taking, then?"

"I'm not sure of my major yet, Kim, but I am starting with Pre-calc, of course English composition, Spanish, a statistics class and Physics just to get some basic classes out of the way."

Surprised Kim Possible asked, "Those aren't BS courses Brick, how are you able to handle it?"

Brick had asked Monique not to let the cat out of the bag that he wasn't as dense as most people in high school thought he was, and found himself trying not to give too much out, "I guess I've smartened up a little since Bonnie and I split up."

Kim nodded still not understanding and while hoping that Brick wasn't under some kind of artificial intelligence enhancer like someone _else_ she knew at one time, "Still that is a solid course load, way more than I would have expected an athlete to handle."

"Yeah maybe, but I could get hurt in college and if I do then what am I going to do to support myself if football doesn't pan out?"

"Yeah good idea." Then looking him over, "But no one gave you anything to wear that could make all that work for you did they?"

"Not that I know of Kim, I know that you deal with some pretty goofy stuff at times but as far as I know I'm clean and within the NCAA rules for competition."

"So there are actual rules for this?"

"Yeah, all athletes have to abide by them. The coaching staff made us aware of them. They handed out a booklet.", Brick explained, "You have ta know what's in it."

"Do the same rules apply for cheerleaders?"

"I suppose they do, the members of the cheerleader squads _are_ considered athletes. So they have to make grade points…you know…"

"Do they get recruited too?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"What happens if a girl and her boyfriend or fiancée are athletes at the same school?", Kim nervously glanced around and noticed both Josh and Felix watching. She took a deep breath and let it out, "Can they get housing together?"

"Uh I haven't checked into that Kim, but Monique is thinking about attending where I am. I mean she might have to go into a dorm for a year, but after that if we are still together we should be able to get an apartment."

Kim glanced again at the other boys and said, "What you see or hear at this table is classified _Top Secret_…got it?"

At their nods the heroine continued, "We…Ron and I are going to try and find a place just off the campus where we end up and set up 'house' there."

Felix's eyes popped open as did Zita's. They were now seeing that Kim's and Ron's relationship was much further along than either had predicted or even gossiped about. Finally the wheelchair bound young man asked, "Ron never said anything…"

Kim leaned into them and said, "He doesn't know yet and don't you guys tell…he should figure it out sometime after midnight, even Ron will catch on quick enough."

Zita frowned at the red head's comment, "I thought you two were going to wait till the summer after graduation Kim…"

"Change of plans and I already talked to Mom about it Flores. Dad said not to go further unless he and I or Mom and I talked about it first, so we did. And since my BF talked to my Father about us getting married in the future and Dad finally stepping up and saying yes…well you know! As long as there are no little Ronnies crawling around, Mom said to go ahead, just be careful.", noting that most of the others from the table were out on the floor the heroine added, "Like I said don't spill any of this."

XXX

_Elsewhere:_

The immense creature calmly seemed to gaze off into the distance but was interrupted by another creature, a much smaller one who carried a tablet and seemed to have fire surrounding him said, _"It is almost time Father. Shall I send Suriel to you for instructions on how to deal with the human child?"_

"_**My child, please do. Although this trial is less of consequence than others yet to come, it will give our young friend something to ponder later when events seem to wear down on him."**_

Metatron nodded. Having once been human himself, those memories plagued him at times, _"I shall summon him Father, since he communicates with mankind more than I do now." _

"_**That he does my child, his greatest attribute is caring for those I have made in my image. When their time on the physical plane is over he consistently assists their souls to find me in complete tranquility."**_

"_And for those traveling to see Satan?"_

"_**Their journey will be incomplete until they are in my presence child, this I have promised them. I could not break my promise, now could I?"**_

"_No Father, but to them it may seem forever…"_

"_**Forever is a long time, even for me."**_

And with this the Archangel took his leave to recall his friend from the physical plane.

XXX

The blind 'seer' sat calmly with the ever present young woman at his side.

_(Inturo-kun you must return to your body. It is not good to be out of it so long, you will starve…)_

The silver eyed young man, _staring_ off into the distance, replied_, (Asuka-kun I was pondering the significance of a vision…I am back here now. Would you please favor me with some tea…I will walk with you.)_

_(That would be good, you need to stretch your body some. Sitting for days on end is not good for your body.),_ Asuka Sakaru advised since from her training, she obviously knew more about taking care of one's self. And from the protectiveness she felt for him due to her feelings for the seer.

X

A thought came to the seer_, "Suriel our Father has need of you."_

"_I am with you Brother.",_ the _blinded_ one replied with the fire within him not felt by the young woman at his side, as his eyes began to shine with a silver glow.

XXX

_The Possible home, Middleton:_

Tonight the twins were staying with the family of their friends. That family, gallantly volunteered for the hostile mission since James had taken a beating camping with _their_ two monsters over a weekend during the summer. Though the twins promised to be on their best behavior, James threatened compliance chips if bad reports followed them home.

Remembering the headaches Jim and Tim had for a few days after the last time those devices had been planted on their heads, they readily agreed that there would be no problems.

"So, you're going in tomorrow?", James inquired of his wife.

"Of course, I have some office hours on Sunday. I might drive back Monday morning Jimmie."

"That's good…"

"Seth Flanner has the same mental problems that you came down with and I want to check him over and rule out some sort of contagion that could be affecting our community. Also there is a man who made a point of contacting me in Denver and while he's in town for the game, he said he could stay long enough to be examined…So tonight he's having tests run and I will see him in the morning before he heads back to New York."

"Something serious?"

"I don't know, but it is degenerative and it might have been brought on by something. I can't say for sure right now however."

"A wise decision Annie."

"Thank you. Now there is something we need to discuss tonight."

"And what might that be?"

Anne took a deep breath not knowing how her husband was going to take this part of the conversation, "Tonight Kimmie might not be coming home before her curfew."

"Why is that Annie?"

"I gave her permission to stay out."

"Well we can wait…"

"All night. She reserved a motel room."

"I suppose their party might stay out until daylight since it's their last homecoming…"

"With Ronald in her room.", Anne finally got out most of it. James just stopped and stared down at her.

"And how many others? I remember in our college days…"

"Only with Ronald, no one else."

"With only Ronald?"

Anne nodded, "She talked to me about taking their relationship to the next level…and I agreed as long as there isn't any complications with this action."

"Action? Anne you gave her permission to engage in…"

"Yes I _did_, as long as they took precautions…Ronald already talked to you about his wanting to make Kimmie his wife _and_ you agreed if you remember."

"I know what I did and I know that the age of consent in Colorado is seventeen…..sigh….I a….agree as long as we don't hear the patter of little feet in a year.", James paused, "But next time you and Kimmie have a surprise like this don't just spring it on me like that, my heart can only take so much."

Now to be truthful, James had an inkling that something like this was in the offing, but he was more than a little surprised at how quickly it came about.

The red haired Neurosurgeon quickly gave her rocket scientist husband and quick hug, "I knew you would come around, but Kimmie was worried about how you would take this update on her and Ronald's relationship."

"Uh Ronald hasn't said anything to me…"

"He doesn't know yet, honey…"

"Then he _doesn't_ have the required equipment Annie, this could be bad…"

"I took care of that for him and instructed your daughter how to use it, and it's a good thing I did too."

"Why's that Annie?"

"In the past I've examined Ronald after some of their adventures so I could tell what size."

"_Size?_….Huh?…..Oh."

"Yes, she should be a _very_ happy girl….."

The rocket scientist frowned, "This is not good."

"For you no.", Anne grinned. "For _Kimmie_…yes."

XXX

"Doc?", the mint hued villainess called as she picked up on a website.

"What is it Shego? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"There's some online grumblings about the gem I swiped.", she informed him as she read through the article.

Doctor Drakken walked over to the computer station and scanned through the data with a growing smile. Once he had finished he rubbed his hands in glee, "Well it seems our diminutive cat burglar got the black diamond doesn't it? I'm sure when they catch him he will plead innocence…I hope they put him away for a very long time."

"So you're not going to help him in any way, blue boy?"

"After what he said about Commodore Puddles…not in a million years."

"But if he escaped, law enforcement agencies, including GJ would expend manpower to re-arrest him. If they do that it gives us more of a chance to get one of your plots to work."

"I don't know Shego…"

"At least think about it and while _I'm_ thinking about it you might want to get your cousin to help pay you back in re-payment for breaking him out of the slammer.", the former member of Team Go advised.

XXX

Kim and Ron were moving fast, dancing the 'Jitter Bug'. It was a dance that Anne and James knew and taught their daughter some years before. Kim then taught the dance to Ron about three months before the Moodulator Incident the previous spring. It happened one weekend when both teens had nothing to do and Kim's boyfriend at the time had to go out of town for a baseball tournament. They only dated for about three weeks before they realized that it didn't really 'click' for them. Ron, as usual, was being supportive, while Kim just wanted to dance to forget…So our hero was ready to help her out. Of course even back then he had a crush on the pretty red head.

Finally when the music ended two perspiring…well Kim not so much, but Ron was downright sweating. Kim took his arm and they walked back to the table when Tank Woodson walked up. While the blond running back removed his tux jacket the tough linebacker said, "Hey guys this is my girlfriend Melanie…uh she goes to Lowerton. Mel this is Kim, Ron, Dave, Liz, Felix, Zita, Tara and Josh." Each nodded or waved their hand as they were mentioned.

Dave Alberts already knew of Tank's _girlfriend_ and had promised not to reveal anything about her to the others so he said, "Tank mentioned you Melanie, welcome to Middleton High. I hope you're having a good time."

"I am…uh Dave right?"

"Yeah you got it Melanie…I'm Dave and this is Liz (Dave took the cheerleader's hand). So where did you meet Tank here?"

"Oh they have Thursday night bands in the park and I was playing that night and he introduced himself to me (which was not a lie…she just left out certain _details_)."

The platinum blonde stood up and offered her hand, "I'm Tara, pleased to meet you…my boyfriend next to me is Joshua."

The light brown haired young woman responded after taking Tara's hand and then Josh's, "Same here."

Felix smiled, "I'd get up, but I haven't learned that trick yet. This is Zita." Both offered their hands to the newcomer.

Zita explained, "Felix is confined to a wheelchair although _his_ wheels are special."

"How special?"

"His chair flies and hovers in the air, we get great seats at parades."

Melanie didn't know if she was being played and so just nodded when the music ended. "Hey guys, that was a lively dance.", a medium sized boy returned to the table. On his arm was a very pretty red haired young woman in a royal blue gown.

Tank took the opportunity, "Ron, Kim, this is Melanie. Melanie, Kim…uh she's the one in the dress and Ron…"

"Guys don't wear dresses, they wear kilts…if they wore dresses it'd have to be that they lost some sort of bet.", Ron jabbered along.

The music started back up and Ron kept talking as he reached for Kim's hand. "No Ron I want to rest for a minute. Hey Liz, want to cut a rug with Ron?"

"Sure, but you have to go out with Dave on the next one."

"Deal."

X

The 'other' red head from the cheer squad let the former mascot lead her out on the floor.

XX

"I thought you were in shape Kim?", Tara giggled.

"I don't know where he gets the energy Tara. You want to go out there with him next?"

"Yeah, but Josh is going to want to be out there too."

"We have enough guys around to make sure of that. I'll dance with Josh…but where are Flanner and Mike?"

Tank answered, "I saw them heading outside…I think they were going to the quiet area under the stands at the football field."

"They'd better not get caught by Barkin…"

"Don't worry about them Kim, they'll be fine."

**Beep-Beep-De-Da-Beep**

Kim tapped the _watch_ on her wrist, "Go Wade."

"Get Ron, I have your stuff in the panel van that I'm sending for you. You can change in the vehicle…get moving, you have about three minutes.", the African-American genius warned.

"What's going on?"

"A fire, a big fire, I have your and Ron's gear on it get moving."

"On it Wade.", Kim replied. Then to the others, "Sorry guys, but this is what we do…see ya."

With that Kim took off across the floor where she ran across Bonnie and Junior doing a tango. "We have pictures Kim…"

"We have to go, Ron…a fire, we gotta leave."

"Sure KP, I'm on it.", with that Ron removed his crown and handed it to Liz, "Give this to Dave, he's the alternate. You guys have fun."

Bonnie watched Kim and Ron begin to leave, "They want to take our picture…"

"You and Dave…we have to go.", Kim told her as she grabbed her guy and pulled him away not knowing how bad the fire was.

Already Kim Possible was in 'mission mode' and walking as quickly as she could she said lowly, "We have ta get there Ron, people are counting on us."

"Just a minute KP, I wanna say something to somebody. Just wait a sec."

"Sure…"

The blond running back walked up to Junior Senior and leaned into his ear, "Junior, I expect you to treat Bonnie with dignity and respect. Do you understand me?"

The buff Spaniard teen nodded as he paled lightly.

Ron nodded back and jogged over to Kim, "Ready KP."

"Good let's do some hero stuff.", as Kim pulled him out of the gym.

The blond running back and sidekick just nodded as a gray truck with no windows stopped right in front of them at the doors. Ron opened the door for Kim and after she hopped in he joined her and slammed the door behind him.

Ron saw the bag that all of his gear was packed in (since he had done it a couple days before) and said to Kim, "I'll be back here KP, you get your stuff on…"

"Yeah BF, but don't ogle me.", the red head mock warned as it occurred to her now that her after-dance activities had been curtailed for the rest of the evening.

"Yeah you too.", Ron replied as he turned so that he couldn't see her undress. As for him he almost ripped the jacket off, and since he found that the normal clothing he usually wore under his turnout gear wasn't there, he realized that he had it laundered. So he left the tux slacks on as well as the socks and shirt.

Nervously he chuckled as he opened his turn out gear bag, which held all of his firefighter gear, "Not quite regulation KP…"

Kim glanced his way and encouraged, "We'll deal, right now the most important thing is to help people."

Ron knew that he usually had a nomex set under the outer gear and shrugged his shoulders as he climbed into the pants which already had the boots in them ready to go. He stood and pulled the tan and very heavy, and hot, pants up and pulled the suspenders over his shoulders.

Kim slipped out of her gown and shoes. She then pulled on her slacks and mission boots. She then pulled a light shirt over her top and slipped her arms through. Half smiling she then put on her EMT/Fireman shirt and picked up the jacket. When she looked over to see how her blond boyfriend was doing she smiled seeing he was slipping an arm into the heavy fireman's coat. Once he had three of the super heavy clasps made he picked up the equipment belt (which even had his 'snagger tool' on it) and quickly cinched it over the coat. Ron then slipped on his hood which came down well over his chest under the coat and then picked up his N6A helmet; blowing on the dust on his visor.

"Ron you'd better take your SUBA gear too you might need it.", Kim reminded her guy as she slipped her jacket on.

"Yeah and my axe too, ya never know what's going to happen." Ron pulled out the self-contained air tank and mask and checked the pressure as he had been taught. He attached his multi-purpose axe to his equipment belt as the panel truck came to a stop.

"I suppose this is where the heroes are gonna be, let's go Ron…head in the game.", Kim chattered not really knowing just how scary being inside of a fire could be. At times she worried about the teen who had grown up with her. _'I hope they give him an easy job.'_

Kim saw two white hats and made for them since she knew they were Chiefs. Once there Kim said, "Kim Possible, EMT and Ron Stoppable, smoke eater, reporting."

"I'm Chief Cramby Miss Possible, thanks for your help. You can set up with the ambulances over there. We have been getting some smoke inhalation with some of the first responders."

Kim turned to go since he was a little brusque at the moment while wondering exactly what was happening.

"Chief?", Ron frowned since he hadn't been spoken to yet and was hoping to get something meaningful to do, "Where do you need me?"

"Stoppable right? (The teen nodded), "Cramby continued we're short on manpower right now. Do you think you can get on the ladder truck and ride it to the roof with a hose? We need to chop a hole in the roof and get a hose in there.", Walter Cramby informed the teen.

"Sure, I have my gear. Let's go."

"Son…be careful, we don't like the roof and from what the others have told me we need a small guy…I don't trust the structure and we have people unaccounted for…a kid, for one."

"Shit…"

"Yeah, we think she's still inside…"

"I'll go in…"

"I have guys but I want a hose through the roof, and you have ta chop it…We'd like to put a safety line on you…But we're gonna need that truck somewhere else in a minute or two."

"We'll do what we need to do Chief.", Ron replied, "Let's go."

"Sherman, get Stoppable up on the ladder truck, he's gonna chop through the roof and wash down from the top."

"Why not one of the other guys, they have more experience."

"Weight, he and his gear weigh a lot less than anyone else.", the Chief explained. "And we have a hysterical Mother over there with the EMTs and a missing child. Stoppable is our best chance to save her without killing a couple of guys."

"But Chief…"

"No buts, I trust him.", Cramby told one of his more experienced firemen.

Lester 'Les' Sherman looked at Ron as if gauging him, "Come on kid, we have work to do."

Ron offered his hand, "Sherman, I'm Ron…"

"You're a know-nothing _kid_ volunteer. You're _too_ young to have been through hell like some of the other guys, but the Chief is the Chief so he is the boss. Now you ever ride up in a ladder truck?"

Ron frowned seeing that he wasn't going to get respect until he got burnt good or lost a finger or an eye or something, "Yeah once or twice, you take the controls we have ta get a line."

"I'll have them turn it on after you land on the roof…"

"No, charge it now. I don't want any screw ups. A kid's life might depend on this.", the blond sidekick told the older man as he checked his face mask. Reaching back he turned the valve on the tank so that he had it if he needed it.

So the older firefighter pointed to a hose that had just been attached and motioned to turn on the valve to it. Then he said to Ron, "You know what to do?"

The blond teen nodded and picked up the now filling hose and put it over his shoulder as he walked to the very long truck.

"Kid, I'll raise it after you got to the top so you don't have to climb the whole thing."

"Yeah.", Ron replied as he unclipped his gloves from his belt and slipped one then the other on then added, "Once I get on the roof and start the hole make sure you wet me down."

"Why?"

"If the fire is in the attic where do you think it's going when I give it some air?"

"I can control the nozzle from the truck you'll have plenty of water…don't worry I know my job, you just do yours."

"Good.", Ron muttered as he moved as far to the top part of the ladder as he dared, ignoring the last part of his talk with the older man.

In moments the engine started on the truck and a few seconds later the ladder began to rise.

XX

"Hi, I'm Kim.", the red haired heroine introduced herself as she got the other EMTs some of whom were speaking with an obviously distraught woman.

One of the medics offered, "I'm John, this is Mary and Katie. Over there speaking with that woman is Jennifer and Sara."

Kim glanced over and memorized the faces, "I'm new here just to help you know."

Mary smiled and offered her hand, "We know who you are Kim and thanks, we're all equal here. Where's the guy who always follows you around?"

"The Chief had a job for him Mary. So what's going on with the woman?"

"She thinks her daughter is still in the building."

"We need to make sure and get her out…or make sure she isn't inside."

"The fire department's first responsibility, they're setting up now. They are getting water into the building as we speak. They have the equipment and they can get in. Hopefully the girl went to stay with a friend…her Mom thought that was what happened, but she's not sure."

'_Not sure?…You have to know where your kids are lady.',_ Kim mentally harshed on the woman who was obviously real upset.

The two EMTs were finally done with the lady.

XXX

_Back at the dance:_

A huffing Bonnie Rockwaller, with her new boyfriend in tow, quickly walked over to the table which had the 'King's' crown resting on it. "Come on Alberts, we have to get our picture taken for posterity. Then kidding to the others including Tara, "I cannot believe that I've lowered myself to this. Are you sure Kim and Ron had to leave?"

The platinum blonde frowned, "Yeah Bonnie they had a mission come up and you know how it is with them."

Sighing, "Yeah I do, I hope nothing happens…I've heard sometimes they take too many chances. Come on Dave, Liz we need to get this over with.", Bonnie invited, "We'll be right back, Junior do you want to come with?"

"Enjoy yourself Bonita, I sure I can find something to keep my attention. Miss", pointing to Zita, "would you care to dance, I've noticed that you haven't had as much floor time and I hope to help correct it if you wish."

The Latin-American teen glanced at Felix. The wheelchair bound young man said, "Go on Zita, I'll hang here for a while. I want to speak with Tara anyway.

The Latin-American teen smiled as she rose, "See you later boyfriend, have fun."

"I intend to girlfriend."

After they had left, Liz Sours stayed back, "I think I'd be a third wheel there. Did Kim talk to you guys about her plans tonight?"

Both Tara and Felix nodded. Felix said, "Just about the dance and dinner…"

"So you have no idea?"

The platinum blonde asked, "What do you mean Liz?"

"Kim got a room at a motel for after the dance…"

"She did?"

"Well she and I both got a room, we're going to surprise both our guys."

The wheelchair bound teen inquired, "Uh, that usually means…uh."

The 'other' red head from the cheer squad nervously chuckled, "Yeah, but I wonder if I'm going to be the only one."

Tara King suggested, "You _might_ want to cancel tonight, if you aren't certain Liz, I mean Kim and Ron might be out real late and well…there's the mutual support issue."

Felix looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just this I think Liz here was going to take Dave out and seduce him, or something, overnight like it appears Kim was planning on doing with Ron…if both girls do it there is less chance of both of them getting talked about since Kim-bashing is pretty much a no-no. Liz doesn't have that protection, so if anyone finds out they can damage her reputation.", Tara explained.

"Ohh, I hadn't thought of that.", Felix replied, "I suppose you could call them…"

"Yeah maybe I'd better do that, Kim doesn't have to wear all that gear since she's helping the medical people."

Miss Sours reached over and picked up her purse and opened it to pull out her cell phone. Finding the name and number she punched in the speed dial button. "Yeah Kim it's me Liz, are you guys all right?"

On the other end of the connection Kim replied, "Yeah a little. They're working on getting water on the flames."

A now blushing red head asked, "Are you and Ron gonna…uh, you know?"

"Ron doesn't know, and with the way these things act out sometimes those are hard plans to make."

"Uh where's Ron now?"

"Up on the roof of the apartment building, he's starting to chop a hole in the roof."

"He is?"

"Yeah they have to get water on the inside of the building. Listen I have to go Liz, have fun at the dance. Good luck later…"

"Uh thanks Kim, you too."

Liz looked around, "She doesn't know. Maybe I'd better pull the plug on our afterhours fun guys. I think that there might be a better time to try it."

Tara nodded, "If Dave doesn't know maybe that's the best thing you can do. What do you think Felix?"

He noticed the music was ending and decided to make it short, "I think you have plenty of time to show your affection to Dave, Liz. So what if you're out a few bucks, being sure has to be worth more."

XXX

Kim Possible glanced around to her co-workers as she ended the connection, "Uh one of the girls I was at the dance with was worrying about what was going on right now."

John looked around, "We all get calls like that once in a while Kim…we're all older and some of us have families."

"I had plans with my boyfriend later,", Kim explained, "but right now helping people is more important…to both of us."

Mary laughed, then turned more serious to make a point, "Don't let this take control of your life Kim, you still have to have fun or it will wear you down. When _that_ happens your life will turn to shit and after dealing with it you might end up quitting. So have fun, enjoy life. You do what you can to help people and go on, you can't be on call twenty-four seven." The experienced EMT advised, "If you give one hundred percent too long you will have nothing left for yourself and those you love. It will leave you an empty shell and Miss Possible I think you can have many more years of helping people, so try to give some thought about that."

"Thanks and I will Mary…"

XXX

Chief Cramby scanned over the prints, "OK why didn't the sprinklers come on Austin?"

"Not sure Chief, we have water pressure to the building…all the valves are open, but the branches to the heads don't seem to have any water in them. Until we tear this down with some sprinkler fitters, we are not going to know for sure."

"There's nothing we can do about it now, but someone had better have some answers after this one. How's that kid doing on that roof?"

"He's almost through Chief, he's got a line up there with him and once he's through he's gonna soak it down.", one of the sub-Chiefs informed them.

"Why isn't the ladder truck with him to support?"

"He had to move off. When we get more assets we can cover both…we decided that the kid is safer on the far side…"

"When are those trucks getting here?"

"Since we went three-alarm, surrounding fire districts are already moving…"

"Shit, I hope that child isn't inside…"

XX

"Come on.", Ron muttered to himself as he laid into the roof he was kneeling on with the axe_. 'And don't screw up and cut the damned hose.',_ he quietly added, almost chopping it.

The heavily sweating blond member of Team Possible worked feverishly as some of the roof finally gave way. (OK, have any of you tried to chop through three quarter inch plywood while encumbered in turn out gear? AN).

The blond teen was rewarded with flame as the hole appeared and the wood from the sub-roofing fell inside. Our hero quickly got a hold of his hose with one hand and onto his yellow 'snagger' tool (so that he had control over the line and had some leverage) then stuck it down inside the hole and opened the nozzle before he began to move it back and forth, trying to get as large an area wetted down as possible in the shortest amount of time. He knew that he may not have much time left before something very bad went down.

'_Shit.',_ the teen mused as the flames licked around his groin as they came up from the crawl space in what should be some kind of attic_, 'This is already hot. I can see the headlines in the morning 'Teen hero's flunky gets balls burnt off while fighting an apartment building fire'…Well at least Mister Doctor P will finally be happy.'_

To Ron, even though James T. Possible was more accepting, he really wasn't sure that the middle-aged man had changed all _that_ much. So the teen was sure that if he had an accident of some sort which would prevent him from producing children, the head of this branch of the Possible clan would be that much happier.

The sidekick, as he still called himself, shook his head to keep the angsty thoughts at bay before he turned on his helmet mounted flashlight and peered down into the smoke; hoping to see where the fire was centered so he could direct most of the water spray in that direction.

XX

Kim opened the door to the ambulance as several firefighters brought four people up to them.

John and Mary were waiting for the four adults, cots were ready along with bottles of oxygen, when Kim asked, "Did everyone get out?"

A woman named Lisa replied between coughs, "I think so, but there was a lot of smoke in there. I think I heard a dog barking though."

Another woman slipped the mask on herself then removed it after a few breaths, "That was Sneakers, I think, he belongs to the Libberson's. It is Lacy's pet."

The red haired teen pressed, almost becoming sick to her stomach, "Are you sure it was a dog?"

The brown haired woman with streaks of gray in it, nodded as Mary began to clean her face around the mask with a moist towel.

Kim muttered, "We need to save that poor dog…"

John put his hand on Kim's shoulder, "We have to let the firemen do their job Kim, if we get in the way someone may not go home to their family at the end of their shift."

"But if that's the same apartment where the dog is we should make the Chief aware of the possibility that there might be a child in that set of rooms.", Kim argued.

"OK you win, let's find him and let him know.", John then turned to the woman, "What apartment number do you think the dog is in?"

Lisa replied, "Four C, that's on the fourth floor." Then she pointed to the woman that had been talking to the paramedics, "That's Kathy Libberson over there…I _wonder_ where Lacey is?"

"Crud.", John Melson said as he grabbed Kim and pulled her with him, "We're going to have injuries tonight."

Kim frowned, "Huh?"

"The Chief isn't going to be happy, but he's gonna have to send people in for sure."

Less than one minute later John, the lead paramedic (with Kim Possible tagging along) got to Chief Cramby, "We have a problem boss."

"What is it?"

"One of the people in the apartment building said they heard a dog inside, that's the same one where the little girl is from…"

"Dammit, Crouger get me two lines and a crew of eight with SCBA gear…I don't have time for this shit!"

XX

The blond teen was working at doing what he had been ordered to do. He stood up trying to get a better angle on where to spray his high pressured water when something below him gave a little. Ron regained his balance just as the plywood below him gave way, plunging the seventeen year old into the flames below. Our now singed semi hero lost his hold on the pressured line, as he fell through the ceiling into the apartment below.

Les Sherman had just moved his truck back over to where he had dropped the junior member of Team Possible. With the remote camera he panned around seeing the hole in the roof and the fire hose going into it. "Damn kid where has he got to?", he hissed, "This is no place to screw off." Then he saw the axe and realized the hose still had pressure on it.

Lester quickly got on the intercom which was connected to what was a bull horn, "We have a smoke eater down!…I think he's in the fire."

XX

"Dammit who's missing?", Cramby yelled, almost not needing a radio at this point.

Sherman came running up and waving his hands, "I think the kid I had on the roof…uh."

Cramby asked, "What are you trying to say."

"The kid I had on the roof is gone, he might have gone through the roof. There's flames coming through a large hole…"

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I don't see him anywhere, do you? He was doing what I told him to do when I left. Shit he's been on his own for over fifteen minutes…I was only going to leave him for five…"

"What kid?", Kim asked, a sinking sensation in her belly.

"The one that came with you Miss Possible…", the Chief left hanging as Kim's eyes went wide and her knees buckled.

XXXXX

There, I can write cliffies too! LOL. Now I have been told that The Fannies are going to come out earlier this year so look for the notices guys. At the moment I have about halfway through chapter 98 and I know that at about chapter 100 there is going to be a turning point and there will not be too many chapters before the end of book 1. Also there are more 'canon' chapters….or as canon as I can make them and still keep with my original plot line so you can take that whichever way you want to.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Tara, Felix, Liz and all those other 'canon' characters from the show 'Kim Possible belong to Mark, Bob and the Disney Corporation as well as their legions of lawyers and not myself nor CajunBear73. And not only do we own nothing (although we are trying to corner the market on antacids) but we don't make anything either except the pleasure of luring some of you into meltdowns.

We'll catch you down the road,

ST-103


	93. Chapter 93

I am trying to include some canon into this tale, of course with my definition of 'canon' that's pretty open.

I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, faved and/or reviewed this tale of mine which has seemed to have taken on a life of it's own.

But I really want to thank CajunBear73 for all his work for all these years on 'TH' and my other fics.

I wanted you give you guys a rest of the long, long A/Ns and cut out the comments to reviews since this chapter is long enough. Just so you know most of your questions will be answered in time.

ST-103

The Hunter

Chapter 93

_At the fire:_

Chief Camby caught Kim before she hit the ground and asked, "Are you alright Miss Possible?"

"Ron.", the heroine moaned as she regained her feet and tried to bolt to the apartment building, "Noooooo. _Not_ Ron!"

The fire chief held tightly onto the struggling teen, "Miss Possible…Kim, we're trying to find him, maybe he just got off the roof…"

Les Sherman finally spoke again, "Chief, he didn't have a ladder remember? Anyway if he fell we should have found him by now…he uh would have been hurt and wouldn't have gotten far…"

"Look anyway we gotta be sure, I do _not_ want to lose that kid.", the chief didn't want a hysterical woman on his hands…at least right now when he was trying to save lives and property and his fireman wasn't helping.

"Yeah Chief, we'll make sure…"

The fire chief remembered the last funeral he attended for a fellow firefighter some six years before. Sam Johnstone was on his last week before retirement. His livelihood clashed with his wife of twenty-five years who had been his high school sweetheart. He and Carol raised two sons, the youngest just a month short of graduating from college. Old Sam didn't really have anything other than the department when he found himself in a backdraft in the warehouse complex in Lowerton six years previously. They didn't find what was left of the body until the following afternoon. Although they were sure he was lost in the fire.

Those events weighed Cramby's mind as he grit his teeth, "I still **want** that rescue team ready to go five minutes ago."

"I need to find him Chief.", Kim said desperately. The heroine didn't want to reveal her future husband to the two men, "He's a hero as much as I am….maybe more so…and I'm responsible for him, if it wasn't…" _'If he dies I could go insane.',_ she added silently as she wondered if volunteering was a smart thing for Ron to have done.

The white helmeted fireman snorted, "You can't be responsible Miss Possible, firefighters are responsible for themselves and their squad mates."

XXX

_Middleton High gym:_

"Here Jessica, you should drink something, we _have_ been dancing most of the night.", Eric suggested as he offered her a drink of punch and some cookies he had retrieved for her while she used the restroom.

"Oh thank you Eric. I wonder where Kim and Ron went earlier. I mean they all but ran out of the gym like their hair was on fire.", the freckled blonde mused.

"They must have realized they left something at home I would guess.", the suave young adult masquerading as a teen replied. He too, wondered what they ran off to do, "I would think that they took the night off."

"Yeah I hope so, do you want to check in with their table? Something didn't seem right to me."

"If you wish. Would you like me to escort you there? It is what a _gentleman_ does for his lady."

"Thank you Eric.", said the girl who had no idea what exactly she offered her hand to, and if she did she might have cut it off.

Once there the freckled blonde inquired, "Hey guys, I saw Kim and Ron almost run out of here, what happened?"

Felix informed her, "They got called out, there is a big fire somewhere and if you remember Kim is an EMT and Ron is a volunteer fireman for the county."

"That's right, Ron just re-qualified this week.", Jessica smiled, "I hope they'll be alright…"

"I'm sure they will Jessica.", Eric said, "They might have Ronald carry some hoses, but I doubt they are going to have him do something very dangerous…"

"I hope you're right Eric.", Dave replied, "Cause Ron **did** the full qualification, that means he's ready to do whatever job he's given and some of those jobs are very dangerous for grown men let alone teenagers."

A smile hit Eric's face for a short moment before it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, "I errr… do not wish anything bad to happen to the young man….err David, but I have to admit there is a possibility that he might get some smoke inhalation at the worst."

"Or get burnt if he gets too close to the fire.", Liz added as Big Mike and Justine Flanner found the table.

"Burnt? What are you guys talking about?", Justine inquired having been enjoying the company of her boyfriend under the football stands for nearly an hour.

Felix told them, "Kim and Ron left the dance to go fight a fire, I think."

Mike was about to say something when Tank Woodson showed up with Melanie on his arm, "You guys wanna go out for some coffee or something?"

"Uh shouldn't we stay here unless Kim and Ron come back?", Tara asked as she looked over to Felix who nodded.

"If they are at a fire they might be there most of the night, Kim would expect us to call the limo up and have it take us back to Kim's house because she'd think we're at least that smart.", Dave said after he thought for a moment knowing that Ron wouldn't want them to screw up their night as well.

Brick had a good idea, "Monique do you know how to get hold of Kim's tech guy?"

"I have his number on my phone, why?"

"Dial him up, he would have an idea and then we'd know what to do.", the college QB answered.

"Give me a minute Brickie.", the African-American fashion diva asked.

X

The group stood (well Felix and Josh sat) as they listened through the one-way conversation. When it was over Monique gave them the update. "Kim and Ron are at a major fire at an apartment complex outside of town and may be there until sunrise, so Wade suggested that we continue our plans without them. He is sending the limousine to take us back to our cars."

"OK, that's what we needed to know, I suggest we go out for coffee and some sort of sweet dessert like we had originally planned and keep those two in our prayers tonight.", Dave said knowing full well what kind of dangers lurked for firemen since one of his cousins followed that career choice and had been caught in a backdraft at a major fire…it was a closed casket funeral.

Eric offered, "I do not think they would allow minors to enter a dangerous situation, that would be irresponsible on the part of the people fighting the fire wouldn't it?"

"No.", Dave Alberts informed Jessica's date, "Kim is an EMT and Ron is a volunteer fireman, it is part of their community service. I know you're new around here, but those two really do help people and they have all the way through high school."

Eric smirked, "I still say that neither of them will be allowed close to a dangerous situation, but that is _my_ opinion."

Tank Woodson didn't like the new guy and muttered, "Opinions are like assholes, everyone has them."

Eric's eyes flashed.

Melanie slapped Tank's arm and gave him the 'hairy eyeball', "Be nice…"

Since the Homecoming Dance was winding down anyway they followed that advice and the couples except for Jessica and Eric and Junior and Bonnie followed it.

X

_Forty minutes later:_

The rather large party sat themselves around a table at the Westin Donut Shop. Dave and Liz were up ordering coffee and an assortment of donuts as Liz thought_, 'Maybe doing it tonight with our friends at the fire may not be the best thing to do, Dave doesn't even know. I can be patient…'_

The QB glanced at his GF, "What's bothering you Liz?"

"Oh just worrying about Kim and Ron.", she semi-lied.

The star QB gazed into her eyes having been close to the sidekick for months, "I think we're all a little worried, but they should be fine…..this is the kind of stuff they do."

"I guess, let's get back to the others."

After they returned with a tray of donuts and a tray of coffee Brick stood up, "Let me help you with that Liz."

XXX

Arms flailing the blond sidekick slash volunteer fireman crashed through the ceiling, landing heavily on the floor, still standing. Ron's left knee buckled almost the instant he landed leaving him gasping in agony in the smoke filled room. One second later he was on the floor surrounded by the thick acrid smoke and rolled onto his side.

'_Oh man.',_ once the pain subsided a little, the blond teen muttered to himself as he grabbed his left knee. _'OK it hurts but the leg doesn't feel broken.'_ Of course our reluctant hero didn't know about these kinds of injuries, but at the moment he didn't have the luxury of thinking about it. He then felt around and pulled the straps tight on his mask after pulling it up over his face hoping everything was covered then cleared his mask to get the smoke out of it, _'I have ta make my way outta here or KP is gonna be a widow before she walks down the aisle…If this keeps up it'll be to someone else and Doc P is sure gonna be happy with that.'_

Knowing that he was in a 'sitch' that most firefighters only had in their nightmares Ron began to crawl towards what he thought might be a door to an outside hallway. Halfway there he turned on the flashlight on his helmet to give him as much light as he could have under the circumstances. (The light on the front of his coat was already on).

The blond teen firefighter also turned his motion alarm on. This would begin to make noise if he stopped moving for thirty seconds_. 'I almost screwed up this time, my chief would have my guts for garters if I forgot completely.'_

'_Shit I lost my axe and I don't even know if the hose is still working. With all this smoke I have to make my own way out. This is gonna be a memorable Homecoming…I hope KP and I can laugh about this in twenty-five years.',_ he mused as his mind finally stopped racing and he began to think logically.

'_Ya know I could just float out of the hole in the roof….',_ Ron continued to muse as more of his body began to ache from the fall, _'I'll be safe then.'_

Suddenly_**, "Do not attempt levitation my young friend…."**_, sounded from everywhere…and nowhere in his head.

"_Why?",_ Ron asked since there was no real reason to talk (and just how well would anyone there be able to understand him while he was in the mask?)

"_**For several reasons, the main one being that the smoke is much thicker when you stand and then there is the secrecy for the school where you received your tattoo…"**_

"_Oh I forgot…But how do you know about Yamanouchi?"_

"_**Never mind about the ninja school…now you have remembered, but more important…what is your purpose here?"**_

"_To keep KP safe…"_

"_**Not your general purpose side…child, your specific purpose at this location. Stop acting ignorant, this is important."**_

"_Oh, to put out the fire…."_

"_**And to save a child, who could still be in the building.",**_ whoever it was prompted our hero.

"_Yeah that too…so, uh, what do I call you? I mean you have to have a name 'cause I'd sound real stupid talking to myself like this.",_ the blond teen asked as he began to believe he was hallucinating.

"_**Hmmmm…. you may call me Jock, Ronald Stoppable.",**_ the 'apparition' said after it seemed to muse for a moment.

"_Jock what?",_ Ron inquired, _"Are you a figgiement of my imagination?"_

"_**Jock Thompson, if you need to know sidekick. I am whatever you think I am to get this chore accomplished.", '**_Jock' replied, not even snickering about the teen's butchering of the word.

"_Thanks, I like being referred like that…I mean, sidekick, Jock."_

"_**You are very welcome…but you allow others to speak to you in that manner so why not myself, but none of that means anything at the moment, you have work to do…find the child and remove her to safety. Oh and listen to the voices in your mind for the time being, they may help you stay alive tonight. And if you see something unusual, even to you, it might be advisable not to mention anything about this.", **_it suggested then it almost giggled at the misuse of the word in question.

"_You want me to lie?"_

"_**It shouldn't be hard after all the practice you've had recently."**_

"_Yeah thanks…uh…uh.",_ Ron thought again…but there was no response.

X

The semi-hero stayed on his hands and knees. Though his left knee was still hurting, felt his way to a door. He removed a glove and put his hand to the wood and felt to see if it was hot. When he found it wasn't, he opened it and found himself in the living room. He decided to check the apartment out to make sure it was empty as it occurred to him that this might be the apartment where the little girl was located.

Five minutes later our hero was sure that the apartment he was currently in had already been evacuated.

XX

Behind our hero and unknown to him because of the smoke, there was a shimmering and then a white ox with silver eyes came into view for a moment. After the mammal faded from view it shimmered again as it began to change shape until it became a slender Asian male teen who closely resembled the Yamanouchi School's blind seer enough to be his twin.

He was very interesting (if you noticed him that is) as he showed no concern for the smoke obscuring his vision or affecting his breathing, and he wasn't wearing anything that would be considered 'normal' street clothes. Inturo Mekaski didn't seem bothered by the heat either. Yes there was something definitely not normal about him and his silver eyes that seemed to pierce the intense smoke around him. _"Father I hope this human child is easier to train than Moses."_

A deep roaring laugh that couldn't be heard by the living heartily replied and invited, _**"We could only wish for so much my friend. Listen in while I work with him."**_

"_Does he know who you are?"_

"_**He does not know the name and who it is associated with."**_

"_Then he will learn at some point?"_

"_**Yes, but I need him at the moment. In time I will reveal an image of myself that he may understand within his abilities."**_

"_So no burning bush this time? You know you freaked Moses out with that one, and he wasn't right for a while. He was still not quite right when I escorted him to your presence when he finally passed from this Earth."_

"_**Our young friend is more sophisticated, and he has no need of 'majic' to prove himself to others. My agent has persuaded him to keep his silence about anything unusual or something he doesn't understand."**_

"_Will you ever reveal yourself to the 'agent'?"_

"_**In time. He has only lived seventeen hundred human years that **__**he**__** is aware of…"**_

"_And look what happened in the Garden of Eden…how long did that take?"_

"_**It took as long as it took…"**_

XX

Ron Stoppable felt the obvious door to the hallway outside after he painstakingly searched the apartment he had landed in. He slowly reached up and turned the handle on the door, surprised that it wasn't locked. Still on his hands and knees our hero turned the handle.

Since Ron was close to the floor he at least had some kind of view, he could see that he was at the end of the hall and the stairway looked like it was at the other end.

He began to work his way to the staircase to make sure that everyone was out of the other three apartments on the floor.

XXX

_At the donut shop:_

Brick Flagg slipped his arm around the African-American girl, "I have to admit this was one of the best Homecomings I have ever been to…I had real fun this year. And the company was fantastic."

Monique kidded her guy, "Well you ought to know. You _were_ at Middleton, what, six years?"

"Seven.", the college QB corrected his gal, "I played varsity football _six_ years."

Tara frowned, "I still don't see how you were able to do that Brick."

"I don't know for sure either, but Barkin assured me that it was legal and other schools had students doing the same thing."

"What do your parents think of it?", Felix asked as Dave kept his mouth shut since he knew more than the others.

"Mom and Dad were getting annoyed, so they moved out of state two years ago and weren't even able to make my graduation because they had commitments last June.", Flagg informed the wheelchair bound young man.

Tara inquired, "What do they think of your choice of college?"

Shrugging, "They're just happy more of my expenses are being taken care of. I reside in the dorm this year and next year I'll be in an apartment just off campus. Over summer I have this internship that pays something and I'll have enough saved for the apartment…well the schollie and my folks helping you know."

Liz wondered about the classes so asked, "How tough is it getting grades at the next level?"

"The classes are rough Liz, but my grades are not bad…but I have to buckle down."

"I guess you must have learned to study having spent all that time in high school, it's a wonder they let you play football as many years as they did."

"Yeah I guess cheerleader, Barkin said it was all legit you know…but it's all beyond me."

While he was speaking the fullback, Curt Whiney, walked in since he had agreed to meet them after they left the dance. Holding his hand was an ash blonde young woman in a green dress. "Dave texted me while we were deciding where to meet.", Whiney announced.

Brick laughed not having seen Melissa in eight months. He rose and said, "Good to see you Curt and I see you've got Melissa with you tonight."

The young woman giggled, "It's been a while Brick." She turned seeing the African-American teen. She offered her hand to Monique, "You must be Monique, Brick's girlfriend, Curt told me about you. I'm Melissa and you have a good catch girl." Then she leaned and whispered, "Don't mess this up, I think he needs a ring through his nose."

The fashion diva took the offered hand with a raised eyebrow considering the advice only heard by her, "Pleased to meet you Melissa, we're just having coffee and pastries for a post-dance snack. You're welcome to join us."

Curt laughed, "That was the plan, we didn't want to go to the dance tonight….Melissa loves to dance, but my knee is still a little tender. Where's the sidekick and Possible?"

Dave frowned, "They got called out for a mission. Remember Ron's a volunteer fireman and Kim's an EMT in her spare time too."

"So that's what all the sirens were earlier. The cops have a big area roped off across town.", Curt informed them all.

Felix thought for a moment, "You know I have a digital scanner in the van….."

"A scanner? What good is that?", Curt asked.

"I can pick up police and fire calls, most of it is in their shorthand but sometimes you can make out what they're saying.", he explained, "Anyway I keep a book that tells me what most of the codes are."

Dave looked around. "When we're done why don't we take Felix up on his offer and see if there is anything worth hearing?"

Monique squeezed her boyfriend's hand, "I'd like to listen too, I was on a mission with Kim once and it was exciting, scary but exciting."

Brick had been involved with Kim as well, but his role was a rescuee instead of a hero. "What were you guys doing?"

"Ron couldn't go on a mission…he had been injured or something…Kim needed help so I went with her. Once was all I needed to prove to me that her lifestyle is insane for us mortals."

Brick chimed in, "I had been kidnapped by this crazy woman with short blonde hair…somehow she was mad at Kim and we were dating a little…it was right after Stoppable wrote that story in the student paper that Kim had a crush on me."

The college QB could see he had everyone's attention, "So anyway this gal sets this trap for Possible and she sends me down this roller coaster that had the tracks broken…"

Zita motioned for Brick to continue so he did, "Anyway I thought that it was the end for me, but Kim saved my bacon that night, I also got enlightenment…that red head is _too_ dangerous for normal guys to date. It's best for the innocents that Stoppable is going steady with her. He's about the only one I know who can handle stuff like that."

XXX

"Chief, I want a set of turn out gear, I have to save my boyfriend…", Kim pleaded with the older man.

Cramby shook his head sadly as his men gathered around him, "You haven't had the training Miss Possible and I don't want to risk getting another young person killed. These guys know what they're doing and they know the risks. You haven't been there, it's a different world when you enter a fire all your senses are screwed up because of the heat, sound and lack of visibility. I will not allow an untrained person to enter that building unless it's an emergency. I have the people ready to go and right now you need to let my people do their jobs and try to save a life or two."

"Or two?", Kim asked.

"Yes we have a missing child as well as a firefighter. We are going in to look for both."

"You guys know what to do, we may have a child inside _and_ a firefighter. We have to get them out before…"

Gustoff Schmitt answered for the other seven men, "We're on it chief."

XXX

Kim's best buddy had gone through two more apartments when the voice came to him again, _**"Try this one before the stairway my friend…"**_

Ron Stoppable was sweating heavily, _"Jock, you didn't say anything about the others…"_

"_**I didn't want you to overlook this one, you are getting fatigued and upset. I do not wish for you to overlook something."**_

"_So is she in here?", _Ron asked.

"_**Search the dwelling and find out. Oh and hurry your time is running out. Your breathing apparatus is beginning to run low on the air you need to sustain yourself. You don't want to perish do you?",**_ the presence suggested.

"_Uh I guess not…"_

"_**Proceed then.",**_ the other being suggested.

The blond running back for Middleton High finally reached the door in question and again touched it to see if it was hot. Noting it was just as cool as the other doors he had opened previously, he grabbed the handle and twisted it and the handle didn't budge like the others had. _'Damn how am I gonna get inside?',_ he thought to himself, still not understanding what the presence 'following along with him' was.

"_**You still have the blade on you my friend. Try employing that on the door.",**_ 'IT' suggested calmly to the teen who was in his first major fire.

"_Sorry, I forgot Jock.",_ Ron replied as he pulled off his glove again and stared at a silver bracelet that began to glow blue.

"_**Many heroes have forgotten things over the years when they were weighed down by responsibilities my friend. Please continue on your quest to find the missing child."**_

The wrist decoration flashed and became a katana as a heavily sweating Ron Stoppable concentrated. Just as quickly it became a blue fireman's axe. Our hero then put his glove back on and rose to his feet to get some leverage for the upcoming swings he knew he was going to have to use to defeat the locked door.

Four swings later and the door splintered open, little Ronnie pushed his way through and quickly began to search the apartment.

XXX

_The Possible home:  
><em>

The phone rang as James pulled back the covers on the bed. He quickly picked the phone up. "Possible home, James speaking how may I help you?"

"Jim this is Doctor Swashplate, Chief of Staff, is Anne there? I know it's late and I know she planned on being in the hospital tomorrow."

"She is Geoff, she is in the kitchen at the moment. Please wait while I get her on the phone.", James replied wondering what the heck was going on.

A minute later Anne got on the line wondering why she was being called since she was basically assigned in Denver for the time being, "What's going on Geoff?"

"We have a big fire, I know you've got the weekend off…but we might need your help in the ER. At least until it calms down."

"I'll be there in fifteen Geoff, I have office hours tomorrow anyway to see a couple of people."

XXX

After searching the kitchen and two bedrooms Ron began to back out when he heard something. _'Is that a dog?',_ the junior member of Team Possible asked himself as he raised his axe again to strike the door.

His voice muffled, "Is anyone in there?", Ron yelled.

Not hearing any response he quickly employed the axe shaped Lotus Blade again and began to swing at the door making quick work of it in the less smoky apartment. He quickly hid the mystical weapon in case someone saw him use it…that kind of publicity a certain ninja school just didn't appreciate. Although dogs couldn't talk, children could and did and as our hero knew, at the worst possible moments.

The blond fireman quickly searched the bedrooms and the closets knowing that children will hide there as well.

Even in the bathroom the smoke level was close to the floor. The blond teen felt around until he got to the tub. Something grabbed his hand. He pulled it close. Feeling the small thing wiggle in his grasp Ron held it close and yelled from inside the mask at the brown and white furry face, "Are you the only one here?"

'_Idiot, dogs can't talk…',_ Ron mentally harshed on himself and held on to the dog with one hand and felt around the tub until he felt something else (remember Ron was hot, sweaty and was running on a lot of emotion here). Turning his light on to what he found our reluctant hero looked into the wide and obviously terrified eyes of a brown haired girl. Since he was on his knees he pulled his mask off, "Hi, I'm Ron. What's your name?"

She didn't say anything but held on tightly to his hand so Ron asked the question again. This time he got a response.

The scared girl stuttered, "I….I'm Lacey…..Lacey L….L….Libberson. A…and this is my dog Sneakers."

"Good to meet you Lacey and Sneakers. I'm gonna get you two out of here to safety 'cause it's too hot to be safe in here tonight. Wanna go to the ice cream shop for a milkshake when we get out?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, it's a date then. Now don't be scared, it's smoky and hot out there but the firefighters are gonna be coming it to help us. Or they'd better be."

"I am _scared_."

Ron was thinking too fast to hear Lacey, "You wanna wear my coat…and my air supply? It's the best I can do right now…"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you your own helmet too for being brave."

"I like yours…"

"I'll get you one _like_ mine, I'm sorta attached to this one and I'm supposed to wear mine all the time. If I don't wear it when I'm at a fire one of the guys said he was gonna nail it to my head.

"OK."

"Good I gotta get the stuff on you, it's gonna take a minute.", Ron assured her as he took off his helmet and self-contained breathing apparatus. He then took off his coat (leaving him in his tux shirt and his turnout pants and boots) and told Lacey to hold her arms out to the side. He quickly slipped her arms into the arms of the coat and put his belt and tank on his back and slipped his helmet on with the balaclava. [The other is a dessert…]

"You look like a real firefighter Lacey, now can you hold onto your dog? After I get the mask on you I'm gonna carry you outta here.", Ron explained probably more than he should have since the smoke was beginning to get to him; it was getting thicker, "Do you have shoes in here?"

"Yeah.", she pointed.

The blond teen quickly put them on her feet and tied the laces. Then he put the mask on her face and adjusted it so she would have a tight seal, then put his gloves on. It took a moment but he found the belt from a robe and wrapped it around her tightly to keep his jacket in place around her. With Lacey holding Sneakers, Ron rose to his feet again realizing his knee was hurt and if he survived would have to have someone look it over.

"Are you ready to go?", Ron coughed now since the smoke was getting even thicker.

He heard from inside the mask, "Yeah."

Our hero pulled up the balaclava to cover his nose and mouth, and then picked up the scared girl and held her close to his chest protectively bending at the waist to stay as low as possible.

"OK let's go.", Ron yelled as he turned and headed back towards the door out to the hallway, still staying low as he noticed there were flames licking the walls around him. Our hero moved as quickly as he dared hoping his time wasn't running out, but he also knew that he didn't want to trip either and take the chance of injuring the girl.

"Cough, here's the steps Lacey.", Ron gasped at just how bad the smoke was now since there were flames overhead.

The blond teen heard something muffled, but didn't stop to ask what she said as he sat down and began to slide down the stairs still staying as low as possible. He stopped for a moment to adjust his balaclava over his mouth and nose again and flipped the face shield down.

XXX

_Emergency Room, Middleton Memorial:_

Geoff Swashplate reached out to the red haired woman after she entered, "Do you want to be in scrubs Annie?"

"Just a white coat for now I can always switch later. What's the news?"

"Right now we have six victims, three are firefighters and three civilians. All have some smoke inhalation.", the chief of staff informed Anne, "The word from the EMTs are that more on enroute…uh do you know where Kimberly is tonight?"

"She's at the homecoming dance at Middleton High with Ronald, her boyfriend.", Anne replied.

"No she's not, I talked to her on the radio…she was calling in to warn us."

"How is she?"

"A little upset I think, I thought she was used to this sort of thing being in the world saving business."

"Kimmie gets emotional once in a while Geoff, if she comes in tonight I'll speak with her. If not we'll see what's bothering her tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know."

"Sure Anne, it may be nothing but it's better being safe than sorry…."

XXX

Felix had his scanner on and finally found the frequency that the fire department was on. "Hang on I have to decrypt what they are saying.", young Mister Renton half apologized.

"Damned amazing Wheel Guy, I guess it shows what brains can do.", Tank told Felix.

"Yeah, but I have more time than money, so why not." He was interrupted after he pushed a couple of buttons as radio traffic came through the scanner.

"_Chief we're getting ready to go in. Hope we find something alive in there, I don't want to lose anyone else."_

"_Just do it and hurry, but be safe in there, I don't want to lose anyone else either."_

Zita Flores crossed herself, "Someone _died_, and may God have mercy on their souls…." Felix put his arm around his girlfriend, "Maybe they didn't mean it that way.", His voice trailed off.

Dave suggested, "You know, _maybe_ this wasn't a good idea…I mean we're supposed to be having fun tonight."

Brick picked it up, "Dave's right, Felix turn that thing off. We don't need to hear about this tonight, it's going to upset the girls. We can read about it in the morning. Anyway, it's getting late and while I don't have a curfew I know that Monique does.", he added hoping nothing happened to the two seniors who had just been to the dance with them.

Felix nodded as he turned the volume from his scanner down, seeing the reasoning behind the observation, "I guess you're right Brick, I promised Zita's folks that I'd have her back by One AM and we have about thirty minutes before they come looking for us."

"Dad, won't bother you Wheels, you just let him play mind games with you the way Kim's Dad plays with Ron."

Dave Alberts chuckled, "That seems to be a characteristic with Fathers of Daughters. You should see how Liz's Dad does it."

The 'other' red head from the cheer squad blushed though her dark eyes glowed brightly, "My Father is a little protective of his baby, but Dave's been the first boyfriend I've had so he hasn't had much practice with other boys. I did think he was going to be harder on Dave than he is."

Dave coughed, "He could be tougher? Oh man…"

Liz leaned in and kissed the current signal caller for Middleton High on the cheek, "Oh course silly, Kim's Dad uses that black hole thing to keep Ron in line, my Dad could make something up like that too."

"Well "Possible's Dad is extreme Liz, Ron told me what it was like and all I can say is there if there was a reason for eloping to Vegas he would be it."

"From what Kim said he is calming down now, Ron and he even discussed the possibility of him marrying our cheer bud. And Doctor Possible agreed with him.", Liz clued Dave and the rest of them in.

Dave lowered his voice, "Stoppable plans on asking her this summer after we graduate."

Felix added, "Kim wants Ron to go to college with her."

"That's because she knows that they could breakup if they go to school away from each other.", Tara informed them, "She doesn't want any other girl to get her claws in him."

Monique nodded and added her two cents worth being Kim's best female friend, "Miss Fiery and headstrong knows what could happen so she's almost gonna insist that they go to the same school and bunk in the same dorm if not the same dorm room."

Brick chuckled, "I guess that would be one way of describing a 'Type A' personality."

Tank Woodson, up to now, had been very quiet keeping Melissa quite close to him and concentrating on her, "Some of you guys know that Curt (who nodded while he kept close to Melanie) and I stay real close to Stoppable…it uh just seems that he keeps going and going. Something about Possible seems to inspire him. I mean he's been hit as hard as anyone on the team and he always comes out on top. Well maybe not always, but more often than you'd think a guy his size could. Curt, Dave remember that time he ran over almost all the defense and broke his helmet?"

Curt nodded again, "That was the day that he told Barkin that no one could get him down if he didn't want to go down. I remember what he did to you guys…all by his lonesome."

Monique inquired, "_What_ did baby boy do?"

"The blond goof knocked half of the defense out…Shambles too.", Dave explained, "That's the reason I don't flinch calling his number when I have to get yardage…well Curt too, but Stoppable is my go-to guy when I need to make a first down."

Curt half smiled, "I remember when _I_ was that guy…"

Dave smiled back, "Yeah you still have the intimidation factor going big guy, but Ron can just beat a defense with his speed. When he learns to set guys up it'll be murder."

"Too bad he was too goofy two years ago, we'd be the favorites to win state if he had grown up earlier.", Curt laughed, "But I'll take what I can get. Anyway with my worn out knees…they just need a break and they thank the arrival of the sidekick."

Tank laughed figuring it was time to spill about one of the sidekick's most precious secrets, "You know he has ink don't you? All good defensive players need ink."

Josh's eyes opened, "He does? I heard a rumor. Anyway at least I'm not the only guy."

"No you're not, I have a couple and Curt has one. So do a couple of guys on the line as do most of the guys playing defense."

Monique informed them, "Kim swore me to secrecy about Ron's tattoo, now _she_ wants one now and Ron said no 'cause it was like covering up the Mona Lisa with spray paint."

"That might blow her goody two shoes persona.", Curt chuckled, "Anyway now I _have_ to see this work of art on Stoppable."

"Why do people get those?", Liz asked not understanding why someone would do something like that to themselves.

Tank didn't want to reveal why _he_ did but surmised, "For different reasons I suppose. Stoppable said it was part of an initiation at that cultural school in Japan and the ink job shows that he went through it. It looks like a real good one, it has Possible's likeness on his shoulder blade along with a few other things."

"I'd like to see it…", Josh said as Tara nodded in agreement, wondering what her ex-crush had done to himself.

"He wasn't too happy about letting anyone but Kim see it and even when she did it was an accident. He's afraid his Mom is going to take a potato peeler to it. She doesn't like tattoos.", Dave told them.

Tank laughed, "Even during the dog days of summer workouts he made sure he had it covered. It must have been killing him."

Curt was smiling thinly, "And Barkin had him sometimes running bleachers and around the track for hours, it's a wonder that goof got any rest from it. One night I know Possible's boyfriend ran miles and Barkin was prepared to keep Stoppable running all night."

Tara frowned, "He can't do that you know, if you give me evidence about those incidents Mister Barkin could lose his job…"

"How would Jar Head Barkin lose his job?", Dave inquired as he wondered what kind of friend Tara was and was trying to gauge her.

"Dave that _is_ hazing by an authority figure at the school. Hazing is not allowed in the Middleton School District by fellow students let alone employees of the District. Students as well as faculty could be disciplined. And members of the faculty are found doing this could lose their jobs.", Tara informed the QB not realizing he knew this already.

"Tara this has been going on for a while, I know that the school board has been working on it but it's still going on. The undesirables are still getting messed with here at good ole Middleton High."

"I agree with Dave.", Justine finally said something now that Big Mike had taken his paws off her, "If it wasn't for Mikie here some of those guys would mess with me and some of those ingrates don't have any idea of what I could do to get them back."

Liz asked, "Why would they mess with you, Justine?"

"Easy, I'm a geek and I'm little and if it wasn't for Mike, people would be in my face all the time. So I am not one of the 'pretty' people (the blonde finger quoted as Mike leaned up against her to support her). But in seven or eight years I'm going to make a difference right here on Earth because I have a vision and a lot of the real losers…the ones who pick on us 'unpretty' people are going to have a heck of a surprise when they find out that to make a living they have to work for the guys they used to put down in high school."

Tank frowned along with Curt since they had both spent time being enforcers for Jacob Rockwaller and his organization and finally had become sick of it. The tough linebacker replied, "Too true smart girl, but don't go too crazy on this point yet. Something tells me it's going to change dramatically very soon."

A now calming girl genius became less serious, "I sure hope so, at times our high school sucks the big one. Mom and Dad don't know of all the harassment I used to deal with."

Monique informed them all, "Over the summer some 'D' hall goons messed with me…"

Tara hissed lowly, "Did you turn them in?"

"No, but we came to a mutual agreement?"

"Who were they?", Tara inquired.

"I won't say, but if it happens again they will probably have adjoining beds in the hospital."

Josh looked around as he poured himself another coffee from the decanter that had been brought to the table, "It looks like we have our own guardian angels

XXX

_Meanwhile, at the hottest spot in town:_

Ron coughed as he encouraged the child, to keep her calm, "Down one flight Lacey, we're gonna make this."

Just going down the one flight on his keister was wearing our hero out and the no-longer-white tux shirt was almost transparent and now had several tears in it. Young Mister Stoppable wouldn't be getting his deposit back for the shirt and he half expected not to get it back on the tux either considering what he had done to the pants of the pant and jacket combination. Of course at the moment he would swap that for getting out of the apartment complex alive and mostly in one piece.

The smoke was thicker on the floor he was on now as he carried the child (and dog) next to his chest while he used the other hand to help propel him forward to the next set of stairs. Suddenly there was an explosion and a crash. The teen firefighter instinctively covered up keeping the child under him as an eleven foot piece of wood, with nails sticking out, landed on him. Ron tried to turn his head, but he saw the piece was on fire, _and_ on his back burning through the tuxedo shirt, was the only protection he had over his torso at the moment.

He sniffed and for a moment thought as he felt a nail poke him in the back, _"Damn, that smells like burning pork…Shit that's me! I gotta get moving before we both get killed.'_

Ron squirmed his way out from under the wood and began to hurry to the next set of stairs, crawling as quickly as he could. As the blond teen got closer to the stairway a wall of flame erupted in front of him. Our hero rose to his feet and charged the barrier almost tripping himself as he did so. Five seconds later he was free of the flames, for the time being.

Suddenly a blue glow engulfed him as he seethed in anger at the prospect of failing to keep his word to the child. With a strength he didn't know he had Ron Stoppable rose to his feet and continued.

XX

The red haired EMT stood with tears in her eyes as she watched the black suited and helmeted men gallantly enter the raging conflagration. Kim asked the chief, "Does Ron have a chance?"

"As long as they don't carry him out on a stretcher there's always a chance. Is the hospital ready for what we find?"

"Yeah, yes chief. I called the ER and they know we might have people down and are prepared.", Kim informed the older man in charge, unaware that a certain Doctor Possible had been called in.

"Good, for now you did good…Listen the guys are good going in the building are good, if Stopp…uh Ron is alive they'll get him out…"

"I know it's what they do, just like it's what we do…"

"And you guys do pretty good too Miss Possible, my guys may be a little rough around the edges but I'd trust my life to any of them."

"I just hope it doesn't come to an end, I don't know if I can save people without Ron being there for me."

XX

"There's something moving in those flames.", Crance shouted as he pointed to the dark figure who staggered in the flames surrounding it.

"Drown it." One of the firemen turned his pressured line on it and in an instant, it was soaking wet.

Cough, "Shit!...Help me here.", the figure asked as it fell to its knees.

Three firefighters ran up to the form on its knees, holding a bundle in its arms.

The muffled voice yelled, "Let me have it Stoppable."

"Huh? Yeah…yeah. Here's the kid and dog.", The blond teen said as he coughed and handed over the jacket bundle after he removed his mask from inside, releasing the girl and the puppy in it to Les Sherman's arms.

"Get him out! Follow me, we're clear! Move it, move it!", Sherman ordered as both hoses saturated them, the flames were getting close again. Ron shuddered from exhaustion.

The veteran firefighter turned and charged back to the door that lead outside, leaving everyone else behind him with his precious bundle.

As a hand grabbed on to each arm and pulled him along, Ron heard a muffled, "Shit, spray him again his shirt is still on fire in the back." Eyes widened as faces glanced to each other as they stared at the damage

The crossfire of the two fire lines caught our hero and knocked him backward onto more debris as both men lost their grip on his arms.

"Come on let's get out of here.", Chance encouraged and reached for Ron.

Meanwhile Ron rolled back to his knees and got his feet under him again as the two hands helped him up and led him out rather roughly.

XX

Chief Cramby pointed, "There's one already Miss Possible…"

"Yeah but he's carrying something and it doesn't look like Ron."

"Get back to your station…"

"I can help…"

The chief nodded as he began to walk towards the sight, "Go help that fireman Miss Possible."

That fireman was making a beeline towards where the ambulances were. He was moving at almost a dead run. Once he reached his destination he dropped to one knee and ripped off his mask, "Help me here, we have a victim."

Inside he could feel movement and inwardly he smiled knowing that the child would probably survive.

A now heavily breathing Les Sherman stopped as one of the medical people took the bundle from him. With his hands on his knees he notified the EMTs, "The guys are bringing the fireman out, he was in there without air for I don't know how long."

As Kim got there she heard what the older man was saying. "Is Ron going to be alright?"

"Yeah but he might have gotten burnt and he's got to have some smoke inhalation." , the veteran firefighter told her, though not revealing that Ron Stoppable's lungs might be damaged by both the smoke and the heat.

Sherman turned back to the building and pointed, "There they are now."

"I gotta get to Ron…"

Mary looked to Kim, "Go to him Kim, he might feel better with you nursing him."

"Yeah I will…", the red head raced off towards the building.

X

The fire chief was waiting as Ron was escorted to the ambulances where he was made to sit on a stool instead of lying down because of the injuries to his back. Mary slapped an oxygen mask on him and began to take his vitals.

Kim wanted to do that, but John suggested, "Why don't you hold his hand, it's probably going to be more helpful than about anything else."

Cramby whistled, "Doesn't look good…"

John frowned as he informed the older man, "This firefighter is going to take a ride to the hospital after the girl's chief. He's got third degree burns on his back and we have him on oxygen. We have to make sure there isn't any lung damage."

"I am not disagreeing with you John, but why should Stoppable wait?"

"The girl was in the fire longer and we want to get her on oxygen there. They have the facilities to make sure she's properly handled and I want to see her on the way first."

Lacey waved to them as her Mother hovered over her. The girl's eyes narrowed and she pulled off the mask, "He (pointing to Ron) is going to take me out for ice cream."

Ron in response nodded and rolled his eyes at the same time and rasped, "You guys have the dog? Lacey carried her out of the building in her arms…I think she's fond of her."

Lacey heard that and corrected the sidekick, "Sneakers…not dog."

Kathy Libberson informed her daughter, "Lacey, they're taking her to the vet to be checked out to make sure that she's all right." Of course the Mother didn't tell her daughter that all their processions were lost in the fire and they would need help to get back on their feet. (Being a single mother working night shift at the pickle works sometimes left Lacey home to take care of herself. She had been called in to work at the last minute and was unable to find a babysitter on short notice. A neighbor had checked on the child for Kathy every hour though.)

"OK, Mom."

The EMTs were loading the girl up in the ambulance, "See you later Lacey, is it OK if Kim here joins us?"

Even Lacey Libberson had heard of Kim Possible and quickly nodded an enthusiastic assent to the suggestion made by the number two in Team Possible.

John noticed that the other ambulance had just been started up and informed our hero. "We're about ready to go here. Stoppable, do you want to ride laying down or sitting up, sitting might be easier on your back."

Ron thought about it for a moment, "I'd rather ride my scooter, but if my only real choices are laying down or sitting…I'll take the sitting one. It's better than messing up the only back I have any more than I already have tonight."

"You know what happened to your back?"

"Yeah, it won't be pretty, I just hope I can play Friday night."

"Ron I want to ride with you…if that's alright.", Kim told her boyfriend and the others as she glanced around to see if she was going to be supported in this effort.

The blond boyfriend said, "If it's alright with guys who use the ambulance its fine with me KP, but can we get going. Mom's gonna be real happy 'cause she'll want to see it and there's no way that she can miss the tattoo."

Kim snorted at Ron's being nervous about his Mother seeing the tattoo he had gotten over the summer, replied, "If you do the crime, you do the time. Anyway I'll keep her away from you with her potato peeler. But you did good tonight, you saved a child."

"It was the 'Ron Factor' in spades KP. Uh chief I sorta need my jacket and helmet and stuff."

"We'll get everything cleaned up for you Stoppable, with that burn it's going to be a few weeks before you can suit up again. Oh and I agree with your partner, but you'll be going up for one of the big awards next fall.", Chief Cramby informed the blond teen.

"Yeah, but I don't do this stuff for any awards…I do it 'cause it's right.", Ron told him as the door opened to the back of the ambulance. Slowly he rose and began to walk barefooted in what was left of his tux shirt and slacks to the emergency vehicle. Once he painfully climbed inside, he plopped down on a stool and told the paramedic watching from outside, "I ain't laying down, I'll sit instead and KP is gonna be back here with me to make sure I behave myself. So you guys can stay up front."

"Suit yourself kid, but hold on.", the attendant advised as he shut the door, locking boyfriend and girlfriend inside.

Kim wanted to put her arm around the guy she had known since she was four. The heroine's emerald eyes glistened as she poured her heart out, "I thought you were dead Ron…"

"Not dead KP, just dinged up a little.", as the memory of the weird voice that nagged him faded from his memory.

"Honey you're a full-fledged hero, nobody could have done that better."

"Maybe so KP, but I'm gonna make sure I go to Temple Saturday. I gotta thank the big guy. I think I owe him."

"I'm going with you boyfriend, I have to thank the big guy too.", Kim agreed as she reached to his hand to hold it not knowing she was going to be in Denver with her 'rents.

X

_Emergency Room:_

"Well I am glad that you are still with us Ronald.", a blue eyed, red haired surgeon stated as she scanned the readout from the breathing machine, "You gave most of the Emergency personnel a very nervous time."

With the mask on Ron tried not to speak, but sometimes he was just unable to contain himself so he removed it so he wouldn't sound too much like a dork. "I didn't want to go in, but it was for the best that I did.", Ron said laying on his stomach because of the burns to his back. When he was done he put it back on.

"Yes, the little girl. I am very proud of you. It seems you are now a hero in your own right…"

Ron removed the mask again, "KP's the hero, and I'm just the sidekick. Anyway I got lucky in finding her."

There was a knock on the door, "Mom, can I come in?"

"Sure honey. We want to keep Ronald overnight to observe him and make sure his lungs are going to be alright. I'll leave you two alone while I go get Dean and Barb, they're going to want to know what their only son has been up to this evening."

"Oh man, Mom is gonna see my back…"

"I'll cook up a story Ronald to cover for you", Anne winked at him. "Now if you and Kimmie will excuse me I do have other patients who really need treatment. Like I said we are going to keep you overnight and they are getting your room ready as we speak. Now try to keep that mask on.", she informed the guy she hoped would marry her overachieving daughter and give her and James a couple of grandchildren.

Ron replaced the mask then laid his head back down on the pillow and turned to face Kim, "I really do love you KP, but I almost didn't make it…"

Kim almost giggled at the tone of her boyfriend's voice, "Ron you saved a little girl, no one can take that from you…"

The blond reached for Kim's hand and took a firm grip on it, "It was dumb luck. Anyway you inspire me to try and do my best. When I win it's 'cause you showed me the way and how to make something out of myself."

Kim leaned over, still dressed in her EMT uniform, and kissed her blond boyfriend on the cheek, "Sssshhh, you need to be quiet Ron. I hate to say it, but that burn looks bad. Does it hurt?"

"Not a bit KP.", the Mad Dog lied, although the pain meds _did_ take the edge off.

"It would hurt me Ron, I don't know how you handle it…", Kim said as three people entered.

"Ronald they told me you got hurt…", Barb Stoppable said as she entered and saw the long narrow burn that went from his left shoulder to where his right kidney was located. She paled for a moment when she also noticed something else that was on her son's right shoulder blade.

"_What_ have you done?", she hissed.

Confused, "Huh?", Ron asked.

Dean Stoppable had stopped at his wife's side. "Uh dear, that's a burn…"

"I know what a burn looks like, I'm talking about the other thing…"

Of course Dean Stoppable knew what she was talking about and her feeling on the subject so he pointed out, "From here it looks like a tattoo, and a good one too."

"I know what it is.", Barb snapped, "Ronald knows my feelings about those things."

"Uh yes dear, but remember he is an adult…"

"And he's not too old to be spanked."

Ron decided he'd better make a stand where he was at even though he was really in no condition to do so, "I'm glad you like it Dad. If you can see it, I'm the guy in black and Kim is behind me along with an Asian girl."

Barb Stoppable wasn't going to be put off about this, "I could remove it…"

Anne decided to step in, "Since Ronald is going to be my son-in-law I would think the in-laws or the potential in-laws including the prospective wife might want to give some input as well Barbara. While I agree that he shouldn't have gotten one so early in life, the one he got was really first class."

Kim also decided to make her feelings known, "I like it. Every time I see it I get goose pimples down my back."

Anne added, "And I love it, too, the workman ship is excellent and if you look close when Ronald breathes the images seem to move like they're alive."

Barb walked up to her son who was still on his stomach and lightly probed the ink job. She asked, "Why did you do this Ronald?"

"It's something that most of the cultural students get at Yamanouchi, Mom. Ya have to do something dumb to be let in the club."

"And what did you do?"

Ron didn't know how she was going to take the lie, but since he had already used it he knew he had to stay with it, "Bungee jumping."

"Bungee…", Mrs. Stoppable paused as her mind caught up to her mouth, "Idiot, you could have been killed…"

"Mom I agree it wasn't the sanest thing I have ever done, but the way they did it was very safe. Of course I puked when the line snapped me back up. It was a good thing no one was below me."

"How did they do it?"

"The riggers triple secured my ankles and knees, the whole thing would have had to come down for me to get hurt and it had a rating of over ten tons.", Ron lied since she would probably never find out otherwise.

Mrs. Stoppable's right eye twitched as Ron continued, "Mom you and Dad did some things at my age, at least I never have gotten into an orgy and don't plan to…"

Barb turned pale, "When did you hear about that?"

"I saw the video, I didn't know what it was…do you know what it's like seeing your 'rents in the buff, doing _that_ kind of stuff?"

"Never mind Ronald…", his Mom's blush resembled a Stop Sign, "Now we left your Sister in the Daycare.", she changed the subject. "We'll bring clothes in for you to wear home tomorrow." With that Barb leaned over and kissed Ron's cheek, "but don't you ever mention anything about that video."

Dean was curious how Ron ever found that particular video since he had lost it years before, "Take care of yourself Son.", then he leaned in and whispered, "Oh nice tattoo and make sure you hide that video for good, you never know when you're going to need it for blackmail with your Mother." And with that the pudgiest of the Stoppables (except for Rufus) followed his wife out the door after the very short visit.

After they left Kim asked, "_Orgy?_ Your _'rents?_"

"Yeah, I copied it on to DVD before it finally gave up the ghost. It sorta grossed me out there a little."

"So you watched your Mom and Dad doing it?"

"Sorta KP."

Anne's eyes widened, "Excuse me, I have to go back to my rounds."

"Later Mom." After Kim's brain surgeon Mother left she continued to Ron, "What was it like?"

"All I can say is that I know what goes where.", Ron explained verbally, while mentally: _'And where and where and where.'_

Kim's eyes were opened wayyyyyy up at the revelation and decided to change the course of the current conversation, "You know we had a heck of a Homecoming dance Ron…"

"Yeah we did, I'm glad that you took pity on me and decided to try me as a boyfriend, I still don't know how I able to pull that off."

Just then a door opened, and Lacey's Mother walked in along with another young woman about Kim's age. Kathy Libberson walked over to Ron and gave him a hug, mindful of his injury to his back.

"Hi Kim, if you remember I'm Sue Mactavish from Mountain Side."

"Yeah I remember, you cheer for them."

"Right, Kathy here is my sister and Lacey is my niece.", Sue explained.

"And Kathy married someone with the last name of Libberson, right?", Kim put everything together.

"Yeah, but the deadbeat ran off on her. So Kathy came to Middleton and took a job at the pickle works to make ends meet. She got called in tonight and was unable to find a babysitter, but she had some neighbors check on Lacey every hour. She was on the way home when the fire broke out."

The heroine nodded, "It must be tough trying to do all that on your own…"

Kathy half smiled, "Its rough Kim, not like being in high school where you can go home to your parents after a lousy day."

Sue paused and glanced at her Sister, "And Ron here saved her, didn't he."

The blond hero slash covert ninja slash whatever else he was, wished he could fade away since he wasn't used to being the topic of a girls' conversation.

Kim's eyes glistened and she said proudly, "Yes he did. Sue, Kathy this _is_ Ron Stoppable, my best friend and boyfriend. Although Sue remembers him best as the Mad Dog."

"Ohhhhh _he's_ the boy she ranted about last year. It's my pleasure to meet you Ron and thank you so much for saving Lacey and her dog…"

"Ma'am.", Ron smiled but caught the frown as he continued, "I mean Kathy, it was my pleasure. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"She's going to fine and I called the vet and Sneakers is going to be alright as well Ron, thanks to your bravery."

Ron began to turn red, not being used to praise, "It's what we do…I'm, uh, not real used to this. When they let me up I'll try to get over to Lacey's room and see how she's doing…I promised her ice cream and some time with KP too."

"She idolizes you Kim, it would mean a lot to her and being carried out of the apartment building and being saved by Kim's boyfriend will really move her up school society.", Kathy revealed to a now blushing Kim.

The red head promised, "I'll make sure I visit her in the morning when I come back up to see Ron."

"Thanks."

"Guys its real late and all and I have to get my beauty rest. I promise to see Lacey tomorrow with KP. It's been nice meeting you, but pretty soon the nurses are gonna turn into witches and us kiddies have to be under cover for the night.", Ron told them.

Sue leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek again, "Kim you are a lucky girl, make sure you hang on to this one."

"Don't worry I will.", Kim replied as she ruffled his scruffy hair.

Sue and Kathy both hugged Kim and walked out of the room as a nurse entered with a wheelchair, "Mister Stoppable, I'm Leslie your nurse overnight. It's time to take a ride up to the third floor."

The still masked Ron Stoppable responded, "Can I walk? The back hurts and I don't want to abuse it."

"As long as you hang on to my arm, yes.", the nurse replied, she'd been briefed on the injuries.

With a sigh, Kim added, "I'll carry his stuff and after Ron's settled in I'll go home and get some sleep too.", fully resigned to her plans for the evening being in the tank.

X

_In Ron's room:_

The lights were lowered and the red headed lovingly rubbed her thumb over Ron's arm. She had made a big deal about leaving, but just couldn't bring herself to do it, so she stayed, fighting off yawns and occasionally kissing him on the cheek.

The blond teen was laying on his stomach and dead to the world when Anne Possible entered and took Kim by the arm and escorted her from the room. "Kimmie he'll be fine, you have to get some sleep to be strong for him."

"Yeah, you're right Mom, maybe Wade can scare me up a ride…"

"There's no need Kimmie, I'm going home so you can ride with me."

"Thanks Mom, the fire sure ruined my plans…"

"Maybe it wasn't the right time for this honey…"

XXX

"_Do you think he'll remember your talks with him?"_

"_**In time my child, it will come to him as a form of inspiration and will later give him comfort and purpose." **_

"_I would rather he didn't experience the pain, it could be his undoing before his big test."_

"_**Or make him the one everyone has looked for as the guiding light he may learn to be."**_

XXXX

Well it looks like Ronnie boy has survived another one….it seems he has the lives of a barn full of cats.

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and all the other canon characters in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Mark, Bob and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CB. Heck we don't even make any 'claude' at this little ole hobby. Just as long as there are a few sleepless nights we'll call it even.

We'll see ya down the road,

ST-103


	94. Chapter 94

So this is the aftermath of Homecoming and since I thought it was a big deal I decided to spend some time on it since I felt I had to clean things up a little. Book One is going to finish while Ron is in Yamanouchi during Christmas break and since we are in late October or early November that should give you an idea of how long it's going to take. I do know chapter 99 is going to cover the first playoff game although it _might_ go into chapter 100 and chapter 99 will be my take on a 'canon' episode.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed, alerted and or reviewed some or all of Book One. And right now I want to acknowledge some reviews. So here we go: Fanatic97, thanks; Jimmy1201, yeah and maybe better. Oh Eric's contract says to break up Team Possible, it doesn't say how. And I like Justine and Mike too, they seem like opposites that should attract each other. I know from personal experience where this has happened and those couples are very much in love and are totally devoted to each other; CB73, at lot of stuff going on at the same time as it does in the 'real' world.

Randamwriter, thanks updates should come about every two weeks except when real life for me or CB get in the way or another project pops up as in The Fannies; Ajw1970, well I say that maybe our hero might end up seeing a visage of HIM while not understanding what is happening. Don't worry you'll see it coming…..well maybe not; Moonlion94, me neither that's why you're gonna see it real soon.

Chica13, good guess….but no. I think the guy upstairs had some real plans for them. I like what Tolkien mentioned in one of his books. 'There are many spirits in the Middle Earth…..' now if I could just find the right book but I don't want to reread about 1000 pages; whitem, Ron is totally getting better and better all the time. So by the time Senior Prom comes around he's going to be UBER Ron….right? You know me better than that don't you?

Angelus-alvus, 'silly' names? Maybe, but sometimes I use stuff that you have to know where to look it up, so you look up Metatron and Suriel. Of course 'Jock Thompson' is the Glasswellion (resident of Glasgow Scotland….this is from a time when the residents weren't very literate) name of a being. Don't worry it will be fun when you figure it out!

So saying thanks wouldn't be done without paying tribute to CajunBear73 for all his work. Thanks bud.

So let's get this on the road,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 94

_The afternoon following the Homecoming dance at the hospital:_

After making sure that Ron Stoppable had been released…Kim and his parents had picked him up in the late morning and all, including Hanna, went out for a humongous breakfast that would sate the blond teen's ever present hunger. So Anne Possible smiled to herself as she walked back to her hardly ever used office (which was the way it was going to be until she returned back to Middleton full time in the spring) for her appointments. Of course the Middleton Mad Dog sat on a stool at the table since no one wanted his back rubbing on anything.

Anne sighed to herself as she waved goodbye, _'Ronald dear, you are soooo the hero and by the looks of it, being my son will soon be legal.'_

Before she had returned to the hospital in the morning Anne had also spoken again with her husband about what their daughter's plans had been for the evening before if the fire hadn't interrupted them. James agreed reluctantly that their daughter could take her blossoming relationship with her best friend slash boyfriend to the next level as long as both teens used proper protection. Of course James knew this talk was coming and had steeled himself for it since both his Mom (Nana) and his brother (Slim) had also spoken with him at length on the subject. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had more people in their corner than they realized.

X

"Doctor Possible, would you please call me Nick?", the large barrel-chested man asked as he sat down across the desk from the famous neurosurgeon. The just as famous player and now announcer tried to stay away from the 'Mister' thing he always received when he met someone. He made his fame in the world the old fashioned way…he earned it through a lot of blood, gallons of sweat and more than a few bruises.

"But you are on television every weekend, my husband takes your words as gospel concerning professional football…Oh, very well, but please call me Anne."

"So now I am on a first name basis with a very beautiful and talented woman it seems, a very good deal.", the famous sports personality replied, "What do _you_ think my prognosis is Anne?", he asked bluntly to get right to the point. After having previously spoken with other doctors about his condition, he wanted her opinion.

Anne Possible stuck the MRI images on her light screen, "You have old damage to brain tissue here Nick, and it won't come back. Do you see these blotches?" Anne pointed and Nick nodded, "I think this is where your headaches are coming from…Just how many concussions did you have as a player?"

"Uh Anne I played for eleven years and I never really kept count, however I know I had at least one or two every year. I think I had four one year."

"That is way too many Nick, every time you have a concussion there is damage even if it is small. And from knowing about rules and helmets from that time, you guys played and you just toughed it out like it was nothing."

"Back then if they had to they gave you a shot, I think there will be a time in the near future where this kind of behavior will be frowned upon. Some of the guys I see after all these years…it's like they're twenty years older than they are."

Anne inquired upon hearing that, "How old _do_ you feel Nick?"

"A lot older than I am I guess, but I have these dizzy spells sometimes." Then he added lower, "Sometimes I get angry over nothing at all, I have to drink hard to make it go away so that I can sleep…and I don't want to drink like that or take prescription drugs. I mean being dead would be better than what it's like some of the time."

Anne Possible had heard disturbing rumors about something bothering retirees from the sport he had once played at the highest level, "I want to do some more tests, but I am going back up to Denver later today and won't be back for maybe a month or more."

"I could do most of my work for the week in Denver. I spend a lot of time studying films so that I can do my job well on Sunday.", the ex-star explained then inquired, "Would that be a problem?"

"It's not a problem if your schedule is that flexible, I can write you an order for the tests for Tuesday then and when we read it we will know more."

"That is acceptable for now. On another point I am told by my nephew that you have a close relationship with one of the players on his team. Is that so?"

"Players?"

"Yes Middleton High School.", Nick explained.

"Oh yes, that would be Ronald, he is my daughter's boyfriend.", Anne replied.

Nick wanted to be sure, "And this Ronald wears number seven and plays running back and is a rover on defense?"

Anne nodded, "He does play some defense, but he is the starting running back. He joined the team to make Kimmie proud of him…"

"He didn't do it for himself? That is unusual."

At this Anne shook her head, "Maybe he likes all the approval and the new friends, but originally Ronald took up football for Kimmie."

"That is interesting, David thinks this Ronald is going to be good, at least an All-Stater and this is his first year playing."

"Many people do not pay heed to Ron Stoppable, he is more than he seems.", Anne suggested vaguely, "I have seen some of his game films too and I think he is just starting to show his potential."

"Have you known him long? I know that you said a long time, but just how long?"

"Since he was four, Kimmie and Ronald have always been together since they first met."

"Interesting, I am planning on doing some interviews this summer on up and coming stars. If he continues the manner he is do you think he will be interested in doing a segment with me?

"I don't know, Ronald likes to keep a low profile, you'll have to ask him or his parents."

"I shall do so in the spring."

"That would be best."

"Thank you Anne.", Nickolas Russell rose to his feet and offered his hand.

X

"Professor Flanner, how are you feeling now?", Anne asked of Justine's Father who was her last appointment for the day. She would briefly be back at the hospital tomorrow, and then drive up to Denver afterward, so she wanted to make this appointment in a full day and not a partial one that ended with a tedious drive.

"I don't know how to say how, but I don't feel quite right."

"What do you mean 'quite right' Seth?"

"It just feels strange in my head, I'm not sure how to describe it Doctor Possible."

"I think we need more images so I am going to order them up. How is your work schedule this week?"

"I can take some days if I need to, my employer is very flexible and has suggested that I take some anyway."

"Good, I'm going to write you a script for the tests and after the doctor here in Middleton reads them he will send them to me to see if we agree. We will know what we need to do at that point.", Anne suggested.

"If you don't think they are urgent I was planning on taking time off the week before Thanksgiving. How does that sound?"

"I don't think that would be a problem Doctor Fanner. At the moment your vitals are very good and we really don't see any abnormalities. The tests are only to rule out some things."

XXX

_Several days later at Cindy's Ice Cream Parlor, Middleton, Colorado:_

The three, plus one, slid into their offered booth and took their menus Kim was next to Lacey since the younger girl idolized the teen heroine.

After he sat in the booth, "And Lacey _this_ is Rufus.", Ron introduced the famous naked mole rat who popped out of Ron's pants pocket and jumped up on the table to take a bow. Both Lacey and Ron had been released after an overnight stay in the hospital for observation on the preceding Sunday and this was the first time Kim and Ron were free of other commitments.

The young girl giggled, "He really _is_ pink." She had heard of Rufus T Mole Rat and Wade Load as members of Team Possible. It took a bit of convincing that the guy who saved her from the conflagration was Kim Possible's boyfriend and team member. It took some pictures and having Wade come on Ron's Kimmunicator, but she finally bought into it.

Ron smirked, "That's because he's hairless, right KP?"

"Pretty much, but he does get redder if he gets embarrassed."

"And he likes pretty girls too.", Ron added, "So what's your Mom up to today Lacey?"

"Taking care of what the insurance is going to cover. But someone came through for us and set up an account to help out. We're moving into a duplex at the end of the week and the owner loves dogs and he's met Sneakers too."

"That's good Lacey…losing things is not as bad as losing someone you love."

"That's what Mom told me too. Mister and Mrs. Groundy have a daughter who babysits and she said that she'd babysit me when Mom has to work at night."

Kim, feeling somewhat protective of the girl since Lacey lost most of her worldly things in the fire, "And her parents live next door?"

The young girl nodded like a bobble-head doll, "And they're nice too."

Ron smiled at hearing all this, completely unaware that his Father had anonymously created a fund, through some of the legal sources that took care of Ron's trust, for this family his son was very interested in. Dean and Barb almost revealed the workings of the large monetary fund and were considering at least telling Anne Possible about all the money and where it was. But they decided to wait a little longer to spring this information on both their son and his best friend slash lover and her Mother for the time being since they all had a lot on their hands at the moment.

Kim interrupted, "Now what would you to order like Lacey, they are all sorts of decadent desserts here."

Hearing this a child who wasn't used to going into the best places since the Libberson funds went mostly to cover living expenses, picked up the menu and pointed to one item as a server approached their booth.

Kim took the lead with a smile, "Ron and I would both like coffee, Lacey wants a milk and we want three of these…" The red head trailed off when she saw the small rodent staring at her with crossed arms. Getting the hint Kim adjusted the order, "Make that four sundaes instead."

"Hnk, better."

"Ron, Rufus doesn't cut me any slack.", the heroine whined.

The blond goof chuckled, "And he _likes_ you, sometimes I wonder about me."

In response the pink rodent hugged Ron's arm which caused our hero to announce, "I guess he tolerates me a little."

Of course Kim had noticed a change in Rufus's emotions with Ron and wondered why this was happening, but wasn't going to bring that up with the girl seated with them. The little guy was still doing missions with Kim and Ron, but was spending more and more time with Hanna, Ron's adopted sister. And of course, Kimmie wanted to spend more time with the toddler.

XXX

_On an island off the coast of Italy:_

The refined old Spaniard rose as his dinner guest approached the table which was placed in a discrete alcove in the upscale restaurant. Jack Hench smiled as he offered his hand, "It's good to meet you, Senior."

The old man Junior called 'Papi' accepted the offered hand and shook it warmly, "It was very good of you to meet me for a late dinner on such short notice Senor Hench, I have ordered a very good wine which I hope meets with your approval."

Jack chuckled as he made to sit down with his host, "Senor Senior you are known throughout the villain community as a gracious host. I am sure what you have ordered exceeds my expectations or probably anyone else's."

Once seated, a waiter appeared from nowhere with a towel draped over his forearm and poured both glasses, then waited for the nod from either man which would tell him that the wine was acceptable.

After the first waiter had left another one appeared. "Good evening gentlemen, I am Geno, your server, this evening. If you desire I will recite from memory the chef's choices this evening for you to choose from."

X

Once the waiter in the tuxedo jacket went to the kitchen to inform the chef as to what they would like, Jack smiled, "I like your style Senior, _you_ have real class."

"Senor Hench, manners are the mark of civilization no matter the activities we pursue to make names for ourselves. Again it was very good that you were able to meet me on such short notice."

"It was nothing, I was in Europe on business. Now what can I do for you?"

"To the point, very well. As you realize this _operation_ against Miss Possible ran against my nature from the very beginning…"

"Yes I remember you made that quite clear at the time and although you felt that way, you lent considerable aid to add to the fruition of the plot's success."

"Yes I did, thank you for remembering. But recent developments have clouded my continuing benefactor status on underwriting this operation."

Jack Hench was the ultimate businessman. Who else could make money off of both sides of a war, as well as the various neutral parties trying to stop it from happening? So he never considered that he might be barking up the wrong tree, "Why is that Senior?"

"The second target in this operation has recently aided someone who has become very close to my son. She is fond of the young man in question for keeping her safe in a time of need."

"Sir I do not think there is any way of stopping this now. Our agents are supposedly in position and have begun their operation. I do not know if I can even contact them, the only one who has a chance would be Sheldon Director. Considering that he was one of the original people with the idea, I wouldn't expect him to change his mind.", Jack informed the old villain, "We all agreed that we might have to condone things being done that we have tried to avoid in the past."

"So then, there is no chance that we could end this?"

"I'm afraid not, I personally want this to succeed to take pressure off my business associates. Business is business you know…"

"I suppose I could just notify the targets then.", Senior bluffed.

Jack Hench had many irons in the fire so warned the older man, "Senior you should know that is not the way to conduct business, you see we have crossed the line in soliciting a hit on a minor and you are just as deep in as the rest of us. Although nothing has happened yet, you have to realize ratting us out will leave you with some very upset colleagues and this will turn them completely against you and your son…And I can guarantee that he will be a target as well. As far as I know the only casualty they are planning is the buffoon…no one else; and in my opinion this is an acceptable number to achieve our goals of getting that do-gooder girl out of our businesses once and for all."

"I do not like to target minors Senor Hench and if he is targeted then you and the rest have made a mortal enemy out of the Seniors since we owe him much for protecting a loved one.", the old Spaniard warned back, now revealing his options of getting back at individuals who might have it in for him and his son, "I have ways to make sure that my goals are completed _even_ if something happens to myself and my son. I have friends and agents all over the world who have been paid in full and they would seek revenge in my name. All it takes for those operations to begin in earnest is for me _not_ to make a phone call."

Jack Hench knew his bluff had been called so mollified the older gentleman, "Senior, you need to rethink this, if you start a gang war like this many innocents may end of being hurt…"

A villain's chortle greeted him, "Then your business will end up even more profitable will it not?" Then he added, "Of course you might be one of the first targets, but let the knowledge of that not impair our meal…"

"What do you mean Senior?"

"Pardon me, I was not blunt enough my friend, I am speaking of our _mutual_ demise. Neither of us will exit this world alive so let us live it to the fullest.", the Spanish gentleman enlightened Hench, "You have revealed I have a target on my back and I have likewise revealed the same to you. As you now know there are others who should be watching their backs as well. My son and I will only die once and the cash I have spent well in advance will be well used to make sure that our foes who ended our lives will not enjoy their victory over us nor repeat their mistake in _their_ lifetime."

Jack Hench was getting nervous. Of course being eliminated was one hazard in his line of work, but the CEO of a company that hired thugs out to obvious criminal organizations tried to keep a line of separation between the two entities to give him the time to escape if things went south. "Senior,", he asked, "you're just putting me on aren't you?"

"I do not joke about taking lives Senior Hench and neither should you.", Senior advised evenly before he continued, "So I would advise that you get some kind of answer in the very near future. I would hate to see anything happen or escalate because of a simple misunderstanding."

Sighing, "I will see what I can do, but pursuing this line may take some time Senior, you do not understand how hard this is…and I am not sure I will be able to make contact with this group. They always contact me first." The man who in effect was an 'agent provocateur' had an idea there were some things moving since he had acted as a go-between passing machinery and items that the group had requested.

"I understand you will have some difficulty in communicating with the people we have hired, however I expect a decent effort."

"Someone will have to pay the early completion provision in the contract…"

"I am certain I have the funds to cover that myself Jack, so there is no real problem with that aspect."

"And our colleagues may demand compensation for a lost opportunity as well."

The wealthy Spaniard responded, "I believe that I am placed well enough so that can be taken care of too. Now that I have mollified your fears of not making enough money on this operation I expect some kind of action on this group."

"Very well since you have your mind set on this I will see what I can do to end this endeavor."

"Ah now _that_ is the spirit Senor Hench.", Senor Senior, Senior brightened, "With attitudes such as yours we will prevail and we will be able to return to our previous activities." The Spanish gentleman began to think that he had won the businessman over to his views. He then motioned for the waiter to return to the table.

XXX

_Drakken's 'share lair' in the northern Rockies near the Canadian border:_

"Doctor D why did you leave those gems I heisted back in your super-secret lair?", the green skinned villainess inquired as she walked through a cave full of debris and trash.

Walking behind her and flicking on the lab lights, Drew frowned after seeing only a few lights come on, "Well Shego, I have them in a secure location where no one will be able to find them_ or_ recover them if the lair goes up." Seeing her confused expression he added, "Think of it this way…that location which I have spent millions on upgrading could end up being our final refuge if everything goes south on us. Have you ever noticed how we don't use it when we are trying something illegal? Anyway if we can't have them, then no one will have the gems."

"Yeah I wondered about that."

"I also have the ownership listed under another entity, although most of the other lairs I rent from Hench."

"Why _do_ you rent from Jack, Blue Boy?"

"Those lairs are expendable, and although I DO lose the deposit, all my good stuff is in the one we just left. It also gives us the opportunity to lose any pursuit that may be after us.", Drakken explained, "Even cousin Eddie doesn't know about it."

"I get that, the buffoon has blown up more than his share of our hidey holes over the last couple of years, but that doesn't really tell me anything about what you have going on…so you have a rent-a-lair set up from Henchco®?"

"I suppose you could call it that…"

The former member of Team Go continued, "So what you do is keep your best stuff where it has the best chance of _not_ being destroyed by Princess and her buffoon. How long has this been going on?"

"After the second lair Kimberly destroyed, I realized I just couldn't keep that pace up financially…I would go broke. If you remember, I had you robbing banks for a while to maintain what we had…"

"Yeah I remember and I also remember you were supposed to give me a bonus since I got shot in the leg on the second one…" Then the villainess thought for a moment, "Hey that reminds me, you owe me a paid vacation after that episode."

Drakken knew he had been caught, "I…I'm sure that you are mistaken Shego…anyway there should be a period after which that clause is null and void." The blue scientist referred to the clause in Shego's contract which allowed her time off to heal after a work related injury."

"There isn't and I still have the time off coming."

"Are you sure Shego?"

"I am and I have the dates listed on my planner of all my time off since it had to be countersigned by you."

"Very well, but I need you here for the next week or two to aid me in getting this current lair up and running. We can schedule your belated vacation _when_ we are done."

"I'll hold you to it blue boy. Now the first thing is to get some heavy duty push brooms and a snow shovel so we can have some space. Tell me you have a fusion generator in this place."

"Well Shego, the first thing I need for you to do is to steal the parts so I can build one."

Sigh "Well it doesn't sound like that vacation is going to be in two weeks Doc…"

"The time will go by faster if you are busy Shego.", Drakken encouraged.

"Well since there doesn't seem to be a stocked janitor's closet around I suppose some midnight shopping might be in order.", Shego concluded.

"Get some rest then go out and get what we need, I will make up a grocery list for you to refer to."

"I _could_ use some sleep since I had watch last night, I'll get the sleeping bags from the hover car Doc…you stay here and do what you do."

"Very well Shego, unload the hover car and I'll do some minor cleaning while you sleep."

X

_Six hours later:_

A bleary eyed villainess looked over her cup of java and shoveled the powdered eggs into her mouth, "Add to the list bacon and _real_ eggs blue boy."

Drakken jotted down what she had mentioned, "Got it Shego. Now this might be a major trip…"

"I know, but I am not going to starve up here. It will only take one more hour and we'll have decent food and just because we're bad guys doesn't mean that we have to eat like we're survivalists. The next time we move to a lair temporarily we'd better make sure we have some supplies that can tide us over so the first thing we _don't_ have to do is to go shopping…and considering where some of your lairs are located it's a long trip."

Sigh "I will see to it Shego, but I think we may be here for a month or two so we might as well make this work out. Oh, I checked on the power unit and it's not as bad off as we thought it was. There are only a few things that we need and I have a list of the companies that have those items in stock. If we spread out what we need then maybe the authorities may not be able to find out if they're connected and what they are used for."

Shego's boss (some of the time) handed her the list and the location that he suggested would be the best places to get what they needed. She glanced it over and nodded, "I should be back by morning Doc, don't wait up and get Hench to send a few of his Henchmen® over…good ones this time."

"I'll contact him Shego, but remember we'll have to pick them up and then blindfold them so they don't know where this lair is located."

She snarked back, "You finally have learned not to trust anybody huh?"

"Meh, yes Shego. You convinced me not to trust Jack at least."

"Good, that's the first thing, but you still have a lot to learn.", she replied then rose and stalked out to the hanger, "See ya in the morning."

After making her preflight checks the raven haired villainess cycled the engine and waited a few moments for it to warm up. She then pushed the button on the control panel to open the hatch and deftly applied power until the hover craft was doing what its name implied…hover. When the hatch open all the way she applied even more power until the craft rose, cleared the hatch and the surrounding trees. She reset the button and the hidden opening into Drakken's covert and current lair closed.

Before the door was all the way closed she turned the control and let it rise more before she engaged the level flight mode.

The former member of Team Go, kept low and the stayed slow as she switched the navigation lights on to a setting where it would look like the hover craft was helicopter instead of what it was.

XXX

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Dave Alberts walked his girlfriend, Liz Sours, up to her front door. They had a study date after an early dinner at the Tex-Mex eatery that Kim and Ron frequented. Of course there was the mandatory lip mashing for an hour afterward, but all in all they got their homework done.

Benjamin, Liz's Dad, was working on an outdoor light as the teens pulled up and parked in the driveway. As Dave got out of his pickup truck he saw the older man having a little trouble so he called out, "Hey Mister Sours do you need a hand? I have a relative who's an electrical engineer and he taught me some things."

The older Sours turned and smiled, "Sure Dave I could use all the help I can."

Nodding, Dave opened the passenger door for Liz and walked her to the front door. Then, noting the faceplate was off the exterior electrical box, he reached for the small flashlight was on his keychain and turned it on.

"What's it doing Sir?", Dave inquired.

"Sometimes the light just goes off, later it comes back on.", Ben explained.

"Can I see your screwdriver?", Dave asked. In a moment he had it and used the tool to move some of the wires around, "There it is. Can we shut the breaker off to the outside lights for a minute? I think you have a loose connection."

"Sure Dave, I'll be right back…"

"Oh, and do you have a meter?"

"Huh?"

"No problem I have one in the tool box on the truck, I'll be right back."

Liz's Dad went to turn off the breaker while Dave went to rummage through his tool box for his VOM (volt ohm meter) and by the time the older man returned Dave was ready.

"It's off Dave…"

"Great, I'm gonna check it though.", in a moment Dave turned the Fluke® meter to AC and used the probes to make sure there was no EMF (that's electromotive force or voltage) on the wires. Getting zeroes, he quickly found the loose wire and reattached it, before he tightened all the other connections in the box to make sure they were safe as well. He shined his light all around the inside of the box to make sure there were no bare wires touching the metal of the box, except for one which was completely bare, and it touched a green screw on the fixture.

When he was done he announced, "Sir I think we're alright now, your hot was not making contact all the time so you had an intermittent fault. I think you are good to go. Want to turn that breaker back on?"

Again Ben disappeared and a few minutes later returned. Then Dave checked the voltage again and declared, "It looks to be good now. Let's turn it back on and see what it does."

Liz stood back and watched more than a little amazed that her boyfriend was able to troubleshoot and repair a problem as her dad went back in and turned the light on. Seeing things were working as they had been designed, Dave then put the cover back on and screwed it on tight.

Ben came back outside and smiled, "Looks like you have it fixed son, thanks."

"That's minor, I have an uncle who's an electrical engineer and his company let me work with journeyman electricians last summer….they showed me how to do some house wiring and what to look for.", Dave explained.

"So you want to be an electrician Dave?"

"Not really sir, I want to be an electrical engineer. I have good grades and money to go…another one of my uncles has some money stashed away for me to go to school on.", the star quarterback for Middleton High informed the Father of his red haired girlfriend.

"Now that is something to aspire to Dave, I hope you make it."

"So do I sir, I should be able to support my future family in a way which should make them comfortable…but that is down the road a few years."

"And you have the money to do it?"

"Yes sir, I have a continuing offer from my uncle to work with his company to learn the ropes. Like an internship."

"You know, that's the ticket, if you get work experience to go with the school you'll be ahead of the game and find yourself more employable."

"That's what I plan to do Mister Sours."

"Oh before I forget, how is your Uncle Nick, Liz has been telling me about?"

"He, ah, has some health issues and he was in town to watch the Homecoming game and had an appointment with a local doctor to check him out."

"I hope your Uncle Nick is better Dave, I uh had better go in…", Ben said deciding to give the teens a few minutes without parental supervision.

Ben and Elizabeth Sours had been lightening up on the reigns concerning Liz's first real romance since Dave acted like he had his head on straight. Both parents liked the quarterback who seemed at home with them and didn't mind just staying in to watch TV or just doing homework with the 'other' red haired cheerleader of Middleton High.

After Ben went inside, Liz took Dave's hand, "Let's go for a walk, I want to be seen next to my boyfriend."

"Uh sure.", Dave replied, always up for a good reason to be with Elizabeth Sours.

XXX

_The Acme Inn, Middleton:_

Kim exited the Sloth while Ron unlocked the passenger door for Lacey (who was in the front seat) and opened the door from behind. Once she was out Ron then unlatched the seat and climbed out on her side. Kim asked her BF, "Weren't you a little cramped back there boyfriend?"

"Nah KP, anyway Lacey is our guest. She should be in the shotgun seat."

"Shotgun?", the girl asked a little nervous.

"That is the passenger front seat Lacey. Ron usually calls shotgun to get that seat, but since you'll be with us tonight I guess that's changed a little.", Kim explained as they walked the girl up to the motor lodge where their insurance had booked a room for the Libbersons a couple of days before until more permanent arrangements could be made.

The girl looked over to the blond haired teen (who nodded), "Anyway I feel responsible for you a little Lacey."

When they got to Lacey (and her Mom's room) Ron knocked on the door. As it opened he said, "We brought Lacey back, I think she had a good time tonight."

"Would you like to come in?", Kathy Libberson asked.

"Uh if it's alright with you we'd better be going. I have some homework and then my medic wants to look at my back."

Kim giggled as Lacey entered her room, "I like to look at his front too, but Ron is right we do have to study and I have to apply salve to his burns to get them to heal a little before Friday. We have a full week yet to do."

Ron smiled, "Yeah I have ACTs to take on Saturday and then I have to work Saturday night and then go back in at noon on Sunday."

"Where do you work Ron?", Kathy inquired.

"Smarty Mart, at least I don't have to work Sunday night…I'll be able to get some sleep after KP and I study."

"Well you are trying to do well and you did a terrific thing for me and Lacey, I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"All in a day's work for a sidekick Ma'am.", Ron joshed.

"I know you guys do all kinds of things for others…if either of you need anything let me know, I'll help anyway I can."

"We should be fine, but thank you for the offer Mrs. Libberson, Ron and I try to help as we can."

X

Before Kim made to turn right on Adams Street she leaned over and kissed Ron on the lips. The blond asked, "I'm not complaining KP, but why did you do that?"

"It's proper for the world's greatest guy to have his girlfriend show affection to him like he deserves."

"KP you are gonna make me have a meltdown, and all that will be left of me is a pile of goo, sorta like those melted snowmen that one time.", Ron reminded her.

"And Summer Gale still deserves a punch in the nose over that Ron, those things were wrong sick….", Kim shuddered then muttered, "Evil snowmen."

"I totally agree KP, using water from Camp Wannaweep was so uncool…well at least someone else has issues with that place besides me."

Kim suggested, "We could snuggle to make up for it."

"Maybe another night KP, even though Barkin is holding me out of contact I still have to prove that I have been going over the material."

Kim muttered again as she pulled out onto the street, "That man is so annoying."

"I couldn't agree with you more KP. Now drive to your house and I'll kiss you goodnight. Then I DO have to study or I'll never get done…"

"Sure, I understand Ron."

"Don't worry KP, football will be over in about six or seven weeks."

The realization of what that meant, red haired heroine suddenly struggled briefly with driving her car before she smiled, "Then you'll be all mine right?"

"If you want me KP, I'm all yours. You can have the guys on the team truss me up and leave me on your doorstep if you want to."

"I might take you up on the offer handsome."

XXX

The man, dressed to kill, quickly punched in the number he knew by heart. There was no place he had this phone number written down, it was committed to memory. A voice came through the earpiece, "Hello Jack, what can I do for you?"

"Sheldon, one of your cohorts wants to break the operation off, I promised I would pass the information on."

"Who is the rat?"

"The old Spaniard.", the owner of Henchco® informed his partner in crime.

"I should have known…He has this _chivalrous_ way of dealing with people…even his foes. But _why_ does he want to do that?"

"I don't know, but it has something to do with Junior…"

"We _could_ send him a message…"

"The old man has already paid for professional assassins to take out anyone who takes him or members of his family down. And knowing him he has hired the best that are available.", Hench related, "There is no way that we would escape, they will hunt us down. We might be able to get him like Russia could annihilate the United States in a nuclear war, but the US has a lot of the same weapons in ballistic submarines…Six months after an attack on America those subs would come to periscope depth and launch all their missiles…What was left of mankind before will cease to exist after."

Gemini nodded to himself, "Jack, I _am_ familiar with the term 'Mutually Assured Destruction' and I know what would happen if the superpowers went insane…all those _piddly_ little wars that are going on all the time will mean nothing when the big dogs come to play."

Hench asked, "Then you know what Senior meant?"

"Of course but we'll come out on top and take his money while keeping the pressure on Kim Possible, we'll just take more of his money to cover our time…"

"But he is going to want results Sheldon…"

"Do **not** call me that, I want nothing to do with the leader of Global Justice…", then there was the sound of a dog yapping in the background. "There, there Pepi, Daddy will put _ten_ dollars in the jar." Then he redirected his words to Jack Hench, "Tell him that we are shutting down what we are doing and are contacting _that_ group. That should please him.", Sheldon Director informed the owner of Henchco®.

"But we aren't are we?"

"Of course not, if Senior gets curious we just tell him we contacted them and they said they were shutting down. It is not our fault if they did not.", Gemini laughed evilly.

Hench also laughed, "You are a dirty man, I can see why your Sister wants to lock you up and throw away the key."

"Give the old man a call in a few weeks Jack, that way it will look like we did what he asked."

"Why so long?"

"How long did it take you to find us for the original meeting?"

"About three weeks…ah I understand. I will do that Shel….Gemini, I just hope he doesn't catch on."

Sheldon Director reminded Jack, "We are only going to swindle the old man, not kill him or his son. Money to him shouldn't mean anything."

The owner of the company that rented out goons informed Gemini, "Money means a lot to rich men, worrying about it is how they got rich."

"But he already offered to reimburse us for lost funds, we should take him at his word.", Gemini chuckled as he played with his fake hand while considering just _how_ much he could swindle the mega-rich old man out of.

"And he will expect something for his money too."

"And,", Gemini continued to enjoy this joke on a fellow villain, "he will get something for his money, maybe not what he expects…but the world isn't perfect."

"So you intend to fleece him?"

"I am a villain, what do you expect Jack?"

"And I am a businessman, I could let the old man know…"

"Not a good idea Hench, we don't want to start a little gang war between us do we? You would be the first casualty."

The dapper clothed man frowned for a moment, "I suggest a partnership of sorts Gemini."

"And what would _I_ get out of this 'partnership'?", the one eyed villain inquired.

"You get the newest technology from my research and development team for almost nothing as long as you review it. When you use something, you send your observations to my R&D Team so they can make it better, it's much more reasonable then purchasing or renting.", Hench offered.

"I'd rather have something I can trust…"

"And no one else but you will have these things for six months to a year. That is if you give me thirty percent of what you con the others out of."

"I think I can give you a tentative yes, Jack."

"Good, I'll have my legal department draw up the contract…"

Gemini replied, "And I'll have mine review it. They always look after my best interest you know."

XXX

_Middleton:_

"It's good to be home Ron, we've had a long week haven't we?", Kim asked her boyfriend as she turned onto their block.

"Yeah and a big hurdle will be out of the way Saturday when I get the ACTs done.", the blond running back responded.

"How's your back?"

"Barkin's been holding me out of contact, they made up some sort of contraption to keep my shoulder pads from rubbing on it Friday night."

"Ron you shouldn't be playing with that damaged tissue…it might not heal right."

"They need me KP, its weird being the go-to guy. I mean even with you I haven't held that position before…I mean I've never been needed. Sure the younger guys can play, but I can do it better."

"Playing could make the scars you are going to have even worse…"

"Well it won't be much worse than some of the ones I already have. KP, let's face it the skin on my torso isn't the prettiest that's ever been on display."

"But I don't want you to make it worse…"

"I promise to be careful KP, I mean it…and Mom and Dad are coming to the game and they're bringing Hanna with them. I've only played in front of her once. Anyway Mom and Dad have friends in High Slip so they are going to be there for a few days and then come to the game.", Ron was, of course, telling the truth about his family, but he knew that he lied through his teeth. There was no such thing as being careful on the football field, he also knew if he slowed down some big gorilla was going to squash him into the turf.

Sigh "That's nice that they'll be able to make the game Ron. I think sometimes your Mom and Dad don't pay enough attention to you…"

"I guess it seems that way, but it finally made me start doing things for myself."

"I don't know if that's a good excuse Ron, but make sure the trainers redress the wounds after the game."

"I promise, unless you want to do it."

"I think I could do a better job Ron, but I doubt if Mister Barkin is going to let me in the locker room to treat you after the game. Remember this is an away game, it will take too long to get home to do it right."

"Yeah that's right KP, I'll have one of them do it.", Ron replied knowing he had a late night appointment and had to get things moving if he didn't want to get home after sunrise. So he added, "I have to get some sleep, the way we have been going there isn't much left of the Ronman by the time I get my shower."

Kim kissed the tip of her blond haired boyfriend's nose, "Then you had better get to bed Ronnie…I could always join you to make sure you are tucked in for a good night's sleep."

"K…KP.", Ron began to sweat, "T…that's a badical offer…I'll make sure to take you up on it during our summer vacation…I promise."

"I'll hold you to that BF. Now, you had no idea what was going to happen Saturday night, did you?"

"Huh, we went to the Homecoming Dance KP, I might not be very smart but I remember _that_."

Kim giggled as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, "Of course you do sweetie and remember what you said to me when we went out that window on that island?"

"Uh I was sorta freaked out at the moment."

Kim gave him a clue by reminding her guy of a comment he made, "You said something about 'dying a virgin'…"

"O…oh yeah and then I think I asked if you were and you said something to the effect that you weren't…I guess it was Josh, right?"

"Uh, no."

"_No?_ OK it's really none of my business.", when the blond teen reached behind his neck and began to peel Kim's hands free.

"_Ron_…I am, a virgin I mean. You are going to be my first and only, if you want. Saturday was going to be _our_ first."

Ron interrupted, "I am so going to end up on a space probe…"

"No you won't, I had already talked to Mom and Mom spoke with Dad. They _both_ approved, Daddy _did_ agree for us to marry."

"In time KP, I also made mention during our discussion that we had to get through college first."

"Ron,", Kim reminded him, "to engage in sex you should be at least as old as we are now and it smart enough to take precautions. Mom or Dad, let alone me, aren't ready for another life to care for so we have to be careful, but if we are we can find out for sure if we are compatible sexually."

Ron frowned as this had not occurred to him, sure he had that video starring his parents. But that was sick and wrong and several times he had nearly destroyed it. However something always held him back and it wasn't the perversion of it. Now Kim was working on him about being more 'feisty' then they had already been.

Finally he kissed her hard on the lips. When Kim smiled and melted a little, "This is a lot to think about on a tired brain KP, I agree that we need to take the next step sometime this year…" Seeing his gal's smile get even larger Ron expanded, "I mean this school year, I mean maybe by next spring we will be close to the real thing. Until then we can gradually expand our research on this subject." The blond teen tried to use a scholarly approach and would have succeeded if his gal wasn't so smart.

"Sounds good to me Ron, oh before I forget we have another family weekend together in Denver with Mom so we won't be able to go out Saturday night. Daddy is going to take all of us out to dinner Monday night…_and_ you are expected to be there."

"KP, having dinner with your fam is a high point of my week, one of these weekends I'm going to have to try and go to Denver with you guys. I miss your Mom. I mean I was glad I had a chance to see her Saturday, but not under the hospital circumstances."

"I'll tell Dad that you'd like to come with us. Maybe next month we'll be able to do it.", Kim replied.

"Yeah the only thing holding me back would be if I had to work at Smarty Mart. I mean I have to take just about _any_ hours they toss at me."

Kim suggested, "Ron you've proved you can get a job and do good work, maybe you should look for something else."

"Maybe after football season is over KP, anyway SM has enabled me to pay for my trip to Japan at Christmas." Seeing Kim's questioning eyes, he explained, "Sensei felt me paying for my trip would be beneficial to becoming an adult."

"So are you going to kiss me goodnight BF or are you going to stall _all_ night?", Kim asked.

The blond running back smirked as he leaned in and puckered up.

Ten minutes later our hero stumbled home trying very hard not to fall on his face. When he entered the Stoppable abode Ron checked to see what his parents were up to at this hour. He guessed that Hanna had already been put to bed.

Ron heard the television on and walked into the family room. "Hi Mom and Dad, I'm back home."

Dean looked to his son, "Where were you Ronald? After last week's events we were a little worried about your health."

"KP and I took that girl I found in the fire to an ice cream parlor. She wanted to meet Kim and Rufus 'cause they're the big wheels in Team Possible, so she had that chance tonight.", Ron explained.

Barb Stoppable told her Son, "But Ronald, you are a great help to Kimberly…"

"I do help Mom, but I am not one of the stars. Sure we've done some good, but few know who I am…and to tell you the truth I sorta like it that way."

"Why do you want to stay unnoticed Son?"

"I uh get queasy in front of the cameras Dad, you know how I am when I have to speak in front of others. All the other issues I have from cannibalistic squirrels to poison ivy to heights have nothing on being in front of other people being judged…its total freak out time for me, just thinking about it almost makes me want to hurl."

Dean wondered, "Then why don't you 'freak out' when playing football?"

"I guess it's because I'm running for my life too much to worry about all those people in the stands watching me, but it might have something to do with them not being able to see my face too."

"Hmmmm, that tells us why you don't say things in public, is that the reason you wore that mask when you were the mascot?"

"Yeah Dad, you have me nailed there, I usually sit in the back in class and try to keep my yap shut."

Barb frowned, "But you were always such a goof…"

"Wasn't popular Mom, all the time my stomach was doing gymnastics on the inside.", Ron lied hoping there wasn't a special Christian kind of hell waiting for him because of the tall tale he was telling his folks, "Uh, how was Hanna tonight? I wanted to tuck her in, but I promised that girl that Kim and Rufus would love to meet her and I, uh, had to come through."

"She had a nice dinner Ronald, and it _would_ be nice if you were home tomorrow night though. Your Mother and I have a dinner out planned and we could use your babysitting skills. She _is_ a handful you know.", Dean Stoppable reminded his Son.

"I don't think I have anything, so sure as soon as I get home from football practice. I need to study for my ACTs anyway. Speaking of which I really need to head down to my room and get to work on my practice tests and work on an essay for English class and do some math homework too."

The pink mole rat popped out of his owner's cargos and yawned. While scratching his back Rufus sniffed the air and said, "Hnk home, 'trunder." The rodent jumped out of Ron's pants the rest of the way and raced upstairs.

"It looks like someone forgot to tuck Hanna in, Ron.", Barb Stoppable noticed.

The blond responded as he turned to go upstairs, "Yeah, I'd better make sure he doesn't wake her up. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Getting to his Sister's room, Ron noticed the door was open a crack so he looked in. Rufus had climbed up on the dresser and into his little nest only a foot or two from the baby's crib. He softly walked over to his rodent friend and asked softly, "Do you wanna stay with Han tonight, Rufus?"

"Uh huh.", the pink rodent replied.

"OK,", Ron whispered, "but remember I have training tonight so you have to cover for me, too."

"Hnk, OK."

"Sleep good buddy, I'll leave the door ajar so you can keep an eye on everybody." Ron then turned and walked to the door as softly as a ninja student could.

Passing his parents as he kept on going, "Gonna get some studying done Mom and Dad, see ya in the morning."

The elder Stoppables chorused, "Good night Ronald."

The blond teen kept moving until he got to his room and actually did crack the books until his pink buddy entered, 'Hnk, coast clear."

Our hero quickly punched in the numbers on his cell and made the call to be picked up for another session of 'let's kick Ron's butt'.

X

_Upperton, Colorado:_

Dressed in his ninja attire, Ron bowed as he entered the Yamanouchi Dojo for three hours of dreaded intense training. Dreaded because of the various injuries he had sustained lately, to be followed by some 'special' therapy designed to help heal the wounds he had suffered lately.

XXXX

OK so we're done with Homecoming guys, I felt I had to take this little detour.

Remember Kim Possible and all the canon characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not CB or me….heck we don't even make any claude off this little hobby of ours. Oh who can tell me how book two is gonna end, the first guy to guess the right answer gets some insight. CB you can't….oh never mind you can do it too.

Oh The Fannies are going to get going again. Sooooo be ready for it!

We'll see ya down the road.


	95. Chapter 95

Yeah this is the last regular season football game….don't worry though there are still the playoff although we will not have a best of seven championship series so each winner moves on. At the moment I am writing chapter 100 just to let you know that it is semi canon. Don't worry you'll see it when it comes around.

I want to thank everyone who has read, faved, followed and or reviewed on 'The Hunter'. So here's where I give some feedback: Chica13, about the sleep I wonder if it's ever going to affect our hero so that might give your something to think about…oh and thanks; Guest from chapter 14, people playing with the Ronster; Whitem, Yeah SSS wants to end this and this should give a hint of where this might be going for Bonnie and Junior. Oh don't worry the villains are going to have things happening to them (at least some of them) in the final chapters of book 1.

Horned King II, you finally got caught up….don't worry you're young and the heart rate should be back to normal by now; Angelus-alvus, Ron's pretty elusive in his ninja duds so we won't have to worry about that; Guest chapter 75, wow my pacing is better? I guess I'd better do something about that.

Bobtrumpet, thanks I originally thought that book one was going to go about 59 chapters, now I am doing chapter 100, this will end a few weeks after football season ends and since I am writing the first playoff game it lets you know that it IS ending….at least sometime soon; CgG, uh thanks, but since the chapters are about 10,000 words a piece and I work seven days a week….it just takes time to get them out. So about every 2 weeks is what you can count on during book 1. I am also writing another major tale for 'Bearsent176' and I am also writing a couple of minor works at the same time. So please be patient. I have never not finished anything.

Wow long winded response from me, but as everyone should know right now CB73 has been my beta/co-writer for years. He also helps other writers as well. Soon we will be working on the Fannies to so it all takes some time, but we are working very hard and making progress.

So we'd better get moving on this,

ST-103

The Hunter: Book One

Chapter 95

_Lunch room, Middleton High:_

Dave Alberts, with Liz Sours sitting next to him, handed the bag across the table to Kim as Ron approached carrying a tray full of imitation Tex-Mex goodies. Rounding out the table were Justine, Mike, Tara and Josh.

As Ron seated himself on a chair turned around so he didn't have to worry about aggravating his back injuries, Kim waited to see what the offered gift was, that the others knew of ahead of time.

Spying the bag, "Hey, what do you have there, KP?", Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron, Liz and Dave said they had a surprise for us and then they handed it to me."

"Go ahead and open it Kim.", Dave urged, "Our treat."

The blond sidekick, suddenly mock-cautious, "Might want to have Wade scan it first, Liz and Dave look like the villainous types."

"_Rooooon_…"

As Ron began to sort through the goodies, half-paying attention to what Kim was doing, "Go ahead KP it's not going to bite you, Dave doesn't really look like a villain except when he has a football in his hand." Which got a snort out of Big Mike and Justine who were minding their own business for the most part, while this played out.

"OK.", Kim replied as she opened the bag and pulled out a card. The red head quickly read it, "Bowling…you paid for us to be on a _bowling_ team?"

Dave beamed, "With us, it's just a short session to see how Liz likes it."

Ron's eyes brightened at hearing Kim and Dave's proclamations, "Coolio KP, now we don't have to worry about where we want to go this winter. Leagues are always fun, almost as much fun as wrastlin' or a 'Bricks of Fury' movie."

The red head tolerated the activity because of Ron and punched him lightly on the upper arm, "You _love_ to bowl…I'd prefer a Kung Fu class…" Kim looked around, "I don't get in the Dojo as much as I'd like anymore."

Highly stoked "But it's _bowling_ KP and we don't have to pay 'cept for snacks.", Ron said anxiously. "Look inside, see what else is in the bag.", he urged, forgetting his meal for the moment.

"I will, but since we are doing that charity boxing event with the cheerleaders to benefit the families from the fire the other night Ron, I guess we can do the bowling thing too…but you have to agree to fight me in the ring BF so none of the girls will have to get hurt."

The blond running back for Middleton snorted, "Just gonna bust up the Sidekick, huh KP? No one else?"

"Well _you're_ used to it Ron, and I doubt if any of the other girls can fight at Shego's level. I mean I fight at a high level and I don't know if I can tone it down any if I get popped good…Even Tara could _get_ lucky…once."

"Yeah I can see that, OK you have a deal. Me sparring you full contact in exchange for the bowling.", Ron offered his hand and raised his finger and added, "Pinky swear?"

The heroine raised her hand and extended her little finger and nodded, "Pinky swear…and I'm so gonna kick your biscuit."

Then to the others Ron brought them up to speed, "In case you haven't realized it yet, my badical girlfriend has a competitive streak about a mile wide." Kim blushed big time.

"I _never_ would have guessed that Ron.", Tara giggled, "But it will keep some innocent from getting hurt."

"OK then KP, well what are you waiting for what else is in the bag?", Ron asked.

Kim smiled, "Oh yeah." She reached into the bag and pulled out something blue and white.

Wondering what it was she began to unfold it. Dave said, "We picked up your team shirts for you Kim."

"Huh? Oh sure.", Kim smiled when she opened it up for everyone and held it to her chest, with 'KP' embroidered on the left breast.

Ron commented, "Lookin' good GF."

Liz chimed in, "There's one in there for you too Ron."

Not thinking Ron reached in and pulled out the second shirt. Once he unfolded it, he paled in near record time. _'Shit I wonder if the shirt is creeping me out…and what Sensei's gonna have to say about this.',_ he thought to himself since he hadn't spoken or even thought of the reoccurring dream slash nightmare that he had been having several times a week for over a month.

Dave saw the shocked expression on the running back's face, not sure what it meant.

Josh had been watching the whole time, including the part where Ron imitated a ghost, "Are you alright Ron?" Who in the meantime showed it to Kim, who also froze since she'd seen the shirt before in a dream as well.

A now ashen Kim gasped, "Ron…"

"Yeah, yeah…uh thanks, me and KP will love bowling with you guys.", Ron said as he quickly regained his wits, though his voice squeaked a little as he remembered the view he had (Ron didn't know Kim had the same dream and remembered some of it).

"See.", Dave beamed to his girlfriend, "I told you they'd love it."

Liz could see that Kim was concerned about Ron too since she was reaching for him, "Dave I don't know…"

"No, no I'm fine…this will be fun. I _love_ to bowl…all that noise and the pins flying. It's almost as much fun as a 'Bricks of Fury movie'.", Ron said reminding them of what he loved other than the perky red head. He then picked the blue and white shirt up with a cheesy smile on his face as some color returned before modeling it for the others to see, "It's just I'm not used to people giving me anything but harassment, I guess coming up in the world is gonna take some getting used to."

Josh laughed, "The better we know you Ron the more we're going to mess with your head so get used to it."

Ron snarked back as he turned his attention back to the food he had brought out for Kim and himself, "We have to hurry and eat, we only have twenty minutes left."

"I get your point Ron.", Kim replied, still trembling as she nervously picked up a burrito.

Liz elbowed Dave, "Hurry up boyfriend, I want you to walk me to my next class and yours is in another hall."

"I'm hurrying honey…"

"_Honey_?", Justine gaped, "Oh KAY, an update on your relationship needed here."

"We're getting more serious if you have to know Flanner.", Liz Sours gave the scholar the short version, "We're just not as far along as you and the giant."

Justine smiled at the 'other' red head, "It takes time to find the right guy and make the correct move on him, once you think you have him do not screw it up."

"Any pointers?", Sours inquired.

"Nah, you guys seem to have the right idea, just keep each other in mind."

As Ron chewed he asked before this got more Valentine's Day than what usually went down _on_ Valentine's Day, "Has anyone seen Bonnie? I mean I haven't seen her since the dance. Has she gone 'uppity' again since she's with a super-rich guy?"

Tara broke in to keep the gossip to a minimum, "She had to take another lunch period for a couple of weeks to make up some things she missed while she was messed up in the head. She will be back soon enough."

Justine snorted, "_Was_?"

Kim replied for the others, "Justine that wasn't nice, Bonnie's changed a little, let's give her the benefit of the doubt. If she's going to continue being nice, so will I."

Tara offered, "She's really trying. She never used to care…she almost freaked when I told her about Ron's back."

Kim lowered her voice to speak with the platinum blonde, "It's a good thing you haven't seen it…gawd I was so terrified I had lost Ronnie Saturday night…"

"It's hard to keep a Sidekick down KP.", Ron said between bites not even remembering the voice in his head that had given him advice during the fire.

Josh said, "Still you're a brave guy Stoppable…"

"I think you are Josh…"

"Why do you say that Ron?"

"You took on bad guys by yourself with no training, I'd be shaking in my boots if it was me."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yeah I would, the only thing that keeps me going is KP…anyway I still scream my lungs out when we have to use parachutes and I don't know how many times we've had to do that…" Ron glanced over at his girlfriend and noted she was a little off kilter about something.

"Is something bothering you KP?", Ron asked between bites, sort of half remembering something about the bowling shirt, but wasn't quite sure.

"We can talk about it later Ron, it can wait.", Kim replied as the color returned to her face, bolstered by the fact that Ron wasn't worried at the moment. The red head knew she'd better speak with her guy and probably the best place was either in her room or his where they could hug each other and stay very close while staying out of public view and she knew right where to take care of it.

"Sure if that's what you want KP.", Ron replied as he finished up his meal.

The eldest of the Possible children glanced around the table and nodded as she wiped her mouth off with a napkin. And since all the others were paying attention to them, Kim didn't want them to think she was that much of a weirdo, "Yeah maybe it would be better if we did."

Liz giggled, "Keeping secrets are we Kim?"

"Sometimes, until we talk it out…", Kim paused still having their attention, "We…ah come across stuff that might be classified even if it's about us so we have to clear it with the government first just to be safe."

"My bondiggity GF is right about that you know…"

"I agree, you need to speak to each other about it first especially if it affects your relationship too. Misunderstandings can cause havoc with relationships although I doubt if anything could affect yours and Ron's.", Tara responded for the rest.

Ron had been busy with his lunch and since he had more to eat, he spent most of the remaining time of their lunch period doing what he was supposed to: eat. Finally the warning bell sounded as he finished. Our blond hero glanced at Kim (who nodded) and then he picked up the dishes and walked over to the conveyer so they could be washed for the next meal.

XX

Tank Woodson frowned as his longtime friend, Curt Whiney, revealed what was happening with his 'wheel'. "The doc says I'm on borrowed time Tank, this is my last go-around for sure now.", the tough fullback quietly told his buddy as they shared a meal at a local burger joint, "I just have to make it to the end of the season like my agreement with them said."

Woodson asked, "What does Melissa have to say about this?"

"She wants me out now, but I have think of my brother."

"I'm the youngest so I don't have to worry Curt, crud I'm getting too old for this.", Tank revealed.

"Like I said buddy there is no next year for me, the doc says I should quit now."

"I want to as well Curt, and Rockwaller gave me a tentative release if we go far in the playoffs…."

"You don't worry about Barkin?", the surprised fullback asked.

"Not in the least, I might go to Juco and take that other job full time. It will set me up for life after Middleton High."

"So no four year school for you either?"

Tank lowered his voice, "Nah I have to get on with my life, twenty-three and I feel like thirty-five, Melanie is trying to get pregnant and if she does I have to get a full time job. It's time to start worrying about a family."

"Melissa isn't ready for _that_ yet, but you have a year on me…Lord I feel old."

"Yeah me too, the game used to be fun…now it's a damned job, all to make Jacob Rockwaller and _his_ buddies happy. You did a good job keeping the heat off Alberts after Flagg clued him in."

"Yeah Dave almost told Barkin who he was related to, if he did they'd find some way of keeping him around till there wasn't anything left."

"Curt, I doubt with his connections anyone in the state would try to make him stick around…"

"But they have guns and have targeted relatives too, I wish someone would take it to them. But if they did innocent people could end up killed."

"We have to think of our families Curt, so are you sticking around after you graduate?"

"No I am moving to where Melissa is from, it's small and quiet. After my brother gets out in a couple of years my whole family is getting away from this POS town. How about you Tank?"

The tough linebacker informed his old friend, "My family is from Lowerton and I'm the youngest. We've got an opportunity there at a little place on the outside of town. Five years from now no one will know who I am and I can raise a family in peace and quiet."

"So you're sick of it too?"

"Yeah Curt, when we got married a few years back I thought it was going to be special being a Mad Dog…it's special alright and it's something I need to get away from. Grown men playing like they're teenagers is, as Stoppable calls, it 'wrong-sick'."

"Other teams are doing it…"

"And some of them aren't. This isn't a level playing field. It's a wonder that Ron or Possible hasn't figured it out and shut down Rockwaller and his goon buddies."

Curt began to chuckle, "Remember when he took down most of the defense…by himself?"

"Yeah…"

"If he figures it out he could tear them a new asshole and all those other sport associations would be left out in the open scurrying around like bugs when you remove a big rock they were hiding under.", Curt spitballed.

"Well don't tell him right out front, he should know that the players caught up in this were as big of victims as anyone.", Tank urged, "Listen we both have to show up at class, see ya at practice Curt, and make sure that Stoppable isn't in pads. Those assholes in coach's hats would make him practice even if it killed him."

"I saw the burn, it's sickening. They've worked out some kind of protection for it for the game. That sports doctor who was treating Stoppable for those bites got a look at the burn and threatened having the game shut down if they had Stoppable hit this week.", Whiney reported to his friend.

Tank responded, "I hope that they limit Stoppable's playing time…"

"Not likely with my wheel, one nice thing."

"What's that?"

"We should be able to play the second stringers, Ortwell is having a down year."

"It'd be nice to get them in for the experience Curt. See ya later."

The tough fullback nodded, "Yeah later."

XXX

Later that evening in the treehouse (since the Stoppable 'rents were home and Rufus had a load of cheese, compliments of Barb Stoppable):

The red haired teen laid her head in her blond haired boyfriend's lap. "I ought to toss this old sofa out KP."

"We've had it a long time Ronnie, I think it's a good luck charm for us."

"I guess you're right, maybe we'll hold on to it a while longer."

Kim was happy now, sure the old couch was lumpy and probably had bugs in it, but it was theirs. It was too ratty for anyone else to claim it. "I like the way you think honey.", Kim yawned and stretched slightly as she rolled towards her blond boyfriend's stomach. Fall was upon Middleton, Colorado and there was a chill in the air. Ron pulled the old comforter up to Kim's chin as she lightly dozed.

"Sssshhh KP, cheer practice was rough on you today.", Ron softly spoke to her as he ran his fingers through her fiery mane.

Suddenly the famous emerald eyes snapped open, "Now I remember, Josh and Tara being rescued…that _smells_ like someone else…"

"Huh, KP?"

"Yeah I think we have another hero or heroine working the Middleton area.", Kim said as she rolled over onto her back to gaze up at her guy.

"Yeah,", Kim continued after pausing to see if her BF was going to say anything, "it's that Zorro character…"

"What about him, I'm sorta jealous you know.", Ron replied, hoping she wasn't able to follow this link to its natural and inevitable conclusion.

Kim, wide awake, spitballs further, "This Zorro guy shows up first on a rescue to save my butt when I'm on vacation…and he has a helmet on and has to be doing that to keep me from seeing his face…"

"KP remember Wade said he was in communication with him…"

"Maybe so Ron, and then at the trial they called for him to come up to the witness stand."

"KP remember he wasn't there…"

"How would we know Ron, his face was covered. I don't know what he looks like."

"Good point KP, but has he ever done anything to hurt someone?"

"No not that we know of, I mean he could have been the guy that saved Tara and Josh…or he could have been Josh…"

"Unless Tara lied.", Ron countered hoping that Kim wouldn't get too close to the truth, "And I don't think that she'd do something like that."

"I agree Ron…", before something got her attention, "Why are you able to lean against the sofa with me leaning on you?"

"Huh? Uh… good pain drugs KP, it's getting better and I have ta suit up and play Friday night for the Ortwell game. Mister B wants an 'all hands on deck' thing for our last game before the playoffs.", Ron explained.

"And you're going to play with painkillers in you? That's nuts…."

"Nope KP the Ronster is gonna be clean, I'm gonna stop taking them tomorrow to be sure. Anyway I have to be off them for my tests on Saturday."

"Yeah Ron, I'm gonna contact Wade and see if he has a line on this Zorro guy and see who he really is. Listen in with me will you?"

Ron, as he relaxed, hoping his 'partner in crime' would not say anything which could cook his goose, "Uh sure KP, anything to help out."

The heroine glanced down at her wrist Kimmunicator and pushed the 'connect' button.

In a moment the familiar visage of Wade Load appeared, "Hey Kim, what up?"

"I've been thinking about that guy who rescued me from that flood over the summer, do we know anything about him?"

Wade thought for a moment catching Ron's wide eyed look and small shake of the head, "Uh no Kim, he had just returned from an enlistment in the Air Force, specializing in rescues. That's why I called him, he was the closest asset I could get my hands on."

"Why didn't you pick Ron?", Kim asked.

"You saw what happened to a specialist Kim, imagine what could have happened to Ron if I gave the call to him. You wouldn't be in the tree house with him right now. Anyway if I remember he was gaming with Felix at the time and had been up a while, and if he had been available, he would have been exhausted before he even got to you."

"OK I get that, but has this Zorro guy done anything else? They called him to the witness stand at the trial."

"Not that I know of, but I haven't been trying to keep tabs on him like I do your favorite villains.", the tech master informed the teen heroine.

"Do you know why they wanted to call him up to be a witness?"

"Yeah I heard that he attacked some of those guys last summer, which reminds me when are they going to be sentenced?"

"He did? You mean Frank Zorro is dangerous? And I haven't had any word, but I'll look into that and let you know."

"I don't think so Kim, I think he just wanted to send a message to them and made sure that they understood it."

"Thanks Wade, I guess although I haven't heard anything more about him, do you know if he's the guy who protected Tara and Josh when they were attacked?"

"I don't know Kim, I wasn't in the middle of that."

Kim smiled as she felt a squeeze on her shoulder knowing it was Ron, "Could you check?"

"Yeah, but have you asked Tara or Josh if they recognized him?"

"I did and neither would admit to it, but I'll ask again."

"If I remember he drove them to the hospital after the attack, did the police dust for fingerprints or any other crime scene data?" Ron sat there wide eyed thinking, _'Shut up Wade, don't give her any more ideas.'_

Kim replied, "Not to my knowledge Wade."

"Well it's too late to check now, but if it was that Zorro guy he must have said something."

Sigh "I'll ask Josh and Tara tomorrow they might remember something."

"Yeah and I'll look into the police report Kim and see what I can come up with, but don't get your hopes up."

"Thanks Wade any help will be appreciated."

Ron added, "Yeah, KP wants to make sure this Zorro guy isn't some wacko villain type."

"Right, I get that Ron, I'll find out what I can and maybe we can figure out what his motives are if they are not as they seem."

"Yeah I suppose that would be the best, oh if you think of it tell Doctor Elfrank that the salve he gave me for the burns is working pretty good.", Ron informed his buddy at the end with a wink knowing that Kim couldn't see him while also giving his girlfriend a good reason his burns were healing fast.

"Doctor Elfrank, oh yeah. I'll pass it along. Is there anything else guys?"

"If KP doesn't have anything, neither do I…"

"That covers it Wade, good night. I'm gonna walk home in a few minutes…"

"I'll be walking KP home…"

"Ron it's just up the block…"

"And it's a guy's job to walk his girlfriend home at night, even if she's a kickass hero.", Ron argued.

"OK if you want to be a gentleman about it Ron."

"I do."

"And I do too BF, goodnight Wade."

"Goodnight Kim, Ron.", the genius replied as he shut down the channel while breathing a sigh of relief while making a mental note to do what had been asked of him. Wade knew that some parts of his computer system had been compromised by Doctor James Timothy Possible and his sons. Luckily Kim's tech guru had foreseen the possibility of Yamanouchi secrets getting out in the open so he had already put them on a private server which was not connected to his main computer and only left some Japanese literature and history out where it could be looked at, maintaining the front that Ron and the ninja school wanted everyone to know and nothing else.

Ron got up from the couch and offered his hand to Kim. For once she took it understanding he was trying to make a change in his life and be more for her.

"Come on KP, let's get you home."

"And into bed?", the red haired girl asked as she leaned into him.

"Only if you're asleep and one of your 'rents is watching."

The red head cooed, "Oooooh that could be fun."

"KP you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Spoilsport."

"Yeah maybe.", Ron replied as he picked up her pack and slung it over his shoulder before he climbed down first.

X

Ten minutes later they were on the front porch of the Possible home. Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "Am I hurting you Ronnie?"

"N…no KP I'm just fine."

"Good give me my kiss and my pack."

Ron obliged and five minutes later he headed back to his home. When he walked by a tree that cast a deep shadow (because of the street lights) he faded from view. Five minutes later a black van slowed at the curb several blocks away. Moments later it sped off.

XXX

At a small restaurant several miles away a blonde girl and a dark haired young man sat across from each other.

"Your father is very understanding Jessica.", Eric told her.

"Well you had one of your men come over and fix the toilet while you showed him what was wrong. Since it destroyed our date…well delayed it he said it would be alright if we didn't get home till eleven tonight."

"And for that I am ever grateful Jessica, your father is a true gentleman. However I want you to know that I will unable to make the football game Friday."

"Oh why?"

"Something came up, something that has to do with some business investments my family has made over the years. I might even have to leave school a little early on Friday to make sure that I am in attendance.", Eric lied. He had actually decided to spend time out at the place they called 'the ranch'.

"Maybe it's for the best Eric there might be rain during the Ortwell High game.", Jessica told him.

"Where is Ortwell?"

"Oh it's up in the mountains. If you play up there this time of year you might be in snow before the game is over."

"Snow in October?"

"Well it might not stick, but a couple of years ago we had to stay the night since the roads were slick.", the freckle faced blonde explained. "Though I think Ron might have to pull in some favors to get back home Friday night."

"Why is that?", Eric inquired as he took a sip of his soda.

"He has his ACTs on Saturday and he needs to make them."

"ACTs? What are those?"

"They are another style of college entrance exams Eric, I thought everyone knew that. So he's taking them in case his SATs weren't up to snuff."

"I never took them, our exams in England were a little different…we took them at preparation school.", he explained making a mental note to have his guys screw with Stoppable's results in a similar way they did with his SATs.

"Oh I didn't know, anyway it's getting late for Ron to take his this year. He's just making sure, you don't have to take both.", Jessica explained to her suave boyfriend, having no idea that giving him this information might screw Ron's chances at going to college…or at least to a good school.

"Who is giving the tests?", Eric wondered aloud.

"Oh it's over in Clarence, it's a makeup session at the regional high school. The next one is in March over by Boulder. If Ron has to go to that one it might be too late to give them the scores.", the blonde and freckled cheerleader recited the information she'd heard after hearing Kim and Ron speak about it.

"Then I would suppose that he must do his best to make the one Saturday."

"That's why he's working real hard at this…but I've heard he really doesn't have the funds to go to college except for a local two year school. Maybe that's all he will ever get.", Jessica mused.

"Dear Jessica that might be the height that young Mister Stoppable aspires to. It is so true for some of the lower castes if they do not have the funds for a superior education.", Eric replied giving an air of concern but also a hint of the reality that many faced in the world.

"I…I don't think of Ron Stoppable as being from a lower caste Eric, even if he is a little different."

"From what I have witnessed he is more than different. I am unsure of what Miss Possible sees in him…I believe he is destined for failure in whatever he tries."

"Ron has some good traits, he is a fine cook…maybe even chef material. Anyway he is making dinners for the Possible family while Doctor Possible is in Denver for training."

"Oh how long is that for?", Eric asked trying to confirm what Bonnie had confided to him before she 'lost' her memory.

Jessica frowned not realizing she was giving out pertinent information, "I think almost until we graduate."

"So Stoppable is making all the dinners for the Possible family until she returns?", Eric asked as an idea formed in his mind about a possible snag to his plans.

"Yeah, he even made some of the recipes for Pace's, from what I've heard, in exchange for some free meals and Pace's is the best Italian place in the area. I mean Ron is good enough that I'm not sure why he doesn't work for them instead of Smarty Mart.", Jessica mused, leading Eric to doubt one of his plans might not work.

"So you are saying that Stoppable is chef material?", Eric asked, contemplating how he was going to break the blond teen if he had a potential future secure source of income.

"Yeah he is, Kim told me he did a guest chef thing at a restraunt when they were at the trial at this big time chef's place and it was well received."

"Then he must be well thought of…"

X

_Later, at Eric's home:_

"Yes sir you sent for me?", the chef asked as he entered the room filled with all the other members of the operation.

"Yes Henri, are you up to doing something to help our cause?", Eric asked having thought through what he was going to ask.

"Help sir? In what way…I have never been good at doing what some of your men are capable of."

"You don't have to do any of that, just to cook for some friends of mine…on a daily basis, as well as preparing our meals as well.", Eric said to Henri, leaving out the details.

"Well yes sir, it is what I do. When do you wish for me to take on this task?"

"Maybe within a few weeks and I expect it to go through the end of the school year maybe until spring."

"Is there much travel required?"

"No, not much."

"Then I would love to do this to help out sir."

"Fine Henri, I will give you as much warning as I can, now if you'll excuse us we have to discuss the crew's assignments.", Eric smiled with one more piece coming together.

X

"As you know we have been working on resumes so that we can begin to isolate, as much as possible, the weaker of our targets. Otto has already placed himself in an advantageous position with a management member of the place where young Mister Stoppable is employed."

One of the others raised his hand, "We understand that distancing our targets from each other will benefit the outcome of this mission, but what you have for us Hans?"

"It puts us in a position to better cut off funds to our little friend at the time of our choosing. As you know we have asked for help concerning where some gaps were in our plan and most of those have now been filled. Shortly we will be able to proceed.", Hans/Eric informed them, "I have the assignments ready and I have secured interviews for the types of employment that I foresee that we will have use of."

"What if we cannot find positions in the places you need us to be?", another inquired.

Hans chuckled, "I am certain there will be openings in just the correct places so that you will be gainfully employed where I expect you to be. Also, if you remember we had an impromptu mission a couple of weeks ago to gain access to certain records…"

"We remember…"

"Good. I need that crew, we have to repeat our previous endeavor."

"Why is that?"

"Young Mister Stoppable has another college entrance exam to take. I would hate all our work go out the window if he somehow finds a way to get a college education…We must isolate him and pressure him at the same time."

"So we steal the test results?"

"And give them something…if the results just disappeared for one person taking the test…no…this is what we will do.", Eric responded as he sipped his German style beer.

XXX

_Upperton:_

_(Stoppable-san…relax, you are making this too difficult.),_ Sensei implored the blond teen.

Ron Stoppable stopped, knowing that he was having trouble with the complex execution of the particular sword technique he was trying to employ_. (I feel stupid.)_

Master Umestsu nodded, _(No my friend, but you are impatient, it takes time to learn this and you are becoming frustrated.)_

Seeing that Ron was sweating profusely the weapons master sighed_, (Follow me closely, we will only go over the hard part twice. Your fatigue is showing and you will not learn much more…and we still have to use your healing technique…)_

Ron frowned_, (If KP sees me healing so fast she might want tests run on me.)_, he warned.

_(Use the same excuse…that is you are a fast healer Ron-san.),_ Sensei told the teen. Then he commanded, _(Begin!)_

X

Forty minutes later Sensei looked on as the Middleton Mad Dog was sitting in the bath as a doctor worked on the burns Ron had received from the fire, "You are healing well my friend, but your chi is not calm as it should be."

"It's nothing…"

Sensei frowned, "If it is nothing then it shouldn't be bothering you my friend. Please tell me what this '_nothing'_ is…"

"Well sir, I got this gift today…well KP and I did…anyway when I got it I was uneasy about it…"

"Go on."

"Uh yes sir, if you remember, KP and I have shared dreams before."

"Yes, you have my friend."

"Well she explained it to me tonight, she remembers something I was wearing when she recently dreamt I had been killed…and she saw it for real today…she's worried about that dream coming true."

Sensei thought for a moment, "When you and your 'KP' shared the dream did it come out true?"

"Well sorta, we channeled a couple of our relatives who knew each other. The women in Kim's family are very adventurous.", Ron explained.

"I have read the reports Stoppable-san, the blood runs true through her female line. Her grandmother was quite the type 'A' personality."

"I guess…"

"You do not wish to know my friend?"

"Sir that is none of my business, but if it affect someone coming after KP…yeah, then sure."

"So you have indeed taken up the role of Kim-san's protector."

"Yes sir I suppose, but I wonder how I was able to find that girl so fast…I mean I still had air in the tank. It was like I was directed to go there…"

"How do you think you were directed to find this person in the fire Stoppable-san?"

"Sensei, I just don't know…..I mean here I am and you guys have told me that KP is important, then here I was chopping a hole in that roof and I'm inside. I should have been burnt to death….and I almost was….and I….I…I don't know Sensei. It was like I was used by something….like I was meant to be there and me being KP's protector at that moment was secondary…."

"Was anyone killed in the fire?"

"No, everyone else got out, but it's almost impossible that one person was able to rescue that little girl considering all those rooms."

"It could be that you are lucky my friend…but to give you insight Stoppable-san."

"To survive as Kim's sidekick one would have to say that I am lucky Sensei, but somehow I have the feeling that it wasn't luck Saturday night.", Ron mused.

Sensei had witnessed things that he could not understand in his long life and after thinking about them he just knew that he couldn't explain away certain things himself and finally decided that sometimes it was just best to trust in faith. "Maybe that is so my friend, but I have found over my life that you just have to accept some things that you cannot explain. This has also occurred with my own adventures over my life."

"You too Sir?" (seeing the old man nod Ron continued) "I mean how many people would believe that KP and I have bonded what is like our souls…Kim's dad I don't think would buy into that."

"Yes he is a man of black and white…of facts which have an explanation based on something that he can measure, not one of the gray areas where the human mind can be based, like his wife.", Sensei observed, "Together as a team they can explain their views very well, I think that is why your KP is able to be as well rounded as she is."

"I'll thank you in her name sir, it would be awkward if she found out that I've been training with you so close since she would want to be included as well."

"Stoppable-san if you and Kim-san do end up going to the same university we will have to add her into your training since by then you will be engaged…am I correct?"

"Yes sir, KP and I have decided to announce our engagement this summer after I graduate, although I am not sure how I am going to afford a ring since I can't even afford college at the moment…"

"All a ring symbolizes is a commitment to one another. I am sure that an accommodating circlet of precious metal and stone could be found lying around in the world just waiting to be used for this honorable purpose."

Ron, being confused by all that mumbo-jumbo, said, "Yeah I guess Sensei." Of course the blond boyfriend of Kim Possible didn't realize that she was keeping a secret from him too…(that being Nana's ring set which was currently in her safe…AN)

The short Japanese doctor finally finished with Ron, "You are almost ready for combat Stoppable-san, but you must meditate tonight and tomorrow before you go to sleep."

Sensei replied for Ron, "I think a group mediation session is in order Doctor. Of course Stoppable-san needs to practice this next level of weapons training first, but we will not keep him as late as we have tonight." Then to Ron, "Please get dressed my young friend, your ride home will be leaving soon."

X

_Later in the Stoppable Home:_

"And that's what we did tonight Rufus. How does my back look?", Ron explained lowly to his rodent buddy.

"Hnk good. Bedtime. Sleep."

"What no cheese request?"

"Nope, Mom."

"Oh, Mom gave you some?"

"Yup."

"Good, we get to bed and in the morning I'll make you waffles."

"Hnk, booyah!"

XXX

_Friday night, Ortwell Union High School:_

"**Second team running backs, both hands on the ball…defense make sure you wrap them up…it's going to be cold and wet out there in the second half**.", Barkin roared, pleasantly happy that the Mad Dogs were up by a lot, and he knew the subs were going to play the fourth quarter in its entirety, "**Make sure you have all your gear on, this is the first time this year we have played in icy conditions**."

"**Now let's get out there and finish this one off before we get snowed in because I do not want to spend all weekend up here**.", the coach directed.

All the players rose and carried their helmets outside the room.

"That was a heck of a rousing speech from Barkin don't ya think?", Curt chuckled smugly and relaxed as he had already been given the rest of the game off, something he was looking forward to.

"One of the best ever.", Ron agreed, "I shoulda taped it for propritariety."

Dave snorted, "You mean posterity, sidekick?"

"Yeah that too Dave.", Ron laughed as he pulled his brain bucket down over his super large ears. Not caring if he butchered another word, he was having a career night in yards rushing, allowing Curt to rest his worn out knee on a night of slick field conditions, with light cold rain and falling temperatures as the night wore on.

Since The Owls (Ortwell's team name) received the pigskin first it was The Mad Dogs' turn at the start of the third quarter. And from there Steve Barkin hoped that his men would continue to keep the ball on the ground since running plays burned up more time than passing plays.

Barkin yelled as his return team began to head out onto the field, "Stoppable get out there and replace Summers…Watch for an onside kick, make sure they know…if it comes to you just fall on it.", he explained and not even knowing if Stoppable knew what an onside kick was, "And move it."

Ron had never played in the front five of the return team before (nor any of the kickoff return team positions) and quickly ran out on the field yelling at the young man he was to replace, "Tom, I've got yours…Go! Go!"

The backup lineman, who had two years of eligibility left, quickly raced to the sideline as Ron Stoppable buckled his chin strap. He then turned both left and right and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Watch out for an onside kick." Not even sure what it was and what he was supposed to do except fall on the ball if it came near him not understanding at that point he was a 'marked' man.

One of the other backup wide receivers told Ron as he jogged to the position of the guy he was replacing, "Be careful Stoppable, these guys must know who you are and wouldn't mind giving you a trip to the ER if they had a chance."

"Yeah the story of my life Ken."

"Make sure you wait to see where the ball goes if Barkin thinks they're gonna kick it short. We need to recover it.", Kenny Steed told him. Now Kenny, even though he was a sophomore, was about twenty pounds heavier than Kim Possible's boyfriend, and having played the game since his JFL days, he was used to the rough and tumble life of a football player.

Nodding Ron kept his focus on the ball as the opposing kicker raised his hand to show the Refs that he was ready.

The Ref blew his whistle, and the kicker started his run up to the ball; the signal to start the clock would be made once anyone on the receiving team touched the ball.

Instead of kicking the ball as usual with his foot on the lower end, sending it high in the air downfield, his foot struck the ball near the top and it traveled about thirty yards before it bounced and veered off at an unusual angle.

'_What the heck…'_, our hero thought to himself as the ball skewed away from him and right at one of the players to his right.

Kenny Steed made to pounce on the oblong ball but it hit him in the chest and bounced away and back towards our hero on the Middleton forty yard line.

Ron, seeing this, sprinted after the ball and dove towards it. He skidded and wrapped his body around it like it was the Holy Grail. He held on for dear life while hoping the whistles from the Referees would soon sound since he was on the ground with the ball.

**Thud**

**Thud**

**Crunch**

**Thud**

" Ahhhhh…Asshole.", Ron grit his teeth as someone's knee slammed into his back almost making him lose his grip on the pig skin.

**Thud**

**Tweeeeet! Tweeeeet! Tweeeeeet! Tweeet!**

"Alright ease off! Play's over!", one of the Refs yelled out, warning all to end the extra pileup activities that were well under way, but not noticing there was another player coming in.

**Thud**

One striped shirted Ref who was running to the pile to help breakup the potential fracas, tossed his yellow flag at the pile and the offender, number Sixty-two, in orange and black.

Two more officials tossed their flags in, having witnessed _more_ infractions. Finally, as things began to calm down, a couple of Middleton players helped Ron Stoppable to his feet. Though he was in pain our young hero was ready to lay some smack down on someone in opposing colors until John Silvers got into his face and growled, "Knock it off Stoppable, they got two fifteen yard penalties out of those cheap shots. If we play it cool we're gonna end up scoring and we can take our time doing it.", his smirk was downright evil.

XX

The auburn haired cheerleader (not that one, the Captain) gasped with her hands in front of her mouth, "That's dirty! I hope Ronnie is alright."

Tara also saw what was going on and turned Kim around and away from the scene, "Your guy can take care of himself Kim, don't worry. Besides they're probably upset that Ron's been stomping on them."

"Yeah but he could get hurt…"

"He _might_…", Bonnie added, "But my money is on him anyway…there _is_ something about him you know."

Kim blushed thinking back to what almost happened the week before. "Yeah OK.", she regrouped. "Mad Dog Bounce and watch your footing…it's getting slippery and we don't need any injuries."

Kim then counted so the girls were all on the same tempo, "One, two, three…go!"

XX

Ron was still madder than a wet hen and was muttering to himself. "What was that?", Silvers asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

By now the center, number sixty-three in Middleton white, Chad Simpson showed up. He raised his arm and bellowed, "Offense huddle up on me."

Dave Alberts checked Ron as the others got into the huddle. "Are you able to go Ron? You look sorta gimpy to me."

The sidekick was still pissed and growled, "Point me in the direction of that jerk, Dave. I wanna put my head in his chest and do a Mexican Hat Dance on his sorry behind."

Smirking, "Come on, times a waistin'.", Curt Whiney urged, anxious to get moving now that they had Ortwell in a bad position.

"Ron…go to the sidelines."

"Go to hell Dave, after tonight they're gonna have me in their nightmares when I'm done with them."

The quarterback knew that Ron Stoppable was now _highly_ motivated and seeing red. After witnessing what he was able to accomplish during his short career as a running back for Middleton High, the blond and mostly skinny teen was somehow able to do things with his feet that most people couldn't believe with their own eyes. Even though most of it had been taped during practices and games.

"OK, but don't cry to me if you get hurt."

"I won't snivel…too much.", Ron replied as he took his place in the huddle, "Call the play."

Curt Whiney chimed in, "He's _pissed_ Dave, let's beat the livin' hell out of them."

Alberts glanced around, "I-Right, twenty-four on two…then line back up and I'll give them something to think about tonight. Ready. Break."

"**Break**!", the rest of the offense repeated as they clapped their hands.

The line walked up to the ball since they had time and _plenty_ of points. They knew that they were in the driver's seat and wanted to prolong the agony that they were going to inflict on the home team…and at the moment they were more than a little upset about what appeared to be a deliberate attempt to injure one of the offensive threats in the Mad Dog arsenal.

Dave had almost eight seconds on the play clock left as he walked up to the center and called, "Treeeee eighty-nine, treeeeeee eighty-nine. Set. Hut, hut!"

With the way the defense was set up, the front five fired out straight ahead, blocking so each picked up a lineman or linebacker. Whiney crashed into the three hole as Dave shoved the pigskin into his gut then pulled it out. The fullback crunched his way through a defensive tackle Big Mike was pushing backward as the middle linebacker tried to get a hand on him. Of course Simpson had a piece of him and there was no way he could handle all that prime beef on him and still stay on his feet.

While that was going on Dave Alberts kept the ball and spun backwards and took a step towards the four hole. Our hero had taken two steps in the direction the fullback was going and then turned back the other way and caught up with the star QB. Number Seven in muddy Middleton white took the ball and accelerated into the four hole just after the blocks began to take effect.

Ron hopped over one downed Ortwell player…another defensive tackle, I think (his jersey was pretty muddy by that point so it was hard to tell), cut to the outside and past an outside linebacker who was fighting off the tight end without much success. The Middleton Mad Dog cut right off the block and was in the clear for another eight yards before a cornerback and a safety finally brought him down for a total gain of eighteen yards, putting Middleton back in Ortwell's territory.

**Tweeet! **The Refs came running up, almost slipping on the turf which was beginning to get slick. They didn't want this game to get out of hand and were ready to begin tossing players if there were any more major penalties.

Alberts yelled, "**On the line**."

XX

Barkin looked on in aggravation, "Damn! They're doing it again, we need them to take their time."

Tank growled behind him, "They're keeping Ortwell from subbing coach, let em have their fun."

"Why are they doing this Woodson?", Roberts asked just as pissed as Barkin was at the moment.

"Simple they're making a point…"

"_What_ point are they making?", the flat topped and barrel chested head coach sneered.

"If you mess with the best you'll die like the rest.", Tank replied lowly and then turned away to get a drink with the rest of the defense since it looked like they might be out on the field soon. But before he left he gave Barkin some insight as to the offense's mental makeup at the moment, "Right now there are some guys out there who want to make a point about taking a cheap shot at one of our players. When the 'D' goes back out we're gonna give them something to think about also."

Roberts snapped at the tough linebacker, "Make sure no one goes head hunting…we can't afford to lose a single player before the playoffs that begin in two weeks."

"They won't, although I can't say what Stoppable is going to do to make his presence known when he lines up on 'D'."

XX

Alberts looked over the defense then stepped back and spoke to Ron, who nodded. The running back then screamed, "**Make em bleed!**"

Then the QB stepped back under center and yelled, "Black light twenty one, black light twenty one. SET."

Number Seven in Middleton white ran to the sideline then stopped and turned around and began to jog back towards the quarterback.

"Hut, _hut!_", Dave called out (since he didn't give the code for a change in the cadence it was still on two….AN)

Ron was waiting as Dave took one step towards him and lateraled the ball hard. The pigskin only took a second to travel to our hero and when he got his hands on it he turned up field.

Curt Whiney plowed into the line and took down a linebacker while the offensive line was engaging their assignments.

The tight end was blocking on the outside linebacker and was able to get him on his knees. As soon as that happened young Mister Stoppable was able to hurdle the defender and speed into the defensive backfield giving another glimpse of the sidekick's talent and agility (Since this was sure to make the game tape, defensive coaches just got another headache) and possible college recruiters got another reason to look at the blond teen as a potential player in their respective systems.

But getting back to running a football in what was turning into slippery conditions, Ron turned back towards the center of the field since he remembered Barkin wanted to keep the clock running. The defensive backs were having trouble converging on the sometimes hapless sidekick so he slowed down a little as to make sure there was going to be contact.

Thirty-three in orange, Marty Clemons, thought to himself as he got closer to Seven in white, _'I have stop him before he scores again.' _Marty dove at the normally unseen sidekick and Ron for his part just seemed to stop in midstride causing the strong safety to miss him by inches.

Our hero then spun and took off towards the Ortwell sideline causing even more confusion. Now the Middleton offense was used to Kim's boyfriend making stuff up as he went along, so they knew better than to block someone illegally. And over the course of the year they had won games by not blocking a defender in the back something that had been _reinforced_ in meetings on the subject by several members of the offense who made sure that _everyone_ adhered to this policy.

As Ron sped off in the direction of the Owls' sideline as he noticed there wasn't anyone within ten yards of him. _'Lord am I going to have to wait for them?',_ the nicer persona of 'Zorpox' mused as he tried to take his time on a turf that was becoming slicker as the cold rain continued to drench the stadium.

XX

Kim and the rest of the cheer squad glanced up in the stands and then out onto the field as the highly partisan crowd let out a collective groan over what was happening on the field. Due to the weather the crowd was watching the game more than they were ogling the cheerleaders due to the lack of said cheerleaders wearing skimpy uniforms in the weather. (Yeah they have to bundle up for inclement weather as well you know…AN).

A frowning Tara King commented, "It looks like Ron's running around like a chicken with his head cut off."

"Yeah…"

"Not so.", Bonnie Rockwaller said, "He's burning time off the clock…See?"

Of course the girls didn't realize the real reason for all this running around.

XX

Ron Stoppable was within feet of the Ortwell sideline when the blond teen suddenly changed direction again, making for his own. Several linemen from Middleton had already set up their blocks as Ron had done this before to wear down a defense. And as the defense turned to pursue our hero, Big Mike and his cronies were waiting.

**Thud**

**Crunch**

**Thump**

**Crunch**

**Thud**

The blond teen kept running and once he got to his sideline he turned up field and angled back to the middle as the crushing blocks were taking effect. Finally, when he got to the three yard line of Ortwell, Kim Possible's blond sidekick elaborately tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, causing the play to stop.

**Tweeeeet! Tweeet!**

The Ref jogged up to where Ron was laying curled up around the ball. After handing the ball off, young Mister Stoppable rose to his feet and raised one hand denoting where the huddle was going to be

"Why the heck didn't he score?", Roberts growled, "Stoppable could have walked in."

Finally Barkin caught on, "He's burning up the clock Ernie…not only that but he's wearing out their defense while our guys get in a good position to make crushing blocks."

"It's not the way we diagrammed it…"

"Let him be…this time. For once Stoppable seems to know what he is doing, it must be the great coaching he's received this year."

"But he made us look bad…"

"No he made the Ortwell defense look bad…he made us two look like great coaches. Even the sportswriters are going to think he did that to keep our offense on the field longer."

Out on the field the center took over for Ron and held up his hand.

While they were waiting to huddle up Curt came up to Ron, "How ya feelin'?"

"Time for you to score." And then Ron whispered into Dave's ear.

In the huddle Dave announced, "One back, thirty-one option, straight ahead blocking…make sure they hurt. On two. Ready. Break!"

"**Break**!", the offense said in unison as they clapped their hands.

The large and talented offensive line walked up to the line of scrimmage and crouched down with their hands on their knees, having already gained set their 'splits' (the distance between themselves) and waited. Dave looked over and nodded then yelled as he got under center, "Treeeeee eighty-nine, treeeee eightly-nine. SET! (At this point Ron turned to his left and began to jog towards the sideline parallel to the line of scrimmage) Hut…hut!"

The ball was sharply snapped into his hands. Immediately Ron turned up field knowing that there ought to be someone on the defense who might have to use the loo at this point. The blond teen reached for the ball that everyone and his brother just knew would be heading in the sidekick's direction. Dave Alberts followed through the motion for the quick pitch, but instead of releasing the ball held on to it and then pivoted around. Not many people had been paying attention to Curt Whiney lately and the supersized rhino of a fullback crashed into the line almost two moments after Dave slammed the ball into his gut.

The Ortwell 'D' had been burned by the sidekick several times in the contest so far and didn't want to give him another notch in his trusty Colt© .45 to add to the night's totals. They knew that some of his exploits were going to be on the internet videos and they didn't want to see another one showing that they couldn't stop an undersized teen. So the whole defense shifted in the direction Ron was moving.

The offensive line let the defense go the direction they wanted and just helped them along thereby creating a massive hole almost ten yards wide and all the way to the goal line…Curt Whiney wasn't even touched as he crossed the goal line.

XX

As the Ortwell crowd grumbled Kim raised her voice, "Mad Dog Bounce on three."

X

"Sorry about all that sir, but I was a little hacked off when I got kneed in the back.", Ron then turned around and showed the opposing coach, "I got burnt bad in a fire last weekend."

"A fire…what were you doing?"

"I'm a volunteer fireman in Middleton and I had taken off my jacket to protect a victim and some overhead lumber landed on my back."

"Why would that cause a burn like that?", the coach was intrigued.

"The building was on fire and so was the wood, it's just a little tender."

"You shouldn't have been playing…"

"At Middleton the only excuse allowed to not play, is to be dead.", Ron laughed as a hand slipped into his, "Oh may I introduce my girlfriend, Kim Possible? Kim this is Coach Max Roswell."

Kim released Ron's hand and shook the coach's. "Pleased to meet you sir. Ron we've got to get going, it's starting to snow and you have your ACTs in the morning and Coach Barkin wanted me to tell you to get a move on."

"Sure KP…..uh since you're going to Denver tomorrow I'll see ya Sunday after I get off work.", Ron said and kissed her on the cheek, "And be careful driving with the weather."

"I will, if it gets too bad all the girls are going to pull over. We have sleeping bags, blankets and supplies if we need them. Bye honey.", Kim informed him before she ran to her squad. Of course the famous heroine didn't know that after Ron got off work Sunday morning he had to go home and get some sleep 'cause he was getting called in Sunday night…but at this point Smarty Mart hadn't even notified him yet.

After Kim left, the Ortwell head coach said, "Well good luck son, you have an interesting life. I hope we don't ever see you again on the field."

The blond teen laughed as other members of the team surrounded them, "I'm a senior so there isn't much chance of that. Thanks for the game."

Tank put his hand on Ron's shoulder, "We have to go. We are going to travel in sweats. We'll shower in Middleton." Then the tough linebacker offered his hand to the coach, "No hard feelings…things got a little out of hand there."

Coach Roswell half smiled and took it, "It hasn't been a good year for us, good luck in the playoffs."

At this Tank smiled, "Thanks Coach."

XX

Kim was out in the parking lot as the snow began to accumulate. She instructed the girls, "Keep your cell phones on and charged all the way back to Middleton, we should be home by twelve-thirty at the latest…but remember to stay together and watch everything till we get back on the main highway. Since the weather is iffy don't drive stupid and use your co-drivers…those of you who don't have your parents with you."

The cheer squad in unison replied, "Yes Mother."

Blushing, Kim said, "Let's go."

Tara asked seeing her parents in her car, "What about the buses?"

"They'll be fine, the drivers are used to this."

X

Abby King asked from the back seat, "Did you have fun tonight honey?"

"Yeah, but I wish Josh could have been there."

"It would have been a lot for him Tara, its best that he stayed home and out of this weather.", Bob King said from the driver's seat.

"Yeah I suppose, since I have to work tomorrow morning can we all go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I don't see why not honey, why don't you call him while we're on the way home to plan this out?", Abby suggested.

XX

"Sidekick you awake?", Whiney asked lowly as the bus shook again.

"Huh, uh yeah, I am now. What do you need Curt?"

"Do you need a ride to Clarence in the morning?"

"I could use one, it's pretty far to ride on my scooter…if I had a good bike it wouldn't be bad."

"I'll be by at Five AM, be ready."

"Sure…thanks."

"Don't mention it Ron, get some sleep."

"Yeah."

XXXX

OK remember the Fannies are coming up, whitem is 'the' dude. Make sure you get your nominations in…..Hey does this count as a public service announcement? LOL

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, the tweebs, Steve Barkin and all the other canon characters from the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Bob, Mark and the Disney Corporation and not myself nor CajunBear73. Heck, we don't even make a dime off this little hobby.

We'll see ya down the road.

ST-103


End file.
